TaeNy Collection
by kimsooyeon123
Summary: All the stories are not mine. Credit to the owner at asianfanfics
1. Motel Pool

It was one of those regular afternoon where Taeyeon just so in mood to drive away from the hectic city life and getting lost with her classic convertible mercedes. She's now at her favorite highway on Las Vegas outskirts, loving the sun that shone on her white skin and the blowing cool wind as she speed up on the quiet road. Taeyeon slowed down when she felt her phone vibrating on her light-washed ripped jeans. She answered the call and place it quite far from her right ear, knowing the caller might ruin her hearing if she place it too close

"Ssup ?"

"WHAT THE FUCK, TAENG YOU RAN AWAY AGAIN ?!"

"Oh come on.. you know me.."

"Well the fact is I know you so well that I knew that you're on leave again before even your dad knowing"

"Heh.. sorry, bud. Please cover me up"

"No worries. I already got a master degree in 'covering Taeyeon'"

"You're the best, Sunny. Oh and don't forget to send the files that is on my table to the Korean branch head manager"

"Roger that. Make sure you'll be back tomorrow"

"For sure.." Taeyeon trailed off and slowed her car more when she saw a girl sitting on large luggages beside the road. The girl look stunning in her denim hot pants, loose black sleeveless tee and a wide-brimmed hat on top of her head.

"Anything else ?"

"..."

"Taeng you still there ?"

"..."

"KIM TAEYEON !"

"Oh shi— yah what the hell ?!"

"I said, is there anything else ?"

"No, no.. thankyou. See you in the office tomorrow" Then she quickly hang up before stopping her car infront of the sittting girl, making the girl look up from the phone on her hand. Taeyeon took off her shades, and the girl's husky voice stopped the words that almost slip through her lips

"Hi, umm do you mind if I hop in ?" She smiled politely

"Uh.. of course not. Where are you going ?"

"It doesn't matter. A long unpleasant story. Now can I..?"

"Sure. Wow that's such a huge ass luggage you brought" Taeyeon immediately jumped off of her car to help carrying the girl's luggages into the car's backseat. Once they're ready, Taeyeon drove again with the beautiful girl on the passanger seat.

"Oops sorry I haven't introduce myself yet. My name is Stephanie Hwang. You can call me Tiffany" Taeyeon looked at the smiling girl on her right side, she put a smile on her face too before introducing herself

"I'm Taeyeon Kim. Nice to meet you, Tiffany-ssi"

"How old are you, Taeyeon-ssi ? I'm 24"

"Drop all those 'ssi's then. I'm 24 too !"

"Oh really ? Wow ! And I'm so thankful to meet you. I don't know what will I do if nobody passes by" the girl laughed

"So do you mind telling me where are you going actually ? Because I'm only here to run away from the city life. It's just too much"

"Well, I'm running away from my ex fiance"

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that. It must be bad"

"It was horrible. I ran away from my apartment because I saw my ex's men tried to find where I stay this morning. My dad treated him like his own son. Well, we met him when he was crying infront of his parents tombstone, at the same cemetary where mommy is burried. Later on dad is really in love with him, he took him under his wings at age 12. We are on the same age. Dad feed him, paid for his school expenses, and loved him wholeheartedly. Since he didn't have a son, I'm the only one he got. Dad was thrilled when he heard that my ex had always loved me, not just as siblings love, but more than that. So I agreed to date him, and I forcedfully engaged with him because dad was sick. I want to make him happy. But my ex, he never did make me happy even once. He acted so good infront of dad but he's just a rotten rat who likes to act when he's alone with me. He didn't love me, he's only over my dad's business. Dad didn't believe me when I told him that my ex is a very bad person. Now that my dad left to the heaven— Wait I'm so sorry I shouldn't have rant so much"

"No ! It's okay. Don't say sorry I know you need to let it all out. Please do continue. I'm all ears" Taeyeon smiled before focusing to the streets again while listening to the voice beside her

"Oh my why are you so nice" Tiffany laughed again before continuing

"Where I was..? Oh ! Yea, so.. After dad left, he took his position as the CEO. Even dad wrote in his will, that my ex should be the one who takes over his position, with me as his wife. Trust me, I wouldn't run away and obeyed dad's will if he's not such an ass. I love my dad a lot but fuck that part of his will !" Tiffany laughed sourly

"Damn you went through a lot. Thank God you're such a strong woman. Do you have plans where to go now ?"

"I was on my way to Las Vegas when you found me, to my friend's place" She chuckled

"What ?! But we're heading on the opposite way right now. Should I drive back to city ? I'm staying there"

"Nooo, no need to. You said you wanted to run away from the city right ? I'll just try to let go of my worries and get lost with you for now"

"Are you sure ?"

"Yes. When will you be back in the city ?"

"Tomorrow at dawn. I don't wanna be late for work"

"That's fine with me"

"Okay then.. It's good to have travelling mate once in a while"

-xxx-

Both Taeyeon and Tiffany completely enjoyed the journey that is filled with stories and laughter. They clicked well and got close really quick. Tiffany learned that Taeyeon is a small lump of dorkiness, but also a sweet thing who likes sweets so much, especially jellies, and many more. While Taeyeon concluded that Tiffany is an actual pink addict cupcake , with a strong and kind soul inside.

Taeyeon pulled off on a small and comfy looking motel when the sky has turned into beautiful shades of orange.

"So this is the place you talked about ?"

"Yea, come on" Taeyeon then take some of Tiffany's luggages and take them in the motel.

"Hey, Tae ! Thank God you're finally here ! I've been itching to get some drink and chase girls" A guy with a potbelly greeted as he saw Taeyeon walked in

"Oooh la-la our little Taeyeon finally brought a girl here.."

"Hi there !" The guy stopped for a while to greet Tiffany with a smile and a wave. Tiffany bowed and smiled politely before saying hi

"Such a polite girl..a new girlfriend after so long ?" He whispered so loud that Tiffany can hear him, making her chuckled silently

"Oh you shut up, uncle. Please just give me 2 keys"

"Wait, 2 keys ? so you guys aren't..?"

"No, just give me the keys and go get your so called needed drinks" The guy sighed in dissapointment while taking 2 keys from the drawer before handing it to Taeyeon

"I'll put the close sign in front so that you can have this motel all for yourself for the night like usual. Thanks a lot for the favor, kid. Have a good night" He went out frombehind his desk before going to Taeyeon to ruffle her hair and he didn't foreget to say goodbye to Tiffany who replied politely once again

"See you soon uncle"

"Come on, Fany-ah. I'll show you the room"

-xxx-

Tiffany woke up in in her own room when a delicious smell of spaghetti invading her nose. Not long after that she heard a knock on the glass door that is connected to the poolside terrace

"Tiffany..? Are you sleeping ?"

"Nope.. I'm up now" She then fixed her hair a bit before opening the curtain, revealing a very cute Taeyeon in her loose tanktop and jeans

"Would you like to have dinner ? I cooked spaghetti" Tiffany opened the door and went out before closing it again

"I'd love to. I'm starving"

"Great" Taeyeon flashed her charming chin dimple smile

They both settled in the poolside table with a candle on the middle, laughs and stories can't stop coming out from both of them, sometimes Taeyeon even choked on her spaghetti, making Tiffany laugh harder.

"You're an awesome cook, Tae. Thankyou for the meal"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it"

"Would you like to have some wine too instead of another glass orange juice ?"

"Oh I love wine !" Taeyeon smiled when she looked at Tiffany sparkling eyes

"I'll be right back then" She collected their plates and empty glasses of orange juice bfore leaving Tiffany alone on the table. Not long after that Taeyeon came back with a bottle of wine and a couple of tea cups

"Tea cups ?! You serious ?" Tiffany laughed so hard that tears starts to form in her eyes

"Hey everything it's okay as long as you can drink the fine wine ! Tea cups aren't that bad. I wouldn't even mind to have wine from a vase, or whatever. As long as it's well washed" She then sat back on her previous chair and handed one cup to Tiffany before popping the bottle open and poured some on Tiffany's cup

"This is so hilarious. Why are you so weird ? In a good way, ofcourse"

"Well.. This is me.." Their laughter slowly fades out as they silently appreciating the fine taste of the wine and the calming night breeze

"So, Tae.." Tiffany said, breaking their comfortable silence

"Hm ?"

"I see you're into girls ?"

"..true.. That's just how it rolls.. why ?"

"Nothing.. I just think you're awesome. You're able to be that open to people"

"Tell me more about that !" Tiffany continued entusiastically

"My love life ?"

"Yes"

"Neh.. It's already gone with the wind"

"Ohhh come oonnnn... please please please please please please please please. I told you about my horrible one"

"Okay fineee. But wait, is yours even can be called as a 'love story' ?"

"NO. A BIG NO. NOW JUST TELL ME ABOUT YOURS" Tiffany shuddered at the thought of her horrible ex fiance

"Okay, okay.." Taeyeon's chuckled died down as she inhaled

"Back when I'm still in the senior year of high school, she was the first person who stole my heart" She continued

"My first girlfriend, the first person I kissed, the first one I took here, also.." She paused to cleared her throat

"The first person who I had my first experience with.. we were so in lov— oh scratch that. I was so in love with her. At our 3rd anniversary, at 12 strike, I silently came in to her house to surprise her. Her parents were aware of our relationship and they were so supportive. They were happy to see me there to give her a surprise and love, ofcourse. So they offer themselves to help me carrying the balloons, a huge teddy bear and a bouquet of red roses, while I got her favorite cupcakes on my hands. But then.." Taeyeon sighed before rose from her seat and walked closer to the pool, kicking the water with her right foot, head hung low. And then she continued

"Then.. her parents and I are the ones who got surprised. She was naked on her bed with a guy I never seen before laying on top of her. Kissing. And all those shits"

"Aww Taeyeon.. I'm sorry to hear that" Tiffany put her cup down on the table and walked to Taeyeon to give her a backhug. Arms wrapped around her waist and head resting on her shoulder. Tiffany herself also shocked with what she did. She doesn't really fancy skinships. Moreover she never thought to even have a dinner with a person who she just knew only for like.. 7 hours ? But it just felt so right that she doesn't want to leave the body on her hold.

"All I know after that is the faint screaming from her dad, as I promised myself to walk out of that house for the last time. It's not a clear memory, my tears literally blurred everything. Her mom hugged me so tight and even cried when she set me off" Tiffany hugged her tighter as she felt pain in her own chest

"I had never met my ex since then. They said she went abroad with her guy. I only met her parents until now, because they're still my dad's bussiness partners after all. And I had grew so close to them. I respect her more than my own mother. I've been craving for a motherly love since my mother left me and my dad when I was 9. She's such a nice person. People left wounds on me but she covered it with her love somehow" Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's hands that is circled on her waist when she felt the hug tightens more. The pain of recalling the memories is replaced by uneven heartbeats on her chest. Taeyeon wasn't sure what's that all about but she was sure that she likes it how Tiffany's warmth made her feel okay. She then unwillingly unwrapped the arms on her waist

"S-s.. I'm sorry.." Tiffany stuttered when she met Taeyeon's eyes. But Taeyeon just smiled and intertwined their fingers. Then she sat down on the poolside, pulling Tiffany along to put their legs inside the cool water. Taeyeon shifted closer until their shoulders bumped and put their intertwined hands on top of her jeans clad thighs. She turned her head to Tiffany and smiled once again

"Thankyou, Tiffany. I needed that" Tiffany could only smile seeing Taeyeon's pair of sincere eyes. They fell into a comfortable silence as they enjoyed the stars that is sprinkled beautifully on the night sky and the cool sensation of the water on their legs. Then Taeyeon broke the silence

"Do you.."

"Do you believe in love at the first sight ?" She continued when their eyes met. She can feel her own face starting to burn. And she blamed the small 5 sips of wine she had. Even though she knew it wasn't because of the wine.

"Honestly saying.." Tiffany wetted her lips before continuing

"After I met you today, yes" They both fell into another silence as they tried to avoid each other's eyes with shy smiles on their faces

"Ah ! This is so awkward I'm just gonna cool off in the pool" Taeyeon suddenly stands up, water starts dripping from the wet leg part of her long jeans. Tiffany could only stare as Taeyeon pulled her loose tanktop off her toned body. Leaving her in her jeans and navy colored bra before diving into the pool gracefully, staying underwater for about 10 seconds before she rose back to the surface and ran her fingers through her long wet blonde hair, she smiled to Tiffany who got stunned there

"The water is nice ! Join me !" Tiffany just stands up quietly and slowly pull her sleeveless tee over her head while keeping an eye contact with Taeyeon. She smiled shyly as her hands worked lower to pop her hotpants button open, pulling her zipper down, before slipping out off it. Taeyeon unconsiously bit her lip as she checked her up and down. Staring at her like she's a goddess , looking so hot wrapped in between the cold night air, her skin glistening perfectly as the moonlight showered her black two piece lingerie clad slim figure.

Tiffany carefully made her way in. Slowly dip her legs inside the pool, her waist, until her feet touched the bottom of the pool. She walked while wetting her face and hair a little bit before walking to Taeyeon who already hold her breath since Tiffany got into the pool.

"You're right. The water is indeed nice" Tiffany said, smiling as she walked closer until their toes touched. Tiffany moved her toes gently to put over Taeyeon's. Taeyeon searched for Tiffany's hand underwater and hold it on her own when she found them.

"I think I really like you, Tiffany"

"Well, I really like you, too" Taeyeon smiled before she lightly bit her lower lip before inching forward, Taeyeon saw Tiffany close her eyes when she felt her own breath hitting Tiffany's face. She stopped when her lips almost touched Tiffany's and put a gentle kiss on the tip of Tiffany's nose instead. They both giggled at the contact. But the giggles soon stopped when Taeyeon put her lips on Tiffany's, placing a super soft kiss and lingered for a while. Once Taeyeon broke the contact, their gazes locked as Taeyeon guided Tiffany's arms to circle her neck before leaning in again, capturing Tiffany's pink upper lip in between her lips softly. Taeyeon started to move her lips in sync with Tiffany's while pulling Tiffany closer by her waist. Tiffany pulled away after a while and pressed their foreheads together

"There goes my first and second kiss. You should feel honored" Tiffany whispered

"What ? Are you serious ?" Tiffany nodded and smiled

"I wanted to give my first kiss to someone I really like. So my ex is the first one to be scratched off the list" They both chuckled at Tiffany's statement. The cold water can't seem to cool off Taeyeon's warmed heart.

"The first one should be very memorable, so, here.. let me give your kiss back to you so that you can give it to someone you really like" Taeyeon smiled brightly before capturing Tiffany's lips again. Deeper and hotter than before, leaving Tiffany breathless when they part their lips

"Taeyeon-ah teach me more.. I'm still a beginner"

"You're doing perfect as a beginner, though.. Just perfect.." Taeyeon leaned in to give her a kiss again. She traced Tiffany's upper lips with her tongue, asking for permission to enter. But she didn't get the clue so she tried to bit her lower lip, making her accidentally open her mouth to moan. Taeyeon pushed her way in with her tongue slowly, finding the other girl's tongue and caress it with her own softly. Tiffany moaned to Taeyeon's mouth once again and abrubtly broke the kiss. Face blushed, feeling embarrassed with the sounds she accidentally made

"Sorry that was embarrassing"

"That wasn't embarrassing ! I think that was hot, Fany-ah"

"Yea..?" Taeyeon just nodded and smile reassuringly

"So no need to be embarrassed. Now it's just you and me under the moonlight" Taeyeon got her into another hot liplock session. She then moved her hands to caresses Tiffany's thighs, making her kiss Taeyeon harder. Still busy moving their lips, Tiffany instictively tightens her hold on Taeyeon's shoulder as Taeyeon guided her legs to wrap around Taeyeon's waist.

"Hmm.." Tiffany can't help but to moan again when Taeyeon's lips find it's way to her jawline and neck. Licking and carefully sucking to not leave any mark there. Atleast for that time. Taeyeon felt the tugging on her hair getting a little bit harder and Tiffany's moans getting louder as she sucked the spot behind her ears. That must be one of her sweet spot, Taeyeon thought. Then Tiffany pulled herself away from Taeyeon's mouth, looking straight at her with fire on her eyes.

"Sorry I got too ca—"

"Can we continue whatever we're doing right now in your room ? Or mine ?"

"Let's go"

They didn't even bother to dry themselves before rolling on the sheets. Lips locked together and hands busy roaming around each other's body. Taeyeon ended up being at the bottom while Tiffany sat on top of her stomach. Her wet hair flowed down beautifully as she giggled at the situation she's in. Taeyeon just have her hands went up and down her hips, sometimes tracing Tiffany's panty with her fingertips. Her hands found her way up to Tiffany's back, and stopped at her bra hook

"..can you... I- I wan't to see you.." Tiffany blushed hearing Taeyeon's request. But she had decided to get loose with Taeyeon that night. She was sure she's not feeling forced to give her all toTaeyeon. So she swatted Taeyeon's hand away, replacing it with her own before unhooked it and throw it away carelessly. Taeyeon moaned at the sight and caressed her sides

"Beautiful. You're so beautiful" Taeyeon then pull her body down to her mouth. Lapping her tongue on her chest before going down to capture her left nipple

"Ahh !"

"How does it feel ? Tell me..." Taeyeon mumbled sexily on her chest

"It f-feels.. good" To get a better position, Taeyeon flipped their position, making her on top of the black haired goddess

"Tiffany you're so fine.." Taeyeon said dreamily before leaning down to kiss her slightly swollen lips and lay on top of her. Her hands started to work lower, caressing her stomach before cupping her womanhood making the woman under her moaned to her mouth. Taeyeon started to move her hands, rubbing her clit through her wet panties slowly

"Is this okay ?"

"Yesss –ahh Tae it feels nice" Taeyeon felt her lower region starting to ask to be freed from her tight boxers. But she just let it be and continued to pleasure Tiffany while humping the shuffled comforter right under her crotch. Aware to what Taeyeon is doing, Tiffany pulled Taeyeon hips on top of hers before bucking her own hips to meet Taeyeon's. She can feel something hard poking her lower part. She hugged Taeyeon closer. Taeyeon moved her hard on against Tiffany's panty clad pussy

"Ahh Tae keep on doing that.. yesss ahh. I love the fact that you're special"

"What ? You knew ?" Taeyeon asked shockingly but still moving her hips deliciously

"I can feel through your humpings, babo" Tiffany smiled

"Ah, true.. hehe" They kept on dry humping until Tiffany felt something weird on her stomach

"I-is this it, Taeyeon-ahhh ? You'll feel like...you need to pee when ahhhm..you're coming ?"

"Ye-yes.. just let it out" Taeyeon humped faster and stronger while sucking on Tiffany's neck again. Not long after that she felt a strong hug and the body under her went rigid. Taeyeon waited for Tiffany to come down a little from her high before sharing another hot kiss. Taeyeon's hand fumbled on Tiffany's panties, itching to pull it off Tiffany's body.

"You can take it off, Tae" Tiffany said while trying to push down her own panties. Taeyeon immediately went to help her. She can feel she was falling deeper for Tiffany when she saw her bare, laying wet on a bed.

She went to open her own jeans button, also wanting to reach her peak after seeing Tiffany climaxed so deliciously infront of her eyes

"Do you mind if I..?" Taeyeon said shyly while motioning to pull down her pants

"No, no.. please do" Taeyeon took of her bra first before kicking her jeans and boxer hastily. Her buddy standing proud

"Oh Taeyeon..."

"..you're huge"

"Yeah, well that's how it is.. hehe" Tiffany smiled seeing a shy Taeyeon before reaching out to Taeyeon's hand, pulling her to lay on top of her again before drowning themselves into another liplock session. Taeyeon hold into her huge cock before stroking it slowly, she loves it when the tip accidentally bumped into Tiffany's wet hole. So aligned it to rub against Tiffany's clit and hole repeatedly. Taeyeon stopped when she heard a sob after a long line of moans. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart for not asking Tiffany whether she wanted it to continue or not. Worries is written on her face as she quickly moved away to sit at the edge of the bed and reached out to get her pants

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done it.."

"No, Tae.." Tiffany rose from her laying position to stop Taeyeon's hands that were about to put her pants back on. Taeyeon felt her face reddens as she saw Tiffany sat on top of her lap, then circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck and burried her face to Taeyeon's neck but still leaving some space in between their bodies. Tiffany sighed.

"Sorry for ruining the mood, Tae.. it's just.. how should I say it.. um, my ex, he.. attempted to rape me" Tiffany said shakily and ended it with another sobs. Taeyeon, being shocked and speechless, immediately moved her hands to hug the body infront of hers. One hand gently patted Tiffany's back to calm her

"The night after my dad burial, we were home alone. I cried a lot that day and I think I passed out for a while. When I woke up, I was stark naked, he was naked too. Pinned me down to the couch with his own body so that I can't move. He even taped my mouth to muffle my screams. I still remember the smell of the alcohol form his mouth, it's like it always stuck to my body part where he landed his dirty mouth on. And those creepy laughs.." Taeyeon hugged her tighter as her jaw clenched hard. She holds herself from jumping off the bed to hunt the guy down and make him pay for what he did.

"I kept on praying in my mind, wishing mommy and dad would come and safe me from the monster. Weirdly, and luckilly, the phone rang. He ignored it for a few minutes but it didn't stop ringing so it got him pissed and he screamed at me saying something like 'you stay here !'. I'm a little bit thankful for the alcohol he consumed, for making him easily unpinned my body without thinking twice. Then he answered the phone angrily. I saw the chance to get away so I grabbed daddy's baseball bat beside the couch, and I kinda swung it hard to his head. I didn't want to make it so bad but, he fell down on the floor, blood oozing out from his head, and didn't even move or made any sound. I got so scared thinking I could've accidentally killed him. So I ran to my room, got dressed up, packing up my stuff, and decided to never come back.."

"But he didn't die. Wheter that is a good news or a bad one. The sent his men to find me, he disabled my credit cards. I basically have nothing right now. That's why I wanted to go to my friend's place in Las Vegas.. Oh I'm sorry I ranted too much again for the second time today.." Tiffany lifted her head from Taeyeon's shoulder to look her straight in the eyes. Taeyeon's heart broke seeing the dried tears on Tiffany's face and fresh tears starts pooling in her eyes.

"..but..God has another plan and he made me cross paths with you" Tiffany whispered shakily and tears streamed down her beautiful face. But she smiled this time.

Taeyeon felt her own eyes feeling hot before a lone tear got loose from her eye. Her heart swelled with love when she cupped Tiffany's cheeks as she kissed Tiffany's tears away gently. Before placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"..stay with me, please. And let me love you" Taeyeon whispered surely as their eyes locked. Her fingers ran down Tiffany's long black hair, before tucking it behind her cute left ear and caressed her cheek lovingly as she waits for Tiffany's response

"Love me, Tae" Tiffany flashed the brightest eyesmile that night, Taeyeon can felt the cupids shot arrows straight through her heart then. She doesn't want them to stop. Taeyeon gently pulled Tiffany's face by the cheek and placed a feather kiss on her lips. Making both smiled to the kiss. They broke the kiss after a while and they felt like teenagers who just got a kiss from their crush. Taeyeon pulled the white comforter to cover her lower part that has soften a lot. She smiled shyly when she noticed Tiffany's eyes had been following her movements

"It's kinda inappropriate at time like this" Taeyeon said shyly with a blushing face. Making Tiffany giggled at the cute sight

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's jaw before capturing her lips, kissed her hard to show Taeyeon her feelings. Their lips moved in sync perfectly. Tiffany decided to train what Taeyeon has teached her. She licked Taeyeon's lower lips, eliciting a sexy groan from Taeyeon before she parted her lips to welcome Tiffany's tongue with her own. Taeyeon gripped harder on Tiffany's hips as their toungues battling inside her mouth. She purposedly lose and give Tiffany a taste of dominance. Taeyeon groaned to the kiss as she felt Tiffany shifted closer, pressing her body to Taeyeon's and sat on top of her covered dick. Tiffany kissed Taeyeon harder as she rocked her body to and fro. She broke the kiss and uncover Taeyeon's lower part

"Teach me how to make you feel good, Tae" Tiffany said as she bit her lip and caressed Taeyeon's abs. Taeyeon took her hand and guide it to her member, wrapping her hands around the shaft before gently squeezed it through Tiffany's hands. She started to move her hands on her own, stroking Taeyeon up and down, occasionally rub the tip with her thumb making it spurted a little bit of pre cum and Tiffany smeared the liquid on all over the cock's head

"Umhh.. it feels good.. so good"

"Can I put it in my mouth ?" Tiffany asked ever so innocently with her puppy eyes. Taeyeon can't believe how something that innocent can be so dirty at the same time. She thought she's gonna die soon from the flame that is burning her inside. Taeyeon just nodded and saw how Tiffany got down on her knees infront her. Once she's settled she grabbed the base and hover her mouth over the tip before tracing the slit with her toungue and proceed to suck the head. Taeyeon hissed and pulling on the sheets tightly. Holding the urge to cum right away to atleast save some of her dignity.

"Hmmm.. Taeyeon-ahh.." She moaned to the shaft as she licked her way up and down while her hand right hand fumbling on her balls and her left hand clawing her right thigh. Taeyeon's hand tucked Tiffany's loose strands of hair behind her ear and moved her hand to cup her neck while admiring her beauty

"F-Fany ah.."

"Hmm ?"

"I think I'm gonna cum" Tiffany pumped Taeyeon's shaft faster and harder while Taeyeon can't hold her bucking anymore

"Does this feel good ?"

"Yess..ahh ! So good.. S-so fucking good. Fuckk I'm cumming... ahhh.. Oh my God" Taeyeon still bucked her hips as she spurted her loads inside Tiffany's mouth who swallow it immediately and some spilled on her chin. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany by her arms to make her sit on top of her lap again. Once they're settled Taeyeon leaned in to lick the white liquid on Tiffany's chin and shifted to capture her lips once again. They engaged in another liplock session and tongue fight. Kissing sloppily and tongues went everywhere. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon's shoulder away lightly as she needed the oxygen. Heavy breathings filled the room as their locked gazes intensifies more before Taeyeon broke it by flashing a wide charming smile. Taeyeon leaned back a bit, looking extremely hot with her messy hair, dreamy eyes, and chin dimpled smile

"What kind of beginner are you ? You're crazy good" She chuckled heartily. While Tiffany only blushed, smiled shyly and lean in to give Taeyeon's cheek a kiss before peppering light kisses down her neck

"Your turn.." Taeyeon said while flipping their position, making her slot in between Tiffany's legs. She pecked Tiffany's lips once before trailing her kisses down to her neck, chest, abs, and finally on her womanhood. Tiffany automatically closed her legs when Taeyeon blew her folds but Taeyeon's hands spreaded it away strongly.

"Taeyeon-ah.. I'm embarrassed.."

"Aww.. don't be" Taeyeon went back up to lay on top of Tiffany again. She smiled seeing her flushed face before leaning down to capture her lips in a slow kiss. Tiffany's arms circled on her neck and her hands occasionally massaged her scalp

"..you're so beautiful. No need to be embarrassed" She mumbled on her lips before kissing her again while her hand went down Tiffany's body, her fingers found Tiffany's clit and rubbed it gently. Making her moan into Taeyeon's mouth. Her fingers found her hole and found it already wet again. She stopped when she was about to enter her. She broke the kiss

"Tiffany, you.. Is this your first time.. ?"

"..yes"

"You sure you want this ?"

"Yes, I want you. A lot" She kissed Taeyeon again while her right hand found the way to Taeyeon's member. Taeyeon groaned and feel it getting harder when Tiffany pumped it slowly. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's hips to be exactly on top of hers, she moaned when she felt Taeyeon's member accidentally poking her folds

"I'm ready, Tae" Taeyeon just nodded and aligned her cock infront of the entrance before pushing the head in slowly

"Stop me if it's too much for you to take" Tiffany hugged Taeyeon's shoulder tight and burried her face on Taeyeon's neck. Whimpered when she felt Taeyeon filled her slowly. Taeyeon stopped when she felt she broke her barrier. The hug tightens and a louder whimper can be heard.

"Tiffany are you okay ?" Tiffany nodded against her neck

"P-please carry on.." Taeyeon pushed all the way in slowly until she's fully inside her. She kept her hips unmoved even though the urge is pushing her. But she doesn't want to hurt the girl under

"Taeyeon-ah.. move.." Taeyeon pulled half of her member out before gently coming in again. Soon, Tiffany stopped whimpering in pain and replaced it with pleasured moans as she started to ask Taeyeon to go faster

"Faster, Tae-ahh" Taeyeon fasten her pace as she can felt her nearing her edge

"Uhhhm is this okay ? You feel fine, Fany-ah ?"

"Yesss ahh so good. You f-feel awesome... I think I'm gonna cum"

"Me..me too"

"Taeyeon-ah ! ohhh" Tiffany moaned louder as Taeyeon picked up the pace and went deeper. Tiffany cupped both of Taeyeon's cheeks as they maintained their eye contact when Tiffany almost hit her peak

"I'm c-cumming Taeyeon-ahhhh... Ohhh fuckk" Taeyeon can feel Tiffany's cum on her, she thrusted deep three more times before pulling out and cum all over Tiffany's pussy and stomach. She pumped her own cock while still bucking her hips to prolong her climax. When she finally calmed down, she sighed and her eyes met Tiffany's hazy pair. She leaned down to capture her lips in a slow romantic kiss.

"I feel honored. I took 2 of your firsts" Taeyeon chuckled

"Also..please be my girlfriend..?" She continued and smiled shyly. Earning a kiss of approval from Tiffany

"That make it 3 of my firsts" Tiffany caressed Taeyeon cheek while looking at her dreamily

"Thankyou, Fany-ah. It really means a lot to me"

"Thankyou for making me feel this way, Taeyeon-ah"

-xxx-

They went to Tiffany's room after they cleaned up. They decided to rest in the room next door because they basically ruined the bed in Taeyeon's room after rolling their wet bodies on top of it. They snuggled under the comforters as Tiffany used Taeyeon's chest as her pillow and their intertwined fingers is placed on top of Taeyeon's stomach.

"I'm really tired. Goodnight, girlfriend" Tiffany said cutely before pecking Taeyeon's lips, making her smile

"Goodnight to my girlfriend, too" Taeyeon placed a kiss on top of Tiffany's crown. When Tiffany is about to doze off, Taeyeon asked

"What's your dad's company name, Fany-ah ?"

"...HwangSin Group. Why ?" Tiffany said sleepily

"Nothing, nothing.. sleep, Fany-ah" Taeyeon then patted her butt before putting another kiss on top of Tiffany's crown and she felt a nod from Tiffany

The dawn sunshine woke Taeyeon up from her beautiful sleep. She saw Tiffany is still sleeping peacefully snuggled close to her, so she carefully moved away and replaced her body with a pillow for Tiffany to hug. She then grabbed her phone and went to the window, enjoying the view as she dialed Sunny's number. Knowing that Sunny has always been an early bird.

"Yo, Taeng"

"Hi, um Sunny I need you to prepare to do something big today" Taeyeon said softly, afraid of waking Tiffany

"Sure, what it is ?"

"Do you remember HwangSin Group that you ever recomended me to buy half of their stock ?"

"Yes. Why ? You want it now ?"

"Yes but I want to buy it all. I want you to get ready and get rid of their new president"

"Wha—"

"Don't forget to buy all of their stock, stomp them, crush them, whatever it takes to make the company ours" Taeyeon can see fire in her gaze as she saw her reflection on the glass

"Oh, and.. register it under the name of Tiffany Hwang. Not Kim Taeyeon"

"Roger that, boss. I'm preparing our grenades and bazookas" Taeyeon can heard Sunny's laugh from the other line

"Anything else ?"

"I think that's all for now. Thankyou, Sunny. I owe you like a lot"

"Oh yea you owe me a lot of stories about that Tiffany Hwang chick and all that jazz when you come home" Taeyeon chuckled this time

"I'll make sure to pay it up to you. I'll see you later at the office"

-xxx-

"Woahh, Tae.. You work here ?"

"Hmm sort of"

They walked inside the Kim Corps. main building, the fancy and futuristic design made Tiffany's jaw hung open. But her jaw got wider as she heard what the employees called Taeyeon

"Good afternoon, Ms. President. Have a good day"

They went inside Taeyeon's large office and Tiffany can't stop talking since then

"The heck, Tae ? You're a fuking CEO ? Kim Corps. ? But you wore a fucking ripped jeans and tanktops that doesn't make you look like any kind of CEO at all. What thing did I miss again ? Are you an alien ?"

"What ?" Taeyeon's ahjumma laugh filled the room. She calmed down before continuing

"This is just me, Kim Taeyeon, yes I'm the Kim Corps.' CEO and I'm not an alien. I'm Tiffany Hwang's girlfriend" She said cutely before fixing her shirt and tie before going to her desk. Picking a file on top of it.

"This is for you" She handed the file to the dumbfounded Tiffany

"What is this ?"

"Just read it ?"

"Okay okay.." She mumbled the rest of the words before

"HWANGSIN GROUP IS SIGNED. UNDER. THE. NAME. OF. TIFFANY. HWANG ?!"

"THIS IS NOT THE APRIL FOOLS STOP MESSING WITH ME, KIM ! YOU BETTER START TALKING NOW"

Taeyeon just chuckled as she walked closer to Tiffany

"Yeah, so as you can see, you got your dad's company back ! Yay !" Taeyeon said entusiasticly and clapped her hand dorkily

"That's it ? I gonna need a longer explanation than that ?"

"Umm, no. I think you'll gonna do just fine"

"Friggin Kim Taeyeon you friggin bought the company for me ?! And you said I'm gonna do just fine ?!" Taeyeon nodded. Being too shocked and confused, Tiffany finally let her tears out

"Y-yah ! Why are you crying ?" Taeyeon quickly moved closer to wrap Tiffany's body with her own. She immediately burried her face to Taeyeon's shoulder. Taeyeon can felt Tiffany hitting her back with the file

"Why y-you do this to me.. What can I even do for you ?" Tiffany said in between her sobs. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's head up and kissed off her tears like before

"You bring me love. You make me happy. And from now onwards, I want you to work hard to continue your dad's hardwork, okay ?" Taeyeon cupped Tiffany's cheek and look her straight in the eye. Tiffany nodded quick, she's being sad again thinking about how hard her father worked to build the company

"And I'll always be here if you got any difficulties. I'm ready to help you with everything" Taeyeon leaned in to kiss her forehead while Tiffany left hand caressed Taeyeon's right hand that is on her cheek. Tiffany crushed Taeyeon in her bone-crushing hug and still hitting Taeyeon's back using the file

"Alien Kim Taeyeon. I love you and I will always do. Thankyou" Taeyeon smiled again as she pulled away and saw Tiffany's sincere eyes

"I love you too, Fany-ah" And they sealed it with a kiss.


	2. Gorilla

Taeyeon is a successful young entrepreneur who got a lot of respect from people. She works hard in the daylight. But after she got off from work, she's just someone who seeks fun in a women's only strip club. The main reason is not to enjoy the women there. She love the views, ofcourse. But she's there to sing. She just love the free, hot and high atmosphere while she keeps her composure real cool. Surrounded by strippers and thirsty costumers who literally throw themselves to Taeyeon, she had never really pay a lot of attention to them. Until that night, a new woman named Stephanie steps in.

12 in the midnight. After she's done for the night, Taeyeon sat on her black mercedes CLS 63's hood with a bottle of whiskey on her left hand and a newly lighted cigarette in between her lips. Her plaid shirt's sleeves are rolled up to her forearms and the upper 3 buttons are popped open, giving a view of her neck and prominent collarbones that was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. She kept her head hung low when she heard the club's back door open. A smile crept in her face when she recognized the strong footsteps behind her. And she looked up with wider smirk when a pair of knee-length leather boot clad legs came into her view. A line of husky chuckle slipped out off her mouth when she met the other woman's eyes.

"Hey" Taeyeon mummbled while keeping her cigarette in between her lips. The woman infront of her just smiled sexily, keeping their eye contact while her right hand reached to the cigarette in between Taeyeon's lips before pulling it off and slipped it in between her pair of red lips as she moved closer to stand in between Taeyeon's legs. She inhaled on the cigarette deeply and bent down a little bit to exhale puffs of smokes near Taeyeon's lips that are curved into a smile, her eyes still fixed to the alluring woman with long and wavy ombre hair infront of her. The woman then dropped the cigarette on the ground before stepping on it, making both pair of eyes followed the movements. Taeyeon just chuckled again

"Why did you do that ? It 's still new" Taeyeon asked while locking their gazes again

"I envy that stuff. I want to know how it feels to be in between your lips, too" She said before biting her lower lip

"What are you waiting for then" Taeyeon wetted her lips when she felt a pair of hands cupping her jaw. Both of them close their eyes when their lips met. Enjoying the electricity that runs between them. It was definitely not their first times but they acknowledged the sparks that is visible, the one that they had never felt before from kissing. The kiss grew hotter and hotter every second passing, trying to taste each other more, leaving them breathless when it's broken.

"Taeyeon..right ?" Taeyeon nodded

"How did you know ?"

"I forced boss to tell me. You see, I really needed to know" Her statement made them both laugh

"What should I call you ?"

"You sure have a loooot of questions" Taeyeon just shrugged her shoulders with a smile on her face

"Call me Tiffany, Steph, Fany, whatever you like"

Taeyeon put her bottle of whiskey down before standing up and sneaked her hands to Tiffany's black coat clad waist. She pulled her closer and captured her lips again. Taeyeon then walked to the nearest alley wall and trapped her body in between her body and the wall without breaking the kiss, making the other woman circle her arms on Taeyeon's neck, pulling her closer. Smooching sounds and soft groans can be heard in the quiet alley, alongside with muffled songs from the club and dripping sounds from the pipes nearby.

"Spend.. the night.. with me" Taeyeon said in between their kisses. Tiffany broke the kiss and moved her hands to caresses Taeyeon's shoulders and tracing her collarbone with her thumb

"What do you offer ?" Tiffany asked sexily while raising her eyebrows before a smirk creeps in again

"I got..something..killer..for you" Taeyeon flashed a matching smirk

"Oooohh.. Do you mind giving me a sneak peek ?"

Taeyeon asnwered by circling Tiffany's arms on her neck once again before hooking up her thighs up, making Tiffany yelped while she wrap them around her waist. She just smirked in victory as she walked to her car again and lay Tiffany down gently on the car's hood. Their lips meet again in a hot liplock session while Taeyeon wandered her hand from her mounds, down to squeeze Tiffany's hips sexily before moving to her bare thighs that still wrapped around her waist. She thrusted her tongue in between Tiffany's lips that immediately parted to welcome Taeyeon's tongue inside with hers. Taeyeon slowly massaged her tongue with her own while her hands keeps on rubbing Tiffany's thighs with a matching pace, eliciting more soft moans from Tiffany. Then she moved her hands to unwrap Tiffany's arms from her neck before intertwining their fingers and pin them above Tiffany's head, showing her dominance. Taeyeon felt Tiffany bucked her hips to Taeyeon's stomach, making her lower part growing hot and hard, wanting to feel relieved too, she pressed her hips to meet Tiffany's before a door creak and a voice forcing them to stop

"Oh my gosh, you two ! Go get a room ! Geez" Both of them chuckled as Taeyeon started to unpin her, help to straighten her coat that had started to rolled up and gave her a hand to help Tiffany back on her feet before picking up her bottle of whiskey and stand up straight again.

"Fast move, Kim, fast move" Taeyeon just chuckled and blushed a bit, making Tiffany's heart skip a beat at the cute sight. Then she signalled Tiffany to enter the car before opening the door for her

"We'll be going then. See you tomorrow, Yul"

"Have a goodnight, boss"

"Yeah, yeah you guys have a good night too" Yuri said while dumping bags of trashes to the nearby trashcan

"Oh, Taeyeon ?" Yuri bent down to see Taeyeon who is already settled in the driver's seat

"Yea ?"

"Just.. try not to ruin my new employee too much. She's new. Just a reminder" Yuri said with a teasing smile on her face, making the three of them laugh

"I'll behave. Bye, dude" Yuri just smile and waved her hand to set them off. She shook her head and smiled to herself seeing the car drift away. She felt happy her plan worked, succeed bringing back the light in her friend's eyes that had dissapeared for long before.

-xxx-

Taeyeon got her eye fixed on the new woman in the club. Her mouth kept on singing but her soul wandered around, quivered everytime the woman's eyes straight trough her own. The time seems to hold up, every moves from the woman made slowed everything down. Opening the coat she wore, flashing off her two pieced lacey lingerie clad slim body with her eyes fixed on Taeyeon's, smiled sexily as she saw a drop of sweat trickling down Taeyeon's neck. Cheers got louder as she wrapped her body around the pole, money thrown by the costumers flied everywhere, blurring the woman's body from Taeyeon's sight as she smiled while swirling around the pole. Another drop of sweat appeared on Taeyeon's forehead as she entered the song's climax, she sang and strummed her guitar more passionately. The woman's butt stuck out to Taeyeon as she turned her head back to met Taeyeon's eyes before her tongue came outside, tracing the pole up and down slowly-

"..Taeyeon.. Tae !" Tiffany's voice brought her back into the present time

"Uh..yeah ?" Taeyeon answered flusteredly and shifted in her seat as the thought of Tiffany bothered her lower region. Can't wait to get home quickly

"I said do you mind if I have a gulp or not ?" She asked while holding the whiskey bottle up

"No, no.. help yourself.." Tiffany smiled and opened the cap before placing it infront of her lips to drink it

"So.. what were you thinking about..?" Tiffany said with a smirk and a hint of teasing in her voice. Her left hand moved and rest it on Taeyeon's jeans clad thigh, rubbing it dangerously close to her center

"You" She said confidently while tearing her gaze from the road to met Tiffany's eyes for a while before brought it back to the road. A smile plastered on her face

"Oh really..? What did I do there ?" Tiffany dug her nails softly and scratched her thigh through her jeans

"Something" Taeyeon said as she took Tiffany's hand and intertwine their fingers before pulling them far from the dangerous zone to near her right knee. They kept the position for a while, when Taeyeon got to change the gear, they did it together. Tiffany abrubtly let go of Taeyeon's hand before placing the half empty bottle down in the passanger's seat and rose to jump to the backseat.

"What are you doing ?" Taeyeon said with a chuckle as she monitored what Tiffany do from the car's rear view mirror

"Something" The last thing Taeyeon saw is her smirk before focusing on the street again, not wanting to crash her brand new car. Then she saw a black coat flew from the backseat to the passanger's seat beside them. She shifted her gaze to the mirror again. Taeyeon saw the woman fumbling with her black sleeveless dress before slipping her bra off from the dress and threw it to the front, landed on Taeyeon's lap. Making the both of them chuckle

"Oh my God can you wait for a while ?" Taeyeon asked as she met her eyes through the rear view mirror again. Tiffany just shook her head cutely, saying no as she hold her smile. All she knew after that is how she concentrated real hard as she drove to her house's complex with Tiffany's right hand on her thigh, one wrapped across her chest, hugging her from behind

"Is it still far ?" Tiffany whispered close to her right ear, her right hand cupping her visible tent, squeezing it slowly through her jeans, she only hummed and shook her head before she stopped her car infront of a huge classy looking house's gate. A man then came out from his post, making Tiffany retrieved her hands back. The walked to check Taeyeon's car license plate, bowed politely and proceed to opened the gate for her. Taeyeon drove her car inside before pulling Tiffany's coat to cover her lower region and rolled the tinted window down as she stopped beside the kind looking middle aged man

"Thankyou for your hardwork, have a goodnight" Taeyeon said politely with a smile as the man bowed again while Tiffany silently watch her from the mirror

"My pleasure, have a goodnight too, Miss" Still with a smile on her face, she nodded and drove to her personal wide garage. 'Not like the usual rich kid, she's really nice and polite. Just like what Yuri said' Tiffany thought and silently smile a bit. Her thoughts is stopped when she heard a seatbelt click. She looked around inside Taeyeon's well lighted garage filled with variations of sport cars. She tried too count but she lost count as Taeyeon's smiling face came into her sight. Tiffany smiled to her as she grabbed her shirt before pulling her to the backseat. Taeyeon just chuckled and complied, she jumped to the backseat and hovered on top of Tiffany, her hands supporting her own body, holding onto the seat as she trapped Tiffany's head in between. Tiffany's hands pulled Taeyeon down by her shirt's collar to meet her lips with her own. Both smiled into the kiss as they tried to taste every inch of each other's mouth, nibbling, sucking and sloppily moved together in sync. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon's shoulder away breathlessly as she can't hold her breath anymore, a string of saliva appeared from their parting lips making Taeyeon smiled a bit before swiftly taking it back inside her mouth and give Tiffany's swollen lips another deep kiss followed by a sweet peck and a bite on her lower lip, slightly pulling it in between her teeth before releasing it with a pop. A moan is heard when Taeyeon placed her lips on her pulse point, sucking it softly while her hands kneading her breasts through the black dress. Tiffany hugged the body on top of her tightly before flipping their position, making Taeyeon sat on her spot before with a heaving chest and Tiffany straddling her lap. Tiffany moved her hand to cupTaeyeon's jawlines as she crashed their lips together in a passionate liplock session again. She started to rub her core to the visible bulge under her, making the both of them moaned into the kiss and Taeyeon moved her hand to grab Tiffany's butt, each hand cupping the cheeks, couraging her to do more as she love the frictions she made.

"Umhhh.. can I ?" Taeyeon asked in between the kiss as she traced the wet part of the panties with her fingers

"Yesss.." Hearing the permission, she immediately pulled her panties to the side and slipped her middle finger into the wet and slippery walls

"Ohhh.. Taeyeon.. yesss. More ahhh" She ride Taeyeon's finger hard, a strained moan came out when she felt another two fingers filled her, making them three inside her, stretching and tickling her walls perfectly.

"Is this okay ?" Tiffany nodded with her eyes shut close, mouth hang open

"Ahhh Taeyeon-ahh" Her hips movements started to get frantic as she kissed Taeyeon harder, nails dug into Taeyeon's shoulder, her muffled moans got louder and louder. Taeyeon broke the kiss and sucked on her neck again, wanting to hear her moan clearly

"Come on.. Cum hard.. scream for me" A scream is heard from the shuddering body on top of Taeyeon, she felt her fingers being clenched hard inside. Making her impatient to have her member burried deep inside and got sucked hard by it. Tiffany moved her hips for a while to prolong her pleasure before stopping her movements and rested her head on Taeyeon's neck. After she got her strength back, she raised her head to meet Taeyeon's eyes, moved forward to kiss Taeyeon lazily while she lift her hips and pulled Taeyeon's fingers out. She guided Taeyeon's fingers close to her mouth, smeared the wetness on her lips and putting them inside her mouth while keeping an eye contact with the groaning Taeyeon. Feeling clean enough, Tiffany pulled them out again before cupping Taeyeon's cheeks and kiss her hard, making her moan as she tasted Tiffany for the first time through the kiss. Sweet. Just perfect for her liking. Tiffany's hand moved downwards to unbutton the four remaining buttons on Taeyeon's plaid shirt, hastily pulled it away to uncover Taeyeon's upper body. She moaned to the kiss when she ran her hands on Taeyeon's toned abs. She then skillfully unbuckled Taeyeon's belt before popping it open and pulled down the zipper as she broke the kiss. Tiffany's gaze moved to the huge tent under her, her hands cupping it and gave it soft squeezes before pulling her black briefs down, making her 8 inches monster flung out, standing proud and hard

"Mmmhmm Taeyeon.." She moaned at the sight and the feeling of Taeyeon's hot member wrapped inside her palms. Taeyeon groaned and lift Tiffany's hips before tugging on her wet panties. Tiffany got the hint and stands on her feet again, making it easier for Taeyeon to do her job.

"Turn around" Taeyeon instructed

"Hold the driver's seat headrest"

After Tiffany followed what she asked her to, she pushed her dress up to her stomach, revealing a pair of soft and sexy buttcheeks. She palmed on her favorite sexy butt cheeks before squeezing it and leaned to suck her leaking hole, making it leaked some more arousal. Tiffany sighed and pushed her hips gently backwards, wanting to feel more. She groaned when she felt Taeyeon's lips absence, she turned her head back just to see Taeyeon spitting on her own member's tip before placing her hands back to Tiffany's hips, pulling her softly

"Do you want to..?" Tiffany nodded immediately, cutting her sentence as she slowly lowers her hips until she felt Taeyeon's tip on her entrance, she circleded her hips to tease her with her wetness. Taeyeon pushed the head inside her hole teasingly before pulling out again quickly, making the both of them sighed in pleasure. Taeyeon guided Tiffany's hips lower again, slowly and gently making the half of her member inside. Then she abrubtly halt her movements before trying to pull herself out off Tiffany again

"I forgot to use the condom"

"I-I'm on pills. It's fine.." Tiffany answered shakingly, before lowering her hips again fast. Taking Taeyeon fully inside, making them moan while Taeyeon tightens her grip on Tiffany's hips.

"Are you sure this is okay ?" Tiffany just nodded and leaned her back on Taeyeon's front. Taeyeon wrapped her arm around Tiffany's stomach, hugging her close and her left hand moved to Tiffany's mound, squeezing it trough her 's hug loosen when Tiffany started to buck her hips. Raising her hips up and down.

"Mhhhm yesss.. Work it, babe" Taeyeon moved her hands to support Tiffany's hips, helping her move faster as she also moved her own hips to meet Tiffany's thrusts. Feeling her dick being clenched hard inside, Taeyeon moved her hand to rub Tiffany's clit fast, making her moan louder and her hips bucked harder. Tiffany bent forward to grab on the driver's seat tightly before moving her hips to pull Taeyeon's member out and pushed inside faster

"Ahh Taeyeon.. I-I'm gonna- ahhh mhhmm" She froze for a while while arching her back as she cummed for the second time. Taeyeon unconciously stuck out her tongue when she saw liquid streamed down her veiny full erected member then she pulled Tiffany's body to rest against her front, hugging her close as she peppered small kisses on her cheek and neck making the tired woman on her hold chuckled

"You haven't cum yet"

"I can wait" Taeyeon said with a smile

"Do you mind grabbing my drink ?" Tiffany leaned forward to reach the bottle on the passanger's seat immediately and hand it to Taeyeon

"Thanks" Taeyeon opened the cap before having some gulps and keep some inside her mouth. She placed the bottle down next to their bodies before reaching to Tiffany's chin, grabbing it, pressing their lips together, and poured the drink from her mouth to Tiffany's that welcomed immediately. Some spilled down Tiffany's chin and to her neck, wetting her already wet from sweat—dress. Their lips molded as one again before Tiffany broke the kiss and lifted her hips to pull out Taeyeon's member off from her hole just to turn her body facing Taeyeon again and straddle her hips. She locked her gaze with Taeyeon's as she lowered her hips swiftly, easily taking all of Taeyeon because of the wetness

"Ohhh.." Taeyeon moaned in between her gritted teeth and grabbed Tiffany's hips harder and slightly bucked her hips

"Ready for more ?" Tiffany whispered sexily as she lift her hips, leaving only the head inside. Before Taeyeon can answer, she silenced her with a kiss while lower her hips, taking the shaft wholly and started moving up and down. Both of the bodies trembled in the sensation as Tiffany started to move faster and her tight wall clenching Taeyeon harder. Taeyeon grabbed on her hips helping her to move

"Uhhh fuckk.. you feel so so good" Taeyeon's hand on Tiffany's hips moved up, pushing her loose dress up rubbing her sides before stopping under her breasts. Tiffany broke the kiss and pulled the dress through her head, leaving her completely bare to Taeyeon's eyes. Taeyeon licked her lips before leaning forward to trail her tongue on the sweet whiskey stain down her neck to her chest. Tiffany arched her back a bit when Taeyeon gently bit her flesh dangerously near to her hard nipple. She took Taeyeon's head on her hands, rubbing the behind of her ear while their eyes met in an intense stare. Still moving her hips, Taeyeon granted Tiffany's silent wish that have been said through her eyes. Taeyeon moved forward to suck at Tiffany's right nipple, making her arch her back more, pushing her chest closer to Taeyeon's hot mouth

"Ahhh Tae..ahh- ohhh !" She screamed when she felt Taeyeon's finger pressing on her clit, rubbing furiously, making her clench her wall tighter and felt a familiar knots on her stomach. Feeling her cock being massaged greatly inside, Taeyeon's right hand move to squeeze her buttcheek, occasionally slapping it or dug her nails gently while her left hand kept on rubbing her clit

"T-tae I'm close..Mhhmm spank meee" Taeyeon did as she thrusts her hips up mercilessly

"Taeyeon !" Tiffany slammed her forearms on Taeyeon's chest as she trembled and arched her back due to the great waves of pleasure hitting her hard

"Ohhh hmmm fuck, babe.. yesss" Taeyeon moaned as she still moving her hips slightly to dump all of her hot seeds inside her. She slides their body down a little bit with Tiffany snuggled close on top of her, forearms still on her chest, head burried on her neck. Taeyeon smiled proudly as she felt Tiffany's breath against her sweaty neck, thinking she'd done her well.

"Mmhhh Taeyeon.." Tiffany mumbled in between her kisses on Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon just smiled and wrap her arms on Tiffany's back, caressing softly

"Yeah ?" Tiffany raised her head to meet Taeyeon's gaze. Tiffany's hand moved to cup and caresses Taeyeon's right cheek, making her leaned on her hand cutely

"..I want more" Tiffany said while biting her lower lip. Taeyeon only raised her eyebrows before a smile crept in her face

-xxx-

Soft groans, moans and smooching sounds filled Taeyeon's large dimly lit room. Their belongings scattered all around the floor near the king sized bed. Giggles can be heard replacing their soft sensual sounds as they roll all over the bed. Wanting to be on top of each others when in the end Taeyeon just let the other woman do what she want to do. Tiffany smiled down as she sat on top of Taeyeon's stomach she gave Taeyeon a chaste kiss before turning her body making her back facing Taeyeon as she stand on fours, sticking her butt out to Taeyeon before wiggling it to the sides sexily. She smiled when she felt Taeyeon's hand pulling her hips closer to her face.

"Ohhhh shitt, Fany-ahh.. suck me more" Taeyeon is a moaning mess when Tiffany put her still standing and hard cock inside her mouth, sucking on the head hard and her hands playing with the balls, massaging it and pulling it softly. She moaned into the head when she felt Taeyeon's mouth eating out her pussy skillfully, while occasionally moaned in between her sucks, making Tiffany suck on her member harder. Tiffany stopped when she felt Taeyeon's cock twitching and leaking more pre cums. She sat upright and moved to lift her hips, hovering Taeyeon's member but before they made a contact, Taeyeon stopped her hips and guided her to be on her fours

"Ahhh !" Tiffany screamed in ecstasy when Taeyeon pushed all her length in, immediately pushing in and out hard while holding her hips the skin slapping sounds turned them on so bad. Feeling their peaks come faster than before, she thrusted harder and faster while her right hand pulling a fistful of Tiffany's hair into a ponytail

"Mhhmmm Fany-ah.. Yess ohhh you're so tight" She pulled her hair harder and moved her hips faster. Tiffany smiled sexily as she turned her head to see Taeyeon moving her hips fast, her abs flexing

"Ahhh it's all yours, daddy.. Fuck me hard like you wanna.. Show me how much you want me" Taeyeon pulled out slowly leaving the tip inside before slamming back in hard as her hips move full speed. Tiffany moaned harder as she felt her balls slapping her clit hard

"Ohhh I-I'm close.. fuck.. fuck me harder.."

"Scream loud again.. Cum hard for me"

"Ahh ah Tae-ahhh !"

"Hmmmh yes, babe..that's the way I like it.." Taeyeon moved her hips slow and deep as she felt Tiffany cumming on her still hard member

Taeyeon pulled out before making Tiffany lay her back on the bed gently. She rubs her thighs, down to her ankles before pulling it up and place each on her shoulders. Her right arm wrapped around Tiffany's legs, holding it still while her left hand grabbing the base of her cock, aligning the tip to Tiffany's entrance again before pushing in slowly, making Tiffany shut her eyes close and moaned loud. Taeyeon sighed in pleasure when she's fully inside again

"Move, Tae.. I want y— oohhhhh" Taeyeon moved her hips fast and deep as she felt herself nearing her climax

"I want all of you, fuck me deep ahhh.. have all of me, Tae"

"Mhhh f-fuck I'm close" Taeyeon said shakingly as she moved full speed

"Cum inside me, Tae.. Fill me.. –ahhh"

"Oh fuck.. Yesss, Fany-ah..fuck fuck" Taeyeon slowed down her movements after they came together. She moved her hips deep and slow constantly before putting Tiffany's legs down and carry her to the middle of the bed, placing her head on top of a comfy pillow. Taeyeon finally pulled out and pull the comforters to cover their bodies before sprawled her body beside Tiffany, catching her breath.

"Are you into after sex cuddles ?" Taeyeon said cutely breaking the silence. Earning a laugh from Tiffany. She turned her head to the right, meeting Taeyeon's eyes

"It depends"

"Depends on what ?"

"The person I had sex with ?"

"What about me ?" Taeyeon asked cutely with a dorky smile on her face while opening her arms wide. Tiffany just laugh again and scooted closer to Taeyeon, resting her head on Taeyeon's neck, her arms wrapped possessively around Taeyeon's hips

"Yessss" Taeyeon cheered in victory as she wrapped her arms around Tiffany,holding her closer

"Tae ?"

"Yea ?"

"You're such a beast in bed"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Taeyeon remarked, making the both of them laugh

"What kind of beast ?" She continued

"Hmmm.. Maybe.. A gorilla ?"

"What ? Because we're families with the apes ?"

"Maybe.. also, both you and gorillas have short legs"

"Yah !"

"And you looked like a baby capuchin monkey who evolved into a gorilla as soon as you touched the bed"

"You're saying that I'm basically a monkey ?"

"Yep" Tiffany nodded her head against Taeyeon's chest. She shrieked when Taeyeon moved her hands to tickle her sides

"Oh my God hahahhahaha please stop" Taeyeon didn't stop until she felt like to. And when she did, Tiffany is breathless once again. Taeyeon hovered her face on top of Tiffany's smiling charmingly for her as she moved her hand to caress her cheek

"Fany-ah ?"

"Yes"

"I got a question again"

"Such a capuchin with a lot of questions you are. Shoot"

"You told me I can call you whatever I like, right ?" Tiffany nodded

"I can call you mine, then ?" Tiffany's eyes turned into a pair of cresents before nodding once again. Taeyeon leaned down to give her a sweet kiss, both of them smiled into the kiss

"Oh my gosh look at the time. It's almost 6 in the morning" Taeyeon said after breaking the kiss

"I'm tired" Tiffany let out a yawn

"Let's sleep. Thankyou, Fany-ah I had a great time"Taeyeon said with a wink before pulling Tiffany closer to her body like before and both of them drifted into their dreamlands

Loud rings from Taeyeon's phone woke her up. She groaned and tried to stretch but her movement stopped as she realized she still got Tiffany's body pressing close to hers. She smiled thinking about the happenings from few hours back, Taeyeon leaned to kiss the top of her head before another ring brought her back into reality. She carefully slipped herself off from Tiffany's hold and walked to their pile of clothes, grabbing her jeans, she pulled her ringing iPhone from her front pocket before answering the call

"Yes, umma ?"

"Morning, kid. Don't forget we have a lunch appointment with the Hwangs at 12" Taeyeon froze as she remembered about it, her mom set up a meeting for her and the Hwangs' youngest daughter because she had been alone from 5 years ago when her ex left her for another person. She wasn't even interested but her mom forced her to. Now that she has Tiffany, she's more unwilling to go.

"No, umma let me tell you something. I got a news—"

"Taenggu-yah, no. I'm not accepting any excuse. We will not cancel the meeting. Tell me that something you want to tell later at lunch. I'll see you there"

"Umma, pl—" And her mom hang up. Taeyeon ruffled her hair in frustation before a voice made her stop

"Taeyeon-ah.. what's wrong ?" Tiffany asked drowsily while rubbing her eyes. Taeyeon smiled and jumped into the bed again, hugging Tiffany under the covers

"Morning, babe..." Taeyeon placed a peck on Tiffany's nose, making her crinkle her nose cutely

"My mom, she.. set me up to have a lunch meeting with her friend's family. She wants to introduce me to their daughter.. But ! I'll definitely tell them that I've finally taken by someone now. No worries" Taeyeon said reasuringly with a smile. Tiffany just nodded and hugged Taeyeon closer with a sleepy smile on her face. Then, Tiffany's phone rang

"Geez, really ?" Tiffany tried to sit but Taeyeon stopped her

"Let me take it"

"It's in my pocket" Taeyeon nodded and proceed to take it and brought it back to Tiffany

"Thanks, boo" Taeyeon laid down again before Tiffany snuggled closer into her again

"Yes, dad ?"

"Steph, don't forget the lunch appointment today, at 12 in our hotel" Tiffany groaned as she remembered it

"Dad, I have—"

"Oh I got a meeting right now. Talk to me later, okay baby girl ? Don't be late ! See you. Muah" And her dad hanged up.

"Oh my God what's wrong with lunch appointments today ?!" Tiffany said in frustation

"I'll also definitely tell them about you. About my new found girlfriend" Tiffany continued before kissing Taeyeon's lips lightly, making the both of them smile. Then Tiffany's eyes shifted on the clock on Taeyeon's nightstand

"It's almost 10:30 ! We gotta hurry"

-xxx-

"Oh, baby girl. You're not late again" Tiffany's dad rose from her seat to welcome her daughter, hugging her before placing a kiss on Tiffany's forehead. Tiffany just smiled to him. Then her eyes locked to the middle aged couple on the other side of the fancy table. Familiar faces she thought she had seen before

"Sir, ma'am, this is my youngest daughter, Stephanie Hwang"

"Good afternoon, I'm Stephanie Hwang. Nice to meet you" Tiffany said politely with a smile before bowing to the couple infront of her

"Such a lovely girl. Nice to meet you too"

"Now where is our kid" the middle aged man continued while his eyes wandered around the spacey hall

"Excuse me ! I'm sorry I'm a little bit late !" A familiar voice entered Tiffany's ear

"It's fine, come here young lady" Tiffany's dad said with a smile. The girl with the familiar voice bowed to Tiffany's parents before her eyes met Tiffany's

"Tiffany ?!"

"Taeyeon ?!"

"Wh-what ? You girls knew each other ?" Tiffany's dad asked in disbelief

"Y-yeah.." Tiffany answered, still in shock

"Where did you girls meet ?" Taeyeon's mom asked this time

"Uh.. Yuri's party" "Yuri's place" They said in the same time, mentally slapping her foreheads

"Um, yes, we- uh met in Yuri's place, when she threw a party there !" Taeyeon stuttered and smiled forcefully, explaining as good as she could. She wouldn't want her parents and Tiffany's parents know they met in Yuri's strip club. They could get their heads chopped off together if their parents ever found out. Taeyeon and Tiffany internally cried when she saw their parents nodded their head

"Ah, I see. Let's have the lunch, shall we ?"

-xxx-

"Oh that was intense" Taeyeon said with a sigh as she slumped into the driver's seat. Tiffany chuckled and hold Taeyeon's hand in between her hands

"But we made it. Alive and well" Tiffany said, making the both of them chuckled

"I'm glad they approve our relationship"

"Me too. But it was their idea to set us up anyway !"

"Sadly, we already met at Yuri's party before" Taeyeon remarked, eliciting more laughs

"Oh ! How did you end up being a 'stripper' at Yuri's ? I really believed that you're a pro stripper. But you're actually the Hwangs' youngest daughter !"

"Well, things I do for the person I like"

"Me ? You knew me since before ?"

"Yuri is actually a close family friend of mine. I saw her hang out a lot with this cute capuchin I like from the first time I saw the capuchin"

"..so I talked to her, and she said she'll help gladly. So boom. Here I am" Taeyeon just shook her head in disbelief, but a smile on her face

"Be here with me for a long time, then" Taeyeon said while rubbing circles on Tiffany's hand

"I'd love to" Tiffany said with a smile before Taeyeon leaned in again to kiss Tiffany's lips ever so lightly


	3. Do What We Do

Fany-ah I know you're busy, but I can't help but to text you. I just want to remind you that I love you lots..

I really miss you L Text me later when you're home ? And don't skip meals. I love you 3' Tiffany smiled brightly seeing her fiance's text that she haven't read since 5 hours ago because of her work. They have been working extra hard to earn extra money to prepare for their own future house that should be ready soon.

'Awww my lonely baby I love you lottsss toooo. I'm home and I didn't skip any meal today :D' Tiffany slumped on the couch in the living room with a smile after she sent the reply. Not until 1 minute, her phone beeped

'333 can I come over ? Oh btw, check the kitchen I got some stuffs for you' And Tiffany found various kind of flowers placed beautifully in a pink vase on the dining table. Beside the vase, a box of homemade cupcakes and chocolates were placed with a pink note filled with Taeyeon's writing and doodles on top of it.

I want my pink piggy to eat well and stay happy.

'Tae you snuck in ?' Tiffany typed on her phone, her heart feels warm and smile stayed on her face

'Fyi I'm not that kind of person :p I politely asked permission from my future father and mother in law :D Didn't they tell you ?'

'Didn't they tell you that they're gonna go out of the town for the weekend ? And thankyou so much, boo. You really are the best. I love youuuu'

'Aww I love you too, babe.. and ohh really ? *smirks* I can come over then ? ;)'

'No. I'm busy'

'Awww but it's Saturday evening... I'll help to get your works done, then'

'I wouldn't want doodles of fishes in the dress designs'

'I'll doodle on you then...with my kisses... :*'

'Ew you. Maybe you can help me with something else'

'Whatever it is, babe just let me come over. I want to see you L'

'I need you to help me with these stuffs... I'm gonna get wet real soon. You can use the spare key I gave you'

'Be right there on 5 minutes.' Tiffany smirked.

-xxx-

"Fany-ah ?" Taeyeon walked inside the living room, biting her lower lip in excitement

"Taetae I'm here" Hearing Tiffany's voice, she walked to the kitchen with dirty thoughts in her mind, thinking about what would Tiffany prepare for her after not seeing each other in almost a week

"Hi, Tae ! You said you wanted to help. Please help me out with this" Taeyeon's expectation dropped to the rock bottom when she looked at pile of dishes in the kitchen sink. Tiffany's blouse's sleeves are rolled to her forearms and her hands are wet. Oh so this is what she was talking ab-

"Chop chop, Tae. You continue washing the dishes and I'll iron the clothes" Tiffany's words cut her thoughts. Taeyeon groaned in disbelief as she saw Tiffany holding her laugh

"Fany-ahhhh" She whined with a pout on her lips.

"What ? You said you wanted to help" Tiffany said while rinsing her hands before turning the water tap off and walked to her pouting fiance

"You said you want to help, Taetae" She repeated with a smile on her face. Teasing her and cupping both Taeyeon's puffed cheeks with her wet hands

"Yah ! Don't !" Tiffany finally let her laugh out when Taeyeon grabbed her hands while laughing. Taeyeon wiped Tiffany's wet hands on the chest part of the white hoodie she's wearing before placing kisses on Tiffany's knuckles and lead them to circle Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon moved her hands to pull Tiffany by her hips, making their body pressed close, foreheads rested on each other, giggles escaping their smiling lips. Tiffany wetted her lips and closing her eyes while inching closer, pressed her lips to Taeyeon's softly. Taeyeon shut her eyes too and sighed to the kiss, feeling butterflies on her stomach after not having Tiffany so close to her for almost a week, a quite long time for both of them. Tiffany broke the kiss with a smile, her smile got wider when she met Taeyeon's lovestruck gaze, and showed Taeyeon her best eyesmile. Both feeling so happy and relieved to finally being wrapped on each other's arms

"I missed you" Taeyeon placed another peck on Tiffany's lips, pulled away for a second just to admire her beautiful soon-wife-to-be and leaned in again to shower her face with kisses, making Tiffany scrunched her face with a smile. Taeyeon felt her heart beats faster when Tiffany's cute husky giggles is heard. Tiffany blindly ran her hand over Taeyeon's face to pinch her lips lightly to stop her. More husky giggles slipped out of her lips when she saw Taeyeon's cute duckface. She let Taeyeon's lips go before pulling Taeyeon closer by her cheeks to capture her lips for a slow kiss. Taeyeon sighed again when she felt Tiffany's pair of soft lips gently sucking her upper lip, Taeyeon's hands pulled Tiffany's hips closer and rub her sides upside down lovingly. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's lip in between her lips before releasing it and crash her body to Taeyeon, hugging her tight and nuzzled her face to Taeyeon's neck.

"I'm glad you're here, Tae"

"I'm glad too" Taeyeon's right hand moved to caress the back of Tiffany's head while her left hand still holding her close

"Have you eaten ?" Taeyeon shook her head

"What would you like for dinner ?" Taeyeon pressed her lips to Tiffany's ear before answering

"You" Tiffany lifted her head to meet Taeyeon's eyes again while biting her lips, holding her giggle

"You can't"

"Whyyyyy" Taeyeon whined and pouted her lips cutely again like before

"Because I say so"

"I love you, baby Tae" Tiffany continued. She placed a peck on Taeyeon's pout, managed to wipe it off and replace it with Taeyeon's charming dimple smile

"I love you too. You must be tired. Go rest, babe. I'll iron the clothes too" Taeyeon leaned to place a peck on Tiffany's neck while patting her butt, making Tiffany smile before pulling herself away from Tiffany's hug. She rolled her hoodie's sleeves while walking to the sink and proceed to continue Tiffany's work diligently. Leaving Tiffany awed and grateful for having Taeyeon as her fiance.

-xxx-

Tiffany quickly rushed out of her room freshly bathed when she smelled a delicous scent from the kitchen. She walked pass the living room and found a pile of neat ironed clothes placed on the sofa. She then proceed to the kitchen and caught a sight of her fiance's back wearing her pink apron, stirring something on the pan.

"Sweet and sour pork !" Tiffany said excitedly as she wrap her hands around Taeyeon's shoulder. Taeyeon jerked on her hold, clearly shocked

"Babe ?"

"Yea ?"

"Next time, if I ever got a heart attack please tell umma that I love her"

"Yah ! You won't. I'll shock you more so that you'll be immune" Tiffany said jokingly while hugging Taeyeon tighter, making her laugh and moved her free hand to caress Tiffany's arm.

"Let's eat"

They snuggled up on the wide sofa after they're done eating. They're facing each other, arms keeping each other close as they kept up with what they've been missing out, laughing at their own jokes with stolen kisses in between. Feeling like teenagers again, like when 17 years old Taeyeon usually snuck out from her house at night just to cuddle with also 17 years old Tiffany when Tiffany's parents are out for their usual weekend business trip.

"Umma said laying down after eating is bad" Taeyeon randomly stated, making the both of them laugh. Taeyeon always said that whenever they do it. Since 7 years ago.

"Time flies" Tiffany leaned in with a smile to capture Taeyeon's lips. Nibbling on her lower lip as her right hand played with Taeyeon's left ear. Tiffany then pushed Taeyeon to lay on her back before moving her body to straddle Taeyeon's stomach. The kiss grow hotter as Tiffany moved her hips lower, pressing her clothed womanhood to Taeyeon's jeans clad member. Both moaned when Tiffany pressed their breasts together and rocked her body. Taeyeon took the lead with tracing Tiffany's lips with her tongue before slipping in to meet Tiffany's pink muscle, her hands groping Tiffany's butt, supporting her to keep on rubbing.

"Mhhm Taeyeon-ah.." Tiffany broke the kiss when Taeyeon started to buck her hips, making her jean's seam pressing deliciously against her clit. She sat up and placed her hands on Taeyeon's abs as she grinds onto Taeyeon harder. Taeyeon sat up and took Tiffany into her hold before placing kisses on her jaw, and moving to her ear, licking and nibbling on her lobe, eliciting moans and groans of pleasure from Tiffany.

"I believe..you want better..than just dry humping,..my baby" Taeyeon whispered sexily in between her licks. Tiffany nodded. Taeyeon smirked and positioned to rest her back on the sofa's back rest, making Tiffany stop her rubbings for a while. Once they're settled, Tiffany sat on Taeyeon's bulge again before kissing Taeyeon hard and pull away. She pulled her tee off, and proceed to stand and took her shorts off too when she felt Taeyeon tugging on it. Completely bare from Taeyeon's eyes, she smiled sexily and leaned in to pepper Taeyeon's jaw with kisses while her hands are busy fumbling to open Taeyeon's jeans

"No bras and panties when I'm around. Such a naughty girl" Taeyeon said while running her hands on Tiffany's bare back. Taeyeon lift her hips when Tiffany tried to pull her jeans down along with her boxers, revealing her half erected cock. Tiffany got up on Taeyeon's lap again before pulling her hoodie off. A shriek from Tiffany is heard when Taeyeon flipped their position. Taeyeon smirked and leaned down to lead Tiffany into another liplock session. Taeyeon tilted her head to kiss Tiffany deeper when she felt both of Tiffany's hands getting lost in her hair, massaging her head and pulling her closer. Tiffany licked Taeyeon's upper lip before meeting Taeyeon's tongue inside her mouth. Taeyeon broke the kiss after a while when her hand felt their mixed saliva flowed down wetting Tiffany's cheek. She wiped the wet trail with her lips before meeting Tiffany's eyes and smiled. Tiffany smiled too and her right hand reached up to cup Taeyeon's left cheek, her thumb caressing gently

"My Taeyeon.." Taeyeon smiled charmingly hearing Tiffany's dreamy voice. She leaned down to kiss Tiffany's lips sweetly.

"Yours only" Taeyeon said in the middle of her kiss and licks on Tiffany's neck. Taeyeon moaned when she felt Tiffany's hand stroking her shaft, pumping it slowly

"Tae make love to me" Tiffany purred close to Taeyeon's ear. Taeyeon hastily moved to grab her jeans, her hand immediately reached for her front pockets and to the back pockets when she can't find what she wants

"In case you lost it I'm still keeping one in the drawer inside my wardrobe"

"Right"

"Hurryyy" Tiffany purred and sat up while holding her giggle seeing Taeyeon jog to her room while uselessly covering her huge member with her small hands. Not long after that Taeyeon came back with a small foil package on her hand. Tiffany shut her thighs close hard when she saw Taeyeon hotly tearing the wrapper using her teeth and right hand while her left hand is still holding on her lower part. Taeyeon quickly slumped into the couch and putting the plastic stuff on her hard cock.

"Hmmmh Taetae..." Tiffany moaned in between her licks on Taeyeon's jaw when she can't take it anymore. She purposedly pressing her breasts to Taeyeon's arm while her hand wandered up and down caressing Taeyeon's chest and abs

"Ughh okay come here get on my lap" Taeyeon guided Tiffany to hover over her standing member. Her left hand on Tiffany's hips and one on her cock, aligning it to her entrance before Tiffany lowers her hips down slowly while maintaining an eye contact until their hips became one, leaving no spaces between them. Knowing it's been a while since she have her member inside Tiffany, she kept her hips still and her fingers rubbing her clit softly, wanting Tiffany to relax a bit

"Ahhh Taetae" Tiffany moaned and arched her back when she felt Taeyeon's hot mouth enveloping her left nipple, sucking and licking it profesionally. After a while, Tiffany started to rock her hips slowly, making the both of them moan

"Mhh you feel so good, babe.."

" How long has it been ?" Taeyeon asked in above whisper when their eyes met

"T-two months ? I.. I don't know ahhh.. It's been s-so long" Tiffany answered before silencing Taeyeon with her own lips, kissing her sloppily. She ride Taeyeon's cock up and down sexily, making Taeyeon buck her hips to meet hers. Taeyeon felt her body went wild as she come nearing her climax after a long couple of months without any release. Her cock stretching and filling Tiffany to the fullest, twitching inside when she felt Tiffany's walls clamping harder

"Come on -ahhh babe.. work it.. I'm so closeee" Taeyeon said in between her moans

"Ahh Tae ! Ahh ahhh" Nearing their long awaited climaxes, Tiffany's phone ringtone blasted in the living room

"Nooooo ! Please a little bit more ahh babe.. please" Taeyeon moved her hips faster desperately before Tiffany holding her hips down with her hands

"T-Tae sorry please stop. It must be my mom calling" Taeyeon finally just nodded in understanding and shut her eyes close while gritting her teeth when she lost Tiffany's warmth as she stands up to get her phone on the coffe table near the couch

"Hello ? Yes, mom ?" Tiffany answered while looking at Taeyeon apologetically

"Yea, I had dinner with Taeyeon"

"No we didn't go out. Taeyeon is here. She cooked" They both smiled when Taeyeon saw Tiffany informed proudly to her mom

"Oh ? Okay hang on"

"Daddy wants to talk to you" Tiffany said to Taeyeon. She sat on Taeyeon's lap again while switching the phone into loudspeaker mode before handing the phone to Taeyeon

"Hello ?"

"Yes, good evening, dad. Taeyeon here"

"Good evening, Taeyeon, umm.. I've said this like million times when you're home alone with my baby girl.."

'Oh, honey, not again.. they're already adults, no need to remind them-' They chuckled when they can hear Tiffany's mom voice at the back

"I still need to, Tiffany is my baby I don't want 'that' to happen to my baby before they're married"

"So, Taeyeon.." Taeyeon's eyes lost in Tiffany's playful pair when she lift her hips to make her tip rubbing at her entrance. She shook her head, telling her no while pushing her hips softly

"Taeyeon ?" Taeyeon shut her eyes and swallowed her moan hard when Tiffany slammed her hips down

"...Yes, dad" Veins are visible on her neck when she clenched her jaw tight, feeling Tiffany started to gyrate her hips

"You need to be extra careful about this. You have to use.. that.. I explained to you both everytime.. if you two decided to do..." Her cock getting harder again and she clearly didn't catch what Tiffany's dad is saying. She came back to reality and froze when she heard Tiffany's dad clearing his throat

"Just don't do anything funny to my baby"

"I-I won't, dad"

"Good. I trust you" Tiffany lifted her hips up, leaving only the cock's head inside before sliding down again deliciously, making Taeyeon threw her head back and put her palm on her mouth when she nearly screamed because of the sensation

"Yes.. Thank you, dad" Taeyeon said politely in above whisper. The mentally kicked herself when she realized what she just did

"Why are you whispering ?" Tiffany's dad asked firmly. Tiffany saw Taeyeon's face went pale before grabbing the phone from Taeyeon and kept her hips unmoved. Not wanting to torture her poor Taeyeon more

"Dad, I'm trying to watch the movie.. It's nearing the climax" Tiffany said while smirking to the dumbfounded Taeyeon

"Oh ? Sorry baby cake. Is the movie good ?"

"Sooo good, dad ! We should watch it together sometime !" Tiffany said cheerfully and cutely like usual

"Sure, baby. Can't wait. You go enjoy the movie first with Taeyeon. Take care"

"You too, daddy" They can hear Tiffany's dad's fatherly chuckle on the line

"Have a goodnight, my baby"

"Goodnight, daddy" And he hung up. There's a beat of silence before giggles are heard

"Your dad could've cut my cock off if he knew I was fucking his baby cake daughter while answering his call" Taeyeon finally let out her moans after finishing her sentence, feeling the woman on top of her starting to move her hips again. Riding the stiff cock up and down slowly

"You should've seen your pale face" Tiffany said teasingly before cupping her cheeks and crash their lips together. Taeyeon protested by pinching her clit quite hard just to make Tiffany's body jerked and moaned to the kiss

"Mmmhh finish me, Tae" Tiffany said while staring straight to Taeyeon's flamy eyes. Hearing Tiffany's command, she took Tiffany's body in her hold before rising from the couch and lay her body down gently on the rug infront of the couch. Once she's settled in between Tiffany's opened legs, she moved her hands to intertwine her fingers with Tiffany's and pin her hands beside Tiffany's head. Tiffany squeezed Taeyeon's hands and arched her back when Taeyeon started to pull out and push in fast.

"Ahh Tae" Tiffany squirmed when Taeyeon sucked a particular spot on her neck, keeping her mouth there licking and nibbling carefully to not leave any hickey.

"Ngghhh deeper.. yesss ummhh faster –ahh" Their nearing pleasure was overwhelming, heavy breathing and moans filling the air. Tiffany circled her legs on Taeyeon's waist when she can't handle the immense bliss given by Taeyeon

"Cum with me baby.. scream my name"

"Taeyeon ahhh !" Tiffany arched her back while her scream is blasting in the quiet living room. Taeyeon's body froze and shut her eyes close for a while when she exploded before starting to move her hips again, making Tiffany's body shudder in pleasure everytime Taeyeon pushed deep inside her, gyrating her hips when her hips is on a full thrust, dumping all her 2 months stored seeds into the condom. Tiffany immediately hug Taeyeon's body close after Taeyeon let go of her sweaty hands.

"Mhh you're awesome.. I need more, Tae" Tiffany said before capturing Taeyeon's lips into a slow deep kiss. Taeyeon wandered her hand downwards, caressing Tiffany's thigh before moving up to wander in their wet joined lower parts

"Hmmm you came so much,babe.. I'm just that good, eh ?" Taeyeon boasted in a joking manner but Tiffany approved by showing her thumbs up with a blush and a cute smile on her face, making Taeyeon giggled and kissing her softly

"Round two ?" Taeyeon said while wriggling her eyebrows

"My room ?"

"Anywhere you want, babe"

"Ahhh Taetae... yesss.. so goood ahh" Tiffany rested her back on the bedpost while having her fiance's head in between her legs, eating her out profesionally

"Mhhmmm" Taeyeon felt more tugs on her hair when she hummed and suck her clit hard. She made an eye contact with Tiffany as she pulled away before sticking her tongue out and lick her from her hole to her clit hard, making Tiffany moan uncontrollably. Loving the taste, Taeyeon traced her way down with her tongue to the leaking source, cleaning up her previous cum, licking and sucking before pushing her tongue in. She smiled into it when she felt Tiffany's hole leaking fresh pre cums

"Ohhh I love your tongue.. a little bit more, babe" Tiffany said despreately while bucking her hips, nearing her peak once again. Taeyeon looked up, seeing her woman shut her eyes close with her mouth hanging agape producing moans and sighs. Taeyeon joined her point, middle and ring fingers together, moving her mouth to suck on her clit hard while moving her fingers in and out fast

"OH MY GOD ! Taeee ! Ahhmmm" Taeyeon smirked proudly when she felt tugs on her hair. She slowed her fingers' motion before pulling out and her mouth collecting the flowing sweet juice. Immediately sucking in and cleaning her up

"Hmmm Taeyeon-ahh" Tiffany cupped Taeyeon's cheek to pull her up to kiss her. She moaned to the kiss when she tasted herself on Taeyeon's mouth. The kiss died down slowly as Tiffany started to catch her breath. She pushed Taeyeon gently to lay on the bed before snuggling close to her, resting her head on Taeyeon's chest. Tiffany's hand caressed Taeyeon's chest lovingly before tracing down to her abs and lower to play with her semi-hard cock. She hummed and stroked the shaft up and down slowly, loving the feeling of her soft skin on her palm.

"You know you'll have to lull it back to sleep if you're waking it up" Taeyeon said while pressing her lips on Tiffany's forehead

"That's what I'm planning to do"

"Hurry and get it done, then" Taeyeon shifted her body to face Tiffany and snuggle her face to Tiffany's cutely, making her blush and smile widely.

"Hurry get it done" Taeyeon repeated, pressing her lips lightly to Tiffany's lips, giving it light pecks

"Shhh.. No need to rush, baby Tae"

"Hmmmh let's slip into the shower shall we ?" Taeyeon moaned and whispered to Tiffany's lips when she felt Tiffany's thumb rubbing on her cock's flushed tip, tracing the slit slowly. Tiffany just nodded

The moaning and heavy breathing sounds echoing in the bathroom. They're standing under the warm water flows from the shower head. Tiffany's body is trapped between the wet wall and Taeyeon's equally wet hot body. Taeyeon's hands are cupping Tiffany's cheek while she let Tiffany's hands do their works lower. They moaned into their sloppy kisses whenever Tiffany aligned Taeyeon's tip to rub her clit.

"Uhhh Tae I want you so bad.."

"Hold on, babe I need to get another condom"Taeyeon said while trying to stop Tiffany's hands

"I got none left"

"Ah, right..." Taeyeon tried to cover her dissapointment by peppering kisses on Tiffany's neck

"Just.. ahhh just do me raw, Tae. I want to feel you" Taeyeon's heart skipped a beat hearing Tiffany's words

"Your dad, he—"

"He'll cut your dick off ? He wouldn't know if we just keep it a secret.. Come on, babe don't you want to feel me too ?" Tiffany said sexily near Taeyeon's ear, making her stomach do somersaults at the thoughts of feeling Tiffany without the condom in between

"And if he ever knew, which he wouldn't. I'll keep your precious treasure safe. What will I be without your little monster.."

"..come inside, baby.. I'm waiting, ummhh.."

"Oh, shit.. O-okay, okay I'm going in right now" Taeyeon said frantically while taking a hold of her rock hard shaft and align it to Tiffany's entrance

"Mhhh that's my baby Tae" Tiffany purred ever so sexily while holding Taeyeon close

"Ohh yes baby you're so tight"

"Ahhhh you feel so good, Tae.. so so good"

"Hold on tight" Taeyeon carried Tiffany up who immediately circled her legs to Taeyeon's waist, taking her deeper, lowering her hips slowly until they leave no spaces in between. Taeyeon just stayed still with her eyes close and pleasure is written all over her face. Loving how she can feel Tiffany's hot and slippery walls clenching her sensitive part directly

"I don't want to have you with condoms ever again" Taeyeon said with a smile, making Tiffany laugh and put kisses on her cheek

"Tiffany approves" More giggles and smooching sounds is heard

"Move, Tae"

"Ohhhh my God" Tiffany squeezed Taeyeon's shoulder tightly when she felt Taeyeon's bare shaft rubbing out of her walls before pushing in deep, her tip bumping into her favorite spot and repeat until they felt closer to their climaxes again

"Taeyeon-aahhh.." Tiffany's mouth keeps on searching for something to occupy. She sloppily kiss Taeyeon's lips before moving to her chin, licking and biting it softly whenever Taeyeon jerked her hips hard. Taeyeon moaned when Tiffany sensually caressing and grabbing her flexed arms because of hooking Tiffany's thighs up. A tinge went down Taeyeon's back when Tiffany ran her nails up from Taeyeon's forearms to her shoulder and dug them into the back of Taeyeon's neck, making her roll her head back in pleasure.

"Taetae I-I'm close" Taeyeon just hummed when she felt her cock got massaged harder inside, making it a little bit harder to move, but she like it. She concentrated hard to keep on hitting the spots her fiance like, making her squirm on her hold and her mouth wanders over Taeyeon's face. Taeyeon closed her eyes at the feeling of Tiffany's tongue licking up from her cheekbone to the side of her left eye. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's wet bangs to the back while locking their gaze intensely while moaning close to Taeyeon's mouth. Moans and slapping skin sounds sounded sexier than usual because of the extra wetness from the water flowing down from the top of their heads down to their bodies

"Ahh ! Ah Taeyeon-ahh"

"Babe I want you to cum all over my dick" Taeyeon whispered while pressing her lips to Tiffany's ear, making Tiffany holds her head closer as she exploded

"Taetae-ahhh !" Taeyeon holds Tiffany close when she felt her body trembling from the huge wave of pleasure hitting her hard. She unconciously stuck out her tongue when she felt hot liquids showering her cock inside, making her body went crazy as she moved her hips faster and deeper, feeling so close to her peak

"Cum, my Taeyeon.. cum inside me.. ahhhm fill me" Tiffany moaned to Taeyeon's ear, licking her lobe before easing the tip to the ear canal

"Mhh fuck, baby, f-fuck" Taeyeon quickly put Tiffany's body down gently to stand on her feet and circled her left arm on Tiffany's waist to support her while Tiffany's arms circling around Taeyeon's neck. Much to Tiffany's surprise, Taeyeon pulled out before jerking herself off with her right hand quickly. Spurting a lot of white thick jizz on Tiffany's inner thigh, so close to her twitching womanhood. They both moan as Taeyeon aimed her tip to Tiffany's clit, shooting more of her loads while jerking her hips before spreading it all over with her cock's flushed head. The flowing water from the shower head immediately wash it off Tiffany's lower part. Taeyeon tapped the clit with her tip twice and massaging her soften member slowly before just letting it hang around loosely on her hips. Taeyeon smiled when their eyes met

"I love you" Taeyeon said sweetly before inching closer to capture Tiffany's upper lip in between her own

"Taeyeon-ahhh" Tiffany whined rather sounded dissapointedly after breaking the kiss. Taeyeon looked at her confusedly

"Why, babe ? Did I do something you didn't want ?" Tiffany nodded

"What is it ? I'm sorry, babe—"

"Why didn't you come inside ? You've wanted to do it since God knows when" The confused expression on Taeyeon's face faded and got replaced by a wide smile. She ran her right hand through her wet hair, pulling it back charmingly, making Tiffany blushed and bit her lower lip

"Fany-ah.." Taeyeon said softly and wrapping Tiffany's hands inside hers

"I don't want to risk anything. I don't want to do anything 'funny' to my beloved soon-wife-to-be" Tiffany was about to retort when she think it's because of her dad's words but Taeyeon cut her even before she able to say a word

"I wouldn't mind marrying you right on this moment, or if you're having our baby inside even before our marriage.. It's just that.. If I have successfully waited for 7 years, I can definitely wait for another 2 weeks, right ?" Tiffany's heart fluttered when she saw Taeyeon smiled softly and her eyes shows love. A massive love for her

"We're just 2 weeks away from our wedding, Fany-ah.." Taeyeon cupped Tiffany's reddens cheeks before giving her a sweet kiss

"We got everything ready.." Taeyeon leaned in to capture Tiffany's lips in light slow kisses

"From your dresses to our honeymoon destination.." Taeyeon said in between their kisses. She smiled when she felt Tiffany's hands grabbing on each sides of her hips

"..And on our first night as a married couple.." Taeyeon pulled away with a smirk on her lips and she winked

"..You know what will happen" Tiffany lurched forward to hug Taeyeon tightly with a smile on her face. Feeling awed once again because of her fiance's doings. She broke the hug to peck Taeyeon's lips sweetly and her thumbs are rubbing Taeyeon's cheeks

"What should I do ? I'm so in love with you, Tae" Taeyeon giggled seeing Tiffany blushing while showing her beautiful eyesmile

"Just.. keep on being in love with me because I will, too. Forever"


	4. Talk Dirty To Me

Tiffany is a female escort, providing sexual pleasure for her clients in exchange of money or other expensive things like jewelries, cars, clothes. When the men pay, the price must be over 3000 $.Only rich men can rent her for an erotic night. Everything she does is written on a piece of paper. From small teasing to sex, the price is slowly increasing. She often has small perverted old men. Her nose crunches at the sight. She never get pleasured well because of their freaking small dick hanging between their legs. Still, she likes the money. It's hard to fake moans and fake an orgasm.

Tonight she was told, she have a new customer. Unfortunately, they didn't told Tiffany anything about that anonymous person. They normally tell her his name, but now it was a exception. She shrugged and didn't pay much attention to that small detail. It's not like she cares about their name or anything, but the men love hearing her moan out their names. Tiffany, on the other side founds it annoying and tiring.

She was wearing IRO's 'Oxford' black dress with a pair of Jimmy Choo's Halo high heeled sandals. Tiffany took a last glance in the mirror before smiling, but her smile slowly faded when she remembered she had another night with some old little dick man. Sometimes she wondered if she stayed in America and did all this job, she'd more than probably earn some good pleasure. She even thought of doing it with black men. Her mouth salivating at the thought of big, thick dicks.

"Yeah, but Koreans don't have it. I pity myself." a sigh escaped her red luscious plump lips. She grabbed her purse and exited the penthouse. Yes, from all the money she had, she bought everything without even thinking about the price. Once she exited the building, a black Rolls-Royce Phantom waited for her. With mouth agape, she approached the car and the driver stepped out. He gave Tiffany a 90 degrees bow and opened the door for her.

"This way Miss." he spoke, snapping Tiffany back to reality. The corner of her lips curving up in a smile. Once she stepped inside, she was welcomed by the car's kakhi-coloured leather interior. It smelled good; there was a fragrance that filled her senses fully. She was dazed by the mixture of bergamot, rose, vetiver, and styrax. Her eyes closed before they opened again. The driver already was driving to Park Hyatt Hotel, one of the most expensive hotels in Seoul.

He's probably very rich. She thought, judging by this car that probably worth hundreds of thousands of dollars and how her boss told her that person is paying for the hotel room 5300 $ just for one night.

"Miss , we arrived." the driver went out and opened the door for Tiffany. She snapped back from her thoughts and stepped out from the luxurious car. I'm going to miss this car.

The driver bowed and Tiffany made way inside the hotel. Some men were throwing her small glances, it didn't mattered the age, nor how they were with their girlfriends or possible wives. Tiffany mentally smirked, swaying her hips to see from the corner of her eyes, more men drooling at the sight. It wasn't her fault she was all curvy with phenomenal assets. She took the elevator to 18th floor, where the hotel room was located. Pretty high from her opinion, but it didn't matter. The elevator made a 'ting' sound and its doors opened. She kept walking straight, until she arrived in front of the door. Her hand gripped onto the door knob, turning it until it finally opened. The sound of her high heels clicked on the luscious oiled oak parquet. The hotel room was a Presidential Suite, it was spacious and from there could be seen the view of the beautiful Seoul. It was dark, but she could see a figure, sitting on the armchair. It was way too dark to describe how that person looked like, but she knew that person could see her. The moonlight was illuminating over her. Not whole, but just some features and skin. With one snap of fingers from that person, the room began to lit, it was a red dim light. The atmosphere made Tiffany silently chuckle, but her face changed once she saw the figure. White creamy skin, sculpted jaw line, plump rosy lips, onyx piercing eyes, raven long hair tied in a ponytail. It was a female, a woman.

"S-sorry, I t-think I've mistaken the room." she awkwardly stuttered. She turned to leave when a husky deep voice made her legs literally become numb.

"I don't think so Miss Hwang." she turned to face the woman, this time her eyes remained on her. She was wearing a Giorgio Armani's white silk blazer, black cotton trousers and white classic shirt, every little single thing from her was radiating wealthy, even Louis Vuitton's Charming Slippers and the expensive Burberry's The Britain watch wrapped wonderfully around her wrist.

"Is this some kind of joke? Sorry, but I don't do it with...girls. I don't know how you managed to make my boss accept it, but I'm not going to do it." Tiffany folded her arms and looked incredulously at the woman.

"I'm Taeyeon by the way. Why not sitting down a little, come here." Tiffany couldn't believe the nerve of this woman named Taeyeon. That smug smile on her face made Tiffany feel weird things. She knew she had to get out from this room, the sooner the better.

"You want money? Oh dear, I'll give them to you." Taeyeon grabbed her wallet and took out 10000 $, placing the money on the table. Tiffany's eyes took a glimpse of the money and Taeyeon could see the spark in them.

"Do you want more." another bills came out, this time double than the last price. It seems Taeyeon was already prepared for a rejection and that's why she was carrying bills with her.

"Your boss told me about you being straight and obviously not lesbian. Your little precious mouth doesn't eat pussies, only sucking precious dicks." Tiffany furrowed her brows at the way Taeyeon just talked. Dirty, the way she liked. But still, Taeyeon was a woman, who just randomly loves talking dirty, or so Tiffany thought.

"I told him to not worry. Now come here and don't be scared." Taeyeon beckoned her to walk closer. With a sigh, Tiffany walked closer; her eyes were still on the money placed on the table. 30000$ wasn't a joke, for her of course. Only she and God know how many purses she can buy with them. Gucci, Prada. Her eyes twinkled as she sat down on the white leathered couch. Taeyeon was too busy gazing at the beauty in front of her eyes. Her eyes stopped at Tiffany's mouth, at her plump lips. Unconsciously she shifted in her spot and slowly bit her lip.

"Would you like something to drink? Wine, maybe?" Tiffany loved wine; it was her favorite alcoholic drink.

"Yes." Taeyeon pushed herself up and walked towards the mini bar. Tiffany had time to stand and walk out of the hotel room, but she didn't and stayed on her place, unmoved. Taeyeon smirked upon seeing how much Tiffany loved money, so she'll gladly offer them to her. Taeyeon never found such attractive woman. Those curves were literally kicking her off the cliff. She picked up a bottle of 2007 Sassicaia wine and two glasses before returning to her place. Taeyeon sat down and opened the bottle. Tiffany watched as the red wine was slowly filling their glasses. On the other side, Taeyeon was obviously staring at Tiffany's exposed honey thighs. Tiffany was sitting comfortably, one leg over the other, the mini dress slowly lifting up and revealing almost everything. Taeyeon knew she was growing hornier and something else was growing too, inside her pants. It was very hard for her to restrain when it was at that stage. They sipped slowly from their drinks. A small smile appeared on Tiffany's lips. The wine was sweet just how she likes it to be.

Taeyeon suddenly leaned closer to her, very closer, and whispered."Do you want to see something good?"

Tiffany sighed and slowly nodded, making Taeyeon smirk. She stood once again, but this time in front Tiffany. A hand reached down and caressed Tiffany's flawless cheek.

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Tiffany saw how short Taeyeon was. It was kind of funny and she really wanted to laugh a little, but after looking a little closer there was charm, something about her, woke interest in Tiffany. It somehow felt good, Taeyeon's slender fingers against her skin. Taeyeon smiled before kneeling down in front of Tiffany, startling the woman.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pleasure you? A little try won't make you regret anything. And don't worry about money, I'm going to pay much more." Tiffany locked eyes with Taeyeon onyx orbs and didn't observed the woman's sneaky hands, or how her legs suddenly parted, showing her precious clothed centre. Taeyeon's mouth was salivating at the sight; she rolled the dress up to Tiffany's waist. A pair of black lacy thongs made contact with her vision. She was getting hard just by looking at it. Her mind fantasying about being inside that precious pussy.

"Shit, girl." she hissed, her arms circling around Tiffany's honey thighs and bringing them closer to her face. Her lips were barely gazing over the smooth skin. The sweet scent was already driving her crazy.

"You smell so good." Tiffany felt a thousandth volts running through her body as Taeyeon's lips made contact with her skin. They were soft, they felt good. Tiffany grabbed onto the couch's edge, waiting for more. It wasn't a bad idea from the start.

Taeyeon's hands grabbed the hem of Tiffany's thongs, slowly pulled them over her legs. Her eyes twinkled at the beautiful sight of Tiffany's glistening pink pussy. Taeyeon took off her blazer and placed it on the armrest. She rolled up her shirt sleeves to her elbows before moving her attention back to the favorite sight in front of her. Her finger traced gently over Tiffany's slit, a trail of wetness remaining on it.

"Someone just got wet." Taeyeon spoke in a teasing tone, her fingers playing with the pussy's outer lips. More wetness oozing on Taeyeon's fingers. Her eyes up to Tiffany, looking how she was slowly squirming in her seat. Using two fingers, she parted the pussy's lips before diving in. Tiffany's eyes almost jumped out from their sockets. She felt Taeyeon's tongue trailing over her wetness. It was a crazy feeling, how it was moving so slowly, but professionally. No man did it like this; they were just hungry with no sensuality in them, only harsh and rushed. Taeyeon's tongue fastened its speed, the pink muscle making small contacts with her engorged clit.

"Ahhh ahh-damn," Tiffany finally released the moans she held inside for such a long time. It was her first time in a while since she really moaned because she felt like doing it. The pink muscle found her sensitive clit, flicking it repeatedly. Tiffany's hands left the couch and found way to Taeyeon's hair; she pulled away the hair tie, letting the raven locks cascade over Taeyeon's shoulders. Tiffany moved it from Taeyeon's way, letting the woman please her more. Taeyeon stopped licking and gave a hard long suck on the pink nub, making Tiffany basically scream.

"F-FUCK TAE!" her body spasm, her breath was already irregular. Everything was so cloudy for Tiffany, she could barely think straight at times like this. Taeyeon smirked before abruptly stopped, making Tiffany groan.

"W-why did you stopped?" Tiffany breathed heavily, a glare was thrown towards Taeyeon, making her chuckle.

"I don't know what to do anymore, tell me what you want me to do." it was obvious that Taeyeon wanted some dirty instructions from her and she was gladly going to tell her.

"I don't know, probably your pro mouth eating my little cunt." a large grin formed on Taeyeon's face.

"You said you weren't lesbian, now you want my mouth. You're so feisty Miss Hwang." another load of moans escaped Tiffany's lips as Taeyeon was eating her out, ravishing her body like a hungry tiger.

"Ahh!" her back arched as she felt something slowly entering her. Taeyeon inserted two digits, stretching the hole for her tongue to enter. Tiffany was sweating, body writhing on the couch, back arched and hand tangled onto Taeyeon's raven locks. The pink muscle kept wriggling inside her, licking the warm walls. Suddenly Taeyeon pulled away, licking her lips. Her hands went to Tiffany's dress; she unzipped the side zipper of the dress and pulled the piece of cloth off, throwing it on floor. Tiffany was half naked right now; her black lacy bra was the next to get discharged. In just a blink of an eye, Tiffany was naked, her soft, but firm breast standing there in front of Taeyeon's predator eyes. Her pinkish peaks pointed towards Taeyeon's hungry mouth. The sight was mind blowing. Her hands cupped the twins, the nipples in between her fingers. Tiffany grabbed onto Taeyeon's arms, pushing her further. Her breasts needed some attention and Taeyeon was the perfect one to do this job.

"Tae, please." she pleaded. Taeyeon smirked at the cute nickname Tiffany gave her. She gently began kneading the two twins, her fingers squeezing the nipples between them. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck, pushing her towards her breasts. When the tip of her tongue made contact with the erect peak, Tiffany arched her back further for more contact. It was enough for Taeyeon to engulf the whole nipple, suck and nip at it, while the other was pinched and flicked by the other hand.

"Mmmmm ~ Tae, more." Taeyeon sucked harder, her tongue brushing against the tip of the nipple accelerating the pleasure. She changed the nipple, doing to the other the same thing. Tiffany ran her fingers through Taeyeon's hair, gently massaging her scalp. She was so excited by Taeyeon's ministration; thirsty for more.

Taeyeon suddenly pulled away, she wrapped Tiffany's legs around her waist and arms around her neck before proceeding to go towards the bedroom. Tiffany suddenly felt something against her bare skin. She was confused at first, but then she was literally thrown in bed. She let out a soft yelp as her body landed on the soft mattress.

"Big prize, baby girl, come here." Tiffany, as a good girl she was, listened and crawled towards Taeyeon, her head at the same level with Taeyeon's crotch. Her bulge was already visible through the pain of cotton trousers.

"What's that?" with a small grin, Taeyeon slowly unbuckled her belt and Tiffany caught a glimpse of her white Calvin Klein boxers.

"Your prize, what else? Aren't you curious?" with one hand, she grabbed the back of Tiffany's neck, pushing her closer.

"You know," Taeyeon slowly started, her head tilted on the left side."I'm kind of special, and I really like you, so I'm going to let you to taste my precious 'treasure'." Tiffany was beyond confused, her brows furrowed.

"Go on, I'm not going to stop you." Tiffany swallowed the lump in her throat and brought her hands near Taeyeon's trousers. She unbuttoned them; she was growing nervous as she continued. She didn't know why, but she was very curious about that 'treasure' Taeyeon was talking about. She unzipped them, pulling the zipper down. Her breath stopped for some seconds when she saw the bulge inside the boxers. Her hands were shaking, but managed the grab the waistband of the boxers. Unfortunately, Taeyeon stopped her by grabbing her wrists.

"Not yet, give it a try. Here" Taeyeon took out from her pocket a black satin blindfold. She covered Tiffany's eyes with the blindfold before tying it into a knot.

"You can't see, but you can feel. Now imagine what you dreamt of right in front of you. I have what you crave for the most, but you never had." it was like a miracle as Tiffany's hands were on her thighs, moving in a slow sensual manner up to her crotch. Taeyeon bit her lip as Tiffany's hand brushed over her clothed member. It was twitching under the boxers. Tiffany opened her mouth and caught the shaft's clothed head; her tongue brushing against it. Taeyeon unbuttoned her shirt while watching Tiffany.

"D-damn," she hissed and saw the wetness on her boxers. Tiffany's saliva mixed with her leaking cum. It was a sight to die for. Tiffany grabbed the hem of the piece of cloth, pulling it down together with Taeyeon's trousers. The 8.5 inches cock flung at Tiffany's face, unfortunately for her, she couldn't see it. She touched it, hard but soft. The skin was smooth and it smelled good. Different from the other cocks she ever touched. It was young flesh. A tint of pink shaded both of Tiffany's cheeks. Her slender fingers wrapped carefully around the shaft, making Taeyeon moan. Her cock twitched in Tiffany's hold.

"So big." her lips were just millimeters away from its tip. Tiffany inhaled and exhaled, her breath slightly hitting the sensitive skin. Taeyeon was lightly shivering, her hand tangling onto Tiffany's black locks. Tiffany brushed her lips against the skin of its length, kissing it in process. She treated it differently; she treated it just like it was something very rare and precious. Taeyeon bit her lip, losing her hand in Tiffany's silky hair, encouraging her to do more. It worked as Tiffany gently nipped on it, her lips and teeth tugging on it.

"Oh fuck!" Taeyeon hissed, getting impatient, but she let Tiffany do whatever she wanted. The woman didn't look like wanting to be separated from the only thing she craved so much.

"Further baby. Do more." hearing Taeyeon's whisper, she went further and kissed the tip of it. Taeyeon's leaking cum spreading all over Tiffany's plump lips. The cock was all full of red lipstick marks from Tiffany's lips. Taeyeon usually would grab her partner's neck and deep throat that girl until she chokes, but with Tiffany was different. She let the woman taste it and play with it, because she knows that Tiffany is treating it differently and not only as a fucking toy. Taeyeon saw Tiffany's lips parting, her shaft entering inside Tiffany's mouth. She sucked on the head, making Taeyeon throw her head backwards. Taeyeon grabbed a handful of Tiffany's hair and began moving her hips, slow and small thrusts. Tiffany's hand found its way to Taeyeon's toned abdomen, caressing her up and down.

"F-fuck, Fany" Taeyeon cursed, her hips rolling while the thrusts fastened, her cock entering more inches inside Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany began bobbing her head, giving Taeyeon the best mind blowing blowjob she ever had.

"Do you like it, sucking my precious cock?" Tiffany could feel the pool between her legs, the bed was probably wet. Taeyeon's dirty talking was making her so horny, making her pussy leak.

"Mmmm," Taeyeon didn't want Tiffany to speak, hell she couldn't, but that 'mmmm' was enough for her to cum, the same time, her hand untied the blindfold, letting it fall. Once the blindfold was gone, Tiffany's eyes immediately adjusted to the dim light. Taeyeon pulled away, her cum covering Tiffany's flawless face.

Tiffany's eyes widened feeling the creamy liquid roll on her cheek. She touched it and it was warm, it smelled good. What she couldn't believe was what she just saw in front of her eyes.

"G-girl and a d-d-dick." Taeyeon opened her eyes, sweat rolling on her face.

"Surprised?" she asked, but Tiffany turned her head away. Shock displaying all over her. Taeyeon grabbed her chin, making Tiffany look at her directly in eyes.

"You want more. I'm giving it to you." Tiffany finally saw it, the whole 8.5 inches cock. She was tempted, knowing she isn't going to have this chance again.

"Normally, Asians don't have it big. Poor little baby, but you can have mine. Only for you." Taeyeon leaned, licking the cum on Tiffany's face. She wiped it with her finger and placed it on Tiffany's lips, the woman opened her mouth and let Taeyeon's finger inside. Tiffany blushed at the sweet taste. Taeyeon diverted her attention to the wet area on bed. She grinned and pulled Tiffany onto a kiss. It was the first time Tiffany kissed a customer and it felt like heaven. How Taeyeon's soft lips were moving on hers. Their tongues find immediately to each other, swirling, brushing against each other. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck, deepening the kiss. Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany's waist and both went to the centre of the bed. Once Tiffany's head landed on the soft pillow, Taeyeon was already exploring her neck. She planted kisses all over the soft flesh.

"No marks, please." Tiffany pleaded, but Taeyeon already did it and left there a purplish mark on the side of her neck. Tiffany felt Taeyeon's shaft poking her thigh. One arm left Taeyeon's neck, going lower, grabbing the erected cock. Her finger brushed repeatedly on its head, making Taeyeon let out soft groans. Taeyeon moved her kisses down to Tiffany's collarbones, licking in process, before going up to the woman's jawline.

Tiffany moaned and her hand began jerking Taeyeon's shaft.

"You like it don't you?"

"Probably love it." and Taeyeon chuckled at Tiffany's response.

"It dried, lube it for me." Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away, making her kneel on the bed. She spit on her hand before wrapping it around Taeyeon's cock.

"Fuck," Taeyeon hissed, feeling more of Tiffany's saliva. She grabbed both of Tiffany's legs, spreading them as she positioned herself in front of Tiffany's pussy.

"I'm going." she slowly pushed herself inside. Both moaned as the shaft was slowly engulfed by Tiffany's warm pussy. Inch by inch, until there wasn't seen anymore. Tiffany grabbed the pillow under her head, her legs lying over Taeyeon's thighs. Taeyeon placed her hands on Tiffany's knees and began thrusting. Tiffany was watching bellow her how the cock was going in and out, every time brushing against her clit. It was painful at first; her pussy wasn't adjusted to such big size. Fortunately, Taeyeon was comforting her by gently caressing her flat tummy.

"Ahh!" brows furrowed and tons of yelps escaped Tiffany's lips. Taeyeon changed positions, spooning Tiffany. She held her leg up and let Tiffany to place the cock at her entrance. With the other hand, she turned Tiffany's face towards her and captured her lips.

Taeyeon began uncontrollably moving her hips, ramming hard inside Tiffany. Yelps escaped Tiffany's lips, but Taeyeon sealed them with her kisses.

"F-FUCK! Ahhhhh!" It was outrageous how Taeyeon could move her hips like that.

"F-Fany-ahh," Taeyeon moaned onto Tiffany's hair, her eyes half-lidded. Tiffany used her hand to rub her clit for a better stimulation. She knew she was coming, and she was coming hard. With one last thrust, Tiffany's juices began squirting from her hole, down to bed and their thighs.

"Nghhh-ahh" Taeyeon slowed down, thrusting slowly, but deep and let Tiffany has her orgasm. Tiffany was breathing hard, her body exhausted.

"Hey," seeing no response from Tiffany, Taeyeon slowly brushed the stick fringes from Tiffany's sweaty face."You ok?" her response came as a nod. Taeyeon smiled, burying her face onto Tiffany's hair and inhaling her strawberry shampoo.

"Can you go for one more round?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon's concerned eyes. She weakly smiled and nodded her head. Taeyeon pulled away and seized both of Tiffany's legs, holding them under her knees with the help of both of Taeyeon's arms.

"W-wait!" Tiffany stopped her."Are you sure you can carry me, I'm not that light."

"But that's what men do and girls like it, don't you?" yeah, it was Taeyeon's first time trying this. She really wanted to show Tiffany that not only men can do that, she can do too.

"But you're not a man."

"I'm not, only half." with one push, she lifted Tiffany up. Taeyeon knew Tiffany's weight wasn't a joke, not that she was fat, but she had weight. It was a struggle for her, but if Tiffany likes it, she doesn't care.

"I'm holding you, put it in." Tiffany led one arm and helped Taeyeon's shaft to be in front of her entrance. She moved her hips, letting it fully enter her. Taeyeon began moving her hips, her cock thrusting inside of Tiffany, making her go weak and release her whole weight on Taeyeon.

"T-Tae-ahh," they leaned their foreheads on each others'. Eyes gazing in each others'. Tiffany smiled, fully satisfied with Taeyeon's struggle on holding her like this. She knew, just by seeing Taeyeon's face that the petite woman was having a hard time.

"You can put me down, I'm tired." Tiffany spoke, faking a yawn. Taeyeon nodded and lied Tiffany down on bed, just for her to jump off Taeyeon.

"You said you were tired." Taeyeon raised an eyebrow. Tiffany smirked, sitting on her fours, ass wriggling teasingly towards Taeyeon.

"I lied. Now come here." Tiffany licked her lips, slowly beckoning to Taeyeon to come closer. Like a dog in heat, Taeyeon pounced on her. She spread Tiffany's buttocks and rubbed the tip of her cock on Tiffany's butt hole, making the woman shot a glare towards Taeyeon.

"Not that hole." Tiffany warned through gritted teeth. No one is touching her butthole. But unfortunately, Taeyeon was an ass addict, so it was hard for her to not do something to that cute butthole.

"Aw, come on, I really want to try it. I'll give more money." her wallet was near, she grabbed it and took out tens of dollar bills. Tiffany's eyes widened as the money were literally falling from the sky.

"Ok, ok, just use a condom or something, it's not that good." unfortunately Taeyeon was too engrossed in looking at that cute butthole, her face inches away.

"Yah! What are you doing there?" Tiffany tried to look behind her, but the position she was in couldn't let her. Taeyeon pressed her tongue against it, licking it to lube it.

"D-damn, Tae." Tiffany blushed madly. Tiffany thanked herself for being a hygiene freak. No one touched her butthole before, but it felt surprisingly good. Taeyeon pulled away before spitting, her finger made way inside.

"You're so tight, Fany." she kissed one of Tiffany's butt cheeks. Tiffany shoved her face onto the pillow to muffle her moans. Taeyeon thrusted her finger, stretching the whole just for her cock to enter. Suddenly she stopped and placed the tip of her cock before inserting it in.

"AHHHH!" Tiffany cried, her eyes getting watery. Taeyeon pulled her up, gently holding her neck. Tiffany wrapped her arm around Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon stopped from moving, letting Tiffany catch her breath. She looked so vulnerable and cute.

"Can I move now?" Tiffany slowly nodded and Taeyeon began moving her hips in a slow manner. Both were groaning, but later on the groans were already moans.

"Ahh Fany," Taeyeon kissed her cheek."You're amazing." she smiled as her hand neared to Tiffany's neglected pussy, playing with the folds and pinching on her clit. Tiffany let out incoherent words escape her lips.

More thrusts before Taeyeon felt like cumming. She pulled out her cock before moving to Tiffany's pussy. She thrusted and Tiffany bucked her hips against Taeyeon's.

"Fuck! I'm going to come." Tiffany fell on her fours again, letting Taeyeon do her doggy style. With both her hands on Tiffany's hips, Taeyeon was pouncing senselessly. Her senses sank once she released her seeds inside Tiffany. Just then Tiffany came too, just the same as she did the first time. Her juices covered Taeyeon's thighs.

"Mmmm," Taeyeon rolled her hips slowly, sensually and let Tiffany once again enjoy her orgasm. Tiffany bit her lip and looked at Taeyeon. The woman still had her bra and shirt on, her hair was all messy, but sexy.

"Mind blowing sex, heh?" Tiffany gave a throaty chuckle.

"Well, I'm going to have a shower. I'm all sticky." Taeyeon announced and went towards the bathroom. Tiffany remained there, both of her holes were sore. She looked at the blank ceiling and felt the money Taeyeon thrown on the bed. She picked the bills, counting them. Tiffany knows Taeyeon should be the one rewarded, and not her. Everything was for her, so many money was spent. The car, the hotel room, the wine. Taeyeon spend more money that she ever had. Tiffany sighed and stood, she was having a hard time walking, but she still went to bathroom. On her way, she didn't forget to pick a bottle of wine and two clean glasses. Once she was in front of the door, she turned the knob and entered inside.

Taeyeon, who was inside the spacious Jacuzzi —in a foam bath— turned to see Tiffany standing there with a bottle of wine in her hands. Tiffany approached the bathtub. Her weird way of walking made Taeyeon burst in laugher. Her laugher made Tiffany laugh too.

"You're really sore, aren't you?" Taeyeon teasingly asked, wriggling her brows while playing with foam. It took a second for Tiffany to finally realize, Taeyeon was fully naked. Her shirt and bra was placed on the cloth basket.

Once Tiffany was inside, Taeyeon chuckled."You're cute." the confession made Tiffany blush. She gently kicked Taeyeon's leg.

"Hey, sit here." Taeyeon beckoned Tiffany to sit in between her legs. Tiffany gulped before making herself comfortably; still she could feel Taeyeon's breasts on her back. Taeyeon grabbed the wine and glasses, placing them near the bathtub. She opened the bottle and poured for both.

"Tae,"

"I like it."Tiffany suddenly turned towards Taeyeon."The nickname you gave me. I like it." Tiffany made an 'o' shape before playing with foam.

"Fany-ah, my nickname for you. Here" Taeyeon handed her one glass of red wine. Tiffany sipped from her drink, a smile never leaving her face.

"Tae, can I ask you something?" she turned fully to face Taeyeon.

"Yes, of course. Everything for you." Taeyeon's cheesy line didn't stop Tiffany to blush.

"Cheesy." she stuck her tongue, making Taeyeon chuckle.

"All for you"

"Anyway," Tiffany becomes serious."How did it happen? I mean-"

"I was born this way. It's not like I really wanted to be a freak of nature, but that's how I was born. Anyway, not many people know about my mixed gender." Tiffany slowly nodded at Taeyeon's explanation.

"You're not a freak." placing the glass down, Tiffany cupped Taeyeon's cheeks."I-I was kind of surprised at first, but I didn't thought you were a freak." Tiffany words bring a smile on Taeyeon's lips.

"You're not a freak. Nothing like that" Taeyeon put the glass down and placed her hands on Tiffany's sides, gently stroking them.

"You're so good, you know that?" Tiffany chuckled.

"How many money do I have to pay to make you fully mine?" the question made Tiffany speechless. Suddenly, she felt something poking her thigh.

"Looks like someone is hard again." Tiffany teased, straddling Taeyeon on a kneeling position. She grabbed Taeyeon's cock near her entrance before letting it slowly sink deeply inside her. A soft 'mmmm' escaped Tiffany's lips as she felt the whole length inside her swollen pussy. Both were flushed, looking in each others' eyes. Taeyeon kept caressing Tiffany's curves, running her hand over the smooth skin. Tiffany was riding her, the water was splashed everywhere. Taeyeon pulled her onto a kiss, deep and sensual, but totally different from the others. This had that something, making it more sweet.

Taeyeon suddenly broke it. Her hand gently caressed Tiffany's cheek.

"Fany-ah, do you believe in love at first sight?" the question was random, but tiffany was to emerged in pleasure.

"Because I believe in it. And I believe the fact that I fell for you." Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck, hugging her.

"Tae," she moaned right in Taeyeon's ear. It was husky and sexy. Taeyeon pushed herself up, with Tiffany wrapped around her and sat on the edge of the bathtub. Tiffany kept riding, her hips bucking uncontrollably. The tension was bigger, both came in the same time and Taeyeon released inside Tiffany. Her head leaned on Tiffany's chest.

"I don't know, aren't you married?" Taeyeon chuckled weakly.

"I'm too young, 26, too early."

"Well we have the same age."

"Fany-ah, do you want to be my girlfriend?" seeing Taeyeon's cute puppy eyes, she slowly nodded her head.

"I want you to quit and be mine."

Tiffany's mouth opened, but it closed when Taeyeon spoke again."I've talked with your boss, everything's alright. I want to hear your response."

"Yes," she pulled Taeyeon onto a hug.


	5. Master

It was amazing when Tiffany got a call, about her being accepted as a secretary in KY Corp, one of the biggest companies world-wide. The first day was good, she even made some friends. Well, Tiffany was friendly and a social person. The other co-workers liked her, especially her beautiful eye smile, which almost killed all of the male population inside the building. Unfortunately, she didn't meet the CEO yet. She was a little disappointed, probably because she heard from the co-workers that the CEO was a hottie. She was being curious.

Three days, she didn't saw the CEO and she didn't work as her secretary. One co-worker, named Bora, told her that Ms. Kim is in a trip in Japan. Tiffany smiled and nodded, understanding the fact that Ms. Kim was an important businesswoman, who is very busy.

It was already 09:00 AM and Mr. Kang told her to do copies of some documents. Tiffany sighed and waited, while tapping her fingers on the copy printer.

"Good morning, Ms. Kim." Her eyes widened as she hear that name being called. She turned and jaw almost fell at the sight of ...her boss. Long blond wavy looks tied up in a messy bun, fringes covering her beautiful face. She was wearing a black blazer, with a loose white blouse and black trousers. Tiffany completely forgot about the papers, as they fell on the floor. Ms. Kim stopped walking and looked in Tiffany's direction. She took off her Ray Ban shades and meet Tiffany's baby brown orbs.

"She's your new secretary, Ms. Kim." Mr. Kang said.

"Clumsy, isn't she?" Taeyeon chuckled, her husky voice reaching at Tiffany's ears, and immediately blushed and bent down to pick up the files. When she wanted to pick up the last paper, a hand did it already. Taeyeon handed the paper to Tiffany. Their eyes once again meet each others'. Tiffany's cheeks were bright pink, as she looked more carefully at Ms. Kim's face. Their bodies were so close, less than a meter, and Tiffany could swear she hear some squeals from other women here.

"Nice to meet you, Miss Hwang" They stood up, still making eye contact. Tiffany saw the woman was shorter than her and smiled, bowing a little. She wanted to say something, but Taeyeon cut her off, when she approached Tiffany. Taeyeon tip-toed and whispered in Tiffany's ear.

"Meet me at _our_ office." hearing the word 'our' was enough to send chills down Tiffany's spine. Tiffany turned and looked towards Taeyeon's figure disappearing. She swallowed and followed her.

Once she opened the door, she met a pair of onyx orbs staring at her. Tiffany was very nervous, her hands slightly shaking while holding onto the papers.

Taeyeon's eyes were scanning her from head to toe. Tiffany could swear she saw a small smirk forming on Taeyeon's lips.

"Your desk is right there. You can start working now." the smirk disappeared, being replaced with a serious face and straight forward tone. Tiffany blinked once, twice, not understanding how her boss just changed her mood. Just a while ago she was all smiling and now she's so cold. Shrugging it off, she went to her desk.

Days, weeks passed and Taeyeon's attitude was the same. Tiffany even wondered if the woman was bipolar, but of course she couldn't ask her. Not when that woman was her boss. Taeyeon, on the other side was already making plans. Since Tiffany came, her eyes were all over the secretary's body. Those curves, those breasts, that ass. Taeyeon would always secretly lick her lips and check her out, of course without Tiffany knowing. The thing was, Tiffany was the same, but she was annoyed about Taeyeon's weird mood swings and behavior.

It was Friday night, when Tiffany had to stay with Taeyeon to finish some papers. The other co-workers left, only those two remaining inside the building. Taeyeon stopped working and leaned backwards, relaxing a little. Her eyes landed on Tiffany, who was putting effort in her work, and was looking very serious. Taeyeon bit her lip, her trousers tightening around her crotch area. Her hand lied on her thigh, very close to her needy buddy. Her eyes fell upon Tiffany's red plump lips. The woman was always wearing red lipstick, which aroused Taeyeon to no end. Tiffany was always wearing mini black pencil skirts and white shirts. Her clothes always showed up her curves. Taeyeon let out a soft groan, but it didn't escape from Tiffany, who stopped her work and stared at her boss. Taeyeon looked back onto Tiffany's eyes; her onyx orbs filled with lust and need. She stood up and approached Tiffany's desk. Once she was there, she went behind the desk, now looking down at Tiffany.

"M-Ms. Kim, do you need something?" Tiffany stuttered, cheeks heating up. Taeyeon grabbed her arm and pulled her up. The fact that Tiffany was way taller drove her insane. But she pushed it away and dragged her secretary towards the big windows that showed up the beautiful night scenery of Seoul.

A loud gasp was heard inside the office as Tiffany found herself being pressed against the glass, by her boss. Taeyeon pinned both of Tiffany's wrists against the glass and buried her face onto the dark straight lock of Tiffany's. She inhaled deeply, her nostrils filled with Tiffany's addicting scent.

"M-Miss Kim, s-stop please" Tiffany pleaded, but truth to be told, she didn't wanted Taeyeon to stop. Being so close to her boss was one of her dreams since she came here. Taeyeon released Tiffany's wrists and ripped the white shirt she was wearing. Tiffany got shocked and tried to struggle, but Taeyeon's leg was already between hers. A beastly groan escaped Taeyeon's lips as she grabbed the end of Tiffany's pencil skirt, and lifted it up, revealing a pair of black lacy stockings. Everything was so fast, Tiffany couldn't process at all, but in the next second she found her front being pushed against the big glass. Taeyeon smirked and grabbed onto Tiffany's hips, pressing Tiffany's butt against her crotch.

"P-please stop Ms. Kim, I-it's not right-ah!" Tiffany got a big hard slap on her butt cheek, making her shut up. She tried to stop her lower region from throbbing in excitement, but she couldn't because she was so damn aroused.

"Shut up!" Taeyeon raised her voice, her hand lingering over Tiffany's soft butt cheek. Tiffany didn't say anything and looked through the glass, looking at Taeyeon's reflection. Pleasure was written all over Taeyeon's face, her crotch began grinding against Tiffany's butt.

"Oh, yes." Tiffany didn't understand how Taeyeon could get pleasure by grinding. Something only men can do and receive pleasure. Her brows furrowed in confusion, but then she saw Taeyeon taking off her blazer and throwing it away. Her body pressed against Tiffany's, leaving no distance between them. Tiffany could feel something poke her butt.

"You're so beautiful, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon huskily whispered in Tiffany's ear, causing her to shiver. She liked when people complimented her, but she loved it when it came out from Taeyeon's mouth, even though it was for the first time.

"Miss Kim-ah!" Another slap on her butt. Tiffany was already soaking wet between her legs. All this spanking was something she never experienced before. Of course she saw it in movies and heard about it, but she never thought it would feel this good. She couldn't stop and moaned as Taeyeon's hand was making contact with her soft flesh.

"W-we can't." however, Tiffany said it. She couldn't do this because of the contract with the company.

"Forget about the rules. Forget about those details for tonight. I want you. I've wanted you since you fell into my office, and I know you want me." Tiffany's eyes widened, her body tensed up and droplets of sweat were rolling on her skin. She heard it somewhere before, but she couldn't remember.

"Tell me, Miss Hwang. How much do you want me? Do you want me as much as I want you?" Tiffany lowed her head, trying not to look up, trying to not say a thing. She didn't want Taeyeon to see her aroused face, or how much she craved for more.

"It's ok; you don't need to tell me. I'm helping you right now, don't worry." Taeyeon unbuckled her belt and the sound of her zipper echoed inside the office. Her hands pulled down Tiffany's skirt ,leaving her with only her lacy black underwear.

"You're so sexy, Miss Hwang." Tiffany felt her black thongs being forcefully pulled down to her ankles. She didn't know how to react, but what happened next scared the light out of her. Taeyeon pulled down her boxers and her 'hidden buddy' flung out.

"W-what a-are you doing?" Taeyeon frowned when she heard Tiffany talking. She decided to give her another hard slap.

"Miss Hwang, I do believe you're making my palm twitch." Tiffany wanted to turn towards Taeyeon but something caught her attention. _A book_. Her eyes widened at it.

"I'm happy you finally realize it, Stephanie." Taeyeon was getting scarier and scarier for Tiffany to handle. Tiffany wanted to scream, but a hand stopped her from doing so. Taeyeon smirked, leaning closer to Tiffany's ear. She then whispered in her huskiest voice ever.

"No one will hear you anyway. So don't bother. I know you want it so bad." Tiffany's eyes were getting teary. She tried to struggle, but Taeyeon stopped her from doing so, by pushing her whole erection inside Tiffany's soaked pussy. The whole 8 inches, stretched Tiffany out. Her legs were shaking, trembling as she could barely stand on her 4 inches high heels.

"N-no-no," Tiffany shook her head, pain was visible on her face.

"Oh God! Miss Hwang you're so tight." Taeyeon's eyes darkened with pure lust and arousal as she began thrusting her hips against Tiffany. The sounds of skin slapping were the only sound heard inside the office. Tiffany's face was stained with tears, but the pain she once felt began vanishing being replaced with pure ecstasy. Her body began relaxing, and her struggling stopped. Whatever was inside her, it was amazing. She never felt something like that before.

"Ahh~ M-Ms. Kim" Taeyeon smirked and uncovered Tiffany's mouth fully. She loves the noises Tiffany is making, and when she's moaning her name. It's an amazing feeling. Taeyeon unclasped Tiffany's lacy bra and threw it away. Tiffany's twin mounds were now pressed against the glass.

"Do you like it? Do you like my big cock stretching you out?"

"Y-yes, oh God, yes!" Tiffany lost control of her mind and body. Her whole being was slowly falling in the amazingly beautiful feeling called ecstasy. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head as she came. Tiffany came, _hard_. She could barely breathe after her first orgasm. It's been a long time since she felt like this. Masturbating doesn't bring up such orgasm, and she wasn't a slut to sleep with strangers. Taeyeon pulled out, her cock twitched. With one hand, she turned Tiffany and looked at her.

"On your knees now!" without hesitation, Tiffany did as she was told. Her face displayed shock all over. In front of her was 8 inches thick cock. Her boss, _a woman_ , have a cock.

"Suck me, now" Taeyeon pushed herself near Tiffany's lips."Now!" and she obeyed. Her mouth wrapped slightly around the head. Taeyeon grabbed a handful of Tiffany's hair and pushed her further. She choked, her saliva dripping from the corner of her mouth.

"I love your mouth..." Tiffany tried to push Taeyeon away, but her hands were immediately held away."Miss Hwang." with a grin, Taeyeon pulled away, letting Tiffany catch her breath. Taeyeon went closer, but Tiffany panicked and began crawling backwards. She was scared. Taeyeon's dark eyes were slowly fading away.

"N-no, please." with a sigh, she picked Tiffany up bridal style, and went near the couch. When Tiffany was finally sitting on couch, Taeyeon knelt down. Her hand reached up to move away the sticky fringes from Tiffany's face.

"It's ok" seeing how Taeyeon changed, Tiffany relaxed. Even though it was a little scary, she couldn't deny the fact that she liked it. Her eyes unconsciously fell on Taeyeon's half hardened cock. She did it, she tasted it. It was good.

"You really want it right? Tell me!" Tiffany whimpered as Taeyeon's hand was holding her chin with force. She saw her boss' eyes getting darker and darker, just like before.

"Y-yes , Ms. Kim-"

"Master!" Taeyeon cut her off and Tiffany looked back confused."Now say it. Call me Master."

"Yes, M-Master." a wide smirk plastered across Taeyeon's face, her cock hardened at the sight of Tiffany finally obeying. She lifted herself up and pushed Tiffany on the couch, hard. Their faces were inches apart. Tiffany's breath hitched when she found Taeyeon's lips millimeters away from hers.

"Your lips are so arousing, Miss Hwang. The way you bit them when you're nervous, or when you're licking them when you're secretly looking at me." Tiffany's face was crimson red; she didn't saw Taeyeon's hand tangling into her hair.

"Behind this innocent face, you're a freaking horny bitch." a yelp escaped Tiffany's lips as Taeyeon's hand held tight onto her hair."And I like it." After that everything went in a moment silence. Only their breaths were heard. Tiffany lifted up her hand and held Taeyeon's, giving it a gently squeeze. Taeyeon sighed deeply while looking in Tiffany eyes. A minute turned onto five, and Taeyeon let go. She stepped back.

"Get dressed."

After that night everything became awkward for Tiffany. She enjoyed it, and inside, she wanted more. Taeyeon never touched her since then. And every time their eyes would meet each others' accidentally, she would recall that night. She would constantly get wet and aroused. Her hands would always be busy down there, pleasuring herself. Her mind and body would crave for Taeyeon's touch. She would dream about it every night.

She was getting impatient. She wanted Taeyeon. She wanted to be filled once again. So she decided to wake up the dominant in Taeyeon.

The co-workers' heads were turning. The 5 inches high heels clicked against the polished floor. The men were literally drooling, their eyes glued on Tiffany's assets. Tiffany grinned; she intentionally dressed up like this. With a white shirt, which was way too tight, adding the fact her three buttons were opened, revealing her cleavage. A mini black pencil skirt, showing up her round ass, and a pair of black lacy stockings. Her plump luscious lips were crimson red, knowing Taeyeon loved her red lips. Her hair now was also colored in red.

"M-morning, Tiffany-ssi." Mr. Kang blushed while bowing a little. Tiffany smiled and bowed too, before proceeding towards the CEO's office. The rest went to their offices.

Tiffany took a deep breath. _Tiffany hwaiting!_ She encouraged herself before slowly opening the office's door. Taeyeon who was looking over some papers looked towards the door. The corner of her lips curved up, forming a small smirk. Tiffany stopped in front of Taeyeon's desk before bowing, her cleavage fully displaying before Taeyeon's eyes.

"Good morning, Ms. Kim. Here are the documents you wanted." she placed them on the desk. Tiffany saw changes in Taeyeon's appearance. Her blond hair was now dyed black, but still tied onto a messy bum. She wore a black suit, with a black silk shirt and satin golden tie. Tiffany bit her lip, her hormones triggered. She never saw Taeyeon being so hot.

"Good morning to you too, Stephanie" Tiffany was shocked hearing Taeyeon's normal voice, nothing changed, not even her facial expression. She sighed and went to her desk. Without Tiffany knowing, Taeyeon's eyes were all the time on her.

As the time passed, Tiffany was getting sad because she couldn't seduce Taeyeon. Then a bright idea came. She grinned and intentionally pushed her pen, making it roll and fall on the floor. She stood up, catching Taeyeon's attention. She smirked and bent down, her honey thighs showing. Taeyeon stopped her actions, her eyes on Tiffany. Pushing herself up, she walked towards Tiffany's figure. A bulge was seen visible on her crotch area.

"Mind telling me what are you doing, Stephanie?" Tiffany inwardly groaned. She turned and stepped towards Taeyeon, who had an expressionless face on and arms folded at her chest. Tiffany looked down before kneeling down. Taeyeon saw Tiffany touching her leg, going up. A ghostly smirk playing on her lips, but she didn't move. Taeyeon's erection was throbbing underneath her trousers.

"I'm still waiting for your answer, Stephanie."

"I want you, Master." Taeyeon tilted her head on one side.

"How much?" she murmured, her eyes slowly darkening. Tiffany swallowed.

"Very much"

"Then stand up." Taeyeon stepped back; her body leaning on the desk. Tiffany obeyed and lifted herself up.

"Strip." her hands reached for her shirt buttons, eagerly undoing them.

"Slowly." she glanced towards Taeyeon, maintaining eye contact, and slowly opened the last two buttons. Her red black lacy bra showing off. Taeyeon's eyes were filled with lust; she was aroused by the sight in front of her. Tiffany's shirt fell on the floor, her hands reaching for the dress's zipper. The skirt slid down, falling on the floor.

Taeyeon smirked and shook her head. She walked towards a mini bar in the corner of the office. She pulled out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and one glass. Tiffany stood there and saw how Taeyeon was pouring a drink for herself. Taeyeon smirked taking a sip of it. She then took out a packet of Davidoff gold superslims. She placed the cigarette between her lips and lit it up. Taeyeon inhaled deeply before exhaling the white smoke.

"Mmm, come here." Tiffany slowly walked towards Taeyeon, her hips swaying in process. Taeyeon chuckled and grabbed Tiffany's arm, pulling her closer.

"Bend over the desk and part your legs." she murmured huskily against Tiffany's ear. Biting her lip, Tiffany did as she was told. She was dripping wet and her thongs were damped in her own juices. Taeyeon loosened her tie before taking it off. She then remembered the office's door is opened, she called and informed to not be disturbed. Tiffany was waiting all the time, her head lowed down. The office door automatically locked itself.

"Now, let's play, Miss Hwang." a soft moan escaped Tiffany's lips, hearing Taeyeon call her name in her sexy husky voice, it was mind blowing. Taeyeon placed the cigarette between her lips .With one hand she took a fistful of Tiffany's hair, and pulled her head backwards. She puffed the smoke in Tiffany's face, while smirking.

"You changed, Miss Hwang. I like it." Taeyeon grinned against Tiffany's strawberry scented hair."Slutty. I love it. Now, be a good girl and behave. Ok?"

"..." Taeyeon frowned as she placed the cigarette on the ashtray. Her hand made contact, hard, with Tiffany's butt cheek.

"Ahh~" Tiffany moaned, her back arching. Taeyeon let go of Tiffany's hair and held the tie, placing it over Tiffany's eyes and tying it behind her head.

"Ok, Miss Hwang?" Taeyeon repeated, her voice strict.

"Y-yes, Master." without hesitation, Tiffany murmured, her voice low than normal, earning another slap on her butt cheek.

"I can't hear you."

"YES, MASTER!" Tiffany yelled.

"You're confusing me, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon slightly frowned."I don't know whether to worship at your feet or spank the living shit out of you."

"M-master, please" Tiffany pleaded.

"Please what?"

"S-spank me more, Master." even though she stuttered, she really wanted more. It was a moment of silence. No one said a word, until Taeyeon burst in laugher like a mad woman.

"Hahahaha, you're such a nasty girl." all those dirty words that came out from Taeyeon's mouth didn't help Tiffany to calm down and wait."Ok, I may do it." and oh she did.

Slaps after slaps. Tiffany's legs were slightly shaking, her butt had red hand mark imprints on each cheek, and a trail of wetness rolled on her thigh. It didn't go unobserved by Taeyeon, who kneeled down. Her head lowed and licked the trail. Tiffany's mouth hung open, more fluids rolling on her thighs. Taeyeon licked everything, leaving trails of saliva over the smooth skin.

"O-oh Go-God!" more moans escaped Tiffany's lips. Taeyeon's hands grabbed onto her butt cheeks, squeezing them hard

"Oh fuck!" Taeyeon cursed as her tongue going up to Tiffany's butt. She licked the precious butt cheeks. Her cock twitching, probably going to rip her trousers just to come out. She rubbed her face on each.

"You have such a beautiful ass, Miss Hwang. It gets me hard." Taeyeon's comment was arousing Tiffany to no end, she wanted to be touched. Her lower area painfully throbbing. Tiffany would start crying if her boss doesn't touch her right there.

"M-master, please touch me there." she pleaded. Taeyeon stopped, and lifted herself up to press her crotch against Tiffany. Her hips began moving, dry humping the horny and blinded Tiffany. Taeyeon looked down, her trousers getting wet with Tiffany's juices.

"Ahh " Tiffany bit her lips, her hands grabbing onto the desk's edge. Taeyeon suddenly stopped and took off her blazer. She then picked up the cigarette, and inhaled. With her other hand, she unbuckled her belt and undone her trousers. They fell down to her ankles, being followed not long after by her boxers. Taeyeon let the cigarette stay between her lips, while her now free hands held the belt and grabbed onto Tiffany's hands, tying them up by her wrists. Tiffany whined a little as she tried to set her hands free, but couldn't. Taeyeon puffed out the smoke, creating a big cloud of white smoke. She looked down at Tiffany, half naked and tied up on her desk. Her erection stood proudly, waiting to enter her secretary's slick cunt.

"My cock wants you so much, Miss Hwang. It's throbbing at the sight of your juicy little pussy." her free hand grabbed the hem of Tiffany's thongs, pulling them down to her ankles.

"M-Master," Tiffany moaned as she felt Taeyeon's erection between her butt cheeks. Taeyeon smirked rubbing her shaft against Tiffany's both holes and making the woman more impatient.

"Your cock, Master. I want your cock." Tiffany pleaded. Taeyeon grabbed onto her erection and began slowly, jerking off on Tiffany's ass. Small groans escaped her lips.

"Ah, dammit. I can't take it anymore." she cursed and rammed the whole length inside her secretary's awaiting cunt. Tiffany slightly jumped, her pussy missed that.

"Oh God! M-Master, it feels so good." Taeyeon finished her cigarette and grabbed onto the glass of whiskey, and took a sip from it, letting the bittersweet alcohol flow down her throat. Once she finished the glass, she placed it back on the desk, and instead, she grabbed Tiffany's tied hands. She began humping, thrusting, making Tiffany moan in pleasure. Her eyes slowly rolling in the back of her head as Taeyeon's size was enormous and moving inside her.

"You're so tight, Miss Hwang." Taeyeon sighed, her hands grabbing onto Tiffany's hips. Tiffany arched her back as the pressure inside her was building up.

"Ahhh, Master!" she half-yelled and came hard. Her juices covering Taeyeon's thighs. Taeyeon pulled out and grabbed the Jack Daniel's bottle. She began pouring it over Tiffany's ass and pussy. She smirked and leaned down, her tongue lapping the bittersweet alcohol. Her tongue made contact with Tiffany's asshole, licking it professionally.

"F-Fuck!" Tiffany moaned while her butt hole was being eaten up by Taeyeon mouth. With her cheeks bright red, she lowered her head.

"I love your smell, Miss Hwang. It's so addicting." Taeyeon whispered as her tongue trailed over Tiffany's slit, sliding it in between the lips, and earning tons of incoherent profanities from Tiffany's mouth.

Taeyeon slowly moaned, her mouth sucking slowly on her secretary's pussy, licking over the outer labia like a dog in heat. One hand reached up to Tiffany's butt hole, while the other found her clit.

"F-Fuck-Ah!" Tiffany curses, something Taeyeon don't like, so she bit hard on her now found clit.

Tiffany's sweat was dripping on the white immaculate desk. Her second orgasm was ready to hit her. Her breath hitched when she felt Taeyeon's finger slipping inside her asshole.

"Love your dirty holes." with one last suck, Taeyeon stood up. She grabbed her erection and pointed the tip in front of Tiffany's asshole. With a slight smirk, she pushed it inside. Tiffany's covered eyes almost popped out of their sockets, when she felt her tight hole being all stretched up.

"AHH-" Tiffany's screams were muffled by Taeyeon's hand. Her fingers made way inside Tiffany's mouth, thrusting. Tiffany sucked Taeyeon's fingers, while her boss pounced hard on her. Taeyeon grabbed the bottle of alcohol and poured the remained liquor over Tiffany's asshole, making her thrusts more slippery.

"Suck my fingers; show me how much you want my cock in your little dirty mouth." Tiffany sucked harder, imagining Taeyeon's cock between her lips.

Suddenly Taeyeon pulled out, her cock glistening with liquor, and rammed again this time in Tiffany's pussy. She leaned her body on Tiffany's and huskily whispered.

"I want you sore, baby." before hardly thrusting. The sound of skin slapping echoed inside the office. Tiffany choked on Taeyeon's fingers as her second orgasm approached. Taeyeon rolled her hips, the tip of her cock hitting Tiffany's g-spot repeatedly until she finally came. Tiffany was unbalanced and almost fell. Taeyeon's eyes widened, she caught Tiffany and lifted her up bridal style. She then laid her on the L shaped white couch. Taeyeon stood up and smirked. She grabbed onto Tiffany's chin and used two fingers to part her lips, while the other hand placed her erection in between them.

Tiffany breath ragged, she was tired and her both holes were sore, just like Taeyeon wanted.

"Suck me good, Miss Hwang." and she did. Tiffany crawled a little to let the whole slip length inside her mouth.

"Mmmmm," Taeyeon moaned, the back of her hand gently stroking Tiffany's cheek. She was going to come soon.

The sounds of Tiffany's slurping while sucking echoed inside Taeyeon's mind. Just a little more and.

"FUCK!" she cursed and came. Her seeds squirting inside Tiffany's mouth, who swallowed everything.

It has been almost one hour since their session and Tiffany didn't recovered. She was still lying on the couch, her chest heaving up and down. She was still blinded and tied up. Taeyeon on the other side was already dressed up, she was just watching Tiffany. She then smiled and decided to untie her secretary. Tiffany felt her hands freed, and then the tie. She blinked trying to adjust her eyes to the light. The first thing she saw was Taeyeon dressed up and smiling at her warmly.

"Are you okay, Fany?" she only groaned. Her body was aching and sore.

"I guess not." and what happened next shocked Tiffany. Taeyeon leaned down and gave her a kiss on her forehead. It was sweet and it made Tiffany's heart beat faster and her cheeks flush.

"Anyway, I liked it." Taeyeon grinned."We should try this more often. Right, Fany?"

"Y-yes, mas-" she was cut off by Taeyeon's finger.

"Just say my name."

"Taeyeon." hearing her own name slip between Tiffany's lips was something she craved for.

"Good. Because from now on that's the name you're going to scream while coming." She leaned and kissed Tiffany's lips fully.


	6. Nerd

Taeyeon bit her bottom lip hard while eyeing her girlfriend talking to some of their classmates and worst, she's talking to someone Taeyeon hates the most - Nichkhun. Nichkhun is one of the most popular student because he's the school's athlete. He's is also a good looking guy - that's what people say but for Taeyeon, he looks like a stupid jerk.

She looks at her watch and sigh harshly cause they have three minutes left before their last class end.

"Hey, nerdy why are sighing huh? Are you bored of your boring life?" One of Nichkhun friends - Wooyoung - talk to her. Their classmates laugh at his statement.

She just roll her eyes at the question. Its not like she's gonna waste her time talking to stupid people.

"Hey! Don't you dare doing that to me!" Wooyoung scream at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon just keep quiet. She takes her pencil and start sketching some random things in her notebook. Seeing Taeyeon indifferent behavior making him mad. He starts to walk towards her but as he is about a meter away, the bell rings. Taeyeon just shove all her things in her beg and walk away, leaving their class.

Some students laugh and some are smiling seeing Wooyoung being ignored. No one ever ignore him. Seeing people laughing at him makes him even more mad. He's about to follow Taeyeon but Nichkhun stop him.

"Just ignore the nerd. Okay?" Nichkhun whisper to him.

Wooyoung just nod his head. He needs to behave because he knows that Nichkhun wants to go out with Tiffany and of course he wants Tiffany to think that he's a good guy and have a nice friend.

"Hey, Tiff, wanna hang out with us? We're going to the new club this night." Nichkhun asks politely.

"Sorry but I can't. I need to do something important this night. Other day maybe?"

Nichkhun pretend to look disappointed as he nod his head. "How about I send you home? Please?"

"OK... Thank you.."

"You're welcome."

Taeyeon clench her jaw when she see Tiffany being sent home by Nichkhun. Her anger rise when Tiffany kissed that guy cheek.

"What the fuck is she doing! She know she's my girlfriend" Taeyeon hissed.

She go to their bedroom and sit there - waiting for Tiffany. After about 5 minutes, Tiffany enter their room with a bright smile.

"Why the fuck are you smiling!" Taeyeon try her best not to hit Tiffany.

"Is is wrong that I smile? Why are you mad huh?" Tiffany smirks as she asks.

"He sent you home! You know I don't like him! Are you trying to cheat on me!?"

"Who? Nichkhun? Come on Tae, you left me just now. You should walk home with me but you didn't. I don't think being sent home by someone means we're cheating." She takes off her clothes as she answers Taeyeon.

"You kissed him! I saw that! What kind of girlfriend are you huh?"

"So what if I had kissed him!? It's only on his cheek!" Tiffany left their room to go to the kitchen after done changing into comfortable singlet and just a panty.

Taeyeon quickly follow her. "What the fuck! I have never kiss other girls!" She screams at Tiffany.

"Whatever..." Tiffany roll her eyes as she pour a glass of water for herself.

"You're a slut!" Taeyeon can't control her words anymore. She's extremely upset and jealous.

"Yeah right. Whatever." Tiffany left her again and go to their living room. Turn on the TV and sit comfortably on the couch.

Taeyeon once again follow her. She really thought Tiffany should learn some lessons... Tiffany needs to know that she belongs to her.

When she's in front of her girlfriend whose sitting on the couch, she pushed her hard making her lying on the couch.

"Why are pushing me!?" Tiffany screams as she try to sit up back but only to be pushed back. Taeyeon quickly hover on top of her and kissed her hard on the lips.

Tiffany likes it when Taeyeon is rough but she pretend that she didn't like it as she try to push Taeyeon away. This make Taeyeon kissed her harder as she trailed one of her hands to Tiffany's breast. She then quickly squeeze it hard. Tiffany yelp as it is painful.

She release Tiffany's breast as she trailed down licking and kissing Tiffany's neck down to her collarbone and abs. She then take off Tiffany's panty and throw it as she starts to lick and bite her pussy gently.

Tiffany moans at her girlfriend action. She starts to grind her hip to Taeyeon face to get more friction. She then groan when Taeyeon stop licking her. She's about to protest but it didn't happen as she sees Taeyeon take her hard dick out from her pants.

This is what Tiffany likes about Taeyeon. She's a girl but she have a huge dick. Tiffany then help Taeyeon to take off her clothes. After that she take off her own singlet.

Taeyeon then slowly pushing her dick inside Tiffany's pussy. Tiffany whimpered because she's in pain. Its been a long time since they had sex. Its because Taeyeon always busy with her assignment. That is the reason why she kissed Nichkhun. She wants to make Taeyeon jealous and fuck her senseless like she always do before.

When Taeyeon is fully inside Tiffany, she stay still and kiss Tiffany. They kiss for almost two minutes when Tiffany break the kiss to look at her girlfriend face. She then chuckle seeing her babyface girlfriend. So cute yet easily mad and jealous and sexy too.

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon asks her - confused.

"You can move now" she ignore Taeyeon question.

Taeyeon just nod her head as she starts to fuck Tiffany slowly. She groan when she feels the tightness of her girlfriend pussy. She then increase her speed when she hears Tiffany moans loudly. Her action makes Tiffany dig her nails on her back. She groans in pain when she feels Tiffany scratch her back using her long nails.

She then kissed and lick Tiffany's neck while Tiffany hold Taeyeon head, pulling her closer to her neck.

"Fuck! You're so tight baby." Taeyeon whispers while continued to kiss her girlfriend neck.

After a few more hard thrust, Tiffany finally cum. She breathed heavily, trying to calm down while Taeyeon continue to fuck her slowly. She didn't cum yet.

Tiffany pushed Taeyeon hip trying to stop her but she didn't stop, instead, she thrust harder and faster. These make Tiffany whimpered.

"Tae-taeyeon, please stop..." Her request fall into deaf ear as Taeyeon keeps on going.

She keeps on whimpering and finally after what feels like years to her, Taeyeon cum inside her. She can hear Taeyeon irregular breathing as she feels her cum flows inside her.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asks Tiffany.

"Do I look okay?"

"I don't know." Taeyeon answers cutely.

Tiffany laugh at Taeyeon sudden change of mood and behaviour. One minute she's mad as hell and the other minutes she's cute as fuck. They stay in that position until they fall asleep.


	7. Secretary

Here she is again... In front of her laptop, stalking at Tiffany's instagram account. There's no new post. The last post is this morning, which is about 5 hours ago but still, she browse through every photos. From her very first post to the latest one. She keep doing that until she feels hungry. She groan for having to leave her laptop to go to the kitchen. She look at the latest update again before turning off her laptop.

She eat and as usual, she eat alone. She have no friend. It's not like no one wants to be her friend, it just she's not interested in them. Her only interest is Tiffany and it will always be like that. When she's done, she go to the living room to watch TV. She know that Tiffany probably wouldn't upload any photo after her update this morning. She sigh, thinking she have to wait for at least 24 hours for another new photo.

She spend her day doing nothing. Just sitting in front of the TV without paying any attention. Her mind is full of Tiffany. Ever since she met her, she can't get her out of her head. For her, Tiffany is the most perfect human being in the world. She fell in love with Tiffany instantly. She wants to confess but she don't have the guts.

The next morning, which is Monday, she wake up early to get ready for work. Monday is usually a lazy day for others but not her. Monday is her favourite day because she gets to see Tiffany. While weekends is the days she hate the most since she can't see Tiffany.

After taking her breakfast, she rush towards the front door, eager to start her day with Tiffany by her side. Tiffany is her Personal Assistant so that means she can see her every minutes, since Tiffany work table is in front of her office. She just have to look at her office room transparent window.

When she arrived, she can see that Tiffany is already there, looking sexy as always. Her blouse is a bit too tight, showing all of her perfect curves. She also can see her cleavage since the first two button is unbuttoned. While her pencil skirt is short, showing off her smooth tight. Her thought got interrupted when Tiffany talk.

"Good morning, Tae. You're late today." Tiffany greet with her signature smile.

"Morning, I'm not late. You're the one who's early." Taeyeon try hard to suppress her smile. She don't want to look stupid.

"Whatever... People like you will never admit it. You're late and that's final." Tiffany say playfully as she roll her eyes. Taeyeon just smile and continue her way to her office room.

Tiffany pout at Taeyeon reaction. She had been trying to flirt with her boss but it seem like Taeyeon have no interest in her. She's also a bit disappointed since Taeyeon didn't say anything about her put extra efforts on her outfit today. If only she know Taeyeon also like her, she'd be the most happiest person on earth.

Taeyeon glance at Tiffany every 5 minutes and lick her lips every time she do that. She feels horny just by looking at her. She can feel her dick harden. She groans in frustration because she can't concentrate at her work. It seems like Tiffany's cleavages is calling for her.

When it's lunch time, she stay at her chair, waiting for everyone to leave. Her heart beat faster when she see Tiffany walk in her office room. It feels like Tiffany is teasing her, by the way she walk. She shake her head, trying not to get more aroused.

"Let's have a lunch together. Don't say no because I know you have no reason too." Tiffany cross her arms, making her breast look bigger.

Taeyeon gulp, then pretend to look at her paper work. "Go ahead. I'm not hungry." There's no way she's going to leave her seat.

Tiffany roll her eyes in annoyance. She's not going to accept rejection. She walk next to Taeyeon and pull her arm hard. Taeyeon almost fall from her seat. She have to stand up to balance herself. She curse herself for being such a weak person.

Tiffany is very shock when she see huge bulge from her boss slacks. Her hand left Taeyeon arm to cover her mouth that is wide open. Seeing Tiffany's reaction makes Taeyeon feels humiliated. She feels ashamed of herself. She try to cover her bulge using her hand but something stop her. More like Tiffany's hand.

"I-is that a d-dick?" Tiffany's eyes glued to Taeyeon bulge as she ask.

"Yes." Taeyeon try to let her arm go from Tiffany grip but fail.

"Can I touch it?" Her next question shock her. And what even shocked her is the excitement in Tiffany's voice.

She didn't have any chance to answer because Tiffany already grab her bulge. Tiffany then unzip her slacks and take her dick out of her boxer and start to jerk it off. It happen too fast that she have no time to react. She can only let out a moan.

It encourage Tiffany more after hearing Taeyeon moan. She then get on her knees and suck her dick. Taeyeon look down at her as she caress her hair. She can feel her climax is coming so she thrust her hip slowly, afraid that she might hurt Tiffany.

After one final thrust, she cum inside Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany gladly swallow her cum.

"Wow... That's great. Thank you." Taeyeon say without looking at Tiffany. She's too embarrassed to do that. Tiffany let out a chuckle seeing shy Taeyeon.

"You're welcome. Now, its your turn to please me."

"W-what do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. You know what I mean. You don't have to act innocent." Tiffany lead Taeyeon to the couch in the office room. Taeyeon gulp. This is going to be her first time having sex and she's very nervous. After taking off her skirt, Tiffany lay on the couch, Taeyeon then slip in between her legs. She's not sure what to do. Should she kiss Tiffany? Or do she just fuck her?

"Can you just fuck me? We don't have much time." Taeyeon can sense annoyance in her voice so she push her panty aside and slowly push her dick in Tiffany's pussy.

Tiffany let out a loud moan when Taeyeon is fully inside her. Taeyeon then start to move her hip. She can see Tiffany's boobs jiggling at each thrust.

"Mmm... That's it TaeTae... You're doing good." Taeyeon smiles at the compliment. She then lean down to suck Tiffany's nipple.

"Fuck!" Tiffany curse and dig her nails on Taeyeon back. Her action makes Taeyeon move her hip faster. Their moans and slapping skin fills the room. If someone is outside, they will surely know what they're doing.

"Oh shit! It feels so good, Fany." Taeyeon says in between her suck on Tiffany's nipple. She can feel the pussy wall clenching her dick hard.

Tiffany moans get louder when she feels her climax is nearing. After few more hard thrust from Taeyeon, she finally cum. Taeyeon can feel her cum is covering her dick. She then slow down her thrust as she trail her kiss upward towards Tiffany neck. Tiffany caress her hair with her left hand while hugging her with the other hand.

"You can stop now. The others might be back in a few minutes." Tiffany say as she slowly push Taeyeon away. Taeyeon is disappointed because she would like stay like that but she feels like she have to obey Tiffany order.

Tiffany can see that she's disappointed so she whisper "We can continue at your home after work." Taeyeon face lit up at the statement. She nod her head as they began to straightened their clothes.


	8. Haunted Pt 1

"Are you sure this house is haunted?" Taeyeon asks as she keeps moving her flashlight around the old house yard.

"Yes and yes! How many times are you gonna ask that question?" Tiffany answer her in an annoyed tone.

"But, are you sure? I mean, how did you know?"

"I don't even know why I'm answering you over and over again. I know because I do my research okay? No more question!"

"But how - " Taeyeon didn't finish her words when she sees Tiffany leave her to go inside the house.

"Hey! Wait!" She yells as she run toward Tiffany. She's a scaredy cat so of course she'll go after Tiffany quickly.

Tiffany smirks thinking her plan is working. She dare Taeyeon to come with her to this abandoned house but of course the house is not haunted. It just no one ever go there. The house surrounding also seems like it is haunted. With tall tress around and the dry ground without any grass. It's only 6pm but it's already dark here because of the trees that block any source of light.

The main reason Tiffany bring Taeyeon here is because she wants to have sex with her. They've been dating for almost a year yet they never have sex. They only kiss and cuddle. And of course this makes her frustrated. Every time she wants to take things to other level, Taeyeon will say that its not a good things to do since they live with other two people.

She then got brilliant idea by saying this house is haunted and she dare Taeyeon to go here with her to prove that she is not a scaredy cat. Not wanting to hurt her pride, Taeyeon agreed to Tiffany.

The front door creak as Tiffany push it slowly. The creaking sound show that the house is very old. Taeyeon who is behind her walk closer to her until her front come in contact with her back. Tiffany got turned on when she feels Taeyeon bulge pressed on her bum.

"I don't think this is a good idea. Let's go home." Taeyeon tug her shirt, trying to get them out of the place.

"So, are you scared?" Tiffany ask teasingly as she smirks.

"What? Excuse me? I am not scared. This place isn't as scary as I think it would be. Its just it's almost 6:30 pm and we should go home. Sooyoung and Sunny might worry about us." She answer very fast. Not wanting her girlfriend to think that she's scared.

"Don't worry. I already lied to them. I said we had a sleepover at Hyoyeon's place."

"Well... Okay then."

"Okay." Tiffany says as she pretend to look into the house even more.

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay."

"Okay, enough with this 'okay' word. If you're scared just go home. But I'm staying here." Tiffany says as she turn her body around and cross her arm.

"What? I'm not gonna leave you alone. And I am not scared!"

"Really? Let's go inside then." She smirks seeing Taeyeon's pale face.

"Whatever." Taeyeon push Tiffany aside and enter the house. Even though she is very afraid of what she might see, she force herself to just walk in. She's not going to let Tiffany keeps on teasing her.

When she's in the middle of the house living room, she heard the door being close. Quickly, she turn around and to her horror, she don't see Tiffany. She runs to the door and try to open it but fail because the door suddenly locked.

" What the fuck! Fany, open the door!" She yells as she keeps knocking and kicking the door. "Fuck! This door is sturdy!" she hiss when she failed to break the door.

Suddenly,

"Boo!"

"Arghhh!" She screams as she starts to push the door using her whole body. She is so scared that she pee in her pants.

But all her movement stop when she hear Tiffany laugh hysterically.

"What the hell! I almost die you know!" Taeyeon yells and turn around to face Tiffany.

"You're a sissy! You even pee in your pants!"Tiffany says in between her laugh. She just couldn't stop laughing. She just never thought her pranks will make Taeyeon pee in her pants.

"This is enough! I wanna go home!" Taeyeon's face is burning red because of anger and shame. Seeing Tiffany still laughing, she couldn't help but pout.

"Okay okay... But don't you wanna change your pants first?" Tiffany asks as she pretends to look at Taeyeon wet pants. But her attention is actually at Taeyeon's bulge. It looks bigger when her pants is wet.

"We don't bring any clothes! How am I suppose to change?"

" Yeah right. I think you should wash it. I don't to think you want to walk around with smelly pants right?"

" Is there even a water here? This is all your fault!"

"No its not! How is it my fault when it's you who peed in your own pants?" Tiffany asks as she raise her brow.

"Urgh! Whatever. Let's find the bathroom."

" Go on. I'll wait here. Don't take too long." Tiffany say and smirk. She knows Taeyeon is not brave enough to go alone.

"But... I'm afraid..." Taeyeon looks at the floor when she talks. She finally admit it that she's scared.

" Awww.. My baby is scared of ghost.."

"Shut up! Just help me!"

"Okay. No need to be grumpy. Come on." Tiffany lead the way. She knows very well where the bathroom is placed. Taeyeon follow her closely like a lost puppy.

When they found the bathroom, Taeyeon quickly enter and close the door.

"What the hell! Let me in!" Tiffany yells as she tries to open the door.

"Just wait there!"

Tiffany hear Taeyeon unzip her pants and she really wants to see how big is she.

"I'm going to leave if you don't let me in." She tries to threat Taeyeon.

Taeyeon didn't say anything, she only unlock the door. Tiffany smiles in victory as she enter the bathroom. Her eyes almost popped out when she sees Taeyeon's dick through the mirror reflection.

" How can a skinny person have such a huge dick" Tiffany thought.

She can't control her hormones anymore so she walks toward Taeyeon. She then backhug her.

Taeyeon is surprise at Tiffany action. She tries to pry Tiffany's hands because it's dangerously close to her dick and she can feel that she's starting to feel horny.

"What are you doing?" She squirm inside Tiffany embrace.

Instead of answering her question, Tiffany moves her right hand downward and grab Taeyeon's dick. She then start to jerk her off fast.

Taeyeon's dick quickly get hard and she's really horny right now. She turns around and kiss Tiffany roughly. Tiffany is a bit surprise because usually Taeyeon will kiss her slowly. She like it though.

They then help each other taking off their clothes. When they're fully naked, Taeyeon stop kissing her lips as she trail her kiss downward towards Tiffany's chest.

Tiffany moans at the contact. She can feels Taeyeon hand are now rubbing her pussy and her lips is sucking her left nipple.

After a while, Taeyeon stops all her action and carry Tiffany on the sink. She then align her dick to Tiffany pussy and push it slowly. She can hear Tiffany whimper and this make her even horny. When she's fully inside, she start to thrust in a very slow speed.

Tiffany whimper and scratch her back because she's still not use to her size. Taeyeon didn't care as she starts to increase her speed. Her grip on Tiffany waist tighten. This is her first time having sex and she knows that she's not going to last long when she feels that she's about to cum. After a few more thrust, she cum but she still move her hip slowly until she feels that all her cum has come out.

"You're done? How come you cum so quickly? Its not even 5 minutes!" Tiffany yells in frustration when she feels that Taeyeon dick start to get soft inside her.

She's just about to get use to Taeyeon size but it's all over now. Taeyeon already cum.

Taeyeon pull her dick out and pick her clothes. She feels embarrass that she couldn't last long. When both of them done with their clothes, Tiffany leave her and walk towards the front door. Taeyeon could only follow her.

Taeyeon groan in frustration because she didn't satisfy Tiffany and now she has to wear her wet pants.


	9. Haunted Pt 2

"Can you stop laughing?" Taeyeon cover her face - feeling embarrass.

"How can I stop laughing?" Yuri stop awhile to catch her breath then continue "How can you cum so quick? And its not even 5 minutes! If I'm the one who fuck her, I think I'll last all day"

"Hey! Don't talk like that about my girlfriend! Its my first time, okay!" Taeyeon sigh in frustration.

"I'm just telling you the truth! She's hot and you can't satisfy her. Maybe I'll help you to fuck her."

"Do you want me to tell Jessica about this?" Taeyeon glares at Yuri.

"Hell no! I'm just kidding. But I think its weird though. My first time having sex is not like that. I had sex all night with Jessica."

"Urgh! This is frustrating! She didn't talk to me ever since that incident. What should I do?"

"You're the most pervert person I've ever know so I think cumming so quickly is very weird. Why do you think that happened?" Yuri says as she rub her chin and look straight into Taeyeon's eyes.

"I don't know! That's why I want your help!"

"Well, I'm not sure how to help. Maybe it is because you jerk off every night?"

"Hey! That's not the reason! You jerk off every night too!" Taeyeon get more frustrated and ruffles her hair roughly.

"Okay okay... Geez, no need to be so grumpy. Anyway, where did you guys do it? I thought you guys live with other two people?" Yuri asks as she tries very hard to hold her laugh. Seeing her best friend so stress about sex is just so funny for her.

"We do it in some abandoned house. You know, the haunted house up the hill."

"Wow that's hot! And thrilling!... But the house is not haunted. It just abandoned."

"It's haunted okay? The front door suddenly locked."

"Suddenly locked? Then how did you guys get out?" Yuri raise her brows as she asks.

"Well... I'm not sure how. Tiffany is the one who open the door." Taeyeon frown at the thought of it.

"Tsk...maybe you should try again this night. Maybe you'll last longer."

"How am I suppose to do that? And what if I still couldn't satisfy her?"

"Oh come on! Don't be such a dickhead. Just go to her, take off your pants, rip her clothes and fuck her. Have faith in your dick. It will work. Trust me."

"Are you crazy!? I'm not going to do that! What if she push me?! It'll be so awkward!"

"Well... Don't let her push you then... This is the only solution! Do it or you'll be ignored forever."

"No way! There must be another way!" Taeyeon is so desperate right now but all her friend do is giving her stupid solution.

"It's up to you." Yuri point her finger straight to her friend forehead. "Be brave okay? I have to go now. Bye." Yuri stand up and leave Taeyeon.

Taeyeon could only sigh. She looks at her bulge and curse.

"Stupid dick!"

When Taeyeon arrive home, she can see Sooyoung and Sunny dress nicely. A little too nice to just stay home.

"Where are you guys going?"

"We're going to buy some food and maybe take a walk after that. Wanna come?" Sooyoung answer because Sunny is too busy choosing which high heels should she wear.

"No, I'm fine here..." She smiles weakly.

"Don't be so sad about it. You're not the only person in this world that couldn't last long... You'll be fine after few more try. Trust me." Sooyoung says as she pat Taeyeon shoulder.

"What! How the fuck did you know about it?!"

"Well, Yuri told me few minutes ago via text message."

"Arghh! That stupid monkey! How can she told you my secret!"

"That's enough! Sooyoung come on. I don't wanna be late." Sunny suddenly interfere their conversation.

"Bye!" Sooyoung screams in front of Taeyeon's face and rush outside. Sunny could only shake her head at Sooyoung behavior and follow her afterwards.

"What the hell.." Taeyeon mutter slowly.

She then walks toward her bedroom that she share with Tiffany. She is so nervous because she knows that Tiffany is home at time like this.

When she enter their bedroom, she can see that Tiffany is sleeping. She gulp when she see Tiffany clothes. She only wear her panty and some oversized white shirt.

Taeyeon feels bothered. She can feel her dick hardened. Still standing there, she let her dick out and start to jerk off while watching at her girlfriend sleeping. Her eyes roam from Tiffany boobs to her smooth legs.

"Fuck!" She hiss as she jerk off even faster to get some relief.

After wanking her dick for almost ten minutes, she then cum. She let her load of cum shoot the floor. She then slowly stop jerking. But when she looks down, she's surprise to see her dick still standing proud.

"Wow... Never thought my dick can still be hard. Maybe Yuri is right. I should have faith in my dick." Taeyeon smile proudly as she talk to herself in her mind.

She then walk slowly towards their bed. When she is in front of the bed, she can feel her dick gets even hard when she see Tiffany's nipple through the white shirt.

Slowly, she get on top of Tiffany as she carefully spread Tiffany's legs so she can slip her hip in between. She then shower Tiffany's neck with light kisses, not wanting her to wake up. After a while, she grind her hip slowly, and she can hear Tiffany sigh but still sleeping.

She then stop her kiss and lift herself a bit to look at her beautiful girlfriend. She smiles seeing Tiffany face. Perfect. Her face is just perfect.

When she still can't reach her orgasm through grinding, she move her right hand downward and push Tiffany's panty aside. She then push her dick inside her slowly.

She's halfway inside her when suddenly Tiffany open her eyes. Seeing Taeyeon on top of her with her pussy feels stretch, she realized that Taeyeon is fucking her.

"What the fuck! Are trying to rape me!?" Tiffany yells as she tries to push Taeyeon away.

Taeyeon didn't answer. She just grabs Tiffany hands and put it above her head. Tiffany squirm as she keeps on cursing. Taeyeon then kiss her to stop her from cursing and keep pushing her dick inside very slow. When she's fully inside, she let her hip unmoved as she keeps on kissing Tiffany who is slowly stop resisting. She then let go of Tiffany hands.

"Mmm... Fuck! You're so big." Tiffany says as she grip on her girlfriend hip to prevent her from moving. Taeyeon smiles proudly hearing her girlfriend compliment but her smile only last for a few seconds. "But I think you shouldn't do this. You might leave me hanging again."

That words really hurt her pride so she start to move her hip in a very fast way. She's literally banging her hip on Tiffany. Tiffany moans loudly at the sudden movement.

Taeyeon promise to herself that she'll satisfy Tiffany this time. She keeps moving her hip nonstop. Tiffany is a mess right now. Her hair sprawl all over the pillow and her eyes are closed really tight with her lips slightly parted.

Seeing Tiffany conditions make Taeyeon proud. After a while Taeyeon feels Tiffany cum. She can feel her cum covering her dick. She then slow down her hip.

"Are satisfied now?" She grin when she asks the question. Her hip keep moving slowly.

Tiffany only nod her head as she can't speak because she's so tired and sleepy.

Taeyeon lean towards Tiffany's ear "But I'm not." She whisper and suck her earlobe.

And that's how their day end. With Taeyeon keeps on fucking Tiffany all day while Tiffany can only whimper as she cum over and over again. Taeyeon didn't care if Sooyoung and Sunny caught them fucking. She just don't care anymore.


	10. Notes

This isn't supposed to happen. She should've just stayed in her room instead of acting like a brave person trying to figure out the noise that came from the attics. But when she thinks again, it was not her fault, it was her dog fault. If her dog didn't bark, she wouldn't be awake to hear the strange and loud scratching sound. But there was no turning back now. She was already in the attics, accompanied by a small flashlight. She moves her hand that was holding the flashlight around the attics, but there were nothing there.

After a few minutes, she gave up searching whatever things that make the noise. On her way, she accidently kicked an old wooden box. The box was small but very heavy since it only move a few centimetres from it place. Taeyeon curse as she held her feet that kicked the box. She then pick up the box and open it. There were some hand written notes in it and a silver ring. She decided to take the box in her room and read it tomorrow.

Taeyeon woke up peacefully without the help of an alarm clock since it was Saturday morning. She looked at the watch and it was only 9:00 am, still early to wake up for weekends. She was about to continue sleeping but then, she saw the wooden box from the attics, so she sit on the bed and take the box. She opened it and took one of the notes to read.

It's my 18th birthday but still, no one care about me. They don't even wish me. I wish I never exist.

Taeyeon frowned at the notes. Who would write that kind of notes? This person must have some kind of serious depression. Taeyeon herself never get a birthday wish since her parents were busy and she has no friends – she was socially awkward.

Reading the note makes her remember that today was actually her birthday. What a coincidence, she found a note about someone who didn't get birthday wish and here she is, having the same bad luck. Her parents were not home so no one will wish her. She knew that the chances her parents forgot about her birthday was very high. Letting out a sigh, she takes another note and read it.

My dog died and I'm so sad. Now I'm all alone in this huge house. Nothing could be worse.

Something snapped in her mind. She hasn't seen her dog this morning. Her dog would usually sleep with her on the bed so she got panicked when she didn't see her dog in the room. She put the notes back in the box and rushed outside while calling for her dog but got no response.

When she went to the kitchen, her whole body froze seeing her dog lay on the floor lifelessly. There was a knife stabbed on his neck and blood was still oozing out. Someone just killed her dog and she knew, it just happen because the blood was still fresh. She fell on her knees and tears were streaming down her face. Why did this happen to her? And worse, today was her birthday. It supposed to be a happy day. After crying for almost thirty minutes, she gets up and decided to bury her beloved dog.

Taeyeon lie on her bed and stare at the ceiling. Today was the worst day of her life. She never thought there were some crazy people who dare to kill her dog. Why would they do that to a cute animal? When she turned to lie on her side, she saw the wooden box on top of her table. She took the box and read another short note.

My neighbour visits me, asking me to help her. I don't want to disappoint her so I agree to help.

Right after she finished reading the notes, someone knocked the front door so she put the note inside the box and rushed to the front door to open it. It was her neighbour, Tiffany – her beautiful neighbour.

"Have you made up your mind?" Tiffany asked her as soon as the door was opened.

"Huh?" Taeyeon was confused since she didn't know what Tiffany was talking about. Tiffany rolls her eyes before she spoke.

"Duh, you said you'll help me if your parents are not around. I know your parents are not here. I saw them leaving yesterday." She then push Taeyeon aside and walked in as if it was her house. Taeyeon didn't want to disappoint her so she let her be. She then closed the door before following Tiffany who was walking towards her bedroom.

When she entered her bedroom, she saw Tiffany sitting on her bed, reading the notes from the wooden box. Tiffany stops reading when she heard her walking towards the bed.

"Who wrote all this notes?" Tiffany waves the notes in front of her face.

"I don't know. Why?"

"It's sad and a bit creepy I think." She said before putting back the notes in the box.

"Sad? Yes, I agree with that but creepy? What so creepy about the notes?" Taeyeon asked as she reached for the box to read the rest of the notes.

"Well, it said something about killing someone who doesn't return her love. Isn't that creepy? If someone doesn't love you, you should just move on, right?"

"Hmm… Maybe you're right." Taeyeon nod her head as she continues to talk. "How do you know the writer is a girl?"

"Look at the back of the note. There's lonely girl written on it." Taeyeon just nod her head before reading some of the notes.

I've been waiting for the right time to confess to her. But when the time came, I was tongue-tied.

Taeyeon read another note.

Finally, I confess to her but she rejects me. So I killed her.

Taeyeon gulped after she read the notes. There were something about the notes that felt very familiar to her but she can't figure it out. She was about to take another note but Tiffany snatched the box from her and put it back on the study table.

"Enough with this stupid notes… Now, you gotta help me" Tiffany lean dangerously close to her face as she speak.

"W-what are you t-talking about?" Taeyeon was very nervous. Her heartbeat was so fast as if she just runs at full speed.

Instead of answering her, Tiffany kissed her hard as her hand went down to her crotch. Her plump lips felt so good against her and she can feel Tiffany was trying to push her tongue in so she slightly parted her lips. She then moans when she felt Tiffany squeezed her hard. Tiffany touch felt so good and she felt she was getting hard. She broke the kissed and trails her lips down to Tiffany's neck. There, she suck and bite her neck gently. Tiffany held Taeyeon's head close with her other hand as she moves her head to her side to give Taeyeon more access to abuse her neck.

After a while, she pushed Taeyeon head from her neck to undress herself. Seeing her action, Taeyeon followed her to take off her own clothes. She then pushed Tiffany to lie on the bed as she slipped herself between Tiffany's legs. They then continue to kiss roughly as their body grind against each other.

"Tae, fill me up…" Tiffany whispers against Taeyeon's lips. She nodded her head and slowly pushed her hip. Tiffany kept on scratching her back while she do that since Taeyeon size was more than average. They both let out a sigh when there were no spaces left between their hips. Taeyeon then started to rock her body when she felt Tiffany body relaxed underneath her. Soon, moans and whimpers fill the room.

"That was amazing… We should do it often." Tiffany said as she caress Taeyeon's abs. Taeyeon can only hum since she felt very tired after their amazing session. There was a moment of silent before Taeyeon speak.

"Fany-ah, I have something to tell you…"

"What is it?" Taeyeon can hear sleepiness in her voice.

"I think I love you." There was no response from Tiffany, making Taeyeon a bit panic.

"Tae, you shouldn't say that… We're just friends." Tiffany said after a few seconds of awkward silent. The moment Tiffany said that they were just friends, Taeyeon lost it. She lost her mind. She lost her sanity. She gets up and straddled Tiffany. She lost herself that she didn't realize her hands were choking Tiffany.

I put her body in the attics. She deserves it.

That was the last note written by Kim Taeyeon.


	11. Baby

Tiffany desperately wants a baby but the problem is, she's afraid of commitment. So there's no way she's going to get married. She don't even have a boyfriend. She sigh, thinking about her stupid thought. There's no way she's going to get pregnant if she's not a married person unless she had sex with some stranger without any protection. Her mind snap at her thought. Of course. She can get pregnant without getting married. How can she be so stupid?

She immediately goes to the bathroom to take a bath. Tonight, she'll go to some nightclub to find some good looking guy. She wants her future baby to be cute. When she's done, she put her best dress that show off all of her perfect curves. She then put her best high heel and there, she's ready to go.

On her way to one of the popular nightclub in town, her phone ring. She take her phone and look who's calling. It's one of her friends, Hyoyeon. Knowing that her friend might just wanted to borrow her money, she ignore it. Hyoyeon always borrow her money and never pay back and she's so tired of it. Her phone ring again and it's still Hyoyeon, so she pick it up.

"What now? I don't have any money for you. Go find someone else." Tiffany said and she's about to end the call when Hyoyeon yells.

"Wait! Actually I found someone who's perfect for you!"

"I already said to you, I'm not interested on having a boyfriend." Tiffany roll her eyes.

"Just come okay? I just get paid by my boss so I have a lots of money right now but I won't pay my debts to you if you didn't come to my apartment to meet this person."

"Are you threatening me?"

"Yes." Hyoyeon answer firmly.

"Well, it's not working. You never pay so why would I come?"

"Just come okay? I'll pay more than I had borrow. Bye."

Tiffany sigh when she heard the call had been ended by her annoying friend. Looks like she have to cancel her plan on hunting a good looking guy to fuck. If only she don't love money, she would've never come to Hyoyeon's apartment. And Hyoyeon just said she's going to pay more so of course she'll come.

"He's better be a good looking guy!" Tiffany said just as she sit on the couch.

"Well actually the person is a good looking person. He he." Hyoyeon laugh nervously.

"You know I don't like a date. It's boring! I better have sex with some stranger than have a date."

"That's perfect!" Hyoyeon suddenly stand up and clap her hands once. "I mean, its not a date. I actually sell you for a night with my boss and you know what? She paid me a lots of money! We both will get a lots of money! Can you believe that!?"

Tiffany jaw drop. She never thought her friend would sell her. And worse, Hyoyeon sell her to a girl! She knows that her friend is and will always desperate for money but still her action is just too much!.

"What!? You sell me!? That's stupid! I'm not a prostitute! And worst, you just sold me to a girl! I mean, how is she going to fuck me if she have no dick!?" Tiffany yells in frustration.

"Calm down, it's just for a night, besides, my boss already bank in the money in my account so you have no choice. Or you want me to get fired?" Hyoyeon raised her eyebrows as she speak.

"Why did you even do that! I can't believe on how stupid you are! I don't want to have sex with person who didn't have a dick!"

"You better calm your pussy down. My boss is different okay? I'm the one who always find a girl for her. And let me tell you, she actually got a dick."

"What? Are you kidding me?" Tiffany looks at her ridiculous friend.

"Nope... Now, I have to go. She texted that she's already in the lobby. Bye."

"What?! We're going to have sex here? In your small apartment? Can't she at least rent a five star hotel?!"

"Well, she don't want to be seen with a girl so, yeah, you know what that's mean. Bye and make sure you're good in bed. She's going to give me tips for that." As soon as Hyoyeon done talking, she left Tiffany, who had her eyes and mouth wide open. She just can't believe her friend would do that. But its happening so, she just have to face it. She don't want Hyoyeon to get fired because she knows that Hyoyeon is going to live with her if that happen and she don't want it.

She goes to the kitchen to drink some water while waiting for Hyoyeon's boss. She's very nervous and don't know what to do. She never had sex with a girl before. Just then, she heard the front door being knock so she goes there. With shaking hand, she open the door and to her surprise, Hyoyeon's boss is very young. So young that she looks like highschool girl.

"Hi. You must be Tiffany. I'm Taeyeon, your client for this night." The cute girl introduced herself.

"Yes I am Tiffany. Come in."

"Not a bad apartment you got here... It's small but still okay even though it's a bit messy." Taeyeon says as she looks around.

"This is not my apartment! It's Hyoyeon!" Tiffany is a bit mad when Taeyeon said it is her apartment. There's no way she's going to live in a small apartment. And messy.

"Oh... Actually Hyo told me that this is your place." Tiffany turn to Taeyeon right after she's done talking.

"What? My place?" Taeyeon only nod.

"Oh my god. What else lies Hyo had told her?" Tiffany thought.

"What else did she told you?!" Tiffany grab Taeyeon collar as she ask.

"W-well she t-told me y-your father is sick a-and you need money f-for his operations."

"What?! Oh my god, and you believe that!?" Tiffany tighten her grip on Taeyeon collar.

"Well, yes. I-I mean she's m-my cousin."

"Hyo is so dead when I meet her tomorrow."

"So, are you gonna cancel our night?" Taeyeon asks sadly.

"Of course not. I don't want you to fire her." Tiffany says and let go of Taeyeon collar.

"What do you mean? I'm not her boss. She actually got fired last week for coming up late almost everyday."

Tiffany eyes wide open hearing to Taeyeon statement. Does that mean Hyoyeon will live with her? She's so going to kill her friend tomorrow.

"Can we start now? I'm getting a hard on by just looking at you."

"What?" Tiffany trail her eyes down to Taeyeon jeans and she's so shock to see a huge boner. Hyoyeon is not lying to her.

"Wow... OK. Let's start now." She think it's her best chance to get pregnant. For her, Taeyeon is cute and beautiful so of course she wants her genetic to be in her future baby.

Taeyeon come closer to her and kiss her. She immediately respond to it and put her hands around Taeyeon neck..They kiss for quite a long time. Taeyeon then trail her hands down to Tiffany butt and give it a light squeeze. She smiles in their kiss when she hear Tiffany let out a soft moan. She then gently push Tiffany towards the couch. There, she immediately take off her clothes while Tiffany is taking off her dress.

Just as Tiffany is naked, she feels her nipple getting suck. She moan at the feeling. After a while, Taeyeon trail her kiss down to her stomach then to her pussy. She jerk her hip up when she feels something wet pressed against her pussy.

After sucking and licking Tiffany pussy for a few minutes, Taeyeon stop to take her condom from her jeans.

"You don't have to use a condom. I'm on pill." Tiffany lie.

"Okay. That's great."

Taeyeon aligned her dick to Tiffany pussy then push it in slowly. Tiffany whimper, feeling a bit pain that mixed with pleasure. When Taeyeon is fully inside, she let out a sigh. She then lean toward Tiffany and kiss her as she start to move her hip slowly. Both of them moan at the sensation of their skin contact.

"Mmm... Tae, move f-faster." Taeyeon comply as she's starting to increase her thrusting speed. Her right hand then grab Tiffany's boobs while her left hand is supporting herself. Tiffany yelp when she feels Taeyeon pinch her nipple.

"Fuck! That's hurt!" She curse and push Taeyeon's head away, breaking their kiss.

"Sorry..." Taeyeon whisper in her ear and bit it gently before kissing her jaw down to her neck. She then suck her neck, leaving some marks.

After a while, Tiffany feels like cumming so she start to move her hip in sync with Taeyeon. Taeyeon see her action so she increase her thrusting speed even more. Tiffany quickly cum at the speed. She arch her back as she keeps on scratching Taeyeon's shoulders. Few seconds later, Taeyeon also cum but she still moving her hip slowly, trying to ride out her orgasm. When she's done, she collapse on top of Tiffany and immediately go to dreamland while Tiffany is still awake, caressing her head. Tiffany smiles, hoping that she'll get pregnant after this.


	12. 1981

Year 1981, in the beautiful New York. It's been already eight months since the youngest daughter of the Hwangs got married with a handsome Thai man. They were so in love with each other, nothing mattered. They were so adorable together, that's what people keep saying. Stephanie was a 23 years old happy woman, whose husband was a pilot. Because of his job he rarely was home, so Stephanie was all alone. Even when he was home, their relationship became cold. They rarely talk and Nichkhun would get angry very fast, so they argue most of the time instead of talking like a normal married couple would do. She had friends, but they couldn't fill the emptiness inside her heart. Jessica was one close friend to her, they always hang out together. Jessica never liked Nichkhun because even though he was so sweet, something was very wrong with him. She told Stephanie many times, but the woman would always take his part.

"He's an asshole. I've told you many times before." Jessica tried reasoning with her friend, but unfortunately she failed.

"He's not. He's just very busy and stressed because of his job." _Again._ Jessica just huffed in annoyance at this expired excuse.

"Are you sure he's even working?" This question angered Stephanie almost immediately.

"You're my friend, Jessie, but stop saying things that aren't real." Jessica sighed and sipped from her dark tea. Stephanie did the same, but that question kept lingering inside her head.

In the next days, Nichkhun came back home, but this time not alone. He came with a woman. Stephanie was taken aback by the new quest. The woman was just the same height as her, with long jet black hair tied in a pony tail, pale skin, and round onyx eyes. In other words, she was breath taking. She wore the same uniform as Nichkhun, a dark grey suit and pilot hat.

"Stephanie, this is Erika Kim, my close fellow." Stephanie cringed from the insides at their closeness. But she saw how bored Erika looked when Nichkhun threw his arm over her broad shoulders. Stephanie smiled shyly and they shook hands.

"Erika Kim, nice to meet you"

"Stephanie Horvejkul, the same." Stephanie found out that Erika was half Korean just like her. It was fascinating to Stephanie how Erika seems unaffected by Nichkhun's skinship.

"I'll bring more beer." he smiled and stood. Erika looked lazily around before taking out a cigarette box. She placed the stick between her lips before lighting it up.

Stephanie wasn't a smoker, so she just played with the glass of orange juice in her hands.

"Why aren't you talking? Are you uncomfortable with my presence?" Stephanie's head shot up, eyes finding Erika's.

"N-no, it's that I'm thinking."

"We don't have beer anymore. I'm going to buy some." Nichkhun smiled and grabbed his jacket. Stephanie smiled in his direction. When he left the atmosphere became awkward again.

"So ummm, are you really Khun's colleague?" Erika puffed out the smoke before smiling in her direction.

"I'm his superior. That guy should learn how to treat his superiors." she chuckled. It was deep and husky to Stephanie's ears.

"I-I'm sorry." Stephanie stood up and bowed, making Erika laugh more while opening the last can of beer using her thumb and index.

"You don't need to bow to me. Me and him, we're friends since a long time ago. But he probably never told you. He's such an idiot." Once again. The same deep laugh.

Stephanie sat down and looked at the clock. It was 10 pm and the only nonstop was kind of far from their neighborhood.

"You probably want to know why we do skinship. Well, he's one funny guy. Three years ago he even tried hitting on me." Stephanie huffed silently. She didn't want to hear such stupid things.

"That time he didn't know that I'm a lesbian, poor guy." Stephanie looked up at Erika with a shocked expression.

"You mean-"

"I like women, yeah." It was Stephanie's first time meeting such a person. She never thought they really exist.

"Are you disgusted now?" Erika was clearly mocking her.

"N-No, but I've never thought people like this really exist." Just then the main door opened and Nichkhun came back. After one hour Erika had to leave. She shook hands with Nichkhun before turning to Stephanie. When she thought they were going to shake hands, Erika kissed her hand.

"It was nice meeting such a beautiful lady. Goodnight." And like that, Erika's figure was slowly disappearing and Stephanie remained flushed.

Nichkhun had to leave again, again and again. Fortunately for Stephanie, someone was there to accompany her. Erika would park her Ford Torino GT convertible and Stephanie would come out. They would go out to eat or go to a club with good music. Stephanie would smile more often which got Jessica surprised and other friends as well.

Today both were at the club, dancing, drinking and having the fun of their lives.

Unfortunately they drank too much and Tiffany was stumbling on her heels. Erika caught her as both were exiting the club, laughing and stumbling on the pavement.

"Yeeahh!" Stephanie cheered, throwing her arms in the air. Erika laughed at the cute sight.

"We arrived." Erika turned the engine off and turned towards Stephanie, who was looking directly at her.

"What?" Erika laughed, but her face became serious seeing Stephanie's one.

"Y-You're really handsome for a woman you know?" This caught Erika by surprise. Stephanie keeps slurring words while Erika tried to take the drunken woman out of the car. Erika stumbled a little to keep her balance. Once they were inside the apartment, she went towards the bedroom.

Stephanie stirred a little when her back hit the soft mattress. Erika hiccupped and smiled at the figure. Her eyes traveled Stephanie's marvelous body.

She wanted to get out of here. This wasn't right. Stephanie opened her eyes and saw Erika turning to leave. She grabbed on her wrist and pulled with force. Erika's eyes widened as she fell on top of Stephanie's body.

"D-don't go," Stephanie slurred, grabbing onto Erika's collar. Erika looked in those baby brown eyes and saw the sadness.

"I don't want to be alone anymore," tears were falling from Stephanie's cheek. Erika gripped the sheets tight, before leaning and kissing the tears away.

"I'm here." By now both were sober. Erika's lips went lower, kissing Stephanie's cheek until she arrived at her red luscious lips. Their lips were millimeters away from each other. Stephanie gripped tighter onto Erika's collar shirt.

Erika leaned in, their lips meeting. The kiss was slow and full of passion, which shocked Stephanie, because she never felt like this when Nichkhun kissed her.

Erika pulled away and began tugging at Stephanie's dress. She sighed in frustration as her hands slipped.

Stephanie gently pushed the woman and lifted her own dress over her head. Erika silently gawked at the curvaceous body before her. She unbuttoned her shirt and unbuckled her belt, unzipping her pants. Stephanie looked at Erika's petite but toned body. Her eyes fell on the visible bulge inside the pants. Erika grabbed the hem of Stephanie's panties and pulled them off. She then looked at the full clothed chest.

Stephanie was completely naked under Erika's gaze. Erika grabbed Stephanie's hand, shoving it inside her pants. Stephanie felt something soft but hard.

"T-touch," and she did. She began rapidly stroking whatever was in there and Erika was sighing and panting. She took Stephanie's hand out of her pants before replacing it with her own and finally pulling, what was Stephanie curious of, out.

Stephanie moaned as the 7 inches cock touched her already wet pussy lips.

"G-going in," Erika sighed and pushed slowly her hips. Stephanie threw her arms around Erika's torso, holding tight. She suddenly felt filled completely. This amazing feeling spread inside her body, everywhere. Everything Stephanie could see was pure bliss. Erika was by now touching the ample bosom before her, hands gently kneading the two ample breasts and their cute sensitive nipples. Stephanie sighed in pleasure. She almost forgot how good it felt to have sex, to be pleasured. Everything it almost felt so unfamiliar.

Erika sighed as her hips began moving at fast speed, pumping inside the warmth that was enveloping her length.

"Ahhh~ E-Erika-ahh!" Her thrusts changed from fast, to slow and deep. Every thrust was felt by Stephanie to the pit of her stomach. Her eyes rolled back into her head and nails dug into Erika's back, then scratches. The mewls, moans, groans and sweaty skin slapping against each other echoed inside the bedroom. Both were covered in sweat, hair sticking to their faces.

Erika grunted and laid backwards, letting Stephanie ride her.

"F-fast," she groaned, arms and legs now sprawled on the bed. Stephanie was straddling her and ridding her, slamming herself hard into the thick and long cock that was filling her. She was shaking in pure pleasure, nails digging into Erika's toned abdominal muscles. She mewled and arched her back as she came again. Stephanie was to the point to going insane from too much pleasure. Her mouth was wide open. Erika grabbed onto her hips and began thrusting hard and deep again coming too, at her release. She pulled out and furiously began rubbing the tip against Stephanie's outer lips, creating enough friction to burst, her cum squirting against her belly and Stephanie's thighs. But this wasn't the end.

"Lie down." Stephanie lied down and immediately found her legs in air and wide open. Erika placed the tip of her cock inside the core and pushed, forcefully drilling Stephanie's pussy.

"Oh myg-FUCK!" she screamed, her inside clamping around Erika's cock, making her groan in pleasure. She continued pounding hard before suddenly pulling out. Stephanie hissed at the emptiness but sighed when she felt something wet on her rear hole. Erika's head was between her legs, lubing her non-touched puckered hole.

"Fuck-yes!" she moaned as Erika's fingers slightly played with her sensitive clit, rolling the bundle of nerves between the fingers and rubbing it furiously.

By now Stephanie was near another mind blowing orgasm. Erika gave one last lick and pulled away to put the tip of her cock at the entrance. She sighed as her length went inside little by little. Stephanie was mewling loudly, hands gripping onto Erika's wrist and bed sheets.

"You're fucking tight, and warm."

"Fuck, faster. Please, faster." Stephanie begged with teary eyes, stepping on her pride of woman and begging like a little slut. Erika bit her lip, her veiny cock throbbing inside the tight hole.

"I'm going to fucking drill your asshole until you can't walk nor sit down anymore. You heard me?" Stephanie cried arching her back.

"Yes, yes please. Fuck me." and so she did. Erika was by now smirking as she started thrusting hard and deep.

"Erika-ah!" Stephanie threw her arms around Erika's neck, pulling her into a kiss. They moaned while sloppily kissing.

Erika pulled out before slamming hard making Stephanie grunt and mewl.

"Yes," *slam*

"Fuck!" *slam*

"Lord-fuck! FUCK-AHH!"

"FUCK I'M GONNA CUM!" Erika pulled out and flipped Stephanie over just to ram back in her rear hole.

Stephanie muffled her screams in the pillow. She was shaking hysterically.

"Shiiiiit~!"

*squirt*

*squirt*

*squirt*

White cum overflowed from Stephanie's rear hole into the mattress.

"Not yet. I'm not done yet." Erika said while panting hard. Stephanie turned to look up. Erika grabbed a hold of Stephanie's hips and slammed inside her swollen pussy, thrusting hard. The tip was continuously hitting Stephanie's g-spot but the woman was too exhausted to scream anymore. She was just letting out sighs of pleasure. Never in her whole life never experienced such amazing sex. Whatever Erika got, was amazing.

"Fuck, I want to cum all over you." Erika smirked and pulled out before slamming into the rear hole again, before slamming into Stephanie's pussy and kept doing this until she was ready to cum again.

Pulling out, she began stroking herself, but something told her to fill this woman again. And she did. She slammed inside Stephanie's pussy and squirted 'till the last drop of cum. Stephanie sighed once again filled, but this time the warm liquid filling her womb.

Erika was beyond exhausted. She fell beside Stephanie's body, trying to catch her breath. They were still connected and now Erika was spooning her.

"Amazing. Wow." She chuckled and Stephanie could only smile tiredly. She still has Erika inside her though and she wanted to keep it that way.

Morning came fast and Erika was the first one to wake up. She groaned and realized her limpness was still inside Stephanie. She wanted to stay but she needed to get up and take a shower.

Stephanie woke up to the sound of the shower and took her some seconds to remember what happened last night. She sighed as her holes hurt like hell. Everything seemed impossible but her pain made everything possible. She slowly stood up from the bed, put on a random t-shirt and walked towards bathroom.

Stephanie saw the figure behind the shower but did nothing and just washed her face and teeth. Soon the water stopped and the curtains were pushed away, revealing a fresh showered Erika, naked and wet. Stephanie's mouth opened ajar, the toothbrush almost hanging from her mouth. Her eyes darted downwards and she gasped.

 _Holy mother of- what the hell?!_

"Oh, morning."

Stephanie finished brushing her teeth and turned towards the naked Erika, who was smirking.

"Morning." she answered back.

"Can you give me a towel, please?" Stephanie snapped back and grabbed a white towel and threw it in Erika's direction.

"You probably want to take a shower. Here" Once Erika was out of the shower; Stephanie bit her lip and pulled the t-shirt off her body. Erika's eyes were on her until she entered the shower.

Once Stephanie finished taking a shower, when she stepped out of the bathroom she saw Erika sitting on the bed, biting her lip with a visible hard-on.

"You turned me on again, aren't you?" Stephanie blushed. It was different from last night. Right now it was morning and they weren't drunk anymore.

"Can we not, I'm very sore from last night." she tried to reason and Erika immediately understood.

"Then can I jack off while looking at you?"The question made Stephanie blush madly.

Erika was already tracing her towel covered erection, while looking at Stephanie's towel covered body.

Stephanie didn't know what to say, but she nodded and Erika immediately uncovered her crotch.

"I'm so hard right now because of you." she commented while grabbing her cock and start jacking off. Her hand was starting slowly then at fast speed. Stephanie bit her lip and watched the humongous thing. It's slightly pre-cum coming from the tip. She walked towards Erika and kneeled down, pushing her hand away and grabbing it with her own hand, before starting pumping. Erika moaned, her abs sucking in and out as she convulsed under Stephanie's touch.

"Can you suck me?" looking up, Stephanie smirked, her other hand caressing Erika's thigh painfully gently. She then pointed the tip closer to her lips. Erika's mouth slightly opened in anticipation. Stephanie giggled before starting to slowly kiss the tip, her tongue slowly tracing the slit covered in pre-cum. Erika trembled, gasping.

Stephanie smiled and circled around the head with her skillful tongue before wrapping her lips around it and sucking hard. Erika's arms and legs went limp as her back hit the mattress. And Stephanie continued sucking the tip while her hand was slowly moving up and down, the other free hand playing with small round balls.

"Are you trying to kill me or make me cum?" Erika propped on her elbows and glance down. Her brows were knitted together.

Stephanie stopped sucking and inserted the length inside her mouth. Her head started bobbing up and down. Erika sighed and reached to move Stephanie's hair out of her face.

"Damn, woman you got some skills." she chuckled as she leaned forward in a sitting position. Stephanie breathed in and out from her nose as her bobbing movements fastened and the length went deeper. Erika grabbed a handful of Stephanie's hair into a pony tail and stopped her movements.

"Slap my thigh when you need air, ok?" Stephanie nodded. Erika stood up from the bed, now standing, and began thrusting at fast speed inside Stephanie's mouth and hitting the back of her throat. She gagged, saliva falling from the corner of her mouth. Erika slowed down and pulled out, letting Stephanie breath.

"Ok, now open." once her cock was inside Stephanie's mouth the same thing happened again. But this time stopped while deep throating her. Stephanie gagged and slapped her thigh, making Erika let go. She was a mess but Stephanie just grabbed onto the delicious cock and sucked it off while Erika looked down at her proudly.

"Keep sucking, to make me cum." Stephanie sucked and licked it before pulling away and licking its length down to the balls and stopping there. She licked and sucked them hard. Erika exploded. She pulled Stephanie and came into her mouth.

"Swallow, yes." she grinned when Stephanie finished milking her off 'till the last drip.

"Come here, let's try something." Stephanie licked her lips and lied on bed, her head dangling down from the bed.

"Slap if it's too much." Erika didn't hesitate to shove her cock into Stephanie's opened mouth.

"You're so good. My god-fuck." Erika cursed, her hips at fast speed. Stephanie grabbed into Erika's thighs, digging her nails and shutting her eyes close. Once she felt like breathing she slapped Erika's thigh and she stopped.

"A little more and I'll cum again. Come on. A little more." and a little more was enough for her to cum again.

"Damn let me come in you." Stephanie gulped and held Erika's arm.

"I'm still sore. Please be gentle." hearing the plead, Erika smile assuringly, her dimple showing. She hopped on bed and her lips immediately found Stephanie's as they kissed slowly.

"Ah-Erika," Stephanie mewled between kisses as she was filled again. Erika shushed her and gently caressed Stephanie's cheek. Stephanie wrapped her legs around Erika's tiny waist.

Her hips movements were slow and gentle but Stephanie was starting to tear up. Her eyes were sparkling with tears as she held onto Erik.

"I'm here, baby." Erika whispered, her lips brushing against Stephanie's. Her hips movements came to a halt when she came

*squirt*

*squirt*

*squirrrtt*

"Nghh," they remained like that.

The rest of the day they spent it in bed with Erika only wearing her pants and Stephanie naked on her belly.

"Want to give you a massage?" Stephanie lazily nodded. Erika grinned and gently massaged Stephanie's shoulders and coming to her lower back and buttocks and then legs. And Stephanie moaned in satisfaction at Erika's magic hands.

"You're so good at this." Stephanie praised, making Erika chuckle.

"Steph,"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever gone to a sex shop." Stephanie's eyes went wide. She heard of those, but she never went to one.

"No, never. Why?" Erika grins.

"Get dressed and come with me." she patted Stephanie's butt and stood up to grab her shirt. Both got dressed immediately and went to Erika's car.

"I have a friend who has one and it's simply amazing how many things they have." Stephanie only nodded.

Their ride took about 30 minutes. Once they arrived there was a secluded area, hidden from the eye. Erika stepped out and opened the door for Stephanie. They entered inside and Stephanie was amazed. There was a guy who smiled when he saw Erika.

"Jeez, man I missed you. It's been a while." They bro hugged each other.

"Hey Jeff. Yeah my job." They laughed until he saw Stephanie looking around.

"Beautiful lady you have there. Your girlfriend?" Erika didn't say a thing.

"Oh, sorry man." He patted her shoulder." So what do you want?"

"The nicest strap-on you have here." She commented, leaning on the counter.

"Ohoho, I get it. I have only two though. Here you can choose." he put them two toys on the counter.

"Steph, come here." Stephanie walked there and saw the cock shaped things.

"You choose. White or pink?" Stephanie's eyes twinkled. She immediately pointed at the pink one.

"Wrap it up." Erika slightly leaned closer and Stephanie felt the outline of her cock brushing against her dress covered thigh.

"Here, some lube for free. Come back when you have time." He waved and they exited the shop. Once they got inside the car, Erika unzipped her pant. Her cock sprung free.

She then turned the engine on and pulled in a more secluded area, around towered by big brick walls. There were neither windows nor doors and it was the perfect place. Erika's windows were also tinted to no one could clearly see what happens inside.

"Ok, are you ready to try the new thing?"

"What? Here, someone might see us." Stephanie was nervous.

"Oh, come on. It's secluded enough."

Erika unwrapped the strap on and tugged at Stephanie's dress.

"Get this off and your undergarments. Then put this on. Here let me show you." Stephanie only listened and did was she was told. Once the strap on was on, it was weird, but still it was pink.

"Now I'll use this on me." Erika waved the little bottle of liquid in her hand. She popped the bottle open and poured in her hand, immediately making it slippery.

Erika lifted her pelvis up and sneaked her lubed hand at her rear hole, groaning as she slipped one finger inside.

"Shit-" she cursed, moving her finger while looking at Stephanie's shocked face.

Once it was lubed enough she poured on the pink silicon penis on Stephanie.

"I'll sit on you and put this in." Erika pulled her pants down and immediately straddled Stephanie.

"Isn't this going to hurt?"

"You know how it feels, too. Don't worry now." Erika smiled, her body pressing against Stephanie's. The seat went slowly backwards a little for more space. Erika pointed the dildo's tip at her hole and pushed, the whole thing slipping inside.

"Oh fuck! Move your hips Steph, please." Stephanie bit her lip and began moving her hips, thrusting, she unconsciously hit Erika's prostate, making her howl in pleasure.

"Y-yes, fuck." she cursed rolling her hips. "I'll come, coming." Erika grabbed onto her cock, stroking it fast. She came in not tip, squirting over Stephanie's tummy and hers.

"This felt good." Erika carefully sat up and plopped in the passenger seat. She pulled her pants on and helped Stephanie dress.

"We'll continue, but not here. My home. It's just four blocks away."

Stephanie smiled curiously at how Erika's house is. Her thoughts were stopped when the car pulled in a parking lot behind a block.

"We're here. Come on." They exited the car and entered the building. It was tidier and a little fancier than her block.

Once Erika unlocked the door, Stephanie was amazed. It was spacious and tidy.

"I can't wait anymore. Steph, I want you to fuck me, hard." Erika undressed herself and pulled Stephanie's dress over her head, their lips immediately making contact with each other. Erika grabbed onto her hand and lead Stephanie to the bedroom. They continued passionately kissing there until Erika turned around and bended over.

Stephanie held the pink dildo and placed the tip at Erika's rear hole before pushing. With each push, Erika was trembling.

"Move fast please." Erika begged, one of her hands stroking herself. Stephanie smirked and began thrusting fast.

Erika flexed her biceps while stroking faster and faster.

"I'll cum. Steph let me cum inside you." Stephanie pulled out and stepped out of the harness. She lied down on bed, legs open wide near the edge as Erika bended down a little and slowly pushed inside.

"Steph you feel so good." Erika moaned softly, pushing slowly until she felt like cumming. She held Stephanie's waist and thrusted.

"I'll be filling you." Stephanie nodded her mouth wide open and eyes half closed. She arched her back, still sensitive. She came before and Erika came after, her cock squirting 'till the last drop of cum.

"Erika," hearing her name being called, she looked down at Stephanie. Her eyes were dark filled with lust.

"Can I fuck you again?" Erika smirked, pulling out. She then lied on bed, legs spread open, back on headboard with one hand behind her nape and the other one stroking herself.

"Fuck me hard, Steph." Stephanie stood up and grabbed onto the strap on. She grabbed it and crawled on bed. She kneeled down and placed the dildo's tip in front of Erika's rear hole. It slipped almost immediately because of wetness.

"Fuck I love seeing you fucking my dirty hole." Stephanie bit her lip as she looked up at the sexy sigh. Erika flexed her biceps while jerking herself off.

Stephanie held the pink dildo in her hand, and started pushing it in and out. Each time it went deeper and deeper, making Erika moan and spout out tons of profanities.

"I have an idea." Stephanie stopped and smirked.

"Lie down, eat my pussy and finger my asshole while I suck you and fuck your asshole too. Hmm? What do you say?" Erika groaned, jerking faster.

And as Stephanie said, they did a 69 position. Erika circle on arm of Stephanie's thigh and pulled her down enough to freely lick her outer lips. Stephanie hissed, thrusting the dildo inside Erika's rear hole. She leaned and wrapped her mouth around the cock's head, sucking and twirling her tongue around it. Erika was feeling like in heaven, she groaned and placed two fingers in front of Stephanie's puckered hole, slipping them inside. While her mouth was pussy licking and sucking on the delicious juice coated outer lips.

"Fuck," Stephanie mewled as three fingers were inside her rear hole. She pushed the dildo inside Erika, with the other hand helping her jerk off. She sat up right above Erika's face before finally sitting on it.

Erika suddenly stopped to say.

"Ride my face, hard." Stephanie bit her lip and started moving her hips, grinding against Erika's face.

"Ohh-fuck! This feels so g-good-ngh!" Stephanie moaned. Other than her moans, there were also the slurping sounds Erika made while sucking and licking the pussy before her like a crazy person. Her tongue made contact with everything, until it slipped inside, licking Stephanie's inner warm walls.

Stephanie hold onto Erika's cock, as for support, and squeezed it hard while pumping every time she moved her hips.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Stephanie shut her eyes and came hard, squirting on Erika's mouth. Erika swallowed it all.

"Take it out and let me come in you." Erika felt the dildo in her rear hole going out and she didn't waste any time to push Stephanie down and inserted her cock in Stephanie's awaiting core. They sighed at the contact.

"You never fail in making me feel good, Steph." Erika grinned. Now on missionary position with Erika's hand caressing Stephanie's thigh and their face millimeters away from each others. Stephanie smile biting her lip. She loved being filled by this big fat cock. It made her feel amazing.

Erika continued her slow but deep thrusts, as they gazed in each others' eyes. There was a spark, soon to be fire, and not only of lust, but something more.

Their sex transformed in gentle and passionate love making. It scared Stephanie because she was a married woman.

"I'm coming, baby." Erika smiled before kissing Stephanie's cute rosy lips. They gently kissed and Erika thrusted one more time before coming.

"Mmmnn~" she grinned and came, her white liquid filling Stephanie's womb. Stephanie arched her back and Erika knew she was near coming. She kissed Stephanie's smooth neck, softly tugging on the skin before releasing it. Stephanie threw her arms around Erika's torso and moaned constantly. Erika pulled out before slamming her cock hard and Stephanie convulsed as she squirted all over Erika's cock.

"Wow. My cock is covered with your sweet cum." Stephanie lazily stretched while lying. Erika bit her lip and continued jerking off while looking at the sight in front of her. Stephanie maintained eye contact. And soon enough another load of cum was on way. She stroked faster and when she was ready to burst, she inserted it inside Stephanie's core and came. Stephanie lifted her hips and once she was sure Erika emptied herself, she let her hips hit the mattress.

"Today and yesterday was awesome." Stephanie held Erika's hand, swaying her legs a little. They were currently in front of Stephanie's apartment building and Erika was leaning on her car, hand in thigh.

"I know. You're awesome." Erika chuckled and pulled Stephanie towards her. Stephanie squealed when she felt two pair of hands on her waist. She immediately threw her arms around Erika's neck. They slowly swayed as their nose touched. Both giggled and Erika leaned in and stole a kiss. Stephanie bit her lip before leaning in too. They kissed deeply not realizing someone was watching them.

"I have to go." Stephanie giggled, trying to escape from Erika's strong hold on her.

"Call me and my buddy from time to time to go out for a drink." Erika made a 'call me' hand sign and Stephanie knew immediately what she meant and who her buddy was.

"Of course." she patted Erika's bulge before turning to go inside the building. Erika's eyes followed her until she disappeared.

Stephanie wanted to unlock the door, but it was opened. That means Nichkhun was home. She composed herself and got inside.

"Hey, honey." she called while taking off her sandals. Hearing no response, she called one more time.

"Khun. Nichkhun!" she heard some noise from their bedroom. Once she was in front of the door, she heard voices.

"When are you going to divorce her? It's been already 8 months and I kept waiting." it was a woman's voice.

"I'm going to divorce her soon, as I promised you." and this was Nichkhun's voice. What? 8 months. Then she remembered Jessica's question

"Are you sure he's even working?

All this time she was staying at home, lonely and waiting for him to come from work. And he was with another woman all this time.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. Stephanie turned on her heels towards the door. She grabbed her sandals and got out of the apartment.

Inside the couple kissed and he escorted her to the door.

"Vic baby, everything will be alright. We'll be happy. Just wait a little more." he kissed her and she smile.

"Ok, Khun. I'll wait. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Mmm. Bye." and the door closed. The woman called Vic saw Stephanie's back. She fortunately didn't know who she was and shrugged it off, thinking it was a neighbor.

Once Vic was nowhere to be seen Stephanie wiped her tears and got inside the apartment, trying to sound and look normal.

"Khun, I'm home." she called. He appeared from bathroom with a cold face.

"Where have you been? I called you but you didn't answered." she was startle by his rising voice. She tried to endure and just stepped inside.

"Stephanie, answer me?!" he grabbed her arm harshly, turning her to face him. He was angry but she never saw him angry like this.

"With a friend." she tried to sound calm.

"Is Kim a friend? Since when? Since when you two are cheating behind my back, you bitch?!" Stephanie was shaking by now. He was screaming in her face and what happened neck shocked her. He raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face. That was going to leave a big bruise there. Tears were streaming on her face. Her face hurt.

"HUH?! ANSWER ME, YOU FUCKING SLUT?!" He slapped her head two more times, making her feel dizzy.

None observed the main door opening and a person stepped inside.

Nichkhun was ready to hit Stephanie one more time but a loud noise was heard instead. Stephanie was shocked when Nichkhun fell on his knees, a red spot on his arm.

"Nichkhun Horvejkul, don't move." Both were shocked when Erika was standing there with a pistol in her hand.

"You're under arrest for the murders of Mary E. Johnson and Kelly Riley." Stephanie was beyond shocked and confused. She was frozen on the floor.

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you. Do you understand these rights as they have been spoken to you?"

Erika came closer, her gun still up. One hand left the gun and took out a pair of metal handcuffs. Nichkhun groaned and soon police sirens were heard outdoor. Nichkhun couldn't escape anymore. Soon other police officers cane with their guns pointed at Nichkhun. He gave up. Erika put her pistol in holster and handcuffed both of his hands, and sent him to two other officers.

Erika crouched down and pulled Stephanie in her arms as the woman cried.

"Shh, it's ok." Erika gently caressed her hair. This couldn't be real. Nichkhun was a criminal, a murderer. She was married to a murderer.

"Steph, baby. Talk to me." They were inside Erika's car, but Stephanie was too shocked. She then turned to Erika.

"Tell me. Is it true? That he's a ... murdered?" Hearing Stephanie's question, she sighed.

"Who are you? And why?" by now Stephanie was crying again.

"I'm detective Lt. Erika Kim Taeyeon, and I've been working undercover for 2 years just to catch and arrest Nichkhun Horvejkul for his crimes in US."

"So everything was a lie? He was not a pilot and neither you. Why have you also lied to me?"

"No, Stephanie. Not everything was a lie, my feelings for you. What happened today and yesterday and the time we spent together since we meet was not a lie." Stephanie looked to her left and saw the sincerity in Erika's eyes.

"Then today, h-he wanted to..."

"He wanted to make another victim. And that victim was you. But I was there and he couldn't have done anything about It." realization hit Stephanie hard.

"Then all this time..."

"I've protected you but broke the rules and fell in love. Which wasn't supposed to happen, but... it did in the end. What happened yesterday and today was just that side of me. It was me all this time. And the only time I acted was the day we first meet. As for Nichkhun, I meet him two years ago and I lured him to become close friends. He fell into my trap but we couldn't arrest him because we needed some evidence to incriminate him and arrest him. Many of my fellows didn't believed me and I had to work alone and undercover to catch him."

"Erika, I-"

"It's ok. I understand." Erika smiled warmly.

"No, you don't." Stephanie's hands cupped Erika's face and leaned into a kiss. Erika's eyes slightly widened. And Stephanie pulled from the kiss.

"I like you, no, I-I love you. I love you, Erika."

"I love you, Stephanie. I love you much. I'm sorry for what he had done to you." a tear fell from Erika's eye as she caressed where Nichkhun hit Stephanie.

"You saved my life. This bruise doesn't matter." Stephanie smiled widely, showing her eye smile. Erika smiled back and leaned and captured Stephanie's lips in her own.

The blue and red light from the police lighted the area but they didn't care about it nor the fuss that was happening out. Both were in their own world.


	13. Sister

Taeyeon is an 18 years old girl, but she was born with a little problem. She and her family were shocked. She was embarrassed to live like this, but in the end accommodated to this lifestyle. Her big brother, Jiwoong talked with her about this. Taeyeon never let her hair grow, it's always short. She never wore a skirt or dress. She's just like a tomboy. Sometimes she wished she could wear a skirt and be normal, but every time she woke up nothing changed.

It was Saturday night and she was home, alone with her brother. Their parents weren't home because they were in a business trip in New York.

"Taengoo, what are you doing?" Jiwoong came out from kitchen with a bag of chips in his hands. He saw his sister sprawled on the L shaped couch, while watching TV.

"Nothing..." her voice was almost lifeless. Jiwoong raised a eyebrow. He walked closer and sat down.

"You can't lie to me, Kim Taeyeon." his voice was strict. Taeyeon whined and rolled on couch.

"I-I can't tell you." she hid her face. She was embarrassed.

"Aish, this kid." he grabbed Taeyeon's ankle and dragged her closer to him.

"Yah!" She yelled and tried kicking him away. Jiwoong rolled his eyes at his sister's failed attempt.

"Just tell me."

"Ok, ok. Just let me go!" he grinned in triumph. Taeyeon ruffled her short pepero hair and sighed, sitting on couch beside her brother. Jiwoong was giving her the whole attention. Taeyeon swallowed.

"I-I have some dreams and *ahem* I wake up every morning, f-felling hot and ...hard." a moment of silence. He stared at his sister before suddenly bursting in laugher.

"Oh Gosh! You're already 18 years old Kim Taeyeon." he face palmed himself. "It's normal for your hormones to be triggered already. I wonder when you'll let yourself grow up mentally, and not only psychically."

Taeyeon gave him the look before kicking his shin—hard. Jiwoong groaned and glared at his little sister.

 _This stupid kid, I'll make her stop acting like she's freaking 6 yrs old._

And so he did.

Jiwoong took a deep breath before entering inside the building. It was an escort agency.

"Hello, how may I help you?" a woman asked.

"Would you pleased show me a list of female escorts" the woman smiled before taking out a book.

"You can choose. The ones with red signs are taken already." Jiwoong gulped and flipped the pages with young pretty girls, in their twenties and doing provocative poses. His eyes stopped at a stunning redhead. He, himself, was already getting hot. His sister cannot resist to such beauty.

"This one." the woman nodded her head. Jiwoong paid for the escort and arranged the time for the meeting, and almost remained without money. He sighed deeply. Now all he had to do is rent a hotel room.

"Ummm, can I meet her?"He asked, trying to not sound nervous.

"Yes, of course. It's room 09."Jiwoong bowed and thanked the woman. He then proceed to search for room 09.

Once he arrived, he knocked twice.

"Yes." hearing the husky voice, he entered inside. Everything was clean and tidy, with a grey couch and coffee table. It looked like a small office, but without desk. There he saw the respective redhead, wearing a black mini pencil skirt and white shirt. Her hair was freed over her shoulders. A coffee cup was placed on the coffee table. She looked up from her tablet and threw him her signature eye smile.

"Oh, hello." he bowed. The redhead placed the table down and stood up. Her high heels clicked against the floor as she approached him.

"Hello." she bowed too.

"Tiffany Hwang?" the redhead smiled with a small nod." I'm Kim Jiwoong and I really want to talk with you." her smile disappeared, being replaced with a serious face.

It's been one hour since they began talking, or more like Jiwoong.

"It seems that you've already read my profile data." she sipped from her coffee."And it seems that you rented me for your sister, am I right?" he nodded.

"You're lucky I'm bisexual."

"Her name is Kim Taeyeon, 18 years old, virgin." a small chuckle escaped from Tiffany's lips.

"And...She has a little problem." he was flushed, thinking if he should tell her or no. After thinking a little, he told her. Tiffany's face went blank. She was looking at him in disbelief.

"You're kidding me, right?" he shook his head furiously.

"Of course not!" he defended."She's very shy and introvert. As her brother, I'm very worried about her. No one knows except us and our parents. I really need your help. Please." Jiwoong pleaded.

"This is the reason why I've came here."

Tiffany thought for a little before finally agreeing."Ok, I'll help you. Tell me the hour, date and place."

After Jiwoong told her the place, he bowed and thanked Tiffany again. She just smiled and he left.

"Why do I have to do this?!" Taeyeon yelled in exasperation. She had to shave every part of her body, except the hair on her head.

"Shut up and do it already." he warned from the other side of the bathroom's door. Taeyeon sighed and dried her hair. She looked inside the mirror and smiled.

Jiwoong tapped his foot on the floor when the door opened, revealing a fresh Taeyeon. She was wearing a pair of black skinny fit jeans, white tee and black cardigan. Her hair was tied up in a small pony tail.

"Okay, now let's go." He dragged his sister towards the door. Taeyeon sighed and put on her grey military boots, and grabbed her black trench coat.

Inside the car, it was silence. Taeyeon was looking at his brother with sharp eyes. She didn't know what he was thinking. Jiwoong parked the car in front of a 5 star hotel.

"Get out." Taeyeon looked at him in confusion."Room 309, now go." he got out and opened the passenger's door to drag her out. Taeyeon was still processing everything. He sighed and decided to drag her to the room. The receptionist gave him the keys and bowed. They took the elevator up. Taeyeon then came back to reality.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"You'll see. And here we are." He knocked at the door three times before opening it and literally, throwing Taeyeon inside. The girl was startled and turned to open the door. It didn't worked and it was driving her crazy.

"Aish!" she kicked it."Stupid Jiwoong." Taeyeon sighed and turned. Her eyes wide open and mouth agape. There she found the most beautiful human being. Tiffany smirked, her legs crossed, revealing her honey thighs. Taeyeon swallowed. Her eyes glued on Tiffany's thighs. The redhead suddenly flipped her hair, revealing a beautiful cleavage. She wore a mini red dress, showing her curves.

"Why don't you come and sit down, handsome?" Tiffany was really surprised seeing Taeyeon in real life. She was way shorter than her, with short pepero hair and baby face. Even thought she was way more cute than handsome, Tiffany knew the men or women can't resist that line. Taeyeon swallowed, shaking while approaching the king sized bed, where Tiffany was sitting. She then sat down beside her.

"Why are you nervous?" Tiffany leaned dangerously close, her cleavage displaying before Taeyeon's innocent eyes. Taeyeon smiled awkwardly and began fidgeting with her fingers. She never in her life was so close to such beautiful woman. Tiffany smirked and placed her hand on Taeyeon's thigh, slowly squeezing it. That was enough for Taeyeon to become jelly.

"I-I'm no-ah," Taeyeon bit her lip. Tiffany's hand went up, brushing against her crotch and stopping at her chest. Taeyeon shut her eyes tight. Her member felt weird, just like when she wakes up after having a dirty dream.

"I'm Tiffany, and I guess you're the little Taeyeon."

"Hehe..." Taeyeon laughed awkwardly, feeling very uncomfortable with the sudden intimacy.

"Why are you so stiff?" she could feel Tiffany's breath, gently blowing against her ear. It gave her goosebumps. Tiffany stopped and withdraws her hand. She stood up in front of Taeyeon, before kneeling.

Taeyeon's eyes widened as she felt Tiffany part her legs. Her erection could be seen through the material of her pants. Her cheeks flushed bright pink in embarrassment, because she was never touched in that part. After a dirty dream, she would just go in shower and turn the cold water on.

Tiffany smirked seeing the bulge, she reached up and took off Taeyeon's trench coat, and then slowly unbuttoned her cardigan.

"W-what are you doing?" Taeyeon stuttered while looking at Tiffany. The redhead grabbed onto her belt, tugging on it. When the belt was unbuckled, she licked her lips seductively and unbuttoned the pants. Taeyeon felt dizzy, her world was spinning. She saw Tiffany reaching for the hem of her boxers. She blushed further.

Her boxer was pulled down a little, just enough for her erection to come out from its hidden place. Tiffany's eyes widened at the sight in front of her. It was long and thick. Her hand wrapped around the 9 inches cock, making Taeyeon shiver.

"Ungh d-don't." She moaned as Tiffany began to gently stroke her. Taeyeon was sensitive down there. With just a little more stroking she came on Tiffany's hand, making the older woman chuckle.

"You came so fast, little one." Tiffany smiled, looking up at a sweaty Taeyeon and how her chest was slowly rising up and down.

"I wonder if you can handle me." Taeyeon's eyes widened as she saw Tiffany undressing herself. The red dress fell on the floor, revealing a pair of sexy lacy lingerie, and making Taeyeon's now limp member stand up.

Tiffany smirked evilly before licking her lips. She grabbed Taeyeon's feet, pulling her boots off, and then her pants. Taeyeon remained in her boxers, shirt and sport bra

"It's a luck you get hard fast." her knees hit the floor once again, grabbing onto Taeyeon's erection carefully and pointing the tip at her mouth. Just millimeters apart and Taeyeon felt like bursting. The sight was killing her. She even forgot about her brother and instead of cursing him, she mentally thanked him.

"Ahhh~" Tiffany blew some air, making Taeyeon do cute sounds. She inspected it, looked at it and wondered how such a petite body could have such big package down there, obviously not your average Asian cock. She was amazed and couldn't abstain from tasting it. Once Tiffany's lips made contact with its tip. A nose bleed wasn't necessary, and she didn't want to destroy this beautiful moment. With shaky hands, she reached for Tiffany. The redhead inhaled the sweet vanilla scent coming from the young body in front of her. It was cute, delicious and addicting. She felt Taeyeon's shaky hand touching her cheek. She gave a smile in return before parting her lips and taking the tip of the shaft fully in her mouth. Her tongue began doing it's magic, circling around the sensitive tip.

"Nghh-ahh.." Taeyeon retreated her hand and covered her flushed face. Her body was slowly writhing on the mattress and her breathing grew heavier by each lick. Tiffany's hand began pumping slowly, her tongue trailing over the slit. She was also aroused as hell, her thongs were soaked. With her free hand she caressed Taeyeon's bare thigh, slowly. Taeyeon felt the same wave of pleasure hitting her again and she came into Tiffany's mouth. This time a bigger load of cum. With a pop sound, Tiffany licked her lips, white sticky liquid still there. Taeyeon was lip again, her chest heaving up and down. Tiffany touched her lips, pushing two fingers inside her mouth and slightly sucking them.

"Tasty." she smirked. Taeyeon's eyes widened seeing the redhead hovering over her.

"W-wha-" Tiffany pushed her to lie down, as she straddled Taeyeon, her knees on each side of Taeyeon's hips. The redhead smirked when she felt something poking her buttcheek. Her big friend was hard again. She reached for its sensitive head, guiding him towards her entrance. She was wet, coating its head. Taeyeon shut her eyes and felt Tiffany's bare breasts press against her covered ones.

"Ah," she pointed it in front of her entrance and let it sink inside. Tiffany bit her lip as the enormous length was too much to handle. She looked down and saw tears streaming over Taeyeon's face.

"T-Tae," she hoarsely called. She cupped her cheeks and wiped the tears.

"It's ok." she didn't know why, but she felt like she needed to soothe her. Taeyeon sobbed, her arms instantly wrapped around Tiffany's waist and her face buried in Tiffany's chest. The redhead gently caressed Taeyeon's hair.

When the sobs finally stopped, Tiffany began moving her hips, slowly riding on Taeyeon. The girl opened her eyes and bit her lips hard. The sudden warmth that enveloped her fully was making her feel good. So good. She could feel Tiffany's tightness and sensitive walls clenching around the shaft.

"Oh my god! T-Tae!" Tiffany moaned, releasing Taeyeon from her embrace and placing her hands on the younger's flat stomach.

"Ahhhh," instinctively, she began moving her hips too for more friction. Taeyeon grabbed on each side of Tiffany's hips, and began moving faster.

"F-fuck, faster" Tiffany bounced harder. The sounds of skin slapping echoed inside the room. It came fast and Taeyeon released another load of hot cum, this time inside of Tiffany's womb. The redhead's eyes rolled back. She was disappointed because she couldn't come. After catching her breath, she looked down at the panting Taeyeon.

"You liked it didn't you?" a small smile formed on Taeyeon's lips. She nodded like a little kid.

"But I didn't come yet. So now you have to make me too, okay?" Taeyeon nodded again, not really understanding, but it didn't matter.

"Good," the redhead smiled and stood up. Taeyeon frown feeling the warmth disappearing. Tiffany then was on her fours, her head turned to look at Taeyeon.

"Now come here and put it inside me." Taeyeon sat down, rubbing her nape and blushing. Her erection was hard again. She crawled and kneeled behind the redhead. She grabbed her shaft and slightly pushed it inside Tiffany, making her let out a soft moan. Once the warmth returned, Taeyeon smiled, leaning a little on Tiffany's back.

"I-it feels good inside." she softly spoke, making Tiffany smile.

"Now move your hips." the younger nodded and began thrusting, her hands on Tiffany's hips.

"F-faster," hearing the orders, Taeyeon obeyed and began thrusting at fast speed. Suddenly, the redhead grabbed onto her hand, guiding it to her plump chest.

"Play with it."Taeyeon blinked and squeezed it. It was bigger than hers. Her other hand sneaked to the other breasts and cupped it. Her body leaning into Tiffany's back. Her fingers found the erect nipples. She rubbed them with the tip of her fingers. Tiffany let out another load of moans. Taeyeon suddenly stopped and felt a sudden urge to see the whole Tiffany. Pulling out, she turned the redhead to face her and spread her legs open.

"I-I want it this way." the younger said, blushing. Tiffany chuckled, fully exposed to Taeyeon's eyes.

Taeyeon pushed it back inside and immediately saw the sudden change of expressions on the redhead. Her attention then was at her chest. Taeyeon leaned closer to the exposed chest and began to kiss the soft flesh, the cleavage and near the erect nubs. The younger suddenly caught on one of it, gently sucking. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's body, feeling her orgasm come.

Taeyeon sucked and gave it a lick before pulling again. Her flushed face was a cute sight for Tiffany.

"I-I'm coming," the hug tightened and Tiffany felt waves of pleasure hitting her. She came; her juices were over Taeyeon's thighs and bed sheets.

"I-it was so good." she mumbled. She looked down just to see Taeyeon sleeping soundly, with her head buried on her chest.

"Such a cute kid" she laughed and tucked themselves inside. Taeyeon was still buried inside her. Tiffany slowly closed her eyes and hugged the sleeping girl at her chest. She fell asleep immediately.


	14. Mutation

Year 2022. After some groups of scientists let a virus spread across the planet, the whole population changed drastically, world now being a jungle. They transformed in what we call hybrids. Half human and half animal. Now, it's hard to live. It's hard to survive when everything changed. So did Tiffany Hwang's life and her unfortunate of being half rabbit and half human, with two big long fluffy ears and a peewee tail. There were many of her kind, but they began to disappear. She had to hide from the big predators or she would end up like others. It was hard because the predators were so many sometimes she wondered what she had done to deserve such thing. Just like real animals they had two choices. Stay in a group of one of your kind or be alone. She chooses to stay in a group of one of her kind. And because of the animal DNA, their hormones changed too. She started feeling weird whenever she's around other males and it scares her.

"Tiffany!" she turned to see her friend there, smiling at her.

"I'm going out for some food. The others told me to no, but I can't stay here. So do you want to come with me?" he rubbed his nape nervously, while staring at her. Tiffany blushed and brought her arms at her chest.

"Sure," she smiled at him. He was also half rabbit. A 25 yrs old guy, named Cheolwoo. He was handsome and Tiffany always felt good in his presence. He was tall with broad shoulders and not really well build, but enough to satisfy the eye.

They went out successfully without others to see them. It was just around 2 pm anyway. They were walking side by side, and awkward silence between them. That until Cheolwoo decided to speak.

"Tiffany..."she looked at him. He stopped walking and took a deep breath. "I-I really like you. A lot. I mean it and I wanted to ask you if you would like to...ummm, be my partner." He bowed as he didn't dare to look up and meet her eyes. Tiffany felt her heart beating fast, and then faster. Could it be that she feels the same. Yes, she was attracted to him. He just told her he was too. She was blushing madly. He just told her he likes her and he wants her to be his partner. Mate? He was serious. Cheolwoo stood straight then and grabbed both of her hands, looking deeply into her brown chocolate orbs.

"Tiffany, would you like to *gulp* my mate?" and before she could answer a rustling just a few meters away from them, was heard. It startled both of them.

"W-What was that?" she was scared, she felt it. Someone was looking at her. She felt it before. The fear was creeping up on her. Cheolwoo tensed and pulling Tiffany behind him.

"Who's there?" he asked. His tone was rising. The rustling came again from the bushes. They were walking and didn't realize they were in forest. Now both of them were in danger. If that was a predator then their life ended here. A growl suddenly echoed in the area they were, and then a laugh.

"Dammit." he cussed, holding onto Tiffany tight. The laugher died down before someone appeared from the trees. It was a woman, long straight platinum hair, slender body, white round ears and long tail with black stripes.

"A-a white tiger?" he swallowed as air of pale blue eyes bored into him. Tiffany trembled behind his back.

"Give me the bunny, rabbit!" she snarled at him, showing her pair of white teeth and sharp canines. He was scared, but he wouldn't let that woman have Tiffany.

Tiffany tried to look at the woman, but she only could catch a glimpse of her.

"Tiffany, you have to run." Tiffany's eyes widened at what he just said. She shook her head.

"You have to leave, I'll be ok." he smiled down at her before releasing her. Tiffany bit her lip and started to back away. And then she could see her. It was the first half white tiger half human she ever saw. But nevertheless she was beautiful. Like really, really beautiful, the epitome of beauty.

"Run!" she snapped back to reality when Cheolwoo screamed. Tiffany swallowed before turning and sprinting towards where they came from. She was running and running. She didn't hear any scream behind her. Her steps faltered when she arrived in front of a house, outside the woods now. IT looked like a modern mansion. Tiffany took a deep breath before touching the gate. Right then a hand grabbed her wrist.

"Look what we have here. Such a naughty bunny." it was a woman's voice, deep husky, but not the same she heard in the forest. She felt her body being pulled against another one, more tall and hard. Her nostrils inhaled the sweet scent coming from the woman. All she could see were honey straight locks. The person sneaked her hand at Tiffany's shorts, playing with the button. Fear immediately crept on her.

"Let her go." her eyes widened as she recognized the voice being that from the woods.

"Oh, Taeyeon! C'mon, why are you such a party pooper."

"Kwon Yuri, I said let her go." the person who held her wrist finally let her go. Tiffany fell down and looked up at the two predators. It seems like that woman called Yuri was way taller, slender body and tanned skin, round bright brown ears and tail. Her hair was straight and dyed in two colors. Dark brown and honey blonde. A lion.

Yuri smirked and passed by Tiffany who was still sitting down.

"Such a pretty bunny." blue eyes bored into her. Tiffany saw the predator coming forward, step by step, but Tiffany couldn't escape. She was trembling in fear.

"What are you doing? Aren't you going to run. You know I'm going to eat you."

Taeyeon eyed the bunny from head to toes before licking her lips.

"I'm giving you 10 seconds to run and I'll let you go." Hearing those words, Tiffany's ears stood straight. She tried to look for a way to escape, but she couldn't pass by the predator. She stood up but Taeyeon only came closer. With a sly smirk, she trapped the scared bunny against the half opened gate. She knew what her plan was. Tiffany was a clueless bunny. Once she saw the opened gate, she ran through there.

"10,"

"9," she could hear Taeyeon counting. Tiffany ran for her life, not realizing she entered the mansion and passed by a smirking Yuri. Taeyeon followed behind with a Cheshire smile on her face. The bunny fell into the tiger's den.

"4,"

"3," Tiffany was already panting. She stopped inside a large room with only one queen sized bed and a drawer. She was too emerse in looking at the white satin sheets of the bed and didn't realized someone was behind her.

"2...1" it came like a whisper right beside her ear. Tiffany's body went stiff, her ears falling forward. She was scared.

"Now, now. Why are you scared, pretty bunny?" Taeyeon trailed the back of her hand's fingers over Tiffany bare arms. The intoxicating and delicious smell coming from Tiffany was driving her crazy. So deliciously, it aroused her.

"P-please don't kill me." Tiffany stuttered in fear. Taeyeon slightly chuckled in amusement.

"Who said I'm gonna kill you." Tiffany's eyes widened. This wasn't the first predator she encountered. She knew what they wanted if not to kill her, but every time she escaped.

"P-please..." her eyes were getting teary. Taeyeon stopped smiling, and whispered dangerously into her ear.

"Undress...now." Tiffany was in verge of bursting in tears. She did what she was told. She slowly lifted the tank top she was wearing, revealing her smooth back and white simple bra. Taeyeon leaned closer and gently kissed the smooth skin, kissing the trail of Tiffany's spine. The bunny shivered as new feelings got her.

The tiger sneaked her hands and unbuttoned Tiffany's shorts, pulling them off together with her panties.

"You look so delicious..." Tiffany shivered as cold air hit her skin. Her small fluffy tail wiggled. Taeyeon smiled and stood up, her leather pants getting tighter around her crotch area. Tiffany looked at it before looking at Taeyeon's face. The tiger's face was surprisingly calm.

"Lie on bed." Taeyeon ordered pulling off the thin blouse she was wearing, her black bra and surprisingly toned torso flashing before Tiffany's eyes. The bunny did as she was told and lied down, it was her first time. Her eyes were teary as Taeyeon approached her hands undoing her pants. The tiger sighed and kneeled on bed, grabbing a hold of Tiffany's ankles and spread her legs apart. The tiger pulled her pants' zippers down and a 7 inch cock sprung free from its hidden place, twitching at the sight of the naked bunny. Tiffany swallowed hard, lying on the bed. Taeyeon grabbed her thighs and pulled the bunny closer.

"Now I'm gonna do you good." with a smirk Taeyeon pushed the tip of her shaft into Tiffany's opening, making the bunny yelp and struggle because of so much pain. It was normal since she was a virgin, but Taeyeon didn't know that.

"Ahhhhh! S-stop p-p-lease." She begged for the predator's mercy. Taeyeon's smirk only to be wiped off by the sudden screams and squirms the girl did on the bed.

"Yah, are you ok?" Taeyeon cupped Tiffany's jaw, making the bunny look at her with wide teary brown eyes. And in that moment the predator's gaze softened, her actions gentler. She unconsciously leaned in, kissing her girl's lips with her own. Tiffany was shocked, she tried pushing the tigress but her body went numb when she felt the warm soft lips moving against hers. It was something she never felt before. Yes, she did kiss in the past but this is different.

Tiffany gave up in fighting and gave in into those temptations. If she's here, she might as well enjoy it. As their lips parted, Taeyeon gazed beneath her at a flushed bunny. The sight was too cute.

"I'm moving," she announced before slowly moving her hips. Tiffany bit her lips to suppress the pain. The she felt it, breaking through. She let out a sigh when the pain subsided and was replaced with pure pleasure. Taeyeon sighed and moved her hips faster, her hands intertwined fingers with Tiffany's, holding tight.

"Damn, you feel amazing." The predator smiled in bliss. It's been a while since she dealt like this. This bunny is tight as hell even after good minutes of thrusting.

"Nghh," Tiffany squirmed feeling something bursting in her.

"Come for me," Taeyeon ordered and with an arch of a back, Tiffany came, hard. Her back made contact with the mattress as she calmed down. Her chest was heaving up and down, showing her breathing rate. Taeyeon wasn't done yet. She continued thrusting, feeling herself being sucked. With one last look beneath her, she saw Tiffany's face. Her hair was all a mess and her bunny ears were sprawled on the pillow. Her face though. Her face brought Taeyeon to the edge. Half lidded eyes and slightly opened mouth was enough. She gave one last thrust before bursting.

*squirt*

*squirt*

*squirt*

Taeyeon sighed after emptying herself. She glance down and the bunny was already sleeping, but of course not after orgasming again. And in which Taeyeon didn't know since she was busy with herself. The predator stood up and buttoned her pants before getting the bunny dressed. Tiffany was sleeping so soundly she didn't felt when Taeyeon finished dressing her and lifting her up bridal style.

Tiffany slowly woke up as sun rays hit her face. She groaned and tried to sit up. Once she did, she remembered about yesterday. She immediately looked around to find the tigress, but for her surprise she was in her room, in her own bed. Now this was confusing. Could it be everything a dream? No, it was and it felt too real for it to be a dream. Suddenly the door opened and in came Cheolwoo with a tray of fresh green salad.

"Hey, you woke up." he smiled, putting the tray on Tiffany's lap. She nodded and muttered thanks.

"How did I-" she wanted to ask but he cut her off.

"We've found you in front of the house, sleeping on the grass."

Then she realized that Taeyeon must've brought her home. But why? Why would she do that? Tiffany found it strange and confusing. But what she felt when she was with the tiger was amazing. She still can remember every detail and it made her flush.

It's been a month since that incident, but Taeyeon couldn't forget the way the bunny made her feel. It was agonizing. She felt so sad somehow. They had such a great time together. She wished she'll at least see her one last time. But who was she kidding. Of course Tiffany would never come back to the predator's territory.

For Tiffany it wasn't any different. She couldn't get out of her head the feeling of the tiger's touches and soft lips. Her face was still imprinted freshly in her head.

She couldn't help but blush at the memory of the tiger's face while she was inside her. It was her first and it's said that the first should be given to your loved one. But it's not like the tiger abused her, because she was gentle. Tiffany didn't even know her name.

Meanwhile Taeyeon was disturbed by a knock at the door. She stood up from her seat and opened the door. Inside stepped Dr. Jin, one of the scientists who made this world right now. He also was half animal.

"Taeyeon, tell me you killed that rabbit." her brows were furrowed.

"What rabbit?"

"The one you slept with." she clearly remembered not telling anyone about it. No one knows about it... besides...Yuri. She gritted her teeth. That lion is dead.

"No I didn't. Why would I kill her? I'm not a criminal."

"Did you two mate?" here it goes again. He and his mating process. It pissed her off every time he says that word.

"It's called sex. Not mating. And we're different hybrids so it's impossible to breed with her."

"Taeyeon..." he called. This time softly.

"We're only half animals; the other half is still human. If the human ADN is going to combine, there is a 68% that the different hybrid you had a sexual intercourse with and transferred your semen is going to impregnate that hybrid."

"Bu I'm a tiger and she's a rabbit!" Taeyeon was growing frustrated. This was impossible. Their animal features don't even relate.

"Human ADN, Taeyeon. The human ADN is still in us."

"Did you two breed? Tell me." she was too busy to be shocked to even mind him. Her legs were shaking.

"Y-yes," her voice cracked. Dr. Jin covered his face with his hands.

"That 68% can bring another living creature on this world." she glared at him, not believing he called it a creature.

"And what? What's your business anyway? Just get out." she pointed towards the door with gritted teeth.

"Her pregnancy process started, but she won't feel anything. No morning sickness only after 2 months of pregnancy. Be careful, Taeyeon, because this is going to bring us bad luck." He sighed and left the room, leaving Taeyeon to deal with the burden on her shoulders. She has to find Tiffany. And fast.

"What do you about luck, when all you believe in, is science." she muttered under her breath.

Tiffany was still missing the tiger. It's been another month and her body started to react weirdly, even though the time when rabbits are in heat ended last month. She started to throw up very frequently and her appetite increased drastically. Cheolwoo tried one time to remind her she promised to be his mate. She sadly rejected him. She just couldn't get the predator out of her head. And it sounded crazy.

It was that one day when she heard some faint noise coming from outside. Then her window opened and inside stepped a shadow. Tiffany swallowed, trying to hide her fear. Her bed rustled and something enveloped her from behind.

"I know you don't sleep." Tiffany's body relaxed as she recognized the warmth and voice.

"Why did you let me go?" Tiffany found her voice, even though it sounded more like a whisper. Taeyeon pulled the sheets from Tiffany just to see her wearing a very large t shirt and panties.

"Be quiet, ok?" Taeyeon softly whispered in the bunny's ear. Tiffany was nervous and a little scared. But she nodded a small nod. The tiger pulled hard on her button up jeans and unbuttoned them all. She grabbed Tiffany's leg and lifted it up.

"Put it in." Tiffany swallowed but did what she was told. Her hand stopped searching when she found something smooth and warm. She gently grabbed it, making the tiger sigh.

"Now...please." Taeyeon stepped on her pride and pleaded with a raspy voice. Tiffany slowly pointed the tip towards her entrance. She was blushing madly. With one last small push of Taeyeon's hips, it entered and Tiffany arched her back and sighed. Suddenly Taeyeon stopped and something different happened to her body. Her animalistic instinct gave out from its hidden place. She stood up, breaking the contact with Tiffany, and pushed the girl's head into the pillow, her butt up. Just like a breeding position. Tiffany was helplessly lying there, flushed and incredibly horny. Taeyeon leaned forward, hands on mattress for support. She looked at Tiffany's nape and kissed it, licked it while she was purring.

"Mmmm" Taeyeon continued purring, her ears fell back. Her tail wiggled while trying to find Tiffany's core. She failed two times and growled, her human side long gone. Taeyeon gave one push again and hissed when she felt the warmth enveloping her. She began moving her hips at fast speed and Tiffany's eyes widened. She squirmed in displeasure and pain. Taeyeon leaned forward and grabbed a handful of the bunny's hair, holding it into a pony tail.

"T-Tif-fany," the tiger softly whispered, her lips planting soft kisses on Tiffany's smooth nape. Hearing her name being called, the bunny stopped squirming and a wave of pleasure hit her, coming hard immediately.

"Ahhhh~" she sighed, abstaining herself from making any loud noise. The tiger kept thrusting while mumbling the same thing over and over again.

"Tiffany, Tiffany, Tif~fany" she gave one last push, left a purplish hickey on the bunny's nape and came inside Tiffany, filling her up.

It's finally done. She did it. She's now her. Tiffany is hers.

"Tiffany," Taeyeon pulled herself out and turned the bunny to lie on her back. She looked down at Tiffany's cute and flushed face.

"Be mine, Tiffany" Tiffany's eyes widened when she heard Taeyeon's words.

"I-" She was silence by a pair of soft lips and once again felt something poking her entrance.

"Say you're mine. Say 'I'm yours, Taeyeon". Say it." and she did.

"I-I'm yours, Taeyeon."

And that's how it was. She was now Taeyeon's. Because she knew she couldn't live without this tiger. And so did Taeyeon.


	15. My Sister's Bestfriend Pt 1

It's been a few months since the first time my sister brought her friends to our house for a sleepover, and that's the day I first saw her, Tiffany Hwang my sister's best friend and my guilty pleasure.

I know she's out of my league, I mean which college student would go for a person like me ? I am a senior in high school and already an adult but still I'm a freak of nature no woman would want me especially one as beautiful as Tiffany. Despite these reasons there have been countless times that I've touched myself in the bathroom while thinking about her.

I am now alone in mine and my sister's shared apartment cooking our dinner while I'm waiting for her to return from her afternoon classes. Suddenly I heard the beeping of the door followed by voices that I know all too well, one is my sister's while the other is Tiffany's. I could recognize that sexy, husky tone anywhere.

"Taeyeon-ah, where are you ?" I heard my sister asking.

"In the kitchen ! I'm making dinner."

"Oh, I hope there's enough for three people Tiffany's here and she'll join us." I felt her standing behind me so I turned around and locked eyes with Tiffany, turning my head immediately to hide my blushing.

"I hope you like eel."

"Eel ?! It's my favorite !" she said and beamed one of her breathtaking eyesmiles.

"Well you can go rest and I will call you when dinner is ready." I told them resuming my cooking.

"Ok Taetae we'll be in the living room if you need anything." My sister told me, while Tiffany started giggling.

"Taetae, how cute." said Tiffany.

"It's a nickname she's got since she was a baby, you see…" my sister started telling her the story of how Taetae came to life while they disappeared into the living room.

After about 15 minutes dinner was ready and I had already set the table so I went into the living room to call them.

"Hey guys dinner is ready." Tiffany immediately got up and run into the dining room.

"EELS !" she was smiling like crazy. I really love the way she smiles. We all sat down on the table and started eating.

"Oh my God these are really good Taetae." I furrowed my eyebrows at the sound of my nickname. Since when is Tiffany going to call me that ? She only found out it exists 20 minutes ago.

"You don't mind me calling you that, right." I think she saw my reaction.

"No I don't." actually I do it makes me feel that she treats me even more like a baby but I'm a full grown woman damn it and someday I will prove that to her !

We finished dinner and I went into my room to finish my homework for tomorrow. After a few hours I walked to the kitchen to grab a snack and realized that my sister and Tiffany had gone to sleep so I thought that it was a great opportunity for me to take a shower.

Tiffany's POV

I woke up from feeling kind of thirsty, so I decided to go to the kitchen for a glass of water. As I exited the room I heard noise coming from the bathroom the closer I walked I could make out it was Taeyeon's voice but what is she saying ? I stood next to the door and put my ear against it.

"Hmmm yeah, that's it baby." My eyes widened, she's masturbating.

"F-faster Fany-ah I'm gonna come !" Wait ! Fany-ah ? Is she fantasizing about me ? Well I'm not going to lie I find that really hot and it's making me horny. I decided to do something about that so I went in Taeyeon's room waiting for her.

Taeyeon's POV

I finished showering, put on my boxers and a tank top and headed towards my room. I opened the door and got in when I was about to lie on my bed I heard the door close so I turned around. My eyes widened in surprise.

"T-Tiffany ?" she was standing in front of the door looking at me smirking. She locked the door and started walking towards me.

"So while you were in the shower I was Fany-ah but now I'm T-Tiffany ?" I was walking away from her keeping a distance.

"You heard that ?"

"Mhm… and now I'm really horny and you have to do something about it Taetae." She was coming closer and closer to me.

"N-no don't come any closer I'm a freak." I felt my back hit the door.

"Oh don't be so hard on yourself. I admit you are a little pervert but you don't have to call yourself a freak." She was now right in front of me our bodies were only a few centimeters apart.

"You don't understand, I'm not a normal girl I-I have boy parts." I saw her eyes widen she looked down at my crotch, she led her hand and rested it on top of it.

"Oh my God ! You're not lying." She started moving her hand up and down making my buddy harden.

"P-please stop it." Although I enjoyed her actions very much if she continued I wouldn't be able to control myself.

"I thought that this is what you wanted. Don't you like what I'm doing Taetae ?"

" I-I like it."

"Have you ever had sex before ?" I blushed at her question and shook my head.

"Don't worry Taetae I will teach you everything." She started kissing me and I returned the kiss right away. I had no idea what I was doing I just went with the flow. I had the urge to taste more of her so I started using my tongue, She did the same but more skillfully making me copy her.

"Well this certainly wasn't your first kiss right ?" she asked me after the kiss ended. I giggled lightly.

"So if I tell you that it was you won't believe me ? I just followed you and my instinct."

"Well I like your instinct you should follow it more often." She whispered in my ear and started kissing her way to my neck. My cock was getting harder and harder Tiffany stopped the kisses and looked down. I saw her lick her lips and grabbed the hem of my boxers. She pulled them down setting my 9 inch buddy free.

"Wow Taetae you're huge." She kneeled down in front of me and started rubbing my shaft back and forth upping her speed little by little each time. Her face was getting closer and closer until I felt the warm walls of her mouth surrounding my not so little friend.

"Oh my God ! F-Fany-ah !" she was bobbing her head back and forth driving me to immense pleasure.

"I-I'm going to come." After a few more thrusts I released right into her mouth." After she let go of my cock she got up and looked at me.

"You taste great Taetae." We started kissing again. I picked her up and walked over to my bed. Without breaking the kiss I laid her on it and making me land on top of her. It was like my hands had a mind of their own they made their way inside Tiffany's shirt caressing her skin. I started kissing, sucking and licking her neck the way she did it to me before.

She moaned when I made contact with what I believe to be her pulse point. I took her shirt of and started ravishing her beautifully round perky breasts. "Oh shit you're a natural." She was letting out light moans from time to time. After a few minutes I felt her pushing my head downwards so I stopped everything and looked at her.

"I don't know what to do, I have never done it before. I might be bad at it." I said looking down. She grabbed my chin and made me look at her.

"Hey, don't worry I know it's your first time, I will guide you ok ?" I nodded and pulled down her very short shorts and her sexy panties.

"You can start by kissing and licking it." I lowered myself and stared at her for a while. After that I gave a long lick along the whole length of Tiffany's pussy making her shiver. I liked the response so I did it again. I remember at school during sex-ed we were told about a woman's clitoris and how it gives them pleasure, so I started looking for it.

When I found it I started sucking on her pink nub and playing with it with my tongue. "Keep doing that !" said Tiffany so I obeyed.

After a few more minutes of abusing her clit a felt her shudder. "Oh, huh FUCK !"she said as she came. She was breathing hard I made my way up again peppering her whole body with kisses along the way.

"Did you like it ?" I asked her when she calmed down a bit. She nodded "You were really good. How did you know what to look for ?"

"I guess I pay attention at school." I said and laughed a bit.

"God bless the educational system then." she said and turned us over. "Are you ready for the main course now ?"

Even if I said no she wouldn't believe me my buddy was standing hard and proud ready for her. She sat up right above my shaft and started lowering herself I felt the tip of my cock entering her making me groan in pleasure. "Oh, you're so big." I need more of her warmth.

"Aaaah" Tiffany screamed when I bucked my hips making my whole length enter her. "I'm sorry did I hurt you ?"

"It's ok you're just too big. Don't move for a bit until I get used to it ok ?" I nodded.

"C-can I kiss you ?" I asked her blushing. She laughed and leaned in. We were kissing for a while until I felt Tiffany moving her hips. She was moving up and down on my cock making me moan in pleasure.

"It feels so good !" I said and started moving my hips too.

"Oh Taetae yes !" when she moans with her sexy husky voice it only makes me want to hear it more. I was finding our position too tiring so I flipped us making Tiffany yelp in surprise. I then started moving faster and harder sounds of flesh hitting flesh filled the whole room.

"Oh my God ! Don't stop I'm gonna come !"said Tiffany and after a while she did. I did not slow down though I kept my pace steady making her come again soon after. "Oh shit ! Taetae-ah !"

I felt my climax approaching too. "I-I think I'm going to come too."

"Not inside." She said so I pulled out and started stroking my buddy fast making me release my fluids all over her.

"That was amazing !" I said ass I collapsed next to her.

"Even though it was your first time you were better than most people I've been with. And your size is no joke." I blushed immediately.

"Come on Fany-ah stop it !" I whined like a little kid. "Let's sleep I'm tired." I said and held her in my arms.

I woke up the next morning and found myself asleep in my room wearing my tank top and boxers. I knew it was too good to be true. "But it was one hell of a dream" I mumbled. I picked up my phone to check the time and found a new memo

Taetae last night was amazing. I put your clothes back on in case your sister walked in I bet you wouldn't want her to find you naked right ? Anyway I saved my number on your phone and here's my address I will be waiting for your call or message or something.

Love Tiffany

I started smiling like an idiot after I read the note I immediately . Went into my contacts trying to find Tiffany's number. When I saw what name she saved it under made me leap in joy. My Fany 3 I pressed to send a new message right away.

To: My Fany 3

Good morning MY Fany 3 eh ?

From: My Fany 3

Shut up Taetae ! Did you just wake up ?

To: My Fany 3

Yeah why ?

From: My Fany 3

Yah ! What about school ? It's 10 o'clock already !

OH SHIT !

Tiffany's POV

I can't believe it, here I am a 22 year old woman constantly staring at my phone waiting for an 18 year old to sent me a message. Ever since the sleepover at my best friends house I have been obsessed with Kim Taeyeon. Apart from the fact that she was one of the best fucks I ever had, and mind you it was only her first time, she is just so cute and irresistible.

It's been three days ever since the sleepover and the only communication we had was the next day right after she saw the memo. I would be lying if I said I didn't want to see her again but I can't tell her that, for all I know she might never want to see me again maybe that was it for her a one night thing. I have tried to ask her sister info about Taeyeon but I haven't seen her around at University.

From: Taetae 3

Tiffany I'm really sorry I've been MIA these past few days I just went with my sister to Jeonju to see our parents and our phones got taken away for quality family time. Anyway I'm not sure if you even ever wondered about me kkkkk sorry to disturb you I just thought you should know, I wanted you to know.

See ? That's why she's been stuck in my head all this time. She's so shy and innocent and cute and gorgeous and handsome and… ok I'll stop now. I'm glad she wanted to let me know what happened that means it wasn't one time thing for her either right ? RIGHT ?

To: Taetae 3

Hey ! I've been wondering where you've been …

Right don't show her how desperate you were Hwang !

From: Taetae 3

Really ?! You were ?

To: Taetae 3

Yeap. Also I didn't see your sister at the University so I couldn't help but wonder.

From: Taetae 3

Oh… Umm Tiffany, can I ask you something ?

To: Taetae 3

Sure, shoot !

From: Taetae 3

CanwemaybemeetoneofthesedaysIwouldliketoseeyouagain. If you don't mind.

What the hell ? Wait I need to read through that again.

Awwww so Taetae wants to see me again ?

To: Taetae 3

Sure we can. Do you want to come to my apartment ?

From: Taetae 3

Can I ? Really can I ?

To: Taetae 3

Yes you can. Really.

From: Taetae 3

Ok I will probably be there in an hour still have some homework to be done. See you Fany !

Oh God ! I'm dating a highschooler ! But she's so cute ! I better go get ready.

It's been an hour and fifteen minutes since my last message with Taetae since then, I've cleaned the apartment, bathed and put on one of my sexiest nightgowns. Now I'm patiently waiting for my little, but not so little really, sex mashine to arrive.

*BUZZ*

As soon as I heard the doorbell I got up and run to the door I checked myself in the mirror one last time straightening up my appearance and I opened it. Revealing this little devil looking hot as ever. She was wearing really boyish clothes which I think bring out her sex-appeal even more.

"Hi…" She said blushing. OMG she's so cute !

"Hello come in." I said and stepped a bit to the side to let her come in. I waited until she took of her shoes and hoodie and I made my way in.

Taeyeon's POV

As soon as I got in the house Tiffany walked towards the living room and sat on the couch. I followed her and sat on an armchair facing her. She crossed her legs, making her milky thighs exposed and pulled her hair on the one side, showing me her neck. I gulped hard and shook my head to wake me up.

"Taetae come sit beside me, I don't bite." she said patting the sit next to her. I walked over and sat a fair distance away from her. She scooted over until I could feel her body against mine.

"I'm hurt Taetae, it looks like you're afraid of me." she put her legs onto mine brushing them against my crotch before letting them rest. I could feel my body heat up.

"So are you ? Afraid of me I mean." I shook my head in response. I'm not afraid of her, I just want her I always had and always will.

"Tell me Taetae why did you want to meet me ? Because if it is what i'm thinking I'll be glad to help you out." she whispered in my ear and started sucking on my earlobe making me shiver.

"So what is it ?" she asked again.

"I-I want to do again what we did in my house."after I said that she smirked and nodded. After that she straddled me and started kissing and sucking my neck.

"Mmmm" I couldn't help but moan. She began rocking her hips hitting against my sensitive area. I felt my pants getting wet which I found really weird so I looked down and realised that Tiffany is not wearing any underwear. She stopped attacking my neck and followed my line of vision.

"I thought I'd save you the trouble." she took of her nightgown and I was welcomed with the sight of a butt-naked Tiffany sitting on my lap.

"Shit !" I exclaimed just above a whisper. I saw her smirk and she leaned in crushing her lips on mine. The kiss was far from innocent it was full of lust. Once she pulled away she looked at me with a smirk formed on her lips.

"I think you're wearing too many clothes." she started by pulling off my tank top leaving me in my sports bra. then she continued my unbuttoning my jeans while she got up to pull them off me. She was kneeling in front of me bringing her face to face with my obviously erect penis inside my boxers. She pulled the boxers down making my buddy stand tall and proud.

"Oh my, it's bigger than I remembered." she said and started kissing its head.

Once she put it into her mouth my eyes immediately closed in response. The pleasure I felt was at the least overwhelming, it felt even better than the first time. She started moving her head faster, my fingers found their way into her hair pulling on them lightly. My hips started moving on their own making as I was coming closer to my climax.

"F-Fany-ah I'm gonna come !" It only took few more seconds until I exploded coming right into Tiffany's mouth.

"Oh SHIT !" she climbed onto me and started kissing me all over my face.

"Mmm you taste even better than last time Taetae." she said before pulling me into a kiss. I felt my buddy getting hard again, I don't have any idea why this woman is able to make me hard that fast. I think Tiffany felt my penis poking her cause she stopped the kiss and looked down.

"You're hard again ?!" I closed my eyes and nodded, I felt my cheeks turning pink.

"Oh you're so cute Taetae ! Don't be embarrassed it's a good thing a really good thing." I dropped my head a bit I still felt kind of embarrassed. When I finally opened my eyes I was welcomed by Tiffany's beautiful breasts right in front of my face. I unconsciously licked my lips. I think Tiffany saw my reaction.

"You can do whatever you want you know." I looked up at her and then back at her boobs a leaned closer and put her right niple into my mouth while me left hand started playing with her left one.

"Mmm do it harder Taetae."and I did. Suddenly I felt her bottom part trying to move so I stopped and looked at her.

"I'm just trying to sit better don't stop whatever you were doing ok ?" I nodded and latched my mouth on her nipple again. She raised her hips and right on my cock making me go deep inside her. I groaned from the pleasure.

"Oh Jesus you're huge !" she said. she didn't move for a few good minutes but then she started moving her hips back and forth. Her moans where getting louder and louder and I was getting hornier. I started thrusting my hips in and out of Tiffany as fast and hard as I possibly could.

"Oh My God ! Yes ! Don't stop I'm gonna come !" I continued thrusting and moved my free hand lower and started teasing her clit while my other hand and my mouth were still preoccupied with her breasts.

"Ooooohhh FUCK !" Tiffany started shaking as waves of orgasm rushed through her. I stopped my thrusting and I pulled away from her breasts while still playing with her clit.

"Where did you learn to do that combo ?"she asked me.

"I figured I should get better to satisfy you completely so I watched some porn." I answered giving her my dimple smile.

"You're so sweet." She said and kissed my lips.

It's been two days since I last saw Tiffany, today she's going to come over to my apartment. My sister left today to go on an MT with her Uni department for the weekend so Tiffany is going to sleep over.

"She was supposed to be here half an hour ago, where is she ?" I wondered out loud.

*BUZZ*

I ran to the door and opened it revealing a wet Tiffany.

"I'm sorry I'm late it's pouring outside." she said and kissed my lips.

"Come in." She got into the apartment and took off her shoes and coat. Then she grabbed a hold of my hand and started pulling me inside the apartment.

"Wait, where are we going ?" I asked.

"Well you don't expect me to stay in these wet clothes do you ?"she got into my bedroom and threw me onto the bed. Then she started undressing herself. I swallowed hard and I could feel my buddy harden. Once she was done she looked at me.

"Taetae why are you still fully clothed ? Do you want me to help you ?" I nodded.

"Oh my baby, come here." I got up and stood in front of her she started undressing me until we were both fully naked then she pushed me back making me lie down on the bed once again and she climbed on top of me.

I turned us over and started kissing her while at the same time I inserted my penis into her pussy. I started thrusting slow but deep.

"Faster Taetae, faster." I upped my speed making me thrust fast and hard just like I know she likes it.

"Mmm that's it, like that baby. Oh God you're getting better every time !" I hid my face on the crook of her neck while sucking on it at the same time.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE ?!" That certainly isn't Tiffany's voice.

"YOU'RE FUCKING MY BABY SIS ? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS ? YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND !"

OH SHIT !

Tiffany's POV

I was having sex with Taeyeon when suddenly her bedroom door opened and her sister started screaming at us. At first I was stunned but then I did the first thing that came to mind I pushed Taeyeon out of me, threw her of the bed and pulled the covers to cover my naked glory.

"Ugh !" Taeyeon groaned when she made contact with the hard floor.

"Yah ! Fanya-ah !"she glared at me.

"I'm sorry baby." I tried to help her get up but someone pushed my hand away and that's when I remembered that her sister is in the room with us.

"Don't touch her !" her sister growled at me. "Fany ? Baby ? How long has this been going on ?" she was staring at me while holding Taeyeon by the shoulders.

"Yah, unnie can I put something on first please ?" asked Taeyeon and I could tell she was pouting while showing her sister her irresistible puppydog eyes, even though her back was facing me.

"Fine… I'll go wait for you in the living room if you're not down there in two minutes, there will be severe consequences and I'm talking about both of you."She glared at Taeyeon then at me and left the room.

"Fany-ah what are we going to do now my sister will kill us ! Especially you !" I gulped.

"Well first of all we should get dressed and go down there immediately I don't want to make matters worse." Taeyeon but on her boxer and a tank top while she have me one of her sweatpants and another tank top that I put on right away.

We made our way to the living room and saw Hayeon sitting on the couch with a pissed off expression on her face.

"Sit." she said. me and Taeyeon sat next to each other on the couch next to her.

"No ! Taeyeon you sit here." she said and pointed at the armchair across from where I was sitting. Taeyeon simply complied with the request.

"Ok now talk. How long has this been happening behind my back ? And you ? How could you do that with my baby sister ?" she glared at me.

"Unnie ! I'm not a baby I'm 18 already !" Shouted Taeyeon.

"Of course you are Taeyeon you will always be a baby in my eyes."

"I'm not ! And who are you anyway to tell me what to do ? You're not my mom nor my dad." retorted Taeyeon I could see in Hayeon's eyes that she was hurt. I have to do something.

"Taetae that wasn't nice, don't talk to you sister like that."I said searching for Taeyeon's eyes.

"I don't care !"

"Yah ! Your sister has always been there for you and has proved herself to be better than any mothers or fathers. She has always protected you and cared for you. She loves you so very much and you're just hurting her right now. You're behaving like an immature child." I knew that my words got through her head this time because she looked regretful and a little annoyed at the immature child part.

"I'm sorry unnie but I'm 18 already, I'm an adult and I can decide whatever I do and whomever I want to be with on my own. I am the happiest woman alive that the woman that I've been crushing on since the first time I met her spared me another glance and wasn't freaked out by my deformity. So please let me be with Fany." Taeyeon said and honestly I was very impressed and slightly turned on by her courage and how definite she was.

"I just want the best for you. You're my baby sister and I don't want you to get hurt you get that right ?" Taeyeon nodded. "Good cause if someone ever hurts you they'd better hide cause when I find them and skin them alive." She said glaring at me. I swallowed hard and felt my feet trembling in fear.

"I-I w-won't hurt h-her I-I swear !" I said, or at least I tried to.

"You'd better not ! Now, let's set some rules. NO hunky punky while I'm in the same house. You will NOT show any form of affection while I'm present. You will NOT talk to me about your relationship with my sister and how great she's in bed judging by the way you were screaming before I stopped you." I immediately blushed."Now, Tiffany I think you should go home I had enough for one day."

"I understand. But Hayeon-ah, we're still good right ? I mean we're still friends."

"Yes we are I just won't give you any relationship advice like EVER ! And I mean it NEVER talk to me about your relationship." I nodded, got my things and left their apartment.

Taeyeon's POV

It's been three months since my sister found out about my relationship with Tiffany and she's constantly on my back since then she doesn't allow me to leave the apartment for more than three hours and Tiffany doesn't come over any more. But tomorrow I'm determined to sleep over at Tiffany's. It's my Graduation day and I told my sister that my class will have a three days-two nights party near the lake, which is true by the way, I just won't go there. Also Tiffany told her that she'll go for a week to see her father in California. That means of course that she won't be at my Graduation and she won't be able to leave her apartment for a few days but I'll be there to keep her company.

I asked one of my friends to drop me off at Tiffany's on their way to the lake and they'll pick me up again in three days.

"Bye Taeyeon-ah have fun !" one of my friends said.

"And do something else apart from having sex during these three days ok ?" another one said.

"Shut up ! You're just jealous that I have a sexy girlfriend while all of you are single." I said to them.

"True. Bye, have fun !" My friends took off and I made my way towards Tiffany's apartment.

I knocked on the door and it opened right away revealing Tiffany with that sexy bed hair she knows I like and her shortest nightgown.

"Congratulations !"she said and pulled me in for a hug and kiss.

"Thanks." I closed the door and pulled her into the living room. "I missed you Fany-ah." I told her and gave her a peck on the lips.

"You're silly Taetae we saw each other two days ago." she said and chuckled.

"I know but we only saw each other for two hours and we didn't have sex for three weeks because first you had to get your period and then my cockblocker sister didn't allow me to leave the house." I said and pouted.

"You're so cute !" Tiffany squealed, jumped on me and started kissing me. I responded immediately and the kiss didn't take long to turn passionate. Tiffany broke the kiss and started rocking her hips while trailing kisses from my jawline and downwards. Then she started unbuttoning my shirt while kissing my neck. "Hmm I like that you came dressed for the part today." she looked at me and smirked.

The rocking of her hips didn't take long to have an effect on my lower region as I felt my buddy hard and ready for some attention. Tiffany got the hint and lowered herself until she was face to face with my crotch. She started unbuckling my belt and unbuttoned my pants, but before she could pull it down I stopped her.

"Why ?" she asked me. I'm sure I was getting redder by the minute.

"C-can we do something I saw on the internet ?"

"Sure we can. What was it ?"

"Th-they were d-doing it at th-the s-same time." I stuttered.

"You mean I play with yours and you play with mine ?" I nodded.

"That's 69 Taeyeon-ah and of course we can do it. I've told you before we can do whatever you want." She pulled my pants and boxers down and then she undressed herself allowing me to take in all her naked glory.

She climbed up again and kissed me and then she turned around and sat on my chest. She leaned down and kissed the tip of my erect penis while I pulled her already wet pussy towards my hungry mouth. She put my buddy into her mouth and started bobbing her head up and down while I started tongue fucking her. After a while she increased her speed while I started sucking her clit and started to thrust two fingers inside of her. Our moans were muffled into our sensitive areas while the vibration that came along with them added to the pleasure. We kept following the same pattern for a few minutes until we both came.

"She turned around after a while and lied next to me. "So, how was it ?" she asked me.

"Good." I said and climbed on top of her. "But not enough." I smirked.

"God ! Where do you find all this energy ? I think I made a wrong choice to go for someone youn..." I didn't let her finish her sentence as I shut her up with a kiss that she returned right away. After we broke it off I started kissing and sucking her neck making her moan. My buddy was standing tall and proud again so I didn't waist any time and inserted it into Tiffany's pussy.

"Oh fuck ! What the hell Taetae are you still getting bigger ? There's certainly a difference since last time."

"I don't know but you're really tight and I like it !" I said and started thrusting slowly. My lips travelled towards Tiffany's breasts and enveloped her nipple with them.

"Mmmm Taetae faster." Tiffany moaned and I started thrusting faster and harder.

"Oh God, OH GOD ! That's it, don't stop Taetae. Please keep going it feels amazing." Yelled Tiffany and gripped my shoulders tight making me hiss in pain, so I kept the same rhythm.

"Fany-ah it feels really good. You're so tight baby." I told her and kissed her lips.

"OH MY FUCKKKKK ! TAEYEON-AHHH !"

"FANY-AHHH !" We both yelled each other's names while we came. I then collapsed right next to Tiffany with my buddy still inside her.

"Fany-ah I love you." I said and kissed her.

"I love you too Taetae."

These three days I spent with Tiffany were the best of my life. But after that I had to come back to reality and my sisters super strict supervision. I haven't seen Tiffany for two weeks now and I miss her but we have a date tonight and she'll pick me up in a few …

*BEEP*

From: My Fany 3

Taetae I'm downstairs, come.

I grabbed my back and ran towards the door only to be stopped by my sister.

"Where are you going ?" she asked me.

"Out."

"With whom ?"

"Tiffany. We have a date."

"Don't be late and no sleepovers. And no unsafe sex I don't want to be an aunt at such a young age."

I rolled my eyes. "Yeah, yeah…" I left the apartment and run towards Tiffany's car.

I got in and turned to look at her but she was a little pale.

"Fany-ah are you ok ? If you're not feeling well we can hung out at your place." She turned her head to look at me she threw me a fake smile and…

"Taeyeon I'm pregnant."

OH SHIT !

"Taeyeon I'm pregnant."

"Wh-what ?! What do you mean ?"

"What do you think I mean ? We had sex, you have sperm, we'll have a baby." We'll have a what ? Oh my God, oh my God !

"My sister is going to kill us. But how sure are you ? Did you do a test ?"

"Uh huh, and I made an appointment with my gynecologist we're going there now."

"Oh God."

Tiffany's POV

We are in the waiting room at the doctor's waiting for my name to be called. Taetae is going around at the pregnant women asking them if they are hurting or if she can listen to their belly. I'm surprised no one has hit her yet.

"Miss Hwang." Oh that's me.

"Taetae come on we're going inside."she waved at one of the ladies that were sitting there and followed me inside the doctor's office.

"Good morning Miss Hwang, how are you ?"

"Good morning Miss Song, I'm fine thank you."

"Oh and who are you young lady ?" she said looking at Taeyeon.

"I'm Kim Taeyeon."

"Nice to meet you Taeyeon. So what is the reason of your visit ?"

"Uhm, my period is late and I did some pregnancy tests I bought and they were positive."

"Oh ! I haven't seen you in a while. I didn't know you had a boyfriend."

"I don't. I..."

"I'm the father !" said Taeyeon with a smile plastered on her face.

"Huh ?" She was very confused and I don't blame her.

"Miss Doctor it's very simple. Tiffany has a vagina, I have a penis, we had sex, my sperm got her pregnant. Got it ?" oh Taeyeon…

"G-got it. Well we'll draw some blood to run some tests. This is the most accurate way to know if you are pregnant or not." I nodded. The doctor drew the blood and what surprised me was that Taeyeon was constantly beside me holding my hand.

"The test results will be ready in a few days, I will give you a call so you can come and talk about them."

"Ok thank you Miss Song." I said and shook her hand.

"Thank you Doctor. We'll see you in a few days." said Taeyeon and shook her hand too.

After that we left the office and got into my car.

"Fany-ah, what are we going to tell unnie ?" I really don't know.

"I don't know Taetae but let's wait for the test results first ok ?" she nodded.

"But we're keeping the baby right ? I promise I will be a good parent. I know I'm young but I love you and I'll love our little baby with all my heart." what the ? Why am I tearing up ? I looked down right away I didn't want Tae to see me crying when I don't even know the reason.

"Fany-ah please say something."she held my chin and turned my face towards her. "Why are you crying ? It's ok I won't pressure you we can do whatever you want I will be with you every step of the way whichever path you decide to take."

I kissed her."When did you grow up ? You talk like you're a thirty year old woman I can depend on."

"Ever since I found out I'm going to be a parent. And of course you can depend on me so can our little prince."

"Prince ? I already have a Prince in my life I don't need another one. Our baby will be a beautiful girl that adores pink like her mother."

"So we're keeping the baby ?" she asked. I just nodded.

"Ooh yeah !"

*RING*

Her cellphone rang in the middle of her dorky celebration dance so she pouted and answered the phone. She's such a cutie I hope our baby takes after her.

"O-omma ? How come you called me ?"

"Yeah I graduated two weeks ago."

"You want us to come at Jeonju ? When ? For how long ?" she turned over and looked at me.

"But that's in three days !"

"Yeah, yeah I've missed you too but…"

"What ?! Two weeks ?" she looked at me again.

"Ok can I bring someone with me ?" she doesn't mean me, does she ?

"Tiffany. You remember Tiffany rght ? Hayeon's best friend." I'm gonna kill her.

"Yes omma the American." she rolled her eyes.

"I'll explain when we come there ok ?"

"Kay love you too. See you."

"Bye."

She turned the phone off and put it back in her pocket.

"What did you do Kim Taeyeon ?"

"I hope the test results will be out in three days cause we have to go to Jeonju to make a huge announcement."

OH SHIT !

It's been two days since Tiffany and I went at the Doctor's and since then I've been living in hell. I'm afraid to fall asleep because I have the habit to talk and I'm worried that Hayeon will find out about Tiffany being pregnant so I made a new friend, Mr Red Bull. The last two days I've also constantly been staring at my phone for Tiffany to …

*BEEP*

From: My Fany 3

Taetae get ready I'll come pick you up in 30 minutes. the results are out.

Oh my God !

I immediately got off the bed and started to get ready. Today we're going to find out whether we'll continue to live or we'll die by my sister's own hands.

We're at the Doctor's and wow, there are many more pregnant ladies than the last time and their bellies are HUGE ! I bet their all having twins, I wish we are having twins. Ooh, I'll ask that lady how she got them, maybe we need to do a specific sex position.

"Excuse me ma'am ?" she looked up at me and smiled.

"Yes little girl what can I do for you ?"

"Are you having twins ?" Her eyes widened. Did I say something wrong ?

"I'm not pregnant ! I'm here for my sister." Oh, no !

"Miss Hwang !"Oh thank God ! I grabbed Tiffany's hand right away and pulled her to the doctor's office.

"Hello Miss Hwang, Miss Kim. How are you ?"

"We're fine." said Tiffany.

"I'm not so sure, I think I almost got hit out there." I added.

"Why what did you do ?" The Doctor asked me.

"I asked a lady if she was having twins."

"Let me guess, she wasn't." said Tiffany. I shook my head.

"She wasn't even pregnant, she was here for her sister." I pouted.

"Oh Taetae…" said Tiffany and pecked my lips.

"Ahem." Miss Doctor cleared her throat. "Well the reason I called you here as you already know is because the test results are out." Tiffany and I both nodded. "Well congratulations Miss Hwang you're going to be a mother."

"Assa ! I'm going to have a baby ! Ooh yeah, ooh yeah ! Thank you, thank you, thank you." I said and kissed Tiffany all over her face. "Thank you too !" I also kissed Miss Doctor on the cheeks.

"So is it a boy or a girl ? When will it be out ? Can we still have sex ?" I asked the doctor.

"Yah Kim Taeyeon ! Calm down and shut up. Don't you see the Doctor is trying to talk ?" said Tiffany with her slightly mad voice. I hate that voice, it's scary.

"Well first of all we can't know the gender of the baby yet it's too soon. I'm expecting the due date to be somewhere around February, and yes as long as you have the energy and want to have sex you can." In February ?

"But that's too far away !" I whined.

"Taetae it's ok you'll see you won't even realise when the time will pass." Tiffany said and caressed my hand. "When can we know the gender of the baby ?" she asked.

"Between the 17-20th week of pregnancy. I will suggest you comeback in 4 weeks and you can have your first Ultrasound."

"Oh, ok thank you very much. We'll come back in 4 weeks." said Tiffany and got up to leave the room with me following behind her.

We're now in Tiffany's car heading towards her apartment.

"Fany-ah have you packed for tomorrow ? We'll leave early in the morning I convinced unnie to drive us all."

"Taetae, I'm scared I don't want to come." I took a hold of her hand.

"Don't worry, I'm sure unnie won't do anything bad to you."

"I'm not worried about Hayeon, I'm worried about your parents. They'll think I seduced their baby daughter…"

"Well, you kinda did."

"Shut up ! I couldn't help it your voice when you were moaning my name was really sexy. But I'm serious Taetae tomorrow it's going to be the second time I'll ever meet your parents, first as your girlfriend, and we have to drop the bomb of me being pregnant. They'll think I'm a slut that seduces innocent children"

"No they won't. They are going to think that you're a beautiful and sexy angel who's going to give them the gift of making them grandparents. My sister however is going to skin me alive. I'm really sorry but that you'll have to raise our baby alone. Please say to it what a great person her appa was and how much I loved its sexy mama."

"Yah ! Kim Taeyeon !" she pushed my hand away from hers.

"Oh look, we're here !" I got out of the car right away.

Tiffany's POV

From: Taetae 3

We're here. Do you want any help with your tings ?

To: Taetae 3

Yes. Can you come up ?

From Taetae 3

I'll be right there.

Oh God I'm really nervous. How am I going to tell some people that I've met only once that I'm pregnant by their 18 year old daughter. this is wrong on so many levels. Maybe I shouldn't go.

*BUZZ*

Taetae's here ! I opened the door and I have to say Taeyeon looks hot ! she should wear plaid more often.

"Hi Fany-ah ! Are you ready ?" said Taetae and closed my apartment door.

"Taetae, maybe I shouldn't come. You and Hayeonie go ahead and visit your parents I'll stay here."

"No you won't. You are going with us and that's final. I will not leave you here alone when I'm more than two hours away. What if something happens ? Also we need to tell my parents about the baby."

"That's what I'm afraid of."

"Don't worry I'll be there ok ?"

"Ok but can we get ice-cream on the way ? It's been a week since I started craving for it. It's weird right ?"

"Not really. I've been craving for ice-cream all my life. You just love me so much that my cravings are rubbing off on you. Now let's go unnie is waiting." she took one of my suitcases and started to walk towards the door.

"Wait !"I grabbed her wrist.

"What is it ? Did you forget something ?" I shook my head. "Then let's…"

"Where's my morning kiss ?" I asked pouting. She smiled and let go of the suitcase to cup my cheeks and give me a kiss.

"There. Can we go now ?" I nodded and followed Taeyeon out of the apartment.

After we got my long awaited ice-cream I felt really tired so I fell asleep. I felt someone shaking me, so I opened my eyes and saw Hayeon.

"We're here. Taeyeon has already taken your stuff inside. She told me not to wake you up cause she wanted to do it herself but, oops look at that, you're awake now. So come on sleepyhead let's go inside everyone is waiting." If you weren't my baby's aunt i'd kick you right now.

I got out of the car and walked behind Hayeon towards the house once I got in Taeyeon run to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Fany-ah, you're awake ! You're not fair ! I wanted to wake you up myself." I'm sure she's pouting right now.

"Ahem..." I looked where the voice came from and found Taeyeon's parents standing a few meters away from us looking at their 18 year old daughter still hugging me. By reflex I pushed Taeyeon away from me and saw Hayeon that was passing by us to walk out the house, heading to God knows where, rolling her eyes. I shrugged it off and bowed at the Kims.

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Kim, how are you ?"

"We're fine Tippany. Come in, let's sit in the living room we need to talk." Oh no ! Taeyeon wouldn't have told them about the baby without me right ? For God's sake they don't even know we're dating. I followed them into the living room and sat on the couch next from where they were sitting with Taeyeon sitting right beside me.

"So Tippany, from what we can see you're dating our maknae right ?" Her mother said. I nodded.

"Well although I don't especially enjoy the fact that my little princess..."

"Appa ! Don't call me princess." Taeyeon whined, she's so cute ! I couldn't help but smile.

"Taeyeon shush. So, as I was saying although my little Taetae is dating a woman 4 years older than her I know from Hayeonie that you're a great girl and I can tell that Taetae really loves you, since she wouldn't shut up about you from the moment she got here." I turned to look at Taeyeon who was now blushing and I smiled at her.

"I'm grateful that you're not against my relationship with your daughter and I assure you that I love her just as much as she loves me if not more. The last five months of my life have been the happiest."

"Five months ? And we found out today ?" The Kims said in unison.

"Yes I'm sorry about that, but we were afraid of your reaction."Wait till you hear about the baby.

"I understand but Tippany, if you don't mind me asking what are you studying ?" Taeyeon's mom asked me.

"Actually I already graduated."

"You did ? When ? Why didn't you tell me ?"said Taeyeon.

"I did, a week after your graduation and I didn't tell you because I didn't find it important."

"So what degree do you have now ?"Mrs Kim asked me.

"I had a double major in Fashion design and Business. My mother was very interested in fashion so I always dreamt of doing something related to it and in high school I decided to become a fashion designer. My father was against it since he wants me to go into the family business along with my brother and sister so I had no choice but to also take the business major." I felt tears forming in the corner of my eyes as I thought about my late mother.

"I'm sure your parents are very proud. Especially your mother since you chose to follow a path that you were both interested in since you were little and thus creating more common ground with her." said Mrs Kim making the tears that I was holding finally fall down.

"I hope she would be." I said and suddenly I felt someone hug me.

"Omo I'm very sorry I didn't know." said Taeyeon's mom while rubbing circles on my back to calm me down. After a while I finally stopped crying and calmed down, but I was exhausted.

"Would you mind if I went to rest for a while I feel very tired."

"Of course not dear. Taeyeon show Tiffany to your room." Taeyeon got up and walked towards a room with a light blue door with me following closely behind. When we got in she closed and locked the door.

"Taetae why did you lock the door ?"

"So that no one will disturb our sleep, now go and take a shower to relax the bathroom is through there." she said and pointed at a door that was right behind me. I nodded, pulled out a new set of clothes and got into the bathroom.

Taeyeon's POV

Stop it ! Kim Taeyeon stop thinking of your hot girlfriend naked in the shower with water cascading…

*SLAP*

NO ! STOP IT ! But she's really sexy and her butt is so… UGH ! Fuck this I'm going in. I undressed until I was butt naked and got into the bathroom. I could see Tiffany's naked form through the shower doors and I was already as hard as a rock. I opened the door and got in making Tiffany scream in surprise.

"What are you doing in here ?"

"I wanted to shower too." I said showing her my puppy dog eyes. She looked down and saw my proud buddy.

"No ! Taetae I'm tired and we're at your parents' house and they're here, we're not having sex now." she said sternly.

"Pwease ! I'll do all the work I promise. Also the noise from the shower will silence our moans. Pwease Fany-ah I need you !" I said with aegyo.

"Ugh ! Why do you have to be so cute ? Fine ! But only one round."

"Assa !" I said and kissed Tiffany who responded right away. After we both were in great need of oxygen we broke the kiss and I started kissing and sucking her skin from her jawline all the way to her breasts.

Suddenly I pulled one of her nipples into my mouth making Tiffany gasp and she tangled her fingers through my hair pulling me closer to her. I continued abusing her nipples for a few minutes until she spoke.

"Ummm, oh Taetae do it. I want you." I knew exactly what she was talking about so I took one of her legs and wrapped it around my waist and slowly pushed a part of my penis into her pussy. "Deeper Taetae, I want more." I pushed my whole length inside of her making her scream in pleasure. "Yesss !"

I started thrusting in and out of her making both of us moan. At each passing minute I slowly picked up my pace making me go at it on full speed after a while. "Oh my God Taetae don't stop ! I'm going to come. Tae, oh, Taetae yes like that don't, don't stop." I kept going feeling my release getting closer. "Shit, Taeyeon !" when I felt Tiffany's cum rushing out I couldn't hold it any longer so I released as well. "F-Fany-ah !" We stayed like that for a few minutes until we both calmed down and then we quickly showered and got out getting ready to sleep.

*KNOCK*

I opened the door revealing my dad.

"Taeyeon-ah, the insulation isn't good in this house. Next time try to keep it at a lower volume. By the way, way to go kid you have your father's talent."he said and winked at me. Ok so that means that my parents heard me having sex with Tiffany, in their house, when we just announced she's my girlfriend.

OH SHIT !


	16. My Sister's Bestfriend Pt 2

I woke up smelling something yummy I had the urge to stretch but I realised that Tiffany was still sleeping in my arms. I think I should wake her up, doesn't she need to eat more now ? Or am I wrong ? Anyway, I'm hungry and I bet she will be too when she wakes up since we skipped lunch.

"Fany-ah, wake up I think dinner is almost ready." I kissed her forehead but she just hummed and snuggled closer to me.

"Come on Fany let's go eat and then we can sleep again." she shook her head.

"Five more minutes Taetae, please." I sighed and my stomach started growling. I'm really hungry !

"Ok but if you sleep more now I won't give you any ice-cream afterwards." Her eyes shot open. Hihi I knew she wouldn't want to lose her ice-cream, I wouldn't either.

"Ok, ok I'm awake." I smiled and gave her a peck.

"Great ! Let's go eat now I'm hungry !" I said and made a fist pump. She giggled and got off the bed with me following. We washed our faces and teeth and went downstairs.

I could see omma being busy as ever in the kitchen cooking and listening to her jams as she calls them; while dad was in the living room watching tv. I wonder where unnie is.

"Hey dad." I said as I walked into the living room holding Tiffany's hand.

"Oh hey girls, I was about to come and wake you up during the next commercial break, dinner is almost ready." he said as Tiffany and I sat down on the couch next to where he was sitting.

"Appa where's unnie ? Did she come back when we were asleep or ..." I was cut off by the sound of the front door closing.

"Is my little Taetae looking for me ? I had to go fetch someone that's why I was gone for so long." she said as she got into the living room.

"Huh ? Who did you fetch ? What do you …"

"Taeyeonie !" I suddenly felt something heavy crushing into my body.

"What the …" That person is repeatedly kissing my cheeks I pushed them off me and that's when I realised who it was.

"Janhae ?!"

"Did you miss me Taeyeonie ? Cause I missed you so much !" Another kiss.

"Ugh ! Get off me ! Why are you here ?" Janhae is one of the girls that where all over me during school the only difference is I know her ever since we were little kids and my sister actually likes her. For me I mean.

"Hayeon-unnie told me about your little get together and insisted that I join you. Of course I wouldn't say no as long as I'm with you, I'm happy. I was surprised that Tiffany hasn't reacted at all. I turned to look at her and man that look could kill. I'm sure that if Janhae touched me again she would be a dead woman.

"Look Janhae I don't mean to be rude but this is a very important family gathering and I don't think it's appropriate for you to be here." Why isn't my dad saying anything ? Ugh the program he's watching started again, that's why.

"Then why is she here ?"she asked pointing at Tiffany.

"I'm here because Taetae invited me."

"Yeah right. Why would Taeyeonie invite someone like you ? You're old."Oh no she didn't.

"I'm not old ! Taetae ! I'm not old, am I ?" she started crying. Why is she crying ?

"No Fany-ah don't listen to her. Please don't cry." I pulled her in for a hug and glared at Janhae and my unnie, who was laughing.

"Eww Taeyeonie why are you hugging that old woman ?" Janhae told me.

"First of all SHE'S NOT OLD ! And second of all she's my girlfriend I can do anything I want with her." Janhae's eyes widened while Tiffany was still crying.

"Yeah that's what I heard." my dad said. He finally speaks and that's what he has to say ?

"Hey guys dinner is ready. Janhae when did you come ? Omo ! Why is Tippany crying ?"said mom when she got into the living room.

"Mama Kim, is it true that Taeyeonie is dating that old woman ?" said Janhae.

"What old woman ? Taetae you're not cheating on Tippany are you ? OMO, IS THAT WHY SHE'S CRYING ?" said mom and sat next to Tiffany pulling her away from me and close to her instead.

"Of course I'm not mom ! I love Tiffany I wouldn't cheat on her."

"Then who's the old woman you're dating ?" she asked me.

"Her." said Janhae pointing at Tiffany.

"Tippany ?! But she's not old. If anything she's a beautiful young woman and yes she's dating Taeyeon." then she cupped Tiffany's face to look at her. "Don't cry anymore. You're more beautiful when you smile." Tiffany's crying slowly stopped. "Great now let's go eat, dinner will get cold." said mom and got up with my dad following her and giving her butt a small slap. What did I just see ?

I got up and helped Tiffany side hugging her while Janhae clung on my other arm.

"Taetae, I'm dizzy." said Tiffany and leaned on me.

"We haven't eaten since morning that's why when you eat you'll feel better." I kissed her.

"Mmm, you're right. I'm very…" Suddenly Tiffany lost all the strength in her legs and she would have fallen down if I didn't hold her tight.

"Fany-ah ! YAH TIFFANY TALK TO ME !" I put her on the couch and started shaking her. My parents run back into the living room while my sister was holding her stomach from all the laughter.

"See ? I told you she's old ! That's why she fainted." That's when I lost it.

"She's not old you idiot ! She's pregnant !" the room went quiet my sister's laughter stopped and everyone was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Omma ! Do something help Fany !"all the while I didn't stop shaking Tiffany. I didn't know what else to do.

"Ugh ! Tae…" She's waking up ! I pulled her closer to me and kissed her all over her face.

"Taetae stop it, it tickles." I stopped and hugged her tightly.

"Thank God you're ok. I thought something happened to you and our baby." the last sentence made Tiffany look at me surprised while it seems to pull everyone else out of their frozen moment.

"Pregnant ?!" my mom asked I nodded.

"We were planning to tell you, but not like this. I'm sorry."

"How long ?" dad asked

"Three weeks."

"Oh my God ! We're going to be grandparents !" my parents said in unison and hugged Tiffany and I.

"Are you kidding me ? You're happy about it ?" unnie asked

"Why wouldn't we be ? Have you seen both of them ? Their children are going to be adorable." omma answered.

"I can't believe you guys ! I'm leaving." said Hayeon and started walking towards the door.

"Hayeon-unnie wait for me !" said Janhae and run after her.

"Don't bother about your sister. Now, we have to talk about some things." The atmosphere got serious. My parents sat on the empty couch and looked at us.

"Taeyeon will continue her studies normally right ?" dad said. Tiffany nodded.

"My father won't accept her if she's not good enough for me and having no degree is not good enough." she said, I frowned. I thought I was good enough for her already.

"I didn't say you're not good enough for me, I said for my dad."my eyes widened. Can she read my mind ?

"No I can't read your mind but I can tell exactly what you're thinking by your facial expressions." she said and kissed me.

"As much as I love your interaction and I don't want to interrupt we need to start discussing about the wedding."my mom said. Wait a minute ! Wedding ? What wedding ? I'm getting married ?!

OH SHIT !

"Hayeon-unnie ! Slow down !" I've been running for a while now with Janhae chasing after me. Unknowingly I reached the park near my house I found an empty bench, sat down and started crying.

"Unnie, I'm not happy either that Taeyeonie is going to have a baby with that old woman and she didn't tell me, I mean I'm her best friend aren't I ? But why are you crying ?" Janhae said and sat down next to me.

"Why does it have to be my sister ? I always listened when she talked about her different boyfriends, I was always there when she needed a shoulder to cry on after they turned out to be total jerks. When she got together with Taeyeon I was really angry but I hoped that one day she would realise that being with a younger person is not easy and they would break up. But now she's pregnant and she's going to have a beautiful baby with my own sister."

"Unnie, d-do you like that old lady ?"

"Ever since I first saw her but now it's over. I'm sure you feel the same as me now I know you like Taeyeonie." I looked at her and smiled.

"I admit I like her but only as a friend. Taeyeonie is nothing more than that to me and I hoped that someday you'd see that but I guess I was wrong. You still think I'm in love with your sister and you don't see what's in front of you." what does she mean ?

"What ? But you act so clingy towards Taeyeon, how can you not have special feelings for her ?"

"I always did that because I feel comfortable with her cause I know that there are no romantic feelings between us also I have to confess that I was kinda using her in hopes to make you jealous." my eyes widened.

"Who, me ?"

"Yes. Didn't you ever wonder why I was so comfortable with Taeyeonie while I was too shy around you when I know both of you the same amount of time."

"I figured it was because of the age difference."

"Who would blush every time they interact with a person just because of some age difference ?"

"I-I had no idea."

"I know."

"Taeyeon also thought you're obsessed with her."

"I figured as much. But unnie you should be happy for your sister and that girl, they look really in love with each other and they always say that if you love someone you want them to be happy and they are both happy. I know you must be really hurting inside right now cause you are not the person that's responsible for that girl's happiness but your sister is; so you should try to move on and try to be happy for her and the new members that will soon be added to your family." she held my hand and smiled at me.

"You are a really good person do you know that ?" I said with a smile.

"I do." she said and started laughing making me laugh along with her.

Tiffany's POV

"As much as I love your interaction and I don't want to interrupt we need to start discussing about the wedding." Mrs Kim said.

"What wedding ?" I asked, I could see Taeyeon turning pale.

"Your wedding with Taeyeon of course." she answered back.

"But we won't get married. Not any time soon at least." Taeyeon frowned now. Well make up your mind woman !

"What ? You are planning to have my first grandchild be born outside of marriage ?"

"That's not what I mean Mrs Kim we will of course get married before the baby is born." she let out a breath of relief. "But not soon. I mean my dad doesn't even know about Taeyeon and he surely won't be happy to find out his youngest daughter is pregnant let alone from a girl." Taeyeon gulped in fear. "So we need to pay him a visit in America as soon as possible and explain things so he will have managed to accept us when it's finally time to get married cause I certainly want my father at my own wedding."

"I understand that it won't be easy for your father to accept your situation and my daughter but you should also understand me, it doesn't feel right to know that my daughter is responsible for your pregnancy and not taking any action to right her doings." Mrs Kim said. "I won't pressure you to get married anytime soon because I respect the situation with your father but at least put my mind at peace by getting engaged." well that's doable.

"I think we can do that, but only if Taetae wants to I don't want to pressure her into anything." I turned and looked at her.

"I would love to have you officially be mine. But is it necessary for me to come to America ? I'm scared, what if your dad kills me ?"

"Kim Taeyeon ! You are responsible of Tippany's pregnancy so you will take responsibility. You will go to America and confront her father. I did not raise a coward do you hear me young lady ?" Mr Kim suddenly spoke. Taeyeon nodded and pouted while I chuckled at the cute sight.

"Don't worry Taetae I'm sure he won't have the heart to hurt such a cute kid." I said and kissed her cheek, truth is she's dead. My dad is going to skin her alive.

"Yah ! I'm not a kid ! I'm a parent in the making for your information ! But do you really think that if I act cute he won't hurt me ? Should I start practicing ? When do you think I look the cutest ?" she started bombarding me with questions making me and her parents laugh.

"You don't need to practice Taetae you are a natural and you always look cute to me." I said cupping her cheeks and giving her a peck.

"Aww they're so cute together !" Mrs Kim said making me blush. Suddenly my stomach started growling, I forgot I was starving. "We'd better go eat dinner I don't want my grand child to starve."we got up and moved into the dining room.

"Omma what about unnie and Janhae ?" Taeyeon asked.

"I'm sure they'll be back soon don't worry let's just eat." we nodded.

"Omo ! Taeyeon-ah I forgot to bring water can you please get some ?" Mrs Kim said. Taeyeon nodded and stood up disappearing into the kitchen.

Taeyeon's POV

I filled a jug with water and started walking back into the dining room but stopped when I heard my mother talk.

"Do you really think Taeyeon will be safe from your father's wrath cause I would be pretty angry if I were him."

"Oh absolutely not. Taeyeon's dead meat, my father will kill her for impregnating me."

OH SHIT !

Ever since she came back from getting the water Taeyeon has been acting kind of weird, she seems worried about something.

"Tippany, why aren't you eating ? Do you want me to make you something else dear ?"Mrs Kim asked.

"No thank you I'm fine." I answered and looked at Taeyeon who was playing with her food. "Taetae, can you please pass me the salad ?"no reaction. "Taetae ! Please pass me the salad."again, nothing.

"Yah, Kim Taeyeon ! Your pregnant girlfriend wants the Goddamn salad."Mr Kim said and hit Taeyeon's shoulder.

"Ouch, Appa ! What was that for ?"said Taeyeon rubbing her shoulder.

"Tippany has been calling you for a while now and you're just ignoring her."

"Omo ! Fany-ah, are you ok ? Is there something wrong with the baby ? I'll call a doctor. Omma quick ! Do you know any doctors here ? Don't worry Fany-ah I'll handle everything, you just need to stay calm like me, see ? Calm. Omma ! Hurry !"she was really freaking out. Is it wrong that I find it cute ?

"Taetae, relax the baby's fine, we're both fine."she relaxed a bit. "What's wrong with you ? You've been out of it ever since you went to get the water."I asked and she looked down on her lap.

"I'm scared."

"Scared ? Why are you scared ?"

"I don't want to die. I'm too young to die and what about our baby it will be an orphan before it's even born. I will never meet my child Fany-ah, what am I going to do ?"am I the only one that thinks Taeyeon doesn't make any sense now ?

"Why would you die my child ?Omo ! Are you sick and you didn't tell us ? Tippany, did you know about this ?"Mrs Kim asked I shook my head.

"Omma I'm not sick."

"Then why would you die ?"

"Omma don't lie to me I heard you talking with Fany-ah, I know her dad is going to kill me."is that why she's acting this way she overheard our conversation ?

"Silly Taetae, my dad won't really kill you. Do you think he'll allow himself being stuck in jail while his daughter is pregnant ?"I hope not.

"He won't ?"

"He won't, he's just going to give you a slight hard time for getting me pregnant and in order to convince himself that you're good enough to take care of me and our baby."that's what I would do anyway.

"So I'm not going to die ?"I shook my head. She got up abruptly and started running happily around the dinner table celebrating. Suddenly we saw Hayeon and that girl standing in front of the dining room.

Taeyeon run to Hayeon and jumped on her, hugging her like a koala. "Unnie ! My baby won't be an orphan ! Isn't that great ?"

"Huh ? Y-yeah that's great."she answered and gave me a 'what-is-she-talking-about' look I just shrugged. "Hayeon-ah, Janhae come sit. The food is not getting any hotter."Mrs Kim said.

"We actually came to tell you that I'll be staying over at Janhae's house for the duration of the trip."said Hayeon. Taeyeon immediately got off her and frowned while looking at her. "What ? Why ?"Taeyeon asked.

"Janhae's parents went on a trip so she's alone there and she asked me if I could stay with her."

"Why don't you both stay here ?"Mr Kim asked.

"We can't her parents asked her to take care of the house so we have to stay there. Don't worry though we'll be with you every day only our sleeping arrangements will be different."

"Oh, ok then I understand you needing to sleep there and you wanting to accompany Janhae, but I expect you to come here every day."said Mrs Kim with a stern tone.

"We will omma. Now if you'll excuse us we have to go."she said and they left the room.

After Hayeon left with that girl we carried on with our dinner, with Mrs Kim constantly putting more food onto my plate. After we finished I got up to clean up the table but Mr Kim stopped me. "What do you think you're doing ?" he asked me.

"Uhm, helping with the plates ?"I asked.

"No you and I are going in the living room to watch some tv Taeyeon and my wife will clean everything up."he got up and pulled me towards the living room forcing me to lie down on the couch. The whole atmosphere there was AWKWARD to say the least, the amount of time it took for Taeyeon and Mrs Kim to do the dishes seemed like a century.

"Fany-ah, I'm done. Do you want anything ?"said Taeyeon as she emerged from the kitchen.

"Do you happen to have any ice-cream ?"what's with me and ice-cream lately ?

"I think so wait let me 's chocolate, vanilla, caramel and cookies which one do you want ?"

"I want strawberry."

"We don't have strawberry."

"Then go get some."I really feel bad acting like this to Taeyeon but I need to have strawberry ice-cream right now. She nodded and left the house.

"I see you are already having cravings. You know they say that if you're craving sweet things you're having a girl."Mrs Kim said.

"Really ? I hope that's true ! I really want a baby girl. I'm going to buy her every single pink baby outfit there is !"

"I've always wanted a son, so I want my first grandchild to be a boy."Mr Kim said.

"Oh no ! Boys don't usually like pink, and Taetae is going to make me buy him blue stuff. No, My baby is going to be a beautiful pink princess."

"Wh-what p-princess ?"suddenly Taeyeon said trying to catch her breath did she run all the way there and back ?

"Taetae you're back ! Take me to the bedroom I'm sleepy." I said holding my arms out for her to carry me.

"What about the ice cream ?"

"Can't I eat it on the bed ?"I said showing my puppy dog eyes.

"I guess... Come on, Let's go."she said and picked me up making me squeal in joy. I wrapped my arms around her neck and my legs around her waist and bid goodnight to her parents.

Taeyeon's POV

Other than my mom fussing over Tiffany all the time and the latter constantly bugging me to buy her ice-cream the two weeks at my parents passed by uneventfully. It's been two weeks since we came back from Jeonju and unnie is starting to warm up to the idea of Tiffany and I being together and having a baby. Also she has been spending a lot more time with Janhae I don't know if that has anything to do with her change in attitude, but I'll certainly be thankful to her if it has.

Today unnie is going to drop us off at Ms Doctor cause we have an appointment for our baby's first… what's it called again supervolume ? No that's not it, meganoise ? Nope not that either. Anyway I don't remember but we're going to watch a movie with our baby in it, how cool is that ?!

"Hey Taetae we're here."unnie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Huh ? Oh, oh ! Fany-ah, come on, let's go see our baby."we bid goodbye to unnie and we walked to Ms Doctor's practice. Today there weren't any pregnant women with huge bellies waiting so I had nothing to do.

"Ms Hwang, the doctor will see you now." Tiffany nodded, we got up and entered Ms Doctors office.

"Hello girls, are you ready to see your baby for the first time ?"Ms Doctor asked us.

"I'm really nervous."Tiffany said.

"There's nothing to be nervous about just lie down on the bed, lift up your shirt and unbutton your pants." Unbutton her pants ? Why ? Tiffany lied down lifted her shirt revealing her belly and started unbuttoning her pants until I stopped her.

"Don't you think that's too much ?" I asked Ms Doctor. "I mean why does she have to unbutton her pants ?"

"I need her to lower them a bit so I'll be able to do the ultrasound, don't worry."

"Taetae, don't act like that. Let the doctor do her job."I nodded. Ms Doctor picked up a tube and squirted something like a gel on Tiffany's belly then she picked up something like a massager and placed it on her moving it back, forth, up and down.

"There we go ! Here's your baby." I looked at the screen and saw, nothing.

"Huh ? But there's nothing there."I said.

"Sure there is, do you see that little peanut or dot like thing ? That's your baby."

"What ? That's not a baby, babies are little humans this is a nut !"I said. Ha ! Who is she trying to fool ?

"You know what ? Let's do something to make you believe me that this is in fact your baby." she pressed some buttons on that thing and then a sound started playing. "This is your baby's heartbeat."our baby's what ?!

"Oh my God ! Taetae do you hear that ?"Tiffany started crying.

I can't believe I'm listening to my baby's heartbeat. Tiffany is indeed pregnant with our little human growing inside her belly and in a few months we'll have a baby. We'll be parents. We'll be responsible for another living human being.

OH SHIT !

"Fany-ah, I really don't want to go."

I am now nearing my third month of pregnancy and in the meantime lot of things have happened. First of all, Taeyeon asked me to marry her. I was really surprised, the proposal was very romantic and she bought me a beautiful ring with pink diamonds, I bet Mama Kim helped her choose. Also after I said yes she moved in with me.

Which brings me to the next thing. I am not in the mood to have sex ever since we last did it at her parents' house, there have been many times when I've caught her touching herself in the bathroom and I'm sure that she and the palm of her hand are very well acquainted by now. But the worst thing is that I'm not even turned on, no matter how many times I catch her doing it.

Today we're facing one of our biggest fears, we're going to see my Dad. "Come on Tae we have to do this sooner or later, besides we're already on the plane."

"But what if you're wrong and he really kills me ?"

"He won't Taetae."

"But what if…"

"No what ifs Taetae. Now stop talking I'm sleepy." I said, placed my head on her shoulder and drifted to sleep.

The plane landed on LAX and we went to the luggage claim. After we had all of our staff we took a taxi and headed to my house. My dad doesn't know we're coming I thought that since they're going to be surprised by the news why not by our arrival too ?

"Fany-ah can't we go back there's a flight for Seoul in two hours."Taeyeon said literally shaking.

"No ! Come on Taetae man up. I need you to be strong for me, for our baby."

"I want to but I don't know if I can. I'm scared Fany-ah, really scared."

"How about we make a deal ?"

"Huh ? What sort of deal ?"

"Well if you face my dad and succeed in getting his blessings, we'll have sex."

"REALLY ?!" I nodded "You really mean it ? You're not just saying that ? We can really do it ?"

"Yes Taetae, but I told you what you have to do first."

"I'll do it I'll do anything."she said and kissed me. We reached my house and stood outside the front door with all of our staff. I rung the doorbell and waited a while but no one answered.

"Fany-ah what are we going to do now ? We should have called."

"Don't worry I'll call my cousin." I pulled out my phone and called my cousin.

Hey Kris.

Tiff, OMG is there something wrong ? Isn't it like 3 in the morning over there ?

Actually I'm in LA.

You're what ?! Where ?

Outside my house.

I'm coming over right away. I've missed you so much.

After that she hung up on me.

"So… ?"Taeyeon asked.

"She's coming." We waited 15 minutes and then I saw a car pull up in front of us. My cousin got out from the car and hugged me she pulled away her eyes landed on my Taetae.

"And who's this hottie ?" and it was true Taeyeon looked hot today. Well anytime where she wears plaid shirts and has her hair in a ponytail she looks hot.

"Don't even think about it. She's mine."

"Since when are you dating girls ?"

"Since I met her. You should have heard the way she moaned my name when she was touching herself in the bathroom. It was so freaking hot !" Taeyeon was looking at us like we were aliens or something. "Taetae, this is my cousin Kristine. Kristine this is Taeyeon, my fiancee."Taeyeon bowed right away while Kris was looking at me with wide eyes.

"Your what ?! Did you say she's your fiancee or am I that bad at Korean ?"

"Nope, your Korean is fine don't worry. She's indeed my fiancee, she proposed like two weeks ago or something."

"OMG ! Uncle Hwang is going to kill you !"

"Believe me when i say that this isn't even the worse part."

"Fany-ah, what's going on ?"

"Nothing Taetae, we're just thinking of where to go."

We put our luggage in Kristine's car and we went for a tour around the city. Taeyeon's eyes were literally glowing she liked everything so much. We had an early dinner at a restaurant and then Kris took us home when she knew dad would be there.

*DING DONG*

The door opened revealing my stunned father. "Oh God ! Stephanie ?! What are you doing here ? When did you come ?"He said and hugged me.

"Hi daddy did you miss me ?"

"Of course I did my princess ! Come in ! Let me help you with the luggage." He ruffled my hair and went to grab the suitcase.

"No daddy it's ok, Taeyeon and I can handle it."He furrowed his brows.

"You and who ?" I frowned what does he mean, I clearly mean the other person that came with… Wait a minute ! Where's Taeyeon ?

"Taeyeon stop hiding and come here !"I said with a stern voice. She popped up behind one of the bushes and hesitantly walked towards us.

"H-hi Sir, I-I'm Tae-Taeyeon."omg she's so cute !

"Oh, nice to meet you Taeyeon. Come, let's go inside."my dad said and we walked inside the house.

Taeyeon's POV

We got inside the house and went to sit into the living room. "So Stephanie, how come you came here without even telling me ?"Mr Hwang said.

"I thought I'd surprise you. Why you didn't like it ?"said Tiffany with a pout.

"Of course I did ! I missed you so much ! Wait till your brother and sister hear about you being here." Oh no ! More relatives ! Omma, appa, I'm not coming home in one piece.

"Where are they ? I thought they would be here."

"Oh they went on a trip for a couple of days with their friends. And since we're talking about friends… Taeyeon right ?" I immediately looked at him and gulped.

"Y-yes Sir."

"Do you usually do that ?"

"D-do wh-what Sir ?"

"Stutter. Do you usually do that ?"

"N-no Sir, I'm just nervous."

"Oh come on there's no reason to be nervous you're my daughter's friend."he said with a smile and it kinda eased the nerves. "If you were her boyfriend on the other hand you should be nervous. And I mean really nervous." Oh no ! "But hey, you're not a boy, so we're good. Cause if you were the first thing I'd do is cut your thingy off to make sure that you won't get my little princess pregnant." My eyes went as wide as they could and Tiffany let out a nervous laugh, which means…

OH SHIT !

"Oh come on there's no reason to be nervous you're my daughter's friend."Daddy said smiling. "If you were her boyfriend on the other hand you should be nervous. And I mean really nervous. But hey, you're not a boy, so we're good. Cause if you were the first thing I'd do is cut your thingy off to make sure that you won't get my little princess pregnant."I suddenly got really nervous. I mean what if Taeyeon was right ? What if my dad really kills her ? I laughed nervously

"Don't be like that daddy, you're kidding right ?" Right ?!

"Of course…" Oh thank God ! "I'm not kidding. If some bastard got you pregnant I will skin them alive and make a coat out of it."suddenly Taeyeon jumped up and went to stand behind the couch where the two of us were sitting.

"Taeyeon, what's wrong why are you standing there."daddy asked. "Nothing's wrong I just got tired of sitting down."my dad nodded. "I'm just taking safety measures." she whispered but I heard it clearly. I suddenly think that it was a wrong move to come here.

"So tell me how did the two of you meet ? I believe you're younger than my princess so I guess it's not from University."daddy said.

"Tiffany is unnie's best friend and I met her through her."Taeyeon said.

"I don't get it. Why did the two of you come here when your sister is my princess' best friend ?"

"Well, I hope you'll take this calmly Sir. Tiffany and I are in a relationship."Taeyeon said and I closed my eyes waiting for the storm to come.

"Say what now ? Princess what is this kid saying ? You can't be in a relationship with her, she's a girl for God's sake !"daddy got up from his seat and he was yelling at me and Taeyeon. Well mostly Taeyeon.

"She's saying the truth Daddy. We've been dating for half a year and two weeks ago we got engaged."

"Engaged ?! You're engaged with this kid ? Why would you get engaged ?" daddy's face was getting red from anger it was even scaring me.

"S-sir, b-before I tell you wh-why we got en-engaged I n-need to tell you a f-few thing about m-me. S-sir I was b-born intesex."daddy furrowed his brows. "Th-that means that although I appear to be a female I was born with functional male genitalia."I think daddy is starting to realise where taeyeon is going. "I'm sorry Sir, please don't make me a coat." "Are you serious ?! You got my little princess pregnant ?"

"I'm really sorry Sir, we didn't plan it, it just…"

"I'm going to kill you !"daddy yelled and started running towards Taeyeon who in response started running away. "Come here you little bastard !"

"No ! Please Sir, I'm really sorry but I honestly love your daughter !"they were running all over the house. When my dad passed near the front door he picked up the baseball bat he has for protection and started swinging it towards my Taetae.

I was getting really anxious for my Taetae's safety I think my dad is really serious about killing her. I started feeling disturbance in my lower abdomen and I felt that something is wrong. "Taetae, Daddy, something is wrong I'm not feeling very well."they kept on chasing each other not showing any signs of listening to me. I looked down at my lap and saw traces of blood on my clothes. Now certainly something's wrong. "Taetae, Daddy, something's wrong with the baby."the pain started getting stronger. "TAETAE ! DADDY ! STOP IT ! I'M BLEEDING, I THINK SOMETHING'S WRONG WITH THE BABY !"they both immediately stopped in their tracks and Taeyeon run towards me. when she saw the blood her eyes widened and she started freaking out.

"Ambulance ! Let's call an ambulance ! Shit, I don't know the number ! Fany, what's the number ?"

"911"I said

"I dialed it. Hallo, I don't speak English !"

"Give me that !"daddy said and took the phone from Taeyeon. He told them the information that was needed and hung up. "They'll be here in 10 minutes. They told me that you should not move."suddenly I felt a sharp pain.

"Aaah !"I screamed. "Fany-ah ! Are you ok ? Please be ok ! I don't wanna lose you Fany,I love you very much."Taeyeon said and started caressing and kissing my face. "Please, both of you need to be ok. What if something happens to our baby ? What are going to do Fany ?"she started crying.

*DING DONG*

"It must be the paramedics."daddy said and opened the door two men walked in with a wheelchair and they helped me sit on it then we went out to the ambulance followed by my dad and Taeyeon.

"Only one of you is allowed in the ambulance."said one of the paramedics.

"Taetae, I want you to come with me."she nodded and climbed on the ambulance.

Taeyeon's POV

The whole ride towards the hospital was pure hell. I was trying to look strong and support Fany, while on the inside I was dying little by little from all the nerves. Also I couldn't understand anything from what the men were saying to Tiffany. I had no idea if they had good news or bad news but from the constant screaming from pain and the frown on Tiffany's face I could tell it wasn't very good. I honestly don't think I'll survive if I lose either of them tonight.

We finally reached the hospital and they rushed Tiffany inside while they told me to sit in the waiting room. After a while came

"What did the doctors say ?"

"Nothing yet, no one has come out."

"I see. Well, then all we can do is sit and wait for someone to tell us what's going on."

"Sir, do you happen to know what could happen to Tiffany ?"

"I'm not a doctor, but usually from what I've heard when a woman is bleeding during pregnancy it leads to miscarriage."

"You mean, we could lose the baby ?!"

"Yes, I'm afraid so."this can't happen ! I already love this baby with all my heart ! We can't lose it. In a few weeks we'll find out if we're having a little prince or a little princess, we can't lose it now ! Suddenly I saw some doctors coming towards us and the look on their faces tells me things are not very good. What if Tiffany really had a miscarriage ?

OH SHIT !


	17. My Sister's Bestfriend Pt 3

The doctors started talking to Mr Hwang. I couldn't understand anything so I was feeling really lost.

"I'm sorry..." said Mr. Hwang and well, I understood that ! I started panicking and asking Tiffany's dad to tell me in which room they have her in. He told me and I run there. I walked into the room and saw her lying on the bed looking exhausted. I run next to her and pulled her in a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Fany-ah, It's all my fault. I should have heard you when you said that you felt something was wrong." I started crying.

"Hey, don't cry Taetae, I hate seeing you cry."she pulled out of the hug, cupped my face and gave me a kiss. "And I'm sure that our baby hates seeing you cry too." my eyes widened.

"Y-you mean th-that the baby's fine ? You didn't lose it ?" she shook her head. "I almost did but the doctors were able to save it."

"Then we're still going to have a baby ?!"

"Yes Taetae, we're still having a baby."

I started jumping up and down I went to the pregnant lady on the bed next to Tiffany's and gave her a hug. "Me baby born be !" I said to her and kissed her on the cheek. Then a big man came towards me and held me by my shirt's collar. He started yelling at me while I was looking at him with a smile on my face. I hugged him and told him the same I told the pregnant lady before. I heard Tiffany talking to them in english but I didn't care I kept on hugging him and smiling like crazy. After Tiffany was done talking the man let go of my shirt and patted me on the back while saying something to me.

"Taetae, the man is saying congratulations for our baby." I smiled at him and bowed. "Tank you !" I said and smiled at him. I then run back to Tiffany and pulled her into another hug. "Taetae, you're squeezing me too hard." she said I immediately let go and started showering her face with kisses while saying I love you in between.

"I love you too Taetae, now calm down we're in the hospital." I don't care I'm so freaking happy !

"I can't Fany-ah. We're having a baby ! Our baby ! The one we saw before on that movie. It's so cute already, imagine when it comes out it will be the cutest thing ever !"

Tiffany's POV

"Taetae, seriously, CALM DOWN !"I told her with my stern voice she stopped spazzing, looked at me, flashed her dimple smile and started showering me with kisses again.

"Why aren't you affectionate like her ?"I heard the woman beside me ask her husband. "Look how happy she is they're having a baby. You didn't look 10% as happy as she does."I started giggling at their bickering and Taetae stopped kissing me and looked at me.

"Why are you laughing Fany-ah ?"

"It tickles Taetae."She nodded her head. She looked like she was thinking for a while and then she smirked, she lift up my shirt and started kissing my belly while saying I love you my baby over and over again. "Awww, look at that ! You useless piece of shit, have never done that to me. Even that kid will be a better parent than you !"the woman beside me said and started punching her husband making Taetae stop kissing me in the process.

"Ahem."I heard someone clear his throat beside me. I turned around and saw daddy standing there with a sad expression.

"Daddy ! Where have you been ?" I asked him.

"I was talking to the doctors. I'm really sorry princess, It's all my fault."he said and took a hold of my hand.

"It's not your fault daddy, don't say that."he shook his head.

"It is, the doctors said it was from excessive stress and I know my fight with Taeyeon was the reason behind it. The doctors said that if we had come a little later we could have lost both of you. As much as I don't want to admit it, if it wasn't for Taeyeon I would have lost you, my princess."Daddy said and turned to look at Taeyeon who was staring at us like a lost puppy.

"Does this mean you will accept us Daddy ?"I asked looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"I will try to."He answered with a smile. I let out a squeal of happiness and hugged daddy.

"Thank you, Daddy. I love you very much !"I said and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you too princess. Now, I'm going to take Taeyeon and have a little talk with her."He said with his stern voice and looked at Taetae.

Taeyeon's POV

"Taeyeon come outside, I need to talk to you."I gulped and followed Mr. Hwang outside the room. "Sit."he said pointing at the chairs that were outside. I did what he told me and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry Sir, I know that everything that happened was my fault I should have listened to Tiffany's yells sooner."I said and looked down on my lap.

"I am not blaming you Taeyeon. In fact I was surprised."well that makes two of us. I looked at him with an eyebrow raised, trying to understand where the discussion was heading to. "I was surprised with how responsible you proved yourself to be. You saved my little princess today and I'm now sure that you'll do anything to protect her if anything happens. So I decided to give you a chance and try to accept your relationship with my daughter."my eyes went wide and a smile decorated my face.

"Really ? Oh my God ! Thank you Sir, thank you so much !"I said and jumped up to hug him. I started making my way towards Tiffany's room to tell her when Mr. Hwang grabbed me by the back of my collar and made me sit back down.

"I'm not done talking yet."he said with a stern voice and I nodded. "As I said I will try to accept your relationship, but if you ever make my princess cry, you better hide. Cause if I catch you I will cut your little thingy off and serve it to you for dinner. Do you hear me ?"I nodded and gulped. Well…

OH SHIT !

Tiffany's POV

It's been almost a month since I nearly had a miscarriage we're now back in Korea with Taeyeon's mom constantly bugging me to get married and making me eat all the time. Taeyeon is always turning down any advances I make and it's pissing me off. I know she's afraid that something might happen to the baby but I have needs that need to be satisfied, my sex drive has gone through the roof during these past few weeks and I need my Taetae's little Taetae, badly !

Today we have an appointment with Doctor Song to find out the gender of our baby, Taeyeon is currently taking a shower with the door locked, she won't even let me peek !

"Fany-ah ! Are you in the bedroom ?"I heard her yell from the bathroom.

"Yes Taetae, do you need anything ?"

"Yes. Go to the living room, I forgot to take any clothes with me and I don't want you to attack me."

"Yah ! I can control myself you know ? Besides I'm lying down on the bed right now and I have no intention of getting up."

"Ugh ! Fine ! But close your eyes."I did what she told me and placed my hand in front of my eyes.

"Ok, you can come out now."I heard the bathroom door open and footsteps passing by me towards the wardrobe. I parted my fingers and peeped through them and there she was, butt naked bending in front of the wardrobe looking for her underwear. I felt myself get really hot, I mean my girlfriend was in front of me naked and wet, who would blame me if I just pounced on her ?

"Hey ! I told you to have your eyes closed I can feel you staring at me !" she said and turned around giving me a full frontal view.

"I'm sorry Taetae but I'm not doing anything wrong, I'm just watching. I can still keep it in my pants."

"You better !"after that she got dressed really quickly and she came and gave me a peck. "Come on, let's go see our baby !" she pulled me up and we walked towards my car with me driving us to the doctor's.

We were sitting in the waiting room with Taeyeon fidgeting in her chair. "Taetae, relax."

"I can't. What do you think it will be, a boy or a girl ? Or what if it comes out like me ? Oh my God ! Fany, this can't happen !"ok I think she's starting to freak out.

"Taetae, stop ! It doesn't matter what our baby will be, as long as it's healthy I'm ok with it. And if it comes out like you, it will make a girl very happy in the future exactly how you make me, ok ?"she nodded and I gave her a kiss.

"Ms Hwang, the doctor is ready to see you now."said the assistant.

We got up and entered Ms Song's office. "Goodmorning Tiffany, Taeyeon how are you today ?"

"We are fine, ready to see what our baby's gender is !"I said.

"Ok then, lie down here and we'll find out."

"Wait !"Taeyeon suddenly yelled making me and the doctor look at her. "Can you wait a bit ? I need to go to the toilet." Ms Song started laughing.

"Sure Taeyeon, go we'll be waiting."after Taeyeon left the room I found the opportunity to talk about my recent problem with the doctor.

"Doctor Song, can I ask you something ?"

"Of course Tiffany that's why I'm here anyway and please call me Victoria."

"Uhm, you know, lately I've been having this need."

"Need ? What kind of need ?"

"Sexual. I'm very horny lately and Taeyeon refuses to make love to me, she says she's afraid to hurt the baby."

"Oh, I'm sure the baby will be fine, although I'm a little worried with the episode you had back in the USA. You know what ? You can give it a try but the moment you see even the slightest blood you will stop immediately and you will not try it again unless I give you the ok."

"Really ? OMG thank you ! Can you tell that to Taeyeon ? Make it seem like it's important to fulfill all of my needs for the baby or something like that ?"

"Sure, I can also suggest some positions that are best for you and the baby."

"Thank you Ms Song !"

"I told you to call me Victoria."

"Thank you Victoria !"

"Who's Victoria ? Are you cheating on me ? Why Fany-ah ? Is it because I won't put out ?"when did Taeyeon get here ?

"I am Victoria and no she's not cheating. But since you mentioned it it's important to fulfill Tiffany's every desire it's good for the baby."

"Really ? Won't it hurt the baby ?"

"I doubt can have sex as you normally did, but if you see any blood stop all actions ok ?"Taeyeon started nodding.

"Also take this brochure it shows the best sex positions for pregnant women."Taeyeon took it and shoved it into her backpack while turning red. She's so cute ! "Now ! Let's see if you're waiting for a prince or a princess." I got up and lied down on the special chair. I unbuttoned my jeans, raised my t-shirt and felt the cold gel come in contact with my skin.

"So, as you can see here's your baby, it's head, arms and legs."

"Fany-ah ! Look at it, it's so cute ! And it looks like a human !"I felt Taeyeon grab my hand while she was looking at the screen and smiling like an idiot and I almost started tearing up.

"Let's see now what gender is your baby." I felt the doctor move the thing on my belly and I saw on the screen the legs of my baby. "I see… Well Tiffany, Taeyeon congratulations you're having a baby girl !" said the doctor.

"A girl ?! It's a girl ? Oh my God ! We're going to have a baby girl ! Fany-ah ! It's a girl, a tiny, gorgeous baby girl !" Oh my God, Oh my God !" Taeyeon was freaking out she was talking so fast that I think she forgot how to breathe.

"Taetae, you're turning purple !"and I'm sure that's not normal. After I said that I saw Taeyeon's eyes turn white and her falling down on the floor.

"I think Taeyeon just fainted."

OH SHIT !

It's been two days since we went to Doctor Song and found out we're having a little girl, we immediately called our parents and told them. Taetae's parents went crazy they are really happy and Mama Kim in on my neck to remodel our guest room into a nursery but I think it's too soon. Dad also reacted surprisingly well at the news so I was really happy !

But I also have a problem. Apparently Taetae is still worried about the baby and we have not had sex yet and I'm getting extremely horny. We are both lying down on bed right now, I'm reading a fashion magazine while Taetae is playing on her phone. "Fany-ah, I'm going to take a shower."I nodded and hummed as a response, she's going to lock the door again anyway. She got up grabbed a towel and got into the bathroom. Once the door was closed I waited for that hateful sound of the key turning but all I heard was water running. That hateful sound never came, she didn't lock the door ! Is it an invitation for me to join her or did she just forget ?

Whatever the case is, I don't care, I got up and undressed myself. I opened the door and saw her she was just standing there looking at me with a smirk on her face. "What took you so long Fany-ah ? The water's going to get cold." When did my little Taetae get all confident ? She motioned for me to go closer to her and I did right away. "I'm sorry I didn't make love to you all this time but I was scared about the baby, but since the doctor said it's ok I'm willing to get over my fears. I also researched about ideal sex positions for pregnant women so I'm completely ready now !"she said and flashed me her dimple smile. I smiled back and kissed her. My hands automatically wrapped around her neck while hers wrapped around my waist pulling me closer.

After a while we pulled away and she bit my earlobe. "I've missed you."she whispered and started kissing her way down to my neck where she found my pulse point and started sucking on it determined to leave a mark. "I missed you too Taetae."I said and I felt her hardened buddy pocking my entrance. "I see someone's excited."I said and smirked at her. She looked up at me.

"You have no idea."she said and latched her mouth onto my hardened nipple. Low moans escaped my mouth as I felt that familiar heat of her talented mouth engulf my hardened nub. She slowly inserted her buddy into my pussy. "Is that ok ? Do you feel any pain ?"I shook my head and kissed her giving her the ok to keep going. She started thrusting slowly in and out of me as I wrapped my leg around her waist to give her better access. I buried my head into her neck kissing it over and over again. She started thrusting a bit faster but not fast enough for me.

"Taetae, go faster baby."and she obeyed. She picked up her pace even more making my eyes shut in pleasure. I started moaning like crazy while I held on to her tighter as I felt the strength in my legs lessen.

"Oh God ! Taetae, don't stop, I'm going to come."she kept on thrusting and my orgasm hit me shortly after that. She thrusted a few more times until I calmed down and then she pulled her cock out of me. "But Taetae you didn't…"

"It's ok. Let's get you somewhere warm first and then we'll continue."she said and pecked my lips. She closed the water tap and pulled me out of the bathroom. Taeyeon then let go of my hand and pulled the bed comers away before sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Come here."she said spreading her arms when I got closer she pulled me to sit on her lap facing her. After that she pulled the bed covers and put them around us. "I love you Fany-ah."she said before making me sit on her buddy. "I love you too, Taetae."she placed her hands on my butt cheeks and made me ride her cock. When I got tired she held me still and she moved her own hips up and down fucking me fast and hard. "Oh my God ! Taetae that's it. Keep doing that, it feels fucking amazing !"

"Ugh, Fany-ah I'm going to come."

"No ! Not yet Taetae, let's come together, I'm close too."she kept fucking me at an immense speed my boobs were going up and down and she tried to grasp them every time into her awaiting mouth. "Fany, I can't hold it any longer."and after a few more thrusts she came with me following shortly after that. She collapsed on the bed with me on top of her. "Taetae, can we go again ?"I asked while I started moving my hips up and down again in order to awaken my little friend. She chuckled and pushed me away. I felt really disappointed, I thought she wouldn't refuse me, but I guess I was wrong.

"Get on the bed, on all fours."Ok so I wasn't wrong. I immediately squealed in joy and kneeled on the bed. She came behind me and started kissing my back from the waste up until she got to my neck. "Do you like having sex with me that much ?"she asked and I know she was smirking even though I didn't see her. "I told you I missed you and I'm super horny, so yeah."she kissed my nape and pushed her buddy inside of me. "Oh shit ! I love it when you fill me up like that."she placed her hands on my hips holding me in place and she started moving back and forth. One of her hands moved more and she started playing with my clit while her other grabbed my boob.

*RING*

Suddenly my cell phone started ringing and Taeyeon growled in frustration when I told her to give it to me. She reached for it without pulling out and when I saw the caller ID I pushed her away but she didn't budge she just held me tighter and slowed her pace. "If you do anything funny and my dad finds out we're having sex while I'm talking to him on the phone, I'll kill you."I told her and all I got for an answer was a mischievous smile.

Hey daddy. And Taeyeon kept thrusting.

Hey Princess, what are you doing ?

Nothing much, just watching a movie with Taetae. And Taeyeon thrusted harder and faster making me bite on the shits to muffle my moans.

But D-dadyy isn't it… OH !... really early… mmm…. There ?

Well, why are you talking like that, what happened. And Taeyeon found my G-spot.

Oh my God ! N-nothing happened daddy, we-re … Oh shit ! …. Just watching a thriller.

Ahhh ! Now I get it. You were always afraid of these kind of movies. Well as I started saying before I'm actually not in America right now. I'm outside of your apartment building. And Taeyeon made me come.

OH SHIT !

I pushed Taeyeon away from me and focused on the voice on the other end of the line What do you mean you're outside of my apartment building ?

Why don't you let me in and tell me your apartment's number and then we can talk.

Apartment 4A it's on the fourth floor, tell the guards I'm waiting for you.

Ok princess see you in a minute. The call ended and I turned my attention to the petite girl lying next to me. "Daddy is here so if I were you I'd go do something about that." I said pointing to her still erect penis. She immediately jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom, I got up as well and fixed the bed while picking up the scattered clothes on the floor. I opened the windows to get rid of the smell of sex and got dressed just in time to hear the doorbell ringing. I walked towards the door and opened it.

"Daddy !"I exclaimed and hugged him.

"Hello princess how are you ?"he asked caressing my hair.

"I'm fine daddy, come in. Let's go sit in the living room."I said and pulled him to sit on the couch.

"Where's Taeyeon ?"

"She's in the bedroom getting ready. Why are you here daddy ?"

"Well, Taeyeon's mother called me."

"She what ?! Why would Momma Kim do that ?"

"What's wrong ?What did Umma do ?"I heard a voice talk from behind me and I saw Taeyeon coming towards us with wet hair. I guess she'll play the shower card.

"Oh hello Taeyeon."daddy said and Taeyeon bowed to him before sitting next to me on the couch.

"Hello Mr. Hwang, how come you're in Korea."

"I was just telling Stephanie about it. Well your mother called me and she had a good reason to do so. Princess, your baby bump is starting to show and both me and Taeyeon's parents agree that you have to get married. Soon."did daddy just say that he wants me to get married with Taetae ?

"We do ? I mean you're ok with that ?"I asked.

"I am. I thought about it a lot and I think that Taeyeon loves you very much and she'll do anything to make you happy, so I decided that she's worthy of my princess. Also my princess' princess is going to be born and she has Taeyeon's blood in her so…"I immediately got up and hugged him.

"Thank you daddy ! I love you so much."

"I love you too princess."he said as he caressed my hair.

We stopped hugging when we heard Taeyeon clear her throat making both of us to look at her. "Thank you so much Mr Hwang for allowing me to marry your daughter."she said and bowed.

"Taeyeon-ah, you can call me dad from now on."daddy said and he gestured for Taeyeon to come over. She walked towards us and daddy pulled her into a hug. "Thank you dad."she said and "Omo ! Taetae, are you crying ?"

"Yeah.."

"Why ?"

"I don't know ! Fany-ah make it stop, please."she said and she hugged me burying her face in the crook of my neck.

"You were right, she is cute."said daddy while chuckling.

"I-I'm n-not c-cute !"Taetae managed to say between her sobs.

"Of course you're not."I said making her pull away to look at me. "Yah ! Have you seen me ? I'm the cutest thing on Earth ! Look at my pout !"both daddy and I started laughing.

"Taetae, make up your mind are you cute or not ?"I asked.

"I am when I decide to be, ok ?"

"Ok, so from now on tell me when I'm allowed to call you cute."

"Ok !"she said and gave her cute dimple smile.

"Dork ! Daddy where are your suitcases ? Taetae will help you move into the guestroom."I said and Taeyeon widened her eyes, pointing at herself while mouthing 'Me ?'

"Oh, there's no need for that princess. I'll be staying at a hotel my stuff is already there. Also I don't think your guest room will remain like that for long. I think Taeyeon's mom wants to take you shopping tomorrow to buy things to turn it into a nursery."

"Tomorrow ? Isn't it a bit too soon to do all these things ?"I asked.

"No, I think she's right. It's better to be prepared beforehand. Also I think she has arranged for you to meet with a wedding planned tomorrow as well."well that, I don't mind at all.

"Does that mean that I have to go too ?"Taeyeon asked.

"Well of course you do Taetae, do you think I'll decide everything on my own ?"I retorted.

"Yes ? We will buy anything you want anyway."she said.

"That's a given but I have to at least let you state your opinion about things don't I ?"

"But I hate shopping !"she whined and pouted with furrowed eyebrows.

"It's for our baby ! You won't even do it for her ?" I asked and saw her face soften.

"Ugh ! I hate how you always make me do whatever you want."

"Well I'm a Princess for a reason. You have to obey me."

"Oh God ! My granddaughter will be even more spoiled than you are."daddy said.

"Daddy ! How can you say that ? I'm your daughter !"

"Well I'm sorry princess, but seeing how whipped Taeyeon is right now I can only imagine how she'll treat your daughter. Get ready to get ignored in the future princess, enjoy the attention while you still got it."

"Hehe, I'm sure I can handle both of them."said Taeyeon.

"Oh no you won't. Believe me Taeyeon, I was you."does that mean that when our baby is born Taetae will stop giving me princess time ? I won't be seeing her little Taetae often ? I can't let that happen, I need to have playdates for little Taetae and little Fany often, even after our baby is here. How will I ever survive without having her when it had been two weeks or something and I was ready to rape her ? She was already willing to stay away from me and our baby is not even born yet. I'm going to lose my Taetae to my own child !

Oh Shit…

"Stop doing that ! You're making me dizzy."

"I can't, I'm very nervous unnie."I said as I continued pacing up and down in the small room.

"Taeyeonie, just sit down you're going to get sweaty, and getting married covered in sweat is never right."Janhae told me and I stopped pacing right away.

"Right, Fany-ah doesn't like me when I'm sweaty, unless she's equally sweaty as well."I said with a smirk.

"Ewww, too much information baby sis, too much ! Having to witness you horny kids right in the act once was more than enough."unnie said covering her ears.

"Eww indeed. Anyway I'm gonna go wait for Tiffany ok."Janhae said.

"Ok. She isn't here yet ?"I asked.

"Nope. But I think she's on her way."she answered before leaving the room.

"Maybe she won't come ! Maybe she changed her mind and doesn't want to marry me and she'll run away to the Stated and she'll find a handsome man to get married to and they'll raise my baby as their own and I'll never see her again and ..."

"SHUT UP ALREADY !"unnie yelled while shaking my shoulders.

There was a knock on the door and umma's head popped in.

"She's here. Taetae go to your place now."Umma said and I suddenly felt my knees giving out.

"Oh my God ! I'm getting married !"I yelled as unnie was practically pushing me all the way to the small altar in our backyard.

"Will you shut it already ? Jesus Christ !"unnie said as she went to stand beside me after hitting the back of my head.

"She's coming." I heard umma whispering loudly to me and my eyes darted to the door that connects the backyard with the rest of the house I was staring at it intensely. When I saw the door open I think I forgot to breathe. Janhae walked out the door holding a bouquet of pink flowers and then the most beautiful woman on Earth came into sight and my jaw immediately dropped. Tiffany was wearing a simple line long white dress embedded with small soft pink jewels on the chest area, she was simply breathtaking.

She moved closer to me with her dad holding her hand, she was staring straight at me with a bright smile on her face that I couldn't help not to return. When they were in front of me Mr Hwang extended his hand that was holding on Tiffany's. "Take care of my princess Taeyeon-ah. If you make her cry I swear you're gonna wish you were never born."all I could do as a response was swallow hard and nod.

I took Tiffany's hand and gave it a light squeeze before turning to the officiator that Tiffany's dad brought all the way from America.

"As Tiffany and Taeyeon prepared for the ceremony part of this wedding celebration, they reflected on what it is that they love about each other. It was easy for them!

Taeyeon, Tiffany sees in you a funny, kind, and sweet woman. She loves that you think she is funny and that you always find a way to compliment her. She loves that you always want to be close. You remember details of the stories she tells. You want to be part of her family and circle of friends. You help her around the house. But most importantly, you are so close that even when she is at her worst, you always find a way to make her feel better. Tiffany, Taeyeon loves that you always think about your relationship and put it first in your decisions and actions. She loves your brain, your smile, and your beauty. She likes that you can be really silly. She loves your emails and texts. She loves your kisses. She just really loves you!

You both look to a shared future that includes raising a happy healthy family. That future also includes a richly lived life together...going out to restaurants, hanging out with family, relaxing at home in front of the TV, singing and dancing… both can do the singing but Taeyeon better do the dancing. The years will come and go...you won't take each other for granted, you will laugh a lot, you will be the best parents you can be, you will grow older and wiser together. It's a good story, and the ending is not in sight!"while the officiator was talking all I could do was stare deeply into Tiffany's eyes trying to convey all my love for her.

"Wedding rings are a symbol of commitment and love. The rings are circular, like their love, with no beginning and no end. They represent what has been and what will always be. They are made of solid, sturdy material which is meant to survive years and years of hand-holding, washing dishes and tender caresses. Couples wear their wedding rings every day as a symbol of their love. Can we have the rings now ?"the officiator said and right away Hayeon moved from behind me handing us the rings.

"Taeyeon, you will go first. Please place Tiffany's ring on the tip of her ring finger and repeat after me."I nodded and did as I was told.

"I love you, my heart and love is in this ring, I promise to be your faithful wife, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy, I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust, when you look at this ring remember that I love you always."I said and saw tears in Tiffany's eyes.

"You may slide the ring all the way onto her finger. Tiffany, it's your turn."

"Taeyeon, thank you for my beautiful ring, I love you, my heart and love is in this ring, I promise to be your faithful wife, to love you through the best and the worst, through the difficult and the easy, I promise you my unconditional love and I give you my unwavering trust, when you look at this ring remember that I love you always."

"I asked both Tiffany and Taeyeon to sum up their relationship in one word. I can honestly say that for the first time in my history of doing weddings and asking couples this question, they both used the same word: love. Tonight is all about love. It has been my honor to officiate your ceremony this evening. And now I get to say something you've been looking forward to hearing tonight. By the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you married. You may kiss your wife."I immediately grabbed Tiffany by the waist and pulled her in for a passionate kiss.

"Yah ! Do that after you get a room."I heard my unnie's voice say followed by a slap on the back of my head making me break the kiss.

"Hehe, sorry."I said and smiled at her.

"Whatever, come on, let's party !"said unnie throwing a punch in the air.

The celebration after the ceremony was really nice Momma Kim had outdone herself and every single food was delicious. Taeyeon and I were as usual in our own little world, I really can't believe that I'm now married to that little dork.

"Hey ! I wanna make a speech."said a drunk Hayeon out of nowhere making everyone turn our attention to her.

Janhae was beside her whispering something trying to make her sit down again.

"No, I'm the best woman and I will make a speech for the happy couple."Janhae gave up and shook her head in defeat while sitting back down. "Tiffany, baby sis, I know that I'm supposed to congratulate you and be happy for your wedding but the truth is… Baby sis, I hate you, I really really hate you. You did it, you took the only girl I've ever loved. What does she have that I don't ? Huh, Tiffany, what ?"she said while looking straight at me. "I hate you so much because I can see that you make Tiffany extremely happy and I'm sure I could never do that not in that level anyway. And as if that wasn't enough you got her pregnant too. Do you know in how much pain I'm in right now watching the woman I love being in love but not with me ?"she sat down on her chair. "If you don't ask Janhae, she has been in love with me for years now, right ?" she looked at her.

"You're an asshole Hayeon, I hate you."said Janhae and run out crying.

"Oh, now I know why you chose Taeyeon over me I'm an asshole, a freaking asshole…"she suddenly passed out her head hitting the table with a loud bang. The rest of us were just left there staring at the passed out Hayeon.

"Nice way to close a wedding right ?"Papa Kim said laughing. I turned to look at Taeyeon and I saw her eyes flaring with a mix of jealousy, anger and sympathy towards her sister. She abruptly got up and stomped her way into the house.

OH SHIT !


	18. My Sister's Bestfriend Pt 4

"Taetae come on let's go out."I said with a pout. How can someone be on their honeymoon in New York and all they want to do is stay in the hotel room ?

"Not now Fany-ah I'm tired from the flight. Can we sleep in today and go out tomorrow ?"she asked me while lying on the bed sprawled like a starfish.

"If you don't want to come with me it's fine. I'm going out anyway whether you come or not."I said getting up, walking towards the door.

"Fany-ah wait ! Give me 15 minutes to get ready. I'll come with you."I smirked as Taeyeon rushed into the bathroom.

When the fifteen minutes passed we had already left the hotel and we're now walking in New York City. I don't know if it's because we're in a foreign country or because her own sister confessed having a crush on me on our wedding but Taeyeon is more clingy than usual. She always had her hand around my waist holding me tightly as if she was afraid I'd get lost.

"Omo Fany look !"she said jumping up and down pointing at a candy shop. "Can we go in ?"she looked at me with her puppy dog eyes and I couldn't say no even if I wanted to.

"Okay."she immediately unwrapped her arm from my waist, held my hand with it and started running towards the shop. She was going around looking at all the flavors so I went to look around on my own. When I found Taeyeon again a few minutes later she was holding three bags filled with different kinds of jelly. "Taetae what's is all that ?!"I asked and I'm sure my eyes were about to pop out.

"I only chose the most important ones Fany-ah and some kinds that we don't have in Korea and I have to try them."I shook my head at her answer.

"But that's three bags !"I nearly yelled at her.

"Oh there's more. I just left them at the counter I couldn't possibly carry all these bags with me."

"What ?!"she just smiled at me and started walking towards the counter, where I saw the cashier handing her other three bags. "Oh hell no ! You're not buying six bags of jelly Kim Taeyeon."I scolded her. And she answered with the most adorable pout and the best pleading look she could give me. Stay strong Tiffany, do not give in to her pout she must not win this time... Oh who the fuck am I kidding ? I turned towards the cashier."How much are these ?"I asked pointing to the six full bags of jelly making Taeyeon jump around like a happy kid.

"Your sister is very cute."the cashier told me after handing me the newly purchased jelly while checking Taeyeon out.

"Thanks but she's my wife and I'd prefer it if you kept your eyes off her."I answered and pulled Taeyeon out of the shop. "No more jelly for you. At least not from that shop."I said to Taeyeon and started walking away from her.

"Fany wait ! Slow down, I don't speak English ! All I know how to say is hello, goodmoning, shit, fuck and amajing."when I heard her I stopped walking and burst into laughter instead.

"We really need to do something about that."I said and gave her a peck.

"I'd like to have you as my teacher. You know I've always fantasised about having sex with my teacher, but I never had a young and sexy one. Everyone was old and saggy, it would be disturbing fantasising about them."she said and shivered at that thought. I walked closer and leaned to whisper into her ear.

"Oh really ? And what if you're a bad student and I have to sent you to detention ? Would that be ok with you ?"she started nodding her head eagerly. I chuckled and pulled her hand to make her walk again.

"Uhm Fany-ah, I think we need to go to the toilet."I turned to look at her and saw her holding the bag with the jellies in front of her private area.

"Really ?!"

"in can't help it. Teacher Hwang is hot especially if she sends me to detention and spank some sense into me."

"But we're in public now. There's not many things I can do."

"Let's just go to the toilet."

"No, doing it in public is no no for me. I'm too loud and you know it. But I'll let you go to the toilet alone and relieve yourself."I said and she pouted.

"But I don't want to go alone. It's not fun without you. Come on I'll promise i'll keep you quiet."I looked at her with an eyebrow raised.

"And how will you do that ?"

"I don't know but I'll find a way. Now let's go !"she dragged me into the bathroom, pushed me inside a stall and got in too, locking the door behind her. "Fany-ah I'm really really horny, just the thought of you dressed in sexy smart clothes speaking English is driving me crazy already."she whispered as she was placing kisses all over my jawline, neck and collarbone. She started unbuttoning my shirt slowly taking it off and tying it around my arms that she was already holding together above my head.

"Ugh, what are you doing Taetae ?"her arms were now caressing my sides. She pushed my bra up revealing my breasts and she immediately started sucking on my hardened nipple. "Tae..."I moaned when her hand cupped my clothed pussy and started rubbing her palm against it. After she made sure I was extremely hot and bothered she pulled away and stared at me for a while before coming close again and taking my jeans completely off followed by my panties.

"Open your mouth."she said and as soon as I obeyed she stuffed my panties into my mouth. "Now let the games begin."she pulled her jeans along with her boxers down revealing her pulsing hard-on. She kissed my forehead before pushing her buddy deep inside of me. "Oh my Fany-ah you're so tight, it feels so good."she started thrusting slowly at first to allow me to get used to her size, and after a while she picked up her pace.

She lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around my waist as she started going on full speed thrusting deep inside of me. All my cries of pleasure came out muffled thanks to my panties while Taeyeon in order to silent herself started sucking on the pulse point on my neck. I was feeling the familiar knot in my lower abdomen and I knew I was near. I lowered my tied hands making contact with her clothed back and clutching on the material. It didn't take long for Taeyeon to find that special bundle of nerves and as soon as her penis rubbed against it my body started convulsing as I orgasmed into her arms. She kept thrusting until she had her own orgasm few minutes after I had mine, she buried her head into my neck and I could feel her hot breath. After she calmed down she pulled her buddy out of me and took my panties out of my mouth.

"I told you I'd find a way to silence you."she said with a dorky smile.

"Baby, you were really hot right now. It was one of the best orgasms I ever had." I said kissing her lips.

"Really ?"

"Uh-huh. I really like it when you take the lead and make me do whatever you want."

"You do ? I thought you liked it when I'm doing whatever YOU want." she said after she untied my hands.

"Oh trust me, I like that a lot too."I said drawing circles down her neck and on her collarbone. "But I like having you take control too. You suddenly become a sexy beast and fuck me senseless and I love every second of it."I said between kissing her neck.

"F-Fany-ah, stop. Look what you did now."she said pouting and pointed at her hardened penis. "Now you have to pay the price of making me horny again."as she took a hold of my waist and turned me around the only thing that went through my mind was...

OH SHIT !

"Fany-ah ! Princess, wake up."I said to her as I shook her lightly. Today I have planned a wonderful date with my beautiful wife out in New York City.

"Hmm, five more minutes."she replied still half asleep.

"Nope, now. Come on Fany ! Get up, GET UP !"I half yelled as I started bouncing up and down on the bed.

"God damn it Taetae, I'm sleepy ! Let me rest for an hour or so more and then I'll do whatever you want."she said as she took hold of my waist trying to stop my bouncing.

"You are no fun ! Come on the sun is shining outside let's go out !"I said and pouted even though her eyes were still closed.

"Taetae, your princesses are tired and in need of sleep. So, let us sleep !" she yelled the last part.

"Ok, ok… but only one hour. After that we're going out and that's that."I said and laid beside her allowing her to snuggle close to me. I have this annoying habit of not being able to sleep again once I wake up. "Ok, and now what do I do for a whole hour ?"I mumbled to myself and tried to reach for my phone to play some games.

It's been half an hour already and I'm out of lifes. "Stupid game."I said and threw my phone on the couch not far from our bed. I turned to look at the sleeping Tiffany lying on my stomach. How can this woman be even more beautiful than she already was ? I started caressing her hair with one of my hands while my other one found its way to her belly rubbing it gently. I can't believe I'm going to have a daughter soon. I started picturing our lives together with a mini Tiffany running around our house. She's going to be so cute ! With her little eyesmile and those beautiful brown eyes.

"Yah !"I said as I felt pain on my hand. What just ? "Ouch !"I said again. Did … my eyes widened in realisation of what the cause was. "Omo ! Fany-ah ! Wake up ! She kicked me !"I started shaking Fany while still holding my hand still in case my little princess kicks me again.

"Yah ! Taetae, can't you see I'm sleeping ? Kick them back, and stop yelling."she said not bothering to open her eyes.

"Fany you don't understand. Our daughter kicked me ! She kicked me !"I said excitedly.

"Stop it Taetae, our daughter is not born yet how can she…"she suddenly jolted up. "She kicked you ?"she asked me with wide eyes. I just nodded my head in response.

"Oh my God ! She finally kicked !"Usually babies show signs of movement a little earlier than our babygirl did. Doctor Song said that if she didn't show any signs in the next few weeks we should pay her a visit to run some test and make sure that everything is okay. But she did ! "Taetae, why didn't you wake me up ?"said Tiffany with a pout while lightly punching my chest.

"I tried Fany-ah but you were sleeping like a log."

"Yah !"the slaps became stronger.

"I'm sorry baby but it's true. I tried shaking you, coaxing you…"she suddenly placed her hand over my mouth shushing me.

"Sh-she just kicked. Our baby just kicked !"she said and threw herself to me hugging me tightly.

"Well let's go out and celebrate !"I said and kissed Tiffany's head. I felt her nod and when she let go she had that famous Totoro smile on her face.

We both got up and started to get ready to go out. "Fany-ah just wear something casual ok ?"I said and she hummed in response.

Once we were out of the hotel I led us to a small bistro I'd seen yesterday while we were out. "Princess, let's have breakfast here."I said when I stopped in front of the shop.

"Okay."

After we had breakfast we decided to go see the Statue of Liberty. We got on a Ferry boat and crossed the waters of Jersey City to reach the Liberty Island. During the boat ride we enjoyed each other's company from reenacting the famous Titanic scene to just admiring the view and revel in the spring breeze.

"Omo, Fany-ah, look how huge it is !"I said as we were standing right under the enormous Statue.

"Taetae, look ! There's a gift shop. Let's go shopping !"I grunted as she started pulling me towards the small tourist shop. "Should we get one of these each ? It will be like a couple item Tae."she asked me pointing to some Statue of Liberty crown-like hairbands.

"Yeah, a couple item with thousand more tourists. How about we get some of these Fany-ah ? We can get each other's initials."I said pointing at some keychains nearby.

"But Taetae our initials are the same."

"True… but look there are different colors of each letter. I'll get the blue 'T' and you get the pink one."I said earning a beautiful eyesmile.

"That's why I love you, because you're my smart little cookie."she said and pecked my lips.

"Well I love you too. Even if you're not that smart."I joked and got rewarded with a pinch on my sides and an 'angry' Tiffany stomping away from me.

"Okay, so where are we going now ?"asked Tiffany as we exited the gift shop after our purchase.

"Actually I have made some research and I have planned something for today so if you'll kindly follow me milady."I said and half bowed while extending my hand for her to take.

"You are silly Taetae."she said but took my hand nonetheless.

After we stopped to one of New York's most famous bagel shops to get some provisions for later, we got in a Taxi and I gave the driver a paper with the name of our destination in order to not reveal it to Tiffany.

"Tell me where we're going."she told me for the 100th time now using her aegyo.

"Nope. It's a surprise."I said smiling when her pout made its appearance.

"Sir, could you tell me where we're going ?"she asked the driver.

"No ! Shh !"I yelled and then signaled the driver to keep quiet through the rearview mirror. Damn my poor English skills.

"But…"Tiffany started speaking but I shut her up with a peck.

"Please Fany-ah, just this once. Be a little patient."

"Ugh ! Fine !"

"So I guess you guys are together right ?"the taxi driver asked us making Taeyeon look at him like he has two heads or something.

"We are actually married. We are on our honeymoon right now."I answered.

"Oh ! Congratulations ! You look cute together."he said and chuckled.

"Yah, Fany-ah, is he flirting with you ? I heard the word cute."Taeyeon whispered to me, as if she spoke any louder he could understand her.

"No Taetae, I told him we're married and he said congratulations and that we look cute together."she nodded.

"Tank you !"she said to the driver and he smiled back at her.

"Where are you guys from ?"

"Korea."

"Oh ! My daughter is obsessed with their tv shows and their music. Not long ago she dragged me to a festival thingy they had cause she wanted to see her favorite girl group."he said.

"Ahh, K-con. Does she like AOA or Girls' Generation ?"

"Girls' Generation ! That's the name ! They were good."

"Yes they are, we like them too."

"Well it was nice meeting you girls, we're here by the way. I'll tell my daughter I had two Korean girls as customers today she's going to freak !" he chuckled as I looked out of the window and saw a sign saying 'Brooklyn Botanic Garden'. I've heard of that ! It's supposed to be Japanese inspired or something.

When we got off the taxi and entered the Gardens it didn't take long for me to be amazed by the huge amount of pink that entered my sight. It was a pathway surrounded by Sakura trees in full bloom. "Taetae it's beautiful !"I said with an eyesmile.

"I'm glad you like it Fany-ah. Let's take a walk and then find a place to sit ok ?"I nodded as she intertwined our fingers and started walking. We stopped many times along the way to take pictures, a light breeze blew making the blossoms fly away like in romantic movies. Now the only thing that can make this perfect is… that. Taeyeon kissed me. It's like she read my mind and completed the romantic fantasy that played in my mind.

"I did good right ?"she asked me smiling sheepishly. "I've watched those dramas too Princess I know what a girl wants."

"Yah Kim Taeyeon ! Why do you care about what A girl wants ? You should only care about what YOUR girl wants. Do you hear me ?"I pretended to be jealous when deep inside I was happy that she's actually trying to make me happy. "Now let's go sit somewhere. I'm tired and hungry."I said and started walking away.

NO SHIT !

We've been back home for five weeks now and I've noticed that Taetae is IN LOVE with my belly ! She's always caressing, talking and even singing to it. Every morning when we wake up the first thing she'll do is give me a peck and then do the same to my belly. And if I ever say I'm craving anything she'll immediately go out to get it for me without any complaints. Ok, a few complaints, but she'll still go.

"Fany-ah, I'm home !" she yelled from the front door.

"Bedroom !" I yelled back.

A few seconds later I saw a head popping in the doorway. "Get up and let's go in the living room, if you stay there you'll get the beddings filthy and then you'll complain about it."she said as she walked in the room and started discarding her clothes leaving only a tanktop and a pair of boxer shorts on.

"But I don't wanna !"I said with a pout.

"Please Fany-ah."she said as she walked towards me and grabbed my hands pulling me up lightly.

"Bring the food here, woman !"I said resisting her pull.

"No ! You'll get crumbs and various other things all over the bed !"

"So ? You'll just change the sheets after."

"Exactly ! I will have to do that and I'm not in the mood to change anything at three in the morning !"

"You are no fun !"I said as I got up clearly irritated.

"Too late, you're already married to me so, deal with it and go sit on the couch or something."she said lightly slapping my butt.

I sat down on the couch waiting for her to bring the food from the kitchen.

"I don't even want to know why and how would somebody think of making this."she said handing me a plate with tonight's food craving on it.

"You know it may look weird but it's actually really tasty. Do you want to try some ?"

"Nope ! Nu-uh ! No way ! It's in a donut Fany-ah ! Why would they use a donut ?"

"Because it puts the krispy kreme into Krispy Kreme Sloppy Joe !"I said taking a generous bite out of my treat.

"Ewww ! You got it all over you !"

"Taetae, it's called sloppy for a reason you know !"

"Whatever… I'm just hoping my little princess won't have the same eating habits as you. Donut with ground meat and cheese ? Yuck ! Can I have some of your fries though ?"she asked batting her eyelashes in a cute manner.

"Oh, so first you insult my late night cravings, that FYI are your daughter's doing, and then you want to eat my fries ?Well I'm not having it Taetae !"

"Oh come on ! I'm hungry Fany-ah ! I've been out there for more than an hour in the wee hours trying to find what you were craving for and you won't even let me have some fries ?"truth is I feel a little bit bad for Taetae but what can I do ? Pregnant women have their needs, you know.

"What will you do for me if I let you have some fries ?"

"What more do you want me to do ? Isn't finding that disgusting thing enough ?"

"Tell you what, I will give you all of my fries if you give me princess time later."

"Today ? Really Fany-ah ? It's almost four in the morning and you're horny ?"she said looking at me like I had grown an extra head.

"What can I say, my baby boo is hot and I want her 24/7."I said with a smirk.

"Tell you what, let's eat first and we'll see later ok ?"she said making me smile.

I am so incredibly lucky to have such a loving wife. Also I got to say her being younger has its perks because her libido is off the charts !

Fany-ah just finished eating her stomach-churning food. "Fany-ah, you just go ahead and go to the bedroom while I throw these away ok ?"I asked and she nodded walked away towards our bedroom with a content smile on her face. I quickly cleaned up everything from the living room and made my way to Tiffany.

When I walked through the bedroom door I saw Tiffany lying on bed with a sexy pose and an intensively alluring look in her eyes. "Fany-ah, don't lie on your back it's bad for the baby."I said as I lied down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Sorry ! I forgot."she said showing her eyesmile. "Taetae, I'm waiting for my payment for letting you eat my fries."she said drawing circles on my chest.

"Seriously ?! You're not tired or sleepy ?"

"Oh, I'm both tired and sleepy, but my horniness trumps all right now."she said and then she leaned in right next to my ear. "You can't even believe how wet I am for you."she whispered, her sexy husky voice in combination with her words making it hard for me to even breathe.

"Oh, my, Fany-ah !"I moaned as I felt her hand caressing my cock over my boxers.

"I think it's time for little Taetae to wake up. Don't you agree ?"her hand now went inside my underwear stroking my friend. "Well, would you look at that ! Little Taetae is very easy to wake up unlike big Taetae."and she was right, my buddy was now standing tall and proud making a tent in my shorts.

"I hate how much I love you."I said before capturing her lips into a heated kiss my hands traveling all over her sexy body until they rested on my favorite part, her butt ! Once we pulled away I was met with one of these lovely eyesmiles of hers.

"I love you too Taetae. Now let's do the hanky panky !"she said making me laugh. Since a while ago when the doctor told us our baby princess could hear us we try to keep the dirty talk to a minimum and replacing some of the words with others but her calling sex hanky panky is a first. "Yah ! Don't laugh I'm serious ! I need you, now."she said and pouted.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry baby. If you don't stop pouting I'm going to kiss you."I said with a mischievous smile on my face and her pout deepened. I moved closer and captured her lips in a gentle kiss that started to heat up immediately. My hands started unbuttoning her pajama shirt while my mouth moved downwards attacking her neck.

"Mmm Tae."she moaned when my hand cupped one of her breasts with my mouth joining soon after. I started sucking on her niple while my hand went inside her pajama pants and I started fondling her butcheek making her moan again. As I was sucking and enjoying the sounds of her moaning I started tasting something sweet. I pulled away in surprise and looked at Tiffany who had a confused and annoyed look on her face.

"I-I think I just tasted your milk."I said and her eyes widened in surprise.

HOLY SHIT !

"I-I think I just tasted your milk."I said and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Uhm… ok…"she said looking at me confused "Was it weird ?"

"Kinda, but I liked it."I said showing her my goofy grin.

"Great since you liked it, can you carry on with what you were doing ? I'm really hot and bothered Taetae."she said pouting.

"My pleasure princess."I said and started kissing her. My hands started exploring her body again caressing her every curve. The kiss deepened shortly after and Tiffany let out breathy moans when I started ravishing her neck. Her hands traveled to the hem of my pajama bottoms pushing them down.

"Taetae faster baby I need you."she whispered in her sexy husky voice next to my ear and I had no choice but to obey. I say up and pushed down my pants along with my underwear setting my buddy free, before I did the same to Tiffany. I lied back down on my side facing her and I pulled her closer to me wrapping my arms around her and letting them rest on her ass. I captured her lips again while with my cock I teased her already dripping wet folds before slowly slipping it in.

"Mmm Tae."I started thrusting in and out trying to hit her pleasure spot while I was kissing her neck traveling downwards towards her chest. Once I reached my destination I started sucking her hardened nipple and shortly after that sweet liquid entered my mouth. Tiffany arched her back pushing her chest out, her hand went to the back of my head pulling me closer and holding me there. I freed my hand from under her and lead it to her unattended boob I started caressing and kneading it causing her to moan at the top of her lungs.

"Tae, don't stop ! I'm gonna cum !"and she did. But I was nowhere near being done yet I kept the same rhythm in my trusts and I pulled her other nipple in my mouth while my hands exchanged position too with one kneading her breast and the other her butt. I loved every single sound she made. Her gasps when I occasionally bit down on her nipple lightly, her moans when her climax started getting closer again, the way my name rolled on her tongue when she screamed as she orgasmed.

After multiple orgasms from Fany and when we reached the wee hours of the day I came too.

"Taetae, that was amazing !"she said as I pulled out and slumped next to her on the bed.

"I know. But I think we'll have a problem when our little princess is born."I said as I pulled her into my embrace resting my palm on her ample bottom.

"What do you mean ?"she asked as she kissed the base of my neck and my collarbones while her hand traced circles on my abs.

"I really enjoyed her food."

"Well if that's the case if there's any left after she's well fed it's yours."she said and pecked my lips.

"I love you Fany-ah."

"I love you too Taetae."

It's almost Christmas and Taeyeon has started going to University. She decided to study Music and I have to say that Daddy didn't like it at all.

We also started going to childbirth classes and I thankfully made new friends because Taetae still doesn't allow me to meet Hayeon if I'm alone even though she's now seriously dating Janhae.

"Fany-ah, I have to go ok ? If you need anything call me and I'll call you back right after class is done.

"Ok Taetae, don't worry I'll be fine. Go make your wife proud and stay away from anyone that finds you attractive. Hmm you know what don't talk to anyone."

"I can't do that Fany it's ridiculous ! Furthermore you really think I will spare a glance to anyone else when the most beautiful human being is already married to me ?"cheesy Taeyeon in action. She gave me a kiss and grabbed her bag while running to the front door.

"Bye !"she yelled and left before I had the chance to say it back.

I lied down on the couch, turned on the TV and I could feel my eyelids getting heavier.

I woke up when I felt intense pain in my lower abdomen and I kept thinking it's like a deja-vu.

"No ! Not again ! Please be alright."I immediately called Taeyeon but there was no answer. I looked down searching for traces of blood but the couch had none; it was as if there was spilled water on there though. After I saw that and let everything register into my mind my eyes widened. "My water broke !"I tried calling the other member of Taetae's family that could help me right now and thankfully she picked up.

Hello ?

Hayeon-ah, are you busy ? Can you come over ?

Taeyeon is home ?

No. AHHHH ! But I need you. I have a problem and Taeyeon's in class so she's not answering her phone.

Ok… What's the problem ? Is something wrong with the baby, why are you screaming ?

My water broke.

Your what did what ?!

I said my water broke.

Ok hold on Fany, I'm coming right away !

She hung up. I think I better call Taetae and leave her a message for when she finishes her class.

Hello, it's Taeyeon. I can't answer the phone right now but you can leave me a message.

Taetae, I hope your class went well. I don't want you to freak out but my water broke and I went to the hospital with Hayeon. Get here soon and be careful ! I love you.

Just when I finished the call I felt another pain. But thank God they are quite some time apart from each other. I heard the buzzing of the door a little later and I walk towards the door taking my labor bag we had already prepared since a while ago with me.

Class today was fun although there were some sleazy guys heating on me shamelessly making me want to throw up. I got out of the classroom and fished out my phone, I saw 2 missed calls from Fany and a voicemail. I decided to call her first but there was no answer so I opened the voicemail.

Taetae, I hope your class went well. I don't want you to freak out but my water broke and I went to the hospital with Hayeon. Get here soon and be careful ! I love you.

Tiffany's in the hospital ?! She's having the baby ? My baby ? She's giving birth to our baby !

HOLLY SHIT !

I got to the hospital as soon as I could. I reached the front desk and practically screamed at the nurse.

"Tiffany Hwang, she's having my baby where is she ?"

"Taengoo !"I heard a familiar voice behind me and I turned around to be met with Janhae.

"Where is she ? Is she ok ? Is the baby born yet ?"

"She's in the middle of giving birth right now follow me."we power walked down the hall and I saw Hayeon walking up and down.

"AAAAAHHHH !"we heard a scream through the door and I knew it was Fany's voice.

"FANY-AH ! I'M HERE !"I yelled banging on the door.

"TAETAE ! IT HURTS."tears started streaming down my face due to stress and anxiety for my girls.

"Let me in !"my banging got louder and shortly after a nurse walked out.

"Si… Excuse-me, Miss, You have to get dressed if you want to go in there."she said and I nodded. She took me into a room near my and gave me a bunch of clothes. "Wear these over your clothes."I did, then she handed me small shower caps. "Please put these on your shoes and pull your hair up."I did and she put a shower cap over my hair. "Now follow me."she started walking again and we entered the doors where Tiffany's screams were coming from I saw her lying there, her legs wide open with doctor Song in front of her. I walked closer to her head and held her outstretched hand placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Tiffany, I can slowly see the head. I need you to push hard when I tell you darling ok ?"Tiffany nodded and I wiped the sweat from her face. "Now !"she started pushing and squeezing my hand at the same time which I'm sure I won't be able to use for a few weeks.

"Great ! She's coming out, I can see your baby girl's head. Now I need you to do exactly the same when I tell you again ok ?"Tiffany's been at it for about half an hour now but our baby girl seems to really enjoy being in there, cause she doesn't want to come out.

"I need you to give me one final big push darling. Push !"doctor Song said and Tiffany groaned and screamed as my hand I'm sure was fractured. Soon after baby cries filled the room. "Congratulation ladies you have a healthy little girl."doctor Song said and they brought our little princess settling her in Tiffany's embrace.

"Thank you."I said and kissed Tiffany on the lips before I caressed my baby's tiny head. "Welcome to the world princess."

It's been two weeks since we came home from the hospital and both Tiffany and I look like zombies; we are falling asleep everywhere. I go to University every day while Fany stays at home with the baby. Umma, Hayeonie and Janhae come almost daily to help us out and give us the opportunity of a few hours of sleep in order to be able to function. I have to admit that having a baby turns out to be really difficult and I have found a new love and respect for my mother.

Tiffany and I haven't been intimate during all this and I don't know when we'll be again the only form of intimacy we have is her keeping her promise of giving me princess' leftovers. "Mmmm Taetae, do it harder baby."she said as she pushed my head further into her chest.

"I can't breathe."I said when I managed to tear me head from Tiffany.

"I'm sorry baby but it felt really good."she said with a pout.

"Oh yeah ? I know something that can make you feel even better."I said. My signature smirk decorating my face as my hand traveled to her southern region.

"Well what are you laying there for ? Do it Taetae, it's been a while, make me feel good." as soon as she finished her sentence my hand went inside her panties finding her wet treasure. I started rubbing circles on her clit before slipping two fingers inside making her gasp. I started thrusting as my mouth found its way back on her started moaning loudly but everything stopped when a baby's cry was heard through the intercom.

"I'll go."I'll said as i pulled my fingers out of her and she growled in annoyance. I got up and walked to the bathroom washing my hands before I went into our princess' room. "What's wrong Juhyun-ah ? Did you miss umma and appa ?"I asked the baby but I got my answer when an unpleasant scent entered my nostrils. "I guess not."I changed her diaper throwing the old one in the bin and I held her close to my embrace singing her a lullaby trying to get her to go back to sleep. Shortly after she was off to dreamland once again. I put her in her crib and looked at her for a while I felt hands wrapping around my waist and lips landing on my shoulder.

"She's really beautiful."said Tiffany.

"She is. I'm thinking of starting martial arts and shooting."I said turning a bit to the side to look at Tiffany who was frowning.

"Where's that coming from ? Why would you do that ?"

"It won't be long till she's a teenager Fany-ah and with her beauty all the boys are going to be all over her. I have to keep her safe, I'll kill any jerk that tries to take advantage of my princess."she chuckled lightly.

"What if girls start pursuing her instead ?"

"I'll kill them too. What ? Because they're girls you think they'll get away ? Women have been fighting for equality all these years. I'll treat them equal."

"I'm really happy I'm not your daughter or any of her pursuers."

"For your information my princess is the luckiest child alive to have me as an appa. Now it's another story for anyone that tries to get close to her, they should really be afraid."

"Whatever you say appa Taeng."she said and kissed me.

PRINCESS' SHIT


	19. Photograph I

It was a one particular night in San Fransisco. A young woman who wrapped in a pink blanket sat on a sofa in her living room with a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. The TV that lit up infront of her was long abandoned, only used to kill the silence and hollowness. The woman took a glance at the wall clock that showed 11:00. The person she was waiting for should be home any minute. With a sigh, she locked her gaze back to the window that placed right beside the humming TV. Then, a stalwart walking figure entered her view range. A lively smile crept into her face as she put her cup down on the coffe table in front of her and with a thumping heart she rushed to the wooden door. She slammed the door open and screamed silently. She was tired and the less thing she wanted to have is the neighbors waking up to her scream and calling the police

"Taeyeon !" The woman ran barefootedly to the woman who just entered the front yard. The blonde woman also had a matching wide smile. She put her large military bags down on the pavement before she welcomed a warm body that jumped on hers. Arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and legs wrapped around her waist. The blonde in the blue military uniform wrapped her arms around the body in front of her. Her face burried to the crook of the woman's neck, inhaling the scent she have missed for the last eight months

"Tiffany, sorry I'm late. I had an extra talk with the officers in the unit. But I'm home now" She said before the woman on her hold looked her straight in her eyes.

"You're home. Welcome home" She said with teary eyes before inching closer to press a kiss on the soldier's lips. A longing kiss.

"Let's go inside"

After they're inside, Taeyeon took of her black combat boots off and put it on the empty space on the shoe rack. Another smile flashed on her face when she saw pairs of toddler shoes and sandals there

"Is Irene asleep ?" Before Tiffany could answer, she voiced out again

"Ofcourse she is, why am I asking the obvious" Taeyeon said with a giggle that heard together with her wife

"I've missed you" Taeyeon said again while walking closer to the woman who leaned her shoulder on the wooden wall beside her. She smiled and wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck once again when Taeyeon collided their lips together. Their lips moved in sync, grew more passionate as time passed, showing how much they've missed each other. Tiffany's body jolted and they broke the kiss when Taeyeon's hands went down to her stomach.

"I'm sorry I- Are you okay ?" Guilt crept into her as she remembered about the letter she got 7 months ago. The one that informed her that her wife fell down the stairs and lost their baby she was carrying for one month. Taeyeon gulped and cupped her wife's cheeks. Their eyes met and Taeyeon's heart broke even more when she saw her wife's teary eyes

"How can I be okay ? I lost it, Tae. I killed our baby. I'm so sorry"

"Shhh don't say that. It was an accident. I'm the one who's sorry. I couldn't protect you" Her jaw clenched when she heard silent sobs. Taeyeon pulled her wife inside her tight hug, trying to glue together the broken pieces of her wife with her hug. Tiffany cried even more after she burried her face to Taeyeon's neck, hands gripped tight onto her coat.

"I'm sorry" Taeyeon whispered close to her wife's ear.

They remained wrapped around each other's arms for a while. Taeyeon's hand kept on caressing her wife's back gently and her lips landed kisses on the side of her head, occasionally whispering comforts for her wife. And after a while, the crying stopped. Tiffany broke the hug and locked her gaze to the floor. Taeyeon smiled at her wife's habit of hiding her after-cry face from her. _'I look like a teletubby when I cry'_ , she always reasoned out. Taeyeon smiled even more when her wife's voice rang inside her mind. She cupped her cheeks once again, gently lifted her head to meet their eyes and shower kisses on her wife's wet face

"I look—"

"You're the most beautiful teletubby and you're mine. End of discussion" Taeyeon's remark made Tiffany let out lines of giggles and she took her turn to peck Taeyeon's lips. She felt even better knowing that Taeyeon was finally there with her to stay atleast a few months before her next deployment

"Have you had dinner ?" Taeyeon nodded. She had a massive welcome feast with her colleague, she was stuffed.

"Ah yes, the usual welcome dinner"

"But having another set of meal won't hurt. Please cook for me, wife" She knew how much her wife loved to cook for her. So she willled to sacrifice her stomach for that

"Don't be crazy. I know you ate a lot"

"I did. But it wasn't your cooking. So, I'm not full until I eat yours"

"You're not good at lying. Stop it" Tiffany said with a playful smirk and Taeyeon wiped it off easily with her lips. Smile adorned Tiffany's face after Taeyeon pecked her lips sweetly

"I'll stop when you start cooking. Now cook"

"Fine. I'll cook something light for you" Tiffany leaned in for another kiss before taking her jumpy cheerful steps to the kitchen, clearly excited to cook for Taeyeon after eight months.

After Taeyeon checked on her 5 year old daughter, she tied her hair into a ponytail, changed into her sweatpants and t-shirt and went downstairs, straight to the kitchen. When she got there, she saw a small plate of sauted veggies on top of the square-ish dining table.

"I finally saw Irene with her new haircut. She's so cute" Taeyeon said with a giggle as she took the seat in the opposite of her wife where she usually occupy

"She is. She reminds me of you. Like a lot" Tiffany smiled too when she saw Taeyeon's also smiling face. Smiles couldn't seem to leave their faces that night. Tiffany was glad to finally have Taeyeon home again

"She laughs like you, sleeps like you, eats a lot like you.. Oh bon apetit, hubby" And with that, Taeyeon took in a spoonful of the homemade food. Taeyeon rose her eyebrow and nodded at the flavour. Too good. She really missed her wife's cooking

"Hot tea or hot chocolate ?" Tiffany asked as she stood up from her seat and walked to get a mug. She stood beside Taeyeon and put her hand on Taeyeon's firm shoulder while waiting for her answer. Taeyeon looked up at her with a munching mouth and said

"What about a hot wife ?" Tiffany's hand that was on Taeyeon's shoulder left for a while and came back with a light slap and a squeeze

"Ouch"

"Hot tea, please, hot wife" Taeyeon said once again cheekily after she swallowed the food. Tiffany bent down to kiss the top of Taeyeon's head and her hand caressed Taeyeon's arm

"Sure"

After a while, Tiffany placed the steamy cup on the table nicely while bending down to kiss the top of Taeyeon's head once again. Then, she walked to her seat once again, admiring Taeyeon who was taking another spoonful of the sauted veggies.

"How was work ?" And Taeyeon could feel her appetite slowly fading away when she remembered about the thing she should tell her wife about. She put her spoon down and reached out for her cup of tea, sipping it and washed the food down her throat

"Uhm..good" Tiffany caught Taeyeon's worry. She joined her hands together and looked at Taeyeon curiously

"Is there something you want to talk about, Tae ?"

"Yes.. um.. I hope you'll understand.." Taeyeon took another sip of her tea and looked straight at her wife's eyes

"I will be leaving again in 2 days" A beat of silence filled their kitchen after soft voice came out of Taeyeon mouth

"What ?! You just got home from 8 months deployment, Tae ! You should be having a long holiday !" Taeyeon winced at her wife's disapointed raised voice

"Y-yeah.. I know, but they need me"

"I don't care ! It's just so unfair"

"You should, Tiffany. It's my job we're talking about" Taeyeon's voice turned stern

"Do you even care about your wife and your daughter you left a lot ?!"

"Stop it ! Don't compare my family and my job. You already know that you, Irene and my job are the most important ones for me. Don't be so immature and hear me out"

"Immature ?! Me ?! You called a person who raised a daughter alone most of her time as an immature ?!"

"That's not what I meant ! Just hear me out !"

"Why should I ?! You didn't even hear me out when I told you to stop taking Combat Duties"

"You just can't understand me ! Why don't you understand me for even just a little bit ?!"

"Right. I don't understand you, even if I had to cope up with the distance since when we were dating—"

"Then do you think it wasn't hard for me as well ?! I also had to cope up with the distance too !"

"You didn't seem to have a hard time, though. You just enjoy your job very well. Leaving me alone, envying other lovers who see each other almost everyday"

"Stop twisting my words, Tiffany ! I work because I need to provide for our life, our daughter !"

"I'm tired of this, Kim Taeyeon !" Tiffany yelled out while slammed her hands on the table and stood up. Tears that pooled in her eyes started to stream down her face.

"Do you understand how much I need you ?! I just lost our baby. I had to deal with the sadness ALONE while I had to stay happy while raising Irene ! I understand you want to be like your dad, serving the country and such. And I let you. But do you even remember the promise you made ?" Tiffany's words hit the jackpot. A massive guilt filled Taeyeon, her ear started to burn, down to her neck and her tensed back. Fighting the weight that kept her stuck on the wooden chair, Taeyeon rose from the seat and walked to Tiffany, wanting to atleast calm her down. But Tiffany took a step back and closed her eyes for a moment, tears still streaming down her cheek. Taeyeon could only see her wife inhaled and exhaled from few steps away. After a few seconds, Tiffany looked her straight through her apologetic eyes and started to talk again

"You said that you will stop working abroad after we got married. And see what you did ! You still go back and forth to another country even after 5 years ! And on our daughter's third birthday, she didn't even recognize you as her dad ! Do you want me to go another hell like that ?! Do you understand how hard it is for me ?! Or do you even still care about me and your own daughter ?! DO YOU STILL LOVE US LIKE THE WAY YOU LOVE YOUR JOB AND DREAMS ?!"

Tiffany wasn't wrong to say all that. She hit all the jackpots that made Taeyeon felt like the biggest sinner in the world. When Taeyeon was about to let out her unspoken explanation, her heart broke even more when she saw a teary-eyed little girl standing in the doorway behind Tiffany's back with her bunny plushie on her arms. Tiffany followed Taeyeon's gaze and turned her back to wipe her tears and massaged her churning forehead after Taeyeon rushed to the little girl

"I-Irene-ah.." Taeyeon said softly with her cracked voice while kneeling infront of her daughter. Her daughter just kept on fighting her tears from falling, didn't show any response to her

"It..it's me.. daddy" She said with a broken heart, thinking she was forgotten once again. But the little kid nodded in recognition. She streched her arms to Taeyeon, and Taeyeon took her in for a tight hug. Taeyeon let out a relieved sigh when she felt the small body pressed to hers. She had missed her so much. The little girl tightened her arms around her daddy's neck when Taeyeon stood up. The girl looked straight at Taeyeon's eyes with her teary eyes when Taeyeon carried her in one arm and the other hand moved to tuck her long black hair behind her ear

"Daddy, why is mommy crying and shouting at you ? Let's go to mommy. Mommy needs a hug, too" Irene said while shifting her body to Tiffany's direction, asking Taeyeon to carry her there. Taeyeon's and Tiffany's gaze finally locked for a while before the mom broke their gaze and faked a smile for her daughter when their eyes met

"Mommy's sorry, Irene-ah. Mommy is just...tired. You go upstairs with daddy, okay ? You waited for daddy. And now daddy is finally home" The kid nodded obediently at Tiffany's words and she burried her face to Taeyeon's neck. When Taeyeon knew it as time for her to leave, she glanced at her wife once again before she went upstairs with her daughter on her hold, leaving her wife alone. Both wasn't sure about their own feelings

-xxx-

From being alone, Tiffany had finally calmed down and ready to sleep. When she was sitting in their vanity stool brushing her hair, Taeyeon came in. Their eyes met in a short eye contact before Tiffany focused back on her long hair. Taeyeon sighed and walked closer but still leaving a reasonable space, didn't want to start another fight that could wake their daughter again

"Fany-ah.. do you want to talk about it again ?" Her voice was soft, soft enough to slowly crumble Tiffany's walls down. But Tiffany just ignored her and kept on brushing her hair. Giving up, Taeyeon sighed once again and walked to their bed to grab her pillow

"Where are you going ?" Tiffany's also soft voice stopped her track. Tiffany put her hair comb down and turned to face Taeyeon

"The couch, ofcourse"

"Don't" Tiffany walked to her and grabbed the pillow from her before gently throwing it to their bed

"Stay with me" Taeyeon caught the slight blush on her wife's cheek and smiled a little bit. Silence filled their room while Tiffany locked her gaze to their toes and Taeyeon was looking at the tip of her wife's perfect pointy nose, easily finding herself adoring her wife instantly and randomly

"I'm sorry", "I'm sorry"

They said at the same time and smiles crept into their faces. Taeyeon took a step closer and took both of Tiffany's hands in hers, her thumbs caressing her knuckles softly

"Do you want to go first ?" Tiffany nodded at her question before looking straight to her eyes. She took a deep breath before opening her mouth

"First of all, I'm really sorry for what I said. I felt bad. You just came back home and I screamed at you instead of serving you like a wife should.."

"But, Tae.. why do have to leave so soon ? You know it was so hard for me and will always be. I had to take a good care of Irene, while I just- I just lost-" Taeyeon squeezed her wife's hands softly to give her strength when she knew what she wanted to say

"I need you, Taeyeon-ah. I need you to be here with me" Taeyeon's heart sunked even more when she saw the tears in her wife's eyes. She slowly walked closer to her wife and she stopped for a while to not startle her wife. When Tiffany didn't show any sign of rejection, she gently wrapped her arms around her wife's body only to have her wife pressing their body close in a tight hug. Taeyeon's arms pulled Tiffany closer by her shoulder and her right hand kept on caressing the back of her head.

"Why do you have to leave me so soon ?" Tiffany asked once again while tightening her hug on Taeyeon's taut waist even more. She was afraid Taeyeon would be gone anytime if she loosen her hug

"I'm sorry. I had to take the command, because..it will be my last overseas leave. The last one for me" Tiffany lifted her head from Taeyeon's neck to meet her gaze. She was happy to hear that, but on the other side, she felt bad for Taeyeon who finally let go of her passion

"Are you serious ? Is it really okay for you ?" Taeyeon nodded at the question and smiled while fixing her wife's hair that stuck on her face

"As long as I still work in the army, I'm okay with everything. So, I will be working as an officer soon. Here. In San Francisco" When she couldn't resist her wife's charm, Taeyeon slowly leaned in before placing a lingering kiss on her cheek and one peck on her neck that sent shiver down her spine. Tiffany closed her eyes at the simple bliss given by Taeyeon

"Yeah ? Tell me more about that" Tiffany whispered out and took Taeyeon's head in her hands, urging her to do more. So Taeyeon did, she explained while peppering loving kisses on her wife's neck, her hands started to roam her wife's back and lower body

"Are.. are you sure about this ? Mmm Tae.." Tiffany let out a soft moan when Taeyeon sucked a particular spot a little bit harder before running her warm tongue on it. It had always been like that, giving up to Taeyeon's touch and kisses easily after a long 8 months without having anyone touching her. Ofcourse she wouldn't let anyone else to touch her. She was Taeyeon's. She would wait for her to be home and have her touches

"100% sure. You've waited too long for me. I don't want that anymore"

"Thank you.. Thank you, Taeyeon-ah" Tiffany stopped Taeyeon's head from kissing her neck and cupped her cheeks. Two pairs of eyes are locked in a lusty eye contact that filled with love

"You don't need to thank me.."

"..I'm sorry for not keeping my promise earlier, Fany-ah"

"You can always promise me again" Tiffany said with a smile before Taeyeon followed along

"I promise this will be the last one for me"

"Pinky promise" Tiffany removed her hands from Taeyeon's cheek and showed her pinky to her. Taeyeon just smiled and hooked their pinkies together

"Pinky promise. And sealed with a kiss" They both closed their eyes when their lips touched. Their lips parted and Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck before jumping on her, wrapping her legs around her hips. More smiles are visible on their faces as they glued their foreheads together and Tiffany took the first move to meet their lips again, immediately drowned into a passionate liplock session. They soon fell into the bed and under the warm comforter, Taeyeon lay on top of her wife who ran her hands all over her. Taeyeon pulled away breathlessly when she felt soft push on her shoulders. She opened her eyes and met her wife's half-lidded pair. Her wife looked extremely gorgeous and alluring that night, a sight that made her bit her lower lip and her heartbeat went faster. She moved her right hand to caress Tiffany's left cheek with the back of her fingers gently. Tiffany closed her eyes and sighed. Tiffany's hand grabbed Taeyeon's and nuzzled her cheek to her palm, her eyes then opened slowly and locked their gazes together. After Taeyeon saw the woman under her wetted her lips with her tongue, she inched in slowly before capturing Tiffany's pink upper lip. They broke the light kiss and frowned, feeling overwhelmed just from a small touch. The next was Tiffany's turn to lean up and share another kiss, harder and broken with a soft pop. They giggled softly at the sound and Taeyeon just complied when she felt her t-shirt got pulled off from her body. The warm feeling on her bare back from her wife's hands made her sigh. She leaned down to put butterfly kisses from her wife's cheek, down to her neck and collarbone

"What is this ? This is horrible" Tiffany said while running her fingertips gently along her bad purple and brownish bruise on her left shoulder.

"Yah why are you laughing ?" She can't help but to giggle too at Taeyeon's giggle

"Yuri and I, uh.. we kinda wrestled for fun"

"Oh my God, just- when will the two of you grow up. You two are soldiers for God's sake" Tiffany scolded in between their giggles and stolen kisses

"Yeah, well that's how soldiers have fun, babe"

"I'm so gonna buy you board games or cards or anything to play with Yuri" More giggles are heard before Taeyeon silenced them with a deep kiss. The kiss soon broken once again when Tiffany sat up to take off her night gown. Taeyeon was settled in between her parted legs as she stared down at the lingerie clad hot body. She then placed her mouth on her wife's neck and the exposed parts of her chest, kissing and occasionally running her tongue on Tiffany's skin. Taeyeon's hands caressed her wife's bare thighs before she went closer to her, pressing their clothed lower parts together. Taeyeon stopped everything she was doing when she felt Tiffany's body jerked in shock. She looked up to her eyes and saw a pair of teary eyes instead.

"I'm.. I'm sorry.. I thought you wanted this, too" Taeyeon appologized softly while moving her arms under her wife's back to hug her closer. Tiffany sighed at the skin-to-skin contact and made them pressed even closer by circling her arms around Taeyeon's neck. She wetted her quivering pink lips quickly before landing a peck on Taeyeon's pout and spoke up

"I want this, Tae.. It's just.."

"..just carry on.. I'm fine"

"No, you're not fine. We can try again next time—"

"Tae, no.. please.. I want you"

"Atleast talk about it to me first and—" Taeyeon frowned and let out a soft groan when her wife silenced her with a deep kiss while massaging her neck just like how she likes it. Being clouded by the pleasure, she just go with the flow and let her wife pull her sweatpants and briefs off her, followed by the remaining clothing of her wife. Once they're completely bare under the covers, Tiffany broke the kiss before she brought her right palm infront of her mouth and wetting it with her tongue. The sight made Taeyeon felt hotter. The tears were long forgotten as the only things that showed on Tiffany's eyes were confidence and lust. They kept their gazes locked as Tiffany's wetted hand went down and reached out to Taeyeon. Taeyeon hissed at the contact and she followed her pull by her member, bumping onto her wife's wet entrance. Tiffany moved her hand to pump Taeyeon's shaft for a while before guiding her to come inside. Moans and heavy breaths are heard as Taeyeon's length slowly and surely went inside the awaiting hole. After she was fully in, Taeyeon rolled her head back in pleasure as she felt how perfect her wife's slick and warm walls feels around her. Tiffany spreaded her legs wider and moved her arms to circle Taeyeon's neck once again.

"Taeyeon-ahh..move.." Taeyeon nodded before she pressed their lips together and started to move her hips, pulling her massive length in and out of her wife, eliciting muffled pleasure moans and groans

"Is this okay ?" Taeyeon asked in between their kisses. Tiffany nodded before capturing Taeyeon's lips in another hard kiss before burrying her face on Taeyeon's neck. It was more than okay for them, the firsts after months always felt amazing

"Tae ?"

"Yeah ?"

"I heard.. Ahh I heard from Jessi.. That there is actually.." Taeyeon kept her pace slow and steady as she listened to what her wife was saying

"..'services'.. soldiers usually got from the citizens in the combat zone"

"I've never told you about that before and I'm not denying the truth.. There is, babe" Taeyeon whispered near her wife's ear

"Tell me honestly.. have- have you ?"

"I haven't and I don't plan on getting one"

"Really ?"

"Hmm. Why would I ? I have a wife whom I only want to do those kind of things with. Things like this.." Those words really put Tiffany's heart in ease as she had been stuffed with thoughts about that. She hugged Taeyeon tighter and put kisses on Taeyeon's neck and shoulder

"Do you think I've got one before ?" Taeyeon asked in return as she picked up her pace, her hips moving faster and deeper

"Ummh I trust you.. but I'm still scared.." Tiffany said in whisper as she lifted her head from Taeyeon's neck to meet her eyes

"Aww then don't be. You know that you're my one and only, hm ?" A charming smile adorned Taeyeon's face. Tiffany smiled too and nodded before pulling Taeyeon closer by her neck to meet their lips together. Tiffany could only submissively parted her lips when she felt Taeyeon's tongue sloppily licking on it, asking for an access.

"Ahh faster..Ummh Tae.. faster.." Tiffany said in between their hot kisses. Tongues battled inside Tiffany's mouth before she broke it breathlessly. Their eyes met once again and Tiffany bit her lower lip as Taeyeon leaned down to cover her wife's neck with open-mouthed kisses and warm licks, adding more pleasure

"Tae ?"

"Hmm ?"

"The- ahh the last deployment.. how long will it be ?"

"Just.. hmmm for a month. But let's keep on..sending messages each week"

"Ofcourse, Tae.. ofcourse.." Tiffany said reassuringly when their eyes met. She cupped Taeyeon's cheeks and pulled her down for another deep kiss while circling her legs around Taeyeon's toned hips, taking her deeper. They came closer to their peaks as they were having another usual light chitchat. Taeyeon's movement started to get even faster and shorter

"So..y-you will be home before Christmas ?"

"I will be home before Christmas"

"I-I can't wait.."

"Yea- yeah.. me too, babe" They exchanged smiles in between their pleasure moans and groans. As they were too close, Taeyeon pressed their lips together again, swallowing their moans to not wake their daughter. And not long after that, their bodies shook in pleasure as they climaxed. Taeyeon kept her slow and steady thrusts for a while before stopping and lay on top of her wife's heaving body.

"I missed this. Having such an intimate chitchat with you" Tiffany said with a giggle while running her hands along Taeyeon's blonde hair. Taeyeon giggled too and lifted her head to give her wife a sweet kisses on her chin and lips

"After next month, we can have this like everyday.. anytime you want" Taeyeon said before leaning down for another kiss. Then, a sudden thought about their unborned baby filled their minds. Taeyeon let out a sigh and fixed her wife's messy hair off from her forehead. Then, she caressed her head lovingly when their eyes met

"You're such a strong woman, do you know that ? I adore you so much, Tiffany.."

"..you.. You're only 25..yet, you.. I don't know.. no words can't explain how amazing you are" Taeyeon's eyes were filled with love as she let out her honest thoughts that made Tiffany's heart beated faster

"You're only 25, too and you went out on wars and such"

"It's nothing compared to what you've been through.. You gave birth, you took a great care of my- our daughter, you.. you stayed for me, you chose me out of those people who would gladly take a good care of you. I'm so thankful for you.. I.. I promise to make up all the lost time to you after it's all done. Please hold onto my words.. and.. I love you" Their eyes were pooled with tears but their heart were filled with love. Tiffany pressed their lips for a while before she hugged Taeyeon closer by her neck as she inhaled Taeyeon's scent. They were stucked for a while before Tiffany broke the tight hug with a smile, followed by a smile on Taeyeon's face, too

"Can you say that again ? The last sentence" Tiffany asked in a whisper while playing with Taeyeon's hair

"I love you ?"

"Again"

"I love you"

"One more"

"I love you, Tiffany" Tiffany flashed her best eyesmile that made Taeyeon smile like a fool

"Why, babe ?"

"I haven't hear that directly in 8 months, Taetae"

Taeyeon were having her comfortable yet uncomfortable rest in their warm bed after long months living under a tent. She couldn't fell asleep no matter how tired and sleepy she was. Her thoughts and guilt were killing her. She hugged the sleeping body infront of her closer, pressing her chest to her wife's bare back, spooning her. Taeyeon looked at the framed pictures on the wall. She saw old pictures of their childhood, the pictures when they were dating, a picture of her in her first military uniform, their wedding pictures, pictures of them with their friends and family, a picture of them with their first child, followed by pictures that showed how much their daughter had grown each year.

 _'I sometimes feels so alone after I send Irene off to her kindergarten'_

 _'The bed without you is just.. pitiful. I often slipped into Irene's bed at night.. I can't stand the hollowness'_

 _'I wasn't sure how it happened. All I heard was faint screams from Jessi and when I woke up, I was in the hospital, and-... and they said I've lost our baby'_

Taeyeon frowned when her wife's words rang inside her mind. She felt horrible. Moreover when she heard her wife directly re-tell her about how was she after she fell down the stairs months before. She kept on thinking about that even after her wife fell asleep on her arms. And before she knew it, the sun has risen. When she finally knew what she should do to start make things up for her wife, with a smile, she kissed the back of her wife's head before carefully slipping out off their bed and was so determined to do stuffs for her wife.


	20. Photograph II

_"Come on Irene-ah.. let's go"_

 _"Okay !"_

 _"Omo shhh don't talk too loud you'll wake mommy"_

Tiffany woke up to the muffled conversations, footsteps and rustling sounds outside the bedroom door. She lifted the comforters to jump out off the bed but she immediately curled herself under it when the cold air stung her sleepy bare body. She stayed still and closed her eyes for awhile before peeking out to the digital clock on the nightstand. _08:30_. Then, a bright pink note that was placed on the nightstand caught her attention. Her right hand reached out to grab the small piece of paper and brought it closer for her to read. Bright smile crept into her face right after she read the first sentence.

 _'I cooked for you and I didn't burn the whole house down :D It's in the kitchen. I hope you'll wake up soon before it gets cold. I'm out with Irene to the supermarket.. To get some apples. Be back soon. I love you 3 – Taetae'_

 _"Ready ? Let's go now. Kajjaaa"_

 _"Kajjaaaa"_

She smiled after she heard the muffled cheerful voices. Tiffany felt happy for Taeyeon who got to spend some time with their daughter and was also happy for her daughter who finally able to spend time with Taeyeon. Moreover, she was happy for herself because it meant she can have another hour of rest. Tiffany reached her hands behind her and blindly roam her hand around the bed. When she found what she wanted, she pulled it and hugged it close to her chest. Taeyeon's lingering scent that invaded her nose made her smile once again. Then she curled her body even more under the warm comforter while hugging Taeyeon's pillow. Slowly and dreamily, she went back to her dreamland.

-xxx-

"What took them so long ?! Almost 2 hours in the supermarket ?!"

Tiffany had already ate the breakfast Taeyeon made for her and by then she had cleaned the all of the house's parts that she could think of. She couldn't stay still from being home alone without any job to do. She huffed once again and slumped on their bed before she suddenly heard a familiar sound of the door's creak, followed by muffled conversations and footsteps. And not long after that, the father and daughter pair came to sight, walking into the room suspiciously

"Hi mommy !", "Hi mommy !" The pair said cheerfully in the same time, with similar smiles on their faces

"I hope you guys didn't bought the whole supermarket and just go 'hi mommy' me" Tiffany scolded jokingly with a frown

"Of course we didn't ! We just did a little shopping ! Right, Irene ?" Irene nodded furiously and still couldn't wipe the smile on her face

"Do you want to see the present we got for you, mommy ?" The frown on Tiffany's face was replaced by a smile as she nodded

"Close your eyes.." And Tiffany did. Taeyeon quickly tiptoed outside and brought back a small pink basket. She gently put the basket down

"Open your eyes, Fany-ah"

Silence filled their room after Tiffany saw what were inside the basket. Worries started to crept into the pair's face as the woman who was sitting on the bed kept a straight face

"Seriously, Tae ? Apples ?"

Their gazes locked to the pink basket that was put in the floor between them. Inside, one white maltese and one black poodle, were confusedly and cutely looking at their new surroundings

"I never knew apples these days are this fluffy" Taeyeon gulped when Tiffany walked to their direction. Another silence filled the master bedroom for a good ten seconds. All eyes were on Tiffany when she rose from the bed and squatted infront of the basket. The puppies inside the basket moved steps back to the other side of the basket and snuggled to each other in fear

"Aww don't be scared.. come here" Tiffany's light voice made Taeyeon and Irene let out their breath they were holding. The puppies just looked at the squatting woman before the white one shakilly walked to Tiffany's hand that reached out to them.

"I named him Prince Fluffy !" A kid voice informed Tiffany after she carried and hugged the puppy carefully

"Yeah ? What about the black one ?"

"He's Ginger !" A cute adult voice answered her this time

"Apples and now Ginger ?" Tiffany looked at Taeyeon who was smilling cutely and to their daughter who also had a wide smile. She put the white puppy down, caressed the puppies' small heads for a while before she stood up and walked to her daughter. She hugged her tight and held her close as stood up.

"They're super duper cute. Mommy loves the present. Thank you so much, baby" Tiffany said before placing a sweet kiss on her daughter's cheek that made the three of them smile

"It was daddy's idea !" The little kid pointed at smiling Taeyeon. She walked closer to them and kissed her daughter's cheek too

"But you did a great job choosing them !" Giggles and smiles filled the room. Tiffany couldn't feel happier when they're all together. Complete with Taeyeon home, protecting and being so close to them. Tiffany put another kiss on Irene's cheek before she leaned in to kiss Taeyeon's cheek.

"Both of you did a great job. I just loveee the present so so so much. Thank you so much" Taeyeon smiled at the contact and she moved closer to wrap her body around the pair

They can't wait for Christmas Eve where they would finally be able to be that close with each other every day.

-xxx-

Taeyeon and Tiffany knew, wanting to get over Taeyeon's last deployment quickly meant they should be parted once again, quickly too. Before they knew it, they had kissed their daughter goodnight before they went to their own room. They had a very fun day, they cooked, watched movies, played games, laughed, and being happy together.

"I-I.. can't believe it's already night" But then a sob broke Taeyeon's heart instantly. She proceed to lock the door for a while before she turned her body just to see her wife's back facing her. Taeyeon quietly and quickly walked to the crying figure who was facing their room's window. She immediately snaked her right arm circling her wife's hips and her left arm over Tiffany's shoulder. Taeyeon hugged her tighter when she felt squeezes and caresses on her toned forearms

"I'm sorry, Tae.. I know..I-I shouldn't cry" She said in above whisper while leaning back and nuzzled her face to the side of Taeyeon's neck

"Let's just get over it fast and before we know it, I'm already home. Okay ?" Tiffany closed her eyes while hearing Taeyeon's soothing voice and feeling her warmth. The ones she would miss until the very next month. She nodded, even though she knew it wasn't gonna be fast. Days with Taeyeon will pass very quick and without Taeyeon time passes in a snail-speed. She always thinks that it was so unfair for her. Another tear drop escaped her eye, and she hid herself on Taeyeon even more

"The sky is beautiful tonight" Following Taeyeon's voice, Tiffany unburied her face to see the scenery outside the window. Taeyeon was indeed right. The night sky was so clear, stars beautifully sprinkled everywhere over the rooftop. After some time admiring the glittery sky, Tiffany caught Taeyeon's gaze on the glass. They smiled before Taeyeon leaned forward to kiss the tip of Tiffany's nose ever so lightly that made her crinkle it a bit

"But do you know what's more beautiful ?" Taeyeon asked with a cheeky smile on her face and pressed her lips on Tiffany's

"Me ?" Tiffany's answer made the both of them giggle, feeling lighter than before

"Hmm.. confident woman.. I like that" Their lips shared some more soft kisses in between their giggles. Taeyeon pulled away and just locked their gazes together before breaking the hug and gently led Tiffany to face her

"Ofcourse, you're the most beautiful one, Fany-ah" Blushes are visible on Taeyeon's smiling face as her hands reached out to take Tiffany's in hers. Taeyeon made them felt like teenagers again when she shyly took a step closer and kissed her wife

"But I think this is also beautiful. Tell me whether these are beautiful too or not" Tiffany's face was filled with confusion but she just stayed still when Taeyeon's right hand left her hand to reach to her pajama pants' pocket. Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany's gasp as she pulled out a red velvety ring box

"W-what is that for ?"

"Uhmm.. you ? They're couple rings ? Or... our wedding rings ?"

"We already have our wedding rings, Taetae"

"The old $45 rings ? They couldn't be counted as wedding rings" Taeyeon said with a scoff and a smile before she kneeled down, with the box facing Tiffany. Giggles slipped out of Taeyeon's mouth when she saw Tiffany widen her eyes and covered her mouth with her hands. Taeyeon gulped and cleared her throat before she start to speak

"I was so young when I asked you to marry me, and you were also that young when you said yes.." Taeyeon's soft voice and her loving eyes reminded her about the time when Taeyeon was down on her knees to ask for her hand in marriage. Tears started to pool in her eyes fast, as fast as the feels that filled her heart completely

"..I didn't have much money, and yet I dared to take someone's daughter just like that" Tiffany sniffed and looked away for awhile as she giggled quietly and wiped her tears that were threatening to fall

"I know our story isn't like the romantic disney movies or those TV dramas you like. But for me, it's beautiful. We've been through rough roads together and I know.. there will be more. Our story is still far from the end. I just want you to know that I'm very thankful for every step you take, steps you take for walking by my side through all ups and downs that I made you go through all that.. I made a huge promise to you.. But, uhm.. I.. I know and I'm sorry for spoiling it. I should understand if you can't hold onto my words anymore. I'm sorry for hurting you a lot. I don't understand how you could cope up with that"

"But with these rings.. that are clearly better than the $45 ones.."

"I can promise you that I will love you always.. no matter what. I will love you forever. These rings aren't those perfect rings you could imagine. But these are the best ones I can get.. Will you take this ring and stay with me forever ?"

Tiffany really didn't mind to have their $45 rings until she die. It wasn't because of the pink diamonds decorating the ring or their names that are carved on it. It was because of Taeyeon. Taeyeon could just give her a ring made from rubber bands and she would still stay by her side. Tiffany immediately wiped her tears that escaped from her eyes. Her heart was very touched by the unusual romantic things Taeyeon did. She wiped her streaming tear drop, smiled and nodded

"Of course I would love to take the ring and stay with you forever, Tae"

Bright smile appeared on the kneeling soldier. She immediately stood up and moved closer to her wife. As her fingers attempted to pull the ring out of the box, she got stopped by a hug that melted her heart right away

"I will never leave your side. So don't leave me" She whispered shakilly close to Taeyeon's ear. Taeyeon felt a warm sigh on her ear when she circled her strong arms around her woman, hugging her tight as she was saying that she won't let her go

"I won't leave you. I got no reason to. I love you, Tiffany. And I always will" Taeyeon said surely and she silently smiled when she felt nods from the woman on her hold

"I love you too, Taetae"

Their bodies stuck together for awhile, storing the feelings they wouldn't get starting tomorrow up to the next month. Tiffany sighed once again at the feel of Taeyeon's palm lovingly caressing the back of her head. She snuggled her face to Taeyeon's neck and squeezed Taeyeon's body even more.

"So what do you think ? Are the rings also as beautiful as the night sky and you ?" Playful tones came out from Taeyeon's mouth, followed by their giggles. Tiffany broke their hug and locked their gazes immediately. Once again, they smiled for each other. Taeyeon's free hand reached out to fix some strands of Tiffany's hair that stuck on her beautiful face. When her right hand rested on Tiffany's left cheek, Tiffany's hands enveloped Taeyeon's and snuggled her cheek to her warm palm. Their locked gaze was broken as Tiffany closed her eyes for a good 3 second before opening them once again. Her eyesmile charmed Taeyeon right away. The blonde woman smiled charmingly while biting her lower lip before wetting it and pressed her lips to the brunette. Taeyeon captured Tiffany's upper lips softly that made them smiled into the kiss. Pairs of lips moved lightly together in sync, exchanging some more sweet kisses before Taeyeon pulled back and moved her hand to grab Tiffany's left hand. Taeyeon silently asked for a permission with her gaze before she got a nod and a smile before she pulled the old silver ring from Tiffany's fourth finger. Taeyeon's thumb and pointing finger pulled the white gold ring out off the box and grazed her own name that was engraved in the ring's inside

"With this, now you can't escape Kim Taeyeon HAHAHAHAHA" Taeyeon said comically in her forced heavy tone followed by her evil laugh softly while sliding the ring on Tiffany's ring finger. It fit her just perfectly. Eyesmiles are apparent in Tiffany's smiling face as she slapped Taeyeon's shoulder gently and pinched her arm

"Ow.. Do you like it ?" Taeyeon's eyes were glued back and forth to Tiffany's eyes and smiling full lips as she asked in above whisper. Taeyeon smiled even wider after Tiffany nodded happily. Their smiles were soon covered by their each other lips. They knew what those kisses would lead them to as they kissed deeper, showing their love through their kisses until Tiffany unwillingly broke the kiss by pulling Taeyeon's lower lip in between her teeth and released it. Taeyeon smiled again as soon as Tiffany left her lips and pressed their foreheads together. Shiver ran down Tiffany's neck to her back when she felt Taeyeon's hand slipped in under her baggy pink pajama top, thumb caressing her waist slowly and sensually.

"I..I still haven't put yours—"

"Oh yea about that" Tiffany just looked at Taeyeon confusedly when she broke all of their skin contacts abruptly and jogged to their wardrobe

"Tae ? Wha- Oh my God" Tiffany's feminine hands moved up to cover her mouth in shock as she saw Taeyeon pulling a pink human-sized teddy bear out of the closet. The teddy bear wore Taeyeon's army training tee with Taeyeon's name on the left part of the chest. She just froze in her stance, her gaze following every move Taeyeon made. Tiffany saw Taeyeon effortlessly carried the teddy bear and sat it on the foot side of the bed, facing Tiffany

"This cute stuff here will replace me for a month until I'm home. Just pretend that this is me.. I call it Taeddy.." She paused for awhile to laugh at the punny name she came up with

"..umm you can hit it when you're mad at me.." Taeyeon cutely explained while punching the teddy's guts lightly

"..or you can hug it like this when you miss me !"

Silence filled the room as Tiffany tried to digest what was happening infront of her. She stared at Taeyeon's smiling face for another while before she crashed Taeyeon's body with hers, forcing them to lay flat on the bed with Tiffany on top, hugging Taeyeon tight

"I just want to hug the real Taeyeon right now" Smiles filled their faces once again and Taeyeon moved her arms to circle Tiffany's back, caressing it.

"I love it, Taetae. And I love you"

"I love you too, baby.. Umm, so.. about the ring.." Tiffany immediately sat up on top of Taeyeon's lap when she felt Taeyeon rose to her sitting position. Eyes were stuck on the remaining simple white gold ring with Tiffany's name engraved on it

"..I broke my old ring in the duty and I clearly don't want anything to happen to this one with your name on it. So, I will leave this on Taeddy.." Taeyeon trailed off as she reached out to a necklace that was circling the teddy bear's neck, unclasped the necklace clasp, and slid the new ring and Tiffany's old ring on the necklace chain before securing the clasp again

"I will come home next month and you will put the ring on my finger. This is like a guarantee that I will be home for sure. Will you wait for me to come home ?" Tiffany felt arrows being shot through her heart when Taeyeon's pleading eyes looked up straight at her. Tiffany nodded and they smiled once again

"I will wait for you to come home" She muttered softly before cupping Taeyeon's cheek and slowly inched in to capture her lips. They slowly tilted their heads to sides to kiss deeper. Frown was visible on Tiffany's face as their passion burned her inside. After a while, when she was about to move her hips to get more pleasure, she felt Taeyeon's hands on her hips as Taeyeon pulled back with a smile, leaving Tiffany hot, bothered and breathless. From looking at the smile that was on Taeyeon's face, Tiffany knew her lover still got something under her sleeves

"What more ?" Tiffany asked angrily in a joking manner while circling her arms around Taeyeon's neck loosely

"You sure know what's inside my mind, eh ?"

"Yeah, well I didn't become your wife for no reason" Taeyeon chuckled at her answer and leaned in to give her teasing kisses

"Grab..the present I put..inside the nightstand.." Tiffany's eyes were squinted in suspicion after she heard Taeyeon's command in between their kisses. She smiled and proceed to jump off Taeyeon's lap but she stopped when she felt a gentle tug on her arm, followed by a sweet kiss on her lips. Tiffany walked to the nightstand with a smile while Taeyeon just watched her back, her hips that swayed side to side everytime she took a step. Taeyeon bit her lip in excitement, trying to keep her mind off her wife's body. And a hushed voice did a good job in disenchanting her

"Are you kidding me ?"

"Err.. no ?" The voice caught her off guard and Taeyeon just quickly stood up with a forced smile when she saw Tiffany facing her with a box on her hand

"You spent too much on me, Tae. I honestly feels a little bit bad.." Tiffany's sigh put a frown on Taeyeon's face as she saw how her wife was. Her wife looked so displeased. Taeyeon saw how Tiffany's hand brought the brand new camera's box up and the other hand ran through her long hair. Taeyeon knew, that was what she would do when she was unhappy

"Babe, I just want to—"

"But this is just too much, Taeyeon.." Tiffany slightly lifted the box up before putting it on the bed beside her and looked straight at Taeyeon's also disappointed face

"..You know I don't need gifts to be happy. Irene will have to enter elementary soon and- we.. we can't just spend our money on ourselves like this. We have a daughter now—"

"Tiffany, babe.. please listen to me" Tiffany just kept quiet when Taeyeon approached her and let Taeyeon hug her gently. She surrendered to her touch easily and rested her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder while paying a full attention to Taeyeon's explanation

"I know that, I know. That's why I've been saving up extra more for this. For you. None of this will put us into financial trouble. I- uh.. we still have enough for all that... and I know how much you love to take pictures and how sad you were when your camera broke long time ago.." Taeyeon's voice trailed off as she pulled her body away to look straight at her wife's eyes

"..so, please, babe ? I also want you to continue doing the thing you love. I want you to think about yourself too. You've become a full-fleshed housewife that you only think about me, Irene, and the finance.." Smile appeared on Tiffany's face when she saw Taeyeon's smile and heard her lively voice. Didn't want to disappoint Taeyeon and herself, she nodded and pressed her body even more to Taeyeon's. She immediately burried her face on Taeyeon's neck and her arms around Taeyeon's waist

"I'm sorry, Tae. I really shouldn't have—"

"Hey, hey.. it's fine. I understand that. I hope you also understand that I really want the best for you. I want Prince Fluffy and Ginger to make the house more lively when Irene is at school, I want Taeddy to replace me in the bed for a while, I want you to start taking pictures again, so that you can keep yourself busy to distract you. And before you know it, I'll be home" Tiffany lifted her head to meet Taeyeon's eyes. She smiled again with a visible blush on her cheeks after she saw Taeyeon's dimple smile. Taeyeon was too charming

"You're so cute" Pink tint invades Tiffany's shy smiling face even more as she heard Taeyeon's compliment. She bit her lower lip, her hands trailed from Taeyeon's waist and up to her chest. Taeyeon's lips shaped into an 'o' shape because of her wife's caresses before a smirk replaced it after she felt Tiffany's hand gently massaging her firm shoulders. Their hearts skipped a beat when Tiffany leaned in to give Taeyeon a sweet thank you kiss. Tiffany pulled back a little bit after a good three seconds before inching in for a deeper one. Soft moans trembled in between their lips as Taeyeon pulled Tiffany closer by her waist, pressing their lower parts together. The liplock session got hot fast, Tiffany's hands cupped Taeyeon's cheeks, pulling her face even closer while starting to gently ground her hips against Taeyeon. Taeyeon unwilingly broke the kiss after some time, leaving the both of them feeling light-headed and breathless. Tiffany closed her eyes for when Taeyeon's lips came back for awhile, slowly grazing Tiffany's parted lips with her own before capturing her upper lip and released it with a pop. Taeyeon flashed another of her charming smile that made Tiffany bite her lip, feet were still nailed to the ground, and just watch Taeyeon removing their stuffs from their bed. A pair of hungry eyes followed every of Taeyeon's move. The owner really liked the view of her lover's flexing arm muscles, and the way the t-shirt she wore would pressed close to her back whenever she bent down, showing her strong back. Couldn't hold in her desire, Tiffany took some steps forward to press her front to Taeyeon's muscly back, her hands immediately went all over the soldier's chest and toned abs, feeling her through the soft materials of her t-shirt. Giggles filled their nicely dimmed room and Taeyeon just let her wife did whatever she wanted to do to her while she finishing to tidy the stuffs with her wife clinging on her back.

After she was done, Taeyeon broke the hug and turned around to wrap her arms around her wife before pulling her to fall into the bed. A shriek was heard before soft slaps sound and giggles replaced it.

"You're crazy" Tiffany said in between their giggles while she shifted her body to sat on top of Taeyeon's stomach and sensually ran her hands all around Taeyeon's upper body

"Is it just me or you're really getting more muscular.." She purred beside Taeyeon's ear as she massaged the back of Taeyeon's neck and her right shoulder just like how Taeyeon likes it. Taeyeon sighed in contentment with a smile on her face

"I exercised everyday so that I can show off to my wife. For example.." Another shriek is heard when Taeyeon easilly flipped their position and gently lay on top of her wife. Tiffany ran her soft palms up and down Taeyeon's arms that possessively trapped her head in between

"It's a success, then. I love it"

"Yeah ?" Taeyeon asked with a cheeky smile and she leaned down to start another liplock session after her wife cutely nodded her head with blush on her face. The kiss didn't last long as Tiffany abrubtly pushed Taeyeon gently by her shoulders

"You don't have another present, right ?" The smiling girl joked. Taeyeon sat straight up in between her wife parted legs and put her fingers on her chin, acting like she was thinking hard

"Hmmm let's see... Probably this" Tiffany bit her lip for the nth time that night when she saw Taeyeon hotly took off her t-shirt and threw it carelessly to the back without breaking their eye contact. Taeyeon's hands went behind her own head, slowly fixing her loose ponytail, and purposefully showing her flexed arms. Tiffany sat up and immediately ran her hands around Taeyeon's abs, while her lips starting to shower adoring kisses on Taeyeon's chest and collarbone. She followed Taeyeon's pull to meet their lips for more before Taeyeon gently guide her to lay back on the bed. Their kisses and caresses were loving and tender, only broken for a while when they took their remaining pieces clothing off. The woman under started to feel hot from the soldier's actions. Taeyeon broke their kiss when she felt the comforter being pulled off from covering their bare bodies. She helped her wife to put it aside and gave her a smile that being returned immediately

"Much better" She said while pulling Taeyeon closer by her cheeks. Taeyeon's lips proceed to go downwards after they shared some more kisses. A louder moan escaped from Tiffany's lips when Taeyeon's lips went straight to gave her sweet spot a strong suck and squeezes on her mounds. After she left a couple of small marks on her wife, Taeyeon teasingly trailed her tongue down, wetting each mounds before putting the peaks inside her warm mouth one at a time, suckling and nibbling passionately.

"Mmhhh Tae.. lower.." With the last sucks, Taeyeon granted her writhing lover's wish. She covered every inch of her wife's skin with small licks and teasing kisses until she got her head in between her thighs.

"Tae !" Cheeky smile appeared on Taeyeon's face after she heard the hushed complain about her soft bite on Tiffany's right inner thigh, so close to her center. Taeyeon aided the protest by pressing an open mouthed kisses to it and her tongue traced her way to her awaiting womanhood.

"Ohhh God.. Tae.."She squirmed even more when Taeyeon landed her lips right on the spot where she needed Taeyeon there. Her hands urged Taeyeon to come closer as hips started to buck gently. Tiffany had Taeyeon's lips and tongue everywhere but she knew she needed more.

"Taeyeon, please.. I need you" Doing what they both wants at that time, Taeyeon followed Tiffany's pull by her arms and moved up to press their lips together. Muffled moans vibrated on their lips as Tiffany sucked a little bit of a taste of herself on Taeyeon's mouth and her hand reached down for Taeyeon. Tiffany's caresses on Taeyeon's lower part went more impatient and harder when Taeyeon started to buck her hips to her touch and the kiss got frantic. The kiss was broken, they got up on their knees before Tiffany bent down to grab the shaft and gently slipped it inside her mouth. The heavenly sensation made Taeyeon hiss in pleasure as her hands got lost in Tiffany's silky hair. Taeyeon couldn't help but to buck her hips again lightly when she felt Tiffany moaned on her. Tiffany wetted Taeyeon's veiny massive length nicely, running her lips and tongue everywhere. When she thought she had already been well-lubricated, she gently cupped Tiffany's face to stop her and pull her wet member out from her wife's mouth. With burning passion, Taeyeon led her wife to lay on her back before positioned herself in between Tiffany's spreaded legs

"I'm going in, babe.." Taeyeon whispered while holding onto her standing proud member and pushing in carefully, slowly until she was balls deep and lay on top of her woman. She kept her hips still to let her wife adjust while peppering kisses on her wife's jaw, ear and neck

"Gosh, Tae.. ughh you're so deep.." She whined as she got her arms circled around Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon started to move after she felt her wife grinding her hips on hers. She pulled out to her tip before pushing in back deep to the hilt, hips collided. Tiffany's lips found her way to Taeyeon's and moans were showing their tension while they picked up their pace. Their dimmed room was filled with the sounds of lip smacking, heavy breathings, and squelching sounds from their joined lower parts. When they felt the pleasure started to build up even more, Tiffany gently pushed Taeyeon by her abs. Knowing what Tiffany wanted, Taeyeon immediately took Tiffany's body on her hold before flipping their position. Tiffany immediately landed her hands on Taeyeon's flexing abs while keeping her hips moved after she got on top of Taeyeon, sitting upright. Her breath hitched when Taeyeon landed her palms on her buttcheeks, groping her behind while helping Tiffany to move. Tiffany leaned down, her hands holding onto Taeyeon's shoulder as their lips molded into one in a hot liplock session

"Why do you like this position so much ?" Taeyeon mumbled close to Tiffany's slightly parted lips. She got a husky chuckle as an answer. Taeyeon inched in to gave her a sweet kiss that made the both of them smile

"It's just.. I don't know" Tiffany whispered shyly with a visible blush on her cheeks and she hid her face on Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon let out a throaty chuckle and shower kisses on her blushing cheek

"Hm ? Tell me.." The room feel into another silence as Tiffany just kept on moving her hips while lifting her head, shrugged her shoulders with a cute smile and leaned down to lead Taeyeon into another liplock session. Taeyeon gave a hard squeeze on Tiffany's buttcheek that made her moan into the kiss. Soon after, Tiffany broke the kiss breathlessly and stuck her forehead on Taeyeon's.

"Are you feeling good ?" Taeyeon asked in a whisper, answered by a nod

"I- I'm.. close Taetae.." She said before capturing Taeyeon's parted lips once again in a strong kiss before sitting upstraight, moving her hips to and fro, up and down, and any moves that her instict led her to. Atmosphere thickens, Tiffany's hands gripped on Taeyeon's abs, riding her hastily, as soft moans and grunts escaped from both pair of lips.

"Baby.." Taeyeon groaned as she sat up, holding Tiffany's body closer to her. Her mouth was busy landing licks and wet kisses around Tiffany's chest and neck. Tiffany's hands cupped Taeyeon's face, she leaned down to meet their lips in another liplock session to muffle their moans and groans. Her hips moved frantically, taking them closer to their climax. The muffled moans' pitch started to get higher and higher. A frown appeared on Tiffany's face as she slammed her hips down for the last time. Tiffany saw stars flashing behind her closed eyelids as she released hard on Taeyeon. Her arms moved to circle Taeyeon's neck, shuddered on Taeyeon's hold while kept on riding Taeyeon in a slow and deep movements. Her release triggered Taeyeon's own. Taeyeon felt her wife's fluttering walls clenched her hard. She gently flipped their position once again before thrusting fast into her wife's leaking hole.

"Mmhhh Taetaeee.." Taeyeon broke the kiss as she focused to reach her orgasm. Her arms were flexed as she hooked Tiffany's thighs up to her side, stuffing her length fully into her squirming wife. Her wild thrusts drove Tiffany closer to another peak. She shut her eyes close and mouth hanging agape as she started to feel sore because of the continuous movements inside her. But the hurt was nothing to the pleasure she was experiencing. As her climax came faster, her hands reached out to Taeyeon's arms, squeezing her muscly arms tight.

"Tae- Taeyeon ! Ahhh" With her back arched, her nails pierced onto Taeyeon's skin, she moaned breathlessly as she came for the second time that night. Feeling the body under her got tensed up, Taeyeon slammed her length hard inside her before she froze her hips for a while. The moans and pleasure that was written in her wife's face made her bit her lip as it also send her blood ran wilder.

She started to move her hips slowly when her needs were killing her. The pace got picked up soon, Tiffany wrapped her legs closer around Taeyeon's waist, hands were falling into the bed, balling the silky bedsheet tight inside her fists. Tiffany just let Taeyeon do anything she wants. She had lost her strength and being pounded after her own mindblowing orgasm wasn't helping at all. She could only squirm, moan, and lay lifelessly while having Taeyeon hitting her sweet spots perfectly in every each of her thrust. Not long after that, she felt Taeyeon hugged her tight before spurts of thick liquid being shot wildly inside her convulsing walls.

"Nnghhh Tiffany.. babe" Tiffany felt her ear burning from the soft moans and groans Taeyeon let out in right beside her ear. She rarely hear Taeyeon moan that much. But one thing she was sure of, she liked it. Or she loved it to be exact. Taeyeon's thrusts slowed down to an end as she burried her face on Tiffany's neck.

She hummed in contentment when she felt Tiffany's warm hands caressing her back, helping her to come down from the high. After a while, Tiffany felt soft nibbles and small licks on her neck. She giggled and gently pulled Taeyeon's head to meet her gaze. Tired smiles appeared on their faces as their eyes met. Taeyeon leaned in to give her a chaste kiss on her lips. They broke the kiss with smiles for a while before Tiffany wandered her hands into Taeyeon's hair, pulling her closer for another kiss. Their lips immediately got lost in a lazy liplock session. A hum escaped from Taeyeon's lips when she felt Tiffany's hands massaging her scalp nicely.

"Ouch ouch" Taeyeon broke the kiss as she felt stinging pain on the side of her head

"Sorry ! Tae, it got stuck to your hair- the new ring. Hold on" Despite of the occasional pull on her hair, a wide smile was plastered on Taeyeon's face. She smiled like an idiot, watching her wife concentrating on freeing the tangle. Before she knew it, she felt Tiffany gently pulled the hairband, freeing Taeyeon's straight locks from the ponytail.

"Done" Tiffany said with a smile and leaned up to give Taeyeon a loving peck on her lips.

"Taetae, blanket please" Taeyeon inched in to give the last peck before her body rose. They both shuddered when Taeyeon pulled out and moved to pull the comforter to cover their bare bodies. She lay beside Tiffany who immediately snuggled close to her, resting her head on Taeyeon's left part of her chest, and arms circled around Taeyeon's hips posessively. Taeyeon's left arm was wrapped around Tiffany and pulled closer by her shoulders. Another comfortable silent crept in after they turned into a tangled mess of limbs before Tiffany broke the silence

"Admit it. You like that position too" A chuckle escaped from Taeyeon's mouth after she heard what her wife said while moving her hand to rub Tiffany's arm up and down. She pressed her lips on Tiffany's forehead and nodded slightly before pulling away to look her wife straight in her eyes

"You just nod didn't you ?" Tiffany asked cutely, her fingers pointed in front of Taeyeon's smiling lips. Tiffany smiled even wider when she felt Taeyeon kissed the tip of her finger. Then, she nodded once again while putting her right hand on top of her wife's waist as they turned their bodies to face each other

"Fany-ah.."

"Hm ?"

"Irene talked to me a lot about her friend's little sisters. She asked me.. whether she can get one or not.." Taeyeon trailed off to wait for her wife's reaction, only to got her wife shifted uncomfortably

"What.. what do you think of giving Irene a baby sister after I come back home ?" Taeyeon finished her sentence after she saw her wife not reacting to her words.

"Fany ?" She asked again and looked at her wife worriedly when she got no answer. Confusion filled Taeyeon's face as she saw Tiffany sigh and rose to her sitting position

"I haven't told you this, Tae.. and I'll totally understand if you're disappointed at me, or if you.. hate me-"

"Woah woah woah.. hold it. What is it babe ? Are you okay ?" Taeyeon sat up too and put her hand on Tiffany's leg, trying to calm her down. Her heart broke when she saw her wife sighed once again, followed by a tear drop that streamed down her face

"Babe ?"

"It will be impossible for me to carry another baby, Tae, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry.." Tears started to stream down Tiffany's face. She held her head low in both of her hands.

"What ? What do you mean ? Is it because of-" Before she could finish her sentence, Tiffany nodded. The thought of wouldn't be able to have another child hurt Taeyeon. But what hurt her the most was seeing her wife breaking down right in front of her eyes. She gulped down the words that caught up in her throat and slowly shifted her body to Tiffany before wrapping her arms around her

"I'm sorry, Fany-ah. I really am.. But I don't mind everything as long as I'm with you. And I'm- I'm so sorry for not being there for you.." Taeyeon said as she slowly pulled Tiffany into her body, drowning her in a warm hug. She gulped once again when she felt tears on her shoulder and tight grip on her arm.

"The- The doctor say that it will be impossible, she.. she said it'll be very hard. The chances are very low. It will be a miracle.. if I ever got to carry another baby. I'm sorry I didn't dare to tell you sooner, Tae.. I didn't want you to worry more. And I'm really scared if you'll leave me because I can't give you another baby"

"Shhh shh it's okay.. I understand. It won't change anything. I want you to know that I will still love you and I won't leave you" Taeyeon caressed her back softly to calm her when she sobbed. The woman on Taeyeon's hold sighed after she felt tighter hug from Taeyeon to silently encourage her. After a while, Taeyeon pulled away and cupped her wife's face, her thumbs gently wiped her tears stain

"Even though the chances are very small, there is still a hope, Fany-ah. If you're agree on trying once more, then let's do it. We'll see doctors, specialists and do everything that is possible after I come back home next month. And.. I'll take care of you for sure. I'll never let you out of my sight. I'll protect you, I won't let anything hurt you.." Seeing Taeyeon's sincere gaze, Tiffany nodded surely while another tear drop streamed down her face. Her smiling face. Taeyeon smiled at the sight. She wiped the last tear before moving her hands to hold Tiffany's hand. She put kisses on each of her knuckles without breaking the eye contact

"I'll be there in every steps you take. I'll be there to make sure that every of your cravings are fullfilled. Even though if it's really weird like.. maybe.." Taeyeon paused for a while to come up with an example

"..getting a large bowl of strawberry ice cream with wasabi and a piece of cheese pizza on top in midnight" Her words made the brunette laugh and it made Taeyeon's night even more special

They soon fell into each other embraces under the warm comforters, inside their room that was filled with laughs, smiles and stolen kisses

"Taeyeon" Tiffany called while resting her chin on Taeyeon's chest, looking up at her

"Yea ?"

"Do you want a baby boy or another baby girl ?"

"What about you ?" Taeyeon asked back with a smile

"Hmm.. A baby boy"

"Yeah ? Why ?"

"Because if it's another girl she will be another mini Taeyeon. Dream of conquering the world, laugh like an ahjumma and eat a lot. I want a mini-me too !"

"Aww but I want a baby girl !"

"You can't do that. You'll have a full army of mini Taeyeons.." Tiffany jokingly sulked before they both laughed at their childish argument

"Why another baby girl, though ?" Tiffany asked with a gleam on her eyes, looking at her with full interest. Seeing her wife's shining eyes, Taeyeon couldn't help but to place a cute kiss on her nose and lips

"First, I want an army of mini Taeyeons to happen" The soldier said while pulling her wife's body to lay on top of hers, arms protectively wrapped around her slim waist

"Yah !" Taeyeon snickered at her wife's light slap on her shoulder before continuing

"Second, having another girl makes me feel excited to baby you all ! You, Irene and the upcoming baby girl !" Their lips met once again and they couldn't hide the smiles from their faces. Tiffany's hand moved to caress Taeyeon's cheek before she broke the kiss

"But, Fany-ah.. I don't really actually care whether it will be a baby boy a baby girl, I promise I'll love you and them. And I will do everything I haven't done properly before. I will kiss our baby good night every day. I will accompany you to the regular pregnancy check up in the hospital. I will hold your hand and be by your side when you're delivering the baby. I will wake up every time the baby cry at night. And the most important, I will be home next month to go through all that with you"

Despite of their tiredness and drowsiness, they couldn't sleep no matter how hard they tried. Taeyeon could only prepare herself for another month without her wife's hugs and kisses.

Tiffany had her arms wrapped accross Taeyeon's chest as she hugged her from behind while their legs were tangled into one under the warm comforter. Chills ran down Taeyeon's back for the nth time when she felt a pair of soft lips landed on her strong shoulder. She closed her eyes at the contact and sighed when she felt Tiffany pressing her front to her back even more. The second kiss landed, followed by the feel of Tiffany's cheek that rested there

"You have to get ready soon. I'll prepare the breakfast" Tiffany whispered loud enough to make Taeyeon's conciousness pulled her back to the reality. Her gaze locked to the sun light that crept inside their bedroom. Warming its used to be cold hardwood floor. Taeyeon didn't want to leave their bed, Tiffany didn't want to sleep on the bed alone so soon.

But they knew Taeyeon had to leave.

With a heavy heart, Taeyeon sighed as she took Tiffany's hands under hers to give them kisses and caresses before Tiffany pulled her own body off her to let Taeyeon leave the bed.

-xxx-

"Promise me for the last time, Tae.." Tiffany said softly as she focused on buttoning up Taeyeon's camo combat uniform

"I promise I'll be careful when I wrestle with Yuri" Taeyeon joked in attempt to make her wife smile. And the brunette did. She gently slapped Taeyeon's shoulder with a smile on her face. She smiled and giggled even more when Taeyeon leaned in to press her lips on Tiffany's cheek.

"I promise I'll be home safely next month" She mumbled her words near Tiffany's ear before placing more kisses on her cheek. Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck to pull her closer for a kiss. Their lips were just pressed to each other in an innocent kiss. Taeyeon pull away for a while before leaning back in while sneaking her arms around Tiffany's waist, pulling her body closer. The kiss had to be broken when they heard light footsteps coming closer to them. And not long after that, a sleepy little girl with a new pink teddy bear on her hold appeared from the hallway. The parents smiled at their daughter who drowsily dragged her feet to go to the pair. She wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck tightly after Taeyeon squatted to be on her level

"Daddy are you leaving soon ?" She asked while looking straight at Taeyeon, showing her cute puppy eyes. Still with a smile, Taeyeon lovingly moved her hand to caress her head before she nodded. The little girl on Taeyeon's hold cracked a small smile when she felt Taeyeon pressed a kiss on her slightly chubby cheek.

"But daddy will also be home really soon. You know that, right ?" Their eyes met and Taeyeon saw tears started to pool in her child's eyes. The little girl nodded and rest her cheek on Taeyeon's shoulder

"Awww don't cry, my baby.." Taeyeon coaxed while caressing Irene's small back. Then she saw her wife's teary eyes. She stretched her free arm to invite Tiffany to join the hug. Tiffany immediately stepped forward and bury herself on Taeyeon's hold

"Naww don't you cry too. You guys are gonna make daddy cry as well" The mother and the child giggled at Taeyeon's playful sulk. Then the room quieted for a while, Taeyeon craned her neck to look at the ceiling, trying to stop her own tears from falling. She kept on telling herself that she had to be strong for the all of them. Taeyeon pulled the bodies on her hold closer to her body when she heard the muffled hum of the millitary bus that stopped infront of their warm and cozy house.

"It's here" Tiffany's voice broke as she annouced. She pulled away and took their daughter on her hold. The mother and daughter pair just silently looked at Taeyeon who wore her large millitary bag on her back, and one on her hand.

"Be careful, daddy" The little one said that made Taeyeon leaned in to kiss her cheek and forehead for the last time

"I will. Take care of mommy for me, okay ?" She replied as she gently ruffled her hair. Irene nodded obediently, still with tears in her eyes. Then Taeyeon shifted her gaze to her wife. The parents couldn't stop tears from escaping their eyes when their gazes met. Taeyeon toughly forced herself to smile as she wiped the tear drop on her cheek. She cupped her wife's cheek while leaning in to give a kiss on Tiffany's wet cheek, on her forehead and ended it with a tender kiss on her lips.

"I'll be home soon" Taeyeon whispered surely to Tiffany who nodded in between her sobs. They forced themselves to smile as Taeyeon turned her back and walked to the front door, leaving them nailed to the floor. The soft creak of the door knob held Tiffany's breath in. And when Taeyeon opened the door, another tear fell from her eye. The sun light crept in, the weather was rather nice. Taeyeon stopped in her track, gently put the bag on her hand down and turned her stalwart figure to face them again with a smile. Tiffany's heart stopped for a beat when she saw Taeyeon's sincere smile, bordered by the blinding sun light. Then, Taeyeon gulped down her sadness before she shone her best smile for her teary wife and child she will leave for a month. She raised her arm in a tenacious salute that the mother and daughter quickly returned with a smile. Still with a smile on her own face, Taeyeon put her arm down and said

"I'll see you soon"

-xxx-

 _-3 weeks later-_

"Sergeant Major Kim ! I brought a letter for you ! It's from your wife !" A man voice announced loud at the courtside, disconnecting Taeyeon's concentration in the football game. With a smile, she turned her head to the voice

"Thanks I'll get it in a while !"

"Taeyeon watch out !"

"Oh sh—" Taeyeon got down on the grass field, crouching while holding her lower part that got hit by a rugby ball

"Damn it, Yul. We we're planning about our second child" Taeyeon muttered under her breath. While laughing, the tanned, tall and well-built soldier squatted and started to pat the crouching figure's lower back

"Hey, I didn't throw it. It was Soo !"

Another tall figure came closer with a piece of letter

"Heh, sorry, Sarge. Here, I brought a cure" She sniggered and waved the pink envelope infront of Taeyeon's face. The pain on her lower part cured instantly after she saw what was on Sooyoung's hand. Taeyeon immediately sat up and grabbed the envelope.

"Thanks" Taeyeon said with a small smile and opened the envelope. Her smile grew wider as her wife's cheerful voice rang inside her head right after she read her handwriting

 _'My dearest Taeyeon,_

 _First of all, I know you'll read this letter in your 3rd week, which means this will be the last I can send before YOU COME BACK HOME_ _! YAAAY_ _! I can't wait for you to come home._

 _I hope you're all fine there, because I'm all fine here with Irene. Safe and sound._

 _Do you remember that I complained to you a lot that nausea, fatigue, and headaches attacked me ? Well, I finally went to the doctor yesterday.. I couldn't believe it at first. Even the doctor couldn't._ _I don't want you to worry a lot about me._ _.'_

Frown appeared on Taeyeon's face as she detected the seriousness in her wife's words. But the few next ones gave her another best emotion for her to feel

 _'.._

 _But I'm pregnant, Tae._

 _I'm carrying your baby. Our baby. We defeated the impossible. So, please come home safely and accompany me to the next check up_ _! :)_

 _I guess I'll see you home soon ?_

 _P.s: If you wonder why this letter is a lil bit thicker than the usual, Irene slipped her drawing she wanted to show you. It's actually really nice. She really is my mini Taeyeon3_ _And like usual, I also slipped in some photos I took._

 _I miss you, Tae. Me, Irene, and our baby is waiting for you. Please be safe. I love you._

 _With love,_

 _Your wife, Tiffany.'_

Taeyeon still smiled dreamilly while hugging the person beside her really tight. She was beyond happy and she couldn't wait to come home, to meet her wife, daughter, and her upcoming baby. She had thousand thoughts of baby names, silly things she would do to make her baby smile, and-

"Urmm.. bro ? Can you give me a lil bit of space ? I have a wife" Yuri said sarcastically as she tried to break Taeyeon's side hug. Instead of breaking the hug, Taeyeon tightens her arms around Yuri

"I'M GONNA HAVE ANOTHER BABY !"

"Yeah ? Congrats ! I'm so happy to hear that but please stop hugging me"

"Really, Sarge ?! Congratulation !" The another tall soldier cheered happily as she hugged both Taeyeon and Yuri in a bone bone crushing hug

"Oh man-" Yuri groaned as she tried to free herself from the duo

-xxx-

A week went fast for Taeyeon and it was already time for her team to fly back to San Francisco. She had finished packing up her stuffs, ready and neat in her fresh combat uniform. Her hand reached out to her left chest pocket and she pulled out a photograph of her smiling wife and daughter carrying their puppies. With a smile, Taeyeon traced the small piece of paper with her thumb and whispered

"I will be home soon"

"All set, Sarge ?" A head popped inside the tent's door. Taeyeon turned her body and raised her free thumb

"All set"

"We'll be waiting in the main field"

"Cool"

Taeyeon's eyes immediately locked to the photograph again before placing it infront of her chest. After a few seconds, she put the picture inside her pocket and let out a sigh. She was all set to go home and see her loved ones.

With their huge military bags, the soldiers walked in line to enter the military transport aircraft. It was all peace, before a deafening loud explosion is heard.

"It's an ambush ! Grab nearest arms !" Taeyeon screamed loud, followed by sounds of guns and screams. She dropped her belongings before she moved quickly to get to the nearest weapon room. She stopped when she saw one familliar person got shot down in the middle of the crowded place

"Soo !" She ran to the lying person and squatted beside. The soldier groaned in pain as Taeyeon tried to lift her body

"We have to get to the medical emergency room. Come on. On the count of three" The hurted one nodded and prepared to stand with her arm around Taeyeon's shoulder

"One, two, three.." Fighting the bullet hole on her leg, she finally stood up and Taeyeon led her to walk. She groaned in pain everytime she took a step.

It was hectic. Taeyeon saw her colleagues running all over the sandy field, screams and gunshots filled the zone. None of it made her lose her bravery, until the thought of her wife and daughter being shot inside her mind. A drop of sweat trickled down from her temple, she started to fear the gunshots. She tried her best to walk faster with one of her life-long friend on her hold. Her breathing got heavier, heart was pounding on her chest, telling her to walk faster and save both herself and her friend. Her worry lessen a bit when she saw Yuri running to her direction with guns on her hands. They took few steps forward before another explosion blurred her hearing, followed by more gunshots.

"Taeyeon !" She still heard Yuri screaming before her vision slowly got snatched away from her. Everything was blurred, except for the immense pain on the left part of her chest. And after that she could feel her back hit the ground hard

"Sergeant Major is down ! Increase the attack !" Yuri's scream that filled her ear brought back her conciousness for a blink. She saw the blue sky filtered by smokes before Yuri's worried face came to her sight, hovering her

"Keep your eyes on mine ! Don't close your eyes !" The pain was killing her, even a blink of an eye made it harder for her to breath

"Look at me ! Taeyeon !" With heavy breaths, Taeyeon met Yuri's eyes

"Where... where's Sooyoung ?" Taeyeon whispered loud enough for Yuri to hear.

"Other soldiers took her to the medical room.. The medics are on their way here.." She moved her right hand to cover the bullet holes on her chest. A flash of her daughter's face played behind her closed eyelids. The image started to fade into dark before a loud voice startled her, keeping her awake

"Open your eyes, Taeyeon !" She responded to Yuri's scream by gathering all the power she got left to open her eyelids. Her weak hand moved to grip on the left pocket of her uniform that was already soaked with blood, trying to gain strength from the ruined photograph that was stored close to her heart. Pain stung on her chest even more as she remind herself about her wife and daughter who were waiting for her at home

"Yuri.. I have to come home.. I-.. I promised.. them.."

"You will come home to see Tiff and Irene ! Please, please hang on-.. Taeyeon.." Yuri's voice started to fade out as Tiffany's voice filled her head.

 _"I will wait for you to come home_ _"_

 _I have to come home.. I need to see her.._ _I need to see Tiffany._

 _"..promise me, Tae.."_

 _I promised her. I have to come home._

The words were all said. But all she could see was the dark, and all she heard was the silence.


	21. Photograph III

Tiffany curled her body up in her bed. The bed she used to share with Taeyeon. She sighed and another tear drop fell off from her eye for the nth time that night while looking at the test result infront of her eyes. She shifted to rest on her back and put her right arm over her eyes, and let out another sigh.

The sadness and thoughts of Taeyeon kept her restless for months. Even though she knew she should rest enough for herself and her baby. Her body turned to face Taeyeon's side of the bed and reached her hand out for the empty space, running her hand over the silky sheets, having thoughts of Taeyeon drowning her sanity slowly and surely.

"We're having a baby girl.." A quivered whisper broke the silent room. Tiffany moved her other hand to touch her visible baby bump, caressing it as she closed her eyes, silently praying that it was Taeyeon who gently caressed her stomach

"Just like what you wanted, Tae.. A baby girl..."

"..so please come home.. and help me name our daughter" More tear drops wetted Tiffany's already soaked pillow. She weakly pulled Taeyeon's pillow closer to her chest, trying to catch a whiff of Taeyeon's scent. Even though only traces of memories were left there

"Taeyeon, please.. I'm begging you.. please.. please come back home"

She closed her eyes and burried herself under her tears, hoping to atleast she could get some rest she needed.

Just when she almost cry herself to sleep, the sound of the bedroom door being opened alarmed her. She turned her back to face the door and shocked for a beat when she saw the face that appeared in the doorway

"Mommy ?"

"Irene-ah.. what's wrong ?" Tiffany immediately wiped her tears stains on her face and forced a smile. She felt too hopeless that she really thought her daughter was Taeyeon. She couldn't deny how much she missed and needed Taeyeon.

The little girl silently closed the door, followed by the pair of black and white puppies. She walked to the side of the bed, helped the puppies to get on the bed before she jumped on the bed. She gently moved her body to her mom's welcoming arms, snuggling closely.

"I had a bad dream. Can I sleep here, mommy ?"

"Ofcourse you can, baby.. now sleep. It's late" A smile appeared on Tiffany's face when she felt small nods from the child inside her hug. Tiffany ran her hand along Irene's long hair, caressing the back of her head lovingly as she pulled her body closer

"Mommy ?" The little girl looked up at Tiffany with her pair of bright eyes that always reminds her of her daughter's father

 _'Look at her, Tae. She really looks like you'_

"Yes ?" Tiffany replied softly after she gulped down her unsaid words for Taeyeon

"I really miss daddy" She said in above whisper while burrying her face to Tiffany's chest even more. Her voice was filled with tears. And it broke Tiffany's heart even more

 _'Can you hear what she said ? Your daughter misses you, Tae. It's not just me. Please come home'_

Silence filled the warm room before sobs broke it. Tiffany felt another hot tears spilled out of her eyes. She sighed inaudibly and caressed her daughter's head again

"Who doesn't, sweetheart.. We all do. Let's just pray so that daddy can come home safely, okay ?"

-xxx-

Beautiful scent of eggs and pancakes woke Tiffany up gently. She opened her eyes to the empty bed, only herself and her human-sized teddy bear. Her head felt heavy because of the lack of sleep. The bed felt particularly comfortable and warm that morning, so she decided to sleep some more, until-

 _'Wait, what ?! Someone is cooking ?! Irene can't cook !'_

Her eyes shot open and she quickly jumped off the bed. She was terrified something would happen to her daughter.

 _'Or Taeyeon is finally home ?'_ She quicken her footsteps but still carefully when she walk down the stairs.

 _'Please, please please please let it be Taeyeon'_

Her footsteps stopped when she stepped inside the kitchen. Irene was just playing with the puppies on the floor, and there is another person who was cooking. Every eyes locked to Tiffany instantly

"Tiffany noona. Good morning" The tall young man greeted with a small smile before continuing to arrange the food on the plate

"Oh, Cheolwoo. Good morning. What are you doing here ?" The man still had a smile despite of sensing a little hint of bitterness in Tiffany's tone

"I just wanted to pay you a visit. But you were still asleep and Irene said she was hungry, so—"

"Is it done, uncle ?"

"Yeah. Here you go.." With the same sweet smile, he carefully handed the plate to the little girl

"Thank you, uncle" She politely said and walked to go to the living room

"Don't forget to wash your hands first, honey"

"Ofcourse, mommy" A silence filled the warm kitchen after Irene left. Tiffany awkwardly cleared her throat and walked to the kitchen counter to grab her cup

"Would you like to drink something ?"

"No, thank you. I'm good" Tiffany nodded at his answer and made herself her usual hot tea. After she was done, she gestured politely to let Cheolwoo sit on one of the wooden chair in the dining table. Tiffany herself walked to Taeyeon's usual chair. She gently put her steamy cup down an sat down carefully

"So.. how are you doing ?" Cheolwoo said softly while locking her gaze to Tiffany's eyes

"I'm fine. How about you ?"

"I'm fine, too"

They fell into another awkward silence. Only hums of Irene's favorite TV cartoon could be heard. Tiffany reached out for the steamy cup, took a sip of her tea before putting it back down again. Tiffany could only look at the steam that puffed out of the cup while the man infront of her awkwardly fixed his already neat necktie and suit

"I broke up with her, noona. My girlf- ex girlfriend" Tiffany bit her lower lip and looked up to meet his pleading eyes. And she knew right then where it will lead them to

"Oh.. I'm sorry-"

"Just like you told me to.. I tried, noona. I really tried. But I can't love anyone else but you" He said softly

"We've talked about this. Let's not start this again"

"Tiffany noona, please.. Please give me a chance"

"Why don't you just get it ?! I can't !"

"Is it because I'm younger than you ? Age doesn't matter to me-"

"I told you it's not because of that"

"Noona, I can be any kind of man you want. And I have a company, noona. I can give you whatever you need or want"

"I told you it's not because of that too ! I'm a married woman, Cheolwoo. I'm belong to someone. I'm Taeyeon's. And I love her.." Tiffany raised her hands, pointing at the white gold that circled her ring finger

"..You just don't get it. It's not just about money" Unintentionally showing her annoyance, she threw her hands up and crossed them infront of her chest

"But she's not even here. She always leaves you. Please give me a chance, I love you. I swear I'll never leave you alone. I would even love Irene and the baby you're carrying like they're my own child !"

"Taeyeon will come home soon ! She'll come home.. she promised me"

"Yeah ? Well, try to save yourself and be realistic, noona. The ambush was big. Almost 200 soldiers, almost all of them are dead.. She could-" The guy in suit stopped his mouth from going further as he saw the frown that appeared on the woman's angry face

"..It's almost 5 months and she's not even here. Why would you still trusting someone who can't keep their promisses ? You need someone to take care of you. And I would. I love you, noona ! I can give you my love, attention, money- whatever you want. What does she have that I don't ? All she ever did was made you carry her baby and leave you all alone. How is that-"

"Stop it ! Just stop !" Tiffany hissed while keeping her volume down, didn't want her daughter to hear any of their voices

"Noona, ple—"

"Stop it ! You don't have any rights to talk that way about Taeyeon. I've heard enough. Leave" She angrily pointed her finger on the man that was filled with guilt before pointing at the front door

"I love you, noona. Please let me—" Tears started to streamed down Tiffany's face as she had her hands covering her ears and shook her head. She didn't want to hear any of his words anymore. Heck, she had even started to hate his presence

"I said leave. Leave. Now"

She didn't even want to see him when he rose from the seat and walked out from the house. Tiffany wasn't sure how long she had her ears covered and tears streaming down her face. Taeyeon ever left her side for over a year before. But she came back home. How about this time ? Tiffany didn't know whether she was denying the truth or she was stuck to Taeyeon's words of promisses.

Her body jerked in surprise when she felt a warm lick on her foot. She looked down and she saw a pair of white maltese and black poodle looking up at her with their cute round eyes. A smile cracked on her face after she gazed at the puppies for a few seconds. The way they wagged their tails and the way they looked at her could lighten her mood instantly. Still with a smile, she bent down and reached to caress their heads

"Are you guys hungry ?" The puppies just stayed still and wagged their tails

"You cuties" Tiffany stiffled a giggle and rose to get their dogfood

-xxx-

 _'We're positive that we didn't find Sergeant Major Kim's body. The explosions were huge and deathly. We're sorry to inform this but we're sure that hundreds of bodies were gone due to the explosions, along with Sergeant Major's—we suppose. We only found her necklace and her name badge we've sent you a month ago.. We will surely contact you again if we got new reports. We are sorry once again'_

It was late in the night, where Irene was already asleep and thoughts of Taeyeon were leaving Tiffany awake. Staying up late crying had grown on her, it doesn't cause fear anymore. Call her faithless, but that night too, she also started to doubt that Taeyeon could keep her promisses.

She had Taeyeon's military necklace's chain wrapped around her knuckle and the badge inside her fist. She put her knuckle close to her churning chest as another tear drop wetted her cheek even more.

 _'Where are you, Taeyeon ? Are you still holding onto your own words ? Because I still am'_

She let the TV on to make the living room less lonely. But she still slept in a loneliness, curled up in the sofa and wrapped under the tears.

The movements inside Tiffany's stomach woke her up, followed by an immense sickness and twisting pain. She quickly sat up and rested her back against the sofa. Her eyes were shut close as she hissed at the pain

 _'I'll take care of you for sure. I'll never let you out of my sight. I'll protect you, I won't let anything hurt you..'_

 _Where are you, Tae ? I'm hurting.. Please hold me.._

Tear drops streamed down her tear-stained face. Her hand gripped on the sofa's cushion and the other one placed on the baby bump, silently dismissing the pain away. The pain reached its peak before it suddenly went away. Tiffany opened her eyes to the blurred wooden ceiling. Heavy breaths filled the living room, cold sweats drenched her body. She closed her eyes for some moments and let out a relieved sigh. She was safe. Atleast for that time, she thought.

"Be gentle with mommy, baby girl. I'm only with myself" Tiffany whispered as she caressed her stomach in a circular motion.

She smiled when she looked at the baby picture of one-day-old Irene in the photo album she placed on the coffee table. She remembered about the time where she had to go through full long months of pregnancy alone when Taeyeon was away. She had to go to the check ups alone, getting weird kind of foods alone because of her cravings, and even called the hospital by herself when she was about to give birth. She was confident she could go through all that alone. Until she fell off the stairs, it took her courage away, along with her baby.

Another sigh slipped out of Tiffany's lips when she saw a picture beside. Picture of Taeyeon with sleeping one month old Irene on her hold. The younger Taeyeon had her brightest smile on her face, and her eyes screamed love for her child. And that was one the reasons of Tiffany's love for photographs.

She kept their love in a photograph. With Taeyeon, they could make memories for themselves. Where their eyes will never close, hearts will never be broken, time will frozen still, and

She won't be alone while she waits Taeyeon to come home.

But that time, will there be any difference ? Will Tiffany still have a chance to see Taeyeon holding her baby ? Will Taeyeon still got a chance to find her way home ? Her home where Tiffany and their daughter were waiting for her. And not the one where she would meet God.

Tiffany took a glance of the clock that showed how late it was. _11:00_. She groaned when she felt the night went too slow. She wished for the sun to rise soon as she need to get off of the lonely dark sky. She need to have her ears filled with her daughter's laugh instead of the sad hums of the television. But she soon wished for the time to froze as she looked outside the window. She doubted her eyes, and it wasn't a surprising thing. Well, she had even started to doubt Taeyeon's words.

Her heart beats fast, hammering her chest as she decided to trust her eyes for one more time. Her feet lifted her weak body off the couch and she made her way to the front door. She unclocked it and went out barefootedly. Just like before, she didn't even think to give her cold feet any mercy.

She walked and walked, until the shine of the moonlight cut through the clear night and showered their figures. Their.

"Taeyeon-" Her breath got cut by the soft thuds of large millitary bags that were dropped on the pavement. Tears streamed down freely when the soldier took her cap off her head, showing her teary face. Her strong fist gripped on her cap tight as she smiled in between her tears. She wetted her dried lips and said

"Tiffany, I'm sorry I'm late. But I'm finally home now"

Without any further words, sounds of combat boots hitting down the pavement echoed in the sidewalk, and the longing bodies finally met. Tiffany had never felt so relieved and safe being wrapped around Taeyeon's strong arms. She tightened her arms around Taeyeon's neck as she couldn't stop her tears from falling

"You're home. You're finally home. Welcome home, Taeyeon" Taeyeon shut her eyes close as she felt fresh tear flowed down her cheek. They stayed on each other's embrace for as long as they wanted, bathed in the moonlight and the ray from street lights. Tiffany pulled away slightly to meet Taeyeon's eyes. She put her palms on Taeyeon's cheeks as they showed their longing through their eyes.

"You're really here.. but- how ?" She caressed Taeyeon's cheek and down to the crook of her neck

"I.. I thought.. I thought you.. really left me" Tiffany said in between her sobs, tears were flowing freely down her face

"I promised you, didn't I ? I don't want to be someone who keeps on breaking promisses" Taeyeon said before she closed her eyes and inched in to meet their lips. Frowns were written on their faces as the fire that had been set from their collided lips struck all over their bodies. Tiffany's lips pulled back for a second just to take a breath in before she came back for a deeper one. Their lips moved slowly and surely, letting out their longing that had been locked up for months. After a while, Tiffany pulled back when she needed the air. Still with her eyes closed, Taeyeon leaned forward and pressed their forehead together.

"There's a mistake on the report if they said they didn't found my body.." Taeyeon moved her hand up and softly caressed Tiffany's cheek with the back of her fingers. Gently, like she was made of glass

"Tiffany.. I know it's kinda late.. but I'm glad I still got the chance to keep my promises. I hope you don't mind"

Tiffany shook her head. She didn't mind at all

"All that matters is that you're here now"

"I'm glad to be here" Taeyeon said sweetly with a smile that cracked a smile on Tiffany's face too.

"I've missed you" She said again while softly brushing their noses

"I've missed you too" They had their eyes closed again when Taeyeon trailed the tip of her nose from the bridge of Tiffany's nose and down to her tip before she put a sweet peck there that made Tiffany crinkled her nose and smiled even wider. Tiffany's hands took Taeyeon's from her waist and guided her slowly to her protruding stomach. She smiled when she felt Taeyeon's trembling hand slowly caressed her

"Your baby, Tae" Taeyeon pulled back to meet their eyes. They couldn't deny the butterflies and sparks when their eyes met. Taeyeon carefully got down on her knees and pressed a soft kiss on her stomach

"My baby" Tiffany got her left hand covering Taeyeon's right that was resting on the side of her baby bump. She moved her right hand to caress the back of Taeyeon's head when she felt Taeyeon gently nuzzled her cheek there

"Your baby girl to be exact. Just like what you wanted"

-xxx-

"Don't you think these bullet holes wounds looks cool ?"

Taeyeon's voice filled their quiet room, followed by a light slapping sound and giggles

"You're crazy"

"Ow ow ow" Tiffany pulled her hands off Taeyeon's shoulder when Taeyeon winced in pain

"Sorry ! Too tight ?"

"Nope, nope. It's just still hurts sometimes" Tiffany nodded in understanding while she continued to wrap the bandage around Taeyeon's left shoulder and chest

"Done"

"Thank you babe" Smiles invaded their faces when Tiffany placed a soft kiss on Taeyeon's uninjured shoulder. Tiffany helped her to slip a fresh loose tank top on before they settled themselves on their bed. They lay face to face, admiring each other and let their eyes do the talk. Taeyeon moved her right hand to caress Tiffany's cheek before she wetted her lips and inched in. They shut their eyes close when their lips moved slow in a light liplock session. Taeyeon took the lead by capturing Tiffany's upper lip, gently suckling and nibling on it. Tiffany's hand moved to grip on Taeyeon's tee to pull her closer. They smiled in between their kisses when Taeyeon put her hand over Tiffany's as she moved closer.

"Oh !"

"What ?" Tiffany could only confusedly saw Taeyeon jumped out from the bed and walked to the human-sized teddy bear that was already been moved to the chair near the window. And she finally had a smile on her face when she got what Taeyeon was doing. Taeyeon went back to the bed with a white gold ring and sat infront of Tiffany. She handed out the ring with the smile

"Just like what I planned" Tiffany giggled more and she gently slipped the ring on Taeyeon's fourth finger. It fitted her perfectly

"You already know this, but I'm forever yours, Tiffany" Taeyeon said sweetly with a smile before she took both of Tiffany's hands in hers and gave them sweet kisses on her knuckles

"And I'm forever yours" Tiffany said before pressing her lips on Taeyeon. They couldn't hide their smiles as they met their lips together. Taeyeon gently pulled Tiffany's hands around her neck and led her to lay back on the bed using her kisses. Her arms around Taeyeon's neck got tighter when Taeyeon got on top of her, hands and knees propping her body to prevent herself from pressuring the baby bump. They kissed deeper, showing how much they've missed each other's presence. Taeyeon's tongue traced the shape of Tiffany's upper lip sexily and ended it with a stronger suck. Tiffany immediately parted her lips to let her tongue out and meet Taeyeon's. A soft moan escaped Tiffany's lips when she felt Taeyeon's pushed their tongues inside, dominating the tongue battle. Tiffany jerked her body when Taeyeon accidentally brushed her knee on her centre

"Oops" Taeyeon said cutely as broke the kiss. Smiles were visible on their faces once again. Tiffany shook her head before she pulled Taeyeon closer by her neck for another kiss. They could never get enough of each other and they knew it. But before even their lips met, a hushed voice stopped Taeyeon

"Tae !"

"What ?!"

"The baby just moved again !"

"Yea ?" Gleam filled Taeyeon's eyes as she got off from on top of Tiffany and lay on her side, facing Tiffany. The brunette took Taeyeon's hand and led her to rest her hand on top of the baby bump. Silence filled their room as they waited for the baby to make another movement.

"Oh my gosh she really moved !" Taeyeon said joyfully as she felt the small movement. She moved her head to kiss Tiffany's forehead and a lingering one on her stomach

"Daddy can't wait to see you, baby girl. I want to hug you so bad" She mumbled close to her baby like she can really hear her. Tiffany couldn't help but let out a tear drop while witnessing the scene in front of her own eyes. Taeyeon had never got the chance to do that. It was beautiful. Seeing Taeyeon being so gentle with their child will always hit her soft spot

"..be a nice girl, don't give mommy too much hardships, come out to see mommy, daddy and Irene unnie when it's time, and let daddy love you like a princess you are" Another fresh tears escaped her eyes as she caressed Taeyeon's head lovingly. Tiffany moved her free hand to her stomach to meet Taeyeon's, intertwining them, and their rings finally placed side to side once again.

"I love you so much, baby girl" Taeyeon pressed another kiss before she sat up

"Nawww don't you cry again my big baby" Taeyeon said jokingly with a crying face while she moved up to kiss her wife's lips and forehead before she lay sprawled near Tiffany's body. Tiffany scoffed and turned her body to face Taeyeon, snuggling close to her. She threw one of her leg on top of Taeyeon's while she hugged her arm carefully

"Taeyeon" She whispered softly while pressing a kiss on Taeyeon's exposed shoulder

"Hm ?"

"My Taeyeon" Taeyeon turned her head to just see her wife who placed another kiss on her shoulder. Tiffany looked up and smiled when their eyes met. Taeyeon had bullets being shot through her but she still thought that the arrows that been shot right to her heart when Tiffany smiled at her is more deathly. She could only smile like a fool and slowly closed her eyes as she saw Tiffany moved closer to her with her eyes closed and lips slightly parted. Tiffany gently captured her upper lip in between her own for a good three seconds before she pulled back biting her lower lip

"What is it ?" She mumbled as she had her eyes locked to the lip bite in front of her

"I love you" Wider smile appeared on Taeyeon's face as she saw her wife's smiling eyes and hearing the magical three words

"I love you too" Their lips met for more sweet kisses before Tiffany decided to let the both of them rest for the night, the first and the most comfortable one after months. She snuggled closer to Taeyeon, gently hugging her arm and pressing her nose to Taeyeon's shoulder. Taeyeon sighed in contentment after she closed her eyes. She had her aching body rested on the soft bed, under the warm comforter, and lying next to her wife. She thought she couldn't feel lighter than that. Just when her drowsiness almost done consuming her whole, a cheery whisper woke her up

"Taetae. Let's go on a date"

"Would you like that ?" Taeyeon asked absentmindedly, her voice were heavy with tiredness

"Hm.. I would love that. We haven't go on dates since like.. two years ago, maybe.. I don't know"

"Sure. Let's go. Waffles for breakfast in the cafe down the street and go groceries shopping ? Call ?"

"Call"

Couldn't hide her excitement, Tiffany moved to kiss Taeyeon's smiling cheek. Her smile got wider but she kept her eyes closed, too sleepy and tired to open them. But then she felt movements on the bed. She opened her eyes out of curiousity just to see her wife sitting on the edge of the bed

"Where are you going ?" Taeyeon asked, her sleepy eyes were squinted

"Kitchen. I feel like having strawberries and some cheese cream. You go to sleep first, I'll join in after I have some" Just when she almost stood up, a hand stopped her by her wrist

"I'll get it for you"

She used to go downstairs alone at night to grab foods. But her heart couldn't help but to flutter when she saw Taeyeon faught against her heavy eyelids and aching body just to fulfill her need. She saw Taeyeon sweetly smiled at her with her puppy-like sleepy face before all Tiffany could see was her strong back as she walked to the door. With a smile, she lay back on the bed while she waited for Taeyeon with a full heart.

-xxx-

The night was calm, they ended up curled together, with Tiffany burrying her face on the back of Taeyeon's neck and her hand that was intertwined with Taeyeon's was put close to Taeyeon's chest. Moonlight seeped through the curtain, shone on the empty bowl on top of the nightstand and reflecting on the hardwood floor. It was so favorable until

"No.. I have to come home.." Tiffany woke up to Taeyeon's soft whimpers. She propped her body with her elbow as she moved her hand to touch Taeyeon's arm gently. She was soaked with cold sweat she didn't even felt before

"I have to see Tiffany and our kids.. I promised them.."

"Taeyeon, wake up" She said as she gently patted Taeyeon's arm

"..I have to come home.."

"Taeyeon, babe. You're home. Wake up"

"..I don't want to die yet.. I want to see my family.. Please let me come home, please.. please"

"Taeyeon !" The whimpers finally stopped as Taeyeon opened her eyes in horror. Her breath was heavy, cold sweat drenched her. She locked her eyes to the window in front of her, and she knew she was home. She immediately turned her body and sighed in relieve when she saw Tiffany there. Worry was written on her face, along with a sad frown. Taeyeon immediately and carefully threw her body to Tiffany's welcoming hug

"I'm here with you, Tae. And you're home" Taeyeon buried her face on Tiffany's chest even more as Tiffany pulled her closer, her hand caressing the back of her head gently. She closed her eyes tight tried to get the fear out from her head with inhaling Tiffany's scent and kept on telling herself that she was home, that she was safe.

It scared Tiffany to see her strong and brave lover to be so affected like that. She heard younger Taeyeon laughing over her own terrible wounds, and she even saw Taeyeon being completely calm when Tiffany herself was almost blacked out once seeing Taeyeon in the hospital. But she had never seen Taeyeon like that. She had never seen Taeyeon so fragile before.

"I was so close to death. I'm still scared, Fany-ah. I don't want to leave you" Taeyeon said while gripping on Tiffany's shirt even more. Tiffany felt hot tears escaping her eyes as she also felt her soulmate's emotional pain.

"Shhh shhh.. You're not going anywhere. And I'm not, too. It's all over, Taeyeon-ah. It's all over" Taeyeon nodded on her hold. She agreed, it was all over.

Tiffany's soothing caresses calmed her down fast, her grip on Tiffany's shirt started to got loose and her fists are opened. After a while, Taeyeon looked up with her flushed face. Tiffany shone her bright smile, hoping to cure her atleast a little bit. But it cured her a lot, proved by the similar smile on Taeyeon's face. Tiffany moved one of her hand to wipe the sweat off Taeyeon's forehead before she pressed a loving kiss there

"I'm sorry.."

"Awww you don't need to say sorry. Soldiers are humans, too, you know. It's normal for humans to be scared at times" Tiffany coaxed while caressing Taeyeon's cheek. Taeyeon gulped and nodded before Tiffany's lips landed on hers, leaving a smile there. Their bodies shifted into a more comfortable position. Taeyeon sighed as she rested her head on Tiffany's chest, moving up and down slightly on every breath she took. Their breaths were even, and their hearts beats as one. Wrapped around Tiffany's arm and drowned in her scent, Taeyeon found her peace once again. She could only let her body being dragged back to her dreamland by the soft touches of her love. Tiffany was her home, and the one Taeyeon found her solace within.

"I love you, Taetae"

And her voice, conveying those words, was another cure her wounded soul cried for.


	22. Photograph IV

Morning came and Taeyeon managed to go through the rest of the night peacefully wrapped around her wife's arm. The sight of her sleeping wife was the first to welcome her vision after she opened her sleepy eyes. She also looked so secure and peaceful. It was definitely a sight that made Taeyeon felt more at ease. Her hand moved carefully to tuck strands of Tiffany's hair that rested on her face. The dim sunlight that crept from the curtain showered her flawless skin. And Taeyeon felt herself falling in love deeper for her wife. Taeyeon scooted closer slowly and pressed a feather-light kiss on her forehead. She pulled back and smiled when she saw Tiffany stayed still, didn't move to her touch

 _'She sleeps well'_

Just as she decided to go back to sleep as she waited for Tiffany to wake up, the bedroom door was opened. Taeyeon could feel tears burning in her eyes when she saw her daughter on the doorway over Tiffany's shoulder. Irene's eyes widen in shock seeing the other person beside her mom's body

"Daddy ? Is that you ?" Her voice was full of disbelief, accompanied with tears that streamed down her small face

Tiffany's eyelids shot open at the voice and turned her body to face her daughter while Taeyeon quickly jumped off from the bed and walked to the little girl

"Daddy's home, Irene-ah" Without any words, Irene ran towards Taeyeon's kneeling figure, burying herself in the strong body she had missed so much. Crying sounds filled the small room as soon as the girl wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon let out a sigh and a tear drop while caressing her small back. Taeyeon quickly wiped her tear and shone a smile when the girl on her hold pulled back to meet their eyes. Irene's face was flushed and wet from tears. She kept on sniffing and sobbing while letting Taeyeon wiped her tears with her thumbs. Tiffany who was witnessing the heartfelt scene could only wiped her own happy tears. She was happy for the both of them to finally met after a long time. She knew how hard it is to miss someone

"I miss you so much.. Why.. Why didn't you wake me up ?" The cry worsen as she lurched her body to Taeyeon's again. Taeyeon carried her easily as she stood up and walked to the bed, sitting beside Tiffany who sat in the edge of the bed

"Shh shh.. Daddy's sorry.. I really miss you, too. But you were sleeping so soundly last night. Daddy don't want to wake you up" Taeyeon apologetically said while caressing her back. However, the child kept on crying, arms strangling around her dad's neck, and hiding her face there

"Stop crying, baby girl.. You're gonna be an unnie soon. You wouldn't want baby sister laughing at her unnie who cry so much right ?" Taeyeon said jokingly followed by a giggle as she snuggled her face to her daughter's, showering her with kisses. A child giggle was heard in between the sniffs this time.

"As an apology, let's go on a date together with mommy, shall we ?"

-xxx-

"Daddy, aaaaa" The little girl pointed a fork with a huge piece of waffle to her father's mouth

"That's too big, Irene-ah !" Taeyeon complained with a chuckle, but still accepted it in her mouth. Tiffany and the little girl that was sitting on top of Taeyeon's lap could only laugh when they saw Taeyeon having a hard time chewing a mouthful of waffle

"Daddy looks like a pelican !"

More laughter filled the spacey old cafe while Taeyeon covered her mouth with her hand as she almost spill out the food inside her mouth because of her daughter's remark. She calmed herself down and moved her hands to grab the fork and knife

"Your turn, baby pelican" She said mouthfully while cutting a smaller piece of waffle—which was also too big for the little girl. But being a good daughter she was, she wholeheartedly took the huge piece of waffle at once

The scene in front of Tiffany's eyes turned her pair of eyes into crescents. In the corner of her eye, Tiffany saw the cafe owner smiling in the back of his table and some guests that were awed at the scene. She grabbed her camera Taeyeon bought for her and took some pictures of her loved ones being such dorks. Her smile widened when she saw the results on the camera. She laughed along at she live scene in front of her before her motherly instinct kicked in

"Oh my gosh, stop it you pelicans ! You could choke yourselves" Tiffany admitted it was really cute. But the last thing she wanted was having one of them—or both going to the hospital choking on waffles. The laughter slowly died down before they shared a matching smirk on their faces

"No, I don't fancy a pelican family—"

"Mommy !", "Mommy !" Tiffany could only slap her forehead and let out a laugh when the pair that sat on the other side of the table had pieces of waffles on their forks pointed up in front of her mouth.

-xxx-

The adorable family of three—or soon to be four walked down the hall of the supermarket. Taeyeon had her right arm securing her firstborn who clung on her, being a very cute koala. Her left arm was helping Tiffany to push the trolley. They walked, laughed, and shopped. Even after so long, Irene was still so clingy on her dad's hold.

"Irene-ah.. Why don't you sit in the trolley ? Daddy's injured. Don't make daddy hurt even more" Being a very good kid she was, she felt bad. But she still want to be clingy and have her dad baby-ing her around. Taeyeon's wound still stung at some point but it didn't compare to the joy of carrying her daughter everywhere, keeping her close.

"I'm fine, Fany-ah.." She tighten her arms around Taeyeon's neck for some seconds before she wriggled to be put down with a hint of disappointment that she couldn't hide in her deer-like eyes. The parents were awed at her thoughtfulness, thinking about how she was always so clingy when it comes to her dad who rarely stay at home to hold her like that. Taeyeon smiled as she wrapped both of her arms tighter around her daughter

"Daddy is cold. I need my cute and beautiful personal heat pack here" Taeyeon said while showering the little girl's face with her kisses that made her let out high pitched laugh

"You don't mind hugging daddy for some more time, right ?" Still with a smile, the little girl cutely shook her head and pressed her small and warm body even more to Taeyeon's strong one. The parents' eyes met once again before they smiled for each other. Seeing the cute scene in front of her, Tiffany couldn't help but to give Taeyeon's lips a peck and a loving kiss on the top of their daughter's head.

-xxx-

They had a very fun family date inside and outside their house. It was late in the noon when Tiffany finally woke up from her peaceful nap after she didn't found Taeyeon's arm around her waist. She smiled when she saw her daughter who was still sleeping soundly with her small thumb in between her lips. She lovingly pressed a kiss on her forehead while pulling her thumb out and wipe the wetness on her loose dress. Tiffany sat up and her sleepy eyes scanned around the oh-so-pink room, looking for Taeyeon. She smiled once again when she saw the painting they made together placed on the table near Irene's bed. Tiffany then stood up to let her daughter sleep for more and she walked to the master bedroom. She heard water sounds from the shower right after she walked in. The bathroom door was slightly open, and she could hear voices inside her head telling her to lock the bedroom door. So she did.

A small smile appeared on Tiffany's face when she slipped herself inside the bathroom. Her eyes were immediately got treats from the water that ran from above Taeyeon's head, down to her flexing muscly back, to her firm buttocks, and flowed through her taut calves.

"Taetae" Tiffany giggled when she saw Taeyeon quickly turned her head to the voice's direction but rushed to wash her face when a drop of shampoo rinse had a contact with her eye. She took some steps closer before she wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's waist. Her hands couldn't stay still for long as the urge to feel Taeyeon's muscle was really great. Shiver ran down Taeyeon's back when she felt fingers nimbly teased her abdominal muscles, and up to her chest. Just after some seconds of feeling her hot lover, Taeyeon stopped the wandering hands using her own and turned her body. With a sexy chuckle, she pulled Tiffany closer by her hands and guided her arms to circle her neck.

"What can I do for my love here ?" Taeyeon asked with her usual charming smile on her face while sneaking her hands around Tiffany's waist. Also with a smile on her face, Tiffany closed the gap between their lips, capturing Taeyeon's in a sweet kiss for a good two seconds that made her bite her lip after she broke it. Taeyeon's lips came back for more addicting feeling given by her wife's lips. Taeyeon felt Tiffany's arms circled around her neck tighter when she ran her hand from the dip of her wife's back and to her shoulder blades. Their lips movements became more needy before Tiffany broke it with a smile, leaning her forehead against Taeyeon's.

"I want you, Taetae-ah.." Sultry whispers filled Taeyeon's ear. She felt soft lips grazing on hers, along with featherly touches on her jaw that went down to her neck. Flowing down her body, just like the running water from the shower head above them. Tiffany pressed her lips to Taeyeon's ear gently, slightly parted her lips and took Taeyeon's lobe in between. Taeyeon's eyelids drooped close as she felt soft nibbles on her ear that ended with an upward lick

"Hmmm I want you too, babe"

Hearing Taeyeon's whisper and looking at the smile on her face brought a smile on Tiffany's face too. She leaned in while closing her eyes, and followed Taeyeon's gentle push to the nearest wall. They kissed passionately under the shower. The fire within their bodies burned brighter, and they knew any kind of water couldn't put it down.

"Tae.." She let out the first moan when Taeyeon latched her lips on her pulse point while her breasts got cupped and massaged gently by Taeyeon's hands. Pushed by the passion inside of her, Taeyeon gently bit down Tiffany's sweet spot on her neck and gave harder squeeze on her breasts that made her arch her body

"Taeyeon !" Taeyeon stopped whatever she was doing and took a step back when she heard a loud whisper

"I'm sorry, babe. I got too carried away. Did I do it too rough ? I'm so so—"

"Hey, it's okay.. Come here.." With a smile, Tiffany pulled the guilty looking Taeyeon closer by her hands and left them on her hips. She circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck loosely before she placed a sweet kiss on her cheek and lips.

"You didn't do it too rough, my body is just very sensitive right now. I'm pregnant, remember ?" The fact made Taeyeon flashed a goofy grin, and the thought of she will be having another baby with her wife gave her an explosion of joy. Sensing the happiness on Taeyeon's face, Tiffany couldn't help but to press another kiss on Taeyeon's lips

"You've always been so gentle with me, but.. Please be more gentle for the time being, hm daddy ?" Tiffany said sexily while guiding Taeyeon's hands lower to cup her buttcheeks and led Taeyeon to start giving gentle squeezes that easily made her sigh in contentment. Taeyeon bit her lip and nodded

"Please stop me if I do anything that discomforts you, and tell me whatever you want me to do, okay ?" Then it was Tiffany's turn to nod her head. She placed her hands on Taeyeon's cheeks and pulled her closer

"Mhhh kiss me"

With pleasure, Taeyeon followed her order. She easily took her woman's breath away by her slow and deep kiss. Her kisses moved down to her jaw and neck. She placed a small peck on the side of her neck and wait for her wife's responses. When she didn't get any sign of rejection, she pressed an open mouthed kiss on the spot she bit before and sucked the skin hard that made Tiffany let out a blissful hiss. Taeyeon's mouth worked for more wonders when Tiffany moved her hand to the back of Taeyeon's head, encouraging her to do more. Taeyeon kept on leaving kisses, licks, and nibbles around her wife's neck and collarbone before Tiffany stopped her with a whisper

"Taetae" Taeyeon immediately lifted her head and her heart throbbed when she saw the visible lust on her wife's eyes. Her eyes trailed down and her wife's parted lips came to sight. She couldn't resist but to kiss her. Their lips met in a fiery kiss, deep and breathtaking. Taeyeon broke the kiss when she felt Tiffany's hand slid down from her shoulder, to her chest, and to her abs. Caressing up and down, feeling the well-toned muscle against her palm.

"I want to touch you" Responding to the purr that burned her ear, Taeyeon moved her hand to cover Tiffany's hand that was on her abs. With their eyes locked, Tiffany bit her lower lip when Taeyeon guided her hands lower. She felt the hard abs, to the dip of her belly button, and lower before she left Tiffany's hand there. The bite on Tiffany's lips got harder when she saw the pleasure written on Taeyeon's face as she reached her destination. Taeyeon had her eyes closed, and lips slightly parted, letting out pleasure sighs. Tiffany moved her mouth to Taeyeon's neck. She latched her lips everywhere down the length of Taeyeon's neck before she moved up to her well-chiseled jaw, tracing the jawline with her tongue. Taeyeon just let her lover assaulting her neck while giving in to her lower touching. She moved her hands to the wall, trapping her wife's body as she started to buck her hips to Tiffany's hand that pumped her shaft fast that her tip occasionally bumped on her clit perfectly. Taeyeon could only groan at the sight of her wife teasing her own folds using Taeyeon's flushed tip. She felt herself spurting out a little bit of precum when Tiffany aligned her tip to rub her more, spreading it on her clit and to her dripping wet hole. Tiffany let out shrieks of laughter when Taeyeon jerked her hips forward, pushing her tip inside and pulling out again.

"You naughty" Their smiling lips met in some wet kisses before Tiffany leaned back against the wall. Taeyeon moved her right hand to caress Tiffany's cheek. She was lost in her hazy eyes, rosy cheeks, and plump pink lips. Taeyeon had never got the chance to see her bare pregnant wife in front of her own eyes, and she got to admit that her wife appeared million times more attractive in her eyes than before.

"I need to feel you inside, Tae" Her thoughts were being cut with her wife's soft whisper. Taeyeon couldn't agree more. She also needed to be inside her wife so bad

"Can you please take me from behind ? I think.. it will be.. so hot" Tiffany said in between their kisses and Taeyeon could only nod like a lost puppy being offered a treat while she saw Tiffany smiled sexily before turned her back on her, hands on the wall to support her own body. Taeyeon had lost it then. She trailed her hand down her wife's wet smooth back, and to her buttcheeks that she poked out to Taeyeon. Taeyeon's bottom lip was trapped in between her teeth harder as she witnessed the body infront of her writhed sexily when Taeyeon squeezed her buttcheeks.

"Come inside, Tae.. Mhhhm I'm waiting" Taeyeon let out a groan when she took a hold of her hard and lengthy member before she eased in slowly and carefully. She opened her ears wide so that she could catch any sounds of discomfort. But all she heard was moans of pleasure that made her body went crazier. Tiffany was already a moaning mess when only half of Taeyeon's member entered her. She had never believed her friends when they say that sex during pregnancy is the best. She went through her first pregnancy without Taeyeon and she definitely started blaming the military inside for taking Taeyeon away from her during that time. Tiffany's eyes shot open when Taeyeon abrubtly halted her movement, hands holding each sides of her hips

"Hold on, babe, this is okay for our baby and you, right ?" Taeyeon's voice was soft, filled with concern. Well, it was their first time with a baby inside Tiffany. Tiffany turned her head back to meet Taeyeon's eyes and her heart melted when she saw concern inside Taeyeon's puppy like eyes. She put her right hand over Taeyeon's, patting her hand

"It's totaly fine. Please carry on, Tae- I need you" Her concern was quickly replaced by her amusement of her wife being so particularly demanding that time. But she didn't blame anyone. She loved it. She loved it when her wife or her daughter made herself feel so needed.

Taeyeon smiled, nodded and inched in to capture her wife's lips while she continued to push her member in slowly and surely until she was fully inside. She kept her hips still like usual, to let her wife adjust to her size while their lips kept on moving together in sync. But once again, much to her surprise, she felt her wife gyrating her hips, and grinding herself on Taeyeon needily. She broke the kiss as she let out moans in between her ragged breath

"Taeyeon babe.. move.. fast"

"Wha- what ? Fast ? Like right now ?" Taeyeon started to confusedly move her hips slow, as she was torn in between granting Tiffany's command or just taking things slow like usual to keep Tiffany away from the unwanted pain

"Yes, fast ! Hmmmh and hard"

"Like this ? A-are you sure this is..okay ?" Taeyeon asked as she picked up her pace, skin slapping sounds started to fill the bathroom

"Goshh Tae.. Umhh fast- faster" Hearing her moans, Taeyeon shut her eyes close in pleasure, tighten her grip on Tiffany's waist, and moved her hips fast, pushing in and pulling out fast just like how Tiffany wanted

"Ooohhh yes Tae- Taeyeon.. Taeyeon-ahhh" Feeling their peaks coming closer undeniably fast, Taeyeon fondled Tiffany's sexy buttcheeks before Tiffany caught her hands and guided them to her chest

"Touch me" Tiffany commanded while squeezing her own ample mounds over Taeyeon's hands that quickly worked on their own, massaging, and occasionally pinching the peaks that made the owner bite her lip. Taeyeon leaned closer, pressing her parted lips on Tiffany's ear lobe. Groaning and let out her heavy breaths, silently telling her that she was highly pleasured as well. She then wrapped her lips around Tiffany's cute ear lobe, sucking and nibling in between her breathing

"Do you feel good ?" Taeyeon whispered out, Tiffany nodded in response with her eyes closed in pleasure and mouth hung agape

"Do you want me to do anything else ?" Tiffany nodded once again and cupped Taeyeon's cheek with her hand before she pressed a hard kiss on her mouth

"Make me cum for you. Hard"

Taeyeon knew how close her wife was by how wet and how hard her walls clenched her. She focused on hitting her sweet spots fast while playing with her breasts. Her left hand moved downward to her clit, starting of with small taps. When she got moans of aproval, Taeyeon started to rub harder with her fingerpads, occasionally pinching it. Tiffany's hand moved behind Taeyeon's neck, gripping onto Taeyeon's wet locks as Taeyeon latched her mouth all over her neck she could reach. Moans got higher, the atmosphere thickened, and a muffled scream ended it. Taeyeon stifled their sounds with her lips before their bodies shook in immense pleasure. Taeyeon frozed her hips in a full thrust, releasing her loads inside her wife. Taeyeon started to move her hips in slow motion to prolong their climax while she wrapped her arms around Tiffany's body, her left arm under the baby bumb, and her right on the upper side, keeping her from falling. As Taeyeon's movements slowed down to and end, Tiffany broke the kiss breathlessly and leaned her body to Taeyeon's front, her head rested on Taeyeon's shoulder. A bright smile appeared on Taeyeon's face too when she looked at her wife's contented smile. She pressed a lingering kiss on her cheek before snuggling their cheeks together.

"You told me to be more gentle. What was that ?" Taeyeon muttered, followed by a sexy chuckle. Another husky chuckle followed along as she massaged the back of Taeyeon's neck for a while, moved to caress her cheek and ended up gripping on Taeyeon's strong arm that was securing her. Taeyeon closed her eyes and pressed her nose and lips on Tiffany's cheek

"I love you, wife"

"I love you too, daddy Tae. Bath me ?" Tiffany said with a hint of aegyo that she rarely show before she tilted her head to kiss Taeyeon's lips sweetly. With a smile on her face too, Taeyeon landed another peck on her lips and said

"With pleasure"

-xxx-

Tiffany woke up wrapped around Taeyeon's body. She took a look at the clock on top of the night stand, and she smiled. After Taeyeon finally came home, she didn't really mind when the night passes slowly. Because that's mean she could spend more seconds feeling Taeyeon's skin on hers, hearing her soft snore, and filling her mind with her scent, or maybe just simply admiring her features.

She got back to her senses when she felt Taeyeon moved—no longer pressing her chest to Tiffany's back, and arm wasn't thrown around her body. Tiffany smiled again after she turned her body to face Taeyeon's muscly bare back, and found herself admiring her lover once again. She love how Taeyeon looked so peaceful that night, remembering the night before, that she had a horrible one. Her fingers just couldn't resist her back's contour. She traced her shoulder blade with her fingertips and down to her spine. Her hand got lifted from the body when she heard the heavy sleeper moved her own hand to shoo away the disturbance. Another smile entered her face and she decided to not bother her sleeping lover again. She moved her body forward, slipped her arm over Taeyeon's toned stomach, and buried her face on the back of Taeyeon's neck. She heard a sigh of contentment slipped out off Taeyeon's mouth when she was settled close to her. Tiffany's eyes were soon closed but she couldn't seem to fall asleep again. A sudden urge to feel her hot lover kicked in. She propped her body on her elbow and pressed a kiss on Taeyeon's shoulder, followed by caresses on her abs and another kiss

"Taetae" She whispered gently to not shock the sleeping latter. She moved her hand to tuck Taeyeon's long hair behind her ear and whispered near her hear

"Taeyeon. Wake up" Taeyeon hummed in her sleep but still not moving a single muscle. Tiffany smiled and kissed her cheek slowly before she shower Taeyeon's back with more kisses

"Taeyeon, hubby" She whispered once again and kissed Taeyeon's lobe. Her lips parted a little bit, taking Taeyeon's lobe gently in between. Knowing it was one of Taeyeon's weak spot, she didn't wonder when Taeyeon let out a soft groan as she gave it a wet suck. The soldier then turned her body to face her wife who had a smile of victory on her face. Tiffany immediately buried herself on Taeyeon's hug. Taeyeon tighten her arms around her wife and patted her hip soothingly, thinking that her wife only wanted her hug. But she was dead wrong. Taeyeon's pats slowed down as her drowsiness quickly took her back to her dreamland. Tiffany frowned seeing her sleeping lover leaving her awake alone once again. She inched forward and place a soft kiss on the middle of Taeyeon's neck

"Taeyeon" She called out, and got no response. She then proceed to crane her neck and wrap her lips around a small part of Taeyeon's chin

"Wake up, love" She called out once again before she wetted her lips and placed her wet lips on Taeyeon's chin. She smiled when Taeyeon sleepily groaned and nuzzled her face to Tiffany's

"Mmhhh.. What is it, babe ?" Taeyeon mumbled her words on her wife's lips, her voice was heavy with tiredness. With a smile, Tiffany moved her lips forward to capture Taeyeon's upper lip in between hers for a few light kisses. Taeyeon quickly responded sleepily still with her eyes closed. After a while, Tiffany broke the contact and moved her lips to give Taeyeon's nose pecks from the tip up to her forehead. Tiffany pulled back and felt fluttery butterflies inside her waking up when she saw Taeyeon brightly smile and managed to look so charming in her sleepy look. She want her even more. Tiffany moved her hand to caress Taeyeon's abs that got tensed from her sudden touch.

"I want you, Tae" When Taeyeon finally open her eyes, she squinted them in confusion that made Tiffany giggled at the cute sight

"Again ?" Tiffany nodded

"We've done it for like.. 5 rounds today. Aren't you tired ?"

"Well, are you ?" Taeyeon's eyes finally opened wide when she heard the sudden angry tone

"Are you silently saying that you're tired of me ?"

"Wha- I didn't say any of that !" She immediately slap her forehead mentally when she realized she raised her voice at the sudden wrong accusation. Tiffany's expression darkened and Taeyeon clearly didn't see any of that coming.

"It's because I gained a lot of weights isn't it ? I'm fat and I don't look good so you don't want to have sex with me anymore ?" When she was about to say something, her words got cut by the light push by her chest

"Fine, then. Just go back to your beautiful sleep" Tiffany said angrily while turning her back on Taeyeon. All of that set a fire inside Taeyeon. She didn't like any of that. Just when she was about to fire back, a thought filled her mind. _Pregnancy moodswings_.

 _'Pregnancy. Right. She's carrying my baby'_

Taeyeon didn't know how bad it can be and she felt bad for it. She felt bad for her wife who had to go through all that alone on her first months of pregnancy and when she carried their firstborn. Being a gentlewoman she was, Taeyeon willed to at least apologize for the moodswing, the mistake she didn't done.

She shifted closer and gave her wife a gentle backhug she knew her wife love. She put her arm over the baby bump, chest pressed close to Tiffany's soft bare back

"Fany-ah.. I'm really sorry if my words annoyed you" Taeyeon paused for a while, waited for the response she didn't got. She sighed inaudibly and started to talk again

"You know I've never get tired of you and I wouldn't. Because you're my only girlfriend, lover, best friend, and wife who I love so much. Oh and of course the mother of my child- Children ! Because I will have another one soon. A very cute and beautiful one. Like her mom" She felt relief when soft giggles filled her ear. Taeyeon followed along and left a soft kiss on her shoulder. Tiffany moved her hands to wrap Taeyeon's hand in between hers

"Forgive me, wife ?" Tiffany kept silent as she pulled Taeyeon's hand near her face and kiss her knuckle

"No.. please forgive me, Tae. I realized that I'm wrong" She said apologetically while turning her head back just to meet Taeyeon's understanding smile. Tiffany knew what that smile meant and suddenly felt so thankful to be Taeyeon's. She closed her eyes when she saw Taeyeon leaning in, softly pressing her lips on hers and led her to a liplock session that was filled with love. How it would be if it was anybody else but Taeyeon ? She remembered some of her friends' stories where they said that their lovers sometimes couldn't understand their moodswings and treated them rather bad because of that. And how they said they envied Tiffany who was safe from all of that because her lover was away. But for Tiffany, getting through whole months of pregancy without Taeyeon was a hell. When Taeyeon was finally there with her, she couldn't be more thankful for her existence and care. Taeyeon was all she ever need.

"And we don't have sex, babe. We make love. Would you still.. let me make love to you right now ?" Taeyeon asked in a whisper as she nuzzled her nose to the back of Tiffany's ear, inhaling her scent. Tiffany's eyes fluttered close when shiver ran down her back as she had her earlobe being wrapped in between Taeyeon's lips. She felt tongue replacing Taeyeon's lips that made her couldn't help but to sigh and said

"Please do"

"Is this alright ? Do you like this ?" Taeyeon asked breathilly near Tiffany's ear from behind while she moved her hips. Tiffany pressed her back more to Taeyeon's front as Taeyeon was spooning her from behind, thrusting slowly and deep into her. She let Taeyeon moved strands of her hair off from covering her neck before she felt Taeyeon leaving wet kisses and soft bites along the side of her neck.

"Taeyeon-ah.." She said while placing her hand on top of Taeyeon's that rested on her hip. Taeyeon stopped her kisses on her wife's neck and pressed a kiss on her cheek

"Yes ?" Taeyeon answered softly as she nuzzled their cheeks together

"I really- I really gained.. a lot of weights. I promise.. I-I'll get back in shape after our little one is born" Taeyeon chuckled at her statement and hugged her even tighter while still moving her hips

"Well, I really don't mind. You may not realize but I think you look very sexy right now. And ofcourse beautiful. So beautiful" Seeing the blush and smile that crept into Tiffany's face grew a smile on Taeyeon's own. The smile on Tiffany's face was soon replaced by a pleasure frown when Taeyeon finally found her sweet spot from that position.

"Gosh, Tae.. yes- right there.. faster" Tiffany gripped onto Taeyeon's hand tighter and pulled it closer to her chest as Taeyeon did what she had been told to. Taeyeon's mouth kept on letting out soft moans and groans near Tiffany's ear before she muffled herself by sucking on her wife's flushed ear lobe, eliciting electrifying shudders and a hiss of pleasure. Seeing the jiggling mounds in front of her eyes, Taeyeon couldn't help but to slipped an arm under her wife's neck and cupped one. Tiffany approved by placing her free hand on Taeyeon's and guided her to do more than just touching. Her other hand guided Taeyeon's to do the same thing too. Taeyeon got the point and started off with soft squeezes. Both of Taeyeon's palms felt the nubs harden under her action. She loved everything about her wife, she loved the way Tiffany's wet walls clenched her rock hard member tight, the way her body melted in her embrace, and the way her ear being tickled by Tiffany's moans of pleasure. She loved to be needed by her so bad. And she loves her as bad.

"More.. faster.."

All of the sensations and intimacy drove the couple's body crazier. Tiffany turned her back to Taeyeon and their lips immediately met in a fiery kiss. Their lips and tongue were all over each other's mouth, sloppily and feverishly muffling their moans. Tiffany broke the kiss and let out a blissful sigh near Taeyeon's mouth as she came nearing her peak even more. She gave Taeyeon one last kiss before she burried her face on Taeyeon's arm. As she was too near to the climax, her fists balled tight. Seeing her wife's fist turned white, Taeyeon took Tiffany's hands in hers, giving her own hands to be held on. A small smile appeared on Taeyeon's face when she felt a light kiss on her bicep, a thank you kiss. Taeyeon returned a lingering kiss on her wife's flushed cheek before she snuggled her face to the back of Tiffany's head while still moving her hips in a pace that enough to make the woman on her hold squirm. The grasps on Taeyeon's hands got tighter and tighter.

"Taeyeon- Tae ! I'm –ahhh"

Until both hands clamped the hardest, just like her walls. And the sweaty body shook in pure pleasure.

Taeyeon slowed down her movements to let her wife enjoy the aftershocks even though she haven't reach her own peak yet. Her thumbs caressed Tiffany's fists that had loosen up their grips. Taeyeon felt her heart beat faster when Tiffany turned her head to meet her eyes. She was glowing. She was so beautiful. Tiffany shone Taeyeon her best smille that made Taeyeon's heart banged onto her chest even more. She could only smile like an idiot when Tiffany gently put her palm on Taeyeon's cheek and leaned in for a sweet kiss.

"Taetae you haven't cum" Tiffany mumbled close to Taeyeon's lips as they snuggled their faces together. Taeyeon ran the tip of her nose to trace the line of her love's nose before she landed a peck on her lips.

"It's fine. As long as you're satisfied then I am too" Tiffany's heart couldn't help but to swell in love when she caught the sincerity in her lover's voice. She could just sleep by then easily but she wouldn't let herself do that. But being a good wife she was, she just wanted to cater to her loving husband, returning the favor. Moreover, she wouldn't mind having another round with Taeyeon.

"Who says I'm satisfied ?" Taeyeon's eyes widen in shock as she heard her wife's teasing voice. Tiffany gently pulled Taeyeon's flushed and veiny shaft out of her before she turned her body to face Taeyeon

"Oh scratch that. I'm satisfied, ofcourse but I still want another more"

"Tiffany.. as much as I want it too, I don't want you to keep you up all night. You're carrying a baby. Our baby ! You need to rest"

"I won't be up until the dawn if you just get down on business right now. Come on, daddy.." She said with her most seducing tone while she ran her finger on Taeyeon's collarbone. Her fingers went down Taeyeon's chest, to her abs and to her excited member. Tiffany kept their eyes locked as she slipped Taeyeon back inside her slowly. The feeling Taeyeon love so much made her harder to breath as she still held onto herself and just let her wife rest

"Daddy Taeeee.. Hurry.. You can take me in any position you want" Tiffany moaned out as she moved her hips on her own way to make Taeyeon fall for her. Again. But they know Taeyeon just couldn't say no to her. With a hiss and a kiss, Taeyeon gently led Tiffany to lay on her back. And by then, Tiffany won over Taeyeon once again. They started with a slow liplock session with Taeyeon on top, her strong hands and knees supporting her own body to not pressuring the baby bump.

"This position ?" Taeyeon asked after the kiss was broken. She got a smile and a nod as an answer before she leaned down to capture her wife's lips once again. Tiffany ran her hands all over Taeyeon's body, marvelling her lover's hot body under her soft palms. As the situation building up fast, Taeyeon started to pull her member out and push it in slowly after she felt Tiffany grinding her hips on hers.

"Do you want me to go faster ? Tell me" Taeyeon wanted to get over to her peak really soon, she wanted her wife to catch some rest she and their baby needed. But she didn't want the beautiful scene of her wife under her ended soon.

"Do it..as you like. You- you've spoiled me too much today" A smile on Tiffany's face brought a similar one on Taeyeon's own. She leaned down to shower Tiffany with kisses that ended up on her pink lips

"That's what I'm here for. To spoil you, to take care of you, to love you. I love you so much, Tiffany. I love you. I just love you. So much" Taeyeon said with so much love in her eyes while caressing her cheek gently. A tear of joy escaped Tiffany's eye. And Taeyeon was there for her, to wipe her tears away. She leaned down once again to kiss the teardrop off. Their overwhelming love for each other were drowning them, and keeping them afloat at the same time. By then, Tiffany could only pray that Taeyeon will wipe her happy tears only from that time on. No other than that. Tiffany's hands reached up for Taeyeon's cheek and pulled her down. Before their lips touched, she said

"I love you too, my love Taeyeon"

-xxx-

 _-few months later-_

"Oh come on, Sarge I've bought bottles of soju. And it's a long weekend. There's no harm drinking a lil bit"

"Nah, Soo. Thank you so much but I don't want to sleep in the couch tonight. Tiffany have been hating the smell of alcoholic drinks these days. You can still drink with Yul"

"Yeah how can you forget me" Yuri said as she strangled the tallest's neck jokingly.

The uniformed officers walked inside Taeyeon's house with bags of drinks and foods for a buddies-night-in. Taeyeon scanned inside their living room but didn't find any sign of her wife or her daughter. So, she decided to just check on them

"I'm going upstairs for a while, okay dudes ? Behave yourselves"

"Aye aye Sarge"

Just before she left the living room, she heard faint screams

 _"Taeyeon !"_

 _"Daddy !"_

It was Tiffany's and Irene's voice. All the soldiers in the living room froze for a second before they ran up the stairs, following Taeyeon. In the hallway, a little girl that resembles Taeyeon a lot came in sight. Her face was filled with worry and tears streamed down her eyes.

"Daddy !" Taeyeon face went pale as she was put in a very unexpected situation that caught her off guard. The little girl ran fast to Taeyeon who easily carry her up on her hold

"What's happening, baby ? Why are you crying ? Did mommy really screamed ? Where is she ?" Taeyeon asked as they walked to their room

"Mommy was helping me with my homework then mommy cried and said that her water broke. What is that, daddy ? Mommy looks hurt"

When they reached the master bedroom, Taeyeon slammed the door open and felt her knees turned wobbly as she saw her wife that was on her 9th month of pregnancy lay on their bed holding onto her large baby bump

"Taeyeon ! Our baby's coming out ! Help me !" Taeyeon had never experience that before and it really scared the wit out of her. She handed her daughter to Sooyoung that was beside her and jogged to the bed. Her shaky hands took a hold of Tiffany's hand, feeling herself almost shed a tear from being super clueless

"Fany.. Are you okay ? H-help.. how- how should I help ?"

"Oh my God, Tae—"

"Hospital, Tae ! Duh. Let's go. I'll drive" Yuri said clearly before she ran downstairs fast to get the car ready, pulling Taeyeon's senses back. Taeyeon immediately helped Tiffany to sat up and took her on her arms, carrying her. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck and rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder as she felt the pain is growing

"Irene-ah you be a good girl, stay home and hear what auntie Sooyoung tells you to, okay ? Daddy will come back home as soon as I can" The little girl nodded obediently, even when she was still confused about what was happening

"Ma'am you need to push harder. The baby is almost all out. Give me one more strong push" The doctor said to Tiffany who was in mess, breathing heavilly, and the grip on Taeyeon's hands loosen up. She felt so weak, had lost all of her energy to push

"Arrghh !" She tried but she still didn't hear crying sound of her baby

"Come on, love. You can do this. You're a strong woman. I'm here for you. One last push, and you can see our baby. We count together, okay ? On the count of three, push hard" Taeyeon pressed her forehead close to Tiffany's head, giving her some strength to carry on. Tiffany nodded her head weakly and tighten her grip on Taeyeon's hands

"One.. Two.. Three.." Tiffany gathered all of her remaining power and

"Arrrghhh !"

"The baby is out.. It's a baby girl.." Tiffany had a weak smile on her face before her hands slipped off from Taeyeon's hands as her vision blurred.. blurred into a darkness. And she couldn't see nor hear a thing. It turned calm for her.

Tears pooled inside Taeyeon's eyes as she saw Tiffany just lay lifelessly there on her hold. Her cold body was drenched in sweat

"Tiffany.. come on.. please. Please open your eyes.. Our baby is here. Doctor ! Help ! My wife isn't reacting !"

It was Taeyeon's turn to grip on Tiffany's freezing hands, hoping Tiffany would grip in return. She kept on whispering things near her ear, and tears she couldn't hold back finally wetted her face. Taeyeon have her baby, now all she need was her wife to take a hold of their baby together

"Fany-ah.. let's go home and take care of our kids. Let's go home together"

But Tiffany didn't seem to hear her voice, and their baby's crying sounds.

-xxx-

A crying sound woke Taeyeon up from her snooze. It was Saturday morning where Taeyeon just want to stay in bed after a long week of work, and staying up late with Tiffany on her mind. But being the best parent she can be, she forced her sleepy body to waken up a little bit. She took a glance to the vacant side of their bed where Tiffany used to sleep on before she stood up. Taeyeon picked a loose muscle shirt that was on the floor and wore it. The three months old baby was still crying on her baby rocker bed when Taeyeon picked her up and hugged her close to her chest.

"You're hungry, baby ? Should daddy make you some milk ?" The baby could only cry when Taeyeon held her in her left arm and her other hand were busy making the formula milk

"Here you go.. drink up" Taeyeon put the rubber nipple infront her baby's mouth just to be refused. And the baby's cry worsen

"Why, baby ? You want mommy ?" Taeyeon hugged and rocked her baby gently hoping to subside the cry, but she didn't succeed. Then the baby snuggled her face to Taeyeon's chest, giving her a sign

"Omo, baby.. Daddy doesn't have milk for you. Can you just drink this first ?" She offered once again, and got refused for the second time

"You miss mommy, hm ? I already miss mommy too" She said before she pressed a kiss on her crying baby's cheek. Seconds after that, the bedroom door opened, revealing a beautiful woman in her night robe, her hands were carrying a tray full of foods.

"Wendy-yahhh.. Our baby is already awake ?"

The room was soon filled with wonderful scent of foods and smiles. The baby stopped crying as she recognized the sound and presence of her mom.

"She doesn't want to drink formula milk, Fany-ah" Taeyeon reported to her wife who walked to them after she put the tray on the vanity table. She gently passed Tiffany their baby who had smile on her face right after she saw Tiffany. All of the question got answered by the way their baby snuggled her face on Tiffany's chest. The mother settled herself on to bed before she undo the robe and offered her nipple to her hungry child. Taeyeon sat behind her wife and slipped her arms around her waist. Tiffany let out a contented sigh at the contact and rested her back even more to Taeyeon's front.

"I've made you a big breakfast. Eat, Tae. You said you're hungry" Tiffany said before she left a kiss on Taeyeon's cheek. Smile couldn't leave their faces on that one fine day. Taeyeon tore her gaze from adoring her cute baby to her wife's eyes. Taeyeon was lost in her wife's eyes. She was so in love. Or they were. Her hand went to tuck Tiffany's hair behind her ear and moved to tilt her chin up gently before she pressed their lips together

"I'm hungry for you" Taeyeon mumbled close to her lips before she nuzzled her nose to Tiffany's neck, breathing in her scent that she had been drunk herself on since last night

"We've been all over each other for all night long"

"But we didn't even reach the main course"

They were all over each other that night before. But they were stopped midway by their secondborn who were trained to sleep alone on her crib. She cried for her mom's embrace. And they just can't say no to their baby. They didn't realize how long they were all smiles talking about their once again interrupted late night activity and their cute little interrupter. Before they knew it, the baby on Tiffany's hold had already stopped drinking and her eyes were closing slowly in drowsiness.

"Wendy is not that Taeyeon-ish. She looks like you when she smile. I guess we all each have our mini-mes now" Taeyeon whispered with a soft giggle as she moved her pointing finger to caress the baby's small hand gently. Smiles filled the parents' face when they saw the baby's fist held onto Taeyeon's finger, reminding the time after she was born

 _-flashback-_

"Fany-ah.. let's go home and take care of our kids. Let's go home together" Taeyeon was a breaking mess. Tears had started to wet down her face as she thought her wife had left her by then

"Fany.. open your eyes, love. Come on"

Baby crying sound filled the hospital room. And before the doctor reach the bed to help, Taeyeon felt weak squeezes on her hands and heard a whisper

"Taeyeon.."

"Fany ! Gosh.. You made it. You.." Taeyeon could not carry her words on. She was so relieved. She press a kiss on the side of Tiffany's head and on her forehead

"Where's our baby, Tae ?" Tiffany asked weakly. Taeyeon kissed their joined hands while looking straight at Tiffany's also teary eyes. Just before Taeyeon could ask the nurses, the doctor came with a baby on her arms, wrapped by white blanket

"Congratulation, Sergeant and Mrs. Kim.. Your beautiful and healthy baby girl is here"

"I'll get her" Taeyeon said gently to Tiffany. After she got a nod, she walked to the doctor who immediately handed the baby to Taeyeon with a smile

"Thank you so much, doctor. Thank you so much for helping us" The doctor answered with a smile before she walked out of the room.

"Hey there princess. Welcome to this world. I'm your daddy" Taeyeon felt her heart melted at the sight of her baby. Their baby who looked up at her with her shining eyes. She gently kissed her head as she walked to Tiffany who were looking at them with tears on her eyes. She gave birth to their firstborn without Taeyeon on her side and Tiffany couldn't be more thankful for Taeyeon who were there for her that time around, holding her, supporting her physically and mentally.

"Say hi to mommy here" Taeyeon said with a smile as she passed their daughter to Tiffany's awaiting arms. Just when Taeyeon thought she couldn't be more in love, she saw Tiffany gently and carefully hugged their baby before she kissed the baby's head. The sight was purely beautiful. She sat on her previous seat neside bed and kissed the top of Tiffany's head

"Thank you so much, love. Thank you for giving us another beautiful bundle-of-joy to love. Thank you. And I love you so much" Taeyeon's words made another tear drop roll off from Tiffany's eye. She pressed another kiss on Tiffany's head and down for a brief one on her lips that made the both of the proud parents smile

"I love you too, Tae. Thank you for being here for us"

Tiffany was breastfeeding their newborn for the first time while Taeyeon wandered her finger on the baby's hand, caressing the small and soft hand.

"Oh, babe. How about Seungwan ? I really like that name. Kim Seungwan" Taeyeon said gently that time, suggesting name after name for their baby. They smiled when they saw the little one gripping on Taeyeon's forefinger as she stopped sucking.

"It sounds too manly, Taeyeon-ah"

"She gripped on my finger ! She wants the name" Tiffany giggled at Taeyeon's assumptions while she put her shirt back to cover her chest

"Let's give her a very feminine American name to balance it, then" Taeyeon suggested that Tiffany agreed immediately

"How about the name Irene suggested ? Peter Pan's Wendy ?"

"You're gonna name my beautiful daughter Peter Pan ? Not today, honey. Not today" Tiffany moved her free hand to pinch the giggling Taeyeon's arm

"Ouch. Wendy sounds good, babe.." Taeyeon trailed off as she felt the grip on her finger got loose. The sight of the sleeping baby made the parents giggle and smile like crazy

"My daughter Wendy Kim. Sleep well" The father kissed her baby's wrist where a soft pink hospital bracelet was circled around. It was written 'Daughter of Tiffany Kim' there and it made Taeyeon's heart felt jumpy. Taeyeon's eyes then met Tiffany's. And they smiled for each other for the nth time that day. Taeyeon leaned in to give her a sweet kiss on her lips and said

"My wife Tiffany Kim. You rest well, too. I have to go home, check on our big baby and bring back some of your neccessity here" Tiffany nodded obediently with a smile on her face

"Have a safe drive. Oh and please tell Yuri and Sooyoung I say thank you for their help"

"Of course, love. I'll be back soon" Taeyeon leaned in to give Tiffany another kiss on her lips, smiled for her wife and stood up. But right after she walked a few steps, there was a knock in the door before it creaked open and a very familiar face popped in

"Sarge ?"

"Oh hey. What are you doing here ? I was about to go home" Then their group of friends walked in, with smiles on their faces

"We brought some foods, and Tiffany's and your clothes so that you can just rest for the night"

"Ah.. Thanks, Jess ! Hey, Irene-ah. You're officially an unnie now. Go see your baby sister and mommy" Taeyeon said while ruffling her daughter's hair before the little one ran to the bedside

They all sat in the seats surrounding the mom and newborn baby, talking quietly as the young kids were asleep. Taeyeon was on the couch with Irene sleeping on her hold and the newborn was still on her mother's arms after the parents agreed on keeping their baby roomed in together with them.

"..and Taeyeon was like 'Hurry up Yul !' all the time, sounding like she was the one who were about to deliver the baby while hitting on the driver seat where I was sitting, trying hard not to crash the car" The adults kept on keeping their laughter low seeing Yuri reenacting both herself and Taeyeon exaggerately.

"I didn't do that !" Taeyeon retored also with a smile on her face

"You did, honey. I heard you. You were literally screaming near my ear when I was struggling with the pain" More laughs were heard while Yuri gave Tiffany a high five

"Well, you weren't that good as well, seobang. You were so nervous when I was about to give birth to Krystal that you took the wrong way to the hospital and ended up arriving at Sooyoung's place" Jessica said as she nudged her lover's arm

"Did I looked like a midwife to you, Yul ?" Sooyoung added up that made the laughter worsen

"Gosh, that deserves an award"

The night passes without the group noticing. And it was almost midnight when Sooyoung went home earlier than them and they decided to call the night off too.

"I'll visit you again tomorrow, hun. Have a good night. Once again, congratulation for you and baby Wendy" The blonde woman said while giving Tiffany a light hug. She gently caressed the baby's head with a smile on her face. She was so happy for her best friend

"Wendy is just so cute, T. Now I want another kid"

"Yul ! Your wife said she wants another baby" Hearing her name being called, Yuri turned her head to the sound source.

"Well, then let's go home quickly and make one, wife" Yuri said like a very greasy ahjussi while sneaking her arm around her blushing wife's waist and dragged her out of the room comically. That couple made Taeyeon and Tiffany shook their heads in disbelief like usual.

"See ya, Tiff. Bye, bud"

"Thanks guys !"

 _-flashback end-_

The parents still couldn't keep their hands to themselves. They were still hungry even after eating all the big breakfast Tiffany made. Because they were hungry for each other. The baby was comfortably sleeping on their spacey bed, surrounded by pillows while her parents were having a little bit of fun by themselves. Taeyeon was sitting on the warm rug on the floor, back rested to the bed and had her wife straddling her lap, kissing her lips passionately. Taeyeon felt her wife grinding her hips down on hers and she was more than happy to help. Her naughty hands that were on her hips moved down to her thighs, pushing up her night robe to reveal her pink panties clad lower part. Tiffany broke the kiss and decided to get naughty too by slipping Taeyeon's cotton shorts lower until her big bulge that was covered in black boxers was in sight. She bit her lower lip down at the sexy sight. Her hands found their way back to Taeyeon's cheek and leaned down to meet her lips at the same time her hips met Taeyeon's. They held their moans in as they were so close to their sleeping baby. Tiffany took the slight chance. She rubbed herself even faster, and also made Taeyeon grew harder and bigger for her.

"Tae.. do you think it's okay if we keep on going ?" Tiffany whispered out almost inaudibly. Taeyeon slightly nodded before she pulled Tiffany's head down for another kiss. Tiffany gave her an access after she felt Taeyeon's tongue licking on her lips. Their tongues immediately tangled in an intense battle inside Tiffany's mouth. Taeyeon sucked on Tiffany's tongue hard when Tiffany ground her hips down on hers hard that made both moaned softly to the kiss. Tiffany's breath hitched when Taeyeon trailed her hands up from her thighs, squeezed her butt, and up to cup her breasts. She pulled back from the kiss just to meet Taeyeon darkened eyes and her hella sexy smirk that made Tiffany feel things. Their eyes were locked to Taeyeon's hand that pulled the string of her baby blue night robe—yes, not pink. Taeyeon spreaded it open, revealing her wife's toned body. The two of Taeyeon's favorites being put together made her smile. The color blue and her wife's body. She loved it. Taeyeon's hands made their way to the curves of Tiffany's body that still moved to its own rhythm, grinding into Taeyeon. Tiffany really kept her words, Taeyeon thought. In just about three months, her wife already got back her body that never fails to make Taeyeon go crazy. Her waist was slim, slight contours of her abdominal muscle was visible for her eyes to see, and more of those beautiful arts Taeyeon didn't need to mention. Taeyeon locked her eyes on Tiffany's that looked straight at her as she slowly pushed Tiffany's chest to her mouth.

"Gosh.. Tae.." Tiffany threw her head back and held Taeyeon's head on her hands when Taeyeon's wet tongue teasingly flicked her nipple before she put it inside her mouth, giving it an immediate hard suck that made Tiffany arch her back at the feeling

"Taeyeon" Tiffany whispered once again while stopping Taeyeon's head and pulled her chest away from Taeyeon's mouth

"Yeah ?" Taeyeon looked up at her with her hazy eyes, her blonde long hair was a little bit messy, and her parted lips were wet with her own saliva. Seeing Taeyeon being so beautifully handsome, Tiffany couldn't resist but to take Taeyeon's lips in hers once again.

"Do you want to continue in the shower ?" Her offer were mumbled close to Taeyeon's smiling lips. Taeyeon ran her hands along the soft skin of Tiffany's back and said

"Let's go"

But before they could stand up, the bedroom door was opened. Taeyeon quickly helped Tiffany to tie her night robe before she let Tiffany get off of her lap. On the last seconds, Taeyeon hastily pulled her shorts up and threw a random cloth over her lower part.

"Mommy.. Daddy" The toddler called out while rubbing her sleepy eyes

"Hey, sweetie. Come here" Taeyeon patted the empty space between her body and Tiffany but the kid decided to sit on her mom's lap. Tiffany welcomed the small body on her hold, hugging her close and kissed the top of her head. She felt it had been too long since the last time she snuggled up with Irene because her newborn have been occupying the most of her time. But she was glad because her daughter was so understanding, she knows that her baby sister needs her mom more than her.

"It's only 6 in the morning.. Why did you wake up so early, Irene-ah ?" Tiffany asked as Taeyeon scooted closer to the duo, joining the instant snuggle pile

"Daddy said we're going on a date today. So I want to prepare" Irene's sleepy eyes were immediately gone after she realized that she had spilled the secret

"Hey.. where are you guys going without telling me ?" The mother scolded jokingly. Tiffany's eyes went back and forth to her husband's and her daughter's.

"Hey, Irene-ah it's supposed to be a secret !" Taeyeon said while she widen eyes and the parents could only laugh looking at their firstborn put her hands over her mouth and said

"Oopsie"

"It's a family date, mom. We're going for a very fun hike !"

-xxx-

After a fun drive that was filled with laugh, the military family that wore cute matching camo windbreakers finally reached Muir Woods. It was the place where Taeyeon and Tiffany once went for their rare date when they were younger. The pleasant memories there were a sugar for their hearts but coming back to that place with their little angels was a sugar that is sweeter than ever. Taeyeon's and Irene's hands were glued together for like the whole walk while her infant was carried inside the baby carrier on Taeyeon's front. The father and daughter kept on pointing things. Curious little Irene would basically asks everything that was interesting for her eyes. And with undying gleam in her eyes, Taeyeon would always explain and teach things to her little girl.

Tiffany walked behind them with her camera ready. She captured the beautiful scenery of the woods and her family. At some point, still with the smiles on their face, the duo would turn their back to face Tiffany, checking whether she was still with them or not. It was a perfect scene to be kept in a photograph. That made Tiffany couldn't help but to smile too for them and to her camera's LCD monitor. She loved how that picture was telling everything about them. Like the huge trees surrounding them, Taeyeon looked so tenacious for her family with a heavy backpack that was filled with their kids neccessity clung on her broad back, and a baby carrier on her front. And at the same time, she looked so affectionate by the way she intertwine her fingers with Irene's, and the way she would regularly hugs the all smiley baby Wendy. Making sure that the baby was well and kept warm. Taeyeon was like the root of their family, keeping everything safe and strong.

After she felt she had took enough photos, she jogged closer to Taeyeon's side and intertwined her fingers with Taeyeon's. Their eyes met before their lips did briefly. Contented smiles were apparent on their faces as they continued their journey.

-xxx-

"Good night, Princess" Taeyeon whispered to her sleeping firstborn that was already knocked out right after she touched her bed. She gently kissed her forehead before she covered her with the blanket and stood up. Taeyeon smiled when she saw the black poodle and white maltese puppies that already turned into adult dogs snuggled close to Irene after Taeyeon left her side. She also didn't forgot to pat their heads, thanking them for being good friends and personal securities for their daughters.

Tiffany was still rocking their secondborn on her hold, occasionally kissed her head as she patted her to sleep.

"Wendy's not asleep yet ?" Tiffany leaned her back to Taeyeon's front after she backhugged her, resting her chin on Tiffany's shoulder as she watched their little one started to fall asleep.

"Almost" Tiffany replied and rested her head on Taeyeon's

After a while, Taeyeon pulled away when she saw their baby finally fall asleep. Before Tiffany brought her to her crib, the parents each gave their sleeping baby's forehead a kiss.

"Good night, my littlest Princess" With that and smiles, Tiffany carefully put their baby inside the pink crib beside Irene's bed, pull the small blanket to cover her small body, and went outside their daughters' room with Taeyeon.

-xxx-

Despite of their tiredness and drowsiness, the couple couldn't keep their hands off each other's body. Taeyeon was lying on top of her wife who had her hands all over Taeyeon's body. Their mouths molded in a slow and loving make out session. Tiffany gently pushed Taeyeon by her shoulders when she needed to take a breath. Smiles grew on their faces when their eyes met. But not long after that, the smile on Tiffany's face got to be replaed by a pleasured frown when Taeyeon latched her mouth on a particular spot on her neck. Tiffany raised her legs to caress Taeyeon's sides with her thighs before she circled her legs around Taeyeon's hips. Taeyeon moved her hands to caress the length of Tiffany's thighs, feeling the soft white milky skin she loves so much. Her hands pushed her night robe up before she pulled Tiffany by her waist, making Tiffany feel how turned on she made her feel. Tiffany let out a soft moan at the feeling of Taeyeon's harden member pressing onto her clit.

Taeyeon still kept her mouth busy around Tiffany's neck, her hips on Tiffany's, while her hands started to work with Tiffany's robe. She stopped whatever she was doing when she spreaded it open. Her eyes was greeted with her wife's body in a very sexy two piece lingerie she had never seen before. But she liked it. She liked the surprise. While on the other side, Tiffany loved to see her lover's reaction. Sitting upright in between her spreaded legs, face flushed, lips parted, and her chest heaved up and down in excitement.

"You prepared ?" Taeyeon asked with a naughty smile on her face while running her fingertips lightly down Tiffany's stomach, and to the panties' waistband that made Tiffany's body writhed at the ticklish sensation.

"Just for you" Blush crept into Taeyeon's face after she saw Tiffany bit the tip of her forefinger while her legs moved up on Taeyeon's sides, pushing her sweatshirt up to uncover her amazing abdominal muscle. Following what her wife told her to, Taeyeon pulled her sweatshirt off and threw it on the floor before she settled herself back on top of Tiffany's body. Their lips found their way back to each other once again. Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck, letting all the spaces gone. Their kiss went hotter. Taeyeon still devoured her wife's lips and being devoured while her right hand moved up and down Tiffany's side, loving feeling of her soft skin on her palm.

"I like it" Taeyeon said in between their kiss

"Hm ?"

"What you prepared. I like it- no, I love it" Taeyeon's words made Tiffany smile once again. She was glad to hear that. Taeyeon gave Tiffany the last deep kiss before she trailed her lips and tongue down to her chest. Her tongue traced the outline of the bra, licking and nibling on the exposed parts of Tiffany's skin. She then licked her way down to her flat stomach, until she was on the same level with her womanhood. Taeyeon took her time well, giving each of Tiffany's inner thighs kisses before she ended it with a soft bite near her centre that made Tiffany's thighs closed in shock and pleasure. But her strong hands held them down in place. She mend her bite with a lick before she wetted her lips and latched them there, earning a hiss from the writhing lady. Her trail of kisses moved dangerously close to her clothed womanhood.

Taeyeon inhaled the scent she had missed for long months before she teased it with the tip of her nose, bumping the spot that made Tiffany moan and Taeyeon smile. Her next move made Tiffany lose her hands on her blonde hair. Taeyeon licked the clothed womanhood from the bottom to the top and ended it with a strong suck on her clit. She sat up when she decided to just stop the teasing. She just wanted to feel her wife as soon as she could. They locked their eyes when Taeyeon slipped her fingers under the lacy panties, asking Tiffany her permission to strip her. She only pulled it off from Tiffany's body when Tiffany nodded at her, giving her the permission. Once she succeeded, Taeyeon crawled back up Tiffany's body, and their lips met again in a breathtaking kiss

"Gosh, babe.. I can't hold it anymore.. I want you.. so bad. I want to feel you" Taeyeon said desperately in between their kisses

"I want you too, Tae.." The woman under replied with the same desire as Taeyeon. Her hands worked their way down Taeyeon's abs, and to her pants. Without wasting any time, she pushed them down Taeyeon's thighs. Tiffany bit her lower lip at the sight of Taeyeon kicking her pants and boxers off her. Taeyeon took a hold of her member that was already standing proud for her wife. She pumped her length fastly while she leaned down to kiss Tiffany once again. They both let out a sigh when Taeyeon teased her wife's entrance with her tip. Rubbing slowly, feinding out whether she was ready or not.

"Can I come in now ?" Taeyeon asked out when she felt she was wet enough. And she was right. Tiffany nodded to her question. She cupped both of Taeyeon's cheeks to glue their forehead together as Taeyeon started to fill her in slowly and gently. Breaths got heavier, hitting each other's lips everytime Taeyeon pushed in deeper and deeper, until she was fully in. Taeyeon gave Tiffany's cheek a peck before she traveled her lips down to her jaw and ear, giving her more pleasure as she kept her hips still for her wife to adjust to her size.

"Please try to move, Tae.. slowly" Taeyeon nodded and started to pull her length out slowly just like her wife told her to before she pushed back in. Tiffany's head rolled back in delight everytime Taeyeon drove back inside her. The feeling of Taeyeon's massive member inside her slowly made her lose her mind.

"Faster.." Tiffany started to enjoy the feeling too much. She ran her hands all over Taeyeon's back, tracing her contracting back muscle. Her fingers bumped into Taeyeon's bra clasp and she couldn't help but to unclasp it. Taeyeon just followed what Tiffany wanted. She let her bra being taken off her while she just kept on doing her thing. Tiffany's arms went back to circle Taeyeon's neck to pull her closer for a kiss. Taeyeon made a use of her free hands to take off Tiffany's night robe and bra which she just relented like that to Taeyeon. Once they're completely bare, Taeyeon broke the kiss and she sloppily wetted Tiffany's neck, and down to her mounds.

"Tae.. Mmmhm" Taeyeon's mouth played with Tiffany's right mound gently. She first flicked the nub with her tongue, before she put the peak inside her mouth, sucking and nibbling on it. She kept her mouth there for some more time until she brought them closer to their peak and an idea popped inside her mind. She moved her mouth up to give Tiffany a kiss and said

"Do you want to be on top ? I feel like having my sexy ass wife riding me" Taeyeon said naughtily near Tiffany's ear, knowing her wife won't reject. It was a win-win situation. They both loved that. After Taeyeon saw her blushing wife nodded, she happily flipped their position. Tiffany let Taeyeon shifted for a more comfortable position for awhile before she started to move her hips again, faster than Taeyeon did before.

"Yes, babe.. that's it- ride me good" The sight of her wife moaning as she rode her hastily turned Taeyeon on so bad. She just wanted to get over her release she haven't got for so long. Taeyeon fondled on Tiffany's buttcheeks greedily, assisting her on moving her hips to and fro, up and down. Before they knew it Tiffany's movement got more frantic, their soft moans and groans left their mouth more frequently, and it all ended up with Taeyeon witnessed her wife came beautifully. Tiffany's back was arched as she let out a silent scream. Her hips froze, and her inside clenched on Taeyeon hard, inviting her to her own climax. Tiffany lowered her body to kiss Taeyeon. Their lips moved gently but passionately against each other, without any hint of rush. Taeyeon moved her hands to Tiffany's back, caressing her soft back, calming her body down through the great aftershock.

After a while, Tiffany flipped their position back to the start, wanting to have Taeyeon's body over her. Having Taeyeon on top of her made her feel safe and at ease, totally what she needed after a mindblowing release. Tiffany caressed Taeyeon's muscly arms up and down that posessively trapped her head in between while having Taeyeon showering her face with loving kisses. Taeyeon was still awed at the sight of Tiffany's flushed face. She looked so cute and beautiful, yet so hot. And the fact that she was all hers brought a smile to her own face.

"Can you grab the blanket, Tae ?"

"Of course" Taeyeon gave Tiffany a sweet kiss on her cheek that left a smile on her before she pulled the blanket to cover their bare bodies. Once Taeyeon got back on top of Tiffany's body, Tiffany immediately wrapped her arms around her back before she pressed kisses on Taeyeon's shoulder and neck. They enjoyed the quiet by snuggling their faces together, stealing kisses, and soft caresses on each other's body.

"Tae ?"

"Yeah ?"

"How's being a father of two and an amazing hubby so far ?" Taeyeon giggled at the indirect compliment. She kissed Tiffany's nose once before she locked her eyes on Tiffany's. Love was apparent on their gazes, and happiness was flooding out

"It has been awesome, I guess. You know.. The job is nice.. and I get to come home to your embrace and kisses everyday, to my girls' laughter.. instead of Yuri's bad jokes" She joked, referring to her deployment days. Tiffany laughed and moved closer to Taeyeon after she removed herself from on top of Tiffany for a more comfortable pillowtalk session position. They shifted to lay on their sides and facing each other while keeping their lower parts still joined. Tiffany rested her head on Taeyeon's arm that has been her personal pillow.

"I still remember I married this soldier girl who was scared to have kids, though. Where did she go ?" Tiffany joked back before she leaned in to kiss Taeyeon's smiling lips

"She had evolved to a person who still tried her best on being a good head of the family"

"You are an excellent head of the family, Tae. You- I still think it's funny when you freaked out after I told you that I was carrying a baby. Baby Irene"

"God, I was too young.. we.. we made love for the first time so carelessly on our wedding night- and I thought I couldn't make a woman pregnant that easy. But it turns out, a month later.. boom.. you sent me a letter saying that you were pregnant ! I wasn't ready ! I didn't plan to make you carry my baby that soon- or atleast it will be less worrying if I wasn't on duty at the other side of the earth that time"

"Well, I wasn't too. The other funny thing was the just-turned-20 Taeyeon was like 'we don't need condoms, we're married !', gosh.. we were such a kid back then" They laughed again at Tiffany's reenactment of young Taeyeon. Tiffany's laughter slowly died down after she remembered about Taeyeon's and Irene's first meeting. She put her palm on Taeyeon's chest as she looked at her with full of love

"But I also remember how you first hugged Irene, how you kissed her forehead and tiny fingers. I knew right then that you would be the best for her, for me, and our upcoming baby—Wendy. I saw how hard you push yourself to be a responsible father for Irene. I realized how hard you worked to provide a better life for Irene and me back then.. And I'm always so thankful for that.." Taeyeon felt tears started to pool in her own eyes after she saw Tiffany's eyes. She had always been so thankful for Tiffany, too. And she was glad that Tiffany knew it. Taeyeon leaned in to kiss Tiffany's forehead gently, expressing her love for her

"You know, Tae.. You've been so awesome that I often think that.. the saying 'a daughter first love is her father' is really true. Irene just loves you so much. So, I really hope that she'll know how to choose a life long friend slash lover who is as perfect as you. That goes for Wendy too. I want my daughters to love and be loved by someone like their daddy. I want them to have the positive energy and love like their mom always got from their dad. From you" Tiffany said with so much love in her teary eyes. She smiled wide for Taeyeon before Taeyeon leaned in to kiss her tears away. Taeyeon let out a happy sigh as she wiped her own rare tears.

"What did I do to deserve you, Fany-ah ? To deserve our girls"

"It all started because you love me.. and it grows everywhere. I love you so much, Taeyeon"

"I love you lots, wife" They smiled brightly for each other while getting lost on their soulmates' eyes. Taeyeon then kissed Tiffany's lips with full of feeling and love, only broken when their souls felt like talking to each other for more.

They talked, laugh, and love until late night. Taking the chance of being together alone when their kids were fast asleep. But when they were snuggled up ready to call the night off, the baby monitor called them earlier. Just before Tiffany sat up to get their baby, Taeyeon stopped her from doing so

"I'll see what our baby wants" She said lovingly as she pecked Tiffany's lips. She smiled and wore her clothing wholeheartedly before she went to meet their baby despite of her heavy drowsiness and tiredness. When she was already presentable, Taeyeon walked out of their room to their daughters' with her light steps.

The night before Taeyeon's last deployment, Taeyeon promised a lot of things to Tiffany. Taeyeon was scared Tiffany couldn't hold onto her words anymore. But in the end, Taeyeon proved that she was a woman of her words. She kept all of her promises. Taeyeon really came back home to them, she accompanied Tiffany for the rest of her regular pregnancy check up, she sacrificed her hands to be crushed by her wife when she was giving birth, she would help Tiffany put the kids to bed every night, and she really woke up everytime Wendy cries at night—removing her title of being a heavy sleeper.

Things had been awesome for the couple themselves and their kids. On her 26th year of living, Taeyeon had became the best father and head of family she could be.

Tiffany's eyes roamed into the framed photographs that occupied their room's wall. They've added some new pictures there. They added picture of Irene's 6th birthday picture, the picture of their full-team family of four after Wendy was born, a close up picture of one day old baby Wendy, and the latest one was their family picture they took earlier that day at Muir Woods. They took the picture on the same spot where 19 year olds Taeyeon and Tiffany took 7 years ago. Comparing both the old and new photo, Tiffany knew how much their life and love has grown.

And by then, Tiffany was really sure that every moments of their life together was worth to be photographed.

The End.


	23. Wild

The Kim's only daughter wasn't the type who likes to meddle with people's business. She was probably one of those kids who will just shrug things off when another world war started in right before her own eyes.

Her eyes.

Her pair of deep silent eyes said a lot of things that not even her parents could fully understand. And her thin lips projected stories of no one.

It was all that until she decided to leave her comfort zone on her way home.

Taeyeon would usually take the long route to reach home from school. Her eyes simply enjoys pictures of waves crashing underneath her knees and her eardrums being pounded by words of the seagulls.

That day, just as she left the shore to the road that will end on her seaside two-storey modern house, a very unusually usual event stopped her track. But she didn't realized it back then that she had walked into something life changing.

Her eyes were used to see beach boys making mess, and her ears were used to hear their victorious laugh whenever they did something they thought was awesome. But none of it was awesome for Taeyeon. It wasn't awesome to bully a little girl her age, a cute little girl—or so, Taeyeon thought.

The three boys were surrounding the little girl, laughing at her shaky hands who were trying to fix the shattered lollipop on the pavement. Taeyeon's blood had never ran wilder than the time she saw one of the boys stomping his feet down on the scattered sugar crush, almost sandwiching the girl's hand if she didn't retreated it any sooner. The shortest one among them had her braids on his hands, pulling on them that made the girl cried even more and the roars of laughter burst in the open noon sky.

And that does it.

Taeyeon's feet were used to just walk away from chaos, and her fists were usually filled with her drawing books and coloring tools. She didn't know what got into her when she decided to drop all of her treasure, and tracked her ignorant steps to the crying girl with messy braids and a pair of round spectacles.

Forgetting about her small and scrawny figure, Taeyeon lurched at one of the boys that was probably older than her—and ofcourse bigger. Her fists she usually use to draw and color dragged her into her very first ever fist fight. She got an eye for an eye, even when in the end she managed to shoo them away by her accident hit that made one of the boys crouched in pain. She had never ever want to be fused in a riot but standing up before the other girl while watching the troublemakers running away in shame could exceptionally lifted her chin up.

Taeyeon didn't know her face hurts until she heard shrieks and saw the surprise on the girl's face. She touched her own cheek and it hurt like hell. Probably hurter than a stomachache.

"Tiffany ! Where are you ?!" A loud man voice was heard from the beach, startling the girl in a pink dress. Taeyeon was spinning her mind about all that has just happened. Her face stung in pain, and she was still finding out how to process the last 5 minutes of a whole new experience. Just before she concluded that the girl's name was Tiffany, the girl's hand reached to her dress' pocket before she quickly put an also pink lollipop on Taeyeon's small hand. Her hand gently balled Taeyeon's bruised fist, forcing her to take the last stick of sweetness she had.

"It's my favorite and it's really delicious. Eat it. It'll cure you. Thank you for—" Just when Taeyeon started to enjoy the sound of her soft voice, the same man voice interrupted

"Tiffany ! I'm going home now ! Hurry up and come here !"

"I will give you more after daddy give me more allowance. I have to go now. See you, friend" And with that, she left the bruised little girl with a stick of lollipop on her hesitating hand. Taeyeon watched the girl's figure slowly disappearing into distance before a stinging pain on the corner of her lips brought her back to her hand

"But my parents told me not to eat sweets" She said to no one.

Taeyeon had never even open a lollipop wrapper before. It was her first time. But she eventually found out how. When she felt her mouth being filled by the sweet strawberry flavor, her pain was gone immediately. And the thoughts of her new found friend—or just someone she met, occupied her mind instead of guilt from disobeying her parents. She quietly gathered her belonging and walked away from her house. She wanted to take more time to reach home.

Thinking maybe she could meet that girl again to say thank you for giving her, her first sweets ever. Or she can just finish her lollipop and find excuses for her wounds.

-xxx-

But Tiffany didn't just gave Taeyeon sweets she bought every time her dad gave her allowance. Tiffany gave Taeyeon her heart, her smile, and her all that Taeyeon gladly gave Tiffany back in return.

Ever since they met when they were just 10 years young, they've grown up together, being the bestest friends of all, and

being so in love with each other.

Their parents knew their friendship even though they didn't really like that. But they had no idea that their kids weren't just hanging out a lot together after school. They had no idea that their kids were running away from the cold harsh reality for atleast half of their day, each days. Because Taeyeon and Tiffany knew their parents would never take them as they were. Just like the world.

-xxx-

Soft thuds of bags echoed in the narrow and quiet alley that ends in the secluded area of the beach. Two senior high school students were all over each other, kissing, breathing heavily, and hands roaming freely. The charming blondie trapped her brownie to the wall, sandwiching the beautiful girl in between the wall and her own body. She pressed their lower parts together as she ran her hands to the clothed mounds infront of her, squeezing them, eliciting moans from the other girl.

"Taeyeon" She called out breathlessly after she broke the kiss. Responding to the call, the blonde named Taeyeon tore her gaze from her secret lover's wet parted lips to her clear brown eyes. Her eyes immediately talked to Taeyeon's silently. She knew Taeyeon owe her an explanation for all those sudden posessiveness, and they needed to talk about it. Taeyeon got what she wants and she let out a sigh as she moved her hands to the curve of her waist

"I don't like it, okay ? I just don't"

"My contact lenses ?" Taeyeon nodded, her eyes were filled with jealousy

"But you said I look pretty without my glasses. So I got them"

"You don't just appear pretty on my eyes only. But on every boys' eyes. I don't like to share when it comes to you, Tiffany. I don't like seeing those guys staring and drooling over my girl"

Oh how Taeyeon wish she could put her arms around Tiffany's shoulder everywhere, telling the world that she was hers and hers only.

"You are not.. sharing me with anyone. I won't let them. Let them stare, Taetae.. Because you're the only one who can do more than staring at me. I let you touch me.." She whispered her last sentence as she put her hands over Taeyeon's, guiding them under her short skirt to the sides of her soft thighs, and up. Her hands left Taeyeon's under her skirt to circle her neck, her lips left a teasing kiss on the corner of her lips

"..I let you kiss me.." Tiffany whispered that time before she kissed Taeyeon's mouth hard that made the latter frown at the overwhelming feeling. Taeyeon let out another sigh after Tiffany's lips left her. Just when she leaned in to get back the lost feeling of her lips, Tiffany dodged her needy lips with a smirk. She saw Taeyeon's eyes protesting. But before Taeyeon could protest even further, Tiffany stopped her by whispering close to Taeyeon's ear

"..And I let you do much more. Like.. I let you being inside me, filling me up, and pleasure me like no other.. What are your thoughts about doing one of those things I let you right now.. ?" Taeyeon kept silent as she had Tiffany sensually dragging her fingertips over her prominent jawline and down to her neck

".. or all of them ? Hm, good looking ?" Tiffany smiled seeing Taeyeon's smile in a split second before she shut her eyes close as Taeyeon latched her lips on hers, claiming her with a passionate kiss. Taeyeon's hand pulled Tiffany closer by her butt and she pressed her hard on even more to her clothed womanhood, grinding slowly, surely making her lover moan to the kiss. Her fingers went up, slipping in under her panties' waistband

"Tiffany.. can I ?" She mumbled close to her parted lips. Tiffany felt Taeyeon's breath tickling her lips and she couldn't help but to nod. With that permission, Taeyeon got on her knees as she pulled Tiffany's panties down to her thighs. Tiffany held her breath seeing Taeyeon kneeling infront of her and scooted closer. And the thing she knew after was she could only close her eyes to the sensation of Taeyeon's lips on her inner thigh. She bit her lip as she felt Taeyeon's teasing kisses trailed up to her awaiting centre. The kneeling girl breathed in and out the scent she love so much, grazing her lover's womanhood lightly with the tip of her nose in process. Tiffany looked down and shiver ran down her back when she met Taeyeon's darkened eyes. Taeyeon pushed Tiffany's skirt up from covering her face, letting the cool blowing air hits Tiffany's heated core. They maintained their eye contact.

Their wild eyes locked at each other until Taeyeon latched her lips on Tiffany's clit, giving her a hard suck that made her arch her body and forcefully broke the eye contact. Tiffany locked her eyes back to Taeyeon's, looking at her who kept on leaving small licks and teasing kisses here and there. Her hands gripped on Taeyeon's hand that was holding up her skirt, and her heart skipped when Taeyeon held onto hers back with the cloth in between their hands.

Taeyeon pulled back for a smile before she leaned back in, flatten her tongue, dragging it from Tiffany's dripping wet hole and up to her clit. She ended it with another hard suck there that made Tiffany let out a strangled moan. Taeyeon loved what she was witnessing. She saw her girl resting her back against the wall. Her body writhed sexily to her actions, her hips bucked gently to every of Taeyeon's sucks and licks. And her mouth. Her mouth hung open, moans and Taeyeon's name slipping out from between her pink plump lips.

Taeyeon got back on her feet after she felt that Tiffany was wet enough. They caught each other's gaze and smiled. Tiffany's hands pulled Taeyeon by her unbuttoned plaid shirt's colar and caught her lips. The brown haired moaned to the kiss when she tasted a hint of herself on her lover's mouth. She gently bit down Taeyeon's lower lip that made her parted her lips to welcome Tiffany's tongue with her own. Taeyeon was so into the kiss that she didn't realized a pair of hands unbuttoned her jeans and one of them slipped inside it. Electricity ran inside her body when a hand landed on her crotch, giving it a light squeeze and caresses

"Are we really gonna do it here ?" The blonde asked and ended it with a smile and a kiss

"Well, can you hold it all the way home ?" Tiffany caught the same smile and another kiss on her lips before she saw Taeyeon cutely shrugged her shoulders, leaving the decision fully on Tiffany. She didn't like the idea of doing it out in the open, even if the chances of having people walk over them was probably a million to one. But she liked the idea that it probably could make Taeyeon feel better. She knew how much Taeyeon wants to claim her as hers infront of the world. After making up her mind, Tiffany finally said

"I don't think I can" With a smirk, Taeyeon watched her taking off her panties down her legs before she snatched it away from her and put it on the back pocket of her tight jeans. Knowing her lover got her eyes on her, Taeyeon tried to attractively pulled her jeans down a little bit, followed by her boxers. Just enough to let her member out. Tiffany really couldn't hold herself even longer when she saw the sight of Taeyeon touching herself, getting herself ready even more. She lifted her right leg and ran her own thigh on Taeyeon's side before Taeyeon's hand hooked it up on her side.

"Fuck me" Tiffany said naughtily while she circled her arms loosely around Taeyeon's neck and had her lower lip in between her teeth that made another smirk grew on Taeyeon's blushing face.

"Fuck you ?" They smiled in between their kisses and muffled their own giggles. Taeyeon held Tiffany's thigh with her left hand while her right that was still making herself harder before she stoppped to align it to Tiffany's wet entrance.

"I'll be honored to. I'm going in, babe" Taeyeon said and kissed Tiffany's cheek sweetly. She then started to push in carefully and slowly after Tiffany gave her a nod as a permission. They moaned out in pure pleasure as their hips met each other. Tiffany stopped herself from falling by wrapping her arms around Taeyeon's shoulders. Her arms circled tighter, feeling more pleasure given by Taeyeon's mouth that covered some parts of her neck and ear with her kisses.

"Hold on tight" Tiffany did what Taeyeon asked and let Taeyeon lifted her other leg up to her waist. Once they're settled, Taeyeon started to move her hips slowly to not hurt her lover. Their lips met in a deep kiss as Taeyeon picked up their pace. Tiffany broke the kiss breathlessly as she needed the air. Her breath hitched when she felt a pair of soft lips on her neck. Instinctively, she craned her neck to give Taeyeon more space. Taeyeon kissed, nibbled, and ran her tongue all over the place she could reach carefully to not leave any marks. The brunette's fists balled Taeyeon's shirt inside, her lips let out soft moans of pleasure she couldn't held in.

Tiffany loved everything Taeyeon did to her. How her gentle kisses sent her body wild. How she sent her senses to higher clouds by being inside her,hitting every of her right spots on every of her thrusts. She moved her body faster than before to lead Taeyeon for a closer taste of the little slice of heaven. Their burning eyes locked and lips met every once in a while as Taeyeon moved faster and deeper. Moans and groans were heard more frequent, movements got more needy. The pleasure pushed them closer to the peak and with the last deep and hard thrust, Taeyeon took them to jump over the peak of the pleasure.

Taeyeon gave Tiffany's flushed cheek a sweet kiss before she smiled feeling Tiffany snuggled her face on Taeyeon's neck. She kept her hips moved in a slow and gentle movements as she gave both bodies some time to enjoy the aftershocks. She rested her cheek on Tiffany's shoulder and gave her soothing kisses everytime she felt Tiffany's body that was pressed close on hers shuddered in post ecstasy. She started to feel the burn on her arms and waist for securing Tiffany on her hold for too long. But she wouldn't mind doing that for hours if it means she could be that close to her.

"Are you planning to put me down on my own feet anytime soon ?" Tiffany asked with a smile. She pressed her lips on Taeyeon's after Taeyeon shook her head for an answer

"You're just always too strong when it comes to this. Use the strength in gym class, Taetae" Hearing her teasing tone, Taeyeon scoffed with a smile and silenced her once again with her lips.

-xxx-

The memories of their younger selves running around and laughing at everything played inside Taeyeon's head as they walked hand-by-hand in the shore. She still remember how her heart race when the breeze ran through Tiffany's long hair. Taeyeon wasn't sure whether she got the sweetness from the candy in her mouth or Tiffany who literally smiled at her every 10 seconds. Her thoughts and steps were stopped by a tug on her arm and a soft lips on her own. Tiffany broke the cute and innocent kiss with a smile that made Taeyeon's heart throbbed even more.

That smile on Tiffany's face was always the same. The same old smile that Taeyeon fell hard for her everytime. The only difference was that time, she could adore that smiling lips with her own.

"What was that for ?" Taeyeon asked, her dreamy voice showed how love-struck she was

"Nothing. Can't I be extra clingy to my girlfriend just because I want to ?" Tiffany answered as she tighten her grip on Taeyeon's hand and hugged her arm. She snuggled her head cutely on Taeyeon's shoulder that made Taeyeon couldn't help but to smile and rest her own head on Tiffany's.

After some more time of light talk and walk, they walked back to the dunes and sat side by side, enjoying the view of the beach they see everyday. It was almost evening, the sky was on its way to turn into shades of orange, with clouds spread all over it.

"I really want to have a small house there on top of that hill.." Taeyeon said out of the blues

"..with swimming pool, cozy living room. Also a huge window so that I can see the aeroplanes passing by. And I also want a girl named Tiffany there.."

That was unusually usual for Tiffany. They tell each other everything. But hearing Taeyeon talk about that kind of things was new for her

"..let's live together. Live with me, Tiffany. We'll build our own house. A little bit far from other people so that they can't judge us"

"You're crazy. We're just high schoolers" Tiffany answered with a smile and kiss on her lips. It was impossible in her eyes. But she did want to live with Taeyeon. No matter how their house will be

"Well, it doesn't have to be done like tomorrow. And I got something to tell you. Actually, I've started to work for almost a month"

"What ?! Why didn't you tell me ?!" Tiffany's eyes widen in shock. She shove Taeyeon's away lightly to show her annoyance for keeping a thing from her

"It's not a big deal—"

"It is ! Now speak !"

"Okay, okay.. You know that I love animals right ?" Tiffany nodded

"I'm working as a vet assistant ! How cool is that ?"

"Reaaaaally cool. But it's not cool that you didn't tell me about it"

"I actually wanted to give you a surprise. Not this way, though. I wanted to secretly build a house for us. But I thought it will be too long and I just can't keep a thing from you any longer" The fact that Taeyeon said finally brought a smile to Tiffany's face. She threw her arms around Taeyeon's shoulders and pulled her closer to kiss her smiling cheek

"I would do anything you ask me to, Tae. So, ofcourse.. I would love to live with you.. But our parents, Tae.. They doesn't even know about us"

"I'll speak up for us"

"It's not that easy. You know they won't accept us. Your parents are even barely approving us being friends"

"I know. I know that it won't be easy as well. But I can try. We'll try. I'll tell my parents first tonight"

"What ?! That fast ? Should I go to your house ?"

"It's okay, Fany-ah. I can manage. And I'll accompany you when we're going to tell your dad" Tiffany nodded and gave Taeyeon's hand a squeeze before she finally widen her eyes in shock at the mention of her father

"I should go home, Tae. My dad will be home at any moment"

"Let's go"

-xxx-

"Thank you for the meal"

Even after they've finished their dinner, Taeyeon still couldn't say the words. She gulped as she thought about her promise to Tiffany. Her body shifted uncomfortably in her seat, to the left, to the right, finding the comfortable spot she just couldn't fine. As her parents almost stood up from their seats, Taeyeon knew she had to say it. Then or never. She took a grip on the air, and said

"Mom, dad ?"

"What is it, honey ? You want to eat more ?" Her mom said as her hand reached to Taeyeon's plate

"No, mom, no.. I just have.. something to say" The parents rose their eyebrows in confusion sensing the nervousness. They exchanged looks before they focused their curious eyes to their daughter who hung her head low. Taeyeon took a breath in and lifted her head to meet her parents' eyes

"I'm currently dating someone right now. I.. I have a girlfriend" Silence filled the tense dining room before smiles burst out from the older pair

"That's great, honey ! We have actually started to talk about you and dating. We don't oppose you to date someone. You're on the age to start dating" A hint of relieve filled Taeyeon's heart when she saw her dad nodded to her mom's words. And smiles filled their face.

But the worst is yet to come

"So who's the lucky girl, kid ? Do we know her ?" The only man in the dining table asked out in his calm fatherly voice

"Actually, yeah.. It's Tiffany. I'm dating Tiffany. We're together"

And that wiped the smiles off their faces.

"Tiffany ? Tiffany Hwang ? As in that drunkard boatman's daughter ?"

"Yeobo.. don't say that.." The kind looking woman gently put her hands on her husband's arm, calming him down. But all she got was a loud voice

"I'm just saying the truth !"

"Taeyeon, honey-"

"I know you don't like her dad. But I love Tiffany. Mom, dad.. Please.. please just please let us be. I have never asked for anything else. And now I just wish to have your blessings.. Nothing more.. Please"

Taeyeon was the type of kid who just obey every of their parents' words. As a kid, she wasn't even allowed to eat sweets. Because her parents were dentists. A pair of one-hell well known dentists. And she didn't even protest.

Saying all those words, asking, begging for something was the first one for her.

But, well.. Tiffany was her first love, the first person she kissed, the first person she wanted to stand up for, and the first one to give Taeyeon sweets. Tiffany saved her from the shadow by shining bright lights on her. She dragged her out from her chained zone. She taught her that there must be first times on anything. She was always there for Taeyeon's firsts, their firsts.

And she managed to drove the calm kid wild.

"How long has it been ?"

"Almost 4- 4 years.."

"And you just told us now ? I don't want to know more. End it"

"Dad ! please—"

"Don't raise your voice on me, kid ! You can date anyone you like beside that Hwang's daughter. I don't want to associate with that sot"

"Yeobo !"

"What ?! You still care about him, huh ?! Why don't you just take care of that daughter of yours.." Taeyeon frowned seeing the scene infront of her, her parents screaming at each other, before a finger being pointed angrily at her

"..and teach her how to not fall in love with the wrong person !" He stood up fumingly as he threw his napkin down the table. His eyes pierced through Taeyeon's own before he reached her hand out to Taeyeon

"Give me your phone"

"Yeobo, that isn't necessary. Taey—"

"It is ! Now give me before I take everything"

Taeyeon just kept her outside cool even when her inside was burning. She won't be able to contact Tiffany without it. And that was exactly what her dad wanted. Taeyeon silently took her phone from her sweatpants' pocket and put it on her dad's palm

"You are not allowed to contact her. Finish it at school. If I ever caught you meeting her ever again, you won't have your phone back" The man said clearly while he put the gadget inside his pants' pocket

"I—"

"I'm going for the night shift. You better end that relationship really soon, Taeyeon. I don't want to know anything but that"

-xxx-

 _"..Listen, Taeyeon.. I think you should know why your dad doesn't like Tiffany that much. It's not because of all the status. That she's a boatman's daughter. But it's because of her father himself. Your dad would still dislike her father and her even if they were billionaires. So, your dad, Tiffany's dad, and I were best friends since we were young. We were just like you and Tiffany, hanging out a lot afterschool. As time goes by, as we grew up, things got complicated. Your dad and Tiffany's dad liked me, but I chose Tiffany's dad at first.. It wasn't bad, your dad respected our choices wholeheartedly like a man he is. Tiffany's dad and I loved each other—atleast I thought so. Until we found him cheating behind my back. Your dad was furious, he let go of me just to be cheated like that. I don't hate Tiffany's dad- well, ofcourse I did at first.. But not anymore because I have your dad now.. the one who is faithful to me since then. And I'm also not saying that Tiffany is bad for you or anything, because I have never got the chance to talk much to her. In fact, I would like to know her more if I got the chance to. About your dad, I'll try to talk to him slowly, okay ? You have my support for now, Taeyeon-ah. I would still agree to every of your choice as long as you don't make a bad one. You've obeyed too much of our choices. Now, I want to respect your choice and decision, too"_

It was probably Taeyeon's first time locking her room's door and jumping out of the window. With her hood covering her head, she walked fast under the moonlight and in between the cold night air to Tiffany's house.

After she got there, she saw Tiffany's dad sleeping on their living room's couch with bottles of drinks on the table beside him. Then she knew that the coast was clear. She snuck to the right side of the house, to Tiffany's room's window. She silently hid herself with the shades from the boats until she got to Tiffany's room. A dim ray of light seeped out from between the pink curtain, giving Taeyeon's curiousity a peek of what were her lover was doing. It was midnight but the first sight that came inside Taeyeon's vision was Tiffany who were praying on her bedside. She had a smile on her face while she waited for her to finish.

After she was done, Tiffany stood up and reached out to her flip phone, expecting a reply from Taeyeon she didn't got. She huffed out in disappointment when she only saw a picture of them as the wallpaper, and still no new message. She put it back in place again and positively thought that Taeyeon was just too immersed on studying that she forgot to check her phone. Just before she walked to turn the lights off, she heard knocks on her window. When she was too scared to see, see heard a follow up whisper

"Tiffany. It's me" Tiffany recognized the voice instantly. She quickly walked to the window and pull the curtain open, revealing her smiling lover

"Taeyeon ?" She greeted confusedly in a whisper. She expected just a short message from her but she got the person herself. Tiffany couldn't help but to leaned out from her bedroom's window to cup Taeyeon's cold cheeks with her warm palms and pull her in for a kiss

"Hey"

"What are you doing here ? I don't think my dad is asleep yet"

"He's asleep. I saw him from the living room's window" Tiffany's lips formed an 'o' shape before she gave Taeyeon another sweet kiss on her lips

"I sent you a message. Why didn't you answer ? Are you okay ?"

"Sorry. A long story. I'll tell you later. It's kinda cold outside—"

"Come in, Tae"

"No. Grab your warm clothes and have a walk with me ?"

They walked under the clear night sky, hand in hand. The walk was rather quiet as they were distracted by the view. They set out a mat down and got under the blanket that Taeyeon had prepared. Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany who rested her head on her shoulder as they sat side by side. All settled for a talk they needed

"It didn't turn good isn't it ?" Tiffany finally broke the silence first. The question had been bothering her for the whole walk even though she already knew what happened from the look on Taeyeon's eyes.

"Yeah.. my dad.. he even took my phone away. I'm sorry I didn't answer your message"

"No, it's okay, Tae.. It's not your fault.."

They fell into silence as they pondered on which part they should start to talk about. There were too many things that were waiting to be settled.

"..I'm just no good for you, Tae—"

"Hey don't say that—"

"I know I am, Tae. That's just what it is" Hearing a sudden sob, Taeyeon pulled away to meet her eyes. Her heart broke immediately on the first tear she shed. Taeyeon leaned in to kiss the tear away just to be dodged. And Taeyeon felt her heart crumbled even more being rejected like that. But she just let Tiffany wiped her own tear as she sat in silence

"I know your parents won't accept me. You're too good for me, Taeyeon-ah. I know that. I can't give you anything. But I still get greedy, I still want you. I only want you—"

Tiffany's words were cut by a hug that wrapped her body inside. She tried to push her away but Taeyeon kept her unmoved

"I bet you know that I only want you, too, Tiffany. Don't you say any of that ever again. Don't say that you can't give me anything. You give me love. And that's all I ever need.."

Another silence filled the air before Taeyeon broke it

"..I love you, Tiffany"

Hearing Taeyeon's sincere voice saying those words will always be the reason of her uneven heartbeats. She couldn't held back the tears she had been holding in for long by then. Her arms finally found their ways around Taeyeon's waist as she wailed out in her embrace. The place that made her feel safe more than being under her house's roof.

Tiffany eventually calmed down and let all of her worries fly away for that moment. She let Taeyeon mend her hurting heart with her sweet jokes and light kisses here and there. Once the mood got better, Taeyeon slowly explained all that happened with her parents, including the true reasons.

"..do you want to go for an ice cream date tomorrow ? We can go after my shift is done" Tiffany smiled and nodded at the offer. She lifted her head from Taeyeon's arm and leaned in to gently captured Taeyeon's upper lip in between her lips. Their lips engaged in a slow liplock session as Taeyeon pulled Tiffany closer by her waist. The lying bodies were pressed onto each other closer, legs were entangled into one, keeping the warmth flowing back and forth their bodies. Tiffany broke the kiss with a smile after some time. She then placed her head back on Taeyeon's arm that was regularly spread out to be her personal pillow. She moved closer and sighed when her head was snuggly tucked under Taeyeon's chin. Her nose inhaled Taeyeon's scent that kicked her sanity out of her mind immediately.

How she wish she could feel that safe everyday. Being so close to Taeyeon, having her arms wrapped posessively around her body, and hearing her heart that beat just for her.

"Give me some more years.. we'll build our own house. And I'll be able to hug you to sleep anytime you're sleepy" Taeyeon said, just like she heard what Tiffany was thinking about. Her voice was soft and full of hope. She wanted that as much as she wants.

Taeyeon smiled at the feeling of her sure nods and the tightened hug on her back.

"I'm always yours. No matter what. I love you, Tiffany"

Tiffany felt her body warmed up by her words and the comfort managed to swallow her down into a sleep as she felt Taeyeon caressed the back of her head soothingly.

She doesn't mind being around the chilly night air when she have Taeyeon next to her, effortlessly being her fireplace. Few more years till the day they finally have the same roof wasn't a long wait when she have Taeyeon. Anything as long as she have her.

-xxx-

"I'll see you at school later" Taeyeon said as they finally arrived infront of Tiffany's small house. She held both of her hands in hers. Smiles were apparent on their faces looking at each other that were bathed in a dim ray of sunlight. Taeyeon scanned the quiet streets before she leaned in to press her lips on Tiffany's softly.

"I'll see you. I love you, Tae" They smiled for each other once again after Tiffany's lips left Taeyeon's cheek

"I love you too. Now go in. Try to sleep more for a while" Knowing Taeyeon wouldn't go home until she saw her enter her house, Tiffany nodded immediately. Her fingertips traced Taeyeon's palms before she finally walked away, leaving her smiling lover in the front yard. Her feet took some steps away from Taeyeon and she had missed her already. She missed being wrapped around her arms and feeling her skin on hers. Betraying herself, Tiffany turned her heel to face the shocked Taeyeon and immediately cupped her freezing cheeks by her palms before she crashed her lips on hers. After some brief moments, Tiffany broke the kiss with a smile and blushing cheeks. Then it was Taeyeon's turn to kiss her forehead, down to her nose and ended it on her lips.

"Now go" Taeyeon said with a smile that made Tiffany turned her back again for the second time and walked to her room's window. Before she jumped through the window, she cutely waved her hands to Taeyeon who waved back in return

Just right after Tiffany closed her window and saw Taeyeon's back slowly fading out from her vision, she got her body under her blanket, curling up and hoped to get a little bit rest before the class starts. She felt funny, thinking about how being outside with Taeyeon could be warmer than being inside her room and under the warm blanket. She was too in love.

Slowly but surely her tiredness dragged her to the dreamland. Just when she almost open the gate there, her bedroom door slammed open. Her body jerked in shock and she quickly sat up. She saw her father on the doorway, with a glass bottle on his hand. The old man looked messy. He got dark circles under his eyes and his lips were pale and chapped

"Dad ? You shouldn't drink that early in the mo—"

"Where have you been ?" Tiffany's face turned white at his cold voice. That was the end for her, she thought.

"I- I was sleeping"

"I mean.. where have you been all night ?"

"Dad.. you've drink this too much. I'll make you some soup" She stood up and tried to take the bottle from the tipsy old man but he avoided her

"Don't try to divert the conversation, Tiffany. Answer me !" The loud voice filled the small room. There was some seconds of silence before the girl decided to say something

"I was out with Taeyeon"

"So she's the one you were kissing just now ?"

The end seems closer for her. She kept silent before another scream made her flinch

"Answer me !"

"Tae- Taeyeon is my bestfriend, dad"

"You know how much I hate liars, Tiffany. I saw you kissed her from the living room ! What kind of bestfriends kiss each other ?! Huh ?!" He screamed once again before he took another gulp from the bottle

"Dad, please stop drinking that—" Tiffany attempted to take the bottle once again. But he moved his arm away from hers that made the bottle hit the corner of Tiffany's lips

"You don't tell me what to do !" The tears she was holding was finally freed. It hurt so bad that blood started to seeped out of the cut.

"You're dating her aren't you ?!"

"Answer !"

"How long has it been ?!"

She just kept quiet and her terrified thin body tried to escape the strong grip on her shoulders

"SAY SOMETHING, TIFFANY !" With that, he pushed her daughter's shaky body down to the bed. Tiffany immediately moved to the corner of the bed, knees pressed close to her chest and hands over her ears. The old man threw the bottle angrily on the floor. Shards of glass shattered everywhere and the piercing breaking sound broke Tiffany even more. He took a hold of his daughter's wrists and pulled it away from covering her ears. He pulled her by her wrist to his eye level. Tiffany could only cry silently while avoiding her dad's eyes

"LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING !" He screamed infront of her face. And Tiffany did. Her scared eyes met his fuming ones.

"LISTEN ! YOU END THAT SHIT RIGHT AWAY ! END IT !"

"D- dad.. I.. love her.." Tiffany didn't know what gave her the courage to say that. It was the truth. And she didn't regret to fight for her luck.

But all she knew after that was her body being slammed back down harshly and her chin being grabbed forcefully

"YOU BETTER END IT, TIFFANY ! BECAUSE IF I EVER SAW YOU WITH HER AGAIN.. I'LL KILL HER ! TAEYEON ONCE AGAIN AND I'LL KILL HER INFRONT OF YOU !"

With that, her bedroom door got slammed close once again, leaving Tiffany curled up alone. Crying and hurting. Thinking about whether she should tell Taeyeon or not. Whether she should keep a thing from her for the first time or just tell her and cry in her hold.


	24. Fools

Tiffany didn't know how long she had been curled up in her bed, crying. Her usually sweet-scented room was replaced with a strong scent of alcohol. A complete mixture of bitterness and tears. It probably the first time she witnessed her dad throwing a huge tantrum on her. She was scared, she needed someone to come over and hold her.

Her body jerked in shock when she heard her bedroom door cracked open. Judging by the strong footsteps, she knew it was her dad. The main cause of her fear. Without looking at the other person, Tiffany moved to the corner of her bed more and hid her head in between her arms, earning an audible sigh from the old man.

The man bent down to gather up the broken pieces of the bottle he threw hours ago. He then cleaned the floor before he washed his hands and went back inside his daughter's room. He sat on the edge of Tiffany's bed, finding the right first word to say. In the end, he sighed out once again before calling out the name he gave to his daughter

"Stephanie" His voice was rather soft, and filled with guilt. But still stern enough to kept Tiffany unmoved

"Stephanie" He called out once again, with the same voice

"Let me treat your wound"

With that, she peeked over her arm, only to meet a sight of her father. She could tell that he was fully sober, he wore fresh clothes and his hair that was brushed to the back was still a little bit wet from the shower.

"Come here" He said while offering his hand out for Tiffany to hold on. And Tiffany did. Her soft feminine hand trembled under her father's rough palm. She lifted her weak body off the bed and scooted closer to the man. It was quiet when her dad applied iodine on a cotton ball and aligned it to the corner of Tiffany's lips

"Look, I'm really sorry for what I did" Tiffany flinched, not because of his voice but the stinging pain on her cut. Once he was done, he put the cotton away before he softly lay his hand on Tiffany's

"Your mom would've throw me out of this house if she found out about this" He joked out with a giggle, remembering about their good days when there were three of them. It brought a small smile on Tiffany's face as another tear streamed down her face. She missed her

"I'm begging you, Steph. Please end it. For me and your mom" When he only got a deadpan face as an answer, he let out a sigh

"It's our dream to see our only daughter walking down the aisle, happily marrying a good man who can protect you forever.. not a girl.. you know-.. um.."

"..you're still young. This is not the end of the world. That girl is not the world. You resembles your mom greatly. You're beautiful. I'm sure there are many good guys out there who would like to protect you like a man can. Who can provide a life for you and your future kids.."

"..please, Steph ? Please don't disappoint us. Please just live normally like any other people—" lines of heavy coughs cut his sentence. He took a glance over his hand that he used to cover his mouth and found a trace of blood. He quickly balled his fist and hit it in his jeans' pocket

"Please end it for us. For me and mom" And with that, he left Tiffany once again. Thinking about how she should choose between her parents and the love of her life.

She closed her eyes as she felt more tears escaping. She fought the pain in her chest as she inhaled and exhaled.

 _'For mom'_

-xxx-

"Would you like to wear it now ?"

"No. It's a gift. For my girlfriend. Please wrap it prettily" Taeyeon said brightly with a smile. At that time, nothing would stop her from being such a sweet lover for Tiffany. Nothing would scare her from being judged. She wouldn't care. Later that day she would wrap her arm around Tiffany's shoulders and tell her that she love her when they walk around the crowds.

"That's very sweet of you. She would love this"

The blonde girl and the shop assistant exchanged smile for the last time before Taeyeon went out of the store with a pretty small pink paper bag.

It was Taeyeon's first pay day and she just want to spend her very first earning for her lover. She bought flowers, candies, and a bracelet for her. Thinking Tiffany skipped school because she was sick or overslept because the outdoor night before, Taeyeon hoped her surprises would make the latter smile.

Her hopeful steps took her to Tiffany's front yard. A smile crept into Taeyeon's face when she saw a glimpse of her lover from behind a boat that was parked there. But a sight of a beardy man wiped the smile off her face. Mr. Hwang wasn't supposed to be there, like Tiffany said few hours before. Taeyeon was supposed to pick Tiffany up for their ice cream date.

Bravely, she decided to atleast greet the man—no matter what kind of response she would get. Her grip on the pink flower bouquet that she held behind her backpack tightened as she took some steps closer. But just before she got there, her eyes met the old man's tired pair of eyes.

-xxx-

"What the hell is she doing here ? I'll shoo her away" Tiffany heard her father's deep voice and she immediately averted her gaze to the beautiful girl who stood in between the boats. Taeyeon smiled at Tiffany before she politely bowed to the man. Taeyeon looked very presentable that day. She wore a neat denim jacket with a grey shirt under. And her usual ripped overwashed blue jeans were replaced by a pair of neat black jeans. Taeyeon was so ready to take her out on a date, and Tiffany herself wasn't ready to burn it all down.

That smile of Taeyeon that used to make Tiffany's heart smile stung her heart with a massive pain that day. Her thoughts were soon stopped by a movement from her father

"Dad. I'll do it" She stopped her father from going any further before she walked towards the waiting girl.

It will be hurtful for them. But she would do that. She would. Because she could maybe talk to her for the last time. Even though she knew it wouldn't be a conversation she craved for.

On her way, she heard her father's voice from behind.

"Alright. End it, Stephanie. And never talk to her again after today"

Steps she took towards Taeyeon had never felt so heavy before. She thought, it was because it would be her last time walking towards her.

Her eyes were glued onto the ground. Because she was sure that every second she saw Taeyeon's face, she would fall deeper for her—and more impossible for her to leave.

When Tiffany looked up, she was immediately greeted by a sight of her lover smiling brightly for her, before a frown replaced it

"What happened to you ?" Taeyeon asked worriedly as she examined the cut and bruise on the corner of Tiffany's lips. She then realized how tired her eyes were. Something was definitely not right, Taeyeon thought

"Have you been crying ? What happened ? You even skipped school"

Tiffany felt like she was going to die soon when she met those caring eyes. Those eyes she would soon break into sad ones.

"Tiffany, tell me.. who did this to you ? I'll make them pay"

 _'It was my dad. You can't, Taeyeon-ah.. You can't'_

"Tiffany. Babe ? You're not okay. Please say something" Taeyeon didn't care about the fierce eyes of the old man. She moved her free hand to reach Tiffany's cheek just to be stopped by the time it reached near Tiffany's face.

"Don't touch me" Far from the usual sweet three-words she usually got from Tiffany, she felt her heart sunk even more. She had never known Tiffany's three-words sentence could hurt her easily just like that. A little bit far from there, an old man convinced himself that her daughter would do well before he walked away from the scene as he heard the phone ringing

 _'Please hug me, Tae.. I need you'_

"Tiff—"

"I'm sorry. I should've tell you sooner. Let's end this"

"What are you saying ?!"

"Our relationship ! I've thought about this and I want it to end. I can't live like this anymore !"

"We've promised to fight for this together, Fany-ah ! You promised, I promised !" Taeyeon shook her head when she realized they've started to yell at each other, the least thing she would like to do to Tiffany or hearing from her. In the corner of her eyes she saw Tiffany's dad no longer there. It was a chance for her. She wetted her dry lips before she started to talk softly again

"I don't understand. Let's talk about this nicely somewhere" Once more, Taeyeon's free hand reached out to Tiffany. Her heart broke even more when she felt Tiffany moved her hand away just after a second Taeyeon gently took it inside hers

 _'Let's go somewhere away from the reality. Please hold my hand and let's get away, Taeyeon-ah'_

"Just go away"

"I'm not going anywhere"

"Well, you should. You don't belong here"

"Everywhere with you is a place where I belong. Stop saying—"

"Make it easier for us ! Just go ! Being with you hurts me the most ! I want to be happy !" Few hours ago, those lips were kissing her. But now every movement they made left deep cuts on her heart.

"Tell me what I did wrong, Tiffany. I'm so sorry.. I love you. Please don't do this to me. Please give me a chance. I will do everything to make it right" Her pleading eyes shot arrows through Tiffany's own. Tears were pooled inside her eyes and her hand tried its luck again on Tiffany. She gently held on her shoulder, hoping Tiffany would take her hand in hers, and tell her that it was just a nightmare.

 _'No.. I'm so sorry, Tae.. you didn't do anything wrong. All you did was giving me all of you'_

But once again, Tiffany swatted it away.

 _'For mom and dad'_

"Just leave ! Leave me alone !"

"Tiffany.."

"Leave !"

Taeyeon gripped at the flower bouquet hard as she fought her tears from falling. She was sure that it would ruin it. But who cares, it's not like Tiffany was going to accept it anyway.

Tiffany saw Taeyeon turned her back before she walked away from her, granting her words like she usually did. She swore a part of her died when she saw a glimpse of flower bouquet Taeyeon tried to hide from her. And she started to wonder what was that bouquet for.

Taeyeon walked away and let her tears streamed down her face, dripping onto the flowers she held.

Tiffany focused on Taeyeon's back that slowly disappeared from her sight. She just want to remember how her back looks like, how she walked, because she knew it would be the last time.

Feeling the tears finally wet her cheek freely for the nth time that day, Tiffany hid her face on her palms. Taeyeon wouldn't be there to wipe her tears nor wrap her arms around her body, hugging her, and telling her that she would make everything okay.

 _'It's the best for Taeyeon. It's the best for her. It's way more better than leading her into trouble with dad'_

Tiffany wiped her tears off her face and she saw a small pink envelope laying on the spot near where Taeyeon stood awhile ago. Without hesitation, she picked it up and took a card out from it. Tears flowed out off her eyes even more after she read Taeyeon's handwriting

 _'You might not remember but today is the exact 8 years after our first meeting. I'm so thankful for that meeting and for you. We've been through so many things together and I'm ready to face more with you by my side. I want to remind you that I love you so much. I'll always be yours no matter what. I love you, Fany-ah. Happy meet-ver-sary 3'_

How could she forget that. Tiffany felt even horrible. She hurt her on the day Taeyeon actually saved her. Where Taeyeon came and started to bring her life up for the better.

But she just told her to leave.

When she didn't do anything wrong.

"Tiffany"

Hearing her father's stern voice, Tiffany quickly put the letter inside her jeans' pocket before she wiped her tears and walked back towards the old man.

"You've sent her away ?" Tiffany nodded

"Did you end it well ?" She nodded once again as she stopped infront of her father. Tiffany then felt an arm around her shoulders

"Now that's my girl. So proud of you. I believe your mom would, too" It felt unfamilliar for Tiffany to feel her father's arm holding her close just like when she was just a little girl. A soft caress on the top of her head followed by, giving her more explosions of old memories with her father.

"Ofcourse, dad. I tried my best" Tiffany forced a smile after she said the words. It came very natural for her father. The old man also cracked a proud smile before he patted the girl's head.

"You did well" She felt more pats on her head before her father voiced out once again

"Do you remember my friend John ? Our old neighbor ? Just now he called and he said that he had move back in this neighborhood. And ofcourse, Henry is here too for the holiday"

-xxx-

Tiffany couldn't take Taeyeon off her mind. Like always, nothing new. Her gaze were stuck onto the envelope she held in between her forefinger and thumb. She sighed once again before she curled her body up on her bed and felt another flow of fresh tears wetting her face to her pillow. She was continuously hurting, she missed Taeyeon so bad. But she caused all that to happen. She had to.

Her thoughts drifted away to what happened with them exactly a year ago. Their seventh 'meet-ver-sary'.

 _-flashback-_

They didn't do anything special for that day, because they always feel that being close with each other was already special for them. Taeyeon offered herself to get them drinks and some snacks to go while Tiffany waited for her at their usual spot on the beach. All was safe and sound until two drunken guys decided to stop by. Tiffany quickly stood up as the guys went to sit by her sides, so close that she could smell alcohol just from their breaths. But a strong and sweaty grip on her forearm stopped her from doing any further and pulled her back in between them

"Where are you going, pretty thing ?" The guy on Tiffany's right side slurred close to her ear, making her lean to the left. She cursed inside when she bumped into the guy on her left. She forgot that there were 2 of them. Then she felt an arm sneaked over her shoulders and a strong pull towards her left

"Let go of me !" She screamed as she harshly pulled on the arm. But all she got was harsher pull by her shoulders

"Chill.. we're not bad guys. It's such a pity that a pretty girl like you is being alone in the beach. We just want to keep you accompanied" Tiffany struggled in fear hearing the guy's forced-kind voice. She did everything she can to free herself while the drunken guys held onto her even tighter knowing she wouldn't relent.

"HELP ! TAE—" Her scream was stopped by a hand that covered her mouth tightly, followed by a nasty whisper on her ear

"You better keep quiet, girl. You wouldn't want to ruin the fun" and a sloppy mouth on her neck.

Tiffany let out a shriek and her first tear drop when she felt a hand on the hem of her shirt. She moved her body to dodge the hands but a hand gripped on her shirt hard, that made her shirt's buttons flew everywhere. The guys whistled at the revelation of her skin, and Tiffany could only let out more silent tears as the guys let out perverted laughs

"Dude.. she even started to undress herself"

"Milky white young skin"

"I bet she's a virgin"

Tiffany closed her eyes tight. She didn't want to witness nor hear any of that disgusting scene. Her thoughts were filled with Taeyeon. She wanted her to come really soon and save her, but at the same time she wouldn't want Taeyeon to see her disgusting state.

Steps away, Taeyeon was utterly shocked at the scene of two guys that had their hands all over her girlfriend. She saw the disgusting smiles plastered on the guys' faces and the tears that flowed down her silenced girlfriend's face. Without waiting for anything, Taeyeon dropped the plastic bag filled with drinks and snacks on the sand before she ran to the rescue

"You are, aren't you ? I'll be honored to take that away from y—"

Tiffany opened her eyes at the abscent of a pair of hands that gripped her body still. By the time she heard another grunt, the other pair of hands had already left her waist and thigh. She quickly moved quite far from the riot. It was Tiffany's second time seeing her lover getting so angry, throwing her fists everywhere mercilessly to charge the price of what they've done to Tiffany. A live proof that the girl who often got bad grades in gym class could verse against two guys and could be in the upper hand when she was pushed to her limit. The two guys were on the ground, almost being unconcious from the blows.

"You dirty shits !" Taeyeon screamed out as she couldn't stop her limbs from sending blows towards the helpless drunken guys. Just as she raised her fist up for another one, a backhug and a familiar soft touch on her arm stopped her from doing any further

"Taeyeon ! Stop ! It's enough"

Taeyeon turned her back to see Tiffany's face that was wet with her tears, and her eyes that contained hints of fear. Her eyes trailed down to examine her that made Tiffany immediately and shyly pull her shirt to cover her exposed chest. Taeyeon clenched her jaw in anger when she saw a faint pink mark on the side of Tiffany's neck. She couldn't believe those bastards went steps ahead of her. Heck, she wouldn't even seen that much of Tiffany's skin if it wasn't because of those guys.

She had always wanted to take their relationship into the next level, to take Tiffany fully as hers. But she didn't make any effort to push her will. She only waited and waited for Tiffany, respecting her lover that much.

Tiffany knew Taeyeon's feeling was a mess. She started to blame herself for not giving Taeyeon a green light before a pair of drunken guys stole a quick head start. She blamed herself for being too shy, too be scared of the whole new level. Even though she knew Taeyeon had wanted her since forever. Even though she knew how gentle and caring she would be.

Taeyeon silently took her hoodie off before she helped Tiffany to put it on, leaving Taeyeon in her flimsy oversized t-shirt in a rather windy afternoon. Tiffany couldn't help but to shed another tear as she felt guilty towards Taeyeon. The latter's hand immediately reach out to wipe the tear off but she retreated it before it reach Tiffany's cheek when she saw traces of blood on her hand. She wouldn't want to dirty her lover. Seeing other people doing that to her was enough. Taeyeon slowly leaned in to not shock Tiffany and gently kissed her tear away when she was permitted to do so. She then snuggled her face to hers, silently telling not to cry again, telling her that it wasn't her fault, and that she was there for her.

Despite of the suspicious looks on some pedestrians' eyes, Tiffany couldn't help but to clung on Taeyeon all the time. Her mind demanded her body to find shelter out in the open. And Taeyeon would do anything to give her every kind of peace she needed.

Their parents were out for the whole long weekend. So, they took it as a chance to be with each other as long as they want, and do whatever they want. Taeyeon had actually planned a very sweet dinner date in her family's house—she planned to cook for Tiffany. But the condition said otherways. There she was, sitting on Tiffany's bed, waiting for her to clean herself in the bathroom, and still got the thoughts of the horrible event inside her mind. She didn't know exactly how long she had been mentally killing those jerks until the bedroom door creaked open, revealing Tiffany in her thick sweatsuit. Taeyeon felt a hint of relief when Tiffany gave her a small smile before she sat in between Taeyeon's bent legs. She wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's waist and her head rested on her shoulder, letting Taeyeon cradle her close to mend her.

It haunted Tiffany. No matter how many times she scrubs her body with the fragrant body soap, she still could feel the remaining of the drunken touches. And no matter how long she tried to close her eyes, all she saw was those horrible dark lustful eyes.

"Taeyeon.." Tiffany called out in a whisper while she tighten her arms around Taeyeon's waist

"Yeah ?"

"Is it.. Is it still okay for you to kiss me ?" The blonde girl felt her heart died a little bit when the girl on her hold looked up at her with her teary eyes that were filled with guilt. Without hesitation, Taeyeon gently cupped her cheeks and pressed her own lips to Tiffany's. She did it with full of love that made another tear drop escaping Tiffany's closed eye. Her quivering lips briefly caught Tiffany's upper one in between, and to her lower one. Just as gently, and as loving. Showing her that nothing would change her love towards her. She then broke the kiss and stuck their foreheads together. Breaths were hitting the couple's lips as they had their eyes closed, enjoying the apparent love.

"I'm so sorry, Tae"

"Shhh.. I told you it's not your fault—"

"It's not that. I.." Tiffany pulled back to lock her eyes on Taeyeon's that made a tear drop escaped her eye once again on the first second. She was drowned in her guilt

"Hey.. Don't cry" Taeyeon cooed while her right hand gently cupped her cheek and her thumb moved to wipe the wetness

"I really should've let you do it sooner. Now I'm dirty—"

"Hey, hey.. stop it—" The hand on Tiffany's cheek retreated when she let out an outburst and more tears

"I'm yours but they touched me everywhere, Tae. They touched me ! I haven't even give you the chance and now it's too late !"

"Fany-ah... It's not like that.." Taeyeon softly touched both of her shoulders and down to her arms, caressing her to calm her before she pulled her to her embrace. Tiffany relented and bury herself on Taeyeon once again. Her hands gripped on Taeyeon's tee as she let out her tears. Taeyeon just let her be and continuously gave her trembling back soft caresses to calm her down. She waited for her to calmed down while occasionally giving the head on her shoulder loving kisses. When the tears calmed down to sobs and sniffs, she gently voiced out once again

"What's matter to me is that you're safe, and that they didn't-.. do.. more. You're not dirty. Never say that ever again.." Taeyeon paused for a while as she broke the embrace and proceed to wipe the tears on Tiffany's face.

"..For me, you're still the same Tiffany I've always love and want. The chance is still there, it's not late for me. But I will take it only when the right time comes. I will take the chance when you're ready, when you want me too, and when you tell me to"

"Will it be that low if I say that I just want to have that memory being erased from my mind ?"

"Ofcourse not.. it's a bad memory after all"

"Then please erase it, Tae. I don't want to remember those scary eyes. I want to remember yours. I want to remember your eyes when I look at my body.."

"..If it's okay for you.. if you still want me. Please, Tae.. please do it" Her eyes were glazy, and her cheeks turned into her favorite color. Their hearts pounded onto their chests hard, and they felt themselves fell harder for each other.

After some moments battling against herself, Taeyeon decided to take the chance. She just wanted to remove the stain left by those guys.

Taeyeon guided Tiffany's arms to circle around her neck before she moved her own hand to Tiffany's cheek, caressing her lightly that made Tiffany drooped her eyelids close at the feeling of overwhelming love.

"Are you sure ? Do you want me, too ?"

Tiffany opened her eyes back when she heard Taeyeon's whisper and felt her breath on her lips. Their eyes met, and Taeyeon could see the answer of her question from Tiffany's eyes. But she needed to hear it directly from her. Tiffany nodded, and gently pecked Taeyeon's lips once, twice, and said

"I'm so sure. I want you. Please love me, Tae"

Taeyeon's hands that was on Tiffany's cheek moved down to her nape before Taeyeon slowly leaned in to capture Tiffany's lips. She started off slowly and gently, relishing every touch she had from Tiffany. As the kiss grew more passionate, Tiffany guided Taeyeon's hands to her top's zipper. Taeyeon broke the kiss when she got what her girlfriend silently told her to. She gulped down the lump in her throat as their eyes met. After she saw Tiffany nodded at her, she diverted her gaze to her nervous hands. Taeyeon held her breath in while her hand pulled the zipper down slowly. When it was completely opened, Taeyeon's eyes trailed their way up and felt her body burned at the slight sight of her lover's body. Tiffany avoided any eye contact with Taeyeon as she locked her gaze to her own hands that were fumbling on one another. She lifted her head up when Taeyeon's hand gently touched hers. And she was immediately greeted by a soft lips pressing onto hers. She saw Taeyeon's closed eyes so close to her and closed her own eyes to just enjoy everything Taeyeon was about to give her. Taeyeon then started to move her lips in a slow movements, leading her into a gentle liplock session. Filled by Taeyeon's tenderness, Tiffany's tensed body finally relaxed after some times. With their lips still attached, Taeyeon led Tiffany to lay on her bed. They felt more comfortable as Tiffany's back rested on the bed, with Taeyeon on top. Her knees and hands supporting her body to not overwhelm the girl under with too much body contacts—atleast for that time.

Taeyeon smiled to the kiss when she felt hands nervously touched her back. She kept on kissing her until a touch had finally turned into caresses. Tiffany's hand roamed over Taeyeon's back with the same slow and loving pace as their lips. They would ran down Taeyeon's back and immediately went back up to her shoulderblades when they bumped onto the hem of her jeans. Tiffany thought of how surprising it was for her, for how Taeyeon could made her feel so comfortable at times like that. By then, she decided to just give everything to Taeyeon. She would give anything that Taeyeon wants.

The kiss slowed down to an end and Taeyeon gave her a last peck before a soft voice pulled Tiffany's senses back

"Tiffany.." Tiffany opened her eyes and met Taeyeon's beautiful ones immediately. And she felt her cheeks warmed up

"You seems to have a lot of thoughts. What were you thinking about ?"

"You" Taeyeon smiled when she heard Tiffany's whisper that made Tiffany blushed even more

"Me ?" Tiffany nodded

"What's with me ?"

"Nothing. I just love you" Even though Taeyeon knew Tiffany saw her blushing cheeks, Taeyeon couldn't help but to be back to her shy nature. She pressed a brief kiss on her cheek and snuggled her face to Tiffany's neck. Tiffany shivered when she felt Taeyeon breath hitting her neck. But it was nothing compared to the feeling of Taeyeon's lips grazing her skin, and her melodic voice filling her ears

"Yeah ? As much as you love pink ?"

"Tch pink is soooo far from you" Tiffany said jokingly and shrieked when Taeyeon poked her sides, and tickled her mercilessly.

"Yah !"

The tensed atmosphere melted easily as their giggles and laughs filled Tiffany's room. Taeyeon stopped her attack when Tiffany caught her hands and held them tight. Taeyeon didn't realized what she got herself into until her eyes trailed down to the revealed body under hers. She knew her cheeks reddens when she saw Tiffany's top was spreaded open, and her skin was there for Taeyeon to see. It was Taeyeon's first time to see Tiffany freely. Besides the sea, it got to be one of the sight she wouldn't get tired of. Tiffany knew Taeyeon was gazing at her body, and unlike before, she wouldn't even try to cover up. She was on the edge to explode from her shyness, ofcourse, but she surprisingly doesn't want it to stop. She doesn't mind having Taeyeon's eyes on her.

"It's because.. I love you much more than I love pink. I love you more than anything, Tae"

The smile on Tiffany's face and her voice melted Taeyeon's heart even more. She leaned down once again and gave her lover a very soft kiss that made the both of them couldn't help but to smile. Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck as she nibbled at her lower lip, hinting Taeyeon to progress more. Soon as Taeyeon got the sign, she decided to place her palm on a small part of Tiffany's exposed stomach. Tiffany's lips froze for a while when Taeyeon's warm palm landed on her. She unconciously wrapped her arms tighter around Taeyeon's neck before she continued to move her lips against Taeyeon's. She kept her hand still as she felt the softness for the first time and let the tensed body relaxed to her touch. After some time, Taeyeon started to move her palm up and down Tiffany's side.

When Tiffany pushed Taeyeon by her shoulders to take some air into her lungs, Taeyeon's lips made their way to her chin, along her jawline and to her pulse point before she pulled back. Taeyeon clenched her jaw when she saw the faint small pink mark on the side of Tiffany's neck. She then landed her lips there and sucked the spot softly, earning a sigh from Tiffany. Her tongue made a contact with Tiffany's neck for the first time when she felt Tiffany's hand getting lost in her hair. It encouraged her to do more, to remove the stain and leave her own mark.

Different than the happening before, every contacts Taeyeon made with her body brought her pleasure. Tiffany's mind slowly removing all the bad memories and let Taeyeon fill it the new beautiful ones. Once she was brought back to the reality, she felt Taeyeon's thumb rubbing over a particular spot on her neck, and small kisses on the other side of her neck and below her ear.

The pink stain was replaced by darker shades, but not too much. Tiffany couldn't help but to let out a small smile at the thought of being marked as Taeyeon's and not somebody else's. She felt Taeyeon's kisses and rubbings slowed down to an end before Taeyeon's face hovered over hers.

"I hope you don't mind" With a smile, Tiffany shook her head. She clearly didn't mind. Taeyeon replied with a matching smile before she leaned in to press a brief kiss on Tiffany's lips.

Taeyeon then continued her journey downwards. She trailed her kisses down Tiffany's neck and collarbone. Sometimes when her tongue came in contact with Tiffany's burning skin, she would feel squeezes on her shoulders. She loved the smoothness Tiffany's skin gave to her palm and mouth. Once her lips and palm got to Tiffany's bra, Taeyeon looked up and met Tiffany's eyes. Tiffany got what Taeyeon asked for. She smiled back to Taeyeon who gave her a small smile after she left a kiss on her chest. Tiffany shifted her body to assist Taeyeon in taking off her top. When the only cover up was her bra, Taeyeon latched her lips back on Tiffany's while both of her hands made their way under Tiffany's arched back. Tiffany opened her eyes at the absence of Taeyeon's lips and her bra straps slowly slipping off her shoulders. She felt her face getting hot when she saw Taeyeon stuck her eyes on her chest and her bottom lip was in between her teeth.

"Taetae. Wait" Tiffany whispered out while bringing her arms to cross over her chest, stopping the bra to be pulled off her. Taeyeon immediately tore her gaze off Tiffany's chest when she heard Tiffany.

"I'm shy" She whispered once again. Her blushing cheek was in sight as she avoided Taeyeon's eyes. Taeyeon let out a smile seeing her lover being so cute. She removed her hands from Tiffany before she leaned down to press a kiss on Tiffany's cheek, making it blush even more if it was even possible. She then kneeled on the bed, attracting Tiffany's eyes. Taeyeon silently took her t-shirt off and threw it down on the floor, joining Tiffany's top. Tiffany was soon forgetting about her shyness as Taeyeon led her hands to Taeyeon's bare back, and their lips molded together once again. She liked the way Taeyeon shuddered under her fingertips when she traced the dip of her spine and up to her bra's hook

"Take it off" Taeyeon mumbled softly to Tiffany's lips before she trailed her lips down to Tiffany's neck. Not long after that, she felt her bra being taken off of her body. Their eyes met and they gave smile for each other. Taeyeon had successfully helped Tiffany to be more relaxed with what they were doing. Taeyeon saw Tiffany nodded at her when she trailed her kiss lower as she gently pulled the clothing off Tiffany's body. And there she was, looking down at Tiffany's half bare body. She was too beautiful.

"You're so beautiful, Fany-ah"

Tiffany blushed at Taeyeon's soft voice. The next thing she knew was herself closing her eyes tight at the feeling of Taeyeon's mouth moving close to her left mound. Her hands gripped hard on her pillow where she rested her head on. Her breath got heavier as Taeyeon's lips got closer. But then, she felt Taeyeon's mouth stopped for a while and felt Taeyeon's hands gently undoing her fists and fill them with her own hands. Tiffany immediately accepted Taeyeon's hands on hers with a thumping heart. It wasn't just because of the continuous pleasure she received, but it was mostly because Taeyeon's love.

With grips on Taeyeon's hands, she let out her first moan ever when Taeyeon pressed her lips on her nipple. Followed by a lips wrapping on it, she let out her second one. All of that encouraged Taeyeon to do more and more, until the girl under had a hard time breathing. After Taeyeon got satisfied with her work on Tiffany's upper body, after she left more of her marks here and there, she trailed her kisses down Tiffany's stomach.

"Should we continue ?" Taeyeon asked while running her hands on the length of Tiffany's thighs. She was willing to continue but she would stop immediately if she saw Tiffany shook her head. And in the end, she smiled after Tiffany nodded at her with a smiliar smile on her face. With that, Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's sweatpants off her legs.

Tiffany wasn't even completely bare when Taeyeon had surely lost her sanity as she gazed at the body infront of her. Her arms were covering her chest, and legs were crossed—trying to atleast hide herself from her shyness. But then she felt Taeyeon's hands running up and down her smooth thighs as they kept their gazes locked. Tiffany easily surrendered to Taeyeon's hands. She slowly spread her legs open for Taeyeon to settle herself in between. Her hands left her chest as she welcomed Taeyeon's body back on top of hers once again, arms circling around Taeyeon's neck. Their lips moved slowly against each other right after they met. Tiffany's hands are lost in Taeyeon's long blonde locks and her mind was brought up to the clouds by the way Taeyeon's palm caressed her inner thigh slowly.

"Tell me what you like, Tiffany" Taeyeon mumbled close to Tiffany's parted lips after she broke the kiss

"Huh ?" Their eyes were finally met when Tiffany opened her eyes in confusion

"What you like.. or- um.. how should I do it to make you feel good ?"

"I..I don't know"

"You don't know ?" That time, it was Taeyeon's turn to have the confusion in her eyes

"I'm sorry.."

"Hey no need to say sorry.."

"..so.. how do you usually do it when you.. um.. how should I say this.."

"What is it, Tae ?"

"How do.. you m- touch yourself ? Like, what do you usually do to make yourself feel good"

Their faces were burning red, and their hearts thumped hard against their chests. So hard that the both of them thought they heard them.

"I've- actually I've never do that, Tae. Oh my God I'm so embarrassing" Tiffany hid her face behind her palms. Taeyeon couldn't believe how innocent her girlfriend really is. More innocent than the way she look. Taeyeon didn't want to imagine how will Tiffany react if she confess to her about her own self on that matter

"What ? Really—but it's not embarrassing. You're not"

After some time, Tiffany peeked from between her finger and braced herself to look straight at Taeyeon's eyes

"Actually, sometimes.. I would have a very rated dream at night and when I woke up- my hand was.. yeah. But I always stop myself"

"Ah.. There's nothing wrong in it- wait ! Who did you dreamed of ?" Tiffany couldn't help but to crack a small smile when she sensed a hint of jealousy in Taeyeon's voice. Then, with a blushing face, she answered honestly

"You. Me. Us" A shy smile appeared on Taeyeon's face too before she bit her lip in excitement

"What did we do, Fany-ah ? Tell me" Taeyeon asked naughtilly before she grabbed Tiffany's hand in hers, giving it kisses before she snuggled her cheek to it.

"Bed. And you were kissing me"

"That's all ? Come on I want details"

"You dirty kid ! I won't say more" The girl on top ouched when she felt a pinch on her arm

"But you'll show me ?"

And once more. With an extra slap

"I don't know if this will make you feel better.. but I've never touch a girl before" Tiffany let out a comical gasp

"Oh my God should I trust you in this matter ? Should I start praying ?"

"Yah ! It will be worse if I ever touch one before"

"Right. It's better this way. Because you're mine" They smiled and leaned in to capture each other's lips before Tiffany broke it

"Can I ask something, Tae ?"

"Anything"

"Have you ever touched yourself ?" Taeyeon widen her eyes in shock and her face turned red

"You have, haven't you ?" She said in a teasing voice that made Taeyeon blush even more. She nodded

"It's like it have a mind of its own- you know.. Same as you, I had dreams and woke up like that.. yeah.."

"Did you dream of me ?" Taeyeon nodded once again. Ofcourse. Tiffany smiled with a newly formed blush on her face

"What did we do there ? Tell me" Tiffany used Taeyeon's question to attack herself. They giggled along before Taeyeon also used Tiffany's answer

"You. Me. Us" More laughter filled the room, moving away the tensed atmosphere

"Can I know the reason why you always stop ?" Still with her red face, Taeyeon asked out to divert the topic after their laughter died down. Tiffany nodded and the blushes came back to her face. Her fingers drew random lines on Taeyeon's cheek and jawline before she started to talk

"It's because I have you. I know this is weird, but.. usually, thoughts of you would pop in during that time- not that kind of 'thoughts'. And I.. I just want to give you my very first one" They focused on each other's eyes as Tiffany let out her honest thoughts.

With that, Taeyeon took Tiffany's hand in hers before she kissed her knuckle and fingers without breaking their eye contact, and pressed her lips on hers. She moved her lips slowly and lovingly, showing the massive love she got for her.

"I love you. Can I take your very first now ?" Taeyeon asked after she broke the kiss. When she got a nod and a small smile, she gave Tiffany's lips another peck and went down her body. Taeyeon covered the exposed parts of Tiffany's skin with her kisses until she got in between Tiffany's parted thighs. She couldn't help but to stare at the wetness in the middle. Tiffany saw Taeyeon looked straight at her, asking for a permission. She calmed herself, took the air in, filling her lungs, exhaled it, and nodded.

"Please tell me whenever you feel uncomfortable and I'll stop"

The thing she knew next was Taeyeon pulling off her last cover, kisses and caresses on her thighs, and also

"Mmhh Tae.."

The first contact on her core.

Is it because that was her first time or Taeyeon was just simply crazy good. All she knew was she felt her body grew hotter and hotter on every kiss and lick Taeyeon landed there.

On the other hand, Taeyeon really enjoyed the taste and the moans that slipped out of Tiffany's mouth. It was her first. She was nervous at first but from witnessing all of the reactions, she knew she did well. And it pushed her to love her harder.

Taeyeon brought her right hand down on the job. When she didn't see Tiffany's objection, she pushed her middle finger in slowly. Replacing her tongue. She stopped when she felt something stopping her to go further. She didn't want to hurt her by entering her too deep at first. Her mouth was busy leaving kisses and licks everywhere she wanted while she moved her finger in and out in a slow pace. Moans were heard more frequent as Taeyeon took her closer to the biggest pleasure.

"Tae.. I think I'm—" Taeyeon moved her finger a little bit faster as she sucked hard on her pearl, cutting her sentence and ended it with a rather loud cry

Taeyeon slowed down her pace when she felt Tiffany's tensed body slowly loosen up. She looked up at her. Tiffany got her eyes closed, lips parted, chest heaving, and her body was covered by a thin sheen of sweat. She could only helplessly shudder when Taeyeon pulled out and gathered her come inside her mouth, cleaning the mess she made.

Tiffany felt the bed shifted and when she opened her eyes, Taeyeon was laying beside her, looking at her with a smile that made her smile too. Didn't want Taeyeon to see her flushed face, Tiffany avoided her gaze while she scooted closer to Taeyeon who welcomed her immediately. Tiffany buried herself on Taeyeon's hold. Wrapping her arms around her waist, head snuggly tucked under Taeyeon's chin, and coming down from her high with caresses and pats on her back.

"Did you had a good first time ? How was it ?" Taeyeon asked and let out a chuckle when Tiffany only answered with a thumbs up before she snuggled closer to her. They took some more time enjoying the quiet and each other's heartbeats. Tiffany ran her fingertips through the slight bumps of Taeyeon's ribs before she stopped on the hem of her jeans, hooking her thumb on one of the belt loops

"Tae ?" Tiffany pulled back to look Taeyeon straight in her eyes and smiled for her when she felt Taeyeon kissed her forehead sweetly

"Hm ?"

"Can I have my turn ?"

There was a beat of silence for Taeyeon to gulp her saliva down and for her heart to leap.

"Ofcourse"

They gave each other a small smile before a kiss covered their smiles. Even though Taeyeon was ready, she couldn't help but to feel nervous. It was going to be the first time for her to trust her body to someone else. Tiffany had known that Taeyeon was different since before. But it didn't change a thing. She still love, trust, and cherish her as much.

"We both know I've never done this to anyone. But I'll try my best for sure. Please trust me.. and.. I love you" Like she knew what Taeyeon was thinking about, Tiffany spoke up to make her feel better. And with that look in Tiffany's eyes, Taeyeon was sure that it was a right choice to choose Tiffany.

"I trust you more than anyone and anything. I love you too, Tiffany" They smiled once again before their lips met. Moving and brushing against one another with full of love and feelings.

Growing up differently than other girls, Taeyeon always put up a wall to keep anyone away from hurting her. She was ashamed and always cursing her bad luck. Until Tiffany came into her life, breaking the wall easily and made her way inside Taeyeon's heart. Tiffany was her first love, her first best friend, her first lover, and many more things that Taeyeon would happily let Tiffany to be her first. Or maybe her last, and her only one.

Tiffany led Taeyeon to lay on her back by a soft push on her shoulder which Taeyeon relented to immediately without breaking the kiss

"Woah !" Taeyeon screamed in shock as she almost fell of the bed and reached out to take a hold of anything that could stop her from falling. Pushed by her reflects, Tiffany quickly hugged Taeyeon and pulled her to the middle of the single bed with a chuckle.

"Oopsie. Sowwie" Tiffany cutely said with a giggle in between her pecks on Taeyeon's lips.

"No biggie" Taeyeon responded to both Tiffany's words and kisses also with a smile on her face. Her nervousness was soon disappeared into comfort as she lay her head on her love's pillow. She inhaled a sweet scent of her lover, whether it was from the pillow or from the person who straddled her herself. She drowned herself on Tiffany's kisses on her lips and caresses on her shoulders. Her hands moved their way to Tiffany's thighs that trapped her waist in between. Caressing and occasionally gripping on them whenever Tiffany ran her tongue over her lips or tongue. There must be something about finding herself being trapped under her girlfriend. It turns her on so bad even when the only thing Tiffany did was kissing her.

Taeyeon held her breath in when Tiffany ran her mouth through her jaw line and hands caressing down her chest. She finally let out a sigh as she felt Tiffany gave her ear lobe a lick. She loved it. Knowing that her girlfriend liked what she did, Tiffany wrapped her lips around it as she landed her hands on both of Taeyeon's mounds. Tiffany felt herself getting more turned on when she heard Taeyeon moaned for the first time. It pushed her to move her hands and mouth more.

"Fany.." Tiffany latched her lips on one of Taeyeon's mounds and liked how Taeyeon moaning out her name. She sounded so sexy. And she would do everything to hear those sounds again

After some times Tiffany trailed kisses down her bumps of ribs, to her flat stomach and her eyes then greeted by a rather big tent formed in Taeyeon's pants. She did that. She was excited and nervous at the same time thinking that she was the cause of that. Her eyes moved up to see Taeyeon's face that was blushing madly. Taeyeon sat up and took Tiffany's cheeks in her hands before she surprised her with a kiss, an immediate deep kiss that conveyed how she was feeling at the moment. They both felt their hearts beated irregularly as they kept on moving their lips against each other. Taeyeon hummed to the kiss when she felt both of her jeans clad thighs being caressed and occasionally squeezed by Tiffany's hands. Taeyeon's hands that were on Tiffany's cheeks moved down to her neck, to her shoulders, caressing her collarbone with her thumbs. They then went down Tiffany's arm, leaving goosebumps as they passed through and stopped at both of Tiffany's hands that were on her thighs. Tiffany felt Taeyeon gently squeezed her hands and guided her to her belt.

The blonde half naked girl left Tiffany's hands and lips before she lay back down with a small smile on her face. After she saw Taeyeon nodded with a smile, Tiffany's hands started to undo her belt. At that time Taeyeon had left the rest for Tiffany. She only looked at how her shy fingers successfully undoing her belt before she proceed to her jeans' button, popping it open. Her breath got held in once again when Tiffany pulled the zipper down. She nodded once again when Tiffany looked up at her, asking for a permission to do more.

Tiffany couldn't tear her gaze from what was presented infront of her. Her shy fingers hooked on the tight waistband of Taeyeon's boxers. Taeyeon lifted her hips to assist her in revealing herself. Tiffany did it slowly and slowly, until her breath hitched at the sight. It was her first time seeing her private part. Taeyeon's was thick, long, and—she wasn't even sure how it could fit in her. But not to mention, Taeyeon appeared more attractive and.. hot. It bothered Tiffany so much more. Not in a bad way, but in a very good way. Tiffany couldn't help but to let out a soft moan as she moved her body up to claim Taeyeon's lips once again. She moaned to the kiss when Taeyeon sucked on her upper lip hard, mirroring her own arousal.

Taeyeon caught Tiffany's right hand that wandered up and down her front before she guided it lower. Tiffany broke their kiss breathlessly when she needed the oxygen. Their eyed were locked. Tiffany gulped down the pooling saliva inside her mouth as she felt Taeyeon's stomach under her palm, to the dip of her navel, and then she was guided to wrap her palm over something soft skinned and hard at the same time. After that she witnessed Taeyeon's face showing a pleasured frown and a soft moan slipped out from between her lips.

As she was still clueless about what she had to do, she just followed Taeyeon's hand that moved her hand up and down the long and hard shaft. She took some time adjusting herself to the whole new experience. When Taeyeon's hand left hers to do the job by itself, she had already got what she needed to do to make the latter pleasured. Taeyeon's hand fell to the bed as she still occasionally hissing at the pleasure. It felt too good to be real. She only dreamt about Tiffany doing this kind of things to her. And she started to wonder whether it was just another dream or wasn't.

It wasn't.

She felt a wet suck on her ear once again before she heard a very arousing moan being let out close to her ear

"Taetae.. am I doing it right ?" Tiffany asked. Her voice sounded a little unsure as her hand's movement unknowingly slowed down. Taeyeon finally open her eyes just to see her girlfriend's eyes hovering hers

"Yes- ughh.." She stopped for a while to let out a groan when she felt Tiffany ran her thumb over the tip, trying out new motions. Finding out whether Taeyeon liked it or not. And it clearly got answered by the groan she let out when Tiffany did that.

"..It feels so good.. Fany-ahhh.." Tiffany bit her own lip at the sound of Taeyeon moaning her name when she ran her thumb over the tip once again. She gave Taeyeon a very sexy kiss, pulling her bottom lip in between her lips and let it go with a pop. Taeyeon's breath got heavier at the feeling of her lover sprinkling kisses down her neck, stomach, and ended it with a wet one on her hip. Her hand movement fastened before she settled herself in between Taeyeon's parted legs. Taeyeon felt her cheeks got hotter at the sight of her girlfriend in between her legs, pleasuring her with all of her might. She rested her head back to the pillow just to leave it once again when she felt a pair of lips pressing the side of her tip.

While locking her eyes on Taeyeon's, Tiffany parted her lips again before she wrapped them around the tip, covering the part completely. She smiled internally when she saw Taeyeon hissed and threw her head back to the pillow because of the pleasure. Tiffany's lips travelled everywhere they wanted, covering the shaft with kisses while her hand didn't stop stroking it up and down. She heard more moans when she licked her way from the base to the tip before engulfing it. She it sucked carefully, nicely, turning the latter into a moaning mess.

Taeyeon couldn't help but to buck her hips slightly to feel more of the warmth and pleasure. She enjoyed it too much. She was so close to her peak but she decided to hold it in so that atleast she could brag over her strength to her lover. But then she felt the absence of her lips, and her hand movement slowed down drastically. She opened her eyes and found Tiffany laying next to her. They were pressed close because of the small bed. But they liked it. They liked how the bed forced them to be so close to each other.

The blonde turned on her side to face the brownie. With a smile, she immediately fixed Tiffany's messy hair lovingly before she pressed a kiss on her forehead. She felt weird about those many things she could easily made her feel. Just literally seconds ago, she made her feel hot, and right after seeing her smile, her love was the only thing that matter. They leaned in at the same time to capture each other's lips. And during that moment, Taeyeon realized the pleasure on her lower part was coming back. Tiffany's hand was still stroking her length lovingly slow, at the same pace with their kiss.

"Taeyeon-ah.. do you want to try come inside me ?" Tiffany mumbled to Taeyeon's lips after she broke the kiss. Their eyes met once again. Taeyeon sighed out in pleasure when Tiffany applied more pressure on her lower part

"Do you want me to ? You know, it will be hurt at first"

"I know.. but you're here with me. You're here to hold me if it hurt badly" Taeyeon felt her stomach doing sommersaults hearing Tiffany putting so much of her trust on her. She didn't know how many times she had fall head over heels for the latter, over and over again for her since the very first time they met.

"I'm here. I'll do anything for you" Their eyes were closed once again when Taeyeon gave Tiffany a very sweet kiss that showed her genuine feelings.

"Make me fully yours, Tae"

And that was all of the confirmations Taeyeon needed.

They locked their gazes with no words as Taeyeon jumped off of the bed to take off her jeans and boxers that were still pooling on her thighs. Tiffany bit her lower lip at the sight of fully naked Taeyeon. Her skin was so fair, so beautiful. And her lower part was just too hot for her to handle. It had grown bigger and longer than before, and wet—all because of her.

On the other hand, Taeyeon saw how perfect her girlfriend was. Waiting for her on the bed, travelling her eyes up and down her body, checking her out. And Taeyeon couldn't help but to want her even more. She got back on the bed and immediately hover over Tiffany. Her hands trapped Tiffany's head in between as she looked down at her who was looking straight at her own eyes with so much gleam in them. Taeyeon felt Tiffany's hands cupped her cheek before she pulled her down for a kiss. They smiled to the kiss at the feeling of each other's lips. Taeyeon's hand could finally moved freely. It trailed down Tiffany's body until it got in between her thighs. She felt the wetness from her core. But she decided to get her body less tensed before they got into the main event.

Taeyeon felt the body underneath twitched and a moan vibrated to her lips when she rub her in circular motion. She kept on touching and kissing her until Tiffany felt comfortable enough with what they were doing.

"I think you can come in right now, Tae" Tiffany whispered to Taeyeon's lips that pulled away to let her breath. She felt high from the pleasure given by Taeyeon. Her cheeks were flushed pink once again, her plump lips were wet from their liplock session and a little bit swollen. Taeyeon gulped down at the heart-throbbing scene and she couldn't help but to capture those lips in between hers once again before she realized that it was the very right time.

By the losing pleasure on her lower part, Tiffany then saw a glimpse of Taeyeon taking a hold of herself. They gasped when Taeyeon accidentally bumped into her pleasure spot before she pressed onto the right entrance lightly. Tiffany's hand moved to grab Taeyeon's tightened free right arm that placed close to her body as Taeyeon focused her eyes back on hers.

"Please stop me if it's too much. Promise me"

Tiffany felt her heart shook when she heard Taeyeon saying those words quaverdly. Tears pooled in Taeyeon's eyes, her stiffen jaw was slightly trembling. She treasured her so much. She was scared that she might hurt her herself.

Also with tears in her eyes, Tiffany's hands moved to Taeyeon's cheek. Her gentle fingertips expelled the tense in her jaw. Her soft palms cupped both of Taeyeon's cheeks as she pulled her closer before she placed her lips on Taeyeon's. Softly, delicately, pouring all of her love on her.

"I promise" Tiffany said surely, leaving small smiles on their faces

"I love you"

Taeyeon started to move in very slowly without moving her eyes off Tiffany. She then moved her hands behind Tiffany's back, holding her close as she kept on pushing inside with the same slow movements before Taeyeon halt her movements. They both felt it. Tiffany threw her arms around Taeyeon's neck before she nodded. Taeyeon continued on, she saw Tiffany furrowed her eyebrows, then Tiffany shut her eyes close as she tighten the hug on Taeyeon's neck. A gasp were heard. And Taeyeon received the most honorable honor, her purity.

It didn't felt as bad as she thought. Turned out she felt peace and love within her. Tiffany was glad Taeyeon made her feel a piece of heaven even before. But then she felt Taeyeon kissing the corner of her eye, removing her tears. It wasn't because of the pain that she barely felt. It was the other way around. It was because of her love. The feeling was mutual. And they both smiled because they knew.

Like she said before, Taeyeon held Tiffany close to her when she was on her way to the finish line. Their lips molded into one in a slow liplock session and Tiffany's hands were calm enough to caress every inch of Taeyeon's skin she wanted.

"So far so good ?" Taeyeon asked in a whisper after she gave Tiffany some time to adjust to the whole new experience.

"So far soooo good" They both smiled once again at the emphasized word. Tiffany leaned up to kiss Taeyeon's cheek cutely that made the smile on Taeyeon's face bloom even more

"You can move, Tae"

Responding to her words, Taeyeon nodded before she pressed her lips on Tiffany's cheek and slowly pulling half of her length out of Tiffany. Both body shuddered because of the new sensation when Taeyeon pushed back in wholly. Tiffany still occasionally feel a slight pinch inside her from the movements. But it slowly went away when Taeyeon landed open mouthed kisses on her neck while still maintaining the very slow and gentle thrusts.

"Is this okay ? You okay, babe ?" Tiffany nodded with her eyes closed. She started to enjoy whatever Taeyeon was doing to her. She felt hollow when Taeyeon pulled out of her and just to feel pleasure again everytime Taeyeon pushed back in on the next few second, filling her up.

Tiffany's hands roamed down Taeyeon's back before they stopped at her butt, running her palm all over it. Then, she felt Taeyeon hitting a certain spot inside that could make her squirm easily. Her brows furrowed as she squeezed her buttcheeks and guided her to move faster.

"Tae.. that spot.. Ahhh more" Taeyeon complied to all her commands. She kept on thrusting deeply, pleasurably as she wandered her mouth around Tiffany's neck, giving her more pleasure.

Their half lidded eyes met. Pleasure was written on their faces. Taeyeon leaned down to claim Tiffany's lips once again when she felt Tiffany's hand pulling her head down by her jaw. She groaned to the kiss as Tiffany nibbled on her lower lip. Her tongue lapped over Taeyeon's lips before Taeyeon's came out to meet hers. She caressed the pink muscle using her own as she speed up her thrusts a little bit, earning a moan of approval from the girl under. As the pleasure built up high, Taeyeon's right hand moved to cup the back of Tiffany's neck, slightly tilting it up to kiss more needily.

Tiffany lifted her bended legs up, trapping Taeyeon's sides as she felt her thrusts sped up. Their sweaty bodies were moving against each other. It felt too perfect for a first time. More muffled moans and groans were heard from their molded lips and Tiffany pushed Taeyeon lightly by her shoulders when she needed the air.

Breaking the kiss, Taeyeon was greeted at the sight of her flushed lover. Her eyes were hazy, her pink swollen lips were wet with their mixed saliva. The sight brought a twitch to her heated lower part that made her more eager to give more pleasure to the latter. She latched her lips to her chin, to the middle of her neck once again before she brushed her tongue there and dragged it up back to her chin as her movements became faster and shorter. Feeling the tight wall squeezing her desperately, Taeyeon felt herself approaching to the peak of her pleasure really fast. And she knew her girlfriend was too judging at the frequent moans and whimpers she let out.

"Fany.. are you close ?" Taeyeon asked as she abrubtly changed her thrusts to deep, slow, and firm ones. The girl under her let out the loudest moan in a while. Tiffany's back was arched as she hugged Taeyeon tight. The pleasure was overwhelming that she felt tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Her heart felt like it would burst soon at the bliss running through her nerves. Taeyeon slowly speed up once again as she couldn't hold her release anymore. She felt her blood ran crazier. Her hearing was filled with the rising breathless moans and whines that answered her question before.

"God- Tiffany.. I love you" Taeyeon moaned out desperately near Tiffany's ear before she ran her tongue over her earlobe and gave it a wet suck. She got a moan in return

"I love you" She moaned out once again.

"I love you so much, Tiffany- so much. So fucking much"

Taeyeon didn't know how much she had mess her lover. When Tiffany couldn't even take all the pleasure, she just had to add too much love for her to take.

Didn't want to risk anything, Taeyeon just wanted to help her lover to reach the climax before she would pull out and come outside her walls. But Tiffany said otherwise

"Taeyeon.."

"..I love you.. Don't leave. Fill me. Send me all of your love. I'm yours- only yours"

With that sure words and a soft caress on Taeyeon's lower back, Tiffany arched her back and let out a silent scream after she felt Taeyeon gave her the last two deep thrusts. The world stopped for a moment, their breathing stopped for a while. Tiffany's eyes were shut tight as she finally felt herself letting go of her tears she was holding in. And she felt herself being filled with her lover's come.

Taeyeon started to move her hips again. She slowly pull out to her tip before she pushed back in. Her body shuddered at the feeling of Tiffany's fluttering walls milking her sensitive member until the last drop. She heard Tiffany's soft whines and felt her hips moving to meet her movements when she landed her mouth back on her neck, nipping and licking on her skin.

She lifted her head and felt her heart shook as soon as she saw her lover. Tiffany was looking up at her with her clear teary eyes and her cheeks were flushed. Looking like a lost little puppy asking for a hug. So she gave her lips a peck and a smile. Tiffany then wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's back as she nuzzled her face to Taeyeon's neck, finding a comfort for her to get down from the high.

Taeyeon kept her slow movement going before it slowly slowed down to an end. Tiffany's body was no longer occasionally squirm and her head was rested comfortably to her pillow. Taeyeon brushed Tiffany's lips using her own softly, earning a sigh. She gave her some more light kisses that left smiles on their faces.

After some time, Taeyeon slowly pulled out and slumped her sweaty body next to Tiffany's. She flipped to her left and moved closer to her, hugging her lover close as she pressed her forehead to the side of Tiffany's head. Taeyeon tried to calm herself with gathering in the flowery scent from Tiffany's shampoo. But she couldn't, they couldn't. They still had the post ecstasy remainings inside their bloodstream. The experience was too beautiful for them to let go.

"You took my virginity" hearing Taeyeon stating the obvious, Tiffany scoffed before she giggled along with Taeyeon. Tiffany's right hand made its way to the back of Taeyeon's head, getting lost in her blonde locks. She blushed even more feeling Taeyeon's heat that were stuck on her. She couldn't tear her gaze from the ceiling because she knew that she would explode if she look at Taeyeon right in her eyes.

"But you gave me yours. I guess we're even ?" Taeyeon felt her own cheeks heated up when Tiffany nodded at her question, with the similar blush on her cheeks. She then pressed a surprise kiss on Tiffany's blushing cheek that made them blush even more if it was possible.

"Thank you" Tiffany whispered out inaudibly that Taeyeon couldn't get it properly

"What ?" Still with her blushing cheeks, Tiffany moved her body to face Taeyeon's and cupped her cheek as she looked straight into her eyes

"Thank you, Taetae"

Taeyeon felt her world stopped when Tiffany smiled at her. She was too beautiful. Her skin was glowing, her cheeks were tinted pink, her eyes turned into her infamous eye smile, and her plump lips smiled for her. That time, Taeyeon could only see Tiffany and everything in the world wouldn't matter. Tiffany was the most important and precious to her. She gave Tiffany back a smile before their smiles were covered by each other's. They were kissing lightly when Taeyeon felt more loved by the way her skin was traced by Tiffany's soft palm. It wanders around Taeyeon's thin arm, and down to her flat stomach, sending shivers throughout her body.

"Taeyeon.." The blonde girl responded by diverting her gaze to her lover's eyes

"This is very embarrassing to say, but.. it feels so good.." Taeyeon smiled. She felt the same way

"..and.."

"And ?"

"Is it.. is it okay if I want to do it once again, Taetae ?"

It was more than okay. Taeyeon couldn't stop wanting her either. She nodded with a smile on her face before she wiped a wide smile on Tiffany's face with her lips. After a while, Taeyeon broke it and said

"It's okay even if it'll be more than once"

Blushed cheeks and clouded minds, they couldn't help but to be more greedy of each other's love.

 _-flashback ends-_

A knock on her bedroom door woke Tiffany up from her daydream. Her hands hastily wiped her tears that wetted her face as she sat up and fixed her hair

"Come in"

"Stephi ?"

A familiar young face peeked in from behind the door. Her brows furrowed as her brain was processing about who was the good looking guy. A sudden happy childhood memory bursted in her mind right after she saw the guy smiled

"Henry oppa ! Right ?" The neat older boy's smile widened as he nodded. Tiffany walked to him to give him a light hug

"How are you ? How's the city ?" She asked as she broke the hug

"Fantastic. How about you ? Doing good ? You've clearly grown into such a beautiful young lady since the last time I saw you 10 years ago" Said Henry with a smile that Tiffany replied also with a smile

"I wanted to treat you for an ice cream when I saw a new ice cream shop around the corner. But your dad said that you're not feeling well at the moment"

"Yeah.. a little bit. But it's okay, oppa. We got bunch of things to catch up"

-xxx-

Taeyeon felt like a fool staring at a silver bracelet on her hand. She felt her eyes shed more tears as she saw the slightly crooked pink flower bouquet lying on her desk. They shouldn't be with her. They should've made Tiffany smile by then, not making herself cry.

She didn't even know what she did wrong but she still blame herself. She only got herself to blame. Maybe she should've bought her more flowers before, instead of eating lunch everyday. Maybe she should've be less protective, to give her more space. But she couldn't help to because she loved her too much. Or maybe..

she should've try more to make her the happiest girl in the world and love her more.

Much more than she did before.

-xxx-

"You still like strawberry the best. Really haven't change even a little bit, eh ? Oh ! It's only that you've became prettier"

"Ha. And you yourself probably have girls running for you back in the city" Tiffany jokingly scoffed before she giggled out

"True. But I only have my eyes for this one cute girl"

Tiffany only smiled a small smile and nodded. She didn't notice the eyes that was stuck on her as she had her mind filled with her cute girl. Taeyeon—but wait. Maybe not 'hers' any longer.

"Woah woah, watch out where you're going, Steph !"

By the time she snapped out of it, Tiffany felt an arm around her shoulders and saw a metal utility pole just some inch away from her face. She almost ran into a pole. Nice. She looked to the older guy beside her and she gasped when she noticed a pink ice cream stain on his shirt. She must've accidentally did that just now.

"Oh my God ! I'm so sorry, oppa" Tiffany said panickly as she grab a napkin in her purse and wiped the stain

"Nah, it's cool. We can just go home now. Let's go" He quickly responded before he gently drag Tiffany to walk beside him. Still with his arm thrown over Tiffany's shoulder

Call her a fool but Taeyeon still needed a clarity. Her steps took her to the street that will lead her to Tiffany's house. Mr. Hwang should've leave for the sea at that time. And Taeyeon thought it was the right moment to talk to her.

It was damn right.

Near the intersection, she found Tiffany herself on the street. With a cone of ice cream from the shop they agreed to have a date there, and also a guy on her side.

Taeyeon heard her heart breaking into pieces seeing another person—a guy being let to do the simple thing Taeyeon couldn't do in public, wrapping her arm around Tiffany as they walk on the streets.

She then heard faint giggles from them. She kept on walking to their direction, and she heard Tiffany calling the guy 'oppa' cutely. Until their eyes met as they were only steps apart.

Taeyeon painfully broke the eye contact with a sigh. She shut her eyes tight to not let Tiffany see her crying. She wouldn't cry. Atleast until she got away from Tiffany's sight.

And she kept her track going.

Tiffany balled her free hand into a fist. As much as she wanted to take the older guy's arm away from her, she couldn't. She was still felt at wrong for staining his shirt.

So she also kept on walking beside him, hurting Taeyeon with a view of something she knew Taeyeon wanted to do to her.

That was probably the only clarity Taeyeon needed. Atleast for that time being.


	25. Talk Me Down

A blonde girl wearing almost all black attire walked down the grassy path, passing by tombstone after tombstone. She got her sight on a group of people wearing matching colored clothes as her. The only word that could describe that moment was gloomy. The sky was on its verge of crying. And so was Taeyeon. She had been endlessly hurting since the day she stopped talking—or even got a chance to see the beautiful smile of Tiffany. As soon as she came closer, her hearing was filled with the priest's deep voice and people's crying, and the one that almost killed her was a sight of crying Tiffany. She wanted to wrap her arms around her so bad, whisper comforts to her since it had became a habit for her to hate her tears.

But no matter how bad she wanted to, she couldn't. Because there was a guy who was doing that duty.

Taeyeon didn't want to torture herself any further. So after the ceremony was done, she sent her most sincere prayer, and she walked away from the heartache she could never escape.

"Let's go, Steph.. we'll take you home"

How the hell she would accept the offer. She wouldn't go to her empty house. She wouldn't want to kill herself slowly with the silence, after her dad left her alone.

Once again, she shrugged a hand off her shoulder, sending a disappointed good looking guy and an old man away.

Tiffany didn't know how long had she been down on her knees crying beside her parents' tombstones. All she knew after that was, her steps to the way out were stopped by a familiar back that could atleast cure her bleeding heart a little bit. Forgetting about the old heartache that was covered with the latest one, her shaky hand reached out to the person's shoulder. The owner immediately looked up with those eyes Tiffany had grown to miss so much

"..Tae" Hearing her name being called by the person she missed so much, she quickly got on her feet. Taeyeon's eyes reddens just from hearing the other girl whispering her name. She missed being called by her, she missed her voice, she missed her, she missed everything about her. And Taeyeon was still the same person who refused to shed tears infront of Tiffany. She stopped both her tears from falling and herself from hugging the broken girl—no matter how much she wanted to.

"I..um.. I'm really sorry for what happened—"

But much to her surprise, Taeyeon felt the air in her lungs got snatched away as she felt a body pressing against hers. Shakily, she moved her arms to circle around Tiffany's sobbing body, and her hands moved to rub and pat her back gently. Taeyeon silently let out a tear drop as the pain was unbearable. She felt her sadness too, and also multiplied with her still-fresh wounds.

Taeyeon was really all she ever needed. Tiffany realized all of the pain she caused to Taeyeon. But despite all that, Taeyeon could still accept her, and giving her roof whenever it rains like she always does. She couldn't deny that being wrapped around Taeyeon's arms brought her inside her calmest state since the day she was being left alone.

After Tiffany had calmed down, Taeyeon decided to speak up

"I just- I just want you to know that I'll always there for you if you ever need m—anything.. okay ? You're not alone, Tiffany. I won't let you.."

And after some long time, Tiffany's heart shook easily just from hearing simple words from Taeyeon. She pulled away from Taeyeon's body a little bit to see her eyes.

"..and that guy.." Taeyeon was smiling bitterly. So painfully.

"..I believe he won't, too.."

"..Just.. talk to me if you need anything, okay ?"

Tiffany could see the same sincerity in Taeyeon's eyes while she said that. She then felt Taeyeon's familiar thumbs wiping the tears off her face. Before Taeyeon could retreat her hands, Tiffany's hands silently told them to stay.

Pushed by the still blooming love for each other inside their hearts, they unknowingly scooted closer to each other's face with their eyes slowly closing.

 _'You can't, Taeyeon. She's not yours to love anymore'_

But she still leaned forward until she felt familiar air hitting her lips.

 _'Or maybe just for the last one. My last kiss'_

Just before they touched, from the corner of Taeyeon's almost fully closed eyes, she saw someone down the stairway.

"Stephi ?"

Taeyeon pulled away and immediately saw the shock written on Tiffany's face and the disgust on that guy's face

"Henry oppa.. wait !"

And all Taeyeon knew after that was Tiffany walking down the stairs quickly to chase after the guy who walked away still with the same disgust. Leaving Taeyeon alone once again just like that.

-xxx-

Tiffany didn't know whether she was scared of or despised the ocean. It took her mom away from her, and now her dad.

She had just hurt her longtime childhood friend, and the love of her life as well. It was all too much for her to handle. Her eyes couldn't stop letting tears out, her head was spinning, and it will only be a matter of time before her knees would give up.

 _"So this is why you couldn't accept my feelings immediately. But thank you for not saying yes. I can't believe I'm in love with a gay after all this time. Disgusting. I guess that is why your parents left you"_

 _'Maybe what Henry oppa said was right. Maybe mom and dad hates me. Because of that. Maybe I should find them and seek forgiveness'_

Maybe Tiffany was scared.

She could remember her young days where Taeyeon always take her near the ocean, and that one time where Taeyeon helped her to jump over her fear—literally.

 _"The sea is wonderful ! I used to be scared too but I'm not anymore after I tried. Hold my hand, Tiffany. I won't let go of you no matter what. We'll jump together on the count of three, okay ?"_

Having Taeyeon's young voice ringing inside her mind brought a small smile on Tiffany's face, along with more tear drops. She balled her right hand into a fist, pretending that she was holding Taeyeon's hand like she did before. Tiffany took another step further and she could see the waves crashing against the rocks below the steep cliff she was on.

Inside her mind, it wasn't the cliff anymore, it was that beautiful tiny pier on that beach she had most of her times spent there with Taeyeon. She could see the calm sea, the warm setting sun, and Taeyeon's smile as they stood hand by hand.

Tiffany took another step, her fist balled tighter

 _"Are you ready ? One.. two.. three"_

And she took her last step.

-xxx-

Having a small house on top of a hill was no longer Taeyeon's dreams, because she had successfully achieved it. But even that day, coming home to a certain person was just a hope for her.

Taeyeon massaged the back of her neck with her right hand as her left one was busy carrying her bag that was full of paperworks, books and reports. She tiredly made her way to the quiet spacious living room before she carelessly placed her bag on the white couch and threw herself beside it. Taeyeon slumped onto the couch even more as she closed her eyes and massaged her temple. Working as a doctor was a daily workout for her. But still, she couldn't deny how much she enjoy helping people—or sometimes even saving them. It was her dream after all.

At silent times like that, her mind that wasn't occupied with works would automatically drifted to a particular woman. She missed her. She missed Tiffany. She felt it had been too long since the last time she saw her.

Taeyeon glanced at the time that showed 10 p.m. She sighed, before she closed her eyes once again for a while before her eyes immediately popped open when she heard hums of car engine on the other side of the entrance door. Erasing her tiredness in one go, Taeyeon walked to the opening front door, facing the woman she had missed so much. Smiles immediately filled the used to be silent room

Quietly, the woman who was carrying one sling bag over her shoulder and a tote bag filled with folders closed the door before she walked to Taeyeon who had her arms spread wide, welcoming her with also a wide smile. She still had the brightest smile even though she was tired. She purposely dragged her steps cutely to Taeyeon and wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's waist.

Still with the same smile, Taeyeon also immediately wrapped her arms around the woman's shoulders as she kissed the woman's forehead. They stayed for a while with Taeyeon caressing the exhausted woman's upper back

"Welcome home" Taeyeon said sweetly, earning a soft chuckle from the latter who was resting her head on Taeyeon's shoulder.

After a while, Taeyeon pulled back before she took the bags from the woman in one hand while her free arm was thrown over the woman's shoulders. They walked back to the living room silently before Taeyeon guided them to sit on the sofa, still with her arm around her shoulders

"Wife. Give me a kiss" Taeyeon jokingly commanded but she got what she asked for. They turned their head to face each other and the other woman leaned in to place a brief peck on Taeyeon's lips

"More" And another one

"More" And again

"One more"

A frown appeared on Taeyeon's face when she was given a deep kiss, taking her breath away and end it with a pop. They smiled once again when their eyes met, feeling too happy that they finally able to see each other once again after a long tiring day

"I missed you, my wife Ppani Ppani Tippani" Taeyeon said cutely, followed by giggles from both of them

"But you saw me this morning" Tiffany replied with the same cute voice as she wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's waist and rested her head on her shoulder

"But I still miss you" They continued to converse that way before it ended with more shared kisses.

As time goes by, their love bloom even more instead of fading away. They look forward to every morning where they would wake up to a sight of each other. Being around each other always makes them feel like they're a young couple when in reality they've been together for almost 13 years since the day they started to date and have been married happily for nearly 3 years.

Looking back at their journey, their love story wasn't easy at first. Until they strive the hardest for their love and their parents finally gave them full blessings to love each other.

 _-flashback-_

With a picture of her beautiful childhood that has sunset and Taeyeon's smile on it, Tiffany finally said thankyou to the beautiful memories as she prepared a greeting to the new life. She thought it was the best, but Taeyeon didn't think so.

Instead of the literal heaven, Tiffany finally opened her eyes at the feeling of her heaven on earth.

Taeyeon.

"What were you thinking, Tiffany ?! That's clearly not a choice !"

Then Tiffany realized that Taeyeon had stopped her from meeting her parents in heaven.

Tiffany heard Taeyeon's voice filling her ears. She felt Taeyeon's body against hers. Taeyeon was slightly trembling, just like her voice. And her arms that circled her body tight were no exception.

She opened her heavy eyes to a small part of Taeyeon's arm and a slice of grassy patch on the cliff she almost jumped off. The side of her hip started to feel faint pain. It must be because of the landing impact.

"That was not a way you should take, Tiffany ! Do you hear me ?! That.. that was just wrong.. Don't do that.. don't leave me like that.. just.. don't.."

Tiffany heard Taeyeon's stern voice turned into sobs. Taeyeon couldn't stop her tears by then. It was the first time Tiffany ever witness Taeyeon cried that bad, and it clearly was a strong punch right on Tiffany's gut to realize how much pain she had caused to the latter.

"I'm so sorry, Tae.."

"Please.. please don't leave me, Tiffany. I'm hurting.. Please give me a chance. I can't stop missing you.."

"..please give me a chance.. to love you once again"

Tears also couldn't stop flowing from Tiffany's eyes as she heard Taeyeon's tearful soft begging voice. She should be the one who beg a second chance from Taeyeon. Not the other way around.

A small part on Taeyeon's heart started to mend itself at the feeling of Tiffany's subtle nods on her chest.

Another part also did when Tiffany's arms crept behind her back, pulling all of her broken pieces and repaired it with a hug.

As their teary eyes finally met, more tears expressed their feelings. But it was a different kind of tears. Definitely not the painful one.

Taeyeon was the first to unwrap her arms. She then moved her hands to cup Tiffany's face gently. Her thumbs moved to wipe Tiffany's tears like they used to. Just as gently, as lovingly.

And when their lips took their chance to meet, they were sure that they were going to heal eventually. Together.

"Only if you also give me a chance, Tae"

They stayed on that sad hill under the gloomy grey sky as they tried to making up the lost time and straightening the circumstances. With their body against each other, they've finally found their solace once again.

"..I'm really sorry for all that, Tae.."

"Shhh shh. It's all in the past. All that matters now is that you're back in my arms again" Literally. Taeyeon said soothingly while she snuggled her face to the side of Tiffany's head, stealing kisses on the latter's cheek. Her kisses successfully brought a bright smile on Tiffany who pressed her back even closer to Taeyeon's front as she was sitting in between Taeyeon's legs

"Technically, we've never broken up.. right ?"

"Well.. none of us said goodbye literally. So.. no. And we will never. We will never, Tae" Tiffany said surely as she rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder, resulting another kiss on her cheek and a smile from Taeyeon. They fell into a comfortable silence, trying to find more problems to talk about and to fix. When Tiffany found something, she took Taeyeon's right arm off her waist and intertwined their fingers. She pressed a kiss on their joined hands before she looked up to the cloudy sky with a smile

"Mom.. dad.." Tiffany called out to the sky. She felt tears started to fill her eyes and slightly heard Taeyeon's muffled rapid heartbeat beating against her back. And judging at Taeyeon's slight movement, she knew Taeyeon was also looking up to the sky

"This is Taeyeon.. Her full name is Kim Taeyeon. She's my girlfriend and I love her so much. So much. I've never got the chance to introduce her to you, mom. So I will. Now. I met her when she saved me from bullies. And since then, we've became friends. But we then realized that we love each other more than just friends should. So we've been dating for quite a long time now. Taeyeon always protects me and makes me laugh when I'm sad. She also brings me flowers. I have never caught her looking at other girl because whenever I look at her eyes.. she always looks back at me with so much adoration. There are so many things I love about Taeyeon.. but what I really love the most is that she always loves me. Maybe from where you are right now you could see how many hells I made her go through.. but look at her now, mom. She's still staying. She still manage to take me in.."

".. and dad, just like you told me to.. I tried to leave Taeyeon and give a chance to our old neighbor. But I realized that I was such a fool to even think that he could replace her spot. I was so wrong. So.. with this, I'm really sorry for disobeying your orders.. and I'm asking you for a blessing mom.. and also from you too, dad. I haven't really introduce Taeyeon to you too, dad.. But can you see how much we love each other ? I'm sure Taeyeon will protect me like you always did.. and she- I don't know if this is the right time to mention this thing. But I still remember your words, dad. I'm sure Taeyeon will always take care of me.. and your grandchildren in the future like no one can" Tiffany felt her cheeks heated up after saying those words but she couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach. Taeyeon looked down with a wide smile to hide her blush from everyone to see. No matter how young she was, thinking about having kids and starting a new family with Tiffany will always be an exciting thing she would never get tired of. Taeyeon took some more seconds to calm herself down before she took a sharp breath and started to confess her honest feelings 'infront' of Tiffany's parents

"Good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Hwang. I'm Taeyeon and I'm.. yeah. I'm dating Tiffany. Tiffany and I are aware that we're still very young. But something that I want you to know is that I love your daughter so much. I can promise you that I will love her always, I will protect her, I will always make her smile, and I'm sure I can prove all Tiffany's words right. I will be very responsible with our relationship and I will never leave her alone. Also.. like Tiffany said before.. I- um.. Right now you probably already know that I'm a little bit different.. So.. you can still expect grandchildren from Tiffany- but ! Mr. Hwang.. with all of my heart, I can assure you that it won't happen near in the future. I'll be very very careful. So I hope you can relax.."

The tensed atmosphere got cut off as Taeyeon's silly side decided to show up. They laughed softly at Taeyeon's words until they felt a moment of odd blowing air. It was harder than the usual, running pass their faces, went the other way from their back and forward. Tiffany shed a tear when she caught a whiff of their parents' old room's sweet and calming scent. Then, just like Tiffany's parents approved them and even also laughed together with them, a ray of sunlight broke a hole from between the thick grey clouds, and shone over them.

Before Tiffany could shed more tears, Taeyeon gave a light squeeze on their intertwined hands and her thumb carresed the hand on its hold. She turned her head just to meet Taeyeon's smiling face. Then, Taeyeon's free hand moved to wiped Tiffany's last tear and landed a soft kiss on her cheek, leaving a smile on Tiffany. Taeyeon guided Tiffany to lower her head a little bit to place a lingering kiss on Tiffany's forehead before their smiling faces met.

They gave each other sure squeezes on their hands as they focused back to the light that shone from the sky.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hwang.. I will never let go of Tiffany's hand"

And Taeyeon really didn't, even after her parents caught them inside Taeyeon's room when she was packing her belongings. Taeyeon had never been so sure to move out off her parents' house to some place where she could accompany Tiffany. The latter didn't agree at the idea, but she knew it'll be very hard to change Taeyeon's mind once she had set her mind up.

The older couple in all-black attire were also just went back home from visiting their old 'friend' when they saw Taeyeon putting her stuff inside her bag

"Taeyeon ! What do you think you're doing ?!" The only man in the house asked loudly as he stepped inside his daughter's spacey room. Shock was written on everyone's face. None of them expected that to happen. Soon as Taeyeon's mind registered what happened, she stopped whatever she was doing and stood infront of Tiffany as she took her hand inside hers. She felt Tiffany tried to remove her hand off while she politely bowed to the older people.

"Dad.. mom.. I'm moving out"

"Taeyeon, honey.. don't do this, okay ? Let's talk about this first" Taeyeon's mother said softly as she walked in between her husband and her daughter, stopping any unwanted fights

"I'm sorry, mom.. but I can't let Tiffany live alone. It's too dangerous to be alone out there" Taeyeon said rather softly to her mother before she put in her last t-shirt and zipped her bag up

"I will visit you everyday if you would like me to, mom. I'm leaving now" Tiffany didn't budge even when Taeyeon tugged at her hand, silently showing her disagreement since before. She saw Taeyeon's dad disapproving look and the lady's pleading look. All the least Tiffany wanted by then was Taeyeon having a bad relationship with her parents just because of herself.

"Stop it, kid" Taeyeon didn't seem to listen as her eyes shot looks to Tiffany as she tugged on her hand more

"Tae.. please don't do this.. Atleast, just listen to your parents first.." Seeing Tiffany's pleading look, Taeyeon sighed before she diverted her attention fully to her parents

"Drop your bag, Taeyeon" The man said calmly that made Taeyeon immediately do what she had been told to

"First of all, without my permission, I won't let my daughter leaving our house. This house she personally chose when she was just a little child" Taeyeon's heart soften immediately at the flashing memory of her childhood. She remembered that one fine Sunday morning where her parents took her to decide on their new house. She could still feel the happiness running around a new property and laughing around with her parents.

"Second, don't you remember we have a spare room ?"

 _-flashback ends-_

And since that day, they've been living under the same roof. Taeyeon's parents could easily understand them and it wasn't long for them to love the person their daughter chose. They love her so much that they also raised her like she was also their child. They gave her roof, food, clothes, and education. When Tiffany said she was interested to be a dentist just like them, they happily taught her, helping her to reach her dream wholeheartedly. And up until then, they would still give her advices regularly.

Taeyeon's parents finally let them move to their own dream house on the day they finally got married. But even so, they would meet or atleast call once a day. Everything was perfect for the family. The older couple loves to see their daughter living her job happily while being together with the love of her life. While Taeyeon and Tiffany was absolutely happy for having such a good relationship with _their_ parents, earning money for their family, and got to love each other freely. They got everything, except for that one matter..

"Babe, can I drink ?"

"Have you eaten ?"

"Ofcourse. You texted me to eat for every hour, how can I disobey ?" Tiffany gently pinched Taeyeon's side before she stood up and walked to the kitchen, getting Taeyeon's usual favorite. Not long after that Tiffany came back with chilled _Tanqueray_ filled rocks glass on her hand. She loved how Taeyeon always asks for her permission when she wants to drink and doesn't even complain when Tiffany limited one glass only every serving, and not more than 3 times a week.

Taeyeon silently expressed her gratitude with a kiss and a smile after Tiffany came back to snuggle close to her. She took some sips before she put it on a table right beside the sofa they were sitting on. They moved closer to each other and wrap arms around one another, getting ready for their usual night chit chat.

"Fany-ah"

"Hm ?"

"I went for a lunch with dad today"

"Yeah ? He's doing great ?" Taeyeon nodded with a smile. She thought about how good her relationship with her dad now, remembering how bad it ever went

"But he talked about you like 90% of the time. Tiffany this, Tiffany that, being such a very good daughter in law and such. Sometimes I even wonder whether I'm his real daughter or I'm the one who is his in law"

"Well, like it or not, I really am being such a good daughter in law"

As their light talk carried on, Tiffany couldn't keep her hands off her lover as she listened and talked. She travelled her hands everywhere she wanted lightly. Over Taeyeon's chest, abs, thighs, arms, and shoulders until that one time Taeyeon accidentally spilled her drink from between her lips. Tiffany couldn't hold it back for more when she saw the liquid travelled down Taeyeon's neck. She immediately moved her body to straddle Taeyeon's lap and ran her tongue over the liquid. The surprised Taeyeon widen her eyes at the sudden action as she tried her best not to spill the drink once more.

"Tiffany ? Wha—" Taeyeon's words were cut off as Tiffany silent her with her deep kiss. Taeyeon saw Tiffany's closed eyes so near to her face and Taeyeon just couldn't resist to close her own eyes and enjoy everything Tiffany was doing to her. After a while, Taeyeon's free hand moved to squeeze Tiffany's hip, up to her sides, and her breast before she stopped it at the crook of Tiffany's neck as she broke the kiss.

Heavy breaths were heard when their lusty eyes were locked. Then Tiffany started to ground her hips down on Taeyeon's sexily, inviting smirks to crept into their faces. Taeyeon took another sip from her glass before she put it on the table next to her. Once Taeyeon was done, Tiffany pulled Taeyeon by her cheeks to crash her lips on Taeyeon's. They immediately kissed deeply and passionately. Lips and tongues were all over each other. The first moan vibrated on their lips when Taeyeon ran her hands along the smooth skin of Tiffany's thighs under her skirt, and stopped on her butt, greedily fondling and aligned Tiffany's centre to her own as she started to buck her own hips.

Their lips finally parted and Taeyeon's hand ended it with a smack on her butt and rough squeezes on both cheeks, earning a shriek from the woman on top. Tiffany lightly slapped Taeyeon's chest as a protest

"Why does it's so easy for you to turn me on this much ?" Taeyeon said with her lower lip in between her teeth as she checked her wife's body up and down. To tease the latter even further, Tiffany slowly unbuttoned her blouse, revealing her bra clad chest. But before she could succesfully open all of them, she felt Taeyeon's naughty fingers starting to slip under her panties and proceed to trace her wetness.

With a smirk, she pulled Taeyeon's hands out from under her skirt. She saw Taeyeon smiled sheepishly and a little bit of her arousal on Taeyeon's fingerpads. She showed the hand to its owner and said

"You also turned me on this much" Right after Tiffany finished her sentence, she brought Taeyeon's fingers inside her mouth. She kept her eyes locked on Taeyeon's as she sucked the wetness on the tip of Taeyeon's fingers before she took the index and middle finger inside. She bobbed her head and wrap her tongue around them, giving Taeyeon an eye sex as she also gave her a preview of what she was about to get.

Tiffany ended the little torture with pressing a kiss on the tip of Taeyeon's fingers before she moved her head to meet Taeyeon's lips. She kissed her hungrily and her hips started to move again. Her left hand was caressing Taeyeon's cheek while her right was still holding on Taeyeon's left, silently telling her not to move it.

After some time, Tiffany's hands professionally unbuttoned Taeyeon's shirt and spread it open, even down to unbuckling her belt. Tiffany trailed her kisses down Taeyeon's neck and to her collarbone. She pulled away to marvel the hot body infront of her. She ran her hand over Taeyeon's heaving chest, down to her abs and stayed there to tease the tensed muscle with the tip of her fingers. Tiffany have seen Taeyeon's body countless time. But she could never escape the lip-biting feeling of gazing at her matured body, much more fit and muscular compared to the first time she saw her body.

Tiffany leaned in to give Taeyeon a brief kiss, leaving both light-headed before she kissed down Taeyeon's chest, her abs, until she knelt on the floor. The charming doctor wetted her lips at the feeling of her wife's palms teasingly caressing her thighs. Besides of having Tiffany on top of her, looking at Tiffany kneeling in between her parted legs got to be her biggest turn ons. Taeyeon felt Tiffany tracing the bulge that was formed in the middle of her pants. And all she knew after that was the burning sensation of Tiffany's warm palms straight on her skin.

Taeyeon hissed at the feeling of her most sensitive part being pumped slowly. She saw her wife locking her gaze at her member intently while her hand was working up and down the shaft. Not long after that, Taeyeon threw her head back to the sofa when she felt Tiffany's mouth on her. She slumped onto the couch even more, slightly pushing her hips to the other woman, giving her everything.

"Tiffany.. ummhh.." Tiffany slightly smiled when she heard Taeyeon moaning her name. Every sounds Taeyeon made pushed her to do more and more. She covered every inch of Taeyeon's skin with her kisses and licks, leaving it hard and wet.

Tiffany stood up to remove her soaked panties before she straddled Taeyeon once again. Their lips met in a fiery kiss while Tiffany's hand still working on Taeyeon's lower part. She shifted and aligned Taeyeon's tip on her wet entrance, eliciting soft moans from both of them.

"Take me inside.. fuck me" Taeyeon groaned out to Tiffany's neck in between her nibbles. Her breath hitched when Tiffany did what she had been told to. Tiffany's hands held both sides of Taeyeon's shoulders as she sunk down Taeyeon's massive length slowly and carefully. Her hips moved gently as soon as there were no spaces in between their hips. Taeyeon placed both of her hands on Tiffany's hips as she let Tiffany set the pace. She still love the slow and loving pace so much even when her needs were killing her.

As she left everything to Tiffany's liking, Taeyeon unbuttoned the remaining buttons on Tiffany's blouse before she removed it off her body. Then her hands crept behind Tiffany's back. She also swiftly took her bra off her and pulled Tiffany's body closer to her. Taeyeon placed a wet kiss on the middle of Tiffany's neck as her hands started to play with her mounds, making Tiffany arch her back and her walls massaged Taeyeon tighter.

Taeyeon travelled her mouth and hands all over Tiffany's body she could reach. After some time of slow movements, Tiffany picked up her pace. Her thrusts started to get faster and harder, riding Taeyeon even better than before.

"Taeyeon.. Tae.. So good- oh God.. Taeyeon"

The woman on top started to feel a hint of hurt in her throat as she couldn't stop moaning Taeyeon's name and what she made her feel. Not long after that, a loud scream finalized it. Tiffany rested her body on top of Taeyeon's as she could still feel the electricity running all over her body whenever Taeyeon lightly caressed up and down her spine. It was rather peaceful, until

"I want to taste you"

Taeyeon didn't expect Tiffany to get down on her knees once again. More over it didn't seem long enough for Tiffany to recover from her climax. Taeyeon lost her hands in between Tiffany's black locks. Her sanity was also slowly fading out, losing herself in Tiffany's mouth. It also didn't take too much time for Tiffany to get what she wanted. To taste her.

"Taste me, babe. Take it all"

Tiffany didn't even let one drop go to waste. She accepted all what Taeyeon gave her, taking her time adoring Taeyeon, before she went back up to snuggle close to Taeyeon once she was done.

The room fell into silence as they were still catching their breaths. Only breathing sounds and occasional clink from Taeyeon's glass were heard. Until Tiffany felt like she wanted to express her thoughts

"Taeyeon-ahhh.."

"Yes my baby"

"We've been together for a very long time, and I've said this like a million times, but can we start to plan a ba—"

"Oh no not that again. I disagree. You know why" Getting caught off guard, Taeyeon quickly answered sternly as she placed her pants back to cover her lower part.

"I knooooww.. but I'll graduate soon. That way, I'll be less busy ! And I'm not getting younger, Tae. While I still can, I really want to.. don't you want to have little Taeyeon or little me running around the house ? Please, Tae.. It feels like there's something missing. And I think it can only be filled by a new life"

The thought of having kids with Tiffany always made her heart flutter. She wanted it to happen as bad as her. Heck, she had even started to think about children's names. But she didn't want to tire her wife even more, knowing how busy she was being a scholar during the daylight and reputable young dentist in town after her classes ends. And not to mention, doing her best on being a daughter in law and a wife.

"Did dad also call you today ? It must be because of dad telling you to persuade me more, right ?"

"Ye- but no. I also want to give mom and dad a grandchild.. or granchild..ren.."

A beat of silence filled the room before Taeyeon let out a chuckle, looking at the latter being too cute. And she knew she couldn't reject her request for any longer. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany closer by her shoulders and gave her smiling cheek a kiss before she nuzzled her face on Tiffany's

"You really are a perfect daughter in law who fell from heaven, aren't you ?"

"What about as a wife ?"

"More like a boss than a wife"

"Yah !"

"What about as a mom, though ? Do you think you'll be a good mom ?"

"I can always learn—"

"Well I think you'll do just perfect. You'll be the best mom our kids ever have"

"Kids ?!" Taeyeon nodded smiled brightly at the sight of her wife who was looking at her with so much excitement

"So you finally agree ?" She nodded once again before she heard high pitched squeal filling her ears and a hug squeezed her body tight. Taeyeon also wrapped her arms around Tiffany and placed a kiss on her forehead

"But only if you agree on the conditions that are still on. After- just right after there's our baby inside, I will take your car key because I will drive you everywhere, including every night after your shift. You can nag but you can't stop me"

"Fine.." Tiffany didn't like the idea before because she didn't want to trouble Taeyeon and moreover, she enjoys being independent. But feeling Taeyeon's hug and kisses at that moment changed her mind immediately. She assured herself that being treated like a princess by the latter would feel better than the proudness of being independent.

"And"

"And ?"

"As a celebration for your hardwork and graduation.. I've booked our second honeymoon trip in Hawaii"


	26. Half Moon

_Nothing's really different  
It's the same air  
It's the same bed  
Looking at the same ceiling_

 _Why do I feel so empty  
For no reason at all  
It's been a few hours  
Since I've been spacing out_

Tiffany sighed out her thoughts for the nth time that night as she carefully sat up on her bed. Thinking she was losing sleep because of the hunger she could even barely feel, she got up and went straight to the kitchen. Her pair of hands unknowingly made her favorite she hadn't dare to make in a while. Probably because it was also _her_ favorite.

The last time she cooked tomato spaghetti was also the last time she talked to her best friend.

Once she was done, she settled herself in one of her kitchen stool. She immediately twisted her fork to wind up her spaghetti before she lifted it close to her mouth. Just before it made a contact with her lips, she let her fork to free fall off her slim fingers. The fork and the white plate clinked, followed by a sigh as she pushed the plate away.

No way, there was no way she felt hungry. That wasn't it.

Tiffany's hands that were covering her face moved down to her filled stomach. Her palm traced its every outline as she let out another sigh. She felt like it had grown bigger since the second she left her bed few minutes ago.

In the end Tiffany left her untouched food froze to cold on top of the kitchen counter as she tried to entertain herself with her television. She flipped channel through channel, catching a glimpse of cheap soap operas, laughter filled comedy shows, and many more. But it was all just the same. There was no meaning. She had enough of it and decided to press the power button.

Her room fell into complete silence.

And once again she could see her reflection on the TV's old screen. Her eyes travelled down to the protruding stomach under her thick sweater. She laid her palm once again on it and travelled every sides.

"Baby-yah.. come out healthily and accompany mommy, okay ? It's too quiet here alone. After you grow up, mommy can cook you tomato spaghetti too if you want. Maybe you'll also like it"

-xxx-

 _On a night without you  
Even when the moon is up  
I can't see it  
It's hidden by thoughts of you_

 _Just like you can't make a fair call  
If your heart is slanted  
Just because you're not here  
There's no way I should be like this  
But I keep going back to those times_

That night too, Taeyeon couldn't see the moon no matter how long she had been staring through her room window. She kept on going back to those times where she used to talk to her best friend under the shining moonlight, until it got tired and let the sun continue its job.

 _In the place where you used to be_  
 _I can see the night sky  
That half-full moon  
Looks just like me right now_

The moon used to be full every night. She had been together with her best friend since they were literally crawling around in their diapers. But she couldn't even see the moon now. The last time she saw the half of the moon was the last time she ate tomato spaghetti, and also the last time she heard her voice.

With a frustrated sigh, Taeyeon stood up from her bed to grab her coat that was hanging on the wall before she stormed out of her stale apartment.

Wrapped around the piercing cold night air, Taeyeon ran her heart out in search of her half moon. It has been too long. She thought that she had to run for it in order to find it.

But she was wrong.

She had been searching for hours, leaving her footsteps all across the town, and losing breath instead of finding her reason to breathe.

Taeyeon's dried lips kept on letting out puffs of frost. It reminded her of the cigarettes that ever stayed in between her lips. She could taste the bitterness, every single drip of the burn filling her lungs. And it also reminded herself how she started trying to camouflage in between the smoke she create, hiding herself in it.

-xxx-

The last time Taeyeon and Tiffany witnessed the full moon, was the last time they filled each other.

Taeyeon was on her regular visit to Tiffany's apartment. And that night too, Tiffany cooked her favorite—tomato spaghetti. But after all those years of their friendship, Taeyeon couldn't finish her food for the first time. She let her favorite became a leftover.

Also for the first time, Tiffany felt how hurt it was to reheat and eat the same food she cooked for days.

But it was nothing compared to the pain she felt when she saw her best friend walked out of her apartment right after she put a hand on her cheek for the first time—harshly.

 _"You can just.. abort it"_

 _"I won't do that ! I'm not going to end an innocent life. And it's my baby we're talking about !"_

 _"Fine. It's your choice then. I got nothing to do with it"_

 _"It's your baby too, Taeyeon ! How many times I should say it ?!"_

 _"How can you be so sure ?! I clearly don't remember doing it with you and I don't know who you've been sleeping around with that you even cancel all of our meet ups last month—" Taeyeon's words were cut by a hard slap on her cheek. Her eyes were stuck on the hardwood floor as she focused on her best friend's sobs_

 _"Stop it ! Just.. stop it.. So that's how it is ? You think of me that low ?! I've never thought you would ever think that way, Taeyeon. I'm so disappointed at you"_

 _"Good night, Tiffany"_

 _"Ofcourse. Just leave and have a good night. Leave me and your baby alone"_

 _"THAT baby isn't mine ! And it's not my responsibility ! I'm leaving"_

 _"Fine._ _Now I know that it's better for my baby to not have a coward like you as a father_ _anyway"_

-xxx-

Taeyeon finally lost all of her power and breath during her way to travel along the railroad. Her knees were weak, sweat drenched her coat, and guilt started to consume her whole. She lay her body down across the railroad. Her head on one side of the bullhead rails and her legs on the other side. With her eyes closed, she blindly rustled into her pocket and pulled out a box of cigarettes and a match. She pulled the last thin cylinder out of its box before she place it in between her chapped lips. She lit it up, inhaled deeply, and felt the smoke burning her scorched throat.

 _If tomorrow's darkness  
Takes one bite of the moon  
Then our world that we made  
Would become smaller too_

 _Only longing will fill it up  
After I spend a boring day  
When the full moon rises to the sky_

 _When we used to go around  
Saying that we were one  
I didn't know it'd be so clear  
That you are you and I am me  
It feels like our time to think is up_

 _"We_ _will always_ _be one, Taetae"_

Hearing a particular voice inside her head, Taeyeon opened her eyes at the still darkness. Her mouth let out puffs of smokes once again, and her eyes shed tears for the first time after months. Sanity was even too scared to stay inside its master—it started to slip away from her.

Taeyeon put her eyes back to darkness and took another deep breath of the smoke. That time, it didn't even try to lift her loads off her shoulders. Instead, it strangled her neck.

Her coughs tore the quiet night sky. She couldn't breathe, it hurt like hell—a place she would put herself in.

But if that means her debt of putting Tiffany in pain will be fully paid, she would walk that road. Losing breath was nothing compared to the pain she had been continuously feeling since the day she left Tiffany.

 _"We are one_ _. We will always be one"_

That time around, Taeyeon heard her own voice, and saw Tiffany's eyes behind her eyelids.

 _Tiffany's eyes curved into the most beautiful cres_ _cents right after she said that words. No matter how intoxicated Taeyeon was, she clearly enjoyed Tiffany's smile, the taste of her lips, and how she felt when they were literally being one. After some hours being under control of the drinks they wash their mind with, they still tried to found the spots that could make each other moan. Because it was something they couldn't find after all those years of being friends._

 _"Mmhh"_

 _"Gotcha.. I won a point. And I will win the game" Taeyeon playfully slurred close to Tiffany's ear before she sucked the same spot behind her ears that made her moan just before._

 _"Win over me" Those three_ _shots_ _liquor glazed words put smiles on their faces before it covered one another. Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck and felt moans vibrating on their molded lips as Taeyeon continued to move deep inside her._

 _Their sweaty naked bodies moved against each other sensually, hands were all over each other, and they took turns to give and receive high kisses._

 _"You feel so good, Fany-ah.. So good"_

 _Tiffany wanted to say the same but she had lost her ability to talk at that moment. It was her first time she let anyone filling her that way, letting Taeyeon filling her in a way a friend shouldn't. But it was too wonderful that she would never want her to leave. From her clouded mind, she just didn't want Taeyeon's wildly gentle thrusts to stop, she needed her. And she would always be._

 _Taeyeon's mouth was busy leaving licks and and kisses around Tiffany's neck when she felt a tug on her hair. Another smile broke out on her face as she recognized her hazy and pleasure filled eyes. She was sure they mirrored her own._

 _"Kiss me"_

 _And she happily did. She poured all of her feelings to it, taking her time to explore her who she had been restrained herself from for years. Taeyeon nibbled at her lower lip and the woman under willingly parted her hips to welcome her tongue. Their tongues battled against each other, flicking, twirling, before it calmed down into soft caresses._

 _The kiss died down but their lower contact didn't. Pushed by her instinct, Taeyeon moved faster, earning groans of approval. Their arms around each other tightens, moans were let out more frequent, it got harder to breathe, until it all finally ended with the fire inside them being put down._

 _"You bastard. Why did you come inside me.. Such a jerk" Tiffany jokingly mumbled to Taeyeon's ear before she took her lobe in between her teeth, pulling on it softly. She could only let out unsober laughs when Taeyeon answered her question with the same laugh_

 _"You know, Tiffany.. we.. we can make dozens of cute babies. It's because you're so beautiful. You're so pretty"_

 _"If you want to have babies with me you should marry me first ! Or else I'll kick you right in your shin. Like this"_

 _"Ouch ! Yah !" Tiffany laughed once again seeing her 'friend' crouched in pain, hissing and rubbing the spot she just kicked in her shin. As Taeyeon finally calmed down, Tiffany scooted closer and put her arms over Taeyeon's chest as she hugged her tight_

 _"Taengoo Taengoo my little spoon~ I loved you but now I only like you because you came inside me~ Taengooooo~ But I was just kidding. I think I still love you" She sang out in no particular notes, randomly letting out her honest drunken thoughts._

 _But Taeyeon was equally as high to_ _not take that seriously._

 _For some moments_ _, Taeyeon's room was only filled with Tiffany's slurs of singsongs, until it died down to a yawn and Taeyeon decided to test her luck_

 _"Will you even marry me, though ? I'm not a guy. You like that Jo Insung actor guy- he's so damn tall ! But I'm short"_

 _Taeyeon was_ _soon answered by a sleepy giggle and a kiss on her shoulder. Then, she felt comfort crept into her as Tiffany snuggled closer to her._

 _"My little spoon Taengoo you have to find out yourself"_

 _If more time passes, I can't ask you to come back_  
 _Just like Don Quixote  
I'm crazily dreaming of your love  
If only I can see your eyes  
I would be able to fill up my empty heart_

With the last tear and cough, Taeyeon opened her eyes to a brightened sky, and loud honks. Her head made a heavy look to her right that made her quickly stumbled her way far from the railroad. A train was passing fast infront of her own eyes. And some seconds after the honks faded out, Taeyeon felt air started to fill her lungs. She grimaced in pain as she gave her chest two thumps.

Her time to think was up. So she quickly dusted off her coat and jeans before she got up on her feet. Once again, she would run for it in order to find it.

Her steps followed the transparent moon in the after dawn sky until it got covered by a familiar building she haven't dare to see for the past months. She ran her way up the stairs, until she reached the eighth floor, the first room.

Ignoring all of the stares from some other residents, and some of the escaping flashes from their phones, Taeyeon surely knocked that door she once irresponsibly walked out from.


	27. Half Moon (Sequel)

"What do you want ?"

Ofcourse. Taeyeon didn't expect Tiffany to jump on her and kiss her on her cheek. She didn't deserve all that. But hearing Tiffany's ice cold voice she expected to get was unexceptionally hurtful.

With her eyes stuck on the floor, she slowly walked to the kitchen, following the woman she haven't seen in months. She finally lifted her head at the gentle voice of a glass meeting the polished granite counter top. When their eyes met, Taeyeon saw Tiffany's eyes silently offering her a full glass of fresh water. So her dried lips curved up slightly into a small smile to express her thankfulness as she took the offer. After a long night without consuming any water, the liquid tasted like the best that ever went down her throat.

Tiffany couldn't deny that she actually felt a little bit good to see Taeyeon directly instead of online or from other medias. She realized Taeyeon had lost a lot of weight. Her eyes were shaded by slight dark circles, her facial bones looked sharper, and her lips were chapped.

A sigh was heard along a clink of the empty glass. It brought Tiffany back from her thoughts of Taeyeon. She sat down on the stool across Taeyeon still with questions running inside her head. She also didn't expect her to show up on the other side of her door, without any cover ups. Just with the coat that covered her body.

"Since when you started to smoke ? It went all over the internet"

Tiffany mentally slapped her forehead for showing too much care. She couldn't help it. No matter how bad Taeyeon was in her eyes, she would still find herself putting atleast a stray of her attention for her.

"I know. Like a half of year or less- I think"

"You need to quit it"

"I did, last night was the last one"

She said softly and honestly as she locked her eyes on Tiffany's. She got a nod in return, with the same cold gaze.

The kitchen fell into silence. Taeyeon shifted uncomfortably in her seat before she gulped down and spoke up

"How are you doing ?"

"Fine"

"How about the baby ?"

"Fine"

And another silence filled in. The blonde inaudibly sighed out in bitterness as she massaged the back of her neck

"It has been too long, isn't it Fany-ah ? Did you get the baby's gender checked or are you keeping it as a surp—"

"Just get to the point, Taeyeon. I need to go to work.. Just.. What do you want ?"

Taeyeon pulled off the blades that Tiffany's words threw right onto her chest. She shut her eyes close when she felt tears started to form in her eyes. _'You deserve that. You deserve all of that'_ , she chanted it inside her head as she bit her lip

"You still go to work ? You're on your 7th month.. right ? You shouldn't tire yourself—"

"Then how are you expecting me to feed myself and my baby ?! Do you think food falls free from the sky and the bills pays itselves ?"

Just after Taeyeon finished pulling the blades, shards of glass being shot right on her wounded heart. She gulped down the forming knots of sadness in her neck before she spoke up once again

"I've made a huge mistake. And I sincerely apologize. I know an apology just isn't enough to make it right. So please.. please let me take the responsibilities"

"I don't need it. I'm doing well on my own. Are you done ? If yes, then please leave. I need to get ready for work" With that, Tiffany got up from her seat and walked pass Taeyeon. But she was stopped midway by a hand that gripped on her wrist.

"Tiffany, please.. I'm begging you. Please give me chance to take care of you and my- our baby—" Taeyeon's sentence was cut by a loud voice and the wrist on her hold forcefully freed itself

"DON'T SAY THAT ! Don't you dare say that ever again !" Tiffany screamed out as tears started to stream down her face. Her right hand was pointing at Taeyeon angrily, and her left arm was draped around her stomach, trying to cover it as if she didn't want her baby to hear her screams.

"The baby I've been taking care of alone since 7 months ago is MY baby ! She's my baby only ! Someone who wanted her to be dead at first doesn't deserve her. She has been father-less since the moment you denied her and she will regard nobody as her father for her whole life. My baby only has one parent and it's me. I will give birth to her and my last name, I will continue to love her, I will give her the best life I can, I will raise her by myself, and I will be the only one who personally protects her from irresponsible hands like yours. MY daughter will grow into a proper woman beautifully and no one would have a slight chance to hurt her like the way you did to her mother !" By then, Taeyeon had lost count on how many blades had been stabbed onto her chest and how many bullets had been shot throughout her body. Her soul was bleeding and her eyes couldn't stop her tears of shame from flowing free. She felt like the biggest sinner ever. But as if it all wasn't enough, Tiffany said her sentences that snatched air out of her lungs immediately.

".. I will be happy watching my daughter being happy with the person who she loves and loves her back. Then, I will witness her getting married before she will carry my grandchildren while you can just still enjoy your money and fame freely.."

".. Is it clear enough for you ? I need to go now and I believe I don't need to show you the way out, Taeyeon"

-xxx-

 _'Taeyeon Kim, 24, "I'm currently expecting a birth of a baby who I'm fully responsible of"'_

 _'For Violating The Rules, X Records Finally Terminated Their Contract With The Chart Queen RnB Singer-Songwriter Taeyeon Kim'_

 _'Taeyeon, a responsible parent but not a responsible artist ?'_

Exactly a day after Tiffany kicked Taeyeon out of her apartment, she basically hear about or see Taeyeon everywhere and every time she open her eyes. She saw her on the TV, newspapers, magazines—and just everywhere. Her feelings were blended into one confusion. She obviously felt bad for putting a harm on her career, but at the same time she felt relief because Taeyeon kept her identity hidden safely. She clearly wasn't fond of the limelight. Moreover, she rather not to have Taeyeon's hardcore fans waiting for her infront of her apartment.

On the next day, just as she opened the door to go for her usual weekend shopping, Tiffany found paperbags filled with her favorite kinds of vegetables, fruits, snacks, and even some necessity she needed to buy. Without reading the sender's name, Tiffany already knew who it was from judging by the handwriting.

 _'Please eat well'_

-xxx-

"We're here. God bless you and your baby. Have a good evening, miss"

"Thankyou. God bless you too. And have a good evening"

After exchanging smiles with the very kind-hearted cab driver, Tiffany walked out of the cab while hugging her newborn close, blocking the cold wind from blowing right to her baby. But just right before she could open the apartment's door, a voice stopped her

"Tiffany"

The name owner turned her back quickly at the unexpected call. She recognized the voice she haven't heard for months right before she saw a familiar person with a cap over her head. Taeyeon took her shades off as she took some steps closer to Tiffany, but still far enough for her to see the baby that was wrapped in a thick pink blanket.

"I know you're tired.. I'm sorry- but.. Um.. How is she ? and.. you ?"

"We're fine. Now if you excuse me, I need to go inside. It's quite cold here"

"Tiffany- wait ! I'm sorry once again but can you please atleast give me some seconds to see her ? or just 3 seconds and that's all. Please" Tiffany saw tears started to form in Taeyeon's eyes. Her lips were slightly trembling, her eyes went back and forth from her eyes and to the baby on her hold. Judging from the look on Taeyeon's face, Tiffany knew she had been waiting for too long. She might hated her for what she did before, but Tiffany was just wasn't the type to feel good after treating people bad. So in the end, she sighed and said

"Come upstairs. It's cold here"

Taeyeon followed steps away behind Tiffany. She held herself back from running straight to see the baby when Tiffany carefully laid her down to her single bed that was bordered with pillows. From the doorway, Taeyeon noticed some changes in Tiffany's room. Her bed that was originally placed in the middle of the room was pushed to the corner. And there was a set of small pink baby pillows, blanket, and some dolls. Tiffany's favorite book shelf was no longer there and Taeyeon found a brand new baby changing table occupying the old spot. The walls were also decorated by some stickers. There were too many changes. Tiffany had changed the only bedroom in her apartment into a baby nursery.

Taeyeon's focus was diverted from the room's changes to the sleeping baby when she saw Tiffany's eyes finally signaled her a look of permission. She took some steps with a thumping heart until it stopped when she finally saw the baby for the first time. As expected, the sleeping baby looked like the most beautiful baby she had ever seen. The peaceful sight made tears stung her eyes and she felt her head spinning.

"What's.. what's her name ?"

"Irene Hwang Joohyun"

"Sounds beautiful—" Taeyeon's sentence got stopped forcefully as she choked back tears, earning Tiffany's attention. When their eyes met, Taeyeon tried her hardest to smile in her redden eyes. She smiled so joyously yet so painfully

" _Your_ baby is so beautiful. Congratulation, Tiffany"

And Tiffany could only nod in response of Taeyeon's awed voice. The room went silent for some moments before Taeyeon's trembling voice broke two broken hearts into pieces.

"Can I hold her hand ? And give her a kiss ? Just once"

She got another nod for an answer and she smiled the same smile once again. Tiffany quickly wiped her tear right after she saw Taeyeon had tears streaming down her face. She kept her eyes on Taeyeon who kneeled slowly and soundlessly

"Irene-ah.." Taeyeon called out softly in a whisper to not wake the sleeping baby. Her trembling hand took off her cap before she reached out to the baby's tiny hand and held it carefully. As she caressed her fingers with her thumb, her tears kept on flowing down. Taeyeon felt so sinful for the words that slipped out of her mouth months before. She kept on cursing that monster once ever lived inside her.

Tiffany thought that Taeyeon was going to leave a kiss on her daughter's head—which was reasonable enough and she could agree easily. But what was inside Taeyeon's mind was beyond her expectations. Tiffany felt her heart sunk and she couldn't stop her tears anymore when she witnessed Taeyeon bent forward to carefully held the baby's feet and place a kiss on her toes. Tiffany covered her mouth with her hands as she heard Taeyeon's tearful apology.

"I'm sorry... I'm so sorry"

Even though she knew the baby won't answer, Taeyeon pleaded in between her sobs, holding the baby's feet close to her lips, without any hope of being forgiven. Because she felt that being allowed to see her well was more than enough for someone like her.

But Tiffany's heart was still quite far from healing.

"I wish to see her every day. But I know I'm not in the place to request for such things. So I won't" Taeyeon said calmly as her finger traced the rim of her empty mug. She was soon answered by silence while Tiffany was trying to come up with a solution she could try to be comfortable with.

"On the weekend, then. Every weekends"

"Great. That sounds great. Thank you very much, Tiffany" She answered with a slight smile before she decided to give more good news for the latter who succeeded on earning back a small pinch of salt grains out of her sea of trust that day.

"And you can visit her starting this weekend" A surge of joy hit Taeyeon immediately as soon as she realized that the weekend was just two days apart. And because of that, Tiffany finally saw Taeyeon's happy wide smile for the first time after so long

"Thank you. I won't waste any of it"

-xxx-

Weeks passed by and the baby turned 3 months old pretty fast. Taeyeon has been regularly visiting her on weekends. And that day morning too, she was given a trust to play with the baby while the mother was somewhere in the kitchen, taking the chance to do her take-home works.

"You like that ?" Taeyeon said softly with a smile as she laid down beside the baby on the rug. She instantly found herself adoring the baby who was paying her full attention to the new squeaky rubber toy she just gave her. A squeak was heard and the living room fell into silence. The baby turned her head to look Taeyeon straight right in her eyes with her wide bright eyes that resembled Taeyeon's very much. And the sight made Taeyeon feel arrows being shot right to her heart. When Taeyeon couldn't help but to smile widely at her, the baby mirrored the smile as she squeezed the toy to make the same sound before she excitedly swung her hand, waving the toy and followed by her first delighted squeal Taeyeon had ever heard.

"Oh you love it, Irene-ah ? I'm glad~"

But the toy slipped out of her hands, bounced onto Taeyeon's face and flew away out of their sight. The room was filled with silence once again before a baby laugh burst in happiness. Taeyeon couldn't help but to laugh along with the baby, so hard that she accidentally snorted. And it made the baby laugh even more.

The baby rolled over from her back and gently threw her arms to hug Taeyeon's head with her body. They couldn't stop laughing still with the baby continuously patting and caressing Taeyeon with her small hands.

"What did you do ? That was her first laugh. And it was really loud"

Taeyeon could only peek at Tiffany from between the baby's arms and body. And after so long, she finally saw Tiffany's genuine wide smile and heard her giggle. It made her feel good

"She accidentally threw a toy to my face and I kinda snorted" Taeyeon reported before she tried to snort again purposely. And the baby burst into a laughing fit once again as she snuggled closer to Taeyeon's face, followed by the adults' laughters.

At noon, Taeyeon was supposed to tuck the toddler in for a nap but in the end she tucked both of them. When she felt touches on her face, she quickly opened her eyes after small hours of nap. A pair of bright round eyes were the first thing she saw and they made Taeyeon smile right after.

She closed her eyes once again when the baby caressed her head, down to her nose, before she felt a wetness there.

And she opened her eyes and she saw the baby's face located too close from her face. Another smile crept into her face as she realized that the baby kissed her nose wetly. She let the baby do whatever she wants with her. She felt more kisses and caresses as she enjoyed the baby's mumbles, before a clear word opened her eyes wide

"Ma"

Taeyeon kept quiet even though her heart was stopped by the simple syllable said. The baby mumbled incoherent words more before

"Ma" The baby said once again with a smile as she patted Taeyeon's cheek. Her eyes were locked straight to Taeyeon's asking for a respond. Taeyeon felt a pain on her chest looking at the baby's eyes. The baby she could've call as hers openly. She forced a smile as she caressed her small hand that was resting on her cheek

"I'm Taeyeon, baby-yah.. Don't call me that. Call me Taeyeon. Or Taetae to make it easier. Tae..Tae"

But the baby only looked at her quietly, blinking her beautiful eyes now and then.

The puzzled look made Taeyeon giggle. She caressed the baby's cheek as she gulped down the pain

 _'Irene could've been mine and I could teach her to call me dada'_

But in reality she told Tiffany to remove her at first.

 _'..I could've call her as 'my' daughter too..'_

 _'..or.. maybe.. Tiffany.. as my wif—'_

"Taeyeon. Irene has to go for a check up appointment in the hospital now" Taeyeon woke up from her slight daydream and saw a glimpse of the baby focusing on her mother

"Okay" She quickly removed herself from the baby's reach softly before she sat up to face the voice source. Taeyeon lifted and handed the little one to Tiffany. Then she also got up from the bed as she watched Tiffany changing the baby's clothes on the changing table

"I can drive you there- and drive you back here after you're done"

"Thanks, but.. I've booked a cab"

"Ah, I see. Okay then" Taeyeon said as she tried to hide her disappointment. But then she saw the fully-dressed baby smiling at her. The sight brought peace in her heart along a surge of sadness, knowing she woudn't be able to see her smile again for the whole week

"Be a good girl, Irene-ah.. Taetae will see you again next week" Hearing Taeyeon talking in her cute voice made the toddler smile. Her hands were reaching out for Taeyeon, and she just couldn't resist her. Taeyeon walked closer to give her a tight hug and a kiss on her cheek before she hand her back to her mother

"Thank you, Tiffany. I'll see you next week. And plese be careful on your way to the hospital. Take care"

"Ofcourse. Get home safely, too. Take care"

-xxx-

When Tiffany woke up from her nap, it was almost 10 in the night. She rose from her bed and walked out of her room. Annoyance immediately filled her as she saw papers, stationaries and a guitar being scattered all around the rug on her small living room.

It has been almost a year and Taeyeon had never miss her weekly visit even once. Her career had fully recovered from the slight slip and it kept her busy as always. So it also has been a habit for her to bring her work to Tiffany's place. Irene who nearly turn a year old showed a huge interest on music right in the moment she heard Taeyeon working infront of her. Ofcourse that also grew interest on Tiffany too. She couldn't help but to feel her heart shake everytime she sees her daughter putting so much attention watching Taeyeon who was working intently—or when she serenades the little girl.

But the mess in her living room by then, clearly wasn't interesting at all.

"It's late. You better clean that mess up fast and go home.." But when her gaze diverted to the couch, Tiffany's track stopped and voice trailed down. Her daughter looked so peaceful sleeping on top of Taeyeon who was lying on her sofa, also sleeping. Taeyeon had her arms wrapped around the baby, securing and warming her. While her baby snuggled close to Taeyeon chest, her small fist gripped Taeyeon's tee. A gesture to express her possessiveness she only does to her mother, Tiffany. Tiffany's heart fluttered unknowingly realizing how easy it was for Taeyeon to make the little one feel so comfortable around her when she only let Taeyeon to see her on the weekends.

The woman absent-mindedly sat down on the warm rug as she gather the papers on top of it. She smiled seeing her daughter's familiar vigorous scribbles decorating Taeyeon's perfectly filled music sheets. Her smile went wider as she also recognized Taeyeon's and her daughter's doodles in crayons ruining another sheet. She spent her time smiling over the ruined works and Taeyeon's hardwork. She must admit that Taeyeon ruining her masterpieces just to put a smile on the toddler's face warmed her heart, knowing how much Taeyeon hated it even if she just accidentally streak it back when they were best friends.

Once she was done stacking the papers in a tidy pile and putting Taeyeon's stuffs back into its bags, Tiffany found herself denying how similar her daughter was to Taeyeon. Their cheeks, their lips, their noses, and the way they sleeps. Her denial would be K.O-ed right away if she saw their eyes right then. The little one clearly got Taeyeon's features. Well, no wonder.

 _'She is her father anyway'_

Tiffany shook her head to dismiss that thought.

 _'No. Not that. Irene is my daughter. Mine. Taeyeon is just a very friendly friend of mine in her eyes'_

With that thought, Tiffany got back up on her feet and went inside her room.

Few seconds afterwards, she came back to the living room carrying the finest blanket she has on her hands. She quietly unfolded it and spread it over Taeyeon's and her daughter's bodies. Then she bent down to give her daughter her usual good night kiss on her head before her eyes got stuck on Taeyeon's slightly parted lips. She heard muffled heartbeats on her ear drums as she unknowingly shifted closer and closer while wetting her lips lightly until she felt a nostalgic air hitting her lips. Then Tiffany finally snapped out of it. She quickly straighten her body and walked to her room direction. Before she went away from the living room, she dimmed the lights and her eyes once again laid their gazes on Taeyeon and her daughter. With a sigh, she finally turned her heels and went back inside her room.

 _'What was that ? Don't be stupid. She has caused you too much pain'_

-xxx-

That night, Tiffany was a mess. She felt so weak because of the fever she caught and her baby was no help. The little one had been crying countlessly, stopping Tiffany for getting the rest she needed.

"Shhh shhh shh Irene-ah.. can you please stop crying ? What's wrong, baby ?" Tiffany said tiredly from behind her mask. She kept on rocking the baby despite of her weak body, but the baby also kept on crying. Sighing, she looked on the clock hanging on the wall. It was a minute pass midnight. She has been trying to stop her baby from crying for almost an hour. And the day had also changed to the baby's first birthday.

"You've been crying for too long.. please stop crying, baby.. You're turning one today"

Tiffany felt her headache worsened as she heard knocks on her door. She cursed internally assuming her neighbor or even neighbors came to complain about her baby's cry.

"Please stay here for a while, okay ?"

With that, she put the crying baby inside the pillows border on the bed, and tried to walk fast to the front door. Preparing for the best apology, she sighed and opened the door. But instead, she saw a familiar person on her shades and hood

"Taeyeon ? What are you doing here ? It's midnight"

"I know. And I'm sorry. I've been too busy. It's technically not Sunday anymore but can I please—wait, is that Irene crying ?" They fell into silence and the baby's cry became clearer. Tiffany felt her head churning so bad, her whole body was freezing, and she didn't have more power even just to support her body up

"Yes..I—" Taeyeon instinctively caught Tiffany who collapsed forward. She supported her with all of her power and she could feel the heat from the sick latter

"Tiffany ! You're burning ! Please excuse me" And with that, she scooped her up and went inside Tiffany's apartment after she gently kicked the door close. As Taeyeon was walking to Tiffany's room direction, she was stopped by a weak voice

"Just.. on the couch, please"

"You need to sleep comfortably in your room, Tiffany"

"Irene's..there. I don't want her.. to get sick"

Tiffany was right. Without any words, Taeyeon carefully laid Tiffany down the couch and spreaded the blanket to cover her body. It all made Taeyeon panicked a little bit. She could hear a loud cry blasting from the room, and she could see Tiffany lying weakly on the couch. She was so confused. She didn't know what to do first to help the both of them.

"Taeyeon.. can you please.. stop Irene from crying ? She has been crying for too long.."

"What about you ? Should I get you some medicine first ? Do you want me to—"

"I'm fine.. just stop her cry.. please" Taeyeon bit her lip as her brows furrowed in contemplation. She just wanted to make everything okay right on the moment she looked at Tiffany's pale face, tired eyes, and dry lips. Shortly, after she finally decided what to do, she got back up to her feet

"Okay. Please call me if you need something" A sight of Tiffany nodding her head while having her eyes closed was the last she saw before her hearing was filled by a baby's cry

"Shhh shh Irene-ah... What's wrong ?" Taeyeon cooed right after she went inside the room. She carried the baby close to her body and started to rock her softly

"Please stop crying.. mommy's sick. Let's give her a good night rest, shall we ?"

But the baby just wouldn't listen. She kept on crying and crying, ignoring Taeyeon's voice

"Irene-ah.. please stop crying, baby.." Just when Taeyeon thought she ran out of idea to stop her crying, her eyes landed on a toy piano she gave Irene right after she showed her interest on music. She walked to the corner of the room where it was put and Taeyeon pressed a random key right after she sat down on the stool. Much to her surprise, the crying stopped abruptly and the baby had her attention paid fully to Taeyeon's hand.

"Should I play you some songs ?" Taeyeon asked the baby as she wiped the tears of her small face. She giggled a little bit when the baby mumbled her own language while pointing at the piano, her eyes went back at forth from it and to Taeyeon's eyes

"Okay. The first song is.."

"Happy birthday"

"I know you don't understand what birthday is but it's your birthday today, Irene-ah.." The birthday baby had her head resting on Taeyeon's chest as she sat on top of her lap, intently watching Taeyeon's hands that were playing the tune

"..Happy birthday, Irene-ah.. why did you cry on her birthday ? You're going to be a big girl soon. You know that, hm ?"

"If you cry you also make Taetae sad.. Don't cry again, okay ?"

"On this upcoming year, I wish for your health, your happiness, and everything that is good. Be a good girl.. always listen to mommy, and make her happy"

"Also, do what you love when you grow up.. Please know that I'm also here for you. I will always be here to help you with anything"

"I love you so much, Irene-ah.. Happy birthday"

And with that, the tune came to an end. Taeyeon looked up to the ceiling to stop her tears from falling. She couldn't believe it has been a year since Tiffany gave birth to the most beautiful baby ever. It also has been a year since she technically became her parent—only if the mistake wasn't carelessly made.

A movement and a tug on her jacket brought her back to the reality. Taeyeon looked down at the eyes that she could never stop adoring. She gave the baby a smile before she leaned in to kiss the baby's head lovingly

"I want to sing you another song. Do you want to listen ?" Taeyeon saw the baby on her lap blinked once and twice before she rested her back on Taeyeon's front once again, waiting for Taeyeon to play the piano. She giggled as she placed her hands back on the keys

"This is one of my favorite songs.. I hope you like it too"

 _I could stay awake just to hear you breathing_

 _Watch you smile while you are sleeping_

 _While you're far away and dreaming_

 _I could spend my life in this sweet surrender_

 _I could stay lost in this moment forever_

 _Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure_

 _Don't wanna close my eyes_

 _I don't wanna fall asleep_

 _'Cause I'd miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _'Cause even when I dream of you_

 _The sweetest dream would never do_

 _I'd still miss you, baby_

 _And I don't wanna miss a thing_

 _I don't wanna miss a thing_

From the living room, even though Tiffany knew Taeyeon was keeping her voice low just for Irene to hear, Tiffany could hear well whatever Taeyeon was saying—or singing. And she just couldn't stop her tears from falling because

"I sang this song to your mommy once before"

"Did you also like it ? Your mommy liked it"

"I sang it on my concerts because mommy said that the song is beautiful. And she thought the fans would love it. They really did"

Taeyeon paused for a while as she slightly moved her body side to side, trying to make the sleepy baby asleep while she tell a piece of her past as the bedtime story. She softly caress her back, and to her head that was already resting on Taeyeon's shoulder

"When you grow up and I'm not here to sing.. please sing that song to mommy whenever she's sad. Mommy really like that song"

 _"I still don't know what song to choose, Fany-ah.. It's my first concert ! I don't know what I should choose so that all of the fans can enjoy"_

 _"Yah yah. You're Kim Taeyeon. The KIM TAEYEON. You can just sing world's worst song and they would still scream for you"_

 _Taeyeon kept quiet before she reached into one of the food containers Tiffany brought to her house. Her brain kept on suggesting lines of songs but she just couldn't choose the best one_

 _"Just sing the one that hits you right in your feeling" Tiffany said_ _while chewing her food_

 _"Think about one song that says a lot about what you want to say"_

 _Taeyeon took her time to chew her food inside her mouth until a certain song popped inside her mind_

 _"I think I got one"_

 _"Already ? Okay then sing it"_

 _"What ? Like right now ?"_

 _"Do you want to sing it next year_ _, then ?"_

 _Then all Taeyeon knew after that was finding herself playing the guitar while her body heated up from singing a song that really says what she actually feels for her best friend who was sitting across the coffee table._

 _And Tiffany also couldn't think straight as she was too drowned at Taeyeon's voice, her sincere eyes, and how she sang the song. She felt like Taeyeon was delivering the words to her, but she stopped herself from thinking that way_

 _'..it was just a song. Don't be stupid. I'm just her friend. She wouldn't think of me that way'_

 _"Wow, Taeyeon.. that was.. wow. I'm sure your fans would love that. 100% sure. Because I love it. I like that song a lot and I think you sang it perfectly. Ofcourse ! You're THE Kim Taeyeon" A laugh filled the living room as Tiffany tried to hold in surges of heat throughout her body. And Taeyeon followed along, also with the same hurtful reason._

"Happy birthday once again. Sleep tight, Irene-ah. I love you" Taeyeon whispered to the sleeping baby after she laid her down on the middle of the bed. Right after, she stood straight once again and buried her face on her palms. She sighed out inaudibly, trying to get the memories out of her stuffy chest. She didn't get the courage to confess back when they were best friends, and now she knew that she got no chances anymore knowing what she did before.

She quietly tried to fix her broken heart, dimmed the light in the room, before she walked out to the living room. Taeyeon felt her heart broke even more looking at Tiffany who was sleeping soundly on the couch. She wanted to give her more comfort, she wanted to take care of her like she used to, and she just wanted to repay for the hell she gave her before. But in the end, she could only sit beside the couch for hours, dabbing moist towel on Tiffany's forehead now and then, with a hope of making her feel better.

"Please be well soon.." Taeyeon whispered sadly as she gazes at Tiffany's face. She didn't know what was inside her that pushed her to gently take her hand inside hers gently. But she did. And she started to wonder when was the last time she got the chance to feel the sparks inside her whenever they touched.

"I don't know, Fany-ah.."

Relieved because the contact wasn't enough to wake her up, Taeyeon sighed out before she rested her head near their joined hands

"I was such an idiot, also a huge coward. A very irresponsible and idiotic coward.."

"..how can you still let me to see you and Irene. I always feel I don't deserve all that. But I can't help but wanting to see Irene's and your eyes each day.."

"..we were best friends. Until I did a huge mistake. During those times, where I can't talk to you, or even just to see your eyes, I really realize how much I need you. I always need you, Fany-ah.. you were my best friend—" Taeyeon choke on her words as the tears she held back finally escaped her eyes and flowed to her arm. She took her time to calm herself a little bit and sighed out the pain she could never escape from

"..we were best friends. But Fany-ah.. I've always like you. Even before the day we kissed- accidentally because I tripped in our class during highschool. But after all this.. after I didn't get the chance to see you as often as I used to.. I'm more sure that.. I love you.." There was a pause for Taeyeon to wipe the tears in her eyes

"..but I won't ask you to be mine. Because I know I don't deserve you"

In the morning, Tiffany was woken up by the sunlight that shone over her face. She opened her eyes and she could no longer feel the massive headache, and her body temperature was back to normal. After she sat up, her eyes immediately caught a sight of Taeyeon resting her head on the couch—sleeping. A smile unknowingly crept into Tiffany's face as she witness Taeyeon's sleeping face. Then she carefully removed her hand that was still covered with Taeyeon's hand, got up, and put the blanket she used before over Taeyeon's back.

The scars Taeyeon left on Tiffany were still there. But at some point Tiffany still wished that they were gone or even didn't even occur at the first place. She still wished to have a better term with the latter, and regard her as her baby's father.

And on the other side, Taeyeon was still learning to receive the boomerang she threw herself.

"Taeyeon, I'm taking Irene out for a birthday dinner" Hearing that, Taeyeon's heart sunk but she kept a smile as she finished playing with the birthday girl on the living room's rug

"Ah.. Okay then. I'll see you again this weekend, Irene-ah. Bye—"

"Are you busy ? Do you want to go with us ? It's her first birthday" Taeyeon widen her eyes in disbelief. Totally wasn't expecting that to happen

 _'Okay I got to finish 5 songs, two meetings tomorrow morning, and—'_

"No, I'm not busy. Definitely not"

"Can I buy a cake ?" Taeyeon said as she stopped infront of a fully filled cake display cabinet

"Yeah, sure. If you want to"

"May I help you, miss ?"

"Ah, yes.. I'm taking that one, please" Taeyeon said while pointing at a very pretty round pink cake

"Would you like us to write something on it ?" With her pen and note ready, the worker politely asked

"Hmm yeah.. Please write 'happy 1st birthday Irene H—'"

"Kim" Before Taeyeon could finish her sentence, Tiffany that was on her side interrupted. Taeyeon could only widen her eyes in shock while her mind was trying to figure out whether what she heard was real or not. She tried to ask about it to the latter but she couldn't because her world stops when she saw Tiffany talking to the worker. With a smile on her face, as she repeated it once again

"It's 'happy 1st birthday Irene Kim'"

Tiffany couldn't lie that she finally felt genuinely happy after a while that night. Going out to eat with her friend, or used to best friend, or her baby's father, or whatever Taeyeon was to her. Not to mention, she could hear and see her birthday baby laughing and smiling countless times.

The baby had fun putting foods inside Taeyeon's mouth now and then while Taeyeon had trouble breathing for accepting everything that was offered by the baby, pushing over her stomach capacity. But she was still smiling, and laughing whenever the baby does. Until a certain call from the baby put the smile off her face

"Ma" Taeyeon tried hard to swallow the food in her mouth while the baby's excited voice was still ringing inside her mind. The baby used to got it right before. She used to call her by her name. But _'why does she has to call me by that again ?'_ , Taeyeon thought. And not to mention, in front of her real 'ma'. She avoided Tiffany's gaze and awkwardly took another bite of food from the baby's hand. She munched it, and swallowed it quickly before she cleared her throat.

"Irene-ah.. that wasn't how you should call Taetae. Call me—"

"Dada" Tiffany said softly with a smile, cutting Taeyeon's sentence. The blonde was taken aback once again. She unbelievably looked at Tiffany who was sitting across the table, looking for an answer but all she got was a small smile.

"It's da..da"

Taeyeon got pulled back to the reality when she heard Tiffany's voice once again. She could see the baby that was sitting on a baby high chair focusing on her mother who was teaching her a word patiently

"Try, Irene-ah.. call her dada. Da..da"

Just like she knew the truth, the baby turned her head to face Taeyeon with a smile on her face and happily called out

"Dada !"

After going back to Tiffany's apartment and put the sleeping baby down to the bed, the adults finally settled themselves in the kitchen stools, with things running over their minds.

"I.. um" Taeyeon decided to make the brave first move but still not brave enough to look at Tiffany straight in her eyes

"I had a really great time tonight, thank you"

When their eyes finally met, subtle smiles crept onto their faces. Taeyeon took another lungful of air in before she blow it out

"Actually, in this chance.. I just want to say thank you for everything. You still let me to see Irene and you every weekend.. despite what I did before. And I.. I'm deeply sorry.. for it. I was so stupid and wasn't brave enough to.. you know.. accept it.."

"..I'm not asking for a forgiveness. I know I'm not deserved to be forgiven for all that. What I did was horrible.. But I just want to say that I'm so thankful for your kindness. And.. I hope.. I hope I can still be here for you like as a friend- like before. Like.. back to those days" Tiffany noticed the hitch when Taeyeon said the word friend. She bit her lower lip before she broke the silence

"Ofcourse.. You're my friend, Taeyeon-ah" Tiffany said softly. She could see Taeyeon trying to give her the best smile, when she knew exactly that Taeyeon was in pain

"I can't deny anymore that you're Irene's dad, you know.."

"..I've tried to push that thoughts away but it still came back all the time.. because it's the truth.. so I started to think whether we should really do that ? To make her recognize you as her father. Not as her mother's friend. Do you think it's okay for you ? Am I being too selfish ?"

"No, no ! Ofcourse not- I mean. I'm definitely okay with that. I'd love to be recognized that way" Smiles were exchanged once again before Taeyeon speak out once again

"I need to let this out.. On that night. When you told me what actually happened, I accused you mindlessly. I'm really sorry for that. I know you're not that kind of woman, Tiffany"

"I was so shocked, and scared, ofcourse. Because I really haven't remember about it during that time.. yeah.."

"It's my fault too. On the morning after, I woke up in your bed and found out that we actually did, yea.. that. I freaked out too. 'Taeyeon is my best friend. How can we do something like that ?', I kept on repeating it inside my brain. I should've stayed and sort it out with you. But instead, I cleaned the mess up, and walked out of your house like nothing happened. So I wasn't surprised if you didn't remember anything.."

"..I took some pills too. But later I noticed that I started to feel nauseous, I get dizzy often, until I got a test. It was positive, ofcourse. And I.. I just.. I thought I couldn't live anymore"

"I'm sorry, Fany-ah.. That's why you avoided me, wasn't it ?" Tiffany nodded. She hung her head low to wipe her tears off her cheeks before she sighed out the painful memory

"But the fact is that.. you're braver than me, Fany-ah. You took care of Irene alone while I was, well.. trying to run away"

"It's all in the past, Tae. Should we.. should we just leave it here and move on ?" Asked Tiffany carefully as she rested her joined hands on the countertop. Taeyeon didn't waste any time to agree. She subtly smiled while she nodded

"Yeah, ofcourse.. it's better that way. Thank you. And I'm sorry once again"

"I'm sorry too, Tae. For all those words I said"

"It's all in the past, Fany-ah"

They finally smiled genuinely for each other after so long, and their broken hearts each managed to found its small missing piece, successfully building it more than a half now.

"Aren't you going to say anything more ?"

"..is there anything more I'm supposed to say ?" Taeyeon confusedly asked back. Her mind kept on turning and flipping to search for the things Tiffany meant. But before she could find one, Tiffany decided to give a little hint

"I.. kinda heard what you said last night ? On the couch.. ?" That little hint that made Tiffany smile in a hint of guilt and made Taeyeon burn

"Oh, that.. yeah that, um.. I'm sorry- I'm sorry for bothering you—"

"I feel the same"

"What ? What feel ? Is- oh.. that" When Taeyeon finally got what she said, she looked down at her nervous fingers on her lap and tried to calm herself down a little bit—which was a little bit useless. She inhaled and exhaled, before she finally lifted her head up bravely. But only to feel her courage went under zero again right after she met Tiffany's eyes

"Tiffany, look.."

"..what I said.. is the truth, okay ? I've liked you since a long long time ago. But I was just the same coward. You're my friend, Tiffany. I just- I just don't want me to make you uncomfortable with that, you know ? I'm afraid you'll stay away from me if I tell you about my feelings. I can't imagine my life without you.. But I experienced it myself during those months. And so I realized that.. my feeling is just more than just a liking. It's more than that"

Looking at Taeyeon's sincere and teary eyes, the thing Tiffany next found was herself wiping her tear that rolled down her cheek. She gulped down her saliva to wash over her dried throat before she broke the silence

"You said that you won't ask me to be yours, right ?"

"Well, yeah.. I don't deserve—"

"But what if I'm the one who asked you to ? Will you, Tae ? Do you think you can.. well, atleast.. give us a try ?"

And so, their hearts were making a huge progress on sticking back together the broken pieces into a full one.

"Should we shake hands ?" Taeyeon said with a chuckle as she was walking from the kitchen to the living room, with Tiffany following behind

"Does lovers these days shake hands ?" Tiffany asked back also with a giggle. Taeyeon turned her back and was greeted by a sight of Tiffany standing steps away from her. Tiffany had the brightest smile ever. For Taeyeon, it resembles the sun, sunflowers, and everything that is bright and beautiful. Her smile was so bright and blinding—even though it was 2 hours to midnight.

"Come here" Then Taeyeon felt the rush run all over her body when she saw Tiffany had her arms spread wide, inviting her for a hug—just like she used to. But it was different that time around.

Also with a smile on her blushing face, Taeyeon took her steps towards Tiffany.

But the accident during highschool just got to be replayed once again.

Taeyeon fell into Tiffany's embrace in her most awkward position ever with her lips pressing against hers. She felt her body burned from the simple touch and hastily pulled herself off from Tiffany

"Oh my God I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to do that, I'm so sorry—"

But different than the accident during highschool, a new page was opened for them.

"You should stop tripping on nothing, Kim Taeyeon"

To stop Taeyeon from moving away, Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck and pulled her back to her previous position. Their lips met again. It was calm, filled with their pure feelings. And from behind their closed eyelids, they could see the fireworks, also the moon. The moon that has already grew closer to a full moon.

While their lips still moving slowly against each other, Tiffany took a step closer when Taeyeon wrapped her arms around her waist, and the closeness made them smile into the kiss. They just couldn't stop themselves from pouring the feeling they had been holding in for long and long years. It kept on going until their lungs screamed for air.

The kiss was broken breathlessly and slowly. Still with their eyes shut close, Taeyeon moved her hand to caress Tiffany's cheek and rested her forehead on hers.

"I should go home.." Taeyeon whispered out close to Tiffany's lips. Her voice was heavy with relieve and joy, even though she didn't really feel like leaving her first _lover_

"Okay" She nodded and replied. Tiffany then removed her forehead off Taeyeon's before she threw her body on Taeyeon's, wrapping her in her big hug. They immediately sighed out the remaining of the pain inside their heart, and slightly moved their bodies side to side like shrugging it all off.

"If you got a free time tomorrow, you can accompany Irene for her regular check up"

"At noon ?"

"Yeah"

"I'll definitely be here tomorrow"

Tiffany nodded once again and tightened her hug for some seconds before she finally let Taeyeon go.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow ?"

"I'll see you"

They naturally leaned in to each other for a last kiss for the night. But just like on cue, a baby cry was heard from the only room. Giggles escaped their mouths right after. In the end they shared a light peck before they parted from each other

"Tiffany, can I hug her and wish her good night before I go home ?"

"Ofcourse" Tiffany answered with a smile. Then all she saw was Taeyeon's back disappearing as she walked inside her room. And she noticed the baby's cry stopped fast.

Deciding to join in, Tiffany walked to her room's direction and leaned on the doorway. She immediately saw Taeyeon's back and her baby that was resting her head on Taeyeon's shoulder. Taeyeon rocked the baby gently, and her hand occasionally caresses the baby's back to soothe her. Then Taeyeon gave a lingering kiss on the baby's head and surely whispered

"Sleep, _my_ baby. _Dada_ is here"

 **The End.**


	28. You Think

"So Tiff you work that section over there and I'll get this one ok?" Hyoyeon said with a smile as she motioned for Tiffany to handle the left portion of the club. "Yeah sure, will you hand me that bottle over there?" Tiff asked as she reached over the bar for some shot glasses. The handsome bar tender gave her a cute smile as he wiped a glass and Tiffany gave an eyesmile back before turning to Hyoyeon and subtly rolling her eyes. She was not into guys…she was definitely not into guys but she had to be charming and attractive to get the job done.

The job in question, well for tonight at least, was for a promotion company. Tiffany had landed a sweet deal where she got free entrance into different clubs in the city on Saturday nights to promote different alcohol brands for the night. She would hand out free shots and be charming and flirty when she wanted to…although her body kind of spoke for itself. She had decided to go all out tonight in the shortest denim shorts and a black tank top that exposed just enough of her waist to make her potential customers a little more thirsty than they should be. She completed her look with black heels and a few bronze necklaces.

Tiffany enjoyed coming to this club in particular because she liked the music, energy and she also got to work with one of her close friends, Hyoyeon, for the night. She sighed and ran her fingers through her wavy black hair before taking the tray of shots from Hyoyeon and starting her rounds.

It was turning out to be a busy night, the crowd was steadily growing and Tiff had sold more bottles than expected. She felt a bit tipsy because a few customers had asked her to join them for a shot or two and before she realised it she was having a really good time.

"Wow…killer night!" Tiff sighed as she licked her lips and placed her tray back on the bar counter when she and Hyoyeon regrouped after a few hours. "Yeah I know right! I think I've been given about 6 phone numbers!" Hyoyeon chuckled out as she ripped up the scraps of paper handed to her by the sleazy guys at the club. Tiffany let out a loud laugh and smacked Hyo's shoulder playfully as her friend shook her head, throwing the ripped pieces of paper into the trash.

They both asked the barman for a bottle of water and leaned back against the bar, looking around at the crowd of people, all moving to the same rhythm. Tiff was suddenly distracted when she heard the dj at the booth making an announcement.

"Hey beautiful people! Thank you for an amazing set! My shift is over so I'm gonna hand you over to the one and only…Kim! Tae! Yeon!" he said into the mic as she crowd hooted and hollered for this apparently very popular dj. Tiff craned her neck and strained her eyes, trying to get a glimpse of the dj taking over the next shift but all she could see was a tiny figure in a grey hoodie giving the outgoing dj a handshake and hug, exchanging a few words.

Tiff cleared her throat and turned back to the bar to check her phone. Her eyes widened when she heard an alluring voice making an announcement. "Are you ready to party?" the female dj said into the mic, to which the crowd responded by screaming and punching their fists in the air. "I said…are you ready to fucking party!?" she said louder this time. The crowd screamed again and she laughed into the mic before beginning her set of acid jazz and some European house music.

Tiffany looked up at the dj booth which was situated on an elevated level to the dancefloor so that the dj could look down at the crowd and the bar area. Tiff gulped as the neon lights and throbbing music blurred around her. She let all of her senses focus on the dj booth and the person that was now standing in full view right upfront at the turntables.

Tiffany felt her ears get hot as her eyes scanned the sexy dj in that booth, watching her take off the hoodie. She had the most luscious dark hair that Tiff could only imagine gripping into, her eyes were all smoky and mysterious, her lips…the bottom one in particular looked totally kissable and the rest of her…well Tiffany found her cute grungy look kinda attractive. The dj had on a grey t-shirt, black skinny jeans and probably sneakers from what Tiff could imagine.

Her imagination ran away with her even further when the dj licked her lips and frowned as she concentrated on laying a vinyl onto the turntable while listening on one headphone. Tiff thankfully snapped out of it when Hyoyeon poked her arm. "Yah! Fany! Do you want another drink?" Hyo asked with a chuckle. "Uhh…yeah just another water please…" Tiff said as she was snapped back into reality. Tiff crossed one leg over the other and sat on the bar stool, waiting for her water and trying not to look in the direction of the dj booth again.

"You ok?" Hyo asked with an amused smile. Tiff gave a shy eyesmile and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine…I just…the dj's kinda cute don't you think?" Tiff asked softly as if it was a secret and she crinkled her nose, a sure sign of her shyness. Hyoyeon laughed loudly and banged the table. "Yeah it took almost a decade to get your attention after she came on!" Hyo laughed out.

"Yah shut up!" Tiff joked as she took the water from the barman. "I'd be careful if I were you…" the cute barman warned with a smirk. Tiff smiled and raised her eyebrow at his remark. "What does that mean?" Tiff asked coyly, looking at Hyoyeon in confusion.

"Well…Taeyeon…she kinda has a reputation around here…" the barman said slowly, definitely piquing Tiff's interest now. "So her name's Taeyeon? I've been working this bar for 3 months and I've never seen her before, why is that?" Tiff asked excitedly as she leaned forward on the bar. "She's been away, touring Europe with a few famous djs but she's back now so…yeah…just…watch yourself…she's _really_ popular with the ladies around here…the things I've heard…" the barman warned before chuckling and shaking his head. "Like what? Tell me!" Tiff urged before the young man smiled and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Tiff's eyes widened and her jaw dropped at what she heard before she frowned and sipped on her water. "Oh fuck, there we go, you've set her off now brother!" Hyoyeon said shaking her head, knowing Tiffany well enough to know that she saw this hot dj as a challenge for the night. "Fany…what's going on in that pretty head of yours?" Hyoyeon asked inquisitively.

Tiff brushed it off casually and absent-mindedly turned to glance at the dj's booth. Her smile dropped and she did a double-take when she noticed that Taeyeon was looking right at her with a cute smirk on that annoyingly pretty face of hers. She gasped and froze. "Fuck…she's looking right at me Hyo…what the fuck do I do?" Tiff mumbled under her breath to Hyoyeon who had her head in her hand in laughter.

"Well, it's always a good idea to buy the dj a beer, why don't you go up to her with one and introduce yourself?" Hyo suggested while motioning the barman to get the beer ready. "What?! I can't just go up to her…she's like…like…walking sex appeal!" Tiff gawked, appalled that Hyoyeon would suggest such a thing.

"Yah Fany, you're not gonna cum just from shaking her hand!" Hyo laughed. Tiff gasped and almost choked on her water. "After what he told me, I'm not so sure!" Tiff exclaimed with a frown, referring to what the barman had whispered in her ear about Taeyeon earlier.

"Tiffany, just take her the damn beer and see what happens. You're curious about her, I can see it in your body language and she's still staring at you by the way…" Hyoyeon said casually as she sat back on her bar stool. Tiff subtly turned her head and saw Taeyeon biting her lip and eyeing her with an annoyingly hot smirk.

"Fuck…just give me that beer already!" Tiff huffed and took the beer and a drink for herself. She carefully made her way through the crowded dancefloor full of tipsy friends, horny lovers making out, goofy guys hugging each other and then there she was at the few stairs leading up to the dj booth.

Up in the dj booth, Taeyeon was concentrating hard on her set for the night. She always tried to play according to the energy and vibe that the crowd was giving her. Taeyeon loved being a dj, not only because of her passion for music but also for the view from that dj booth.

She felt powerful up there, towering over the crowd, making them move to whatever she chose. Being elevated also made it easier for Taeyeon to let her eyes wander and scan the dancefloor for the groups of partying women and she would make a mental note of any honeys she saw potential in for the night.

Although she would never say it out loud, one girl in particular that night had made her lose concentration for a short while when their eyes met. She was just sitting there, sipping on a bottle of water and looking casually fuckable and Taeyeon had to clear her throat and back up when she saw the girl look right at her, leave her seat and make her way to the dj booth.

Tiffany walked up the few steps with their drinks in hand and took a deep breath before walking towards Taeyeon near the turntables. The cute dj had her head down, pretending to not notice Tiffany as she approached.

"Hi!" Tiff shouted over the throbbing music to get Tae's attention. Taeyeon looked up and smiled, looking fucking adorable with those huge headphones on her ears and a goofy smile on her face. "Hi there!" Tae shouts back, straightening up when she sees Tiffany near her. Tae gulped and tried to control her reaction at seeing Tiffany's body in such close proximity.

Tiff took a step closer and held out the beer she had brought for Taeyeon. "I heard somewhere that it's a good idea to bring the dj a beer so…here you go…" she said with her husky laugh. Tae smiled and took the beer gratefully, doing a short bow. "Well, thank you, I am kinda thirsty…I'm Taeyeon by the way," Tae says holding out her hand to shake.

Tiff looked down at her hand and laughed to herself as she thought about Hyoyeon's comment earlier. She slipped her hand into Taeyeon's for a shake. "I'm Tiffany, nice to meet you…" Tiff said with a cute smile and she tucked her hair behind her ear shyly.

Tae set the audio track to play on autopilot for a while and stood back to enjoy her beer. She looked Tiffany up and down over the rim of the bottle and smirked before wiping her bottom lip with her thumb. "So…Tiffany huh? That's an unusual name for a Korean girl," Tae says with a confused frown, trying to figure this hottie out. "Well…I'm actually from America…" Tiff said with a shy nod. "Ah America, huh? I've heard those are the best in bed…uninhibited and loud!" Tae said with a smirk, carefully studying Tiffany's reaction.

"E-excuse me?" Tiff stuttered and gawked at the woman in front of her, blushing uncontrollably. The volume of the music suddenly picked up as Tae looked into Tiff's eyes after she sniggered to herself. "How about a drink? Just you and me…" Tae said coolly, stepping back to the deck to place her headphone near her ear. "I can't hear you, I'm sorry!" Tiff yelled over the booming music.

Tae placed her headphones back on the deck, slid her arm around the exposed skin of Tiffany's waist and leaned in close to her ear. "I said…I think you're really beautiful and I'd like to buy you a drink after my set… maybe we could hang out?" Tae asked seductively near Tiff's ear, her breath grazed over Tiffany's neck, feeling like an electric current jolting through her body.

Tiff gulped and tried to compose herself. _Am I really gonna let her have it this easy?_ She asked herself, thinking that as much as she wanted to get into this sexy dj's pants, she should give her a bit of a challenge, play a little hard to get. She stepped back, causing Tae to do the same and clear her throat, kind of shocked that one of her signature moves hadn't already worked.

"Let's see where the night takes us?" Tiff said mysteriously, making Tae's eyes sparkle as she rubbed the back of her neck and took a gulp of her beer. "Yeah, sure…whatever," Tae replied, trying to mask that she was starting to blush under her cool persona so she decided to pullTiffany's attention elsewhere.

"You wanna give it a try?" Tae said, gesturing to the dj deck and turntables. Tiff gasped and smiled, putting her hand to her mouth to hide her teeth. "Yeah I'd love to but…I have no idea how…" Tiff said as she stepped closer and looked down at the spaceship-looking control deck.

"Well, one thing you'll learn about me is that I have _very_ capable hands so just trust me and trust yourself! Try it out, it's fun!" Tae said with a soft chuckle as she reached out her hand for Tiffany to take. Tiff cleared her throat and took Taeyeon's hand, loving the way Tae's fingers curled around hers.

"Ok, so come up here in front of me and place your hand on that button right there…" Tae says casually as she takes Tiff's hand and leads it to the knob on the deck. Tiff laughs lightly and squeaks as Tae pushes their joined hands up, increasing the volume of the music. Tiff holds her breath when she feels Tae's fingers on her waist, resting there as she leans in closer to her, almost wrapping her in a backhug.

Tiff is temporarily paralysed as she feels the dj's sexy aura against her body. She knows that this is of course a tactic that Tae has probably used on countless girls but she's not complaining and she would be lying if she said she didn't like the thought of Tae's crotch brushing up against her.

Tae rested her chin on Tiff's shoulder from behind as she let the beat drop, the crowd moving to the same rhythm. It felt like as if the club was pulsating. Tae smirks as she caresses Tiff's waist lightly to gauge her reaction. "Can you feel it?" Tae whispers into her ear. Tiff gulps and can't respond when she feels Tae ever so slightly press her hips into her, causing Tiff's crotch to connect with the edge of the deck. Tiff bites hard into her own bottom lip when she feels the vibration from the bass shooting straight into her body to pool between her legs.

"Do you feel it now? The energy of the crowd? _You're_ making them move… _you're_ in control of that…pretty hot, huh?" Tae mumbled against Tiff's neck. Tiff gulped when she felt Tae's lips move against her neck and she was sure Tae was smirking at her flustered reaction. "Y-yeah…I feel it…it feels… good…" Tiff stuttered out, feeling slightly out of her depth with this sexy character.

Tae lets go of Tiff's hand and waist and backs away, making Tiff let out a relieved sigh, all that physical contact was making her light-headed. "I haven't seen you around here before, is this your first time?" Tae asked casually sipping on her beer. "No, I've been here before, I usually just stay near the bar though," Tiff confessed shyly, hoping the fact that she still could feel the vibrations of the deck against her crotch wasn't evident on her face.

"Oh really? I'm glad I'm back then…I've clearly been missing out…" Tae said with a sexy smile. "Well everyone around here says the dj is quite the heartbreaker…" Tiff said, deciding to take the flirting up a notch. "Really? Well thanks for warning me about him…he _does_ kinda creep me out!" Tae fired back with a loud laugh, playing the game Tiffany was offering.

"Well, the dj I'm talking about doesn't have a dick but still fucks a lot of girls…" Tiff fired right back, hoping to hurt Tae's pride and figure her out. "Hey babe, from my experience you definitely don't need a dick to do that!" Tae retorted with a sexy wink. Tiffany was speechless so she just smiled and watched as Tae fiddled with her laptop.

"So…I get off in a couple minutes…maybe I could help you do the same?" Tae said with a smirk as she looked into Tiff's eyes. Tiffany raised her eyebrows at the boldness of this pint-sized hottie. "What?" she asked, making Tae scoff and fold her arms. "Oh come on! You brought me a beer, I let you play with my buttons, it's the next logical step…oh and did I mention that I think you're fucking beautiful?" Tae said with a bite of her bottom lip as she stepped closer to the flustered woman.

"W-won't you get fired if you leave the deck early?" Tiff asked shakily, trying to ignore the fact that Taeyeon was leaning in and running her tongue along her own kissable lips. Tae brushed her nose against Tiff's before sniggering and running her index finger along the button of Tiff's denim shorts. "I'd rather get fired than leave here without making you cum…" Tae whispered against Tiff's ear, making Tiff gulp at the feel of Tae's lips against her earlobe.

Before they both knew it, Taeyeon had lead Tiffany into a secluded VIP room in the club. The room itself was furnished with red and black designer furniture, mirrors on the walls and a black velvet L-shaped lounge in the centre, giving everything a kind of sexy vibe.

"So…you done playing hard-to-get?" Tae asked as she shoved Tiffany on the back of the red door after shutting it. Tiff was breathing heavily as Taeyeon invaded her personal space. Taeyeon smirked and searched Tiff's eyes for some kind of answer. When she didn't give any, Tae just leaned in with her eyes closed…she was about to close this deal.

"Wait!" Tiff suddenly said, pushing against Tae's chest for her to back off. "Fuck…" Tae cursed in frustration under her breath, thinking she had this in the bag. "I-I've heard stuff about you…" Tiff said nervously, not sure how Tae would react. Tae gave a lopsided smirk and leaned in to kiss Tiff's jawline subtly.

"What kind of stuff?" Tae mumbled cheekily, smirking against Tiff's neck and taking the soft skin between her teeth. Tae began to press her hips into Tiff's and slowly grind into her. Tiffany was losing her resolve. She wanted to slide down against the back of that door and let Tae just go for it but she held on by gripping into Tae's luscious black hair.

"Is it…is it true that you can make a girl cum just by kissing her?" Tiff blurted out, a blush creeping up her neck when Tae stopped kissing her skin and leaned back to give an amused smirk. "Wow…I'm starting to feel the pressure now…you're a beautiful woman, Tiffany and I wouldn't want to disappoint you…" Tae said smugly, glancing down at where their hips were grinding together.

Tiff gulped and tried to look away, feeling terribly shy all of a sudden. "I mean, I'm good…but not _that_ good…" Tae explained as she leaned in again, kissing into the middle of Tiff's throat and making her whimper softly. Tae then pulled back and looked into Tiff's eyes with a fake look of confusion. "But then again…it kinda depends on which pair of lips I'm kissing right?" Tae said with a smirk before leaning in, tilting her head and placing a succulent kiss on Tiff's lips. "F-fuck…" Tiff breathed out, biting her own bottom lip in between Tae's kisses.

Tae pressed Tiff harder into the door and reached down to unbutton her shorts, slipping her hand inside as she smiles against her lips. Tiff gasps when she feels Tae's fingers against her soft skin. Tae kisses her and cups her pussy, groaning against her lips when she feels the wetness coat her fingers.

"Fuck…you feel so good…for someone who tried to play it so cool you seem to be _very_ excited…" Tae mumbled with a smug smirk as she rubbed her fingers up and down Tiff's slippery pussy lips. "Urgh…fuck…" Tiff breathed and tossed her head back against the door with a thud when Tae gently tapped her clit. She held onto Tae's shoulders and closed her eyes, concentrating on the rhythm of Tae's strokes.

Tae grunted into Tiff's neck and brushed her lips against her skin, biting down hard as she rubbed slow circles around Tiff's opening. Tiff clenched her jaw and her eyes were squeezed shut as she rocked her hips to the rhythm of Tae's fingers. Tae leaned back when Tiff hissed and dug her nails into her shoulder.

"Yah, you're gonna cum already?" Tae asked with an amused chuckle, making Tiff crack an eye open and try to catch her breath. Tiff gulped and leaned into Tae, feeling a little more confident with Tae's hand in her pants. "Why don't you take me over to that couch over there and see how long you can make me last…?" Tiff said seductively, running the tip of her tongue up Tae's neck, kissing the small tattoo behind her ear. A low, barely audible growl rumbled in the back of the dj's throat.

Tae gripped into Tiff's waist and lead her over to the black L-shaped sofa. She pulled Tiff's shirt off and tugged down her denim shorts so that she was just in her black underwear and heels. Tiff pulled Tae's grey tee off her body and kissed her, cupping her sharp jawline and brushing her thumb along Tae's bottom lip. Tae leaned down and gave Tiff a few hungry kisses before caressing her pussy again and slipping two fingers inside.

"Oh my go- fuck…" Tiff groaned as she pulled Tae's face close to hers so that they were breathing the same air. Tae licked her own lips and carefully watched the writhing beauty underneath her. She slowly thrusted her fingers in and out and placed sweet kisses on Tiff's lips, making Tiff wrap her arms around Tae's neck as they moved together.

Tae couldn't help it but something about their position felt more intimate and different than usual. Tae was usually a selfish lover, she would bring some girl in here, and let her please her however she thought Taeyeon would want to be pleased but this time… this time was different. She didn't care that Tiffany wasn't touching her…she wanted to touch her…to take her to new levels of pleasure, letting her float to new heights.

"R-right there…" Tiff gasped out, pulling Tae out of her thoughts and back into the moment. Tiff leaned up and caught Tae's lips in a frantic kiss before lying back down, pulling Taeyeon with her before she captured the dj's bottom lip between her teeth. "Taeyeon… I'm so close…" Tiff moaned as Tae curled her fingers inside her pussy, thrusting into her with languid, deliberate strokes.

By now Tae breathed heavily and groaned when Tiff wrapped her legs around the dj's waist, meeting each thrust of those skilled fingers by grinding her hips back into them. Tiff dug her nails into Tae's back and Tae could feel Tiff's pussy to pulsate, slowly sucking her fingers in. Tae suddenly stopped moving and smiled before kissing Tiff's nose.

"W-what the fuck! Why'd you stop?" Tiff whined in frustration after her eyes fluttered open. "The build-up makes it more intense…trust me…" Tae said with a sexy wink. Tiff huffed but her annoyance was soon forgotten when Tae leaned down and kissed her, slipping her tongue between their lips as she began to move her fingers again.

Tiff moaned into her mouth when Tae rubbed her clit in slow, wet circles, causing Tiff's hips to jerk as they kissed. Tae pulled away from her lips and gave small bundle of nerves a few hard rubs up and down, loving the feeling of Tiff's undulating hips against her lower body. "Cum for me…" she whispered before pressing her forehead against Tiff's, gently flicking her clit up and down.

Tiff cried out and didn't realise that she was digging her nails into Tae's neck, Tae hissing from the simultaneous pain and pleasure. "Fuck…Taeyeon…Taeyeon!" Tiff whined before her hips lifted up from the sofa. She squeezed her eyes shut as stars exploded behind her eyelids while her climax took over her body. Tae buried her head into Tiff's neck, licking and sucking her skin as Tiff rode out her orgasm, her body jerking and spasming against Tae's heated skin.

Tiff's breath hitched as Tae cupped her pussy gently, letting the liquid heat pool against her fingers as Tiff eventually stopped twitching, trying to catch her breath. "Oh my god…" Tiff moaned in perfect English as she covered her face with both her hands and brushed her hair back before letting out a deep breath and resting against the arm of the sofa.

She looked up into Tae's eyes and tiredly smiled at her, unable to believe the mind-blowing sex they just had. Tae slid her hands along the curves of Tiff's waist and grinned before kissing the skin of her breasts being pushed up by her bra. Tiff shivered slightly at the feeling of Tae's wet fingers against her heated body and felt a pleasant shudder run through her as Tae left tiny bite marks on her neck.

"You were right…" Tiff giggled out as Tae nipped at her neck. "Oh yeah?" Tae said as she smiled against Tiff's skin and brushed her thumb against her ribs. "Yeah…you're good…but not _that_ good!" Tiff said cheekily before Tae looked up with a shocked smile and was about to protest before Tiff pulled her down for a passionate kiss.

"You…you're different…" Tae mumbled against Tiff's lips, her honest thoughts accidently slipping out of her mouth. Tiff pulled back with a frown. "What do you mean?" she asked curiously as she looked up at Tae. "I mean…" Tae began before Tiff's phone began to ring loudly, interrupting their moment. "Ah fuck it, I'm sorry," Tiff grumbled as she sat up, making Tae crawl backwards. Tiff grabbed her shorts off the floor and reached in her pocket for her phone and answering it.

"Hyo hi! Yeah…ok…right now? Ok…I'll meet you out front in a few…bye!" Tiff said before dropping the call and turning to Tae with a heavy sigh. "I gotta go…" she pouted with a cute whine. Tae shook her head and laughed. "It's ok…I understand…this was fun though…" Tae said as their eyes locked for a few seconds before Tiff gasped and reached out for Tae.

"Oh my god!" Tiff gasped worriedly. "What? What is it? A spider?" Tae said, looking around frantically, making Tiff giggle at her sudden cuteness. "No, your neck! I fucked up your neck! I'm sorry!" Tiff said sincerely as she brushed her thumb against the red scratch marks on Tae's neck. "Oh…that…it's ok…I told you it would be intense…" Tae said as she felt a blush sting her ears.

There was an awkward second of silence before Tiff slapped her thigh. "Well! I'd better go before my friend leaves me behind!" Tiff said with a laugh as she began to get dressed. "Um…thanks Taeyeon…I had fun…um…here…" Tiff said as she grabbed the pen sticking out of her shorts with one hand and Tae's hand with the other.

Tae panicked when she realised that Tiff was about to write her number on Tae's hand. "Err…I don't usually…" Tae began before Tiff looked at her, smiled and leaned in for a deep kiss that made Tae's eyes droop closed. "Just shut the fuck up and take my number…I owe you an orgasm…" Tiff mumbled against her lips.

Tae gulped and allowed the hottie to write her number on her hand before waving goodbye and dashing out in a blur. Tae stood there with the goofiest grin on her face, rubbing at the scratch marks on her neck. This girl was definitely not like the others….

A couple of weeks went by and Tae looked for Tiffany every night at the club. She would try to be casual and ask the bar-men when she was working there again but she never got an answer. They had not been in contact at all because Tae was reluctant to actually call one of her hook-ups.

She tried to distract her excited heart by bringing other girls into that VIP room but with no luck. They would get on their knees in front of Tae and start unbuckling her belt before Tae would just shake her head and send them away with some bogus explanation.

She was annoyed as well as confused. Just that one girl... she had been thrown off her game by that one girl.

One night, when she was done with her set, she left the club and stepped out into the cool night air to head home. She reached into her pocket for her phone as her boots crunched against the gravel. Tae took a deep breath as she stared at Tiffany's number as if waiting for it to dial itself. The dj sighed and put the phone back into her pocket before fishing it out again. She didn't really know what to do with herself, a deep sigh escaped her. Biting her lip she stared onto the screen of her phone, reading the name of the woman who somehow had managed to turn her world upside down.

"Ah fuck it!" she grumbled and dialed the number. The phone rings a few times before it picks up and Tae hears a sexy but husky "hello?" on the other line. Tae smiles and looks down when she hears Tiff's voice. "So…still can't walk, huh?" Tae teased, putting her hand into her hoodie pocket with a chuckle. "Taeyeon? Yah fuck you!" Tiffany laughed loudly on the other line when she realised that the hot dj had finally plucked up the courage to call her. "Fuck me? That's actually what I've been awaiting for!" Tae joked, making them both laugh.

There were a few seconds of silence before Tae gulped. "So…how are you doing? I haven't seen you around much since…well yeah in a while…" Tae trails off nervously as she digs her boot into the gravel of the parking lot, leaning back against the trunk of her car.

"Well I've actually been waiting for you to call me…" Tiff says playfully and Taeyeon can almost hear the smile in her voice. "Oh yeah? Why's that?" Tae asks with a goofy smile as she looks up at the stars in the night sky. "Well why don't you tell me why you really called?" Tiff asked smugly.

Taeyeon took in a deep breath, this was it, she was going to have to get over herself and her stupid pride and reputation to seize this chance. "I... uh...", the dj stuttered and looked up into the night sky, taking a deep breath and closed her eyes to calm her nerves. Another brief moment of silence emerged between the two women before Taeyeon finally pulled all her courage together. "Ah fuck it…I wanna take you out, ok? Can we get like dinner or coffee…or something? A-and then…maybe…fuck again…multiple times?" Tae said with her ahjumma chuckle which she only let out to try and mask her nervousness, making Tiff smile uncontrollably on the other side.

"You're cute when you're nervous Kim…" Tiffany teased her, being able to easily identify the nerves in Tae's voice when she asked her out. "Did you just call me cute? Oh fuck this, I am gonna hang up right now!" Tae laughed back. "Yah! Don't hang up! I was just teasing you, Kim…" Tiff says sincerely, making Tae gulp at the thought of planning an actual date with Tiffany.

"I..um…I never mind…I'm sorry for disturbing you…" Tae stuttered out suddenly panicking. "Hey you're not disturbing me, idiot…now…where are we gonna go? Coffee? Or are you hungry? I know a great place just down the street from where I live," Tiff said excitedly, encouraging Taeyeon to let go and come over.

"Yah, it's 2 fucking AM and you wanna meet me right _now_?" Taeyeon laughed out as she got into her car and slipped the key into the ignition. "Yeah, I wanna see you…and as we can tell from this phone call, I tend to get what I want Kim…" Tiffany said referring to Taeyeon's words that one night in the club while she scribbled down her number onto the dj's hand. "You're fucking crazy! I'll see you soon!" Taeyeon chuckled before almost hanging up.

"Taeyeon wait!" Tiffany exclaimed before Tae dropped the call. "Yes?" "Uhm…drive safe, ok? Don't rush over here…" Tiff said, feeling the need to show some concern for Taeyeon who was making the effort to come and meet her. "I'll try not to…but the thought of seeing your beautiful face again is not gonna make it easy…" Tae said charmingly, figuring the game was over…her heart had been stolen.

"Wow, Taeyeon… very charming…is this really the same pussy chaser I met the other night?" Tiffany joked, she was honestly touched at being able to talk to this more caring and vulnerable side of this insatiable dj. "Mmm…fuck, now I can't decide if I'm hungry or horny…" Tae groaned. "I think I can help with both…" Tiff giggled out before they said their goodbyes and Taeyeon headed over to Tiff's apartment.

It was about 3AM by the time Taeyeon reached Tiffany's apartment. Tiff excitedly opened the door to greet her and Tae felt those annoying butterflies in her stomach flutter when Tiff hugged her. "What's this?" Tiffany asked as she eyed the plastic bag in Taeyeon's hand.

"Well, it's pretty late to go out so I brought you some food…American food…home food for you right?" Tae explained with a shy smile, shocked at her own gesture. Tiffany gasped as she took a peek inside the bag to see one of her favourite meals, a cheeseburger and fries, from back home. "I can't believe you actually remembered that I'm American…" Tiff said with a cute smile.

"Yeah I actually listened in between making you cum…" Tae said, sticking her tongue between her teeth in a naughty smile and earning a playful shove from Tiff. "Besides…I like talking to you…" Tae mumbled, making the atmosphere awkward and tense as their eyes locked.

"Hey, you have a piano! I didn't know you played?" Tae exclaimed, getting temporarily distracted by the baby grand in the corner of the room. "Yeah…you play?" Tiff asked, walking behind Taeyeon as she went to sit at the piano stool. "Yeah…I started lessons when I was about 8 years old," Tae said with a cute nod as she ran her hands over the dark wood.

"Do you still play?" Tae asked Tiffany as she sat next to her on the stool and smiled. "Sometimes, when I'm in the mood for it" Tiff explained, biting her lip as she got almost shy, "…would you play something for me?" She watched Taeyeon as she studied the keys curiously. "Sure…any requests?" Tae asked with a laugh. Tiff shook her head and smiled back, "Just play whatever comes to your mind…."

Tae nodded and frowned in concentration and she played a beautiful melody on the rich-sounding instrument. She closed her eyes and focused, not even looking at where her fingers were going. Tiffany watched in awe and felt even more attracted to Taeyeon when she saw her raw passion for music on full display.

Taeyeon ended the piece with a satisfied sigh and slowly opened her eyes to look at Tiffany who brightly smiled at her. "That was…beautiful, Taeyeon," Tiff said with a sigh. "Thanks…I'm glad you liked it…" Tae said with a nervous chuckle as she placed her hands in her lap, pondering her next move.

"Seems like you're an expert on many levels," Tiffany said with a bite of her own lip. Taeyeon gulped as her eyes locked with Tiffany's and she felt herself drowning in those intense pools of what reminded her of warm, molten chocolate. She licked her lips and slowly leaned in, meeting Tiffany halfway as their lips connected in a slow, soft and sensual kiss.

Tiff inhaled sharply and tilted her head, slipping her tongue between their lips and capturing Tae's bottom lip between her own. Taeyeon slid her hand to rest on Tiff's waist and her eyes rolled from the delicate kiss. They eventually had to break for air and Tiffany laughed lightly before cupping Tae's cheek as Tae caressed her hand. Tiff was about to lean in again before Tae pulled back and stopped her.

"T-Tiffany wait…" Tae mumbled out, holding Tiff's hand in her own. "What's wrong?" Tiff asked with a concerned frown. "Nothing…nothing's wrong…I just, I feel like I need to tell you that... there's more than just a physical attraction towards you…I wanna get to know you and spend time with you…would that be ok?" Tae asked with her eyebrows raised in concern.

Tiffany giggled at Tae's flustered cuteness and she wrapped her arms around Tae's neck as they sat on the piano stool together. "I don't know what's so funny about that... I've never felt this way before and to be quite honest... it's fucking scaring me, ok?" Tae said and let out a nervous laugh as she rested her forehead against Tiffany's and caressed her arms.

"Hey…I feel the same thing…let's just go with the flow ok?" Tiff said gently before kissing Tae's cheek. Tae nodded and sighed in relief as she gave Tiff a sweet kiss on the lips. "Right now the flow is leading me into your pants so can we go to the bedroom now… please?" Tiff asked, before licking Tae's bottom lip and slipping a hand between Tae's jeans. "Yah!" Tae yelped before allowing herself to be dragged into Tiff's bedroom like a lovesick puppy.


	29. Body Party

After so much cussing inside and feeling horrible for missing the party, she's finally home. Long flight tiredness is visible on her slumped shoulders, her right hand pulling a large luggage behind her. She walked inside just to found a shipwreck-mess in her living room. Empty beer cans, half eaten bag of potato chips, pizza boxes on the table, confetti and party strings scattered everywhere. Imagining herself cleaning all those up just making her body aches more. She wanted to be mad, ofcourse. _This must be a punishment from her_ , Taeyeon thought. A sigh is heard. Her wife and their friends were really expecting a perfect night for all of them together but there she is. Wanting to burn the airport but she's just too tired to do it.

She finally took note to wake up early in next morning to clean their shipwreck-like living room and decided to call it a day. Taeyeon walked to the master bedroom quietly, sure enough that her wife is currently sleeping soundly, totaly wasted. It was already 1 in the morning anyway.

Taeyeon opened the door soundlessly, slipped in with her luggage. She closed the door again, and turned her back to walk to the bathroom just to found her wife sitting on a wooden chair, in the middle of their room, crossing her legs sexily, wearing Taeyeon's own oversized unbuttoned purple plaid shirt over a black leather bra and a pair of super short denim hotpants.

"Welcome home, babe.." she purred ever so sexily while making her way to Taeyeon who is clearly shocked. Mouth hang agape and her eyes were opened wide.

"W-why arent you a-asleep..yet ?" Taeyeon stuttered, making Tiffany chuckled and caresses her cheek before putting a peck on Taeyeon's cheek and a sweet kiss on her lips just like she always do when Taeyeon's home after work or trips.

"You don't want to see me, hm ?" She circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck making their body moved closer but still leaving some space.

"Ofcourse I want to see you. I'm glad to be home again. I missed you, wife" She pouted cutely. After she got her composure back Taeyeon moved her hands to Tiffany's hips to pull her closer but before she can even pull Tiffany stopped her by pushing her shoulders softly and her red lips smirked. Clueless Taeyeon just shrugged it off thinking that her wife is punishing her for missing the party.

"Why aren't you wearing your PJs ? Wha—"

"Shhhh" Tiffany put her forefinger on Taeyeon's lips to shut her off. She then moved both of her hands downwards to hook her fingers on Taeyeon's belt loops and pull her towards the wooden chair

"Sit down, Taetae" Her sexy command made her gulp before doing what she has been asked to

Tiffany then walked to the stereo that is placed on a table not far from there. She pressed the buttons before a familiar song starts to play

 _(I highly recomend you to play Ciara's Body Party ;))_

Tiffany sat on Taeyeon's lap when the intro is playing. Instictively Taeyeon's hand moved up to hold her hips like usual but Tiffany pried them away. She leaned closer to whisper on Taeyeon's ear.

"No touching for now. Just be a good girl and enjoy the party I prepared for you. Just you"

 _My body is your party, baby_

 _Nobody's invited but you baby_

Taeyeon can just sit there quietly with a thumping heart and her whole body is hot. Like she knows that her wife felt hot, Tiffany's fingers starts to unbutton Taeyeon's white shirt, occasionally grabbing Taeyeon's upper body while whispering the song's lyrics to Taeyeon

 _I can do it slow now, tell me what you want_

 _Baby put your phone down, you should turn it off_

"Tell me what you want but I'll decide it my way" She took Taeyeon's shirt completely off before jumping off Taeyeon's lap to go behind the chair. She carefully pulled Taeyeon's hand behind and tie her with her own shirt

"Untie me, babe..? ...please ?" Taeyeon asked with a puppy eyes as she tried to free her hands

 _Cause tonight it's going down, tell your boys it's going down_

 _We in the zone now, don't stop_

"Ofcourse.."

"No" Tiffany then chuckled and winked playfully at her before moving 5 steps away from the chair and when it's in the chorus, Taeyeon thought she would be dead in no time

Tiffany starts to dance slowly and sexily, just perfect for Taeyeon's liking.

 _You can't keep your hands off me, touch me right there, rock my body_

Taeyeon bit her lower lip when Tiffany touched her own body sexily while keeping an eye contact with her. She bit harder when Tiffany rocked her body. The hotpants that Tiffany wore keeps on giving her a small sight of Tiffany's packs that she love so much.

 _I can't keep my hands off you, your body is my party_

 _I'm doing this little dance for you_

 _You got me so excited_

Taeyeon swear it is the best dance she will ever witness. Tiffany is in her own world moving her body to the rhythm perfectly, doing more spontaneous sexy moves she could think of. Then she took off the plaid shirt she wore and threw it away before laying on the floor, arching, twisting, flexing, and touching her body before she got on fours and sexily crawled to Taeyeon who helplessly sitting on the chair with a visible bulge on her dark brown trousers.

 _Now it's just me and you_

 _Your body's my party, let's get it started_

Taeyeon kept her mouth shut and her eyes screaming for Tiffany to gove attention to her down part. Tiffany who is still on her knees got the message but just smirked before moving her hand to undo Taeyeon's belt while licking and sucking on Taeyeon's abs, leaving red lipstick marks everywhere.

"..babe ?"

"Hmm, Taetae ?"

"Please..." Taeyeon keeps on grunting and moving uncomfotably on the chair

Tiffany just ignored her once again and popped her trousers' button open before pulling it down to her thigh, revealing a huge boxer covered hard on. She moaned softly when she sees the view infront of her eyes

"Oh I'm not the only one who is excited" She gave it a light squeeze before pulling Taeyeon's boxer down, an 8 inches dick flung out making her gulp

"Tell me what you want, Taetae" Tiffany said while standing back on her feet again

"You. I want you" Taeyeon whispered when their eyes met.

Tiffany immediately bent down to kiss Taeyeon's lips passionately, her left hand cupping the back of her neck while the other works below, stroking her member up and down skillfully. Making Taeyeon moaned to their kiss.

Tiffany ended their kiss abrubtly and moved to kiss and lick her favorite jaw, making the owner moan and stiffened her jaw. She trails wet kisses downwards to her chest, abs, until she got to her shaft.

"Taeyeon, look at me" And she did. When their eyes locked, Tiffany opened her mouth to put the dick inside. Making Taeyeon moaned loud and bucking her hips, wanting to feel more of the warmth. She licked from the tip to the base before her hand replacing her mouth and her mouth played with her balls, sucking and tugging it softly.

"Oh.. yess.. I'm a- ah.. almost there" Her tongue licked her way up again to the tip. Circling the slit with the tip of her tongue before deep throating her

"I-I'm cumming" shots of loads landed inside Tiffany's mouth who gladly swallow it down. Taeyeon moaned while slightly bucking her hips to make sure she dumped all of her juice in her wife's mouth.

"Hmmm Taetae you came a lot" Tiffany mumbled on the tip before putting it inside her mouth again to prolong her climax. While her hand is caressing Taeyeon's lower abs to soothe her. After a while, she pulled it out. Tiffany rose from her kneeling position to straddle her lap, hands cupping tired Taeyeon's neck when their eyes met and flashed her eyesmile to Taeyeon, killing her for the nth time that night.

"I love you, Pani-ah" She said before returning the smile with her own tired one. Taeyeon leaned up to reach for Tiffany's lips. She got the hint and leaned down to meet Taeyeon

"I love you too, boo"

Their sweet kiss soon turned into a hot one,Tiffany roamed her hands around Taeyeon's body. Taeyeon broke the kiss when she felt that she's hard again

"Oopsie.. hehe" Taeyeon playfully acted as a kid who accidentally dropped her mom's vase when she looked at her now standing member

"Geez I guess you doesn't only have the looks of a teenager. Your hormones are clearly just the same as teen boys who just had their first wet dream"

"It's not my fault if my wife is being a dominant and super sexy right now"

"I just complimented you, now can you untie me ?" Taeyeon continued

"Well I'm already yours anyway you can't have a refund. And no, I won't untie you anytime soon because you're annoying" Tiffany stands away from Taeyeon before pulling her shorts sexily while Taeyeon biting her lip and locked her eyes to Tiffany's lower part.

"Ooh la la" Taeyeon whistled and cheered like an old man. And in that time Taeyeon decided to just gonna let Tiffany do anything to her.

"I didn't say that I want a refund. I love the product" She sniggered when Tiffany completely took her shorts off. She prepared to straddle Taeyeon's lap again when a voice stopped her.

"That triangle thing off too, please, boo" Tiffany smiled and get her panties pulled down. She also bent down to help Taeyeon taking off her boxer and trousers that is on her thighs.

"Come here and play with ahjussi" Taeyeon said excitedly while moving her legs open and close slightly, making Tiffany laugh but she did come to the ahjussi anyways. Tiffany wrap her arms around Taeyeon's neck while she move closer, and both sighed when their lower part made the first contact that night. Tiffany starts to rub her wetness on Taeyeon's shaft, moving up and down.

"Hmmm you're so wet"

"OH MY GOSH !" Taeyeon screamed a bit when Tiffany suddenly lowers her body and taking Taeyeon inside her wholly. They both felt the dick is growing bigger and hotter inside. Stretching Tiffany's wall

"Damn, gurl.. Ahjussi wasn't ready"

"Shut up Kim" Tiffany silenced her with a hot kiss. Her hands cupping Taeyeon cheeks and she started to rock her hips, making they both moaned into the kiss. Tiffany doing all the duty trying to move her hips up and down the fastest she could, just wanting to reach the peak quickly. Taeyeon broke their kiss and moved her lips to Tiffany's collarbone, licking and sucking. Wanting to mark the woman on top of her as hers.

"Ahh Tae.. I'm close"

"M-me too.." Her movements are fastened while she holds Taeyeon's head closer to her body. Occasionally tugging her blonde hair when Taeyeon bit her skin softly

"Hhhmm I'm cumming"

"Cum with me, babe"

A line of loud moans echoed in the room as they both reached the peak toghether. Tiffany is rotating her hips slowly but deeply. Milking Taeyeon to the last drop. She reached back to open her bra before throwing it carelessly

"Tae.." She led Taeyeon's head to her chest. Taeyeon got the point and sucked on her right nipple immediately

"Hmmm.. yes.." Her hips slowed down as she keeps on massaging Taeyeon's scalp. Loving what she did to her. Taeyeon released the nipple with a pop when she no longer felt Tiffany's hips movement.

"My wife is crazy and I love her" Taeyeon said with a contented smile on her face. Feeling totally satisfied. Tiffany just smiled tiredly but brightly and stands up straight, pulling Taeyeon's member out off her. She then went to the back of the chair and untie the knots. Freeing Taeyeon's wrist.

Tiffany then pulled Taeyeon with her towards their king sized bed. Collaspsing on it and Taeyeon pulled the cover over their naked sweaty bodies before slipping infront of Tiffany, lies on her side and facing Tiffany. Taeyeon fixed her wife's messy black locks, tucking her bangs behind the ear then put a sweet kiss on her sweaty forehead. Tiffany opened her eyes just to see a charming smiling face infront of her. _My Taeyeon_ , Tiffany thought and she felt warm inside.

"I know it's late, but...Happy 1st anniversary, Pani-ah"

"Happy anniversary" They exchanged smiles

"I can't believe we've been married for a year. Time flies when you're having a lot of fun. I really love being yours, Tae"

"And I'm yours too. I love every second I spent with you. Or when we're apart and I'm thinking about you. I love you"

"And I really loved the private party just now.." Taeyeon continued

"Hyoyeon taught me the choreo"

"Oh really ? So you just learned it this evening ?" Tiffany nodded and flashed her best eyesmile

"We actually wanted to troll you because you missed the party.."

"Awww I'm really really really really sorry"

"It's fine, Tae. We can celebrate it together next year or the next 5 years. We have our whole lifetime to celebrate our anniversary" Tiffany leaned forward to peck Taeyeon's nose

"So.. we were about to troll you—"

"It must be Yoona's idea.."

"True, but we all agreed instantly"

"Yah !"

"But hey in the end you enjoyed the 'troll', right ?"

"So much. You did perfect, babe. You see how I got stunned there..and thankyou for deciding this kind of troll instead"

"Who came up with this kind of 'troll' ?" Taeyeon said while making air quatations

"Sooyoung. She was so drunk and she was like 'I miss suri mori bori ! Tippa you should dance for Taeyeon ! It's your anniversary ! Make it special ! Have a baby !' then she passed out" Tiffany imitated a drunk Sooyoung before laughing together with Taeyeon

"..so they all agreed and pushed me to follow Hyoyeon's move.. And boom"

"I'm so gonna remind myself to treat them something to eat tomorrow" They both giggled again

"How's your trip ?"

"Nothing much but missing my wife at home"

"Such cheese. You only left for a day"

"I know right. Oh and I met my boss' daughters. They were too cute. One of them mistook me as her mom and keeps on saying 'mommy, mommy' while reaching out her hands wanting me to carry her. And the other just love to bully me" Tiffany just chuckled imagining Taeyeon with little kids

"You'll make an awesome dad, Tae"

"And you'll make an awesome mom"

"Did you forget the time when Michelle unni left me with her son while his husband got into a mini accident and you were at work so I'm home alone with the kid ? What did you see when you got back home ?"

"A CRYING KID AND AN AUNT WHO GOT MILK SPILLED ALL OVER HER FACE ! HAHAHAHAHHA" Taeyeon let out her signature ahjumma laugh while hitting the pillow between them.

"Shut. Uuuuup" Tiffany said angrily while pinching Taeyeon's sides

"Ouch ! Ouch ! I'm sorry ma'am ! I'll be a good kid from now on" Taeyeon said cutely before snuggles close to Tiffany who pulled her to lay on top of her. Tiffany played with Taeyeon blonde hair before holding it to the back to make her able to see her face clearly

" ..I think I'm ready to learn" Tiffany unsurely said

"Learn what ?"

"To become a good mom.."

"..for our kids" She continued, blushing. Taeyeon's heart swell with love as she imagine herself having kids with Tiffany. The little things family would do, dozing off together on a lazy Sunday, probably teaming up with her kids to arrange parties for Tiffany, or the going to the amusement parks as a family. The dream had never seem so close to her. Taeyeon kissed Tiffany ever so softly, just touching without any movement

"You know that you'll do just perfect. And I'll always be here for you if things gets hard, hm ?" She took Tiffany's right hand in her own and give it a squeeze and a kiss. Tiffany nodded

"Let's give it a try, Tae ? I'm sure our parents would love to have more grandchildrens soon"

"I'm ready if you're ready, babe"

" Oh and hmm..I should start making love to you harder, longer, and more often" Taeyeon continued

"What kind of sentence is that ?!" Tiffany chuckled while slapping Taeyeon's shoulder

"But hey you did it hard just now. There might be a huge possibility—"

"Just kiss me already" Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's head closer for a kiss. Her left hand massaging her scalp while her right caressing her ear, tracing her tatto behind her ear.

Taeyeon tried to take the lead by shoving her toungue on Tiffany's lips, asking for an entrance. They both moaned when their toungues met. Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's toungue wih her own slowly and firmly. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon's head away when she needed the oxygen. Breathing hard. The blonde on top of Tiffany moved downwards. Her toungue tracing her body down through her chest, her flat stomach and stopped at her womanhood. She locked gaze with Tiffany as she leaned down to suck her hole while her right hand is playing with her clit, pinching and rubbing it softly

"Ohh Tae..Hmm ahhh deeper.." Taeyeon pushed her tongue in deeper while her left hand reaches to her own member, stroking and pumping fast. She moaned to Tiffany's hole, sending vibrations that made her moan too. When she felt ready she stands on her knees, her left hand holding her erected cock, aligned it to rub the tip on Tiffany's clit making both moan before going down to her hole, rubbing the entrance sexily.

"C-can I come in, babe ?" Even after years of making love with Tiffany, she would always ask for a permission when she wants to come in

"Ofcourse, ofcourse..Ughhh come innn" Tiffany said before pulling Taeyeon by her arms asking her to lay on top of her. She squeezed Taeyeon's arm when she sees how Taeyeon's hand grabbed her own cock to align it to her folds. Taeyeon pushed in slowly and carefully, not wanting to hurt her wife. Tiffany hugged Taeyeon close when she's finally able to put all of her length inside

"Ohhh Taetae you're huge.."

"Move, Tae" Taeyeon started to move her hips backwards and forward. Making Tiffany moaned and grabbed onto her butt everytime she pushed her way back in slowly

"Ahh p-please go faster, Tae"

"More.. ahhh faster...deeper" Tiffany circled her legs on Taeyeons waist when she pushed in and pulled out fast

"Is t-this okay..?"

"Yesss feels so goood, babe" Taeyeon was busy sucking on her neck when she heard her wife's moans starting to get louder and more breathless

"Ahh I'm a-almost there" The black haired woman arched her back and moaned loud when she reached her peak.

"Taetae.. why haven't you come ?" She asked tiredly when she realized her wife is moving her hips slower

"Because I'm that strong.." Taeyeon puffed her chest arrogantly before chuckling with her woman under her

Tiffany then pushed Taeyeon away, removing her from on top of her body. Confused Taeyeon just sat obediently on their bed with her cock still standing proud. With puppy eyes she stroke her own member slowly, kinda frustated because of her delayed release and watching Tiffany turned her back and stands on her knees, hands grabbing on the headboard before sticking her butt out to Taeyeon and wiggle it sexily. Knowing that it's one of Taeyeon's favorite position.

Taeyeon quickly placed herself behind Tiffany's butt without any command, just automatically caresses and squeezed her wife's sexy butt

"Come back in, Taetae" Taeyeon quickly holds her dick to rub it on the entrance once again

"I'm coming in.." She slipped in easily because of the juices from before. Moans can be heard again as her hips is flushed against Tiffany's butt and pushed in and pull out almost immediately. Loving the feeling of being inside her wife's wet and warm cave

Taeyeon hitting all the spots where Tiffany like while her hand is playing with her clit, one with her nipple, pinching and pressing both nubs profesionally. Her movement is fast, making their bed shook

"Tae.. I'm close again.."

"I-I'm close too.. wait for me babe.." She fastened her hips movement

"Tae..t-tae.. I'm—"her words got cut by the lines of moans and cusses from the both of them. Taeyeon keeps on moving her hips slow and strong, finishing her off inside Tiffany.

"Hmmm.." Taeyeon slapped her buttcheek not to hard before pulling out and drop her body on her side of her bed, laying lifelessly

"Taetaeeee" Tiffany came to snuggle close with Taeyeon, wrapping her arm around Taeyeon's waist posesively

Taeyeon turned to face her before putting a kiss on her forehead. Then she moved down to caress Tiffany's lower abs before leaving another sweet kiss on Tiffany's body. On her stomach this time

"I hope there will be a baby bump here soon" She looked up to Tiffany, exchanging tired smiles before Taeyeon moved back up to Tiffany's side snuggled close again, arms wrapping on each other's bodies, legs entangled

"You're amazing. I love you Tiffany"

"I love you, future dad"

* * *

"Uhhh.. Tae.. Y-you feel sooo good"

"Hmm you too, babe. You're amazing"

Tiffany sat with her sweaty back leaned on the pillows that Taeyeon stacked infront of the headboard, to make her feel comfy. While Taeyeon is in between Tiffany's bent legs, hands holding onto the headboard, her hips keeps on moving forwards and backwards. Tiffany bit her lip seeing the body on the top trapping her own body. Taeyeon looked so hot hovering her, her messy hair, a pair of hazy eyes never left Tiffany's face, her mouth agape, sweat covering her toned body, the muscle on her arms that she used to support her body are visible, her abs flexing everytime her body makes a movement, and that damn hot thing of hers. Her thick, long and wet veiny cock pounding her pussy firmly but slowly. She's gonna go crazy soon. The pleasure and intimacy was overwhelming, drowning both of them in their own paradise. Until

"Taetae, please stop" Tiffany said while holding Taeyeon's hips, making her pull her fully erected member out immediately and concern is written on her flushed face

"What's wrong, babe ? Did I hurt you ? Is our baby okay ?" Taeyeon said worriedly while she put her hand on Tiffany's baby bump and the other hand on Tiffany's cheek, her worried eyes locked with Tiffany's tired pair

"No..I'm okay, I'm just suddenly not in the mood again" Tiffany broke their locked gazes and lower her head. Feeling guilty for stopping their session for the third time that night. After carrying their baby for 4 months, she was aware of her horrible moodswings, and she often felt bad for Taeyeon that has been become her regular victim. But at the same time Tiffany will always fall deeper for Taeyeon. She is just too understanding, caring and loveable.

"I-I feel sick. Can you please give me a little bit of space ? I'm sorry Tae"

"Heyy it's okay. As long as you're okay then I'm okay" She then moved back to the middle of their bed before sitting down crossing her legs and reached out to grab a random pillow to cover her lower part.

"Is it because of my cock again ?" Taeyeon ran her right hand through her blonde hair and giggled. Making Tiffany giggled too. The first rejection that night was when they got hot from their make out session after dinner, Tiffany insists to go further, so Taeyeon complied by getting them out of their clothing. But much to their surprise, shockingly, Tiffany shrieked when Taeyeon pulled her boxers down. For the first time of them being together, Taeyeon's member that is usually make her beg for more, making her feel sick until she had to run to the kitchen naked to make herself a lemon tea to cure her nausea.

"No. I think you look so hot right now"

"So what it is ? The sex smell ?"

"No. My body. It's so sweaty and wet I don't like it very much. So uncomfortable" Tiffany pouted her lips making Taeyeon smile. Taeyeon is used to the weird reasons so she will just find a way to make her wife feel better like usual. She jumped off the bed to grab her sweatpants and wear it quickly before heading to their wardrobe to get a pink towel the one that her wife love.

"I don't want the pink one" Taeyeon stopped in her track

"What ? You don't want the pink one ? Am I hearing right ?" When she was about to go back to grab another one, a voice stopped her

"I was just joking, Taetae..please come here" Tiffany reached her hands out cutely and she pulled Taeyeon's arm down to lower her body before giving her a thankyou kiss on her cheek

"Thanks boo" Taeyeon flashed her charming dimple smile before dabbing Tiffany's body using the towel

"Done. Are you feeling better, your majesty ?"

"Yes ! And I love you~" Tiffany said with an aegyo

"Awww I love you too. Have some rest, Pani-ah~ It's almost 4 in the morning" She set the pillow nicely under Tiffany's head before pulling the comforters to cover her wife's naked body

"Oh do you want to wear something first ?" Tiffany shaked her head

"I want a kiss. Come here give me one, daddy" Taeyeon obediently bent down and captured Tiffany's lips sweetly and stayed there for a good short time before placing one on the baby bump

"Now sleep !" She threatened jokingly with her wide eyes, making Tiffany giggled

"Tae I think you should do something about that" Taeyeon shifted her eyeshight to what Tiffany's gaze locked into. Her hard on is still visible through her grey sweatpants.

"Right. I should fix this. You go sleep first"

Taeyeon came back to their quiet room after a while, fixed and bathed. She turned off the lamps beside the nightstand before silently got under the covers. She carefully slipped in behind Tiffany and put her arms over her waist, possesively circled infront of the baby bump.

"Hi Tae"

"Eh you're not asleep yet ?"

"I waited for you. I missed you" Tiffany strokes Taeyeon's arm up and down lovingly

"For your info I only left the room for about 15 minutes"

"I just miss youuuuuu.." She said with another aegyo voice

" Is that wrong ?" And changed her voice into boss Hwang mode right after that

"N-no, ma'am, no. I love to be missed" Taeyeon moved to press her naked chest to Tiffany's bare back, cradling her closer. Their legs immediately turned into a tangled mess. Taeyeon kissed the head infront of her before inhaling her favorite scent.

"Hmm nothing is more comfortable than being wrapped in your arms"

"...I love you so much, Tae. Like really really. I don't know what can I be without you" Tiffany said in a super soft voice, making Taeyeon's heart beats faster

"I'm so thankful to have you here. Keeping me so close to you.." She continued. Making Taeyeon wonder what made her wife suddenly being so emotional. _Moodswing level: 100_ , she thought.

"..staying here with me even though I'm not being a good wife.." Then Taeyeon heard a sob

"Hey.. don't say that. Don't cry.. You're not good, but you're perfect. You're everything that I could ask for, Pani-ah" Taeyeon hugged her tighter trying to stop her tears but she heard more sobs instead. She quickly moved to face Tiffany who got tears streaming down her eyes wetting the bed. Taeyeon took her into her embrace again before erasing the tears using her fingers. She can feel Tiffany snuggling her wet face closer to her chest and arms hugging her waist.

"Now..now.." Taeyeon caressed her arms to soothe her while repeatedly kissing the top of her head

"I love you so much, Pani-ah. I will do everything for you. I will never let you go. I will always be here for you until the end of time"

"Please don't cry again.. I'm hurt seeing my love cry.. You know that, hm ?" Tiffany nodded her head against Taeyeon's chest. And after a while she stopped sobbing. She lifted her head from Taeyeon's chest. Their eyes met and Taeyeon could hear her heart crumbling at the sight of her wife with teary eyes and flushed face. Taeyeon wiped the remains of the tears using her thumbs gently before placing a kiss on her forehead and a feather kiss on her lips.

"I love you" Tiffany whispered

"I love you too, Pani-ah. Now smile !" Taeyeon said cheerfully and putting on a dorky smile on her face making Tiffany giggle

"Oh my God, Tae you just showered and now I made you sticky with my tears again"

"It's no big deal, love. I can just wipe it like this" She then took one of Tiffany's hand to wipe the wet part on her chest

"Yah !" Taeyeon smiled brightly when she heard a line of husky laughs coming out from her wife

"Let's sleep Taetae I'm tired"

"Yea.." Taeyeon then caressed Tiffany's baby bump before giving it a soft kiss

"Be good and let mommy have a nice rest tonight, okay ?" She kissed it again and mumbled 'i love you' on Tiffany's stomach. Then she moved up to hug Tiffany close.

"You. Be good too and let daddy Tae have a nice rest" Taeyeon giggled before welcoming a pair of lips on hers

"Have a nice rest, daddy. I love you" Tiffany gave Taeyeon her eyesmiles and few more pecks

"You have a nice rest too, mommy. I love you"

 _-7 months later-_

It was a sunny Sunday morning when Tiffany finally able to go out off their house to go somewhere aside from the hospital. Being so inlove with their newborn, she has been locking herself inside their house to take care of their baby and didn't even complain a bit about staying in. Taeyeon finally able to push Tiffany out off their house to just relax outside, to go shopping, having a good cup of coffee in a cafe. While Taeyeon stays at home babysitting.

Tiffany were only driving just for 5 minutes when she felt hollow without her baby or Taeyeon. She can't even think to make a turn to the mall. So she went to Taeyeon's favorite ice cream shop instead. She then drive back home after getting some pints.

She sneaked inside their house quietly, wanting to surprise Taeyeon. But when she reached to their spacy living room, she's welcomed by a super cute view of Taeyeon sleeping soundly on the white soft couch, arms securing their baby who is sleeping comfortably on top of Taeyeon's chest. Tiffany let out a silent squeal then she quickly and quietly put the ice cream pints into the fridge before coming back to their living room. She pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket and captured the cute moment infront of her.

Tiffany sat on the carpeted floor beside the sofa where Taeyeon at and still can't wipe the smile off her face. She typed into her phone, posting the picture on instagram.

 _' xolovestephi: My babies looking cute lazying around taeyeon_ss_

Not long after that her comment section instantly turned into a group chat

 _' yoona_lim: taeyeon_ss unnie stop acting cute. You're not cute anymore. Your daughter is the cutest right now_

 _hotsootuff: ...when will I..._

 _spotkryskhloe: awwww 3_

 _seojuhyun_s: our cute little Joohyun-ie~ ^^ unnie don't forget to take your vitamins_

 _jessicah_o: daaaaamnnnn babiesss. Can I have both Irene and Taeyeon ?_

 _svnnynight: let's have chicken and beer tonight !_

 _: you make a cool mom for Irene, t ! ahem and I make a cool auntie B)_

 _kminjin: taenggu-ya... joohyun-ah.. TT-TT *tears flowing*_

 _yulyulk: is it just me or Taeyeon really shrunk ?_

 _bumkeyk: noona I wan't to see your dauther again T-T_

 _watasiwahyo: taeyeon_ss you look like snorlax_

 _meloncola: UMMA SAID HELLO'_

"Pani-ah.. You're already home ?" a sleepy whisper brought Tiffany back to the reality

"..but it's only 10:30. You only went out for 20 minutes ?" Taeyeon continued

"I got you some ice cream" Tiffany whispered too, not wanting to wake their sleeping baby

"Heh thanks boo.. I told you to enjoy the outside world.. why you got back so soon?"

"You don't want to see me in this house, huh ?" the sudden pissed voice startled Taeyeon

"No.. no. I didn't mean it like that. I just wan't you to rest, having fun. Going out like you used to like"

"I know, babe.. I was just joking.. hehe" Taeyeon sighed in relief when she saw Tiffany's smile and felt a kiss on her cheek

".. it's just. I feel so attached to our baby that I don't even feel like leaving her side" their gazes locked to the baby that snuggled close to Taeyeon's chest. Tiffany leaned over to caress the baby's butt and put a soft kiss on her small head.

"Let's move to our room, Tae so that both of you can sleep more comfortable"

"Let's go"

Taeyeon carefully put the sleeping baby down in between her and Tiffany's body. She caressed her small hand that is still gripping at her t-shirt

"Isn't she lovely ?"

"Ofcourse. I gave birth to her so she's indeed lovely. Like her mom"

"Hey but I made you pregnant..and you know what people says..?"

"..yea yea she looks like you a lot" Tiffany continued Taeyeon's sentence with her annoyed voice, making both of them laughed silently between their pecks. When they leaned to kiss each other again, a baby whine stopped them. They look down at the unreadable baby face. Being mischevious, Taeyeon tried to scoot her face to Tiffany's. And more whine came out of the baby between them. An angry expression is stuck on her face. Making the parents laugh. Tiffany tried to closer her face to Taeyeon now. A loud cry burst from the baby. Wiping the smiles off Taeyeon and Tiffany

"Uh oh.. daddy's sorry.. now please stop crying.."

Her little hands reaching out to Tiffany's face, she pulled her mom's face down when she can reach her chin. Tiffany put a kiss on her cheek. Her cry stopped abrubtly as she snuggle her face to Tiffany's

"Daddy wants to join too..." Taeyeon said while pouting her lips and leaned closer to the baby's face before her small hand pushed Taeyeon's face away

"Omo"

"I thought we were friends Irene-ah" Taeyeon faked a cry cutely, making the baby laughed at the scene

"Look Pani-ah she loves it when I'm suffering" She said amusedly in between her laugh

"You bad bad baby. You want to have mommy for yourself eh ?" Taeyeon then made a farting sound from kissing the baby's fat belly. A high-pitched squeal and laugh is echoing inside their room. The baby's small hands patting Taeyeon's head softly, asking her to stop.

"My baby is so loud. Just like her mommy" Irene's small hands grabbing on Taeyeon's hair, playing with it

"Yah ! What are you implying !" Tiffany smacked Taeyeon's shoulder while still giggling

"Ouch ! Ouch ! I'm just telling the truth !"

"Kimmmm !" More smacks landed on Taeyeon's shoulder and back, more laughter is heard from Irene

"Well atleast now we know it is that easy to make her laugh" Taeyeon said while smiling charmingly. Tiffany shifted her eyes to the laughing baby and she captured Taeyeon's lips in a sweet kiss when she's sure the baby is too busy laughing.

-xxx-

Tiffany threw her body on the bed tiredly after she finally able to make Irene sleep. She was about to go to her dreamland when a hum brought her back. She can hear Taeyeon humming pororo song accompanied by water sounds. Tiffany rose from the bed and head to the bathroom door. She stopped infront of the door before opening it suddenly

"Hi Boo !"

"Oh sh—" Taeyeon who was about to jump out of the shower slipped a bit and after she got her footings back she frantically cover her dangling lower part, making Tiffany laugh

"Bye boo !" Then she closed the door again. Leaving Taeyeon still on shock

"What the heck ?"

Taeyeon finished her business in the bathroom for a while before opening the bathroom door open.

"Fu—" She almost screamed when she saw Tiffany standing infront of the door. Only wearing her oversized sweatshirt that is barely covering her butt.

"What the hell is wrong with you, really. Stop giving me heart attacks. I still need to live to make sure Irene grows up happily." She said breathlessly while holding onto her chest, clearly exaggerating. Tiffany flashed her her best eyesmile.

"Stop making me melt too. You know I'm still not immune to your beautiul eyesmiles even after all these years"

Taeyeon then finally realized that a sexy smooth jazz song is playing softly in their room.

"Let's dance, Taetae"

When they got into the middle of their room, Tiffany pulled Taeyeon closer by her neck while Taeyeon's hands wrapped around her slim waist and starts to sway their bodies into the rhythm.

They talk through their eyes like they always do. It's been a long time since they're able to be alone, wrapping theirselves into a intimate and comfortable moment where they just let their eyes talk, adoring each other through soft caresses. After a while, Tiffany made their bodies pressed closer, resting her head on Taeyeon's shoulder and started to put kisses on her neck. She pressed her nose to Taeyeon's pulse point, inhaling Taeyeon's somehow manly but sweet smell. She traced her way up again, to Taeyeon's left ear. Taeyeon can feel her body tensed as Tiffany let out a sigh before tracing her tattoo using the tip of her tongue, she shut her eyes close and her hands travelled down to cup Tiffany's panty clad buttcheeks, giving both squeezes as she pull Tiffany closer, making them both moaned when they felt their lower parts are pressed close and more electrifying feelings when they sway their body to the sides. Tiffany bit Taeyeon's earlobe, making her hiss before taking it inside her hot mouth, sucking on it sexily.

"I want you so bad, Tae" she half moaned and half whispered to Taeyeon's ear

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this.."

"Then what are you waiting for, Tae.. I'm all yours" she gave Taeyeon's earlobe a last suck before Taeyeon turned Tiffany's back, and walked a bit to make them face the mirror on the wall. She holds onto her tightly, pressing her cock to Tiffany's butt. Her hands roamed inside Tiffany's sweatshirt, feeling her skin. One hand stayed on the hipbone, grabbing it while her thumb tracing Tiffany's panties waistband. One hand landed on her breast

"Hmmm.. nothing but sweatshirt and panties. Such a naughty girl" Taeyeon said sexily beside Tiffany's ear before taking her lobe and sucking it softly,making Tiffany moaned before wrapping Taeyeon's hand that is on her waist with her own, guiding it inside her panties. She rubbed her wife's folds immediately, making moans coming out from her mouth

"Oh you're already so wet.. You want me this much, hm ?" Taeyeon fasten her rubbings. The other hand massaging and squeezing her breast while her mouth pressed close to Tiffany's ear, whispering dirty things

"Look at the mirror, babe. Look how hot you are" Doing what Taeyeon told her to, she raised her head up just to see herself completely helpless in Taeyeon's arm

"I know you're close.. Cum for me, baby.." Taeyeon jerked her hips and pinched her clit. She screamed to Taeyeon's mouth when she reached her peak

"Ahhh.. Taeyeon-ah.." She broke her kiss and grind her pussy to Taeyeon's hand to prolong her climax. Feeling tired, she leaned her back to Taeyeon's front. Taeyeon used one hand to support Tiffany, circling around her waist. While the other is in between Taeyeon's mouth. She sucked her own fingers clean as she locked gaze with Tiffany's hazy eyes from the mirror.

"Hmm.." Taeyeon pulled her fingers out with a pop

"..you taste so fucking good. I missed the taste" Tiffany felt her body burning hearing Taeyeon cursed. She knows what this will leads to. Super horny Taeyeon will talk dirty a lot, will be super dominant, being a beast in bed that will result to never ending session.

Taeyeon then carried her bridal style and put her down on the bed gently. But that's what she love the most from this. No matter how dominant and what kind of beast she turned into when she's being powerful, she still treats Tiffany like a princess. Wouldn't let her got hurt from her actions.

Tiffany locked her gaze to the stripping Taeyeon beside the bed. She bit her lips in anticipation when Taeyeon started to undo her pants and revealing her rigid cock. Tiffany went on her knees to get closer to her favorite. She wrapped her cold hands around it and stroke it, making Taeyeon hissed. Then she started to rub her face on it. Lightly slapping her mouth and chin using the shaft.

"Fuck.. Suck me please" Tiffany deep throated her immediately, and she felt Taeyeon's hands getting lost in her hair. Half tugging and half pushing Tiffany's head closer

"Ah shit I love your mouth" She started to move her own hips slowly, making sure it's not too much for her wife to take. Tiffany pulled the shaft off her mouth, licking the tip sexily before proceed to suck the head, making Taeyeon threw her head back in ecstasy

"Ughhh stop, please" Like Tiffany knows what she wants, she layed back on the bed and spread her legs wide for Taeyeon to slot herself in between. They share a hot kiss, moaning to each others mouth, keeping it low so that the sounds won't wake their sleeping baby.

"I want to come in" Taeyeon said breathlessly

"Please be gentle, boo" Taeyeon nodded in understanding. Remembering that it will be the first time after half a year. They hadn't done it since Tiffany is on her 7th month of pregnancy. Tiffany doesn't have any urge to do it, she wasn't confident of her bloated body. Taeyeon got no problem with that, ofcourse. But she didn't want to make her wife do something she doesn't want to do.

Taeyeon looked down at the body that is sprawled infront of her, so toned and sexy like she haven't gave birth before. She always thankful to Yuri who always made fun of her wife to make her excercise everyday. She may doesn't mind to Tiffany's body with some weights on but damn.. _this is perfect..and she's mine. all mine._

She caresses her sides slowly, down to her toned legs, appreciating the amazing view infront of her. Taeyeon stroked her member to make it harder before rubbing and occasionally slapping it on Tiffany's clit

"I'm coming in"

"Come in, Tae" She pushed slowly and stopped everytime Tiffany winced in pain

"A-ah are you okay ? Should I stop ?" Taeyeon asked in between her moans as she felt Tiffany's wall squeezing her cock tight

"I want you so bad, babe. Please carry on" She nodded and started to push in slowly until she's inside her wholly

"Ahhh Taetae"

"Ugh you're still so fucking tight" Taeyeon landed her body on top of Tiffany's, started to lick and suck her neck to make her focused on the pleasure. She clawed on Taeyeon's butt before pushing it away and guiding her back in slowly

"A little bit faster, Tae.. ahh"

"Hmm you feel so nice. I missed being inside you" She can feel her member growing bigger and hotter

"I missed this too..ahhh f-faster.. deeper" Tiffany hugged Taeyeon's shoulder close and her legs circling her waist, making the poundings go deeper. Taeyeon then hugged her tightly before she rose from the bed taking Tiffany in her embrace before trapping her in between the wall and Taeyeon's body.

"Hold on tight, babe" Tiffany did what she told to do, Taeyeon moved her hand to the wall behind Tiffany to balance them. Tiffany moved her mouth to share sloppy kisses with Taeyeon, silencing her usual loud moans as Taeyeon went fast

"Hm.. Tae.. Yesss fuck me deep. F-faster" She mumbled in between her moans and kisses

"I love your tight small hole so much"

"O-ohhh that's it, Tae. Hit that again"

"Ahhh hhmmm.. I'm close"

"Shower me, Pani-ahhh.. Let me feel your delicious juice" Tiffany kissed Taeyeon hard when she reached her peak for the 2nd time that night. Her body shook in ecstasy. Not breaking their hot kiss, or their lower regions, Taeyeon walked back to their bed, putting Tiffany down, legs dangling off the bed while she stands in between. Then she starts to move her hips again

"Ohh my Taetae why you're sooo strong"

"Hmmm fuck you feel so good" Taeyeon caressed the side of her butt before giving it a spank

"Ahhh Taetae spank me again p-please ahmm" Another slap is heard on their room

Taeyeon moved so fast that their bed starts to squeak

"Taeyeon-ah I'm sooo closeee ahhh"

"Me too.. ughh f-fuck"

"Fill me, Taee" A rough squeeze on Taeyeon's buttcheeks made her explode, followed with Tiffany. She moved her hips slowly and deeply to dump all of her loads deep inside her wife's tight hole. She came so much that some started too ooze out off the lips.

"Thankyou so much, Pani-ah. It was amazing" They exchanged a tired smile and share a lazy kiss. Taeyeon rubbed the part where she spanked just now

"Does it hurt, babe ?"

"No.. It's just right" They were about to kiss again when a crying sound blasted through the baby monitor.

"She must be hungry. I'll feed her. You rest, okay, babe ?" Taeyeon fixed Tiffany's messy hair and put a kiss on her sweaty forehead before pulling out off her wife carefully.

"Yes, yes ! Daddy's coming. Please be patient" Taeyeon quickly put on her boxers before going out off their room to the room next to theirs

When Tiffany has already cleaned herself, she just grabbed a smaller blanket to cover her bare body and went out to Irene's room. She quietly walked in to see Taeyeon's back facing her, rocking the baby on her arm slowly, an empty bottle is visible on the table next to the pink crib.

"Daddy loves you so much, babygirl" Taeyeon put a kiss on Irene's forehead softly. Tiffany's heart warmed up at the sight. She slowly walked behind Taeyeon

"Hey, Tae.." She whispered and backhugged her softly, resting her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder. Making Taeyeon turned her head a bit to kiss the side of her head. Tiffany can she the baby on Taeyeon's arms starting to fall asleep again. Tiffany's body following Taeyeon's slow movements.

"Tae.."

"Hm ?"

"I'm actually on my ovulating period today" she whispered and smiled brightly. Taeyeon only widen her eyes before making sure Irene is asleep, then putting her small body down on her crib again

"You what ?" Taeyeon whispered and Tiffany just reply her with the same bright smile

"Are you sure ?" Tiffany's eyes turned into small cresents before nodding her head. Then she pulled Taeyeon out of Irene's room. Not risking to wake the baby

"Why didn't you tell me ? I should've pulled out. You said you didn't agree to have more kid so soon—"

"I changed my mind" Tiffany wrapped Taeyeon inside the blanket too, Taeyeon just rests her hands on Tiffany's hips

"You don't mind, right ? you wanted this"

"Like I said before, babe. I'm always ready when you're ready. I love you"

"I love you, daddy" They both smiled and sealed it with a kiss

-2weeks later-

Taeyeon was sitting nervously on their bed, hands clamping tight and starts to sweat. A sigh is heard for the nth time in that 10 minutes that feels like a year. She started to pace around her room as she can't stay still. A creak stopped her step, Tiffany came out of the bathroom lowering her head

"..Pani-ah ? How is it ?" Taeyeon's heart breaking when Tiffany lifted her head and she saw tears pooling on Tiffany's eyes. Taeyeon started to gather her courage to cheer Tiffany up

"Oh.. babe.. We can always t—"

"IT'S POSITIVE ! 10 of it showed that I'm positive !"

"REALLY ?!"

"YES !" Taeyeon rushed to Tiffany and hugged her tight before capturing her lips with her own

" Oh my God I'm gonna be a dad ! I love youuuu !"

"But you're already a dad !"

"..right.." They both laughed at Taeyeon's weird antics

"Congratulation, baby. Congratulation to us !" Taeyeon leaned in to kiss her wife again when a cry is heard from the baby monitor. It's her lunch time.

"Go give Irene unnie her lunch, dad"

"Sure thing, mommy" Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's lips sweetly once again before skipping her way out to Irene's room

 _I love Kim Taeyeon so much_.

End.


	30. Daddy's Home

It was a cold fall night at 11 p.m when Taeyeon finally got home from abroad. She missed her home, her kids, her bed and ofcourse the person she's sharing the bed with. Her wife. She stopped her track in the dark living room when she saw a ray of dim light from the kitchen. Made her way there, she found her wife sitting on one of the kitchen stools accompanied by a mug on her right side and Taeyeon's headphones on her head. Even after those years Taeyeon still found her wife look so attractive just in her oversized tee and her hair tied in a messy bun. Taeyeon put her belongings down on the floor lightly before tiptoed to her wife and gave her a backhug.

"OH MY GOSH !" Tiffany flinched and screamed on her hold before taking the headphones off and turned to Taeyeon who is laughing like crazy throwing her head back

"Daddy's home !" Tiffany squealed happily and pulled Taeyeon in a bone crushing hug before placing a peck on Taeyeon's cheek and one on her lips. She cupped Taeyeon's cold cheeks and squeezing it lightly, making Taeyeon pouted her lips a little bit

"You're cold I dont like you at the moment"

"Oh really ? A Tiffany can dislike a Taeyeon now ?" They smiled as Tiffany shook her head cutely before pulling Taeyeon closer by her neck to kiss her again. The kiss got hotter quick as they showed how they had missed one another. Taeyeon creeped her cold hands inside Tiffany's loose t-shirt that made Tiffany shrieked and pulled away from the kiss before grabbing Taeyeon's hands with her warm ones

"Sorry, the cab I took broke down at the end of the street and it's kinda close so I decided to walk" Taeyeon giggled

"Yah it's already late. What if there's someone who followed you, or someone who mistook you as a kid and kidnap you. You should've call me to pick you up"

"Yah why are you smilling. I'm scolding you right now" Taeyeon still smiled and gripped Tiffany's hand tighter

"Your inner mom is flooding out. I love it. I can feel how our kids feels everytime their hot mama is scolding them" Tiffany's eyesmile replaced the fake frown on her face as she scolded Taeyeon earlier

"And you have this hot mama for yourself tonight"

"I'll prepare a _hot_ bath for you now" Tiffany continued as she rose from the stool and walked to their room's direction with a smirk on her face. Leaving an excited Taeyeon alone in the kitchen.

Not being able to wait for more, Taeyeon finally moved her legs to walk to the bathroom that is inside their master bedroom. She took off her navy fall coat and drop it on their room's floor before folding up her white shirt's sleeves as she made her way to the bathroom. Tiffany was bending down to set up aroma candles on their bathroom counter top and placing it near the wall when Taeyeon appeared from behind and wrapped her arms around Tiffany's waist, rubbing it slowly before sexily moved her hands down to Tiffany's inner thigh, dangerously close to her center as she let out a sigh near Tiffany's ear. Tiffany can feel Taeyeon starting to rub her center slowly to her own butt

"Be patient, daddy" Tiffany said teasingly as their eyes met trough the mirror infront of them. She can see the flame in Taeyeon's eyes lit up more as she poked her butt out a little bit

"I can't. You know I want you so bad"

"I know" Tiffany smiled as she turned to face Taeyeon and circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck before crashing their lips together. Their lips moved in sync perfectly as the pace fasten, soft moans and groans started to be heard. Taeyeon made the first move to undress Tiffany by pulling her sweatpants and panties down at the same time, leaving her butt naked for a while before her hands replacing the fabric. Squeezing and rubbing with soft slaps in between. The slapping sounds made them feel hotter than before. Tiffany tigtens her arms on Taeyeon's neck as she lift her to sit on the countertop. Both moaned into the kiss when Tiffany moved her hands down to caress Taeyeon's harden member while grappling with Taeyeon's belt, hastily popping the button and pulled down the zipper once she's done unbuckling the belt

"Ohhh I really want you.." Taeyeon moaned above the whisper as she pulled back to shimmy out of her skinny jeans quickly, making Tiffany giggle little bit. Taeyeon then placed her lips back on Tiffany's again after she's done with her jeans. She strokes on her member fast before Tiffany replaced Taeyeon's hand with her own, making Taeyeon hummed into the kiss. As Tiffany felt it already got harden a lot, she broke the kiss and spitted on her hands before rubbing it on Taeyeon's shaft

"Fuck..ohhh fuck fuck fuck" She bucked her hips to Tiffany's hand while gritting her teeth. Taeyeon follwed Tiffany's pull by her hips to make them closer. Tiffany spreaded her legs wider before aligning Taeyeon's cock to her hole

"Coming in.." Taeyeon whispered as she pushed her way inside easily. They both moaned instantly as Taeyeon started to move her hips to and fro after she's fully inside

"Ohh Taetae-ahh" Tiffany hugged Taeyeon closer by her shoulder when she felt sloppy kisses on her neck. Taeyeon sucked and nibbled hard leaving small red marks on Tiffany's neck before she licked her way up to Tiffany's right ear. Tracing her lobe with her tongue before sucking on it sexily

"I've been waiting for this. Being inside you" Taeyeon whispered close to her ear in between her moans and sucking. Her hands pulled Tiffany's thighs up to her sides as she bucked her hips stronger and deeper, making Tiffany throw her head back while hugging Taeyeon's body close

"Ahhh Tae.. more, Tae-ahh" Tiffany burried her face to Taeyeon's neck as she felt she's nearing her peak. She whined and whined while bucking her hips to meet Taeyeon's deliciously, hands curled into fists grabbing Taeyeon's shirt as she felt she's coming closer to the climax

"Taetae I'm— Ahhhh ! Ahh" Tiffany arched her back and a loud high pitched moan filled the bathroom, making Taeyeon went crazy as she felt liquid showering her cock inside. She moved her hips faster to follow her wife to the peak. And not long after that she shuddered and groaned before slowing down her movements. She gyrated her hips slowly knowing her wife would like that after a mindblowing climax. Taeyeon put Tiffany's legs back to hang off the countertop gently before moving her hands to pull Tiffany's tee off, breaking the tight hug. Riding through the ecstasy, Taeyeon still gyrating her hips while burrying her face to Tiffany's bra clad bosom, lazily licking the skin and tracing it with her teeth. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's face by her cheeks and crash their lips together, immediately engaged in another hot liplock pulled off breathlessly after a while, pressing their foreheads as they look into each other's eyes, seeing the lust still burning inside.

"I want more, babe" Taeyeon said frankly before placing kisses on Tiffany's chin

"Believe me, as much as I want you too, you need to take a bath, Tae"

"Nooooooooo"

"Oh come on daddy I don't want to have sex with someone who currently haven't shower in approximately 17 hours" And Taeyeon blamed her long flight

"But you just did !"

"Well, not anymore" Tiffany stuck her tongue out before pushing Taeyeon away by her shoulder to make her member got pulled out off her womanhood. She then wore her panties quickly before walking to the bath tub and turning the water tap off. She put her hand inside the tub to check whether the water is too hot or not

"The water is good, Tae come here"

"No" Tiffany bit inside her cheeks to prevent her from smiling at the cute sulking Taeyeon

"Hurry"

"No"

"You know, you really remind me of Irene. Cuties who doesn't like to bath"

"Well she got my genes"

"Do you want bubbles on the tub ?"

"No"

"Why ? You usually love bubbles !"

"I love my wife more, though. Join me"

"No"

"Why ?!"

"I just bathed like 2 hours ago. Now come"

"I prefer the other _come_ "

"Oh shhh you perv just go if you want me to love you again" They finally let out the giggles they have been holding inside. Taeyeon walked to Tiffany and gave her a sweet thankyou kiss while running her hand on Tiffany's hip

"Thankyou, babe. I'll enjoy the bath" Tiffany flashed Taeyeon her brightest eyesmile as Taeyeon lovingly patted her head before taking off her remained clothing and going into the tub, making her heart skipped a beat. One of the countless reasons of why she just love Taeyeon so much. She loves how Taeyeon would always appreciate everything she does, even when sometimes she doesn't even satisfied with her own doings.

-xxx-

The door's creak waking up the almost dozed off Tiffany. She immediately sat up and wave her hand, motioning Taeyeon to come to their bed. Taeyeon sat infront of Tiffany, crossing her legs cutely

"You almost fall asleep,eh.. I saw you" Taeyeon said teasingly while poking her cheek

"What's so wrong with dozing off ?"

"You should've just sleep ahead. You must be tired" Taeyeon replaced the pokings with soft caresses before Tiffany moved to sit on top of Taeyeon's lap

"Aniya.. I want to dry your hair" Tiffany gently rubbed Taeyeon's dampened hair with the towel that was draped around her shoulder while giving massages. Taeyeon just smiled while closing her eyes and hummed in approval

"I'm gonna use the hairdryer" Taeyeon just nodded while Tiffany reached out to their nightstand and grabbed her pink hairdryer. She turned it on immediately and worked on Taeyeon's hair lovingly. Taeyeon just rested her head on Tiffany's shirtless chest while hugging her waist tight. They kept the position for about 5 minutes until Taeyeon's hair is perfectly dried up. Tiffany put the hairdryer down on their bed and combed Taeyeon's newly colored hair with her fingers.

"Done" Tiffany said softly making Taeyeon craned her neck to meet Tiffany's eyes, then she smiled lovingly

"Thankyou. I love you"

"I love you too, Tae" Tiffany moved her hand to cup Taeyeon's cheeks before inching in to capture Taeyeon's lips softly. Tiffany broke the kiss and jumped off Taeyeon's lap, on her fours to put the hairdryer back into the drawer. Once Taeyeon heard the drawer being closed, she pulled Tiffany's hips playfully making her bumped her nose to Tiffany's buttcheek

"Yah what the hell, Tae ?" Tiffany protested while holding her giggles. Tiffany stayed away from Taeyeon and her right leg playfully pushing Taeyeon away by her stomach gently before Taeyeon grabbed it with a smile and holding it down. Tiffany bit her lips as Taeyeon bent down to trail sweet kisses from her ankle, up to her shin and stopped at her knee before kissing her lips.

"Can I have you again ? I bathed" Taeyeon mumbled close to her lips before Tiffany giggled again and pushed Taeyeon away to sit and she moved to straddle Taeyeon. Tiffany's hand hugged Taeyeon's head close to her chest as she felt Taeyeon groping her butt sexily and tugging her panties

"Babe.." Taeyeon looked up to meet Tiffany's eyes as her mouth still placing random nibbles and licks on Tiffany's chest

"Yes, yes.. ughh have me" And with that code Taeyeon slipped Tiffany out from her undergarments before taking off her own clothing, leaving them completely bare on the bed. Taeyeon moved to leaned her back on the headboard and welcomed her wife back on her lap. She moved her hands to cup Tiffany's womanhood, teasing her folds while occasionally pinching her bundle of nerves.

"Ohhh fuck..Taetae-ahhh.. more" She moved her mouth to Taeyeon's, muffling her moans. Taeyeon broke the kiss and sucked Tiffany's pulse point, making her bit her lower lip as she hold her moans inside. Taeyeon fasten her rubbings as she felt her wife got wetter than before

"Don't hold it, babe.. moan for me.. we have the house for ourselves tonight. Scream loud.. Let the neighbors hear that I'm doing your body good"

"Ahhh Taetae.. go deeper.." Tiffany finally let go of her moans when Taeyeon plunged two digits inside. She bounced on Taeyeon's fingers while holding onto Taeyeon's hair because of the sensation. Taeyeon kept on marking her lady with her mouth and moving her fingers in and out. She can feel the warm walls clenching onto her fingers inside, knowing that her wife is close enough, she pulled her fingers out earning groans of disapproval from the woman on top of her

"..you meanie.."

"I just don't want this to end soon, babe" Taeyeon said in between their kisses. She smeared the wetness on her fingers to her own sensitive part before stroking it up and down. Seeing the sexy scence infront of her eys, Tiffany slapped Taeyeon's hand away, replacing it with her own and rubbing her wet entrance to the tip. Lines of moans came out from their mouths. Tiffany moved one of her hands to cup Taeyeon's cheek to get her attention. They locked their gazes as Tiffany lowers herself to the shaft slowly and slowly until their there's no space in between their hips.

"Fuck, babe you feel so good.." Taeyeon's hands guiding Tiffany's hips up and down deliciously, pulling until the cock's head is out and pushing her down again. Tiffany moaned seeing Taeyeon's wet and thick member coming in and out of her hole

"Tae-ahh.." She bounced faster making Taeyeon who saw her melons jiggled cursed under her breath before caputuring her nipple in her mouth, sucking and pulling it hard.

"Taeyeon-ahh I-I'm tired.." Hearing her wife, Taeyeon immediately change their position and lay her wife gently on the bed before starting to thrust her hips mercilessly. Taeyeon's tounge lapping on her wife skin sloppily

"Ohh ! Tae.. Tae"

"Does it feels good ? tell me" Taeyeon whispered sexily in between her licks

"Feels sooo good. Fucking goo- Ah ! Hit that spot again ahhh" Tiffany arched her back and moaned loud when she felt Taeyeon's tip hitting on her g-spot. She spreaded her legs wider to take Taeyeon deeper. Grunts and moans fills the air acompanying the squeaking of their bed as Taeyeon moved faster. Tiffany's hand entangled in Taeyeon's hair, pulling on it as the pleasure is overwhelming. Tiffany opened her eyes just to see Taeyeon looking so hot on top of her, brows furrowed, beads of sweat starting to form on her forehead, and her tongue stucked out a little bit in between her lips, a sign of concentration. Their eyes immediately locked in their usual sexy eye sex they can only share with each other

"Fany-ahh I'm so close.."

"Me too, come inside me, babe" Tiffany arched her back and dug her nails to Taeyeon's back as great wave of pleasure hit her hard

"Ahhh ~! Tae.. tae.. ahhh" Tiffany kept on chanting Taeyeon's name when she felt Taeyeon released her loads inside her fluttering walls

"Hmmmm Fany-ah.." Taeyeon shuddered in Tiffany's hold while keeping her steady deep and thrust going. Taeyeon laid her sweaty body on top of Tiffany's as she kept her member burried deep inside her wife as she doesn't want to lose the warmth. Taeyeon's body moved up and down with Tiffany's heavy breathing as they both tried to catch their breath. After having her strength back, Taeyeon pecked Tiffany's lips lovingly who immediately open her eyes to meet Taeyeon's gaze. Tiffany let out a tired giggle before smiling and pulled Taeyeon's neck closer to share lazy kisses. Taeyeon broke the kiss to wipe beads of sweats on Tiffany's forehead and fixing her messy hair while admiring Tiffany's beautiful afterglow face, making Tiffany blushed and start kissing Taeyeon's chin to distract Taeyeon from looking at her

"..don't stare at me like that.." Tiffany said shyly in between her kisses

"I can't.. my wife is too beautiful" Tiffany's face flushed more seeing Taeyeon's sincere loving gaze and charming smile. She moved her lips to capture Taeyeon's lips who immediately smiled into the kiss.

"Let's rest, Taetae" Taeyeon nodded and shifted their body to their usual spot on the bed. Taeyeon carefully pulled the comforters to cover their naked body without breaking their lower contact.

"Tae ?" Tiffany broke the silence once they're settled and snuggled up comfortably

"Yea ?"

"I'm kinda..anxious ? or something.. I'm not sure.." Taeyeon hugged her closer and kissed her forehead

"What is it, babe ? talk to me"

"I suddenly thought about our kids and how fast time flies. It's already our 7th year together as a married couple. And our kids just grow up so fast"

"Is it because you saw how Irene got so attached to this kid you told me about ?"

"Maybe.."

"But you spazzed about how cute they are"

"Hmm they really are.." Tiffany trailed off as the cute scene she witness today played inside her mind

 _-flashback-_

 _Tiffany were sitting and chatting on the bench with her friend that live right beside her mom's house while keeping an eye on Irene who is sitting on the swing with her new found friend. Crying sound shocked both of the moms and Tiffany quickly stands to see what went wrong. Tiffany stopped in her track when the crying stops. She saw Irene's ice cream splatted on the ground and the other kid offered her ice cream to Irene who smiled in between her tears as they gladly shared the ice cream._

 _"Wow that's weird.. she usually doesn't want to share ice cream with anyone" The mom beside Tiffany said in disbelief_

 _"Really ?"_

 _"Yeah.. She even gonna silently sulk when her older sister playfully took a bite"_

 _They silently walked to the smiling kids_

 _"Seulgi-yah should auntie buy you another one ?" Tiffany offered the kid nicely as she bent her knees. The kid looked at Tiffany with her cute expression_

 _"No, auntie. I don't mind sharing" She said politely with a wide smile on her face_

 _-flashback end-_

"I don't think I will be able to let my babies go if they finally fall in love with someone"

"Oh, babe.. they're still kids.. It's still a long way to go, right ?" Taeyeon comforted her with rubbing her back lovingly

"I know.. it's just that.."

"I understand, Fany-ah...Should we see how your parents let you go and give me your hand in marriage ? You were so happy to found someone who you love and loves you back, right ?" Tiffany nodded her head and kissed Taeyeon's chest

"And I'm still happy until now" Tiffany smiled sweetly as their eyes met

"That's it. That's what we should make sure of. Letting our kids be happy with their love. Like how our parents let us be" Tiffany nodded her head again before giving Taeyeon a sweet kiss

"It's still a long way to go after all, I'll wail my eyes out and get drunk with you if it's too much for us to handle !" Taeyeon said jokingly, earning a slap on her chest and a kiss-muffled giggle

"Let's sleep, Tae. We got to pick the kids up at mom's house tomorrow morning" Tiffany said while snuggled her face to Taeyeon's neck and hug her close

"Goodnight, Tae. I love you" Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's neck gently

"Goodnight. I love you too, Fany-ah"

-xxx-

"Daddy !" An excited 4 years old Wendy jumped from her granddad's lap as she saw Taeyeon walked inside the house.

"Heyyyy, baby. I miss you. I miss you. I miss you" She caught the kid who jumped for a hug and kissing her cheeks like usual, making Tiffany at her side and the little girl on her hold laugh

"Hi, dad ! Hi, mom !" Taeyeon greeted Tiffany's dad who is still smiling seeing the cute father daughter interaction. She bowed politely to both her father and mother in law politely with her daughter on her arms who is laughing like crazy at the feeling. A door opened revealing her older daughter who immediately ran to Taeyeon too

"Daddy !" Taeyeon bent her knees to hug both of her girls tightly. Tiffany's heart feels light as she saw the fluffiness happened infront of her. Even after 5 years of having kids with Taeyeon, seeing Taeyeon being cute with their daughters still makes her goes aww

"Hello Irene-ah what were you doing inside ?" Taeyeon said while patting her butt and letting go of wriggling Wendy who immediatly ran to her mom who was chatting with her grandparents

"I was playing with Seulgi, dad. Seulgi-yaaah" She turned and screamed to call her friend who was inside the room just to laugh when she found the girl already standing behind her.

"Oh hiiii. You must be Seulgi" Taeyeon said cheerfully to the shy looking girl

"Annyeonghaseyo.. I'm Kang Seulgi" She put both of her hands on her tummy and bowed 90 degrees politely

"Ne, annyeonghaseyo. You're such a polite girl" Taeyeon smiled widely as she patted the cute smiling kid's head

-xxx-

After they had lunch together with Tiffany's parents, they drove back home and go straight to Taeyeon and Tiffany's bed for their usual lazy Sunday naps. Taeyeon laying face up with sleeping Wendy on top of her while Irene snuggled her face to Taeyeon's chest with her hand gripping on Taeyeon's tee just like whenever she falls asleep next to Taeyeon. Tiffany laying on her side with her head rested on her propped elbow

"The kids missed you a lot, Tae" Tiffany whispered with a smile on her face seeing how cute they are. Snuggled up like kittens and a mama cat

"Yeah.. I missed them a lot too" Taeyeon whispered too while caressing their backs and put a kiss on each kids' head

"Seulgi is such a sweet kid" Taeyeon continued

"I know, right. Her mom said she gonna enroll her in the same elementary with Irene next year"

"Yea ? It's good to know that she will already have a friend there"

"Yeah.."

"Let's just see how will things work as the time goes by" Tiffany nodded and carefully scooted to Taeyeon to kiss her before laying herself closer to Irene's body and snuggled her face to Taeyeon's shoulder. Letting their exhaustion pull them into their dreamland with smiles on their faces.


	31. Wedding

"You may kiss the bride"

Loud cheers echoed in the church as a beautiful scene is played infront of the attendees' eyes. Pink rose petals are flying everywhere, happy tunes plays in the background. Taeyeon met Tiffany's beautiful smiling face after they parted from the kiss. She felt her heart lightens as the thought of they're now a married couple ran through her mind. Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's left cheek while leaning in again, pressing her lips to Tiffany's forehead sweetly. The crowd's cheers and applause blasted again even before the earlier cheers died down. Their gazes locked again with smiles on their faces. They turned to walk down the aisle. Taeyeon smiled dorkily while wrigling her eyebrows as Tiffany linked their arms together. She then pumped her fist to the air and screamed

"SHE'S MY WIFE, EVERYBODY !" Roars of laughter filled the church as the crowd witnessed a unusual shameless Taeyeon. Tiffany just laughed in embarrassment before she decided to not letting Taeyeon appear as a fool alone

" IT'S MEEE ! I'M HER WIFE !" Tiffany posed not less shameless than Taeyeon while pointing at her face. She then bowed and wave her hand like the first-lady. They both laughed along with the crowds before bowing their body to the crowd, apologizing for being so shameless in the church. After they're done fooling around, they walked out the church arm in arm, smiling as they met their friends, family and colleagues clapping, cheering and smiling happily for them infront of the pews.

-xxx-

"Haaaah I'm so tired" Taeyeon said with closed eyes and a wide smile on her face as she slumped into their hotel room's soft couch. They had finally done with the reception. But their night has just officially begin. Tiffany bit her lip at the sight of Taeyeon's exposed neck. Taeyeon looked so hot wearing the suit she personally designed for her. Baby blue blazer with Taeyeon's cute kaonashi doodle embroidery on her left chest part over a white shirt under and a matching white trousers. Taeyeon had already unbuttoned the top 3 of her shirt's button after their dance of the night. Tiffany lost count on how many times she bit her lip whenever she felt tinges ran down her back at the sight of her hot hubby.

"I look so good, eh ?" Taeyeon's voice bringing her back to reality. Tiffany saw Taeyeon smirking playfully, knowing that Tiffany had been checking her out. With a blush on her face, Tiffany stepped out from her heels and walked to Taeyeon silently. Eyes still on the ground, didn't dare to meet Taeyeon's gaze. Taeyeon opened her arms with a smile as she welcome her wife who immediately jumped to her lap and snuggled her body close to Taeyeon's cutely. Taeyeon hugged her body close as Tiffany gripped Taeyeon's blazer's lapels while hiding her face on the crook of Taeyeon's neck.

"What do you want to do on our first night as a married couple, Fany-ah ?" Taeyeon asked softly once Tiffany settled on top of her

"How about.." Taeyeon closed her eyes when she felt Tiffany's lips softly grazing her neck as she speaks

"We.." Tiffany moved her hand to play with Taeyeon's soft pink untied bow-tie

"Open the presents from our friends ?" Tiffany said cheerfully after she lifted her head to meet Taeyeon's gaze. Taeyeon smiled at her cute smiling wife

"Sure. I'm down for everything my wife want to do" Taeyeon said with a smile

"Yaaaaay" Before Tiffany can jump off from her lap, Taeyeon grabbed her arm and pouted her lips cutely

"Give me a kiss" Tiffany just giggled and leaned forward to peck Taeyeon's lips

"A real kiss" Taeyeon said before welcoming Tiffany's lips on hers once again. She immediately pulled her wife's upper lip in between her lips. Taeyeon's hands moved to cup Tiffany's cheeks, pulling her to kiss her deeper. Taeyeon nibbled on her wife's strawberry flavored lips before licking it sensually. Tiffany gently pushed Taeyeon's shoulder to break the kiss.

"The presents.. come on" Tiffany said breathlessly before jumping off Taeyeon's lap and straighten her cute pink dress with small blue flowers embriodery. She pulled Taeyeon's hand towards the pile of gifts that is placed infront of their king sized bed. Tiffany settled herself infront of the pile of gifts, sitting on top of the warm rug, crossing her legs. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon to sit beside her but she just let her be when Taeyeon sat behind her, bending her legs to make Tiffany's body pressed close to Taeyeon's front. Tiffany leaned her back to Taeyeon's front more when she felt Taeyeon's arms backhugging her by her stomach.

"How about we play a game ?"

"What game ?" Taeyeon said near Tiffany's right ear, breathing in her wife's sweet scent while listening to what she said

"Um.. first we take turns choosing the present, then we need to try everything that is wrapped inside. Like.. if it's a tee, you need to put it on, and something like that.."

"What if it's a 600 pages book ?" Taeyeon said with a giggle

"I'll hit you with it"

"Yah.." Taeyeon pulled Tiffany by her chin gently before peppering butterfly kisses on her cheek and ear. Giggles are filling their romantically dimmed room and Tiffany shifted her head away from Taeyeon's reach. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's body close to her again before she rest her chin on Tiffany's shoulder

"Okay, okay.. let's play rock paper scissors first" Taeyeon nodded and her right hand left Tiffany's body

"Rock, paper, scissors"

"Okay, Tae you choose first" Taeyeon looked at the pile of gifts infront of them. She searched for the less harmless one

"That one, the small pink box, please babe"

"Yahh I was aiming for this one !" Tiffany whined but still got the present and hand it to Taeyeon

"Well who told you to lose ?" Taeyeon said with a giggle as she received the box from Tiffany

"Okay I'll open it now"

"There's a note.. _'I know this is Tiffany unnie's favorite, I hope you enjoy this together with Taeyeon unnie. With love, Hyun 3'_.."

"Woahh Yankee Candle.. Light it up, Tae"

"Sure" Taeyeon sighed in relief as she walked to the room's vanity table to light it up and put the newly lit candle there

"I'm glad the content isn't something funny.." Tiffany giggled along with Taeyeon

"My turn !"

"..I'm gonna be daring and choose.. this one"

"That's a pretty big one, babe. Are you sure you're gonna be safe ?" Taeyeon teased, trying to scare her wife

"But it's pink ! Okay here we go.."

"Oh my Goood look, Tae they're sooo cute !" Tiffany lifted the stylish white couple baseball jerseys on her hands, showing them to Taeyeon.

"Omo there's 'Taeyeon 39' and 'Tiffany 81' at the back" Taeyeon just smiled seeing her super excited wife

"Who is this from..." Tiffany wandered off when a card flew down from one of the clothes. She picked it up and read it for Taeyeon to hear too

".. _'From your biggest shipper who you guys love so much.. Choi Sooyoung :B. P.S: please take a pic and send it to me I need to see if those fits or not. I hope you like it !'_ awww our sweet giant.. Let's put it on and take a picture, Tae" Tiffany broke the hug as she turned to face Taeyeon. She immediately took Taeyeon's blazer off and put the baseball jersey on. Taeyeon just sit there quietly and letting Tiffany do what she want. So whipped indeed. Tiffany squealed again when she done putting the jersey on Taeyeon who just looking at her like a well-dressed lost puppy

" _My baby Tae you're so cuuuuteeee_ " Tiffany said in English moved forward to squeeze Taeyeon's cheeks before showering her face with sweet pecks, making Taeyeon laugh. She stopped after awhile to put hers on too.

" _My baby Ppwani you're shoo cuuutee_ " Taeyeon immitated Tiffany's English from before and grab her cheeks to kiss her like the way Tiffany did to her. Tiffany laughed at her dorky hubby before pinching her lips like usual to stop her kisses.

"Ywahhh" Taeyeon mumbled with her lips in between Tiffany's fingers, making the both of them laugh again

"Be right back" Tiffany said before going to the middle room to get her phone. Taeyeon just looking at her wife with a wide smile on her face, feeling so happy for having a good night with a lot of laugh together with her wife. Her wife. The thought of calling Tiffany her wife still make her smile uncontrollably. Not long after that, Tiffany back with Taeyeon's phone instead of her own and straddle Taeyeon's lap. She then unlock her phone and open the camera app before posing cutely close to Taeyeon who immediately wrap her arms around Tiffany's waist. Tiffany circled her left arm on Taeyeon's shoulder and her right hand is ready to take selfie

"One, two, cheese..." They both grinned widely to the camera and Tiffany typed in her phone to post the photo on Taeyeon's instagram account

 _' taeyeon_ss: we're loving it_

Not until a minute, a notification came in

 _' hotsootuff: awww I love you guys 3_

They giggled again at Sooyoung's respond before putting Taeyeon's away on top of the rug

"Your turn, Tae"

"Hmm.. that one.."

"Ish you're such a coward Kim Taeyeon" Tiffany teased while she got another small box wrapped in a sparkly golden paper wrapper. Taeyeon just shrugged and proceed to open the present. When she done, she pulled a small card out and read it

" _'Yo Taeng this is not summer but I'm sure Tiffany would love to see you wearing this in the bedroom –KY'_ " Taeyeon pulled a small crumpled fabric out of the box. They froze for a while before Tiffany's laugh filled their quiet room. Tiffany laughed so hard that she stumbled off Taeyeon's lap, she rolled on the floor and her hand hitting the rug. Literally ROFL-ing

"That's it I'm gonna go out to burn that Kwon out"

"Taeyeon-ahh.." Tiffany tried to talk in between her laugh

"..rule is a rule.. HAHAHAHAHAHA"

"Oh come on babe, it's our wedding night. Be nice to me, please ?" Taeyeon showed Tiffany her best puppy eyes she usually fall for

"Cute. But not working this time. Wear it" Tiffany kept her expression flat before her cheeks got puffed up because she can't hold her laugh anymore

"Fanyyyy-ahhhhh"

"Just.. wear it, Tae. I believe you'll look hotter in it"

"I'm not"

"Should I help open your pants forcefully ?"

"Yah !"

"Then wear it yourself and I'll be nice" Taeyeon made a cute crying sounds while shaking her head to left and right

"Should I give you a reward after you put it on, then ?"

"What is it ?" Taeyeon asked in above whisper as she got curious about Tiffany's offer

"Hmm.. I'll take my dress off and be _almost naked_ with you. How about that ?" Sensing that Taeyeon would reject her offer, she decided to add more

"And you can touch me, kiss, whatever you want" Tiffany high-fived herself internally when she saw Taeyeon shifted on her sitting position uncomfortably

"Hm ? What do you say, hubby ?"

"I'm not sure I can wear this stuff good, though.." Taeyeon said nervously while meeting Tiffany's gaze

"It's okayyy... just try it first. I want to see you.. please ? " Taeyeon sighed in defeat

"Okay, then.. I'll do it for you"

"Yaaay ! Now strip"

"Here ?!" Taeyeon rounded her eyes in shock

"Oh come on it's like I've never seen you butt naked before.." Taeyeon shot Tiffany a disapproving look

"..Fineee do it in the bathroom if you're that shy"

"...okay.." Taeyeon finally whispered and walk to the bathroom

Taeyeon stayed inside the bathroom for almost 10 minutes, making Tiffany impatient

"Tae you're not dozing off in the shower right ?"

 _"..no"_

"Then come out ! What's so difficult about wearing that piece of fabric ?"

 _"That's the hard part ! Wearing this.. This is insane"_

"I know you're done wearing it. Come out, Tae !"

 _"I don't think this stuff covered me up perfectly"_

"Come out and I'll help you" Silence filled the air again for a while until a creak is heard. Taeyeon shyly walking out pantless and her hands are covering her lower part. She walked closer to Tiffany who were siting on the bed

"Let me see you, remove your hands" Taeyeon avoiding Tiffany's gaze as she slowly removed her hands off her lower part. Tiffany's breath hitched when she saw a sneak peek of what she wanted to see so bad

"..lift your shirt, babe.." Still avoiding Tiffany's gaze with a flushed face, Taeyeon slowly pulled the hem of her shirt up to her toned stomach. Taeyeon's face became more flushed than before as she heard Tiffany's moan. There she is, wearing something she had never imagine to wear. Wearing a hot pink leopard print asymmetric man-thong. Moreover to be exposed to her wife like this. And her large size is so close to popping out from that little piece of fabric

"Aaaah ! I don't know anymore !" Taeyeon wrapped her hands around her bulge and turned her back to Tiffany

"Y-yah Tae you look so hot" Tiffany quickly stood and backhugged Taeyeon. She rest her cheek on Taeyeon shoulder as she slowly moved her hands down Taeyeon's abs and wrapped Taeyeon's hand inside her palms. Tiffany felt a little bit bad for forcing Taeyeon to do what she doesn't want to do

"Taeyeon-ah..I haven't done my promises, you know.." Tiffany said softly while caressing Taeyeon's knuckles, trying to coax her lover who seemed like she's gonna explode any second because of the embarrassment

"Let's go to the bed so that you can cover yourself up" Tiffany pulled away from the hug before laughing at Taeyeon who ran comically to the bed. Taeyeon jumped into the bed and slipped her lower body under the white comforters

"Why are you so shy ? You looked so hot, like really.." Tiffany said while sitting on top of Taeyeon's stomach

"Yeah ?" Taeyeon finally voiced out, Tiffany nodded her head

"You like that ?" Tiffany nodded once again furiously

"Well, I don't" Taeyeon said making the both of them laugh

"You can't feel how the thing is slipped in between your ass crack, and how it feels to have your dick threatens to pop out of it any second. It's so unusual" Tiffany giggled as Taeyeon tried to explain to her the best she can with her hand movements

"I'll fulfill my promise now" Tiffany locked her gaze with Taeyeon's as she unbutton her jersey and threw it to the other side of the bed. Taeyeon bit her lip when she heard a sound of zipper being pulled down. All she know after that is she got lost in the sight of her wife's sexy body just in her pair of bras and panties. Taeyeon moved her hands to rub her bare thighs, before moving up to caress her sides

"My wife..you're so beautiful" Taeyeon said in awe as she pulled Tiffany down by her shoulder to capture her lips. Giving her a sweet kiss that lingered for a while. Taeyeon tucked Tiffany's hair behind her ear before pulling her down gently by her cheeks. Their lips immediately molded into one, nibbling and suckling on each other's lips. Tiffany slipped her tongue in between their lips, licking Taeyeon's upper lip. Taeyeon responded by slipping her own tongue out to meet Tiffany's. The tongue battle lasted for long until Tiffany pushed Taeyeon's tongue back to her mouth and she tilted her head to kiss Taeyeon deep. Tiffany pulled away breathlessly, her lust-filled eyes meeting Taeyeon's pair.

"Let's get down to the main course shall we ?" Taeyeon said before pulling Tiffany's body down to her mouth again, placing wet kisses on her neck. Tiffany hissed when Taeyeon sucked on her pulse point hard, she was sure it gonna leave a mark there. But who will protest ? They're officially married now. Tiffany's hands worked down to unbutton Taeyeon's shirt and spread it open. She immediately ran her hands up and down Taeyeon's front, squeezed Taeyeon's mounds whenever Taeyeon tried to mark her more, nibbling and suckling her neck hard. Tiffany abrubtly pull away from Taeyeon's mouth when she thought about something she prepared for Taeyeon.

"Wait for me. I need to get something" Tiffany gave Taeyeon one last kiss before jumping out of the bed, leaving Taeyeon alone and aroused. Taeyeon saw Tiffany took something from her suitcase and slipped into the bathroom quickly, not letting Taeyeon see what's inside her hands. Taeyeon waited impatiently on the bed. Her lower part started to feel uncomfortable beacuse of their foreplay earlier. Trying to relieve herself while waiting for her wife, she put her right hand under the cover to cup her covered bulge. She shut her eyes and sighed in pleasure when her hands moved to caress it, the other hand is playing with the string, tracing and pulling it softly. _I guess this is not as bad as I imagine, moreover Tiffany said that she likes it_ , Taeyeon thought. Taeyeon was lost in her own little piece of bliss until she had to pull her hands out hastily when she heard Tiffany clearing her throat. Tiffany was standing in the doorframe, a sexy smile plastered on her face. Taeyeon's breath hitched when her eyes went downward. Her wife is now wearing a super sexy lacy black and purple bra that showcase her plump breasts. Taeyeon travelled her eyes downwards again, she groaned when her eyes landed on her matching thongs that barely covering her lower part.

"I'm back" Tiffany said sexily while twirling her hair. Taeyeon loses breath everytime Tiffany stepped closer to the bed. Forgetting about the assymetric thong she wore, Taeyeon crawled to the edge of the bed when she saw Tiffany stopped before the bed, standing there and playing with her thong's string

"Did you have a little bit of fun alone without me ?" Tiffany teased again while running her hand through Taeyeon's long blonde hair when she's finally settled infront of her.

"Did you, hm ?" Tiffany smirked wider when she saw Taeyeon looking like a lost puppy and nodded her head slowly to answer her question

"What do you say about this ?" Tiffany ran her hand up and down her lower part sexily before turning her back to Taeyeon, showing her ass fully to Taeyeon's eyes. Before Taeyeon's hands could reach it, Tiffany turned to face Taeyeon again and grabbed her hands to put them on her waist as she stood closer to Taeyeon, standing in between Taeyeon's opened legs

"I bought this because it's purple" Tiffany said while kneeling astride Taeyeon's lap. Her hands got lost in Taeyeon's hair as she licked up from under her navel to the underside of her bra

"I love this, babe. I love you" Taeyeon said genuinely, staring straight to Tiffany's eyes before placing more wet kisses on her stomach, eliciting moans from Tiffany. Her hands went down, groping her butt, squeezing them and pulling closer to her body. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's head away by her cheeks from her stomach and sat on Taeyeon's lap before crashing their lips together. While still kissing hungrily, Tiffany's hand moved to pull Taeyeon's unbuttoned shirt off her, throwing it aside. Tiffany placed her hands on the base of Taeyeon's neck, caressing her prominent collarbone. They broke the kiss breathlessly and Taeyeon's breath hitched when Tiffany gently bit her neck while starting to rub her core to Taeyeon's bulge, moving to and fro. Tiffany's hand moved to unsclap Taeyeon's bra before throwing it away joining her shirt. Tiffany trail her kisses down to Taeyeon's collarbone and her chest as she stand on her feet again. Taeyeon followed Tiffany's pull to sit on the very edge of the bed. She gripped the comforters as Tiffany licked her way down her abs and stopped dangerously close to her harden member. Tiffany looked up to meet Taeyeon's gaze as her fingertips tracing her cock that is stretching the thong, almost slipping out of it.

"Have I told you that you look so hot in this ?" Tiffany purred while slipping her fingers under the string and pulling on it, making her hard rod twitched and moved to the pull. Tiffany hummed at the sight before sticking her tongue out between her lips and traced the cock outline with it. Taeyeon rolled her head back and her fists balled tighter

"Fany..." Taeyeon moaned her name while looking at her sexy goddess kneeling infront of her. When Tiffany looked up, Taeyeon tucked her hair behind her ear. She smiled when she found the sudden nervousness in her eyes. She knew without even having Tiffany telling her

"Why are you being so nervous suddenly ?" Taeyeon asked softly while caressing Tiffany's cheek with the back of her hand. Tiffany blushed and bit her lip cutely. Silently saying that what Taeyeon said is true

"Come up here" Taeyeon said while pulling Tiffany up to the bed again, sitting face to face in the middle of the bed. Taeyeon shifted closer and positioned herself to sit in between Tiffany's bent legs. Tiffany scrunched up her nose cutely when Taeyeon pecked the tip of her nose. Taeyeon pulled away to meet Tiffany's gaze before leaning in to capture her lips softly. They smiled when their eyes met again. Tiffany loosely circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck

"We've done it countless time before but.. But I'm so nervous tonight.. It.."

"It feels like our first time" Taeyeon continued her sentence with a smile. Tiffany nodded with a matching sweet smile

"I'm really nervous too" Taeyeon said before she gulped. She pulled Tiffany's right hand with hers and placed her palm on her chest. Tiffany felt Taeyeon's rapid heartbeat on her palm. Then she can hear her own hammering through her chest. Tiffany got pulled back to reality when Taeyeon softly kissed both of her knuckles and wrap them inside her hands

"Do you want to continue this ?" Taeyeon asked caringly

"Ofcourse !" Tiffany unconciously screamed, making their bodies jumped a little bit in shock at the loud voice. They giggled afterwards

"Let's do it slowly and make it memorable, shall we ?" Tiffany nodded

"..This can be counted as our first time. As a married couple" Taeyeon continued with a smile. Tiffany blushed and nodded once again

"I love you, Tae"

"I love you too, wife" Taeyeon leaned in to peck Tiffany's forehead. Their gazes meet again as they smiled and Taeyeon leaned in again to kiss her lips sweetly. Taeyeon took the lead by starting to kiss her passionately while pushing Tiffany gently to lay flat on the bed. Tiffany threw her arms to pull Taeyeon closer by her neck, letting Taeyeon to kiss her deeper. They both moaned when Taeyeon travel her hands down, giving soft squeezes on Tiffany's left breast before she moved lower to caress her waist. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon gently by her shoulder when she can't hold her breath again. Taeyeon immediately dove in to gently suck her neck, making Tiffany moan again and rolled her head back, giving Taeyeon more access to shower her with her kisses. Taeyeon licked her way down to her collarbone and sprinkled kisses up Tiffany's neck again. She pecked the purplish blotch on Tiffany's neck before licking and suckling it gently. After she's satisfied with her work, Taeyeon kissed her way down to Tiffany's chest. She landed her mouth gently on every exposed part she could reach while massaging both mounds, making Tiffany arch her back. Taeyeon got the permission code and moved her hand under Tiffany's back to unsclap her bra. Tiffany groaned softly as the cold air made contact with her hard nipples. But she groaned harder when Taeyeon put her right peak inside her warm mouth, sucking on it like a baby while her fingers playing with the other. Tiffany's hand massaging Taeyeon's scalp, encouraging her to do more. After a while, Taeyeon moved her mouth from the wet one to the other to wet it. Tiffany arched her back in pleasure, her mouth hang agape and her hand gently pulling Taeyeon's head closer to her chest. Taeyeon's free hand went south to caress her waist lovingly before moving to her stomach, caressing it before it went down to her heated core.

"Umhh Taeyeon-ah.." Tiffany let out lines of moans as Taeyeon gently rub her clit trough the fabric, she felt herself went wetter than before. Tiffany groaned in pleasure and bucked her hips to met Taeyeon's fingers as she leaked easily due to Taeyeon's sensual touch. Taeyeon let go of the nipple she had been occupying and went to her wife's lips, kissing her deep, effortlessly taking her breath away and moans to fill her ears. Tiffany moaned hard when she felt Taeyeon's fingers pulled her thong to the side and her fingers doing magic teasing her sopping folds

"Hmmm you're so wet, babe" Taeyeon mumbled close to Tiffany's lips before she pulled away completely to take off her c-string that already had a hard time covering her erected cock. Tiffany giggled when she saw Taeyeon rolling her eyes to the piece of clothing as to insult it for not doing a good job. Taeyeon threw it away over her shoulders before hovering Tiffany's body again and meeting her lips. They kiss quickly got hotter while Taeyeon's hand took Tiffany's hand from her waist and guided it slowly to her cock. Tiffany got it and wrap her palm around and caressing it slowly before picking up her pace pumping it, making Taeyeon moan into their hot kiss. When Taeyeon felt they're ready, she broke the kiss and kneeled on the bed, running her hands on Tiffany's inner thigh. Tiffany nodded when she felt Taeyeon's fingers tracing her leaking hole through her thong. Tiffany felt her body burning as she witnessed Taeyeon kneeling in between her spreaded legs, chest rising up and down as she breathe, her long, thick and veiny cock standing proudly for her.

Tiffany thought she's gonna go crazy as Taeyeon succeed on pulling her last piece of clothing off her body, gently. Reminded her of their first experience.

It's not that good on the other side either. Taeyeon felt she's slowly losing her sanity as she looked down at the love of her life, sprawled beautifully before her. Looking so ready to welcome her inside. Just like what she saw 6 years ago.

Taeyeon took a hold of her pulsating member on her left hand before leaned down to kiss Tiffany gently, their lips quivered with nervousness, or excitement. Neither the both of them sure why.

"Make love to me, Tae. Take all of me" Taeyeon closed her eyes for a while before kissing Tiffany with full of love and aligned her tip to her anticipating wet hole.

"I'm coming in" Taeyeon whispered while pushing in gently. Tiffany held Taeyeon close by her shoulder as she felt Taeyeon starting to fill her up. It didn't hurt, it felt special. Taeyeon sighed in pleasure when she's fully inside her wife. Their first contact after they did it at Tiffany's house 2 weeks before. Tiffany cupped Taeyeon's cheeks to meet her pair of eyes to meet hers. Taeyeon can see the mix of lust and love painted in Tiffany's eyes, mirroring her own.

"Move, Tae" Both of the bodies shuddered when Taeyeon slowly pull out, leaving half of her inside before going back in. The sensation and emotion is overwhelming for the lovers. The intimacy, and the feel of raw contact they longed for.

"Taetae-ahhh" Tiffany moaned close to Taeyeon's mouth as she picked up her pace, faster than before. Tiffany shut her eyes close and clench her jaw as she can't hold the sensation of Taeyeon's hard member dragging in and out her wet hole, creating lines of hot squelching sounds for them to hear.

"Ahh ahhh f-faster Taeyeon-ah" Taeyeon complied while hugging Tiffany tighter

"M-more –ahh deeper.. fas..ter" Tiffany moaned out in between her sucks and bites on Taeyeon's neck. Tiffany accidentally bit harder when Taeyeon jerked her hips hard. Taeyeon hissed at the sensation of Tiffany's wet licks on her bruises. Tiffany circled her legs around Taeyeon's waist as Taeyeon went fast and deep, just like how she like it. They started to feel familiar knots on their stomach. Tiffany's mouth left Taeyeon's neck bruised as she can't hold her moans in again

"Mhhhm Taeyeon-ahhh.. I-I'm close.."

"W-wait for me.. ahh"

"Ahhh you're so d-deep.. sooo good.. umhhh Taetaeeee"

"I can't –ahh h-hold it longer" Tiffany moaned as she dug her nails on Taeyeon's shoulder blades, she felt so hurtfully close to her peak

"F-fuck uhhh I'm almost there, babe"

"Fill me, Tae –ah.. fill.. fill me"

"Ohhh Fany-ah I'm –umhhh" Taeyeon's body froze in a full thrust as she exploded inside Tiffany, she gritted her teeth when she felt Tiffany cummed all over her. They shuddered in pleasure when Taeyeon started to pump her deeply again

"Mmhhh Taeee... yess.. ahh Taee –Taeyeon-ah" Tiffany can't stop moaning at the sensation of Taeyeon's dick that still spurting her hot loads inside her everytime her fluttering walls massaged her shaft hard. They came so much that she felt some starting to ooze out of her hole. Taeyeon stopped moving her hips when they already felt far down from their high. Taeyeon gave Tiffany a meaningful thankyou-kiss before collapsing on top of her body. Tiffany hold Taeyeon close to her body, pressing their sweat-soaked body together while her hands playing with Taeyeon's hair, occasionally caressing the back of her head lovingly. Taeyeon's body rose up and down everytime Tiffany inhales and exhales. Feeling exhaustion crept in, they both closed their eyes while enjoying the aftershocks and their nonexistent personal spaces for awhile.

Taeyeon's movement pulled Tiffany back from entering her dreamland. Her hand started to play with Taeyeon's hair again as Taeyeon lifted her head to meet her eyes. They smiled for the nth time that night. Taeyeon leaned in to kiss the mark she left on Tiffany before moving up to her jaw, and to her ear.

"That was beautiful. You're so beautiful. Thank you" Taeyeon whispered before meeting Tiffany's lips once again, wrapping their lips around each other's with love in between. Taeyeon broke the kiss after awhile and they talked through their eyes like usual. Tiffany's left hand moved to cover her mouth when she can't hold a yawn inside. Taeyeon giggled at the cute sight and hugged Tiffany closer, preparing to lift her. Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's shoulder and her legs around Taeyeon's waist as Taeyeon carried Tiffany on her hold without breaking their lower contact. Taeyeon layed her head softly on the hotel's soft pillow before breaking their hug to pull the comforters to cover their bare bodies. Once they're under the cover, Tiffany flipped their position gently, laying on top of Taeyeon. She snuggled her face close to Taeyeon's neck, inhaling her scent. Taeyeon's left hand securing her waist possesively and her right hand playing with Tiffany's hair. Taeyeon sighed contentedly before breaking the silence

"Fany-ah ?"

"Hmm ?"

"Was it good ? Did you feel okay ?"

"Why do you even ask ? It wasn't good. It was amazing, mindblowing, wonderful, and every good words put together" They giggled and Taeyeon hugged her closer. Tiffany's fingertips traced Taeyeon's well chiseled jaw and went down to her neck, adoring her with her soft touch. Then she reminded that she might've left a very bad bruise on her. Taeyeon just looked at her confusedly when Tiffany abrubtly lift her head and checked on Taeyeon's neck

"Omo.. this is so bad"

"What's bad ?"

"The hickey on your neck" Tiffany said worriedly while caressing it softly with her fingertips. Taeyeon tried to think when did Tiffany managed to mark her. A smirk crept into her lips when she remembered about the scene where she pushed in deep and out Tiffany while she moaned so hard for her..

"Yah what are you smiling at"

"Look at this.. now we got.. couple hickeys on our wedding night !" Taeyeon said dorkily while tracing the one on Tiffany's neck

"Great gift eh ?" Tiffany said in between her giggles

"Yup ! I'm gonna post it on your instagram account tomorrow" Taeyeon joked

"Yah don't ! Do that and I'll divorce you"

"I know.. that's why I won't" Taeyeon leaned in to kiss Tiffany's smiling lips

"I love you, Tae"

"Love you more"

"So you love 'more' ? Not me ?" At some point Tiffany can't understand how Taeyeon's silliness can infect her like a virus

"I love Stephanie Miyoung Hwa—I mean Kim.. " They both giggled again when Taeyeon corrected herself

"Or if you're still a Hwang at heart.. I'm not sure. Hwang or Kim, whatever..as long as it you. My wife Stephanie.."

"..Kim.." Tiffany continued Taeyeon's sentence with a smile, making Taeyeon smiled widely as well

"I'm pretty sure I'm yours now. So, sadly I have to adapt as a Kim"

"Yah ! Sadly ?!" Tiffany laughed when Taeyeon exageratted an angry expression. Eyes bugged out, nosetrills gone wide like they shoot fire out

"You don't want a Kim behing your name ?! You can name yourself Pig Fany instead, then" They laughed hard at their own immature jokes. Tiffany lightly slapped Taeyeon's chest in between her laugh. Tiffany leaned in to kiss Taeyeon again when their laughter died down

"I love you, Kim" Tiffany said before leaning in again

"I love you too, another Kim" Tiffany laughed lightly, blush crept in her face as the thought of being a Kim, being Taeyeon's wife brought the butterflies on her stomach back to life. Tiffany sighed as comfort slowly trying to lull her to her dreamland when she snuggled her face to Taeyeon's neck

"Sleep tight, wife" Tiffany smiled when she felt Taeyeon's lips landed on her forehead

"You too, hubby" Tiffany said drowsily before placing a sweet kiss on Taeyeon's neck and snuggled closer.

It was finally it, spending the night together as a married couple. And a start of their nights being together to forever.

Wrapped around each other's arms, they went to their dreamland together with smile on their faces.


	32. Trip

The day they expected the most has finally came. After a long flight filled with excitement, they finally landed in Hawaii. It was rather early when they checked in to their resort room with a private pool. Tiffany planned to have a short nap before she would enjoy her time for the day with Taeyeon, but the latter had a slightly different idea.

And there Tiffany was, moaning, squirming, and submissively holding onto Taeyeon as she let herself being devoured right then up against their room's door.

Tiffany tightens her hold on Taeyeon's shoulders, crumpling a fistful of Taeyeon's shirt. She threw her head back to rest on the door as the pleasure was overwhelming. A breathless moan slipped out of her lips once again when Taeyeon latched her lips on her neck's side sweet spot. Taeyeon nibbled, sucked and licked on her skin, triggering Tiffany's peak of pleasure. She fastened her pace as she felt Tiffany grinding on her wilder, thighs trapping her waist.

"Taetae.. bed. Take me to the bed" She said while pulling on Taeyeon's hair, trying to earn her attention.

And Taeyeon immediately granted her command. Keeping their contact, she carried Tiffany carefully without tripping onto her own pants that were sagging on her calves. Right after Tiffany's back touched the soft mattress, Taeyeon kicked her pants off before she continued her thrusts urgently. Her hands fondled on Tiffany's thighs that were hanging from the edge of the bed, up to her sides, and to her perky mounds. Tiffany arched her back when she felt Taeyeon gently but sensually pinching her peaks, rolling them in between her fingers and cover her breasts under her palms. A hiss was heard right after Taeyeon planted her forearms down the bed and bit the side of Tiffany's breast sensually before she aided it with a lick

"Taeyeon-ahhh.. Mmmh yes.. more" Tiffany moaned out as she held Taeyeon's head close to her chest, giving her a sign to continue whatever she was doing. Taeyeon ran her tongue and lips all over Tiffany's chest, leaving the peaks unattended. She paused for a while before she gave each a peck. Her thrusts slowed down and weakened, resulting Tiffany's groans and Taeyeon's teasing giggle. Just before Tiffany decided to move her own hips to fill her desire, Taeyeon sucked on her left nipple hard as she started to stuff her length mercilessly fast and deep into her. A smile managed to slip in between her sucks when she heard Tiffany let out a strangled scream for her. She keeps her mouth and hips going the motion for a while before she brought her left hand to play with the unoccupied mound.

At the losing pleasure on her chest, from her half lidded eyes, Tiffany saw Taeyeon hotly took off her unbuttoned shirt and threw it down the floor. Her eyes travelled down and she bit her lip at the sight of Taeyeon's flexing abs and down to her huge, veiny and wet shaft that was being rammed continuously into her hole. She could feel her clit being rubbed deliciously by its upper side every time Taeyeon push in and pull out.

Looking down at the sexy scene in front of her, Taeyeon felt herself coming close to her climax. She liked the way her wife's mounds jiggling on every of her thrusts, the way her full lips parted to let out pleasure moans and her name, and how her glazy eyes calling her to pour all of her love inside. When she saw Tiffany's hand reaching out for her, she leaned down to hold her and Taeyeon was no longer standing on the floor as she shifted their bodies to the center of the king-sized bed.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss right after Taeyeon lay her body on top of Tiffany's. Their hips moved in the same fast rhythm, with the same want of getting as deep as they could. And their hands were on each other bodies, holding close.

"I-I'm so close, baby.." Tiffany whispered close to Taeyeon's lips as her arms moved to hug Taeyeon's sweaty back tight. Her legs were lifted up, thighs trapping Taeyeon's sides.

"Wait for me.. ughh- A little..little bit more. I want to come with you"

Their lips met once again after Tiffany nodded at Taeyeon's words. Moans and groans were vibrating on their collided lips, making a symphony together with the skin slapping sounds and the faint crashing waves from the beach that was only steps away from their room.

"Mhhhm.. Tae.. Taeyeon-ahh"

"I'm coming- I'm gonna fill you with my come"

With a muffled scream and groans, their bodies finally shuddered against each other. Taeyeon's hips froze in a full thrust as she exploded inside her wife, shooting jets of her seeds. After some time, Taeyeon broke the kiss as started to move her hips again, making sure that she had dumped all of her loads. She looked down at the sight of her wife tiredly droop her eyes close. Her cheeks were flushed, and her full lips were slightly parted, letting out sighs and soft moans sometimes. With a small smile, Taeyeon lovingly wiped sweat off Tiffany's forehead and pushed her messy bangs to the side before she leaned down to press a kiss on her forehead. Then her thrusts slowed down to an end with a last kiss on Tiffany's blushing cheek. Faced by a smile that bloom after that, Taeyeon just couldn't help but to feel those lips on her own. She lovingly took Tiffany's upper lip in between hers, to her lower lip, before she tiredly rested her body on top of Tiffany's equally sweat-soaked body.

Taeyeon hummed in contentment and closed her eyes at the feeling of Tiffany caressing the back of her head and her shoulder blades. She nuzzled her nose to Tiffany's neck, tracing her way up to her jaw before she trailed kisses downwards, drowning herself at her wife's scent and the taste of her smooth skin. A sigh slipped out of Tiffany's lips when she felt Taeyeon's parted lips on the crook of her neck, followed by a wet light suck.

Pushed by the atmosphere and ambience, Taeyeon couldn't help but to move her mouth lower. She needed more. The trail of kisses went to Tiffany's collarbones, and down to her chest until she couldn't reach more.

"Taetae, don't go.." Tiffany whined and squeezed Taeyeon's arms when Taeyeon slowly pulled out of her still sensitive womanhood, thinking Taeyeon didn't want to stay in her any longer. As an answer, Taeyeon gave her a smile with a fluttery heart. Her hands went flat on each sides of Tiffany's waist as she bent down to place a kiss on the valley of her breasts. The kisses went down below Tiffany's breast, to her abs, her navel, and on her lower abs. Tiffany squirmed a little bit because of Taeyeon's butterfly kisses around there, her hands lightly gripping on Taeyeon's blonde hair. Then she felt Taeyeon nuzzling her face on her lower abs while her right hand moved from Tiffany's waist to a part near where she nuzzled her face on. Her finger pads were tracing it lightly soft like she was casting a spell, earning a sigh from the latter.

"It won't be just the two of us any longer" Taeyeon whispered dreamily before she left more kisses there and looked up to meet Tiffany's gaze. Smiles were exchanged as their eyes met.

"Soon.. you will be carrying my baby, our baby"

"Soon. Very soon- I can't wait" The brunette's breath hitched when the blonde placed a wet kiss on her hip, followed by an upward lick to her navel. But her breathing was stopped forcefully after that. Taeyeon shifted to go even lower, until her head was in between Tiffany's legs. She took a deep breath of the fragrant smell from her love. Tiffany could only bit her lower lip as her leg moved up to caress Taeyeon's body part anywhere she wanted and could reach. She traced her way up from Taeyeon's spine using her toe while her hands were running over Taeyeon's locks. It stopped while she was pulling Taeyeon's bangs to the back, making the latter look even more handsome and hot while she said

"I love you, Fany-ah"

"I love you t—aahhh.. Tae.." Taeyeon hummed to Tiffany's clit feeling Tiffany pulling on her hair and pushing her head close to her centre at the same time. She sucked harder and slightly shook her head side to side, gently pulling on it. Taeyeon brought her hand down to work. She used her fingers to tease the wet entrance, still with her mouth kept busy in the previous place. Feeling how wet her wife was, Taeyeon moved her mouth to the dripping entrance and immediately drunk herself on the taste. She cleaned it all up before her tongue slipped in between her lips. Taeyeon pushed her tongue into her as far as she could and her naughty fingers went to the unoccupied pearl. They gently rubbed it, and sometimes pinched it as her tongue kept on moving out and in pass the wet entrance.

Tiffany arched her back at the feeling as she gripped on Taeyeon's hair harder. And she also clenched Taeyeon's tongue tighter. Taeyeon kept it going to get her lover reach the pleasure once again. Until it clenched the hardest together with a scream. She impatiently lapped her tongue everywhere to clean her up, as her private part was also screaming for a relieve too. Once she was satisfied and cleaned her well, Taeyeon trailed wet kisses and licks up Tiffany's writhing body. Their lips immediately molded into one right after Tiffany pulled Taeyeon by her cheeks. Tiffany moaned to the deep and intense kiss to show what Taeyeon had made her feel. The pleasure, the rush, and the adoration.

Taeyeon broke the kiss breathlessly and moved her mouth to Tiffany's pulse point. She licked and sucked the skin before she gently bit it down, earning another loud moan. Taeyeon's kisses moved up to her jaw and ended it with a suck on Tiffany's earlobe. She breathlessly breathe near her ear, calling shiver to run down Tiffany's back

"Tiffany.. I need you.. I want to come inside you again. I need to feel you" Taeyeon whispered desperately and sexily close to her ear as she started to roll her hips, teasing Tiffany's entrance with the tip of her shaft. When Taeyeon heard Tiffany's sigh and felt squeezes on her shoulders, she was sure right then that her wish would be granted shortly.

And she was right.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany nodded and a hand running down her front until it grabbed her hard member. It was her turn to let out a soft groan for Tiffany when she slowly and teasingly strokes her hardness.

"Hmmmh you're so hard, baby"

"You made me. Only you can" Taeyeon growled her answer sexily before she bit down Tiffany's already pink sweet spot on her neck

"Come in" Tiffany also whispered her permission while she aligned Taeyeon to her entrance. She put a third of Taeyeon's length in before her hands left to Taeyeon's hips, leaving over the job to the latter. They kept their eyes locked to each other's as Taeyeon slowly and carefully went in until Tiffany couldn't help but to shut her eyes close and arch her back at the feeling of Taeyeon filling her completely once again.

"Ahhh.. Tae"

Squeezes on Taeyeon's arms followed by as Taeyeon started to move her hips to and fro slowly. She fastened her thrusts for a some moments before she changed it into deep ones, gyrating her hips to reach into every spot inside Tiffany's walls. Feeling herself being massaged harder inside, Taeyeon let out a groan near Tiffany's ear before she caught her earlobe in between her teeth, sucking on it wildly, and letting it go with a pop.

"Ughh babe, you're so hot- feels so good around me. So good" Taeyeon growled out as she sped up her pace gradually, until she went the fastest she could without hurting her wife. By then Tiffany couldn't held her loud moans in. And she started to feel thankful for the resort to provide great spaces in between the honeymoon suites.

Tiffany opened her eyes at the lost feeling of Taeyeon's body on top of hers. Her brows furrowed a little bit when she saw Taeyeon completely sitting up and had her lower lip in between her teeth, looking down at their joined parts. Taeyeon gently pulled Tiffany's legs up by the behind of her knees to make her bend her legs. She groaned and moved her hips faster after getting in a position that made it easier for her to go deeper. She let out a hiss as her head rolled back in pleasure while her hands travelled everywhere along Tiffany's legs. The hands stopped at Tiffany's butt to caress her and occasionally groping, loving the smooth skin on her palms

Just before Taeyeon lifted Tiffany's legs up to her shoulders like she personally wanted, Tiffany's hands reached out to Taeyeon's abs, caressing it up and down to attract her attention once again. Her thrusts slowed down and the lust in Taeyeon's eyes immediately disappeared for a while when she met Tiffany's puppy eyes that subtly showed her disagreement.

"Hug me, Tae"

Taeyeon found herself lost at her wife's eyes as she tried to process Tiffany's heart-shaking simple demand. Her heartbeat went crazier and her stomach was flipping around.

"I want you to hug me" Tiffany repeated, her brows furrowed a little bit, and her lips slightly pursed out after she let out the same demanding tone that turned to be a very cute one in Taeyeon's ears. Taeyeon just couldn't resist those puppy eyes. She took Tiffany's hand in hers and bent down a little bit to kiss her knuckle

"Ofcourse, my lady"

With that she gave Tiffany's hand another kiss before she wrapped Tiffany's legs on her hips and rested her body back on top of her wife's, immediately granting her simple wish—to hug her. Taeyeon stilled her hips as they shifted into more comfortable position. Not long after that, they're ready to go once again with Tiffany's arms circling Taeyeon's neck loosely. They smiled when their eyes met before Tiffany pulled Taeyeon in for light pecks

"I.. love you" Tiffany managed to say in between their kisses

"I love your legs" Taeyeon mischievously replied that stopped Tiffany from kissing her. Tiffany pulled back a little bit to give her a confused look and a hint of smile

"Your legs are so pretty.. and sexy, y'know" Taeyeon explained while her right hand travelled back and forth the length of Tiffany's left leg that was draped around her hips and continued her thrusts. Their gazes were locked into one as Taeyeon started to sped up a little bit, earning whines and moans from the woman under.

Tiffany rolled her head back and shut her eyes close when Taeyeon hooked her left leg up higher and stuffed her length in deeper with harder thrusts. After some moments of moaning and squirming under, Tiffany finally got the power to open her eyes again. When she did, she gave Taeyeon the sexiest stare she could ever make, also with her lower lip in between her teeth.

And that sight made Taeyeon lose herself. Her eyes darkened as she left Tiffany's leg wrapped around her hips and continued her deep thrusts hastily, earning a strangled scream from Tiffany.

"Tae ! Tae ! Yes.. Ughhh Taeyeon-ah... Quickly ! Finish me ! Goshh"

Taeyeon let out an animalistic growl as she hugged Tiffany tight, moved the fastest, and went the deepest as she could. The moans and groans were heard more frequently, their arms around each other tightened, until loud moans and groans blasted in the sweet honeymoon suite. Tiffany saw stars flashing behind her eyelids before she hid her face on Taeyeon's shoulder, holding tight to ride out the mind blowing release Taeyeon had just gave her. She undo her leg's wrap around Taeyeon's hips and laid them on top of Taeyeon's as she kept her mouth busy on every inch of Taeyeon's skin she can reach, licking, nibbling, and biting.

"Ohhh Fany-ah.. Tiffany- fuck.. fuck" Feeling her member being massaged hard inside, Taeyeon was still crazy with her thrusts. She jerked her hips hard every time she spurt her seeds. A small pause, before she would shove in again, hard and groaned out when Tiffany's fluttery walls could successfully and effortlessly milked her off to the very last drop.

Taeyeon then slumped her body tiredly on top of Tiffany's heaving body. Both let their heavy breathings and rapid heartbeats do the talking.

After some moments, when Taeyeon had regained a part of her power back, she trailed her kisses up Tiffany's neck once again. She left small kisses around her jaw before she landed a wet one on her chin, eliciting a sigh from Tiffany who was still has her eyes closed. Then, she moved her mouth to Tiffany's ear. Instead of getting excited again, Tiffany giggled and naturally shifted her head away from Taeyeon's lips when Taeyeon sucked on her earlobe. The husky giggle triggered another giggle from Taeyeon. She decided to tease her wife more with licking the part she just sucked.

All Taeyeon got was giggles as Tiffany playfully covered her mouth with one hand and the other held onto Taeyeon's head to stop her from leaving kisses. So Taeyeon complied immediately, and let Tiffany took her chance to shower her face back with kisses. She closed her eyes and enjoyed Tiffany's kisses on her forehead, her eye, the bridge of her nose, her cheek, and a succulent one on her lips for the ending. Tiffany then nuzzled her face to Taeyeon's while caressing her cheek lovingly.

They stayed for some moments, enjoying the closeness, breathing the same air, and stealing kisses from each other's lips now and then. When Taeyeon couldn't hold her drowsiness, she gave Tiffany's cheek a kiss, and a cute one on her lips before she rested her cheek on Tiffany's shoulder, nose and lips pressing to Tiffany's neck. Comfort crept in fast as Tiffany held her close by her shoulder and back. Then her eyelids drooped close afterwards.

Between her clouded mind, Tiffany was positive that Taeyeon will definitely got her pregnant after all that. The thought brought a small smile to her face as she hugged Taeyeon tighter. She was 100% sure that they were going to bring a good news for Taeyeon's parents as a souvenir from Hawaii.

On the other hand, just before Taeyeon completely gone to her dreamland, featherly caresses along her spine brought her back to the reality. She drowsily opened her eyes to a sight of the private pool and the beach she hadn't even realize before.

"You're exhausted already, Taetae ?" Taeyeon raised her head to meet Tiffany's eyes after she heard her teasing voice. She scoffed before she was pulled by her neck for a kiss

"You still have the whole week to get the job done properly, you know"

"I know. I love my current job so much. And who says I'm tired ? You know that I'll never get tired when it comes to this matter"

"Right. Even though you're getting old, you're still such a stud"

"Yah ! We're on the same age ! But, thanks"

They giggled to their light kisses over the small childish bickering. It all got carried on for a while until they felt their eyelids got heavier than ever.

"Let's take a short nap for a while"

-xxx-

Taeyeon silently walked behind her wife who was angrily stomping her way inside their room. She closed the door behind her back gently with a sigh before she walked to Tiffany who waited for her beside their bed, arms crossed in front of her chest and a frown was still sticking on her face. Taeyeon caught a glimpse of rose petals being sprinkled on top of the bed and aroma candles that were ready in some corners of the room. She was a little bit shocked by it. Tiffany must've requested that special arrangement to the resort workers. But there Taeyeon was, feeling bad for putting a frown on Tiffany's face instead of a smile.

"Listen, babe.. I'm really sorry, okay ?"

"You know I hate it when you fight. Then why do you have to do that once again ?"

"I went to the bathroom for a while and came back to a guy who was clearly hitting on my wife. How can I just shrug it off ?"

"But you saw that I really didn't pay any attention to him. And he was tipsy, Taeyeon"

"That's the problem ! He was drunk enough to lay his eyes all over your body, gazing, and he would even dare to touch if I didn't come back fast enough"

"I'm not that stupid ! I know the borderline and for your information, I was preparing to leave"

"Then why you didn't leave earlier ?! Do you have to wait for me to come and drag you away ? You really need to be more cautious with people and what you're wearing ! Stop wearing those kind of stupid revealing dresses"

"So it's my fault now ?!"

"Well, you tell me who insisted on going to that bar when we can have a drink here, privately"

"You said that this honeymoon isn't just all about sex and sex ! You said that I should have fun ! And so I tried to ! If we're just going to lock ourselves in a room and have sex for 24/7, we can just stay at home"

"That wasn't the kind of fun I expected us to have ! We hiked, swam at the beach, went shopping, ate at every restaurants you want.. and we can do more things like that. But not where we went just now ! Not going into a bar. I've told you I didn't really like the idea. And not to mention, what you're wearing.." Taeyeon trailed off as she used all 5 of her fingers to point at Tiffany's thin sundress with a low neckline, showing a glimpse of her cleavage.

"..look at that ! Don't you think you're revealing too much ?! I've told you to change but you didn't listen. So now don't blame me if I got into a fight with a guy who tried to take advantages with the help from that dress !"

"Before, you said that this dress is pretty and I look good in it, now you're saying that this dress is stupid ! Am I wrong if I want to look good for you ?! I just want to look good for you and not other people !" She said honestly and angrily. But Taeyeon was too hot-headed to understand

"Then do you think other people can't see ? They also have eyes, Hwang Miyoung" Tiffany gritted her teeth when she heard Taeyeon calling her full name. She threw her hands up angrily and walked fast to the bathroom, leaving Taeyeon

"Get back here ! We're not done talking !" Her steps were stopped in front of the bathroom door. Tiffany turned her back to face an equally angry Taeyeon once again

"UGH ! This is stupid. Our argument is. And that wasn't talking. We screamed at each other ! And oh ! if you think my dress is also stupid, I'll throw it away !"

"..but just for YOU to know, Kim Taeyeon. I really just wanted to look good for you. I want people to see how happy you are having me, walking around holding my hand. I just wanted to look good for you because I'm yours and you own me ! Do you get it ?! It's just as simple as that !" Tiffany just wanted to see Taeyeon walking with her chin up, silently bragging Tiffany as her wife. She just wanted to be someone Taeyeon could be proud of. But all she got was a disappointment

Taeyeon's body slightly jumped at the bang of the bathroom door being slammed close. She sighed before she sat on the bed and bury her face on her hands.

 _'This isn't how our second honeymoon should run'_

They didn't even tried to glance at each other for the whole night. They acted like there was only their own self, like their other half wasn't there.

The fight was rather horrible for a couple who rarely fights. And it felt as awful.

All they knew after that was the struggle to sleep with their backs facing each other.

It was so hard for Taeyeon to sleep with massive headache attacking her head. She had taken some medicine but it just won't go away.

She couldn't deny that she already missed Tiffany. She was already used to sleep wrapped around her embrace.

Throwing her ego aside, Taeyeon turned her back just to see Tiffany who was lying on her back, also still wide awake. Feeling Taeyeon scooted closer to her, Tiffany closed her eyes and pulled the blanket to her neck level, silently telling Taeyeon to stop. But Taeyeon didn't give up. She moved closer until their bare skin touched. Taeyeon nervously but surely put her palm on Tiffany's waist as she moved closer to her body. Tiffany might've still mad at her but Taeyeon knew she won't push her away.

Tiffany's wall crumbled fast when she felt Taeyeon pressing a lingering kiss on her forehead, followed by one on her left cheek. Then she heard Taeyeon whispering her words dejectedly, pleadingly

"Baby.. I can't sleep. I miss you already"

Not getting the response she expected to get, Taeyeon sighed out the pain off her chest before she sprinkled more kisses on her wife's skin. Taeyeon left an innocent kiss on her cheek once again, to her jaw, her neck, her chin, and ending it with nuzzling her nose to Tiffany's cheek.

"I'm so sorry. I've said some words that pissed you off. I even screamed at you. I know I'm wrong.. I know that. And I'm sorry"

Also throwing her ego away, Tiffany's right hand cupped Taeyeon's cheek as she slightly shifted to her left to snuggle her face to Taeyeon's, brushing their lips together in the process. She slowly snaked her arm around Taeyeon's neck as she inched in to capture Taeyeon's upper lip lightly and to her lower lip. Her palm felt Taeyeon's jaw tightened at the simple kiss and Tiffany just couldn't help but to remove the knot by caressing it lovingly.

"I'm sorry too, Tae. I hate it when we argue"

"Me too. Let's not do that again"

"I also hate it when you got into fights because of me, Taetae.. Fist fight isn't a way and I don't want you to get hurt" Tiffany finally turned on her side fully and snuggled her face to Taeyeon's neck. Her hand was placed on Taeyeon's abs, caressing her softly

"I'm sorry. But I just couldn't help it. I sound very overprotective right now, am I ? It's because I love you so much. I just.. I just don't like it when people are getting too close to you.. in that kind of way"

"I love you, too. But you know that you have all of me and that's it. Don't fight again, okay ? I hate seeing you beating people up"

"Okay.." They let out sighs when Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's body closer to hers, pressing their almost-naked bodies together

"Taetae ?"

"Hm ?"

"When you call me Hwang whenever we fight.. I also don't like it- It feels like you take back 'my' Kim you gave me and throw me away" Taeyeon smiled hearing her wife being so cute, sulking about that kind of matter. She kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer

"Awww baby.. it's not like that. You know I won't do that. Nobody in their right mind would throw a woman like you away. I won't do it again. I promise. And.. babe ?"

"Yea ?"

"The truth is you doesn't need to try to look good, Fany-ah.. because you already are. Effortlessly. You're more than just look good. That's the reason why I don't like you wearing clothes that will just makes you more attractive. And that also explains why I always got so possessive when it comes to you. Because you're definitely someone I proud to have. I'm so lucky to have you, you know.. It seems like it's too easy for people to fall for you. That's good. But I don't like it. Because you're mine only" Tiffany bit her lower lip as she was listening to Taeyeon's honest confession. She loved how Taeyeon just have her own way to make her heart flutter. That was one of infinity reasons why she would never let Taeyeon go—never.

"I'm yours, Taetae. I'm yours only"

When she said that kind of words to her, she could always feel Taeyeon's heart fasten its beat. It has been like that since the beginning. Of course, it also makes her own heart jumps also. And they will always be that way.

-xxx-

On her last day in the heaven on earth, Tiffany just doesn't seem want to just sleep it off. She had been awake since the dark before dawn—and of course, Taeyeon too. It's usually Taeyeon who would wake Tiffany up in the middle of the night, or pass night, just to have her loving. But it was the other way around that time.

And there Taeyeon was, trying to come down from the high as she still found herself being buried deep inside Tiffany who was resting on top of her.

Tiffany was approaching close to her dreamland when she suddenly felt Taeyeon's hand on her lower back. She opened her eyes to the sunrise and the sight brought peace to her immediately. When she started to lay kisses and caresses on Taeyeon to wake her up 2 hours ago, she could still see the clear night sky with stars scattered all over it. Now she could admire the orange sky, enjoying the cool breeze that made a music for the palm trees to sway about, sea gulls were flying by, and in between the draping white thin curtain, she could see their reflection on the wide glass door.

It was so peaceful. They're perfect together. And their lives together just couldn't get any better.

Tiffany absent-mindedly lay her hand on Taeyeon's left side of her chest where she wasn't resting her head on. Her finger pads and sometimes her nails dragged random thin lines there. She suddenly thought about how the beautiful sunrise resembles her upcoming days starting from that moment.

Just like how the sunrise opens a new day, she and Taeyeon will start anew once again.

After they will have to leave their paradise, they knew they will be expecting the arrival of a new life. Of their first baby.

Even though she was a little bit sad knowing they won't be able to go through another journey just with the two of them, with Taeyeon holding both of her hands—she was happy. She couldn't wait to go on a family vacation holding their kid's hand on one and of course, Taeyeon's on the other.

A kiss on the top of Tiffany's head brought her back to the reality. She rested her chin on Taeyeon's chest before she flashed her brightest smile for her, causing a charming smile to bloom on Taeyeon's face and their heart to beat erratically.

Tiffany moved up and rested her forearms on the pillow where Taeyeon rested her head on, trapping her in between. She caressed the side of her head and to her forehead lovingly as she witness Taeyeon drooped both of her eyes close. Tiffany showered the angel-like face under her with her kisses lightly until her eyes were fixed on her slightly parted thin lips. She featherly brushed her lips on hers before she lead them to a light liplock session. The woman under delicately caressed her lover's lower back and sides. She felt her love sucking on her lips rather harder than the previous ones and goose bumps started to get visible under her palms.

After some times, their lips parted and their forehead rested against each other. They were breathing the same air, with the same swollen heart because of the apparent love and peace.

" _Irene_ "

"What ?" Taeyeon whispered out confusedly hearing a name of no one. She opened her eyes to Tiffany who had visible sparkle inside her eyes

"It means peace. I want to name our first daughter Irene. _Irene Kim_ " The confusion in Taeyeon's face faded away as a smile broke in

"That sounds beautiful. She would be as fair as her mother" Tiffany smiled wide at Taeyeon's indirect compliment. She could already imagine taking care of her and Taeyeon's own child. She couldn't wait for that happy day to come

"I got a strong feeling that she will have your eyes and your smile.." Tiffany said dreamily as her fingertips lightly trailed Taeyeon's eyebrows, her cheek, her jaw and slightly tilted Taeyeon's chin up to capture her lips succulently

"..She will be a very beautiful and healthy child"

"You feel that little Taeyeon will come first ?" Taeyeon whispered out while she found herself getting lost in her wife's eyes.

Tiffany nodded and smiled once again ever so brightly, bursting Taeyeon's heart in million pieces.

"Taeyeon means calm and Irene means peace. Our first baby will definitely be little Taeyeon"

-xxx-

"I'm home !"

A smile immediately replaced the tiredness on Taeyeon's face as soon as she was greeted by her pregnant wife who was playing with their one year old daughter on the soft foam mat. With her right hand holding her protruding belly, Tiffany carefully stood up and walked to Taeyeon who was taking off her shoes. Their eyes met and they smiled for each other. Tiffany waited for Taeyeon to close the distance between them before she circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck and gently pulled her for a kiss. A thud was heard as Taeyeon dropped her bag. Her free hands were on Tiffany's hips, and moved to the baby bump, caressing it softly. They felt like they were alone in their own world when they held each other, releasing their longing for each other through a kiss. But their beautiful moment got to be stopped by a high-pitched squeal of joy

"Dada !"

The couple stopped everything they were doing. Their eyes widen as they saw their baby slowly walking towards them without any help.

"Omo omo.. come here Irene-ah. Come to dada" Taeyeon said excitedly and squatted down. The parents clapped their hands to encourage the baby version of her to walk more.

"A little bit more, baby girl ! Come on you can do this" The little one squealed incoherent words to match her parents' cheerful encouraging voice before she fasten her steps, and stumbled onto Taeyeon's hold.

"Oh my God she made it, Tae ! She made it !"

"I know ! Gosh, babe she could be an athlete !"

And because of that, they spent their night together guessing what will be their firstborn's future occupation.

-xxx-

Taeyeon felt her heart going crazy at the sight of her wife smiling now and then just for her to see. The cool breeze ran through her long hair as the warm sunshine made her smile became more radiant. She unknowingly squeezed their intertwined hands, as she was too dazed and lost in her world

"I can't believe it's already our 28th meet-ver-sary ! How crazy is that ?"

Crazy it is. And Taeyeon was still crazy in love with her, after all that time.

Taeyeon could only smile as she think about all they've been through together, all the ups and downs, laughter or tears. She gently kicked around the waves on the shore, and pulled their intertwined close to her mouth before she kissed Tiffany's hand, earning another heart-shaking smile in return

"Crazy indeed. And I love being crazy in love with you"

Muffled laughter was heard together with the crashing wave as their lips met in sweet kisses. After they parted, Tiffany rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder as she hugged Taeyeon's arm, doing what she always does whenever they take a walk on the beach. And just like usual, Taeyeon kissed the top of her head before she rested her head on Tiffany's. They fell into another comfortable silence as they kept on walking around the shore, enjoying a rare date just for the two of them.

"Should we go back home now ? I have to cook dinner"

"Of course. Now where's Irene ? Don't you think she has been gone for too long ?" Taeyeon started to panic thinking about their little athlete who usually run back and forth passing them as they walk along the shore.

"Well, yeah.. maybe she already went back to mom and dad's place ? But let's just find her now"

Just before they left the beach, they finally found their little Taeyeon. She was sitting on the pavement where her parents first met 28 years ago. She was sobbing, and there was another girl squatting in front of her. The sight quickly brought Taeyeon's mind back when she first found Tiffany. Her blood boiled fast thinking the other girl she didn't know had hurt her daughter. But just before she ran to the rescue, she was stopped by a kind voice.

"Are you feeling better now ?"

Taeyeon and Tiffany absent-mindedly took steps back and hid behind a rather huge bush as they kept a close eye on their daughter.

Irene nodded at the question and wiped her own tears. She looked down at her injured right knee that had band-aid covering her scratch and winced when she tried to move her leg. Then her attention was quickly diverted to a pink lollipop on the girl's hand. It was pink. Her eyes sparkled looking at the thing with her most favorite color.

"This is my favorite. It's very delicious. And it can cure you" The girl with small guitar case clinging on her back reached her hand out as she offered with a smile. Irene stretched her hand out to receive but she quickly retreated it when she remembered her parents' words. The other girl tilted her head in confusion before she asked out

"Why ? You don't like candies ?"

"I like it. But I have to ask mommy first"

"Aah.. ok then.." Shocking the girl in ponytail, the other girl put the lollipop on Irene's hand and balled it into a fist gently

"..you take this, and you ask your mommy first. If she let you, then eat it ! Because it will cure you—"

 _"Kang Seulgi ! Stop playing outside ! Dinner's ready !"_ A woman voice was faintly heard from one of the houses around that road. The little girl who was called turned her head to face a certain direction before she focused back on the injured girl in front of her.

"If your mommy let you eat it, tell me, okay ? I'll give you more when I see you. I have to go now. I'll see you when I see you, friend" With that farewell and a smile, the girl named Kang Seulgi—she supposed if she didn't mishear—left Irene alone with a stick candy in her fist. She saw her new found friend's back running to a house quite far from where she was before she looked down at the pink candy on her palm.

"Irene-ah" She looked up when she heard a familiar voice and felt relieve when she found her parents standing in front of her, with wide smiles on their faces.

"Daddy" Her hands were reached out to Taeyeon, tears started to fill her eyes again as she hinted her dad to carry her. The parents were awed looking at their oldest who would always be such a baby whenever Taeyeon is around. Taeyeon noticed a glance of the band-aid on her daughter's knee before she squatted in front of her little girl with her back facing her

"Come here. Daddy'll give you a piggyback ride"

As they walked the road that will end at Taeyeon's parents' house, the little girl just couldn't seem to get the thought of her new found friend out of her mind while the parents were still amazed and generally shocked because of the great coincidences. They thought that it could be a sign for them

"Mommy.. can I have this ?" Irene asked cutely to her mother as she rested her cheek on Taeyeon's shoulder and sticking out her hand to show the thing she meant

"Of course, honey" Tiffany answered with a smile and secretly smiled a wider one when her eyes met Taeyeon's pair

It was silence once again when the parents were busy sending signals with their eyes while the little one was in her own world enjoying the strawberry taste of the sugary treat. What Seulgi said was right. Irene could no longer feel the pain right after she ate the candy.

"Irene-ah did you fall again ?" After losing the argument versus her wife via their eyes, Taeyeon finally started to 'inspect' their firstborn

"Uh-huh" She answered immediately and Taeyeon could feel her nod on her shoulder

"Is it hurt ?"

"No.. because it's cured by the band-aid"

"Ahh that's very cool of you to prepare it beforehand" Taeyeon purposely said what was wrong to open her little by little. And she succeeded

"I didn't, dad. A new friend gave it to me. She came when I fell and she gave me that band-aid and this lollipop" She answered honestly that made the parents felt like winning the olympics. They were grateful to hear truths straight from her

"Oh yeah ? You met a new friend ? She must be very nice. What's her name ?" And that time around Tiffany decided to take the wheel

"Kang Seulgi.. I think- If I'm not wrong" The parents immediately noticed the change of tone in their daughter's voice and her unexpected act of unconsciously trying to hide herself by hugging Taeyeon tighter. It was their first witnessing their firstborn to act that way and it clearly mixed Taeyeon's emotions inside.

At one side she started to feel a bit sad thinking someone might've successfully snatched her little girl's heart away, at the other side she had started to build plans to protect her from any unnecessary heartbreaks, and the last one was the joy of thinking that her little girl might've found someone that will mean the world like Tiffany is to her.

"..I think she's a nice friend"

And Tiffany felt her inside dying from laughter looking at Taeyeon's frozen face. She kept herself calm and took notes to console her emotional lover later at night.

"Mommy think so too. She won't help you if she wasn't nice" Tiffany said with a smile that made the little girl smiled as well—but a shy one

"Mommy, daddy ? Can I meet her again to give her back some snacks or candies ?"

And

Ding, the boxing bell made a sound as Taeyeon got K.O-ed by the question.

 _"Definitely a hard work later bringing happiness back to Taetae"_

Even though Taeyeon already felt like preparing her war suit to protect her little girl, she really saw herself in Irene. She still remembered the giddying feeling Tiffany gave her. She remembered how she tried to give the latter her best.

But she also remembered the pains. She remembered the obstacle that tried to stop her from being together with Tiffany. She remembered how she should hide the real thing from her parents, from Tiffany's dad, and basically from the world.

She clearly didn't want the bad things to ever happen once again. Moreover to her own daughter.

Taeyeon kept her steps strong as she inhaled the air to gain more strength for her heart.

"Of course you can, Irene-ah.."

Tiffany was caught off guard by that. She didn't expect Taeyeon to heal that fast for their daughter's sake. But it was definitely a good thing she won't even want to stop.

 _"Ok maybe not too much of a hard work for that but definitely a hard work to give her a little 'reward' for succeeding"_

"..we just want you remember that.. If you're going somewhere, you have to tell either mommy or daddy where you're going. Or granny and grandpa if mommy and daddy isn't there. Okay ?"

Then Taeyeon felt more ease in her heart as she felt more nods on her shoulder and the hug around her neck tightened. She smiled to herself before she turned her head to face Tiffany, silently sharing the happiness and ease.

"Okay dad. I promise"

 _If there is a place we could call_ _'heaven', it would be a place where love could run without any conditions._

The End.


	33. Best friend with Benefits

I was laying down on the sofa, mindlessly flicking through the channels on my TV. It was late, around 11pm, all that was showing were late night talk shows. I was bored out of my mind and a bit agitated as I was feeling discomfort in my lower region. It was there a couple hours ago, I thought if I watched TV I would get my mind off of it.

I sighed and switched the television off, running my fingers through my shoulder length dip-died hair after I threw the remote onto the other side the couch. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Fany!" I shouted for my best friend (with benefits/roommate)

"Yes TaeTae?" She replied whilst she stood in front of the couch I was now sitting upright on.  
She was wearing short shorts, that showed off her milky white thighs, and one of my oversized hoodies covering the bottom of her shorts, making it look like she wasn't wearing anything underneath. It seemed to have an effect on me as I wanted to see what was hiding under there.

"Baby..." I took hold of her hand, "I'm horny.."

"Yah!" Fany shouted as she swatted my hand away "Don't joke around like that, Boo!"

"I'm not! I'm serious Yeobo. Look." I replied as I pointed to my crotch. A bulge was noticeably forming.

Tiffany's eyes widened "Tae~ The others will be back soon!" She whined, referring to our friends who went out for the night.

"Fany baby~ just suck me off then. Please? I can't take it anymore!" I pleaded.

"No!"

"Hand-job?" I tried.

"No means no, Taeyeon!" She reprimanded.

I sighed deeply and got up from the leather couch to put my jacket and shoes on.

"Where are you going TaeTae?" She questioned.

"Out." I replied.

"And where is 'out'?" She interrogated.

"Haaaah... To the strip club..." I trailed off.

"Where?" She asked again as she couldn't hear me properly.

"The strip club." I said louder this time. Her eyebrows furrowed together instantly.

"An do what?" She pressed on further.

"To...uh... Watch..?" I answered hesitantly.

"Liar! You'll probably rent one of the strippers to be your bitch for the night!" She seethed.

"What else am I supposed to do?" I asked, "I haven't done 'it' in weeks!"

"Aish! Fine!" She suddenly shouted. Tiffany pushed me back onto the sofa. She spread my legs and crouched between them, leaving me confused.

She suddenly reached out towards my thigh and made sensual rubs and strokes near my crotch which caused me to groan.

"Ugh... Fany, don't tease me baby."

She took what I said on board and popped the button of my jeans off. Tiffany then unzipped my fly. Reaching for the hem of my jeans, she pulled it down as I raised my hips to aid her in her task. Pooling around my feet, I kicked my jeans off and sat back, watching my girl's every move intently.

Tiffany then leaned down, beginning to lick, suck and bite the skin of my thigh. She began to go lower towards my knee, before leaving a trail of wet kisses leading up to my groin.

I groaned at the sight, as it was making the trapped throbbing member inside my boxers ache.

I put my hand out and pulled Tiffany's red hair closer to my hard member, begging her to go on with an impatient expression etched on my face. She merely giggled at the sight on my desperation.

"Heehee~ My TaeTae's so impatient~" she teased whilst tracing the outline of my cock with her finger.

"Mmm... Hah.. Baby please" I moaned.

"Please what Tae?" She pretended to be clueless.

"Dammit Fany!" I was now really hot and bothered, I couldn't take anymore of her teasing.

"Beg." She demanded with a sly smirk painted on her face.

"Ugh!" I grunted with annoyance and then with pleasure. Tiffany cupped my balls through my boxers, squeezing them tight.

"Nghh! I...haah... I want you to use your hand to jerk me off!" She then began to move her hand on my balls in circular motions.

"I w-want you t-to...unnf... Use our small mouth to deep throat my -ahnn- d-dick until I c-cum!" I shouted with great difficulty as not having sex for almost a month made me feel really sensitive and her doings weren't helping.

Suddenly, Tiffany pulled my boxers down in one swift motion. She then gasped as my 9-inch erection sprung up, finally free from my underwear.

"Omo! My TaeTae's so big!" She said in awe. "It's good to see you again Taengoo~" Fany greeted my hard cock with her breathtaking eye smile.

"Baby~ please!" I pleaded again. She chuckled with her husky voice that just dripped with seduction.

"Huhuhu, araso." Fany said as she wrapped her left hand around my shaft.

Tiffany then started to pump at a slow speed, effectively making me buck my hips, trying to make her speed up. She responded to my plea and began to pump even faster.

"Anngh! Oh God, baby!" I screamed with pleasure.

Reaching my hand out, I cupped her jaw and pulled her face closer to my own. She then closed her eyes and leaned in, initiating a kiss whilst continuing to jerk me off. As soon as our lips touched, she hummed, evidence that she missed this just as much as I did.

I then swiped my tongue over her plump bottom lip, asking for entrance. She obediently complied, opening her mouth for my hot wet muscle to enter. I almost immediately found her eager tongue and began a battle for dominance. She moaned into my mouth as I sucked on her pink muscle, gripping onto the back of my neck with her free hand. Fany then trailed down to my breasts giving them a harsh squeeze, then pinching my equally hard as my cock nipples. This caused me to gasp and Tiffany took this opportunity to return the favour, sucking on my hot tongue whilst bobbing her head back and forth. Oh, how I wished she was doing this to my dick.

Oxygen was now becoming a necessity. I groaned as I reluctantly pulled back, my lungs burning for air. Panting, I threw my head back as Tiffany continued to wank my erection. She then latched her mouth onto my neck, licking and biting my skin.

"Ohhh baby~!" I moaned. Fany began to suck on my pulse. It hurt, I could feel her biting me, trying to leave her mark. It felt so good."Fuck!"

I now couldn't feel her on me. My eyes widened as I felt something hot and wet envelope the head of my cock. I looked down to see Tiffany maintaining eye contact, with "Taengoo" in her mouth.

Just the sight of my dick in her mouth could make me cum. She then stuck her tongue out and began to lick the tip. First, circling around the head, then, licking down my shaft. Tiffany then proceeded to go down even further, to my balls. Fany took one of my testicles into her mouth, sucking hard. I could feel something growing in the pit of my stomach. I didn't want this to end!

"F-Fany! Baby please, I-I'm close!"

Fany left my balls and leaned up towards my cock. I was a panting mess, but I was anticipating her next move.

"UNNGHHH!" I moaned as Tiffany suddenly took my whole length in one go.

She began to bob her head up and down, deep-throating me. Tears were evident in her eyes as "Taengoo" triggered her gag reflex. I was close and Fany wasn't blowing me fast enough.

I stood up with my dick still in her mouth. She was confused as she was kneeling. But her eyes then suddenly widened. I thrusted my hips continuously, the growing feeling threatening to be unleashed.

"MMMPHHH! HNNGH!" Tiffany's screaming moans were drowned out by my cock. It felt so good to be fucking her tight mouth.

"Ughhh! Baby, just a little more!" I shouted. My orgasm was approaching fast!

"Haah! Anngh! Fany baby! IM C-CUMMING~!" I screamed. I came in her mouth. I kept thrusting relentlessly, releasing all the cum I had saved up.

"Unnfff!" Tiffany moaned as I forced my cum down her throat. My semen began to overflow in her mouth. I reluctantly pulled away from her warm cavern to let her catch her breath. Exhausted, I plopped back onto the couch.

"*cough* *cough* Taeng~ you came too much! *cough*" Tiffany whined and cutely pouted. "But you taste sooo sweet! Even better than Nick- mmph!" I quickly interrupted her by pulling her in for a harsh kiss. I didn't want to hear his name.

The harsh kiss turned into intense lip locking. Tiffany straddled me and began to kneed my small perky breasts through my loose shirt, causing me to moan and break our session.

"Don't you EVER speak of him infront of me again, or else..." I threatened.

"Or else what?" She challenged...

"Or else I'll fuck your tight little cunt so hard, you won't ever forget that I was there."

Tiffany chuckled and began to play with the collar on my V-neck T-shirt.  
"You know TaeTae, Nick wears shirts like this- Ughh!" I interrupted her again. This time be pulling her hair harshly, leaving her delicious neck exposed to me.

"I said DONT TALK ABOUT HIM!" I yelled. Diving into her neck, I began to suck and bite everywhere, leaving marks. My marks.

Tiffany yelped when I grabbed her ass, hard, and then I stood up, causing her to wrap her legs around my waist. I initiated another liplock session whilst groping her ass and blindly leading to my bedroom. But not before slamming her into the wall and ravishing her clothed breasts in the corridor.

I kicked the bedroom door open to which our make-out was broken and I earned an "Aggressive much?" from Tiffany. After telling her to shut up, I continued with my hasty journey to the bed and threw her. I looked down at her. She was still fully clothed which irked me. I tore my own T-shirt off, revealing my bare breasts and abs, leaving me completely naked.

It was then my turn to smirk as I caught her staring at my taut abs. My smirk fell instantly.

"Mmmm~ Nick's abs are nice and hard, like his di-" I interrupted her for the nth time this night, this time by squeezing her mounds, hard.

"Ahnnn! TaeTae it hurts!" She protested.

"DONT MENTION HIM!" I growled. Eyebrows furrowed, hands still on her breasts.

I pulled Tiffany up, then I began to strip her of the hoodie she was wearing. Flipping her over on her stomach, I proceeded to strip her of her short shorts. I leaned into her pantie clad pussy, smelling the scent of her arousal, humming in approval.

I began to stroke her clothed core with my index finger.

"God. Baby, your so wet for me." I groaned at the contact of her damp underwear.

"Ahh... W-who says it's for you?" Tiffany retorted as she craned her head to face me.

"I think you've been talking back too much today, Tiffany-ssi." The lost smirk found itself displayed on my lips once again. I grabbed a fistful of her luscious red locks. "This requires for punishment, don't you think so?" I whispered in her ear. My eyes darkened in lust and power.

After not receiving an answer, I yanked her hair harshly. "I said, don't you think so, Tiffany-ssi?!" I repeated in a furious tone.

"Y-yes TaeTae!" She replied. Unfortunately, that wasn't the reply I was looking for. Fany yelped as she received a hard slap on her plump ass.

"Master!" I corrected her followed by another slap.

"Yes Master!" She corrected.

"Good girl. You deserve a reward." I praised.

"A reward?" Tiffany's eyes lit up in assumption that I won't go harsh on her.

"However, you first need to receive your punishment, Baby girl." Boy, was she wrong.

"P-punishment? ANNNGHH!" Tiffany screamed as I slammed my whole erected length into her wet pink pussy.

"Anhh! Fuck, Baby you're so tight!" Moaning, I kept a steady pace whilst thrusting into her from behind.

"Anghh! Oh my God! TaeTae, fasterrr~!" Tiffany cried out again as another hard spank landed on her plump ass cheek. "Master please!" This time she pleaded.

"Please what?" I pretended to be clueless. I still kept my pace going.

"M-master~!" She pleaded.

"Beg." This time, the tables were turned.

"Master, fuck me faster, deeper and harder! Fuck me like the whore I am!" She tried again.

Despite the pleasure I was feeling and driving Tiffany closer to her climax. I pulled out. And replied with a flat, "No."

Tiffany glanced back towards me, breathlessly questioning why I stopped with her eyes, not daring to speak.

"Because, it seems that you've forgotten you're being punished at the moment, Ms. Hwang." She looked at me, desperately begging to send her over the edge.

"Your punishment starts now." I whispered in her ear before sucking on her lobe.

"HNNNGG! OH MY FUCK!" Tiffany cried when I thrusted my cock into her asshole. I fucked her puckered hole relentlessly. Relishing in the feeling it brought me. Unclasping her red laced bra, I started to fondle her boobs and pinch her nipples eagerly, I then took her bra off, discarding it to the floor. Grappling hold of her hips, I continued to slam in her. I was close.

"F-FANY! Fuck~~!" I yelled as I reached my orgasm. I spasmed as I came inside her ass. The hot white liquid leaking out her outstretched hole.

"Anghh! Master!" Fany too came as she felt great pleasure from a good ass fucking.

"Naughty slut! Who gave you permission to cum?!" I spanked her ass again and again. Her butt cheeks turned red and a distinct handprint could be seen.

"Sit on my face." I commanded, she responded immediately once I was laying on my back.

"Mmm~ Master ahnn... R-right there!" Tiffany moaned. I stopped the ministrations of my tongue when I didn't feel anything on my dick. My patience grew thin.

"Suck my dick!" I roared. Tiffany happy obliged.

We were in the 69 position. My mouth was ravishing Fany's juicy tight pussy. Tongue caressing everywhere around her labia, not leaving a single spot untouched. I used my thumbs to spread her pussy lips apart, giving me more access to her treasure. I drove my tongue inside her, earning muffled moans as Tiffany was busy with her own work. I slowly began to slide my hot muscle in and out of her, using one hand to open up her core whilst the other was hooked around her thigh, teasing her clit.

Tiffany had my hard member halfway in her mouth, causing me to jerk my hips upwards for more pleasure. Fany understood and began to deep-throat me again whilst playing with my balls. God, her mouth was like magic.

I now focused on her. I began to rub her clit furiously, still tongue-fucking her. Her walls clenched around my tongue, indicating she was close to orgasm. I too was not that far off, the tightening feeling waiting to unravel in the pit of my stomach. I continuously played her core hard, pinching her clit and now adding two fingers into her pussy. Pounding her until we both came undone.

"SHIT FANY!" I screamed.

"FUCK MASTER!" She shouted.

A delicious honey like juice came flowing out of her core like a fountain. I was addicted, a result of not tasting her for a month. I clumsily licked up all the cum, not letting any go to waste. Once I was done, I looked down to see Tiffany breathing heavily, not quite down from her high. But, I'm not done with her just yet.

I pulled her towards me, making her sit upright across my lap. Positioning her pussy over my cock, she lowered herself down, taking all of me inside her.

"Still so tight!" I groaned at the tightness of her.

"S-so biggg~!" She whimpered.

Tiffany started to grind slowly, finding her pace. Then not too long after she was bouncing up and down on my dick, like a cowgirl.

I studied her expression: eyes closed, eyebrows arched, mouth slightly ajar and head thrown back In pleasure. My eyes lingered on her red full lips, before they revelled down to her fully developed breasts that jiggled each time she'd slam her pussy on my hot rod. I gulped down my saliva as I marvelled at her mouth watering mounds, begging me to devour them.

Not being able to take it anymore, I sat up suddenly. This caused her to open her eyes, didn't waste any time in taking her lips in my own. I never realised how perfectly the slotted together, like two jigsaw pieces. I kissed her tenderly and slowly. The kiss then began to heat up when I ran my wet tongue over her plump bottom lip, asking- no, demanding entrance.

I met her eager slick muscle halfway. We alternately sucked on each other's tongue, tasting the remaining cum we had left on our taste buds.

Breaking the kiss breathlessly I trailed down to Tiffany's neck, licking and biting to leave hickeys. I continued further down to her breasts, almost immediately placing the hard nipple of her right boob in my mouth. Sucking like a baby. My right hand played her left breast, pinching and tweaking her nipple.

"Fuck. No matter how hard I pound you, you're still as tight as ever." I breathlessly whispered. "Truly MY slut."

I then turned my attention to the left boob, taking it in my mouth. And played the nipple of her right.

"M-Master, I'm close!" Tiffany moaned loudly.

"Me too!" I yelled as I buried my face in the crook of Fany's neck.

Shit! I fell back onto the bed, Tiffany still riding my cock fiercely. Hand groping her butt, encouraging to keep going. Nearing orgasm.

"Mas-terr! I'm gonna cummm~!" She was getting closer. And so was I.

"Scream my name, Fany!" I barely got out, the pleasure too much to handle.

"FUCK TIFFANY!" My hips bucking into her as her cunt's walls clenched around my shaft. I finally released my load into her.

"Oh my- TAEYEON!" She screamed as her body shuddered. Her back arched, her hands on my abs for support. Her pussy shot out clear warm liquid onto my stomach.

Tiffany soon collapsed, head buried in my chest and breathing heavily.

"Haah...haah... That was a-amazing." Tiffany spoke almost inaudibly.

"Yeah... I didn't know you were a squirter." I teased. Tiffany tiredly  
giggled.

"Was I too rough?" I asked, scared I had hurt her.

"No, I like it when Taeng Oppa comes to town." She answered happily, I chuckled.

We both lay there in a comfortable silence, till I finally asked her what I've been holding back forever.

"Break up with him." I said confidently, but hesitantly waiting for her answer.

"And tell him what?" She questioned, looking into my eyes.

"Tell him that you've been fucking a girl with a bigger dick." I smirked, only to be playfully slapped on the shoulder. We were both back to silence.

"I... I love you, Tiffany." I dared to say what should never be said between best friends or fuck buddies.

I stared into her chocolate orbs, desperate for the same answer, only to be greeted by shock.

"Haah... Sorry, I shouldn't have." I slammed my head back into the pillow, an arm draped over my eyes in embarrassment.

"No..." There it was the response I was dreading.

I but my lip in attempt to hold back my tears. I then felt her hand lift up my arm. She stared into my own eyes before beaming that adorable eye-smile that made my heart flutter.

"I love you too, TaeTae." This time I was shocked. She leaned down and kissed me softly and tenderly. Our first kiss as lovers.

* * *

"Ahh... Taeyeo- fuck!" Tiffany's body convulsed as she came for the fourth time that morning.

I woke up with painful morning wood and after an hour of tossing and turning, I decided to take action. I've been fucking Tiffany continuously since. Yet, my hard on wouldn't go down as I hadn't came yet.

"TaeTae... Boo, that's enough." Fany breathlessly said once I was going in for another round.

"Fany baby I need this. Please? I'm almost there." I was nearing climax.

I thrusted into her harder and deeper. I moaned and kept chanting her name, hoping it would encourage my orgasm. It was working.

"T-TaeT-ae... Pull-Anhh... Boo, pull out!" Tiffany screamed.

I didn't have time to question her. I was approaching climax and fast.

"Ughhh! T-iffany... Haaah... F-fuckk!" I moaned as I shot my semen all over Tiffany's stomach and breasts. I continued to wank myself until I milked out every last drop. Finally, my cock fell limp.

After coming down from my high, I looked at the goddess before me.

Tiffany's hair was a mess, disheveled and spread across the pillow. Mouth ajar, plump lips slightly bruised from our intense make out sessions. Milky white neck also bruised, a result of my hickeys. Chest heaving in an attempt to gain the lost oxygen back. With each breath, her breasts rose towards me, calling for attention. Nipples still hard. Flat abdomen, covered in my thick seed. Glistening pussy, drenched in her arousal, clit slightly protruding.

Beautiful.

I then leaned down to her cunt, lapping at her cum. I playfully flicked her clit with my tongue, causing Tiffany to writhe as she was still very sensitive. I continued to slurp and lick at her pussy, earning gasps, moans and mewls. Her hand was clutching my hair, either encouraging me to bring her to another mind blowing climax, or begging me to stop. I decided to go with the latter as she was already covered in a thin sheen of sweat and was having trouble steadying her breathing.

I started to trail upwards. My wet muscle lapping over her clean shaven pubic mound. I journeyed further to her belly button, letting my tongue dip into it, following the trail my cum had left on her body. Tracing the path with my tongue, I was lead to her left breast and I swirled my tongue around her nipple, licking up the remaining jizz. She pushed my head deeper into her boob, effectively making me take her nipple fully in my mouth. I began to suck, gaining moans of approval from Tiffany. I had to stop. I wouldn't be able to control myself.

Once I had made sure she had no traces of my cum left on her glorious body. I released her nipple with a pop, and ventured upwards to her luscious lips. I dove my tongue into her awaiting cavern, her hands buried deep in my tresses. I moaned when she began to suck on my tongue. I met her own and began to entwine them together, making her taste both of our love juices. Tiffany wrapped one arm around my neck, the other still embedded in my hair. After our make out session, I pulled away breathless and rested my forehead on hers.

"Haah...hahh... Another round?" I asked teasingly.

"Fuck you!" She spat and turned her body away from me. "I just want to sleeeepp~~!" Tiffany cutely whined, causing me to giggle at her sudden change of tone.

"Hahaha! Ara." I pulled the duvet over us and back hugged her, my small breasts pressing against her warm flawless back. "Mmm~ goodnight." I whispered to her before kissing her neck.

I glanced over to the clock on the nightstand. It showed 10 past 6 in the morning, we'd been going at it for over 2 hours. "Or shall I say 'good morning'?"

She slapped my arm that was wrapped around her stomach for teasing her, before growling "Dorky byun" under her breath. I chuckled and pulled her closer. "I love you too."I replied, spooning her to sleep.

It was cold later that morning so I reached out to snuggle with Tiffany, only to find her spot empty. Confusion over took me but I was too sleepy to investigate her whereabouts. Looking at the clock, I forced myself to get up, it was almost 3pm. I lazily pulled on a black muscle shirt and a pair of boxers, I proceeded to tie my pepero hair into a ponytail. I then heard sizzling and the sound of someone humming. The gentle waft of bacon and eggs entered my nose, causing my stomach to rumble. I tiredly got up and trudged along to the kitchen.

I stopped at the doorway of the kitchen, watching my girl cooking whilst wearing nothing but her panties and one of my white button-up shirts. I could get used to this.

I quietly approached her from behind and clasped my arms around her waist in a back hug. She gasped softly and stiffened at the unexpected contact but quickly relaxed.

"Good morning." I greeted, my voice laced with sleep. I knew she found my morning voice sexy.

"Mmmm~ Morning." She leaned back into my embrace. "Or should I say 'good afternoon'? She mocked me whilst continuing her cooking.

"You've been making fun of me a lot lately... Ms. Hwang." My voice was husky and low, adding to the sexiness. I playfully nipped her ear before trailing butterfly kisses down her neck and left shoulder. I looked over her shoulder, the first two buttons were undone, her cleavage teasingly showing. I gulped. My hands started to venture under her (or rather my) shirt, caressing her flat abdomen. My hips started to grind against her ass.

"Aaah.. N-no... Stop TaeTae..." I continued my doings as I was distracting her from her task. "Yah! I said stop!" She suddenly shouted.

"Wae~?" I pouted. She turned off the stove then turned around to face me after transferring the pan's contents to two plates.

"Because, ByunTaengoo, I'm on my period!" Tiffany countered which only made me pout even more. She giggled and gave me a sweet peck on the lips. I started to smile widely, showing my chin dimple.

"Dork." Fany giggled again and poked my nose.

Fany proceeded to place the plates onto the dining table. After, she set the glasses, cutlery and orange juice for herself, apple for me. Tiffany sat on the seat opposite me, digging into her very late breakfast.

She noticed I was just staring at her and asked, "Aren't you gonna eat?" I shook my head. "Why? Do you want to eat something else?" I nodded. "What is it? I'll make it for you." She offered.

My eyes lit up. "I want to drink something else too!"

"What?" She asked again.

"I want to eat..." I tapped my finger on my chin, pretending to be deep in thought. "You!" I exclaimed. "I also want to drink Fany's milk!"

Tiffany's eyes widened in surprise then quickly morphed into annoyance.

"Yah byuntae! Shut up and eat your food!" She scolded, a pink hue was forming on her cheeks.

I pretended to be sad and pouted whilst looking down. Then I remembered something.

"Oh yeah. Fany-ah?" I asked, she replied with a hum, busily eating.

"Why did you make me pull out? You don't normally." I asked innocently.

She stopped eating and looked at me before replying. "Because I can't afford to get pregnant, and I know you don't like wearing condoms." I nodded. "And ever since you confessed, we've been doing 'it' a lot more frequently." Again, I nodded understandingly.

"I hope you don't mind, but I made an appointment for you at the fertility clinic." Tiffany said.

"Why?" I asked with an eyebrow raised.

"To check if you're fertile, dummy." She replied with an eye smile.

"Araso. When?" She replied, saying it was today at 5pm. I quickly finished my food and offered to wash the dishes whilst Tiffany left to get ready.


	34. Fever

"Hey baby, I'm home!" Putting on the most enthusiastic voice I could muster, I walked through the front door after returning home from work.

"I'm in the kitchen, honey!" Tiffany replied.

I trudged along to the sofa, my legs giving away, causing me to collapse onto the couch. My breathing was rapid and deep, the bones in my body ached, my head throbbed.

I heard Tiffany's eager footsteps approaching and sat up, making myself look like I was waiting for her. She leapt onto my lap, I held back a groan.

"Welcome back, TaeTae!" Tiffany greeted with a breathtaking eye-smile and a peck on the lips.

"Hey, boo." I let out a tired smile whilst tenderly stroking her scarlet hair.

"TaeTae, what's wrong?" She asked, her eyebrows creasing in worry. At times like this, when even if I try to hide it, she can always tell that there's something wrong. My heart flutters. I'm glad we were engaged and she would be officially mine in a matter of months.

"Nothing." I replied and buried my face in her neck, taking in her strawberry scent.

"Tae?" Fany pushed my shoulder gently so I would be facing her. "Your face is red." Her eyebrows furrowed, her eyes scrutinising my features. "And your breathing is shallow." She put her hand on my chest. "Your heart's also beating fast." She looked up at me. "Don't tell me..." She paused, looking me in the eye then looking away, a blush prominent on her cheeks.

"You're getting turned on just by looking at me?"

"Fanyyyy!" Aish, seriously this girl!

"Aww, it's okay TaeTae. Fany will take care of it!" She teased me whilst cupping my cheeks.

"Omo! Tae, you're burning up!" She exclaimed, making my head feel even worse. I groaned in displeasure as she felt my forehead and neck with her hands. "Taeyeon-ah, you're sick!" She shouted again, my skull felt like it was going to shatter.

I nodded with a pout. "I hate being ill..." I muttered.

"I know. Wait here, I'll get you a change of clothes and some soup." She got up and went to the bedroom, soon emerging with my pyjamas.

"Can you manage? I'll quickly make you some hot chicken soup." I nodded in reply and watched her disappear into the kitchen.

I slowly took of my blazer and unbuttoned my white dress shirt. I took my time as my arms hurt with every movement. I then slipped on my slightly oversized long sleeved old college hoodie. The warmth engulfing me. Then I took my black shoes and socks off. Sliding my dress pants down, I held on to the arm of the sofa to prevent myself from falling. I contemplated taking my boxers off before proceeding with the decision, it would be much more comfortable. My thighs felt as if they were burning when they brushed against each other as I clumsily wore my loose sweatpants, my member very visible through the thin fabric.

I'm going to faint. I thought, quickly taking a seat and leaving my discarded work clothes scattered on the living room floor.

I buried my head in my palms, hoping that the incessant throbbing would cease.

Fany quickly rushed in, placing the bowl of hot soup down on the coffee table in front of me before side hugging me.

"TaeTae..." Her voice was laced with concern. I lifted my head up and whispered, "I'm fine, thank you." and placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

Tiffany took the bowl from the table, lifting up a spoonful of soup, she began to gently blow on it to cool the liquid down before placing just in front of my lips.

"Say 'ahh'." Fany mused. Chuckling lightly, I followed her request and took in the soup. Delicious.

After a while, I was content with the food I had eaten. Tiffany took the dishes and clothes away and returned with a glass of water and medicine.

"TaeTae, here." She handed me the glasses and popped a pill out onto my hand. "The box says to take one after eating." I nodded and downed the pill with a mouthful of water.

"Sleepy?" Too tired to answer, I again nodded my head in conformation. "Ara, lie down. I'll get you a blanket."

I fell asleep on the leather sofa with a thick blanket covering me in a matter of minutes.

I was awoken when I felt discomfort. I was sweating, the medicine seems to be working. My headache was gone but I still felt a little dizzy. Gosh, why am I sweating so much?

Feeling annoyed at the heat, I pulled the blanket off of me.

"W-...what?!" I was greeted with Taengoo standing proud under my sweatpants. I don't remember having a sexual dream.

"The fuck?" I started to poke him only for him to come back bouncing. "Ah s-shit..." He was sensitive and a wet stain could be seen on the tip, precum.

Wait, why am I talking as if my cock was a person? Ughhh Tiffany's fault.

Should I jerk off? But I might get caught. My cock was throbbing in arousal.

Fuck it.

Grabbing the throw pillow tucked under my feet and the blanket, I placed them over my lower body, hopefully hiding my perverted actions. My left hand slipped down the waistband of my sweatpants and ventured further down to my aroused member. Upon contact, my breath hitched, sweat rolling down my neck. I swallowed hard and grasped my hot rod in my palm, stroking up and down slowly. Letting out a content sigh, my head buried itself deeper into the sofa as my hand sped up.

My breathing was unstable and I felt my stomach tighten, I was close to climax. Biting my lips to prevent any moans from escaping, my hand sped up twofold, eager to bring me satisfaction.

"Ahh... Fuck... T-tiff..-fany..." My squeezed shut as I imagined my fiancé's soft hand replacing my own.

"Yes, TaeTae?"

I immediately stopped my movements. Cold sweat streaming down my forehead.

I heard Tiffany approaching. A smile donned her flawless face. Crap, does she know?

Trying to play it cool, I replied with, "N-nothing. I'm j-just a bit cold that's all." Fuck! I stuttered.

"But you're sweating..." Tiffany observed. She wiped my sweat with her finger. "Cold sweat." She muttered. "That means the medicine's working, right? Your fever's gone down a bit." Her eyebrows quirked, trying to remember.

"Y-eah. I think s-so." I was sweating profusely.

"Hmmm... Araso. I've finished making dinner. It's kimchi fried rice, do you want to eat here or the dining table?" Shit! If I get up, she'll see my erection.

"H-here." I replied looking elsewhere but her.

Tiffany then went into the kitchen, returning with a tray full of food, placing it down on the coffee table.

My mouth watered at the sight. Not the food, but Tiffany's glorious ass that was inches away from my face.

Control, Kim, control yourself.

Before I knew it. I had already stood up, her ass now a few millimetres away from my raging hard-on.

"Tae? What are you doi-nnghhh!" Fany could finish her sentence as my covered cock interrupted her by burying itself between her ass cheeks.

Lust now completely clouded my mind. I tried to stop but I couldn't, her ass was the best I've ever tapped.

"Tae! S-top your s-sick.. Anghh!" I pulled down her shorts and panties and rubbed my clothed dick at the entrance of her already soaked pussy.

"Stop? But your so wet." I mused. Thrusting my hips into hers, then pulling away.

"B-boo. Th-e...food."

Takin that into consideration, I hugged her waist and placed her down on the sofa. I hovered over her, cupped her cheek and kissed her fervently. I missed her lips.

I heard her sigh in content and felt her arms snake around my neck. Tiffany gasped when I ground my hips down hard, my clothed hard-on pressing against her clit.

"Ahnnnn~ Babyyyy! I n-eed youuu!" Fany pleaded.

Standing up, I pulled my sweatpants off, revealing a very hard and thick cock. I could feel it twitch in arousal and drip with precum.

My mind was hazy. All I could think about was plunging my member into Tiffany's tight pussy and fuck her hard.

So I did.

Positioning myself between her legs, I placed my raging member between the folds of her core. I slowly dragged the head of my cock down her lips, teasingly entering her tight hole before pulling out and rubbing the length of my thick shaft against her folds.

Gently holding her legs, I placed them together and over my left shoulder, my dick burrowed between Tiffany's pussy and thighs. I gyrated my hips, each movement putting pressure on her pleasure button.

Tiffany's whimpering and mewls turned to groans and moans. Each sound of pleasure was accompanied by quick gasps.

"Ahhhh~ haaah... B-oo! I-I'm... Mmmghh!" Tiffany incoherently drawled out. Lust clouding her mind, her only aim was to release her pent up arousal. Fany's head rolled back, her chest lurched forwards as her pleads of speeding up my thrust unconsciously escaped her lips. When I felt that she was on the brink of orgasm, I finally entered her neglected pussy, plunging the whole length of my erected shaft into her awaiting hole.

"TAEYEOONNNNNN!"

Tiffany screamed as my cock made direct contact with the rough patch of flesh hidden in her wet walls. Her orgasm came instantaneously. Fany's back arched to an impossible degree. Her hand clutched onto the armrest behind her, knuckles turning white.

Her body finally plopped back down onto the leather in utter exhaustion, chest heaving and panting, lips ajar.

I halted, my member still buried deep into her. After I made sure she came down from her high, I leaned down to take her lips into my own. She was breathing heavily through her nose, the aftershocks of her rush still lingering. I picked up from where I left off. Slowly easing myself back into her quivering cunt. She was too tired to protest.

Quiet mewls of bliss passed her now hoarse throat. Her arms locking around my shoulders once again, burying my head into her neck as a result. Tiffany growled in content when my lips and teeth grazed her neck, just below her ear.

"I love you." I whispered into her ear.

"Hmmmm... Romantic Kim strikes again." She giggled as I realised our predicament. I was making love to her on a sofa. Mentally face-palming myself, I carried her from the couch to the bedroom, not severing our lower contact.

"Better?" I enquired, pecking her lips and laying her gently on our shared bed.

"Mmmmm. Better." Tiffany hummed. "Now finish what you started." She leaned up to kiss me again.

"With pleasure." I replied, accepting her eager lips.

Tiffany had came 5 more times and I had climaxed 3 times but my erection wouldn't cease. She was both proud and annoyed at my sex drive. After frantic thrusting and more mind numbing orgasms. I finally came. My thick semen filling her up as she squealed and screamed as another wave of sheer pleasure crashed over her body. My back arched as her velvet walls clamped over my shaft, squeezing every last drop I had. I came more than usual.

Tiffany had passed out from her intense release, her breathing now steady yet deep. A smile of content and love adorned my lips, the dimple she adored appearing just on the corner. Reaching behind me, I grabbed the long forgotten and discarded duvet, pulling it over out naked forms. I lay behind her, wrapping my arms around her exhausted form.

"I love you." I whispered once again, placing a gentle kiss on the nape of Tiffany's neck.

"I love you too." Fany replied groggily.

"I'm home!" I greeted as I walked through the door.

"Dada!" A baby girl, who greatly resemble me, stopped whatever she was previously doing and enthusiastically crawled her way towards me. As it turned out, the medicine Tiffany gave me was the pill Jessica had prescribed. And as a result, 9 months after the incident, she gave birth to a healthy bundle of joy named Irene who was now 11 months old. We had gotten married two weeks after the day I fell ill.

"Hey, baby girl." I pecked her lips and carried ear in my arms causing her to giggle excitedly. "Where's mama?" I asked her. She held a confused expression before pointing to the kitchen, babbling nonsense.

"Mama... Mama. Kich- kitch..." She tried her best before grinning widely. "Chicken!"

My eyes widened in surprise. "Well done, baby! You finally said another word." I held my fist out towards her, only for her to touch my fist with her own, letting out a triumphant grunt.

I smiled and threw her gently up into the air then catching her, my baby girl giggle uncontrollably, squirming in my hold.

"TaeTae!" I turned around, seeing my beautiful wife standing at the doorway of the kitchen. I gently put my daughter down and made my way over to the gorgeous woman. I pecked her lips, enveloping her waist with my arms, whilst her hands snaked around my shoulders.

"Hey, honey." I greeted her, taking her lips in my own.

"Hey yourself." Tiffany replied before reciprocating my kiss. The kiss started to heat up as Tiffany massaged the back of my head with her right hand, her left slowly took off my blazer.

"Dada! No mama kisshhhh!" I broke out little make out to see a very grumpy mini me.

"Sorry baby. Dada didn't mean it." I left Tiffany's side and went towards our precious princess. I made my way back to Tiffany with our daughter in my arms, but she turned her head away once reaching her mother.

"Aigooo~ is Irene jealous?" Tiffany cooed causing Irene to huff.

"Aish! Just like your mother!" I teased them both.

"Taeyeon!"

"Dada!"

They both growled in menacing tones. I gulped and apologised to the both of them.

"Come on, dinner's ready." Tiffany walked away with Irene.

After dinner, Irene had fallen asleep whilst being breasted in our room. I carefully un-latched her from Tiffany and took her to the nursery. I gently lay her down, tucking her in before turning on the baby monitor located beside her cot.

Entering mine and Tiffany's room, I stopped at the doorway as I saw Tiffany in a sexy silk purple robe on her side if the bed. I slipped into bed facing her after I had changed into my usual nightwear. Fany also turned on her side, hand caressing my now long blonde hair, beckoning me to sleep. I changed our positions to she was underneath me whilst I hovered above her. I leaned down to tentatively kiss her, pecking her lips before making my way down her neck. I finally reached her breasts and undid her robe. Her chest heaved as she anticipated what I had planned. Tiffany's breasts was a lot bigger than before, slightly swollen from breast feeding.

Without warning, I immediately sucked on her right nipple. Tiffany moaned in pleasure and pain as I sucked harshly at the now erected nub. It didn't take long for the warm, vanilla-like liquid to come out and flow down my throat. I hungrily sucked and drank her milk.

"Tae-ahhhh. H-honey...! Leave s-some for Irene-unnnnhhhh!" Tiffany tried to keep my hunger at bay.

"No!" I momentarily stopped my actions. "She doesn't even let me go near them... I miss you so much, baby. Plea-" I was interrupted my wails coming from the baby monitor on the side table.

Huffing in annoyance, I ventured into Irene's room, trying to get her to go to sleep again. However, she was stubborn and refused. She may look like me, but her personality really was like her mother.

I returned to our room with Irene, Tiffany gladly took her off me, laying her on her chest. Irene snuggled into Tiffany's now clothed bosoms, sparking jealousy within me.

"Calm down, she's just a baby." Tiffany giggled at me.

"Yeah, yeah." I jokingly threw a tantrum, soon stopping when I saw Irene rubbing her eyes, struggling to keep awake.

I stealthily crept onto my side of the bed, laying flat on my back. Irene noticed my presence and tiredly crawled towards me wanting to lay on my chest. I smiled at the adorable sight and scorched over, away from the edge of the bed.

Tiffany followed, also wanting to lay on my chest, her usual place that was hijacked by our little one. I placed Irene's body on my right chest, whilst Tiffany occupied me left. My heart swelled at the sight of the two most precious beings in my life.

I kissed both of their foreheads before muttering 'good night' and 'I love you'. My mind was then drifting in and out of consciousness.

"Tae?" Tiffany called out. Feeling too lazy to reply, I merely hummed in response.

"I want to have another child." My wife quietly spoke. I was now fully awake and alert.

"Are you sure?" I asked, knowing full well how hard the pregnancy was on her.

"Mmhmm. I want another daughter. I've even thought of a name." I heard her whisper.

"I have a name in mind too. But this time can I choose the name. After all, I wanted to call our firstborn 'Joohyun' but you were too persistent on 'Irene'." I argued.

"Yah. You can still call her that, but she only responds to 'Irene'." She softly argued back.

"Okay, we both say the names we want on the count of 3... 1...2...3!"

"Wendy!"

"Seunghwan!"

"Fine. She can also have both a Korean and English name!" Tiffany negotiated.

"Whatever MiYoung..." I gave up.

"Thanks boo, your the best!" She eyesmiled and pecked my lips.

Letting out a tired chuckle, I pecked her forehead whispering 'good night' and 'I love you' once again before I drifted away to dreamland.


	35. Deep Slumber

Deep Slumber

Chatter and squeals of laughter erupted into the otherwise silent room. The lights were dimmed for a comfortable ambience, the table supported a half empty bottle of champagne. Two young women were situated on the black leather couch, facing each other with legs crossed under, their hands clutching onto their glasses. Both exchanged playful slaps on the shoulder or thigh when the other had told a tale of embarrassment, careful not to spill the glorious liquid on the the fluffy white carpeted floor. The brunette proceeded to tell a story of her unlucky college self whilst the blonde burst into a series uncontrollable high pitch giggles, cringing at the thought of experiencing such misfortune, the brunette soon followed suit.

After both women had finally calmed down, they settled into a familiar, comfortable silence. Taking the final sips of their drinks, they both placed the fragile glasses onto the black coffee table before slumping back onto the soft leather sofa. They soon proceeded into talk about their childhood and how different things were now that they had matured. They were no longer naïve, childish people, they had responsibilities that they had to carry.

The conversation was stopped when they heard the jingling of keys and the front door click open, revealing a somewhat tired looking petite figure with dark locks. She took off her light brown trench coat, proceeding to hang it next to the front door, whilst keeping her slim briefcase in her grasp. Turning around she heaved a tired sigh whilst running a hand through her tousled hair and made her way into the living room. Her weary eyes were quickly replaced by pure bliss upon laying her eyes on a certain brunette. The brunette quickly stood up and broke out into a spellbinding eyesmile. The dark haired woman let out a husky chuckle, placing the briefcase down next to her feet as the brunette beauty made her way excitedly over.

Arms snaked over the petite dark haired woman's shoulders and locked behind her neck. The two lovers eagerly engaged in a sweet, loving and simple kiss.

"I'm home." The black haired beauty mused whilst brushing the brunette's fringe from covering the enticing chocolate orbs with her slim fingers.

"Welcome back, TaeTae!" Tiffany greeted her fiancé with another mesmerising eyesmile. She hugged her lover tighter, resting her head in the crook of her neck. Tiffany sighed in content when Taeyeon wrapped her arms around her thin waist. "Mmmmm, I missed you." She hummed at the contact she'd been craving since who knows how long.

"I missed you too, baby." Taeyeon cradled her fiancée, rubbing her back. It wasn't until she had glanced up that she noticed the blonde haired girl looking at the sweet couple with a caring smile. "Hello, Sica." Taeyeon greeted the blonde.

"Hey Taengoo." Jessica responded. "How's work, Dr. Kim?"

Taeyeon heaved another tired sigh before replying, "Stressful as always, but I can't complain." Tae patted Tiff's butt a couple of times, signalling for her to let go. Tiffany reluctantly loosened her hold on the Doctor, looking up at her with a pout. Tae couldn't help but smile at the childish antics Tiff made, hoping a lingering kiss on her forehead would be enough to suffice. "How's work for you two?"

"Tiring and also stressful." Tiffany responded with a groan at the thought of her workload.

"But, we can't complain." Jessica finished off, receiving a low chuckle from Tae.

"Anyways, I'm gonna head to bed and leave you two to it." Tae glanced to the wall clock which showed 10:57pm, Her voice husky and groggy.

"Don't you want dinner first?" Tiffany asked her in a worried manner, she knew all too well that the young Doctor didn't have enough time to eat as she was busy with surgeries and paperwork.

"Tomorrow's my day off, since it's Sunday, I think I can survive another night without food. Right now all I need is at least 12 hours of sleep before I pig out." Tae replied to her concerned lover, which earned giggles from the hot duo.

"Mmm'kay. Night TaeTae." Tiffany gave Tae another quick kiss.

"Goodnight Fany-ah, night Sica." Tae bid the gorgeous girls goodnight. Sparking farewells from the both of them simultaneously. Tae began to walk away but not before stopping in her tracks and returning to her fiancée. "I promise we'll make up for lost time tomorrow, okay?" Tae whispered in Tiff's ear. Tiffany only responded with an eager nod of the head. "Oh, and are the sleeping pills in the bathroom cabinet?" This time Tiffany responded with a curt nod at the thought that Tae still used the dreadful pills to achieve the rest that she required. She felt bad that the young doctor had to resort to sleeping pills, as even the slightest sound would wake her from slumber, a trait that was required when she was on call. Tiff had lost count of how many times Dr. Kim had to leave the comfort of her bed and home to respond to emergencies at the hospital. Sometimes, even during intercourse, which obviously left Tiffany very frustrated. However, Tiffany wasn't going to complain as the sexy doctor deserved an interrupted sleep after spending countless hours saving lives on just a couple hours of sleep.

Tae waved the two goodbye once more before disappearing into hers and Tiffany's shared bedroom. Tiffany then returned to her spot next her blonde bestie.

"Trouble in paradise?" The blonde enquired.

The brunette shook her head slowly and heaved another concerned sigh. "I'm just worried." Jessica looked up at her, silently asking why. "Taeyeon… She's getting thinner, she barely has enough time to eat or sleep… And we hardly ever have time to ourselves, just the two of us. The only time I see her body is when she gets changed for work or into her pyjamas. Even her ribs show now and her dark circles keep getting worse and worse. I feel useless…. I'm so busy with the company and designs and preparation for next season's fashion show that I can't cater to her needs. When she gets emotional after losing a patient or not being able to save a life… I-I.. I'm not there for her." Tiffany said with her head down. "She's too busy that she doesn't even answer my calls or texts until she's on her way home. Sometimes she doesn't reply at all. Do you think she's getting tired of me? I've seen the way the nurses and interns look at her. They're so much more pretty and sexier than I am. Not to mention younger…. Do- do you think that she's cheating—."

"YAH!" Jessica interjected Tiffany's delusional rambling. "Are you seriously in your right mind? Listen to yourself, Tiff! You're accusing your FIANCÉ of cheating. The same fiancé who went through thick and thin just to be with you. The same fiancé who endured countless of beatings from your father, just to ask for your hand in marriage. The same fiancé who works her ass of just to provide for your future together!" Tiffany stared with wide eyes as Jessica had finished her lecture. The sudden realisation hitting her like a brick wall. She felt terrible. How could she even imply that Taeyeon didn't love her, when the impact of Tae's work on her body was physical proof of her love.

"I-I'm so stupid. Useless. Ungrateful." The brunette head was buried in her palms as tears had threatened to fall.

Realising the situation, Jessi quickly got up to fetch a bottle of red wine as the champagne had ran out. Returning in a hurry, she topped up Tiffany's empty glass with the scarlet liquid.

Soon, both had returned to their mindless gossip about their foolish past selves whilst drinking even more, they were on their last glass of wine. The conversation then turned to relationships and sex.

"How was your first time with Taeng?" Jessica enquired as her curiosity got the best of her.

"Ughhhh it was soooo good even though she was a virgin then. Just thinking about is makes me wettttt!" Tiffany groaned.

"Weeaally? How so?" The blonde slurred slightly.

"She made me cum just from playing with my tits!" Tiff exclaimed. "What about you and Yuri?"

Jessica groaned not in excitement, but embarrassment. "I was close to cumming and so was she…. But before we could finish… Krystal opened the door because she thought we were in pain or something…" Jessica's tale was interrupted by Tiffany's spent laugh and loud clapping of hands, occasionally slapping Jessi's shoulder at the thought of the younger Jung's expression after catching them in the act. After the laughter has subsided, Tiffany slumped back into the sofa, caressing her sore stomach from laughing too much.

"Tiff?" Jessica spoke up. "How big is Taeyeon?" She slurred.

"Hmm? Around… 5 foot 4? Why?" The slightly tipsy Hwang replied.

"No…hehehe.. Not 'big' as in height, but 'big' as in size!" Jung foolishly giggled, finding her best friend's mistake hilarious.

"Size..?" The brunette's eyebrows scrunched together before raising in realisation. "Oohhh! You mean how big is her dick!" She said rather loudly, proud of herself for guessing correctly when Jessi nodded and have a thumbs up. "She's huuugeeeee!" Tiff emphasised by spreading her arms wide.

"No way! She can't be!" Jessica refused to believe her friend.

"But she is!" Tiffany insisted.

"Naahhh she's nootttt! I bet she's tiny just like her height! " The tipsy blonde argued.

"Fine! I'll prove it!" Tiff was determine to protect Taeyeon's pride and dignity. She grabbed Jessi by the wrist and lead her to her shared bedroom with her fiancé.

The journey to the bedroom was not a silent one. The duo often had knocked over a vase, which luckily did not shatter, and bumped into walls before turning to each other with a finger pressed to their lips, telling each other to hush before giggling in their drunken stupor.

Slender fingers wrapped around the handle of the room, pushing down to grant them access to a sleeping Dr. Kim. The drunk duo made their way over to the side of the bed, Tiffany slowly peeled back the duvet Taeyeon had placed over her body. Tiffany bit her lip when she saw that Tae was dressed in a black tank top whilst Taeyeon's lower half was just covered by a pair of grey men's boxer briefs. She gently gripped the girth of her TaeTae's clothed cock, slowly pumping it until it was standing proud. It was only then that she drew back the boxers hiding her TaeTae's 'little Tae'. Her lover's monstrous 9inch dick stood with great confidence. Tiffany turned to Jessica with a smirk on her face when she witnessed how the blonde's mouth was wide open.

"W-wow… Who knew the midget was packing such a monster." Jessica was speechless. "She's b-bigger than Yuri…" Sica muttered as she observed Taeyeon's appendage. Taeyeon was bigger by an inch or so, it was obvious since she had gotten quite familiar with Yuri's dick over the past 2 years they had been dating for. Jessica's eyes locked onto the thick, veiny cock, she was slowly getting aroused and needed relief soon, she wouldn't dare to cheat on Yuri. But a little touch wouldn't count as cheating, right? It seemed that Tiffany caught her staring and began to pump it again.

"Go ahead. Don't worry I won't tell." A clearly drunk Tiffany encouraged the aroused Jessica. The blonde took small tentative steps towards the doctor's exposed intimate part, her hands shook nervously as it inched closer and closer to Taeyeon's love stick. Just as she was about to wrap her hands around the pulsing dick, her phone rang. Jessica quickly jolted back into reality as she fished her phone out of her bra. The name displayed 'Kwon Seobang ❤'.

"H-hello?" Jessica's voice was laced with guilt, she couldn't believe she was about to jerk off her girlfriend's closest friend.

"Sica? Hey, why do you sound… Weird?" The tanned beauty questioned.

Jessica let out a nervous laugh before answering, "N-no weason. Just had a little too much to drink with Tiff." Jessica slurred, slightly swaying in her heels.

"Ahh okay. Anyway, I knew you wouldn't control how much you drink so I'm outside, it's late and you didn't take your car. I'll come up to the apartment to fetch you, Fany's probably in the same state as you, if not worse." Yuri gave out a raspy chuckle which turned on Jessica even more. "Get ready, baby." Yuri bid her lover goodbye, Jessica stared blankly at her phone with guilt and somewhat arousal, she couldn't wait to be with her girlfriend.

The blonde looked over towards her friend, she barley contained her laughter as Tiffany was eye level with Tae's erect cock, staring at it intently with a love struck gaze. Jessica shook her head in disbelief, her head perked up towards the bedroom door when she heard the bell ring.

"Byeeee Tiff see youuu~" Jessica drawled out and stumbled her way to her awaiting lover without hearing the brunette's response.

"Seobang~~ I misshhed you~" Jessica threw her arms around Yuri's slightly broad shoulders causing the both of them to stumble backwards. Yuri instinctively caught Jessica by the waist to steady her.

"W-whoa! Be careful baby." Yuri laughed.

"Let's go home, quicklyyyy~" Jessica took hold of her Seobang's hands, stomping her feet cutely.

"Arraso, Sica-chu. Let's go." Yuri turned around, walking towards the elevator with Jessica's hand in her own. Suddenly she was stopped in her tracks when Sica refused to take another step.

"Waeyo? What's wrong?" Yuri furrowed her eyebrows in concern. Jessica replied with a vigorous shake of her head, looking up to her lover with a pout, she reached her arms up to wrap them around Yuri's neck. Luckily Yuri prepared herself just as Jessica jumped up to wrap her legs around the tall, tanned beauty's waist. Yuri chuckled at her girlfriend's cute antics, which was a rare sight for anyone but her. Jessica was unfortunately blessed with RBF, otherwise knows as Resting Bitch Face, this meant that she'd often death glare people both purposely and unknowingly and scare them of with her cold demeanour. Yuri was the first person that was determined to court Jessica despite the daggers she's sent to the tanned woman. This made it hard for Jessica to seem uninterested and it made it especially hard to not fall for her. Yuri fell for Jessica's warm side that she only showed a few close friends and families, her natural beauty and her… Ehem…assets and melons. On the other hand, Jessica fell for Yuri's charming and charismatic personality, the taller woman was childish and a pain in the ass but could be serious when needed, not to mention her big…. Heart.

And dick.

Yuri carefully placed Jessica on the passenger seat and somehow managed to drive home without breaking too many traffic and road safety laws as the blonde began to tease her cock through her jeans. A slurred and breathy, "Seobang, make love to me." Was all Yuri needed to light her sex drive alive. The sexy couple then spent the night showing each other exactly how much they loved one another.

Tiffany stared intently at Tae's not so little monster, she observed each protruding vein and the redness on the tip and balls, physical evidence of the lack of attention Tae's manhood had sought. Tiff decided that staring just wouldn't coax the pulsation in her womanhood. With clumsy movements, Tiffany straddled Taeyeon's thighs.

"What should I do Dr. Kim? My tummy feels weird, like there's a knot in it." Tiffany lifted up her dress over her head and ripped her bra off, tossing it to a random corner of the room. "Do you have something to make it go away?" Tiffany grinned like an idiot. They'd often role play during intercourse, ironically, they've never tried a doctor-patient themed session. Tiff seemed to find her own antidote to her problem, she began to grind her pussy onto the length of Tae's pulsing dick, her wet folds coating her lover's joystick in precum. "Ahh.. I-it's not working doctor. I think I need a big, deep injection." Tiffany raised herself on to her knees, aligning the tip on Taeyeon's penis to the entrance of her pussy. Slowly, she began to lower herself down, gasping in overwhelming pleasure. "Nnghhh… Haaaah… Doctor! Y-our'e so so biggg!" She nearly screamed as her tight walls clamped around Tae's thick prick. "Ooh baby~ you're gonna tear my pussy apartttt!" Tiffany hissed as she began to ride the 9inch love stick.

Tiffany held on to the head board of the bed, clutching till her knuckles turned white. Not having sex on a regular basis, like they did when they were teens, made her much more sensitive. She could feel every contour and bump on Tae's bulging cock, especially a distinct thicker vein that occasionally rubbed against her clit. Tiff's head launched back in pleasure as she took her breasts into each palm of her hand, alternating kneading her tits like dough and pinching the sensitive peaks. Tiff fastened her pace as she began to feel the knot in her stomach constrict, desperate to relieve the tension, she began to ride her lover like a cowgirl. The wet sloshing of her pussy juices only aroused her further, until she finally let out a strangled moan upon release.

"Aanghhhhh! TAEEEEYEOONNNN~!" She screamed out her future 'husband's' name, which miraculously did not wake the sleeping doctor. Just how strong were the sleeping pills?

Panting and exhausted, Tiffany was about to remove Tae's cock from within her, but stopped when she heard a faint, "Fany-ah."  
Tiffany's eyes bulged like a deer in headlights as she thought that she had woken her hubby up from her much needed sleep. In actuality, Taeyeon was sleep talking. Tiffany examined Tae's face, it was covered in a thin sheen of sweat and her eyebrows were furrowed, Tiffany also swear she felt Tae's hips thrust upwards. "Fany-ah… Please…cum…" Tae incoherently mumbled, followed by another thrust. Tiff chuckled at the sleeping pervert, who was most likely having a wet dream, before continuing the slow movements of her hips. Tiff raise her hips till the tip of Tae's cock was just about to slip out, then slammed down hard, she was almost certain that she felt Tae ram into her womb, could hold her moans this time.

The brunette changed her position so that Tae's closed eyes had an amazing view of her ass, Taeyeon's favourite asset of her fiancée. She started to move her ass up and down in sexy waves, looking behind her to see her fiancé's expression. Taeyeon's face was scrunched up in pure pleasure, her mouth hung open to provide her with oxygen and provide Tiffany with sexy moans. Tiffany once again felt the familiar knot of arousal forming, it became almost painful. She rode Taeyeon hard and fast, trying to reduce her moans to whimpers, biting down hard on her knuckles. The knot threatened to become undone, Tiffany leaned back, teasing and pinching her clit and nipple to finally send her over the edge. "AHHH BABYYY~~!" She hissed as she felt her come gushing out of her spent hole. Spasms and jerks overtook her body, until she finally slumped in between Tae's legs, gasping for much needed air.

"Fany…. Cumming…" Tae muttered. Tiffany's eyes widened in shock when a vice like grip took hold of her hips. Fearing that her lover had awoken, she looked back to see that the latter's eyes were still closed. Tiffany's eyes once again doubled in size when Taeyeon's hips bucked deep into her pussy. She was still sensitive and didn't have the strength to stop Taeyeon from fucking her. Taeyeon rammed her rod into Tiffany's tight fuck hole, her unconscious self was seemingly determined in satiating the fire in her cock. Taeyeon thrusted and thrusted until Tiffany felt her dick getting bigger inside her, using all her willpower, she managed to free herself from Taeyeon's iron grip and erect member just in time before Taeyeon's thick, milky cum splurted all over the black tank top the sleeping doctor wore to bed.

Tiffany lay in a panting heap before she succumbed to her tiredness.

The following morning, the young doctor awoke feeling cold in her nether regions. Looking down, her eyes doubled in shock as she saw that her tank top, boxers and sheets were ruined by a slimy, white substance, which she had no doubt was her own semen. The cause of the mess was again standing proud as it usually did after a good night's rest. Taeyeon couldn't believe how much cum she had released after a very realistic wet dream. As fast as lightning, Taeyeon dashed to the laundry room, cramming the spoiled bed sheets and clothes into the washing machine before making a mad dash to the shower to hopefully calm the beast down.

Tiffany watched in amusement from the kitchen, replaying the events from last night in her not so innocent mind.

Taeyeon was known to have very bizarre sleeping habits. From sleep talking and walking and solving maths equations in her slumber, Tiffany was definitely going to have to add 'sleep fucking' to the list.


	36. Addiction

Tiffany gave a frustrated sigh as she tossed her phone into her clutch purse. She had been trying to get hold of Taeyeon for the last hour and she wasn't answering any of Tiffany's calls or texts. Tiff grumbled to herself under her breath as she stood with her arms folded defensively outside the chic, and now empty, art gallery. She rolled her eyes and huffed as she finally decided to just get into her car and drive to Taeyeon's apartment to check on her.

This is how it was between them. Back and forth, up and down. Tiffany was always there to pick up the pieces that Taeyeon left shattered in her wake. Sometimes it was someone else's heart that Taeyeon had broken and sometimes, like this time, it was Taeyeon's own heart that was broken. Tiff shook her head and clicked her tongue as she drove to Taeyeon's place. The Seoul city lights zoomed past her in a blur as she contemplated what they had become to each other.

Taeyeon and Tiffany had met about ten years ago, back in high school. Taeyeon was that weird art student who was too broody and absorbed in her own drawings to even notice the world around her. Tiffany, on the other hand, was very friendly and was well-liked by her classmates. She would always try to befriend Taeyeon but could barely get a "hello" from the emo yet seemingly shy girl for many years.

Things changed in their senior year when one day, while staying late to finish a school project, Tiffany saw Taeyeon walk down the hallway and decided to follow the enigmatic girl. She followed Taeyeon right up to the abandoned greenhouse near the baseball pitch and was shocked to find the tiny room full of the most beautiful drawings she had ever seen. Taeyeon was beyond talented and Tiffany felt privileged to even be able to look at her artworks.

Tiffany saw a change in Taeyeon that day, a change that had bonded them for the last ten years. Taeyeon wasn't angry at Tiffany for following her to that greenhouse, she actually seemed relieved, relieved that someone had taken an interest in her and in her work. As Tiffany drove, she recalled that awkward first conversation between them….

 _"Hi! I'm Tiffany…I didn't mean to stalk you or anything…I…" Tiffany stuttered out sheepishly, realising how weird the whole scene must've looked to Taeyeon. "Hi…I already know who you are…" Taeyeon said softly before reaching over to a small table where she pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Tiffany._

 _Tiffany gasped and put her hand over mouth as her eyes widened while she stared at the breathtakingly beautiful drawing of her that Taeyeon had drawn. "I'm Taeyeon…it's nice to meet you…it's nice to meet…someone…" Taeyeon said with a goofy chuckle. Tiff looked up at her and gave a cheerful eyesmile, realising she had made a new friend in Taeyeon._

Thinking of how they were…how they used to be…brought a lump to Tiffany's throat. The past ten years flashed through her mind and she recalled how she and Taeyeon had attended college together. Tiff had studied to be a classical pianist and she was now renowned in her profession, playing in the Seoul Philharmonic Orchestra for the past six years. Taeyeon of course, studied art and went on to become one of Seoul's most successful and respected independent artists. They both believed in their work and took pride in what they produced, at least that's what Tiff thought, until the last year or two….

Tiffany pulled up to the driveway of Taeyeon's stylish apartment block. She took in a deep breath as she pulled the key out of the ignition and got out of the car, not knowing what to expect. She straightened out her black leather skirt and lace top and threw her beige-coloured faux-fur coat over her shoulders before taking the elevator up to Taeyeon's apartment.

Tiffany suddenly felt herself start to sweat as she thought about what she was getting herself into. Over the last two years, her relationship with Taeyeon had become warped into something that she couldn't define. She loved Taeyeon, yes, but they weren't lovers, they were friends, sometimes they were both, sometimes they were nothing and Tiffany felt like she was involved in a hurricane of emotional bliss and comfort but also psychological torment when she was around Taeyeon.

Tiff knocked on Taeyeon's door and dropped her head as she waited for the artist to answer her. She could hear music playing on the inside and she knew Taeyeon was probably doing the usual thing she did after an exhibition that didn't turn out to be as successful as Taeyeon had planned.

Tiff got tired of knocking and turned the doorknob, shocked to find it unlocked. Tiff opened the door and dropped her keys on their usual counter, her heels clicking against the tiles as she walked towards the living room. She sighed when she found Taeyeon slumped on the sofa, her head thrown back lazily with a rolled up ₩50 000 bill between her index finger and thumb.

"Taeyeon," Tiffany said sternly as she stood at the front of the living room with her hands inside her coat pockets. Taeyeon's head lolled and she groaned drowsily. Tiff switched off the loud music in frustration, just to be able to hear herself think. She looked around the apartment with a frown when she noticed the usual empty vodka and whiskey bottles rolling around the kitchen floor and the beer cans strewn all over the living room floor.

Tiff's eyes shot to the coffee table where Taeyeon had crossed her black boots as she slumped on the couch. Tiff frowned angrily when her gaze fell upon the five neatly separated lines of white powder on the coffee table together with a small bag of the powder lying next to the lines.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany shouted, trying to get Taeyeon's attention. Taeyeon groaned again and gulped as her head flopped to the side, the rolled up note slipping from her fingers. Tiff walked over to the sofa and stood in front of Taeyeon, smacking her cheek gently so she would wake up. "Yah, get up, you left your door unlocked, anyone could've just walked in!" Tiffany stressed as she sat next to Taeyeon and tried to wake her up.

"Fany?" Taeyeon mumbled as she rubbed her eyes and yawned drowsily. Tiff was temporarily phased by Tae's cute drowsiness and baby-face before she heard Tae sniff. That sniff was a sign of what Taeyeon was…Taeyeon was an addict, something that both of them had been denying for the past two years. It started off as recreational, with Taeyeon claiming this was what everyone in the art industry did to keep their creative juices flowing.

It went from Taeyeon using occasionally at a party to once a month, then once a week, then every day. Her growing success as an artist helped her justify and fund her addiction, convincing herself, and Tiffany to an extent, that the drugs helped her produce her best work. She soon began using more than once a day and now she was at the point where she needed it just to get by. She was beginning to slip into a downward spiral and fast.

Proof of that downward spiral was tonight's exhibition. Tae had barely managed to sell ten of her most recent works at the event so she did what any hot-headed artist with a bruised ego should not do. She gave the middle finger to all of her potential investors and stormed out of her own exhibition. Tiffany was gobsmacked at Taeyeon's actions but she had seen Taeyeon snorting up in the bathroom before the opening ceremony. It was inevitable and Tiffany was tired of it, she was tired of seeing her friend slowly kill herself and she felt as if she needed to do something to pull Taeyeon out of this downward spiral.

"Taeyeon…" Tiff said as Tae slowly lowered her boot-clad feet off the coffee table. "Hmm?" Tae hummed as she dropped her head and put her hands over her face to try and make her body co-ordinate itself. "What are you even doing here? Did I drive you here?" Tae asked with a confused frown, her eyes drooping closed as she looked in Tiffany's direction. "N-no, I came to see if you were ok after the…after your show…" Tiffany trailed off when Taeyeon finally looked at her properly. "Urgh, that fucking show, fuck all of them right? I don't need their money anyways," Tae said with a snigger and sleepy smirk as she ran her fingers through her long dark hair and sighed.

Tiff gulped as Tae leaned forward, she was still wearing her black skinny jeans and charcoal grey tank from the evening and her dog-tag chain clinked as she reached out for a half-empty bottle of beer that was on the coffee table. Taeyeon took a swig of the drink and placed it on the table before taking the rolled up bill between her fingertips and leaning over the lines of cocaine on the coffee table.

Tiffany watched with a concerned frown as Tae sniffed up the line and sighed in relief before falling back onto the couch with a content smirk on her lips. She moaned softly and reached out for Tiffany's hand, lacing their fingers together. Tae dusted the remaining powder off her nose and licked her lips. She let out a deep sigh as the high coursed through her veins and went straight to her brain.

"I don't need them Fany…I only need you…you're my muse you know that…you've always been…" Tae mumbled drowsily, giving Tiff's hand a gentle squeeze. Tiff gulped and looked over at her best friend. She was slipping away before Tiffany's eyes, she wasn't herself anymore, she wasn't that starry-eyed kid with big dreams and a desire to maximise her talent. Now, Tiffany knew, she knew that Taeyeon was living to support her addiction.

Taeyeon looked over at Tiff and Tiff's heart sank as she looked into those once sparkly and enigmatic eyes. Now they were bloodshot, dilated and empty and Tiffany didn't know what to do. "Taeyeon, you need to get help…you can't keep doing this…" Tiff said softly, hoping to get through to her friend. Tae gave her a blank look, her glassy eyes unable to focus on anything. "Can't keep doing what?" Tae mumbled out as she looked up at Tiff from the where she was slumped on the sofa.

"You know what I'm talking about and it's gonna cost you your career…Please Tae…I'll help you…just…" Tiff tried to explain before Tae leaned in and gave her a succulent kiss. "Taeyeon…" Tiff breathed out as Tae kissed her gently again. Tae slid her hand up Tiff's waist and tilted her head, trying to deepen the kiss as Tiff tried to restrain herself from responding to Tae's lips.

It always seemed to happen this way…Tae would have a bad show or be depressed and get deliriously high. Tiff would come over and they would end up in each other's arms, blurring the lines between caring for each other as friends and lusting after some kind of release that Tae needed and Tiff needed to give her. It was fucked up and both of them knew it but Tae needed Tiffany to keep herself stable and Tiff needed Tae to need her just to feel normal.

They were not in a relationship but Tiff knew how to deal with things when Tae went on a bender. She knew that she was damaging their friendship and damaging her soul by giving in to Tae. It almost felt forbidden but irresistible and Tiff didn't have the heart or willpower to turn Tae away.

"I only need you Fany…" Tae breathed out as she pulled away and looked into Tiff's concerned eyes before leaning in again and slipping her tongue into Tiff's mouth and pulling her closer. Tiffany couldn't deny that she was getting caught up in the feel of Taeyeon's lips and skin but when Taeyeon groaned and spoke to her, she was snapped back into reason.

Taeyeon groaned and nuzzled her nose against Tiff's neck, leaving wet kisses on her skin. "Yah, do you remember that one night…just before Christmas…you did a couple lines with me and we made love the entire night until the sun came up?" Tae mumbled with a snigger against Tiff's neck as she bit into the skin just under Tiff's ear. "I wanna do that again…" Tae mumbled sexily before leaning up to kiss Tiff's lips.

Tiff frowned and closed her eyes, giving in to Taeyeon's touch and letting the combination of guilt and arousal drive her to carry on. Taeyeon gulped and ran her fingertips up Tiff's thigh and under her skirt before Tiffany moaned and suddenly held Taeyeon's wrist. "Taeyeon…stop…" Tiff mumbled, barely above a whisper. The strong smell of alcohol on Taeyeon's breath and her lazy kisses made Tiff realise that Taeyeon was not herself anymore and she found herself unable to continue.

"Taeyeon…" Tiff whispered again as Tae tried to get on top of her. "Taeyeon I said stop!" Tiff yelled out, shoving Taeyeon back onto the sofa. "What the fuck is wrong with you, I said stop!" Tiffany said as she yelled at Taeyeon. Tae rolled her eyes and backed away. "Wow, you need to loosen up…here…" Tae said, offering Tiffany the rolled up bank note to sniff a line of cocaine.

Tiffany looked at Tae's hand and frowned angrily. "What the fuck Taeyeon, are you just gonna ignore what I said before?" Tiff asked with her eyebrows raised. "What? You mean about getting help? I tried to help myself but you're not in the mood so…" Tae joked, lighting up a cigarette and crossing her legs on the coffee table.

Tiffany leaned back and gawked. "Oh, so you're just gonna keep using sex and drugs to run away from your problems?" Tiff asked in frustration, trying to get through to Taeyeon by provoking a response. "Yah fuck you, you have no right to judge me! I recall a few times when you sat here and did the same thing. Don't get all self-righteous now Tiffany, I know you just as well as you think you know me," Taeyeon fired back casually, puffing on her cigarette and sobering up because of her rising anger level.

"Oh so you're gonna throw that in my face huh? The few times I did this crap to feel closer to you? That's fine because I feel like I don't even know you anymore, you're like a shadow of who you were Taeyeon! When are you gonna admit to yourself that the reason you're failing as an artist right now is because of you and what you're doing to yourself! It's because you've allowed all of this shit to take over your life, to take over who you are!" Tiffany yelled, motioning to the cocaine just casually lying on the coffee table.

"Fuck you! I don't need you! You can't tell me what to do! And the only reason my art isn't selling is because they don't understand my work, they want the bullshit that's out there and I won't do it! I won't sell out!" Taeyeon yelled angrily, standing up defensively. Tiffany scoffed and shook her head, amused at the lies Taeyeon had told herself to protect her addiction.

"Yeah well you look pretty cashed out to me, Tae…" Tiff said sadly, tears beginning to well in her eyes as she watched her friend slip away from reason. "Whatever Tiffany, just go home and we'll talk when you're not so stuck up huh?" Tae scoffed before scratching her chin and waving Tiffany towards the door as she slumped back down onto the sofa.

Tiff's tears fell and she cried as she looked down, trying to keep it together. "Fuck you Taeyeon! Fuck you!" Tiffany cried out, tears streaming down her face. Taeyeon stood up and took a step towards her. "Tiffany…" Tae began before Tiffany silenced her. "No! I loved you! I still love you! But you've got me wrapped up in this fucked up situation where I can tell if we're friends or lovers or family and I…I hate you sometimes…I really do Tae…you make me sit here and watch you slowly kill yourself and your career when I know…I know that you're brilliant…you're amazing and you're letting all of it just go to waste because you're too much of a fucking coward to admit that you have a problem and go and get help!" Tiffany screamed out near the front door. Hot tears were streaming down her cheeks and she sobbed as she bared her heart to her best friend.

"Fany…I…" Tae stuttered out with a sad frown when she saw Tiffany break down over her actions towards herself. "I know you think that it's none of my business but we're best friends Tae, I'd give my life for you and I feel like I've saved yours too many times now…I'm done Taeyeon…I am seriously done with this bullshit. You want me to leave you alone to let you drug yourself to death, then fine that's exactly what's happening right now." Tiff said as she sniffed and pointed to herself.

"I'm not gonna give you any ultimatums because I am so tired of this Tae…I'm so tired of being treated like I'm crazy for wanting a better life for you…I'm done…you won't have to worry about me coming around anymore and interrupting you from what you really wanna do…so…goodbye Tae…" Tiff trailed off into a whisper as she started to cry again.

Taeyeon raised her eyebrows in concern when she realised that this could really be happening…Tiffany was actually leaving her…abandoning their friendship because she had pushed her too far. "Fany…wait…please…" Tae said with a gulp as Tiff turned to head out of the door. "Please…Tiffany don't leave…I…" Tae said as she gripped Tiff's wrist.

Tiffany turned to look at Tae with tearful eyes. "Let me go Taeyeon…please…" Tiff whispered through her tears, the sentence bearing more than one meaning which both of them perfectly understood. Tae gulped and let go, allowing Tiff to rush out of the apartment in tears as Tae stood there with wide eyes. She winced when the door slammed in her face and her tears flowing without her even realising she was crying.

It had been eight months since Tiffany had last been in contact with Taeyeon. She had worked through so much in those eight months, emotionally, physically and spiritually and she finally felt like she was in a healthy personal space again.

Tiffany would be lying to herself if she said that she didn't miss Taeyeon. It was the stupid things on TV or the annoying songs on the radio that would remind her of Taeyeon and her heart sank whenever she remembered how close they were. Tiffany hadn't cut all ties with Taeyeon as they still had mutual friends so she was well aware that Taeyeon had checked into rehab soon after their fiery confrontation.

Tiff had even tried to go on a few dates now that she had cleared her mind but she would always find herself comparing whomever it was to Taeyeon, whether it was the topics they discussed, the food they ate or the way they kissed, it was never the same as it was with Taeyeon.

There had to come a point when she could completely move on with her life without the memory of being Taeyeon's friend or lover or caregiver or whatever the fuck she was to her. Tiff was trying her best to move on and she was starting to believe that it was working when she finally began to feel at ease with being herself.

It was a stormy August night and Tiff was making some tea for herself at her small cottage she lived in with her dog, Prince. She had been working late for a few nights, preparing for an upcoming concert. She was extremely nervous but decided to spend a night in to relax and take her mind off things. The weather was perfect to relax as the rain pelted down in sheets outside her windows. She sighed contently as she placed her bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and snuggled in to watch some movies in her comfy grey sweatpants and a black tank. All was in order until she heard a knock at the door.

Tiff stopped chewing and looked towards the door with a roll of her eyes. She gulped and begrudgingly got off the couch when the person knocked again. It was about 6pm and quite dark already and she wasn't expecting any visitors. She felt slightly scared but opened the door nonetheless.

Tiff's eyes widened when she found Taeyeon at the door, standing there, dripping wet in the rain, her dark hair stuck to her face, her skin pale and her lips pink from the cold. She looked up at Tiff and gulped, as if she had also just realised where she was. The rain and storm raged behind them as Tiffany's eyes locked with Taeyeon's for a good few seconds.

"Hey…" Taeyeon eventually said before gulping to break the silence. "Um…hi…" Tiff said as she looked Taeyeon up and down. "Can I come in? It's…it's raining…" Tae said, sheepishly stating the obvious and having no idea what to say. Tiff was still perplexed and didn't say anything but she stepped aside to let Tae walk in.

She was brought back into the present when she heard Taeyeon chuckle as Prince leapt into her arms with a few happy whimpers. Tae laughed and ruffled his fur as she held him and kissed his head. She paused and let the white ball of fur jump to the ground when she heard Tiff sigh behind her.

"You look amazing…" Tae observed as they stood in the middle of the room awkwardly. "Thanks…why are you here?" Tiff asked matter-of-factly, trying to approach the situation with her new no-nonsense attitude.

Tae's eyes widened at Tiff's stern tone. "Wow…ok…I wanted to talk to you…to explain some things about what happened between us…" Tae said, rubbing the back of her neck from nerves. "You couldn't call first?' Tiff asked with her eyebrows raised and arms folded. "You wouldn't have agreed to see me…I know you've moved on Fany…I…" Tae said before running her fingers through her wet hair.

"You don't know anything about me Taeyeon, you can't just reappear and expect to be worth my time," Tiff said bluntly, making Tae's heart sink a little at the harshness before trying to slow things down. "Fany…I'm not asking you to forgive me…part of my recovery…it's…" Tae attempted before Tiff cut her off again. "Ohhh, I get it now! So this is about you again huh? Your recovery? What's new Taeyeon…you obviously haven't changed!" Tiffany fired back sarcastically before Taeyeon looked down and began to sob uncontrollably.

Tiffany frowned, shocked at seeing Taeyeon so easily vulnerable and broken. "I'm sorry….I'm sorry for the way I treated you…I…you were the only person who cared about me and I pushed you away…I'm sorry Fany…" Tae sobbed out as she stood in the middle of the hallway and cried in front of Tiffany.

Tiff bit into her bottom lip and watched Tae's shoulders shudder as she cried, noticing that Tae seemed relieved to be letting this all out. "I was an idiot and I didn't realise that I was killing myself…I've admitted it Fany, and I…I'm trying to make myself better for myself…and for you…" Tae confessed, looking up at Tiff with teary eyes.

"Why would you do this for me? Whatever we had doesn't exist anymore, you made sure of that and now I've made sure of it…I don't know what you expect from me Taeyeon…" Tiff said, her voice trembling slightly when she saw how sad Taeyeon was.

Taeyeon suddenly fell to the ground, breaking down into tears as she sat on the floor, her head in her hands. Tiff's eyes widened and without thinking, she instinctively rushed over to kneel down next to her and held her in a tight embrace.

Tae sniffed and buried her head into Tiff's neck as they hugged. "Shh…you're gonna be ok…" Tiff whispered to try and comfort her. Tae pulled away to look into Tiff's eyes. "I want _us_ to be ok…I miss you so much Fany…it's torture not being able to reach out for you…" Tae mumbled sadly as she cried against Tiff's chest as they sat on the floor together while the rain rapped against the windows.

"Tae…what we had was beautiful…but what it became was toxic for both of us…" Tiff said with a gulp as she tried to ignore the fact that holding Taeyeon in her arms again was making her dizzy. "I know and it was my fault…I ruined us…I ruined what we could've had…" Tae sobbed out before wiping her eyes with her sleeve.

Tiff couldn't disagree with what Tae was saying. "I've been sober for 6 months but it feels like only one day because you're not around…I'm not trying to make you feel guilty…I'm just being honest…" Tae explained as she pulled away and sat next to Tiff. Tiff nodded and looked down. "Yeah…it's been hard on me too…we were best friends for ten years Tae, that doesn't just go away," Tiff said with a smile.

Tae lifted her head to look into Tiffany's beautiful eyes. "We were more than best friends…" Tae said softly before leaning in slightly. Tiff was about to lean in but snapped back suddenly. "You should take a shower before you go...you're gonna get sick otherwise…" Tiff blurted out, trying to change the subject and subtly tell Taeyeon she needed to leave. "Some of your clothes are still here so you can use those…" Tiff said to which Tae nodded as they stood up.

Tiff let out a deep sigh when Tae headed off to the bathroom, leaving her alone to contemplate this situation between them. She couldn't just forgive Tae after seeing her breakdown, they were both in a delicate state and their emotions were high, was that even a true reflection of how Tae felt or was it just a way to get Tiff to trust her again, Tae was an addict after all.

Tiff was pulled from her thoughts when she realised that it had been about twenty minutes and she had forgotten to check on Tae or lay out clothes for her. She shook her head and rushed to her bedroom to check if Tae was ok.

"Tae…I…" Tiff began before she gasped upon seeing Tae's bare back as she slipped a black singlet over her head and onto her body. "Oh…I…I'm sorry…I came to check on you…but…" Tiff stuttered out, getting temporarily flustered at seeing Tae like that after so many months. She tried to turn away as Tae slipped on some black sweatpants and socks.

Tae turned around and blushed before chuckling goofily. "It's ok…nothing you haven't seen before…and I know where all my clothes are, I chose the drawer remember?" Tae said with a cute wink, making Tiff smile. "Do you feel better now?" Tiff asked with a nod, hoping Tae wasn't going to break down again. Tae nodded with a quick smile and took in a deep breath. "Thank you…for…um…hearing me out…I…hey I almost forgot…I have something for you," Tae said before rummaging in the pocket of her damp jeans for her wallet.

Tae pulled out a small piece of paper with a drawing on it. Tiff frowned and took it into her hand before carefully examining it. "Wow…Tae…is this?" Tiff asked with wide eyes and a smile. Tae nodded and chuckled goofily, Tiff momentarily enjoying seeing Tae's genuine smile after so many years. It was a drawing Tae had done of a photograph of them in high school. She smiled as Tiff admired the small token.

"It's beautiful…thank you…I'm glad they let you draw in there…" Tiff said softly, realising that rehab must have been a very dark and difficult time for Tae. "Yeah…they let me draw and paint…I kept thinking of you…you're my muse Fany, you've always been…" Tae said as she reached out for Tiff's hand.

Tiff shivered at the touch and she suddenly thought about the last time that she and Tae had spent the night in this same bedroom. It was intense and amazing but of course, Tae was high and needed a release, which Tiff provided her with. It was always emotionally one-sided but now Tiff could see that Tae had changed. Tiffany was confused, her heart and her brain screaming at her for very different reasons.

"Tae…" Tiff said in a shaky whisper as she looked down at her hand in Tae's. "Will you give me another chance? Please…can we start over…I need you Tiffany…and I know that you need me too…" Tae said determinedly as they stood close together. Tiff felt dizzy as Tae's presence and freshly showered scent overwhelmed her senses, making their feud slip her mind.

Tiff gulped and once again, the blurred line between their friendship and sexual relationship came to the surface of what they were about to do. "Tae wait…" Tiff said before Tae leaned in for a kiss. Tae gulped and kissed Tiff's forehead instead.

"Wh-what are we?" Tiff asked randomly, realising the question sounded stupid but it came out that way because she was so confused about where they stood as friends or lovers. She loved Tae and she knew that Tae loved her but in what way or was there even a difference anymore? They had become indefinitely bonded and their friendship and sexual relationship was a blur to both of them.

Tae gulped, looked into Tiff's eyes and laced their fingers together before brushing her nose against Tiff's. "Fany we…we're meant to be…" Tae whispered before leaning in to kiss Tiff gently on the lips, barely applying any pressure to the kiss. Tiff felt her heart thud and her skin erupt in shivers when their lips met.

Tae tilted her head and deepened the kiss, pulling Tiff closer by her waist and making Tiff snake her arm around Tae's neck. Tiff sighed and slipped into the kiss, all of those old feelings came pouring back and she suddenly pushed gently against Tae's shoulder for her to back away. "Taeyeon…this isn't a good idea…" Tiffany breathed out, her eyes drooping closed as Tae nuzzled her nose against her neck, kissing her gently.

"You're right…it's a bad idea…" Tae mumbled as she pulled away and pressed her forehead against Tiff's. They were both breathing heavily and contemplating their next move. Tiff bit into her own bottom lip before she looked into Tae's eyes. Something was different. That spark and light in Tae's eyes was back and they weren't dead and emotionless anymore.

A thousand thoughts ran through Tiffany's mind as they stood there wrapped up in each other in the middle of her bedroom. It dawned on her that this was the first time Taeyeon had ever made an effort to overcome her addiction and perhaps this was a sign that she had changed. She loved Taeyeon and pushing her away might make things worse for both of them. Taeyeon was reaching out for her, but what she had to decide was whether or not she had the courage to let her back into her life…into her heart.

Tiff frowned as Taeyeon wrapped her arms around her waist, just holding her close. She brushed her thumb along Tae's jawline and leaned in for the softest kiss. Tae took a while to open her eyes before she sighed, almost in relief, and a small smile formed on her lips. "Fany…I…" Tae attempted before Tiff cut her off with a succulent kiss to let her know that she wanted this.

They kissed intensely and Tae brushed her fingertips up and under Tiff's shirt, sliding it up to slip it off before she crashed her lips back against Tiff's, pouring all of her emotion into their kiss. Tiff moaned softly into Tae's mouth and pulled Tae's shirt over her head, tossing it to the ground before returning to her lips.

"You're still so beautiful…" Tae mumbled as she let her fingertips trail across Tiff's skin, caressing her waist, breasts and the outline of her spine. Tiff tugged on the drawstring of Tae's sweats and let them slide down her thighs, making Tae groan when Tiff bit into her neck gently. Tae mirrored Tiff's actions and soon they were both lying on Tiff's bed in only their underwear with Tae on top of Tiff, kissing her senseless.

"…Tae…" Tiff groaned and tossed her head back as Tae began to grind her hips down into hers slowly. The friction felt amazing and they would both be lying if they said they didn't miss it for the 8 months they were apart. Tae moaned and licked and sucked on Tiff's neck, leaving a few pink bite marks on her skin.

Tiff spread her legs wider when Tae gripped into her waist, letting Tae's hips slot in between hers. The heated friction between their skin felt electric and neither of them wanted to stop. Tae kissed Tiff's collarbone and brushed her black hair aside before reaching down and tugging Tiff's underwear down. Tiffany groaned softly and wrapped her legs around Tae's hips after kicking her underwear off.

Tae leaned up to kiss Tiff's lips and moaned as she let her fingers slide between Tiff's legs, gently caressing her pussy up and down. Tiff hissed and bit into Tae's top lip as she felt Tae's fingers slip between her outer lips. "You feel amazing Fany…" Tae breathed as their eyes met in the dimly lit room.

Tiff looked into Tae's eyes and rocked her hips into Tae's hand, wanting some relief from the wet heat between her legs. Tae tugged down her own underwear and gave Tiff a slow kiss before rolling her hips and making their clits nudge gently. Tiff let out a strangled moan and let Tae lace their fingers together and pin her one hand above her head as she began to grind their pussies together slowly.

"Taeyeon…" Tiff moaned breathlessly as she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side, unable to process the pleasure. Tae grunted and placed a kiss behind her ear before whimpering against her neck when their clits rubbed together, sending a jolt of pleasure through them both, the wet feeling driving them both crazy. "Fany…" Tae breathed out before lowering their joined hands and gripping into Tiff's waist to thrust harder against her.

Tiff groaned and dug her fingertips into Tae's shoulder, feeling the tension build in her abdomen. Tae rolled her hips, making sure there pussies touched at the perfect angle and she cried out when Tiff thrusted back by rocking her hips to the same rhythm. Tae cursed and groaned into Tiff's neck at the slippery feeling. "Oh god…Tae…" Tiff breathed out hoarsely when she felt the nerves in her clit jolt as Tae rocked her hips.

Tiff's eyes were closed from the pleasure and she cupped Tae's neck as Tae kissed her jawline. "Fany…look at me…" Tae whispered near Tiff's ear as she slowed down her hips, their pussies sliding together at a slow and steady pace. Tiff's eyes fluttered open and she was in a pleasured daze as she tried to focus on Tae's enigmatic eyes.

Tiff got lost in Tae's piercing gaze as she realised how different this was to when they used to have sex. Tae was usually too high to put in any effort so she would bury her head into Tiff's neck and let out a few lazy grunts before she came and Tiff would turn away when as Tae fell asleep.

But this time, everything was different, Tae was looking into her eyes, everything about her was present and in the moment, from the way she was breathing, to her kisses, to the way her biceps flexed as she held onto Tiffany and thrusted against her.

Tiff was lost in Tae's eyes as they locked onto hers and she didn't know whether to concentrate on that or the liquid heat between their legs. Tiff held onto Tae's neck and kissed her as their bodies moved together before her breath hitched and she gasped into Tae's mouth. Tae slowed down her thrusts and circled Tiff's slippery clit with her own, making Tiff arch her back and shudder in Tae's arms as her orgasm crashed into her.

Tiff mumbled Tae's name over and over and held onto her shoulders before Tae mumbled a tired "Fany…" against her lips and squeezed her eyes shut, her hips rutting against Tiff's erratically as she came almost at the same time. Tae let out a broken moan and buried her head into Tiff's neck, brushing her lips against Tiff's skin as her orgasm buzzed through her system.

Their bodies soon stilled and they breathed heavily, holding onto each other after the most intense sex either of them had ever experienced. Tae nuzzled her nose against Tiff's neck as Tiff gave a drowsy groan, slipping her fingers through Tae's silky dark hair. Tae kissed her cheek and caressed her arm before leaning up to look into her eyes.

She placed a soft kiss on Tiff's plump and perfect lips before trailing her kisses down her jawline and neck. "I love you…" Tae mumbled into Tiff's ear. Tiff froze and held her breath upon hearing Tae's words. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked at Tae through her half-open lids. "I…I love you too…" Tiff whispered with a smile.

Tae smiled and it turned into a goofy grin, making Tiff smile back and snigger as Tae kissed her gently. Tae rolled over to lie next to Tiff and slid her arm across that perfect waist as they got under the covers of Tiff's bed. Tiff sighed and looked into Tae's eyes. They were both drowsy and could barely keep their eyes open.

"Fany can I…can I hold you?" Tae mumbled cutely as she lifted her arm for Tiff to snuggle in. Tiff's face broke into a smile before she laughed and leaned in, kissing Tae's lips and wrapping Tae's arm around her waist. "Yah, I see they let you work out too?" Tiff asked with a sexy bite of her lip as she prodded Tae's firm bicep with her finger. Tae chuckled and kissed the top of her head. "Yeah…I couldn't have sex so…" Tae trailed off before Tiff playfully smacked her shoulder before placing a kiss on Tae's neck as they both drifted off to sleep.

Tiff woke with a smile the next morning as she felt Tae's arm around her waist as she slept. She could feel Tae's heart beating against her back and she realised that she felt absolutely no regrets about the night before. Tae was right…they were meant to be and fate had brought them back together in this way.

She wriggled and turned around in Tae's arms to face her, leaning in to place a soft kiss on Tae's lips. Tae frowned and drowsily opened her eyes, turning her head to let out a long yawn. "Hey…" Tae croaked out with a sleepy smile, her eyes drooping closed as she tried to wake her brain up. "Hi…" Tiff whispered with a smile.

"It's nice to wake up next to you and remember what we did the night before," Tae laughed out, realising that her sobriety had made her appreciate these small things. Tiff laughed and bit into her lip as she thought about what she wanted to ask Tae.

"Tae…are we really doing this…like officially?" Tiff asked cautiously, honestly she was afraid to hear Tae's answer. Tae looked into her eyes and sighed. "Fany, we should be together. I don't want to be with anyone else, good things only seem to happen when you're around. I think it's the universe's fucked up way of telling us we need to give this a shot," Tae explained with a laugh.

"I've worked hard to change and I wanna prove that to you…I wanna do my best to make you happy," Tae continued as she looked into Tiff's eyes. Tiff nodded and leaned in, pressing her lips to Tae's in a gentle kiss. "Fany…say something…please," Tae asked sheepishly against Tiff's lips. Tiff laughed and licked her lips as their eyes met again. "That light behind your eyes…it's back…I see it Tae…you're _you_ again…the Taeyeon I met all those years ago," Tiff said softly as she stroked Tae's blushing cheek. It was a risk but she was ready to give herself to Tae fully and give their love a chance to grow in a healthy way. "Let's do it," Tiff mumbled with a smile before tackling Tae into a playful kiss as Tae yelped and rolled over.


	37. Dream

"So how was your test?" Tiffany asked into her phone as she balanced it between her ear and her shoulder and tried to pour herself some water at the same time. Taeyeon sighed dejectedly and nodded on her end of the line while she fiddled with the ends of her workbook. "It was ok I guess, tough…I don't wanna think about it…" Tae sighed sadly.

"Yah well it's over now! Why don't you stay over here tonight? Just you and me?" Tiff asked with a bite of her lip and a smile. They had been dating for about a year and a half now and it had become tradition for Tae to sleep over on at least Friday night at Tiff's apartment.

"That sounds amazing baby…I'll see you soon, I'm gonna grab us some dinner on the way ok?" Tae said as she stood up and stretched tiredly, clicking her neck. "Yeah sure…I've missed you this week…actually I…" Tiff trailed off before sighing heavily into the phone. "Yah baby, what's wrong?" Tae asked in concern.

"I just…it sounds stupid but I miss home…" Tiff said with a sad laugh. Tae frowned sadly, trying to understand Tiff's perspective. Yes, they were both living away from home with Tae's family in Jeonju but Tiff was thousands of miles away with none of her family even checking if she was alright. Tae gulped when she realised that she would have to fill that role for Tiff, she would have to be her family. "I'll be there soon ok? Hang tight baby," Tae said before getting dressed to head over to Tiff's apartment.

"Knock knock!" Tae called cheerfully from the door. Tiff swung her door open and found Tae with the cutest chin-dimpled grin on her face as she held up a brown paper bag with a familiar logo on it. Tae had bought them an all-American meal of cheese burgers and fries. "Oh my god baby! You're the sweetest!" Tiff exclaimed, wrapping Tae up in a warm hug as she thanked her for buying the one meal that reminded her so much of home.

Tae stepped inside and left the food on the dining room table as Tiff wrapped her arms around her waist and snuggled into her. "You're the best Tae…thanks for making me feel better baby…" Tiff said as she leaned in to kiss Tae's cheek.

Tae smiled and turned her body so that she could cup Tiff's neck and place a sweet kiss on her lips. Tae kissed her lips and sniggered as Tiff slid her maroon beanie off her head and tossed it on the table before running her fingers through Tae's pepperro hair.

"Mmm…Fany hold on…aren't you hungry?" Tae chuckled out before unwrapping Tiff's arms from around her waist and lacing their fingers together and pulling away from her lips. "Yeah...I guess we should eat…but I've missed you..." Tiff mumbled against Tae's lips playfully. Tae sniggered and intertwined their fingers before kissing Tiff's hand. "I've missed you likke crazy! But we have all night! We need to spend time together too baby..." Tae said with a tilt of her head, trying to sound logical. Tiff nodded with a pout, agreeing with Tae's point that their relationship was definitely not only based on the sex but on their emotional connection.

They ate at the table and Tae listened intently as Tiff shared some stories about her life back in America. "Oh my gosh, my mom was the coolest! She would've loved you! I can picture you two sharing dirty jokes and making fun of me!" Tiff laughed out, making Tae give an ahjumma laugh.

There was a slight pause before Tae took Tiff's hand and kissed her skin before leaning in to kiss her lips. "Wae?" Tiff asked, smiling at Tae's sudden sentimental behaviour. "Anniyo…it's just…you're amazing Fany…you're so strong and you talk about your mother with so much love and admiration even though I know you miss her deeply. It takes a lot of courage to be so open and positive about her life…" Tae said as she kissed Tiff's hand again.

Tiff leaned in and kissed Tae's cheek. "I loved her…I still love her…I know she's with me all the time…I think she brought you to me…" Tiff said as she looked down at her plate with a smile. Tae smiled and chuckled. "I agree, I'm totally wife material!" Tae joked, making Tiff laugh loudly before gulping down the last of her soda. "Oh my god that was amazing! Thank you Tae," she said as she sat back and sighed.

They both cleared up and made some hot chocolate before settling down on the sofa together to watch the latest episodes of a few dramas that they were both following. Tiff sighed as she snuggled into Tae's shoulder as Tae stretched her arm to wrap around Tiff's shoulder.

"You feeling any better?" Tae asked as she kissed Tiff's forehead. "Much better since you're here…" Tiff breathed out as she snuggled in deeper into Tae's side, wrapping her arms around Tae's waist even tighter.

They were about half-way through their latest episode when the lights suddenly cut out, leaving Tiff's apartment in utter darkness. Tiff gasped and Tae tightened her grip around Tiff's shoulder. "Omo, what the hell? Are you ok?" Tae asked as she caressed Tiff's arm. Tiffany nodded and played with Tae's fingers. "It's happened before, there must be a thunder storm coming," Tiff rationalised before kissing Tae's hand.

Tae sighed and leaned back against the sofa, looking up at the dark ceiling. Her eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness and she played with Tiff's hair absent-mindedly, becoming distracted with the silence. She suddenly sat up straight when she felt Tiff shift to straddle her hips. Tae blinked and her eyes locked with Tiff's eyes that were shining in the dark as she smirked at Tae.

Tae sniggered and caressed the curve of Tiff's hips gently as Tiff got comfortable on her lap. "How does every Friday night end up like this?" Tae asked with a chuckle and a bite of her lip as she looked down at her sexy girlfriend. Tiff giggled and leaned forward, sliding further into Tae's lap and brushing their lips together.

Tae sighed contently and locked her arms around Tiff's waist as they kissed in the dark. Tiff cupped her neck and ran her thumb along Tae's perfect jawline before tilting her head and slipping her tongue between their lips. "Fany…" Tae breathed out between Tiff's hot kisses.

The silence in the apartment was deafening and the only sounds reverberating off the walls were the sounds of their soft kisses and bodies brushing together. Tiff let out a few soft moans as their kisses got more intense and Tae groaned when Tiff started to grind her hips down painfully slowly, creating delicious friction between their bodies.

They suddenly broke apart when they heard a crash of thunder and the room temporarily lit up with a flash of lightning. Tae smiled and pulled Tiff down for a kiss. "We can be as loud as we want now…" she mischievously said as she tugged at Tiff's bottom lip. Tiff smiled into the kiss and gripped into Tae's hair, her breath quickening as Tae caressed her inner thighs.

"Tae…" Tiff breathed out as she arched her back, Tae nuzzling her nose against Tiff's neck and gently biting her skin. "Mmm…Taeyeon wait…" Tiff groaned with a pleasured frown. Tae immediately pulled back and tried to catch her breath as she waited for Tiff to speak. "What is it? What's wrong?" Tae mumbled breathlessly, worried that she had crossed some line that she didn't know about.

Tiffany sat back on Tae's thighs and looked down, a blush starting to creep up her neck as she avoided Tae's mysterious eyes. Tae frowned and lifted Tiff's chin. "Yah…baby, tell me what's going on?" Tae asked again, starting to get concerned. They both looked to the window when they heard the rain suddenly start to pour with the storm.

Tiff gulped and looked down at her hands, reaching out for Tae's fingers to play with as she thought about what to say or how to explain herself. "I…urgh…this is embarrassing!" Tiff squeaked as her cheeks went pink. Taeyeon laughed loudly and kissed Tiff's palm gently. "Yah, baby, it's me…c'mon…what is it?" Tae asked again calmly.

"Ok, can we go to the bedroom? I think I'd feel more comfortable there…" Tiff suggests as she gets off of Tae and reaches out her hand to lead her to the bedroom. "Hey, weren't we heading there anyway?" Tae chuckled as she stood up and took Tiff's hand. She was beginning to get slightly concerned with Tiff's strange behaviour.

Tiff led them to her bedroom, making sure not to bump into anything as they walked in the dark. Tae held her waist from behind as she Tiff opened the bedroom door. Tae kissed Tiff's neck and wrapped her up in a warm backhug, Tiff giggled and unwrapped Tae's arms from around her waist. "Yah baby hold on…" Tiff giggled out as she made Tae sit on the edge of the bed while she lit a few candles to give them some light.

Tae leaned back with her palms on the mattress as she waited patiently. She clicked her stiff neck and didn't even bother to button up her black skinnies that Tiff had unbuttoned, she figured they would continue where they left off earlier. The sound of the rain outside made them both feel oddly relaxed and made the atmosphere somehow more romantic than usual.

"Fany…is everything ok? You're acting weird…I'm kinda afraid of the dark too but…" Tae began before Tiff placed a finger on her lips to hush her. Tae stopped mid-sentence and wide-eyed when Tiff leaned in to kiss her lips. Tiff gulped before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Tae and taking a deep breath before trying to explain herself.

"Tae…I…ok…we've been together now for like a year and a half and I love you…I love you so much…" Tiff gushed, making Tae smile and nod giving a cute "I love you too!" before Tiff continued. "And I love everything about you and especially how we can be so comfortable around each other and talk about anything…" Tiff said with a smile as Tae gave her a goofy, lovestruck grin in return.

"Ok…I'm just gonna get to the point here…I had a dream about you…about us…the other night…" Tiff said cautiously, definitely peaking Tae's interest with this information. "About me? Were we doing anything interesting in this dream?" Tae said with a cute smirk. Tiff gulped and nodded, her heart beginning to throb and her ears getting hot.

"Oh my god Fany, you're blushing!" Tae laughed out, leaning in to kiss Tiff's heated forehead. "Ok tell me what happened…" Tae said, trying to calm Tiff down but finding it super adorable that she was so flustered by the contents of this dream. Tiff gulped and took a deep breath before trying to explain her dream.

"Well…we were…you know…" Tiff began, totally avoiding Tae's amused face and trying her best to stay calm. "I could like feel you kissing me and touching me but when I looked down…you…you had a…well…you were not exactly you…you were Tae…with a little extra…Tae…" Tiff tried to explain but she frowned as she watched the perplexed look on Tae's face transform into an ahjumma laugh that left tears in Taeyeon's eyes as she collapsed onto Tiffany's lap in a laughing heap.

"Yah jinjja, Fany…I can barely breathe here…omo…" Tae breathed out as she wiped tears from her eyes and ran her fingers through her hair. Tae took a deep breath and held Tiff's hands. "Ok…so why were you so nervous to tell me about this? I'm not hiding a penis from you I promise baby!" Tae chuckled out before laughing onto Tiff's shoulder.

"Yah, I knew you would make fun of me! Now I don't know if should show you…" Tiff began before Tae lifted her head with wide eyes. "Show me what?" Tae asked desperately. "Well… kinda bought…" Tiff began before Tae gasped with a smile. "Oh my god Fany, I've gotta see this!" Tae insisted as Tiff laughed and walked over to her cupboard.

Tae cupped her hand over her mouth as she waited in anticipation for Tiff to reveal her purchase. "Yah Fany-ah! Did you really? Oh my gosh! I…I have no words right now…" Tae exclaimed as Tiff walked towards her holding a realistic looking strap-on and leather harness.

Tiff bit her lip as Tae stood up, unable to break her eyes away from the toy in Tiff's hands. Tae gulped and looked up at her girlfriend with a cute frown. "Tiff…I…I don't know what to say…do you want me to…" Tae trailed off, her jaw dropping when Tiff nodded with a cute smile, her sexy bottom lip between her teeth.

"Have you ever used one of these before?" Tiff asked Tae in concern. Tae nodded as she took the latex appendage into her hand gently. "Well…yeah…have you ever…" Tae asked softly, losing her words when Tiff shook her head to say no. Tae gulped again and shook her head doubtfully. "Baby…I don't know…I don't wanna hurt you…I'd never forgive myself if…" Tae began before Tiff shut her up with a kiss.

"Shh…I trust you…I trust you completely…I know you would never hurt me…" Tiff said with a smile against Tae's lips. Tae looked down and sighed, still feeling doubtful about going through with this. "Tae…look at me…sex with you is the most amazing experience every time…the past year and a half has been beautiful and I wanna take this next step with you…please?" Tiff asked gently as she kissed Tae jawline and cheek.

Tae gulped and sighed, beginning to warm up to the idea the more she concentrated on the feeling of Tiff's lips on her skin. "Ok…" Tae mumbled as Tiff kissed her neck. "Ok?" Tiff asked excitedly. Tae nodded with a smile and kissed Tiff's lips. Tiff laughed excitedly and wrapped her arms around Tae's neck before hugging her tightly.

They broke apart and Tae looked up at Tiff with a smile. Her eyes were shining in the dark and her lips glistened as she ran her tongue over them quickly. She slid her hand up and under Tiff's shirt and leaned in to kiss her lips. Tiff tugged down the waistline of Tae's jeans as she leaned her forehead against Tae's, giving her a sexy smile.

"Will you be my oppa?" Tiff asked cutely, the kink of it all making Taeyeon's 20 year-old blood rush straight to between her legs. "Only your oppa…" Tae chuckled out before kissing Tiff. Tae suddenly gasped and pulled away, wide-eyed. "What?" Tiff asked in shock as she looked at Tae. "I just realised you've been with a guy before…I don't know if I can live up to the real thing!" Tae whined with a pout. Tiff laughed and gave Tae a succulent kiss. "Yah! There's the average guy and then there's _Taeyeon-oppa!"_ Tiff moaned out playfully as she pulled down Tae's jeans.

Tae chuckled and stepped out of her jeans before leaning in to kiss Tiff sensually. "I'll be right back…" she whispered against Tiff's neck before heading off to the bathroom. Tiff gulped and stood there awkwardly, waiting for Tae to return. She really didn't know what to expect from the entire experience but she was relieved that Tae was knew what to do and that they trusted and loved each other.

Tiff's body tensed up when Tae returned to the dark bedroom in just her black singlet and black boy shorts. She reached out for Tiff's hand and stood in front of her before kissing her hand and smiling. She pulled Tiff towards her by her waist and sniggered when her girlfriend gasped when she felt the strange bulge in Tae's underwear brush against her crotch.

"Taeyeon…" Tiff yelped as she gripped into Tae's shoulders and looked down at the considerable bump in Tae's shorts. "Ready beautiful?" Tae asked with a cute smirk. Tiff nodded and kissed Tae as she undressed her goddess slowly and savoured every spot of Tiff's skin that was revealed. "You're perfect Fany…" Tae breathed out as she unfastened Tiff's bra and locked her arms around Tiff's waist while the rain continued to rap against the bedroom window.

Tae relished the feeling of Tiff's soft hair brushing against her skin and she nuzzled her nose into Tiff's neck, taking in her perfect scent. "You smell so good…" Tae mumbled against Tiff's neck before biting and sucking on her skin. Tae was trying to be as gentle as possible and she slowly moved them backwards and grunted when they fell back onto the bed. She hovered over Tiff who smiled back at her and she brushed her nose against Tiff's gently.

Tiff bit into her lip and reached down, sliding her palm up and down Tae's crotch, getting more aroused at the feeling of the bulge in Tae's shorts. Tae's eyes drooped closed and she dropped her head with a heavy breath when Tiff gave a particularly hard tug and the base of the dildo brushed against her clit.

"You feel it too?" Tiff asked softly, her eyebrows raised in curiosity. Tae looked up and smiled gently, she was beginning to love this adorable naïve side of her girlfriend. "Yeah…I feel it too…it feels good babe…" Tae mumbled sexily as Tiff took hold of the outline of the fake dick and worked it against Tae's clit, trying to learn the sweet spots.

Tae groaned softly and kissed Tiff before she reached down and gripped Tiff's wrist, bringing her hand back up and kissing her palm. Tae then locked eyes with Tiff and reached down, pulling the realistic looking dildo out of the confines of her shorts and wrapped her fingers around it as she bit her lip.

Tiff looked down and let out a soft moan when Tae nudged it against her pussy. She leaned in and kissed Tae desperately, wanting more contact and she wrapped her legs around Tae's waist, wanting to feel the friction between them.

Tae sighed into their kiss and dug her fingertips into the waistline of Tiff underwear and pulled them down so Tiff could kick them off. She then moaned into Tiff's mouth and brushed her index and middle fingers up against Tiff's pussy lips, making Tiff pull away and gasp at Tae's touch. Tae kissed her deeper as she caressed her slippery pussy lips gently, spreading the wetness across her skin.

"You feel so good Fany…I wanna…I wanna be inside you…" Tae breathed out as she licked and sucked Tiff's neck. Tiff hissed and held Tae even closer, wanting to feel more. Tae reached down again and grabbed onto the strap-on. She gulped and gently began to rub the tip against Tiff's clit and outer lips to lubricate the toy.

"Oh god Taeyeon…" Tiff gasped as she tossed her head back and began to slowly rock her hips to Tae's rhythm. Tae kissed into the middle of Tiff's neck and dipped the tip into Tiff's pussy, hoping that she wouldn't hurt her. "Baby…are you sure about this…" Tae breathed out against her lips.

"I want you Tae…please…" Tiff pleaded as she looked into Tae's eyes with her half-closed eyes and lustful gaze. Tae gulped and took hold of the strap-on before sliding it into Tiff slowly, letting her adjust to the sensation and size. Tiff gasped and moaned softly underneath Tae. "Are you ok?" Tae asked softly, not daring to move as she kissed Tiff's neck. Tiff nodded and gulped. "Yeah…just give me a minute…" she breathed out shakily.

Tae said nothing more and just stilled her movements, nuzzling her nose into Tiff's neck and waiting for her muscles to relax completely. After a few minutes Tiff got Tae's attention by holding her cheek and leaning up for a sweet kiss. Tae gulped and Tiff nodded for her to move. Tae began to slowly thrust in and out, watching Tiff's reaction carefully before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Tiff closed her eyes and frowned, holding onto Tae's shoulders as she got used to the feeling. Tae began to go deeper when she noticed Tiff's expression relax into a pleasure frown and she bit into her lip, moaning softly as Tae rocked her hips.

"…Taeyeon…" Tiff barely whispered as she cupped Tae's neck and pulled her down for a kiss. Tae groaned and breathed near Tiff's ear as she worked her hips. "Baby…push back…" Tae asked softly near Tiff's ear. Tiff gulped and rocked her hips in response to Tae's thrusts, making Tae whimper near her ear as the strap-on nudged her clit slightly.

Tiff gasped for air when Tae dug her teeth into her neck, suckling on her skin as they moved together. Tiff kissed Tae and began to pant before digging her fingernails into Tae's back when Tae snapped her hips up into her. Tiff let out a quiet groan while Tae panted into her neck, feeling Tiff's pussy pull her in.

Tiff whined and bucked her hips up into Tae's before giving Tae a breathless kiss. Tae was breathing heavily as she pressed her forehead against Tiff's, their tongues tangling as they frantically tried to feel as much of each other as they could. "Tae…Taeyeon…I'm gonna cum…" Tiff breathed out as she looked into Tae's hazy eyes and hissed.

Tae nodded and squeezed her eyes shut as she pressed her forehead against Tiff's, using all her strength to thrust up into her as fluidly as she could. Tiff could hear her heart beating in her head and it got louder as the pleasure and pressure between her legs reached a fever pitch. Tae clenched her jaw and her biceps flexed as she gave one last thrust which sent both of them over the edge.

Tiffany cried out and gasped before arching her body into Tae's and collapsing in a slew of jerks and shudders as she mumbled Tae's name over and over while her orgasm took over her. "Oh god…baby…" Tae moaned out before she buried her head in the crook of Tiff neck as one swipe of her clit sent her flying into her climax.

Tae gasped into Tiff's ear and hissed as she bucked her hips and gripped into Tiff's waist while her climax subsided. Tiff gave a few more soft gasps before her breathing returned to normal and she held Tae against her.

It was an intense moment as they lay there in the dark, trying to recover and comprehend what they had just shared. Tae nuzzled her nose into Tiff's neck as their deep breaths feel in sync with each other. Tiff sighed deeply and gulped as she played with Tae's hair absent-mindedly. Tae kissed along Tiff's cheek and jawline before reaching her lips and pausing.

"Are you ok?" Tae whispered before kissing Tiff's lips gently. Tiff smiled into the kiss, making Tae snigger at her dazed cuteness. Tiff nodded slowly as they kissed and caressed Tiff's arm as she wrapped it around Tae's neck. "I love you…" Tae mumbled before slipping her tongue into Tiff's mouth and leaving her breathless for a second. Tiff hummed against Tae's lips contently and her beautiful eyes fluttered open to look at Tae.

"I love you too baby…" Tiff whispered as she gave Tae a sexy eyesmile. Tae smiled back and bit into her own lip before gently tugging Tiff's bottom lip. "That was amazing…" Tae chuckled out sheepishly, a cute creeping up her neck. Tae giggled before kissing Tae's nose. "Omo Tae, you're blushing baby!" Tiff said with a smile. Tae blinked cutely before giving her a cute smirk. "Yah Tae your ears are even hot! Urgh, you're so cute! Come here!" Tiff laughed out in her husky voice before gently pulling Tae down for a soft kiss.

Tae gulped and complied, using the opportunity to pull out of Tiff, making her whimper softly before sighing. Tae rolled over and took in a deep breath as she ran her fingers through her short peppero hair. Tiff turned onto her side and snaked her arm around Tae's waist, kissing her shoulder while Tae quietly loosened the leather harness and tossed the toy onto the bedroom floor.

"Are you sure you're ok?' Tae asked as she wrapped her arm around Tiff and kissed her forehead. "Yeah…although I think I might be sore in the morning…" Tiff mumbled from against Tae's shoulder. Tae kissed the top of Tiff's head and held her closer. "I'm sorry…" Tae whispered with a chuckle. "Anniyo…it was worth it to spend the night with Tae-oppa…" Tiff laughed out, making Tae snort and let out her goofy laugh as she blushed.

"Fany…?" Tae asked softly as she looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. Tiff hummed from against Tae's neck, she was already half asleep. "We should do this again sometime…" Tae said with a smirk. Tiff laughed and kissed Tae's neck. "Yeah…whenever you're free oppa!" Tiff said cutely before biting Tae's neck and making her yelp in surprise before they snuggled up to drift off into a blissful sleep.


	38. Professor Kim

Tiffany absent-mindedly chewed on the end of her pen as she sat in the packed lecture theatre. She could barely concentrate on what was going on for various reasons. One of them being that it was hot…so hot. It was the middle of July and the airconditioning decided to not work on what she was sure was the hottest day of the year. Another reason Tiffany couldn't concentrate on her lecture…well the main reason actually…was Professor Kim….

Professor Kim Taeyeon…author of numerous psychology textbooks, the most knowledgeable scholar at the University of Korea on topics like philosophy, history, literature and a whole lot of other sexy things. Tiffany was besotted, she was infatuated with the enigmatic professor. She would catch herself watching her in lectures with her jaw hanging open, a little drool pooling on her lip and she would have to tell her stupid brain to get it together and not look like a total idiot.

Tiffany wasn't sure if she was more attracted to Professor Kim's brain or her body because, damn…she would love to find out more about both. Professor Kim wasn't your average voluptuous bombshell type but she was mysteriously perfect in her own way.

Tiffany found herself fantasizing about those deep, mysterious brown eyes at night and she would practically melt whenever the professor ran a hand through her luscious dark hair. Tiffany could almost feel Professor Kim's waist against her fingertips and all she wanted to do was touch her perfect skin and bring that sexy smile to her cute face. Tiffany was in too deep, too deep to turn back.

It wasn't as if Tiffany couldn't get any guy or girl she wanted. She was a hottie in her own right and she was confident enough to admit that but this…Professor Kim…she saw as a challenge. What she wouldn't give to get her hands into those annoyingly tight skinny jeans that hugged her perfect bubble butt and rip off those cute button-up shirts she always wore.

Tiffany squirmed in her seat as Professor Kim gave them a rundown of Greek Philosophy as a way to understand the earliest types of government. Others around her took notes feverishly but all Tiffany could concentrate on was watching Professor Kim's lips move and how good those cherry lips would look right between her legs.

She had been having trouble sleeping since she had joined Professor Kim's class. The only way she seemed to be able to fall asleep was to touch herself as she imagined the hot Professor doing all kinds of bad things to her. She had even shocked herself when she had called out the professor's name a few times before reaching her climax. Tiffany had it bad…so so bad….

She gulped when her eyes locked with Professor Kim's and time suddenly stood still before she looked away and then Tiffany was suddenly snapped back into reality when she saw people rushing past her desk to leave for their next lecture.

Tiffany waited patiently for the lecture theatre to clear out completely. While she waited, she contemplated all of the rumours that she had heard about the sexy professor. She had heard that Professor Kim was definitely into girls, she was 28 and single, living on her own in an apartment near the university. There were of course many girls who claimed to have had the privilege of spending the night with the dreamy professor but the only way Tiffany could verify any of those stories was to try and reach that nirvana herself.

Tiffany watched carefully as the professor looked down at her desk and began to sort some papers. She obviously thought the lecture hall was empty so Tiffany quietly slipped down the few steps that led to her desk and cleared her throat. The young professor looked up with her eyebrows raised cutely in shock at the student in front of her.

"Hi!" Professor Kim said with a nervous laugh. Tiffany smiled and she swore she saw the prof checking her out. It wouldn't have shocked her because she did make an effort to look good for these lectures for some reason. She had opted for a short leather skirt, black slip-ons and a really loose white tank that basically hung off her shoulders teasingly exposing just the right amount of skin.

Tiff smiled as she pushed her black-framed spectacles back in place and ran her fingers through her gorgeous brown hair. She was doing her best to work her magic for this fine specimen and she didn't care if she was coming on too strong.

"It's Miss…Hwang right?" Professor Kim stuttered out, trying to recall the name of the student in front of her. "Yeah…that's right…" Tiff said as she licked her bottom lip subtly and smiled at her crush. Wow she was even cuter up close, Tiffany thought as she noticed a slightly goofy side to her dream girl.

"Can I help you with something?" Professor Kim asked with a smiling frown as she watched Tiffany watching her. Tiff gulped and nodded, her thoughts running into the gutter. _Yeah, you can help me by bending me over this desk and fucking my brains out thanks!_ Tiff laughed nervously and nodded, trying to think of what to say off the top of her head.

"Well…you gave me a C+ for my mid-term paper but I think I deserve a better grade…" Tiff said as she leaned her arm onto the desk, trying to invade Taeyeon's personal space. The professor backed up slightly and smiled. "Um…ok…well why don't you show it to me and we can discuss it together?" Taeyeon offered diplomatically, starting to feel the July heat radiate from under her collar.

"I don't have it…" Tiff blurted out as she leaned forward on the table, making Taeyeon's eyes widen. "I don't have it…right now…but is there…anything I could do to improve my grade? I'll do absolutely anything to ace this course…Professor Kim…" Tiff said with an innocent frown and a bite of her lip, trying to tell the prof what she meant without exactly saying it.

Taeyeon smirked and looked down before shaking her head. "Look Miss Hwang, I don't know what you've heard about me but what you're suggesting here is very dangerous…for your career and mine. I'm sorry but I suggest you leave so we can both forget this conversation ever happened. Email me your paper and I'll look over it if you'd like," Taeyeon said sternly and she gestured towards the door.

Tiffany smirked, basking in the fact that the professor had caught her drift so quickly. "Fine…no problem…I'll see you around Prof…thanks!" Tiffany said happily before leaving Taeyeon speechless with a wink and an eyesmile.

Later that evening, Tiff decided to go to a nearby bar and grab a drink, maybe even a hot guy or girl for the night. It's not that she was lonely but she needed some kind of relief from the ache between her legs that talking to her hot professor had caused earlier in the day.

She chose that particular bar because there were no annoying and noisy college kids, it was an older, more sophisticated crowd that Tiffany longed to be a part of. She slipped on her favourite black and silver dress that hugged her curves in all the right places and ditched her specs, trying to bump up the sex appeal to new levels.

She sat at a table near the bar and ordered a drink, texting a few friends to find out if they were free to hang out. Unfortunately…or fortunately perhaps, all of her friends were busy with studying or boyfriends or both. Tiff sighed and put her phone away and she looked up to contemplate leaving the bar.

As Tiff was scanning the room, her eyes fell on a familiar back…or butt actually…and she felt her face break into a smile. It was her favourite professor sitting all alone at the bar, hugging her mojito like a cute puppy.

Tiffany's mood suddenly lifted and she sauntered over to the hot professor and took a seat at the bar. "Wow, I'm starting to think you're stalking me Professor," Tiff said lightly, making the young professor look up with wide eyes.

"Miss…Hwang…" Taeyeon coughed out, almost spluttering her drink out in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked before clearing her throat. Tiffany gave a cute eyesmile and reached out to touch the collar of Taeyeon's shirt flirtatiously. "It's a bar silly, what do you think I'm doing here?" Tiff teased seductively, noticing Taeyeon shift uncomfortably at their physical contact.

"Um…are you sure you're old enough for that?" Taeyeon asked, licking her lips slightly as she struggled to look only at Tiffany's eyes. Tiff took a sip of her drink. "Of course! I'm 21! I can do _everything_ now right?" Tiff said with a playful wink as she studied Taeyeon's reaction from the rim of her glass. Taeyeon gulped and laughed nervously, rubbing her palms against her jeans.

"So…Professor Kim…" Tiff said as she got comfortable and crossed her legs over. "Please, call me Taeyeon," the hot professor said with a smile and a nod. Tiff smiled knowingly, realising that she was finally getting somewhere with this goddess. "Why are you all alone tonight?" Tiffany asked as she flipped her hair strategically.

"Hmm…I should be asking you the same thing, Miss Hwang," Taeyeon said as she sipped her drink, that sexy smile appearing briefly and making Tiffany temporarily forget her name. "It's Tiffany…and I'm alone because my friends are losers with no lives and…I needed a drink…it was a really hot day…" Tiff said with a sexy bite of her bottom lip.

Taeyeon smiled and licked the alcohol off her lips. "Yeah…pretty much the same reasons here…but you say you _need_ a drink…need is a strong word, Tippani, how often do you _need_ a drink?" Taeyeon asked in mock concern, obviously teasing the younger woman.

"Hmm…funny enough…only after I attend your lectures…" Tiffany offered, not breaking eye contact with Taeyeon and trying to get straight to the point. Taeyeon's eyes temporarily widened and she cleared her throat before looking down with a smirk.

"Look…I have no idea what you've heard and I know there are these ridiculous rumours going around about me but it almost happened with one student, one time, years ago so I think you should save yourself the trouble of pursuing this," Taeyeon explained, not wanting Tiffany to get the wrong idea about her.

Tiff nodded slowly and stirred her drink with a smile. "So are you saying that you don't find me attractive?" Tiff asked with a smirk. Taeyeon straightened up and was quick to blurt out her answer. "No no no no, of course I'm not saying that coz you're…you're…I mean…wow…you've just…yeah you've got a lot going for you…" Taeyeon stuttered out, trying not to look too hard at Tiffany's various assets.

Her reaction made Tiffany smile and she crinkled her nose at Taeyeon's cuteness. "So then there's no problem…why don't we get out of here?" Tiff suggested as she downed her drink in one shot and stood up. "Wow…you're um…you sure are persistent…but if this is about your paper, I can take a look at it…you don't have to do this…" Taeyeon said, scratching the back of her neck nervously.

Tiffany looked away and then smirked before taking the step that separated them so that she was standing in between Taeyeon's legs. She bit into her bottom lip and ran her index finger down Taeyeon's dark blue shirt, bumping the buttons as she went. Taeyeon gulped as she watched that finger go lower and lower until it was placed right on her belt buckle.

Taeyeon's breathing began to quicken when Tiffany leaned into her, their bodies making very necessary contact. Tiff leaned in with a smirk and spoke into Taeyeon's ear, her lips brushing slightly against Tae's earlobe.

"Would it change your mind if I told you that I think about you when I touch myself? I want you…Professor Kim…I want you so bad…" Tiff whispered into Taeyeon's ear seductively, unfaltering and with every ounce of confidence she possessed.

Taeyeon gulped and let out a deep breath, she was speechless and aroused didn't accurately describe her feelings in that moment. Yes, she had thought about hooking up with a student and many of them had thrown themselves at her but this girl was different. She was so unapologetic and her confidence was sexy. Taeyeon couldn't help but wonder what she felt like, tasted like and she knew she was in for a wild ride with this sexy student.

"I think we should go…" Taeyeon breathed out hoarsely. "What was that?" Tiffany asked her to repeat as she pulled back and smiled, relishing the flustered and turned on look in her sexy professor's eyes. "I think we should go!" Taeyeon blurted out before hastily throwing some cash on the table for their drinks and leading Tiffany out of the bar like she was on a mission.

The car ride in Taeyeon's neat sports car was silent and tense. Tiffany's mind was racing with all the possibilities that lay ahead and all the naughty things her favourite professor could do to her that night. Taeyeon concentrated hard on the road and tried not to get distracted by the hot female in her passenger seat.

A thousand thoughts ran through Taeyeon's head as she drove. _What the hell were they doing? What if this was a trap and she gets caught? Was she really going to have sex with this girl?_ Her thoughts came to a halt when they reached the parking garage of her apartment block.

They got out of the car and walked to Taeyeon's door, Taeyeon quickly unlocking it and letting Tiffany pass her to get inside. Tiffany walked in with a smile and looked around the dark entrance before she felt a hand on her wrist yank her back and shove her against the back of the closed door.

Tiff grunted when the back of her head hit the door with a thud. She looked into Taeyeon's dark, lust-filled eyes and smirked, finally getting what she wanted. Taeyeon frowned in frustration and pressed her up against the door harder, their pelvises pressing against each other. Tiff relished the slightly rough treatment and licked her lips, watching closely as Taeyeon worked through her inner frustrations with what her body wanted and what her head was telling her.

She suddenly leaned forward and crashed her lips against Tiffany's, knocking the air out of their lungs temporarily. Tiff frowned and leaned into the kiss, getting wrapped in the thought that it was better than she ever imagined it would be. Taeyeon pulled her bottom lip and pulled away suddenly. "Just so we're clear…I know that this is so wrong and I could lose my job but I…I really really wanna fuck you right now…" Taeyeon breathed against Tiffany's lips before the younger tilted her head slipped her tongue between their lips.

Tiff pulled Taeyeon's hand off her waist and led her down between her legs and Taeyeon groaned when she felt the heat radiating against her hand. "Well then what are you waiting for? I've been wet since your lecture…" Tiff joked before she hissed in pleasure when Taeyeon stroked along her underwear, feeling her wetness instantly dampen her fingers. "Fuuuuuck…" she groaned under her breath before taking Tiff's hand and leading her to her bedroom.

Tiffany barely had a chance to take in her surroundings before she was kissed senseless by a seriously horny Taeyeon. She kissed back and soon they were standing in the middle of Taeyeon's bedroom, making out voraciously and forgetting where they were.

Tiff took hold of Taeyeon's wrist again and slipped it between her legs, trying to get some relief from the heat pooling there. Taeyeon pulled away from her lips and smiled as she bumped their noses together. Tiffany couldn't believe that her ultimate crush was standing right in front of her…that sexy smile was for her…all for her.

"So…you said you think about me when you touch yourself?" Taeyeon asked with an irresistible bite of her pouty bottom lip and a smirk. Tiffany suddenly felt her ears get hot and she blushed uncontrollably before nodding her head and making Taeyeon chuckle. "Well then…let's make it better than you've ever imagined…" Taeyeon mumbled softly before capturing Tiff's lips in a succulent kiss, making her groan softly and wrap her arms around Tae's neck.

"Turn around…I wanna see you…" Taeyeon whispered before rubbing her hands up and down Tiff's waist. Tiffany complied and closed her eyes as Tae swished her hair to one side and unzipped her dress, kissing along her spine gently. Taeyeon pulled her back into her arms as her dress pooled on the floor.

They kissed again as Tiff slowly unbuttoned Tae's shirt and spread it open. No bra. Hot. Tiffany's thoughts ran wild as she ran her fingertips along the skin she had wanted to touch for the longest time. Taeyeon looked and felt more amazing than she could've ever imagined. Tiffany was in awe and she just wanted to experience as much of the sex-god professor as she could. She slipped Taeyeon's shirt off her shoulders and sighed when Taeyeon wrapped her arms around her waist and held their bodies close together as they kissed.

"You're fucking irresistible you know that…" Taeyeon chuckled out as she looked down at Tiff just in her sexy lace underwear. "I want you to do bad things to me, Professor Kim…" Tiff said with a smirk as she caressed Taeyeon's nipple. "I thought I said you could call me Taeyeon," Tae said with a smile as she caressed Tiff's waist and lower back. "Professor Kim will sound better when I cum…trust me…" Tiff teased as she playfully tugged on Taeyeon's bottom lip.

"Yah! Fucking tease!" Taeyeon gawked with an amused smile as she backed them up to the bed. Tiff fell back onto the bed with a squeak as Taeyeon towered over her, running her fingertips along her waist and abs. "Have you been with a woman before?" Taeyeon mumbled curiously as they exchanged drowsy kisses. Tiffany nodded with a smile and pulled Tae down for a sloppy kiss.

Tae sniggered and looked right into Tiff's glazed eyes. "I think I know what you need…" Tae whispered with a smirk before sliding off of Tiffany and slipping into the bathroom. Tiffany leaned up on her elbows and looked around, wondering what her sexy professor could be doing at this important time. The feeling between her legs was becoming almost unbearable and she was about to slip her hand down and get a head-start when Taeyeon came back into the room in just her sexy black boyshorts, the _Polo_ label standing out in white.

Tiffany bit into her lip as she watched her crush approaching. Taeyeon smirked and stood at the edge of the bed looking down at Tiffany sprawled out just for her to play with. She cleared her throat and reached down to grab at her crotch with a smirk. Tiffany gasped and groaned softly when she noticed the bulge in Taeyeon's shorts. Taeyeon smirked and adjusted herself, making sure that Tiffany noticed she was packing. "Fuck…" Tiff whispered breathlessly before leaning up and yanking Taeyeon forward by her neck, kissing her hungrily and pulling her down onto the bed.

Tae crawled on top of Tiffany, making the student underneath her spread her legs wide and she groaned loudly when Tae's bulge brushed against her soaked underwear. "Oh my god, just fuck me already!" Tiff gasped out as Tae began to grind her hips down, making sure their crotches brushed against each other, sending shivers down Tiff's thighs.

Taeyeon sniggered at the desperate request and kissed Tiff's neck, sucking hard and leaving a red mark on her skin. "Stand up…" Tae mumbled against Tiff's neck before pulling her up gently. Before Tiff knew it she was being pulled up to stand. Tae kissed her neck and gently slipped her bra off before kneeling in front of her to gently slip her underwear off.

Tae smirked as she looked up at Tiffany, her lips dangerously close to Tiff's pussy. Tiff bit into her lip and weaved a hand into Tae's dark hair and her breath quickened as Tae leaned in. "Oh fuck!" Tiff gasped out when she felt Tae's lips come into contact with her throbbing pussy.

Tae placed a succulent kiss on Tiff's pussy lips. Tae ran her tongue along Tiff's outer lips and groaned contently when she felt how wet Tiff already was. Tiffany hissed when Tae curled her tongue around her buzzing clit. Tae placed a few more delicate kisses on Tiff's pussy lips and stood up with a smirk.

Tiffany lapped her tongue up Tae's lips and smirked. "Is this for me?" she asked softly as she yanked Taeyeon towards her by the bulge in her shorts. "Right answer Miss Hwang…I see you've been studying…hard…" Tae choked out with a chuckle as Tiffany began to rub the bulge up and down, making the base bump against her clit gently, sending shivers up Taeyeon's abs.

"Ready?" Tae asked as she patted Tiff's cute butt. Tiff nodded and climbed onto the bed, sitting obediently on her knees, waiting for Taeyeon to approach her. Tae wiped her bottom lip with her thumb and made her way around to the side of the bed, settling herself behind Tiff's perfect body. "Oh? This is new…" Tiff giggled out when Tae wrapped her up in a gentle back hug and began to place soft kisses on her neck with a smile.

Tae smirked and kissed Tiff's shoulder, making sure to grind her crotch into Tiff from behind. Tiff whimpered softly and bit hard into her bottom lip when she felt Tae slide her shorts down and take hold of the fake dick.

Tae breathed against Tiff's ear and bit into her earlobe with a smirk before she slid the length of the dildo along Tiff's pussy lips, prolonging their already lengthy foreplay. Tiff hissed and groaned and then she let out a loud moan when Tae eventually slipped the fake dick into her. She threw her head back in ecstasy and reached behind her to grab onto Tae's hair.

Tae planted wet kisses on Tiff's neck and shoulder and stilled her movements to allow Tiff to adjust to the size. "Are you ok?" Tae whispered before kissing Tiff's cheek cutely. Tiffany smiled at Tae being so caring and nodded for her to move.

"Oh fuck…Professor Kim…" Tiff groaned as Tae began to gently thrust in and out of her. Tae sniggered at the cute nickname as she gripped into Tiff's waist and used long languid strokes to move in and out of her. Tiffany's senses were on fire and she could feel Taeyeon's fingertips digging into her waist as she thrusted into her.

Tae reached up and placed her hands over Tiff's breasts, gently caressing her sensitive skin. Tiffany groaned and tilted her head back to rest on Taeyeon's shoulder as she felt her body go weak in Taeyeon's embrace, her pussy clenching arond Tae perfectly. Tae kissed along her jawline and Tiff drowsily turned her head so they could share a hot kiss, with Taeyeon snapping her hips into Tiff gently.

Tiffany groaned and mumbled Tae's name, her eyes rolling closed as she felt her climax beginning to build up. Tiff whimpered when Taeyeon hugged her around the waist and began to speed up her thrusts slightly.

"You're beautiful, Tiffany…" Taeyeon whispered before she grunted when she felt Tiff push back, making the base of the strap-on brush against her clit. Taeyeon pulled the skin of Tiff's neck with her teeth and sucked on it before Tiff let out a loud moan at the sensory overload her body was experiencing.

"I want you to think about how good this felt the next time you touch yourself…" Taeyeon mumbled against Tiff's ear, making her whine and drop her head forward as they fucked. "I want you to picture me fucking you just like this…" Taeyeon mumbled with a sexy smirk before she held onto Tiff's hips and smirked near her ear.

"Tiffany…" Tae moaned sexily when Tiff pushed back against her again, letting the strap-on nudge her clit perfectly. Tae slid her hand down Tiff's abs and slowly stroked her clit making Tiff cry out and curse before throwing her head back against Tae's shoulder as Tae rubbed slow circles around her clit and slowed down her thrusts when she felt her pussy clench onto the toy.

Tiff groaned and Tae responded by kissing her and groaning into her neck as they neared their end. "Mmm…Professor Kim…I'm gonna cum…don't stop…don't…oh fuck!" Tiffany gasped out before her body stilled and she let out a loud groan as her orgasm came crashing down, making her body shudder and shiver in Taeyeon's arms.

Tae hissed and gave a few more thrusts before she cried out and bit into Tiff's shoulder as she came, locking her arms around Tiff's waist and moaning softly against her neck. Tiff couldn't open her eyes and she barely had the energy to reach behind her and weave her fingers through Tae's hair as Tae concentrated on riding out her orgasm.

Tae let out a few shaky breaths and their bodies eventually stilled completely. They were both breathing heavily with Tiff biting into her bottom lip as she let the drowsy, satisfied feeling sink in and Tae was trying to catch her breath as she rested her forehead on Tiff's back, unable to move for the moment.

Tae eventually took a deep breath and kissed Tiff's back gently, making Tiff groan at the soft feeling of Tae's lips on her sensitive skin. Tae nuzzled her nose into Tiff's neck and kissed her cheek before pulling out of her gently and holding her hips. Tiff whimpered softly at the empty feeling and relaxed her body completely, allowing Tae to lay her down gently.

Tae leaned over and kissed Tiff's pouty lips as the beauty fought off the drowsy, sated feeling. "Wow…that was…amazing…Professor…" Tiff croaked out in her husky voice in between Tae's tender kisses. Tae sniggered and gave her that sexy smile before lying down next to her and undoing the harness and strap-on silently, tossing it on the floor with a sigh. Tae looked over at Tiffany lying there naked and perfect. She bit into her lip as she ran a fingertip over Tiff's tattoo on her left rib, admiring how wrecked and sated Tiffany looked with Tae's teeth marks and fingerprints all over her body.

"You should stay…" Tae said softly as she turned on her side to face Tiffany. Tiff cracked one eye open and smiled, letting out a tired laugh. "Are you sure?" Tiff breathed out, knowing that they were both thinking about the same thing. "Yeah…I don't think we're done yet…" Tae said as she slid her arm around Tiff's waist and leaned in to kiss her neck with a smirk.

"Professor…" Tiff giggled tiredly, turning her head so Tae had more access to lick and suck her neck. Tae sniggered and kissed her jawline and eventually reached her lips, shifting so that she was hovering over Tiffany with Tiff's legs wrapped around her waist.

"We should…really take a look at…your paper…when we're done…" Tae mumbled in between hot kisses. "What paper?" Tiff breathed before she pulled Tae down for a sensual kiss. Tae paused and bit into Tiff's lips as she opened her eyes. "I gave you a C+ remember…and you wanted a higher grade? That's why we…" Tae trailed off with a confused frown before Tiff opened her eyes and placed her thumb on Tae's lips.

"Oh that!" Tiff laughed out. "I got an A for that paper…" Tiff mumbled with a sexy smirk. Tae gawked at the cheek of it all with wide eyes. "Yah! You…" she attempted before Tiff wrapped her arms around Tae's neck and dragged her down for a sexy kiss. "You're crazy…" Tae mumbled in between flicks of Tiff's tongue on her lips, making Tiff snigger and buck her hips into the blushing professor as they got ready to go another round.


	39. Challenges

"Fany? I'm home!" Taeyeon called as she opened the door to their apartment. It had been the longest Monday and Tae was exhausted. She hung up her coat and sighed before leaving her bag on the stand near the door. "Hi!" Tiffany chirped, peeping from the kitchen as Tae walked in to greet her. Tae smiled to herself when she saw Tiff whipping around the kitchen, preparing dinner, tasting as she went and concentrating hard as she stirred.

"Hey…" Tae sighed as she wrapped Tiff up in a warm back hug while she stirred a pot on the stove. "How was your day?" Tiff asked with a smile, adding some salt to the pot. "Hmm…better now that I'm home with you…" Tae said dejectedly and plonked her head on Tiffany's back. "Aw…poor baby! Do you wanna talk about it?" Tiff asked in concern, turning around in Tae's arms and offering her a taste of sauce from her finger as Tae shook her head to say no.

Tae looked into her eyes and smiled before taking Tiff's finger between her lips and licking it gently. Tiff laughed and wrapped her arms around Tae's neck, leaning in to kiss her lips gently. Tae groaned into the kiss and laughed before pulling away and kissing Tiff's forehead. "Tastes good…" Tae sniggered out before unlocking her arms from around Tiff's waist and stepping away.

"How was your day baby?" Tae asked Tiff as she leaned back against the kitchen island. "It was ok I guess…spent most of it with Key in the studio and one of my new models, she is quite the inspiration!" Tiff said with a laugh. "Yah, should I be worried?" Tae asked playfully as she raised her eyebrow. "Anniya! She's 18 oh my god Tae!" Tiff laughed out and knocked Tae's forehead with a wooden spoon, making her chuckle.

The couple had been married for a year now, together for a total of 9 years. It shocked both of them that they could still be so in love with each other after all these years. Although they were both working beyond hard, they still made their time together count. Tae felt her heart swell when she would think of her relationship with Tiff, she was her life, family, everything. Tiff was of the strong opinion that most of the positivity in her life and the achievements she had worked for had been because of Taeyeon supporting her, pushing her to broaden her scope and to work hard no matter what. They were in a good place and they felt as if they could take on the world together.

"Tae, come and eat," Tiff called to Tae who was freshening up for dinner. Tae dried her hands and pulled out her chair, getting ready to enjoy the dinner her wife had prepared with love. "Thanks babe, it smells great! My turn tomorrow right?" Tae asked, earning a nod and smile from Tiff. "Wine?" Tae asked as she stood up to pour them their usual glass of wine. "No…um thanks, I'm ok…" Tiff blurted out before Tae could start pouring for her. Tae gave a confused frown and sat back down to start eating.

They chatted quietly while they ate about work, family, their friends, their plans for the weekend. Tae released her loud ahjumma laugh as Tiff told her how Key had chased a model out of the studio when his pin poked her butt. Tae wiped tears from her eyes and she had to put down her chopsticks to take in the hilarious story as she screeched with laughter.

Tae offered to clear the dishes away and she sighed as she sat back down at the table, offering Tiff a blueberry from the bowl of fruit she had brought with her from the fridge. Tiff cutely took it between her lips and Tae sniggered, leaning in to kiss her cheek. "Dinner was amazing baby…thank you…" she whispered before kissing her cheek.

Tiff moved her head and replaced her cheek with her lips, catching Tae by surprise at the tender kiss. Tae smiled and kissed Tiff's nose gently. "Tae…" Tiff said softly, looking down at her hands. "Yeah?" Tae answered casually as she took another blueberry and popped it into her mouth. "I…you're happy right? We're in a good place right now aren't we?" Tiff suddenly asked, taking in a deep breath nervously.

Tae frowned and leaned forward to look into her eyes, holding her hand with a lob-sided smile. "Of course we are…I love you!" Tae said with a laugh. Tiff smiled and then looked down at her hands again, making Tae touch her thigh in concern. "Hey…is everything ok?" Tae asked, starting to get worried as Tiff was acting really strange.

"I just…I…" Tiff took a deep breath and closed her eyes as Tae looked at her quizzically. "Tae…I'm pregnant!" Tiff blurted out with her eyes squeezed shut. She cracked one eye open to find an utterly shocked and bemused Taeyeon staring at her blankly, eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. "Yah Taeyeon-ah!" Tiff exclaimed as she shook Tae's arm.

Tae gulped and shook her head to get out of her daze. "Yah! You're pregnant! Oh my god! Fany! I'm so…I'm so happy!" Tae yelled, lunging forward to wrap Tiff up in a tight hug. Tae let out a goofy laugh as she hugged Tiff and kissed the top of her head. "Wow…when did you find out baby?" Tae when they eventually let go of each other. "I took a test today…well 6 actually…" Tiff laughed nervously, looking up at Tae with a shy smile.

Tae smiled and wrapped Tiff up in another hug. "Baby…this is amazing…we're gonna be parents…there's a tiny Fany-ah in there…" Tae said, looking down at Tiff's stomach and making Tiff giggle into her chest. "Wow…I still…I'm shocked…" Tae gulped, touching her own forehead and smiling contently. "I know…me too…I'm so excited Tae, we've been wanting this for so long babe…" Tiff said softly, saying exactly what was on Tae's mind.

The couple had always wanted to have children but they wanted to get married and be stable before they decided to take on the responsibility. About 7 months after they got married, they decided that Tiffany should see a gynaecologist and they began discussing artificial insemination. They chose the donor together and Tiffany went through the entire process. They both knew that, although it was definitely a scientific thing, their love and positive energy would also be important in making the pregnancy happen.

"Fany…this is the best news ever…thank you…for…for everything…" Tae said as she looked into Tiff's eyes and kissed her lips gently. Tiff smiled against Tae's lips and hugged her around the waist, snuggling into Tae.

"I know a few doctors we can see but I think you should choose who you're most comfortable with baby," Tae said as she pushed her chair in at the dining table. "Yeah, we should make an appointment as soon as possible," Tiff said with a nod as she followed Tae to their bedroom.

"So how far along do you think you are?" Tae asked as she got undressed to take a shower. "I'm not sure, maybe like a month and a bit? I've skipped 2 periods…you're just that potent…" she said slyly, giving Tae a naughty wink. Tae paused and looked at her before breaking out into a loud laugh.

They both showered and got ready for bed, chatting about their plans to change their spare room into a nursery. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" Tae asked curiously as Tiff brushed her hair in front of the mirror. "I don't mind…but a boy would be so adorable…I can already feel myself holding him…" Tiff said as she looked down and put her hand on her stomach.

Tae chuckled and slipped under the covers, running her fingers through her dark hair. "Yah, I'd love to see a 3 year-old Tiffany playing with fabrics in your studio…" Tae mused, making Tiffany whine at the cute image as she slipped off her gown and puffed up the covers, getting in next to Tae.

Tae smiled and slipped her hand across Tiff's waist, the touch feeling so much more significant now. Tiff giggled and placed her hand over Tae's. "Have you told anyone else?" Tae asked as she kissed Tiff's shoulder. Tiff shook her head and got comfortable under the covers. "I think we should tell your parents though…I need your mom's help with this…" Tiff said softly as she pressed her forehead against Tae's. They both realised that Tiffany's mother wouldn't be there to see their children. It made them both gulp but Tae smiled with a nod and kissed Tiff's forehead.

"I can't believe this is us right now baby…we were those goofy college kids…carefree and young…now we're gonna be parents…it's crazy…" Tiff mused as she rolled onto her back. Tae sniggered into her neck and rubbed along her waist, a fuzzy feeling creeping into her heart. "I love you…" Tae mumbled, making Tiff smile and look over at her as she nuzzled her nose into Tiff's cheek. "I love you too…" Tiff said before kissing Tae's lips gently.

Tae frowned and kissed Tiff back, cupping her cheek and capturing her lips. Tae pulled away and caught Tiff's top lip between her lips. "Yah…are you really in the mood right now?" Tae mumbled cutely with wide eyes. Tiff gave an eyesmile and laughed. "Baby…you're a doctor…don't you know that pregnant women are like permanently horny…" Tiff mumbled in between kissing Tae's lips.

Tae sniggered and pulled her closer under the covers. "Wow Fany…" Tae laughed out before leaning in to kiss Tiff slowly. They were lying on their sides facing each other as their kisses got more intense. Tiffany frowned as she cupped Tae's neck to pull her closer. She let out a soft moan when Tae slipped her hand into her underwear, rubbing her pussy up and down gently.

Tae breathed against her lips as she moved her fingers up and down slowly. "You're so beautiful baby…" Tae mumbled against her lips as she eased her fingers past Tiff's outer lips. Tiff gasped and gripped into Tae's shirt before sliding her hand down Tae's abs and mirroring what Tae was doing to her.

Tae groaned softly and bit into her bottom lip, squeezing her eyes shut as Tiff touched her. "Fany…" Tae moaned out as Tiff caressed her clit gently. Tiff gulped and pressed her forehead against Tae's as they lay together. Tiff closed her eyes and leaned in to kiss Tae, both of them breathing in the same air as their touches got more intimate.

Tae squeezed her eyes shut as she concentrated on rubbing Tiff's clit in gentle circles and Tiff bit her lip as she stroked Tae's slippery pussy up and down. "I'm so close…don't stop baby…" Tae panted out breathlessly as she buried her face into Tiff's neck and bit into her skin.

Tiff kissed Tae cheek and breathed against her skin, unable to vocalise how she felt in that intimate moment. She whimpered and groaned softly as Tae flicked her clit gently, driving her crazy. "Tae…I'm…Taeyeon!" Tiff moaned breathlessly as Tae pressed her fingers to her clit, gently hitting all Tiff's pleasure spots.

Tiff's body jerked and shuddered against Tae as she came and she gave Tae's clit a perfect upward stroke, sending Tae hurdling to her climax after groaning her name in pleasure. Tae hissed and bit down hard onto Tiff's neck, leaving purple and pink bite marks on her skin as she came.

Tae groaned and kissed Tiff's skin gently, feeling exhausted and satisfied. She slipped her hand out of Tiff's underwear and caressed Tiff's waist under the covers. They were both breathing heavily, their chests heaving and their bodies trying to recover. Tiff could barely open her eyes and she kissed Tae's forehead after running her wet fingertips up and under Tae's shirt, along her back and waist.

Once they had both recovered, Tae sighed and shuffled back to her pillow, looking into Tiff's eyes in their dimly lit bedroom. They didn't say a word but their eyes communicated how close they felt in that moment. Tiff smiled before leaning in and kissing Tae's lips in a sweet kiss, making Tae give a cute grin and caress her arm. Tiff kissed her one more time before turning around in Tae's arms and allowing Tae to wrap her arm around her waist, snuggling her comfortably until they both fell asleep.

The next month was blissful for the young couple as Tiff got into her second month of pregnancy. They had only told Tae's parents the good news as they were both waiting for the first trimester to pass without any complications.

Tiffany loved being pregnant and she would smile every time she looked in the mirror and saw the tiniest bump begin to form. Taeyeon did her best to cater for all of her Fany's weird cravings and deal with Tiff's roller coaster of hormones.

One night in particular that was memorable for Tae was when Tiffany asked for tuna kimbap…. "Baby, I'm gonna prepare dinner, is there anything else you want?" Tae called to the living room where Tiff was sitting as she washed her hands to prepare dinner. "Uh babe…could you put some chocolate sauce over the kimbap please?" Tiff called back casually, making Tae frown and raise her eyebrow.

"Neh?" Tae asked with her eyebrows and voice raised, she was utterly confused. Tiff then shuffled into the kitchen with a cute smile. "I know…it's weird and should be illegal but my body is asking for this right now baby…pleeease?" Tiff asked with a cute eyesmile as she leaned in to kiss Tae's cheek. Tae laughed her ahjumma laugh and nodded, beginning to cut up the vegetables for the kimbap.

It was a strange meal to say the least and it got even stranger when they were relaxing on the couch after dinner. Tae sipped her tea as they watched some random variety show. She was startled when Tiffany suddenly took the cup from her hands and set it on the coffee table in front of them before shifting to straddle Tae's hips.

Tiff touched Tae's cheeks and leaned in to give her a sloppy kiss. She took Tae's hand and led it down to between her legs. "Baby…" Tae mumbled between Tiff's kisses. "Fany…wait babe…" Tae said, gently putting her hand on Tiff's shoulder to get her to slow down. "What's wrong?" Tiff asked as she began to unbutton Tae's shirt and kiss her neck.

"Baby…we…we've done it every night this week…I've just worked a 20 hour shift…I can't…unless you wanna go for it while I'm sleeping…" Tae said with a snigger as she brushed her fingers through Tiff's black hair. Tiff pouted and kissed Tae's cheek. "It's not because my breath smells like tuna is it?" she asked as she kissed Tae's jawline. "Well…" Tae gulped, "…that's not helping either…" she said sheepishly, earning a gasp and a playful smack from Tiff.

"I'm sorry…I know…I just…I'm horny like all the time and seeing you in your cute shirts and tight jeans doesn't help me, Dr Kim…" Tiff said with a smile and a bite of her lip and she buttoned Tae's shirt up again and neatened it out. Tae groaned and threw her head back against the couch. "Oh my god! Why am I not 19 right now! Damnit!" Tae exclaimed, feeling frustrated by the entire situation.

Tiffany was about 2 and a half months along in her pregnancy when Tae came home at about 9 one evening to find her wife laying down on the sofa, half-asleep. They had been attending regular appointments at the gynaecologist and the couple were happier and close than they could ever remember being.

"Hi…" Tae whispered as she sat down next to Tiff, shifting Tiff's legs to be on her lap. "You're still up?" Tae asked as she ran a hand through Tiff's hair and kissed her forehead. "Yeah, I couldn't fall asleep without you next to me…" Tiff explained groggily, looking ridiculously adorable as she sat up and rubbed her eye sleepily. Tae smiled and kissed her nose. "Aw babe…ok, let me go and take a shower and then we'll head to bed ok?" Tae said, to which Tiff nodded and drowsily shuffled to their bedroom.

Tae smiled when she slipped in next her love, wrapping an arm around her protectively and kissing her lips. Tiff sighed and gave Tae a sleepy kiss back, nuzzling her nose into Tae's chest to get comfortable. "You smell nice Tae…good night…" Tiff breathed out before knocking out completely. Tae switched off the light and drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

Tae groaned in her sleep, reaching out to hold Tiffany closer to her that night. She frowned and cracked one eye open when she realised that she couldn't feel Fany in their bed. "Fany-ah..?" Tae groaned sleepily, rubbing her eyes and looking around the dark room. The clock on her nightstand said 1:26am. She switched on the bedside light and sat up, running her fingers through her hair, figuring Tiff must've gone to the bathroom, pregnant women did pee a lot after all.

She frowned and got out of their bed when she didn't hear any signs of Tiffany coming from the bathroom. Tae left their room to go and check on Tiff. She knocked on the bathroom door and folded her arms before resting her head on the door. "Fany-ah? Gwenchana? I need to pee too," she sniggered out tiredly.

Tae's eyes widened when she heard a whimper come from inside the bathroom. She was suddenly wide awake and she pushed the bathroom door open. The sight Taeyeon saw made her gasp in horror, clap her hand over her mouth and stand there paralysed for a good 5 seconds before her brain registered Tiffany standing there in a pool of her own blood that was dripping down her legs as she cried and leaned over the sink in agony.

"Tae…" Tiffany sobbed out, knocking Taeyeon back into action when she heard her love's broken voice. Tae ran over to her and tried to hold her up, almost slipping on the blood that was on the floor. She held Tiff's hand and looked into her tear-filled eyes with a concerned frown as Tiffany cried out to her. "Tae! I'm bleeding! The baby…our baby…." Tiff gasped before she collapsed onto the bathroom floor in a heap.

* * *

"Fany? Tiffany? Baby? No no no no no! Please baby…Fany please wake up…" Taeyeon sobbed as she held an unconscious Tiffany in her arms on their bathroom floor, which was covered with blood. Taeyeon sniffed and patted Tiff's cheek trying to get her to wake up but she was not responding. Tae was paralysed with fear and panic and her experience as a doctor temporarily flew out of her brain as she held her unconscious and pregnant wife in her arms.

Her logic and survival instincts soon kicked into action and she left Tiffany for a minute to go and call an ambulance. Tae could feel that Tiffany was still breathing, which was a relief but her heart went cold when she thought about what the blood meant and how much of it Tiffany had lost.

The ambulance soon arrived and Tiffany was rushed the emergency room at Seoul General Hospital, where Taeyeon worked. She followed the staff into the emergency room with Tiffany and tried to compose herself as their gynaecologist and Taeyeon's good friend, Dr Lee Jinki, informed her of Tiffany's condition.

"Taeyeon, the good news is that Tiffany is going to be ok, we have stabilised her and she passed out from the shock, anxiety and from losing a lot of blood. She should be awake in a few hours. The bad news is that she is very weak because of the blood loss and I'm…I'm afraid the baby didn't make it…I'm so sorry Taeyeon…" Jinki explained as he hugged Taeyeon who sobbed in his arms quietly.

The news hit Taeyeon like a speeding truck when Jinki left her to tend to Tiffany and to give her a chance to process everything. She sat on a chair in the waiting area and cried as she stared blankly ahead. She didn't know what to do or how to break this news to Tiffany, her heart was crushed and she was still trying to get over the shock of her wife collapsing into her arms.

It was now about 5am and Taeyeon was sitting at Tiffany's bedside, exhausted but not wanting to be asleep when she wakes up. She touched Tiff's cheek as Tiff slept soundly, not moving at all. Taeyeon started to think about what would have happened if she had lost Tiffany and if she could've done anything to help her in the hours before. She cried some more as she watched over Tiffany before sighing. She decided to take a walk to get herself some coffee and call her mother to break the news.

"Eomma?" Tae said into her phone, trying to stop her voice from cracking. "Taeyeon-ah? What's wrong my child, you sound stressed," Tae's mom always knew when she was going through something. "Fany…Fany um…we lost the baby eomma…" Tae breathed out, failing to hold back her tears and wiping her eyes with her sleeve as she told her mom what happened as Mrs Kim gasped and cried on the other line.

"Taeyeon we're coming to you right now! No I don't want to hear it! You need me…you both do…please wait at the hospital…I will take care of everything," Tae's mom insisted. "Neh eomma…thank you…eomma but how should I…how should I tell her when she wakes up?" Tae asked helplessly, trying to avoid crushing Tiffany's heart the way hers was shattered. "Taeyeon-ah…she is your wife and you know her best…you will know the best way to tell her gently…stay strong my child…I will see you soon," Tae's mother said comfortingly.

Tae sighed and gloomily walked back into Tiff's room with her coffee. Tiff was still asleep and she was hooked up to many drips and machines to monitor her progress. Tae sat down and frowned as she took Tiffany's hand in hers, caressing her fingers and she kissed the back of her hand, feeling empty and helpless. They had so many plans and now everything was shattered.

Tae zoned out and almost fell asleep but she was suddenly startled when she felt Tiff squeeze her hand and let out a groggy groan. "Taeyeon…where's Taeyeon…" Tiff drowsily mumbled, barely able to speak. "Hey baby…I'm right here…" Tae whispered with a relieved smile as she kissed Tiff's forehead and her eyes began to well with tears again. Tiff could barely open her eyes and she shifted slightly at the slightly uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, her insides felt wrecked and she felt so drained.

"I'm so happy you're ok…I love you so much…" Tae sniffed as she pressed her lips to Tiff's forehead and closed her eyes letting her tears fall. Tiff sighed and tried to figure out where she was and what had happened before she gripped Tae's hand and suddenly gasped, holding her stomach. "Tae! The baby! Is the baby ok?" Tiff shouted, looking into Tae's wet eyes in horror.

Tae bit into her trembling lip and gripped Tiffany's hand tighter. She looked down and shook her head, her tears falling when she heard Tiffany cry out in a broken whisper in sadness. Tae looked up and moved closer to Tiffany and pressed her forehead against her cheek as they cried together, Tiff was gripping into her hand tightly as she sobbed for their loss.

"Shh…it's gonna be ok…we're gonna be ok….shh…I know it hurts…I'm right here…" Tae sobbed out, nodding against Tiff's cheek as she held her in her arms, trying to comfort her. Tiff was inconsolable and she was mumbling incoherently in between her sobs. Tae could feel her chest caving in, as if her heart was really breaking. She held Tiffany's hand as tight as she could and nuzzled her nose against her cheek as they wept together for their unborn child.

"Tae…I loved him…I loved him so much…" Tiff sobbed out as she clenched her fist over her stomach, feeling hollow and helpless. Tae gripped Tiff's hand on her stomach and nodded as she sniffed. "I know…me too…I loved him too…" Tae said as she kissed the side of Tiff's head. Neither of them knew how they were going to move passed this.

They sat together for another 20 minutes, just crying and not saying a word as they mourned for their baby. Taeyeon didn't know what to say and she could see that Tiff felt nothing but sadness. Tae felt so helpless, wishing she could just snap her fingers and reverse the entire incident to take away Tiff's pain.

"Knock knock…" came a kind voice from the hospital room door. Taeyeon immediately looked up and recognised the voice as her mother's. She sighed in relief as she watched her mother, father and older brother file into the hospital room with flowers and teddies for Tiff.

Tae's mom went over to the bed and hugged Tiffany tight, whispering words of encouragement into her ear, which Tiff just took in and didn't respond to. She was still in shock from what had happened. Tae's mom turned to Tae and held out her arms, making Tae lunge forward and bury herself into the embrace, breaking down her strong wall and sobbing like a baby.

Mrs Kim ushered Tae out of the room so they could talk alone for a while and Tiff just stared blankly ahead, her tears still flowing after finding out that she had had a miscarriage. "Taeyeonnie…gwenchana?" Tae's mum asked as she tucked Tae's hair behind her ear. Tae looked up with her teary eyes and shook her head, making her mom hug her again. She cried into her mum's shoulder and held her tight. "What are we gonna do eomma…what are we gonna do…" Tae sobbed out sadly.

"Well first, we're gonna go home to your place and get a change of clothes for Tiffany, then you're gonna take a shower and come back here to support your wife Taeyeon, ok?" Mrs Kim said as she kissed her daughter's forehead. Tae nodded and wiped her eyes with her sleeve again, sniffling as they went back into Tiff's room. "Babe…we're gonna get you a change of clothes ok…I'll be right back…" Tae said as she squeezed Tiff's hand. Tiff didn't even turn to look at her, she just stared blankly out of the window as Tae's father and brother watched over her. She was a wreck.

Taeyeon sighed heavily when she unlocked the door of their apartment, the memories of the last few hours still fresh in her mind. She froze with wide eyes when she got to the bathroom door and saw some blood still on the floor. Tae's mum quickly tried to distract her. "You go and pack Fany's clothes and I'll clean this up before you shower then I'll make you something quick to eat…go on dear," Tae's mum insisted as she stood in Tae's kitchen after Tae got dressed. Tae nodded and slumped away to do what she had to.

About 30 minutes had passed and Mrs Kim was beginning to get worried when she hadn't heard Tae moving around in their bedroom. She cautiously opened the bedroom door and peeked inside. "Taeyeon-ah?" she gasped when she saw Tae sitting on the floor in a corner of their bedroom, holding one of Tiffany's jerseys and sobbing with her knees pulled up to her chest.

"My baby girl…I'm so sorry about all of this…" Mrs Kim said as she sat next to Tae and wrapped her up in a hug. "You have to be strong for Tiffany, I know it's hard but you have to be strong for her…she needs you now ok?" Mrs Kim said as she kissed the top of Tae's head. "But who's gonna be strong for me eomma? Our baby…we lost our baby…I should've done more, I should've woken up sooner…" Tae sobbed out in her mother's arms. "Yah, there was nothing more you could've done and…I'll be strong for you ok? You've got to be there for Tiffany right now…She needs you Tae-ah…" Mrs Kim said, making Taeyeon promise to be strong for Tiff during this terrible ordeal.

Tae felt a bit better as they made their way back to the hospital. Her family soon left and she stayed the night sleeping by Tiffany's side, not wanting to leave her for a second. Tiff would wake up groaning and then start to cry again when she remembered that their baby was gone. Tae would just hold her hand and try to comfort her and soothe her back to sleep. It was the most painful experience they had been through and they both felt helpless.

After 3 days of treatment, Tiffany was discharged from the hospital and Taeyeon took 2 weeks off to take care of her and sort out the house and her studio while she was resting. They barely spoke to each other, Tiffany would cry herself to sleep and refuse to get out of bed despite Tae trying to make her feel better. Tae would drive herself crazy, her thoughts running away with her as she tried to understand what Tiffany was going through.

Tae concluded that Tiffany was in a state of depression, she refused to eat, leave the house or speak to Tae about what she was feeling. It was a horrible time and their apartment felt like a ghost town, the two of them just passing each other without any words.

Tae would try and hold Tiff close at night and ask her to talk about how she was feeling but Tiff would simply push Tae away and roll over, not offering any explanation to Tae. It was beginning to hurt and cause a strain on their relationship. Tae knew that Tiff somehow blamed herself for what happened despite Tae telling her that they couldn't have done anything to prevent it. She also knew that there was no way she could even begin to understand the pain and loss that Tiff felt. If it was worse than what Tae was feeling then it must have been a recurring nightmare for Tiff.

About 3 weeks after Tiff's miscarriage, Tae came home from work at around 7pm and she thought she would take Tiff out for dinner. "Fany? I'm home…" Tae called, trying to sound cheerful and make this a positive night for them. She hung up her coat and made her way to their bedroom to find Tiff sleeping in the dark, her back facing Tae.

Tae sighed and felt her chest squeeze when she saw how sad Tiffany still was. She was lying there in a heap, she hadn't gotten out of bed the entire day and Tae wasn't even sure if she had eaten anything. Tae took in a deep breath and refused to let anything falter her good spirit. She went over to Tiff and wrapped an arm around her waist, kissing her cheek from behind and trying to snuggle up against her. "Tae…don't…" Tiff said softly and she threw the covers back over herself. She didn't even look at Tae and she removed Tae's arm from around her waist.

Tae frowned and gulped, still willing herself to try and make this night into something good. "I thought we could go out to dinner…my treat…" Tae said, putting on a cute smile as she stared at Tiff's back, just hoping she would turn around and leap into Tae's arms with her perfect laugh and beautiful eyesmile, as if none of the last 3 weeks had ever happened.

"Fany? Did you hear me? I said I thought we could…" Tae began before Tiff snapped at her. "I don't wanna go out ok…I can't," Tiff mumbled sadly as she opened her eyes, feeling Taeyeon's presence behind her.

"Tiffany, you haven't left this apartment in 3 weeks, it's not healthy baby, please…let's go out? Even if it's just for a little while…please Fany," Tae pleaded, beginning to get desperate and concerned that Tiff was slipping deeper into some kind of depression. Tae reached out to caress Tiff's arm but Tiff pulled away quickly and swatted Tae's arm away. Tae felt hurt and confused and frustrated that she couldn't help Tiff get over this.

"Fine, we don't have to go out…will you at least watch a movie with me?" Tae asked with a sigh, just wanting Tiff to get out of bed and think about something other than their dead unborn child. Tiff turned around and sat up, looking at Tae with an angry frown. "You don't get it do you? You can't just make me forget about this with dinner and a movie and make me smile to make yourself feel better…it happened Taeyeon…our child is dead…" Tiffany blurted out in anger and frustration.

Tae gasped and backed away, a lump beginning to form in her throat as the memories of that night came flooding back. "Fany…I…I'm just trying to help you…tell me how to help you…please…" Tae said sadly, her eyes beginning to well with tears. Tiff frowned again and held her knees up to her chest. "You can't…you can't help me…I did it…I killed our baby…I was too weak to carry him…I did it…" Tiff said over and over, her tears starting to fall and her voice breaking with sadness.

Tae shook her head and moved onto the bed to comfort her, wrapping her up in a hug and rocking her gently. "Don't say that…it wasn't your fault baby…Fany…please stop doing this…stop blaming yourself…you're hurting yourself…we need to move on from this…we have to try…" Tae said as she cried with Tiff, not knowing how to process these raw emotions.

"I…I think we need some time apart Tae…I can't do this…every time I look at you I think of him…of what happened and I…I can't move passed it like this…" Tiff cried out as she unwrapped Tae's arms from around her. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry for everything…please…just go…you deserve better than this Taeyeon…" Tiff said in a shaky whisper as she cried.

Tae looked at her with wide teary eyes and sniffed, not even comprehending what Tiffany was saying to her as the initial shock took over. "Fany…what are you saying? I love you…please don't do this…don't shut me out…please baby…I love you…please just…just talk to me…tell me what's going on…I don't wanna leave…I can't leave you…we need each other…" Tae sobbed as she cupped Tiff's cheek, swiped her tears away and tried to kiss her lips desperately but Tiff pushed her away as she cried too.

"Tae…no…I need some space…I love you too but I can't be a part of us right now…it hurts too much…I…I'm sorry…" Tiff said in between her sobs as she held Tae's wrists. Taeyeon sniffled and hung her head, her world was falling apart and she didn't know what to do. They sat there for a long time, just crying quietly, each of them left with their own scary thoughts.

"Is this really what you want?" Tae mumbled as she stood up and wiped her eyes and sobbed. Tiff looked up at her, her eyes red and full of tears. They just stared at each other and Tae knew what it meant when Tiff didn't say another word. Tae squeezed her eyes shut and wiped her tears away before letting out a heavy sigh and packing a bag to stay with her parents for a while. Tiffany couldn't stop her tears and she curled up into a corner of their bed and sobbed herself to sleep when she heard the front door click shut as Taeyeon left for…how long…neither of them knew.

* * *

It had been 2 days…2 entire days since Taeyeon had had any contact with Tiffany. She lay on her bed, contemplating their life together and how they could possibly be apart at such a life-changing time. She felt her heart constrict at the thought of not being with Tiffany anymore.

Taeyeon was in shock about what had happened. Of course they had fights before but not like this…now they were married and together for 9 years and…they had lost a baby, this was serious. Tae sighed and frowned sadly as she thought about what Tiff might be doing at that moment. She curled up even more under the covers when she realised that Tiff must be hurting even more than she was. She grabbed her phone and typed with a sniff.

 _Message sent: "Fany…I know you don't want me around but at least text me back so I know you're ok…please…"_

Tae dropped her phone onto her chest and looked up at the ceiling, waiting for a reply. She didn't care if Tiff didn't want her there, she would care about Tiffany until the day she died no matter how much Tiff tried to push her away. Tae put her hand over her eyes and sighed deeply, feeling a lump form in her throat and her head throb when she thought about what they had been through.

She was startled when her phone beeped with a message. Tae opened the message with wide eyes and bit into her lip as she read.

 _Message from Tiffany: "…_ _L_ _…"_

Tae let a tear fall and she tossed her phone aside. She was about to roll over and shut everything out when the bedroom door creaked open. "Taeyeon-ah? I brought you some ginger tea, love…" Tae's mom offered as she shuffled into Tae's teenager-esque room and sat at the side of her bed.

Tae looked up at her mom from her pillow and mumbled a "thanks" before sitting up to have her tea. "Eottosaeyeo? How are you feeling?" her mum asked as she comfortingly ran her fingers through Tae's hair. Tae closed her eyes and she sighed before shaking her head and staring into her teacup.

"What if she wants to split up? What am I gonna do?" Tae asked her mother flatly. She was tired of crying, she felt empty and useless. She had failed Tiffany and their child as a wife, mother and doctor, she couldn't protect them from this hurt and she didn't know how to go back to normal.

"Anniyo anniyo," Tae's mum said as she shook her head vigorously. "There's no way you two will split up, she's your soulmate Taeyeon-ah. You know you're meant to be together. This is just a hardship that you both have to move past. All couples go through these things, I promise," Tae's mom offered as she squeezed Taeyeon's hand reassuringly.

"But you didn't see her mom…lying there every day…it's not her…it's not my Tiffany…she's broken and I…I don't know how to fix her…I just feel so helpless like I can't understand what she needs…" Tae explained sadly, pressing down on her eyelids to stop the tears that were about to fall. Tae's mom hushed her and hugged her tightly.

"Yah you'll see…she'll call you soon. She loves you Taeyeon and maybe being apart will make her realise how much she needs you…how much you both need each other…" Tae's mom explained wisely. Tae nodded and tried to have some hope that Tiff would come to her senses and ask her to come back. Tiffany was her world, her everything and Tae couldn't eat or sleep, knowing that they were apart because of something so sad.

Back at the apartment Tiffany's sadness was consuming her. She was alone and she felt guilty about what had happened between her and Taeyeon and about their baby. She was still devastated and she was clueless about how to begin recovering from this.

She could hardly eat or sleep as her thoughts ran at their own pace, analysing and rethinking the harsh words she and Tae had shared before she asked Taeyeon to leave. She ignored Tae's calls and messages and cried herself to sleep for those two…or three nights…she wasn't even sure anymore.

It was a rainy night when Tiff decided to make herself some food. She gloomily emerged from the bedroom and slumped around in the kitchen, tossing some Froot Loops and milk into a bowl without a care. As she ate, perhaps the sugar gave her the urge to drag herself to the living room and switch on the tv. Tiff surfed through the various channels and sighed, looking around when she realised there was nothing worth watching.

It felt weird being alone in their large space and she found herself missing Taeyeon sauntering around and shouting random cute things at her as she passed. Now there was nothing…silence…emptiness. Tiff shook her head to rid herself of thoughts of Tae and she decided to just press play on whatever DVD was in the machine. She figured Tae had probably left in some Disney movie and it was likely to cheer her up a little.

Tiff ate a spoonful of Froot Loops and pressed play, frowning when what came on the screen looked familiar…it looked a lot like…their apartment…their living room. She froze when she realised that it was a short video of Tae's last birthday party at home. Yoona, Jessica, Donghae and Tae's family were all there.

Tiff watched with wide eyes as screen-Tiffany gave Tae a cute kiss on the cheek before giggling and beginning her speech for her love after Jessica who was filming had screamed for her to do so. Tiff gulped as she watched herself express her love for Tae, still looking shy after all those years together.

"Hmm…Taeyeon…what can I say about this creature next to me…" the Tiffany on the screen joked as Tae punched her shoulder in protest to her teasing. "Taeyeon…baby…I love you…more than words can describe, you've changed my life and I really can't imagine going a day without being with you. You make me feel so special and loved and I'm really grateful for everything you've done for me. We've been through a lot together and I just…I wanna spend my life with you…I don't need anyone or anything else. I hope you have an amazing birthday and…please don't get too drunk so we can have sex later!" screen-Tiffany joked, resulting in a whole lot of hoots and hollers from the small crowd of their closest friends.

Tiff watched as Taeyeon blushed and laughed, holding her around the waist protectively and kissing her cheek. She looked so adorable with that stupid birthday hat on and Tiff wanted to just switch this video off because it hurt too much to see how they used to be. "Yah Tae, give us a speech jusaeyo?" Jessica said from behind the camera. "Neh…" screen-Taeyeon said as she cleared her throat and held Tiffany close to her.

"Thank you all for coming. I know I'm getting old but all of you keep me going and keep me young…I'm very grateful to be able to spend my birthday…every birthday like this…I feel very blessed. Mum, dad, Jiwoong, Haeyeon…I love you all and thank you for believing in me always. Tippani…my Fany-ah…" Taeyeon said as she locked her arms around Tiff and kissed her cheek. Screen-Tiffany had the brightest eyesmile while Tiffany watched on with tears forming in her eyes.

"Baby…you are…the most amazing person I have ever known. It still shocks me that you're mine sometimes. I feel like I don't deserve you…I love you with everything I have and I know for a fact that if we're together, then we can make it through whatever the universe throws at us. I don't want to go a day without loving you Fany…thank you for being my vitamin…life without you wouldn't be life really…and I promise I won't get too drunk!" Tae said with her ahjumma laugh as she smiled against Tiff's cheek, kissing her gently as the crowd cheered.

Tiffany sat on the sofa in tears. She couldn't believe that she had watched that video by chance and her heart broke when she thought about what she and Tae were going through after seeing how happy they used to be. She ran her hands through her hair as she thought about Taeyeon. They couldn't split up…neither of them would survive without the other and without Taeyeon, she had nothing, no one to support her, no one to share her life with.

Tiff felt a wave of guilt hit her when she realised how wrong her actions were. She sighed and looked up, feeling the tears pool in her eyes. What was she thinking when she pushed Taeyeon away? The baby was as much Tae's as it was hers. She had no right to minimise the hurt that Tae was experiencing. They needed each other, Tiffany couldn't deny that she needed Tae there with her.

She suddenly began to panic when the thought of Tae not forgiving her passed through her mind. She looked down into her almost-empty bowl of fruit loops and paused when she saw just one pink and one orange piece of the ring-shaped cereal floating around in the bowl. Tiff bit her lip with a sad smile as she recalled how Tae has proposed to her that random Saturday morning with a pink Froot Loop serving as a temporary ring.

Tiff felt her cold heart suddenly start to warm up to the thought of Taeyeon and she stared ahead, deep in thought as she played with the wedding ring on her finger. She missed Taeyeon…she missed so much about her, the way she was always so happy to see her after work, her kisses and stupid jokes, the way she was so protective over her and their random conversations about life. Tiff felt her heart race and she knew she had to do something to make things right….

Taeyeon groaned as her phone vibrated loudly on her bedside table. She rubbed her eyes sleepily and checked her clock. 12:09am….God, who was calling at this hour? Didn't the hospital know she was all the way in Jeonju, Tae thought as she yawned before absent-mindedly answering her phone and temporarily forgetting about her and Tiff's situation for a second before she heard the voice on the other line.

"Yeobsaeyeo?" Tae croaked out as she leaned on one elbow and rubbed her eye. She hadn't slept properly in about 4 days, ever since she and Tiffany separated. "Tae…" the husky voice on the other line said. Tae immediately woke up and sat up when she heard Tiffany's voice.

"Fany…are you ok?" Tae stuttered out, running a hand through her dark hair. "Tae…I..." Tiff stuttered out as she sat in the dark, unable to fall asleep. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Tae asked in concern after hearing Tiff's broken voice. "Tae…come home please…I can't be alone anymore…please come home…I need you and…I'm sorry…" Tiff said as she started to cry.

Tae gave a heavy sigh of relief and anxiety at the conversation they would have to have when they met again. "I'll be there in a few hours ok?" Tae said, making the decision to drive right then. Tiff sniffled on the other end. "Tae…wait!" she said before Tae dropped the call. "Neh?" Tae asked softly. "I...I love you…" Tiff breathed out, making Tae squeeze her eyes shut and cry silently. "I love you too baby…I'll see you soon…" Tae said, a sad smile coming to her lips.

Taeyeon quickly packed up her things and grabbed her car keys to head home. It was about 12:30am and she slipped on her jacket, getting ready for the long drive back to Seoul. "You're leaving?" Tae jumped when she heard her mom's voice coming from the kitchen.

"Eomma! Wow, you scared me!" Tae said with a sigh as she held her chest and smiled. "Neh…uh…she called like you said she would…she asked me to come home…" Tae explained as her mom made herself some tea. Mrs Kim gave a knowing smile and nodded her head. "Are you sure you don't want to leave in the morning rather?" she asked in concern, it was really late and not the safest time to go on a 3 hour drive.

Tae just gave her mom a blank stare and she smiled when her mom shook her head and laughed. "You know, the moment I saw you two together all those years ago, I knew, Taeyeon. I knew from the way you looked at her that she was the one," Mrs Kim said as she walked over to where Tae was standing.

"You're a good person Taeyeon-ah, and so is Tiffany. I hope you both find the happiness you need. Go to her and make things right!" Mrs Kim said as she gave Tae a tight hug and kissed the top of her head. Tae nodded as she shed a few tears and thanked her mom for everything she had done before getting into her car and heading home.

It was about 4am by the time Taeyeon reached their apartment in Apgeujeong. She quietly unlocked the door and slipped inside, finding the apartment in darkness. She dropped her keys, her bag and jacket and headed to their bedroom, figuring Tiff must have fallen asleep while waiting for her to arrive. She creaked their bedroom door open and slipped inside quietly.

Tae looked around the room and suddenly thought about all the happy times they had shared in there. Countless laughs and intimate moments, their small fights and the times they made up. She gulped when her eyes fell on Tiffany's body snuggled under the covers, fast asleep. She wondered how Tiffany was feeling, had she gotten over it, was she more depressed than before or was she going to be positive. Tae had no idea.

Tae gingerly sat down on the side of the bed that Tiff was sleeping on. She gulped and turned the bedside light on before taking Tiff's hand in her own and kissing it gently. She frowned sadly when she noticed that Tiff's face was stained with tears…she had cried herself to sleep again and Tae felt helpless.

Tiff frowned in her sleep when she felt Tae's gentle kisses on her hand. Tae closed her eyes and leaned forward, planting a sweet kiss on Tiff's forehead, making Tiff whimper and wake up slowly. "…Tae…?" Tiff croaked out. "Hey baby…I'm right here…" Tae said with a sad smile as she stroked Tiff's hair. Tiff gulped and stared at Tae sitting at her side through her half-lidded eyes.

Tiff suddenly sat up and wrapped her arms around Tae's neck, hugging her tightly and burying her face into the crook of Tae's neck as she sobbed quietly. "Tae…baby I'm so sorry…I love you…please forgive me…" Tiff mumbled into Tae's neck, wetting Tae's skin with her tears. Tae squeezed her eyes shut and locked her arms around Tiff, rubbing her back to soothe her sobs.

Tiff sniffed and pulled away, pressing her forehead against Tae's. "I'm sorry for pushing you away…It was stupid…I wasn't thinking straight…I love you Taeyeon…I love you…" Tiff cried out in her hoarse voice. Tae swiped Tiff's tears away with her thumbs and pulled away to look at her. "Hey it's ok…I love you too…" Tae said with a sad smile and a nod.

"No it's not ok!" Tiff said as she shook her head sadly and held Tae's wrists. "He was your baby too…he was yours too and I sent you away…I didn't think of how you were hurting too…it hurts so much Tae…it still hurts," Tiff said as she cried quietly. Taeyeon nodded and wrapped her up into another hug. "Shh…I know it hurts…I know Fany but I'm here and we're gonna get through it together ok? I'm here for you always baby…please let me love you and be here for you…" Tae said through her tears and she kissed Tiff's cheek as they cried together.

Tiffany sobbed and hugged Tae closer, feeling relieved that she was back in her arms. She pulled away and looked into Tae's sad eyes and sniffed back her tears, dropping her head to look down at their joined hands. She played with Tae's wedding ring and then wiped her eyes before looking up at Tae. Tiff gulped and leaned forward to plant a gentle kiss on Tae's lips, Tae's eyes drooping closed for a second.

Tiff leaned in again and this time she cupped Tae's cheek before kissing her lips softly. Tae inhaled sharply and held Tiff's arm as they kissed, tilting her head when she felt Tiff's tongue brush along her top lip. "Babe…wait…" Tae asked as she pulled away and looked into Tiff's eyes. "Maybe we should talk first…I…" Tae started before Tiff interrupted her with another succulent kiss. "We can talk later…I'm tired of talking…and crying…and feeling so empty Tae…please…I need you…" Tiff said as she shed more tears and pleaded with Tae, kissing her palm gently.

Tae gulped and wiped away her tears again before leaning in and kissing Tiff delicately, brushing their lips together and placing her hands on Tiff's waist as they moved back onto the bed. Tae instinctively ran her hands up Tiff's shirt, sighing at the feel of her soft, warm skin before she slid Tiff's sleep shirt up her body and tossed it aside.

Tae looked down and Tiff followed her eyes as she watched Tae run her fingertips along her neck and breasts before wrapping an arm around her waist. "Beautiful…you're so beautiful Fany…" Tae breathed out as she lowered them down so that she was on top with Tiffany underneath her. Tiff sighed as Tae settled her waist between her legs and kissed her neck.

Tiff slid her fingertips up Tae's back and lifted her sweater, forcing Tae to sit up and slip it off. She leaned back down and caught Tiff's lips in a sweet kiss. "I missed you…so much…" Tiff whispered when Tae pulled back to look into her eyes. She brushed her palm across Tae's cheek and Tae smiled, leaning into the gentle touch.

Tae pulled Tiff's top lip gently and kissed her slowly as she slid her hand down Tiff's waist and into her underwear. Tiff gasped into her mouth when she felt Tae's fingers against her skin. "Baby…are you…are you sure about this?" Tae mumbled against her lips before going any further. She wasn't sure where Tiff's mind was in terms of them being intimate after everything that had happened.

Tiff bit into her bottom lip and pushed Tae's hand against her pussy, making Tae stroke her up and down. Tae bit her own lip and looked into her eyes before Tiff sighed and pulled Tae down for another kiss. Tiff let out a soft moan against Tae's lips and spread her legs wider when Tae gently circled her opening.

Tae groaned before slipping a finger into Tiffany and burying her face into Tiff's neck when she felt how wet Tiff was. "You feel…amazing…" Tae breathed out as she felt her finger get sucked in gently as Tiff moaned and bucked her hips. They got into a gentle rhythm as Tae began to gently thrust her fingers in and out of Tiff, their bodies rocking together slowly.

Tiff whimpered and didn't open her eyes as Tae kissed her jawline and suckled the skin on her neck as she caressed her pussy. She held Tae's head against her neck and gasped as Tae's thrusts got harder, Tae breathing deeply against her neck.

Tiff began to moan and squirm as her hips bucked into Tae. "Taeyeon…" she whispered as she locked her legs around Tae's waist and dug her nails into Tae's shoulder blades. Tae grunted into her neck and lifted her head to catch Tiff's lips in a sloppy kiss before slipping her fingers out and stroking Tiff's clit in the slowest strokes.

Tiffany groaned and hissed, mumbling Tae's name over and over before her body went rigid and her breath hitched as she came hard against Tae's fingers. Tae gripped into Tiff's waist and gently rubbed her clit as she came hard crashing and thrashing from her orgasm. Tiffany's hips rose off the bed and her breath shuddered as her climax ripped through her body.

Tae bit into Tiff's neck and gently pulled at her pussy lips as her orgasm died down. Tiff twitched and trembled against Tae's body as she tried to recover. She squeezed her eyes shut and shed tears, feeling overwhelmed from the emotional rollercoaster they had been through. Tae felt Tiff's warm tear hit her cheek and she lifted her head to try and comfort her love.

"Fany-ah…don't cry…I love you…I love you so much baby…" Tae said as she kissed Tiff's eyelids and wiped her tears away. Tiff sobbed harder when Tae kissed her forehead and she held Tae close as Tae hushed her and kissed her cheek to comfort her. "Shh…it's gonna be ok…I promise you…"Tae said softly as Tiff hugged her close and cried into her shoulder.

The emotions between them were overwhelming them both and Tae just hugged Tiffany in her arms until she stopped crying. When Tiff was finally silent, Tae sighed and she felt their heartbeats against her chest as they lay together, she could feel them reconnecting but there was still so much to deal with.

Tiff shifted and Tae took it as a signal to roll off of her and wrap her arm around Tiff's waist from behind as Tiff just snuggled up to her instinctively. Tae brushed her lips against Tiff's shoulder and planted a sweet kiss on her shoulder blade as they held each other. They shared no more words and Tiff just simply intertwined her fingers with Tae's that were wrapped around her waist and they both fell asleep almost instantly.

Tiffany rubbed her eyes as she woke the next morning, feeling groggy and exhausted. She was grateful that she had at least one proper night of sleep in the last week. She sighed as she played with Tae's fingers that were wrapped around her waist. She was so relieved to have Tae back home and she knew they had to start moving on from this terrible experience. They had to see it as something that would make them stronger as a couple.

Tiff smiled when she felt Tae plant a gentle kiss on her back and her neck. "Morning beautiful…" Tae said as she kissed behind Tiff's ear. "Hey baby…" Tiff groaned as she turned in Tae's arms to face her. Tiff felt her heart sink when she finally saw Taeyeon in the light of day. Her eyes were puffy and sunken in, probably from crying and she had dark rings around her eyes, probably from not being able to sleep.

"I'm sorry for hurting you when you were the only one who understood how I felt…" Tiff confessed as she kissed Tae's palm. Tae smiled and kissed her forehead. "It's ok…it's over now…I love you Fany…" Tae said with a gentle smile as she cupped Tiff's cheek. "I love you too…more than you'll ever know…" Tiff said as she held Tae's hand against her cheek.

"Tae…you've always said that we can make it through anything together…did you mean that?" Tiff asked with her eyebrows raised innocently. Tae smiled and nodded. "Neh…with all my heart…we're gonna be ok…" Tae said confidently with a nod.

"I've been thinking and I…I wanna try again…I want us to try again…for a baby…" Tiff explained slowly, watching Tae's reaction carefully. Tae's eyes widened and she gulped. "Babe…are you sure about this? Fany, there's no rush, we don't have to…" Tae began to worry before Tiff kissed her lips with a smile. "Not right now pabo…in a few months but I definitely want to…for us…for our family…" Tiff said as she gazed into Tae's eyes.

"Baby, I'll support whatever decision you make…as long as we're together, that's all that matters to me," Tae said with a smile and they shared a sweet kiss. "I really missed you Fany…I missed the real you…I want us to be like how we used to be…" Tae admitted as she held Tiff closer under the covers. "I want the same thing Tae…I miss us just being…us," Tiff said with a frown. "Well let's change that then, let me take you out for breakfast hm? Get some fresh air?" Tae suggested with a cute smile. "I'd like that…" Tiff said with a bright eyesmile as she watched Tae's excitement. "Omo, there's my Fany-ah!" Tae exclaimed before tackling her into a playful kiss, which made Tiff squeal and laugh loudly as Tae tickled her.

The next few months saw the couple reuniting and getting back to a healthy place in their relationship where they were both happy and still in love with each other. They would have romantic dinners every second night, go out with friends or family almost every weekend and they were both working hard in their jobs, trying to build their life together into something great.

Tae was reluctant to go through with it but she agreed when Tiff suggested that they return to Dr Lee Jinki to discuss going through the artificial insemination process again. Tae offered to go through the tests to check if she would be more suitable to carry their baby but unfortunately, the doctor informed them that Tiffany was much more fertile than Tae and the pregnancy was more likely to be successful if Tiff was the one carrying the baby.

They were both scared and nervous and Tae didn't react at all like the first time Tiff told her she was pregnant. "Don't you want this Tae?" Tiffany asked in anger as she frowned at Taeyeon. Taeyeon had just nodded and said a slow "ok…" when Tiff told her she was pregnant again. "Baby, of course I do…I'm just worried that's all. But we have to be positive too. I'm sorry about the way I reacted, I'm just concerned," Tae said as she dropped her head dejectedly.

Tiff frowned and sighed heavily. She understood where Tae was coming from. She went up to Tae and hugged her, wanting to avoid another painful and useless fight during a time when they were supposed to be supporting each other. They left it at that and carried on living their lives, trying not to expect the worst.

Weeks passed and then months passed and before they both knew it, they were celebrating Tiffany's fifth month of pregnancy at Tae's parents' home in Jeonju. The couple were ecstatic and relieved that they were in the safe zone and they could now move on to properly planning for parenthood.

They soon found out that they were having a boy and Tiffany let her artistic side run wild as she and Tae decorated their spare room and converted it into a nursery for their little boy. They were of course going to name him Dongwoon, after Tae's patient who's passing from cancer had made her gather up the courage, seize life by the horns and ask Tiff to marry her all those years ago.

It was a blissful time and the couple were so grateful to have the support of their friends and family. Tiffany was going for regular check-ups and there were no complications that Dr Lee could foresee when the time came for her to give birth. But no matter how many classes they attended or lists they made, nothing could have prepared them for the actual day that it all went down….

"Fany? I'm going to get some groceries ok, I'll be back in an hour baby," Tae called from the kitchen when she saw that they were running low on a few supplies. Tiff waddled out of the bathroom and walked towards Tae, wrapping her arms around her doctor's waist. "Can I come with? I'm so bored here and I want some fresh air," Tiff whined cutely as she hugged Tae's waist. "Of course baby…but you are like…9 months pregnant…will you be ok?" Tae chuckled out, kissing Tiff's cheek and rubbing her tummy lovingly.

"Are you calling me fat, Kim Taeyeon?" Tiff asked, feigning rage before she gave Tae a cute smile. "Yes! But with all the love in the world of course!" Tae said and she kissed Tiff's lips gently before they headed out to go shopping.

It was fairly quiet at the grocery store and Tae was able to grab whatever they needed while Tiff followed her, waddling cutely and holding her tummy as she huffed. They had just about reached the dairy aisle when Tiff reached for a bag of frozen peas and froze as she gripped the bag. "Tae…" Tiff whispered with wide eyes. "Hmm…baby, should we get soy milk or normal? What do you feel like?" Tae asked absent-mindedly as she tapped her chin and studied the different milk cartons.

"Taeyeon!" Tiff shouted to get her wife's attention. Tae whipped her head around and her eyes widened when she saw Tiff standing there and gripping a bag of frozen peas with liquid running down her legs. "Tae…I think my water…just broke…" Tiff stuttered out, making Tae comically burst into action and bolt them to the car.

"Push baby! Push!" Tae yelled as she breathed with Tiffany who had her hand in a vice grip as she lay on the hospital bed, about to give birth. Tiff was sweating profusely and she was looking at Tae, huffing and puffing as she tried to control her breathing and push the baby out. Tae was trying her best to smile and act like everything was ok but she was freaking out internally. Yes, she was a doctor but this was her wife giving birth, this was it…Tae gulped and shook her head to clear her thoughts before gripping Tiff's hand again and breathing with her.

"Tae it hurts!" Tiff screamed as the baby's head began to show. "I know Fany I know but you're almost there come on!" Tae encouraged her and kissed her sweaty forehead. "We're almost there Tiffany, you can do this! He's almost there!" Dr Jinki encouraged as he prepared to pull the baby out.

After about 3 more hours of pain and pushing, Tiff gave one final scream and their baby boy made his way into the world. Jinki held him carefully as Taeyeon and Tiffany watched their son cry his first cry and squirm in the doctor's arms. He was handed to a nurse to get cleaned up before he met his parents.

Tae felt Tiff squeeze her hand and she looked over at her exhausted wife. Tae let out a goofy laugh when their eyes met and she kissed Tiff's hand as a tear rolled down her cheek. Tiff could barely catch her breath and her hair was stuck to her face. "I love you…" she mumbled through a hoarse voice and her eyes began to droop closed but she was suddenly wide awake when the nurse announced her return with baby Dongwoon in her arms.

Tae gulped as the nurse handed her son to her. She took him carefully and cradled his head while she smiled uncontrollably. She couldn't believe she was holding him for the first time and she felt overwhelmed with emotion. She looked down at his tiny hands and cute nose and cooed at him, feeling ridiculously happy and proud.

The nurse adjusted Tiff's pillows so she could sit up and she held out her hands for Tae to hand their son over to her. Tiff cradled him gently and Tae kissed her forehead as both their eyes welled with tears. "We did it baby…I can't believe he's ours…" Tiff whispered as she looked up at Tae with a smile. Tae nodded and sat next to Tiff on her bed, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and chuckling as she introduced them to her new born son.


	40. Resist

"So…um what do you wanna do tonight baby?" Taeyeon asked as they made their way out of the café where Tiffany worked. It was a Saturday night and the couple wanted to take a break from studying and being indoors. "Urgh, I wanna go out and get drunk and make out with you!" Tiff exclaimed as she jumped into Tae's arms, wrapping her arms around her neck.

Tae laughed loudly and leaned in to kiss her girlfriend's lips. "Let's do it…" Tae whispered with a smirk as she held Tiff's waist, making Tiff squeak with excitement and lean in for another kiss. "Hey there's a new bar right around the corner from that sushi place you like, wanna check it out?" Tae asked, eager to try out the new place. Tiff nodded with a smile and kissed Tae's cheek, excited for a chance to let loose with her love.

The couple had been together for 2 years and they were going strong. Despite the stress and pressure of studying, they both worked hard to make time for each other and their relationship. Tiff's heart hurt when she thought about how much she loved Tae and Tae would simply melt into a puddle whenever Tiff gave her a beautiful eyesmile. They were in a good place in their relationship and this feeling of some kind of stability was new for both of them.

"Fany-ah, come on, you're taking forever!" Tae whined loudly as she sat in the living room, waiting for Tiff to get ready. Tae had opted for her Chucks, faded blue skinny jeans and her favourite "Nirvana" t-shirt for their casual night out. She ran her fingers through her peppero hair as she surfed channels, waiting for Tiffany to get ready.

"Ok, I'm ready!" Tiff called out closing her bedroom door and heading out to meet Tae. "God, finally, baby you-" Tae began as she stood up and stretched, turning around to complain to her girlfriend. Tae froze mid-yawn when she laid eyes on Tiff in a short black dress, that hugged her curvy body perfectly, and her black boots and perfectly straightened hair.

Tae gulped and looked Tiff up and down hungrily. "Damn baby…" Tae muttered, unable to rip her eyes away from her bombshell of a girlfriend. Tiff smiled and took a step closer to Tae, standing close to her and leaning in for a soft kiss. "You look…really…sexy…" Tae said in between Tiff kissing her lips. "I wanna look good for you…" Tiff mumbled against her lips, making Tae feel light-headed and weaker than she thought she was already.

Tae gulped and rested her hand on the curve of Tiff's waist, loving the way the dress accentuated her bangin body. "Suddenly I don't feel like leaving this room…" Tae said with a smirk as they made out in the middle of the living room. Tiff giggled and pulled away when Tae squeezed her butt gently. "We could always do it on the way there…" Tiff suggested slyly, making Tae's eyes widen as she almost choked. "Yah! Who are you and what have you done to my Fany!?" Tae asked with a loud laugh.

Tiff sniggered and kissed Tae again, digging her fingers into Tae's belt buckle and yanking her forward. Tae moaned and pulled at Tiff's top lip playfully before leaning back and sighing and frowning with her eyes closed. "Ah wae jigeum? You look like someone stole your teddy bear," Tiff laughed out, raising her eyebrows at Tae's pout.

"Yah…I don't know if I like the thought of everyone else checking you out…" Tae whined like a spoilt child as she caressed Tiff's back with her fingertips, holding her close. "Well…they can look…but only you get to touch right?" Tiff whispered sexily, licking Tae's bottom lip as she finally smiled mischievously. "Oh my god…if I was a guy I would have the most painful boner right now…" Tae said as she bit her lip and looked down at Tiff's body. "I think we should go before we end up staying and…breaking your headboard…" Tae laughed out before kissing Tiff's lips. Tiff threw her head back and laughed at Tae's sense of humour before grabbing her bag and heading out for the night.

Tae pulled up her car in the parking lot of the new bar and got out to open the door for Tiffany, taking her hand as she got out of the car. Tae swung the door open and they stepped inside, their ears being filled with some soft rock and loud chatter. They made their way to a table near the far corner and ordered a round of drinks.

"You turned a few heads there baby," Tae said as she held Tiff's hand across the table. "It only counts if their necks break right?" Tiff laughed lightly, earning a snort from Tae and a shake of her head. They were chatting casually about their weeks when a waiter showed up to take their order. Tae slid her hand away from Tiff's and looked up at him when he asked what they wanted. Tae ordered and then frowned when the waiter looked over at Tiffany with a sleazy smile.

"What'll it be?" he asked Tiff with a smirk. Tiff ordered her drink and gave him a friendly smile before he walked off to get their orders. Tiff looked down and reached out for Tae's hand but she looked up at Tae when she noticed her hand wasn't there. "Wae? What's wrong?" Tiff asked as she looked at Tae sitting across from her with a frown on her face and her arms folded defensively.

"He was hitting on you…" Tae mumbled grumpily as she leaned forward to take Tiff's hand. "Who? The waiter? Yah, whatever!" Tiff scoffed with a wide smile. "He was Fany, it was so obvious!" Tae exclaimed, her eyebrows raised and eyes wide as she explained. "Hey, come on it doesn't matter, let's not let it ruin our night ok…" Tiff said gently as she kissed Tae's hand gently. Tae's expression softened and she nodded with a smile, not wanting to upset Tiff anymore.

Their drinks finally arrived and they ordered about 2 more rounds, including shots of tequila. They were soon slurring and laughing at each other's stupid jokes with Tiffany collapsing onto the table, her eyes disappearing with every smile and Taeyeon laughing painfully and holding her abs as she tried to catch her breath.

"Yah, Yoona dropped coffee on this guy she liked once, it was so hilarious oh my god," Tiff breathed out as she laughed and slapped the table. Tae laughed her ahjumma chuckle and clapped her hands, bouncing up and down as she pictured Yoona fumbling with the cute guy and spilled coffee.

They both sighed and wiped their teary eyes as their laughter subsided and they sipped their drinks. They were both feeling quite tipsy and Tae just gazed at Tiff with a goofy grin on her face. "Wae?" Tiff whined as she watched Tae with her mouth hanging open. "Anniyo, I was just thinking…I love the fact that we can laugh and be silly together…some couples are so serious you know?" Tae explained, taking Tiff's hand across the table again. "Yeah, I love that about us too…" Tiff said with a smile as she looked at Tae lovingly.

The waiter suddenly appeared with a pink-coloured drink in hand. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't order anything else…" Tiff said as she looked up at him with a confused smile. Tae leaned forward, her concentration snapping back into action. "Anniya…it's on the house…from me…" the waiter said with a smug smile as he looked down at Tiffany. Tiff's mouth opened but no words came out. She didn't dare look over at Tae, who's jaw was clenched shut as she scowled angrily.

"I thought maybe we could spend some time together…alone…after my shift…" the sleazy waiter said with a lecherous bite of his lip. Tiff blinked and a worried frown formed on her face as she looked over at Taeyeon who was seething and breathing heavily.

"Um…I'm sorry but we're…we're together…" Tiff stuttered out, pointing to herself and Tae, trying to diffuse the awkward situation the best way she could. The sleazy, pot-bellied and middle-aged waiter frowned and looked over at Tae before an evil smirk formed on his lips. "Hmm…I see…that's not a problem for me…we're all friends here…perhaps the 3 of us could…" he began to suggest before Tae stood up and banged her fist on the table angrily, making the drinks shake a and spill slightly.

"Yah! You better back the fuck up if you know what's good for you man…" Tae said firmly as she looked into the man's eyes, breathing heavily. "Jeez, calm down woman, I'm just suggesting a little fun between friends here, what's your problem?" the waiter asked, turning to face Tae with a frown. Tae gulped and dropped her head before looking up at him again, her nostrils flaring and her eyes narrowed in anger as she took a deep breath.

"I said…leave…us…alone!" Tae said through her clenched jaw as she stepped aside from the table, making Tiff gasp and stand up on edge in concern. Tae's eyes were full of fire and glazed over from her being slightly tipsy. The sleazy waiter scoffed and looked Tae up and down. "Are you sure she's your girlfriend?" he asked Tiff with a scoff as he pointed to Tae mockingly. Tiff looked from Tae to the man and gulped, beginning to get concerned.

"I'm only asking coz you look like you need a man…a real man to show you how it's done baby…" the man said as he licked his lips and spoke to Tiffany, undressing her with his eyes. Tae narrowed her eyes…that's it, he crossed the line! "Hey!" Tae shouted before lunging at the man, punching his left cheek and nose with a solid right-hook and catching the horrible man off-guard. "Tae!" Tiffany gasped as she reached out to grab Taeyeon's hands to stop her from going any further.

"You bitch!" the man screeched as he held his cheek and seemingly broken nose, his face full of blood. Tae tried to break free of Tiffany's grip on her arms to go in for another hit but she stopped for fear of hurting Tiff in the process. "You broke my nose! You crazy bitch!" the man screamed and started to walk towards Taeyeon with his fist raised. Tae and Tiff both backed away with wide eyes.

Tae closed her eyes in anticipation of the impact of his fist to her face but she cracked one eye open when she heard a loud voice booming from behind the man. "Yah! Namjoon! What the hell is going on? Back off! You can't keep doing this!" his manager appeared, a man that looked much younger than him and he yanked the offensive waiter to the side before speaking to him quietly but sternly.

The young man approached Taeyeon and Tiffany with an apologetic smile. "Ladies, I am really sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave…it's not your fault… he does this all the time…please accept my apology with your drinks on the house," the man offered, more like pleaded. Tae exhaled the breath she had been holding and relaxed her stance. "Yeah well you need to keep a leash on that dog of yours and we won't be coming back here, that's for sure!" Tae said angrily as Tiff gripped her arm and looked down, feeling terribly embarrassed.

The manager apologised profusely and made the sleazy waiter apologise to them personally so that he could keep his job. They left in a huff and Tiffany immediately let go of Tae's arm as soon as they left the bar. Tae snorted with laughter at what had happened and shook her hand to relieve the pain of punching the man.

"Yah, don't laugh, it wasn't funny Tae!" Tiffany said angrily as they made their way to their car in the far end of the parking lot. "Aw come on baby, I'm like a midget compared to him and I broke his nose…it is a little funny…" Tae giggled before breaking into her ahjumma laugh. "No it's not! You could've been hurt! We both could've been hurt!" Tiff yelled before opening the passenger door and getting inside in a huff, slamming the door angrily.

Tae rolled her eyes with a smile and sighed as she got into the car. "Fany…baby I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hit him…come on…don't be mad…I'm just trying to see the brighter side of it…" Tae said as she tried to get Tiff to look at her by taking her hand gently. Tiff frowned, looked away and pulled her hand away. "It's not funny Taeyeon, there is no damn bright side!" Tiffany yelled, her voice amplified in the space of the car. "And your hand…you…urgh, forget it! It's no different than dating some hot-headed male on steroids!" Tiffany grumbled, offending Tae with her comparison.

"Yah! Stop right there Tiffany, don't you dare compare me to him! What the hell was I supposed to do? Sit there and listen to him talk about what he wanted to do with you?" Tae yelled back, breathing heavily and trying to compose herself. There was an awkward silence between them for about 30 seconds.

"I was just trying to stand up for you…for us…I love you and that's the only reason I lost control…I'm sorry if you think I'm too possessive but I don't regret what I did, not one bit…" Tae said softly as she looked out the window with a frown. Tiff's arms were folded and she was listening to Tae with an equally angry frown.

After another long pause, Tae turned to Tiff and tried to take her hand to apologise. "Fany, I…" Tae attempted before Tiff almost knocked her over with a hot kiss, knocking the wind out of her lungs and capturing her lips ravenously. Tiff pulled away and Tae's eyes opened to look at her with a highly confused frown. "Tiff, you-" Tae tried to explain before Tiffany cupped her neck and kissed her senseless again, shifting forward across the seat to get onto Tae's lap.

Tae lifted her hands, not knowing what to do when Tiffany kissed her hungrily and straddled her hips as she sat in the driver's seat. Tae moaned and pushed Tiff back by pushing against her chest. "Whoa whoa baby…hold on…I…I thought you were mad at me?" Tae asked breathlessly with a frown as Tiff kissed her jawline and neck.

"I know…I'm confused too…you were so hot in there Tae…it turns me on when you're so protective baby…make love to me…" Tiff breathed out as she left wet kisses on Tae's neck and throat. "Here? You…you mean right now?' Tae asked loudly, looking down at Tiff as she brushed her lips against Tae's and nodded before kissing her again.

"Mmm…Fany…what if someone's sees us…" Tae said in between Tiff's tongue slipping into her mouth sensually. "I don't care…I want you…" Tiff whispered against Tae's lips, making Tae gulp and let her hands rest on Tiff's perfect hips.

Their kisses slowed down as Tae opened her eyes and pondered what to do. She gulped when she saw Tiff grinding her hips down on hers in that sexy black dress and kissing her like she wanted it so bad so Tae just gave in and kissed her back sloppily. "Mmm…baby…hurry…" Tiff moaned, leading Tae's hand between her legs, making Tae groan when she cupped Tiff's warm pussy.

Tiff hissed and frowned as she began to grind her pussy down onto Tae's hand to get some friction going to ease her lust. Tae pressed her forehead against Tiff's and bit into her lip as they breathed heavily in the car. Tae grunted as she pressed her fingers against Tiff's covered pussy, feeling the heat radiating off her skin. "Tae…" Tiff breathed out, kissing her lips breathlessly as she lost control on Tae's lap.

Tae licked her lips as she slipped Tiff's underwear to the side and ran her index and middle fingers along Tiff's pussy lips. Tiffany cursed and tossed her head back, groaning Tae's name in ecstasy. Tae hissed when she felt the gooey heat gush against her fingertips. "God baby…you're so wet from watching me punch a guy…" Tae laughed out breathlessly as she circled Tiff's opening.

"Shut up and just…oh my god…" Tiff moaned out, dropping her head onto Tae's shoulder when Tae slipped 2 fingers into her slowly. Tae frowned when she felt Tiff's pussy suck her fingers in and she closed her eyes when Tiff began to gently rock her hips and ride her fingers. She could feel Tiff's wetness drip down her fingers and onto her hand.

"Feels so good baby…" Tae whispered as she into Tiff's neck as Tiff bounced on her fingers. She held onto Tae's shoulders and rocked her hips, moaning and saying Tae's name every so often when Tae would curl her fingers inside her pussy. "I'm close…don't stop baby…" Tiff panted out, leaning on Tae's shoulder and cupping her neck as she kissed her skin. The car windows were completely steamed up they were breathing in hot air as their intense sexual aura filled the small space inside the car.

Tae's wrist was beginning to ache but it was worth it to see Tiff completely let go and all Tae could see was lust on her flushed skin, on her dishevelled dress that had ridden up to her hips, in her glazed eyes and on her face as her expression contorted in pleasure.

Tiff yelled and hissed when Tae curled her fingers against her pussy walls and strummed her clit with her thumb simultaneously. "Taeyeon!" Tiffany gasped out as she frowned and bit her lip, squeezing her eyes shut and letting her climax hit her. Her body shuddered and twitched and Tae could feel her pussy muscles clench and relax over her fingers. Tiff slammed her hand onto the car window as she came, leaving a steamy handprint that Tae watched her swipe away with a squeak as she lost control of her body. Tae had never seen her girlfriend in a more ruined and sexy state and she was actually in shock.

Tae watched her girlfriend cum and she slowed down the thrust of her fingers as Tiff slowed her hips to a sexy rhythm, riding out her climax to its limit before stilling completely on Tae's lap, both of them out of breath. Tiff kept her eyes closed and leaned in to kiss Tae's lips, moving to her jawline and neck before leaving a few wet kisses and just resting there as she caught her breath.

Tae kissed her cheek and slid her fingers out, rubbing them along the inside of Tiff's thighs with a smirk. They sat like that for a few minutes with Tae caressing Tiff's spine and waist. "Fany…" Tae said softly, tucking Tiff's hair behind her ear and shifting to move her away. "Don't…I'm embarrassed…" Tiff whined cutely, her voice muffled by Tae's neck.

Tae's eyes widened and she laughed loudly. "Yah! How can you be embarrassed after a performance like that?" Tae asked with a chuckle as she moved Tiffany away to look at her. Tiff looked at her, blushed profusely and then looked away, making Tae chuckle and pull Tiff's chin towards her. "I've always wanted to do it in a car…thanks…" Tae mumbled sexily before catching her lips in a hot kiss. Tiff giggled and kissed Tae, slipping her tongue between their lips and cupping Tae's neck.

"I guess I should get into more bar fights if this is my reward…" Tae mumbled with a smug smirk. Tiff pulled away and playfully smacked Tae's shoulder with a shocked gasp. "Yah Kim Taeyeon! I will beat you up myself if you do!" Tiff yelled before leaning in to kiss her again. Tae pulled Tiff's bottom lip with her teeth before nuzzling her nose against Tiff's. "Can we please go back to your place now? I've got a boner that's beginning to hurt…" Tae joked, making them both burst into laughter before they drove back to Tiffany's place.


	41. Landscape Artist

Taeyeon sighed as she shielded her eyes from the sun and looked up from where she was kneeling down. She had her hands deep into the rose bush on the front lawn of the house she was working at on this beautiful Saturday morning. It was situated in a sleepy, cozy suburb littered with leafy trees and attractive people walking their dogs.

Taeyeon sniffed and wiped her sweaty brow, swiping her hair blonde hair away from her face and pulling up her gloves on to start digging again. She was about to drop her head and continue her job when she noticed something from the corner of her eye….

Taeyeon's eyes widened when she looked through the window in front of her and saw the young couple she worked for, Tiffany and Nick, wrapped up in a heated kiss in the middle of their own living room. The man had his arms locked around the woman's waist and she had her fingers weaved into his hair as they shared sensual kisses.

Taeyeon gulped at the site and dropped her head when she saw them break apart and smile at each other. Taeyeon had been working for this couple for about a year now. They were very much in love and had only been married for about two years. They were some of Taeyeon's most reliable clients and she came around once a month to tend to the garden and general outdoor aesthetic.

Taeyeon enjoyed her job because she got to see how "the other half lived". Take this house for example; Nick was a successful young business man who travelled often and worked hard to provide for Tiffany, who had never worked a day in her life and was now a rich housewife who had nothing better to do than to sit in her ridiculously huge mansion and think about new ways to spend her money.

It honestly amused Taeyeon how much emphasis these "types" placed on material possessions. She, herself, was content with her one bedroom apartment and tending to a beautiful garden every now and then. She ran her own business and lived an honest, simple life, no drama, no regrets and that's how she preferred it.

"Bye honey, see you in a few days! Be safe ok?" Nick said as he kissed Tiffany on the cheek on their doorstep. He had on a suit and was clutching his briefcase, obviously he was going on a business trip for a few days which meant Tiffany would be even more bored in that huge house. "Bye Taeyeon, see you next month!" Nick said cheerfully.

Taeyeon nodded with a smile as she clipped the thorns off a perfect rose. "Have a safe trip Nick," Tae said and stood up to wave goodbye to him as he got into his car and drove away. Tae turned around to face the door of the house and her smile dropped when she saw Tiffany standing there, watching as Nick's car got further and further away.

Taeyeon couldn't deny that Tiffany was possibly the sexiest woman she had ever laid eyes on in her life. She was flawless, every inch of her was perfect. Her luscious black hair that fell in perfect waves down her shoulders, her perfect body, gorgeous eyes and lips, she was ideal and the fact that she was wearing ridiculously short denim shorts with a see-through white top that practically fell off her shoulder was not helping Taeyeon at all….

Tae looked her up and down and absent-mindedly bit into her bottom lip. She began to wonder what it would feel like to…. "Hey Taeyeon, wanna come inside for a drink? It's really hot out here!" Tiffany said cheerfully, interrupting Tae from her questionable thoughts. "Yeah…uh…thanks…" Tae said with a nervous chuckle before she dropped her tools and tugged up her green army-style pants and straightened out her snug-fitting white t-shirt.

Tiffany smiled a deadly eyesmile and led Tae into their house, Tae's combat boots thudding on the polished wooden floors as they walked to the kitchen. "You're doing a great job! The garden looks beautiful!" Tiffany said as she reached into the fridge to pull out a jug of lemonade to pour for Tae. Tae blushed and looked down with a smile. "Yeah thanks I…it's been great working here…" Tae said with a smile as she took the glass of lemonade from Tiffany and began to take a sip.

They stayed silent for a few minutes with Taeyeon gratefully sipping the cool lemonade as she rested against the kitchen island and Tiffany stood opposite her, arms folded, eyeing Taeyeon carefully. "So…shall we fuck?" Tiffany asked matter-of-factly with a smirk as she leaned her palm on the kitchen counter. Taeyeon's eyes widened and she puffed out her cheeks as her mouth was full of lemonade. She almost choked and spat her drink out but she managed to take in a loud gulp and tried to catch her breath from Tiffany's blunt request.

"Tiffany…I…um…I don't…" Taeyeon stuttered out as she shook her head, trying to comprehend what Tiffany had just said and maintain her hormones. Tiffany scoffed and took the few steps that separated them, pressing Taeyeon's body against the side of the kitchen island as she leaned in.

"Oh please…don't play dumb with me…I've seen the way you look at me…don't act like you've never thought about fucking me…" Tiffany said softly as she brushed a loose strand of Tae's hair away from her face. Tae was speechless, her jaw was hanging open as if she was about to say something but no words came out.

"Let me be honest if you won't come clean then…" Tiff whispered seductively into Tae's ear as she brushed her fingertips along Tae's waist. "I've thought about seeing your head between my legs since the day we met…" Tiff said with a smirk as she brushed the inside of Tae's thigh.

"B-but Ti-Tiffany…your husband…he…" Tae attempted as the mere thought of pleasuring Tiffany made her light-headed. "Oh please…he doesn't know how to satisfy me! I need someone who's gonna make me forget my name!" Tiffany scoffed, making Taeyeon gulp as the gap between their bodies was getting smaller and smaller. Tae's body was rigid as she pressed right up against the kitchen island while Tiffany leaned into her.

"So…what do you say hmm?" Tiffany asked a very flustered and blushing Taeyeon. She gulped and backed up against the island, her mind racing for reasons not to do this but coming up with nothing. "I…I'm dirty!" Tae blurted out suddenly, realising that she was a bit sweaty and grubby from being stuck in the garden. Tiffany giggled at Tae's attempt to escape her. "I mean…I'm all sweaty a-and…we shouldn't do this…" Tae stuttered out as she avoided Tiffany's eyes. Tiff dropped her gaze to meet Taeyeon's and pressed her hips against the flustered gardener's pelvis.

"Are you really telling me that you don't want this? Hmm? That you don't want to feel my fingers in your hair or hear me scream your name? I got wet just thinking about your hands on me Taeyeon…come on…please…" Tiff groaned seductively near Tae's ear as she planted soft kisses on her neck. Tae's eyes widened and she gulped, unable to comprehend that someone as hot as Tiffany wanted her so badly.

Tae began to breathe heavily when Tiffany lifted her chin with her fingertip and leaned in to flick her tongue out and lap along Taeyeon's parted lips. Taeyeon's eyes drooped closed at the feel of Tiffany's soft tongue on her lips and she bit into her bottom lip, making Tiffany snigger and lean in to brush her lips against Tae's jawline. "I think you're really hot Taeyeon…I'm gonna cum so hard for you…come on…make me moan for you…I know you want to…" Tiffany whispered into Tae's ear making Tae's stomach drop and she felt heat pooling between her legs.

Tae was breathing heavily and looking into Tiffany's eyes before she hugged Tiffany close, making her temporarily lose her balance. "Ah fuck it…" Tae mumbled as she leaned forward and their lips crashed into each other's hungrily. Tae kissed her desperately and cupped her neck, immediately tilting her head and slipping her tongue into the sexy housewife's mouth, making her moan and groan in satisfaction.

Tae then growled and grabbed Tiff by the shoulders, switching places with her and pressing her back into the kitchen island. "Oh fuck yes…" Tiff gasped at the rough treatment when she felt Tae's strong grip on her arm. Tae lifted Tiffany by the waist and hoisted her up onto the kitchen island and stood between her legs. Tiffany smirked as she looked down at Tae, who was flustered but aroused beyond belief. She couldn't deny that she wanted this…badly….

Tiff bit into her lip and smiled as she pulled her flimsy white top over her head and tossed it aside playfully, making Tae lick her lips and drag her nails up and down Tiff's thighs. Tiff leaned down and caressed Tae's cheek as their lips met in a sweet kiss, Tae's eyes closed cutely as she kissed the sexy brunette. Tiff moaned into Tae's mouth and caught her tongue between her lips, sucking on it before leaning back up and waiting for Tae to make the next move.

Tae gulped, still unable to believe that this was actually happening, she ran one hand through her hair and popped open Tiffany's fly with the other. She unzipped Tiff and began to tug the cute denim shorts down those milky thighs. "You're beautiful Tiffany…" Tae said to her as she swiped her palm across Tiffany's abs, taking a minute to admire what she was about to enjoy. Tiff smiled at her, her eyes disappearing as she did. Tae smiled back and caressed her waist gently. Tae frowned and bit her top lip when she noticed a wet patch on Tiff's grey underwear.

Tae looked up at Tiff, who was grinning, and ran her thumb along Tiff's clothed pussy. "Oh god…" Tiff groaned as her head rolled back and her eyes rolled closed. Tae bit her lip as she rubbed slow circles onto Tiff's pussy with her thumb. Tae reached behind her and pulled a stool to sit on. She was snuggly situated between Tiff's legs and she could already smell the sex in the air.

She looked up innocently at a dazed Tiffany as she placed sweet kisses along the inside of her thighs, making Tiffany reach out and weave her fingers into Tae's soft blonde hair with a smile. Tiffany leaned her other hand flat on the counter-top as she impatiently waited for Tae to place those luscious lips on her. Tiffany looked flawless in the midday sunlight that was seeping into the room. She was practically glowing as the sunlight kissed her skin and her face a vision of lust-filled desire.

Tae gently reached up and began to tug Tiff's soaked underwear down her thighs, eventually tossing them onto the floor. Tae gulped as Tiff spread her legs wider, exposing her beautiful pussy for Tae to view. Tiff was clean-shaven and plump, a sheen of wetness glistening along her slit, just begging for Tae to touch or lap up.

Tae held onto her waist and dragged her body slightly more forward to get full access to that beautiful pussy. Tiff gently caressed Tae's hair as Tae leaned in. Tiff groaned loudly when she felt Tae's tongue lap along her pussy lips. "Oh fuck…Taeyeon…" Tiff whined when Tae slithered her tongue between Tiff's outer lips.

The room was suddenly filled with pleasured groans from both of them for obviously very different reasons. Tae's eyes had rolled closed and she was fluttering her tongue along Tiff's pussy trying to build up her climax gently. Tiff had tilted her head back and she was revelling in the unbelievable feeling of Tae's tongue.

Tae expertly leaned further into Tiff's pussy and slipped her tongue inside of Tiff, earning a gasp and a tight tug on her hair. "Oh yes…just like that…fuck…" Tiff whined as Tae began to slip her tongue in and out of Tiff's pussy. Tae swirled her tongue around and eventually pulled away to swipe off Tiff's arousal from her bottom lip with her thumb and to catch her breath.

Tiff brushed Tae's hair back gently, making Tae lean into the touch cutely before leaning down and placing a sweet kiss directly on Tiff's clit, making her buck her hips and hiss in pleasure. "Fuck…you're really good at this…" Tiff mumbled as Tae leaned in and began to flick her tongue up and down Tiff's clit, making Tiff moan uncontrollably, rocking her hips to the gentle rhythm of Tae's tongue.

Tiff tightened her grip on Tae's hair and began to let out soft moans as she rolled her hips to the rhythm of Tae's tongue. Tiff's eyes were squeezed shut and she was biting down hard on her lip as Tae suckled her clit, hitting every pleasure nerve in her brain. Tae groaned and gently brushed her lips along Tiff's clit, slowing things down to build her up even more.

"I'm so close…don't you dare stop…" Tiff hissed as her jaw went slack, her climax about to bubble over. Tae smirked against her pussy and fluttered her tongue against Tiff's clit rapidly to send her over the edge. "Oh…fuck…Taeyeon…oh my…I'm gonna…I'm gonna cum!" Tiff whined before gasping and gripping into Tae's hair, pressing her against her pussy.

Tae held onto Tiff's waist and swirled her tongue against her clit as Tiff reached her climax and her body began to jerk and shudder. Tiff groaned and gasped as fireworks went off in her brain at the feel of Tae's eager tongue gently letting her ride out her climax. Tae massaged Tiff's hips as she cleaned her up, lapping her tongue against her pussy lips gently once Tiff had stopped shaking and squeezing Tae's head between her thighs.

Tiff eventually pulled Tae to stand up and gave a drowsy smile as Tae leaned in to kiss her with a smirk. "You taste so good…" Tae mumbled against her lips as she leaned in and slipped her tongue into Tiff's mouth, making her groan at the taste of herself. Tae pulled away from the kiss and smiled at Tiff, brushing a stray strand of hair behind the beauty's ear.

"How did you know I was into girls?" Tae asked with a cute frown as she touched Tiff's lip. "I didn't…" Tiff said with a cute giggle before leaning in and wrapping her arms around Tae's neck, pulling her in for a deep kiss. "This was fun…" Tae breathed against her lips with a smile. Tiff licked her lips and nodded with a smile. "I want you…I want you to fuck me in every room of this house…" Tiff said seductively as they pressed their foreheads together. Tae raised her eyebrows at the dirty request but the vision alone made her nod her head eagerly before kissing Tiff gently.

"How long is your husband away for?" Tae mumbled as she held Tiffany close to her and stood between her spread legs. "2 weeks…" Tiff panted out as she waited for Tae's lips to touch hers again. "Well…your garden is really dirty…I might have to come in everyday for the next 2 weeks to sort it out…" Tae said with a smirk as Tiff sniggered in response. "I know right…it's disgusting…" Tiff laughed out before kissing Tae hungrily, ready to start all over again in a different room of the house.


	42. Misunderstanding

"Yeah I'll see you tomorrow. I think we should focus on getting the formula right before doing any trial experiments you know? Just to be sure," Taeyeon said to her Chemistry lab partner, Hyuna, as they packed up their books to leave the lecture hall. "I think that's a good idea," Hyuna said with a wink and smile. Tae smiled back at the redhead as they walked out into the corridor together.

Hyuna was possibly the hottest girl in Taeyeon's class. She just dripped sex appeal with every move she made and on top of that she was also really smart and had a great personality. Every guy at medical school, and possibly the university, wanted her and every girl wanted to be her. Tae had the fortune (or perhaps misfortune) of being paired with Hyuna for their latest Chemistry project.

Tae and Tiffany had been dating happily for 2 years now and, although Tae loved Tiffany more than she could explain, she could not deny that Hyuna was…to put it mildly…very…very attractive. Tae sometimes had trouble concentrating when they worked together when Hyuna would laugh at a stupid joke that Tae cracked or get really excited and hug Tae when they made some kind of breakthrough.

Of course Tae never ever thought of cheating on Tiffany and making a move on Hyuna, but she was allowed to just…look right? Admire what she could never have? Besides, Tae knew for a fact that Hyuna was straight because everyday after lectures, her boyfriend would be waiting for her and they would leave together.

Everything was above board, there was nothing strange or abnormal about Tae's friendship with Hyuna except for one thing…Tae had never told Tiffany about them being lab partners. She knew it wasn't the smartest move but Tae just felt like it would cause unnecessary drama in their relationship.

Tiffany, although the most perfect, sexy and caring girlfriend Tae had ever had, was very possessive over Tae. She never seemed to care if guys hit on Tae but she got really jealous when girls showed any sign of flirting with Tae. Maybe it was because Tiffany knew the effect that Tae had on girls, gay or straight. She could be the perfect gentleman oppa-type one minute and then a sexy, seductive heartbreaker the next. Tiffany knew because that's what she loved about Tae.

Tae knew it wasn't right that she had kept Hyuna a "secret" from Tiffany but it was too far along now to randomly bring it up like "Hey Fany, my lab partner is the most bang-able girl in class, cool huh?" but Tae knew it would come out at some stage and it would not be a good thing, that's for sure.

"It's been fun working with you Taeyeon, I hope we get a good mark for this project," Hyuna said with a laugh. "Neh, let's just keep working hard and get it done ok?" Tae said with a nod. Hyuna nodded and slung her bag over her shoulder before smiling up at Taeyeon. "Got any plans for tonight?" Hyuna asked, just making small talk. Tae stared blankly at the way she swished her hair to one side.

"Uh…yeah…just meeting some friends (girlfriend Taeyeon…girlfriend damnit!). How about you?" Tae stuttered out, stupidly avoiding telling Hyuna that she had a girlfriend. Tae gulped at the way Hyuna bit into her bottom lip as she thought about what she was doing that night. "Hmm…probably just dinner with my guy," she said with a smile. Tae nodded and they said their goodbyes before going their separate ways.

It was Friday night so Tae and Tiff had planned to get some takeout and enjoy a quiet night in after an intense week at campus. Tae ran her fingers through her peppero black and blonde hair as she took the short walk to the café Tiff worked at. She blocked the whole Hyuna "situation" out of her mind and pushed open the door to go in and see her girl.

Tae greeted Yoona, who was serving some customers, before asking for Tiffany. "Hey Tae, neh she's in the back getting changed to leave," Yoona said with a smile. Tae nodded and slipped into the small office near the back of the café where she knew Tiffany would be.

Tiff had her back facing Tae and she didn't even notice her come in as she was changing her clothes. She was in the process of slipping on her sweater when she felt two hands wrap around her bare waist from behind. Tiff gasped in shock and then giggled when she smelled Tae's perfume and recognised the comfortable hug.

"Hey, you scared me…" Tiff giggled out softly as Tae kissed into her neck from behind and hugged her close. "Hi beautiful…I'm sorry…" Tae mumbled before kissing Tiff's jawline and cheek and trying to make her way to those pouty red lips.

Tiff smiled and straightened out her sweater before turning around in Tae's arms and wrapping her arms around Tae's neck. Tae was taken aback by Tiff's beauty…that eyesmile…wow…and she grinned her chin-dimpled grin as Tiff gazed at her dreamily. "Hi…" Tiff said with a shy grin, literally feeling like she was in high school with her first crush. Tae sniggered and leaned in smoothly, capturing Tiff's lips in a mind-blowing kiss that made her frown and pull Tae closer.

Tae rubbed up and down Tiff's waist as they kissed and slipped her tongue in between their lips, making Tiffany moan softly and tilt her head and kiss Tae hungrily. They shared a few more lip locks before Tae pulled away and locked eyes with Tiff. "I guess we better get going huh?" Tiff laughed out, making Tae chuckle and blush as she looked down.

They said goodbye to Yoona, who was taking over Tiff's shift and headed out into the chilly night air to grab some pizza and head to Tiff's apartment. Tae immediately held Tiff's hand as they walked and Tiff snuggled up against Tae, hugging her arm as they strolled casually.

"So how was your day?" Tiff asked as they headed towards the nearby pizza joint. "It was good, got a lot done and I got an A on that test I wrote last month!" Tae said casually, happy to share some good news with Tiff. Tiff squeaked with joy, gave Tae a huge hug to congratulate her and kissed her cheek like a proud girlfriend, Tae getting comically squished in the process.

"How about you baby?" Tae asked as they stepped into the warmth of the restaurant to pick up their order. "Uh…one of my designs got chosen to appear in the campus magazine…" Tiff said as she smiled and pretended to look at the menu on the wall. "Yah!" Tae exclaimed and pulled her in for a bear hug as they laughed. "So proud of you baby!" Tae chuckled out as she nuzzled her nose against Tiff's cheek.

They picked up their order and walked to Tiffany's apartment block to enjoy their quiet night in together. They chatted quietly as they walked through the door and began to grab plates and glasses as if they were a normal married couple who did this every day. "Neh, my sister is growing so big! She gave me so much attitude about buying her toys yesterday!" Tae laughed out, making Tiff snort with laughter at the story.

Soon enough they were munching away on their pizza as they watched a movie together. Tiffany would keep it together at the funny parts but then break down when Tae released her contagious ahjumma laugh as she screeched and kicked her feet. "Yah, I'm starting to wonder how much longer I can survive that laugh of yours baby," Tiff joked as she took a sip of her wine. "Yah, don't lie, you love my laugh!" Tae laughed out before taking a gulp of her beer.

Tiffany shook her head and took their plates to the kitchen, chuckling at Tae's reaction to the funny parts of the movie. "Do you need any help baby?" Tae called to Tiff who was in the kitchen. "No, I'm ok hun," Tiff called back as she quickly washed up and packed stuff away.

Tiffany walked back to the living room and found Tae sitting comfortably on the sofa with her legs spread out wide as she chuckled heartily at the movie, covering her eyes when it was unbearable. Tiff smiled and decided to make the first move by standing in between Tae's legs and in front of the tv. Tae tried to look around her and placed her hand behind Tiff's knee to make her move aside and not block the view but when she looked up and saw Tiff's smirk, she straightened up and her mouth fell open slightly.

Tae gently scratched the back Tiff's knee as Tiff shifted forward and straddled Tae's hips, making sure Tae was pinned to the sofa. Tae licked her lips as she scanned Tiff's body up and down, completely forgetting about the movie she was just concentrating so hard on. The sound of the tv blurred into the background as their eyes locked on each other.

Tae ran her hands along Tiff's thighs and cute butt as Tiff straddled her legs. She swished her hair to one side and leaned in to kiss Tae, cupping Tae's neck and caressing Tae's jawline with her thumb. Tae's eyes drooped closed as she got into the kiss, totally engrossed by her sexy girlfriend. "Yah what about dessert?" Tae mumbled against Tiff's lips in between succulent kisses. "This is dessert pabo," Tiff mumbled back before shutting Tae up and lapping her tongue up Tae's lips, making Tae sigh in satisfaction and grip into her waist.

Their tongues brushed against each other sensually and Tae bucked her hips up into Tiff's once before groaning and settling her hands on Tiff's perfect hips. Tiff gripped into Tae's short hair and pulled slightly, making the kiss even hotter. Tae smiled and pulled away for air. "Yah, I think I'd prefer ice cream instead of your garlic breath…" Tae joked as she bit into Tiff's lips playfully, their foreheads pressed together.

Tiff giggled and shook her head. "I guess I'm just gonna have to shut you up myself…" Tiff joked with a smirk against Tae's lips. They both smiled into the kiss and made out, losing track of time and where they were. "Fany…I really missed you this week…" Tae breathed out as they kissed. "Mmm…yeah I missed you too…" Tiff replied in between pulls of Tae's sexy lips.

They were both getting into it and Tiff began to grind her hips against Tae's, creating delicious friction between their hips. "Damnit Fany…" Tae breathed out as Tiff slid her lips to Tae's neck, sucking and biting Tae's pale skin. Tae suddenly opened her eyes when Hyuna's face came into her mind while she was kissing Tiff. Tae stopped moving her lips and their kisses slowed to a halt when Tiff noticed she was doing all of the work herself.

"Baby? Are you ok?" Tiff asked breathlessly as she pulled away from Tae's lips to find Tae wide-eyed in front of her. Tae gulped as she looked into Fany's confused eyes. "Taeyeon? Gwenchana?" Tiff asked again, caressing Tae's cheek and searching her eyes for a response. Tae gulped again and nodded with a forced smile. "Uh huh, neh, I'm ok...keep going…" Tae said quickly and she nodded, hoping that she could carry on without _that_ happening again.

Tiff nodded with a smile and leaned in, capturing Tae's lips again, determined to get Tae hot for her again. Tae sighed and let herself be kissed and touched, but she was still slightly apprehensive about continuing. Tiff kissed Tae hungrily with a frown on her face, determined to follow this through but Tae's head wasn't in it.

Tiff reached down and slipped her own t-shirt off her body, tossing it onto the floor. Tae would usually be drooling by now and ready to slam Tiff against something and get going but for some reason, nothing was happening after Tae's brain let her down. She just bit into her bottom lip and avoided Tiff's eyes and looked down at her body as Tiff breathed heavily, waiting for Tae to sweep her up.

Tae gulped and leaned into to Tiff, trying to nuzzle into her neck and leave a few hickeys on her girl. She could barely concentrate as Hyuna floated into her mind again. Tae felt horrible for thinking about someone else when she was supposed to be concentrating on Tiffany.

Urgh, why did this have to happen now, Tae thought. She really needed to de-stress and sex was also something that relaxed them both. Tiffany was a goddess damnit! That wavy black hair, perfect eyemile, bangin' body, those delicious lips, Tiffany was the epitome of sexy and she was right in Tae's lap, ready to make her dreams come true but Tae felt as if she had just cheated on Fany by even letting Hyuna come into the picture.

Tiff moaned when Tae kissed her neck and pushed Tae back against the sofa before leaning into her again, making Tae run her fingertips along Tiff's spine. "Make love to me Tae…" Tiff whispered near Tae's ear before running her teeth along Tae's earlobe and licking a stripe up her neck.

Tae winced at her words and frowned, feeling terribly disappointed in herself. Tae was scared, what if she imagined Hyuna just before she climaxed, what if she called out Hyuna's name by mistake. Tiffany would think it meant more than it did. She couldn't risk it, not tonight at least.

Tae turned her head and kissed Tiff's cheek before squeezing her hips and shifting Tiff back slightly. "Baby I…" she began before Tiff gave her a sad look and looked down at her nails. Tae felt like a loser who couldn't "get it up" for her girl. She stroked Tiff's arm and sighed before looking away and huffing in frustration.

"Is my breath really that bad? I'm sorry, I'll go brush my teeth…" Tiff said sadly before shifting to move off of Tae before Tae laughed and pulled her back. "Fa-ny!" Tae whined before looking into her eyes. "Baby, it's…it's not you ok I promise. You're beautiful and sexy and perfect but I…" Tae attempted before losing her words, not knowing how to explain the situation without sounding like an idiot.

"Shh…" Tiff said before gently placing a finger over Tae's lips. Tae's eyes widened and she looked at Fany. "It's been a long week, we're both tired, maybe we should just get some rest and sleep tonight," Tiff suggested before tucking a strand of Tae's hair behind her cute ear. Tae opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out.

Tae just nodded and silently stood up when Tiff took her hand and led her to the bedroom. They changed into her nightwear and Tae slipped in behind Tiff, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Baby…I'm sorry…I didn't meant to upset you…" Tae said softly to Tiff's back in the dark as she caressed her waist under the covers.

She saw Tiff's body heave up and down in a sigh. "I'm not upset, I'm just confused. But you seem to not wanna talk about it so…let's just get some sleep…" Tiff said, a slight bitterness in her voice. Tae gulped nervously. "Fany…I…" she attempted before Tiff sighed again and turned around. "Just go to sleep Tae, we'll talk in the morning," Tiff concluded as she puffed up her pillow in frustration and sighed.

Tae gulped and looked at Tiff's back. What the hell had she gotten herself into? Does this mean that every time she wanted to have sex with her girlfriend, she was going to imagine Hyuna? Tae groaned internally and threw her arm over her eyes, hating herself for what just happened. There was no way to even tell Tiff about it without it sounding like she had cheated or at least thought about it.

Tae would never cheat on Tiff, she loved her more than anything and she never thought of anything else whenever they made love but now she had ruined it by thinking about someone else. Tae barely got any sleep as she pondered about how to solve this situation.

The next morning, Tae woke to the soft feeling of Tiffany's warm breathe against her neck. She sighed and her eyes eventually opened as the room became filled with an orange-tinged sunlight. Tae rubbed her eyes and stretched under the covers. She really loved waking up next to Tiffany, she was always warm and comfortable and she looked so adorable with the way she would insist on tucking her head under Tae's chin and snuggling against Tae's neck.

Tae looked down at Fany's innocent sleeping face as she thought about what happened the night before. She kissed Tiff's forehead, which made her stir and groan cutely as she began to wake up. "Mmm…morning baby…" Tiff whine cutely from against Tae's neck. "Morning beautiful…did you sleep well?" Tae asked as she brushed her nose against Tiff's forehead. Tiff nodded and sighed as she snuggled closer to Tae, not wanting to get out of bed at all. Tae sniggered and held Tiff closer to her.

They lay still together for a few more minutes, just resisting the morning and enjoying some time to sleep in. Tae looked down at the top of Tiff's head and brushed her thumb against Tiff's cheek. She caressed Tiff's waist under the covers and her feelings that had come a halt the night before began to stir again as she felt Tiff's body near her.

Tae gently lifted Tiff's chin up with her index finger and smiled as she gave Tae a sleepy smile. Tae closed her eyes and leaned in, capturing Tiff's pouty lips with her own. Tiff groaned softly and barely reacted to the kiss because she was still so sleepy.

Tae kissed her again, trying her best and succeeding in concentrating on nothing else but Tiffany's perfect lips and body. "Fany…" Tae sighed out as their kisses got more intense and Tae began to roll over so that Tiff was underneath her. "…babe…" Tiff mumbled in between brushes of Tae's tongue against her lips.

Tae frowned and reached down, running her fingertips down Tiff's abs before tickling the hem of her pyjama bottoms. Her body was warm from her sleep and her skin felt soft and delicate. Tiff moaned and weaved her fingers into Tae's short locks, loving the way this morning was starting out.

Tae buried her head into Tiff's neck, kissing and nibbling on her skin as she slipped her hand into Tiff's pyjama pants, feeling her heated skin against her fingers. Tiff arched her body into Tae and gasped when she felt Tae's cold fingers come into contact with her pussy.

Tiff gripped into Tae's vest as they made out when she felt Tae gently caress her pussy up and down. Tae smiled into the kiss and her jawline flexed as she kissed Tiffany deeply, wanting her to feel every sensation. Tiff tugged on the blonde tips of Tae's hair as she bucked her hips into Tae's hand when Tae dipped her middle finger in between her pussy lips.

Tae pulled at Tiff's lips before she lazily moved her fingers around and felt how wet Tiff was. "Morning dew?" Tae chuckled out as she kissed Tiff's nose. Tiffany laughed and playfully smacked Tae's bicep. "Yah shut up, you left me hanging last night remember?" Tiff mumbled out as Tae kissed her lips and gently flicked her outer lips, making them slippery.

Tae frowned and kissed Tiff deeper before gently slipping two fingers inside Tiff, making her gasp and grip into her hair tighter. "Taeyeon!" Tiff gasped out before Tae swallowed her lips in a kiss. Tae began to lazily thrust her fingers into Tiff, loving the slippery feeling and the way Tiff dropped her head and began to pant.

"Oh my god…" Tiff squeaked as she sunk her teeth into Tae's shoulder when Tae slipped her fingers out of her pussy and began to gently massage her clit in slow, rhythmic circles. "You feel amazing baby…" Tae breathed out as she flicked her wrist and kissed Tiff's jawline.

Tiff let out a load moan and arched her chest against Tae's when Tae pressed down hard on her clit and rubbed it in slow up and down motions, knowing exactly what would push Tiff over the edge. "Oh my god baby…just like that…"Tiff gasped out into Tae's neck as Tae concentrated on making her girlfriend cum.

Tae decided to go for the kill and used her index finger to flick Tiff's clit from side to side fast, making Tiff curse and hold onto her shoulder, leaving red fingerprint marks on Tae's skin. Tae whispered Tiff's name against her skin and kissed her lips quickly before Tiff squeezed her eyes shut and moaned loudly as she let her climax rip through her.

Tiff hissed as her body convulsed in pleasure against Tae's as Tae rubbed her clit gently to bring her down easy. Tiff eventually rolled onto her back and sighed heavily, placing her hand over her eyes in exhaustion as she caught her breath. Tae gave her pussy one last long stroke before gently squeezing her breast and turning to kiss her.

"You're so good at that baby…" Tiff drowsily mumbled as Tae kissed her neck gently. Tae sniggered and slid her hand underneath Tiff's shirt, unable to get enough of the feel of Tiff's skin and her amazing body. Tiff groaned and slipped Tae's hand out from under her shirt and brought it to her lips before kissing Tae's palm.

Their eyes met and Tiff smirked at Tae before rolling them over so that she was on top. Tiff straddled Tae's hips and smiled down at her before leaning down and kissing Tae's lips sensually. Tae held her close by her neck and smiled against her lips. "I don't think you know how sexy you are…" Tae mumbled as they kissed, making Tiff blush and giggle as they kissed.

Tiffany slid her hand down Tae's abs and gently cupped her pussy, making Tae sigh in satisfaction and close her eyes, anticipating the next touch. Tiff was about to spread her open when Tae's phone rang. Tae opened her hazy eyes with a frown and Tiff looked at the phone with a blank stare. "Ignore it…" Tae mumbled before kissing Tiff's lips and holding her wrist in place, wanting to be touched.

Tiff chuckled as she kissed Tae, wanting to ignore it but still concerned that it might be important. "No baby…Tae…what if it's important?" Tiff asked as her lips were being pulled by Tae. Tae sighed in frustration and reached behind her to check her annoying phone. Tae felt her stomach drop when she saw Hyuna's name flash on her phone….

She gulped and sat up, her eyes wide as she put the phone to her ear. Tiffany was oblivious and she sleepily hugged Tae's waist as Tae sat up and kissed Tae's abs as she took the call. "Yeobsaeyo?" Tae said quietly into her phone. "Oh hey…how's it going?" Tae asked, trying to be casual as Hyuna's voice floated through the phone. "Uhh…nothing much, just hanging out…and you?" Tae said slowly, glancing down at Tiffany who was now cutely resting her chin and Tae's hip and looking up at her girlfriend with a frown.

Tae closed her eyes and sighed, realising that she just made it seem as if Tiffany wasn't with her…which was bad. She became distracted because she knew that Tiffany was going to ask her who she was talking to. "Yeah…sure, I can do that…ok I'll email you the stuff tonight…ok…" Tae spoke as she stared at Tiffany, who was looking more confused by the second.

Tae eventually hung up and she gulped hard as she felt her ears get hot. "So…who was _that_?" Tiffany asked the dreaded question, quite curious that she didn't know the person Tae was talking to. "Oh…just my chemistry lab partner…" Tae said as she rubbed her neck nervously. "Oh! What's his name?" Tiff asked, feeling better thinking about this person as a male.

"Umm…she's…she's a girl…" Tae said softly, realising that this was becoming more intense with every answer she gave. Tiffany raised her eyebrows and shifted so that she was leaning on her elbow near Tae's waist. "Oh…ok…how come you've never told me about her?" Tiffany asked slowly, things ticking away in her brain. Tae shrugged and avoided Tiffany's eyes. "I don't know…she…it just never came up, I guess…" Tae said, trying to brush it off. "Hey…how about we pick up where we left off huh?" Tae said as she leaned forward to kiss Tiffany, trying to diffuse the entire situation.

They shared a few kisses before Tiff pulled away with a frown. "Does she know about me?" Tiff asked as Tae kissed her cheek, trying to distract her. "Yeah…I'm sure I've mentioned you…" Tae mumbled, running her fingertips up Tiff's thigh.

Tiff gawked and pushed Tae away by her shoulder. "Mentioned me? What, like the weather or your favourite colour?" Tiff said, the volume of her voice rising slightly. "Fany…" Tae sighed as she dropped her hand from Tiff's neck. "No. Don't 'Fany" me. Is there something you wanna tell me, Taeyeon?" Tiff asked as she looked right into Tae's eyes.

Tae frowned and sighed in defeat before taking Tiff's hand and sighing again before she began her explanation. "Listen…I know this looks really weird but I…I promise you there is nothing to worry about…I love you…" Tae said before trying to lean in for a kiss before being stopped dead by Tiff's next question.

"What's her name?" Tiff asked as Tae breathed against her lips. "Tiffany, baby can we please drop this? There's nothing going on, don't you trust me?" Tae asked, her eyebrows raised cutely as she held Tiff's hand, waiting for her answer. "Tell me her name Tae!" Tiff demanded as she slipped her hand away.

"It's Hyuna…" Tae mumbled out…dropping her head sheepishly and waiting for the storm. Tiffany gasped and backed up, her eyes wide in shock and her jaw hanging open. "Hyuna as in…Kim Hyuna?" Tiff shouted, making Tae wince and nod with her head down, feeling totally embarrassed. Everyone knew Hyuna on their campus. Every guy wanted her, every girl wanted to be her. Tiffany knew the threat level she was dealing with.

They sat in silence for a few seconds, Tiffany breathing deeply, fuming, and Taeyeon sitting with her shoulder slumped and her hands in her lap. "You wanna tell me what the hell is going on here Taeyeon or would you like me to use my imagination?" Tiff eventually abruptly asked. Tae looked up and sighed. "Baby…it's not what you think I swear…I mean, yeah she's attractive but I love you, I'd never hurt you like that…you gotta trust me baby, please…" Tae pleaded with her girlfriend.

"Yeah well then why are you getting all jumpy and secretive when I asked you about her and why doesn't she know about me if you have been working together this whole semester?" Tiffany asked loudly, she was outraged. Tae sighed and looked down at her hands. "Urgh, I don't know, it just never came up and you know I hate talking about my personal life with people I hardly know, come on Fany, don't make this more than it is…" Tae explained, feeling slightly frustrated with herself.

"Well I'm sorry for wanting my girlfriend to show people that she's proud to be with me, especially her lab partner who just happens to be the most attractive girl in the entire university!" Tiff sarcastically remarked as she stood up and folded her arms as she looked down at an embarrassed Tae.

"Babe, you know I'm proud to be with you, come on, don't say stuff like that and besides she is totally straight and practically engaged to her boyfriend! You have no reason to feel insecure…I…I want you…only you…" Tae said as she looked up into Tiffany's eyes.

"Yeah well after last night, I don't know what to believe anymore, I…" Tiffany stopped herself mid-sentence and gasped, adding things up and making sense of last night. "Last night…you…" Tiff muttered. Tae frowned and realised that she had caught on about what happened. "Tiff wait…please…I can explain…please…" Tae said as she got off the bed and reached out for Tiffany who had backed up to the door, tears welling in her eyes.

Tae's heart cracked, she felt terrible, guilty, as if she had been caught with Hyuna on her lap. Tiff shoved Tae's hand away as tears rolled down her face. "You were thinking about her, weren't you? Last night, you were thinking about her when I was on top of you?" Tiff yelled as she looked straight into Tae's eyes. Tae stayed silent and clenched her jaw. "Don't lie to me Taeyeon. I want the truth! Right now!" Tiff sobbed out before sniffing and trying to pause her tears.

Taeyeon gulped and her mouth opened as if she was going to say something but nothing came out. "Oh my god, it's true!" Tiff whispered through her tears as she flung open the door to storm out of the room, Tae following her, trying to explain herself. "Fany, please wait! I couldn't help it…I tried not to…that's why I stopped you…I…" Tae attempted before Tiff slammed the bathroom door in her face and sobbed on the other side.

Tae sighed and cursed herself in her head for being so stupid. She placed her cheek and hand on the door and knocked softly for Tiff to open up. "Baby, please let me explain…I feel horrible…I'm sorry Fany…Please…talk to me babe…" Tae said sadly to the white door.

She could hear Tiff sniffling on the other side of the door and she just wanted to hold her. "Tiffany…I love you…I would never cheat on you…you're everything to me…please come out and talk to me baby…" Tae continued to plead. "It's the same as cheating Tae! You made love to me this morning and you were thinking about her! It's the same thing!" Tiff sobbed through the door.

Tae gasped. "No baby…this morning…I didn't think of her…I promise…please believe me Fany…it only happened last night…" Tae begged softly as she leaned her head on the door. "I tried to control it last night but I couldn't so I had to stop…it didn't feel right…Tiffany please…I love you and I'm sorry…" Tae continued.

"Get out…" Tae heard her mumble from inside the bathroom. "What? Fany, can we please at least talk about this?" Tae asked while facing the door. "I said get out…now!" Tiff yelled from the bathroom. Tae was shocked, they had never fought like this before and she felt horrible. She quietly packed up her stuff and glanced once at the bathroom door, hoping for Fany to come out and forgive her but that never happened. She took a lonely walk back to her lonely dorm room and crashed on her bed, feeling guilty and sad.

* * *

Two days…two whole days…48 long hours…since Taeyeon had spoken to or seen her girlfriend. Wow, she had really messed up this time. Was Tiffany going to break up with her over this? It was the most awkward situation and the fact that Tae had to work closely with Hyuna that entire week did not make it any easier.

Tae sighed heavily as she lay on her bed, her arm thrown over her eyes as she basically pined for Tiffany. She had called, left voice messages, texted, emailed, everything she could possibly think of short of banging down the apartment door and forcing Tiff to talk to her.

She knew that Tiff needed some time to process what had gone down between them. Stupid hormones…they always let Tae down at the worst time. Tae reached over to her desk and checked her phone. Nothing…nothing at all.

It was a rainy Sunday afternoon and right now Tae would usually be over at Tiff's place, snuggled up under a blanket on the sofa as they talked quietly about their week or watched some movie and then made out until they fell asleep for a while.

Tae missed that…she needed that…she wanted to see Tiffany smile at her and whine her name when she did something stupid, or look her right in the eye and tell Tae she loved her for no reason. Tae wanted to feel Tiff's warm body next to her as they cuddled on the couch.

Being with Tiffany had changed Tae's life, literally. She was now living her dream and studying to be a doctor because of Tiffany's faith in her. She loved her with all her heart and didn't want to fight anymore. She wanted to go over there and wrap Tiff up in her arms and apologise until Tiff shut her up with a kiss.

Taeyeon smiled as she scrolled through the pictures on her phone. Countless selcas of them together, which Fany had forced her to take at random. Tae frowned when she came across a picture of herself smiling with her eyes closed as Tiff kissed her cheek. This girl was the love of her life…Tae had to make up for this somehow….

Tae rolled over onto her side to try and get some rest when she heard a loud knock at her door. Tae frowned and got out of bed, dragging her blanket around her head and body before shuffling to the door. She opened the door and smiled when she saw who it was.

"Hey loser, what's up?" the visitor said as she shoved Taeyeon out the way and stepped into the student's room. "Hey Jessi…" Tae said softly with a sigh as she slumped back on her bed, covered in the blanket cutely. "Yah! Are you planning on getting your ass out of bed anytime soon?" Jessica asked as she poked Taeyeon under the covers.

Jessica was one of Taeyeon's oldest friends. They had attended the same high school and…almost…hooked up a few times. Jess soon realised that she wasn't exactly gay and the pair became close friends. Tiffany knew and liked Jessica so Tae was quite comfortable around her. She would visit Tae at her dorm often and somehow she always came when Tae needed advice.

"Do you plan on taking a shower within the next 24 hours, Kim Taeyeon?" Jess joked as she screwed up her nose at Tae comically. "Yah, joyonghae Sica…I'm allowed to just relax sometimes you know?" Tae fired as she punched Jess's arm playfully. Jess giggled and looked down at her friend as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"You wanna tell me what's going on? How's your American hottie?" Jess asked as she shook Tae's shoulder. "Ah…we're fighting…" Tae sighed out as she sat up to face Jessica. Sica gasped and shook her head. "Fighting? Why?" she asked in shock. Tae slumped her shoulders and ran her fingers through her short peppero hair before bracing herself to explain.

"Well…I sorta…I sorta thought about someone else while we were about to…you know…" Tae said slowly, her face blushing red as she watched Jess's reaction. "Oh my god Tae! What the hell!" Jess said as she laughed loudly, covering her mouth with her hand and slapping her knee.

"Yah uljima! She's really mad! She kicked me out the other day and we haven't spoken in 2 days, Jessi…I'm worried…what if she breaks up with me?" Tae said sadly. "Yah don't worry Tae, you guys won't break up…besides how did she find out about what you were thinking?" Jess asked curiously, tilting her head as she looked at Tae.

Tae shifted uncomfortably before explaining herself. "Well…we were…about to…you know…and then I had to stop her because I…it felt like I was cheating…" Tae stuttered out as she blushed uncontrollably, she never liked sharing intimate details with her friends but it was Jessica so she felt a bit more comfortable. Jess giggled and pouted when she saw Tae go red in the face.

"Aw Tae, don't be too hard on yourself, this happens to everyone! You're allowed to have fantasies you know? It's healthy!" Jess said as she patted Tae's leg to comfort her. "Anniyo, but I don't want anyone else but Tiffany…I don't want to think of anyone else…" Tae said sadly, dropping her head. Jessica sighed and shook her head before reaching forward and wrapping Tae up in a warm hug.

"Yah, why are you stressing about this…she just needs some time…she'll come around. You really love her don't you Tae?" Jess said as she kissed Tae's forehead as Tae began to tear up as they hugged. Tae nodded and sniffled cutely. "Stop blaming yourself, it's not like you did it on purpose! Your heart and your hormones aren't always on the same page, Tae…it happens to everyone!" Jess said with a light laugh.

Tae smiled back and she started to feel better about the whole situation. "So quit moping around and tell me what you plan on doing to make it up to her!" Jess said as she gave Tae a playful shove. "I…I don't know…cook her dinner?" Tae said with a shrug. Jess gawked and pushed Tae's shoulder. "Yah this is not your gran's birthday, this is the love of your life we're talking about here! Tiffany Hwang? Remember her? Hot body, nice lips?" Jess joked, wanting Tae to think a bit harder about her plan. "Hey are you checking out my girl?" Tae asked with a raised eyebrow to which Jess scoffed and encouraged to come up with a better plan.

"I don't know what to do Jessi! I'm so bad at this stuff, you know that…I get so awkward when I try to be romantic…and Tiffany is a princess…she deserves something amazing!" Tae said as she fell back onto her bed in frustration and stuffed a pillow into her face to hide. Jess giggled and pulled a confused Tae back up. "Tae, all you've gotta do is prove to her that she's the only one…if you get what I'm saying…" Jess said cryptically as she wiggled her eyebrows, making Tae chuckle.

"Jessi!" Tae whined, "I don't even know if she'll sleep with me again after what happened…she doesn't trust me anymore…" Tae said softly, running her fingers through her hair. Jessica sighed and touched Tae's shoulder. "Yah, Kim Taeyeon! Tiffany loves you! This is just a little bump in the road…you've gotta win her back! You can't just go on like this!" Jess demanded loudly.

Tae shrugged and looked at her friend with a pout. "What do you suggest I do then? She won't even answer my calls…" Tae said dejectedly with her hands in her lap. "I think I might have a plan here Tae…" Jess said with a smirk. Tae nodded and listened carefully to her friend's advice.

Tae got up early that Monday morning and headed to campus to put her plan into action. She and Tiffany were still not speaking to each other and Tae felt as if she had experienced the weekend from hell because she didn't see Tiff at all. Hopefully Jessica's plan would solve this whole fight and get things back to normal.

Tae knew Tiffany had an Art and Design class early that morning so she slipped into the empty lecture hall before the class had started and stuck a note on the desk she knew Tiff would always be sitting at. Tae then made her way back to her own classes before the next step of her plan.

Tiffany walked aimlessly with her satchel slung over her shoulder as her mind rambled on about her fight with Taeyeon. She had seen Tae and Hyuna around campus that morning and it broke her heart. She knew Tae had no choice but to work with her and she also knew that Hyuna was a really nice person but that didn't stop her from getting absolutely jealous when she saw them together.

With a hundred thoughts in her head and her heart aching for Tae, Tiffany sighed and stepped into her Art and Design class early that morning. She walked to her usual desk with her head down and was about to plonk her heavy textbooks on the desk when she saw a small pink note. Tiff frowned and sat down slowly as she read the note, written in untidy Hangul, Tiff immediately recognised the scrawl as belonging to Taeyeon.

" _Fany…meet me at the lake near the commerce building tonight…please…xx,"_ the note read. Tiffany bit her lip and an unconscious smile came to her lips as in her head she heard the note being read in Tae's voice. She suddenly remembered what Tae had done and her smile dropped before she crumpled up the note angrily and concentrated on her lecture.

Stage 2…Tae quickly made her way to the campus media office where the campus radio station was broadcast from. She knocked on the door of the studio and was greeted by her good friend, Jonghyun who was the regular campus DJ. "Noona!" Jonghyun shouted happily as he stood up to hug Tae. They chatted for a few minutes before Tae handed him a note to make an announcement for her. Jonghyun frowned curiously and then nodded with a smile when Tae explained the situation to him. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and scrambled to her next class.

Tiffany was on her lunch break and she was grabbing a coffee at the cafeteria when she winced as feedback came screeching through the speakers in the cafeteria. Everyone turned to look at the speakers in shock and covered their ears, annoyed at the sound. Tiffany was stirring her coffee as the DJ cleared his throat and began to speak. Tiffany froze when she heard what he had to say.

DJ Jonghyun: _Hi fellow students, this is Jonghyun. I have here a special message from a friend of mine, a noona actually. Here comes the message…'Fany…I'm sorry…I love you…please meet me at the lake at 8pm…."_

Tiffany blushed uncontrollably but luckily no one seemed to realise that the message was for her. She grabbed her coffee and bolted out of the cafeteria before anyone saw her. She slid into her seat at her next lecture and tried to catch her breath, feeling terribly embarrassed at Tae's gestures but she also couldn't deny that they were all painfully sweet and romantic.

Tiffany was concentrating really hard in her Art History lecture when suddenly a young man burst through the door, startling the entire class and also the professor, who was facing the board. Tiffany instantly recognised the handsome young man as Donghae, a medical student in Tae's class and also Tae's close friend.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your class sir, but I have a special delivery for Miss Tiffany Hwang!" Donghae said with a charming smile as he held up a beautiful red rose to give to Tiff. The entire class turned to look at Tiff and the chatter immediately began. "Urgh fine, just get on with it!" the old professor grumbled, waving his hands for Donghae to hurry up.

Donghae smiled and walked over to Tiffany, handing her the rose as he knelt down to hand it over romantically. He looked into Tiffany's eyes and smiled. "She really loves you Tiffany…give her a chance and go to the lake tonight…" Donghae whispered before making his way out of the room, much to the amusement of the class.

Tiffany internally groaned but admired the rose nonetheless. She looked out of the window and saw the lake that Tae was talking her about. It was as if the lake was waiting for her to make her decision. Tiff chuckled at her thought and shook her head, feeling butterflies in her stomach at the thought of reuniting with Taeyeon.

7:45pm…Taeyeon hugged her knees and leaned her chin on them as she waited patiently at the lake. She saw sitting on a black and green chequered blanket and to her right was a simple spread of food for a romantic picnic. Tae was staring at the lake and contemplating whether or not she should leave. It was pitch black with a shine of yellow over it as the street lights gently reflected off the water's surface.

Tae took in a deep breath…the air was so fresh and it was so peaceful and quiet, the only sound being a few crickets in the distance and the water gently lapping at the short bank of the lake. Tae did not want to even think of what she should do if Tiffany didn't show up. Surely after all of the elaborate messages Tae had left for her, she would turn up.

But what if she had messed up so badly, that Tiff wanted to break up with her? Tae couldn't survive without Tiffany, they needed each other, it would be a nightmare, she would…. "Tae?" a voice came from behind Tae making her jump and drop her panicked thoughts into the lake. Tae sprung up onto her feet and turned around….

Tiffany stood there in her cute red jeans and flats and a simple white tee and denim jacket. Her hair was luscious and flowing, her face as perfect as ever…Tae just stood there, her jaw hanging open from the sheer shock of Tiffany actually coming to the lake and from seeing her girlfriend after 3 whole days.

"Fany…" Tae whispered as Tiff began to walk forward towards Tae and her cute picnic set up. Tae gulped when Tiff came near and Tae could smell her perfume…she wanted to grab her around the waist and kiss her…but she didn't know where they stood and Jessica had advised her not to initiate physical contact unless Tiffany did it first.

Tiffany stood in front of Tae and they locked eyes, Tae melting under her gaze. Her big brown eyes shone in the moonlight and Tae so desperately wanted to touch her cheek. Tae didn't know what to say so she glanced to the food on the ground and blurted out the first thing that popped into her head.

"Are you hungry?" Tae suddenly said. Tiff sighed and smiled, nodding her head. "I guess so…" she laughed out…making Tae weak with her husky laugh. They awkwardly sat down and started eating together. Tae squirted some lemon juice at Tiff by mistake and they both looked up and laughed, the tense atmosphere finally easing up a bit.

Tae ate her food slowly as she contemplated what to say next, whether or not to get straight to the point or carry on with this virtual reality where they both pretended like nothing was wrong. Tae looked up when Tiff suddenly spoke with her head down as she ate her food. "Thanks for embarrassing me throughout the day today…" Tiff giggled out, making Tae smile, her chin dimple appearing after many sad days.

"Mianhe…I had to try something…" Tae shrugged with a laugh. Tiff looked up and smiled, her eyes disappearing as she nodded. "It was…sweet…" Tiff said as she sipped a can of soda. Tae looked down and messed around her chopsticks with a smile. "I'm glad you liked it…I just…I've really missed you…Fany…I…" Tae began as she glanced up at Tiff whose smile had dropped completely.

"Yeah…I missed you too Tae…I was just…really upset…" Tiff said as she chewed her food and looked up at Tae. Tae sighed, finally realising that they had to get into this horrible conversation sooner rather than later. "You have every right to be upset Fany…can I maybe explain what happened?" Tae asked softly, pleading with her eyes.

"I know what happened Tae…you thought about another woman while we were about to make love…" Fany began before Tae opened her mouth to defend herself but Tiff continued. "…but you also stopped before we went any further…so…yeah…maybe I overreacted a bit…" Tiff sheepishly admitted as she looked down into her plate.

"Baby…you gotta believe me that it never happened again and in the morning when we…" Tae blurted out before Tiff interrupted her again. "Yeah I know…I thought about it afterwards and you were right there with me…looking into my eyes when we made love…I know you weren't thinking of anyone else Tae…" Tiff said with a slight smile, making Tae's eyes light up and a smile appear on her face.

"But you have to understand why I reacted the way I did. I was in shock. It really hurt me and I felt used and unwanted…" Tiff explained as she locked eyes with Tae. Tae nodded with a sigh as she acknowledged what Tiff was saying. "Yeah I know…it scared the hell out of me too…I freaked…it felt like I had cheated on you…I would never hurt you like that…" Tae said with a cute and determined frown as she looked at Tiff.

"I see you've been working with her this week…" Tiff mentioned, wanting to see Tae's reaction. "Uh…yeah…you know she's innocent in this whole thing and I think that what happened between us scared me so much that I have like blocked her out of my mind completely…" Tae said with a shrug as she turned to look at the lake. Tiff nodded and looked across at the lake also, deep in thought.

"I…I don't wanna fight anymore Tae…can we just get back to how we were and move on from this whole thing?" Tiff said as Tae looked at her wide-eyed. Tae's eyes went glassy before she lunged forward and gripped Tiffany into the tightest hug. "Oh my god, I missed you so much…I'm so sorry Fany…" Tae breathed as she buried her face into the crook of Tiff's neck. Tiff weaved her fingers into Tae's hair and smiled through the beginnings of tears. "I missed you too baby…" Tiff whispered as she caressed Tae's back, Tae refusing to break the hug.

Tae eventually loosened her grip and leaned back to look into Tiff's eyes, searching for something. Tiff smiled back and leaned in to give Tae a gentle kiss, Tae unable to respond at first, out of sheer shock but then sharply inhaling and kissing Tiff back, their lips smacking sensually. Tae smiled with her eyes closed as she bumped her forehead against Tiff's, their noses brushing together cutely as they took in the fact that they were ok again.

"I love you so much Tiffany…" Tae whispered as she tucked Tiff's hair behind her ear. "I love you too baby…" Tiff replied with a smile before biting into her bottom lip and cupping Tae's neck and brushing her thumb up and down Tae's neck and bottom lip. Tae kissed Tiff's thumb and smiled against her lips, everything finally sinking in.

"Will you walk me home?" Tiff asked with a smile as she kissed Tae's nose. Tae nodded and leaned in to kiss Tiff's lips, never wanting to leave her side again. "Of course…do you wanna leave now?" Tae breathed against her lips. Tiff shook her head and licked her lips. "Let's stay here for a while…it's so peaceful…" Tiff said softly as she took Tae's hand and snuggled up close to her.

They sat together for a while, with Tae wrapping Tiff in a tight back hug and leaning her chin on Tiff's shoulder as they watched the lake and chatted quietly. "Yah, this was all Jessica's idea? She has too much time on her hands baby," Tiff laughed out, making Tae let out a cute ahjumma chuckle. Tiff buried her nose into Tae's arm as Tae kissed the top of her head.

"Let's head home Tae...it's getting cold out here…" Tiff mumbled against Tae's arm. Tae sniggered and stood up before reaching out her hand to pull Tiff up to her feet. Tiff fell into Tae's arms and giggled, making Tae grin and wrap her arms around her clumsy girl. "Let's go before you hurt yourself, Fany," Tae laughed out before folding their blanket and taking the short stroll to Tiff's apartment.

They stood outside Tiffany's apartment block awkwardly as if they were on their first date and Tae looked down and let out a nervous laugh. "Do you wanna come up?" Tiff asked with a cute smile. Tae shifted her feet and looked up at Tiff with a smile. "Yeah…if you'll let me…" Tae said with a laugh. Tiff laughed, her nose crinkling cutely as she took Tae's hand and kissed it gently before leading her into her apartment block.

Tae stepped back to let Tiff unlock the door to the apartment and she followed Tiff inside. Tae glanced at the sofa and suddenly remembered how she had stopped Tiffany that night and she stared blankly, blinking to stop the sudden tears in her eyes.

She snapped out of her daze when she heard Tiffany call her name and cup her face gently, looking very concerned. "Yah…Tae are you ok? What happened?" Tiff asked as she ran her fingers through Tae's hair. Tae's eyes were glazed with tears and she was staring blankly at Tiff, not registering what she was asking. "Yah! Baby, say something talk to me!" Tiff said loudly, reaching out to wrap Tae up in a hug.

Tae huffed when Tiff held her tightly, burying her face into her neck. "I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…Fany…" Tae mumbled into Tiff's shoulder. Tiff backed away and wiped Tae's tears with her thumb. "Taeyeon…it's ok…it's over now…shh…come here baby…" Tiff said as she held Tae close and tried to comfort the sobbing girl.

"What's really going on huh?" Tiff asked as Tae sighed through her tears. She looked up into Tiff's eyes with her teary eyes. "These past few days without you were torture…I need you Fany…I need you more than you know…" Tae said sadly as she bowed her head and stood with her shoulders slumped. Tiff smiled and lifted Tae's chin with her fingertip.

"Hey…look at me…Taeyeon, I love you…so much…it was hard for me too, I felt lost without you here…let's move on ok? Forget about what happened babe…it's a new start for us…" Tiff said with a smile. Tae sighed and nodded. "I just don't ever want us to fight like that again ok?" Tae said with a sad voice, making Tiffany chuckle. "Taeyeon, we're a couple, couples fight…it's normal…just because we fight, it doesn't mean we love each other any less right?" Tiff asked as she smiled at Tae. Tae sniffled and nodded before pressing her head against Tiffany's and letting out a relieved sigh.

"It was so quiet here without you…I actually missed your laugh…" Tiff said with a roll of her eyes as Tae let out a cute chuckle. Tiff bit her lip as Tae gently cupped her neck and leaned in to kiss her lips slowly. Tiff sighed and relaxed into the kiss, feeling comfortable and relieved to have Tae back in her arms.

Tae tilted her head to the side and lapped her tongue up Tiff's top lip gently, trying to initiate deeper contact. Tiffany moaned softly and attempted to gently push Tae away by her shoulders. "Want some tea?" Tiff asked with a smile against Tae's lips. Tae grinned and nodded, quickly realising that Tiff wanted to take it slow and ease back into things.

They spent the next few hours catching up and talking quietly over some tea. Tae couldn't believe that things were already back to normal but she almost choked on her tea when Tiffany asked her an awkward question…. "Tae…" Tiff said slowly as she stared into her mug, some soft music playing in the background. "Neh…" Tae answered in the same tone as she gulped down the last of her tea. "Umm…how many girls were you with before me…before us…?" Tiff asked as she looked into Tae's eyes but still blushed.

Tae's eyes went wide as she lowered her mug. She laughed nervously and looked down, not sure how to respond. "Uhh…Fany…I…when you say 'with' do you mean like…you know…" Tae asked, using her hands to prompt Tiff to speak. "Yah! Taeyeon…you know what I mean!" Tiff said with a laugh. "Babe, is it really gonna make you feel better if I tell you that?" Tae asked with a sigh. Tiff nodded with her eyebrows raised cutely. "I asked you didn't I…" Tiff said with a smile.

Tae shifted uncomfortably in her seat and blushed, biting her lip to keep from melting away. "Hmm…let's see…well besides you, I had 2 other serious girlfriends back home…" Tae said, trying hard to remember her past. Tiff nodded and braced herself for the next part. "And...there were maybe 10 or 11 other girls when I wasn't dating…" Tae admitted through a mumble as she rubbed her neck from stress.

Tiff's eyes went slightly wide when she heard the numbers. "Ok…" she said slowly with a nod, letting the information sink in. "Why are you asking me this Fany?" Tae asked quietly. Tiff gulped before answering her. "Well…we've never really discussed this topic before…I mean I know you've been with a few girls but I never knew when or how many. Tae nodded and slid her hand onto the table top.

"What about you?" she asked Tiff who opened her mouth to say something. "Me? I…um…I had one serious girlfriend back home in America but we broke up just before I decided to move here…" Tiff explained with a bite of her lip. Tae frowned. "What about one night stands?" Tae asked with a confused frown. Tiff shook her head and looked down, making Tae gawk in shock. "Wait, so you haven't been with anyone else besides your ex and me?" Tae asked, pointing to herself with wide eyes.

Tiff nodded and blushed, suddenly feeling shy. Tiff always thought that Tae was a serious person and kind of introverted, so she would never have expected her to have been with so many other girls. She suddenly felt self-conscious and a bit insecure. "I'm a loser now aren't I?" Tiff said dejectedly. Tae stood up and walked over to her with a smile before sitting next to her.

"Fany that stuff doesn't matter to me! We love each other, that's all we need. Besides…you've never heard me complain have you?" Tae asked with a smirk, making Fany giggle and shake her head. Tae kissed her hand and nose. "You're beyond beautiful…and sexy…and caring…I don't care about anyone else…I love you…" Tae said with a cute smile.

"I love you too…" Tiff replied, her eyesmile shining bright. Tae smiled and leaned in, capturing her love's lips in a slow kiss. Tiff closed her eyes and frowned, enjoying the connection of Tae's lips on hers. Tae caressed her throat and slid her hand down to Tiff's hip, pulling her closer and trying to feel her skin under her shirt.

"Tae…" Tiff whispered in between Tae's luscious kisses. Tiff placed her hand on Tae's shoulder and gently pushed her away again. Tae frowned and looked down, feeling confused and still guilty. "Are you ok? Have I messed us up permanently?" Tae asked sadly. Tiff smiled and shook her head. "Anniyo…I just need some time that's all…" Tiff said before licking her lips and touching Tae's cheek. Tae nodded sadly and sighed with a pout. "It's ok…I understand…."

"I'm gonna get ready for bed, you coming?" Tiff asked as she took Tae's hand. Tae nodded and walked to the bedroom to slip under the covers. Tae showered and changed into her boyshorts and vest and she gulped when Tiff emerged from the bathroom freshly showered in her cute pink boxer shorts and one of Tae's grey varsity sweaters. Tae internally groaned and covered her eyes with her arm as she lay in bed waiting for her girlfriend to…sleep.

Tiff did her usual night ritual and slipped into bed next to a flustered Tae. She instinctively curled into Tae who protectively wrapped an arm around her waist under the covers. Tae gulped as she felt Tiffany's body next to her. Besides the fact that Tiff looked adorable, she smelled heavenly making Tae inhale the scent of her hair and sigh softly. "Goodnight baby…" Tiff sighed contently as she kissed Tae's hand. "Neh…goodnight…" Tae mumbled and she placed a kiss on Tiff's shoulder as her back was facing Tae. She wrapped Tiff up closer to her and eventually they both fell fast asleep.

It was about 2:15am when Tiff decided to turn around and snuggle closer into Tae. She rolled over onto her side and swung her arm across Tae's waist. Her vision was blurry but she could see that Tae was sleeping on her back with her head facing away from Tiff, accentuating that perfect jawline. Tae had shoved the blanket down and her shirt had risen up slightly, exposing some of her abs. Tiff's eyes fluttered open and she could see the slight moonlight in the room reflecting off of Tae's pale skin near her collarbone.

Tiff gulped when she realised that she had been watching Tae sleep for quite a few minutes. She looked so peaceful and cute thatTiff was unable to look away. She saw Tae gulp and let out a small sound before scratching her nose, making Tiff smile uncontrollably. It was impossible for her to stay mad at Tae anymore, she loved her unconditionally and they were so happy. Tiff felt a pang of guilt sting her heart when she thought about her fight with Tae but couples fight…it's a normal thing. She felt her feelings for Tae soar in the dark silent room and she felt her heart take over in her sleepy state.

Tiff gulped and ran her fingertip along Tae's collarbone, loving the feeling of her soft skin. Tae gulped in her sleep but didn't make a move. Tiff bit into her bottom lip and leaned in to gently nuzzle her nose into Tae's neck. Tae sighed in her deep sleep, slightly pouting her bottom lip, making Tiff want to cuddle her to death. Tiff leaned in closer and brushed her lips across the skin just under Tae's ear against her neck.

She slid her hand across Tae's waist, making Tae stir and frown slightly in her sleep before relaxing her body again. Tiff smiled against Tae's skin and leaned her body harder against Tae's wanting to feel her warm skin as much as she could. Tiff continued to place gentle kisses along Tae's jawline and neck as she slept, suckling Tae's skin to wake her up.

It was only when Tiff grazed her teeth against Tae's neck that she began to stir awake. Tae groaned with a cute frown and slowly turned her head to face Tiffany. "Hhhnn? Fany-ah…gwenchana…?" Tae drowsily mumbled with her eyes closed but looking in Tiff's direction. Tiff just bit into her lip with a smile and looked at Tae trying to wake up.

Tae leaned up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes, sighing tiredly before blinking and frowning as she turned to Tiff, squinting to try and see in the dark. "Baby….are you…o…hmmmph…" Tae attempted before she was cut off by Tiff's lips suddenly crashing into hers. She lost her balance and slid back down onto the bed before slipping her hand into Tiff's hair to get into the kiss. Tiff tilted her head and hungrily kissed Tae, their lips smacking together in the dark silent room.

"Wait…baby…I thought you…" Tae attempted in between Tiffany pulling and sucking at her lips gently. Tiff broke away for air and looked down at a bewildered Tae as she bit her lip. "…I want you…" Tiff breathed out before cupping Tae's neck and slipping her tongue between their lips, making Tae groan in satisfaction. Tae was shocked and finally fully awake and she inhaled sharply before sliding her fingers into Tiff's hair and moaning into her mouth.

Tae suddenly stopped and looked into Tiff's eyes. "Wait…is this a dream?" she asked as she searched Tiffany's eyes thinking she would wake up any second. Tiffany looked flawless…her dark eyes shining in the slight moonlight that was seeping into the room. Tae gulped before Tiff sniggered and decided to slip her hand down and cup Tae's pussy to prove that she wasn't dreaming. Tae gasped and smirked before pulling Tiff down by her neck and kissing her.

They made out slowly, just enjoying being close to each other. Half of Tiff's body was on top of Tae and Tae was caressing her waist under the covers. Tae's breath hitched as Tiff pressed her fingertips against her pussy, stroking her against her underwear in long, lazy strokes. "Dammit Fany…" Tae breathed before hissing in pleasure and throwing her head back against her pillow.

Tiff smiled against Tae's skin as she kissed her neck, biting into the soft flesh near Tae's jawline. "You're mine baby…" Tiff whispered into Tae's ear making Tae sigh and pull her in for a slow kiss. Tae was still sleepy, her eyes drooping closed from the drowsiness and pleasure. She had missed this…being intimate with Tiffany…sharing something only they could share. Tae breathed deeply as they kissed, groaning softly every time Tiff would bite on her bottom lip.

Tiff smiled against her lips and whimpered when Tae began to slow down their kisses and roll them over so that she was on top. The sheets rustled in the quiet room as Tae shifted, the feeling of Tiff's warm skin against hers encouraging her. She gripped into Tiff's waistand began to kiss into her neck, their movements returning like muscle memory. "Taeyeon…" Tiff breathed out when Tae left a bite on her neck.

Tae nuzzled her nose into Tiff's neck and tugged her shirt up her waist before Tiff sat up slightly to slip her own shirt off. Tae immediately reached out and caressed the curve of her waist, her eyes not leaving Tiffany's body for a second. Tae was temporarily dazed when she laid eyes on a half-naked Tiff. Her luscious black hair was swished to one side and was in direct contrast to her pale moonlight-kissed skin.

Tae felt her breathing get heavier when Tiff bit into her bottom lip and reached out for Tae's hand, gently placing it on her breast for a dazed Tae to touch her. Tae moaned and lunged forward, capturing her lips and sliding them back under the covers. Tae kissed her and gently massaged her breast, making Tiff gasp and frown as they kissed.

"Baby…I missed you…" Tae breathed out as she reached out and laced their fingers together, raising Tiff's arm above her head. "You're perfect Fany…so beautiful…" Tae mumbled in between kisses of Tiff's lips. Tiff responded by groaning and bucking her hips into Tae's. Tae got the hint and buried her face into Tiff's neck before grinding her hips into Tiff's, applying the perfect amount of pressure against Tiff's pussy.

Tiff bit her lip and turned her head to the side when the pleasure got too intense. Tae reached down and slipped her hand between their hips. She cupped Tiff's pussy against her underwear and began to rub her gently. Tiff gasped and frowned in pleasure, a feeling of bliss washing over her at Tae's touch. Tae kissed her lips gently and tugged down her underwear, slipping her hand inside.

Tiff gasped and wrapped her arms around Tae's neck as Tae used her index and middle fingers to ease between Tiff's outer lips and glide along her slippery inner lips. Tiff was aroused beyond explanation and Tae could feel it by the way she got wetter with every stroke. "Oh god…baby…" Tiff whined as Tae rubbed her in slow lazy strokes. The only noises that filled the room were the rustling of their bed sheets as they moved together and their kisses.

"Tae…?" Tiff said into Tae's ear before kissing her. "Yeah?" Tae said as she brushed Tiff's clit from side to side slowly. "Make love to me…" Tiff breathed out as she held Tae's head against her neck. Tae lifted her head and looked into Tiff's eyes. It was dark and Tae could see Tiff's brown eyes shine with hope and lust in the dark as their eyes met. Tae leaned down and slipped her tongue into Tiff's mouth, capturing all of her moans and gasps as her fingers went to work.

"I love you so much Fany…I…" Tae began before Tiff placed a finger on her lips to hush her with a smile. "Shh…I love you too baby…I wanna do this with you…" Tiff breathed out as she reached down and pressed Tae's fingers harder against her pussy. "Damn you feel so good…so wet…" Tae mumbled into Tiff's ear as she circled her opening gently, making Tiff squirm and buck her hips into Tae's.

Tiff opened her eyes when Tae suddenly slipped her fingers away and held onto her waist while they kissed. Tae groaned and began to grind her hips into Tiffany's, making her pussy bump into Tiff's. Tiff got the message and reached down to slip Tae's underwear down and she moaned when she felt Tae's wetness between her thighs.

Tae never broke their kiss as she shifted her legs so that their hips were slotted together, her pussy pressed up against Tiff's perfectly. Tiff bit into her lip and smirked at Tae as she began to rock her hips up against Tae's. Tae groaned when she felt her clit being caressed and rubbed. They began to move together in a slow rhythm, their bodies rising and falling as they panted and clutched onto each other.

"Oh god…Tiffany…" Tae groaned when she felt the slippery sensation of their clits rubbing together, setting off every pleasure nerve in her brain. Tiff cursed and gripped into Tae's back and shoulders as Tae thrusted and continued to grind her hips. Tae hissed when she felt Tiff scratch into the skin of her back as their pussies melted together perfectly.

Tae whimpered and buried her head into Tiff's neck when she felt her climax building up. She frowned and cupped Tiff's neck, brushing her lips against Tiff's skin as she panted and grunted when her clit would get stroked in just the perfect spot. Tiff had her eyes squeezed shut and she was gripping Tae's head into her neck as she felt her pussy go numb from the pleasure.

"Don't stop baby…I'm so close…" Tiff gasped out as she weaved her fingers into Tae's hair as Tae panted against her neck. "Me too baby…" Tae groaned as she rocked her hips against Tiff's, their clits stroking each other, creating delicious friction. Tiff massaged her fingers into Tae's scalp to get her attention and Tae lifted her head with a groan as she felt Tiff wrap her legs around her waist and slow down their grinding.

Tae squeezed her eyes shut and pressed her forehead against Tiffany's, brushing their lips together in a few clumsy kisses. "Look at me…" Tiff whispered as she caressed Tae's neck. Tae didn't pay attention as she was concentrating so hard on the feeling of her clit grinding against Tiff's. "Tae…baby look at me…" Tiff asked again before kissing Tae's lips deeply. Tae's eyes fluttered open and their dazed gazes locked onto each other.

Tae felt everything slow down as she stared into Tiff's eyes. She could feel their hips slow down as they searched each other's eyes. Tiff gasped when she felt her clit brush against Tae's in slow up-and-down strokes. Tiff licked her lips and stroked Tae's cheek as they could both feel themselves about to climax. Tae was breathing heavily and looking into her love's eyes. All she could feel, hear, breathe, smell and touch was Tiffany…her smile, her skin, her soft moans…it was driving Tae wild and it made her thrust harder, to achieve some goal. Tae's jaw went slack when she felt Tiff's clit caress hers in a perfect downward stroke and she hissed as she felt an explosion of pleasure in her brain. "Tiffany…" she whispered before her breath hitched and she came hard.

Tiff felt the same stroke against her clit and her breath hitched too. She leaned up to kiss Tae as she squeezed her eyes shut and let her orgasm wash over her. Tae kissed her back, groaning against her lips as her body convulsed, jerking and shuddering as they came together. Tae gripped into Tiff's waist and kissed her desperately wanting to feel every part of her climax with Tiff. Tiffany mumbled Tae's name over and over as she came, not wanting the intimate moment to end too soon. She was moaning loudly under Tae and she made sure to capture Tae's lips in a sweet kisses as they felt the fireworks go off in her brain.

Their hips eventually came to a halt and Tae gave a tired sigh before she dropped her body weight onto Tiff and nuzzled her nose into Tiff's neck. Tiff groaned from exhaustion and pleasure, gently stroking her fingers through Tae's short dark hair, playing with the blonde tips as Tae rested on top of her trying to catch her breath.

Tiff was about to fall asleep before Tae leaned up and kissed the corner of her mouth. "I love you baby…only you…" Tae mumbled as she kissed her way down Tiff's jawline and neck. "I love you too…" Tiff panted before kissing Tae's forehead gently and stroking her hair. "That was amazing…" Tiff breathed out as Tae kissed her chin and jawline. "You're amazing…" Tae sniggered out against her skin.

Tiff caressed Tae's ear and looked into her sleepy eyes. "I don't wanna be apart like that again…" Tiff said as she licked her lips and kissed Tae's nose. Tae nodded cutely and leaned down to kiss her gently. "I'm right here…always baby…" Tae whispered before taking Tiff's hand and kissing her slowly. Tiff smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Tae's neck.

They kissed for a few more minutes before Tae smiled and pulled away. "Round 2…?" she said with a naughty smirk, her chin-dimple appearing suddenly. Tiff gasped and wrapped her arms around Tae's neck and lapped her tongue along Tae's lips. "Oh…Dr Kim…" Tiff joked dramatically before rolling them over and straddling Tae with a grin on her face. Tae sighed contently and placed her arms behind her head, ready for her girlfriend to show her how much she had really missed her.


	43. Photographer

Taeyeon concentrated hard as she replaced the film in her camera. She carefully removed the roll that was inside and stored it in its case before slotting in a fresh roll of film for her next shoot. It was about 8pm and she had been asked by one of the magazine editors she often worked with to work on a concept photoshoot that had been prepared for a new model who had arrived from USA that morning.

Taeyeon had taken pictures for as long as she could remember. She had always had a keen interest in photography and when she was approached by many fashion magazines for work after she left college, she never looked back.

She had built a fairly successful career in Seoul, working with a few renowned editors and stylists but she had always enjoyed those more intimate and low-key projects where she could put her own creative spin on the photoshoot concept.

"Taeyeon, could we maybe have some soft lighting on this end?" the editor, Jiyeon, asked Taeyeon as she placed the various props in place. Taeyeon put her camera down and nodded, going to help Jiyeon set up the 80s' retro, cover-girl style concept.

"Yah, so what does this girl even look like, Ji?" Taeyeon asked casually as she fluffed pillows on a white futon lounge. Jiyeon chuckled and shook her head. "Ah wae?" Taeyeon gawked, wondering why her friend was laughing. "Taeyeon, I'm going to ask you this as a professional but because I'm your friend, I know you're not gonna listen to me. Please do not fuck the cover-girl!" Jiyeon said as she held Taeyeon's shoulders.

Taeyeon bit into her bottom lip and gave a cheeky smile. "What makes you say that? I'm not an animal Jiyeon!" Taeyeon gasped, feigning offence. Jiyeon clicked her tongue. "Yah, you collect them like photos Tae and then I have to deal with them when they cry coz they've seen you with someone else," Jiyeon yelled, bumping into Taeyeon playfully. Taeyeon let out her evil ahjumma laugh at the image and sighed, shaking her head.

Jiyeon wasn't completely wrong, Taeyeon definitely had a reputation amongst the models of the local fashion industry. She was without a doubt, a player but for some reason they all wanted her even though they knew very well that they shouldn't have her; kind of like chocolate or carbs. Taeyeon honestly didn't exactly know what made them so drawn towards her but from Jiyeon's investigation, they all said that she was the "really cute but silent, sexy type who made you feel like you were the only girl in the world."

Taeyeon really didn't see herself as a player, she just took opportunities as they came (pun intended!). If she worked with a hot girl, she saw no problem in seizing the moment and making her moan in ecstasy before the last shutter flashed. Taeyeon was casual about it, she didn't "act" cool, she _was_ cool and calmly confident and girls, especially certain vapid models, found that irresistible.

They finished setting up and Taeyeon went back to sorting out her camera. She clicked her neck and stretched before grabbing her equipment and making sure her lenses were in focus. She gave herself a quick once over in the mirror of the dressing table in front her. Making sure she didn't look too tired.

She always dressed casually for work and she had opted for a white vest with tight-fitting black skinny jeans and her black lace-up combat boots. She flicked her eyelash with her finger and checked her eyeliner before running a finger through her simply-styled long jet black hair.

She looked ok, she thought but then what was the point. This girl was probably going to be some obnoxiously loud and demanding diva, wanting branded mineral water and a human fan by her side. Taeyeon did not have high expectations for the shoot but she was dedicated to doing a good job.

She straightened out her long silver necklace and looked down to concentrate on perfecting the settings on her camera. She didn't even hear the door of the studio creak open and someone walk in. "Knock knock…" came the light expressive voice from the entrance to the studio. Taeyeon stood up straight and turned around, gulping hard when her eyes fell on the approaching stranger.

Taeyeon was sure her eyes widened awkwardly when she saw the girl at the door. To say she was "hot" would be an understatement…even "beautiful" wouldn't be enough to describe her! She was flawless, a walking, breathing, talking work of art. Taeyeon looked her up and down in pleasant surprise as she took in everything about this American beauty.

The girl had on red stilettos and her legs seemed to never end. She was all wrapped up in a black trench coat with Taeyeon secretly hoping this was an underwear shoot and her thick, richly coloured black hair was perfectly styled and cascading down her back and shoulders. Taeyeon blinked when she saw the girls red, kissable lips move as she chatted excitedly to Jiyeon. She had beautifuly long eyelashes and her eyes were a dreamy dark brown. When she smiled, Taeyeon internally groaned at how perfect she was as her eyes disappeared and her face lit up. Taeyeon was suddenly ripped from her studies when she heard her name.

"Taeyeon, why don't you come over and meet your partner for today," Jiyeon said as she walked the girl over to Taeyeon. "Taeyeon, this is Tiffany, she'll be your model tonight. Tiff this is Taeyeon, our trusty photographer!" Jiyeon said excitedly.

Their eyes met and Taeyeon was sure that she caught Tiffany looking her up and down before smiling brightly and reaching out her hand for Taeyeon to shake. "Hi, it's uh…it's great to meet you Tiffany, I hope we can work well together," Taeyeon said as a natural response to meeting someone she was going to work with.

Tiffany smiled and winked at Tae, making the photographer's breath hitch. "I'm looking forward to it Taeyeon…" she said cutely. Jiyeon noticed the subtle flirtation and rolled her eyes, thinking that it was pointless trying to control Taeyeon at this stage. "Well, this is where I leave you in our Taeyeon's hands Tiffany! Please call me if you need any assistance this evening or during your stay here.

"Oh I'm sure Taeyeon will take care of me Ji, don't worry," Tiff laughed out as she winked at Jiyeon and glanced at Taeyeon who sniggered and looked down like a shy guy. Jiyeon sighed and gave Tiffany a hug before she said her goodbyes and headed off for the night. Now it was up to Taeyeon to make sure Tiffany had a memorable first night in Seoul….

"So where do you want me?" Tiff asked with a sigh as she looked at Tae questioningly. Tae went momentarily brain dead at the question but soon shook her head to snap out of it and gripped her camera. "Uh…how about on this couch right here? We'll work on the standing shots later on," Taeyeon reasoned, both of them slipping into 'work mode' to get the job done.

Tiffany nodded and undid the strap on her trench coat. Taeyeon cleared her throat (actually almost choked) when Tiffany removed her coat. Taeyeon wasn't sure if the word 'sexy' was sufficient to describe this woman. Under her coat lay a world of possibility for Taeyeon when she saw that Tiffany had on a perfectly tailored little black dress that made Taeyeon want to grab at things she shouldn't. She had the most beautiful curves and her body was truly artistic. Taeyeon was in serious trouble now.

"Ok so, maybe just lie down on your side here and face me…" Tae mumbled as she directed Tiffany as the shoot began. Tae walked around the goddess and snapped away as Tiffany gave off her best poses and looked ridiculously sexy in almost every frame.

Tiffany began to notice that she liked the way Taeyeon moved, the way her biceps curled as she gripped her camera, the way she would bite or lick her pouty bottom lip when she concentrated and the way her shirt would ride up, exposing the tiniest bit of skin, when she leaned over to get the perfect angle. Tiffany unconsciously observed Taeyeon and bit into her bottom lip without realising it.

"Oooh lip bite, nice touch," Taeyeon nodded, thinking she was doing it on purpose to add to the shoot. "Oh…yeah…right…" Tiff said with a confused smile, making Taeyeon chuckle and frown at her cuteness.

"Let's work on the standing shots against that white background by that wall over there next. Do you wanna touch up your makeup? I think they wanted a kind of crazy, sexy look for this. Whatever you're comfortable with really," Tae explained, readjusting her camera.

Tiffany smiled and nodded before standing up and heading towards the makeup table to check her makeup. She blotted her skin and lips and watched Taeyeon from the corner of her eye as the photographer looked through the pictures on her camera. Tiffany somehow found Taeyeon really attractive, she had this kind of boyish charm and her creativity only added to her sexiness. Tiffany liked that Taeyeon sort of took control of the shoot in her own silent way and directed Tiff without making her feel like she was being ordered around.

Tiff applied her makeup and pouted in the mirror as she teased her hair to get the 'crazy, sexy' look that the editors wanted. Taeyeon gulped as she watched Tiff get into position against the white wall and begin to pose.

Tiffany began to lose concentration whenever Taeyeon would let out an unconscious quiet groan of approval whenever they got a good shot. Taeyeon soon noticed that Tiff had lost focus and lowered her camera. "Is everything ok? You seem kinda distracted…" Taeyeon pointed out. Tiff bit into her lip and nodded that she was ok so Taeyeon continued shooting.

Tiffany began to get a faraway look in her eye as she tried not to look at Taeyeon. "Uh…maybe we should take a break…" Tae suggested, noticing that Tiffany was distracted. "Why, what's wrong?" Tiffany asked as she ran her fingers through her hair. "Well…you're supposed to be an 80s' pin-up girl but I feel like you're holding back from just letting it out. You're naturally sexy so…just let it happen ok?" Tae explained as she raised her camera to her eye again.

"You think I'm sexy?" Tiff asked with a cute smirk. Tae lowered her camera and stood a few steps away from Tiffany. "That's what I said isn't it?" Tae said with a smile and a nod. Tiffany bit into her lip as she felt herself being more drawn into Taeyeon's quiet confidence. "So what do I need to do to make this more believable?" Tiff asked Tae as she stood back with her arms folded, waiting for Taeyeon's expert opinion.

Tae looked down and smirked before looking up and locking eyes with Tiffany, leaving her camera on the table beside her. They never broke eye contact as Tae took the few steps towards her and stood in front of her. Tae licked her lips and gazed into Tiffany's beautiful eyes before she spoke softly.

"The only way to make this believable…is if you imagine yourself having the most mindblowing…and earth-shattering orgasm…you've ever had just before you're ready to take the picture. Then…it will come out perfectly…" Tae said with a smirk as she began to close the gap between their bodies. Tiffany gulped and tried to hold it together. "I don't think I've ever had one of those…" Tiffany said innocently with her lips between her teeth.

Tae sniggered and moved closer, making Tiff take a step back and press up against the white wall behind her. "I'm sure you have…" Tae mumbled as she leaned in really close to Tiffany's face. "The type that makes your toes curl…your body go rigid and fireworks go off in your brain…the type that makes you so wet that your pussy goes numb…the only type of orgasm a woman like you should be having…" Tae mumbled seductively before nuzzling her nose against Tiffany's.

Tiffany gasped and dug her fingertips into Tae's belt buckle, pulling her forward slightly. "You're beautiful Tiffany…but you already know that right?" Tae said with a smirk before continuing. "But what you might not know is that I wanted to fuck you from the moment I saw you walk through that door…" Tae breathed as her lips barely brushed against Tiff's sensually.

Tiffany gasped and smiled as Taeyeon leaned in even closer, if that was possible. "I don't remember saying I was into women…" Tiff said with a smirk. Taeyeon sniggered and pressed her body up against Tiffany's, locking her in place against the white wall. "…You didn't…" Tae mumbled before leaning in and locking lips with Tiffany in a perfect kiss.

Tiffany inhaled sharply and cupped Taeyeon's neck, pulling her closer to kiss her deeper. Tiff groaned when Tae tilted her head and slipped her tongue between their lips, her perfect jawline flexing as their mouths melted together. Taeyeon pushed her hips against Tiffany's, making her spread her legs for Tae to stand in between.

Tae ran her hand up Tiff's smooth thigh as they kissed and began to shift her dress up her thighs. Tiff moaned and held onto Tae's neck as Tae lifted one of her thighs and pressed her harder against the wall. "Oh…fuck…" Tiff gasped out and tilted her head back against the wall with a thud, allowing Tae to kiss into the middle of her neck.

Tae kissed into her neck and suckled on her skin, making sure not to leave a mark…they were still "working" after all…. She caressed the inside of Tiff's thighs and bit into her earlobe gently. She groaned when Tae brushed her index finger against her underwear. Tae grunted and slipped her underwear to the side before using two fingers to caress Tiff's outer lips.

Tiff gasped in pleasure at the touch and Tae smiled against her neck. "Mmm…you're so wet…so you were checking me out huh?" Tae mumbled playfully. Tiffany groaned and smiled but she couldn't get a word out when Tae gently slid two fingers between her outer lips. Tae groaned into her neck and gently rubbed her pussy up and down, making Tiffany whimper and moan.

"Oh my god…that feels good…" Tiff moaned out as she gripped into Tae's hair for something to hold onto as Tae caressed her pussy a lot gentler that she would've thought. Tae flicked her wrist and began rubbing Tiff's inner lips in slow smooth circles, her fingers becoming slippery and warm.

Tae bit into her lip as she watched Tiff before she ran her middle and index fingers up and touched Tiff's clit. Tiff gasped and dropped her head onto Tae's shoulder as Tae massaged Tiff's clit in slow circles. Tiff groaned and began to rock her hips to Tae's slow rhythm.

"You're fucking beautiful Tiffany…" Tae breathed out as she watched Tiff's body move at her mercy. Tiff looked up and gave Tae a naughty smile, breathing deeply as Tae touched her. "I'm sure you say that to all the models you fuck…" Tiff breathed out as Tae pressed against her clit. Tae suddenly stopped moving her fingers and looked into Tiffany's eyes. "Does that bother you?" Tae asked in concern, thinking there was no point in lying about her reputation or her intentions here.

Tiff leaned into Tae, wrapped her arm around her neck and kissed her deeply, catching Tae's pouty bottom lip between her teeth. "I didn't tell you to stop, did I?" Tiff said as she locked eyes with Tae and bit into her own lip. Tae smirked, liking Tiff's feisty attitude and leaned in to kiss her lips as she slipped two slippery fingers into her pussy.

Tiffany gasped into Tae's mouth and hissed before her eyes fell closed. She gripped into Tae's shoulder as Tae began to thrust her fingers in and out of her, feeling every inch of wet, heated skin she could. "You feel so good…so soft…" Tae whispered into Tiff's ear as she fucked her.

Tiffany groaned and held Tae's head against her neck, feeling her muscles becoming tense. Tae frowned against her skin and groaned when she felt Tiff's pussy clench onto her fingers as she thrust in and out lazily. "Oh my god…I'm so close…harder…" Tiff whined as she rocked her hips against Tae's hand.

Tae smiled and looked up to watch the sexy model spin out of control from her touch. Tae definitely got a thrill from hearing the moans, curses and squeals. She pressed her forehead against Tiff's, making the model's hazy eyes flutter half-open and meet Tae's smouldering stare. Tae kissed her and curled her fingers against the walls of her twitching pussy.

Tiff gasped and threw her head back, hitting it on the wall with a thud. "Just let go…cum for me…" Tae mumbled sexily against Tiff's lips. Tae's words were Tiff's undoing and she cursed as her body went rigid, shuddering against Tae uncontrollably as her orgasm hit her like a tidal wave. Tae felt her pussy clench and unclench on her fingers and she drew it out by gently brushing her thumb against Tiff's slippery clit.

Tiffany gasped as her abs sucked in and out and her body jerked as Tae slowed down her thrusts until she had come right down from her high. Tae smiled, a cute dimple appearing near her chin and she swept Tiffany's hair away from her eyes before leaning to give her a sexy, succulent kiss, their lips smacking together as Tae tried to wake up the drowsy beauty.

"You ready to take some pictures?" Tae asked softly before running her lapping her tongue up Tiff's top lip. Tiff groaned drowsily and began to laugh in her lust-driven daze, making Tae laugh too. Tae slipped her fingers out and ran them gently along Tiff's pussy lips, still feeling her wetness as she rubbed.

Tiff frowned with her eyes closed and kissed Tae. "Mmm…what about you…don't I get to fuck you?" Tiff asked drowsily as she shook her head. Tae sniggered and lifted her sticky fingers to Tiff's swollen lips, running her index finger along Tiff's bottom lip, making Tiff open her eyes in shock.

"Let's finish this shoot and then we can worry about that…this freshly-fucked look is exactly what we need to make these photos amazing," Tae said with a smile as she groaned, leaned in and licked Tiff's arousal off the model's bottom lip sensually, leaving Tiff in awe and biting down on her own lip when she tasted herself.

Tae grabbed her camera and began to rapidly snap pictures of Tiffany in various poses, loving the way her hair was messed up, lipstick slightly smudged and her pupils dilated from the pleasure she had just experienced. Tae had her lip between her teeth as she studied the sexy goddess through her lens, making sure every shot came out perfectly.

Tae lowered her camera and sighed contently. "And we're done! Great job…every shot came out perfect…" Tae said casually as she placed her camera on the table. Tiffany smirked and began to make her way towards Tae like some kind of predator on the hunt. Tae smirked and looked down, waiting for Tiff to make the next move.

Taeyeon licked her lips when Tiffany stepped up to her and pulled her in by her neck for a hungry kiss. Tae moaned into her mouth and held onto her waist with both hands to stop herself from falling over. Tiff tilted her head and slipped her tongue into Tae's mouth, Taeyeon letting her dominate the kiss completely.

Tiff eventually pulled away for air and smiled as their eyes met, Taeyeon's chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath from their intense kiss. Tiff leaned into her placed gentle kisses along Tae's jawline and neck. "Ready for me to rock your world?" Tiff mumbled against Tae's cheek. Tae sniggered and dropped her head when she felt Tiff's teeth brush against her skin. "You shouldn't make promises you can't keep babe…" Tae joked, obviously just trying to work Tiff up and be cocky.

Tiff pulled back and gave Tae an amused smile before leaning in and biting on her pierced earlobe. "I wonder if you'll shut up when my tongue is in your pussy…" Tiff joked as she suckled the skin of Tae's neck gently. "Guess there's only one way to find out right?" Tae said with a snigger before groaning and tilting her head to the side to give Tiff better access.

Tiff pulled back from Tae's neck and reached down to hold her hands. Tae chuckled at the cute gesture and complied as Tiff led her over to the fancy white sofa they had used for the pictures they took earlier that night. Tae allowed herself to be shoved onto the futon and she slumped down into a sitting position with a goofy grin on her face as Tiffany stood between her spread legs.

Their eyes locked and they both smiled, not able to take any of this seriously but wanting each other really badly. Tiff reached for the side zipper of her dress, which was under her left arm and began to unzip the black dress. Tae gulped as she heard the zipper go, feeling heat pooling between her legs in anticipation.

Tiffany smiled as she shimmied out of her cute black dress and stepped out of it, standing in front of a hungry-looking Tae in only her sexy black lace underwear, making Tae salivate and almost cum from just the sight of her. "Fuck…" Tae breathed out as Tiff's beautiful body was revealed to her. This woman was no ordinary model; she had the sexiest curves and the most beautiful skin, her body was heavenly and Tae felt privileged to even be able to look.

Tae was about to reach out and swipe her hand across that perfect waist when Tiffany leaned down and kissed her. Tae moaned into her mouth and her hands naturally came up to squeeze Tiffany's thighs and butt as she ran her hands under Tae's vest, feeling her body shiver as they shared kiss after kiss.

"Fuck…you're so sexy Tiffany…" Tae breathed out as Tiff kissed her lips and shifted her shirt up. "You better say my name when you cum…" Tiff seductively demanded against Tae's lips. Tae smiled and threw her head back onto the sofa. She was in awe…she had never hooked up with anyone this feisty and sassy. All the other models basically treated Tae like a guy and did everything they could to please her, which she of course had no problem with. But this…this challenge…she found much more sexy and alluring.

Tiff sniggered and began to kiss her way down Tae's body. She reached Tae abs and shifted her vest up, placing gentle kisses along her waist and hip bones. Tae bucked her hips in response and briefly looked down to find Tiff concentrating hard on lapping at the skin just below her navel. Tae let out a deep breath and threw her head back when Tiff suckled her skin gently.

Tiff slowly undid Tae's belt buckle and popped open the fly on her jeans before locking eyes with Tae as she shifted Tae's jeans down to her thighs as she focused on her destination. Tae was breathing heavily as she watched the model work her up. Tiff smiled when she saw Tae's underwear of Hilfiger boy shorts.

Tiff leaned up to kiss Tae's lips and sniggered as Tae flicked her tongue out. "What?" Tae mumbled with her eyes closed as she brushed her lips against Tiff's. "I was half-expecting to find a dick down there…" Tiff joked as they kissed. "Yah!" Tae laughed and gently shoved Tiff's shoulder. "I'm kidding! You're perfect Taeyeon…sexier than any oppa out there…" Tiff said with a wink before kissing Tae's nose, making Tae chuckle.

She shifted down Tae's body again and got comfortable between Tae's legs. She ran her fingertips up and down Tae's milky thighs before leaning and placing a gentle kiss on Tae's covered pussy. Tae bit down hard on her lip as she watched Tiff's every move.

Tiff slipped Tae's underwear down and Tae shifted so that it could join her jeans near her thighs. Tiff licked her lips when she saw Tae's plump pussy just waiting for her touch. She bit into her lip when she noticed the slight sheen of wetness just oozing past Tae's outer lips onto her slit and Tae clenched her jaw as she waited for Tiff to lean in for the kill.

Tiff kissed the inside of Tae's thighs and worked her way towards Tae's pussy. She locked eyes with Tae and lapped her tongue from the bottom to top of Tae's slit. Tae moaned softly and bucked her hips, loving the feeling of a soft tongue on her pussy.

Tiff groaned at the taste and placed gentle kisses along Tae's slit, making Tae sigh contently and shift her hips to get more comfortable. Tiff's eyes rolled closed when she slithered her tongue between Tae's pussy lips and gently slipped into Tae, making the hot photographer groan and run her fingers through Tiff's dark hair.

"Oh god…fuck…that feels incredible…" Tae groaned loudly as Tiff curled her tongue inside Tae and gave a few soft thrusts in and out of Tae's pussy. Tiff slipped her tongue out and lapped at Tae's pussy in long deliberate up and down strokes, slowing down before she reached Tae's aching clit and using the tip of her tongue to tease Tae into cursing and guiding her head where she wanted her tongue to be.

Tiff smiled against Tae's pussy and eventually gave in, wrapping her lips around Tae's clit and suckling the nub as gently as she could. "Oh fuck…right there…" Tae breathed out as she arched her back and massaged Tiff's scalp to the rhythm of her tongue. Tiff tilted her head to the side and slipped Tae's clit between her lips before gently flicking it from side to side, driving Tae into a frenzy as she began to rock her hips to the same rhythm. "Fuck Tiffany…don't stop…" Tae groaned out, feeling herself get close to the edge.

Tiff held onto Tae's thighs as she bobbed her head and ran her tongue up and down Tae's clit. She knew Tae was close from her panting and mumbles so she pulled away from her clit and licked slow circles around her outer lips, making Tae groan at the teasing. "Yah…" Tae groaned out, trailing off into a laugh when she heard Tiff snigger, knowing exactly what she was doing.

Tiff licked up her pussy and latched her lips onto Tae's clit again, this time fluttering her tongue rapidly and making Tae moan loudly and buck her hips. "Oh…fuck…Ti…Tiffany!" Tae yelled before letting go and reaching her climax as she squeezed her eyes shut and gripped into Tiff's hair. Tae's body jerked and convulsed as Tiff kissed and licked her throbbing clit, loving the way Tae responded to every single lick and suck.

Tae was breathing heavily and her abs sucked in and out as she tried to regain her senses and come down from that incredible high. Tiffany lapped at Tae's pussy to clean her up but Tae pulled her up when her pussy was too sensitive to even touch.

"Oh my god…you definitely rocked my world…" Tae sighed out before pulling Tiff in for a heated kiss, groaning when she tasted herself on Tiff's juicy lips. They both laughed and Tae pulled Tiff on top of her to steal a few more kisses. "You taste good…" Tiff mumbled against Tae's lips as they kissed quietly, Tae feeling it strange that she still wanted to be around Tiff even after they had fucked.

Tae didn't even realise that she was holding Tiff in her arms as they made out on the sofa and she rubbed her hand along Tiff's waist. Tiff wrapped her arms around Tae's neck as she sat across her lap, enjoying the strange intimacy after the mind-blowing sex they had just had.

"Hey…" Tiff said in between Tae's perfect kisses. "Yeah?" Tae asked as she nuzzled her nose against Tiff's neck. "Wanna go out for a drink? Maybe we can go back to my hotel room after and pick up from right here?" Tiff asked with a sexy smile as she laced her fingers in with Tae's while they kissed.

Taeyeon pulled away and gulped as she stared blankly at Tiffany, pondering her response to Tiff's offer. The fact that she was considering saying yes was the most confusing part. Tae usually never slept with the same girl twice, let alone went on a date with her…but there was something about this girl….

Tae had obviously hesitated for long enough to make Tiff reconsider. "Hey if you don't want to it's ok…" she began before Tae leaned in and kissed her lips. "I'd love to…" Tae said with a smile before leaning in to give an eyesmiling Tiff the sweetest kiss.


	44. Sign

It was about 11:17pm on a Friday night and Taeyeon was sat at the bar at one of her regular hangout spots which was a sort of bar and lounge, complete with soft jazz and friendly bar tenders. She was usually here with some hot airhead on her arm who she would take home and have her way with. But tonight…she wanted a challenge, she wanted someone she would have to work hard to get. It would feel so much better than just some pretty face who was willing to bend over backwards (sometimes literally) to satisfy her.

Taeyeon surveyed the area as she sipped on her drink of whiskey on the rocks. Every woman there seemed to either be with someone or not quite her type. She turned towards the bar and considered her options. She could either leave now and go home, call up one of her booty calls and have a fair night of average sex or she could…."Dirty martini please," a voice from across the bar said.

Tae looked up and immediately locked eyes with a woman sitting opposite her on the far end of the L-shaped bar. Tae put her glass to her lips and never broke eye contact with the woman as she took a sip of her drink. She licked her lips and placed her glass on the table, the ice blocks clinking inside. The woman looked down and smiled, her smile temporarily knocking the air out of Tae's lungs, it made her entire face light up and her eyes almost disappear.

Tae smiled back and called the bartender over. She kept her eyes on the woman as she mumbled her order to him. She ordered a shot of tequila for herself and one for the mysterious woman. The bartender nodded and prepared the drinks. When he slid the shot glass to the woman, Tae sniggered when she saw her eyes widen in shock and then she laughed.

Tae smiled and winked when the woman raised her shot glass to Tae in a distant cheers and knocked it back, her face grimacing cutely at the potent taste. Tae did nothing more, she sat without giving the woman another look and waited. She had played this game enough times to know that the woman was now starting to get flustered, starting to contemplate coming over to Tae to thank her for the drink, starting to reconsider her sexuality if she was straight.

Tae was casually checking her phone when the bartender knocked on the counter in front of her and winked. "Heads up Tae," he said with a smirk. Tae raised her eyebrows and swung her barstool to her right, trying to keep the smug grin off her lips when she noticed the woman from before now making her way to where Tae was sitting.

If Tae thought this woman was attractive before, she was completely wrong…this woman was a goddess! She looked sexy yet elegant in a figure-hugging little black dress with shiny black heels making her chest, waist and legs looking ridiculously amazing. Her long, soft hair was jet black and cascading down her shoulders in perfect waves. Her face…oh god her face…Tae gulped when she noticed her up close. She had the most beautiful big brown eyes and perfect, pouty kissable red lips. This woman was walking sex appeal and Tae realised that this might not be so easy.

Tae looked down at herself once before the woman came close enough to notice. Tae had opted for black stilettos, her favourite butt-hugging black skinny jeans, a plain white tee and her black leather jacket with silver and blue zips and threading. She ran a hand through her long black hair and hoped her dark smoky eye makeup was still intact before the woman walked over.

"Hi!" the woman said in a surprisingly loud and expressive voice as she approached Tae. "Hello," Tae said with a nod of her head to acknowledge the woman. "I just came by to say thanks for the drink!" the hottie said as she clutched her purse and smiled at Tae. "It's no problem…did you like it?" Tae said as she licked her lips subtly, making the woman's jaw drop ever so slightly before nodding her head. "Yeah um…tequila isn't my strong point but yeah…I did so…thanks…" she said awkwardly, trying to lighten the conversation as if to make herself feel more comfortable around this cool character.

"Well…why don't you take a seat and you can tell me what you do like?" Tae said softly, tapping the seat next to her for the woman to sit down. The woman bit into her bottom lip, amused at Tae's assumption that she was going to join her for another drink. "I'm Tiffany, by the way…" the woman said as she held out her hand for Taeyeon to shake. Tae looked down at her hand and gently took hold of it, kissing the back of her hand chivalrously. "I'm Taeyeon, nice to meet you, Tiffany…" Tae said with a wink and a smirk.

Tiffany placed her purse on the table and sat on the stool next to Tae and crossed her legs over as she got comfortable. "So…Tiffany…what is it that you do?" Tae asked casually, deeply staring into Tiffany's eyes as if searching her soul. Tiffany smiled and looked down at her hands before looking again into Tae's eyes and answering her. "I'm an architect…" Tiff said with a smile and a nod. Tae nodded as she sipped her second drink. "How about you?" she asked Tae. "I'm a photographer," Tae said as she looked down into her drink.

"Wow, sounds like we both have highly stressful jobs!" Tiffany said, obviously trying to make small talk. "Yeah, which is why I come here…to take some of the pressure off, you know?" Tae said as she shrugged her shoulders and ran her fingertip along the rim of her glass. Tiffany watched her carefully and bit into her bottom lip unconsciously.

"So what do you do to get rid of your stress?" Tiffany asked, trying to push Tae into a place she wasn't exactly sure she wanted to go to herself. "Hmm…good question…I usually fuck pretty girls…" Tae said casually with a smirk as she locked her eyes on Tiffany, whose jaw fell open slightly and Tae noticed her shift uncomfortably. "Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable…I was just being honest," Tae shrugged as she downed the last of her drink and leaned one arm on the counter and turned to be closer to Tiffany.

"What do you do to get rid of your stress Tiffany?" Tae asked as she leaned even closer, her knee touching Tiffany's knee. "I…I…go out and have a drink…I don't know…" Tiffany stuttered out, blushing at Taeyeon's open and honest words. "Hmm…I see…" Tae said softly as she looked Tiff up and down.

Tae leaned in closer to Tiffany and their knees knocked together. Tae bit into her juicy bottom lip before she began to speak. "Listen…I'm sure we've both had a really stressful week…and since you've already done what you usually do to get rid of your stress, why not give my method a try?" Tae said softly as she leaned in and ran her fingertip up Tiffany's calf.

"I'm…I'm not a girl…" Tiff breathed out, becoming utterly seduced by Tae's charm and feebly trying to defend her honour. Tae sniggered and smiled her cute chin-dimpled grin, totally taking Tiffany by surprise. "Yeah…like I said it's been a stressful week…I think I'm more in need of a beautiful woman than a pretty girl, don't you think?" Tae said as she licked her lips and drummed her fingers on the bar counter and leaned on her elbow, knowing that she was succeeding in charming the panties of this sexy woman.

"I'm…I'm straight…" Tiff said as she blinked to try and knock some sense into herself. What was she thinking by even considering going home with this playgirl. She had never even thought about being with a woman. Tae smirked and slid her hand down to rest on her own thigh. Tiffany gulped and blushed under Tae's sexy demeanour.

Tae looked up and leaned on her elbow as she gazed into Tiffany's eyes like they were all alone on some remote island. Tae softly bit into her lip and took in a deep breath before clicking her tongue and shaking her head. "Tch tch Tiffany…haven't you ever heard of the 'spaghetti theory'?" Tae asked as she leaned even closer to the gorgeous brunette. Tiffany shook her head with a frown.

Tae smirked and curled her finger for Tiff to come closer so she could whisper into her ear. Tiff cautiously leaned in and gulped. "All girls are straight…until they're wet…" Tae mumbled with a snigger against Tiffany's ear.

Tiffany dropped her head and laughed at the unexpected humour from the seemingly serious lothario. Tae laughed along, glad that she had slightly broken the sexual tension. "You're crazy!" Tiffany laughed out as Tae finished off the ice from her glass.

Tae looked from the bar back to Tiffany and licked her lips. "Look, you are like ridiculously sexy and beautiful…we don't really know each other, I get that, but honestly, I don't care. I'm gonna be upfront with you and tell you that…" Tae said before she paused and looked down at her empty glass. "Tell me what?" Tiffany asked as she held her breath in anticipation. "I really…really wanna fuck you…" Tae said seriously as she looked into Tiffany's eyes, not even blinking once.

Tiffany gulped and knocked back the remainder of her drink before slamming her glass on the table and wiping her bottom lip with the back of her hand. "Let's go…" Tiffany said with a smirk as she stood up and grabbed her purse. Tae smirked and took her hand as they made their way to the parking lot.

Before too long, Tae swerved her sports car into the garage of her stylish studio apartment and opened the car door for Tiffany to get out. "Welcome!" Tae laughed out as she unlocked the door and let Tiffany step inside. Tiffany was kind of surprised. She had expected Taeyeon to take her in the parking lot at the bar or have her bent over the sofa by now but she liked that Taeyeon was unpredictable and a kind of horny gentleman.

"Wow, nice place!" Tiff exclaimed as she looked around at the eclectic art and bohemian furniture Tae had in her apartment. "Thanks, I try," Tae said with a wink. Tae removed her jacket and stepped behind her own bar near the kitchen. "Another drink?" Tae asked which Tiff happily accepted. "To beautiful women…" Tae cheered as they clinked glasses and laughed.

Tiffany leaned back against the bar and knocked back her drink in one shot. "Whoa, you're not playing around!" Tae chuckled out as she took a sip of her drink. "Sorry…I'm kind of…nervous I guess…oh god that was a dumb thing to say…I probably sound like some dumb virgin now…" Tiff rambled on as she groaned out her frustration with herself.

Tae smiled at her cuteness and took the glass from her hand and placed it on the bar top. "I'm guessing you've never been with a woman before?" Tae asked as she leaned in really close, her body brushing against a flustered Tiff. Tiff shook her head and looked down at Tae's lips before licking her own. "Well…what's the first thing you'd do when you're with a guy?" Tae asked softly as she brushed her nose against Tiff's, slowly closing the gap between them. "We'd…we kiss…" Tiff breathed out as Tae smiled against her lips and leaned in to capture her lips in a succulent, sexy kiss. Tiff groaned and tilted her head, loving the soft feeling of Tae's lips and the slowness of the kiss, there was no rush like when she was with a guy. It was as if Tae needed the kiss as much as she did.

They stood there and made out for a good few minutes before Tae leaned down and kissed into Tiff's neck and jawline. "You smell really good…" Tae mumbled as she nuzzled her nose against Tiff's throat, making her tilt her head back to allow Tae more room. Tiff could barely breathe as Tae worked her magic, caressing her curves and using her mouth in ways Tiff had never felt before.

"Turn around…" Tae said softly as Tiff obeyed in a haze, turning around so her back faced Tae. Tae swished Tiff's beautiful hair over her shoulder and unzipped her dress to reveal Tiff's perfect milky white skin and sexy black lingerie. "Fuck…you're so beautiful…" Tae muttered before leaning in to kiss Tiff again, swiping a hand across her abs as she stood before Tae in only her heels and lingerie.

Tae kissed Tiff and made her wrap her legs around Tae's waist before Tae used all her strength to lift Tiff up onto the white marble bar top, the cold surface against her heated skin making Tiffany shiver with excitement. Tae winked at her and grabbed one of the bar stools, sitting right in front of Tiff so that she was situated directly between those beautiful long legs.

Tiff bit her lip and breathed heavily as Tae moved her dark hair aside and leaned down so that she was breathing against Tiff's pussy. She rubbed her thumb up and down Tiff's covered slit, sending Tiff into a frenzy, her hips bucking and gasping for air. Tae dug her thumbs into the waistline of Tiff's underwear and tugged them down, tossing them over her shoulder and placing sweet kisses on her inner thighs.

Tae eventually reached her pussy and bit into her own lip when she saw the slight sheen of wetness that was glistening on Tiff's outer lips. Tiff leaned back and tilted her head back, anticipating the next touch to be Tae's tongue but she was pulled from her own fantasies when Tae spoke.

"Touch yourself for me…" Tae said softly, Tiff barely able to hear over her own heart thudding and her heavy breaths. "What?" she asked Tae, utterly confused. "I want you to touch yourself…so I can see exactly how you like your pussy to be treated…" Tae explained matter-of-factly. Tiffany's jaw fell open in shock and she didn't know what to say or do. Tae sighed and sat back on the bar stool, waiting for her order to be obeyed.

Their eyes locked and Tiffany bit into her bottom lip. She was blushing uncontrollably and her cheeks were red. She had always enjoyed sex but the guys she had been with had made it a very mediocre and routine experience for her, making it more about getting themselves off. It was strange for her to be asked what she wanted and besides, she was definitely not a regular masturbator.

Tiffany held her breath and lifted one arm, bringing it forward to rest on her abs. Tae gulped, feeling herself salivate in anticipation. Tiff slid her hand down and dipped her middle finger between her pussy lips, groaning out loud when she felt how wet she was.

Tae's bottom lip was being bitten so hard, she thought she might rip her skin as she watched Tiff go for it. It felt hotter because she was sure that Tiff didn't do this often. Tae gulped as Tiff pulled at her plump outer lips and coated them with her wetness. Tae could smell Tiff's arousal and she wanted desperately to latch her mouth onto that perfect pussy but she held back.

Tiff used four fingers to stroke herself up and down before whispering an exasperated "…fuck…" and tilting her head back as she brushed her clit in slow circles, hitting every pleasure nerve in her body. Tiff's eyes rolled closed and she bucked her hips and hissed as she rubbed her clit just the way she liked. Tae felt herself get more turned on when she heard the soft sounds of Tiff's wetness and saw Tiff spread her legs wider as she got more into it.

Tiff suddenly looked down when she felt hands on her thighs and more importantly a tongue lapping against her fingers as they worked her clit. Tae looked up at her, those smoky dark eyes looking sexier by the second as she moved Tiff's hand away from her own pussy and latched her mouth onto her clit, suckling gently and delicately, mimicking Tiff's own movements.

"Oh fuck…Taeyeon…" Tiff groaned as Tae lapped up and down Tiff's clit using only the very tip of her tongue. Tiff had never felt anything this amazing before. Her whole body was on fire and her clit felt like it was being touched for the first time. She watched Tae's mouth open and close against her clit and pussy and she tried her best to hold out for as long as she could.

Tae groaned against her pussy and licked lazy circles around her opening, making Tiff wetter than before and she kissed gently against Tiff's inner lips. Tiff hissed and gripped into Tae's dark hair, grinding her hips against Tae's face on top of the bar counter. The scene was hotter than Tae had every experienced in her many previous hook-ups.

Tae decided to bring things home by gripping Tiff's waist and slipping her soft clit between her lips and flicking it with her tongue, trying to find just the right spot to make Tiff release. Tiffany was panting harshly and she had a firm grip on Tae's hair as Tae worked her magic mouth.

Tiffany's panting soon turned into loud moaning which soon morphed into whining as she squeezed her eyes shut, gripped Tae's hair and came against Tae's tongue. Her pussy twitched and her abs sucked in and out as her body shuddered as she climaxed. Tae continued to flick her clit gently to bring her down easy.

Tiff was breathing heavily and cursing underneath her breath as Tae lapped at her pussy lips to clean her up, making her flinch from Tae's tongue stroking firmly against her sensitive skin. She caught her breath and sat up straight, holding Tae's neck for a gentle kiss, which Tae had to stretch up for as Tiff was high up on the bar counter.

"Oh my god…that…was amazing…" Tiff breathed out as Tae pulled her down by her thighs off the bar counter. Tiff balanced herself in Tae's embrace, her blood flowing to her legs once again. "You taste amazing…" Tae said with a charming smirk as she slithered her tongue into Tiff's mouth, making both of them groan.

Tae leaned down to kiss into Tiff's neck, making Tiff turn her head to the side. Tiff gasped when she noticed the floor to ceiling window with no curtain right near the bar. She gasped and held Tae's shoulders and looked at her with wide eyes. "What?" Tae asked in shock, afraid she had done something wrong. Tiff pointed to the window next to them and gawked. "Someone could've seen us!" she exclaimed, covering her mouth in shock.

Tae sniggered and kissed her cheek as they held each other. "It makes it hotter right? The thought of someone watching while we fuck….Someone else seeing you touch your own pussy….Someone out there seeing you cum with my head between your legs…Tell me it doesn't turn you on even more?" Tae said into her ear she bit Tiff's neck and jawline, squeezing her hips gently. Tiff gasped and grabbed a fistful of Tae's t-shirt before kissing her senseless.

"Let's go to the bedroom…I wanna play with you…" Tae said with a smirk as she kissed Tiff's nose and squeezed her butt. Tiff followed her in a daze like a lust-struck lost puppy and allowed herself to be flung onto the spacious double bed covered in black linen.

Tae crawled up Tiff's body and slipped her tongue into her mouth, allowing Tiff to slip her t-shirt off her body. Tae then undid Tiff's bra and tossed it across the room. Tiff sighed when she ran her hand along Tae's perfect stomach and dug her fingers into Tae's belt buckle. Tae broke away from her lips and held her wrist to stop her. "Not yet baby…I wanna make you cum again…" Tae said before kissing Tiff's lips sloppily, running her tongue along Tiff's lips and sucking on her tongue.

"Hands up…" Tae commanded as she straddled Tiff's hips. Tiff was reluctant at first, which Tae noticed. Tae smiled and kissed her. "C'mon, I'm not gonna hurt you…I promise baby…my aim tonight is to make you feel good…you're my goddess tonight, Tiffany…" Taeyeon whispered into Tiff's ear, making her even weaker than before.

Tiff bit into her lip and complied, lifting her hands up and gripping into the steel bars of the headboard. Tae smirked and reached over Tiffany into the drawer of her bedside table. She pulled out a blue scarf and held it between her teeth before quickly tying a loose knot around Tiff's wrist. "Is it too tight?" Tae asked genuinely concerned about Tiff's well-being. Tiff shook her head slowly and tugged at the knot.

Tae kissed Tiff's lips and kissed her way down her body before latching her lips onto Tiff's nipple and suckling gently. "Fuck!" Tiff shouted out as she closed her eyes and struggled against the knot around her wrists. Tae smiled against Tiff's skin and made her even weaker by slipping a hand against her pussy and rubbing her lips up and down.

Tiff groaned and bucked her hips, her abs undulating to the rhythm of Tae's touches. Tae dipped her fingers into Tiff's pussy and gently caressed her opening, driving Tiff wild with lust. Tae leaned up and nuzzled her nose into Tiff's neck before kissing her jawline and breathing against her ear.

"Mmm…your pussy feels so good…tell me you want me to fuck you…tell me baby…I wanna hear you say it…" Tae sexily drawled into Tiff's ear as she massaged Tiff's clit lightly, the wetness spreading around Tiff's thighs and pussy. Tae sucked on Tiff's earlobe and smiled against her cheek as her fingers worked rhythmically, never changing pace.

"I want…I want you to fuck me…" Tiff gasped out shakily, just wanting something to grind against. Tae sniggered and bit into Tiff's arm gently before slowly slipping two fingers into Tiff's prepared pussy. Tiff gasped when Tae began to lazily thrust her fingers in and out, loving the way Tiff sucked her in as her muscles contracted and released.

Tae frowned and made Tiff turn her head to the side to kiss Tae's lips, her wrist bound above her head. "You're so fucking beautiful Tiffany…" Tae breathed against her lips as she admired Tiff's flustered body as she fucked her. Tiff began to pant again and let out husky moans as Tae began to thrust deeper and curl her fingers inside of her.

Tiff was close already and Tae could feel it by the way she was gripping onto Tae's fingers. "Untie me…" Tiff gasped as Tae concentrated on her fingers deep inside Tiffany. "Fucking untie me!" Tiff moaned loudly, startling Taeyeon into action. Tae reached up frantically and untied the scarf from around Tiff's wrists while still maintaining the rhythm of her fingers.

Tiffany groaned and held Taeyeon's neck, pulling her closer and kissing her deeply, making her groan into her mouth. "Oh fuck…I'm gonna cum…I'm gonna…" Tiff whined before she let out a high-pitched moan and hissed as her body began to convulse again against Tae. Tae kissed her lips and rubbed Tiff's clit with her thumb, making the orgasm more intense.

Tiff sighed contently and her body relaxed as her head lolled drowsily against the pillow. Tae kissed her neck and collarbone, seeing something in Tiffany that she definitely liked. Tiff groaned and ran her fingers through her hair before her eyes fluttered open and she looked right at Taeyeon.

"Better than dick right?" Tae asked with a chuckle as she caressed her wet fingertips along Tiff's waist and hips. Tiffany giggled at Tae's comments and gave a sleepy nod, playing with the ends of Tae's hair. She looked into Tae's eyes and gulped before turning on her side and facing Taeyeon, who backed away to give her some room.

"So this is the part where you call me a cab right?" Tiff said, feeling kind of disappointed. Tae smiled and looked away for a second before looking back at Tiff as she leaned up on her shoulder. "Yeah _that_ or…you could stay the night…I think I might wanna play with you again…" Tae said with a wink, making Tiff blush and smile an adorable eyesmile. "Fuck you," Tiff said, feigning annoyance, as she playfully smacked Tae's arm. Tae laughed loudly. "Yeah, I expect you to in the morning!" Tae joked before she rolled over and tackled Tiffany with another sensual kiss.


	45. Introducing Me

The University of Seoul…it was the lifelong dream of many young Koreans to walk the hallways of this prestigious institution as a student. Of course, it was difficult to get in but staying in was even more of a challenge. Students were known to stay up in the campus hostels until the early hours of the morning, studying endlessly to achieve their various dreams.

Kim Taeyeon, a young girl from the humble but hardworking province of Jeonju, knew that she was extremely lucky to have earned a place at USeo. Taeyeon was to be on an engineering scholarship with Samsung. She had signed an agreement stating that if she kept her grades up over her 4 years of studying, her family would not have to pay for her education and she was guaranteed a job as soon as she completed her degree.

Taeyeon knew this scholarship meant so much to her family and was also saving them money that they honestly couldn't even afford to spend. Taeyeon had come from a humble home where her father had dedicated his life to his shoe sales business and her mother had stayed at home to take care of Taeyeon and her siblings. The pressure was on because Taeyeon was the first person from her family to set foot in a university and honestly…it scared her.

Taeyeon was a perfectionist and an extremely serious person, she never saw the need to waste time on things that she wasn't passionate about. Everything she did in her life was intense; if she studied, she studied intensely, if she loved, she loved intensely. Walking into USeo, Taeyeon knew that she had to sacrifice any potential form of social life and get stuck into her books. She couldn't afford any distractions right now because her entire family was counting on her.

"Dad, I don't care if you don't support me. I'm going…this is something I have to do! It's a good opportunity for me, can't you see that!" Tiffany explained with tears in her eyes as she tried to explain to her stubborn father why she wanted to move to Korea. "Well don't expect us to spend money we don't have on supporting or visiting you Tiffany, this is not something me or your siblings agree with!" her father retorted, refusing to convince his daughter to stay.

The fight continued as Tiffany packed the last of her things and angrily got into the yellow taxi-cab waiting outside their home in Los Angeles. She left home crying and she arrived in Seoul crying. Tiffany was frustrated that her new life had begun on such a sad note but being the optimistic person she is, she decided to forget about it and begin her new life as a student of the arts at the prestigious University of Seoul. It was now or never, Tiffany thought as she set herself up in a small apartment near the university campus.

Tiffany was somewhat lost when it came to her career, she loved art, design, architecture, fashion and drama. She figured that after a few months of attending lectures, she would have a vague idea of what she wanted to do with her life. Tiffany had always been a dreamer but deep down she knew that she had the passion and the talent to make her dreams a reality. She didn't know what she wanted to do but she knew that whatever it was, she had to be the best at it. That passion is what kept her going despite being all alone in a huge city very far from home.

She studied during the day and worked at a quaint café near the university campus as a waitress at night. She didn't hate her job but she just felt creatively stifled and stuck while doing it. Yes, she met interesting people and of course got hit on by many guys, but Tiffany was always too busy dreaming about her future to pay attention. She knew she was destined for greater things than this….

It was a breezy fall evening sometime in September and Taeyeon was knee deep in electromagnetics for an upcoming test. She sighed and looked at the clock…11:16…she was exhausted, her head felt heavy and her body ached from the intense studying. She blinked and her gaze shifted to the photograph of her family on her bedside table. They were so proud of her and every day she felt the pressure of not failing and letting them down building up in her heart. It was frustrating her and scaring her all at the same time.

Taeyeon spun her pen between her fingers and yawned as she looked outside through her window. She saw a group of friends laughing and joking as they returned from somewhere…somewhere fun…well, more fun than Taeyeon was having right then. Taeyeon frowned and bit her lip. She decided that it was pointless to carry on studying tonight if her heart wasn't in it. She closed her books and suddenly decided that she wanted a tall mug of chocolate. She remembered seeing a tiny café just down the street from her dorm and decided to take a lonely walk.

Taeyeon put on some skinny jeans, her favourite sneakers and her new grey sweatshirt with "University of Seoul" emblazoned on the front in black. She brushed back her short black and blonde hair, wrapped a scarf around her neck and put on her beanie before grabbing a novel to keep her busy and heading out of her lonely dorm room into the cool night air.

Taeyeon walked with her head down, just enjoying the fresh air and exercise. She heard friends laughing, some drunk students shouting at each other, young couples talking quietly to each other and some students discussing studies as she walked. She eventually reached the small café which was on the corner of the street between her dorm and the main university campus. She looked up as she reached out for the door handle. "Welcome to Express 999 Café," the red sign read. Taeyeon sighed and opened the door, the bell chiming softly as she made her way in with her head down.

"Yah, it's really quiet for a Friday night. I guess everyone is out getting drunk!" Tiffany joked to her friend Yoona as she wiped down the table she had just cleared. "Right? We should be doing the same, not working in this lame place!" Yoona scoffed as she put away some sugar sachets. Tiffany laughed and shook her head at her goofy friend. She was probably right, Tiffany thought, being a waitress meant she had to work while every other student was out having fun. It wasn't ideal but it was good money and helped her balance out her studying.

Tiffany and Yoona had both turned their backs to the door in order to replace the filters in the coffee machine and clean out the milk-frother when they both heard the chime on the door. Yoona glanced over her shoulder and saw the customer heading towards the left of the café. "Your section Tiff," she said to Tiffany as she continued cleaning, not really paying attention to the girl who had walked in. Tiffany nodded and grabbed a menu from her left before turning around….

Tiffany looked around the sparsely populated café at the cute couple on the far right and the stressed out guy near the middle who was typing furiously on his laptop, obviously trying to meet some insane deadline. She eventually looked at her section and saw a girl with her nose basically buried into an old-looking book. She couldn't see the girl's face as her head was down as she read her book. The girl had on a cute maroon beanie and short shoulder length black hair with the ends dyed blonde, kind of reminding Tiffany of a pepero stick for some reason. Tiffany shrugged, not thinking too hard about anything, and made her way to her new customer.

Tiffany smoothed down her apron and stood with her note pad and menu in front of the girl, who hadn't even noticed her as she was so engrossed in her book. "Hi…what can I get for you?" Tiffany asked cheerfully, hoping to get the girl's attention so she wasn't just standing there awkwardly. The girl flinched at the sudden sound of a voice and looked up at Tiffany….

Neither of them understood what had happened in that moment but it was definitely weird. Time seemed to slow down for them both as their eyes met. Taeyeon absent-mindedly looked up at the source of the husky voice and her eyes widened when she glanced up at the most beautiful girl she had ever seen in her short life. She was wearing a cute denim dress with a white apron tied to her front. Her long black hair was tied up into a perfect pony tail and her face…oh wow her face….Taeyeon knew the girl must have noticed her shocked stare but this girl was too beautiful to look away. Her smile was making Taeyeon's heart thud, she could hear her heart in her ears as the girl smiled at her. Her eyes, cheeks and lips were all smiling too, she was perfect, adorable, intensely attractive. Those lips…those red red lips….

"What would you like?" Tiffany asked again, trying to brush off the fact that her heart was racing as she locked eyes with this baby-faced cutie. As the beanie-wearing girl looked up at her, Tiffany felt her smile grow wider. The girl had a cute, confused frown on her face, like a kid who had woken up in a strange place. She seemed pre-occupied but it was actually adorable, Tiffany thought. The girl's deep brown eyes drew Tiffany in as she realised that the girl was quite beautiful and the stare she gave Tiffany went from cute and confused to intense, smouldering and sexy real quick.

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Taeyeon blinked and remembered where she was. "Hi…sorry…I was reading and…yeah…" Taeyeon tried to explain, words escaping her as she tried to maintain her cool in front of this dream girl. Tiffany giggled at Taeyeon's cute response and placed the menu in front of her. "That's ok…it means the book is really good if it distracts you right?" the waitress asked as her and Tae's eyes locked again. Tae smiled cheekily, her adorable chin-dimple making an appearance. "Yeah…distractions are sometimes just what you need…" Tae said as she slid her book to the side and opened the menu. Tiffany smiled at Tae's loaded statement and watched the weird girl read through the menu.

"Hmm…" Tae said as she placed her finger on her lips, thinking about what to have. "I'll have some hot chocolate and a slice of apple pie please!" Tae said as she handed Tiffany back the menu. Tiffany nodded and bit into her lip. "Good choice!" she said with a nod. Tae smiled and folded her arms as she watched Tiffany walk away only to see her turn around and nervously hurry back to Tae's table. "I…I'm Tiffany by the way…I should've introduced myself…" she said with a nervous laugh. Tae sniggered and reached out her hand to shake Tiffany's. "I'm Taeyeon…nice to meet you…Tip…pani…" Tae said softly, slightly struggling with the English name. Tiffany internally groaned at Tae's cuteness as she scrunched up her nose and said Tiffany's name in her thick Korean accent.

Tiffany hurried back to her work station to prepare Taeyeon's order. Taeyeon opened her book again but honestly, she did not read a word because she was distracted by Tiffany. She just wanted her to return so she could gaze into those eyes and see that killer eyesmile again. Tiffany took a deep breath as she tried to focus on making Taeyeon's hot chocolate when Yoona returned, holding an empty coffee pot. "Hey, you ok?" Yoona asked Tiffany with a laugh as she noticed Tiff's flustered appearance and the way she was blushing. "Huh? What…yeah…I'm fine…" Tiffany said with a short smile, avoiding Yoona's questioning frown.

Yoona frowned again and then looked over at Taeyeon's table. Yoona let out a cute giggle and shoved Tiff's shoulder. "Ah…I see what's going on…good taste Hwang, she's cute…" Yoona teased a flustered Tiffany as she nervously poured Taeyeon's hot chocolate. "Yah, shut up! Get back to work Yoong!" Tiffany hissed, her cheeks red with embarrassment. Yoona looked at her and laughed. "Yah, your shift ends in a few minutes, have fun…maybe you can make her coffee…tomorrow morning!" Yoona joked and wiggled her eyebrows cutely, trying to rile Tiffany up. "Yah!" Tiffany whined but also smiled shyly.

By the time Tiffany had Taeyeon's order ready, she was flushed and blushing uncontrollably. She couldn't actually control the thoughts flying through her mind, some of which, included hugging Taeyeon, kissing Taeyeon and…well…we should stop there. Taeyeon wasn't doing any better on her side. It felt like forever waiting for Tiffany to return and her annoying heart kept thudding when the sexy waitress walked by again.

"Here we go!" Tiffany said as she placed Taeyeon's plate and mug in front of her. "Thanks," Taeyeon said as she picked up her fork. "My shift ends in a few minutes so…can I get you anything else?" Tiffany asked hopefully, not really sure herself why she told Taeyeon she was getting off work soon. Taeyeon swallowed a bite of her apple pie and frowned. "Hmm…how about one of those smiles to go?" Taeyeon said with a smirk as she locked eyes with a blushing Tiffany.

"Hey, are you hitting on me?" Tiffany asked sarcastically, trying to keep her cool. Taeyeon scoffed, "Well if it's working…then yeah…I am…" Taeyeon said with a wink and that darn cheeky grin. Tiffany almost melted right there. She wanted to whimper and run away from this handsome girl who was disarming her completely. Taeyeon, on the other hand, was even shocked herself. She was never this confident with girls. Obviously this particular cute waitress brought out a side of Taeyeon that even she herself didn't know well.

Tiffany gulped and let out a deep breath. She honestly didn't know how to respond to this charming girl. "I should…um…I'm gonna go…" Tiffany said through a shy grin. She felt like she was experiencing her first high school crush all over again. As she turned around, Taeyeon gently grabbed her wrist. "Hey…wait…I was serious…" Taeyeon said as she looked up at Tiffany. "What time does your shift end?" Taeyeon asked calmly with a smile. Tiffany opened her mouth to speak and glanced from Taeyeon's pretty eyes to where her hand was wrapped around her wrist. "I…I finish in 15 minutes…" Tiffany stuttered out. "Well, I can walk you home if you live nearby?" Taeyeon offered kindly, charming Tiffany's socks off as Tiff pictured them standing outside her apartment door and…. "I…um I'm gonna go…clear up…" Tiffany said slowly, not giving Taeyeon an answer. Taeyeon sighed and reluctantly let go of Tiffany's wrist.

Taeyeon sat back in her chair and sipped her hot chocolate as she waited for 15 long minutes to pass. She realised that being around Tiffany had made her forget all about her stress with studying and pleasing her family. She felt no pressure, just butterflies and an intense attraction. She wanted to know more about Tiffany, everything in fact and she was sure that Tiffany felt something too. Otherwise, why would the girl be so nervous around her?

Tiffany stood at the till and was obviously distracted which Yoona did not fail to notice. "So…how's it going with your hottie at table 6?" Yoona purred. "Yoona, can you not? She's just a…normal customer ok?" Tiffany said, trying to convince herself. "Wow, that's a lie," Yoona said with a roll of her eyes. "I've never seen you so nervous before, you obviously like her," the annoyingly correct friend explained. Tiffany was about to retort but she stopped, her brain switching focus and she decided not to argue with Yoona anymore. "She wants to walk me home…" Tiffany whispered, glancing over at Taeyeon who was happily eating her apple pie. Yoona laughed loudly, making Tiffany cover her friend's mouth. "Yah!" Tiff whined, feeling nervous and annoyed at Yoona.

"Fany-ah," Yoona said seriously, holding her friend by the shoulders. "You like her…clearly…she likes you…obviously…what are you so afraid of? Ok, granted, she might be a serial killer but…she also might be a really really good kisser and you'll never know…unless you take a chance right?" Yoona explained, making Tiffany roll her eyes and sigh, knowing that Yoona was right. "Fine, I'll go..." Tiffany huffed out, trying to hide her excitement. "Whoohoo!" Yoona cheered, making Taeyeon glance over at the two hiding behind the cake stands. "Can you not embarrass me for two seconds and take her bill over while I get changed please?" Tiffany hissed, handing Yoona Taeyeon's bill. "Sure thing, make sure you look sexy ok!?" Yoona whispered back, patting her friend on the butt and making Tiffany squeak in shock at her crazy friend.

Yoona grinned and walked over to Taeyeon's table to hand over the bill. "Here we go, thanks and please come again!" she chirped. Taeyeon frowned sadly as she fished out some cash. She thought she had scared Tiffany away and that she didn't want to serve again after her offer. "Hey um…can you tell Tiffany that I'm sorry if I offended her…I didn't mean to…" Taeyeon began before Yoona shook her head. "Oh you can tell her yourself…on your walk home! She'll be right out, she's just getting changed," Yoona explained, giggling when she saw Taeyeon's face light up with a goofy smile as she blushed. Taeyeon let out an awkward ahjumma chuckle and looked down. "Neh, ok thank you…I'll just wait here then…" Taeyeon laughed out. "I'm Yoona by the way, nice to meet you but I'm sure we'll meet again!" the perky waitress said as she walked away.

Finally the 15 minutes were up and Tiffany emerged from the back room, making Taeyeon even weaker than before because she was out of her uniform. She was wearing a simple outfit of skinny jeans, a long-sleeve red jersey and some flats and her long black hair was open, long soft curls cascading over her shoulders. She literally took Taeyeon's breath away as she walked over, holding her bag over her shoulder. Taeyeon immediately stood up, almost knocking her knee against the table and making the chair screech against the floor. "So…ready to go?" Tiffany asked with a smile. Taeyeon nodded like a kid and followed Tiffany out of the café, the cool night air refreshing them both as they stepped out.

They were both silent for a few minutes as both of them thought hard about what to say next while they walked. "I…I'm sorry if I came on too strong back there…I don't actually know what came over me, I'm not usually like that," Taeyeon said with a nervous ahjumma chuckle. Tiffany smiled at her cuteness and at her ridiculous laugh as they both looked down and walked in the still night. "No, it's ok, it was kinda cute actually," Tiffany said as her nose crinkled up in a smile. "Really?" Taeyeon asked as she stole a glance at the beautiful girl walking next to her. "Yeah, I'm so used to these jock-types thinking they're doing me a favour by hitting on me so you were…refreshing…" Tiffany said with a smile, choosing her words carefully. "Wait…so you're straight then?" Taeyeon asked with concern as she shoved her hands in her jeans pockets. Tiffany looked down and smiled shyly, "I never said I was straight Taeyeon…."

Taeyeon gulped at hearing her name practically drip from Tiffany's perfect lips. This girl was driving her crazy with her attractive and bubbly personality. "So…" Taeyeon said trying to change the subject that was making her have very naughty thoughts about the goddess walking next to her. "Are you also a student here?" Tiffany nodded with a smile, "Yeah, I'm a first-year arts major! How about you?" she asked Taeyeon excitedly. "Science major…" Taeyeon said with a nod as she glanced at Tiffany. "Ok, that's cool, I never knew scientists could be so cute…" Tiffany said, finally building the confidence to do some flirting of her own. Taeyeon gawked at her and then smiled. "Yah, look at Einstein, he was adorable!" Taeyeon said, making Tiffany laugh loudly, her smile out in its full glory.

They chatted about many things on the short walk and Taeyeon was excited to find out that Tiffany was originally from America. "Wow, that's amazing! Your Korean is really good though!" Taeyeon said with a nod. "Yeah I'm learning slowly but it's still kinda scary out here in this big city," Tiffany said, feeling strangely comfortable to talk to Taeyeon about her worries. "Yeah, I know what you mean…it scares me too but for some reason, tonight all of that fear just fell away…" Taeyeon said as their eyes met while they walked. Taeyeon's gaze made Tiffany's heart swell, she knew that Taeyeon was talking about them meeting by chance and it made her simultaneously nervous and ecstatic.

"Well…this is me…" Tiffany said with a nervous laugh as they reached the entrance of a tall apartment building. Taeyeon looked up at the building and nodded with a smile. Tiffany gripped onto her bag as they stood facing each other at the door, kind of wrapped up in each other's presence. Taeyeon didn't say a word, she just looked into Tiffany's eyes and smiled goofily. "It was great to meet you Taeyeon and um…thanks for walking me home…I…" Tiffany rambled on, trying not to let things go silent for fear of Taeyeon sweeping her off her feet even more.

Her words trailed off when Taeyeon looked down and held Tiffany's hands, caressing her knuckles gently with her thumbs. Tiffany looked down at their connection and felt her breathing get heavier. Taeyeon pulled her closer and soon all Tiffany could focus on was Taeyeon's mouth, her perfectly shaped lips…they looked so soft…how they would feel if…. Tiffany's brain shut down when she felt Taeyeon squeeze the curve of her waist as they stood close together. Taeyeon could feel Tiffany breathing against her lips, she desperately wanted to close the gap but she also didn't want this perfect moment to be over too soon.

Tiffany slid her hand onto Taeyeon's shoulder as their closeness got more intense and she gulped. Taeyeon leaned in slightly and closed her eyes, tilting her head as their lips got closer. Tiffany's eyes drooped closed when she saw Taeyeon lean in and lick her own lips. Tiffany felt fireworks go off in her brain when their lips finally touched….Taeyeon gently pressed her cherry lips against Tiffany's, applying almost no pressure at all, and just caressing the waitress's pout with her own. It was honestly the most electrifying thing either of them had ever felt.

Tiffany sighed at the contact and frowned in satisfaction when Taeyeon leaned back in to slot Tiffany's top lip between her own. She had never felt anything so soft and perfect before and Taeyeon was determined to keep it gentle and slow. The shorty pulled away from Tiffany's lips and smirked against her lips as Tiffany bit into her bottom lip. She glanced up into Taeyeon's intense eyes and moaned softly before wrapping her arms around Taeyeon's neck and leaning in for another mind-blowing kiss. Tae wrapped her arms around Tiff's waist and leaned into her, taking in a deep breath before tilting her head and opening her mouth to slip her tongue between Tiff's lips.

They made out slowly on Tiffany's doorstep for a few more minutes before she pushed against Tae's shoulder gently, needing to break for air. Tae reluctantly pulled away from those perfect lips and kissed Tiff's nose, making her smile. They were both out of breath and grinning widely. Tae reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind Tiff's ear.

"What time do you finish work tomorrow?" Tae mumbled as she leaned in to kiss Tiff's cheek. "At 5…I wanna see you…" Tiffany blurted out as she looked into Tae's eyes, not meaning for it to come out like a demand. Tae sniggered and kissed Tiff's forehead, "I wanna see you too," she said with a smile. "Dinner at 7 ok?" Tae said, still trying to catch her breath from those intense kisses. Tiffany nodded, not really knowing what they were getting into but wanting to jump in blind anyway. Tae was dazed and she smiled as she watched Tiffany slip into her apartment block. This was obviously the start of something amazing and Tae couldn't help but grin and run her thumb across her lips as she made her way back to her lonely dorm room.

* * *

Tiffany and Taeyeon had been going steady for about 3 months now. They would try to see each other at least 2 or 3 times a week in between their hectic schedules of studying and Tiffany working at the cafe. Tiffany would grin when she found Tae leaning against the outside wall of the café after she knocked off work and Tae would give her big bear hug whenever she found Tiffany waiting for her in the hallway after her lectures. Neither of them had ever been happier and the passion they had for each other constantly surprised them both. It was quite an intense and romantic relationship.

Their dates were always fun and Tae loved that Tiffany found the positive side of almost every single situation. Tiffany simply loved how calm Taeyeon was all the time. She found it sexy and very attractive that Tae could find a solution to almost any problem and she would never stress Tiff out. They both just somehow understood each other and instead of fighting when one of them was busy, they would instead support each other by understanding the high stress levels that come with pursuing a college degree. They had basically become a team over the 3 short months and they were hopelessly falling for each other…hard.

They would usually catch a quick bite to eat together in the evenings or Tiff would invite Tae over to her apartment to relax and eat a home-cooked meal on the weekends. Tae almost always brought her books to Tiff's place on her weekend visits (usually Saturdays) to "study" in between them hanging out or watching movies together. This "studying" had never happened and by Saturday evening the couple were usually making out on the sofa with Tiffany straddling Tae's lap and grinding into her as Tae caressed every inch of skin she could without "going all the way." Yes, they were waiting…neither of them knew why but they were waiting to give themselves to each other for some reason….

Friday night had finally arrived and it was a particularly cold night in December when Tae was in her room doing some research for an upcoming paper. She sighed and chewed on her pencil before running her fingers through her hair and pushing her chair away from her desk. She needed a break, her brain was fried. She moved to sit on her single bed with her legs crossed and reached out for her phone, smiling as she dialled Tiffany's number.

"Hello?" came the cute husky voice on the other end of the line. "Hey…baby…can I call you baby…I don't know…" Tae said with an awkward chuckle. "You can call me whatever you like, as long as you keep calling!" Tiffany laughed out and Tae could imagine her winking and eyesmiling as she said it. Tae let out a cute ahjumma laugh and sighed. "How are you?" Tiff asked, sensing Tae had things on her mind. "I'm ok…I miss you though…a lot…" Tae said with a pout. "Yah Tae, we saw each other yesterday! Aren't you sick of me yet?" Tiff laughed out. "Anniyo…I could never get sick of you! How are you? What are you up to?" Tae asked, throwing her pencil at her desk. Tiffany sighed into the phone. "I'm working on a project for design class, some sketches, nothing crazy." "Yah it's Friday night babe! You should be out there, going crazy!" Tae joked. "Oh really? And what are you doing Kim Taeyeon?" Tiffany asked with her eyebrows raised cutely. Tae paused and giggled. "Uh…I'm working too…" Tae laughed out.

"Ha! I knew it! I'm sure you look so cute when you concentrate on doing those calculations though!" Tiffany teased, making Tae blush and bite her lip. "Yah! Don't be weird Fany!" Tae whined with a shy smile. "Ok ok sorry!" Tiffany laughed out. "So listen…I was thinking…" Tae began, scratching the back of her neck out of nervousness. "Yeah?" Tiff said while doodling on her sketch pad. "Well, exams are coming up and I think we should study together tomorrow…you know…like actually study…" Tae said with a nod. Tiffany chuckled and Tae could hear the smirk in her voice. "What do you mean 'actually' Tae? You study me whenever you come over!" Tiffany laughed out, making Tae blush and laugh out a loud "Yah!" "I'm just kidding babe, of course we can although…science and art are kind of very different…" Tiffany said, unsure of how this would go. Tae smiled, "I know…I honestly just wanna spend time with you…" Tae admitted sheepishly. "Aw, I wanna see you too, did I mention that I can't stop thinking about you…it's becoming a serious problem Taeyeon," Tiffany said, trying to sound serious but cracking up when she heard Tae snigger.

"Ok, fine nerd, bring your heavy textbooks over tomorrow and we'll study. I actually do have work to do so it's honestly a great idea," Tiff sighed out, realising that maybe it wouldn't be the worst thing to get some work done with someone as diligent as Tae around. "Great, see you tomorrow…bye beautiful…" Tae said charmingly. Tiffany blushed and bit her lip, "Good night Tae…" she said cutely before hanging up reluctantly.

Tae packed her books into her bag and walked to Tiffany's apartment, those butterflies in her stomach reminding her that she was about to see her girl. It was quite cold out so Tae opted for black skinnies, white tee, red scarf, black leather jacket and her favourite red beanie. She bought Tiffany a bunch of flowers on the way and eventually arrived at the blue door with the gold numbers "78" hanging at the top. Tae knocked and heard some shuffling around inside. "Be right there!" Tiff called cutely from behind the door.

Tae lifted her head when the door swung open and she smiled at Tiff who was giving her the cutest eyesmile in return. "Hi!" Tiff squeaked as she ushered Tae inside. "Hey…" Tae said as she stepped in and turned around to face Tiff who was locking the door. "These are for you…" Tae said awkwardly holding the flowers out for Tiff to take. "Thanks…" Tiff said as she took a step forward and held the flowers. They were standing really close and Tae could smell Tiff's heavenly perfume that was filling her nostrils. Tiff looked down at the flowers and then up into Tae's mysterious eyes.

Tae smirked and brushed her nose against Tiff's, knowing that they were about to kiss. Tiff smiled against Tae's lips and sighed when she eventually leaned in and pressed her lips against Tae's. Tiffany flung her arms around Tae's neck, the flowers still in her one hand and she used her other hand to pull Tae closer by the collar of her jacket, wanting to feel Tae's body as close as possible to hers. Tae's bag of books that she was holding hit the floor with a dull thud and she locked her arms around Tiffany's perfect waist as they made out in the middle of the living room.

"You look hot..." Tiff whispered out when they eventually broke apart for air, her fist still gripping Tae's jacket collar. "You look beautiful…and you smell really…good..." Tae mumbled in reply as she smiled, caressed Tiff's waist and nuzzled her nose and lips against Tiff's neck sexily. They pressed their foreheads together and smiled at each other, kind of getting caught up in the moment before Tiff cleared her throat and stepped away from Tae.

"Are you hungry?" Tiff asked with a smile as she walked towards the kitchen. Tae sighed and removed her jacket, throwing it over the back of the sofa and taking off her beanie. "Yeah, I guess I could eat…" Tae said as she followed Tiff to the tiny kitchen just to their left. Tiff was stirring a pot and tasting as she went. Tae smiled and came up behind her and wrapped her arms around that perfect waist, locking Tiff into a back hug. "Aren't you cold?" Tae asked as she kissed into Tiff's neck, noticing that Tiff was wearing denim shorts, a white tank top with a blue and red plaid shirt over that and her favourite pink fluffy slippers. "Not really, I turned up the heat quite high in here..." Tiff giggled out as Tae's lips tickled her delicate skin.

Tae sunk her teeth into the skin of Tiff's shoulder before slipping her arms away and turning to lean against the counter and watch Tiff. "What's for dinner?" she asked as she watched Chef Tiff work her magic. "Pasta!" Tiff said excitedly making Tae giggle and fold her arms. "It's almost ready, would you sort the table out please babe?" Tiff asked as Tae nodded and went to clear the dining table. "Hey baby, your drawings are really great!" Tae called to the kitchen as she carefully put Tiff's work on the kitchen counter to clear the table. Tae saw glimpses of sketched of elaborate ball gowns, casual fashion that Tiff would wear every day and a few outrageous pieces that screamed creativity. "Thanks! Just some rough ideas I've been working on!" Tiff called in reply.

Soon enough they were both done with their meals and groaning from how full they were. "That was amazing baby, thank you…" Tae said as she leaned forward to give Tiff a cute kiss on the lips. "Always a pleasure! Ready to get to work?" Tiff asked with a wink. Tae sighed, clearly annoyed that they had to study. "Yeah, I guess we should," Tae said with gritted teeth. "Hey," Tiff said as she ruffled Tae's pepero hair, "don't be so down about it Taengoo! Aren't you starting your internship at Samsung this holiday?" she asked excitedly. "Yeah…" Tae sighed with a nod, "that's kind of the problem."

Tiffany frowned, this being the first she had ever seen Tae so unhappy about her studies. "Hey…what's really going on?" she asked as she held Tae's hand and looked into her eyes. Tae looked down and squeezed Tiff's hand. "Baby talk to me…" Tiff pleaded as she tucked a strand of Tae's hair behind her ear.

"I don't…" Tae began, "this whole engineering thing…it's kind of confusing me…" Tae said as she looked down with a pout. "You mean it's hard? Yeah of course it is baby, trust me, I did not expect to be learning about art from the day the world began but you're smart Tae, you'll figure it out," Tiff said reassuringly, making Tae scoff. "It's not that it's just…my family…they're depending on me to do this…they really want me to succeed and I…" Tae explained before Tiffany interrupted her. "Tae, every time we discuss your future, you always mention how your family thinks this is the best thing for you and how you're doing it for them. What about you? Is this what you want?" Tiff asked her, making Tae frown curiously.

"You know what?" Tae said with a cute chuckle, "that's the first time in my entire life that anyone has ever asked me what I want…" Tae scoffed, playing with Tiff's fingers in her lap. Tiff smiled and kissed Tae's cheek as she watched Tae ponder this new question. "So?" Tiff asked as she playfully shoved Tae's shoulder, making Tae a smile appear on Tae's lips. "Where do you see Kim Taengoo in 5 years?" Tiffany asked dramatically. "Hopefully still with Fany Hwang?" Tae joked as she locked eyes with Tiff. Tiffany gulped and blushed at the thought of a future with someone as lovely as Tae but she refused to get distracted from the real issue. "Yah! No games! Tell me how you're feeling Tae? You'll feel better just letting it out I promise baby," Tiff said comfortingly as she leaned in to kiss Tae's cheek.

Tae sighed and caressed Tiff's knuckles with her thumb. "I wanna…I wanna be a doctor! I wanna help people with science…I don't…I don't want to be an engineer!" Tae said out loud for the first time, finally confessing it to herself. Tiffany cheered and leaned in to hug Tae tightly, feeling her sigh in relief. "See! That wasn't so hard! A doctor! That's amazing Tae!" Tiff enthused as she kissed Tae's forehead.

"Yeah, it just means a lot has to change and I have to tell my family…Do you think I can do it Fany?" Tae asked Tiff with hope in her eyes. "Hey…" Tiff said softly as she took Tae's hands in hers, "you are _so_ smart, you have no idea! There is not a single doubt in my mind that you could do this, I believe in you Tae and you need to start believing in yourself if you want this ok?" Tiff said reassuringly. Tae nodded with a smile as Tiff touched her cheek. "I'll be there for you as much I can…" Tiff whispered with a smile. "Yah, even when you're some crazy and famous fashion designer, you'll still worry about Kim Taengoo?" Tae asked with a cheeky smile. "Yah!" Tiffany yelled through a laugh as she stood up and began clearing the table, trying to change the subject.

"What? You're really talented Fany! Just look at these drawings! Let's make a pact, if I'm gonna be a doctor, you need to at least attempt this fashion thing…" Tae suggested, offering her hand to shake to seal the deal. Tiffany giggled and stared at Tae's hand. "Fine…deal!" she giggled out, feeling slightly light-headed at the 'deal' and commitment they had just made. Tae took her hand and pulled her close, their bodies pressing against each other, making Tiffany's breaths quicken as Tae looked into her eyes and smirked. "Oh my…Dr Kim…is this an anatomy lesson?" Tiffany teased, making Tae crack up into hysterical laughter, letting go of Tiffany and having to lean against the table to keep from falling to her knees. Tiff chuckled and cleared up the table getting ready to study with Tae.

They were about 2 hours into their study session when Tiffany stood up, stretched and yawned. Tae looked up with a curious frown as she punched in numbers on her calculator. "Neh?" Tae asked as Tiffany stared at her with drowsy eyes. "Want some coffee?" Tiff asked a cute confused Tae. "Ok, I'll get it, you relax," Tae said as she walked past and kissed Tiffany's forehead while she blinked and yawned again. The table was a mess of papers, colourful paper flags, pens, pencils, highlighters and open textbooks as the couple worked hard.

When Tae returned with their coffee, Tiffany was sitting on top of the table with her sketch pad on her lap, drawing sharp lines and shading in as she went. "Chairs too normal for you babe?" Tae joked as she set down their mugs on the other end of the table. "Hmm?" Tiff asked as she looked up from her drawing, "no, I just feel more free this way, not so caged up like when I sit down," Tiff explained before dropping her head again and continuing to draw.

Tae glanced from her coffee to her books then back to Tiffany. Tiff looked so cute when she concentrated and she looked seriously beautiful when she was sketching, a flicker in her eyes as the vision in her brain came to life on paper. Something began to stir in Taeyeon when she watched Tiff scratch her neck gently and tuck a stray hair behind her ear. Tae was working so hard before that she hadn't noticed how amazing Tiff's legs looked in those denim shorts. Tae chewed on her bottom lip as she contemplated her next move. This feeling was exactly what they had promised to avoid but Tae couldn't help it. She wanted Tiff…she wanted to do things with her…to her… and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on anything else until they just…well…Tae didn't know what they were going to do but she wanted to do whatever it was now…right now. Screw studying for now…just screw it….

Tae coolly strolled over to the end of the table where Tiff was sitting. She stood in front of her girlfriend and slowly reached out to hold her drawing hand still. Tiffany was about to protest but when she looked up into Tae's eyes and saw how close Tae was standing to her, her words were lost. Tae silently slid Tiff's sketch pad away from her and laid it on the table next to where Tiff was sitting on the table top. She licked her lips and laced her and Tiff's fingers together, pushing herself forward and making Tiffany instinctively open her legs to let Tae stand in between.

Their breathing got heavier and not a word was uttered as Tae gulped and leaned in for the kill. Tiffany slid slightly back on the glass table-top as Tae caught her lips in a sensual kiss, their lips smacking together perfectly. Tiffany's eyes rolled closed and she dug her fingers into Tae's belt loops to pull Tae closer and slot their hips together. Tae had weaved her fingers into Tiff hair and tilted her head to deepen the sexy kiss, her perfect jawline flexing to the rhythm of their kisses as she made Tiffany weak with her tangling tongue.

Tiffany let out a soft but husky moan and dug her fingertips into Tae's waist against her t-shirt, wanting more contact, more skin. Tae shifted Tiff's shirt away from her shoulder, exposing her skin and ran her fingertips down the side of Tiff's body, squeezing into the curve of that perfect waist as they made out. She slipped her fingertips into the bottom of Tiff's shorts and caressed her thighs, making Tiffany grab a fistful of Tae's t-shirt, pulling her closer and starting to speed up their kisses. Tae groaned into Tiff's mouth at the slightly rough treatment and leaned them further back on the table.

Tae's hips were pressed right up against Tiff's pelvis as they slid back on the table, Tiffany spreading her legs wider and wider as she gripped into Tae's silky hair and refused to leave her lips. Tae's shirt was riding up and she could feel cool air hit the small of her back as Tiff pulled her down onto the table. Tae ran her hand along Tiffany's thigh, her skin unbelievably soft to the touch, and finally broke away from Tiff's red lips when she could hardly breathe. Tae took deep breaths to calm herself down and brushed her lips against Tiff's neck as Tiff's eyes fluttered open again. They were almost flat on the table with Tae on top between Tiff's legs.

Tae looked up into Tiff's eyes as they both breathed heavily against each other's lips, trying to maintain their heart rates. "Bedroom?" Tiff mumbled as she played with Tae's ears. Tae gulped and nodded vigorously, wanting to just have some relief from her body being on fire whenever she was around this goddess. Tiffany sat up with Tae nibbling on her neck and jawline as they both stood up. Tiff looked at Tae and sensually tugged on Tae's pouty bottom lip with her teeth, making Tae smirk and bite into Tiff's top lip. "I thought you came here to study?" Tiff playfully and breathlessly whispered as she moved Tae's hair away from her face. Tae sniggered, her chin dimple making her smile so cheeky, before she said with a naughty nod, "…anatomy right…?" Tiffany gave Tae a killer eyesmile and tugged on her hand to lead her to the bedroom….

"Yah!" Tae yelped with a chuckle as she bounced when Tiffany flung her onto the bed before crawling on top of her. Tiff giggled and bit into her lip as she was finally where she had wanted to be for the past 3 months…in bed with Tae…about to take their relationship to the next level. "Mmm…baby…" Tae mumbled as Tiffany kissed her senseless, tugging on her lips and tangling her tongue with Tae's. Tae pulled away and kissed Tiff's nose, deciding enough was enough and flipping them over so that she was on top. "Hey!" Tiff whined before giggling as Tae bit into her neck and licked and nipped at her skin. She hissed and arched her neck, allowing Tae to brush her lips against her throat and collarbone.

Tae practically ripped off Tiff's shirt and tank top before leaning into Tiff's neck and groaning as she began to grind her body against Tiff's. Tiff hissed with a smile and held Tae's head against her neck, enjoying the intimacy. She shifted Tae's t-shirt up and eventually slipped it off along with Tae's black bra, flinging it across the room. Tae chuckled and kissed into Tiff's chest, totally in awe of how beautiful her girlfriend really was.

Tae suddenly stopped everything and stared into Tiff's eyes, brushing her hair back and gently kissing her lips as they lay together. "What's wrong?" Tiff asked softly as she searched Tae's mysterious eyes for an answer. "Nothing…absolutely nothing…I just don't want this to end too soon, that's all…" Tae said with a smile before leaning down to kiss Tiff again. "Maybe we should slow down a little then…I've always preferred slow and sexy…" Tiff giggled out, making Tae snigger as she caressed Tiff's soft hair. "Yeah me too…it's just that…all my rules fly out the window when I'm around you baby…" Tae said softly, kissing the corner of Tiff's mouth, making Tiff giggle in amusement. "I love you…" Tae mumbled before kissing Tiff's cheek and leaning up with that cute smile on her face. "I…I love you too Tae…" Tiff stuttered out as she smiled uncontrollably.

Tae bit into her bottom lip and leaned down, closed her eyes and gave Tiff the sweetest kiss, full of love and emotion. Tiff kissed back and arched her body against Tae's allowing Tae to reach around and unclasp Tiff's bra, throwing it to her side. "You are…ridiculously beautiful…" Tae said into Tiff's ear as she smiled against Tiff's skin. Tiffany whimpered and pulled Tae closer by digging her fingertips into Tae's bare back. Tae moaned and began to slide her hand down Tiffany's body, eventually reaching her shorts.

Tae deftly popped open the button of Tiffany's denim shorts and tugged them down while kissing her lips hungrily to distract her. Tiffany eventually kicked off her shorts and hissed as Tae gripped into her waist and began to grind her hips down against Tiff's pussy, stroking her in just the right spot. "Oh god Tae…" she gasped as the denim of Tae's jeans rubbed against Tiff's clit perfectly. Tae breathed into Tiff's neck and occasionally kissed her heated skin as their bodies writhed to their own sensual rhythm.

Tae reached down and slipped her hand into Tiff's underwear to cup her pussy and gently began to stroke Tiff's outer lips, making Tiff groan and spread her legs wider. "So wet baby…you feel so good…" Tae mumbled into Tiff's neck as she stroked Tiff's pussy up and down in gentle but deliberate long strokes, letting the wetness coat her fingers. Tiffany was now a moaning mess, she was clawing at Tae's back, tilting her head back, hissing, cursing and praising Tae as Tae felt around her slippery pussy.

When Tae brushed her fingers against Tiff's clit, the beauty jerked and gasped, which turned into sexy groans as Tae rubbed slow circles against the sensitive nub of skin. "Oh Tae…god…right there…" Tiff moaned, allowing Tae to rock her world with just two expert fingers. Tae smiled against her skin and gulped before dipping two fingers in and beginning to gently thrust in and out. Tiff gasped again and began to roll her hips to the rhythm of Tae's fingers. Tae moaned when she felt Tiff's muscles clench around her fingers. She wanted to make her girlfriend cum so bad and see the pleasure take over. Tae needed to see it….

Tiff began to feel her body go rigid and her muscles tighten as Tae's fingers gently caressed every inch of her pussy. She arched her back and began to mumble Tae's name in between jerks and gasps. Tae was breathing heavily against her neck, biting her skin as she felt Tiff get closer to the edge. Tiff's breaths quickened and she eventually squeezed her eyes shut, cried out Tae's name in ecstasy and felt an explosion of pleasure in her brain. She jerked and shuddered as she held Tae close to her, letting her orgasm wash over her. Tae slipped out her fingers and softly massaged Tiff's clit in circles and gently kissed Tiff's neck as she rode out her orgasm. Tae pulled Tiff's underwear back up her hips and rolled off of her with a content sigh.

Tiffany eventually came down from her high and drowsily opened her eyes to look over at Tae who was lying next to her. "Hi there…" Tae chuckled out as she watched Tiffany slowly give her a sleepy grin. "Hi…" Tiff mumbled drowsily and with a goofy laugh. Tae sniggered and swiped Tiff's messy hair out of her eyes. Tiffany cutely leaned in and snuggled up against Tae before brushing her lips against Tae's in the sleepiest kiss. "You're amazing…" Tiff sighed out with a drowsy smile. "So you've said…well moaned…" Tae joked, referring to Tiff praising her during their intense session. "Yah!" Tiff said as she blushed and barely managed to smack Tae's shoulder. Tae sniggered and flicked Tiff's nose, making the latter smile adorably. Those doe eyes eventually fluttered open to look right at Tae.

Tiff took one look at Tae lying there in just her unbuttoned black jeans and she was wide awake again. Tae was taken aback when suddenly Tiffany rolled over on top of her like some kind of sex zombie and began to give Tae a number of sleepy kisses. "Hey...baby…you don't have…to…it's ok…" Tae attempted between Tiff's drowsy kisses. Tiff kissed along Tae's jawline and neck before placing a finger on Tae's lips to hush her. "Shhh…I want to…just let me…" she whispered before kissing the tip of Tae's nose.

Tae sighed and leaned up to kiss her sexy girlfriend, not knowing what to predict. Her breathing began to get quicker and harder when she felt Tiff sink her teeth into her neck. "You're so sexy Tae…my sexy oppa…" Tiff giggled against Tae's ear as she nibbled on Tae's earlobe, making her eyes roll closed and her hips jerk up. Tae groaned when she felt Tiff rub her knee in between her legs. "Damnit Fany…" Tae growled as she gripped into Tiff's waist and began to grind her pussy against Tiff's knee as Tiff devoured her lips and tongue.

Tiff sniggered and kissed Tae's neck, moved down to her chest and planted the softest kisses along Tae's ribcage and abs. Tae was losing control, her heart was pounding, her abs sucking in and out and her brain an absolute mess at that point. She really wanted to look down and see what Tiff was doing but at the same time, she couldn't bare to look for fear of cumming right then without Tiff even touching her.

Tiff slowly unbuttoned Tae's jeans and tugged them down, revealing the most perfect body she had ever seen. Tae was beautiful…and handsome…and sexy…and hot…and cute all at the same time. Tiff didn't waste time trying to understand it, she just appreciated and focused on making this hottie moan for her.

Tae threw her arm over her eyes when she felt Tiff kiss the skin just below her waistline and tug her underwear down. She hissed when she felt Tiff breath against her pussy and she lost the ability to speak. Tiff smirked and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Tae's glistening pussy lips, making Tae whimper and buck her hips slightly. Tiff sniggered and leaned in again, loving the reaction she was getting. She ran her tongue slowly up Tae's outer lips, stopping at the top to place a short kiss to Tae's clit. "Yah!" Tae yelped, unable to control her body and wanting Tiff to just get to it already without the teasing.

It was as if Tiff read Tae's mind when she dove in and began to slither her tongue up and down Tae's pussy lips, letting the wetness coat her tongue and lips. "Tiffany…" Tae groaned as Tiff held down Tae's thighs and gave her pussy long deliberate licks up and down. Tae reached up and gripped into the pillow behind her as she began to grind her hips to the rhythm of Tiff's tongue. It all just felt too good to be real.

Tiff groaned against Tae's slippery skin when she engulfed Tae's sensitive clit with her lips and gently suckled on it, making Tae thrash around and grip into the sheets underneath her. A non-stop slew of curses and Tiffany's name flew from Tae's lips as Tiff gently fluttered her tongue against Tae's throbbing clit. Tiff suddenly slowed things down and slowly flicked Tae's clit up and down, hitting just the right spot to make Tae hiss, look down and cry out with groan before reaching her climax perfectly. A wave of pleasure washed over Tae and she ran her fingers through Tiff's hair as she hissed, arched her back and mumbled incoherently while Tiff brushed her lips against Tae's clit to bring her down gently.

Tiffany kissed her way up Tae's shuddering but perfect body and made sure to give Tae a succulent kiss so that she could taste herself on Tiff's lips. Tae groaned and shook her head drowsily with her eyes closed as she bit into her own bottom lip and ran her fingertips along Tiff's neck. "Wow…" Tae said before letting out that goofy ahjumma chuckle that Tiff adored. Tiff laughed, kissed her lips and forehead before silently slipping in next to Tae and snuggling into her side.

Tae turned to kiss Tiff's forehead and held her close by wrapping her arm around Tiff shoulder. Tiff sighed, nuzzled her nose into the side of Tae's neck, slipped her arm across Tae's waist and smiled. They didn't need to say another word to end that perfect moment and the couple simply slipped into the deepest, most content sleep either of them had ever had.

Tae's eyes fluttered open first the next morning as the sun hit her face, making her frown and wonder where she was. She smiled sleepily when she realised that she had Tiffany in her arms and the memories of the night before came flooding back. Tae kissed Tiff's shoulder and hugged her tighter as the beauty slept soundly against her. Her eyes were only closed for a few more minutes before she felt Tiffany shift and turn to face her, curling her body against Tae's and tucking her head under Tae's chin.

"Morning Dr Kim…" Tiff joked in her sexy, husky morning voice that Tae had only ever heard over the phone. "Morning beautiful…" Tae sniggered out, kissing Tiff's forehead gently and hugging her closer. "Gosh you really wore me out…I feel like I've been drinking!" Tiff yawned out as she rubbed her eyes cutely. "Hmm…I know what you mean…" Tae smirked as she caressed Tiff's waist under the covers. Tiffany chuckled and let Tae just rest against her, holding her.

"Tae?" she suddenly said. "Hm?" Tae hummed in response as she was still trying to wake her brain and body up. "Last night was a big deal right…it kind of changes everything…" Tiff sad slowly as Tae shifted to face her with a frown. "What do you mean?" Tae mumbled sleepily with a cute frown. "Well, it's…us…moving to the next level of our relationship right?" Tiff asked unsurely, hoping Tae would confirm her feelings. Tae smiled against Tiff's shoulder. "It felt natural to me…I love you baby…whichever way you look at it, levels or stages…whatever, I'm not going anywhere so…yeah…" Tae explained drowsily. Tae's casual, calm explanation made Tiff smile and she shifted to be face to face with Tae. "It felt natural to me too…I've never felt this with anyone before…this is it Tae…it feels…special…with you…" Tiff said, making Tae open her eyes and gaze at Tiff drowsily.

Tae caressed Tiff's cheek and figured Tiff wanted this to be said out loud without any room for confusion. "Fany-ah…special doesn't even begin to describe last night or any time that I'm with you…you've changed me Fany…made me better and I'm hopelessly in love with you, I hope you know that…this is it for me too…and I…I just want us to be like this for a long time ok?" Tae said before kissing Tiff's lips gently, not wanting to scare Tiff away with too many serious thoughts about the future. Tiff smiled against Tae's lips and nodded. "Now can we please go back to sleep baby?" Tae whined against Tiff's neck, making Tiff laugh loudly and kiss Tae's forehead and settling for a few more hours of blissful sleep.


	46. Mess

"Dr Kim? Are you all set for this afternoon?" Nurse Luna asked a nervous Taeyeon as they filled in their time sheets. Tae looked up at her and smiled before taking a deep breath and nodding. "Yeah, I think I am…I'm kinda scared but excited I guess," Tae said with a chuckle. She flipped her dark hair out of her white coat and smoothed out her blue scrubs. This was it, she was ready.

Tae had been a qualified doctor for just under 2 years and she was now given the task of lecturing the new interns at the hospital. Tae couldn't believe the years had flown by so fast and she could clearly remember herself in their same position. She was so nervous, scared, unsure but of course, the one consistent thing in her life during that time was Tiffany…her Tiffany. Tae smiled as she checked her phone one last time before heading into the ward to meet her students and patients.

 _Message from Fany: Good luck Dr Kim…I love you baby! You're gonna be amazing! xX_

Tae took another deep breath and smiled with a short nod to reassure herself before she ventured into the ward. Tae would be doing what they called an "onsite tutorial" where she would walk the students around the hospital wards she was in charge of and explain her diagnoses of her patients to them. She would then ask them questions about the symptoms and conditions to test their knowledge.

It was Tae's first time lecturing but she was looking forward to it and from what she could remember when she was still an intern was the snarky comments from the patients when the students got the answers wrong.

Tae looked up and smiled her lobsided grin as she was met with a few pairs of eager eyes hungry for knowledge. All of the interns sort of straightened up when Tae walked into the room and hugged their note pads to their chests nervously. There were about 8 interns, 4 of which were female.

"Annyeong future leaders! My name is Dr Kim and I will be taking your tutorial this afternoon. Please listen carefully, pay attention and keep up if you can! If you have any questions, I'd be happy to answer them…as long as they're not stupid! Also if you'd feel more comfortable speaking to me on your own about a question you have, my office is room number 39 so feel free to drop by anytime. If I'm not there…then too bad…ok! Shall we begin?" Tae said as she held her stethoscope around her neck playfully.

The interns laughed quietly and followed along as Tae went through the explanation of her diagnoses of a few patients. Most of them knew their stuff extremely well but one female student in particular was quite bright. She took copious notes and listened intently, calmly providing the correct answers when Taeyeon asked her a question. Tae was impressed by her and a few of the other students and she was enjoying her session more than she thought.

After an hour the tutorial was over. Tae bid her interns farewell and gave them a research assignment to complete before the next lecture. She stayed behind at the ward to do a checkup on one of her patients, a young woman, Chorong, with severe respiratory problems. She was one of Tae's favourite patients just because of her sassy and flirty attitude despite her illness. She would make sure her days were never dull and Tae appreciated that in a tough situation.

"So…you break any hearts today Dr Kim?" Chorong asked as Tae monitored her heartbeat and breathing with her stethoscope. "Yah! You're in a good mood today!" Tae said with a smile as she made the patient breathe in deeply to check her progress. "Yah! You put that stethoscope any lower and I'm gonna be in an even better mood!" Chorong fired back with a wink. Tae laughed and shook her head.

"So which one are you fucking then?" the sassy patient asked casually. Tae's eyes widened before she reached for the pressure pump. "Hey! Come on! You know I have a girlfriend! We've been together for 7 years now!" Tae said with a smile as she wrapped the Velcro strap around Chorong's arm to check her pressure.

"Well, that never stopped me! They were totally checking you out you know? I heard them…" Chorong said with a nod and a smirk as she wiggled her eyebrows. Tae laughed softly as she pumped the pressure pump against her patient's arm. "Oh Dr Kim is so hot! I heard she likes girls! Oh I wish she'd do me! She's so sexy!" Chorong mocked in an annoying voice to tease Tae.

Tae rolled her eyes and laughed. "You do know your life is in my hands right?" Tae said with a chuckle as she made some notes on her clipboard. Chorong scoffed and laid back on her pillow. "Hey I don't blame them…I wouldn't mind being treated by Dr Kim…I can't moan for you though…bad lungs…" Chorong joked before coughing.

Tae let out her ahjumma laugh and shook her head. "Get some rest you! I'll see you tomorrow," Tae said as she left the ward to head to her office. She walked with her head down and her hands in her pockets, pondering what Tiff had made for dinner. She was just outside her office door when she felt a hand on her arm.

Tae looked up and was met with the smiling face of the bright female student from the tutorial. "Hi there!" Tae said with a surprised smile. "You're from the class earlier right?" Tae asked as she unlocked her office door and stepped inside. "Hi Dr Kim! I'm Jihyo…" the pretty girl said with a nod as she reached out her hand for Tae to shake.

Tae looked down with a surprised smile and shook her hand slowly. She was a young woman, not too many years younger than Tae's 27 years. She had long red hair, a pretty smile and a slim figure. She was dressed quite simply in a short skirt and formal shirt with her lab coat folded over her arm and she was clutching her writing pad like a highschooler.

"So how can I help you?" Tae asked as she unlocked her office and let the intern step inside before she followed. She left the door opened and walked over to her desk, placing her clipboard on the side before sitting down and gesturing for the girl to sit in the chair opposite her.

The mysterious girl gingerly sat down and gave a nervous laugh before crossing her legs over and giving Tae a wry smile. Tae sat back in her chair and twirled her pen through her fingers as she waited for the girl to answer.

"Is this about the tutorial earlier? I'm surprised you have questions, you seem to have memorised the textbook!" Tae joked, sensing that the young woman was quite nervous around her for some reason. Jihyo laughed and smiled at Tae.

"Dr Kim I…I am a huge fan of yours! I…I've read all of your papers and I…I really admire your work…" the girl stuttered out nervously, taking Taeyeon completely by surprise. "Well…thank you very much…I…this is the first time this has happened to me but…thank you!" Tae replied, her cheeks turning pink at the girl's praises of her prize-winning dissertations from her college years.

The girl gave Tae a wide grin and leaned forward in her seat. "Your paper on the future of stem cell research was just…amazing!" the girl gushed, making Tae gulp, she was shocked that someone had paid so much attention to what she believed was her amateur work, this girl was her…fan….

"Again…thank you Miss…?" Tae asked, realising that she didn't get the girl's surname. "Oh you can call me Jihyo," the girl said with a laugh. "You know…I kinda decided to become a doctor because of you…you're an inspiration, Dr Kim! You're amazing and perfect!" Jihyo said enthusiastically, making Tae laugh nervously. "You and your girlfriend Tiffany! You do make a lovely couple…although I think a redhead would suit you better…" Jihyo said with a coy laugh as she locked eyes with Tae.

The girl's words made Tae shift uncomfortably, how did this girl know so much about her life and how on earth did she know about Tiffany? Tae gulped and smiled as the cogs in her brain started to put this weird puzzle together. "You…you know my girlfriend?" Tae asked cautiously, starting to feel hot under the collar of her lab coat. Tae glanced at the photograph of her and Fany on her desk at the mention of her name.

"Well, yeah, I mean I've never met her but yeah I know of her!" Jihyo said with a smile and a nod. Tae didn't fail to notice the look of satisfaction on the girl's face when she saw how shocked Tae got at the mention of Tiffany's name. "Hey, would you like to maybe grab a cup of coffee? I've got so many ideas I'd like to share with you!" Jihyo asked excitedly, leaning even more forward in her seat and placing her hand on the desk as she gazed dreamily at Taeyeon.

Tae cleared her throat, she was taken aback at how strong this girl was coming on. "Err…I don't think so…it's getting kinda late and I…I need to get home…" Tae said as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "Ok, I understand…Tiffany's probably waiting for you right?" Jihyo said with a wink as she stood up and straightened out her clothes.

Tae hated the uneasy feeling she got whenever the girl mentioned Fany, it was as if she wanted Tae to know that she knew about Tiffany. "Yeah…I should lock up…" Tae said, trying to act normal even though she was freaking out inside. "Ok! I'll walk you to your car!" the girl said cheerfully, making Tae's eyes widen at her unabashed flirting even though she knew it wasn't an option.

"No! Um…no, you don't have to do that! I'll be fine, thank you…" Tae blurted out, not wanting to hurt the girl's feelings but also wanting to get the hell out of there. "Come on! I insist! It's the least I could for the beautiful woman who changed my life…" Jihyo said as she smiled at Tae. Tae gulped and gave her a nervous smile, a blush creeping up her neck at how this girl was shamelessly flirting with her. She eventually agreed, figuring that a walk to her car was harmless anyway.

They made their way through the hospital corridors with Jihyo walking uncomfortably close to Taeyeon and Tae trying to move away fruitlessly. They eventually reached the parking lot and Tae stood near her car ready to leave. She clicked the button to unlock and stood there awkwardly.

"Well…thanks for the walk…I'll see you at tomorrow's lesson I guess…" Tae said awkwardly as she gave the girl a nod and reached for her car door. Jihyo smirked and suddenly lunged forward to kiss Taeyeon's lips with her eyes closed. Tae gasped and backed away, reaching out her hand to push the girl away before their lips met.

"Yah! What the fuck are you doing?" Taeyeon yelped as she pushed the girl away and stood up straight. "Come on, Dr Kim…I know you want me…I saw how you looked at me during the lesson…" Jihyo smirked a creepy smirk that made Tae gulp and fumble with her car keys. "The way _I_ looked at _you_?" Tae exclaimed, her eyes bulging and her voice raised.

"Look little girl, I don't know what you want from me but what you're doing here is very dangerous for both of us. I suggest that you stay away from me, as far as you can and I won't say anything to your college or my superiors about this if you just back off," Tae offered diplomatically, her breathing heavy as she tried to get over the shock and audacity of this girl while keeping her anger at bay.

Jihyo looked Taeyeon up and down and rolled her eyes before dropping her shoulders and sighing heavily. She dropped her head and suddenly started to cry. Tae gave an incredulous frown and grumbled to herself before tapping the girl's shoulder to get her attention and check if she was ok. Jihyo looked up at Tae, her eyes full of tears and her mascara running down her cheeks slightly.

"I'm so sorry…Dr Kim…please don't say anything…I don't know what's wrong with me…I don't know why I do this…please forgive me…I promise it won't happen again…" the girl sobbed in front of Taeyeon. Tae felt exhausted just from the rollercoaster of emotions this girl had put herself through in the last 30 minutes.

Tae gulped and nodded. "Like I said, I won't say anything…just don't do it again ok?" Tae said softly, not wanting to upset her anymore and feeling a bit sorry for this seemingly sad girl who just wanted some attention. "Go back inside ok? I'll see you tomorrow…" Tae said as she gestured for her to head back to the hospital.

The girl sniffled and nodded with her head down before walking back inside with her shoulders hung. Tae sighed and shook her head before getting into her car and driving home. What a day, she was exhausted and having some borderline teenage girl come onto her so strong didn't make anything easier, she just wanted to get home to her Tiffany, she always made everything better no matter how bad it seemed to Taeyeon.

"Hey baby…you're later than usual, was everything ok?" Tiffany asked from the living room as Tae unlocked the door and hung her coat behind it. Tiff poked her head up from the couch when she saw Tae arrive. It was about 8pm and she was relaxing on the sofa reading a magazine in her leopard print pyjama pants and her black t-shirt.

"Hi! Yeah it all went ok, it's just been a really long day…" Tae said with a tired sigh as she made her way to her love on the couch. Tiff took off her black-framed glasses as Tae approached her. Tae leaned down and captured Tiff's lips in a long slow kiss, almost falling over when she tilted her head and slipped her tongue between their lips, making Tiff groan and smile into the kiss as Tae cupped her neck.

"Mmm…what was that for?" Tiff asked softly with her eyes closed and bite of her own lip as Tae pulled away from the succulent kiss. "I just missed you, that's all…" Tae said as she flopped onto the sofa and flipped Tiff's legs onto her lap, rubbing her skin gently, deep in thought.

"You ok babe? Looks like something's bothering you…did something happen at the hospital?" Tiff asked as she put her glasses back on and continued to flip through her magazine casually. Tae squeezed her thigh as she thought about what had happened before she came home. She decided not to say anything to Tiffany for fear that it might cause an unnecessary fight and besides, she had dealt with it herself, there was nothing more to say.

Tae rubbed her palm against Tiff's leopard-print pyjama pants and smiled. "No, I'm fine baby…thank you for worrying about me though," Tae said with a smile as she stood up and kissed Tiff's forehead. "I'm gonna go take a shower…see you in a few minutes ok?" Tae whispered and did her usual habit of leaving her keys and phone on the coffee table before she headed to the bathroom. "Sure babe, there's something for you to eat in the oven when you're done," Tiff said kindly as Tae nodded and left.

The couple was soon ready for bed and Tiff yawned loudly as she slipped in next to Tae. "Oh my gosh, I am so exhausted babe, how was your first day of tutorials with the interns?" Tiff asked as she puffed up her pillows and got comfortable next to Tae.

Tae looked over at her and nodded before gulping as she thought about what happened before she came home. "Yeah it was ok I guess, I enjoyed it, I hope they did too. There are some bright students in this class for sure," Tae said calmly, wrapping her arm around Tiff as she snuggled against her.

"You'll have to tell me about them soon ok?" Tiff said before her eyes drooped closed and her head knocked into Tae's neck. Tae smiled and kissed Tiff's forehead. "Love you…" she whispered. Tiff hummed in response and nuzzled her nose into Taeyeon's neck before falling into a deep sleep.

Tae was on her way into dreamland along with Tiff when her phone suddenly started to beep with many messages. She frowned and looked over to her nightstand where the device was brightly flashing offensively. Tiff just groaned and turned around, away from Tae to sleep on her side as Tae reached for her phone.

Tae rubbed her eyes sleepily and unlocked her phone to see the messages. She frowned in confusion when she saw about 8 messages from an unknown number on her lockscreen. She opened the messages and her eyes widened and she bolted upright in bed when she saw the content of the messages.

 _Message from unknown: Hi Dr Kim…sorry to wake you…I just wanted to tell you that I enjoyed our time tonight as much as you did…I can't wait to see you tomorrow…._

 _Message from unknown: Dr Kim…I hope your girlfriend doesn't find out about us…it would devastate her knowing that you fucked me in your car tonight right?_

 _Message from unknown: I'm just thinking about how good your lips felt…you're really hot Dr Kim…I'd like to have sex with you again..._

 _Message from unknown: Dr Kim…why won't you answer my texts? Is this what you do to girls? You just fuck them and leave them? It's not fair Dr Kim._

 _Message from unknown: Stop denying what we have…I can give you so much more than she can…just leave her like you said you wanted to, let's run away together just like we talked about._

 _Message from unknown: Hmm…I wonder what would happen if I told people about us? People need to know that what we have is real, Taeyeon…you'd better reply soon love…_

 _Message from unknown: just thinking about you and touching myself….3_

 _Message from unknown: I miss you Taeyeon…._

Taeyeon gasped and cupped her hand over her mouth in shock to keep from waking Tiffany. She looked over at Tiffany, who was thankfully fast asleep and turned away from her. This girl was insane and Taeyeon wondered how on earth this psycho got her number. Tae figured that she probably hacked into their file records after charming one of the nurses.

The texts kept coming so Tae snapped back into reality and didn't reply to anything. She blocked the girl's contact from her phone and switched off her phone so that no more texts would come through for the night. Tae pulled up the covers with shaky hands and looked up at the ceiling with wide eyes.

She was wide awake and totally freaked out. She would have to confront this crazy girl before Tiffany found out what was going on. Tae looked over at Tiff and sighed. The thought of their relationship being at risk made her chest feel tight, she couldn't even imagine that. She slid an arm around Tiff's waist and snuggled into her back before falling into a restless sleep.

"Morning Nurse Luna! Could you tell me who was on duty last night please?" Tae asked kindly to the always-cheerful nurse. "Sure, Dr Kim! It was Jinri at the front desk last night! She's actually working a double shift, shall I call her for you?" Luna asked with a smile. Tae nodded and drummed her fingers on the counter, waiting for Nurse Jinri to arrive. Tae had just arrived at the hospital for her morning shift and she wanted to deal with this loose canon once and for all.

"Hi Dr Kim!" Jinri said, bowing slightly. "Good morning. Jinri…did you give my mobile number out to one of the interns last night?" Tae asked directly, not wanting to beat around the bush as she was quite furious with what had happened.

Jinri's eyes widened and her expression dropped into one of shock. "Well…yeah…Jihyo I think…sh-she showed me that she had incorrectly taken the number down when you gave it to her and she asked me for the correct number…I just assumed that you…I'm sorry Dr Kim, have I messed up here?" Jinri asked nervously.

Taeyeon clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes. She wanted to curse and lash out but she figured it would be pointless and give the psychotic Jihyo the exact reaction she would want. Tae simply gave a short nod. "In future, do not give out my personal details to anyone. Ask my permission first. That's an order," Tae said sternly before briskly walking away, her white coat sweeping behind her. She was going to deal with this. Today.

Taeyeon was on her way to her scheduled on-site tutorial when someone stopped her in her tracks in the corridor. "Hey…" the smiling voice said next to her. Taeyeon looked down at the slender hand holding her arm, her nostrils were flaring and a quiet rage rose within her. She simply looked up to find Jihyo grinning at her smugly.

"What the hell do you want from me?" Taeyeon said as she pulled her arm away in a huff. "Why didn't you reply to my texts, Taeyeon?" the girl said in an annoying whine, Taeyeon's name dripping off her lips like poison.

"Hey!" Tae said rather loudly before looking around and lowering her voice when she realised they were in public. "I never said you could call me Taeyeon! I will deal with you after class. Now get moving, you're going to be late," Taeyeon muttered angrily under her breath and the fire in her eyes blazed as she stared the annoying girl down.

Jihyo gulped and frowned in what looked like fear before that smug grin returned to her features. "Fine, whatever you say…baby…" she purred before sauntering off in front of Taeyeon. Tae cursed under her breath and inhaled deeply, hoping some higher power would give her strength to make it through this next hour.

The class went better than Taeyeon had expected since she felt like a ticking time bomb that was about to go into full on rage mode on this crazy girl. Jihyo did stand a bit too close to Taeyeon and gave a few suggestive answers but she behaved herself.

Tae was stressed, she barely smiled and a deep frown was etched into her features. She was so concerned with what this girl had told other people and most of all she was concerned that Tiffany would find out. Tae felt more angry than afraid but the thought of what this lunatic might actually be capable of was lurking at the back of Tae's mind.

The lecture ended and Tae made sure to tell Jihyo to meet her in her office after class. Jihyo accepted the invite with a smug smirk and clutched her file to her chest like she had won over the quarterback in some American high school.

Taeyeon was fuming, she had let her rage quietly build up and now she had to face this girl. She also had to be careful about how she approached this situation because her career and, more importantly, her relationship was on the line. She let Jihyo step inside first before going inside and leaving the door open on purpose.

"Oooh…you wanna do it with the door opened? I can do kinky Tae-" the girl attempted before Taeyeon slammed her fist on her desk. "Yah! You better listen and listen very carefully," Tae said between gritted teeth.

"Firstly, I never said you could call me Taeyeon. Don't you dare use my name for your sick games. Secondly, that little stunt you pulled last night was ridiculous, you'd better stop what you're doing or I will end you before you even try to call yourself a doctor. Do you understand me?" Taeyeon said sternly, she didn't flinch for even a second. She maintained eye contact with the girl and she was breathing heavily.

Jihyo rolled her eyes and looked Taeyeon up and down with an annoying attitude. "This really got to you huh?" the psychotic girl said with a wry smirk. Taeyeon backed up slightly. "Did your little Tiffany see our texts last night? Mmm…I came so hard thinking about you…" Jihyo began, attempting to be seductive before Taeyeon slammed on the desk again and shouted loudly.

"Enough! Don't you dare say her name! I want you to listen to what I'm saying! I do not take it lightly when people mess with my family, do you understand? I will make sure you never set foot in another hospital in South Korea! You better back the fuck off or, I promise you, you're gonna regret ever crossing me, little girl. I don't know what you want but you better stay the fuck away from me and my girlfriend! Got it? Now get out and don't ever come near me again!" Taeyeon yelled before practically shoving the girl out of her office and slamming the door shut.

Taeyeon took a deep breath and ran her fingers through her hair, trying to compose herself after that showdown. She hoped the girl would leave her alone for good. This was the last thing she needed and she wanted it to go away without stressing Tiffany out. Tae packed up her stuff and headed home that afternoon feeling slightly better about the situation knowing that she had blocked the girl from texting her and proud of the fact that she had put the girl in her place, hopefully for good.

Tae walked into the apartment to find Tiffany setting the table for dinner. She smiled and crept up to hug Tiff tightly around the waist as she set down a plate. "Hey there, fine doctor…how was your day?" Tiff asked with a giggle as she held Tae's arms that were wrapped around her.

"Hey there, beautiful…my day is only complete when I come home to you…" Tae said before giving Tiff a sweet kiss on the lips. "Aw…so cheesy babe…but I love it and I love you…" Tiff said as she leaned in to give Tae a deeper kiss. "Why don't you go wash up for dinner and I'll get the rest of the food, hm?" Tiff suggested as she kissed Tae's cheek and stepped back into the kitchen.

Tae did her usual routine of leaving her phone and keys on the coffee table near the tv and she shuffled out of her jacket before going into the bedroom to wash up. She was soon back and the couple enjoyed a nice, quiet dinner together.

"I'm gonna take a shower baby," Tae called to Tiff after washing up the dishes from dinner. She undressed as she strolled through to the bedroom and yawned loudly before slipping into the bathroom.

Tiffany relaxed on the sofa with a cup of tea on her lap as she randomly channel-surfed. It had been a long day of sketching and workshopping ideas with Key for her and she was exhausted. All she was looking forward to was snuggling up to Tae and falling asleep.

Tiff chuckled to herself as she watched some sitcom on tv. She tilted her head and clicked her neck as she sipped her tea. She glanced down when Tae's phone lit up and the message notification sound went off. Tiff ignored it and carried on watching the show.

Taeyeon's phone suddenly started to continuously beep and vibrate with messages and Tiffany frowned in confusion as she watched the mobile buzz on the coffee table where Tae had left it with her keys. The phone would not stop and it was beginning to annoy Tiffany, after all it was almost 10pm and the hospital would just call Tae directly if she was on call that night.

Tiff eventually sighed and rolled her eyes before picking up the phone to change the notification setting to silent. She swiped to unlock and was about to click on the settings icon when her finger paused as her eyes unintentionally browsed over the home screen.

Tiffany's eyes widened as she briefly read through the latest messages that had come through on Taeyeon's phone. _"You should leave her, Taeyeon…she is such a bitch, just like you said." "I wanna be in bed with you right now…." "It felt so good when you touched me the other day…."_

Tiffany's mood suddenly switched from confused to enraged and she decided to click into Taeyeon's message box to find out what was really going on. Tiff internally gasped as she scrolled down and saw about 50 messages from the same number that had come through in the last 10 minutes. _"I'm in love with you too, let's run away together and leave that bitch behind." "I like it when we make love in your office…I'd like to do that again, Taeyeon…."_

Tiffany's eyes were scanning the messages and all she could see in front of her was a red mist. She was outraged, spitting mad. She lifted her head when she heard the bathroom door click open. Taeyeon emerged in her pyjamas and her towel slung over her shoulder.

Tae looked up from wiping her hair dry and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Tiffany's angry expression and her phone in Tiffany's hand. "Baby…" Tae began with her hands out in front of her cautiously before Tiff clenched her jaw and took a deep breath. "You better tell me what the fuck is going on before I throw this phone against the wall, Kim Taeyeon, I fucking swear to God!" Tiffany yelled, causing Tae to flinch at the rage in her voice.

* * *

Taeyeon gulped and walked towards Tiffany with her hands out cautiously as Tiffany eyed her down. "Baby…please just calm down ok…let me explain this…please…I swear I…" Tae attempted as she moved to stand in front of Tiffany to reach out for her phone.

"Who is she?" Tiffany yelled at the top of her voice. "Fany…" Tae began before trying to hold Tiff's hands. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon away angrily, still gripping the phone. "Who…the fuck…is she!?" Tiffany screamed in Taeyeon's face.

Tae gulped, her throat was dry. She had no idea how to handle this. She hadn't thought this far. "Baby…she…she's no one ok? Absolutely no one, please just let me explain, I…" Taeyeon attempted before Tiffany took in a deep breath and vigorously shook her head with an angry frown. "You're lying! Are you cheating on me? Are you fucking cheating on me, Taeyeon? Just tell me the fucking truth!" Tiffany shouted, pointing at Taeyeon in anger.

Tiff's face was flushed with rage and tears were welling in her eyes as her mind spun. She glanced from Taeyeon to the phone in her hand and then back at Taeyeon. She was overwhelmed, it was all just too much for her. "Don't you dare fucking lie to me!" Tiff yelled loudly as her tears began to run down her face.

Taeyeon was stressed and angry with herself and the situation. "Yah! Stop swearing at me! Do you really think that after 7 years and everything we've been through to be together, that I would cheat on you for some cheap lunatic?" Taeyeon asked as she grabbed Tiffany's shoulders and tried to shake some sense into her emotional girlfriend.

"Fany…baby please…this really is not what you think ok? Just sit down so I can explain it to you," Tae offered, trying to calm the hostile situation. Tiffany sniffed back her tears and took a deep breath before running her fingers through her hair and closing her eyes for a few seconds. Tae begged for her to sit down and she eventually complied but her mind was racing.

Tae held Tiffany's hands and she cleared her throat before she began to explain. "This girl…she is part of my tutorial class…she's an intern at the hospital," Tae explained before Tiff slipped her hands away. "An intern? Really…you're gonna…" Tiff interrupted angrily.

"Tiffany stop. You see for yourself. You go through those damn texts and see if I have replied to a single one of them. I didn't, I swear!" Tae pleaded as she looked at Tiffany with tear-glazed eyes. The emotions were beginning to affect Tae now too.

"So…she came to my office last night and told me she was a fan of my work, those papers I wrote in college. She knew your name too somehow. She came onto me and tried to kiss me but I told her to back off and leave me alone. I thought I had dealt with it," Tae explained dejectedly.

"Last night she got my number from one of the nurses at the hospital and she texted me. Stuff like this, like what you read now. She's crazy baby, she made it seem like we were in some kind of relationship. She knows about you, she mentioned you even before I did when she first spoke to me. I don't know how she knows all of this about us," Tae explained as she sniffed back her tears and bit her lip.

"I blocked her number last night and confronted her today. I thought I had scared her away but she obviously won't stop until…I don't even know. I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier Fany…I didn't want to stress you out and put pressure on our relationship. I didn't expect things to turn out like this," Tae said sadly as she looked down at her hands.

Tiffany stared at Tae as she continued to explain how she never even responded to the girl and how freaked out she is about the entire situation. "Fany…baby I'm sorry that you had to find out about it like this, but please baby…please believe me that I never did anything with her. I didn't even respond to her," Tae pleaded as she looked into Tiffany's eyes for her answer.

"Fany, please…please tell me you believe me…tell me you still trust me…" Tae pleaded again before leaning in to kiss Tiffany's lips. Tiff gulped and put her hand on Tae's chest to stop her. Tae's eyes widened in shock and she moved back. "Baby…" Tae whispered sadly.

"I just…I need some time ok? I need some time to process all of this," Tiffany said with a sigh. Taeyeon shook her head to disagree. "To process what? I love you, only you! Don't you trust me?" Tae asked as she held Tiff's hand tightly.

Tiff looked down at Tae's hand holding hers and sighed before standing up, wiping her tears away and slipping her hand out of Tae's. "I need to be alone right now…" Tiff said before standing up and walking to their bedroom. Taeyeon stood up and gripped Tiff's arm, begging her to turn around. "Tiffany…" Tae said before Tiff turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. Tiff looked down at where Tae was holding her arm and then up into Tae's eyes. Tae gulped and let go before Tiff slipped away into their bedroom, sobbing quietly.

Tae watched Tiff slip into the bedroom and shut the door before she put her hand on the door and listened to Tiff sobbing. Tae squeezed her eyes shut in frustration at this ridiculous and painful situation. Now she had two problems, one was dealing with this lunatic of an intern and the second was getting Tiffany to trust her again.

Tae had an uncomfortable and restless sleep that night on the sofa. She could hear Tiffany sniffling in their bedroom throughout the night. She woke for work with puffy eyes and a sore heart. Tae had made her decision. She was going to report Jihyo to the police for stalking after her shift that day and she was going to ask for a restraining order against the crazy girl.

Tae sighed as she threw the blanket off and got ready to shower. She had to get into the bedroom because she needed her clothes. She sighed heavily before softly knocking on the door for Tiff to let her in.

She heard footsteps before a puffy-eyed Tiff opened up the door and Tae gulped when their eyes met. Tiffany had definitely been crying the entire night, Tae could tell because her eyelids were swollen and the tip of her nose was pink. Tae's heart broke even more and she wanted to just wrap her arms around her love and tell her it would be ok but she couldn't do that because Tae, herself was the problem.

"Morning baby…" Tae said softly as she looked into Tiff's eyes. Tiffany bit into her lip and looked down before slipping back into their bed. Tae rolled her eyes in frustration and sighed before going to her cupboards to grab some clothes for the day.

Within 30 minutes, Tae was dressed and ready for work. Tiffany lay in bed, pretending to be asleep while Tae quietly moved around their room. Tae was about to head out of the door before she looked at Tiff's back and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Tiffany…will you at least say goodbye to me?" Tae asked sadly. Tiff stayed silent and didn't even turn to face Tae. "Fany…baby…how many times do I have to say I'm sor…" Tae began before Tiff sat up and turned around angrily.

"How about you say sorry for each and every one of those texts from that girl huh? We're a team, Taeyeon, this doesn't work any other way! We can't keep stuff like this from each other!" Tiffany yelled out from her side of the bed.

Taeyeon looked down sadly. "Tiff, I…I tried to handle it ok…I said I was sorry…what do you want me to do? I'll eat dirt, I'll crawl on glass, whatever you want, just please, tell me you believe me," Tae begged before she gulped. Tiffany sighed and lay back down in bed with her arm thrown over her eyes.

Tae decided it would be better if she just left and they could talk later on. "I love you ok? I love you…" Tae said softly before heading out of the apartment for work. Tiff sighed and looked up at the ceiling when she heard the door slam shut. She wasn't even sure where her anger was focused but all she knew for sure was that she was angry and it was brewing up inside her like a storm.

"Yah! Taeyeon-ah! Is there a reason why you're walking around here like a zombie?" Donghae asked playfully as he shoved Tae's shoulder while passing her in the hospital corridor. Tae looked up in a daze and frowned before shaking her head. "Ah oppa…things are not great at home…" Tae sighed out. "Omo, did you leave the seat up again?" Donghae joked, trying to lighten up Tae's mood.

His joke made Tae give a small smile and she gave him a fist bump before moving on to her next patient. "Chin up, Kim! You got make-up sex to look forward to!" Donghae said with a cute wink, knowing that the couple would be back to normal in no time. Tae chuckled quietly and slipped into her next ward for the day.

Tae's day was going fairly ok, given the circumstances and she decided to take her lunch hour in her office since she needed some time to think and clear her mind. Luckily, there had been no sign of that lunatic Jihyo at the hospital so far.

Tae took out her phone and contemplated calling Tiffany to try and talk things through but she decided against it, figuring they should speak face-to-face after they had both had some time to think. Tae felt herself instinctively smile as she gazed at the picture of Tiffany and her on her phone screen. That was her world, her home, she couldn't allow anything or anyone to interfere with that.

Tae almost dropped her phone and the sandwich in her hands when she heard a knock at her door. She looked up and sat up straight when she saw it was Tiffany leaning her head on the door with a smile and a pout.

"Hi Dr Kim…are you busy?" Tiff asked softly as she stepped inside Tae's office and walked towards her desk. "F-fany? No baby, no, I'm not busy at all…please come in and have a seat…" Tae said quickly as she tried to move a few things on her desk to make a space for Tiff to place the paper bag she was holding in her hand.

"I knew you would be on lunch…so I brought dessert…and an apology…Tae, I'm sorry…" Tiff said softly as she reached across the desk for Tae's hand. Tae gulped and licked her lips as she let her fingers intertwine with Tiff's.

"I love you and I'm sorry babe. I believe you and I trust you…I know you'd never do that to me, I…" Tiff said as she kissed Tae's hand. Tae sighed in relief and got up out of her chair to wrap Tiffany up in a warm hug as she apologised profusely.

"I was just so angry…I still am…but not with you…I love you and I'm sorry for letting you think that I doubted you, I never did baby, I was just shocked at the whole situation," Tiff said against Tae's chest as she gripped onto Tae's blue scrubs as they hugged.

Tae kissed her forehead and smiled. "Hey it's ok…we can make it through anything together babe, I…" Tae was interrupted by a knock at the door. Tiffany backed away from Tae, remembering they were at Tae's work place. She had left the door open so they both instinctively looked up to see who it was.

The blood drained from Tae's face and her eyes widened when she saw Jihyo standing in the doorway, wearing the shortest skirt imaginable. Taeyeon was frozen, petrified in her spot. There were a few seconds of silence before Jihyo spoke.

"Hi Dr Kim and…oh! You must be Tiffany!" she said cheerfully while standing at the door with a smug grin on her face. Tiff gave a confused smile and frown before looking over at Tae and seeing her pale, shocked expression. Tiff's smile dropped when she realised who this girl was. She knew immediately from Tae's expression. Tiff let out an angry sigh and placed the girl in her aim.

"YOU!" she growled before pointing at her and charging at the girl like a perfectly manicured bull. The girl's smug grin dropped so fast you could hear it hit the ground as Tiffany stormed towards her. Before Taeyeon could register what was happening, Tiffany had already muscled the lanky girl out into the corridor just outside Taeyeon's office.

Tae comically jerked into action and stumbled outside to try and hold Tiffany back from whatever she planned to do to this pest of a girl. "You little-" Tiff began loudly with her hand raised before Tae grabbed her hand and held it back. "Baby! Stop! Think of my job!" Tae pleaded, trying to be as subtle as possible in the circumstances.

Tiffany broke free of Taeyeon and backed Jihyo up against the wall opposite the door to Taeyeon's office. They were out in the middle of the corridor and it was thankfully quiet because it was the middle of lunchtime. The few people that were around stopped in their tracks when they saw what was unfolding.

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon whispered harshly as she gripped Tiffany's shoulders in an attempt to get her off the girl. "Yah!" Tiff shouted. "If you don't let me do this you will lose your job Taeyeon! Can't you see what she's doing?! She's trying to ruin your life! Our life!" Tiffany yelled as she broke out of Tae's grip in a flaming rage.

Jihyo's eyes were wide and Tiffany could see the fear in them. She held the intern by the collar of her shirt and leaned in real close to her so that she was turning away, trying to wriggle free. Tiffany sneered in her face and growled with her teeth bared. Taeyeon was in shock, she had never seen this side of her girlfriend in her life and the unpredictability of what Tiffany might do was freaking her out.

"YOU! You listen to me, you little bitch!" Tiffany growled as she pressed Jihyo up against the wall with her elbow almost pressing into the girl's throat. "You want Taeyeon huh? You wanna be with her? Be her lover? Is that what you want? You want her to leave me and run off with you into the fucking sunset huh? Is that what you fucking want?" Tiffany yelled in Jihyo's face as she pressed her up against the wall.

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon shouted to get her to stop but there was no getting through to her rage-tinted brain. "You will never be with Taeyeon! Do you understand me!? The only one who gets to kiss her and hold her and make love to her is me! You got that, you insignificant little insect!?" Tiffany growled as Jihyo cowered in her grip.

"I've seen the things you've been saying about me and, trust me, honey, the word bitch is not enough to describe what I will become if you shake your skinny ass anywhere near my girlfriend again. I swear to God I will fucking end you and I will make it my personal mission to make sure you end up in one of these hospital beds as a patient if you do not back the fuck off!" Tiffany was spitting mad. Her face was flushed and her eyes were glazed over. Taeyeon stood at the side, watching and frankly afraid to intervene for fear of what Tiffany might do.

"I'm not threatening you, I am telling you that if you do not stay the fuck away from my girlfriend, I will make sure that you won't be able to type out those cute texts you've been sending her! Trust me, jail will sound like heaven compared to what I will do to you, you little bitch!" Tiffany yelled as she looked right into Jihyo's eyes as the girl cowered away.

"You better fucking blink if you understand what I'm saying to you! Blink bitch!" Tiffany screamed in her face. Jihyo blinked and tears fell down her cheeks as she sniffed and tried to pry Tiffany's arm away from her throat. "Yeah that's right! I want you to fucking look at Taeyeon every day, I want you to lust after and wish she was yours and then you fucking remember that she comes home to me!" Tiffany growled out before releasing Jihyo from her death grip and backing away with fire in her eyes.

Jihyo fell to ground and began to cough from being held in Tiffany's chokehold for so long. "You're fucking crazy!" she choked out as she glanced up at Tiffany with tears in her eyes and her hand over her throat. Tiffany bit her lip and lunged forward again, only to be held back by Taeyeon who yelped and dragged her by her waist into her office.

Tae slammed the door shut, locked it and stepped back from it, running her fingers through her hair and taking a deep breath in disbelief at what had just happened. They were both breathing heavily and she couldn't even bring herself to look up at Tiffany.

"Tiff-" Tae attempted before Tiffany lunged at her and banged her back up against the back of the door with a thud. Tae squeaked and gawked at her girlfriend's sudden Hulk-like strength. "Fany…" Tae mumbled before Tiff crashed her lips against Tae's hungrily while she ran her hands up and down Tae's body feverishly.

Tiffany kissed Taeyeon and pressed her harder against the back of the door, swallowing all of Tae's moans with her mouth and tongue as they kissed each other roughly. "Baby…" Tae breathed out weakly as she held onto Tiff's shoulders when Tiff leaned in and bit hard into Tae's neck.

Tae was about to groan but the sound was swallowed by Tiff's tongue sliding into her mouth roughly. "Yah…not here…" Tae said with her eyes closed as she tried to stop Tiffany from taking off the blue top of her scrubs and she tried to push her away by her shoulders.

Tiff growled into her neck and slid the shirt up and over Tae's head. "Would you rather I rip it off you?" Tiff rasped out. Tiff squeezed at Tae's bare hips and waist she kissed down Tae's chest before quickly moving back up to her lips.

"Mmm…adrenaline…I want you now…" Tiff mumbled softly as she bit into the skin just above Tae's bra-covered breast. Tae decided not to fight it anymore and she groaned before her jaw went slack as Tiff reached down and rubbed her right up against her pants.

Tae hummed and dropped her head onto Tiff's shoulder tiredly as Tiff heaved and handled Tae roughly. "Oh god…" Tae gasped out when Tiffany slipped her hand inside her pants and cupped her heated skin. Tiff pulled back and pressed her forehead against Tae's before slipping two fingers between her pussy lips and biting her lip when she felt the gooey heat coat her fingers.

Tae threw her head back against the door with a thud and gulped loudly. "Baby, we're gonna get caught…" Tae gasped as she wrapped one leg around the back of Tiff's thigh to give her better access. "Is that why you're so wet?" Tiff said with a playful growl as she bit at Tae's collarbone.

Tae cursed and her body turned to jelly when Tiff slid two fingers into her and began to slowly thrust in and out. Tae was whimpering and squirming against the door as Tiff felt every inch of her that there was to feel. She kissed Tae when she felt her pussy begin to clench around her fingers and she bit into Tae's lips when she felt Tae's body twitch to her touch.

"Oh god baby, I'm close…" Tae gasped out quietly as her body slid up and down slightly against the door with Tiff's forceful thrusts. Tae could feel Tiff's aggression and tension ease as they made love, she felt like she was taming whatever beast had just appeared when Tiff attacked Jihyo earlier.

"Tiffany…" Tae whispered before gripping into Tiff's neck for something to hold onto as Tiff thrusted into her. Tiff grunted into her neck and kept up her slow and steady pace, she wanted Tae to feel every stroke and thrust.

They both suddenly halted when there was a knock at the door. "Dr Kim? Can you come out here please? There seems to have been a situation…" the stern male voice said. Tiffany leaned in and licked and sucked at Tae's neck as she stilled her fingers inside Tae.

Tae bit her knuckle to keep herself from moaning out loud. "Y-yeah…j-just a second…one…second…damnit!" she mouthed the last word when Tiff gently curled her fingers insider her.

They paused and Tae gulped to catch her breath before looking into Tiff's eyes and she pressed her forehead against Tiff's. They shared and succulent kiss before Tae bucked her hips to try and get Tiff to move her fingers. "Yah…" Tae mumbled as she bit her lip and kissed Tiff.

"Say it…" Tiffany said in between kissing Tae's cherry lips. "What?" Tae breathed out in between their hot kisses. "Say it baby…or we'll be in here all day…" Tiff said as she licked her lips, holding her fingers steady inside of Tae.

Tae gulped and brushed her thumb down Tiff's lips tenderly before wrapping her arms around Tiff's neck. "I…I'm yours…I'm yours…" Tae whispered and before it trailed off into a soft moan as Tiff began to thrust back into her. Tae threw her head back and cupped Tiff's neck, whispering it over and over again.

"You're mine…that's right…you're mine…" Tiff breathed out before swiping Tae's clit with her thumb and sending her over the edge. Tae arched her back off the door and Tiff forcefully kissed her to trap the sounds of her moans with her mouth. Tae jerked and shuddered up into Tiffany and she gasped for air when they finally broke apart.

Tiff held her close and nuzzled into her neck as she spasmed and jerked. Tiffany rubbed Tae's back to soothe her back to reality. "Shhh…I got you baby…I'm right here…" Tiff whispered into Tae's ear as Tae's breathing began to return to normal again.

Tae slid her arm from around Tiff's neck to cup her cheek and she looked into her eyes. "You're crazy…I love you…" she said with a cute smile before sharing a sweet breathless kiss. "I love you too…I'm sorry for ever doubting you…" Tiff said softly before pulling Tae into a tight hug and nuzzling her nose into her neck.

"We gotta get back out there and face whatever it is ok?" Tae whispered gently, kissing Tiff's forehead. "I'm sorry I almost killed the girl…" Tiff said sheepishly, with a nervous giggle. Tae shook her head and looked down at herself, she was half naked and her scrubs had a large wet patch near the crotch.

"Yah baby, I need to change my pants first!" Tae said with a laugh before Tiff reached to unlock the door. Tiff looked down and covered her mouth as she laughed and looked at Tae apologetically. Tae changed into a new pair of scrubs and they both took a deep breath before opening the door.

Both of them looked on in shock as they saw security ushering Jihyo towards the exit in handcuffs. The hospital supervisor on duty appeared in front of them suddenly. "Well Dr Kim, I'm sorry you had to go through that. You can finally return to making your rounds in peace. Ms Kang has confessed to harassing you and she turned herself in to the authorities. I don't think she will be bothering either of you again. She did so on one condition though…" the stern doctor said as he adjusted his glasses and cleared his throat.

Tae and Tiff both looked at each other in utter shock as Tiff was sure she was going to be arrested after the stunt she pulled on Jihyo. "Well? What's the condition?" Tae asked eagerly. "Well she promised to leave you both alone but she requested that your partner, Miss Hwang, stay as far away from her as possible. She looked like she had seen a ghost!" the supervisor said. Taeyeon and Tiffany tried to nod seriously and stifle their laughter as they glanced over at each other.


	47. Jealous

Taeyeon was sitting on the couch waiting for Tiffany to come. She is mad as it's already past midnight and Tiffany is not here yet and on top of that she lied about who she would be with. A beeping noise was heard and the front door opened revealing Tiffany wearing one of Taeyeon's favourite dresses.

"Oh Taetae ! You're not sleeping ?" asked Tiffany walking towards her girlfriend. Taeyeon stayed quiet staring blankly at the tv in front of her.

"What are you watching ?" clueless Tiffany asked again while snuggling closer to the older girl. Taeyeon pulled away and momentarily glared at her lover.

"Okay, what's wrong with you ?" Tiffany sat on the couch sideways worriedly looking at her girlfriend.

"I don't know, you tell me."

"How would I know ?" Taeyeon faced Tiffany staring at her with a cold expression on her face.

"Tell me Stephanie, where did you go tonight ?" Tiffany was surprised. Taeyeon rarely calls her with her real name.

"There's a new club that just opened and I went to check it out."

"Oh yeah ? And who did you go with ?"

"With the girls of course. Who else would I go with ?"

"Stephanie, don't lie to me. Tell me honestly who were you with ?"

"I told you I was with the girls. I'm not lying."

"I already know everything so I will give you one more chance to tell me the truth."

"I don't understand, what are you talking about ? What do you know ?" Taeyeon had enough Tiffany keeps on pretending nothing happened, she got up and went to their bedroom leaving a confused Tiffany alone in the living room.

Tiffany got up and followed her girlfriend to their bedroom and found Taeyeon laying on the bed with her back facing her.

"Baby, don't be like that. Talk to me, tell me what I did wrong." Taeyeon sat up and looked at her girlfriend.

"Tell you what you did wrong ? You lied to me Stephany. My friends saw you in the club and they said you were dirty dancing with a guy. Why Stephanie ? Why ? Am I not enough for you ? I have no reason to envy those guys but you make me feel very insecure."

"Don't say that boo, I love you very much I would never choose anyone over you. I didn't tell you about what happened tonight because it's not what it looked like and I knew your reaction would be unreasonable kinda like it is now."

"Are you kidding me ?! How can you still lie to me ?!" Taeyeon was about to explode from anger.

"I'm not lying to you it really wasn't what it looked like." That was the final piece for Taeyeon, anger took over her, she pinned Tiffany on the bed holding her wrists tightly above her head with her hovering on top.

"Taeyeon-ah, what are you doing ?" Tiffany was scared it was the first time she ever saw Taeyeon this angry.

"You lied to me, you know I don't like liers Stephanie."she started kissing Tiffany angrily making the other girl struggle under her in order to break free.

Taeyeon stopped kissing Tiffany and attacked her neck sucking and biting it wanting to let out all of her anger.

"Tae, please stop, you're hurting me. You are angry, we agreed not to do that again when you're angry." the older girl ignored her and continued her attacks while one of her hands got rid of Tiffany's dress, which was shortly followed by her bra.

"Taetae please stop." Tiffany was in tears by now. Taeyeon changed the target of her assault and mover to her breasts continuing the same rough treatment joined with her hands pinching hard on Tiffany's nipples making her yell in pain.

After a while Taeyeon stopped to get rid of her pants and boxers letting her big hard buddy free. She then took off Tiffany's panties and got off the bed. Tiffany tried to get up in order to find refuge in another room of the house but Taeyeon caught her, pulling her harshly from her hair she made her kneel before her.

"Taeyeon don't do this please. I love you and I know you love me too, you don't want to hurt me right ?"

"I would never do anything to hurt you Stephanie and before today I thought you wouldn't either." Taeyeon pushed her buddy in Tiffany's mouth and started thrusting fast in and out going deeper with every thrust. After a while Tiffany started choking she was pushing Taeyeon away with all her strength making the older girl pull out for a few seconds before continuing what she was doing but a bit less rough. She continued with the same pattern until she finally came releasing her juices in Tiffany's mouth making the girl cough.

Taeyeon then grabbed Tiffany and threw her on the bed face down while she climbed up behind her.

"Remember, you should never lie to me again." Taeyeon whispered in Tiffany's ear before shoving her whole length in the girl's vagina making her scream.

"Ahh ! Tae not too rough, please." Taeyeon ignored the girl's pleadings and started thrusting in and out of her with all her might. the room was soon filled with moans of both pleasure and pain and sounds of flesh hitting flesh.

"Oh Tae I'm gonna come !" hearing that Taeyeon immediatelly pulled out of Tiffany's pussy making her groan in frustration.

"Why did you stop ?" asked Tiffany while turning around to look at her lover.

"I'm doing this to teach you a lesson Stephanie, not only for your pleasure." said Taeyeon and leaned her back against the headboard. Tiffany sat on her lap, inserted her lover's shaft into her wet hole and started moving back and forth slowly.

"Teach me a lesson ? Why ? If it's about the dance, I told you it was not what it looked like. I was dancing with the girls when all of a sudden a guy showed up and forced me to dance with him I tried to push him away but I couldn't. In the end the girls called someone from the club and they threw him out."

"R-really ?"

"Yes Taetae, really. Why would I lie to you ? I'm sure the one that told you was that Sunmi chick, you know she wants to break us up and have you all to herself."

"I'm sorry baby I should have listened to you before I acted the way I did." said Taeyeon and kissed Tiffany.

"It's ok. But promise me it won't happen again."

"I promise, also you won't go clubbing without me again."

"Fine, now shut up and make love to me."

"I'd love to." said Taeyeon and flipped their bodies around making her be on top of Tiffany. This time she was gentle pouring out all the love she feels for the hunger girl. They went at it for hours each one climaxed multiple times but they didn't want it to end. In the end they were exhausted. Taeyeon lied down beside Tiffany pulling her in a tight hug.

"I love you Pany-ah." said Taeyeon kissing the side of the girl's head.

"I love you too Taetae."

They went to sleep hugging tightly, feeling each other's warmth.


	48. Officer Kim

Oh God she's so sexy when she's wearing her uniform. Having her hair in a ponytail revealing her neckline and her little pisces tattoo behind her ear, discreet but sexy, my kind of girl.

"Hey officer Kim, I see you're sexy as ever." she rolled her eyes at me.

"Why are you here again ?" she asked.

"Some guys had a fight at the bar and they brought me in as a witness."

"Why you of all people ? Were they your clients ?" she asked. I got up and moved closer to her.

"Well I was already booked but the two other guys insisted that they wanted me so they started fighting. See you're the only one that doesn't want me." I caressed her face.

"I'm sorry but I don't like to share and I'm sure I can't afford you either."she said and pushed my hand away.

"For you I'll do it for free." I leaned in to whisper to her ear and gave it a lick.

"Please you're getting off line. I told you many times that I'm not interested." she said and started walking away.

"One day you'll be mine officer Kim."I yelled at her. I can't believe she's still refusing me. I'm the most wanted prostitute in whole of Seoul. Every man wants to get with me and all the women are jealous of my beauty and sexy body. And yet she's still resisting, Officer Kim, the only person that manages to grab my full attention and make me still feel attracted to her after so many rejections. Well who can blame me she's really hot and the way she acts so cold towards me is making me go crazy.

"Miss Hwang you can go now. Thank you for your cooperation." said one of the officers while checking me out.

"Thank you. May I ask what will happen to the guys that were brought here ?"

"We'll keep them here for the night and let them go tomorrow. Why are you worried you won't have anyone to accompany you tonight ? I can do that for you, my shift is over." he moved his hand towards my butt.

"No thank you. You can't afford me anyway."

"It's ok babe you're going to give it to me for free. I'm that good." I really wanted to barf.

"Mr. Choi, if you don't need Ms Hwang anymore I think you should let her go and stop sexually harassing her." God she's so hot when she's being strict, I'd love to be one under her control.

"Oh come on she's a freaking prostitute. What sexual harassment are you talking about ? I'm sure she loves all the attention I'm giving her." jerk

"She's also a woman and when a woman says no you should respect that, it shouldn't matter what her profession is. And I believe Ms Hwang said no to you." how can she get even more attractive than she already was ?

That Choi guy glared at her, gave me a hungry look and left. "Ms Hwang I believe you are free to go now, so I suggest you do that." and she left. AGAIN !

I went back to the bar my boss immediately came up to me. "How did everything go ? What will happen to the customers ?" "Everything is fine they'll keep them for the night and let them go in the morning."

"Good, good. I think you should take a couple of days to rest and make everyone wonder about your absence. It will be good for the bar, everyone will miss you and they'll want to book you." I nodded.

"Ok then I'll do that. Thanks Courtney I'll see you in a couple of days."I said and left to go home. When I reached my apartment I found the door slightly opened so I called the police.

Seoul 119, what's your emergency ?

I think someone broke into my apartment.

What's your location ?

It's xxxxx

We'll send someone immediately.

After I hung up I got into my apartment I grabbed the lamp that was on the table next to the door and started walking further inside. I had checked the kitchen and living room and they were clear so now I was passing my bedroom door going inside. I can't see anyone maybe I forgot the door open before I …

"Hmpfff" someone put their hand over my mouth and took the lamp out of my hand throwing it somewhere on the floor.

"You're home at last ! I suggest you stay quiet if you want to live." I nodded I can tell he's not kidding by the tone of his voice, I know this voice. He walked closer to my bed throwing me on it face first while he got on top of me.

"I'm going to fuck you hard and there's no one her to stop me. Especially that Kim bitch." my eyes widened in realization, it's that Choi jerk ! He tore my top, pulled of my bra and started playing with my breasts. I was so scared from the whole experience that tears started escaping my eyes.

"Why the fuck are you crying ? You're a fucking whore why are you acting like a freaking virgin, huh ?" He pulled down my skirt and panties.

"Why are you doing this ?"

"I already told you I wanted to fuck you, but that bitch came so I couldn't do anything more than that. I checked your file and got your address so I decided to pay you a visit." he said and unbuckled his pants pulling them down.

"Don't worry you're going to ask for more once I'm done with you." I closed my eyes waiting for the next step to happen but instead I felt his weight getting off of me and then I heard a groan of pain.

"I thought I made myself clear in the station but apparently I was wrong." That voice. I turned around and it's really her !

"Get out you bitch. This is between me and that whore over there." He got up and pushed officer Kim.

"You bastard ! You dared to push me ?" she hit him in the stomach. "I told you before no means NO." She kicked him on the nuts he fell down on the floor holding his manhood.

"You are under arrest, for attempted rape. You have the right to remain silent, Should you, however refuse this right, anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney, If you can not afford an attorney, One will be provided to you by the court. Do you understand what I have just said to you?" she said as she handcuffed him.

"Ms Hwang please get dressed we need to go down to the station for your statement." I nodded and got dressed putting on some sweats.

Taeyeon's POV

After Tiffany made a statement and we put that bastard into jail I went to find her.

"Are you ok now Ms Hwang ?" she nodded. "Do you have someone you can call to take you home ?" she shook her head. "My shift just ended do you want me to take you ?" she shook her head again.

"I don't want to go home, I'm always alone there and I'm afraid to be alone." I sighed. "Don't you have family that you can stay with ?" again with the head shaking.

"You can take me to the bar. That's the only place I can go so that I won't be alone." oh hell no. I'm not taking her to that brothel after almost getting raped. "Get up, I'm taking you home."

"I told you I don't want to go home."

"I'm not taking you to your home, I'm taking you to mine."

After what it seemed forever we reached my apartment. I opened the door and let ourselves in. "You can sit over there." I said pointing the couch. "Do you want anything to drink ?"

"Water would be fine." I poured some into two glasses, I made my way to the couch, sat down and gave her one. "Thank you."

She started looking around my apartment and she stopped at one of my family photos. "Where are they ?" she asked me.

"They live in Jeonju, Hayeon, my little sister is still in school." she smiled sadly.

"You have a wonderful family you must be really happy. I wish I had a family like yours. My parents died when I was 14, I started living on the streets until Courtney found me and took me in at the bar."

"You've been working there since you were 14 ?" I can't believe it.

"Yes. for the first two years I only worked as a waitress but when I turned 16 I had my first customer and look at me now I'm the most desired prostitute in the whole of Seoul."she chuckled.

"Why don't you stop ?"

"I don't know how to do anything else. The only thing I'm good at is seducing people though since I met you i'm starting to doubt I'm even good at that." she laughed.

"I'm sorry about that, it's not that I don't find you attractive. In fact I've liked you since the first time I met you, I just don't like sharing. What's mine is mine and no one else is allowed to touch it. End of discussion." I sighed. "You are not mine and will never be so I don't want to become just another person of the list of people you've been with."

"I'll quit. I needed a change anyway and after what happened tonight I don't want to risk getting killed by one of those assholes."

"You can't possibly quit your job for me even if it is working at a brothel."

"I won't quit it for you I'll quit it for me, I always wanted to study so I will do it. But if quitting my job means that I'll finally have you then so be it." she took my cellphone that was on the table and dialed a number.

Courtney, it's me Tiffany, I called to tell you that I quit. I don't want to work there anymore.

Yes I'm sure about it.

Thank you for everything that you've done for me all these years. You know I consider you my family right ?

I will. I love you too. Bye.

"Now I can be all yours, Officer Kim."

"It's Taeyeon." I said and offered my hand.

"Nice to meet you Taeyeon, I'm Stephanie."

"I thought it was Tiffany."

"My real name is Stephanie it's just that everyone called me Tiffany so it stuck."

"Well then nice to meet you Stephanie." we laughed and continued talking.

After a while we changed our plain water into beers. I have a very low alcohol tolerance so after the second beer I was getting a lot more daring. I started kissing Tiffany, she responded right away and straddled my lap. The kiss was getting hotter and tongues were involved. Tiffany started rocking her hips to create friction between our bodies and I was getting really turned on.

"What the fuck ?" She broke the kiss and looked down at my crotch.

"Please don't freak out."

"Why are you wearing a strap-on ? You are a naughty little officer aren't you?" she said and started unzipping my pants once she pulled them down she came face to face with my darkest secret. "Oh my God you have a dick ! It's huge, and that coming for me says something. I found you sexy before but now you jumped on another level of sexiness."

"You are not disgusted ?"

"Taeyeon you're dealing with a former prostitute here. You need more than a dick to make me disgusted."she said and leaned in to kiss me. "Now show me how good you are at using it."

I flipped us over and laid her on the couch. I pulled her t-shirt off leaving her upper body naked. I attacked her breasts right away and started kissing, licking and sucking them. She laced her fingers through my hair holding me there firmly. "Oh shit you're so good at that." As I kept my attention on her breasts my hands travelled down and grabbed the hem of her pants pulling them down. I guess she didn't bother to wear underwear after the incident.

I started kissing my way down towards her womanhood. When I got there I immediately latched myself onto her clit and started sucking and flicking it like there's no tomorrow. She kept moaning louder and louder until she had her first orgasm, but i didn't stop there. I inserted two of my fingers into her pussy and started moving them up and down at full speed. "Oh God I'm gonna cum !" and cum she did. It was magnificent she squirted all over the place. She was still having little after orgasm spasms.

"God damn it ! I have never done that before."she said and I smirked.

"Are you tired ?" she nodded.

"Too bad cause we're just getting started." I pushed the whole length of my cock into her pussy making her moan. I started thrusting in and out of her while I was making sure to hit her in all the right places. I picked her up and held her against the wall, while never stop fucking her.

"Oh fuck !" She had her first release but I neither stopped nor slowed down. I kept going at the same speed as before until she released again.

I moved into my bedroom and put her on the bed. "Get on your knees." after she did I inserted my cock again and started fucking her from behind. "Do you like spanking ?" she nodded so I gave her well formed butt a few hits. "T-Taeyeon I'm cumming."

"It's Officer Kim for you now. What are you waiting for, cum." I thrusted harder and spanked her again and that did it she came again all over my cock.

"You're still not done ?!" she asked me as I was still hard and thrusting.

"Why ? Not used to long fucks ?"

"Not when I repeatedly cum, no." I chuckled and pulled my friend out of her and turned her around to lie on the bed. I climbed on top of her and her hands went to my shirt and started unbuttoning it. "Ah, no touching Ms Hwang"I said and took a hold of her hands stopping her.

"But you're wearing too many clothes. I want to see your sexy body."

"Another time today I need to discipline you." I said and got out my handcuffs from the bedside table and cuffed her hands on the bedpost.

"Oh my, aren't you a kinky little officer ?!"

"What part of me exactly did you find little till now ?" I said and pushed my dick back into her pussy. I started pumping again and now I was starting to feel myself coming close to the edge.

"I'm cumming !" she yelled.

"Me too." I said and pulled my buddy out just in time. After I came I collapsed next to her. I was so tired that I started drifting off to sleep.

"Before you sleep, can you uncuff me please ?" I heard her speak next to me. I immediately uncuffed her and lied back down. Tiffany nuzzled close to me resting her head on my chest.

"Goodnight Officer Kim."

"Goodnight Tiffany." I kissed her head and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

walked into the station and headed towards my desk.

"Hey Taeng !"my best friend/partner Heechul greeted me.

"Oh hey Heechul, how's it going ?"I asked him as he made himself comfortable on the chair across me.

"I'm great but nothing new or interesting. So tell me about you how is it living with Tiffany ?"

"It's great ! I love seeing her being so focused on her studies. Did you know she won a competition with her designs ? She's awesome !"I said with a dorky smile plastered on my face.

"Well it looks like someone is in it deep."

"I am and I'm proud of it. I love her." suddenly slow clapping was heard from behind me I turned around and saw Officer Park the biggest jerk in the whole station. Well there was Choi too but he won't be out for a while.

"Bravo ! Officer Kim is in love with a filthy whore."I immediately balled up my fists and got up ready to punch him, but Heechul was quick and held me back.

"What is it Kim ? Are you angry that I'm calling your girlfriend a whore ? Cause you know, it's true, she's a whore with the best damn pussy I've ever taken ! And I have to say, she gives the best blowjobs ever. I wonder how can you even satisfy her when she's used to be fucked by huge dicks like mine."I was angry, I couldn't let him insult my girl and not do anything but I know violence isn't a solution even if I want to kill him right on the spot.

"Yeah she told me all about your huge dick, all the two inches of it. Just how satisfying could it be ?"I said with a smirk on my face.

"You bitch !" He punched me on the face making me fall back on Heechul.

"Taeng are you ok ?"he asked.

"I'm fine." I said and gave Heechul a smile then I turned back to Park. "Listen to me you dickhead. Tiffany's little finger is a better person than you'll ever be, so don't you dare insult her ever again cause I won't hold back anymore. Do you hear me ? Now go before I report you to the chief."he glared at me clicked his tongue and left. I then turned to look at Heechul. "Thank you for not letting me do anything stupid."

"My pleasure, but Taeng your lip is bleeding and it looks like a nasty cut."

"I know it hurts like hell. That asshole has wearing some really sharp rings."

Tiffany's POV

I was sitting in the living room watching tv when I heard the door open which means that my sexy officer is back.

"Taeyeon-ah, you're home ! How was work ?"I asked waiting for her to do her thing and join me.

"Fine, how are you ? Did you do anything today ?"from her voice I can understand she's in the bathroom.

"Uh,huh, I went shopping with the girls from Uni."

"Who Jessie and Bora ?"

"Yeap ! Hara joined us too."

"Good I'm glad you had fun."she said and kissed my cheek. I smiled and turned to look at her.

"Oh my God ! What happened to you ?"There was a really nasty cut on her lips. "I thought you had only office work today."

"I did."

"Then what the hell happened ?"

"That Park jerk hit me cause I said his dick was small."

"And why would you do that ? I told you I don't like it when you're fighting."

"I know but I can't just sit there and have him insult you over and over again. And for your information it's not a fight if both parties don't start throwing punches or something. When only one does it, it's just a dick move."

"What do you mean, how did he insult me ?"

"When someone is calling my girlfriend a filthy whore, you don't expect me to just stay quiet right ?"

"Well, it's true I was a prostitute."

"Exactly, WAS being the key word here. You are mine now and I won't tolerate anyone insulting what's mine. Do you understand Ms Hwang or do I need to make it clear for you ?"she was starting to get angry, her possessive side started to take over and I just love it when that happens. She towered over me and pushed me back into the couch making me lie down.

"When he told me that he fucked you, I wanted to kill him." she said slowly and low like a whisper as she tore all of my clothes leaving me naked. "And then he took it further by saying that you give the best blowjobs." she said as she took off her pants and boxers. Then she climbed on top of me sitting on my chest. "Do you mind showing me just how good you are Ms Hwang ?" I shook my head as she inched closer until her dick was right in front of my mouth. I opened it and she shoved her whole length inside making me choke.

"How does it feel ? Do you like it ? Are you enjoying what I'm doing to you now ?"she asked as she was face fucking me while occasionally slapping my tits and abusing my nipples. She was giving me deep and sharp thrusts making it hard for me to breathe. Then she suddenly stopped. I started coughing like crazy, she got off me and pulled me up throwing me against the nearest wall. "Tell me do you miss getting fucked by many different people each fucking day ?" I knew better not to answer her, cause it could make things worse. She likes taking control during sex and I enjoy every bit of it.

"Did you like it when they shoved their dicks in your little pussy ?"she pushed her cock inside of me. No matter how many times we've had sex I still can't get used to her size, so it still feels painful like the first time.

"Ah, Tae it hurts." I whined but she didn't really care she thrusted fast and deep making me squeal in pain as she kissed my lips and neck tenderly to show me she loves me. After my cries of pain became cries of pleasure she led one of her hands to my breasts and started abusing my nipples while the other did the same to my clit.

After I had my orgasm she pulled out and turned me around making me face the wall. "Bend over." she commanded and I obeyed. She rubbed her cock against my pussy and plunged it inside of me before immediately pulling it out. After that I felt her cock pushing against my ass. "Tae, not there !"I said I always had one rule no anal, so I've never done that before.

"Shh I'll make it feel nice, don't worry."she pushed the tip of her buddy inside me tears started rolling down because of the pain. "Tae please don't do that, it really hurts." she eased one finger inside my pussy and started thrusting making me forget a bit about the pain. She pushed her cock further inside until her whole length was inside my ass. I started crying and she started kissing my shoulders and the back of my neck while saying sorry over and over again.

After a while that I stopped crying she started thrusting in and out of me. Skin slapping sounds echoed through the whole apartment accompanied with my moans. It was a new experience and I was now loving it. "See, I told you I'll make it feel good."

"Shut up and fuck me harder." I told her. I soon felt another wave of euphoria rush through my whole body and I screamed her name as I came hard. She pulled out and turned me around again hugging me and kissing me all over my face. Then she picked me up and laid me back on the couch climbing over me. "I can't do this anymore." I said I knew she didn't have her release yet but I felt exhausted. "Please Fany-ah, I need this. One more time I swear. "Ok"she pushed her cock back inside my pussy and started giving me slow but deep thrusts hitting my g-spot along the way. "I'm gonna cum again." I said and soon after I did.

She picked up her pace making me dig my nails into her shoulders. "Fany-ah, I'm cumming." "Me too Tae." she started to pull out but I pushed her back in by circling my legs around her waist and we came together screaming each other's name.

Taeyeon's POV

"Heechul-ah do you want me to drive you home ?"I asked him as we finished our shift.

"Sure, if you don't mind." We walked to my car and I started driving towards his house.

"So, are you coming on Saturday ?"

"Are you kidding me ? Of course I am, how could I miss your princess' birthday ?"

"Haha, don't forget to buy her a present, and make sure it's pink."

"I know, after all these years I learnt my lesson."

"What can I do ? She really loves pink. We're here." I said and Heechul got out of the car. "Don't forget about Saturday !" I yelled.

"I won't, see you Taeng !"I then drove off to go home.

I opened the door and took off my shoes. "Princess I'm home !"no answer. That's weird she usually jumps on me as soon as I walk into the house. Suddenly I heard giggling coming from the kitchen, so I started making my way there.

"Hey, I said I'm home." I said again from the kitchen's door.

"Appa !"my princess turned around and run towards me. I bend over and picked her up right away.

"Sorry we didn't hear you we were making cupcakes."said Tiffany as she walked towards me and pecked my lips.

"Yeah and the frosting is pink. They're so cute ! Do you want to try them appa ?"

"You know I think she's worst than you about her obsession with pink."I said to Tiffany as I walked towards the cupcakes.

"Of course she's the evolved version of me."she answered giving me her eye-smile. I just rolled my eyes smiling.

"Which ones did you make Joohyun-ah ?"

"These ones. They're delicious !"she picked up a cupcake and held it in front of my mouth, I took a bite.

"Mmm you're right. It tastes very… pink."I said and Tiffany laughed.

"See ? Delicious !"I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"I love you princess."

"I love you too, appa !"

"Hey, what about me ?"Tiffany whined. We both laughed and kissed both of her cheeks. I finally found my happiness.


	49. Artist

"But Seohyun-ah, I want to go outside, I want to experience new things, to see the world." I told Seohyun my lady-in-waiting and best friend.

"But Miss you are not allowed to. If your brother or worse the King finds out we'll both be dead."said Seohyun and I knew she was right but I wanted to experience the thrill of doing something I'm not allowed to.

"I know. That's why I'm going to be really careful when I sneak out and you are going to try extra hard to cover for me."

"You mean you're going to go outside on your own ?"Seohyun yelled. "No ! There's no way, I'm allowing this to happen ! It's too dangerous Miss."

"Then you leave me no choice. Seo Juhyun I order you to cover for me while I'm out exploring the world."I said with a stern tone in my voice.

"You know I hate it when you do that right ?"said Seohyun.

"I know and I'm really sorry but I need to feel like a normal person for once. Now, get me some simple peasant clothes and help me get out of here."I said with a smile.

"Wait here, I'll bring you some of my clothes they're not royal like yours but not common either."

"Thank you Seohyun-ah, I love you so much !"I said and hugged her. "Yeah,yeah"she said waving dismissively her hand at me and walking away.

After I got dressed, I managed to sneak out of the palace safely. I started walking amongst the peasants, watching them go about their daily routine, some women were shopping in the market, some children were chasing each other around some other people were watching a show with marionettes.

I reached the river and started walking along the bank when my eyes landed on a person sitting on the side, painting. I was intrigued as soon as my eyes landed on the person, from the looks alone I couldn't tell if it was a man or a woman. They were too handsome to be a woman and too pretty to be a man. Skin white as the snow around us, hair as black as the night and lips, my favorite, pink as a cherry blossom tree on full bloom. I stayed there, frozen, my eyes never moved off of that person.

The mysterious artist looked up and scanned the place around them until we locked eyes.

"Would you like something milady ?"The voice was that of a woman, soft melodic, but the clothes were that of a man.

"I like your painting."I said.

"Thank you, but it's hardly up to any standards."I like humble people.

"I like that you emphasize the colors and generic forms of the reality you see in front of you rather than all of the details. Do you draw people too ?"

"I do, but not here. I only draw people in my studio."

"Can you draw me ?"

"I can. When would you like me to draw you mylady ?"

"Now."

"Now ?"

"Yes now, I don't have much time. Come on, take me to your studio."

"I don't get why you don't have time but ok. Let's go."

She packed her stuff and started leading the way towards her studio. After a while we reached a small house.

"This is my house, my studio is in there too." I nodded and she opened the door. Once we were inside she walked towards a room that was at the back of the house. "Inside this room is my studio. Are you sure you still want me to draw you ?"

"Why wouldn't I ? Should I be worried about something ?"

"No, it's just that the way I draw is a little unusual."

"Unusual ? Unusual how ?"I saw a smirk decorate the intriguing face.

"You'll see."the door opened and we walked in. The room was full of paintings of naked women in various poses.

"So ? You still want me to draw you."I looked around one more time. I have to admit I'm a little hesitant but I got out of the palace to experience new things, and what's more new than getting a naked portrait done ?

"I do."I said with a nod and was welcomed with a mesmerising chin dimple smile.

"Good ! You can go get yourself ready behind that partition."I went and got undressed, took a deep breath went out.

"You're very beautiful, it's an honour to draw you milady."I felt myself blush. "You can sit or lay down on the couch, just make yourself comfortable."I sat down on the couch feeling very stiff. "You need to relax. Just think you're in your own room alone."

"I can't."the mysterious painter walked towards me and I felt hands on my shoulders massaging and caressing them at the same time. "I can help you if you want."the hands moved downwards sending shivers down my spine. "I can make you relax in no time."the path that was traced before by the velvety hands was now followed by a pair of soft luscious lips. I couldn't help but feel excited and get filled with anticipation by the new sensations in was experiencing. "Do you want me to help you ? The decision is yours and yours only."

I didn't answer, my mind was hazy from excitement. I felt the hands and lips that were in contact with my body pull away. "NO ! I want to."

"You want what ?"

"I want you to touch me."I felt the same lips land on my shoulder once more. "Your wish is my command."I felt my body getting pulled back until I landed completely flat on the couch, my eyes closed by reflex. I heard footsteps getting away from me and after a while I felt something frozen tracing my skin, making my eyes shot open, starting from my neck, passing my nipples and stopping just above my treasured area. "I needed to see if you're hot enough yet."the melted snow was licked off of my skin. "You are."

Lips crashed onto mine, I followed the other's movements and felt a wave of little shocks pass through my whole body. After accepting defeat in our intense tongue battle our lips parted making me sigh in disappointment. It didn't last long though, the negative feeling was immediately replaced with a positive one as the soft lips started tracing the previously frozen path on my body, paying extra attention on my already hardened nipples. Unintentionally I was making sounds I never made before, gasps and other low moans left my mouth.

The lips reached the last destination of the iced trail and I realised I was holding my breath all this time when the painter spoke. "Have you ever done this before ?" I shook my head. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle. You just relax and enjoy."before I could even react I felt a warm tongue caress my folds, as a response I grabbed the hair in front of me tigh, until my knuckles went white. The painter stopped, made me release my hands from their hair and interlaced theirs with mine, then the feast continued. There was liking, sucking, kissing and I was finding it increasingly harder for me to breathe from all the new sensations I was feeling. "Stop !"I yelled. "I have to pay a visit to the bathroom."

"No you don't, just relax."

"No, I really need to go to the bathroom."I said struggling against the arms that were now restraining me.

"Trust me, you really don't need to go. It just shows that you're enjoying yourself, relax and let go."I decided to obey and thank God I did, what happened next made me shake uncontrollably. It was like my soul left my body and was looking at me from above being unable to react to anything. After a while i was starting to get down from my high and i felt my new favourite person climb back on top of me. "I think it's safe to say that you just had your first orgasm."said those lips before crashing on to mine.

"Are you ready for your second one ?"I eagerly nodded. "Help me get undressed. Slowly."I did as I was told, gulping a little harder each time more of the snow white skin was exposed. Once I managed to get rid of all the upper clothes the mystery was solved, the painter that made me aware that such pleasures exist in the world was a woman. I carried on with my work and started undressing the lower part of the woman. Once her undergarments were off I gasped loudly and I was left looking at her confused.

"I thought you were a woman."

"I am."

"But down there you look like a man."a hum was her response. "But, how ?"

"I don't know, I was born this way. But I'd like to think I have the best of both worlds, instead of thinking of myself as a freak of nature. I had enough people thinking that, and a lot of doors getting closed because of it. This is the time when most if not all of the women that have been here, leave, so I will let you get dressed."she tried getting away from me but I grabbed her wrist holding her in place.

"I'm different, I was raised being fair and judging people only from how they are inside not the way they look. I want you to continue. This might be the last time I will ever feel the way you made me feel, so please stay with me."a nod and our lips became one. She made me lie down on the couch once more and she hovered on top of me. "I'll make it feel good, I promise." I nodded and felt her lips kissing every inch of my body as if she was trying to memorise it. I felt something poking at the entrance of my treasure. "This is going to hurt a bit."She said and I felt something entering my vagina, I felt sharp pain run through my lower region, my nails dug into her shoulders trying to ease the pain a little bit, tears started streaming down my eyes. She started kissing me all over my face. "Shh, it's going to be ok, the pain will go away, just be a little patient and everything will be fine."

After a while I got used to the intruder and I started moving my hips against hers, making her respond with the same pattern of movements I felt her rub her penis against a specific spot inside me and was immediately greeted with a huge wave of pleasure. "Holy heavens ! Do that again !" "Do what again ? That ?"She said and hit the same spot. "Yes ! Yes that, do it again !"She picked up her pace making sure to hit that specific spot with every thrust. "I am enjoying myself again."

"You mean you want to come ? Do it, come for me milady. I'm close too."she kept on thrusting making me squirm under her I couldn't hold it in any longer and I let myself go. "Holy kingdom and the seven seas !"I screamed as I felt new sensations rush through my whole body. She didn't stop she kept on thrusting until I felt warm liquid being ejected inside my treasure making the sensational feeling restart. She pulled out of inside of me and sat up laying on her back and pulling me on her instead.

"Did you like it, milady"she asked as she placed a kiss on my temple and caressed my hair. I instantly felt myself blush and I nodded. After a while of lying there with her I was reminded of the palace and my death penalty if dad found out I left. "I have to go."I said to her, got up and walked to where my clothes where. She got up as well and followed me.

"Wait ! You don't want me to draw you anymore ? I'm Taeyeon by the way."she said. I can not tell her my full name so I settled for the way Seohyun calls me.

"Tiffany, and no I don't. I just thought that if anyone were to find out a portrait of me naked, exists we'd both be dead."

"I don't get it."

"Nevermind. Well what are you waiting for ? Won't you dress me ?"

"No way, can't you dress yourself ?"

"I don't know how. I've never gotten dressed alone before. My lady-in-waiting does it for me."her eyes widened and she gasped loudly.

"Lady-in-waiting ? But only the princess has a lady-in-waiting ."

"Stephanie Miyoung Hwang, at your service." I said and bowed."

"You mean I just made love to our princess ?"

"The one and only."I said with an eyesmile.

"If the king finds out I'm dead."she said and gulped.

"We both are."


	50. Wolf

It's late at night, and I'm walking back home from work. I know it's dangerous for a woman to live in such a high risk area but it's difficult finding a better place with a waitress' pay.

"Hey beautiful, do you wanna play with us ?"suddenly a group of three men appeared before me and I got really scared.

"No, I'm ok. I'll just go home."one of the guys grabbed my arm.

"Oh, come on ! I promise you'll enjoy it !"his hold became tighter.

"Let me go !"the other two started caressing my legs.

"I said let me go ! Help ! SOMEBODY HELP ME, PLEASE !"I heard a low growl and then I saw one of the guys getting pulled away and then I heard screams of pain. I still couldn't see who was there helping me. The other two guys stopped and looked around.

"You go check what's going on."the guy that started everything told to the other one. The guy walked away into the dark and another growl was heard followed by cries of excruciating pain.

"Who's out there ? Show yourself."right then an animal jumped right onto the man that was threatening me and ripped his neck apart with a single bite killing him instantly. Then it turned to look at me, it was a huge dog with extremely white fur but I was really fascinated by its yellow eyes. It locked eyes with me and we stayed like that for a while until it disappeared into the night. After that I walked home thinking of that majestic creature along the way and that night I ended up unable to close my eyes even for one second.

"I wonder what kind of animal it was."I decided to consult my friend Google. It took me a while but in a while I found something that was extremely close to what I saw, an Arctic wolf although the one I saw was much bigger. But what is a wolf doing in the middle of Seoul why hasn't anyone said something about that ?

Taeyeon's POV

I was sitting on the edge of the roof of a building near where she lives.I could finally relax after I was sure she reached her house safely.

"What are you doing here ?"I heard someone speak from behind me and I didn't need to look at the person to know.

"Nothing, I'm just hanging out."

"All alone ?"she sat beside me.

"Well I'm not alone now, am I ?"

"Stop being a smartass Kim, you know what I mean."

"I'm not being a smartass Kwon, I just answered your question."she looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Why are you here again."

"I just wanted to see her again."

"What the hell Taeyeon ? You know that's wrong !"

"I can't help it Yuri. She has something that pulls me to her."

"But what about Jessica ?" she exclaimed.

"What about me ?"we both turned around and saw the mentioned girl glaring at us with her hands folded across her chest.

"N-nothing !"we both said in unision.

"Yeah and you think I believe you ?"she came closer to us and sat beside me. "Why do you always come here Taeyeonie ?"she asked me leaning her head on my shoulder.

"No reason, just like the view ?"I said looking at nothing.

"The view ? What view ? Are you hiding something from me ?"she pulled away and stared at me intensely.

"Absolutely nothing ! There's nothing wrong right Taengoo ?"Yuri butted in stopping me from telling Jessica the truth. Jessica and I are kind of engaged with each other, I mean our parents arranged our marriage and until recently I had no problem with going through with it, since she is one of my best friends and undeniably beautiful. But all that was before I met her, from the first time I saw her when she took my order in that cafe I felt the time stop and since then she's all I ever think of.

"Yeah, nothing. Let's go home, I'm tired."I said and got up with them following behind me with confused looks.

~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's a new day today and I'm waiting again outside the cafe where she works debating myself on whether to go in or not. Eventually I decided on the first option I opened the door and sat on an empty table next to the window, I scanned the room searching for her and I saw her talking to that petite redhead she works with.

"IT'S TRUE SUNNY !I sharpened my hearing and focused on their conversation.

"I'm sure you're overreacting. How can there be a wolf in the middle of Seoul ?"my eyes widened immediately. "I'm sure it was just a dog."

"You're probably right."

"Right, now go take some orders."she nodded and took a small notepad from the counter and walked towards a table. I decided to turn my attention on the view outside thinking how foolish I was last night.

"Would you like to order ?"I heard a husky voice talking beside me. I turned around and there she was smiling at me.

I cleared my throat and smiled back. "Uhm, yeah I would like a chocolate milkshake and a vanilla ice-cream."

"Are you sure ? I mean it's freezing outside."

"I really like ice-cream I can eat some everyday."she chuckled.

"Ok then, a milkshake and an ice-cream it is."she walked away and I was left staring at her.

About half an hour afterwards I heard the door of the cafe open and my eyes diverted towards it and I saw Jessica scanning the place until her eyes landed on me.

"Why are you here ?"I asked her as she was sitting down next to me.

"Funny, I wanted to ask you the same thing."I saw her coming towards us with a smile.

"Hello, would you like to order anything ?"she said smiling and looking at us me get lost into her eyes.

"No thank you, it seems that I'm not going to be here for long."

"Ok then."and she walked away, then Jessica turned to look at me.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS ?! WE ARE SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED KIM ! And you fell in love with her ?"she was looking at me angrily and I could feel every single one of the people inside the store staring at us, including her.

"Stop screaming ! I know we're supposed to get married but let's face it Sica we don't love each other, so please do me a favor and Yuri a chance she's been crushing over you for years now."I said and she looked at me in disbelief. "Tomorrow I'll go tell our parents that the wedding is off."

"NO ! I won't let you ruin our wedding just because you think you're in love with that girl. We are the future leaders of our clans, we can't act like irresponsible teenagers just because we like somebody."

"I don't care. My clan is not my whole life and it definitely does not determine what I do with it either. I can love whomever I want to and no one can stop me."I said and glared at her.

"You can't fall in love with her, she's a nobody. She will never understand you completely."

"She will, I'm sure of it I can feel we have a special connection."she shook her head.

"You're foolish Kim and I can not stand you when you're foolish. You can do whatever you want, I give up."she said, got up and left the cafe. I was still staring at the door when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you ok ? That looked intense."she was there smiling at me.

Tiffany's POV

She seemed really bothered about something. "Yeah, I'm alright."she said and buried her head in her hands.

"Ok then."I turned around to walk back to the counter when I felt her grab my wrist.

"Can you sit with me for a minute ?"I looked around and there weren't many tables occupied since so I decided to sit with her for a minute. I don't know why but when I turned around and looked into her eyes I felt something pull me closer to her. I sat down beside her and looked at her.

"It's frustrating you know ? I mean, why won't she admit that we don't love each other ?"she was slightly pulling on her hair. "Why do they have to direct my life ? I want to be free to make my own decisions God damn it"she was getting angry, she turned and looked at me making me gasp loudly.

"Y-your eyes, th-they're yellow."I have seen these eyes before on that animal that saved me yesterday. I'm sure of it because I feel as drawn to them now as I did then.

"Please don't be scared."I'm sure I should but I couldn't help but feel calm and safe when I looked into her eyes.

"Wh-what are you ?"

"I think we shouldn't talk here other people will hear us, can we go somewhere else ? Somewhere more, private ?"

"I just saw that you have yellow eyes and you want me to be alone with you ?"

"I understand that what I'm asking you might seem crazy but trust me when I say that you're the last person I would ever hurt on this planet."I nodded. What the hell ?! I just nodded ? I trusted a person with yellow eyes ? "Ok then I'll wait until your shift is over and then we can go talk."I saw her eyes turn back to their original color and she gave me a small smile.

We closed the cafe and I bid goodnight to Sunny, then we started walking towards my house and I had never felt safer.

"Well, well, well… look what we have here. Where are you going girls so late at night all alone ?"five guys were coming towards us.

"We're going home. Do you have a problem with that ?"she said angrily.

"Hyung ! This one has some nerves."another man said pointing towards her. "Then we'd better teach her some manners first. You ! Grab the other one and hold her tight."he said towards to others.

"DON'T. YOU. DARE. TOUCH. HER."her eyes were yellow again as she came and stood in front of me pulling me close behind her back.

"Oh come on little girl, you think you can go up against us ?"he asked and I felt her start shaking and bend over. Before I knew it the creature from last night had already launched an attack towards him. In mere seconds he was dead on the floor with blood oozing out of his neck and soon after the other four followed. Then it turned and looked at me. It started walking towards me and when it was right in front of me all I could see was her.

"Wh-what ?! Wh-what are y-you ?"

"I'm a werewolf."a what ? Do these things really exist ?!

"Yeah and next thing I know vampires exist too."

"Oh, don't remind me of them, they are awful creatures. I mean just because they use them more often than us in books and movies that doesn't mean they're better than us. We have a nice soft fur everyone can easily snuggle on and what do they have ? Cold glowing skin. I mean what the hell ? How is that better ?"I felt myself getting overwhelmed with all this new information and slowly my world turned completely black.

When I opened my eyes, I realized I was in my bedroom. "How did I get here ?"I heard sounds coming from downstairs followed by footsteps getting louder and louder. The door opened and she walked in with a tray in her hands. "Oh good, you're awake ! I was starting to get worried here you know. I made you something to eat."she placed the tray on the table next to me and she sat down. "When I brought you here you had a slight fever."she said while placing her hand on my forehead making me blush. "Thank God, your temperature is normal now."she picked up the food and spooned some. "I hope you like it."she said and moved it towards my mouth. "Come on, say 'Ahhh'."I unconsciously opened my mouth and she fed me the surprisingly delicious food. Once I had swallowed everything I immediately reopened my moth. "You liked it didn't you ?"she asked as she fed me another spoonful and I could only nod.

Once the plate was empty she put it back onto the tray and we were left staring into each other's eyes afterwards. "Are you afraid of me ?"she asked.

"Surprisingly, no."I answered.

"Good cause I couldn't bear having the girl I love being scared of me."my eyes widened as soon as the word love left her mouth.

"Love ? You love me ?"

"I do."

"But you don't know me. You don't even know my name."

"You're right I don't know your name but I know you, I've been keeping an eye on you ever since I first saw you and I know that you're a beautiful person inside and out. I'm Taeyeon by the way cause I'm sure you don't know my name either."

"Tiffany. What do you mean you've been keeping an eye on me ?"

"I was making sure you're safe, like yesterday, or today."she scooted closer to me and stared deeply into my eyes as if she was looking for something. She placed her hand on my cheek and I felt it burning. "I'm serious when I say I'm in love with you."she said and captured my lips into a kiss sending little shocks all over my body. I responded to the kiss and I felt her lean forward making me slowly lie on my back. We were kissing for a while until we both run out of breath, she then started kissing and sucking my neck making me moan in pleasure when her lips landed on a certain spot on it.

She slowly started unbutton my shirt trailing her kisses lower. Once my shirt was off she moved back up again and she started kissing and sucking the exposed skin on my breasts. She reached behind me and unclasped my bra making my breasts spring free before taking one of my nipples into her mouth. Why am I not stopping her ? What the hell is wrong with me ?

Her hands moved downwards caressing my legs she blindly unzipped my skirt pulling it down, leaving me only in my panties. She pulled away and kneeled between my legs, she grabbed the waistband of my panties and pulled them down. She moved her head in anticipation. I felt her tongue lick my slit and then her lips engulf my clit, I laced my fingers into her blonde hair pulling her closer. She started sucking hard on my pink nub and I was under her squirming and screaming profanities. I felt myself come closer to the edge and with one last hard suck I came screaming her name.

After I calmed down she pulled away and took her shirt off after that she pulled off her pants and she was now only in her sports bra and briefs with a noticeable bulge. "Can you get on all fours please ?"she asked and I complied. I felt her come from behind me grabbing my hips and then I felt her inside me. She started thrusting hard and fast making me go crazy and moan endlessly.

"Oh my God ! Taeyeon…!"she did it faster and harder I buried my head into a pillow to muffle my moans, the feeling was overwhelming I felt her fill up every single inch of my vagina. She kept thrusting hard and fast and I felt my orgasm hit me hard. I started shaking grabbing her thighs digging my nails into them while she kept thrusted hard but on a slow pace now. When I calmed down she pulled out of me, turned me around making me lie on my back and she pushed her buddie back inside of me. She started thrusting again while kissing and sucking my neck, my nails dug into her back and I'm sure she was bleeding by now.

"Taeyeon, I'm coming again !"I yelled trying to catch my breath, it only took a few more thrusts until I felt my third orgasm hit me hard, She didn't stop nor slowed down this time though and it didn't take long until other waves of orgasm followed. I had come seven times by the time she climaxed too, collapsing right next to me afterwards. I nuzzled close to her and felt myself drifting away into dreamland.

One thing's for sure though, today I saw werewolfs on a whole new way !


	51. Typical Day

'I'm home fany!' Taeyeon just got home from work and she was very tired. All she can think about is taking a hot shower and slept on the comfy bed with Tiffany, cuddling with the latter as long as she want.

'Babe? Where are you?' Taeyeon frowned when she didn't got a response from the latter and called for the latter once again.

'Tae I'm here! In the kitchen!' Tiffany at last answered the latter. She seems to be a bit busy. Probably preparing a dinner.

Taeyeon put all her things(work stuff) at the living room and marched toward Tiffany, back hugging the latter, startling the latter who's busy on plating the foods.

'Hmm~. I miss you so much fany-ah.' Taeyeon planted a wet kisses on Tiffany's nape making Tiffany slightly turn on but shrug it off.

'Taetae, go shower first and then we'll eat together. I'll wait for you.' Tiffany turn around to face Taeyeon and peck the latter's lips before she turns Taeyeon around, push the latter's shoulder lightly before slapping Taeyeon's butt cheeks a bit hard making the latter jerked.

'Can I eat you instead?' Taeyeon grinned while her eyes scanning Tiffany's body from bottom to top and then top to bottom. Tiffany only wearing a very short denim shorts and an over sized shirts which was resulting the latter to look like she's not wearing any pants.

'Taetae. You behave like this then no make love for a month.' Tiffany eyes widened when the byuntae's eyes stop at her bottom. She glared at Taeyeon and sternly warned the latter. No Sex always the best threat.

'What! No way! Don't you see this fany?' Taeyeon said in disbelief. Taeyeon pointed what's inside her pants. The bulge in her pants was totally visible and even Tiffany got turn on by what's inside the latter's pants.

Tiffany sighed. 'Later tae. Later. After you have showered and after we have dinner. Okay?' Tiffany said while wriggling her eyebrows. They both are so byun.

'Really? I love you fany-ah!' Taeyeon face lightened up and began to pepper a kiss all over Tiffany's face.

'Now go shower you lazy ass. Hurry up, I'm starving.' Tiffany once again slapped Taeyeon's butt but not before she groped it hard.

'I wonder why I'm the byuntae one. Tch.' Taeyeon rolled her eyes, make her ways to the bedroom to get her towel before going inside the bathroom.

'Done?' Tiffany turn her gaze to her left side when she saw Taeyeon out from the bedroom, fully clothed. Tiffany was watching her favorite drama.

'Done. Now let's eat. I'm starving as hell!' Taeyeon held Tiffany's wrist and pulled Tiffany from the couch. 'Come, come!'

'No! My drama!' Tiffany pulled her body opposite from Taeyeon, don't want to leave the couch.

'Aish this kid. Arraso, I'll bring the food and we'll eat here.' Taeyeon playfully pinched the latter's cheek before peck on it.

Taeyeon then go to the kitchen and brought the food that Tiffany cook it earlier. Tiffany eyes never got away from the screen making Taeyeon playfully shook her head in disbelief before smiling at Tiffany's face when the latter frowned, totally into the drama.

'Here we go. Now eat fany. Stop watching drama and stop frowning. It's ugly.' Taeyeon crack into laughter when the latter turn her head to face Taeyeon beside her with glare and eyes squinting on Taeyeon.

'I'm kidding fany-ah. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever meet.' Taeyeon peck on the latter's lips, tugging it a little and then pulled away. 'Now eat please?'

'Arraso tae.' Tiffany smiled, turning her eyes into crescent moon.

After eating dinner. Taeyeon clean up and wash the dishes before back to the couch. Wanted to cuddle with Tiffany. Taeyeon completely forgot about the making love promises.

They both were watching a movie together with Taeyeon laying down on Tiffany's thigh while eating some snacks. While Tiffany was deeply into the movie, Taeyeon can't seems to concentrate on the movie as she was totally sleepy and tired so she got up and sitting straight on the couch.

'Fany fany Tiffany, I'm sleepy, let's sleep.' Taeyeon whined and pouted while placing her head on the latter's shoulder.

'Quite tae. It's near the end already.' Tiffany didn't even took a glance at the latter as she keep shoving her popcorn inside her mouth.

'Meanie.' Taeyeon murmured between her breath but didn't go unnoticed by the latter. Tiffany smile at the latter's whines and turn her head to face the latter.

'Taetae.' Tiffany called the latter but the latter don't want to face her back. 'Taetae, look at me' Tiffany held Taeyeon's cheeks and turned the latter's head, facing her. 'I'm sorry okay.' Tiffany kissed the latter's lips tenderly, slowly nibbles the bottom lips.

Taeyeon let out a sigh, kinda frustrated at how slow it was so she took a whole of Tiffany's lips inside her mouth and suck on it, deepening the kisses. 'Hmm, tae.' Tiffany moaned between their lips making it slightly vibrate.

That's when Taeyeon lose it all. Her buddy became hard and it's visible through her short pants. She pulled Tiffany by the latter's waist, signaling the latter to sat on her lap. Tiffany got up, straddling Taeyeon and then began to kiss her again, her hands on Taeyeon's nape and pull the latter's neck, taking a mouthful of Taeyeon lips. Taeyeon caressed Tiffany's spine up and down inside the latter's shirts, feeling the goosebumps on the latter's skin while her mouth traveling from Tiffany's lips to her jawline and stop at the latter's neck, bit on the flesh and suck it lightly making Tiffany to moan and her eyebrows knitted together. Taeyeon then held Tiffany's waist and pulled it near to her buddy, brushing it a little.

Tiffany can felt the bulge inside the latter's pants between her thighs. Automatically her hands made her way to the latter's pants, touch the bulge and slightly caress it.

'Hmm god.' Taeyeon groaned by the latter bold move towards her buddy.

Taeyeon got up but not letting Tiffany away instead she lifted the latter like a koala and brought them to the bedroom.

This will be a long, long night.

* * *

Taeyeon brought them to the bedroom, not breaking the kiss on Tiffany's neck, Taeyeon twisted the knob and opened it with their whole weight with Tiffany hanging on Taeyeon like a baby koala but the difference was both Tiffany and Taeyeon were filled with lust and both of them also knew it only by looking at each other's eyes.

Taeyeon immediately shuts the door, turn around and sandwiched Tiffany between the wall and her whole body just right besides the door. Taeyeon held both Tiffany's butt cheeks in order to support Tiffany from falling, slightly rocking Tiffany up and down creating some friction between their clothed core.

Tiffany held Taeyeon's both cheeks and lifted it a little to face her from her neck and kissed the latter with not-so-innocent-kisses. Basically, both of them were totally on fire but neither of them wanted it to end so fast, so they were taking some time to not to rush like they always do, banging all around the house.

Taeyeon lick Tiffany's bottom lips, asking for entrance from the latter which was gladly accepted by the latter. Tiffany parted her lips a little enough for Taeyeon to slid her wet tounge inside the latter's mouth.

'Hmm~' Tiffany moaned as soon as her tounge were welcomed by another tounge that's belong to no other than Taeyeon. They both were brushing their tounge together with the same intensity and rhythm. Taeyeon aggressively suck Tiffany's tounge before nibbling the latter's bottom lips and slightly bit on it.

Tiffany pulled away from the kisses and face Taeyeon with no other than lust in her eyes. 'Make love to me tae. I want it be raw.' Tiffany seductively whisper on Taeyeon's ear and nibbles the latter's earlobe making Taeyeon's buddy to twitched violently inside her shorts.

'Looks like someone is excited.' Tiffany smirked when she felt Taeyeon's buddy twitched on her core, but it turn on Tiffany even more that she can even felt her panties getting soaked.

Taeyeon without breaking their eyes from each other brought them to the mighty bed. That same bed Taeyeon always bang Tiffany mercilessly. Slowly laid down the latter on the soft and comfy mattress, Taeyeon hovered on top of the latter with legs besides her waistline.

She latched her lips on the latter's neck tenderly, appreciating the tenderness between her lips and the latter's neck, slowly brushing her lips in circles around the milky white flesh. 'I want you so bad fany-ah' Taeyeon purred on the flesh making Tiffany groaned by the sudden vibrate she got on her neck.

'Then.. What's keeping you to wait tae. Come, slam me with yours and please, no protection this time. I want to feel you raw, no circumstances.' Tiffany whisper on Taeyeon ears and slowly gave a long lick on it, giving some encouragement to Taeyeon for a move on her.

With that Taeyeon started to strips Tiffany from head to toe, no dickblocker, just a naked gorgeous and sexy woman. Taeyeon unconsciously lick her lips when she saw those perky twins were standing proud in front of her eyes. Leaning down to gave Tiffany a big kiss before traveling her kiss from the latter's lips down to the latter's jawline and stopped at the latter's throat. Tiffany tilt her chins up to gave more space for Taeyeon to explore and Taeyeon didn't waste a second on it as she starts to gave a sloopy kiss before biting on the flesh and suck on it as if it was some sweet treats.

'Oh~ gad damn it. That's it tae~mmm fuck' Tiffany moans when she felt Taeyeon's teeth sunk at her favorite spot, that is below the end of her jaws and immediately felt light headed by how Taeyeon suck it with tounge brushed on the flesh where the latter just bit on it.

It feels like some pressure in your head when you're too deep in the water and desperately need some releases. That's exactly what's Tiffany felt now and it's bothering the latter so much that she can't kept her hips still instead she keeps on bucking her hips up, wanted to feel more of Taeyeon.

'Woah there young lady.' Taeyeon brought her head up to face Tiffany with smile transformed on her face as she know that Tiffany was desperately need her as much as Taeyeon need Tiffany but Taeyeon decided to take it slowly, pouring some love on their love making session.

Taeyeon held the latter's waist to kept the latter still but wanted to tease the latter, she thrust her hips albeit slowly making her clothed buddy collided with Tiffany's naked core. Groan were obviously heard in the room and even can be heard by the others neighbors.

'Taeyeon don't tease me... Just please fuck me!' Tiffany growled at Taeyeon who seems to can't understand the words 'fuck me'. Taeyeon chuckles softly knowing that hellfany was coming near to explode which was making Tiffany to look more sexier and definitely it's turn on Taeyeon even more that she could felt her buddy hurting inside.

Taeyeon lean down again to gave kiss on Tiffany's collarbone then down to the latter's breast, just above the hard nipples. Taeyeon waste no time on it as she starts to suck the right nipple with tounge played along in her mouth, circling her tounge on those hard nipple. 'Hmmm~' Taeyeon gave a long hum in purpose to let it vibrates making Tiffany gone wild.

'Oh shit! Harder tae~' Tiffany was in cloud nine and she unconsciously brought her hands up to Taeyeon's backhead and tangled with Taeyeon short hair, push it a little more wanted Taeyeon to suck her nipple deeper and harder. Taeyeon on the other sides are not neglecting the other awaiting twins, her hand that's on the latter's waist now was on the other luscious perky nipples, squeeze it a little hard, suits from Tiffany's liking.

As Taeyeon felt she had enough for at that sides, Taeyeon switched it with other nipples to another and other hands to another. Copying exactly what she did earlier. But for Tiffany, it's not enough so bucked her hips a little, telling Taeyeon that she was too slow.

Taeyeon got the hint so she trailed a kiss on the latter's flat stomach. Albeit too skinny from Taeyeon's liking so she made a mental note to make Tiffany eat more. As horny as Taeyeon can get, she's very considerate and caring no matter what.

Trailing down again, gave a little kiss on Tiffany's both waist, still, too skinny. Down again and stops on the latter's well trimmed pubic hair, Taeyeon spread Tiffany's leg wider by holding the latter's knees and push it lightly to the outer sides, transforming a 'M' shaped legs.

Not wasting any time, Taeyeon latched her lips on the clit and gave it a long good damn lick on it making Tiffany to shudder along with a long, long moan. Tiffany can't kept her moan any longer and people didn't call her loud for nothing.

Taeyeon starts to attack the clit by licking it with the tip of her tounge continuously. Not satisfied with it, Taeyeon use her thumb and attack the nub lightly with rhythm. That's a combo, and Tiffany was totally a mess with that pleasure after pleasure. Taeyeon repeat it for some good damn time, licking, biting and sucking the spots, not forgetting to thrust her tounge inside the latter's pussy. Tiffany moan didn't get any better as if was like 'oh~ ahhhhh~ ahhh~ tae, o-oh my god! Taeyeon!' Tiffany first orgasm screaming Taeyeon's name.

Taeyeon clean up Tiffany's pussy by licking on it before hovering on top of the breathless young lady. Tiffany was so damn sexy with her brows knitted together and her chest were up and down rapidly, begging for some air. It was a complete turn on for Taeyeon but she will not forced the latter to satisfy her need just because she need it so she just pepper Tiffany a lot of kisses on the latter's face before laying down besides the latter.

By the time Taeyeon's eyes were getting heavier, she felt some weight on top of her. 'Tiffany?' Tiffany with a smirks then said 'I've been working out lately. Now... It's your turn.'

Taeyeon were left dumbstruck but got distracted by a kiss. Different type of kiss. It's very, very aggressive. As if Tiffany were going to ripped off Taeyeon's lips.

* * *

'Oh my god' Taeyeon murmured between their hot kisses which made Tiffany to pulled away with furrowed brow.  
'What?' Tiffany asked with concern in her face, afraid that she might hurt Taeyeon.  
'You might ripped my lips!' Taeyeon said playfully and laugh at Tiffany expression, as if the latter did something wrong. Tiffany rolled her eyes.  
'You sure know how to ruin things right?' Tiffany retorted. Taeyeon chuckled at Tiffany sarcasm and cup the latter's cheeks  
'No. You are being aggressive all of sudden and I like it.' Taeyeon said with a smile before pulling Tiffany by her nape to kiss the latter.  
Tiffany smile at the kiss but soon the kiss became more heated and passionate as Tiffany made her way to attack Taeyeon's neck. Tiffany gave a sloppy kiss on Taeyeon's neck before bit Taeyeon's sweet spot and lick it. Taeyeon couldn't handle it anymore as she started to bucked her hips while groping Tiffany's butt cheeks so hard that it left a red marks on it.  
'Urgh tae' Tiffany groan when she felt her butt were being squeezed out by Taeyeon which was making Taeyeon to turn on and her buddy got harden just in a second.  
'Fany please, urgh' Taeyeon starts to pull Tiffany up and down, slowly rocking Tiffany's hips by pulling the latter's butt forwards.  
Tiffany knew what Taeyeon wants so she pulled away from Taeyeon's neck and starts to strips Taeyeon from the latter's shirt and then down to the latter's shorts. Tiffany gave a light kisses on taetae upper breast, just to tease the latter albeit more.  
Unclasped the latter's bra from behind, Tiffany immediately drool at the sight in front of her. Two perky mounds was nothing better than this, immediately Tiffany lean forward to gave a light kisses around Taeyeon breast, avoid the nipples and Taeyeon didn't like the tease at all.  
'Fany-ah please' that's it thought Tiffany. She's succeeding in making Taeyeon beg twice. Tiffany gave a light kiss on the left nipple before sucking it with tounge included. She held Taeyeon both side ribs, not wanting the latter to move too much.  
'Oh fuck! That's it..harder fany-ah' Taeyeon moans when she felt Tiffany hot tounge lingering on her nipple and it felt good and arousing. Unconsciously, Taeyeon hands made her way to the Tiffany's back head and pull it forwards for Tiffany to suck deeper. 'Hmm~' Tiffany moaned when she felt Taeyeon massaging her scalp and weirdly it turn her on so fast.  
Tiffany switched from another to another, giving the same treatment at the perky mounds. After awhile giving the best treatment she had. She made towards to Taeyeon's boxer, pulling it out, releasing the hard buddy.  
'Oh my god tae, how come it become so big from the last time we had sex.' Tiffany jaw dropped when she saw Taeyeon eight inches hard buddy standing proud in front of her. How come a small petite girl have this kind of dick? Thought Tiffany.  
'Sit up taetae.' Tiffany demand and Taeyeon obey the latter immediately by sitting on the edge of the bed, spreading her legs a bit enough for Tiffany to get in between.  
Tiffany stood front of Taeyeon and kneeled down between the latter's spreaded legs. Tiffany began to jerk it off before taking a mouth full of Taeyeon's dick inside her mouth.  
'Urgh, holy motherfucker, that's it Fany, you're doi-ng good urggh~' Taeyeon began to rock her hips slowly, don't want to be too aggressive while Tiffany were bobbing her head with penis that's surely too big for her mouth. Tiffany didn't forget to use her tounge, sucking the dick head, making Taeyeon in cloud nine and climax are getting near to the edge.  
After a few good minutes bobbing and rocking, Taeyeon cum so much that it's flowing out from Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany bobbed her head a little more, slowing the pace until the sperms was all out.  
Tiffany without a words start to kiss Taeyeon tenderly, pushing Taeyeon lightly to the middle of the mattresses.  
'Fany-ah. One more round again?' Taeyeon shyly asked as she pointed at her again harden dick. She's not ashamed of it instead she was totally proud of it.  
'What?! Are you hard again? Wow taetae, where did you got all your stamina huh?' Tiffany was totally on shock when she looks at Taeyeon's hardness and it turn her on too. Two girls with amazing stamina.  
Taeyeon didn't answer it instead she switched their positions from bottom to top. Taeyeon pepper a kiss on Tiffany's lips to the latter's jaw and lastly at Tiffany's neck. Taeyeon bit the flesh before suck on it a little hard enough to make Tiffany groan.  
'Urgh tae~. Get it in tae~' Tiffany pat Taeyeon's shoulder lightly, telling the latter it was the right time. Taeyeon pulled away from the latter's neck and she starts to jerking her dick a little before going into Tiffany's pussy.  
'I'm coming in' Taeyeon said before slowly push her penis into Tiffany's pussy but stop mid way when she heard Tiffany groans in pain.  
'Are you okay fany-ah? It's okay, let's not do this' as Taeyeon wanted to pull away, Tiffany held Taeyeon wrist, telling Taeyeon it's okay, that she wants this too.  
Slowly, Taeyeon push her penis inside and stop a few more second, to let Tiffany getting use to it. Tiffany then bucked up her hips, slightly rocking it, telling Taeyeon to move.  
At first, Taeyeon rocked her hips in a slow pace but became more faster when Tiffany's moans were all over the room.  
'Ohh~ oh god ahhh~ ngghh~~ ahhhh~' Tiffany moans and groans when Taeyeon fastened her hips and groan loudly when she can felt the friction between her penis and Tiffany's walls.  
Taeyeon put her forehead on Tiffany's shoulder with eyebrows knitted together, focusing on getting the highest speed as Tiffany held Taeyeon's both arms and squeeze it hard making her nails sunk in the skins, the effect from getting too much plesures.  
'Urgh fany-ah ahh~shit' Taeyeon groan again but with the slightest pain in it when she felt Tiffany's nails on her skin.  
'Ahhh~ tae faster~urgh~~ngghh~' Tiffany's breast jiggled violently because of Taeyeon incredible speed on thrusting her hips in and out.  
Tiffany was the one who cum first and Taeyeon didn't felt satisfied so she lifted Tiffany with penis still inside and brought them to the wall, sandwiching Tiffany between and Taeyeon again began to thrust her penis inside out with the fastest speed while Tiffany got rocked and the latter's breast jiggled with violence.  
'Tae, I want to cum again ahhh~' Taeyeon maintaining her highest speed as she can felt her buddy was ready for a releases.  
They both cum while screaming each other's name and desperately need some air to breathe as Taeyeon brought them again to the bed, laid Tiffany down and then pulled out her penis.  
Taeyeon kiss Tiffany softly who seems to be already sleeping peacefully. Taeyeon smiled at the latter's besides her and pulled the latter's into her embraces, pulling a blanket and slowly Taeyeon drifted in her sleep.

~~~

'Fany-ah wake up!' Taeyeon with smiles nudged Tiffany, telling her to wake up.  
'Urgh~why~' Tiffany whine slightly for disturbing her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly and immediately her jaw dropped. There were various kind of meals that Tiffany thought there will be some kind celebration is going on.  
'Tadaa! It's all for you.' Taeyeon said with proud plastered on her face.  
YOU ARE CRAZY


	52. Pet I

I grew up on the coast where year-round warm weather and beaches were always within reach, but nowadays, I'm still getting used to the vastly different seasons. I hug the blanket tighter as I watch my pet scurry around the backyard. While I sip on hot tea inside the house, I watch her throw herself into heaps of snow and I can't help myself from reflecting the smile on her cute, playful face.

From the north, huh?

With the abnormally high temperature of her body, I know she's well adapted for the cold and that I don't need to worry about the way she's burying herself into snow while clothed in so little. I've only seen her shift a handful of times, mostly when she's strung off euphoria and coming all over—or in me. However, the changes never last for more than a few minutes and it leaves me wondering about her origins.

With her cute curiosity, I wonder if she's maybe a fox. Or possibly even part bear. She's certainly strong like one, even for such a tiny girl. I once thought that she was part cat, but now that I really know how soft and velvety her tongue is, I know there's not a drop of feline blood in her. Must be canine then.

After more than enough play time, I slide open the patio door and shiver at the blast of cold air. "Taeyeon-ah!" I call for her, "dinner's ready!"

I've named her after a famous singer that my mother used to listen to because she bears such a resemblance to the legendary idol.

She scurries through the patio door and shakes the icy clumps off her body. "Taeyeon!" I shriek, hating the stings of cold. "Don't drag all that snow in!" I help strip Taeyeon of her sweater and pants, leaving her in her usual loose tank and boy-shorts. "Did you have fun, sweetie?" I ask while petting her cold, damp hair.

"It would've been more fun with you!" she whines.

I chuckle as I grumble to myself, "you and I have very different ideas about fun."

…

"Master! Please don't go!"

I've been at home every day with her for a little over a week now, so I sigh as I tell her, "it's for work, Taeyeon, I have to go into the office today—"

"What if you don't come back?!"

Even though it's only been a few days with her, I hate that she's already figured out to pack guilt under my skin. "Taeyeon," I sigh.

"Please don't go!"

"You're being a silly girl. I'm going to come back. It's just a few hours."

The guilt just compounds as she clutches onto my waist and buries her face into my chest. "Please stay. Please, please, don't go—"

"You're being silly, sweetheart," I tell her, but I wrap your arms around her anyway. "It's just a few hours," I console her, stroking her soft, raven locks. "I promise I'll be home soon. You be good, okay? Don't mess up the house."

…

When I get home that evening, as soon as I've shut the door behind me, Taeyeon rips around the corner on thundering feet.

"Hi, sweetheart. Did you—oof!"

She slams into my chest, with arms wrapped around me, and she sends both to the floor. I hit the cold tiles, landing most of my weight on my shoulder blade first, and I hiss at the searing pain that floods my back. I almost start yelling at her until I finally take in the sound that's echoing in the foyer.

She's crying.

"Taeyeon?"

She whimpers and tucks her face against my neck. I feel the warm liquid run down my skin and I don't notice the sting in my back so much while I'm too worried about her.

"Taeyeon," I try again, pulling her face into my palms to get a better look at her.

Even with the foyer light behind her, I can still see the skin around her eyes are redden and puffy. It doesn't suit her pretty face at all.

"I-I," she hiccups, "I didn't think you were going to come ho-home."

The longer I hold my hysteric pet in my arms, the more dumbfounded I become when I can't understand how she can be this fond of me. It was just a few days ago that I brought home this shy, cautious girl, but now, she's so attached to me.

But when I think about all the connections I have to the rest of the world—my family, friends, coworkers, and even that annoying neighbor I 've never liked— I suddenly realize that my pet doesn't have anyone else, but me. I wondered how she could possibly grow so attached to me in such a short amount of time, but now I know.

I'm all she has.

"Shh, shh," I hush her, pulling her small body into my arms. "It's okay, sweetie. I'm back."

…

The drive's only twenty minutes, but I can see my pet nervously twitching in the passenger seat from my peripherals for the duration of the ride. She's naturally quiet, but she's gotten much more talkative over the week as I've gotten to know her. Today, however, she's as silent as the first night I brought her home.

I swing into the lot, park myr car, but after I switch off the engine, I stay inside the vehicle.

"Taeyeon, what's wrong?" I ask gently, staring at the evident anxiety on my pet's face. When she ignores me, I gently take her chin into my palm and turn her gaze towards me. "Baby, is something wrong?"

She sniffs. "It's nothing."

"Come on, tell me what's wrong."

She pauses for a bit before asking me quietly, "master, are you taking me back?"

"Back where?" I laugh, trying to lighten her heavy mood.

"Krystal said that it was going to happen to me too. It happened to her, like, five times."

"Who's Krystal?"

"A cat-girl that I met at the club. She told me that I should get used to it there. 'Masters always bring me back here after a few weeks' she said," Taeyeon mutters, pouting at the thought. She sniffs and curls her knees up to her chest. "Did I do something wrong? I thought you liked me."

I reach out to run my fingers through her thick, black hair. "Of course I like you. That's why I chose you. You're not Krystal. You're Taeyeon. My Taeyeonnie. We're not here to return you. I told you we had to come to the doctor's. It's just hard to get an appointment with a doctor that specializes in shapeshifters."

"You're… you're not giving me away?"

"No, silly," I tell her before leaning over to press a kiss to her forehead. "Now come on. We're going to be late.

…

"How long do you think it will take to get the results?" I ask the doctor while I gently rub the slight sting from my pet's arm. Taeyeon just buries her face into the crook of my neck from where she's sitting on the examination table.

"Probably a week or so. It shouldn't be long till we get the results for her bloodwork. Like you said though, I too suspect she's a type of canine," the man replies as he scribbles something down into the paper chart. "Anyways, she seems young and healthy. I can't say I've ever seen an intersex species quite like this before."

"So, you don't know if she's…"

"Fertile?"

"Yes," I confirm, blushing under the doctor's gaze.

"The two of you have had intercourse, I'm assuming?"

My cheeks feel even hotter when he's talking about it so professionally. "Y-yes."

"Did you use protection?"

"N-no."

He just gives me a tight smile. "I wouldn't be too worried. Most shapeshifters are bred with sterilization in mind, but we can do a test for you to put your mind at ease. I am going to require a semen sample from your pet. You'll have to, uh," he gives me a cheeky smirk as he hands me a small plastic cup after he's twisted the lid off. "I'll, uh, need your help acquiring a sample. Take your time. Whenever you're done, pop it into this plastic bag, and seal it. My office is just down the hall and you can leave it with me there. Do you have any questions?"

I'm a god damn pervert, but this whole appointment making my stomach knot in embarrassment. "So, you just need a sample of…her semen in here?" you squeak, numbly holding the plastic cup.

"Yes. That's correct."

"You don't need it, like… filled, do you?"

He laughs and it only fuels my humiliation when I realize how stupid the question was. Regardless, he remains professionally polite. "No, no, nothing like that. Just one ejaculation should be enough of a sample."

"Okay, I think we're good then."

"Alrighty then. Let me know when you're done. Take your time. No need to hurry," he tells me politely before leaving the room to grant the two of us some privacy.

I pull Taeyeon's buried face out of my neck and gently pet her head. "See? That wasn't so bad, was it? Now we know you're healthy."

She frowns. "I don't like needles."

"Well, this next part of the appointment is fun. I promise," I tell her, giving her a playful wink.

She just blinks, confused about my ively grin, but I make it clear for her as I take a seat in front of her and start to take off her patient gown.

"Master," she nervously murmurs while watching me expose the lower half of her naked body.

Beneath trimmed, black curls, my pet's flaccid member is small, but I know that it can be easily changed. I cup it into the warmth of my palm and smirk as I feel it instantly respond, beginning to grow in my grasp. She gives me a cute, little moan as she hardens and starts to fill my palm with her erection.

"I-is it okay to do this here?" Taeyeon whispers, watching the way her cock's rising and pushing my fingers open.

I lick my lips at the sight, awed by how quick her response to me is. "I need something from you, sweetie," I tell her before gently squeezing her semi-hard cock, which elicits a small gasp from her. "It's okay, baby. Just relax. Just let me take care of you, okay?"

Taeyeon sighs as she shyly nods, gently surrendering her guard over to me. I spit into my hand before I start to rub her. I watch the tension melt from her shoulders as I slowly jack her off and once I've gotten her nice and hard, I lean into her lap.

As my mouth makes contact, she whines in that pitch I love hearing so much. I tease the head first, swirling my tongue on the smooth skin, which earns me a sharp inhale. Wanting to really get a reaction, I wrap my lips around her cock and plunge the appendage into my mouth without much warning. Oh God. The way she yelps and jerks in her spot has me struggling to smile while my lips are busy contouring to my pet's sex.

Oh, and when I hollow my cheeks, giving her a nice, hard suck, she whimpers in such a deliciously pathetic manner. So I start to bob my head, rolling my tongue over salty skin, listening to her labored breathing and cute whimpers of, "m-master."

I ask her a string of questions that I already know answers to, but I want to see her try to respond to them while her head is spinning, regardless.

"Baby, does that feel good? Have you thought about this before? Do you wanna fuck me?"

All of them garner a similar response of, "o-oh, master!"

Remembering how impressed I were with Taeyeon's virgin stamina, I'm a little surprised when just minutes into her first blowjob, she's already writhing uncontrollably in her seat. Glancing up, I see the tell-tale signs of glowing blue and lengthened canines. I know she's losing control.

She's going to come.

"Master, s-should you get the—oh!"

On a mission to drive her over the edge, I suck harder and bob faster.

A gentle, but frantic tap on my head forces me to look up. I see the way she's writhing in her spot and when the two of us make eye contact, I know she loves the sight of me, slobbering around her cock like an animal.

"M-master," she whines, "I'm gonna come."

I release her prick from my relentless assault. Licking my lips, I ask her, "do you wanna come in my mouth or on my face?"

"Wh-what?" she pants, cheeks burned scarlet.

My hand continues to pump her slippery cock and I think I can feel it throb, ready to burst. If her swollen member isn't a sign, then her gritted fangs certainly are and so are the punctured holes she's broken into the edge of the examination table. Honestly, I don't really care about the damage because she's quivering in my r hold and I'm in absolute control of her.

"Baby, do you wanna come in my mouth or on my face?" I ask again, gently swirling the tip my tongue against the smooth tip.

"MASTER!"

Her hips jerk and she misses your mouth for the most part. You feel it before you even realize she's come, violent and abrupt. The hot liquid spatters your cheekbone and you immediately shut your eyes as you feel more of the warmth spritz on your face. You can't see, but you think you hear leather tearing and you wonder how bad the damage is on the cushioning of the examination table.

She continues to uncontrollably moan and snarl while my hand continues to massage the wet shaft, milking out her load to the very last drop. God, there's so much cum that I can feel some of it start to run down my cheek and over my lips. Finally opening my eyes, I meet my pet's gaze and her pupils are blown into wide, black saucers. I love the way she's panting while staring at her essence running down my face, so I put on a show for her and I slowly, slowly lick my lips, cleaning off what jizz I can.

She wheezes at the sight.

For the most part, she spoils my needs and my roles are normally reversed with her between my knees, instead. I know it's a selfish habit, but I'm glad that today's different as I watch her try to catch her breath. I kiss the tip of her soft cock and she jerks in her spot when she feels lips against the sensitive head.

"M-master? Um..."

I see her pinch her lips together, so I encourage her to speak up. "What's wrong? Did you not like that?" I coo, already knowing the answer from the mess on my face.

"I-it's not that, it's just that," Taeyeon pauses as she glances to the side.

I follow her line of sight and laugh when I spot the empty, plastic cup. "Well," I chuckle, turning back to face her, "I hope you got another load in you."

…

When I hand the sample over to the doctor, I don't miss the way his eyebrows hike into his hairline as he stares at the generously filled plastic cup.


	53. Pet II

The sun's barely up and I hate that I'm a light sleeper. Though, it's not the sun that has raised me. In fact, it's my bunk-mate and she isn't exactly a stealthy creature as she rolls around the bed, collar tags jingling while she's bored out of her mind at this hour of the morning.

"Taeyeon," I groan tiredly, feeling her scramble around the bed whilst nudging my leg, then sides, then cheek, then—fuck. I'm not a morning person. "Taeyeon!" I snap a little harder. Immediately, I feel the rapid shuffling cease and the weight shifts on the mattress. I know she's sitting at the foot of the bed and I don't even have to open my eyes to know that she's staring at me with that damn puppy face. "Go back to sleep," I grunt.

She whines.

It's been a few weeks since I've received my pet's bloodwork and it was no surprise that Taeyeon's exactly what I expected. She whines again and I chuckled when she proves to be the puppy that she really is. I've always been a fan of dogs, so I really should've known from her ice blue eyes that the girl's got Siberian Husky genes in her. Still half asleep, the idea of a bunch of tiny, skinny Taeyeons, pulling a sled really makes me chuckle.

"Wake uuuup," she whines again, bouncing at the foot of the bed.

I roll your eyes behind closed eyelids. "Come 'ere," I murmur, lifting up the covers and opening up your arms.

She softly yips as she rushes into my embrace and curls into me. I wheeze as the weight of her body hits my chest because, even though she's my 'pet', she's still a hundred-pound human that tries to fit her whole body into my arms, regardless. "Such a fat lap dog," I mutter under your breath.

She hears you and, being the spoiled pup she is, she takes a nip at your clavicle.

"Ah!" I wince from the sting, now more awake than I'd prefer to be on Sunday morning. I get her back by flicking her nose, to which she snarls at. "Go back to sleep," I groan.

"But, master~" she coos, gently licking my chin.

Not in the mood, I jerk your head away and just bind her tighter in my arms. "Shut up and go back to sleep."

"But, master—"

"Sleep!" I growl at her.

Defeated, I feel her head sag against my chest, tucked under my chin. Arms snaking around my waist, she curls in impossibly closer, nestling into me so tightly that I think she's trying to fuse with me.

I start to doze off again, but I'm woken by her rearranging herself. It's not long before I feel her kiss me and it's soft and sweet. And how can I possibly ignore her? I pucker up my lips and offer her a lazy kiss in return. Though, that doesn't stop her from kissing me again and it certainly doesn't stop me from snickering against my pet's mouth.

"Whadda think you're doing?" I croak out, eyes still shut.

"Just kissing," Taeyeon whispers softly, laying her lips against mine's again.

"Yeah right," I mutter against her mouth, well aware of her second agenda that's poking against your thigh. "Go back to sleep, sweetie."

"You can go back to sleep," she grumbles under her breath.

I catch the lace of mischief in her voice and I definitely, definitely, get confirmation of it when my pet's mouth wanders from my lips, to chin, to neck.

"Taeyeon," I warn, half-heartedly.

"What?" she asks innocently between soft pecks. "I thought you said you liked kissing."

I groan when her lips find mine again. The kiss she lays on me this time is a little heavier than a peck and the affection behind it stirs me enough that I slightly crack my eyes open. She pulls back slightly and I'm met with the sight of my pretty pet with her white skin, glowing in the morning rays that are seeping through the curtain. If her skin isn't pretty enough, the sudden smile on her face certainly is and I feel myself naturally mirroring the gesture.

"Hi, peanut," I mutter, feeling my voice crack with sleepiness as I stare at my small pet.

"Good morning, master," she whispers lowly as she leans forward to press a kiss to my jawline.

Even though I want to act grumpy, how can I possibly frown with my pet covering me in loving, feathery kisses all over my cheeks and neck? And even when she's done showering my face in kisses, she gently wraps a hand into my hair and pulls me in for a kiss that's a little more intimate and less chaste. I really don't want her stirring me from my usual lazy Sunday routine, but I naturally sigh against the warmth of her lips. Eyes drifting shut, my mouth involuntarily contorts to the shape of my girl's kisses and, before I know it, I've encouraged Taeyeon to blanket my body with her own.

I wheeze when she climbs on top of me and starts to kiss me more passionately. I feel a little embarrassed when I can feel my breathing getting shallow already. "S-sweetie," I sigh, feeling her mouth wander from my lips back to my neck. "Sweetie, stop," I try to sound cranky, but I'm giggling instead. "Cut it out, girl. I'm too tired."

What really wakes me up though is when my pet suddenly lifts up my loose t-shirt and abruptly moves her lips to my bare chest. My eyes snap open and I jerk in my spot when her mouth starts to softly suck on a nipple.

"T-taeyeon," I wheeze.

God, I want to be tired and sleep this off, but how can I ignore the softness of her lips eagerly sucking on my tits. Fuck. I want to slap myself for even getting aroused this early in the day. I don't mean to encourage her, but my hand naturally finds a place in her hair and I hold her tight against my chest. I groan and start to squirm in my spot as her blunt teeth softly tug at a nub.

"Ahh, Tae," I moan, half hating, half loving that I'm definitely awake now, especially with the way she's subtly grinding her hard-on against my thigh. Now that she's successfully woken me up, I decide to make the most of it, so I gently push her head downwards.

Being the smart pup she is, she starts to trail her tongue down, leaving messy, wet kisses on the underside of my breasts. Peeking down through sleepy eyes, I tangle both hands into my pet's thick, black hair and I arch my back into her talented, little mouth. I love how attentive she is as she continues south, hooking her fingers into the waistband of my sleeping shorts and underwear while she kisses my stomach.

I giggle when her long hair tickles my belly, but it's short lived when she tugs my clothing off and my heartrate spikes with excitement. Eager, I push her head down again and she obeys like the good girl she is.

"Baby-girl, you—" She presses her slobbery tongue through my folds and I gasp at the heat now pushing against my clit. "Fuck, you're so…s-so…."

Fuck. I can't remember what I was going to say.

If our positions were reversed, I'd be trailing teasing kisses all over my partner's thighs, but this isn't me. It's your pet. And she's impatient. She doesn't waste time with excessive foreplay. She doesn't even start with small flicks of her tongue. Lying down on her stomach, she just goes straight to the source and starts to fervently lap at my leaking hole. I immediately start to squirm under her assault, feeling her taste as much as she can get of me.

I've gotten oral by many lovers before, but not like this. I've been with partners that are mindful about teasing me, working me with tips of their tongues and shy sucks with their lips. I remember a few that were conscious about taking small breaks between eating me, so that they could wipe the corners of their mouth to keep themselves presentable.

However, that's not what gets me hot and bothered. What really works me up is seeing my pretty pet's face with my cum coated all over her nose and chin as she sloppily makes a meal of me, lapping up every drop she can get her tongue on. I love that she can't get enough of me. She's fucking addicted to the taste of her me and I'm more than happy to satisfy her eager appetite.

Looking between my legs, I love the sight of her with her hungry, little mouth consuming my cunt. And even better than that, her ass is turned up into the air and I know it's to give herself more room as she jacks herself off while eating me. I groan, loving that she's so turned on from the taste of my body.

Grabbing a handful of my pet's dark hair, I hold her in place and I start to grind back against the luxury of her mouth. Best yet, she eagerly takes every buck of my hips with her strong tongue, plunging in and out of me. Her nose keeps bumping against my aching clit and I know it's all going to be over too soon.

Oh God.

I suddenly feel my abs clenching and I know I'm done for when she opens her mouth wide and buries my clit with the flat of her tongue, mercilessly abusing the swollen nub as her jerks her head from side to side.

"FUCK!"

My knees try to snap close and Taeyeon can all but grasp at my thin thighs while praying that my orgasm quickly passes, so that I don't choke her out from the way my body is seizing. My hips torque as I thrash, trying to turn over, but my strong pet keeps a firm hold on me as my violent climax smashes through me.

"Fuck!" I cuss again. I try to force my body to slack my thighs from my pet's neck, but they keep twitching when I'm met with more aftershocks, blitzing through my nerves.

As the trembles start to subside, I finally go limp and immediately collapse backwards in a panting mess, drowning into the comfort my soft pillows. Done and spent, I lay there in a numbing bliss, but my pet starts to resume her work as she tries to catch up to me.

Too tired to do anything, I just lick my lips as I glance south to enjoy the show of her sitting on her knees, between my legs, jacking herself off. Groaning, she grips my kneecap to steady herself while her other hand continues to furiously stroke herself. She helps herself out by repositioning her cock against my sopping folds so that each time she pumps her length, she swirls the head against the slick, warm folds too.

My breath catches when the tip of her cock occasional bumps against my sensitive, flushed clit. As she grinds her cock against my spent pussy, you know she means to just pleasure herself, but she's working me up just as fast and it feels so good.

"You like getting you dick wet like this?"

She nods and whimpers, desperately chasing her orgasm.

"K-keep going," I encourage, watching her wrist pick up speed.

Nothing much is better than the sight of my cum coated all over my pet's mouth and chin—liked I've fucking marked my territory or something—except maybe the euphoria burned into her pulsating, blue eyes. I pinch our lips tight, intoxicated by how unbelievably hot she looks on the verge of coming.

"Baby, come for me," I instruct her. "I love watching you go crazy.

Frantically panting, her body starts to quiver more and more as her strokes start to quicken and shorten. The smooth tip of her cock mercilessly swirls between my leaking hole and sensitive clit and I feel my unexpected crash the second time. Grunting, my body goes rigid again, my back arches off the bed, and as my knees try to buckle and close, my pet keeps them parted for her pleasure.

She watches my pussy quiver as juices dribble out and that's it for her.

Her nails dig into my kneecap as her hips falter and lock up. "Oh, master!" she cries out, spurting her seed all over my swollen, wet folds

Still huffing hard, I watch as she jerks her wad all over me, surely making a mess of mixed cum all over my sex and sheets. I can't be bothered to think about laundry as I stare at her full black eyes, swollen with euphoria. I love how fucking attractive she looks when she's like this, so I don't think about the mess between our bodies as I hook my legs over her ass and pull her down on top of me.

I feel the entire slimy liquid slide between the junctions of our bodies, but I don't care as I grab her face and kiss her, tasting the bitter flavor of myself all over her lips.

"M-master," she cutely moans, kissing me back and nuzzling against the comfort of my body.

I chuckle hoarsely. "Well," I sigh, stroking her messy, black tresses from her face. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Tired, she snickers lazily as she cuddles into my palm. "Good morning, master."


	54. Incest

Taeyeon is Tiffany's little cute sister, who was accidentally born with a male genitalia. Because of this their parents hide the poor Taeyeon from the world's full of hatred eyes. They never wanted people to hate their little daughter just because of what she is. From the start Taeyeon was not normal and her behavior seemed to be a boy's instead of a girl's. She always played with robots and cars, the opposite of her big sister Tiffany who was the epitome of girly, so their parents decided to hide the fact about their little daughter being a girl. Tiffany as a big sister always protected her little sister. When Taeyeon was bullied by other kids, Tiffany would protect her. Taeyeon grew fond of Tiffany and they became inseparable. Even though Tiffany is with two years older than her, they were from kindergarten until middle school in the same class. And now in high school the parents decided to put Taeyeon in the same class as Tiffany again, but this time Taeyeon became the one who protects her big sister.

Today was the second day of high school and Tiffany immediately made friends. She was lovely, bubbly and everyone liked her. Well who wouldn't love her? The teacher entered in class and placed her book on the desk.

"Good morning, class. My name is Mrs. Kim Yuna and I'll from now on, your math teacher. Since it's the second day, I'll let it be easy. Today we also have a new student." the teacher spoke. Tiffany smiled, knowing it was her little sister. The door opened and inside stepped a figure with short pepero hair, tied into a small ponytail, and wearing the male uniform of the school.

"Hello, my name is Erik Hwang. Please take care of me." Taeyeon's parents added another name for Taeyeon, which was a boy's name, hiding suspicions about her gender.

There were multiple squeals inside the classroom as some girls were fangirling over the new hottie. Tiffany chuckled seeing how the girls were basically going gay over her little sister, unknowingly of course. Jessica who was sitting at the same desk as Tiffany, and whom was her best friend, grinned.

"Ok, Mr. Hwang. You can sit beside-" Mrs. Kim couldn't finish as Jessica raised her hand, dragging all the attention at her.

"Yes, Ms?"

"Jessica Jung." she stood up and bowed."He can sit here." Jessica added. Taeyeon wasn't paying attention as she was practically staring at Tiffany, her elder sister.

"Ok then. Settle down and let's begin the introduction. I want everyone to speak a little about themselves." Taeyeon looked at Jessica and gave a shy smile. She then proceeded towards the desk. Once she was there, she put her bag down and sat on the chair. Because now her place was taken, she had to sit next to the school's nerd. Kwon Yuri, a tan shy girl with jet black hair and nerdy glasses.

"Hey." she sat down and waved. Yuri looked at the beautiful girl and blushed madly, not believing Jessica was sitting next to her.

"We're desk mates now." Jessica gave Yuri one of her sweet smile, making the latter blush further.

"Hey TaeTae" Tiffany eye smiled towards Taeyeon, who had a blank face on. Taeyeon was the silent type while Tiffany was all loud.

"Hey noona" Yup, Taeyeon already learned to call Tiffany noona, even though both were girls in some way or another. Tiffany accepted it of course. The class ended quickly and tons of girls gathered around the sister's desk.

"Hey Erik oppa." one of the girls spoke with aegyo. Of course none of them caught Taeyeon's attention. Only one girl did, and that was Tiffany Hwang, her elder sister. Everything Tiffany did was perfect in her eyes. Tiffany was perfect in every way. Taeyeon knew this was a sin, falling in love with your blood related, with a member of your family. She wasn't fond of the word incest itself. But she couldn't stop staring and thinking about her. They were always together and her love for Tiffany was growing each day.

"You girls should give Fany's brother a break." Jessica appeared beside Tiffany and smirked. The girls gasped and looked at the siblings.

"Omo! Tiffany, you have a brother?" Tiffany giggled at them before nodding.

"Fany-ah, I need to go to the toilet. Can you show me?" Tiffany eye smiled at her sister and nodded. Once they arrived at the boys' restroom, which was next the girls' one, Taeyeon disappeared inside. She couldn't hold it. She unzipped her pants and let out her annoying buddy out. Yes, she called it annoying because of him she couldn't live like a normal person. But sometimes she was happy with it. A boy came inside and took his smurf out of his pants. Seeing that, Taeyeon almost burst in laugher. The guy looked down and silently gasped at Taeyeon's length when it was soft.4 inches wasn't bad for a soft dick, while his was just 2 inches. However the guy was way taller, 6 ft tall and well-build, while Taeyeon was the same weight as her sister and thin. Of course she was working up, but the muscles weren't that showing in clothes.

Taeyeon grinned like a child and put her buddy inside before going to wash her hands, and leaving the guy dumbfounded at the shocking revelation he just witnessed.

Tiffany was waiting outside. And the rest of the day was the same. After three months every girl in school knew about Taeyeon and more than half had a crush on her. She was as always, uninterested, the time passed fast as it was already the end of the year. Unfortunately for her, Tiffany got a boyfriend, whom was the same guy she met in the restroom. His name was Choi Siwon, the school's most popular guy and the school's football team's captain. Aside from not having a dick at all, he was sweet to Tiffany and Tiffany was happy with him. Taeyeon couldn't put her finger on why Tiffany liked that guy. In her opinion he wasn't that handsome and having a smurf inside his pants wasn't the biggest advantage. Taeyeon rejected all the girls at school just because she only needs Tiffany. Taeyeon got friends, boys and she kind of guessed about what they're usually talking about. Porn, porn and more porn. Of course Taeyeon wasn't a pervert, but she needed to release herself somehow. She watched porn, and even used her hand. Her sister didn't know about this.

Today Taeyeon was with her group of boys when one of them named Henry, began talking about his hot elder sister.

"Henry, we know your sister is hot. Don't need to tell us again." another one, named Kris said. Henry rolled his eyes and told them about what he did. The others' mouths went agape and Taeyeon's eyes widened. She couldn't believe how perverted her friend is. Henry told them about how he stole his sister's worn panties while she was showering, and used them to jerk himself off. Taeyeon should've felt disgusted, but instead of that, she grew hot from inside. And her perverted self came out. They talked about other things until it came to Tiffany. They praised Taeyeon for having such a hot sister and how lucky she was to have her. They tried to ask Tiffany out, but they didn't have the courage to do it so in the end they gave up, knowing there was no chance for them.

Taeyeon rolled her eyes when she heard his name being spoken. And she unconsciously spilled out about his smurf.

"Oh, you're kidding me right" Joon laughed his ass off.

"2 inches I say." and they began bursting into a laugher.

"Anyway since we're talking about this. Have you guys measured it yet?" Henry grinned. The others stopped laughing and became serious.

"Soft or erect, man?" Aron asked.

"Both." Kris rolled his eyes.

"Erik, you tell us first." they smirked. Taeyeon looked at them before speaking.

"4 and 9 inches." there was a pause. No one said a word. They looked incredulously to Taeyeon, but she had that serious face on and when she looked serious then it must be true.

It's been a week since that discussion. Taeyeon kept thinking about Henry's perverted story. She didn't really believe it, but she didn't care anyway. Today was Saturday and Tiffany was out with her boyfriend, leaving Taeyeon by herself since their parents weren't home right at the moment. She was bored, but then the main door opened and inside came Tiffany with a smile on her face.

Both were in Tiffany's room.

"I'm going to shower-" Tiffany was cut off.

"Can we shower together, like when we were kids?" she looked into Taeyeon's puppy dog eyes and she couldn't bring herself to say no. Inside the bathroom, Taeyeon was sitting down, a towel in her lap and Tiffany was in her naked glory. The time passed and both grew up. Tiffany became sexier by each day and Taeyeon didn't remember if the last time they showered together, Tiffany's breasts were that big or not. Tiffany right now was washing Taeyeon's hair, her fingertips massaging her scalp. Taeyeon relaxed while Tiffany giggled.

"God, Fany-ah~" Taeyeon moaned, her hands gripping tight on her knees.

"Tae, you're just too cute to resist." Tiffany laughed and started to pour water on Taeyeon's hair. The younger girl stood up and placed her towel down. Tiffany's eyes wandered on her sister's body and realized that they're already grown up. They're not kids anymore. Her eyes stopped at Taeyeon's crotch and Tiffany swallowed her saliva. Taeyeon really grew up. After they finished washing, Taeyeon pleaded for Tiffany to sleep together. The elder sister accepted and right now both were in bed, with Taeyeon snuggling closer to Tiffany's warm and strawberry scented body. Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's forehead and smile before both fell asleep.

Hours later Tiffany stirred when she heard groaning. Sleepily, she turned to look at Taeyeon and the sight shocked her. Taeyeon was all sweaty, her eyes shut and her chest was heaving up and down. She seemed like she was having a nightmare or something. Her eyes went lower and saw the huge tent in her sister's shorts. Tiffany's eyes widened as she froze. She didn't know if she should wake Taeyeon up or not, but she did wake her up by slightly shaking her.

"TaeTae, wake up." Taeyeon's eyes shoot open as she sat up. Her face was burning red from the dream she just had. Looking lower she saw her erection inside the shorts, and then she looked at Tiffany and gasped softly.

They looked at each other. The moonlight was illuminating the room slightly through the curtains.

"What happened?" Tiffany knew it was the stupidest question ever. She should've realized that they're already teenagers and their hormones were already triggered. Taeyeon's was already triggered. If she was inside her room, and not Tiffany, she would've probably just waked up and began masturbating just to let the burden fall off her shoulders. Taeyeon looked away, embarrassed by everything.

"I-I have to go. I'm sorry." she stood up to leave, but Tiffany grabbed her wrist.

"And what are you going to do?" Tiffany's voice was soft and calm."Masturbate? Why didn't you tell me about this? We're sisters, remember? We're always here for each other. And I'm here for you." Taeyeon's eyes widened as she looked straight ahead.

"Would you let me help you?" Taeyeon thought this was some kind of dream. So she shook her head just to realize it was real. She looked at her elder sister and saw her serious face.

"Fany-ah, you don't have to. I don't think it's a good idea." Tiffany thought the same, but screw it. They were too fond of each other to care anymore.

"I-I know but we're always together. I can't let you suffer." Taeyeon sat down on bed beside her sister. Tiffany swallowed and reached for Taeyeon's shorts, slowly pulling them, revealing a pair of white Calvin Klein boxers with baby pink waistband.

"Do you often touch yourself?" Tiffany was curious and Taeyeon awkwardly rubbed her nape.

"A lot. I-I mean when it thinks by itself and I can't do anything." Taeyeon's voice came out as a whisper.

Tiffany smiled warmly and kneeled in front of Taeyeon, slowly pulling the boxers briefs off. Taeyeon felt vulnerable to be exposed like this and her sister gasped at her 9 inches erection. It was twitching at the sight of Tiffany.

"Mmm, it's cute." she touched the tip using her finger. Taeyeon blushed madly, her cheeks burning. She never ever thought about doing something like this with her sister. Tiffany rubbed its head between her index and forefinger, squeezing it slowly and some precum. Taeyeon's breath hitched before growing heavier. Nobody touched her before and having her lovely sister doing it seemed like a miracle.

"C-can you t-touch more?" Taeyeon pleaded and Tiffany finally wrapped her slender fingers around the shaft, its veins pulsating against her palm. Taeyeon sighed softly, leaning on the headboard and letting her sister do the job.

"It's so big, way bigger than Siwon's." Taeyeon gritted her teeth and suddenly yanked Tiffany's hand away.

"T-Tae, what's wrong?" Tiffany was startled by Taeyeon's suddenly change of mood.

"Always him, why do you always have to bring him up whenever we are together?" Tiffany was confused, her brows furrowed.

"What do you mean?"

"I hate him. I hate it when you're talking about him. I hate it when you go out with him instead of staying home with me. You forget about me and rarely talk with me. How do you think I feel? I feel like shit, because I love you so much it hurts." tears were threatening to fall from her eyes but Taeyeon bit her lip, suppressing them from falling.

Tiffany was speechless.

"It's so fucking wrong to fall in love with you, but I did it anyways. Good night!" Taeyeon picked her shorts and was ready to leave when Tiffany spoke.

"If I-I break up with him, you'll be happy?" Taeyeon's eyes widened as she suddenly turned towards Tiffany, whose head was lowered down.

"Yes..." she responded.

"I can't lose you 're my everything." Tiffany sobbed, making Taeyeon run towards her and pulling her into a hug. Taeyeon's arms were securely wrapped around her elder sister's body.

"Fany, love you so much." they pulled away and looked in each others' eyes. Taeyeon swallowed before gently caressing Tiffany's cheek and wiped the tears away. She closed the proximity between their faces as she leaned in. Tiffany closed her eyes when she felt Taeyeon's lips on hers. Her hand reached down and pulled Taeyeon's boxer briefs off, throwing them away. They soon parted away to catch their breath. Both were blushing hard. They just kissed. Taeyeon felt Tiffany's strawberry lip balm taste on her lips. The taste was addicting and her elder sister's scent was intoxicating.

Tiffany got a hold of Taeyeon's erection, slowly pumping her hand on its length. Taeyeon shut her eyes and the pleasure take control of her body. She smiled and felt something soft and warm on the head. When she opened her eyes she found Tiffany's mouth peppering kisses all over the erection, before finally engulfing it. She slightly sucked on the sensitive head, her tongue circling the tip and running over the small slit. Taeyeon gripped the bed sheets, as she never had a blowjob in her whole life. She saw in porn, but never experienced one and Tiffany seemed to know what she was doing. Taeyeon bit her lip and fisted Tiffany's hair onto a ponytail.

"Oh fuck!" and she came right into Tiffany's warm mouth. The semen was squirting down Tiffany's throat, as she swallowed all of it, milking Taeyeon to the last drop.

"F-Fany," Taeyeon panted and lied backwards. Tiffany wiped her mouth and proceeded to take off her shorts and tank top, remaining in all her naked glory in front of Taeyeon's lustful eyes. They knew both were virgin. Tiffany straddled Taeyeon's hips and gently positioned the erection in front of her core. Her outer lips were burning and coating the tip with her precum. It was slick and leaking.

"Wet, you're so wet, Fany-ah." Taeyeon thrusted her hips, slowly, forward and Tiffany winced in pain, falling on top of Taeyeon.

"Fany, are you ok?" Tiffany could barely move her body. She felt herself going numb.

"Y-Yes." hearing the signal, Taeyeon flipped Tiffany over, holding onto her thighs.

"I'm going to move, ok?" Taeyeon kissed her sister's forehead and started to move her hips slowly. Blood was oozing from Tiffany's core onto the bed but neither cared.

The unbearable pain slowly transformed in pure pleasure as Taeyeon fastened her pace, thrusting with speed inside her elder sister. Tiffany wrapped her arms around her little sister's torso, her nails trailing over the soft skin, leaving behind red marks.

Taeyeon groaned and gave one last thrust before cumming, the slick hot liquid filling Tiffany's womb. There was a pause for both to catch their breath. Tiffany began bucking her hips and Taeyeon went hard again, still inside her.

"G-God, T-Tae," Tiffany moaned and hid her face onto the crook of Taeyeon's neck. Her breath became irregular and her body convulsed. She came hard, her juices squiring over the bed. Taeyeon was still thrusting, hard. The head of her cock hitting Tiffany's g-spot repeatedly. Tiffany's warm walls were fully engulfing her whole being.

"F-Fany, I'm gonna-ugh"

"Me too. Come inside, please come inside, TaeTae." and with one last thrust, both came. Tiffany wrapped her legs around Taeyeon's waist making her stay still while she was filled once again. With ragged breath, Taeyeon pulled out and white semen was slowly dripping from Tiffany's now sore hole. Taeyeon leaned in between her sister's legs and ran her tongue over the outer pussy lips, tasting the mixture of both of them and a little blood.

"Tae," Tiffany pulled her up and kissed Taeyeon passionately, tasting the same mixture. That night was just the beginning. Their actions were bold towards each other. Tiffany broke up with Siwon just as she promised, but the guy didn't accepted it that easily until Taeyeon posted a photo of his smurf on the private student's site. Everyone was laughing at him.

Their hormones were always ragging and they would always find a nice place for a quickie, be it at school or in other public places.

Today Taeyeon was horny as hell after they had anatomy. Tiffany grabbed her arm and went behind the building, where there was a small warehouse where are the gym locked the door and Tiffany was already kneeling and unzipping her sister's pants.

"Fuck, I waited so much." Taeyeon moaned as Tiffany fully engulfed her, sucking hard and making slurping sounds. It was a sight to die for and Taeyeon felt herself lucky. Tiffany pulled away, her hand now finding the neglected balls and played with them in her hands.

"Shit!" Taeyeon pulled her shirt up a little and grabbed onto Tiffany's head and pushed her further, deep throat. Tiffany gagged and grabbed onto Taeyeon's buttocks, digging her nails into the soft flesh. Taeyeon came, her cum swallowed by Tiffany.

Taeyeon pulled her sister up and bended her over the vault horse bench. Tiffany blushed furiously as she turned and saw everything. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's panties to her ankles and lifted her skirt up a little. She smirked and gently palmed both of her butt cheeks. With her free hand she was rubbing her cock.

"I want your beautiful pussy." and with that, Taeyeon plugged her whole 9 inches cock into Tiffany, making her legs go weak.

"T-Tae," Tiffany moaned as she was pounded from behind. Taeyeon smirked and grabbed a fistful of Tiffany's hair, jerking her head backwards. Tiffany let out a yelp of pleasure.

"Your. Pussy. Is. Mine. Mine. Only" Taeyeon banged hard at every emphasized word. Pulling out before suddenly thrusting, making Tiffany feel it in the pit of her stomach. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head and her legs were shaking furiously. Taeyeon gave one last thrust and Tiffany came, making Taeyeon explode inside her and fill Tiffany's womb with her slick warm liquid.

They didn't really care about protecting themselves or something. Taeyeon wasn't going to use a condom and Tiffany would never take pills. They thought there was no fun if they do that, and Tiffany preferred Taeyeon completely naked without some stupid plastic thing.

It was one week holiday and they're in train going to visit their grandparents.

Inside the compartment there was only the two of them. Taeyeon was sitting near the window with her headphones on, and listening to music. She didn't observe Tiffany's hand slowly unzipping her pants. She was too immersed in bobbing her head to the rhythm. Tiffany smirked and took out Taeyeon's soft cock. She placed it inside her mouth and began sucking it deliciously. Taeyeon opened her eyes and saw Tiffany. She smirked and took her headphones off. She placed her hand on her elder sister's back and threw her head backwards. Tiffany felt Taeyeon getting harder inside her mouth and she couldn't have been happier. She sucked on its head, twirling her tongue around the sensitive skin and over the small slit. Taeyeon's mouth was slightly ajar and her hands pushed Tiffany to take it all of it and deep throat her.

"Christ! I love your mouth, Fany." Taeyeon sighed and stood up. She told Tiffany to kneel on the seat with her back facing Taeyeon.

"I'm going to fuck you here, hard. Try to keep it shut" and without even waiting for Tiffany's response, Taeyeon was already inside her. Tiffany bit her lip as Taeyeon was pounding her hard. The door of the compartment was opened and someone could enter and catch them anytime. It was so wrong, but amazingly arousing.

"T-Tae-ahh, fuck!" Tiffany couldn't hold her moans any longer. Taeyeon's cock was hitting her g-spot mercilessly.

"T-Tif-fany," Taeyeon sighed, her balls tightening. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door and both were startled.

"Is everything alright there?" it was a check man, the one who checked their tickets. Taeyeon smirked evilly and put her hand over Tiffany's mouth, before fucking her behind harder. Tiffany's eyes widened as tears were brimming up.

"Yes, everything's alright here." Taeyeon responded and the check man left. With one last deep thrust Taeyeon came hard, exploding inside of Tiffany. Some semen was dripping from her sore hole. Taeyeon pulled out before burring her face in Tiffany's cunt, licking everything clean and bringing her elder sister to another mind-blowing orgasm.

This experience was amazing for both of them. However when they were at their grandparents, they couldn't have any sexual intercourse. The only thing they could do was foreplay, like oral sex, hand jobs and fingering. That was for only a week because they had to return home.

It was a sunny afternoon when they were inside the subway, returning from school. Taeyeon was suddenly feeling very horny and the thought of fucking Tiffany here in the subway and there were some people. The feeling of being watched in and having sex -which was very likely forbidden in a public place- was making Taeyeon hard and horny as hell. She nudged Tiffany, who was listening music, and made her turn. Taking her earphones off, Tiffany looked at Taeyeon, who was smirking and pointing at her crotch. Looking in that way, Tiffany saw the big bulge inside Taeyeon's pants. Taeyeon leaned forward and whispered in a sexy husky voice.

"I want to fuck your little pussy here inside this subway while everyone is watching." Tiffany shut her eyes and swallowed hard. Her thighs were rubbing against each other, trying to make the throb in her sex disappear. Taeyeon smirked and looked around before grabbing Tiffany's hand and placing it on her bulge.

"Suck me here." Taeyeon unzipped her pants and freed her already hard cock. Tiffany was flushed and her body was shaking with arousal. She leaned and wrapped her mouth around its throbbing head, making Taeyeon sigh in pleasure. She began bobbing her head fast, the head of Taeyeon's cock hitting the back of her throat.

"Yess, fuck. Suck me, suck my cock." Taeyeon held Tiffany's head in place and started moving her hips, and fucking her sister's mouth like an animal.

"Y-ye-ahh," that was the last thrust before her semen was already flowing inside Tiffany's mouth, some even dripping from the corner of her mouth.

That was the most arousing thing that happened to Tiffany. But Taeyeon wanted more, and more. She wouldn't stop. She wanted to fuck her elder sister in the most public places. And that's why when their mother sends them to buy some groceries, Taeyeon thought it was the perfect place.

Tiffany was tip-toeing to reach for a bag of chips when Taeyeon came from behind her and began rubbing herself against her butt. Tiffany blushed and threw the chips in the trolley.

"Let me fuck you." Taeyeon pleaded, like a kid who wanted a candy, but it was much more. There were people inside the market. The chance of being seen it's big. Without waiting for Tiffany's permission, Taeyeon lifted her skirt up a little and began rubbing her finger on Tiffany's sex, making her cry in pleasure.

Taeyeon stopped and whispered on Tiffany's ear."Be silent or someone is going to hear or see us."

Tiffany bit her lip as Taeyeon unzipped her pants and rammed her whole length inside her sister's pussy. Tiffany released her bottom lip with a sigh and Taeyeon's thrusts became incredibly fast and deep. She wanted to moan out loud, but the presence of people here was stopping her from doing so.

"Just. a. little. more-ahh" Taeyeon sighed with her eyes shut and a bright smile, as she released her load inside Tiffany, whose legs were slightly shaking.

"Fany, you're awesome." she gently kissed Tiffany's hair. That day they reached the extreme, and Taeyeon was never more proud of herself.


	55. My Classmate's Mother

Monday was the same tiring and annoying day for the 19 years old Kim Taeyeon. She never liked school, and never found it interesting but of course her parents told her otherwise. Their teacher gave them a project to do. Of course she was very frustrated when she saw her project partner. Nicole Hwang, the school's big glasses nerd girl that no one likes.

"Oi, Taeng!" Taeyeon groaned and looked up to see her friends grinning teasingly at her. Yuri, Sooyoung and Yoona were her tall close friends.

"You seem to have the best partner." they laughed and pointed at Nicole, who was reading a book.

"Yeah, and what? Stop being annoying, Soo." she hissed at her friend, Sooyoung.

"Oi! Look who's coming here." Yuri nudged Sooyoung.

"Huh?" Taeyeon looked up once again and saw Nicole standing beside her desk.

"Taeyeon-ssi, a-about our project. W-we can meet at my h-home to do it." Nicole stuttered and nervously adjusted her glasses.

"Yeah, ok." Taeyeon sighed. She wanted a big grade.

"After school, w-we can go." Nicole said and bowed 90 degrees, before leaving in hurry.

"Even if I would have been blind, I could've seen that she likes you Taeyeon." Yoona grinned.

"Aish! Choding, wanna get your ass beaten?" hearing this, Yoona hid behind Yuri.

After school, Nicole was waiting patiently for Taeyeon outside.

When Taeyeon came out, Nicole immediately bowed.

"Stop bowing. It's annoying."

"Y-yes. Let's go t-then." suddenly a black sedan parked 5 meters away from school. The driver came out and bowed at Nicole, before opening the car's door. Taeyeon's jaw dropped at the sight. She was beyond confused. Never in her whole life got inside such car.

"You're rich?" she asked Nicole, her voice rising a little because of the shock. Nicole didn't say anything and smiled a little.

The car slowly stopped in front of a nice modern villa and Taeyeon's eyes widened.

"Is that your house?" she incredulously asked Nicole. Once they stepped out of the car, Taeyeon looked around. She was so shocked at the beauty of this place. It screamed luxury and modernism all over. Once they stepped inside two maids bowed.

"Good evening, young lady. Miss." Nicole smiled and bowed a little.

"It's okay Clara. She's Taeyeon and we have a project together." Nicole explained.

"Young lady, your mother arrived today from US." Nicole's face lit up.

"Really? Where is mom?" Taeyeon raised a brow.

"The pool, young lady" Nicole didn't waste any time and dashed towards the back door, with Taeyeon trailing behind her.

"Yah! Where are we going...?" Taeyeon voice trailed silently at the last word. Her eyes open wide and jaw hanging.

"Mommy!" Nicole yelled at the woman who was lying on a lounge chair, wearing nothing but a pair of pink bikini, red straight lock cascading over her shoulder. Her eyes were hidden by a pair of sunglasses.

"Nicole," the woman stood and hugged her daughter before glancing at Taeyeon's direction.

"I missed you, mommy." Nicole snuggled closed in her mother's embrace.

"Who is that, honey?" the woman broke the hug and took her sunglasses off. Taeyeon was startled. She swallowed before bowing.

"She's Taeyeon and we have to do a project for tomorrow."

"Taeyeon..."

Taeyeon looked up and almost gasped loudly. The woman was in front of her, smiling sweetly.

"Nice to meet you, Taeyeon. I'm Nicole's mother, Tiffany Hwang." Tiffany showed her hand and Taeyeon nervously shook it.

"I'm K-Kim Taeyeon, ma'am." Taeyeon stuttered nervously.

"Well I'll be going then. Have fun" Tiffany winked playfully before going towards the house. Taeyeon saw her hips swaying side to side. She swallowed.

The girls were inside Nicole's room, doing the project. Taeyeon had a hard time concentrating. The images of Nicole's mother flashed before her eyes, that body with curves everywhere. Medium sized breasts and round butt. Without noticing a trail of saliva rolled at the corner of her mouth. She could feel something inside her pants hardening.

"Taeyeon," Nicole called. Taeyeon snapped back to reality and groaned. She wiped her mouth when a light knock made them look towards the door. The door opened and inside came Tiffany with a tray of cookies in hand. Taeyeon inwardly groaned. Tiffany's outfit was too much to take. She wore a too tight white tank top and very short shorts, her bare smooth legs flashing before Taeyeon's lustful eyes.

"Oh, mom you brought cookies." Nicole smiled at her mother. Mother and daughter, same beautiful eye smile. Taeyeon looked in her papers, trying hard to not let out any sound. She was hard, literally, very hard. Her staying in those pants was the most suffocating thing she ever felt. Tiffany's eyes went all over Taeyeon. Scanning the young girl until something caught her eye vision.

Taeyeon could feel someone looking at her so she looked up and made eye contact with Tiffany. She could swear she saw her lips tugging into a small smirk. She couldn't take it anymore.

"C-can I go to the bathroom?" she stuttered.

"Oh, I can show you." Tiffany said while smiling. Nicole simply nodded before returning to her work. Taeyeon swallowed and exited the room. She followed Tiffany.

"Here it is." Taeyeon bowed her head a little and entered. Once she hears Tiffany's steps faltering, she could let out a sigh.

"Damn, that woman." she groaned and saw the tent in her pants. She unbuckled her belt and pulled her pants down, when the bathroom's door opened. Taeyeon's eyes went wide as two onions. Tiffany was standing there, looking at her, or more specifically at her bulge.

 _Oh, crap! F-fuck, fuck! Why is she here?!_

Tiffany closed the door behind her, locking it, before leaning on it. Taeyeon was standing there, pants pooling at her feet, her hardness displaying before Tiffany's dark eyes.

"M-Mrs. Hwang." Taeyeon stuttered. She could see the woman stepping closer to her. Taeyeon's face went red. Tiffany's eyes were clearly dark, filled with lust. The younger fell on her butt on the toilet. She was in daze looking at the hips swaying before her.

"Seems like someone is horny... isn't it, Taeyeon?" Taeyeon's body stiffened when she felt Tiffany's warm breath on her earlobe. Her sexy husky matured voice sent jolts down to her hardness. Tiffany's hands landed on her shoulders.

"You think I haven't seen you checking me out?"

"I-it's not like that, M-Mrs. Hwang." Taeyeon tried to sound calm, but failed miserably. She was doomed, but she didn't know if she should feel bad or good. Tiffany pulled the young teen up, before trapping Taeyeon on the wall. She could see Taeyeon's blank stare. Of course the teen was in daze, looking at nothing in particularly.

"Such young flesh, but so perverted." Tiffany bit her bottom lip, slowly releasing it. That snapped Taeyeon from her days. The older's body was pressing against her. Tiffany smirked before grabbing the piece of meat between Taeyeon's legs, squeezing it. In that moment Taeyeon exploded. She grabbed Tiffany's wrists and changed places. Tiffany let out a small gasp as her back hit the cold tiled wall. The younger's body pressed against her hard, Taeyeon's bulge at the same level as her clothed sex.

"Damn, you're so fucking hot." Taeyeon muttered, softly, against Tiffany's cheek. Her erection was at the point of hurting. She couldn't just let it that way. Without caring the age gap and to use the formalities, with a husky and demanding tone, she ordered the older woman.

"Get on your knees and blow me up, babe." Tiffany sighed, her knees dropping. Hearing the order made her leak in her panties. She was beyond wet and it felt all sticky. Taeyeon placed her hand on the tiled wall for support and let her hips came closer to Tiffany's face. The older woman immediately grabbed on the elastic waistband of Taeyeon's boxer briefs and pulled them down. An 8 inched cock sprung free from its place. Tiffany eyed the monster before her eyes and she could feel her shorts damped. Her hand wrapped carefully around it's thickness, making Taeyeon gasp in satisfaction.

"It's so big." She muttered, her hand began sliding up and down on its length. Taeyeon sighed and placed her free hand on her lower back, pushing herself closer to Tiffany's inviting mouth.

"Damn, hurry, s-suck me." Taeyeon's hand, which was on her lower back, now was gripping Tiffany's chin, making her open her mouth.

"Ohh-fuck..." Tiffany felt the younger's thumb parting her mouth. She did what Taeyeon told her and leaned in, letting the pre-cum coated head slid between her lips, past her teeth and finally inside her mouth. Taeyeon's mouth was wide open as her length was almost fully inside the older's mouth.

Tiffany's head started moving, bobbing into the hard cock. Slurping sounds echoes inside the bathroom and Taeyeon was standing there, leaning on the wall with her classmate's hot mother kneeling down and sucking her off. This milf was the dead of her.

Tiffany's expert mouth was draining her whole energy, but she couldn't get enough of it. How her tongue would always brush against the sensitive head and how her teeth would tug on it skin. Taeyeon exploded when Tiffany gave one last hard suck, making her come. Her semen was spurting inside the older woman's mouth, as she milked the teen off.

Taeyeon sighed in satisfaction as she reached her climax. It was the best blow job she had in her whole life, and it wasn't the first. Unfortunately the girls she slept with or sucked her off were never that experienced as they looked like. No one got Taeyeon off in such short time. It was amazing indeed.

"Dammit, Tiffany" She looked down at Tiffany and meet her breath taking eye smile.

"Mmm, you taste amazing." Tiffany winked, licking her lips. "But you can't be always the only one who gets it."

Taeyeon ran her fingers through her hair and smirked.

"Then get up and spread your legs. I want to eat you up." With on push, Tiffany was up on her feet. She hopped on the sink counter and unbuttoned her shorts, pulling them off with panties. Taeyeon licked her lips as the older spread her legs wide open, flashing her wet bump pinkish pussy to the teen's hungry eyes. Taeyeon kneeled down and buried her whole face into the awaiting wetness. Her actions were rapid and were ravishing everything. Tiffany tangled her hand into the soft locks of Taeyeon's and pushed her further. It wasn't like pro, but it reminded her of her young days as a teen. She missed this.

Taeyeon smirked as her tongue trailed up and down in between the lips, coating her tongue with slick pre-cum. She slurped and slurped, her tongue finding a small bundle of nerve which she sucked and licked with all her might. It drove Tiffany to the end, and she came on Taeyeon's mouth. The teen drank off everything before pulling away but before giving one last lick and letting her tongue linger on the picking outer labia.

"Wow, for a teen you did a pretty good job there." Tiffany praised, smirking.

"Are you mocking me?" Taeyeon scoffed jokingly. She stood in between Tiffany's legs. Her erection slowly grinding back and forth on Tiffany's pussy, making the older woman moans.

Taeyeon grabbed onto her cock and pointed in front of Tiffany's opening, flicking her clit multiple times and making the woman squirm in pleasure.

"I'm going in." Without protection, Taeyeon shoved herself inside of Tiffany, making the older woman gasp and gripped onto Taeyeon's back.

"Damn, so tight." she groaned while slowly moving. Tiffany yelped and buried her face onto Taeyeon's nape, inhaling sharply.

"Hey, are you ok?" The teen asked, a little worried. Tiffany gave a nod as she was slowly adjusting with the size.

"Move now." Taeyeon nodded and her hips began increasing pace. Soon enough both were moaning.

"Fuck!" Tiffany gasped and moaned, hands holding tight onto the teen's back. Taeyeon pulled her hands away and grabbed onto the hem of Tiffany's tank top and pulled it up. Her eyes meet with a pair of big and round mounds, each one having a pink erected bud pointing towards Taeyeon's awaiting mouth. The teen cupped the big breasts and began kneading and fondling them while her hips kept thrusting and thrusting. She pinched the nipples, rolling the soft buds between her fingers. It felt surreal. She never saw such big breasts only on porn magazines but those were fake. The advances of being sexy hot ass milf. Taeyeon leaned in and captured the erect nipple with her mouth, sucking and rolling her tongue on it. Tiffany bit her lip and hugged Taeyeon's head closer to her chest. The ministrations continued until Taeyeon stopped and began kissing her way up to Tiffany's collarbone then jaw.

Tiffany's eyes were half close but she knew Taeyeon was looking straight at her. She looked back at the teen and their faces came incredibly closer to each others. Tiffany could feel Taeyeon's warm breath on her lips. The gap between them vanished as they crashed their lips together. Taeyeon moaned and rolled her hips, while kissing Tiffany. Their tongues meet, tasting each other.

"Moan my name, moan my name Tiffany." Taeyeon thrusted hard, beads of sweat forming at her temples and forehead, the same with Tiffany.

The older woman gasped as her body convulsed and insides tightened around Taeyeon's cock.

She came hard while calling out Taeyeon's name on and on.

"T-Tae-ah Taeyeon!" Her scream was muffled when she hid her face in Taeyeon's nape once again. Taeyeon smiled and with one last push, she came hard, her semen filling up Tiffany's womb, even some spilling out from her hold and into the floor.

Tiffany looked down and saw Taeyeon's cock pulling out and white sticky liquid oozing out of her pussy. It was still dripping. Taeyeon's cock twitched at the sight. That was a lot of cum.

Tiffany slowly rubbed her lips and more came out. She glance at Taeyeon and smiled. The teen smiled back and both laughed.

"You completely filled me. Where did you got so much in you, anyway?" Tiffany laughed.

Taeyeon just shrugged off before leaning on the counter, hands on each side of Tiffany. She tip-toed and kissing Tiffany's lips. It was slowly, very slowly. As if both were enjoying this until it lasted. Once they parted away because the lack of air, Taeyeon was blushing madly.

"We better get cleaned. Nicole is out there waiting for you. Take care of my daughter, ok?" With that Tiffany got cleaned and dressed up like nothing happened. Taeyeon was left there dumbfounded still half naked and confused.

Once she returned to Nicole's room. The girl immediately asked what happened. Taeyeon shrugged it off and said it was Mother Nature's calling. Nicole nodded, completely buying the lie. The project was finished and both were tired. Taeyeon began cracking her sore neck and sighed. Her mind was still of Tiffany.

She looked at Nicole, who fell asleep. Taeyeon pulled herself up and helped the tired girl to lie in bed and cover her with the comforter. She then exited the room, but not before closing the door. She looked at her hand watch and saw it was already 9 p.m. Taeyeon walked downstairs and saw the TV's light and the kitchen's. Once she was there she saw Tiffany's back and a glass of water. She furrowed her brows when she saw the woman taking a pill.

"Ummm..." Tiffany turned and saw Taeyeon awkwardly rubbing her nape.

"Oh, hey Taeyeon. It seems like you finished. Well then it was nice to meet you." she eye smiled and stretched her hand. Instead of shaking it, Taeyeon grabbed it and pulled the woman closer.

"Nicole is not my girlfriend. I didn't even know her until this project."

"Why are you telling me this?" Tiffany asked, a bit pissed off. Taeyeon sighed and looked serious.

"Because I don't want you to misunderstand-"

"Misunderstand what? Taeyeon, oh my God. It was just sex. See? That's why young people are dumb. They get attached fast."

"I-It's not true-" Taeyeon tried to defend herself. She was getting frustrated.

"Taeyeon, I'm 32 years old and you're what, 17? Let's just forget what happened, ok?" Tiffany tried to reason with her. She was calm and her face expressionless.

"I-I'm fertile!" Tiffany face palmed herself.

"And what..." her voice trailed off. Her eyes widened as she looked at Taeyeon, who was biting her lip and clenching her fists. She looked scared and lost. Tiffany remembered they didn't use any protection and if what Taeyeon said it's true then there are chances for her to remain...pregnant. Tiffany didn't take any birth pill.

"And I'm 19." Taeyeon voiced out. Tiffany looked in disbelief at her. Her knees gave her and she collapsed. Taeyeon reacted and kneeled down, bowing her head.

"Just leave..." Tiffany spoke. Taeyeon felt her eyes getting teary. She stood up and left in hurry with tears in her eyes.

Since that day they never saw each other again.

After three months Tiffany found out she was three months pregnant. Nicole was shocked, her husband as well. Why? Because after they made Nicole, a problem occurred and unfortunately his sperm was infertile. He was shocked and disappointed to see his wife cheated on him. Their divorce papers were signed and Nicole was taken under her father's custody, leaving Tiffany all alone with only some money and her car. She didn't have where to go and she couldn't work. Her world crashed before her eyes in just four months. Her daughter was disappointed with her. And she never saw her since then.

Tiffany was sitting on a bench in a park, tears rolling down her cheeks. She slowly caressed the bump that formed on her belly. She couldn't abort it. She... just couldn't.

"T-Tiffany..." hearing the familiar voice, she looked up and saw Taeyeon's confused and shocked expression. Beside her was a little girl who resembled Taeyeon so much. Tiffany chuckled bitterly. _Impregnating women is her hobby or what._

Suddenly a tall man came and he also looked like her.

"Unnie," the little girl tugged on Taeyeon's sleeve.

"I'm hungry."

"Oppa, can you take Hayeon and buy her something to eat, please."

He nodded and grabbed Hayeon's hand, before leaving. The park remained quiet and nobody was there aside of them two. Taeyeon came closer and sat down.

"Hi." She tried to smile, but seeing the woman was avoiding her made Taeyeon sad. She then looked at the bump.

"I-I'm sorry, Tiffany-" she bit her lip to suppress her crying.

"For what? For destroying my life, marriage and everything? I was so stupid four months ago. And you even did that to other women."

Taeyeon was confused at the last part but she stood up and Tiffany thought she was going to leave but for her surprise, Taeyeon kneeled in front of her, hands on the cold pavement and head bowed.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SO SORRY! IT WAS MY FAULT. ONLY MY FAULT! I'M SORRY!" she cried, her forehead touching the wet ground.

Tiffany's eyes widened in shock.

"I'll take responsibility. I'm not going to let this slide. I'll be here and take care of you and the baby."

"You have one kid, why you need another one?"

Taeyeon looked up confused.

"Huh?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes.

"That little girl"

"That's my little sister." Taeyeon mumbled, scratching her head.

Tiffany's jaw dropped.

"That means you don't have kids?" Taeyeon shook her head.

"B-but I have now, a-and I-I'll take care of it." Tiffany's features softened.

"It's my fault too this happened. You don't have to entirely blame yourself."Tiffany leaned and held Taeyeon's hands and the girl stood up.

"At first I wanted to abort it. But then I realized I couldn't. It's not only mine, it's yours too." Taeyeon sat down and looked at the woman beside her. She felt relieved hearing those words. She then looked at the bump. _My baby._ She smiled and stretched her hand, touching the bump. Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and her smiling face. A man would have left her, but this was a _girl_ , who got her pregnant and wants to take responsibility. It was weird in a way, but she felt happy.

"S-so I'm a f-father or mother?" another weird question. Tiffany shrugged.

"S-since I got you pregnant, I'm the father then. I've never thought about this before."

"Taeyeon," she softly called the teen and Taeyeon looked at her. Tiffany's tears were already spilling."You know it's impossible, right? For us to be together."

The teen frowned.

"Why? It's not impossible. What are you talking about. About the age gap? I don't care about that. I'll love you and the baby. That day after I left, I wanted to tell you this, b-but you told me to leave. I wanted to tell you I'll take responsibility no matter what. I can't leave you alone."

"It's my baby too, you said it. I can't leave my child. That's not a parent who leaves their child." Tiffany felt a hand touching her; she found Taeyeon smiling as she held her hand.

"We're together." she let go of Tiffany's hand and cupped the older woman's face. Tiffany's breath hitched when the teen's lips crashed against hers. Their kiss was slow and Tiffany couldn't help but blush. _Yes, we're together in this._


	56. Family I

Tiffany is ready to start a family and Taeyeon is more than willing to fulfill that request.

It's been her long time dream, to have a family with the woman that she loves. In fact Tiffany is her first love. Making her the most treasured woman in Taeyeon's entire life.

When they first met, Taeyeon was ten years old and Tiffany was nine. Despite the difference of age, Taeyeon was only older for a couple months. They met at school, and little Taeyeon had broken Tiffany's favorite pink pencil, making the little girl cry.

She didn't know what she did wrong, and the girl tried to cheer the other girl by giving the latter her favorite pencil, only to be rejected and pushed, resulting in a fight, and at the end the two girls bawled, their dresses were a mess. Taeyeon had little scratch mark on her nose, and Tiffany's had a tiny rip on the sleeve of her flowery pink dress. Due to the situation, the teacher had to call their parents to explain the situation.

After the accident, both parents tried to make them get along to each other. Both girls refused vehemently but eventually gave up and grew closer.

At twelve years old, they practically each other's best friend's. Taeyeon often came for sleepovers at Tiffany's, while Tiffany came to pick up Taeyeon every morning on their way to school.

Things changed when they were fourteen years old. Tiffany was attracted to the idea of being popular at school. She began to dress differently, stealing her mom's make up and used them like those models in magazine. On the other hand, Taeyeon was meek and passive. She wasn't obsessed of being the center of attention, but she did take interest in arts and music, and had tendencies to only shared her talents to her closed ones.

Still it didn't change the fact that they were still close to each other, they were basically sisters.

But one incident happened. It was when Taeyeon and Tiffany were having their usual sleep over at Tiffany's. And apparently it was the first time Taeyeon had morning wood.

Yes, Taeyeon was starting to have feelings for Tiffany, but she didn't want to ruin their friendship by confessing since Tiffany didn't seem like she was interested with Taeyeon that way.

Hence the morning wood, because aside from keeping her feelings from her best friend, Taeyeon was also repressing any dirty thoughts she had for Tiffany. Making her sexually frustrated.

She had attempted to refuse the sleepover invitations, but after refusing for several times, Tiffany had came to her door and packed Taeyoen's backpack, and basically kidnapped her.

Afraid that she might hurt Tiffany with another rejection, Taeyeon complied with Tiffany's request.

The night was a mess, Tiffany had accused Taeyeon of avoiding her, and Taeyeon couldn't deny that she wasn't. Yes she had a valid reason, but she couldn't confess, knowing that she would ruin everything she had built so far with the other girl all these years.

She promised Tiffany that she wouldn't leave, and Tiffany had tackled her into a hug and sobbed at her chest until she fell asleep.

Taeyeon heart leapt out of her ribcage, having so much skin contact with Tiffany, who she had been avoiding for weeks. The warmth, the fragrant smell, Tiffany's husky voice had turned her on. As much as she didn't want to be turned on, Taeyeon found herself sweating bullets, with a hard on painfully pressed to her compression shorts.

What did you expect from a fourteen years old girl? A hormonal fourteen years old girl? Taeyeon simply couldn't help it. The only thing she could do was force herself to sleep. But when morning came, Tiffany was screaming, waking Taeyeon with her loud voice.

Tiffany's parents came to the girl's room and Taeyeon had barely covered the eight-inch cock protruding between her legs with Tiffany's pillow. Even with her compression shorts, the hard on was still evident and Tiffany had seen that.

Thankfully, Tiffany didn't say anything about Taeyeon's condition to her parents, and instead faking a story that she saw a roach somewhere in the room.

Her parents believed her, but Taeyeon and Tiffany were never the same after that. Their friendship was starting to fall apart. Taeyeon came back to avoiding Tiffany out of embarrassment and heartbreak. What made matters worse was that Tiffany didn't try to get Taeyeon back.

Tiffany became busy with her new friends over at school. The popular ones, the good looking oppas and the pretty girl friends. Taeyeon often saw them hanging out arond Siwon's BMW, blasting music from the sound system, sneaking alcohol and smokes at the parking lot.

The sight broke her further, particularly after she saw how Tiffany flirted with Siwon. The guy was ridiculously handsome, Taeyeon was basically nobody if she were compared to him.

Meanwhile Taeyeon had begun to form a genuine friendship with Sunny, her classmate, the short wise girl that often borrowed her ipad charger. Before long the two were getting close and Taeyeon had almost forgotten about the incident and her heartbreak.

It was not until three years later, when she was passing a karaoke shop late at night, on her way to her car after staying at the library for her finals, that she saw Tiffany outside with another guy. Both were intoxicated, but the man had Tiffany pressed on the wall, kissing her neck.

Taeyeon was a little bit upset at the sight, and she was about to run past the couple when she heard Tiffany plead for the guy to stop. She immediately paused on her tracks and listened more carefully. It was obvious that Tiffany didn't want the guy's advances but the man still forced her on it.

Without thinking, Taeyeon shoved the man off of Tiffany, and before she thought through of her action, Taeyeon had grabbed Tiffany's wrist and brought her to her car.

Although intoxicated, Tiffany still recognized Taeyeon. The drive back was awkward, there was only silence and Tiffany didn't dare looking at Taeyeon's way.

Taeyeon had expected that much, I mean if she were in Tiffany's position she would freak out too if her best friend turned out to be a freak, like her, a girl with a dick.

But what surprised Taeyeon was the small mumbled thanks coming out of Tiffany's mouth that night.

"Thanks Tae." The girl said, calling her with the nickname that Taeyeon had terribly missed to hear these past several years.

She hummed a small acknowledgement, suppressing the hope bubbling out of her chest. She knew she shouldn't think too much of the nickname, Tiffany could be too tipsy to say her full name for all she knew.

When they arrived at Tiffany's building, the intoxicated girl didn't immediately got off the car, instead she looked right at Taeyeon and shook her head.

"I'm really sorry." The voice had sounded so genuine that Taeyeon had to respond to it.

"For what?" Taeyeon asked.

"You know what." Tiffany insisted.

Then when Taeyeon nodded and didn't do anything else, Tiffany got off the car, no more words exchanged.

That night Taeyeon felt her heart broke again at the sight of Tiffany's back getting further and further away from her.

One week after, on a weekend, Taeyeon came to find Tiffany by her door.

The drunk girl over the front of the karaoke store and the girl in front looked entirely different. The taller girl had grown up to be beautiful. Taeyeon sometimes saw her with her clique, and she also saw her that night, but observing Tiffany from afar and witnessing Tiffany up close were two entirely different things.

"Oh hi." Taeyeon said stupidly, marking the start of their rekindled friendship, returning to their old selves again, hanging out with each other, practically doing things together for the rest of the year.

The only difference was that Tiffany never invited Taeyeon for a sleep over.

And that was okay with Taeyeon. Anything to be friends with Tiffany again, although she was hurting and jealous to see Tiffany with her line up of admiring boys, parading around the school and sometimes following Tiffany when she was with Taeyeon. But Taeyeon thought that it was okay, she was content with having Tiffany back in her life.

At eighteen years old, when Taeyeon's parents weren't home. Tiffany came to her apartment, tipsy and flirty.

She smiled her killer eye smile - the smile that Taeyeon was so crazy and had dreamt about countless of time.

Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon by the shoulders and looked her in the eye.

"I never had sex." She said.

It was random, and although Taeyeon felt a sense of relief from the information, Taeyeon assumed it was the alcohol talking. So she took Tiffany to her bedroom and gave the girl her pajama to change to. "You're drunk." She stated.

"I'm tipsy, it's different." Tiffany shrugged.

"Same thing." Taeyeon gave Tiffany a towel so she could take it and wash up.

"I have a confession to make." Tiffany put down the towel.

"What?" Taeyeon plopped on her bed. The serious tone had made her nervous. Somehow her heart had started to beat faster but she felt the need to encourage Tiffany to confess.

"I never had sex.. I'm scared."

She blinked. Taeyeon didn't know how to respond to that. "It's not something you should forced yourself to do." She offered carefully.

"I know." Tiffany sighs. "It just, people thought I wasn't a virgin."

"How so?"

"Well I have an image at school, you know." Tiffany gulped. "And basically Siwon oppa had spread a rumor that I had slept with him."

"He's what?" Taeyeon frowned, her voice raised. She never heard of it, but she was aware of the stories around the school, that Tiffany was a flirt and had made out with several popular seniors.

"Doesn't matter, I already broke up with him, I dumped him."

Taeyeon didn't say anything, but she was upset.

"But.. whenever I'm close with someone, they would thought that I would know what to do.. and when we made out, they would expect things from me and I'm basically..inexperienced." Tiffany continued, and Taeyeon looked at her with wide eyes. Realizing where the conversation would go.

"I need your help." Tiffany breathed.

"Excuse me?" Taeyeon took a pillow and put it on her lap. As much as she was feeling offended, her body had reacted differently. She felt something stirred on her lower region and she hated the fact that she was still very much attracted to Tiffany, her best friend.

"I need your help." Tiffany repeated, scooting down the bed, closer to Taeyeon. "I need to know what to do, and since you have.." The girl's eyes glanced downwards, right at Taeyeon's lower body. "..You could help me."

"No.." Taeyeon swallowed, feeling herself starting to harden at the image of Tiffany experimenting with her.

Tiffany scrutinized Taeyeon's expression and opened her mouth. "Please Tae, for me."

"You're drunk." Taeyeon made more space between their bodies, feeling overwhelmed by the plea. Some part of her wanted nothing but run away from Tiffany, this part of her was offended, feeling used, and betrayed by her besf friend, but the other part was dying to take the chance, to have that closure of finally being able to touch Tiffany the way that she had secretly wished to have.

"I'm drunk because I need the courage to confess this to you, to come for your help." Tiffany took her hands carefully. "It's the pressure from school, I need them to prove my self, I need-"

And somehow Taeyeon understood. Being a teenage herself made her understood Tiffany's situation, of wanting to belong, of wanting be admitted to a certain circle. Taeyeon had seen the desperation of Tiffany's eyes and she decided she wanted to help.

She knew it was going to be messy, it would fuck up their friendship, because this was going to be the most fucked up thing she would ever do for Tiffany.

"Alright." She breathed, stroking Tiffany's arm. "Calm down."

"Really?" Tiffany looked at her with glistening eyes.

"Really." She said firmly. "What do you want me to do?" She said, blushing slightly at her own question.

"Are your parents going to be home soon?"

"They're away for the weekend, I told you earlier over the phone."

"Right." Tiffany said dumbly, her own cheeks were starting to got red too.

After an awkward pause, Tiffany straightened herself and cleared her throat. "I need you to show me what you do."

"What I do?"

Tiffany looked shy, almost innocent like when she looked away for a moment. "What made you feel good, when you.. when you touch yourself."

 _Oh god._ Taeyeon blushed harder. She buried her face on the pillow, her heart drove wild inside her ribcage. This was her dream, to hear those dirty words coming out of Tiffany's mouth was her dream, and it finally came true. She just didn't know that the situation would be so fucked up like it was right then to finally hear those words from Tiffany.

"You have touched yourself haven't you?"

For awhile Taeyeon didn't answer. Her cock had made it hard to think clearly. When she finally answered, her voice was full of embarrassment. "I have."

"Good." Tiffany said. "Otherwise I would feel like I took advantage of you."

 _Yes you are Tiffany, you're taking advantage of me._ "So basically you wanted me to masturbate in front of you." Taeyeon stated, confirming Tiffany's request.

Tiffany bit her lower lip and answered with a squeak. "Yes."

Taeyeon sighed. Feeling self conscious. It was not that she wasn't confident about her length and girth, because Taeyeon was sporting a rather huge package, it was that she was reminded by Tiffany's disgusted face the first time she saw her morning wood. And should she show it to Tiffany, would the other girl be disgusted to see it directly?

"Are you sure?"

"100%" Tiffany nodded.

"Well.." Taeyeon hesitantly removed her pillow, fighting the violent blush on her face as she revealed her already hard cock hidden behind her shorts.

She was expecting Tiffany to be repulsed, but what she didn't expect was to see the dilated pupils and the insistent blush on Tiffany's cheeks.

"Should I continue?" She whispered, hoping she wouldn't break the mood by asking for confirmation.

Tiffany nodded, so Taeyeon slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of her shorts and pulled downward, leaving the black compression shorts on her hips incase Tiffany wanted her to stop.

Her heart hammered against her ears and she was so nervous and sweaty when she slowly slipped her fingers on the hem of her compression shorts. She studied Tiffany's face carefully, watching for any negative indication as she pulled down the article of clothing down her legs. Down, down, down until it's off of her limbs completely.

She covered her raging hard on with her small hands, barely able to hide all 8 inches of stiff hard cock from Tiffany.

She glanced at the other girl and saw that the latter had her jaw on the floor, her eyes were staring at Taeyeon's cock like she never saw something like that before.

"Oh..you." Tiffany's voice was small when she finally spoke. "You're… _huge."_

"Yeah.." She chuckled nervously.

"Um..oh.." Tiffany bit her lip, her eyes were still locked to Taeyeon's lower part. "You could.. start showing me what you like to do to yourself."

God Tiffany would kill her, this girl would be the death of her. She didn't need the constant reminder of agreeing to masturbate in front of her first love.

She closed her eyes, finding it somehow easier if she tuned out Tiffany's face from her brain. She uncovered herself, and gripped her shaft slowly, feeling the vulnerability washed over her as she revealed herself to the other person in the room.

"Is that how you hold it, that does feel good?" Tiffany's voice floated to her ears, and it somehow sounded lower and huskier than what Taeyeon remembered Tiffany's voice to be.

"Everybody is different, I guess.." She said breathily, starting to stroke herself. "You should learn how to apply the pressure, how to stroke it." She opened her eyes and found Tiffany to be looking at her dick, her eyes glued to the slit, where the precum had started to leak.

Taeyeon tightened her jaw and fought the need to cover herself again. She picked up her pace instead, making sure that she strokes the head and the shaft repeatedly.

"Oh.." Tiffany said, but it sounded so much like a moan. Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows tightly, forcing herself to focus on the pleasure and the sound of Tiffany's low breathing. Her hand went even faster, stroking the head and the base expertly in up and down motion, sending her own nerves on fire.

She's breathing hard by the minutes, and every time she felt herself nearing on the edge, she slowed down her pace, wanting to have at least a little bit of pride of her stamina.

"Are you.. does that feel so good?" Tiffany whispered.

"Wh-what?" Taeyeon spluttered.

"You stroke the- the head, does that feel good?"

"Mhm, yeah." She choked on a moan, keeping it from escaping her lips.

Tiffany squirmed on the bed, feeling the embarrassing wetness between her own legs. How would she know if watching Taeyeon jerking herself off would be so hot.

"I'm..I think I'm gonna come." Taeyeon bit her lip hard, her lower abs clenching and unclenching and Tiffany watched how flushed Taeyeon's cock was. She was close to bursting and Tiffany found herself leaning forward.

"Ugh, oh..oh my-fuck!" Taeyeon cursed, feeling herself let go, spurting hot thick cum on her own shirt and chin. The high was so intense that she felt her hips flew forward, and her hand didn't stop stroking at her shaft although it had grown softer after her climax.

Well if witnessing Taeyeon jerking herself off was already hot, then watching Taeyeon cumming was definitely the most mind blowing experience that Tiffany had ever witnessed.

"Gosh.. oh.." Tiffany gasped, gripping the sheets hard between her fingers. Feeling all of her muscles tightened in pleasure when she saw the other girl coming. There was so much cum, and it was just everywhere.

"Holy shit." Taeyeon whispered to herself, then she rolled inside the blanket and hid herself.

"Wha- hey!" Tiffany called shakily, half worried, and still half turned on.

"I'm so embarrassed." Taeyeon mumbled from beneath the cover, her voice muffled and shy.

"Don't be. I asked you to do that for me." Tiffany hugged Taeyeon over the blanket, draping herself on top of the smaller woman.

"Really? You're not disgusted?" Taeyeon peeked out, showing a little bit of her forehead and eyes.

"No, it was hot." Tiffany admitted in a whisper.

"Yeah?"

"Yes." Tiffany answered, and then, very suddenly, the girl pulled the blanket down to Taeyeon's chin and gave her a peck on the lips.

Surprised, Taeyeon could only blink as she saw the other girl pulled away after the kiss.

The kiss, albeit short, was soft and gentle, and Taeyeon felt her heart soared up to the sky. She smiled shyly at the girl on top her, which Tiffany returned with her own blinding eye smile.

And that night, that night Taeyeon felt that she could be falling for Tiffany again. Because she accepted Taeyeon as she was. And there was nothing that Taeyeon wanted more than being accepted as she was.

The experiment had continued on for several weeks. Mainly for hand jobs and blowjobs.

When Tiffany had suggested the blowjob for the first time, Taeyeon had turned bright red and refused because she didn't want to hurt the other girl, since she thought she was too big for Tiffany to take.

But then Tiffany had cornered her, shoving her slim hand inside Taeyeon's sweat pants and stroking her while whispering dirty things on Taeyeon's ears about how she could finger Tiffany later if Taeyeon would allow her a lesson on a blowjob.

That was too good of an opportunity to pass, and Taeyeon had agreed pathetically at the request.

"I have to sit down." Taeyeon barely squeaked when Tiffany pushed her to the chair, making her sit down with her sweat pants around her ankles.

The next thing she knew, Tiffany kissed her, pushing her tongue inside Taeyeon's mouth, stroking softly at the smaller girl's tongue before suckling at it slowly, making Taeyeon felt light headed and breathless.

Then Tiffany's mouth was on her jaw and neck, trailing down to her clothed breasts, where Tiffany teased Taeyeon with her teeth slightly, and trailing further and further down until she reached Taeyeon's navel.

Taeyeon stroked at the messy hair almost lovingly, carefully gathering them to one side so she could take a look at Tiffany's face as she sucked her off.

Tiffany looked up to her, and Taeyeon held her breath, burning the image of an eighteen years old Tiffany kneeling down in front of her, about to give Taeyeon the first blow job ever.

"How do you like me do it?" Tiffany asked with a smirk and Taeyeon breathed out at the question, too pleasantly surprised by the dirty inquiry.

"Slowly." She said, licking her lips in anticipation.

"Okay." Tiffany said before gripping at Taeyeon's member, her slim fingers felt warm against Taeyeon's feverish cock. It was seriously the hottest moment of Taeyeon's young life.

But it didn't even compare to how nice the feel of a soft and wet of a hole feel around Taeyeon's member when Tiffany engulfed Taeyeon's cock with her mouth, nicely, slowly, almost perfectly, and then Taeyeon felt it.

"Ouch!" She grimaced.

Tiffany pulled the cock out of her mouth carefully. "What did I do wrong?" She asked worriedly. "Did I hurt you..?"

"It's okay." Taeyeon shook her head although she was obviously holding the pain. "Try not to use your teeth, just do it slowly."

Then Tiffany tried again, slower this time, sinking inch by inch carefully until Taeyeon's cock disappeared inside Tiffany's mouth completely.

"Holy fuck." Taeyeon gritted her teeth together, pulling at Tiffany's hair to keep herself from thrusting and hurting the girl.

If it weren't so good, Taeyeon would laugh at the look on Tiffany's face. Tiffany looked so proud. Without prompt, Tiffany started to bob her head, once, twice, thrice, slow and nice, hollowing her cheek and then she pulled up to take a breath, stroking at Taeyeon's cock with her slim fingers while she's asking the other girl.

"Like that? Feel good?"

"Yeah, holy damn, god." Taeyeon's hips bucked, desperate for Tiffany's mouth.

"Can you cum with that pace?" Tiffany licked her lips, lowering her face again on Taeyeon's cock while watching the other girl's pleasured expression.

"I don't know, god please, Fany I need you."

That was enough pleading for Tiffany because she immediately wrapped her lips around Taeyeon's massive cock, sinking down, down, down, almost chocking on the girth, but managed to adjust to the size at the end.

Slowly, almost teasingly, Tiffany bobbed her head up and down, playing her tongue on the underside of Taeyeon's sensitive shaft, letting the head hit the roof of her mouth repeatedly.

The act was turning her on beyond belief. There was something about kneeling on the floor, pleasuring the other girl with her mouth that she found degrading and arousing at the same time.

She grounded her thighs together, desperate for friction to relief herself.

"Could you- ah- a little faster?" Taeyeon requested, her face scrunched up cutely as she concentrated on getting the words out of her mouth.

Tiffany obeyed immediately, doubling the pace, forcing herself to take as much of Taeyeon as she could, but before she could do more, Taeyeon tugged at her, signaling her to pull off, and Tiffany did, her hands never stop stroking at the other girl.

"What?"

"I'mgonnacum." Taeyeon wheezed, her chest heaved as she held her orgasm. Her face was red with strain and Tiffany felt like it was the most adorable sight she was ever seen of Taeyeon.

Tiffany smirked, lowering herself again to Taeyeon's lower body. "So I'm doing a good job? Like my mouth on your cock Tae?"

"So much!" Taeyeon looked at her with pleasure written all over her face.

Tiffany kissed the tip, her hands furiously massaging Taeyeon's wet shaft. "Want to come on my throat? Or do you want my face?"

The only thing Taeyeon could say was "Oh Fany, ofuck-" because she didn't know where Tiffany earned that potty mouth, the girl was simply dirty and she loved it so much.

At the end she came on Tiffany's face and mouth, blowing so much cum that some stuck to Tiffany's hair. It should look ridiculous, but instead of laughing, Taeyeon felt so turned on instead.

Despite Tiffany's reason of wanting to experiment with Taeyeon so she could use it for some guys, Tiffany never did.

They continued seeing each other after school, sometimes they hung out like the old times, other times Taeyeon brought Sunny to join the both of them for a movie night, or a lunch date.

But on the weekend, they mostly found themselves tangled with each other. Tiffany's hand pumping Taeyeon's rigid dick, or Taeyeon's fingers thrusting deep inside Tiffany's hot wet cunt. Sometimes they did it at the same time, sometimes Taeyeon went down on Tiffany after a mind blowing blowjob to show Tiffany her appreciation.

There was this one time though, when Tiffany's parents were asleep, and when Tiffany and Taeyeon couldn't keep their hands off of each other, that they were forced to do it on the shower since they could keep the water running, and masked the moans and sighs with the sound of the water.

Tiffany's back was pressed into the glass wall, and one her leg was wrapped on Taeyeon's calf as the girl pumped into Tiffany's tight pussy walls with her fingers, while her other set of fingers were rubbing on Tiffany's sensitive clit.

Tiffany's own hands were busy massaging Taeyeon's stiff cock. And at the time like that, all Tiffany wanted was to have Taeyeon's thick cock inside of her, filling her to the brim. She had considered it a few times, but found the idea as both scary and thrilling.

"God, I-I wish I can have yo-your cock, I really wa-want you fucking m-me with your cock." Tiffany gasped as she felt Taeyeon hit her spot, grinding expertly as she scissor her fingers inside Tiffany's tight wet cunt.

"I bet your pussy would feel so good." Taeyeon replied, her hips bucking as if to emphasize her words. "I fucking want to fuck your pussy."

Tiffany bared her neck for Taeyeon when the other girl bit at her neck, almost leaving marks. "Could you please – ah-"

"What baby, what." Taeyeon asked impatiently, sucking on the base of her neck sloppily. Her fingers circled the swollen clit harshly, making Tiffany jumped, making Tiffany's hips bucked.

"Fucking- fucking uhh, put your cock on my clit."

Taeyeon swat Tiffany's hands away and gripped her own cock, placing it on Tiffany's flushed sensitive clit.

"What do you want me to do here?" She asked, nipping at the other girl's collarbone.

"Rub me, fuck! rub me like your fingers did."

Taeyeon complied, rubbing in circles with the tip of her dick, then she strokes herself upside down on Tiffany's pussy lips, pausing at her entrance, circling there too. Earning mewling sound from the other girl, before she circles Tiffany's clit again.

It didn't take much for Tiffany to come and Taeyeon had to swallow the screaming by kissing the other girl to keep the sound from coming out.

Long into the night, when both were exhausted, and ready to sleep under the warm comforters, Tiffany thought to bring their relationship to the next levels. She considered to start looking into protected sex, maybe she would start taking prescribed birth controlled pills and maybe she should ask Taeyeon to consider using condoms.

She felt like she was ready, and yes she was also falling in love with her best friend. It wasn't just the sex, Taeyeon had treated her like a princess, caring for her more than Tiffany ever expected Taeyeon to be. She couldn't help comparing her best friend with her past exes, and Taeyeon always won every time.

The girl was sensitive, funny and attractive, and Tiffany had found herself day dreaming about Taeyeon's dimpled smile, Taeyeon's warm hands, and the moments they shared when they were alone together.

The next day, when morning arrived, and the sun shone through the curtains, Tiffany woke Taeyeon up with showers of kisses on the latter's face, earning a cute satisfied giggle and a swat on her hips.

The smaller girl looked exhausted, but Tiffany decided that it was a good kind of exhaustion. Taeyeon's eyelids were still droopy, and her hair was messy, yet Tiffany thought that the girl was so dreamy and beautiful and she couldn't help herself when she finally blurted out her confession.

"I love you." She whispered, and it was like the most nerve wracking experience for the eighteen years old Tiffany, since she was showing her most vulnerable side to the other person, offering her heart in a silver platter and hoping that the girl will accept her feelings.

Taeyeon smiled, the famous dimpled dorky smile that Tiffany had grown to love these past few months.

"I love you too."

And Tiffany felt herself falling even deeper.


	57. Family II

Yes Tiffany had confessed, but that didn't mean things were finally coming to a happy ending. No, because they were far from that.

South Korea was unforgiving for same sex relationship and though more people had becoming more open to lgbt community, Tiffany was not ready to come out yet, and thus making it hard for Taeyeon and Tiffany to be with each other when they were in public.

In public, Tiffany was still _that girl_ , friendly and obnoxiously pretty and had tons of popular friends. In public, Tiffany and Taeyeon were only close friends, and Taeyeon had to bear the burnt of jealousy when Tiffany flirted with some random boys at school.

No, Tiffany wasn't interested with them, and she didn't want anything with them. But she was keeping up her image, and although she did flirt with them, she didn't entertain their invites for dates, reasoning that she wanted to focus on her studies instead, while really, she was just interested with this one girl.

She knew she was hurting Taeyeon, but it wasn't like Taeyeon was out and proud either. Sunny, Taeyeon's best friend, had suspected the relationship between the two since forever, but even when Sunny had been Taeyeon's best friend for years couldn't change the fact that Taeyeon wouldn't bring herself to come out of her closet.

Their college life were pretty much like a backstreet relationship. Secret hook ups on Taeyeon's dorm room when Taeyeon's roommate was gone, fooling around at Tiffany's parents apartment on weekends, making out in Taeyeon's tinted Toyota car after a long drive, basically anywhere where the public wouldn't catch them.

Still, Tiffany was insecure because their meet up places were also had some risk, since there were also other people living in Taeyeon's dorm and Tiffany's apartment. The parking lot was also a risky place for hook ups and dates.

Fights were becoming inevitable. Both were so in love with each other yet both were also frustrated with each other.

It made Tiffany reluctant to be intimate with Taeyeon, especially when she was in her ovulating cycle since she was paranoid that Taeyeon would make her pregnant. She was still unsure about their relationship and to make it worse Taeyeon didn't make her feel assured about the future.

But, holy god, was the sex was so good.

The fact that Tiffany had been taking birth control pills regularly and the fact that Taeyeon was always fucking her with condoms didn't change the fact that the sex was simply the most earth shattering – hair ripping – amazing sex.

It was like an endless cycle. Taeyeon got jealous, they fought, then they had make up sex. Tiffany got frustrated with college stuff, they fought again, and they would had make up sex.

Like that one time when Tiffany was alone at the apartment because her parents went away for the night. Tiffany was nose deep in her project, and Taeyeon came to her apartment with good intention, cooking food for her girl, which was left untouched despite Taeyeon's effort of reminding the taller woman to eat for several times into the evening. Needless to say that the shorter woman was upset, it wasn't that she was upset that her effort went to waste, but it was more to how Tiffany couldn't take care of herself.

They ended up shouting at each other, and Taeyeon ran away from the apartment, leaving Tiffany alone with her project. Honestly, the taller woman didn't really care, she felt like she needed to focus on meeting her deadline, and anyway she could eat later. Eating was not her priority at that moment and neither was Taeyeon, because to her, at that moment, Taeyeon had overreacted, and Tiffany was the right one.

Well after midnight, Tiffany was done with her project. She came to the table and found the cold kimchi fried rice that Taeyeon made for her. It was in a microwavable box with Taeyeon's little note tucked at the corner which said, 'heat it for two minutes'. Usually Taeyeon would drew a smiley, or small hearts on her notes, but this one didn't have them, and Tiffany felt a pang of regret for not appreciating her girlfriend's effort and support.

She ate the fried rice, and after that she tried calling the other woman with no avail.

Worried and guilty, Tiffany drove to Taeyeon's dorm. She couldn't get to her girlfriend's room since she didn't have the id to enter the building and there were also visitation hours and it was already passed the designated time. Feeling desperate, Tiffany tried to get Taeyeon's attention by throwing small pebbels to Taeyeon's window.

Moments later, Taeyeon peeked out from behind the curtain, eyes swollen and make up less, but Tiffany felt her heart beat faster at the sight of the sleepy woman.

"I'm sorry." Tiffany mouthed.

Taeyeon only stared down at her.

"Please come down. I beg you."

"Go home Hwang." Taeyeon mouthed back at her.

"I mean it, I'm sorry, please come down, I miss you."

Tiffany saw the look of longing on Taeyeon's eyes after she said the words. "I miss you." She mouthed again, opening her arms wide, adding her irresistible eye smile that she knew Taeyeon loved so much.

Taeyeon shook her head and went back inside, but Tiffany knew that she had won. She waited for the girl on the entrance and sure enough Taeyeon came down to meet her.

"Hey." She greeted, barely able to keep herself from tackling the smaller girl into a hug.

"Hi." Taeyeon replied, looking snug and warm with her oversized hoodie.

"So.. I'm sorry, and I miss you." She whispered hopefully.

"Sigh, yeah me too."

"Wanna go back to my place? I swear I make it up to you."

Taeyeon hesitated before answering. "I haven't prepared anything for sleepover."

"You can wear my clothes, and you know you had your toothbrush in my room." Tiffany smiled. "Come home with me Tae."

For a split second, Tiffany saw the grateful look on Taeyeon's eyes and Tiffany immediately knew that she had convinced the other woman. "..Okay.." Taeyeon shuffled on the spot, still obviously upset, and Tiffany didn't want to press her own luck any further.

Along the way to Tiffany's building, the smaller woman was awfully quiet. Tiffany was still guilty, and it didn't help when Taeyeon didn't want to make eye contact with her.

At a red light, Tiffany leaned over to the passenger seat and pecked Taeyeon's cheek, making the latter turned her face to her.

"I'm really sorry Taetae." Tiffany pouted.

Taeyeon only scoffed and returned her attention to the window.

"Hey I mean it. I regret ignoring you, I ate the fried rice you know, it was delicious, thank you."

That got Taeyeon attention, the smaller woman turned to face her again, a deep frown etched on her forehead. "You like the kimchi fried rice?"

"Very much." Tiffany said, pressing on the gas when the light had turned green.

"I wasn't upset about you not eating it though."

"You're lying." Tiffany teased.

"I wasn't – well that was partially what made me upset but I was more upset that you didn't want to eat even when you needed it, I know the project was important but your health was too." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany kept her silence, knowing that she wasn't suppose to talk back when Taeyeon was upset with her, especially when Taeyeon was _right._

"You should eat, even when you're busy. I don't want you to get sick."

"Okay, Tae, I will." She smiled sincerely, thankful that her girlfriend had cared so much about her. She realized that Taeyeon only nagged when she cared, and she cared a lot for Tiffany and therefore she nagged Tiffany a lot.

"Good, I expect you to be eating healthily, no more skipping meals."

Well that was a little bit hypocritical, Taeyeon rarely had her breakfast, the most she had was coffee and a piece of egg, and often times she would settle for only a cup of Americano and that was it.

Still Tiffany didn't dare saying anything because she didn't want to trigger another moody Taeyeon.

After several of awkward minutes, the two had finally arrived at Tiffany's building. She parked outside and turned off the air conditioner. She was about to unlock the door when Tiffany's phone rang loudly, startling the two women.

"It's mom." Tiffany flashed the caller id to Taeyeon.

"Pick it up."

Tiffany pushed the green answering button and turned on the speaker phone. "Hey mom."

" _Where are you Tiff?"_ Her mother's voice greeted her by the other end.

"I'm at the parking lot, I lost something in my car. Taeyeon is helping me find it." Tiffany said nonchalantly, glancing beside her to ask for a silent confirmation for Taeyeon's approval.

" _Ohh, okay, we're back at the apartment and you weren't here_."

 _Crap._ "Well we'll be there in just a bit, after I find my-" Tiffany widened her eyes, asking for something to mention, Taeyeon mouthed ' _earphone.'_ And Tiffany continued on like there weren't any pause "-earphone."

" _Okay honey_."

She hung up.

"Well that definitely killed my plan to ambush you with a make up sex."

Taeyeon coughed, too surprised to even form a response. "What the hell Fany-ah?"

"Let's go." Tiffany sighed. And the two were walking to Tiffany's parents unit. They greeted Tiffany's parents and went straight to the Tiffany's bedroom. Taeyeon went inside first and rolled on top of the bed.

To Taeyeon's surprise, she heard the door locked, and a second after the lamp was turned off.

"Fany?" Taeyeon called in confusion, but the latter was already crawling towards the smaller girl, straddling Taeyeon's lap.

"Shh quiet." Tiffany pressed her index finger to the woman's lips. Her lips hot against Taeyeon's sensitive ear. "Let them think we're sleeping."

Taeyeon nodded shakily, getting more and more turned on by the event, especially when Tiffany nibbled on her ear lobe, playfully scraping her teeth on the shell of Taeyeon's ear.

Her own hands had flew to Tiffany's waist, slipping beneath the loose hem of her hoodie, finding feverish skin. "You should-you should move out, rent your own place." Taeyeon shakily suggested, baring more of her neck for the other woman to explore. Gone was her previous thought about being upset. She was then thinking of how good Tiffany made her feel.

"Yeah? Would you like that?" Tiffany asked teasingly. They had been talking about the subject for a couple of times, but since they were only college student without any fixed income, there weren't much that they could do about it. "Wouldn't it be better if _you're_ the one who have _your own place_?"

She grinded her hips down, feeling the hard on poking between her legs, straight to her clothed core. "You could fuck me whenever you wanted, wherever you wanted."

"God you're so dirty Fany." Taeyeon blushed from the words, her hips bucked up against the harsh grind.

"I'm so sorry." Tiffany suddenly apologized when her lips found the other's pair. "This is me trying to make it up to you."

Taeyeon nodded, reciprocating the kiss. She closed her eyes and let the sensation of having Tiffany's soft lips wrapped around her own surrendered her. Her hands had found themselves deeper inside Tiffany's hoodie, massaging the soft skin, trailing goosebumps on their wake.

When it was too much for them to take, Taeyeon stripped Tiffany off of from her hoodie and denim shorts and panties, and soon Taeyeon found herself to be topless with a naked Tiffany on top of her.

"You're gonna ruin my pants baby." The smaller woman warned halfheartedly when Tiffany kept grinding her hips down to Taeyeon's hips. Taeyeon's face was already buried deep between Tiffany's ample breasts, nuzzling.

"Lose your pants." Tiffany breathed when she felt Taeyeon's warm mouth sucking on one of her breasts. "Oh god lose it now." She whispered harshly as she yanked Taeyeon's hair to get her attention.

The smaller woman pulled her sweatpants and her compression shorts down. Freeing her painfully sensitive cock, standing hard and tall, bouncing on her abs as they moved around to take a position.

Tiffany sat on the base of her cock, making it wet with her arousal, grinding slow, enjoying how the smaller woman shaking beneath her. Taeyeon scrunched up her face, her head was spinning from the pleasure. She couldn't wait to be inside her girlfriend but Tiffany was bent on teasing her, she didn't let Taeyeon reach for her condom and all she did was grinding and grinding and grinding against Taeyeon's stiff cock, covering the base and the hilt repeatedly in a sweet – undulating motion, driving Taeyeon crazy with her hips, pressing her tits on Taeyeon's face.

"Wanna cum already?" Tiffany teased as she circled her hips, feeling the desperate twitch of Taeyeon's cock against her wet pussy lips. "But we haven't gotten to the main course yet Kim Taeyeon."

"God let me fuck you, please please let me fuck you." Taeyeon plead, feeling smothered when Tiffany pushed up her breasts against the woman's face. "I swear I'll be good, I swear I'll do you good." Taeyeon prayed, suckling lazily on Tiffany's nipple.

For awhile, Tiffany didn't let up, but when Taeyeon started to get frantic, Tiffany lifted her hips, allowing the other woman to clumsily searched for her condom inside her jeans.

She breathed heavily by the time Taeyeon tear the package, and she was so wet and desperate when she helped Taeyeon wore the wrapper.

"Okay." Taeyeon said, her eyes were glued to Tiffany's moist pussy lips. "Fuck baby I'm ready." She announced, guiding Tiffany's curvy hips on her dick.

Tiffany bit her lip and sunk down on Taeyeon's eight inches, slow slow slow until their hips were flushed together. Taeyeon's size was still difficult for her to take, even after years of fucking and love making. She was lucky that Taeyeon was gentle with her, if it were any other person Tiffany was sure that they wouldn't let Tiffany adjust to their size, but Taeyeon was sweet and attentive, she wouldn't want to hurt her girlfriend.

"I'm full, I feel so fucking full." Tiffany breathed, looking down at their joined hips.

"Does it hurt? Can I start moving?" Taeyeon moaned lowly, loving the tightness surrounding her cock.

"Help me relax baby." She pleaded, tugging at Taeyeon's hair, desperate for relief.

Taeyeon slipped her hand between their hips and started rubbing Tiffany's clit with her fingers, massaging the bundle of nerves to help Tiffany's muscle relaxed around Taeyeon's massive girth.

The pleasure helped, so much. She loved the feeling of Taeyeon's soft finger pads teasing at her most sensitive spot, circling hard and slow and soon Tiffany was able to adjust and Taeyeon started to push out and push in slowly, setting a pace for the both of them.

"So good Tae, so good." Tiffany clenched and unclenched, making eye contact with the woman under her who was looking up to her like Tiffany was some kind of a goddess.

"Damn it baby, you feel amazing." Taeyeon chocked, feeling the hot walls fluttered deliciously around her shaft. Tiffany had always felt so tight, especially when it was their first time together. And it was freaking amazing how Tiffany felt even when she had a condom on, which made Taeyeon wondered how it would feel if they decided to go raw.

Tiffany stifled her moans when Taeyeon started ramming into her. She clutched at Taeyeon's shoulders, pressing their foreheads together as she took each forceful pound. Taeyeon fucked fucked fucked into her, slamming her massive length, spreading Tiffany's abused wet walls, sending Tiffany's nerve on fireworks each time Taeyeon pushed in and pulled out.

Taeyeon's hands were greedily fondling on her ass cheeks, slapping occasionally, eliciting sharp gasps from Tiffany each time Taeyeon's palm landed on her ass.

She was seconds away from coming, and Taeyeon was too, judging by the delirious look on the latters face. Tiffany looked into Taeyeon's eyes and smirked, loving the way the woman underneath her writhed under her when she met each thrust with her own hips.

"Are you gonna cum?" Tiffany whispered, feeling the dick inside her throbbed with need, flaring, flaring, nearing, and..

"Tiff?"

Tiffany's mom voice cut through the two of them, sending their hips into a stop. Both froze at the voice.

"Are you guys asleep?" And there was the sound of the knob turning, but Tiffany had locked the door.

Taeyeon looked at Tiffany with wide eyes, she still had her cock buried deep inside Tiffany. What would Tiffany's mother do if she were to find the two of them fucking? Would she scream? cry? Report them to Tiffany's dad? Oh god Tiffany's dad. Taeyeon would be dead, Tiffany's father would chop her head off and feed her to the dogs.

Instead of fear, Tiffany looked at her with mischief, and Taeyeon felt her jaw drop when Tiffany lifted her hips – only to sunk down again on Taeyeon's length. Sending Taeyeon's dick in a frenzy of desperate longing to cum.

"Tiff?" Tiffany's mother called again.

Tiffany lifted her hips again and circled down on Taeyeon's cock, staring straight into the latters eyes.

'You fucking dirty' Taeyeon mouthed incredulously yet she didn't stop Tiffany from fucking her silly, pushing up and pushing down repeatedly, making Taeyeon blue from the need to come.

"Yeah mom." Tiffany answered, her voice scratchy, like she was awoken from sleep.

"Oh were you guys asleep? I thought I heard sounds." Her mom said.

Taeyeon bit her lip when Tiffany slammed down particularly hard. She couldn't believe she was fucking her best friend when said best friend's mom was only meters away from them.

"The dvd was still on." Tiffany announced, taking Taeyeon's hands to her breasts, silently asking for the other woman to play with them. "I'll turn it off, I'm sorry."

"Just don't stay up too late." Her mom said, and not too long after they heard her footsteps padded away.

"You fucking dirty." Taeyeon whispered.

"You love me being dirty." Tiffany slammed her hips down and Taeyeon ground her teeth together to keep from moaning.

"You like that didn't you, fucking me in front of my mom." Tiffany said lowly, covering both of Taeyeon's hands on her tits, loving the way the small palms feels around her firm flesh.

"The-fuck.." Taeyeon mouthed, eyes wide and jaw dropping at Tiffany's words. She couldn't deny that she enjoyed it when Tiffany was being dirty, but fucking her girlfriend when Tiffany's parents almost caught them was like a whole other level of dirty.

"Would you like that, fingering me in public, fucking me in front of my family?" Tiffany rolled her hips on Taeyeon's throbbing dick, watching Taeyeon's eyes rolled back to the back of her head.

"Fuck that would be so hot, you could do me around campus, we should do it on the park.."

That did it, Taeyeon grabbed at Tiffany's hips and rammed hard and fast, hitting all the right spot, making Tiffany shook and shivered on top of her as she hit her climax. She didn't relent, she pumped pumped pumped and Tiffany calmed down from her high, she pulled out of Tiffany's drenched swollen cunt and softly tapped the woman's mouth, silently asking for entrance, which was easily granted by the exhausted woman.

Taeyeon didn't waste anytime to take off the condom then shove her rigid cock inside her girlfriend's hot wet throat. She only needed three deep strokes before she was cumming , spurting thick globs of jizz down the latter's throat. She pumped her hips, once and twice, making sure she dumped everything inside Tiffany before changing her position so she could snuggle on top of the taller woman.

"That was amazing." She sighed, nuzzling her face on Tiffany's neck. Tiffany was sweaty and smelled like sex but she didn't mind. She didn't mind because it felt perfect. It felt right. Cuddling to her lover like she was Taeyeon's anchor.

Tiffany giggled, the kind of a cute giggle that only Taeyeon got to hear. When the giggle died down, Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's skinny waist. It was a possessive hug, but Taeyeon didn't want it any other way.

The first time they did it raw was when they haven't seen each other for a few weeks. Tiffany was spending her winter vacation at the states and Taeyeon was stuck with her family at Seoul.

The week had gone by so slowly and Taeyeon counted the days where Tiffany would come back to her.

She was alone at the apartment - yes her own apartment- because she finally graduated and got a job, a job that gave her the money for paying rent – snuggling into Tiffany's pillow, frowning when she realized that her girlfriend's scent was fading.

One more day, one more daylight and Taeyeon would see her lover. She could do one day, she could wait, Taeyeon was a big girl.

She fell asleep that night, dreaming of Tiffany and her attractive eye smile, her loud husky voice, and her deep beautiful laughs. That was until she was woken up by a body on top of her and a pair of lips on her neck.

"Hi.." Taeyeon said blearily, wrapping her arms around the taller woman. "You're not supposed to be here today."

"I wanted to surprise you, miss me?" Tiffany leaned down to peck at Taeyeon's lips.

"So much." The sleepy woman said, smiling brightly at the latter.

Tiffany poked at her dimple, Tiffany said she loved Taeyeon's dimple and Taeyeon never thought a dimple would look attractive on anybody, but Tiffany dig it, so why should Taeyeon complain?

"I miss you too." Tiffany said, pressing hot mouthed kisses on Taeyeon's jaw line, scraping the skin with her lower teeth.

It was probably due to the time they spent apart with each other because Taeyeon's body was on fire just from the small kisses. She took a deep breath and let Tiffany explored around her skin, making little marks on her neck and collarbone.

"You smell good." Came the breathy words.

"I showered." Taeyeon answered, lifting her arms so Tiffany could peel off her flimsy top from her body.

Then Tiffany's lips were on her chest, sucking, nibbling and teasing at hardened tips.

Taeyeon clutched at the long black hair, pushing the head down, drowning in the sea of pleasure every time Tiffany moved her soft pouty lips against her skin. Her fingers stuck at the hem of Taeyeon's shorts, pushing down teasingly, not completely off but not completely on either.

It was driving Taeyeon crazy and she pushed at the woman on top of her, rolled Tiffany so she was on her back, and slid between Tiffany's legs, landing her weight carefully on top of the taller woman.

"You're wearing too many clothes." She mumbled, pressing open mouthed kisses on Tiffany's abdomen, feeling the muscle twitched under her lips.

"That never stopped you before."

Taeyeon had to agree to that.

She popped Tiffany's jeans open, dragging down the article of clothing down firm thighs, licking teasingly at the hem of Tiffany's lacy panties.

Tiffany wore black lace for her. She was sure that Tiffany was out to get her. She stripped that off too, licked her lips, blew on the moist flesh, and dip her tongue between the folds.

There's a loud strangled moan and two hands tangling on her hair, tugging almost painfully.

She circled the nub teasingly, leaving feathery touches until Tiffany quivered, then she dip down again, tasting the arousal, drinking Tiffany's essence. And she loved everything about it, the scraping nails on her scalp, the twitching muscle of Tiffany's thigh on her cheek, the sweet taste of Tiffany, the smell of her, everything about Tiffany. Taeyeon loved it, she absolutely loved it.

Her cock protested for friction and Taeyeon humped the mattress in frustration. Her will for pleasuring Tiffany and her will for pleasuring herself were contradicting each other.

Tiffany seemed to notice it, she was pulling at Taeyeon's hair to get her attention, and Taeyeon surged up with wet chin and hazy eyes, looking down at her lover.

"Baby you need me too." Tiffany said, reaching for Taeyeon's shorts, she pulls them down to Taeyeon's knees, but Taeyeon didn't have much patience left in her for stripping. With haste, almost clumsily, Taeyeon reached for the base of her cock and rubs it between Tiffany's sopping folds. Both groaned in relief at the first contact, relishing the feeling of skin to skin contact.

Tiffany unconsciously spread her legs for Taeyeon, and Taeyeon slapped her cock to Tiffany's sensitive clit for a few time, once, twice, feeling the wetness, rubbing sparks of pleasure.

"Fuck baby, it would be so hot if I could fuck you raw." Taeyeon groaned, jerking her cock on Tiffany's entrance, pushing the head slightly pass the ring of muscle. It clenched desperately at Taeyeon's tip, and it made Taeyeon almost slam herself inside, _almost._

Tiffany's breath hitched, but she shook her head. Her nails clawing on Taeyeon's ass.

 _Denial denial denial._

Taeyeon rubbed again, slower this time. "Baby please please please, just ah- for a couple of strokes – just ah- I want to feel you."

The woman under her look conflicted and Taeyeon knew she almost won, she knew she could persuade her. "Are you on your cycle? Are you ovulating? Ugh"

Tiffany shook her head. _No_

"So we're safe, you're on a pill, I promise I pull out, god, I pull out, just a couple –ahm- strokes." Taeyeon plead, thrusting her hips firmly, running her length back and forth between the drenched folds, hitting the swollen needy clit over and over again.

"Yes god damn it, yes!" Tiffany agreed, unconciously spreading her legs further apart to accomodate Taeyeon.

"God." Taeyeon cursed, wide eyed, she didn't believe that she would finally be able to do it. "God yes, oh okay, okay okay."

She stopped her hips, then she pulled at Tiffany's waist, placing the tip on Tiffany's entrance once again. "You sure about this?" Taeyeon asked shakily. As much as wanted to do it, she didn't want to do something that Tiffany wasn't sure of.

But Tiffany looked up at her with her puppy eyes, face flushed from passion, lips red and swollen from biting.

Taeyeon felt her heart getting swollen at the sight.

When Tiffany finally spoke, her voice was firm. "I'm sure."

Taeyeon stroked at Tiffany's waist lovingly. Grateful for having Tiffany as her girl friend. She felt so lucky.

She dipped the head, watching how Tiffany's muscle constricted at the intrusion, feeling the wet-hot-tightness gulping her most sensitive part almost immediately. She kept pushing in, little by little until their hips were flushed against each other.

Taeyeon was buried deep inside Tiffany, her hips froze in a full thrust, her eyes closed, basking at the sensation of fluttering walls, the throbbing wet and hot needy pussy.

It was indescribable, Taeyeon never felt so alive as she was right then. She pulled out slowly, watching the woman under her rolled her eyes in pleasure at the feeling of Taeyeon's bare cock dragging out of her snatch, watching the sweat trickled down Tiffany's throat to under the collar of her shirt.

She pushed in again, deeply, and Tiffany yelped, her nails deep inside Taeyeon skin.

"You're so deep, so deep." Tiffany breathed, her voice quivered in pleasure. Taeyeon loved that so much.

 _Damn right I am._ Taeyeon plunged in again, hitting that spot that she knew Tiffany liked.

"Umh, um, Tae~!" Tiffany moaned, hazy eyed and all spread under her. God she wished she could capture the view.

She stuck her fingers between their hips, rubbing at Tiffany's clit, closing her eyes when she felt Tiffany's tight walls clenching and unclenching at her dick in response. She pulled out and pushed in, then rubbed with her thumb, making Tiffany moaned.

Pulled out slowly then shoved in sharply, making Tiffany squeal. Then Taeyeon rubbed again, circling, so she could feel the throbbing pussy massaging her cock. Tiffany whined and whined. Grinding herself on Taeyeon's cock like a cat in heat. Grinding her hips, desperate for a good hard pounding from her lover.

"I wanna cum in you." Taeyeon pulled out then slammed in hard, making Tiffany let out a silent scream. "Wanna fill you with my come."

"You-you can't." Tiffany said, pushing at her hips.

Taeyeon took a breath, circling Tiffany's clit to calm her down then pulled out again, only to sink to the hilt again. "Okay babe, I won't" She sighed.

"Oh god why do you have to feel so good." Tiffany breathed through her nose, wheezing when Taeyeon pulled out again. "Fuck babe, Tae – fuck, faster."

Taaeyeon complied, she rammed hard, filling Tiffany's needy snatch with her cock, stroking deep deep deep until Tiffany was a breathy mess, mewling her name, moaning for her.

Then she realized Tiffany was coming, her hips bucked up, meeting waves over waves of pleasure with each thrust, then afterwards, when Tiffany had came down from her high, Taeyeon pulled out and jerked herself off on Tiffany's swollen pussy lips.

She spread Tiffany's leg, making sure all of her cum landed on Tiffany's folds and clit.

"Fuck yeah, fany, fuck." She grunted, pumping the thick cum between Tiffany's legs, and Tiffany moaned at the feeling of hot liquid smearing at her skin.

She knew Tiffany loved it when Taeyeon came on her, she knew, she just knew.

She watched the pussy constricted again when a drop of warm cum slid between the lips and she looked up to see Tiffany slackened jaw and dilated pupils.

So sexy, so fucked up, so used by Taeyeon.

 _Hers, hers, and only hers._

 _"_ God baby, I love you Tiffany." She said, and Tiffany scoffed at her, swatted at her hips.

"I love you too, dork."


	58. Dirty Hotline I

"Yah, I'm not going to call some dirty hotline!" Taeyeon shouted in frustration.

"Just give it a try. I promise you won't be disappointed," the taller girl smirked as she stuffed a business card into the breast pocket of her friend's flannel shirt.

Before the shorter girl could respond, Yuri placed a firm hand on her shoulder and looked directly into her eyes.

"As a friend, I'm only thinking of what's in your best interest. And right now, you need some release. If you're too shy to go out and meet girls in person, this is the next best thing. No strings attached, completely anonymous, and best of all you don't have to cuddle after," she said hooking Taeyeon around the neck as she let out a lecherous laugh.

Taeyeon could only groan in frustration.

"Okay, fine I'll think about it," she huffed as she shoved Yuri away, hoping that would get her to back off.

"Great! Well, my work here is done. Have fun tonight and let me know how it goes," she said with a wink before jogging off.

Taeyeon removed the card from her pocket and looked at it.

"Tell me your wish, huh?" she read out loud before shoving the card into her jeans. "We'll see…"

Taeyeon thrashed around violently on the bed before sitting up as she ruffled her hair.

She looked down at the cause of her uneasiness. Her boxers looked more like a tent as she stared at the obvious bulge.

For the third night in a row, she had a massive hard on that wouldn't go away.

Touching herself didn't turn her on enough and even when it did, she always ended up getting a cramp and would be forced to stop. Cold showers usually did the trick, but they weren't pleasant to take in the middle of winter. Any more cold showers and she was worried little Tae would turn blue and fall off. She shuddered just thinking about it.

She knew that another sleepless night would affect her studies and she couldn't afford to fail any of her classes. She slowly got up and waddled over to her jeans which was hanging on a chair. Fishing out the card Yuri gave her earlier, she grabbed her cell and sat back down on the bed.

Glancing at the card and then to her erection which was becoming nearly unbearable, she closed her eyes and let out a long sigh.

She couldn't believe she was going to do it. Her fingers reluctantly began to dial the number. All of a sudden, her phone started to vibrate.

"Holy crap!" Taeyeon shouted in surprise, nearly throwing her phone in the air.

She calmed down when she saw it was Yuri calling.

"What?" Taeyeon said in irritation.

"Whoa, I thought you'd sound a lot happier after you know…took care of business," Yuri said with amusement.

Taeyeon scoffed, practically hearing her friend grinning over the line.

"For your information, I didn't call," Taeyeon said as she stuffed the card under the blanket. "I was just about to go to sleep so if you'll excuse me," she said trying to end the conversation.

She crossed her legs, shifting uncomfortably as little Tae was still very much awake.

"Suit yourself. Not that you'd be interested or anything, but I heard there's a girl with a husky voice who does wonders with her-"

"Goodnight Yuri!" Taeyeon nearly shouted as she jumped off the bed.

"Don't forget, they charge by the minute!" Yuri quickly added before she hung up.

"You'd think she gets commission or something," Taeyeon muttered under her breath.

With a grunt, she flung herself back onto the bed and glanced over at the clock on her dresser.

"It's already past midnight. I guess it wouldn't hurt," she said, her voice a mix of worry and defeat.

She felt around under the covers and found the card.

She sat up and with some trepidation, began to dial.

Taeyeon could feel her heart beating, her stomach was doing summersaults with each ring.

Wanting to back out, she was about to hang up when she heard the line click on the other end.

"Thank you for calling 'Tell Me Your Wish' where we turn every call into aural paradise. My name is Tiffany. May I ask what your name is?"

That voice.

Taeyeon froze, her mouth agape.

She couldn't see who she was talking to, but everything about her felt so magical. Her sexy, husky voice caused her member to come to life as it twitched slightly bringing Taeyeon out of her own thoughts.

"Hello? You there?" Tiffany said, a hint of worry could be heard in her voice.

"Oh..y-yes," Taeyeon struggled to say, her throat feeling dry.

"Great! What's your name?" Tiffany asked with curiosity.

"My name, my name …" Taeyeon kept repeating, not sure if she should say her real name or a fake one.

"Yes, you do have one, don't you?" Tiffany asked with a small giggle.

"Of course. It's…" Still trying to think of a fake name, Taeyeon blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "Taeyeon!"

Right at that moment she mentally face palmed herself.

"Taeyeon, that's a lovely name. So what can I do for you tonight, Taeyeon?"

Tiffany's voice sounded like pure sex. A small part of her was curious to see the owner of the voice that made her grow harder with every word.

She looked down at her erection and realized there was no turning back. She would need to take care of it now or be forced to endure another sleepless night.

"I-I uhhh thought maybe we could uhhh….talk?" Taeyeon said as she face planted into her pillow.

"Talk about sex? That is why you called, right?" Tiffany asked frankly.

Taeyeon sat back up.

"Well, yes. You see, I've been having troubles lately and my friend gave me this number to call," she bit down on her lip, willing herself from saying more than she already did.

"First time I see. And what type of troubles are you having? Maybe I can help," Tiffany said with interest.

"So, uh, well, I uh have what you call…." Taeyeon trailed off, unable to say it out loud.

"A what?" A cat? A drinking problem? A-"

Before Tiffany could ramble on, she was abruptly cut off.

"Penis!" Taeyeon practically screamed.

"See, was that so hard?" Tiffany said with a laugh.

Taeyeon looked down.

"Yes."

"Let me guess. You have a hard on that's been preventing you from getting any sleep and you want to take care of it but don't know how," she recited, practically reading her mind.

This caught Taeyeon off guard.

"How did you…"

"Tricks of the trade, I guess. You tend to pick up on these things just by the sound of someone's voice or what they say," Tiffany explained.

"So you're not weirded out right now. I mean, I'm a girl and I just told you I have a penis."

Taeyeon held her breath as she waited for Tiffany's response.

"I receive calls from people all over the world. It takes a lot to surprise me these days," she said rather nonchalantly.

"Oh, that's cool," was all Taeyeon could say.

"Look at me, we totally got off track! Why don't we get down to business, yes?" she said sweetly.

"Oh, uh yeah, almost forgot about that," she said as she shifted nervously.

"If you don't mind, I'll start with some general questions. Are you hard right now?" Tiffany asked without hesitation.

Taeyeon was surprised by her forwardness.

"I-I am," she said slowly.

"Good. We're already halfway there," she seemed to say with a brightness in her voice. "And how big are you?"

"You mean like height?" Taeyeon asked innocently.

"No, silly. How long is your penis?" Tiffany said as she tried to hold back a giggle.

Taeyeon furrowed her brow. "W-Why do you need to know that?"

"Since I can't see you, it helps me visualize your appearance. I also find that it improves the overall experience," she said with a lightness that seemed to ease Taeyeon's doubts.

"Okay, hold on. Let me get a ruler," she heard Taeyeon say before she put the phone down.

"That won't be necessary-" Tiffany stopped when she realized the other girl had left.

"It was a little hard to measure," Taeyeon said in frustration as she came back on the line.

"No surprise there," Tiffany commented under her breath.

"About seven inches maybe," she said, still trying to get a good measurement.

This caused Tiffany to spit out the water she was drinking.

"Are you okay?" Taeyeon asked as she heard the commotion on the other side of the line.

"Oh, I'm fine," Tiffany said, her voice strained after a short coughing fit. "I wasn't expecting that. Very ummm nice," she said as she bit down on her fist.

"Thank you?" Taeyeon was so confused. "Maybe I should go. It's getting late."

"No!" Tiffany shouted. "I mean, let's get started," she reasoned, hoping the girl wouldn't hang up.

"Okay, I'm open to anything at this point," Taeyeon said as she looked down at her erection.

"Sooo, why don't you start by taking off your clothes," Tiffany said feeling her face heat up a bit.

"Can I at least keep my tank top on? Tonight is a little chilly," Taeyeon said as she struggled to pull her boxers down.

"Sure. As long as there is nothing obstructing you from your uh penis," Tiffany said somewhat nervously.

"Right." Taeyeon blushed slightly. "Okay, I'm ready."

"I want you to place your hand over your penis and start stroking up and down your entire length," Tiffany said slowly as she leaned back in her chair.

"I don't think that's going to work. I've tried manual stimulation before and I was never able to reach…you know…"

"Orgasm?" she said rather excitedly.

"Yes, that," Taeyeon said somewhat embarrassed.

Tiffany cleared her throat.

"The difference this time is that you have me to help. Now, go ahead and close your eyes. Forget you're touching yourself and just listen to the sound of my voice," she almost whispered.

"O-Okay," Taeyeon did as she was told, her hand still rubbing her erect penis.

"Imagine that my hand is replacing your hand as I run my soft fingers over your smooth cock. Back and forth, stroking you from the tip of your head to the bottom of your shaft. My other hand playfully squeezing your balls," her husky voice was dripping with sexiness.

"Ohhh," Taeyeon moaned as she imagined it was Tiffany's hands pleasuring her.

She felt her penis growing from her ministrations.

Tiffany couldn't help but smirk when she heard Taeyeon's response.

At this point, Taeyeon was feeling delirious, her penis now throbbing and becoming increasingly hotter with every touch.

"Now I want you to open your eyes," she said softly.

When Taeyeon opened her eyes, she saw a girl kneeling in front of her, her hands wrapped delicately around her raging hard on.

"Tiffany?" Taeyeon said in disbelief, her mind now spinning.

"Just relax," Tiffany said as she looked up deviously at Taeyeon as she pumped her hand faster and harder over Taeyeon's cock, her face hovering near the tip of her head.

Taeyeon could feel her warm breath on her cock and shuddered in response.

Some precum began to leak out. Tiffany noticed and flashed a grin before sticking out her tongue to lick it up.

Unable to look away at the sexiness in front of her, she nearly came when she felt Tiffany's tongue make contact with her penis.

"Mmmmm… bittersweet," she heard Tiffany say before she began to suck on the tip making Taeyeon jump slightly from the pressure.

Taeyeon yelped in surprise when Tiffany engulfed more of her cock, her soft lips latching firmly around her penis.

Back and forth, Tiffany began to bob her head. In response, Taeyeon arched her back, trying to fight the urge to thrust into her mouth as her head flew back in ecstasy.

"Tell me how this makes you feel," Tiffany said in between breaths.

"Your mouth feels so good around my cock. So wet and warm. I don't know if I can last much longer," Taeyeon exhaled deeply as Tiffany continued to mercilessly devour her penis.

Not wanting it to end just yet, Tiffany suddenly released her cock with a pop, giving it a kiss before pulling away.

Taeyeon frowned and made a soft whimpering sound.

Tiffany couldn't help but smile to herself.

"Your mouth felt really nice," Taeyeon said honestly, both of her heads aching with pleasure.

"If you enjoyed that, then you're really going to like what's coming next," Tiffany said with a grin.

She stood up and began to remove her clothes until she was in her bra and panties. Both were lacy and hot pink.

Not being able to stay still, Taeyeon came closer and asked, "You need any help with that?"

With an eye smile, she pushed Taeyeon onto the bed while waving a finger in the air.

"I didn't say you could touch," she said sexily.

"I'm sorry, I just got really excited," she said as she stroked her erection. "Your body is so hot," Taeyeon added with no filter.

"You're too kind," Tiffany said with a smirk as she removed her bra and panties.

At this point, Taeyeon's jaw was on the floor.

"Hello Taeyeon, you still there?" Tiffany said a little worried.

"Yes, I'm hard! I mean, here!" Taeyeon fumbled her words, her brain lagging behind her mouth.

"I want you to sit back and relax. Let me take the lead," Tiffany almost whispered seductively.

As Taeyeon laid down on her back, she felt pressure on her hips as Tiffany straddled her, her hands firmly planted on either side of Taeyeon's face.

Her perky and perfectly round breasts hovered above. She wanted to tilt her head up and suck on one of Tiffany's erect nipples, but she was completely pinned down.

Unexpectedly she felt warmth surround her penis.

"Oomph," Taeyeon exclaimed as she entered Tiffany's core. Her walls seemed to surround her entire length, constantly providing friction with even the slightest movement.

"Ohhh fuck, you're so big," Tiffany said as she grabbed one of her breasts and began to knead it.

"I've never been this big before. You feel so good and tight. I want this so badly. I want you so badly," Taeyeon said breathlessly as she began to lift her hips up wanting to feel all of Tiffany.

As if reading her mind, Tiffany started to move up and down, slowly rising until just the very tip was inside her before lowering herself back down, swallowing nearly all of Taeyeon's length.

Taeyeon tried to match Tiffany's rhythm, hungrily lifting her hips up and down with urgency.

With each thrust, she craved more of Tiffany's body, wanting to fill her completely.

"You're so damn hot. F-Fuck," Taeyeon said as she panted, beads of sweat began to run down her face, the rest of her body covered in a thin film of perspiration.

After moving nice and slow for a few minutes, both began to pick up their pace, Taeyeon now thrusting wildly into Tiffany, her hips rising high off the bed.

Tiffany was bouncing erratically, her breasts jiggled up and down which only made Taeyeon even more excited. She reached up, trying to cup both breasts in her hands.

"Keep going. I'm almost there," Tiffany said breathlessly.

"I think I'm going to cum!" Taeyeon shouted as her butt clenched and her balls tightened.

"Cum for me, baby," Tiffany whispered sexily into Taeyeon's ear. "Cum inside me."

This sent Taeyeon over the top and with one last thrust, she released her seed. Tiffany rode her a little longer until Taeyeon's orgasm subsided and her breath returned to normal.

Lying there, she smiled to herself a little tired, but completely satisfied.

Slowly sitting up, she noticed she was alone in the room. Her semen covered part of her bed.

"Did you enjoy that?" she heard Tiffany say over the line.

"What? Oh yes, it was wonderful," Taeyeon answered somewhat confused.

"I would love to continue talking to you, but my shift ended five minutes ago," Tiffany said a bit disappointed.

"Oh, I should let you go," Taeyeon said reluctantly, still trying to catch her breath. "It was nice…talking to you tonight. I had a lot of fun," she added sheepishly as she scratched the back of her head.

"I did too. Maybe we can talk again soon," Tiffany said hopeful.

"Thank you for everything and I'd very much like to talk to you again too," Taeyeon said feeling her face grow hot.

"Well, you know where to find me," Tiffany blurted out with a dorky laugh.

Taeyeon couldn't help but chuckle.

"It's late, I better get some sleep. Talk to you later?" Taeyeon said not wanting to say goodbye.

"Okay. Good night, Taeyeon."

"Good night, Tiffany," Taeyeon said before she hung up.

She threw herself onto the bed and rolled around with a squeal.

She couldn't believe how real it all felt, as if Tiffany was with her the whole time.

Turning off the light, Taeyeon grinned to herself as she replayed the events that happened earlier.

After the call ended, Tiffany sat back in her chair with a sigh.

This was the first time a call had actually turned her on.

She smiled to herself as she replayed their conversation.

"I hope she calls again," she said to herself before standing up.

"I'm gonna grab a soda. You want anything?" she asked, turning to the girl sitting next to her.

"Nah, I'm good," Yuri said as she looked up. "And I think it'll happen much sooner than you think," she said with a knowing smile on her face.


	59. Dirty Hotline II

"You feel so good," Taeyeon whispered breathlessly while planting kisses all over Tiffany's neck.

Tiffany could only moan in response. Her legs which were wrapped around Taeyeon's waist tightened as they rocked slowly back and forth.

Taeyeon reached behind and firmly grabbed Tiffany's hip, pulling her closer as she thrusted deeper, eliciting a small yelp from the other girl.

Tiffany's pulse quickened. Her body felt like it was on fire. Wanting more contact, she pulled Taeyeon in for a passionate kiss, muffling their sounds of pleasure.

When they broke apart, both were flustered and nearly out of breath, their eyes fixed on one another.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon said with an intensity that Tiffany couldn't ignore.

"Taeyeon…" Tiffany whispered as she wrapped her hands around Taeyeon's back, purposely grazing her nails across the other girl's shoulder blades.

Determined to make her climax, Taeyeon increased her pace slightly.

"You're close, I can feel it," she whispered in her ear. "Cum for me, Tiffany."

"Mmmm...yes, don't stop," she panted, eyes half lidded. "I'm going to...to..."

"Shit!" Tiffany shouted as she sat up with a jolt, her phone ringing in her ear.

It took her a few seconds to realize it was only a dream and that 'Taeyeon' was actually her pillow.

Hot and bothered and now slightly pissed, she answered her phone.

"What?" she seethed, too distracted to check who was calling.

"Well, good morning to you too," the caller said in response.

"Yuri. Sorry, I didn't mean to snap at you. I was asleep...you just caught me at a bad time," Tiffany said apologetically.

"Bad dream?" Yuri asked out of concern.

"Ugh," was all Tiffany could say.

"Is this about a certain person whose name starts with a 'T' and ends with a 'Yeon?'"

Tiffany let out a barely audible groan, but said nothing.

"Okay, I'll take that as a yes. So what's the deal with you two? Didn't you talk again after that?" Yuri asked out of curiosity.

"No, nothing!" Tiffany vented it frustration. "Not even a, 'oh sorry, I must have dialed your number by accident.' I'm starting to think she didn't enjoy herself as much as I did," she said somewhat dishearteningly which came as a surprise to both her and Yuri.

"Tae is...well...Tae. She can be shy and hard to read sometimes. I for sure thought you guys were talking on the regular by now. Let me check in on her and see what's up," Yuri said reassuringly.

"Thanks, Yuri. This might sound weird, but the thought of never talking to her again makes my stomach feel funny," she said, her voice wavering slightly.

Yuri was silent for a moment before she spoke.

"I don't think it's weird at all. And try not to worry about it too much, okay?" she said before hanging up.

***

"I know you're in there, you don't have any classes today so open up!" Yuri shouted as she pounded on the door of Taeyeon's dorm room.

"Okay, okay, hold your horses!" Taeyeon's muffled voice could be heard on the other side as she unlatched the door.

"What is it?" Taeyeon asked as she peeked her head out, the door slightly open.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Yuri said as she tried to push her way through.

"I'm busy," Taeyeon stated quickly as she held the door firmly in place. "Just say what you need to say or call me later," she added flatly.

Yuri knew something was up and took a step back.

"Okay, I can take a hint. I'll let you get back to whatever it is you were doing and-"

Without warning, she lunged forward and pushed her way in as Taeyeon stumbled back in surprise.

"So that's what you were doing!" Yuri shouted as she stared at Taeyeon's boxers which barely hid an obvious hard on.

"Were you in the middle of touching yourself?" Yuri asked with raised brows.

"Of course, not!" Taeyeon exclaimed defensively as she quickly sat on her bed trying to cover the bulge with a blanket. "I...I..." she trailed off.

"It's because of Tiffany," she confessed, looking down at the ground.

"I don't get it," Yuri said as she sat on a chair.

"After we talked that night, I felt so..." she looked up.

"Horny?" Yuri couldn't help herself.

"Comfortable," she finished. "That was the first time I felt comfortable talking to a girl. And we ended up having a nice time together. After that night, she's all I can think about."

"I bet you were thinking about her earlier," Yuri said with a smirk.

"Yes, I mean no! Shut up!" Taeyeon said as she threw a pillow at Yuri. "I'm being serious!"

"Okay, sorry," Yuri said trying to understand her friend's dilemma. "I don't get what the problem is. You have her number. Just call her so you can have more nice times together," she said sincerely.

"I thought about calling her a million times, but I was never able to do it. I want to talk to her, but not just about sex. I want something more. Does that sound crazy?" Taeyeon asked as she shifted nervously on her bed.

"Not at all! In fact, that's great news! She feels the same way you do!" Yuri blurted out before covering her mouth as her eyes went wide.

Taeyeon's expression quickly changed.

"What did you just say?" she almost demanded.

"I-I- uhhhhh said she feels the same?" Yuri winced slightly. She knew she was caught.

Taeyeon tried to remain calm as her pulse began to race. She exhaled slowly and looked directly into Yuri's eyes.

"Tell me what's going on and don't you dare lie to me. As your friend, you know I don't deserve that," she said in a serious tone.

"I'm so sorry, Tae!" Yuri gushed as she rushed over to Taeyeon's side. "I just wanted to help you out, it was supposed to be a one-time thing. I didn't think it would turn into something more. If I had known, I wouldn't have set it up," she pleaded.

Taeyeon stood up and began to pace back and forth.

"So, help me understand this. Is there a hotline?"

Yuri was scared to answer, but knew she had to be completely honest. "No."

"And the person I talked to is…?"

"She's my cousin's friend," Yuri confessed. "She's our age but goes to another school."

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Taeyeon fumed as she stopped in front of Yuri.

"But it helped, right? And now the both of you like each other. Isn't that great?" she said, hoping it would calm her down.

"I thought I was talking to a complete stranger! And now….I don't know whether I should be upset or embarrassed. Maybe you should just go," Taeyeon said quietly, her back facing Yuri.

"Tae, please. Let's talk about this. I can call Tiffany and-"

Without turning around, she cut Yuri off.

"I can't deal with this right now. I just want to be alone. Please."

"O-okay, I understand," Yuri said as she walked to the door. "I'm sorry for hurting you, Tae. If you're going to be mad at someone, be mad at me. I was the one that asked Tiffany to do this so please don't take it out on her. I've already managed to break one heart. I know I have no right to say this, but please don't break another."

With that, Yuri closed the door behind her.

Alone in her room, Taeyeon crawled onto her bed, her mind still racing.

A part of her wished Tiffany was nothing more than just a voice on a sex chat line, but a growing part of her held onto the hope that she could have a real chance with Tiffany.

Tormented by her conflicting feelings, she flung the covers over her head and eventually drifted to sleep.

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me on such short notice," Taeyeon said with a small smile as she looked across the table.

"No problem," Tiffany replied, returning a smile.

Finally meeting face to face, Taeyeon was in complete awe.

Aside from her sparkling eyes that seemed to disappear when she smiled, Tiffany was absolutely stunning.

"Not even close to what I imagined," Taeyeon said under her breath.

"What did you say?" Tiffany asked as she glanced up from the menu.

"Oh, I was just talking to myself. So, why did you want to meet here? I thought we would go somewhere more private to talk," she said nervously as she twisted her napkin in a knot.

"Well, we have to eat, right? I just thought we could take care of two things at the same time," Tiffany said with another smile.

Taeyeon felt her face growing hot.

"I guess you're right," she said with a sheepish grin.

She glanced at the table and realized the waiter had brought their food.

"I'm starving," Tiffany exclaimed with a devious grin which made Taeyeon feel uneasy.

She looked over at Tiffany's plate and noticed she didn't touch her food at all.

"Why don't we starting eating-" she said before feeling something brush against her leg. When she looked down, she saw Tiffany kneeling in front of her. She placed a finger to her lips as if telling Taeyeon not to say anything.

Before she could protest, Tiffany seemed to disappear back under the table.

"Tiffany, I don't know what you're trying to do, but I think it would be a good idea if you went back to your seat and OHHH!" Taeyeon practically jumped out of her chair when she felt warm hands rubbing her penis through her pants.

"Tiffany," Taeyeon whispered, lowering her head as she lifted the tablecloth that hid Tiffany from view. "What are you-HOLY FUCK!" Taeyeon shouted, suddenly felt something warm and wet engulf her hardening erection.

She glanced nervously around the restaurant. To her relief, no one took notice of her outburst or the lewd act that was taking place under the table.

"Tiffany," Taeyeon said with more urgency. "You should….really….stop…doing….that," Taeyeon said with little conviction as she slumped down in her chair and closed her eyes.

She couldn't see Tiffany, but she didn't care as the other girl continued to slide her now fully erect member in and out of her mouth. Taeyeon shuddered slightly when she felt the cool A/C air glide against the exposed part of her penis, which was now completely drenched in Tiffany's saliva.

Gripping the table tighter, she could feel her release was close.

Almost reaching her peak, she was interrupted by a low voice.

"Excuse me, miss. Are you okay?"

Her eyes flew open to see the restaurant waiter standing next to her.

"I'm f-f-fine," Taeyeon managed to squeak out as she snuck one hand under the table, trying to get Tiffany to stop.

To her horror, Tiffany seemed to pick up her pace instead.

"Shit, Tiffany. I'm going to c-cu…."

Her eyes instantly flew open as she quickly sat up in a cold sweat, her boxers soaked with semen.

"Shit…" Taeyeon cursed to herself.

When she finally calmed down, she reached for her phone.

She took a deep breath and began to dial.

"Hi, it's Taeyeon. Can we meet?"


	60. Dirty Hotline III

"Thanks for agreeing to meet me." Taeyeon couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu as she stood in front of Tiffany.

"You're welcome," Tiffany answered with a cheesy smile. "Should we go inside? It's getting a little cold out here."

"Okay," Taeyeon said a bit timidly as she followed Tiffany into the restaurant.

Once they were seated, Tiffany kept stealing glances at Taeyeon as they looked over the menu. Taeyeon noticed and smiled to herself.

"Sooooo….have you been here before?" Taeyeon asked as she took a sip of water.

"No, this is my first time. I heard the food here is amazing and it's close to the both of us so I thought it would be a good place to meet," Tiffany rambled on enthusiastically.

Taeyeon couldn't help but stare at Tiffany's lips when she spoke. Wondering if they were as soft as they looked, she was abruptly brought out of her reverie when she heard Tiffany say her name.

"Do you know what you want to order?" she asked as she covered her mouth, muffling a giggle.

A waiter had arrived to take their order and was standing over her with a slightly irritated look.

"Yes!" Taeyeon exclaimed as she closed the menu. "I'll have what she's having."

The waiter nodded and walked off while Tiffany let out another giggle.

"What's so funny?" Taeyeon asked in a serious tone before cracking a smile.

"You're cute," Tiffany said with a smile that made her eyes disappear just like in her dream. As images of it came flooding back, Taeyeon's stomach began to tighten and her pulse quickened.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany asked with concern.

Not wanting to say the real reason for her uneasiness, she blurted out, "I know you lied about working at a sex chat hotline."

Tiffany was caught off guard by Taeyeon's sudden statement. "You probably want an explanation and you deserve one-"

"But I don't care about that anymore," Taeyeon interrupted. "I didn't call you because I wanted an explanation. I...wanted to see you," she couldn't help but look down, her face feeling warm.

"The truth is, I've been waiting for you to call me. After we talked that night, I couldn't stop thinking about you. I must sound crazy right now," Tiffany said as she averted her eyes, placing both hands over her cheeks which were turning pink.

Taeyeon looked up in surprise.

"That doesn't sound crazy at all," she said before pausing to swallow the lump that had formed in her throat. "I-I enjoyed talking to you and thought we had a real connection. I'm not mad. I'm just glad we finally met face to face," she finished with a smile.

"I couldn't agree more," Tiffany said as she smiled brightly.

Feeling a sense of relief, Taeyeon was about to mention her dream, when the waiter appeared with their food.

"I'm starving! Let's eat!" Tiffany exclaimed with an excitement in her voice.

Deciding her confession could wait, Taeyeon smiled and nodded.

Thoroughly enjoying each other's company, Tiffany laughed a little too much at something Taeyeon said and a piece of pasta fell to the floor.

"Oh no, my pasta! It's alive!" Tiffany joked, making Taeyeon laugh out loud.

"I should pick it up and-"

Tiffany was about to lean down when Taeyeon had the sudden urge to stop her.

"No, don't!" she yelled as she stood up, placing her hands over her crotch.

"What are you doing?" Tiffany asked with a confused look.

To Taeyeon's horror, some customers were looking in her direction. She gave a quick bow and a weak smile before sitting down.

"Okay, you need to tell me what's going on," Tiffany said with concern.

Taeyeon exhaled slowly and closed her eyes.

"I had a dream about you," Taeyeon confessed as her body grew hot thinking about it. She felt her member twitch slightly making her shift uncomfortably in her seat.

"You had a dream about me?" Tiffany asked with raised brows. "What was it about?"

"It's too embarrassing," Taeyeon quickly answered, wishing she didn't say anything at all.

"If it makes you feel any better, I had a dream about you too," Tiffany said looking down at the table.

"Really?" Taeyeon asked as her eyes flew open.

"Really," Tiffany confirmed.

"In my dream, we were enjoying a meal together and then you dropped some food on the floor," Taeyeon said slowly.

"That doesn't sound bad at all." Tiffany was somewhat relieved.

"And then you went under the table and began to….pleasure me," Taeyeon said as she bit her lip, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Oh, I see," was all Tiffany could say.

"Now you know what a perverted person I am," she said as she hung her head in shame. "If you never want to see me again, I understand," she added with a quiver in her voice.

"I must be a pervert too because in my dream, we were…..you know," Tiffany tried to act out what she wanted to say with her hands.

"Knitting? Stringing thread through beads?" Taeyeon said in all seriousness.

"Having sex!" Tiffany nearly shouted. When she realized she said it louder than expected, she quickly covered her mouth and looked around the room.

This caused Taeyeon to burst out laughing as she held her stomach. Her laughter was contagious and Tiffany started to laugh too.

"We're just a bunch of perverts, aren't we?" Taeyeon struggled to say as she wiped a tear.

"I guess so," Tiffany said as she dabbed her eyes with a napkin.

For a moment, they met each other's gaze.

Taeyeon felt her heart skip a beat and pretended to clear her throat.

"Should we get going? I think we may have overstayed our welcome," she said with a laugh.

"Sounds good," Tiffany replied as she stood up to follow Taeyeon outside.

"So…I had fun tonight," Tiffany said finally breaking the silence.

Taeyeon smiled and took hold of the other girl's hand. "I did too."

"So where do we go from here?" Tiffany asked, blushing from the contact.

"Let's start from the beginning. You know, take things slow," she answered tenderly.

"I'd like that," Tiffany said as she held Taeyeon's hand a little tighter.

"Remind me again why you decided to wear a skirt tonight?" Taeyeon asked a bit skeptically.

She thought Tiffany looked pretty sexy in a skirt but didn't think it was appropriate for a movie date.

"I just felt like it," Tiffany said flatly as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from the bucket they were sharing.

"If you get cold, I brought an extra jacket you can use. Just in case," Taeyeon beamed making Tiffany's heart skip a beat.

"You're such a dork," Tiffany said playfully as she rested her hands on Taeyeon's shoulder. "I think that's kind of sexy," she whispered huskily in her ear, causing the other girl to flinch slightly.

"You know, just being me," she said with a nervous laugh as she scooted a little closer to the other seat. Feeling her member suddenly come to life, she tried to shift her focus.

"So what's the movie about?" Taeyeon asked as she glanced around the nearly empty theater.

"Oh, just some action packed movie with a lot of fighting and explosions," Tiffany recited with little enthusiasm.

Taeyeon couldn't figure out why someone who loved romantic comedies would choose an action movie, but she shrugged it off.

Halfway through the movie, Taeyeon got bored and began to steal sideways glances at Tiffany who was in the middle of eating a hot dog. It wasn't the first time she ate one on a date, but for some reason, it looked extra sexy that night. Watching from her peripheral vision, Tiffany would slide the entire length of the hot dog in her mouth before pulling it out slowly and biting just the very tip.

The theater was cold, but Taeyeon's body started to heat up. With her mouth hanging open, she grew increasingly turned on with every agonizing bite. Nearly erect, she shifted nervously in her chair, using the popcorn tub to hide her excitement.

Tiffany knew Taeyeon had been watching and a small smirk formed on her lips.

Just as Taeyeon felt like she was about to cum in her pants, Tiffany finished eating with a satisfied moan. A drop of sweat ran down the side of Taeyeon's face and Tiffany couldn't help but giggle to herself.

Wanting to tease Taeyeon a little more, she leaned over and whispered, "I'm still hungry. Can I have some of your long and thick wiener?"

She placed a hand on Taeyeon's thigh and began to slide it up and down suggestively, making her yelp in surprise.

Firmly holding the popcorn tub over her raging hard on, she reached into a box and fished out a wrapped hot dog.

"H-here. Y-you can have it," Taeyeon stuttered, practically throwing it at Tiffany before jumping out of her seat. Hunched over, she clumsily made her way to the end of the row and headed for the exit.

Once Taeyeon disappeared from view, Tiffany slumped back in her chair with a huff.

A few minutes later, Taeyeon reappeared hard on free.

"Sorry, I had to use the restroom. You know…nature called," she whispered with a fake laugh.

Somewhat upset at Taeyeon for spoiling her fun, she forced her to reach over every time she wanted some popcorn.

After the third time, Tiffany deftly intercepted her hand and with a firm grasp, placed it on her exposed thigh.

"Tiffany, what are you doing?" Taeyeon whispered as she attempted to pull her hand away. The theater wasn't crowded, but there were people sitting close enough to notice what they were doing.

"Touch me," Tiffany whispered hotly in Taeyeon's ear.

"Here," she continued as she led Taeyeon's hand under the side of her skirt, spreading her legs slightly for better access to her exposed core.

"Holy shit, you're not wearing underwear!" Taeyeon almost shouted before Tiffany silenced her with a kiss.

"I need you inside me," Tiffany pleaded with desire.

Taeyeon responded by gently gliding her fingers over Tiffany's wet folds which radiated an intense heat that made her instantly hard. "Fuck," she cursed under her breath.

"Ugh, you feel so damn good," Tiffany moaned, trying to suppress her voice.

With her free hand, Taeyeon reached over and placed her jacket on Tiffany's lap for some privacy.

When Tiffany was ready, Taeyeon slipped a finger inside, eliciting a soft whimper from the other girl as she instinctively closed her eyes.

"Mmmm," Tiffany arched her back as she gripped the arm rests.

"Shit, you're so wet," Taeyeon whispered as she continued to move her finger in and out before adding a second.

Tiffany bit down on her lip, trying to prevent herself from thrusting into Taeyeon's magical fingers. She desperately needed her to go deeper and faster, but didn't want to draw any unnecessary attention.

Taeyeon watched as Tiffany reacted to her every touch. Her expressions were full of raw lust and pure bliss making Taeyeon's member pulse and throb as it strained against her jeans.

Tiffany's breath became erratic and staggered as Taeyeon increased her pace wanting to give Tiffany the sweet release she craved.

Tiffany could barely control herself as she rocked her hips. Her walls pulsed and clenched around Taeyeon's fingers as they continued to slide in and out of her relentlessly.

Through her moans of pleasure, she heard Taeyeon whisper, "I want to taste your cum."

Tiffany was beyond delirious, overwhelmed from the sensations constantly firing throughout her body. With one final thrust, she climaxed, reaching her peak with a low moan. Taeyeon could feel Tiffany's walls begin to relax around her fingers and started to slow down as Tiffany shuddered, riding out the last of her orgasm.

About to pull out, Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon by the wrist and guided her hand out, wanting to taste herself.

"Fuck," Taeyeon uttered as Tiffany's warm mouth engulfed her fingers.

Ready for round two, Tiffany leaned over. To her surprise, Taeyeon pulled back and took hold of her hand, intertwining their fingers together.

"Don't worry about me, let's just enjoy the rest of the movie," Taeyeon whispered softly with a sweet smile.

Tiffany knew she needed her own release, but decided not to fight it and rested her head on Taeyeon's shoulder.

For the rest of the movie, they held hands, never letting go.

After the movie was over, Taeyeon drove Tiffany home, neither of them saying anything the entire way there.

Now standing outside of Tiffany's house, they were still surrounded by the same awkward silence.

"Did you enjoy the movie?" Tiffany said somewhat shyly.

"Yeah, from what I saw it was good," Taeyeon blushed as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"You want to come inside for a little while?" Tiffany asked with a hopeful look.

"It's getting late. I should head back to my dorm room before I get locked out," Taeyeon reasoned with a small smile. "Call you later?"

"You better," Tiffany said as she pulled Taeyeon in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, both of their faces were flushed.

"Good night," Taeyeon said softly as she waved while backing away slowly.

"Good night," Tiffany smiled as she waved back.

After Taeyeon was out of sight, Tiffany went straight to her room and threw herself onto the bed with a groan.

Back in her room, Taeyeon lazily removed her shoes and jacket before slipping out of her confining jeans. She flung herself onto the bed and looked up at the ceiling, replaying what happened earlier. As she began to drift off to sleep, a loud knock on the door caused her to jump out of bed.

All of a sudden, the person began to bang on the door with urgency. Not wanting to be reported for having an after hours visitor, Taeyeon quickly opened the door without turning on the light.

To her surprise, she was me with soft lips on her own as she was forced backward, soft hands wrapping around her neck.

Her mystery visitor continued to kiss her passionately until she stumbled onto her bed.

"Taeyeon…" the mysterious person said breathlessly.

She could faintly make out their features.

"Tiffany?" Taeyeon said in a half daze.

"I wanted to properly thank you for tonight," Tiffany said huskily as she removed the coat she was wearing, revealing a low cut lacy black bra and matching thong. The moonlight seemed to illuminate her body, accentuating every line and curve.

Taeyeon gulped nervously. Her mind went blank as blood rushed to her very erect penis which strained against her boxers.

In response, Tiffany licked her lips with a grin. "Shall we begin?"


	61. Dirty Hotline IV

"T-Tiffany," Taeyeon stuttered. "I-I don't think this is a good idea," she reasoned while trying to keep her eyes from roaming over Tiffany's nearly naked body.

"I would believe you, but little Tae doesn't seem to agree," she said with a smirk as she came closer.

Before Taeyeon could respond, Tiffany knelt down and began to stroke the outline of her penis as it strained against her boxers.

"Uggghhh," Taeyeon moaned in response.

"Do you want me to stop?" Tiffany whispered hotly in Taeyeon's ear, running her hand agonizingly slow over her entire length.

"N-No," Taeyeon struggled to say as her pulse began to race.

"Then kiss me," Tiffany almost demanded.

Taeyeon responded by pulling her close, capturing the other girl's lips in a fierce kiss.

Caught by surprise, Tiffany let out a muffled moan as she began to stroke Taeyeon faster.

"Tiffany…slow…down..I-I'm…going to…c-cum….," Taeyeon barely managed in-between breaths.

Tiffany leaned over and licked her ear before whispering huskily, "I want to taste you."

Sending Taeyeon over the edge, she released her load into her boxers with a low growl.

Feeling Taeyeon's member twitch and spasm in her hand, Tiffany tightened her grip while slowing her pace as if trying to squeeze every bit of cum out of Taeyeon.

Quickly disposing of the girl's tank top and bra, Tiffany hooked her fingers around the waistband of Taeyeon's boxers, sliding it down with a smirk.

"Tiffany…don't," Taeyeon protested slightly.

Tiffany's breath hitched when she saw Taeyeon's penis, half erect and covered in semen.

"Look at what a big mess you made," Tiffany said licking her lips. "I guess I'll have to clean it up myself," she added with a wink.

"Holy…SHIT!" Taeyeon nearly jumped off the bed when she felt Tiffany's warm tongue make contact with the tip of her penis. Her head began to throb as Tiffany licked every inch of her.

"Mmm…bittersweet," Tiffany commented while running her tongue up and down Taeyeon's hardened member.

When she finished, Taeyeon was almost fully erect.

"My, my. For someone who protests a lot, you sure don't show it," she said with a smirk as she stood up.

Taeyeon silently watched as Tiffany slowly removed her bra, revealing perfectly round breasts. Tossing it aside, she twisted her fingers around her thong and slid it down over her hips and thighs before letting it fall carelessly to the floor.

Tiffany's naked perfection made her completely hard. Some precum had leaked out, an indication she wanted it just as bad as Tiffany did.

Tiffany walked over and sat next to Taeyeon. Gently massaging her thigh, she whispered, "Tell me what you want me to do."

"I want you to….ride me," Taeyeon said softly.

Without a word, Tiffany stood up and straddled Taeyeon, placing both hands on her shoulders. Staring into each other's eyes, Tiffany slowly lowered herself onto Taeyeon. Taking nearly all of her length, Tiffany shuddered as it slid past her sensitive walls.

"Fuck," Taeyeon cursed under her breath, feeling the wetness of Tiffany's core as it clenched and pulsated around her member.

"Fuck," Tiffany mirrored, feeling Taeyeon's hardness as it seemed to graze every nerve, sending shockwaves through her body.

As they kissed passionately, Tiffany began to move her hips in a circular motion, creating a swirling effect around Taeyeon's penis.

"Mmmmm," Taeyeon moaned. In response, she began to thrust her hips up with urgency, forcing her member deeper as their bodies moved in rhythm.

"Shit!" Tiffany screamed as she broke their kiss. Panting, she said breathlessly, "I'm so close, baby."

With an insatiable need to bring Tiffany to orgasm, Taeyeon forced her hips down as she raised her own, maximizing each thrust to its fullest.

"Cum for me," Taeyeon whispered as she increased her pace.

Feeling Taeyeon's rock hard cock pushing further inside, Tiffany arched her back, her breasts in full view inviting Taeyeon to suck on an erect nipple. Eliciting sounds of unadulterated lust, her facial expressions became more erotic with every thrust.

Feeling every nerve and muscle in her core tense up, Tiffany climaxed hard with a loud moan, her cum coating Taeyeon's penis. Riding out the last of Tiffany's orgasm, Taeyeon was about to pull out when Tiffany wrapped her arms around her waist and flipped both of them over with Taeyeon still inside.

"Where do you think you're going?" Tiffany said as she held Taeyeon firmly on top of her. "I want you to fill me with your cum," she whispered seductively which turned Taeyeon on even more.

With a grunt, she grabbed Tiffany's arms and pinned them above her head. Holding her firmly by her wrists, Taeyeon began to rock her hips as jolts of electricity seemed to course through her veins, sending her body into overdrive.

Her breath became ragged as she ravished Tiffany's body, making her writhe in ecstasy.

"You feel so fucking good. I'm going to cum so hard," Tiffany growled as she tightened her grip on the other girl's shoulders, her nails digging deeper into Taeyeon's skin.

"I-I'm c-c…" Taeyeon's voice was strained.

"I'm cuming!" Tiffany screamed before Taeyeon silenced her with a kiss as both of them reached mind blowing orgasms.

Her penis twitched inside of Tiffany, releasing the last of its seed. Taeyeon began to stagger her movements as they rode out the last waves of their climax together.

With a deep exhale, Taeyeon slowly pulled out of Tiffany and rolled onto her back with a look of satisfaction. Both of their bodies were covered in a sheen of sweat and fluids.

Tiffany turned to lie on her side. Resting her head on her hand, she lightly trailed a finger over Taeyeon's stomach.

"That was amazing. You were amazing," Taeyeon said softly as she caught Tiffany's gaze.

"I've been wanting this for so long," Tiffany whispered with a smile.

"I know. You even dreamt about it," Taeyeon joked.

"Look who's talking!" she said, playfully slapping her on the shoulder. "But I'm glad we had a chance to get to know each other. If it wasn't for Yuri and her crazy plan, none of this would have happened."

"I'll be sure to thank her the next time I see her," Taeyeon said as she leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Tiffany's lips.

"So...you ready for another round?" Taeyeon asked with a grin.

"Down, girl," Tiffany fended her off with a laugh. "You know I would love to keep going, but I have class tomorrow."

"I guess we had enough fun for one night," Taeyeon said as she blushed a little. "Let's get some sleep," she added, wrapping her arms around Tiffany, who in turn buried her face into the crook of Taeyeon's neck.

Hearing birds chirping, Tiffany stirred slightly before her eyes flew open. She felt her walls tighten accompanied by a dull ache between her legs, a clear sign she was aroused.

She glanced down and saw Taeyeon at the foot of the bed, her face hovering between her legs.

"Good morning~" Taeyeon sing-songed with a smile as she began to trace circles up and down her inner thigh.

"Shit, Taeyeon...mmm...what are you...doing?" Tiffany asked still half-awake as chills ran through her body.

"You were sleeping peacefully and then I heard you moan my name. I thought waking you up this way would be fun," she said while gliding her fingers lazily over the curves of Tiffany's thighs, inching closer to the place Tiffany craved her touch the most.

"I should go. My class starts soon and I need..." Tiffany struggled to speak, her voice still hoarse from the night before.

"Need what?" Taeyeon questioned deviously as she blew softly against Tiffany's exposed core, making her head spin with intoxication.

"I need you to fuck me," Tiffany responded with an almost animalistic growl.

Given the green light, Taeyeon dipped her head down and slowly licked the center of Tiffany's pink folds.

"Ohhh..." Tiffany moaned with arousal.

She could feel Taeyeon's hot breath brush over her most sensitive area, making her shudder in response as goosebumps flared across her skin.

"Please...Taeyeon."

Hearing Tiffany say her name with so much desire, Taeyeon couldn't hold back any longer. With one hand holding Tiffany's inner thigh in place, she entered Tiffany, her tongue sliding in with ease.

"You're so wet..." Taeyeon said before viciously attacking her center, her tongue expertly darting in and out as Tiffany rocked her hips with a guttural moan.

"Oh yes, yes. Fuck, that feels good," she said in ecstasy as she grabbed one of her breasts, kneading it with intensity.

Fueled by Tiffany's sounds of pleasure, Taeyeon began to swirl her tongue, probing deeper into every crevice before stimulating her swollen clit which sent Tiffany over the edge.

"Nnnnggghhhh," Tiffany uttered as she climaxed. Her intense orgasm caused her hips to lift up off the bed, her body twitching with every spasm and tingling with sensitivity.

With one last lick, Taeyeon made her way next to Tiffany and gave her a quick peck on the lips.

"How is it possible that you can make me feel this way?" Tiffany said breathlessly as her chest heaved up and down.

"You know, just being me," Taeyeon said with a shrug before cracking a smile.

"I think I created a monster," Tiffany said with a laugh.

"You were the one that brought it out of me," Taeyeon remarked.

Tiffany flashed a devilish grin.

"You mean, brought it up for you," she answered back.

"You're such a pervert!" Taeyeon exclaimed as she went in for a hug.

"Look who's talking," Tiffany said, noticing Taeyeon's hard on poking out from underneath the blanket.

"Actually, there's a position I wanted to try with you," Taeyeon confessed shyly.

"Oh really now?" Tiffany said as she rolled over onto Taeyeon, placing kisses around her neck as she purposely moved up and down, constantly rubbing against Taeyeon's fully engorged member.

"Tiffany..." Taeyeon whispered as her hands roamed over Tiffany's body.

As things were starting to heat up, Tiffany glanced at the clock and nearly jumped off of Taeyeon, leaving her flustered and aroused.

"Shit, I'm going to be late!" Tiffany yelled as she frantically grabbed what little clothes she came with before throwing on her coat. She was about to run out the door when she stopped and turned to see Taeyeon sitting there in a daze.

"We'll try that position later on tonight, I promise," she said with a wink before disappearing from view.

Hearing the door close, Taeyeon slumped back down, placing her hands behind her head as she looked up at the ceiling with a sigh.

Suddenly, she heard a girl's voice causing her to sit up in a panic.

"Is having sex all you guys do?" Yuri said as she shielded her eyes from Taeyeon's erection.

"Yuri!" Taeyeon exclaimed, throwing a pillow over her crotch.

"Sorry for stopping by unannounced. I caught Tiffany on the way out and she let me in," Yuri said through covered eyes.

"It's safe, you can look now. We were enjoying some alone time before she had to rush off to class," Taeyeon said with a blush.

"I just wanted to apologize again and make sure we're cool," Yuri said lightly.

"Yeah, we are. Tiffany and I talked about it last night and we both came to the conclusion that we wouldn't have met if it wasn't for you. And I just wanted to say thank you," Taeyeon said with a smile and outstretched arms.

"You're welcome. And why don't we save that hug for another time, yeah?" Yuri added with a laugh.

"Right," Taeyeon said sheepishly remembering her current condition.

"I guess I'll be going then," Yuri said with a wave.

"Okay, I'll text you later. The three of us should hang out," Taeyeon replied as Yuri turned to leave.

"Sounds good. Oh and I almost forgot. If you need help relieving your current issue, I have a number you can call!" Yuri said with a lecherous laugh as she ran for the door.

"Yah, Kwon Yuri!" Taeyeon shouted as she threw a pillow in her direction.


	62. Working Out

"Why did you want to meet here?" Tiffany asked as she looked around a crowded campus gym. "When you told me to wear sweats and bring a change of clothes, I thought we would be doing a different kind of exercise," she said with a slight smirk.

"Can't you keep it in your pants for one minute?" Taeyeon teased as she captured Tiffany in her arms, giving her a quick peck on the lips. "Please workout with meee," Taeyeon begged with a pout.

Looking into her puppy dog eyes, Tiffany couldn't refuse.

"Okay, fine," she said giving in. "But I better not see you checking out my butt or anything. If you want me to workout with you, you have to be serious," Tiffany said with little conviction as she broke their hug.

She folded her arms across her chest for emphasis letting Taeyeon know she meant business.

"Yes, ma'am," Taeyeon said with a mock salute. "I promise to keep it in my pants, but I make no promises for my hands or eyes," she finished with a grin.

"Hurry up and do something before I change my mind," she said with a laugh as she placed her hands on Taeyeon's shoulders, pushing the girl from behind.

"Why don't we start with some bench presses," Taeyeon said eagerly. "Look, a station just opened up!" she exclaimed as she rushed over.

After claiming she knew nothing about weights or lifting them, Taeyeon offered to go first. Finishing a set, Tiffany felt slightly aroused watching Taeyeon's arm muscles flex and contract.

"I must admit, that was pretty sexy. The way you grunted and thrusted like that made me relive some things we did earlier in bed," she said with a wink.

"Tiffany, focus," Taeyeon said in a somewhat serious tone, trying to keep it together while she had Tiffany lie down under the bar.

"So you're going to hold the bar with a firm grip about shoulder distance apart," Taeyeon instructed.

"I'm pretty good at handling long and hard rods so this should be easy." Tiffany's sexual innuendos were starting to get to Taeyeon.

With a loud gulp, she swallowed a large knot that had formed in her throat.

"S-So what you want to do is l-lower the bar slowly all the way down to your breast, I mean chest! Your chest before p-pushing back up, keeping it as level as possible," Taeyeon stuttered as she started to feel her face grow hot.

Tiffany was thoroughly amused at the effect she had on her cinnamon roll.

After a few boring reps, Tiffany decided to have a little more fun with Taeyeon.

Even though the bar wasn't heavy, Tiffany pretended she was getting tired and began to let out soft moans, each one sounding more sexual than the one before.

"Tiffany, what are you doing?" Taeyeon whispered, glancing around nervously as she hovered above.

"I'm not doing anything. The bar is getting heavy, that's all," she said rather innocently.

Finishing her set, she let out a few more breathy moans, just loud enough for Taeyeon to hear before sitting up.

Tiffany couldn't help but giggle once she saw a faint outline of Taeyeon's penis pressing slightly against her sweats. Taeyeon fidgeted, trying to make some micro adjustments without drawing attention to herself.

"Seeing your dickprint makes me so horny," Tiffany whispered seductively as she leaned closer, her hot breath tickling Taeyeon's ear.

Taeyeon shuddered as her penis twitched in response.

"Why don't we move onto something else!" she squeaked, her voice cracking in the process as she grabbed her bag and hurried off completely flustered.

Finally catching up to Taeyeon, she saw her standing in front of two treadmills.

"I thought we could get in some cardio," she said with a nervous laugh. "Too much pent up energy," she mumbled.

"I know another way we can burn some energy," Tiffany teased as her hand reached for Taeyeon's crotch.

Taeyeon stopped Tiffany's wandering hand with a yelp.

"Why are you so horny right now? You keep turning everything I say into something sexual," Taeyeon said with a huff, mostly due to her sexual frustration.

"Okay, I'm sorry. To be honest, I didn't want to be here tonight so I thought I would have some fun teasing you. I promise I'll behave," she said with a smile as she pulled Taeyeon in for a quick kiss.

"Apology accepted. Now let's work up a real sweat!" Taeyeon shouted with excitement.

A few minutes into their workout, Tiffany became quiet, completely focused on her run as she began to work up a real sweat. She even tied her hair up which Taeyeon found incredibly sexy.

Taeyeon was sweating too, but for an entirely different reason. Tiffany's soft yet heavy breathing and the smell of her sweat mixed with traces of perfume made her think of sex. Imaging being on top of her as she slid in and out achingly slow drove her insane. Tiffany's breasts, although covered, provided just enough visual stimulation to send her into a lustful trance.

With adrenaline coursing through her body and blood pumping in her veins, she slowed down as her member began to throb. Turning off the machine, she waved at Tiffany to get her attention.

"I think…I need a cold shower," Taeyeon said shyly as she looked down.

Tiffany followed her eyes to Taeyeon's noticeable arousal.

"Oh," she said with a hint of amusement in her voice. "Did I do that?" she asked feigning ignorance.

Taeyeon nodded.

"I guess we should go and take care of that," she said with a wink, taking hold of Taeyeon's hand as they made their way to the lockers.

To Tiffany's surprise and Taeyeon's relief, there was no one around.

"I want to do you right here and now," Taeyeon grunted with a dominance that made Tiffany's core tighten.

Engaged in a battle of lips and tongues, they hungrily stripped each other without breaking contact.

Grinding against each other, sweat mixed with sweat as their bodies became one.

In their throes of ecstasy, Taeyeon quietly slipped a hand into Tiffany's thong. Instinctively, she parted her legs as Taeyeon inserted a finger past wet folds. A soft moan escaped her lips. Falling into Taeyeon, she wrapped her arms around her neck for support.

Hungry for more, Taeyeon pinned Tiffany against the row of lockers. Ready to claim her body, she lazily pulled out before muffled voices forced them apart.

"Shit!" Tiffany shouted in frustration.

Thinking fast, Taeyeon grabbed their towels and pulled Tiffany toward the showers.

Taking shelter in an empty stall, they were quickly surrounded by idle chatter and running water.

Taeyeon held Tiffany closer, her erection poking the other girl in the thigh.

"How can you still be excited at a time like this?" Tiffany whispered in disbelief.

"I don't know. It feels kind of thrilling, actually. The possibility of being caught at any moment, it's a turn on," she answered with a grin.

"Since we're stuck in here for a while, why don't I turn on the shower so you can turn off," Tiffany said with a small laugh.

As warm water sputtered out and cascaded over them, Taeyeon suddenly wrapped her arms around Tiffany's waist, pulling her close.

"Make love to me," Taeyeon whispered as she ran her hands sensually up and down Tiffany's body, her thigh purposely rubbing against Tiffany's core.

"Someone will hear us," Tiffany lightly protested as she closed her eyes.

Taeyeon smirked.

"How about we make a bet? The first one to make a sound loses and will have to do whatever the winner wants. Deal?" she said as she continued to press into Tiffany sending her into overdrive.

"O-Okay," Tiffany said slowly as her face twisted with pleasure.

Fueled by a newfound desire, Taeyeon captured Tiffany's lips in a fierce kiss. Rocking her hips, Taeyeon's erection grazed the outer walls of Tiffany's core as if requesting access inside.

Taking matters into her own hands, Tiffany reached down and grabbed Taeyeon's length causing her to jump in surprise. She was about to moan when she remembered their bet.

Straining to control her raging hormones, Taeyeon helplessly watched Tiffany guide her member inside, shuddering from the feeling of Tiffany's warmth as it consumed her completely.

For a moment they remained still, connected in the most intimate way, staring intently into each other's eyes.

Wanting a little payback, Taeyeon lifted Tiffany's leg and wrapped it around her waist as she thrusted once, hard and deep. Even as Tiffany's eyes went wide with mouth agape, she was still able to suppress her voice; however, the sudden stimulation seemed to be too much of a shock as her body fell limp. Taeyeon took notice and lifted her up as she continued to thrust into Tiffany, her back sliding against the hard wall.

In full view, Tiffany's heaving breasts enticed Taeyeon. With a grin, she lightly sucked and nibbled on each nipple, increasing the intensity of their love making. Tiffany responded by tightening her legs around Taeyeon's waist, clinging to her neck as she swallowed cries of pleasure while slowly being driven closer to orgasm.

Feeling Taeyeon go deeper than before, Tiffany's muscles tensed, her nerves beginning to tingle and fire off tiny pulses.

Taeyeon was close, but she knew Tiffany was closer as her walls tightly clenched around her member. Wanting to hear Tiffany scream her name, she alternated her movements, sliding in and out at varying angles while constantly rubbing against Tiffany's swollen clit.

Filled completely and delirious with a euphoric high, Tiffany held her breath before moaning Taeyeon's name as she orgasmed. Hearing Tiffany cry out with so much desire, Taeyeon came hard with a low growl.

Still holding Tiffany up, Taeyeon slowed down her rhythm allowing the both of them to recover from their intense climaxes.

With the water still running, they finished their shower before sneaking out with muffled giggles.

Fully dressed and refreshed, they stood outside in the cool night air.

"So that was fun," Taeyeon said with a blush as she rubbed the back of her neck.

"Definitely different. Where is the real Taeyeon and what did you do to her?" Tiffany joked.

"So…you probably don't remember, but I had mentioned there was a s-e-x position I wanted to try. I thought it would be hot doing it standing up," Taeyeon confessed sheepishly. "I came up with a plan to have the both of us work up a sweat first, followed by some mutual flirting, and then finish what we started in the bedroom. But I never dreamed we would end up doing it in a public place."

"Well we did! I can't believe you planned this!" Tiffany shouted as she slapped her on the shoulder. "You know how much I enjoy teasing you and watching you squirm," she said with a sigh.

"You definitely made the flirting part a lot easier," Taeyeon said with a wink.

Every ounce of her wanted to be mad, but she instantly melted when Taeyeon made a cute face.

"I haven't forgive you yet, but a deal's a deal. Since you won, what do you want me to do?" Tiffany asked in defeat.

"I want you….to be my girlfriend. I want us to be us, officially," Taeyeon said with a hopeful smile.

"Of course I will!" Tiffany exclaimed as she lunged into Taeyeon's open arms. "You don't know how long I've been waiting to hear you say that," she said as she snuggled into Taeyeon's neck.

"I'm sorry I kept you waiting," Taeyeon said softly, pulling away just enough to capture Tiffany's lips in a sweet kiss.

Gazing into each other's eyes, they held hands and intertwined their fingers, never wanting to let go. Innocent smiles eventually turned into perverted grins as they both said in unison, "Your place or mine?"


	63. CEO

Taeyeon P.O.V

My name is Kim Taeyeon. I'm the CEO of a famous automobile group that's situated in Seoul, South Korea. At the moment I am on a business trip in the States, in order to promote our newest designs.

However, there is one secret about me that noone despite my already dead parents and I know about. I was born with both gender's genitals, meaning I am technically not a real woman.

For that one reason things like love and sex are pretty difficult topics for me. I mainly go to special clubs and bars where I hook up with random women and sleep with them.

Love in general has never been a topic for me before though and also not relationships...

I just came back to the hotel from another stressful day of promotions. My back and feet hurt like hell from walking and standing around in my heels the whole time.

A sigh escapes my lips when my exhausted body hits the matress. It's actually not that late and so it seems too early to go to bed already.

Maybe I should take a shower first, since I feel pretty sweaty and sticky. I kick out my heels and make my way over to the bathroom.

Once I'm in there I immediately undress from my clothes and go under the shower. Another sigh escapes my lips once the refreshing cool water hits my heated up body.

Aish, my back and feet simply won't start aching! If only I hadn't been so dumb to wear heels the whole day...

After my shower I leave the bathroom again dressed in a bathrobe. I only now notice that my stomach is grumbling madly, since I haven't had the time to eat properly.

Since I am way too exhausted and lazy to go to a restaurant however I decide to order myself something from the room service. I take the menu for the room service that's standing on the table and check what they have to offer.

After a short moment of thought I decide to order some oysters and a bottle of champagne. To be honest I never ate that before, but since this is a five star hotel I figure why not give it a try?

I call the room service and they tell me that my order will arrive in a few minutes. While waiting for the food to arrive I decide to check my mails.

When I take my phone from the table a unremarkable pink business card falls into my hands. Hu, what's this? My interest is caught immediately when it turns out that it is the business card of a massage service.

What a nice coincidence! A massage is just what I need now. I take my phone and dial the number that's written on the card. After a short moment of waiting a friendly female voice says:

"Pink Lotus Massage Salon, Sunny Lee speaking. How may I help you?"

I answer the woman:

"Hello, this is Taeyeon Kim speaking. I'd like to ask, if one of your employees could come to the hotel I stay in, since I would like to take your services."

It is silent for a moment and it sounds like Miss Lee is checking something in her computer and then she tells me:

"You are lucky, Miss Kim. There aren't many costumers at the moment and so one of my employees will be able to come to your place and give you a massage. In which hotel and room are you staying in?"

I tell her the name of the hotel and room number and she tells me that in about half an hour one of her employees will come over here.

I can't wait for that!

A knock on the door can be heard and a male voice calls out:

"Room service!"

I make my way over there and open the door. A young man rolls in a dining car with a cooler where my champagne is standing in and a plate with the oysters.

He raises the cover above the plate and the oysters come to show. I nod my head and tell him:

"Thank you, Sir."

I give him his money with a nice tip and he leaves again silently. After the first try of the food I have to say that it actually is quite tasty along a hint of lemon juice.

I open the bottle of champagne and fill my glass. The taste of the champagne actually goes along quite well with the saltiness of the oysters.

I'm at the moment slurping my last oyster when another knock on the door can be heard. Ah, that must be the massager. I go over to the door, in order to open it for him.

My eyes are widening however when instead a beautiful young woman is standing before me now who's giving me the most radiant eye smile ever.

Fuck! I totally wasn't prepared for this! The woman bows down slightly and introduces herself in a hot dark voice:

"Good evening, Miss Kim. My name is Tiffany Hwang and I'll be at your services tonight."

From the way she said that just now one could totally get the wrong idea about her profession. Aish, my member is hardening already. Why in the world does it have to be a woman anyways?

Back in Korea I always went to male massagers only. Well, I am not in my homecountry after all...

Miss Hwang and I make our way over to the bed and she tells me to undress from my bathrobe and lay down on my belly. She fortunately turns away and acts very discretely so I am able to undress without further complications.

I'm glad that I'd decided before to wear shorts and a bikini top under my bathrobe. Once I am ready I tell her:

"You can turn around now, Miss Hwang. I'm ready."

She does as I told her to and comes over to me. At first she takes some oil on her hands and puts some on my back and then she starts to knead my shoulders.

A groan escapes my lips at the contact and she exclaims at this:

"Your shoulders are so tense, Miss Kim! Look like you really needed this massage. What have you been doing today?"

I heave a sigh and answer her:

"Well, I am the CEO of a famous automobile group that's located in Seoul, South Korea and I am here in the States, in order to promote our new designs.

So, today I spend the whole time walking and standing around for the presentations in my heels. Now my back and feet hurt like hell and I'm extremely exhausted. You can't believe how thankful I am that the card of your massage salon fell into my hands."

She hums in understanding and tells me:

"After what you just told me it is absolutely no wonder that your back and feet hurt like hell now, miss Kim. As beautiful heels might look like they aren't meant to be worn for a whole day, since they cause pain to your feet and back.

Now that I know that I will continue with massaging your legs and feet next, okay?"

I nod my head and at this she makes her way down. While she is walking past me I can't help but to look at her butt. Damn, that's one hell of an ass she got!

Aish, why does she have to tempt me like this? My member is hard as a rock already and begs for attention! However, I simply can't give in to my needs now.

Miss Hwang would most likely be grossed out and call the security. A sigh escapes my lips when her soft hands are massaging my legs ever so gently.

This is by far the hottest massage I ever received and the hottest person that's ever given me one. My heart nearly stops when she tells me:

"Can you turn around, please? I'd like to continue with your front now."

No way in hell! I can't possibly turn around in the state I'm in now. After all I'm only wearing shorts and so it's inavoidable to hide my epic boner from her.

However, it's kinda tempting none the less and she is right. She needs to continue with my front now. I bite my lower lip and prepare to turn around.

It's all, or nothing now. Either she will completely freak out, which is highly possible, or she will be surprised, but accept it. God, who am I trying to fool here?

Of course, she will freak out. No woman I ever met before didn't freak out at first when she find out how I really am. I gulp down heavily and fully turn around.

Tiffany P.O.V

I'm on my way to continue with my massage when I stop in my track however. If I didn't know it any better I'd totally say that she has a bulge in her pants, but that's impossible, right?

After all she is a woman, so how should she have a bulge down there? I try to ignore the odd feeling that's taking over me at this and instead continue my work.

I put some oil on my hands and start to knead her shoulders. My gaze uncoinsciously falls down to her pants and my eyes widen in disbelief once I see the now undeniable bulge that's visible there.

I gulp down heavily and speak up in a hoarse voice:

"M-Miss Kim... Excuse my blunt question, but what's that bulge in your shorts? I'm slightly irritated now. I mean, you are a woman, right?"

My heart nearly stops when she exclaims:

"Fuck it!"

At this she lifts herself up and looks deep into my eyes when she tells me:

"I guess, it's time that I make something clear, since it's not fair to make you believe that I am something that I'm not. That bulge you see there is my penis.

Yes, you heard correctly. I have both a penis and a vagina, since I am in fact not a real woman but an intersex. Since you are a very good-looking woman I can't help but to get a boner. You turn me on so fucking much, miss Hwang!"

Shit! That's one thing I totally didn't expect, but I can't deny the fact that it oddly turns me on none the less. I make my way over to her.

We look deep into each other's eyes and I tell her:

"I totally don't mind that, Miss Kim. Actually, I can't deny that I'm really turned on now..."

She attacks my lips eagerly and a moan escapes my lips once our tongues are engaging each other. Damn, she tastes so amazing!

Once we've parted from our heated kiss she whispers in that hot low voice of hers:

"Show me that hot body of yours, Tiffany!"

I immediately undress and her eyes eagerly follow my every move. Once I'm naked I lay down on the bed and my mouth goes dry when she undresses as well and reveals her extremely hot body.

I can't help but to exclaim:

"Holy Shit!"

That by far is the biggest penis I've ever seen in my life and trust me, I've seen plenty already. Even American men have smaller ones than this epic dick!

My excitement is rising when she whispers in my ear hotly:

"You like what you see, baby?"

I nod my head and answer her:

"Absolutely!"

A moan escapes my lips when she starts to thrust into me. Meanwhile she's eagerly sucking on my neck. I ask her:

"What do you think you're doing there?"

She answers me hotly:

"I'm marking you as my territory, baby!"

A warm feeling spreads inside me at this and I'm so proud that she wants to make me hers! I slap her ass hard in lust once I feel my walls tightening and tell her:

"Faster, please, baby! I want you to do me as rough as possible!"

She immediately complies and we exchange a long passionate kiss. Our bodies shake heavily, as we both cum extremely hard at the same time.

I'm actually surprised at just how much she is cumming. No man I ever slept with was able to cum this hard. She surely isn't like anyone else, but very special. Just right for me actually.

We ride out our incredible orgasms and my heart is beating faster in excitement as she afterwards tells me hotly:

"Turn around for me, baby! Show me that hot ass of yours!"

After she has retreated from inside me I turn around and am now on all fours. To be honest I always loved this position the most and I'm so glad that she asked me for that.

I can't help but to moan out loud when she starts to thrust into my ass really hard. God, how I love her eagerness! This is by far the best sex I've ever had!

Her thrusts become harder by the second and at this I know that she is close already. She sends me completely over the edge when she slaps my ass hard.

I cum as hard as never before and she cums once again extremely hard only seconds. We moan out each other's names in pure ecstasy:

"Taeyeon!"

"Tiffany!"

She carefully retreats herself from inside me and I make my way down on her. Her cheeks are tinting cutely when I tell her softly:

"My my look at that cute pink pussy of yours, Taeyeon-ah! It's begging for attention already. I've never seen such a soaking wet pussy before!"

She whispers:

"P-please don't look at it like this. This is so embarrassing..."

She gasps when I kiss the tip of her cock softly and whisper:

"Aniyo, this isn't embarrassing at all, baby. What would you say, if I'd give you a very special blow job, baby?"

She immediately nods her head eagerly at this. Aigoo, she's really so cute! I swirl my tongue around the tip of her cock slowly and meanwhile dive two of my digits into her already drenched pussy.

A loud moan escapes her lips and I slowly take more and more of her lenght. Meanwhile I curl my fingers inside her pussy and with my other hand I massage her balls. I am a massager after all.

Never knew that my profession could come in so handy one day... God, I'm really such a naughty bitch, it's unbelievable what this woman is turning me into!

However, I enjoy each and every bit of it a lot! Her whole body is shaking heavily and she moans out loud:

"Tiffany, I'm cumming, baby!"

At this my mouth is greeted by yet another huge load of her warm and creamy cum. I eagerly swallow all of it and a delighted sigh escapes my lips, as it's so damn tasty!

I slowly help her ride out her orgasm on her pussy and carefully retreat my fingers from inside her. Her eyes are widening when I take my hand into my mouth and lick her juices from my fingers.

How come she tastes so damn sweet down there? I think I'm officially addicted to her taste and this woman in general! We exchange another long passionate kiss and my cheeks are heating up when she afterwards winks at me and says hotly:

"Now's my time to eat you out, baby!"

At this she makes her way down on me. A loud moan escapes my lips when she eats me out like a pro. Since I'm still very sensitive from my previous orgasms it doesn't take long until my walls are tightening.

My back arches and I moan out in ecstasy:

"Taeyeon, I'm cumming, baby!"

At this I cum harder than ever right into her mouth. She eagerly gulps down all of my juices. I blush madly when she licks her lips and exclaims:

"You taste so fucking delicious, baby!"

We exchange another passionate kiss and afterwards we cuddle into each other's embrace. My head is lying on her chest and she caresses my hair softly.

I whisper:

"I think I'll have to visit my relatives in Seoul more often from now on, in order to be able to meet you more often, since I am already addicted to you, baby!"

She answers me hotly:

"I can only agree with that!"


	64. Reckless

It's afternoon and almost close to evening. 5:30 PM to be exact. In a long but full of mazes road on the top of the mountain where a very nice civilization can be found, two women in their mid-twenties can be seen walking around. Just walking around while holding hands, sometimes giving each other little hugs, short kisses, just talking about nothing in particular and just having the time of their life in viewing and discovering the beautiful view of the mountain structures.

Taeyeon and Tiffany. Two people who found each other from a reckless and un-ethical situation. They started as enemies. But fortunately, here they are now, whispering sweet nothings to each other, helping one another in each one's ups and downs in life, kissing, cuddling and doing much more. Enemies turned lovers and now living in the same roof in Taeyeon's pent house and counting.

The first time that they met each other, they wanted to cut each other's throat. But as the days have passed, they learned that they cannot live without each other.

Taeyeon is a Managing Director in an auto parts and cars' supplies which also sells high quality cars and motorbikes. She grew up learning a lot about car and auto parts, her father taught her. She was raised like a guy so that was one of the reasons for her boyish taste in everything.

Leather jackets, rubber shoes, dark and loose clothing, denim shorts and ponytails. That was her outfit most of the time. The shorts would be a skinny jeans or ripped jeans when she's at work. Her charm can make the other people soaked down everywhere with just her gaze.

She almost looks like a guy if not for her fair complexion, long hair and flawless features. Growing up, she was not just raised as boy, but she is apparently having a guy's unique organ. A shaft. It would be fine if it's small for her to hide but the problem was it's not, cause it's huge. Definitely huge that can beat the real man's one.

This situation forced her to anti-socialize with others. Her former girlfriends got disgusted once they have known her condition. It broke her bigtime. She started cursing herself and the word love at the same time. For her, love doesn 't really exist anymore. It's just a waste of time to love someone so she became a jerk breaking a lot of girls' hearts. That's what she always think and do, not until her former enemy turned the love of her life came. Tiffany Hwang.

Tiffany lives her fair life being a sales consultant in the same company where Taeyeon works. She's still a newbie when they met in a most un-ethical way.

In the elevator.

Taeyeon was sucking someone's face at that time inside when she entered the premises. She doesn't know the other girl for she was just a newly hired employee. Later on, the girl just went out of it like nothing happened just like how Taeyeon fixed her crumpled clothes. When she reached her floor, Taeyeon just smirked at her eye-ing her up and down. Definitely checking her out as the latter bites her lower lip.

From that incident, she declared to herself that she wouldn't ever want to get close to her.

'No way in hell.' That's what she always say to herself.

Taeyeon, just by looking at her like that makes her scared. She's straight as hell when she entered the company. She's not disgusted by a lesbian relationship but she's not fond to be in one also. It's just against her Christian belief.

'A cock for a cat and a cat for a cock.' That's what she always chants for everytime she would be in the same elevator as Taeyeon and her different girls everytime.

One time, there was a miracle when Taeyeon doesn't have any girl with her.

It's new.

Normally, when she's inside the elevator, Taeyeon and some random girl would enter and then starts sucking and groping each other like she doesn't even exists.

'They surely do not know the word privacy and respect.'

She would always thought whenever something like that happens. She just stays quiet and stands far away from Taeyeon. She's too afraid that she'll do something nasty to her since they were alone and Taeyeon doesn't have her random 'slut' for the day.

"What's your name? You're new right?" When Taeyeon asked her, she was startled. That's new. It's her second month in her job and yet the shameless woman suddenly have the guts to ask.

"I'm not talking to someone I don't know." Tiffany coldly say. She just hates it when Taeyeon started looking at her like she's a piece of meat ready to be devoured.

"Taeyeon." She offers her hand but Tiffany didn't get it so Taeyeon moved her hand back down. "You're a snob."

"l definitely have to or else I'll be so bothered by the things you are always doing with some random girl in this elevator." She bravely said and looked at the latter straight in the eyes. "You are shameless."

Taeyeon chuckled and moves dangerously closer to her. It frightens her. Tiffany can feel the woman's breath at the side of her neck.

"Are you by any chance... jealous that you are not the one I'm doing those things with?" Taeyeon smells her neck and she felt the nose grazing on the side of her ears.

"Excuse me? I'm sorry but I'm not interested in girls specially if it's gonna be you." She exclaimed but didn't moved her head to look at the other girl. She's afraid that if she does, they'll accidentally kiss each other.

"Ooh.. straight?" Taeyeon mocks. "l heard that a lot of times. Rebond chemical ingredients are afraid of me. Do you know why?" She smells her hair.

"No."

"Because everytime I gets closer, the straight ones always bends for good." Taeyeon pinned her on the elevator wall.

"W-what the... Let go of me! You sick bast—mp!" She was silenced with a soft pair of lips. That was her first kiss.

That encounter made Tiffany very mad. Her first kiss was stolen by a fucking woman.

Great. Just great.

When the elevator opens, they walked in different paths with Tiffany huffing in anger and with Taeyeon smiling like an idiot plus a beautifully imprinted hand mark on her face.

"Totally worth it." She grins.

That starts their war.

Taeyeon bugs her everytime. The random girls doesn't exists anymore for she's the new 'apple of the eye' of the devil woman.

From time to time quarrelling, to almost breaking the latter's neck for good. It has been her routine everyday. Not until that day comes.

"Not right now please..." Tiffany heard Taeyeon's voice. She just entered the seemingly empty bathroom.

"Why the hell do you have to be so fucking gorgeous today. Now I'm in pain." A groan.

Tiffany moves closer to the stall. She's not that evil to let someone suffer from pain. Even if it's her enemy.

"Uh..."

"Hello? Evil Tae? Are you in pa—" Tiffany opens the stall and what she saw made her stop from talking.

Jaws dropped. Eyes popped out.

Silence.

…

"Tae... I can't see a trashcan anywhere. Where should I throw this?" Tiffany clings onto Taeyeon's arms. An empty can

"Just throw it somewhere secluded."

"But that's not right." She objects.

"Give it to me." She threw it away. "There. It's gone." Taeyeon grins.

"If some locals saw you, we'll be in trouble." Tiffany said.

"They can't catch me. I'll hide under your dress." "pervert!" "You love this pervert Fany."

"Ugh. You are damn right. Let's get inside your car."

"You are going to let me hide under your dress?" Taeyeon stated in her puppy look.

"If you gets in first, you can."

And with that, Taeyeon dashed her way inside the car leaving her girlfriend laughing.

It doesn't even take three seconds when Tiffany closed the door and she's already on her back with Taeyeon's face in between her legs sniffing hard.

"Ah.. Tae.. let me get a better position first—ooh.." She adjust her position and lay perfectly on the reclined seat.

Tiffany was wearing a dress so getting the full access in her precious treasure wasn't that hard for Taeyeon. In a split of seconds, her panty was already in Taeyeon 's backseat.

"l love you Fany. Your pussy smells and tastes good.. hmm.. I don't mind having you for my meals." Taeyeon lapped her inner thigh in a fast speed that makes the black haired woman moan in pleasure.

"Ahh.. T-tae your tongue is incredible.. ohh.." Tiffany muttered as her girlfriend continues her eating spree. Eat all you can.

Taeyeon doubles her speed and enters two of her fingers making Tiffany groan from the sensation. The fingers thrust faster and faster while her mouth was kept busy with the moaning woman's clit. Biting, sucking, lapping repeatedly.

"Fuck.. it feels so good Tae.. I love you.. Oh my God don't stop! Suck it—ahh.. uhm.." Tiffany was a moaning mess gripping on Taeyeon's hair as she rides her face.

With the last hard thrust and suck, Tiffany came and that goes Taeyeon's favorite drink. A cum filled pussy.

"Uhngg.. I love you baby. Ahh.." Taeyeon moaned after cleaning her girlfriend's cunt. Seeing it's blushing and pulsating bundle of joy made her hidden monster twitch even though it's already as hard as a rock.

After calming down, Tiffany sat properly and moved closer to the visible bulge on Taeyeon's jeans to free her favorite monster. Upon pulling down the pants, 'Yeonie' sprang out greeting her proudly and standing. Her precious a-inches monster who grows 9 to 9 and a half inches more when it gets angry.

"Ahh..." Taeyeon groaned. The pain finally reduced.

"Hi Yeonie! We meet again- Let's go on for a long time!" Tiffany beamed as she holds the base of the shaft.

Taeyeon closed her eyes as Tiffany gripped her cock harder.

"Oh my... Fany.. yes baby.. suck it harder. Yea-ooh.." Taeyeon moaned as she holds Tiffany's head which was bobbing up and down.

Just feeling her lover's hot mouth engulfing her junior makes her eyes roll back from the sensation. Her head throws back when Tiffany's tongue swirl around its tip and sucked it harder trying to get her milk spilling out.

"F-fany come on... I wanna be inside y-you.." Taeyeon breathlessly said and the black haired girl willingly complies.

Taeyeon's member was so hard that it pains her to reach her release. She desperately needs it more than anything right now.

Tiffany moves and adjusts her position on Taeyeon's lap. She was facing her. She was about to let the twitching dick enter her waiting hole when she saw a big angry man going their direction while holding the side of his face and an empty can that looks very familiar to her.

"F-fany... come on don't tease me. It hurts... ahh.." Taeyeon tried to hump her woman but she moved away. Only the tip got the connection. A very fast connection then it gone making her groan. Her dick is standing proudly with the tip turning red and the veins were visible.

"Tae. Can you drive?"

"S-sure. Just sit on me and I'm willing to do the rest." She breathlessly said. Desperation can be heard through her voice.

"Tae not that kind of driving! I mean can you drive cause I think we are in troubl—"

•blag•

"Open this damn window! You don't know how it hurts to be hit by a fucking can! I'm going to teach you a lesson you motherfucker!" The huge man shouted as he continues hitting their car and sometimes kicking it. "Get out!"

Taeyeon doesn't know what's happening. All that she can think of was her twitching member and her release. It hurts a lot.

Tiffany was scared by the man.

"Tae! Can you drive—" *blag• "Get the fuck out!"

Taeyeon tried to hold his cock and pump it faster and faster but it was not enough. She can't reach her climax. She's getting delirious because of the pain.

•blag•

"Tae! Let's change seats come on! I'll drive! Taeyeon!" She shouted but Taeyeon keeps on pumping her shaft and didn't even glance at her. Her mouth open.

It's a good thing that their car was heavily tinted so the man can't really see them.

• blag•

"Taeyeon! We're in trouble! Come on get a grip of yourself!"

Seeing the man walks away and started moving closer with a bat on his hands, Tiffany was left with no choice. She needs to drive even if Taeyeon was sitting at the driver's seat.

"Taeyeon! Hold me. I'm gonna drive."

And with that, she started the engine and let the car move.

The man saw this and started to get his big motorbike to chase them. The baton his back.

Tiffany, unable to control it completely, swerve the car at first. She's not an excellent driver but she can drive. But it's a lot harder when Taeyeon's shaft is poking on her back as the latter continues to pump it. Driving their way through the park, she saw the man in a motorbike trailing behind them and is now getting closer.

"Damn, he's so annoying-mp!" She faced a bump on the road that sends her going up and down.

"Ahh! Yeah baby! Sit on me.. ungh.." Taeyeon chanted as she was now sitting on her slanted dick.

"Taeyeon! Stop this craziness! He's close to us!"

The situation was really bad. She doesn't have her panty with her, and now, Taeyeon's cock was in full contact with her precious pussy. She was getting turn on but the situation was not right so she fought the urge. It's not inside though, just skin slapping with each other.

*bump*

"Ooh.. baby ride me hard." Taeyeon dizzily exclaimed as she takes hold of Tiffany's waist and move the dress upwards.

Another bump.

"Ahh.. Taeyeon! I'll ride you later just get the fuck out of your fantasy! We are being chased her—unghh..."

Taeyeon leaves her waist and decided to grip hard on her chest as she continues her driving. Her beautiful fair-sized chest. Even if she wants to stop the car and get it on, she can't because the man is getting very close to them.

"T-tae... move—ahh.. move at t-the passenger s-se—ohh..seat..." Tiffany tries her best to keep sane with all this happenings. Her breast are being assaulted. Her nipples were hard and definitely needs attention. Her pussy is dripping wet due to the continuous humping of her sadist girlfriend.

*blag•

A middle size rock was thrown at them. Good thing Taeyeon's sports car is a shock proof one.

Tiffany, desperately wanting to chase out the man, turns the wheel to the left.

Wrong move.

She chased out the man as he was struggling on balancing his motorbike on the narrow stairs. His wheels blasted and that made him stop chasing them but...

"Ohh.. uhm.. ahhh! Ouch!" Tiffany half-moaned and half-grunted.

They were driving their way through a long concrete stairs from the top of the mountain going down. Tiffany was trying to do her best to control the wheels so they will not hit any trees but the continuous bouncing was making it hard for her.

•bounce*

She was doing a good job at it but as if the God's were not on her side, a deep step made them bounce higher to which Taeyeon thanks the heavens.

"Oh my fucking God! Kim Taeyeon it's huge! Ahh!" Tiffany cries in pain as the 9-inch member of Taeyeon accidentally entered her ping pussy.

"Ye-yeah Fany.. Ride me ha-harder.. ahh.." Taeyeon continues to chant as her grope on the latter's breast tightens.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Ohh.."

"Ahh.."

"Tae-Taeyeon.. why the hell do you need to have a fucking 9-inch dick?! It h—ahh... ungh.. oh my God.." Tiffany moaned louder and louder as Taeyeon's dick got deeper and deeper that she can almost feel the tip brushing on her womb.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Fany I can feel your pus—uhh.. pussy clenching me hard.. ahh... It's so—ohh.. good"

"Hnghh.. It's so—ohh.. hard baby.. Ahh.. but I need to keep uhh.. us alive first"

Bump. Bump. Bump

"F-fany I'm coming! Tiffany!" Taeyeon shouted as her grip on Tiffany's chest tightens even more.

"Don't come ins—oh God you came inside.. ahh.. me idiot! Ohh.. I'm fer—ahh.. tile!" Tiffany shouted frustratedly as she can feel the hot liquid oozing down from her inner thighs.

Taeyeon finally gets her long awaited release without the knowledge that she squirts her seeds deep inside her fertile lover. Sweats can be seen on her face as she calms down on her high. She keeps on kissing her girlfriend's back, onetime licking, onetime biting.

"T-tae.. Stop gripping m-my boobs and get a hold of the fucking steering wheel cause I'm cumm— Taeyeon!" Tiffany didn't even finished her sentence as she reached the heaven. Her gead fell back on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"W-what? Oh my God!"

Good thing that Taeyeon managed to hold it on time. If not, they'll be dead for sure.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Ahh.."

"Unnghh.."

The car continues to move downwards. It's like a roller coaster ride but instead of turning around, they kept on bouncing up and down higher.

"T-tae... can you p-pull out? You're going to rip my pussy apart if this wouldn't stop... You're getting deeper and.. ahh.. deeper.. ahh.. I think I can't f-feel my legs anymore.. ahh.." Tiffany pleaded after calming down.

Well, she didn't really calm down because Taeyeon's shaft is still pumping in and out of her.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

Even if she wanted to, she can't because they're just on the middle of the long concrete stairs and they can't manage to stop the car because they'll surely be in much trouble.

"Fany.." Taeyeon said breathlessly. "I-I can't.. uhh.. it's h-hard.. ahh.." Taeyeon hugged her girlfriend from the back to minimize the impact for the both of them.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Ahh.. ump... unghh..." Tiffany moans continuously.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

Tiffany was feeling a lot of emotion right now. Pleasure, tiredness, and a little pain since Taeyeon's dick was not that small. Usually, if they're going to do it, the latter would just enter 7-8 inches of her shaft because it's too huge. But in this case, she can feel her pussy stretching a lot due to the whole 9-inches and getting half inches more as it thrusts harder and harder deep inside her pussy.

Instead of feeling the pain, she just let herself feel the pleasure and enjoy the ride even though she know that she'll be absent for the whole week.

Bump. Bump. Bump.

"Ahh.. Taeyeon-ah.. I fucking love you!" Tiffany exclaimed.

"l love you too Fany.. ohh.."

Bump. Bump. Bump.

Groans and moans can be heard. Whispering a lot of comforting words to each other as they try to ease the pain on their respective organs.

Finally reaching the bottom of the stairs, they thanked God. The torture finally ends.

They stopped the car and continue to ride their building orgasm for another earth shattering release.

"Tae.. ahh.. I'm getting there.." Tiffany muttered as she hugged Taeyeon's neck from the back.

"Fany let's cum together... ahh.."

Taeyeon thrusts harder and faster. She held Tiffany's waist, her head on the latter's smooth back and continue on rocking her way to reach the gods.

Thrust. Hump. Rock.

The car can be seen jiggling from the outside due to Taeyeon's intense pounding. Everyone who would see will surely be intrigued.

Thrust. Thrust. Thrust.

ln. Out. ln. Out.

Their eyes' rolled at the back of their minds as they reached their seventh climax together.

"AHH!" They both exclaimed as their bodies limped back together.

Taeyeon thrusts little by little to help her girlfriend ride her orgasm. She keeps on kissing her neck too.

"That was the hardest fuck that I've ever had with you." Tiffany murmured breathlessly as she motions Taeyeon to put her on the passenger's seat. "l can't feel my legs anymore."

Taeyeon complied and they both groaned when their connected parts finally parts.

"Does it hurt so much? I'm sorry." Taeyeon apologize and holds Tiffany's face and kiss her directly on the lips. "I'm sorry."

"I'm sore. That's given. But don't worry, it's a nice experience with you. I love you Taeyeon." Tiffany kissed her back lovingly.

"l love you too baby. Don't worry, I'll make sure you're treated right on the days to come. I'll pass our extended leave application to Sunny. I know she'll grant it." Taeyeon said as she kissed her temple.

Tiffany smiled and hug her woman.

"l know she would. Just give her the newest game console and she's done." She chuckled.

"Right. Ugh. I can't believe that we became together. You really hated me at first." Taeyeon started.

"Cause you're so shameless that time. I hate your guts." Tiffany explained.

"l just did that in front of you cause I wanna get your attention. I'm happy that even though you're straight that time, you still talked to me." Taeyeon smiled. "The others are disgusted because I have a dick."

"I'm only bend for you Taeyeon. Don't mind them. They're not worth your time. All that matters are the people who learned to accept you for who you are. So just live your life and fuck others." She hugged her lover. A comforting one.

"I'd rather fuck you than them."

"KIM TAEYEON!"


	65. Sorry

Taeyeon sits in front of Tiffany's apartment door as she plays with her shoelaces. She's been waiting there for almost 3 hours. She sighs as she looks at her watch. It's almost 8 pm. She tried to call her but Tiff didn't answer so her only option is to wait.

They had a big fight yesterday. It's also their first fight in their relationship. So Tae come today to apologize. She feels guilty for yelling at Tiff over small things.

...

 _Flashback._

 _Tae just got home from work and she's very tired she's also not in a good mood since her boss was accusing her the reason behind their project didn't finish on time. She finished all her given work it's just the new worker didn't finish his work and she had to take the blame._

 _She takes off her clothes and throws it in the living room, leaving her just in her undergarments; she then went to her room. When she open the door, she sees Tiff on her bed They had been dating for almost two years so Tae gives Tiff her apartment key._

 _"_ _You're home! Let's go out today. We haven't go out together for almost a month." Tiff said excitedly. She's so happy seeing Tae._

 _" Not today. I'm tired. " Tae said as she went to her bed and lay there, trying to sleep._

 _"Oh come on... I really wanna go out with you today Please?" Tiff said cutely while poking Tae's cheek. Tae just ignores her._

 _"Taeee, come on... Get up" Tiff started to shake Tae to get her attention. Seeing no reactions from Tae, Tiff pulled Tae hands._

 _This makes Tae mad. She gets up and pushes Tiff away from her_

 _"l said I'm tired! Don't you understand that! Just go alone!"_

 _Tiff froze at that answers This is the first Tae yells at her and this is also the first time she sees Tae mad_

 _"Okay fine! You stupid jerk!" She yelled at Tae as she storms out of the room and slams the door shut_

 _Tae then lay back and tried to sleep. After a few seconds, she fell asleep because she's so tired._

 _End flashback._

 _..._

Tae sighs again... She's so tired, not physically but mentally. She really hopes Tiff will come home in any minutes now or she'll go crazy for waiting in a long time. She really misses her right now. She regrets her action yesterday. Tired of waiting, she finally falls asleep in a sitting position.

Tiff feels surprise to see her girlfriend sleeping in front of her apartment. She smiles knowing that Tae probably come to apologize to her. She then pushes Tae head using her leg playfully. Tae wakes up when she feels someone pushing her head. When she sees Tiff, she immediately stands up.

"Hey... Where did you go?" She asks while scratching her head.

"It's none of your business." Tiff reply coldly as she cross her arms, pretending that she's still mad at Tae.

"Look... I'm sorry for yesterday, for yelling and ignoring you."

Tiff pushes Tae aside to unlock the door. She then enters her apartment without inviting Tae in. Tae quickly follow Tiff but not before closing the door behind her.

Tiff goes to her room then takes off her clothes. Tae bit her lip seeing Tiff sexy body. She tries her best not to look horny. But she failed as her dick start to get hard in her jeans.

Tiff smirks as she can see from the corner of her at Tae's big bulge. She teases Tae as she sways her hip on her way to the bathroom.

When she enters the bathroom, Tae goes to Tiff's bed and sit there. She grabs her bulge trying to get some relief. She keeps fidgeting on the bed; she thinks Tiff takes too much time to take a bath.

Feelings frustrated, she take her dick out and start to jerk off. She's thinking about Tiff while doing it. When she about to cum, she got interrupted by her girlfriend.

"Is jerking off at someone's room your new hobby?" Tiff raises her brow as she asks.

" N-no" Tae stutter as she tries to cover her dick.

Tiff got turned on seeing Tae huge dick. She walks closer to Tae and kneels between her legs. She pushes aside Tae's hands and grabs her dick. Tae moans, liking the feeling of Tiff's hand on her dick.

Tiff then starts to jerk off Tae's dick. She fastens her phase when she heard Tae moans her name. After a few minutes, Tae cum but her dick is still hard so Tiff pushes her on the bed and straddles her.

"You've been a very bad girlfriend yesterday... Yelling and ignoring me." Tiff whisper in her ear as she licks it slowly. Tae can only hold her breath, trying not to moan as she takes off Tiff's towel.

Seeing Tiff's body make her lost control. She flips their position so she's on top.

"I'm sorry... I didn't mean it" she kisses Tiff right after it. Tiff pushes her and helps her to take off her clothes. After that Tiff pulls her back.

Tae then slowly put her dick in Tiff's pussy. She can hear Tiff moans even it's only the tip of her dick that's inside. Smiling, she suddenly rammed her dick very hard all the way inside. Tiff yelp as she pull Tae hair.

"Fuck! That's hurt!"

Tae ignores her girlfriend as she starts to move her hip fast. She makes sure that every thrust hit Tiff's pussy hard. Tiff whimpers as she feels the pain that's mixed with pleasure. Her hugs on Tae get tighter as she spreads her legs wider.

The feelings of Tiff's hug make Tae even hornier. She kisses her neck as she increases her speed. After a few minutes, they both cum at the same time but she's still fucking Tiff slowly to make sure all her cum get inside her.

This is the first time she cum inside her girlfriend and it feels great. Usually, she will pull out and cum on Tiff's stomach.

Still moving her hip, she kisses her girlfriend forehead, who is already fall asleep. She smiles, knowing Tiff forgive her. She then joins Tiff to dreamland.


	66. Outdoor Fun

Tae was restless. She's been moving her body around the bed trying to get comfortable position to sleep. After almost an hour, she finally stops moving and just gave up on trying to sleep. She got up and walked towards the computer table. She turned on the computer and bit her nails while waiting for the computer to load. When the computer was ready, she clicked on the browser and type in the usual website she always visited.

"What the hell." She cursed silently. The website was blocked. She was so mad and stressed because she haven't watch porn for almost a month. She made a promise with her girlfriend that she wouldn't watch it anymore but now was different. She needs to watch it. She was very sure that Tiff set up parental control for their network. With a heavy sigh, she turned off the computer and walked out of her room. She wanted to go to the kitchen to drink some water but she stopped walking when she saw her girlfriend room was slightly open.

With slow steps, she went to the room and peeked in. There was nothing interesting. Her girlfriend was asleep and the room was tidy as usual. She was about to walk away when she saw what on the laptop screen. It seem like Tiff forgot to turn off her laptop. She squinted her eyes to make sure what she saw was true. She gasped silently when she was sure that what she saw was real. Tiff was watching porn! She was so mad when she knew about it. Tiff made her stopped watching porn while she watches it behind her.

"This is not fair." Tae spoke to herself. She pushed the door slowly and walked towards the laptop. She clicked one of the video as she take a sit. She then put the headphones on and turns the volume to the loudest.

While watching the video, her right hand unconsciously went down to grab her bulge. She bit her lip to prevent herself from moaning. She didn't want to wake Tiff up. The scene on the video was so hot for her. The man in the video was fucking the woman in an open place. They were in a park. Tae was wondering why there was no one to catch them. Maybe it was their own park. She wasn't sure but it doesn't matter.

When the video end, she clicked on another one. This video was almost the same as before. The couple was having sex in a public toilet. She looked at the video tag and she smirked when it showed outdoor sex, looked like Tiff wanted to try outdoor sex. When the video end, she took off the headphones and put everything back in it place. She walked back in her room and lie down. Maybe she should bring Tiff to the park tomorrow.

…

The next morning, Tae woke up earlier than usual. She went to the kitchen and prepared the food for their picnic. She was singing happily while preparing the sandwiches. When everything was ready, she went to Tiff's room and knocked the door before she get in. Tiff was sitting on the bed while reading a magazine. Tae looked at her side where the laptop at. It was already turned off.

"Let's go for a picnic." Tae said cheerfully as she literary jumped to Tiff side.

"No."

"What? Why? I already prepared our food. You just have to take a bath and we're ready to go." Tae tried to persuade her.

"Beautiful weather. It would be perfect for a picnic. Look outside. Can't you see the beautiful weather? It would be perfect for a picnic."

There was no response from Tiff. Tae was about to give up when Tiff suddenly nodded her head. Tae was beyond happy by her reaction. She went to the living room while waiting for Tiff to get ready.

When they arrived at the park, Tae was disappointed because there were a lot of people having picnic. How was she supposed to fulfill Tiff desire with these people around?

"What the hell are these people doing here?" Tae said as she set up their picnic stuff on the ground.

"Of course they're having picnic as well." Tiff said as she sat down and start fanning herself with the magazine that she brought along.

"l know. But why now? Why not tomorrow or yesterday?" Tae frowned and sit next to Tiff.

"Are you stupid? Today is Saturday and that's why. And this is not your park so just shut up and enjoy your picnic." Tiff said as she started to read the magazine.

Tae was so bored because Tiff was ignoring her and there was no one there that she knew. She was eating the sandwich slowly when she saw Tiff stand up.

"Where are you going?"

"Toilet." Tiff answered shortly.

Tae smile widely when she heard the word toilet. Maybe they can do it in public toilet just like in the video.

"Where are you going?" Tiff asked back when she saw Tae also stand up.

"Toilet." Tae imitate Tiff answer as she smiled innocently.

"Okay I'll go first."

"We can go together." Tae said.

"No. You'll go after I come back."

"What? Why? I can't hold it. I might pee here if I wait." Tae tried to give reason for her to come along with Tiff.

"Then who's going to look for our food?" Tiff furrowed her brows. She saw a lot of people bringing their dog along so she was worried if the dog eats their food.

"Don't worry. It's not like we stay for a long time in the toilet. We just have to pee right?" Tae smirked when she speak.

"Whatever..." Tiff rolls her eyes as she speaks.

There were no people in the toilet when they arrived. Tae smile as she follows behind Tiff closely. Tiff was about to close the cubicle door when Tae slipped her body in. She quickly locked the door before Tiff could say anything.

"What the hell Tae. Get out." Tiff said as she tried to push her out.

"Shh... Keep quiet. You don't want people to hear us, right?" Tae whispered as she started to unzip her pants.

"What are you doing?" Tiff whispered. She was confused at Tae action.

"l went to your room last night. I think you like outdoor sex. So, that's what we're going to do right now." Tae said while jerking her dick in front of her girlfriend. Tiff blushed seeing Tae.

After thinking for a few seconds, she decided that she should take this chance. She had always wanted to have sex outside their house so this was a perfect opportunity for her. She then pull Tae's hand away and replaced it with hers. Tae groaned softly feeling her warm palm. Tae looked down and watch Tiff hand doing her. It feels so good.

"Turn around babe." She whispered to Tiff while taking a hold of her hard-on from Tiff hand. Tiff complied with her order as she turned around and put both of her palms on the cubicle wall.

Tae pulled Tiff by her hip closer to her and pushed her skirt up to her waist. She rubbed her dick on Tiff clothed clit for a while before pulling away to take off her panty. She put Tiff panty in her pocket before slowly pushing in.

Tiff bit her lower lip hard to prevent herself from moaning. She was afraid if someone enters the toilet while they were still at it. She can feel every inch of her girlfriend because she was doing her in a very gentle way.

"Mm.. Taeee." She moaned softly. She needs more than a gentle thrust but she was too shy to say it. She wasn't usually this shy but this time was different because they were in a public toilet.

"What is it?" Tae leaned forward until her chest touched Tiff back before she whispered in her ear.

Instead of answering her question, Tiff turned sideways toward her and kissed her. She didn't answer because she doesn't want to sound desperate. She doesn't want to be teased later. Tae understand her very well, she knew Tiff was a prideful person so she moved her hip faster.

Just when Tiff was about to reach her peak, Tae stopped moving and broke their kiss.

"Why the hell did you stop?" She whispered harshly.

"Shh... I think someone just come in."

Tiff cursed in her head. Why does someone have to come this time? Can't that person use the toilet later?

Both of them try to hear every noise that the person makes. They knew the person was using the toilet cubicle next to them because they heard the door closing. Tiff then started to gyrate her hip. She doesn't want to lose her peak just because someone was using the toilet next to them.

"What are you doing? They would hear us." Tae voice was filled with panic as she hold Tiff hip still to stop her from moving but failed when Tiff put more force in her movements.

"Isn't that the point? We're in public. I don't care if someone hears us. Are you scared?" Tiff tried to provoke Tae and it was a success because she felt Tae started to move slowly again.

She let out a loud moan accidentally when Tae suddenly move faster. Tae didn't stop though, she don't care if people heard them because that was what Tiff want.

Their skin slapping can be heard in the toilet as they kept on moving their hip in sync.

"Taeee..." Tiff whined when she felt so close. Tae just groaned as a response to show that she was also close.

Tiff bit her lip hard when she finally cum. She pants in between her moan when she felt Tae still thrusting hard.

"Fany..." Tae moaned near her ear softly as she felt Tae shooting her load inside her.

Tae moved her hip slowly until she was sure all of her load had gone inside her girlfriend. They stayed in that position until they heard the person next to their cubicle got out. Tae pulled out and straightened their clothes before going out.

"l think that person heard us." Tae said as they were holding hands, walking back to their picnic spot.

" Maybe. But I don't care. It's not like that person know us." Tiff said nonchalantly.

They arrived at their picnic spot with shock written on their face. Except for their blanket, everything had gone. The basket, foods and even Tiff 's magazine had disappeared.


	67. Cat Girl

"Hmm you feel so good," Taeyeon said, nose pressed at the spot of Tiffany's neck. The cat girl moaned at the feel of her owner's hands, fondling her tits, fingers rolled at her stiff peaks, and the magnificent feel of Taeyeon's massive cock, driving hard inside of her, again and again.

Tiffany was addicted to the feel of Taeyeon filling her up, the woman could fuck her silly, stuffing her with cum, hitting her where she liked, handling her rough and soft, just perfect.

Right then, perched on the couch, was another ritual before bed. Taeyeon liked watching tv, or doing her work, with her cock stuffed inside Tiffany's wet, tight pussy or Tiffany's hot, obedient mouth.

Her head was spinning, and she was begging for Taeyeon to finish her off. The thing was, her master was a tease, and she loved listening to Tiffany's begging. Slow and hard, Taeyeon slammed her hips, pulling out slowly then thrusting firmly, watching with satisfaction as she glanced downward, watching her fat shaft drenched with arousal.

"Your pussy feels so tight, babe, you're fucking tight," Taeyeon complimented, her focus came and gone as she made herself watch the program on the tv. Tiffany mewled, clamping desperately all over Taeyeon's member. It's been an hour of slow fucking, Taeyeon spooning her from the back, Tiffany's panties drawn to the side, hips flush as her master drove her dick inside her pet's warm pussy.

"Master, please," Tiffany wheezed, trying to turn her face back to catch Taeyeon's eyes. The other woman didn't seem to hear her, she kept her slow thrust, hands cupping Tiffany's plump tits.

"Why, can't take it anymore?" Taeyeon teased, her voice arrogant as she dragged her fingers to Tiffany's abused clit, circling slowly. The girl pet let out a strangled moan, feeling herself gushed all over Taeyeon's cock, she was about to come, she couldn't hold herself anymore.

"Umm that's it babe," Taeyeon cooed, picking up her pace a bit. Whimpering when she felt Tiffany shook violently, then she cummed inside her pet, her face buried on the crook of Tiffany's neck as she pumped her load inside the cat-girl's womb, only pulling out when she was sure that she had emptied every last drop.

They moved to the bed. Tiffany reached between their hips and guided Taeyeon's soft cock so it entered her.

Sighing deeply, the two soon feel asleep, exhausted with their earlier activities.

When morning came Taeyeon rolled over, stretched, then proceeded to bury her face in Tiffany's hair.

Taeyeon ran her fingers through the plane of the cat-girl's back. Stifling the bubbling of a laughter that threatened to break out from her throat when she saw the feline's ears twitched at her touch.

Her hand wander further south, cupping Tiffany's fleshy behind, filling her palm, then she slithered to the front, teasing a finger between the moist pussy folds, finding her favorite spot.

She rubbed lightly, then a little bit harder as she felt Tiffany's breath starting to get heavier. She slid downwards, finding fresh moisture gathered at the cat-girl's entrance. She was about to slide her whole finger in when Tiffany woke up.

"Morning Master," Tiffany greeted, her voice was rough from sleep and arousal. Taeyeon smiled, caressed Tiffany's hips, and greeted back. "Good morning love."

"Do you want me?" Tiffany stretched, spreading her legs wider for her Master. Taeyeon nodded, nuzzling her face on the softness of Tiffany's bosom, letting her pet stroked her hair. Taeyeon dipped her finger in, then licked her lips as she felt the hot wet muscle welcoming her.

"I always want you," she whispered, pulling out her finger, then came back in again with two digits. She could feel Tiffany shook as she reached deep inside, could feel the temperature rose even higher as she rubbed Tiffany's clit with her thumb.

"You know, when I woke up this morning I was still inside you."

With a smile, Tiffany curled her leg around Taeyeon's slim waist, pulling the woman closer against her. "Did I do good?"

"You did, you did really good."

Humming, Taeyeon nipped at the flesh of Tiffany's breast. Her fingers kept pumping slowly, gathering the wetness as much as she could on the pad of her fingers. "Do you want me too? Do you want your morning reward?"

With the nod of the pet's head, Taeyeon rose, grabbing her semi with her left hand. "Good girl," she complimented, satisfied with the answer.

Pulling out, Taeyeon smeared Tiffany's arousal all over her member. She stroked herself as the girl under her watched with interest, loving the dark, hazy eyes looking at her.

"I'm going inside," she announced, aligning the tip of her cock to Tiffany's sopping pussy. The pet whimpered as she felt the head split her entrance open, her muscle immediately clamping around Taeyeon's massive girth.

"Master, you're so big," The cat girl moaned, scratching at her owner's hips.

Taeyeon hummed again, slowly pushing inch by inch until she was balls deep. She was not even fully hard yet, but Tiffany was already panting by the time she made a grab behind the pet's knees, rising the woman's legs so they were hovering in the air, angling her cock so she could hit that spot that could drive her pet's crazy with desire.

"I want to fill you," Taeyeon pulled out, watching her shaft dragged out from the woman under her. "Would you like my cum, pet?"

"Yes, yes, I want my reward Master," Tiffany groaned. "I want Master's cum."

Smirking, the owner started moving her hips, making sure that she hit as deep as she could, feeding off Tiffany's whimpers and moans.

This was how the cat-girl morning always like, having her Master fucked her until she became a whimpering mess, having her Master fucked into her until Taeyeon was rock hard inside of her. Then, if she was lucky, Taeyeon would blow her load inside, stuffing the pet with so much cum that some would leak out, dirtying the sheet, staining the pet's inner thighs.

Other times Taeyeon would pull out at the last minute, leaving Tiffany hot and bothered, then she'd make Tiffany go to the kitchen so Taeyeon could prepare their breakfast while Tiffany sucked on her owner's cock.

It was not all happy and rainbows when they first met. Taeyeon, despite her abnormality, was a player that frequented the prostitution joint on the weekend.

Tiffany was one of the girls being displayed at one of Taeyeon's most favorite escort house.

Due to her animalistic features, Tiffany was dumped by her own parents, left at the door of the orphanage when she was still a baby. She grew up and became familiar with bullying. Then at 18 year old, Tiffany made a successful attempt of escaping, only to be recruited at the red light district in Seoul.

At first Taeyeon did not care for the cat-girl. She came, spent the night with Tiffany, then leave. Then, after weeks of not visiting, Taeyeon would come, already drunk, and fucked Tiffany well into the morning.

Days passed, and Taeyeon's visit becoming more frequent. Before it was once a month, then twice, then thrice, and at the end Taeyeon bought Tiffany to be her personal sex pet.

Despite having Tiffany, Taeyeon would leave daily, leaving the cat-girl alone in the big apartment, and came smelling of other women.

Tiffany used to cry all the time, wallowing in her sorrow for having such a terrible owner.

She could still remember when Taeyeon came barging through her room, smelling of alcohol, finding Tiffany curled up in the bed, face streaked with tears stain. She forced Tiffany out of her clothes, ignoring the cat-girl protest as Taeyeon rammed into her, hard and fast.

She was handcuffed to the headboard, her legs were spread open lewdly. She cried when she felt Taeyeon's tongue invading her most private parts, sobbed when Taeyeon fingered her until she involuntarily came all over her owner's digits, then Taeyeon, with her huge cock, nailed Tiffany to the bed, over and over again until Tiffany was too sore and couldn't cry anymore.

But then miracle happened. The next morning Taeyeon looked so guilty that she dressed Tiffany herself, made a breakfast for the pet, and didn't touch the cat-girl for months.

The next time Taeyeon came to her, the woman was polite. She came to Tiffany's room, shyly asking if she could spend the night with her. Being Taeyeon's sex pet didn't give Tiffany a choice but to agree. Yet Taeyeon remained polite the entire night. She'd ask permission to undress the pet, then she'd leave feathery kisses all over the cat-girl's body, making her moan, making her sighed her owner's name as she came.

It was the first time she ever felt appreciated, and the first time she ever felt like Taeyeon really cared for her.

Knowing that she didn't have a choice in life, Tiffany decided that she would be the best for her owner. She learned to find pleasure at servicing Taeyeon. She came to love how Taeyeon would compliment her, calling her a good girl whenever she did something to her owner's liking.

Tiffany learned to be jealous after, when Taeyeon would come home smelling of other woman. She learned that she didn't like sharing her owner with anybody else. So she let Taeyeon do whatever she liked to her body, to prove that no other woman would do what Taeyeon want.

One time, in the evening, when Taeyeon was just came back from work, Tiffany kneeled at her master's feet and asked permission to give her owner a blowjob. She remembered Taeyeon's face then, the childlike happiness and the round eyes of disbelief when Tiffany unzipped Taeyeon's dress pants.

Tiffany learned that Taeyeon absolutely loved it when she swallowed her owner's load. Tiffany also learned that Taeyeon loved it when Tiffany took her bare.

She initiated taking birth control. Letting Taeyeon cummed in her all over her skin and face.

One morning, Taeyeon was having a phone call -a business conference- her master said. Tiffany only purred, straddled her owner, then grinded her hips on Taeyeon's clothed cock. She liked to feel her owner hardened against her, like the face Taeyeon was making when Tiffany made Taeyeon came in her own pants.

Taeyeon still saw other people then, but it becoming even less and less frequent.

She was mad jealous, but worked harder to get Taeyeon's attention.

She hated how Taeyeon would primp herself before she saw other people. Hated how Taeyeon would come straight to the bedroom and passed Tiffany without a single look, hated how Taeyeon would call those other girls and flirt with them.

So, one morning, she came to Taeyeon's bedroom, gave her owner the best blowjob she ever had, then let Taeyeon cummed inside of her after taking her in many different position.

"Master, please fill me, I need to feel your cum inside me," she'd say with voice as soft as feather, bouncing on her Master's cock.

Taeyeon, still bleary after a nice orgasm, gaped at her as Tiffany whispered dirty words at her owner. "Oh fuck Tiffany," Taeyeon would shout as she emptied herself inside the pet. "Take it, take my cum."

She loved how Taeyeon's fat meat would twitch when she climaxed, spurting globs of thick jizz straight to her womb, triggering Tiffany's own orgasm. She'd be satisfied then, with Taeyeon's softening cock still stuffed between her legs, full of warm come, breathing in the scent of her owner.

She loved being her owner's personal cock-warmer. Sitting herself for hours on Taeyeon's cock as her Master worked on her email, sucking Taeyeon's dick when Taeyeon was taking calls, giving teasing handjobs and licks as Taeyeon lounged on the sofa after a tiring day at work.

Still, her owner went out with other people. Though it became rarer, Tiffany still mad and fuming with anger.

"Master, I miss you," she confessed one day.

Taeyeon was still at the door, just came home after a date, finding Tiffany seating at the foyer with her sad kitten ears tucked down. "I miss you too, Tiffany," Taeyeon admitted, her voice was just above the whisper when she spoke.

Tiffany crawled and nuzzled her face against Taeyeon's knee, asking for a petting.

Being guilty, like always, her Master would stroke her fluffy ears, scratching the pet-girl under the chin, bringing her up to Tayeon's eye level.

"Did you go out with someone else?" Tiffany whimpered, wrapping her arms around the shorter woman.

"Are you jealous?" Taeyeon sighed, running her fingers through the pet's back.

Tiffany nodded, nipping at the skin of Taeyeon's neck.

"I'm sorry," Taeyeon would say and Tiffany's heart would break all over again.

Then miracle happened, Taeyeon started talking to Tiffany. Not in the sexual kind of way like she always did, but more like she regarded Tiffany as someone she cared about.

"How was your day?" Taeyeon asked, patting her lap, calling Tiffany to sit on top of her.

Tiffany's ear perked up at the words. Hesitantly, she climbed, straddling Taeyeon's thighs. "Bored, but I look forward to seeing you," she admitted softly, as if afraid that she would say the wrong thing.

"Waiting for me?" Taeyeon inquired, running her fingers through the fur of Tiffany's ears.

Feeling good, Tiffany purred happily, pressing her face against the crook of her Master's neck. "I'm happy when Master's home."

She couldn't see Taeyeon's face, but the voice that her owner let out sounded grateful. "I was looking forward to meet you too."

After that Taeyeon became even kinder. She would greet Tiffany every morning and every night, letting Tiffany handled the remote, agreeing to Tiffany's order for breakfast, basically letting her pet into her daily life in a non-sexual way.

Then Taeyeon never went out with other people anymore. She brought Tiffany out with her instead, to the places that Tiffany had never been.

They dined in nice restaurants, then Taeyeon asked her to take a walk in Han River or a park near Taeyeons apartment. Tiffany felt her heart soared up at Taeyeon's gentle requests. She'd agree every time. With a genuine smile, she'd say yes and Taeyeon would grin back, took her hand and kept it there the entire time they went out.

Her Master said that they were dates, and Tiffany was the girl she was seeing, the only girl Taeyeon was seeing.

She gave Tiffany flowers, a bouquet of pink rose, because she knew Tiffany liked pink. At least once a month, or on a special day, Tiffany would wake up with a single rose at her bedside table, or bouquet on the kitchen table whenever Taeyeon was leaving early for work.

Tiffany finally felt special. She finally knew what it was meant to be appreciated.

One time, when they were at a mall, Tiffany wandered about the clothing section. Taeyeon was somewhere else, browsing for dress-shirts at the far corner. At that time, Taeyeon was beginning to buy stuff for Tiffany. She would let her pet chose as she liked, cheap or expensive – she'd let Tiffany buy.

A guy came to her side, tall and handsome. He said that he wanted to introduce himself because he thought Tiffany was pretty. Though flattered, Tiffany didn't entertain the man and left the place to search for Taeyeon. She didn't have to look for long because Taeyeon was already by her side, her face was dark.

"What did he say to you?" Taeyeon asked, sounding mad.

"Nothing, he just wanted to talk for a bit."

"What did he say?" Taeyeon repeated, gripping Tiffany's arm.

The cat-girl went rigid. "He- he said I'm pretty and he wanted to introduce himself."

The look on her owner's face turned from dark to worse. "You're coming with me," she commanded.

Tiffany followed the harsh tug, feeling dread rising from within. They came to the changing room and Tiffany was shoved inside.

"He told you what? That you're pretty?" Taeyeon pressed Tiffany to the mirror.

"Ye-yes? Please don't be angry Master."

The Master's eyes went softer but still didn't lose it's glare. "Did he touch you?"

"He didn't, I-"

Taeyeon shoved a hand under Tiffany's skirt, finding her pussy clad panties easily. Making Tiffany's gasp. "I think you're beautiful," Taeyeon said dangerously low.

"I-" Taeyeon kissed her, hard. Tiffany closed her eyes and let the feeling of Taeyeon's soft-plushy lips taking her senses.

Then she felt her owner's finger tugging at her underwear, pulling the hem aside, then pushed in, two at once.

The pet's satisfied groans were muffled by the master's kiss. "I think you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met," Taeyeon continued, her voice went kinder. Then she turned Tiffany around, hiked her skirt up to her waist and pushed the cat-girl's legs so they were spread wider.

Pushing her fingers inside again, Taeyeon nuzzled at Tiffany's cat ears and curled her digits against the velvet muscle of the pet's cunt.

"You're mine."

Tiffany whimpered. "I'm yours." Her body shook as Taeyeon started to pump her fingers.

"This pussy is mine."

Oh how she loved it when Taeyeon claimed her, all rough and demanding like this. She felt her blood boiled, her walls clamping around Taeyeon's slim fingers. "It's yours," she panted.

"You love it don't you, you want my cock inside you," her Master laughed. "Look at you, desperate for me."

She met her owner's eyes in the mirror. They were dark, angry, and full with desire. She felt a fresh gush of her arousal drooled between her thighs. Then she realized that she was flushed red from longing, longing of Taeyeon dominating her. As if agreeing with her thoughts, she felt Taeyeon's dick hardened against her ass cheek.

Taeyeon pulled out, turned her pet around to face her, then put her fingers inside Tiffany's mouth so her cat-girl could clean them up. "We're coming home," Taeyeon announced, and Tiffany couldn't agree more.

All the way to the apartment Taeyeon was fingering her, pushing knuckles deep, fast, hitting all the spot that drove Tiffany crazy with want. If they met a traffic light, however, Taeyeon would stop and pull out.

Two blocks away from the apartment, Tiffany couldn't take it anymore. She slithered her hand to Taeyeon's bulge only to be slapped away.

"You'll learn to earn your reward, pet," her owner sternly stated. Tiffany went quiet, but still let Taeyeon fingered her.

Taeyeon bent her over the table once they have arrived. She bent Tiffany, hiked her skirt up again once more and stripped the panties down to her ankles. Then she forced her fingers inside the cat-girl, ignoring Tiffany's desperate moans when the pet was begging for her cock.

"Master, please."

Her plea went to deaf ears. Taeyeon kept fingering her, changing her pace from slow to fast, then slow again. Curling, then scissoring, then fast again, until Tiffany was on the edge of coming.

The cat-girl felt her ears tucked low in submission, felt that her body was desperate to be used by her Master. She tried to call again, her muscle twitched and clamped around Taeyeon as her owner rotated her hands roughly, finally making Tiffany cum.

Tiffany's orgasm was violent, her body went into an endless tremor before she realized that Taeyeon was still deep inside her.

With a sharp pull, Tiffany was, once again, turned around. Taeyeon took her legs and arranged them on her shoulders.

"I'm the only one who are allowed to make you cum, do you hear me? Pet?"

Tiffany shuddered, turned on beyond belief. She managed to nod.

"Good girl," Taeyeon cooed. "You're my cock warmer." Her master brought her hand up, then slapped the cat-girl's pussy, making the pet jolted in surprise and pleasure.

"Mmm look at that, your cunt's leaking," Taeyeon growled, slapped again, and smeared the juice on Tiffany's face.

Tiffany let out a satisfied moan, nuzzling her face against Taeyeon's palm.

"Do you want my cock?"

"I'm desperate for you Master."

"You should beg me for it," Taeyeon ordered, pressing her crotch to Tiffany's drenched folds.

"Ahm.. Master, I want you cock-" Tiffany gasped, chest heaving as she felt Taeyeon's hard-on ground against her willing pussy. "I want you inside, I'll do anything-" the cat-girl moaned. "Fuck me please, please fuck me."

"Look at you," Taeyeon teased, grinded even harder, her eyes turned droopy as pleasure started to take a toll on her limit. "I'll fuck you, but I don't think I'm gonna cum in you."

"Please, please please come in me, fuck make me yours, I want to be stuffed with your jizz Master, make me full with your cum."

Taeyeon unzipped her jeans and pushed her compression shorts down, revealing her 8 inch cock. The tip was already flushed red and brimming with precome.

"Oh god, yes, you're cock please," Tiffany heaved, clutching at the table.

Her owner slapped her cock against the pet-girl's sopping folds. "Hmm? You want this?"

"Oh please please," Tiffany whined, not caring that she was being pathetic.

Taeyeon stroked herself, rubbing her length between Tiffany's pussy lips, dragging it back and forth, feeling the faint muscle of the pet's entrance calling for her. "Ahh, I can feel you wanting me."

"I want you, my pussy is yours, fuck me Master," Tiffany let out a strangled groan when her Master slapped her cock on Tiffany clit. Her whole body jumped in pleasure.

"Maybe I'll fuck you," Taeyeon said cruelly. Then she leaned forward, pulling Tiffany's top upwards, revealing her bra clad heaving breasts. Taeyeon kept grinding against Tiffany, only then her free hand was massaging Tiffany's tits. She pinched at her nipple, then teased with the pad of her finger, then pinched again until Tiffany mewled and called her master's over and over again.

Taeyeon ignored the begging, she tugged at Tiffany's top again, until it was covering Tiffany's eyes. She arranged the top in a way that Tiffany's face was covered, but left her mouth and nose exposed.

The cat-girl could not see anything. But she had to admit that it was fucking exciting to have her sight robbed out like that. Her feline ears twitched in alertness as she felt Taeyeon's slapped her clit repeatedly with her cock. She screamed, "Master! Master!" all the while Taeyeon slapped her.

Then a thumb was on her clit, rubbing roughly in tight circle, in time with the grind of Taeyeon's delicious meat against her entrance. A set of fingers tugging at her bra, unclasping, then pinching and massaging mercilessly until she was sore.

She didn't know how long had it been until Taeyeon finally decided that she had enough, and shoved her whole length inside her pussy.

Her walls clamped around it immediately. Tiffany screamed in satisfaction as she felt Taeyeon rammed hard. She was so wet that the sound of dirty wet smacks was filling the room.

"Fuck you're always so tight," Taeyeon whimpered. Thrusting shallowly, chasing her own orgasm. "Fuck, tight, ugh so good."

Tiffany felt so used, but so fucking satisfied and desperate too. She rolled her hips, making Taeyeon called her name in surprise.

"Oh yeah, fuck, your pussy's mine."

"It's yours, fucking blow your load in me Master, I want it."

"You want my cum?" Taeyeon went even harder. A slap landed on Tiffany's clit.

"Oh! I want – take me Master!"

Instead of obeying Tiffany's plea, Taeyeon pulled out completely. She slapped at the pet's mound again, making the pet cried out.

"Take off that top."

Tiffany hurriedly got rid of the offending piece of clothing covering her face.

Taeyeon's face was flush red. She looked so hungry and Tiffany was sure that she had the same look on her own face.

Taeyeon made Tiffany bent over on the floor, on all fours, then she grabbed Tiffany's hair, tangling her arm on the pet's luscious locks before she sheathed her whole lenght forcefully inside the cat-girl once more.

Tiffany, already spent from endless fucking and teasing, felt herself nearing to the edge faster than ever. She felt Taeyeon fondling on her ass cheek. She licked her lips and moaned as she felt the fondling turned into harsh grope.

"I fucking love your plump ass."

"You can do whatever you like with it Master," Tiffany purred, rolling her hips on Taeyeon's cock to feel the friction.

Her eyes widened when she felt Taeyeon put her thumb against the ring muscle of her asshole, then pulled out, went to the edge of Tiffany's entrance, then lubed her ass with the juice.

"Good girl," Taeyeon complimented when Tiffany mewled at Taeyeon's gentle ministration.

"That's it, Tiffany, take it," Taeyon said as she pushed her thumb in, just barely, but it felt like so much.

Tiffany, being an obedient pet to her master, rolled her hips again, working Taeyeon's twitching cock.

After some rough grinding, she could hear Taeyeon scratchy voice. "I think I'll come inside you."

"Yes, yes please," Tiffany felt herself clamping hard at her Master's words.

Taeyeon started to move her hips again. Her thumb left Tiffany's winking asshole to fondle at her tits as Taeyeon thrust harder. "Oh, your fucking cunt is going to be the death of me."

"I'm so close Master, shoot your load inside of me, I want it," Tiffany felt herself clenching repeatedly, her arousal leaked out.

A hard slap landed on her ass cheek, then on her tits, then Taeyeon rammed so hard that Tiffany was seeing stars. So good, so good, I'm so full, she thought as she took it in. Toes curling in a mind numbing pleasure.

"I'm gonna cum, I'm gonna cum, you're gonna make me cum!" she breathed harshly.

"Fucking take it, pet, fucking take my cock inside you, fucking feel it."

Then Taeyeon's cock twitched hard, jets of cum exploding inside of Tiffany, filling her womb in rapid spurts. The cat-girl moaned, her voice shrill and high as a wave of earth shattering pleasure ripped from within her.

When she woke she was on the bed, with Taeyeon on top of her. Her owner's soft cock was pressed flushed against her spent cunt. Taeyeon was peppering kisses on her neck and chest.

"Master?" she called fondly. Taeyeon's plump lips were tickling her and she couldn't help but shudder.

"Tiffany," Taeyeon said her name, then kissed her nose. "I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for?" the cat girl smiled. "I love being claimed by you."

Taeyeon was still, her eyes searching as she looked at the woman under her. Finally, with an adoration in her voice, Taeyeon said, "I really think you're beautiful, the most beautiful woman I've ever met."

The pet-girl smiled even wider. She brought her hands to cup her owner's cheeks, cupping them gently. "I really think you're beautiful too."

Taeyeon grinned, nuzzled her nose against Tiffany's lips, landing a peck, then another, then another. "I think –" Taeyeon paused and Tiffany waited, holding her breath.

"I think I'm in love with you."

Shy, Taeyeon buried her face against Tiffany's skin. Her owner's heart was rapid, like a kitten. Tiffany combed her Master's hair with her fingers, basking in the words of confession.

"I know I'm in love with you, Master."

Taeyeon stilled, then her body shook. "I'm sorry for all the wrong things that I had done to you."

The cat-girl didn't say anything. She had to admit that she was glad that Taeyeon decided to acknowledge the hurt that Taeyeon was causing her, but then she already forgave her owner, long before the confession.

She hugged the smaller woman tighter, then let Taeyeon fell asleep on top of her.

Maybe, just maybe, Tiffany could finally have her happy ending.


	68. Fun I

Tiffany POV

It's already 9AM and I'm just gonna go to school, well fuck it who the fuck cares about rules. When I want to open my car's door suddenly someone bow and ask me "Miss, you're gonna use driver or using your own car..?" This bitch ask me a fucking stupid question again " Duh,look at my fucking hand. What do you think I'm gonna do ?" lol her hands tremble it's so funny looking at her scared face. "Your just gonna get in your own car.."

"Yes that's right,then why the fuck you ask me such obvious question ? Damn." I open the car's door and get in the car, I click the button to open my car's window

I chuckles and said to my servant "And what the fuck is that ? your make up look so fucking ugly, just stop your face looked so ugly and now more uglier" I said and laugh at her face. And i'm driving my car, it's Matte Black Audi R8

I love that small touch of pink, just enough pink where it's feminine but not overboad. I tell my mom what kind of car I like and I answer 'I like black and pink car' and there she is bought me a car colors black and pink. I'm waiting for red light and look at starbuck, should I get coffee and then go to school ? And suddenly the light turn into green light and I stop my car to buy a coffee and then go to school because it's already 11:30AM.

It's already lunch time and Tiffany didn't come to school

"Where's Tiffany?" Yuri asked Sooyoung, Yuri and Sooyoung are one squad with Tiffany. Yuri's parents are an athlete, her dad does boxing and her mom is a beautiful model for famous brand name. And Sooyoung dad is same as Tiffany, her dad is a busineesman and her mom is a housewife and does a cooking show.

"I don't know maybe she's not going to school today" Sooyoung said while eating her food.

"Shit. She still owe me something." Yuri said while looking at her phone

"Aww, what 'something' ?" Sooyoung looking at Yuri and smirk at her, she whisper "If that something related to sex, don't forget about me. We can do THREESOME !" Sooyoung screaming and everyone look at Sooyoung "Why the fuck all of you looking at me like that ?!" everyone turn their back again

Suddenly someone mumbling 'bitch look at yourself' Yuri and Sooyoung hear that, Sooyoung hit the table really hard and stand up make her way to the girl who said that. Yuri there just sit and looking at Sooyoung .

Sooyoung push the girl till the girl fall off "What you say ?" Sooyoung look at the girl who's on the floor, the girl stand up and chuckles

Everyone in the canteen looking at two of them "I know your friends and you are really popular and rich, But" She chuchkles "All of you have no brain, all of you got A+ because your popular parents, and the media know this school because your popular parents that's why this school give all of you A+ , duh actually all of you are so fucking useless !"

Everyone mumbling around and Sooyoung slap her right cheek and push her till she's lean on the wall. Sooyoung grab her neck really hard until the girl hold Sooyoung's hand begging Sooyoung to stop, Sooyoung stop grabing her neck and the girl finally can breath, and she slamming the girl's body to the floor. Yuri suddenly come and said "Soo stop if this bitch die you're the one who's fault." Yuri grab the tip of the girl's clothes and punch her cheeks like more than 7 times.

"Really Yul? Damn gurl you're the one who said we can't make her die.."

"Now you know why you can't mess with us right ?" Yuri said with her cold face

The girl chuckles again make Yuri and Sooyoung more angry "Fuck all of you.." the girl said and show her middle finger, When Yuri want to hit the girl with canteen chair the girl scream "I'll tell all of you biggest secret !"

Suddenly Tiffany who just drinking her coffee look at Soooyoung and Yuri

"What happened ?" Tiffany crossed her arms and look at the girl who's on the floor breathing really hard and bleed a little "Oh. This bitch want to messing with us huh ?"

Yuri laugh and said " If I hit her with this fucking chair she will tell our biggest secret" Tiffany and Sooyoung make an eye-contact, Three of them standing looking at the girl on the floor, Tiffany kick her body really hard "What a relief today we eat a fucking soup." Tiffany bring the others student food without asking and pour the soup into the girl's face and clothes. And yes absolutely the girl feel so humiliate. Three of them look at the girl face and laugh out loud, And Bora and Hyomin holding hands enter the canteen look at 3 of them laugh from afar

"Tiffany, Sooyoung, Yuri !" Bora wave her hand and come to them

"Yah, what so funny is there a new gossip or.." Hyomin ask them

"You want to see something funny.." Sooyoung said and point the girl body

Hyomin and Bora laugh out loud "HAHAHAHAH WTF, BITCH THERE'S A FUCKING VEGETABLES ON YOUR HAIR !" Hyomin said

"I want 6 soup please !" Tiffany said and the employee give the soup on their table

"Wait..all of you not eating yet ?" Bora ask them confused

Tiffany give each of them soup "Of course we're not eating this kind of soup, we're too cool to eat this soup hahaha lets pour this soup into this girls face and body."

"Fuck yeah.." Yuri and Bora said

"3..2..1" They all pour the soup, they laugh out loud until they have tears in their eyes

"I swear to god this is so fucking funny." Sooyoung said clapping her hands. Other students felt bad for the girl

Suddenly Sunny come and pour the soup into the girl's face they all look at each other and laugh so fucking loud "What a good timing, Girl !" Hyomin said high five with Sunny

"Now let's go, leave this bitch alone hahaha" Tiffany said

"Want to skip class ?" Sooyoung said

"Yass let's skip class !" All of them said

"I'm gonna skip class but I'm not gonna going to club with you guys..I'm gonna go to yuri's house and" Tiffany playing with her hands like

Everyone screaming "AWW" to Tiffany and Yuri face

"Bye! Enjoy your time and yuri ahh tomorrow having sex with me okay ?" Hyomin said with smirk

"Okayy ! bye"

Yuri push Tiffany to the bed "You little slut." Yuri said and kissing Tiffany's lips Yuri grab Tiffany hand and tie Tiffany's hand with her own clothes. "Ahhh.. damn Yuri be more rough with me,fuck yeah"

Yuri looking at Tiffany, Tiffany close her eyes and bite her own lip because Yuri teasing her like a good little slut, When Yuri want to fingering Tiffany, suddenly Tiffany's phone ringing. Yuri look at the phone and shocked because Tiffany's dad calling "Fuck Tiff, your dad." Yuri grab Tiffany's phone she accept the phone and tap speaker button because Tiffany's hand still banded

"Stephanie where are you ? today there's a party I invite all businessman and a few CEO , can you come you have to come asap before all reporter comes and there's paparazzi outside the house right now.. sorry honey today you have to come, Sooyoung's dad and Sooyoung will be there."

Tiffany look at Yuri and Yuri nod "Okay dad, you sure Sooyoung come ?"

"Yes honey, of course."

"Okay on the way, I'll hung up." Tiffany said and Yuri hung up the phone right away

Yuri open Tiffany banded hands so Tiffany can move her hand again freely, "Yuri I have to come right away or your house will full of reporters.." Tiffany said and kissing Yuri lips "Tomorrow ?" Tiffany look at Yuri

"No, i can't. I have to practice swimming and tomorrow there's match for basketball so I can't and I'm ready for all girls cheering for me and call my name.." Yuri said with smirk

"Tsk..tsk, seriously if you too often do the match, more practicing, go to gym.. you'll be popular than me."

Yuri chuckles "Oh Tiffany I don't have to do that, I already more popular than you"

Tiffany grab Yuri's pillow and she hit Yuri with pillow "Bitch" Tiffany said and two of them laugh

"Okay then, I'll go !"

There's so many reporters, and so many clicking sound 3 of them take photo together "Smile Tiffany.." her mom said

"So Tiffany you must be so proud look at your parents. Your dad is the famous and richest businessman and your mom winning many awards, Did you sometimes think about what do you wanna do in the future ? did you want do something like your dad or your mom?"

"I don't really know what I'm gonna do in the future but I'm really interested in fashion, I want to be CEO and has my own fashion brand. When I think about it's sounds so awesome !" Tiffany said excitedly and smile with her eyes

They ask Tiffany's parents and Tiffany about this and that, finally the interview is already done Tiffany make her way to Sooyoung but she has to wait like 10 minutes because Sooyoung still doing her interview with her dad, When Tiffany wait for Sooyoung Tiffany's dad come to Tiffany and he want introduce Tiffany to all the guest, she make an eye contact and Sooyoung nodding know the situation.

"This is Tiffany my daughter, and Tiffany this is the most successful young CEO Kim Taeyeon."

'sexy' That's what Tiffany thought when she look at Taeyeon. Tiffany shakes hand with Taeyeon "It's such a honor to meet you " Tiffany said and smile at Taeyeon

"Tiffany if you want to ask about how be a successful person you can ask her. She's really good at that kind of thing."

"Ohh you don't have to say it that way.." Taeyeon said and laugh

"Now you two have a good conversation" Her dad left,Tiffany shocked that means it will just the two of them.

"No dad it wi-" Tiffany words got cut off because Taeyeon hold Tiffany's arm

"You don't have to be scared.." Taeyeon giving her warm smile

"No, I'm not scared. It's just feels so awkward." Suddenly the music begin and it's so loud

"Are you okay Tiffany ? or do you wanna go to some private place ?" Taeyeon said screaming and Tiffany just nodding, Taeyeon hold Tiffany's hand and go to balcony

Now there just two of them

"So Tiff tell me something what you did that you're ashamed of ?"

Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany eyes and slowly Taeyeon make her move by rubbing her hand to Tiffany's thigh Tiffany know the signal. Tiffany look around and whisper seductively "There's paparazzi over there, let's go to the guest room we'll drink wine and smoking cigarettes. And do something dirty to me ."

"Wow.. the daughter of the famous businessman Daniel Hanney is being such a slut." Taeyeon move her hand from Tiffany's thigh to Tiffany's right breast she squeezing Tiffany's breast Tiffany hold her moan so she bite her lips

"Damn Tiff you're just a 17 years old girl, a normal 17 years old girl in this situation will scream and called someone to help.. but you" Taeyeon pause her sentence and pinch her nipple really hard "AHH Ms.. "

"You're different."

"I'm scared there will be a picture with you and I together, it will be dangerous.." Tiffany push Taeyeon's hand and hold her hand, make her way to guest room

Taeyeon push Tiffany through the wall and hold both of Tiffany's hand with her left hand. Tiffany like it when someone rough at her but this time she felt so shock because someone who's 5 or 7cm shorter than her can be this rough. Tiffany tried to let go from Taeyeon's hand but can't

"I'm gonna call the police and all people will know you're just a fucking pervert bitch."

Taeyeon laugh and smirk at her "Are you kidding me right now?" Taeyeon said with her mocking voice and touch Tiffany's right breast right away she squeeze it pretty hard.

Tiffany tried to act like she doesn't like it and all she can do is bite her own lips

"Look at you, you said you're gonna called the police and anything else. Now you hold your moan, admit it Tiffany. You like it, don't you?"

Taeyeon tied Tiffany's hand with her tie. Taeyeon rubbing Tiffany's pussy with her right hand and squeeze& pinch Tiffany's nipple with her left hand.

"Ahh..please stop.."

"Come on honey" Taeyeon play with Tiffany's hair "Lets have some fun together, and did you forget that you're the one invite me to this room?"

Tiffany brain blank right away and she fall on her own trap

'Fuck I forget about that, motherfucker I can't do anything right now'

Taeyeon whisper to Tiffany's ear " You have to do everything what I tell you okay? Be a good little slut. And call me master"

Tiffany moan just by hearing Taeyeon seductive voice. Taeyeon picking up Tiffany like koala and throw Tiffany to the bed

Taeyeon take off Tiffany's clothes brutally, after that she kiss Tiffany's neck to Tiffany's lips.

Taeyeon become more horny than before she take off all of her clothes but she still wearing her boxer. Tiffany looking at Taeyeon's boxer and making her confused face. She look at Taeyeon who slowly rubbing her own boxer and there's something bulge through Taeyeon's boxer. Tiffany look at Taeyeon hungry face that eyes making Tiffany's horny the way Taeyeon looking at her body making her feel like she special to someone. That stare make Tiffany go wild, Tiffany put her tied hand on hardboard bed and slowly open her legs wide. Taeyeon can clearly see Tiffany's wet pussy

"What are you doing master ? your little slut is so fucking horny and I want to be fucked master please.." Tiffany said with her sultry voice

Tiffany looking at Taeyeon rubbing her boxer the only thing Tiffany wish right now is her mind is right. Finally Taeyeon take off her boxer and 'Fuck yes' In Tiffany's mind right away Taeyeon has that 9 inch dick that ready to fuck Tiffany.

"What do you want slut ?" Taeyeon purposeful ask Tiffany to make Tiffany begging for her cock

"Fuck me master, I'm begging you please fuck me. Feed this pussy master with your big cock." Tiffany said she felt like she will cry her eyes out if Taeyeon doesn't fuck her in a minute.

"You filthy whore"

Taeyeon get on top of Tiffany and put her 2 fingers in Tiffany's mouth in and out, And after that she use that hand to rub her dick to make it more slippery. Taeyeon rub her dick at Tiffany's pussy and then enter Tiffany's pussy without warning, Taeyeon move her hips as fast as she can

"FUCK! MASTER YOUR DICK IS SO FUCKING BIG MORE MASTER MORE FUCK THIS DIRTY FUCKING SLUT " Tiffany throw her head to the back, It's feels like heaven to her. This kind of sex what she waiting for.

Taeyeon looking at Tiffany's messy hair, her red cheek, her mouth, make Taeyeon want fuck her harder

"Don't be scared little girl I'll fuck you like a whore."

Taeyeon doggystyle Tiffany, Taeyeon slapping Tiffany's ass making her ass turn red like tomato

"AHHH YES MASTER YASS !"

"WHAT A WHORE" Taeyeon pull Tiffany's hair brutally "LOOK AT YOUR HAPPY FACE,WANT ME TO FUCK YOU HARDER HUH BITCH?!"

Tiffany bite her lips really hard " YES MASTER"

"TIFFANY I'VE GOT A LOT OF CUM READY FOR YOU, ENJOY IT !"

"AHH AHH YESS FUCK YES, CUM INSIDE ME MASTER LETS CUM TOGETHER"

Tiffany eyes rolled back into the head "IM CUMMINGGGG! FUCK YES"

They breathing hardly suddenly Tiffany phone ringing she put speaker on

"Tiffany where are you?"

All of sudden Taeyeon take Tiffany phone

"Tiffany right now in toilet sir, she tried to fix her make up because she sweat a lot" Taeyeon said and looking at Tiffany's shock face

Tiffany look at Taeyeon and said "Are you crazy ?!" with her whisper voice

"Sweat a lot ? why ? Is she okay?"

Tiffany look at Taeyeon she's scared Taeyeon will said something bad to her dad

"She's okay sir" Taeyeon look at Tiffany's body and her both hand that still tied "you must be proud because you has a good daughter like her"

Tiffany's dad laugh and said "Hahaha really? What a relief then."

"But sometimes she act like a-" Taeyeon smirk at Tiffany

Tiffany shook her head "Please don't.." Tiffany whisper,she can't do anything because her hands still tied

"Like what ?"

"Oh sir she's done with her makeup,We'll join the party in 10 minutes." And Taeyeon hung up right away

Tiffany sigh and said "That was so close Tae-" Taeyeon look at Tiffany "Master."

"From right now on you will call me master when it's just the two of us."

Taeyeon sit on sofa "Come here u little cunt sit on my lap"

Tiffany sit on Taeyeon lap naked "how dare you you talk to your master like that, What ? Crazy? I'll give you 10 spanking."

"I'm sorry master."

Taeyeon playing with Tiffany's hair "Tiff.."

"Yes master"

"Skip class tomorrow, I'm gonna pick you up at 8AM. I'm gonna punish you tomorrow and don't wear your panties. Can you do that for me?"

"I'm all yours, master."

"Good girl."

Taeyeon kissing Tiffany gently and bite her neck, there's a mark "You're mine now."

And since that Taeyeon and Tiffany start their sex fantasy.


	69. Fun II

Taeyeon go to Tiffany's house faster than she planned, she's already in front of Tiffany's house at 7AM.

"I want to meet Tiffany, please?"

"But is still sleeping. Usually Tiffany will get angry or mad if someone waking her up…" The servant said with her worried face

"Oh really…haha what a bad girl she is. Its okay I'll wake her up. But where's her dad and her mom? I bought this for them" Taeyeon show the servant carry bags of Louis Vuitton, D&G, Nike, and Calvin Klein. Taeyeon show the servant inside the carry bags "This two for and this two for be careful with that, its limited edition."

"Okay, Ms. Kim i'll give it to them when they come to home from Hawaii. And please follow me…Tiffany's room on second floor."

Taeyeon follow where the servant go and finally she's in front of Tiffany's room "This one?" Taeyeon asked and look at the servant and the servant nodding her head "You can go now." Taeyeon said

When Taeyeon want to open the door, apparently the door were locked so Taeyeon have to knocking Tiffany's door "Tiff, wake up." Taeyeon said and knocking the door at the same time, but no answer "Gosh, is she really not going to wake up?" Taeyeon said mumble and this time with more loud voice

"TIFFANY WAKE UP" at the same time Taeyeon knocks the door hard.

She can hear Tiffany's sigh "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU CALLING ME TIFFANY DO YOU KNOW WHAT POLI-" when Tiffany open the door she's facing Taeyeon and make her shock face, her sentence got cut off because she's just screaming and curse to Kim Taeyeon "I'm…I'm sorry I thought you… you were my new servant…" Tiffany said with her eyes down. Taeyeon hold Tiffany's chin with her right hand so she could look at Tiffany's face clearly

"Well, from now on you have to remember my voice and I'm not going to mad at you…Thanks to your body and this sexy pajamas..." Taeyeon said with a smirk and looking at her body

Taeyeon push Tiffany inside the room and then she locked the door. Taeyeon bought gift to Tiffany "You want this?" Tiffany eyes turn more brighter than before she look at the gift and the gift was links of love necklace and Taeyeon showed some fancy branded dress for Tiffany "This Is all for you, choose one for photo shoot next week you're going to be my model company, just for 2 days. You have to do that, it's an order Tiffany… I already talk to your dad."

Taeyeon said and look at Tiffany waiting for Tiffany answer, if Tiffany answers with a 'no' she will go to punish Tiffany "Okay, Master."

"What a good girl…" Taeyeon touch Tiffany's face gently and without a warning she's pull Tiffany's hair "Ahhh" and then throw Tiffany to the bed, she roll Tiffany body so she can look at Tiffany's sexy ass.

"I'm going to spanking your ass Tiffany, you better get ready for this."

Taeyeon spanking her ass from left cheek to right cheek. While she spanking Tiffany's ass, Taeyeon look at Tiffany's face, Tiffany close her eyes and moaning really hard

"AHHH YES LIKE THAT MASTER I LIKE IT!" Tiffany said with her sultry voice

Taeyeon touch Tiffany's pussy and Tiffany's pussy really wet. "Gosh look at you, what the fuck is this?" she showed Tiffany her two fingers "This is so wet Tiffany."

"I… I felt so horny…master." Tiffany said making Taeyeon smirk

"What do you want? You little slut" Taeyeon rubbing Tiffany's pussy back and forth

Tiffany there just grab her pillow really hard, "Please.. AHHHH" suddenly Taeyeon slap Tiffany's pussy "FUCK YEAHHH" It's feels like Tiffany can't take it anymore she just need someone to fuck her.

Tiffany turns her body to face Taeyeon she pull the tip of Taeyeon's collar, their face now really close. Tiffany let go of Taeyeon collar and looking at Taeyeon's eyes

"Kiss me… I'm so horny…Master."

Taeyeon kiss her roughly and bite her lips, there's a little bleed taste in their kiss. Taeyeon bite Tiffany's lip really hard making Tiffany's lip bleed. They touch each other body roughly than before. Suddenly Taeyeon stop kissing Tiffany making Tiffany confused

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly stop?"

Taeyeon purposely stop making out with Tiffany because she want to keep Tiffany horny

"Shower first, I'll wait outside and don't wear your panties." Taeyeon wink at Tiffany

"Wait, What?" THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Tiffany said with her cutie face like a 7 years old girl who still want to play but has to stop because her mom tell her to study.

Taeyeon look at Tiffany "If you want me to fuck you, now go shower."

Tiffany walks to bathroom as faster as she can "20 minutes"

Taeyeon walk out the room and thinking about Tiffany's pout face, she chuckles " Gosh she look so fucking cute"

Taeyeon waiting in her car, her car is Mercedes-AMG GT. She purposely choice this car because it's suit for a date. Tiffany said 20 minutes but Taeyeon already waiting for 1 hour and Tiffany doesn't come out yet. And finally Tiffany comes out wearing her flawless clothes and she's wearing a skirt.

"Tsk…tsk she's wearing a skirt and she know it herself she's not wearing a panties" Taeyeon said mumble

Tiffany gets into the car "How do I look?" Tiffany said with her proud sound

"Gorgeous as fuck." Taeyeon said and wink at Tiffany

"So… where are we going?" she said while fix her lips with her lipstick

"Secret..."

Taeyeon drive her car right away. Tiffany wants to tie her right shoelace and suddenly she's giggle, Taeyeon took a glance at Tiffany "What?"

Tiffany grabs something and show Taeyeon "Bible? Are you religious or something ?"

"Oh that's when I met someone for my new project usually people give me expensive watch, wine, that kind of things but this person give me a bible."

"Let me guess… isn't that Choi Siwon?"

"How do you know?" This time Taeyeon look at Tiffany

"Of course… I already meet him."

"Did you fuck with him?"

"Eww no he's too old."

Tiffany suddenly rub Taeyeon's thigh try to seduce her and look at Taeyeon who focus driving

"I… I want your dick master…" When Tiffany want to unzip Taeyeon jeans, Taeyeon stop her

"If you want my dick, play with yourself first show me how you masturbating. Show me how slutty you are."

At first Tiffany feel hesitated because she felt humiliated but she needs that dick and she feel so horny. "What? Are you scared someone going to see you through the window? Really you don't want this…?" Taeyeon look at her half open zipper, there's something bulge "It's already hard."

Tiffany sighing "If i masturbating promise me today I can play with your cock all day."

The car stop because of traffic jam, finally Taeyeon could see Tiffany clearly "I promise. Now open those legs for me. Come on Tiffany it's not like you wearing jeans, you wearing a skirt, the reason you wearing a skirt because it's more easy right...for me to fuck you..." Taeyeon come closer to Tiffany's ear and whisper "in your tight little pussy."

It's easy to Tiffany to masturbating because she doesn't have to take off her skirt, she open her legs wide and open her skirt with both of her hands. Tiffany looks at her pussy and look at Taeyeon "Master… look at this slutty pussy, this pussy already wet like crazy."

Taeyeon look at Tiffany's clean with no pubic hair pussy and look at Tiffany's eyes "Yes, that's why you have to play with your pussy."

"Okay… master."

Tiffany open her legs wider and lean back make herself comfortable, she's rubbing her clit and tease her pussy a little bit. She's rubbing it back and forth and finally her pussy is ready so Tiffany put two of her fingers right away and using her thumb to play with her clit at the same time. Tiffany close her eyes thinking that fingers were Taeyeon's cock "Hmm yes like that ahhh fuck me master" Tiffany said with her eyes closed.

Taeyeon want to tease her a little more so while Tiffany masturbating Taeyeon start her dirty talk to make the letter hornier than before "You like it? You look so fucking naughty… masturbate in car just for a fucking cock. What a naughty girl…" Tiffany play with her pussy like there's no tomorrow "Do you want me that much huh?" Taeyeon said teasing Tiffany. Taeyeon look at Tiffany's bouncing breast "Don't tell me you're not wearing a bra…"

Tiffany look at Taeyeon eyes "I… I want you play with my breast master… I like it when you squeeze it and lick it like a whore I am." Tiffany feels like going to lose her mind "I'm getting close master… please can I cum?" Taeyeon want to tease Tiffany more and more "No. You can't cum stop masturbating." Tiffany is still playing with her pussy "NO! PLEASE JUST LET ME-"

"If you still played with your pussy and cumming without my permission there's no way you could play with my cock today." Taeyeon said calmly, that words seem like a threat to Tiffany and Tiffany stop right away and tried to catch her breath "I'm sorry master."

Taeyeon kiss Tiffany, Taeyeon played with Tiffany's tongue. "Good girl. You're such a horny girl Tiffany… now…" Taeyeon open her zipper and showed Tiffany her hard cock "For your reward play with it Tiffany."

While Taeyeon driving, Tiffany blowjob Taeyeon right away. "Don't use your hand and just use your mouth. And be careful with your teeth you bitch." Taeyeon said. She use Tiffany's head, to control Tiffany "Damn… its feels so fucking good."

And finally they come to their destination, they coming to the biggest and expensive shopping center there's so many famous brand there "I know you like fashion, expensive things, cocaine, designer cupcakes, fine wine, sex, and any other things rich girls like. So let's go" Taeyeon hold Tiffany's hand

"Bitch please I know you like that kind of things too Taeye- master."

Taeyeon patting Tiffany's head "it's okay you can call me Taeyeon." Taeyeon said and wink at Tiffany. They shopping this and that, Taeyeon bought Tiffany watch, clothes, jewelry, and even bikinis.

Tiffany still in her changing room Taeyeon there just waiting for Tiffany. " do you need anything? I could show you more items for fashion this week." Taeyeon look at the manager "No, You don't have to." Taeyeon said and giving the manager of the department store smile. Taeyeon look around and finally there's no one except Taeyeon and Tiffany

"Tiffany if you confused what to choice just bought everything."

"Really? Ok then I'm going to change my clothes first." Tiffany takes off the dress she wants to buy but it is really hard to unzip the zipper at her back

"Need some help?" Taeyeon come in without telling Tiffany making Tiffany startled

"Oh my god I thought you were someone else" Tiffany

Taeyeon chuckles and look at Tiffany hardly unzipping her dress

"Let me help you…" Taeyeon help Tiffany unzipping the dress, Tiffany there just look at Taeyeon unzipping her dress through the mirror. Finally Taeyeon unzip Tiffany's zipper and let the dress fall off. Taeyeon place her chin on Tiffany's shoulder, she look at Tiffany's beautiful body through the mirror and tease Tiffany's breast by touch and squeeze it, Tiffany there bite her lip make sure she doesn't moan.

"Damn girl, I'm not going to tell you that you're hot or sexy. Not because I don't think that you are, but because I don't think those words are strong enough for how I feel about you, I'm thirsty for your body, face, and other little things that you do."

Taeyeon kiss Tiffany's back gently "Do you like it?" Taeyeon whispers to Tiffany's ear with her seduce voice. "God… yes, you tease me all day made my pussy really wet. Is it time to get my reward master?"

When it's come to sex Tiffany can turn into someone really submissive right away. She called Taeyeon 'master' directly, Tiffany wiggling her butt right to Taeyeon's part

"Fuck yes baby…" Taeyeon take off her jeans and suddenly her cock come out big and hard. Taeyeon spit on her part to make it easier to put it in Tiffany's ass.

"Let's do anal, Tiffany."

"Wait… wait!" Tiffany said panicking and holds Taeyeon's hand who just wants to put her own dick to Tiffany's part.

"What's wrong?"

"No one ever fuck me in… in... the ass. Please be gentle with me."

Taeyeon go down and place her face to Tiffany's ass and play with Tiffany's hole with her tongue tried to make Tiffany's hole wet. Taeyeon put her two fingers into Tiffany's ass and hear Tiffany's moan.

"AHHH! Fuckk…"

"You okay there…? it's so tight, Tiffany you never play with it? Try to control your voice."

Tiffany lean her palms against the mirror to make Taeyeon easier to suck her ass

"I… ahh rarely play with it."

Finally after Taeyeon tried to make Tiffany's ass wet it's all worth it

"Are you ready? It's going to be hurt a little."

Taeyeon put her dick into Tiffany's ass all the way in and Tiffany throws her head to the back and bites her lip tried to endure the moan. "Ahh I'm going to start moving."

Taeyeon moving her hips back and forth slowly, it's feel like Tiffany's ass eat Taeyeon's cock. Tiffany's ass is really tight and it's feels so damn good for Taeyeon its feel like Taeyeon going to turn into an airhead

"Your cock is pretty huge, god it's feels so good. Can… can you move a little faster? It's not that hurt anymore.."

Tiffany finally feel much comfortable than before, she's become so horny

"I'm sorry master… it's too gentle…" suddenly Taeyeon slap Tiffany's ass and move her hips more harder "Just screw me master… yes that's it master grind that spot more… fuck me like I'm a bad bitch !" Tiffany said with her breathless voice.

Taeyeon move her hips like there's no tomorrow, two of them feel like in their own world they just forgot they're still in a public place

"AHH FUCK YOU TIFFANY YOU PERVERT SLUT!" Taeyeon said and pull Tiffany's hair, two of them look at themself through the mirror. It's feel like they watching porn but it's their own version

Tiffany turned her head to kiss Taeyeon and that kiss was so erotic Tiffany intertwining her tongue on Taeyeon as Taeyeon trust Tiffany's ass. Tiffany moaned like crazy, it's feel like Tiffany's head going to blank

After twenty minutes Taeyeon feel like she reaches her climax "FUCK TIFF I'M GOING TO CUM !" Taeyeon fuck Tiffany twice harder "GOSH YES MASTER FILL THIS SLUTTY PUSSY WITH YOUR BIG LOAD OF CUM! I'M GOING TO CUM TOO MASTER!"

Taeyeon shot a lot of cum to Tiffany ass and Tiffany there just moaning like she can't control herself. When Taeyeon put her dick out Tiffany getting creampied she push all of Taeyeon's cum. Taeyeon look how Tiffany's doing that

"God so sexy..." Taeyeon turn Tiffany's body around to face Tiffany and kiss Tiffany, Tiffany put her hand to Taeyeon neck

"Thank you master… that was really good and I feel like I can lose my mind…" Tiffany said weakly.

"So do i, Tiffany."

They awkwardly come out from changing room and suddenly the manager come to them from nowhere. Two of them put their straight face

"So what clothes do you choice ?"

"All of them." Taeyeon said right away

Tiffany tried to act like a good girl "Thank you, Taeyeon." Give Taeyeon her popular eyesmile, purposely so the manager can hear their conversation

"Two of you must be really close…" The manager said

And Taeyeon and Tiffany just chuckles, the manager give them their clothes "Please come again and , but can I ask two of you something…?"

Two of them look at the manager

"Of course… you can ask us anything." Tiffany said nicely

"I saw entering changing room and suddenly I hear scream a little and…." Taeyeon and Tiffany make an eye contact

Tiffany chuckles just like an innocent girl "Yes, Taeyeon help me to choice what dress suit me more and suddenly when I tried to wear another dress I slip that's why I scream because I'm shocked… Thanks to Taeyeon she help me. Why? is my scream really loud? Sorry if I'm bothering all of you…" Tiffany said with her sorry face

"No no no you're not . Sorry I'm just curious.." The manager said

"If there's no more question, we have to go now." Taeyeon said

The manager bows to them and said "Please come again!"

They're come out from the mall and so many paparazzi following them. It's really hard to move Taeyeon's car and so many securities from the mall help them

"Did that lie work?" Tiffany ask worriedly and looking at Taeyeon

"It's work and that was really good." Taeyeon pat Tiffany's head while her right hand driving

"Really? What a relief then… so where are we going now?"

"Let's go to my secret place… there's chef there so you can ask him anything you want to eat, there's servant there so she can help you and telling her what to do, there's no paparazzi there and we can chilling there. We can swim there, BBQ, anything you want… so you want to go there?" Taeyeon look at Tiffany

"YES! Let's go! As expect Kim Taeyeon."

"Okay then now go to sleep it's quiet far from here… I know you tired from having sex…"

"No! I want to company you… what if you get bored?" Tiffany said cutely

"It's okay now sleep or I'm taking you back to your home."

"What?! That's not fair." Tiffany said with her pout face and she look at Taeyeon face "Fine."

Tiffany fall asleep and Taeyeon hear some music while focus on driving, she look at Tiffany fall asleep and feel thankful because Tiffany is different with other girl.

Tiffany become so close with Taeyeon not just as a sex partners but as a friend. Taeyeon and Tiffany both feel thankful because two of them have each other.


	70. Lights Down Low

Heaven only knows where you been. But I don't really need to know. I know where you're gonna go

Taeyeon sighed again for the nth time that day when she finally found the person she was looking for. Her first love.

She walked closer to the girl who was carrying a flower bouquet, facing a flat headstone. When the girl glanced back over her shoulder, Taeyeon felt her heart stopped for a beat as their gazes met each other's. Taeyeon continued her walk closer to the girl before she also squatted in an arm-reach far from the squatting girl.

Since 7 years ago, Taeyeon has always know where to find her whenever she's trying to run away from everything. Even though Taeyeon knew it would hurt herself so bad, she would still go and find her first love there. In her first love's first love's 'place'.

That time too, Taeyeon's heart was breaking at the sight of her first love's mournful state. Taeyeon saw how her eyes were glistening with tears, how she kept on biting her lip just to stop herself from crying. And how her hand was supporting her beautiful face by her cheek.

But it was a whole lot better than the previous years. Taeyeon was there for her when she cried all night long, Taeyeon was there to feed her even though she was pushed away countless times, and Taeyeon was always there to stop her from following her past lover.

It was a lot better that time. There were no tears spilled, and as usual, no words needed.

A small but comforting smile broke out in Taeyeon's face when she was faced with a bitter smile from the latter. Then a hand was reaching out for Taeyeon. She didn't waste even a second to hold it, and giving it encouraging grips along with another smile.

They needed no words.

And the best part was Taeyeon knew that it also goes the same way for the latter.

They stood up at the same time, and walked to Taeyeon's old jeep hand in hand with no words to be heard.

Driving away, Taeyeon couldn't help but to steal glances to the passenger on her side every minute, or every second possible. She still looked stressed, with her hand supporting her head that Taeyeon believed was filled with thoughts of her past lover. And like usual, her leg was up folded in the seat, and the other one was up the dashboard.

"You're gonna end up crashing the car if you keep on looking at me instead of the road"

Finally.. a voice Taeyeon was dying to hear. Taeyeon snapped out of her daydream and smiled shyly when she also saw a smile from the latter. She diverted her gaze back to the road while her mind was still daydreaming about that girl's smile. Probably it was because Taeyeon was still got a little hint of hangover from last night, but Taeyeon really liked that smile. It seemed like the brightest she had ever seen, and ofcourse it made her heart race faster.

"I'm a pro" Taeyeon replied with still the same shy smile, and she was soon got a reply in a form of a chuckle.

Her heart felt like bursting anytime soon. She looked at her left hand that was out of the window, fingers playing with the wind, reminiscing the feel of the hand that held hers earlier.

How Taeyeon wished she could make the latter laugh daily that easy. But, oh—if she really want that to happen, she had to hard practice not to crash herself instead everytime she hear that voice and see her smile. She still wasn't too much of a pro in that field.

-xxx-

On my heart where

You're resting your head

And you just look so beautiful

Just like you were an Angel

It has always been that way. If the girl fell down, Taeyeon would be there to catch her. If the girl distanced herself from everyone, Taeyeon would follow her, until the girl gave up and let Taeyeon save her.

All of that, will end in Taeyeon's embrace.

That day too, for example.

Right after they reached their apartment, they fell into their bed, with Taeyeon embracing the latter to assuage her.

Taeyeon learned that the girl really liked it when she caress her head, fingers running through her long hair, or when her thumb move slow above her ear constantly. She always wondered whether the girl realized her heartbeats that only meant for her or not, whether all of what she does to her was enough to keep the wingless angel by her side or not.

That girl was like an angel who lost her wings, and Taeyeon was ready to give her a pair of wings to fly away if she asked for it. Taeyeon would do it. She would give her wings to fly and leave her side if that was what the angel needed. Even though Taeyeon knew well, that it meant she will have to break her own wings to give the wingless angel her wings.

For the past 7 years, Taeyeon has always been carrying her with her own arms wherever she goes. Taeyeon didn't mind at all. She would be happy to take her wherever she wished to go.

Like that day too, for example.

"I want to go to our old high school. And the beach too"

"Go get ready"

With that, Taeyeon smiled when she saw a smiling face leaving her chest as she unwrapped her arms away from around the girl's body. She then watched her leaving their bed that used to be Taeyeon's only. The girl left the doors open, indirectly helping Taeyeon to actually keep her eyes on her as she was getting ready.

Taeyeon really want to hug that back whenever she sees it. She wanted to hug her just because she could, not because the girl was seeking peace from her. She wanted to give her surprise hugs that always make a romance movie's heroine smile.

Walking pass a sleeping white male maltese she gave her for her birthday, Taeyeon leaned on the bedroom's door frame. She was unconsciously admiring her once again, and stopping herself from hugging the other girl that was in the bathroom four steps across the room. All of that was stopped forcefully when their eyes met through the bathroom mirror. Taeyeon caught another small smile from the girl before she swung the bathroom door close.

-xxx-

Just right after they walked across their high school's quiet parking lot, the rain fell down harshly. Taeyeon almost ran back to the jeep to get an umbrella, but a hand stopped her by her wrist. She was confused, but she stayed still as she saw the latter took off her high heels and held it in one hand.

The girl started to tip toe, and turning around graciously, like she was a ballerina on her dream stage. When she saw Taeyeon was still stuck to the ground with a bewildered and amused smile, she took her hand, and pulled her to follow her dance steps.

Under heavy skies in the rain

You're dancing

In your bare feet

Just like we're in a movie

With her shoes in one hand and Taeyeon's hand in the other, she danced her heart out, like she haven't been dancing for her whole life, and like it was her last dance. Taeyeon must admit that she couldn't really dance. But if that what the girl wanted, she would do it with a smile.

It was relieving for Taeyeon to see the latter smile that wide just because of a simple thing. But she was more than relieved when the girl took finally a pity on the clumsy dancer and ended the dance show.

Drenched, they went in to one of the school bus that was parked near them. They left wet trails along the bus' floor and Taeyeon could only hope nobody will catch them red handed. She followed her who walked to the end of the bus, and sat on the right seat, while Taeyeon sat across on the left one and took off her drenched coat immediately and hung it on the seat infront of her.

Those seats were the ones they used to sit on whenever they were on the way to school and back home. Taeyeon usually sit alone with her books and MP3 player, while the high school sweetheart sat across, with her past lover. Just like that, for a whole high school years.

Taeyeon could still remember well how she felt. She clearly knew how it felt when her first love slash her best friend was dating her another best friend. She couldn't do anything but storing her feelings inside, and showcasing her best smile outside. It was for the best. She needed to sacrifice her own happiness for her best friends' happiness.

Her first love was her best friend. And probably her only love, because she tried. But she didn't find herself loving anybody else like she does towards her.

It hurts, of course. Even thinking about it made her chest felt stuffed.

A soft rustle brought Taeyeon back from the past. She looked to the side and saw her taking off her wet oversized coat before she hung it on the seat in front of her. Then, Taeyeon noticed the dress she was wearing. It was the dress that Taeyeon bought for her a week after she saw the latter falling in love with that dress on a storefront display. What made it meaningful was how Taeyeon had to skip few lunches because she didn't have that much money back then. But all of the smiles in the end made it worth all the efforts.

Taeyeon looked at the empty seat beside the latter and wondered if she could fill that spot. That spot her past best friend used to sit on. But before she could wonder even further, a voice filled her ear

"Taeyeon.." She heard her calling, and she saw her hand patting the empty seat beside her. Taeyeon silently gulped down the knots in her throat as she rose and sat beside the girl. As much as her surprise, she soon felt the girl dabbing the water off her forehead with a dry handkerchief attentively, to her nose, cheeks, and even her hair. But Taeyeon liked it. A simple care from her could make her whole day—no—week.

When she was done, she smiled to express her appreciation. And she got a smile in return, followed by a body pressing close to hers, head on her shoulder, and a hand that intertwined itself with Taeyeon's.

"We've never sit side by side like this in a school bus" Hearing that, Taeyeon gulped, and sighed the pain off her chest inaudibly.

Of course, because she always had her by her side.

"It's such an honor to sit beside the queen Tiffany now. Even though it's a little bit late" Taeyeon said with a giggle and the girl called Tiffany followed along. She squeezed their intertwined hands and snuggled close to Taeyeon, not minding her dampened body.

Didn't know what to do with her other hand, Taeyeon once again played with Tiffany's hair. Her fingers ran along the length of her dampened hair, while her head slowly turned, and secretly slipped a secretive kiss on top of her head before she rested her cheek there to cover what she did a second ago.

But Taeyeon seemed to be caught off guard when Tiffany lifted her head off Taeyeon's shoulder. Their eyes locked, no sound was made. The only thing that could be heard was the collision between the raindrops and the bus' roof and window. Maybe, Taeyeon's heartbeats too when they unknowingly leaned forward until their foreheads rested against each other. With their eyes closed, Taeyeon gently tucked Tiffany's hair behind her ear before her hand travelled the softness of her cheek.

Breaths were hitting each other's lips, until it finally stopped when Taeyeon tilted Tiffany's chin up and pressed her lips on hers. Then Taeyeon saw that familiar fireworks once again. The ones she always saw whenever she kissed her—no matter how long she was allowed to stay. She relished the feeling as much as she could, expressing how much love she has for her, just in case she would get pushed away in the next second. Just like how it always happen most of the time.

When she felt Tiffany held her hand tighter, Taeyeon was preparing to pull away before Tiffany would stop her. But what came up next surprised Taeyeon and made her feel like she was on top of the world. Tiffany's free hand cupped Taeyeon's cheek as she pulled her closer to share bolder kisses. That was definitely the first time Tiffany allowed Taeyeon to stay longer. A frown was visible on Taeyeon's face when she felt Tiffany's hand moved to her nape, and up to tangle in her hair. Those fingers massaged Taeyeon's scalp in the same pace as their kiss. It couldn't get any better, until the need of air made Tiffany slow it down and broke their lips contact.

Also for the first time, Tiffany was the one who pulled away nicely instead of pushing Taeyeon to stop everything. Nobody can blame Taeyeon if she felt her hopes rising. Didn't know where she got the courage from, Taeyeon decided to confess her true feelings once again

"I love you, Tiffany. I love you so much"

Too much that it hurt so bad, to be exact.

But all she got was another silence, like usual. It would only be a matter of seconds before Tiffany would say something like she always say. Like,

"I'm sorry. But I still love her so much. I just can't forget her"

"I know" Hearing her reply, Taeyeon opened her eyes to Tiffany's. She tried to look for an explanation in her eyes. But before she could find it, the same tug on her nape pulled her to place her lips back to on Tiffany's.

Was that an explanation ? Taeyeon didn't know.

All she knew was giving everything the latter ask for.

-xxx-

"We've known each other for a long time. Three years is a long time, right ?"

"Well, yeah.. of course"

"I really like you, Taeyeon.."

A silent song sung by waves steps away from them filled in as the pretty girl with guitar on her lap spoke. Taeyeon froze and turned her head away from the girl who was sitting beside her. She was only just took 3 seconds to admire the sea in front of her, she felt her hands being pulled and sandwiched in between two cold nervous hands.

"..I know that—"

"Way to go, mate ! Get the girl !" The girl beside Taeyeon was cut by a loud scream, followed by giggles and smiles. When she turned her head to the voice source fast, she saw one of her best friend, and also the other—Tiffany.

She looked so beautiful smiling with the afternoon sunray showering her figure. And she looked so happy giggling with her lover, arms wrapped around each other's shoulder and waist.

Taeyeon quickly pulled her hand away from the girl beside her and place it on her own lap awkwardly. It was weird, but Taeyeon really didn't want to be seen that way.

"See ! I've told you not to disturb Taeyeon-ie. Now she's embarrassed"

She wasn't embarrassed, she just didn't want Tiffany to see her that way. It felt like 'cheating on her', even when Tiffany was somebody else's.

She wasn't Taeyeon's.

"Man up, man !"

"Oh shhh you, let's go"

With that, Taeyeon witnessed Tiffany pulling her playful lower away by her arm that was draped over her shoulders, away from Taeyeon, leaving her heart in a mess.

"I know you love her" The girl broke the silence after a while. Her gaze didn't left Taeyeon's face even for a split second, even if Taeyeon didn't spare a glance towards her.

"But she's someone else's, Taeyeon. Can you just give me a chance ?"

"I'll make you forget her"

That was what she said. She just wanted to save Taeyeon from the hole she was in.

It was a surprising thing for Taeyeon to ever go to that beach ever again. Because she knew, that it was their beach.

"Coffee ?"

Even though she wasn't really in the mood for coffee, Taeyeon nodded and accept it with a smile. She just wouldn't miss any chance of being 'taken care' of like that by the latter. After she took a gulp from the canned drink, she handed it back, and saw her immediately took another sip. Even if they always share whatever they have, Taeyeon still couldn't deny the butterflies in her stomach whenever it happen.

It felt like they were a married couple—well, almost.

"Are you cold ?" Tiffany said as her hands were ready to take off Taeyeon's coat that was covering her legs. Because it was rather windy and her legs were exposed due to the dress she was wearing, that was why Taeyeon insisted to.

"We can just head back now—"

"No, I'm okay. Let's just stay here for a while for the sunset. You wanted to see the sunset, right ?"

Even though Tiffany didn't really say it, Taeyeon knew it.

The fact that was said by Taeyeon with a smile, brought a smile to Tiffany too. Then, Taeyeon felt a body pressing close to hers, and arms wrapping around her waist.

"I can warm you up" Tiffany said as she snuggled her head to Taeyeon neck. Being caught off guard once again, Taeyeon tried to bring back her soul that flew away from her body due to the happiness that exploded inside her. Didn't know what to say, she just let out a nervous chuckle.

"Taeyeon" Responding to her call, Taeyeon only turned her head to face her just to realize that it was a careless move, because Tiffany's face was so close to hers, that she literally could feel her world being stopped forcefully by her beauty. And when the world finally turned again, it moved ever so slowly, that she could see Tiffany's eyelids open and close, her eyes that sparkled to Taeyeon's once in a while.

"Thank you"

Taeyeon didn't even know what it was for, or she didn't even realized Tiffany's hand that was on her shoulder. It gripped on Taeyeon's shirt, and when she finally snapped out of it, she was pulled closer to Tiffany who had her eyes closed, until their lips touched once again.

Maybe she didn't have to know what was that for—for that time being.

-xxx-

The sky had turned dark when they were driving back home—or waiting for the jammed street to move so that they can go back home. All Taeyeon could hear was the hum of the car's engine, and occasional honks from cars around. On her side, Tiffany was staring into blankness once again, hand supporting her head by her chin, and legs were up folded on the seat. A sudden turn of her playful side surfaced up, and she just really needed to get it fulfilled.

"Boo !"

Tiffany's body jolted when she felt Taeyeon's hand on her arm to shock her. Then, a smile broke out on that beautiful face that was out of emotions a second ago.

"Ow" Also on Taeyeon's, as she was punched on her arm, followed by a pinch on the same spot. She then witnessed Tiffany rested her head back to the headrest while closing her eyes. Thinking that the latter was just tired or simply tired from a long day they had, she just let her be, giving her time to rest.

As it turned silent, Taeyeon wondered how would it be if she really was her 'boo'. Calling her that, not saying that just to shock her. She was brought down by that thought, until she looked to her side again and saw her face. She was glad that someone finally filled her passenger seat, even though it was her 'best friend'.

Wait, actually, someone did filled that place before.

That girl.

Thinking about her first girlfriend ever, never failed to drown her in the biggest guilt. Because she shouldn't have done that. She shouldn't have give that girl a chance, or a chance to save herself when she already knew she couldn't at the first place.

'Taeyeon-ah, don't work too hard and remember to have dinner at our usual place tonight at 7, ok ? I love you'

'I'm waiting inside'

'Where are you, Taeyeon-ah ? It's almost half an hour'

'It's already 9. I have to go home. If you're reading this, no need to go to the restaurant'

"Look, I love you so much but it doesn't mean I can accept what you kept on doing to me !"

"I'm sorry, okay ? I've told you that I didn't mean to do all that—"

"You didn't mean what ?! Kim Taeyeon, you made me wait for hours in the restaurant, you said you would pick me up after college, but I had to wait again for hours, and in the end I had to walk back home. ALONE. In the rain. And it didn't happen just once or twice ! I've lost count on how many times you forget that you even have a girlfriend !"

"I'm sorry, I just had a lot of things to take care of"

"But I bet you never forget about that Tiffany no matter how busy you are"

"Hey, don't talk about her that way"

"Why ? You don't like it when your girlfriend is mentioning a girl who is always being so clingy to you ?! Does she even care that you're someone else's ?!"

"She is my best friend. I've known her way long before I met you. Don't make such a huge fuss about it. She just lost her lover and she needs someone to take care of her for the time being—"

"THEN DO YOU THINK THAT THE ONE WHO NEEDS YOU IS ONLY HER ?! HOW ABOUT ME ?! I'M YOUR GIRLFRIEND ! SHE'S JUST YOUR SO-CALLED-BEST FRIEND"

The girl that was sitting on the passenger seat had disappointment written all over her face. And Taeyeon could only stay silent, she just couldn't reason out. She wanted to defend herself from all those screams, but what she said was all truth.

"Do you even know how much I love you, Taeyeon ? Does my love even matter to you ? Because it doesn't feel like that"

"I'm sorry"

"Keep it. And keep your money to buy something useful for her instead of giving me 'I'm sorry' roses every time you hurt me"

"You won't need to care about me anymore. I've had enough"

"I've experienced how hurt it is so I hope she'll return your feelings someday. Have a good life ahead, Taeyeon. Thank you for the chance"

Taeyeon stared blankly to the steering wheel, she didn't even dare to look at the door when it opened, and only looked back to her side when it was being slammed close again. Her hand reached out to a dozen-roses bouquet that was being left on the previous spot occupied by her girlfriend—oh, ex.

There goes her story with her first lover.

She rested her arm on the steering wheel, before she rested her head there. For some moment, she closed her eyes, before she sighed out. Inside her mind, rang Tiffany's voice she once said as she hooked her arms on her lover's, the one that left a massive scar on her

"Come on, Tae. You can't forever date your books and headphones. Try ! Even though I don't mind you being our third wheel, it will be fun if we can have double date sometimes ! Don't you want to have someone to hold like this ?"

She sighed once again, before she whispered

"I tried, Tiffany. Just like how you told me to"

And she drove away, from the house she never dared to pass by, up until forever.

"BOO !" Tiffany screamed rather hard as she shocked Taeyeon by her shoulder. Either to make her pay for what she did to her before or to dismiss her from her heavy thoughts.

"Yah ! What if I crashed the car ?!" The shocked girl scolded as she held her thumping heart, feeling like it gonna fall off soon because of the rapid beating. But all she got was a laughter. Looking at the passenger, a small smile soon bloomed on Taeyeon's face as the slight annoyance she got from the shock fade away fast.

Laughing freely like that, Tiffany just looked so beautiful.

Taeyeon wouldn't mind having her heart falling off if she could get to witness Tiffany's smile in return. She would do anything to make her smile.

"Just now, who did you think about ?"

But Tiffany just had to ask that, eyes fixed on Taeyeon.

It was rare for her to be asked that kind of thing. Felt good to be 'cared' that way, but felt bad at the same time. Just like usual, it felt like cheating on her, even if Tiffany wasn't hers.

But Taeyeon, she was the one who never lied for her own good.

"Her" She answered shortly and honestly, still didn't dare to turn her head and look at Tiffany.

"Her ?"

"Junhee"

"Oh.."

"Sorry, I should've concentrated on driving—" Even though her car could still barely move due to the traffic.

"Do you love her ?" Being cut with that kind of question, she finally turned her head to her right and looked Tiffany straight in her eyes

"Do you love her, Taeyeon ?" She asked her once again when she didn't get any kind of respond from her. Looking at her unwavered gaze, Taeyeon knew that Tiffany really meant to ask that, and she demanded an answer. She looked away and sighed as she tried to focus on the street again, even if the car was barely able to move due to the jam packed traffic.

"I tried" Taeyeon finally answered softly, eyes locked to the car's bumper in front of her as she didn't know where to place her gaze.

"I tried to"

She tried, she really tried to love someone else.

But she always found herself running back to Tiffany, giving her everything even if she didn't asked for anything.

Different than before, Taeyeon's heart that started to turn upside down due to unpleasant feelings turned good once again when she felt Tiffany took her hand in hers and intertwined them, followed by a head that rested on her shoulder. When Taeyeon's hand gave a soft squeeze as an approval, Tiffany's other hand moved to her arm, and slightly pulled her so that she can hug her arm more comfortably. She sighed, and snuggled her head closer to Taeyeon's

"Taeyeon ?"

"Hmm ?"

"You don't need to try for more"

-xxx-

Taeyeon was the second to came inside their shared apartment. Infront of her, she saw Tiffany bent down petting and greeting the white dog with her cheerful voice that made it enthusiastically wag its tail to welcome them home. She quickly reached to the cabinet to fill the dog's bowl with dog food as she said an apology for the delayed dinner. When the dog had started eating, Tiffany stood up and went inside the bathroom. Usually Tiffany would shoo her away or close the door by herself to avoid ruckuss whenever Taeyeon had her eyes stuck on her. But not that time around. She let Taeyeon waited for her in the corridor, and sometimes she didn't even think twice to look at her straight in her eyes.

When she was done, she walked pass Taeyeon and went into their room. Taeyeon planned to go to the bathroom as soon as Tiffany was finished. But in the end she couldn't tear her gaze off her instead. Tiffany stole a glance of Taeyeon over her shoulder. And when she was sure that Taeyeon was watching her, she zipped down her dress, leaving her in her underwear. The revelation of her body got Taeyeon in awe. She was stuck to the floor, her brain had stopped working.

"Taeyeon"

All she realized after that was Tiffany sitting on top of their bed with less clothing, inviting her to join. Taeyeon could only think to turn the lights down low, and closed the door behind her.

Can I stop the flow of time

Can I swim in your divine

Cos I don't I think I'd ever

Leave this place

Taeyeon took off her plaid shirt she was wearing, leaving her in her sleeveless tee and jeans before she went on top of the bed, kneeling in front of Tiffany. She tried hard to look at nothing else but Tiffany's eyes. But she couldn't help it, in the down corner of her vision, she noticed how her skin was glowing under the moonlight that seeped from the window behind her back. Her hand reached out to cup Tiffany's cheek, and her thumb gently caressed her. When their eyes finally met, Taeyeon felt her heart beating faster, hammering through her chest. Tiffany was the most beautiful to her. Nobody could ever replace Tiffany in her heart.

She smiled to expell her shyness. But it turned out to be a very sweet one that elicited blush on Tiffany's cheeks. Then Tiffany held Taeyeon's right hand that was on her cheek, and closed her eyes as she leaned on her palm. Arrows were shot right through Taeyeon's heart. She always loved it when Tiffany lean on her, or when she won't let her go all night long. It made her feel needed—or wanted.

She wanted to feel needed in more than way a friend would.

A sigh was heard when Taeyeon inched forward to press a brief and light peck on Tiffany's other cheek before she nuzzled her face to the side of Tiffany's face.

They wanted to say something, but nothing came out.

Taeyeon just wanted to kiss and wrap her arms around her forever starting that night, but she was afraid because it wasn't her right to do so.

But then Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's hand off her cheek and intertwined it with hers, while the other took the chance to caress Taeyeon's cheek in return. Tiffany pulled her head away from Taeyeon's slightly just to come back again. She pressed her forehead to Taeyeon's, nose brushing against hers, and quivering breaths were hitting each other's lips. Tiffany tidied Taeyeon's messy bangs to the side before her hand came back to Taeyeon's cheek once again.

Their lips were just a centimeter away, and ofcourse Taeyeon was holding herself back from meeting those lips. But little did she know, Tiffany was waiting for her to make a move.

When Tiffany couldn't wait for any longer, she crashed her lips on Taeyeon's, catching her off guard—and Tiffany couldn't believe she did that either. It was the first time that she actually kissed Taeyeon that way. Far from platonic kisses on her cheek just to say thank you.

They frowned at the feeling, and tried to stop the feeling from flying away. Their lips moved feverishly in sync, spilling their hidden emotions through the kiss. Taeyeon was showing her longing for the love of her life, while Tiffany finally felt free from braving herself to give another try on love.

After years of grieving her past lover and receiving love from her best friend without giving it back, she actually started to fall from the latter. But Tiffany was scared, she was scared that the past memories will get in her way from returning the love back and forth between them.

And moreover, she was scared to be left by someone she love once more.

But holy heavens, kissing Taeyeon felt so right, her love felt too good to be true.

She started to wish that she would never run out of it.

And starting on that moment, she was making sure that Taeyeon would never run out of it too.

Because Tiffany would give her all what she deserved—her all. Taeyeon deserved her all for giving her all for the past years.

Also, Tiffany had started to like the idea of it.

Tiffany slowed the kiss down and pulled back slightly. They let out heavy and ragged breaths as their eyes met each other. Tiffany squeezed their intertwined hands gently, while the other caressed Taeyeon's heated cheek up and down, sometimes tucking her hair behind her ear. Then, she smiled at her. A smile that was full of relieve, and faith. Faith of starting a new once again, a celebration of a new love.

Taeyeon couldn't really tell what that smile meant specifically because she simply couldn't read minds. But one thing for sure, she liked that smile. Oh scratch that, she loved it. So she also smiled at her, widely, brightly, as she had never felt that free before.

They leaned in to meet each other's lips for the second time that night. That time around, it was slow and gentle. Just like summing up how Taeyeon always treat her.

Tiffany's left hand let go of Taeyeon's right just to circle her arms around Taeyeon's neck before she pulled her to lay on top of her body. The kiss went on still in the same slow pace, because the night was still young, and the whole world was theirs that night.

When they broke the kiss to take some air in, Taeyeon finally realized that Tiffany was down only in her underwear. The sight burned her ears, to her neck, and down her back. But she was still in her right mind to not let Tiffany being on that state all alone. She slowly left from on top of Tiffany's body and kneeled on the bed. With their eyes locked, she grabbed her tee from the back of her neck and pulled it off over her head, leaving her in her bra and jeans.

That side made Tiffany unconsciously bit her lower lip. Her hand reached out for Taeyeon's abs. The tip of her fingers traced the subtle contours of her muscle, resulting it to tense at the touch. Tiffany then placed her palm on it, loving the feeling of the tensed abdominal muscle. Their eyes finally met, and they noticed that each other eyes were already glazed with want.

Tiffany arched her back and her hands went behind her back. When Taeyeon started to wonder what she was doing, she saw her pulling her bra straps down her shoulders, one at once—slowly. They maintained their eyes locked but Taeyeon was the first one to break the locked gazes when Tiffany pulled the piece of undergarment off her body, and let it fall down to the floor.

Taeyeon took her sweet time to marvel the half naked body under her. She wanted to put her hands on her, and adore the flawless skin with her lips. But she was still hesitating, and hit by the reality that her body wasn't hers.

A grip on her left hand snapped Taeyeon back to the reality. Then she felt her heart thumping against her chest when she realized that Tiffany was slowly guiding her to her asset. Her heart finally stopped and her face was burning when she placed her palm on the warm flesh. She looked up and saw Tiffany's blushing face. She was sure that it mirrored her own as well.

Taeyeon then complied to the pull on her arm to lay her body back on top of Tiffany's. Their lips met immediately. The kiss was strong and fast paced, making the both of them feeling lightheaded. When Tiffany realized that Taeyeon's hand just stayed still without any movement, she placed her own hand over hers, and gave it a gentle squeeze, silently telling Taeyeon what she want her to do. Taeyeon got that quickly and fulfilled her request. Moans vibrated on their lips for the first time as Taeyeon got her job done. She kneaded the mound softly, feeling the peak harden under her palm.

Taeyeon's other hand went behind her own back and struggled to unsclap her bra. She broke the kiss when she finally succeeded. Their eyes met, and another shy smiles were exchanged. Taeyeon also threw her bra down the floor before she followed Tiffany's pull by her neck. Her hand moved off Tiffany's chest when she got pulled closer by Tiffany's arms around her neck to press their lips together. She took Tiffany's upper lip in between hers and she soon felt nibbles and soft sucks on her lower lip.

A gentle push by Taeyeon's shoulder indicated that the woman under needed to take a breath. So Taeyeon pulled back immediately. When she finally did, she found herself adoring Tiffany once again. Tiffany had her eyes closed, and her slightly swollen lips were parted. Her face has turned into shades of her favorite color and Taeyeon could feel her heaving chest against hers. She couldn't help but to lean in once again and press a kiss on her forehead. It was a gentle, lingering one.

Feeling too much love from the simple kiss, Tiffany opened her eyes to a sight of Taeyeon's neck. She snaked her arms behind Taeyeon's back and pulled her closer for a hug. Taeyeon pulled away from the kiss when she felt that. The next thing she felt was her heart stopping as Tiffany buried her face on the crook of Taeyeon's neck and arms tightened around her. Taeyeon then kissed the side of Tiffany's head before she snuggled her head there.

Even during times like that, they didn't need words. Because their eyes spoke for them.

They exchanged smiles and smiled to the kiss when their lips were pressing against each other once again. After some moments, Taeyeon moved her lips to Tiffany's cheek, ear, and to her jaw. She could hear and feel heavy breaths hitting her ear on every contact her lips made on her skin.

Butterfly kisses were sprinkled around Tiffany's neck while her hands were tangling on Taeyeon's blonde hair. Her lower lip was taken in between her teeth as she felt Taeyeon's kisses started to grow into soft nibbles. When Taeyeon finally gave her pulse point a wet suck, she arched her neck to provide her more space and hummed out in pleasure.

Once she couldn't hold herself back from going down, Taeyeon trailed her kisses down Tiffany's collarbone, upper chest, until she got to her mounds. She started to latch her mouth on her skin when she didn't found any rejection in Tiffany's eyes. Her right hand went to cup her left, and knead it immediately in the same pace as her slow kisses. With their eyes locked, Taeyeon stuck out her tongue and moved upward the mound. The grip on Taeyeon's hair tighten every second passed, until her tongue reached the peak.

Tiffany let out a soft whimper and held onto Taeyeon's head tighter when Taeyeon put it inside her mouth, sucking and wetting it gently. After some moments and when she was satisfied, Taeyeon moved to the other before she went downwards once again. She trailed kisses down Tiffany's flexing and twitching abdominal muscle until she was on the same level as the hem of her underwear.

Taeyeon looked up to Tiffany's face just to get an immediate nod. With a thumping heart and a smile, she sat up. More smiles were exchanged even though nervousness was written on their faces. They held their breath in when Taeyeon slipped her fingers under the waistband. Taeyeon kept her eyes on Tiffany's as she slowly pulled the garment down Tiffany's legs while Tiffany lifted her legs to assist her. She couldn't help but to shift her gaze downwards for some seconds, and her breath hitched when she gazed at the fully bare body in front of her eyes.

She was so beautiful.

Her face was flushed—everybody could tell that she was very embarrassed to be in that state. But Taeyeon didn't see her trying to cover herself. For Taeyeon, she felt like she was given the full authority to claim her all.

When she locked her eyes back to Tiffany's shy ones, her hand started to fumble on her belt. She didn't want Tiffany to feel so open alone.

As rustling sounds of button being popped open and zipper being pulled down tore the quiet in the room, it was Tiffany's turn to gaze downwards to where Taeyeon's hands were. Her cheek heated up at the slight preview of what behind those jeans and quickly looked back up at Taeyeon's eyes. They ended up looking at nothing but each other's eyes as Taeyeon joined Tiffany into bareness.

Once she was completely bare, Taeyeon crawled up to hover Tiffany's body and followed the pull by her cheek for a kiss. The kiss was hard and impatient that time, but a hint of gentleness was still there as a prove of their care towards each other. It was soon broken breathlessly when Taeyeon accidently bumped into Tiffany's centre.

Just before she could speak her apology, she was pulled once again into a kiss. That time around, the kiss was 180 degrees different than the one before. It was soft, slow, but still able to leave them breathless when it was broken. Their eyes met, Tiffany's hand that was on Taeyeon's cheek caressed its way down Taeyeon's neck, shoulder, and stopped at her chest. Her hazy eyes was conveying things before she whispered it out

"Take me"

Never in her whole life Taeyeon expected to hear that from Tiffany. Usually she only asked for hugs, jokes, or late night drives. Definitely not what she just said.

And I would give you everything baby

Can you feel this energy take it

You can have the best me baby

Taeyeon always give the best in everything she asked, with no doubt. But that time, she needed more assurance.

The assurance she needed came in a form of kisses along her jawline, soft caresses on her skin, and another kiss on her lips.

"..Taeyeon.."

The name owner shut her eyes close and furrowed her brows when she heard that voice once again. Almost the same with the one she heard earlier that night before she turned the lights down low. She nuzzled her face to the side of Tiffany's head as she took a hold of herself and press it to the anticipating entrance.

Sighs were heard. The slight pleasure led Taeyeon to rub herself in between Tiffany's legs. She started to sigh out heavy breaths and swallowed her incoming groans as she felt how wet the latter was. When she was just about to give in to the temptation, a thought that they were just 'best friends' hit her. It made her froze in contemplation as she was fully sober to the fact that she wasn't hers.

But then she felt nods, followed by Tiffany's arm hugging her close by her neck.

So, she finally made up her mind.

Whatever she was to Tiffany, Taeyeon just want to show her how much she loves her that night.

"I love you, Tiffany"

With that whisper near Tiffany's ear, Taeyeon started to push her way inside. She felt the hug tighten as her tightness was wrapping around her. It felt perfect, too perfect.

Even though she was going in extremely slow and careful, it felt too good to be true that she lose her mind as the pleasure washed all over her. Until a soft yelp of pain was heard, along with the feel of the tightened hug around Taeyeon's neck.

Taeyeon shot her eyes open as she realized that she had just broke pass her barrier.

Oh shoot.

How can she be so careless ? Taeyeon started to curse herself endlessly for not paying attention to that matter.

Taeyeon felt her heart sunk down to the deepest layer of the earth when she was faced with the tears flowing out of Tiffany's closed eyes. She immediately wiped the tears away and felt tears brimming on her own eyes

"Tiffany.. You-.. I'm- I'm so sorry.. I didn't know. I thought, she—"

She thought, she had took it in the first place. But she was dead wrong.

"No. You're the first" Tiffany whimpered the words out, before she cupped both of Taeyeon's cheek and both teary eyes were looking straight at each other.

"You're my first, Taeyeon"

Hearing Tiffany replaying the fact, Taeyeon felt her inside was dying. She didn't know what she felt. But one thing for sure, she was definitely felt honored.

Well, she was her first love. And now she took her first. Or more like she was given her purity, something that people really treasure.

Caresses on her cheek brought Taeyeon back into reality. Through the tears in her eyes, she could see Tiffany smiling at her. It made her world stop for a while, before she leaned in to press a kiss on her forehead, to her cheek, and downwards to meet her eyes. When Taeyeon just didn't know what to say or do, Tiffany leaned up slightly to take her lips with hers lightly before she pulled away a little bit, still letting their lips brushing against each other before she kissed her once again. Harder, and broken with a soft pop.

"Continue" She whispered to Taeyeon's lips before she rested her head back to the pillow. Her eyes were closed, lips parted, and shades of pink never left her face. Another kiss on her flushed cheek came right after, followed by Taeyeon's whisper

"Please tell me if you want me to stop" Tiffany nodded still with her eyes closed, and held Taeyeon's head close to hers. A sigh was heard when Taeyeon's mouth started to work on her neck. She held Taeyeon tighter when she slowly felt Taeyeon continued to fill her.

Even though she still could feel faint pain under, she was so high on Taeyeon's love. She couldn't deny that finally braving herself to let Taeyeon in and for herself to be loved that way felt too good.

She finally realized that Taeyeon was already fully inside her when she only feel her kisses on her neck and sometimes her collarbone. The pain was long forgotten as Tiffany started to enjoy her kisses. Her soft lips travelled all around her neck, only leaving wet marks on where she believed it was her sweet spot. But then Tiffany felt her trailing kisses up towards her ear. She licked her lips wet as Taeyeon got closer, she bit her lip as she went more, her breath was getting heavier, until she involuntarily let out a moan and grasped Taeyeon's hair when Taeyeon sucked the untouched spot behind her ear. A jolt of pleasure went in between her legs, and she heard Taeyeon's hum vibrated on her skin as Taeyeon gave that spot another suck.

"Do you like that ?" Taeyeon whispered sultrily near her ear followed by another wet kiss. She smiled when she felt a nod together with a sigh, and the grip on of her nape pulled her closer. Her lips made more contact with Tiffany's heated skin, to the spot she confirmed she liked, and down to the crook of her neck. The body under her squirmed when she sucked the spot closer to the back of her neck.

As she wetted her dried lips because all the sighs she let out and sharp breaths she took, Tiffany's hands loosen their grips on Taeyeon's head before it went down Taeyeon's body, roaming her heated skin, before they stopped at her stilled hips. She gently and slightly pushed her hips. But before Taeyeon thought that she told her to go, Taeyeon felt herself guided to push back in again, as gently as before.

Finally after some time of waiting, she was given the green light.

She lifted her head off Tiffany's neck to see her right in her eyes. Her knitted brows immediately loosen up right after she caught Taeyeon's gaze. And when Taeyeon smiled at the beautiful sight under her, she also smiled at her, but not losing her glazed puppy eyes. Taeyeon shifted a little bit to hug the body under her comfortably, and leaned down to meet Tiffany's lips halfway as she also leaned up for Taeyeon.

The first kiss was just a soft brief touch. They pulled back slightly for some seconds before they met once again. Their lips molded into one in a slow motion, in the same pace as Taeyeon's hips. A soft tracing line went down along the curves and bumps of Taeyeon's spine, resulting the shudder she experienced under Tiffany's fingertips. It made her heart burn, and the rush to feel more of her washed harder.

She hummed out into the kiss when she felt Tiffany's hand that was on her shoulder blade dug its nails down her skin, finding the odd surges of pleasure the pain brought. Her eyes opened immediately at the abrupt lost feeling of Tiffany's lips. The clouded mind inside her head was quick enough to be filled with the thought of the pain the woman under her most probably experiencing. She was just about to stop everything when she heard heavy breaths, and saw her almost swollen lips parted, eyes shut tight

"Faster"

But then she heard that clear whisper. So she did what she had been told to. She moved in constant thrusts, a time faster than the previous, but still slower than their heartbeats.

Taeyeon bit her own lip when she witnessed the change her facial muscle made. She witnessed how Tiffany's jaw dropped slightly as she moaned. It was a music to Taeyeon's ears.

She really liked how that husky voice of hers sounded. She loved how she seemed to be shy at the voice she just made, how she closed the gap in her mouth by biting her lower lip. She thought it was a sight to die for when the bite on her lip tried to suppress a slight satisfied smile.

"Oh, Taeyeon.."

And damn, when she finally couldn't stop her name from escaping her lips.

The name owner would do everything just to bring all the pleasure in the world just for her to feel.

Tiffany blindly cupped Taeyeon's cheeks in her palms and pulled her for a kiss. She let out that kind of sound once more when their lips touched. It was a hard and a short one, but undoubtedly broken breathlessly.

Then it was their eyes turn to meet after a long closed eyes and admiration. Both pair had turned hazy with want, but Tiffany could still find that look dominating Taeyeon's eyes. Just like how they always look like whenever Tiffany was happy, and how Taeyeon look at her during those times. She knew well that Taeyeon always said her 'I love you's because she yearned a chance to be let in inside her heart, not her pants.

"I love you"

Just like that. Even when they were in that state, even when Tiffany opened both for Taeyeon to have. Or even when Tiffany still only can give her a small smile as an answer, that look in her eyes had never shut out.

Feeling grateful for not being given those usual heartbreaking respond, Taeyeon put a lingering kiss on her cheek to express her relief. With their eyes locked, Taeyeon took her in her hold and sat up. The other woman quickly put her arms around Taeyeon's neck to keep her from falling, even though she soon realized that Taeyeon wouldn't let that to happen. All that ever happened was Taeyeon catching her with her own arms whenever she fall.

Being given all of the control, Tiffany was clueless at the first. Her senses seemed to float away as the closeness that overwhelmed her from sitting on top of Taeyeon's lap made her feel like she was the ruler of the world. She unwrapped her arms from Taeyeon's neck and pulled away slightly to look straight down Taeyeon's eyes. Her heart couldn't deny the flutter it felt when she saw Taeyeon looking at her like she was the only girl in the world. But it was exactly what was on Taeyeon's view. She could only look at her. No matter how hard she tried to look away.

Their eyes do the talk as Taeyeon tucked Tiffany's hair behind her ear. Her gaze was lost in the love of her life who was on top of her. She gulped down the knots formed in her throat from admiring the beauty right in front of her eyes. Nothing could stop her from falling head over heels for the latter over and over again, not even when the warmth under was screaming for relief.

Taeyeon was brought back to the reality when a caress landed on her cheek, and a soft kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered close as she started to enjoy her lips, also the thought that she was kissed, not the other way around. The knitted eyebrows above her eyes rose in the lightheaded feeling left by Tiffany's lips when she slowly parted. She unconsciously followed the pull still with her eyes closed, until a feeling of Tiffany's forehead against hers stopped her. Their noses were brushing, and she felt breathing on her lips as a throaty chuckle was heard. The fact that she could hear her chuckle under that situation, put a smile on her face too.

That smile on Taeyeon's face was quickly taken away by the return of the pleasure burning her whole nerves system. She let out a sigh near Tiffany's parted lips as she felt her closing all of the remaining spaces between their bodies. She loved how the body on top of hers was rocking gently against her, drowning her slowly with the building pleasure. Her hands moved up the smoothness of Tiffany's thigh that trapped her hips in between, and up to the curves of those hips that moved to and fro.

The pace rose gradually. Their breaths were getting heavier.

They panted close to each other's lips before Taeyeon was pulled to meet her lips by her cheeks. She groaned to the kiss as she had her lips being devoured feverishly. It didn't took too much of a time for the silence. Taeyeon couldn't help but to let out her own moans against Tiffany when the latter herself was making Taeyeon hear her every now and then. She gripped at her hips that started to do different motions tighter, up and down, much to Taeyeon's liking.

There were no spaces in between them, all that was there was the high.

Tiffany circled her arms around Taeyeon's neck tight as she broke the kiss to catch her breath. She let Taeyeon hear her breathless voices up and close to her ear.

And all that was left for Taeyeon to hear was

"I love you"

She whispered out clearly, before she pulled away slightly to look her straight in her eyes that were filled with disbelief. Disbelief of her own hearing.

"I love you, Taeyeon"

So she repeated once again. But all she got was silence from the latter.

"I'll love you for more. Don't stop- please.. never stop loving me"

Never in her wildest dream Taeyeon could think of doing that.

"Don't.. don't leave.. me"

Never.

Tiffany was finally answered by a kiss, stopping the quiver on her lips because of the fear. She just couldn't imagine how she would be if she ever being left once again. Moreover, if it was Taeyeon who left her.

Close to her, she could see Taeyeon closed teary eyes. So, she closed her own too, and felt tears streaming down her cheek. But then she felt Taeyeon's hands cupping her cheek ever so gently, and ushered those tears away. Just like she always expected from her.

All she felt next was her back finally resting the soft mattress once again, as she couldn't hold the fire inside her from burning brighter. She felt Taeyeon deep inside her, she held her tight, as she finally experienced the biggest pleasure ever. She screamed her name, and shuddered under her tensed body. Tears escaped her eyes once again, but that time, it was because of the pleasure Taeyeon brought. Clear and blurred, she felt Taeyeon sent all of her love over, leaving her full—physically and mentally.

Taeyeon's world was stopped for a while as she kept on hearing Tiffany calling her name, she could barely move because of the force Tiffany couldn't hold in. Never thought she would ever witness Tiffany in that state, covered in sweat, eyes shut closed, and jaw hanging to let out pleasured sounds and her name.

Still trying to come down from her high, Taeyeon still maintain her gentle thrusts. The body under her still twitched once in a while, so she tried to calm her down by hugging her close, leaving kisses on every inch of her skin she could reach. She got a contented sigh when she moved her lips that were on the corner of Tiffany's lips to the spot behind her ear before she relented to her pull.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany tightened her arms around her back, while her head was buried in the crook of her neck. So she snuggled her head close to hers, while she enjoyed her breathing that had slowed down drastically from before, and occasional tickle her finger land on her back.

Turn the lights, turn the lights

Down low

Now I'm feeling you, breathing slow

Cause baby we're just reckless kids

Trying to find an island in the flood

Just turn the lights, turn the lights

Down low

Taeyeon was Tiffany's island when the flood first came. While Tiffany, was Taeyeon's island since the day that they met.

When she finally unburied her face off Taeyeon's neck, she cupped her cheeks still with her eyes closed. Then, she felt the wetness on Taeyeon's cheek as she put the tip of her fingers to float on her skin. Didn't know who broke the contact after that touch, Tiffany found tear stain on Taeyeon's cheek after she opened her eyes. It was the first time, that someone's tears could cut deep into her heart. It didn't feel good to witness that.

So she placed her lips on hers. And for the first time, she wiped the tears off Taeyeon's cheek. Just like how Taeyeon always does to her.

By then, Tiffany was sure that the new beginning has started. She would do things Taeyeon used to do to her only, and probably more. She was ready to try to give Taeyeon more than she ever did to no one else.

They stayed in each other's embrace while enjoying the silence, until they got their feet back to the earth after a long flight. With the last heavy breath and the very last muscle spasm because of the leftover of the ecstasy they first encountered, Taeyeon snuggled her face more to the side of Tiffany's head before she left a kiss of graditude on her cheek and rolled away from on top of her body. She went to the side of the bed she always sleeps on, sprawled, and eyes locked to the silence that covered the ceiling.

What was that ? She couldn't feel nothing but the remaining of how perfect Tiffany felt.

Was that just a dream ? That means, she would have to wake up soon. And probably—

She turned her head to her left when she felt something on her left hand. It was Tiffany's right, bumping into hers. Then she felt shy fingers timidly and modestly trying to get a contact. The back of their hands were pressed, and fingers were finding a comfortable minimum tangle.

Taeyeon thought she should really do it when her heart was telling her mind to turn on her side and hug her. But no, she was just a jittery mess inside when Tiffany actually went closer to her, and leaned her head on Taeyeon's shoulder. After some moments of silence, Taeyeon could finally place a lingering kiss on top of Tiffany's head before she rested her cheek there while her hand moved to take Tiffany's in hers firmly, properly intertwining their hands.

What were they ? Best friends ? Or what ?

Taeyeon didn't have the guts to presume.

Should she say something ? Should she stay quiet to give Tiffany the chance to talk first ?

But not long after that, a scratching sounds on the wooden door was heard, along with dog whimpers that sounded too sad.

That what they always got when they forgot not to let the highly spoiled white maltese in.

Tiffany was the first to giggle at the thought of her dog. Her dog that was given by Taeyeon to cheer her up. She could remember well the time where Taeyeon went home, and randomly pulled out a white small fur ball from behind her winter coat.

"I'll let prince in now or we might have to cheer a sulky pup all day long" A voice cut Tiffany's thoughts off, she looked to her right and saw Taeyeon having a smile on her face before she sat up and turned to the side of the bed. But before she could even leave the bed, a back hug stopped her. Her body subtly jolted in shock at the action, receiving a giggle from the latter. Pair of arms wrapped around her body, one across her stomach and another one across her chest.

"Taeyeon ?"

"Hm ?" Taeyeon melted into her embrace and moved her hand to caress Tiffany's arm

"I love you"

And that melted Taeyeon even more, better than everything else. Then she felt a kiss on her shoulder, and a warm cheek resting there. She was blushing. Taeyeon could tell that Tiffany was blushing. She guided Tiffany's hand to her chest where her heart is located, where she always rest her head on. Taeyeon let Tiffany feel her heart that was beating erratically hard. Just so that Tiffany knew how much in love with her Taeyeon was. And to remind her that it was beating only for her.

The message was delivered successfully. Taeyeon felt the cheek heated up, and when Tiffany shifted to press her front to Taeyeon's back tighter, she could feel her thumping heart.

"I love you too, Tiffany"

If it all was just a good night sleep's dream, Taeyeon had to find a way to keep her away from waking up—fast.

-xxx-

People say that first love left the deepest memories. Whether it could be something hurtful, beautiful, or either both.

While Taeyeon, probably all that her first love left was a dream.

The first thing Taeyeon saw when she woke up was the empty space beside her. She groaned, thinking that she just had the most beautiful dream ever, that it was just a mere dream of her finally hearing the magical 3 words from Tiffany.

Tiffany, right. Where could she possibly go that early in the morning ?

Taeyeon quickly sat up as her mind kept on thinking about the places she should go to find Tiffany.

First heartbeat, Taeyeon's world seemed to slowed down.

Second heartbeat, she started to feel the gravity sucked her figure stronger than ever.

Third heartbeat, every breath she took stung her chest.

Fourth heartbeat, Taeyeon was already a mess once again.

She walked out of her bedroom feeling her heart burned at the thought of finding Tiffany in her past lover's grave once again. But it could be worse, she ever got a call from her, crying, saying that—

"Taeyeon" Hearing her name, she quickly looked at her right, and her thoughts were stopped. She felt tears stung her eyes at the sight of Tiffany's concerned face. Tiffany was still there. She stayed.

And she could smell a beautiful scent of fresh pancake. Usually it was Taeyeon who cooked for the both of them. Or Taeyeon didn't even got the chance to think about having breakfast, because she went out to find Tiffany right after she woke up in the morning.

Having Tiffany preparing breakfast for her, was so rare. So rare that Taeyeon would cry in the shower silently after she done eating.

"What's with the rush ? Are you okay ?"

"Ye- yes.. I just.. I'm okay" She lied. She wasn't okay. She was scared to death that they would be back to the way they were.

Tiffany turned off the stove and put the pancake she was cooking into a plate, before she turned to face Taeyeon. She noticed the tears brimming in Taeyeon's eyes, and how she tried to stop them from falling by making silly smiles. Without any words, she closed the distance between them and put her arms around her.

"I'm here, Taeyeon"

That was like the best feeling Taeyeon had experience beside of hearing the latter saying I love you—like in her dream last night.

Dream, right.

Taeyeon nodded against the crook of her neck and hugged her tighter by her waist. If it was just a dream, Taeyeon would never want to wake up.

Then, a sob was heard. Taeyeon was crying. For the whole friendship since they were just in the pre K, Tiffany had never really hear nor see her crying.

Oh wait, she did. The night before. She did felt her crying. But it was far better, it wasn't this bad.

Tiffany soon realized how much misery Taeyeon had bottled up quietly, how many hell she went through just to stay by her side, how many years long she had to love someone without receiving back.

But now that Tiffany was ready to love again, she would give Taeyeon back what she always got from her.

"I won't leave anywhere without you knowing"

Taeyeon practically spilled all of her emotions by then. Wrapped around Tiffany's arm just like that, she had never felt so free before.

"I love you, Taeyeon"

Oh.

So.. last night, wasn't a dream.

It was a dream come true.


	71. Stepmother

What Taeyeon was doing right now was totally wrong and she knew it but she can't help it. At this moment, she was jerking off while thinking of her stepmother. Who can resist Tiffany, her stepmother who have extremely sexy body - big boobs, curvy waist and most important, her ass. That damn ass that would make every man drool. That damn ass that would leave every man horny. Her father was so lucky, when a woman like that agreed to his marriage proposal.

"Mmm... Fuck!" Taeyeon groaned when she felt her balls tighten. She was imagining that Tiffany was the one who stroked her dick.

Just when she was about to cum, someone stepped into her room and worst, it was Tiffany. She gasped before hastily trying to cover her nakedness.

'Shit! I thought I locked the door?' Taeyeon thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Did I interrupt something?" Tiffany asked with smirk plastered on her face.

Taeyeon mouth kept on opening and closing as she tried to say something. This was very awkward and embarrassing for her. Her stepmother probably saw her stroking her dick.

"I-i " Taeyeon tried to explain herself when she saw Tiffany was walking towards her, but not before locking the door.

"Sshh... You don't have to say anything. Let mama help you." Tiffany said before she pulled the blanket that was covering Taeyeon's dick.

"But how about dad?" Taeyeon held Tiffany's arm, preventing her from touching her sensitive part.

"Don't worry, he was sleeping. Besides, I know you want me. I notice the way you're looking at me."

Taeyeon gulped as she was thinking hard. If she let Tiffany touch her, she probably would feel guilty towards her father for the rest of her life.

Tiffany saw the hesitation in Taeyeon's eyes so she leaned down and whispered.

"Come on, Taetae. It's not like your father would know."

Shiver ran down Taeyeon's spine when she felt Tiffany breath hitting her ear. When Tiffany straddled her lap, all of her hesitation went down the drain.

'Fuck this! I'm sorry dad. Your new wife is just too hot to handle.' Taeyeon talked to herself before she flipped their position.

Tiffany shrieked in excitement at Taeyeon sudden action. She can see lust was all over Taeyeon's eyes and this make her wet.

They shared a passionate kiss as they kept on bucking their hip towards each others. Tiffany gasped when she felt Taeyeon's hard-on was rubbing against her clothed pussy. Its been a while since she felt this horny.

"Fuck... Fill me up, Tae." Tiffany said in between their kiss. Taeyeon groaned before she broke their kiss. She then undress Tiffany. Drool almost fell out of her mouth when she saw her stepmother lying naked in front of her. She can see that Tiffany pussy was glistening with arousals.

Not wanting to waste any time, Tiffany pulled the dazed looking Taeyeon and kiss her. She bit Taeyeon's lip before slipping her tongue in.

Taeyeon moaned when she felt the wet muscle against her own. Her dick was very hard right now so she held it before slowly pushing it inside Tiffany awaiting cunt.

Tiffany broke their kiss and buried her head on Taeyeon's shoulder as she felt the huge dick getting inside of her.

Taeyeon let out a sigh when she was fully inside. The feeling of the pussy engulfing her dick felt so good as she started to move her hip slowly.

"That's it, Tae. Keep moving." Tiffany whispered before hugging Taeyeon tight, not wanting any space between their body.

Tiffany words encourage Taeyeon so she move faster as she gripped on Tiffany's waist. Both of them were trying not to moan too loud as they were aware that Taeyeon father was just downstairs.

The sound of the single bed creaking can be heard along with their skin slapping. Taeyeon leaned up a little and she was blessed with the sight of Tiffany's face. Tiffany mouth was slightly agape as moans escape from her and her hair was sprawled all over the pillow.

Taeyeon groaned as she was getting closer to her climax. She leaned down and bit Tiffany's shoulder before moving her hip even faster than before. Tiffany whimpered at the sudden increase of speed. She scratched Taeyeon's back and let out a high pitch moan as she cum.

Taeyeon bit Tiffany's shoulder even harder when she felt her pussy was tightening around her dick. With one final hard thrust, Taeyeon reached her climax. She whimpered as she kept on thrusting to prolong her climax.

After a few more thrust, she slowly leaned up before pulling out of Tiffany. This was when she realized what she had done. She had just fucked her stepmother and the guilt started to fill her mind. She closed her eyes as she lie down beside Tiffany.

"Hey, are you okay?" Tiffany asked as she hugged Taeyeon and put her head on her shoulder.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just tired."

"Hmm... Me too. Let's sleep before we talk about this."

Taeyeon nodded her head. Maybe by sleeping, she can get rid of the guilty feeling.


	72. The Girl From M74 I

The Girl From M74

"Taeyeon no—don't! Oh my god."

Exasperated beyond understanding, Tiffany face palmed as she watched the girl tackle the huge lump of snow in the backyard. Said girl then rolls over the snow covered ground with high-pitched and excited shrieks of happiness and it eases a bit of Tiffany's annoyance. Just a little bit.

Tiffany sighs, wondering why she even agreed to babysit this child in the first place. To her defense, she was only asked to look after this supposedly 20 year old being and Tiffany hadn't thought twice of accepting because it couldn't be that hard to watch over a young adult, right? Well, she couldn't have been more wrong.

It had been all sorts of annoying. When Tiffany's dad had knocked on her doorstep on one sunny morning, she had thought it was just one of his casual visits. She had missed the man dearly and was prepared to welcome him with open arms but when she opened the door, her father had an apologetic smile on his face—and a little girl cowering behind him. The girl wasn't exactly little but the way she seemed to be trying to shrink herself to the ground and the terrified way she had clutched onto her father's shirt made her seem so.

The girl was peeking over her father's shoulder with teary eyes and Tiffany blinks back at the seemingly blonde girl.

Oh Tiffany remembers how she jumped into the wrong conclusions that time—omg dad don't tell me you got someone pregnant while in outerspace she could pass as my daughter already—or dad I love you but please please don't tell me you're seeing her, she looks five!—Tiffany had been very grateful that before she could voice out those rather impossible and irrational thoughts, her father had cut to the chase.

"Miyoung-ah, I'm really sorry if this is sudden but I need a favor…"

And viola, Tiffany had somehow agreed to take an extraterrestrial being under her wing. Her father had to leave urgently, not even staying for the rest of the day and she was left with the little girl who refused to talk, let alone look at her in the eyes.

The first few days were a bit handful and frustrating, Taeyeon (Tiffany was surprised at the rather human name she was given) avoided her like a plague and usually stayed at the corner most parts of the house and kept to herself. The only thing Tiffany knew about her (aside from the details her dad had shared) was that the girl had an appetite that would put a huge lion to shame. But all that quickly changed and her relationship with Taeyeon improved when she asked the girl if she wanted to take a walk in the park.

Tiffany remembers the undying curiosity that shone in Taeyeon's brown and emerald eyes like fireworks as they walked around. Taeyeon had asked her questions about the world—what is that little ball of fur walking with four legs can I eat it—what is that tall brown thing with pink leaves on top it's so pretty can I eat it—what is that noisy machinery with wheels can I eat it—and more endless arrays of what is that and can I eat it.

Taeyeon had warmed up to her very quickly after that and suffice to say that Tiffany felt the same way too. It was impossible to stay annoyed at the girl because she simply oozed irresistible cuteness. Taeyeon was genuine, sweet and surprisingly very easy to teach. The girl was eager to learn and Tiffany was generous and willing enough to tell her about the world.

And Tiffany hadn't had a dull day since.

Shoulders slumping in defeat, Tiffany took a sit on the patio that overlooked the backyard. Her eyes never strayed away from the rolling ball of fluff playing on the wide expanse of snow. She shudders in Taeyeon's place, for the girl only wore a pair of gray cotton shorts and a black sports bra (all of which came from Tiffany's own closet) and yet she isn't at all bothered by the biting cold.

Tiffany sniffles a bit, pulling the covers she brought closer and she snuggles to the flimsy warmth it offered. She watches the girl play around for a few more minutes and she has a smile ready when Taeyeon finally looks up, blonde hair sticking out in all directions and warm brown eyes with specks of green instantly fixed on her.

Taeyeon grinned. It was that typical childlike and bright grin of hers—so genuine and incredibly sincere. Otherworldly, Tiffany dares describe it as and laughs at the unintended pun but she had meant it. Because… because how could one smile like that? Tiffany had been told that her own smile was a total killer but she didn't think her 'eyesmile' could hold a candle when compared to Taeyeon's, not even close.

The girl clad in so little clothing then skips over to where she sat, huge grin still intact but Tiffany isn't prepared when she practically got pounced on as the energetic and really, really cold girl jumped on her lap without warning. Typical Taeyeon squeezes the life out of her with her arms and buries her face on the crook of Tiffany's neck with her never ending giggles.

It was at moments like this that Tiffany wonders if she's babysitting a real huge puppy instead—and it's still a little baffling that the girl is actually an alien.

"T-Taeyeon-ah," Tiffany sternly calls out, stuttering from the cold. She winces when the cold from Taeyeon's body manages to seep past the blanket but in an inhumane development, the cold was quickly replaced by warmth and her arms that were about to push the girl away pulled her closer instead.

Taeyeon hummed, lifting her head. "Much better?" she grins proudly, happy that she managed to keep the person who's been taking care of her all the while warm. Her grin broadened when Tiffany gives her an affirmative nod with an appreciative smile.

Tiffany looks into Taeyeon's eyes, the color of it a beautiful combination of brown and green with the former being more dominant. She cups the childlike face, running her thumb over Taeyeon's rosy cheek and the alien (Tiffany's still having a hard time digesting that fact) automatically leans into her touch. "Did you have fun in the snow?"

"Snow," Taeyeon repeated as if she was trying to familiarize herself with the word. She makes a face and her grin dissolves into a frown. "It tastes horrible."

Tiffany laughed, "Well giggles, you're not exactly supposed to put it in your mouth."

As if in response to the little nickname Tiffany gave her, Taeyeon giggled. "It's pretty. Much better than Sammer."

"Summer." Tiffany corrects.

"Sammer."

"Suh-mer."

"Saaah-mer."

Tiffany shook her head, chuckling. "Why don't we go back inside and you can pick a movie to watch?"

Taeyeon's eyes lit up and her excitement was easily invoked at the mention of watching a movie. Tiffany's portable and breathing heater jumps off her lap and into the living room and Tiffany follows the excited girl while yelling after her to not make a mess.

It was a normal weekend. But it wasn't so mundane anymore with the addition of a little alien in Tiffany's life.

An addition she was thankful for.


	73. The Girl From M74 II

"Taeyeon I'm hom—put some clothes on! Oh my god."

Flustered beyond understanding, Tiffany quickly shuts the door behind her to prevent their neighbors from getting an eyeful of the naked—naked!—girl who greeted her with her usual grin. She glares at Taeyeon, her cheeks aflame in a maddening blush and she tries to keep her eyes above head level which was proving to be quite a herculean task.

It wasn't her first time seeing the girl naked. Oh no, it's definitely not the first time. Heck, it seemed like a preference of Taeyeon to be in as little clothing as possible whenever she can and Tiffany remembers how she had painstakingly gave the alien a sermon on human clothing etiquette when, a week after she had taken her in, she found the girl jumping around in the backyard naked. Thankfully, it had been at the dead hour of the night and no one could have possibly seen what Tiffany oh so blessedly saw.

Tiffany wasn't sure about alien anatomy (if they all looked nearly as human as Taeyeon did or not) but damn did Taeyeon look very much like the finest piece of human being to ever walk on this unworthy planet. The only indication that Taeyeon wasn't your average human were her eyes—which Tiffany still thinks is the most captivating pair she had ever seen.

Taeyeon didn't seem at all fazed by Tiffany's demand. "Welcome home, Fany!" she grinned but it slowly crumbles to a worried frown when Tiffany's face was getting redder by the second. She then notices how Tiffany's eyes started darting everywhere but at her. Concernedly, she approaches the girl who quickly steps back. Hurt at the action, Taeyeon's eyes watered. "I-Is something wrong? I p-promise I didn't eat e-everything in the fridge! I didn't chew on the t-toothpaste tube! I didn't doodle all over the f-floor and covered it with the fluffy carpet you bought yesterday! Please don't be mad!"

The last part had Tiffany looking away from the ceiling and into Taeyeon's guilty eyes. She sighs at the thought of having to scrub the floor clean again but those darn puppy eyes were making it a bit too hard for Tiffany to feel even remotely angry. A bit annoyed yes, but never angry. "I'm not mad Taeyeon-ah. But what did I tell you about walking around without clothes?"

"Erm," the girl meekly mumbled. She peeks at Tiffany through the fringes that fell over her eyes. "You told me not to… but! It got really uncomfortable so I took them off and I was planning to put them back on but I forgot… kind of."

"Did you step out of the house?"

Taeyeon shook her head. "I didn't even go to the backyard."

Tiffany released a relieved breath, "Good. But please put on some clothes now."

"A'ight." Taeyeon fervently nods her head then skips into her room, leaving Tiffany who slapped (real hard) a hand over her curious eyes and prevent herself from gaping.

Taeyeon might think and behave like a child most of the time (not always because she had an unexpectedly mature side that Tiffany was surprised to find out about) but she definitely had the body of a woman. Not just any body of a woman but the body of a woman. The one with curves and bumps in all the right places and Tiffany mentally kicks herself to Mars for even noticing. And Tiffany wasn't quite sure if that was a good thing but it was surely and incredibly detrimental to her mental health.

She tries to ease her mind as she slips off her shoes and places them next to a tiny pair of white Keds before she struts into the living to survey any damages that might have happened while she was away. Surprisingly so, everything was at its usual place except for the fluffy white rug placed over the floor near the kitchen entrance. She knew right there and then that that spot was the scene of the crime.

Tiffany pulls off the rug and a small smile cracked on her lips as she saw the childish doodle of two stick figurines holding hands next to a poorly drawn house with flowers all over... and an oddly placed cactus plant beside it. Above those was what Tiffany supposed was a UFO but it didn't look much different from a floating banana.

Oh Taeyeon sucked at drawing.

But Tiffany appreciated the thought behind it and she was going to tell her very own tiny alien Picasso about how much of a masterpiece it is.

…After giving her an earful about using permanent marker of course.


	74. The Girl From M74 III

"Ooh…yes… mm… yes—oh…"

The living room was dead quiet aside from the sounds of pleasure and gasping that blasted through the high definition audio system. Tiffany sat on the couch, rigid and bright red face buried in her palms in embarrassment. Beside her was Taeyeon whose complete attention was on the 65 inch plasma TV, eyes rapt and jaw slacked at the rather explicit lovemaking scene.

"Ngh…right there… mhm…"

To say that the whole situation was 'awkward' would be putting it very mildly. Fucking awkward on the other hand, sounded much better in Tiffany's opinion. She wasn't sure if it was to her relief or annoyance that Taeyeon didn't seem quite as bothered as her. After a quick realization, Tiffany deduced that Taeyeon probably doesn't even get the whole thing about sex. Did aliens even have sex? Probably. But Tiffany was sure as hell she wasn't going to ask Taeyeon about it and dig herself further in the appalling awkwardness in the process. She's just glad that the alien hasn't started asking ques—

"Hey, uh, Fany?"

Tiffany swallows a groan. She reprimands herself for not hiding her R-18 films better and letting Taeyeon dig through them. She would have stopped the alien if the movie hadn't already started when she joined the girl in the living room after she showered. Tiffany initially had no idea that the movie was part of her rated stash because it was old and she had little recollection of it but twenty minutes into the film, everything slowly came back to her. She tried talking Taeyeon into watching something else and the girl cutely pouted at her and asked Why? and Tiffany couldn't exactly give a reason good enough to persuade her.

The knot in her throat was making it hard for Tiffany to talk but she mentally prays to the heavens that her sanity would remain with her throughout the upcoming conversation. Steeling her face into something neutral, she turns to the girl waiting for her attention. "Yes, Tae?" her voice rasped and Tiffany quickly clears her throat while returning the girl's curious gaze.

With an equally curious finger pointed at the television screen, Taeyeon eagerly asked. "What are they doing? Are they eating each other? I thought you said I shouldn't eat humans."

Tiffany felt her ears burn. "They're—they're not eating each other." Well at least not literally.

Taeyeon's brows came together in a curious frown. "Then why are they…" the girl glanced at the screen and blinked before turning to Tiffany and blinked again. "Why are they all over each other biting and whatnot?" she shifted so her body was entirely facing Tiffany, chin on her knees and legs pulled together close to her chest.

Tiffany sighed. How would she even begin to explain this? Reaching over the coffee table, she grabs the remote and turns the TV off seeing as how Taeyeon was more interested with what she has to say. She tosses the remote behind her and mimics the way Taeyeon sat so they were comfortably facing each other. Her eyes darted down to Taeyeon's alien themed knee socks. For someone who hated clothing, Taeyeon pretty much adored the said pair of socks. And the fact that Taeyeon treasured something Tiffany specifically got for her was quite heartwarming.

"Fany?"

Tiffany blinks then raises her gaze back to Taeyeon's face again. Taeyeon's former question quickly comes back to her and she focuses on the tip of the girl's nose as she answered. "Uh, well. Sex. They were having sex." She bluntly explains, applauding herself for being able to do so.

"Sex," the girl repeated, mumbling the word to herself one more time before firing her next question. "Sex is biting each other…naked…with lots of touching…and icky sweating?"

Tiffany almost laughed. "Not exactly, giggles, it's umm. It's intimate—something two people in love do to show just how much they feel for each other. Because when you love someone, there's always going to be a need to touch, feel and connect intimately." Yes, that's it Tiffany you're nailing it so fa—

"So why haven't we done it yet?"

Tiffany practically chokes on her own saliva. Turning beet red, she throws Taeyeon a scandalized look.

She gets a tilt of a head in return and Taeyeon looks at her in question. "I mean… I love you. And you love me too, right? So why haven't we have sex yet?"

Tiffany feels her entire face burn. How could Taeyeon ask her all that with a straight face!? She grabs the nearest throw pillow, buries her face in it and screams. Feeling much better, she looks up and battles on with determination. "No Taeyeon. It's not like th—"

"You don't love me?" Taeyeon's lower lip quivered and her entire curious expression morphed into that of a kicked puppy.

"What! No—wait I mean I do! Of course I love you, you idiot!"

"Then why haven't we have sex yet?!"

"Oh my god Taeyeon it's not like that!"

"So you don't love me?! You know you could just say so! I can take it."

One look at Taeyeon's trembling lips and tear-stricken eyes told Tiffany otherwise. She softens her tone. "Taeyeon, I love you but we're not—"

"Okay then that's settled!" Without so much as a warning, Taeyeon moved and pushed her flat on her back with strength that shouldn't belong to such a petite girl.

"Y-Yah! Taeyeon!" Tiffany protested, her flailing limbs proving to be useless when Taeyeon pinned her down efficiently with precise technique and where the freaking hell did Taeyeon even learn how to hold a girl down like this. She should take notes.

Taeyeon then blinked down at her, their faces only inches apart. And as if she just realized how incredibly intimate the position she put them in was, the alien's focused expression slowly changed into a shy and nervous one. Tiffany watched as Taeyeon's face mimicked the redness spread on her own. It was certainly a first to see her like this and Tiffany tries to not get distracted with how mesmerizing Taeyeon's eyes were up close.

Taeyeon croaked, her voice unusually low. "Uh, wow is this how 'awkward' feels like?"

Tiffany, in spite of herself, laughed.

"Get off me dumbass!"


	75. The Girl From M74 IV

"Please don't die! I'll be good from now on I swear! Fany don't—"

"I'm not dying you idiot."

Tiffany's voice sounded horrible, even to her own ears. She clears her throat and winces when she only managed to make the soreness burn even worse. But looking at Taeyeon, the girl crying a river and sniffing loudly to retrieve the snot that ran down from her nose helplessly, she cracks a small smile. She shifts to her side to allow her hand to pat Taeyeon's head, hushing the alien's worries.

Ever since she had woken up with a headache the size of a planet and unable to even set a foot out of her room, Taeyeon had never left her spot on the floor beside her bed. The girl looked absolutely deep in worry and distraught, practically terrified at the thought of Tiffany dying (seriously she should cut down Taeyeon's TV drama time) and had started wailing like a child.

Annoying as it should be, Tiffany finds her heartstrings pulled on instead. It had been only a few months but Taeyeon had grown so impossibly attached to her and Tiffany would have found that unbelievable if only she didn't somehow find herself in the same shoes as the alien as well.

…Taeyeon adored her. And she did adore Taeyeon too.

"Giggles, stop crying. I'm okay. It's just a small cold, nothing serious." Tiffany suspects it's a bit more than a small cold but she wouldn't risk having the alien start a crying fit again.

Taeyeon sniffed, wiping at her nose with the sleeve of her sweater. "You don't… you don't have cancer?" her voice was trembling like a leaf and Tiffany noticed how the green in her eyes that she was so fond of is magnified amongst the tears that welled in them.

But seriously. Cancer? What the fuck. "Tae, it's just a cold." She repeats, giggling and taps the girl's nose before returning her hand to the top of her head and she remembers that one time when she gave the alien a lengthy explanation about what 'cancer' is after Taeyeon and her watched a drama that had a cancer-ridden character. "Stop watching those dramas. You're turning into a drama queen." Tiffany smiled, feeling the softness of Taeyeon's hair under her fingers.

Taeyeon scoots closer, placing her chin on the edge of the bed. "…So you're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"You're really, really okay?"

"Yep. I'm really, really okay." Tiffany unconsciously smiles when Taeyeon started to grin but it blossomed down to a worried frown again when the itch in Tiffany's throat suddenly demanded for her attention. She hurriedly turns her face away from the alien's as she broke into a coughing fit. When she returns to her prior position, she once again finds the troubled expression all over Taeyeon's knitted brows and downcast eyes with her lips drawn into a half-frown, half-pout.

A corner of Tiffany's mouth lifts in amusement when she notices how determined Taeyeon looked in holding back her tears. "Taetae," she breathes, letting the nickname roll off her tongue smoothly and smiles when the girl looks up. "Why don't you get me a glass of water? It'll help a lot. And you know that small white box in the cupboard? That too, please."

She grins when a different kind of determination gleamed in Taeyeon's eyes. The girl nodded and almost tripped on her own feet as she scrambled to get up and run out of the door.

"Oh." She hears Taeyeon squeak as she stopped half-way out of the door. Taeyeon puts a hand on the door frame and Tiffany is confused and flustered (the girl was only wearing a sweater and underwear plus her favorite alien themed socks and the view was rather…ehem) when Taeyeon started hopping in place as her other hand struggled to take her knee socks off. When the alien was done removing the said article of clothing, she wordlessly makes a beeline back to her previous spot beside Tiffany's bed and places the knee socks neatly on the covers near Tiffany's hand.

"These socks make me happy. I'll let you hold them for a while so you can be happy too!" Taeyeon grinned, her heterochromatic eyes flaring with sincerity and Tiffany feels a whole new level of affection for the girl wash over her.

She instinctively holds her breath when the alien moves closer. Taeyeon's hand somehow made its way to the top of her head and she feels a different kind of lightheadedness when the girl mimicked the way she had pat her head a while ago. But overwhelmed couldn't even begin to explain the plethora of warm emotions that sucked her whole when Taeyeon leaned in and pressed her lips on her forehead gently.

Tiffany is left wordless and she could only stare as Taeyeon pulled back with a shy grin and a flustered blush over her cheeks but her eyes… her brown and green eyes were at their brightest.

"I'll be back, okay?" Taeyeon whispered, her voice dancing on an intimate note and Tiffany only nods, wondering why she had never heard the girl sound like how she just did.

Tiffany finds her own voice, coated with the same low whisper and unexplainable affection.

"Come back soon."

It was ridiculous. Taeyeon was only going to a short trip to the kitchen not even a kilometer away but Tiffany misses her badly when the door shuts close and she is left with Taeyeon's prized possession in her hands.

Ridiculous, right?


	76. The Girl From M74 V

Taeyeon is the person that deemed most magical to Tiffany. The girl was in no question, enthralling and sweet. She was warmth and love personified and made Tiffany feel like her heart could stop and she'd still be alive. Taeyeon made her feel so bare...

…And so in love.

Was she in love? Tiffany couldn't be sure. It only happened to her once, when she was young and stupid. She remembers, fleetingly, how she felt for her first girlfriend way back in high school. Clumsy kisses shared at the backseat of her car and late night phone conversations about almost anything. Yes, it was love and yet it wasn't. Because what she felt back then couldn't even compare to what she feels now.

Tiffany didn't realize she was capable of loving someone so much to the point that even her self-logic is defied but there she was—stupidly and deeply in love with an extraterrestrial being whose smile outshines even the sun itself.

Smiling, she buries her face on Taeyeon's back and pulls the alien who sat in between her legs closer. A giggle reaches her ears and she hears it so clearly even amidst the blaring sound of the television. Tiffany recalls, just two years ago, how they would sit on opposite ends of the couch and how, with time, the space between them started to cease. How they used to sit on opposite ends of the table for meals (they now eat with their elbows touching) and how they used to sleep in separate rooms at opposite ends of the hallway (Tiffany no longer leaves Taeyeon's room after cuddling the alien to sleep).

Her heart flutters and butterflies storms in her stomach. She thinks she's about to reach her limit and just confess everything right there and then but with great self-control, she restrains herself and dissolves what could have been an heartfelt 'I love you' into a sigh. Tiffany wasn't sure if Taeyeon would understand. She's not even sure if she herself could understand it.

This is hopeless, she mentally concludes.

Tiffany snaps out of her thoughts when she feels Taeyeon squirm and shift in her hold. She loosens her arms around the girl's waist and is surprised when Taeyeon abruptly turns and locks her legs around her waist. Warm and gentle hands cups her cheeks and Tiffany tries to fight down the sudden violent stirring of emotions within her as she finds herself looking into Taeyeon's heterochromatic eyes. The alien's smile was there but Tiffany notices the worried edge on her lips. She tries not to mind how intimate their position was and Taeyeon didn't seem at all bothered by the almost nonexistent distance between their faces.

"Is something wrong?" Tiffany asks, her voice falling midsentence but Taeyeon hears her nonetheless.

The alien's thumb softly and gently tries to lift a corner of Tiffany's lips. "I should be asking you that. What's with the sad face? Do you not like the movie?" the girl grins when she manages to gain a small smile from Tiffany.

"I like it," Tiffany lies as she can't possibly like a movie that she wasn't paying attention to.

"Then why—"

"Do you miss home?"

Taeyeon was taken aback from the rather unexpected question judging by how her smile turned upside down. "What do you mean?"

Tiffany sighs, her hand unconsciously fisting on Taeyeon's shirt. "Out there. Do you miss it?"

"Sometimes… I guess." Taeyeon mutters and her hands moved down to rest on Tiffany's shoulders. She was starting to feel uneasy as she listened to the unusual mellow tone in Tiffany's voice.

"Do you ever…" Tiffany pauses as she felt herself falter a bit when the answer she could get wouldn't be pleasant. But she had to know. "Do you ever think about going back? Permanently?"

Taeyeon doesn't miss a pause as she answered, "Only if you were there with me." Sincerity bled in her tone and Tiffany sees the maturity in Taeyeon's eyes. "Everytime I think about it... everytime I think about going somewhere…it's always with you." Her frown deepens as her eyebrows furrowed in puzzlement. "I don't understand it but I do know that I always want to be with you."

Tiffany blinks, not having expected to hear an answer akin to the one she just received. She tries to breathe and realizes that she has been holding her breath all the while. She stares back into Taeyeon's green-speckled brown eyes and she almost laughs when it dawns on her that this Taeyeon isn't the same childlike and curious as cat alien she had agreed to take care of two years back. Taeyeon now, although still childlike and curious at times, was also a lot more…mature. Emotionally wise specially.

She grins, heart skipping when Taeyeon grinned along with her. Tiffany's hand leaves the alien's lower back as she moved it to brush away the strands of blonde hair that covered the girl's face. She lets her fingers tuck the stray locks of fringes that fell over Taeyeon's eyes to the back of her ear and give herself an unhindered view of her most favorite pair of eyes in the entire universe.

"Do you think you love me?"

Taeyeon giggled. "Weren't we already clear on that years ago?" she playfully knocks her forehead against Tiffany's but is flustered when the previously passive hand on her cheek moved to the back of her head and held her in place. She feels her instincts stir when she notices how Tiffany's eyes drifted down to her lips.

Tiffany was teetering on the edge and she forces herself not to do anything stupid or rash. She feels that she should wait a bit more, when Taeyeon would understand matters that regarded personal romance and for herself to be clearer on her own feelings.

Deciding to prolong the personal torture, she averts her eyes from the alien's mouth and was about to offer to continue watching the movie but Taeyeon surprises her when soft lips were pressed on a corner of her mouth—almost touching hers and just a bit of movement from Tiffany would completely seal their lips but she stays still.

This was different from the usual pecks she had received from the alien because Taeyeon's lips lingered long enough for it to be a more than platonic gesture. The smile on Taeyeon's face was infinitely brighter when she pulls back and Tiffany catches the pink hue that covered her cheeks all the way to her ears.

Tiffany was about to speak but she finds herself at loss for words and it isn't until they registered the sound of gunshots from the television did they erupt in laughter.

"Let's rewind the movie?" Tiffany smiled and Taeyeon nods before shifting to face the television again and comfortably leaning her back on Tiffany's front. She grabs the remote and rewinds the movie to a familiar scene before tossing the remote beside her and she secures her arms around Taeyeon's waist.

Feeling a bit bolder, she leans over the alien's shoulder and returns the kiss Taeyeon had given on the corner of her lips.

"Thank you for always wanting to be with me." She murmurs on the soft skin and pulls away to casually dig her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder and pretend to be immersed in the movie. She smiles though, as fingers slowly filled the gaps between her own and she feels Taeyeon softly squeeze her hand in affection.

And Tiffany thinks to herself,

I really do love her.


	77. The Girl From M74 VI

It was easy to get lost in each other's eyes these days, as the alien and her human had recently discovered. One could simply be passing the television remote during hangouts, or the ketchup bottle during dinner (the alien was a huge ketchup freak and Tiffany had an aversion towards it so they compromised and agreed to buy 2 large bottles of ketchup—Taeyeon wanted five—every time they hit the groceries) and they would inadvertently find themselves locked into a stare down of some sort, intensely if they may put it.

Tiffany wasn't even sure what ran in her head most of the time it happens but oh boy, she did know she wanted to kiss Taeyeon or for Taeyeon to kiss her—the order didn't matter. It wasn't even a question of who's going to lean in first anymore because honestly, Tiffany was borderline desperate already. And the good thing about it was, the desperation seemed rather mutual.

Tiffany swears to god, the universe was on a plot against them. Interruptions happened far too timely and almost always when Tiffany was one step away from grabbing the alien by the collar of her shirt and kissing her silly. Other times, it happened when Taeyeon looked like she was the one about to give in. Tiffany immensely enjoyed those moments, with her heart hammering, every time she catches those green speckled brown eyes drifting down to her lips.

Said interruptions came in the form of a cellphone ringing, the kettle whistling, a framed photo falling off, a doorbell, a sudden power blackout—and if that didn't say much about the universe being against them, Tiffany wasn't sure what to make of these listed goddamn interruptions anymore.

The little good she got from them though, was seeing how Taeyeon's eyes cutely narrowed or the annoyed twitch in her brow before a small air awkwardness bubbled between them only to be broken by shy giggles or pocketed smiles.

That and there was this noticeable…tension building up. It started easy but as more certain circumstances occurred, it got very hard to brush off. And she was sure Taeyeon felt it too. The girl's raw and unabashed staring was enough to send unending chills up Tiffany's spine (in a good way of course) and tell her they were both on the edge.

"Fany," a small tug on her shirt sleeve snaps Tiffany out of her thoughts. She blinks, realizing she had zoned out and was absently staring at the blaring television. She turns her head away from the large screen and looks at Taeyeon who sat so close next to her when she vividly remembers that they previously had a throw pillow between them. Taeyeon blinks back at her, lips slightly curved upwards in her usual and default smile.

Tiffany's hand moves naturally and rests atop the girl's head, fingers curling through the soft blonde tresses of the alien. Her own movement surprised her and she stares at her hand like it was a foreign object. Taeyeon's head tilts and the girl leans forward, crossing whatever space was left between them, and fits her tiny self into Tiffany's arms. Tiffany smiles because even that seemed natural and she playfully tickles the back of Taeyeon's ear, earning herself a giggle.

"What is it?" Tiffany asks, not minding the pointed weight that was the alien's chin digging on her sternum as Taeyeon looked up at her.

Taeyeon grins. "Do you think I should dye my hair?"

Eyebrow arching, Tiffany blinked, "Now where is this coming from?"

Taeyeon's eyes suddenly narrowed and her lips formed a small pout. "You weren't watching were you?"

Tiffany looked at the television screen, noticing how the main character's hair had been dyed from ash brown to jet black. She chuckles guiltily and smiles apologetically at the girl who demanded for her attention away from work to watch a movie. She ruffles the alien's hair, "Sorry giggles, I got a bit lost in my thoughts."

The pout on the girl's face becomes more evident. "I'm sorry. Did I keep you away from something important?" her voice was apologetic and guilty at the same time and Tiffany wants to tease a bit because she looked downright adorable like that.

However, the water quickly pooling in the alien's heterochromatic eyes tells Tiffany that she might actually make her cry. And the last time the alien was in a huge crying fit was two weeks ago when the laundryman accidentally ruined Taeyeon's three year old alien themed knee socks. Through sobs and a snot-congested nose, Taeyeon had demanded to fight the laundryman. It took a lot of meat, movies, ketchup bottles, a day off and a trip to the amusement part to coax the alien into not getting into a fight with a man almost thrice her size.

Tiffany had also secretly bought a simple silver bracelet to replace the admittedly worn out socks and after the moment she clasped it around Taeyeon's wrist, it was never taken off. Not even once. She remembers how that simple gesture brought the alien into tears again and how the sweetest 'thank you' she had ever heard rang in her ears for hours end.

"I wanted to take a break anyway and what I was doing wasn't very important." Tiffany tried to coax a smile from the girl. It was true. Whatever work left was easy and didn't exactly demand for too much of her time—there were more pressing matters to attend to such as spending time with a certain extraterrestrial being who had shyly and cutely asked if she wanted to join in watching the movie currently on screen.

"So how about it?" Taeyeon grins, excitement lining the edges of her smile. "Do you think I should?"

Tiffany takes a moment to answer and studies the now waist level, long golden hair of the girl. "I wouldn't mind it. But are you sure you want to?"

Taeyeon nods, a determined gleam in her eyes. "I don't want you to get tired of looking at me. So maybe a new look would help." The way she had said it suggested unadulterated honesty and warmth and Tiffany is struck speechless because who would ever get tired of looking at the most beautiful being to ever set foot in Earth? (and maybe even beyond but Tiffany was biased like that)

"Don't be silly, giggles. I'd never, ever get tired of you." As the reassurance left her mouth, Taeyeon shifts and moves up, almost straddling her—then there it was again.

"Do you mean that?" Taeyeon's voice, low and raw, gives Tiffany's heart the cue to start its erratic beating. She feels like she's been cornered, her thoughts leaving her one by the one the longer she stared into heterochromatic green and brown eyes. Those eyes drifts down to her lips and the receding distance between their faces was enough to send a haze in Tiffany's mind, clouding her thoughts and letting her emotions spill over.

Their noses touch and Tiffany automatically lets her eyes close. She wanted to say something though, so with what little distance was left between their lips, she whispers, "Taeyeon I lo—"

Ding dong.

Tiffany must have imagined it but she's pretty sure she just heard a primal growl rumble from Taeyeon's throat. They both pull back and Taeyeon looked so annoyed at the interruption that it makes Tiffany giggle a bit despite her own disappointment and annoyance. She smiles, leaning in and kissing the alien's cheek before ushering the girl off her lap. "Why don't you get that?"

Taeyeon nods obediently, pouting and glaring at the door that can't even be seen from where they were. Tiffany watches the girl whose feet heavily patted against the floor, decked in nothing but a thin shirt and short shorts (it's been 3 years but Tiffany still hasn't convinced the alien about the wonders of human clothing) disappear away from view.

Sighing, she flops back into the couch and turns the TV off with the remote. She hears the door open and a very familiar loud voice, which she hasn't heard in person for years, bellowed in the apartment.

"Hello my adorable baby girl! Did you mis—wait, you're not my adorable baby girl!"

"W-who are you?"

"Oh my god you're so cute! Are you Stephanie's girlfriend?"

"Oh shit." Tiffany curses, jumping up to her feet and rushes over to the front door. A combination of horror and delight washed over her when she sees her mom, still looking so young and gorgeous despite her age, standing in front of a seemingly petrified alien whose cheeks were getting pulled.

"You're so adorable! Why hasn't Steph told me about you yet?"

Taeyeon squeaked and instantly rushes over to hide behind Tiffany's back when she had the chance. Tiffany checks on the alien who timidly hid behind her before glaring at her visitor.

"Mom what are you—"

"Stephanie!" In that instance, Tiffany finds herself in a hug so tight it rivaled that of a certain alien's bear hugs. She locks her flailing arms around her mother's frame, patting the old woman's back in panic when she feels her soul being squeezed out of her.

"M-Mom I c-can't breathe!"

Her mom pulls back and vigorously shakes her by the shoulders. "Yah you kid! Why haven't you told me about your new girlfriend!? I know I've been away travelling but that doesn't give you the excuse to hide such things from me young lady!"

"Mom calm down! I'm getting dizzy!" In a second, she finds herself put aside as her mom now stood in front of an equally lost and startled Taeyeon.

"You look cute," her mom murmurs, as if in a thorough observation. She turns her scrutinizing eyes to Tiffany in a glare, "Are you sure she's not underage? I didn't raise you to prey on innocent young girls! Especially not ones as adorable as her! Though I must say baby girl, your taste in girls is superb. Clearly you got that from me."

"Mom oh my god no! She's not wh—"

"How long have you been seeing each other?" the question was directed towards Taeyeon who looked like she was going to faint at a moment's notice.

The innocent look in Taeyeon's eyes and the way she had nervously swallowed was enough head's up for Tiffany to know that the alien had taken it on the wrong context. "I-it's b-been 3 y-years."

"3 years?" Tiffany's mom looked taken a back before she once again glares at her daughter.

Tiffany buries her face in her palms.

This was going to be a long day.


	78. Manager

"You guys are fucking awesome! Love you guys so much! Let's meet again at my next concert and keep supporting my latest album! Thank you!" she shouted with raspy voice at the center of sub-stage before bowing deeply to the 40,000 audiences at the Seoul Olympic Stadium who attending her rock concert after she finished her last performance for the night spectacularly. She then kissed the skull pendant of her silver chain necklace that hanging around above her sternum and the blue butterfly tattoo on her right wrist before waving her hands to the fans all the way back to the main stage. "Kim Taeyeon! Kim Taeyeon! Kim Taeyeon!" the whole crowd keep chanting her name loudly and cheering her on like crazy as she leaving the large stage with a proud smirk after giving thumbs up to her band members. Here she is. The famous solo rock singer who just kicked off her 3rd tour in 5 years of her career.

"Good job, Taeyeon! That was really fantastic! As expected from our superstar!" the middle aged man in a neat suit welcomed her proudly as he hugging her brotherly and patting her back eagerly, ignoring her sleeveless black t-shirt that completely drenched in sweat when she just reached the backstage. She then hides her disappointment when she noticed that her family is not there for her. "Thank you, Sajangnim. This could only happen because of you and all the staffs." she replied as she fakes a smile and bows her head to the president of her agency after the man let go of her. "Why so humble. It's also because of your amazing talent and hard work, Taeyeon… Alright, go change your clothes now and go back home immediately to take some rest. You've worked very hard. We'll talk again at the company tomorrow." the president said again as he patted her upper left arm that covered by many tattoos.

"Yes, Sir. Thank you once again." she bowed again when the man taking his leave to check on the concert staffs. She quickly wiped the smile off her face as she starts walking away to the dressing room with a flat expression, ignoring the staffs that praised her performances and congratulated her successful concert. She didn't bother to reply or thank them for their hard work, forgetting that they have been helping her a lot all this time. She then kicked the door open harshly when she has arrived at the room, startling her new manager who just started working today replacing her previous manager who quit the job yesterday right after rehearsal because he already can't stand with her attitude.

"T-Taeyeon shi..." the manager jumped in surprised as she dropped her pen and note book that she held to the floor beside the stack of fangifts in the room. Why this nerd and clumsy person can be my manager. She scoffed silently as she's side-eyeing the unattractive woman with two braided hair and big framed glasses in old fashioned clothes. "What are you doing here?" she asked the woman in annoyance as she just starts taking off her soaked attire, ignoring the latter's presence in the room. "I-I'm making a list of the gifts from your fans, Taeyeon shi… D-Do you want me to bring them to the company or your apartment…?" her new manager nervously said after picking up the things that she dropped. "Just throw them away. I don't need those trash." she told in icy tone as she putting on a clean pair of men's shorts and another sleeveless t-shirt in flash without changing her underwear.

"Excuse me?" her new manager looks shocked. "B-But these are from your fans, Taeyeon shi... They will be sad and disappointed if they find out that you throw away their precious gifts for you..." the nerd woman told her concernedly. "Geez, what an annoying woman…" she scoffed again as she takes out a pack of cigarettes from her backpack and lights up one. She then comes closer toward the woman. "I don't fucking care. You can take those rubbish home if you want." she said after blowing the white smoke right in her new manager's face that makes the latter coughing hard before walking away. "Ah, I brought my own car so no need to take me home. Good night, Nerd Manager." she talked to the woman for one last time when she's about to leave the room. "M-Miyoung... My name is Hwang Miyoung..." the manager told her. Ha! Even her name is so old fashioned. She mocked.

"S-Sunbae... S-Slower please... I-I have performance tomorrow ah... Ah..." a young idol singer beneath her spoke breathlessly as her both hands clutched on the bed sheet tightly. "Nope. This is the punishment for not attending my concert, Wendy..." Taeyeon mumbled in between the idol's bare breasts as she fastened her speed pounding into her swollen wet core with a strap-on. "I-I'm sorry, Sunbae... B-But I had a group recording today ah... ah..." the idol told her the reason but she doesn't care. "No excuse." she replied shortly before she assaulted the young girl more intense and made the latter hit her orgasm many times. After she's done with her, she moves off the bed and starts putting back her clothes on.

"W-Where are you going, Sunbae...?" the idol asked her as she's still panting hard, lying down weakly on the bed. "Home. I have appointment in the morning." she answered without looking at the naked figure. "See you around, Wendy. Having sex with you after concert really makes me feel so good." she said as she smiles charmingly at the girl that caused the young idol singer blushed. "W-When can I meet you again, Taeyeon sunbaenim...?" the idol asked her again shyly. "Hmm... I'm gonna tell you later after I check my schedules, alright?" she fakes another smile as tries to hide her irritation because of the questions.

"Okay, bye, Wendy..." she then quickly bid her goodbye since she doesn't want to prolong her stay there. This popular girl group's member is just one of the pretty female idols and actresses that she fucks around. She knows there are tons of girls who become her fans and love her very much including celebrities. She can make them gay for her. Everyone is head over heels and crazy for her so surely she will make benefit from it for her own pleasure and enjoyment. She will fuck not only female celebrities but also her fangirls who are happily willing to be a sex toy for rock star Kim Taeyeon whenever and wherever she wants.

"Hello, Taeyeon shi. Good morning..." a woman's voice greeted her right away when she finally answered the call because her phone kept ringing and disturbed her short sleep as she just back home several hours ago. "Who?" she asked curtly as she's still closing her eyes. "I'm your new manager, Hwang Miyoung..." the woman replied. "What do you want, Nerd Hwang?" Taeyeon asked again drowsily, still not opening her eyes. "Y-You have photoshoot and interview with a magazine today. I'm already at your apartment to pick you up. Can you open the door, please?" her new manager said. "I'm not in the mood. Just cancel it." she told her and was about to end the call when the woman says "W-We can't. The magazine's owner is Sajangnim's bestfriend. He has personally asked him to feature you in his magazine." the manager explained. "Shit." Taeyeon hissed. She can't reject if they involved the president.

"Fine." she sighed before ending the call. She then lazily getting up and leaving her bedroom to open the front door for her new manager. "Good morning, Taeyeon shi..." that nerd woman greeted her with a little smile after she opened her apartment door. She scorned to see the unappealing figure again right before her eyes. "Come in. I wanna take a quick shower." she told her coldly before going back to her bedroom. After finished showering and putting on her attire, she leaves the room and finds that nerd manager is standing in front of one shelf beside her huge flat screen television in the living room, holding a framed photo. "Yah, what the hell are you doing?" she reprimanded the woman that startling the latter until she dropped the object on the floor. Again. Just like before in the dressing room.

"I-I'm sorry... I-I was just taking a look at your photo, Taeyeon shi..." her new manager stuttered as she's about to pick up the picture from the floor but she immediately grabbed her wrist and pulled her toward her. "Who said you can do whatever you want at my place, Nerd? Can't you just sit on the couch like an obedient child?" she said in sarcasm. "I-I'm sorry... I-" the woman's words cut by her who suddenly snatched her big spectacle and threw it away. But then Taeyeon freezes when seeing closely the face without glasses in front of her. So pretty... She holds her breath. "I-I'm sorry for being disrespectful at your place, Taeyeon shi. B-But I need my glasses. I barely see anything without them..." the manager snapped her back into reality as she talked in a bit panic before squatting down to find her spectacle on the carpeted floor.

So this clumsy nerd actually is a beautiful person... Taeyeon still can't get over that face even when they're already in the company van going to her schedule with her new manager sitting on the front seat beside the driver. Her heart beats a little bit faster when she remembers it. She never felt this excited even when she's with those pretty celebrities since she knows most of their faces are fake. I think you've got me interested in you, Manager Hwang.

Page 2

"Thank you." she told another fan of her as she throwing another charming smile and giving back the album that she has signed to the fat girl. "Thank you, Taengoo unnie... C-Can you give me a hug please?" that fangirl then asked her desperately. "Of course!" she answered in fake enthusiasm right away before getting up from her chair to hug the ugly fan. "T-Thank you very much, Unnie... You're really nice..." the girl crying hard in her hold. "Don't cry." she told the fan gently as she patted her back half-heartedly. It only makes the girl sobbing harder. Damn Bitch, you ruined my favorite t-shirt eissh... She muttered silently.

"Next." another announcement from one of the staffs after the crying girl finally left the small stage as he let another participant of her fansigning event to take her turn. Wow, this one is pretty. I need to fuck her tonight. She smirks. "Are you busy tonight? Meet me at Park Hyatt hotel lobby at 9 PM but don't tell anyone, okay?" she whispered lowly after that pretty fangirl finished talking to her. "Excuse me?" the girl looks surprised.

"Thank you. See you again later." she told the pretty fan as she winked sweetly and handed the signed album to the perplexed yet happy young girl who blushed slightly. Gotta have fun after this boring fansign event ended. And maybe I can fuck Minyoung unnie too tonight since she has finished her current drama. I'll go to her place after playing with that fangirl. Alright, that's the plan. She smirked again mischievously before another fan came.

"Drop me at Park Hyatt hotel later. No need to wait for me there. I can take a cab to go home." she told her staff driver when the company car just left the venue after her fansigning event finally ended. "No, Taeyeon shi. You can't. You still have a shooting schedule for Cass beer CF tonight, remember?" her new manager said from the front seat as she turning her head to look at her. Even though Taeyeon once has seen the real face behind those glasses, but it's still an unpleasant sight for her to see the manager's hideous appearance.

"Yah, are you kidding me? I'm fucking tired, Nerd Hwang! How could you arrange that kind of schedule? Recording, fansigning, filming in one day seriously! Cancel it! I don't wanna go!" she complained as she thinking about her good plan for the night will be ruined. "I'm sorry, Taeyeon shi. But if you don't want to do the filming tonight, the agency will get a penalty. Sajangnim also has given you some warning before, right, since you often skipped schedules." the outmoded manager in big spectacle said again softly. "Fuck. Don't remind me, Nerd." she hissed as she threw herself to the backrest and crossed her arms peevishly.

She just came out from one of the stalls in the restroom where she's filming the CF when she found her nerd manager is standing in front of one of the sinks without wearing her spectacle as the woman now is washing her face. She then spends her time staring at the manager's fine side profile. "You should throw away those stupid glasses, you know." her sudden remark is startling the other woman in the room. "T-Taeyeon shi…?! S-Since when you're there…" the manager looks shocked as she immediately put her spectacle back on. She then walks closer toward the geek woman and grabs one of her braided hair.

"I think I have to tell you this, Nerd Hwang..." she starts to speak again as she playing with the hair. "Your appearance makes me feel wanna throw up. I'm ashamed to have an ugly manager like you around me." she told the woman in her ear closely before walking away and leaving the restroom, ignoring the hurt look in the latter's face. Honestly she kinda feels a little bit guilty for telling such harsh words to the manager but she just shrugs it off when the shooting resumes. And the nerd manager then just kept silent for the rest of the night and only talked necessarily. But she's glad that the woman still wished her a good night kindly when they dropped her at her apartment after the schedules for today have finished.

"T-Taeyeon unnie... P-People can hear us here... Ah... Ah... Ah..." the young actress under the same agency with her is nervous while panting and can't stop moaning on the countertop of one of the toilet rooms inside their company building as the girl leaning her body in messy clothes on the big mirror behind and spreading her legs widely for her. "Relax, Jiwon shi... I've locked the door and put up the 'out of order' sign... Just keep your voice low..." she mumbled as she still sucking the actress' exposed boobs hungrily and thrusting her core with her fingers fast and deeply until the latter reached her climax several times.

"W-Why you stopped, Unnie... Am I not sexy enough for you... I-I need more... Please..." the actress now is protesting and begging with a weak voice when she suddenly left her pleasure spots since she has finished with her. She then touches the girl's tired face. "You're so ravishing, Kim Jiwon. I also still want you but too bad I have to attend a meeting with Sajangnim right now." she told the girl as she caressing the smooth cheek gently. "C-Can we continue after the meeting please, Taeyeon unnie..." the young actress begged again.

"Sorry but I have schedule after that." she answered but then she quickly says "But we can do it at your place tonight." she added that just for wiping the sad look off the girl's face though she doesn't want to go. It finally makes the actress smile again. She will think about the way to avoid her later. "Alright, now let's get cleaned up and spruce up before we leave this bathroom separately." she told the girl as she helped her to get down from the countertop. Taeyeon then walks off the toilet first and goes straight to the meeting room. But it's really surprising her and her jaw dropped when she suddenly sees a very beautiful woman is standing gorgeously right before her eyes after she opened the meeting room door.

That woman is very stunning with her long wavy brown hair as she wears a neat baby-pink shirt and black knee-length pencil skirt. The woman's beauty is really exceptional. "Good morning, Taeyeon shi..." the drop dead gorgeous woman's greeting then snapped her back into reality as she shows her a dazzling eyesmile. "W-Who are you...?" she asked as her mouth is still wide opened. "I'm your Manager, Hwang Miyoung. You don't recognize me?" that woman chuckled a little. "You what?!" It's shocking the hell out of her. She really doesn't believe that her nerd manager can be this super lovely and hot just in one night.

"Yes, I'm that 'Nerd Hwang', Taeyeon shi. I just changed my appearance since now I'm working with a big star so you won't be embarrassed because of me anymore." the woman told her as she's still smiling prettily. "T-That's good... O-Okay... I-I'm gonna take a seat now..." she said as she's stuttered badly before walking inside the meeting room slowly. She feels weak. She thinks she's going to faint if she keeps standing there in front of the Goddess.

Dammit! Pull yourself together and don't embarrass yourself, Kim Taeyeon! She screams in her mind as her heart is still not able to stop beating rapidly. She can't concentrate at all during the meeting. She doesn't hear nor understand everything they have said. And she can't help but keep stealing glances at her beautiful manager who's sitting across her. She feels like her heart is going to explode soon. She has never experienced this kind of emotion before since she's always able to control any feeling toward women. What the fuck!

"Taeyeon? Hello? Are you still there?" the President of the agency called her out all of a sudden as he waves his hand in front of her face. Shit. "Y-Yes, Sajangnim...?" she replied the big boss in embarrassment. "Are you okay? Did you hear everything we've said?" the President asked her again. She's about to answer him but her manager cut her immediately. "Please pardon me for interrupting, Sajangnim, but I think Taeyeon shi is very tired. Her schedule was really packed yesterday from early morning until late night. And she still have schedule today right after this meeting." her new manager explained as she lied a bit for her. None of her managers tried to defend or protect her against the company's President before.

"Alright, we will end this meeting now since Taeyeon can't focus at all. Take your time and have some rest before your next schedule started, Taeyeon." the President announced and told her. "Thank you and I'm sorry, Sajangnim..." she said as she bowed to the President before the man leaving the meeting room followed by others. What's wrong with me. She sighed as she throws herself back to her chair. "You can take some sleep here, Taeyeon shi. I'll wake you up later when it's about time for us to go." her manager then said as she tidying up the papers on the table. It's your fault, Hwang. Why you have to be this damn attractive and ruining the system in my brain. How to survive when this angel is always around me.

Page 3

"Cut!" the music video director shouted from his chair for the umpteenth time as he rubbing his head in frustration. "Fuck." She hissed. "What happened with you, Taeyeon shi? This scene is not that hard though." The man said a bit peevishly. "I'm a musician not actress, PD-nim." She defended herself and snarled back as she crossed her arms on her chest. "Excuse me, PD-nim, but how about we take a break since we have been filming for 5 hours non-stop? I've ordered some drinks and snacks for all the staffs." A gorgeous woman interrupted all of sudden as she smiles prettily to the man. "O-Okay, Manager Hwang. We'll take a break for half an hour then." The director approved right away. He looks not upset any longer.

"Pfft… All men are just same..." She muttered seeing that before leaving the filming set to find a quiet and secluded place for smoking and clearing her mind for some time. Taeyeon sighed as she blowing the white smoke out of her lungs while leaning her back against the fence on the rooftop of the building as she tries to comprehend about what's wrong with her for the past days. She still doesn't believe that now there's a very beautiful woman working with her. But it doesn't help her at all. The pretty manager's presence only makes her hard to concentrate on her work instead. She can't help but always keeps thinking about the super lovely woman and stealing glance at her all the time. Fuck you, Manager Hwang…

"Finally I found you, Taeyeon shi…"

Taeyeon turned her head to find the one who called her. "Why are you here? I still have time." she said as she looked away immediately since she doesn't want to see the person directly because she's afraid she will lose control. "I bring your coffee and sandwich, Taeyeon shi. You need to eat something before the filming resumes." her manager said kindly as she comes closer toward her before handing her the stuffs that she holds. She then takes the food and drink from the gorgeous woman, still without looking at her.

"Umm... May I ask you something, Taeyeon shi?" the manager suddenly asked her hesitantly as she also leaning her body against the fence right beside her. She doesn't answer it as she just keeps eating her sandwich in silence after turning off her cigarette. "Did I do something wrong until it makes you kinda... avoid me these days...? I-I've tried to change my appearance though, so you won't be sick of me and won't be ashamed around me anymore... I hope so..." the manager continued her talk carefully. You really have a big mistake for being so attractive, Manager Hwang... You should get arrested for stealing my heart...

"You did nothing wrong. Gotta go back to the set now. Thanks for these by the way." she said coolly referring to the simple food and drink that the manager has brought for her after she managed to finish her sandwich and coffee in hurry. She's about to walk away when suddenly she feels a hand holding her. "W-Wait... There are coffee stains around your mouth, Taeyeon shi..." her manager said before she takes out a handkerchief from her pocket and then starts wiping her mouth nonchalantly. She's taken aback a little by the gesture from her manager though her make-up artists have touched her face so many times.

But she's just standing there quietly staring closely at the beautiful flawless face that's only few centimeters away from her until she can't hold back her feeling any longer as she then pulls the gorgeous woman's head into a deep kiss all of sudden. It startled the latter at the beginning but the woman unexpectedly doesn't show any resistance as she then surprisingly returned the kiss and gave in to her passionate kiss. They closing their eyes and pouring their heart out into it for few more minutes until she broke their amazing kiss to catch some air.

"Wow... T-That was awesome, Manager Hwang... I-I've never kissed so intense like this before... I didn't know a nerd woman would be this great in making out..." she spoke breathlessly as she still tries to manage her excitement. The other woman doesn't say anything as she just blushed shyly over her remark. "So... You're also into girls huh, Manager Hwang... I thought you're going to slap my handsome face for kissing you though..." she talked again as she grins happily. She feels relieved now after pressing her lips against the pretty woman's whom she always thinks about for the past days. It made the latter chuckle a little. You're cute.

"I think I like you, Manager Hwang..." her sudden blurt out startling the manager again. "W-What...?!" her manager is a bit shocked and in disbelief by her abrupt confession. "Yes, I like you, Manager Hwang..." she repeated. "Do you know why I'm so distracted and not able to focus on my work nowadays, Manager Hwang...?" she asked the speechless woman but then she just answers it right away. "Because you keep occupying my mind and I blame you for that. It's all your damn fault for being this fucking pretty, Manager Hwang..." she told the woman shamelessly. Her manager looks astounded by another revelation.

"Would you like to go on a date with me, Manager Hwang?" she continued while smiling at her charmingly. It makes her manager's jaw dropped open. "Text me your apartment address and I'll pick you up tomorrow at 6 PM since we don't have any schedules that time." she talked again as she just decided it by herself since she doesn't need to ask for the woman's consent as usual. "Okay, I'll go back to that grumpy PD now. Bye." she said for one last time before leaving the manager alone without waiting for the latter to give some of her response or thoughts. She knows it's a one-sided decision but she doesn't care as always because she thinks every girl loves the Kim Taeyeon and will gladly do what she wants.

The time finally comes. She still feels good and happy after what happened on the rooftop of her filming set yesterday. She's so excited and really looking forward to their dating tonight. Can't wait to see and taste that body of yours, Manager Hwang. She smirks as she reads her manager's home address on the phone once again. After driving around, she finally arrived at her manager's small apartment. The manager then appeared after opening the door for her. The woman only wears a simple knee-length floral dress but she looks so beautiful. Taeyeon is stunned as she admiring the real beauty in front of her.

"Wow! You're so damn pretty, Manager Hwang..." she praised as she can't take her eyes off the stunning woman. "T-Thank you, Taeyeon shi..." the manager is blushing. "C-Can we go now...?" the manager nervously asked. "Umm... Can't we just stay at your place tonight? You know I'm really famous, right. It will get people's attention if we go on a date outside." she tries to find a reason so she can continue with her plan, fucking her nerd yet gorgeous manager. "Oh... O-Okay then... P-Please come in and take a seat, Taeyeon shi..." her manager said as she looks a bit anxious before walking away to her tiny kitchen in the apartment.

"I'm sorry but I only have some soft drinks and little cookies here... I-If only you told me earlier, I could bake you cupcakes and go to buy other beverages though..." her manager said as she brings them to the small living room where there only one sofa, table and an old television. "It's alright, Manager Hwang. The most important thing is we are together now. Just the two of us." she replied calmly as she helps the woman to put those stuffs on the table. "T-Taeyeon shi..." but then her manager is surprised when suddenly she pulled her into the couch and pushed her to lie down before hovering over the woman's body.

"Can we just start now, Manager Hwang? I really can't hold it any longer." she smirked before pulling up her manager's dress without hesitant, revealing her smooth thighs and pink panty. "W-What are you doing, Taeyeon shi?!" her manager is very shocked as she immediately tries to cover her underwear in embarrassment but she quickly grabs her hand. "Relax, Manager Hwang. I'll do it gently and you will like it or even ask for more." she smiles dirtily as she starts rubbing the woman's clothed lower region. Her manager is aghast. "N-No... P-Please stop it, Taeyeon shi! I-I don't want this..." her manager is still trying to resist.

"It's not about what you want, Manager Hwang. It's about what you need. I'll give you so much pleasure you never felt before." she said again before pulling up her manager's dress higher to reveal the woman's huge breasts. But then she's stunned as she feels a sting pain on her left cheek all of sudden when she's about to take off the woman's bra. Her manager just slapped her hard on the face. "P-Please stop it, T-Taeyeon shi... I beg you..." her manager is crying and looks scared as she tries to cover her almost naked body by pulling down her messy clothes. Taeyeon is astounded as she touched her burning cheek in disbelief. No one has ever rejected and hit the Kim Taeyeon. Every girl would love to be her fucktoy.

But then she feels bad and guilty after seeing her manager's current state who's still sobbing because of her action earlier. What you have done to her, Kim Taeyeon... You almost ruin this pure and innocent woman for God sake... She blamed herself as she sighed silently. She kinda regrets it. "I'm so sorry, Manager Hwang..." she told her manager shortly before getting off the woman and leaving her apartment in shame. Dammit...

Page 4

Few days have passed after the unpleasant incident that occurred at her manager's apartment but the nerd woman still doesn't appear whether at the agency or at her schedules. Her staff driver and the other staffs who accompany her to the photoshoot locations and music studio for practicing have told her that the manager of hers is taking sick leave. It kinda worries her because she's pretty sure that it must be because of her. She doesn't know how to fix the mess she has done because she's never faced this kind of problem with any of her fangirls or female celebrities she has fucked around before. Does she have to visit the woman to apologize again more properly? But she's still embarrassed to meet the manager.

As the schedules for today has ended, she then drives by herself in disguise by wearing a cap and hoodie to a certain bar in the city right after her company driver sent her home since she needs some alcohol and loud music to relieve her stress. But strangely she doesn't want to have sex with any girl tonight. Even she only drank two shots of mixed liquor made by the bartender. She doesn't know why but she still feels bad toward her nerd manager after what she did to her and she can't stop thinking about it. She's never felt this way before because she usually never cares about the feeling of the women she has played with. But then she finally decided to go back to her manager's place again after some consideration.

Taeyeon has arrived at her manager's small apartment building in the next morning since she doesn't have any schedule around that time. But now she's only standing there in front of the apartment door, contemplating whether or not to meet the woman. She's about to press the bell on the wall when the door suddenly opened and the manager appeared in pajama and her big spectacle. The woman looks messy but she thinks it's still hot.

"Umm… Good morning, Manager Hwang…" she greeted her manager hesitantly as she smiles a little. "T-Taeyeon shi…?!" the woman is startled and looks terrified again after seeing her as she then walking backward slowly to avoid her. "N-No… Please don't, T-Taeyeon shi…" the manager starts pleading too. Heol. What happened? Was my action toward her last time that bad? She's confused by the woman's reaction. "Err… What's wrong with you, Manager Hwang…? Are you okay…?" she tried to ask as she comes closer to the anxious woman. "P-Please stop… T-Taeyeon shi…" the manager is still begging. It makes her feel uncomfortable.

"I'm sorry, Manager Hwang… But I'm here to apologize again… I-I regret for what I've done to you…" she said sincerely after taking some distance from where the woman is standing now as she then waiting for the latter to respond. "P-Please go, Taeyeon shi… Please..." the manager told her from the corner of the living room, still with uneasy face. "So you're the bastard who has reopened our Miyoungie's wound..." a sudden harsh voice from behind surprised her. She then turned around to find there are two other women already inside the apartment. "Huh? What the hell did you just say...?" Taeyeon asked them in dazed.

"Do you think because you're rich and famous so you can do whatever you want and hurt other people as you please? This is why I hate celebrities because you guys are fucking disgusting! You act like an innocent angel in front of the public but actually you're a dirty devil in disguise." the short woman said peevishly. "Y-Yah..." she's offended by the midget's remark. "Miyoung has been trying hard to recover but you ruined it! Now she must start again from zero thanks to a jerk like you!" the short woman yelled at her but she really doesn't understand of what this midget talking about. "S-Sunny ya, please calm down..." the tall one then tried to remind her angry friend since the mentioned person is still there with them.

"Tell that singer to leave, Syoung ah. I'll take care of our Miyoungie." the short woman then said again for one last time before walking away to her scared manager and taking her into the bedroom. "I'm sorry in behalf of my friend, Taeyeon shi. She's just overprotective because she really cares about Miyoung. Now you should please go since there's nothing you can do here anymore." the tall woman talked to her in a nicer tone though still a bit cold but not like the short one. But Taeyeon doesn't move. She still needs a detail explanation about what is going on exactly. Why her manager suddenly is acting so weird like that.

"Umm... Do you mind telling me what actually has happened to Manager Hwang...? I-I realized I'm also at fault but I'm truly sorry for treating her like that..." she admitted her wrongdoing. The tall woman then sighed. "I shouldn't tell you about this because it's really a sensitive issue but I think you should know too, so you won't repeat the same mistake toward her or other people." the tall woman said but she just keeps silence. "My best friend, Hwang Miyoung or Tiffany... was the victim of rape and sexual assault..." the woman revealed it to her. "Oh my goodness..." Taeyeon's eyes widened in shocked as she covering her opened mouth with hands in disbelief after hearing the unfortunate information of her manager.

"Following the incident that occurred long time ago, she's broken psychologically and became afraid of people until she turned herself to be an unattractive person in order to avoid attention from others... After many years, she finally could recover though still not completely. She also started to join the society again by working with them. We're so glad that our Miyoungie slowly returns to her old self... Even now she has changed back her appearance to be the beautiful woman she really is because she said she doesn't want to embarrass the popular star she works for... And afterwards... you certainly know what happened next..." the tall woman stops talking and then staring at her sharply. She gulped as the guilty hit her hard.

"I-I'm sorry... I..."

"Now please go, Taeyeon shi. I've told you everything... And please don't come here again." the tall woman cut her words coldly before walking away to the tiny kitchen. She feels ashamed of herself. Look at the trouble you've made, Kim Taeyeon... She sighed as she pulling up her black hoodie and wearing back her sunglasses before leaving the apartment. What should I do... Her mind keeps thinking about the manager and her condition while driving around the city without direction. She usually never cares about other people's problem but now she feels responsible for it and there also already some feeling for her beautiful manager.

It's been weeks since she saw the manager at her small apartment and she really misses the woman's presence. Her manager still doesn't go to work and Taeyeon also doesn't dare to visit her home again because she doesn't want to freak out the woman just like the last time she met her. During the Manager Hwang's absence, she lacked the enthusiasm in doing her job because she keeps worrying about the woman. Even when she's having intercourse with her pretty fangirls or female celebrities, that woman has always been her distraction so she didn't really enjoy it. She only needs her manager to be with her again.

She just back to her apartment from another one-night-stand with a member of trending rookie girlgroup in the morning only for relieving her stress after practicing all day for her upcoming concerts when she found the female figure whom she has recognized well is standing in front of her door. "M-Manager Hwang…?" she's surprised by the woman's sudden emergence at her place but she's so happy to be able to see her manager again. The gorgeous person then turns her head. "G-Good morning, Taeyeon shi... It's been while..." her manager greeted as she gives her a little smile nervously. "Yeah right... Umm... how are you today, Manager Hwang...?" she carefully asked. The atmosphere between them is quite awkward. "I-I'm fine... Thank you... I-I'm here to talk to you, Taeyeon shi..." the woman still stuttered.

"Oh... Let's talk inside then..." she suggested. But then she quickly adds "But only if you want it, Manager Hwang... I-I promise I will not do anything…" she's afraid she will scare the manager away. The woman looks hesitant before nodding her head slowly in the end. It relieves her. She immediately opened the door and stepped inside. "You can come in and take a seat, Manager Hwang..." she told the woman since the latter still not moving. "Y-Yes..." the manager finally walked in her apartment and went to the living room before sitting on the sofa timidly. "What do you want to drink, Manager Hwang?" she offered the woman while making herself a cup of coffee at the mini bar. "N-No, thank you..." the woman answered.

"Umm... First of all, I would like to apologize one more time for what I've done to you, Manager Hwang... I-I really didn't know what's got into me that time..." she started their conversation again warily after placing her coffee on the table in the living room and taking a seat on the other couch far from the manager. The woman doesn't say anything. "I'm truly sorry... It's a shameful of me and I regret it. B-But aside from what has happened, truthfully I-I do really like you, Manager Hwang... I-I want you to be my girlfriend..." she continued her talk genuinely as she made another confession. Her heart is fluttering. She doesn't lie. She likes her manager for real. She has realized it. She then waiting for the woman's response.

"Please stop calling me Manager Hwang, Taeyeon shi... I-I've quit the job and left the agency..." the manager finally opened her mouth. "What?" The information surprised her. She didn't know about it. She thought the woman only took sick leaves and would be back. "Why? I-Is it because of me...?" she still asked though she already knew the answer. She can't imagine the person she falls for won't be there to accompany her anywhere anymore.

"I'm sick, Taeyeon shi... I can't keep leaving my work for long..." the woman then stops talking for seconds to gather some of her thoughts before starts speaking again. "I-I do like you too to be honest... but I-I'm damaged. I'm broken. I'm not normal. I'm not good for you, Taeyeon shi... You have heard the story from my friend... I-I can't give what you want if I become your girlfriend, Taeyeon shi... Y-You have already seen how bad I reacted when you tried to... touch me..." the woman told her a bit emotionally. She's glad that the woman has feeling for her as well but seeing the latter's condition makes her want to help her to recover fully. She wants to heal her wounds completely. She wants to fix her.

"That was totally my fault and a disrespectful of me for not asking for your permission. I-I didn't care about your feeling that time I'm so sorry, Manager Hwang..." she apologized again. "B-But if you give us a chance, we'll take the relationship slowly. I promise I won't do anything without your consent first. I will take good care of you, Manager Hwang..." She said. And I also promise that I will stop seeing the other females. No more one night stand. She told herself. She then watching her ex-manager seems is in a deep thought. Her heart is thumping. She really hopes that the beautiful woman will forgive her and accept her proposal.

"I've told you to stop calling me Manager Hwang, Taeyeon shi. Y-You can call me Miyoung or Tiffany..." the woman finally smiling again prettily though still a little bit nervous. "If only you say yes, Manager Hwang." she grins happily. The woman then nodded slowly, still smiling but now it looks more relaxed. "Oh My God... Thank you so much, Manager, I mean T-Tiffany shi... Can I call you by that name?" she said in excitement. She's so glad. She feels relieved. The gorgeous woman nodded again. "I-It should be me who thanked you for wanting this broken woman though I can't give you all of me, Taeyeon shi..." the woman starts tearing up. Taeyeon then gets closer toward her new girlfriend but not close enough.

"Can I touch your hand, Tiffany shi...?" she asked for permission first like she has promised. She then holds her new girlfriend's soft hand gently after getting her approval but she can feels the latter flinched a little by her touch. "I'm already happy enough just by having you by my side as my girlfriend, Tiffany shi... I don't need anything else anymore. Your presence is my energy pill. You're everything I've been looking for. So please don't think you're not good for me because you're perfect in my eyes..." she told her girlfriend sincerely.

But then she's surprised by a sudden move. Her 'broken' girlfriend is hugging her tightly right now as she crying on her shoulder. "T-Thank you, Taeyeon shi..." her girlfriend said in between her sob. She's contemplating whether or not to pat her girlfriend's back to calm her down but then she chose to just stay still. Her girlfriend has trusted her so she doesn't want to ruin it. I'll change to be a better person for you and try to fix you little by little until you back to be yourself again because I love you already, Tiffany shi...

"TAENG OPPA, MARRY ME!" one of fangirls from the audience suddenly screamed out in the middle of her talk after she finished performing several songs. She chuckled. "About marriage... Let me finish this concert first then we talk alright." she answered jokingly in fluent Japanese. It made everyone in the Tokyo Dome laughed. "Okay, for the next song is..." she continued. "LET IT OUT!" another fan shouted one of her songs. She chuckled again. "No. Not yet…" she said. She then changed her favorite dark blue metallic electric guitar to an acoustic one before taking a seat on a high stool prepared by the concert staff.

"This is a brand new song that I composed a month ago. I still haven't recorded it yet so you're the first to hear this special song." she talked in Korean while her eyes fixed on a particular person who's watching her attentively from the VIP area. "The title is Butterfly Kiss. This song represents my heart and conveys my feeling so please listen to it well." she spoke once again before starts playing the acoustic guitar and singing the song with all her heart. The whole stadium then clapped with teary eyes when she finished performing the song. "Thank you. I love you..." she told her sincerely while staring gently at her most beloved woman in between 50,000 people who attending her concert in Japan.

"Taeyeon shi, can you fuck me tonight, please... I miss your touch... My husband is as not great as you on the bed..." a popular Japanese actress who has been her fan whispered seductively in Korean in the middle of after-party of her successful Tokyo Dome concert. "I'm sorry, Keiko san, but I'm so tired right now." she answered the woman in Japanese kindly as she tries to find an excuse to avoid her. "How about tomorrow?" The senior actress is still trying. "I'm sorry but I'll go back to Korea tomorrow morning because I still have schedules." she can't tell anyone that she already has girlfriend so she just rejects those women as nicely as possible. The actress looks disappointed but fortunately doesn't force her more.

"Taetae… finally you back. T-That was so amazing… and the new song is really beautiful. I tore up watching that performance…" a smiling goddess welcomed her in excitement when she just reached her girlfriend's room in the hotel after the after-party ended. It makes her feel so good. Yes, she doesn't need other females to relieve her stress and tiredness after work anymore because she already has this wonderful angel by her side. She then holds her gorgeous woman by the waist and plants a kiss on her smooth cheek softly.

She's glad that her 'broken' girlfriend now doesn't really flinch by her touch anymore after six months they have been in relationship as long as she's gentle when doing it. And Taeyeon also doesn't have to ask for her permission first just for simple gestures of affection like holding her hands or waist and brushing her hair. But she still doesn't dare to kiss her beloved girlfriend by the lips. The progress of their relationship is slow because she has to be careful. But she's happy though she doesn't get to taste Tiffany's body. Sex is her priority no more. Being together with her girlfriend is everything she needs now. Because she loves her.

"Glad you like it because that song I specially made for you, Fany ya... The lyrics of the song deliver my love for you..." she told her girlfriend as she still puts her arms loosely around the latter's waist. "Oh my gosh…" her girlfriend looks in disbelief as she covers her mouth with her hand. "Because I love you, Hwang Tiffany… You're the source of my strength and happiness for the past 6 months. You're everything I need in this world… I hope you can stay beside me until the end…" she made another confession. But then she's startled when her girlfriend suddenly throws her arms around her neck and kisses her on the lips.

Taeyeon slowly reciprocates after snapped back into reality before deepening their kiss and savoring the precious moment. This is the first time for them sharing a passionate kiss after becoming lovers officially six months ago. The kiss is not as intense as like they did on the rooftop before but she's grateful for it. "I love you too, Kim Taeyeon… Thank you for loving me and taking care of me patiently. You're the light in my darkness... B-But I'm sorry you have to endure the hardship I've caused nevertheless I still can't let you have me fully…" her girlfriend said the last sentence a bit sadly after they broke the kiss.

"Please keep that thought away, Fany ya... I'm not going after your body for this relationship. I truly love you with all sincerity..." She told her girlfriend with a soft gaze while caressing her hair delicately. "I-I know… But I shouldn't keep being like this after what you have done for me, Taetae… I-I want to show you how I really feel towards you. I want to present my whole self to you…" her girlfriend said again. "P-Please do me tonight, Taetae… I-I think I'm ready now…" her girlfriend continued with determination in her eyes as she gets closer to her. She's surprised. "F-Fany ya… Y-You sure…? Please don't force yourself..."

"I-I'm sure I can... I've trusted you, Tae..." Tiffany answered. "Alright if you keep insisting. We'll try it. But please do tell me if you're not comfortable?" she gives up. Her girlfriend just nodded. She then tells her girlfriend to lie down on the bed. "I'm gonna undress you now, is it okay...?" she asked for her girlfriend's permission after climbing into the bed and taking her position. Her girlfriend nodded again slowly after taking a deep breath. She then starts unbuttoning Tiffany's shirt gently. She can feel that her girlfriend is tensing beneath her.

"You alright, Fany ya...? Should I stop?" she asked concernedly. She's worried. "N-No... P-Please continue, Tae..." her girlfriend nervously said. She then holds her breath when Tiffany's sexy body finally sighted before her eyes after she finished with the buttons and opened the shirt. Holy shit... She tries hard to control herself and not cursing loudly over her hot girlfriend. It's been months she doesn't fuck any women since she has a girlfriend so it's not easy for her. "I-I'm gonna take off your bra now... Is it okay...?" she asked for permission from her girlfriend again and the latter then nodded anxiously before closing her eyes.

But then her girlfriend was jolted and opened her eyes widely in horror when she just touched her breast area to remove the bra before telling her to stop in panic. "N-No... I-I can't, Taetae... P-Please stop it..." her girlfriend starts crying as she immediately covers her chest with her hands. "I-I'm sorry, Taetae... B-But I can't..." Tiffany said in between her sob. She then pulls her girlfriend into a warm hug as she holds her head and kisses her on the forehead to calm her down. "Ssh... It's okay. It's okay... I'm not gonna do it. We're not gonna do it..." she told her girlfriend softly as she patting her back gently.

"I-I'm really sorry, Taetae..." her girlfriend is still sobbing in her embrace. "It's alright... You don't need to prove anything because I know that you love me as much as I do, Fany ya… Please don't burden yourself because I will still be here for you..." she said. She knows it's not easy to fix a broken person but she has told herself that she's not gonna leave this beautiful woman who has been the love of her life.


	79. Maid I

"Babe can I sleep here tonight, it's been a long time since we sleep together you know I miss cuddling with you." Tae said cutely as her girlfriend pinch her cheeks

"I want too Tae but dad will get angry to me again remember the last time we sleep together dad almost kill you right" Tae nod and pout at the same time as her girlfriend chuckle.

She hug Tae "Don't worry Tae dad will have a business trip in Thailand next week so that's mean you can stay over and you know we might get naughty." Both of them smirk and they wiggle their brow at the same time. "Why don't we get naughty now" Tae whisper seductively as she lick the latter earlobe. "Which do you prefer bathroom or in my car" Tae continue. "At your car babe." Tae immediately stand up from the couch pulling her girlfriend to the parking area where she park her car. She open the car door and throw her girlfriend on the seat and hover on her not forgetting to close the door and start their hot session.

After the session the couple decided to go back inside the house and eat their dinner prepared by the maid. After the dinner both decided to watch a movie in the living room.

"Maid Hwang"

"Yes ma'am SunMi" the maid with the surname Hwang said politely

"Don't tell dad the Tae visit here and please inform the other thanks."

"Yes ma'am." And the maid Hwang leave them as Tae stand up.

"Where are you going?" SunMi ask

"In the toilet." Tae go in the toilet and found the door is lock so she go in the maid toilet. She open the door and found maid Hwang with undergarments only. She went in and grab her chance.

"Hi maid Hwang." She close the door

The maid jump in shock and hit Tae's arms. "Oh my god you almost give me heart attack."

"Really" Tae look at the maid from head to toe while smirking "Ma'am TaeYeon can you get out first I need to change." Tae didn't listen and pinned down maid Hwang on the sink. "Ma'am TaeYeon please let me go." Maid Hwang beg but the latter didn't listen and dive in to attack her neck and make a big hickey. She struggle "Can you stop struggling or I tell SunMi you seduce me, you don't want to lose you job I am right?" Tae smirk as Tiffany stop what she doing and let Tae do want she want. Tae kiss her neck while her hands is busy caressing ever part of maid Hwang body.

"TAE" A voice coming outside the bathroom make Tae stop and gesture to maid Hwang to hide in the small cabinet.

Tae make sure maid Hwang hide first before she open the door. "What are you taking so long?" SunMi ask while pouting

"Babe my tummy is painful" Tae rub her tummy enough to make SunMi believe her.

"Were not done yet Hwang" Tae mumble and took a glance on the cabinet and pull SunMi in the living room.

Tiffany lock herself in her room crying after happen in the bathroom. She want to leave now but she can't cause she still need to earn money to make her family alive these day it's hard to find a job for uneducated person like her. She didn't finish her study because her parents can't afford the school tuition.

*knock knock*

She wipe her tears and fix her uniform "Come in." The door open revealing Tae with a maniac smile.

She stand up from her bed. "What can I do for you ma'am TaeYeon?" Tiffany act professional like nothing happen earlier. She didn't answer and walk in not forgetting to close the door behind. "You look hot in your uniform maid Hwang." She step forward as Tiffany step backward to distance herself from the maniac. "Oh come on baby don't be shy I can give you what you want if you let me fuck you." Tae pinned her against the wall, staring at her lust fully "Ma'am please don't." Tiffany try to escape but Tae press her body to her, making her stop. "Hard to get... I love it" Tae peck on her lips. "You don't know how much I'm fucking hungry for you maid Hwang." She caress Tiffany's lips using her thumbs "The first time I saw you, you look beautiful but now you look even more beautiful." She stop caressing Tiffany's lips and stare at her seriously. "Do you know you look more beautiful that you boss and your figure is perfect it make me wanna-" She close her eyes and start caressing Tiffany's face "Taste you." She open her eyes and kiss Tiffany aggressively, she bit Tiffany's lower lips making the latter groan and open her mouth. Tae's tongue went inside to Tiffany's mouth, she roam her tongue and capture the latter tongue.

Tiffany push Tae away and slap her hard on the cheek, making the latter laugh like a devil. "I'm gonna let you go this time Hwang but I'm gonna make sure next time you'll going to be mine." Tae smirk.


	80. Maid II

"Hi maid Hwang." Tae beam a evil smile as soon she saw Tiffany alone in the kitchen, busy washing the plate.

Tiffany look back and saw Tae looking at her from head to the with a smirk on her lips. "Hwang." Tae walk to her and back hug her. "You smell so good" Tae buried her nose on Tiffany's neck and sniff Tiffany addicted smell.

Tiffany grip on the plate and struggle "Don't move or else I'm gonna fuck you here right in front of your boss" Tae hands move on her mound and give it a light squeeze that made Tiffany bit her lips to prevent her moan.

"Uhmm so soft." Tae said and turn Tiffany and peck on her lips "Addicted" her hands move on Tiffany's thigh. "Flawless" Tae smirk.

Tiffany can't bare it anymore and slap Tae and run to her room leaving Tae amaze while holding her cheek.

"Tae?" Tae look at the kitchen entrance and saw her girlfriend looking at her weirdly who just saw Tiffany running out from the kitchen while crying

"Hi babe" Tae went to SunMi.

She push Tae."Don't hi me Kim TaeYeon why maid Hwang is crying did you do something to her?" SunMi glare at Tae.

Tae hug SunMi tightly so the latter can escape from her."Chill babe I just scold her because she not doing her work properly."Tae lied.

"I thought you molesting her"

"Babe I'm not like that you know."Tae whine.

"Yeah 'right' then who's the girl who molested a waitress in restaurant last month and almost go in the jail."SunMi said bitterly. Yeah it's true Tae almost go in the jail for molesting a waitress in a classy restaurant in Seoul but of course her parents won't let that happen cause their image will be damage if that happen so they threatened the waitress if she continue the case her family will be in serious danger.

"Babe can't we not talk about that anymore."Tae pout as SunMi nod. She can't say no to Tae aegyo that make the latter relief .

Tae and SunMi went to the living room and cuddle in the couch."Tae be honest with me. How many girls have you fuck? Well you know everybody knows that your a player." SunMi said all of sudden.

"The first girl I fuck is Hyuna then Sojin, Minah, Hani, Suzy, Dara, Junghwa, Bora, Dasom, Gain, Jiyeon, Narsha, Noeul, Soyou, Choa, Fei and you" Tae answer confidently not minding her girlfriend feelings at all.

"Who's better at bed?"

"Can I be honest?"

"Yes"

"Well Hani is, she didn't cum so fast so I have to thrust more and her cum taste nice and her pussy is freaking tigh." Tae didn't realize she hurt SunMi feelings as the latter regret her question and now she hate her girlfriend honesty but she can't blame Tae cause she the one who ask the questions.

"Who's the worst then?" She continue.

"Minah when my tongue went in to her hole and a little bit thrust she will immediately cum so she the worst. She sigh in relief at least she knows, she not the worst one.

"If someday one of them beg you to be fuck by you again will fuck them or not?"

"Not, because I got a girlfriend, she the most beautiful girl in the world no one can replace her in my heart." Tae smile sweetly that made SunMi heart melt.

"What a liar"


	81. Maid III

Day has passes Tae still the same, she always molesting Tiffany in the backyard, kitchen or in the bathroom when the latter is alone. Tiffany really want to leave yesterday but when she about to leave her mother called her and told her that her father is in the hospital and they need money to pay the bill. She don't have no choose but to stay.

Now Tiffany is staying at her room, staring at the ceiling blankly.

*knock knock*

She stand up and open the door. "Tiff ma'am SunMi want to talk to you." Jessica said, she one the maid too but she not staying over cause she need to do another part time job at night.

"Okay." Tiffany said quietly and went to SunMi's room upstairs. She knock "Come in." A voice coming inside the room said.

She open the door "Come here maid Hwang." SunMi said as Tiffany went it and stand in front of SunMi who's now sitting on the bed.

"Tiffany can I ask you a favor?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Well you know that dad hate TaeYeon right?" Tiffany shiver when SunMi mention the name that she don't want to heard.

"Yes ma'am."

"Tae will stay here for a while cause dad will have a business trip and today is his flight, if dad when back from his trip and ask you or the other if Tae been here please don't tell okay." Tiffany feel nervous after hearing SunMi speech and she sure Tae will molesting her again.

"D-dae ma'am." Tiffany stutter in nervous. She don't like the fact that the girl she don't want to see is staying for a night and she have a feel that something bad will happen to her tonight.

SunMi stand up and hug Tiffany like they know each other for a long time. "Thanks, I owned you a lot" she broke the hug and smile.

...

"Oh...Tae..you..so..big." SunMi moan went Taeyeon's harden dick dive in into her thigh hole. "Ahh..your..so..freaking..tight..babe." Tae keep on thrusting as SunMi moan and whimper in pleasure, she like feeling Tae's buddy inside her "Tae...I'm..gonna...cum." Tae trust faster as she could. "Ahhhh." SunMi cum, Tae pull out her dick and crawl down and lick the latter pussy. "Ohhh." Tae tongue went into her loosen hole. She move her head back and forth right into the hole. "Fuckk...I'm...going...to...cum...again..Ahh." SunMi release again. Tae stop tongue fucking and lay down beside her girlfriend, she didn't cum yet and her dick is still standing. "My turn" When SunMi is about to hover on her a hand stop her. "I'm tired babe." "But you did cum yet" This the first time Tae regret her. "I'm fine babe let's sleep first and we can continue late.r"

"Okay"

...

It's already 12:00 in midnight Tae still wake and feeling horny, she went inside the bathroom and give her dick a hand job. "Oh shittttt" she do it fast as she could as her moan filled the bathroom, she cum but she not satisfied yet, she still horny. Tae stop what she doing and wear her boxer and went of the bathroom and she went to her luggage and pick a over size shirt, she wear it.

She went out of the room and go in kitchen. She get a rope on the top of the cabinet, a masking tape and a scissor and went to Tiffany's room. She twisted the doorknob, it open and she found Tiffany sleeping with her night gown that make her look sexy.

Tae went it and lock the door behind to make sure no one could get in. She went to the sleepy figure and she carefully tie up the girl to make sure the girl can't move. Tiffany open her eyes and saw Tae taking her boxer shorts, her eyes almost pop out from the socket when she see Tae dick. When she about to shout Tae quickly cover her mouth and she put the masking tape to make sure the girl will not gonna make a noise.

Tae rip maid Hwang night gown "Like what I told last time. I'm gonna make sure you'll going to be mine" Tae smirk


	82. Maid IV

"Baby." Taeyeon said seductively while licking Sunmi's earlobe. "Taeng enough I'm already sore." Sunmi push Taeyeon and went to the bathroom to avoid Taeyeon. Her whole body feel sore after their 5 rounds and she feel like she going to die if they have another round.

Taeyeon wear her clothes and went to the kitchen and see Tiffany cooking. Taeyeon lick her lips seeing Tiffany's big butt in front of her. She went close to Tiffany and rub her buddy on Tiffany's butt. Tiffany felt a hard thing rubbing against her butt. She look at her back and see Taeyeon behind her with eyes close. Tiffany push Taeyeon and she turn off the stove. "What the fuck do you want now." She said as Taeyeon put her hands on Tiffany's waist, pulling their body closer. "Of course you." She peck on Tiffany's lips. "Your so sexy." Taeyeon said and carry Tiffany in the storage room.

"Let me go." Tiffany said as she hit Taeyeon's chest. "Okay." Taeyeon put Tiffany down and she lock the door to make sure Tiffany can't escape. Taeyeon slowly take off her boxer and undress Tiffany. "Can I?" Taeyeon ask she position her buddy in front of Tiffany's pussy.

Tiffany just stare at Taeyeon's buddy. "Silent mean yes." Taeyeon suddenly enter her buddy making Tiffany groan. "Argh." Taeyeon pinned Tiffany in the wall and thrust her hips fast as she could. "Y-your..s-still.. t-tight." Taeyeon said as Tiffany moan. "Ahhh... do-don't... don't.." Taeyeon stop thrusting and look at Tiffany. "Don't what?" Taeyeon said.

"Don't stop please." Tiffany beg as she wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck. "As you wish baby." Taeyeon thrust again. Tiffany moan filled the room. "Ahhhh don't ahhh stop." Tiffany moan and mess Taeyeon's hair. Taeyeon continue thrusting 'til they both reach their orgasm.

Taeyeon push Tiffany on the ground and do the doggy style. Taeyeon spank Tiffany's juicy butt and she enter her buddy behind. Tiffany lift her butt and rest her face on the floor.

A knock. Taeyeon immediately pull her buddy out and help Tiffany dress up as soon as possible. "Hello." Its Sungmin's voice, the gardener. They didn't answer. "I must get the key." Sungmin leave as Taeyeon wear her boxer. Taeyeon slowly open the door and went out pulling Tiffany with her outside the house and went to her car.

"Fuck I can't open it." Taeyeon as said.

"In my room." Tiffany said as they went to Tiffany's room. Tiffany open the door and went in. Tiffany locked that door and push Taeyeon on the bed. "It's my turn." Tiffany said seductively while slowly undressing herself. "Sure baby." Taeyeon said while smiling. Tiffany went to Taeyeon and take off Taeyeon's boxer as Taeyeon buddy sprang out hard. Tiffany lick the tip of Taeyeon's buddy while looking at Taeyeon seductively.

"S-suck.. i-it.. ba-baby." Taeyeon said.

"No yet baby." Tiffany hold Taeyeon's buddy and she lick it rapidly, making Taeyeon moan in pleasure. "Please ba-baby." Taeyeon beg once again. Tiffany put Taeyeon's whole buddy on her mouth. She bob her head fast making Taeyeon moan messy. "Y-yes ah b-baby ahh su-suck hmm it ahhh more hmmm." Tiffany pulled making Taeyeon groan and sigh in disappointment. "Its to big" Tiffany said. "Can we do doggy style?" Tiffany said.

"No, I want you to ride on me." Taeyeon lean her back on the headboard of the bed. Taeyeon hold her buddy and wait Tiffany to ride. "Come on baby, this is going to fun." Taeyeon said and move her buddy side to side teasing Tiffany who's now looking at her buddy with filled of lust in her eyes. "Come on I know you want it too." Taeyeon said trying to be patience.

Tiffany crawl to Taeyeon and she sit on Taeyeon's harden buddy. They both groan in pleasure. Tiffany bounce on Taeyeon's buddy as she lead Taeyeon's hand on her mound. Taeyeon massage Tiffany's mound we while kissing Tiffany's neck. Tiffany stop bouncing and let Taeyeon do all the job. Taeyeon thrust slow yet too deep making sure that she will hit Tiffany's g-spot. "Ah Taeyeon ah I'm ah going hmm to ahhhh cum." Tiffany rest her head on Taeyeon's shoulder who's sucking her nipple while thrusting fast as she could. "Me too baby ahh."

"TIFFANY/TAEYEON." They both cum at the same time. Taeyeon release inside Tiffany's. "Your...hot." Taeyeon said between her pant. "You..too." Tiffany said back and start to bounce slowly making Taeyeon let out a pleasurable moan and soon the room is filled with moan, whimper and groan.

Meanwhile Sunmi is now in the garden finding Taeyeon. "Sungmin have you seen Taeyeon?" Sunmi as the gardener who's watering the plans. "No ma'am." Sunmi leave and went to Tiffany's room. She knocked but there's no answer. "Maid Hwang." She put her ear on the door and heard a familiar moan inside. She open the door and Tiffany is not there. She went inside and roam around the room but she didn't see anyone. "That's weird." Sunmi went out and closed the door and went to her room.

"Fuck that was so close."

"I told you to pull out but you didn't listen and continue thrusting."

"Can't blame me, your so hot to resist and I need to release."

"But we almost get caught lucky she didn't look underneath this bed."

Taeyeon and Tiffany get out underneath the bed and went to the bathroom to continue their hot session with different position under the cold shower that making the atmosphere hotter that it already was.

Taeyeon get out of Tiffany's room fully clothes and satisfied. She never knew that Tiffany can last 'til 15 rounds and it's her first time to have 15 rounds in her life because all of the girls she fuck can only have 4 or 8 rounds. "That was awesome." Taeyeon said as she walk to her girlfriend's room. Taeyeon open the door and see Sunmi already sleepy. She close the door back and went back to Tiffany's room.

"Why I feel addicted to her " Taeyeon said feeling horny again. There's something about Tiffany that make her horny.

Taeyeon open the door and see Tiffany sleepy already in the bed while only wearing a night gown. She went in and close the door behind. She laid beside Tiffany and start rubbing her already harden buddy to Tiffany's butt.

"Tiffany." She said and hug Tiffany's waist and then suddenly she felt a hand grab her buddy making her moan. "Are you a rapist? Or what?" Tiffany hover on top of Taeyeon. She actually still awake when Taeyeon came in she just pretend to sleep when she heard a foot step. "I'm your rapist." Taeyeon smirk and pulled Tiffany for a long, hot and passionate kissed. "I'm so addicted to you."

Taeyeon said. "Me too." Tiffany said back.


	83. Maid V

Taeyeon and Sunmi barely have time for each other because Mr. Lee already arrive and told to the security not to let Taeyeon in the house. Mr. Lee blood always boil when he see Taeyeon or heard Taeyeon's name but he can't just force her daughter to break up with Taeyeon because he knew how much Sunmi love Taeyeon.

Taeyeon are now standing in front of the Lee's mansion but the security guard won't let her in. She think about a plan but her brain is wasn't with her so she just punch the two guard right on the face and run inside. "COMEBACK HERE." The guard said and run after Taeyeon who's now heading to Tiffany's room. She open the door lucky it's wasn't lock. She went in and close door. "What are you doing here?" Tiffany said as soon she came out from the bathroom only on towel, she just finished shower. Taeyeon went to Tiffany and hush Tiffany using her finger. "Be quite." Taeyeon remove her fingers.

*knock* Tiffany open the door a little so the guards won't see Taeyeon who's now behind her back. "Have you see Taeyeon?" The guard said. "No." Taeyeon sigh in relief. "Maybe she in Ms. Sunmi's room." The guards leave as Tiffany closed the door.

"Why are you here?" Tiffany ask as she went to her cabinet and get her night gown and her undergarments. When she about to wear her panty Taeyeon's hand stop her. "I miss you." Taeyeon back hug her and kisses Tiffany's neck. "Me or my body?" Tiffany turn, making both of them facing each other. "Both." Taeyeon smile and removed the towel that covering Tiffany's naked body. "We can't do it Mr. Lee is wondering around." She push Taeyeon and put her night gown and her undergarments back on the cabinet. "Then why you put your clothes back?" Taeyeon look at Tiffany from head to toe.

"I'm going to sleep naked." Tiffany smirk and went to her bed. She laid and cover her body with the blanket. Taeyeon went to her and back hug Tiffany. "Please." Taeyeon kisses Tiffany's neck and move her free hand's in Tiffany's mound.

Tiffany bit her lips, preventing her moan. Taeyeon massage her mounds and she suck Tiffany's neck while grinding her already harden buddy. "T-Taeyeon." Tiffany let a paint moan.

"Please lemme me." Taeyeon said and hover on top of Tiffany. She kissed Tiffany's bare chest. "Let me make you feel good." Taeyeon suck Tiffany's nipple, making the latter moan and crave of Taeyeon's amazing mouth.

"S-screwed...Mr. Lee... and...make...me..yours." Tiffany said between her moan as her hand's slowly took of Taeyeon's leather jacket.

Taeyeon sit on Tiffany's stomach and removed the blanket the covering Tiffany's body. She took off her shirt and took off her pants, leaving herself in sport bra and boxer only. She remove her boxer and make Tiffany sat up on the bed. Tiffany sit on the bed in comfortable position as Taeyeon put her both hands on the headboard of the bed and slowly enter her buddy inside Tiffany's. Tiffany groan and put her hands on Taeyeon's butt.

"Y-your... s-still... t-tight...b-baby." Taeyeon said between her moan and move her hips faster making the bed move.

"Ah...d-deeper..ahhh...ah." Tiffany moan and push Taeyeon's butt making Taeyeon's buddy went deeper inside her.

"Ohhh shit baby." Taeyeon moan and slowly her pace. She wide Tiffany's leg's and she went deeper. "T-that's...s-spot...b-baby." Tiffany said between her moan when Taeyeon hit her g-spot.

The bed is creaking and the room is filled with their moans and groans and it's seem both of them won't stop anytime. Taeyeon trust faster as Tiffany just laid and enjoy the serve that Taeyeon giving her. "I-im...n-near."

"Me...too...b-baby." Taeyeon thrust faster 'til both of them cum in the same time. Taeyeon laid Tiffany in the bed and position her face to Tiffany's wet core. "Ahh m-more ahhhhhhh." Tiffany moan when Taeyeon's tongue lick her pussy like a ice cream. Taeyeon separated Tiffany's fold using her two fingers and insert her tongue inside Tiffany's. She circle her tongue around, making Tiffany grip on the bed sheet. Tiffany moan and put her hands at the back of Taeyeon's head, pushing it to her pussy.

"Hmm." Taeyeon moan and continue tongue fucking Tiffany. Tiffany moan loud as Taeyeon keep on bobbing her head while her thumbs are caressing Tiffany's fold to make sure Tiffany will reach her orgasm.

Tiffany is near, she can feel her wall begun to tightened up and Taeyeon also feel it so she insert her finger and thrust fast. "Ahh... i-its...c-coming...ohhhh." Tiffany reach her orgasm and Taeyeon pull put her fingers and tongue.

Taeyeon laid beside Tiffany and command the younger girl to give her a blow job. Tiffany do what Taeyeon said. She hold Taeyeon's buddy and she slowly move her hand's up and down making Taeyeon moan.

"F-faster...b-baby...i-it...f-feels...s-so...g-good." Taeyeon said between her moan when Tiffany put her whole buddy on the mouth while Tiffany's free hand's are playing with her ball's.

Taeyeon put her arms underneath on her head while eyes closed, enjoying Tiffany's blow job treatment. Sunmi give her blow job but it's wasn't the best as Tiffany. She never felt satisfied enough when Sunmi or someone give her blow job but when Tiffany does she feel super satisfied and it's seem like Tiffany is only can make her satisfied enough although it's just a blow job.

Tiffany keep on bobbing her head, not minding if she going to choke or not. Taeyeon's buddy is surely big and that's one of the reason why many girls want to me fucked by her. Taeyeon is not just rich and good looking, she also the best when it's come to bed and that's the reason why Tiffany feel addicted to her. At first she wasn't interested about sex but after Taeyeon raped her, she feel horny just thinking about Taeyeon's buddy.

"I-it...c-coming...o-out...ahhhh."

*slurp* Tiffany swallowed Taeyeon's cum, making the older girl smile and pull her for a long, passionately, hot and lustful kissed. Many girls have swallowed Taeyeon's cum but no one have ever make Taeyeon happy but Tiffany does. Taeyeon feel happy seeing Tiffany enjoying her cum and she was turn on when Tiffany stare at her with a lustful eyes while swallowing her cum.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Lee holler to the two guard whom failed of finding Taeyeon. Mr. Lee face is red, showing that his really angry.

The two guard shook their head and apologize. "Mr. Lee we look around the house but we still didn't find her."

"You need to find her or else I'll fired you. Did you check my daughter's room?"

"We didn't saw her there sir and Ms. Summi is not on her room."

"What the he'll? Taeyeon kidnapped my daughter, I'm going to killed her if see her." Mr. Lee said making Taeyeon shiver who's now sneaking carefully to go out of the mansion before Mr. Lee saw her. She just finished her session with Tiffany who's now sleeping by now.

Taeyeon accidentally trip making a loud noise that gained Mr. Lee and the two guards attention. Taeyeon stand up and run out as soon as possible. "KIM TAEYEON." Mr. Lee shout and run after for Taeyeon who's now running all the way to her car.

Mr. Lee get the guard gun and shoot Taeyeon who's now jumping around to avoid the bullets. Taeyeon was sweating alot, her body is so cold and she scared right now because Mr. Lee want to kill her and she sure Mr. Lee won't stop shooting her.

"COMEBACK HERE KIM TAEYEON!" Mr. Lee shout once again to Taeyeon who's now inside her car. Taeyeon start driving all the way to her apartment not far from Lee's mansion. Her hands was shaking..no...no...her whole body is.


	84. Maid VI

Taeyeon is now on her apartment, sweating a lot and her body is still shaking because of fear. Taeyeon went to her room and took a long bath enough for her to washed away her fear of Mr. Lee. Taeyeon come out the bathroom naked while drying her hair with the towel until the doorbell rang. Taeyeon immediately get a bathrobe and she wear it. She went out of her room and open the door.

Its Sunmi, her girlfriend that she didn't see almost a month. Sunmi went it and hug Taeyeon like they've haven't see each other for a year. "I miss you." Sunmi said as she broke the hug.

"What are you doing here?" Taeyeon asked.

"I'm here to spend time with you." Sunmi said and went in.

"Your father almost killed me you know." Taeyeon said and close door and pull Sunmi in the living room.

"What?" Sunmi shout as she sit on Taeyeon's lap who's now underneath of her while caressing her tights.

"Your father almost killed me." Taeyeon said once again.

"I'm sorry Taengo. Are you hurt?" Sunmi said.

"No, but I'm afraid because he shoot me twice, no...no...no, not just twice but many times lucky I avoid it if not I'm probably dead by now."

"I'm going to talk to him later once I get home."

"Are you gonna stay for a night?" "No."

"Do you have Tiffany's number?" Taeyeon said making Sunmi look at her with a dirty expression written on her face.

"Why?"

"Mom wanna hired new maid and I already told her that I already find one." Taeyeon lied. She actually want Tiffany to work for her so she don't need to sneak of Lee's mansion, all she need to do is called Tiffany and pay her more than Mr. Lee pay her.

Sunmi buy her lies and give Tiffany's number to Taeyeon who's now imagining Tiffany wearing nothing but a apron while cooking for her. "I'm sure mom will be happy because of this, thank you babe." Taeyeon give Sunmi a kiss on the lips.

"Your welcome, I'll just tell daddy to find new one to replace Tiffany." Sunmi said and return Taeyeon's kisses. Taeyeon was now thinking where to have sex with Tiffany, in kitchen, sofa or on the balcony, just thinking of those make her horny.

She laid Sunmi on the sofa and untie her bathrobe making her already harden buddy sprang up proudly like it won a award. "I'll make you feel good babe." Taeyeon said and slowly removed Sunmi's pants and panty. "I miss this." Sunmi said. "Just lay back and enjoy." Taeyeon said and removed Sunmi's blouse and after that the living room is filled with Sunmi's moan and groan.

Tiffany woke up because of the loud ringtone of her phone in the middle of night. She answer her not bothering to look at the number. She rose up after hearing the familiar voice in the other line. "Taeyeon."

"Sorry, did I disturb your sleep?"

"Isn't obvious? How did you know my number?"

She chuckled. "I ask Sunmi."

"Why?"

"I want you to work for me but don't worry Sunmi knows that you'll work for my mom and I think she already informed her dad about it."

"Why?"

"Stop asking why. Just pack your clothes tomorrow, I'm going to pick you up tomorrow and you'll live with me and I will pay you more than Mr. Lee do."

"I am going to be your maid or your sex mate?"

"You can be both if you want."

"Can you come here now?"

"Why? Already miss me."

"Not you but your thing."

"Just admit it baby, I know you missed me too."

"Okay admit it, so are you coming or not?"

"Open your window." Tiffany stand up to open the window. She almost scream seeing Taeyeon holding a flowers while waving her hand's. Taeyeon hand the flower to Tiffany. "That's for you." Taeyeon smile and put her phone on her pocket.

Tiffany accept the flower and move a side so Taeyeon can go inside. "Thanks, come in you might get cold." Taeyeon went in and close the window back.

Taeyeon hug Tiffany and rest her chin on Tiffany's shoulder. "I miss you." Taeyeon buried her face on Tiffany's crook. "I miss you too pervert." Tiffany said and pull Taeyeon all the way to her bed, making both of them fall. Taeyeon was underneath of Tiffany who's now on top of her while giggling.

"Can we?" Taeyeon said as she look at Tiffany's cleavages. She only wearing her night gown.

Tiffany playfully shake her head.

"No."

"Please."

"Still no."

"Okay then I will go to Sunmi's room and I know she will spread her legs for me." Taeyeon smirk but it fade away when she felt Tiffany's rub her thing while looking at her seductively.

"Hmm really?" She ask naughtily and slowly unbuttoning Taeyeon's jeans.

"Should I spread my legs for you too?" Tiffany pull Taeyeon's jean down along with the boxer and got greeted by Taeyeon's harden dick.

Taeyeon nod. "Y-yes."

Tiffany crawl down, facing Taeyeon's harden buddy. She lick the tip making Taeyeon moan. "Wanna more baby?" She look up still having her seductive look.

Taeyeon nod once again. "Y-es p-please."

"As you wish baby." She lick Taeyeon's harden dick rapidly still looking at Taeyeon while blinking her eyes.

"Ahh~~put...it..in hm~~~" Taeyeon beg.

"Hmm." Tiffany moan and suck the tip of Taeyeon's cock. "Ah~~ah~~~." Tiffany open her mouth wide and suck Taeyeon's cock fully while her free hands are massaging the balls. She bob her head in incredible speed. "Ah~ah~ah~ah~" Tiffany continued bobbing her head to Taeyeon's cock.

"Agrh why?" Taeyeon groan in disappointment when Tiffany stand up, leaving her unsatisfied. Tiffany take off her night gown and her panty and she playfully throw it to Taeyeon.

"Don't move stay there." Tiffany said and went to the bathroom.

"This is going to be exciting." Taeyeon said.

Tiffany went out from the bathroom with a rope in her hands, a bandana and tape. She walk to Taeyeon. "Takeoff your shirt." Taeyeon do what Tiffany said.

She cover Taeyeon's eyes using the bandanas and tie Taeyeon's hands on the headboard using the rope and lastly she use the tape to cover Taeyeon's mouth. "Do you like kinky?" She ask as she sat on Taeyeon's tummy.

Taeyeon nod.

She touch Taeyeon's cover lips using her thumb. "I like it too."

Tiffany crawl down, facing Taeyeon's still harden buddy. "Argh mm." Taeyeon scream inside the tape when she felt Tiffany slapped her harden buddy. "Is it hurt?" Taeyeon nod as Tiffany smirk and stroke Taeyeon's buddy.


	85. Maid VII

Taeyeon thrust her hips forward to Tiffany's mouth. She was moaning inside the tape while Tiffany is busy sucking her dick. She was so near.

"Near?" Tiffany ask feeling that Taeyeon's body is shaking and the vein of her cock is showing.

She can't see what's happening but her body feels good especially harden cock. She want her hand in Tiffany's head but too bad her hand was tied up so she just stay still and enjoy Tiffany's mouth.

Tiffany stop bobbing her head when Taeyeon's explode. She swallow it and chuckle. "Such a naughty girl." She playfully flick Taeyeon's still harden cock.

"Babe, untie me." Taeyeon said after Tiffany take off the tape from her mouth. She was gasping and panting at the same time because of her awesome oragsm. "I need two cum to go and I'll untie you and I will also take off that bandana." Taeyeon just groan and wiggle her butt making her buddy move.

"I wanna see you badly and touch you sexually."

"Two cums and you will see me and you can do whatever you want to my body but we need to be quiet because if Mr. Lee find out we're both dead." Before she could process her next move a knock from her door interrupt.

"Tiffany are you still awake?"

"Shit." They both mumble. Tiffany immediately untie Taeyeon and wear her clothes properly. "Yes, ma'am Sunmi."

"Can you open the door? I need to talk to you." Taeyeon annoyingly wear her clothes back and signal Tiffany that she will leave. Tiffany nod and peck on Taeyeon's lips. "Bye, take care might see you." After went out from the window she close it back and open the door. Sunmi went in and sat on the bed where Tiffany and Taeyeon used to have sex.

Tiffany sweat knowing the reason behind it. "I haven't wash my clothes yet ma'am."

"Ahh that's why. Anyway I want to inform you that you will work for Taeyeon's mom, you don't mind right?"

"Its okay ma'am as long I receive my salary."

"Good and please don't come near Taeyeon if she happen to be in Mrs. Kim house, okay?" Tiffany just nod.

"I don't want you to be in trouble because of her. I know she my girlfriend but I can't thrust her, so take care of yourself and be careful."

"Okay then I will go to my room now. And before you leave go to my room I will give you something."

As soon as Tiffany step her feet inside Taeyeon pull her in the living room and push her on the couch. "I've been waiting for this thing to happen, to have you in my couch and then I'm gonna 'do you' against the wall to let the neighbors knows that I'm fucking you." She rip Tiffany's clothes follow by her undergarments. She dive in and suck Tiffany's mound sexually while her hands are busy removing her pants and her boxer.

Tiffany was moaning and it make Taeyeon's buddy even more harder. She can't take it anymore so she inserted her buddy inside Tiffany who shout in pain because of the sudden contact. But the pain go away when Taeyeon keep move her hips slowly. "Argh...so...you..feel...so..good..so..tight." Taeyeon said between her moan still busy sucking and massaging Tiffany's mound.

"Hmm...ahh...f-faster ...t-thats...s-spot...hmmm...ughhh." Tiffany moan which make Taeyeon even more crazy and horny. Taeyeon do as she was told making the couch move as she thrust her hips. "TAEYEON!" Tiffany cum.

"TIFFANY FUCK!" Taeyeon pull out her buddy. She smile and rest her body on Tiffany's. "You're amazing."

"I'm not that yet tho." Taeyeon smirk.

"YAH!" Tiffany yelp when Taeyeon carry her in koala style. "Hold on to my neck, if you don't want to fall." She put Tiffany's hand on her neck and pinned the girl on the door making a thud sound. "Oops sorry." Taeyeon said showing her cute grin.

"Stop with you're cuteness and fuck me like I'm one of your slut." Taeyeon likes it when Tiffany talk dirty during their session. Without wasting a second Taeyeon rock Tiffany's world with her magical skill.

"Mrs. Hwang I'm sorry to say this but we need to transfer Mr. Hwang into another hospital and perform a surgery. Our hospital don't have enough tools and equipment for his surgery." A doctor name Park Jin Young said to Tiffany's mother.

"I understand. I'll just call my daughter about this." The doctor nod and leave giving Mrs. Hwang a privacy.

"Tiffany, the doctor said that we must transfer your dad into another hospital and perform a surgery. Do you have money?"

"Just do what the doctor said. And about the money don't worry about it umma, I will find a part time job."

"I'm sorry Tiffany, you have suffered because of us."

"Yah! Umma don't say that. Its my responsibility to take care of you and dad, I will do anything for you and dad."

"I'm really lucky to have you ad my daughter Tiffany. You must be working right now? I will hand up now. I love you."

* * *

"What's wrong?" Taeyeon ask seeing Tiffany staring at the ceiling blankky after she receive a call from her umma. "Is it about your dad?" Tiffany look

"I did a research and I found out that your dad is on the hospital."

"Yeah it's about him, my umma said that he need to be transfer into other hospital and perform a surgery. I don't have enough money for another hospital." Taeyeon sat up and wipe the tears in Tiffany's cheeks. She don't know why but her heart hurts seeing Tiffany crying. "Don't worry I will help you but please don't cry. I don't like seeing you crying." Taeyeon didn't realize the last sentence she just said. Tiffany sat up and hug Taeyeon tightly. Taeyeon pat her back softly and smile. "Let's visit him tomorrow."

"Thank you Taeyeon." Tiffany mumble against Taeyeon's chest.


	86. Attention

Tiffany got into the club where her girlfriend was. She was looking around when she spotted her shortie sitting at a table with her friends and an unknown girl, who was sitting a little bit too close to her liking. She walked over, with her anger slowly rising, jealousy was taking over her.

"Hi boo."said Tiffany making Taeyeon look up at her.

"Pany-ah ! You're here !" Taeyeon scooted over making space for Tiffany to sit. Unfortunately for her, she scooted closer to the other girl.

Tiffany sat down and immediately clung onto Taeyeon making the older girl smile at her. "I missed you Taetae."

"Aww my baby I missed you too." Taeyeon kissed her making the unknown girl beside her pout, which didn't go unnoticed by Tiffany.

Taeyeon broke the kiss and side hugged Tiffany with the latter hugging her waist and placing her head on her shoulder. But Taeyeon's attention was shortly captured again by the girl that was sitting beside her, continuing their conversation. Tiffany didn't like that at all, so she started placing light kisses on Taeyeon's neck. Taeyeon liked what her girlfriend was doing but found it inappropriate for a public space so she stopped her.

The night continued with Taeyeon talking to the unknown girl and with Tiffany being an ignored jealous mess, until they left the club and went home.

Tiffany's POV

Just as we stepped into the apartment Taeyeon went to take a shower because she was tired while I went to our bedroom and sat on the bed waiting for her. I don't understand how could Taeyeon be ignoring me for most of the night. I mean I'm her girlfriend, how could a stranger be more interesting than me ?

"Hey baby, you can go take a shower now, I'm done." she came out of the bathroom with her boxers and a tanktop allowing me to appreciate her sexiness.

"Ok. Don't sleep till I'm done ok ?" I saw her nod and I got into the bathroom. When I was done with my shower I put on my bathrobe and went to the bedroom to find Taeyeon lying on bed looking at me.

"Oh, you're done ? Get dressed so we can go to sleep now." she said and turned to lay on her back. But I had a better idea. I climbed on the bed and sat on her stomach making her give me a questioning look.

"Taetae today you made me feel sad."I pouted knowing the effect it has on her.

"Why ? What did I do ?" She asked and put her hands on my bare thighs.

"You didn't give me any attention, you were too preoccupied with that girl that was sitting next to you." she started chuckling.

"Were you jealous ?"

"Of course I was, you know how possessive I am. But since it seems that you forgot tonight let me remind you." I untied my bathrobe's belt and pulled it off holding it in my hand. I leaned in and started kissing Taeyeon. I felt her hands travel towards my back but I quickly took them off me and held them above her head, then I tied them up as fast as I could with the belt on the bed's headboard.

"Yah, Pany-ah what are you doing ?" She was tugging on the knot trying to free her hands.

"Relax Taetae, I just want to remind you that you're mine and mine only and I don't appreciate you giving your attention to other people and ignoring me." I whispered into her ear and bit her earlobe, then I slowly started kissing my way towards her neck, making her tilt her head to give me better access.

I lowered myself sitting right on her lap, I could see the bulge in her boxers and I knew she was getting really horny. I grabbed the hem of her tanktop and pulled it upwards over her head.

"Baby, although I'm really enjoying this right now,please untie my hands, I need to touch you." She was pulling her hands hard, trying to free them.

"No baby. Tonight no touching is allowed." I then dived in and started kissing her neck again finding her pulse point which made her release a light moan that only fueled my desire. I led my hands towards her small breasts and started kneading them while occasionally played with her hardened nipples. Her bulge has been getting bigger and bigger.

"Pany-ah, I need you."

"I know boo but you have to be patient ok ?" I took off my bathrobe and moved a bit forward so that I was seated right on her crotch. I started moving back and forth rubbing against her I felt her respond by moving her hips. I then started giving her breasts light kisses and continued by nipping and licking her nipples.

"Ugh Pany-ah !" I know very well that she needed my attention lower but where's the fun in giving her what she wants ?

"Your turn will come later Taetae now it's mine." I looked at her giving her a hint as to what I wanted.

"Alright, come on but then you'll return the favour." I started moving forward until I was right above Taeyeon's mouth and I started lowering myself little by little until my womanhood made contact with her tongue making me gasp. She started licking and flicking my clit making me go crazy.

"Aah Tae, you're so good baby !" My legs slowly started to give up so I grabbed onto the headboard to steady myself. I felt my climax come closer with every flick of her tongue.

"Oh my FUCK !" I reached my peak, I started shaking and my grip on the headboard tightened until my knuckles turned white. Taeyeon continued moving her tongue until I recovered from my high.

I went back and sat on her lap again. "You are amazing boo, I love you." I kissed her, making me taste my own juices.

"Pany-ah, I can't handle it anymore." I nodded and held her boxers pulling them down. Her buddy sprung out immediately being hard as ever. I know I promised her to return the favour but I want her inside me. I got on my knees and hovered over her I moved down my body a bit and started teasing my outer folds with the tip of her hard dick making us both moan.

I went lower until I engulfed her whole length making me scream from pain and pleasure. "Oh baby you are so tight." I started grinding back and forth for a while and then I placed my hands on her boobs steadying myself as I rode her cock. Taeyeon also started thrusting her hips meeting mine halfway increasing the pleasure.

"Oh boo I'm going to come." I rode her a few more minutes until I orgasmed and squeezed Taeyeon's breasts hard form the pleasure I felt and I collapsed on her.

"Aaah Pany-ah that hurt !" she waited a few more minutes until I calmed down a little bit. "Untie me now, please." I did as I was told while still having her inside me.

After her hands were free she immediately flipped our position.

"Ready baby ? It's going to be a long night."


	87. Let Loose

"Oh come on Taeng, relax, drink something."my friend/colleague said.

"You know I'm not in the mood. Can't I just go home ?"

"No. We're here to celebrate, that one was a huge deal you know. Now, DRINK !"she said and pushed a glass to my side.

"You know I can't drink, I have low alcohol tolerance."I said pushing the glass away.

"I know but let loose for once ! You're free today, she's with people who love her she's gonna be fine ! Come on just tonight."

"Ugh , fine."I took the drink and took a few sips.

"There you go. Now that wasn't so bad, was it ?"

"Can you just shut up already ?"I said as I drank more of that deadly liquid.

"You're no fun do you know that ? Get up, let's go shake our booty on the dance floor."my friend said while tugging on my hand to make me get up.

"No way, my booty is fine sitting here."I said as I pulled my hand away.

"Taengoo come on think of it as your last night of freedom. You can go back to being her eternal slave from tomorrow."I could use some well deserved rest.

"I don't understand this ?"I said.

"What are you talking about ? What is it that you don't understand ?"she asked with an eyebrow raised.

"How you always convince me to do everything you want."

"What can I say, it's a gift. Although I have to say that you being too nice for your own good helps considerably. Now get up and let's hit that dance floor. I need to shake my booty."she said wiggling her hips a bit. I shook my head and followed her as we squeezed our way between the sweaty bodies of the other customers.

While I was dancing there were a few men near me that tried to make me dance with them but I pushed all of them away. I suddenly felt hands on my hips and I exhaled audibly preparing myself to scoot wet another sleazy man away, when I turned around though I was pleasantly surprised as the hands that were still on my hips belonged to a young beautiful raven-haired lady.

"Hey, I saw you dancing here and I thought I'd say hi."she said.

"That's all you have to say ?"she asked pulling me closer.

"Yes, what more is there to say ? You wanted to say hi and we did."I said back at her.

"Ok… Let me ask you something then."she said with a smirk on her face. "Your place or mine ?"my eyes widened as my mind finally processed what she said.

"I-I, wha…"before I could finish my sentence I was silenced by her lips and I found myself responding and even deepening the kiss within seconds.

"My pace is nearby. Come on."she said as she pulled my hand and led me out of the bar and into the cold winter night.

When we reached her apartment building she led me towards the elevator and she crashed her lips on mine as soon as we got in. I kissed her back as fervently, pushing her back and pinning her against the elevator's wall. We pulled away when we heard that familiar ding and she rushed out opening her apartment's door as quickly as she could. I followed her and she closed the door with force as soon as I stepped inside. "Now, where were we ?"she said as she pushed me against the wall and started kissing me again. She wrapped her hands around my neck while mine travelled down towards her thighs pinching her smooth skin. I picked her legs up and made her circle y waist while I led us towards the couch falling on it and trapping her under me.

I broke the kiss and started abusing her neck, sucking, licking, biting, making her moan and hold me tighter pulling me towards her. I unzipped her tight dress and was pleasantly surprised by the absence of her bra. I immediately latched myself on her perky nipple sucking it like my life depended on it. "Oh my God !"she moaned, it was music in my ears, she started moving her hips against my stomach trying to ease herself. Her hands grabbed a hold of my shirt pulling it upwards, once it was off I resumed with my work.

Suddenly I felt her push me away, I raised my head and met her lustful eyes. "What's your name ?"she asked me. "I'm Taeyeon."I said and latched myself on her once again. I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down as I did the same with her panties and she was now laying completely naked under me. She pushed me away with all her might making me fall off the couch she got off as well and sat herself on my lap. She started moving her hips back and forth and she moaned in pleasure as her clit made contact with my lower abdomen. I could feel how wet her pussy was and it was driving me crazy. I pushed her back making her lie on the floor and pulled my boxers off at the same time. I immediately pushed my buddy deep inside of her. "Ow, what the fuck is that ?"she asked.

"My penis."I said and started thrusting while kissing her neck.

"You… oh shit... have a dick ?!"she asked me. I hummed and picked up my pace. I kept thrusting harder and harder making her curse under me. "Oh my God, you little bitch ! Fuck me harder, do you hear me ?!"she said as she was pulling my hair making me look at her. She then buried my face into her breasts making me almost unable to breath. "Keep going… I'm gonna come."and truly it didn't take long for her to orgasm with mine right after.

"Tiff, where are you ?"my friend asked me through the phone, I could hear the loud music in the background.

"I'm not coming today, I'm not in the mood."I said.

"What ?! What's wrong ? Are you sick ?"

"No, I'm fine. It's just that daddy wants me to run an errand for him tomorrow and I have to wake up early."I half lied, that wasn't the only reason.

"And of course daddy's little girl will do anything for him. Whatever, it's your loss anyway, you won't get laid tonight."my friend said and hung up.

It doesn't matter… ever since I had sex with that Taeyeon chick almost a month ago I can't seem to get the same level of satisfaction from neither guys nor girls; and the worst thing is I haven't seen her anywhere since then. I went with my friends at the same club multiple times in case we bump into her again but no luck.

"Yes daddy, don't worry I got this."I said into the phone as I closed my car door.

"Yes I'm right outside the building."I was now making my way towards the entrance.

"No daddy, I didn't forget the blueprints. I gotta go now I'm right outside ok ? Love you daddy, bye !"I hung up my phone and made my way to the front desk of the company.

"Good morning, how may I help you ?"the receptionist asked me.

"I have an appointment with Mrs Kim."I said.

"Oh, wait a minute to confirm that please. Ms… ?"

"Hwang, Tiffany Hwang."she nodded with a small smile and dialed a number on the phone.

"Ms Hwang is here for Mrs Kim… Ok thank you."she hung up and turned to me again.

"Go through that elevator to the 9th floor. Mrs Kim is waiting for you."

"Thank you."I smiled at her and went to the elevator.

Once the doors opened I stepped out and was greeted with people going out and about looking busy. I stopped a woman that was passing in front of me. "Excuse-me, where can I find Mrs Kim ?" I asked and all she did was point towards a double wooden door. I walked towards it and once I was close enough I was greeted by a beautiful young lady, sitting on a small desk near the door, I presume she's the secretary.

"Are you Ms Hwang ?"she asked me and I nodded "Ms Kim,Ms Hwang is here."she spoke into the intercom.

"Sent her in."came the answer by an oddly familiar voice.

The door opened and I stepped into the office I scanned the room and stopped as soon as my eyes fell onto the wide-eyed figure that was looking back at me. I smirked and made my way towards her sitting on one of the chairs across from her. "So, an architect huh ? And one of the best in Korea might I add."she recomposed herself quite quickly and sat down.

"Nice to meet you Ms Hwang, what can I help you with ?"she said as she extended her hand.

"Oh don't act like you don't know me Taeyeon. I'm pretty sure you fucked the shit out of me quite recently."I said making her choke on her saliva. "I'm here cause daddy wants you to do the renovation in our vacation house. Also since I find you I'm planning to get another taste of that mind blowing…" I was cut off by the sound of a ringing phone.

"Excuse me for a moment."she said as she answered the phone. "Juhyun-ah, you know I'm at work, you can't call me here."my eyebrows furrowed, who's Juhyun ?

"I know you do, I miss you too. I'll be home in a few hours. I love you… Bye !"she said and hung up the phone. Ok now I'm really confused. She's in a relationship and yet she had sex with me the other night ? Damn that was hot, but that means that we'll have to meet secretly and not that often. I can live with that, as long as I get a taste of that huge …

"I'm sorry about that, do you have the blueprints of the house ?"she said pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Um yes I do. Here you go."I said and gave her the papers.

"Good. I will have some rough sketches ready for you as soon as possible."she smiled at me and got up. After she saw me remaining seated though she looked at me questionably with an eyebrow raised. "Is there anything else I can help you with Ms Hwang ?"she asked me. I smirked at her, got up and walked towards her.

"I believe there is."I said as I placed my hand on her crotch giving it a light squeeze.

"E-excuse me ?!"she yelped as she pushed my hand away. "Please don't do that Ms Hwang, we are in my work place and I have an image to uphold."

"Don't you think that taking me right on this desk makes it that much hotter ? Don't worry, your little girlfriend won't find out. I'm willing to share, monogamy is not my thing anyway."

"Wh-what girlfrie… ah ! Ms Hwang I'm really sorry if I gave you the wrong impression the other night but my life already revolves around a woman and I'm not willing to add another one. I think we're done here, I will contact you as soon as I have some ideas for your house."she said while walking towards her office door and opening it for me. I sighed and got out of the room.

Once I reached my car I decided not to leave but to stay there until Taeyeon got out with the intention of following her. I had been waiting for many hours now and I was ready to leave until I saw her familiar figure walking out of the building. I waited till she got into her car and I started driving right behind her. After about 15 minutes we reached a small house, she parked her car on the driveway while I stopped a bit further down the road. I saw her get inside and not long after a slightly older woman came out while I saw Taeyeon smiling at her while bidding goodbye.

The next day I made sure that I was outside Taeyeon's house really early in order to catch her when she left for work. I was surprised though when I saw the same woman from last night ringing the bell. After a while Taeyeon opened the door with a sleepy little girl in her arms. "What the hell ?! Is that her child ? is she fucking married ? Is that why everyone called her Mrs yesterday ? I thought it was a mistake." After that my plans changed and instead of following Taeyeon to work I decided to stay there and catch a glimpse of 'the woman her life revolves around'.

I've waited a long time but no one has been in or out of the house. Suddenly I saw the door open and I saw the older woman get out with the little girl in her arms. They started walking down the street and I decided to follow them. We reached a park with a playground, I saw the lady put the little girl in the sand box and then she sat on a nearby bench reading a book.

"Hello there."I said as I sat down next to the little girl.

"..."no answer.

"What's your name ?"

"Umma said not to speak to strangers."she said and turned her back at me.

"But I'm not a stranger. I'm Tiffany and I know your mommy."I said and gave her an eyesmile.

"You know mommy ?"she said as she turned around.

"Uh huh, she's Taeyeon right ?"

"Taeyeon is not mommy…"she's not ?! "She's umma, my mommy's name is Janhae."Oh so she is her daughter. And now I know her woman's name.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't know you called Taeyeon umma and not mommy. Who are you here with ? I know umma is at work right now."Of course I know who she's here with . My question is where the hell is her 'mommy' ?

"Ajumma is here."she said pointing at the woman on the bench.

"I see. Is your mommy at work too ? Why aren't you here with her ?"

"Mommy left. Umma said that she wanted to go on a long trip alone and that dhe may not come back."she said frowning. Oh so they're not together anymore. Yay me !

"Oh, but it's ok right ? I mean umma is still with you."she nodded eagerly.

"Uh, huh. I love umma very much !"

"Well I have to go now, unnie has work to do too. But I still don't know your name."

"Kim Juhyun !"she said with a wide smile.

"Well it's nice to meet you Juhyun-ah,you're very cute ! I will see you another time ok ?"

"Ok unnie ! Goodbye !" she said and I walked away. She was truly extremely cute.

I finally got home after I finished work ! God it was such a long day today ! "Juhyun-ah ! I'm home !"I yelled and not long after my little princess came running into my arms.

"Umma !"she said as she tightened her hold around my neck.

"Oh ajumma thank you so much !"I said as I bowed to the woman that watches my baby.

"Don't worry about it she's such a good kid !"she gathered her things and opened the door to leave the house.

"I got a day off tomorrow to celebrate my princess' birthday so you don't have to come."I said as I kissed Juhyun's cheek.

"Oh ok, goodnight then and happy birthday for tomorrow Juhyunie !"

"Thank you ajumma !"

"Goodnight."I closed the door, walked to the living room and sat on the couch with Juhyun on my lap. "What did you do today Juhyunie ?"

"I went to the park with ajumma and I met unnie there."

"Unnie ? What unnie ?"

"A very pretty unnie, umma ! She said she knows you."

"Did she tell you her name ?"

"Yes. But I forgot !"she said smiling.

"Well, what did she look like ?"

"She's very pretty and she has black hair. Ohh ! And her eyes go like this when she's smiling."she said while showing me her slightly bent fingers. I frowned, I don't know anyone who looks like this except…

"Was her name Tiffany ?"

"Yes ! Tinappy unnie ! How do you know her umma ?"

"From work."

"She's very pretty. Will I be that pretty when I grow up ?"

"You will be even prettier."

"Really ?!"

"Really but to do that you need to go to sleep."her eyes widened and she immediately got off me and run to her bedroom.

"Goodnight umma ! I will be very pretty, you'll see !"she yelled and I couldn't help but chuckle.

I woke up early the next morning and decided to bake a small cake for my princess but before that I sent a message to my assistant.

Do you have Ms Hwang's phone number ? If yes could you please send it to me there are some things I need to ask her.

I think that's ok… Now, let's start baking !

The cake is almost over I just have to put it inside the fridge before…

"Umma ! Is that cake ?"I heard my baby girl's voice.

"Yeap."I said as I put the cake inside the fridge and turned to look at her.

"Is it for me ? Can I eat it ?"she asked me, her yes sparkling in joy and anticipation.

"Of course it's yours but we have to leave it in the fridge for a while, you can eat it late, ok ?"I said and she nodded then I picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Happy birthday baby !"

"Thank you umma ! What will we do today ?"

"Anything you want, you're the birthday girl afterall."

"Can we go to the zoo ? I want to see the monkeys !"

"Sure ! Go sit on the table and wait till I make breakfast ok ?"she nodded again and went to her sit.

After a while I went to sit with her with a plate of pancakes with me.

"Ooh, pancakes !"she yelled jumping up and down in her sit. "Umma,I think you got a message."she said pointing to my phone.

"Alright, eat up while I check my phone alright ? But don't forget to leave some for umma too."she nodded while already chewing on a mouthful of pancakes. I chuckled and went into the living room with my phone in hand.

Here is Ms Hwang contact info. If you need anything else tell me. Also tell Juhyun happy birthday !

Thank you. I'll make sure she gets your wishes.

Ok so now it's you and I Tiffany. I pressed on the number my assistant sent me and made a call. After what it seemed the 100th ring there was finally an answer.

A sleepy voice greeted me.

Ms Hwang, this is Kim Taeyeon.

Oh, hey sexy, I was wondering when you'll call me. Her voice changed 180o it became huskier and as much as I don't want to admit it, very sexy.

I called to inform you that I won't be able to take on your house's renovation and I would appreciate it if you stayed away from my daughter in the future.

Oh come on ! I didn't do anything wrong, I just introduced the way your daughter is extremelly cute and she kinda looks like you, you know ?

Yeah, she's cute alright. But please stay away from her in the future.

And what if I say no ?

Tiffany please, I'm not playing here.

"Is that unnie ? Can she come with us today ?"Juhyun spoke from beside me and I'm sure Tiffany heard her too.

"Yes it's unnie but she's busy today, she can't come. Why aren't you eating your breakfast ?"

"I ate it all. I'm sorry umma I forgot to save you some."

"It's ok. Go upstairs and wash your teeth ok I'll come later and help you get ready."she nodded and went up the stairs.

Where are you going today ? And why aren't you at work ?

None of your business. Now I'll say it for the last time. STAY. AWAY. FROM. MY. DAUGHTER. I said and hung up before I could hear her response.

After we got ready we got into the car and went to the zoo. As soon as we got there Juhyun pulled me towards the monkeys.

"Umma, look at them ! They are so funny !"she said tugging on my pants.

"Do you like it here Juhyun-ah ?"I said as I picked her up.

"Mmm very much ! Do they have lions too ?"

"I think so, let's go see."I said and started walking away.

"Is that unnie ?"asked Juhyun while pointing at someone.

"Which unn…"you gotta be kidding me ! How the hell did she know where we are ?

"Oh hey guys, I finally found you !"she said coming towards us with that damn wonderful eyesmile of hers.

"Unnie ! Umma said that you're busy today."

"I was, but suddenly my schedule cleared up."

"Yay ! Did you get me a present unnie ?"

"Juhyun-ah, don't be rude. You shouldn't ask that."I said sternly.

"Uhm, no. Should I have ?"she asked as she ignored me.

"Of course ! It's my birthday today."what the heck ? Why is everyone ignoring me today ?

"Omo ! Really ? Then I will buy you whatever you want."she said showing off that eyesmile again.

"Yay ! Umma, let me down."I did as I was told and she immediately dashed towards the gift shop.

"How did you find us ? And why the hell are you here ?"I said as I turned to look at Tiffany.

"Now don't be like that,I can't possibly reveal how I found you, can I ? As to why I'm here I think it's obvious. When I said that I wanted you in the office I meant it."

"I don't have time for games Tiffany. I have a daughter, I don't want to be another one of your playthings."

"Then I'll just have to show you that I mean business then."she said as she went into the gift shop.

It's been a month already since Juhyun's birthday and I sincerely believe that she's in love with Tiffany. The latter has been coming here everyday, spending time with Juhyun and I'm starting to believe that she meant what she said back at the zoo. I'm just really afraid that she'll leave once she manages to have sex with me and Juhyun will get hurt.

I reached home and opened the door when I walked into the living room I was greeted with a cute sleeping Tiffany with an equally as cute Juhyun sleeping on top of her. I carefully picked up Juhyun and took her to her room to tuck her in. When I returned I found a newly woken Tiffany apparently looking for something.

"I took her to her room."I said as I sat down on the couch.

"Oh Taeyeon-ah, you're back. How was work ?"she asked me and I was just staring at her for some time before taking a deep breath.

"We need to talk."I said and she raised a brow.

"I need to know Tiffany."I said looking right into her eyes.

"You need to know what ?"

"I need to know that you won't leave us once you get what you want. I can't have Juhyun getting hurt twice. Her mother walking out on us was enough. I have to admit that I really like you and so does Juhyun but I can't do this to her if you are just playing with me."

"Taeyeon-ah, what more do I have to do to prove to you that I'm serious ? Ever since I met you again at your office I stopped going out with my friends. I'm very serious about you and I don't want to hurt Juhyun either. She's a really good kid and I know it's only been a month but I think I already love her and I want to be there for her. Do you know that today she got confused and called me mommy ? At that moment I felt like I really was her mom it felt right you know ? So please, Taeyeon please let me be there for Juhyun and you."she said as she leaned in to kiss me and for once I let her.

Once our lips connected I forgot about all my worries and I let go and enjoyed the kiss. I pulled her to sit on my lap and after a while I picked her up and led us to my bedroom. I threw her on the bed and hovered on top of her.

"If you dare to hurt us you'll wish you were never born."I told her.

"Oh shut up and kiss me."she answered as she pulled me towards her by the collar.

My hands started roaming across her body stopping on her butt and giving it a firm squeeze making her moan in response. I broke the kiss and went for her neck I started sucking with the intention of marking her and making her really mine.

"Oh God !"she said as her hands found their way into my hair.

"Umma, are you having a sleepover with unnie ?"I heard a voice that I least wanted to hear right now. I immediately pulled away from Tiffany and sat up straightening myself up.

"Why are you awake ?"

"I had a nightmare, can I sleep with you ?"she said with her puppy dog eyes.

"Of course you can, come here."I said and opened my arms and lift her onto the bed.

"Uhm, I-I beter go."said Tiffany but before she could make any move I stopped her.

"Stay ?"I asked. and she nodded. She lied back down and Juhyun immediately snuggled onto her. I got up to change into comfortable clothes. Before I lied back to bed I went next to Tiffany and whispered. "Not only today."and I swear that was the best eyesmile I ever saw.


	88. Colours

"Baby where are you ?"I asked as I walked into our shared apartment.

"Dining room !"I heard her melodic voice answer back. I entered the dining room and saw her concentrating on something.

"What are you doing ?"I asked as I went behind her and kissed the side of her head.

"I'm trying to decide on the colours for the decorations. Which one do you think looks best ?"she said and pushed a book full of pink tones towards me.

"I don't understand, this is all pink. It's all the same."I said and the glare that I got as a response made me swallow really hard.

"The same ? How are all these the same ? There is Baby Pink, Begonia Pink, Azalea Pink, Camellia Pink…"

"Ok I get it, they're different, I'm sorry baby."I looked at the book in front of me again and pointed at one of the options. "This one goes well with your skin tone."I said and was instantly rewarded with a beautiful eyesmile.

"I thought so too ! Thanks Taetae you're the best."she said and pecked my lips.

"Are you hungry ? I'll go change and cook us something."she nodded.

"I want Kimchi Fried Rice."

"Ok baby, I'll tell you when the food is ready ok ?"I pecked her again and went into the bedroom to change.

I was in the kitchen cooking when slender arms wrapped around my waist and her head rested on my back. "How was work today ?"

"It was ok. We managed to get two new clients today and Wendy brought lunch, it was so delicious Pany-ah."her arms left my waist as soon as I finished talking. "What's wrong ?"

"Why did Wendy bring you lunch ?"

"Huh ? She had cooked and asked me to eat with her."

"Oh so now you eat alone with pretty girls that cook for you ?"

"Who told you we were alone ?"I asked her as I turned off the stove.

"Who else were you with then, Mr Kim ?"

"Seulgi and Irene were with us."she frowned.

"I know Seulgi, but who is this Irene chick ? Is she flirting with you ? Cause if she is, I'll cut her, I swear."I chuckled.

"Irene is Seulgi's girlfriend and poor Wendy's crush."I wrapped my arms around her and gave her a kiss. "I really like it when you get jealous and go all possessive on me."she pouted.

"Shut up ! I have the right to be as possessive as I want, we're getting married in four weeks."she said and crossed her arms before pouting.

"Whatever. Go sit on the table and I'll bring the food over."I said and gave her butt a light slap as she was walking away.

"Y-yah !"

After eating we snuggled together on the couch watching a movie. "Pany-ah, can we watch something else, this is boring."I said and pouted.

"No, this is one of my favorite movies. Why, don't you like it ?"

"It's too mushy for my taste. Can we watch a thriller or something ?"

"No, I said we're watching that. End of discussion."I huffed and pulled Tiffany closer to me trying to stay awake by inhaling her sweet scent.

As time went by I was getting extremely bored. I looked down at Tiffany and noticed her exposed milky white neck and I couldn't help but lay small kisses on the exposed skin.

"Taetae, stop it, I'm watching the movie."she whined but I didn't listen.

"Baby I'm bored. I'm not bothering you just, do your thing and I'll do mine."I said now attacking her earlobe.

"I can't concentrate on the movie if you keep on distracting me like this."

"There's no need to concentrate, you've seen it again anyway."I now started sucking on her neck and I knew that I found her pulse point when she let out a soft moan.

"Ugh ! Fuck you."she said and turned around sitting on my lap and crashing our lips together.

"Yes please !"I said once our lips parted before connecting my lips with her neck once again.

"Tae~"she half moaned half whined when I reached her pulse point. She placed her hands under my shirt and started scratching lightly my upper body making me feel even hotter than before. I pulled her top off and was greeted with her bare upper body. Without wasting any time I connected my lips with her nipple while she started rocking her hips back and forth making me go hard.

"Baby… take your pants off."I told her and she got up to take them off giving me a chance to take mine off too along with my boxers. "That too."I said pointing to her panties.

"You do it."she told me and came closer with one of the sexiest expressions I've ever seen on her face. I traced the length of her upper body with my hands until I reached the waistband of her underwear. I started pulling them down until they fell to the floor.

"Come here."I said and pulled her towards me making her hug me like a koala bear as I made my way to our bedroom. I laid her on the bed and climbed on top of her I started sucking on her nipples.

"Taetae, I want you."I let go of her and smirked before placing my buddy in front of her entrance. I slowly eased myself into her making her dig her nails into my back. I started thrusting slowly in and out of her.

"Ugh, baby that's good."she moaned and started kissing my neck. "Go faster Taetae."I couldn't help but obey and move my hips faster. I snaked my arm around her thigh pulling it upwards and locking it around my waist to give me better access.

"Oh my God, Tae !"she started scratching my back when I suddenly increased my speed even more while at the same time deepening my thrusts.

"Yes, yes, yes !"she moaned as she came. I didn't stop thrusting though, resulting in consecutive orgams for her.

"God damn it Taeyeon ! Stop it ! I can't do it…"I cut her off by thrusting faster once again and I finally felt my orgasm coming closer. "Oh fuck !"she yelled and I'm sure my back must be bleeding by now. A few thrusts more and I came inside of her. I pulled out after a while and collapsed next to her, she snuggled close to me and it didn't take long for the both of us to drift off to dreamland.

today is one of the happiest days of my life. I finally made Tiffany officially mine ! Woohoo ! We are now at the wedding reception and I can't stop staring at my wife as she goes around greeting guests and smiling widely at 's so beautiful, I am the luckiest man in the whole world.

"And now is the time for the newlywed couple's first dance. Tiffany, Taeyeon if you please make your way to the stage."my brother and best man said into the microphone. I locked eyes with Tiffany and we smiled to each other as she made her way to the stage. I got up as well but instead of joining Tiffany I walked to my brother and took the microphone.

"Hello everyone, I know you might think I'm crazy for being here talking to you instead of dancing with my beautiful wife."everybody laughed "But there's a reason to why I'm doing this and I hope you won't hate me for what I'm about to do. I am really happy that we get to share this day with all the people that we love but there's one very important person that could not be here with us today. I am sure that Pany-ah dreamed about her wedding day all her life and she would love for her mom to be here with her."I looked at Tiffany who had already started crying. "Unfortunately God decided to take her with him, but I'm sure that she's watching us right now and she's thinking how beautiful her daughter looks and how proud she is that she grew up so wonderfully."by now almost the whole room was sobbing. "I know that usually the couple dances their 'couple song' on their wedding day but if you'll excuse me I'd like to change things up a little. I recorded the song 'A Mother's Love' by Jim Brickman and I would like to dedicate it to my lovely mother in-law who I'd really love to have met to thank her for gifting me with the most wonderful person on this planet."I handed the microphone back to my brother when the song started playing and made my way to Tiffany wrapping her immediately into my arms as she silently cried on my shoulder.

"I love you Pany-ah."I said and kissed the side of her head.

"I love you too Taetae, thank you."she said as she lifted her head and kissed my lips.

"No need to thank me Pany-ah, I love you and I know that you wished you could share this day with you mom. I'm sorry I can't do anything about that, but I promise you I am going to make you happy and love you til my dying day."I said and pulled her in for a kiss.


	89. Surfer Boy

Tiffany sighed when she caught a glimpse of her boyfriend sitting on his skateboard and doing nothing but staring at those bunch of girls. She had been used to his behavior, he's a byuntae anyway.

"I didnt know that hwang miyoung is this kind of girl." Her best buddy whispered but still loud enough to Tiffany to hear it. She laughed a bit before turning her gaze from her boyfriend to her barbie friend.

"What kind of girl is she?" She asked as she wrapped a hand around the girl's shoulder and started to staring deep into her soul.

Jessica smiled before returning her head to the skater boy, pointed at him using her chin, "He's checking other girls out. His eyes are screaming sex. Arent you the jealous kind of girlfriend?" Tiffany stood up and cleaned her skirt from dust and with a sly smile, she gesturing jessica to stood up as well. Sense that her friend was being serious, Jessica followed her command and leaned her ear down to the girl. "As long as he not neglected me and dating with his surfboard like he used to do." Said Tiffany.

Jessica could only nod her head in agreement. "I hate his smell and his skin was so salty." She continued. Again, Jessica nodded. "But i love another salty thing of his other surfboard." Tiffany smirked as she caught her friend gaze uttered disgust to her vulgar remark.

Flashback

"Hey babe!" Tiffany sat in front of milky white skinned guy with a black shade hang on his nose's bridge. The guy could only smile as he sipped his coconut. Being an impatient girlfriend she was, Tiffany pulled the coconut from Taeyeon's grip. "Stop drinking this thing. Do you not know this can make your armpit smells hell?" Tiffany nagged to her stunned boyfriend. Taeyeon pulled his hand out to reach the girl's cheek and pinched it lightly. "Enggg you talk to much bae." He smiled as the girl pouted cutely. "I'm going to surf. Bye." He waved his right side hand to his still pouting girlfriend and his baby blue surfboard squeezed in his armpit. But the girl just shrug it off and walked to the nearest place where she can cry and curse to that damn thing called surfboard.

" . .Already!" Tiffany said between her pant as she punch her life sized bolster with her sexy boyfriend printed on it. "Whoa i'm tired." She then walked to big window and fortunately or unfortunately for her, she had to witness her two friends making out in her private swimmingpool. "Oh god!" She screamed as she plopped her self to her bed and as soon as her body touch the soft, pink, fluffy bed, she pulled her Bolster and kissed it on the lips. "Shit, i look like a horny teenager." She pushed the bolster when her right mind beat the wrong one. But her frustation stopped when a imaginary light bulb came out from her brain. "Why did it take me so much time to realize what i have to do." She scolded her self as she stood up and went out from her room and straight to the beach where her boyfriend probably, uh scratch that, must be at.

"Fany. I was looking for you. Where were you going?" Taeyeon immediately brought the dark haired girl into his embrace.

"I was at home because you neglected me and having a date with your surfboard." She whispered at the end of her sentence but too bad, Taeyeon heard it clearly and completely. Taeyeon just chuckled and bit the girl's shoulder playfully and without warning, he lifted her up causing her to circled her legs around his waist. Taeyeon brought his forehead against hers, as they shared they unfamous eyesex, tiffany said in a very low voice, "I want to surf with you." Taeyeon's eyes widened. "Tonight? But it's almo-" Tiffany cut him off with a pair of soft and pinkiest lips of hers. As the experienced one, Taeyeon with no hesitate kissed her back with all his might. They fought for dominance. As if the air was not even needed, they kept their lips dance together. Taeyeon with a pair of his strong and well built arms, brought his sexy girlfriend near to the shoreline but stopped what he was doing when Tiffany pulled off immediately.

"What are you doing?" She asked, still clinged to her boyfriend like a koala.

"We are going to surf, babe." As she was about to replied, Taeyeon shut her up with his lips and kissed her sloppily. Once their body touch the water, Tiffany cant help but clinged even more due to the coldness of the sea. But something strange poked her center and all she could do is moaned in the kiss as the strange thing keep on rubbing her center.

"You sure you wa-wanna surf with me?" Taeyeon asked her between his pant. He could feel his member awake since God knows when. Instead of answer his question, Tiffany bucked her hips to his, sending more friction to both of them.

"Euh-ahh... Taetae.." She felt so high at that time, she couldnt even think properly. "Yashh babe ahh-..." Taeyeon with his mouth half open, replied with his sexy moan, sexier than he could imagine. He couldnt even feel which one is the wetness of Tiffany's pussy because ofc they already wet from their upper body to their toes. The night breeze seems to know how they really feel. he pick up his pace on rubbing their center. But to his surprise, Tiffany brought one of his hand to her right boob and encourage him to squeeze her soft and well rounded mound. In a blink of eye, Taeyeon's palm already did its work. He squeeze her right boob as hard as he could, but not that hard till he hurt her, but hard enough to makes Tiffany scream in pleasure. Felt tired enough, he let his mouth do the job and sucked his girl's boob like a hungry baby. Tiffany moaned mess. With a pop sound, he let go.

"Babe, i want to taste you." Taeyeon said and lifted Tiffany up to his floated surfboard, as he made sure his girl has sit properly, he pulled her panties off. Tiffany spread her legs wide and watched Taeyeon's head disappear into her pink dress.

"Aahh.. Tae.. Ughhh.." She moaned uncontrollably when taeyeon's wet, soft and pink muscle touched her clit. With mouth half open, Tiffany tried to close her legs and sandwiched taeyeon's head in between. But Taeyeon, with his strong arms prevented her to do so. He gripped both of her milky white thighs with his arms as his tongue kept on fucking her warm and wet pussy. Tiffany could feel her self going crazy soon. And she had no choice except to tightened her grip to the surfboard hoping that she wouldn't fall off due to the pleasure Taeyeon's tongue gave to her already throbbing pussy which caused her body to shaken. "Hah ahh... Tae, we cant do it here.. Uhh.. Tae.." Tiffany tried to pulled taeyeon's hair to gain the already super horny guy's attention. She could feel two of his fingers inserted her wet hole and she knew where it would lead to.

With a heavy heart, taeyeon stopped what he was doing and gave his girlfriend a piggyback ride and swam to the shore. As they touched the shore, Taeyeon cant help but run to his girlfriend's house as fast as posible to continue their activity.

.

"Arghh... You are so t-tight.." Taeyeon said as he watched his veiny member disappear into Tiffany's wet pussy. Tiffany could only sigh everytime that hard member rubbed against her wall. She looked up and met a pair of eyes with lust and desire written on it. Taeyeon white and muscular body showered with salty sweats hovering on top of her naked body. It's not the first time she have sex, but it's her first time making love with the man whom she loves the most. 5 years of dating, Tiffany could only masturbate after seeing his wet and white skin everytime she accompany him when he was surfing. Taeyeon isn't an asshole, he indeed loves his girl, but he just felt uncomfortable everytime sex topic brought up by his friends or his very own girlfriend. Tiffany came back to the reality when she felt her cum oozing from her hole and covered his hard member. "Ahh..." She moaned.

Taeyeon slowed his pace as he let his girlfriend rode her nth orgasm.

"Taetae, faster!" When he felt she's ready enough, he pick up his pace to the maximum level and tiffany without warning, gripped to his arms which between her head. Digging her nails to his sweaty muscles.

"Eughh... Ahh fany... I'm cumming.." He said as he pulled out his swollen member and spurt out his wet and salty liquid on her stomach. What surprise taeyeon more is when tiffany brought her index finger to his seed on her stomach and drew circles on it. After that, she brought her finger up and licked it with excitement. It's the first time for her tasting taeyeon's seed. And she cant help but loving the white and salty liquid came from her man.

"Wow.. That was amazing.." Taeyeon rolled his sweaty body to tiffany's left side. Tiffany chuckled at his remaks.

"You are amazing tae. I'm cumming six times and you only once." Tiffany showed him her eyesmile as she compliment her strong boyfriend. "But, you know. I'm still wanting to surf with you. I want to ride your baby, your damn surfboard." Tiffany pouted.

Taeyeon kissed her side and grabbed her left boob and play with its nipple with his thumb and forefinger. He could feel her nipple hardened in his touch, so he leaned and whispered, "Why dont you ride me instead?"

"Ahh.. Taetae.." Tiffany moaned could heard doors to doors. Taeyeon lifted her up and let her sat on his stomach and him, with both of his hands, playing with her both nipples. Taeyeon cant help but admired her girlfriend's naked body on top oh his. Tiffany with her mouth agape, and eyes closed, succeed on making his member stood proud and Tiffany could feel that thing poked her butt. Tiffany lifted her self a bit and positioned her wet pussy on top of his proudly stood penis. She lowered herself and both bodies moaned when they things connected to each other. They did nothing, but both could feel Taeyeon's weapon being squeezed by tiffany's warm and tight walls."You can move, babe." Taeyeon said. Tiffany began to bounce up and down on top of him. Her boobs jiggled in every movement they made. But Taeyeon, with his unpatient hands, cupped the two mounds and squeeze them slowly.

"Ride me babe!" Taeyeon moved his hips against hers. Sounds of slapping skins could be heard in the entire room.

"Ahhh.. Uhh... Aahhh... Tae..." Tiffany moaned. Taeyeon lowered his both hands and gripped on her hips instead, guiding her in her every movement.

"Cum for me baby, cum for your Taetae!" Taeyeon hollered. Tiffany looked up to the ceiling as the strange feeling in her stomach reached her entrance.

Taeyeon reached for her cheeks and kissed her fully in the mouth as he brought himself in sitting position. He cant help but showering her jaw, neck and boobs with his sloppy kisses and left a several purplish marks on her sweaty body.

"Tae, i-i'm tired...ahh ah ah." Taeyeon flipped themselves and now he was on top of her, his honey abs flexed in every thrust. He watched her with her messy hair, hands gripped on the headboard, but taeyeon couldnt get enought of her, he brought her hands to his neck and let her kissed him. "Uhmm ehmm... Tiffany, i'm cumming!" He imformed her before giving another thrusts.

"Out, tae!" She shouted, but too bad, he already spurt his seed out into her vagina. He cummed too much even some of his seed oozed from the lips to the bed sheet. They shared a tired smile for seconds before he fall to her body and slept soundly. As her tired boyfriend slept, tiffany just played with his hair and humming some lullaby.


	90. Detention

"Detention for you later after class, Ms. Kim," her old teacher told her.

Nothing new for the troublemaker girl. as usual she got pissed off by that group of boys and ended up beating them.

"My assistant teacher will be introduced in a bit while. Now, I don't want you to disrespect her. She's currently on her "on the job training", I'll be leaving you guys to her for 6 months, also because I'll be having my surgery."

As the usual, she was just staring outside, day dreaming, not caring of what her teacher is saying.

"Please welcome Ms. Stephanie Hwang," her teacher announced and her classmate's nois finally earned her attention. Entered the brunette with her simple gray shirt, black pants and black sneakers.

"Hi to everyone, my name is Stephanie Hwang but I'd like to be Ms. Hwang or Ms. Tiffany," she bowed. Taeyeon smiled a bit then afterwards smirked.

"You can go now, class. Kim Taeyeon stay," the teacher sternly said.

After the classroom was emptied except for the 3 of them, Taeyeon went to approach the 2 teachers.

"Kim Taeyeon, aren't you conscious of your grade yet? You even got 54 on your card! That's absurd!" The old teacher sighed loudly. Taeyeon remained mum.

"Ms. Hwang, I'm requesting you to tutor Kim Taeyeon until she reaches the average of a normal student. Are we clear here?" The two nodded.

"So when do we start?" Taeyeon turned to Tiffany.

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Looking forward. . . Ms. Hwang," Taeyeon left but not before she offered a smirk to Tiffany.

* * *

"Welcome, Miss Hwang. Come in," Taeyeon creepily smiled. Tiffany wasn't that scared knowing of what a troublemaker Taeyeon is. But what shocked her is how rich Taeyeon is.

"You live here alone?" Ms. Hwang asked.

"Parents are abroad," she nonchalantly replied.

"Let's start then."

Taeyeon can't focus at all. Well in the first place, she doesn't plan to focus at all. From Ms. Hwang's beautiful face to her big tits showing off and her oh-so-smooth-milky legs of her tutor, Taeyeon just can't. Taeyeon's buddy was standing up causing her to cover it with her notebook. Yes, Taeyeon has a boy part, her biggest secret.

The tutoring went well, Taeyeon learned some new things but was left hot and bothered.

When Ms. Tiffany Hwang bid goodbye, she saw a motorcycle with a tall boy with a well-built body who's name, as she heard from Ms. Hwang, is "Nichkhun".

After the two figure left, as her buddy can't stand anymore, she touched herself.

* * *

It's been 3 months since Ms. Hwang started tutoring Taeyeon. She admits that the student is indeed beautiful but she's been giving Tiffany creepy looks which makes her feel somehow uncomfortable but in a good way. Wait what? Does that even make sense?

Meanwhile Taeyeon has been silently stalking Tiffany. She doesn't know if she's jealous or disguted when she sees Tiffany and Nichkhun's moments But it's not like she'll get jealous. All she has for Tiffany is Lust. Pure Lust. Or so she thought.

Tiffany and Nichkhun are on a date. Well actually, Tiffany wasn't in love with Nichkhun though all Nichkhun's characteristics is an ideal boyfriend type. Nichkhun just convince her for a 2 weeks relationship then after that it\s over. And this date was there last.

"So I guess this is goodbye then," Nichkhun said.

"Yes, I'll go home now. Take care," she bid a goodbye.

"Bye then Tiff, take good care of yourself. Just remember that I'm always here."

"I will. I really really have to go. Bye," Tiffany walked out, unaware of another figure's pair of eyes shooting glares on her and Nichkhun.

* * *

Tiffany hurriedly went straight to Taeyeon's house for another tutoring session, only to be opened by a drunk Taeyeon.

"Good afternoon... Ms. Hwang. Come in," Taeyeon said. She was drunk but still conscious not just that straight.

"Taeyeon did you drink?"

"Just 2 cans, Ms. Hwang."

"You know we have tutoring today, right?"

"Ahh.. I thought it was canceled because you have a date with Shitkhun."

"Hey, don't call him names like that. Anyway, since your not that sober, we'll just have it tomorrow. Bye Taeyeon," Tiffany was about to go but she felt hands on her shoulder and turned her around, only to be pinned on the wall. By Taeyeon.

"Who says you're going? Will have tutoring, Ms. Hwang. But this time, I'll be the one to teach." Taeyeon smirked. She leaned closer and licked Tiffany's earlobe, making the girl shiver.

"And it will be my pleasure." Taeyeon seductively whispered then abruptly leaned in for a rough, fast and forceful kissed.

"Umph-Taemmph-Yeonmm, Stop!" She said between the kisses then pushed Taeyeon forcefully and succeeded. But on Taeyeon's reflex, she pushed Tiffany again, harder this time. She kissed Tiffany rougher and when she felt Tiffany pushing her away again, she held both of Tiffany's hand with only one hand on the top of her head, against the wall. Then she kissed Tiffany on the lips, she bit Tiffany's lower lips and had the chance to slip her tongue, sucked the latter's tongue.

Then she proceeded on Tiffany's neck, licking each part that her lips came contact with. Tiffany slowly stopped fighting and bit her lip preventing her moans to escape, she is currently aroused, feeling the pool of her wetness down on her pussy. When taeyeon felt that Tiffany stopped moving, she searched for Tiff's pulse point and sucked, bite, licked, repeat, creating a big hickey then she repeated the cycle.

She took off Tiffany's clothes in just a matter of seconds. She went directly to Tiffany's milky collarbones, sucked it and left another mark. After that she gave butterfly kisses down to Tiff's breast, not going directly to the areolla, giving hickeys to each side of her left and right boobs.

"Why are you preventing your moans? Let it out," Taeyeon said then sucked and abused Tiffany's nipples. Wanting Tiffany to let it out, she bit Tiff's nipples and sucked it again until it's more than what's erected is.

"AH!" she moaned out loud but quickly bit her lips to prevent another moan.

Taeyeon smirked but also frowned at Tiffany's actions. She went to the girl's lower part and teased her clothed pussy.

"Hmmm smells good, Ms. Hwang," Tiffany squirmed at Taeyeon's touch.

Taeyeon poked her clothed pussy and licked it slowly making the panty wetter than it is before.

"Ah... Ah~~" She moaned.

Taeyeon smiled at the reaction then pulled the panty's off of her.

She licked and the outer lips then sucked it making Tiffany a moaning mess. She parted the pussy and inserted her tongue, in and out. Tiffany was close to her high when suddenly Taeyeon stopped, leaving a panting Tiffany.

She kissed Tiffany's lips again then plunged 2 fingers inside her without a warning.

"AH! Oh my god! Fuck," she cried out.

She finger fucked her faster and harder that she couldn't feel her hands anymore. She was kissing Tiffany while moving her fingers, when suddenly TIffany felt something poking on her legs.

"Y-you have a... d-dildo th-there?" She nervously asked.

"No. That's a dick," Taeyeon smirked. Tiffany furrowed her brows in confusion. Taeyeon stopped what she's doing and unzipped her own pants, showing an obvious erection. Tiffany gasped at what she saw, cannot believe that Taeyeon has an obvious standing up enormous dick just by looking at her boxers.

By curiousity, Tiffany cupped her dick, Taeyeon groaned huskily at the sensation she felt just by her tutor's hands. Tiffany's mind was telling her to see what's in there, if it's real or not, even if it's wrong.

Tiffany took her boxers off and drooled at the 8-inch purple-veined cock this girl owns. She touched it, out of curiousity again, and stroked it once. Taeyeon inhaled sharply and exhaled slowly.

"I-is this real? H-how?" Tiffany slowly looked at the aroused Taeyeon.

"Y-yes. I-it's inborn. N-no kindly... just... p-please stroke it, suck and pleasure it... please," Taeyeon pleaded in desperate for release. Seeing Taeyeon's desperate pleading, Tiffany started at a slow pace in stroking, bein careful at the start becaue Taeyeon is a "girl".

"F-faster, Ms. Hwang," she said sounding like a whisper.

Tiffany fasten her strokes, she finally took the tip of the cock's head blowing a gentle wind from her warm mouth. She cat-licked the tip and continued to gently lick it as if teasing taeyeon.

"Ms. Hwang... J-just please eat it," Taeyeon requested.

Tiffany finally took the big cock into her mouth. Taeyeon moaned at the warm sensation and grabbed Tiffany's hair locks then guided her to bob her head up and down. She continued till Taeyeon finally had her release, with Tiffany cleaning up her juices.

Taeyeon lead Tiffany to her bedroom then pushed her to lay down. She positioned the tip of her cock infront of Tiff's hole, then pushed it fully, letting Tiffany adjust at her size for awhile. She kissed Tiffany's lips and played with her nipples to distract her from the pain.

"M-move," Tiffany said.

Taeyeon started at a slow pace, then Tiffany pleaded for her to move faster. She thrusted faster making the bed shake.

"So t-tight Ms. Hwang. I bet your boyfriend loves your pussy. S-such a pity he has a little cock," Taeyeon said while thrusting.

She feels her tutor's pussy embracing tightly her big and fat cock, pleasuring her better than masturbating.

"Ah... Ahhhh- ugh , Taeyeon-ah," Tiffany moaned

She feels Tiffany's pussy muscle tighten aroung her cock. She massaged her clit and sucked her breast while thrusting faster than ever. She camed. They both camed.

She cleaned her tutor's pussy, sucking it again and licking it making her cum again for the 2nd time. Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's lips then smiled at the sleeping figure. She covered her with a blanket and soon joined her to sleep.

"Have a good sleep Ms. Hwang," She smiled.


	91. Pleasure

Watching with wide eyes, Tiffany kept her gaze on the city that was getting further and further away from her. The glass walls of the elevator had a faint glare due to all of the city lights below them. She wasn't that scared of heights, but she was starting to feel uneasy. Partially due to their rising altitude and partially due to their impending destination. She thought she was used to this, but, for the first time in months, she was actually nervous.

"Right this way, Ms. Hwang." the bodyguard-turned-escort insisted as the elevator doors opened.

Facing him, he didn't give her a second glance as he stepped out into the hallway. The hotel hall was simple, but only a fool would think it was generic. The fancy doorknobs, the art on the walls, and even the carpet was a constant reminder that Tiffany was somewhere of class. Everyone who stayed here spoke the same language: money. Even Tiffany was fluent in it, in her own special way of course.

The bodyguard suddenly stopped in front of a door, and Tiffany almost continued walking straight past him.

His knock echoed through the silence. The voice that flowed through the door was barely heard.

"You don't have a keycard?"

He sighed, digging in his front pocket for the silver key. The door beeped upon him unlocking it, and he held the door open for her. Making sure it was okay with him before she went in, Tiffany hesitantly walked over the threshold. The door falling shut behind her made her jump.

"You can come in."

Following the soft voice, she wandered further into the suite. When her eyes fell upon Taeyeon, Tiffany froze. There she was. With the same blank look on her face that Tiffany had imagined her having, there she was. Sitting on one of the loveseats, Taeyeon was wearing a short silk robe. Nothing else. It was lazily tied, and Tiffany wondered if it was on purpose or not.

"You may be more comfortable staring at me like that if you sit down…"

Embarrassed, Tiffany just smiled as she spotted another loveseat to sit on, "I just can't believe I'm actually here right now."

"My manager told you that I'm not like your other clients, right?" she asked nonchalantly, getting straight to the point.

Tiffany nodded, "I mean, you're Kim Taeyeon. I usually only fuck actors, not singers. I feel like I'm moving up on the chain."

Taeyeon laughed a little, but it didn't seem like it was at Tiffany's playful tone.

"There's a little more to it than that."

"Like what?" she wondered, unable to imagine what Taeyeon could possibly be talking about.

Was she into really kinky stuff? Tiffany had dabbled in all different types of fetishes. It was part of her job. Most too weird for her liking, she had no trouble sucking it up for her pay. If she actually enjoyed it, then that was just a bonus.

"Strip for me. Then, I'll show you."

"Like a tease?"

"Like a tease."

A smile of pride was already taking Tiffany's lips. She could effortlessly do a strip tease. Slowly, she stood back up. Running her hand through her hair to tousle it, she made sure to keep her seductive gaze on Taeyeon as she started unbuttoning her shirt. Button by button, more of her skin became revealed. Taeyeon's eyes followed her fingers.

She ran her hands up along her stomach and chest, making sure to stop and massage her covered breasts before letting her blouse slip from her shoulders. She kept her bra on and went straight to her dark skinny jeans instead. Tiffany let her hand linger over her crotch before she undid the button and pulled the zipper down. There was a smirk playing at her lips when she turned around. Bending over, she gave Taeyeon a perfect view of her ass as she undid her heels. She took her time and kicked them to the side before pulling her jeans down.

Now in just her black bra and thong, she really put on a show. When she turned back around to face Taeyeon, she got to her knees on the ground. Tiffany knew how to show seductiveness in all of her features, including her eyes, and she gazed up at Taeyeon as she playfully tugged at her thong to barely reveal herself. Taeyeon wanted it. She couldn't even hide it as Tiffany crawled on her knees forward to her. She reached out to spread Taeyeon's legs, and she didn't even register the small bulge near her thigh at first.

It was pushing up against her robe. With wide eyes, she just gazed at it. She'd frozen in disbelief. Taeyeon spread her own legs for her, and the cover of the robe revealed most of the thick length between them. Their eyes met, and Taeyeon had a faint smirk on her lips.

"There's… There's no way you're transgen..." Tiffany somehow managed to find a voice and lose it just as fast.

Her unfinished words made Taeyeon laugh, "No. Definitely not."

"You-"

"This is what I meant by not being like your other clients."

For Tiffany, it was a first. She hadn't even seen a woman like Taeyeon online before. Then again, when it came to her porn, she was quite vanilla. There was probably a big, giant section full of videos with woman having cocks. There were probably even whole websites dedicated to it. Tiffany's eyes subconsciously fell back down. Now more upright, the only part of Taeyeon she couldn't see was the tip.

Taeyeon inhaled deeply, causing Tiffany to focus on her face again. She rose a brow when Taeyeon shook her head.

"No, keep staring at it. I want you to watch me get hard for you."

As Taeyeon's cock moved under her gaze, Tiffany started to feel a dim heat pool between her thighs. As surprising as it was, it was hot. Tiffany couldn't decide if she wanted to touch herself or touch Taeyeon. When Taeyeon adjusted in her seat, making the robe end completely slip to the side, she decided that she wanted to touch Taeyeon. Her cock was bouncing against her thigh every so often, the faint red color becoming deeper the more stiff she got.

Tiffany couldn't mask her surprise with anything when Taeyeon's hand came into view. She took herself in her hand and stroked herself a couple of times. Cock now standing straight up, she shifted in her seat.

Her stare was Tiffany's invitation to crawl between her open legs. She ran her hands along Taeyeon's thighs as she leaned down closer. Kissing the side of her length, she made sure to keep contact with her eyes the entire time. She let her parted lips brush all along her shaft. When she let her tongue graze along her hot skin, her cock spasmed in reaction. It lightly bouncing against her lips, Tiffany smiled.

Though she had been in this exact position plenty of times before, something about this time was already a lot more fun.

When she wrapped her fingers around Taeyeon, Taeyeon's heavy exhale through her nose didn't go unnoticed. With a loose grip, Tiffany started jacking her off slowly. Her mouth stayed busy by kissing and licking near the bottom of Taeyeon's shaft. She sucked and pulled at her tight skin. Taeyeon's legs were already tensing up around her.

"Suck me off."

Taeyeon's soft-spoken demand affected the heat between Tiffany's thighs in a good way. Leaving a kiss near her balls, she did as told. Taeyeon wasn't big in terms of length. However, she was thick. With no trouble at all, Tiffany went down on her. She took all of her in before coming back up and wetting her lips. The sneak peak she had given Taeyeon had made her jaw tense.

Tiffany wrapped her fingers around the bottom of her shaft again and kissed the tip. She looked up to Taeyeon with sultry eyes as she licked along her slit. Taking her between her lips, she sucked on it like the candy it was. She could feel her throbbing in her grip when she swirled her tongue around her head. Tiffany sucked at a slow pace but with growing force. Her job required her to be good at many things, but this was her specialty.

When she started bobbing her head, getting lower and lower, she started to get more reactions out of Taeyeon. Her head was cocked to the side some, and she was watching her intently. When Tiffany took all of her length in her mouth, a hand came down to rake through her hair and low moan came from Taeyeon's throat. Tiffany made sure to keep running her flat tongue up her shaft.

She couldn't keep her eyes off of Taeyeon when her head fell back. Her perfect neck and jaw was on full display. She was ridiculously gorgeous, and Tiffany was just now actually taking all of her in. Pictures and videos didn't do her justice. Her long golden hair flowed beautifully down along her shoulders. Her jawline stood out just as much as her deep brown eyes, and, when they met Tiffany's again, she became even more aroused under her gaze.

Fingers wrapped in her hair gently. Realizing what Taeyeon was wanting to do, Tiffany stopped moving. As soon as she did, Taeyeon started rocking her hips up. It was easy for Tiffany to breathe, as Taeyeon moved into her mouth at a slow pace. Her strokes gradually became deeper and Tiffany let out a moan, egging her on, when she reached the back of her throat. Taeyeon's legs were tensing around her again.

Tiffany rubbed up-and-down Taeyeon's thighs. Her breaths were getting more and more heavy. Seeing tell-tale signs, Tiffany started sucking. Taeyeon's thrusts became a little more strong. However, she was still gentle. Although she wasn't used to such treatment, Tiffany didn't hate it. In her head, she'd made Taeyeon to be something the complete opposite.

But, once again, she didn't hate how Taeyeon was seeming to be.

She really didn't as another quiet moan came from her. Taeyeon's mouth stayed open as she suddenly stiffened. Her thrusting stopped, but Tiffany kept her mouth working. The second she felt warm liquid shoot into her mouth, she focused on only the tip. Sucking on it, bringing a hand over to stroke Taeyeon's shaft, she let her tongue take all of what little there was of Taeyeon's cum. Swirling it around her head, she just watched Taeyeon's eyes close in pure pleasure.

The fingers in her hair gripped it tighter, but they soon disappeared. Both of Taeyeon's hands went straight to grip the armrests of the loveseat.

Tiffany lightly sucked as Taeyeon seemed to finish up. She made sure Taeyeon was looking down at her before she pulled away and swallowed her load. Then, she leaned back in to lick what was still on Taeyeon's red skin. Her chest was falling heavily. Her half-lidded eyes were hazy. Tiffany was ready to break the silence, but a hand reached for her.

Taeyeon leaned forward as she urged her up by caressing her cheek. Tiffany was barely off of her knees when Taeyeon got close. She stopped breathing. Often, kissing her clients was something she wasn't fond of. However, her heart was beating in anticipation as Taeyeon's lips grazed against hers.

Unlike her callous palm, her mouth was just as soft as it looked. Their lips melded together slowly. When Taeyeon's tongue found its way inside her mouth, she was able to taste alcohol.

Taeyeon was setting her whole body on fire so easily that it was making her feel lightheaded. Getting breathless, she pulled away. She wanted to go right back in as Taeyeon muttered.

"Do you not like kissing your clients…?"

The hand on her cheek held her still, and Taeyeon leaned down even more. Lips brushed along her jaw, leaving kisses here and there.

"I like kissing while I fuck."

Her words went straight between Tiffany's legs. Fingers touching what they could, she stood up. She straddled Taeyeon just as fast. She pushed the robe off of Taeyeon's shoulders and slid it off effortlessly. As soon as it was out of the way, Taeyeon's hands were on her hips. Tiffany lowered herself down and started grinding up against her slowly.

With the way her panties were pressing against her, she realized just how wet she really was.

Their lips naturally found themselves on one another's again, and Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck to keep her close. She could already feel Taeyeon getting hard. It didn't seem to take much to get her going at all. Tiffany let out seductive hums in an effort to get her just as turned on as before. Moaning into her mouth, her noises were getting far from forced as she rubbed against Taeyeon's stiffening cock.

She was breathless when Taeyeon broke the kiss, "There's condoms in that top dresser drawer."

Tiffany rose a brow as she was silently urged to go get one. Taeyeon must've known what she was thinking.

"It's just to be safe."

Her thoughtfulness made it hard for Tiffany not to smile. She kissed her again before getting up. There was a small, beat up box of already open condoms surrounded by a whole bunch of random items in the drawer. She couldn't help but comment on it.

"Have you been having a fun weekend?" she teased as she pulled one out.

"What?" Taeyeon didn't seem to get it until Tiffany flashed her the almost empty box. She lets out a laugh upon realizing what she's insinuating, "I've had that for months… I travel safely."

It was hard to keep her eyes off of Taeyeon's chest as she stood up. She shamelessly walked over, and Tiffany let her take the box of condoms from her hand. After taking one out, she threw it back in the drawer and pushed it shut before pushing Tiffany against the dresser. She ripped open the condom wrapper, but Tiffany beat Taeyeon's own hand to her cock. She stroked Taeyeon's hardening length.

"I'm want you inside me." Tiffany insisted, not even trying to force seductiveness anymore. She didn't need to make Taeyeon want her at this point, but she desperately needed to get rid of the pressure between her hips, "I want you so bad."

Taeyeon hastily forced her hand away so she could put the condom on. Beyond ready, Tiffany watched her fingers fumble with it before she rolled it on. As impatient as she was, Tiffany found it cute how Taeyeon gave herself a once over with her eyes before looking up at her with a slight smirk on her lips. Tiffany wet her lips in anticipation as Taeyeon's hand ran along her thigh, and she wrapped her leg around Taeyeon's hip with no hesitation. She focused on her cock as she dragged its head along Tiffany's core. Even the slight pressure against her clit made Tiffany's muscles clench.

She guided it past her lips and as soon as she found Tiffany's entrance, she moved her hips forward. Tiffany let out a moan at the feeling of Taeyeon filling her up. Her hips rolled slowly at first, not even pulling herself out very much at all.

One hand on her hip and the other holding her thigh up, Taeyeon's gentle pace didn't last very long. Tiffany let her head fall back in pleasure as Taeyeon started thrusting faster. Her hands were gripping the edge of the dresser behind her. With her leg where it was, Taeyeon was able to move inside of her in the best of ways. Tiffany's limbs were already weakening in pleasure.

She opened her eyes and focused on Taeyeon as her consistent pace changed. Hands went around her back to fool with her bra strap. Just so Taeyeon could focus on what she was doing, Tiffany replaced her hands with her own and managed to unhook it for her. It got tossed to the floor immediately. As soon as it was off, Taeyeon's lips were marking her breasts. She was surprised but satisfied when Taeyeon went straight to licking and sucking her nipples.

Taeyeon had a tighter grip on her thigh now. Her nails were digging into her skin, but Tiffany didn't mind. The pain was almost as pleasurable as the way Taeyeon was moving her hips.

Tiffany was having a hard time keeping hers still. She couldn't resist rolling her hips to meet Taeyeon's. Her clit aching to be toyed with, she was trying to get some friction. She brought up one of her hands to run it through Taeyeon's thick hair as she breathlessly urged.

"Touch me too. I want your fingers on me."

Swirling her tongue around her now raw nipple before pulling away, Taeyeon let go of her thigh. Tiffany kept her leg up, but her knee weakened the second two of Taeyeon's fingers went between her legs. Slowly pumping into her, she used her two fingers to rub against her clit. Tiffany's moan was cut off by Taeyeon's lips taking hers. Her hands cupped Taeyeon's cheeks as they kissed.

With each forceful stroke, Tiffany found it harder to stay standing. She ended up having to grab Taeyeon's hand and urge her to stop.

"I can't keep standing like this." she uttered, keeping her lips close to Taeyeon's.

An abrupt kiss met her lips before Taeyeon spoke, her low voice making Tiffany throb, "Get on the bed. Hands and knees."

Her demand caught Tiffany off guard, but she didn't hesitate to follow once Taeyeon pulled out of her. Looking down into a pillow, Tiffany made sure to flaunt her ass. The bed shifted and soon Taeyeon's hands grabbed her hips. Missing Taeyeon inside of her, Tiffany almost made her impatience vocal. Her whole body shook in reaction to Taeyeon running her length along her wetness. A moan of satisfaction came from her as Taeyeon effortlessly pushed inside of her again.

Taeyeon's hot skin was sticking to hers as she leaned over some. Her hand snaked its way back between her legs, and Tiffany's head fell as she started playing with her clit.

"Oh God…" she groaned, it being muffled by the pillow she now had her face in.

Taeyeon wasn't holding back anything as she thrusted in and out of her. Her pants were just egging Tiffany on. The blood running through her veins was on fire, and, in the position they were in, it quickly became too much to handle. Her hands tightly grabbed on to what they could as she felt her orgasm coming. Her mind started to spin.

"Fuck." Taeyeon hissed, slipping out of her.

Tiffany wasn't empty for long, and pleasure ripped through her throat as Taeyeon rammed back inside of her. The way Taeyeon's fingers had roughly went back to her clit as soon as she did was enough to suddenly push Tiffany over the edge.

Her whole being tensed as her climax hit her. Hands digging into the bed sheets, she couldn't control her body as it spasmed in pleasure. Her moans were being eaten by the pillow. She couldn't really breathe, but she didn't care. Taeyeon kept playing with her clit, rubbing along it with both of her fingers still. Tiffany's hips grinded and jerked against her hand in an effort to get as much as she could from her.

When it became too much for her to handle, she couldn't even speak up about it. Practically drooling, she couldn't form any thoughts or words due to being overwhelmed with ecstasy. She was grateful when Taeyeon slowed her pace and pulled off of her clit. She was trying so hard to catch her breath that Tiffany barely heard Taeyeon's words.

"Can I pull out and cum on your chest?"

"Oh, fuck…" Tiffany muttered to herself, Taeyeon's words having affected her like her touch.

Even though her limbs felt useless, she forced herself forward some. Taeyeon pulled out of her, and it made Tiffany shudder. Hands ended up helping her move. In a daze, Tiffany found herself on her back. She laid on her elbows so she could sit up and watch Taeyeon. Her pale skin having become faintly red with sweat glistening on her body, she looked beyond sexy. She rushed to take her condom off and immediately straddled Tiffany's stomach.

Tiffany had a strong desire to touch herself as Taeyeon's hand began pumping her cock. Soft grunts came from her every so often. Her furrowed brow made her look hot, and Tiffany's eyes kept shifting between her cock and her face. When Taeyeon's jaw started to slack, Tiffany focused on her length and didn't even think about looking away.

One hard stroke was all it took for Taeyeon to reach her limit. Her hand stayed wrapped around her shaft as her body jerked. Releasing her load all over Tiffany's chest, she didn't hold back any noises. Her cum marked several spots on Tiffany's chest, and she felt some hit her chin as well. Entranced, Tiffany couldn't look away as Taeyeon milked as much as she could out of her.

"You don't know how badly I want to touch myself right now." she absentmindedly insisted.

Taeyeon's head fell back as she let go of her cock. Her chest rose and fell heavily, and Tiffany found herself wanting to kiss her skin and along the tendons in her neck. She struggled to move under Taeyeon and sit up. Her back against the headboard, she gave Taeyeon a smile when she focused on her. Taeyeon let out a sigh once her lips met her shoulder. She left long kisses all along her skin.

"Please don't get me hard again." Taeyeon begged in tired amusement as Tiffany started kissing her breasts.

"No promises…"

"Fuck."

"Do you want to be done?" Tiffany asked, remembering it wasn't up to her.

"Not really. But I need a break…" she softly chuckled, "At least a drink."

"I like scotch. What about you?"

As Tiffany let her hands glide along Taeyeon's waist, a playful smirk appeared on Taeyeon's lips. Ready for what else the night would bring, she couldn't help but give her one in return.


	92. Helping Hand

Taeyeon's schedule for today was a fan meet/signing, it wasn't anything new to her. Get there, meet some fan, sign some albums, say a little something for the crowd. It was nice, she enjoyed herself. Driving to the event was nothing special, arriving was different. A crowd would be around the entrance, they'd have signs, they'd be cheering as they saw her exit the car, taking photos and saying 'hello'. It was still hard for her at times, having done this over 9 years she seemed used to it, that wasn't always the case. Promoting or having solo schedules always made her anxiety act up a little bit. She loved meeting fans but being alone just seemed wrong to her, she wished her members could join her during these types of events.

Finally, at the planned event Taeyeon exited the car, fans cheering around her as she smiled and waved. Entering the building it was already nearly full. Making her way to the long table with a nice simple table cloth on it, she sat down. Was handed some markers and a mic, she welcomed them all and said some nice things. Music playing from her latest album everyone seemed to be having a good time. About halfway through the event, the music died down, Taeyeon being confused she looked around, first at the manager then at the person pulling up another chair next to her. "Who is this for...?" He stayed quite as wasn't really allowed to say. Still confused she turned around, to her own shock she saw an excited Tiffany running up to her. Hugging her tightly as the crowd cheered loudly for the two. Either from the surprise or the 'Taeny' hug, it was so loud almost deafening the cheers.

Finally, the two pulled away, Taeyeon's shocked face still present as Tiffany smiled so lovingly at her. Pulling her down she sat next to her, grabbing the mic she said hello which erupted in more cheers from all the fans. Everyone was so excited for the turn of events. "Hi, everyone! Aren't you having a good time? I thought it'd be fun to come by and support Taeyeon the same as you show your support, we love you Taeyeon! Woooo!" A man ran out and handed Taeyeon another mic, taking it she laughed as the fans wooed and yelled agreeing with Tiffany. "I didn't know you'd be coming today, thank you for being here with me, and all of the fans too." They both talked a little, the signing continued on, as usual, signing the photos and albums, shaking hands, the occasional hug.

Tiffany was fiddling with a marker in the meantime, the fan thanked Taeyeon and the next began walking up. Tiffany and Taeyeon kept meeting eyes. Tiffany smiled that special smile that made Taeyeon's heart race. Her mind was going in different directions, from the nice fans to Tiffany and her subtle hand gestures. Tiffany feeling daring leaned in to whisper in Taeyeon's ear, "You know I missed you this morning, I woke up and you were gone...I didn't get to have any fun with lil Taeng..." Her hand disappeared under the table, Taeyeon tensed at the sudden touch on her leg. She tried her best to keep calm as she signed the next album. Again the fan left and the next came up. All the while Tiffany's hand continued to stroke up and down her slender leg up toward her clothed core.

The fans continued their steady line of autographs and 'hello's, Taeyeon was trying her best to calm down, Tiffany's hand getting teasingly closer to her hidden dick. She shifted in her seat, taking quick glances at the still smiling Tiffany. Leaning over toward Tiffany she whispered, "Stop. Now is really not the time to be doing this..." She put on a smile as the next fan came up. Trying to sign and listen to the fan she felt Tiffany's hand move away from her leg.

Tiffany taking the chance to fiddle with the marker, catching the attention of the beautiful lady beside her by sucking on the end of the marker. Taeyeon couldn't seem to look away, only the voice of the next fan broke her from her own strange arousal. With no chance to even begin writing Taeyeon once again felt Tiffany's hand roaming up her leg, this time her sly hand made it all the way to up her jeans. Rubbing her flaccid dick was driving Taeyeon crazy, she so badly wanted to just be home and have Tiffany use her dick as she pleased. But she wasn't, she was at a fan meet and everyone was practically looking at them. If not for the table cloth, everyone would see Tiffany and her dirty hands rubbing Taeyeon's crotch.

Trying to keep her voice from cracking Taeyeon signed quickly before handing back the album, she looked at Tiffany with stern eyes. Tiffany paying no mind she leaned back in, "Just try and stay calm ok? If you are too obvious someone will catch on..." Tiffany's hand stopped her teasing as the fan greeted the two of them. Taeyeon was trying her best for the fans but the warmth of Tiffany's hand was getting to her.

With no effort Tiffany pulled down Taeyeon's zipper, pushing in her hand she felt through her tight boxers till she was able to pull out Taeyeon's already hardening dick. Taeyeon was in distress, her mind racing a million miles an hour as she felt Tiffany's soft strokes against her dick. Tiffany all the while keeping a straight face, a smile, even saying hello to the fans as the kept coming up. Taeyeon's face was getting obviously more uncomfortable, rush off being jerked off at an event with fans was nerve wrecking yet a total turn on. She was quickly getting harder by the second.

'Ah gosh Tiffany...fuck...' Taeyeon cursed in her head as she felt slender fingers slide up and down her now hard length. One soft hand wrapped so snugly around her dick was enough to make her cum. She wanted to, so badly she wanted to. Her breathing only speeding up as Tiffany's hand began to stroke her off faster. The fan in front of her was so excited to meet Taeyeon she was talking so fast, it was hard to pay attention with Tiffany making her want to bust her load in her soft hand. Gritting her teeth she forced a smile on her face as she thanked the fan for the kind words and sent her off. Tiffany smiled so evilly as she saw Taeyeon struggling to keep her composure, her hand teasing the tip of her dick so softly. Rubbing the head in a circular motion then back down her whole length, it was hard for Taeyeon to think straight.

'I need to cum so bad...' Taeyeon thought to herself, with small glances to Tiffany she was only getting closer to her orgasm. Tiffany knew she wouldn't last long in the condition she was in, and she was enjoying all of this. The teasing, the thrill of even getting caught was making it even hotter as she jerked Taeyeon off faster. Her dick was so hot and throbbing she could tell Taeyeon was about to bust.

About to cum Taeyeon laid her head down, coughing in her arm trying to mask her pleasure. Cumming hard into Tiffany's hand she blew her hot load, Tiffany leaning down she acted as if she was checking on Taeyeon, "Your cum is so hot Taeyeon, I really wish I could lick it all up for you right now." She sat up, breathing heavy as the next fan made his way up to her. The young man was concerned but soon his face lightened when he saw Taeyeon look up and smile. Tiffany was busy cleaning up her hand when she saw the young man asking Taeyeon for a handshake. She smiled up at the young man before Taeyeon took his hand and shook it. She continued to sign his album before the young man thanked her and looked at Tiffany. He was hesitant once again, "U-Um...is it ok if I...shake your hand as well Tiffany...?"

Tiffany gave a beautiful eye smile before extending her hand from under the table to the young man. He smiled so widely as she shook his gentle hands. They both smiled as Taeyeon finished up and saw Tiffany. In a bit of shock if anything from seeing her use her hand in the young man's. Taking this chance she fixed her pants, pulling them up she put her dick now limp back in her pants, handing the album back to him she felt warm, mostly embarrassed with what she was just seeing. The man walked away so happy at having the chance to meet Taeyeon and Tiffany.

Taeyeon and Tiffany looked at each other, finally calming down from the previous excitement. They were finally able to finish the event with no more unexpected interruptions.

XxXxX

Finally in the car the two were in the back seat, the manager driving them to the dorm. Luckily it was a nice little four door with a roll up the tinted window, all they said was that they were tired and to wake them up when they arrived. "It wasn't very nice to go and do that during a fan meet Fany. You had me so hard just from your hand...I really wanted your mouth, though..." Taeyeon began stroking herself through her jeans, her obvious arousal was returning. Tiffany immediately caught wind and laid down, hands gently pulling out Taeyeon's already hard dick. Her mouth attached to the tip, sucking softly Taeyeon's low moans being masked by biting her own lip. Taeyeon ran her fingers through Tiffany's soft locks as she encouraged her to take her dick further in her mouth.

Slowly Tiffany slid her warm mouth further down, inching toward the base of her length. Her slick mouth was so snug around dick her couldn't help but push her down further. making her tip hit her throat you could almost hear her gag slightly on the pure size of her dick. She let her head go, giving her a chance to take a good deep breath. Her saliva coated her dick making it nice and slick, stroking her off with a free hand she looked up and the horny Taeyeon with lust in her eyes. Smiling she continued her mouths work. leaning back down she started to suck Taeyeon off, only this time with much more force. The tiny girl groaned in pleasure as her lovely girlfriend sucked harder as if she wanted to swallow her right then and there.

Taeyeon didn't mind the forcefulness made her want her girl's little mouth tighter and deeper on her dick. Grabbing a handful Tiffany's hair she couldn't help but thrust her hips up. Meeting Tiffany's bobbing head it was feeling like heaven to her. She could feel herself getting much hotter, she was going to cum soon, she needed to before they got to the dorm. She couldn't keep hiding a hard on. Her dick felt as if it was melting in Tiffany's own hot wet mouth, she was being sucked off so well she thought the manager might hear her dirty moans and groans.

With just a few more thrusts to her slick mouth, she felt herself cumming hard. She pulled Tiffany off her dick to shoot her hot load on her face. Tiffany still had her mouth open, some of her warm cum getting in her mouth and on her face she loved it. It made her wet pleasing Taeyeon, watching her cum was always a huge turn on for her. She let her dick go before sitting up, licking up some of the cum before she whipped the rest up off her face. Fixing her hair she had to look presentable. Taeyeon doing the same fixed her jeans again. Tucking away her softening dick she really did love Tiffany, not just cause all the hot sexual things they did, but cause she was never so close to anyone before. She was so happy to have her in her life.

"You're amazing Fany...really, I love you so much. I honestly don't know what I'd do with myself if I didn't have you..." She pulled her up and kissed her, hugging her close she felt Tiffany hug her back. The tight grip on her she just didn't want to let go,"I love you too Taeyeon, and you know what? You'd be fine. You're so strong, don't doubt yourself like that." Soft laughter could be heard from Taeyeon. She wasn't so sure just how strong she was but she was happy to be with Tiffany, she's what mattered the most to her.


	93. Club

"Taeyeon, don't you want to go out? I mean it's a Friday night, don't you wanna have some fun with friends?" Tiffany walked around the bed till she stood next to me, I looked up from my phone with a pout. "Not really, I like being inside. You know that Fany...plus it's so cold out..." I sat up, she was dressed like she was ready to go party at a club. I'm sitting here in a bag shirt and shorts ready for bed.

"You're no fun Tae..." She stood there as if she was thinking of how to convince me to go out or something. "What if I go out with Yuri, Yoona, and Sunny? I won't be alone. They'll be there to watch out for me." She sat beside me on the bed. "How about that? Since you clearly rather stay home alone than go out with me." She pouted, I felt bad but I just don't like going out. Home is where I feel the best.

With some thought of who was going, I guess Tiffany would be safe without me. I looked at her and nodded, "Fine, but please keep your phone on where you can hear or feel it vibrate for sure. I hate when you're out and I can't get a hold of you, it makes me worry like crazy..." Tiffany squealed as she hugged me tightly, I smiled and hugged her slender waist. "Thanks, Tae! I promise I won't forgot to keep it up and on." Tiffany's phone started to beep and buzz, pulling away she checked who it was. "Ah, I'd love to stay cuddled with you longer but the rest of the girls are ready, I have to go boo. I love you." Leaning in she gave me a soft kiss, my hands seemed to move on their own cause I cradled her head, deepening our kiss so our tongues touched so teasingly. I cursed to myself when she pulled away.

"Mm-Tae, I have to go, I love you so much." I nodded, a little frustrated the least for having cut our kiss shorter than I had hoped. "I love you too..." She smiled so brightly I couldn't help but not be mad at her. She waved as I said goodbye at the door, making sure she got to the car safely she started climbing in, the girls making room for her.

Sunny popped her head out of the window to wave happily toward me. Just before yelling, "You home fairy! Why aren't you coming out?" I laughed. "I just don't feel up to it is all. Take care of Fany please, keep an eye on her for me?" Sunny nodded immediately, she was always very protective with Tiffany, they were so close. A goofy grin appeared on her face as she looked at Tiffany leaning down to climb in the car. "I'll watch her alright..." That pervy twinkle started to shine in her eyes. 'This midget...' I grabbed some snow, quickly making a snowball, throwing it in the midgets direction. She rolled her window up, feeling safe she stuck her tongue out.

"Bye Tae! I love you!" My smiled came back, I waved the car off before heading back inside, the cold was getting to me. I headed inside to warm up, crawling in my bed I laid there wondering what to do now. My beautiful lady has gone out with friends, and I have the house all to myself now.

"Maybe I'll just...ugh I miss her already! This sucks..." I rolled onto my stomach as I started playing with my phone. It wasn't even 11 pm yet. Trying to keep my mind off of worrying so much I played a few games, beat some levels and even checked out some social media. Not even an hour had passed and I was getting kind of drowsy. 'I better text Fany, make sure she's doing ok.'

 **To Fany** : Hey Fany, I just wanted to check up on you, make sure you're having a good time. I'm getting kind of tired, to be honest. If anything happens please call me, I'm probably going to fall asleep soon. Please be careful.

I sent the message, setting my phone down I was really getting tired. I forced myself to stay up for a couple minutes, finally hearing my phone buzz. I immediately checked it.

 **From Fany** : Go to sleep Tae, I'm fine. We are all fine, we are being safe, no one's going all crazy. It's fun, and I promise I'll call you if anything happens. We probably won't even be out much longer. I love you boo, get some sleep.

I smiled, I'm glad she was having a good time. I started to type away.

 **To Fany** : Ok, I love you too. Make sure whoever is driving isn't drinking too much, it's icy out.

With little time between replies, I got another text with a soft buzz.

 **From Fany** : I'll make sure, now sleep boo. I'm sure you're really tired.

I smiled as I finally set my phone down for good, my eyes were so heavy I could barely keep them open. Shutting the little remaining light in my room off I laid there a moment thinking of my beautiful lady enjoying some time out. Falling asleep to the image of my eye smiling girlfriend.

 **Tiffany's POV**

"Thanks, guys, it was a fun! Now go, be careful on your way home. Go slow. Bye!~" I waved them off, my slight sway as I tracked through some snow must of worried them. I heard them call to me before I got inside.

"Do you need any help getting to your apartment?" Sunny asked me so nicely. I shook my head softly. "No, I got this, just be careful on your way home!" She smiled and I smiled back, now entering the lobby I headed up to the apartment.

Buzzed and feeling really good I walked through the lobby, heading up I reached our floor. Making my way to our apartment I couldn't help but get excited. I couldn't wait till I get to see Taeyeon, all cute sleeping. I started to think of her little smirk, such a dorky look at times it made me smile as I reached the door. Fidgeting with my keys I finally unlocked it stumbled in, getting my jacket off and shoes I headed toward our room.

Slowly took a peek in, I could see Taeyeon sleeping soundly. I smiled as I enter the room, pulling off my clothes trying to get undressed. I swayed softly as I pulled off the last bit of clothes, my bra, and panties. Quietly I crawled on the bed, trying to get under the blanket in the process. I could see Taeyeon shift but none the less keep sleeping. I got half way up the bed while between Taeyeon's legs. I smiled evilly as I had the sudden urge to tease the sleeping cutie.

I gently tugged down her shorts, just enough to see her limp dick. Still covered by the blanket I looked up to see her slim yet toned stomach, up higher her loose shirt showing off her boobs just a little bit, no bra, even a bit of her face could be seen.

I let out a soft chuckle as I began to gently stroke her dick, giving the softest kiss to the tip as I licked up her length. The warmth from her hardening dick was becoming more and more obvious. I couldn't help but reach down with my free hand to tease and touch my exposed pussy. My own soft whimpering only adding soft vibrations against Taeyeon's dick.

Enjoying my fingers I slide them against my clit, getting wetter by the second I wanted Taeyeon so bad. Speaking of her, she started to stir again. My lips now around her tip sucking her softly, my tongue teasing her little hole. I saw her look down, a bit shocked as she quickly lifted the blanket enough to meet my eyes. "T-Tiffany...? What are you-ah...shit...what are you doing? Ahh, wait..."

I couldn't help pull off her hard dick and smile, "What does it look like? I'm sucking your dick." Licking around the type she watched in awe, her breathing getting heavier. "Mmm, you seem surprised. Isn't it nice waking up to a blowjob?" I took her tip back in my mouth, stroking my tongue around getting her dick nice and wet. My fingers still teasing my now wet pussy, gently I slid a single finger in my wet cavern. My moans again adding to the vibrations against her stiff dick.

"Yeah...but still...you're-ah god your fucking tongue...fuck Fany. I want you so bad, get up here..." I pulled my finger out of my soaking pussy, crawling up with the help of Taeyeon I laid on my back. Completely naked I felt Taeyeon pull down her shorts further. Her dick in hand she stocked it as she leaned down and licked my neck. Sucking hard she hovered my body, my arms going around her shoulders pulling her down. I spread my legs as she got in between, I could see her dick throbbing, I wanted to feel her deep inside me.

"Fuck me already Tae..." I tried to wrap my legs around her waist, trying to pull her down to feel her dick slid against my wet slit. But she broke from my hold on her, sitting up on her knees she grabbed my legs, setting them on her right shoulder. I looked up embarrassed, she teased my wet entrance with her dick. "Tae..." I wanted to beg, she was rubbing so slowly I wanted her to pound me so hard. "Tae please...stick your dick deep inside me and stir me up..." I could see her smile as she pressed her tip into my pussy, my legs closed and on her shoulder, I could feel myself already tighter. She pushed hard, "Ahh yes Tae!" I couldn't keep my moans from escaping my lips. They were loud and filled with the pleasure she was giving me as she started to thrust deep inside my sex.

"I can barely move Fany...you're so tight like this..." She thrust harder, getting as far as she could I could feel her dick nearly hitting my womb, her dick almost kissing it. "Harder Tae...!" She wasn't going to disappoint me, she wrapped her arms around my legs as she shoved her dick as deep as she could, hitting me so hard I couldn't help but scream her name. She had such a satisfied smirk on her face. She was enjoying this just as much as I was.

She started to pound me hard, my wet sex tightening around her even more as she hit my g-spot. Sending wave after wave of pleasure straight to my core I was about to cum. Trying my best to voice my coming orgasm, it wasn't helping, my moans were echoing through the room so loudly. I felt Taeyeon slam deep inside me as I tightened and came. My juices gushing around her stiff dick as she continued to fuck me senseless.

Fists balled into the sheets I rode my amazing orgasm as she fucked me harder. Her speed only increasing as my juices lubricated her dick more.

"Fany, you just came didn't you...? You just got so damn tight...ahhh god I wanna cum too..." Her fast pace was making it hard to think straight, the pleasure of cumming and her still fucking my sensitive pussy was making me crazy. I could feel her suddenly pull out, quickly she crawled above me and started stroking off her dick in my face.

"I-I'm cumming Fany!" She stroked herself off as her hot cum shot on my face, my mouth slightly opened I could taste it, bitter yet so good. I watched her as she squeezed the last bit of cum out. She got off from above me and laid next to me tired and breathing heavy. I licked up some of her cum, using my finger to clean up my face and swallow what was left. I could see her watching me as I did so. "You're so hot..."

I laughed as I laid next to her cuddling her body close to my still exposed one. Being nice she leaned up to grab the blanket and pull it over the two of us. Not even minding the sweat or cleaning up the bed. Tugging up her shorts her legs she held me close I kissed her jaw, down to her neck before laying my head down on her shoulder. "I wasn't to rough right...? I kind of got out of control toward the end there."

I shook my head, "No, I did ask you for it hard. It actually felt really good, it's hot when you get all in charge and rough with me." I laughed softly as I closed my eyes. I could feel the buzz I had was gone now and just the aftermath of great sex was left. "Tae...I'm really tired..." She shifted and held me snuggly, "Sleep Fany...we both need it."

We cuddled together as her steady breathing soothed me. Finally falling asleep together in each other warm grasp.


	94. Playing with Fire I

_Kim Taeyeon hwo didnt know her the star of the Seoul basketball_ team. The girl hwo had every thing _money girls sports cars friends and a...male organ. No she wasnt that kind of girl that was very bad with the other Just beacause she wanted she was super kind and kind of cute ._

 _Taeyeon POVs_

 _After all the clases that I had Today is practicing time the most wanted hour for her. Going in the gynasium she saw Tiffany Hwang my dream girl her curves her smile... Oh boy her smile the way she bite her lips when she is nervous the way she is soooo sexy. She is looking at you Taeyeon do something. all i could was stop like an idiot and keep looking at her and then she smile and i smiled tô her like and idiot omo um such a klutz._

 _Hey taeng long day right - yul_

Yuri was talkimg tô me but i didnt even tryied tô Look at him or listening beacause bitch she was jut looking to me what dos you expectativa me to do

Dude wake up - yul

She realizei yul and stoped looking até me aish Yuri Kwon

Yeah yeah whats up- me

What you were looking at ? Dont Tell me that was yoong beacause if you were looking at her that way i sure...- Yul

Shut uo Yuri i wasnt looking at her cool of okay?- me

I looked again but she wasnt looking anymore she was practicing aish

Ohhh i got it i got it it was that girl from the cheerleader right what is her name is Mary Amanda err...- Yul

Is TIFFANY... Aish oay more attenticion about the girls i told about okay?-me

Ok mianhae- Yuri

Okay girls come here lets get it starded- wooyoung our coach Said

Run over the gynasium 10 laps okay?and 50 push ups okay? Lets Go!

I knew Tiffany was watching so i made a show i took of my my Shirt and show my six packs that make all the girls scream she just keep looking i know she like.

After the practicing i just couldnt take no more i need it to talk to her maybe she was into me as im in to her.

Hey is Tiffany right ?- me

Yes. What can i do for you captan? - Tiffany

Well i wanna ask u if you want you know Go out with me maybe Go tô the beach? - me

She just laugh. I was getting nervous she didnt liked me? Shoild i just wait more? Aish.

Im not that kind of girl Kim- Tiffany

But...- me

Well we dont each other well maybe you até just asking me just about phsical attraction- Tiffany

You know in not that kind of girl- me

Uhmmm you have a point there - Tiffany

Soooo- me

Soo suprise me let me see what can you do to have me- Tiffany

What do you mean?- me

Show me how romantuc you can be- she cane closer- beacause me and the girls know that you are sexy with that got abs that you have

Boyyy i died she told me that i was sexy... Yes point for you Kim

This time was me

Ohh só you think im sexy?- she got red point for me ohh imagine me on bed i can be very sexy too maybe i can show you latter and you know that i have a cock dont you and is actully really big and thick 9 inches can you pussy yiur thigh little pussy survive or even walk the next day?

She was full of lust and i like it

You wanna know Hwang im gonna play your games ill show u how i can be romantic wait for it- me

I got n my knees and kissed her left hand

ill be you Prince is that want you want arra?- me

Yes...- Tiffany

I got up and kissed her left check

Bye my princess-me

Yuri POV

Yoong- me

Yes baby- yoong

Annn can we Go out Today ?- me

me 30minutes okay let me chance okay?-. Yoong

Yep im picking u up soon okay? - me

Yoong POV

I have to Look extremely good since is our 1 year aniverssary okay yoona calm down okay she felt in love with you even when u wake up okay calm down. I looked outsied after hearing some noises omo she is there with that bad girl Look with that motocycle she was soooo sexy yonna control your hormones okay if you and Yul keep like this she Will make you preg okay calm down

Hey baby

Hey yul- i gave her a passionate Kiss and she grab my but that byun she have to stop walking with Taeyeon. I can feel something on my left leg and Yes it was a boner and im not talkimg about the little ones it was like i big Black cock... Okay yoona stop

So where are we going?-me

Ohh thats a secrect yoonagator- Yul

Yah- me

Im kidding you know that i Live you dont ya? -Yul

Yes and i love you too- me

Kiss Kiss- Yul

I just out my hand in her neck and pull her closer and Kissed her with alk that i have

I can belive this is our firt year of datting- me

After i Said that she frozed no dont... She...she forgot

Yuri dont Tell me that you didnt remember?- me

Yoona im Sorry but i forgot- Yuri

Tell me that us one of your jikes Kwon yuri- me

She just looked down

Im going back to my home Yuri - me

What? Wait no come on- Yuri

Come on come on? Are kidding you forgot our anniversarry of one year! Am I one of your games your stupid games are cheatting on me are seeing someone?TELL ME- i was screaming and slapping her arm

ARE YOU KIDDING ME? YOU STILL THINK THAT I DONT LOVE YOU AFTER ALL THESE MONTHS I FORGOT JUST ONE TIME OKAY I KNOW THAT IS ONE YEAR THAT WE ARE TOGHETER BUT GIVE ME SOME CREDIT AND STOP ACTING LIKE I CRAZY BICHT-yuri

after that she called me a crazy bitch i slaped her face she just cê back to reality and i was alredy crying

Yoona im Sorry i was just... - Yuri- she came closer and tried to hug me

No Yuri no i think that i need some time- me

What... no no no no no i cant be with you come here i am Sorry is not late okay ee can do what ever you want and..- Yuri

Im done- me

I go back to my house running beacause she was a basketball player kf course she wiuld run fast i just feel like talkimg tô Tiffany

Hi - me

Hey yoona. you dknt belive what Kim taeyeon told me Today...- Tiffany

I had a fight with Yuri and it was very bad..- me

We talked all night about that and 8 pm i Said goodbye because i was sleppy but i could t sleep at all

Tiffany POV

Omo i feel so bad about Yoona. I keot thinking about her until i Heard the doorbell

Im comming- me

When I open it i saw no one last than Kim Taeyeon

...

Tiffany' POV

-Shut do you want midget ?

-Hey calm down lady you're just a few inches taller than me okay

-Urgh what do you want ?

-Im here to tell you that tomorrow we're going to the beach okay?you're not going to school

-And who said that I'm going?

She put me between her and wall

-Me

She just keep staring at me...Omo that onyx eyes is soo sexy... Focus Tiffany let her show how much she is romantic

-Okay

\- And bring clothes and bikinis

-Of course since we're going g to the beach

-Geez see ya later

-Bye

Next day

-Hello Tiffany' how was the trip to here?

-You look very confident don't you?

-Yes I do

\- So what are doing here?

-We are going to my yatch

-What you don't have

-You

Kim Taeyeon stop looking at me like that

-Okay so let's go?

-Yes let's go

Her yatch was big when I mean like really big there was a poll and I already could see some drinks on it there was more 2 flors without the deck

-Hey Tiffany' this is the your room mine is across the next door okay

-Okay

-Come on let's go to the poll

When I looked to herI almost died she was jut with her boxer that make a dickprint and with sport bra she isn't going to win. When I game to the poll I took slowly my t shirt and my short living me with just my upper part and my thong I was with a white bikini and with my sunglasses I knew she was looking to my butt it is her favorite part of woman's body and I made a decision to tease her

-Taeyein could you please put some short or maybe a bikini I don't want look to you thing

-Of really? But I'm feeling that you liked of looking dont ya?

I got red

-You only like huge dick like mine you know my cock is so nbig that will go to places in you body that no man have come

Omo where this kid learned so many dirty things

-Urgh okay

Suddenly she got up and I could she the six packs can't wait to touch that... focus focus she gonna win

-Hey come here lets dance

-You know how to dance?Tell me another joke please

-Could you atleast come here let me show you that I can dance

-Okay

She took my hand and grabbed me by the wrist we were slowly dancing the jazz song I actually didn't knew it that she liked .she came closer and whispered in my ear

-Am I being romantic enough for you

She turned me around the deck and pulled me again

Yes you are

-Yes I expected more

She let go my body and I felt somehow alone

She put her knee on the floor and said

-So you wanna dance my princess

-Maybe

-You know I don't accept no as answer

-So try hard

She looked down I knew it she was getting angry for my answers but if she wants me is this how it go I'm not the girls she already date

-Okay let's drink something

-Kim you already drink?

-Okay in occasions like this

-And what kind is this occasion

-I don't know why don't you tell me?

Urgh she was good

-Hey this is a Manhattan

Besides being rich sexy cute good basketball player have attitude great eyes and she know how to make drinks... Calm down Hwang

\- Do you cook to?

but j never cook to other people

-Wae?

-I don't know sometimes I am a little shy I'm afraid you know what if they don't like it

-Ohhhh

After this we became quiet I was going to the poll again until I felt arms on my hips tuning me around and with out I thinking I put my hands around her neck who looked at us will probably think that we were couple...

-Uhmm could you dance wit me now

The music was moonlight serenade

And she was pretty good dancing jesus what this girl can do and suddenly she stared to sing Omo her voice was so pretty and suddenly it was just me and her the music stopped the whole would had stopped for me all I could she was her onyx eyes looking like reading my soul... But the moment stoped because the music stopped too you wanna know the I was kind of embarrassed but I realized that she was more beautiful her short blonde hair... Omo stop with this tiffany she cannot win... Not now

-Im sorry

I start to run I was embarrassed I didn't want it to look at her not now.B ut before I could reach to my room she pull my arm and grab my hips her touch was so warm

-Shut what are you were apologizing for?

I just looked where I'm getting myself into?

-Tiffany I have to tell something

I made my best to look at her

-What is Taeyeon ?

I said with my poker face

-I really really like you...-uhmm do you like me?

...


	95. Playing with Fire II

Third person POV

-Taeyeon...

-Tiffany I need the answer

-I don't know what to say

-Urgh why isso difficult to you am I this bad

-No no you were actually...great

-Just great?

-I...

-Urgh -okay listen you now that tomorrow im going to have my first game right?

-Of course I'm the cheerleader captain

-So how many points do you want

Tiffany laughed that midget really like to brag about her talent

-I want all 10 points

-Only? Omo this going to be easy

And again the looked at each other eyes and there wasn't no one only Tiffany and Taeyeon but of course there is always something to end the moment

-Unnie ?

-Yes Hyoyeon

Hyoyeon looked at her sister and the girl in front of her

-Ohhhh I'm sorry

-Yes next time you should call me I told you that I was going to bring someone here

-So you bring all girls you want here?

Tiffany felt verry sad she thought that Taeyeon really liked her but now she wasn't so sure

-No no I told you I really liked you okay?

-Im leaving Taeyeon

-What wait... Let me take to your house please

-Okay... I'm going to wait outside okay?

-Yes

-Look what you did Hyoyeon why you only show up in this moments ?

-Im sorry

-I forgot

-Really you forgot?Pay more attention next time okay?

-Okay unnie

-hey but before you go tomorrow let's make a party tomorrow on the mansion right? Invite so chicks ?

-Yes you could invite you want but I will stay only with Tiffany

-Ohhhh looks that someone is in love

-I don't know but I think even if I liked her she don't like me

-Come on you're Kim Taeyeon the star of school you have everything she could wish

-I hope she think the same way as you do

-But what about the party

-Yes and player Hyoyeon keep your eyes off Tiffany she's going to be mine

-Yes that's my sister

-Bye

-Hey I'm sorry I was talking to my sister

-Yes I know

-What is you car

-There a Aston Martini

Tiffany wasn't surprise if she had a yatch imagine the car and the house

Before Tiffany could wait Taeyeon really liked put Tiffany between her and something.

-Before we could go tomorrow we will have a party at my house

-We?

Tiffany said putting her arms around Taeyeon s neck

-Me and my sister after we win the game

-Win really?

-Yes but hide yourself I could get distracted

-Stupid

She said showing her eye smile for Taeyeon

-Hey I like your smile may I see it again?

-Chessy

-only for you

-Come on let me take you home

At Tiffany house

-its there

-okay

-Thank you for the ride and the yatch

-Its nothing

It got embarrassed both they didn't know what to do it's was kind of funny after all they said they can't say nothing in a simple moment like that

-Uhmm so you want me to pick you up tomorrow?

-going to school with the basketball captain team

-Yes

-I liked when you're going to pass by?

-Uhmm what about 7:30?

She said catching Tiffany hips and coming so closer that they could kiss each other just a few inches

-You re not expecting a kiss right?

-Yes I am

Tiffany came so close that her lips were connected but not kissing Taeyeon

-What do you think you are midget

-Hey respect me okay stop calling me midget I am captain of the basketball team

Tiffany laughed while putting her hands around Taeyeon neck a Taeyeon putting on her hips she had to admit Taeyeon was getting close and closer to her she was good at flirting

-See ya tomorrow at school game and party

-Yes Kim

-Look we already look like a couple

-Keep dreaming

-Geez princess

What can happen to tomorrow

...

-Mom I'm leaving okay?

She was getting off home at 7am and god she put some effort more than she do normally and she was so excited that didn't ate her breakfast

-Where you re going

-Im going to pick my friend

-Taeyeon ?

-Its a girl?

-Yes mom

-Ohh finally

-Mom stop there is nothing going on between us

-Yet mother she even invited her to the yatch and to teel u something... They were almost kissing each other

-HYOYEON SHUT UP

-NO

-Girls stop...tell me about her

-Well her eye smile is beautiful she is cute beautiful intelligent and the captain of the cheerleader

-Uhmm I hope she is really like this I wanna know her after my trip that im going with your father tonight

-Okay mom I'm leaving how I said I'm going

-Shut before u two left no I said NO party

I looked to Hyoyeon

-Okay mom

-And wear condons

-Mom WTF

At TIFFANY'S

She was getting late but I didn't ask her cell phone number so...

Suddenly the door bell ring I went running because I didn't want to someone frim my family see her...not now

-Tiffany visit for you

-Uhmm sister who is the person there?

-Its a friend Michele stop it

-Uhm she is cute

-If you guys don't have nothing I want to have

-Back off we are on the way of it

-Uhh possessive Hwang

-Stupid

Tiffany went running to Taeyeon

-So can we go ?

-Yes I was waiting for you

-Taeyeon how many cars do you have ?

-Wae ?

-Thank is the second that I saw

-Five mine and the others are my sister's

-Hyoyeon right?

-Yep

-She is the player of you two right?

-Yes

-Can we go to the car ?

-Ohh yeah sorry I didn't even realize

At school

Taeyeon and Tiffany got of her mercedes i8 and everyone was looking at them. They relly look great toghter. -Taeyeon even pick Tiffany hand and her bag while smiling to her

-Taeyeon come here

It was Yuri with the rest of the basketball team : Hyoyeon, Hani ,Seulgi,Amber , Sooyoung and hyeri

\- -Uhmm do you wanna come?

-No thanks

\- Ohh come on you don't know they like you should

-Really Taeyeon the girls are there my squad is there okay

-You don't wanna stay with me?

She pout urgh this girl was so cute

-No midget you don't see they since last day go

Taeyeon looked sad

-Okay see you at the break right?

-Yes

-Hey girls

Tiffany said to her squad

-You are dating Kim Taeyeon and you didn't told me ? What great friend~Bora

-Im not...yet

Suddenly Taeyeon appeared

-Hey you forgot something

-Really what I for...

-Your kiss

She said after kissed me on my left cheek close to my lips

-Hey Taeyeon come on let she breath for while~Hyoyeon said after she trow it the ball at her and a girl pick up

-Hey~Seohyun told her

-Hey

-Are going to the party today?Are you going at least to the game

-Yes I'm a cheerleader right I have to be there

-Ohh so you're going only because of that?

-Hyoyeon...don't start please

-But what if I want... we can start again and...

-No I'm not going to let you break my heart again you had your change and I cant give every thing to u just throw it away

-Im sorry if you come back I will change

-No please not anymore I'm tired

-Dont say that

Seohyun stared to go away but Hyoyeon pull her by the wrist .When she pulled seohyun she was already crying

-I gave my first time, kiss and maybe a relationship but you cheated I don't want nothing with you anymore

So Tiffany how is with the Kim~ Irene asked her

-Nothing too much

-Buhh Tiffany what you said is bullshit~Nicole said

-We all know that you guys are at least staying~Yoona

-Okay she took me to her yatch and we almost kissed and she showed off her six packs...~Tiffany

-Uhmm Tiffany~Jessica looked to her with a byun face

-Yah Jessica can I continue?

-Okay go !

-She made some drink and we danced and this morning she pick me up at my house

-Uhmmm she likes you~Seohyun

-A think to~Krystal

-Jessica shut up your sister mouth please

The class begin

And Taeyon was sitting a few chairs behind her

She don't stop to look at you~Bora send the message to Tiffany

Tiffany look her cell phone them look to Taeyeon and the way she was looking at her Omo after while Taeyeon smiled and for the first time she realized a cute dimple and it was so charming... Tiffany you're at class focus focus

The class finished and she knew it she would have to pick up what the professor said now the room will be different from Taeyeon maybe she could focus now pr she wouldn't forget her and keep lost

-Taeyeon is so Into you~Bora

-Yah you're luck the other is just a womanizer~Seohyun said with a sad smile

Only the girls knew about the whole history between she and Hyoyeon

-Ohh Seo don't They keep talking until the professor stared to talk until someone show up

-Uhmm excuse me Kim Taeyeon order flower to Tiffany Hwang is she her

-Yes is me

-Ohh take it and here is the note

In the card was write: can't wait until break and I MISS YOU

Tiffany smiled and bit ber lip

There isn't nothing going on right?ouch!~Nicole

BREAK

Tiffany was sit with the girls and Taeyeon was walking on the hallway

-Hey Tiffany

-Hey Taetae

-Taetae?

-Yes~Tiffany nodded shyly

-So you will be Fany~ah

-Your so cute

-Hehehe I know...so you wanna go to somewhere?

-Yes let's go ~All the girls looked to Tiffany with a byun face

At the garden

-So did you liked the flowers?

-Yep

-Tell me about you

-Tell my name is Stephanie Hwang but everybody call me Tiffany because I like more the Stephanie my name in Korean is Hwang Miyoung and I live pink I have one sister Michele and one Brother Leo and my dad Youngbae and mom is Hyorin

-Me name is Kim Taeyeon my favorite color is purple and blue I have a younger sister Hyoyeon we are actually twins that's why we both have male organs

They didnt talk it become quiet and awkward

-So you want to come back?

-Yes it should end the break soon

-Hey Tiffany~Taeyeon pull her close by the wrist

-Yes ~she put her hand on her neck and Taeyeon on her hips

-Im going to kiss you after I win

-Ohh you think that you're going to win?.

-Yes and I am going to fuck u

-Taeyeon~Tiffany said laughing

-Okay maybe not sex but kiss for sure right?

-Uhmm I will think about it ~She said running to the college

-You will pay me Hwang

End of the school

-See ya later at 8 pm right?~taeyeon

-Can down tiger let Tiffany breath a little let's go for walk and you didn't said you're going to let her on her house right

-Yah but I want to see her before the game cool off go to home take a shower and then you go to school she her okay?

-Yeah you're right

-I saw you talking to Seohyun

-Yeah she still hate me

-Hey where is my sister?the confident one?

\- I don't know it disappeared when she came in .

-Its was a summer thing I didn't though that would go to the other seasons and I didn't knew it that I loved her

-Hey is going to pass

-I hope

-You want a ride or you came with your car

-Im going with my car

-Okay just go to home soon do we can go toghter to the game right?

-Yep

...

2 hours before the game

-Hyoyeon come on we gotta go~Taeyeon

-Okay I'm going just seeing if there were something missing for the party

-God I hope mom don't find out or we're going to die

-Really she will only come back after 2 weeks

-But she is mom she find out things even when she isn't here

-Okay could you cool of please ?

-Yes

-Did you get everything?

-The Jersey I'm wearing the team hoodie too so let's go?

They got in the car a red ferrari of course what is the funny part of being rich and can't spend your money. Taeyeon was excited to meet Tiffany in the cheerleader clothes she got even more sexy Hyoyeon not so because she was going to see Seohyun is not that she didn't like the girl but she couldn't do nothing about their "relationship" she wanted Seohyun come to her again she had fun with her it was magical but it end because of her stupid mistake

At the school

-Hey taeng hyo ~Yuri

-Hey what's up~Taeng

\- Ready for the game?~hyo

-Yep and the party ?

-Yep we are going to win Tiffany said that she might give me a kiss if we win~Tae

-You didn't kiss her?Taeyeon the girl who have everyone she want?~Hyo

-Shut up Yuri I didn't kiss her yet and you took one million years to kiss Yoona too~Tae

-Okay midget~Yuri

-Yah...but do you know if the cheerleaders the leaders are here?~Tae

-Why don't you say Tiffany you don't want to know about the other cheerleaders~Hyo

-Talking about her there she is~Yuri

-Where...ohh thanks bye

~Tiffany let's go we've gotta to practice one more time before the game I promise you will find Taeyeon later|~krystal

-Wait she have to be here too~Tiffany

-I can't belive that the captain of the cheerleaders don't wanna pratice~Minah

Come on I want to talk with Seulgi too but I can't right now~Irene

-Urgh okay~Tiffany

\- Wait hey Ppany~Taeyeon

-Hey Taetae I was looking for you~Tiffany

-Ohh really I was looking for you too to have luck on the game because we may not see each other before the game~Tae

-Yeah

-So..

-So what?

-I am waiting for kiss

-I said after the game if I can reach my order of 10 points

-Of course I will and I will make more to see if I win a bonus

-Stop thinking of sex Taetae ~Tiffany

But u are so sexy especially with this clothes the naked me hard~Tae

-Taetae stop or you will not win your kiss

-Okay okay

-Taeyeon let's go the coach is calling us~Seulgie

-So... I have to go...bye~I will be waiting for my prize~Tae

-Okay but what I will win if you win the game

-Uhmmm I will give you my Jersey after the game . _so yu will be shirtless

-Yep

-I like it

-Hehehe see you later

-See you

Game

They were win of a great difference Taeyeon made 15 points Amber 10 and Hyoyeon 17. Taeyeon was happy she would get a kiss frim Tiffany after she win the first game of rhe session and make out and the party her day couldn't get better. Tiffany couldn't stop looking at her Taetae she was soo sexy with her movements

-Tiffany~Seohyun

-Yes Seobaby

-Are you going to The Kim's party

-Yes Tae invited me and the rest of the school too

-Yeah I know she told me too...but I don't know if I am going

-Why?

-Bye cause of Hyoyeon she will have a lot of girls around her kissing and god knows what

-Seo you can't be like this I know you like her okay but if I were you I would go and stay with someone at the party just to het fell like how did you felt you told me that she want to try again right?

-Yes unnie and I hope you and taeng work

-Thank you Seo if I feel something in the kiss I will her after the game I think we will

-Fighting ~Seohyun

-Fighting~Tiffany

And finally the end of the game Taeyeon was excited she made 20 points what if she win her bonus ?

-Hey I think that I win~Tae

-I can see ~Tiffany

-Where take my Jersey and put when you change yourself okay?

Omg that abs so fantastic I want so much to touch ans see if is really so hard as it seems

-Yes I'm going to change ... Wait Taetae

-Yes ?

-Do you have another Jersey?

-Yes I do

+-I will be waiting for you outside so we can go to the party okay?

-Yes

Outside

-Hey I thought you not going with me

-Stop Taetae I was fast

-Yeah for sure

Taeyeon pull her by the wrist and put Tiffany between her and the car putting Tiffany arms on her shoulder and her hands on her hips

-I want my kiss now

-Ohh come get it you deserve it you were pretty awesome at the game

-So I can kiss you?

Taeyeon was without T-shirt with her boyshorts down showing her Calvin Klein boxers

-Just kiss me stupid

-And you wish

The kiss bring electric socks to both body's that were showing how much they wanted it. It was a slow and inocent, Tiffany put her hand on Taeyeon hair making Taeyeon kiss her more than she was,they keep kissing each other until there was no air and smiled and kept looking to each other until Tiffany pull for another kiss a hotter one they were practically eating each other face Taeyeon were cupping hee hands with Tiffany butt cheek

-Hey a room Taeng-Hyo

-Yeah dude and you can't make sex here why did you took your clothes ?-Amber

Tiffany was super red she might be cheerleader but she didn't talk to much with the basketball team even if some of them were girlfriend s of her best friends

-Shut up ~Taeyeon

-Even with muscles and angry you are funny~Seulgi

-Hey leave them baby~Irene

-Okay but only because you asked~Seulgi

-Urgh go away guys you are ruining the moment

-Sorry captain~Irene

-See ya at the party taeng ?~Yuri

-yes~Taeyeon

-Im sorry you know they ruined the moment

-no it okay I'm just embarrassed

-Hehehe so let's go to the party?

-But first kiss kiss

-Okay Kim

Tiffany only touched her lips didn't let Taetae really kiss her

-Urgh

-Come on Taetae

-Lets go party


	96. Playing with Fire III

-We are here~tae

-Omo is soo big~fany

-Yeah everybody say this,maybe someday you will see my house

-But isn't this your house?

-Yeah,but I have my own house only mine

-Okay

-So princess do you wanna get out off the car

-Ohh so gentle my prince

-So I'm yours now?

Tiffany got red and she knew it Taeyeon saw what made her more red than before

-Ohh come on Tiffany I already talk dirty to you you said it to me that I was sexy we kissed and I already touch your but why are you red if I say that you are mine?

Maybe she already liked Taeyeon...maybe it was just the moment t or the destiny since what is more cliché that a basketball and a cheerleader toghter

-Tiffany hello?

-Ohh sorry I was lost I my thoughts I'm sorry

-Its okay so let's go?

Taeyeon knew she wasn't listening so whatever maybe she get more kisses and she will make sure that she is into Tiffany but what, she is going to a party in her house with some hot chick to celebrate so fuck she is going to enjoy and for sure is going to have a lot of Tiffany

-Give me your hand and let give me your stuff

-Why you want my stuff?

-Beacause youre going to spend the night here

-What if I just came to the party and wanna go home

Taeyeon got angry Tiffany had to be this asshole? really what is the problem of staying with her to know each other better?

-Listen princess you're going to sleep here because I don't wanna any driver looking at you with this short shorts and my basketball Jersey I want to know you better so could please spend the night is going to be fun we will play some games talk to our friends get drunk and we will make out in front of everyone i don't want any others eyes on you get it?

After she said that she pull her close and just a few inches

-o..okay

-Sooo let's go please?

-Yeah

At the house

I thought you wouldn't come-Siwon

We thought that you're going to stay with "fany~ah"-Hyoyeon

-Shut up you can't talk her name like that~Tae

-Bye the way where is she?~Chen

-Why youre asking about her shut up~Tae

-Okay sorry dude~Chen

-Where are the beers?-Tae

-Next to the table in your left~Taecyeon

-Thanks-Tae

-So what is your planes with her~Siwon

-Youre going to bang her tonight?~Hyo

-Hey no wtf dont talk about her like this okay,youre just jealous~Tae

-Do you know me? I bang all the girls that I want-Hyo

-But you already kiss her?~Yul

-Yep...and big ass-Tae

-Yeahhhhhh-All the guys

-She is wearing my shirt and she is naughty...-Tae

-Taeng eating another chick-Baekhyu

-But you gone at least to a date?~Yongwa

-No...-Im still thinking about it I wanna see how it going to be tonight and then we will go on a date-Tae

-Don't make out in Front of everyone please-hyo

-Look who is talking the person who received a blowjob on public while suckiing another girl tits and people don't know this shit they make out in front of everyone i saw on the way here two girls making sex on the table while a guy was fucking one of them if I want she blowjob me in front of you and then fuck her -Taecyeon

-No dude chill out nobody wants to see your dick but Tiffany ass and melons we really want it and about the girls They were super hot okay and they wanted my dick-Hyo

-Shut up we all know that you paid them-Yul

-Yeah you're lying and talk a out her again and will cut your dick~Taeyeon

-Urgh okay sorry hyung, you know what I3 can do the same thing now~Hyo

-No way-Xiumin.

-Yeah but I'm tired and I just want anyone so tonight I will take it easy next party we will do that-Hyo

-Yeah of course~Tae

~Why dont you go to your girlfriend?

-Yeah I should do this-Tae

-And bring her closer friends too~Baekhyun

-Yeah sure~Tae

At the girls

-Uhmm who is this Jersey owner?~Irene

-Is it from captain kim~Krystal

-Its true that you're dating her~Yoona

-Could you guys stop making questions about her,we kissed and she gave me her Jersey~Fany

-Kiss kiss? You guys were eating each other's face while she was grabbing your ass like, really she was making you put your legs on her hips...~Krystal

-Yes we saw... And her abs are so sexy~Jessica

-Yeah I saw it too~Nicole

-Youre lucky Hwang everyone say that she is really good at bed and her thing is like 9 inches...~Naenun

-Omg we aren't in that stage~Fany

-Yet we all know that she is really byun she is going to fuck you soon~Minzy

-You will be like ~yeah~yeah~oppa~Taeyeon oppa~faster~Chorong

Tiffany was red but she couldn't deny it she wanted to meet what Taeyeon has in her pants and see if it was thick and big like everyone said yeah she wasn't virgin and she liked the big ones on her hole she liked the ones that let her verry sore the ones that didn't fit in her mouth

-Tiffany~Minah

-Yeah?~Fany

-You were thinking about her cock right?~Bora

-I think you're going to give her everything she want tonight~Yura

-Come on she deserves something right she is trying the whole week she even won the game for you for what a now she doesn't stay without some ass for too much time you should be really fast~Soyou

-Yeah~Bora

-What kind of friends I have you want me to have sex with her?really?~fany

-Yeah you never said no to sex~Seo.

-Yeah I know but...~fany

-If you go we are going to have sex with who we like at the party~Jessica

-Yeah we could even do threesome~Minah

-You don't like dicks you only like pussy-Nicole

-Yeah but I will still suck a cock in a girl body-Minah

-Okay so everyone is ready?-Soyou

-Yep~everyone

-So let's go

...

-Hey girls whats up~tae

Hey taeng ~all the girls

Wow everybody is here~Tae

Yeah we really like the partys that you make~Seohyun

Ohh thank you Mademoiselle~Tae

She Said making a reverent

But are you guys enjoying the party?-Tae

-Yes we are ~Soyou

-Why don't you go outside?have some drinks?dance a little?

\- Yeah you're right-Hyeri

-Yeah leave you alone Tiffany-Minah

-Hehehe thank you girls~Tae

-Hey~Tiffany

\- hey~Tae

-I was going to look where you were

-Ohh so I'm glad that I came first

-Yeah

-So are you enjoying the party as your friends are?

-Yes and for you know this is the first time that I have been in your partys

-Really after 2 years in the college is your first time here?

-Yeah...the girls really said that the party was freak and the one of the owner had an amazing six packs and showed off to all the girls and always took one to her room and the girl wouldn't walk for a long time beacause of the think she had in the middle of the legs that was huge and thick like 9 inches letting her so sore and...

-Why don't we stop talking about this girl and let me show you how I made her sore after bang her one hundred times

-Uhmm I want to know

-Ohh Tiffany you're not going to the practice for a long time if you want me too

-Uhmm we will see

Taeyeon lost all her sanity after what Tiffany said and they are going to have sex in the table were she would make Tiffany cum after she beg to her dick

-Take this Jersey you not going to need know, and don't forget your shorts and lay down on the table with your legs wide open let me see how flexible can you be

Taeyeon slap Tiffany's butt making her moan

-And don't forget...call me daddy

-Yes daddy

-Uhm great, know let's look to your pussy and melons take off slowly okay like you are a strip

-Okay daddy

Tiffany put her best eye sex that moment slowly pulling her rest of clothes the shaking her both making both partys of her body wiggle after she take everything off she stared to pass her hands in her boobs slowly just looking to Taeyeon

-Daddy I want to be sore can you do that?

-You have no ideia

They stared a sexy kiss Taeyeon member pooking at Tiffany's womb

-Why don't you throw away your clothes I'm totally naked and you...you have your clothes I want to see your member and you abs can you do that ?

-Yes for sure princess

Taeyeon slowly took of her clothes showing her six pack and takingoff her jeans Tiffany was so wet that she stared to pass her fingers to calm down her clit what make Taeyeon really hard. After coming to her boxers she take out showing an 9.5 inches that make Tiffany nipples more hard and beg for attention

-The girls were wrong is 9.5 come here and suck it

-Wait pleasure daddy

Tiffany only suck the head making Taeyeon grow she put one of her hands and start do suck and choke beacause she couldn't take the think in her mouth but Taeyeon stared to mouth fuck her and Tiffany was looking to her and playing with her pussy Taeyeon explode in Tiffany mouth

-Uhmm daddy it's so tasty can I get more?

-Uhmm let me taste yours first

-But I alredy played with it while I was playing with your cock

-Uhmm slut let's go to the table bend over and wiggle you're a fucking slut

Taeyeon catch Tiffany butt and kissed aand pass her face into it

-Uhmm soft now let's fuck

Taeyeon put all her inches in Tiffany pussy

-Uhmm ~daddy I like it~faster

Taeyeon slap Tiffany ass while she was screaming

-Uhmm~Uhmm~Taeng oppa~fuck me I've been a ~bad~girl~omg~fuck me

Taeyeon stop the thrust and Tiffany keep pushing her hips

-Uhmm you look like a bitch moan for me my bitch

Slaps could be heard around the room

-Yeah~daddy~i like it when~when you~fuck me ~beacause you you~oh my god~how~i like ~uhm

-Like what bitch?

-Ohh fuck~just~fuck ...

Taeyeon put the best on her thrusts just to make sure the other girl get sore

-Oh my ~god~you re going to~rip my pussy apart~

Taeyeon catch tiffany's boob and stared to play with it after a couple of thrusts Tiffany cum on Taeyeon dick after while Taeyeon get her dick off and cum on her stomach and to end Tiffany pass her fingers in the cum

-Its so tasty daddy

-Hehehe you're such a dirty girl Tiffany I'm surprised go take a shower and text your mom that you're going sleep here

-But I don't have any clothes

-Okay so take mine and use the same short and take some t-shirt from from closet okay

-But what about you?

-Me?

-Yes you're naked

-Dont worry

-Okay I'm going

-Hey babe you forgot something

-What?

Tiffany said looking to Taeyeon totally naked in front of her felling hot but she couldn't even walk imagine another round

-Kiss kiss

They kissed but an innocent one

-See ya later okay

-I will be in the games room that is the place that I stay okay don't be shy go in okay if you want we can talk later

-Okay I'm going

Games room

-So how was it~Baekhyun

-Yes let's celebrate~Tae

-Yeah that's my sister~Hyo

-Yeah I'm back~Tae

-But you're gonna do-Siwon

-I'm going to invite her for dinner she's smart sexy good at sex pretty beautiful eyes so why shouldn't I~Tae

-Yeah~Siwon

-And by the way she is going here so calm your dicks~Tae

-Yes captain~They all said

~Now let's relax the party is just in the beginning


	97. Math Freak I

"Ugh.." he groaned "W..Wait..Ugh..I don't think this is.."

"Shut up!Just..Mmh.." she moaned "Stay still!"

"B..But..Ugh"

Who would have thought that the school's notorious but most popular girl would spend her time before going home, at the most secured corner of school's locked math club, straddling the chairman of the club's who helplessly lay on the floor with his pants and boxers on both of his ankles, grinding her panty free wet slit, sliding right from the base of his shaft to the tip of the head ever so slowly but repeatedly in a steady pace, while teasing both of her hardened nipple using her own fingers.

"How'd you like that jerk face?" as she stared at his reddening face, but definitely far from anger. Embarrassment? Maybe, but she clearly don't give a damn because the next thing she did would be putting both of her palms on his chest, and strokes him even faster.

"Ugh! Tiffany-ssi!" And from the way he hissed and moaned, he clearly didn't mind that she gave no damn on whether he felt ashamed or not.

"You want me to stop?" she stared straight at his half lidded eyes "Tell me, Kim" as she kept stroking "Do you want me to stop?" daring to challenge the guy below her, when honestly, she couldn't stop even if she wants to, beside why would she want it?

But she must.

"No!" he said "Please don't.. I'm..I'm close, ugh..S..So close" he can feel himself throbbing, pulsating he could feel that he's ready to burst it all out right there right now. And that's her cue.

She smirked, then suddenly stopped "Good, you can take care of that by yourself right?" Tiff stands up, fixing herself letting Taeyeon stare at her in disbelief.

It has been a routine now, the teases. It all started around a month ago, during a school trip to another province, but only got worse after. It started with her showing her cleavage to the innocent boy. Flashing her panties which barely covered anything. Performing a slow motion handjob and blowjob using a banana. Not to mention how she showed how she enjoys her own seduction through her facial expressions, from the way she bite her lower lip, the lusty glint that pierced through her eyes. It almost made him crazy, but he stood on his ground not to ever get lured by the seductress especially because he's in the middle of campaigning a 'no sex before marriage' to form a celibacy club.

Never in Kim Taeyeon's wildest dream that he would experienced such assault, by THE Tiffany Haang. But would it still can be called as assault, if he enjoys it? He's, no matter how much of a nerd and a geek he is, a healthy young man with raging hormone inside of him. Who would have thought that he would experience it with Tiffany. Someone who supposedly not even bothered to took a second glance on him.

It all started very unpredicted. A bored Tiffany wanted to play, a naughty kind of play that could both take away her boredom and satisfied her needs during the excruciating trip she find useless and meaningless. She could easily find a play mate of course since most of the guys at school would gladly do anything for her, especially with her anyway, but, Tiff didn't want them simply because she already know how they were there's nothing surprising left whenever she played with them, nothing fresh to expect. She wanted a fresh meat.

Her minds originally wandered to a new physics teacher at her school, Mr. Kwon. He got all the criteria she's looking for from a playmate, and she knows he find her attractive because his eyes followed her whenever she passed him by. Maybe, she flirted a bit with him, but if he's not attracted to her, he wouldn't have the visible bulge on his pants right? So she set her planned that later at night, she'd go to teacher's bungalow, doing one thing she knows she's very capable of, seducing him. Yes he's a teacher, so what? Maybe her pussy needs a lesson after all.

But what she originally planned, end up with something else she never expected. Instead of seducing Mr. Kwon, she ended up seducing a nerd she never even knew she went to school with before. It was when she was walking to teacher's bungalow, especially to the room that being used by Mr. Kwon by himself, when she saw someone secretly peeping through the window of Mr. Kwon's bungalow, at first she thought that suspicious person wanted to do something bad either to hurt Mr. Kim or a thief, that was until she heard a moan and grunt coming from Mr. Kwon's bungalow, of a man that she suspected Mr. Kwon himself and a woman who sounds familiar but she wasn't sure who.

A pissed off Tiffany was about to kick the male who peeped in the bungalow to let out her frustration when she caught something by her eyes. He's currently pumping his shaft with his right palm while massaging his balls with his left palm, and with how his breath hitched, his eyes shuts tightly, it seems like he's having his own fun while lowly moaning something, a name, Miss something, but his grunt overshadowing the name. Or it's simply because Tiff didn't care about it, her focus went straight to the one he's been pumping up and down vigorously.

"That is one hell of a beautiful thing", admired Tiff in her mind and watching a guy masturbate in front of her, although he didn't realized it, and witnessing how he enjoyed masturbating twitched something on her down below. She gulped as she could felt a drip just escaped her, and now it started to send her signals that it needed attention and special treatment. The primary target, the whoever guy with that thick glasses and especially thick stick dangling on his crotch, and she will have it, she will use it and she knows she will like it. But not now, not right there not that time. She has to hold her desire because she has plan, oh yes Tiff has plan alright. And the plan has one target to aim, to make that penis her personal toy, hers only, and she knows how to make the whoever guy she'd going to find out tomorrow, fall to whatever she said.

The next thing that happened, right at the morning after that night when they were going to go back to the city, Tiffany purposely walked to the owner of her primary target, just to whispered clearly to his ear "I know what you did last night outside the bungalow, meet me at your club room once we reached school, there's something we need to discuss"

And that was how the seduction game on, where Tiffany always teased Tae to no end, only to stopped right when he almost lost it and ordered him to masturbate while she's watching, or recording it to be exact. Tae as a male, who's taller and of course much stronger than Tiffany could always turns up the position of course, it's just he never did, and they both know that Tae actually enjoyed it as much as Tiffany enjoyed it. Secretly, Tiffany would want Tae to go ballistic on her and take her right there, pounding her hard and make her brain explode with an excessive orgasm which she knows Tae could do whenever she's letting him on the edge to finish off by himself, but Tae is never thought he'd straight to pumping his shaft in fast speed until he let his load spurt out of him in a form of a lot of thick white liquid, and an image of a satisfied him could always made her cum hard once she started playing with herself, alone, in her bedroom.

She couldn't understand why they didn't just do it, she's waiting for Tae to take her, but he never did. She was thinking about giving in but then Tiffany had never give in to a guy before, she's the seductress, she'd teased guys until they'd pound her hard, just like she always liked to be treated when it comes to sex. An over the edge guy always capable of making her both satisfied with the fact that they became like that because of her, and sexually satisfied because they'd go crazy just to get themselves a release, and in the end, she'd too, and oh how she loves to see those guys full of lust faces, to hear them moans, groaned and grunt while she teased them and obviously when they're trying to reach their peak, to make guys weak and gave in to her, she loves it. But this nerd she's been seducing, she's been teased to no end, this Kim Taeyeon, did he really never thought of fucking her who always sits right in front of him watching him masturbating? Didn't he get the message that there's a horny girl sitting in front of him, did things to make him in a situation who is ready to be rammed hard and still he'd choose his palms rather than her mouth? Tits? Cunt? Did he really lost his mind? Perhaps those math formulas damaged his brain as a side effect of being mathematic freak.

And here she was, once again teased him to no end, making him close enough to burst out, just to left him hanging to end it by himself as usual.

"Good, you can take care of that by yourself right?" she smirked, turn around and sit on the edge of the table, watching Tae who laid on the floor with a very hard condition, she could see his ball tightening, just a few seconds of fast pumping she knows he'll shot all of his loads out, a load that she'd welcomed so much if only Tae wanted her to suck him dry with both of her lips, upper and lower lips.

But different with another day, Tae stared at Tiffany a bit longer than usual, he gritted his teeth, his raging breath, and his eyes, Tiffany swear she might not able to hold herself anymore either she'd masturbate right in front of him or better, just jumped and shoved his thing inside her and ride on him like a one true cowgirl riding a mad bull. And what she heard him said after that, makes her consider to do the second option very much.

"You can't do that Tiffany-ssi" Tae said with his deep husky voice that somehow sounds a gazillion time sexier than ever, not nerdy like he is on his daily basis, but sexy, very sexy.

But Tiffany kept her cool "Really?" she smirked, crossed her legs, and rest both of her palms on the desks, one each of her sides "What you're going to do if I did?"

He gulped as he looked at her exposed thighs and breasts. The girl makes him crazy, he really made him crazy with her endless teasing he really wanted to just fuck her senseless, but he didn't, he never had a courage before, mostly he's afraid of losing control of himself because Tiffany made him crazy and he didn't know what crazy things he'd capable to do if he lay his hands on Tiffany forcefully. He know she wouldn't mind if he goes rough on her but he didn't want to hurt her, a stupid reason but that's how it is. He didn't understand why, but having Tiffany's attention on him, he likes it. He noticed ever since he became her toy, she rarely being seen with the jocks she's usually hanged out with. She's still a bitch, flirt around, tease around, but he noticed it's only him that she teased to this level since they've started this game, and he felt glad, if it's not happy. He liked the fact that she only did this to him, that he amuses her, that he has more of her attention than the other guys. Does he like her? Like liking her that way? He's not sure, but having something exclusively belonged to them made him glad. Another reason why he always hold himself not to take Tiffany right away is because he's kind of worried that once he gave in, she'd wouldn't wanted to do this again with him, because she got what she wanted, that she'll know how'd they ended if they started the game again in the future, and in the end she'd felt bored and went out to find a new toy like what happened between her and her old crowd of toys once she started with him.

But he really couldn't stand it anymore. She made him really crazy to the point his brain already clouded with one image and one image only, of him fucking Tiffany to the point that she begged him to stop.

"I'm going to do something you might regret" Tae said looking intensely at Tiffany's eyes.

Tiffany can feel her excitement. If she was horny before, she became even more hornier when Tae said that and the way he said that and the way she looked at her when he said that. She clamped her thighs tightly, unconsciously biting her lower lips trying to both endure the excitement and to stimulate herself more when she saw Tae slowly stand up then walk towards her, while not breaking any eye contact with hers.

She could see his rock hard cock standing proudly with its tip right under his navel, deep down inside her mind, she's screaming and craving for it to enter her anywhere it could be entered, as long as he'd entered her deep and hard.

He stopped and stands right in front of her knees, and she anticipating on what he'll do.

Even at this crucial moment, Tiffany still tried to act cool, by challenging him "Really? I doubt it"

When he put his warm palm on her knees and spread her legs, she thought he'd straight to rammed her knowing how tight his balls had became, a sign that he could just burst out any moment, but he didn't. He close their gaps letting his hard member pressed on her slits, feeling the warmth that emitted through it while he grab her nape and crushed their lips together and started a battle of dominations where they'd suck each other lips, and in the end suck each other tongues. He guided her hands onto his shoulders which she moved each, one to his head, to deepened their kisses and one around his neck to pull him closer, while his own hands has their own missions, to squeezed, and fondle her breasts, also to flicked and pinched her nipples that successfully made hear moaned in pleasure. And the moans came out more from her when he started to grind his hard member on her opened and already wet cunt.

"Fuck.." is what she could only uttered when he started to lick, nibble and suck the area behind her ears, down to her neck, looking for the spot she'd go crazy if he could licked, nibbled and sucked it, and when he did found it, she moaned loudly while suddenly attached herself, encircling her legs around his waist trapping his member, but not yet inside, and started to move her waist in circle motion to teased his member more. For that, she got a sexy long grunt and a hard squeeze on one of her rear.

He then started to kiss her senseless again while kept grinding on her, and move to flicked, nibbled and sucked each of her tips when she violently shuddered as her climax showered all over her nerves, and realizing that she's in the middle of her high, he purposely plugged in her member in one hard move it reached so deep in her she ended up reaching her second climax when she's not even done yet with her first one, and as if she's not already in her over euphoric state, he pound her roughly and hardly, just the way she supposed to liked, only this time, she couldn't handle it but has no power to stopped him because she honestly enjoyed it as well, so he kept pounding her hard until finally he couldn't hold it any longer and spammed hard in her it even made her reached her third climax when she was just getting down from her second climax. They both grunted and moaned, holding to each other's tight when both of their orgasm took over their body violently. Even her body still twitching as he let himself out of her slowly, she's so sensitive and in mess right now.

For Tiffany, it's got to be the best sex and definitely the best orgasm she ever felt, none of her previous rendezvous could ever compared to what Tae made her feel, not even when all of the feeling her rendezvous gave being accumulated can compared what Tae made her feel just now, not even a single twitch could compared to what she just felt with Tae.

And for Tae, it's his first, but he's not sure if he could do the same and felt the same if the girl she had sex with isn't Tiffany, the girl that made him crazy for the past month and lead him to do what he just did minutes ago to her.

Both of them panted, they both disheveled and covered in their mixed sweat, not to mention juices from their previous intense activity. She had her head rested on his right shoulder with her eyes closed and when she opened it, she saw his limp member and saw what he had done to hers, the trace of his cum on her slits, it slightly turn her on once again, she think she might just went crazy thanks to him, she got addicted to him just like that.

"Fuck you.." she muttered slowly. He thought he just made her mad that she might not going to do what she did after this he started to get a bit anxious, but when he saw her smirked and seductively whispered to his ear "You need to do more than that to make me regret fucking up your brain jerk face, and for that, you have to keep fucking me hard" and plant a kiss on the corner of his mouth then hug him tight, something warm spreading inside him, could it possible for them to be more than just whatever they are now? Because after what they had done, Tae feels sure that he wanted her to have sex exclusively with him only and only him, but would Tiffany agree to that? Maybe he just had to convince her, how? More sex?


	98. Math Freak II

Tiffany hates Tae right now, as in really really hate him right now. She hates him to the point that she'll strangled him to death if she ever found him, but that is after she ordered him to fuck her hard, or after she ride his dick hard, or maybe both, she won't mind, as long as she had sex with him, but bottomline is, she hates Tae so much right now. Why? Because he's been avoiding her so much for the past week even daringly refused a horny Tiffany who even ready to gave him an exclusive blowjob performance plus titfuck she never even offered or did to anyone and with anyone before. But still, he said no "Fuck you Kim Taeyeon! Fuck you!" she cursed suddenly when she's walking in the middle of the school hallway earning some confused eyes from her schoolmates "WHAT?! Never seen an annoyed bitch before?! Assholes!" she growled at them.

This never happened to Tiffany before though, desperate over a man's dick. Well screw you she's not a cheap slut she only happened to like fucking man's brains out, both their brains, literally speaking, or metaphorically speaking, in other words, man's balls. She likes to fuck but it didn't mean she fucked anyone, in fact, she's a picky fucker. She only fuck those who got, as quoted, beautiful cock. So if there's a gentleman, with bright intelligence, a drop dead hot body, extremely handsome face, and so much dollar digits in his bank account came to her, asking her to fuck him but he got nowhere near good looking dick, he's out and can go fuck himself because Tiffany ain't going to waste time playing with average looking dick.

But then she's never the one who begged to be fucked by any guy no matter how beautiful their dick is, plus it's very easy for her to find playmates if one of her usual one couldn't fulfill her needs at the time she wanted, then why the hell is it bothers her for not getting any Tae's for the past 2 weeks? Why the hell didn't she go look for her other playmates to satisfy her needs? Why the hell did she never felt good anymore ever since she got the taste of him inside her, if its not Tae's dick?

"This is all that jerk face fault!" she grumbled. It has been 2 weeks already, and not even once she got a glimpse of his beautiful cock. She sighed. It all started last month when their stupid school informed him about some stupid Math Olympics competition that's going to be held soon. She didn't know why he got excited and worked up much for it, as in, its math, what's so fun about math? Sex is a lot fun, Tiffany nod, satisfied with her own mind set but still she got rejected by him multiple times until he started to avoid her as much as he can because she kept pestering and teasing her to fuck her. I even offered him to do everything by myself, while all he need to is to get hard! She frustratingly screamed in her head. He did get hard, as in holding his words of 'no sex until the competition ends' hard, much to Tiffany dislikes. I miss dicky, she said to herself and pouts, and yes, she named his member that, the only dick that got a privileged to be named by her as she proudly told him when she first came up with it, wanting him to understand that he should felt proud and flattered because she put his member in a special place than the others. She remembered he chuckled after he heard that, then he putted it back into her special place, her very much wet core, and that is how he supposed to act, not pushing me away, cutting my rights to meet dicky, stupid jerk face! Again she mentally complained.

Now after remembering how he put his member in her as his way to say thanks for the special nickname, she gets even more needy and agitated. Fuck I need him now, badly! But how? That is actually a good question, how, because Tae purposely avoiding her for the last 2 weeks saying that he needs time to prepare for the stupid Olympics, even when they, not really accidentally met credited to the stubborn Tiffany, they won't do anything much, he always stopped after minutes of making out, just making out, no touching, no squeezing, absolutely no fucking, not even a dry humping. How could he stands not to fuck her really amazed her at some point, because no one ever stand not to touch her especially when she lets them, and there's him, who didn't even budge even when she already showed him his wet drenched pussy.

"He's so frustrating!" she complained as she childishly stomped her foot on a desk in front of her.

"Hey watch where you're kicking Tiffany, I need it for work" a young woman who sits on the desk said, someone who goes by the name Jessica Jung or Ms. Jung professionally, a counseling teacher, as what the name board on her desk said, but Jessica for people she's close with.

Tiffany scoffed "Whatever Jess"

"What's wrong with you anyway? You seem to be extra pissed off these days, something's wrong at home?" Ms. Jung asked her concernedly.

Tiffany rolled her eyes knowing that her problems absolutely nothing to do with what happened at home, everything is fine there, it's her down below that isn't but she couldn't possibly said it out loud right? She sighed "No, nothing's wrong, I'm just.. Pissed off"

"Well that's not really something new now wouldn't it?" Ms. Jung smiled showing her a smile, meeting Tiffany's glare "But at least Tiffany, you have to fill the form I told you last week and its already due time but you haven't even write anything, not even your name, are you that lazy or you are that lazy?"

Tiffany rolled her eyes for her teacher's way to joke as she honestly stated "I am that lazy" which earned her giggles from Ms. Jung.

"Still, Tiffany, you have to fill the form like everyone in your batch did" Ms. Jung said as she puts an empty form of career options and plans to study after graduating, basically ways to find students interest on their own future.

Tiffany puffed "Why should I? Aren't we already cleared about this? I'm going to do what I'm best on doing, shopping while doing whatever my dad told me to do, whatever"

"You mean you don't have any interest on something? Anything?" Ms. Jung looked at Tiffany a bit surprised, and that question made Tiffany mind wandered.

"There is.." as Tiffany blushed imagining something that belongs to someone or someone who own something? "But it currently not interested with me" she pouts.

"I'm confused, but at least you have some interest over something" Ms. Jung said "Just try to fill the form the best you can would you? Please fill your complete address too, and if you're done you can put it on my desk and you can go home, but now, I need to go to the bathroom first" as she walked out of her office leaving Tiffany alone with a spark of a wicked idea in her head. Of course, if he kept avoiding me at school, he can't possibly did it too at home right? Tiffany mentally cheered her brilliant self.

And with his address right in the palm of her hand, with a lot of determinations and of course wearing her brand new sexy lingerie inside her uniform, Tiffany is set to her mission, to get Kim Taeyeon down to his knee, begging and banging her good.

Tae is superbly tired. In order to finally get the winner title of this year regional Math Olympics, him and his club got to work extra hard, especially after only losing a point from their arch enemy. This would also be his last change to present the winning to their school, and his last contribution to the club before he took a step down from being the president of the club and concentrate more on his senior year, especially the exam for college entrance where he aimed for the best with full scholarship so he wouldn't burdened his parents and older brother so much.

It's already hard for his family to move to the city from their original province in hope that him and his brother would get a better education and will live a better life in the future, not that their current life isn't, at least his father have a decent job with a decent payment and his mother also helping the family income by becoming a nurse at the city hospital. But sometime enough is just not enough, especially because now his brother got a scholarship to go to school abroad, and although it's a full scholarship, it didn't cover the daily expenses there. His older brother worked part time too to support his life there but their parents insisted him to focus more on his education and they will support him financially as much as they could. And Tae being the youngest doesn't want to just stand and do nothing watching how his family did their best to support each other, he wanted to do something at least for himself and by putting his name on the Math Olympic competition boards of winner, he hope it could help him having a good reference to get a full scholarship once he entered a college he's aiming for.

But then there's Tiffany Hwang. Tiffany is one thing that he never expected will ever happen in his life. Not that he never get closed with anyone from the opposite sex before, but to the point of what they did, she's the very first one and how hard it is to get the image out of his mind, especially after weeks being idle on that department while being quiet active before. Not to mention how stubborn she can be sometime insisting them to do something, seducing him and touching him to make him gave up, but he couldn't, even if he wanted to, he can't. He need to concentrate and lots of energy to prepare himself and doing activity with Tiffany will surely drained him very much, so he got no other choice but to avoid her as much as he can, at least for 2 weeks, but then again, it's Tiffany, she has to have what she wanted and currently she wanted him. He's somehow happy of course, being wanted much by Tiffany although deep inside, he slightly hope that it isn't just because what he have down his crotch, so he felt delighted when he went home to find Tiffany sitting in his family apartment living room looking all decent almost innocent with as rules uniform, as in not tight and skirts below her knees, she got her hair tied in a ponytail, she wear a black rimmed glass he's not sure where she gets it but it look suitable on her, and she didn't coldly barked or glare, or is it maybe because she's talking with an elder, his mother, but she didn't talked politely with teachers at school except for Ms. Jung maybe since she is chill and maybe the new principal because he didn't get all crazy giving detentions whenever he laid his eyes on students. Bottom line, he is happy to see Tiffany visiting his house, thinking maybe she wanted to see him that much, and it's not only about sex.

"Tae your dinner and dad's are in the fridge, re-heat it for awhile before you guys eat it okay, I'll be back tomorrow morning, tell your dad I already prepared his tomorrow's clothes, I'll be leaving now okay, be nice with Tiffany, and it's nice to meet you dear" Mrs. Kim said walking out of the apartment to work on her shift tonight, innocent left Tae and Tiffany alone.

"Its nice to meet you too Mrs. Kim, thank you" Tiffany bowed to her until she finally gone behind the closed door. She turned around to found him chuckled "What so funny jerk face?" as she instantly turned to be the usual Tiffany.

"You" he said "What's with the whole dressing up?"

She looked at herself then twirled "Why? Don't you think I looked appealing even when I dressed innocently?"

He smiled "You do, but I'm not used to that"

She glared at him "Don't get your head high just because I appeared desperate for you dick jerkface" as she loosened up her ponytail missed it when his smile disappeared, changed it with a frown before he suddenly stands up.

"I think that's it Tiffany-ssi, if you excused me I'll study for a bit more" he said as he walked to his bedroom.

"What? Studying? Again?!" she's trailing behind him and watched him takes out some exercise book from his back and bookshelves before sitting down on his studying table "You're just going to get what? A fucking medal and you preferred that than to fuck me?!"

He sighed but didn't respond.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" she hit his back and shoulder hard "Just because I fucking like your dick it doesn't mean you're allowed to make me this deprived you asshole jerk face!" she shouts and kept hitting him while he tried to dodge away and at the same time trying to reach and hold her wrists to stop her endless attack.

"What is wrong with you?!" he managed to get a hold on her wrists then he shouts, the very first time Tae ever shouts at someone and it's the first time someone ever shouted at Tiffany, it got her surprised "Just because you like my thing it doesn't mean I should willingly giving it to you whenever you want! It's mine! And really what is wrong with you?! Why do you always have lewd mind in your head?! Can't you find something else to do aside being such a horny teenager craving for sex whenever you opened your eyes?! I don't always want sex! So if you want it go find someone else who is willingly giving himself to you whenever you want! You're such a selfish bitch do you know that?!"

She slaps him hard, right on his face.

He groaned and growled "Ah screw math!" then in a matter of seconds he pulled her roughly to him, kissed each other passionately while feverishly tugged each other clothes. She tugged his shirts at once, making his shirts button flies off, he pull her shirts up and in one swift mode pulling it up to her upper chest alongside with her bra showing her glory bare breasts he secretly loves to play with.

Without any warning he started to play with her twins, fondling it, squeezing it, flicking its peak with his fingers, licking it sloppily, sucking it hard it makes her screamed her moans. He lift her up to make her cling on his waist, entangling her legs around him while he's mouth busy eating out her twins and at the same time, she's busy pushing his head more to her breast, chanting "Yes jerkface! That's it! Ugh! Suck it, suck it hard! You like it don't you? Ugh! Fuck! Ugh!" for each treatments she got for her tits without realizing the effect of her warm and wet clothed pussy did when it pressured him.

He carried her forward and trapped her between his bedroom wall and himself, he moved to roughly kissed her lips again while tugging off her panty from her rear, he put her down to let it slide down to her ankle, he sucked his tits again before leaving wet trail of kisses down to her navel, below it and finally meet her already drenched core as he kneeled down in front of it. He put one of her leg on his shoulder before started to lick her wet slit, slurping it sloppily, flicking and sucking her engorged clit vigorously he made her cried in pleasure "Shit! That's good, you make me feel so fucking good" but he's not done yet.

He pushed his tongue deep and wiggled it inside her it made her moaned really hard as she grinded her core on his face "Ugh! Fuck you jerkface! Fuck you! That's so fucking good oh my god..Mmhm!"

He plunged his two fingers at once and pumped her in and out as he stands up and let her lick her own taste all over his face. He added another finger and pumped her faster she groaned and automatically move her hips, following his movement riding on each of his thrust while kissing him hard.

"Fuck, don't stop, don't stop, I'm gonna cum, don't.." she screamed but he didn't let her cum just yet as he stopped moving and pulled out his fingers completely it annoyed her "Fuck it Tae! What the fuck are you doing?!" she snapped when he suddenly made her turned around and before she could give another protest, he plunged in his whole length inside her throbbing cunt it made her came in an instant.

But while she's still on high, not even once he stopped pounding her, he kept moving no matter how hard her walls clenched him tight as waves of electric jolt washed all over her again and again she couldn't even do anything but to smacked his arm that he puts around her waist, either telling him to stop or encouraging him for more, but he kept going instead anyway, until he could feel himself ready to burst out in any seconds.

"Fany..I'm going to cum fanyy.." he said between his deep and fast trust "Ngh! Here it comes Fany, here it.. Hengh!" He cum really hard, shots after shots his legs finally gave up and both of them ended up falling down onto the floor to lay sideways, with him spooning her close. He panted hard, he looked at her wondered whether she's okay or was he being too hard or was she mad because she didn't say anything or do anything.

He slowly took a peek on her, he brushed the loose hair that covers her face only to find her sleeping serenely just like that. Once again, he got mesmerized with the girl he's being involved with lately, although he's not sure on where do they stand, although he knows that maybe its just his member that she cares about, dicky, as she named it. He chuckled when he remember the girl's almost innocent beaming face when she announced the nickname she created for his member, almost innocent because she's talking about giving a penis, his penis, a nickname, you're lucky, he absurdly whispered to his currently limp member.

Then he brushed the sleeping girl hair, feeling somehow, happy that she's there with him, she really went to find him, to the point that she looked for his address, and even wearing a bit decent uniform before she came to visit, probably already predicting that she'd find someone else at his house, she looked cute with her decent uniform. Not anymore though, he mentally said as he scanned her current state.

She still have her shirts and bra tangled on her upper chest, her breasts poking out and in a split second it made him want to fondle it and lick then suck its swollen tips. He then looked at her below part. Her black lingerie still tangled around one of her ankle which he found it amusing, he then lifted up her skirt slowly to see her thighs smeared with the mix of his cum and her own. He really came so much as he intensely looked at her currently messy state near her core.

He suddenly felt a twitch somewhere down his crotch as he welcomed by his semi hard on "Already?" he hissed to his member, but he can't, he need to study and she's sleeping, so the next thing he did was to slowly carry her trying not to wake her up, then lay her down on his bed, covering her with his blanket, and letting her to get some sleep after he gave her a kiss on her forehead.

After that, he went back to studying, occasionally took glance on the sleeping girl, silently thanking her to make him feel a lot more relaxed now. Surely weeks of not having sex after being so active about it made him goes a bit fidgety too, so he was thinking about going to do something for her to show his gratitude later. But first, he has to make sure he'd make a sweet goodbye to his math club.


	99. Math Freak III

When Tiffany woke up, her mind felt at ease, she stretched her body happily, she just can't stop smiling, in short yes, she feels like she's in heaven. She heaved a long satisfied and happy sigh as she opened her eyes, and look around expecting to see a certain wide awake and stressful jerk face so maybe she could offer him a 'stress reliever'.

Yes, she is that lewd but no, she doesn't need others to tell her that "Stupid jerk face" she mumbled, feeling annoyed because he had to shouted it out loud, but the sex is.. "Oh my god" she suddenly squealed and start to blush once she remembered about what just happened before she passed out. Yes, she passed out, Tiffany Hwang passed out during an intercourse because she came too much, and how the hell she couldn't possibly be obsessed with dicky after that? Now where's that jerkface? She wondered as she found him nowhere around his room. She got herself out of the bed and started to fix herself before going outside looking for him. She took glance at his studying table to childishly glare and stuck her tongue out at his math books, that's when she heard someone's loud chortled laughed and a girly giggles from outside of the room. Curious, she walked outside of the bedroom.

In the kitchen, she saw him, with a much older man who kind of looked like him, and a girl around their age sitting next to him at the dining table. Who's that? Is she his sister? I don't remember he has sister, wait I don't even know how much his siblings are, oh but Mrs. Kim did mention about him having an older brother, Tiffany was too immersed with her own thoughts she didn't realize that he's been calling her. It was until he stands in front of her that she stopped having a monologue with her own thoughts.

"Hey, you're awake, we've been waiting for you" he said, smiling.

This is one thing that she finds really odd about him, he smiles a lot. She didn't mind though, it's just it confused her that sometime he even smiled over things he shouldn't be smiling at, like when the group of jocks she usually hang out with started to mock him, calling him names, flipping his lunch, shoved him around. Its not like he doesn't have the strength to fight back. Knowing him for awhile and through their activity, she's really sure that Tae is hell of a strong guy, so she didn't quite understand why would he refused to fight them back. Its definitely not that he's scared though, she's sure about that too, because he's crazy if he's scared and he's smiling to those who's been bullying him, it's like he's challenging him. Oh that's hot, for a bit she got distracted, until a warm palm touch her arm.

"Tiffany come on, I'll introduce you to everyone" again he smiled as he guided her to the dining table where the old man also smiled at them, a similar kind of smile like him, and the girl who also smiled, but rather differently "Dad, Hayoung-ie, meet Tiffany Hwang, my schoolmate, and Tiffany, meet my dad and Hayoung"

There was an awkward silence when she didn't do anything after being introduced by him to his dad and his friend. Honestly, she's not sure on what to do, should she wave, offer a handshake or what because there are two persons she's meeting at once now. She knows she should bowed at his dad, but the girl, whom she's not sure who doesn't seems like she deserves Tiffany Hwang's bow. She's not his family, that was her logic and her reasoning on not to bowed at the girl but what about his dad?

But Mr. Kim seems to take the matter lightly he chuckled and said "Seems like your friend is either still sleepy, hungry or both, come sit next to me Hayoung-ie and let Tiffany sit next to Tae, and Tae get her some rice to start eating dinner" in a friendly manner.

She saw the other girl seems reluctant to moved, but that girl moved anyway since his father said so while he ushered her to sit next on a chair next to himself and said "Wait here okay, I'll get your bowl of rice" before he took a clean bowl and fill it with rice and give it to her "Is this enough? Or you want more?" still not sure on how to react properly, she just nod at him before she took the clean spoon and the chopstick he gave him to start eating.

"Eat much Tiffany-ssi, it seems like you need some and don't worry, we have a lot" said his dad enthusiastically "Thanks to Hayoung here for stopping by and bringing us a lot, or we'll just have to eat Tae's mom kimchi soup, not that its bad, it's actually the best, but who wouldn't prefer these than a kimchi soup?" he loudly chortled again, definitely happy with his dinner servings. Tae smiled and she can see that the girl named Hayoung looked happy to be praised much by his dad and shy when she met Tae's smile.

Weird, is what Tiffany said mentally when she saw how unusual the girl act just because of Mr. Kim's praises and Tae's smile. I get that a lot without have to do anything, she smugly smirked knowing that she doesn't have to cook these much just to get his smile, as for his dad's praises, she suddenly scrunched her face and told herself, why would I need him to praised me? I'm not into ahjussi thank you very much. But it was caught wrongly by his dad.

"What is it Tiffany-ssi? Is there something wrong? Is it too spicy?" his dad asked concernedly "Tae get her some water she might can't stand a too spicy food" but he already get a glass of water and offered her to drink it, which she just gladly took it, she's thirsty anyway.

"I'm sorry that we're being inconsiderate Tiffany-ssi, we should have asked you about whether you're okay with spicy foods or not" his dad said "Our family likes spicy foods, and Hayoung knows it since she practically grew up with Tae, oh I still remember it like it was just yesterday" he chortled again "They were inseparable they even took bath together when they were little" while happily munching his dinner.

"Dad come on, it was ages ago" protested Tae "Don't mind my dad" he said to Tiffany "Sorry for that Hayoung" and to the other girl.

But its too late for her to get the last information she got from his dad to be off of her mind. In fact, it kept ringing in her head and she doesn't like any bit of it. They took bath together? As her mind wandered, that girl saw dicky? Kept wandering, she saw dicky before me?! And ended up with a conclusion that she dislikes the girl at all, because, dicky is mine bitch! He already has one bitch he don't need another one! She sent her warnings through her glares to the innocent girl. I'll make sure dicky will be marked, and it will be marked by me, the one and only, Tiffany Hwang! She secretly smirked evilly to the girl in front of her who seems really uncomfortable to be under her intense stare.

And Hayoung feels even more uncomfortable when its time for him to drive them home, simply because she kept being scrutinized under Tiffany's stare through the car rear view mirror. The oblivious Tae of course didn't realize it. Thankfully, they drove Hayoung home first because she happened to live not so far from the Kim's apartment.

Throughout the dinner and the drive way home Tiffany heard enough story of how him and the other girl family got so close. It turns out that the family came from the same province, and being fellow villagers, they immediately bonded with each other, started from the father's the mother's and then the children's. However, Tae's brother were way too older than Hayoung he preferred to befriend his same aged friends around the neighborhood, and Tae with only 2 years of age gap felt obligated to guide and take care of little Hayoung, and they were inseparable ever since. She also just found out that Hayoung actually went to the same school as they are, and currently in her junior year. Tiffany almost caused an accident when she blatantly asked Hayoung's opinion about Tae's dicky, it made Tae hit the break so hard the three of them got pushed forward, thank goodness they wore seat belts and no vehicles behind them or they might caused a serious pileup crash. However, left unanswered because Hayoung didn't understand about dicky, but strangely, Tiffany likes that fact. She likes to be exclusively knows about dicky. Obviously because it was only when she named it, his member being called as dicky, and its by her only, but does she cares? Apparently not, as long as its exclusive for her, strange girl is she?

"Bye Hayoung-ssi" waved Tiffany menacingly sweet before Tae started to drive the car again.

"What was that about?" he asked her in a clearly unhappy tone.

"What was what about?" she asked back, mindlessly twirling her locks between her fingers, trying to look as innocent as she can be, but of course, he knew better.

"You're talking about something to Hayoung earlier and obviously she doesn't need to know about that" he said as he made a turn to enter a much high class area of the town.

She scoffed "And why does she don't need to know about it?" disliking how he seems to taking side on the other girl much for whatever reason instead of her.

"Because she don't" he said curtly, and that somehow made her feel offended, what does that girl have that made him seems to protect her that much? That question ran through her mind unplanned.

"Why? Why she doesn't need to know? Why she doesn't need to know that I named your dick? You don't want her to know that you're fucking me all this time? You don't want her to know that we're more than a fuck buddy than a study buddy? Screw you jerkface!" she felt offended with the thoughts of he looked at her lowly than the other girl "Why? Do you like her or something?"

The question surprised him "What?" as he pulled over to the side of the road, sensing that they are going to have some talk and its better not to keep driving while they are at it "Where did you get that thought fr.." but before he could finished his word, he suddenly have her straddling him with her hip starts moving back and forth on his lap as soon as she seated on top of him "Tiffany-ssi, what are you.."

"Dicky is mine, do you get me?!" she told him firmly "This. Is. Mine" she said with each movement it started to affect them both "I don't care about what you had with her, but dicky is mine, I will not let you show it to any other girl, I will not let you use it with another girl, this is mine and only mine!" as she gripped the fabric of his clothes on his shoulder tightly with her arousal starts to building in, but he had enough.

"Stop it" he weakly said it at first, between each of her movement, but the more he listened to what she's saying, it dawned him more clearly that for her, what matters is his member, not him, not even once it was him, and it slightly hurt him, "Enough" he said more firmly but she kept going until he shouts "I said stop!" while holding her tight, successfully stopping her from moving again.

It felt so good to hug her, he didn't know when did he started to feel that way, but recently, he always like it when they hugged. When she hugged him tight, although it means she's going through an orgasm, but still it feels good to be in her arms. He felt warm. A different kind of warmth, non sexual kind of warmth, and it bothers him to know that for her she's nothing but the owner of his dick that she happened to like a lot. At first it started with how he likes the way she trembled under him, the way she asked him to do more, the way she moaned, because during their intercourse, he'd be able to see the vulnerable side of her, where she asked him, begged him and finally went weak in her hand after cumming hard. He also likes the softness of her skins and how it formed little goosebumps under his touch it made him feel like he have certain power over her. Then he likes the way she smells, how she smells very sweet either it's the fragrance she's using or its just her, but he likes it and when she smells mixed with him after their session, its addictive. Until it bloomed to how he likes the way she talks, the way she walks, the way she thinks, although it can be very unbelievable and unbearable, it also extremely adorable, she's adorable in her own way, adorable Tiffany. And when he realized that she felt none of how he felt towards her, it somehow pained him.

"For once Fany.." he whispered with his face rested on the nook of her neck, covered by her light brown wavy hair "For once, do you ever see me, because of me? Not because of what I have?"

She's still surprised with how he shouts at her, then hugging her tightly like that. Then he called her 'Fany' as how he used to call her during sex and when he was nearing his own release. But now, suddenly out of the blue he called her by that name, he couldn't possible about to cum now right?, she mentally asked herself. Her confusion hasn't ended yet it became more instead when she heard his next question.

He slowly lifted his face to looked her in the eye "For once, Fany, do you ever see me as Kim Taeyeon, me, not only as Kim Taeyeon, the owner of dicky?" and smiled.

She saw something different with his smile but she's not sure why, he looked sad? why would he look sad? What the hell is going on? Where did this came from? She looked confused and it made him smiled more. She just look adorable even when she's confused like this. He's now familiar with her constant changing expressions, she's unconsciously by her, very comical, it probably one of a reason why he likes her. Yes, he likes her. More than he likes the fact that he could fuck THE Tiffany Hwang whenever he likes to. But he likes her. He likes Tiffany Hwang, with every side of Tiffany Hwang. But sadly, she doesn't seem to feel the same, and he must accept it.

And if its just dicky she ever wanted, so be it, he told himself that before he put both his palms on her waist to move her back and forth slowly, rubbing her panty clad core on his jeans covered member. And she started to moaned.

The questions soon to be forgotten when they both got more into what they are doing. By now, he already have his palm kneading one of her breast, paying extra care towards her erected nipple, while his tongue took care the other one. She's still rolled her waist to give extra teases for him before moving back and forth again. He could see how she's so turned on and how she wanted more with the way she pressed her core more to his still well covered member, but she could also see how she started to feel tired for doing all the movement from how sweats started to form on her forehead down to her neck. Licking it then kissing her tenderly, he then told her to move to the backseat which she complied.

As soon as he moved to sit next to her, she grabbed his face to kiss him more passionately and needy as she back to straddling her. They kissed, nibbled each other lips and suck each other tongues before she pushed him to lay down and she slowly sliding down between his legs.

"Fany what are you doing?" he whispered as he saw her kneeling in between his legs to unbuckled his jeans and freed his semi hard member. He moaned when he felt her small fingers try to hold him completely, and hissed when he felt her warm palm starts to pumped him up and down in a slow pace "Ugh.. Fany.." he called her name breathlessly.

"I've been thinking on how to get revenge on you after what you did to me this afternoon" she said with a playful glint in her eyes while still pumping his shaft slowly, circling her thumb on the tip of it "Not that I don't like it" she heard him grunted loudly as she gently massage his balls too "I really love it I wanted to turn the favor" he gulped when he saw her biting her lips seductively "But I'm not sure whether you'll like it because you've rejected me before" she pouted as she teasingly poked his member to her breasts and hard nipples "Would you like me to do it now?" she asked him playfully.

He hasn't said anything when she slowly licked the tip of his member, he grunted. It was a short lick at first, but seeing his reaction encouraged her to give more, so she started to give a long lick from the base on his cock up to the tip where she purposely lick more around the head, then down to the other end of his cock, leaving a kiss on his pubic bones "Do you like it?" she playfully asked him again with one hand pumping his shaft in another slow pace. And like earlier, he hasn't even had the chance to answer when she suddenly sucked him hard, it make him groaned, in pleasure.

He grunted, he groaned, he moaned, he felt any kind of sensation when he felt her wet warm mouth and her slippery active tongue swirling around his member. He thought he lost it whenever she sucked him hard it's so good, too good his afraid that he could shot his load anytime while he's still in her mouth.

"Ugh.. Tiffany.. You're gonna make me cum.." he told her between his throaty grunt, but instead of stopping, she kept sucking him even harder until he couldn't hold it anymore and shot cum after cum into her mouth with each of his body spasm. He panted after he's done and quickly looked at her, worrying about what he just did, only to find her trying to swallow all of his cum until it left no trace inside her mouth. Watching her swallowing his cum, with her breasts still poking out from her bra where they purposely let it stay tangled on her although it has been unfastened, stirred his member to get hard once again.

She scrunched her face after a big gulp of his cum to told him that "It taste gooey" she then licked her lips, making sure that there's no more left of his cum she hasn't swallowed in and admit that "It's kind of taste okay though, did you like it?" she looked at him who looked at her back with a dark eyes, full of lust. And the next thing she knows, she already being laid on the back seat flatly with her panty tangled around her ankle and he shoved in his member deep into her with a single thrust it makes her screamed in pleasure.

He thrust into her fast it made the car shook. Fortunately the area is relatively quiet with no cars or pedestrian walking passed them by during their session they could do it undisturbed. Even she could let out her pretty loud moan although muffled from inside the car, freely.

"Yes! Faster! Faster!" she shouts "Mmhm it feel so good, it feel so.. Ugh!" she couldn't stop herself to moan louder and louder for each of his deep, hard and fast thrust "Mmhm.. Fuck this is so good, this is so fucking good" she chanted through her gritted teeth "Ugh! I'm gonna cum Tae, I'm gonna cum all over you, I'm gonna soaked your cock, I'm gonna.." her pussy got tighter even more with each of his thrust, it pulsed around his member, until finally.. "Ugh!" she quivered violently and she moaned loudly as her fresh hot juice drenched his member, then went running down her thighs to dripped onto the car seat.

Seeing that he pull out himself to lick and lapped her cum clean, then sucked her still sensitive nub it suddenly made her shivered again with another sensation of short climaxes before he plugged himself into her once again to move faster until he finally came after few more thrust and shot each of his load deep inside her.

They both tiredly panted. He's still in her, resting his head next to her. She still trying to control her breathings and lightly twitched whenever his pubic bone accidentally touched her sensitive engorged clit every time he takes a breath. It made her moaned, which surprised him as he looked at her face suspiciously.

"What? I'm still sensitive and you kept touching me" she blushed, trying to defend her dignity, he chuckled as he pulled himself away from her to sit and fix himself.

He looked at her who's now about to clean herself from their mixed cum with a tissue she found at the car dashboard exposing her wet and smeared slit when she tried to reach it at front, gulping down his saliva for wanting to clean it for her, using his tongue, but he changed his mind when he took a glance on what time is it now. He watched her cleaning herself when it made him realized about something "I came in you twice today, and I'm sure its kind of a lot, is it okay?" he asked her carefully.

She stopped wiping the cum around her pussy and thighs for awhile to emotionlessly said "Its fine, its okay" before continued to cleaned herself.

"Are you sure?" he asked her again not convinced with the way she answered him.

She threw the tissue out of the window, fixed herself then looked at him intensely before she answered "I told you, its fine, its okay, now take me home, its late" as she moved herself back to the front seat.

She's been showing much of her personality to him around the time they got involved with each other. She's also a pretty much blunt person she'd say whatever she wanted to say it may came out as harsh for others who didn't bother to look deeper on the reason she said it although sometime, she just said everything she wanted to say mindlessly.

She's obviously very opened even to the point when it comes to sex. But what he just saw now, might be the very first time he ever saw it came from her. Where she seems to hold herself not to say something, and the way she said it, its weird. Tiffany is expressive, and how emotionlessly she was about the matter he asked her earlier, bothers him. But whatever it was, it seems like she doesn't want to talk about it, so he'd just do what she told her to, to take her home, especially when he noticed that it's indeed already late for them.


	100. Math Freak IV

Lately he's been thinking. From the first time they had sex, they never once use a condom, and most of their intercourse ends up with him cumming a lot inside of her. Of course he didn't mind it because doing her raw then came inside her got to be the best feeling, especially with how her walls clenched his member tightly as if its milking his cum out of his dick. It felt extremely incredible, even by imagining it he could feel his member twitch, it made him chuckled at himself "You are turning into her are you? Dicky?"

But lately he's been wondering whether it is okay to came much in her, because, biologically speaking, correct him if he's wrong, if a healthy sperm meets a healthy ovum, it can create a zygote which then developed to become an embryo which in the end, it's going to be baby, a human baby. He gulped.

"Oppa" he saw a hand waved in front of his eyes, he forgot that he's currently tutoring Hayoung about math in the school library.

"Yes? Sorry Hayoung, what was it?" he saw her pout and smiled "Oppa is sorry Hayoung-ie, it's just, oppa is having some things in mind right now" as he pat her head then ruffled her hair playfully.

She whined, but blushed as she fixed her hair "What do you have in mind oppa? Want to share it with me?"

He smiled again, grateful that he have a friend like her because he doesn't have much friend, as close as him and Hayoung that is, there's Fany.. But are we even friends? He sighed with the thoughts of it. Sure they are close, they had sex, that's how close they are, they talked to, but they don't share much like friends supposed to be. Or maybe I'm just her fuck buddy, he thought solemnly.

A touch on his palm awakes him and he's greeted by Hayoung's pretty smile. When did she get this pretty? He mentally wondered he missed to see that Tiffany, already sits across their table, folding her arms on her chest, crossed her leg above another, and looking at them with an emotionless face.

They realized she's there when she suddenly said "Are you guys just gonna stared at each other or you guys gonna kiss any sooner, because really, its boring to wait you two to do it already"

She startled Hayoung more than she startled him as Hayoung suddenly act busy while trying to hide away her blush. Him however, appeared more calmer although he looked surprised to see her here in the library "Tiffany-ssi, you're here?"

She scoffed "You can see me, of course I'm here" she rolled her eyes and mumbled a not so hard to be heard mumbles "Stupid"

But he let her be, guessing maybe that she's currently in a bad mood because he heard that she's being called by the principal because one of their teachers reported her for not submitting an assignment, which she refused to finished simply because she didn't find the essence of doing it, it's worthless it's meaningless, it's just a tool to passed the class without getting any knowledge due to the teacher laziness and less enthusiasm towards the subject that that teacher should taught them, the students. And because she actually told that teacher that a pig that rolls on a mud looks more diligent than that teacher.

He then moved next to her, not even taking a glance on a pouting Hayoung "How was it?" but she saw that pout.

She didn't answer him directly, she looked at the pouting girl instead, as if she's zoning out. Then she looked at him, meeting his concerned eyes, pouts then cutely whined "I need dicky"

"Ugh.. Mmhm..Yeah..Ugh, that's it.. Mmhm.." she moaned as she moved her waist in a circling motion, squeezing and teasing herself and dicky that is currently resting in her.

They went to the school secluded warehouse where no one would bother to come around if they don't really need to, basically because they couldn't use math club room anymore ever since he resigned after winning the math Olympic. The warehouse was usually locked, but somehow he got the keys, so there's where a reunion between her and dicky happened.

She started it with kissing dicky, rubbing dicky, licking dicky and sucking dicky, she even talked to dicky, telling it how she miss it, how its owner is a big meanie because she's looking for him around the school but she couldn't find him, it turns out that he's busy flirting with a junior. But when he tried to explain, he swallowed it back as she start to suck him hard. She still talked to dicky apologizing that she couldn't see it on weekend and as a peace offer, she offered dicky a massage, with her tits, and extra hard nipples. He successfully groaned.

As if its not enough, worrying that dicky felt cold, she straddled him to sat on dicky, connecting her hot wet slit and rubs it together from down his base, up to his tip, moving her waist to all direction, back and forth, left and right, also in circular motion it made him moaned hard.

Until finally, she asked dicky whether it miss her the way she does, and if it really miss her she wants dicky to show it by filling her fully, making her feel good, making her cum hard she'd showered dicky with her warm juice.

That was how she end up sitting on him, with dicky buried deep inside her, as she start riding him while he laid on the floor moaning, grunting and groaning hoarsely.

"Ugh yes.. Does it feel good? I bet it feels good, you make me feel so good, mmmhm.." she said between her waist movement.

She suddenly felt him hugging her from behind, squeezing her breasts as he huskily whispered "Ride me Fany, ride me good, dicky wants you to ride him, dicky wants you to know how much you miss him, he'll show you how much he miss you, and it's a lot" he licked and nibbled her ears before he whispered again "I know it's a lot.."

"Ugh, shit you got me fucking horny jerkface!" she snapped before she starts riding him fast, moaning, cursing in the process even encouraged his palm on one of her boobs to squeeze her more. He saw her turned on face when she tossed her head backwards. He saw her sweats damping her hair, it dripped to her neck, to her shoulder, he has the urge to lick it so he did, he moaned breathlessly.

He then saw her hard nipple asking for more attention, more than just his palms and fingers, so he move her a bit until he could faced it and he licked it then suck it sensually he could feel her walls slightly tightened as the direct effect. He then saw her looking at her with her half lidded eyes, looked turned on as ever. He pulled her to lie down side by side with him without even once letting his member out from inside of her. He then put his right palm behind the back of her right knee before start thrusting in and out of her. "Fuck! You went deep in me ugh!" she moaned loudly.

He put his left hand on her left shoulder as he thrust her more "Ugh.. Fany" he moaned "Dicky likes you, dicky likes you so much" he groaned as he thrust faster.

She responded him with a breathless "Show me how much dicky likes me, show me!"

And showing her is his forte.

He put her right leg on his right hip, before thrusting more it felt so good its about to make her crazy, she said so. He then move her on all four, once again not even letting himself off of her, to start pounding her again from behind. Her moan got louder and louder and even more louder when he start teasing her engorged clit with his fingers, he have to close her mouth with his other palm.

He moved so fast, deep and hard inside her it doesn't take a long time before her body spasm wildly, she violently quiver, she even bit his palm to stop herself from screaming loud. He groaned feeling the sharp pain on his palm, but liking it because it also related to how he made her tightened her walls hard around his member, she clenched him so tight and when he came, he thought she milked him dry.

He rested himself on top of her, she stays below him, back facing him still but she didn't complained. If there's another thing other than dicky that he likes about being with him, would be his warmth. She likes how he likes to hugged her even before they'll cum. But she likes it more when he hugged her after they came.

There's always a few minutes of silence after they end their session when he'll hug her close to him. Covering her small body with his, holding her as if she's the most fragile thing in the world. She hates to be treated like that actually, as if she's fragile, she's not, she's been through things not everyone would stay survive and alive after they experienced it. She barely alive, but she's not dead either, she refused to.

She showed her hard to approached attitude much, she showed her not needing anything anyone behavior much, she showed her whatever attitude much, and people took it wholly, without even bother to wonder whether she's really like that or it's her way to hide her fear. A fear that no one else needs to know, including him, like he doesn't need to know how she likes to be hugged like the way he hugged her, like he doesn't need to know how she likes to be melted by his warmth. He doesn't need to know, because she doesn't need him to pity her once she knows. She doesn't want him to do anything about it once he found out. She doesn't want him to feel anything about them. This is tricky as fuck, she mentally told herself.

When they start to get back to dressed, once again the thoughts he's been having came across his mind. He wanted to ask her, but she seems like she's in a deep thought and she didn't seem like she wanted to talked about it when he asked her the other day. But it somehow lingered in his mind. They've been sexually active whenever they got the chance, usually it will starts with her coming to him and then they'll end up doing it. But even though it was her who initiated it first, she never seems to worry that he came inside her, no matter how many time it was, in fact, she likes it. Of course there's birth pills, although he's not sure how would that work to stop girls from being pregnant if they're doing an active sexual activity, like them.

Suddenly, the thought of her, pregnant, filled his mind. Pregnant her with his baby, he gulped by the thoughts of it, as he looked at the girl who's walking a few steps ahead of him. He won't doubt that she'll be the most beautiful and sexy preggy woman, but an image of her being pregnant while wearing a school uniform seems wrong. And that hits him. They're just a highschool students, on senior years, will graduate soon but still too young to have kids. He might like to be with her but he's not even sure where he stands in her life, and he's hasn't even done anything to make himself capable for being dad. He's just a highschool student. The thoughts kept replying in his mind.

"Yah!" she kicked his shin, he groaned in pain.

"Why would you do that for?" he protested

"Because you ignored me when I called you, jerkface!" she glared "What were you thinking anyway?

"Nothing" he quickly said.

"Whatever" she rolled her eyes "Well, see you when I see you then, I'm going to go to the hell hole"

"Wait" he held her wrist "What time your detention will be over?"

"Don't know don't care, fast I hope, why?"

He didn't sure what he's trying to do or what he wanted to get by doing this but the feeling how she let herself curled in his embrace earlier stirs something inside his heart, something he couldn't really explained, but, it's as if she felt lonely and tired. Of course people would, after they came that hard, but sex aside, it felt different, she looked different, and he just want to spend more time with her, so he asked her "Want to go out with me later? I could take you home after that"

She looked at him confused "Why would I go with you and where would you even take me?"

The question struck him because he didn't even know why and where, but he stands on his ground if it even means sacrificing dicky "Dicky still miss you.. We could go anywhere as long as dicky get to see and feel you"

She looked at him a little bit surprised that he involved dicky to persuade her, not that she complained, she never could get enough of it anyway. But it still seems fishy. But then there's dicky, she mentally contemplating and blushing by the thought of it, until finally she decide "Wait for me, I'd make sure the meeting in hell hole finished fast"

"What are you going to do?" he asked her out of curiosity.

"Writing a 500 hand written statement of 'I'm going to do my assignment and not going to compare my teacher with a pig anymore' of course, duh?!" she said coolly then turn around after leaving him with a smile. A smile that strikes him right on his heart, it bloated, it burst out and it suddenly feels like its pink all around him.


	101. Math Freak V

"Oppa!" called Hayoung when the younger girl saw him who's still at the school when he's not supposed to unless he has club activities, which he's not anymore.

"Hayoung-ah" he waved at her as he watched her walking towards his way "Just done your school activity?"

She enthusiastically nodded "What are you doing here oppa? Aren't you supposed to go home already?"

"I'm waiting for Tiffany" he smiled "We'll go home together after she's done with her detention"

The younger girl smile faltered "You're waiting for her?" he nod and smiled "Why?"

"Why, why?" he looked confused with the question, she looked a bit fidgety, playing with her fingers, thinking whether to tell him the information she gathered about Tiffany or not. Yes, she gathered some information about Tiffany the moment she knows that they went to the same school and the older girl is close with her oppa, her favorite oppa.

"Didn't you hear rumors about her?" she started nervously

"Rumors?" he looked even more confused

"About her and her boy..friends? And what they often did?" at this point, he knows what Hayoung is trying to say, and still he smiled.

He patted her head before he said "You shouldn't listen to rumors much Hayoung-ie, why were you gossiping when you're supposed to be studying anyway? Can you pass the math quiz earlier?" but she took off his hand from her head before trying to convince him again.

"But oppa, the rumors were actually true, there's a lot of proof about it, I heard a lot and my friends heard it from her friend's oppa's friends" she whined, trying to convinced him while swaying his hand childishly.

He snorted, amused "So your friend heard it from her friend's oppa who heard it from his friends?" he chuckled "I don't know Hayoung-ie, that doesn't sounds convincing at all for me"

"Fine!" she pouts, letting go his hand and sulked then softly mumbled "I bet you didn't know the reason why she moved here"

That, caught his attention "What do you mean?" but it seems that she didn't mean to let him heard the last part she said because she looked surprised when he suddenly asked "What did you heard about the reason she moved here?"

She looked at him who waits for her to explain, she contemplate, before she took a deep breath, and carefully said "I heard that her family, moved her here from state, because she had.."

"Had what?" Tiffany's words surprised the younger girl it made her stands and slightly bowed by reflex at the older girl presence.

"Hey" he greeted Tiffany before he approached her "That was fast, so did you finished it well?"

"I finished it cleverly" Tiffany smugly smirked at him

"How?" he asked her curiously.

"I wrote it a hundred time then made a side note for Ms. Jung to copy it, or she could read it 5 times, whichever she prefer" Tiffany shrugged coolly it got him laughed.

"You know Ms. Jung might going to put you on another detention hour for that Tiffany-ssi" he said, honestly amused with the girl in front of him, both ignoring the younger girl who stands awkwardly next to them.

"She won't, she didn't really like that pig teacher anyway, he try to hit on her too many time she wants to knock his head with her heels whenever he got too over his head" she said, then she took glanced at the awkwardly standing, looking at the floor, Hayoung "So what did you guys talked about, before I got here?" she asked them, even though she knows it has to do something about her.

"Not much" he said as if it was really nothing "Just Hayoung here telling me about what her friends told her about some stuffs they heard"

"Oh? Really?" she folded her hand as she looked at the fidgety younger girl in front of her with her emotionless face "What kind of stuffs? About what? Or Who?"

"It was really nothing" he tried to divert the conversation "Just some stuff we don't even understand, are you hungry? I'm hungry, let's get something to eat before I walk you home?"

"Is she going with us?" she asked him, addressing the still mute younger girl, slightly annoyed that he seems to protect her much.

But before he even answered, it already being decided by Hayoung herself "No!" the younger girl said abruptly "I mean, no thank you, my dad just text me, he waits for me outside, so I'll just go now, excuse me" she bowed at Tiffany, timidly waved back at him then ran away.

"Such a little girl is she?" he looked at the younger girl amusedly but Tiffany didn't seems to share the same amusement she only looked at the younger girl disappearing back with her emotionless face, until she heard him said "Hey, let's get something to eat?"

She looked at him for awhile, still feeling slightly annoyed at him. She feels like she wanted to say a things or two at him but then she decided to swallowed the whatever things she wanted to say and hiding it with her pouts before she said "You promised me dicky" after all, he did use dicky to persuade her to go out with him after her detention class ends, so what will he do about it?

At first, they went to a café and pick the most secluded table at the corner of the cozy hang out place. Then they made their orders. He ordered hot chocolate with ginger and cinnamon, she ordered macchiato and strawberry shortcake. Their order came not long after that.

The café wasn't really crowded when they came, probably because it's almost dinner time people prefer to be at bistro or restaurant with more heavy meals on their menu than a café. But because the place is pretty popular, at least the first floor of the café has been filled by a decent amount customer when the two walks in. That's why they chose second floor instead, because compared to the first floor, second floor is currently has more available table and of course less crowd. And that also meant, it's a good chance for Tiffany naughty hand to have her little rendezvous with none other than, dicky.

For other customers who even bothered to observes another customers, they might be looked like a normal couple who's just being intimate, sitting extremely close side by side, whispered sweet nothings to each others, just being a normal lovey dovey couple. If only they looked at what she did under the table, which luckily well covered by another two seat sofa across them.

"I miss you.." she whispered right next to his ear while her hand is busy trying to wake dicky up even more.

"Ugh.." he gasped, feeling how her warm palm and slender fingers slowly moving up and down his member. By reflex, he pulled her closer, putting his arm around her shoulder the moment she started to graze her thumb on his tip with the same pace as she stroked him.

She watched him shutting off his eyes tightly, she listened to how he started to breathe erratically and she felt how he twitched under her touch. She likes it. She likes to watch him turned on because of her and she definitely likes the way he started to get hard in her palm.

With her other hand, she traced his surprisingly well build body, trying to find the hardened tip of his chest through his shirts, to tease it by flicking it with her fingers, pinching it and twisting it playfully. He hoarsely moaned.

"I can't stop thinking about you when I was in the hell hole earlier" she seductively whispered as she left short kisses on his chest, his neck and his chin "I really want to finish it fast to finally meet you again" he groaned from the way she whispered and especially the way she lightly squeezed his balls, and the way her thumb moving in a circle motion right on the tip of his member. "You always made me feel hot" she whispered "You always make me want you more and more" as she licked his earlobe, nipping it, when she suddenly moaned. She felt his palm on her wet clothed pussy, cupping it then slowly teasing it by rubbing his fingers up and down.

With his other hand, he pulled up her chin to make them looked at each other, eye to eye, before he leaned to her to kiss her deeply and passionately.

They kissed, still with her fingers clamping his member, pumping it with slow, then sometime fast, squeezing it then massaging his balls gently that made him groaned between their kisses, until suddenly she lets out a throaty moan.

He just entered two of his fingers straight into her already hot drenched pussy after he put aside the fabric that hid her core. Her hold went weak around his member when he huskily whispered "I want to go down on you fany.." She bit her lower lip, preventing herself from moaning louder when his fingers increasing its pace to be in and out of her slick fold "I want to lick you good, plug my tongue deep inside you, sucking your clit endlessly until you let out much of your sweet juices.." he whispered again between his gritted teeth.

"Have I told you that I like lapping and drinking your juice?" she moaned louder as he pushed and pulled his fingers in and out of her faster "I like it a lot" he said before he stopped right before she came

"Fuck you.." she hissed through her panting breath, frustrated because of what he just did, stopping her from reaching her peaks.

But he just smirked then whispered "No, let me, fuck you" before with one swift move, he pulled her up then letting her sat on his lap, back facing him, which make her went a little bit panic, but also excited for this new experience she about to try.

"What are you doing jerkface?!" she hissed and glared at him "We're in a public place!"

He smiled then seductively whispered back "But dicky need you right here, right now" as he rub the tip of his member along her openings length before he shoved it deep inside her hard, with one thrust that made her could only muffled some profanities between her moans. He hugged her from behind, sighed in relieve and whispered "Let dicky show you how much he missed you.."

He put both of his palms below her hips to pull her up for a bit then pushed her down, pulling and pushing her until she rode him by herself with her own pace and with her own way, moving her waist side to side, back and forth, up and down, in circular motion it doesn't matter for him, because whenever she felt good, when dicky touched every corner of her, he felt the same sensation he doesn't even want to stop her.

"Fuck you jerkface!" she breathlessly whimpered as she felt him meeting her ride by thrusting in and out of her.

He then hold her by encircling one of his left hand around her waist, then glide his right palms and fingers through her skirt, getting inside of her panty to touch and tease her engorged clit more freely.

He rubs it, flicks it then pinched it several time until he rubs it again by trapping her clit in between his index and middle finger. He rubbed it slowly then faster, as he kept moving in and outside of her until finally, she quivered violently, releasing a muffled long throaty moaned, as he kept moving until he came, after a last hard and deep thrust in her.

They stayed on their current position for awhile, trying to control their breath, feeling each other warmth. Absentmindedly, she started to caress his arm that rested around her waist. He likes that, then he started to peck her shoulder blades, her nape then her shoulder before putting her back onto the sofa gently. He looked at her who still looked in dazed. He fixed her messy fringe that got damped and sticky on her sweaty forehead.

She looked at him when he fixed her fringe and there he goes smiling again. She still found this habit of him odd. For her that habit of him is weird. His smiles are weird. He who likes to smile very much is weird. Kim Taeyeon is a weird guy in her eyes. But the weird guy made her so easy to smile lately. And she kind of likes it. But, don't Tiffany, do not ever dare, no, strictly fuck, its just strictly fuck, please don't Tiffany, for his own good, and your own, she kept telling herself no matter how fast her heart beats whenever she saw him smiled at her lately, and whenever she saw him, as in him, Kim Taeng.


	102. The Widow I

There's always feels like there's a distinctive sexual tension going on between him, Erik Kim, a 27 years old teacher and principal, a widower, with no kids, towards the 21 years old Tiffany Hwang, one of his teacher staff in a local state highschool. He find her sexy, well who doesn't, with that physical features of tantalizing thighs, plump ass and perfect round breasts, she literally screamed sexy all over her, so there's no doubt that she becomes the hottest 'item' all guys around trying to get a piece of her, including Erik Kim.

When he first met her, she's being introduced by his mother in some neighborhood party as the girl who always accompanied her after his father passed away and he couldn't always coming home because he had his life with now his ex-wife in Japan. He never knew he'd end up in a kind of situation, where he'd have his member buried deep inside her and she'd moaned his name asking for his member to do her harder or faster, or both. He never thought that after that day at the party, there'll come a day or a night to be exact that he would suck her young brown perky nipples, or having his face in between her legs, lapping her core senselessly, moreover to have his member thrusting hard inside and outside of her tight wet cunt. She too would never thought that after that day at the party, she'll have an affair with a much older man, and experienced a mind blown sex she never ever felt before even when she did it with her young and good looking boyfriend. But it happened, when her walls clenched his member tightly as his balls tightened, and their juices mixed as one inside of her.

His side of a story started when he came home from a seminar out of town, to find Tiffany fell asleep on his parent house living room couch only with a grey tank top and a black short shorts. As if her thighs and butt cheeks hasn't tickled his needs ever since he accidentally got a glimpse of it before, he then found out that she didn't wear any bra inside he could even make an outline of the shape of her nipples pressed on the front side of her tank top. He understands that it has been a hot summer that's why he should expect people wearing minimum clothes walking around but having it presented in front of his eyes in a very vulnerable state like what he saw that night, plus the fact that he hadn't touched or being intimately touched by any woman since his long and tiring divorce, he tried his very best not jump on the young girl and have her right there at that night. And in the end, he had to trust his hand to have his own release, the most powerful release he ever had since he wasn't sure when.

And after that night, all he could think of whenever she happened to passed by would be having her doing any kinds of physical intimacy with him, including to be under him, begging him to fuck her deep and hard. He tried to stop the thoughts though, he even tried to start dating with some of his suitors after he realized that it's not going to be a good thing for him or her if he kept thinking of banging her in many kind of positions at anywhere possible, he even let himself jumped to second and third base a lot faster than he usually did with some of his suitors in the past in hope, once he had sex with one of the ladies, he won't have a thoughts of fucking Tiffany senselessly. But somehow, he failed. Even when he kissed his date, when he made out with his date, the image of Tiffany kept haunting his mind. He imagined it was her who moaned his name. He imagined it was her who writhed under his touch. He imagined it was her who's asking him to fuck her hard and good. But it wasn't her, so he could never pass another stage, he couldn't even continue the date with the ladies anymore because he'll kept thinking about Tiffany. The young 21 years old Tiffany. But he had to keep trying if he didn't want to get himself in a big trouble, fucking someone who is far from his age. But how would he do that when dating other girls couldn't make him forget about her?

He sighed. It was another failed date for him. At first it was okay, he kissed with his date, he made out with his date, he even got a taste of his date breasts, until she went down on him about to give him a blowjob when the image of Tiffany doing the deed for him made pushed his date away and telling her to stop. She surely pissed and end up telling him to go fuck himself and that she didn't want to see him again because its not the first time he rejected her.

With all honesty, if that girl wanted to do it with him while he'll moaned other girl name and she's fine with it, it would be fine with him too, but would she be okay with that? He doubted it, so he decided to go home with his unfinished aching so he could finished himself of or just went straight to bed. He thought when he reached home everyone would already asleep, until he saw Tiffany still doing some of her paper works in the family room wearing her short shorts and tank top, _the damned short shorts and tank top_ , he mentally groaned.

"You're here?" he asked her, trying hard to avoid staring at another part of her except her eyes.

"Yes Mr. Kim, your mother told me to stay because i was alone at home" Tiffany said politely "Is it okay with you?"

"Yeah sure, its better if you stay here than being alone at your house" he said coolly as he took a seat on the other end of the couch, the same couch where Tiffany is sitting on then mentally cursed himself because he could catch Tiffany's sweet scent which automatically made his over the edge condition after a failed make out wandered to whether her other parts of her body would smell as sweet as the scent he's currently sniffing, he grunt when he felt his member tightening inside his jeans but hides it with a cough then asked her whether she needs his help to work on her paperwork.

"No thank you Mr. Kim, I'm already half done it.." she answered politely before she asked "So how's your date? I don't mind to pry your personal matters Mr. Kim, it's just your mother talked about your date earlier, she was worried that you won't be able to move on after your.. I'm sorry if I said too much"

He find it cute the way she tried to show her concerns about his private life, probably because she felt close with his mom that she automatically have an obligation to care about him too, so to appreciates her concern, he answered her simply with "It went well at first, but then it end badly.." as he remembered that he could possibly got laid tonight if only the image of Tiffany engulfing her lips around his cock instead of his date tonight didn't come to haunt his consciousness. _Shit!_ He mentally cursed when he felt another twitched came from his now definitely back to life member.

"How come? What happened?" she faced him completely sitting cross legged looked both curious and concerned but at the same time either she's aware or not showing her smooth thighs as if his mind isn't clouded with lust enough.

He gulped "I.. I don't know Tiff, maybe I'm just not good enough?" he shrugged, taking a deep inhale then exhaled slowly.

"What? How come? They definitely didn't know you well to think of you that way" she blurted

It made him chuckled somehow finding her words ironic if only she knows what kind of thoughts he's having about her, which makes him having what he's having right now, a very hard on "You have no idea what I'm thinking Tiff, if you know, you might going to change your mind about me" he started to fidget around, busy trying to hold himself down.

"What? What are you thinking?" she asked him curiously, moving a bit towards him making her breasts jiggles as he mentally cursed, and that's when he knows he couldn't stand it anymore. He need some release and he needs it as soon as possible.

"Nothing, you should get some rest Tiff, it's already late, I'm going to go upstairs to get mine okay" as he hastily walked upstairs not even waiting for her reactions. But instead of going to his bedroom, he went to the bathroom first, which is across his bedroom because something got to go, something needs to go, in fact he's afraid that he wouldn't be able to sleep if he's that hard. So he get inside the bathroom, locked it then turned on the water tap just to camouflage the sounds he might make once he touched yourself, opening his jeans, taking out his already standing proudly member from it covers and start stroking slowly "Ugh.." he gasped.

First stroke made him sighed in relieve, second stroke made him feel the chills all over his body, the kind of chills that made all of his senses awake, third stroke made his balls twitched, fourth and fifth gave him a signals to stroke faster, so he did.

"Ugh.. Tiffany.. Mmhm.." he moaned between his strokes. He imagined her standing naked in front of him, teasing him with the way she touched her own breasts.

In his mind she smirked between her moans calling his name while pinching and twisting her own tips.

In his mind she huskily whispered at him that she wanted him to lick her mound good "I'll lick it for you baby, I'm going to suck it really hard you're going to beg me to stop"

In his imagination she smirked, telling him that she won't because she wanted him to treat her like his very own slut especially at one place where she slowly put her palm flatly on.

He imagined her moaned when she slowly stroked her core with her own palm and fingers, then he imagined her showing him her wet palm and fingers telling him that that is how wet he made her become.

"Ugh.. Baby don't tease me, I want to get inside you so bad, I'm going to pound your young pussy so hard I won't stop until I soaked it with my cum, ngh.." he grunted by thinking of how tight her young pussy can be.

When he imagined her putting in one of her fingers inside her wet core he grunt even more, imagining her facial expression, imagining how she enjoyed playing with herself, her eyes closed, her moaned sounds so sexy telling him about how good it feels to have her fingers in her and how she wanted to have him inside her instead.

"Oh fuck" the thought of getting inside of her made his balls tightened, imagining how she begged him to fuck her deep and hard made him stroked himself even more faster than before to the point that he could feel that he's going to come real soon.

"Baby you're going to make me cum.." which in his mind, she told him that she's about to come too, and she wanted him to come together with her and then she wants him to cum deep inside her "Ugh i'm going to cum in you, i'm so going to cum in you, here i come baby, here i..Hengh!"

And with the last image of her reaching her own orgasm, he shot his cum while grunting deeply and moaning her name loudly "Fuck! Tiffany!" as he made a mess not only on his palm, but also his top and the bathroom tiles where he's standing on "Hah.. Tiffany Hwang you make me crazy.."

He came hard it drained his energy to the point that his knees went week, so he decided to take a rest and sit on the toilet seat, to catch his breath for a moment, not even bothering to put his pants properly on.

Little that he knows, right outside of the bathroom door, someone just had an orgasm after playing with herself, even her fingers still in between her legs and her left fingers still pinching and twisting her breasts to prolonged her orgasmic feels. The girl he's been imagining just masturbate right outside the bathroom after she overheard what he did inside the bathroom, calling her name while he reached his own release.


	103. The Widow II

I feel embarrassed There's always feels like there's a distinctive sexual tension going on between her, Tiffany Hwang, a 21 years highschool teacher, towards Erik Kim, her own boss at school. She finds him attractive, although he doesn't seem to have some criteria she'd like from a guy which is, for example very tall and has a buffed athletic body which he clearly didn't have it with him. He's not that short though, he's just not as tall as she wanted her man to be and not that he's not athletic, he just doesn't seem to have much buffed muscles. Not to mention that he's way too old for her, he might be able to pass well as her father's younger brother realizing how relatively close his age with her younger uncle's. But he's attractive for her, especially because he has a decent length but very thick dick she find it hard to forget ever since she looked at it for the first time, and had this urge ever since to feel it on her, and in her someday, even more than she wanted her current boyfriend's dick.

When she first met him, she was introduced to him at the neighborhood annual party, by , his mother who happened to know and became close to her family especially her since the Hwang's moved into the neighborhood few years back. even treated her like her own granddaughter. And at that annual party she finds out that the reason why they just met now was because he spent most of his life at Japan for school, work and eventually married to a Japanese woman, but now, he's a widower with no kids.

When that day passed away she never knew she'd end up in a kind of situation, where she'd have his member buried deep inside her and she'd moaned his name asking him to do her harder or faster, or both. He too, she's sure, never thought that after that day at the party, there'll come a day or a night to be exact that he would suck her young brown perky nipples, or having his face in between her legs, lapping her core senselessly, moreover to have his member thrusting hard inside and outside of her tight wet cunt. She would never thought that after that day at the party, she'd have an affair with a man much older than she is, and experienced a mind blown sex she never ever felt before even when she did it with her same aged and good looking boyfriend. But it happened, when her walls clenched his member tightly, his balls tightened, and their juices mixed as one inside of her.

Her side of story started when she was spending her weekends staying at the Kim's since her older sister whom she lives with after their parents moved back to US, went for a vacation with her group of friends, but she couldn't go along with them because school was having exams week and she was needed to supervise it. That morning she was helping to prepare the Sunday morning breakfast until she asked her to wake him, as she called him by his Korean name Taeng which she insisted her to call him that too, up. There's something funny regarding to his name, at first, when Tiffany knows the school she's been working at going to have a new principal who used to take in charge of some prestigious private schools abroad, she honestly thought its going to be a foreigner, Korean American at least, since she only knew him by the name Erik Kim, although she's not sure why would someone with such background would take over a neighborhood local highschool like where he's going to be stationed. So she didn't really expect it when it turns out that Erik Kim and Kim Taeng, , her neighbor's son, was the same person.

That morning, doing what asked her to do, she went to his room and knocked the closed door for a few time calling him to wake up and have breakfast downstairs. Not getting any responds, she reluctantly twisted the doorknob only to find it unlocked. She was contemplating whether to get inside to wake him up or just go back downstairs and told that she had tried but he's still fast asleep. Then a groan stopped her from thinking. There's a groan coming from inside his room and it sounded like him. Worrying that maybe he's in pain she quickly walked in just to find a sight she never thought she'd ever seen performed by someone else not her boyfriend, moreover someone as old as he is.

There, on the bed laid , her neighbor slash boss, with his boxers only, having something called morning wood. She saw how the bulge on his crotch made it looked like there's a massive tent down there. She thought she saw it twitched when he groaned again. She saw his eyes still closed, she wondered whether he's still asleep or not when she saw him rolled his hips before thrusting forward. He groaned again as she heard him mumbled some incoherent words. He rolled his hips again before his right palm that was rested on his surprisingly lean but hard abs started to move downward. She saw his palm brushed pass his, she's sure, is his member. She saw him putting his palm on it and rubbed it from, she guessed, the base of his member to its tip. She saw him reacted to it, how his hip jerked a bit when he slightly squeezed it, how his eyes shuts tightly, how he hoarsely grunt, and how she started to wonder how 'he' looked like.

Be careful what you wished for, oh how she understands what was that words meant now, because not long after she wondered about it, he slowly revealed it.

She unconsciously moaned when she saw it. She unconsciously bit her lips looking at his thickness, she gasped looking at his length. She unconsciously clamped her thighs together wondering how good it must felt if she grazed her now damp pussy on it. Her left palm suddenly cupped her left breast as she heard him moaned from how he circled his thumb on his tips with one hand. Her right palm went straight to her now dripping wet center when she heard him grunt as he massaged his balls with his other hand. Her hands started to move following his hand movement on his shaft. She felt like she's the one who touched and controlled his hand movement by doing it. She rotated her fingers, rubbing her starting to get hard nipple when she saw him circling his tip again. She rubbed her palm up and down when she saw him pumped his shaft, she put pressure on her nub with her palm when she saw him massaging his balls. She moaned when he grunted. She responded when he cursed. And she came when she saw him shooting out his white thick cum that flies out before it landed on his pubic bone, messily smeared his hand. There's even some of his cum landed on his abs under his navel. She saw him breathing heavily with his hand still on his now limp member. But then she froze on where she's standing, not because he woke up and find her watching him masturbate, not because caught her watching her son masturbate, but she froze on spot, because he moaned her name. She thought she heard him wrong until she heard him moaned her name once again before he finally back to sleep.

She was so frustrated ever since that day, frustrated because having sex with her current boyfriend couldn't amazed her anymore, and she's frustrated to wait for him to make a move on her. Frustrated to pretend that she's clueless, while the truth is she's aware that she becomes his object of sexual imaginations, but left with curiosity on how good it would feel to really have him in her. She's so frustrated on how they should hold onto morality while they both know, he didn't know that she knows but she do, that both of them want to fuck each other deep and hard and damned it, she wants it more now after she heard him moaned her name again through the bathroom door.

She wants him and she knows he wants her too. So tonight, she'll do the both of them some favor. She'll make sure that tonight, she'll have his dick in her and he'll have her walls clamped him fucking tightly. But first what she need to do is to wait for him in his bedroom, yes tonight the both of them will blow each other mind on his bed, in his bedroom, where he currently lives under the same roof with his mother. She's sorry for but it's her son's fault for making her this hot and bothered.

Her heart thumped loudly when she heard the bathroom door being opened and then closed. Her heart thumped even more loudly when she heard his footsteps approaching his bedroom, where she's, standing in the middle of the room, determined to get fucked tonight.

He startled when he saw her "T..Tiffany? What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" he asked her carefully, she bet he wonder whether she heard what he just did inside the bathroom moaning her name, hell yes she does! He looked so busy with his own mind until a soft thud sounds take his focus back on her. She saw how surprised he get, as his eyes landed right on her bare breasts with her hard brown tips looking so deliciously inviting him to feasted it already.

" .." she could hear her voice trembled, both from nervousness, and excitement. She then walked slowly towards him, reaching the front side of his shirt, clutching it tight then rest her forehead on his broad shoulder purposely let the tip of her breasts lightly brushed his chest. She could feel him stiffened, she's sure that he knows something about to happen tonight, and she know that he's standing in between morality and his personal desire. She knows he wanted to do the right thing, he's determined to do the right thing, but she know that there's only one right thing she wanted him to do, and she's going to make sure he understands what she want him to do when she kiss his neck then seductively whispered "Fuck me.."

She know he hold his breath for awhile when he felt the kiss and he heard what she just whispered "Are you sure?" he asked her.

She nodded her head, still resting it on his shoulder suddenly feeling shy, but then she looked at him with full determination. Hoping that he could get the idea of how sure she is, she kissed the corner of his mouth, before saying a faint "Yes" hoping that it's enough for him to let himself surrender completely to what they both wanted.

He turned around walking away from her to lock the door. She's now standing a few feet away from him, and when he turned around, his eyes went straight to her round shaped breasts from where he's standing. He then walk to where she is and stand right in front of her. "You have no idea of what you did to me" he whispered softly as he placed his hands on each of her sides. She looked at him and she quickly drowned to the depths of his beautiful onyx orbs which she never noticed before. She felt hypnotized she didn't realize when he moved his face closer to hers then land his lips on her to start kissing her.

She's surprised and for a moment she seems not to know what she was supposed to do when he landed his lips on her until his lips started to move slowly. After a few kiss initiated by him, finally she kissed back. It started with innocent kisses, nothing but lips smacking, a little nibbling each other lips until she felt his tongue licking her lower lips ever so slowly it made her softly moaned, and the next thing she know, she could feel his tongue teasing hers and she got into a light tongue fight with him, until he sucked hers and it makes her moaned harder.

"You like it?" he asked softly as she answered him with a kiss, tugging his lower lip to show him how she likes it, even without words. And it made him groaned then sneaks his arms around her waist to pull her closer. His palms on her bear body made her shivered as she automatically put her arms around his neck and shoulders. Both of them kept kissing but with a lot more passion now. A lot more desire that in the end creating of course, a lot more of satisfying moan, especially when he started to trailed wet kisses from the shell of her ears, down to her neck, to where her collarbones are. And from how she moaned, he should already know that her weakness points lay near her ears, exactly around the area under her jaw, the base of her neck and her collarbones, because that's where her moans would sounds a lot more huskier. Basically because when he kissed those points, she can feel her nipple hardened and her core starting to get wetter.

He supposed to be able to see that her eyes were already clouded with lust when suddenly he told her to sit on the edge of his bed while he stripped his shirts and pants off, showing his surprisingly toned body although not buffed with big muscles, especially after considering his age. She definitely shouldn't judge him by his age, and she should never did that once she stared at his visible clothed bulge on where his member is. Unconsciously she had a full fist of the bed sheets gripped tightly in her palm just by the sight of it.

If she were already hot and bothered before, the fact that she got him aroused made her craved more on what he'd do next to her, which is kneeling in between her wide opened legs, facing her perfectly round breasts. He put both of her hand on his shoulders again then started to slowly caress her side and the area under her breasts while passionately kissed her lips, purposely avoiding himself from touching her nipples.

Only when he started to trail his wet kisses down to her neck once again that he started to slowly rubbed each of her nipples with his thumbs, and earned him a tight hold around his neck by none other than her arms.

But her tight hold went weak for a bit when he moved his thumb in a circle motion, flicking her, pinching and twisting it slowly with his fingers. But only when he engulfed one of her nipples inside his warm mouth, licking it, flicking it, nibbling it and sucking it, she went crazy "Ngh!" she moaned, she arched her back in reflex, she throw her head back, she shut her eyes tightly "Ah.." holding his head steadily on her breast, "Mmh.." pushing herself more and wanting him more to the point that she couldn't hold herself anymore and said "Ngh.. More.. Mmh! That feels so good.."

"It is?" he teasingly asked her while nipping her neck and starting to move his hands on her smooth thighs, sliding his fingers around her inner thighs until it reached the end of it just to tease her "You want to feel more good?" he asked her as he nibbled her ears, she responded through her moans "Then you have to take off your shorts" he whispered "May I?" with his right hand already in front of it clasps.

She nodded slowly when her eyes landed on what's hidden in his crotch, it seems like the tent has grown bigger and out of curiosity, she reached it with her palm and she got a very low and sexy grunt from the man who was busy tugging her shorts off.

She looked at him with her palm still on his growing hard member, slowly stroking it and gently squeezed it and he groaned because of it. She bit her lower lips and smirked, liking his reaction much. It felt big in her palm and she wanted to know how good it's going to make her feel "This going to make me good right?" she playfully asked.

He lightly chuckled and said "Baby, you wouldn't know how good its going to make you feel if you keep doing that". She quickly let go as he glide his palms from her waist, over her butt cheeks, squeezing it a bit before tugging both of her shorts and already damped panty off at once, making her half laid on her back in the process but her elbows holding herself up to watch what he'd do next. And what he did next makes her felt something tugged under her belly. She watched him takes her damped panty, sniffed it deeply and hoarsely grunted before he licked the area that covered her wet core earlier. He puts it on his crotch, rubbing it to his clothed shaft while mumbled "Ugh.. You really made me crazy.. You really made this old man crazy baby.." with his eyes closed. And when he opens it, he scanned her body until his eyes are fixated to where her wet dripping core is.

Somehow the way he rubbed himself and the way he looked at her made her feel so turned on she couldn't wait anymore, she whispered " .." as she put her palm next to her core as if she was begged him to do something about it. And the next thing he did is to tell her to lay down and relax.

She did, she lay down, trying to relax when she felt him placing his warm palms behind each of the back of her knees. He then pushed her left leg upward until her knees slightly could touch her nipples. He pushed her right leg wider to her right side, making her legs spreads widely in L form, letting her to be widely exposed to welcome him, to welcome his tongue, but that's later, after he teased her with feathery wet kisses all over her inner thighs. There's a trail of saliva as the visible evidence of his licking spree from the back of each of her knees to the end of each side of her inner thighs. He supposedly to be able to see how he got her wetter after he performed such teases and she could also see that his member is already hard and impatient down there since she could see it peeked from his boxers waistband. So without a further ado, he lay his tongue flat on her core with the tip of his tongue rested on the below part of her opening, while his front teeth lightly grazed her very much turn on nub and his nose on her trimmed pubic hairs sensually nuzzling it.

"Mmmh.." she moaned when she felt the tip of his tongue started to moved slowly, teasing her from her opening to her clit. He did it all over again with much slower pace for several times, to a more faster pace as he teased her nub, licking and sucking it all over again, until he focused on teasing her opening by licking it and wiggling his tongue all over its length. He could feel her whimpered and she wanted to tell him that she wants more through how she started to grind her hips so she could reach more of his tongue. When he avoided her grind she desperately said " .. Please.. Mmmh.. ", between her moans.

"Please what babe?" he asked her while tracing her opening with his middle finger, and at the same time, teasing her nub in a slow circular motion with his thumb, before slurping and sucking it hard.

She can't take his teasing anymore she end up telling him straight "Please stop teasing me" though breathlessly while pushing his head more onto her pussy.

But he purposely stopped and that made her groaned in annoyance. "Am I teasing you much?" he asked her, she was about to shouts at him when he poked the tip of his finger on her opening "Would you like me to do something more?"

"Yes.." she sighed in relieve when she felt that he slowly entered her with his finger "A.. Anything, Ah.. Anything.."

"Anything?" he made sure as he let his middle finger slightly entered in and out of her.

"Mmmh! Any..thing" she answered him breathlessly when suddenly he took out his finger completely to replaced it with something bigger than his finger. It started to poke her opening and sometime it flicked her hardened clit, and only when she looked down she realized what it is. She saw him smiled as he holds it right on the base of his thick dick before moving it to tease her clit and wet slit more before getting himself ready to get it inside her.

He saw her mouth agape as he poked his tip extra slowly to enter her then hissed whenever he got in slowly inch by inch. She flinched when she felt him stopped for a bit, she's glad that he didn't forced himself in her in one go, because she definitely need time to get used to his thickness. He dragged himself out for a bit to get in again slowly, getting more deeper inside with each of his slow thrust. He watched her reactions and stopped whenever she flinched. He then peppered her with wet kisses and teased her nipples, until finally he's fully inside. "Ughff.. This is better than I ever imagined" he whispered as he rested himself on top of her, resting his elbows on each side of her head, so he won't crush her with his weight.

The both of them stayed still for awhile, making sure that the both of them especially her, get used to his member. "Baby you felt so good.." he whispered as he nipped, licked, nibbled and sucked her neck and throat, while she's enjoying how full it feels to have him inside her. He then peppered her shoulders, collarbones, and neck with kisses until he looked at her eyes and she looked back at him while breathing heavily.

She cupped his face with her hand and kissed his lips tenderly and surprisingly sparked a warm sensation spreading inside them, but it's nothing sensual. Its more to, sweet intimacy. Then she smirked and seductively whispered "Please make me feel good.."

And with that, he started to move slowly, enjoying the fell of being inside her and seems to wanting her to enjoy having him sliding in and out of her slick fold as well, which she does.

"Ah.." she moaned next to his ear "Mmh.." she moaned again, it feels so good it tickles her inside in a very good way, a hard to describe good tickles it makes her wanted him to move faster, so she whispered it to him "Faster.." which came out seductively from her husky voice. And that's enough to make him forget the enjoying part and started to pursue the excitement for both of them "Faster, mmhm.. I'm gonna.. Ugh!"

He moved faster, kept thrusting faster even when she's gasping under him and eventually came with a long throaty moaned but he quickly silenced her with his lips, preventing her to wake anyone in his house because of how loud she turned out to be when she reached her climax.

Still inside her and hasn't come yet, he looked at her flushed after climaxing face before he kissed her passionately with a lot of urgency while starting to move in her again slowly. "Mmh.." she moaned. He knows that she's still sensitive and he knows she's a bit tired after having her first orgasm, but she also understand that he need to make himself came too.

He kneeled down in between her legs, thrusting inside and out in a steady pace as she gasped from each long thrust he made. Then he entered her in and out again in a shorter thrust but in a bit faster speed.

He looked at her jiggling breasts before telling her to play with it. "Pinch it for me" he said in between his thrust and she did. "Yeah, that's it" looking more aroused whenever she pinched her nipples and listened to her moaned because of it. "Give it to me, squeeze both of it and give it to me" he said and she did what he told her as he lowered himself down to slurped, licked, suck it sloppily and lightly bit her nipples. He groaned when he felt her playfully clenched her walls around his member it makes his balls tightened even more. "Fuck you're gonna make me cum hard" he said hoarsely to her.

She giggled before she challenged him. "So what are you waiting for?" while playfully clenched him again.

He started to focus more on his thrust soon after. His cock responded to each of her moans as she could feel his member swelled deep inside her. He kept pounding her hard, she could feel his member pulsating inside her as he continued to pound her a little bit rougher which makes her feels even more aroused than before. She liked it when he's going slow and careful but she surely loves it when he's going rough on her like this, because she feels like she's being touched everywhere she needed to be touched. Slowly but sure she started to feel her orgasm rising. She's almost reaching its peak whenever her throbbing muscles twitched and tightened whenever he bucked his hips harder inside her.

She could feel it really close. "Oh my g.. Ngh! .. Ungh!" she tried to speak but she couldn't finished it when suddenly her walls clenched and quivered, squeezing his member tightly, as drips of her juices covered all over him.

Feeling how she came and how she squeezed his cock hard, he kept moving to make her orgasm last longer and to make him came faster. He hugged her as tight as she did and moaned next to her ear when he felt himself nearing the edge.

Until, "Fuck I can't hold it anymore, I'm gonna.. Agh.." he howled a long and loud grunt as his load erupted from deep within his balls with each of his short fast thrust, into her. She's still trying to get herself down from her hard orgasm, but she end up having another jolts of short climaxes whenever he thrust her in fast speed. Finally, after awhile, he stopped moving after he felt that he already shot the last drop of his cum into her.

They both panted. They both covered on their own mixed saliva's, sweats and juices. Feeling extremely satisfied and extremely tired, they both end up falling asleep in each other's arms once they both could breathe regularly, not even bother to clean themselves first. Tonight, they both realized something. For her, it's not bad to fuck much older guy, especially if it's him, Erik Kim Taeng. And for him, the real deal will always feel better than what the imaginations shows him.


	104. The Widow III

The morning after they had sex, when he woke up Tiffany was nowhere to be seen. He was a bit disappointed because he kind of hoped to see her face closely for a bit more, until either both of them turned around and walked away realizing how absurd what they had just did the other night. But then he thought it was for the best too, to avoid the awkwardness at least, moreover because they're working together. Realizing that, he took a deep breath and runs his palm down his face. Now how is he going to stop himself from wanting to fuck her again whenever she walked passed by him at school or at home? But then would she ever want it to happen again? She might look eager the other night, but it was before they did it, maybe it was just out of her curiosity, maybe girls have that phase to, wanting to get involved with much older person, he had that too, long time ago when he was just a hormonal teenagers. The thought made him chuckled, then tiredly sighed.

He's 27, and he's older, what would he expect? Should he consider this as one night stand? He chuckled again, he's clearly too old for having one night stands, that's why he rather go on dates rather than go to some place like what his friends recommended him to do, to hook up with girls, had a good sex then decides on what to do about them later on, something like friends with benefits like that? Besides, it's not like he or her wanted to have something going on between them after this right? _Its just sex_ , he said to himself, _a good one_ , he continued. And again, how the heck he'd stop thinking about having himself in her now that he knows how good it feels?

After that night, things went just like the usual for both of them, he didn't do anything or say anything about that night so does she, and they live their life like nothing happened. They work like usual, although they tried to avoid being just alone in a room. They interact with each other like usual, a formal way kind of usual. They live their personal life like the usual. After that night he went to several date set by his friends again and she too enjoyed her dates with her official boyfriend doing what people in relationship does, including yes, whenever they were on the mood, sex. But somehow, she doesn't feel fine. Of course she satisfied, he made her cum, the sex was good, he was good, he's everything in the criteria of a man she'd wanted to date. But the spark, it seems like she lost it. The excitement, the giddy feeling from the way her boyfriend looked at her, the way he touched her, its gone, and alas, it seems like she feels it with his boss instead.

She tried to ignore it, to shrugs it off, thinking that it might just a caught in a moment spark, nothing serious, so she should just forget it. Until she realized she's been thinking about that night and him way too much, staring at him imagining thing he'd do to her way too often, being nervous and shy under his gaze way too easy lately, it made her feels weird.

He didn't do anything to make her this way that's why he didn't blame him, but just because of that night, only that one night, and she became like this, it confused her. She knows that she's not supposed to feel whatever the feelings she's having now, especially because she has no reason for it.

She got good boyfriend who can satisfy her well, so if her and her boss was only about sex, she should just get over with it right? But no, its getting more confusing for her because sometime, when she and her boyfriend were on it, there's several times when she imagined her boyfriend was her boss, and when that happened, it could be guaranteed that she'd cum hard and loud, it even surprised her boyfriend. That's when she realized how bad her problem is, especially when she started to have dreams about him, doing her, then woke up feeling either really aroused, or almost satisfied.

Almost, is worst than not having any release at all, so does getting teased, even if its accidental, and a crowded Monday morning, got to be a big test day for her.

It started with her waking up with another dream about getting 'intimate' with her boss. In her dream, he was gently fondling her breasts, wet kissing her cleavage, playing with her erect nipples then licking it around and sucked it hard it instantly gave her a familiar sensation of arousals. He was slowly and seductively trailing his wet kisses down south of her body, just about to reach her aching core, when her alarms went off.

Worrying that her boyfriend who promised her to drive her to work would come anytime, she decided not to do anything about her much aroused state, thinking that maybe she could ask for a quickie, _being few minutes late won't hurt right?_ She mentally convinced herself. That was until her boyfriend finally called her back after lot of unanswered call from her telling her that he couldn't pick her up, he just woke up and having a hangover after clubbing, celebrating his friend's birthday last night. She hung up without saying anything, mentally murdering her boyfriend in her mind while trying to reach the subway as fast as she could, to prevent her being more late than she already are.

Then there comes another troll of the day for her when she catch a glimpse of her boss rushing at the subway train station trying to catch the same train as she's heading, and the thoughts of her dream came across her mind. She tried to avoid him but damn the crowded morning, she got pushed around until a hand reached her to help, and it belongs to her boss.

"Tiff, I mean , are you okay?" he asked her politely with his hand still around her forearm.

"Thank you, I'm okay " she answered, trying not to get affected by the fact that standing in front of her boss now, calling him ' ' remind her at that night "By the way sir, I'm sorry for being late, there's an emergency at home earlier" she tried to stop the thoughts only to be reminded that she could have just masturbate if she knows her boyfriend wouldn't come to pick her up.

"Oh? Is everything okay?" he asked her concernedly.

"Yes yes, everything is fine now sir, thank you" she politely bowed

He smiled "It's okay , I think we're both on the same boat, I'm still not at office too you know?" when suddenly more crowd came pushing him from behind he end up got pushed forward towards her and got her trapped between the train doors and him "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry are you okay?" he quickly asked her once they could moved a bit again "I guess we chose to be late at the wrong day" he tried to joke, she smiled although awkwardly.

The push came again but this time he prepared himself by putting both of his palms on the train doors, so he won't crushed her again like minutes ago. But it didn't lessen the awkwardness between them for being so close with each other. She could feel his breath when he said another sorry and smell his manly scent just with a swift inhale. As if it's not enough, the crowd just got more and more crowded, since it's a busy hour of Monday morning, and soon, her decision to turn around to avoid staring at him and smell more of his manly scent that almost got her intoxicated met its flaws because instead of becoming less turned on than she already was, she got more and more aroused whenever, due to the circumstances, he accidentally rubbed the front side of his pants, to the back side of her skirt.

But it seems, its not only her who got the side effect. Once he felt that he just accidentally rubbed himself to her back side, he quickly gulped trying not to make any sounds that could make her noticed on how if affected him, his member to be exact, he however still tried to apologize for the inconvenience although she didn't know how to properly react for both of the situation and the apologize, a nod was what she could only gave him.

Their 20 minutes ride seems to be like the ultimate torture for the both of them. The constant rubbing built something inside them that made their breath started to get heavy. She closed her eyes, she bit her lower lip, she clenched her right palm into a fist resting it below his flat right palm on the train door, supposedly to prevent herself to be crushed onto the door, but end up giving a pressure back to his member when it accidentally rubbed her again. It was predictable that after their 20 minutes rides had ended, the both of them are in a situation where their mind got heavily clouded with lust, and the 10 minute walk from the station to the school were spent for them to throw glances, as if their sending signals for something, especially with the way she sway her hips while walking in front of him, and how she looked at him before she walked into her personal office room.

The temperature rise, the baits being thrown, now it depends on who will give up first and come to take the prize.

All teachers are on duty. All students are inside their own respective classes. The hallways are empty not even the janitor were seen to cleaned it. The principal sits on his chair, contemplating. The counseling teacher idly stands in front of her desk, waiting, and suddenly there's a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said as she pretended to be busy with her papers and all until she froze once she heard his voice.

"Are you busy?" he watched her who's standing back facing him and his eyes landed on her rear, there's something about her butt that can't make him stop thinking about it, _damn her butts_ , he cursed mentally.

She gulped then slowly turned around to face him who's closing the door behind him "Not really sir, what can I help you ?" and suddenly felt nervous when she heard a 'click' sound when he closed it.

He stands there with both of his hands in his trousers pockets staring deeply into her. Slowly he walked towards her and when he's just a step in front of her, he slowly almost breathlessly whispered "Turn around please"

She stared back at him when he walked towards her, and only when he was standing just a step in front of her she realized he's rubbing himself from inside his trousers pockets, it suddenly stirs a sparks in her and went straight to her already drenched core, thanks for the 20 minutes torture ride earlier. And when he asked her to turn around, she couldn't help but to feel nervous, excited and horny, so she did as he says.

He put his hands on her waist, closing the gap between their bodies by resting his front to her back. They both closed their eyes feeling the re-building heat between them, the heat that they've been missing since the night they spent together. He inhaled the sweet smells of her hair then inhaled the sweet smells of her skin while gently caressing and massaging her waist. And when she nudged him and rolled her hips, successfully rubbing her backside to his member, he knows that she too, as eager as he is, so he started to slowly rub his member on her backside again.

No words being said when they teased each other with each push and rubs. When he slowly lift up her skirt, she helped him, when he slowly pulled down her pantyhose, she helped him, when he pulled out his already hard member and slides it along her wet clothed slits, she moaned. He nibbled her ears as she moved herself back and forth meeting his rubs. He nipped, lick and gently suck her neck as she hold the edge of her desk hard. He slowly pulled her face to meet him to hungrily kiss each other. They kept kissing as she turned around to face him, she pulled by his shirts collar to make him closer and put her other arm on his head to kiss him harder. He slowly cupped her drenched clothed core and start stroking it, and used his other hand to put hers who once clutching his collar to his hard member and urged her to stroked him too.

They stopped kissing and intensely look at each other eyes still with their hands on each others member. He could see it in her eyes as much as she could see it in her eyes that they both wanted the same thing, they both wanted each other. With their eyes still locked at each other, he moved his fingers to set aside her panty and touch her drenched slit ever so slowly. She gasped as soon she felt his feathery touch, her breath ragged as she hid her face on the crook of his neck. She automatically encircled her arms on his shoulders tightly and gave out a muffled throaty moan when she felt his thumb started to tease her clit. And when he pushed his middle finger through her opening she let out a husky "Oh my god" which instantly sent a shiver down his spine, and in the end, forcing his member to get more harder than before.

He lift her right leg, putting it on his waist before slowly pushed and pulled his finger in and out of her again while she responds him by moving her hips back and forth to meet each of his finger thrust. She was so close, so close to flushed his finger with plenty of her hot juice.

Then the bell rings.

And as if they were possessed earlier, the bell ring wakes them up.

They reluctantly let go of each other, she moaned and scrunched her face when he pull his finger out. She opened her eyes to find him staring at her intensely. She looked at his lips and pulled him to kiss him passionately. They let go when they started to hear people walking around the hallways, its lunch break time.

It was a long torturing day for both of them. But probably an official start of an unusual affair. And if anyone asking, they thanked their own hands to take their desperation off that day, but no thanks to the not supportive circumstances.


	105. The Widow IV

She was wearing her underwear when her boyfriend eyes traveled around her body, following each and her every movement. They just had sex, obviously, with him still laid on his bed naked and she's wearing her once scattered clothes back, when suddenly her boyfriend asked "When will you let me do you raw babe?"

She was in the middle of wearing her skirt back when he came up with the question "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean" he crawled closer to hug her from behind, nuzzling her neck and shoulder, rubbing her side sensually "I really want to do you raw, I bet its going to double up the feeling" as he cupped his palm on her clothed pussy.

"No babe, safe sex, remember?" she pried herself from him hand and went to find her blouse and wearing it back "Besides, it's already good as it is, why would you wanted to do it raw? What if you got me pregnant? You want to marry me?" he suddenly froze when she mentioned about the possibility of getting pregnant if they did sex with no condoms and went pale instantly when she mentioned about marriage. _Of course, as expected_ , she mentally scoffed looking how the man she called boyfriend for years reacted whenever she mentioned about the M word.

He's really is her type, that's one thing she would never deny. He's everything she dreamed of from a man she'd wanted to get married with someday. He's sweet, he treated her well and of course the sex is good. Although he got his fooling around time she knows that he'll never betrayed her, that he loves her that much, that's why they lasted this long. She didn't mind though, to just being like this, being in a relationship with no exact further plan. At first she's not, maybe she's too naïve and young that time that she kept dreaming of marrying him and determined to marry him and only him as soon as possible. But that was until she realized that he was never a man with that kind of commitment. Of course he's happy to be in a relationship with her, to call her his, but to make her officially his, under marriage label, he's too scared for that. It was devastating for her at first, but then she didn't really mind it, thinking that they're still too young for such serious commitment anyway. What matters is, he's loyal to her and she's stay in the relationship with him. And that's when her mind wandered to her boss.

Erik Kim Taeng, whom they accidentally met earlier tonight when she and her boyfriend went out for having a dinner date, where he too, had a dinner date with someone she didn't mind to remember the name. Her mind wandered whether he end up having sex with that girl like what she did with her boyfriend just a few minutes ago? Her mind wandered whether he do that girl the way he did it with her? Her mind wandered whether he made that girl came as hard as he made her? And she realized that she let her do her raw almost twice on their two encounters, it suddenly gave her a shiver knowing how good it felt feeling him sliding inside her, raw.

"Why don't you stay here tonight babe? Its weekend anyway" her boyfriend's word took her mind off of her neighbor slash boss "Your sister didn't go anywhere right?"

"No, but she told me that she's going out with her friend so my house is currently empty, and that means, I need you to take me home right now" she said as she put back her stocking on, when suddenly her still very much naked boyfriend stands in between her leg looking at her, seductively smiled.

"So you mean we got all night at your house until your sister came back?"

She smiled, encircling her arms on her boyfriend neck, then said "Wipe that smirk off, you already got your share of the day, so what I'm going to do is to go back to my house, taking a warm bath and sleeps peacefully" with a deadpanned expression.

"Do you need me to help you to scrub your back?" he tried again

She amusingly giggled "No, but nice try, now move your butt I don't want to get home too late"

"At least I tried" her boyfriend sighed disappointedly.

As she was saying, no funny business happened when he took her home. She only got a small peck and that's all before she jumped off of his car and walked to her house and do what she's been planning to do. But instead of taking a long warm bath, she decided to take a quick shower instead, at least enough to wiped off the traces of what she just had with her boyfriend. She finished it quickly, changed into a pair of a comfortable shorts and loose t-shirts not minding to wear any bra since she'll just going to get some sleep after this, but not after having some snacks, because she suddenly felt hungry again.

She was rummaging through the fridge looking for something decent to eat or cooked only to find nothing as she grumbled to her currently not present older sister about that it's supposed to be her sister's turn to do the grocery shops but obviously, she didn't do it at all. Closing her fridge with just a bottle of water in hand, she got startled when there's a knock from the house backdoor. She looked through the window to find her boss standing outside with something that looks like sets of Tupperware in his hands.

"Evening , I hope I didn't disturb you?" he greeted her politely

"No, no of course not" she said feeling a bit dazed that he came to her house at 10.20 in the evening with sets of Tupperware, she forgot to let him in.

"Em, would you mind if I get inside , this kind of heavy" he said as he showed her what he's carrying.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry, yes yes sure, come in , I'm sorry, I was.. I.." she couldn't find a good reason to explained why did she go in dazed earlier when he smiled at her understandingly.

"It's okay , I understand, you probably didn't expect any guests this late, but as the Her Royal Highness Queen Mother said, I have to deliver this as soon as either you or your sister arrived home" he lightly joked which earned him a fits of giggles from her.

"What's these?" she looked at sets of Tupperware he brought that turns out to be various kinds of food.

"My aunt came today with her friend who happened to grow up together with my mom" he started to explain "I didn't really get how, they end up cooked a lot of various kinds of Korean dish that my aunt and her friend has been craving for after years living abroad. So in order not to make these wasted in vain, she decided to share some with everyone in the neighborhood including you and your sister, I hope you like it" ending it with a smile.

She was amazed on how delicious the dish looked she started to feel her stomach grumbled asking for more than just snack right now with these kinds of various food presented in front of her "Wow, made these by herself?" she asked him and he nod "I know she's a magnificent cook but with all of these? Wow.."

"Of course with the help of my aunt and her friend too, but yeah, my mom has passions in cooking as you can see" he smiled, glad that she looked enthusiastic with the foods he brought "But I understand that you have already had dinner, so I think its okay if you keep it in the fridge then reheat it for a bit before you ate it tomorrow" he said, reminded to the earlier event when he met her with her date on a restaurant that he went with his date.

"Are you kidding me?" she looked at her in shocked "These worth to be eaten now, it'll change the taste if it got kept in the fridge then reheated, I'm definitely going to try some, would you like too?" she asked her.

"No thanks, I already got my share back at home, you eat it then" he smiled "So I guess that's it, I'll just go back home now" he said as he was about to walked to the door.

"How's your date?" her question stops him "Isn't it too early to be at home on date night? No plans ?" she playfully asked him as he smiled again.

"I could say the same to you "

They stared in silent for a moment before she asked "Would you like to accompany me trying these, ?" without breaking their eye contact "I'm currently alone at home, my sister probably back a bit later, she's going out with her friends"

He didn't quickly answered her, but kept staring at her intensely instead, before he said a simple "Sure"

As she was planning before, she tried some of 's dishes accompanied by him while having a rather comfortable conversation about mostly anything. They talked about their family, their friends, their relationships although he didn't say much about his failed marriage but she get the idea that it wasn't an easy separation, and then they talked about their job. About why both of them decided to dedicate themselves in education world, what's their dream about future educations, what they think about their school's potential, and the latest topic about their school went by itself to the memory of the encounter they had in her office room last Monday.

They fell into an awkward silence after the memory of that Monday went crossed both of their minds. He saw her putting the Tupperware into the fridge, and kept following her movement with his eyes from where he's sitting, the dining table next to the kitchen, without saying any words. It's a lie if he said that he didn't saw how shorts her shorts are and at the same time didn't gulped whenever his eyes fell to how smooth her thighs are. It's also a lie if he didn't wonder whether she wore any bra or not inside that loose t-shirts she's wearing. And it's definitely a lie if he didn't get turned on when his mind automatically combined the image of last Monday with what he's looking at now, he could already feel his member stirred inside his jeans.

Then he saw her leaned forward when she's trying to reach something before back to washing the dishes. At this point, his hands already trembled wanting to touch all over her body, so he slowly walked towards her.

She heard the sound of a creaking chair but did nothing but to keep washing the dishes. She could feel him standing just a step away behind her but again she did nothing but to wait. And when he trapped her in between the sink and him, she closed her eyes, anticipating what he would do to her after this, while feeling herself melt in the warmth of his body, and glad that once again, she could make him hard.

He put his palms above hers on the edge of the sink and holds it when she started to move her herself, to make her butt grind on him, squeezing him in the process, as he let her be, deeply inhaling her still fresh from the shower scent. He then started to move himself, rubbing himself to her, meeting her grind in circle, then up and down, successfully making him harder and successfully making her wetter.

She could hear him starting to pant, which is no difference with herself. Her dishes were long forgotten and totally forgotten when she felt his rigid member sliding back and forth of her clothed but already drenched slit. She lets out a throaty moaned "Mmhm.." as she shut her eyes closed. She felt his tongue starts to lick and nibble her ears. She could feel his fingers grazed her abdomen skins, then goes up to fully cage her breasts with both of his palms. She heard him breathlessly sighed once he has it in his hands.

He starts to kneads it and fondles it with his hands as she lets out a soft whimper whenever his fingers goes to flick her hard nipples, pinching it, twisting it and pulling it. Between his solo ministrations, he could feel her starts to feel him up too. She moved her arms backward to put it on his butt cheeks, she helped him to slide onto her more then squeeze it, that makes him let out a soft groan. Her hands than sneakily went upward to touch his member and slowly pumping it with one hand while another one went to gently massage his balls, making him stopped to slides her slits instantly and made him grunted even more.

She then turned around to face him, and it didn't take a long for them to start kissing each other lustfully, with each lip tug and tongue battles. He then pulled down her shorts and let it fall to cupped her warm and drenched core. He straightly rubbing it with his palm, teasing her clit and opening with his fingers, making her squeezed his member in reflex. He then roughly pull up her t-shirts to meet her breasts then start flicking her nipples with his tongue and engulfed it in his mouth to suck it hard. She then pull off her t-shirts completely then trying to open his clothes too, signaling him to also undressed himself which he did by hastily opened up each of his shirts buttons to completely drops it on the floor next to hers. He then pull her closer to roughly kissed her while she tried to unbuckled his pants, letting it fall down and urging him to pull down his boxers too. In a matter of seconds, they were standing there in the kitchen, skin to skins, sharing each other's body warmth, letting his bareness slides her bare slits back and forth once again, until she whispered one word "Couch"

They moved from the kitchen to the living room as she pushed him to sit on it, while she straddled him and once again, letting her wet core, meet his hard member without thrusting it in yet. They kept making out as he kept sliding her wet slits to his member by putting his palms on his butt cheeks then occasionally squeeze it. They groaned, they moaned, they grunted, they sighed, they hissed, they turned on each other so much, until he couldn't hold it anymore he told her "I need to get inside you" in his hoarsely trembled voice that she found sexy.

She smirked and playfully said "I thought you never asked"

"Do you have any condoms?" a question that surprised her for a bit "I mean, in case you don't want me to cum inside, the last time I did I forgot to asked you, I supposed to asked you whether you wanted me to cum in or outside you" she kept staring at him as he kept rambling and finally, she silenced him with a kiss.

"Just fuck me, fuck me good, okay?" as she runs her fingers through his mixed black and white hairs that makes him looks attractive, for her _what has happened to you Tiff?_ She questioned herself, but she ignored it when she felt that he pulled her a little upward then started to tease her engorged clit with the tip of his cock, poke it on her openings, sliding it to get much wetness on it before he slowly pushed her downward causing him to get inside of her inch by inch, feeling her pussy starts to wrap his dick completely and warmly.

He then hugged her tight, closing the gap which already not exist due to their current position, letting him stays inside her for a bit and letting her feel how much he filled her with his member. "Mmhm.." she moaned right next to his ear "It feels so good to have you in me.." he groaned listening to what she said "It feels so fucking good.." as she started to moved herself, circling her waist, thrusting if back and forth, also moving her waist up and down, completely enjoying the feeling of having him inside her, as he watched her in awed, before in one swift move, she already lay on the couch with him on top of her, starting to thrust her in and out.

"You got me addicted.." he whispered to her ear in between his thrust "You got me really addicted I want to fuck you anywhere, anytime" she responded it with a moaned and her hands all wrapped up around his shoulder, then one hand to his head as he starts nipping, licking and sucking her neck "You got no idea how hard it is for me to forget the feel of being inside you I kept having dreams of fucking you" she moaned again, feeling more turned on by listening to his confession "You have no idea how fucking hard you made me last Monday, if only the bells didn't ring, I swear I had fuck you senselessly there at school, on your desk". He pulled himself for a bit to kneel down between her legs, spreading her legs and put both of her legs on his forearm so he could thrust deeper in her, which he did, with much more speed, as she screamed in pleasure because she could feel his cock touching each corner of her drenched pussy.

Her pussy is on heat. He kept thrusting her deep in various speeds as if he wanted to build more and more of the sensation she's feeling right now by slowing his thrust when he felt her walls started to twitched more. He goes fast again when her wall starts to relax for a bit. Then went slow again when he felt her walls started to clench his member. It made her nearly frustrated but at the same time, really aroused and enjoyed it. The kind of sensation and excitement she lost from her intercourse with her own boyfriend.

Then she heard him asking her to be on all four as she weakly compiled, on all four, with her butt poking out. From the angle he could see how aroused he got her, with a throbbing and engorged clit, and a drenched pussy that kept twitching asking for a release. He likes the view. He likes the fact that he made her young pussy twitched this much because of him. He likes the fact that right now she tried to reach him, whining to fill her again.

"Where are you? What are you doing? Get in, come on.." she cutely whined.

He leaned his body forward, trailing kisses from her butt cheeks up to her nape, then rest his front side body on her back, while letting his cock rest on her hot drenched slit. He stopped her when she tried to put it in by herself much to her annoyance, but then before she speaks her complain, he shoved his member in with a one long thrust. For that he earned a long satisfied throaty moaned from her then he started to thrust her in and out right away.

"Ugh.. Mmhm.. Agh.." she kept moaning as he kept moving.

Wanting to touch her more, he pulled her straight, standing only with both of their knees. He then fondle her breasts and play with her nipples again as she closed her eyes enjoying every sensation that he gave her through his thrust and his touch. His hand then found her clit. "Ugh!" she moaned loudly as his fingers starts to tease it in circular motion. "Don't stop" she breathlessly whispered.

"You like this baby?" he hoarsely whispered back as he fastened his teasing a bit more, it made her moaned even louder, then he stop and telling her to lay her back on the couch, before entering her fully again.

"Mmhm.." she moaned again, closing her eyes, biting her lower lip, as she moved her hips to meet his thrust.

He could feel her wall twitched more, he can feel her wall starts to clench and squeeze him. She panted harder, he got even more hornier, her jiggling breasts triggered something in him, and when she saw her playing with her tits and tease her own clit while smirking at him, he lost his mind. He thrust her more deeper, faster and harder. She screamed in pleasure because of his sudden and endless movement, and suddenly, she shuddered violently, welcoming her most awaited orgasm, she shakes more violently as her second waves of climax start to attack her even before she's done with her first one. Her second orgasm got him as he grunt loudly and growled when shot after shots of his cum spurts out, entering her, even dripping out on her thighs and on the couch.

He felt so drained, she felt so sore when they both lay on the couch breathlessly. He then moved her a bit so he could spooned her despite the couch limited space. But after she gained some of her power back she turned around to rest half of her body on him. He then put his arm around her shoulder and she putted hers on his waist, they pulled pulling each other to cuddle, with her face rested on the crook of his neck.

None of them said any word, but oddly, they found themselves comfortable in each other's arms. They both felt that they are on the right place. And the more they cuddled that night, until he had to go because her sister would come home soon, they found themselves starts to feel something they couldn't described. Seems wrong, but feels right.

Even when they kissed goodbye, it felt right with the way their lips locked and the way they hugged after that. That night they found something, a fact that they like to be with each other. But to what extent, how big it is, and up to where it would lead them, none of them know just yet.

For all they know, they enjoyed what they're having now. They enjoyed every teased, every kissed and every hugged. They enjoyed the long hot session they'd have that follows along after all of those teases, sweet kisses, and intimate hug. Until when? Maybe until reality hits them hard, that would make them to either move forward, together, or move away, from each other.


	106. The Widow V

When he decided to leave Japan after years of living and working there, also after he officially divorced with his former wife, to go back to South Korea where most of his family and friends, especially mother lives, he never thought that he'd ever be in this situation.

When his mother introduced her, he never thought that such innocent introduction between them that time, would eventually lead to the current situation they're having recently, and they're currently doing, which is far from innocent.

"Mmhm!" she moaned breathlessly as she bit her lower lip hard, shutting her eyes tight as she enjoyed his movement of getting in and out of her hard "Mmmhmmm!" she tried to grab something as he started to pounded her faster, before he takes her arms and let it encircled his neck. He leaned down to crush their sweaty naked body together then kissed her sloppily but passionately.

Ever since that eventful night at the Hwang's, it seems like both him and her were no longer hesitated to show their obvious desire towards each other, although they still have to keep it low, especially in front of others.

At school they still have to appear as professionals, and interacting professionally, as teacher staff members and the school headmaster. At home, around the neighborhood, in front of everyone, they interacted normally, just like any neighbors would do. But once they're left alone, behind a closed door, may it rooms or cars, they'd started to be all over each other, desperately touching, kissing, licking, sucking every possible part of their body which in the end, they'll do what they are doing now.

She whimpered when he leaned away for a bit to licked, sucked and lightly bite her hardened nipple as he kept thrusting in and out of her fast to deliberately slowing his own pace as he leaned off further to stand on both of his knees before he swiftly puts a pillow under her waist.

He then clasped her legs together, clamping her ankle on top of another, and putting it on his right shoulder before he pound her very slow, it gave both of them a great pleasure as he felt her warm and slick walls wrapping his member tight, while she could feel how hard and thick his member is as he slides it in and out of her, tickling every part inside her core, sending millions of tingles all over her body.

"Ugh!" she lets out a long throaty moaned as she felt him sliding in then stays inside for awhile before he slides out of her again, letting only the tip of his member inside her openings, before he slowly slides it in again "Oh that felt so good.." she whispered breathlessly, closing her eyes to fully concentrate on feeling him thrusting in and out of her.

He hummed as he left trails of wet kisses on each side of her clasping legs while he kept slowly thrusting in and out of her.

He earned another long throaty moaned when he moved his waist in a circular motion while she's having him in her in his full length, hardness and thickness, but she's not the only one that got affected by how great it felt when he did the movement inside of her.

"Ugh!" he hoarsely groaned "Fuck you're so tight baby" he said between his ragged breathings as he started to move in and out of her faster.

"You like it?" she smirked and playfully asked him between her moan, when suddenly he grunted hard and stiffened, after she said "What if I did this?"

He hoarsely chuckled after that then playfully squeezed her butt before he said "Love it baby" but then he grunt again as she looked at him, smirking, biting her lower lip enjoying how he stiffened, shutting his eyes tight, throwing his head back and clenching his jaw tight whenever she do what she did to him, his member inside her actually.

He chuckled again before he said "You're gonna be sorry if you do it once again" breathlessly, but he grunted again, it means she did it again, squeezing his members using her walls that already fully and warmly wrapped him tight.

"Oops" she smirked, biting the tip of her left index finger in a seductive manner, why her right fingers slowly sliding down south to where her engorged clit twitched, asking, begging to cum, and that's what she's actually aiming for, that's why the next thing she did is to challenged him with "What are you going to do now, ?"

And for him, he didn't sure why, either it's the way she said it, the way she looked when she said it, or the fact that she's twice age younger than him, but every time he heard her said it, calling him that way, it somehow sets something in his mind, or actually stops everything in his mind, his mind would only focused on one thing and one thing only.

Fuck her senseless, and that's what he'd actually do.

She on the other hand, knew what's coming to her way, so when she saw the effect on him by calling him that way, she mentally told herself to get prepared for she, will have another mind blowing orgasm.

Her loud screams, her long howls followed by his deep low grunt and groan, before he breathlessly collapsed onto her, still panting and violently shuddering, self, shows how hard they reached the end of their journey tonight.

Another lustful, tiring, but extremely satisfying journey, for both of them. He then slowly lifted himself off of her, to pulled the blanket from the edge of the bed, then turned her over to lay half of her body on him, her head on his chest, before he covered them with the blanket then cuddled each other, one thing other than sex, they grew accustomed with, and secretly liking it ever since they started this, whatever relationship, they're having now.

"You're going to make me sleep if you keep doing that" she weakly mumbled, he chuckled shortly before he continued to stroke her bare back with his palm, without saying anything more. She snuggled herself more into him then purred.

He kissed the crown of her head and hugged her closer, putting his left arm around her shoulder, doing exactly another thing they like after they're being in their current relationship, feeling each other warmth.

She then moved her head to the crook of his neck, doing another thing she personally likes to do ever since they're in their current situation, sniffing his body scent before giving short pecks on his neck then lay her head there.

He then pecked her forehead, her nose, and then doing another thing he personally likes to do ever since they started seeing each other like this, kissing her lips tenderly.

Then after that, they'd do another thing that they realized they both liked to do ever since their second night together. Looking at each other eyes, wondering with their own mind about, how did they ended up like this, why did they do this, and what will they do after this.

They didn't know when did they started to make list of things they liked to do to each other, then doing it as a habit they'd willingly do again and again. Or how they started to just stay in a comfortable silence, in each other arms, rewinding their memories of the activity they just did, searching about another thing they probably shared aside of lust from each kisses, each touches and each.. Satisfying orgasm they had.

But they are now after several more times together, and it made them stuck on what to do next.

Is it possible to like someone that way, only after you had sex with?

She rested her head on the crook of his neck, laid her body completely on top of him, her right fingers playing with his hair and her left grazing his collarbones, his chest, his sides slowly, while he rested his left palm on her back, and his right stays idly next to him.

He left a peck on her shoulder that's being exposed in front of his eyes then went to the crook of her neck, deeply inhaling her sweet scent, hugging her with his both arms.

She softly moaned.

They looked at each other before she leaned down to kiss him, and he kissed back, slow, but intense. They smiled at each other before they slowly pulled off from the kiss. She caressed his face as he brushed her loose hair strands before he puts it behind her ear.

"What time he'd pick you up from school?" he asked slowly.

She laid her forehead on his chest "7" then asked "What time you'll pick her?"

She felt him taking a deep breath before he said "7.30. We should clean up and get ready, we still have an hour drive from here to reached the bus stop near school" as he gently moved her off of him and sit on the side edge of the bed, looking at the table digital clock which says 5.25 pm, almost an hour and a half from school hour.

He somehow felt uncomfortable with their previous position. It just doesn't feel right, no matter how he likes it, once they put her boyfriend into their conversation. But she moved to hugged him from behind, kissing his broad shoulder, caressing his chest, his abs, and his member.

"Tiff.." he was about to say something as he tried to stop her hand from touching his member more, when she beat him on it.

"Take shower with me?" she huskily whispered next to her ear, while her palm and fingers starts to stroke his currently limp member up and down slowly.

He closed his eyes, not doubting that he enjoyed what she did to him now but "We don't have much time" he said after trying to control himself much.

She scoffed as she lets go and rolled away then stands up while harshly tugging the blanket to cover her naked body "Why? Are you so eager to meet up with your, date, Taeng?" purposely emphasizing the date word.

"What? No" he said, confused with her sudden mood changes "Where did that came from?"

"Oh I don't know, from the depths of your heart maybe?" she sarcastically said as she gathered her scattered clothes while sending glares at him.

"You're being unreasonable right now Tiffany and I refused to serve your anger because it will be just a waste of energy" he tried to speak calmly as he watched her walked to the bathroom of his apartment, before she turned around after he's done talking.

"Why? Planning to use it tonight with that girl you've been dating for weeks?" she scoffed "Well, congratulation and be my fucking guess!" before she slammed the bathroom door hard, leaving him dumbfounded, because once again, this happened, and he's not sure whether to be glad, or worried. Glad because this is not all about lust, worried, because of what will the society said, if ever they see them together.

A 27 year old man, a widower, with a 21 year old girl, the age gap is just irrefutable. He sat on the edge of the bed, before he frustratingly run his palms on his face then sighed heavily. From knowing so well about how people can be judgmental most of the time, and he's not sure whether what they had now, would be strong enough to face it. After all, what they did so far were just, sex and cuddle. That's all. _That's all_ , he repeated it in his mind as he stared at the floor hard.


	107. The Widow VI

Its completely gone.

The sparks, the amusement, the tingly feelings whenever her boyfriend touched her, or kissed her the way she used to like so much, the way she used to feel good, they way she would be turned on whenever her boyfriend did it before. Its gone. She didn't even feel excited anymore whenever her boyfriend had time for her, it even started to feel like it's a burden for her because she'd prefer to spend her time, without him.

Was it because she got used on not to be her boyfriend first priority, after his career and her friends? Was it because they were in their relationship too long? The constancy got the best of her, she got plainly bored as an accumulation of them, rarely spent time together like they used to on their early years of relationship.

Or was it because his presence? Either reasons, none of them made her felt okay whenever she refused her boyfriend request to spend time at his place, just the two of them, but she just couldn't forced herself.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really tired from work today" she said, using her job as an excuse, although its not entirely a lie remembering the final exams would be just around the corner "You should get some rest too"

"But I miss you babe" her boyfriend said, suggestively stroking her thighs through her black pencil skirt. Its used to make her said okay in no time, but now, she didn't feel it at all, _this is so frustrating,_ she sighed mentally groaned to herself.

"I'm sorry, but maybe next time? I'm really tired today and you have to get yourself some rest too right?" she moved her boyfriend hand and preparing to get out of his car

"I had a great time tonight by the way" she said sincerely this time. Her boyfriend treat her delicious meal and they went to see a movie she's been wanting to watch, so of course it's a great date, although she knows he'd beg to differ because of the lack of intimacy they shared on their last dates including tonight, so she left a little peck on his cheek as an apologize before stepping out of her boyfriend car.

"Drive safely" she said as she waved her boyfriend goodbye before he drove away. Absolutely not aware that she's being watched by a pair of eyes from inside a car that just pulled over into a house car port not long before she arrived with her boyfriend.

She went in to her house noticing that her sister hasn't came home yet, _its Friday night after all, she might be in a club with her friends as usual_ , she said to herself. She went to her room then took out her phone from inside her bag, slightly hoping that she'd receive a text she hasn't been having for almost a week already. But among all text she got, none of it came from him. Slightly annoyed with herself on why did it got her so worked up while she already knew that what they had was nothing but caught in a moment fun, and that he probably got new muse now, so he'd naturally left her behind.

 _Boys will forever be boys_ , she whispered bitterly to herself, realizing how it made her felt something stirred in her, pain?

She shook her head, sighed and walked to take some clean clothes before she went to the bathroom hoping to have a good rest after she took a nice warm bath. It was nice and she felt glad with it, but somehow, all her tiredness seems to be washed away as well so she decided to go downstairs to make herself a glass of milk, then planning to spend the night away under her bed covers, while watching some reruns on tv until she'd finally fall asleep.

His mind went back to when he saw her land her kiss on her boyfriend cheek, and he's not sure if he's really okay with it, but what else can he do? She did start it with her outburst, but it was him who decided to made distance between them. He stopped texting her, which means they stopped meeting each other behind everyone's back. He avoided her which he glad that she did the same, thinking that it would make it easier for them to go back to their previous relation before they started their mini adventure. But he couldn't deny that there's something flickered in him whenever he saw her got picked up from work by her boyfriend, or when he saw him got dropped home after, possibly a date, with her boyfriend, _boyfriend_ , he whispered to himself, annoyed, jealousy?

His mother most likely already fell in a deep sleep when he went downstairs after taking a quick shower to get a glass of water, its 11pm anyway. He looked around his family house kitchen and read a post-it note on the fridge, a note from his mother asking him to throw out the garbage, so he did. He was washing his hand on a faucet near the garage when he saw her checking her mails, she's scanning through it when she realized that someone is watching her and it didn't take a long time to find out who is it. None of them moved, because of their own reason.

Honestly, they both played with themselves, thinking about each other when they were taking their own respective shower. They were so sexually frustrated it made them came fast, but however, it didn't satisfy them, knowing that they're missing a single important thing if they wanted to be wholly satisfied.

They needed each other.

This situation had happened before when they badly needed a released, and when they did it with their own partner, they faced a fact that it didn't give them what they wanted. The satisfaction level was different. They did cum, but it weren't as they wanted to. The thirst they have for each other is real. And when this situation happened where they locked on each other eyes with a still unsatisfied sexual tension lying under their skins, they need to decide on who'd started it, at first, and how would they finished it, in the end.

He looked back at his family house, glad for three things, his mom is a deep sleeper, the doors in their house would be automatically locked it could only be opened from inside or with its key and he got his keys with him, so he decided to walk across the streets, to where she's standing.

She just glad that this is Friday night where her sister would probably not coming home until really late or even tomorrow in the morning, that the neighborhood is quiet because most people either going out or staying in, and that both her and her sister forgot to check their mail today she just remembered to checked it now.

"Hi" he said, not even once they took off their eyes from each other, she didn't answer, but poor the letters it got gripped tightly in her palm "We need to talk" she nodded before she turned around to walked to her house, followed by him few steps behind her.

It didn't take a long time before they're on each other arms, hungrily kissed each other as he pinned her on the back of the door, some letters she took were long forgotten, laid messily on the floor tile. She pulled him closer to her body with both of her hands that rested around his neck, he pulled her closer by her waist and with a swift move he took her legs to encircle his waist which she retaliated with the way how she tightly clasped her ankle behind him.

They panted once their lips parted. She looked flushed, probably not much of a difference with him. From how close their body entangled with each other, he could feel her dampness right on his lower abdomen, and she could faintly recognized a familiar hardness poking her on the butt which she's sure is another thing not his sweatpants waistband.

They looked at each other before he slowly leaned to her to capture her lips again and this time to kiss her ever so gently. She sighed in relieve between his kisses as she stroked his left cheek with her right palm, and stays like that when he carried her and put her on the surface of the shoe cabinet next to the door. Their lips parted once again before she captured his lips, softly bite his lower lips and when he flinched a little she soothed it with a gentle lick before she sucks it and they kissed once again.

The third time their lips parted, he brushed some strands of her hair before he cupped her face with his palms then leaned closer to kiss her forehead, letting it lingered for awhile as she rest her face in the crook of his neck and hugged his body tightly.

At that point, both of them know that whatever thing they're having now, is definitely more than just physical, maybe less than the actual romance, but none of them could deny that being in each other arms is what they both like.

The next time their lips parted, he was laid on her bed topless, both his palm on her thighs. She was straddling on top of him, starting to pull her tshirts off of her as she grind her wet clothed pussy back and forth over his hard clothed member.

"Mmhm.." she softly moaned, closing her eyes, enjoying how hard he's and how good his hardness tickles her wet clothed slits and her aroused clit, while he just watch it from under her.

He stroked her sides and her thighs as she kept grinding on him, kept moaning on top of him until he couldn't take it anymore he sat on the bed and pulled the back of her neck to attack her lips with a passionate kiss where he not only kissed, but also lick and suck her lips and tongue as he helped her to grinded him more by putting his palm on her butt cheeks, pulling her closer that way in between rubbing it and squeezing it constantly.

He then leave trails of wet kisses down her jaw, her neck where he found her sensitive spot in between the base of her neck and her collarbones, and he need no time to start nipping it between his lips, kissing it and licking it gently. She moaned loudly, liking every move he made and pulled his face to give him a sloppy kisses as a thank you, and he smiled.

"Like it?" he teased her between her kisses, she just hummed as she gave the similar treatment like he did to his own sensitive spots, such as his earlobes then his nipples, and that successfully made him groaned. She smirked when he let the sounds out.

"Like it?" she teased him back.

He chuckled and kissed her before he answered with a simple "Very much" they smiled as they leaned to each other and kissed again, more passionately this time.

She let his hands roamed around her body, touching every part of her exposed skins until one them rest on her breast, cupping it through her bran and gently squeezing it. "Mmhm.." she moaned when he started to leave wet kisses from her chin, her neck, collarbone, and finally chest where he nipped her mound flesh before he licked and sucked it while his thumb busily flicking her hardened nipple from outside her bra.

"Take it off.." she softly whispered, and that's what he did next, he takes off her bra and straightly went to lick, and flick and suck her nipples the moment he saw it while she could only moaned and whimpered under his touch.

He then laid her on the bed, as he hovered on top of her, treating her right breast the same like what he did to her left. She moaned as she arched her back and pulled his head closer wanting him to tease her breast even more.

"F..uck.." she moaned breathlessly as he started to rub his clothed hardness on her fully drenched but still fully clothed core.

He pulled away from her breasts to capture her lips as he let his palm roaming downward until it rested on between her thighs, right above her wet core. He started to move his palm in a circular motion on top of her clothed pussy, purposely pushing his knuckles a bit harder whenever he touched her engorged clit, and she bites his lips when he did that.

He then tugged her sweatpants waistband, wanting to get it off and she lifted her butt so he could takes it off along with her drenched panty. He pulled himself off of her for a bit to completely takes it off and wasted no time to spread her legs wide, and looked at her very inviting wet pussy he could feel his member twitched in excitement. He was about to dived in when she asked him to take off his own sweatpants, so he sat back to take his pants off.

She bit her lower lips when her eyes landed on his member, she thought its getting even thicker than she last remembered and she really couldn't wait to touch it she sat on the mattress to reach it and rubbed it slowly with her fingers. That got him groaned "Ugh.."

"How did it get like this?" she whispered breathlessly and just land her tongue on its tip when he suddenly lift her up and made her sat side facing him "What are you doing?" it startled her as she circled one of her arm around his shoulder

"Show me how" he said as he leaves a feathery touched around her inner thighs and pussy.

She moaned "Show you what?" she asked confused, slightly frustrated with the way how he touched her.

"Show me how you touched yourself" he said as he played with her breast, flicking its puckering nub, pulling it in between his lips, licking it then sucking it hard.

"What? Ngh!" she whimpered as his fingers dangerously grazed her engorged clit and slippery slit "Why don't you do it?" she asked breathlessly.

"You saw me played with myself before" he said "I want to see how you do it" as he kept teasing her engorged clit with the tip of his fingers.

She couldn't answered him properly because clearly, her focus is somewhere else, until he stopped touching her "No!" she whined "Why did you stop? I was so close" she desperately trying to reach his hand even his member, but he hold her firmly she couldn't move anywhere but stay sitting in front of him, side facing him.

"Then do it" he said between his ragging breath "Continue it by yourself, we're not going to do anything if you don't cum soon" as he left trails of wet kisses on her neck and at the same time, guiding her palm to touch herself, and as if she's being possessed or probably just desperate to cum, she started to stroke her wet pussy.

He watched her touching herself, watching how her face changed, listening to how her breath starts to quicken from each strokes, and there's no doubt that he got so turned on but he tried to hold himself, he tried so hard because he wanted to see her cum from playing by herself first.

"Come on baby" he whispered seductively "Cum for me, so that I could cum in you"

"Uhn!" she's so aroused she quicken her pace to make her reach her peek sooner, and listening to his dirty talks doesn't make her feel any better, she got more desperate to cum and when she finally did, he did something that not only made her caught off guard, but cum the second time when her first hasn't been finished "UGHH!" she loudly grunted.

"Ugh.. Fuck.." he lets out a breathless groaned as he felt his member got squeezed really tightly inside of her "You're gonna make me cum really soon" he said "And I haven't even make any move but to put it in"

"Fuck me.." she faintly whispered.

He leaned closer "What's that?" he asked as he peppered her neck with small kisses and licks.

She hugged him by putting both her arms around his neck before she flicked and licked his earlobes then whispered "Fuck me.. Fuck me and cum deep inside me.."

He gulped and its enough to triggered the inner beast of him. He groaned and started to move his member inside and outside of her deeply in fast speed, making sure that his hard member would rub every corner of her sensitive spots and it didn't take a long time for her to feel that familiar tug on her lower abdomen once again, a sign that she might cum any sooner, and she did, when she could feel his cum shooting hard deep inside her. It made her gasped for air as her body shook and shuddered violently under him. He felt like he's completely drained as he collapsed as soon as he shot his last load inside her.

They both panted hard as they started to regain their strength back. He then laid his back on the bed, pulling her along to rest her body on top of him, her face on the crook of her neck, and for the first time after a week, they finally sexually satisfied. But on top of it, they both couldn't deny that it made them happy to be on each other arms, once again.

Slowly, they both drifted to sleep when the clock shows that its already midnight as the digital calendar changed its date from 14 to 15th of the month.

...

She was never a morning person honestly, she would give anything if she could just spend it a minute longer just laze around her bed doing nothing in particular and waking up early usually annoyed her although she supposed to get used to it once she started working just a year ago.

But today there's not a single sign of annoyance visible coming from her face. In fact, she was all smile, not the creepy kind of smile or a big grin kind of smile. It's a small, simple, relieve, full of satisfactions kind of smile, as she stare at his serene sleeping face.

Yes, him, its 4 in the morning, and she couldn't hide the fact that she likes the feel of waking up in his arms, having his face as the first thing she saw once she opened her eyes.

It kind of freaked her out a bit for a second though, because they rarely end up falling asleep for this long after sex mostly to avoid any kind of suspicion if ever anyone noticed that they missing around the same time only to show up together around the same time too. So naturally, they'd avoid staying over, but now when she woke up in his arms, looking at him sleeping next to her, she wonder why did they don't do this often.

 _It felt nice_ , she told herself, as she stared at his face, observing him, remembering every details of his face in her mind.

She stayed over her boyfriend's house before, for several times, it just happened that way during years of their relationship, but strangely, she never remembered to feel this comfortable, to be in man's arms. Is it because the warmth he emitted from his body? Or is it because his scent?

 _He's so warm I want to hug him all day_ , she said to herself as she pushed herself closer to side hugged him, putting her head, back on his chest, letting her breasts rubs his side it made him stirred but stays asleep.

 _He smells so nice_ , she took a deep breath and start sniffing him from his chest up to the crook of his neck, it made him stirred again, but this time, it also awakes him.

"Hem.." he hummed as he felt her still sniffing his neck and shoulder while her hand wanders on his chest and abdomen "What are you doing ?" he whispered hoarsely.

"Waking you up " she whispered back, smirking at him as she pulled away to look at him who's looking at the time on his cellphone.

He put down his phone back on the end table then face her with his sleepy face, and they stared at each other for awhile until he leaned forward and at the same time pulling her face closer to him so he could crushed their lips together, making her helpless with his sudden hard and passionate kiss, but before she could react, he already pulled away, ready to get back to sleep after he said "Let me sleep for a couple of more minutes okay.."

Still in shocked, her eyes widened when she realized he just either intentionally or not, teasing her, badly. "Yah" she playfully hit his chest which replied by him only with a soft chuckle.

"Just let me sleep for a couple of more minutes okay.." he said with a closed eyes, gently pulling her closer to him so she'd lay back her head on his chest, then softly rubs her back with his palm to make her relax and eventually fall asleep once again.

But she's not thinking about sleeping.

She did lay her head on his chest, but her hand wanders from his chest, down to his abdomen and rest on his surprisingly semi hard member and how amazed she is with the fact that only by touching it, it can make her feel starts to wet down there.

She started to slowly stroke his member up and down, feeling its texture, its soft skins part and its rough bumpy parts that she knows helps him makes wonder inside her whenever he slides it in and out of her hardly or gently.

She bit her lower lip as she felt his member getting harder within the palm of her hand, literally. She put more pressure on each stroke that made him twitched, but only when she gently squeezed his balls, he groaned.

"What are you doing?" he whispered with a low grunt.

"Giving your morning wood a favor?" she smiled mischievously as she rest her upper body on him, chest to chest, but not once her palm stopped stroking his shaft with a steady pace "You said you want to sleep but your body said otherwise"

"Really?" he runs his hand up and down her free hand "What does my body said?"

She smiled seductively "Your body says, it wants to, fuck me" she whispered as she captured his lips to give him a long passionate kiss that made him groaned for more when she pulled away, still putting on the same seductive smile.

"So what kind of position does my body wants to fuck you?" he asked as he fondle her breast that's within the reach of his hand.

She moaned from the way he fondled her before she whispered "From behind"

He hummed as he watched her rubbing her warm drenched pussy on his thigh while still stroking his now even harder member.

 _A fucking sight to behold_ , he growled inwardly.

"Then get ready" he said and it needs no time for her to stand on her four, poking up her butt, showing of her very much drenched and excited twitching pussy to him. He gulped when he saw what she showed him then suddenly run his tongue to lick a drop of her dripping wetness that flows down her thigh and then goes back right onto her wet slit.

She whimpered as she felt how his tongue teased her pussy even from a single, but hands down, long licks.

He wanted to taste her more, he likes the taste of her nectar, he couldn't explain how it really taste or why does he likes it, except, because its good.

 _She taste so good_ , he told himself. He wanted to dive in for more, to taste her more but his member kept twitching he couldn't take it any longer he has to get in her, and so he does.

Slowly she could felt him sliding his hard rock member up and down the length of her pussy. She felt him rubbed the tip of his member to her aroused clit it made her whimpered on how good it felt and how desperate she wanted to feel him in her. Then she felt him poking her opening, poking it several time before slowly, he slides it in.

She whimpered again when she felt the tip of his member finally in her, but when he slides in more of his member, she couldn't understand why but it felt as if his member is getting bigger than usual. Its so big she felt like her pussy being stretched really widely it made her by reflex lets out a muffled scream the moment he eased the whole length of his member inside her.

He didn't understand what's happening at first when he thought her opening looks a little bit smaller than usual when he's about to poked the tip of his member in, so he tried to poke it again, and again until slowly, he pushed it in. The moment his tip got inside of her, he knows something is really happening because he felt as if her inside is about to sucks him in hard, to the point that it might reshape his member.

 _But damn it feels great_ , he told himself.

The more he pushed his member in, the more he felt on how tight her walls wrapped him this time, two times tighter than usual it made him growled deeply when he could finally put all of his member in.

They stayed like that for awhile, to make sure that she's not in pain and his shaft won't fall off if he started to move due to the tightness her walls clamped his member inside.

"Baby, come here" he whispered pulling her body to stand on her knees just like him, so she did "Kiss me" he said as he gently pull her face closer to his by sideways so they could kissed each other.

The kiss started as slow kisses when at the same time, he knead her breasts, flicked her nipples while slowly moved his hips to slides in and out of her.

The kiss gets harder and passionate after he gently stroked her engorged clit, rubbing it in a circle motion while kept slowly sliding in and out of her until she can't take anymore teasing and back on four begging him to fuck her harder.

He didn't need second invitation to pound her hard because he too, can't stand it anymore. As she wished, he moved his hips harder and faster, fueled by her whimpers and moans he kept on moving, sliding in and out of her vigorously.

 _Its fucking good, its fucking good_ , is what she had inside her mind whenever he pound her fast and hard she could feel her arms gets weak so does her legs if he didn't hold on to it. He noticed how weak she becomes so he decided to change position without sliding out of her completely.

She lay her down sideways, keeping her back closed on his front, his left arm under her neck, finding an angle to kept fondling her breast, flicking her nipple while his other arms holds her right thigh up in the air, spreading it wide so he could kept pounding her from behind, and he could feel her walls tightening even more as her body suddenly convulsively spasm and violently shuddered the moment she reached her orgasm that gave him a straight effect as he could feel his balls tightened, ready to spurts out his fresh load inside her, filling her, with just a little more thrust, and..

"Steph, are you awake?" a knock from outside her door made her freed herself from him by reflex which accidentally pushed him off the bed naked as she pull her sheets to cover her body completely.

The sound of a loud thump made her sister knocked her door even harder this time "Steph are you okay? What's going on there?" as her sister tried to opened her locked door.

She was in dilemma between helping him or just opened the door to shoo her sister away, then she took the latter option because she knows Michelle won't stop until she showed herself and let her know with her own eyes that she's fine.

"I'm fine" she said, as matter of factly "What time did you come home? I didn't hear you" she said casually, tightening the cover around her body.

Her sister looked at her with her wide eyes, stealthily taking glance behind her back which she tried to block before her sister said "Are you with your boyfriend?"

She gulped but decide to just get down to business "What do you want Mich? I'm in a middle of something here" without sounding too harsh.

Her sister Michelle rolled her eyes then said "Aspirin, where the hell did you keep it? I'm having a stupid early hangover here which maybe I should thanked you horny rabbits because of it"

"At the usual place, look for it more thoroughly because I already put it there last night and you're welcome" she smirked before she closed the door and locked it even before her sister comes up with another comebacks.

"You better wash that dirty sheet by your own because I'm not going to touch it!" Michelle shouts from behind the door before walking away grumbling about how she needs to get laid too, cursing on her little sister luck, which her little sister agreed, she's lucky, then she remembered him.

He was sitting on the floor next to her bed, with his eyes closed, panting heavily, while his hand on his member with his cum messily stained the carpet, on his hand, a bit on his chest and abdomen also a bit on his thigh.

She however, found the scene, cute and arousing. He looked up to where the giggling sounds come and lets out a stifled chuckle before he said "Sorry about the carpet" to the girl who's kneeling down near him

"Its okay, I'm sorry about earlier" she said, biting her lower lips, running her eyes on his cum that flows down from his chest to his abdomen and finally reached his semi hard member "Want me to help cleaning it?" she asked

"Its okay" he said "I could clean it by myself, just hand me the tissue if you don't mind" as he stands up to sit on the edge of the bed, but to his surprise, she suddenly kissed him, letting something clicked in his mind that the kind of cleaning she meant isn't the same with what he meant.

"I'll do it.." she whispered seductively before she went slowly down to run her lips and tongue all over his body, licking the stains of his cum, on his chest, his abdomen, his hand, his fingers and his thigh, and the next thing they know, he started to get hard again.

"Someone is awake" she said in a sing song tone

"Someone knows how to wake him up" he said as he puts her hair behind her shoulder so it won't disturb her the moment she cleaned his shaft, but the other reason would be, so he could see clearly how she put his member inside and out of her mouth.

She started it from his thigh where she teased him with the tip of her tongue. She then teased his balls, circling it with her tongue but just using the tip of it, flicking it before she proceed to lick the below side of her shaft slowly. She lick it and when he reach the under part of his cap she teased him with a gentle but fast flick, letting the tip of her tongue wiggles around his member cap before licking the length of his shaft again, up to where his pubic hair grows.

For the whole time she teased him, he could only hold her breath and hummed, enjoying every lick she gave him, silently hoping for her to start putting his member insider her mouth and suck him clean.

She teased her some more time before finally she engulfed his whole tip inside her mouth then starts to lick it all over again, flicking it and sucking it, it making him groaned hard.

She then starts to bobbed up and down her head bringing his shaft inside and outside her mouth, covering it with her saliva, licking it and sucking until she could have his whole length inside her mouth making herself slightly gagged because it reached her throat, but he likes it, he likes it that he kept wanting her doing it for several time, even personally slides in and out of her mouth by holding her head to make her stay deepthroating for awhile before he let go after he see her almost gagged herself.

She stroked his member gently as she put more pressure before she sucked it again. Then she stroked it one more time, before she licked his balls then suck it sloppily then run her flat tongue on the length of his member before sucking the tip of it as if its her personal everlasting lollipop, because she simply likes it while he, definitely don't mind.

She suck and pumped his shaft at the same time with faster speed, until finally "Uuugghhffuck!" he lets out a long deep growled as he spurts out shots after shots of his cum to the last drop of it, deep into her mouth.

She takes it all, she sucked it all then she swallowed it all and he saw it with his own eyes and suddenly, a conversation he had with his friend few days ago comes through his mind.

 _"You're almost 30, you're aware of that right Taeng? You're probably in the same age with her father now or her father younger brother. This might not going to be easy if you want it to be serious with her, her family probably going to make a scene although its her full rights either she'll choose you or not. Maybe its wise if you put it to an end, before its too late, unless you both really serious about this."_

She made him addicted, that's one thing for sure. Is it her or is it the sex? If its just sex, then why was it when he had a chance on doing it with someone else, his mind were filled with the image of her, her who was underneath him, her who begged him to fuck her harder, her who screamed his name when she reached her orgasm, and by those images too, he reached his limit and cum. If its her, was it because its a boost for his ego that someone his age, can have sex with a young and beautiful girl like her?

What about her? What did she think about him? What's him for her? Is it him or is it the sex for her? Is it worth it, are they serious about their relationship or was it just for fun?

"Hey" a warm touch on his cheek wakes him up "Are you okay?" she looked at him confused.

"Your sister, she's awake?" he asked back

"Was, but I think she might be back to sleep right now, why?" she asked

"I need to go out before everyone else awake" he said as he checked the time and stands up to look for his clothes then started to put it on unaware with the thoughts she's having, running through her mind about a conversation she had with her friend few days ago.

 _"Girl I'm not a judgmental person you know that.. However, you must know that your parent might be against the idea of seeing you with the old divorcee guy with a gorgeous dick of yours. Serious or not, you're bound to introduce them at one point, but chill girl, I'm sure your parent will be okay if he could show them how serious he's with you, everyone deserves a second chance. Unless by years older you meant was as old as your dad, now that's probably going to be a big big problem. Oh wait, you didn't let her cum in you right? I mean yeah I know, its hard to say no to gorgeous dick, but be smart babe, you need to at least knows how serious he is with you before you let him in you raw, or at least you count your monthly cycle well"_

And only now she looked at the date, then froze.


	108. Mommy & Me

Prologue

"Father, I want a mom."

"Taeyeon, you're nineteen, you don't need a mom."

"Yes, I do. I want a mommy."

Her father raised an eyebrow, "Really now? Give me a good reason to give you a 'mommy'?"

"I want someone to care for me, cook for me and all that other stuff moms' do."

"And?"

"And what? I want a mom."

"Dear, I raised all by myself and I know you more than you know yourself. Now, tell me why you want a mom all of a sudden."

"I love a mommy kink."

"You want her for sex?"

"Yes and no."

"Dom or sub?"

"Dom, but I want her to submit to me when we have sex."

"Well, it looks like I'm going back into the dating scene then."

Taeyeon grinned, she's getting a mommy.

• • • •

It didn't take long before her father brought home a female. Her name is Tiffany Hwang, an American and is seven years older than Taeyeon and rather dominate, she doesn't care if her father fucked her, it's not the first time she's fucked one of his girlfriends or got a blowjob by one.

After a few months of dating, he proposed to Tiffany and went to Las Vegas to get married. She moved in with the father and daughter and lived a pretty normal life for a while, acting like a little family; she even let Taeyeon call her mommy. It was a little weird at first since Taeyeon is only seven years younger than her, but she's cute and couldn't say no to those puppy eyes. After being married for five months, Taeyeon's father had to leave South Korea and go to France to work on some business for seven months, leaving his new wife and daughter.

Tiffany wanted to go, but her husband told her 'no' since she has a job and won't let her miss out just because he needs to leave for a long time. After packing up for a seven months trip, he left his daughter and new wife. He kissed Tiffany on lips before giving his daughter a peck on the forehead, and then he and his assistant (and fuck toy) Hyuna left the two in the big mansion.

It was a long drive to the airport so Hyuna got on her knees and began to suck his cock. He took a picture and sent it to the Taeyeon with the caption, "I have my toy, so you have your mommy, use her as you please, my daughter. Have fun."

Taeyeon smirked at the picture, rubbing her clothed cock, "Oh, I will, father."

• • • •

...

When Tiffany went to South Korea, she didn't think she was going to find a husband, but she did. He's a wonderful man with a daughter as sweet as sugar. Jaesang loves his daughter with all his heart and warned Tiffany that his daughter was different than most females; she thought nothing of it, so what if Taeyeon has a penis? She has met her fair share of females with male anatomy back in the states, so she didn't care, she'll love Taeyeon like her own child.

Her husband told her that Taeyeon is super excited to have her in their lives; she's never had a mother's love. She wasn't too keen on being called 'mommy' by Taeyeon, but she knew all Taeyeon wanted was a mother's love and let her, but only at home.

It was a Friday afternoon when Jaesang broke the news that he had to leave for France for several months. Tiffany frowned at the information and told him she was going with him. He simply shook his head and told her no. She began to protest, and ignored the small whimper that left Taeyeon's throat; she hates it when people fight.

"Honey, do you remember what you originally came here for?"

She nodded her head, "To teach children English."

"I'm not going to let you stop your dream for me."

"But we're married, I promised to follow you wherever it may be."

"Yes, and I'm your husband I'm leaving you to follow your dream, okay? I'll be back and you and Tae can visit me whenever you want."

She bit her lip before sighing in defeat, "Okay. I'll go pack your clothes." She stood up and kissed him on the lips.

He smiled, "Okay, honey. I'll be there in a bit to help."

She hummed, turning around to leave, but stopped to give Taeyeon a soft peck on the top of her head. "I'm sorry for raising my voice." She drew her fingers through the girl's hair.

"It's okay, mommy. I forgive you."

"I love you, Taeyeon."

"I love you too, mommy."

She gave the father and daughter a smile and left, what she didn't see was the smirk the two shared.

• • • •

Hyuna is Jaesang's personal assistant and Tiffany doesn't like her. She's too sexy to be an assistant and dresses too inappropriate, but Jaesang tells her to think nothing of it since Hyuna dresses up to gather the attention of his chauffeur and he only has eyes for her.

So when it's the day her husband is leaving to France with Hyuna, she gives the other a soft smile and tells her to take good care of Jaesang for her. The assistant promises her and grins when Tiffany leaves, oh yeah; she's going to take very good care of her boss.

"Call me when you land in France, and visit if you can," Tiffany whispers as she's fixing his collar.

He chuckles, "Yes, honey, I will. And take care of my Taeyeon; we haven't been apart this long before."

"You spoil her too much," she smiled.

"She's my only daughter and the heir to my business, honey."

"I was only teasing."

He grinned, leaning in to kiss her. Hyuna rolls her eyes, while Taeyeon's face stays still; there is no reason for her to be jealous. He has to play the part as the perfect husband in order for this to work.

"I'm going to miss you father," she whispered.

"Me too, princess, be good to your mommy, okay?" He said his lips against her forehead. She nodded and then he disappeared into the limo with Hyuna right behind him.

Tiffany watched at the limo disappeared through the gates and sighed. "I hope everything goes well." She says.

"Me too."

"I'm going to miss him, but what can I do? It's his job and I knew that when I married him."

The two stood there for a bit before Tiffany checked the time on her watch. "I have some work to do, so I'll be in the office. Call me if you need me, okay?"

"Okay, mommy."

Tiffany smiled, "Great. We'll discuss what we'll have for dinner later. Also, since it's just the two of us, I decided we don't need any help, so I sent the staff home for the time being, but they will pop out here and there just in case it gets too dirty."

"Okay, mommy."

Tiffany nodded her head. "Okay, mommy is going to go work now. See you later." She kissed Taeyeon's cheek and then walked back into the house, leaving Taeyeon all alone on the driveway.

Taeyeon's phone went off indicating she got a new text message. She unlocked her phone and opened up the text, it was from her father, and it was a picture of Hyuna sucking him with the caption, "I have my toy, so you have your mommy, use her as you please, my daughter. Have fun."

She smirked, "Oh, I will, father."

• • • •

Taeyeon's mother left her and her father when she was just five months old since she didn't want to be a mother and a wife to a man who only had eyes for his daughter. Her mother didn't like that her husband was spoiling a child she never wanted was crazy, so she left because she didn't like competition and married some other rich man living like a spoiled queen she always desired to be.

Taeyeon did meet her mother a few times over the years when her father would take her to business parties as his date, and she would reel in all the clients with her childish charms.

Her mother's a bitch and deserves to die a painful death.

She doesn't deserve all the money and lavish lifestyle; she deserves to live on the streets for her vain and vile ways. She treats everyone like shit. Her husband is nice, though, too nice for her.

She stopped seeing her mother when she was fifteen, her father didn't need her anymore since he already signed with all the big clients. She's glad because she knew if she saw her mother one more time, she'd kill her.

When she was sixteen she realized she had a mommy kink. She always wanted a mother's love since she never had a real mother growing up, just some slutty nannies who just wanted to get in her father's pants and bank accounts; however, when she was masturbating one day, she moaned out mommy and not the usual name of her celebrity crush Scarlett Johansson. She thought nothing of it, until it happened a few more times, with her and a mommy, and faceless women, doing mother and daughter things, and her mommy telling her to be a good girl and she'd get an award for being good. The award was a blow job. The next time it was to eat her mommy's pussy. And then it was to fuck her mommy's pussy.

For the next three years, she fantasized about having a mommy and fucking her, and to be loved by her. But she didn't want some random milf, she wanted a stepmother, she wanted to have a full family. And she knew her father would grant her wish.

She told her father she wanted a mommy and he agreed to get her one, and he did find a very sexy one too. Big breasts, fat ass, and a tight pussy, her father told her.

It's not surprising that she and her father share women to have sex, sometimes his girlfriends would sneak into her room and have some fun. Her father sometimes walked in on them and just told them to continue.

They do not have an incestuous relationship, never, he never saw his daughter like that. He loves her so much, he just gives her what she wants, and if she wants to fuck his girlfriends' then she can. And when she asked for a mommy, he did not hesitate to get her one, and he got the perfect one.

• • • •

Tiffany takes off her glasses and sets them on the wooden desk; she then runs her hand through her dark brown hair. Sighing, she cleans her desk, placing all the documents in the proper folders and putting everything in her bag. She gets up, straightening her blouse and skirt, walking out of the office to go to Taeyeon's room to ask her what she wants for dinner. She makes it to Taeyeon's side of the house and opens the door without knocking.

"Taeyeon, sweetie, what do you wa—" Her words die as she makes eye contact with a flushed Taeyeon with her hand wrapped around her cock. She gulps, "I-I'm sorry. Continue, and th-then c-come out so w-we can dis-cuss dinner." She stuttered, her cheeks blushing a bright red. She then closed the door and walked to the kitchen with shaking legs. She can't believe want she just saw. She knew want Taeyeon has, but she has never seen it before.

"It's okay. It's fine." She breathed as she walked down the hallway.

As soon as the door closed, Taeyeon came; white ribbons of cum hitting the picture of a naked dildo stuffed Tiffany, a picture her father took for her own pleasure a couple months ago. She leaned back on her chair, panting, trying to her get her breathing back to normal. When she did, she smirked. "I'm going to fuck you, mommy."

• • • •

Jaesang grunted cumming all over Hyuna's face. She grinned, licking some of the bitter cum off her mouth, "Better than your bitch of a wife?"

The man chuckled at the jealousy in her tone. "Nah, she can suck me better."

Her jaw dropped, clearly offended and pissed off. She angrily cleaned her face and sat next to her boss.

He rolled his eyes at the pout, "Baby, you know I only have eyes for you"

Hyuna scoffed, "Then divorce the bitch."

He sighed, "I can't."

"Bullshit, you can, you just don't want to because of your spoiled ass—"

"I dare you to finish that statement." He growled, cutting her off.

She bit her lip, knowing that she went too far. "I'm sorry."

They sat in silence for a moment, before he spoke. "Make sure to have Seonwoong check on Taeyeon and make sure he gives her condoms, lube and anything else she needs."

"Yes, sir."

His chauffeur rolled down the window. "We're here, boss." He said.

He nodded his head, and then the chauffeur rolled it back up. "Send Taeyeon the pictures of Tiffany I took last night, she needs more things to masturbate to before she gets the real thing." He told her.

"I'll do it on the plane."

They got off the limo and went inside the airport with their luggage. When they boarded to first class and sat down at their seats in the back, Hyuna took out her laptop and plugged in Jaesang's camera and opened up an email to send to Taeyeon. She shook her head at the pictures of Tiffany's pussy and her mouth full of her boss's cock.

"You're fucked up family." She commented once she was done.

"Anything for my daughter and you're part of it too Hyuna. Taeyeon has fucked you and you don't deny it, and it better be the last time."

• • • •

...

Taeyeon walks into the kitchen to find her mommy sitting down on top of the counter, her face buried in some take out menus. Her face would look so great buried between her balls. Taeyeon licked her lips at the thought.

"Mommy," Taeyeon called.

Tiffany's head pop up, "Oh, you're here! I was thinking of ordering some fried chicken. How does that sound?"

The younger nodded her head, "That's fine, mommy."

Tiffany grinned, "Great, I'll order some and I'll call you when it's here."

Taeyeon walked over to the fridge to get a bottle of water. "Okay."

Tiffany left the kitchen and walked into the living room to make the call and get away from Taeyeon. As soon as Taeyeon walked into the kitchen she had to stop herself from looking at her daughter's crotch, where her thick cock hid under those sinful tight shorts. She shook her head, realizing what she was thinking. Taeyeon is her daughter, she may not be her biological daughter, but she still is her child, and she can't be thinking of her like that. Plus, she's married and is happy with him, and his cock is fantastic.

Maybe her cock would feel great too. She thought. She shakes her head, Stop it.

"Mommy, did you call?" Taeyeon asked, walking into the living room.

"Yeah, it should be here soon."

"Good."

Taeyeon sat across from Tiffany, spreading her legs open. She smirked when she saw the blush rising on her mommy's neck.

Tiffany cleared her throat, "I'm sorry about earlier, walking in on you, doing that." She awkwardly said.

Her daughter smiled. "It's okay. It's not the first time someone has walked in on me."

"Really? Who has?"

"Some of the staff and a few of my father's ex-girlfriends', they just don't know how to knock, but it's okay." I fucked them and had those little bitches screaming as I wrecked their wet cunts. Taeyeon thought.

Tiffany chuckled and shook her head, "Well, I'll knock next time."

And hopefully join. "Okay, mommy."

• • • •

When the food arrived, Tiffany decided to eat in the office to get some work done and Taeyeon in her room so she can video chat her best friend Yuri.

"Dude, you fucking bitch. I can't believe you fucking convinced your dad to open up a store over there in France just so you can fuck your step mommy."

Taeyeon smirked, "I want my cock buried deep in her pussy and I know I wouldn't get in there if my father was home, so I asked him to leave for a long time and he said yes."

Yuri laughed, "Man, you're so spoiled. I wish my dad loved me as much as you did so he can get me a step mommy and so I can fuck her, but he's gay so that's a big no."

"Aren't you dating Jessica?"

"Yeah, so?"

"You have a pussy to fuck, so why are you complaining?" Taeyeon said, and then bites into her piece of chicken.

"You have a point, but I guess it's the thrill of fucking someone you are not supposed to."

"Jessica is older than you, so maybe role play with her," Taeyeon suggested.

Yuri nodded, "Huh, I never thought of that. I'll ask her. So when are you making the move on Tiffany?"

Taeyeon sighed. "I don't know, to be honest, I don't want to act too quickly and scare her off. I want to have sex with her so bad, but I want to wait as well. Not for romantic bullshit, but I want her to want me too."

Just as Yuri answered, Taeyeon got an email from her father. She unlocked her phone and opened the email. Her jaw dropped and her cock got hard. Yuri stopped talking when she realized her friend wasn't listening.

"Dude, what's up?"

Taeyeon ignored her and scrolled through all the photos of Tiffany with her pussy full of her father's blurred out cock, and her body covered in cum. The last 'photo' was actually a video and she played it.

Tiffany was screaming, her head thrown back in pure pleasure as she bounces on Jaesang's cock. Her tits jiggling up and down so hard they would hit her chin. You can hear the faint sound of skin slapping as Tiffany's moans filled the room. "I'm cumming!" She screamed, her pussy clenching around the cock, her cum covering the cock. She rolled her hips, riding out her orgasm. She then smirked at the camera, "I'm going to ride your cock until you longer can cum."

The video stopped and she scrolled down to see if there was more, but there wasn't, much to her disappointment, but there was a message from her father, "I hope you can enjoy this until you get the real thing."

"What the fuck was that?" Yuri's voice brought her back to reality.

Taeyeon snapped her head up, "Father sent me pictures of mommy naked, full of cock and cum, and a video of her riding his cock."

Yuri's mouth goes dry, "Send them to me."

"In a sec."

Taeyeon doesn't care if Yuri is attracted to Tiffany as well and wants to see her pictures too. She wants to share how beautiful and sexy her mommy is, and she doesn't mind sharing with Yuri, and of course her father, but her mommy is hers at the end of the day. Her pussy.

Yuri gets the pictures and video later. "Fuck, you better plan on having a threesome with her, and if you do, count me in."

"Don't worry, I plan to, but not too soon, and of course you'll join."

"Great," Yuri grinned.

• • • •

It's bedtime and Tiffany is carrying a tray of milk and cookies to share with Taeyeon. She stops in front of her door and knocks, "come in," Taeyeon says. When walks in, her daughter is reading a book.

"Hey, I thought it would be a good idea to eat some milk and cookies before bed from now on," Tiffany said, setting the tray down on the table sitting in the middle of the room.

Taeyeon closed the book and got to walk over to her mommy. Even though her father spoils her rotten, he doesn't let her eat anything before bed, and she always wanted to eat some milk and cookies with her mommy behind her father's back. She smiles, "You remembered, mommy."

Tiffany smiles back at her, "Of course I did. I would be a horrible mommy if I didn't. And I did promise to give you all the motherly love and do the things for you that your bitch of a mother never did."

The younger laughed. "Thank you."

"Anything for my baby, now sit," the elder pushed Taeyeon onto a chair sat her share of cookies in front of her, and then poured her a glass of milk. "So, what do you planned to do since your father is gone?" She asked, after sitting down, grabbing a cookie she started to eat.

"I don't know," Taeyeon shrugged. "I'm on break from school for the time being. Maybe catch up on some reading and writing, I've been slacking for a while." Even though she mostly wants to have sex with Tiffany, she does enjoy these conversations they have since her real mother never spoke to her, and she was always jealous of other kids who spoke fondly of their mothers, who spoke to them and encouraged them to do whatever they desire.

"That's great!" Tiffany clapped. "Are you still writing that story about Tania and Tia?" She asked.

"Yup, but I'm having some writer's block."

"Well, maybe I can help." Her mommy offered.

"Do you remember what's it about?"

"Tania is the daughter of the king and Tia is her father's favorite concubine. And they love each other and want to marry, but they can't since Tia belongs to the king and Tania is the heir to the throne and is already set to marry Princess Heather."

"Yes, and that's all I have. I have them meeting for the first time, falling in love, making love, and them realizing they can never be, and that's it."

"Okay, this may sound cliché, but have them run away from with each other."

"No, that sounds good mommy. Thanks!"

Tiffany smiles, "Glad I could help, baby. And to make the emotions more real and raw, picture you as Tania or Tia, doesn't matter."

"I already do."

"Oh, you do?"

"Yes," And your Tia and I have you screaming to make me yours, begging for me, telling me I'm better than my father.

"Well, then you should be set, baby."

After they were finished, Taeyeon helped Tiffany clean like a good little girl. Tiffany sat on one of the stools as she watched her daughter wash the dishes. It still freaks her out that a nineteen-year-old calls her 'mommy,' but it works. She always wanted a child, a daughter to be more precise, but since she never found the right man to settle down with, she never got the chance to, but then Jaesang walked into her life, and she fell in love. She didn't care that he had a daughter already, she was ready to be a mommy, but not to a spoiled nineteen-year-old girl; however, as she got to know Taeyeon, she realized that the girl needed a mommy since she never had a real mother, a mother's love, and every child needs a mother like love. She let her call her 'mommy' and is proud to have Taeyeon as her daughter, but she does want a child of her own and plans to have one once Jaesang gets back and give Taeyeon a sibling or two.

"I'm done, mommy." Her daughter said, standing right next to her.

"That's good, baby. You're such a good girl for listening to mommy." She cooed wrapping her arms around Taeyeon's waist, giving her forehead and cheeks a kiss.

Taeyeon pouted, and Tiffany rolls her eyes, and then softly pecks her lips. "There, now go to bed. I know you are on break but that doesn't mean you can stay up late and sleep until noon, Missy." She lightly slaps Taeyeon's butt.

Taeyeon bit back a moan, burying her face into her mommy's neck. She shivered when Tiffany kissed her exposed neck, "Go to bed, Kim Taeyeon." Tiffany said her voice firm and husky.

"Yes, mommy."

"Good girl."

"Goodnight, mommy."

"Goodnight, baby."

"I love you, mommy."

"I love you too, baby."

• • • •

"Thank you father, I'll use these until I fuck mommy. Have fun with Auntie Hyuna!"

Jaesang read the message his daughter sent back to him and was going to reply back to her but, "Fuck, Hyuna, faster." He groaned.

"Does daddy like it when I fuck myself on his cock?" Said girl asked, bouncing on his cock, squeezing her walls around his hard cock.

"Yes, I do. I love it when my slut fucks herself on my cock." He smirks, thrusting his hips upward, and Hyuna releases a high pitched moan, gripping onto his knees riding his cock faster, her cunts begging to be fucked. After a few more thrust, they both came, her cum covering his cock and his cum filling her insides. She took herself off of him letting the limp dick slide out of her wet cunt.

"Hyunseung, leave," Jaesang orders his chauffeur who is sitting in front of the bed with his hand covered in his cum. He nodded his head, cleaned himself up and left, leaving his boss and wet dream.

"I can't believe you let him watch us, daddy," Hyuna said in disgust.

He rolled his eyes, "Well, my little slut, he wants to fuck you and you love the attention, and don't you try and deny it."

She pouted in defeat, "I am hot, so I guess it's okay, as long as I don't have to fuck him or suck his cock, I only want daddy's cock." She whined, burying her face into his chest.

He chuckled, "I knew you'd get it. Also, I'd never let anyone else fuck you, you are my slut and mine alone. I'm fine with people lusting over you and watching us fuck, but no one is allowed to touch you, Hyuna." He growled, taking a handful of her ass and giving it a few smacks. She moans, feeling her pussy getting wet.

"Not even Taeyeon? We did fuck once."

"Not." Slap to her ass. "Even." Slap. "Taeyeon." Slap. "I love her, but your pussy is mine, so don't even think about her that way. And I'm going to fuck it, get on your hands and knees, bitch." He orders.

She moaned and did as she was told. "Fuck me, daddy," She wiggled her ass, and before she knew it, his cock filled her pussy and fucked her until she passed out.

• • • •

For the next four weeks, Taeyeon made no moves on Tiffany and worked on her story and read some books, and of course masturbated to those photos and video her father sent her. And she and her mommy spent nights cuddling on the couch watching some TV as they ate cookies and drank milk before bed. And when she cleaned after them, Tiffany would hug her and kiss her all over her face and even her lips, and slap her ass ordering her to go bed and don't be lazy. Taeyeon's cock grew harder and harder as they days went by, but stopped herself, she had to wait.

But Tiffany had taken a liking to tank tops and short shorts since their AC broke a few days ago, and they show off her fat ass and large tits so wonderfully, even one day Taeyeon saw her nipples through the thin tank top. She knew she was horny since she kept rubbing her legs together as they ate dinner. And that night, after the eating, the cuddling, the kisses and the slapping, Taeyeon prepared to go to her room and waited a few minutes before walking over to her father's and Tiffany's room. The door was open just a bit, about an inch, but she could see just fine. And what she saw had her blood rushing to her lower region.

Tiffany was her hands and knees, her pussy stuffed with a pink dildo and her asshole stuffed with a pink vibrator, rubbing her clit at a pace Taeyeon never knew was possible.

"Jaesang! Fuck, fuck me! Ah!" Tiffany cried.

Taeyeon pulled down her pajamas and boxers wrapping her hands around the base of her cock pumping it slow before she went faster. She thumbs the slit, biting her lip to stop herself from moaning out loudly, she didn't want to get caught.

Tiffany screamed, taking the dildo out of her pussy and squirting her cum all over the sheets beneath her. Her body fell limp, relaxing into the dirty sheets.

Taeyeon felt she balls tighten as she came, her eyes never leaving her mommy's pussy. She stood there for a bit to catch her breath and to see what her mommy does next.

Tiffany pulls the vibrator out of her ass and turns it off and set her toys to the side. She rolls over, her back facing Taeyeon and covers herself with a blanket and drifts off to sleep.

Taeyeon cleans herself up and goes back to her room. She leans back on the door. "Mommy it's time. I've waited long enough. I'm going to make you mine. I'm going to fuck you."

• • • •

...

Tiffany had never felt this lonely before. Ever since she got together with Jaesang she had always been with him, in his arms, whether they were just cuddling or making love, they were always together. Yes, she has Taeyeon, but it's not the same. She wants her husband and his cock buried deep inside of her, holding her close and whispering dirty things into her ears.

She placed her pen down on top of the pile of papers she'd been grading, she couldn't concentrate. She's hot, sweaty and horny. She wants to do something, but Taeyeon is in the room with her using Jaesang's computer to write her story, if Jaesang was there instead of her daughter, she would have waltzed over there and made him eat her until she came all over his face. She closed her legs, feeling herself getting wet and her core quivering in need of someone licking her or someone buried deep inside of her. Her nipples are so hard, she could see them through her bra and tank top, and she was pretty sure her daughter could see too, and that is not okay.

Just as she was getting ready to leave and take a cold shower to relieve herself, Taeyeon spoke. "Mommy, I ordered some food and it's here, let's eat." She said, getting up as stood before her mommy.

Fuck, Tiffany thought. "Okay, mommy just wants to take a shower first and then I'll come and join you."

"But mommy," Taeyeon whined, "I want you to eat with me now." She stomped her foot like a child.

She loves her daughter, but fuck, she really needed to cum. "I know, but mommy needs a shower." Taeyeon pouted, and Tiffany sighed in defeat. "Okay."

Taeyeon grinned, she can see the wetness staining her shorts; her mommy is horny. She knows her mommy wants to fuck herself, but Taeyeon is not going to tell her. She is going to make her wait to fuck herself.

After dinner, Tiffany tried to leave again, but Taeyeon worked her magic and got her stay and watch TV with her and eat milk and cookies before bed. Her daughter was being a little clingy, and she tried to understand since she had never been so far from her father, but fuck, she really needs to cum! Once Taeyeon was done cleaning up, she kissed her goodnight and nearly ran to her room. She slammed the door shut, tore off her clothes, and went straight to her nightstand to pull out her favorite toys, a pink dildo, and a pink vibrator.

She laid on the bed, her ass up in the air; she didn't bother putting lube on them, and immediately shoved them in her. Her pussy and asshole clenching with need. She rubbed her clit, screaming out her husband's name, with her mind thinking of Taeyeon's cock. Her big fat cock, fucking her and making her scream. Her pussy is getting wetter at just the thought of her daughter buried deep inside of her. Her nipples are hard, begging to be touched, sucked or licked, it doesn't matter, but she can't, her mind is too wrapped up with the pleasure she is receiving from the plastic toys, too occupied to give her nipples pleasure. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she cums, her release squirting all over her sheets.

She sighed, taking the toys out and setting them aside, rolling over and drifting off to sleep cuddled up in her blanket, thinking about Taeyeon's cock.

• • • •

It's been a week since Taeyeon saw her mommy masturbate, and she can't wait any longer. She needs to act fast before it's too late. She decides to walk around her house in her boxers and tank top, one because the AC still does not work, and well she looks pretty hot, how can her mommy not want her?

When she walks into the office with her USB in hand to work on her story, Tiffany is on the phone, looking visibly upset; Taeyeon stops and looks at her mommy with concern covering her face.

Tiffany deeply sighs, shaking her head, "Okay, bye, yeah, me too." She hangs up the phone and slams in against the desk. Taeyeon whimpers, her mommy's head snaps up at her and frowns. "I'm sorry, baby. I was just talking to your father and he broke a promise, and you know how much I hate when people do that." She explains.

Taeyeon nodded her head. "What did father promise?"

"He called me last week and he said that he was planning on coming home this weekend, but he's not after all. Something about the store can't be left alone or some shit like that, but I think he's lying...I heard moaning and panting in the background. I think your father is cheating on me with that slut Hyuna." She sighs taking off her glasses and sets them on the desk, running her hand through her hair.

"Maybe he was watching porn," Taeyeon suggested. She hates lying to Tiffany because she is right. Her father and Hyuna are having sex; she just got off the phone with her father and heard Hyuna moaning 'daddy' and the sound of skin slapping against each other. She knows Tiffany cares for her father and loves him, and what they are doing to her is awful and not right, but she wants Tiffany and she will make her want her back, as well to make her forget about her father.

Tiffany shook her head. "No, it was Hyuna's voice. I have walked in on her and Hyunseung having sex before and she was pretty loud. It was her." She sniffled.

Taeyeon eyes widen. Hyuna and Hyunseung? That slut. She's fucking some other guy, even after Jaesang gave her a job and is taking care of her? She is the love of his life. He really loves her. Taeyeon jaw tightens. "Is that the only time you've seen them?"

Her mommy scoffed. "No. I've seen them plenty of times, mostly in the garage and in the laundry room. She has a nice pair of lungs." She chuckles. "Luckily your father never checks the security cameras because her ass would be fired by now, and despite her being a slut, she is a hard worker and I know your father likes that."

Taeyeon nods, making a mental note to take a look at the tapes and show them to her father.

Tiffany wipes the tears she didn't know had fallen, and gazes at her daughter and her eyes go straight to her crotch, the eight-inch cock clearly visible because of those white boxers. Her mouth waters, her mind forgetting about her husband and his slut of a secretary. Not taking her eyes off the cock, she slowly walks up to the clueless Taeyeon and places her hands on her shoulder blades.

As Taeyeon was plotting to tell her father about Hyuna, she didn't notice her mommy standing right in front of her but jumped when she felt her cold hands touch her hot skin. Tiffany stared right into her eyes, "You're such a good girl, Tae. Always trying to make mommy feel better, and that is what I love about you. You are such a nice little girl." She whispers, her hot breath lightly touching Taeyeon's cheek.

Taeyeon gulps. "Thank you, mommy. I just want you to feel better."

Tiffany bit her lip. This is so wrong, but fuck she wants Taeyeon. Ever since she walked in on her masturbating, she couldn't take her mind off her cock. All last week she masturbated to the thought of Taeyeon fucking her, but she moaned out her husband's name just in case Taeyeon was nearby, she is a screamer after all.

"Since you have been such a good girl while your father is away and you are taking care of me, let mommy give you a reward."

Her daughter nodded her head.

• • • •

Fuck, this is so wrong, but she tastes so good, Tiffany thinks, her mouth full of Taeyeon's cock, all of it. Her hands are gripping the young girl's thighs not letting her move an inch as she bobs her head.

Taeyeon has her head thrown back in pure bliss as her mommy buries her tongue into the slit. Her hands tangled up in her mommy's soft hair, forcing her to stay put. She really wants to fuck her mommy's mouth, but mommy told her if she did, she wouldn't be able to cum.

Tiffany let's go of Taeyeon's thighs and removes her hands from her hair while she still sucks her cock. Taeyeon let her hands fall behind her and grips onto her mommy's desk. She cries when her mommy takes her sinful mouth from her cock.

The older woman kissed the tip before standing up. "Okay, listen, sweetie, because mommy is only going to say this once, okay?" She firmly says, her hand gripping onto Taeyeon's chin to make sure she looks at her. Taeyeon nods. She smiles, "Good girl." She kisses her nose. "Mommy is going to finger fuck herself and you are going to watch, but you are not allowed to touch yourself or me until I tell you to, okay?"

"Yes, mommy."

Tiffany smirked. She took off her clothes and stood there naked before her daughter. Taeyeon gulped at the sight of her mommy's big tits. Tiffany grabbed both of her breasts and rubbed her nipples on Taeyeon's chest, she moaned feeling them get hard, while Taeyeon fought herself to stay still. Her dream is coming true. Tiffany stopped, and then laid herself onto of her cold desk, spreading her legs, giving her daughter a nice view of her pussy, the pussy she had always wanted to see up close, videos and pictures were not enough for her.

"Look, Tae. Look how wet my pussy is, you made my pussy like this baby. After sucking your cock, I got so wet thinking about it being in my cunt, fucking me." Tiffany purred, rubbing her clit, and then buried one of her fingers inside of her. "Fuck, that feels so good," she groaned, thrusting it in and out.

Taeyeon cock stood hard just begging to be touched, the tip red, oozing with precum. Tiffany smirked, "Finger your slit," she ordered as she placed another finger in her. Her daughter did as she was told and whimpered when her finger touched her sensitive cock. "Good girl." She cooed.

The young girl did not take her eyes off her mommy's pussy that is full of her fingers, three of them. She fingered her slit harder, her orgasm near, she can feel it. Tiffany saw the look on the girl's face; she knew she was going to come soon.

"Come closer to mommy. Stand right in front of mommy and angle your cock to mommy's pussy." She instructed, thrusting her fingers harder, you can hear the squishy noises as her cunt grew wetter. Taeyeon walked closer, grabbing her cock and angling to her mommy's wet pussy. "Now, pump your cock." Taeyeon circled her hand around the base before guiding her hand up and down her erect cock. Tiffany arched her back off the desk, her toes curling as she pleasured herself, her eyes never leaving her daughter's cock.

"Fuck! Taeyeon!" She suddenly screamed, throwing her head back, her jaw hanging open, her fingers hitting her sweet spot. "Cum on mommy's pussy! Mommy wants you to cum all over her cunt! Please Taeyeon, do it for mommy!" Tiffany begged, pulling her fingers out to rub her clit. "Cum Taeyeon! Cum!" She commanded, her voice going up an octave.

Taeyeon grunts, her hand pumping her cock faster and with her other hand playing with her balls. "Mommy," she moans.

"Mommy's going to cum!" Tiffany shouted, and before she knew it, she came, her cum covering her fingers. She pulled them out and made eye contact with Taeyeon. "Cum, cum on mommy's pussy."

Feeling her balls tighten and the familiar feeling in her stomach, she came shouting out 'mommy,' shooting her cum on Tiffany's wet and sensitive pussy. Tiffany moaned, the cum feeling so good on her; she bet it would feel so much better in her. Taeyeon pumped her cock riding out her orgasm before standing still, panting trying to catch her breath and trying to figure out if this was actually happening. Tiffany fell limp onto her desk, closing her eyes to relax. They were silent for a bit, trying to compose themselves.

It was Tiffany who broke the heavy silence. "Clean yourself and then come clean me." She said with her eyes still closed.

"Yes, mommy." Taeyeon grabbed a couple of tissues from the desk and cleaned her cum off of her soft cock and hands; she pulled her boxers back on and then threw the dirty tissues into the trash can, and then grabbed a few more to clean her mommy's cum covered pussy.

Tiffany's pussy quivered once Taeyeon touched it, the older woman whimpered. "Good girl." She breathed. Once Taeyeon was done, she asked her to get her clothes and being the good girl she is, Taeyeon got them. Tiffany sat up and put her bra and shirt on, and then stood up to put on her panties and shorts.

Taeyeon bit her lip, not sure what to do.

"Go to your room, and don't come out until I tell you to, okay?" Tiffany said, not making any eye contact with her.

"Yes, mommy." Much to Taeyeon's surprise, Tiffany leaned forward and kissed her lips, and then pats her butt. "Go," she whispered against her lips. Taeyeon kissed her back, running off before Tiffany scolded her, but she made sure to grab her USB—the one she lost a hold of while her mommy began to rub her cock.

Tiffany touched her lips then smiled. She can't wait to do this again.


	109. Elevator Escapade

"Mr. Kim! Please go back to your room!"

"Stop right there! You can't run, you might hurt yourself further!"

"Please, you need to drink your medicines!"

Almost all people within each hospital room and those situated along the corridors of the 3rd floor heard the loud voices that disrupted the silence that they were enjoying. They instinctively turned their heads toward the source of the said voices and they were greeted with a very familiar sight of a patient- a very good-looking and muscular young man in his early 20s in particular, running away from several nurses who were chasing him ardently. He was running along the corridors with only his hospital robe on and he was smiling wickedly as he looked back at the nurses who he deemed as the 'bearers of his pain and torture.'

"I will never drink those horrible medicines ever again! No way in hell!", he shouted back before whipping his head back to the front and increasing the pace of his running while he began to think of the places in the hospital where he could hide.

Actually, Kim Taeyeon has been doing this frequently ever since he had been admitted in the hospital 3 weeks ago. It was already a norm among the hospital staff as well as his fellow patients situated in the 3rd floor to see him escape from his room and ran away from the nurses for at least twice a week, and this just shows his rebellious and playful side that was mainly responsible of why he is admitted in the hospital in the first place.

In fact, he was rushed to the hospital at that time because he had been involved in a fraternity war that had transpired in his school. As one of the alphas in his fraternity that was involved in the said fight, he had been one of those who participated and fought quite fervidly during the commotion which then resulted to him having several bruises and cuts on his body. Fortunately for him, he wasn't badly injured as much as the other members in the fraternity and that it was quite easy for him to be admitted into a hospital and be treated immediately since his family was very wealthy and thus could easily pay his treatment.

"Mr. Kim! Please stop!"

Taeyeon continued to ignore the pleads of the nurses and continued to run as fast as he can despite feeling slight pains at some injured parts of his body.

'Aish, I have to find a hiding place soon. My body is getting a bit of strain from all this running!', he thought as he turned right into an adjacent corridor. Staring ahead, he immediately saw the elevator right at the end of the corridor and a sudden thought entered his mind.

'That's a perfect hiding place!'

Taeyeon smirked before he ran as fast a speeding bullet towards the opened elevator doors. However, as he saw then slowly begin to close, he shouted in panic: 'Wait! Please hold the doors!'

Thankfully, whoever was in the elevator heard him and the doors separated once more. He smiled fully and released a small maniacal laugh as he heard the nurses shouting in horror as he successfully stepped into the elevator. He then turned around and pressed the buttons immediately to close the doors and he playfully waved at the tired and panting nurses who were rushing up towards the elevator through the gap in between the closing doors. And he smiled contentedly as the doors had fully closed, telling him that he had been successful in escaping his 'killer medicines' once more.

However, before he could do his childish fist-pump to celebrate his victory, a very familiar voice interrupted him.

"Escaping your medicines again?", a low, husky, and alluring voice broke the silence within the confines of the elevator and

Taeyeon's body immediately went rigid at the very familiar sound of that certain voice.

'Oh dear.', he thought nervously before he slowly turned his head at the source.

"Ti-Tiffany…", Taeyeon trailed off as he tried to desperately calm his nerves at the sight of the young woman before him.

No matter how many times he had seen this very, very fine nurse named Tiffany Hwang since he had been admitted to the hospital, he could never keep his eyes from staring in pure awe at the sheer beauty of this woman.

'She's perfectly beautiful.' Taeyeon fascinatedly thought as he was took in every detail of Tiffany who was standing not too far away from him inside the elevator. From her long and straight jet-black hair, to her crescent-shaped smiling eyes, to her cute pointed nose, to her rosy pink lips, and... her incredibly sexy body that just drives him crazy.

Taeyeon forcefully swallowed the huge lump in his throat as he observed the outfit of the woman before her. Just like the other times when he had the bumped into her in the hospital, he saw that she was wearing a one-piece, buttoned-up Nurse's uniform that, in his opinion, was very lethal for any man who would lay eyes on her. Taeyeon was starting to sweat as he fixed his gaze at her chest area. The first few buttons at the top were undone, giving him a small peek of her cleavage and he clenched his fist as his hands suddenly had the urge to open the remaining buttons of her uniform so that he could see her globes fully.

'Damn…' he said to himself as his eyes traveled downwards to her oh-so-sexy curves until the hem of her uniform which ended high on her thighs. He lustfully stared further at her well-proportioned white legs and he mentally smacked himself as he suddenly had a vivid image of those perfect legs wrapped around his waist as he 'danced' with her in this elevator.

'Oh gosh, why am I thinking like that again?!'

"Taeyeon?"

Taeyeon immediately looked up to nervously lock his eyes with Tiffany's as she called him with her addictive and husky voice. 'I hope she didn't realize that I was gawking at her pervertedly.' he thought before he cleared his throat and spoke.

"Yeah.", he said before giving her a cute yet adorable sheepish smile.

Tiffany merely responded with her eye-smile that he loves so much and he couldn't help but to blush and look away from the woman who has already wrapped him around her pretty little fingers. Moreover, he also couldn't look at her straight in the eyes for more than 5 seconds whenever they had the chance to talk as he was afraid that Tiffany might see through him and find that he was deeply attracted to her, both in an un-naughty and naughty way. However, unknown to Taeyeon was that he was quite obvious since the first time they met in the hospital, that Tiffany was perfectly aware of his every not-so-innocent stare at her body, and that the latter was practically feeling the same attraction with regards to him.

Tiffany amusedly looked at the shy and fidgeting brown-haired young man across from her before she decided to take this opportunity to observe him closely. She stared in deep admiration at his perfectly handsome face and she unconsciously licked her lips when her eyes settle on his pinkish lips which seem to call out to her, begging to be kissed. She tried to hastily erase that thought in her mind before she moved her gaze downwards and she bit her lip as she saw that he was only wearing a hospital gown and briefs that was slightly peeking through the gown's gaps at his side. She blushed slightly as she saw his undergarment and quickly averted her gaze to his muscular arms and legs to calm herself but the sight only made her blush more as she suddenly imagined herself being overpowered by those same arms and legs as they had 'fun' inside this elevator.

'I didn't just think of that!'

Both of them remained silent afterwards as they attempted to get rid of their lustful thoughts for each other while waiting for the elevator doors to open. But after a minute or so, the elevator abruptly halted in its tracks which resulted to both of them losing their balance. Tiffany shrieked as she felt herself falling down onto the elevator floor and she closed her eyes as she waited for the painful impact. But before she could even feel any pain from the expected collision, Taeyeon's arms encircled her slim waist and pulled her against his body as he tuned the both of them around just in time for him to take the fall for the girl in his arms. A loud thud echoed inside the elevator before being followed by a low grunt from Taeyeon as his back harshly collided with the floor.

After recovering from the slight shock, Tiffany slowly opened her eyes and found herself on top of Taeyeon and straddling him with her knees on either side of his hips. She couldn't help but to turn into a red tomato as she realized that his arms were wrapped tightly around her waist, bringing her to rest upon his warm, muscular body and that their faces were just centimeters away from each other. She then saw Taeyeon open his eyes slowly and he suddenly stared at her, wide-eyed and red-faced, as he also realized the promiscuous position they found themselves in.

But before they could pry themselves away from each other to avoid the sexual tension that was rapidly rising between them, the elevator began to shake violently. Because of the sudden movement, the two bodies moved against one another resulting to their respective clothes to hitch further up their bodies and to both their intimate parts rubbing harshly against each other through their thin undergarments.

Both moaned out loud at the sensation at their lower regions as they locked their eyes with each other that were slowly clouding with lust. They continued to enjoy the pleasure that they were getting for about a few more seconds before the elevator suddenly stopped shaking. But despite of the ceased movement of the elevator, both continued to push their hips against one another while maintaining eye-contact as they guiltily enjoyed the erotic dance that they were performing.

"Tiffany," Taeyeon said he breathed in and out harshly.

"Taeyeon," Tiffany moaned.

Taeyeon couldn't take it anymore and immediately pulled Tiffany with one hand at the back of her head before crashing his lips against hers in an urgent and desperate kiss. They moved their lips with one another, savoring the natural taste of their counterpart while continuing to sensually grind against each other without giving a care to the current elevator problem at hand. Tiffany moved her hands on his neck as she gave more passion into their kiss by licking and nibbling on Taeyeon's lips. Taeyeon moaned in response and decided to give more pleasure to the woman that he had long desired. He pried her mouth open with his own and immediately darted his tongue inside Tiffany's mouth, hungrily tasting every surface that he could reach. Tiffany whimpered in delight as Taeyeon's dexterous tongue made her feel a sudden warmth and wetness in between her legs and she further increased her grinding onto Taeyeon's covered, hardened sex to temporarily relieve her own thinly-covered core.

Taeyeon lightly growled in satisfaction as Tiffany also started to insert her tongue passionately in his mouth and was beginning to get really wet in arousal based from how his own briefs were getting damp from her already wet underwear. Moreover, his manhood was now aching in need of her touch and warmth which made him decide to quickly relieve them both of their sexual needs.

Taeyeon flipped them over in an instant, with him now hovering on top of her as he kneeled in between her spread legs and put his elbows on either sides of her beautiful and flustered face. He broke their kiss after a few moments and he immediately dived his head down to her neck and began feasting on the smooth column of skin that he found there. Tiffany tightened her grip around his neck as she felt him suck and lick on her sensitive flesh and she gasped as his hands roughly pulled her uniform completely apart, sending buttons flying at every direction. After he had removed her uniform and had thrown it somewhere in the elevator, Taeyeon took the time to admire the sight below him. Tiffany was only wearing her lacy black bra and thong, exposing her milky-white skin and sexy body, and his eyes roamed over her entire perfect figure in wonder and with a slight animalistic glint in them.

Taeyeon wasted no time after his short admire-Tiffany's-body session and he immediately opened the front clasp of her bra before removing them and throwing them away carelessly. The sight of her full breasts and erected pinkish nipples made him harder and he growled as he took hold of one of her mounds and put his mouth onto it before beginning to suck it like there's no tomorrow.

Tiffany moaned out loud as Taeyeon hungrily sucked her breast while fondling the other and pinching its nub until it's swollen. After a few minutes, he switched to the other breast and gave it the same treatment while his free hand attended to its neglected pair. At times, Tiffany shrieked in pleasure as she felt Taeyeon gently bite and pull unto her nipples and she could only tighten her hold on his hair as he soothes them afterwards with light swipes of his tongue. And all these ministrations by the man who was practically having a delicate taste of her body right now just manage to send jolts of pleasure from her erected nipples down to her now soaking core.

"Taeyeon, p-please, I need you there-", Tiffany moaned as she pushed down Taeyeon's head towards her aching and wet center. Taeyeon complied immediately and he went down Tiffany's body, all the while placing small kisses along his path, until he was face-to-face with her covered core. He saw that the thong was indeed completely soaked in her essence and he instantly pulled them down Tiffany's thighs and legs, with trails of cum following in its path, and threw it behind him to finally relieve the woman of the offending garment.

She was finally bare in front of his eyes and he was staring at her absorbedly as he questioned the heavens why he has been given the opportunity to be this intimate with the goddess beneath him. He then looked up and locked eyes with hers again and he saw that she was mirroring the same emotions as with what his eyes are conveying. Love. Lust. Happiness. Fear.

Taeyeon lowered himself and placed a chaste kiss on Tiffany's succulent lips before looking straight into her eyes and saying:

"I love you, Tiffany.", the words rolling off his tongue in all honesty.

Tiffany widened her eyes a bit in surprise as she heard his response, but had quickly regained composure and gave him a loving smile in return. She pulled him with her hands around his neck and gave him a short yet sweet kiss.

"I love you too, Taeyeon.", she spoke against his lips before pulling away and staring once again into his eyes.

It was Taeyeon's turn to be surprised and he chuckled after a few seconds of comprehension due to the happiness that was consuming his whole being. He lovingly kissed her again before moving down her body and stopping once more in front of her core. He spread her legs further and lowered his face before breathing in the deliciously musky scent of her sex. Taeyeon let out his tongue and slowly ran it from the base of her slit up until his tip had softly brushed against her clit, making her mewl in pleasure and need.

"Tae-Taeyeon please-"

Before she could finish her desperate plead, she shrieked out loud as Taeyeon parted her folds with his thumbs and captured her clit between his lips and began licking and sucking on it hungrily.

"AH! TAEYEONNN!"

Taeyeon continued doing this while tasting her flowing pre-cum as he couldn't help but to be addicted to her sweet delicious taste. He loudly slurped the honey while moaning, making Tiffany feel pleasurable vibrations on her aching core. And she whimpered more when Taeyeon placed his mouth completely on her core and practically began eating her out while letting his tongue dance teasingly against her entrance.

"Tae- Taeyeon, I need you in me- Please, I need you in me now!", Tiffany shouted desperately as she started fondling her breasts and pinching her swollen nipples to relieve herself from need.

Taeyeon, being an obedient lover, took his mouth away from his beloved's core and parted her folds once again before thrusting his tongue as deep as he could go inside her hot, wet, and grasping tunnel.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Taeyeon mercilessly began thrusting his tongue into her wet cavern as he heard her scream in pleasure at his ministrations. He grasped her thighs with both hands and held her down in place since she was starting to buck her hips wildly to ride on his tongue. Tiffany shouted in ecstasy once more as Taeyeon added two of his fingers inside her hole together with his talented tongue and she knew that she was terribly near her release. Taeyeon looked up at her in lust, his tongue and fingers still rapidly thrusting in and out of her, and he saw that she was pinching and rolling her sore nipples wildly while sexily shouting curses inside the elevator. Finally deciding to let her have her much-needed release, Taeyeon further increased his thrusting pace and used his free hand to pinch her swollen clit.

"TAEYEONNNNNNNNNNN!", she screeched in pleasure as her juices instantly flowed into Taeyeon's mouth and fingers.

Tiffany finally had her first earth-shattering release and Taeyeon was still thrusting his tongue and fingers inside her to help her ride out her orgasm. She was panting harshly with sweat dripping down from her face towards her neck, and her eyes were still closed from the pleasurable waves that were travelling throughout her body.

After licking up her juices and hearing her breathing slowly become regular after several minutes, Taeyeon slowly pulled out from her cleaned cavern and placed a soft kiss on her core before he kneeled completely and took off his clothes.

When Tiffany felt Taeyeon remove his tongue and fingers from her hole, she slowly opened her eyes to see what he'll do next and her breath caught as she found herself looking at Taeyeon as he took off his his hospital gown. After he pulled it up his body and threw it carelessly to the side, she stared intently at his perfectly muscular body which was decked with a few bandages. From his wide shoulders, his chest, down to his six-pack abs, and finally to the big bulge on his black cotton briefs.

Tiffany slowly sat up afterwards and moved towards him on all fours, her stare completely fixed upon his bulging area. After she was already face-to-face with his covered sex, she looked up at him before bringing up her hand to rub it gently outside his briefs. Taeyeon groaned softly in response as he slightly pulled his head back and opened his mouth before letting out ragged breaths.

Tiffany smirked slightly at the sight of her lover defenseless in her hands and she suddenly felt the urge to tease him further. She then gripped his manhood from outside his briefs and he let out a low gasp as she gently squeezed it while her thumb was traveling around his tip in circles teasingly.

"Ti-Tiffany-"

Before she could even hear her lover beg, Tiffany immediately stopped in her actions and proceeded to pull his briefs down quickly with him helping her in taking it off fully as he maintained his kneeling position. However, she stopped in her tracks at the sight of Taeyeon's manhood which was standing proudly in front of her face. It was incredibly huge. She blushed as she measured it with her eyes and she was sure that it was at least 9 inches long. She looked up at him once more and he was staring back at her with slight embarrassment since he noticed that the tip of his erection was almost touching her lips. Before he could even calm his nerves, Taeyeon moaned and shut his eyes in ecstasy as he felt Tiffany wrap both of her hands on his manhood and began pumping it in a painfully slow manner.

Tiffany continued to move her hands up and down his length and would sometimes twist them around his shaft in opposite directions to tease Taeyeon further. She deviously smiled as she heard her man growl in pleasure and her eyes centered upon the pre-cum that was oozing out from his tip. She then leaned her head forwards and ran her tongue across his slit to have a sample of his juices and was rewarded with a delicious yet bittersweet taste which spread across her taste buds.

"Tiffany, suck me please-", Taeyeon choked out as he blindly gripped Tiffany's shoulder's for support since he was starting to lose his balance from the amazing pleasure given by the woman before him. Tiffany wordlessly complied with his plead and moved her head forwards before wrapping her lips around the head of his manhood. She sucked on it hungrily with her tongue swirling around it every now and then and she further increased the pace of her pumping which simultaneously drove Taeyeon to the edge.

"Tiff-Tiffany I'm almost ther-", Taeyeon tried to speak and warn Tiffany about his upcoming release so that he won't have to come inside her mouth. However, he didn't have the chance to complete his sentence and had even forgotten about his own thoughts as Tiffany suddenly deep-throated him and moved her hands downwards to gently fondle and squeeze his balls. Taeyeon let out a sound from deep inside his throat as if his supply of oxygen had suddenly been cut off and he began to desperately buck his hips to Tiffany's face as he felt himself drowning in the sea of pleasure.

Finally, Taeyeon let out a loud pleasured growl after a few minutes as he suddenly pumped out a generous amount of his warm juices inside Tiffany's mouth and the latter happily swallowed all of his delicious essence while continuing to suck his manhood to help her lover ride out his incredible orgasm. As she felt that he was slowly calming down from his high after a few minutes, she gave him a few more licks and sucks and slowly moved her head back until she released his cleaned manhood from her mouth with a soft 'pop'.

She then moved upwards his muscular figure and had slowly placed herself into a kneeling position, all the while placing butterfly kisses and small licks at his flesh that followed her path. From sucking his abs, she also went to lick and nibble at his nipples which made Taeyeon hard once more. And she also took extra care not to put pressure on his bandaged parts and healing bruises. Reaching up his face, Tiffany wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled his head down to meet her lips in a desperate and passionate kiss.

In response, Taeyeon wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her fully against his body as they continued savoring each other's essence with their mouths and tongues. After a few minutes, Tiffany let out a surprised moan into their kiss as Taeyeon suddenly lifted her and moved the both of them forwards until she lay completely on the floor once again with him on top. He slowly moved away from her lips and both opened their eyes to look at each other lovingly.

"Are you sure you want this?" Taeyeon timidly asked the woman beneath him as he searched her lust-darkened eyes for any signs of fear or hesitance on the guilty pleasure that they're about to partake in. As a response, Tiffany lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist before pulling his lower region against her own. The action further aroused the both of them as they felt their bare and wet intimate parts rub against each other and Tiffany looked into his clouded eyes deeply before saying,

"Yes. I want you to make love to me, Taeyeon."

Taeyeon's lips formed into a small smile as he heard her words and he leaned his head down to place a soft kiss on Tiffany's succulent lips.

"As you wish, my love."

He then shifted in between her spread thighs and let his aching tip brush and rest against her throbbing entrance. Tiffany mewled at the contact and she desperately breathed out, "Just put your manhood inside me, quickly Tae…"

However, instead of complying, Taeyeon remained in his position while his face suddenly showed a slightly surprised expression as a sudden realization hit him hard.

"We-We don't have protection Tiff-."

Tiffany suddenly pulled him down by his neck to place a reassuring kiss onto his soft lips before speaking against them,

"I'm taking pills so you don't have anything to worry about. And I'm perfectly healthy if you're curious too.", she said before giving him a seductive smile.

After hearing her remark, Taeyeon responded with a small sexy smirk and he placed a chaste kiss onto her lips before speaking once again.

"I'm healthy too. Perfectly healthy in fact that I think you'd probably have a difficult time walking properly for an entire week after we're done in here."

Tiffany widened her eyes as well as blushed hard at the implication of his words before playfully slapping his arm for his naughty mind.

"Pervert."

"Only for you, baby."

Before she could give another counterattack, she squealed loudly as she felt Taeyeon's member shoot up into her hot, wet and grasping tunnel. Without giving her any time to recover, Taeyeon began to slide his manhood back and forth inside her while burying his head at the crook of Tiffany's neck as he gave her multiple lovebites. Tiffany had her eyes closed and her hands gripping firmly against his back as she felt a slight pain at the area in between her legs. She was still trying to get used to Taeyeon's size and she moaned as his movements made his manhood slide deeper inside of her core. Finally, Tiffany felt her walls give way to his intruding shaft after a few more minutes and she shouted in pure pleasure as Taeyeon suddenly bucked his hips wildly which then resulted to his throbbing shaft being completely buried in her deliciously hot, wet and tight core and to her g-spot being hit at his abrupt movement.

"TAE! Yes-Yes right there!"

At her words, Taeyeon twice increased the pace and force of his thrusts inside her swollen core and he growled out loud as her inner walls began to enclose further around his growing shaft in a deliciously hot, vice-like grip and as her pre-cum began to trickle out from her hole and down to both their thighs and to the floor. Her rich fluids were helping him to further pump his aching manhood smoothly inside her clenching tunnel and he was also loving the mixed sound of Tiffany's loud screams and the wet squelching of his shaft inside her core which was echoing within the confines of the elevator.

"Tae-I'm almost there!-"

"Me-Me too, babe!-"

Taeyeon then began to once again fondle and suck hungrily on Tiffany's breasts as he wildly humped her in an inhuman pace. Tiffany could only squeal in ecstasy and roughly grip his hair in response as she went closer and closer to her second climax. And when Taeyeon suddenly pulled out of her completely and then rammed his entire length back inside her swollen core, both of them finally lost it and had screamed altogether as they both reached their mind-blowing orgasms.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Taeyeon violently came inside Tiffany and he continued to buck his hips wildly as he pumped out all of his warm fluids inside her womb. Tiffany also reached an intense release and her rich essence kept on flowing out of her swollen core which then milked Taeyeon's manhood that was still thrusting inside her as well as splattered onto their bodies as their hips met ferociously at his every move.

...

After almost five minutes of regaining their breaths and waiting for the aftershocks rippling across their bodies to subside, Taeyeon eventually ceased his thrusts without pulling out of Tiffany. His head was nestled on Tiffany's chest and his hands were resting on her hips as he drew invisible circles on her skin. As for Tiffany, her legs were still wrapped tightly around his waist while her hands were running through his sweat-damped hair so as to calm him down from their earlier activity. Both had their eyes closed and their bodies were glistening in sweat under the slightly dim light of the elevator.

After a few more seconds, Taeyeon lifted his head and opened his eyes to stare at Tiffany as he tried to ingrain the beautiful image of his lover in his mind. Her hair was sprawled out messily on the floor, her beautiful face was gleaming with sweat, and her sexy mouth was lightly parted as she breathed in deeply. Tiffany also opened her eyes afterwards to observe the man above her, from his damp brown curls, his mesmerizing onyx eyes, to his sexy forehead, as well as his delicious lips, and she tiredly smiled at him as she moved her right hand to lovingly caress his sweaty cheeks.

"Tiffany?"

"Hmm?"

"I know this is kinda late already, but… will you be my girlfriend?", Taeyeon uttered out of the blue before he suddenly felt embarrassed at what he asked. He blushed as he mentally smacked himself, 'Nice Taeyeon, you just had to ask your beloved angel to be your girlfriend AFTER making love to her on the floor of a freaking, broken elevator. Right, really romantic.'

Tiffany merely chuckled at the sight of Taeyeon being flustered at his own question but she was very, very happy that the man who she loved with all her heart had already made love to her and is now asking her to be his girl. And so without hesitation, she immediately agreed.

"Yes.", she happily said before pulling him by his cheeks and placing a short yet loving kiss on his lips.

After Taeyeon pulled away and smiled at her in return, they suddenly freezed in surprise as the elevators began to move normally. It took them a few seconds of staring at each other before they both widened their eyes in realization and shouted with panicked voices.

"OH MY GOD!", Tiffany shrieked in English.

"S***!" Taeyeon loudly cursed.

Taeyeon immediately pulled himself out of Tiffany and helped both of them up before frantically searching for their clothes. However, they were both lightly giggling despite of their panicked state as they scrambled around the confined space to pick up their scattered clothes since they realized that they had been too engrossed with each other as they made love to even care about the fact that they had been stuck in the elevator for hours. On the other hand, Taeyeon was also quite amused of the fact that he didn't even feel any pain during their earlier strenuous activity despite having a few injuries throughout his body.

Since Taeyeon only had a few clothes on earlier, it was easier for him to wear them back quickly. And when he was already finished putting on his hospital robe and cleaning himself with the tissues that thankfully Tiffany carried inside her pocket, he immediately heard his girlfriend complain loudly.

"How can I wear this?!"

He whipped his head and looked at Tiffany's state of clothing. She had already fixed her hair, cleaned up after herself as well as had her lingerie on, but her uniform was completely ruined and had no more buttons due to his fault of forcefully ripping them apart earlier. Taeyeon smiled at her sheepishly as she shot him a glare because of her current problem and he immediately went to her and pulled her into a back hug.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you. I promise. I just couldn't control myself earlier since you were literally driving me crazy.", he muttered against her hair as his hands helped her to hold her uniform close.

"Fine. Just don't do it again, okay? It's a good thing I have a spare uniform in the nurse's station.", Tiffany sighed as she couldn't help but forgive him easily since she also liked his aggressiveness in their lovemaking earlier.

"Okay. I'll accompany you there once we get out of this place. I don't want anyone to see your body.", he said as his hands further gripped her uniform close. "I love you.", Taeyeon added sincerely as he placed as soft kiss on her head.

She chuckled. "I love you too."

After a few seconds, the sound of a 'ding' was heard and the elevator doors opened. The couple was greeted with some technicians as well as the nurses who were chasing Taeyeon earlier. But before the nurses could approach the two of them and apprehend Taeyeon properly, Tiffany interrupted.

"Guys, there's no need for you to coerce him in drinking his medicines. I assure you of that."

One of the nurses spoke up, "But Tiffany-noona, he just won't listen to-"

"I'll be the one who'll give him his medicines from now on. Don't worry Taeminnie, I'll make sure he'll drink them, right baby?", Tiffany said as she turned her head and looked straight at her lover before continuing,

"I promise you'll get your special reward every time you obediently drink your medicines."

The alluring voice of her girlfriend plus the innuendo in her remark made all his fears on his medicines go away and he eagerly blurted out, "Yeah, I'll drink them. And I'm sorry for making you run all over the place because of me.", as he looked at the nurses and showed them an apologetic smile.

The nurses were quite stunned as they witnessed the most difficult patient that they have encountered so far apologize to them and even agree to drink his medicines just because of their Tiffany-noona. Just before they could ask them what had really happened which made Taeyeon instantly act like an obedient child at their noona's every word, the couple quickly went out of the elevator and ran towards the nurse's station at the other end of the corridor as Tiffany shouted, "I'll see you later guys! I'll just give him his medicines!".

"Now that was weird. I didn't even know that they're together." Taemin muttered as they saw the couple finally enter the nurse's station, still in a back hug.

"Yeah." The other nurses also agreed with him in unison before they turned their heads toward the opened elevator. "They didn't even look scared at all when they were almost stuck in the elevator for a little over two hours.", one of the nurses, Minho, muttered in confusion.

"And I guess we really won't know what happened in there since the CCTV cameras in the elevators are still broken.", Taemin disappointedly added.

As they were thinking of the possible answers for the two's unexpected behavior, one of the technicians who was still in his teens stepped inside the elevator to check whether there are any further problems that they need to fix. But he suddenly stopped in his tracks as he stepped on some translucent liquids that were messily spread on the floor.

"Ugh, what is this mess?!"

All of the older nurses and technicians simultaneously gazed down at the floor as they heard the boy's complaint and they all blushed afterwards as the sight of the couple's 'mess' gave them all the answers that they needed.


	110. Schedule

"Wow Fany, I'm so exhausted. It was such a long day, I'm just really glad we have tomorrow off. All that practicing and filming really drained me." Tae sighed as she threw herself onto the large bed. Rolling around as if marking her spot she finally stopped and cuddled close with one of the white pillows.

"Scoot over will you?" Fany put her stuff down after exiting the bathroom, now changed into some night clothes. Tae rolled over a bit to give her some room on the bed. Her eyes were closed, almost asleep as Fany laid down beside her. Tae looked over at the drowsy girl, just looking, admiring her beauty. She was so close she could hear the soft breathing. Getting lost in thought she moved in closer to Tae, snaking her arm around her shoulder to pull her in for a hug.

"You ok Fany?" Tae questioned as she hugged the girl back. The quiet girl's face hidden in the nape of her neck. "I'm fine..just felt like holding you." Tae smiled with a soft chuckle as she re-adjusted the two. Pulling Fany tighter into her grasp, cuddling in the warmth of their bodies she felt great. She could stay like this forever, in all honesty, she truly wanted to. Fany's soft body against her own was very relaxing. A bit too good feeling, her fresh sweet scent emitting off of her in a way always got Tae excited. The sweet relaxing moment was slowly changing its course. Tae in her only little utopia was feeling love, love for Tiffany.

"Fany...I love you..." Tae's whispers were only for Fany, her body being pressed harder against the girls. Pulling her on top of herself she took a second to look at Fany's beauty admiring the girl she loved before her now. Leaning in she kissed her, soft to the touch but pleasure filling her body and mind. She could feel her groan aching and heating at the feel of Fany's body grinding against her own.

She pulled back, the kiss breaking to their disappointment. "I want you so bad Fany...is it ok?" Fany smiled, only nodding that it was ok. Tae rolling the two of them over, kissing her one last time as she stood. Pulling her own shirt up over her head before throwing it to the end of the bed. Leaving her in her black bra. Moving her body down Fany's she stopped, kissing at her stomach slowly she lifted up her night shirt.

Sliding the thin fabric up as her soft kisses followed close after. Licking her skin, the feeling of her warmth against her tongue was getting her so excited. Her dick aching against her pants, she wanted to take Fany so badly.

Fany looked down as Tae started to make her way back down her slender figure. Now hooking her fingers in the seam of her pajama pants and panties she started to pull them down inch by inch so teasingly slow. They meet each other gaze. Fany laid her head back in a bit of embarrassment at Tae's actions. Covering her eyes with her arms she tried to hide away from her obvious sexual desires.

Fany squirmed under Tae, her bottoms now completely off. Tae kneeled down giving the girl soft kisses up her slender legs. Now at her inner thighs, she licked, sucking softly as she touched herself making her hard with anticipation. Making soft swirls with her tongue she got to her upper thigh sucking harder to leave a bright mark there.

Fany had been moaning at Tae's actions, she could feel her coming higher as she inched toward her sex. Tae was enjoying all the cute yet sexy noises Fany was letting out. Her slow teasing was getting to her as she grabbed Fany's legs placing them on her shoulder before moving in and lapping softly at her already wet sex. The warmth of her mouth made Fany nearly yell from pleasure. Her sucking at her clit to teasing her wet hole was almost too much for the excited girl.

Fany's hips started to move, in soft thrusting motions as she bit her lip. She wanted Tae deeper inside her already. Getting impatient she wrapped her legs, already on Tae's shoulders, pulling her deeper against her soaked pussy. Tae quickly catching drift she decided to stop her soft teases, rather forcefully pushing her wet tongue into her girlfriend's warm hole. Her moans escaping as she felt her walls being penetrated by her soft tongue.

"Ah tae...", her legs tightening around Tae's shoulders in pure bliss. She wanted to feel her tongue fucking her deepest parts. Taeyeon quickening her pace as she continued to tongue fuck her sweet hole, the loud moaning filling the room. Taeyeon's own aching sex wanting to feel as good as Tiffany was feeling. Rubbing herself through her pants she wanted to fuck her horny girl so bad. Her dick still so hard against her hand, she could feel herself throbbing at her own touch. The stroking through the thin fabric and the moans coming from her expert tongue-manship were getting her to her limit. A few more thrusts of her tongue and licking up the forming sweet juices she pulled back, much to Fany's disappointment.

"W-Why are you stopping...?" Fany seemed breathless, Tae smiled as stood and pulled her bulging dick out, stroking it off as Fany watched her. Fany rubbing her legs together, her wetness and friction making it hard to not want Tae to fuck her.

"Turn over for me. I want to fuck you from behind," Fany began to turn over, on her knees, she turned around now in front of Tae still half way up. "but let's get rid of this..." Tugging Fany's shirt up over her head she stepped forward and softly ground against her ass, taking the chance to grab and knead Fany's completely exposed tits. Teasing her nipples she bit at her neck a little.

"Tae..." Fany's hands still free, she laced them through Tae's hair, tugging it as Tae rubbed against her ass harder, biting, and continuing to tease her hard nipples. The extensive foreplay was only drawing out their lust for each other, not able to wait anymore Tae let the whimpering girl go, now on all fours.

"Don't scream...the walls seem a bit thin." Tae took a step forward, legs hitting the bed as she positioned herself directly behind the bent over girl. Now, the perfect height she lined up her dick with her soaked pussy, teasing her entrance with the tip. Making contact causing Fany to thrust back wanting it inside already. "Tae, please..." Her words were soft but filled with lust. Taking her tip and sliding it along her pussy a couple times she held Tae's hips with her free hand, thrusting in she felt her warm cavern tighten and adjust to her size.

Leaning down Tae spoke quietly, "Sorry if I can't control myself...it's been a while since we've had sex Fany..." leaving no time for Fany to reply, she began to thrust her entire length into her warm and wet pussy. The sensation of fucking was almost lost to them, the amount of schedules and daily life left them little to no time to themselves. Fany's moans threatened to escape, grabbing the nearest pillow she bit down on it hard.

Tae smiling at the sight, in an odd way she wanted to go harder. Both hands grasped Fany's hips as she pounded her roughly. The wetness surrounding her dick felt amazing, each thrust making the whimpering girl moan into the pillow louder. She leaned over the girl once more to get better leverage, trying to make the girl below her a moaning mess.

Successful she was enjoying the girls muffled moans, it made her want to fuck the bent over girl for as long as she could. She knew her ecstasy wouldn't last forever, in fact, she was pounding her so hard she felt she'd cum any moment now. "Fany...don't squeeze so hard...ahh god..." Her strong thrusting was making Fany tighten and squeeze her dick so hard if felt like she was being sucked in.

Freeing her grasp on Fany's hips she felt up her body, grabbing her tits she teased her nipples. The muffled moans seemed to only get louder, the pillow helped but wouldn't stop her screams if she were to cum. Tae continued to pull almost completely out, the tip of her dick still stuffed in her pussy, then roughly pounded her whole dick deep inside her making her scream. Over and over she fucked her harder, her own lust getting the best of her.

"I'm gonna cum...!" Tae's body was so hot, she trusted a few more times, so close she pulled out, a loud moan could be heard from the tired Fany. Stroking off her dick she came, cum shot out in small burst. Her eyes had closed as she rode the aftershock. Her breathing steadying out she looked down lazily as she saw her milky cum on Fany's lower back and ass.

"I came so much..." Tae said she stepped back slightly to see Fany a bit upset. "You didn't even let me cum...you just took care of yourself..." Fany got herself up on all fours, now kneeling on the bed she looked back at Tae. Her dick in hand not even fully hard anymore.

"That's so not fair Tae...I wanna cum too." She sat at the edge of the bed. She felt the cum on her back slowly slid down sure it was getting on the bed. Tae looked down, only to see Fany kneeling down in front of her, grabbing hold of her nearly limp dick, stroking it off with both hands. "Ahh, Fany...I-I...I just came it's too sensitive...ahh hah fuck..."

Fany looked up, catching a glimpse of Tae's pleasure filled face. Licking up her length to send shivers down her spin. Her dick quickly getting harder again. "Fany...please..." Fany took her tip in her mouth, sucking hard she continued to stroke the rest of her length.

Fany's warm mouth and soft hands were getting to Tae. Fany stopped her mouth, still, her hands stroked her whole length. Now hard she stood up, switching their positions, pushing Tae down her dick standing.

"It's my turn tae..." Slowly she sat on her lap, rubbing her wet slit against her rock hard dick. Her hands clenched up into a tight fist full of sheets. Fany positioned herself up above Tae's stiff dick. Tae looked up in a daze, the pleasure too much.

Fany slid down her body onto Tae's dick, the size making her moan. Using the girl's chest as leverage she began to ride her dick. Her bouncing motion gave Tae a beautiful view of her tits, they may not have been huge but so perfectly round and perky. Tae's hips seemed to move with Fany's, thrusting upwards to meet the girl's own hips.

The slick wetness making her bouncing all the easier. Her moans seemed to fuel Tae, her hands let the sheets go to grab Fany's waist. Further pounding her soaking pussy. She wanted to make Fany cum, to cum all over her dick. "Tae you are...ahhh so hard...go deeper, please!"

Tae listened, watching her perky tits bounce along with her body. Forcing her hips harder, deeper inside her tightening pussy. The amount of wetness forming around was a clear sign. "I'm cumming...I'm cumming Tae...!" Fany's hips slammed down, engulfing Tae's dick. Tae felt her warm cum flow around her dick. Her own pleasure reaching it's peak as she was held down, cumming hard she shot her load deep inside Fany. The moans filled the room as they rode their orgasm.

Exhausted Fany collapsed onto the equally tired girl. Hugging her softly still deep inside she tried to calm her breathing. "I can't move...I'm so tired..." Fany said shifting slightly on her lap.

"I came twice and I feel completely drained...you want to just go to sleep?" Fany nodded, too tired to even move. Tae taking her time she softly slid Fany off her now limp dick. "You look so beautiful..."

"No...I'm a mess..." Fany said softly, trying to cuddle up next to the sleepy Tae. "You're so beautiful, and I am just head over heals for you.." Tae kissed her lips, cuddling her warm body close. "I love you, Tiffany."

"I love...you...too..." Tae watched as Fany fell asleep, pulling she sheets over them she stroked the hair out of her sleeping face. Lying there she watched her sleep as her own exhaustion getting to her. Sleep taking over the two in bed.


	111. Change

Loud sounds of banging and glasses breaking echoes throughout the house. Sound of cries that is begging and another for cursing can be heard.

At the kitchen, two woman can be seen arguing. The other one spat out curses of frustration and anger to the other one who is pleading that she's not guilty.

The taller woman with a black jet hair pinned the shorter brunette one on the wall, giving her a hard slap on the face. "How dare you cheat on me!" another slap. "You fucking dare fuck with some guys behind my back you damn slut!" she strangled the woman in her hands. "You'll fucking pay for this!"

"No Tae—I didn't-" "SHUT UP! NO MORE OF YOUR LIES TIFFANY." She threw Tiffany on the counter and pinned her arms. Tiffany tried to resist but the other woman is stronger than her. "TAEYEON! STOP!" she cried but she received a hard slap on her face, making her wet cheeks burn bloody red.

In front of her is not her Taeyeon. This Taeyeon is different.

Tiffany felt a hand forced her to look up and was attacked by an aggressive kiss. She cried when her lower lip was bitten hard and she tasted her own blood. An intruder suddenly licked the walls insider her mouth and at the same time, she felt a hand molesting her clothed breasts. She gasped when she heard a sound of fabric being ripped off. "TAE! PLEASE STO – AAAHHH!" she screamed when Taeyeon bit her neck, hard.

Taeyeon harshly nibbled on the smooth and fair skin, leaving purple bruises. She bit hard on the pulse point like a vampire drinking its victim's blood, earning a deafening cry of pain from the woman under her.

Tiffany has been squirming around, trying to escape from the vicious grip of her angry girlfriend. But Taeyeon is stronger than her, making her effort come to nothing. Because she spent a lot of energy trying to get out and Taeyeon's attack is too strong for her, she just laid there almost lifelessly, making it easy for the other woman to do her ministrations.

Taeyeon easily gets suspicious of everything around her since she's always a victim of the cruel lying world. Even her girlfriend didn't get pass through this.

That's what a 'freak' always gets, does it. That's what she always says.

In order to release her anger, she retorts to her girlfriend by sexually abusing her, like what she's doing right now.

She mercilessly tore Tiffany's dress and ripped her bra open. She immediately attacked the two mounds with harsh squeezes. She harshly pinched the nipples which elicited a loud cry from the woman below her. She dove her head down and began feasting on the mouthwatering sight. Lick, suck and bite. She repeated the sane routine.

Tiffany struggled to get out of the grip, only to scream in pain when Taeyeon bit her right nipple like it was a marshmallow and at the same time, a slap on her thigh.

"Shut up." The aggressive woman hissed.

Having enough of the breast, Taeyeon leaned up while scraping her fingers on Tiffany's body, leaving long red marks.

Her hand stopped at the lace of her panty and in one go, she ripped it open.

She traced her middle finger on the pulsing core, making Tiffany whimper.

"Looks like the slut is already wet hmm…" Tiffany only cried, feeling vulnerable.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" she screamed at the sudden intrusion inside her. Taeyeon without warning, entered her finger inside Tiffany's core and started at a quick pace which made Tiffany bolted up from her position.

She thrusted her finger in lighting speed and added two more, making Tiffany scream in pain again.

"Please….stop…" muffled cry came out from her.

Taeyeon held her by the neck and pushed her down on the counter. She continued thrusting her fingers and in a few moments, she felt Tiffany's walls clenched around it before Tiffany squirted her juices on the counter and it reached the kitchen floor.

Taeyeon lapped her juices and teasingly flicked her clit. Tiffany convulsed, still sensitive from her coming.

Taeyeon turned Tiffany around, making her kneel in all fours on the counter.

Tiffany was recovering from the earth-shattering climax when she heard a sound of zipper being pulled down. Oh no… she panicked and tried to escape but because her legs are too weak

*Slap* her butt cheeks were given a hard hit as Taeyeon noticed her resistance. She only gave a carnal moan.

"We're not done yet." Taeyeon growled.

Just like what Taeyeon did with her fingers, another unexpected intrusion was felt by Tiffany in her still sore core.

"Oh God!" she screamed as she lolled her head and arched her back. Just in time, Taeyeon caught and pulled her hair while thrusting deep inside of her.

"Oh fuck…" She heard Taeyeon let out a throaty moan. "You're cunt is so fucking tight."

Tiffany only cried silently as she felt Taeyeon ripping her apart. Her please and stop fell into deaf ears.

"That's it bitch! Oh-fu—suck in my cock!" she slaps Tiffany's butt. "You're a cock hungry slut anyway, right?" she continues to ramble as she pounds with no mercy into Tiffany.

She became angry when there is no reply from the girl under. She pulled Tiffany to her by the hair and whispered, "Answer my questions or you'll receive worse than this." Then she pushed Tiffany's head back to its previous place.

Taeyeon continued to ram Tiffany from behind, hitting all of Tiffany and she in return feels the soft, velvety walls clench her thick member.

"Ahhh~ this feels so good." Thrust. Thrust. And another thrust. "I'll ask you bitch, you like it when a cock fucks you senseless, right?" Taeyeon asks, as she continued fucking the silent woman.

"Yes." Tiffany silently muttered.

"Aaaaaaah!" she screamed when her clit was pinched. "I didn't hear you?!" Taeyeon screamed.

"Yes! I-ohhh…..I like it when you, ah… fuck me senseless!" Tiffany answered while sobbing.

Taeyeon grinned. She likes this statements very much. "Now that's a good girl."

The fucking continues with Taeyeon's loud moans and skin slapping echoing around the house and probably, the neighbors heard it already. Tiffany meanwhile, feels tired already and lets Taeyeon do what she wants to do. She already lose hope and her tears will do nothing to her.

Taeyeon felt it coming, she's ready for release. She can also feel Tiffany trembling under her. She sped up her pace, so fast that the eyes cannot see the how her dick enters in then goes out of Tiffany's core.

With one strong thrust, Tiffany again released. A hard orgasm hits her, causing her to arch her back and roll her eyes. Taeyeon has to hold her so she would not fall because her body convulsed too much.

Taeyeon has to pull out as Tiffany squirted her juices again, wetting Taeyeon's cock and stomach. The pool of wetness on the counter and on the floor grew in size.

She slid back again in Tiffany's pussy, wanting her own release. She thrusted again hard and quick, wanted it to be done. With one last and long thrust, she felt her balls tighten and pulls out of the cunt. She aims her twitching member on Tiffany's back and a few seconds later, thick, white fluid shot out of her.

"Ooooooh~ that is so good." She moaned in satisfaction, seeing Tiffany's back covered with her cum.

Tiffany stayed immobile, unsure of what's happening next.

One thing is for sure. This is not yet done.

She's not sure why she released anyway. Why she still feels that pleasure through the unbearable amount of pain Taeyeon gives her.

But she is sure.

She loves Taeyeon very much. No matter how sick the other girl is. She will love her till the end, will accept every pain for her.

Because she knows that the gentle Taeyeon is still in there.

As if on cue, Taeyeon whispered to her. "We're not done yet."

The unsatisfied woman carried Tiffany to their bedroom then throws her on the bed. Taeyeon crawled on her left and turned her on her side, back in front of Taeyeon.

Taeyeon positioned her still hard dick in front of Tiffany's rear hole before lifting Tiffany's left leg and stayed in that position. Her other hand held Tiffany's chin and opened her mouth and entered a finger in it.

"I'll fuck you until you pass out to death. Until you leave that son of a bitch behind." Taeyeon enters without warning after that.

"It hurts…" Tiffany cries.

"Ooohh….. This is even tighter than your pussy." A thrust. "Ahh…so fucking good…"

Moments later, another series of skin slapping was heard throughout the room. Tiffany moaned silently and Taeyeon's groan was echoing on the four walls.

Taeyeon started nipping Tiffany's neck as they stayed in that position, her hands still lifting Tiffany's leg while pounding into Tiffany's asshole.

The same thing happened. Thrust in. Pull out. In a very fast pace.

Still sensitive from the previous orgasm, Tiffany reached her climax in no time. She squirts on their bed as Taeyeon gave that hard thrust in her asshole. Taeyeon continued ramming inside the tight hole, making Tiffany squirt for more than five times. She followed after, releasing inside Tiffany's asshole.

She released her hold on Tiffany's leg and pulls out of the latter's tight hole.

Only heavy breathings were heard after that before Taeyeon sits up then hovers on the panting girl who's about to pass out.

Taeyeon kneels in front of Tiffany before pulling the latter by the legs and puts it on her shoulders. Her cock is still hard and her hormones still raging.

Not caring about the other woman, she's gonna continue fucking her until she's satisfied.

She positioned her member's head in front of the thick folds before entering. Tiffany jolted up in surprise. Taeyeon held her arms at the top of her head while the other hand is massaging Tiffany's right breast.

Taeyeon began thrusting. Slow at first then a few moments later, she's ramming the other woman's insides again.

She leaned in and sucked on the neglected breast, flicking, licking and sucking the hard nipple like a baby.

Tiffany's already silent and stares at the ceiling with eyes lidded. Her body automatically felt the climax coming and she lets it happened.

Taeyeon continues to thrust on her and she felt another series of orgasms. She released her first one on quick time and Taeyeon continues pounding.

She released again and she can already see white glitches on her eyes. The sex crazed woman is still pounding her cock in her.

Tiffany released again and Taeyeon continues fucking, not reaching hers yet. Tiffany has lost count on how many times she squirted out her juices in a short amount of time. The bed must be so wet already.

"Ahh- fuck!" Taeyeon felt it again. This is it. Another impending release. She sped up her pace making Tiffany squirt again. The tightness of Tiffany's pussy was doing so much pleasure to her.

She halted her movements as she felt her balls tighten. Her cock twitched inside of Tiffany and after seems a year, she cummed inside Tiffany, the thick liquid filling the other woman's womb.

Feeling the hot liquid inside her, Tiffany came for the last time before passing out.

Taeyeon pulled out of Tiffany's pussy. A tired grin was formed on her face seeing her seed flow out of Tiffany's core. It's a very huge load.

She passed out beside Tiffany.

The two fell into slumber not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

Taeyeon wakes up first, feeling sore throughout her body. She sat up and holds her head. "Oh, shit… my head hurts…

She was about to get out of the bed when she noticed something. She pulled down the blanket and her eyes widen when she found herself naked until down there.

What happened?

She heard a groan beside her and her heart clenches, seeing her girlfriend beside her, bare shoulders seen. The red, bites and nail marks are visible for her eyes.

I did it again…did I?

Her eyes watered. She sat far away from Tiffany and held her head. She started crying.

"I'm so sorry Tiffany….I'm so sorry…" she mumbled.

She punched her head a lot of times. She hates herself so much for being like this. She hates it so much when she hurts Tiffany and she finds out morning after.

Why am I like this…why?

I've hurt her so much already…

Tiffany woke up, hearing sobbing sounds. She groggily opened her eyes and tried to shift her body. She hissed, feeling the pain in her legs crept throughout her body.

She sat up and turned her head. She saw Taeyeon crawled up on the other side of the bed mumbling incoherent things.

"Taeyeon?" she tried to reach the other girl. Taeyeon gasped and flinched she moved farther. "No! Don't come near me! I'm a monster!"

Tiffany's heart hurts seeing her girlfriend breakdown. Yet, she smiled a little.

You're back.

Not listening to the other woman's protests, she went near Taeyeon and hugged her tight, so she won't escape.

"I'd hurt you again Fany….I'm a monster…You can't live with someone like me…" Taeyeon mumbled on her shoulders.

Tiffany shushed her while stroking her black locks.

"I'm just…so different…in every aspect…"

"Shhh Tae." She pulled away and cupped Taeyeon's face. She wiped the streaming tears from the woman's eyes.

"Taeyeon. I love you. I love you so much I'll always forgive you. It's because I know, you don't intend to hurt me. It's your other self, not your real self, hurting me. And I will never leave you for any guy. He's just a colleague Tae, you're my only one."

"That's why! I am different! If you live with me you'll continue hurting! People will judge you for staying with a freak like me…." Taeyeon cried.

Tiffany hushed her with a kiss and she was pushed down on the bed. She held Tiffany's hips, feeling every contours of her skin.

She lets out a moan when Tiffany started trailing kissed on her jawline then on her neck. Tiffany grinds on to her, and she felt herself getting harder.

"You're not a freak. You're special." Tiffany bites that pulse point and Taeyeon lets out a husky moan.

"I'll take care of you." Tiffany gave one last peck on her lips before trailing down.

Tiffany gave her breasts the treatment they deserve and Taeyeon started moaning like a wild animal. Tiffany's hand slowly went downwards. She took a hold of Tae's length and started stroking it slowly.

"Oh my god, Fany…" she opened her eyes and looked down. Tiffany is already between her legs, holding her member which is now a little bit hard.

Tiffany looked straight to her eyes and oh, she almost felt herself done with just that. She groaned when Tiffany started licking the head and the slit, precum oozing out of her. Tiffany's slim fingers is handling her member in a very nice way, slowly pumping up and down.

Tiffany swallowed her whole member down, and Taeyeon was sent to cloud nine. "Oh fuck!" She holds on Tiffany's head for dear life. Tiffany started bobbing her head slowly, her tongue licking through the member's vein, making Taeyeon lose her mind.

She quickened up her pace. Taeyeon felt the head of her cock hit Tiffany's throat. It's just so amazing with Tiffany's warm mouth swallowing the whole of her.

Tiffany stopped and Taeyeon groaned. She looked down and saw that her member is fully erected, standing tall.

The other woman hovered on top of her and gave her a long kiss.

"I love you. Nothing will change that."

Tiffany lifted herself up, holding Taeyeon's shoulder for support. She positioned herself on top of Tae's throbbing member. She slowly let the member slide inside her.

"Ahhhhhh~" she lets out a long moan when she felt Taeyeon filling her.

They started slowly. Tiffany grinds in a very slow and sensual way it's almost painful for Taeyeon . But she held herself.

Tiffany laced her arms on Taeyeon's neck and connected her forehead with hers. "Let's do it together."

Tiffany started bouncing on Tae's cock, hitting all of her sensitive sides. Taeyeon met her thrust and they gradually increased their pace.

"Oh my goodness…Tae~" Tiffany moaned in pleasure as Taeyeon hits that certain spot. She buried her face on the crook of Tiffany's neck and let pleasure take over her.

"God, Fany…you're so hot…" Taeyeon groaned. She sped up her pace, wanting to give her lover the pleasure she deserves.

Tiffany stopped bouncing and let Taeyeon ram up to her. "Oh…Oh—that's it Tae! Oh my god keep it up!" Taeyeon granted her princess' wish. She sped up her pace to the limit.

Tiffany's walls clenched on her tightly and she moaned, her release is nearing too.

That feeling inside Tiffany's stomach started to build up. "Tae…oh Taeyeon! I'm com- oh god I'm coming!"

Taeyeon nibbled her neck as she continued thrusting into Tiffany. "Come for me baby…"

In no time, a screeching scream is heard throughout the room as Tiffany released herself on Tae, wetting the latter's dick and thighs. Taeyeon continued thrusting and she felt her release coming.

"Oh shit! Shit! Tiffany!" She stopped her thrusts and cummed inside Tiffany's waiting pussy. Her cock twitched as a big load of liquid flowed out of her and into Tiffany's core.

Tiffany moaned when she felt the thick liquid inside her and smiled at Taeyeon's neck. She shivered when Taeyeon pulls out of her.

Tiffany stayed on top of Tae as they recovered from their love making. Tiffany sat up and looked into Taeyeon's eyes. "I love you, Tae." She kissed the other woman.

"I love you, Fany. Thank you."


	112. Nerve-wracking Experience

Tiffany's POV

"You know I love you right?" I asked giving her my best pouty face. I hugged her tightly as I slide up against her.

"Do you? I doubt you'd be doing this to me. Making me go through this undeniably embarrassing and kind of illegal experience if you loved me wholeheartedly. I may be questioning the love a little."

"Well don't cause I do love you. Now even more for coming along with me and doing this with me. It's so exciting...may I?" She tensed at the words, in slight hesitation, she nodded. I kneeled down and tugged her zipper down, showing off her black restrictive short. A smile crept on my face as I saw her obvious bulge through the thin layer. Rubbing her ever so softly I could see her face trying to show little reaction.

"I really don't think this is a good idea Fany..." I looked up as I met her beautiful eyes. "Shh, just relax. Stay calm no one will even notice.." I started to rub her bulge with my palm, not breaking eye contact I opened my mouth letting my warm tongue drag against her already pulsing hard on. "Goddamnit...how can I with your mouth doing shit like that...fuck."

I laughed quietly to myself as I gently tugged her restrictive shorts down, just low enough to let her dick free from the uncomfortable tightness. She looked away, and waved awkwardly, mentally laughing to myself. I slide my hands gently along her dick, it never ceases to amaze me when I see it. The pure length was very long, about 7 inches fully hard. But not just the length but width, it was often a struggle to fit much of it in my mouth.

Planting soft kisses to the tip I licked at it teasingly, I know she loves it when I take my time. But being in a public area, people taking notice of her now and again. Wasn't completely safe, I wanted to enjoy it but didn't want to take to long. I stroked her dick with both hands, my tongue swirling around her tip, soft sucking. Her face obvious that she was enjoying this, biting her lip as she leaned back against the rail. Further pushing her huge dick deeper in my mouth, my saliva coating it the more I sucked. Both my hands continuing to jerk her at a steady pace, her hand finding the top of my head as she edged me on for more.

"You're mouth...god it's like...so fucking good." The compliment only encouraging me to suck her off faster, my hands jerking her off at the same pace. The taste of her dick was bitter yet so delicious. It's addicting. Tasting her cum is the second best to actually sucking her dick. Her using my mouth or any other part of me for the matter is pure ecstasy. A natural high only she gives me when I'm pleasing her in whatever which way she likes.

"People are starting to notice...hah...that I'm here Fany, God not so damn hard, if they try and get up here were screwed. You know...how crazy they get with the damn camera's and the crazy angles they seem to find..." I looked up at her slightly distressed face, pulling off I sucked the tip before pulling completely back stroking her at the pace continuous pace. "Stop worrying, this is supposed to be fun. Not a nerve wrecking experience with no enjoyment in it. Just stay against the boxes rail and they won't see a thing."

I remove my hands as she nods, taking her tip once again in my mouth. This time watching her expression as I slide her thickness deeper by the second. My hands now teasing myself through my panties, gently rubbing as her hand forced me down on her dick. My breathing getting harder as felt her tip touching the deepest part of my throat, nearly gagging me in the process. "Fuck! Your throat is so amazing Fany!" I try to steady my breathing, my eyes tearing up as she held me down roughly.

Pushing myself away from her forceful grip I gag as her dick now leaves my mouth. Coughing as I try to breathe correctly. Her hands still tightly entwined with my hair she quickly moves forward and shoves her dick back in my mouth. My choking muffled as she started to thrust into my throat with the force she doesn't show unless she's really into it. My throat on fire as she pounded me. Her body trying to stay as still as possible, her grip on my head and my mouth doing most the movement as to not alert the crowds.

"I really love your mouth Fany, always gets me as hard as a rock...slick yet tight, just like that pussy of yours." She breathlessly laughed, my hands holding her shirt tightly as I was forced deeper for longer each time. Holding me down against her dick nearly to the base as she groaned with the passing seconds. "Going to make me cum soon..better swallow it all baby." I could only stare with slightly teary eyes, her taking control and using my mouth like a fuck toy was no doubt a turn on. And the tough of taking her big load of cum making me suck her harder as she sped up her fucking my throat.

"So close fany...Mmm so fucking good!.." She held me down a bit longer than usual, a few seconds and I was gagging once again. I tried pushing her off but she held me tightly. Finally letting me catch a breath only to shove her dick back down my throat fucking me just as hard. "I'm going to cum! Make sure to swallow it all...ahh ah yes!" She held me down on her dick my throat burning as she let her load shoot inside my mouth. Forcing me to swallow every drop of her cum as it slides down the back of my throat. Letting go of my head I gasped, cum still dripping a little from her dick she rubbed it against my slightly open mouth. Stroking herself off as she regained her composer from the intense climax she just had in my mouth. Finally catching my breath I sat there tired and a little sore from the roughness she had put me through.

"You came a lot...more than usual." I wiped my mouth with my fingers, sucking them clean as she watched. "Yea...well your throat felt really good..better than usual." She laughed as did it, I reached out my hands gesturing for help. She extended her hands to mine and helped pull me up. My legs a bit wobbly as I leaned against her, pulling her away from the rail of the box to hide us as I kissed her, our tongues playing. The taste of her cum mixing with her saliva, sure she could taste herself on my mouth. My hands roaming down to her black restrictive pants, gently tugging them up to keep her now semi-soft dick hidden. Pulling her shorts up after, zipping them up as I broke the kiss and hugged her close.

"Still doubt I love you wholeheartedly?" She held me close brushing a bit of my hair down with a smile. "No doubts. This was actually pretty fun..." She whispered to me as she placed her head against mine. "Good. I'm glad you enjoyed it, you were so dominant. It was pretty sexy."

"Well, I'm glad you thought so, now let's get the hell outta here. I still haven't finished you up. And I intend to do so today." She wrapped her arm around my waist as we walked out of the private box as quickly to the car as possible without being rude to the people saying hello.


	113. Classroom

After School Time

Tiffany's POV

"Taeyeon? What are you still doing here?" I walked in, I closed the door behind myself. Taeyeon was all curled up, head on the desk, hidden by her baggy black hoodie. I stopped next to her, no movement, not even a sound to acknowledge me. Which I guess was really annoying to me.

"Tae..." I poked at her head, trying to wake her up. She seemed pretty out of it. "Tae...wake up...we should have been gone by now..." I tugged her hood back, her blonde hair laid out in a mess. "...they are going to lock up soon...come on..."

I leaned down to see her sleeping face, 'such a cute idiot...' She was such a deep sleeper, it was truly amazing. I slowly pushed her shoulders up, making her lean back in the chair. The desk not attached I easily pushed it back a bit out of the way. Feeling a bit promiscuous I sat on her lap, fixing my skirt as I waited for any type of movement. Nothing. "Taeyeon. Wake. Up."

Getting frustrated I leaned into the side of her neck, biting softly at first. Nibbling at her neck, I started to suck hard. I could hear her soft whimpers. The sudden feeling on my thighs was soft, slowly I felt the touch getting stronger. The grasp on me was making it obvious. With one last bite, I pulled back to be met with drowsy eyes. A subtle stare I knew very well.

"Why do you like attacking me while I'm sleeping...? Some kind of you fetish you have?" I smiled, leaning in to kiss her roughly, her hands now running up my thighs to my ass. She squeezed me so hard I moaned into her mouth. I pulled back and stuck my tongue out at her. "What if it is? Maybe I like attacking a sleeping helpless Taeyeon. It doesn't seem like you really mind now does it?"

Motioning down to her lap, the obvious bulge poking at her dark jeans wasn't easily missed. "That's not fair Fany, you on my lap, that kissing, not to mention you're wearing your uniform. This skirt isn't helping at all..." Her hand slid down my thigh once again, feeling her way up my ass only now under my skirt. I could feel her shift, her raging hard on rubbing me through my panties poking me so hard. I sighed as I hugged her tightly, her soft thrusting movements upward were rubbing at my entrance perfectly, I was getting so wet.

"Wait...Fany...do we really have time to do this? It's late, don't you think we should go home before we start goin' too far...?" I pulled back slightly to look her in the eyes. I wanted her, but to wait till we got home, that was too long. "No, let's just do it here...no point in wasting this chance we have here." Slowly I got off her lap, kissing her cheek before I pulling her up. Sitting her on the desk I took a seat on the desk chair, tugging down her zipper to see her dark shorts. She exhaled deeply as my touch on her bulging shaft. Rubbing her softly at first only getting increasingly more aggressive.

"Fany..." I looked up as I pulled her hard cock free of the tight shorts. Leaning in my breath blowing against her twitching member. "Hmm...?" I licked up the tip of her warm cock, her mouth slightly agape as I continued to softly lick and tease her more. "Ahh...we really couldn't have gone home...? What if someone comes by...?"

I stopped my mouths teasing motions as I held her warm cock in my hand. "Wow...you must really want to go home huh...? Maybe I'll just stop then, let's go home, Taeyeon." I let her cock go as I stood fixing my uniform a bit. Her shocked look was actually really amusing to see. I left her there hot and hard, as I made my way to the classroom door she quickly grabbed me. Forcing me up against the wall, her dick poking me through my skirt and panties once again.

"No...just...keep going, please...?" She let my hands free still pressed up against my body. I nodded as I wrapped my arms around her shoulders to pull her close and kiss her. Our lips seemed in sync as our tongues touched. I walked her back till her legs hit the nearest desk, sitting she held me between her legs. Her hands roaming my over my body as I slide my hand down to stroke her raging hard on. The warmth and pure sensitivity of her dick always amazing to me, just stroking her dick while I kissed her was making her low groans escape her lips so easily.

She was so hot from the teasing I helped her take her baggy sweater off, pulling it up and off her head, she was in a loose t-shirt. Her black jeans tugged down just enough, her dick was standing proud, I wanted her so bad, I was getting so wet just from jerking her off. I paused my actions on her dick to pull my uniform jacket off, tugging the tie off and unbuttoned my shirt quickly, revealing my tits in the black bra I knew Taeyeon loved so much. She watched me, stroking her dick the whole time, I turned away and bent over a desk right in front of her. Quickly she stood up, still stroking her hard length.

"Taeyeon, fucking take me already..." I pulled my already wet panties to the side, I could see her eyes light up with anticipation. She stepped closer, running her dick along my wet slit, I couldn't help but moan. The teasing cut short as she pushed her now harden dick roughly into my soaking wet pussy. Just the girth of her dick was always mind blowing, it was pure ecstasy.

Her hands gripped my shoulders, pulling me harder against her dick. I could feel her hitting the deepest parts of my core. Her raspy voice coming out in heavy breaths as she continued to pound me harder. Her dick was hitting my g-spot so relentlessly, I was so close to cumming.

Normal POV

Tiffany bent over the desk, Taeyeon and her strong thrusts were making Tiffany shiver with pleasure, the heat from her dripping sex was getting to Taeyeon. The sheer tightness was maddening. All the while Tiffany's moans echoed through the empty classroom, Taeyeon's heavy breathing from her hips rough motions. Tiffany was reaching her limit, she wanted to cum badly. With her nails digging into the desk, gripping for dear life her orgasm came like a flood. Washing over her body it sent a chill down her spine as her juices coated Taeyeon's dick. Her walls tightening so much her was like a tender massage for Taeyeon.

Her drawn out moans subsided, Tiffany laid there tired, Taeyeon, on the other hand, slid out, dick in hand. It was so glassy looking from Tiffany's cum she started to jerk herself off. Her low moans didn't go unnoticed, Tiffany calmly pushed up and off the desk still a bit tired. Turning around to see Taeyeon staring at her, stroking her entire length wanting a release as badly as Tiffany had wanted a moment ago.

"Let me help you, Tae..." Tiffany kneeled down, replacing Taeyeon's hands as she continued to jerk her off. Taeyeon stared down at her love, the pleasure from her warm soft hands was amazing. Seeing the pleased look, Tiffany, leaned down taking her dick in her mouth to suck and lick the head, the taste of her own cum was still lingering. Running her wet tongue around in such a teasing manner Tiffany couldn't help but run her fingers through the girl's hair. Entangling it in her hand she pulled Tiffany closer, forcing her dick deeper into her warm wet mouth.

Taeyeon's own moans couldn't be held in, her growing orgasm was building up inside her. With a few more thrusts and Tiffany's warmth surrounding her length she came. Shooting cum in Tiffany's mouth, forcing it's way down her throat. Only to pull away quickly as Taeyeon's cum continued to flow and shot on her girlfriend's beautiful face. Tiffany closed her eyes, the warm cum dripping down her face.

Tiffany finally looked up, letting Taeyeon's dick go she whipped up some of the warm cum, licking it off her fingers and lips. "Why are you so fucking hot Fany...?" Taeyeon stroked her dick a couple times before sliding up her boxers and pants. Slowly Tiffany stood, smiling while she whipped her face up cleaned off the remaining cum. Fixing her uniform as best as she could she stood before Taeyeon, both still coming down from their highs. Leaning in Tiffany hugged Taeyeon tightly, pulling her in she kissed her hard, tongues touching. Pulling back slightly she held her girlfriend close, the warmth feeling so good. "I'm only hot for you, why bother trying to please anyone else. I have you." She leaned in and kissed her once more before pulling her behind her.

"Come on, let's get out of here. I don't think I'm done with you." Tiffany grabbed her bag as she dragged Taeyeon toward the door. Tired she was excited but more dreading the rest of the day. "Fuck..." Taeyeon whispered under her breath as they two headed to their dorm.


	114. Fun Sickness

*cough cough*

"Oh my poor taetae...so sick..but you know...Yuri & Jessica are out on a date to the beach...you maybe wanna..have a little fun?" I crawled above the sniffling girl. Her eyes a bit droopy but she had that look like she was already convinced for the suggestion.

"Yes! Yes please, can we?" *cough cough* Quickly she sat up with a soft sniffle of her nose. Gently I pushed her back down and kissed her cheek. Moving closer I licked her ear and tugged on it with my mouth. "We can. You are still sick, though. So you just stay just like this and enjoy yourself, okay taetae?" With no hesitation she nodded, eyes now locked onto mine as I slid down her body.

My lips placing soft kisses to her neck, I started unbuttoning my shirt as I slide down her body. Sucking her collarbone sure to leave a bright red mark that would most definitely be visible for days. Pulling my shirt off I could see Tae's eyes light up with desire. Almost immediately after sitting up in her lap she grabbed my tits. Squeezing them she shifted up my lacy bra, teasing my nipples in the process.

"Hey...stop, you're supposed to be relaxing." I grabbed her hands and forced them above her head, a sly smile on my lips as she squirmed, little to no strength to fight with her cold affecting her. Another little cough and a sniffle and she gave up, placing her hands under the soft pillow, gripping it as she sighed. My hips grinding through her thin pajama pants to tease her stiffening cock.

"Good taetae. So good.." I myself could feel her dick rubbing through my leggings. Soft moans escaping my lips. Her face showing such a pleased expression as I ground harder against her now bulging election. "Fany...can you..use your mouth? Please?'' I looked down and laughed, slowly getting off as I pushed up her shirt up, planting kisses on her flat toned stomach. Her eyes closed and a soft sigh slipped out her mouth. Her urges were very clear and she probably wanted it pretty bad by now. Moving lower, now teasingly slow I pulled down her shorts. Kissing the hem of her woman's boxers, her obvious bulge showing through the thin fabric. A light wet spot showing from her pre-cum dripping through.

Kissing the tip of her dick print she arched up, her hand moving to rub my head wanting more. I smacked her hand away, giving her such a serious look. She groaned as she met my eyes. Licking up the length of her pulsing dick she tried to move again and I stopped, grabbing hold of her hands as I forced them to her side. "If you don't stop, I'll have to stop. It's my turn to top the little player Taetae."

She slowly gave in, gripping the sheets as I moved back down not breaking eye contact the whole time. I rubbed her dick, the warmth coming off it was really amazing. I pulled down the shorts keeping her beast hidden. Finally, it sprung free as the boxers moved down her slender legs to her feet. Taking a good grip on her dick, stroking the whole length from the tip to the base. Biting her lips she threw her head back. A smile on my face as I continued my teasing. I leaned down, letting a warm breath out against the tip of her dick. "F-Fany, please..." I licked the tip, planting soft kisses as she nearly jolted at each soft touch.

"Be quiet. I'll go at my own pace, you are sick remember. Just lay there like a good girl for me." I turned my head to the side, gently sucking the length of her dick. Making her groan with anticipation, I took the head in my mouth. Making it wet she moaned out, I felt her arch up again. Pushing her dick slightly deep in my mouth she came, it shot in deep. Completely catching me off guard I pulled off, swallowing it I coughed trying to catch my breath.

"Taeyeon! What the hell?! You couldn't have given me any warning?!" Whipping my mouth I looked at her, her breathing starting to steady out. The taste of her warm cum not leaving my mouth. "I'm sorry...it just felt too good...you wouldn't stop teasing me..." Breathlessly she spoke, all the while her dick still standing tall. My eyes seemed to be locked onto her dick, my own pleasure now filling my mind. I wanted to fuck her...

"Fany...?" I motioned for her stay quiet, pulling off my bra off along with my leggings and panties together. Climbing on top her once again I kneeled above her. Stroking her dick as I licked my lips. "Ah...Fany wait...I just came.." I lowered myself down, my already wet slit rubbing against her hard tip. She looked at me in a bit of concern and pleasure. Wasting no more time I lowered myself down, completely engulfing her throbbing dick. My own moans slipping as she filled me so perfectly. The pure pleasure making it hard to move, my whole body on fire.

"Fuck...tae.." Regaining myself I looked at her dazed. Slowly I started to move, riding her, the feeling like the first we had sex. She was moaning along with each thrusts, her dick reaching so deep. Hitting the deepest parts I couldn't help my hips riding her faster. I could feel her little thrusts, trying to get deeper if even possible. Her breathing once again getting so heavy, her sniffling and coughing seemed to completely cease.

...

Taeyeon 's POV

Fany is riding my dick..it feels so fucking good...why is she being such a top all of the sudden...? Maybe cause I am sick, I really don't know but fuck this is so good. I want to touch her, run my hands up her soft silky thighs. Kiss her and just pound her so damn hard. But she won't let me do anything right now, besides letting her fuck me like I'm a toy for her pleasure.

Biting my lip I started to thrust up harder, meeting her as she rode me at such a steady pace. My moans surely audible through our apartment walls. As were hers, the pure wetness of her walls squeezing down so tightly was really getting to me. Her taking the lead and fucking me is a change, and a welcomed one at that. Fany looked down at me mouth slightly opened as she moaned my name. I watched in pleasure as she grabbed her tits, kneading them as she teased herself.

I couldn't break my gaze, it was so hot seeing her being so unbelievably sexy. My grip on the sheets so tight, I wanted so badly to touch her. Squeeze her beautiful breast and kiss and lick her. My fucking cold! And her movements, I want to cum so bad again. I can feel her walls contracting she wanted to cum too. "Baby...I want to touch you, please...? I want to hold you when you cum on my dick.."

Tiffany wanted to laugh but the pleasure of her riding my dick I could tell she was struggling to stay with her pace. She suddenly stopped touching her chest, firmly she placed her hands on my stomach. Using my body as leverage to lift herself almost completely up off my dick then down back to the base so hard. It felt soooo insanely fucking good! I can't hold back much longer.

"Tae...you better not...ah god, you better not cum...till I tell you...if you do you'll be in so much trouble..." I looked away from her beautiful breast, her eyes showing a mix of pleasure and seriousness. I clenched my teeth as I felt her rise up and down on my dick so roughly, how can she tell me that now. I want to cum just as bad as she does.

The amount of pressure she was putting on my chest hurt a little, her nails stabbing into my skin. Her moaning, her juices coating my dick. The pounding she was doing to herself was so hot. Her nails suddenly digging into me harder, making me flinch as she moaned out. "Ahh god I'm cumming!..." I could feel her tighten around me.

Her walls squeezing me hard, the warm rush of her juices gushing around my dick. Her body spazzing softly as she rode her orgasm. I here still unable to cum I laid there holding it in, never having let go of the sheets. She looked at me so exhausted, out of breath.

Biting my lip I tried to stop myself from thrusting up into her. I wanted to cum so bad but she'd be so pissed off at me. God this feels so good I really can't hold back anymore. "F-Fany...I'm going to cum...fuck!" I tried to stop but I couldn't help myself, I arched up as I shot my load deep inside her soaked sex. Panting I closed my eyes, my grip on the sheets loosening.

I could feel myself getting so tired, my body was so limp, not to mention still on fire. Fany shifted on my lap, I lazily opened my eyes to see a more or less angry Fany. "U-uh...I'm sorry Fany..." She sighed, finally calmed down from the sex. "You know you just fucked up right Tae? It wasn't even a minute later after I told you not to cum and what do you do? Cum. Almost immediately."

"It's not my fault...you try not to cum when you got the hottest girlfriend in the world riding you till you can't hold back and you just explode...it's not possible..." I looked away, a bit embarrassed, feeling so awkward. A bit scared more than anything cause I knew I was screwed, figuratively and literally.

She seemed a bit annoyed, but her expression was showing maybe mercy...I hope. "You may be sick but you sure don't seem it anymore." I took a second to think, I wasn't sniffling and I wasn't coughing anymore. "Maybe your awesome ride made me all better." I laughed.

She shook her head as she wiggled on my waist, still inside her it felt pretty damn good. "You think it's over but it's not tae. The kiddies are gone and I'm going to make you wish you had listened and held your little load a while longer." Slowly she started to move her hips, the sensation already making me hard. I hope Yuri and Jessica come home and save me...


	115. Sister In Law

Shortly after Taeyeon and Jessica married, her sister came to stay with us for a few weeks before she started college. So, Taeyeon went alone to the airport to pick her up because his wife worked days and he worked nights.

Taeyeon was waiting at the entrance door when someone waves her hands to him. Taeyeon was too shocked when his eyes landed on his sister in law as he never seen her for two years.

"Goodness," Taeyeon silently praised the woman. That's the only words that can describe his sister in law.

Tiffany Hwang. How can an ugly-nerd-weird teenager could turned into an incredibly attractive young woman, a younger version of Jessica. Tiffany was wearing a short red miniskirt and a thin white blouse that showed off a lacy bra underneath.

Tiffany ran up to Taeyeon with a huge beautiful smile on her face and quickly wrapped her arms around him more like a lover than a relative. Taeyeon furrowed his brows.

"A guy's been hitting on me for the entire plane ride-pretend you're my boyfriend," Tiffany whispered to Taeyeon's ear. The man gladly followed her plan.

Taeyeon took Tiffany in his arms as he held her tightly against himself before he gave her a long kiss.

Taeyeon was alarmed when his cock started to get hard, so he pulled away.

"Don't move away, he's still here," Tiffany whispered again.

'Oh shit!,' Taeyeon screamed from the inside.

He was tempted to slide his hand down to her ass and let it rest there, but he didn't dare. Tiffany is still his sister in law. But, what about the kiss?

"I don't blame anyone for trying to hit on you, because...you're beautiful," Taeyeon said as he retracted his arms and pulled away. Tiffany flashed her beautiful smile. "Um, let's go get your luggage so I can take you home," Taeyeon added.

Taeyeon and Tiffany got the bags and started to drive home. Tiffany looked outside the window. Nothing change for these past two years, she thought. She then returned her focus on Taeyeon. Tiffany slid over until she was sitting almost next to Taeyeon on the seat. She silently gazed her brother in law. There's something bothering her.

"I could feel your cock, you know. I could feel it get hard against me when we hugged. I guess Jessica was right," Tiffany said out of the blue.

"Right about what?," Taeyeon asked. He gulped a bit.

Tiffany didn't say anything as she reached for Taeyeon's belt and unbuckled it.

"What-what are you doing?," Taeyeon asked. He acted innocent. 'Just do it, woman,' but his mind thought the other way.

Tiffany leaned to Taeyeon's crotch as she pulled out Taeyeon's cock. She put it into her mouth and starts sucking it. Tiffany had Taeyeon so hot that he came in a matter of minutes. Too bad, Tiffany couldn't swallow all of his cum, but she's still making an effort.

A truck came to the side of Taeyeon's car. The driver blew his horn and his buddy waved as they laughed together before leaving them.

Taeyeon giggled as he teased, "Your sister can suck the entire rod with no trouble and she never lets any cum out of her mouth."

"Maybe she's good, but you weren't the first guy she sucked. She had a lot of practice before you married to her, while I'm not. Be grateful that you've just had a virgin mouth," Tiffany coolly said as she leaned back to her seat.

Taeyeon was shocked by that information. He never thought that Tiffany was so inexperienced. They're almost home so Taeyeon had his pants back together and take Tiffany's luggage inside. But, Taeyeon couldn't stop himself from wondering if Tiffany is still a virgin.

We had over three hours before Jessica got home from work. After putting the luggage inside, Taeyeon come to Tiffany.

"Why'd you pick me to be the first in your mouth?" Taeyeon asked. He still curious. (And hoping maybe).

"I don't like young guys. They act like jerks most of the time. So, I decided I wanted an older man to be my first lover," Tiffany replied with a smile.

"Your first lover. Are you saying that you're still a virgin?." Taeyeon couldn't help, but smiling.

"Just because my sisters started screwing when they were young doesn't mean that I did the same way they did. I've been saving myself for you for a long time!".

"For me? What do you mean, saving yourself for me?," Taeyeon asked. 'Is she liking me?'.

"I liked you the first time I saw you. I may have acted like I don't care much or maybe I was avoiding you, but that was only because I didn't know what I was feeling. A couple of years later, I knew I wanted you but you were so far away. Now I have my chance!".

Tiffany then starts unbuttoning the thin blouse she had and tossed it aside. Taeyeon eyes shoot straight to the woman's bra.

"You may unhook the bra," Tiffany said. "Right here in the front!".

Taeyeon's hands were actually trembling when he touched her skin but he still managed to unclasped it. His eyes stuck on her chest. She's such a beauty. The nipples on Tiffany's breasts were high, as it were pointing directly at Taeyeon. The cock in Taeyeon's pants started to get hard.

Tiffany down to her knees as she starts pulling out Taeyeon's cock from his pant. Taeyeon slightly pulled Tiffany's hairs to the back and he rubbed his cock to her face. He's enjoying the view. Tiffany's trying hard to lick Taeyeon's cock.

After done having fun teasing the woman, Taeyeon pulled Tiffany up to her feet.

"Take off your skirt," Taeyeon told his sister in law. Tiffany smile as she reached behind her and unzipped it. Tiffany let it fall to her feet.

Taeyeon swear the woman look so hot with her black laces panty. Tiffany had small thighs and legs. Taeyeon wondered if he could carry or flips his sister in law and do everything that he's fantasized before.

Taeyeon kicked his pants aside, quickly picked Tiffany up and set her on the dining room table. It was her turn for some pleasure.

Taeyeon kneel in front of Tiffany and slid the panty down her sexy legs. It was already soaked with anticipation. Maybe Tiffany did wanting him to sleep and have 'fun' with her.

Taeyeon placed Tiffany's legs over his shoulders and let the woman leaned a bit to her back before he attacked her slit with his tongue. Roughly.

'She's more better than Jessica,' Taeyeon thought to himself.

His tongue licked all over the outside, teasing around the hole before pushing it to enter Tiffany's small beautiful slit. Like Jessica, it was easy to find the center of her pleasure.

Taeyeon flicked his tongue with a fast paces as Tiffany gasped. "That's so good," the woman praised as she moaned. "No wonder Jessica married you!".

Her legs spreads wider, so wide as they fell off from Taeyeon's shoulders. The man kept licking and she continued moaning. Taeyeon realized she was close to orgasm, so he used his tongue like Jessica had taught him. Taeyeon pushed his tongue inside and back to the the slit as he sucked the hole, over and over.

Taeyeon could feel that Tiffany begins to shake. It was time to make her cum, he thought.

Taeyeon took her slit between his lips and flicked the end with his tongue as fast as he could. Tiffany hold her breaths as her muscles tightened. Her legs suddenly wrapped around Taeyeon's head as if she's trapping the man. Taeyeon knew, Tiffany is almost there.

Taeyeon noticed Tiffany's hand at the back of his head. The woman pushed him more against her hole.

Tiffany finally cum as soon as Taeyeon sucks her hole. She whimpered in satisfaction.

Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's pussy.

He knows how the woman might have been too sensitive to be fucked right now (as she still virgin), but Taeyeon was more than ready.

However, Taeyeon let his sister in law to rest and calm for a little bit. He get up and started to kiss Tiffany on the lips.

Tiffany opened her eyes as she said, "I never felt anything like that in my life".

"No one ever ate you before?," Taeyeon asked.

"No. Um... Are you going to take me right here on the table?."

"Absolutely" Taeyeon answered. He then took his shirt off so both of them were nude. "Here.. Guide it into you," Taeyeon said as he put her small hands on his swollen cock. "Feel its size so you can be prepared for its entry."

"The size scares me, but I want to take it. Just go easy with me," Tiffany said.

She then guided the head of Taeyeon's cock to her tiny opening hole. Taeyeon slowly pushed but it wouldn't go in. Taeyeon never had a virgin hole before. This was going to be harder than he thought.

The man took his cock in his hand and rubbed it up and down to her slit for a few minutes to get Tiffany wet again. That seemed to work.

Tiffany's hand took control and pushed it to its target.

"Now help me push," she said.

Taeyeon did as what he told and it went in. Tiffany winced in pain, but when Taeyeon started to pull out, she quickly stopped him.

"Push again," she asked. Taeyeon bite his lips. He didn't want to hurt that woman. "Now..," Tiffany said as she's trying hard to adjusting herself with the pain.

Taeyeon pushed. That's the tightest hole his cock had ever felt. He was glad he's already cum in her mouth. If he hadn't he'd surely cum right now. Taeyeon pulled back and then pushed in another three inches. Only six more to go and Tiffany would have the entire nine inches in her.

Again and again, Taeyeon pumped Tiffany's hole as he tries to pushed his cock all in. But, suddenly Taeyeon felt his orgasm coming. Taeyeon held still and felt his balls empty into her pussy.

"I wanted you to be the First one in my mouth… and my pussy," Tiffany said.

Her cunt was so tight that Taeyeon could still feel her all along of his cock. Taeyeon then pulled back again and then moved forward.

Finally, Taeyeon managed to put himself into the hole of Tiffany Hwang. He stayed still for a minute just to enjoyed the feeling of his first virgin hole before he began to give Tiffany what she wanted.

"Now I'm going to fuck you," Taeyeon said.

"I thought I was being fucked," Tiffany innocently said. What a virgin.

"No, I just tried to enter your hole... Now.. you're going to get the real one."

For the next half hour Taeyeon's cock positioned her pussy like a machine. Tiffany had three more orgasms, before Taeyeon gave her another dose of hot cum. This time Taeyeon pulled all the way out after he came and sat on a chair.

Taeyeon was soaked from the effort he gave to Tiffany. It's not often he fuck a woman for over a half hour.

Taeyeon glanced over Tiffany. She was still lying on the table, but now she had this beautifully satisfied look on her face.

Taeyeon went over and kissed her face and sat back down. "Come on, let's go to the bedroom. I want to fuck you again before that slutty sister of mine gets home," Tiffany then said.

Tiffany was all energy but she had to pull Taeyeon off the chair. Once Taeyeon was standing up again, he began to feel more alive. Watching the slightly swaying motion of Tiffany's naked ass as she led the way brought back more life.

Tiffany turned to Taeyeon and said, "This time you get on the bottom I want to try it on top."

Taeyeon smiled. He had no problem following those instructions.

Tiffany sat on top of Taeyeon, took his cock in her hands and shoved it inside of her. It went in with one steady push.

Once again Tiffany's tight hole gripped Taeyeon's cock. Like riding a horse, the woman rode up and down on to Taeyeon's 'pole'. Taking full advantage of the situation, Taeyeon just lay there and let Tiffany fuck him.

Her breasts swinging right in front of Taeyeon's very eyes. She moaned and gasped with satisfaction. So, does Taeyeon.

But, their fun ended as Taeyeon's phone starts ringing.

The man quickly turned his body as he throws Tiffany to his side and run to his phone.

'Too bad. Maybe I'll try again tomorrow when Jessica's not around,' Taeyeon thought to himself.


	116. Just A Man Between A Wife and Husband

JUST A MAN BETWEEN A WIFE & HER HUSBAND.

TAEYEON. KIM TAEYEON. That's my name. A man with sport cars. A man who owned a huge mansion at the top of the hill, just next to the city. Like the other single rich guys, I do party everyday. I do slept with women. But, the question is, what I really do in real life? What did I do to have a luxurious life like this? What I do? Well, there's too many kind of jobs in this world. And one of them is being a High Class Call Guy.

Why I called myself a High Class Call guy? Simple. I don't sell myself on the streets like the others does. I don't sell my ass at the strips clubs. I just give myself to the rich woman. The entrepreneurs, the businesswoman.

It's such a fun. You get laid and you get money. Too easy.

And for all those memories, I remembered this one particular customer. Why? Because, she's young, pretty and hot. Too bad, she doesn't know how to pick a REAL guy. A guy who can give her a child, someone who'll makes her happy.

Well, there's a thing called 'sperms-donors' or 'manhood-treatment'. But, it didn't turned out well.

Let's just say that I'm so lucky. I hit the jackpot. The wife and the husband found out about me through their friends. I don't need to explained how good I am. Just let me tell you the story...

Several years ago,

"Hi, may I speak to Mr. Kim Taeyeon?," a desperate voice asked.

I furrowed my brows. A male called me? I silently asked myself. I don't want to be a jerk or some judgmental person, but if they are looking for some company, I'm sure I'm not the person that they wanted.

"Speaking. What can I help?," I asked, still being polite.

"I need you help and expertise".

'Woah. Slow down, man'. Ugh, I can't help to be judgmental.

"May I ask? For what? I don't have experiences with guys, if you're asking me to satisfied you, sir," there you go, I said it.

The man laughed over the phone. He thought I was being funny.

"No, I'm not talking about myself. It's about my wife. I need you to get my wife pregnant".

And that makes me stunned on my seat. I'm putting down my drinks. Isn't this more weirder than the idea of him sleeping with the guy?

"Are you okay, sir? I don't think this is a good idea. Is this some kind of pranks?," I asked, curiously.

"I hope that you won't ask too many questions. If you can't do it or still thinking this is some kind of jokes, I have to find another man, then," the guy replied. He's annoyed with me.

Well, how could you blame me? I never meet someone whom asking to sleep with their wife.

So, we talked more. He gives me his address and his wife phone's number. The man then ended the call.

A day passed. I'm still thinking it through. This is not something that you can just go and bang the woman. It's about putting a baby inside her tummy. (In illegal way).

Just before I was about to reached my phone, I got a message. She wrote to me first, which I don't expects.

Miss Choi:

Hello. Can we talked about the 'job'? I mean, face to face.

So, I reply it...

Kim Taeyeon:

Sure. Where to meet?

Not long after that, she responded...

Miss Choi:

My house. I'm sure that my husband already gave you our addresses. You can come at 8. We'll have dinner together.

I just text her an 'Okay' with smiley face at the end. Well, I'm just being me. The cool Kim Taeyeon.

At night, I got to their house and was invited in by their maids.

I was sitting on the couch when the husband and wife came down from the second floor.

That was the first time my eyes laid on Miss Choi, wife to Mr Choi Sooyoung.

She's a beauty. She's so sexy in that black mini dress. She have a long and nice dark-brown hair. She has a kind and warm smile that will melted everyone's heart. But, what attracted me the most is her crescent-shaped eyes. It's so indescribable.

(Of course, I've been sleeping with too many women and all of them are pretty, but this one is different. I'll surely agreed with this 'job').

The husband and wife then warmly invited me to the kitchen for dinner.

We had a couple of drinks and we talked. (Mostly about their business and my 'business').

But then, my lustful thoughts were uncontrollable when I saw Miss Choi flipped her long hairs over her shoulder. My eyes just stuck at her fair-milky skin.

"What's your real name, Miss Choi?," I couldn't help myself, but to asked.

The woman looked up, straight to me. And there she is once again, flashing her infamous eyes-smile to me. She said, "Tiffany Hwang. But, now I go with Tiffany Choi because I'm married with this wonderful man here".

Tiffany reached for Sooyoung's hand as she gently squeezed it.

After a couple of sips on my drink, the husband left me with Tiffany. (He said we need to talk then he smirked naughtily).

I had my eyes on the woman. So does she.

"Do.. do you want to do it tonight?," Tiffany asked first.

I'm kinda surprised, but I quickly hides it. She surely loves to take the first move.

So, I asked her to come over to where I was sitting. She stood before me, and I looked into her eyes for a very long minute. Then, she reached to the edges of the mini dress and pulled it up, just to her waist-height.

There's only a black-satin underwear that's hiding her pussy from my sight.

I leaned forward with my hands on the insides of her thighs. Tiffany slightly gasped by the sudden touch. There wasn't really enough room to get any further so I moved my hand to behind her right knee. I lifted her leg until she was forced to balance for a moment on one leg as I set her foot beside me (on the chair).

Then I started to touch her clit. Tiffany seemed a little bit in hesitance, but she let me anyway. I stuck out my tongue and reached to her black-satin underwear. I bite her skin, she slightly gasped once more. I guess Mr Choi hasn't touch her for a long time.

Tiffany's private started to wet as I rubbed it gently with two of my fingers. I could feel her trembling. Tiffany finally was forced to put her hands on my head and steady herself to keep from falling as she almost came.

'Wow, to fast,' I kept the thought to myself.

Tiffany groaned satisfied. I just aware that her husband, Mr Choi had been watching us at the doorway of the kitchen. He smiled, approvingly as his arms crossed over his chest.

I left Tiffany's crotch. I got up from the chair and pushed Tiffany to the dining table. She had this bewildered looks, but not hating my wildness.

I spreads Tiffany's legs widely as I put myself in between her thighs. Tiffany leaned her back to the table. I reached out for her zip at the back of the dress and started undressing her.

I know how much Miss Choi or known as Tiffany wanted to be touch like I does to her right now. She just couldn't stop her satisfied moans. She couldn't stop staring at me with her black lusty eyes.

I bring one of her nipples to my lips and had sucked on it enough to make it hard.

Tiffany's gone crazy. She had her hands brushing her hairs as her head keeps moving to the right and left with her eyes close, her brows furrowing.

I gave her a napkin to muffle her sounds. Wouldn't want to let the maids heard Tiffany, would I? Mr Choi took a seat not far from us and enjoying the scene.

I undone my shirt's buttons. And Tiffany? She sit up and quickly unzipped my trouser. Just like those hungry dogs. I let her do her job as my eyes never left her milky-skin body. Mr Choi is so lucky, I thought.

I wasn't ready to adjust myself and my cock hasn't hardened yet, but Tiffany took it out from the underwear and buried it deeply in her luscious hole. She then had her grips on my cheeky ass and move forward to me.

Tiffany moaned as she's banging her hole against my crotch, back and forth and her ass keeps brushing the table. I thought I'll never get hard if she put me in that situation, but I was wrong.

I get hard. Like freaking hard.

She moaned in front of my face and I couldn't stop myself from pushing my cock more deeper even though I know I already reach her wall. She heaved for a breaths but never stop.

Her grips on my buttocks tightened. I can feel her nails are cutting my skin, but who cares.

I like those kind of pains.

I grabbed her hairs and make her chinned up. She leaned to her back a bit.

I swear I just saw her smirking, like she's enjoying this kind of sex or maybe she's been fantasized about this from a long time ago, but she quickly pulled a straight face.

And that makes me even eager to bang her hard. I wanted to rip her hole, but never hurt her. If that's possible?

We stared at each other, moans escaped through our mouth as our body waves in one rhythm.

Tiffany then leaned her back to the table as she rested against it. She lifted her legs, bend her knees and put her feet against my chest. She starts touching herself.

I fastened my hip's paces. I can feel I started to squirts. I shot my cum inside her hole as this one of the deal. They wanted a baby. Tiffany breathes heavily as she sweated a lot.

I wanted more, but Tiffany pushed me using her feet and my cock leaving her sweet beautiful hole. My cock still hanging with Tiffany's liquids and mine when Mr Choi came to me. He handed me a white envelope.

I guess my works are no longer needed as he just gave me money.

I grabbed my things, tidying up myself and quickly left the place.

Even though I no longer see her, she left me with those one great memory. What a woman.


	117. Sextape I

There's a whistle heard throughout the busy hallway. It was loud and clear even with the loud chattering of the many bodies swarming in every direction as they rush to get to their destinations before the final bell. "Hey dollface, you're looking mighty fine today. Those shorts really accentuate that sweet ass of yours." The school's star athlete, Kim Taeyeon had her eyes locked and set on the figure putting in their locker combination. "Damn.." Taeyeon inhales through clenched teeth as her head tilts at an angle and she proceeds in checking the female out from head to toe. "Girl," Taeyeon starts out softly as the hands that were in the pockets of her custom letterman jacket are pulled free only to attach themselves to the gold lockers on either side of the girl, trapping her between her arms. "You know I love it when you wear shorts." The blonde finishes with a content sigh.

The female who goes by the name Tiffany doesn't give a reaction at all to this, she continued to grab her needed notebooks for her next class. It wasn't uncommon for the jock to hit on her this early in the morning. In fact, it would be out of the norm for Kim Taeyeon to keep her mouth shut if they are to see each other around the building because it has been going on since day one. Ever since Tiffany moved here from the states three years ago, the star hasn't been able to keep her flirtatious comments to herself. There has never been a time that Kim Taeyeon hasn't hit on her. _Ever_. It would be a miracle if Taeyeon actually says _'Hi'_ or _'Hello'_ as a greeting instead of _'I would much rather bury my face between your legs than this book any day'_ or _'Cute top. It would look even cuter on my bedroom floor.'_ but no. Oh no. The dummy is incapable of speaking to her like she's an actual human being and not a piece of meat. Taeyeon holds conversations fine with everyone _except_ for her and she still can't figure out why on earth that is.

"Get out of my way, _Kim_." Tiffany had shut her locker and turned around to face the star head on. The look on her charmingly stupid face makes Tiffany want to puke. Seeing the look in her eyes, Tiffany just knows nothing smart is going to leave her mouth but then again, when does Kim Taeyeon ever say anything smart?

"If you say yes to dinner and a movie, I'll kindly be on my way." Taeyeon grins with such innocence despite her body closing in on Tiffany. If it weren't for the books in her arms, Taeyeon would be up against her by now. Many people were eyeing them but none dared to interrupt. A group of girls wearing similar letterman jackets to Taeyeon could be seen huddled off near the corner of the hallway wearing big grins as they eyed them. Tiffany has to fight the urge to roll her eyes or maybe give each of them a cold glare. Instead, Tiffany looks back at the girl who was a little closer to her now, almost close enough to kiss her. "If you get out of my face right now, I'll consider keeping my knee from hitting you where it hurts the most." Out of reflex, Taeyeon immediately backs away with her hands shielding her lower region. It was no secret that Taeyeon and even a few others around the school were different. Each had different equipment than others which wasn't a big deal. Not in a world like today, it is actually quite common around.

Tiffany smirks and heads in the direction of her English class. The halls were clearing up and the basketball team that had been by the corner of the hall was all pointing and laughing at Taeyeon. The loud laughter headed in the other direction opposite of Tiffany and she was grateful for that. The brunette wasn't able to sigh of relief for Taeyeon's arm was finding its way around her waist and pulling her close before she could even register what was going on. "That wasn't nice, baby girl." The pet name irks Tiffany so much that she hadn't had time to keep her elbow from meeting with Taeyeon's side. "Ah- Why do you always turn to violence Fany? Is that what you're into?" Taeyeon's frown was instantly replaced with a heart-stopping smirk. The blonde girl leans down so that her lips are close to Tiffany's ear, "Because if you are then I could get used to it.. I've always wanted to feel those pretty fingers pulling my hair."

A scoff and nudge in the ribcage is made from the brunette girl but the blow hadn't seem to have an effect to the blonde girl one bit, most likely due to her toned, rock hard abs that all girls go crazy for. Tiffany had seen firsthand when she had been told to fetch the star player from the gym. Taeyeon always wears a black Nike sports bra and Nike basketball shorts when in gym even though it was a distraction and caused groups of girls to pile up near the doors to see her, the teachers nor principal did anything about it. Tiffany hates that even she had stare a little too long when trying to deliver the message to the idiot star player. Never would she ever say aloud how impressive Taeyeon's abs was, nope, but she sure as hell would think it no matter how bad she hadn't wanted to.

"Leave me alone, _Kim_." Tiffany tries picking up her pace but it was no use since Taeyeon is part of the varsity team. The jock laughs and says, "We share the same class this period and we're seat partners for the year so leaving you alone would be impossible." She stated matter-of-factly much to Tiffany's annoyance.

"Shut up." The brunette girl grumbles before they go into the classroom that was filled with their classmates chatting it up.

"If you turn to page 112, you will see a perfectly laid out, step by step example to guide you through the next exercises alone." Mrs. Wu says as she makes her way to the door. "I will be right back, your exercises better be completed when I come back." Is the last thing she says before she leaves the room. Pages are turned and only silent murmurs are heard throughout the room. Tiffany hadn't needed to look over the examples. This was a piece of cake for her so she worked quickly to finish so that she could read a little bit of the magazine she purchased yesterday. Things have been heating up in the game world and she's never felt so out of the loop before. Having to hear about the latest games from her eight year old brother isn't exactly ideal.

"You have such pretty lips.." Taeyeon's voice interrupts her and actually manages to momentarily stop her from doing her work. She steals a glance at the girl and sees her leaning on her forearms and staring right at her. How she managed to get stuck being seat partners with this idiot is actually ridiculous. Cheating isn't something the school should encourage but surprisingly, it does. It was mind blowing when the teacher told her that they were assigned as seat partners because she is the smartest in this class and Taeyeon could easily look over at her paper and keep a passing grade in order to keep playing the many sports that she does. Tiffany had never thought these types of things existed in the real world.

"We should make out sometime.." Tiffany narrows her eyes at the girl then returns to her work. The scraping sound echoing through the room almost makes her want to scream in frustration because of _who_ had caused the scraping noise and what she knew it would bring. " Tiffany, I need help.." The words were almost foreign to her. Not once has Taeyeon ever admitted to needing help, she would just snatch Tiffany's paper and start copying. This got her attention for sure and it may have given her a little hope that sports, girls and cars aren't the only things running through that head of Taeyeon's.

"Fine. What do you need help with?" Tiffany sets her pencil down and gives her attention to the girl who is still leaning on her forearms. Taeyeon stays in that position for a while before she finally sits up and leans back in her chair, appearing casual and rather nonchalant. "I've got two tickets to see one of the greatest movies yet but.. no one to go with." Taeyeon turns to look at Tiffany with a frown. The brunette snorts and folds her arms over her chest, "And? How am I supposed to help you with that?" She asked. "By going with me." Taeyeon digs her hand into her jacket pocket and Tiffany looks at her as if she's just offended her. "No way. Go by yourself, creep." The girl picks up her pencil once again and scans over the paper to find where she left off so that she could get this whole thing completed. "I can't see this movie alone, it's impossible. Tiffany, I know that critics have said that many movies are the number one movie in the world just to get views or whatever but this one.. _This_ really is the number one movie, it would be selfish of me to see it alone." Taeyeon starts moving her hand around in her pocket now as if searching for something in particular.

Tiffany sets her pencil down once more before turning her body to face Taeyeon.

"Oh, is that so? What is this movie anyway..?" It was almost immediate regret that fell on her when she saw the sly smirk carving its way onto Taeyeon's face. The blonde leans up from her slouched position to face Tiffany as well. "It's called 'Beauty and The Beast on sheets', starring you and me." There's a condom in between Taeyeon's fingers but then the girl makes a twist of her fingers to where another condom pops out from behind the other. "There's also a sequel if you're up for it.." Taeyeon's smirk grows into an arrogant grin when Tiffany's jaw drops.

"Save that look for tonight, princess." The comment is enough to make Tiffany grab Taeyeon's wrist and twist it. "Ow! Ow ow ow! Okay I'm sorry! Let go!" Taeyeon's cries gather the attention from everyone in class. "Ah! That's my golden arm!" The jock is pressed against the desk while Tiffany is on her feet twisting and tugging Taeyeon's arm further behind her back.

"Tiffany Hwang, let go of Kim Taeyeon." Mrs. Wu had returned to the room but made no effort to rush over and pull the duo apart. This is almost an everyday thing for her so she hadn't bothered with it but stirred her cup of coffee instead.

"I said I was sorry!" Taeyeon taps on the desk a few times before Tiffany finally lets go and sits back in her seat. "Damn it Tiffany!" Taeyeon hisses and rotates her arm and wrist to get the feeling back into them. "Bring handcuffs and a whip next time why don't ya," Taeyeon complains as she starts to remove her bulky jacket.

"Sadist." Came a snappy response from Taeyeon after she swooped down to pick up the Trojan condoms from the tile floor and pushed them back into her pocket. The blonde rubs her arm and takes a peek at Tiffany. She gets surprised when she sees how badly Tiffany was blushing and how she was failing in hiding it. Taeyeon starts to smile now even though her arm felt like it had been ripped off and slapped right back on.

"So.. Is that a yes?" Taeyeon had been writing her name and date onto the blank sheet of paper now. When she received no answer from the girl, she turns her attention to her.

Tiffany has the paper pushed aside and finished for Taeyeon to copy. Her face however was covered by the gamer's magazine that she would often read.

"Fany.."

"No."

Taeyeon shakes her head once before she starts copying Tiffany's paper.

"Suit yourself.."

"It's not funny."

"Oh no, it's not. It's hilarious!"

Tiffany glares at Solar who is leaning on the wall for support. "I hate you." Tiffany looks back to the magazine in her hands.

The duo was waiting outside of the Choir classroom for their friends Wheein and Jessica. The two girls got word from a classmate that they were being held after class by the teacher for some big announcement. "Kim Taeyeon sure is something." Solar is wiping her tears that had fallen due to her dying of laughter at Tiffany's story. Solar has always anticipated hearing what Kim Taeyeon has said and done to Tiffany, the stories grew more and more funnier to her. It's almost close enough to say that she only comes to school to listen to Tiffany rant about the star player. "I mean, she makes endless attempts to get in your pants one minute and the next, she's hitting it off with the cheerleaders." Solar nods her head in the direction of the jock flirting with head cheerleader Myoui Mina.

"Yeah, she's insane if she thinks I'll ever date someone like her." Tiffany glances up briefly at the two laughing, appearing like a happy couple before she returns to reading the article about the latest computer game Sims 4 and their recent updates. "Well, you did date Krystal.." Solar winced when Tiffany looks up at her through sharp eyes. Before Tiffany can speak, Jessica and Wheein emerged from the room with wide smiles on their faces.

"Good news girls! Wheein and I got a duet!" Jessica excitedly says and both girls are happily cheering once more and Solar immediately joins in while Tiffany merely smiles at them. The ruckus they brought about brings attention their way and Tiffany catches sight of Taeyeon eyeing her. Tiffany hadn't said a word to her since English class, she hadn't even looked at her since then and she doesn't know why. It's not like what Taeyeon said really affected her or anything. She did not feel a pleasant fluttering in the bottom of her stomach and she most certainly did not feel a throb between her legs the entire class period. No, none of that happened at all.

So without much effort, Tiffany looks away from the jock and to her friends who are discussing something over excitedly. "It's settled!" Solar clapped her hands together which of course, catches Tiffany off guard and nearly makes her drop the magazine in her hands. "What's settled?" She asked after clutching tightly onto the book. "This calls for celebration Tiffany and you know there's only one way to do that," Wheein smirks and all share the same smirk except for Tiffany who is dreading the eight letter word.

"Clubbing!"

Flashing lights, loud music and bodies flooding the place is what Tiffany has been eyeing for the past two hours now. Her friends had all journeyed down to the dance floor, all clinging to a boy or girl and dancing the night away. All were having a great time except for Tiffany who would rather be in the four walls of her room with a bag of chips, a coke and video game controller in her hand. It's the only way she really loves for her Fridays to go down- there were few occasions that she would actually enjoy clubbing. Now wasn't one of those times.

Tiffany sat at the bar alone, drinking beverage after beverage in small hopes that her night would somehow liven up if she were intoxicated. With another glass or two, maybe this night could turn into something she's sure.

So Tiffany drank until she couldn't think straight, she drank until the music was able to lure her body to the dance floor, she drank until she was no longer in control.

Tiffany wakes up with a pounding headache and the sound of snoring in her ears. The moment she cracks her eyes open she sees a trail of clothing leading up to where she is. Her eyes locate the purple dress she had been wearing last night. The fabric was tossed carelessly on the floor beside a jacket that looks oddly familiar. Not only does the jacket look familiar, the shirt and jeans do as well.

Tiffany could see her bra on the floor next to the bed while her panties were at the foot of the bed, barely hanging on. The brunette winces and pinches the bridge of her nose as the pounding in her head continued. She begins to wonder how drunk she was and where exactly were her friends. She also begins to wonder why there was a slight ache between her legs. Tiffany looks down and sees various love bites on her breast, she almost gasped audibly when she found that there were more the lower her eyes traveled.

The girl begins to panic now, it was now evident what had happened but she couldn't remember how or when or with whom. That is actually the most important question that needs to be answered. Tiffany hadn't need to think any further once her eyes land on the mirror set high above the bed. There she could see herself with the one person on the face of the planet that she would never _ever_ consider waking up with...

Kim Taeyeon.

..laying next to her.

 _Naked_.

"Look, I thought... I thought you were my date." Taeyeon sighs for the hundredth time that morning. Honestly, she was still very much tired and wanted to crawl back into bed, but Tiffany wasn't having any of that. The girl was demanding answers that Taeyeon just couldn't answer even if she wanted to.

"Liar! You saw how drunk I was and decided to take advantage of that!" An accusing finger is pointed at the girl on the opposite end of the couch. "Why would you do that?!" Tiffany continued to shout at the girl who has her face buried in her hands.

"Fany.. please stop yelling. My head is killing me." Another sigh escapes Taeyeon's lips while her fingers attempt to sooth the pain by rubbing her temples. "We're both hung over and there are other residents trying to sleep..." The blonde complains with furrowed eyebrows.

"You're not denying it Kim Taeyeon!" Tiffany disregards what the girl says and continues with her shouting. It wasn't like she was doing it on purpose she was still in the state of shock and disbelief. Last night, the impossible became... possible.

Suddenly, Taeyeon snaps back at the girl. "I didn't do this on purpose! I'm the one who should be angry right now.." But her voice had lowered upon her next statement. Taeyeon sits up and scoots to the edge of the couch. Her eyes wonder around the living room for a while as she goes silent.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Tiffany has her arms crossed, chin raised yet her eyes were narrow and possibly attempting to burn a hole in the girls head.

"Because I have no memory of last night! I finally get what I've been after for 3 whole years and I remember nothing! Do you know how frustrating this is for me?!" The sudden outburst makes Tiffany jolt and lean away from the girl who is grabbing a fistful of her hair.

Tiffany eyes the girl closely. Taeyeon did look frustrated and devastated but it could be from the hangover. They both must've equally looked the same. They shared the same bed hair, pounding headaches and love bites. Tiffany doesn't know what to feel when her eyes linger on the dark purple marks around Taeyeon's neck.

"This is unbelievable." Taeyeon sighs heavily with her hands rubbing her face. The girl mutters under her breath and shakes her head which confuses Tiffany a little. "Wait!" The blonde quickly gets to her feet, surprising Tiffany. "There's no need for me to remember, I can just watch it instead." Tiffany's eyes grow wide when Taeyeon rushes off to her room.

"Watch it..?" The brunette is a little confused until Taeyeon walks back into the living room and sits down on the couch. The MacBook is placed on the coffee table now, "I'm so glad I installed those cameras." There's a wide grin on Taeyoen's face as she clicks away on the thing. "I knew they would come in handy someday, well actually they always do but this, this is what I've been praying for." Taeyeon clicks once more before she leans away, her eyes never left the screen.

Tiffany's eyes widen when a four way video appears on the MacBook screen. As the video plays she sees the way Taeyeon is carrying her to the bed while she's kisses down the girls neck. That would explain the hickeys and bite marks. "Oh my god," A dark blush colors her cheeks when she hears herself moaning.

"You sound sexier than I imagined..." Taeyeon comments as if she were in a trance of some kind. "Shut up and turn that off." Tiffany makes a move to close the laptop but Taeyeon holds her back.

"No way, it's getting good." Taeyeon grins widely.

"Kim Taeyon!" Tiffany tries once more to stop the video but Taeyeon's grip is too strong.

"Ah, look at you.. filling me up." The blonde laughs.

"Taeyeon I swear to god I will kill you if you don't stop that video right now!" Tiffany continues to fight against the girl who had no problem restricting her whatsoever.

"Stop acting like you're not enjoying it." Taeyeon simply says with her eyes still glued to the screen. The sharp eyes grow wide after hearing what sounded off from the video.

"Oh! Wait a second… you're moaning my name! You knew it was me?" Taeyeon is still looking at the video while Tiffany is struggling against her grip. "I didn't know!" Tiffany snaps despite her never ending calls of the girls name.

"That's not what it sounds like." Taeyeon turns to look at Tiffany with a smirk. "Let's recreate that except this time, we'll both be sober." Tiffany scoffs. "No. Now let me go, _Kim_."

There's a wicked smirk on Taeyeon's face that has the girl stunned.

"Ok, I'll let you go in exchange for a kiss." Those words bring a horrified expression to Tiffany's face. Her head shakes frantically now as she repeatedly says, "No way, absolutely not!" Hearing this makes Taeyeon feign a hurt expression.

"You sure didn't have a problem kissing me last night." The blonde tilts her head in an angle now as she holds eye contact with Tiffany. "I'm not kissing you again." The brunette firmly says. "If you don't kiss me right now, I'll post that video up for everyone to see." Tiffany goes from shocked to furious in a matter of seconds. "You wouldn't dare." She spoke through gritted teeth. That stupid sly smirk makes a return and Tiffany wants more than anything to slap it off of Taeyeon's face.

"Oh I would and I will title it _'Beauty and The Beast On Sheets'_ just for you." Taeyeon's grip was no longer on Tiffany's wrist but instead on her waist. Tiffany could only sit there, stunned. Taeyeon noticed this and she couldn't help but chuckle softly.

"Weighing your options?" It was spoken in a way as though she wasn't expecting an answer.

"All I want is a simple kiss, a sweet private kiss between you and me. No one will know, but everyone will know about our little drunken night if you choose to walk out of here right now." Taeyeon's words are ringing through her head right now along with the many other possibilities and scenarios playing.

It was useless to try and destroy the laptop because Taeyeon is far stronger than she is. She couldn't tell her friends and ask for help because the last thing she wanted was for anyone to know that she slept with Taeyeon. She couldn't go call for help because if she reported this to the cops she would be in deep trouble with her parents _and_ the law for underage drinking and entering a club with fake ID's. Tiffany had no way out of whatever this was.

"I'm not a bad kisser, ya know." Taeyeon's voice brings her back from her thoughts. It almost scares her when she takes in the fact that she had somehow ended up straddling Taeyeon. "Come on Tiffany, it'll stay between us." Taeyeon's hands are rubbing her thighs now and her slender fingers get dangerously close to her center with each stroke.

"Just one kiss?" Tiffany asked unsurely.

"One kiss." Taeyeon nods once to confirm. "That and... You have to be my slave."

Out of reflex, Tiffany grabs the collar of Taeyeon's shirt and jerks her forward a bit.

"Why are you being so cruel?" The brunette demands with the look of anger settling. Taeyeon only chuckles to herself before saying, "For starters, you're so sexy when you're mad. And, I'm not _that_ cruel, it's only until you say those three words to me." Tiffany keeps herself from gagging then she speaks up. "I will never love you." The words seemed to have amused Taeyeon for she starts laughing.

"Oh no baby girl, no. Those aren't the three words I'm talking about. That's not what I want to hear from you." She says after her laughter dies down. "Then what do you want to hear from me?" Tiffany just has to ask.

"Fuck me, Taeyeon."


	118. Sextape II

"Don't touch me." Tiffany spat distastefully at Taeyeon who had just re-entered the living room and plopped down beside her. The star had been in the middle of wrapping her arm around Tiffany when the brunette spat those words at her.

"But I took a shower though." Taeyeon says with a laugh. Tiffany folds her arms over her chest and gives her attention to the girl. It was now the afternoon and both had taken their respected showers. Of course there was a fight prior to this because Taeyeon tried convincing Tiffany that they should shower together since they've seen each other naked already. Tiffany didn't find this funny at all and neither did Taeyeon after getting a good smack on the head. But what she did find funny was Tiffany having to air dry because she'd taken the towels out of the bathroom before the mention of showering occurred. Maybe that's why she was so angry now even though Taeyeon had taken nearly an hour in the bathroom.

She did that not to escape from Tiffany but because it's how long she always takes and judging from her appearance you could see why. The hair was blown dry and brushed a dozen times. Her skin seemed to glow in the lighting that seeped through the blinds and her clothing choice would make any girl swoon. All except for Tiffany. The brunette had been glaring the moment she caught sight of the idiot star player.

With a confident smile, Taeyeon wore a black loose fitting tank top that exposed her well toned and defined muscles and with little movement one could even catch sight of her glorious abs. The bra she wore underneath contrasted well with the smoky gray sweatpants she was wearing. The entire outfit itself made Tiffany angrier than it should have. It was almost as if Taeyeon were trying to flaunt and show off the many marks that still looked fresh despite a day passing since that eventful night. Tiffany had been forced to stay the night not only by the ego-centric idiot sitting next to her but also by the bruising that refused to go away no matter how many home remedies she had tried. Tiffany had to remind herself that she had to get through one more day. Just one more day with Taeyeon and she could return home, slap on some make-up and pretend this whole thing never happened. As long as Taeyeon kept her distance and kept her mouth shut, Tiffany was certain she could do it. But she knows that it would be too good to be true- it was okay to have hope though.

"Ya know... we fucked three times in three different positions that night," Tiffany's eye twitched and her fingers clutched the fabric of the basketball shorts she had been wearing. It had taken all the power within her to keep from attacking the idiot next to her.

"Huh. Never would've thought someone could match my stamina, I'm impressed Fany. I would be even more impressed if you were able to walk properly."

Tiffany whips her head in the direction of the girl and sees the smirk that makes her blood boil. "I would apologize but you kept begging me to go harder. You were all 'Harder Taeyeon Ahh Ahhh Give it to me Taeyeon' with how loud you were, I'm pretty sure everyone knows my name now." Tiffany brings her body to face Taeyeon, her eyes were dark despite the pink blush coloring her cheeks.

"So.. Was it that good Ti—" Taeyeon get's no chance to finish her question for Tiffany had gotten her hands around Taeyeon's neck faster than she could blink. "Why can't you keep your mouth shut?!" Tiffany shouts at the girl in her grasp. "How many times must I tell you that I was drunk?!" Tiffany 's grip had tighten and she shook the other girl slightly.

Taeyeon's hands grab her wrist and tug her hands off with ease; she turns her body and forcefully pins Tiffany down against the couch. The blonde girl simply laughs and gives Tiffany's wrist a firm squeeze.

"I thought we went over this earlier baby girl. I'm not into whole choking thing. Keep your sadistic behavior to yourself and if you want me to go deep inside of that, just ask." Taeyeon lowers herself until there is no space between their bodies. Tiffany starts to squirm and attempt to push the girl away.

"Ugh! You're so disgusting! Get off of me, Kim." Tiffany barks at the smirking girl. It was no use, Taeyeon was bigger and stronger than she was; fighting against the girl would always end up this way. Kneeing her in the groin was impossible because somehow the idiot was able to get between her legs. Maybe she could use her heel and hit Taeyeon in the back but that would mean her legs would wrap around her waist and there was no way she was going to ever do that...again.

Taeyeon chuckles softly while shaking her head. She would never get tired of getting under Tiffany's skin. "You're so amusing. It's like a tie between being cute and sexy. I can't decide which." The eye roll and glare from Tiffany makes something in Taeyeon stir.

Seeing Tiffany get this way makes her blood rush in excitement. "Get. Off. Me." Spoken through gritted teeth, Tiffany has too keep herself from screaming at Taeyeon.

"I dunno, I'm sorta more comfortable this way, aren't you?" Taeyeon shrugs, the look on her face making it seem as though she's waiting for Tiffany to answer. The girl must really be waiting because she had even leaned back a little more to look down at Tiffany more clearly.

"No." Is the short simple answer given by the latter.

"Aw, are you sure? Because I'm really comfortable this way." The words were spoken with innocence though the actions were the opposite.

"Kim..." Tiffany turns her head when Taeyeon leans close to her face. There's a small sigh coming from Taeyeon now.

"Lighten up, Fany. It's just us." The lips landing on her cheek makes her squirm. The feeling returned. That annoying tingle in the bottom of her stomach that she'd felt in class was happening again.

"If you kiss me now, I'll let you go." Tiffany slowly turns her head back and looks at the girl. "Deal?" The question makes Tiffany nod slightly. "...Deal." She agreed.

There's a weird feeling in her body when Taeyeon leans in. Her heartbeat felt irregular almost like it had skipped a beat or two. Was she nervous? No. Why would she be? It's not like she's never kissed the disgusting idiot before. So why does it feel so different now? Why has she allowed the kiss to go on for this long without stop? Has she gone mad? Did all common sense leave her in the midst of all this? It probably did. The minute she downed her last glass of alcohol, all sense was gone. All rationality, gone. If she still had it, she wouldn't be laying here allowing the person she hated the most to trail kisses down her neck. Wait a second—

Tiffany snaps out of it the second she realizes that Taeyeon is leaving yet another hickey on her neck. Tiffany should tell her to stop. Really, Tiffany should probably tell her to stop but she doesn't. The thought gets pushed further and further aside by the many thoughts that are telling her to enjoy this. They keep telling her that no one will ever know as long as she kept her mouth shut. It was as if a voice in her head was chanting 'Its okay you'll enjoy this'. Aside from her mind convincing her that this is ok, her body is telling her that this is what she wants. It's what she needs. So when her clothing starts hitting the floor, she doesn't protest. Tiffany makes no effort to reject this like she would had she been in her right mind. Instead, Tiffany welcomes it.

Tiffany locked her fingers in Taeyeon's silky brown hair the moment the girl latched her mouth onto her nipple. The warmth of Taeyeon's mouth, the way her tongue expertly flicks the bundle of nerves has Tiffany's back arching in the slightest. A series of soft moans come from Tiffany once Taeyeon's free hand moves to her unoccupied bosom and begins to mimic the actions in which her mouth are performing. Tiffany's core begins to ache the longer Taeyeon tends to her sensitive nipples.

"Taeyeon…" Tiffany mewled as her nails rake down the latter's back. Taeyeon pulls off with an audible sound. Her lips ghost up until she dips her tongue into Tiffany's collarbone. The action has Tiffany's nails digging into Taeyeon's shoulder blades which earn a low grunt from her. Every square inch of her body has become sensitive to every touch and caress Taeyeon gives. Not only that, her body grew hotter the longer Taeyeon's lips were on her skin.

The way Taeyeon sensually grinds their hips together brings an unexplainable feeling through her body. She had long since lost control of her own actions for when Taeyeon came up to kiss her, she was quick to return the gesture. Delving her tongue into Tiffany's mouth, Taeyeon lets out a moan when Tiffany's lips wrap around her pink muscle and she begins to suck on it.

In the midst of these actions, Taeyeon hooks Tiffany's leg around her waist and eases the tip of her cock past Tiffany's wet lips.

"Oh god.." With her tongue free and Tiffany's lips parted, Taeyeon inches further inside. Both moan at the feeling, Tiffany's teeth bite down on her lip as she watched Taeyeon's long, thick cock ease its way into her tight pussy.

Taeyeon was bigger than she could've imagined. It's a wonder how just yesterday she took it like a pro but then again she has had trouble walking since then.

"Fuck…" Taeyeon breathed, her breath hits Tiffany's ear, making her whimper and squeeze Taeyeon's shoulders. The sound alarms Taeyeon, she leans in and lets her lips brush the outer shell of Tiffany's ear. The brunette shudders and grips onto Taeyeon's biceps, she was biting back a moan from this. Tiffany has always had sensitive ears, a simple blow or nibble on them could easily arouse her. This is a secret that only Kim Taeyeon was going to know.

Taeyeon takes the earlobe between her lips and gently nips at the flesh. "Ahh– Taeyeon-ahhh..." Tiffany starts moaning softly and soon Taeyeon sets a rhythmic pacing. Tiffany's arms link around Taeyeon's neck once their lips connect in a brief kiss. Their lips brush faintly against one another with each thrust Taeyeon gives.

This feeling. It is reoccurring once again except this time it is in her heart. Tiffany doesn't understand it nor does she want to. She wants it to stop so she tilts her head to avoid the girl's lips. Taeyeon notices this and it bothers her in the slightest way. Unsure of why she's even bothered by it, Taeyeon decides to forget about it by picking up her pace and focusing on getting the girl to scream her name.

"Oh my—" Tiffany wasn't prepared for the sudden change at all,

"Fuck Taeyeon!" The brunette gripped the couches arm above her head as Taeyeon continued with her violent assault on Tiffany's pussy. There's satisfaction rippling through her after hearing the half moan half warning from Tiffany. It turned her on even more than she already was and it had also made her feel a little rebellious.

Taeyeon gets a firm hold of Tiffany's hips now and she begins pushing herself deeper, forcing in every inch of her pulsing cock. Tiffany flung her head back and moaned louder than she ever has before. Tiffany was reaching places that her ex could never. Her g-spot had been stimulated twice in a row, making her toes curl and fingers clench tightly onto the couch arm.

"Oh god, Taeyeon! Don't stop!" Begged the girl who was blinded by nothing but pleasure and the insane need to release.

Taeyeon bites and tugs on her lower lip, she could feel Tiffany's walls locking around her and the feeling was bringing her closer to her own release.

"Ahh! Right there! Fuck–" The brunette throws her legs around Taeyeon's waist and locks them there.

"You're getting tighter…aahh" Taeyeon is unable to fight off her release any longer not with how hot and tight Tiffany's walls were around her. Taeyeon feels herself beginning to lose her rhythm as her climax approaches.

"Taey– I'm cumming! Oh, Taeyeon!" Tiffany's body had gone still, her muscles tense as her orgasm rippled through her followed by the latter, Taeyeon's pace became slow and gentle now as they both rode out their orgasm. Tiffany's legs fell limp as her lower region tingled.

Taeyeon panted heavily as she slowly leaned down and pressed their foreheads together. Tiffany's arms are pulled back down but instead of placing them at her sides, she places her hands on Taeyeon's shoulders. Their noses nuzzle and caress one another a few times before Taeyeon angles her head and closes the distance between their lips. Tiffany's hands slide up to cup Taeyeon's cheeks when the kiss grows deeper. The brunette whimpered out when she felt Taeyeon's cock twitch inside her walls.

Taeyeon's teeth nip at her bottom lip tenderly before she pulls away completely. Tiffany's chest heaved up and down as she stared into Taeyeon's brown eyes. There was something about the way Taeyeon looked at her. Something in her eyes, but what? Tiffany didn't know and she doesn't think she wants to find out. The brunette quickly looks off to the side, leaving Taeyeon to stare at her side profile instead. Taeyeon gradually gets off of her, picks up her clothes from the floor and leaves the living room.

Tiffany sits up after hearing Taeyeon's bedroom door close. The brunette silently slips back into the articles of clothing she had been wearing earlier. She sits back and stares at the ceiling blankly. Her expression may have been blank but her mind was exploding with so many thoughts right in this moment. She is unsure of what to feel now. It's between anger, regret and... fatigue.

Not wanting to think much of this leads to her choosing fatigue. So without a second thought, Tiffany lies down and shuts her eyes in attempt to fall asleep..

And to forget whatever that was.

\- -…

"You don't even know where you're going." Taeyeon calls out to the girl who was making her way to the door while dressed in the skin tight purple dress she had been wearing Friday night. Taeyeon had stopped trying to avoid looking at Tiffany's assets since earlier, it was hard not to. "So? As long as I'm far away from you, I'll be satisfied." Tiffany quipped.

The door is shut before she could even think of getting her foot out the door. Tiffany spins around ready to lash out at the girl but Taeyeon interrupts her by kissing her on the lips. Tiffany's eyes widen in shock and anger. She grips Taeyeon's shoulders and shoves her away harshly. "I told you not to touch me!" She spat before wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Taeyeon laughs in amusement, her feet moving toward Tiffany once more. "I'm taking you home." Is all she says before she grabs Tiffany's wrist and yanks her from blocking her path in opening the door. After getting her balance back, Tiffany stands there, stunned by the fact that Taeyeon basically shoved her aside. The girl lets out a bitter chuckle and pokes the inside of her cheek with her tongue. "Oh yeah? Says who?" She glares at Taeyeon who was wearing a look of no interest.

The girl raised her shoulders high her hand slipping into her pocket and pulling out a flash drive.

"This little friend of mine." As if she couldn't get any angrier, Tiffany breathes heavily through her nose. The flash drive contained their sextape from Friday night and the events of earlier because according to the star player, she likes to keep count of how many women she's had in her apartment.

"There isn't a woman that I can't conquer" is what she said to Tiffany with a wink and a smirk. Tiffany didn't believe she could hate Taeyeon more than she already did but she was proven wrong after learning how disgusting the girl truly was.

"I hate you!" Tiffany suddenly shouts at the taller girl after being overwhelmed by the pent up frustration and anger she has towards the girl. "I can't stand you Taeyeon! You make me sick to my stomach! I hate you so much! I hate you!" The hands coming into contact with Taeyeon's shoulders cease once the victim grabs a hold of them. Taeyeon backs Tiffany into the nearest wall and pins her arms high above her head, stopping the violent acts immediately. Both were breathing heavily as if they'd finished a p90x workout. Their eyes were locked in an intense stare down. The tension around them was evident, it was almost suffocating. Taeyeon inclined, her eyes still trained on Tiffany's chocolate brown orbs. The star angles her head but stops just before their lips meet. Tiffany had inhaled sharply upon this but she made no effort to move whatsoever.

No words are exchanged further after.

There was no more talking with their mouth but that wasn't necessary.

It wasn't their mouth that needed to do the talking at all.

They let their bodies handle that.

…

The student parking lot is filled with cars of all kinds. From the hideous junk rides to the most expensive hot rides all around. They move swiftly through the lanes claiming their parking spaces. Those parked on the further end from the school entrance were lower class opposed to those parked on the front. Only the high class and most popular students claimed these spaces. It was fairly early in the morning so a few were waiting for the warning bell to sound off before they made a move. Groups of students were standing outside of their vehicles, socializing while others were seated in their cars blasting music, eating breakfast or spending time with their significant other.

There's a matte black 1970 Dodge Challenger cruising its way into the parking lot. All eyes were on the vehicle as it made its way up the lane. The roar engine has a few scrambling to get out of its way and some even gawk at the muscle car wishing that it were them driving. No one could see who was inside because of its tinted windows but there was no need for this. Everyone knew who was behind the wheel of the muscle car. The engine roars once more after its skillfully reversed into its reserved parking space closest to the entrance. The students that had been hanging around the Corvette prior to the Challenger's arrival were now whistling at the all black muscle car.

After the engine is killed, the owner of the car steps out. Of course it was none other than Kim Taeyeon herself so none were surprised about that. But what they were surprised about was the passenger door opening and revealing Son Naeun. The girl shuts the car door and gives the jocks (who were eyeing her like a pack of hungry wolves) a wink. The girl walks over to the driver's side to where Taeyeon is standing also making sure to sway her hips as she does so, the chesnut haired girl comes to a stop once she's in front of the jock. "Thanks for the ride Taeyeon... I enjoyed it." Naeun had been standing less than a foot away from the girl wearing a small smirk.

"Anytime." Taeyeon bites her lip and watches the girl walk away. Each individual sporting a letterman jacket watched the girl, making small comments about her amongst themselves.

"Oww, action this early in the morning Kim?" Moonbyul's arm comes crashing down on Taeyeon's shoulder and the younger girl can't help but laugh. "Rate her on a scale of 1 to 10." Amber and the others gather around Taeyeon with anticipated expressions. Taeyeon decides to tease them all a little by shrugging her shoulders and leaning against her car door.

"What difference would it make? You all act like you haven't slept with her," There's a tug at the corner of Taeyeon's lips once they all complain and tell her that she's no fun, all were completely disregarding how true her statement was.

"Okay, okay.." Taeyeon holds her hands up to cease the complaints.

"I give her a.. 6." The brunette stuffs her hands into her letterman jacket pockets as they throw many 'Why' questions at her.

"She kept running from it and it was so annoying. I would've rated her lower if she wasn't so good at giving head." They all laugh and agree with her on the last statement a couple even high five each other.

"Some girls can't take the Beast." Taeyeon shrugs with an arrogant smile, the team starts laughing and cracking jokes off the statement.

"Don't hate me because the girls you get with always go 'Is it in yet? Are you sure?' " Taeyeon mockingly says to get back at Jaebum who had jokingly teased Taeyeon about not being a beast at all. "Ha ha, very funny." The boy shrugs Jackson's arm from his shoulder.

The warning bell sounds off which cut the joking around short. All students that weren't within the building headed inside and made beelines to their homeroom classes.

Even within the busy hallways, they managed to catch sight of each other. They hadn't spoken since Sunday night when Taeyeon had taken her home. Although it was her idea to exchange numbers, Taeyeon hadn't made an effort to text or call and neither had Tiffany. Their weekend together had left both with feelings they just couldn't explain nor understand. Taeyeon made efforts to forget about them and push them aside. She called up Naeun that night and offered a ride to school the next morning. Everyone knew that didn't exactly mean a ride directly to school. No, only the naive believed that. It was another way of saying 'let's hook-up'. Everything had gone according to plan for Taeyeon…sorta. She kept thinking about Tiffany— actually she thought of her the entire time and she hated it. To Taeyeon, that wasn't supposed to happen. It was the last thing she wanted to happen.

Taeyeon had a plan when she first laid eyes on Tiffany. That plan was to have sex with her before anyone else could. When Tiffany first moved to Seoul, she was the talk of the school. Everyone spoke of her ethereal beauty and how untouchable she seemed. Many had claimed that no one could get the girl and that's where Taeyeon came in. There wasn't a girl in the school she couldn't get so hearing this, Taeyeon was up for the challenge. She waited the first week of Tiffany's arrival but by the second week she made her move. When the golden opportunity presented itself she had made a complete fool of herself. Instead of coming off cool, charming and sweet with her words, she came off as an idiotic, arrogant prick who wants one thing in life. Even if they were true, she wasn't supposed to let it show. All thanks to her inability to actually say 'Hi' instead of 'I've never taken a goddess to bed before, wanna be the first?' Her public enemy Krystal Jung ended up being the one to sweep Tiffany off her feet.

There isn't a person in the world that Taeyeon hates more than Krystal Jung. At first it was for other reasons but now her hatred doubled after she stole Tiffany away from her. It's childish but it's true. Before Taeyeon opened her mouth, Tiffany was already falling for her. Such a shame she got caught up in how pretty Tiffany was and she forgot how to use basic greetings properly. Even now, but she's been doing it for years now, saying 'Hi' or 'Hello' just wouldn't be the same as 'If I divide your legs, add me between them and minus our clothes it equals one hell of good time'. Its how things were and how they will always be.

Taeyeon and Tiffany avoid eye contact and they even look the opposite way when crossing paths with one another.

It almost gets to Taeyeon until she spots a certain red head in her homeroom. Taeyeon's smile is back and so is her cocky attitude. "Hey beautiful, did you miss me as much as I missed you?" Taeyeon slides into the seat next to the head cheerleader Myoui Mina.

"Good morning to you too, Taeyeon." Mina has her attention on her phone while Taeyeon's eyes are more attracted to the legs pooling out from the skirt Mina was wearing.

"I heard you had an exciting morning." Mina's comment is enough to tear Taeyeon's eyes from her legs.

The star looks at her confusedly for a moment. The events of the morning come back to her and Taeyeon laughs it off. "There's nothing exciting about helping a peer in need of a ride to school." Taeyeon turns her body to face the red head. "I wish it were you instead.. Now that would be something exciting." Taeyeon places her elbow on her knee and cradles her chin in the palm of her hand. "I'm sure you do." Mina tosses her hair over her shoulder which exposed her neck and collarbone for Taeyeon to ogle at which is exactly what she was doing right then.

The red head puts her phone away after hearing the final bell ringing. The class is packed now which meant that all students were present and that also meant that it was loud and rowdy.

"Now you're just trying to torture me." Taeyeon says to the girl who purposely angles her head to expose more of her neck.

"That's not fair Mina…" Taeyeon scoots her chair over until she is directly beside the younger girl.

"It's working, I hope you know." That makes Mina smile and look over at Taeyeon. The two hold eye contact even when the teacher calls their names to make sure they were present for the day. It was Mina who spoke first by saying, "I was hoping so..."

Taeyeon breaks into a wide grin and the bell rings letting all students know that the first class would soon be in session. "I'll walk you to your class." Taeyeon offers, not bothering to place her chair back. Mina nods and the two set off into the busy hallway.

"What's your first class?" Deciding to make conversation, Taeyeon looks down at the girl.

"History and after that I have a free period." Mina pulls a few strands of hair behind her ear before looking back at Taeyeon.

"Ah, the classes that I sleep through." She shows a charming smile at the girl who giggles at her.

"I'll see you at lunch, Taeyeon." Mina says once she sees that her class is coming up.

"You will?" Taeyeon comes to a stop once Mina does. The question was asked because they didn't eat lunch together, maybe once before but that was before Taeyeon started this 'pursuing' thing. The red head picks imaginary lint from Taeyeon's shoulder and nods her head.

"Yeah, you will." Mina goes into the class without a second glance at the star player.

The warning bell sounds off and Taeyeon realizes that she has to get to East hall where her English class was. Luckily she was on the West hall so it was a straight shot. It hadn't taken long actually because of how athletic the girl was and how good she was on her feet so dodging and avoiding other students dashing through the halls was easy. Doing this has her out of breath when she finally made it to class.

The girl received many shy greetings from the girls she'd passed to get to her seat, she only gave a few a small nod from the lack of oxygen in her lungs. The jock slumps down in her chair just before the final bell rings. It takes her a while to realize that Tiffany was seated next to her.

When she turns to look at Tiffany, the 'Good morning class' from Mrs. Wu and all that followed went through one ear and out the other. Taeyeon must have been caught up staring for a while because the room had gone silent and the only sounds were pens scribbling on blank sheets and pages from textbooks being flipped through.

Taeyeon clears her throat and looks around the room to see that everyone had been working. The girl then looks to the front and sees Mrs. Wu reading a novel of some kind at her desk, taking occasional sips from her coffee mug. Glancing up towards the white board she could see the given assignment written down in red dry erase marker.

Taeyeon turns back and sees Tiffany working quietly like she always does. Her eyes drift from the sheet of paper to the way Tiffany's lavender purple hoodie is bunched up around her fingers giving off the sweater paw look. Taeyeon then looks up to see that Tiffany had her blonde hair pulled up into a high ponytail and she was wearing round specs. Tiffany looked...cute.

Taeyeon shakes her head to rid the current thoughts she were having. Instead, she slides her chair and desk closer to Tiffany until she is able to see her paper clearly. The blonde then looks at Tiffany and whispers, "Be a doll and lend me a sheet of paper and a pen..." She leans on her arm and waits for Tiffany to answer.

"Be a responsible person and bring your own paper and pen." Of course, this rejection shouldn't be surprising to her but it is. Taeyeon lets out a dry laugh.

"You can't be serious... You've got a notebook filled with paper right there." The jock points to the notebook and Tiffany ignores her and continues to work on the assignment. Taeyeon scoffs, she wasn't going to take no for an answer but she sure as hell wasn't going to beg. Oh no, that's not the way it works. If anyone was going to be doing any begging it was going to be Tiffany. So feeling a little daring but also curious, Taeyeon leans over blows into Tiffany's ear to see if she'd get the same reaction she had gotten yesterday.

Oh she got a reaction alright.

A clean smack on the side of her head from a red faced Tiffany.

…

"Damn it Tiffany! What the fuck?!" Taeyeon holds the back of her head with a pained look on her face. The girl had been minding her own business for once until this demonic being dragged her up the stairs and out onto the rooftop of the school building. If Taeyeon didn't know any better, she'd think Tiffany were a member of the wrestling team with how much she's been throwing her around lately. From slamming her against the hood of her own car to shoving her down onto the ground– it's been two whole days since their night together and Tiffany hasn't treated her any better. In fact, Tiffany became more violent.

"You told." Is the first thing Tiffany says since she'd dragged Taeyeon up there. The blonde doesn't speak because of the surging pain on the back of her head that connected with the steel door when Tiffany pushed her up against it. The grip on Taeyeon's collar tightens and before she can even speak, her body is jerked down so that she is eye level with Tiffany. "Why did you tell them?!" The brunette demanded, her face red from anger and embarrassment from the comments the basketball team threw at her. All were calling her 'Beauty' and asking where the 'Beast' was. They teased her by saying that they couldn't wait for the sequel. This thought makes Tiffany start shaking the girl in her grasp, demanding an answer.

Taeyeon has to work to pull Tiffany's hands off her shirt. "I didn't tell them that we slept together, I told them that you're the Beauty to my Beastliness." Taeyeon smirks wider when Tiffany's nostril flair and her eyes have that 'I'm going to kill you' look in them.

The blonde couldn't get her eyes off of Tiffany's eyes. Call her crazy but 'Angry Tiffany' is definitely the sexiest Tiffany she's ever seen. That being said, she can't hold her tongue and keep her comments to herself.

"Don't act like it's not true. I do recall you having a limp in your walk the morning after and last night. I mean.. those are the after affects to spending a night with the beast." Taeyeon has no time to give that arrogant and over-confident smile because for the first time ever, Tiffany's knee found its way where it hurt the most. In the blink of an eye, the athlete was down on her side with both hands shielding her from further damage.

The pained cries from the girl bring a devilish smile to Tiffany's face. "Who's limping now?" The brunette cackles loudly and Taeyeon can only watch through blurred vision from the tears welling up in her eyes. The pain was unbearable and it seemed that it would never end. It feels like she's going to vomit now, her ears are ringing and her lower half.. words haven't been invented to describe how much pain she was feeling.

Tiffany looks down at the girl and she feels guilty now. A tiny tiny..very microscopic tiny part of her does feel guilty so she squats down and reaches out to rub the girls back. "It was reflex." Is all she says to excuse her actions.

Taeyeon turns away from her and gradually starts getting back to her feet. The blonde had needed to grab onto the fence that lined the edge of the roof to help her stand. Once she's up, she wipes her tears and points at Tiffany.

"That was uncalled for!" She snaps with a dark glare. Her face was red and her eyebrows were knitted together. Now it was her turn to flair her nostrils and say, "I'm going to make you regret that."

Taeyeon limps towards the door but Tiffany quickly blocks her path. "No! I'm sorry, don't tell everyone Taeyeon, please." Tiffany pleads with her hands pressed against Taeyeon's shoulders to stop the girl from moving further.

Taeyeon tilts her head and jerks it a bit making a cracking noise sound off which makes Tiffany cringe.

"Get out of my way, Hwang."

Uh oh. Taeyeon must really be angry to refer to Tiffany by her surname. Never in history has that ever happened. It was always pet names with her but now.. now Tiffany knows how serious Taeyeon is. Tiffany has never seen Taeyeon look at her this way before. It was kind of scary and maybe even a little attractive. There was a pulsing vein on the latter's neck where the faded hickey had been located. It made Tiffany unconsciously lick her lips and take a step closer to the fuming girl. It was when Taeyeon exhales through her nose that Tiffany snaps out of it and looks up at her.

"Taeyeon-ah, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that.. I'm really sorry." Now she feels apologetic towards the taller girl. She feels apologetic and afraid of what Taeyeon was going to do next. Tiffany had been pushing Taeyeon's buttons lately, she knows but she couldn't help it. It wasn't normal for Taeyeon to kiss her randomly even if they were alone, her hands reacted on their own and shoved Taeyeon against the hood of her car last night. Tiffany has grown accustom to rejecting Taeyeon, it never occurred to her that one day she would have to accept it.

"...I won't tell but you need to get out of my way so that I can go to the nurse." Taeyeon sighs softly with her head lowering a bit. There was still pain and what she really needed to do was lay down. Taeyeon is mad at Tiffany right now and she would most definitely get her back but she knows that she must recover first before making a move. The girl was gonna get it just not now.

"I'll help you." Tiffany aids the girl limping towards the door and helps her go down to the nurse.

…- -

"Kim Taeyeon, you shouldn't practice so hard, you could've been seriously injured." The nurse gently says to the star player who has a look of discomfort on. Possibly from the slow fading pain between her legs. It still hurt but it would pass. And the sooner it does the better for her. While she's laid out here, she could figure out a way to get back at the girl standing at the foot of the bed.

"Aw, you poor thing. Here, maybe this will make you feel better." The nurse starts to massage Taeyeon's thighs and Tiffany has to bite back the scoff.

Taeyeon sees the look on Tiffany's face and she can't help but smirk and bring her arms behind her head.

"That's better isn't it?" The young nurse looks up at Taeyeon with a shy smile. The brunette nods, her smirk instantly replaced by an innocent smile.

The nurse tells her how cute she is and Tiffany rolls her eyes knowing just how fake that smile were and how far Kim Taeyeon was from innocent.

This is the second time Tiffany's had to witness a teacher openly flirt with Taeyeon.

The first time was when they had a substitute teacher in English by the name Ms. Kyungri. The sub was obviously still a college student in the process of becoming a teacher she was young and hardly knew how to teach the way Mrs. Wu did. Kyungri was very pretty not to mention dressed a little inappropiately for a place full of high school students. What teacher wears a skin tight black cocktail dress with a low cut to show off their cleavage? None. Kyungri would walk around the class so that she could 'help the students in need' which was a flat out lie. The only students she helped were the pairs specifically around Taeyeon. Kyungri would bend over to 'help' with the students while her ass or cleavage was on display for Taeyeon's eyes. There was even a time where she leaned over Taeyeon's desk just to ask Tiffany if she'd needed help to which she hadn't bothered to answer because she knew what the teacher had been doing. Ten minutes before class ended she looked at Taeyeon and said 'If you need help with anything, I'm here all day.' Rumors spread that Taeyeon returned to the class during lunch for a 'study session' and some even say they saw Taeyeon making out with the substitute after school hours.

Tiffany shakes her head at the thought, her eyes following the nurse who went off to tend to another student who had a bloody nose.

"Aw are you jealous, cupcake?" Taeyeon calls out to Tiffany. The brunette hadn't stopped staring in the direction of which the nurse had gone off to until Taeyeon had said something to her.

"Pft, of what?" The brunette scoffs and folds her arms over her chest, she was beginning to feel annoyed and irritated with the brunette.

"Don't front." Taeyeon snorts with her eyes closing.

"You owe me a massage." Taeyeon casually says to the brunette whose eyes are now wide from shock.

"Are you kidding me?" The question earns a laugh and head shake from Taeyeon.

"You knee'd my dick, you were close to hitting my balls, the least you could do is give me a massage after school." Taeyeon's hand is placed over the bulge in her pants and her eyebrows are meeting once again as the memory comes back to her.

Tiffany sighs and grumbles under her breath. "You didn't have to do that ya know. The sensible thing to do would be for you to blush or some shit." Taeyeon continues to complain about what happened on the rooftop incident.

"Who's limping now? Ohh.. I'll make you eat those words Tiffany." Taeyeon peels her eyes open and glares at the blonde.

"I was being nice earlier— In fact, I wasn't even going to show anyone our little drunken night but now.." Taeyeon chuckles lowly, there's a cunning smile on her face as she gazes at the shorter girl. "Tiffany.." She clicks her tongue.

"You'll regret ever saying that to me."


	119. Sextape III

"Not today Taeyeon, please.." Tiffany sighs when she sees hands pressed firmly on the lockers next to hers. The brunette had just arrived at her locker after leaving the bathroom. She had to get the taste of Taeyeon out of her mouth. Tiffany hates that Taeyeon had even insisted on making out in between classes. Three weeks have passed since the rooftop incident and Taeyeon wasn't kidding when she said that she would make Tiffany regret it.

The star had her doing everything. Tiffany did her school work, cleaned her house, washed her car and whatever else Taeyeon wanted her to do no matter what time it was or where they were. When Taeyeon gives her an order she is to do it without question. If questions are asked or if she refuses, a punishment is given.

The punishments change from time to time depending on Taeyeon's mood and their current location. Like a little while ago Tiffany popped off to the star for asking her to do her history project. Since Taeyeon is in a good mood today it wasn't so bad. Taeyeon is _not_ a bad kisser at all (she's actually an amazing kisser but Tiffany would never admit it) but that doesn't mean Tiffany enjoys it. Her body may say yes but her mind screams no. Why did she have to get weak and powerless under Taeyeon's touch? It drove her thoughts wild.

Tiffany can feel a body getting closer to her until there is no space in between. Her eyes squeeze shut when a chin settles on her shoulder. The scent is unfamiliar. It's not the body spray that Taeyeon is wearing today, that is one thing she does know. But what Tiffany doesn't know but also wonders is, who in the hell is pressing up against her and why isn't she making a move?

"So it's true.. You're sleeping with her, right?" Tiffany's eyes spring open now. No way. There was no way it was..her. It couldn't be. Now Tiffany is unable to move from the state of shock. There's a cool chill that runs down her spine when hands are attached to her hips and her body is being turned around. Tiffany couldn't believe her eyes once she is face to face with the individual.

It really was Krystal. Her ears had heard correctly and her mind wasn't running wild again. Krystal Jung is here, in the flesh, standing face to face with her. It's been two long years since she's seen the girl. The last conversation they had didn't end well at all. The thought of their departure brings Tiffany to avoid any further eye contact with Krystal.

It wasn't a nasty break-up but it had definitely left Tiffany broken. For six months of dating to end abruptly and for her to find out from a friend that Krystal had moved across seas is what broke her even more. Seeing Krystal now reminds her of the pain she went through. It was worse than any pain she had ever felt and she's broken her arm twice.

Thinking back.. It was Taeyeon who helped her through her break-up. It was Taeyeon's never ending attempts to get her attention that guided her back to her happy self again. At first it may have been upsetting but as time went on, Tiffany found herself laughing and smiling again. Back then, Taayeon wasn't as irritating and annoying as she is now. The star player was in a way..sweet and she really had a way with words.

Tiffany had once thought of taking Taeyeon up on her offer to see a movie but a rumor spread that Taeyeeon was dating some chick named Mijoo. At first she didn't believe it because there were always rumors about the star. It wasn't until Tiffany had saw the two kissing under the bleachers during P.E that she believed it. Bittersweet. Tiffany was no longer hurt. She was tired of hurting so instead of sulking about it, she became angry at Taeyeon. Tiffany was angry from then on and she only became angrier when Taeyeon continued her 'pursuing' games. Which brings them to where they are now.

"You are.." The taller girl lets out a small sigh but she kept her eyes on Tiffany.

"It's not my place to be jealous or anything.. but I can't help it. I'm jealous, Miyoung." The honesty. It would be a lie if she said she didn't miss how honest Krystal had always been with her. No one calls Tiffany that except for her family.

They're also the only ones who call her that because no one at school knows that that is Tiffany's Korean name. Krystal was the only one who knew. It was an accident how Krystal found out. The girl had been dropping Tiffany off after their date one night and Tiffany's mother had called out to her while Krystal was still on the doorstep. Tiffany was embarrassed even though Krystal had told her countless times how beautiful her name was. It stuck and Krystal said it would be cute if they called one another as their Korean name when in private. It was cute and Tiffany had loved it even more when Krystal would call her that. Those were happier times though.

"Can we talk?" Krystal gets her attention by rubbing small circles on her waist with the pads of her thumbs. Tiffany doesn't look up to meet her gaze but she does nod her head in the slightest.

A pair of eyes watches as their backs retreat down the semi-crowded hallway. The owner of those eyes makes a turn and heads down the opposite direction of which they were heading. The individual hadn't cared that they bumped shoulders with people and had even knocked a few off balance with how headstrong they were walking. They had one destination in mind and that was the gymnasium.

\- - …

"Is there any reason you're running laps?" Taeyeon ignores the voice speaking to her. Now was not a good time to try and converse with her. The coaches down below hadn't asked questions when she asked for the keys to the higher section of the gymnasium. It was her free period and any athlete willing to work out during that period is more than okay with them. Taeyeon had been running laps for a little over ten minutes now and she's only stopped now to get a break and catch her breath. It worked at first but now her thoughts are beginning to fill with 'What If' questions and scenarios on the scene she saw earlier. What was Krystal doing talking to her? Why was Krystal back? Would Tiffany go back to her now? Questions like these are making her angrier than she should be.

Taeyeon grows irritated with the towel dabbing along her forehead and neck so she grabs the wrist which held the towel and shoves it away harshly.

"What's wrong with you?" Mina questions, the hurt expression on her face is also ignored by the girl who still seemed to be catching her breath.

"What's it to you?" Taeyeon snaps and even attempts to walk pass the girl but Mina grabs her by the forearm, keeping her rooted in her place.

"Your _girlfriend_ has a right to know." The emphasized word irks Taeyeon even more. The blonde has to close her eyes and count to ten in order to calm the burning flame in her chest. Taeyeon had to remember where she was and she especially had to remember who she was talking to. Girlfriend. The title added fuel to the fire.

The only reason she was even playing this whole 'dating game' was to keep her from doing something she would regret. This is nothing but a distraction. It's something to keep her head busy and clouded so that she doesn't start thinking seriously about Tiffany. Taeyeon made the mistake of allowing herself to feel more than lust for Tiffany. She didn't just lust after Tiffany but she felt more than that. The thought scared her but her actions scared her even more. She was starting to care less and less about being in the public eye when she was with Tiffany. It wasn't that she got bolder, no. It wasn't that. It was the fact that she couldn't see others when with Tiffany. That's what scared her more than anything.

"Sorry." Taeyeon sighs, looks at Mina then sighs once again. She knew it wasn't right to take pent up anger out on her girlfriend so she begins to feel guilty.

"There's a lot on my mind right now and I just.. I need to be alone." Taeyeon brings her hand up to cup Mina's cheek.

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" The blonde leans in to peck Mina on the lips. Taeyeon doesn't wait for an answer from the cheerleader, instead she grabs the towel in Mina's hand and slings it around her shoulder before leaving the gym and heading out to the field.

…

In the center of the circle that the students formed stood two individuals in an intense stare down. Small murmurs and whispers circulate throughout the students but not a word is spoken between the duo in the center. The sun was sitting high in the sky, beaming down on the students that were on the field, sure it was blazing hot but no one made a run for the shade because they felt it wasn't worth missing what was about to go down.

The silence between the two is broken by Krystal. The black haired girl had worn a smirk and took a step closer to Taeyeon whose fist are clenched in her shorts pockets.

"It's been a while, hasn't it Kim?" Krystal chuckles at the glare Taeyeon gives her.

"Yeah." Is all that comes from Taeyeon. It was obvious that she wasn't too fond on the return of the individual before her. If she could, she would set Krystal in a catapult and fling her back to California.

"I'm gonna cut to the chase here," Krystal shrugs a shoulder, her hands now tucked into her jeans pockets. "Stay away from Tiffany. This little blackmail thing you've got going on ends now." The crowd created background noises consisting of 'Ohhs' and 'Uh oh'.

"That's none of your business." Taeyeon simply says despite her rising temper. There's more murmuring amongst the students now after hearing this.

"I'm making it my business." Krystal's lips wear a smile, a smile that wasn't friendly at all. The girl laughs through her nose now.

"I'm honestly stuck.. I don't know whether to be amused or disgusted by you." Krystal doesn't budge when Taeyeon steps close, the star's hands were removed from her pockets and her fists were clenched. The sharp glare doesn't startle the younger girl either. She stands her ground, her chin raised and posture up right. Krystal holds the eye contact as the smile is swept from her face.

After she learned what Taeyeon has been putting her ex through, she wanted nothing more than to square-up with the arrogant bastard. Tiffany hadn't wanted her to make a scene about it because people would find out but Krystal couldn't stop herself. Her jealousy, anger and hatred got the better of her. It was far too late to stop her now.

"After all these years, you still haven't grown up yet. I'm not surprised though. You've always been so childish, Kim." Krystal has a smug smile now.

"What does surprise me is that Tiffany somehow got herself caught up with a fool like you." There's a twitch to Taeyeon's eyes along with a thick swallow from her.

Krystal lets out a chuckle now. "It's amusing to me how angry you're getting over this." The black haired girl shakes her head. "Does your little cheerleader girlfriend know about your side action?" That triggered something in Taeyeon and the crowd around them starts getting hyped and are throwing in their own comments.

"People like you disgust me." Krystal shakes her head and there were a few people agreeing with her on this.

"You talk as if you're any better. You talk as if you're any different from me." Taeyeon finally speaks up through clenched teeth.

"Oh but I am. I am much better than you are, Kim. You will always be second next to me.. I believe it was your father who said it best." That struck a nerve in the girl and Krystal had to catch herself from the strong sudden shove Taeyeno had given her.

This doesn't stop the girl though, Krystal cracks a sly grin. "You should listen to him. Be more like me and follow in my footsteps. Though, I don't think he meant going through my exes." The crowd 'Ooos' at this and some even laugh.

Taeyeon was beginning to see red now and Krystal knew but decided to push more buttons. "You're pathetic, Kim. You must enjoy getting my leftovers."

That seemed to be enough for Taeyeon to throw the first punch. Krystal came back with a hard right across Taeyeon's cheek. In the snap of a finger, punches are thrown left and right from both girls, both getting a good hit on one another. No one made a move to jump between the two, not even some of the bulky football players standing on the side.

In fact, the crowd chanted out and hollered, picking sides and trying to coach the duo who were roughing it out. The crowd backs away when the two end up on the ground, rolling and throwing several punches. Krystal get's the upper hand and strikes Taeyeon's lips, drawing blood almost immediately. The crowd gasped but they weren't ready for Taeyeon's head butt to draw blood either. Vulgar language is tossed back and forth between the two individuals as they go head to head.

"Hey! Hey! Stop it! Break it up!" There's a loud whistle heard and the crowd is soon being pushed aside by coaches as they rush to break up the fight.

The chattering in the lunch room was louder than usual. It was almost as if everyone were screaming at one another. This irritated Tiffany but she pressed on with her reading while her friends talked. "Whoa, that Mafia game looks like Grand Theft Auto." Wheein is leaning over to see the magazine that Tiffany was reading. The brunette nods her head slowly, "Yeah.. In a way I guess. The storyline to Mafia seems more fun though." She comments. Wheein simply nods and returns to eating away at her French fries. Wendy and Yeri were actively speaking about music and their favorite artist while Solar clung to the captain of the basketball team, Moon ByulYi. The two were going steady which no one was surprised about.

"Guys!" Everyone looks up and sees Jessica rushing over to them. The girl looked like she had been running for a while, her hair was a flipping mess and her face was red.

"Did you hear about the fight?" Jessica excitedly says to her group of friends once she is seated with them at their usual table.

"What fight?" Wendy stops her conversation with Yeri to hear what Jessica had to say. Tiffany and the other three weren't really interested although Moonbyul looked a little suspicious with her side eyeing and shifting posture.

"The one that happened a while ago out on the field!" Jessica is visibly squirming in her seat now, her eyes locked on a certain brunette who had yet to look up from her magazine.

"Who was it?" Yeri was now impatient but also excited at the same time.

"Yeah, tell us!" Wendy and now even Wheein had wanted to know.

"First.. Guess what they were fighting about." Jessica has a devilish smirk on her face her hands rubbing together as if she were some evil master mind who had invented something to destory all of humanity.

"We can't guess if we don't know who fought, Jessica." Solar sits up from leaning her head on Moonbyul's shoulder.

"Okay, okay! I'll give hints." The girl cackles when the individuals who had wanted to know groan and whine.

"Jess, just get on with it." Tiffany leans her chin the palm of her hand as she flips to the next page of her magazine.

"Okay fine!" Jess rolls her eyes but there's a smile on her face as she looks at Tiffany.

"They were fighting over you." Tiffany 's eyebrows furrow and she looks around the table. All eyes were on her, wide and expectant. Tiffany then looks back to Jess who is still smiling.

"Me?" The gamer points to herself to which Jess nods frantically and she almost screams "Yes!" But she tones it down after getting a look from the table next to them.

"I heard from Yerin that Krystal and Taeyeon were fighting over **you**!" Jess exclaimed and Tiffany can only stare at her with a shocked look.

"Why? Oh my god, this is juicy!" Yeri scoots closer to Joy, Wendy leans in and Wheein has her mouth agape. Jess snatches the magazine from Tiffany, she then proceeds to roll it up and use it as a pointer to point at the older girl.

"Spill it." All eyes turn to the confused and afraid brunette.

"Spill what? What are you talking about?" Tiffany avoids looking at either of them.

"Don't play games with me Tiffany... You're sleeping with Taeyeon, aren't you?" Everyone at the table gasped loudly but Tiffany shakes her head frantically.

"N-No! No! I'm not! S-She won't leave me alone!" Tiffany turns to Solar with pleading eyes.

"You know she always messes with me! I would never sleep with Tayeon" the gamer continues to deny this. The shouting gathered attention from two other tables and all begin to whisper and gossip.

Moonbyul clears her throat once. The player rubs her nape, an apologetic look shows on her face now as she looks at Tiffany. "Um.. T- Tiffany.." She gathers attention from everyone at the table and Tiffany almost dreads looking at her. "I know. The whole team knows.. Taeyoen told everyone that you two slept together." Hearing this makes Tiffany lower her eyes to her lap.

\- -…

"Next time you two have a problem, take care of it elsewhere." The principal sighs and gives both girls a stern look. "You're both suspended for the rest of the week, you have twenty minutes to get off school grounds... You're dismissed." He turns his back while two bulky football players escort both girls out.

"Let go of me." Taeyeon yanks her arm out of Taecyeon's hold once they're out in the lobby. The blonde is still angered about the situation so seeing Mina with her friends outside waiting for her doesn't surprise her at all. The red head walks up and a loud smack sounds off in the empty lobby. "Jerk." Momo spat at Taeyeon while Mina could only glare at her through blurred vision. "Don't waste your breath, Mina." Momo starts pulling the cheer captain along. "You suck Kim Taeyeon!" Sana shouts before turning to catch up with the other two.

Krystal smirks and watches the girls storm off towards the flight of stairs leading to the classes while Taeyeon keeps her gaze on the ground and hand pressed to her burning cheek.

Taeyeon doesn't waste another second standing there. She turns and heads in the direction of the student parking lot. She had to get out of the building before she ended up killing someone— that someone being Krystal.

The weekend came and people were still talking about the fight. The video that someone shot of the fight was still going around as well. Some were calling it a tie and others were siding with who really won the fight. Word got out about Tiffany and Taeyeon being a thing which had also became a hot topic among the students.

It was insane and Tiffany couldn't be happier when the weekend finally came. It surprised her that Taeyeon hadn't talked to her in days. She was worried about the girl, she had even contemplated going to her apartment to check on her. Even though the cat was out of the bag and everyone knew of their secret, Tiffany wasn't mad. She was anything but Tiffany was more worried about the girl than anything else. It upset her when it had been Krystal knocking at her door instead of Taeyeon. Tiffany was bummed until her phone received a message from Taeyeon. It was better than nothing.

 _where r u? - annoying prick_

 _home. why?_

 _jw. what r u wearing? - annoying prick_

 _clothes._

 _be specific baby girl - annoying prick_

 _a shirt and leggings._

 _how tight r ur leggings? - annoying prick_

 _they're leggings, why would they be loose...?_

 _send a pic - annoying prick_

 _no way._

 _still shy huh? - annoying prick_

 _no, it's just not going to happen... pervert._

 _ik. lets meet up - annoying prick_

 _where? right now?_

 _yea. Let's go for a drive. I'll pick u up - annoying prick_

 _im kinda busy right now, can it wait?_

 _what r u doing? - annoying prick_

 _talking with an old friend._

 _who? - annoying prick_

 _someone._

 _tell me - annoying prick_

 _does it matter?_

 _im picking u up now - annoying prick_

 _don't bother, she's with me._

 _oh, i almost forgot how stupid you are. by 'me' i mean krystal. ;)_

"Why did you send that?!" Tiffany snatched her phone back from the girl seated beside her.

"Do you know what she could do to me?" Tiffany faces the younger girl who hadn't had a care in the world. Instead, she lays back on the grass and takes in the view of the pretty colors in the evening sky. They were seated out in Tiffany's back yard to catch up with one another. Krystal wants to rekindle their flame but Tiffany isn't ready for that. That and there's something holding her back but she doesn't know what. It could be fear but it could also be... Taeyeon. As much as she would hate to admit it, the night she and Taeyeon watched a movie things changed between them. Her so called hatred for the girl wasn't there anymore. Instead, it was replaced by confusion. Tiffany was unsure of what to feel for Taeyeon more and it was beginning to bug her so much.

"Lay with me, Miyoung." Krystal says after a while of being silent. Tiffany didn't know why she felt so scared and anxious now. It's not like she belongs to Taeyeon. They're not dating... but why does it feel like she's cheating on her? Why does it feel so wrong to be here with Krystal instead? It shouldn't feel this way. It should feel wonderful. It should wash away all the stress, the frustration and all other things that Taeyeon's made her feel these days. Cuddling up to Krystal should make her feel a million times better...but it doesn't. It doesn't and it bothers Tiffany. It frustrates her so much. So much that she finds herself straddling Krystal and kissing her. She was kissing her as if it would take everything away. Tiffany kissed her in hopes that it would wash all her worries away like it used to. But it didn't. Nothing happened. No spark, no butterfly filled stomach, no hammering heart... _nothing_. It was just a kiss. The hands roaming her body didn't make her react at all. Tiffany felt.. _Nothing_.

Tiffany leans away, the hands that were on Krystal's cheeks retract. "I'm sorry." The brunette apologizes with a sigh. Krystal sits up and cups Tiffany's cheek, her thumb rubs the girls cheekbone. "Don't be." But Tiffany shakes her head at those words. It wasn't just the kiss that she was apologizing for, it was the fact that she feels nothing for Krystal anymore. She thought she did but tonight made her realize that.

"I think you should go." Tiffany gets to her feet and Krystal follows suit.

"Are you going with her?" Krystal asked. The black haired girl was still rooted in her spot with her eyes trained on Tiffany.

The shorter girl sighs and softly says, "I don't have a choice." The words make Krystal shake her head.

"You do have a choice Miyoung." Now it was Tiffany's turn to shake her head and tell the girl that she didn't understand.

"So you're choosing her over me?" Krystal questions. Tiffany avoided looking up from the grass beneath her feet and the taller girl chuckles dryly.

"You're making a big mistake. When she hurts you, don't expect me to be there for you." Krystal shakes her head one last time before she goes to her car.

Tiffany watches the girl leave then she goes inside to call her brother down. "What do you want Miyoung?" The boy looks up at her with a frown that makes her laugh.

"I'm going out for a while, okay?" She was at eye level with him now. The boy showed no interest when he nods, he was ready to return up to his room but Tiffany pulls him back.

"Do _not_ open this door for anyone for any reason, do you understand?" Tiffany keeps a firm hold on his shoulders.

"Yes, I understand can I go now?" He tries to wiggle out of her grasp.

"Do you remember the secret knock?" She asked him with a worried look.

"Yes yes yes, can I go to my room now?" He whines. Tiffany smiles, kisses his forehead and releases him.

"Love you!" She hollers out to him and he waves her off as he rushes up the stairs. Their father had left for work earlier in the day, leaving them alone until he returns after midnight. Tiffany steps out of the house and makes sure that the front door is locked. God forbid that she leaves her little brother home alone with the door unlocked. The crime rate in their area was very low but one could never be too sure. Once she's certain the door is locked, she goes to wait outside of her gate to wait for Taeyeon. She was feeling anxious now more than anything but she was prepared. Not seeing Taeyeon or hearing from her for so long made her feel so nervous.

\- - …

Taeyeon brings the car to a stop. She killed the engine but the radio still continued on which made the atmosphere a little less tense. Taeyeon unfastens her seatbelt and for a while she does nothing but stare at the at the city lights down below. They were parked out on what their peers called Mount. View because it overlooked a bit of the city. It was actually a mountain that hikers and bikers were on quite often. Teenagers and young adults mostly came here for alone time with their lovers. It is after all a perfect place during the night hours. There were certain points along the mountain where one had to park so that they weren't along the main road but rather on the trails. There's only one spot that wasn't on the main road but overlooked a part of the city and that's where Taeyeon had parked.

"Why did you tell her?" Is the first thing Taeyeon said to Tiffany since she picked her up. Tiffany turns and sees that Taeyeon is looking at her. For a while, they're only staring at one another silently. At first, Tiffany hadn't known what the girl meant but now she knows. So Tiffany lowers her gaze down to her lap. She doesn't know why she told Krystal about the blackmail that day but she begged the girl not to make a scene and Krystal promised she wouldn't say a word. Krystal never broke her promises so Tiffany had believed her. Tiffany didn't know that fight would happen. A look of anger flashes across Taeyeon's face but just as quickly as it had came, it left. It was replaced with an unreadable look. "Get in the back seat." Is all she says.

Tiffany looks at the girl to be sure she'd heard correctly and when Taeyeon doesn't repeat herself, she knew. So without a second thought, Tiffany removes her seatbelt and climbs to the back of the seat. A million questions are running through her mind right now, she's not sure of which would be answered, if they would be answered at all.

"Give me your shoes." Taeyeon says with her hand held out. Tiffany doesn't ask questions no matter how bad she wants to. She only does as she's told fearing that Taeyeon would snap at her.

The volume of the music is raised and Tiffany gets a little startled when she sees Taeyeon's silhouette climbing into the back seat. The girl sits down in the middle and turns her head to look at Tiffany.

"I deleted the videos." Taeyeon waited for Tiffany's reaction. The brunette just looked at her as if she hadn't believed her.

"I deleted all three of them.. I don't want to blackmail you anymore. I.. had a lot of time to think about this and.. yeah." The player turns her attention to her lap.

"I want to apologize to you, Tiffany.." Taeyeon starts off.

"For the blackmail and for telling everyone out of anger. I was pissed off when I said it.. I'm sorry for being so hot headed. I'm also sorry for spraying you with the water hose and getting you sick.. and I'm sorry for making you wash my clothes that one time and for making you do my homework.." Tiffany can only look at Taeyeon through gentle eyes. She scoots closer to the girl, her hand lands on Taeyeon's shoulder.

"It's okay." Tiffany cuts her scattered apology short.

"I forgive you, idiot." The words make Taeyeon nod a bit. There was more she wanted to say but she didn't know how. This was never her thing but for Tiffany, she would try.

Tiffany forced her lips against Taeyeon's causing the girl's eyes to widen. The action shouldn't have been so surprising but it was. Even then, she did however return the kiss. Tiffany 's hands slide up Taeyeon's arms until her arms loosely link around the girls neck. Their lips begin to part and create gentle smack noise that was drowned out by the music playing on the radio. Taeyeon's hand travels underneath the fabric of Tiffany's shirt, her fingertips trail up and down Tiffany's sides repeatedly in a slow pace. This makes Tiffany release a shaky breath through her nose, her fingernails gently drag up Taeyeon's nape and soon her fingers are tangled in her hair, reeling her in closer. Taeyeon's tongue dips into Tiffany's mouth once to caress the roof of her mouth and again to provoke the other pink muscle. Tiffany moans and allows her tongue to dance with Taeyeon's. This was unusual. It wasn't like their usual kisses. Their usual kisses consisted of rushed movements. They usually didn't kiss this long either, usually the kiss would end and they would end it at that but tonight is different. It's slower, they're lingering as if to savor the taste of their lips, to familiarize themselves with every inch of their mouths. Their movements were as though they have all the time in the world, as though they were the only human beings in existence. They kissed passionately as though they were in love.

Taeyeon's hands slide down to Tiffany's hips. She grabs a hold of Tiffany's hips and urges the girl to sit in her lap which she does. Once this action is completed they pull away just enough to where the tips of their noses touch and to where they're breathing each other's air. Tiffany's hands fall from Taeyeon's hair only for them to travel down her chest and to her abs. Tiffany 's nails trace the lining of Taeyeon's abs, this action makes the muscles flex and tighten in the slightest from the tingling sensation. Tiffany angles her head and presses a kiss to Taeyeon's lips while her hands slip underneath the latter's shirt. She presses the palm of her hands on Taeyeon's abs gently, she brings them higher until she reaches the lining of Taeyeon's bra. The brunette keeps the kiss short and brief. The distance created isn't much, their lips were still touching but neither makes a move. They allow their lips to feel the tingle sensation by just barely touching one another.

Taeyeon's breath gets caught in her throat when Tiffany's fingers manage to knead softly at her hardening nipples. When did her bra strap come undone is beyond her. Taeyeon had been so caught up in Tiffany's lips and breath fanning her face that the hands beneath her shirt had gone unnoticed. A breathy moan comes from Taeyeon when Tiffany begins to gently pinch and pull on the erect nubs. The blonde arches into Tiffany's touch, letting her head lean back which also gives Tiffany the access that she needs to leave kisses down Taeyeon's slender neck. Tiffany wraps her lips around the patch of skin, it is slightly salty from the sweat but that's what drove Tiffany in. It's something that aroused her. Taeyeon's heartbeat picks up making her blood flow faster under Tiffany's ministrations. The wet tongue soothing the bite makes her moan.

Tiffany can feel pressure between her legs, it almost makes her moan but her teeth were quick to bite down on her lips, making the sound strained. Tiffany leans away to grab Taeyeon's shirt hem and pull it over her head and toss it aside. Tiffany allows her shirt to be removed as well but before Taeyeon can make a move, she presses their lips together in a tender kiss. Successful with her plan to distract the girl, Tiffany slips the bra straps from Taeyeon's shoulders and drops it down to the floor. The brunette then palms the girl's breast, earning a moan as a result.

"Tiffany.." Taeyeon breathed out when a moist mouth engulfed her nipple. Taeyeon's fingers rake through brunette strands, the pads of her fingers begin massaging the girls scalp and pressing her closer to her chest. Tiffany takes more of Taeyeon's breast into her mouth, sucking and swirling her tongue around the sensitive nerves.

"Fuck... Tiffany" Taeyeon moans out after Tiffany switched to the unattended nipple and repeated her actions. The erection in her pants is rock hard now and Tiffany can feel it against her.

Deciding to tease a little, Tiffany begins to slowly grind her hips and press down on the bulge. Tiffany pulls off the nipple in time to see the girl bite her lip and lean her head back once more.

Taeyeon's breathing becomes shaky and heavy now, her moans had reduced to low groans and almost inaudible curses. They all turned Tiffany on so much, each time Taeyeon would moan her name she would get a little wetter and her core would throb, pleading and begging to be touched.

"Tiffany, enough teasing.." Taeyeon's breath hits her ear and she can't help but whimper.

"I want you." Taeyeon's lips were dangerously close to Tiffany's ear now, her lips take the lobe in between them and Tiffany's hand caresses her nape, encouraging her to make her move.

"Mmm Taeyeon.." Tiffany closed her eyes as she felt Taeyeon gently suck and tug the flesh between her teeth. The hands on her hips skate up until they meet the hook of Tiffany's bra. Fingers expertly unhook the bra and pull it off with ease. Tiffany lets out a whiny moan, her eyes trained on the tongue making teasing circles around her already hard nipple.

"Taeyeon-ah.." It was a pleading moan now and Taeyeon almost caves in. The blonde teases a little more by kissing over to the unattended nipple.

"Taey–" Tiffany gasped once the girl gives her what she wants. Taeyeon flicks and rolls her tongue around the hard bundle of nerves.

"Hnng.. Taeyeoni" Tiffany can't hold her tongue, not with how well Taeyeon worked hers. The sensation caused Tiffany's hips to pick up their own movement. The aching between her legs became worse, her panties were soaking wet now, she knew. The bulge in Taeyeon 's pants twitched and moved, it had positioned perfectly and the thinner fabric of Tiffany's leggings help the bulge hit her engorged clit spot on. This makes Tiffany fling her head back and moan louder than before.

Taeyeon 's hands move down to stop her actions and Tiffany whines at this but she didn't question it. She didn't complain either because she knew it was only a matter of time before she would be satisfied.

"Take them off." Taeyeon says below a whisper and Tiffany gets up as best as she could. She works to pull off the fitted leggings, she didn't stop there either for she even removed the damp panties as well.

In the midst of this, Tiffany could hear Taeyeon belt and zipper being undone. She even turns to help Taeyeon pull them down. Tiffany catches sight of Taeyeon's cock standing tall, her insides burn now as she goes back to straddle the girl.

Their lips meet once in a brief kiss while Tiffany rubs Taeyeon's chest affectionately, their lips press together again for a short kiss. Tiffany creates distance first and once she does, she brings her hand down to hold the base of Taeyeon's cock.

The blonde moans as Tiffany lowers herself, their moans blending together now. The blonde bites down on her lip, she holds the eye contact with Tiffany and it brings an unexplainable feeling within her, seeing the look in Tiffany's eyes made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. The lust burning in Tiffany 's eyes definitely matched her own.

"T-Taeyeon.." Tiffany's delicate moans has her wanting to hear more. The hold Taeyeon had on Tiffany's hips had tightened the deeper she had gone into the girl. Tiffany's core is hot and welcoming, her walls are as tight as a virgin, locking around her like a well fitted latex glove. The feeling almost made Taeyeon burst, it is overwhelming and she is amazed how well she is able to hold herself back.

"Fany," Her hands find way to the girl's waist, supporting her agonizingly slow movements, it felt better this way, feeling the way the slick walls would get a little tighter one minute and then become a little loose the next.

Tiffany releases a breathy moan as she continues to slowly raise and lower her hips. She was allowing herself to feel every inch and width of Taeyeon, allowing the thick cock to fill her entirely. Tiffany enjoyed the faces Taeyeon made, the way her mouth would be parted and the way she would curse just above a whisper, it drove satisfaction through her to know she was the cause of Taeyeon's incoherent jibberish and lack of breath.

"Taeyeon.." Tiffany slides her arms around the latter's neck. She leans in to kiss along the girl's jawline and up to her ear.

"I want you.. to fuck me." After those words leave her lips, the hands on her waist move to the small of her back. Tiffany stops her actions and leans away to look at Taeyeon. Their lips find one another in a sloppy kiss. They were both kissing each other in a needy way while their position is gradually changing.

Tiffany's back meets the seat, the kiss is broken and her eyes find Taeyeon's. Her hand trails down Taeyeon's chest, between her breast and down till her index finger dips into her bellybutton. Tiffany's lips part once Taeyeon's arm hooks under her leg and holds it there. Tiffany wraps her other leg around Taeyeon's waist and pulls her in deeper.

"Fuck me Taeyeon.." There's a spark in the latter's eyes once Tiffany moans those three words. Taeyeon wasted not another second, she pulled out almost to the tip before snapping their hips together.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany cried out, her back had raised from the seat and her nails had pinched into Taeyeon's sides. The car began to rock lightly as Taeyeon started thrusting into her. The moans grew louder with every thrust, she couldn't keep it down even if she wanted to. Taeyeon's rhythm had changed up every other thrust, sending her moaning uncontrollably.

"Faster.." Tiffany moaned, her hand was gripping Taeyeon's forearm while her other was placed on the latter's chest. There's a sudden change in pace and Tiffany can feel the tip graze her sweet spot.

"Like that.." Taeyeon grunted, her hand was pressed against the fogged window. She could feel Tiffany's nails digging into her forearm, the leg around her waist locks and tugs her closer in.

"Yes! I-I'm close!" Tiffany's fingers had worked against her clit, creating circular motions on the sensitive nub to bring on her orgasm.

"Taeyeon– Right there baby~" Tiffany feels it, she feels herself reaching her peak and it only takes one thrust from Taeyeon to have her muscles contracting, hips jerking and toes curling. Taeyeon wasn't done just yet as her thrust got harder, forcing herself past Tiffany's tight walls.

"Ahhh!" Tiffany released a pleasure filled scream, still being majorly sensitive around her vaginal area, she was unable to control her body. The way her nails dug into Taeyeon's back and dragged down the smooth expanse had Taeyeon moan in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"I-Im almost there.." Taeyeon hisses, the nails clawing at her back doing nothing but encouraging her further. Tiffany feels it again, fire pooling low in her abdomen, a spring coiling tightly and then being released, she feels her mind going blank now.

"Ahh! Tiffany!" Taeyeon moaned loudly and met Tiffany there. Taeyeon's hand on the window drags down tiredly, her hand print leaving its mark there. She lowers Tiffany's leg carefully before she allows herself to catch her breath. Sweat coats both of their bodies, there's beads of sweat rolling down Taeyeon's forehead, neck and back. The sweat running down her back stings a little and that could only mean one thing. There's a hand pressed against her navel. It travels up until it reaches her nape.

Nothing is spoken between the two but neither make a move to separate. The only move made is Tiffany pulling the girl down into a kiss. It was a simple kiss. Not too long lasting and not too short lived is sort of a way to describe it. Tiffany's hand on Taeyeon's nape slides down in between both of their bodies while Taeyeon's lips occupy themselves with Tiffany's neck. The brunette angles her head slightly, allowing Taeyeon's teeth to nip and nibble as they pleased. Tiffany softly moaned as she felt Taeyeon sucking on her neck. The girl on top pulls away in time before a bruise can be created.

The soft music is heard now and both are pulled back into reality. Taeyeon gradually pulled out of the girl, both moaned at this. Tiffany bites her lip, her body was definitely exhausted and worn out now. It amazed her how her legs trembled in the slightest way, she wondered if Taeyeon noticed. The girl was busy getting back into her clothes so she probably didn't notice.

"I'll wait outside..." Taeyeon said and Tiffany nodded as she slowly sat up. The blonde makes sure that Tiffany has her shirt on first before she gets out of the car. The moon was shining brightly tonight in spite of the lone, almost transparent clouds looming high above, shielding some of the twinkling stars.

Taeyeon inhales deeply, the cool night breeze feels good on her damp skin. The little tacking noise from the window almost goes unheard. Taeyeon goes around to the driver's side and gets in from there. Neither she nor Tiffany spoke the entire drive home only because Tiffany had fallen asleep five minutes after they left the mountain.

When they did finally reach Tiffany's place, Taeyeon waited close to five minutes before she shook the girl awake.

"Fany, we're here." She says after Tiffany had sat up from her leaning position. The brunette looks out the window and sees her house. She looks back and sees Taeyeon staring right back at her. Tiffany tears her eyes away and removes her seatbelt, ready to leave the car.

"Tiffay wait-" Taeyeon grabs her arm and prevents her from leaving the car.

"I.." The girl released her grip on Tiffany's arm, she rubs her nape and lets out a sigh.

"What?" Tiffany's voice was almost unheard it was so soft and quiet.

"Nothing. It's getting late let's just.. forget I said anything." The star turns back and starts her car once again. Tiffany nods but before she opens the door she says,

"C-Could you.. carry me to the door?" There's a smirk making its way on Taeyeon 's face and Tiffany rolls her eyes but there's a tiny smile and even a blush coloring her cheeks.

"I could get used to hearing that." Taeyeon winced at the bite Tiffany gives her shoulder.

"I'm being serious, Fany" The blonde stops short of reaching the porch.

"I want to be the only person hearing things like that from you." Taeyeon looks down at the blonde.

"What are you trying to say?" Tiffany bites her lip in anticipation.

Taeyeon pursed her lips together as if to think deeply about her next words. "I want to be the Beast to your Beauty." She says which makes Tiffany scoffs.

"Why can't you ever ask me things like a normal person?" The brunette complains and Taeyeon laughs.

"Because I'm not normal and neither are you." The answer earns a smack on the shoulder.

"I am normal." Tiffany retorts but Taeyeon shakes her head.

"Normal people don't look like angels Taeyeon." After saying that, she places the girl down.

Tiffany bites back a smile as she looks up at the girl. It's been so long since Taeyeon's said something like that to her. It still has the same effect that it did back then.

"You don't have to answer me now. I'll wait. I waited three years to tap that ass, I'm pretty sure I can wait for a simple yes or no." Tiffany's smile drops and she pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Why do you have to ruin everything with your disgusting words?" Tiffany shoves the girl and turns around to get the key under the mat.

"Why do you always have to provoke me?" The hands on her hips and body pressing against her backside makes her sigh.

"Don't you have a place to be?" Tiffany gets the key and stands upright once again.

"Yeah, it's located... here." Taeyeon's hand cups her pussy and Tiffany jolts in utter shock.

"Taeyeon!" She spun around and shoved the girl away. "You're so gross! Go home, you stupid pervert." Tiffany folds her arms over her chest and glares at the blonde.

Taeyeon merely holds her hands up as if to surrender. "Yeah yeah, I'm going." The girl back tracks to her car and Tiffany waits until she's inside the car before she turns to get into her house.

It was in that moment that Tiffany realized that her key was missing. The girl pats herself down in a panic. "Looking for something?" Taeyeon's voice calls out to her. Tiffany glances back and sees the girl waving her house key.

"Kim!" Tiffany makes careful steps over to the white vehicle and Taeyeon watches her with a smirk. Honestly speaking, she's quite satisfied with the way Tiffany is walking. Taeyeon doesn't move a muscle, even when Tiffany is standing in front of her with her hand held out.

"Give me the key." The girl says surprisingly calm in tone. And it was even more shocking when Taeyeon hands the key over without a fight. The key may have been handed over but Taeyeon doesn't let Tiffany slip away that easily. She traps Tiffany between the car and her body.

"Be my girlfriend already." Taeyeon says with a serious look on her face.

Tiffany gives a slight shrug before saying, "Nope. Can I go now?" The look on Taeyeon's face was priceless. "No." She deadpanned.

"Get out of my way, _Kim_." Tiffany grins when Taeyeon refuses with a cute head shake.

"Not until you be my girlfriend. I even asked you like a normal person." The star almost whines.

Tiffany giggles softly, she brings one hand up pinch Taeyeon's cheek. "I answered like a normal person." She tells the jock.

"Tiffany come on.. What do I have to do to make you say yes?" Taeyeon was helpless now.

"Beg." Tiffany simply answers with a smirk of her own. "On your knees."

Taeyeon scoffs, shakes her head, folds her arms and then laughs. "No way, _Hwang_." The girl said.

Tiffany shrugs lightly. "Okay, goodbye then."

But Taeyeon quickly stops her before she could get within a foot of distance from her. "Wait wait wait.." The star sighs as she pulls Tiffany back to stand in front of her. "If I do this.. You'll say yes?" She questions which gets a nod from Tiffany.

The star player sighs heavily as she sinks to her knees. She has a hold of Tiffany's hand still and she looks up at the brunette with a full blown serious look.

"Tiffany Hwang, please be my girlfriend." Not being able to hold it in, Tiffany burst into laughter. Taeyeon frowns and drops Tiffany's hand. The blonde quickly gets to her feet and dusts the dirt from her knees.

"I can't believe you actually did it!" Tiffany says between her laughing fit. Taeyeon folds her arms and glares at the girl recovering.

"I didn't think you would.." Tiffany says as she wipes her tears. Taeyeon snorts and looks away from the girl.

"Aww, you're pouting! That's so cute.." Taeyeon groans while Tiffany hugs her waist and peers up at her with a small smile.

"Are you serious about me, Taeyeon?" The sudden question makes Taeyeon look down at her.

" Tiffany.. I got on my knees for you." The blonde scoffs,

"Yeah, I know that much Taeyeon but I also know what a womanizer you are." Tiffany lets her arms drop to her sides now.

"What? Tiffany come on." The blonde chuckles. "Womanizer? Really.." Taeyeon merely shakes her head at this.

"If you can't be loyal to me then there's no point in us continuing whatever this is." Tiffany makes several hand gestures between them. Taeyeon grabs a hold of Tiffany's hands and links their fingers together.

"Tiffany Hwang, I am 110% serious about you. Give me a chance to prove it." Taeyeon leans in to nuzzle and brush her nose with the girls' nose.

"Ask me again.." Tiffany says a little above a whisper.

"Tiffany Hwang, will you be my girlfriend?"

"Nope."

"What?!" Taeyeon screams while Tiffany laughs so hard she has to lean on Taeyeon's car.

"I'm kidding- I.. I mean yes." The girl could hardly clear things up from how hard she was laughing. Taeyeon only shakes her head before dragging the girl to her front door.

"I've had enough of your childishness. Sleep it off and be ready tomorrow because I'm taking you out." Taeyeon had snatched the key from Tiffany's hand and opened the door for the girl.

"Go get some rest, I know you're worn out." Taeyeon smirks while leaning on the doorframe.

"Shut up." Is all Tiffany says after stepping further into her home.

"Ya know.." Tiffany's finger dips into the waistline of Taeyeon's pants and tugs her in.

"I could make you eat those words." She says with a sultry smile on her lips. Taeyeon bites the corner of her lip as her feet step over the threshold.

"Oh? How will you do that, baby girl?" She is caught off guard by the door shutting and her back hitting it. Tiffany sinks to her knees and Taeyeon watched with excited eyes as the girl unbuckles her belt and unzips her pants.

"I'll show you what this mouth can do."


	120. Sextape IV

_"Aw, look at you.. cute." Tiffany gets to her feet and smirks at the girl whose face was flushed and lips were parted. Clearly she was still recovering from her orgasm. This will definitely be an unforgettable night for her because that was the best blowjob she has ever received and she's had_ plenty _. I think it's safe to say that Tiffany is the best she's ever had._

 _"Who's worn out now?" The girl lightly bites down on_ Taeyeon _'s neck while her hands were busy slipping_ Taeyeon _'s cock back into her boxers and working the zipper and button of the girls jeans._

 _"That felt..._ beyond _amazing."_ Taeyeon _breathlessly says which makes Tiffany giggles and pepper her neck with light kisses._ Taeyeon _'s hands attached to Tiffany's waist so that she could pull the girl in closer to her._

 _"I should've told you to do that sooner." Tiffany snorts then creates distance between their bodies once again much to_ Taeyeon _'s displeasure._

 _"I wouldn't have done it." She simply says as she begins to fix her hair that was still disheveled from earlier. It lowkey turned her on, the way_ Taeyeon _gripped her hair and moaned her name so shamelessly. It definitely left a satisfied smirk on her face after._

Taeyeon _opens her eyes and gazes down at the girl in her hold. She almost gets caught up in the soft brown eyes if they hadn't have looked elsewhere._ Taeyeon _wanted to ask the girl why she always looks away but she doesn't. Instead she says, "That's cruel." with a slight nod to her head. Tiffany didn't seem to care, she was more worried about her appearance._ Taeyeon _'s eyes linger down to the girls red, swollen lips then back to her chocolate brown eyes that were staring right at her._

 _"You call me cruel yet you haven't gone down on me once." After pulling her hair onto one shoulder, she looks up at_ Taeyeon _with raised brows. There's a pause and change in_ Taeyeon _'s facial expression. "That's because you kicked me!" The blonde shouts and Tiffany starts to laugh. "Oh right, I forgot," Tiffany says after a attempting to hold back her laugh._

 _It was the night_ Taeyeon _brought Tiffany over to 'watch a movie' and nothing else. Of course it was a lie._ Taeyeon _had made a move on Tiffany before the movie had even started. Shockingly,_ Taeyeon _'s advances weren't rejected and they were locking lips before the plot began. Everything was going according to_ Taeyeon _'s plan until she tried to go down on Tiffany. It was the move that killed the mood and her chances of getting any that night._ Taeyeon _could still feel the painful ringing in her ear from the sudden kick. The star player swears up and down that her hearing has been damaged by Tiffany's kick._

 _"It still hurts you know."_ Taeyeon _is pouting at the girl in her arms._

 _"It's supposed to." Tiffany's smirk turns into a full blown smile when she sees the way_ Taeyeon _'s expression drops._

 _"You are so much more to me now more than ever." She deadpanned._

 _"You like it." Tiffany wraps her arms around_ Taeyeon _'s neck to pull her down into a kiss._

 _"Miyoung?" The kiss is broken and Tiffany immediately turns to see her little brother at the foot of the stairs with bed hair and sleepy eyes. The boy was still wearing his school outfit she picked out that morning and that was a red flag. It meant that he had fallen asleep playing video games once again. He could be just like her sometimes– a male version of course._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked after rubbing his eyes with clamped fist. It was a cute sight actually and Tiffany would've cooed at him if not for the current situation she were in. His eyes soon locate a very startled jock whose hands are raised high above her head in surrender. Her eyes were bulging out of the sockets unlike Tiffany who remained calm._

 _"Jaehyun, I'm sorry I stayed out longer than expected. What are you still doing up?" Tiffany turns around to face her brother completely. The boy scratches his head, there's confusion and innocence looming around him._

 _"I heard noises and you weren't in your room so I came down here. What were you two doing?" He stares at his sister, eyes filled with curiosity now._

 _"And who is she?" He points to_ Taeyeon _who is attempting to hide behind Tiffany. Tiffany doesn't mind the jock behind her, instead she keeps her eyes on him._

 _"A friend. Now go back upstairs, I'll be up in a minute." Jaehyun stands there for a few seconds with his eyes still on_ Taeyeon _. His eyes narrow a bit before he goes back up the stairs without another word._

 _Once he's out of earshot, Tiffany starts laughing. "Why is everything so funny to you?" A flushed faced_ Taeyeon _complains while leaning back against the door. The girl had been horrified after hearing Jaehyun's voice. How much had he seen? Was she really that loud? There were so many questions running through her head while Tiffany was laughing hysterically and pointing at her. Tiffany wasn't seemed bothered by this at all. Either that or she was really good at hiding it. The blonde glares but it didn't stop the other girl from laughing._

 _"I'm going home."_ Taeyeon _grumbles and turns around to open the door but Tiffany quickly hugs her, stopping her in her tracks. "_ Taeyeon _-ah, I'm sorry for laughing. Don't leave.." The cheek pressed to her back and the arms around her waist makes her sigh. "Stay the night. It's late and your apartment is a while away." Tiffany's hands rub her stomach as if to coax her to stay. It worked because_ Taeyeon _found herself shutting off the engine of her car and making her way up to Tiffany's room._

The weekend passed and it was time to return to school. The hype from last week returned as well. The gossiping, betting and all things that came along with it were all over the school grounds that very morning. There were three hot topics that were going around and a certain star player happened to be in all three of them. Being suspended from school made her return more anticipated than any other. There was no individual more excited than the jocks surrounding the parking space reserved for the Mercedes Benz cruising its way into the student parking lot.

"I bet Tiffany is in there." Moonbyul coolly leans against her car door while eyeing the device in her hand.

"I'm willing to bet that Mina is in there. You know she and Tiffany fought this weekend right?" Jaebum says after getting out from his truck.

"Stop lying. I heard she was with Taeyeon down at some restaurant on Saturday." Jinyoung says and Jackson speaks up, "Which one?" The blonde asked. "You know where Hakyeon works? That place." Jinyoung responds while getting a nod from Jackson and Youngjae who happened to be listening in.

"Twenty bucks that says Taeyeon has a black eye." Jungyeon suddenly felt daring, the smirk on her face tells it all.

"I bet twenty that she doesn't." Amber has a knowing look on.

"Bet." She and Jungyeon shake hands on it. The others either pitch in or shake their heads and watch the white vehicle pull into the vacant space.

All eyes were on Taeyeon as she climbed out of her car. The parking lot seemed more quiet than usual. The hollering and horse playing from her fellow teammates hadn't been happening like it usually would every morning of _every_ day. There was no talking at all, not even a whisper flows within the pile of jocks. Taeyeon gradually removes the shades from her face and there's an "I told you!" heard within the small crowd. The blonde raises an eyebrow as Amber hops down from the back of Jaebum's truck.

"We bet on you having a black eye or not." The confession makes Taeyeon scoff and hang her shades on the collar of her black button down shirt. The sun was a little brighter than usual this morning so the glasses were quite necessary for her to be able to see the road. Taeyeon shakes her head and mumbles, "You guys are idiots." Before she goes to the passenger side of her car.

Now small whispers are heard within the circle. Individuals nudging each other and laughing under their breaths and ultimately shushing one another after Taeyeon reaches the door. The blonde ignores them all and pulls the door open anyway.

"Whipped!" Everybody shouts as they see Taeyeon helping Tiffany out of the car while holding the girls backpack. Taeyeon looks up at each of them with a lazy smile, she laughs and nods her head a few times.

"Hilarious.." She simply says after shutting the door and grabbing a hold of her girlfriend's hand. The jocks are now all chanting "Whipped Kim!" as Taeyeon heads towards the entrance with Tiffany clinging to her arm.

Once they are inside the building more eyes find them. The hallways weren't so crowded since majority of the students were in their cars or already in their homerooms but there were still students lingering around the corridors. The weather woman reported that it would be a chilly morning in Seoul although temperatures would rise later on in the day, it was still said to be a cool Monday. It was becoming that time of year. Though the temperatures were low, the school wasn't as warm and toasty like you would assume it to be. Tiffany _hates_ it while Taeyeon _loves_ it. Her favorite sport season is approaching now and she can't wait.

"It's _so_ cold." Tiffany complains while sticking closer to the other girl as they continue to walk up the stairs.

"It's freezing cold but they have time to act like hooligans." Taeyeon laughs at Tiffany's comment and even agrees with her. Her friends are playful, rarely ever are things serious. The only time they're serious is when they're on the court or out in the field doing what they all love.

The two journey down to Tiffany's homeroom on East hall. All the eyes on them were ignored as well as the whispers and whistles from passing jocks. They reached without saying a word but neither moved to seperate from one another. Tiffany jerks and shudders occasionally which amuses the blonde.

"Are you really that cold?" Taeyeon grins as she pulls her shivering girlfriend into her arms.

"No, I'm having an orgasm by looking at your face– Of course I'm cold, stupid." Tiffany's teeth chatter now as she clings to the fabric of Taeyeon's shirt.

"If you're gonna insult me then I might as well just leave." Taeyeon's arms drop and she starts attempting to pry Tiffany's hands off of her shirt.

"Nooo baby stop it, seriously I'm really cold~" Tiffany presses closer to her smiling girlfriend. Taeyeon enjoys how cute Tiffany can be when she wants or needs something from her, although she would never admit to it but Tiffany has her wrapped around her finger.

"Okay, fine. Jeez, so clingy." Taeyeon feigns annoyance as she brings her arms back around the other girl currently nuzzling into her.

"Shut up, you love it when I'm clingy." Tiffany's cutely says which makes Taeyeon's smile grow. They stood there hugging and swaying to their own music until the morning bell rings.

The halls begin to grow packed with students and teachers much to the couple's annoyance. Even though they would see each other the next class, they didn't want to separate just yet. Tiffany sneakily kisses the base of Taeyeon's neck. She smiles when Taeyeon leans away to look down at her with _that_ look on her face. Teasing her girlfriend has become one of her favorite things to do. It's amusing to her when Taeyeon whines and complains about getting 'blue balls' everytime she teases her. The hands slipping into the back pockets of her jeans make her smirk in victory.

"I don't mind skipping homeroom and the class after that" Taeyeon says in a low tone of voice. Tiffany has to bring her hand up and cover the girl's mouth in order to stop her from inching closer and kissing her.

"No PDA, Kim Taeyeon." Mr. Nam speaks loud enough for the couple to hear and a few individuals passing by. Tiffany laughs when Taeyeon throws a slight glare at him. The teacher merely smirks and throws her a wink. He wasn't just their Physics teacher but he was also the assistant basketball coach. So Taeyeon hadn't heeded to his warning at all. The blonde turns back to her smiling girlfriend. She removes the hand from her mouth and kisses the back of it instead.

"Are you still cold?" She asked, her hands taking Tiffany's other hand and pressing both of them to her cheeks to keep them warm.

"Just a little." Tiffany shyly admits, the actions making her blush faintly. The athlete grins like a lovestruck fool as she removes her letterman jacket.

"This will keep you warm baby." Taeyeon says as she wraps her black and blue letterman jacket around Tiffany's smaller frame.

"It should warm up later on in the day so you can give it to me then if you get hot." The blonde continues to speak while Tiffany wears the jacket properly. The warning bell rings now and the halls begin clearing up.

"Thanks, _Kim_." Tiffany takes the backpack from Taeyeon's shoulder and smiles up at her. "Welcome, _Hwang_." Taeyeon grabs Tiffany's hand and kisses the back of it one more time. "I'll see you in English." She smiles and so does Tiffany. They part ways and Taeyeon power walks to her homeroom.

Upon entering, she goes straight to the back where her friends were huddled. "Well, well, well if it isn't Whipped Kim." Jungyeon speaks up after seeing the newcomer. The other three laughed and high five each other while Taeyeon watches them with a smile.

"I'm not whipped." She defends herself as she sits on top of the desk next to Amber.

"Bullshit! You practically escorted Tiffany into the building like she's the Queen of England." Mimi points out, getting nods from the others. Taeyeon folds her arms over her chest and shrugs, "She is a queen. She's my queen." At this, they all laugh loud and crack jokes off the statement.

The days went on as such but Taeyeon didn't care, she knew her teammates were just playing around; hell half of the individuals teasing had girlfriends and boyfriends of their own. The teasing was brought on because all recall Taeyeon swearing that she could never be tied down to one woman and that she would never change but she did– for the better of course. Taeyeon no longer cared for the many girls throwing themselves at her, in fact, she grew irritated with the attention. It was made public to everyone in school that Tiffany and Taeyeon were officially together but even then, that didn't stop girls from swarming around the star player much to Tiffany's annoyance. The gamer had made it _very_ clear that Taeyeon was off-limits countless times. It was tough at first but the couple managed to get through those two weeks of hell.

Now things are better and everything is peachy.

"Just let me copy off yours." Taeyeon whispers harshly as she tries to look over at Tiffany's paper that was filled with the answers to all her problems.

"No, do it on your own." Tiffany turns her body so that Taeyeon couldn't look on her paper. _Unbelievable_. The jock glances towards the front of the class and sees Mr. Lee busy grading papers. Taking this as her only chance, she turns back to her girlfriend and leans over to bite hard on her shoulder.

"Ow! Taeyeon what the hell?!" The outburst makes Mr. Lee look up with sharp eyes.

"Tiffany Hwang, I am in no mood to deal with your outburst, go stand in the hallway until class is dismissed." The teacher says in his monotonous voice. Tiffany stares at him with shocked eyes before she looks at Taeyeon who wasn't even looking at her but instead the blonde was writing on her paper as if she hadn't bit her at all.

"But Mr. Lee she bit me!" The brunette exclaimed while pointing at the jock pretending to be shocked by the accusation.

"Tiffany, either go outside or go to the principal's office." Mr. Lee points to the open door. Tiffany slowly turns to glare at Taeyeon before storming out of the room. Once she was out of the classroom, Taeyeon snatches her paper and begins to copy the answers.

After the bell rang, Taeyeon gathered Tiffany's things and carried them out of the classroom. Not even two steps into the hallway and Taeyeon found herself falling to the floor. The girl laughs because she knew exactly who tripped her.

"I can't believe you!" Tiffany folds her arms and glares down at her girlfriend who is now picking up the papers that fell out from the notebook.

"I told you to let me copy yours, you know I hate pre-cal." Taeyeon makes sure that she has everything before getting to her feet and dusting off the dirt from her khaki pants.

"You don't even try!" The brunette stresses but Taeyeon only pulls her into a side hug and leads her through the crowded hallway.

"Calm down baby girl. I'll buy you a snickers bar because you're obviously hungry." Taeyeon simply says while heading for the vending machine. Tiffany scoffs but didn't deny this because it was true. Her stomach had been rumbling all last period mostly from the thought that lunch was growing closer.

"Do you want a drink too?" Taeyeon asked after getting the snickers bar from the snack machine. "You'll get thirsty." Taeyeon doesn't wait for Tiffany to answer, she pushes aside the nerd who was deciding on which beverage to purchase.

"Hey!" He shouts but immediately regrets it when Taeyeon turns her attention to him. The jock snorts before saying, "What?" She proceeds in punching in the code for her desired beverage all while glaring at him. "It's fifth period, shouldn't you be getting your head dunked in a toilet right now?" The boy's eyes widen in panic, he looks left and right and sees the football players heading his way with a few of his own friends getting dragged along. "You'd better get to skipping little buddy." Taeyeon mockingly says with a laugh.

"Ow!" The jock turns and sees Tiffany with a disappointed look on her face.

"What?" Taeyeon bends down to get the bottle of sprite and hold it out to Tiffany. The brunette scoffs, turns away and starts heading in the opposite direction.

"Babe!" Taeyeon calls out to her but the girl only walks faster. "Damn it." Taeyeon has to jog after the girl in order to catch up to her.

"You're such a jerk Taeyeon." Tiffany shrugs the arm off from around her shoulder. "I was just messing with him babe Taeyeon dismisses while extending the chocolate bar and soda out to the frowning girl. "Whatever." Said with a sigh, Tiffany takes the junk food from the latter.

They made a quick stop by Tiffany's locker so that the girl could retrieve her physics notebook. "Fany, give me a kiss." Taeyeon has her cheek resting on Tiffany's shoulder now while her arms are encircled around her waist. The brunette was more focused on getting her notebook than the girl pouting at her. There were many eyes on the couple, some amused and entertained and others annoyed and angered.

"Don't ignore me Angel." Taeyeon whines softly, her arms tighten a bit around the latter's waist. Tiffany sighs but there's a tiny smile on her face as she turns to look at her pouting girlfriend. Tiffany leans in to peck the girl's lips quickly as to not get caught by any passing teachers.

"That wasn't long enough." Taeyeon complains so Tiffany gives her another.

"More." Taeyeon says but Tiffany returns her attention to the locker and responds with, "Take it or leave it, Kim." The jock leans in to kiss Tiffany's cheek, her lips lingering a little over five seconds. "You've got PE after this right..?" Tiffany voices out after Taeyeon pulls away. The taller girl hums and nods her head lightly. "Wear a shirt." Tiffany quickly says before shutting her locker. There's a smile growing on Taeyeon's lips after hearing this.

"What if I don't?" She challenges with a smirk replacing the bright smile. Tiffany turns around and eyes the girl seriously. "I'm breaking up with you." Taeyeon's smirk drops and instead a frown settles. "Don't say that, I'll wear a shirt okay?" Taeyeon tilts her head a little. Tiffany slides her free hand up Taeyeon's arm and around her neck.

"Promise?" The girl asked with her eyes trailing down Taeyeon's body. "I promise." The clueless jock assures with a firm nod. "Great!" Tiffany smiles and presses her palm to Taeyeon's chest, she tiptoes and pecks the girls lips making sure to linger a little longer than usual. "Don't break your promise, Kim." Tiffany grins when Taeyeon steals another kiss from her.

The couple journey down the hall until they reach Tiffany's Physics class. They stand a few feet off to the side from the entrance of the classroom door like they do every morning before homeroom.

"Don't miss me too much." Taeyeon hands over Tiffany's notebook with a charming smile on her face. The brunette rolls her eyes at this statement and says, "Oh I won't. At least in here no one will bite me." Tiffany states with a slight glare.

"Well maybe if you stop trying to fail me I wouldn't have to bite you." Taeyeon dodges the foot aiming for her shin.

"I'm trying to help you learn." Tiffany defends herself with a huff and Taeyeon can't help but grin. Even though it was useless, Tiffany still tried to get Taeyeon to do her work on her own. The star was touched in a way but also insulted because Tiffany tried making her actually have to learn and use her brain for something not sports related.

"Give me a kiss." Taeyeon pulls the girl close by her waist while her lips puckered. "If I do will you disappear?" Tiffany is wearing a small smile as she leans in. "Maybe." Taeyeon smiles, eager to close the distance.

"No PDA!" Jessica's loud voice startles Tiffany but it irritates Taeyeon. Yeri and Wendy grab Tiffany's arms and drag her off into the classroom. "Gotta be quicker next time Kim!" Solar smacks Taeyeon's shoulder as she rushed passed the jock and into the classroom with the others.

Taeyeon can only watch her girlfriend getting circled by the thieves. Tiffany waves at her just as the final bell rings. The jock ignores it and goes into the classroom anyway. She marched over and gives Tiffany a quick kiss on the lips. "You two kiss before and after every class jeez!" One complaint after another from the girls. "Go before you get a tardy slip." Tiffany urged her girlfriend with a wide smile growing on her face.

After Taeyeon leaves and everyone settles in their seats, Tiffany can feel her friends eyes boring holes into her. She tries to ignore them and enjoy her chocolate bar but a crumpled sheet of paper hits the side of her head. Knowing exactly who had thrown it, she turns to glare at the culprit. "Tell us Tiffany, how many times a week do you and Kim fuck?" The brash question makes Tiffany grab the crumpled paper and throw it back at Jessica who successfully dodges it with a devilish smirk on.

"Probably everyday." Wendy nonchalantly says while writing down the warm up on the board. Tiffany turns around to smack Wendy's arm. "We do not!" The brunette groans as they cackle and ignore her. "Hard to believe when you two are always all over each other." Solar adds with a laugh. "You're one to talk!" Tiffany points her pencil at the brown haired girl. "Don't think I didn't see you and Byul heading for the storage room." With a smirk, Tiffany turns back to face the front while Solar stares at her with wide eyes. Now all attention is turned to the older girl panicking to make up a valid excuse.

"And if you all must know, we do it once every other week. We're not bunnies ya know."

\- - …

It was the week before basketball season officially starts and Taeyeon was happier than ever and seeing her happy made Tiffany happy. The way Taeyeon spoke so passionately about the sport was one of the cutest things. Some days after her practice, Taeyeon would swing by to watch NBA games with Tiffany to teach her about the sport and show her how it's done. In doing this, Tiffany learned that Taeyeon wasn't...dumb. The girl was pretty smart and skilled when it came to sports which shouldn't have surprised her but it did. Tiffany found herself getting interested in the sport, so interested that she'd purchased a basketball video game for her gaming system. Now that's where the fun really began. Not only did she enjoy it but Taeyeon did too, they ended up playing tournaments against each other every other day, bonding more and more with one another. They were doing something that they both enjoyed _together_.

Everything about their relationship is perfect. There's only one obstacle and even though it was only 4ft 10in, it was becoming the biggest obstacle these days.

"Yeah, I don't think he likes me very much." Taeyeon winced in pain as she rubbed the sore spot on her shin that had been attacked with great force by a pair of Nike.

"Jaehyun, that wasn't very nice.." Tiffany scolds the boy sprinting into the home. Instead of giving Taeyeon a high-five for the ride home from school, he thanked her with a hard kick to the shin.

"I'm sorry about that, I don't know why he would do that." Tiffany turns back to her girlfriend with a frown. "Have you thought of signing him up for soccer?" Taeyeon jokes but Tiffany doesn't smile.

"Hey, it's cool. He's just a kid." The latter grins and takes Tiffany's hand.

"It's common, I didn't like my stepmom when I was younger but I eventually got over it when I got older." There's a dark chuckle that makes Tiffany raise her eyebrow and stare at her oddly.

"...What did you do?" Tiffany unsurely asked and without hesitation Taeyeon answers

"Her." The basketball player chokes and coughs after realizing what she had just said, "I-I mean! I got mature and got over it!" Tiffany's eyes narrow thinly, she scoffs and pulls her hand away from Taeyeon's.

"You're disgusting." The dark haired girl snatches her backpack from Taeyeon and leaves the idiot standing there like a fish out of water.

"B-Baby wait!" Taeyeon runs after the girl in the process of shutting the front door.

"Ah! You're crushing my foot!" Taeyeon hisses when Tiffany shuts the door on her foot more than once. She may have been wearing a pair of Jordan's but it still hurt.

"Then get it out the way." The girl says with an annoyed look on her face.

"No. Are you mad at me?" Taeyeon bites back a scream when Tiffany shuts the door on her foot even harder this time.

"Should I be mad?" Tiffany pulls the door open and glares at the girl stepping into the house.

"No, you shouldn't. You should apologize for crushing my foot." Taeyeon stops Tiffany from closing the door on her again.

"You can't seriously be mad, it happened like two years ago and I haven't seen her since then." The blonde sighs when Tiffany avoids eye contact with her. Even then, Tiffany is the jealous type after all. If Taeyeon so much as mentions another girl, she gets upset. Tiffany couldn't help it, no matter how many times Taeyeon assured that she only cares about her, Tiffany still felt insecure. The black haired girl sighed softly and said, "Shut the door, you're letting flies in." She then turns around and starts pulling Taeyeon upstairs to her bedroom which makes the latter grin brightly.

"Baby.." Taeyeon pulls Tiffany's backside against her after the bedroom door is shut.

"You know you're the best I've ever had, right?" She plants a kiss on Tiffany's cheek.

"You'd better not just be saying that." Tiffany mutters while bringing her hands up to pry the arms away from around her waist so that she could go to her study table.

"I'm not, I'm serious." Taeyeon follows after her, plopping down in the computer chair before Tiffany could.

"Taeyeon.." The black haired girl sighs and rolls her eyes when Taeyeon pats her lap. "If you get a boner, I'm kicking you out." Tiffany nudged Taeyeon's forehead with her finger before slowly sitting down.

"Cruel. That's _really_ cruel of you." The blonde pouts and brings her arms to wrap around Tiffany's waist. "I didn't understand the English homework, could you do it for me?" Taeyeon speaks up after seeing Tiffany pull open her English notebook. There's a sigh from the girl. "I won't do it but I will help you." She softly speaks with eyes trained on the paper. "Fair enough." Taeyeon agrees with a small nod.

It was Friday night, the school gymnasium was jammed packed with people. It was the fourth game of the season and also one of the biggest games yet. It was their rivalry game against their arch enemies The Lions which is why the gym is so packed, there were hardly any seats left, leaving a few standing along the railing on the higher level of the gym. The blue over powered the red which was an advantage for their cheers for the home team was far more powerful. It has been a tough game but The Sharks were winning by ten points thanks to the three pointer made by their best shooting guard before half-time.

Now things were really heating up being in the third quarter with 6 minutes on the clock running. The ball was on the opposite end, the play was running smoothly until a player of the red uniform falls with a hard thud and a whistle sounds off. "Foul! Push by number 12!" The referee reports to the score table to make the call official.

"Are you fucking kidding me Ref?! She was holding my jersey!" Taeyeon snaps at the other stripped shirt referee who had been watching the entire thing. The man stares her down as he brings the whistle up to his lips. The whistle blows once more and he makes his call, "Technical foul! Number 12!" He too reports to the score table and Taeyeon throws her free arm up high, her mouth agape and eyes wide in shock. "Kim! Get your ass over here!" Coach Kwon yells at the player standing at the side line on the opposite end. Taeyeon slams the ball against the court which sends it high. "Unbelievable." She grumbles under her breath as she walks back to her team's bench. The crowd boos the ref and some even yell out profanity and threatens him for the call while others are cheering for Taeyeon and sending words of encouragement to her.

Coach Kwon signals for another player to go sub in and take Taeyeon's place while their opponents were taking their free shots due to Taeyeon's technical foul.

"Don't sweat it Taeyeon, it's not your fault." Mimi says to her but Taeyeon ignores her and sits down on the chair with her head hanging low. Coach Kwon walks over and stands before Taeyeon. "Kim, this is your third foul! Are my words not reaching you out there? Huh?!" The coach shouts but Taeyeon keeps her head low and eyes trained on the floor. "I have eyes, I see how the other team is playing, I do but you can't let them get in your head! That's what they're doing Kim and it's working!" Coach Kwon looks over and catches sight of the other coach grinning slyly. The woman shakes her head and mutters out "Bastard." She turns back to Taeyeon and says, "Think smart out there Kim. We've got them by ten points but anything can happen. Get ready to get back out there." Coach Kwon walks away and leaves to monitor her team as the game goes back on.

"Get your head in the game!" Despite the loud cheers and screams, Taeyeon hears the voice loud and clear. She turns back and sees her mother staring at her sternly, arms folded over her chest and eyebrows creased. With a reluctant nod, Taeyeon turns her attention back to the court but with a more motivated attitude. "Kim! Get out there and sub for Hani!" Coach Kwon grabs her attention and Taeyeon jogs down to the score table, waiting for the call. "Ready to get your ass handed to ya Kim?" The shooting guard looks to her right and sees Yuna with a smirk on her face. Taeyeon doesn't speak, instead she turns back to the court deciding to let her actions speak for her.

They spoke alright. Taeyeon dropped more three pointers than last half and made more assist than the point guard. In the midst of Moonbyul taking her free throws, Taeyeon looks up to the stands and sees Tiffany smiling at her. The shooting guard smiles back and even send a wink to her girlfriend. The game went on, many were on the edge of their seats with how close in numbers the teams had become.

This is no doubt the most challenging game of the season for both sides. In the end everyone knows there can only be one winner.

…

"Baby.. you have a bad temper." Tiffany says while rubbing Taeyeon's arm that she was holding on to. The basketball player sighs heavily, she hadn't said a word since the game ended. They may have won but Taeyeon fouled out of the game with five minutes left in the final quarter.

The couple is sitting on the couch in Taeyeon's living room. The player had insisted on leaving immediately after the game, she didn't bother with hearing what her coach, the team or her mother had to say about her gameplay tonight. She didn't want to hear anything from anyone...except Tiffany.

"They set me up babe... The referee's and the shitty Lions had to be working together." Taeyeon rubs her nape then leans her head back against the couch cushions.

"I hate seeing you like this." The black haired girl admits with a frown. "Especially since I'm not the cause of it." Tiffany has a small smile when Taeyeon lets out a laugh. "Yeah, I know...I don't wanna think about it anymore. I'm gonna go shower." Taeyeon gets off the couch and makes her way down the hall to her bathroom.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you did amazing tonight. You scored thirty points and you had seven assist, that's amazing." Tiffany was leaning on the doorframe while watching Taeyeon peel off her jersey top and sweatpants. "Yeah, it does make me feel better. My baby knows her stuff." The player proudly smiles after tossing the clothing in the hamper. Tiffany walks further into the bathroom until she is toe to toe with the other girl.

"You're a good teacher." Tiffany softly says with her fingers grabbing the hem of the white Nike compression shirt and lifting it slowly.

Taeyeon allows the shirt to be removed and tossed into the hamper. Her eyes follow the hands rubbing up and down her abdomen, inching closer to the waistband of her compression shorts with each caress. "I know other stuff too." Tiffany gazes up at her with a small smirk on her lips.

"Show me." Taeyeon challenges with clouded eyes. Tiffany pulls back to remove her own shirt and Taeyeon wets her lips when her girlfriend moves down to her jeans in a slow teasing pace. It was then when Taeyeon noticed the transparent lingerie hugging Tiffany's curves and barely covering her sacred parts that Taeyeon wanted so badly to bury herself in. The girl takes note of the hungry stare coming from Taeyeon. Deciding to be a little tease, Tiffany turns and bends over on the counter top and she bites back the laugh threatening to escape when Taeyeon follows her like a mindless drone.

"I think you should turn the shower on babe." Tiffany says with her eyes on Taeyeon's reflection in the large mirror before her. From the look on her face, Tiffany knew that that was the last thing on Taeyeon's mind. "I'd rather turn you on.." Hearing it makes her bite down a little harder on her lip. The lust burning in Taeyeon's eyes is enough to make her legs quiver.

But being the tease that she is, she couldn't help herself. Tonight she's feeling...naughty. "Stop it, I'm serious." Tiffany smacks the hands that were on her hips. "Oh c'mon.." Taeyeon doesn't fall for it and moves in once again. No matter how bad she wanted to give in, Tiffany knew it would worth it so she turns around stops the girl from getting closer. "Baby don't do this to me." Taeyeon complains, completely falling for the act. "You're the one making this difficult." Tiffany folds her arms over her chest and keeps the blank expression until Taeyeon grumbles under her breath and goes to start the shower.

"Why are you such a tease?" The taller sighs after turning around and seeing Tiffany bending over with her arms propped on the counter top once more. The way Tiffany's hips were raised high and ready for her makes Taeyeon swallow thickly. There's a mischievous smirk on Tiffany's face and a twinkle in her eyes. "It's fun. I love it when you want me." The girl sways her hips and Taeyeon hadn't known how close she had been up against Tiffany until she felt the girl gently thrust her ass back into her. Tiffany bites her lip when she feels Taeyeon's semi-hard cock against her ass.

"Don't think I won't fuck your brains out right here, Tiffany." Taeyeon eyes the girl seriously now, she was struggling to keep her hands at her sides and Tiffany noticed the tremble in them.

"Oh? Is that so?" Tiffany smirks and starts to get a little more firm with her movements. When a hand lands on her hip, she gets a little wetter.

"Miyoung.." She knew the taller was serious now that her birth name is involved. Tiffany always gets turned on when Taeyeon became serious like this. Tiffany learned that Taeyeon always fucks her harder the longer she teases her. Like a little punishment. She couldn't stop herself from whining softly at the light tug Taeyeon gives her hips.

"You're hard." Tiffany looks over her shoulder at her girlfriend who had been gazing down at her for quite some time now. "You're wet." Taeyeon says back.

Their small actions continue and Tiffany is starting to grow needy for her girlfriends thick cock.

"Fill me up."

The steamy bathroom only grew hotter after those words leave Tiffanys lips.

"How you go from a tiger to an adorable tiger cub is beyond me." Tiffany traces the lining of Taeyeon's jaw then her lips. The girl had fallen asleep almost immediately after climbing into bed. It's been a rough night for the player but Tiffany made sure to end her night on a _very_ good note. Taeyeon turns on her side, brings her arm around Tiffany's waist and pulls the girl close against her. Tiffany smiles as she snuggles into Taeyeon's warm embrace. She runs her fingers over the bites she had made before kissing Taeyeon's chin then making herself comfortable and calling it a night.

That following morning Tiffany wanted to leave quietly and let Taeyeon sleep longer but the latter refused to let her go. "I have to go down to Gamestop today though, my game came in..." Tiffany had said after many failed attempts to get out of bed. "I'll come with you then." Taeyeon was obviously still exhausted and Tiffany wanted to force her to stay in bed but another part of her wanted to spend the day out with her girlfriend.

The selfish part of her won the battle.

"You're such a nerd." Taeyeon says after a yawn while looking around at the individuals surrounding the place. It was nothing but elderly people and families with young children roaming around. If any teenager were here at this hour you'd best believe they lack friends and a social life. There's a light jab in Taeyeon's stomach and her attention turns to the girl glaring at her. Taeyeon licks her lips and leans in, "A _very_ sexy nerd.." She adds with a crooked grin on due to her teeth biting at her lip. Tiffany lightly flicks the girl on the forehead and turns her back to her. "Shut up." Is all she says before she starts dragging her perverted girlfriend through the mall.

"Well if it isn't my favorite person in the whole wide world. Hey, Tiffany." The boy behind the counter grins at the girl making her way towards him. The grin on his face disappears when he catches sight of Taeyeon's piercing glare. He clears his throat nervously, "Y-Your game came in this morning- I'll go get it!" The lanky boy quickly goes to the back.

Tiffany feels lips on her cheek and an arm wrapping around her waist. "I don't like that twink." Taeyeon says after resting her chin on Tiffany's shoulder. "You don't like any guy that talks to me." Tiffany turns to look at her girlfriend. "That's right." Taeyeon quickly pecks her lips before she could turn away. "You're mine." At this, Tiffany scoffs but there's a shy smile on her face. She loved Taeyeon's possessiveness though she would never say it aloud. "What's this game anyway?" Taeyeon starts to look around the place out of curiosity, there was only two or three times that she's been inside this store but not once had she looked around. She was too busy making it painfully obvious that Tiffany was no longer single. "The new WWE game. I wanted to have Goldberg on it." Tiffany simply says while tapping her nails on the counter.

Before Taeyeon could speak, Sungjun appears from the back with Tiffany's game in his hands. He slips it into a bag and hands it over to Tiffany. "Here ya go." He smiles a little too bright for Taeyeon's liking. "Thank you." Tiffany returns the gesture with a nod meanwhile Taeyeon was glaring daggers at the boy.

"I don't like him." Taeyeon declares despite still being in the store _and_ in front of him. Tiffany shows an apologetic look to the boy just seconds before she drags her girlfriend out of the store.

"Stop being so mean." Tiffany starts out as she lightly swings the bag. "Let's go get breakfast." The black haired girl suggested but Taeyeon shrugs one shoulder and says, "Nah, I already had my breakfast." That earned a light jab to the side and a huff from Tiffany. "Stupid, I'm serious.." There's a pink tint to her cheeks as her head lowers. Taeyeon slides her arm around Tiffany's waist and pulls her close. "Okay, we'll go wherever you want." She shoves her free hand into her pocket and pulls out her car keys.

Their days as a couple continued blissfully.

Soon enough, those days turned into months.

And months turned into a year.

Before they realized it, they were off to college to make something of themselves together.

Did they encounter hardships? Of course. Attending different colleges in different parts of the city played a big part in this. The first year was tough but by the second, the couple found an apartment together with equal distance from both colleges they were attending. Things became easier but there were moments when fights would break out. It wasn't much but whenever they did, it wasn't over petty things like dirty dishes in the sink or laundry. It was over _much_ bigger things.

"You think I wanted this to happen?!"

"I wouldn't be surprised if you did!"

"Unbelievable." Tiffany chuckles bitterly, finding nothing funny of the situation. "Whatever. This isn't my fault." The black haired girl is stopped before she could take any more steps. Her head whips back and her eyes narrow at the individual stopping her dead in her tracks.

"We're going down to the pharmacy." Is all that Taeyeon said.

"Hurry up, Tiffany."

"Stop rushing me!"

"Hurry up, Hurry up, Hurry up."

"Shut up!"

Taeyeon sighs and goes to sit at the foot of the bed to wait for the woman in the bathroom. Not being able to keep still, she begins pacing the room. There's a ton of weight being placed upon her shoulders now. It felt like she were carrying the world and all its greatest problems.

Minutes later Tiffany emerged from the bathroom with heavy steps.

When their eyes meet, Taeyeon knew.

"..We got lucky." Tiffany's words bring relief to the latter standing on the other side of the bedroom. "So you're not...?" Taeyeon asked carefully. Tiffany shakes her head which gets a sigh of relief from Taeyeon.

"We can't allow something like this to happen again." Tiffany sits at the edge of the bed. "I know, it won't happen again." Taeyeon slowly says.

Tiffany nods, "Right. It won't because we're never doing that again."

"What? Wait, why?" Taeyeon moves across the room to sit next to Tiffany. "What do you mean?" Tiffany looks down at her lap, she rubs her hands together before looking up at Taeyeon. "You know what I mean.." Taeyeon scoots closer and places her hand on Tiffany's thigh.

"Fany.."

"No, Taeyeon I'm serious.."

"It was my fault, I'm sorry."

"Taeyeon we were so close to becoming parents just a minute ago- What would've happened if I were pregnant? I just..."

Taeyeon grabs a hold of Tiffany's hands. She brings them up to her lips and kisses each of them. "You're scared right now, I know but it's going to be okay. If you were then...we'll have to study harder so that we can give the baby a good life." Taeyeon leans in further to kiss Tiffany's cheek.

"You wouldn't want me to abort it?" Tiffany hesitantly questioned.

"Hell no. I'd break up with you if you ever do that– I'd probably hate you." That earned a nudge in the shoulder from Tiffany. "I'm serious though.. If ever.. I'd want you to keep it. I know we're still young but.." Taeyeon purses her lips and shakes her head after a while of thinking. "Forget it. I apologize for not wearing protection baby, it won't happen again." Taeyeon leans in to kiss Tiffany's forehead.

"What were you going to say just then?" Tiffany reaches out to push a few strands of hair behind Taeyeon's ear.

"When?" Taeyeon leans back on her elbows and looks up at the woman.

Tiffany hums, her fingers drawing random circles on Taeyeon's stomach. "You were saying how we're still young but.." She looks at Taeyeon with hopeful eyes. The younger woman lets out a dry laugh.

"Oh, nothing." She dismisses the topic with a head shake. This doesn't sit well with Tiffany so she pouts and lightly tugs at the fabric of Taeyeon's shirt.

"Tell me what you were going to say.. Please baby," Tiffany whines when Taeyeon shakes her head once more. "Taeyeon, tell me.." Tiffany moves to straddle the latter.

"I'll choke you if you don't tell me." Tiffany decides which makes Taeyeon laugh. "I can't tell you if I'm choking." She says nonchalantly, her arms pulled behind her head now as she gazes up at the older woman. The hands sliding up to her neck makes her chuckle, "You'd better not choke me fany, seriously." Taeyeon brings her head down until her chin touches her chest so that Tiffany couldn't grab a hold of her neck. "Damn it Kim! Tell me~" Tiffany throws a mini tantrum. Her girlfriend couldn't help but laugh at this.

"You're so cute." Taeyeon sits up and pecks the pouty lips. "What I was going to say was that I would ask for your hand.." Taeyeon looks off when Tiffany's eyes grow wide. "I love you a lot and I wouldn't mind settling down now if it came down to it." Taeyeon turns and looks Tiffany in the eyes. "It's not like I haven't thought about it.." Hearing this makes Tiffany smile wide.

"Taeyeon..really?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, really. I mean, sure you're bossy and demanding also a little bit on the crazy side– Ow!" Taeyeon hisses and immediately rubs her shoulder that had been punched by Tiffany. "Let me add violent and sadistic to that– Fuck stop!" Taeyeon grabs Tiffany's wrist and pulls them behind the latter's back. "Baby, I told you countless times.. I'm not into the choking, jeez." Taeyeon chuckles when Tiffany fights against her hold. "Does it turn you on that much?" She just has to ask, prompting Tiffany to struggle more. "No! Sometimes I just really want to kill you." The older says with a glare.

"That's sweet of you baby cakes." Taeyeon says with a blinding smile. "I'm surprised I've lived this long." She jokes but Tiffany only leans in and steals a kiss from her lips. "My love over powers my hate. Consider yourself lucky, Kim." Tiffany breaks into a smile when Taeyeon pecks her lips multiple times. "My love over powers my lust. Consider yourself lucky." Taeyeon starts laughing when Tiffany scoffs and rolls her eyes. "You're so gross." She says with a disgusted look on her face. "Be quiet, you love it." The charming smile on her face makes Tiffany fake gag.

"Uh oh.." Taeyeon looks as though she's just remembered something so Tiffany grows curious, "What is it?" The girl asked. "Something came up." Taeyeon blinks a few times then looks at her girlfriend. "What?" The black haired girl questions. "It's so big how could you not notice.." Taeyeon looks as though she were disappointed in Tiffany. "What are you even speaking of?" But the woman remains clueless but also curious.

"My cock..." Taeyeon wiggles her eyebrows with a smirk.

"You're an idiot." Tiffany glares, frees her hands and smacks Taeyeon upside the head. "And you're..a sadistic woman who gets off on me being in pain." Taeyeon retorted. Tiffany doesn't say anything, instead she grips the collar of Taeyeon's shirt and tugs her in close. "And you're my little masochist who enjoys it so shut up." Tiffany crashes their lips together in sloppy kiss. "Guilty as charged." Taeyeon says in between kisses and Tiffany can't help but giggle and allow their positions to be reversed.

"I really love you, you know that?" Taeyeon pulls away to look down at the panting woman.

"I love you too, stupid." Tiffany rubs Taeyeon's arms before linking her own around the latter's shoulders and pulling her down to reconnect their lips.

Tiffany almost groans when Taeyeon pulls away once again. "Wait.. You'd say yes, right?" The question confuses Tiffany almost as much as it irritates her. "Kim, what are you talking about?" She asked. Taeyeon leans back in to peck her lips lightly. "If I asked you to marry me would you say yes?" Soft was her tone as was her hands caressing Tiffany's waist. "Of course I would." Tiffany brings her hand to cup Taeyeon's cheeks, she smiles once the latter does.

"Marry me." Taeyeon seriously says, catching the older woman by surprise.

"...Stop playing, Taeyeon." Tiffany laughs a bit not being able to take the latter serious at all.

"I'm not kidding. Let's get married."

"Taeyeon seriously..stop."

Taeyeon laughs when she sees Tiffany's eyes tearing up. "I wanna marry you Hwang Miyoung" Taeyeon leans in to pepper kisses around Tiffany's face, stopping to give two lingering kisses on her lips. "You don't even have a ring, stupid." Tiffany wipes her fallen tears and Taeyeon can only smile down at her. "I do, I'm just waiting on your answer." Taeyeon chuckles softly while she anxiously drums her fingertips along Tiffany's waist. "You're so unromantic." Tiffany lightly swats at Taeyeon's shoulder. "I know. I couldn't wait to ask." The latter quickly pecks Tiffany's lips before leaning away completely as she awaits her answer.

"Yes." Tiffany shyly says with a small nod. "Yes, I will marry you." The moment those words left her lips, Taeyeon broke into the brightest smile yet before she climbs off the bed and goes to pull open the dresser. "Is that why you wouldn't let me go through your drawer?" Tiffany sits up after seeing Taeyeon pull out a small black velvet box. "Yep." Taeyeon turns around with the same smile on her face. Tiffany bites on her lip when Taeyeon reveals the diamond engagement ring. "Oh my god." Tiffany watches as the ring slides onto her finger, fitting just perfectly. "Tae, this ring is beautiful." Tiffany says in awe. "You're more beautiful." Taeyeon smiles wide and sits next to Tiffany, she takes her hand stares down at the ring.

"Kim Miyoung.. It's got a nice ring to it doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it sure does."


	121. Infidelity

Tiffany kisses her husband goodbye and sends her children off to the bus stop. She watches from the front window as her husband pulls out of the drive way and as her children board the school bus. She waits a couple of minutes before walking away and closing the blinds and curtains. She goes into the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee and some breakfast. Once she's done, she cleans after herself and then cleans a little bit of the house. She then goes upstairs to take a shower. After a few minutes she hears the front door open and close, she quickly finishes and gets dressed in a loose white blouse and white skirt. She walks downstairs to the living room and sees a young girl sitting on the couch playing with her phone.

"Taeyeon," She calls out for the girl.

Said girl snaps her head up, "Ms. Hwang, hello." She smiles, placing her phone on the coffee table and then stands up.

Tiffany softly smiles back at her. "Hello, Taeyeon. How are you?" She politely asked.

"Great and you?"

"The same."

"So same routine for the kids today?"

"Yeah, same old same old."

"Great."

Tiffany walked forward and stood right in front of the girl. "Fuck me, no one's home."

Taeyeon places her hands on the older women's hips, and brings her closer. "Of course, Ms. Hwang," she grins, her hands moving to her butt, giving the cheeks a couple of slaps before taking a handful and massaging them in her warm hands.

Tiffany softly moans, wrapping her arms around the girl's shoulder. Taeyeon pulled her skirt down and spread her naked ass cheeks apart, guiding her finger to the puckered asshole. She poked it and Tiffany flinched, "Lube." She said, taking her and Taeyeon arms off of her before bending down to pick up the bottle of lube she taped at the bottom of the coffee table. She handed it over to the girl and took off her blouse, now fully nude. Taeyeon stripped as well, her cock standing up straight, begging to be sucked.

Tiffany got on her knees, and grabbed the cock, licking the tip before taking the whole thing in her mouth. She bobbed her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks. Taeyeon sets her hand on the elder's head, curling her fingers into her soft silky hair. She moves her hips, thrusting forward, fucking Tiffany's mouth. She welcomes the roughness, and sits still, moaning when the younger's cock hits the back of her throat. She gazes up at Taeyeon and makes eye contact with her. She and the girl never take their eyes off each other as Taeyeon fucks her mouth.

Taeyeon stops, pulls her cock out of elder woman's addicting mouth. Tiffany stands up, grabbing the girl's small hand, and then guides Taeyeon to the kitchen and bends over the counter, pulling her ass cheeks apart. "Fuck my asshole, Taeyeon." She pants, spreading her legs further apart.

Taeyeon opened up the bottle of lube—the one she grabbed before allowing Tiffany to drag her—and poured some all over her fingers, and then positioned a finger inside of the older woman's tight ass. Tiffany groaned, her feeling her pussy wet, she licks her fingers before going down to play with her clit. Taeyeon curled her finger inside of the tight asshole, hitting the spot that sends Tiffany over the moon.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany suddenly screams. She stops playing with her clit to place her hands on the counter to balance herself. The younger girl continued her actions, but added two more fingers, the digits penetrating the elder women's ass.

Tiffany rolls her hips back to meet the small thrust, she whines when the younger girl pulls her fingers out. She waits for Taeyeon to lube up her cock. Taeyeon angles her cock to the tight entrance and plays with the rim, poking it, teasing Tiffany. "Please," Tiffany softy begs.

Taeyeon obeys her, and pushes her cock deep inside of the elder, her balls coming in contact with her ass cheeks. Tiffany mouth hangs open too fucked out to make any noise. The younger feels the elder woman's wall clench around her cock, her orgasm very near. Tiffany's toes curl as her hole gets fucked by Taeyeon's thick cock. She rolls her hips back, meeting the young girl's hard thrust.

" _Fuck_!" Tiffany screams when Taeyeon's hand comes in contact with her ass cheek. "More!" Tiffany begs, feeling her knees go weak. The younger continues to slap her ass cheeks as she fucks her hard.

"Fuck, Ms. Hwang, you feel so good around my cock." Taeyeon groans, her finger nails dig into the elder woman's thighs.

" _TaeyeonTaeyeonTaeyeonpleasemore_!" Tiffany's words come out in one big breath as her asshole gets fucking ruined.

Tiffany's mind went black as Taeyeon's thrust grew faster, soon she came, her cum coating her pussy and then drips down her thighs. She fell limp on the counter top and let the younger fuck her exhausted asshole. And without giving the elder woman any warning, Taeyeon spilled her cum into her fucked ass, coating her walls with hot cum. She then slipped out of the stretched whole, and smirks when her cum oozes out of the ruined Tiffany's hole and streams down to her thighs.

Tiffany picks herself up and faces the younger girl. "Let's go to the bedroom, you can fuck my pussy next."

• • • •

Taeyeon puts the kids to bed and places small kisses on their foreheads. Tiffany watches the scenes with a small smile on her face. She and the young girl walk over to the front door, Tiffany hands Taeyeon her pay. Taeyeon places the money in her jean pocket. Tiffany wraps her arms around the girl's body, bringing her close.

"My pussy is going to miss your cock, so make sure to fuck me real good tomorrow." She whispers.

Taeyeon grips onto her hips, grinding her clothed cock against the woman's clothed core. Tiffany whimpers, and then pushed the smaller girl onto the chair that was there, straddled her hips and humped her cock. Taeyeon steals her lips into a sloppy kiss, letting the woman ride her. They both came again for the nth time that day, they both giggled when they felt their cum staining their clothing. They shared one last passionate kiss and Taeyeon was on her way home, while Tiffany went to the kitchen to fix her husband a dinner before he returns home.

And their little affair will continue tomorrow, and perhaps forever.


	122. Mom

It's one hot-sunny day. Taeyeon took out a soft drink from the refrigerator as he stepped out from the kitchen and make his way to the living room.

But then, he stopped at the hallway as there's a window that directed straight to the swimming pool.

From those glassy windows, Taeyeon could see his young mother was down on her hands and knees as she's scooping leaves out of the blue pool, with her nice-fine ass thrust up in the air.

His young stepmother was wearing a short jeans and white tee shirt. She had the end of the shirt tied at the bottom of her two breast as she revealed her yummy tummy. Taeyeon can see the outline of her crotch from a far. It was painfully obvious.

Taeyeon's jeans started becoming intensely uncomfortable as his cock swelled in appreciation of that beautiful-mesmerizing view.

He need to cum, the young man thought. There's nothing more better than to let out his lusty feelings right at that moment.

Quietly, Taeyeon stepped back to the kitchen as he placed the soft drink on the counter table. He then run into the bathroom. The thought of his young mother came across his mind. Her fine ass, her flat tummy and her swollen breasts keeps replaying inside Taeyeon's crazy mind.

The young man had his long cock in his hands even before he closed the door. Taeyeon leaned against the sink and closed his eyes.

He tried to recall every curves of that beautiful ass. Then the pictures of his mother's breasts starts flooding his mind. Taeyeon sighed heavily. He start to imagine what the warmth and texture of that slit would feel like as his hard cock slid into it.

Taeyeon smirked as he began to stroked his cock.

'Oh, man,' the young latter cursed silently.

His mind portraying himself pushing his cock through his mother's hole. BAM! BAM! He imagined to feel that tight walls against his swollen cockhead! To hear the woman moans with pleasure as she shouted his name over and over again. Begging him to rock her world more!

"That's right," Taeyeon stroked his long 'buddy' even faster.

He could feel the wetness of his stepmother. (Or maybe it's just in his fantasy).

Just when Taeyeon was about to let out orgasm,his eyes suddenly snapped open as he heard noises. Taeyeon was in shocked when he saw his mother stood with her back rested against the bathroom door, arms folded and her eyes looking straight Taeyeon.

"M... Mom!," Taeyeon stammered. "How long have you been there?," he asked nervously. The young latter tried hard to hides his cock with his hands.

"Long enough," Taeyeon's stepmother answered.

The younger latter silently cursed himself as he looked away, waiting his mother to scold her.

However, instead being stern and mad, Taeyeon's stepmother stepped up close and hooked her left arm around her son's waist and said,"Here, let me do that for you."

The woman took Taeyeon's bloated cock in her hand and started stroking him. Well, expertly. It just shown that she had performed those task like million times.

Taeyeon wanted to protest, but the words wouldn't come out from his mouth.

The warmth of his young mother's hand, the slow and loving rhythm that she uses to pump Taeyeon's hard cock stunned him.

Their eyes met and locked in the mirror. Taeyeon swear that he saw his mother smiling to him. (Or maybe it's a smirk?).

Taeyeon could feel his stepmother rested her breast against the side of his back. He could feel her pussy hardly brushing-grinding against his thigh. And Taeyeon? He started to relax and let his mother do the job.

It didn't take long for the loving strokes to overwhelmed Taeyeon. The pressure started to build up as Taeyeon shuts his eyes and his body stiffen. Taeyeon moaned in satisfaction. He unknowingly smiled. "Ugh," Taeyeon groaned. Not long after that a powerful he shot out thick, grey-white liquids across the floor.

The older latter kept stroking Taeyeon as he shot once more. The young guy was super-sensitive right now as his body twitched and jerked each time his mother's hands brushed his 'buddy' over.

The woman then squeezed Taeyeon's long cock as if she's milking the young latter to his last drops of squishy liquids. Taeyeon's legs were shaking from the intensity of the orgasm. He quickly turned to his back and leaned his ass against the edge of the sink.

Taeyeon had his head hanging low as he ashamed with his mother.

Tiffany Hwang. That's her name. Now she's been married to Taeyeon's father, she changed her name to Tiffany Kim.

Tiffany looked down at Taeyeon's remaining cum on the palm of her hand. She raised it to her mouth and licked it. "Mmmm," she moaned huskily and added, "that's too good to waste."

Tiffany turned and walked to the toilet before sitting down on it. Taeyeon had his eyes followed the older latter. His stepmother then grabbed Taeyeon by his wrist. She dragged Taeyeon in front her and took his hanging cock in her mouth.

"Mom. What are you doing?," Taeyeon stupidly asked.

Tiffany didn't answer. Her lips moves forward and back on Taeyeon's cock for a few times. The man then felt his mother tongue wiped off the rest of liquids from his swollen glans. And with that, Taeyeon's cock started to stiffen again in the warmth and wetness of Tiffany's mouth.

Taeyeon looked down at his stepmother, but all he could see was the top of her head. Taeyeon watched Tiffany pushed forward until the entire length of Taeyeon's 'thick rod' was stuffed into her mouth and touching the back of her throat.

"Ahh," the tingling sensations makes Taeyeon moaned. He could feel Tiffany's lips sliding smoothly back and forth along his manhood. He could hear the woman slurped.

Taeyeon unconsciously tangled his fingers in Tiffany's hairs as his hands directing her head to back and forth. Taeyeon felt the pressure starts building in his groin again. His cock swell even further in his stepmother's mouth.

With low groans, Taeyeon couldn't help himself but to banged his nuts down Tiffany's throat.

The woman groaned, happily. She sucked for Taeyeon's liquids and had his cock against the roof of her mouth.

Tiffany tasted it before she swallowed. And swallow again. And again. Rapidly.

As for Taeyeon, he couldn't stop himself from shooting out more liquids. Tiffany hungrily sucked-milked everything clean. Her eyes were shining brightly. The woman then gives her final blows as she finally stood up.

Tiffany leaned forward to her stepson. With a satisfied smile, she kissed Taeyeon fully on the lips.

"God, you tasted good!," Tiffany praised as she looked straight into Taeyeon's eyes. "I haven't had a load like that for a long, long time," the woman added.

"Mom, I...".

"Get that mess in the sink cleaned up," Tiffany interrupted Taeyeon. "Then come to the kitchen. I'll cook you some lunch." The older latter then gave Taeyeon's cock one last squeeze and slipped through the bathroom door as quietly as she had come in earlier.

"Goodness. Imagine being sucked off by your own mother," Taeyeon muttered to his own reflection on the mirror.

Tiffany heard it as she smiled. It'll going to be a good day.

Taeyeon walked into the kitchen. He silently takes his seat as his eyes never left his stepmother.

"Mom," Taeyeon called.

Tiffany instantly held up her hand to silence the younger latter. "Let me talk first," she said as she set a dish of bacon and eggs down on the table.

Tiffany then took her seat next to. "Taeyeon, you do know that your father is always with his work and not around, right? And you do know that your father is not that faithful to me...,"

"Mom," Taeyeon cut the woman. It's impossible. His stepmother is more than beautiful. And she's young. There's no way his father would cheated on woman like Tiffany.

"Oh, come on," Tiffany replied. "Let's stop pretending. Not now. You know it's true. Well, I found this in one of his pockets," she added before tossing out a pack of condoms to the table, in front of Taeyeon.

"This is not right, mom," Taeyeon said. He was at a loss for words. "What are you going to do?," the young guy had to asked.

Tiffany sighed. She had her eyes on Taeyeon. The woman finally spoke, "I've been thinking about you and me, Taeyeon. If we could manage to get together, I wouldn't have to go prowling around like some bitch, you know? It would be right here at home, where it's comfortable and familiar. And like you. What could be so wrong about it?".

Taeyeon didn't respond. There was just too much to think about.

"Don't try to tell me that you don't need it as bad as I do," Tiffany continued.

"It's against the law, mom," Taeyeon finally said.

"Fuck the law!," the older latter blurted. "How are they going to know, if we don't tell them? Look, Taeyeon..," Tiffany said as she laid her hand on Taeyeon's thigh. "I'll do anything you want, anytime you want it. I've already shown you that I'll suck your cock. If you want to fuck, we'll fuck. If you want to eat a little pussy, that's fine with me. If you want to fuck me in the ass, we can do that, too. Anything, anytime, anywhere. And I mean that".

Taeyeon shut his mouth. He don't think that his mom had any idea what her words were doing to him.

Tiffany squinted at Taeyeon, trying to figure out what was wrong. Her eyes widened in surprises as shes finally understand.

"Well, I'll be damned," Tiffany said. "Look at you. You're getting excited just talking about it!," the latter added. She slid her hand up to Taeyeon's thigh, bringing it to the growing bulge inside his jeans.

Tiffany unzipped her stepson's pants and pulled out his swollen cock. "This is for me?," Tiffany naughtily asked.

Dumbly, Taeyeon nodded his head.

"You do have a nice one, Taeyeon," Tiffany praised. "What do you want? More head?".

"No," Taeyeon quickly answered. "I want... I want to fuck you, mom! I want to have it in your pussy".

With that, Tiffany stood up. She unbuttoned her short jeans and pushed it down over her hips to the floor. Along with her underwear.

It was the first time Taeyeon had ever seen his mother's pussy, the delicate, pink lips sticking out slightly in between her thighs. There's tiny moisture clinging to them.

Taeyeon's cock swelled more in anticipation.

Without another word, Tiffany moves her left leg across Taeyeon as she held the head of Taeyeon's buddy up before bringing it to her opening hole. Tiffany lowered herself onto Taeyeon with a gasp of pleasure.

Taeyeon could feel the slippery tightness of Tiffany as she slid slowly down on his cock. With a matter of time Taeyeon entered his mother's hole. The wall tightened against his 'buddy' as if it's squeezing it in the inside. The sensation makes Taeyeon groaned.

"Oh, my goodness, mom!," he said in excitement.

Tiffany smirked as she started riding her son. The woman rocked her hips and grinding her hole against the base of Taeyeon's cock. Her beautiful tits were swaying up and down only an inch from in front of Taeyeon's face.

Without asking permission, the guy pulled Tiffany's t-shirt up and bring one, erected nipple between his lips.

"Oh, yes!," Tiffany groaned. "Suck it, baby! Suck it!".

Her private muscles tightened around Taeyeon's already swollen cock when the younger latter flicked her nipple with his tongue. Tiffany clasped Taeyeon tightly as she then started pumping up and down on him furiously.

Tiffany closed her eyes, enjoying the sensations against her steaming hole-wall.

Taeyeon slid his hands up to Tiffany's thighs and crotch, touching-rubbing his palm against her skin. His fingers then wet with his mother's juices. Taeyeon slowly reached behind Tiffany, to her cheeky ass. The young man slipped his middle finger into it up to the the knuckle.

Tiffany looked down with a smirk on her face. "You want to fuck that, don't you?," she asked.

Taeyeon took her hard nipple out of his mouth and smiled. "You said I could," he replied.

"No one's ever had me there, Taeyeon," Tiffany said with heavy breaths. "You'd be the first, and it's been a fantasy of mine for years to be fucked up the ass".

"Well, do you want to make your fantasy come true, mom?," Taeyeon coyly asked.

Tiffany gave him a knowing smile. She lifted herself off, letting the head of Taeyeon's cock off from her dripping hole. The woman shifted forward slightly and lowered herself again until the head of Taeyeon's 'buddy' was pressing up against her asshole.

"Take it slow, babe," Tiffany reminded.

Taeyeon could feel Tiffany pushing herself slowly down against it. Little by little her tight muscle relaxed and Taeyeon swollen cockhead easily past its grip.

Tiffany catch her breath as she bite her lower lips. It's an entirely different feeling for her.

"Yeah...ahh...ahh..," she huskily moaned. "Mmm...It's delicious!".

Tiffany's asshole was intensely tight and hot, and it took several minutes before Taeyeon had to pushed into her all the way.

When they could both feel that the entire length of Taeyeon's cock was planted in his mother's ass, they simply sat there, enjoying the sensation and let their body waves-rubbed against each other in unison rhythm.

After a long moment, Tiffany lifted herself again before pushed back down and immediately had a tingling orgasm. She arched her back, rotating her hips against the immense cock that was shoved up to her ass.

"Ahhh.. this is so good...ahhh...," Tiffany praised as her head tilted to her back.

Tiffany then slowed her paces as she lowered her chin down. The woman looked down, straight to Taeyeon. She had her beautiful hair brushing on her right shoulder. Tiffany pressed her lips to Taeyeon and she had her tongue battling with his.

Again, Tiffany fastened her hips-grinding to back and forth.

"I... I'm going to cum, mom!," Taeyeon gasped as he shocked with the sudden loveable attack.

Taeyeon breathed close to Tiffany's ear, making the woman even crazier with her incredible paces.

Taeyeon could feel his cock buried even deeply into the heat of his stepmother's ass. Taeyeon groaned and groaned with his scrunching face.

Tiffany had her hands gripping on the back of Taeyeon's head. Only moans, groans and appreciations filled the kitchen. The chair shakes hard against the floor.

"Oh, shit...," Taeyeon had his head leaned to his back as he finally shot out another orgasm into Tiffany's asshole.

Just when Taeyeon thought it was over, the woman rocked-pumped her cheeky ass with as if she don't want to let go the man before letting out another orgasm.

"Ahh...," Tiffany finally stopped. She smirked in satisfaction as she tries to regain her energy and breaths.

Taeyeon bravely reached for Tiffany's lips. They both starts kissing passionately.

"We need to this more often," Tiffany said in between the kiss.

"We should. I'm going to rock your hole, mom," Taeyeon replied.

He then squeezed Tiffany's cheeky ass before starts grinding himself into Tiffany's ass once more.


	123. Arranged Marriage

**Arranged Marriage**

* * *

"Bro! Your wife is Tiffany Hwang! That childish only daughter of Dr Hwang, what do you expect?" A guy by the name Heechul said shaking his head. For the nth time, his friend Taeyeon is nagging again about his wife,whom he married, three months ago. Well, they're always fighting because of his wife's childishness. Well, he's trying to understands her for they're marriage is just planned by their parents but he can see that she's being too much, too much

So he decided to starts staying away from her even if it hurts him. He loves her so much but he can see how she's so into that damn guy by the name Key. He's been being cold to her since last week. Not like before, he's not calling her now asking if she's fine, he knows she'll just say 'what do you think?' He's not cooking for her anymore knowing that she will not just eat it and he's not talking to her now not like before that he will always asks her how is she doing

He is so tired now and all he wants is to be happy and Tiffany can't give him that.

"Why are you pissed? This is what you want right?" Tiffany's friend, Bora said while combing her hair. Tiffany is in the couch, legs crossed holding her phone tight. She can't understand herself, if Taeyeon will call, she's pissed, but now that he's not, he's still pissed. Well, that Key wants to have sex with her making her realized that that's all what that guy wants from her

Bora throw her a pillow and it hit her head "Ouch! why?!" She asks annoyed. Bora roll her eyes

"So you're really inlove with that shorty!" Bora said. Tiffany is always telling her how she hates Taeyeon and to how the way she said it, Bora can really say that there is something she has for him, she's just denial

"Will you please stop? I hate that guy! He left me once" she roll her eyes.

"Really? I'm not sure" Bora said. Tiffany just sigh. Talking to Bora is none-sense. She look at her phone again and hold it tight for she can't believe that Taeyeon didn't text her, or not texting her, and it's been a week

"I hate him!" He lay on the couch and close her eyes

"So this is the reason you let me wear this? Why are we here? I hate here!" Tiffany is nagging. Bora bring her in a bar. Crowded and noisy. Well, she's not fond of going in place like here.

"Will you please shut up?!" Bora said and dragged her inside. Having a friend like her is just, fun? Well, I don't know, we're not friends .. kkk

"Bora-shi" A friend called. Bora dragged her to join her friends and that pissed Tiffany but she smiles.

She's wearing a fake smile all the time looking around, when she suddenly sees a familiar back

"Yah! Fany-ah?! where are you going?" Bora called as Tiffany walks away. She's walking straight and fast

Tiffany slam the glass table while standing infront of the guy with two ladies beside. The guy? Well, Taeyeon ofcourse, he's hugging close two women in each arm and as he sees Tiffany, his eyes got big and slowly he takes off his hug to the two

"Tae, who is she?" The woman in his right side. Taeyeon swallowed. They're not in good terms but why is he so scared? Well, simple, they're married

"Mmm..." he stutter, and was about to say it when

"So you didn't told them?" Tiffany shouted and just in a blink, Taeyeon felt a hard slap on his cheek. Tiffany ran outside and in the swift, he followed

"Tiffany get inside the car!" Taeyeon is shouting. He's driving his car while following the woman who is now walking beside the road. Bora was left in the bar

"Tiffany!" Taeyeon called again

"Shut up! You're a cheater!" She shouted and faces Taeyeon. The guy's eyes grew wide

"Don't you ever call me that! Because it is you who cheated first" he said. Tiffany was so mad as she heard Taeyeon, she stomps her foot and shouted making the people passing by look at her

"Yah! shut up!" Taeyeon in a swift stops his car and slid off. He ran to Tiffany as she tried to runaway from him. He lift her up to his shoulder and even she's hitting his back, it's no use for him not to bring her inside the car

"Put me down!" Tiffany is now, on his shoulder again. They came to their house. Taeyeon locked the door and walks to their room finally putting her down. Tiffany's childishness is no use for now.

"You're too much!" Taeyeon sighs

"Me? You're the one who is cheating not me!" She shouted

"Me? Well, we're just friends, and how about you, with that Key?" He shouted back

"We're not doing anything!" Tiffany is now shouting making her voice echoes in their entire house. Taeyeon covers his ears but no use with Tiffany's pitch voice

"Enough!" He scolds, but she didn't listen

"Enough!" Taeyeon tried to hold her but she's hitting him

"I said!" Taeyeon lift her up by her waist and throw her in bed

"Ouch!" Tiffany shouted, but the next thing she sees is Taeyeon on top of her

"I hat-" she was silenced by a soft lips. Her eyes grew wide but Taeyeon didn't stop. Tiffany held on the sheet. She never felt like this before. She never tried but she must be honest that it is good, but she's not sure

"Tae, stop" she pushed Taeyeon and the guy on top realized what he is doing, he stops, while panting. He sat in bed beside Tiffany and they both feel the awkward feeling

"Sorry" Taeyeon said. Tiffany sighs. Why is she feeling this? Why is she guilty as well?

"I'm sorry too" Tiffany said and look at Taeyeon

Silence filled the room. Taeyeon can only steal glances to her while Tiffany stills, hung head low, biting her lip

Taeyeon can't take it and stands but as he was about to walk, Tiffany called

"Yes?" He asks. Tiffany look at him in puppy eyes

"Sorry" She whispers and paused "Sorry for being a brat" she said looking at him in the eye. Taeyeon smiles. He is so happy to hear that and he can't believe. Well the magic of kiss

"You're my wife and I will accept everything about you" he said and a moment of silence came again. They're looking at each others' eyes and they both seems wanting to say something or to stop a thing they really want to do that only them who knows

"Tiff" But Taeyeon can't do it, he leaned, his left knee on the bed while he moves closer to Tiffany cupping her chin

"I love you Tiff, since I was nine years old" Taeyeon said remembering their first met. Tiffany smiles and was about to look away but Taeyeon didn't let her by cupping her chin tighter. Tiffany look at him in the eye

"Tae" She whispers

"Do you love me too?" Taeyeon asks, and by that Tiffany didn't say anything but just cups his face. She close her eyes

"I do, I am just afraid. I am not now" She said. Yes, she loves him but afraid that he's not to her, or let say she's just denial about her feeling

"I love you Tiff" Taeyeon said and with that, he moves closer and initiates a passionate kiss. Tiffany close her eyes. She can feel Taeyeon's lips, soft and sweet. She open her lips a little and Taeyeon nibbles her lips. He slolwy lay her and without leaving his wife's lips, he went on top of her and cornered her by his arms. Tiffany is still in closed eyes

"I love you" Taeyeon whispers as she took both Tiffany's hands and made her arms encirled on his neck. Tiffany obeyed and held on him even tighter

"I love you -too" Tiffany said it looking at Taeyeon's eyes. Taeyeon smiles and initiates a kiss again which this time, Tiffany responds. She moves her lips and Taeyeon loves it

"I waited for this" Taeyeon whispers as he can feel her soft lips. He nibbles her lips and tilt his head for a better access. Tiffany can feel Taeyeon's hard, mad member down there making her hold on him tight. It's too hard and that made her nervous

"Tae, uhm, I-" She held Taeyeon's shoulder and gently pushes him. Taeyeon look at her

"Why?" he asks. Taeyeon can see the worries in her eyes. He cups her face and kisses her forehead before rolling back to bed

"It's okay, I'll wait until you're ready" Taeyeon said. Tiffany look at him as she heard it

"What should I do if I'm already ready?" She asks. Taeyeon smiles

"Kiss me" He said and smiles. Tiffany breathe. She then leaned closer and pecks his lips

Taeyeon smiles at his wife's cuteness and kisses her forehead. Really? He can't believe that his childish, nagger wife is like that, innocent and shy

"Aigoo. It's okay. I'll wait" He said but Tiffany sighs in annoyed eyes

"Help me too" she said. Taeyeon smiles and cups her face. Well, he can see how Tiffany wants to do it, but she's just scared and shy (?)

"Just do it with your love for me okay? There is right? You just said" he said and Tiffany nods. Taeyeon smiles and cupping his wife's face, he initiates a liplock again, and this time more passionate and hot

"Mmmm~" Taeyeon moans. He lay Tiffany fully and went on top of her again, just like a while ago. Tiffany held on Taeyeon tight. She can't explain it but there is something inside her seems telling her what to do. He bit her lips making Tiffany held on him tight

"You okay?" Taeyeon stops and asks. Tiffany nods

Going back to his business. Taeyeon's hand is now busy unzipping Tiffany's dress. He is not leaving her lips while his hand do the work. Tiffany arch her back as Taeyeon slowly pulls her dress down. He parts their lips and pulls the half of her dress. Tiffany let him. Her dress now is half off showing her black fit bra

"I love you" Taeyeon whispers as he takes his shirt off swiftly. He went back to his business, frustrated and excited. He starts kissing Tiffany neck, sucking it softly. Tiffany close her eyes and hug Taeyeon tight. She tilt her head letting Taeyeon have a great access. Her hands run to his hair and clasp them hard

Taeyeon runs his lips to her jawline, then to her chest making Tiffany clasp his hair tighter. Taeyeon give soft sucks to her skin and that drives her crazy

"I-" Tiffany can't even say a word. Taeyeon is now kissing her right mound. He's just too into what he is doing. He held Tiffany's dress and pulls it off fully.

"You okay? want me to do it?" He asks. Tiffany nods

"I love you" he whispers again and unbukcles his belt. Well, Tiffany is just in her undergarments now. Taeyeon kisses her again while kicking his pants and he's now slowly bucking his hips

"I love you too" Tiffany said. Taeyeon smile, he can feel that his brat wife is now shy

"You're so cute" Taeyeon said and this time, he kisses her again and his hand didn't stop its track to cup her clothed mound

"Oh~" Tiffany shouted in shock. Taeyeon is massaging her cloth mound and focus to her ear at the same time. She held on the sheet while feeling the pleasure Taeyeon is giving her as he kiss her ear wetly

"Mmm~" Taeyeon stops. He trails his kiss down there and as he reach Tiffany's spot, he gently takes her panties off making Tiffany's eyes grew wide looking at him

"I am waiting for this to happen baby" he said and parting her legs, he smells her. Tiffany panic

"What are you doing?" She asks. Taeyeon smiles

"Just let me okay? Just let your body do it, just follow what your heart wants" Taeyeon said. Tiffany sighs. She lay again, and he held the sheet while looking at the ceiling. She thought it will be nothing but now, as she feels Taeyeon's lips down there, no, her mouth, she unintnetionally arched her back and tilt her head. She can feel his teeth nibbling her clit and his tongue parts her pussy lips

"Mmm~" Taeyeon moans. He is sucking Tiffany's core making her hear the wet slurpy sound of her juice and his saliva. Sweet and addictive

"Taeyeon~" Tiffany moans, his name finally. He smirk and blow, a long hot blow making Tiffany's legs shakes. She's just too shy at first but now, she wants him not to stop

"This si-ahh~ good!" Taeyeon stops and again. He uses his fingers to parts her pussy lips and rubs for a while. Tiffany is so wet and the cute thing is her is still that pinkish babylike core

"Ahh~ Taeyeon~" She claps his hair and pushes his head deeper to her core and she even pulls her knees up. She's now moving down to make Taeyeon's mouth deeper. Taeyeon can just smile

He stops and Tiffany open her eyes from that sex pleasured face, mouth hung and eyes close

"Why?" she sounds sulking. Taeyeon smiles

"There is better than that baby" he kisses her forehead and by that, he takes her boxers off initiates a lip lock again. Tiffany close her eyes. Taeyeon is now so hard and she can feel it

"I will make it good okay? Tell me if it hurts" he said and by that, he pulls Tiffany's knees and part her legs wide. He positioned his to Tiffany's entrance and looking at her eyes, he slowly inserts it

"Ugh! Boo!" Tiffany shouted. Taeyeon's eyes grew wide. Boo. The nickname she gave him when they were just kids. She never call him that since he left to study abroad and that made him so happy hearing that again

Taeyeon starts pushing slow and in every psuh Tiffany close her eyes and held on him tighter while calling his name. It hurts and she can feel it

"Uh, Boo I-" she's in tears making Taeyeon stops

"Are you okay baby?" he asks. Tiffany look at him in the eye while stroking his shoulders

"It hurts" she said. Taeyeon smiles and kisses her forehead

"You want me to stop?" he asks. Tiffany shakes her head

Taeyeon smiles with her cute face and just pecks her nose "Okay, I'll make it slow, mmm" he said and starts moving again. Tiffany close her eyes as she can feel that huge member of her husband sliding in and out

"Boo~ Ugh" Tiffany arched her back. She spread her legs wider as Taeyeon starts doing it fast. In every push, she arched her back bringing her chest up. Taeyeon is now like an animan groaning

"Ugh! baby~ Ahh!" he hardern his hips. His blood coated member, due to his wife's virginity slides in hardly and out fully making Tiffany aches for more

"Baby I- I lo-" Taeyeon can't take it, he lift his upper body, arching his back and in close eyes as he do it harder down there under the white sheet which is now just covering half of their bodies

"Ugh! Harder Boo" Tiffany shouted as she lift her back and held on the sheet tight. Her body is shaking, the bed is bouncing while their aching members are in torture

"I love you baby" Taeyeon shouted. He's doing his very best, Tiffany just close her eyes and mouth hung low as they're feeling the heavenly feeling

"Ahh! Boo!" Tiffany held on his back. They're both shaking. Taeyeon's mouth is hung low while Tiffany grip on his back, marking with her long nails

"A few more baby, a-" Taeyeon thrust harder. In out in out

"Baby!" Taeyeon shouted. He finally release his seeds as Tiffany just close her eyes with a silence scream as she felt something hot inside

"Oh! haa~" Taeyeon collapsed on top of Tiffany while Tiffany lay fully cathing her breath. That was mind blowing

"Are you okay baby?" he asks. Tiffany nods but her breathings can really shows how tired she is

"I'll be fine" she said and Taeyeon kisses her forehead, while slowly pulling his from his wife, Tiffany held on his biceps as she felt unfamiliar feeling

* * *

"I'm sorry I'm a brat" she said. They're now cuddling, naked

"Sorry too for not understanding you" he whispers kissing her forehead. Tiffany smiles and snuggles on his chest

"But my baby is so innocent" Taeyeon said while kissing the crook of her hair. Tiffany look up to him

"Really?" she asks in worried eyes. Taeyeon smiles and slightly nods

"Why? It's a good thing tho" he said. Tiffany giggles. She is thinking about something that she is shy to confess

"What?" Taeyeon asks. Tiffany breathe

"I've been reading books about marriage couple, and -" she confess covering her face. Yes she is, always

"Really?" Taeyeon asks holding her hand and making her face him. Tiffany smiles

"Yes" she nods, and surprise Taeyeon by a kiss

"Oh? A kiss?" He grins showing his white teeth

"Yes. Uhm, I read something there that I am curious" she said not sure to say it. Taeyeon cups her chin

"About what?" he asks. He knows Tiffany, she's like a kid who will be curious about things she never tried

"Mmm, about-" she hung her head low. She's shy about it

"What? You can do it tho, what is it?" Taeyeon asks not thinking about something like sex, but Tiffany suddenly sat on his stomach

"Oh?" In wide eyes, he lift his body with his elbow but Tiffany pushes his chest

"I just read some procedures there about the woman-" she bit her lower llip. Taeyeon smiles and lay fully

"Okay then, my wife's turn" he said and with that he sees Tiffany breathed deep. He waited for her and the next thing she did really shocked him. Tiffany leaned closer and owns his lips, while she's sliding her folds to his stomach back and forth seems wanting him to feel her wetness

"Oh, that's great" Taeyeon whisper as he held his wife's hips. He responds to the kiss and tilt his head having a great tongue fight. Tiffany's tongue is soft but innocent so he help her

"Mmmm~" Tiffany moans and presses her folds to Taeyeon's stomach harder making him feel his pussy lips spreads. Taeyeon arch his back and close his eyes. Tiffany trail his kiss to his neck and chest making kiss mark. Her folds is still sliding on Taeyeon's skin

"Mmm~ yes baby~" Taeyeon just let her and lay fully. Tiffany look at Taeyeon and smiles. She stops for a while and look at his member

"Oh! So bad" she sighs seeing him so mad, proud and angry. Tiffany in a swift jump off from him. She ran to their drawer while Taeyeon is looking at her

"What's that?" he asks. Tiffany proudly shows him his own secret

"I heard you moaning alone in the bathroom so I brought this for last week but you just left me" she playfully sulk. Taeyeon smiles

"Oh, we can use it now so! please baby, you make me so perv right now" he said and by that, Tiffany went back on top of him, but its different, it's in the other position. Taeyeon's eyes' grew wide. He will really read that book after this

Tiffany's sitting on his chest but facing his member. Taeyeon grins. Well, books nowadays are bad, he thought

"Oh! I love this position tho, I always get this during my math subject" he said and by that, he lift his body sliding Tiffany closer to his member. He smells his wife as Tiffany starts putting the condom on him

"Oh! why so big?" Tiffany said. Her hands are trembling while she do it. Taeyeon waited for her to finish it but he can't anymore, he already ate his wife again. Tiffany close her eyes but she's really into copying the book, to dominate

She starts kissing his balls while holding his tight. Taeyeon close his eyes, but still, he keeps on eating his wife. He open her pussy lips with his thumbs and slides his tongue. Tiffany finally open her mouth and starts sucking Taeyeon's. The guy under bucks his hips

"Mmm~" Tiffany hit his thigh. Taeyeon stops and continue his thing. He spread her pussy lips even wider and tilt his head sucking her. Tiffany can't concentrate but she stills. She sucks him harder while playing with his balls, she's in close eyes feeling the chocolate flavor.

"Mmm! I love this baby! ahhh~" Taeyeon sucks hard and licks fast. He then stops for a while and starts rubbing her clit by her fingers. Tiffany close her eyes. She stops sucking Taeyeon and held her cock. He starts stroking his

"Baby! Ohh! Enough. I want you" Taeyeon stops and beg. Tiffany grins. She in a swift sat on his stomach again facing him then unclasp her bra. Remember Taeyeon didn't take it off

"You forgot!" she throw it to his face and Taeyeon smiles. She arch her back showing Taeyeon his pink crown and the guy under unintentionally swallowed and lift his upper body to have those

"No!" But Tiffany pushes him back. And by that she slides her fold to his member and takes his condom off throwing it to the floor. Taeyeon smiles. Well, naked his is such a good thing

"Oh! I never knew you know this baby" he said and by that Tiffany inserts his to her

"OH! Baby!" Taeyeon held on the sheet. Tiffany starts moving up and down while cupping her own breast to make Taeyeon envy and she succeed

"Ahh! Baby that's good, like that yes!" he moans. He close his eyes and his mouth half hung as his wife do the work. Tiffany's back is arch, she tilt her head and her mouth is hung while cupping her mounds pinching her nipples. Taeyeon bit his lips

"Ahh~ Ngggg~" Tiffany moves faster. She held on Taeyeon's waist and held for support. Her mounds are bouncing and Taeyeon can't take it

"I -I- Mm, baby, I wanna t-taste- tho- those" he begs. He's now meeting her thrust while looking at her mounds. They're both full of sweat but they love it. Taeyeon can't take it. He sat and attacks Tiffany's mound

"Oh! This! ahh~" he sucks the other one. He played with the nipples and cups the other. Tiffany held on his hair while she's still moving. Well, this is the thing that they can agree with each other

"More please boo" Tiffany pushes his head deeper and by that, Taeyeon sucks fully and hard "Mmmmm, so good! Mmm~" he moans

"Ugh! Mmmm~" Tiffany shouted, Taeyeon lay again as Tiffany pushes him, maybe for a good access

"Baby harder" he shouted and with that Tiffany thrust harder and even faster

"Ahhh.. boo~ I- Boo - Boo it's mmmmm"

"Baby like that. There. there ugh!"

Taeyeon thrust to meet her and that made Tiffany arch her back and cry in pleasure. She curls her toes and leaned

"Boo, please I can't ugh" she can't do it anymore, but she wants more. Taeyeon rolls her over and by that, he lift her other leg and thrust harder. His hips harden while he's doing it so fast

"There boo. don't stop boo! don't stop ahh!" down there is ticklish, and heavenly. Taeyeon thrust so hard while in tilt head

"A few more baby, ugh!" he just came like that. Honeslty, Tiffany is so hard to please. Tiffany pout looking at him and with that, Taeyeon pulls out and strokes his with his left hand while palming Tiffany by his right

"Oh! boo! mmmm" Tiffany closed her eyes with feeling. Taeyeon strokes his fast and as he's aroused again, he spread Tiffany's legs wide and inserts his again

"Ahhhhh!" Tiffany tilt her head, he held on Taeyeon and they're bouncing, shaking and moaning mess

"Mmmm~ baby I - More please" Tiffany scratch on his back

"A few more baby, few" he thurst harder

"Mmmm, baby- I love you"

"i love you too boo!"

They finally both came


	124. Honeymoon

_"I never thought this will happen to me, I never thought we will be together again. He left when, I was a girl, he was a boy, and when he came back, we're already grown ups. I never though he'll come back just like what he promised, but he did, he did and just like he always do when we we're just little kids, he ask me to marry him. He's a light to me, he gives me strenght and for I love him so, I say yes to him"_ A woman wearing her thin night gown, is looking at the mirror inside their bathroom for maybe half an hour now. She's nervous, but she's excited. She can't think of the right thing to do or the right thing to say. This is the first night she'll be sleeping with the man she loves, this is their honeymoon and she is not a child for her not to think what will happen the moment she'll lay beside that man, the man she loves, her husband.

The woman, by the name Tiffany, breathe. She look at her wedding ring and closed her eyes again, seems gaining some strength. If she just can wish that the day will last and night won't came, she will. Not like other newly weds, she and her husband never talk about having babies, or making the things they will do after the wedding. They have dreams, to be together and to have their own family but not, even once they talk about things like this. She's already twenty five and her husband is twenty six but both of them doesn't know such things making it more difficult, innocent let's say

Tiffany breathe and finally made her decision, she towel dry her hair but she didn't comb it yet, she look at her self again making sure she looks so beautiful with her night gown, and she knows she is. She look at her wedding ring and breathe again, before opening the door. She slowly came out, nervous

Her husband, Taeyeon is in the bed, leaning on the headboard, wearing white shirt and short. Tiffany can see that her husband is just so relax making her nervous even more. She doesn't know what to do but she wants it to happen too

"Oh! Hi baby~ what took you so long, mmm?" Taeyeon said and raise his arm, to welcome his wife to his warm hug. Not like his wife, Taeyeon is relax thinking that, that thing is just a normal thing for couple to show their love, but he is thinking his wife too, knowing that, it will be so hard for a woman like her, an innocent, childlike woman

"You okay? Mmm?" He asks and hugs her tight with his right arm as Tiffany snuggles on his chest. Taeyeon is not a kid anymore, his wife milky skinned makes him shiver but he can see how nervous she is so he tried to stop what he is thinking

"You okay?" he ask again. Tiffany nods. Taeyeon smiles and kisses her shoulder once and focus on the TV again. Tiffany breath. Taeyeon is brushing his hand on her right arm and kissing her hair occasionally and that gives her something. Taeyeon is always doing that, but it's different

"Baby, why didn't you brush your hair? Want me to brush it for you?" Taeyeon asks. Tiffany smiles shyly and shakes her head. How stupid she is to forget that she didn't brush her hair yet

"You're so quiet baby, why? where is my childlike Fany?" Taeyeon smiles and kisses Tiffany on the lips once, and again, and again. Tiffany smiles and push her husband's face gently

"Boo~" she shakes her head

"I am just..." She paused. Taeyeon smiles and just let her keep quiet, he cups her face and kiss her again

"Come here, Taetae will comb your hair" Taeyeon said and takes the brush on the bedside table. Tiffany smiles and turn her back letting her boo do what he wants to do

"My baby's hair is so soft" Taeyeon said as she brush his baby's hair. He is trying to stop the feeling building inside him now, for he is afraid to hurt his wife, but how. Tiffany's milky skinned, her shoulder, her neck, her arm, her thighs are visible to him. He knows Tiffany is not seducing him, he knows his wife never thought he'll be this affected seeing her wearing that night gown her mom gave her

She finish brushing Tiffany's hair and as soon as he tried to stop, the strap of his wife's nightgown fell down. Taeyeon breathe, but he can't take it

"Baby~" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany's shoulder and slowly shove her hair to the other side. Tiffany breathe, but she didn't protest. She cups her hands tight as Taeyeon trail his kisses to her shoulder, to her arm. His lips are soft and mind blowing making his wife close her eyes and tilt her head. Taeyeon slowly encircled his arm around Tiffany's waist and pulls her closer

"Boo~" Tiffany moans. She held Taeyeon's hand as they ran to her tummy, to her sides, to her waist. Taeyeon pulled her and make her face him. They are now eye to eye as he lay his wife fully in bed and Tiffany look at Taeyeon in the eye as she breathe deep

"I love you" Taeyeon said. He's now on top of his wife, he's looking at her in the eye while they're chest to chest. Tiffany smile

"I love you too" she whisper. She close her eyes that moment, and Taeyeon owns her lips. They shared a sweet lip lock, a kiss which they never did before, a long kiss which they feel one

Taeyeon part the kiss for a second and take his shirt off and after he went back to his wife's cherry tasting lips and this time, more passionate and deep. Tiffany held on his back tighter with closed eyes, feeling her husband's lips

"I love you boo~" Tiffany moans. She is breathing hard as Taeyeon trail his lips to her neck. Tiffany closed her eyes with her mouth half hung, focus to Taeyeon's wet kisses on her sensitive spot

"I love you baby~" Taeyeon moans and trail his kiss to Tiffany's shoulder, leaving wet kisses. Tiffany can't explain her feeling but she likes it. She is Taeyeon's

"Boo~" Tiffany moans again as Taeyeon held the helm of her dress and pulls it down for her. She can feel Taeyeon's finger trail from her arm to her thigh as he take her night gown off for her

Taeyeon throw his wife's dress and continue his kisses to her chest. Tiffany is still in closed eyes as Taeyeon unclasp her bra and take it off for her. She thought this will be embarrasing, but no, she's proud. She let Taeyeon do anything

Taeyeon, throw her bra leaving her in panties and she can't believe she loves it. Taeyeon is now kissing her breast closer to her pink nipples making her crazy. She clasp Taeyeon's hair and that moment came, Taeyeon own her pink nipples without hesitation, he suck it hard. She unintentionally moves her chest up and down as Taeyeon sucks harder, and now, her full breast

"Mmm~" Taeyeon moans. Her hands are on Tiffany's thighs while focus to her breast. Tiffany clasp his hair harder. Taeyeon stops for awhile, breathe and went back. He cups Tiffany's left breast with his both hands and played her nipples with his teeth

"Boo~ Boo I can't~" Tiffany's moans filled the room. Her cute voice which Taeyeon likes the most is getting louder and louder. Taeyeon hears his wife but he played the other breast for a moment. Tiffany shouts his name

Taeyeon stops and this time, he takes Tiffany's panties off and his shorts and boxers as well. He can't take it, to be inside his wife. Tiffany look at Taeyeon in the eye after looking at _his_. She felt scared seeing Taeyeon's but she is proud that this man is hers and she is his

"I love you baby~ tell Taetae if it hurts okay love?" Taeyeon said and Tiffany just breath and open her legs a little wider. Taeyeon smiles and with their eyes lock to each other, he gently inserts his to his wife's entrance

"Ugh~" Taeyeon groan as he felt sticky fluid came from Tiffany's opening. He dreamed for this, and he can't believe it finally happen. Pride strikes him as he realized he is the real, the first and the only one who owns the woman underneath

"Boo, it hurts~" Tiffany said like a child even her husband is not yet even in halfway of inserting his to hers. Taeyeon in a swift calms the woman

"Miane~ Miane~ Miane baby~ Taetae will do it slowly" Taeyeon said and this time, he is more gentle. He slowly do it until his is fully inside his wife. Tiffany is shaking while holding at Taeyeon tight

Taeyeon starts moving with close eyes. This feeling they never felt before is like heaven, they're one now and they're married

"Ugh~" Taeyeon thrust his deeper when suddenly, he saw his wife in tears and sobbing. He in a swift stops, still inside her

"Baby why? mmm? Did Taetae hurts his baby?" Taeyeon asks. Tiffany shakes her head and held on his back tighter. She can't believe that this finally happen, the thing she wished since she was still a lady

"Baby, okay, Taetae will stop, mmm~" Taeyeon was about to pull his but Tiffany held on him tighter. She initiates a liplock, giving Taeyeon permission

"I love you~" Taeyeon smiles. Tiffany kisses him again "I love you too" she moans not parting the kiss. Taeyeon thrust again and this time, they're so into it. Tiffany close her eyes, mouth half hung while digging on Taeyeon's back. Taeyeon's left arm on top of her head while his right hand cupping his wife's face

"Boo~" Tiffany lay fully, her hands holding the sheet tight as Taeyeon never stops thrusting. He thrust even more, faster this time making Tiffany arch her back and shout his name

"Taeyeon~" she pulls Taeyeon closer to her and they're chest to chest as Taeyeon did his best under their white sheet

"I love you baby~ I love you~" Taeyeon moans. Tiffany digs on his back even more, to his hips and to his arms

"Ahh! Boo faster~" Tiffany didn't know she'll say this, but she did. She wider her legs and pulls her knees up, unsatisfied with how was it. Taeyeon moves his fastest. He is groaning like an animal as he did what his wife wants. He thrust faster while holding the headboard tight

"Boo~ Boo~ ugh!" Tiffany arch her back as Taeyeon's mouth half hung. They're both moaning mess until Taeyeon collapsed on top of her calling her name as she lay in bed fully releasing her tight grip on the sheeT

Taeyeon smiles and kisses his wife's forehead and lay beside her. Tiffany snuggles on his chest and as she was about to pull the sheet on them but her husband stops her

"Baby, can I ask you something?" Taeyeon asks. Tiffany smiles, and nods

"Really?" Taeyeon asks looking at her in the eye. Tiffany can feel Taeyeon is thinking about something so she cups her husband's face

"Why?" she asks. Taeyeon breathe and slowly, she pulls the sheet on Tiffany and went under it. Tiffany's eyes grew wide

"Boo~ what are you doing?" Tiffany asks as Taeyeon went between her legs and held both her thighs. Tiffany can't believe that Taeyeon is this crazy for her

"Baby please? I've been wishing for this to happen, please?" Tiffany tried to close her legs but Taeyeon stops her and begs een more

"Please?" he said in puppy eyes and Tiffany must admit, she is aroused by how close Taeyeon's face to her entrance

"Boo~" she was about to stop Taeyeon but he already owns her entrance making Tiffany's eyes grew wide. She held Taeyeon's hair so tight as Taeyeon played with hers. He push Tiffany's legs wider and her knees up while Tiffany is leaning on the headboard, head tilt up, eyes closed

"Boo~" Tiffany can feel Taeyeon licks her juice that is on her inner thighs. She can't take it but she doesn't want Taeyeon to stop, this is her first time and she loves it. Taeyeon sucks her clit and swallowed everything. He stuck his tongue and he didn't just lick, but he rubs his whole tongue to Tiffany's opening

"Mmm~ baby~ Ugh~" Taeyeon breathe and pulls her hips deeper. His face is so wet and he likes it, he loves how Tiffany smells, and he loves how wet she is for him

"Baby~ ugh!" he sucks harder and deeper. He sucks "Mmm~" while catching his breathe "Baby, you're so~ ooh baby~" Taeyeon licks, sucks and nibbles and as he spread her clit wider with his thumbs, Tiffany moan loud

"Boo~ there boo~" Tiffany moan as Taeyeon tilt his head and pulls her hips deeper. She can feel her clit inside Taeyeon's mouth now and he's sucking it like that is his life saver

"Boo~" Tiffany spread her legs wider giving Taeyeon more access. Taeyeon stops and look at his wife's pinkish clit and own it again seems wanting to eat it all

Few more suck, Taeyeon felt Tiffany is now closer so he positioned his face to her opening and let her juice spilled on his face. And he succeed, this is what he dreamed since then

He stops and sat. He look at his wife and smiles seeing her cathing her breath and leaning on the headboard. She's perfect and she's his, Taeyeon thought

"Thank you baby, you let Taetae do that" Taeyeon said and smiles at Tiffany. The woman smiles but it turned to a frown seeing her husband wiping his face and licking his fingers

"Boo!" she scold. Taeyeon smiles "Wae? That's from my baby" Taeyeon said and without saying anything, he pulls Tiffany to his lap. Tiffany giggles and sat on Taeyeon's lap, they're face to face while her elbows on Taeyeon's shoulders and she's playing with his hair

"I love you" Taeyeon whisper and Tiffany pecks his lips

"I love you too boo~" she sang

"Mmmm~" Taeyeon look at Tiffany again, in puppy eyes

"Boo! what is it again?" Tiffany warned. She can't believe how byuntae her husband is

"Mmm, it's just, I am not yet done with this" Taeyeon said and pulls her closer, owning her breast. Tiffany held on Taeyeon's hair tight and she can't stop him

"Mmm~ this is mine, just mine, mm~" Taeyeon moans while sucking Tiffany's pink nipples. From left to right, right to left. He can't take it, and without letting his wife go, he stands. Tiffany wraps his legs around Taeyeon as he walk to the mini fridge inside their room

"Mmm~" Taeyeon didn't let go of his wife's breast. He open the frigde and get the strawberry ice cream and holding it, he went back to bed and sat, still his wife on his lap

"Mm~ haa~" with his trembling lips, he stops and the Byuntaeyeon of his came out. He open the ice cream and just by using his hand, he get some ice cream and puts around Tiffany's breast. Tiffany arch her back

"Mmm~ Baby~ ugh~" Taeyeon own his wif's breast again and this time, with ice cream. Tiffany can't believe it but she loves it

"Boo~ harder~" Tiffany moan and Taeyeon did. She pushe Taeyeon's head harder to her breast as Taeyeon never never stops savoring her perfect mounds

"Ugh~" Taeyeon stops releasing Tiffany's mound. He rolled Tiffany laying her down again and trail his lips down there

"Baby, I want to do it again, with this" Taeyeon said and gets the ice cream

Tiffany lay down fully

* * *

"Boo, I am so tired" Tiffany sulk while pouting. It's already eight in the morning. Their bed is so messy. Their clothes over there and the sheet over here, sheet with ice cream. Tiffany can't even stand for what happened last night, what happened that was perfect even its pervy. Taeyeon smiles and he's just wearing his boxers, making his wife frowns seeing his, so big and proud

"Aigoo, my baby~" Taeyeon sat beside Tiffany. He knows what he did lastnight and he knows that his wife really can't stand for the whole day

"Taetae made you breakfast" Taeyeon said but Tiffany rolled her eyes and sat. She leaned on the headboard and as soon as her eyes saw the sheet fully, she swallowed

"Blood" She whisper. Taeyeon smiles and kisses her cheek

"I love you~" he whisper and Tiffany covers her eyes embarrased

"Wae, wae?" Taeyeon asks. Tiffany look at him

"That's your fault! Don't let ajjuma wash that!" she pout. Taeyeon smiles

"Okay, I will do it~" she pulls his wife into a sweet hug


	125. Jealousy

Taeyeon, a busy CEO and a passionate painter yet always fine time with his baby love, his life, the woman by the name Tiffany. They just got married six months ago but they've been a couple for five years already so they can really handle each other, but there is one thing that Taeyeon can't handle about Tiffany, and we'll know that soon

The handsome CEO is already in his car, ready to go home and see his wife, when suddenly, his phone buzzes and its from his friend

 _Bro, sorry we force Tiff to be with us and drink, we didn't know she has low alcohol tolerance. Really sorry bro. Please pick her up, we're in the club_

Taeyeon in a swift drive his car after reading the message. He knows his wife, she didn't know what she's saying everytime she's drunk. As he saw the red light, he dial his wife's number and thankfully she pick up the third ring

"Hello?" Tiffany answers without looking at the ID. Taeyeon sighs. He can hear loud musics and he knows in his wife's voice that she is not in her self now.

"Baby, I'm coming to pick you up, okay?" Taeyeon said and drives as fast he could. The last time this happens, Tiffany was dragged by a man making Taeyeon stay in jail for one night for beating that horny bastard

Finally, he reach the club where their friends used to hang out. He enters and saw his wife, she's wearing black, dress.

In a swift, Taeyeon walks to his wife for she can't take other guys are looking at her. Well, who can resist that hot lady in black? His friend saw him and told Tiffany, making his wife jumps in joy

"Oppa!" Tiffany shouted and their friends look at Taeyeon saying he is really hot

"Oppa~" Tiffany hugs him across his waist and snuggles on his chest. She's not this clingy everytime they're with their friends, the alcohol really caused this. He hugs her with one arm while he strokes her face

"Let's go now baby?" he said and smiles at his friends. Tiffany shakes her head

"Let's drink some more? please?" she makes aegyo but Taeyeon shakes his head. He can't take it anymore, seeing his wife in this state is just so , annoying?

"Let's go okay?" he said and kisses Tiffany's forehead. The woman find it sweet so she just nod and snuggles on Taeyeon's chest while hugging on his waist tighter

"Taeng, her bag" one of his friend said. Taeyeon smiles and gets his wife's bag as he held on her tighter for she can't even walk normally

"Oppa, let's go restroom first, please?" Tiffany cutely said and Taeyeon can't do antything but just smile, even he is half annoyed

"I'll just wait here" he said and let Tiffany go inside.

While his wife is still inside, Taeyeon is busy with his phone not that far from the restroom main door. Suddenly, somebody pats his back making him turn around

"Oh! Yoona! You're here!" He smiles. Yoona is his bestfriend's little sister. They're just close since they we're in higschool but Tiffany didn't know her for she was in Singapore

"Oppa, how are you? It's been six years~" Yoona said as she jumps to Taeyeon. The older find it so cute and twirl Yoona around, well, it's nothing to him, but not to the woman standing in the doorway

"You! cheater!" Tiffany shouted and without thinking twice, she ran away making Yoona and Taeyeon shocked. Taeyeon in a swift put Yoona down and ran to his drunk wife not even saying goobye. He saw Tiffany calls a taxi and there's no way he can stop her so he just get his car and followed Tiffany

Thankfully, Tiffany went straight to their house. Taeyeon, leaving his car outside their gate ran straight to their room, he knows Tiffany, and he knows she will decide things again due to her anger

"Baby!" he enters and he's not surprise, his wife is packing her things again. This is not the first time that she act like this. For she's the only girl of the family, she is loved and spoiled by her dad that much making her think that she can still go to the man when she had fight with Taeyeon

"Enough! Please?!" Taeyeon tried to get her bag and stops her but Tiffany just pushes him. She's mad and she's hurt thinking that her Taetae is cheating on her

"Baby!" Taeyeon is half shouting. Tiffany stops

"Don't you ever call me that! Go to that bitch!" She said and that pissed Taeyeon. He get the bag and to Tiffany's surprise, Taeyeon throw it out to their room

"Then go!" Taeyeon said and all Tiffany can do is hung her head low. She was shocked, can't believe this. Everytime this happen, Taeyeon will hug her tight and kiss her until she fell asleep but now, he's angry

"This always happens. Tiff, we're not kids anymore, we're married! Yoona is Heechul's sister. That's it! I'm so tired!" Taeyeon said and left, slamming the door

Tiffany was left crying. Taeyeon went to the guestroom and decided to breathe first for he felt he can't take it anymore. His work, his wife, he's tired

* * *

"Dad, please let me go home, please?" Taeyeon heard his wife sobbing. She's like a child crying while talking to her dad. Taeyeon knows Tiffany too well, she can't sleep without him hugging her, making her feel warm and kissing her until she fell asleep.

"No dad, he's not hurting me, I just miss you, he's not here, he's working, he called me saying he will go home late" Tiffany lied and Taeyeon heard it. Somehow, he felt guilty for what he did. His wife was drunk and its so cruel of him to do that action seems he didn't use to it

"Yes dad, I love you" He heard him say it. He can't take it. His wife is known as childish, sweet and crybaby and that's the things that made him fall for her, but now he's making her cry just because of her action that is suppose he's used to

Tiffany knows how mad Taeyeon to her, and she felt guilty too, especially after knowing that Yoona is just Heechul's sister. She was jealous, that's her, but she felt she was too much this time

She look at her watch and it's already four in the morning, she can't sleep. She miss her Taetae, the one who will hug her tight until she can't breathe, until she can't speak, until she can't move. She miss her man, the man who will never stop kissing her lips until she stops responding

Taking baby steps, she went to the guest room, and slowly, she open the door and saw Taeyeon leaning on the headboard

"Boo..." she's playing with her hands and her head is hung low. As Taeyeon sees her, he smiles and spread his arm

"Come here" he said and Tiffany run to him like a child, crying

"Boo, I'm sorry" Tiffany cried. Taeyeon held her face and gives her a long sweet kiss. She's on top of him and she's hugging him tight, her arms encircled on his neck

"I love you" he said and wipes his baby's face. Tiffany is pouting while looking at her boo. Finally she's in his arms

"Sorry" Taeyeon said and pulls her closer so they're chest to chest.

"Why did you do that? I was hurt" Tiffany said wiping her nose with the back of her hand. Taeyeon pulls her closer and kisses her lips

"I'm sorry~ I was bad. Taeyeon was just mad at how his baby act. Yoona is just a friend" Taeyeon said as if Tiffany is a little girl

"But I was jealous, you carry her, I'm your only baby right? You should only carry me" Tiffany hit his chest just like how she always do if she's mad, a baby way that really does not hurt but cute

"Sorry, Taetae was bad. But don't do that again okay? Yoona is just a friend. What will you do if you have friend with too then I act like that? You will get mad too, right?" he said and wipes Tiffany's face seems doing it to a baby. He hugs her tight and brush his nose to Tiffany. He's maybe mad but he loves this girl so much

"And you said you're tired of me, you even throw my things~ you're so rude" she sobs harder this time while parting their nose. this time, Taeyeon sighs, having a guilty feeling remembering what she did

"I was just mad, I won't do that again baby, but promise me too that if we'll fight you will not do that again okay? Taetae will die without his baby, if she leaves him he will be so miserable" he said while stroking his baby's face. Tiffany just nod and hugs her boo tighter

"Aigoo~" Taeyeon lay her beside him and kisses her forehead

"Oppa bought something for you~" Taeyeon said and stands and ran to his car.

"What is that Oppa?" she asks as Taeyeon came. The handome guy just smile and walks to her, carrying a big box

"Close you eyes first" he said. Tiffany in a swift obeyed

" .Set! Tada!" Taeyeon playfully take his cute and sweet surprise for his baby girl. It's just sweet and childish but Tiffany loves it so much

"Wow! boo it's cute, thank you" Tiffany said and hugs Taeyeon tight

"Welcome baby~" he said and playfully kisses Tiffany on her face.

"He's cute like my baby, mmm" Taeyeon said and playfully get the bear and burries it's face to Tiffany's neck

"Aniyo~" Tiffany cutely said. Taeyeon find it so cute and stops

"Aigoo~ Aniyo, Aniyo Taetae, Aniyo" he playfully said like Tiffany is a baby complaining. Well, her voice really is cute

* * *

"And he's so funny, I don't know why" Tiffany keeps on talking about Taeyeon's friend Key, finding him so funny. Taeyeon can only look at his wife. He really can't take her cute face everytime she smiles and she talks. He just keeps on kissing her and pinching her nose

"Oppa, enough~" Tiffany this time protest, she noticed Taeyeon being so touchy and she found it a little embarrasing, she's still in her black dress and she can feel she smells like alcohol

"Why? Mmmm~" Taeyeon said snuggling on her neck. His wife never fails to make him feel like this everytime they're together. Pervert maybe, but who can blame him? He is madly inlove with his wife

"Oppa you know I-" and before she can continue, Taeyeon pulls her ontop of him and own her lips. Tiffany is surprise, but she smiles at the kiss. She knows her husband too much and what made it sweet is he's always telling her that he's this showy for he loves her too much and its not just he has his needs

"I love you baby~" Taeyeon whisper. Tiffany can only smile, she can't find any reason for Taeyeon to love her like this, but he does

"I love you too boo~" she smiles. Moment of staring at each other's eyes. Taeyeon held both her sides, and initiates a passionate lip lock again. Their kiss has magic. Taeyeon starts stroking both Tiffany's sides as he slowly lay her back in bed

"Boo~" Tiffany moans. She can't take the feeling. She miss her husband. That hour of being mad at each other is like a year for them. She lay fully as Taeyeon starts kissing her neck, to her jaw, to her shoulders while his hips moving on top of her

"Boo~" Tiffany breathed. Taeyeon, takes his white shirt off leaving him only in jeans. He looks so hot

"I really miss you baby~" he said and slowly captures Tiffany's lips again. Tiffany encircles her arms around Taeyeon's neck as they share a passionate lip lock. Their heads are moving, from left to right. Their lips are eating each others and their hips can't stop moing, pressing to each other

"Boo~" Tiffany moans between the kiss. Taeyeon's cherry tasting lips makes her fall for him deeper

"Ugh~" Taeyeon groans. He held the helm of Tiffany's shirt and slowly took it off for her. Tiffany raises her arms as Taeyeon pulls it off. This is what she always do, surrenders her self to her husband

Tiffany is now just in bra and panties. Taeyeon smiles. Everytime he sees his wife just in this, he can't hide the fact that he is so proud that he owns this woman. He held both Tiffany's hand and stayed it above her head as he starts kissing her chest, slowly, gently, and passionately. Tiffany close her eyes

"You're perfect baby" Taeyeon whisper as he trail his lips to Tiffany's tummy, kissing each part. He loves this. He loves his wife so much. He now let Tiffany's hand go and held both her hips as he went down to her thighs, nipping the left side. Tiffany close her eyes tight, mouth half hung as her hands grip on the sheet tight

"This is mine~" Taeyeon said it firmly seems telling his wife that no one can get her from him. He is between Tiffany's legs, smelling her sweet scent, the sweetest scent for Taeyeon

Not taking her panties off, Taeyeon starts licking her clit making Tiffany grip on the sheet tighter. Her eyes are close while her thigs are held by Taeyeon

"Mmm~" Taeyeon moans as he nipping and nibbling Tiffany's pussy lips through her panties. Who will think that a elegant CEO can do this?

He look up to his wife and smiles seeing her going crazy, and he's the one who can do that. He starts licking again and again, sucking all his wife's juice. He loves it. Tasty

"There boo~" she moans. This time, Taeyeon pulls her panties only until her thighs and pushes her knees up. Her panties are blocking him to got to her sweet spot, but not her palm. Just by her juice, Taeyeon starts palming Tiffany's opening while his thumb tortures her clit

"Mmmm~ mmm~" Tiffany's chest are going up and down as Taeyeon did it gently but heavenly. She stops and this time, not minding the panties, Taeyeon lay his legs again, pressing Tiffany's legs close, he buries his face to Tiffany's and slowly, enters his tongue to her pussy lips

He pushes gently, slowly and crazily, while using his thumbs, he open them a little wide and played it with the tip of his tongue

"Boo~" as he hears that cutest moan, he stops and make a long hard suck

"Ah!" Tiffany shouted and her body automatically response. She sat and before he can lay back, Taeyeon already lay her and captures her lips

"Mmmm~" Taeyeon moans. His wife always turn him from a gentleman into a horny beast

He unclasp Tiffany's bra and in a swift, he took it and hungrily owns her breast. Tiffany shouted, arching her back, making Taeyeon find a easier access

"Boo!" she cried. Taeyeon is sucking her mound hard. She held on his hair tight as Taeyeon didn't stop, he even sucks harder making Tiffany wince

"Boo it hurts" she cups Taeyeon's face and the man stops

"Sorry baby" she said and this time, own the other giving the same pleasure

"Boo~" Tiffany dig on his back. Taeyeon is now unbuckling his belt while crazily kissing her wife,he is groaning, very impatient

"Baby~" He finally unbuckles it and pulls his jeans down. He is so hard making Tiffany excited.

"Boo~ Do me now boo" she moans as Taeyeon takes his boxers off and in a swift take down her panties fully as well. She pulls her knees up as Taeyeon crash her lips again

"Hold me tight baby~" he said and made Tiffany's hands encirles on his neck. Taeyeon position his to Tiffany's entrance, and looking at each other's eyes, Taeyeon inserts his to Tiffany

"Ugh! boo~" Tiffany close her eyes. She can feel her eating Taeyeon fully, his hard, mad member that makes her ask for more

"I love you baby~" Taeyeon groan. He started to thrust slowly but they're not new to this, they're married making them want to try more and much hotter

Taeyeon starts pushing his hard and deep. In every single push he made, Tiffany held on his back tighter and close her eyes while calling his name. He is Kim Taeyeon, he knows this.

Tiffany can't forget they first did it, it's sweet and gentle but she must admit, this hot and what they call rough after fighting, is so good too, or let say much better than the slow type

"Boo~ push boo~ don't stop" Tiffany moans. She loves the way Taeyeon did it. He will push hard and stays, grinning his hips for a while making Tiffany feels his, inside her seems giving electric feeling

"Boo~ there boo, there~" Tiffany held on him tighter. Taeyeon is just so good. He's pushing, in and out, in and out like there is no tomorrow for this again. He's doing it like an angry animal, groaning. His sweat run from his forehead to his chest making him look so hot

"Baby~ ugh! I love you baby!" Taeyeon groans. He harden his hips as he push so hard making Tiffany cry, due to pleasure. This is just too mindblowing

"Baby! This is what I want baby~ baby I love you!" Taeyeon pushes harder this time. He held Tiffany's legs and spread wider by lifting the right to his shoulder. Tiffany tilt her head

"Ugh! Ahh~" Taeyeon can't take it. He support his weight with his hands beside Tiffany's sides, he arched his back with his eyes close

"Boo! I love you!" Tiffany shouted. She hugs Taeyeon tight pulling her and puts her chin on his shoulder. They're both moaning mess while Taeyeon never stop the thing under the sheet

"Ugh!" Tiffany arch her back as Taeyeon did it to his fastest

"Boo, I'm close" Tiffany moans. Taeyeon didn't say anything but just tilt his head and close his eyes tight. Few more thrust,he seems can't take the heavenly feeling and rolled his wife on top of him

"Do it baby~" he said. Tiffany smiles. Taeyeon always do the work and not letting her, but now that she was allowed, she will do it so good

"Oh baby! Yes like that baby! Faster!" Taeyeon shouted in close eyes while holding the sheet tight. Tiffany is doing her very best. She's moving up and down, hard and fast, making the bed bouces. She is just so hot on top of Taeyeon, back arch, mouth hung, close eyes, tilt head while moving fast

"Like that baby~ ugh! don't stop" Taeyeon moans. Tiffany is doing it really fast making Taeyeon cath his breath but ask for more

"Boo! Boo! I am so close boo!" she shouted. Taeyeon this time thrust as well, moving his hips up to meet Tiffany.

 _In out in out in out_ Tiffany make a really hard thrust with Taeyeon's support make them both shout each others' name and collapsed. Tiffany lay on top of Taeyeon making her pink nipples touch Taeyeon chest

"Oh baby, I love you~ you're so good" Taeyeon kisses Tiffany's forehead as Tiffany hugs him tighter

"Really?" she cutely asks. Taeyeon smiles

"But not that good when I do the work" Taeyeon smiles and rolled his wife again

"Now, round two?" he grins and pulls his out from Tiffany. He smiles and stands getting the ice cream. Tiffany on the other hand is in bed looking at him walking to the fridge, well, she's not looking at him but to the huge, hard thing dangling down there, that scary yet addictive thing down there, swaying left to right, oh!


	126. Moviehouse

"I hate you!" Tiffany is throwing the pillows. Kicking her feet. Pulling her own hair. Rolling around the bed. Crying and shouting very loud. Why? Well, Taeyeon is ignoring her and busy with her painting

"Baby. Please enough?" Taeyeon said calmly. She wants her baby to calm but her baby is mad

"Shut up! I hate you!" Tiffany sobs as she *blag* throw her book which badly hit Taeyeon's paints. That pissed Taeyeon. Tiffany is too much and she tried to understands her but her painting is now messed up. She stands, throw her brush and walks to Tiffany, holding both her shoulders making her face her

"ENOUGH! If I said enough! Enough!" She shouted, but that didn't make her babygirl stop, instead, she cry even more. She cry, pouting like a child

"Eeeeehhhhhhhh. I..I...ha..hate yo..you" she sobs while showing her fist. She is crying like a four year old girl, plus she's wearing her pink PJs decorated by bunnies, makes her more and more ...cuter... and makes Taeyeon more and more... Inlove

"Baby!" Taeyeon tried to be tought but Tiffany just hit her chest making her decide to use other method. She knelt infront of her and cups her face

"Okay. What my baby wants? Mmm?" She asks. She wipes Tiffany's face which is so wet now with her own tears

"Taetae" she said and look at Taeyeon. She wipes her face with the back of her hand while her other hand is playing Taeyeon's shirt

"Tae..Yeon! I want Taeyeon to kiss me and hug me tight!" she sobs as she rubs her eyes

"Okay, okay... Taetae will give you what you want okay" Taeyeon said finally. That made Tiffany smile, she swiftly wipes her face with her hands and smiles cutely

"Really? You will bring baby Tiff to mall? And watch movie? Eat popcorn and ice cream?" She said like a child. Literally. With her cute voice

"Aigoo.. Come here, let me" Byuntae Tae said as he held Tiffany's knees and spreads her legs for a while. She moves her face on it and starts kissing and smelling Tiffany clothed pussy. Just like she always do

"Mmm. Smells so good" she said and look up to Tiffany who is looking down at her smiling with her eyesmile

"Really?" She asks cutely and Taeyeon didn't answer by words but instead, she pulls Tiffany's PJ's down leaving her just with her panty and her topPJ

"I thought we will go out" Tiffany said teasing the other but Taeyeon just smiles and pushes her knees on bed making it in M shape. She is now kneeling on the floor, face on Tiffany's

"Mmmmmm" She close her eyes. She just smell Tiffany's seems her life depends on it. Her eyes are close while Tiffany held the sheet tight. She can feel her dripping and she is so wet

"We will go out, but first, let me finish" Taeyeon said as she starts kissing Tiffany's thigs. To the left, then right.

"Tae..." Tiffany close her eyes. She claps her boo's hair who is now making her crazy again.

"Mmmm Baby..." Taeyeon this time takes her panty off. Her breathing is heard around and its really shows how excited she is. She pushes Tiffany's knees up again just the same and look at straight to her precious pussy. Its wet and really looks delicious. The white mush is between her pussy lips and Taeyeon loves it, she loves that thing. She smiles and moves her face, while Tiffany can only close her eyes

"Mmmm..." Taeyeon smells. "I love this" she said and with her long lick, she clean all the white mush that maybe looks disgusting but so tasty for her

"TAE!" Tiffany didn't mean it. She held on Taeyeon's hair as she curls her toes. Taeyeon smiles. Well, she just realized this is better than painting. Tiffany close her eyes. She spread her legs wider as Taeyeon didn't stop licking her pink pussy

"Ugh!" Taeyeon groans. She can't handle is now. She stands, lay Tiffany in bed and went on top of her. She wipes her face and initiates a liplock. Tiffany held on her back. Their heads move as Taeyeon didn't stop kissing her baby as her hand find her spot

"Ahhhh~ Tae!" Tiffany moan. As Taeyeon starts rubbing her clit she stops responding in the kiss. She is just feeling the pleasure. Taeyeon on the other hand is looking at her pleasured face. She loves it. Mouth hung, closed eyes, heavy breathings, soft whimpers, and wet core. She rubs to her fastest before inserting her two fingers. Tiffany held on her tight

"Ahh! There Tae" her voice is shaking. Taeyeon smiles. She moves her finger in and out while listening to Tiffany sweet begs. She loves it so much. She push her fingers deep as she makes circles.

"Oh baby.. I love it" Taeyeon said as she bury her finger deeper and deeper

"TAEYEON!" And there, her baby release

After that, Tiffany drift. What a bad baby. Taetae didn't release yet

"Taetae, popcorn" Tiffany said as they enter the movie house. Taeyeon is acting like its okay but really, its not. They entered and seated to the last row. Taeyeon is the one who chose for it

"Taetae, we can sit there.." Tiffany said. Its not full so why are they in the last row. Just them?

"I want it here" Taeyeon said as he sat and lean on her chair. Tiffany sighs, but decided to keep quiet. She can feel Taeyeon is cold this time

"Taetae are you mad at baby Tiff?" Tiffany asks as she lean on Taeyeon's chest. Taeyeon look at her, and there is is lost again. She shakes her head and pecks Tiffany's lips

That was their position while watching the movie. Tiffany is leaning on her chest while her arms wrapped around her

"Its so cute..." Tiffany giggles. She really likes love story which Taeyeon hates the most. All Taeyeon did is just smell her scent or kiss her forehead and sometimes her hand

"Taey-" Tiffany sat staright looking to her and was about to tell her something when Taeyeon didn't take it and kiss her hard. Tiffany pushes her, look around and glare at Taeyeon

"Taeyeon. Not here" She said and lean on her seat. Taeyeon sighs. She moves her hands to her thigh. But this time, its okay with Tiff, for its dark and they're just alone in the row

Taeyeon ran her hand to Tiffany's pussy. Tiffany is wearing only skirt so she's lucky. She push the panty aside and enters her finder to rub her clit. Tiffany hung her head low and close her eyes. She loves it

"Tae please...not here" she beg. She knows she can't take it if Taeyeon will go further, why she have to be like this? Tiffany thought. She held Taeyeon's hand and push it

Taeyeon glare. She is mad.

"Why?!" She move sideways and this time, roughly held her thigh and spread her legs. Tiffany faces her and pushes her but Taeyeon just stands this time, not minding others.

"Do you think I'm joking?!" She is so mad this time. She roughly lift Tiffany's skirt and pulls her panties down

"Tae.." tiffany stops, so as Taeyeon when they heard some girls sulking that they are late. Taeyeon, holding her panties sat as the girls sit on the three rows before them

"Hmmmm" She smells Tiffany's panties in close eyes while Tiffany can only breathe. She is now sobbing, she is hurt and humiliated, even this always happen that Taeyeon will force her, but not like in this place

"I'll go now" she stands and Taeyeon felt guitly hearing her sobbing. She swiftly held Tiffany's hand

"Hey. Baby" she whisper as she let Tiffany sit on her lap. She kiss her hair while wiping her wet cheek. This is the second time, this day that she made her cry

"Why are you like that?" She hit Taeyeon's arm. She is still sobbing

"Sorry. Taeyeon is bad. But just because she wants her baby. Just let Taetae please? She can't take it" she explained cutely. She wipes Tiffany's eyes and kisses her cheek

Tiffany who is knows as a child-like look at her boo and pout

"You miss me already? You were not satisfied for what you did before we leave?" She asks while wiping her face. Taeyeon shakes her head, her hand now is trailing on Tiffany's thigh while the other on her waist

"Taetae will do it fast" she said and Tiffany smiles cutely. Its too dark, and even the movie is on its climax, they don't care

Taeyeon lift her up and made her face her, Tiffany's sitting on her while her arms encircled on her neck. Taeyeon smirk. She really gets what she wants always

She unbuttoned the first three buttons of Tiffany's blouse, she needs to be fast so she swiftly unclasp her bra, so lucky Tiffany used the bra with fronthook. She smiles as she saw her mounds and without wasting a second, she owns the crown making Tiffany held on her tight

"Mmmm. I miss this" she said as she shift to the other nipples. She loves it so much. Tiffany bites her lips not wanting others to hear her. She look down and she can see how Taeyeon sucks her mound. Wet yet sweet

"Taetae~" she moans and with that, Taeyeon lift her up for a while and unzip her pants, her pulls it down a little and with that, she lift Tiffany's skirt and let her sit on her again

Tiffany moans silently, she didn't move, until Taeyeon held her back and moves her. Taeyeon's hands are on her hips while making her grind on her. She can feel their wetness combine and she loves it. She arch her back with that, Taeyeon grinds her faster

"Mmmm" Taeyeon moans, she close her eyes tight, as they both came

He swiftly pulls her pants and buttoned Tiffany blouse, but she never gave her her panty. Tiffany is now sitting on her seat catching her breath, when Taeyeon suddenly knelt and spread her legs

"Lets make you clean"


	127. President's Wife

Taeyeon - a man who loves his wife more than anything, yet cannot leave his office, saying that he needs to work to give her everything she wants. - The house she wants in LA, the pink yacht she dreamed for, and the puppies nursery she wants to build since they dont have kids yet. Its just too sweet to think how Taeyeon do everything for his wife but sometimes, that made them fight, especially that he has a clingy wife who loves to be cuddled by him every day

Its been a week already since Taeyeon comes home late at night because of his busy schedules. He promised Tiffany that he will make it up to her, but seems his wife cannot take her longing for him any longer

He was busily filing the final contract for the investors, when suddenly, his assistant came, knocking the door three times

"Mr. Kim?" Irene called. He sighs but he is not a kind of man who will shout at his employees even how mad and tired he is. Thanks to Tiffany, for making him this patient

"Come in" He said, not looking at the door. He didn't say anything, not until he heard the door shut and been locked

"Wh-" his fingers are still on the keyboards when he look at the person who locked the door. His eyes widen seeing the person - its his wife - Tiffany. Wearing a stripes blue dress, streaches above her knees. She is wearing a cute pout, with teary eyes

"Oh? Baby Why?" Taeyeon turns his chair and spreads his arms seeing his wife, asking her to be in his arms. Tiffany without saying anything run to him, sitting on his lap. Tiffany sits on his lap literally making Taeyeon held her waist, pulling her closer to him

"Mmm? Why?" Taeyeon strokes her hair and pecks her lips but Tiffany look away, like a kid with a cute, mad face. She this time is playing with Taeyeon's collar like she always do when she cries something from him

"Why? Mmm?" Taeyeon asks, and pecks her cheek after. He is a sweet guy and he will never get tired with this cute wife of his. He this time carries Tiffany, sitting her on his table. He close his laptop and takes the pile of papers off beside his wife, putting it inside the drawer

"Why? Hmm? Tell Oppa. Why baby is sad?" He asks, standing between his wife's legs. Still, he didn't received any answer from Tiffany, so he has no choice but to cups the girl's face and pecks her lips

"Tell Oppa, now. Why? Mmm?" He asks again. That made Tiffany pout and slides her hand on Taeyeon's shirt, finding his nipples

"Aigooo..." Taeyeon grins as his wife starts playing his nipple, but still looking away from him. Her eyes on the floor, like a kid

"Look at Oppa...Mmm" Taeyeon said and this time, he cups Tiffany's face and lock their lips.

"Why? You miss Oppa?" He asks as they part their lips. He just let his wife do what she's into and smiles looking at her cute face.

Taeyeon cannot take it anymore, he lean down, lifting his wife's dress "Let me" He said, lifting his wife's legs and with that, he pecks her clothed pinkish three times, making Tiffany finally giggle

Tiffany stops playing with his nipples as he stood and this time encircled her arms around Taeyeon's neck. She pulled Taeyeon closer and deeper as they shared breathless kiss

"Mmmm..I miss you Oppa" she moans as they part the kiss. Taeyeon this time held the helm of her dress, planning to do something in the office but Tiffany shakes her head and held both his hands taking them off from her

"Let's go home, please Oppa?" She pout, and the lad has no choice.

Taeyeon carry Tiffany to their bedroom. Their still changing kisses and the funny thing that both of them, are now naked. They walked from their door like that, leaving their clothes in their car

"Oppa, fast please" Tiffany cannot hold it this time, wishing to reach their room that instant. Taeyeon open the door and close it as soon as they enter, he swiftly throws his wife on bed, excited to do her like he misses so much. Tiffany this time open her legs and get her knees up making her pinkish visible

"Ohh, I miss this" Taeyeon crawls on bed, going to Tiffany's pinkish. How come he'll not miss the addicting smell of his wife?

"Oppa, l*ck my p*ssy now, please?" Tiffany rolls her eyes. She miss the feeling of her husband's tongue giving her pleasure

"Baby~" Taeyeon this time starts eating his wife like he's been starving for years. He will suck and lick Tiffany's hard and then let go for a second to breathe

"Op~~pa, enough for that" Tiffany said as she held Taeyeon's head and pulls him making him on top of her. They're chest to chest as he feel her husband's hard member poking her thigh

"Oppa, fast!" Tiffany moans. And by that, Taeyeon inserts his to his wife. Tiffany arch her back and rolled her eyes. She misses it so much and she cannot help not to encircle her legs around Taeyeon's waist. She held the sheet tight while her husband, Taeyeon keeps on digging so fast

"Ugh! Baby!" Taeyeon groans as he digs so fast. He is cupping Tiffany's breast like there is no other day for it again. He tilt his back as he close his eyes with mouth hung, in pleasure.

"There Oppa! Yes. There! Ngggg! Ahh~~" Tiffany held Taeyeon hips, digging her nails hard on his back. Taeyeon faster his pace making the sound of their slapping skins filled the room. Tiffany look at Taeyeon who is now so into pleasure, head tilt, then she look down making it visible to her how Taeyeon's big member slides in and out in her insides

"Ohh!" Taeyeon moves to his fastest. This time, Tiffany spreads her legs wider as she tilt her head, holding on Taeyeon so tight. Taeyeon held her hips tight and pushes it deeper. He is busy cupping Tiffany's mounds while doing her hard. He can feel his wife shaking and he likes knowing that he is the only one who can do that. The feeling is unbearable but they love it so much.

"Baby, wait" he stops and lift Tiffany making her kneel as he position behind her. Tiffany loves it. She hung her mouth as she held on the headboard tight with her right hand and her left found its way to Taeyeon's hand which is now on her breast

"There Oppa" she moans loud as Taeyeon starts hitting her spot again. She found their position hard but its the best. Taeyeon hand slides from her mound to her hips pulling her deeper in every thrust

Tiffany close her eyes tight as she buries her face hard to the pillow. She cannot say a word until she felt Taeyeon nibbles her ear while making his pace faster. She let her husband do everything until..

"Baby!" Taeyeon groans and did his deeper, making them both meet their climax


	128. Princess

"Oppa~" Tiffany's white dress is on the egde of the bed, so as her crown. She's only with her pink panty while Taeyeon is on his boxers. His pants and shirt is together with Tiffany's dress. Really shows that this is a longing and passionate love making, not like before when they just knew how 'it' feels that you'll find their clothes lying even on the hallway of their room, and much worst in the stairs (kidding)

"I miss my baby so much" Taeyeon whispers as he trail his lips down to Tiffany's chest. He loves his wife so much, and he praise her being perfect

"I love you" he whispers as he owns the one of his favorites. Tiffany held on his hair as she close her eyes, curling her toes. This is mind blowing. She then grip on Taeyeon's hair tighter as she feels that she's really in need between her legs

"Oppa~ Nggg" She moan. Taeyeon this time cups her other breast, massaging them while sucking the other harder

"Mmm!" Tiffany winced. Taeyeon free her nipple hardly making a bounce and a loud pop sound

"Oppa, please" Tiffany shouts loud this time. She open her legs as Taeyeon slowly went down there. She knows she's soaked down there and Taeyeon loves it. She knows him perfectly, he's a gentleman but with this, he is different. Seems he's in need always

"Oh baby" Taeyeon breathed as he slowly takes Tiffany's panty off. She is shaved and he loves it so much. He takes off Tiffany's panty fully and before he puts it on her clothes, he smells it first, like a horny, crazy bastard

"Mmm. I miss it so much" He said. Yes. He does. Even they're having private texts like they always do and they're sending n*de pictures, or sometimes, they do silly things in video call, its different when its real

"Just a little bit more baby" He said and by that, he pecks Tiffany's. Its so good, and he cannot help not to do what he loves to do with it. Eating Tiffany is honestly one of his imaginations when he was in his teenage

"Op-!" Tiffany closed her eyes. Her husband is making her crazy down there. Like she always felt, it's crazy but she loves it more than anything. She can feel her cl*t between Taeyeon's lips, her opening licked by him and she's being spread with his skilled thumbs

"Enough Oppa please" She held Taeyeon's hair tighter. This time, she is not laying on bed, she is sitting with her right leg on Taeyeon's back and the left is on bed. She is looking at Taeyeon between her legs, and she can literally see what he is doing down there. Taeyeon swallowed everything and the thing is she can hear it. His groans, when he swallows, when he licks, when he bites. He can literally hears Taeyeon eating her, and she cannot help not to push Taeyeon's face deeper to her

"Oppa. I'mm.." She was about to come, when Taeyeon stops

"Oh! Oppa?! Why?" She was half annoyed but Taeyeon just smile showing his wet face. He is catching his breath as he wipes his face

"Let me babe" He said, and by that, he slowly lay Tiffany, making them chest to chest. Tiffany held on her husband's back

"Oppa~" She moans, and she feels Taeyeon slowly inserts into her. Tiffany is perfect and Taeyeon loves how he perfectly fits his to Tiffany

"Mmmm" Tiffany tilt her head. Taeyeon is moving his hips, in and out slowly until he starts to fast his pace making Tiffany close her eyes tight. In every push, Tiffany will close her eyes tight and hug Taeyeon closer to her. She can feel the hard force everytime Taeyeon digs on her but still she loves and needs it

"Harder Oppa!" She shouted, and Taeyeon did. Taeyeon is groaning like an animal making her dig her nails on his back making scratch

"Ugh! Baby, I-" Taeyeon groans, but he can't finish any words, he just do his work so good, until they met making him collapsed, burrying his face on his wife's neck and Tiffany held on him tight, catching her breath with her chin on Taeyeon's shoulder

"Oh! I love you baby" Taeyeon breath but he didn't move. Tiffany smiles. She close her eyes and hugs Taeyeon tighter while her other hands pulls the sheet on them. This is her favorite position after they make love, when Taeyeon is not taking his off from her and rest on her for a while as she just strokes his back to calm him from his high. It is her who calm fast after a mindblowing release, except if she's the one who did all the work (next time :D)

"Baby?" Taeyeon this time, finally raise his face and look at Tiffany, she pecks her lips and look at her in wide eyes seems asking what he wants to say while wiping his forehead

"Mmm?" She asked as she wipes Taeyeon's sweaty nose, and strokes his wet hair. He did so much job. So poor (rolled eyes)

"Baby -" Taeyeon like a highschool boy smiles shyly seems going to confess to a crush

"Yes babe?" Tiffany asked as she pushes Taeyeon gently

"-Take it off now" she said but what Taeyeon said made her look at him in those (always scares Taeyeon) eyes

"Can we do it again?" he whispers covering his face. He knows Tiffany can only do once, twice if she is in the mood and if its her off on the next day. And she didn't look at Taeyeon in those eyes, for he ask for another one, but for she knows that's her reason why he didn't pull out after their first orgasm. How come she forgot her husband's strategy

"Taeyeon no! I'm tired already" Tiffany said, trying to push Taeyeon but the guy pressed his hips deep and hard. Tiffany is pissed. She's not feeling anything

"Taeyeon!" She was about to scold until Taeyeon shifted their bodies making her on top. She knows Taeyeon is doing this for she loves this and she can't say no if he will let her do this

"Aigoo..." she finally smiles. Taeyeon is now leaning on the headboard and she's on top. He held on her waists and all he wants now is to have another mindblowing round

"Omo! baby! oh!" Taeyeon hates this. He is the one literally shouting, but this is the only way for Tiffany to let him feel her again. Tiffany loves the feeling also, being on top and doing the job. Being dominant. She loves how Taeyeon looks and how he shout her name everytime she grinds back and forth. And fast

"Oh baby, there, don't stop" Taeyeon is in close eyes and mouth hung while his head is tilt up, face to the ceiling, and his hands are holding on Tiffany's waist tight

"Love it Oppa?!" Tiffany teased, as she moves slowly this time, making Taeyeon more needy. He, this time lean on the headboard harder and held on the sheet

"Baby, please" he said and by that Tiffany lean on his neck kissing him, literally biting while her hands on his hard nipples. She starts his faster pace, grinding

"Ugh! baby! yes. That's it!" Taeyeon bite his lower lips. He held on his wife's back and this time, his moans are silent but his mouth is hung like a crazy newbie for this. That's what Tiffany is proud of. She's the only one who can make Taeyeon beg. Remembering once they fought, that Taeyeon is literally drooling, begging to eat her

"Taeyeon-Mmm" Tiffany moves faster and let Taeyeon cups her mounds. They're eye to eye while Tiffany's in hard work. They are too occupied with the feeling until they realized they finally met

"Oh my God, Taeyeon!"

"Ugh! Baby!"

They both came. And this time, Tiffany is the one who didn't pulls his out

"Now, you owe me another one"

"What?" Taeyeon's eyes got wide. He has no energy this time

"You forgot something" Tiffany smiles, making Taeyeon sighs, yes he forgot. For sure this will be a long night. Making them make a lie again that they need to go to Kims

"Okay.. Okay" Taeyeon said and just by that, Tiffany takes his off from her

Tiffany meant his time. And his cute game. No one can sleep if he can't beat her with the video game they're into since last month. Tiffany is always the one who wins. Why?

How come he'll win?

"Oppa! You have to win this time" Tiffany said. While she's so focus to the game, Taeyeon is just holding the controller with his right hand while his left on Tiffany's breast

"This crown is way beautiful that what you're wearing baby" he said as he plays Tiffany's nipple. So bad Taeyeon. Tiffany is used to you doing that so it will not make her lose this game

Tiffany knows this is one of Taeyeon's addiction. He cannot sleep if his hand is not under Tiffany's nighty, he cannot sleep if Tiffany's crown will not be in his mouth even once, he cannot sleep if he cannot smell his wife's, and cannot kiss her there. He cannot sleep if Tiffany will not let him play with hers. That's why if he's on a business trip, its like he's dying and he just sleep two to three hours.

"Baby, Sorry...-Mmm.. I can't get enough" he groans. Its already three o'clock. Taeyeon is still under the sheet, playing while Tiffany is just checking her instagram

"Okay" The girl just answers like that. She is used to it, like I say earlier

Taeyeon this time sucks gently while cupping the other.


	129. Puppies

TAEYEON'S POV

I am so tired, really. Since Tiffany and I got married, I started working hard for I have to support our family. Well, I was already working hard since I was young but it's different now, having a wife, but it's worth it, it's for my pretty wife whom I love the most, always making me happy.

My friends envy me so much for having her and I am so proud about that. My wife is not perfect. She's always giving me headaches _(sshhhh, I'm dead if she'll know)_. She is so childish and she will cry if I will not give what she wants, but ofcourse, because I love her, I always say yes, but not to things that are not good for her. My wife easily gets sick so the doctor gives dos and don'ts and I am the one who is responsible reminding her that, for I know, she will never obey that

"I'm home~" I said. I know where she is, but ofcourse, if I will destroy her cute surprise, she will be mad again. I walk straight and there!

"Taetae!" She jumps out with a wide smile. Well, she really like hiding and surprising me which I love the most. Old style but cute

"My baby~ How's your day? Hmmm?" I hug her tight while stroking her hair off her face as she encircled her arms around my neck

"I was sad. Taetae is not here, I am alone" she said like a child. I love it. This is one of the reasons why I can't get enough with her

"Oh! Mian~ I promise I will make it up to my baby" I said and kisses her pouting lips. She smiles and snuggles on my neck. Ohmy! My baby, my wife, my one and only love

.

.

.

I am now lying in bed, only with my boxers on, I am tired but seeing her makes me feel relax, and ... well, if you have a wife like her, your tiredness will fade seeing her

"Boo~" she came out from the bathroom only with her nightgown.

"Hm, baby~" I clear my throat seeing her. Why she's wearing that? Aish!

"Boo~" she ran to me and sat beside me snuggling on my chest. She wraps her leg around my waist and I can feel her dry member pressed on my side. I can feel her pussy lips slides on my skin

"Oh baby~ why?" I tried to sounds normal. I know my wife. She didn't mean it

"Boo~ mmmm" She hugs me tighter and this time, my hand on her thighs, trailing back and forth

"Yes?" I kisses her nose

"Boo can we buy a puppy?" She said with puppy eyes, while me?

"What?! Baby! NO! Here we are again!" I scold. She pout. Why on earth she's so hardheaded? We can't have pets, she has allergy

"Then why are you shouting!" She pushes me away and ran outside our room. She is really like this and I am dying about this

"Tiffany! Come back here!" I scold but I just heard a loud sobs

* * *

"Hey~" I tried really hard not to go and talk to her like a child again, but I can't. I can't sleep without her getting my attention, without her kissing me, without her sitting on my stomach, moving back and forth, lying on top of me, or without her who is fond of playing with my balls by her smooth hands until she fell asleep, or without her, who always letting me plays with her babylike, pinkish. Well, she's really cute, she will let me kiss hers until I get enough (the hard thing is I can't) making us up until dawn. I will just kiss, smell, and the best is, she will let me eat in there, but only ice cream. Oh! that's the best, especially ice cream with mallows

"Baby, please? forgive Taetae?" She's crying, her face on the pillow

"Please come here now, Taetae can't sleep without baby" I sat beside her and kisses her shoulder, she shoves my face

"Shiro! You hate me" she said and she shoves my hand that is on her milky thigh. I am so bad now. I am looking at her dukkongs, sexy butt

"Baby, please?" I kisses her side and she shoves me again

"Okay" This time. I surrendered. Well, nothing will change, I will give up soon so it's better not to make it long

"Jjinja!" She look at me! Well, her face is wet but still so cute

"Okay! but! But!" I said it firm so she will listen

"But what?" She asks and crawls in my lap like a baby

"But my baby Tiffany must take vitamins. Like what doctor said so you can't get allergies hmm" I said and she nods like a child, while I am wiping her eat cheeks

"One puppy is enough" I said, but she pout

"Two" she showed me her two fingers

"One!" I said it in wide eyes and before I can stroke her hair, her face is now in frown one again and she's crying. She's on my lap, sitting on me astride while my arms on her waist

"Baby" I said but she just cry even more

"Okay! Fine, two" I said and she smiles again. Well, that was not a real cry. That was just a pouting lips

"Aigoo~ my baby" I said and carries her back to our bedroom.

* * *

AUTHOR's POV _(clumsy me, forgot that this is Taeyeon's POV)_

"Boo! look at me" Tiffany said. They're now in bed. Taeyeon is busy looking at some designs while Tiffany is beside him

"Why?" Taeyeon stops and look at his wife

Tiffany cutely did that aegyo making Taeyeon grin, with her "kiyomi'' childlike voice. She's really fond of getting Taeyeon's attention and her way is cute. No pulling his album or turning off his laptop but like this

"Oh~ Aigoo, my baby~" Tiffany succeed. Taeyeon puts her designs on the bedside table and give his wife his full attention

"Do it again baby please, and this time make the whole song" He said but Tiffany shakes her head with a pouting lips

"Enough" she said and kisses Taeyeon on his cheek.

"Aigoo~ I miss something~" Taeyeon said and in a swift, he crawls down and in between Tiffany. The woman smiles

"Boo! Just once" Tiffany said as Taeyeon held the helm of her nightgown and rolls it until to her waist. She's wearing pink undergarment under

"Wow!" He licks his upper lip while Tiffany is looking at him. She's leaning on the wall

"Buying two puppies will be worth it so I think baby will allow Taetae to do anything" He said and Tiffany, who is childish is now turn to serious and excited

"Excited baby?" He asks and Tiffany nods

"Okay, because I love my baby so.. I will not make her wait" He said and with that, he slowly pecks Tiffany's inner thigs making her close her eyes. Taeyeon's wet kisses can be heard

"Boo~" She moan

"Baby, I'm just starting" he said and continued. Well, he's good at this

"I like some cute sulks" he said. He knows Tiffany hates frustrations

He starts pecking her clothed pussy. Sweet pecks that made her held on the sheet. Well, this is not the usual that Taeyeon does. Everynight he will play her, by kissing, smelling or just cupping until he fell asleep but now, this is beyond that, the thing he always do when he's in needs

"Boo~" Tiffany arched her back. Taeyeon smiles

"Mmm~ This smell that I always miss, this smell I always long even in office" he said. Well, he mean it. He always bring Tiff's used panties on the next day. For sure the one she's using now will be in his suit tomorrow so he can just pull it and smell when he's mad at his idiot staffs

"This" He, the CEO said as he slid his tongue inside Tiffany's panties. On the left side. He used his tongue to moves her panties and licks her clit

"Mmm~ cherry~" he moans as he swallowed her juice

"Boo!" Tiffany shouted as she sat straight clasping Taeyeon's hair. She close her eyes. Having a husband like Taeyeon is just..

"Oh~ Enough" Taeyeon breathe. He cups his wife's and rubs his fingers so her panties will get all her juice. Ofcourse, tomorrow will be a long day

"Let's save this for tomorrow" he said and takes his wife's panties off. Tiffany breathe. Taeyeon is so good at this

"Oh baby~" He breathe and he's now on top of his wife. Tiffany giggles. She encirled her arms around Taeyeon neck as Taeyeon pulls her nightgown

"I love you baby" Taeyeon whisper. He loves his wife so much. He kisses her forehead

"I love you too Boo" Tiffany said. Taeyeon takes off her boxers showing her mad junior

"Boo will make it good okay?" Taeyeon said and Tiffany nods. She close her eyes. They're now chest to chest, fully naked, and inlove

"Boo~" Tiffany moan. Taeyeon initiates a sweet lip lock. A kiss they always share. A kiss with love. Tiffany is clasping Taeyeon's hair as she can feel his hard cock in every move of his hips. Taeyeon nibbles her lower lip and even tilt his head to make the kiss deeper and feel his wife's tasty lips

"Boo~" Tiffany moans. Taeyeon is now cupping both her mounds and she loves it. Taeyeon is massaging her hard while kissing her ear this time. Taeyeon's favorite

"I love you baby" he whispers. Tiffany held on him tighter

Wet kisses. With a slurpy sound

"Mmm~ I love -this~ mmmm" he moans. His other hand trail down there

"Boo!" Tiffany shut her eyes tight as Taeyeon's fingers slides on her pussy lips. Well, this is just his way to make her beg. Taeyeon never uses his finger inside his wife. How possessive he is that he can't even let his fingers explore inside her, only his member and his strong tongue

"Boo please~" Tiffany moans. Taeyeon stops his sweet rubs down there and trail his lips to Tiffany's chest, giving kiss marks

"I love you baby" Taeyeon moans. This time, he went back to her lips and kisses her again while slowly inserting his to Tiffany

"BOO!" Tiffany moans, she held on Taeyeon hard as Taeyeon starts pushing slow

"I love you baby" Taeyeon moans. His right arm above Tiffany's head while his left hand on her waist pulling her in every push he made

"BOO there boo! please there mmmm ahhh~" she even meet Taeyeon by thrusting. She loves this so much. His big junior always makes her ask for more

"Harder boo!" she arch her back and Taeyeon did as he was told. He push harder and faster making Tiffany cry in pleasure

"Ugh~~ This" He arch her back, tilting his head with close eyes as he thrust faster. He is just so into this

"More boo~ harder!" Tiffany moans. She held on Taeyeon and close her eye as she can feel something building inside

"I love you baby!" Taeyeon shouted as he gives his best last thrust. Hard and deep

"I love you Boo!" And Tiffany held on him as she felt something hot spilled inside her

* * *

"Boo, tomorrow, my puppy!" Tiffany said cutely. Taeyeon smiles

"I promise" he said as he went under the sheet and grin

"Boo! No~" Tiffany pout but Taeyeon gives her puppy eyes while showing his index finger

"Just once" he said and Tiffany smiles, as an approval

Taeyeon forgot one of his favorite. So this time. He open his mouth and owns the pink cute little thing on his wife's mound

"Mmm~" Taeyeon close his eyes. His like a kid hungry for milk

"Ahh~ Baby, I-" He can't speak. He suck hard while licking. He will free it for a while making a loud sound from his saliva then owns again

"Mmmm~ don't move baby!" he's into it, he's sucking fully like there is no tomorrow for it again. He's sucking so deep making Tiffany hurts

"Boo~ not too much, it hurts" Tiffany groans. Taeyeon in a swift stops as he realized and kisses her lips

"Mian, mian, boo is bad" he said and kisses her forehead

* * *

On the next day, Taeyeon came house ALONE. Well, he forgot something

"Boooooooooooooo!" Tiffany ran to him and as she saw Taeyeon she look at his back and then to his car, but really no sign of puppies

"Where are my puppies? Your promise!" She is now in teary eyes. No one will really think that she can do things like massaging Taeyeon

"Oh!" Taeyeon look at her in wide eyes

"Baby I forgot mmm" He was about to explain but Tiffany is now on the couch throwing the pillows

"Hey, I forgot, but I will really buy" he knelt infront of her but Tiffany stomps her feet and cried harder

"Aigoo~ Okay, get dressed, let's buy" he said and wipes her tears

* * *

"Boo! I want that white one and the black one too, boo! I want them" Tiffany points the two cute puppies and she's clapping her hands

"Oh! that? Okay~" Taeyeon said and kisses her forehead


	130. Shower

Taeyeon is now leaning on the headboard, while looking at his wife, sleeping like an angel. She's maybe so tired for that mindblowing fight they had. It's already nine in the morning but Taeyeon decided not to wake her up for this is his favorite as well, looking at her sleeping like an angel. But ofcourse, he is known as byuntaeyeon, he keeps on kissing his wife's pretty face, her tasty lips, her pointy nose, and especially, her good looking ears

Tiffany felt him and slowly shoves his face "Mmmmm~" she slowly open her eyes, pouting. She is very tired and now her byuntae husband is kissing her, sweetly but wet.

"I want to sleep more~" Tiffany pout making Taeyeon grin widely. He leaned and kisses Tiffany even she just protest. He kisses her lips, a long sweet kiss

"Byuntae!" Tiffany said but she is smiling for her husband's action. Taeyeon pokes her nose

"Come her boo~" Tiffany said it like a baby. She pulls Taeyeon to lay beside her and the man did. He lay beside his wife and let her lean on his chest, hugging her tight. Tiffany is now playing with his abs

"I love you baby" Taeyeon said kissing her hair. Tiffany smiles and moves closer, hugging her boo tighter

"I love you too" she said and snuggles on his chest

"You know how much I love you right?" Taeyeon whisper and Tiffany look at him, confused why he is acting like that

"Ofcourse, and why are you acting like that?" She make aegyo. Taeyeon just smile and even pulls her closer. He close his eyes feeling his wife's soft skin

Minutes after, Tiffany decided to take a bath for it's already ten o'clock in the morning. Taeyeon is in close eyes so she slowly takes the sheet and wraps it to herself, she grin looking at Taeyeon just in boxers and his is mad

She walks to the bathroom with the sheet wraps around her, and as she open the door, she takes the sheet off her body and went inside the bathroom naked. She went under the shower and turn it on making the water flow to her beautiful body

Taeyeon on the other hand open his eyes looking for his wife. He look around and saw the sheet on the bathroom doorway making him is really pervert about this. He knows he made his wife lost his breathe lastnight but he wants another experience, new and hot

Tiffany is feeling the warm water and she's busy massaging her hair when suddeny, she felt pair of arms wraps around her waist.

"Hmmm~" Taeyeon nuzzles on Tiffany's neck, he's already naked and he must admit _his_ is so mad right now

"Boo~" Tiffany held his hands as she tilt her head. Taeyeon trails his kiss to her neck, sucking gently, and to her jawline, just sweet pecks, then her ear, wet kisses. Tiffany knows Taeyeon so much, he is not going to ask for _it_ if he really didn't need it

"Baby, I'm sorry but you know I can't get enough with you" he whispers and now giving wet kisses to the back of Tiffany's ear. He's stroking her tummy and slowly, he trail his hands to her breast. Tiffany close her eyes

"Boo~" she moans. Taeyeon is cupping her mounds and she can't take the feeling. Her husband is really good at this. He is cupping it, massaging, harder and harder while pressing his to her hips. Tiffany lost her mind

"Baby, I-" Taeyeon stops, and turn her to face him and cups her face gently, and slowly kissing her lips. He didn't let Tiffany say anything or breathe, he just kisses her and slowly, ran his lips to Tiffany's chest and wetly owns the crown. Her pink, beautiful nipple

"Mmm~" Taeyeon moans as he slowly sucks it. He loves it. Its perfect. Tiffany this time felt her knees going to surrender but she did not to. She clasp Taeyeon's hair and look at him sucking her nipples like that's his life saver

"Mmm~ I- Mmm~" Taeyeon can't let go of her nipples. He can't and he loves it so much. It's tasty

"You're perfect baby" he whispers as he trail down his kiss to her tummy, licking occasionally and down to her naked member. He part Tiffany legs a little bit and look at her for a while. Tiffany is looking at him as well, impatient. He then, stuck his tongue and starts torturing her pink clit. Tiffany grip on his hair tight making him feel the longing even more

"You smell so good baby" he whispers then smells his wife like a puppy and with that, he parts her pussy lips with his thumbs and gives a long lick

"Ahh! BOO!" Tiffany shouted, but Taeyeon didn't stop and even licks faster. _Here, there, here, there._ Tiffany unvoluntarily pushes his head but he didn't let her. He pulls her hips closer and open his mouth fully

Like how he always did, he since making one sided french kiss down there. Tiffany can feel how his lips, no, his mouth moves. He is so good at this. He's not stopping, he's sucking her clit, swallowing all her juice, and even nibbling the lips

"There boo~ don't stop. Please~~~" she held on Taeyeon's hair tighter while slowly thrusting her hips

"Mmmm~ I miss this" Taeyeon moans and stops. Tiffany look at him "Why?!" she sulk but then, Taeyeon slowly stood and pulls her closer

He held her thighs and carry her making her excited. In a swift, she encirled her arms around Taeyeon's neck and wraps her legs around his waist

"Mmmm~" Taeyeon moans and with the water flowing them, he slowly pinned Tiffany on the wall. Tiffany's back pressed on the wall hard as Taeyeon pressed his abs on her member. Taeyeon can feel his wife's wetness on his stomach making him even more aroused

"I love you baby" He whispers to her ear as he held tight on her glorious thighs. Tiffany is now kissing his ear and she can't take not bite his earlobe

"Boo~ nggg~" Tiffany close her eyes and Taeyeon didn't make it any longer, he lift Tiffany more and looking at her eyes, he inserts his to her entrance. Tiffany held on his back tight as she felt hers eating her husband's fully. Taeyeon starts moving. He made it gentle and sweet, while kissing his wife's neck. Tiffany is in close eyes, head tilt up while her back is arched as she clasp Taeyeon's hair tight

"Ugh!" Taeyeon groans. He is now in his medium pace making his wife frustrated

"Harder boo please~" she cried and grips on Taeyeon's hair tighter. She can't take the pleasure. Taeyeon is so good, thrusting like there is no time for this again, seems this is the last

"Baby, why are you so tight?" he groans like an animal. In his everypush, Tiffany arched her back and close her eyes. She's moaning mess, can't think of anything anymore

"Why so tight?! huh!" he pushed hard

"Why?" and again

"Why?!" and again

"Why?!" and again, again, and again "Why?!" He is like a beast now. Tiffany can feel pain now, to how Taeyeon do her, but not pain that will make her stop but ask for more

"Boo, please, I-" Tiffany dig on his back. She can't take it, Taeyeon is just so mad now and that made her crazy, _in out in out in out, and finally!_

"Baby, I'm close" Taeyeon shouted and thrust even faster. He can't even find an answer why he is this crazy for his wife, well, he thought there is no reason

"Ugh!" Taeyeon harden his hips and stays inside his wife for a moment while looking at her eye. Tiffany's arms are pressed on the wall now as well with her eyes close. She can feel Taeyeon inside her and its addictive. It's hard, strong, so mad

"Boo~" Tiffany moans. Taeyeon starts moving again and this time, in every push, he'll make sure its very hard.

"There boo!" Tiffany close her eyes as she felt Taeyeon inside her so deep

"There boo please!" and again

"Yes boo!" and again

Taeyeon on the other hand can't take it and moves faster like before. He spread Tiffany's legs wider and moves his hips to the point that he even can't think how fast he is

"Baby, just a few more!" he shouted and Tiffany just hugs him back so tight with her mouth half hung, and her messy hair and her pleasured face is such, ugh! so good

"One more baby!" and with one more thrust, Taeyeon spilled his beans inside his wife and they both call each others' names as Tiffany came as well. Tiffany collapsed

"Ugh! that was~" Taeyeon hugs his wife tight, she's still carried by him as she buries her face to his shoulder, tired but satisfied


	131. Mad Taetae

"And you really have the guts to say hi to that guy?! and infront of me?!" Taeyeon said in anger while pulling his girlfriend to his car. Tiffany is his three years girlfriend and he loves her so much but sometimes, they really fight because Tiffany is very friendly and can't help not to smile or to say hi to guys who are being friends with her. For Tiffany, that is just fine, but for Taeyeon, it's unacceptable

"I just say hi, gosh! Taeyeon please?!" Tiffany said as Taeyeon starts the engine. He is so mad and Tiffany hates it.

"Taeyeon, if you want to die, please die alone!" Tiffany rolled her eyes. They're running too fast and Tiffany hates it. Taeyeon is like a beast who wants to kill all he sees

Tiffany noticed that Taeyeon is not listening to her making her so mad. She faced him and started hitting him even they're running too fast

"Stop! I hate you! Stop!" She is like a child hitting his playmate and that irritates Taeyeon. He turn to right and stop the car to the dark and quiet lot. It's already two in the morning and they're still fighting

"You're too much!" Taeyeon held both his girlfriend's wrists and take her seatbelt off her. He, went on top her and pressed her hard to the seat. Tiffany's eyes grew wide

"Tae! what are you doing?!" Tiffany look at Taeyeon, and she's scared. They did it many times but not like this time. They never did it when Taeyeon is mad

"Taeng!" she push him but Taeyeon pressed his hips harder. He starts kissing her neck and Tiffany can feel his growing. Tiffany is starting to cry

"I hate you-" Tiffany is crying so loud making Taeyeon realized what he is doing. He stops and went back to his seat, looking at his girlfriend, weeping

"Baby, sorry, I am very sorry" He tried to hold Tiffany's hand but the woman shoves him and turn her back, still weeping

"Hey, sorry, Taetae was just so mad, sorry, please?" He pulls her to him and let her sit on his lap

"Why are you so insensitive?" she sobs. Taeyeon strokes Tiffany's hair and kisses her cheek

"You we're smiling and talking to that guy? I was so jealous. My baby is only mine" he said as if Tiffany is just a four year old girl. Tiffany wipes her tears and look at him

"You know I'm only yours" Tiffany said and hugs Taeyeon on his neck. The byuntae namja smiles and snuggles on his girlfriend's neck knowing she's not mad anymore. Tiffany felt Taeyeon's hand on her back, stroking up and down

"Boo~" Tiffany warned, but that turned Taeyeon on more, after hearing the nickname Tiffany gives him. He loves hearing that, and everytime his baby uses that, he can't control his hormones

"Baby, I miss you so much, and I can't take it, please?" Taeyeon slid his hand in his girlfriend's blouse and with that, he started stroke her milky white skin

"Boo! No!" Tiffany warned in wide eyes but she's smiling like an idiot. They never did like this in their car, never even once

"Why? It's just me and you" Taeyeon smiles showing his clean white teeth. Tiffany shakes her head, but smiling forgetting how bad Taeyeon was just minutes ago

"Really?" Taeyeon teased as he slides his hand on Tiffany's side. He starts giving her butterfly kisses on her face. Tiffany still playing hard to get

"Boo! No!" Tiffany shakes her head but Taeyeon didn't care about that and just rolled her back to her seat and he is on top of her. Tiffany smiles and just lay in more comfortable position as Taeyeon adjust the seat

"I will really show how mad I was baby" he said and make Tiffany encircles her arms around his neck. Taeyeon smiles and initiates a passionate kiss which Tiffany gives. Their car is tinted and lock, they're in dard, quiet place and they are making love

"Mmm~" Taeyeon moans and presses his clothed member hard to Tiffany's thigh. He part the kiss and starts kissing his girlfriend's neck making hickeys. Tiffany is in close eyes while feeling Taeyeon's kisses

"I love you baby~" Taeyeon moans, while his hands are now busy with Tiffany's buttons. He take Tiffany's clothes for her leaving her only in bra. He move down and now torturing his girlfriend by giving wet kisses around her tummy

"Boo!" Tiffany arch her back. Taeyeon smiles and this time, he unclasp Tiffany's bra and smiles like he won something. Tiffany hit his chest

"Pervert!" she said making Taeyeon smile. He now unbuckle his belt and pulls it with his boxers looking at Tiffany in the eye

"How can you say I'm pervert if you have this, still on?!" Taeyeon said looking at Tiffany's jeans. He then, unbutton Tiffany's jeans and pulls it down for her

"This black panties are new~" he teased and just in one move, he takes Tiffany's panties off and smiles at her

"Now, let me show you how mad I was~" he said and positioned his to his girlfriend's entrace. Tiffany held on his back so tight as Taeyeon pushes his so deep, inside her

"Ugh!" Taeyeon groans while Tiffany is hugging him so tight. She miss this feeling, she miss this ticklish, arousing, heavenly feeling she's feeling now. Taeyeon's hands are busy as well, the right with her breast and the left with her sexy butt

"Boo~" Tiffany moans. Taeyeon starts doing her and every single push her made, Tiffany arch her back and close her eyes, calling Taeyeon's name. They made this countless times, but Taeyeon is mad now making it different. Taeyeon is gentle, always, but now, he's bucking so hard making Tiffany feel not just love, but that hateful four letter word a girlfriend must not feel everytime having a make love with her boyfriend

The lust are for bitches, but now, she's asking for more, more and hard. Taeyeon thrust so hard and stops before pulling out. They're both trembling, moaning mess

The car is bouncing but they don't care. Tiffany spread her legs wider pulling it up and Taeyeon pulls out his fully. He pulls Tiffany's left leg and puts it on his shoulder to make better access

"Boo~ Ugh! Boo~" Tiffany held on the seat tight as Taeyeon starts thrusting faster than before, making the car bounce even more. Tiffany dig on his back and moans like there is no tomorrow for it again

"Baby! Ugh!" Taeyeon thrust harder, harder and more deeper making Tiffany close her eyes tight

The car is bouncing, sometimes, it moves a little from its real place. Taeyeon sucks Tiffany's nipples while pushing hard making the woman underneath crazy

"Boo!" Tiffany look at Taeyeon playing her pink nipples. She is trembing seeing him in close eyes while sucking her nipples

"Ugh baby~ you're perfect, just a few more" Taeyeon whispers and own her nipple again while thrusting down there

"Boo~" Tiffany arch her back and close her eyes as Taeyeon did his best to make them both come. Tiffany held on him tigher and a few more thrust, they both call each other's names

"I love you baby~" Taeyeon whisper. She's now on his seat and Tiffany on top of him, and they're both naked. Tiffany just snuggles on his chest and drift

* * *

Version II (Real Taeny)

"Ouch! It hurts~" Tiffany sobs. They're now in her boo's car. Taeyeon is trying to cure the wound on her knee because of falling when they had practice, and still because she was so hardheaded, running like a child

"Don't move! that is why it hurts!" Taeyeon scolds. Tiffany who is not in the mood shoves her hands and turn her back

"TIFFANY!" Taeyeon shouted. They're now in the building's parking lot and she really wants to sleep now, but this girl is so hardheaded, saying she'll stay in the car

"I'll go now!" Taeyeon said but Tiffany just rolled her eyes

"Go then!" Tiffany sobs. She is not in the mood, her knee hurts and she wants to be carried but her Taeyeon can't do that ofcourse. And seeing her sobbing Taeyeon felt guitly

"Aigoo~ let me see again" she look at the wound again and then look at Tiffany who is still wearing a sad face. Tiffany thought Taeyeon will get the cotton and alcohol again, but no

"Taetae can make baby forget that" she smiles showing her teeth. Tiffany's eyes got big

"Boo no! we're in the parking lot!" she was trying to say now, but too late Taeyeon is already between her thighs and already lifted her skirt

"Ugh! I miss this smell" Taeyeon breathe making Tiffany embarrased. Taeyeon played with her pinkish pussy when they went to the restroom that morning and since they're relationship was a secret, she must act like nothing happen. She didn't change her panties since that session making her sure that smells her arousal, but Taeyeon loves it

"Let me see~" She slowly takes her panties off her and just by that, Tiffany can feel her getting wet again. She look around making sure that no one will look at their car.

Taeyeon puts Tiffany's panties on the other seat and spread her thighs wide. And starting kissing her inner thighs, closer, closer to her pussy. Tiffany close her eyes, and just a second she felt Taeyeon's tongue on her

"Boo!" Tiffany unintentionally held on her hair and push her deeper to her pussy as Taeyeon never stops the torture. She licks, sucks and bite making Tiffany tilt her head

"Mmm~ Mmm~" Taeyon moans as Tiffany spread her legs wider giving her more access. She loves how Tiffany smells, he really likes it

"This is mine! mmmm~" she stops and catch some breath again. She owns again like there is no tomorrow and again, she sucks her baby's clit. Tiffany just let her

"Ugh! Mmm~ haaa!" Taeyeon stops and went back again. Tiffany held on her hair tighter, and after, Taeyeon blows some air making Tiffany shivers

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany shouts her name as she open her mouth to her opening and ate everything. Tiffany collapsed as Taeyeon smirk


	132. Professor

Tiffany takes a look around making sure no one is around, and no one is, the hall is empty; she then unbuttons the first two buttons on her school uniform and pulls it down to show off the top of cleavage. She exhales, and then brings her hand to up to knock on the door. A low 'come in' is heard, and she opens the door and walks into the classroom. Mr. Kim is sitting behind his desk, with a small pile of papers in front of him. He stops what he is doing—grading papers—and takes a look up, and smiles when he sees Tiffany.

"Here for some after school actives, Ms. Hwang?" He smirks, his eyes on her breasts.

The girl grins. "Yes, Mr. Kim."

Tiffany walks behind the desk, pushing the papers and other things off, and sits on top of it; her legs spread right open in front of him. "I'm ready to study the female body, Mr. Kim."

Mr. Kim leans back on his chair, "Really?" She nods. "Okay, then, let's learn about the clitoris or commonly known as the clit, the most sensitive part of the female body, shall we?" She nods again. "Good, now take off your underwear." He says.

She picks up her skirt and her pussy comes to view. "I already did."

"Good, you'll get a couple of extra points for being prepared, Ms. Hwang." He smiled his hand going south to stroke his erection. "Lean back and spread your legs more." She does. "Good, now, I am going to show you what happens when you touch it, okay?"

"Okay, Mr. Kim."

He picks up his hand and guides it to her up her thigh and moves closer to her pussy. She gasps when his finger lightly touched her clit. "It's sensitive right?" He asked, touching it more, flicking it.

She moans, "Yes, Mr. Kim, it is."

"Now, I'm going to lick it, and tell me how it feels." She nods, as he gets on his knees and spreads her pussy lips more to get better access to her clit. He teases it with the tip of his tongue, and she hisses in pleasure. "It feels great, Mr. Kim."

Taeyeon hums, licking the clit faster, and taking it between his lips sucking it. Tiffany throws her head back, enjoying the sensations, his tongue feeling to fucking good. She whines when he stops, and he chuckles.

"I know you enjoyed that, Ms. Hwang, but let's get to our real after school actives." He smirks, unbuckling his belt.

• • • •

Taeyeon has his hands on Tiffany's hips as he pounds into her.

He has Tiffany bent over his desk with his cock buried deep inside of her. Tiffany has her mouth hung open as moan after moan comes out of her mouth. Her nipples are hard as they brush against the cold desk. He slaps her ass the fat cheeks jiggling, and the globe turning a bright red. Her pussy clenched around his cock so perfectly.

"Mr. Kim!" She shrieks when pounds into harder, the desk moving back and forth because of his powerful thrust. Taeyeon smirks when he sees Tiffany move her hand to play with her clit, always does that when she is near to her climax.

His balls slap against her ass, fucking her faster to get to his peak. The girl is making noting but whimpering noise as he continues to fuck her, her toes curl and she screams when her orgasm hits her hard, her juices covering his latex covered cock. He groans, her hot walls clenching around him as she releases herself on him. Soon he cums too, with one last hard thrust into the exhausted student, she moans when he thrust into her, riding out his orgasm.

Taeyeon pulls out of her, and falls into his chair, he takes off the used condom and tosses it into his trash can. Tiffany stays still on the desk trying to catch her breath. They sit in silence for a moment, and then Tiffany gets up to pick up her clothes to get dressed. Taeyeon follows his student and gets dressed as well.

Once student and teacher were done, they cleaned their mess, and walked out of room and into the hallway. Before they leave the building to go their separate ways, Taeyeon took a piece of paper out of his bag and handed it over to Tiffany. "Give this to your parents, I'm sure they already know where you're at, but I don't want you to get in trouble, Ms. Hwang."

Tiffany took the paper and stuffed into her breast, and winked at him. "Thank you, Mr. Kim. I'll make sure to give it to them."

He laughed, and then smiled at her. "See you tomorrow, Ms. Hwang."

"You too, Mr. Kim."


	133. Cousins

"Gee, Tae, that feel's good," Tiffany said, as her cousin named Kim Taeyeon rubbed his prick up and down her horny slit. What felt even better though, was when he centered his swollen cock into the entrance of Tiffany's hole and started grinding it inside.

Taeyeon always know the things that made his cousin feel good. Tiffany squeezed Taeyeon's cock as she tightened her hips muscles. It makes Taeyeon moaned.

"You'd better ease up, Fany or I'll have to pull out. You don't want that yet, do you?," the man threatened as he still wanted to buried his long cock inside his cousin's tight hole. He's not satisfied yet. He's not done yet.

'Shit!,' Tiffany thought as the last thing she wanted was for her cousin to pull out.

"Do you have to, Tae," the woman whined, working even harder.

"Tiffany," Taeyeon said firmly. "You know the rules. I only cum in your mouth, asshole, or hands. We're not taking any chances on you getting pregnant. I'm taking too big a chance already by just fucking you like this. I don't want to accidentally knock you up."

"Why not, Tae?," Tiffany asked, scrunching her face as the pleasure inside her hole was too good. 'Just a little bit more time. I need to keep him talking,' she then keep the thought to herself. Tiffany wanted the man to squirted his cum inside her. The woman can feel Taeyeon's cock are getting bigger inside her already.

"Ahh.. because..uh..uh... this is so wrong. Our other cousin didn't do this," Taeyeon pointed out. He suddenly paused in his sliding in and out. Taeyeon tried to keep himself from shooting out his liquids from inside Tiffany's vagina.

Tiffany looked straight to that man. She knew he would be annoyed if she moved or rocked her body, but that didn't mean she couldn't keep squeezing him with my vagina, hoping the guy would lost control.

Sadly, he didn't.

Tiffany felt her cousin's prick swell, then sinking in her. She don't know if her cousin just let out his orgasm or not, as the man begins to slide in and out again with his straight face.

Tiffany was disappointed, but not completely. She was pretty sure there were at least some of Taeyeon's sperm wriggling in whatever it was, even if it only was pre-cum. Such a delicious thought.

Tiffany then lets Taeyeon pumping into her. She keeps her eyes on that man as both of them moaned in pleasures. The feeling of those big cock rubbing against her vagina-wall makes Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon by his shoulder. She buried her nails into his skin. Taeyeon smirked as he's watching Tiffany's beautiful face under him.

"Tae, Sunny says her cousin likes to feel his sperm squirting inside her almost as much as she does," Tiffany said with a heavy breath. Her vagina starts to feel slippery as Taeyeon's cock pumping easily into her. Tiffany silently hoping for Taeyeon's sperms. "I'm sure I can make it feel just as good for you, as Sunny does for her cousin. Please, Tae? You'll like it".

Taeyeon groaned. He pushed his cock deeper into Tiffany's wet hole, to her belly. Tiffany screamed in full satisfaction, this is what she wanted.

"Hard! Hard!," the woman chanted with her sexy voice.

"I can't, Fany," Taeyeon replied, fighting to control himself so he could pull out, without leaving Tiffany with a belly full of baby- juice. However, Tiffany wrapped his waist with her long legs, making Taeyeon drilled his cock more.

"Ahh.. UGH! FANY-AH!," Taeyeon couldn't help himself but letting the overwhelming pleasure taking control over him. He pushed his hips back and forth with speeds.

Taeyeon placed his arms around Tiffany's neck. He clasped them as his body banging harder against Tiffany's. Sweats dripped from his body to Tiffany's breasts. Their chest rubbed each other with heat. Tiffany couldn't stopped herself from groaning and moaning.

She never knew that Taeyeon was that stronger. She should do this sooner. She should begged him from the start they're having sex.

Tiffany tightened the lips of her vagina so Taeyeon couldn't pulled his buddy off from her. The woman then bite Taeyeon's muscular biceps with her tongue keeps sucking to his skin.

Taeyeon breathed heavily. He know he won't be been able to pull out this time. (Well, he don't want to either). He pushed himself more against Tiffany as he could feel Tiffany's vagina squeezing to his long cock. Taeyeon scrunched his face before shooting out the white liquids into Tiffany's hole.

Still not finished with it, Taeyeon forced his cock as far as he could inside Tiffany and rocking it again. Not letting the woman to take a breath.

Tiffany whimpered in Taeyeon's arms. She automatically wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's wet body.

Each time Tiffany's vagina would clench and squeeze on her cousin's thick 'rod', Taeyeon would respond by sending yet another healthy squirt of sperm shooting against Tiffany's wall.

"This...ahhh ahhh...so good, Tae," Tiffany purred.

Taeyeon pulled himself up with his hands on each Tiffany's side. The man looked down, straight to Tiffany's lusty eyes as his hips still moving and his cock still grinding inside the wet-smelly hole. Hell, their surrounding smells like pees and weird.

Tiffany smirked. She rubbed her palms against Taeyeon's hard chest before moving to his tightened tummy.

The woman then sit up,, but their cock-vagina connection never broke. Tiffany slid her arms to Taeyeon's thighs. She caressed them lovingly as her lips reached for Taeyeon's lips.

"You should do this more often. I feel good. And I know..you feel the same way..ahh," Tiffany softly said in between the kiss.

"I do feel great..umm..umm..," Taeyeon replied as he continued to kiss the woman in front him.

Tiffany smiled in satisfied. She could feel Taeyeon's hard cock keeps rubbing to her horny pussy. Tiffany moves her hands down to Taeyeon's hanging groins. They both looked delicious.

Tiffany brings the balls to her grips as she gently squeezed them.

Taeyeon breaks the kisses out of the blue. "Ahh...," Taeyeon softly moaned. He slowly brings himself down to the bed and letting Tiffany taking control over him.

The woman jumped and put Taeyeon in between her legs, under her crotch. She then starts riding Taeyeon in slow paces. Her hands rested on Taeyeon's chest, preventing the man from getting up.

Taeyeon looked up as his eyes never left Tiffany's body that waves seductively on top him.

"Ahh...ah...," Taeyeon moaned as Tiffany keeps bouncing and pumping her hole with his thick cock.

"Um... Tae.. you're hard as a thick metal..," Tiffany praised in pleasures.

She don't know how stops her addictions toward Taeyeon's chocolate-hard cock. She don't know how to get rid of Taeyeon's satisfied expressions.

The woman wanted Taeyeon to fuck her up in many different ways. She wanted to fuck Taeyeon in different ways.

Just thinking about it, making Tiffany lowered herself and reached for Taeyeon's little nipple. She teased it with her tongue as her hands keeps rubbing Taeyeon's body. Sometimes, she naughtily squeezed the latter's groins, to make the man cum once more.


	134. Hot Teacher

"STAND UP, KIM TAEYEON!" Ms. Hwang roared across the room, making everyone go silent... well, the room was never noisy anyway. Sitting at the end of the room, sat the said student as she stood up slowly like a puppy. "Come up here." Demanded the furious teacher, who was tapping her foot to seize down her anger. Taeyeon gulped her saliva hard and prayed to God that this wouldn't be her last day breathing the oxygen. Because she knows, just like any other students know, Ms. Hwang is a satan when she's angry. When Taeyeon was in front of her teacher, she never found the guts to meet her teacher's eyes when she uttered _'Look at my eyes_ ' with that deep, demon voice of hers. But Taeyeon had to, with guts or not, or things would go even worse than they already were. As soon as she hesitantly met 's eyes, it felt like her heartbeat stopped. Not because of some typical love scene, but because she felt like she was caught by a demon who demands the hell gate. It's true that people say the eyes are the door to the soul, because 's eyes are the hell gate towards the deep hell for sinners. Taeyeon inhaled deeply, _'This is it, bye mom & dad. I love you. Please don't cry at my funeral.'_ She told her inner side and subconsciously did the 'triangle' thing.

"Were you praying, Kim Taeyeon? I didn't know you were this religious." The teacher faked a smile, she quickly shook her head side to side, earning a laugh from the class. Taeyeon wanted to join them laugh but the time never came when hit her head with her exam papers, around four pieces. "Quit being a joker, Kim. You don't want me to turn into Hulk, do you? Look at your grade! E? I didn't teach you things for you to earn this shit!" She shouted, the laugh in the room vanished instantly and Taeyeon felt like getting smaller and smaller. When cursed, it always means that she's upset. She sighed loudly. "Rosé..come here." Her demon voice suddenly turned to an angelic one. Why wouldn't she? Rosé always gets an A in English exams, it is obvious that she is 's favourite student and Taeyeon is her least liked student since she always fails. "Show her your paper." Rosé rummaged the teacher's full of paper's desk and found hers as she showed it off to Taeyeon with a proud smile on her face. Another A. "Good job once again, Rosé." complimented as she patted her head and ordered her to go back to her seat, in which Rosé complied with honour. Sometimes Taeyeon was jealous of Rosé, she wished she had her brain. She wished she was from Australia, which she always thought of it being unfair. How would a person who was born in an English-speaking country to fail in an English exam? And herself was from Los Angeles, also an English-speaking country. That explains why she and Rosé clicked and got along well.

Taeyeon isn't the jealous type of person, but in this case, she couldn't deny her desires. She wants to be 's favourite. She wants to get noticed by her, but in a good way. "Next time try to beat Rosé." She finished and allowed Taeyeon to return to her seat. Try to beat Rosé? Was this teacher in her right sense of mind? Was she even aware of what she was saying? How would a person who earned a low grade, which is E, improve it straight to A in the next exams? It would be a miracle if that really happens. Taeyeon nodded her head and returned to her seat silently. "Oh..and for ballet students." The teacher voiced out, gaining around eight to nine students' attention, including Taeyeon. "Don't forget that you have training from two to five later this evening. Who arrives late will be doing 100 squats as a punishment, okay?" She beamed a sweet smile, but everyone knew there was a demon behind it. She earned a low 'Yes Miss.' as she eyed every single ballet student. When her eyes landed on a certain student, her smile dropped. "Take note of that, Kim." Her voice turned to a deep one that she sounded like threatening. All students with a 'Kim' family name had goosebumps, although they knew it was only pointed to one 'Kim'. The teacher left the classroom, Kim Taeyeon on the other side let out a frustrated groan as she dropped her head on the table. "Why do I have to be her victim all the time?" She uttered annoyingly, her friends patted her back to soothe her down.

"Take note of that, Kim." Taeyeon mimicked 's voice and took a mouthful of tteokbeoki. "God, I hate her." Her group of friends laughed at her and offered her their foods. They know Taeyeon eats when she's upset, they call it stress-eating. "Poor you, Taengoo-ah. Why does she always have to pick on you?" One of her good friends, Yuri commented. "Because she can't resist that I'm cute and hot, that's why." She replied, earning another laugh. The group is not bright without Taeyeon, she is like the centre of the group and is quite popular in the school. "Seriously, she's like the female version of Professor Snape." Taeyeon exclaimed, the group agreed with her statement, except Rosé, who asked, "Who's Professor Snape?" and made everyone's jaw drop wide open. Believe it or not, Rosé is also part of her group, she's Taeyeon's good friend which made Taeyeon slightly hate herself for being jealous over her friend.

"Emm...one of the professors in the Harry Potter movies." Answered Hyoyeon, who was trying to hold back her laugh. How could anyone not know Harry Potter? "Well..do you read the books?" Yuri interrupted, wanting to explain the story to Rosé. As they went on and on with the Harry Potter things, Taeyeon on the other hand couldn't stop eating. She finished her tteokbeoki which was like a mountain, she ate a handful of chicken nuggets as well as fries and took a few sips of coke. She was about to take her friend's burger when suddenly she felt the familiar goosebumps that stopped her. When she scanned around the cafeteria, she met 's eyes who was sitting at the teacher's side. She slowly put down the burger and acted like nothing happened. But problem came when she saw how got up from her seat and brought her feet in expensive high heels towards her. "Abort mission! Abort mission! Professor Snape's coming!" She warned her friends who were still gossiping about Harry Potter, then they panicked a bit but acted calm when the said teacher was standing in front of them.

slammed her hand on the table, hard enough to make everyone in the group jerk in their places. She leaned closer to Taeyeon, who was sitting at the end of the table. "Kim, would you like to quit ballet and join weightlifting instead?" Questioned the so-called Professor Snape. Taeyeon, aware that she ate too much, looked down and apologised. "You should watch your diet, 're a ballet dancer. Next time if I see you eat like this again, I will transfer you to the weightlifting team on my own, understand?" She got nearer and nearer to Taeyeon as she let out each and every word, while the petite girl pursed her lips into a thin line and nodded her head. then scurried away with a satisfied smirk on her face. "Damn girl, that teacher doesn't even give you rest." Yuri commented when Taeyeon knocked her head on the table numerous times while mumbling "Why did she come into my life?"

"Kim Taeyeon, 100 squats!" ordered when all her ballet dancers formed a line and checked their attendance. Taeyeon who wore a dumb and shocked face prostested, "What? But I'm early! You said who's late wi-" She wasn't given a chance to finish her sentence when the teacher interrupted. "I know what I said, but shouldn't you lose all the calories that you gained this evening? And you're in no place to go against my words." She mumbled with her index finger pointed towards Taeyeon. Not giving up, she protested once again, "It isn't fair!"

"I say what's fair and what isn't. Now, may you begin?" Her index finger which was pointing towards Taeyeon changed direction to the corner of the room. Taeyeon saw that she had no chance to win this conversation, it was like trying to win over a professional lawyer. She pouted and stomped her feet towards the corner of the room like a kid, and began squatting. _'Why does she keep bullying me?'_ , Taeyeon complained in her mind. But she missed one important thing, when noticed her kid-like behaviour, the corner of her lips curved up a little. She wore a little, just a tiny, smile. But it was still a smile. The others were training their ballet dances while the little kid was doing her squats. Taeyeon constantly heard the teacher complimented Rosé with sayings like, ' _You're so good, Rosé.', 'Yes, Rosé, that's the perfect turn.',_ and ' _Great job, Rosé.'_

"Rosé this, Rosé that. Go marry her if she's that precious." Taeyeon mumbled with a hint of jealousy and she continued counting her sqauts. It was until she counted up to 97 that she felt something different down there, between her thighs. She knew this feeling really well that she had to stop her squats. _'Oh no...please...don't grow now. Retreat! Retreat!'_ She thought in her mind. "Who told you to stop?" 's voice could be heard from behind as she prepared another punishment for her in her head. But her next punishment didn't happen when Taeyeon ran to the nearest dustbin and threw up blood and made everyone stopped their actions, was as surprised as the other students. Every time Taeyeon's little 'friend' grew an inch, she would throw up blood. It doesn't make any sense, yes, but she's just like that. The weird feeling of it growing made her threw up a lot of blood. When she was done throwing up, she ignored the other students who were staring at her and turned to directly. "I'm sorry, . But can I borrow your phone for a quick while? I need to phone my mom." She forced a smile when it was all evident on her pale face that she wasn't okay. Guilt started to pile up in , what if she demanded Taeyeon to do all the squats without knowing her current health condition? Out of teacher instincts, she lent her phone to the student without hesitation. Taeyeon then sauntered outside the ballet studio while ordered the other students to continue practising, but her eyes never left Taeyeon.

"Hello, mom? It...it grew." She stated straight to the point on the phone. But her jaw slightly dropped open when her mom replied with _'What grew?'_ in a curious tone. She didn't understand why her own mother always forgot that she's different, and plus, she didn't want to waste her teacher's mobile credit so she just let it out in one go, but in a low voice so nobody could hear. "How could you always forget that I'm different with the other girls, ma? My penis, it grew an inch longer just now. Help me make an appointment with Dr. Lee. That's it, bye, love you." She hung up and sighed as she leaned on the wall, next to the door and slid her body down to rest from the squats for a while. But little did she know, a person who was standing behind the door had her palm on her mouth as in being shocked. When she released her palm, her face was replaced with a naughty and dirty smirk. That person was none other than Hwang herself, who was eavesdropping Taeyeon's conversation with her mother from the beginning, from the small hole of the door that she opened. _'So she's like that, huh?'_

"Okay, wrap up everyone! That's it for today, great job!" announced and clapped her hands afterwards. Soon her students followed clapping and packed up their things as they were ready to leave. "Uhm, Taeyeon. A word?" She stopped the girl from leaving, who just happened to be the last one to go out of that door. She sighed, what could it be now? Taeyeon then approached her teacher. "You know, I've been watching you these past few hours. You lack practice, Taeyeon. Stay back and I'll teach you personally." Taeyeon was taken aback by 's request. This teacher is really something, how could she make a student to stay back when the sun was set? "What? Are you serious? I can't stay back, . I have an appointment." She politely rejected, well if she wasn't a student, she would've increased her voice. "With ?" The teacher said it with a smile as Taeyeon widened her eyes and take few steps back. "Yes, I heard everything. You have penis down there, don't you?" She stepped forward while her student didn't stop stepping backwards. But she was stopped when her back was on the wall and she had no where to turn to when the so-called Professor Snape was just a step before her. slammed her hands on the wall, blocking Taeyeon as she leaned in closer. "Other than being your English and Ballet teacher. Would you like me to be your personal Sex Education teacher? It's free of charge." She whispered with a sexy voice in Taeyeon's ear and took that opportunity to lick her student's earlobe. Taeyeon, being aroused just by her teacher's voice and that one lick, acidentally stated ' _Yes, teacher.'_ with a firm nod. And it was the greatest mistake she made in her entire life.

unzipped Taeyeon's hoodie slowly while remaining eye contact with the latter, she then took it off and threw it on the ground. "The first step is making out." stated as she leaned in closer, her lips were close to her student's. But Taeyeon turned her head when their lips almost touched. "Are you sure we can do this, Miss? I...I mean, you're a teacher and I...I'm just a st-student. It's illegal." Taeyeon stuttered, she jumped a bit when a soft hand cupped her cheek and turned her head back. "I don't give a fuck." Her teacher remarked and smashed her lips on Taeyeon's. The petite girl was startled by the action and her brain was still processing. But as her teacher kissed her while tilted her head side by side, she started to follow up the pace and kissed back, which resulted to a smiling in the kiss. Things began to heat up when the older woman added her tongue in the kiss, she licked her student's lower lip and bit it afterwards. It got rough when suddenly inserted her pink muscle in Taeyeon and met with the latter's tongue. "Mmmhh..." The student moaned when the teacher licked her tongue and played with it, soon they both fought for dominance. She tilted her head as the kiss deepened when sucked her tongue hardly and bit it. Taeyeon then pushed her teacher away and panted, regaining oxygen. While she was doing that, the horny teacher went from licking Taeyeon's perfect jawline to biting her neck. The student then tilted her head, making her veins evident and wasted no time to bite it hard. "No, Miss. Please no marks." The student exclaimed, sighed in disappointment but decided to respect her student. Besides, no parents would wish to see their high school student coming home late at night with hickeys on her neck.

She unbuttoned her student's school uniform and unzipped her skirt, let it slide down to her ankles. As a teacher, she was quite surprised with how beautiful and built her student's body was. "Help me undress too, Taeyeon." She declared as the student started to lift off her shirt as raised her hands so it could go off. Taeyeon then knelt down and unbuttoned her teacher's pants as she pulled it down. She gasped when she looked up, Ms Hwang's pussy welcomed her view.

" . Y-you didn't w-wear-"

"Underwear? Oh yes, Taeyeon. I'm not an underwear person. I'm horny all the time."

Taeyeon gulped down her saliva and leaned on the wall when her teacher took a step nearer. The student's heart pace increased 3 times faster when parted her lips using index and middle fingers, letting Taeyeon see a better view. "You see this thing here?" She pointed the tiny pink thing that was hanging in the middle of her pussy. "It's called clitoris, clit for short. It's the most sensitive part of women." She stared down, meeting her student's eyes with lust. "Touch it, Taeyeon. I allow you."

Taeyeon brought her thumb and index finger up as they landed on Ms Hwang's clit, as the teacher wished. She slowly moved her thumb up and down, rubbing it and earned a sexy moan from the older woman. Hearing that, she could feel her buddy down there stood up and she knew... she was turned on. She brought her feet up and went behind , slamming her on the wall as she rubbed her harder.

"AHHH AHHHH...YES TAEYEON! FUCK ME. FUCK YOUR TEACHER!"

Taeyeon inserted her middle finger inside as the horny teacher arched her back, _'God, she's so warm..'_ the student used this opportunity to slide in her teacher's pink bra and play with her already tightened nipple. screamed loudly in ecstasy for her student's touches, Taeyeon pinching her nipple, rubbing her clit and pumping her finger in and out, she was brought to cloud nine. "Tell me, Taeyeon. Do you...find...me...attractive?" questioned in the middle of her panting, which resulted more like a whisper. Upon hearing that, Taeyeon stopped all of her actions and the teacher instantly regretted that she asked that. Taeyeon turned around, facing her and looked at her eyes. She unhooked her teacher's bra and threw it somewhere on the floor while remaining eye contact. Did she find her attractive? Well, to be honest, she never imagined that she would have sex with the teacher that she hated the most. But there she was, fucking her. She couldn't deny that there were most of the times that made her heart beat quicker just because they made eye contact, well unless when she's mad.. but now isn't an exception. "You are always attractive.."

Taeyeon took one of her teacher's nipples in her mouth, licking and it in a circular motion, she then proceeded to suck it very hard that had to push her away. "I can't hold it in any longer." stated as she pulled down Taeyeon's underwear and knelt between her. She took Taeyeon's tip in her mouth and played with her tongue as her left hand massaged her student's ball and the other hand pinching her clit. Taeyeon, who was experiencing this for the first time had to rest her head on the wall for support. " ...Ms Hwang...ahhnngghh..." She pulled her teacher's head closer and soon her whole length of dick was inside 's mouth, who was licking and biting it and it sent Taeyeon to heaven, the feeling was mutual, she swore she never felt something like that in her entire life.

led Taeyeon to the chair and pushed her to sit on it, she wasted no time to sit on her student, taking her little friend inside her. "Oh, God. For a girl like you, you're quite big." She commented as she started to move her hips forward and backward, riding Taeyeon. guided her student's head toward her chest, begging her to suck on her nipples once again in which Taeyeon complied silently. She pecked 's pink nipple before taking it into her mouth as her right hand slid down to 's butt, she spanked it twice before putting her middle finger inside her teacher's asshole, making her groan by the sensation. Taeyeon began moving her hips, meeting with her teacher's pace. Everything got rough and fast when the student played with 's clit, pinching and pulling it. "Taeyeon..ahhhngh! I'm...co..coming..!" She warned as she increased her pace, moving up and down as Taeyeon's dick went in and out of her. The screeching sounds of the chair made them both realised how hard the teacher was riding her student, but neither of them cared. They groaned when the feeling of liquid leaked down their thighs, sweat was all over their bodies. had her climax...with a student.

let out a tired sigh and got off Taeyeon, "Session's over." She announced and went to pick up her clothes. Taeyeon who was still sitting on the chair, stared at her thighs with all the white liquid. _' 's cum..'_ She smiled and stroke her thighs with two fingers as she brought it to her mouth, licking it. _'Damn, she tastes so_ _goddamn amazing.'_ Her eyes searched for the teacher across the ballet studio, who was putting up her clothes and that brought her back to reality. "Wait, that's it?" She approached with a dumbfounded face. "Yeah..what do you expect in the end of a sex? Give birth?" replied while putting on her coat and tied up her hair.

"But I need a release too!"

"I can't give you a release, Taeyeon. You'll lose your virginity."

"Didn't I just lose that?"

"No. If you lose your virginity, there's blood. You're still young, it'd be bad if you lose it at this age." Taeyeon scoffed at her teacher's explanation.

"Says the teacher who released her sexual frustration with me." Taeyeon turned her back at and picked up her school uniform on the floor and began putting it on."Taeyeon, please understand. What will your future husband say about this?"

"Yeah, as if someone will love me for having a dick as a woman." Hearing that, it tore 's heart apart, it hurts her more than it hurts Taeyeon. She felt like crying when her student didn't even think of shedding a tear.

Taeyeon paraded out of the studio after fully dressed, without a word. "Taeyeon!" She called for her but the latter didn't stop. would go after her if she didn't have to switch off the lights and fans, she also had to make sure everything was locked and secured. But by the time she was done, her student was nowhere to be found. "Shit.." She cursed under her breath and began searching for Taeyeon using her car.


	135. Sessions I

sweating, panting, biting bottom lips. thats how Tiffany's condition right now.

her both hands clenching on the bedsheet as she closed her eyes, feeling the pleasure that Taeyeon gave down there

"hmm, damn you taste so great", Taeyeon said before going back to her business, licking Tiffany's pussy

"ahh", Tiffany moaned as Taeyeon teased her by licking slowly

Taeyeon smirked when she looked up, seeing Tiffany becomes like that because of her really boost her confidence

Taeyeon then entered her tongue slowly into Tiffany, Tiffany rolled her eyes feeling it

at first, Taeyeon moved her tongue in and out in a very slow and gentle way

after few minutes, she started increasing her movement

"ahhh ahhh Tae", Tiffany moaned again when Taeyeon began to thrust her tongue faster

Tiffany palmed her mouth as she tried to control her moan, and closed her eyes tightly. but feeling Taeyeon's thrust became harder, she released her moans

"aaaahhhh ahhh fasttteeer ahhh"

moan after moan. thrust after thrust. as the wetness become more from Tiffany, Taeyeon pushed her tongue further inside while sucking her pussy hardly

her action causing Tiffany to gasp loudly and arched her back till she locked her legs around Taeyeon's neck

"ahhhh! shit!", Tiffany moaned as she released her cum

only then, Taeyeon pulled out her tongue and smirked seeing Tiffany's cum flowing out

"wonderful", Taeyeon proudly said

"how does it feel?", Taeyeon asked the breathless Tiffany

"good. it feels good", Tiffany smiled and pulled Taeyeon up to her

"hmm, should i give you more?", Taeyeon asked and nibbling Tiffany's right ear

Tiffany's right hand searched for Taeyeon's erection, once she touched it, she began to stroke it up and down

"hmmph", Taeyeon moaned feeling the touch

"you're big, i wonder how does it feel if its inside", Tiffany murmured as she continued stroking and sometimes squeezing Taeyeon's cock

"trust me, you'll be sent to heaven", Taeyeon chuckled

"then, would you?", Tiffany asked

"what?", Taeyeon asked and looked at her eyes

"would you send me to heaven?", Tiffany asked

"if you want me to", Taeyeon replied

"lets do it", Tiffany said and slowly bring Taeyeon's cock near her dripping pussy. she rubbed the tip of Taeyeon's cock in her entrance first

"you should stop the tease now", Taeyeon said as she have a feeling that she wouldnt be able to control herself for any longer

Tiffany giggled and nodded her head. she looked down on their both part, slowly she put Taeyeon's hard erection into her hole

"ahhhh hmmphhh", Tiffany closed her eyes and pressed her back head to the pillow when half of Taeyeon's erection went inside her

Taeyeon then pulled Tiffany's hand from her cock to her shoulder

"hold onto me", Taeyeon said which Tiffany obeyed as she held both of Taeyeon's shoulders

"why- ugh.. are you so... hmmm big?", Tiffany whined as she feel Taeyeon keep going deep inside

"i was born to pleasure you this much honey. bear with it", Taeyeon said and as she drifted away Tiffany's attention now, she fully pushed her cock all in

"aaaaah!", Tiffany screamed and clenched Taeyeon's shoulder

"look, we did it! im all in. see it", Taeyeon said and Tiffany looked down for a while

"oh gosh, you're too big Taeyeon. i- ahhh dont do that!", Tiffany whined again when Taeyeon continued pushing her cock

"you should feel my entire erection. i'll make you feel so sooo good", Taeyeon groaned and pushed deeper

"ahhhh i... ahh c-cant take it", Tiffany moaned and tried to move away her hips but Taeyeon pressed her body down on Tiffany more so she could go in deeper

"Taeyeon!", Tiffany shouted

"ok ok i'll stop now. see? im not moving", Taeyeon said

"i cant.. uhh take it out", Tiffany said

"nah uh. i cant do that. you have to get use to my cock", Taeyeon replied

"but-"

"shhh. trust me ok? i'll give you time to adjust. just tell me whenever you're ready"

seeing there's no way Taeyeon would stop, Tiffany sighed and give in eventually. she tried to relax herself first before moving her hips a bit

"huhh.. i wanna fuck you so much", Taeyeon sighed heavily as she felt Tiffany's movement causing her cock to slip out a little then back in

"j-just.. take it slow first", Tiffany said

"ok, i will. dont worry", Taeyeon said and moved her cock in and out in a short pulling and pushing

"like this?", Taeyeon asked and Tiffany just nodded

"hmm", Tiffany hummed and smiled when she started feeling the pleasure. receiving a good response, Taeyeon pulled out her entire erection and quickly thrust it inside slowly but deeper

"aaaaaahhhhhhhh", Tiffany moaned from the time Taeyeon entered her again till she reached Tiffany's deeper

"i'll move now", Taeyeon told her

after Tiffany nodded her head, Taeyeon began her thrusting.

in. out. in. out.

the movement continued at average speed

"faster", Tiffany said

and thats the cue, feeling too aroused already.. Taeyeon didnt think twice and followed what Tiffany want

"fuck me faster now", Tiffany said again, this time more sexy and very much turning on

"oh, my pleasure", Taeyeon replied

she pulled out her cock then thrust it inside with a hard push and went in deeper. she kept her movement like that till it reached Tiffany's G-spot

"aaahhhh! thats it! ahhhh keep going Tae!"

"yeah!"

Taeyeon increased the speed of her thrust and spread Tiffany's legs more

"ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahh ah ah ahhhh ahhh f-faster ah ah ah ah ah"

Tiffany is in a moaning mess as Taeyeon kept thrusting harder and faster, Taeyeon's speed is too fast and her cock hit Tiffany so hard that it makes Tiffany feeling so high

"aaaaahhhhh yeeesss! ahhh ahhh like that! ohhh it feels good! damn fucking good! fasterrrr! keep fucking me yeaaahhh ahhh ahhhhh ahhhhh!"

Tiffany's moan aroused Taeyeon more so Taeyeon tried to thrust so much more deeper and so fast

"arrrghhh Tiffanyy!", Taeyeon groaned feeling herself being buried deep inside Tiffany

"ahhhh imm... about to ahhh ahhhh shiiiit! cum!"

"arghhhh!",Taeyeon throw her head backward feeling too much pleasure from fucking Tiffany

"im cumming! ahhhh ahhh ahhhh aaaaahhhhhhhh!", Tiffany screamed and clenched her pussy wall around Taeyeon's cock

"fuckkk!", Taeyeon grunted and closed her eyes as she felt Tiffany's wall squeezing her cock inside

not long after few more thrusts, Tiffany is near to her climax

"aaahhhhhhhh ahhhhh its... ahhhhh time ahhh! cumming! ahhhh!", Tiffany moaned louder and her body was jerking and tensed for a while as she reached her climax

releasing her sweet juice, Tiffany slumped herself on the bed after jerking her body during her climax

she let Taeyeon to thrust more for her turn to cum

"arrrghhhhhh almooostt there! ahhhhhhh fuck!"

and after few seconds, Taeyeon pulled out her cock just right on time and exploded on Tiffany's stomach. she stroke her cock to let her cums squirting out

"ahhhhh so amazing", Taeyeon moaned after finished cumming

she smiled seeing a tired Tiffany, she bend down and licked her own cum on Tiffany's stomach. done cleaning her up, Taeyeon brought her tongue up to Tiffany's breast

"hmm why did i ignore this sexy breast earlier", Taeyeon said and sucked Tiffany's left breast while her left hand is squeezing Tiffany's right breast

"ahhhh... Taeyeonn unghhh", Tiffany moaned and grabbed Taeyeon's hair as Taeyeon sucked her breast so hard

"hmmm", satisfied with it. Taeyeon released Tiffany's breast to capture Tiffany's lips this time

Tiffany returned back the kiss as passionate as Taeyeon and they started making out while their hands roaming around each other body

only after they need oxygen, they stopped and pulled away from each other to breathe

"tired?", Taeyeon asked and Tiffany nodded cutely

"ok i wont make you more tired then since this is our first time doing it together", Taeyeon chuckled and rolled over to Tiffany's side

"come here", Taeyeon said and bring Tiffany to her chest. Tiffany snuggled closer to her and let herself being embrace by Taeyeon's warm hug

"sleeptight", Taeyeon whispered and kissed Tiffany's head

Tiffany just hummed but a smile on her face wont fade away as she drifted off to dreamland with Taeyeon


	136. Sessions II

After Tiffany brought Taeyeon out of the club, they walked together and talked about their friends

"so, your friend, Sooyoung? she is the same like you?", Tiffany asked

"mhm. same goes to Yuri and Hyoyeon. thats why we're close", Taeyeon answered

"how about Sunny then?", Tiffany asked

"she's the only normal girl in our group. haha thats why we all love to tease and flirt with her for fun but not Hyo ofcourse. Hyoyeon likes her for real", Taeyeon answered

"oh right", Tiffany nodded

"hold on, you seemed to know all my friends' names", Taeyeon stopped walking and Tiffany stopped as well

"people talked about you guys all nights. Jessie and me always heard and eventually know you and your friends through all information we found from people at the club", Tiffany replied

"so you know me even before i noticed you?"

"of course and i've been going to that club like hundred times and often saw you with your friends"

"how come i never see you before?"

"you're too busy flirting with all those annoying fake sexy girls. duh", Tiffany rolled her eyes

"ohhh were you jealous?", Taeyeon smirked

"n-no. i just-", Tiffany paused as she thought about it again

'was i? im jealous and like her even before i know it? lol', Tiffany spoke in her mind

"babe? hello?", Taeyeon called for her attention when she's spacing out

"huh?"

"what are you thinking of?", Taeyeon asked

"ah. nothing", Tiffany smiled

"ok"

"but.. Tae.."

"yeah?"

"you wont flirt with random girls anymore right?", Tiffany asked carefully

"because i.. im thinking of want to take this seriously", Tiffany said lowly and looked down

Taeyeon smiled and lifted Tiffany's chin up

"i really like you from the first time i saw you. and trust me, i want to take this relationship seriously too. so dont worry, i wont flirt with anyone but you. i'll have my eyes to gawk at you only", Taeyeon winked at Tiffany

"you do that for me?", Tiffany asked

"yes. for you i will. my sexy babe, my girlfriend", Taeyeon pecked her lips shortly

"alright", Tiffany smiled brightly

'oh dear heaven, how i love her beautiful eye smile', Taeyeon thought

"omo! i forgot that i came with Jessie. lets go back Tae", Tiffany said

"ok come on"

when they has arrived back at the club, they dont see any of their friends anymore

"where the hell did they go?", Taeyeon frowned and looked around

"aaahh, my phone and keys are with Jessie. i put them in her handbag", Tiffany pouted cutely

"really? hmm, should we go check if your car still here?", Taeyeon asked

"you're right"

they went to the parking lot and Tiffany's car still parked nicely there

"but where is she?", Tiffany frowned

"do you think that maybe she left with Soo?", Taeyeon asked as she wondered

"then how about me?", Tiffany looked at Taeyeon helplessly

Taeyeon chuckled before she pulled Tiffany's wrist

"what about you? you still have me, i can take care of you and send you home darling", Taeyeon said and made Tiffany blushed due to her sweetness

"but its still early, do you want to go home now?", Taeyeon asked as she brought Tiffany to her car

"up to you. im not sleepy yet", Tiffany answered

"thats what i thought", Taeyeon said back

they still got into Taeyeon's car and Taeyeon just drove off from the club first

"do you.. want to stay over at my place tonight? no?", Taeyeon asked

"ah no, i'll just sleep at my place. im afraid if Jess came to give me my phone and keys", Tiffany replied

"aww, but i want to spend more time with you", Taeyeon pouted

Tiffany chuckled as she turned her body to lean her back at the door and looked at Taeyeon

"you mean, have sex with me?", Tiffany asked playfully

Taeyeon glanced at her before she smirked

"oh you got that right babe", Taeyeon replied

"aish. pervert", Tiffany hit Taeyeon's arm lightly

"cant help it when im with a sexy babe like you", Taeyeon said

"oh shut up you"

"make me"

"urgh"

Tiffany then leaned to Taeyeon and kissed her lips

"hmmph", Taeyeon moaned but tried to focus on the road and drive carefully

"b-babe", Taeyeon stuttered as she afraid to get into an accident

Tiffany understood about it so she moved to kiss Taeyeon's neck instead and put her one palm on Taeyeon's thigh

"oh god", Taeyeon gripped the steering wheels tightly

"have you... ever thought of doing it in your car?", Tiffany whispered seducingly into Taeyeon's ear

"fuck!", Taeyeon grunted and make a quick right turn and speeding off to the nearest empty place she know

once she stopped her car at the empty parking lot at the back of the huge stadium, Taeyeon turned to Tiffany to kiss her hard with hunger

"ahmmm", Tiffany moaned through the kiss

"come here", Taeyeon said desperately and pulled Tiffany to her. Tiffany then straddled Taeyeon but not to forget removing her underwear

"you're wet already babe", Taeyeon said once she trailed her fingers down to Tiffany's pussy

"you said you'll take care of me", Tiffany said

"oh i will", Taeyeon smiled then started to play with Tiffany's pussy using her fingers

"uhh.. c-can we make it fast? i mean, lets just use your cock right away Tae", Tiffany said and bite her lips

"you really drive me crazy", Taeyeon mumbled and obeyed what Tiffany wants

on a chilly silent night, at the empty parking lot. if anyone came there, people will see how the car shook violently

Taeyeon is fucking Tiffany so hard inside and make Tiffany ride her cock non-stop

"ahh ahh ahh ahhh ahhh Taee aghhhhh yeaahhh ahh ahh ahh ahhh"

Tiffany kept bouncing up and down as Taeyeon held her hips tightly

"come on babe. harder!", Taeyeon encouraged her and Tiffany followed her request

"oh gosh! ahh ahhhh ahhh i ahhh Taeeee"

"few more babe. just arghhhh", Taeyeon groaned feeling the tightness of Tiffany's pussy

"arrghhh almost! uhhh theree aahhhh"

feeling that Tiffany almost reach their climax. Taeyeon thrust her hips upwards and fucked Tiffany crazily

Tiffany throw her body backwards which then accidentally pressed the car's horn as it make the honking sound so loud

but they didnt care and still continued their session

"s-shiiit!", Tiffany put one hand up onto the car and one hand on Taeyeon's shoulder

"ahhhhhh cum now babe", Taeyeon grunted and pushed her cock harder and deeper as she pulled Tiffany's hips to sink further into her

"AHHHH!", Tiffany screamed as she finally cum

they both were panting heavily after their climax. Taeyeon hugged Tiffany as she caressed Tiffany's back

"you're so great", Taeyeon said

Tiffany then slowly lifted herself up from Taeyeon causing them both to moan softly

"how about you? you havent release yet", Tiffany said to Taeyeon

"hmm will you help me then?", Taeyeon asked

Tiffany chuckled then pecked Taeyeon's lips before she went back to the passenger seat

"you, stay over at my place tonight", Tiffany said

Taeyeon grinned and agreed immediately


	137. Sessions III

"ahhh ahmmm hfftt ahhh"

'god. i met her to talk about what i've discussed with Jessie but look at us now', Tiffany thought

"ugh, so tight"

Tiffany was lying on the bed helplessly as Taeyeon pounded her pussy at a faster rate

"feel so good? huh?", Taeyeon asked as she thrusted her dick

"s-so much uhh.. ahh yeaaahh k-keep urghhh going", Tiffany moaned while replying to Taeyeon

she throw her head backward till the back of her head sink deeper onto the bed as Taeyeon thrusting harder into her

"ahhh shit! you're clenching on me", Taeyeon groaned and closed her eyes

"hmmpph, thats it... im uhhh cum-cumm ahhhh cumming", Tiffany moaned

Taeyeon increased her speed as she can feel that Tiffany almost there. she pulled and pushed her dick deeper and faster

"ah ah ah ahhh yes yesssss"

"cum now"

"aaaaahhhhhhhhhhhh"

Tiffany already cummed after few hard thrusts but Taeyeon continued fucking her for her turn to reach orgasm

"fuck!", Taeyeon quickly pulled out her dick and stroke it up and down and letting her cum spurted out on Tiffany's thigh

"that was awesome", Taeyeon said and dropped her body beside Tiffany

after recovering from the sex, Tiffany rolled her body and get on top of Taeyeon. she lie on her stomach against Taeyeon's front body

"Tae.."

"yeah?", Taeyeon asked while caressing Tiffany's hair gently

"can you tell me about you more? i mean, i want to know other things too about you", Tiffany said

"hm? i dont know babe. why dont you just ask me questions and i will answer"

"ok. where is your parents?", Tiffany asked

"my dad is busy travelling for his business. my mom is gone, she died long ago", Taeyeon answered

"oh. sorry to hear that", Tiffany said lowly

"thats ok. how about you?"

"my parents died in a car accident when i was 17. but im ok now, im a grown up woman and i live a good life.", Tiffany said and smiled at Taeyeon

"aww. Miss independent~ thats why i love her~", Taeyeon sang and give light kisses on Tiffany's nose and cheeks

Tiffany giggled and stopped Taeyeon from kissing her

"dont you want to work Tae?", Tiffany asked

"why should i? i have my dad to give me money and i can just simply do my own thing and enjoy my life", Taeyeon replied

"but Tae.. working is important too for future. what if one day, something happen? that you cant get any help or money from your dad anymore?", Tiffany asked

Taeyeon thinking for a while before she pouted at Tiffany

"babe, why were you asking difficult questions?", Taeyeon whined a bit

Tiffany was surprised but she laughed too

"i just want you to try thinking of any possible things that could happen Tae. for your own good and future too", Tiffany said

"i save lots of money already. so i dont have to worry", Taeyeon grinned

"oh really? do you think its enough?", Tiffany asked

"hm. i can buy a huge mansion, apartments, 3 to 5 expensive cars and even an island. so i think its enough", Taeyeon answered

"what?! just how much money did you save up and where did you get it?", Tiffany asked in disbelief

"well. dad only have me as his family member. and he always give me what i want. so when i asked how much i want, he'll give me. so basically, i've been saving up all the money he gave me for 6 years", Taeyeon replied coolly

"oh god, i cant believe you"

"im smart, arent i?", Taeyeon smirked

"whatever. but still, you'll be bored living your life like this? its no fun"

"it is fun. i can chilling all i want. clubbing all night"

"i gave up. do whatever you want", Tiffany sighed

"hahaha my sexy babe, whats wrong with me not working anyway?"

Tiffany lie down her head on Taeyeon's chest. she closed her eyes feeling and listening to Taeyeon's heart beat

'this feels so right. she is the right one for me. i dont wanna live without her. i want to be able to be close to her like this for all i want. i want to spend the rest of my life with her. i want to be the reason for her heart to beat', Tiffany thought

'oh my goodness, Jess is right when she told me that im falling harder than i've imagined', Tiffany thought again

"Fany? babe?", Taeyeon patted Tiffany's back when she heard nothing from her

"hmm?", Tiffany lifted up her head

"what are you thinking of?", Taeyeon asked

"n-nothing", Tiffany bite her lips

"ok then, do you think you can go for another round?", Taeyeon asked, wriggling her eyebrows

Tiffany laughed and pecked her lips

"but dont you want to go to the club? its almost night", Tiffany said

"will you come with me?"

"no im tired. your fault for fucking me in the day", Tiffany pouted

"but i cant resist you! who told you to come with your sexy office outfit to my place", Taeyeon replied

"thats just how i go to work. duh", Tiffany rolled her eyes

"ohhh, if i work at your workplace, i'll be able to see you wearing sexy attire everyday then", Taeyeon smirked pervertly

"stop your dirty mind Byuntae", Tiffany slapped her chest and get off of Taeyeon

"and i thought you said you dont want to work. ever."

"maybe i'll change my mind for you", Taeyeon said

"oh yeah?", Tiffany raised her eyebrows

"we'll see. i'll think about it first"


	138. Sessions IV

Taeyeon went to pick up Tiffany at her apartment, she went up to Tiffany's floor and rang the bell as she arrived there

"a second!"

she heard Tiffany's voice from inside

Taeyeon's smile faded when she saw Tiffany opening the door

"come in. uhh, you came just right on time. i need help. please zip this dress up on me", Tiffany said pulling Taeyeon in and closed the door

"the dress is kinda tight and my finger just cant reach the zip at the back down there", Tiffany said

Taeyeon gulped seeing the short dress and the bare back of Tiffany. no matter how many times she has seen Tiffany naked body, it still took her breath away like the first time when Tiffany being sexy in front of her

"Taeyeon? hello?", Tiffany snapped her back to reality and she blinked her eyes

"yeah?"

"i said help me", Tiffany pouted

Taeyeon chuckled and nodded her head

Tiffany then faced her back to Taeyeon as Taeyeon stepped forward to zip the dress for her. as Taeyeon's finger in contact with Tiffany's back, Tiffany shivered unconsciously causing Taeyeon to stop

"you're sexy", Taeyeon said and slowly zip up the dress. after she's done, she backhugged Tiffany and kissed her bare shoulder

"thanks", Tiffany replied before she turned around and Taeyeon immediately crashed her lips on Tiffany's lips

"hmmph", Tiffany moaned as Taeyeon pinned her on the door

"we're.. uhh g-gonna be late", Tiffany said in struggle as Taeyeon made it hard for her to speak when Taeyeon keep kissing her jaw and neck

"lets do a quick one. can we? i cant hold it babe", Taeyeon said and caressed Tiffany's thigh sensually

"urgh, make it quick", Tiffany agreed and Taeyeon quickly unbuckled her belt and pulled down her jeans

"gosh this byuntae", Tiffany mumbled to herself as she saw how hard Taeyeon's erection is

Taeyeon wasting no time, she rolled up the dress a bit and pulled down Tiffany's panty

Taeyeon moved her right hand down on Tiffany's private part, she cupped it and started rubbing with slow movement

"hmmm", Tiffany hummed sexily and closed her eyes as she wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck

Taeyeon then started rubbing her faster causing her to moan more

"ahhhh Taeee"

as Tiffany got even wetter than before, Taeyeon changed to use her cock to rub it on Tiffany's pussy

"hmmmm Tae.. ahhhh dont tease", Tiffany moaned

"ok babe", Taeyeon replied and use the head of her cock to tease Tiffany's clit a bit before she stroke her cock a little while

"im going in baby", Taeyeon said

"do it now", Tiffany said

Tiffany opened her eyes and met with Taeyeon's dark eyes that filled with desire. Taeyeon leaned in to share a hot passionate kiss with her which she returned back gladly

they moaned through their kisses and after a minute, Taeyeon suddenly thrusting her cock inside Tiffany with deep thrust

"ahhh!", Tiffany moaned louder with Taeyeon's sudden thrust

"still tight!", Taeyeon grunted

Taeyeon wrapped Tiffany's right leg on her hips and grabbed Tiffany's left buttcheek with her right hand as she started pounding into Tiffany

"ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh ahhh ahh yeahhh ahhh ahh ahh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahhh ahh Taeee-nnghhh ahhh fasterrrr ahhh"

"ahhhh fuckkk hmmn ahhhh ok"

Taeyeon thrusted harder and faster as Tiffany has requested it

being fucked right on the door got Tiffany so turned on so she got so wet down there and keep moaning Taeyeon's name

"ahhhh Taeee ahhhhh like that honeyy hmmpphhh so goood uhhhh make meee hnngg feel good Tae baby ahhh ahhh ahhhh ahhh yeaaahhhh ahhh fuck me more ahhhh"

Taeyeon groaned hearing Tiffany's dirty talk. she increased her speed and fuck Tiffany's harder

"ahh ahhh hmmphhh ahhhyeaahh ahhh... ohhhhh baby ahhhh m-moreee ahh ah urrghhh fffassster aaahhhh sshittt yeaaahhhh ohhh haahhh..."

"aaahhhh Fanyy aaaghhh godddd ugh"

"yeaaahhhh ohhh yeahhhh ahhhh fuccckk Taeeeee nggghhh yeeesssss ahhh ahhhh faster babyy!"

Taeyeon gritted her teeth as she tried to thrust more faster, the pleasure is just too much for her to handle

"arghhh! Fany ahhhh! damn tight! sooo ughhh fucking tight babe!", Taeyeon moaned

"ahh ahhh ahh ahh ah ah ahhh ahh ahhh goshhh ohh ahhh yes yes yes ahhh like that ahh ah ah ah ah ahhh ahhhh TAEYEON!"

after a very fast thrusts, Tiffany finally cummed

Taeyeon still thrusting inside her and just a second before her climax, she pulled out her cock

Tiffany smiled and pulled Taeyeon into a kiss

"i just realised that you never cum inside", Tiffany said

"hmm im afraid if you get pregnant", Taeyeon replied

"i dont mind"

"nah uh. maybe someday"

"but i want to feel you cum in me too", Tiffany said cutely

"awww, next time alright?", Taeyeon smiled and earned a nod from Tiffany

"shall we go now?", Taeyeon asked

"yeah"

Taeyeon helped Tiffany fixed her dress after she wear her jeans. Taeyeon also give a proper kiss to Tiffany before they left to the club


	139. Alpha I

Tiffany whines as Taeyeon circles her tongue around her erect nipple. "Please, please don't tease me." She begged the alpha, her alpha.

Taeyeon smirked against the nub, and then bit down on it, hard. Tiffany arched her bed off the bed, her pussy getting wetter from the sensation. Tears began to swell at the corner of her eyes as the heat grew too much for her, she needs her mates cock in her, fucking her hard, making her forget who she is, and maybe fuck some pups into her.

The alpha decided to stop teasing her omega and give her what she wants, her cock. "Tiff, spread your legs for me, okay baby?" She cooed placing a small kiss on her mate's forehand. Tiffany did as she was told; she spread her legs, giving her alpha a clear view of her wet, clenching pussy. Taeyeon groaned; she can't wait to bury herself into the younger girl's tight heat. "Condom?" The omega shook her head.

"I want your cum, alpha." She breathed; looking completely fucked out, even though all Taeyeon has done is play with her nipples.

Taeyeon kneels between Tiffany's spread legs, bending down to kiss down her neck to her breasts, giving each nipple a suck. She traced her fingers down the trembling thighs of her mate, she rubbed her inner thigh to calm her down, it worked, but she knew it wasn't going to last long. Tiffany whimpered when Taeyeon flicked her clit, and then gave a low moan as her mate's fingers disappeared into her wet heat. The alpha thrust her fingers in and out of her mate, making the girl arch her back; she then pulled out earning a rather adorable whine from the girl. She used her mates wetness to lube up her cock, after stroking her hard erection, she angled the tip her Tiffany's twitching hole, but she wasn't going in yet.

"Beg." The alpha growled.

Tiffany's eyes widen. "Please alpha, fuck me, fuck me so hard I want to forget my own name and only remember yours. Fuck me so hard, I want to have your pups. Alpha, fuck me, I ne−" She was cut off as her mate thrust into her.

Taeyeon groaned; she always forgets how tight Tiffany gets when she goes into heat. She sat still, letting her mate get used to her cock. Tiffany wrapped her arms around neck; bring her down to kiss her, "move." She said against her lips. Taeyeon pulled out a bit, and then shoved her cock into her mate. The younger's arms fell to her side, gripping onto to the sheets, as the alpha fucked her.

"Fuck," Taeyeon groaned as the omega clenched around her cock, her wet walls circling so perfect around her. She stared down at Tiffany who has her head thrown back looking so beautiful as she moans out her name.

"Faster," She begged wrapping her legs around Taeyeon's strong waist. The alpha movements changed, thrusting faster, quicker; she gripped hard onto Tiffany's hips, digging her nails into her flesh, her balls slapping against the omegas ass cheeks.

Suddenly the omega released a loud, high-pitched moan. "There! There! Right there, Taeyeon!" She screamed.

Deciding not to tease her mate and give her what she wants, Taeyeon fucked Tiffany's pussy. She reached down and flicked the clit with her finger. She looks over at Tiffany who is crying, begging for more. Both are near to the climaxes, they both can feel it.

"Alpha, knot me, cum in me," Tiffany moaned.

Taeyeon rubbed the girl's clit a few more times before she came all over the alpha's cock. Tiffany fell limp, letting the alpha use her as she pleased. Taeyeon leaned over to kiss her mate, still thrusting into her heat; she felt her knot swell at the tip of her cock. She sucked the omega's tongue and came into her. Tiffany whimpered as she felt the hot cum fill her wet pussy, and as the knot swell inside of her.

The alpha rested her forehead against the omegas. She smiled at the relaxed face of her mate. She kissed her lips, and then planted kisses all over her face. The omega giggled, bringing her arms to wrap around the alpha's shoulders, "I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too."


	140. Alpha II

Tiffany grips onto Taeyeon's breasts as she bounces up and down on her mate's erect cock. To give her mate more pleasure than she is already receiving, Taeyeon thrust her hips upward, and her cock hits the spot that sends the omega into another world. The alpha smirks as her mate throws her head back in pure ecstasy.

As Tiffany moves her hips down, Taeyeon thrusts her hips upward. Both are moaning; both want to cum; both want the knot to swell inside of the fucked omega. Tiffany's pussy clenches around the cock, her orgasm near. Taeyeon grunts, her knot beginning to swell. She sits up and grips her omega's ass cheeks, spreading them so her cock can go deeper into Tiffany.

"S-Suck my ni-nipples," The omega whimpered, her nails digging into the skin of Taeyeon's shoulder blades.

Still thrusting her hips upward, Taeyeon takes one of Tiffany's nipples, and sucks on it, her tongue circling around the hard nub. She detached herself from her mates addicting nipples, moving her mouth to Tiffany's mouth. She shoved her tongue inside of the omega's sweet mouth, kissing her senseless, "I'm going to fucking knot you," she growled, against her lips.

Tiffany weakly nodded her head. "Knot me alpha. I need you to knot me." She groaned.

"Fuck, I'm going to cum," Taeyeon felt her balls tighten, urging her to cum, but before she could, Tiffany's walls tightened around her, then came all over her cock. Just seconds after her knot connected to her to mate, she came, her cum filling the inside of the omega.

Taeyeon wrapped her arms around the tired Tiffany, kissing her shoulder in comfort. Tiffany sighed, nuzzling her face into the alpha's neck. "Thank you."

"No problem, baby." The alpha kissed the side of her head, and then lay back down, bringing the omega down with her. After her knot swelled down, Tiffany took the limp member out of her and planted herself next to her mate, snuggling into her arms, and then the couple drifted off to sleep.


	141. Alpha III

As Tiffany's stomach grew bigger, the harder Taeyeon's cock got. She couldn't help wanting to eat her mate up, she just looks so good carrying her child. Nothing makes an alpha horny than their mate carrying their child.

She licks her lips when Tiffany takes off her shirt and bra, her breast looking marvelous under the dim lighting of their living room. She watches as Tiffany takes off her shorts and underwear, and bits her lower lip when her mate bends over to place her clothing in a basket. Her pussy is red and wet just begging for a cock.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany's loud shout cut off the alpha and her sinful thoughts.

"Yes, baby?" She said, her eyes right on the omega's erect nipples.

The omega rolled her eyes, "Taeyeon, stop eye fucking me and take this to the washroom. I can't carry it." She said, rubbing her five-month belly.

Taeyeon sprung to her feet and strolled over to her mate picked up the basket at her feet. "I got it, baby." She kissed Tiffany's lips and walked out of the living room to put the clothes in the wash. When she went back to the living room, Tiffany was leaning back on the couch, her fingers buried deep inside of her pussy.

"Alpha, fuck me."

...

As Tiffany's stomach grew bigger, the harder Taeyeon's cock got. She couldn't help wanting to eat her mate up, she just looks so good carrying her child. Nothing makes an alpha horny than their mate carrying their child.

She licks her lips when Tiffany takes off her shirt and bra, her breast looking marvelous under the dim lighting of their living room. She watches as Tiffany takes off her shorts and underwear, and bits her lower lip when her mate bends over to place her clothing in a basket. Her pussy is red and wet just begging for a cock.

"Taeyeon!" Tiffany's loud shout cut off the alpha and her sinful thoughts.

"Yes, baby?" She said, her eyes right on the omega's erect nipples.

The omega rolled her eyes, "Taeyeon, stop eye fucking me and take this to the washroom. I can't carry it." She said, rubbing her five-month belly.

Taeyeon sprung to her feet and strolled over to her mate picked up the basket at her feet. "I got it, baby." She kissed Tiffany's lips and walked out of the living room to put the clothes in the wash. When she went back to the living room, Tiffany was leaning back on the couch, her fingers buried deep inside of her pussy.

"Alpha, fuck me."

• • • •

Taeyeon grunts, pushing the big box of baby things inside of the messy nursery. She knew she shouldn't have left this to been done last minute, Tiffany is due in a few weeks and the freaking nursery has only been painted—a light pink and dark purple. Luckily, Yoona, Sooyoung, and Yuri are here to help her while their mates make lunch and watch after the kids so they won't get in the way.

Yuri snickered as she saw the state of the room. "Damn, Tae, you are a shitty ass mate and sad excuse of an alpha."

"Fuck off, bitch," Taeyeon hissed.

Sooyoung stood between the two alphas', "Ladies, we all suck as alphas sometimes, so knock it off. We have a lot of work to do. I didn't take the whole day off just to have you two argue the whole time. Now, Taeyeon," she directed her attention solely to the alpha of the house. "Tell us where to put these things and we can get this done before lunch, okay?"

Even though Taeyeon is the oldest, Sooyoung has always had more of the leadership qualities compared to the shorter alpha, and there is nothing wrong with that.

The alpha of the house began directing her friends where to put things and in three hours they were almost done. They decided to take a small break, and just as they sat down on the ground, the door swung open and in came Yuju, Yoona and Jessica's youngest, well second youngest.

"Mama, mommy and aunties' told me to bring you guys some juice boxes so here!" Yuju threw the boxes to Yoona and the others.

"Yuju, don't do that. Hand it to us next time, okay?" Yoona scolded her daughter.

Yuju pouted, "Okay, mama."

"Okay, now go back to mommy and tell her, thank you."

"Okay, mama!" Yuju shouted, running out of the room.

Yoona smiled as she left the room.

"I can't wait for Joohyun to be born," Taeyeon commented once Yuju left.

The beat nodded her head. "Yup, kids are great. I just love mine; they never fail to make me smile, even when they do something bad. I'm kind of sad that Eunbi is going to be the last one, but I'm happy that I'm going to have four beautiful daughters. I'm going to be sad when they grow up and be mated to some female, or possibly a male." Yoona sighs but soon smiles. "I'll have grandbabies to spoil, so it's okay."

Sooyoung cleared her throat; "Since we are talking about babies, Soo—" She was cut off by the sudden shouts coming from downstairs.

"Congratulations!"

"Soonkyu and I are going to have a baby, too." She smiled. Her friends snapped their heads and congratulated her.

"It seems like we are all finally growing up and starting families. All we need is Yuri and Seohyun to have a child and we'll all be parents." Yoona grinned.

• • • •

The rest of the pregnancy when by fast, Taeyeon could barely remember what she did last night, let alone a couple of months ago. She cannot concentrate because any day now their daughter, Joohyun, will be here with them, forever. She's ready to be a mother and care for her family.

Currently, the couple is lounging in their living room just waiting for Tiffany's water to break. They would be in their bedroom, but the bedroom is ready and full of the equipment they need in order for it to be a smooth delivery and Sooyoung on speed dial for the home delivery. In the pack, you are given the option to either give birth at home or at the doctors; most of the couples choose their home so the baby can get familiar with it as soon as they are born.

The alpha has her hand on top of the big stomach, softly circling her finger around, to sooth the baby and Tiffany. The omega is sound asleep with only a blanket covering her naked body. Tiffany softly moans in her sleep, and soon wakes up, gasping, her hand going straight to her stomach. Taeyeon is quick to notice the state of her mate.

"What? What is it? Are you okay? Is the baby coming?" Tiffany whimpered, gripping onto the alpha's hand. "Y-Yes, c-call, Sooyoung!" She shouted pain rippling down her spine.

Taeyeon jumps, grabs her phone and dials the alpha doctor's number. Sooyoung shouts orders to Taeyeon, telling her to get Tiffany into bed and as comfortable as possible, she'll be there in a few minutes. The alpha hangs up the phone and helps her mate up to their bedroom. After she gets Tiffany comfortable on the bed, she runs to the front door where Sooyoung stood with Soonkyu right behind her. She leads the doctor and nurse—and mated couple—to Tiffany who is groaning in pain, clenching her stomach. Sooyoung shouts more orders and Soonkyu and Taeyeon follow them.

Taeyeon doesn't exactly remember what happened after that, but when she heard the screaming of her baby girl, the world stopped and the only thing could see was her beautiful mate and child.

"Oh my god, she's beautiful, our baby Joohyun." Taeyeon cries, hovering over Tiffany who has their baby girl in her arms.

"My baby Joohyun, I love you so much." Tiffany whispers, placing a gentle kiss on her baby's head.

Joohyun is staring up at her parents with her big eyes before smiling at them. The couple smiles back at her cooing at her chubby face. Joohyun wraps her small finger around Taeyeon's slender one and doesn't let it go as she drifts off to sleep.

Sooyoung and Soonkyu sat to the side watching the happy family. "That's going to us soon, baby," Soonkyu said, sitting on the alpha's lap. Sooyoung smiled at her mate before leaning in to kiss her on the lips. "I cannot wait, baby."

• • • •

It's been nine months since Joohyun had been born—and months since they've had sex, but who's counting?—and she has them up all night and they are too tired to d0 anything intimate, but fuck, their daughter is perfect; so they don't really care. But one night Yoona showed up and offered to take care of Joohyun for a night so they can have some rest. They agreed and shipped their baby off to the Im's household, and as soon as Yoona left with Joohyun, they both collapsed on the bed and fell asleep.

The alpha woke up to a horny and needy omega rubbing her wet pussy on her hard cock. She groaned, gripping onto her mates thick thighs, and fuck, that is what Taeyeon loves most about her mate carry her child, was the weight she put on, not only was it evidence that she was carrying their child, but her thighs are just so thick and she just wants to cum all over her mate's body.

"It's about time you woke up," the omega's husky voice brought her out of her trance. "I've been waiting for you to wake up and fuck me." She pouted, rolling her hips and the alpha's cock slipped into her. She gasp, the hard organ filling her up just the way she likes it.

The alpha moaned; she can't believe how easily her cock went into her mate. "You're so wet." She commented, rubbing her clit before shoving two fingers in the full omega.

Tiffany whimpered, throwing her head back. "I woke up like this and fingered myself hoping you'd wake up, but you didn't. I came three times before you woke up. It's all of my cum, alpha." She breathed.

"You're in heat." The omega whined. "Yes, so take me, alpha. Fuck me."

Taeyeon growled when Tiffany clenched her walls around her cock. She sat up and flipped them over and pinned her omega's hands over her head. Tiffany whined, rolling her hips, "Move."

Knowing that this was too much for her mate, Taeyeon moved her hips, thrusting forward, her cock hitting Tiffany's sweet spot. The omega whimpered, arching her back off the bed, her pussy getting impatient. "Faster, Tae, I don't care, just fuck me as hard as you can." She begged.

Taeyeon nodded, pulling out completely before thrusting her whole cock into the heated omega's tight insides. She leaned down and took a nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around the hard nub.

"I'm going to cum." Tiffany sobbed; moving her hips to meet her mate's thrusts.

"Do it baby, cum," Taeyeon whispered, kissing her moans away.

The mated couple laced their finger together before Tiffany came, her juices covering the alpha's erect organ. Taeyeon groaned as Tiffany's walls clenched around her, her knot swelling up. They both cried when the knot connected to the omega and as the alpha's cum covered the omega's insides. Taeyeon leaned her forehead on top of her mate's and sighed. "Are you okay?"

Tiffany hummed, "For now. Once the knot goes down, let's call Yoona and tell her I went into heat, so she can take care of Joohyun, okay?"

"Yes, baby." Taeyeon kissed her mate's lips before moving themselves so she was on her back while Tiffany was lying on top of her.


	142. Coffee & Wine

Tiffany arrived at the address and parked her car near the front of the building. Walking towards the entrance, she checked her hair and makeup before pressing the doorbell.

'Hello?' a deep male voice sounded through the speaker.

'Yes hello I'm here for a meeting, I'm Tiffany Hwang from Onstyle.' she said.

'Ah yes miss Hwang I've been waiting for you, come in.' A buzzer opened the door and Tiffany walked into the building which looked like a small warehouse with lots of studio equipment scattered around the place. Tiffany saw a man sitting on the sofa sipping on a cup of coffee with an iPad on his lap.

'Hello miss Hwang. I'm Kim Taeyeon, it's a pleasure to meet you.' Taeyeon smiled brightly as he shook her hand. Taeyeon held onto her hand a little too long and Tiffany noticed him eyeing her up and down before they took a seat.

'Would you like a cup of coffee? I have a terrific coffee machine. Or maybe a glass of wine? I have a wonderful bottle of vintage wine in the cellar.' he asked with a smile.

'No thank you, I would like to hear about your concept for our summer issue though.' she told him bluntly, not wanting to waste her time beating around the bush.

'Of course, here let me show you.' he grabbed his iPad and scooted over to sit closer next to her.

The whole time Taeyeon was explaining his ideas, Tiffany's mind often wandered elsewhere. She kept staring at him from the corner of her eyes, looking at his facial features, taking in his sweet vanilla and coffee scent as they leaned closer to eachother. He's very handsome, she thought. Too bad he's a player.

'Miss Hwang? Do you understand what I mean?' Taeyeon asked while he looked up at her with his big brown eyes.

Looking directly into his eyes made Tiffany's cheeks flush pink and her speech started to slur. 'Y-yes it's a… very a... interesting...' Tiffany feels herself getting very hot. 'I would like that glass of wine now, p-please.' she needed a distraction, sweat was starting to drizzle down her neck.

Taeyeon looked at her questioningly before smiling again. 'Of course, I'll go get it right now.' When Taeyeon got up and left, it created a good moment for Tiffany to cool herself down, fanning her face with a magazine from the coffee table. She scolded herself for getting so worked up by this Kim Taeyeon guy.

Taeyeon opened up the bottle and poured the wine into their glasses. After a few sips Tiffany started to feel herself relax and loosen up a bit.

'Nice place you have here, do you also live here?' she asked him as she got up to look around.

Taeyeon got up and followed her with their wine glasses. 'Yeah this place is my own little world where I work, eat, sleep and have complete freedom.' he handed Tiffany her glass.

She looked up at a series of photo's on the wall of half naked women wearing high heels and holding purses in the middle of the street. 'Mmhmm,' she nodded 'I bet you use this place to do a lot of other things too.' while pointing at the models in the photo's.

Taeyeon laughed at her skepticism. 'You know most stuff people say about me isn't true, I'm a nice guy I swear.' while he looked at her with his big puppy eyes.

'Mmhmm,' she said again, not sounding convinced 'But you do sleep with a lot of women?'

Taeyeon chuckled and scratched the back of his head 'Well yeah, but I only pursue someone if there's a strong connection. Besides I like to admire all things beautiful.'

Taeyeon puts his glass on a table and walks closer towards Tiffany looking her straight in the eyes. Tiffany feels her knees getting weak and the glass in her hand starts to tremble. Taeyeon grabs a hold of her hand trying to steady it, he gently lifts Tiffany's chin up with his finger as he leans in closer to her face. 'And I think you're incredibly beautiful miss Hwang.'

Before Tiffany could speak he moved in to kiss her. Tiffany was stiff for a moment but slowly melted her lips and body with his. Screw it, she thought, I want this as bad as he does and it feels amazing. They kept kissing eachother passionately, letting their tongues get involved, hands touching the soft skin underneath their clothes. Tiffany puts her arms around Taeyeon's neck, leaning in closer while pushing Taeyeon back causing him to hit the table, almost tipping over their wine glasses.

'Mm wait, let's go to my bedroom.' he said. Tiffany just nodded, not wanting to release their lip lock.

Taeyeon led them to his bedroom, he ended up carrying Tiffany with her legs around his waist. He sat her down on the edge of his bed. Tiffany unbuttoned Taeyeon's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. She let her hands glide down his chest and abs onto the large bulge below his belt. She unbuckled his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxershorts in one motion. She stared wide-eyed at the large erect penis who was staring right back at her. It's so thick, she thought, and it looks really pink, really... delicious. Tiffany licked her lips and started grazing her tongue over the tip while her hand was stroking the shaft up and down.

'Ah, yeah just like that.' Taeyeon grunts softly as he runs his fingers through her hair, gripping it lightly. Tiffany grinned to herself and decided to completely put the tip in her mouth, gently sucking it and rolling her tongue over it while her hand is still stroking his shaft. She continued taking Taeyeon's penis even further into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down. Taeyeon was gripping her hair tightly now, moving his hand with the rhythm of her head. 'I'm almost there baby.' said Taeyeon as he started thrusting his hips into her mouth. With that, Tiffany removed herself completely from his penis and got up. Taeyeon looked at her with pleading puppy eyes, his chest heaving from nearly getting his release. 'Not yet,' Tiffany grinned mischievously 'baby.'

Tiffany took off her dress and let it fall on the floor. She got up on the bed and sat near the pillows. She slightly spread her legs and gestured at Taeyeon to come over. Taeyeon obeyed and crawled over to her on his hands and knees with his still throbbing erection between his legs. When he leaned over to kiss her, she pushed his face away, grabbed him by his hair and pushed his head down south. Taeyeon understood what she wanted and started licking and kissing her flat stomach, going down until he reached the waistband of her panties. Tiffany lifts her hips up for Taeyeon to pull her damp panties down. Taeyeon heads straight back between her legs and starts licking her pussy like an eager puppy. Tiffany moans and groans at the feeling of Taeyeon's big wet tongue going up and down from her entrance, barely entering it, up to her clit, moving in circles and zigzags. Taeyeon then proceeds to suck on Tiffany's clit while teasing her entrance with his finger, making Tiffany squirm under him, gripping the sheets tightly while bucking her hips uncontrollably against his face.

When Tiffany's finished with her warm up, she pulls Taeyeon up to kiss him. She grabs his penis and gives it a couple of strokes before putting it between her legs. Taeyeon dips his tip lightly in Tiffany's entrance gathering up some of the fluids. Tiffany spread her legs further apart and pushes her knees up waiting for Taeyeon to enter her. He slowly moves his hips down until he's deep inside of her. Tiffany moans at the feeling of Taeyeon stretching and filling up her insides. He starts thrusting faster and groans when he looks down and sees his penis being swallowed by Tiffany, pumping in and out of her tight wet pussy. When Taeyeon's really picking up the pace, making the bed create loud squeaking noises under them, he feels Tiffany slap him on his shoulder before digging her nails into the stinging skin. 'Ah!' Taeyeon squirms at the pain but that doesn't stop his pumping. 'S-stop,' Tiffany pants 'I'm c-close, we need to switch.'

Taeyeon stopped and Tiffany pushed him to lie down on his back. She unclasped her bra tossing it on the floor with their other clothes. Taeyeon stared at Tiffany's soft round breasts as she climbed on top of Taeyeon and slowly lowered herself down on his penis. She started gently moving her hips back and forth, then up and down, going faster and faster while rubbing her clit and pinching her nipple at the same time. 'Ah! Tae I'm almost there!' she yelled. Taeyeon was eager to make Tiffany orgasm. He grabbed her by the hips and started pumping extremely fast beneath her, sweat dripping down his stomach between his abs. Not a minute later, Tiffany received a screaming orgasm. Taeyeon admired the beautiful view as she arched her back, exposing her voluptuous breasts with hard protruding pink nipples and soft neck with pumping veins before she fell forward, her body shaking on top of Taeyeon, panting and moaning right in his ear as she slowly came down from her high.

'Woah,' said Taeyeon as he looked down and felt wetness all over his stomach and crotch. 'Yeah, woah.' Tiffany giggled tiredly as she gave Taeyeon lazy kisses. Taeyeon kissed her back passionately, his desire still burning and his penis still hard. 'It's your turn now,' Tiffany said as she got up and laid down next to Taeyeon. 'Are you sure?' he asked. Tiffany nodded and placed her arms around his neck. Taeyeon positioned himself in front of her entrance and gently inserted himself inside her still warm and wet pussy. This time he starts of with deep gentle thrusts, slowly building up the speed.

Tiffany feels the heat and tension building up again in her lower body parts. Taeyeon keeps thrusting into her until he feels his lower abdomen getting tense and his balls starting to tighten. A thought suddenly hit him and he quickly stopped thrusting before he would unload himself.

'Are you on birth control?' Taeyeon asked while breathing heavily.

'W-what? No.' a panting Tiffany said.

'Alright, it's okay.' he said, and with that he slowly pulled himself out of her and started stroking himself while hovering over her stomach.

Tiffany was touched by this considerate action and it made her think that he's actually a really nice guy and a gentleman. Any other guy would've been too caught up with himself and just ejaculated inside of her. She pulled Taeyeon up by his hips to bring his penis in front of her face. She placed her hands on his butt cheeks and started sucking the tip while Taeyeon's hand was still stroking his penis. After a few more strokes and one long hard suck from Tiffany he released his load into her mouth. Tiffany tried to swallow most of it down while she felt the warm thick liquid being squirted onto her tongue and down her throat. After a tired grunt, Taeyeon stopped stroking and looked down at Tiffany who was licking the last few drops from the tip of his penis. He was worried he'd might have released too much inside the poor girl's mouth, but when she looked up at him and gave him a sweet smile with her eyes, he felt relieved and couldn't help but smile back as he leaned down to give her a long kiss.

He laid down next to Tiffany and put his arm around her as he closed his eyes and slowly fell asleep. Tiffany stayed awake for a bit to admire his face from the side. His soft milky white skin, his slightly opened mouth with thin pink lips, his sharp jawline and cheekbones. She placed a light kiss on his jaw and nuzzled her head in the crook of his neck as she slowly joined him in a deep slumber.


	143. Meet & Dine

Tiffany woke up from her slumber. She moved her head from the crook of Taeyeon's neck and sat up to look at him. He was sleeping soundly. His face looks so innocent when he's sleeping, like a little kid. Tiffany leaned down to give him a kiss, but her eyes went to the alarm clock on the nightstand instead. Shit! 5:30 pm already! People at the office will surely be wondering where I've been all afternoon. She got up and started gathering her discarded clothes from the floor. Taeyeon's eyes slowly opened up. He looked over to his side and chuckled at the sight of a naked and panicking Tiffany walking around the room with clothes in her hands.

'Yah! We've slept for four hours! I have to get back to the office!' Tiffany yelled when she saw that Taeyeon had woken up. 'Where's your bathroom?! I need to take a shower!'

'Isn't your workday almost over by now? It won't even matter if you go back.' Taeyeon spread his arms and stretched his back 'The bathroom's that way,' he pointed at the door behind Tiffany and she hurried to the door 'but come back to bed first!' Taeyeon yelled, but Tiffany already ignored him and shut the door behind her.

Tiffany turned on the shower and waited for the water to turn warm before letting it hit her body. She grabbed a bottle of, what looked like a body wash, and pressed the liquid into her hand before spreading it all over her body. What's this smell? Vanilla cocoa butter? Great. Now I'll smell just like him. She grunts to herself. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she feels a pair of hands wrap around her waist. She lets out a loud shriek and turns around to see Taeyeon's wide alarmed eyes plastered on his shocked face. 'Yah! What are you doing here?!' she yelled as she slaps Taeyeon's arm. 'I don't have time for this! I need to go soon!' Tiffany tried to sound genuinely angry while looking at Taeyeon and his naked body in front of her.

Taeyeon's shocked face soon turned normal and a smile formed on his lips as he watched the streams of water run down Tiffany's body, from her collarbones down to her soft round breasts and pink nipples. Another stream ran down her flat stomach to her hips and between her legs…

'We both know you won't be leaving here anytime soon.' he said with a low voice, closing in on her until his semi erect penis poked the front of her pussy. Tiffany looked down and gulped. She felt her pussy tingling when Taeyeon grazed her clit with the tip of his penis and she started to feel herself getting wet. Taeyeon put his hands on her cheeks, lifting her face up to kiss her. Of course Tiffany couldn't resist and kissed him back, letting his tongue enter her mouth to wrestle with hers. Her hands ran from his waist up to the muscles on his back, slightly digging her nails into them.

Tiffany slightly parted her legs for Taeyeon to put his now fully erect penis between her legs. Taeyeon slowly moved his hips back and forth, feeling the warm slippery wetness on his penis. Tiffany moaned at the feeling of Taeyeon's long shaft rubbing her clit while his tip was poking at her entrance. Taeyeon's mouth left Tiffany's as he leaned down to wrap his lips around her left nipple, flicking his tongue over it a few times before sucking it while his fingers played with her right nipple. Tiffany threw her head back a little and let her hands run through his hair, pulling his head closer to her chest.

When she couldn't resist the buildup anymore, she wrapped her leg around Taeyeon's waist, placing his hand under her thigh, and moved her hips around, urging Taeyeon to enter her. Taeyeon couldn't wait anymore either, so he grabbed Tiffany's other leg and wrapped them both around his waist while Tiffany held onto his neck. Holding her up by her buttcheeks, he slowly pulled her down onto his penis until his shaft completely disappeared inside of her. He leaned her against the glass shower wall and started thrusting his hips, pumping into her vigorously.

After a while Taeyeon's arms started to get tired, so he gently put Tiffany down and grabbed her by the hips to make her face the other way. Tiffany placed her hands on the glass walls, arched her back and spread her legs slightly, waiting for Taeyeon to enter her again. Taeyeon held his penis and moved it up and down her slit a couple of times before slowly entering her from behind. He placed his hands firmly on her buttcheeks and started thrusting his hips, while bending over kissing Tiffany's shoulder blade and neck. Tiffany's moans echoed through the shower as she was massaging her clit with one hand while Taeyeon was thrusting her faster and faster from behind.

After a few minutes of thrusting at a high tempo, Taeyeon felt the familiar tightening feeling in his stomach and had to release. 'Tif-f-fany, I'm gonna cum.' he panted and quickly pulled out to shoot sprays of sticky cum all over Tiffany's lower back and buttcheeks. He rested his head on Tiffany's shoulder for a while to catch his breath before wiping her clean with the running water. Tiffany turned around and moved some of the hairs out of his face before cupping it and kissing him gently.

When Taeyeon regained his energy, he moved his kisses down to her neck, onto her breasts, down her stomach and between her legs. Tiffany hadn't received her orgasm yet, but the pressure in her stomach started to increase again when she saw Taeyeon lift her leg over his shoulder and dive his face into her pussy, making Tiffany throw her body back against the shower wall. Taeyeon licked her clit up and down, pressing his tongue down extra hard with each lick. He moved his hand near her entrance and inserted two fingers, moving them in and out of her at a quick pace. As her orgasm was starting to come, breathing became difficult for Tiffany, causing her to pant and let out breathy moans. 'Ah! Tae I'm close!' She looked down, grabbed his hair and yanked his head back, making him look up at her with big puppy eyes while his mouth was still attached to her pussy. The sight of him pushed her over the edge, making her body shake uncontrollably as wave after wave came crashing down on her. Her knees went weak, causing her to lean heavily on Taeyeon's shoulder while her hips were bucking into his face.

After a few minutes Tiffany slowly recovered from her orgasm. Taeyeon got up, held her by her waist and kissed her until she could stand up on her own. Taeyeon turned the shower off and quickly grabbed two towels from the rack, wrapping one around Tiffany drying her off a bit before drying himself off with the other towel and wrapping it around his waist. They walked into the bedroom where Tiffany started putting on her clothes while Taeyeon laid down on the bed with his elbows propped up beneath him.

'Wanna stay for dinner? I'm a great cook.' he said while watching Tiffany put on her dress.

'Uhmm… I don't know, I've been gone all day and I still have lots of work to do when I get home.' she told him. Deep inside she wanted to stay but thinking this was a one... okay maybe two time 'thing', it would be a little weird to have dinner after havings sex with him first, right?

'Aw come on, just have dinner here so you won't have to when you get home. It will save you a lot of time plus you'll get a delicious meal for free.' he winked at her with a smile.

'Well… you're right. Sure, why not.' Tiffany told him as she was putting on her shoes. Taeyeon cheered in excitement and quickly got up to put on some jeans and a T-shirt. He kissed Tiffany on the cheek as he ran out of the bedroom towards the kitchen. Aish, such a little kid. She smiled to herself as she rubbed the tingling spot on her cheek.

Tiffany was glad she decided to stay for dinner. Taeyeon's shameless boasting actually proved to be true as he made a delicious meal plus dessert. 'Thanks for dinner.' she said as they stood at the front door. 'I'll set up a meeting with my colleagues and we'll discuss your concept further at my office. My assistant will call you later this week.' Taeyeon just nodded while looking at her with a smile. She hesitated a bit but decided to lean in and give Taeyeon a quick goodbye kiss. Their lips lingered around each other so she decided to give him another kiss, a long one this time, before abruptly breaking the kiss and hurry into her car. Taeyeon laughed a little when he heard squealing tires and saw her car speeding off with Tiffany inside, trying to hide her pink cheeks behind her hair. She's quite something, he smiled.

A few days later Taeyeon arrived at Onstyle's head office for their second meeting. He entered the building and was greeted by a young receptionist at the front counter.

'Hi, I have a meeting with miss Tiffany Hwang, I'm Kim Taeyeon.' he told to the receptionist.

'Yes mister Kim, please follow me to the meeting room.' the young woman replied.

As he followed the young woman he looked around the office which mostly consisted of women. Heads turned, eyes looked up from their screens, whispers and soft giggles went around as they noticed the handsome man passing by. Taeyeon just gave them a smile and a slight nod as he followed the receptionist to the meeting room.

She knocked two times before entering. 'Mister Kim is here for the meeting.' she said.

'Thank you Wendy, please come in.' Tiffany replied. She was anticipating all morning to see Taeyeon again and seeing him standing by the door gave her a rush of excitement, but she wouldn't show it of course.

'Hello everybody, I'm Kim Taeyeon.' he said with a slight bow, looking at everybody in the room with a smile. He saw that there were three other people besides Tiffany, who in his eyes stood out the most and looked gorgeous as always.

'Hello, it's nice to see you again Tae.. yeon. Please have a seat.' Taeyeon took a seat next to a pretty lady with auburn brown hair. Tiffany sat at the head of the table with two of her colleagues sitting on her left side. Tiffany proceeded to introduce everyone to Taeyeon. Jo In Sung their editor-in-chief, his assistant Lee Sung Kyung and Jessica Jung their head stylist. He looked down at Jessica sitting next to him and she gave him a thin smile while keeping a straight face. Ouch! A bit icy, he thought to himself, but such a pretty and delicate face.

'We loved your summer concept,' In Sung said enthusiastically 'we want to do the shoot as soon as possible, next week maybe? For the location we're thinking beautiful beaches, blue ocean, palm trees… Thailand! I went to this beautiful island last summer it's called Koh Samui.' Taeyeon happily nodded his head in agreement. I could use a nice holiday. And he was beginning to picture it in his head. Beaches, hot sun, bikinis, Tiffany…

'Yes that would be a great location for the photoshoot, we could also benefit from the privacy there.' Tiffany said. 'We need to decide on the models though, I was thinking four girls and two guys?' Everybody happily agreed. 'Right, let's start picking them out.' Tiffany looked at the stack of portfolios on the table. Sung Kyung grabbed them and handed them out to everybody while at the same time Wendy the receptionist came in with a tray of refreshments.

Everybody looked through the portfolios and started picking out the models they liked. 'I like this one, and this one' In Sung pointed out. 'They would fit the concept well and look good in swimwear.'

'How about this girl, uhmm, Yoona.' Taeyeon showed them her picture.

'Isn't she a bit too skinny?' Tiffany said with slight disagreement in her voice. 'She has more of a spring or autumn kinda look.'

'Nah, I like her, she'll do fine. Besides, I can make anybody look great.' Taeyeon replied with confidence. His cockiness did not go unnoticed by Tiffany, but she didn't mind as she found it quite sexy on Taeyeon.

'How about her?' Jessica showed him a picture of a raven haired girl. 'Her hair is a little dark for summer, but she can change it, plus she has a nice body.'

'Hmm, yeah she's very pretty, she would also look great in this photoshoot.' said Taeyeon. He saw Jessica smiling happily, her cold look from before completely disappeared. So that's what she's hiding under that icy exterior huh, not bad. Taeyeon thought.

'Krystal's very lucky her sister's the head stylist at Onstyle Magazine.' Tiffany joked at Jessica. Jessica replied by scrunching up her nose and slightly sticking her tongue out. Tiffany smiled and continued looking through the portfolio. She pointed out some male models. 'I like him, we've worked with him before and this guy, he's an upcoming model and very popular with the girls. And they both have great bodies.' Tiffany said as she smiled and gave Taeyeon a quick wink.

'Alright, great! Let's get this summer issue rolling!' In Sung said with much excitement. 'Jessica, you'll go over styling with the Accessories department, we'll make arrangements for the shoot and keep everybody informed.' They wrapped up their meeting. In Sung and his assistant headed out the door after thanking everybody.

Jessica got up and turned to Taeyeon. 'Thanks for including Krystal in this photoshoot. Yes she's my baby sister but she's also very talented and beautiful.'

'Of course, no problem. I look forward to work with her, and you.' Taeyeon made sure Jessica heard the emphasis he put on his last two words. Jessica gave him a shy smile and headed out after saying goodbye to Taeyeon and Tiffany.

'So, this is how you are around women outside your studio huh?' Tiffany asked Taeyeon, sounding as skeptical as when they first met a few days ago. Before they ended up kissing and having sex of course.

'What?! I was just being nice to her.' Taeyeon chuckled as he pretended to be dumb.

'Mmhmm. I saw how you were looking at Jessica. You're starting to live up to your reputation, doesn't matter to me though, it's not like we're dating.' Tiffany tried to sound as indifferent as possible.

Taeyeon grinned and walked over to Tiffany who was packing up her purse. He leaned in close to her ear and said with a low voice, 'Don't worry Fany-baby. After what we did last time… and the time before that, you're the only woman on my mind right now.'

With those words, images of them together started flooding Tiffany's mind, making her lower body parts tingle and her knees start to shake a little. She wanted to turn her head and kiss Taeyeon on his luscious lips and maybe even have him bent her over on this table, but being reminded they're at her office with lots of people around, she recomposed herself. 'Good, then I'll be on your mind, and other places… ' Tiffany's eyes went from his lips down to his crotch 'even more. Tonight. Seven o'clock.' She grabbed her purse and headed to the door. 'And make me dinner first.' she said as she turned around and gave Taeyeon one last naughty smirk before leaving the room.

Taeyeon listened to the fading sounds of Tiffany's heels clicking on the floor. He stood there with big eyes and a throbbing in his pants, swallowing the build up saliva down his throat, not having to pretend to be dumb this time.


	144. Strawberry & Lobster

'No wait! Just tell me one-' Tiffany quickly hung up before Jessica could finish her sentence.

Tiffany arrived at Taeyeon's place. She rang the doorbell and Taeyeon buzzed the door open. She walked to kitchen at the back of the building. Taeyeon was busy behind the stove. 'Ah Fany you're here! I'm just boiling these lobsters, I wanted them to be freshly cooked.'

'Hmm… it smells great here.' Tiffany leans over to see what he's making. 'Wait, are those… alive?' She pointed at the pan of boiling water with still moving lobsters in them.

'Yeah, you're supposed to cook them alive.' Taeyeon chuckled. 'Don't worry they'll be dead soon. See?' Tiffany wasn't sure how to feel about the live boiled lobsters, but she certainly was impressed with Taeyeon's knowledge and cooking skills.

When Taeyeon finished preparing the lobsters, he brought them over to the table and opened up a bottle of wine. He poured the white wine into Tiffany's glass. 'Oh! I can't have too much, I have to drive later.' Taeyeon stopped. 'You're not staying over?' he asked. 'N-no, I have to work tomorrow.' Tiffany felt a little regret after seeing a tiny pout form on Taeyeon's lips, but I have to be responsible, she thought.

While they were talking during dinner, Taeyeon secretly kept refilling Tiffany's glass without her noticing. She must have had two or three glasses by now and was starting to feel a little tipsy which loosened up her tongue a little. Taeyeon took this opportunity to pry some information out of Tiffany.

'So how long have you known Jessica?' He started off slow and casually.

'A looong time. She's my best friend, we've known each other since college.' The wine had elevated her mood but she was still holding up pretty well.

'Do you know if she's seeing somebody?' Taeyeon asked while trying to sound nonchalant.

'I don't think so, why? Are you interested?' Tiffany replied with a raised eyebrow and sarcastic voice.

'No, not like that,' Taeyeon chuckled. 'I'm interested to know if she'd be willing to partake in something. Call it a special project.'

'Oh, what is it?' Tiffany raised her eyebrows and made a slight 'O face'. Taeyeon chuckled at her again. It also made him want to see her do that expression somewhere else...

'I'll tell you about it later. I still have dessert in the fridge. Let's have it over there on the sofa.' Tiffany saw the naughty glint in Taeyeon's eyes. Anticipating what would come next sparked a slight tingling down her tummy.

They moved to the living room and sat on the sofa with a plate of chocolate-covered strawberries. 'They look so pretty. Hmmm, these are delicious!' Taeyeon smiled as he watched Tiffany take a bite out of the strawberry. She then moved the strawberry towards Taeyeon's lips. He took a bite and let his soft lips touch Tiffany's fingers. Tiffany licked her lips and grabbed another strawberry, removing the stem before putting it in her mouth, and leaned into Taeyeon. He took the strawberry into his mouth and grabbed Tiffany by her neck to pull her in for a wet kiss. When they broke their kiss, Taeyeon giggled at the drop of strawberry juice running down Tiffany's chin. 'What?' she questioned him. 'Nothing,' he smiled. 'Here let me just..' Taeyeon ran his tongue up her chin, licking up the sweet juice, before licking her bottom lip and enter his tongue into her mouth. They rolled their tongues over each other, tasting the sweet strawberry flavour in their mouths. Tiffany got up, without breaking their kiss, to straddle Taeyeon and sit down on his lap. He ran his hands under her dress and rubbed Tiffany's soft thighs. She started rocking her hips against the growing bulge in his jeans. Taeyeon pulled the straps of her dress down her shoulders, revealing her lacy black bra. He moved his mouth down her neck, kissing and sucking the sensitive skin, before burying his face between Tiffany's breasts, kissing her soft mounds. 'Hmmm…' she moaned while running her hands through his hair. 'Take me to your bedroom Tae.'

Taeyeon got off the sofa and, like their first time a couple of days ago, carried Tiffany around his waist to his bedroom. He sat down on the bed with Tiffany still straddling him. He pulled off his T-shirt, unbuckled his belt and laid down onto his elbows, anticipating Tiffany's next move. Tiffany looked at the smirk on his face and down at the large bulge in his jeans. Oh this naughty byuntae. She popped open the buttons on his jeans and tugged at it. Taeyeon lifts his hips up and Tiffany pulls his jeans and boxers off, revealing Taeyeon's large erection pointing towards his stomach. Tiffany took off her bra, threw it on the floor, and kneeled down between Taeyeon's legs. She grabbed his penis and stroked it up and down while licking up the drop of pre-cum that was oozing from the tip. Tiffany rolled her soft tongue up and down a couple of times, licking the shaft, before taking the tip into her mouth and started sucking it. She continued stroking the shaft with one hand and used her other hand to gently squeeze his balls. Taeyeon was loving the feeling of her warm mouth wrapped around his tip while her soft hands were working the rest of his penis. He looked down at Tiffany and swallowed at the view. She was bobbing her head up and down and making eye contact with him while her perky breasts were dangling beneath her. Oh boy, do I love seeing her face like that. The excitement almost brought Taeyeon over the edge. He was letting out low grunts and scrunching his face in pleasure. 'Ah! O-okay s-stop Fany.' he said while he was panting. Tiffany was doing an incredible job but Taeyeon didn't want to end their night early.

Taeyeon moved up on the bed and laid his head on a pillow. 'Come sit on my face.' Taeyeon said as he gestured at Tiffany to come over. Tiffany bit her bottom lip, she wanted to jump on there right away, but she held back and took off her dress and panties first. She crawled on top of Taeyeon and gently placed her knees beside his face. Taeyeon swiftly grabbed her butt cheeks and pushed her down onto his face. Tiffany moaned when she felt his wet tongue lick her tender clit. Taeyeon rolled his tongue down her slit and slipped it past her entrance, sticking it out as far as he could before bobbing his head rapidly while his nose was poking Tiffany's clit. Tiffany started thrusting her hips, riding the warm muscle inside her pussy. She was feeling the pressure build up in her stomach. She wanted more contact on her aching clit, so her thrusting became more rapid, grabbing onto the headboard for support. Taeyeon got the notion and pulled his tongue out to place it onto her swollen clit, licking it with the flat of his tongue. She looked down at Taeyeon who looked up at her with big lust filled eyes. Her orgasm was approaching fast. Taeyeon switched from licking to sucking her clit which caused her hips to jerk. 'Oh Tae I'm gonna... f-fuck!' Her body trembled as waves of pleasure roll down on her, squeezing Taeyeon's head tightly between her thighs. After she slowly recovered from her orgasm, she released Taeyeon from her headlock and laid down next to him.

Taeyeon wiped his face with his hand and climbed on top of her, kissing her jaw while rolling his hips lightly, making Tiffany feel his strong erection resting on her stomach. 'Give me a second Tae,' Tiffany said, still a little out of breath. 'Of course baby.' Taeyeon replied while his mouth was moving down her neck and onto her breasts, massaging them as his lips wrap around a nipple. 'Hmmm...' she moaned softly while her hips started to move against his. 'Okay.' she said, giving Taeyeon her consent.

Taeyeon grinned and got up to spread her legs apart. 'Wait, take me from behind.' Tiffany said, and she got up to turn around and get down on her hands and knees, arching her back and lifting her bottom up in the air. Taeyeon positioned himself behind her while getting a good look at the beautiful view in front of him. He rubbed her wet slit with his fingers, spreading around the sticky fluids before grabbing her firm butt cheeks and insert his hard throbbing penis. Taeyeon started off slow but soon his thrusts were hitting Tiffany faster and deeper, his tight grip starting to leave red marks on her butt cheeks. Taeyeon looks down and watches his penis go in and out, getting swallowed by Tiffany's tight pussy. Tiffany got down on her elbows and slid her hand between her legs, massaging her still sensitive clit. The double stimulation was overwhelming Tiffany's senses and she was feeling another orgasm approaching. 'Tae, h-harder Tae!' she moaned loudly. Taeyeon complied and moved his hips even faster, sweat rolling down his toned stomach. He felt Tiffany's walls squeezing his penis tighter and tighter. Soon, Tiffany's body was shaking beneath him, liquid running down her thighs while her face was buried into the pillow, muffling her screams. Taeyeon continued thrusting into Tiffany during her orgasm until he felt his own climax come as well. He pulled out and stroked his penis a couple of times before shooting his sticky white load all over Tiffany's back. They were both left completely out of breath. Taeyeon slowly got up to grab his T-shirt from the floor and wiped Tiffany's back before collapsing down next to her. Tiffany laid there motionless and exhausted. He moved the sticky strands of hair out of her face and gave her light kisses. Taeyeon smiled when he heard her mumble something before she dozed off and started snoring lightly. He pulled the bed sheets over them and listened to her soft snoring until he fell asleep with her.

The next morning, Tiffany woke up from the sunlight shining through the curtains. She got up feeling a little dizzy. Damn, that wine really hit me last night. She looked down at Taeyeon who was slowly waking up. 'Good morning baby,' he said with sleepy eyes and a groggy voice. 'Good m-... Fuck Tae not again!' Tiffany yelled as she jumped up and ran towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. Taeyeon smiled and placed an arm under his head. I'll just let her take a shower in peace this time.

Tiffany arrived at her office three hours late. Luckily Jessica covered for her, telling their editor-in-chief that Tiffany's car broke down. Again. For the second time that week.


	145. Sun & Surf

Tiffany, Taeyeon and Jessica arrived in Koh Samui a week after their last meeting. They were accompanied by a small group of staff members and a few models, including Krystal. They drove up to the beach resort where some of the models had arrived a day earlier. Taeyeon and Tiffany headed out to the beach while the staff members were unpacking their stuff and setting up. They greeted the female models who were sipping their cold drinks under the parasols while relaxing in their lounge chairs. Tiffany looked out into the water and saw two strapping young men paddling on their surfboards. 'Yah! Yul!' she yelled and one of them looked up and waved. 'Hey Fany!' he shouted back. Both of them paddled towards the shore. They got out of the water and carried their boards to the beach. They were both tall, tanned, muscular, just very good-looking in general. Geez, what a bunch of brutes. Taeyeon thought to himself. Taeyeon's body wasn't bad-looking, he was slim with toned muscles and pale milky white skin, but compared to these two he looked kind of 'small'.

'Fany! It's so good to see you again!' said Yul, the bigger one, as he went up to Tiffany and gave her a hug.

'Hello Tiffany noona.' the younger one bowed. 'Hi Minho! It's good to see you! I see you've been working out a lot!' Minho smiled shyly and thanked her.

'Yah! Yul, you shouldn't be out in the sun too long, you'll get too dark for the photoshoot.' Tiffany said as she slapped his arm. Yul just let out a laugh and scratched his head.

'This is Kim Taeyeon by the way, the photographer.' she smiled at Taeyeon, letting him know she hasn't forgotten him yet. 'This is Kwon Yul and Choi Minho.' Taeyeon shook their hands and stood by as they were catching up with each other.

'I'm going to set up my equipment. I'll see you guys later.' Taeyeon said. 'Oh, okay we'll be there soon!' Tiffany shouted at Taeyeon who gave her a nod as he headed off to where the staff members were working.

'We should get you guys ready soon.' Tiffany said as she reminded herself of her job responsibilities. 'Sure, but let's have a drink first.' Yul winked at Tiffany and guided them to the little bar at the beach.

Taeyeon walked over to Jessica who was preparing the clothes and accessories for the models to wear. 'Hey, are these what they're gonna wear today?' he asked Jessica.

'Yeah, these are the beach outfits and those are the pool outfits.' Jessica pointed at the sets of clothes hanging on the garment racks.

'Nice. They're very colorful, it will look great on camera.' Taeyeon's compliment brought a satisfied smile to Jessica's face.

'So, do you know that guy, what's his name, Yul?' Taeyeon asks Jessica while he looks over to them sitting at the bar.

'Oh yeah, we've worked with him a couple of times before. They've known each other for a while I think.' Jessica looks over at Taeyeon and sees a little frown appear on his face. 'They're just friends though. Tiffany likes hanging around people who are as loud and energetic as she is.'

The little frown on Taeyeon's face started to disappear and his face turned normal again. 'And what about you? What kind of people do you like?' he asks Jessica.

'Hmm, let me think… Smart, funny, considerate, pretty face, nice tits...' Jessica watched and smiled to herself as Taeyeon's eyes grew wide in shock.

'Ah, oh, that's n-nice.' Holy cow! Taeyeon stammered. 'Luckily there are lots of pretty girls in bikinis walking around here. Well, I better go set up my stuff then.' Taeyeon smiled awkwardly before moving over to his equipment, trying to make himself appear busy while Jessica was smirking behind his back.

When all the equipment was set up and the models were fully dressed and made up, they started the the photoshoot. They shot at various locations. At the beach, the pool and in the garden. Taeyeon noticed that whenever Yul didn't have to pose in front of the camera, he went over to chat with Tiffany. It annoyed him but he tried to keep his head focused on his job. They finished the photoshoot relatively quickly and everybody received the rest of the afternoon to themselves.

Most people went to the beach so Taeyeon joined them there, mainly to be around Tiffany. She was sitting on the ground with a group of people, including Yul and Minho, just chatting and enjoying themselves. Taeyeon sat down next to Tiffany, who he thought looked very beautiful wearing a white bikini top and mini denim shorts. No wonder those guys can't stay away from her.

'Hey Taeyeon,' Tiffany smiled. 'The photoshoot went pretty smooth today. Did you get many good shots?'

'Yeah, I think I managed to get a good series.' Taeyeon smiled back at her.

Yul noticed them getting wrapped up in each other and decided to break it apart. 'Hey guys! Let's all go surfing together!'

All the girls shook their heads and declined the invitation. Minho and a couple of guys from the staff got up excitedly to join Yul. Taeyeon didn't say anything and stayed seated next to Tiffany.

'Come on Taeyeon! Let's go! Us guys only!' Yul grabbed Taeyeon's arm and hoisted him up while the other guys cheered him on.

'Oh. Well, okay.' Taeyeon muttered as Yul dragged him towards the surfboards.

Tiffany watched as Taeyeon took off his shirt, revealing his pale skin in the sunlight, almost reflecting it, while Yul and Minho were sporting a more fitting 'beach tan'. They got in the water and paddled away from the shore. Yul and Minho rode a couple of waves, showing off their skills. Taeyeon tried riding the waves, but always fell off his board. He almost made it during the last wave though, which gave him a little encouragement. The sun was starting to set and everybody went back to the beach and retired to their rooms before dinner.

Taeyeon got to his room, he was exhausted. He walked past a mirror and noticed his back was as red as a (cooked) lobster. It was also starting to sting a lot. He took a cold shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and laid down on the bed, resting on his stomach. He was starting to doze off when he heard someone tapping on the window. Tiffany slid the glass door open and entered his room. 'Tae, are you coming to din-.. Omo! Tae, your back's all red!' Tiffany said concerned. 'I got sunburn.' Taeyeon mumbled into his pillow. 'Wait here,' Tiffany hurried to the bathroom. She grabbed two small towels and filled a bowl with cold water. She dampened the towels and spread them out on Taeyeon's back. 'Are you feeling better?' she asked, still looking a little concerned. 'Mmhmm.' Taeyeon mumbled. She removed the towels and dampened them in cold water before spreading them out again. Taeyeon moved his head out of the pillow and looked sideways at Tiffany.

'What's the deal with you and that Yul guy? Do you two have a history together?' he asked Tiffany.

'What? Oh, no we only went out a couple of times. He's just a friend.' Tiffany gave him a thoughtful smile.'Hmph. Well, he doesn't seem to think so, he's been trying to get with you all day.' Taeyeon said annoyed.

'Oh no, not really, that's just how he is.' Tiffany tried to reassure Taeyeon. The corner of her lips suddenly turned into a grin. 'Are you jealous Tae?'

Taeyeon grumbled and turned his head to the other side. 'You are!' Tiffany yelled with a smile. She jumped over the bed to look down at Taeyeon who was lying there, sulking. Tiffany hunched down and hovered over his face. 'You like me don't you?' Tiffany was beaming now. 'Just say it Tae!' she almost yelled into his ear.

Taeyeon quickly sat up, grabbed Tiffany by her ankles and janked them from under her, making her fall back on the bed with a thud before climbing on top of her. Taeyeon was hovering his face closely over Tiffany's. She gulped at the close proximity. 'I like you,' he kissed the corner of her mouth. 'I like you,' he kissed the corner on the other side of her mouth. 'I like you Fany.' he kissed her lips. Tiffany kissed him back, her mind was ecstatic. She kept repeating Taeyeon's words in her head. I like you too Tae...

Their kiss turned hot and passionate, nibbling each other's lips and rolling their tongues over each other in their mouths. Taeyeon ran his hand up Tiffany's tank top, feeling the soft skin on her stomach until he reached her breasts. He slid his hand under Tiffany's bikini top and massaged her breast. Tiffany moaned into his mouth when he gently pinched her nipple. Taeyeon removed the damp towels from his back and shifted his hips to the side a little so that he could move his hand down her body. He unbuttoned her denim shorts and let his fingers slip inside her bikini bottom. Tiffany jerked her hips when his fingers touched her clit and rubbed it around in circles. Tiffany looked down on Taeyeon's towel covered waist and saw the outline of his erect penis. She grabbed the towel and pulled it off, revealing Taeyeon's large hard-on. She grabbed it with her soft hand and started stroking it up and down. They were both moaning into each others mouths while their hands were pleasuring each other. Tiffany broke their kiss and looked into Taeyeon's eyes. 'Make love to me Tae.' she whispers softly.

Taeyeon moved between her legs and slowly entered inside her, feeling her warm wet walls wrap around him. He gently moved his hips back and forth while they're kissing each other. Tiffany placed her hands on his tight butt cheeks and squeezed them to push his hips down, urging him to go deeper. Taeyeon sat up to grab Tiffany's ankles and put them up over his shoulders. With each thrust, his penis reached as deep inside of her as possible. Taeyeon increased his rhythm which made Tiffany moan louder as the muscles in her abdomen were starting to tighten. Taeyeon's release was also getting close. With each thrust he felt pressure from deep within starting to take him over the edge. 'A-ah Tae!' Tiffany yelled loudly as her orgasm exploded. Shockwaves were pulsating through her, making her head spin and her body shake uncontrollably. Taeyeon continued his thrusting, anticipating his own climax when suddenly, he feels electricity shoot through his whole body. 'O-oh god Fany!' His muscles contract and he erupts deep inside of Tiffany. Taeyeon tried to pull out, but he couldn't. His body wouldn't let him and Tiffany's walls were gripping him tightly until he let out his last drop. Tiffany slowly descended from her immense high and sunk into the bed, unable to move, think or speak. Taeyeon lowered her legs off his shoulders and placed them gently down on the mattress. He leaned down and placed kisses on her face. 'Fany-baby,' he whispered. Tiffany didn't respond and just laid there motionless. Taeyeon laid his head on her chest and listened to her slow and steady breathing with his eyes closed.

Meanwhile, outside Taeyeon's room, someone had been listening in on them. Yoona, one of the models, was walking towards the restaurant when she heard heavy footsteps behind her. 'Yul oppa! W-what's wrong?' she asked when she saw Yul walking towards her with an angry expression on his face. 'Nothing Yoona. Let's get a drink.' Yul said as he grabbed Yoona's arm and pulled her along with him. 'B-but the food.' Yoona managed to whimper before Yul dragged them towards the bar.


	146. Cocktails & After

Jessica and Krystal were walking to the restaurant together when they saw Yul and Yoona heading towards the bar. Jessica noticed that Yoona seemed reluctant as Yul was dragging her by her arm. 'Aren't they going to eat first?' Krystal asked her sister. 'Mmhmm... seems odd, let's go over to them.' They headed over to Yul and Yoona sitting at the bar. Yul was ordering shots and handing one over to the blonde-haired girl.

'Hey guys, don't you wanna have dinner first?' Jessica asked them in a stern voice.

'Hey Sica! Krystal! Come join the fun! Hold on, I'll order more shots.' Yul said cheerfully.

'No thanks Yul, we're not here to drink with you. We were just heading to the restaurant. Yoona, wanna join us?' Jessica looked straight at Yoona who eagerly nodded her head.

'What? Why? Tsk, whatever guys.' Yul let out a frustrated sigh as the girls walked away. 'Hey! If you need company later, you know where to find my room!' Yul shouted, but none of the girls looked back. He sat on the bar stool and gulped down the contents of his shot glass. 'I guess it just leaves us two.' Yul winked at the man standing behind the bar.

Jessica, Krystal and Yoona joined the other staff members and models at the restaurant and ate their dinner together.

'Unnie, shouldn't we wait for Tiffany unnie?' Krystal asked a little worried.

'Oh, don't worry about her. I think she has other plans tonight.' Jessica smirked.

'Thanks again you two, for saving me back there.' Yoona said gratefully.

'Of course Yoona. Pretty girls like you should be careful around guys like him. Or anyone for that matter.' Jessica smiled at Yoona.

After dinner, people were heading out the restaurant to return back to their rooms.

'Unnie, I'm so full and tired.' Krystal said with a sleepy voice.

'Do you wanna go lay down for a bit Soojungie?' Krystal nodded as Jessica patted her head. 'Are you also heading back to your room?' Jessica asked Yoona.

'I actually still have room for some dessert.' Yoona leaned back and rubbed her belly.

'Alright, you go back to our room Soojung and I'll stay here and keep Yoona company.' Krystal waved them goodnight and left the restaurant with the others.

'Thanks for staying with me Sica unnie. Wanna order some ice cream?' Yoona asked with a smile.

'Actually, I'd like a nice cocktail.' Jessica smiled back.

After dinner and a few cocktails, Jessica walked Yoona back to her room. They were giggling as Yoona dropped her keys on the ground and struggled with fitting the key inside the hole. When Yoona finally managed to unlock her door, she grabbed Jessica by her arm and pulled her inside. She closed the door and pressed Jessica against the wall, looking in her eyes while their faces closely hovered over each other. Jessica put her hands around Yoona's neck and pulled her in for a kiss.

They walked towards the bed together without releasing their kiss. Yoona fell back on the bed with Jessica on top of her. Jessica moved her lips down Yoona's slim neck, kissing and sucking the soft skin while her hands ran up Yoona's thin sweater, feeling the muscles on her toned stomach. She moved her hands higher to cup Yoona's breasts, giving them a little squeeze. 'Sica u-unnie,' Yoona gasped. 'I-I've never done it with another woman before.' Yoona looked at Jessica with her big brown deer eyes. 'It's okay sweetie,' Jessica cooed. 'All you have to do is relax and enjoy.'

She gave Yoona a kiss on the nose and then on her lips. Jessica tugged at Yoona's sweater, she sat up to remove her sweater, leaving her behind in a white laced bra. Jessica moved her kisses down Yoona's neck and collarbones to her breasts, kissing between the small mounds while her hands moved behind her back to unclasp her bra. She pulled down Yoona's bra and admired her small perky breasts with hard nipples before wrapping her mouth around one of them and massaging the other. She rolled her tongue in circles and gave it a little suck before gently pulling the nub with her teeth. Yoona groaned and arched her back, pushing her chest further into Jessica's mouth. Jessica released her nipple and moved down to unbutton Yoona's denim shorts. Yoona lifted her hips up for Jessica to pull down her shorts, revealing her white laced panties. Jessica took off her blouse and skinny jeans before diving in between Yoona's legs, kissing and sucking the skin on the inside of her thigh. Yoona was trying hard to resist bucking her hips into Jessica's face, but Jessica already smelled the scent of sex through Yoona's panties. She ran her tongue up and down Yoona's clothed slit, tasting her faint aroma through the soaked panties. 'U-unnie please,' Yoona shivered beneath her. Jessica looked up and smiled at Yoona before pulling her panties to the side and capturing her clit with her mouth, licking it in circles with the flat of her tongue. Yoona moaned and jerked her hips, her hands moved to her breasts to play with her nipples. Jessica slid her middle finger inside Yoona's entrance, moving it in and out and also wiggle it with a 'come here' motion. Observing Yoona's increasing breaths, moans and hip movements, Jessica added her index finger inside Yoona while her mouth stayed in contact with Yoona's clit. 'Ah u-unn.. Sica!' Yoona moaned loudly as her body trembled. Jessica let Yoona ride out her orgasm before giving her clit one last lick and one hard suck, causing her body to jerk. Jessica sat up and wiped her mouth before leaning down to kiss Yoona.

When Yoona regained her breath a little, it was Jessica's turn. She unclasped her bra and threw it on the bed, exposing her perfect round voluptuous breasts. Yoona watched in awe as Jessica cupped her breasts and played with her own nipples before moving her hands down to take off her panties. Jessica positioned herself over Yoona's left thigh and lifted her right leg over her shoulder. She moved in closer, letting their warm wet slits touch each other, before rolling her hips. They both moaned at the feeling of their soaked slits rubbing over each other. Jessica moved her hips faster, her rolling movements turned into thrusting movements, bumping their swollen clits against each other. With each thrust, Jessica's orgasm was approaching while Yoona was getting close to her second one. Jessica looked down and slowly slid her finger inside Yoona's mouth. Yoona captured her finger with her lips and started sucking it up and down. Oh, fuck. And with that image of Yoona, Jessica came. Hard. She moaned loudly as she jerked her hips harder into Yoona. Her body shivered as she was feeling the shockwaves of pleasure shoot through her like lightning. It caused Yoona to orgasm too. This time her orgasm felt deeper and lasted longer. After they both slowly came down from their peak, Jessica released Yoona's leg from her shoulder and fell down on the mattress next to her. Jessica wrapped her arms around Yoona and pulled her into her embrace. They stayed this way until their breathing slowed down and they both fell asleep.

The next morning, Tiffany woke up with Taeyeon lying on his stomach next to her. She turned over to lay on her side, but felt an uncomfortable dry and crusty feeling between her legs. Ugh. She brushed her fingers between her folds and felt a thick liquid between her fingers. What? She dipped her index finger inside her entrance and pulled it out, looking at the sticky white fluid. Oh… shit.

Tiffany quickly got up and got dressed. She didn't wake Taeyeon up before leaving his room. Tiffany went over to Jessica and Krystal's room and knocked on their door. After a short while, the door slowly opened.

'...Tiffany unnie?' a sleepy Krystal stood by the door.

'Good morning Krystal, sorry to wake you up. Is Jessica there?' Tiffany tried not to alarm Krystal.

'Uhm, Sica unnie isn't here. She was with Yoona before I left the restaurant last night.' What? With Yoona the model? Geez Jess!

'Alright, thanks Krystal, go back to sleep now.' Tiffany thanked Krystal before she hurried to Yoona's room.

Tiffany got to Yoona's room and furiously knocked on her door. 'Yoona! Jess!' she yelled, not too loudly though. Yoona woke up from the noise but Jessica was still sleeping beside her. Yoona got up and put on her sweater before answering the door. 'Yoona! Sorry for waking you up, is Jessica there?'

'Yeah, I'll go wake her up.' Yoona said with a tired voice. Tiffany looked at Yoona as she was walking away. Her sweater rose above her backside, revealing her pantieless butt cheeks. Damn, not bad Jess.

Jessica slowly woke up and wrapped herself in bed sheets before meeting Tiffany at the door. 'What's the matter Tiff?' Jessica asked with her eyes half open.

'Taeyeon came inside me last night, what do I do Jess?! I don't wanna have a baby!' Tiffany accidentally yelled out loud.

'What? Ew, okay, calm down Tiff. I'll get dressed and we'll go to a pharmacy to get a morning-after pill.' Jessica said calmly.

'Morning-after pill… Of course... Good idea Jess, let's go right now!' Tiffany shouted, feeling more hopeful now.

Taeyeon woke up and noticed Tiffany wasn't there beside him. He quickly jumped out of the bed and searched his room, but there was no Tiffany. He got dressed and ran outside to Tiffany's room, knocking on her door, but no one answered. Taeyeon grabbed his phone out of his pocket and called Tiffany's number. After hearing the beeping sound for a while, he finally heard someone pick up.

'Hi, Taeyeon?' A female voice answered. 'It's Jessica. Tiffany can't talk right now, but we'll be back soon.'

'Where are you? Is she okay?' Taeyeon panicked.

'We're at the pharmacy. She's fine, just wait for her in your room okay?' Jessica reassured him.

'Oh… Okay Jessica... Thank you.' Taeyeon said goodbye to Jessica and walked back to his room, feeling sad and sorry for what he caused Tiffany.

He waited anxiously for Tiffany to get back. He heard footsteps and jumped up when he saw Tiffany slide the glass door open and enter his room.

'You're back! Are you okay? Is everything alright?' he asked concerned.

'I'm fine.' Tiffany nodded and guided them to sit on the edge of the bed. 'Everything's gonna be alright. Here,' she pushed a pack of condoms in Taeyeon's lap.

'You're gonna wear these from now on, okay Tae?' Taeyeon eagerly nodded his head.

'I'm so sorry Fany-ah.' he looked at Tiffany with sad puppy eyes.

Tiffany cupped his face and gave him a sweet kiss. 'Shall we try them out right now?' Tiffany asked him with a smirk on her face before she pushed Taeyeon down on the bed. Not giving him a chance to answer.


	147. Gay Star I

Tae's POV

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!" Fany screamed really loud next to my left ear.

"Not too rough tae~" She begs.

I smiled at her. "Sorry~"

I roll over and she's on top now. "You can control now." I had my hands supporting her waist. She is bouncing at a morderate speed. I wish she can go faster but it's her turn so I'll just let it be.

I massage her left breast with my left hand. I pinch her nipple as I bite my lower lip.

Her pinkish nipples make me sooo hard. I try my best not to bite it. hehe~

Her moans are getting louder and her eyes are close.

I know she's cumming.

"Awww yeah cum on my dick..." I was breathless.

She tilts her head back and stop bouncing.

I smirk. She just came.

She drop her body down on me. I hug her tight.

I can feel her catching her breath. Her breast are pressing against my chest.

Miyoung seems so weak right now. I just want to hug her all night long.

Her skin is soo smooth~ and she smells great. It makes me want to just take a bite out of her. She stay on top of me for a couple minutes before she lay down on her side of the bed. I pull the cover over us. I cuddle with her underneath the blanket.

I shower her with kisses and pecks. Her lips are soft and tasty~. I gently strokes her hair and caress her cheeks a bit. I kiss the tip of her nose and then I went a bit higher and kiss her forehead.

She finally have the energy to look me in my eye... and I look into her eye.

I can see great amount of love from her eyes, I bet she sees the same thing too.

As we were enjoying our moment, my stupid cellphone rings.

I went over to where my pants were laying and takes out my phone.

"Hello?"

It was my agent.

He calls me to remind me that I have a scene tomorrow at 7am.

I told him I will be there and quickly ended the call with him. I don't want miyoung to be suspecting anything.

I lay back down and cuddle with her.

"Are you going to stay tonight?" She ask me while she lay her head on my chest.

I know she wants me to stay but I can't. I have to get ready for tomorrow's shooting.

"Sorry miyoung~, I can't today. I probably have to go now." I play with her hair.

She looks up at me with her puppy eyes. I know I will loose this game.

"awww, you want me to stay?"

She nods. I sigh and then I smiled at her.

"ok, I will stay one more hour."

She flash me with one of her killer eye smile and kiss my jaw.

We didn't do much.

I cuddle with her the whole time and wait for her to falls as sleep before I go.

It was about 10pm when I left her house.

I was driving in my Audi.

Where did I get my money from? Well, pornstar earns a lot, especially if you are doing gay porn.


	148. Gay Star II

Tae's POV

It's like 7am and I'm buying breakfast for fany right now.

When I'm on my way to her house, she calls me.

"Good morning taetae~ where are you right now?" Gosh it's always good to hear her voice in the morning.

"I'm going to your house right now. I'll be there about 5 minutes."

When I got there... we ate breakfast and chat for a little bit. Nothing rated r yet.

Then we watch a bit of the morning news, while holding our hands of course.

Then we got a bit touchy~ she start to touch me first. Fany was clingy the whole time. She told me it was a great way to keep warm, but it is summer time right now. She was kinda teasing me and Of Course I have to tease her back. We kiss and touch for quite a while as a warmup. Then the real thing starts.

I give her a piggy back ride to her bedroom. I put her down to her bed. As I turn around to face her, she pull me down with her. I'm laying on top of her. She smiles at me and I smile back. I stroke her hair and I went closer to her face. She blush~ I bite my bottom lip. Fany just look soooo beautiful right now. I couldn't help myself but kiss her.

It was nice and slow~ until she start to do "dirty" stuff to me. lol

Her right hand start to hangout around my manhood. Blood circulate even faster. My bulge was getting bigger. I moan a bit while I was kissing her. I suck on her neck leaving red marks~ She runs her hand through my hair. Everything she does to me just makes me want fuck her more. I finally can't stand it.

"Take of your clothes~" I broke the kiss.

Seconds later we are both naked. She is laying in bed with her legs open Her legs form an "M" shape. I position myself between her legs. I can see that her pussy is wwett~ She kick me lightly on my arm.

"Don't look like that~" Lol I guess she is embarrass.

I chuckled. "It's pretty though~" I rub my tip against her wet lips.

She arch her back and I know she wants it~

"What do you want~" I start to tease her.

"taeng~~ fuck me"She was touching herself.

"what" I mouthed.

As she was about to say something I slide my dick in her pussy.

It was the greatest feeling everrrrrr. When her juice and my pre-cum got mixed together, it just make us loose control. I keep pumping her at a moderate speed since I don't want to hurt fany.

"nnnnnngggg" Her moans makes me even harder.

"Aww~ miyoung~ you like that huh?" I whisper in her ear.

She gives me another moan. "mmmmmm"

Her arms are tightly wrap around my neck. Fany said she like this position the best becuz it makes her feel more intimate with me. I personally like her to be on top. hehe~ lazy me~

Then I make her get on her all fours. I position myself behind her. I squeeze her butt cheeks. Then I lean against her back and whisper.

"you want me to fuck you like a dog~"

"eww~" Fany is probably disgusted by my dirty talk. I should go back to that innocent tae she likes.

I slowly enter my cock from behind. She arch her back even more. I know it will be deeper from this position so I try my best not to hurt fany. After some slow and easy thrusts, I start to speed up a bit. It doesn't take long for her to come in this position.

"mmmmmnnngggg taeng~ just like that~" She moans.

"Hit your spot~ miyoung-ah~" I hit that spot again and again until she comes.

"ahhhhhhhhnnnnggggggh" Fany drop her body down on the bed.

I didn't cum yet so I turn her body around and I spread her leg.

Her pussy got tighter after she came. I push my dick in and starts to fuck her. After a minute of pumping, I feel like something is going to explode.

"ahh I'm going to cu-" Before I can finish what I was about to say I cum, in her pussy.

"awww I feel that~ your cum is so hot~" She hold me tighter. I was tired and I lay on her for a while.

30minutes later...

Fany was asleep in my arms. I don't usually sleep before she sleeps.


	149. Gay Star III

Tae's POV

It was 7pm. I was watching tv at my house. Suddenly my phone rings.

It was fany! She ask me if I wanted to see her. Of course I want to. She then told me she's coming over to my house right now. I waited. I was so nervous. When I heard the bell I ran to the door and opened it. She was standing there.

My fany~ I can finally see her. I ask her to come in. I told her to have a seat and I sat down beside her.

The first thing she told me was that she miss me a lot. I was so freakin happy when I heard that. I told her I miss her too. Then we hugged. I swear I didn't want to let go, but I had to at the end. She said she had thought about it and she's ready to be with me again. But she told me I have to quit that job. I told her I will and I love her.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" Now don't think wrong. I don't mean this in a perverted way. I just want to spend some more time with fany, that's all. She told me no. I was perfectly fine with it.

She had her head on my lap and we watched tv together. Then I cooked her dinner and we spend a bit more time talking to eachother. Time fly by so fast. It was about 1am now. She tells me she wants to leave now. Of course I want her to stay.

I walk her to the door and she gave me a goodbye kiss. It was that moment. That moment I've decide to not let fany go.

I had my hands around her waist. I pull her body back to me and I hugged her. I told her I miss her a lot. She told me she knows that already. Then I looked her in her eyes and press my lips against her lips. She kiss me back. I pull her back into my house and close the door with my leg.

We kissed our way to my bedroom. We both drop down on the bed. We were making out like crazy. She took off my clothes and I took off her clothes.

I was like a hungry tiger. I bring her legs up and spread it apart. I stick my hard cock right inside of her. She let out a loud a scream.

"ahhhhhhh~ tae~" Gosh she feels soooo tight~

"I'm not going to last very long today. You are so tight." I couldn't help myself but to fuck her harder.

"Cum then~." She told me to cum in her.

I feel like my balls are going to explode. I increase my speed.

"AHHHH FUCK I'm gonna cummmmm" I did a final thrust before my white cum flows into her pussy.

I lay my whole body down on her. I couldn't move. I was so tired. I was waiting to do this for so long though. I'm so glad Fany is back with me again. And of course I'm not going to just stop here. I have to make it a long night.

Fany and I had sex for 3 more hours. I fucked until my hip starts to hurt. lol

I'm not sure if we made some little tae or little fany tonight. I came in her numerous times. I don't mind being a young dad, only if the mom is going to be fany. I told her so many times I love her that I lost count. She soon falls as sleep after we stop having sex. I guess she's tired.

We woke up really late next morning. After I woke up, I called my agency. I told them that I wanted to quit. They told me that I still have 4 movies left. I have to finish before I quit. I have no choice but to say yes to that. I will tell fany this for sure later on.

Then I want back to bed.


	150. Gay Star IV

Tonight is our wedding night and I'm planning on getting fany pregnant tonight.

I carry her bridal style to my room of course. I lay her down onto my bed. I kiss her forehead and then moved down her pink lips. I stand up and unzip my pants and takes out my cock.

"Can you give me a blow job first?" I was stroking my cock.

Fany gets up and sat me down on the edge of the bed. She kneels down on the floor. Fany moist up my cock with her saliva first and then she slowly takes my cock into her mouth. I have my hand on the back of her head. I try to not push her down on it but I couldn't help. I felt fucking great. I make her choke a bit though. I quickly apologize.

Then I lay her in bed and takes off her clothes. I lay between her legs and head down to her lower region. I lick and suck on her clit. She was wet for me already. I stick my tongue in her moist hole.

"mmmmnngghh" She was arching her back.

I push my tongue deeper in her hole. I was rubbing her clit while I lick her. She was over the top. I want to make her scream.

"Moan for me~" I mumble.

"hhhnnggg" She respond.

It's enough for the foreplay. I move back up and kiss her. She was sucking on my tongue and I was massaging her boobs. I don't know when but my cock was already up in her pussy. hehe~

"fuck me harder, tae~" I did what she told me.

I fuck her so fast that the backboard was hitting the wall.

"arrrhhh" I groan.

Fany was fucking wet. I lift up her left leg to fuck her deeper.

"ahhh" She screams when I went deep in her.

Then I turn her over and fuck her from behind.

"mmmmmmm right there" She moans.

I keep hitting her spot. She was near and I am too.

"ahhhh" We both scream when we came.

When I pull out my cock, some of my cum start to roll down her inner thigh. We were panting in bed waiting for recovery. Then we makeout for a looonnnggg time. I don't want to get myself too tired because I was planning on "doing" something in the morning too. We fall asleep in eachothers arm.

Narrator's Report

inside fany's pussy:

One of tae's sperm swim its way up and suddenly...

BAM*

it finds the egg.

A baby in the making.


	151. Tomato Juice I

Taeng park the car in the parking lot of the restaurant. He look over to his girlfriend, who is still staring out the window to ignore him.

"Come on pany, I need to eat." Taeng grab tiffany's elbow, and tiffany shake him off.

"Are you not eating? I'm going to die if I don't eating anything." Taeng rise his voice a bit. Taeng is afraid of two things; being starve and no sexy time.

"Aa~~ you want me to eat you, huh?" Taeng plays with tiffany's hair.

"You want me eat your pussy, right?" Taeng's arm slide down tiffany's arm.

"You must have a hard time when I was in Italy for five days. Poor pany~ let me give it to you right now." Taeng reach over. Tiffany push him back down.

"I still have my period." Tiffany think that will stop taeng from going on.

"Your period was here before I left. It still haven't say byebye yet?" Taeng think tiffany is lying to him.

"You want to check?" Tiffany dares taeng.

"No thank you, but I don't have period, so you can suck me." Taeng unzip his pant and take his cock out.

"Come on pany~ my brother miss you." Taeng stroke his cock.

Tiffany slowly lower her head and takes taeng's cock into her mouth.

"Ahh shit...so fucking good...so warm..." Taeng put both hands behind his head, while he enjoys tiffany's blowjob.

"Damn~~ you are so good at this baby. Take more..." Taeng buck his hip a little, sticking his cock deeper into tiffany's mouth.

Taeng's cock is getting really juicy inside tiffany's mouth. Tiffany likes to go deep on taeng's cock because she loves to hear her baby moan for her. She thinks it is hot.

"You ready for my cream, pany?" Taeng is about to release.

"mhm.." Tiffany stay still. Usually, taeng would face fuck her and cum in her mouth. This is the way taeng likes it.

"Ahhh~ here it is." Taeng push his cock so deep, that it touch the back of tiffany's throat and cums in it. Taeng's body twitch a bit.

"Show me your tongue pany." Taeng wants to make sure that tiffany swallow his load.

"Ahhh." Tiffany stick her tongue out. Taeng smiles.

"Good. I will reward you with some more cream later on." Tiffany give taeng this funny look. I mean won't you be mad if your lover just want the pleasure for themself?

"Why are you giving me this look? Ohh~ do you want me to have some of your juice too? Sorry, I don't like tomato juice." Taeng smirk as he zip up his pant.

"Come on. I'm hungry." Taeng open the door and step out.


	152. Tomato Juice II

Taeng is waiting for tiffany to come out of church. He's sitting in his car, waiting across from where the church is. At about noon time, people start to rush out. Taeng quickly spotted his beautiful pany, but behind her, another guy appear.

The guy and tiffany are talking and laughing. The guy even wrap his arm around tiffany's shoulder.

"What the FUCK?" Taeng want to hit the guy with a plane.

Tiffany points at where taeng's car is, and the guy look over too. He then say bye to tiffany, they hugged and then parted. Tiffany walk toward taeng. She open the passenger door and sit on the seat beside taeng.

"Sorry for making you wait, baby." Tiffany kiss taeng on the cheek.

"Look like you had fun." Taeng is waiting for tiffany to explain to him about the guy.

"Yeah..." Tiffany waits for taeng to start driving.

"Baby, why are you not going? Didn't you say we are going to have lunch?" Tiffany ask.

"Ohh.." Taeng step on the gas, the car moves.

"Is she really not going to tell me about that guy?" Taeng is becoming jelly.

"Oh yeah taeng..." Taeng smirks, he thought tiffany is going to tell him about the guy infront of the church.

"When you fly to jamaica tomorrow, can you buy me some blue mountain coffee?" Taeng's smirk disappear.

"Coffee? Sure..." Taeng is biting his tongue.

"UGHHHHH So Angry! I Want To Have SEX!" When taeng have a problem with tiffany, sex is the solution to everything.

After taeny had lunch, taeng drove tiffany back to his house.

Taeng carry tiffany into the house, he close the door with his leg. He carry her into his bedroom. Taeng throws tiffany onto the bed.

"Taeng slow down. It's only 3pm right now. We still have a lot of time." Tiffany sits up.

"The faster the better." Taeng unbutton his blouse and unbuckle his belt. Tiffany walk toward taeng on her knees. She help taeng unzip his pant. Taeng's pant falls down to his ankle. Tiffany pull down taeng's underwear. Taeng's cock pops up and touch the tip of tiffany's nose.

"Uhh..suck it." Taeng stick the cock into tiffany's mouth. Tiffany obediently engulf the whole cock. Taeng use this time to take of his blouse.

Tiffany goes deepthroat and gags. Taeng throw his head back and bite his bottom lip.

"Lay down pany." Tiffany lay on her back. Taeng climbs on bed and pulls down tiffany's pant. He lay next to tiffany and kisses her. His hand enters tiffany's underwear, and reach down to her folds.

"You so wet, pany." Taeng rubs her, while he sucks on her tongue.

"mmmmmhh..." Tiffany put one hand around taeng's neck.

"How many do you want? One? Two? Three? Or four?" Taeng ask.

Tiffany strokes taeng's cock. "I want this..."

"You naughty girl..." Taeng smirks. He walk to the drawer and takes out a condom. He open it and put it on his harden cock. Tiffany use this time to take off her underwear.

Tiffany open her legs up to a 'M' shape. Taeng climbs on bed and position himself between her legs.

Taeng grab his head and run it up and down tiffany's wet fold.

ring ring ring ring*

Tiffany's cellphone is cock blocking.

Tiffany is about to reach for her phone. Taeng gives her this 'don't you dare' look. Tiffany ignore him and grab the phone.

"It's my mom." Tiffany sits up and lay back against the backboard.

"Hello, mom." Tiffany looks away from taeng. Taeng climb off bed. He pull off his condom and throw it in the trash bin. Oooo~ someone is mad.

He lay down on his side of bed, and pull the blanket over his body. Tiffany sees that taeng is clearly mad, so she put her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. Taeng slap her hand. Tiffany put her hand back on her thigh.

"Uhh.. mom I can't right now. I'm busy right now. Maybe later ok?" Tiffany quickly hang up on her mom.

Taeng's back is facing tiffany.

"Baby~~ don't you want to continue?" Tiffany lay her chin on taeng's arm.

"Not in the mood. If you want, you can do yourself. I don't mind." Taeng would love to see that actually.

"But that's boring. I want to have some fun with you." Tiffany's index finger is going in circles on taeng's chest.

"Fun? I'm fun, but you are not." Taeng's mouth is just...

"Fine~" Tiffany get off bed and walk out of the bedroom. Taeng just watch his girlfriend walk out without doing anything.

"I'm gonna fuck some jamaican girls, so don't be jealous when I come back with some hickey." Taeng yells, so tiffany can hear him even if she's in the living room.

Then tiffany yells back in the living room.

"Don't be surprise when you find me doing it with some korean guys!" Taeng is about to rush into the living room, but he lay back down in bed.

"Yeah sure. Do it with your dad, then I will be surprise!" Taeng yells. It didn't take long for him to hear tiffany slam the front door.

"She really went out? She better not be seeing other people." Taeng pouts with his arms


	153. Tomato Juice III

three days later...

Taeng rushed back to korea to meet with pany. The first thing he would do is give her a checkup. I mean...checking her lower region to see if it get any wider than it was before he left for jamaica.

Pany is cooking in the kitchen and suddenly the bell rings. She open the door, and she's surprise to see taeng. Pany was about to greet him, but he push her against the wall and start to kiss her. One of his hand is on her behind, and the other one is inside her pant.

Pany finally get a chance to speak when taeng decide to suck on her neck.

"ughhh...baby...I thoug...you back tonight...mmmm" Taeng stick two of his finger inside of pany's pussy.

"I need to make sure something." Taeng pick pany off her feet, carrying pany to his bedroom. He throws pany on bed, and take off his pant and underwear.

Then he kneels on bed and takes off pany's pant. He give her pussy a few rubs and then position himself near the hole.

"Mmmmmmmm..." Pany arch her body when taeng pushes in her.

"Mhm...still tight...feels the same just like last time." Taeng nod his head and takes his cock back out.

"Huh? Taeng put it back in..." Pany whines.

"But you don't have condom in your house, we can do it later." Taeng is about to put on his pant.

"nnnnnnnn~~~~~" Pany whines. Taeng's cock stands up again. Pany giggles when lil taeng wakes up again.

"It have been three days. Don't you miss me?" Pany's voice is so seductive.

"True...it have been three days already. Seeing all those black women makes me miss my pany." Taeng climbs back up on bed. He lay on top of pany and makeout with her. He keep on massaging her soft tits. Pany keep on bucking her hip, making it touch taeng's cock.

Taeng smirks when he feel the wetness of pany's pussy.

"You make me so horny..." Taeng easily slide his cock inside of pany's vagina.

"ahhhhh...hnnnggggg~...hhh so deeep~..." Pany wrap her arms around taeng's neck.

Everytime taeng's cock touches the deepest part of pany's womb, pany's body would shiver.

"AH~ baby..." Pany wince.

"That was deep wasn't it?" Taeng smirks. Pany close her eyes and nod. He's getting so high when he sees his partner suffering.

"Guess what babe?" Pany open her eyes and looks at taeng.

"I'm going to make you loose your voice today. You ready~?" Pany panics and quickly shakes her head.

"No? You liar. Your pussy is sooo~ wet." Taeng's tongue hanging out of his mouth.

"No baby, please no." Pany begs. The more pany resist, the more taeng likes it.

"Pany, I'm going to start now." Taeng start to pound into pany's pussy with every bit of strength he have. The sound of their skin slapping against eachother are so loud.

"AHHHH BABY! TOO MUCH!!!! AHHHH..." Pany is screaming in pain. The force is simply too much for pany to handle.

The whole bed is shaking and the headboard is hitting against the wall.

"You ask for this babe..ahh~...moan a bit...ahh come on..." Taeng is totally beating up pany's pussy and yet he's asking her to moan for him.

Pany know she need to thinkg of something quick, or else she's going to have trouble to just close her legs.

"Bab...ahhh...I want to ride...uhhh..." Pany wants to take control. Taeng seems to like that idea.

"Okay, fuck me." Taeng hugs pany and rolls over, so now he's on the bottom. Pany is just sitting on top of taeng, resting.

"Come on babe, fuck." Taeng thrust up.

"Ahh~ stay still." Pany slap taeng's chest for the sudden attack. Pany slowly rides on taeng's cock, moving back and forth.

"Uhhh..so slow..." Taeng complains. Pany bends down and kisses her boyfriend to ease him a bit. She knows it's not enough, so she move down and suck on his nipple.

"Yeah~SUCK babe. Bite that thing!" Taeng gets arouse when people play with his nipples.

"mmmmm baby...I'm gonna cum on your dick." Pany start to increase her speed. Taeng put his hands behind his head, enjoying the view of naked fany.

"So freaking HOT babe!" Taeng lift up his hand and squeeze pany's tit.

"Ahh~ it's cumming..." Pany speeds up and grinds back and forth. Taeng is starting to feel it coming too.

"AH! Shittt..." Taeng explode inside of pany's vagina. He came a lot quicker than he thought.

"Ah mother fucker..." Taeng push pany off to the side. He look down at his cock and see his cum all over his dick. His white cum is starting to leak out of pany's hole.

"Shit! It's all your fault. Your father is going to kill me if you get pregnant from this." Pany just pouts at taeng.


	154. My Pet Cat I

Taeyeon was completely dumbfounded with what he has just heard. He grew all stiff and he could no longer control his worried expression. His anxious face made his pet also sense the tension he's feeling. She lifted herself a bit and shifted nearer to her owner's face. Taeyeon only grew tenser.

"Tae-Tae, what's wrong again? It's okay if you do not want to mate with me... I understand you. My past owners also think it is very disgusting too. If you think about it, a cat mating with its master is very sickening right? Sometimes, they would mate with me but they would regret it afterwards... If you don't want to, you can leave me outside to find another cat like my past owners do." His pet looked so ashamed to ask his master for it. Taeyeon because concerned of a sudden. Does that mean they think she's disgusting? She looks like an angel! And... How dare they violate her and tell her she's disgusting?!

"Do you really have to mate that bad?" Taeyeon asked while he held her protectively.

"Yes... I have very strong urges... Since you haven't mated regularly with me unlike my other owners, I have to release especially in the full moon. I was made this way." She shyly explains. Taeyeon sighed in his head. Once again, he found out how vile her owners treated her. Yes she is a cat but she is also human...

"Oh..." That was all he could say. Yes, Taeyeon knew very well how cats would mate and how they act during full moons. They can very noisy and rough. Was this his chance to finally have a steaming and loud sex? He thought for a while. Tiffany is not someone you can pass for sex. She so damn gorgeous. And... She's practically begging for it. If it was in a normal situation, he would probably be the one on his knees! But... When you think about it, you'll be having sex with a cat... Mating. What if you get her pregnant? Hello kittens?!

"It's fine Tae-Tae..." She looked disappointed.

"Have you gotten pregnant before?" He asked boldly.

"I can't get pregnant... I was made only to give pleasure... My genitals go back to its original state afterwards. They heal throughout the day... My body needs to mate at least once every full moon or else I become weak or sick." She explained. Tiffany knew that her chances might go up since whenever she says this, her owners would agree right away. Her hopes were up.

"Myong-Myong..." He held her tighter. Taeyeon felt burdened. He is now responsible for his rare pet's needs. Call it a blessing in disguise but one of those needs is sexual intercourse. He loves that. His porn stash says it all. But will he do just for that?

"It's alright... I understand..." She purred as Taeyeon rubbed her back.

"No... It's not... I'm your lover right?" She immediately looked at his smiling face. She blushed when he said those special words.

"Yes..."

"I won't let you get sick and yeah... Let's not call it mating. Let's call it making love. I want to make love to you." Taeyeon finally said. He's decided to go for it. He didn't care if wakes up naked beside a white cat. He has nurtured special feelings for her already. He wants to make her feel human... Not just some plaything.

"Tae-Tae! You are going to mate with me? I mean make love? I'm excited! I want to show you how I feel... But I apologize in advance... I lose myself every full moon..." She straddled him in excitement and pressed her forehead against his. What does that supposed to mean? Oh. Yes. Cats are pretty noisy and wild when they're mating. Taeyeon congratulated himself inside. Finally his first time and he has dreamed of doing it rough. He has always fantasized of a girl screaming his name crazy.

"Yes. I'm sorry too. It will be my first time..." He admitted.

"It will also be my first time to make love... All I have experienced is mating." She hugged him tightly.

Taeyeon went to class today. He left Tiffany's collar on and reminded her to not ever open up the door for anyone except him. All throughout the day, all he could think about was how 'later' will take place. He found himself spacing out every once in a while. He couldn't focus on his classes. On anything.

"Sunbae, I will drop by your apartment to return your book after I photocopy chapters one to three alright?" His hoobae smiled brightly.

"Yes sure." He replied without thinking.

After a while he came back to his apartment. He was surprised to see bras and panties scattered on the couch. He then closed the door right away and picked up the underwear.

"Wait a sec... These could be Hayeon's! But aish... I told Myongie not to open up for anyone..." He then felt a familiar pair of hands stroking his stomach from behind. His back felt erect nipples rubbing against him and a pair of lips lingering on his ear.

"Tae-Tae~ Welcome home~" Tiffany purred. Damn. He forgot, it was already past six and the sun was down. The full moon was up... He became really nervous.

"Oh Myong-Myong... Euhehe..." He turned around.

"Tae-Tae! Hnnnng..." She screeched. She looks so stimulating right now. Taeyeon saw his Myongie in a cream sundress, her long black hair dangle up to her shoulder, skin flushed and ever smooth, slightly sweaty?

"Ahh! Euhehe! I guess Hayeon's clothes already arrived right? Euhehe..." He laughed nervously. He stepped backwards only to fall on the couch. Tiffany pounced on him. When he looked into her eyes, dilated they were. She looked so... Horny.

"NNNNNGGG... I need you so much now..." She straddled and pressed herself hard on him. Taeyeon could now feel something damp on his stomach... It was Tiffany's liquid. The needy woman then ran her all over Taeyeon's torso. His eyes twitched as he tried to control himself.

"Now? As in now?" He was paralyzed from head to toe.

"YES!!! UGHHH!" She screamed as she grinded herself on him. Of course Taeyeon was scared. It was the moon's effect on his pet.

"D-d-damn!" He carried her to his bed. She pulled him so that she was under him on the bed. Taeyeon wasn't sure of what to do so he resorted to pulling Tiffany's dress down. She was again completely naked beneath him. He was surprised on how her nipples were erected and her private area spilling with come.

"Tae-Tae... My Tae-Tae!!! I want to feel you in me! I want you so much!" She repeated. Taeyeon was panicking and frantically removed all his clothes. His manhood was already hard. Tiffany surprisingly got on fours and presented her plump buttocks before him. Oh no. Taeyeon's fetish. More blood rushed to his stiffness. It was then he realized cats do it like dogs do too... Oh no. His favourite position in those porn videos.

"Omo." He took her butt cheeks and squeezed them as though he was trying to find out whether they were just a figment of his imagination or the real thing.

"PUT IT IN!!! Please! Please Tae-Tae!" She begged. Taeyeon automatically dove behind her with his hand on his cock. He tried to find her hole as Tiffany impatiently bucked herself.

"Omo... She's so wet..." He could feel her leaking but he was scared... Should he do it?

"Tae-Tae... I want it really really hard..." She harshly whimpered.

Suddenly the apartment's buzzer began to ring. Oh no. He forgot. His hoobae Seohyun was supposed to return a book she borrowed.


	155. My Pet Cat II

Taeyeon panicked as he was caught in between his hot fantasy becoming reality and his cute innocent hoobae who he has been crushing on for a while already. His pet raised her bottom, trying to get his cock to enter her.

"Tae-Tae... Put it inside me please..." Tiffany begged.

Taeyeon was sure that he wasn't ready for 'making love' with his Myong-Myong so he opted to jump off the bed and hastily put on some clothes. He ran out and closed his bedroom door leaving his desperate pet groaning and crying in pain. Tiffany needed him so much.

He wiped off the beads of his sweat and took a deep breath before opening the door. He smiled when he saw his Hoobae. Her name was Seohyun. She was a year younger than him and has the same course as him. He actually met her during an event with the computer society. Since then, he liked her. He liked how she was shy and cute. She was also really intelligent and hard working. To sum it all up, she was his ideal girl friend.

"Sunbae, here's the book. I hope you don't mind but I also copied chapters three and four. Sorry if I came late." Seohyun bowed and handed his book. Taeyeon smiled as he saw how pretty she was. He blushed as she fixed her long hair.

"Ahh no problem! By that way, don't call me sunbae anymore. Euhehe!" Taeyeon rubbed his elbow.

"Oh? Should I call you Taeyeon-oppa then?" She gave him a meek smile. Taeyeon felt giddy inside with the thought that this cute girl will call him oppa.

"Euhehehe! Yeah sure!"

They continued to chat for ten more minutes or so. Taeyeon then ran back to his bedroom. He dropped his book when he saw his pet unconscious on the floor. Her face was wet with tears and she was absolutely pale. He immediately kneeled down and cupped her cold face. It was a relief that she was still breathing but... She looked really unwell. He carried her and laid her on his bed. He helped her put her clothes back on and he covered her body with his blanket. He patted Tiffany's face over and over.

"Myongie! Myongie! Wake up!" He mentally smacked himself. How could he neglect her like that! He should've been more sensitive... Now look what happened. His pet is almost lifeless. Strange part is that it happened all of a sudden. He was left clueless as to why.

"Tae... Tae..." She groaned while her eyes were still closed.

"Myong-Myong... Are you okay?" He was filled with guilt as he stared at Tiffany.

"Tae... Tae... I'm cold... It's so cold..." Her voice was cracking. What happened to her? A while ago she was so aggressive and energetic but now... She seems so weak and fragile... Taeyeon was filled with regret. He should've just texted Seohyun to return the book some other time.

"Cold? Wait..." Taeyeon went to his closet and search for another blanket. He got a thicker one and spread it over his poor pet. He was completely worried. He anxiously watched her. She looked so pained.

"Still... Cold..." She breathed out.

"Omo. What should I do? Maybe I should make her some hot milk to drink. Myongie, wait for me okay? I'll just get you some milk-"

"No... Please... Don't leave me again... Tae-Tae..." Taeyeon gulped. Not that he felt suffocated or anything like that. He felt that he shouldn't leave her side but how is he gonna get rid of her pains if he just stays there.

"No... Myongie I will just get you some milk alright? It'll be quick I promise..." He told her in a gentle tone.

"Please don't leave me..." She began to cry. Taeyeon tried to weight it out. He has to do something.

"Wait here okay..." He said firmly and kissed her forehead. Her cries became more audible. She was acting a little kid who was beginning for attention.

"Tae-Tae... Tae-Tae..." She kepts on calling him while he was busy preparing her warm milk in the kitchen. Sometimes he thinks that he is taking care of an overgrown baby. She cries and cries and demands for him. But all of that made him feel nice. She was thoughtful, caring and affectionate. It wasn't all that bad. Plus she was extremely sexy and loved having skinship with him. That was a strong point for him.

Taeyeon went back to him bedroom with a glass of milk in his hand. He sat on the bed next to his pet. She was still looking drained. He wondered... Is this because of the full moon? Because they didn't have sex?

"Myongie~ Here's your milk..." He caressed her forehead to wake her up. Tiffany slowly opened her eyes. They were a bit red because of her constant crying but the moment she saw Taeyeon smiling at her, she couldn't help but smile back.

"Tae-Tae... I thought you were not coming back anymore... I kept on calling you..." Usually Tiffany would crawl towards him and holds him securely in her arms but now, she's just lying there. She couldn't even lift a finger.

"Aigoo. Of course I came back. Here, come drink this." He helped her sit up.

"But... You promised to make love with me... Then you ran away..." She looked down with her hands on her lap. She was getting all teary eyed and depressed again.

"I know... I'm sorry Myong-Myong..." He held her hand. Tiffany turned to Taeyeon. They're eyes met and he saw how sad his pet was.

"I forgive you Tae-Tae..." She smiled weakly. Taeyeon sighed in relief. He thought she was gonna throw another jealous fit; thankfully she seemed happy just to have Taeyeon's full attention.

"Euhehe... Here, drink this..." He helped her drink the warm milk he prepared. Tiffany looked really cute as she put out her tongue to lick the milk. Taeyeon pulled the glass gently and chuckled at her cuteness.

"Not like that Myongie! Euhehe! Like this!" He drank from the glass. Tiffany carefully watched him. He then helped her drink again. While Tiffany's lips settled on the edge on the glass, she looked at Taeyeon.

Taeyeon on the other hand could not help but stare at her luscious lips. He unconsciously hung his mouth open as his pet gulped the milk. He was imagining her gulping something else... Yes, it was also white and creamy if you are wondering what he was thinking of.

"Like this Tae-Tae?" She said after all of it. There was a trace of milk on her upper lip which made Taeyeon laugh. He brushed her upper lip with his thumb. He then placed the glass on the night stand.

"Euhehe~ Myong-Myong you are so cute! Are you still cold?"He noticed that Tiffany was still pale.

"I feel weak... It's still cold..." She replied. She didn't sound as bubbly as she usually does. It makes Taeyeon more worried. He helped her lay back down and fixed her blanket to cover her.

"You should sleep now..." He kisses her forehead. He felt like a dad tucking his kid n bed.

"Sleep with me Tae-Tae... Like you always do... Please..." She pleaded; her eyes half-lidded. Taeyeon smiled.

"Okay." He lay next to her and wrapped an arm over her waist. He wanted to keep her warm. Tiffany smiled as she closed her eyes. Taeyeon somehow became disappointed. Tiffany would wrap her arms around him but because she suddenly became sick, she couldn't even move her arms.

"Goodnight Tae-Tae..." She breathed out.

"Goodnight Myongie..." He then removed her collar since it was midnight.

Taeyeon woke up with his cat in his arms. He caressed her back. The white cat looked stiff and was having a hard time breathing. He decided to skip class and look for the shaman again. He didn't think about taking a bath. He just took his cat in his arms and covered her small body with a pillow case to keep her warm. He went on his way to the park, hoping to meet the shaman.

He sat on the same bench where he met him last time. He wished so hard to see him again. His white cat looked so vulnerable. He held her tightly.

"Come on... Show up already!" He hissed.

"Kim Taeyeon? Are you going to return my Tiffany now?" He felt someone pat his shoulder.

"It's you! And Bingo again!!! What happened to my cat? Why is she like this?"

"Hmm... I don't know. What happened to her anyways?" Bingo was still with the mysterious man.

"It was the full moon..." Taeyeon blushed as he tried to recall that he almost had sex with Tiffany.

"Did she tell you what happens during the full moon?" The man patted Bingo's head.

"Yes but... I wasn't able to... You know..." Taeyeon looked at his cat who was barely moving.

"Kim Taeyeon, that is a pleasure cat. I give that rare cat only to rare pet owners. That pleasure cat was made to give pleasure. It seems to me that you aren't giving her enough affection even though you know how much she is willing to give you anything. Are you gay or something?"

"I'm not gay! I just..."

"Kim Taeyeon, when the cat said she needed to mate on the full moon... She meant it. Now if you tried to do it with her before the full moon, on a regular basis, she wouldn't be as drained as she is now. She didn't get the release she needed. Her condition just shows how incompetent you are. You might as well return her to me." The man lectured.

"What?! I didn't ask for all this you know! And I am not a complete pervert like her previous owners! I am going to take care of her!"

"That's not how it goes. You got Tiffany to serve you, not the other way around."

"I don't want it to be that way! Pets and owners have a mutual love for each! The owner is there to take care of the pet! Aish!" Taeyeon turns his back and ways away.

"Remember, Kim Taeyeon! If you ever change your mind, just return her to me!" The shaman shouted. Taeyeon just ignored him and rushed back home.

When he got to his apartment, he placed his white cat on the bed. So if the shaman said it correctly, his cat needed release. Taeyeon was firm in his decision. He was going to love and care for his pet. He was going to give her the release she needed. He knew what that release meant very well.

"Myong-Myong, I'm really sorry. If I just did it with you, this wouldn't happen..." Taeyeon said as he took off his shirt, his pants and finally his boxers. He was completely naked before the white cat. He took the pink collar from the night stand and went on the bed. He buckled the collar around his weakened cat's neck and white light scattered. Before he knew it, there was the beautiful woman again, naked underneath him.

"I'll take care of you Myongie. There's no way I'll ever let you get abused by another mindless pervert again..." He kissed her forehead. Tiffany looked weaker than before. He shook his head at this sight.

He then pecked her lips. This caused the woman to faintly open her eyes.

"Tae-Tae?" She managed to say.

"I am going to make love to you now..." He told her as he stroked his cock to make it hard. Tiffany smiled at him.

"Ah ah ah Tae-Tae..."

"Please make me warm again Tae-Tae..."


	156. My Pet Cat III

They were both naked on his bed. It was warm then. It was an hour before noon and things were going to get hotter. True, Taeyeon felt pity for his Tiffany but could there be more than that? Love, perhaps but not to a romantic level. He knew it was the best thing to do though he tried his hardest not to. This was the only way to heal his pet.

Taeyeon continued to speed up his stroking, trying to get it as hard as possible. His eyes were shut because he did not want to see how weak Tiffany was under him. He imagined the aggressive Tiffany that he failed to make love to. He was growing erect by the second. Her moans filled his head, making him dizzy.

"Uhhh... Myongie~" When he believed he was solid hard and desperate enough to thrust into her, he opened his eyes and spread Tiffany's legs apart. He saw her intimate area. To describe it... Beautiful? Pink. Surprisingly free from any hair and smooth. It looked soft and enticing. Not that he hasn't seen an woman's private area, he surely has. Porn was his reference. But she was dry.

"Tae-Tae... Give me warmth..." His pet pleaded. She was barely moving but the way she stared back at him made him realize how much she needed him. What to do? Taeyeon suddenly got into action and darted out his tongue. His tongue touched the pink nub and he began to motion it up and down. It was the first time he had ever tasted a pussy. Pardon the pun.

"Ah." Tiffany yelped upon the contact. Taeyeon felt her shiver a bit. Inexperienced as he was, Taeyeon continued his licking and then proceeded to suck on the nub; moaning against it as he stroked his own cock.

"Hnnnnnggg..." He groaned. This went on for ten minutes or so and it was then that his mouth started to taste something sweet... It was her honey beginning to flow out little by little. He took it as a sign to continue the foreplay. He raised his head to check on Tiffany's condition. He saw her mouth hung open and eyes closed. Apart from her arousing expression, he was relieved to see a flush of on her cheeks. She was no longer pale looking.

"Tae-Tae..." She finally moaned out. She wanted more from him. Taeyeon wanted to kiss her so he climbed and positioned himself above her; their faces only an inch apart. Tiffany opened her eyes and stared into his. Her eyes... Filled with lust, most probably he thought. Little did he know, it was filled with love. It was yearning.

"Myongie." He uttered before his lips touched hers. Tiffany did not know how to kiss. Her owners never kissed her on the mouth. They thought she was too filthy to kiss on the mouth since they fed her leftovers. Taeyeon didn't even think she was near disgusting. To him, she was pure and beautiful.

"Mmmmm..." Taeyeon did all he could. He wasn't the best kisser but he did what he watched in the movies and porn videos. He shoved his tongue into her mouth since Tiffany had her lips parted anyways. Their tongues met and he motioned his to wrestle with hers. He got the response he wanted. Tiffany slowly regained her energy as more liquid spilled from her.

"Ahhhnn Tae-Tae..." She moaned into their kiss. She finally had the strength to wrap her arms around his neck, pulling him closer, making the lip lock deeper. Their sweating bodies were against each other. Taeyeon felt himself shiver as her chest squish against his; their crotch over each other. He could now feel her honey dampening his erection and his groin.

"Ahhh so wet." He groaned. Taeyeon initiated to pull away. It was time to dive in. He wasn't sure how to find the right entry but he needed something warm to wrap around his aching cock. He held it and pointed towards her barely visible hole. Damn it was leaking! He thought.

Taeyeon knew other men have entered her. He wasn't bothered. Instead, he set his mind to make Tiffany feel loved not lusted for. He slowly entered. He pushed in as gentle as he could.

"Mmmmmmhhhnnng!" Tiffany moaned out. Finally, she was regaining more vigour through their session. A little more and she will be in condition. Which means Taeyeon should be prepared. She's one rough kitty.

"Ahhhh... Does it hurt? Chhhh tight..." He looked into her dilated eyes.

"Ahh ahhh d-d-deeper Tae-Tae!" Tiffany is used to her merciless owners who enjoyed fucking the hell out of her so she expected her Tae-Tae to be the same. She wanted to feel the pain. She was expecting him to enjoy like her previous owners did whenever they treated her like a toy. She bucked her hips desperately.

"Ugghhh Myongie~ Let's take it easy... Hhhhhng..." The way Taeyeon said it baffled Tiffany. He wants it easy? Why? He could just ram into her. She wouldn't mind.

"Tae-Tae.. Ahhhhhhh..." Taeyeon's style was looking pretty effective. His bed sheet was practically soaked with her come. He then sped up little by little when he felt that her hole adjusted to him. His cock wasn't the biggest but it was long. Long enough to fill her up to the hilt.

"Ahhhh damn!" He couldn't control himself any longer. He thrust faster as Tiffany's moans grew louder. His eyes were fixed on her face. He savoured each gasp and scrunch of her face. It was addicting to him. He was focusing to give her pleasure.

"T-Tae-Tae!!!" She screamed when Taeyeon began to ram in and out. The sounds of his balls slapping against her grew louder. Harder with each thrust, making her chest shake to and fro. He grabbed the opportunity to taste her creamy breasts. He went down a bit and put one in his warm mouth. Sucking like crazy. Tiffany couldn't help but arch her back.

"Mmmmmm..."

"Ahhhhhhhhhh! Ahhhhnnnn please!!!" Tiffany couldn't take it anymore. Her much awaited release was nearing. She wrapped her legs around his waist making his cock plunge real deep inside her. Taeyeon hit her pleasure spot. Taeyeon removed his mouth from her breast to groan with her. It felt awesome.

"Hhhh! DAMN IT!!!" He groaned loudly as he continued his pace. Tiffany was extremely happy. She was never pleasured like this. It was clearly the best though it was Taeyeon's first time. She was grateful to him even though he lacked those physical touches she needed when they were together. This made up for all of that. She felt honoured to be treated like this. Like his lover.

"Ahh ah ah ah!!! NNNNNNGGG! MY TAE-TAE!!!" Tiffany's body started to tremble. Her entrance throbbed and clamped around Taeyeon's cock. It hugged him tightly forcing him to release as well. He couldn't believe he lasted that long.

"DAMN IT DAMN DAMN DAMN!" He felt himself shiver. They both were in bliss as the whole bed shook along with them. Taeyeon's cock spurt and spurt while he thrust. Tiffany's nails dug deep on Taeyeon's sweaty back.

"AH AH AH AH AH!" He groaned. The white liquid spilled out of her hole as he slowed down his pace. It ran down her thighs and soaked the bed along with her come. He filled her up real nice.

"Tae... Tae..." Tiffany moaned breathlessly. He was still inside her.

"Ohhhh my god... Ahhhh..." Taeyeon could not believe he had sex for the first time. It was the happiest experience for him. He's always been a closet pervert after all.

"Tae...Tae... I feel so full... You gave me a big load... Thank you..." She said while panting. Taeyeon smiled. He kissed her forehead. He thought she was thanking her because of his come, she wasn't actually. She was thanking him for something much more.

"Euhehe... Sorry."

"I want more..." She flipped their positions.


	157. My Pet Cat IV

Taeyeon just got out of the bathroom. He was wrapped in a towel and proceeded to remove it so he can dry himself. Tiffany sat on his bed, staring at him with a blank expression, like she always does. This time, he noticed her eyeing his crotch. He felt embarrassed. So he turned around but his behind was exposed.

"Baby... Do you want me to help you dress up? You always help me dress up..." She got off the bed and walked to him. Taeyeon shivered. He felt more comfortable now but sometimes he forgets that Tiffany is crazy for him and that she's a cat. She's not human.

"Ahh it's okay. I can do it. Euhehe!" Tiffany pouted and grabbed his towel. They played a tug of war with the towel. Tiffany was stubborn and did not let go.

"Baby, give it to me!" Tiffany yelled. When Taeyeon heard that, he thought of something else. He let go and he turned around.

"Ah... Waaaaa! What are you doing?!" He got to his senses and tried to take his towel back from the persistent woman.

"I will just help you dry up and get dressed..." She replied in a sad tone. It made Taeyeon guilty all of a sudden. He closed his eyes for a second and took a deep breath.

"Oh... Okay. Don't be down about it..."

"Yes!" Her expression brightened up and she imitated how Taeyeon would use the towel to dry himself. She lifted the towel and placed it on his head. She rubbed it gently, trying to dry his hair. She was so focused on her task.

"Omo... She looks so pretty..." Taeyeon thought while looking at her face up close. She has pale white skin but had a rosy tint. Her lips looked so soft and her eyes glittered.

She then patted the towel on his face. Tiffany also admired Taeyeon's features. She loved every inch of his adorable face. He was so handsome; at least that is what Tiffany thinks.

"You are so good-looking Tae-Tae..." She uttered while patting his cheeks with the towel.

"Euhehe! Really? Thanks." Taeyeon felt proud that someone complimented him.

"Yes. You look like a kitten." She added. Taeyeon smiled awkwardly.

"Why thank you for noticing. Euhehe..."

Afterwards, she proceeded to wipe his neck, his shoulders and his arms. Taeyeon's body wasn't buff nor lean. It was... Soft. He was a bit thin but not bony. He doesn't exercise or do sports. He just plays computer games and surfs the net. The most strenuous activity he's done lately was his sex with Tiffany. Other than that was high school where he endured P.E. classes. He easily gets sick because of his lack of exercise and bad diet.

"Baby... I can take it from here." Taeyeon held Tiffany's hand when she was already wiping his stomach area. Taeyeon didn't want her to go lower. Something else might happen.

"No... I can finish it Tae-Tae~" She whined. Her voice made Taeyeon weak in the knees. He nodded in defeat and allowed her to go lower. Now she was wiping his hips, his back, his butt...

"Mm-myong..." Taeyeon shivers as Tiffany gently rubs his cock between the towel and her hands.

"W-w-wait..." Taeyeon pleaded as blood began to rush to his private area. Tiffany sensed this. She has memorized how men would react to her. She knows what a man wants when his cock gets stiff.

"Hmmm?" Tiffany continued to squeeze his cock between her hands and the towel.

"Ahh... I'm dry now... Thanks..." He sounded weak. He didn't want to get hard. He'll be late for school. Probably won't go to school because he'll be addicted to 'making love' with Tiffany again.

"Yes but Tae-Tae... You are also hard." Tiffany stopped.

"Yeah... I'm sorry. I should get dress- What are you doing?!" Tiffany starts to undress herself in front of Taeyeon. Tiffany knows that what Taeyeon really wants is relief. She remembers her owners like to play with her whenever she sees their bulges. To be honest, Tiffany really hates it when Taeyeon leaves her at home. She thought that just maybe, she can convince him to stay with her at home for once.

"Stay with me Tae-Tae... Make love to me all day..." She was finally naked. Taeyeon's eyes widened and his cock jerked up, probably excited. Who wouldn't be right? Sure they had hours of sex last time. But Taeyeon really doesn't get action anyways so why should he let this pass? A day of sex with this perfect woman. Just so heavenly.

"Hhhhhhh!" His breathing became unstable as the bare woman wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. Tiffany smiled and buried her face on his neck.

"Please..." She whispered. Taeyeon would usually resist the temptation every time his pet would seduce him but now that he knows how it really feels inside her. He felt addicted. It was like a spell Tiffany has. Her past owners also experienced the same thing. After their first time with Tiffany, they get hooked and keep wanting to get inside her. They want to feel her all the time. Wanting more every time. Now, it was happening to Taeyeon too.

"Mmmm... Sure..." He pulled her with him on the bed. He sat on the edge and Tiffany straddled him. They began to kiss and touch each others' bodies.

Taeyeon now lost control.


	158. My Pet Cat V

Taeyeon was busy with his pet all day. They were on it for hours. Taeyeon found it hard to stay away from Tiffany. She was too addicting. Everything about her made him go nuts. She was truly the wish he always secretly wanted to be granted: A girl friend who would take away his loneliness and on top of that, someone is similar to his cats. Well, maybe a little too similar don't you think?

"Ahhh I think this is the last one!" Taeyeon growled as he thrusts deeper into the panting woman beneath him; both of them completely naked and covered in hot sweat.

"Tae-Tae! Ahhhhh!" Tiffany moaned loudly as her whole body trembled. They both reached another orgasm for the nth time already. Taeyeon began to slow down his pace. He pulled away from his pet's neck and smiled. He watched her breathe harshly with eyes shut. He then finally stopped to kiss her forehead.

"Hmmm baby Myongie~ I'm tired. I mean for real... Euhehe!" He pulls out and lies beside his pet. He wraps an arm around her waist and pulls her closer. The woman opened her eyes to look at her owner. Tiffany was happy. She was contented to see her smiling Tae-Tae. Way back... She always would wake up alone and cold. Her past owner would either leave before she wakes up or puts her outside. She felt that they were disgusted waking up naked with a cat. Taeyeon was different. He never minded waking up with a furry creature. He never looked at her as dirty animal. He treated her like a loved one, someone who needs to be cared for and loved.

"Sorry for making you tired Tae-Tae..." She places herself on top of him. Her face pressed against his chest. Taeyeon stroked the back of her head which made her rub his chest with her face. She reacted like a cat delighted with her owner's touch.

"No... It's okay. I'm glad I'm with you now..." He smiled gently. Taeyeon was experiencing something strange. Tiffany is a special cat. For one, she is extremely attractive. Anyone would fall for her. Her beauty is just magnetizing. She was made with a beautiful face, body, voice and exudes, well, pleasure to anyone who has contact with her. Another gift she possesses is the ability to make any man who she has intercourse with become addicted to doing the act with her. It was a blessing and curse.

"Will Tae-Tae leave again?" She was scared. She didn't ever want to separate from her owner for even a minute. She was obsessed with him. That was the catch. She falls in love with her owner, whoever he is. Whatever kind of personality he has. She is with them to grant their wish.

Taeyeon felt sorry for his Tiffany. As much as he didn't want to leave her, he had to. He needs to go to school. He needs to finish school. He needs to have a future.

"Not now I won't." He cupped her pinkish face. Tiffany gave him an eye smile.

"Don't ever leave me..." She demanded. She was always like this to Taeyeon. Fortunately, Taeyeon has a weak spot for her. He didn't mind how demanding she was. He actually liked it for some reason.

"Euhehe! I won't!"


	159. My Pet Cat VI

Taeyeon washed the dishes while Tiffany was embracing him from the back. He enjoyed her warmth and affectionate purrs. After finishing the dishes, He turned around. This made Tiffany hold him. Taeyeon then noticed that Tiffany smelled of the ramyun and kimchi they just ate.

"Omo, Myong-Myong! You don't smell too nice..." Taeyeon sniffed. He unbuckled her collar, making her transform back into a cat and carried her to the tub. He filled the tub with some warm water.

"I should give you a bath..." He slowly placed the white creature inside the tub. When the warm water made contact to her, she screeched and ran way; leaving a wet trail behind her. The white cat jumped on the bed. Taeyeon chased after her and saw her on his blanket.

"MEOW!!!"

"Aww! Myongie! Now my blanket and sheets is wet!" Taeyeon took the wet cat in his arms. He stroked her head. He sniffed her again.

"Aigoo... Smells spicy! You need a bath!" He brought her back to the bathroom and locked the door, just to make sure the cat won't make a run for it again. Taeyeon struggled to put her in the tub so he could soap her. The cat kept on running around and around the bathroom, not wanting to get contact with the water.

"MEEEEEEOOOW!"

"Myong-Myong! Stop being a stubborn cat and take your bath already!!!" He shouted but could not convince his cat to stop running away from his grasp. This chase went on for quite a while. Taeyeon then finally caught her and was careful not to hurt the cute feline. He began to spread the soap and rub her. After that intense struggle, she finally got rinsed and Taeyeon put a towel around her.

"Myongie you gave me a hard time. Now I think I need a bath..." Taeyeon first changed the wet bed sheet and put his pet on the bed to rest. He then went to the bathroom to take a bath as well. Taeyeon was not aware that time flew fast because of his cat's bath time problem and it was almost midnight. He came out of the bathroom with the towel on his head; completely bare from head to toe. Taeyeon glance at his cat again while it stared at him. He then continued to wipe himself. He didn't notice but the cat already jumped off the bed and approached him.

He suddenly felt two stiff nubs touch his back and a warm hand stroke on his cock. Taeyeon felt his erection build all of a sudden. The hand then placed itself on his balls and began to squeeze them over and over. This left him weak to the knees.

"Uhhhh M-m-mmmyo-"

"Oh... Soft balls! Tae-Tae, Why didn't you let me play with these balls before?

Can I play with them now


	160. My Pet Cat VII

Both of them were naked then. Taeyeon's hardening cock continued to inflate with blood. He closed his eyes as Tiffany fondled with his sensitive testicles. The woman had a fondness for anything round. She loved all kinds of balls but now she is about to play with a very exciting kind of ball, well at least that is what Taeyeon is thinking.

"They're so soft~ And heavy!" The woman exclaimed as she went on with her fondling. She crawled in front of him and kneeled to have a better look on the new toy she has discovered. Taeyeon looked at the excited woman below him. His pet smiled away as she looked back at him.

"Tae-Tae, can I continue? They are so fun!" She proceeds to gently grab the sack with both of her hands. Squeezing it lightly.

"Ommm...Mmmmo..." Taeyeon shivered upon her grasp. Tiffany became more excited after seeing her owner's pleased expression. Tiffany's playing led to her owner being so aroused. The tip of his manhood was already becoming moist.

"Hmmm... It looks so nice! Looks tasty!" His pet shouted. Taeyeon snapped out of his trance. He realized that the woman who enjoyed his balls so much might put them in her mouth. That is just so perfect.

"Myongie..." He ran his fingers through the soft black hair of the woman below her. Tiffany smiled and dove in. She put the sacks in her warm and wet mouth. She closed her eyes as she began to suck. Taeyeon shivered even more upon the contact. It felt so heavenly. It felt like his insides were fluttering.

"Mmmm... mmmmm!" She sucked harder. She enjoyed the texture, the softness and most of all the shape of Taeyeon's sensitive round sack. Taeyeon's eyes shut and he groaned in pleasure. When Tiffany heard his groans, she knew exactly what he wanted next. She knew he needed something warm around her owner's hardness. She pulled away and began to stroke the hard cock. She stare intently at her owner's reaction.

"Oh my goooood." Taeyeon grunts. Tiffany took that as a signal to continue. She was actually afraid. Before, some of her owners would shout at her or force their way with her. She was always directed what to do next and she has gotten used to it. But! It was difficult to be treated like a toy... She always ended up if not bruised, swollen severely. Always, one-sided. Making her owners happy made her happy. Her owners never care for her happiness. Maybe this time will be different? Or not?

"Tae-Tae, may I suck you?" She asked softly as she stroked the length. It began to pulse under her touch. To be honest, Taeyeon was in shock. Whenever he was watching porn, it was always the guy ordering the girl not the girl asking the guy like that.

"Ahh. Okay. Euhehe..." He laughed weakly. His pet then gave him an electrifying eye smile and with that, she put the erection in her mouth; trying her best to make it go deep in her mouth. Her tongue swirled under the cock.

"SHIIIIII-" He felt so good. It was warm and wet like he thought but it never registered to him that it will be this pleasurable. He couldn't help but put his palm behind his pet's head and push it against him, making his cock go deeper in her throat. Tiffany would gag every now then as she bobbed her head.

"Mmmmnnnnggg..." Tiffany moaned. This sent vibrations on Taeyeon's manhood. It made him want to explode.

"Ahhhhhcckk..." Taeyeon groaned some more as his pet fastened her pace. He couldn't hold it in any longer. He needed some release. He groaned one last time before he spurted into Tiffany's mouth. His pet in turn swallowed every drop. Tiffany pulled away when he seized from squirting his semen in her mouth. She licked her lips and let out her tongue, licking the tip and putting it between the slit.

"Ohhh fuuuuu..." Taeyeon was gasping for air. Tiffany tried to stand up even though her legs fell asleep from kneeling too long. It hurt but she did not mind it. She then caressed Taeyeon's moist chest.

"Are you tired Tae-Tae? We can sleep now." She stared at her owner affectionately. Taeyeon wrapped his arms around the woman and held her firmly. Their skin against each other.

"Not really? Do you wanna make love with me? You haven't released yet." Taeyeon pulled away to look at his pet's stunning face. Again, his heart sped up.

"It's alright Tae-Tae... It's not the full moon and it's not that important..." She smiled sweetly.

"I know there's no full moon but I wanna make you feel good..." Taeyeon wanted to kick himself in the bottom. He spoke his mind. But it was the truth. He wanted her to feel loved. It was his promise to himself.

"Really?" Her eyes glittered. Taeyeon rubbed his elbow and looked away while nodding. He then pulled Tiffany to bed. He made her go on fours. He kneeled so that she would be between his legs. He strokes his manhood and holds it, trying to fit it in her wet hole.

"Aigoo... I think you need it Myongie... You're so wet." He pushes in and begins to slowly pump. She was tight and addicting.

"Ohhhh..."

"Hnnnnnng! Tae-Tae please don't be gentle..." Taeyeon didn't want to hurt her at all but at the same time her invitation was really enticing.

"Mmmm... I don't wanna... Hurt my Myongie..." He bent to kiss her back.

"Ahhhh I want you to make me scream..." Why was Tiffany saying those words? Well, first of all, they're lines that her owners made her say. They made Tiffany believe that dirty talking makes them more satisfied. Taeyeon resisted.

"No... We'll get there... Ugh... Ugh! Ugh! Ugh!" Taeyeon gradually increased his pace. It was slow and deep at first then hard thrusts. The sound of the squishy flesh, paired with the slapping of his balls against her backside made him more aroused.

"Ahhhh Ah! Tae-Tae! It feels good!" Tiffany gripped the bed sheets as he went deep in her.

"Hmmm... Like it baby?" He groped Tiffany's butt cheeks.

"I like it so much!" Taeyeon began to pound Tiffany really fast and hard now. He could feel her shiver every now and then.

"Chhhhhhh..."

"Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ahhhhhhh!" Taeyeon turned her around and spread her legs. Tiffany was now on her back. She welcomed Taeyeon's rough intrusion and held him.

"Ahhhh shit!" Taeyeon resumed his violent thrusting. Tiffany came a number of times already and he knew it. His thighs were covered with her come. The bed sheets were wet again.

"Ahhn Tae-Tae! I'm releasing again!" Now shakes really violently. Taeyeon loves the view of her. She was so beautiful in her nakedness; the pinkish smooth skin, her sweatiness and her arousing expression. It was like a total dream come true for Taeyeon. She was so hot.

"Ahhn I think me too!" He spurted another load in her. It wasn't as much as the first but it was still a huge one.

"Tae-Tae ahhhh... I'm full..."

"Ahh... Euhehe... I think I got tired..." He pulls out and happily watches his semen run down her hole and leak to the bed sheets.

"I'm sorry..." Tiffany apologized. Taeyeon crawled next to her and held her in his arms.

"What for?" Taeyeon rubbed his pet's flushed cheeks.

"For making you tired."

"Euhehe! It's my body's fault. If I was healthier, we could've made love longer." He gently smiles. They stared at each for a few moments. Taeyeon then leans forward and place his lips on hers. Their kiss became a hot one. They kissed and kissed with their tongues smothering each other till Taeyeon fell asleep.


	161. My Pet Cat VIII

Taeyeon watches the television. He is currently focused on the gadget program flashed before him. His pet, in human form, has her head laid on his lap. She was in a silky nightgown that looked short on her because it was Hayeon's after all. She is staring at her owner while he watches television. Tiffany would often caress Taeyeon's stomach or kiss it but he doesn't notice her at all. When Taeyeon's eyes see technology, he would totally be too immersed in it. Well there's another thing that captures his attention, hot women. Maybe Tiffany needs to show him a hot woman now to get him to notice her...

"Tae-Tae~" She purrs but the television volume was too loud. When Taeyeon ignored her, she proceeded to do something she knows won't fail to get his concentration.

Her hands carefully moved to the zipper of his knee long denim shorts. She unbuttoned it and pulled down the zipper. She could now see his bulge. She then pulled the underwear down and exposed the penis inside. But the owner was still busy checking out the newly released games and gaming consoles on the screen. He didn't even feel the cold air on his exposed cock.

"Tae-Tae!" She growled. Still no response.

"Hmph!" Tiffany opened her mouth and engulfed the rod. Taeyeon only winced a bit.

"Myong-Myong~ Stay put okay?" He patted her with his eyes not leaving the screen.

"Mmmmmmm~" Tiffany began to suck him. She began to deep throat. Taeyeon's cock responded. She felt him harden slowly.

Taeyeon began to feel something fuzzy inside his stomach... The sensation grew. He then realized he felt something warm and wet down there... Confused with the weird feeling, he looks down.

"M-mmyongie-ah! W-w-wwhat are you doing?!" He was surprised to see his pet sucking as though she was a baby feeding on a bottle, sucking with so much pleasure on her face. She looked so hungry. Well, she was. She was hungry for his attention.

Tiffany looked up and smirked. She removed her mouth from his hardened cock.

"Finally I got your attention Tae-Tae~" She then licked his wet tip repeatedly. This sent multiple shivers to her owner.

"Oh oh... " He moaned out from the pleasure.

"Feels nice Tae-Tae? Oh I almost forgot about my favourite balls!" She got excited and dove for his testicles; sucking it even harder.

"W-whoah! Myongie~" Taeyeon was helpless. He just put on of his hand on the back of Tiffany's head and caressed it as she sucked him.

"Mmmmmmm! So good!" She pulled away with a loud pop sound from her mouth departing the wet testicles.

"Myong-Myong..." He pants as he patted her head. Tiffany smiled happily.

"Tae-Tae~ I was wondering... What do you mean by 'love'?" She stroked his cock gently. She stared at Taeyeon affectionately.

"Uhhh... L-love?"

"Yes~ Love! You told me you love me last night..." Tiffany gives his tip a long kiss.

"R-rreally? When? Last night?" Tiffany pouted and straddled himself on her owner. It was then that Taeyeon shivered a bit more. He felt she didn't have any panties on. Her soft warm flesh made contact with his hard cock. She put her hands on his shoulders, looking deep into his eyes.

"Yes! You forgot?!" She whined while frowning. Scared not to make her angry, Taeyeon thought fast.

"Oh! Yeah! No I didn't forget!"

"Hmmm..." Tiffany shifted and moved. Taeyeon then felt her trying to get his cock in her tight hole.

"Oh my god..." Taeyeon moaned out. Tiffany finally got the whole length in her.

"Well... Tae-Tae? What is love? I know it is only for humans like you..." She began to swirl her hips. Taeyeon's eyes rolled back from the pleasure.

"Ah... Love... Is... Special..."

"And?" Tiffany eagerly waited for the next sentence. She moved her hips from side to side.

"You... Say... I... Love you... To someone... Who... You... Think is spe... Ahhhhh... Special... To you..." Taeyeon moved his hands to caress Tiffany's sides.

"I am special? I am special to... Tae-Tae?" She halted her movement.

They both stared at each other and stayed silent. Taeyeon sighed and hugged her.

"Yes. You are very special to me." Taeyeon didn't know if he was just saying that to assure her or if it was the truth.

"Tae-Tae... I am not human." Tiffany closed her eyes to enjoy her owner's warmth and manly scent.

"Aigoo... I don't care..." He carries her and puts her on the couch. He begins to pump himself in her pussy.

"Ah! Ah! Tae-Tae!"

"I love you too..." Tiffany said in her mind as Taeyeon went in and out of her like a pumping machine.


	162. My Pet Cat IX

Ah ah ah! I'm near Tae-Tae!" Tiffany breathlessly moaned out. Her owner was thrusting furiously in and out of her wetness. Taeyeon grunted and quickened his already fast pace. He hugged her as his eyes rolled back. He came first this time. He spurted inside Tiffany as he slowly thrust.

"Ugh... Damn..." He continued to push his warm load deeper into the breathless woman below him.

"Ahhhhh!" Tiffany shook uncontrollably afterwards. Taeyeon's manhood went limp. They have been on it for hours. He gently laid himself on her and then switched their positions. Tiffany hugged him and their sweaty bodies shared heat.

"Hmmmm..." Tiffany licked Taeyeon's face with short gentle strokes. She then pecked his lips and admired his flushed face and pinkish white complexion.

"Euhehe~ you're so pretty even when you're covered in sweat..." Taeyeon spoke his mind once again as she fixed her untidy hair. Tiffany closed her eyes and savoured her owner's touch. He then caressed her blushing face.

"Mmmmmm..." She purred happily.

"Mmmmeow~" A familiarly annoying sound resonated, well annoying for Taeyeon.

"The hell?" Taeyeon sat up, totally irritated. Tiffany caressed his chest in an attempt to calm him down. But the angry young man looked around while seated on the bed. He saw the kitten at the slightly open door which he did not bother to close apparently. Maybe he was too excited to make love.


	163. My Pet Cat X

The couple went to the park. To be perfectly honest, Taeyeon was still curious about the weird "dreams" he has experienced these past few days. Well, yes, it is weird enough that he has a magical cat that turns into human and fulfils his needs but how about weird dreams where a mysterious guy is trying to kill him and take his magical cat. He concluded that it had something to do with his special pet and was hoping that the shaman will help answer his questions.

He and Tiffany finally sat on the same bench where the shaman always appeared. While waiting, Tiffany had her arms wrapped around Taeyeon. She was lightly kissing her owner's cheeks. The people passing by were looking at them. The beautiful lady then set her hand at his thigh, caressing it lovingly till it reached his crotch. Taeyeon's eyes widened. They were in public!

"Myongie-ah~~ Not here..." Taeyeon took Tiffany's hand and kissed it. She pouted when he stopped her from caressing her favourite toy.

"But... I wanna make love to you right now Tae-Tae~" She whined and pouted.

"Uhhh... No Myongie-ah~ Later I promise." He smiled and so Tiffany nodded obediently.

"Where is that old man? Hhhhhh!" Taeyeon thought. Tiffany continued being affectionate~

"Tae-Tae~ I wanna suck your balls~~" Tiffany whined loudly. A family of three passing in front of them heard her. The parents gave her a weird look.

"Mommy~ balls?" The young toddler asked her mother. The mother shook her head furiously and covered her son's ears.

"It was gumballs dear, let's go... Aish this indecent woman!" The mother glared at Tiffany. Taeyeon noticed what happened. His pet was getting horny again, unfortunately? Or fortunately?

"Euhehe... Later baby Myongie~" He pecked her forehead. Suddenly someone began to cough.

"Ehem ehem..." It was the shaman. The couple turned to his direction. Bingo was no longer with him.

"Where's bingo?" Taeyeon asked. Tiffany pouted.

"Who's bingo Tae-Tae?!" She screeched.

"Don't worry Kim Taeyeon, she's in the good hands of student like yourself who has a fetish for overweight women." The shaman squinted his eyes at the sight of the couple.

"I knew you were coming, but I never imagined you taking out my Tiffany in the bask sunshine." The shaman walked towards them.

"What?! You gave her away?!" Taeyeon grumpily said.

"You want her back? Give Tiffany back." The shaman said coolly.

"On second thought! Well, if you knew why I'm here, you should start telling the things I wanna know." Taeyeon answered back. Tiffany just looked at them back and forth, confused.

"I thought so. Well, first they were not dreams. They happened in real life. There was a reason why I gave Tiffany to you and I'm proud that I selected you out of the many." The couple listened to the old man as he explained.

"Be careful. You should have lost your memory by now Kim Taeyeon, or worse, you could have died. Do you know what saved you and Tiffany?" The shaman continued. Taeyeon was clueless? How did he go through that ordeal? He wanted to know himself.

"Because... I'm different?"

"Yes. Different. You will find it out by yourself." The old man replied. Taeyeon wondered and blinked a couple of times but when he opened his eyes to focus, the old man disappeared.

"What?! Where'd he go?!" The man vanished.

"Tae-Tae, he's gone." Tiffany answered.

The couple continued their supposed date in the park. Strolling around and admiring the view... Of each other. Tiffany kept kissing and touching Taeyeon. The short guy in turn was unaffected. He was still in deep thought; he could not stop thinking of what the shaman told them... He was still scared at the back of his head.

"Tae-Tae~" Tiffany purred in Taeyeon's ear but it seems as though he was in another state of mind.

"Tae-Tae!" She screeched and the people around them looked the commotion. Taeyeon snapped out of this trance and apologized with a hand gesture and sorry face.

"Sorry Myongie-ah~" He kissed Tiffany's hair. The woman enjoyed his lips on her.

"If you're really sorry Tae-Tae..." Tiffany pulled Taeyeon and she walked and walked.

"Hey Myongie-ah~" Taeyeon was being dragged by his girl friend. They were in a spot at the park where there were not that many people. Tiffany dragged Taeyeon into a spot behind the bushes.

"What... Why..." He was completely clueless.

"Hnnng!" Tiffany started to unbuckle Taeyeon's pants.

"You told me, a couple is supposed to enjoy this 'date'. It's my turn to enjoy.

And I forgot to tell you... I did not wear anything underneath Tae-Tae... Do you wanna see it too?"

"W..what?!" Taeyeon looks around him, panicking whether anybody was there or anyone heard the naughty words of his mischievous cat. Sweat began to form on his forehead as Tiffany was about to pull his boxers down. He held her hands and kept her from doing so. As much as wanted this outdoor sex, it's too risky. Not to mention humiliating if anyone sees what they are doing.

"No. Sorry baby, we can't. Not here." Taeyeon apologetically tells Tiffany. His pet gave a pitiful frown. Tears immediately fell from her eyes. As though she was really human, she felt humiliated and rejected. It was something that she does not usually or maybe has never felt such emotion.

"What kind of date is this? I just wanted to make you happy!" Tiffany shouted at her owner and then she ran away. Taeyeon was shocked and immediately pulled his pants up, trying to chase after his pet. Tiffany could run fast, she was quite agile. Taeyeon was left in the dust. He was fragile and his legs were weak. That's what you get for not exercising and playing computer games all his childhood and even till now.

"No ugh! Myongie-ah! Wait stop! Ahhh!" Taeyeon was panting hard. Tiffany was too far away and he slowed down, tripped over a crack on the pavement and fell. He could no longer see Tiffany, she ran too far now.

"Ah damn... " His knee was bleeding now. His eyes twitched in pain. He tried his best to stand up and continue to search for his beloved pet, he was guilty for hurting her feelings and he thought... What if she gets into trouble? Will he ever see her again? What's gonna happen? Will he lose another pet... No will he lose the woman he loved?

"Ah I have to find her... What if some takes advantage of her? Ahhh fuck! I should have let her suck me! She doesn't have any underwear!" He spoke out loud unconsciously. People walking by heard him and gave him a disgusted look. He just mentally slapped his head.

"Ah great job Taengoo, such an idiot!" He struggled to get on his feet and look for his Tiffany. After a while, the clouds became dark and the wind started to get stronger. It was going to rain, it was probably going to be a storm but the young man went on and on, searching thru and fro. He already made it the alleyways and narrows corners of the town. No sign of Myong-Myong.


	164. My Pet Cat XI

The room was filled with soft moans and grunts as two people were kissing passionately. Tiffany was seated on Taeyeon's desk with arms wrapped around his neck. He on the other hand was between her spread out legs.

"Mmm..." Tiffany ran her hand through the young man's hair. He in return proceeded to suck off her tongue and twist around her warm mouth. Their kiss grew sloppier by the moment. Tiffany pulled him closer, allowing her erect nipples to rub against his clothed chest. Taeyeon unconsciously grinded his crotch on her exposed core.

"Ahn..." She moaned against their kiss as he grabbed her breasts and started to caress them. He gave them a squeeze, a pinch, a rub, alternating and getting rougher as he felt his erection filling up his pants. The bulge quickly poked his partner's dampness. This signalled her to pull down his pants. Taeyeon's cock popped out and came in contact with her puffy and warm wetness.

"Mm... Tae-Tae put in please..." She begged as her soft hands caressed and stroked his hardened cock. Pressing it against her wet folds, coating it with her honey. Taeyeon's heart began to beat faster as he felt his erection throb in Tiffany's grasp.

"Mm... Yeah..." He positioned it onto her entrance and guided it till he was all the way inside her. He felt her shiver against him and he enjoyed it. Slowly, he thrust in her, making her leak even more. He enjoyed hearing her moans and feeling the tight warmth squeezing his cock that was hurting. Her warmth was comforting him. He just wanted to go in and out like crazy but he wanted her to enjoy him too.

"Tae-Tae... So good inside... "

"Yes... Like it? Want me to go faster?" He sucked and licked her neck all the way to her earlobe. Tiffany gave out a small whimper as a response. He sucked on it too and whispered to her ear.

"I love you so much... "

"Ah Tae-Tae!" He began to thrust in her, real deep and hard, making her grip on his shoulders. The stuff on his desk started to either fall down or fall off. Her breasts began to jiggle from the impact of his rough thrusting.

"Oh god yes..." Grunting as he sucked on her neck. He then pulled away a bit to look at Tiffany's face. She was sweating, face all pink and gasping for air as he pumped in and out. He felt so good and he felt like he needed to give all of his love to this woman. He held her tight and went faster. She began to shake as he hit her special spot. So much moaning filling up the room as her pussy tighten and clamped around his cock.

"Oh yeah... Oh yeah..." He felt her come and carried her on the bed as they were connected. He resumed his deed with her legs over his shoulders. Tiffany raised her hands, wanting to hold to his. Taeyeon held both of her hands and just grinded her pussy. He felt dizzy, it was coming.

"Baby, almost there... Ah yeah..." He gripped her hands as his balls slapped against her because of his thrusts. He suddenly felt her tighten again. This made him go over the edge. He closed his eyes as he shot wave after wave of his warm cream inside her.

"Uhnn!" He cried out as they both came. Tiffany took her legs off him and embraced him as he lay on her. He was so tired. Maybe he had not fully recovered from being sick yet.

"Mm..." She kissed his wet scalp. He caressed his back and they enjoyed each other's skin. Taeyeon lifted himself and looked at Tiffany after catching his breath.

"I love you." He told him again and blushed. Tiffany gave another endearing smile.

"I love you Tae-Tae." They giggled at each other's sweetness. A few more minutes of staring at each other and caressing each other's faces, they decided to cuddle. Hours passed and Taeyeon fell asleep.


	165. My Pet Cat XII

"Ouch!!!" Tayeon fell off the couch naked, flat on his bum. He was checking his temperature and panicking, thinking that he was just having another hallucination from a fever. There was a mixture of confusion and disbelief. Was he really sure of what he saw?

"What is the matter Tae-Tae?" Tiffany sat up and crawled to where he sat. She hugged him and looked worried. Taeyeon kept looking at her neck and his wrist watch. He kept blinking his eyes. Was it possible that Tiffany has already turned into a real human? It was the best thing he could ask for. But everything in this world has a price to pay he kept that in his mind. So at the same time, he was nervous, what if something happened. He did not want to celebrate; he wanted to know if this was true, why now and how?

"Oh nothing, I was just surprised Myongie-ah." He shook his head as he caressed her face. His hand travelled down to her smooth neck and touched the back of her neck. An eye smile was brought to her face meaning she loved how he was touching her, though simple those caresses were, it brought her comfort.

"Can we continue Tae-Tae?" She leaned in to lick his lips and show a lustful stare. Taeyeon did not want to scare her with his worries but he didn't want to get her pregnant either. The fear of having kittens as children still bothers him a bit. How could he resist this sexy kitten? Or in the reality of things, sexy lady? Or is she?

"Myongie ah~ Hmmm may I use my hands today? My back hurts." He lied with a goofy smile. Tiffany pouted but after a few moments accepted it and nodded anyways. They sat on the couch again to resume their work. He sat first and she sat on his thigh. He pulled her closer. Tiffany then adjusted her position to straddle him.

"Crap. Should we do this... Ah! I know I'll just come on her not in her. Darn! Maybe I should pretend to be sick and fake it! But I'm hard and it hurts!"

"Umm baby, can you suck it?" He furrowed his eye brows. Tiffany just pouted.

"I thought we were using our hands Tae-Tae?" Tiffany caressed his chest. Taeyeon stood up and made his lover sit on the couch. He thought of the dirtiest things that he could and stroked his cock fast with a hard grip so he would come.

"Ahh... Myongie rub yours. Let's come together..." Taeyeon grunted. He was in a hurry, he wanted to go to the shaman to find some answers.

"Ah..." They moaned and groaned together.

After the whole session, Taeyeon carried his lover to his bed. There he pretended to snore and sleep. So when Tiffany falls asleep too, he would cautiously sneak outside and run to the shaman for some answers. He feigned sleep and made grunting sounds as he felt Tiffany caress his chest.

"Hmm... Tae-Tae, I knew you would feel different. Was it because I was feeling different around you?" He felt Tiffany grab and twist his cock gently. Taeyeon was shocked and wanted to moan but remained composed. He continued to snore.

"I love Tae-Tae but please do not leave me if you find someone better than me. I have only little time left... What should we do?" Tiffany sobbed as Taeyeon felt drops of tears fall on his cheeks. He was confused. What was she saying right now? Was she hiding something from him? He wanted to know. But now is not the right time. He forced himself to act as if he did not feel nor heard anything. He then felt warm lips touch his.

"I want to stay with you forever." Tiffany then embraced him. Silence followed and he felt her breath on his neck. She has fallen asleep in his arms. Taeyeon opened one of his eyes to peek. He saw Tiffany sleeping soundly. He carefully got out of her embrace and got off the bed.


	166. Wrong Hole

Tae's POV

It's nine o'clock right now. Tiffany told me to go to bed early today. Although sleeping early is good for my health, I think it's a bit too early. I'm just staring up at the ceiling, and counting sheep. I'm up to 500 right now. 501, 502, 503...

Tiffany's POV

Hmm... What type of lingerie should I wear tonight? Cute ones? Sexy ones? Ugh... I give up! I'm just not going to wear any underwear. Tonight it will comes off anyway. Right now, I need to get to bed, and tame my taetae. Acutally... I shouldn't use "tame" because he will not resist anyway. Hhhhhhh... should I give him a blowjob first, or after? Whatever~... just thinking about it makes me wet. I need him right now!

Tae's POV

"Taetae!" Tiffany jumps on bed, and hugs me. I ask her whats the matter.

"Let's do something that you have never done before." I wonder what tiffany will do to me. Tiffany touches my chest and her her hand start to travel down to my...*eyes widen* my-my... penis! Oh my god! No one have ever touch it except my mama, and my mama have never touched it that way. My penis is as hard as a cucumber right now. It's usually well-behaved, but now some precum is leaking out. Huu...I think I'm losing my virginity tonight.

Tiffany is n-naked. She straddles herself on top of me. She grabs my penis and sits down on it. UHhhhhhh..Man~ OH Goshhhh... I'm getting dizzy. This feeling is too good to be true. Both of tiffany's hand are on my chest while she grinds back and forth on my penis. Uh-uh..uh-uh...tiffany starts bouncing on me. I like it better when she grinds back and forth, but it doesn't matter. I love tiffany, so I like whatever she do to me.

"Hhnggg...you are so hard..." Oh my... am I hurting her? Or does she like it? I really have no clue. I feel so dumb.

"I-...cumming..." Tiffany start to bounce violently on me. I can hear the bed squeaking. Then tiffany lets out a loud moan. She leans down on me, and rest her head on my shoulder. She rest a bit, and kisses me on the cheek.

"It's time for you to do some work." She lay down on her side of the bed. So I-I-I think she means that I should go on top. Her legs were open, so I kneel inbetween her legs.

"Silly~ take off that shirt. Here, let me help you." I stick my arms up high in the air, while tiffany takes off my shirt. She throws the shirt onto the floor, and lays back down on bed.

I buck my hips a little, and my penis touches tiffany's hole. I push forward a little, but tiffany puts her hand on my thigh to stop me from going any further. I'm so scared. Did I do anything wrong?

"Babe that's the wrong hole. You can go in my ass some other time, but not today." Oh my god! I'm so embarrassed. I want to blame it on the lighting, but...UGHhh... I just want to dig a hole and hide in it right now.

Tiffany's POV

"I'm sorry." Haha. That was funny, but this is his first time, so I can understand. I grab his cock, and guide it to my pussy. I insert the head into my pussy, and taetae takes it away from there. He don't need me to guide him anymore. Haha.

It didn't take long for taetae to cum in me. His cum was really hot. lol. Taetae was really cute. His eyes were closed and his body keeps on twitching when he was releasing in me.

I asked him if it felt good, or not, and he did a little nod. I was squealing inside. He was too cute! I was about to give him a blowjob, but he seems really tired, so I let him rest instead. I will save the blowjob for next time.


	167. Korean Idol I

Today is one of my friend's birthday. We went out to a club at night.

Everything is going well. You know, I had a couple drinks, but I wasn't drunk yet.

Everybody is freakin' dancing. It was so crowded on the dance floor.

I could fell boobs touching my back and my chest. It's not that I don't like,

I mean I do like it, but if was TOO MUCH BOOBS!

I'm a bit sick of it now, since it's like all up in my face.

It didn't take a long time to make me go back to our table.

When I sat down, I had a clear view of the dance floor.

On the dance floor there's someone that caught my eye.

It's not about her outlook or things like that, it was the way she's dancing.

Her dance makes me laughs. She's just... enjoying heself I guess.

I don't know why but I was constantly smiling when I look at her.

Then... things start to get a bit.. fun~.

I don't know about you, but I always get this weird feeling when someone is staring at me.

When I lift my head up, I would always find someone staring at me.

Maybe she got that same feeling too.

My heart jumped when she looked at me.

Our eyes met...

I don't know why but my hormones starts raging.

Blood start to circulate faster and faster.

I get off my seat and points toward the bathroom area.

She smiles, so I guess that's a yes.

I was waiting for her near the corner.

click clack click clack*

From the noises that pair of high heels are making, I feel she's near the corner, about to make a turn.

The second she turn the corner, I grab her and push her against the wall.

"Ahh-" She's a bit suprise, but I shut her up with my lips.

We make our way to the women's restroom.

We went into one of the stalls and *click* she lock the door.

I back up a little and smirk.

She wasted no time and push be against the stall.

Our kiss got a bit messy. lol

I lift up her dress and got my hand inside her underwear and rub~.

hmhm~ She got a lil' bush. I prefer shaved, but anyway we are almost there. Who cares right?

She got her mouth open and one hand on my shoulder.

Her eyes are close and damn~ her pussy is getting so warm and wet. I think she's ready.

I pull down my pants and put her right leg on the toilet seat.

I rip her underwear in one try.

"Ah-" She came toward me a bit.

Our face were really close together...

I finally get to have a clear look at her.

She look so familiar.

She look like...a celebrity...a kpop group...a korean chick that I could not name.

Anyway back to business...

"What's wrong?" She ask.

"Oh- I just remember that I don't have a condom." I made some bullshit up.

"That's fine. Just don't cum inside." I nod.

With no worry, I ram my dick up her pussy.

"AHHH~" She tilt her head back.

And god~ she's tight. Not like that virgin kind of tight, but you would know she don't fuck around much.

I keep pumping into her.

She's screamin' and moaning. And FUCK, her voice is sexy.

She's so wet, I can't help but fuck her harder.

"Aaa...it hurts...*I pump faster*...Aaah- too..deep...* I go deeper*... Ass- * I went FUCKING CRAZY*...shi-" Whatever she tell me not to do I do more.

I don't know her, so why do I have to go easy on her. Now if she was my girl, that would be different.

I just keep fucking deep in her wet pussy.

She slap my chest and arm to protest.

Haha... I don't know why but I find it funny.

"asfgshdsgtsgsght..." She spoke some korean and yes that's what it sound like to me.

She probably swear at me or something.

I did a dozen of deep thrusts into her warm pussy and let me tell ya, that korean pussy felt freakin nice.

Then she start to blurt out more korean.

"asdhtdasdtadft..oppa~" That's the only thing I understood.

I don't know why but when she called me oppa~, I want to go easy on her.

I slow down my thrust and hugs her.

I started sucking and kissing her neck. I guess she liked it, since now she wrap her arms around my neck pulling me closer.

I want to feel her whole body, but our clothes are still on and I didn't bother to take them off.

"mmm... I'm cumming..." She whisper in my ear.

And fuck, that's the most sexy 'I'm cumming' EVER!

Shit! I'm about to cum too.

I'm just pushing halfway in.

Then her body start to shake a bit.

That's her spot! I keep on abusing it. I hit it with all I've got.

I want to make her cum all over my dick.

"Ahh-..." She arch her back and I push all the way in her...

FUCK...

I came...I came inside of her. Damn~ I hope she don't mind.

I did a couple slow thrust and she's still in her orgasm mode.

I don't know if she even notice that I came, she hugs me tighter.

I don't know how to explain it but.. at that moment I felt like we were connected.

I felt something...

I think she felt the same thing too.

She just won't let me go, she just kept on holding on to me.

And... I just enjoy holding her in my arms.

I feel really warm and comfortable.

When we didn't pant anymore, I start to kiss her.

I mean real~ kiss. Not that kind of kiss we did earlier.

It was nice and slow, and our tongue were moving in sync.

I didn't want to let her go, but I had to.

Before she left, I asked what's her name and how could I find her later on.

She just smiles at me and told me her name is Stephanie.

Stephanie...I repeat that name in my head a couple times in case I forgot it.

"Stephanie, you have a beautiful smile." That was the last thing I said to her.

She smiled again and left the restroom.

That was the last time I had saw her.

For this past month... I've been trying to find her.

I go back to that club occasionally, but... of course she's not there, stupid me, huh?

One day I was walking in korean town in cali. Outside a record shop, there was a poster of a girl group.

There was many girls on that poster.

Some of them are ok I guess, but... damn~ I saw her again. I saw stephanie...

Is that really the stephanie I fucked in the bar's restroom?

I could believe it.

I went home and check it up online.

I found out tiffany=stephanie.

I booked my ticket that day. I'm flying to freakin korea to freakin find her.

The long wait is OVER!

Now, I'm in my seat, 9C, waiting for the plane to take off.

I guess when I talk to you later on, I'll be in korea!!


	168. Korean Idol II

The plane landed in korea!!!!

Incheon_Airport_Near_Seoul.jpg

I'm so pumped when I first got off plane.

I was fuckin' ready to do anything to find her.

I got into a cab and checked in at my hotel.

Then things start to hit me.

I couldn't speak a word of korean, which I find embarrassing because I still have some korean blood in me, and I just don't know how to get around.

I brought a map and a korean guide at the airport, but those things never work.

Such a rip off!

I have been here five days now. I still have no clue what's going on around me.

The only fucking place I know is dongdaemun, which got a lot of koreans, but not the one I'm trying to find.

Basically at day, I would go out to places and at night I would play with on my laptop.

I googled 'snsd' and they have a new album out.

So I was like, "Maybe I can bump into her in a record shop, or maybe people would know where she is."

I know it's stupid, by I'm willing to try.

The next morning I got into a cab and told the driver," Big CD Shop."

I try to say it slow, so he would understand me.

He nods his head and drive me to the other side of the city.

In like ten minutes, I was standing in front of a big record shop.

I mean it was freakin huge.

There was this big poster on the window.

It was snsd, so that's why it caught my eye. I went up there and look.

Everything on that poster was in korean. The only thing on there I understood was '07/15/12' and '3:00pm'.

I guess that's the date and time.

I went into the shop and ask the worker what's that all about.

He used very limited english and said, "album...sign...here... tomorlow."

"Girls Generation will be here tomorrow?" I ask and he nods.

"Thank you. Thank you." I shaked his hand and he smiled at me.

The first thing I need is a girls generation cd.

I took the last one there.

I mean I don't usually by cds, especially not the ones that I won't even understand.

But you know.. this is my chance.

I went back to the hotel and waited.

I waited and waited. I kept looking at the clock.

I can't believe only an hour had pass.

Whether than waiting, I should do something else, so time will pass by faster.

Maybe mmm... I should dress up. I want to look nice.

I went through my luggage and took out my dress shirt.

This is the one I planning on wearing when we have our candlelight dinner.

I want to be clean shaved and make sure I look exactly the same as how I look when we first met, so she can recognize me.

Tonight I couldn't sleep at all.

The only thing that came to my mind was stephanie... or tiffany... or whatever she's call. I just want o see her.

I think I'm going to eat her up when I see her tomorrow.

I keep on twisting in bed.

The bed is so big. I want her to be here and fill up the other half of it.

I didn't get to see her naked body the first time, so I want to see the rest of it now, since I'm here.

My mind is a bit dirty, but I also got a pure side.

I hope she like both side of me.

It was 2:50 when I got there.

There was like a mob of peole there.

I guess they are really famous in korea.

I stand at the back of the line and waited.

I look down at my watch and It's 4:00 already. There is still a lot of people in front of me.

The only difference is now I got a tons of people standing behind me.

I'm really tired of standing, but I think stephanie will be tired too.

Her compant should give her some rest.

I finally got into the store. I was only two feet away from them.

I saw tiffany, she's busy signing poster's and cds for her fan.

Her smile is still the same.

I can't wait until I get to her. She's like sitting near the other end of the table.

The first one that sign my cd was the short blonde hair girl.

Sorry, but I don't know any of their names, except stephanie's.

I'm only one person away from my girl.

She did a little bow to that fan and that fan bowed too.

In my mind I was like hurry up, and move your ass! I want her to see me.

I take a step forward.

Now, I'm finally standing in front of her.

I look down at her, waiting for her to look up at me.

Everything now just turn into slow motion.

She looks up at me and I try hard not to blush.

At first, she was a bit confused, like I could totally imagine her saying, "How the hell did you get here?"

But then...she smiled.

I smiled back and look deep in her eyes.

I think it's eyesexin'.

I feel like I'm completely naked in front of her. She turn me into a shy boy.

Then she sign for me. When she give the cd back to me, I give her a piece of paper.

"It's for you~" I don't think other members would understand since I said it in english.

And I HOPE...she won't throw it away because I had my number, the hotel and room number and that piece of paper.

Hopefully she would look at it when she have time and come find me.

Now the only thing I can do is wait.

I waited for many hours.

It was 2am already. I guess she's not coming today.

I was about to go to sleep.

Before I turn off my lights, I heard a knock on the door.

I ran to the door and open it.

And guess who's at the door...

It was her.

I didn't wait a second.

I pull her in and close the door.

I kiss her roughly and we are on our way to the bed.

I push her down onto the bed.

I stand up and take off my boxer and my t-shirt. She was undressing herself.

I was so excited to see her body, especially when she have no clothes on.

She's so beautiful. I mean she's just mesmerizing.

I just couldn't to touch her.

I climb on top of her and then I basically couldn't stop myself.

We makeout and then we... pleased eachother...and we made love.

I used every bit of my energy to make love with her.

When we finish it was like 5am, but I wasn't tired. I am just so excited.

I mean I have been dreaming about this day.

I have been wanting to hug her and kiss her for so long.

Our spark was still there and we had a great time.

I was a bit sad when she told me she need to leave.

She said her manager is going to pick the girls up at six.

I wanted her to stay, but of course I have to let her go.

She promise me that she will be back and she would call me when she have time.

Oh... and the most important thing is I finally got to tell her my name.

I almost forgot to tell her what my name was. I mean it would be weird if she still doesn't know my name.

I asked her if we could meet up ofter.

She told me it would be hard for us to meet up, but she would try.

I mean I still don't know if we are together or not.

I mean... like are we having a open relationship? Are we just a fling? Does she have real feelings for me to, or is it just one sided?

I don't know~

She never mention it and of course I wouldn't bring it up, so our relationship status is still ... a bit unclear at this moment.

But umm...although it would be hard for us to date, I would like us to start dating.

I mean she's a celebrity and I'm a college student, and I don't even live here.

I have to go back to the states when college starts.

So we got what...two months left.

I may not even stay for two months because I have to go back once I used all my money.

Although I don't know when I have to go, but that will not stop me from loving her.

Maybe we are not going to work out later on, but who cares~?

I love her and that's the only thing I care about.

I know she got other things to worry about, so I didn't tell her much. I don't want her to worry or have any doubts about me.

So let's hope she'll contact me soon.


	169. Korean Idol III

A week have passed...

It have been a week since she contact me.

She's probable really busy since she's promoting, so I should be patient.

Today is my birthday and it's quite a lonely one.

Usually my mom, dad, brother, and sister celebrate with me, but since they are not here...I...can only celebrate by myself.

Uhhh~ what a lonely birthday.

So today I decide to go to one of the bigger mall to buy myself some new clothes and daily product.

While I was shopping I was constantly pointed at by some girls.

One girl came up to me and said something to me in korean, but I don't understand a word she said, so I just walked away.

I saw mayber... one or two nice looking girl, but you know... I try to keep my eyes off them.

No worries, even if I want to flirt with them, I can't.

They don't speak great english and I don't speak korean, so I got no one to talk to.

I think the person that I speak to the most, is the cab driver outside my hotel.

Everytime I get into his cab, I find his english is getting better day by day.

When I was almost done shopping, my phone start to ring.

"Hello?" I thought it was probably my parents calling me wishing me a happy birthday.

"Tanner, it's me."

bang*

FUCK! I was just about to hit my head against the glass door.

She scared the hell out of me. I never expected her to call me at this time.

"Tanner? Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Why you call me?"

"I'm free tonight, so I want to come visit you tonight." Oh my freakin' god is she serious!?

I'm so happy.

"Yeah, come. I will be waiting for you." Gosh~ I could nearly speak at this moment.

"Ok, I will see you tonight. Bye."

'Wait! Can you give me a kiss?" I want her to kiss me over the phone just incase she doesn't come tonight.

"I can't right now. There are lot of people around me."

"Oh..." I'm disappointed.

"But don't worry. I will give you a lot of kisses tonight." Fuck Yeah~ She just got me excited for tonight.

I try my best to keep her on the phone, but eventually I have to say goodbye to her.

Hmmph... I should go buy a gift for her. I haven't give her anything yet, so I don't know what she like.

I should probably...buy her a couple of things, so if she doesn't like one of them, she can have the other two.

I went to a jewerly shop and looked for things that I think tiffany would like.

She said she like it more when people call her tiffany.

I was putting necklaces and braclets on that worker. I told her to try it on for me.

She probably think I'm crazy or something.

At the end I brought a necklace and a pair of earring.

Then I went into a Teddy Bear shop.

They have all kinds and size of teddy bears.

If I buy a gigantic one for tiffany, then it would catches people's eye, she probably wouldn't like that, so I will buy her a small one.

I brought two, a boy and a girl.

She would keep the boy one and I will keep the girl one.

At six, I went back to the hotel.

I was already fucking tired. I don't know how girls can shop for hours.

Don't they get tired?

I took a bath. Use the new shamppo I brought, since the one at the hotel sucks big time.

I want to make sure I smell nice and fresh.

I also brushed my teeth, making sure my teeth are white and my breathe smells good.

Then I watch some tv to pass time.

At ten o'clock, someone knock on my door.

I run to the door and open it.

"Hi~" Damnnnn~ that's the best 'hi' ever!

I can't help, but go up and hug her.

"I miss you." I give her a peck on the cheek.

Then I pull her into my room.

We makeout, but we didn't have sex. She insist it. She said we should spend more time talking ang get to know more about eachother.

I agreed. Although I think we should still have sex.

I mean we can have a quickie.

But if she don't want to, then I won't force her.

We are cuddling in bed.

She look really tired, so I give her a massage.

"I see you have done a lot of shopping." She looks over to where my shopping bags are.

"Yeah, there were lots of pretty girl there. They kept on telling me to buy them, so I brought them all."

"Girls?" lol I guess she was jealous.

Her face was priceless.

She was about to get off bed and pull her back.

"No. Don't go. I was just kidding~" I back hug her.

"I would only look at you." I said it with a smile on my face, so she probably thought it was insincere.

"Shut up~" She slap my thigh.

" Come on~ you know I didn't look at those girls." Tiffany still didn't respond.

"I brought all those cuz it's my birthday. I just want to buy myself something." She turn around and face me.

"It's your birthday today?" I nod.

She look at the clock and she gets up.

She put on her coat.

'Wait. Where are you going?" I was about to get of bed.

"I'm just going downstairs to buy you something. Just wait in bed. I'll be back ." She winks at me.

I just laughs like an idiot.

I waited for like ten minutes.

She came back with a Ding Dong, a korean version of I guess.

A candle and a lighter. She stuck that candle into the middle of that chocolate cake and light it with a lighter.

"Happy Birthday! I'm sorry I didn't know it was your birthday today, or else I would have at least prepare something for you. But for now.. this is all I could do."

She doesn't need to do much to make me happy.

"Blow out the candle first, but before you do it, make a wish first." She's holding the little cake in her hand.

I make a wish and then blow out the candle.

"Woohoo!" She give me kiss and walk off bed to put the cake down on the table.

I just walk over there and hugs her.

I turn her around and carry her back to bed.

I kisses her slowly and I guess she knows what's coming. lol

We remove our clothes slowly.

Soon...we were naked. I put the condom on and get myself between her legs.

I look her in the eye when I pushes in.

Arghh! She's so fucking HOT!

I want to fuck her all night long.

Then I start to get a bit agressive and I think I went a little too hard on her.

She's grabbing the bedsheets.

I bend down and kisses her, trying to ease her pain.

I know she's hurting, but she didn't complain at all.

I like girls that can bear the pain. lol

I go deeper with every thrust, and she digs her nails in my back.

Damn~ it hurts, but I kinda like it.

Then I start to pound her pussy and her pussy is getting ridiculously wet.

It feels so great. I feel like I could do this all night, only if she aloud me to.

But man~ she's controlling herself to much. I want to hear her.

"Moan for me baby." I whisper in her ear.

"Ah-..mmmm..ahh-...mmm..." She bite her bottom lip.

I could see that's she's trying hard to please me.

She just need to bear with me for another minute because I'm gonna cum.

I went full speed and tiffany starts screaming.

"AHHHH! STop! Too hard~"

"I'm cumming baby. Jus-.." I went back to my kneeling position and put my hands on her waist, so she couldn't move.

I'm fucking her so fuckin' fast that the whole bed is shaking.

Her eyes were close and I could feel her trying to push me away.

" Jus- hang in there babe. mmmm..."

"AHHhhh..." I grunt and did my last thrust. I came into the condom.

I finally stop and lay down on her.

"I'm sorry babe." I roll over to her side.

"Never again, ok?"

"I promise." I sit up and take off the condom and threw it in the trash.

Then I lay back down again.

"Are you always like this?" I wonder what she mean.

"Like what?" I move closer to her. Placing my hand on her waist.

"Like... do you always have sex?"

"I don't always have sex. I just like having sex." Does having sex bother her?

I mean in a love relationship there must be sex, right?

This is the 21st century already... I mean does she not like it or something.

Tiffany went into deep thoughts.

Suddenly her phone starts ringing.

Who the hell is disturbing us?


	170. Korean Idol IV

Tiffany's facial expression changed after she pick up her phone.

She turn the other way, with her back facing me.

Is she in trouble or something?

I could hear that a man was on the phone with her, but they are speaking korean, so there's no way I could understand.

I just move closer to her and wrap one arm around her waist, waiting for her to get off the phone.

I kiss her until she finally get the phone.

"Who's that?"

"That's my manager." She turn her phone off and put it under the pillow.

"What did he say?" I'm worried that her manager found out about us.

"He said my photoshoot is canceled for tomorrow."

"So... does that mean you can stay here til morning?" I'm excited already.

"umm... I still have practice, but I will stay a bit longer." She smile and kiss me on my cheek.

I kiss her back on the lips.

I'm surprised that she kissed me back.

While we are kissing, I start to massage her boob.

Her boob just fit perfectly in my hand. It's really soft~

My head travel down to her head and I suck on her nipple.

"mmm..." Tiffany moans as she lay back against the backboard.

She's just laying there, watching me sucking~ her.

"How does it taste?" She's a naughty girl~~

I smirk.

"Delicious~ Do you want to know what I taste like?"

"No, but I'll try." I smirk and backs up. I lay down near the end of the bed.

"Come on~" I stroke my cock.

She crawl to me and lower herself to where my dick is.

She start off by stroking my cock, then she stuck out her tongue and lick the head.

That lick just got me hard on the spot.

"hehe~" She giggles.

Then she open her mouth and suck my head.

Aaaa~~~~ it feel fuckin' nice. I put my hands behind my head and watch her suck me off.

She's almost making me cum in her mouth and she's fucking playing with my balls.

MY SENSITIVE BALLZ!

I'm about to explode in her mouth.

I ask her if I can cum in her mouth. She said yes.

I pull her off the bed and have her kneel down.

Then I stroke my cock in her face.

"Ahh baby, here I cum." I'm stoking the top half of my cock.

Tiffany open her mouth, ready to receive my cum.

"AAA...ahh...Fuck!" I shoot all my cum into her mouth, and damn~ it was a big load.

She close her mouth and swallow it.

I was when she swallowed it. I mean... none of my ex-girlfriends like to swallow cum.

"Do you like swallowing cum?" I ask.

She sit on the bed.

"I thought guys like their girlfriend to swallow their cum."

I raise my brow and sit down next to her.

"Maybe your ex-boyfriend does, but for me... I don't. I mean doesn't it taste weird?"

"Your's taste fine compared to my ex." I laughs. I guess that's because I've been eating lots of fruits lately.

Dude I can't eat korean food at all.

Wait...

Did she just compared me with her ex.?

Does this mean that she... consider me her boyfriend?

"Wait. So... are we... like.. you consider ..me your boyfriend?" I know this might be stupid question but I'm still a little confused.

"Duh~ We have had so much sex, and... wait... you don't consider me as your girlfriend?"

"No. No. No. I did- I mean I did not. I-I...I have always thought of you as my girlfriend." Then she just laugh at me.

"haha okay okay, I'm just joking with you." She sit on my lap and wrap her arms around my neck.

"I don't know how you were in your past relationships, but for me... I don't just go around and sleep with guys. Like, having sex with a guy is a big deal for me. But if you just like to sleep around, then I don't think we should meet any-"

I kiss her on the lip because I don't like what I am hearing.

I'm not an easy guy!

Well, maybe I was, or...maybe I still am, but I'm willing to change.

I kissed her really hard.

I finally break the kiss when I was out of breath.

"If you say that again I will punish you." I give her a light kiss on the lip.

"What if I like to be punish by you?" Her hands slide down to my chest and got this erotic look on her face.

I smirk.

"I get to choose, you don't." I kiss her again.

Our tongues are going in circular motion and she sucks on mine.

"mmm.." I moan as my hands cupped both of her butt cheeks.

"Feels nice?" She caress my face.

"Nice~ fuckin nice..." I spank her.

smack*

I spank the other side.

Then I squeeze her butt cheeks and spread it apart.

Since she's sitting on top of me, I could feel something's getting wet.

Hmhm... I think she's getting wet.

I smirk and looks down at her pussy.

Then I look back at her. She is biting her bottom lip.

I could see the lust in her eyes.

I slowly lay down on bed and pull her down on me...


	171. Korean Idol V

Right after we walk into my hotel room, I start to kiss her again.

"Do you know what's the best thing to do after a couple had a fight?" I whisper in her ear.

She whisper back.

"Stop talking and let's do it." I just love girls that are honest.

I smirk and continue to suck on her neck.

She unzip my pant and stuck her hand inside my pant, into my boxer.

She grab my dick and pull it out.

"Someone is in a hurry~ huh?"

She push me against the wall and kiss me all over while she stroke my dick.

FUCK! My dick is getting as hard as a steel pipe.

ARGH~ I'm about to loose control.

I push tiffany against the wall.

I kneel down and pull down her jeans along with her underwear.

Mmm~ I can already see a bit of wetness on her underwear.

She spread her legs a bit.

First, I use my tongue to go in between her folds.

Tiffany shivers.

I find her clit and suck on it. Then I circle my tongue around it.

Tiffany have her hand on my head. She's pushing my head against her pussy.

I can barely breathe.

Her pussy is getting so wet and so warm.

I lick all the juice that leaked from her hole.

"Fuckin sweat baby." I look up at her.

"Let me taste it." I quickly stand up and kiss her, letting her taste her own precum.

The kiss is wet and hot.

I hold my dick and start poking her with it.

I finally find her hole and push my head in.

Her pussy suck my dick in like a vaccum.

"mmmm... fuck... feel so goooood babe..." I continue to thrust in her.

I lift one of her leg up for better excess.

My dick is deeper in this position.

"Ahh~ God~ so deeeepp..." I thrust in her violently.

I'm sweating so much since all my clothes are still on.

"You like that baby? Tell me you fuckin' love it." I look at her face while I fuck her hard.

Her expression were priceless. She makes me so HORNY!

"I fuckin love it. Give me...m-more...ah..." I did what she told me and give her all I've got.

"Baby, I'm gonna.. cum.." I increase my speed, and I thought I couldn't go anymore faster.

"AW! Fuck." She mouthed the last word.

"ARGH... let's come together babe." I kiss her a wet kiss.

I buck my hip toward her pussy a bit more and I hit the 'prize'.

"Right there~" Her eyes are tightly closed.

"Yeah~? Hit your spot babe? I'm gonna fuck you so good baby." I start to abuse that spot.

I hit is again and again. Tiffany's pussy got a lot tighter. I know she's gonna cum.

"AAaa~ I'm gonna cu-..." Tiffany came and I shoot right in her pussy.

I stay in that postition until I feel myself empty out.

"Ah~ I feel your cum inside me." Tiffany mumbles in my neck.

I smirk.

"How does it feel babe?" I whisper while I caress her back.

"It's so hot~" I giggle.

I pull my dick out and I see some of my 'babies' dropping down on the floor.

"Tanner, you are sweating so much." I look at myself and my t-shirt is soaking wet.

Then a great idea came to mind.

"Let's take a bath together." I have a pervy smile on my face. She know what I'm up to.

"Tanner give me a rest~" Lol tired tiffany is cute.

"Rest? I'm not gonna let you rest baby." I flash her an evil smile and she slap my chest.

I pick her up and she's kicking her legs.

"Ahh!" She screams.

"Haha~ baby, you are not going out." I close the bathroom door with my foot.

"Baby come on~" Her whiny voice is sexy, and it turn me on even more. Such~ a bad move.

"You can lay down in the tub and I'll do the work." Tiffany sighs. I guess she give up.

Lol let me tell ya, I usually get what I want.


	172. Korean Idol VI

I'm mad. Seriously, how long is she going to stay on that phone.

Shouldn't she spend some time with me instead.

I move back to my side of the bed.

She give me a look.

"Sleepy?" I didn't respond and lay down, with my back facing her.

Then I feel tiffany coming closer to me.

She takes away my blanket.

My naked body shivers.

"What are you doing?" I turn around.

Then she sit on top of me.

"I'm gonna taste your pickle." Damn~ how could I be mad when she tells me that.

But she better make it feel good~

She kiss my lips and then my chin. She went down further to my stomach and...

"ah~... shit..." She went straight to my balls.

My SENSITIVE BALLS!!!

She suck my balls and pull it with her mouth.

Damn Ah~ my dick is getting so hard.

"I didn't do anything to it yet, and it's hard already?" She laughs at me.

"Suck it now baby~ pleasssee." My precum is already leaking out.

"Please baby~" I beg her again.

"I need to clean your balls first." AH GOD! I need her to suck it right now.

I sit up.

She looks up at me, surprised.

"Baby. SUCK!" I hold my cock and push her head down on it.

"ah... yeah...fu-.." I can feel my cock touching the back of her throat.

"Suck it!" She gags.

Ahh~ I love to hear her gag.

"Yeah babe. Is it too big for you?" She's gagging and...choking.

I stop and let go of her.

"Are you okay?" I caress her face.

She nods and then she goes down and suck my cock again.

She sucks it harder and faster.

"I'm gonna cum baby..." I buck my hips and...

"AHHH!" I explode in her mouth.

Tiffany was about to back away, but I held her head still since I still have some more cum to giver her.

I thrust in her mouth until I'm completely empty out.

"Oh baby~" I shiver.

I collapse on the bed.

She went into the bathroom. To spit out my cum probably.

I'm so fucking tired, so I fall asleep right away.


	173. Korean Idol VII

On the fucking plane to Japan...

Okay, after this trip I will be fucking poor.

But I get to be with my girlfriend, so it's worth it. I guess~

Luckily tiffany and I are on the same plane, but she's in the business class and I'm in the economic section.

I know I'm poor okay~

When the plane took off, I drift off to sleep.

When I was sleeping, someone tap me on the shoulder.

Who the fuck is disturbing me?

When I open my eyes and look up, it was tiffany.

"Why yo-" She put her index finger on my lips.

I shut up. Who wouldn't?

Then she points toward the end of the plane.

Wait. That's where the bathroom is.

Then tiffany walks away.

Did she just tell me to go in the bathroom with her?

We are going to have sex on the fuckin' plane?

Wow!

This flight is worth it!!!!!

I walk to the bathroom and open the door.

Tiffany is there waiting for me.

She smiles and pull me in.

You all know how small the bathroom is right?

You can barely turn around in there.

hmm~ how are we going to have sex?

When is was pondering on that, tiffany start to kiss me.

"I will make this a happy flight for you." She whisper in my ear.

I just melt from hearing her voice.

I quickly kiss her back.

While I was kissing her I unzip my pants and let it fall down to my ankle.

I take my friend out of the boxer.

"Woah~ someone is in a hurry~" Why does tiffany like to tease me so much?

"Your turn."

Tiffany heard me, but she's still move so slow. I need to help her.

I pull her pant down in one go and turn her around.

Doggystyle Baby!!!

I stick my cock right in her hole and fuck her nonstop.

"mm..." Tiffany is holding back her moan.

Her pussy is so wet~~~~~

"Why are you wet like this huh? Is it because I fuck you good?" I pull her back and grab her neck.

"I'm cumming..." I get even more excited and increase my speed.

"Ahh~~~~" She grab her tit.

"Yeah~ cum for me baby." I kiss her neck.

I went all in.

She have her mouth open and make a silent scream.

Her body shakes a bit.

"hehehe~ I make you cum good, didn't I?" I smirk.

She turn around and give me a kiss.

"I want more." Hehehe~ did she like it that much? Anyway, I love fucking her too.

I lift her up and put her on the counter near the sink.

I stand between her legs and makeout with her.

Our sloppy kisses and groping just make my dick hard again.

I guess I was enjoying our makeout session way too much.

Tiffany grab my cock and insert it into her pussy.

I smirk.

"Awww baby~ I guess you are the one that's in a hurry." I pull my dick back out.

"Tanner~~" She whines.

I had to give in, she was too adorable.

I thrust my cock in.

"Ahh.." Tiffany sit up a little.

"Deep, huh?" I smirk.

Then I just went crazy in her.

She bites my shoulder.

"Yeah baby~ bite me. Make me feel your pain." I thrust harder.

Damn~ her pussy just got tighter around my dick.

"Shit... cumming baby..." I lift up her legs and put them on my shoulder for better excess.

"ahhhh~" I guess she like this position.

I smirk.

Wait...wait...someone is pushing me.

"Sir. Sir. Wake up. The plane had landed."

What the fu-

I open my eyes and this old flight attendent is right in my face.

"huh~ what?" I rub my eyes.

"It's time to get off the plane."

I look around the plane, and I was the only passenger left.

I let out an embarrass smile.

Shit~~

I grab my luggage and walk out.

It's freakin nice here, although I'm only at the airport.

As I was walking by, I saw some tiny japanese girl.

They were really pretty.

hehe~ tiffany is not here irhgt now, so I guess it won't hurt to check some girls out.

Couple of them wave at me and I smile and wave back.

No wonder why people say tokyo is nice~

I love this city already!!!

Anyway, I have to check in at my hotel now.

Let's hope the taxi driver will understand me.


	174. Korean Idol VIII

Hhhhh...you know what...Fuck It!

We are already on our way to my hotel.

We are going to do it tonight.

Miichan won't mind right?

Miichan and I are in the elevator, going up.

We have our arms around eachother.

I sense she's a bit nervous.

To be honest, I'm nervous too.

I mean...what if tiffany find out?

She won't right? She's too busy to come find me anyway.

"You ready to have some fun tonight?" I smile.

Then she speak some japanese to me.

"Sorry, but I don't understand."

"Yu chooze."

"I choose?" I point to myself.

She shyly nods.

"Haha~ don't worry miichan. I'll be nice to you. if you please me."

"Hai." I understand that. lol

"Ha naughty~" The door open and we walk out.

We are on our way to my room.

"First time?"

"ehh~ no, not first." She hestitate a bit.

"Okay then. I'm sure you know how things roll then." I open the door and walk in.

She sits on bed and I slowly unbuckle my belt.

"hehe... come over here..." I pull down my pant and boxer at once.

Miichan is kneeling on the floor, stroking my dick.

"mmm...hh... put it in your mouth." She open her mouth and her tongue came in contact with my head.

"Awww fuck..." I twitch a bit.

"Go deeper...come one..." I push it into her mouth.

I got her mouth all fill up. lol

I slowly fuck her mouth and it feels darn good.

When I feel like my cock is hard enough, I pull her up.

"Time to taste your pussy." I push her down on bed.

I slide her pant down to her ankle and took it off.

Her pantie is a bit wet. lol

I smirk.

I kneel down between her legs.

I rub her clothed pussy.

"mm..ah.." She bite her fingers.

"You feeling it already?" This is porn coming true. lol

"What would you do if I put my tongue on it?" I spread her legs.

I lean in and lick her clothed hole.

She's twitching around in bed.

"hehe~ I want to see your sexy hole baby." I take her pantie off.

She got a bigger bush than tiffany. Lol why can't asian girls just shave it off?

I lick two of my fingers and push them into her hole.

"Ooo~ you're tight." My fingers can only go halfway in.

"You need to be loosen up." I smirk.

I continue thrusting deeper and deeper.

My fingers are all wet already.

"You are ready baby." I took my shirt off and I help her took her's off.

I unhook her bra.

She got some good size melons~~

I abuse them for a while.

She's already moaning like crazy.

I don't know what would happen if she have me inside her.

After her nipples are erected, I concentrate back on her pussy.

I rub my head in between her folds.

I go up...and down...up and...down...

Juice start to pour out of her hole.

"Ha you naughty girl~~~" She looks away.

"Look at me when I fuck you." I order.

She looks right back at me.

I smirk and pushes in.

I love watching her face when I fuck her.

Her eyes are so closely shut, with her mouth open.

"Baby, you are so freaking tighttttt. I'm only halfway in." I push deeper.

"aaa~~dame~ aaAhh..." She bites her lips.

I think she just tell me to stop, but how can I stop when she's making all these weird noises.

"NO! Shut Up!" Haha it's so fun to be dominant.

Miichan bites her fingers in order to hold her moan in.

Hahaha she's so cute.

I pull her hand away.

"No covering~ moan...come on." I thrust faster.

"Ahh- ahh-ahh-aa~~~ ahh dame dame~..." What? lol

She's telling me no, but she getting so wetttt.

Did I misunderstood "dame" or something?

I did want her body tells me. I fuck harder and faster.

Then more 'dame" came through my ears.

I fuck her so fast that the bed shakes violently.

"Ah... I'm cumming..." I trust even faster. I feel like my legs my legs are going to freakin' disconnect with my hip.

"ahhhh~~~ " Miichan grabs my arm and squeeze it.

"You cumming?" I keep the same pace and poke her spot over and over.

"Ahhh FUCK! ..." We both came together.

I collapse onto of her.

She hugs me and kiss my neck.

"mmm...feels great..." I bury myself in her neck.

I pull my cock out and cum row down her thigh.

"Shit." I grab some tissues and wipe it for her.

I throw it in the trash and climb back on bed.

"Can I stay?" Awww~ she want to stay with me.

"Of course you can stay." She happily hugs my arm and falls asleep.

Hehe she must be tired.

The next morning at 6am, I recieve a call.

I was still in my sleep.

"Hello?" I like my deep voice.

"Tanner?" I quickly sits up.

"Ti-tiffany?" I'm in panic right now.

"Yeah, it's me. Sorry for not being able to call you back. I was really busy." I look at miichan to she if she's wake up or not.

"Oh...it's fine."

"I have two hours of free time. You want to have breakfast together?"

"Ugh...yeah! Sure."

"Ok. Let's meet in the cafe on the 2nd floor. I'll be waiting for you. Mmwah."

I kiss her back.

I quickly put my clothes on and quietly left the room.

I hurry downstair to meet up with tiffany.

Everything will be fine. As long as tiffany don't go up to my roo, everything will be fine.

I keep on comforting myself.


	175. Korean Idol IX

Fuck Another Member

let's continue...

I was a nice breakfast.

I don't have to explain, since you all know what I mean.

TIffany have a schedule, so we part after we eat.

I go back to my room, where minami is.

I wonder if she've left already.

When I got back to my room, I heard some noise coming from the bathroom.

I open the door a bit and peak in.

She's blow drying her hair. Just finish showering I guess.

Then I just push the door open. Minami turn around and was taken back a little.

"Ah~ no. Out." She cover her upper body. She only have her underwear on.

I laugh.

"Why are you so shy? I mean...I saw everything last night." I give her a smirk and check her out from top to bottom.

She got a bit shy.

Damn~~ she's so cute. I think I need to bite her.

"Come on. Get dress and we'll go out to eat." I left the bathroom.

"Hai."

To be honest, I can never get full in these asian countries.

I mean I use to have big macs and a large size of smoothies for breakfast.

Now I can only have a kidz size plate, with a couple junks of food on it.

It just piss me off.

Two days later...

Tiffany is in room.

We were just chatting and then I went to the bathroom.

When I come back out, tiffany was on her phone.

I want her to get off the phone cuz we need to get started.

"Hey babe, who's that?" I jump on bed.

Tiffany covers her phone and turn the other way.

Who's she talking to? Seems like she's having a serious conversation.

Seems like they are fighting...

I could hear a femal voice shouting at tiffany.

I start to get impatient.

I grab her phone and turn it off.

"Tanner, what are you doing?" Tiffany snap the phone back.

"Stop talking on the phone. We only have so much time."

"Well that's what happens when you are dating with a celebrity. Deal with it." Is she giving me an attitude?

"Okay then! Get out! Go be your celebrity." I walk to the door and open it for her.

" Come on!" I yell.

She stomp off bed and went out the door.

I slam the door.

"Bitch!" I kick the wall.

While I was sleeping, my phone rings.

I look at the clock and it was 3 am in the morning.

Fuck this...

"Hello?" Trust me, I sound like a construction worker yelling across the street.

"So you are tanner?" A girl's voice I could not recognize.

"Yes."

"Okay, you know what? You need to back off. Tiffany is mine." Who the fuck is this?

"Who the fuck are you?"

" I'm her girlfriend."

"Yea right." Her voice start to get a bit familiar.

"We have been together for a long time already. Tiffany and I are having a fight, she's just playing around with you to make me mad."

Finally!

I know who she is.

She is jessica from snsd.

Damn~ then what she's saying must be true then.

They are lesbians!

So...tiffany is just playing around with me. She just think of me as a toyboy?

Is she the one tiffany was arguing with earlier?

Damn...I should have figure it out earlier.

Why would an idol be with a nobody?

I'm not degrading myself, but it's the truth.

What should I do in this situation?

I don't want to look like a looser...hhhhh...what should I do?

"Haha!" I laugh.

'Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing at you, dumbass bitch."

"You think I don't know that tiffany is lying to me? You really think I don't know a thing about you two?" I feel like I am playing poker. Bluffing so hard.

"I know everything. Now, let's make a deal, since you want me to leave tiffany alone."

"What deal?"

"If you do me a favor, then I will leave tiffany alone."

I thought for a moment.

"We live in the same hotel, so... come to my room right now. I'll talk to you about the deal, when you come here. Room number is 701."

I end the call.

Let's hope she comes.

Since I didn't get to fuck tiffany today, I guess I will fuck jessica then.

I wait for about two hours and I thought she's probably not coming, but as I was about to go to sleep, there's a knock on the door.

I open the door.

It was jessica standing infront of me.

She look...I don't know skinny.

I think her little sister is better.

"Come in."

She walks in and I close the door behind her.

"So what's the deal?" She sit on the bed with her legs cross.

Why is she acting so high class infront of me?

What a bitch!

But I like fucking bitches.

"I'm waiting~" What the fuck is wrong with her?

"Are you stunned by my beauty~?" Lol where did she get her confidence from?

"Hahaha! You know what beautiful women are for?" She need a dick to shut her up. I'm serious.

"What?"

"They are good for sex." I smirk.

"Sorry but I don't fuck with guys. Especially not midgets like you." What!!!!!!!!

That cunt just called me a midget!!!

She's gonna have to pay.

"Hah~ I'm a midget. You're right. But you are a dumbass bitch for coming here." I'm gonna show her that she made a wrong decision for coming.

I start to walk toward her.

"What are you doing?" She lay back a little.

"Hohh, you will know in a second." I take off my shirt and push her down on the bed.

"AAhhhhhh!!!" Fuck! She really screams like a dolphin.

"Shut up! You are getting me more excited." My knees are on the sides of her hip.

I tie her hands with my shirt and put them above her head.

"Get off me! Don't fucking touch me!"

"Bitch shut up!" I shout in her face.

"Jerk!" She was kicking her legs, but I was sitting on her thighs, so what can she do.

I lift up her shirt and damn...she's hiding so good size tits.

I didn't hestitate and bend down tokiss them and suck them.

I pull the bra off in one go.

"Ahhh~~ let me go!!!"

I slap her left tit and then her right one.

She yelps in pain everytime I slap her tits.

"haha, your tits are swollen. Look how red it is right now." I kiss her neck.

She was turning her head from side to side, making it hard for me to kiss her.

I slap her right across the face.

SMACK*

She suddenly stop moving and look me right in the eye.

I smack her so hard. I was scared her teeth may fall off.

Luckily it didn't. Her face was red, like the skin of a tomato.

I've never hit a girl like that before, but she just piss me off.

Jessica starts to cry.

"Just let me go...I won't tell anyone about this." She cries and beg.

Hhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh...

"NO!" I'm determine to fuck someone today.

I quickly move down to her legs and remove her pant and underwear.

She start to kick her legs again.

"You want another slap!" I raise my right hand.

She stop kicking and cries again.

I remove my boxer and get back on top of her.

I kiss her neck and grope her tits.

My dick was rubbing against her cunt.

She was silent and she didn't resist at all.

I get myself between her legs, put them on my shoulder.

Her legs are now high up in the air.

"oooo~ you're wet." I smirk when I see her leaking hole.

"Just shut up you bastard! I'm gonna call the police on you."

"I'm gonna make you scream so loud, that you can't talk anymore." I slam my dick in.

Damn~ she's tight. I guess that's how lesbians are.

I have no mercy on her.

I fuck her like she's a piece of shit.

I drill her pussy good, cuz now it's loose.

"I'm gonna make your pussy so big." I fuck her harder, making the whole bed shake.

"Ahh~...fu-...ahh...m...mmm...mm..."She got a bit more wet.

I'm feeling so good right now.

I need to explode.

"I'm gonna cum. I'm gonna cum inside your pussy."

"No No No. Please No." Jessica suddenly wrap her legs around my waist.

Does she not want this to end? lol

"Ha, you don't get to choose." I continue thrusting in her.

'Here it cums... AHHHHHHHH..." I shot my cum in her pussy.

Making her pussy so wet and warm.

"Fuck you!" She spit in my face.

"Fuck you, bitch! Hope you get pregnant after this." I get off her.

I throw her clothes back to her.

"Get out of my room bitch!"

"I will! You better watch it!" She dress up and left the room as quick as possible.

What should do with tiffany?


	176. Korean Idol X

I am laying on top of tiffany, topless.

I kiss her cheeks and lips.

She still smell a bit like alcohol.

But the smell of her perfume mix with alcohol makes me kinda...horny.

Then I start to rub my body against hers.

"mmmmm...hhh..." I just feel really good.

I hope she doesn't wake up anytime soon because I want to do this longer.

I slowly spread her legs apart using my own legs.

I kneel in between her legs. I lift up her shirt slowly.

I bite my bottom lip and my eyes widen a bit when her bra is reveal.

Hhhh...they look so... comfy. I want to suck on them all day long. hehe

I push her bra up, since I could not take it off.

I give them a nice massage and pinch her pink nipple.

I have fun rolling them around with my thumb.

The nipples are fully erect and I didn't hestitate to suck on them.

I suck on them like a infant that is in the needs of milk.

They were so tasty. I circle my tongue around it.

I didn't even notice this at first, but I was humping tiffany.

I guess this is what I do when I'm in between a girl's legs.

My dick is getting harder every second. I wonder if tiffany is wet.

She's in her jeans, so it's hard to take off.

When I try to take of her jeans, she wake up.

"Tan- what are you doing?" She tries to sit up, while holding her head.

I guess her head hurts after drinking so much yesterday.

"I'm doing something that you'll enjoy." I lighty push her back down on bed.

"ugh...I don't feel well..."

"I will make you feel well." I lean down and kiss her.

Then I move down to her neck. I was burying my face in it.

"Tan- stop..." She put her hands on my shoulder, trying to push me away.

"Serious...my head hurts." She groans.

"Your pussy is not hurting, so you will be fine." I move down to her boobs again.

"Serious...Everytime I come over, we have sex." She complain.

"You don't like it?" I just continue to suck on her boobs.

"Isn't this a bit too much? Can we not for once?" Can't she just give in already?

"You don't love me, baby?" I pout. Trying to kill her with my cuteness.

Let's hope she gives in to me. If not, then I'll have to do it the 'hard' way.

Is it wrong to be horny?


	177. Korean Idol XI

When I woke up, tiffany was gone.

She left me a note saying that she will come find me at 1 am.

It's only 12pm right now. I still got a long way to go.

I should probaby call minami.

When I pick up my phone, my phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Itz me~ tanner-san." Well I only know one japanese, minami.

"What's up?"Gosh I am so energize.

"You. Me. Seeing?"

"Yea, We should meet up. Where?" I ask.

"Your room." I like girls that are straight forward.

"My pleasure! haha"

"Hehe~ Wait for me."

"Hoho, I sure will be."

We end the call.

Damn~ I so fuckin excited.

Although I didn't get to fuck tiffany, but minami is not bad at all.

I waited for half an hour.

Finally someone knock on my door. I run to the door and open it.

I pull minami inside my room. When I was about to kiss her, she told me to stop.

"Bathroom."

"Oh okay, go ahead." I walk over to the bed and wait for her.

Ten minutes later, minami walks out...

My jaw drop on the floor. It took me a while to lift it back up.

And Shhiiitttt!

I'm hard already.

She didn't do anything to me yet, but I'm already hard.

My bulge...a 'tent' appear. A big one.

She giggles when she see my 'tent'

Why the hell is she laughing? She made this, now she need to take care of it.

"Ohh...miichan..." I couldn't help but touch myself.

I lay back in bed and she slowly walks toward me.

She have a handcuff in her hand. Is she gonna tie me up?

I've never been tie up before. Gosh...this is gonna be amazing.

Miichan climbs up on bed, giving me this erotic look.

She's sitting on my bulge.

She handcuff my left hand and then my right hand.

Then she tell me to put them behind my head.

Ahhhh...gosh...my cock is about to break out.

Her right hand went from my stomach down to my...

DAMN! She touch it.

Precum start to leak out.

Damn~ My cock need to breath some air.

"Miichan~ faster." Miichan shakes her head innocently.

Man! How could she look so innocent when she's doing something so naughty?

I guess she is not boring after all...


	178. My Brother's Bestfriend I

TIFFANY'S POV

'WOOH ,YEAHH... LET'S PARTY' I WAS DANCING WILDLY ON THE THE DANCE FLOOR I DONT CARE IF PEOPLE ARE LOOKING AT ME OR IF GUYS ARE TRYING TO DANCE WITH ME GRINDING THEIR *BUDDY* ON ME. ALL I JUST WANT TO DO NOW IS TO FORGET ABOUT MY ASSHOLE BOYFRIEND WHO CHEATED ON ME .

wOOOOHH...I LIKE IT HERE ALL I COULD HERE IS THE LOUD MUSIC THAT MAKES ME FORGET EVERYTHING AND THE DRINKS OM MY GEE THEY'RE AMAZINGgg..

TAEYEON'S POV

"YEAHH BABY LETS PARTY ALL NIGHT !!!!!". I LOVE THE BANGING AND SEXY SOUND OF THE MUSIC, MY HEADS GETTING HEAVY DUE TO THE DRINKS IVE BEEN DRINKING SINCE I ENTERED THE CLUB. THE MUSIC IT MAKES ME WANT TO DANCE AND HAVE SEXY MOMENTS WITH A HOT CHICK... OOHH SPEAKING OF A HOT CHICK .. I SPOTTED ONE..SHW REALLY LOOKS HOT WITH THAT RED WELL FITTED MINI DRESS IT SUITS HER VERY WELL,AND WOW THAT PERFECT BUTT AND BIG MELONS MAKES ME HARD ALREADY.. I WONDER IF SHES ALONE... UNCONSCIOUSLY I WAS ALREADY WALKING TOWARDS HER DIRECTION...

I STARTED DANCING AND GRINDING WITH HER AND SHE SEEMS TO NOT MIND IN FACT I THINK SHE LIKES IT.. SHE SEEMS DRUNK ALREADY...

TIFFANY'S POV

WHILE I WAS DANCING A GUY WAS STARTING TO DANCE WITH ME. I DONT MIND. I CANT SEE HIS FACE CLEARLY BUT IM SURE HIS CUTE AND NOT TALL FOR A GUY AND LASTLY HE SEEMS FAMILIAR TO ME... ARGGGH FUCK THAT IT MAKES MY HEAD HURT MORE...AND HE STARTED TALKING TO ME...

HEY WANNA GO SOMEWHERE ELSE BABY? THE NOT SO TALL GUY SPOKE. AND I UNCONSCIOUSLY NODDED. I DONT MIND ANYMORE ... I JUST WANT TO DO WHAT I WANT AND WHAT I FEEL

TAEYEON'S POV

I DRAG HER TO ONE OF THE VIP ROOMS IN THE CLUB AND SHE DIDNT HESITATE... OH MY G HER SCENT IS SO SEDUCTING IT SMELLS SO SWEER LIKE STRAWBERRT IT MAKES ME WANT RIP OFF HER DRESS AND KISS AND SUCK EVERY PART OF HER BODY.ARGGGGG CONTROL YOUR HORMONES TAE

WHEN WE ENTERED THE ROOM I QUICKLY CLOSED THE DOOR AND PIN HER TO THE WALL... I STARTED KISSING HER DIRECTLY TO HER RED SEXY LIPS AND TO MY SURPRISE SHE RESPONDED WITHOUT HESITATIONS... OHH I LIKE THIS WILD SEXY LADY.. LETS GET IN ON BABY

I STARTED SUCKING HER NECK AND HER MOANS WERE SO SEXY MAKES ME WANT TO HUMP HER ALREADY..we were grinding our private parts

ahHhHHH.. yeahhh tha-ts right suck it harder baby ye-ahhhhh thats th-e sp-ot...she moaned loudly. i cant control my hormones anymore i lifted her mini dress up to her stomach and i started taking off her panties down while kissing her again.. im so addicted to her lips ... my dick was already hard as rock so i unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants just enough for my dick to stick out from my pants and boxers ... i started kissing her again and i was sliding up and down my dick to her pussy not entering her yet. .. i could feel shes very wet already down there...

"ahh i couldnt control anymore i lifted her up and penetrated my dick inside her .

ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh fuckkkk it hurts... she shouted

oh my! she is so dam tight, shes a virgin..

im sorry.. i didnt move a little my buddy was still inside her i let her get use to my size

moments later.. "you can move now'she said

so i started moving and damn it feels so good her pussy is so tight .. i thrust in her in and out

ahhhhh ye-ah thats right move faster faster deeper until we reached our first climax... she moaned

form the wall we moved to the small table i put her there and ripped off her dress leaving her naked and i also took off my clothes leaving me naked..

i spread her legs wider and thrust again..

ahh ahhhhhhhhh ahh mnnnhh nghh.. fas-ter more de-eper ..

ah i love your pussy it so tight ..

ahhhhh hahhhhhh... when i felt her pussy clenching on me i removed my dick and she gave me a confused look

turn on your back and rest your hands on the table.. i commanded and she quickly followed.. i then pushed my dick again into her pussy and started pumping from the back i was also playing with tits with my right hand and my left hand groaping her ass..

we both reached our second climax.. i hugged her from the back...

after few moments i thought she was tired but she pushed me into the bed and hovered on top of me..

Yeahh i love this lady shes so aggresive ... she then put my buddy again inside her. oh hhhhhhhhhhh that feels so good.. she then started grinding first going left and right back and forth followed by her starting going up and down ... we had that cow girl position until we reached our third climax

she then collapsed to my side breathing heavily..

but the sexy time was not yet over yet i hovered on top again and stared humping...

AUTHOR'S POV..

TAEYEON WAS STILL HUMPING ON TIFFANY UNTIL 4AM EVEN IF TIFFANY WAS ALREADY ASLEEP AFTER THEIR THIRD ROUND... ONLY GOD KNOWS HOW MANY TIMES HE CUMMED INSIDE TIFFANY.. THE VIAGRA WAS REALLY TAKING ITS EFFECT TO TAEYEON...FINALLY AFTER HIS LAST SHOT TO TIFFFANY AT 4AM HE STOPPED AND FELL ASLEEP STILL ON TOP OF TIFFANY AND THEIR THING STILL CONNECTED.. (THEY STILL DONT KNOW EACH OTHERS NAME BECAUSE THEY TO FOCUSED WITH THEIR SEXY TIME)

MORNING AT 11:00AM TAEYEON STILL THE FIRST TO WAKE UP THAN TIFFANY HE REALIZED THAT THEIR THING IS STILL CONNECTED.. HE STARTED FEELING HORNY AGAIN AND HE TRIED HIS BEST TO CONTROL BUT HE FAILED ..

HE DOESNT WANT TO WAKE THE GIRL BESIDE HIM SO HE PULL OUT AND STARTED HUMPING THE PILLOW BUT IT DOESNT GIVE HIM THE SATISFACTION SO HE THOUGHT THAT HE WOULD SO IT SLOWLY SO TIFFANY WONT WAKE UP,

HE SLOWLY HUMP INSIDE TIFFANY BUT HE COULDNT CONTROL ANYMORE HIS SPEED

TIFFANY WOKE BECAUSE OF IT AND TRIED TO STRUGGLE OUT BECAUSE HER SENSES WERE NORMAL AGAIN COMPARE TO LAST NIGHT WHERE SHE WAS DRUNK BUT THE PLEASURE WAS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE..SO SHE JUST LET THE GUY DO IT...

MOMENTS LATER TIFFANY SAW CLEARLY THE FACE OF THE GUY WHO WAS STILL HUMPING ON HER.. AND SHE WAS VERY SHOCKED TO SEE THAT IT WAS HIS BROTHERS BESTFRIEND TAEYEON.. BUT SHE DIDNT MIND CAUSE SHE HAS A CRUSH ON TAEYEON EVEN BEFORE IN FACT SHE WAS HAPPY TO KNOW THAT IT WASNT JUST SOME RANDOM GUY... SHE USED TO SEE TAEYEON COMING INTO THERE HOUSE BEFORE BUT TAEYEON DIDNT SEE HER CAUSE SHE WAS ALWAYS IN HER ROOM..

TIFFANY WAS MOANING TAEYEONS NAME ALREADY.. AND TAEYEON WAS CONFUSED WHY DOES SHE KNOW HIS NAME BUT HE WAS STILL SO FOCUSED ON HUMPING AND GIVING PLEASURE TO TIFFANY. THEN THEY BOTH REACHED THEIR NTH CLIMAX..

AT YURIS HUB

HEY TAEYEON, DUDE WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR LEGS WHY DO YOU WALK WEIRDLY.. HAHAHA DONT TELL ME YOU HAD SEXY TIME LAST NIGHT..HAHA HOW MANY ROUNDS TAE?

AISH YUL STOP ASKING MY HEAD HURTS.. BUT DUDE SERIOUSLY THAT GIRL I MET SO FUCKING HOT AND AWESOME IN BED.. HHAHAH

YOURE REALLY A BYUNTAE..

I KNOW..HAHAHHA

SO WHATS THE GIRLS NAME?

UHMMMMM TI...TI...TI..

HEY BRO.. HI TAEYEON! THE EYESMILING SISTER OF YUL GREETED

TAEYEONS EYES GREW BIG WHEN HE SAW WHO IT WAS.. OMG HE WAS SWEATING REALLY HARD NOW

OH TAE AND TIFF YOU KNOW EACH OTHER?

NO. YES. TAE AND TIFF SAID IN UNISON

YES YUL TAEYEON AND I MET AT THE CLUB LAST NIGHT,..TIFFANY SAID

SWEATS WERE VISIBLE IN TAEYEONS FACE

UHMM-HMM YUL I-I RE-REMEMBERED I HA-HAVE SOMWHERE -TO-TO GOO... TAEYEON THEN RUN AS FAST AS HE COULD WITHOUT LOOKING WHO HE BUMPS UNTIL...

BOOGSHHH!

TAEYEON RECEIVED A PUNCH AND WENT TO THE FLOOR

SO HOW DOES IT FEEL LIKE FUCKING MY SISTER? AND PUNCHED TAEYEON AGAIN STRAIGHT INTO HIS FACE AGAIN. YUL THEN WALKED OUT AND BLOOD CAME OUT FROM THE CORNER OF TAEYEONS LIPS..

TIFFANY HANDED TAE A HANDKERCHIEF

WHEN TAE LOOKED AT THE HANKY.. TIFFANY'S NUMBER WAS WRITTEN ON IT.

HAHA SORRY YUL BUT I THINK YOUR SISTER ENJOYED WHAT WE DID LAST NIGHT AND THIS MORNING...


	179. My Brother's Bestfriend II

After the incident...

Loud moans and screams can be heard from a car parked along the Han River... My Oh My.

(Wonder what happed?)

Flashback~~~

Well little did Yul not know Tae and Fany were still seeing each other secretly haha what can he do they can't get enough of each other.

To. SexyFany

From. HottyTae

Well hello their little miss naughty sexy girl ;) . Enjoyed me that much huh?

Fany then received the message from tae and she was smiling like crazy.

To.HottyTae

From.SexyFany

Oh hi their sexy. Stop being so full of yourself but to be honest I miss your d*ck inside me filling me up.. Maybe that stick of yours has magic that makes me go crazy...ahhhh~~~

When tae read the message his whole body automatically became horny (what a horny kid haha)

Tae cant handle it anymore so he decided to call fany.

Ring~~~~ring~~~~(sorry)

Tae. Fany ah are you free right now?

Fany. Why??.

Tae. I missh you..

Fany. Really missing me or my pussy?

Tae. Can I just miss both.

Fany. What a bad boy.

Tae. So are you free?

Fany. Yes.

Tae. So lets see eachother ill pick you just wait for I will be there in 10 sec.

Fany. Ohhh my bad boy is very horny huh.

Tae. You just dont know whats the effect of your text earlier.

Fany. Just pick me up faster.

After time flashed

. Tae picked fany up and while driving.

So tae where are we going now huh? Fany said

To my house. Tae said

Okay. While tae was driving fany was starting to caress his thighs and his big bulge

Fany stop distracting me im driving . Tae said

Ah tae I cant hold it anymore Im very horny aldready lets just do it here in the car. Fany said while still caressing his bulge.

Tae cant also hold it anymore..so they parked the nearest and it was the Han river..

Tae and fany quickly transferred to the back seat.

Tae ripped fanys dress and pull his pants down including his boxers.

Without futher delay tae push his hard cock in fanys pussy

Present--

Ahhhhhh~~~~tae that feels so good

Tae was ramming his cock inside fany really hard

The car was violently shaking

Ahhhh tae tae tha-thats the spot hit it hard faster~~~ your to slow faster harder give me your best shot come on ta-tae. Fany breathing harder

Ahhh fany im al-almost ah ah cumming . Fanys eyeballs were rollingback because of too much pleasure

Ahh~~~ohhh~~~ tae tae im al almost cummung too ahhhhhhh~~~

Harder tae a little bit more lets cum together in a count of 3

1~~~ahhhh 2~~~ 3~~

Ahhhhhhhhhhh~~~tae and fany said in unison they finally reached their climax..

Oh my god you are awesome tae I think you almost brokee the car.

And I think you almost broke my eardrums by your screams.

After meeting eachother for so many times they leveled up their relattionship and they always doing it everywhere now in a public toilet. Where their position was funny where fany was spreading her legs wide sitting on the toilet while tae squatting to reach her level.. in the office where tae is working wherein they were almost caught by yuri goodthing it was soundproof. And the funniest of all was the one in YULTIS HOUSE where tae sneeked in secretly. And this is what happened

TaeNy were at fanys door in her room making out naked and when tae was teasing fanys entrance a loud knock came from the door which made tae accidentally push it in all the way in and fany moaned very loud

Ahhhhhhhhh~~~ ta-- tae covered her mouth because yuri might find out that he was there.. hahahaha


	180. My Brother's Bestfriend III

One night at tae's condominium

Taeng and Fany were cuddling and talking about random things.

When Fany suddenly suggested something. . .

Conversation--

"My hotty tae~~ I miss you so muchhh. Ive not seen for almost 2 weeks because of my brother"

"I miss you too my sexy hwang don't you know how hard it is not to see you for a long time."

Fany starts to kiss taes neck and whispered "do you want to play?"

Tae starts to feel hot when he heard that "what game baby?"

Uhmmmm wait .. Fany stands up and went to get something from her bag

Tae got excited on whats going to happen.

When fany came back tae saw fany was bringing the handcuffs and blindfold

"Oh what a naughty girl."

Fany then dragged tae to the living room

Tae saw a chair in the middle if the living room

Fany made tae sat on the chair

"Oh my sexy hwang what are you doing huh? Grrrrrr~~(like a hungry tiger)

Just be patient baby tae and moaned into taes ear

This made tae more excited not only him but also his junior

Fany starts to undress tae and after undressing he handcuffed tae and put on the blindfold

"I see your very excited ,"

"Fany baby I can't handle this game this is so hard for me I can't touch and see you"

"Tae baby just enjoy it pleaseeee"

Fany starts to undress also and the game begins...

Fany kneel down and starts to stroke taes member

"Ahhhhh fany ah that so good. Please do more"

"Your wish my command tae baby"

Fany starts to lick it start soon after she starts sucking it.

Tae kept on groaning loudly

Go on sexy hwang dont stop, sweats were visible in tae face and the sweat made the blindfold slip off..

"Suck more im almost there fany~~~"

"Ahhhh ahhh ahhhh *spurt* *spurt* tae released a big load and made fany choke"

"Fany are you okay?"

"Im okay baby dont worry but you really released a lot."

"Cause you too good fany"

Okay next game The bull riding game

"Ready for the next game tae?"

"Very ready grrrrrrrrr"

Fany sat on taes lap and starts grinding..she statts moaning nonstop

"Please let me in fany ahhh I can't handle it please baby"

"Okay baby here I come"

Fany slowly inserts taes member

" ahh tae your getting bigger I could feel you so good"

And fany starts riding tae fast and hard

Ahhhh fany babyyy it feelsss soooo good

Yes tae *breathing hard* it feels soo good

THEY WENT ON AND ON AND MADE COUNTLESS ROUNDS AND CLIMAX"

AND FOR THE LAST TIME

"ahhh tae I cant take it anymore ahhhh *last* "

Fany collapsed on tae because of all the work and they are still connected

Since tae was handcuffed behind and he still wants his climax

Tae startes thrusting upwards . Tae did not mind if its hard he only wants his climax and so he did.

Tae also collapsed because of exhaustion and he is very tired thrusting upwards with tiffany being unconscious

THEY THEN WENT TO DREAMLAND AND ARE STILL CONNECTED WITH EACHOTHER


	181. We Meet Again I

It has been 9 years since Taeyeon was here in his hometown, Jeonju. The last time he was, was after his highschool graduation, and it was not a good memory. It was when he left the love of his life and he was not even able to see her face on the exact day he left.

He sighed, he had just climbed up the tree house he once built for him and her for their first anniversary. To his surprise, it's clean and no spider webs around; the small-sized mattress is still there, the pictures he painted on the wall are still there, and their carved names of the wood are still there.

He touched it, 'Taeyeon loves Tiffany', along with hearts on the side. He started reminiscing the times when he can still see her smile, hear her laugh, touch her hand, hold her waist, and kiss her lips.

He can only smile to himself, he still remembers that night. That last night of them being one; and on the next day he woke up all alone, with only a letter on his side.

He chuckled bitterly as he say on his mind the exact last words of it.

Goodbye, My love.

It's the day of him leaving for Seoul and study architecture, he wanted to see her for the last time and be the last person he sees before he goes. He went to her house that morning, but no one would open the door; he tried to call her but no one would answer; even his friends tried to help but there's nothing more they can do, and it only left him with a broken heart. Maybe it was really goodbye, he thought. And so he left and didn't have any courage at all to come back once with the past 9 years thinking that there is nothing to be back for anyway.

Today, thanks to a client who wants to build a rest house in the province, he's back.

After their meeting he decided to go here at the tree house and now, he's deciding to visit his and his friends' favorite meeting place at the park and replay the memories he had with them before he again goes back to the city.

He parked his car nicely and walked with so much sophistication partnered by his suite as he enjoys the fresh air, and of course the ladies by the park can't help but steal a glance at him. What a hottie!

"Geez! What are these girls giggling for? Last time I checked there is no tv show that is currently shooting here.," Jessica sighed in irritation then rolled her eyes looking at the giggling girls not far from where they are sitting at the park.

"Relax baby~ I told you. This is one of the things you should be used to as we start dating.," Yuri, Jessica's boyfriend, smugly said then smiled ever so charmingly.

"Yah pabo! You're so full of yourself! They're not even looking at our bench and you say that they are giggling for you?! Hah! Wake up Kwon Yuri!," Jessica smacked him of the back of his head, but not so hard of course.

"Ouch! I was just kidding you know, I just thought I'd earn a kiss. Euhehe!.," Yuri smiled charmingly again thinking this time he'll get what he originally looked forward to but to no avail, Jessica just rolled her eyes and looked back at the girls and follow their eyes only to see their old friend, Taeyeon.

With wide eyes she grabbed Yuri's collar to follow her view and the guy just had his jaw wide open before he jumped and ran in excitement to hug his highschool best friend and college roommate.

"TAENG!!,"

It made Taeyeon look at the tall dark man running to him and it took him a couple of seconds before he finally recognized his old buddy.

He smiled widely and opened his arms as well to welcome Yuri's hug, and just like any other friends who didn't see each other for a long time, hugged as tight as they can and patted each others' backs after.

"Haha, how are you Yul?," Taeyeon who was still smiling widely, happily asked Yuri.

"Don't ask me that, How are you!," Yuri, with a hint of sarcasm asked back. "Never got to see you again after college, are you really that busy, huh Mr. Top 3 Best Architect of South Korea?," he chuckled.

Taeyeon chuckled along after hearing the remark, "Well I've been good, great actually. And yes I was busy, I hope you'll forgive me buddy. It's just that opportunities kept coming along and I can't help but grab it; as a matter of fact I went here because of a client.," he smiled.

"Wow there! Too busy to even give a visit to his best friend? Ouch!," Yuri acted hurt but laughed afterwards.

"Oh c'mon Yul, you've been busy yourself. And I heard you're one of the engineers who made it possible for Seoul to be just 30 minutes from here.," Taeyeon teasingly raised an eye brow.

"Haha, you got me there, but still I manage to go back here while you never even dared to visit-,"

Yuri was cut when they heard someone clearing her throat.

"Ehem.,"

It was Jessica who interuppted them and wrap her arm around Yuri's.

Taeyeon's body stiffed at the sight of Jessica, he tried his best to smile nicely and greet her.

"Hi. Jessica.,"

"Hello. Taeyeon.," Jessica replied then looked away.

Yuri then felt the tension between the two and he doesn't know how to break it.

Taeyeon braced himself and decided to speak again, "Uhm. Jessica, I know you're mad. But I really am sorry. Believe me; I tried, but she never once answered my calls or replied my messages and letters.," he said sadly.

Jessica on the other side quietly laughed seeing Taeyeon and smiled afterwards, "Of course I forgave you already! It's been years Taengoo. She has already moved on. And the good thing is, look at you, you're now one of the greatest architects, and she's happy having a simple life of being a kindergarten teacher.," she explained with a sincere smile.

"C'mere you little guy!," Jessica opened her arms wanting to give Taeyeon a hug and the man gladly reciprocted it.

Taeyeon smiled happily as they hug. Jessica is Tiffany's best friend, which means she is the best friend of his ex lover. In college, the three of them: Yuri and Jessica, went on the same college in Seoul; Yuri took engineering, she took accountancy, and he took architecture. For 4 years, Jessica acted that she didn't know Taeyeon; it's because she thinks it was so stupid of him to leave her best friend just like that, and never even tried to visit Tiffany. Of course it was hard for Taeyeon, Jessica has been like a sister to him and just because of the break up he lost her as well.

"Finally!!," Yuri, who had a hard time courting Jessica back in college because of the issue joined the hugging session.

After that, the couple invited Taeyeon to their bench and had some catching up especially about their friends back in highschool. And with that being said they asked Taeyeon to come with them to Sunny's house tonight and have some drinks. They do it every Friday along with their other high school buddies like Yoona, Hyoyeon, Seohyun, Sooyoung, and of course Tiffany.

"It'll be fun, we've been doing it for quite some time now. You know, T-G-I-F thing.," Yuri insisted, and with little more persuasions, Taeyeon finally said yes.

As it became dark, the couple went inside Yuri's car heading to Sunny's house followed by Taeyeon's.

Soon enough they reached the house and it made Taeyoen's heart beat fast because of two reasons: first, he's super happy to be seeing some of his old friends again; and second, there's a possibilty that he'll be seeing Tiffany again; well, if ever she comes.


	182. We Meet Again II

Yuri knocked on the door and soon it was opened by Yoona with a bottle of Soju on her hand.

"Yuri-ah!," Yoona exclaimed happily and hugged Yuri tightly.

"Yah! No tight hugs in front of me, arrasso!," Jessica glared at Yoona and harshly grabbed Yuri's arm to wrap it around her shoulder.

Yoona laughed with her alligator look laugh after seeing Jessica's reaction, only to see the short guy at the back laughing along. She had her eyes wide before her smile and then jumped to hug her long 'lost' friend.

"Taeyeon Oppa!," due to so much happiness, Yoona can't help but sway their bodies from side to side while hugging.

Taeyeon was laughing like an ajhussi while hugging Yoona back, but he then retreated back because the cold beer bottle kept on hitting his back that it ended up hurting him.

Yoona noticed it, and so she retreated back as well and apologized but still with her big smile. She then grabbed Taeyeon's wrist in excitement and pulled him inside the house to announce his 'arrival'.

"Guys! Taeyeon Oppa is back! He's here!," Yoona shouted enthusiastically.

And both the two person who are sitting on the sofa watching television immediately looked back and had shocked faces before running and hugging their old friend.

Sunny who was in the middle of opening her third bottle of beer stopped what she was doing after hearing her old friend's name and ran to the living room to see if it was true. And indeed, Taeyeon is there, already circled and hugged by Sooyoung and Hyoyeon along with Yoona again, and of course she didn't mind joining in, and soon Jessica and Yuri joined, too; they missed the man so much.

In the middle of the sweet reunion, one person was still left on the kitchen trying to open her second bottle with a fast pace because she wants to know why Sunny suddenly left her when Yoona shouted, she didn't actually hear what it's all about properly as she was busy getting what she thinks is the coldest bottle of beer inside the fridge. She thought maybe Yoona decided to have a game and it might be fun based on her tone.

So as soon as the cap was off, Tiffany cutely ran back to the living room only to see a guy being surrounded by her friends, she can't even see his face.

'Oh my God, these guys are crazy! That must be Yonghwa, tsk tsk Seohyun will be mad at them for doing this, haha poor man.,' Tiffany thought, seeing the man beeing squeezed tight at the middle.

'But where is Seo?,' she wondered after scanning the room.

Finally, the man was released, "I missed you, guys!," the man exclaimed and same as her question, he asked, "But where is Seo?," he moved his head and scanned the room only to stop when he saw the face of the person he was actually wishing to see in this get together- Tiffany, and she was staring right back at him with the same frozen state.

'Holy Molly, she is as beautiful as she was 9 years ago', Taeyeon thought while feeling his heart desperately banging his chest so fast and hard as if trying to be free at the same time can't help but open his mouth slightly seeing the beauty.

Tiffany on the other side almost dropped her bottle, thanks to her quick reflex she manage to hold it. The man that she longed to forget is now back, her highschool sweetheart, her first in everything, even heartbreak is now back, and looks extremely hot and cute with that suite he's in.

But despite being still attracted with each other at this moment; thinking back of the past, they both don't know how to react and so they just froze on their spot.

And same as them, their friends were also frozen on their spot as it was the first time the ex lovers saw each other again after years, and they don't know what will happen; will there be a dramatic scene, a happy scene, a 'who-you' scene, or what; they don't know.

But what shocked them was when Taeyeon started walking slowly to Tiffany.

"H-Hi.," Taeyeon awkwardly smiled and waved like a shy kid.

Seeing how cute Taeyeon was, Tiffany relaxed and said hello back and of course not forgetting to give the man a hug, but not in a romantic way; not so tight, not so light, just right. It's been years since they broke up, now is just like seeing an old friend; nothing more. (Yeah, right.)

But Taeyeon was a brave man, he attempted to give Tiffany a kiss on the cheek and hey the girl also had the same idea on her mind and they both did it at the same time.

"OHH MYY GOSH!,"

Their friends said in unison, covering their own lips with both their hands; enough to stop the two in the middle before their lips would have accidentally met.

The two froze again and awkwardly freed themselves from one another.

Calm your tits Fany, don't think of kissing him. That was pure accident!- Tiffany

God that was so close! Oh how I miss her lips! Can I just grab her and kiss her like in the movies?? -Taeyeon

Taeyeon put his left hand on his nape and his right hand on his pocket while giving Tiffany his cute dimple smile. Tiffany on the other side gave Taeyeon her dazzling eyesmile while holding the bottle with both hands. They were staring at each other in the eyes for like a minute now, no words said, just staring and smiling; but Sunny decided to grab her dandyu buddy and gave him a bottle of beer. Tiffany was disappointed of course, but she can't blame the girl, she must be excited to catch up, she's Taeyeon's girl best friend afterall.

"Taengu! Aish! You didn't say you were coming, I should have rented some * movies!," Sunny joked and made the whole group laugh.

"Very funny Sunny," Taeyeon chuckled, "But seriously, where is Seobaby?," Taeyeon asked in concern.

"She's with a date with Yonghwa, she's been seeing him for quite some time now.," Hyoyeon said and smiled.

"Wow! Got to meet that man soon!," Taeyeon exclaimed while smiling wide.

"Said the man who's always here.," Sooyoung said and then all eyes where on Taeyeon.

And with that, it was like Taeyeon attended his own press conference with all the questions asked and thrown at him, but the topic of him and Tiffany was never brought up though, mainly because Tiffany once asked them to forget about it already. It's in the past, and she knows Taeyeon is happy now.

Meanwhile, Taeyeon, who was like being harrassed with the interrogation would still steal glances at Tiffany and would sometimes attempt to give the girl a smile, of course a cutie smile and Tiffany would gladly reply it with her eyesmile and just like the old days, the butterflies in their stomachs are again alive, flying freely as if nothing happened in the past.

The night came like minutes and soon some where already down. Sooyoung and Hyoyeon were drop drunk, lying on the beer pong table, Jessica fell asleep on top of a drunk Yuri on a single couch in the middle of making out, Yoona already got fetched by her boyfriend Seunggi, and the only persons who are still fighting to be awake are Taeyeon and of course the drunkards: Tiffany and Sunny sitting on the long sofa near Yuri and Jessica. Taeyeon who has low alcohol tolerance tried his best to stay sober as long as he can just so he can spend more time with Tiffany knowing that the girl has a high tolerance. He would always be so close to her, she would partner up with her when playing beer pong, open the bottle for her, anything, just so he could be with her the whole night. And when he kind of gained more confidence with drinking a lot, he started flirting with her. He would playfully grab her waist and rub it as if it would help him focus while trying to shoot the ping pong ball on the cups of the other side of the table, and when he shoots, he would steal kisses on her cheeks, and sometimes he would pretend that he likes the music that is being played and dance sexily beside her, he's lucky when she ends up liking the music as well 'cause that only means she'll dance with him. But now, he is sure he is more than tipsy and he sure is feeling hot, hot for someone.

"So, who's that guy again? Tomb Waddleson?," drunk Sunny asked out of the blue.

Tiffany clapped her hands as if she just heard the funniest joke, maybe because she's also drunk by now, "It's Tom Hiddleston, you dumb-o!," Tiffany continued laughing.

"To-om Hid-dlest-on? Wh-o's th-at?," Taeyeon, who was now hiccuping and had his hands circling Tiffany's side butt, his arm on the girl's back, asked with a frown.

"Your ex used to date him and he's so tall!," Sunny laughed.

"He's a 6 footer,right? Oh he's junior must be so big and so long~," Sunny opened her mouth so wide and giggled afterwards.

Taeyeon's frown got deeper but he looks like a cute kid, he stopped what he's doing and it made Tiffany look at him and laughed immediately after seeing his face that she can't help but pinch his cheeks.

She then looked back at Sunny to answer the girl, only to mock her, "Yah, Sunny-ah I didn't sleep with him you know!,"

"Oh c'mon! Don't act like a virgin Tiff, I've already caught you two doing it around the campus, and not just once, but twice!," Sunny pointed to the two and wanted to laugh but remembering the memory only made her shrink.

Tiffany blushed even though she's drunk, but Taeyeon on the other side has a smug smile on his face while wiggling his eyebrows up and down, too proud to have scored with the most beautiful girl he ever met, then continued what he was doing with his hands down to the girl's inner thighs only to make her bite her lips.

Seeing Taeyeon, Sunny laughed hysterically, "You Byuntae!," she continued to laugh.

"So I guess I'll have to ask you Taengu, how many girls did you had on college, huh?" Sunny said as she take a big gulp from her soju.

Taeyeon retreated his hands and was counting his fingers like a kid after being asked, and now it's Tiffany's time to frown.

Taeyeon then laughed, or chuckled, anyway he's drunk.

"None actually. Kekekeke!," Taeyeon said proudly and showed his dimple smile which made Tiffany smile as well.

Sunny laughed hard, "Nice try! Stop being innocent 'dumb-o'!," she said while trying to copy Tiffany's remark awhile ago.

"I'm tel-ling th-e t-ru-th!!," Taeyeon whined while hiccuping.

"Yep! He's telling the truth!," Yuri, who just dropped himself on the long couch and joined the three after placing Jessica properly on the other couch, said while raising his thumb in the air like a total drunk guy.

"And you know what?," Yuri laughed, "One time, in college, I woke up in the middle of the night and I thought there was an earthquake," and he acted as if there was an earthquake.

He then laughed loud again, "And then I heard Taeyeon, Fany~ aah~ Fany~," Yuri acted with full feelings, "And then I heard, fap fap fap!!," he was then laughing and rolling on the floor along with Sunny, the two was like dying of laughter phobia they can't stop; but the crazy thing was, they suddenly fell asleep on the floor.

Meanwhile, Taeyeon's mind was already somewhere else just when Yuri butted in; it was on the hair that slipped in the middle of Tiffany's mounds.

But Tiffany who heard Yuri's story suddenly felt hot, hotter than she was feeling before, and no, it's not because of the alcohol. Well, let's just say she also once masterbated about Taeyeon despite wanting to forget the man.

Being drunk, she had nerves and scooted even closer to Taeyeon while biting her lips, as if seducing him; but she's already late for that, he's already seduced anyway.

While Taeyeon who was still focused on Tiffany's mounds already made a tent down there and of course Tiffany noticed it. She smirked and decided to sit on Taeyeon's lap and made her abruptly closed her eyes as soon as she felt his hardness through the fabric, oh how she missed it.

"Booobies~," Taeyeon said as it was now so close to him, he then had his hands circling Tiffany's mounds ever so slowly it made Tiffany moan.

"Mmm~," this time Tiffany had the urge to move her waist in a circular form as well, wanting to feel him more.

With that, Taeyeon groaned and had his head thrown back on the couch; he then grabbed Tiffany's nape and kissed the girl sloppily on the lips just like he wanted earlier and of course she kissed him back with the same intensity.

Minutes past of making out and Taeyeon was already topless and Tiffany can't help but ran her hands on his abs which he didn't have before. They were both so wet down there due to humping each other uncontrollably.

After years of being apart, they still have the hots for each other, they are crazy about each other.

Having the heat surrounding them, Tiffany was aching to be filled.

"Taetae-ah~ mm~ enter me baby~ aah~," she moaned in the middle of a passionate kiss.

And at that moment, Taeyeon wanted to rip Tiffany's bottom clothing; but then he realized their friends are just beside them. Well, since he's been here in Sunny's house before, it was enough for him to know where her room is, so without any doubt he carried Tiffany and headed to the room without breaking the kiss.


	183. We Meet Again III

As soon as they were inside, Taeyeon locked the door, put Tiffany down on the bed and started undressing the girl hurriedly. As soon as she was free from anything covering her, Tiffany sat up and undid Taeyeon's pants starting from his belt, down to his underwear. And there it was, Taeyeon's treasure and it actually made Tiffany surprised, Taeyeon has gotten big, much much bigger that she can remember and it makes her more excited to have it in her, but before that, she wants to taste him first, and without any warning she gladly swallowed him whole.

""OOOH~," Taeyeon did not expect such action that all he could do was enjoy it.

"Ooh! Fany! Hmm! Faster babe! Yes!," Taeyeon had his eyes closed tight, he didn't even have to push Tiffany's head because the girl surely knows how to do him good.

"Fuck! AH! Baby you're so good mmm~," he was cumming close and with one loud pop, he released hard with Tiffany swallowing every drop of it, licking it when she was done.

Taeyeon then fell on top of Tiffany after the pleasure he experienced, making the girl hug him.

"Aw~ Taetaeis already tired?," Tiffany said cutely as she caress Taeyeon's back sweetly.

Hearing that Taeyeon then put his elbow to support him. He smiled before capturing Tiffany's lips for a wet kiss.

"Of course not.," those were his last words before he dove down and ate Tiffany's neck to her mounds and left marks here and there.

"Mm~ good~ because my pussy still wants you, aah~ baby~ put it now~ nghh~ please~," Tiffany pleaded as she's already grinding her lower part with Taeyeon's while the guy is busy breastfeeding.

Taeyeon then stopped what he was doing and smiled and gave Tiffany one last kiss before taking both of the girl's legs and wrap it around his waist. He then laid on his back and wrapped one leg on Tiffany's waist to hold her before finally putting his buddy inside her.

Tiffany almost screamed in pleasure when he was fully inside her, it felt so good, she truly missed him so much and she can't help but release that scream when he started moving.

"Mm.. so big.. aah..,"

"Yess… AH.. YES Harder please! Mmm..,"

And before Tiffany know it, her world have gone bouncing up and down that she can't remember how many times she have cummed, how many positions they've done, how many things on the night's stand have fallen; all she knows is, she can do this the whole night as long as Taeyeon can, and she even hopes it will never end, because the last time they did this, he needs to leave her the next morning.

Last night before they fell asleep,Tiffany hugged Taeyeon so tight she doesn't want to let go of him again; and Taeyeon did the same too, not wanting to be apart from her again.

Morning came and Taeyeon woke up, and before he even opened his eyes, his lips already formed a smile, feeling the familiar arms wrapped around him so tight. And as he opens his eyes, it was already welcomed with another pair looking right back at him ever so lovingly that it made him smile even wider.

"Good morning," he greeted the girl and caressed her cheeks.

Tiffany lean in to his touched and closed her eyes, "Good morning," she smiled.

"I love you, Tiffany.," Taeyeon confessed and closed his again and gave the girl a short sweet kiss on the lips.

But before he can fully retreat his lips back, his bottom lip was bitten and soon a tongue invaded his cavern that he gladly intertwined it with his. It was a passionate kiss.

"Please don't leave.," Tiffany said while kissing, she's still hugging him so tight, not wanting to let go.

Taeyeon can feel the sadness in her voice,the desperation in the kiss, and it was breaking his heart all over again. All he ever wanted to do in his life was to be an architect, but never did he think that one day it will ever be the reason of him leaving something or rather someone whom he loves the most.

He stopped kissing her and looked right into her eyes.

"I won't, marry me.," he said, as sincerely and as lovingly as he can.

"What?," Tiffany was happy hearing it, she sure wants to say yes but half of her says he's just crazy. He has a life in the city, and she is just one kindergarten teacher in the province.

"I said, marry me Fany. And I know what your thinking, no, you won't hinder in me being an architect in the city. We can live here, I'll buy that empty lot where we built our tree house. I'll design the best house ever, and even make it pink if you want to. Tiffany, 30 minutes, 30 minutes is all it takes now to be with you, go home and live my life with you. It's all better now, please, let me love you again Fany. Marry me?," Taeyeon held her hands and kissed it tenderly.

Hearing about the tree house, Tiffany suddenly remembered the past, how she wanted to be with Taeyeon, but she knew if she did, it will only bother him and trouble him in reaching his dream; but she just can't accept the fact that he didn't even bother to visit her even just for one day in the summer or winter, why didn't he come back for her? Does he really love his dream so much he can forget her?

"Then why didn't you visit even just once before?," instead of answering Taeyeon's question, Tiffany answered sadly with another one.

"You said goodbye to me, you didn't stop me.," Taeyeon sadly answered, looking down.

"How could I when I know that being an architect is the only thing that can make you the most happy? Tell me, if say I want you to be by my side, will you stay?,"

"How could you say that? You know that you make me the most happy. And yes, of course I'll stay with you.," Taeyeon held her hands tighter and looked back at her eyes.

"See, that's exactly my point Taeyeon-ah. If I asked you to stay, will you be happy? No, because you failed to reach your dream and it will also make me sad seeing you sad, and I don't want that to happen.," Tiffany also looked back at him lovingly.

"I know. But it's all in the past now Fany-ah~ Listen to me, I love you, and that's all that ever matters, we can do anything and surpass everything together.Nothing can stop us now. Tell me, do you love me?," Taeyeon asked as he intertwine their fingers.

"I do~ but-,"

"No buts. You said it yourself, you love me, I love you. Let's get married! Besides~ last night, I'm sure we've made a baby, or even twins.," Taeyeon gave her a playful smile and wiggled his eyebrows.

Tiffany blushed hard remembering how wild they were last night,"Yah!~ Its' that.. eyyy. ,"

Taeyeon laughed at the girl's cute reaction and can't help but hug her.

"So what do you say? Will you marry me, Fany-ah?," he asked as he kiss her hand.

Tiffany was dumbfounded as she watch Taeyeon ever so lovingly kiss her hand as if it was a piece of gold that she can only nod her head.

"So is that a yes?," he happily asked with his dimple smile.

"Yes.," Tiffany smiled back sweetly and looked at his eyes, then wrapped her hands around the guy's neck to kiss him for the nth time.

Taeyeon smiled at the kiss but backed a little, "Now let's make it a tiplet!," he excitedly said before hovering the girl who was giggling.

But before he could even put his little taetae in.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK (LOUD BANG)

"YAH, DON'T TELL ME YOU DID IT ON MY BED!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU KIM TAEYEON!!! I WILL KILL YOU!!!!,"


	184. Tutor

Later in the afternoon, Tiffany and Taeyeon started the first day of tutoring at the classroom. "Hi I'm Tiffany" She smiled and waved at him as she placed the books that they were gonna study onto the desk. Taeyeon eyed her from head-to-toe. "Uhmn.. I'm Taeyeon." *what a nerd.*

Tiffany pulled out some pencils and her notes "What do you want to study first?" He shrugged and rested his feet onto the desk "I dunno. Just pick one subject so we could be done with this shit."

Tiffany adjusted her glasses "How about Math? It's good to review Math equations every day so you wouldn't forget how to solve them, and we have a math test tomorrow so it's good to review this now."

Taeyeon just waved his hand impatiently "Yaa. Stop blabbering and start tutoring me." *grumpy pant.*

Tiffany puffed her cheeks and started to teach him some simple equations. "If 10x=180, what is x?" She asked.

Taeyeon grumbled and scratched his brown hair, "Can we study something else?"

Tiffany sighed and looked at the books she have brought "Umm, what about History?". He snorted "Worse than Math!" Tiffany brought out another book "English?". He waved his hand in annoyance "Shakespeare isn't cool for me."

"Religion?" "Damn woman, do I look like a priest to you?" He glared at her sending cold shivers down her spine.

Tiffany sighed "What about Biology?" Taeyeon smirked, "Hehe. Sure."

Tiffany flipped the pages of her Biology textbook and searched the pages for the last lesson they had tackled earlier. Her eyes went wide as she saw the introduction of the chapter. Taeyeon looked at her and drummed his fingers onto the desk, impatiently "Well? what's it about?" Tiffany tried to stay calm " The reproductive system." His face switched from boredom to amused "Well, let's get it on."

She tried her best to stay calm as she explained carefully to him about the reproductive system. The terms were too hard to explain and she could feel her cheeks redden as she continued to teach him.

Tiffany almost jumped off the chair as she felt Taeyeon's hand caress her inner thigh "Ta-e-yeon...? what are you doing?" She sounded so pure so innocent and it turned Taeyeon on, using his other hand, he pulled her onto his lap.

"Oh, I'm just curious about this.. and I know you're curious too." Tiffany could feel his warm breath against her ear, his fingers going closer and closer to her underwear. Her breathing hitched as she felt his fingers touching her womanhood through her underwear.

"Taey..eon this is bad." She tried her best not to moan but his hands were sending electric shocks into her body. He chuckled and leaned closer to nibble her earlobe " Baby, I know you want this.. and all the bad things taste like heaven." He peeled off her underwear and tossed it to the nearby chair.

Tiffany heard him chuckle once more "You're wet already? TskTsk. Such a bad girl." His fingers teased her clitoris while his other hand massaged her breast. "What if someone would come in?" Tiffany moaned as he licked and sucked her sensitive neck.

"Hmm, that would be hot and exciting" His voice was husky, the kind of husky that made girls pee in their underwear. "Tae please.." Tiffany were moaning now, this was all new to her. He pulled down her skirt "Stop pleading baby, we've already started." He didn't pay attention to her please and continued to pleasure her with his long manly fingers.

Tiffany then felt him spread her folds, pushing one finger in and pulling it out immediately. "Do you want me to stop, Fany?" The way he said her name made her shiver once again. "Ye-yes.." Although she weren't that sure about that. Taeyeon chuckled "Ooh really?" he pushed one finger in, and started thrusting it in and out of her. The feeling was weird.. but she liked it.

"Well..? do you want me to stop? Tiffany?" He licked her earlobe, sending more electric shocks into her body. "D-don't stop." What? Did she just say that? He chuckled "Why don't you go and sit down on that desk, okay sweetie?" Tiffany nodded, got off of his lap and sat down on top of the desk, infront of him.

Taeyeon smirked "Be a good girl and spread your legs." Her eyes widen "W-what?" He sighed and spread Tiffany's legs for her. He knelt infront of her and she started blushing as she could see him staring at her womanhood. Tiffany closed her legs "I-it's embarrassing..." He chuckled and spread her legs once again "Come on, just sit back and relax." He leaned closer and her eyes widen as she felt his warm and wet tongue lick her folds.

"Uhhmm.. it's dirty.." Tiffany moaned, and tried to close her legs but his hands had a tight grip onto her thighs. He didn't pay attention to her and continued to lick her womanhood. His tongue teasing her sensitive clitoris. Tiffany were going crazy, she felt his fingers spread her folds open and his tongue plunge into her. He wanted to go deeper inside of her, to taste the innocence that she were trying to keep.

As Taeyeon continued to licked her womanhood, she wrapped her legs around Taeyeon's neck to bring his face closer. As he felt her legs bringing his face closer, he smirked and grabbed her precious butt closer so he could have more access and kissed and sucked it more passionately as he could hear Tiffany's continuous moans.

"Uhh.. Tae.." Tiffany moaned. "This is so good." She has her hands on his hair, pushing his head closer and closer as she felt the pleasure devouring her body. Tiffany could feels his mouth chuckling, sending vibrations inside her. Taeyeon stopped for a second as he face her and asked, "Getting horny, hm? I told you this feels good, right Fany?" He said, his finger tracing her folds, teasing her again. She has her eyes closed and nodded.

Taeyeon was surprised when she pull his hair and brought his face back to her womanhood. "Not just good but REALLY GOOD." Taeyeon chuckled once again, still facing her womanhood but not doing anything. Tiffany looked at him and caught that he's smiling at her.

"What do you want me to do now? Fany?" Taeyeon asked as he traced some kisses to her knees through her inner thighs and stopped. "Can you do it again? It feels really good and I don't want you to stop." Tiffany pleaded with her puppy eyes on him. Taeyeon smirked and bring his face closer to her womanhood and started sucking and kissing it again. Tiffany closed her eyes and started moaning with her sexy voice, turning Taeyeon on more. Tiffany could feel her fluids trickle out of her womanhood.

Her legs started to stiffen and she felt some weird sensation starting to grow inside of her. "T-ae-yeon.." she moaned and shut her eyes, as she was gonna to cum. He continued licking her, and he felt the walls of her womanhood tighten and her juice flowed out. Tiffany's whole body started trembling like crazy, some kind of liquid spurting out of her. Taeyeon swallowed all of her fluids, loving her taste. He licked her clean and pulled away. Tiffany panted and watched him unzip his pants, revealing his 8 inch hard cock. It looked so big.

She blinked "Taeyeon.. so big." Fany sounded like an innocent child. Taeyeon smirked "Just relax baby, you'll start to feel the Taeyeon magic." he slowly proceeded her womanhood, teasing her entrance and wetting the tip with her fluids.

Tiffany's eyes went wide and she quickly gripped the sides of the desk as she felt his 8-inch member enter her slowly. "Tae-yeonn.. it.. it hurts.." Fany gritted her teeth as she could feel the pain intensify second by second. He titled her head so she could face him "Don't worry.. it'll fade later." she then felt something trickle out of her... BLOOD! "Taeyeon! W-what's happening?! Why am I bleeding?!" Tiffany stared at strings of blood flowing out of her. "Don't worry, I just popped your cherry, just relax." He leaned closer and claimed her lips.

His tongue entered her innocent mouth, he massaged her tongue with his, and they started battling for dominance and he was winning. Taeyeon started to thrust in and out of her slowly. He was right, the pain was fading and pleasure replaced it. All the things that she thought that would never happen to her now were happening. "T-aeyeon.. please.. move faster..." She wanted to mentally slap herself as she heard herself say something so slutty. Taeyeon nodded and started to thrust faster in and out of her. Sending waves of pleasure into her body. Tiffany arched her back as she felt him hit her sweet spot.

"Tae! Do.. do that again!" she moaned. He thrust in the same angle and Fany moaned louder. He grinned "Jackpot.." he started to thrust faster and harder into her. Loving the way she would moan and call out his name. Tiffany snaked her fingers into his brown hair, and clung onto him.

Taeyeon gritted his teeth as he felt her walls tighten around him "F-uck... Fany... so fucking tight." She could feel the familiar sensation grow inside of her. "Fuck Fanyy... I'm going to cum.." he growled into her ear and started to thrust even faster into her, driving Tiffany crazy. "Shit!" He grunted, and she could feel his warm seed shoot inside of her, filling in her insides.

The two of them just stayed like that, panting. He slowly pulled out of her and handed Tiffany her clothes. "Ya. Fany." Tiffany turned around to see him fully clothed.

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this, okay? I don't want them to know that I just fucked the school brainiac."

Tiffany nodded "Oh.. okay."

He then grabbed his school bag and snatched a peck on her lips "See ya tomorrow.. fuck buddy." Her eyebrows furrowed *fuck buddy...?*


	185. Hot Professor I

Tiffany and her bestfriend sunny was at home doing their assignment but Tiffany's mind was occupied by her professor Kim Taeyeon

haist i miss him. I want to see him and his baby face. Gosh!

"Yah ! Tiffany Hwang are you listening to me!"

"No. I was thinking how to solve this math problem that Mr.Kwon gave us" tiffany denied and go back to solve the other question

Sunny look at her bestfriend and smirk

"I know you Tiffany Hwang Miyoung, your thinking about him again"

"About who?" Tiffany ask innocently but that look can't fool Sunny. She knows her bestfriend the most . They share everything about what happen on their lives. Like crushes, first kiss, had sex with and everything.

"You know your so innocent professor Kim Taeyeon. I don't know if he will fall for your charm to make your fantasy happen"

Tiffany glare at sunny and throw her notebook to sunny. She can't beleave that her bestfriend will say that

"Am i not that beautiful for him to fullfill my fantasy" Tiffany said in teary eyes

"No no ! Its not like that. Your beautiful and has sexy body that will make many man drool at you and make their buddy hard. Fuck ! If i dont have sooyoung right now. I will go for you anf become a proud lesbian because i have you"

Tiffany finally smile and go to her bestfriend and hug her

"Thanks sunny. But why did you say that. That he will not fullfill my fantasy about him"

"You just misunderstood. I said that because knowing of proffessor Kim. He was so kind and innocent. Gosh, i dont even know if he can kill a fly"

"You know sunny, dont under estimate him. I feel something in him that can blow my mind"

"Haist why dont you just stick with the other boys who wants to date you. Atleast they are not illigal. You just make Mr.Kim fired on his work."

"Dont worry sunny, we will make it secret that no one will know. Except from you"

Tiffany wink at Sunny and go back to her place to finish her assignment.

"Whatever tiff"

After a while ago

"I have a better a idea!! " sunny shout and smile like an idiot to tiffany

" yah ! You dont need to shout. What is it "

Tiffany was really curious on whats going on sunny's mind. In both of them sunny was wild than her. That's make sooyoung didnt leave her.

"What if you covince him to become your tutor in math. Many people said he is really good in it even though its not her major subject"

Tiffany jump and hug sunny. She is really good with this

"Your such a ginius! But the problem is where should i bring him on our tutoring session"

"You can bring him here. I will go in sooyoung's house when you have tutoring session with him. I know sooyoung will love it haha " sunny wink at tiffany and continue "so you can both do whatever you want"

Many dirty thoughts are already running on Tiffany's mind

Shit i was already wet just thinking of what will happen.

Just wait Kim Taeyeon. I know you will be mine soon.

At School

Tiffany's POV

I was sitting at the back of our classroom waiting on our handsome proffesor to come. I was thinking on what sunny said last night. What if I didn't convince him.

sign

"Good Afternoon" mr. Kim said as he enter the classroom. Everybody replied but i just looking at him.

As he look at my way. He notice me gawking ay him

"Something's wrong Ms. Hwang"

shit that voice

"n-nothing sir"

Mr. Kim then began discussing about our lesson. Sometimes i saw him looking at me even though it was dark in the room only the light from projector keeps us to see each other.

gosh! Just looking at him makes me really wet and why is he always looking at me. And when i look on his lower part of the body. Oh my god ! I saw his dick poking at his pants.

I cants take it anymore !

I gentle remove my underwear and put it on my bag.

I let out a silent moan when my fingers came in contact with my clit and started rubbing.

thanks god no one hear me

I was looking directly at taeyeon when Im doing my business. I imagine it was him doing it to her. I quikened my motion and when our eyes met. I bite hard on my lips to stop from screaming

taeyeon ! I scream on my head

and then i finally had my sweet release. I was panting hard when Mr. Kim talk loudly

"Class i'll be back i have some urgent to do just leave your assignment on my table if im not come back on time " he said clenching his jaw and run out in the door

what's with him. Is he mad, but what for ? Nevermind

gosh i took myself Right here in class. Most of all while looking at mr. Kim shit ! Control your hormones Tiffany !

My thought was interupted by the bell but Mr. Kim was nowhere to be found.

haist where is he ?

One by one my classmate put their assignment and went home until i am the only one.

I put my assignmnent and went back to my place and gather my things.

shit my underwear

I get my underwear and put it on. I sit in front and wait for mr. Kim to come.

Taeyeon's POV

I was on the faculty's bathroom waiting for my next class to come. I splash some water on my face and look at the mirror.

shit im going to face her again. What should i do if i can't control myself anymore. Haist

I really like Tiffany Hwang ever since i see her and its ovious that she like me too but she's my student and im her professor for christ sake !

im just going to wait until she graduate. She's fourth year by the way. So i can wait right?

i smile at myself at my reflection in the mirror and my dimple appeared

this is for sure the one that she like about me

i went on my next subject and greet them. I scan the room and i see her sitting at the back. She didnt greet me back but just looking at me.

I put my poker face and began to discuss but my buddy down their have his own life it started moving upright

I keep on discissing and put my poker face on. I cant stop myself from looking at her time to time.

thanks god the light was turn off. If not fuck ! They can see my hard dick poking at my pants.

I keep on discussing and when i look at tiffany

oh fucking shit ! Is she really masterbating on my class and she's looking direcly on me and her mouth hang a little.

I can't think straight anymore but i keep on discussing while looking at her. I dont even know if all i was saying was right. I know my face was really red.

When i look at her again i know she has her sweet release but i can't take it anymore

"Class i'll be back i have some urgent to do just leave your assignmnent on my table if im not come back"

I run in the nearest restroom and lock it. I unbuckle my belt and lowered my pants together with my boxer and my buddy posted big and already hard

i stroke it up and down. I close my eye and imagined the pleasured face of Tiffany while she is masterbating herself.

mouth hung

Bitting her lips to not escape any moan

I increase the movement of my hand.

"Fuck ! Fany f-fany fany ! "

Finally i had an orgasm. My sperm fluid came out. I close my eyes to feel the amazing sensassion and whrn i look at my buddy again it went to normal.

haist tiffany what are you doing to me

I went back on my classroom to gather all my things and the assignments that my students pass. when i enter the classroom i saw tiffany sitting in front on my table

I put my pokerface on

"What are you doing here? Class are already dissmiss a while ago"

Tiffany look at me shyly and dont know what to say

"I-i "

cute

"what is it miss. Hwang tell me i wont bite" i say to her showing my dimples and finally she smile showing me her pretty eye smile

"Uhhmm can you be my tutor in math... you know the midterm exam are coming up"

I was just staring at her and didnt answer. Many thought are running on my mind

shit ! This is my chance to be with her and my buddy wont suffer anymore.

Fuck this work being a professor ! I dont care anymore. We can keep it secret right

"if you dont want to be my tutor i can ask mr. Kwon- "

"No no ! I can be your tutor even its not mymajor subject" i cut her off

"Really?"

"Yeah. When do you want to start?" I said smilling at her

"can we start tomorrow in my apartment?" She said bitting her lips while blushing

what are you thinking Tiffany Hwang? Is it tutoring or something?

"yeah sure. Tomorrow after school just give me your address" i said smilling at her

She right it on a peace of paper and give it to me

I gather all my things and look directly at her

"See you tomorrow miss. Hwang" i wink at her before going to the door

tomorrow you will be mine tiffany


	186. Hot Professor II

At school

Tiffany's POV

i was already lunch break and i was sitting on our usual sit. Sunny was at the corner feeding sooyoung.

I was very excited on what will happen later and a bit nervious.

Sunny then sit on my side and spoke

"Do you want your night to become more wild" she said smirking at me

"How" i was so curioua on what shes going to say but instead she give me something

"Whats this"

"Thats what you call viagra my friend. Put it on his drink later"

"What! No no ! I cant do that" i said really shock and give it back to her but she didnt get it

"You can keep it tiff just in case you change your mind" she said and wink at me

"O-okay"

"So tiff we have to go"

"Why we have plenty of time"

"Soyoung and i have something to do you know" she wink at me

" seriously at school sunny "

"Why not. I have a hiding place here so sooyoung and i can do whatever we want. I can recommend it to you if you and mr. Kim are together if you want" she said and leave me dumbfounded

Sunny said sink in to my mind and a smile form into my lips

yeah ! Why not ! ;)

Sooyoung's POV

Sunny and i are on our hiding place in school.

She began to unbuckled my belt and lowered my pants together with my boxer.

My dick pop up pointing at sunnys face and i saw exitement on her face when she saw it . I know shes really fond of my long dick.

"Its so long soo just like you" she said and i juat chuckle

Then she began to lick my dick and put her hand together in it

"Ow shit ! S-sunny!" I lick my lips and put my hand on sunnys head

"Feels good huh" she said but i didnt answer. I was lost on the pleasure sunny was giving me.

Sunny then deepthout my dick

" ahhh oww s-shit f-faster sunny" i moan and she increase her speed

I began to thrust my hips on her mouth and i dont care if he gags

"Sunny fuck sunny ! Ah ah! " i scream and keep on thrusting while i was holding her head and finally my sperm fluid release exactly on her mouth

"Your so bad baby soo" she said while swollowing my cum and i just laugh at her

"How about you baby"

"Its fine i dont want to ruined my skirt and blouse. We have next class to attend"

"Ok baby" i pecked her lips and drag her outside

" where are we going soo"

"In canteen. Im hungry" i pout

"But we just eat together with tiff" she said pouting on me too

"But im really hungry because of what you did earlier" i said smirking at her

"Whatever shikshin"

I just laugh at her and give her a wink

"Thats who i am baby"

Tiffany's POV

I on my way to my last subject when i see sm. Kwon. He smile at me when he see me

he's handsome too but my taetae was much better

i know that mr kim and mr. Kwon are close friend because i always saw them together so i walk in mr. Kwon's direction

"hi mr. Kwon" i smile and bow at him

"Hi tiffany. Are you here to become my tutor and not mr. Kim. Its my subject right"

"Ahh ehh"

" im just joking tiffany. Is it about taeyeon?" He said smirking at me

"Yeah. He was going tutor me later. I. Here to ask you what kind of drink he likes"

Mr. Kwon look at me and whisper something that makes my eyes round

" He dont like drinks but he likes to ride"

he was laughing at my reaction and he was ready to leave when he speal again

"Dont worry anything will do" and then leave

"Thaks mr. Kwon !" I shouted at him and he smile at me and proceed to leave

you like to ride huh

Tiffany was already sitting at the back when mr. Kim enter the classroom.

"Food afternoon class im sorry if i didnt come back yesterday. All you need to do today was review the pointers that i gave you" he said and sit on his table

Taeyeon look at tiffany and caught her looking at him. This time taeyeon smile at her showing his dimples and tiffany smile too showing her eye smile

cute

Pretty

they keep on taking glace at each other until the bell ring indicating that the class was over

Everybody leave the room except for tiffany

"Sir just reminding you that we had a tutoring later after school at my apartment"

"Yeah i didnt forget. I was looking in to it" taeyeon said amilling that make her blush

"Ok sir see you later"

"See you later too tiffany"

Tiffany's apartment

tiffany was waiting on mr kim to arrieved when she hears a knock on the door.

She dash to the door and open it

"Hi" they said in unison while smilling

Taeyeon look at tiffany and it make his buddy really hard.

Tiffany was wearing a short short that will make her butt chick visible and her white thigh and her tits.

shit! My jeans are going to burst

tiffany saw hia reaction and it make her smirk

"Come in"

Taeyeon make his way to the table and pull the books out of his bag

"s-shall we s-start"

"Yeah sure" tiffany said smilling and sits herself next to taeyeon.

There thigh touches and ita bring thousand of bolts directy to tiffany's core and teayeon's dick even though he is wearing a jeans.

Tayeon saw a pillow and put it on his lap for tiffany to not see her reaction

Tayeon start teaching but tiffany cant stop herself from looking at taeyeon sometimes when its dried taeyeon used her pink muscle to wet it.

fuck! I was already soaking wet ! I want to suck that tongue of him! And

I cant hold it anymore i need to make a move


	187. Hot Professor III

Tiffany bend her body for taeyeon to see her cleavege and talk seductively

"Mr kim do you want something to drink?"

When taeyeon look at tiffany he saw her big tits alluring him to suck them.

"Uhmm... ah y-yeah yeah" he said while licking his lips

fuck! I want to suck it and put my hard dick between thoose two tits of her shit!

"ok just wait for me"

Tiffany then leave taeyeon and went inside the kitchen.

When tiffany was nowhere to be seen. Taeyeon check his aching buddy. He think that his jeans will be ripped off.

"Hey buddy calm down. Just wait ok" he wispher to his buddy and put again the pillow on his lap incase tiffany will come

After a moment Tiffany sit on taeyeon's side with juice in her hand.

"Here mr.kim"

"Taeyeon. You can call me taeyeon. Where not in school anymore Tiffany." He said smilling at her

Tiffany smirk when taeyeon finish all the drink that has dosed of viagra that sunny gave her.

i will thank sunny for this

when tiffany look again at taeyeon.

She saw taeyeon's eyes full of lust

Taeyeon then leaned at tiffany and wispher to her.

"I think were done tutoring for today but i have something that i really want to do with you a long long time ago if you just let me do it to you"

He said seductively and licked her earlobe.

It make her shudder just the touch of her tongue to her ear

Tiffany finally smile at him and put her hand to teayeon's abs

"Do it Taeyeon and im gladly let you"

Taeyeon then capture's Tiffany's lips and kiss her very rough and suck her tongue.

While kissing her.Taeyeon undress tiffany living just her underwear and while taeyeon was topless.

she's so fucking sexy. I want to fuck her already

"t-taeyeon"

Tiffany moans in his mouth. She then sits on taeyeon's lap and started to grind her butt on his bulge.

"Ahhh Fany" taeyeon moans and put his hand to tiffany's waits. She keep on grinning at taeyeon.

"Your really hard down there taetae let me see"

Tiffany started to unbuckle his belt and lick his buddy who still wrapped with his underwear

"Ughhh your so good f-fany"

Then tiffany started to removed taeyeon's underwear and his buddy posted.

"So big taetae and i like it" taeyeon just chuckle and tiffany started to strokw it up and down

"Uhhhh uhh s-shit! faster f-fany!" He yelled and to his request tiffany increase her movement while licking the tip of his dick

"Ahhh f-fany" taeyeon's rolled back because of the pleasure that tiffany was giving him and finally taeyeon's sperm fluid came out.

"Hmmm taste so good taeyeon" tiffany said while swollowing his sperm fluid

Taeyeon was not contentedand put tiffany to lay down and he put his dick between tiffany's titts.

Tiffany smile on what taeyeon was going to do and she wrapped her titts around his dick.

Taeyeon started to thrust his hips while holding tiffany's head and every time he thrust it went in on tiffany's mouth.

"Ohhhh shit! f-fany !" He scream and then he finally release his sperm fluid.

"Its your turn to scream my name fany" he said and tiffany put her legs around his waist

"Lets go taetae" she said and they make out the way to the bedroom.

Taeyeon slowly put her on the bedroom and he lay on top of her

"Your so beautiful" he said and capture tiffany's lips. They fight for dominance be taeyeon always win .

Taeyeon started to removed her underwear and smell it while closing his eyes

"Your so horny taetae"

"Horny for you baby" he said and spread tiffany's legs. Taeyeon started to lick, bite and suck tiffany's pussy causing her to tilt her head and buck her hips to taeyeon's mouth

"Mmmmmmm" taeyeon moans as tiffany spread her legs even wider giving him more access

"Ahhh T-taeyeon!" She scream and held his head and push him deeper on her pussy and then she finally cum. Taeyeon lick all her cum and when he's finish licking

"Im not done yet fany" he said and position his buddy to tiffany's entrance. Taeyeon push deeper that causing her to held on his back

"Oh! Shit fany! Your so fucking tight!" He said and started to thrust faster .

Tiffany h

Just close her eyes mouth half hung and moaning taeyeon's name .

"S-shit ah ah tae tae-yeon" tiffany moans while her mouth was half hung and close eyes

Taeyeon tilt tiffany's legs to his shoulder to make a better access to tiffany's pussy and thrust like a beast

"Ah ah a-ah t-taetae!!" Tiffany scream and dig her fingernail to his back

"Ohhh f-fany just ah few more" taeyeon said while owning her pink nipple and still thrusting on her pussy

"Taeyeon!"

"Fany!"

They scream their both name and then they finally cum.

Taeyeon thought that tiffany was tired but she hovered on top of him and slowly sit on his dick

"This is what you like right" tiffany said seductively

fuck! I really like this girl she's so wild and how the hell she knows i like this position

"your so hard tae" she said and began to ride on his dick.

She keeps on riding on his dick and put her hand on her own tits that make him really turn on

"Oh shit! That was fucking sexy fany keep on riding on my dick !" Ans smack tiffany's butt

Taeyeon then began to move hia hips upward making tiffany scream on pleasure

"Taeyeon!"

"Ahhh fannnnyyy !" And they both cum again

Taeyeon hugs her and stroke her hair

"That was amazing"

"Yeah your amazing" tiffany said and peck his lips

"No. We are both amazing!" Taeyeon said while grinning like an idiot

"Dork" taeyeon just chuckle in what she said and hug her tighter

"Taeyeon is this our last-"

"No Tiffany" he cut her off and continue "this is just the beginning" he said smilling at her showing hia dimples

"Really"

"Yes fany. From now on you will be my girlfriend. Im so sorry for ignoring you for this past few years you know your so young back then and im your professor " he said sadly

"I dont care if you are my professor. Your only 26 and im 22 its just 4 years gap. "She said smilling and continue

"The important thing is your with me right now and no one can change that and you own me a date kim taeyeon!" She said and kiss him passionately

"Yeah i will date you wherever you want fany" he said smilling and own his lips again..


	188. Get Used To It I

Tiffany tried so hard to ignore the flirtatious costumers who had been trying to hit on her since the first time she came to them, taking their orders. She put down two plates of pasta and a bucket of mozzarella sticks on the rounded table occupied by two tall and tan women, dressing in all black.

"We are bringing a van. You don't have to worry, we have enough space to play." The short haired woman said, smirking at Tiffany like a creep.

Tiffany wanted to rolled her eyes so bad to the two lesbians, but she chose to maintain her expression, hiding the annoyed face that had been wanting to be unleashed for the past an hour. Tiffany once again shook her head, declined politely.

But when she thought the two had enough of her, her ass suddenly being grabbed by the other woman with long and smooth hair in ponytail. She had her resting bitch face on like she hadn't been doing anything wrong. And that, finally unleashing the dragon inside Tiffany.

"What the fuck, did you just grab my ass?" Tiffany shouted, earning the attention of her manager who was standing beside the cashier.

"I did. Why?" She asked back, challenging the flaring Tiffany.

But before she could utter a word in reply, her manager walked towards them, hands clasped in front of his navel. The middle age man immediately apologized after seeing the unpleasant face of the long haired costumer.

Tiffany was confused whether wanted to thank or be annoyed at her manager. He literally dragging her away from the two creeps, rescuing her, but also there he was scolding her for disturbing his customers.

"Why did you do this time?" Tiffany was startled by the sudden appearance of her bestfriend behind the door of the employees changing room. She then shamelessly took off her uniform and changed into her casual clothes.

"As usual, got scolded for being harassed." Tiffany said, stuffing her uniform into her locker, slinging the strap of her backpack before turning to her bestfriend slash coworker. "What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be home right now?"

"I don't know. I don't feel like going home at this hour after the teens around this neighborhood suddenly disappeared." The short blonde woman sighed. She turn to her friend before lying flat on the long couch, securing herself inside a blanket, "Will you be okay going home alone without me? I swear if I were you, I'd choose to stay here till the sun rise."

"Stop being paranoid, Sunny." Tiffany answered lightly before disappearing behind the closed door.

Tiffany greeted the other coworkers as she made her way to the exit. The two creeps aka flirtatious costumers weren't there as she walked by their previous table. Tiffany had to smile in relief as the chance of being followed by them decreased by a hundred percent.

Tiffany stopped at the bus stop nearby, waiting for the last bus that day. It was ten in the evening and the bus stop was empty, so was the road. The tapping sound of her finger against the railing was the only sound that Tiffany heard until the sound of a can being kicked started filling her ear sense.

There she saw a short and mysterious person walking towards her, before stumbling to get to the seat behind Tiffany. Tiffany barely saw the person's face hence she couldn't tell whether the person was a woman or a man. Tiffany looked over her shoulder just to find the person staring back at her while gulping her jack daniel's. The strong alcohol odor was filling her nose as the person shamelessly burped. The person which Tiffany believed was a woman smirked at her, amused by the uncomfortable look Tiffany gave her.

Looks like I need to go home by foot tonight. Tiffany thought as she once again checked the road.

She stood up and began to walked silently, trying not to offend the intoxicated person. But much to her dismay, the person followed her by walking not too close yet not too far from the sweating Tiffany.

"Hey! Where are you going?" The person's voice was deep and for some reason stimulated Tiffany's legs to walk faster.

The more Tiffany tried to widen the gap between them, the more she could hear the person's footsteps. Until she decided to run without looking back. Tiffany was surprised at how quiet the neighborhood that night, and she was torn between run to the nearest convenience store or hide at the quiet alley.

She cursed herself mentally for contemplating when suddenly a pair of tiny yet toned arms circling her waist, lifting her a few inches.

"Where do you think you are going huh, sexy?" The person's voice was full of lust. Tiffany tried to break free by hitting the person's face with her elbow but she failed miserably as the person Anesthetized her by using her handkerchief, making Tiffany unconsciously leaned even more to the smirking culprit.

Taeyeon smiled at the sight before her eyes. She just got a big prize that is Tiffany, the tempting waitress who had been her object during her masturbation. She laid her 'prize' on the knee high bed in her messy room, locking her room and throwing the key to God knows where.

It was a rainy day when Taeyeon saw Tiffany for the first time. The girl was sheltering herself at the same bus stop. She was drenched, the black bra she was wearing was visible through the thin fabric of her white shirt. Taeyeon being a normal person with a raging hormone she was, couldn't stop imagining herself from ripping the said bra. Therefore, Taeyeon swore to herself to get Tiffany to be her target. To please herself.

"What a beautiful sight." Taeyeon whispered as she unveiled Tiffany's skirt, revealing her white panties. In a split second, Tiffany's clothing were removed, making her completely bare in front of Taeyeon's predator eyes. Taeyeon climbed down the bed, proceeding to take her hoodie off, followed by her black button up shirt and worn out blue jeans.

She took a gulp of her Jack Daniel's before sitting down on the single couch next to her bed, freeing her nine inches long cock from its cage. She stroked it from the base to the tip, making its greenish veins came out amazingly.

"Urghhh." She groaned as she played with her balls and circled the mushroom head with her thumb and forefinger. Feeling herself even more aroused, Taeyeon stroked her cock faster and faster.

"Aaahh fuck." She moaned when a big load of her cum being shot to the valley of Tiffany's soft tits.

Taeyeon thought she would crazy soon, witnessing the tempting woman was covered in her fertile seeds. Taeyeon smiled grew wider as the said woman forehead scrunched, giving the sign of being conscious.

"Hi." Taeyeon greeted flatly, as if she never wanted Tiffany to wake up.

Tiffany in the other hand was having a major heart attack when she realized she was naked, on possibly the pervert and intoxicated person's bed, with the said person jerking off beside her.

"W-where's my clothes?" Tiffany tried so hard not to stuttered but still failed as she witness her clothes on the floor had been ripped inhumanly. She looked down into the blanket she used to cover herself just to find a cream like liquid pooling on her cleavage.

"Don't scream, or I'll stab you." Taeyeon threatened, pointing the pocket knife to the shaking Tiffany.

"Ple-please let m-me go.." Tiffany begged, tears were starting to fall from her beautiful eyes. Her grip on the blanket tightened when Taeyeon harshly yanked the thick fabric, trying to uncover the poor woman.

"My name is Taeyeon. And I never joke about stabbing someone." Taeyeon's eyes were wide, the dark brown eyes were piercing into Tiffany's pair. "Now, let me see the beauty that is your body."

Tiffany gulped hard when the tip of Taeyeon's knife touched her neck. She unwillingly let go of the blanket and being exposed to Taeyeon's lustful eyes. Taeyeon dropped her knife to the floor, dragging herself closer to Tiffany. Towering her.

"Now now, let me know how hard it is to be engulfed by your tight virgin pussy."


	189. Get Used To It II

Tiffany was forced to lean on the rapist who introduced her name as Taeyeon's broad chest as she winced when Taeyeon's sturdy middle finger pushed into her wet virgin hole. It was the first time for her to be touched there, she couldn't help but feel a massive pain especially when Taeyeon moved and curled her finger shamelessly in her.

Not enough abusing Tiffany's spent hole, Taeyeon sucked the poor girl's neck and kneaded her right breast, pinching the peak with all her might. Tiffany hissed, she never ever imagined her first sex would be this painful and disgusting.

Tiffany felt Taeyeon's covered dick kept on poking her butt cheek but her mind went blank as Taeyeon sped up her finger on moving inside Tiffany's twitching pussy. And she finally felt what people say as orgasm. Her first orgasm.

"You came so much, huh." Taeyeon's hot breath tickled her earlobe, as the rapist pulled out her finger and showed it to Tiffany's face. Wet and sticky. Tiffany felt embarrassed at herself for feeling disgustingly satisfied for what Taeyeon did to her.

"Let see if you can handle me." Taeyeon stood up and pulled down her boxer in a swift move. She aligned her circumcised dick to Tiffany's mouth, but the girl refused to do what she wanted by moving her head to the other side, resulting Taeyeon's cock to hit her cheek instead.

"Yah, give me a head!" Taeyeon commanded. But Tiffany pretended like a deaf person. She wasn't a prostitute that could be commanded as the midget please. She wasn't a sex slave even though Taeyeon wanted her to be one. She thought of the possibility of running away from Taeyeon, calling cops and let Taeyeon rot in the jail. But her bubble was popped when her jaw being pulled harshly by none other than Taeyeon, pulling her face close to Taeyeon's red one.

"You must obey me! Understand?" Taeyeon's eyes were wide, as if they were about to pop out from their socket. But that wasn't what bothering Tiffany, Taeyeon's words were.

"Why? Who do you think I am? Your sex sla-"

Slap*

"YES BITCH YOU ARE MY SEX SLAVE FROM NOW ON!" Tiffany could feel bloods were coming out the corner of her lips. Taeyeon literally slapped her like a hulk would, making her head suddenly felt dizzy.

Tiffany felt her eyes went blurry as the tears were starting to build up in her beautiful eyes. She thought she would receive another slap or yell but instead a scoff by the heartless rapist.

"This is what I hate from a girl." Tiffany watched with her blurry eyes Taeyeon climb down from the bed, putting her clothes on and headed to the door, unlocked it and disappeared behind the wooden door. Locking Tiffany inside her new cage.

Tiffany silently walked to the corner of the room, sitting there by the trellised window. She thought of ending her life when she saw the pocket knife Taeyeon used to threatened her earlier, but her late mother's words suddenly came into her hearing sense.

"Suicide is for the stupid. If you ever thought of giving up, just remember that mommy will always be by your side through thin and thick. Even when someday I'm not physically here."

Tiffany hugged herself as she curled up like a cocoon, crying herself to sleep, in a dark room where her freedom taken away from her. For a meantime, she thought.

"I swear to God, I saw Taeyeon oppa brought a girl, mommy!" The slim girl whined to her mother who was busily counting her money behind the front desk of their flats.

"Yah, so what do you want me to do? Kick her out?" Jun Hee asked to her one and only daughter.

"No, kick the girl out. Rule mommy, rule!" The girl reminded the fat woman. That was right, in their flats there was a rule for the boy tenants not to bring girl guests, same goes to the girl tenants.

"Yeah. But Taeyeon is a girl so what?"

"Mommy, I don't need to remind you again, do i?" The girl was famous for being one of dozens Taeyeon's fangirl, and she'd been trying to gain Taeyeon's attention for years, but the mysterious girl who happened to be a rapist of a poor Tiffany was never took a single glance at the younger girl.

She pouted as her mother ignored her and chose to keep counting her money. The girl then looked out at the front door which soon opened and revealed the person they were talking about.

"That's her, that her, mommy." The girl excitedly announced to her mother as she gave herself a touch up and tidy up her hair.

"Hello Taeyeon oppa!" The girl greeted with a light aegyo which only got a Hmm as a respon from the Kim Taeyeon.

"Hi Taeyeon, are you in hurry? I wanna ask you something." Jun Hee said, trying her best not to stutter under the intimidate gaze from the young tenant.

"Yea, sure. Go on." Taeyeon replied. She was never keen of talking with someone she barely knew even that someone is the landlord of her flat. But she wanted to be less suspicious in the older woman's eyes.

"Seolhyun said she saw you brought a girl last night. Is that true?"

Oh right, her sex slave. She almost forgot about her. Taeyeon didn't come home last night after her mood was ruined by the crying Tiffany. She wasn't sure if the girl was still alive in her messy room, with no meal and drink.

"Yea, I just came back from dropping her off. Is that any problem, Mrs. Junhee?" Taeyeon asked calmly.

"Actually yes. You know we ki—"

"Oh I almost forgot, I was planning to pay my rent for the next three months. Here's the money." Taeyeon suddenly cut her off, by putting a brown envelope full of money that succeed to lit the flame in Junhee's eyes.

"Oh, thanks you so much Taeyeon. About your girl, just forget it."

"Mom, Mommy!" Taeyeon chuckled hearing the protest from Seolhyun, and Taeyeon once again scored for covering herself from the trouble and Tiffany. Instead of catching the elevator to her floor, Taeyeon chose to walk out and headed to the subway , taking out her and Tiffany's breakfast. Taeyeon wasn't that heartless for letting the girl starving to the death. And Taeyeon thought Tiffany needed more stamina for their game later.

"Hey, wake up." Taeyeon softly said, earning a mumble from the not so sober Tiffany. The brunette found herself dressed in oversized sweatshirt that covereing her to her mid thigh.

"You were freezing. Was that hard to dress before falling asleep?" Taeyeon wouldn't stop talking as she kept busying herself on settling the breakfast for the two of them. She didn't give a damn if the poor girl didn't listen though.

"Here. Eat your breakfast." Taeyeon handed the plate to Tiffany who still unmoved, didn't even bother to look at person she had grudge on.

"Eat!" Taeyeon raised her voice, startling the immobile Tiffany. "Damn it!" Taeyeon was losing it. She threw the tuna sandwich to the corner of the room, before walking back to the kitchen island, eating her breakfast in a sour mood, face reddened.

"Why?" Tiffany voiced, "Why do you care?"

"Gosh, I don't care. I don't fucking care, but I can't handle it if you were being weak during our sex later." Taeyeon replied. She took a gulp on her soda before turning on her cigarette and sucked on the white smokey thing.

Tiffany scoffed, for a second she forgot that she was a sex slave for the evil midget. Was she in her right mind when she thought that Taeyeon being nice to her for no reason? Hell, the main intention of her being caged in the messy room was to satisfy the evil midget's need.

Taeyeon walked towards her, cigarette hung in between her lips. She examined Tiffany's face, lifting the poor girl's face the the jaw gently. Her thumb brushed onto the cut Tiffany got from the hard slap given by her last night. The corner of Tiffany's lips was purplish blue. Taeyeon stunned when the beautiful eyes of her prisoner's meet her intimidate ones. She got to admit, beside being alluring and tempting, Tiffany got a beautiful look. She was interested in her. But her lust won over her.

"Since you are wounded, I won't ask you to suck me up." Taeyeon said, but continued to take her pants off. Tiffany was forced to witness the hard cock Taeyeon owned twitched when it was freed from its cage.

"Stroke me instead." Taeyeon took a hold of the base, another hand took Tiffany's, assisting to get a hold of the penis. Tiffany hesitated for a second, but the stern look Taeyeon gave her was forcing her to do it.

Tiffany unwillingly wrapped her palm around the veiny cock, stroking it up and down like she was trained to do it. She once again being harassed when Taeyeon grabbed for her breasts under the sweatshirt, kneading them as hard as the moan she slipped.

"Yes, treat it good." Taeyeon added.

Tiffany didn't know but the best thing she did at that moment was not to make the evil girl mad by keeping on giving her the best handjob from the inexperienced Tiffany. She shifted her gaze from the protruding dick to the owner who had her eyes shut, mouth agape. Did she do it right? Tiffany even wondered to herself. It was a new experience for her. But was it right to be proud for giving your rapist the best handjob in the first place?

"Get on fours now!" Tiffany's palm around the huge cock was removed by Taeyeon hand. She did as the she was told. Not that she wanted it, she just didn't want to be slapped again, it was hurting her like hell. She couldn't even open her mouth properly because of the cut.

"Fuck, you look even more beautiful from this angle." Tiffany gulped when a hand softly landed on her butt cheek.

"Aah.." She yelped when Taeyeon slapped her meaty right butt cheek. It felt like she just got struck by a million volts taser.

Tiffany braced herself to look over her shoulder as the tip of Taeyeon's cock made a contact with her pussy's lips. She knew it finally coming, the moment that she afraid the most of.

Taeyeon had her palm on Tiffany's hip, the other one was around her dick, aligning it to Tiffany's invisible hole. The look on Taeyeon's face was unreadable. She looked pissed yet pleasured. Tiffany wasn't understand how to react when the raw flesh slowly slipped in between her pussy lips.

"P-put a condom, please." Tiffany asked slowly, wishing that Taeyeon would listen. She thought it was bad enough to get her life screwed, but got knocked up by the cold blooded rapist wasn't the best addition either.

"Why? I like it raw, and who are you telling me what to do, slave?!" Tiffany was startled when Taeyeon grabbed her by the neck, yelling right into her ear. She shouldn't have done it, she shouldn't have voiced her mind. She was a slave after all.

The vein in Taeyeon's temple faded when she saw the suffocated Tiffany right before her eyes. She was a pleasure seeker, not a murderer. And after twelve hours kidnapping the sexy goddess, Taeyeon knew she wasn't only physically attracted, but… oh right, she was Kim Taeyeon. And Kim Taeyeon was no longer available to feel attracted mentally, at least no after 'she' left.

Taeyeon let go of Tiffany's neck, as she got back on her knees, taking a hold of her huge veiny cock, assisting it to ram into Tiffany's tight virgin hole.

"Ooh God, you're so fuckin tight." Taeyeon eyes were shut as the tip of her cock slipped into the hole.

"Aah…oh my g—god." Tiffany was nothing better, being penetrated from behind when you were still a virgin wasn't good at all. All she could do was to grab the bedsheet tightly and waited till the hurt feeling goes down.

"Shit you are still virgin." Taeyeon hissed, looking down to their joined parts, with some fresh virgin blood attached to her hot rod. She pushed harder until no more of her cock could be seen. "Um, not anymore." Taeyeon continued.

Soft whimpers of Tiffany were the only sound that filled the entire room as Taeyeon waited a bit more for the girl to feel better and perfectly adjusted to her size. Honestly speaking, Taeyeon wasn't really experienced on having sex with a virgin girl.

The whimpers died down and no more sound could be heard from Tiffany's mouth, Taeyeon took that as a green light as she started to move her hips back an forth against Tiffany's rounded ass.

"aah..ahh..hmm." Tiffany mentally slapped herself for letting Taeyeon hear the embarrassing sound from her wounded mouth.

"It's good, right? It's not hurt at all, right baby?" Taeyeon asked with a smirk and cockily raised her right eyebrows at Tiffany as Tiffany looked back at her. Tiffany felt helpless under Taeyeon's dominant self. She was only in her birthday suit, while Taeyeon was still fully dress in her white tee and jacket, black jeans draped to her knees.

Her body shook in every thrust Taeyeon gave her. She had lost count at how many time her womb got hit by the tip of Taeyeon's dick. Just show how deep the evil midget banged her. Fucked her life up.

She felt like peeing but Taeyeon forced her to stand up on her foot and hold onto the trellised window, as she slipped her cock again into Tiffany's loose hole. Banging her like crazy.

"Ah fuck, Tiffany you're so tight!" Taeyeon groaned, grabbing one of Tiffany's breast as she kept on moving her cock in and out Tiffany's pussy.

"T-taeyeon, plea—se stop nghhh." Tiffany's legs felt like jelly, as what she thought as pee gushed out of her hole, down to Taeyeon's cock and thighs.

"You came so much." Taeyeon said, sucking on Tiffany's earlobe, hips still moving.

Tiffany collapsed on Taeyeon's body as she had no energy left to stand anymore, forcing Taeyeon to stop and assisted her to the bed. Tiffany defenselessly let Taeyeon parted her legs wide, and entered her again in missionary position.

"O-oh oh Tiffany you feel so good, so good aah, shit I'm coming!" Tiffany's eyes unmoved as she looked up to Taeyeon's pleasured face, powerless when Taeyeon kept on moving in her with all her might.

"Fuck!!" Taeyeon exploded inside her, gave her about six shoots before finally withdrawing her limp and shiny cock from Tiffany's spent hole. She stood up, reaching for the wet tissue to clean up her cock before putting it inside her boxer and pulling up her pants. Leaving the immobile Tiffany alone in her room.

click*

Tiffany shut her eyes off. Taeyeon left again. This time after taking her purity and dignity as a woman. She wanted to run away, but she couldn't. She wanted to end her life and then, what? Rot in the hell forever?

Asking for help? Oh boy, her phone wasn't look like a phone again, it was broken into pieces just like her clothes. All Tiffany could do just wait, wait till Taeyeon show up and eventually get bored of her and throw her. Yes. She have to get used to this situation for a meantime.. for a meantime.


	190. Morning Wood

"Ahh... Taeyeo-- fuck!" Tiffany's body convulsed as she came for the fourth time that morning.

I woke up with painful morning wood and after an hour of tossing and turning, I decided to take action. I've been fucking Tiffany continuously since. Yet, my hard on wouldn't go down as I hadn't came yet.

"TaeTae... Boo, that's enough." Fany breathlessly said once I was going in for another round.

"Fany baby I need this. Please? I'm almost there." I was nearing climax.

I thrusted into her harder and deeper. I moaned and kept chanting her name, hoping it would encourage my orgasm. It was working.

"T-TaeT-ae... Pull-Anhh... Boo, pull out!!" Tiffany screamed.

I didn't have time to question her. I was approaching climax and fast.

"Ughhh! T-iffany... Haaah... F-fuckk!!!" I moaned as I shot my semen all over Tiffany's stomach and breasts. I continued to wank myself until I milked out every last drop. Finally, my cock fell limp.

After coming down from my high, I looked at the goddess before me.

Tiffany's hair was a mess, disheveled and spread across the pillow. Mouth ajar, plump lips slightly bruised from our intense make out sessions. Milky white neck also bruised, a result of my hickeys. Chest heaving in an attempt to gain the lost oxygen back. With each breath, her breasts rose towards me, calling for attention. Nipples still hard. Flat abdomen, covered in my thick seed. Glistening pussy, drenched in her arousal, clit slightly protruding.

Beautiful.


	191. Blue Balls

"Tae, what are you doing?"

I stopped typing on my laptop and looked up to see my beautiful half asleep wife leaning on the doorway to the kitchen, arms folded at her front to keep her robe from opening and revealing her sexy undergarments.

I shook my head at any weird, perverted thoughts, returning my gaze to the computer placed in the kitchen table.

"Just going through some emails and spreadsheets from work. Fany-ah, it's still early, go back to bed." I replied her enquiry, tapping away at the keys.

I heard soft footsteps approaching, then stopping just behind the chair I was sat on. Slim fingers coasted across my back then towards my shoulders. I involuntarily let out a relaxed sigh. Fany seemed to catch on and began to squeeze at my shoulders, relieving my tense shoulder muscles from their constricting knots.

"See, you're all tensed up from working too hard. You're supposed to be on a two week break from work, yet on the first day, you're working again." Fany scolded me in a calm voice. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

"Mianhe. But I'm doing this for you and Irene, I want the both of you to be treated like princesses and have whatever you want without fail." I leaned back into the chair, her arms wrapping around my shoulders. Leaning my head back, I maintained eye contact with her own.

"You've already given us more than enough. You've got us a roof over our heads, beds to sleep on, food to eat, water to drink and clothes to keep us warm. And your unconditional love. You're already our knight in shining armour. What more do we need?" She finished with a stunning eyesmile. My heart fluttered at her words, I exhaled through my nose.

"Well let's see... You were stubborn and wanted the latest designer dresses, you crashed your car so I had to buy you a new one, our daughter is also stubborn and wants everything pink thing she sees, just like you. And-mmphh!!" I was silenced by a pair of plump pink lips melded against mine.

"Way to ruin the moment, midget." She scoffed. "It's your fault for spoiling us." Tiffany retorted. "Good thing your bank account is as big as your dick."

"Yeah? Well, good thing my heart is as big as your ass, Mrs. Kim." I cleverly fired back.

"Well played, Kim." She sauntered her way to my side before straddling my lap. "How about we see which is bigger, my ass or your dick." Tiffany whispered hotly into my ear, placing my pierced lobe into her mouth.

Gripping onto her sides I pull her closer, releasing a sigh of pleasure when her clothed cunt made contact with my covered cock. Tiffany ground her hips down onto mine, creating delicious friction on our lower parts. My cock was now starting to get hard, I bucked my hips up to meet her grinds halfway. As time passed, our thrusts got faster.

"Ahhh~~ T-ae boo..." Tiffany mewled out. Her grinding getting rapid and desperate. "B-baby!! I'm close!" I payed heed to her words, grasping and fondling her ass and I sucked her neck.

"Yeoppo, you gotta try to keep it down. Irene's still asleep." I whispered in her ear, I earned a small nod and sexy lip bite in reply. Our gyrations got even more frantic and Tiffany has a hard time silencing her moans.

"Baby boo!! I-I can't stay--Anghh... quiet! K-kiss mee~!!" Tiffany almost shouted out, struggling to keep her moans at bay. I immediately followed her request, plunging my tongue into her hot moist cavern. She responded with equal fervour, intertwining her tongue with mine. Kissing wasn't doing a good job in silencing her voices of bliss, I could only Irene wouldn't awaken.

When her moans were increasing to a nearing crescendo, I pulled away from her mouth, a string of saliva bridging out lips together.

"Fany, bite down on my shoulder." I whispered into her ear. Nestling her head to my neck, her breathing was harsh and deep behind every moan, evidently burning my neck at every exhale.

Tiffany sped up twofold as her impending orgasm was fast approaching. Her sexy black underwear clad pussy traveling desperately up and down and up and down the entire length of my boxer trapped monster, her cunt gyrating in a rapid fashion. Sure my rock hard, confined boner hurt and I couldn't deny the blissful sensation I was feeling at the same time. But it was for her pleasure, I'll just wait patiently till my turn 'cums'.

"NNGHHHH!!!" Tiffany screamed into my shoulder as her awaiting orgasm finally rocked her world. Her teeth ripped into my right shoulder as she did her best to silence her screams. My own teeth tearing into my bottom lip to prevent any vocal protests of pain escaping. Her body shaking and jerking violently as her sweet nectar streamed out of her tight hole. Fany abruptly stopped her movements, her sweaty forehead dropping onto my sore and, most probably, bleeding shoulder. Wincing in pain, I held her waist tightly, preventing her from falling as her body was as limp as a rag doll.

Finally regaining her composure, she lifted her head and cupped my cheeks.

"Thank you, you're the best hubby ever, Taeyeon-ah." Tiffany said sincerely, her shining eyes effectively stealing my breath away. Leaning in slowly, she collided our lips together. Her hands holding my cheeks coasted down my neck, making me release an exhale of satisfaction before hissing in pain as her arms snaked over my shoulders.

"Oh my God! I'm so sorry, baby!!" Tiffany held contact with my eyes, guilt flooding into her onyx orbs. She was close to tears.

"Hey, hey, I'm fine now stop crying." I held her small face in my hands, wiping away the essence of her sadness. "Someone as beautiful as you doesn't deserve to cry. You only deserve happiness. Now please smile, my queen." I used my thumbs to pull up the corners of her lips into a rather forced toothy grin.

"Haha, dork..." Tiffany quietly sniffled into my neck after punching my uninjured left shoulder. Tenderly, she peeled back the slightly wet-from-saliva shoulder of my T-shirt to check the damaged she had unintentionally inflicted.

"Baby... It's looks really painful, you're bleeding a bit. Gosh, how could I be so careless?" My caring wife stared intently at the red patch of skin.

"Darling, I told you already. I'm fine." I lifted her head to face me.

"Really?" Fany asked, still feeling guilty.

"Really." Closing my eyes I tilted my head to meet her lips. The kiss was tender and full of love.

"I'll make it up to you." Tiffany's determination was set ablaze, setting of a spark in her twinkling eyes.

I cocked my eyebrows at her as she started to lift up my shirt's hem over my stomach whilst resuming grinding her hips onto my semi hard on. Grappling hold of her ass, I massaged it as she made quick work of getting my member solid as rock.

Just when she reached down to remove my bottom garments, wails erupted from our shared bedroom. I almost cussed out loud at the great timing of our little one.

Shooting me an apologetic smile, Tiffany quickly dismantled herself off of my thighs, dashing to feed Irene her breakfast.

Aish!! I ran my hand through my short blonde hair, ruffling it in frustration. I glanced down at the prominent tent in my boxers. What am I supposed to do with Taengoo now? I suddenly spotted a dark spot pooling the area of where my shaft was. My eyes widened in realisation that it was Tiffany's cum... I heaved another sigh, this time in triumph before skipping towards the shower to take care of Taengoo...

After my very cold shower. I stepped into mine and Tiff's empty bedroom to blow dry my hair. The other two were probably in the living room. Finishing drying my hair, I ventured into the kitchen only to find my wife's back to me, busy talking on the phone, presumably to Jessica. Stealthily, I snuck up to her, wrapping my arms around her waist. Thus causing her to shriek in terror, no doubt alarming Jessica and the whole apartment building.

"Oh my gosh, Tiffany!!" I crouched on the floor, holding my poor ears at the dolphin-like scream. "If only you screamed like that during sex."

"YAH!! KIM BYUNTAEYEON!!! WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU DO THAT?!?!?" I heard Jessica yell through the phone, probably busting Tiffany's phone's speakers in the process. "I ALMOST FRICKING HAD A HEART ATTACK YOU PERVERTED DANSHIN!!" Again came a scream topping Tiffany's previous one.

"Hey, Ice Witch!" I teased through Tiffany's phone that lay on the kitchen counter. Which reminded me. Where was the owner of the phone?

Scanning the kitchen I found my petrified wife hunched over the sink whilst clutching her chest. Maybe I had over done it...

"Baby?" I gently tapped her shoulder. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you that much." No response. "Honey... Darling?" Again, no response. "MiYoungie, TaeTae's sowwy~" I tried my luck at aegyo. Which resulted in no response...

Suddenly she turned around, her head down. Tiffany made hesitant steps towards me, I held my arms out, ready to engulf her in a bear hug. Only to raise my arms to protect my face as she began to lash out, striking at me.

"W-whoa!! Wait wait wait! Hold on a sec!! B-baby!" I began to rapidly plead or her to stop and tried to block her attacks.

"Don't you 'baby' me!!" Her fiery raging eyes bore into my own. Menacing and dangerous. "Why would you do that?! Huh?!" She yelled. "You have no idea how scared I was!" A hit. "I thought you were a burglar!" Another hit. "I was so worried for Irene!!!" A jab. "I though I was gonna get raped!!" A right hook. "I was thinking 'where was my knight in shining armour when I needed her'!!" A left hook.

"Ouchhh!!! Ughh!" I backed away immediate as a strike had landed on the patch of raw, sore skin on my right shoulder.

"Oh my God! Baby, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to hurt you!" I heard Fany gasp and urgently drop her anger, rushing to me in concern. Pulling her my the waist, I placed a gentle kiss on the top of her forehead. She had finally calmed down. I smiled to her, confirming that in fine and that I'm sorry. Tiffany ushered me out of the kitchen to continue her conversation the momentarily forgotten Jessica.

"I'll treat your wound in a bit. Just play with Irene until then and plead be careful." Tiffany called out as I exited the kitchen to find Irene in the living room.

"Hey baby girl." I greeted her happily, amused at how fixated she was in watching 'Dora The Explorer'.

"Daddy!" The one year old girl voiced out.

I took a seat next to her on the couch. Immediately, she snuggled up to my side. I picked her up and placed her on my lap, helping her out with the answers that Dora would direct to the viewers.

"Oh no! Swiper's here. Quick! He's after Backpack! To stop Swiper from taking Backpack, say 'Swiper no swiping!'" Dora shouted as an orange fox with a blue eye mask appeared.

"Wiper no swuypin!" Irene giggled out as she waved her arms frantically in front of her. I couldn't help but chuckle at the adorable scene in from of me.

"Awww man!!" The orange fox clicked his fingers in disappointment and retreated. This causing, Irene to erupt in fits of laughter. Smiling at the hysterical Irene, I scooped her up into my arms, tickling her slightly pudgy belly.

"D-daddy!! Hahahah Stoppp!!!" Irene used her tiny arms to push my face away. I finally halted my actions after she was getting slightly annoyed. After she had calmed down, I sat her on my lap again as we watched the remainder of the show together, Irene's small hands wrapped around my index fingers.

"Irene-ah." A bubbly, husky voiced called out from behind the couch. "Time for milk, then it's sleepy time." Her mother explained to the little one. Irene seemed to like the idea as she excitedly kicked her feet out, eager to drink her mother's sweet milk.

"Moomoo! Mummy's moomoo and sweepy!" Irene stood up on my lap, stomping.

I happily watching her reaction to getting breast-fed and then taking a nap. Until...

"OOOFFF!!"

As Tiffany went to pick her up, she kicked her legs out again. As a result, Irene ended up kicking me in the groin, effectively knocking the wing out of me.

I placed my hands over my crotch an rolled onto my side, curling up into a ball, hoping to ease the sharp pain in my lower abdomen.

"Tae-baby, I'll be back soon okay?" Tiffany gasped. I replied with a painful groan as Tiffany disappeared into the bedroom with Irene.

About 10 minutes later, the pain seemed to have subsided a little. A hand was placed over the affected area and an arm was covering my face. I took deep, steady breaths to calm the pain down more. Hands that weren't mine replaced the one that I had placed on my groin. Looking down, I saw that it was Tiffany's.

"What are you doing?" I questioned.

"Making it up to you." Tiff simply replied.

Understanding what she meant, I sat up in eagerness. She backed away so she was kneeling on the floor. Reaching up, Tiffany grabbed the hem of my jeans and pulled them down together with my compression shorts.

"Where does it hurt, Ms. Kim?" My nurse asked in a suggestive voice.

"Everywhere, Nurse Hwang. But mostly the tip and testes." I replied.

"Very well then, I'll do my best to relieve you of the pain, Ms. Kim." The hot black-haired Nurse then quickly began her 'treatment'. Instantly putting the head if my flaccid cock into her mouth. It didn't take long for it to become as hard as rock. Tiffany then took the whole length is my rod into her mouth.

"Nngh! Baby!! How are you so good at this?!" I almost screamed as she cupped my balls at the same time. My dick suddenly felt extremely cold.

"Please keep the noise level down, Ms. Kim, as this is a public establishment and some patients are resting." Fany referred to the sleeping Irene in the next room. I only nodded in understanding.

Tiffany then abruptly yet expertly deep throated my entire girth, her hot cavern enveloping me entirely. Keeping her head in place, I thrusted my hips upwards, fucking her tight mouth as i was desperate to release my previously denied orgasm. I was close and Tiffany knew it. She tapped thrice on my thigh, signalling me to let go, I complied. Throwing my head back in pure bliss as I looked down to see Tiffany jerking off my rod whilst swirling her tongue around the tip.

"Come on, TaeTae. Cum for me!" Tiffany encouraged my nearing orgasm.

"Ahhh! Babyyyy!!! I'm so fucking close~~" I practically screamed out.

"Cum, Honey, cummm!! Give me your thick load!" The sexy vixen sultrily drawled out. Her hand rapidly wanking my dick whilst her mouth licked and nipped at my balls.

I chanted her name out as I could feel my balls tighten slightly. The view of her mouth ready to arch my semen enough to spur me over the edge.

"UWAAAHHH MUMMMYYYYY!!!" Shrieks and wails sounds from out bedroom. In a flash Tiffany left to check on our daughter.

For the second time that day, I was denied orgasm and left with blue-balls.

That child will be the death of me...


	192. Lust

Taeyeon slammed her dresser shut after pulled out some clothes and put them on the suitcase along with her toiletress. She planned to spend her weekend visiting her grandparents in남양주Nam-yangju, and of course she has Tiffany to acompany her since they were BFF (best friend forever) or whatever they are think they are.

"Tae.. Tiffany was here!" Her mother shouts from down stairs.

"Five minutes!" She shouted back.

She check her belonging one more time before walked out her room heading down stairs to the livingroom and find Tiffany sat on the sofa with her suitcase next to her.

"Okay I'm ready now" Taeyeon said as she kissed her mother on the cheek and her father a big hug.

"You girls have fun" Her mother said at Tiffany and winked at Taeyeon.

"Sure Mrs. Kim" Tiffany replied.

"Drive save kiddo" Her father said and give her another hug as he whispered "I had put 'it' on your purse. Be saved!" He winked as well.

Taeyeon rolls her eyes and shakes her head. Remembered her father hesitates to give her a box magnum condom XL size.

After she put hers and Tiffanys suitcases on the trunk, she pulled up her car to the road.

With just a couple hours driving they are arived at Taeyeon's granparents house in 남양주 Nam-yangju.

할아버지Hal-abeoji : grandpa

할머니halmeoni : grandma

Another thing Tiffany liked about Taeyeon was her grandparents. Tiffany said they were here favorite grandparents in the entirety of earth since her own grandparents has passaway couple years ago.

As Halmeoni dished out dinner, she always made sure that Tiffany got her favorite pasta.

"Girls, what are you two doing after dinner?" Hal-abeoji asked as he sipped his juice "Movie or talking about boys.."

Tiffany laugh and shook her head.

"I think movie alright for me" Tiffany replied turning to Taeyeon beside her.

Taeyeon blinked and nodded "Yup, me too.. since I'm not talking about boys..eeww, gross.."

All eyes looking at her.

"What? They are not my type" She defending herself.

And they are laughed.

"I got the DVD for Twilight" Halmeoni said with and excited smile. Taeyeon looked at her grandmother in shocked.

"You guys watching twilight?"

"Yes..why you look so shocked?" Hal-abeoji asked.

Taeyeon furrowed looking at them "Seriously it liked a teenager movie especially with the vampire and the dog guys—"

"Werewolf!" Tiffany and her grandparents shouts, cuts her off in unison.

"Whatever" She rolled eyes "It's...creepy?"

"I think you just jealous with Edward and Jacob Tae.."

GAG

"Whatever, I going to PUKE" She heading to the bathroom.

Tiffany watch Taeyeon walked to the bathroom from the couch "Is she really going to throw up?"

Taeyeon grandparents just shrugged their shoulder.

"I think she means POOP" Halmeoni said.

As Hal-abeijo laugh tiffany just smile at the olders antics.

Taeyeon tried her best to be patient waiting for the movie ends. But fortunately she had Tiffany leaned her head on her right shoulder, the scent of Tiffany's shampo, mix of strawberry and vanila makes Tiffany unique scent, sent Taeyeon mind reeling to the murky of her gutter brain. Tiffany had her hair up in messy buns, exposing the curve of her soft neck. She really want to trailed her lips and sucked it to the pulse point. Taeyeon gave her a stupid smirks when Tiffany glanced up at her.

Taeyeon jolted happily when the movie end "Finally" She said it out loud.

"So, kiddo we heading bed now. You two want to continue with the movie?" Hal-abeijo asked us.

Taeyeon quickly answered "No! We're head to bed too..right fan?" She asked Tiffany approved and Tiffany nodded.

"Okay, you two go first. We will check the door first" But before we walked to bedroom Hal-abeijo asks Tiffany "You don't mind sharing a bed with Taeyeon right?"

"I don't mind Hal-abeijo" Tiffany replied.

"Oke then, good night you two"

"Good night" Taeyeon and Tiffany said in unison.

Taeyeon laid on her side in the tiny bed, she couldn't help but strainning an erection as she heard the sound of the water running in the bathroom with Tiffany in it. Taeyeon was dress in her sweatpants and tanktop, her leg hanging on Tiffany side of bed waited her out of the bedroom. Taeyeon felt sick, she felt like pervert waiting for Tiffany so she could touch her bestfriend.

Tell Tiffany that she want her to be her girlfriend?

"No way!" Taeyeon said it out loud "I'm never going to do that"

"Never going to what?" Tiffany asked Taeyeon as she stepped in to the bedroom and closed the door behind her.

"Nothing" Taeyeon said pulled the sheet to covered her.

Tiffany slid into her side of the bed, wear just short and a tiny shirt that barely covered her abdomen.

"Good night" Tiffany said as she turned off the lamp on the night stand.

"Night" Taeyeon murmured.

Taeyeon couldn't sleep, she's horny as hell. She turned to face her bestfriend next to her who was fast asleep, Taeyeon know that Tiffany was a heavy sleeper and sleeps like a death when she was exhausted.

"Fany.." She said quietly but no answer from Tiffany.

Tiffany was out like a light, her chest rising and falling in a steady rate. Taeyeon flicked the lamp on the night stand on, she peeled the blankets off Tiffany's body until just her feet are covered. She pushed Tiffany's shirt up exposing the girl perky breasts she leaned down to put the nipple on her mouth licked and flicked it repeatedly.

Taeyeon's cock stirred.

"Fuck.." Taeyeon grunted, she pulled down her sweatpant to set her cock free.

Taeyeon got off the bed, went for her suitcase seaching for a box of condom her fathers gave her. She quickly unwraped and set the condom in her head musroom then rolled it around the lenght. She stoking it a few time make sure the condom had wraped her cock properly.

Taeyeon back onto the bed removed Tiffany's short and parted her leg. She dragged her fingers through the girl plump pussy lips while her thumb make a slow circled at the girl clitoris. She repeated it until her pussy drenched with wetness.

Taeyeon grinned, she dipped her finger into Tiffany's cunt. Moving her digit in and out to created her more wetness.

Think Tiffany was wet enought, Taeyeon positioned the head of her cock along Tiffany's pussy. Taeyeon hissed at the abundance of wetness that pooled at Tiffany's entrance, and the way her pussy muscles seemed to suck her in.

"Damn Tiffany" Taeyeon whimpered and inched moved inside her.

Taeyeon didn't move, her eyes squeezed shut at the sensation of Tiffany's fluttering walls.

"Fuck..you are so tight" Taeyeon murmured. She yanked her cock out Tiffany and slamed back in all the way to the root. She kept her pace in a steady rhythm.

"Ahh.." She moans.

Taeyeon increased her pace, and the force of her thrust make the entire bed skake.

"Uhh, so close.." Taeyeon gritted out, her cock continue to slid in and out into Tiffany's slick. And in a few more thrust her cock pulse and she came spilled her white sperm into a condom.

Taeyeon shivered as she pulled out her now limped cock, and she discard the using condom to the trashbean beside the bed. She collaps next Tiffany with a heavy breathe.

Taeyeon still panting heavily when Tiffany stired from her sleep " You could've woken me up you know" Tiffany said, her voice low and thick with sleep, and she was smirking.

Taeyeon looked at her shocked and Terrified. She is caught deflowered her bestfriend while she was fast asleep.

"I..I'm sorry..I just—"

"Horny?" Tiffany continue her words as she got up to straddled Taeyeon.

"Y-yes" Taeyeon replied stuttered make Tiffany laugh.

Tiffany leaned down, her face inched from Taeyeon "It's my turn, you think you can go again?" she asked her seductively.

Taeyeon cock hard instanly hearing Tiffany words, it twitch against Tiffany abdomen. She position the head of her cock at Tiffany entrance and nodded her head give a sign to Tiffany to lowered herself.

Tiffany slowly sink her pussy down Taeyeon's lap until she has her all the way inside, and began moved back and forth Taeyeon's lap rides her in a slow pace. Taeyeon hands are on her ass, guiding her movements carefully.

They are moaning and whimpering. Tiffany pick up her pace and rolling her hips, Taayeon can't help but thrusting her hips up deep inside Tiffany, make her thighs quivering from the effort.

"I'm close.." Tiffany murmuring in Taeyeon ear "Kiss me.." Taeyeon complied, she kissed Tiffany and speed up her pace.

Tiffany aqueaks when Taeyeon cock head nudges the spot inside her. Tiffany head thrown back, she came hard, her pussy clamped around Taeyeon's cock. Taeyeon gripped the back of Tiffany's head and kissed her hard, her hips stuttered and her cock pulsing.

"Fuck.." She whimpered as her cock shooting out her warm load deep inside Tiffany. Her hips moved in shallow motions, Tiffany's pussy muscles drawing out the rest of her cum.

Tiffany panted, her breath hitting Taeyeon collarbone "That was amazing" She said kissing along Taeyeon neck.

Taeyeon rubbed the back of Tiffany's neck and grinned "Be my girlfriend?"

Tiffany pulled her head up to looked at her and smiled "Yes, I'll be your girlfriend"

They are kissed and giggled for what just happens. But suddenly Taeyeon face paled.

"I didn't wear condom".


	193. Know It Better

Today is Friday and Taeyeon planning to pick Tiffany up at school so they can spend this weekend together. This week was hectic for her. Try to balancing college, work and hobbies sometimes getting out of her hands. So she tried to putting it aside and just focuses on her girlfriend instead. Tiffany actually makes her relax with her company.

After they had lunch together they decide to hang out at Taeyeon's apartment. Spending time on their own, just both of them.

"How about you learn something today"

Tiffany who sitting on Taeyeon's lap sideways started leaning her head on Taeyeon's left shoulder. Taeyeon automatically wraps her left arm around Tiffany's waist.

"Learn what?"

"Something important. But you are forbidden to asking questions, let me explain everything."

"What kind of method is that? What if I confused about something?"

"You'll not, because like I said before, I'll explain everything to you."

Taeyeon's right hand that have been exploring Tiffany's smooth thighs started to persuade to the inner thigh under Tiffany's short uniform skirt while kissing her left cheek to ease the tension. Tiffany exhale her breath that she have been hold a while, but then she suddenly gasp when Taeyeon's hand creeps to her most private part. No one ever touch her there and it's very strange to have hand that not hers there. So she closed her eyes tight.

But she can't lie that she kinda enjoys it too much when Taeyeon's hand started to rub it softly through her panties.

"Tiffany, look at me." Said Taeyeon more like a command, Tiffany immediately obey.

They look at each other's eyes, Taeyeon saw nothing but the welcome signal from her.

She was ready to make love with Taeyeon. Her friends have been talking about it a lot recently, they said that is the best feeling ever. They also said that it will hurt at first because most of their lover can't hold the lust and doing it rather rushing.

Taeyeon grab Tiffany's waistband panties, signaling her to slightly lift up her butt so she can take it off. Tiffany did it silently. When she was done her hand come back grazing Tiffany's smooth thighs. After she feels Tiffany already comfortable she makes her first contact with the bare vagina.

Stroking the inner labia slowly with her fingertips, Taeyeon feels the skin is tender and wet. Tiffany's breath started to prompt slightly. Going on, Taeyeon started to touch the clitoris, pinch it softly with her thumb and forefinger.

Tiffany started to knead Taeyeon's shoulder with her left hand. While her right arm keep wrapped around Taeyeon's neck loosely. The pressure in her lower body started to rising but she don't want it to stop.

"Tell me, do you like it better when I do this or this?" asks Taeyeon naughtily before she using her forefinger comes inside of her. Tiffany immediately close her eyes tighter and biting her bottom lip. It's absolutely very sexy in Taeyeon's eyes.

"Mmmhhh, Tae…" Tiffany releases her first moan when Taeyeon finger started to move inside.

But after a few stroke which is not enough to make Tiffany reach her orgasm Taeyeon pull out her finger and ask Tiffany to stand up. Without saying anything she holds Tiffany hand and leads her to the bedroom.

They stand facing each other in front of the bed, still stroking Tiffany's hand Taeyeon started giving Tiffany the most gently kiss that she ever had.

After breaking the kiss, Taeyeon started open Tiffany's uniform button one by one, keeping her eyes on the each button that she done. Reveal part by part of Tiffany's smooth skin. When the blouse spreads open Taeyeon take it off from Tiffany's body. Tiffany's cheeks reddens when Taeyeon's eyes trails to her chest that only covered by her black bra.

Seeing her girlfriend's shy face Taeyeon hug her comfortably. Whispering sweet nothing to her. After a while Tiffany started to giggle because Taeyeon pampering her with kisses in her cheeks. And she feels her bra hook opened, still hugging Taeyeon stroking the bare back while the other hand slowly slipping the strap from the shoulder and take it off completely.

Taking one step backwards Taeyeon finally seeing Tiffany's beautiful bare chest, "Don't be shy. You're beautiful." Whisper Taeyeon gently in Tiffany's right ear. Her hands reach the skirt hook and take off the last piece of clothes.

They share a deep kiss once again while Taeyeon slowly began to push her back towards the bed.

And there she was, looking down at Tiffany's bare bodies. She was too beautiful. Her innocence just increases her appeal.

There's something about being naked in Taeyeon's bed that make Tiffany turn on, moreover Taeyeon still fully clothed and hovering her. It's like Taeyeon can take control of her, and it makes something building inside of her.

"You know that I'm a bit different right?"

"Y-yeah. And I really don't mind, Tae."

"Really?" Taeyeon finally opening her tight boxer and underwear at once, release her dick. Tiffany can't take her eyes from it. This is her first time looking at one, "Want to touch it?" Taeyeon grab Tiffany's right hand and guide it to her dick.

Taeyeon immediately closed her eyes, feeling extremely good, "Ugh..." Seeing Taeyeon start to groan, Tiffany hesitantly roams her palm to every skin of Taeyeon's dick and balls without Taeyeon's hand guiding her. She feels Taeyeon's dick getting harder and bigger in her palm. And that's the sexiest scene that she ever seen.

Taeyeon grabbed Tiffany's hand again and pinned it above her head on the mattress. Taeyeon's eyes never left the girl under her.

She kissed her deeply while both of her hands touching and rubbing Tiffany's boobs for the first time, but intentionally avoiding the exited tits.

"Ahhhmmm, Tae" Tiffany moan in Taeyeon's mouth between their passionate kissing, hearing the pleasured moan triggered Taeyeon and started to squeezing but still leaving the tits unheeded.

Her moan becomes louder, but sexier in Taeyeon's ears.

She suddenly rubs Tiffany's folds softly while the thumb constantly teases the clit. Can't hold it much longer Tiffany finally moans. And it's really loud.

"Yes. Moan as loud as you want Fany. It's okay." Taeyeon smirk.

Taeyeon's rubbing got faster taking Tiffany to the edge, but suddenly she stopped. Leaving Tiffany puzzled cause the sudden losing pleasure.

"Wait here a while, okay?" Taeyeon leaving the room and suddenly Tiffany felt really awkward lay naked alone in Taeyeon's bed. She doesn't know what to do and just staring blankly at the ceiling.

When she heard footsteps come closer she tilts her head and seeing Taeyeon was pantless with something like rubber covering her private part. And she hold camera in her hand, she place the camera beside Tiffany and stroking Tiffany's thighs while she grabbed both of her legs, spreading them as she hover Tiffany once again.

"Are you ready?"

Tiffany just stares at Taeyeon, doesn't know what to say because she don't know what will happen next.

Not waiting for Tiffany's answer Taeyeon start to split her entrance with the tip of his hardened dick. While doing so, Taeyeon stroke Tiffany's inner folds to comforting her.

"Aaggghh... Ta-tae..." Taeyeon still halfway when Tiffany brows furrowed and her eyes closed.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, okay?" Said Taeyeon sternly.

Tiffany slowly opens her eyes and nodded. She decided to just open her eyes and see her lover eyes back to seek for comfort.

Taeyeon started again. Both of them moaned as the shaft was slowly engulfed by Tiffany's warm vagina, inch by inch, until there weren't seen anymore.

Taeyeon stays still while stroking Tiffany's folds, letting her adjust. Trying to make Tiffany more comfortable she started to eat one of the hard nipples.

"Mmmhhhh... Tae... Pleaseee, just... Aahhhh..."

Feeling Tiffany was ready she moved her hips really slowly, don't wanna hurt the younger girl.

Pull half of the length out Tiffany, Taeyeon coming back wholly. Stuffing Tiffany with her hard shaft while sometimes replaces sucking the other nipple.

Then Taeyeon straightens up, leaving Tiffany's nipple but not pull out their joined part.

"What are you gonna do with that, Tae?"

"I don't want you to forget every moment of it." Said Taeyeon while try to draping camera's strap around her neck.

Taeyeon started to move her hips again, hastening her speed at each trust.

"Mmmhhhhh... Taeyeon... why am I felts like this. T-tae... More... It feels really good."

"You like it? Spread your legs more, baby. Please."

Tiffany obeys. Forget her embarrassment for a moment. This view triggered Taeyeon's lust and started to ram her member faster, Tiffany's boobs slightly to move back and forth. Both of Tiffany's hands gripping the pillow under her head, makes Taeyeon freely to takes picture of Tiffany's full body.

"Yes, Tiffany. Like that... I'm gonna make you feel really good. Don't hold back. Let me make you fully mine, please. Uggghhh..."

"Tae! T-tae... Stop please, I-I think I'm gonna pee."

"No. Let it out."

"Aagghhh Taeyeon... Mmmmhhhh... Tae... Taeyeon..."

"Yes... Mmmhhh Tiffany, it felt really good. Oh gosh, you felt really good." They reach their climax almost the same time.

They slumped on the bed facing each other and shuddered when Taeyeon pull out her member from Tiffany slick tight hole. Taking off the full condom carefully Taeyeon then put it on trash bin near the bed and come back to the limped Tiffany. Stroking her head Taeyeon embrace her girlfriend lovingly.

Gain their energy back. They keep silent until Tiffany suddenly tilts her head a bit.

"Tae, can we do it again, please?" Asks Tiffany who can't make eyes contact with her girlfriend.

"Now?"

"Y-yeah. If you don't mind." Said Tiffany shyly.

Smirk draw on Taeyeon's face, "Of course I don't mind. Now sit up." Tiffany did what Taeyeon says.

"Straddle me, yes... yes, like that." Tiffany's entrance only a few millimeters from Taeyeon's now half hard dick.

"Tae, can we do it like the last time? It's felt weird."

"You'll feel different later. Don't worry, just trust me." Taeyeon started to rub Tiffany's tights, trying to relaxing the tensed Tiffany, "Wrap this for me, please." Handing the condom package that has been lying beside the camera to Tiffany. Taeyeon didn't say anything, letting Tiffany figure it out on her owns, she's so adorable and sexy at the same time.

It takes several times before she's done, "Now, slide it slowly to your folds, move it to every place that makes you feeling good."

Tiffany closes her eyes while she's doing so, "Ummmhhhh... Tae..." Tiffany starts to rub their private parts faster, feeling really good when her clit got attention the most. Taeyeon's dick got harder and harder at each stroke that Tiffany's made.

Taeyeon could detect Tiffany started to feel comfortable with their act, "Tiffany, put it inside. Little by little, don't rush yourself."

"Aaggghhh... Ta-tae..." Taeyeon let Tiffany established her sliding. Even though she had the urge to just shoved it all the way in, because the pleasure she received is too high. But don't want to hurt and traumatized the girl she holds it as strong as she can.

"Ugh, Tiffany. How could you be this perfect?" Taeyeon said in the middle of Tiffany's moan.

Tiffany kneads Taeyeon's stomach harder. Her breath still unstable, she's in the middle of adjusting to not so small thing inside her fully.

Taeyeon feeling her entire dick got squeezed inside her girlfriend. Her hands that hold the hips started to go up and caressing both of the nipples with her palms. Taeyeon knows that it affects Tiffany 'cause her dick squeezed harder inside.

Tiffany started to bite her lip when Taeyeon pinched the twin. Not want to miss this moment Taeyeon grabs her camera and started to take pictures of pleasured Tiffany from her angle.

Not caring with the camera that capturing her, Tiffany just continues feeling her building up pleasure inside her, "When you comfortable you can start to move, up and down. It's okay, take it slow. Whenever you ready, baby." Taeyeon said while still busy clicking the camera.

And after courage herself she started sliding herself up slowly to the very tip and coming back down, the frown was on her face. Still closing her eyes she keeps the movement over and over again. And each thrust the speed keep raise.

"Uggghhhh... Tae-taeyeon... Aahhhhhmmm." Mouth was agape. Chest puff up slightly. Head tilted back. Hips move endlessly. Tiffany started feeling the pleasure.

"Yesss baby, like that... Eeggghhh... Yes yesss, you're good." Taeyeon never closed her eyes because her view right now was the most beautiful that she ever seen. Moreover, as Tiffany slightly raising her speed her boobs started to bounce as well. She captured a lot of it. Zoom in on every part of Tiffany's body, especially their joined parts. Slide in and out. So beautiful.

Tiffany accidentally hit the spot that makes her body feels really good. Suddenly every problem and every scared though about future she has seems like to be forgotten. Want to continue her pleasure, she hit that special spot over and over again with Taeyeon's tip.

Seeing her girlfriend finally find the pleasure Taeyeon sit up without breaking their joined parts and put the camera aside. Their eyes meet but Tiffany doesn't stop the moving, Taeyeon grabs her hips and started to kiss Tiffany's lips. They can't hold back the moan between their intense kiss.

Taeyeon trailing down her kiss to her neck and squeeze Tiffany's boobs harder this time to increase her bliss. The hand replaced by the lips then, automatically sucking the hardened right nipple. While the other pinched by the fingers.

"Aaahhh... Mmmgghhh... I like it, Tae. Harder... Suck it harder please... I-I don't know, I just love it, aahhh please..." Tiffany's hands now in the back of Taeyeon's head, gripping the hairs, slightly push it closer to her breast.

She doesn't know how she could beg such a favor to Taeyeon. She just followed her body that asking more of Taeyeon's touch.

Then Taeyeon's left hand coming down to Tiffany's clit, massage it gently at first, "Mmmmmhhh Tae... It's felt really good... More..." Tiffany movements on their lower parts become very rapid. Sometimes Taeyeon will rub the folds.

"Oh Gosh Tiffany... you make me really good. You treat my body so well. Aaahhhh... Such a good girl."

"Tae, I'm feeling funny again. I think I'm really gonna pee this time."

"No, just keep going. Trust me." Taeyeon helps Tiffany by thrusting her hips upward. Grabbing her camera she tried to capture Tiffany while she's on the edge of cum.

And Tiffany doing what she was told, in a matter of fact, she hastens her speed. Let out the pressure in her lower body.

"Aaaahhhhgggg... T-taeeee... It feels really good, ohhh gossshhh..."

When Tiffany in the middle of cumming Taeyeon keeps click her camera, capture every second of Tiffany's orgasm. But she can't forget her pleasure as well. When Tiffany reached her climax her dick is squeezed harder inside.

She could feel her balls tighten, her body was on fire, then jolt like electricity hit her. And the sweet nectar flood into the condom.

Tiffany's body collapsed into Taeyeon's chest, losing all her energy. Taeyeon's arms secure her.

"Sleep, love." Both of them close their eyes while Taeyeon's arms securing Tiffany.


	194. Babysitter

Joon was Taeyeon cousin and he'll be staying with her for a week since his parents were on their holiday. Taeyeon thought that looking after him would be easy but no. She was wrong. Her cousin was very naughty and annoying. Just like now.

"Joon, eat your meal first." Taeyeon said sternly to her 10 years old cousin who was busy with his tablet. Joon look at her briefly before he speak.

"Shut up. I'm almost done playing. I'll eat later."

"Seriously? What's wrong with kids this generation? Do you know that when I'm at your age, I play outside. Not like you." Taeyeon said.

"That's mean you're old! Poor you, don't even know what technology is." Joon didn't even look at her when he talk.

"What the fu-"

The sound of the doorbell stopped Taeyeon from talking. She got up to see who was coming.

"Fany, you came." Taeyeon said dramatically when she saw her girlfriend as soon as she open the door. She then bury her head between her girlfriend boobs.

"Yah! Pervert." Tiffany laugh as she pushed Taeyeon head away. Taeyeon had call her earlier, asking her to help her to look after her cousin. "So, where's your naughty cousin?" Tiffany asked while looking around.

"He's in the kitchen. He don't want to eat." Taeyeon puffed her cheek. She was disappointed because Tiffany pushed her away.

Tiffany walk towards the kitchen, leaving her sulking girlfriend. Taeyeon stay in front of the door before she decided to go to the kitchen. When she was in the kitchen, her jaw fell when she see Tiffany was feeding Joon. And Joon look so damn happy. What annoyed her the most was Joon is acting cute in front of her girlfriend.

"Fany, why do you feed him? He can eat on his own. He's not handicap."

"What's wrong with feeding him?" Tiffany ask her while feeding Joon. She didn't even look at Taeyeon. When Joon had done eating, Tiffany went to the sink to wash the plate and at that time, Joon stuck his tongue out to Taeyeon.

"You little shit! Come here, let me cut your tongue!" Taeyeon said as she walked towards her cousin.

Seeing Taeyeon was going to him, he ran to Tiffany and hugged her. Taeyeon was going crazy when she saw him hugged Tiffany while burying his head on Tiffany stomach and his hands were on her butt.

"Yah! How dare you touch her butt! Her butt is mine!" Taeyeon yell as she tried to take Joon hands off Tiffany butt.

"Yah! What are you doing Tae? Don't scare him." Tiffany said as she turn around to face Taeyeon.

"He's groping your butt. You said that only I can touch and grope your butt."

Tiffany blushed when she hear her perverted girlfriend statement.

"Tae, don't say that kind of things in front of a kid." Tiffany hissed at Taeyeon.

"He's not a kid! He's a grown up man for fuck sake." Taeyeon was very mad when she see Joon pretend to cry. He never cry before even when Taeyeon knocked his head.

"Oh god. Seriously? He's like nine or ten. He's still a kid, Tae." Tiffany said sternly. Taeyeon can only roll her eyes as she walked out of the kitchen. She really going to kick her cousin ass when Tiffany is not around.

"Warghh!!!" Joon cry his heart out when Taeyeon kicked his ass. Taeyeon laugh loudly seeing him cry.

"That's what you got for touching my baby." Taeyeon stuck her tongue out after she talk.

"Oh god. What had you done Tae?" Tiffany rush out of the toilet when she heard Joon cry.

" I don't do anything! He's just trying to get your attention!" Taeyeon lied, trying to defend herself.

"She kicked me!" Joon yell as he point his finger to Taeyeon.

"No! I didn't!" Taeyeon said loudly, trying to beat her cousin yell.

"Stop it Tae. That's not how you babysit your cousin." Tiffany said before leaving her. She bring Joon together with her. Taeyeon can only bit her lip. Her girlfriend love Joon more than her.

She went to her room and purposely slam the door hard. She want Tiffany to know that she was mad and sad. She then lie on the bed while waiting for Tiffany to coax her. She wait and wait but her girl didn't come to her. After waiting for almost an hour, she finally fell asleep.

Taeyeon stir when she feels someone was groping her chest. She move on her side and continue to sleep but then she feel a hand on her abs. She open her eyes to see who was touching her. She see Tiffany lying next to her. She pretend to be mad at Tiffany so she turn her back on her. She hear Tiffany chuckle before she feel Tiffany back hug her.

"What's wrong, Tae?" Tiffany whisper as she draw circles on Taeyeon abs using her fingers.

"There's nothing wrong."

"Really?"

"Yes. Now stop talking. I'm sleepy."

"You're sleepy? You've been sleeping since the afternoon. It's 10 pm already." Tiffany said before she got up and pull Taeyeon hands.

Taeyeon groan as she sat up. She rub her eyes when Tiffany release her hands.

"What do you want?" Taeyeon asked, trying to sound mad but the truth is, she was no longer mad.

"You should have your dinner. I've cook for you."

"Seriously? You wake me up at 10 for dinner? Why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Well, I was playing with Joon. I didn't notice it's already 10. Now, come on." Tiffany said before she pull Taeyeon again. Taeyeon slowly got up and follow Tiffany to the kitchen.

Taeyeon eat in silent while Tiffany was sitting next to her, just watching her eat. When she had done eating, Tiffany take the plate and help her to wash it.

Taeyeon stare at her girlfriend back before she got up and walk towards her. She then back hug Tiffany before she kiss and lick her neck. Sensing no negative reaction from Tiffany, she started to dry hump on Tiffany butt.

"Yah, don't do that."

"Do what?" Taeyeon ask, pretending not to know what Tiffany mean. Tiffany roll her eyes at Taeyeon answer. She then turn around when she had done doing the dishes.

Taeyeon stopped her hip from moving and smiled innocently.

"It's late, we should probably sleep." Tiffany said as she caress Taeyeon shoulders.

"What? I just woke up, remember? Maybe we should do something before we go to sleep." Taeyeon smirked.

"Really? What do you have in mind?" Tiffany asked as her hand travelled down to Taeyeon abs. She caress Taeyeon abs for a while before she slipped her hand inside of Taeyeon pants.

Taeyeon groaned when she felt Tiffany stroked her dick. It felt so good. She gripped on Tiffany hip before she kissed her hard. Both of them were trying to be in control but Taeyeon lost it when Tiffany squeezed her hard.

Tiffany then pushed Taeyeon to sit on the kitchen stool. She then took off Taeyeon pants and boxer before she straddled her. She then kissed Taeyeon jaw before biting it hard.

Taeyeon growled as she pushed Tiffany by her shoulders. She rubbed her jaw to soothe the pain.

"That's hurt."

"Oh, really? I'm sorry then." Tiffany said nonchalantly. She actually did it on purpose. She love it when Taeyeon growled. It sounds so sexy. She was about to kiss Taeyeon but she got pushed by Taeyeon. Taeyeon stood before she turned Tiffany around and pushed her to the sink. She pressed her dick to Tiffany butt as she started to dry hump her again.

"You let Joon touch your butt." Taeyeon whispered as she put more pressure every time she moved her hip. Tiffany held Taeyeon hands which was on her stomach as she moan at the feeling of Taeyeon boner on her bum. "So, I think its okay if I fuck your ass, right?"

Seeing Tiffany nod her head, Taeyeon quickly took off Tiffany shorts along with her panty. She then took a hold of her 8 inches hard-on using her right hand before she push all the way inside. When she was completely inside, she back hugged Tiffany before moving her hip slowly.

Tiffany bit her bottom lip hard when she felt Taeyeon thick dick going in and out of her asshole. It hurt a bit since it has been a long time since Taeyeon fuck her ass. She whimpered when Taeyeon started to move faster.

"You like that, huh?" Taeyeon whispered harshly as she kept on pounding her lover ass. She then move her right hand down to Tiffany clit and rubbed it in a slow phase. She don't want Tiffany to cum before her.

"Mmm... Rub me faster Taetae." Tiffany managed to talk despite the continuous pounding from Taeyeon.

"Later, baby. I want us to cum together." Taeyeon was breathless since she'd been moving her hip nonstop for almost 5 minutes.

Even though Taeyeon was rubbing her clit slowly, she can feel her orgasm coming faster than she'd expected. She don't want to make a loud noise when she cum so she turned her head back and pull Taeyeon by her hair so she can kiss her.

Taeyeon comply to the kissed and started to rub Tiffany clit harder and faster while her left hand went upward to Tiffany boob and gave it a hard squeeze. Tiffany moaned loudly in between their kiss as she cum. Feeling Tiffany cum on her fingers, Taeyeon move her hip even faster before she finally cum. She kept on moving her hip to prolong her orgasm while Tiffany kept on moaning as she felt Taeyeon shooting her load inside of her ass.

Taeyeon put her head on Tiffany shoulder when she finally stop moving. She stay still for a while before pulling out. She grin when she saw her load was flowing out from Tiffany asshole down to her inner thighs.

Tiffany turned around to put her arms around Taeyeon neck. She showed her eye smile before giving Taeyeon lips a peck.

"Let's go to your room. I'm sleepy."

Taeyeon nod her head as she carry Tiffany towards her bedroom but not before she picked their clothes. It would be weird if Joon see their underwear on the kitchen floor tomorrow.

Taeyeon gently lay Tiffany down on her bed. Since it was a single bed, they had to lie very close to each other. Tiffany lie on her side as Taeyeon was spooning her.

"Fany, are you still awake?" Taeyeon asked after a few seconds. She can't sleep since she had been sleeping from the afternoon until 10 pm.

"Mmm..." Tiffany only hummed. She almost fell asleep but Taeyeon voice manage to wake her up.

"I can't sleep. And I'm still horny." Taeyeon said as she start to grind on Tiffany bum.

"Not again Tae. My ass still sore."

"I know. I'm going to fuck your pussy this time. Is that okay?" Taeyeon asked before she sucked on Tiffany neck.

"Hmm... Okay."

Taeyeon smile in victory hearing Tiffany answer. She jerk her dick for a while before she rub it on Tiffany slit from behind. When she felt Tiffany was getting wet, she slowly push her dick. She let out a contented sigh when she felt Tiffany warm and wet pussy engulf her dick.

"Fany, I love you." Taeyeon whispered as she start to move slowly. She wanted to enjoy this night because she knew that Tiffany would be really tired and sore after this and she probably wouldn't want to have sex for the next few days.

"I love you too, Tae." Tiffany mumbled sleepily. She was enjoying the sex but still, her sleepiness was taking over her so all she can do was letting Taeyeon do all the work. She can't even moan properly when Taeyeon squeezed her boobs.

Taeyeon kept on roaming her hands all over Tiffany body as she fucked her. She love the feeling of Tiffany skin on her palm. She then move her hand in between Tiffany thighs to rub her. Tonight will be one of those night where Taeyeon would stay up to satisfied her sexual need.

Tiffany had cum for four times but Taeyeon was still fucking her. Taeyeon sex drive was really high so it's only normal for her to have sex for hours. She only stopped when she was really tired and for this day, she stopped at 4 am after making Tiffany cum for more than 10 times.


	195. Game

It's been three months since Tiffany felt that her girlfriend – Taeyeon – was neglecting her. Every time she came to her house, Taeyeon was on her phone, playing game. It was really frustrating because Taeyeon would ignore her when she talk and worst, she would snap at her when she tried to take her phone away so she tried her best to endure it.

Today was no different. Both of them were sitting on the couch and they were supposed to watch a movie but Taeyeon was too immersed on her game. Tiffany rolled her eyes at her girlfriend's behaviour before she spoke.

"Tae, what are we going to watch today?"

"It's up to you. Anything is fine." Taeyeon said without even looking at her.

"How about Beauty in a bottle? Is that okay?" Tiffany asked, purposely choosing a movie that they had watched before. It tick her off when Taeyeon just hum, don't even bother to reply properly. "Put it on DVD player. I'll prepare some snacks." Tiffany said before she went to the kitchen.

When she came back from the kitchen, Taeyeon was still sitting in the same position – with her phone too close to her face. This was it. This need to end now. Tiffany thought before she put the snacks on the coffee table and snatched Taeyeon's phone away. Taeyeon froze for a second before she yelled.

"What are you doing?! I was winning that game! Give it back!"

Taeyeon stood up before she tried to take her phone back but Tiffany was not going to let this kind of thing pass again so instead of giving it back, she put it on her shorts back pocket.

"We really need to talk about your game addiction. You changed so much after you started p-" Tiffany didn't manage to finish her words when Taeyeon unexpectedly pounced on, trying so hard to get her phone back.

"Yah! Stop it!" Tiffany struggle when she felt Taeyeon's hands roamed on her bottom. If people see them, they would probably thought Taeyeon was harassing her. After a few seconds, Taeyeon finally get her phone back. When she looked at the screen, her eyes bulge in disbelief.

"NOOO!! I lost! This is all because of you! Can't you wait for three minutes?!"

"What three minutes?? You've been playing your game since I came here! Is that three minutes??" Tiffany fired back.

"Argh! This is so frustrating! I was one win away to reach 5000 trophies." Taeyeon glared at her before she slumped her shoulder. "I'm going to sleep." She said before she walked towards her room. She don't want to see Tiffany now because it will only remind her that her dream to have more than 5000 trophies in Clash Royale just crushed. The season will reset in a few minutes and there was no guarantee that she would win two battles in a row.

"What?! You're going to ignore me now because of that stupid game?" Tiffany asked in disbelief. How can a game be more important than her?

"We'll talk about this tomorrow." Taeyeon said. Tiffany followed her and clicked her tongue when she saw Taeyeon turn on her laptop.

"I thought you're going to sleep?"

"I can't possibly sleep peacefully after what you've done to me. I need something to soothe my mind first." Taeyeon said as she clicked on the RE6 icon.

Tiffany was about to rant but something came across her dirty mind.

"Oh, I know just what you need." She said with a smirk before she walked towards Taeyeon. When she was behind Taeyeon, she turned around the office chair that her girlfriend was sitting on before she straddled her.

"What are y-?"

"Shh… let mama take care of you." Tiffany cut off Taeyeon word as she put her index finger on her kissable lips.

"Uh oh, kinky Hwang is here." Taeyeon thought but nevertheless, she like it. Wait, like is a bit of understatement, she actually love it when her girlfriend address herself as her mama.

Taeyeon gulped when Tiffany started to grind on her. She can feels that she was getting hard. Her hands that were gripping on the chair armrest started to travel towards Tiffany thighs.

"Did I say that you can touch me?" Tiffany asked with her brows raised when she felt Taeyeon's hands on her thighs. "Get your hands off me."

Taeyeon felt like she was in heaven. Strict Hwang always turn her on especially when they were about to do lovers game. She nodded her head before putting her hands back on the armrest. She stared at Tiffany sexy face as she started to rock her hip with the same intensity. It felt really good but she need more than this and she knew Tiffany felt the same way.

"Babe, take off your clothes." Taeyeon said as she tugged on Tiffany's shirt but only to get her hand slapped away.

"You don't just order your mama like that, Taetae. I'm going to punish you for being such a bad kid." Tiffany whispered, before sucking her earlobe. She tried to stifle her moan but failed when Tiffany started to leave light kisses along her jawline before biting her neck. Her grip on the armrest tighten when she felt Tiffany's hand caressing her abs. Something great was about to happen, she knew it. She just knew it.

"Ahh, fuck!" Taeyeon hissed when she felt her sexy girlfriend grabbing her bulge.

"Don't you think it's bad to curse in front of your mama?"

"Fany, can we just start already, please?"

"Start what?" Tiffany asked innocently as she rest both of her arms on Taeyeon's shoulders, with her hip still moving against Taeyeon.

"You know what I mean."

"I don't. You tell me what you really mean."

Taeyeon rolled her eyes at her girlfriend act. First, she acted like a hot mama and now she was like an innocent high school girl. She hooked her arms under Tiffany's thighs before carrying her and walked to her bed.

"Yah, who gives you permission to touch me?" Tiffany giggled at Taeyeon eagerness to start their little game.

"Come on, it's better if we start this now." Taeyeon said cheekily before she put Tiffany down on her bed. "Now, let me discard all this unnecessary clothes." Tiffany smiled at Taeyeon's statements and let her undress her.

"Ooohhh, I miss these." Taeyeon buried her face on Tiffany's boobs and inhale the addicting scent.

"You've been neglecting them for months, Taetae. Just because of that stupid game of yours." Tiffany pout while caressing Taeyeon's head that was on top her chest.

"Mm… I'm sorry. That game is as addicting as your butt." Taeyeon said before groping Tiffany's butt. Tiffany laughed before slapping her hand away.

"Go and play that game then."

"I was just joking. I love your butt more." Taeyeon said before she kissed Tiffany's lips. Tiffany kissed her back and soon, the kissed got more heated and both of them were moaning and groaning. Their hands were roaming each other body.

Tiffany broke their kiss when she felt Taeyeon was caressing her wet pussy. She scratched Taeyeon's back when she felt a finger slipped in her. Taeyeon then slowly move her hand as she watched Tiffany who had her eyes closed and her lips were slightly open.

"You like that, huh? Wait till I fuck you real hard." Tiffany only let out another loud moan as an answer to her question.

"Tae…" Tiffany whispered her name before she cum. Taeyeon slowed down her hand before she pulled out and stood up. Tiffany could only stare as Taeyeon undress herself before hovering her once again.

"I miss being intimate with you." Tiffany said as she caressed Taeyeon's face. "We haven't done stuff like this for three months because of your game addiction."

"Really? Wow, I didn't realize that. I'm sorry, I will uninstall that game later."

"Yeah, you better do that."

Taeyeon initiated another kiss as her hand stroke her hard-on before aligning it to Tiffany wet womanhood. She just realized that she was excited for this after Tiffany told her they haven't had sex for three months. How can she let a game take over her life? She really don't understand that but she was glad Tiffany knocked some sense in her head.

"I'm going in, babe." Taeyeon whispered against Tiffany lips before slowly moving in. Both of them moan at the feelings of getting close to each other in an intimate way. Taeyeon buried her head on Tiffany's shoulder as she started to move.

"Mm… That's it babe, you're doing great." Tiffany encourage Taeyeon as she kept her close by holding her head. Taeyeon groaned as a respond before started to move fast, driven by her strong desire to reach a climax after not having one for a long time.

"Babe, I'm close…" Taeyeon said before sat up and grabbed Tiffany's thighs to move even faster. Tiffany whimpers and move her right hand to hold Taeyeon's left hand while her other hand was clutching the mattress.

A few more hard thrust from Taeyeon and both of them finally reached their climaxed. Taeyeon kept on thrusting slowly before she finally pulled out and lie next to Tiffany. Both of them were panting as they tried to catch their breath.

"Was it good? It's been a long time since our last session so I don't know if I'm still good at it." Taeyeon asked as she turned her head to the side to look at Tiffany.

"It was good. Very good actually but I don't think it's enough to make up for the lost time." Tiffany said with a smile. Taeyeon chuckled before agreeing with her.

"You're right. I'm also thinking the same thing. So, round 2?"

Tiffany nod her head before once again straddling her. "Yeah, that's a good idea."


	196. Red Lingerie I

To be the family behind the country's drama and politic is a very strong and huge family, not the one who owns the biggest retail, or the one who is capable to be side by side with Apple, but the one who create all the issues and helping the government to get rid anything unnecessary to the country. It is the Kim Corporation, one of the ancestors of South Korea, the descendant of the very first Kim who help to built South Korea until what it is today.

They always choose the strongest, smartest, slyest, fastest person to be the next in throne. All Kims have very strong posture due to their jobs and responsibility, they ruled all the underground business, owned the biggest hotel to be the neutral side for both sides; good and bad. Kim Corporation is the only gray area that exists in the Republic of South Korea.

It is not a secret that they have a weird hobby of collecting boys or girls all around the world to be taken into their household, if they are strong enough they will be one of the defense team, if they are smart enough they will be one of the scientist team, if they have both quality they will be the one who are stays within the inner circle of the household, if they are average they will be raised to control all the finance and administration, if they are weak and dumb they will be thrown into the group of pleasure server for the Kim or the group of maid, and if they are beautiful or handsome they are most likely to be kept as a pleasure server.

The pleasure server has the lowest rank of all, they can be treated whatever the Kims like. If the Kims already bored they can throw them away into a prostitution site or if they are lucky they can pursue a normal life with a twisted personality. Because the Kims are not usually nice when they treating the people from the lowest rank.

And the strongest candidate as the heiress is Kim Taeyeon, she may not the strongest, but she is the fastest, smartest, and even more sly than her own father who is currently the head of the Kim Corporation. At the age of 17, she already climbs to the top after beating his father's left hand to almost dead. She said to survive in the household is not power, but a brain, and she prove it right. Spending every day in her entire life to mastering many martial arts to defend herself, and keep her brain intact.

Many people she is the worst Kim alive.

"You need to show more expression, my dear child," it was Kim Taewoo speaking, the father.

"Why?"

"People are calling you scary, they don't understand you."

"Why would they need to understand me?" she flinches by her father's words, "I don't need people to understand me."

"Listen to me Kim Taeyeon," seeing how cold her daughter towards her surrounding, he need to make a change before her daughter be killed by her own people.

Hearing her father serious tone make her shiver, no matter how strong or fast she is or after beating her father's left-hand man to almost dead, Kim Taewoo is the head. He is currently the strongest, fastest, smartest, and slyest person in the household, "yes father."

"If no one understand you, no one gonna follow you, no one gonna listens to you, and no one gonna respect you. Yes, they scared of you. You put fear into their minds but fear never do good in our business dear child. Fear bring revolution, they'll revolt and break you into pieces. What you need is their trust, so that you'll gain their strength. And their life."

It was her father's words when she was 19 years old, she applied it perfectly and by the age of 26 years old, she was already the strongest candidate to be the next head.

Kim's Mansion, Gangnam, Seoul

"I wonder how the hell you can have those wild adventure and never get any girls pregnant?" says Jonghyun, amaze, they are having a meeting in the main mansion summon by their fathers.

"Is it because probably yours is not active?" Jinwoo being the curious boy.

"Last time I heard yours also active?" Heechul added.

"Did you guys ever heard the word of a condom?" she retort, being the only female with very rare and special body.

"That thing isn't really good to use. Too tight and less feeling," Heechul frown, he has two sons already and has five abortions procedure done from his mate, "I like it raw or do boys."

"You're doing almost everyone oppa, you should check your health, plus there is a condom that called female condom. Search and use it guys. Use your fucking brain, not your dick!" Taeyeon pissed off by her brothers and cousins reckless actions.

"How can I use a female condom if I'm only doing male?" Jonghyun asks in confusion.

"Shut up Hyun."

By the time they are bickering with each other, the head of the server come across the hall with ten new faces following her. Another group to be thrown into the elders as their toys and pleasure released, seven girls and three boys all look pale and scared. One face with a jet black hair, white porcelain skin, and pink lips make Taeyeon's breath hitch. There are few bruises on her legs and hands, she does not use any slipper, and have her head looked down.

"Wait ahjumma!" Taeyeon halted the movement and walk closer, no one dares to speak.

The middle-aged woman bow respectfully to the young heiress, Taeyeon was well-known for her power in the household, in her 27th, no one dares to deny her words. She walks closer to the girl she has been scanning upside down, she smells a faint blood smell and a mix body odor. She pulls the girl's face closer to her only to see a pair of beautiful sad brown eyes, a pair of eyes which makes Taeyeon's heart stop for a while.

"How old is she?" she asks without letting the girl go.

"Excuse me miss Kim, she's already taken by your uncle, Taeho seosangnim," the middle-aged woman mentioning the man who is Taeyeon already beat down when she was 17 years old.

"I ask you how old is she," she does not like if her question was not answered.

"Eight-eighteen years old miss," scared of Taeyeon's stare.

"I'm taking her, she's my private properties. I'm not gonna share this one," she suddenly pulls the girl out from the line and carries her like a baby.

The keeper looks pale by Taeyeon's statement, she is afraid to face mad Taeho. The man is still third in the command, and he is capable of doing something horrible if things do not go as he wanted, "Miss- miss please, not her, please. Taeho seosangnim might-"

"Shut it! Tell him Kim Taeyeon took her! If he has a problem, find me! I'll be glad to take him once again," she smirks, "do tell him, this time, he might lose his life."

Before the keeper can say anything else, Heechul already cut her words. Another scary Kim's heir, different than Taeyeon, Heechul never have any passion for being the next head. He said he wanted to enjoy his life without being bother by the politics and the drama. If Taeyeon is the evil, then Heechul is the evil psychopath. The keeper shut her mouth and walk away, there is no point in arguing with the current two strongest Kims in the household.

"You never fancy any of those servers, why this one?" Heechul questioning his younger sister.

"I don't know."

Taeyeon's Apartment, Ittaewon, Seoul

Without saying anything Taeyeon bring the girl into the bathroom and strip her naked, "wait here," she told the girl to wait while she is making sure the water is warm.

She pull the girl to stand under the shower and letting the warm water pouring her shivering body, she has a very nice body's sculpture, for Taeyeon, she is perfect and well maintained. The keeper do her job very well, "how did you get this bruises?" she asks while washing the girl's hair, the water turns slightly brown.

"I fell."

"You lied," she pour a shampoo and started to massage the girl's hair, she is a bit shorter than the girl, "tell me the truth, I thought the keeper are supposed to take care of you? When was the last time you take a bath?".

"A week ago," the girl start to cowering when Taeyeon starting to touch her naked skin with soap.

"Why? Tell me, I won't hit you."

"I tried to run away," now she cry, "Tae-Taeho seo-seosangnim, he-he hit me. I-I run and madam Sohee lock me."

Taehoo and his habit to hit anyone, he holds the most ranking for hurting the server. From simple bruises to almost death, mostly female, "did he already use you? I mean did you already have sex with him?", curiosity kill.

"No. Not yet," she flinch every time Taeyeon make a simple massage to her breast, butt, or tummy, being an undercover pervert makes Taeyeon cannot help herself to touch the girl.

"What's your name?" she wanted to kiss the girl's neck, bite her pink nipples, and ram her pussy hard.

"Tiffany... Hwang."

Taeyeon pushes the girl into the wall with one hand touching the poor girl sacred area, "listen to little Miss Hwang," she smirks while licking the girl wet neck.

"Y-yes," something different happening when she feel a wet and hot tongue touches her skin, different than the other Kim who tried to touch her without her keeper's permission.

Any server in the Kim Household are only allowed to be sexually touched or use by the age of 18 years old, under than that is forbidden to touch and consider it as a crime.

"No Kim Taeho, no other Kims. It's me and only me," Taeyeon moves her fingers slowly to massage the girl's little cute ball inside her vagina, "you're now my private property. Got it?".

Tiffany nod quickly, she was taken into the household by the time she was ten years old. When her parents died in a car crash, she was taken into the household and raised very well. It was her beautiful face that brings her to the lowest rank in the household, many Kims has tried their luck to own Tiffany. Last but least, Taeho also takes a fancy towards the teenage girl. He often asks the server to have Tiffany serve his tea since the girl is a clumsy girl, she often spilled the tea on his pants and earn her a few hits.

The true fragrance of the girl's permeated into the air, making Taeyeon hold her breath. Never in her life history having a teenager kicking her adrenaline and making her hormone gone wild. The bulge in her pants is becoming more visible, with half of her body wet she pull Tiffany out of the shower and take her to the bed.

"Tae-"

"Tell the other to get out from my mansion within this minute," Taeyeon give solid instruction to the girl who is suddenly barging into her room, one of her harem collection.

Taeyeon never took a fancy of the server before, she can get her own woman. Not just one, she can have two or three within a day. The girl scoffed when she saw a very naked beautiful girl lay on Taeyeon's bed, "you don't want to do threesome sweetheart?".

"I said get out," she gives a death glare, means no more words.

Tiffany looks really scared with her eyes glistening with tears, Taeyeon feels something she never knows before. The feeling is unusual for her, she does not recognize it. Without her knowing it, she caressing the girl's face, she takes her time to see the beauty under her. She did things she never does before towards the other girls she slept with.

"You're mine, say yes if you understand."

"Ye-yes."

"Now, I'm gonna make you mine," Taeyeon toss her pants and strip herself naked quickly, Tiffany gasping to see the answer of why the older woman's pants keep poking her.

A very well toned woman body, with a pale skin, fit and strong, with an extra large buddy sprung proudly under it. Too big for a beginner like her, a virgin on top of that.


	197. Red Lingerie II

She starts tearing up and shivering under the hold of Kim Taeyeon, the woman is petite yet her grip is too strong. She is a perfect beauty with her long black hair, soft thin lips, and her cute pair of breast. Yet she keeps a hidden monster under her pants, which is now sprung in excitement near Tiffany's virgin chamber.

She never knew there is a person like Kim Taeyeon, cold, beautiful, gentle, yet evil, in this Kim household. For eight years she has been living under the Kims, she only knows the bad Kim and the slightly better Kim. There is no good Kim or manipulative like this one.

One moment she was so gentle and caring, saved her from the torturing evil man, and probably saved her from being raped. Only to be devoured by herself.

"Wai-wait," she pledge with teary eyes, she wanted to run but Taeyeon's strong hand hold her down.

"Sorry I can't," she shush the young girl and positioned herself in front of the scary girl.

Under her mercy, Tiffany looks absolutely stunning and adorable. Never once she found a girl as innocent as Tiffany Hwang, she is scared seeing the thing between her legs, yet lovely. The scenery makes her even harder and aroused, with one breath Taeyeon push her shaft deep down into Tiffany's virgin chamber.

It was hot, tight, and wet, "God you're so damn tight." The younger girl cry in pain, she was not ready to get penetrated and yet Taeyeon did it anyway.

Seeing the girl in real pain give Taeyeon another feeling, she stop moving and give the younger girl a firm relaxing hug. Which she was never doing to any of her sexual mates before, the crying girl returns the hug awkwardly but hold on tight like her life is depending on Taeyeon.

"Easy... Tell me when it still hurts," she kiss the girl's head and moving slowly, she can feel Tiffany's is starting to get really wet.

"It... It-it's weird," she looks genuinely scared and makes Taeyeon want to ravish her on the spot, but Kim Taeyeon does not hurt a female. Especially a gorgeous one like Tiffany Hwang, she is slowly letting the girl under her adjusting to her size and move slowly.

Never once she felt a rush of excitement like she has with Tiffany now, she can feel her adrenaline pumping high and give her a terrifying sensation on her body. Tiffany is no longer stiff, the girl slowly relaxing and starting to make a sexy moan, "let it out, lemme hear your voice, Fanny." She pumps faster, excited to hear Tiffany in her moaning mess.

"I'm... I'm scared!!"

"Is it good?" Tiffany did not answer but nodding vigorously, "I feel damn good too."

"..." Tiffany automatically gripping hard on Taeyeon's skin and bit the older woman's shoulder.

"Gosh, Tiffany..." Taeyeon can see Tiffany is near to her orgasm, she can feel the walls of Tiffany's chamber is tightened and giving her the best pleasure in her life, "shittt! I'm gonna come!". Taeyeon never had it coming, she was always the one who is in control and can keep the tempo whenever she is having a sexual intercourse.

She can feel the younger one bursting out in her first sexual orgasm, giving Taeyeon beautiful sight of her and a slippery hole to give her access speeding up her pace. She never let herself having sex without any protection like now, but Tiffany just blow her mind and she just thinking of making the girl as hers. Taeyeon feels her orgasm is quickly building up, she is thrusting faster and letting it out inside Tiffany's, who is already exhausted.

Fifteen minutes, a very short time for Kim Taeyeon. She usually lasts for forty-five minutes or more, but she gets very satisfied with the younger girl. Very satisfied that put a huge grin on her smile that she cannot remove it anytime soon.

"You're mine now," Taeyeon said with proud on her face as she sees the blood on the sheet coming from Tiffany's and some still on her skin, the younger girl just nod and close her eyes, Taeyeon feel really happy for the first time after her mother died. Happy that finally, Tiffany is hers, simple yet it makes her really happy.

'What the fuck is wrong with me?'

Taeyeon's Apartment, Ittaewon, Seoul, 09.46 KST

Tiffany wakes up when the sun hit her face through the curtains, her body feel sore. Taeyeon keeps doing her after the first try, and she keeps it longer and longer after that. Surprisingly for her, she can keep up with the older woman's needs, plus she does not feel disgusted whenever Taeyeon touches her. The feeling is different than when Kim Taeho touching her.

She was so sure her birthday would be one hell of a night as the Taeho man will torture and use her as he, please. She stares into the curtains, up until last night she always sleeping in a room without a window. The room is nice but small and empty. It usually contains two or three people, mostly teenagers or the maid or the females that the Kims throw out from their mansion waiting to be picked by the other Kim.

Tiffany accepting her destiny as soon as she learned that the family who is adopting her when she was ten years old is the one her father owes the money from. He was trying to escape from the Kim when the accident happens and leave her alone. Her best bet was to be obedient and probably she can change to be a maid instead, yet her beautiful face does not help her at all.

"Penny for your thoughts?" she is jolted up from her space and look behind, to see a very innocent face of Kim Taeyeon waking up with how excited her penis is. Knowing Tiffany looking really horrified to her crotch, Taeyeon looks down and grin, "sorry, she's always like this whenever I woke up."

"..." Taeyeon studying Tiffany's face.

"Are you sore?" the younger girl seems horrified yet excited, she nod hesitantly, "can you help me one more time?", Taeyeon scooping the girl closer to her to find that Tiffany is drenching wet.

"Ye-yes." She cannot lie, her body seems to be screaming of Taeyeon's.

And once again, she let Taeyeon having her way and fill her up with all her might.

"Miss Kim- oh, I'm sorry..." Tiffany knows the voice so well, it is belong to Bomi. The sexy woman who is taking care most of the girls for the last couple of months and belongs to the richest Kim outside the mansion, "I was told to go get you- uh I'll be outside."

"Give me ten minutes, and fifteen to take a shower," Taeyeon keep thrusting in ecstasy while Tiffany already flabbergasted since someone caught them in the act.

"Tae... Tae... Taetae.. But-"

"Taetae, I love that," she kisses the younger girl and thrusting faster, making Tiffany losing her mind and start to scream in pleasure, "yeah, keep doing that."

It took Taeyeon one hour to get ready, she gets carried out by Tiffany and actually took her longer. She is greeted by a very pissed yet gorgeous cousin in her living room, a cousin from America. Who is equally brilliant as her, with a bit sadistic side in her blood.

"Unnie!" she smiles, happy.

"Don't unnie me you little shit," the taller woman stop her cursing when seeing her cousin smiling widely, a very rare sight considering Taeyeon is always in her gloomy mood. "You're smiling."

"Don't start, you've been smiling ever since you met Bomi unnie too," Victoria Kim was born from the outside circle of the Kim, her mother was a beautiful American woman. She has no right to inherit anything from the Kims, only the name. Yet she managed to have the Kims under her mercy and keep asking her help every now and then, she forced her way to take out Bomi before anyone else lay hands on her.

She get close to Taeyeon when she was twenty-five and Taeyeon twenty-two, knowing about the same condition they have in their body make them grew, even closer.

Taeyeon signaling Tiffany to get out from the room, she moves awkwardly since she feels sore in her thighs and her legs feel funny. The girl using a white dress she was wearing the night before, only cleaner and a pair of silver shoe, "you've got a weird taste for your girl."

"Shut up! That's why I need to buy her things!" she is groaning.

"Oh, Kim fucking Taeyeon actually buying things for a girl. I'm excited."

"I swear to God if you weren't a Kim, I'm gonna shoot your head off before you can speak unnie."

"You'll be six feet under with your body in a different state before you can shoot my head," cold, sadistic, and really love to kill, Victoria.

"I forgot I'm talking to you."

"Can- can you guys stop bickering and let's head out?" a soft voice coming from the beautiful woman with a red hair, "I'm - I'm hungry," she is a bit hesitated, still scared to talk with the Kims, even though she already been with one the strongest Kim for seven months now.

Taeyeon looks at Tiffany who is standing closer to Bomi, she feels a weird disliking sensation in her chest when she looks how comfortable Tiffany around the older woman. Bomi is the same age as her, she was taken a few months before she was twenty-seven because her family owes the Kim a lot of money, lucky for her, Victoria was in town and take her out. She takes Tiffany's body into her arms and carries her like a bride, shush her while they getting out from the Taeyeon's apartment.

Everyone start to talk when they see Taeyeon carrying a girl while walking to her car with a smile plastered on her face, she even told the receptionist to change the security system to her room and not letting any of her playmates to come into her unit anymore. She feels the urge to do that, she does not know yet why. She just loves having Tiffany around, and she wants to keep it that way.

After half day of shopping around the mall and get almost everything, Taeyeon gives Tiffany to Bomi to get her ready for the meeting in headquarter. The meeting was supposed to be held at one in the afternoon, Taeyeon moves it to dinner. She can, just because she is the one with the most power in the family.

Tiffany returns to Taeyeon with a soft pink short sleeveless dress with Illusion bodice that fit her lovely figure and perfects for her skin tone, her hair was made into long wavy style. "Shut your mouth sister," Victoria laugh seeing Taeyeon's antic after seeing dress up Tiffany, she left her cousin with her girl to enjoy the view.

"Isn't too revealing?" Tiffany is beyond shy, Bomi is knowing for her sexiness and how she love to tease people with her long perfect legs, Victoria in another way loves to show off what she have in her possession.

"It is, but... It looks perfect on you," for a twenty-seven of her life, this is the first time for Taeyeon seeing a girl looking really beautiful and captivating in a simple dress.

Tiffany really something.

When they get inside the room, Taeyeon is welcomed by the very angry, very mad, very pissed off Kim Taeho. He is ready to take down Taeyeon anytime soon, but the latter just smirk and holding Tiffany's hand to her seat.

"What is it uncle?" she smile while putting her hand on Tiffany's thigh, crossing her legs and staring at the rest of the room, "did I do something to oppose you, again?"


	198. Red Lingerie III

"Did she took your virginity?" The older woman asking while sipping her vodka with a straw, she is not looking at the younger girl, yet she keep talking with the younger girl.

Tiffany just timidly nod, making Bom take a deep breath and give a deep sigh. She was once in the younger girl's place before, sold to the household, ready to use as soon as possible since she was an adult already. She was no virgin when she came into the household, but her breathtaking beauty making it harder for her to live properly in the household. If it was not because the strange and sadistic Victoria Kim, she is probably dead or sucking some dirty dicks belong to the group of Kims.

"It's better than Taeho-ssi, isn't?" For her it was Victoria, at least she is the only one Victoria seen and fuck with. Sometimes the lady Kim can be rough at her, but she treats her well by the end of the day.

"How could you say that unnie?" Tiffany ask the older woman in disbelief, "you don't know her-"

"They're the same." Bom cutting Tiffany's word while sipping her drink nervously, she hates being far away from Victoria. Or her master, people in the household call it that way.

"Huh?".

"They're the same," Bom's face is flushed, not sure it was flushed because of alcohol or because she reminding something, "Kim Taeyeon and Victoria Kim are the same. Intersex. A woman, perfectly a woman. With man's part."

"Maybe it's in their genes," she gulp the last drop and facing the younger girl, "are you using protection? Condom?".

"No."

Bom pinches her nose bridge and asks for another vodka on ice, "shit, they're too similar."

"What? Why?" Before Bom can answer, the door is open.

The Kims slowly coming out from the dining room, after an awkward dinner, all the girls, wife, and partner are moved outside the dining room. They said it was an important meeting about their business, something urgent came up in the country and Kim's expertise is needed in the field. Seeing the people start to walk closer to their place, Tiffany quickly runs to hide behind Bom, afraid of seeing Taeho or his man.

Since she was out of the dining room, it was Bom that keeps her safe. She chases away all the younger Kims who teased her by telling Tiffany is Taeyeon's possession, while everyone already knows who is she belongs to.

"YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT!" They see the huge, bulky, and angry Kim Taeho launch himself to the petit Kim Taeyeon.

Tiffany gasping to the sight, she is afraid Taeyeon will have no chance fighting with the huge man, "unnie... Why your master didn't help Taeyeon? She- she- he can hurt her," the younger girl look panicked.

"You obviously didn't know who the hell your master is, Tiffany." Bom makes a smirk while gulping her vodka in one shot.

No one dares to fight Taeho, and no one bothers Taeho for attacking their head's daughter. A simple clicking sound was heard by the time Taeho have his hand on Taeyeon's collar.

"Move an inch, I dare you." Taeyeon pointing a gun at the crotch of Taeho.

"YOU!"

"I fucked her good last night. She was so tight, she bleeds on my skin... Uncle." Taeyeon cannot contain her laugh, she is proud, she loves what she do. She loves hearing the words from her mouth, loves the truth that she was the one who took Tiffany's virginity.

"FUCK! YOU FREAK!!" Taeho launches his fist into Taeyeon's face.

A loud thud and a loud bang.

The petite woman did not budge from her place, her face turns few inches with blood coming from her mouth, she smirks while knowing her gun successfully hitting her uncle's crotch.

"Next time, I'll kill you... Taeho... Seosangnim." She lifts the old man's face with her gun, "I hate your guts."

She put the gun into the holster and walk, not even her father dare to questioning her actions. It was one of the rules in the household; if you had been warned and still ignore it, the consequences is all yours. As for Taeho's, Taeyeon have warned him, she warned him good and provoked him good too. The old man keep on going to assault the young woman, being shot in his crotch was his consequences. He screams out loud while his bold oozing from his pants, he cannot move, yet he still curse Taeyeon.

He was almost shot Taeyeon when her brother's open his mouth, "you've been warned Taeho. Take your consequences or I'll shot your head for not giving her any warning."

"I'm your brother!!"

"She's my daughter! And rules is rules! Take him away!"

Tiffany can swear she saw Taeyeon giving the slyest smile while walking closer to her, everyone in the main house are now talking. It is not usual for Taeyeon to fancy one of the pleasure servers, moreover taking her exclusively.

"I'll see you next week?" Taeyeon halted her step while bowing to Victoria.

"You need to fix the problem, Europe isn't my region."

"I know." She bows politely while looking at the eldest, "mother, father. If I may, I would love to take my leave."

Taeyeon only being amazingly polite when she is beyond happy and thrilled. Thrilled of the feeling after shooting his uncle's greatest treasure, and happy knowing that she was the one who took the beautiful girl in front of her.

"Splendid," she took Tiffany to her arms and give a peck, "this girl here, is mine. Is that clear?". Half of the people in the house nod their heads vigorously.

"Excellent. Now come Fany."

Taeyeon's Apartment, Ittaewon, Seoul

The younger was tied and blindfolded, she cried, begged, and plead to be released, yet nothing happens. The older woman keep ramming her hard and fast with all her might, "God, you're so tight Fany~"

"Please... It hurts..." She sobbed.

She cannot feel the difference between pains and pleasure anymore, everything was hitting her hard. Since the apartment's door was close, Taeyeon has pinned her to the door and ripped her clothes. She cannot help by being very wet, with all the actions from Taeyeon, yet scared.

The more she cry, she feel more thrilled. She loves seeing the younger's naked body fill with her marks and fluids, seeing how fragile, sexy Tiffany, makes her really adorable. Taeyeon loves it, she loves the way Tiffany's body fit hers, loves the sight of how dirty the body because of her. Every inch of Tiffany's is now screaming her name, she pleaded with the last strength she had. Taeyeon still pounding hard, feeling all the sensation throb to all her body, she can feel the younger girl is near to her climax. Her walls tightened around her shaft, making her shiver by the sensation; hot, slick, and amazing.

She remembers the eyes of the other male Kims eyeing Tiffany on tonight dinner, they were drooling over her. She can remember few of them having their bulge visible because of Tiffany, she remembers the feeling when she shot her own uncle. Everything is mixed and makes her feel awesome, she is using the subject of their desire, banging the girl whom her uncle so badly wanted.

"Oh Fany, Fany, Tiffany... Yes... Keep moving baby," she is in ecstasy, she cannot stop devouring the younger girl.

"I can't- ahh hh hh," she scream in a high pitch, between fear and pleasure. Tiffany have no more energy left, her mind went blank and she succumbed to the darkness inside her head.

Taeyeon gives another thrust and releases everything inside the tight Tiffany's, her body feel amazing. "I'm thrilled," she pulled her limp cock from Tiffany's and collapsed next to the younger girl.

Happy and content.

09.47 KST

"Oh," by the time Tiffany opens her eyes, a pair of eyes staring at her. "You're awake."

Tiffany remembers her as one of the caretakers, she remembered the middle-aged woman once in a while checking on the young girls inside the pleasure servers room.

"No, don't move. You'll wake Taeyeon-ssi." Two strong arms engulfing her body, the light snore is visible behind her neck.

"I- I'm so-sorry, I'm not presentable," she pulls the cover up to her chest.

"Aigoo, it's okay. I prepared some food, just wait until she wakes," she walks outside the room, but then walking back, "I just wanted to see if you're alright, and here, I bet you're thirsty." She gives Tiffany a glass of water with a straw, she holds it in front of Tiffany's face while the girl drinks all the water.

She is indeed very thirsty.

"Thank you ahjumma..."

"Just, go back to sleep until she wakes. Don't forget to eat later, okay?" She whispers to Tiffany and has the girl nod. Not long after, she drifted back to sleep.

12.55 KST

Taeyeon wakes up with a smile plastered on her face, look at her side and seeing Tiffany still soundly asleep. Tiffany's skin is now filled with her hickeys, she tilts her head while pulling the comforter down to the younger girl's leg, admiring the curve of her body.

"Ah-" her action make Tiffany awake, she stares with eyes full of horror. Taeyeon bit her lips, something inside her chest tightening and she hates seeing Tiffany look at her with fear on her face.

"Can you walk?" She felt guilty, Tiffany swears inside her head that Taeyeon is having a personality problem. She is nice and gentle now, but bad and evil last night.

Tiffany jolt by the touch of Taeyeon on her body, still remember how the older one abusing her body last night. Her abdomen is hurt, her thigh is sore, and her private part is swollen. It hurts, she almost can move her body. Taeyeon scratch her head and take a deep breath.

"Wait here," she jumps from the bed not minding about her naked body, she is always proud of her assets; slender figures, visible abs, round breast, and her little beast.

She walks to the bathroom, Tiffany can hear a rustling sound and water splashing, then Taeyeon's humming into a familiar song. Within few minutes, she walks out from the bathroom still naked. Without any words, she lifts Tiffany from the bed and brings her into the bathroom where a tub with warm water already waiting for Tiffany.

"I put bath salt inside it, I hope it'll ease your body and makes you relax," she smiles after putting Tiffany inside the tub, then splashing the girl with the water, "you go enjoy, I'll take a shower and wait for you downstair. Ok?".

"Y-yes," one time she fucks Tiffany like crazy, hurt her while pleasuring herself, and the next time, she is super gentle.

"Don't take to long. Ok?" Taeyeon give an order, she is not asking, she told Tiffany to do the thing she asked.

"Ye-yes miss- Taetae..."

"Good girl," Taeyeon give a peck before she is going out to go to another bathroom.

After one hour, Tiffany going downstair. Wearing a black short and pink oversized t-shirt, Taeyeon told her to use short when she is at home. Before she reaches the end of the stairs, Taeyeon was already waiting for her. The older woman's body was tense, she rushes to go to Taeyeon's side before the older woman can do anything to her again.

Taeyeon quickly grabs Tiffany's hand and pull her behind her body, "there's the problematic girl." A deep, hoarse, unfamiliar yet scary voice rang into the room.

"Stay away from this father."

"You shot your uncle's because of her," Kim Taewoo with three of his man standing in the middle of Taeyeon's apartment, with a stern expression on his face.


	199. Club Fun I

Taeyeon walked in the noisy club, confidence oozing out her aura. It's normal for her to get occasional cat calls or the getting a lot of on-lookers. Unfortunately for those people, she doesn't give a damn about them. She was busy looking for her friend amongst the sea of people, when she finally saw the familiar blonde hair situated in one of the VIP couches, she immediately went to its direction.

"Eyy~ Lee Chaerin!" she shouts as she finally sees the girl, busy making out with some brunette. Said girl pulls away from the brunette on her lap, "Well if it isn't Kim Taeyeon! Thought you'd never come." Chaerin jokes, as the other girl sits herself at the end of the couch. As soon as she sits down, the girl beside her starts flirting with her.

Taeyeon shoots Chaerin a look that says 'get rid of these girls now Chae', luckily Chaerin got the hint and asked the girls to leave them alone, much to their dismay. Once the two were left alone, Taeyeon scooted a bit closer to Chaerin. "Don't you get tired?" she asks Chaerin, "You out of all people know that I don't do this often," Chaerin answers, "and besides, it's not like I'll take any of them in bed. I'm pretty sure they'll freak out once they know." She adds and Taeyeon nods in response.

The two lapse into silence just listening to the music thumping loud from the speakers, one of the waiters approached their Taeyeon and immediately recognized Taeyeon, "Well if it isn't the Big boss! What're you doing here?" he asked, "Just looking for something to pass time, Youngbae." She answers. "More like someone, not something." Adds Chaerin, "The girls here are all the same, boring." Youngbae tells them, "No more feisty ones?" both girls ask.

"Not enough to satisfy you both" says Youngbae, he knows of what the girls are- or rather, what they have. Both girls would come here in hopes to finds a 'good fuck for the night', as they call them, due to their circumstances. It's always a one-night stand for the two girls, since they both think that those girls they have sex with won't be able to continue anything else with them.

'Those girls look like they could barely last two rounds with these girls' thought Youngbae since he often heard from his boyfriend how one of the two would complain to them that the girl isn't worth enough.

A sudden series of whistles and cat calls were heard by the three friends, and turned to the direction of the club's entrance. Youngbae could swore, he can hear Chaerin's and Taeyeon's jaws drop. I mean who wouldn't when you've got two hot girls walking and not give a care to those who look at them hungrily. Youngbae caught sight of his boyfriend behind the two girls, and he knows, just by the smile on Siwon's face, Chaerin and Taeyeon have found their match.

The trio approached their table, Chaerin and Taeyeon were still shamelessly ogling the two girls that are now in front of them. "Wonnie~" Youngbae purrs, earning a snort from the two girls behind him. "Hey bae~" says Siwon, Youngbae turns to the two girls with Siwon.

One was red-haired, pale skinned girl while the other was a brunette, fair skinned girl. "And who are these girls, Wonnie?" asks Youngbae, "This is Tiffany and Sandara" says Siwon, while gesturing to the red-hair and brunette. "They're looking for some fun tonight, after all the work slavery." Siwon adds, noticing the two familiar faces behind Youngbae.

"Chaerin! Taeyeon! Nice to see you two here again!" exclaims Siwon, that must've snapped the two back into reality, "Hey~" chimed Chaerin, "Have a seat." Says Taeyeon. "Well I would need to go back to work, anything you guys want?" Youngbae asks the five people seated, "Just the usual, Youngbae" says Taeyeon, "Same here" says Chaerin.

"How about you two?" asks Youngbae to the two girls, "I'll help you make their drink bae." Says Siwon, as he stands up and leaves with Youngbae. Once the two left, silence consumed the four people around the table. A loud cough broke over the silence, "Hi there~" a husky voice chimed beside Taeyeon, she turned to the red-haired girl, "Hello~ I'm Taeyeon." She says. "I'm Tiffany, nice to meet you."

From her peripheral vision, she can see Chaerin talking to the Sandara girl, 'Looking for fun, eh? I can give you fun' thought Taeyeon. "So Tae…" Tiffany starts, "What're you doing here?" Taeyeon smiles from the question, "Just checking the place out" she answers plainly. "Oh? But why'd it sound like you've been here before?" Tiffany ask, "I would love to tell you, but I think it's too early for that." Taeyeon says with a smirk on her face.

She expects Tiffany to act confused by what she says, but to her surprise, the girl gives a sly smile as she suddenly feels a hand caressing on her right thigh. Even with the jeans she was wearing, Tiffany's hand seemed to be emitting heat on her legs. "I heard from Siwon you dance well…" Tiffany trails, still caressing Taeyeon's thigh.

"Please define the word 'Well'" Taeyeon tried to joke while controlling her hormones, this woman beside her seems to know seduction very well, to elicit such a reaction from Taeyeon. 'Don't let her win Taeyeon, control yourself' she kept chanting in her head. Tiffany sensed Taeyeon's struggle and smiled to herself, 'Oh if only I knew she was this easy, I wouldn't have asked Siwon to help introduce me to her' Tiffany thinks. Truth be told, Tiffany has seen Taeyeon in the club one or two times.

She just didn't approach the girl, since the girl's usually surrounded by the sluts of the club, along with her friend Chaerin. So when Tiffany saw Siwon talking to the two girls she got a little help from the guy, when it hit Monday. As for Sandara, she knows the girl's been looking for something new, so she convinced her to come with her, in hopes Sandara loosens up with Taeyeon's friend, Chaerin.

"Hmm, I'm not sure how to define it, but I dance pretty well myself." She says, "Confident, aren't you?" Taeyeon scoffed. "Oh I know I'm good." She tells Taeyeon, the latter just gives her a chuckle. "You don't believe me?" She leans a bit closer to Taeyeon, hand still on the girl's thigh, her lips near the girl's ear. "How about I show you?" she feels Taeyeon shudder in response, and in addition she gives a slow sensual lick on the girl's earlobe before nipping it.

A sigh escaped Taeyeon's lips when she felt Tiffany's lips moving away, she felt hot. And she knows her pants are going to become a bother soon. "Well I'm off to dance, call me when my drink's here, alright San?" she hears Tiffany say before heading to the dance floor. Taeyeon swore Tiffany swayed her hips on purpose to get Taeyeon's attention, her eyes were glued to Tiffany's butt.

Taeyeon watched as Tiffany swayed her hips in time with the beat, all the while running her hands all over her body. Tiffany was definitely attracting a lot of on-lookers, but her gaze was directed to Taeyeon, only Taeyeon. Her gaze was seductive, enough to have the receiving end on their knees begging for her. She felt arms circling her waist from behind, and musky scent invading her senses. She could see Taeyeon's eyes narrowing and a small pout beginning to appear.

She raised one of her hands and placed them at the back of the guy's neck, 'this guy must be stupid to think I would even have an interest in him'. Yes, Tiffany only ever liked girls, regardless if some have a thing in between their legs or not. She could feel the guy's crotch grinding on her ass, while they danced.

Tiffany turned to look at where Taeyeon was, surprised to find only Sandara and Chaerin there. She was about to pull away from the guy when she felt a hand on her wrist pulling her away, the familiar vanilla scent she smelled earlier came up again. "Hey!" the guy now in front of her and Taeyeon looked pissed, "Fuck off, idiot" Taeyeon snarls, "Who do you think you are?!" the guy shouts.

Taeyeon smirks, "The owner of this club" The guy's face turns white as sheet, and before he could react, he was already being hauled by the bouncers. Tiffany turned to Taeyeon, and was about to tell her that wasn't necessary, but it seems Taeyeon has other plans for her mouth. Taeyeon pulled Tiffany in for a rough kiss, to which the latter didn't hesitate to respond.

Taeyeon felt Tiffany's arms around her neck as she pulls the girl closer with her arms around the latter's waist, she licked Tiffany's entrance in hopes to be granted access. She was granted, both moaned when their tongues met and started a battle for dominance. In the end it was Taeyeon who won, she ran her hands lower to touch her favorite part of a woman's body.

Tiffany moaned when she felt Taeyeon's hands cup her butt cheeks, kneading them like dough. Feeling the lack of oxygen, she reluctantly pulled away. A trail of saliva could be seen from the two's mouths as their lips separated, it didn't last long though, since Taeyeon pulled in for another kiss, aiming for Tiffany's lower lip.

As much as Tiffany wanted to continue this session of theirs, she wanted them out of public sight. So she pulled away again, earning a groan from the other. She chuckled before leaning on Taeyeon's ear, "I would love to continue this, but could we go somewhere more private?" she whispers in the girl's ear. And like a puppy being offered a treat, Taeyeon pulled Tiffany on the direction of the stairs.

The two girls reached a door at the top of the stairs, where Taeyeon punched a few numbers in, before being granted access. They entered a corridor that only had two doors in the middle, they approached the door on the left. Taeyeon was busy trying to fit the key in, while Tiffany nipped at the nape of Taeyeon's neck and slipped her hand in Taeyeon's shirt, caressing her abs.

As soon as the door was opened, the two stumbled inside the apartment. Taeyeon pinned Tiffany against the door, both started another round of tongue wrestling. Taeyeon's left hand went to the zipper of Tiffany's body hugging dress, while the other hand lifted Tiffany's left leg to wrap around her waist. Once the dress was off, Taeyeon reveled at the smoothness of Tiffany's skin. Making the taller girl shudder.

"Taeyeon-ah~" Tiffany moaned as Taeyeon started placing kisses from below her ear to a spot on her neck, "Ah!" she gasped when she felt Taeyeon biting and sucking on her pulse point. Taeyeon released the girl's neck with a popping sound, she smirk when she saw the now red spot on the girl's milky white skin. Tiffany pulled Taeyeon for a kiss, before the smaller girl lifted her off the ground.

Instinctively, Tiffany wrapped her legs around Taeyeon's waist. She felt Taeyeon's hands kneading her butt again, eliciting moans from her. She was in the process of unbuttoning the smaller girl's plaid shirt, when her back met the soft sheets of Taeyeon's bed. She looked at Taeyeon standing in front of her, wearing a black bra and her jeans. She saw the bulge on Taeyeon's pants and bit her lip.

'Oh so she's like that, wonder how good it will be' Tiffany thought, Taeyeon knew where Tiffany was looking at, usually she wouldn't let any girl touch her. No, it was only her who pleasured the girls, never the girls pleasured her. Thus, the reason why she complains to Siwon about not getting enough. She knows when the girl wants it or not, and right now, the gleam on Tiffany's eyes actually got her excited.

Taeyeon grabbed hold of the red-haired's ankles and pulled the girl near the edge of the bed, from there she spread the girl's legs. She smirked when she saw spot on the girl's red blood panties, "Naughty girl, you're this wet already?" Tiffany let out a moan when Taeyeon touched her damped undergarment. She felt her bra clasp becoming undone and her bra leaving her upper body.

Cold air hit her breasts, making her nipples harden. "Oh god Tae..." she mused when Taeyeon dipped her head down to take a breast in her mouth, one of her hands went to knead the other breast. Despite having her breast in the girl's mouth, Tiffany was getting impatient, Taeyeon licked around the area avoiding the place where she wanted the little muscle the most.

"Taeyeon…" she growled, earning a chuckle from the girl above her. "Patience Fany~" Taeyeon chimed, before finally giving in. "Ah! Yes! Taeyeon~ah~" Taeyeon proceeded to bite, lick and suck the hardened nipple, while rolling, pinching and pulling the other around her fingers. Once she was satisfied with what she did, she continued to do the same to the other nipple.

Tiffany was in ecstasy, she felt that if Taeyeon continues to do this, she might already come. But that didn't happen, since Taeyeon started moving down on her. Placing light kisses on her abdomen, teasing her with bites and licks around her navel. She held her breath when she saw Taeyeon come face to face with her very damp underwear, she could feel Taeyeon's breath hit her core.

It wasn't long before the piece of fabric was off and tossed away like the others, Tiffany felt a bit insecure when Taeyeon kept staring. She was about to close her legs when Taeyeon held them, "Don't you look beautiful Fany" She blushed when Taeyeon said that, but more so when Taeyeon started planting kisses on her inner thighs.

After every kiss, Taeyeon uses her tongue to trail along before going for another kiss. When it came to Tiffany's outer walls, Taeyeon licked her lips in anticipation, wondering how good Tiffany tastes. Tiffany's breathe hitch when she felt the smaller girl's tongue on her outer walls, Taeyeon lifted her right hand to spread Tiffany's outer walls, and got a great view of Tiffany's soaking red pearl.

"My god! Taeyeon! Yes~ that's it! That's the spot!" Tiffany moan a series of words when Taeyeon's tongue met with her clit, the latter was enjoying the sight of the writhing girl in front of her. It was easy for her, since she only had to kneel at the foot of the bed, while the girl's legs were dangling at the edge. Taeyeon took turns from biting, licking and sucking Tiffany's clit, all the while making the girl moan her name again and again.

When she felt it was not enough, she occasionally runs her tongue from Tiffany's clit to her juice filled hole. "Damn baby you're so sweet" says Taeyeon after getting a licks on Tiffany's hole, "Ah! Tae!" Tiffany felt Taeyeon's tongue enter her. The little muscle kept wriggling inside, sending mixed pleasure to the one receiving it.

"Ah~ oh~ yes baby~ oh Tae~" Tiffany kept moaning as Taeyeon continued to tongue fuck her, the latter was completely aware of her own discomfort with her jeans, but she chose to ignore it for now. She felt the walls of Tiffany's womanhood start to tighten, she knew the girl was going to come soon. "Tae! Faster! Yes! Yes! Argh! Ah!"

Taeyeon fastened her pace and soon felt the walls spasm around her tongue, "TAEYEON!!!!!!!!!!" Tiffany slumped upon reaching her orgasm, she could hear slurping sounds coming from below her, as Taeyeon did her job of "cleaning" her. 'Only to get me wet again' Tiffany almost chuckled at the thought, but then she realized she hasn't done anything to the girl yet.

'Oh I can't wait to get a taste of her' she smiled at her new found thought, as she saw Taeyeon climbing up from below her. "What're you smiling at?" Tiffany didn't answer the question, instead she pulled Taeyeon in for a tongue filled kiss. Tasting herself, she can't help but moan. Taeyeon was too engrossed in the kiss that she didn't feel her jean's button coming off and a hand slipping inside her boxer shorts.

"Ah~!" Taeyeon pulled away when she felt Tiffany's warm hand around her shaft, "Wow~ you're so big Taetae~" Tiffany chimed when Taeyeon finally got rid of the jeans and boxers. Tiffany stood up, ignoring her own arousal and guided Taeyeon to sit on the bed while she placed herself in front of the girl, kneeling. Their positions have switched, and this time, the excitement is on Taeyeon's side.

She looked at how Tiffany marveled at her junior, she let out a loud moan when the red-haired took hold of her shaft with both her hands. She refrained herself to fuck the girl, right then and there on her mouth. She knows Tiffany will make her come, but if the girl continues to do this…

"Shit! Fany~!" Taeyeon let out a hiss and a moan when Tiffany placed the head in her mouth, using her teeth to lightly bite on the shaft before circling it with her tongue.

Tiffany continued to play with her shaft, switching from swirling her tongue around it to placing kisses on the entire thing. Taeyeon was in awe, she can't believe the girl didn't care if she has something in between her legs or not. Moreover, how Tiffany kept teasing her by not doing anything more than licking and kissing it.

"Fany…" Taeyeon growled, the vibration caused by Tiffany chuckling when her shaft was in the girl's mouth made her eyes close. She gave slow, subtle thrusts, so as to at least let Tiffany know she was desperate, but not desperate enough to say it out loud. No, she wouldn't do that, her pride would never let her.

Fortunately, Tiffany got the hint and started bobbing her head up and down on Taeyeon's shaft. 'Gosh, she's big… I'd have to use both my hands and mouth to make her come' Tiffany thought, 'but I wonder how it would feel when it's already inside me…' she mentally smiled at her last thought, and fastened her pace.

It seems Taeyeon's close, since her grip on Tiffany's hair is getting stronger and tighter. Few moments later…

"Gahh~ Damn Fany~~~" Taeyeon finally came, squirting cum all over Tiffany's face. The latter had to pull away from the shaft when cum got shot down her throat, making her cough. "Don't you have gag reflexes?" Taeyeon asked after recovering a bit, watching Tiffany licking the few remnants of her cum off her face. "I usually do, but you came so much I couldn't take it all." Tiffany said sheepishly.

"Oh, sorry then" Taeyeon gave a grin before it was replaced by a smirk, Tiffany saw it and went to stand from her place. Taeyeon pulled her to straddle her, Tiffany's pussy hovering just above her shaft. Slowly, Tiffany lowers herself, never breaking eye contact with the woman below her. Both release moans once they've finally connected, Tiffany started to lift herself up, before dropping back down.

She did this several times, over and over until she could feel her legs getting weaker. Taeyeon, being nice, decided to hold the girl by the hips and help her in moving. They continued with the slow pace, until Tiffany started to feel something beginning to form in her lower area. She started riding Taeyeon faster, before Taeyeon switched places with her again.

With Tiffany lying down, the bed provided great leverage for both of them since Taeyeon was kneeling. Her shaft aligning perfectly in Tiffany's warm wet cavern, she fastened her thrusts, feeling her own orgasm building. Both were moaning and groaning with every thrust Taeyeon makes, suddenly she placed Tiffany's legs on her shoulders, causing her shaft go deeper than they used too.

"Oh~ Tae~~ Ah! Ah! Oh! F-faster~ Yes! OH! DON'T STOP~~ OH~~ GOD~~ YES BABY~~~~!" Taeyeon thrusts went in an uncontrollable speed, until Tiffany finally came, but Taeyeon didn't stop there. She lifted the girl still thrusting into her and placed her in the middle of the bed with her still on top. She flipped Tiffany around and started doing her from behind, still going at the fast pace.

Tiffany, who happen to just come down from her high, started to feel the same burning sensation again. "Fany~ Oh, Fany~" Taeyeon thrusts went non-stop, until both have finally reached euphoria, screaming each other's names.

"TAEYEON!!!"

"TIFFANY!!!"

Taeyeon continued to give slow thrusts, giving Tiffany to ride out her third orgasm, before pulling out and lying beside the poor girl. She turned Tiffany around to gather her in her arms, normally she doesn't do this with the other girls since she doesn't let the girls touch her. But just this once, she's willing to not do that.

Something about Tiffany made her want to do these things, she not one to do the whole cuddling-after-sex thing, but surprisingly she likes it when Tiffany curls in her arms and tucks her head under her chin.

"Tae?" Tiffany calls out, "Hm?" Taeyeon strokes the girl's fiery red hair. "Do you… maybe… um…" she feels Tiffany fidgeting beside her, while the girl struggles to ask her something, "What is it Fany?" she turns to look at the girl who's cheeks are turning pink. "I was wondering, if you aren't busy tomorrow… you could… maybe, want to get some coffee… with me..?"

If Taeyeon just didn't finish having sex with Tiffany, she would think the girl was totally innocent. This thought brought a grin on her face, "Don't you think it's a bit weird asking me this just after what happened?" this question made the red hair tense up, but before she could say anything, Taeyeon already beat her to it "I was hoping more along the lines of breakfast here then a nice walk around the mall, not just coffee."

This statement automatically brought a smile to the red hair's face, she literally pounced on the blonde, placing a sweet, deep kiss on the latter's lips. Taeyeon wrapped her arms around the girl's waist pulling her closer, before she felt Tiffany pulling away. "Can I court you?" Taeyeon whispers against the girl's lips, Tiffany chuckles "Don't you think it's a bit weird asking me this just after what happened?"

Taeyeon grins at the repetition of words, "No. No, I don't." she pauses, "because the girl I'm asking this to, is one sexy, hot, cute girl." Tiffany smiles at the given compliments, her eyes turn like that of crescent moons, "oh and has a beautiful eye-smile too" Taeyeon added after seeing those crescent eyes.

Both lean in for kiss, before snuggling each other under the warm cover and succumbing to sleep. With content smiles on their faces.


	200. Club Fun II

[THE MORNING AFTER]

Sun rays course through the bedroom and land on a certain red-hair's back, feeling the warm light, Tiffany stirred in her sleep and groaned at the disturbance. Absentmindedly, she reached out on the other side of the bed, only to find out that the occupant wasn't there.

Opening her eyes, she saw the empty space beside her, Tiffany sat up which resulted with the covers dropping, exposing her bare body. Glancing on herself, she saw numerous bite marks on her chest. She blushed as the memory of what happened few hours ago, came back.

The duo woke up two hours after their fun, only to start another round with each other. Thus resulting to Tiffany's mark-filled body. 'Gosh, I don't even know how I managed to stay awake until she came.'

Tiffany was woken up from her thoughts when the faint smell of pancakes invaded her senses, 'So that's where she went…' she thought. Finding it a hassle to dress, she wrapped the sheets around herself before standing up. As soon as she sat down however, she felt sore down below.

"I'd be surprised if I wasn't…" she said to no one in particular. Soon she followed the direction of the heavenly aroma, seeing Tae bustling about in the kitchen. The blonde was only wearing a loose shirt and boxers, Tiffany bit her lip as she watches the woman go to and fro the stove and cupboards.

Tae still hasn't notice her presence, so she walks closer to the woman facing the stove, and gives her a back hug. To say that Taeyeon wasn't surprise would be a lie, especially when she felt Tiffany's bare chest on her back. She takes a breath, before turning away from the pan and plants kiss on the red-hair's cheek.

"Good morning, I hope you like pancakes." Tae says, "I'm okay with anything." Answers Tiffany. "Even me?" teases Taeyeon, "Hmm, now that…" Tiffany kisses her nape, "I wouldn't…" the side of her neck, "mind…" her earlobe, "having…" the back of her ear, "anytime" and ends it with blowing in Taeyeon's ear.

Meanwhile, the blonde was trying her best to ignore the young seductress's acts and focus on making sure the pancakes don't burn. Unfortunately, the former was a little more difficult to do than the other. Since the one on the pan was the last one, her focus was directed more on what Tiffany was doing and saying.

The younger girl continued planting kisses on the older girl's nape, biting and licking sometimes. This went until the last pancake was done and Taeyeon's bulge was as high as it can be, "Let's eat!" announces Tiffany before retracting her arms from Taeyeon, and held the plate with one hand, while holding the cover around herself with the other.

Taeyeon groaned when Tiffany moved away, but was quite thankful. Since she figured, if Tiffany hadn't moved away soon, they would've fucked again, this time beside the stove. She went to the dining room to find the table set, but Tiffany was still standing. She was about to ask why, but the look on the red-hair's face made her realize instead.

She sat down and immediately pulled the girl to sit on her lap, before Tiffany sat though, she opened the cover again and enveloped both of them in the loose cover. Taeyeon ran one hand on the girl's bare back and the other on the girl's thighs, before settling them on the side of the girl's waist, wrapping her arms around Tiffany's waist.

Tiffany let go of the cover's ends, but not before leaning in to give a soft kiss to Taeyeon. The blonde was happy with the small gesture and was eager to return the kiss, all dirty thoughts were pushed to the side at the moment as both enjoyed the innocent kiss.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined by an angry stomach that was demanding to be filled. It ended with an embarrassed blonde and a giggling red-hair, whose eye-smile is showing. "Fany-ah, feed me please~" Taeyeon pouted, "Oh my, were you always this cute?" asks Tiffany to the pouting girl.

This caused the older girl to pout more, in which the younger one just kissed it away before slicing a piece of the pancake and feeding it to Taeyeon. The latter hummed in satisfaction and asked Tiffany to take a bite after hers, Tiffany complied and did what she was asked.

That wasn't until Taeyeon asked for some syrup did the red-hair's thought became dirty again, and the latter hoped the blonde would want to try. "Fany-ah, can you stand for a while, I'll just get the syrup." Asks Taeyeon, "No I'll get it, just tell me where it is" Tiffany answers.

"It's in the fridge, on the bottom case" tells Taeyeon, Tiffany nods before getting off Taeyeon and went to the fridge butt naked. She made sure to sway her butt seductively to give the blonde a show, the latter was awestruck at the sight of Tiffany's round packs.

The red-hair was horny, due to the imagination she had with Taeyeon and she was sure that she's soaked down there. That was proven true when the cold air from the fridge wafted out and into the room, upon locating the bottled liquid, she smirked.

What better way than to tease Taeyeon more with her ass sticking out and the view of her soaked core, she leaned down slowly to retrieve the bottle and heard a faint groan from behind. Now she knew that the older woman had been watching her the entire time, and knew how horny Taeyeon was proven with the very obvious tent.

She got up fast, so as to pretend she wasn't doing any teasing. "Found it!" she says while waving the syrup bottle in her hand. Tiffany walked back to Taeyeon and pretended to absentmindedly stroke the bottles neck up and down, looking at Taeyeon, the blonde's gaze was directed to what her hand was doing. She watched as Taeyeon licked her lips in want.

When Tiffany reached the table, she placed the bottle of syrup on the table before sitting back down on Taeyeon's lap. Instead of sitting sideways, this time she sat with her back against Taeyeon's front. She made sure her ass is pressed down at Taeyeon's boner, she gave a slight wiggle and got a throaty groan in return.

Taeyeon wrapped her arms around Tiffany's waist still, and did all she can to not give in to Tiffany's teasings. Placing her head on the girl's shoulder, she watched the red head pour syrup on their pancakes. When it came to taking a bite of the piece of pastry, droplets of syrup fell from it and landed on the red-hair's chest, Taeyeon's attention was quickly diverted to the trailing liquid on Tiffany's chest.

Tiffany paid no mind, since she figured it would add more to the teasing. And when the syrup touched her pink nub, she gave a low moan in delight. "This syrup made the pancakes sweeter Tae, you've got to taste it." She carried on with pretending she has no idea of what she's doing to the blonde.

She looked at the suddenly silent person, the older girl's expression said it all. Jaws clenched tight, eyes dark and clouded with lust, trailing upwards from the red-head's syrup coated nub to those red plump lips. When onyx orbs met with brown ones, Taeyeon threw away the last of her self-control.

"Oof!" Tiffany suddenly found herself lying on the table, legs spread as far as possible with Taeyeon's head in between. The latter showed no mercy as she hungrily started lapping, sucking, nipping and biting Tiffany's womanhood. She did everything her mouth could without entering the high red-head.

"Ah! Tae-! Oh! Yes~~! AHH~~! P-please~ hnng~~ i-in! AH! Baby~~! OHGOD!!" Tiffany's efforts of forming a sentence were futile, she couldn't hold her moans from what Taeyeon was doing to her.

"OHGOD TAEYEON~~~!!!" She screamed as Taeyeon practically shoved her tongue deep into Tiffany, the muscle wiggling around so much, touching the red-head's inner walls. "Fa~~~~Ny~~~~" Taeyeon moans her name, the vibration caused takes her to new heights. She starts thrusting her tongue in and out of Tiffany.

"Shit! Unnnggg… AH! F-faster~~ YES! OH YES BABY~~! FUCK ME~~ EAT ME- OH!!!!!" Tiffany started talking dirty due to the intense pleasure given by Taeyeon, not knowing the effect it does to Taeyeon herself. She wants drive herself deep inside Tiffany, fuck her and make her come all over her apartment.

But she can't do that just yet. She still needs to finish 'eating' her 'breakfast'.

Taeyeon continued thrusting her tongue non-stop, and when she felt Tiffany's walls starting to tighten up, she pulled away. "Wha- Tae! Why'd you stop?" Tiffany groaned in frustration, her displeasure in what Taeyeon just did evident in her expression.

Meanwhile, Taeyeon didn't say anything but "Keep your legs open as wide as you can Fanyn and stay still or else it might spill" The red-head was confused at first since she was lying down, but when heard a popping sound, she looked down just in time to see Taeyeon pouring some syrup onto her still hot dripping core.

"Oh~" she moaned when she felt the liquid touching her petals, and gave a squeal when the blonde spread her petals apart and dropped more on her engorged clit. Tiffany noticed there was still syrup on her torso area, she was about to take them off when Taeyeon's fingers moved first.

"Ah! Tae-"the blonde's thumb spread the syrup onto the red-head's areola, pressing down the hardened nub occasionally. Taeyeon poured a decent amount onto her other thumb and did the same to the other nipple, Tiffany watched on as those thumbs continued their work, building her losing orgasm.

"Wha- SHIT! BABY~~!" Two hands working on her nubs and a talented mouth eating her sugar coated core, Tiffany hung her mouth open in ecstasy. She was at a loss for words, and as soon as those hands started pinching and kneading and that tongue thrusting fast into her again, her hands gripped the table's sides.

"Fuck! Yes! AHH! UNNNGGG~~~ OOHHH~~~ Fuck me, Tae… FUCK ME!" Tiffany started bucking her hips in time with Taeyeon's thrusts, and soon after she started seeing stars, screaming Taeyeon's name at the top of her lungs, back arched due to the intense orgasm.

Her core throbbed and twitched, her body now coated in sweat, any remnants of the sugary liquid on her core gone. She looked down to see the blonde finishing up her 'meal', then trailing kisses up to her breasts, stopping to lick the remaining syrup off and continued the kisses to the neck, jaw, chin and ends in a tongue filled kiss.

The two pulled away to stare at each other for a moment. Taking in the image that is them together. Tiffany then starts giggling, which makes Taeyeon look at her in confusion. "What's so funny, hm?" she asks, "Nothing. It's just that, I remember you asking to court me. I'm wondering if this would constantly happen while you're at it." She wasn't completely lying.

That was partly true and partly not, since the other reason for her giggling was because she could feel Taeyeon's budge on her pussy. She was feeling horny again, and she wondered if they could start another round.

She thrust her hips up onto the other woman's tent and got a groan in return, she locked eyes with the woman and was no longer surprised to see them clouded with lust and something she still can't acknowledge in the meantime. She gave a smirk, but it soon disappeared.

Taeyeon gave a low chuckle before moving back, and helping Tiffany stand up. "Say Fany, do you want to play a game?" she asks the red-head, "What kind of game?" Tiffany says, "Just a simple one, I'll give you a tour around my apartment. I'll name the place, and you tell me what we can do there."

Tiffany thought of the game for a moment and thought that maybe the game won't take long and she'll be able to convince Taeyeon to just fuck her straight up. She mentally nods to herself before voicing out her answer, "OK let's play."

"Great! Since we're already in the kitchen, let's start from the door."

"OH FUCK! YEAH! OH! TAKE ME UP THIS DOOR TAEBABY!! AH~~! YES! THAT'S IT! SLAM THAT DICK IN MY PUSSY!!"

Okay, when Taeyeon said she wanted to play a game, she didn't say that the game would be either dirty or just a plain game. So when Tiffany found herself slammed against the door with Taeyeon's cock deep within her, only did it cross her mind that Taeyeon's description of this game is different.

"OH! TAEYEON-AH!!!"

With that she came for the 2nd time that day, and it was only at the entrance of the apartment; the door.

"So like I said, this is the door. Let's head to the first room, shall we?" Tiffany could only nod in response to the question, since she was still trying to get her breathing back. Only to realize that she would lose it again later on. 'Now this is what you call a tour'

Taeyeon carried her to a large room, still inside her. In the room there was a long couch that looked like it can be converted into a bed. It was placed in front of a large flat screen tv, there were also single seater couches placed on the sides of the long couch. A coffee table was placed in the middle, magazines neatly placed on top. A carpet is placed under the furnitures, there were shelves placed at three corners of the room. The shelves contained either books, puzzles or CD/DVDs. At the far end of the room, the last corner was a mini-bar. Two large windows situated at each side of the tv, curtains obviously drapped for certain things happening.

Taeyeon pulled out of Tiffany for a moment a placed her on top of the coffee table, with the red-hair's back towards her. Giving her a full view of Tiffany's perfect ass cheeks, she gave them both a tight squeeze before entering the girl again. Tiffany moaned at the feeling of being filled to the brim.

"So this is the living room. Can you tell me what we can do in a living room?"

With that question asked, Taeyeon starts thrusting her hips slowly. Tiffany moans in delight as she tries to form possible answers, "W-we, ah! Could watch-oh~~ t-TV… a-and, ohmotherof~~ AH!" she yelps when Taeyeon suddenly lands a slap on her ass. It hurt sure, but it did do more to boost her arousal.

"And what?" Taeyeon kept the slow pace, during their first round by the door, she made the rules clear. If the red-head took too much of the pleasure in her mind and answer less, she would spank her or stop. But if the girl answers at least two things in one go, then she would speed up.

"and c-cuddle… ah! Also w-we could… oh~ r-read books… OH! Yes! Ahhnn~~!" Tiffany felt the change in Taeyeon's thrusts when she was able to answer, she could actually say anything that she can imagine that could happen in that room. But she was saving them for when Taeyeon decides to kick things up a notch.

"What else?" The blonde asks her voice husky, and her breath hitting the red-hair's ear. This causes an involuntary moan to escape the girl's lips, "we could- Oh! S-solve pu- ah~ p-puzzles… a-and AH BABY! And… w-we could, DRINK~! AH! A-at the m-mini-bar! Oh gosh Tae~~~"

Taeyeon found her sweet spot again and kept focusing on that particular area, "Is that all?" she asks while placing an arm around the red-head's abdomen and leaning her entire frame on the girl, but careful not to put weight on her. Ever since the game started she discarded her shirt and boxers, that way nothing will really come in between them.

Her hardened nipples pressed against Tiffany's back is arousing her so much, "I-I can't t-think of anything e-else…" Tiffany manages to say in between Taeyeon's thrusts, the blonde just hums in response before bucking her hip uncontrollably. The arm holding Tiffany tightening as she kept the girl in place while fucking and hitting the girl's sweet spot hard.

"AH! One m-more! OH~~! YES!! AH! W-WE C-CAN… UUNNNGGG~~ F-FUCK! HERE!! AH! BABY FASTER! HARDER!" Taeyeon complied with the request and continued to pound into the other girl faster and harder, "You look so hot baby girl~" Taeyeon moans in Tiffany's ears, making the latter's orgasm jump almost to the end.

"COME ON!! BABY~~ OH~ AH~ FUCK~ I'M GONNA- OH Tae~~~!!!" with one final push, Taeyeon felt Tiffany's walls closing in on her as the girl came, she almost did herself, but managed to still contain it. Telling herself that, she probably wouldn't be able to show her all the rooms, but she could show her where she wants to fuck or just stay there with her.

The view from behind was definitely a wonderful view for Taeyeon, the sight of the trembling sweaty body of Tiffany made her groin twitch, not to mention some of the ends of the girl's red blood locks are sticking to the girl's back. Don't even get her started on the view below, her cock impaled in the girl's dripping core.

Taeyeon watched as Tiffany slowly came down from her high, before she turned the girl around to face her, still impaled by her. "Up for more or no?" she asks the breathless girl, "I can still go." Answers Tiffany with her closed eyes. "Keep your arms around my neck, you won't be able to hold onto anything in the next room."

Tiffany wonders what room Taeyeon was talking about, until she opened her eyes to find them now in the bathroom, inside the showers. The blonde turns on the shower and both moan once they were soaked, the water provided enough sensitivity for the both of them.

With water cascading down, wetting their hair and skin, replacing their sweat. Taeyeon walks forward until Tiffany's back hit the cold tiled wall, "Keep your arms around me and don't stop your moans. I don't think I can hold out much longer." Says Taeyeon. The red-head nods in response, and Taeyeon soon starts thrusting in and out.

The difference this time is that Taeyeon was a lot rougher, she didn't hold Tiffany by the waist and just thrusting into the girl. Both girls were focused on the pleasure that's building in them, Taeyeon took hold of both of Tiffany's breasts. Flicking and pinching the nub, while burying her face on the girl's neck, leaving bite marks all over.

"OH TAEYEON~~ YOU'RE AH! A L-LOT! ROUGHER~~! GOSH OH! AH~~ AH~ FUCK ME BABY~ MORE~ AH~" Taeyeon's thrusts were no longer in control, she kept her focus on getting Tiffany near the edge as well as hers. From her peripheral vision, she saw the smaller part of the shower, discreetly she grabbed it and turned it on.

She placed the shooting jets in between them, some falling directly onto Tiffany's clit. This got the latter bucking her hips too, and soon she drowned in pleasure. But oh, Taeyeon wasn't done yet. She needs her release too.

After Tiffany came, Taeyeon didn't wait for her to calm done anymore. The blonde quickly turned off the showers and went to the adjacent room, which was the bed room. She didn't care if they were still wet, she dropped the girl onto the mattress and continued to pound into her non-stop.

"Oh~ T-Taeyeon-ah~ Slow down oh~" Tiffany felt the pressure building again and soon she was screaming in ecstasy.

"FASTER! OH~! AH~ TAE! TAETAE!! AH~!"

"Gosh Fany-ah~ I'm close~"

Both were a moaning and groaning mess as the pressure surged up higher and higher until they reached that peak of Euphoria. Screaming each other's name, onyx locked onto brown, lips just a few centimeters away from each other.

"TAEYEON-AH!!!"

"TIFFANY!!!"

Taeyeon's thrust eventually slowed down and she collapsed on top of the drained girl, "Wow, that amazing Fany-ah…" no response came from the said person. She forced herself up to look at the girl, but saw her fast asleep. Chuckling at the sight, she slowly pulled out before getting a towel in the bathroom to clean her and Tiffany's wet state.

She couldn't help but giggle in between, the poor red-head was dead asleep. 'I must've exhausted her. I asked her if she still can go and she said yes…' pushing the thought aside, she picked up the girl and carried her bridal style to the guest room. There she laid the girl on one side and laid herself on the other, covering themselves with the blanket.

As if by some reflex, the still asleep girl scooted closer until she was cuddling with Taeyeon. Her head tucked under the girl's chin with her arm around Taeyeon's torso, the latter couldn't help but grin in delight. She looked at the time and realized it was around 1 in the afternoon, 'Let's just have our late lunch or dinner? Once we've rested.'

She looked at the sleeping beauty once more before placing a kiss on her forehead and following her into dreamland.


	201. Courting Tiffany (Sequel) I

The sound of lips smacking could be heard all over Tiffany's apartment. The owner of the apartment was comfortably straddling a blonde woman, whose hands were busy groping the owner's round butt. Pulling away to breath, Tiffany drowned herself in Taeyeon's onyx eyes.

"Now will you tell me where we are going tonight?" asks Tiffany once they pulled away, Taeyeon smirked before answering "Nice try Fany, but that isn't going to make me spill"

The answer makes Tiffany move to stand up and crosses her arms in front of the older girl. "Well how am I supposed to know what clothes to wear if you won't tell me?" she asks, Taeyeon looks to think for a while and then says "casual would do, maybe a dress, it doesn't really matter for me because you'll still be pretty"

Tiffany tries hard not to smile at the comment, but the heat spreading across her face gives it away. In the end, she sighs and gives up on forcing Taeyeon to tell her. "Alright I give up…" she says and hears Taeyeon chuckle in front of her, "I'll go get changed… give me 10 to 15 minutes" she adds the last bit, but truth be told, she isn't really aware of how long she usually gets ready for a date.

"Take your time, It's just 6 anyway" says Taeyeon, Tiffany heads to a room which Taeyeon assumes her bedroom and closes the door. It wasn't long before she hears water running and concludes that the girl is going to take a shower. She decides to make use of her time giving herself permission to tour the red-head's apartment.

So far she already knows the living room, kitchen and Tiffany's room. She makes her way to two additional rooms, one which has an extra bed-that she assumes was a guest bedroom- and one contains a lone desk with some pieces of clothes scattered around a dress form.

She makes a mental note of asking the younger girl of her occupation, as she's certain she's already made it clear what her occupation is; although, that club isn't the only club that belongs to her. She and Chaerin both own numerous clubs, while their cousins and siblings took on a different approach towards business matters.

On her way back to the living room, the door bell suddenly rang. She thought of ignoring it first since she didn't remember Tiffany ordering something outside, but when the bell rang again, she heard the red-head telling her to get the door while she'll just get dressed.

With that confirmation, she went to answer the front door. She came face to face with another red-haired girl and a doe-eyed girl, both taller than her. It only took a few seconds before she found herself on the floor, one hand holding her stomach in pain and the other being held behind her back by which girl she doesn't know.

"Who are you? What're you doing in Tiffany's apartment? Where's Tiffany?" were the questions coming from the two girls, but Taeyeon was unable to give them answer, because one; a hand was holding her head against the floor and two; the arm being held behind her back was starting to ache. The only thing she could give out was a howl in pain.

"Oh my god Taeyeon!" she heard an additional voice, to which she automatically knew belonged to Tiffany's. "Oh hey Tiff-unnie, I see you're fine" says the person behind her, "do you know this person?" asks another voice. Their tones make Taeyeon almost curse; it was like they weren't aware of the pain she was feeling.

She was able to let out a hiss, which was thankfully heard by Tiffany. Because the next moment she heard younger girl tell the two girls to "Hey she's hurting, Yoona let her go" however the Yoona girl didn't seem too sure about her, because she was still in a vice grip. "Are you sure unnie?" asks Yoona, "Yes I'm sure. She's harmless, don't worry. Now let her go before she needs to get her arm x-rayed" says Tiffany.

It wasn't long before Taeyeon felt the hold on her arm gone, and as soon as she was released, she scurried away until she hit a wall behind her. She held her arm and took notice of the handprint on the skin.

"Tae are you okay? I'm sorry about Bom and Yoona" says Tiffany, "they could get really protective sometimes" she adds. "Nah, it's okay" Taeyeon answers still inspecting the red print on her arm, "No big deal" she smiles sheepishly.

"It doesn't look okay though, look it's red" says the red-haired girl, "I'm sorry Taeyeon-shi, I didn't mean to leave a mark like that" says the doe-eyed girl. "I'm Yoona by the way" she adds, offering her hand. Taeyeon hesitantly reaches out to shake it, "Taeyeon. You can just drop the honorifics" she says.

"I don't think so Tae, she's still younger than you…" trails Tiffany, "How about Taeyeon-unnie?" asks Yoona. "Sure" nods Taeyeon and she turns to look at the other red-head, whose first words to her take her by surprise.

"Did you get Tiffany laid last night?"

The question threw all three of them off guard, although Tiffany was first to recover. "Bommie! Don't just ask stuff like that…" Tiffany says blushing; Bom turns to look at the younger girl before smirking. "You looking like a tomato is enough as an answer" chuckles Bom.

Tiffany turned her attention away to the teasing Bom and looked at Taeyeon, who was still sitting on the floor, against a wall. "Get up Tae, go sit on the couch with Bommie and Yoona. I'll just go finish getting ready" says Tiffany.

Taeyeon immediately obeys and stands up to head to the couch. She sat on the farthest end of the couch, and planned on staying quiet. Unfortunately, that wasn't an option for the two other girls in the room.

"Okay listen up Taeyeon, We'll ask the questions and you have to answer them honestly" says Bom looking threateningly, "Or else…" adds Yoona whose eyes were narrowing. Taeyeon could only nod and swallow the growing lump in her throat, preparing herself for the questions that are about to come.

"When did you meet Tiff-unnie?"

"Last night"

"Where did you meet?"

"At Club BS"

"How did you meet?"

"My club's bartender slash friend's boyfriend introduced her and her friend to me and my cousin"

"You're club BS's owner?"

"Yes"

"What's this bartender's name?"

"Dong Youngbae"

"What's the boyfriend's name?"

"Choi Siwon"

"They're gay?"

"Yes"

"Dang, anyway who came with Tiffany?"

"A girl named Sandara? Or Dara? I couldn't really follow much on the names they exchanged"

"Did anything happen between you and Tiffany last night?"

"Um…" A blush.

"Do you know what happened to Dara?"

"I don't really know, because it was my cousin who was left with her last night. But from what she told me, she says Dara was fine"

"Are you dating Tiff-unnie?"

"Not yet" A smile.

"Yet?"

"I plan to"

"How sure are you?"

"I'd say a 100%, but that would be lying. Roughly around 85-90%"

"Why 85-90?"

"Because the remainder is hers"

"Why with Tiffany?"

"My belief is that in every relationship, it takes two to tango"

"Last one, out of all girls, why Tiffany?"

Taeyeon was about to answer that last question, when suddenly Tiffany came out looking annoyed at Yoona and Bom. "Yah! What's that supposed to mean? Why wouldn't she pick me?" she asks, pouting.

Taeyeon restrained herself from smiling like a creep when she saw the pout of the younger girl, "Hwang were you eavesdropping?" asks Bom. "Don't change the subject" answers Tiffany, "We're just being realistic here unnie, let's face it there are really other girls prettier than you…" explains Yoona.

"What does that have to do with Taeyeon wanting to date me?" Tiffany asks, "We're just testing if she's blind or not, because I think her vision might be blurry" teases Bom. "It is not" defends Tiffany, "I think so too unnie" joins Yoona in the teasing.

"Whatever, what're you guys doing here anyway?" asks Tiffany, who went straight to Taeyeon and sat on the older girl's lap. In reflex, Taeyeon's arms wrap themselves around the younger girl's waist.

"Well we were hoping to have a movie night with you and crash here, but it looks like you'll be busy so…" trails Bom, "We could always crash at Soo-unnie's place" proposes Yoona. "That we could, my clever dongsaeng!" exclaims Bom, "So what're you both still doing here?" asks Tiffany.

"Aww you want us gone already? Fine, we'll get going. You two enjoy your night…" says Bom, standing up but she turns to narrow her eyes at Taeyeon "But should anything Miyoung doesn't like happen, you'll be facing me, got it?" to which Taeyeon just nods immediately.

As Yoona and Bom head out the apartment, Tiffany only moved to bid her two friends goodbye, but asked Taeyeon to stay seated on the couch. From the corridor, Bom and Yoona could hear Taeyeon's voice telling them goodbye. The two girls bid farewell and went to see if they could crash their other friend's apartment.

Tiffany closed the door and went straight to the kitchen to get an ice pack. Once she got what she needed, she head back to the confused girl sitting on her couch. "Show me your arm…" she says, Taeyeon assumed the girl was talking about her marked arm, so she held that one out.

As soon as Tiffany sat down beside her, the girl took hold of her wrist and placed the ice pack on the still red handprint. "Ack!" Taeyeon yelps and hisses at the cold feeling on her arm, but can't help but feel relieved.

"Yoona's grip really is no joke" Tiffany sighs, "Him Yoona strikes again, aigoo…" she adds. "You have pretty friends" Taeyeon blurts out, the statement makes something burn inside Tiffany and makes her unconsciously pout.

Tiffany was taken by surprise when Taeyeon's lips fell on hers, the grip she has on the blonde's wrist and ice pack almost loosen. "They may be pretty, but my vision is crystal clear, you're beautiful Fany" says Taeyeon, when she pulls away.

The red-head tried to control her smile, but failed miserably when she saw the blonde giving her a chin dimpled smile. Her heart fluttered in her chest and she could feel butterflies doing flips in her stomach.

"Sweet talker…" she muses, this only elicited a chuckle from the blonde. "I'm just stating the truth" says Taeyeon, "Sure" answers Tiffany. When the red amrk was almost gone, Tiffany put back the ice pack where it belonged and went to Taeyeon who was now standing beside her front door.

Collecting her keys and sling bag, intertwining their hands, the couple went out of the apartment and proceeded to their destination.

"Taetae I want that unicorn!"

They were now in the middle of a wide selection of game booths in an amusement park. Tiffany was dragging the blonde to one particular booth that has a giant unicorn as a grand prize.

Taeyeon would've never thought that this seductress she met last night would turn out to be this adorable hyper girl. As soon as they got a clear view of where Taeyeon was taking the red-head, Taeyeon thought that Tiffany wouldn't want to go there. But that thought soon changed when the girl's eyes curved and formed into crescents.

And when they got inside, Tiffany turned hyper all together. Least to say, Taeyeon has never felt so amused and that happy before.

Thanks to the amusement park's booth prizes, she was able to know which kind of stuff animals the red-head has a liking to. During the 1 hour span they've been in here, she managed to learn that; Tiffany really, really LOVES pink; she has a liking towards a wide smiling rabbit named Totoro; she's not good at playing gun games; and thanks to their sudden meeting of Taeyeon's sister, Hyoyeon, Tiffany never stopped calling her "Taetae".

Usually Taeyeon would get annoyed if anyone who is not her family would call her by that name, but when it came from Tiffany's mouth, she can't help but find it cute.

"How do you win in this game?" asks Taeyeon, both of them were standing in front of a booth that has the unicorn that Tiffany wanted. Plates were aligned in rows on three shelves.

"$3 = 3 balls, One plate smashed = small toy, Two plates = medium toy, Three plates = grand prize" Tiffany reads the instructions out loud, she thinks for a moment before looking at the older woman.

"Tae you want to try?" she asks, "Sure, you want that unicorn right?" says Taeyeon. Tiffany looks to be a bit hesitant, "Yea, but it seems difficult. I don't want you spending money on nothing" she says. "It's not nothing for me, if it makes you happy I'm willing to do it" answers Taeyeon.

Tiffany agrees to let Taeyeon only do one round, "Yes! I'll do my best baby~" Taeyeon muses. The red-head blushes at the pet name and leans in to give a peck on the blonde's lips before she watches her play. "You only get three shots make it count kiddo" says the booth operator.

"Oh I'll make it count…" whispers Taeyeon.

Clash! Pack! Clash!

"Woah!"

"Taetae you got all three!!"

Taeyeon stares in amazement from how she did. She managed to break three plates, each from different shelves. "Congratulations Kid! Pick a prize, any prize!" chimes the booth operator.

Taeyeon turns to the eye-smiling girl beside her, "What'd you want baby?" she asks though she already knows the answer. "I want the unicorn!" exclaims Tiffany, "Unicorn it is" acknowledges the booth operator.

"Taetae, I'm going to go buy us some cotton candy" says Tiffany before running off to a cotton candy stand, Taeyeon chuckles then turns to face the guy holding the won Unicorn doll. "You're one lucky kid to have her as your girlfriend" says the guy and hands over the stuffed creature.

Taeyeon smiles sheepishly to the man and grabs hold of the doll, "Yeah, I am" she says, taking a bit advantage of the situation and calling Tiffany her girlfriend. She walked over to where the girl was still standing in line; Tiffany practically squealed at the sight of the stuffed unicorn and hugged it close when Taeyeon handed it over to her.

She gave the blonde a kiss on the lips and moved in line to buy their cotton candy. When she got the sugary treat, she kissed the blonde again a little bit longer this time and made a smooching sound when she pulled away.

"Thanks for the doll Taetae~" says Tiffany, "Anything for my baby~" chimes Taeyeon. The blonde was aware of the envious voices coming from the girls behind her and Tiffany, wishing their boyfriend was as sweet as Taeyeon was to Tiffany. But she couldn't care less; all she cared about was making Tiffany have the time of her life with her here at the park.

They continued walking down the rows of game booths, sometimes stopping to watch other people playing. "Where's everyone going?" The pair noticed that quite a large number of people are heading towards the park's center and decided to follow.

Upon reaching, they found a spot in front with a metal fence keeping them from getting any closer. It was only a few minutes later did they hear the sound of a marching band heading their way.

"Look Taetae!" Taeyeon turned head to where Tiffany was pointing at and saw a giant rilakkuma balloon in the parade. Following the rilakkuma balloon was a pororo balloon, then a hen balloon with dancers in yellow chick costumes standing on the balloon's cart, next Dookong balloon and many more characters, animals and figures while performers danced the walk way.

The sight was mesmerizing Tiffany and she couldn't take her eyes away from it, she's never felt this happy in a long time and she could only thank Taeyeon for that. When the thought of the blonde came up, she turned to look at Taeyeon and found herself locking eyes with the latter's onyx ones.

"You like it?" Taeyeon had to raise her voice a little bit because the band's music could be heard over the speakers spread around, "No!" Tiffany found Taeyeon's shocked expression too cute and couldn't stop herself from leaning in to kiss the girl. "I love it!" she adds when they pulled away.

The relieved expression spread on Taeyeon's face and she found herself blushing when she realized how close she and Tiffany's face are. The red-head's eyes turned into crescents when she saw the cute act, and dared herself to kiss the blonde again this time longer.

She felt Taeyeon's arms wrap themselves around her waist and placed her free hand on the blonde's neck, pulling the latter closer and deepening the kiss. Their lips danced around with each other, their ears almost muting the sounds around them.

Boom!

They got startled and pulled away, when the sound of fireworks came out. Still, their hands and arms never left their hold. Tiffany admired the dancing lights soaring above them, while Taeyeon admired the look and light on Tiffany's face.

The younger girl felt eyes on her and looked down to see Taeyeon staring at her with a smile on her face. She watched as those grey eyes trace every contours of her face before landing on her lips.

As if asking permission, the blonde licked her lips to pass a wanted message. Their eyes met again when their lips were only a few centimeters apart, and closed when their lips finally met.

The thumping sounds coming from their hearts almost muffled the sound of the fireworks. Though there are fireworks around them, both parties were sure that there were also fireworks in their stomachs.

They couldn't care less about what people would think about what they're doing right now as time seemed to move slowly with them. And when they pulled away, pure bliss and adoration could be seen in their eyes, and a little bit of love forming.

Words don't need to be said, and though they're just starting, they're already aware of the growing feelings inside each other. And they couldn't be any happier.

"So what'd you want to eat Fany?"

They're now sitting by the window at a café just a few kilometers away from the amusement park. They could still hear the loud screams and music coming from the park itself, it didn't matter that it was already half past nine; seems like people are staying until the park closes.

"Do they have eel?" asks Tiffany, "You like eel?" asks Taeyeon back while looking thru the menu for something eel related. "Yeah, it's one of my favorite dish related food" answers Tiffany.

"Well they have grilled eel stew, also eel rice mix" says Taeyeon, "So take your pick…" she adds. Tiffany takes a moment before answering, "I'll just have the grilled eel stew. What about you?" she says. "I'll just get ttokboki, I'm still a bit full from the hotdogs, ice cream and candy" states Taeyeon.

The blonde calls for a waiter and relays their orders, after getting a confirmation of their orders, the waiter leaves a table. To be honest, Taeyeon was a bit annoyed of the waiter, because the guy kept trying to flirt with Tiffany. And she was really grateful when the guy left.

She noticed Tiffany smirking at her when the guy left and gave huff to display her annoyance. "I don't like that guy" states Taeyeon, "Yeah I noticed" says Tiffany, "In fact, you don't like every guy that tries to flirt with me" she adds.

The statement causes Taeyeon to pout, and Tiffany had to restrain herself from going over the table to kiss those tempting lips. "Of course I wouldn't… I mean, what person would like it if their date's being flirted on?"

Tiffany smiled at the mention of the word 'date'; she was about comment on the statement when her phone rang.

"I keep falling in love, falling in love

Neoman bomyeon nae maeumi oh oh oh oh

falling in love falling in love

Neol gatgosipeo na eotteokhae boy"

"Yaboseyo?" she answers the phone.

"Bommie! Why'd you call?"

"No I'm out with Taeyeon"

"It's a date Bommie, gosh stop being a perv"

"I did no such thing!"

"Ok maybe I did, but that was yesterday!"

"And a little bit of this morning…"

"Okay okay I get it, I get it Jenny, chill"

"Maybe you should try getting laid soon"

"Ok~ well I don't know when I'll be back, I don't know if you remember but I'm still on my date with Taeyeon…"

"She is not blind nor is her vision blurry~!"

"I will thank you very much"

"Yah! Unnie!"

Tiffany brought the phone away from her ear; her cheeks were starting to get a pink hue and a pout appeared on her face. "Was that Bom-shi?" asks Taeyeon; "Yeah, she was just seeing if you hadn't dumped me yet" answers Tiffany.

"Why would I do that?" asks Taeyeon again, "I don't really know" shrugs Tiffany. Their drinks arrived at their table and the waiter, as usual, openly stared at Tiffany; and even tried to strike up a conversation.

"I'm sorry, but we're kind of in the middle of a date here" says Tiffany when she saw the blonde's jaws clenching and those onyx eyes piercing holes in the guy's head. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb…" says the waiter.

'Sure you did…' Taeyeon mentally scoffs, the guy apologizes again and finally goes away, with his shoulders slumped. Taeyeon felt better when the guy moved away, but was still a bit sullen. Tiffany noticed this, and decided to take action. Besides, she can't control herself anymore, those pouting lips made her feel giddy.

She stood up and moved to the chair beside Taeyeon, but not before placing the medium sized minion plush toy on her previous chair beside the unicorn plush. Once she sat down, one of her hands grabbed hold of Taeyeon's right hand and intertwined them with her own.

While the other grabbed hold of the older girl's chin, turning the blonde's face to look at her. Once they've locked eyes, Tiffany leaned in to plant a kiss on the pouting lips.

She let loose of her tongue and let brush over Taeyeon's lips, the blonde parted her lips to let the wet muscle in and tangle with her own. Their tongues brush against each other and Taeyeon shuddered at the feeling.

She was starting to feel hot and light headed from the kiss and wondered if Tiffany felt the same. She felt the hand on her chin leave and place itself on her thigh. Now that stirs something in Taeyeon, and she tries her hardest not to feel aroused.

But that was proving to be a bit difficult, since Tiffany's thumb started rubbing circles on her thigh. They pulled away just a few minutes before the food arrived, and Taeyeon was glad that the annoying waiter left as soon as the food placed.

However, she was starting to feel a bit bothered; especially down there. It didn't help that Tiffany was right handed and so was she. Taeyeon had to let go of Tiffany's hand, in turn Tiffany continued to rub circles on her thigh.

They ate in silence, but Taeyeon's silence was a little less comforting than Tiffany's since she had to keep repeating a mantra in her head. 'Control Kim Taeyeon. You are both outside. In the open. Control!'

The couple managed to finish their meal, and Taeyeon felt relieved that she was able to hold her boy down until they finished eating. "That food was delicious~! Don't you think so Taetae~?" chimes Tiffany, "Yea it is" Taeyeon could only nod in response since she was still trying to control herself.

She looked at Tiffany whose eye-smile looked to be filled with mischief. The red-head gestured for her to come closer, and when she did what the younger girl whispered she hoped her boy would still hold down until their alone.

"Taetae, can we go home? I'm feeling horny and I know you are too~" Tiffany blew into Taeyeon's ear after that last bit. Taeyeon immediately shot her hand up to get the bill and quickly paid for their meal.

The two then made their way to Taeyeon's car with their other belongings, got themselves as comfortable as they can and zoomed away to Tiffany's apartment complex.

"Ah SHIT! FANY~!"

Taeyeon came as Tiffany sucked hard on her shaft, and surprisingly the red-head was able to swallow it all. "Mmm , still tasty Taetae~" Tiffany muses seductively, Taeyeon panted while looking at kneeling Tiffany in front of her.

They had only gotten until Tiffany's living room, before the owner of the apartment pushed her guest to sit on the couch and started to suck her dry. They hadn't even gotten any article of clothing off, but they could care less; especially Taeyeon.

She had been teased so much in the car, with Tiffany playing with herself on the passenger seat. She wanted so much to just pull over at the side of the road, and just take the seductive red-head right then and there, but that wouldn't do because it's still too out in the open and it would attract other cars' attention.

Thus, she forced herself to wait until they get to the younger girl's apartment. She was thankful there wasn't anyone in the elevator, yet she could care anymore if there was a security camera. As soon as the metal doors closed, Taeyeon pinned Tiffany against the metal wall and started a lip locking session with the red-head.

She carried the girl until they reached the floor and door, and tried to get inside without breaking the kiss. Now Taeyeon got her share of release since Tiffany came before in her car, and she's sure that the red-head's panty is slicked and wet with her own cum.

"Come here baby~" she says, reaching for Tiffany and pulling the girl up to straddle her. With Tiffany straddling her, she got a clear view of the girl's underwear. And my, was the girl soaked, "Ahh~" Tiffany moaned when Taeyeon touched her clothed sex.

She placed her hands on Taeyeon's neck tried to keep still while the blonde stroked her core with the soaked fabric. It only took a few minutes before Taeyeon grew irritated with the garment, soon ripping sounds were heard in the apartment as Tiffany's ripped underwear was flung across the room.

"Ahh~! Taetae~" she moaned when she felt the tip of Taeyeon's cock touch her dripping slit, it felt incredible and she wanted nothing more than to bury that cock deep inside her. But Taeyeon's firm hands on her waist were keeping her from doing that.

"Taetae please~" The begging look, hazy eyes, mouth ajar, breathless and panting, that was the look Taeyeon was given by Tiffany when the older girl refused to enter her. It was truly arousing Taeyeon, to see those brown orbs filled with lust and want.

She could feel the heat radiating from the younger girl's core, and imagined how warm it would be when she's already inside. Would it be just as warm and tight as last night, or would it be a lot warmer and tighter.

She wanted to test something out; one of her hands went lower and reached for her pocket. From there she pulled out a baby blue handkerchief, she showed the folded material to Tiffany and was met with a confused gaze.

"Blindfold yourself Fany, use this…" orders Taeyeon, Tiffany's breathe hitched and went to tie the handkerchief to cover her eyes. Now with her sense of sight gone, her other senses rose.

Earlier when Taeyeon was left in the living by Tiffany to wait, Taeyeon looked at the girl's bookshelf and found a particularly interesting book. She wanted to see how it would affect Tiffany sex drive and how the girl would react to such orders.

Taeyeon's always been the one on top, to give the pleasure. It is also in her amusement to find it arousing, when her partner experiences slight pain when it comes to bedroom activities.

She's had other conquests that are fond of getting hurt while being pleasured, though she never gets it herself. It amuses and arouses her when the girls would come more when they are restrained and she has control over them. Although she doesn't know why, she just finds it entertaining.

Now with Tiffany on top of her, blindfolded, it aroused her more than those other girls do. Lifting the girl up, she brought them over at the red-head's bedroom and lays the girl down on the bed.

"Taetae?" Tiffany calls out when she could no longer feel Taeyeon's presence around her, "Spread your legs for me Fany" orders Taeyeon. The younger girl, though she doesn't know where Taeyeon is exactly, still follows the command and spread her legs wide.

She felt soft fingers tracing up her leg, on her inner thigh, nearing her core. "Does this arouse you baby?" asks Taeyeon, her voice deep with lust and seduction. "Yes" answers Tiffany breathlessly, "How much?"

"So much-AH!"

Once Tiffany gave her answer, Taeyeon plunged three fingers into the girl's dripping core. She kept her fingers in there and waited for the red-head to adjust, "You're so warm baby… and so tight" Taeyeon adds the last bit while pushing her fingers all the way in. Tiffany could only moan and grip the bed sheets tight, making her knuckles turn white.

"Tell me what you want baby" orders Taeyeon while wriggling her finger that are inside Tiffany, "I… oohh~ I w-want-ah~~ you t-to-oh! F-fuck me~" Tiffany tried to for a complete answer, but somewhat failed since Taeyeon's finger kept hitting her g-spot.

"I'm sorry baby, what was that?" asks Taeyeon, feigning ignorance at Tiffany's answer. "I-I w-want-AH! Y-You to-OH~~ F-Fuck ME~!" Tiffany cried the last part as she could feel her orgasm at bay.

"Sorry baby, I can't understand you. Can you say it again?" asks Taeyeon, this time stopping her fingers' movements. "FUCK ME! I WANT YOU TO FUCK ME KIM TAE-AH! OHMYGOD~~! OH~~~ TAEYEON~~~!!!!"

Tiffany was cut off when Taeyeon grabbed her ankles and pulled her to the bed's edge, she wasn't even warned before she felt Taeyeon's cock entering her, filling her whole.

"OH~~ TAETAE~~! AH! AH! AH! F-FASTER! YES! OH~ YES~~!"

Tiffany's hands had a firm grip on the bedsheets, while Taeyeon pounded into her core mercilessly and uncontrollably. Taeyeon thrust hips fast and hard, making sure to send her cock deep within the red-head's core.

She looked to see the red-head's dress rising, and decided to get rid of it by ripping it off as well. Tiffany's bra soon became a victim of the ripping attack, but the owner couldn't care less. Her only focus was the building knot forming on her lower region and the intense incredible feeling of having Taeyeon pounding into her.

"TAETAE! MORE~~ OH~~ GOSH! YES! AH! YES! BABY HARDER~~ FASTER~~ AH~~~!"

Tiffany couldn't see anything but Taeyeon's silhouette on top of her because of the blindfold, nevertheless she found herself more aroused with the situation of not really seeing Taeyeon. Her sense of hearing grew higher, just like her sense of touch.

The thought of not being able to see or know where Taeyeon is made her feel helpless, yet she found it arousing. Thinking that Taeyeon could do anything to her, it made her wet and hot.

Taeyeon continued to pound into the red-head, feeling her own orgasm growing. She gave a few grunt and groans whenever she hit something rough inside Tiffany, and found that the woman to would change pitch whenever she hit that spot.

Changing a bit of her plan, she decided to just focus on that particular area. And it wasn't long before the change in pitch grew higher and the younger girl's core became tighter. Taeyeon knew Tiffany's close.

"AH~! TAETAE YES~~ OH~! OH~! K-KEEP IT THERE! OHYES~~! AH! HIT THAT SPOT BABY~~! YES! FUCK! AH~! THRUST THAT COCK IN~! AH! AH! POUND MY PUSSY~~! AH!"

Tiffany's dirty talking drove on Taeyeon more. She grabbed hold of the girl's legs and spread them wide as she thrusts all her might into the red-head. And just when she thought she'll go off first, the girl below her spasm and Tiffany's core closed in on her making her reach her peak as well.

"OH~~ TAEYEON~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GAH~! TIFFANY~~!!!!!!!"

Taeyeon slumped on top of Tiffany spent and sated, both of their chest heaved as they tried to regain their breathing. As always, Taeyeon was first to recover and she managed to take off all her clothes without having to pull out of the younger girl.

"Taetae~" Tiffany calls out, her arms open wide, asking for Taeyeon to cuddle with her. The older girl complied and wrapped her arms around the girl's waist. She lifted Tiffany up before crawling to the center of the bed with Tiffany still in her arms.

Once settled, she lied down on top of the red-head, whose hands were trying to tie loose the blindfolds. "Taetae I can't get it off" complains Tiffany, "Just lift it up, see?" says Taeyeon lifting off the blindfold. When the blindfold was discarder, Tiffany blinked a few times before her eyes focused on the person above her.

She smiled at the sight of Taeyeon, wrapped her arms around the girl's neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss was sweet, pure white fluff. "Sleep Fany, you look exhausted…" says Taeyeon, "Mmm, sleep with me?" requests Tiffany.

"Anything for my Baby"


	202. Courting Tiffany (Sequel) II

Tiffany still hasn't recovered from her high, but it seems that Taeyeon isn't done with her yet. As soon as the blonde finished licking off the fluids on her hand, she reached for the folded tie on her jeans' back pocket.

Unrolling it, she took one end tied it around the red-head's head to blindfold her. The latter was still gasping for air, but that didn't stop Taeyeon. The older woman took hold of the younger ones' arms and made the girl stand up on wobbly legs.

Becoming aware of her growing need, she quickly guided Tiffany towards the sinks. There she placed the red-head to face the mirror and placed herself behind her. Reaching for Tiffany's wrists, she pulled the other end of the tie, making the younger girl throw her head backwards and chest thrust forward.

Once it looked like Tiffany's neck wouldn't hurt, Taeyeon tied the other end around Tiffany's wrists. She stepped back and took in the sight of the restrained Tiffany; and least to say, it made her still clothed cock twitch. It was a good thing that the restaurant belonged to her sister Hyoyeon, or else she would've been worried of someone reporting the restroom door being locked…

Tiffany felt soft, warm hands taking hold of the waistband of her underwear; tracing them before being pulled down to pool around her ankles. She was aware of how soaked she is, whether it came from the aftershocks of her previous orgasm or the thrill of what was about to happen, she didn't know. Yet, she couldn't care.

Tiffany loved being dominated, especially during sex. And the thought of having the woman she desires-sexually and emotionally- dominating her, sends shivers down her spine and down on her clit.

To Taeyeon's advantage, Tiffany wore a strapless bra; making it easier for her to take the garment off. Once the last piece of clothing on Tiffany as thrown somewhere in the room, the said girl heard the sounds of a belt being unbuckled and zipper opening. It didn't take long before she felt something hard, yet clothed grinding on her ass.

"God~ Stephanie…" groans Taeyeon. Her boxers getting a bit soaked due to her pre-cum and Tiffany's leftover ones.

Taeyeon continued to grind her clothed member onto to Tiffany's ass until she got irritated of the feeling just got rid of the shorts, making her 9 inch erection stand tall and firm. She grabbed hold of the hardened member and teasingly rubbed it against the red-head's clit.

Tiffany bucked her hips back in response, but Taeyeon purposely moved away so it looked like Tiffany thrust her hips in the air instead.

"What do you want baby~" purrs Taeyeon against Tiffany's ear, making the latter feel the blonde's hot breath.

"Fuck me baby… please~" in a normal situation, Tiffany would never say those words out loud. However, in this case she couldn't care less because all she wants right now is for the older woman to pound in her mercilessly.

She knows something sparked within Taeyeon that's why the blonde was acting this way. But whatever it was, she was a bit thankful. Because if it wasn't for that, Taeyeon wouldn't be fulfilling one of her dark desires: Being fucked – Restrained...

…In a public restroom no less. This added more to Tiffany's excitement, since anyone who might be passing by the door could hear their dirty deeds. She was literally smirking at the situation, and definitely leaking out more.

"What're you smiling about?" hisses Taeyeon, before the red-head felt a hand land on her ass cheek, getting a slap.

"Ah!" gasps Tiffany, "Fuck baby… one more please~" she begs after.

Taeyeon was loving this side of Tiffany, the wild yet submissive side. She's found it to be arousing and attracting, but physical attraction aside; she knows the girl really is beautiful.

The blonde raised a hand and landed a firm spank on the red-head's ass cheek one more time. This in turn elicits a loud moan from the restrained girl and more juices to leak out. Tiffany bit her lips when the sting from the slap spread throughout her ass cheek, but it definitely confirmed her suspicion of her senses getting higher than ever before.

"Wha-! Erika… what's that~?"

Tiffany felt something cold tracing her spine and going lower and lower until it reached her butthole. From a none blindfolded person's perspective, Taeyeon had her belt wrapped around her hand and only had the metal end sticking out. She used this to trace the younger girl's spine and got her a shiver in return.

"I wonder…" Taeyeon starts, slowly leaning forward and positioned herself behind the red-head once again. "…will you still be able to walk fine in those heels…" She plants a kiss on the younger girl's neck and discreetly opens the sink a little to wet her hand.

"…If I were to fuck you on both holes?"

As soon as she finishes, Taeyeon slams her now lubricated member into Tiffany asshole.

"Ah~! E-Erika! T-that hurts!" cries Tiffany, tears starting to form in her eyes. Taeyeon only hushes her and tells her it's going to subside soon. Being a good submissive, Tiffany forces her mouth shut while her dominant woman kept penetrating her with her member until Taeyeon's entire length was in her.

"Gosh baby~ You're tight on both holes~" purrs Taeyeon, marveling at the feeling of Tiffany's ass walls clenching and unclenching on her. Tiffany soon bucked her hips back to signal that she's ready, and Taeyeon complies to the request; pulling out and pushing back in a slow pace.

This went on for a few minutes before Taeyeon decided to up her speed and gave long and hard thrusts into to Tiffany.

"Ah! Erika! Oh~~ Yeah~~ Ah~ Ah~ Oh~~ More~~ YES! OH!"

Taeyeon soon changed from long and hard thrusts to short and fast thrusts. Making use of her hands, one hand reached out for Tiffany's red colored hair and pulled the girl's upper body closer. Meanwhile, the other hand reached around to grab and knead a breast; pinching and rolling around a nipple.

"F-fuck! R-rika~! Ah! AH! OH~~!! F-faster~~ YEAH~~~!! H-harder! OH! THAT'S IT! SLAM THAT COCK IN MY ASS! OH~ FUCK BABY~~"

Tiffany started dirty talking and this was the signal of her incoming orgasm. Taeyeon's hand that was on the red-head's hair moved to grab hold of the younger girl's jaw to expose the milky white neck of the latter. Taeyeon made sure to plant her mark at the girl's nape, that way it will be away from the eyes of their fathers.

While her other hand that was on Tiffany's breast, moved south. Down to the restrained girl's slick core, where Taeyeon plunged all four of her fingers in deep.

"AH! FUCK! YES~ YES~! DEEPER~!! OH~~ S-SHIT! B-BABY~ I-I'M GONNA C-COME SOON~!"

Tiffany pleasure filled voice resonated in the once quiet restroom, and Taeyeon couldn't be any happier to be the reason of that. She timed her thrusts with her fingers, making Tiffany feel something new forming below her.

"DAMN~ THAT F-FEELS SO~~ GOOD~~ AH! THERE! THAT'S THE SPOT! OH~ YES~ YES~ YES~! MAKE ME COME HARD BOO~~"

The growing feeling in the pit of her stomach was unbecoming in Tiffany, and any minute now she was sure she'll come… hard.

"EEERRRRIIIIKKKKAAAA~~~!!!"

Taeyeon reached in deep and hit her g-spot, just as the girl's member hit the other side; making it unbearable for Tiffany. The red-head screamed Taeyeon's name at the top of her lungs and slumped soon as she got her release. But it seemed like Taeyeon wanted to finish off herself.

The blonde pulled out of Tiffany's asshole and just as quickly penetrated the girl's still twitching core.

"WHA-! AH! AH! T-TAETAE! OH! OH! MORE TAETAE! MORE! YES! AAAHHHHHH~~~!!!"

Tiffany came for the third time and after a few more thrusts, Taeyeon soon followed after.

"SSTTEEPPHHAANNIIEE~~!!"

The pair slumped on top of the sink, covered in sweat and chests heaving. It took them a few minutes before they regained their senses and as usual, Taeyeon was the first to recover. She pulled out of the red-head's sore core and untied the ends of the tie.

When the blindfold came undone, Taeyeon noticed Tiffany's eyes were still closed.

"Hey…" Taeyeon whispers, "Wanna sleep?"

She heard Tiffany give out a breathless chuckle and then a sigh escape her lips. "You know that I can't even if I want to" Tiffany finally opened her eyes and took a good look at the reflection of the woman behind her. They were smiling… and basking in the afterglow.

"Come on…" Taeyeon says while turning Tiffany around, "I'll help you get dressed…" she places the younger girl to sit on the sink and then went about to retrieve the latter's clothes whilst putting hers on.

Tiffany bit her lip watching the half naked woman move about in the now-again quiet restroom and thinking of what just happened earlier. Once Taeyeon managed to gather all of Tiffany's clothes, she returns to still-naked woman, only to find her in a daze and biting her lip.

Taeyeon doesn't ask anything and just proceeds to dress the younger woman. When she was done, she helped Tiffany get down from the sink. The latter was still biting her lip, so Taeyeon reached out to pull it out. This made Tiffany snap out of her reverie.

Taeyeon sighs, her eyes on the red-heads plump lips. "I'd like to bite that lip…" she whispers before leaning in to place a soft kiss on them. When they pull away, they could feel their hearts hammering in their chest.

Taeyeon cupped Tiffany's face and took in the younger woman's sight. "You're so beautiful..." she says,

"And I can't wait until your mine."

Back at the room…

Taeyeon and Tiffany came back in the room a few minutes later. From the looks of things, it didn't seem like their fathers even noticed them missing. Both carried on. Pretending as if they just met, but there would be the occasional glances here and there.

All things looked to be fine, until Taeyeon's and Tiffany's fathers rose up to give a toast.

"Here's to a new beginning my children" starts Mr. Hwang,

"To my daughter Taeyeon and Tiffany's engagement" ends Mr. Kim.

Everybody raised their glass in acknowledgement, save for the two people that were called out by Mr. Kim.

"ENGAGEMENT?!!?!?! "


	203. Random

After Tiffany's said decision, they both continued kissing for around fifteen seconds or so, then Tiffany got up and pulled Tae up by his collar just so they can move to somewhere else. His bedroom. After reaching the front of his bedroom door, Tae grabbed Tiffany by her waist and pinned her against the door just to taste her soft, sweet and luscious lips again.Tiffany's hand at first set at his nape but now is slowly rubbing his chest down to his abs. Both hearts beating the fastest it's ever gone before from the excitement of what is next.

Taeyeon opens the door and walks in with Tiffany still wrapped in his other arm. About halfway to his bed, Taeyeon mischievously grabs his lover by her bottom with both hands from her front which lead out a surprising moan from Tiffany's lips.

"You're such a newbie at this. Lol" Taeyeon says while breathing hardly at the same time, smirking at Tiffany.

"Let's just hope i know what to do next" Tiffany then answered back with her own smirk. She then surprisingly jumps onto his body with her arms wrapped around his neck and her legs around his hips.

Tae carried on holding her by her bottom and walked to the bed while kissing her nape and also squeezing the area his hands are har softly. He then places Tiffany on his bed gently and hovers her to move down from her nape to her chest. He tugs on Tiffany's t-shirt and lifts her up to take it off for her. That revealed Tiffany left only in her black sports bra. He looked at her from her chest to her eyes.

"There's more to come" Tiffany says whilst pulling Tae's buttoned up work shirt apart and slides it off his body. She then took her own denim shorts off and threw it to the side. She grabbed Tae's hand and lead it to one of her breasts. Tae continued kissing her neck and leaving lovebites here and there.

"OMG... Uhh~ and we haven't even started yet" Tiffany let out a moan at the pleasure that is probably nothing compared to what is coming next.

Tae starts to unbuckle his belt and pull his pants off leaving him only in his boxers. His hand moved from her beasts to his own shaft hardening it even more.

"Let me" Tiffany said when she witnessed what he was doing. Her hand went slowly to his clothed manhood and started rubbing up and down. Her body got hotter and hotter and wetter.

"Oh...uhh~ yess~" Tae moaned from her touch. He then tugged on her sports bra, pulling them off when he got the chance. His left hand cupped the left and his mouth captured the right. He flicked his tongue on the hardened nub and heard her moan. Tiffany pushed Tae over so that she could lay on top. She then moved downwards to take off his boxers and after doing so, she witnessed his shaft standing sort of curved to Tae's direction. She put her hand on his unwrapped meat and stroked it up and down slowly.

Tae's face represented pure pleasure while also moaning to it. Tiffany's other hand moved down to take her last piece of clothing off then she moved upwards to place her throbbing lips back onto his. Her whole body was clear of body hair. She either is a very prepared woman or knew they were going to have sex tonight.

Their private parts rubbing against each other but not intimate yet. Tae's hand moved to her bottom and squeezed softly. Her soft and smooth skin fit so perfectly in his hold. They kissed passionately and Tiffany's tongue licked his bottom lip followed by biting it softly, both staring into each others eyes with love and lust. Tae then pushed tiffany to the side and got back on top of her.

"I think i will be incharge of the next activity" Taeyeon says then smirks. "Are you ready?" He asked, afraid that he might hurt her.

"Yes, just go for it" Tiffany answered back with confidence. Tae then slowly inserts his long and hard shaft into her womanhood. After halfway he senses something wrong with tiffany. She was looking downwards as if she was hiding something. He lifted her chin up and saw that she was hurting.

"Oh i'm so sorry Steph i did'nt mean to hurt yo-" she cut him off with a kiss and slowly pushed herself into his shaft more until it reached the end.

"I know it'll hurt just for now, now pleasure me" with that Taeyeon kissed every part of her body that he could reach and slowly moved in and out of her at the same time. It all went fast after that, sounds of both sides moans echoing the room and slapping soundsbeing heard.

"Faster babe. F-Faster then that! OMG i think i'm gonna explode!" Tiffany says while digging her nails into his back from the pleasure being given. Tae grunts from the pain and pleasure mixing together evenly and pounces into faster and faster everytime she says to. Their faces centimetres apart, staring into eachothers eyes while biting their own lips.

After around two or three minutes of pouncing and moaning, Tae feel he is close to the end but is caught of guard by something.

"I'm gonna cum! OMG Tae i'm almost there babe! I'M CUMMING x3 uhh~" She came before he did.

"I'm almost there too babe just hold on, i'm gonna-" he kept grinding onto her even after she came.

"Ugh~ jesus christ.. Oh god~ uhh~" she moans from too much pleasure present in her hot dripping core, too much pleasure that it hurts.

"I'm cummingx3" with that being said he pulls out his shaft and jerks off with hot with juice spurting out of his manhood onto Tiffany's stomach and chest. "Ugh~" he moans with the last stroke. He then falls on top of her, kisses her nape and tries to catch his breath.

"That was amazing" Tae whispers into her ear.

"That, was only the start" Tiffany answeres.


	204. He Fucked My Girl I

Yuri POV

This happened in college. One night my girlfriend Tiffany and I were making out in my bedroom. I had one hand inside her blouse and another up her skirt, and it was just getting really good when my roommate Tae walked in. "Whoa, sorry," he said seeing us. "Don't worry, I'll sleep on the couch." I felt bad because I knew he'd get no sleep outside in the dorm common room, so I pulled a blanket over me and Tiffany and told him to stay a while. I figured the least we could do is drink a beer with him before kicking him out. I could tell Tiffany was embarrassed, and I felt her buttoning up her blouse and pulling her skirt down under the blanket.

One beer led to another, and Tiffany and I had already had some before Tae got there, so we were getting pretty buzzed. Then Tae rolled a joint, so soon we were high on beer and grass. I started kissing and fondling Tiffany. The blanket got pushed off and my hands were inside her blouse and up her skirt again. It got so hot we both forgot about Tae. When I remembered, I looked over to him and expected to see him asleep (or politely pretending to be asleep), but he wasn't. Instead, he was intently watching as I kissed and fondled my girlfriend.

Surprisingly, being watched by Tae turned me on, so I didn't stop or tell him to look away. Instead, I unbuttoned Tiffany's blouse so he had a clear view of her lacy bra. Right around then Tiffany remembered that Tae was in the room, and I felt her body tense. Maybe it was the beer and pot talking, but I whispered "Let's give Tae a show."

Tiffany's eyes grew wide. "Are you serious?"

I nodded. Tae heard us whispering, and must have thought we were trying to figure out how to get rid of him, because he said, "I guess I'll hit the sack outside."

Again, maybe it was the beer and pot talking, but I said "Hey buddy, don't leave on our account." I started kissing Tiffany again, and she didn't stop me when I pulled off her blouse. I reached behind her and unsnapped her bra, then pulled it off her arms and tossed it on the floor, leaving Tiffany topless before Tae's eyes.

Tiffany pressed her palms on her skirt when I tried pushing it up, stopping me momentarily, but I moved her hands and pushed it up around her waist. I quickly pulled off her panties (it joined her bra on the floor), then moved in between her legs. Tiffany was embarrassed being topless with her skirt around her waist, and me between her spread legs, so she covered her eyes with her arm. But that didn't stop her from moaning when I licked between her folds and flicked my tongue across her clit.

Tae looked totally turned on. He motioned to a chair next to my bed and raised an inquiring eyebrow. I nodded, and he moved over to the chair. Tiffany's arm still covered her eyes, but I think she sensed Tae sitting next to the bed. Now he was within arm's reach of Tiffany's naked breasts, her flat stomach, her long shapely legs. I knew he thought she was super-hot. To his credit he controlled himself from reaching out and groping her. But that didn't stop him from unzipping his fly and pulling out his dick. He was big, which bothered me, especially when he gave me a "I know you're impressed" look. He started stroking his meat and if anything he got even bigger. All of a sudden I felt jealous, with him getting hot looking at my girlfriend.

Usually I'd get Tiffany off with my tongue and then fuck her, but I didn't want to wait. I wanted to show Mr. Big Dick what he'd never be able to do, so I pulled on a condom and positioned my cock between her pussy lips and pushed in. Tiffany grunted as I did so, and I smiled at Tae, my message clear: you can look, but she's mine. I cupped her breasts and rubbed her nipples as I fucked her, then kissed her. She finally moved her arm away from her face, but kept her eyes closed. I leaned back and put her long legs over my shoulders and then started to really pound her.

My hard fucking caused her to open her eyes, and she looked at me at first, and then turned her head slightly and looked at Tae. Well, not at his face, but his hard cock, which was just inches from her face since he was sitting right next to us. I didn't blame her for what she did next. By that time we were all lost in lust, and it seemed like the natural thing to do. But when Tiffany's lips formed an O, my head practically exploded. Without any hesitation, Tae leaned forward off the chair and then, just like that, his cock was in my girlfriend's mouth. He pushed in and, to stop herself from gagging, Tiffany reflexively wrapped her hand around his rod to keep him from pushing further into her mouth. Tiffany's hand around his cock kind of gave him permission to touch her, so one of his hands went behind her head, his fingers grasping her soft blonde hair, and his other hand went down to her tits. He'd seen how I'd fondled her breasts and rubbed her nipples, the way I'd learned she liked it, and the bastard did it the same way, causing Tiffany to moan even with his cock in her mouth.

Despite my feelings, the sight of Tiffany blowing Tae was too much and I came immediately. Now though, with my lust sated, the sight of Tae inside my girlfriend's mouth caused my heart to ache. I leaned back disheartened, and my soft cock slid out of Tiffany's pussy. The condom fell off my dick and onto the floor. I got off the bed intending to get Tae to stop, but he misinterpreted my actions. Before I could react he'd moved around me and onto the bed, between Tiffany's legs. Then he pushed in, and just like that he was fucking my girlfriend. Again I didn't blame Tiffany. She hadn't cum yet, so she was still lost in lust. She wrapped her legs around Tae's legs and met every one of his thrusts. To make it even worst, the bastard leaned down and started kissing her while he fucked her. My heart sank as Tiffany wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Moments later, Tiffany's toes curled into the mattress and her body shook in orgasm, moaning into Tae's mouth as he French kissed her through her orgasm.

Tae had incredible staying power. He put her shapely legs over his shoulders as I'd done, and then pounded her so hard he practically shoved her into the headboard. It was like watching a porno flick, and I couldn't help getting aroused again. Despite the fact it was my girlfriend getting pounded -- or maybe because it was my girlfriend -- I got rock hard again, and I sat in the chair next to the bed and stroked myself as tae fucked the brains out of my girlfriend. At one point Tiffany looked at me in the chair playing with myself as she got fucked by Yul. The next time she looked a few moments later, I was spurting all over my hand.

I think she came at least once more. Finally, Tae tensed up and then he violently slammed into her, again and again. Finally he pulled out, and I realized in horror he hadn't worn a condom. The evidence of what he'd done was apparent as his milky cum leaked out of Tiffany's pussy as soon as he pulled out. Thank god she was on the pill on I'm sure he would have impregnated her.

Tae had the good graces to quickly get off my girlfriend and get into his own bed. I got into bed next to Tiffany and we both passed out.

The next morning, we woke up snuggled against each other. Tae must have gotten up earlier, and he had the good graces to not stick around. I mean, I'd told him I intended to marry Tiffany, so he knew she and I would have a lot to talk about. It was awkward at first, but soon we were giggling and laughing at how wild things had gotten. I mean, neither of us were prudes, and even though we hadn't planned it, we were young and open to new things as long as no one got hurt. When I asked how it was to have Tae, her eyes got kind of dreamy, and she said, "Well, I never really thought of him that way, but, well, wow!" Then she saw the insecure look on my face and quickly added, "but of course he's nothing like you." I guess she thought I needed more reassurance, because she got on top of me and we had a long slow fuck.


	205. He Fucked My Girl II

Yuri's POV

At first I was pissed at Tae, feeling he took advantage of the situation. Part of it was my insecurity after seeing Tae fuck Tiffany. He's more muscular than me and has a bigger dick, and Tiffany seemed to enjoy both. But he apologized, so eventually things returned to normal. In some ways we grew closer. We were roommates, but not great friends. But now Tae often complimented me how hot a girlfriend I had, and how lucky I was.

It was awkward though when the 3 of us were in the same room. Tiffany avoided talking about him, but sometimes I'd catch her looking at him. I saw Tae stealing glances at Tiffany too, even more than he used to. I started going over to Tiffany's place more to avoid seeing Tae, but that didn't give us much privacy because Tiffany's roommates were home a lot more than tae.

About a month after it happened, Tiffany and I were in my room making out. I had Tiffany's blouse unbuttoned and my hand inside her bra when Tae walked in. WTF! Didn't he see the hanger on the door? We pulled away from each other. Tae muttered apologies, his eyes on Tiffany's open blouse. I looked at Tiffany and her eyes were on Tae's crotch. He wore sweat pants and his dick made a huge tent in the fleece material. The attraction between them was unmistakable. The sexual tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

I don't know what took hold of me. But instead of kicking Tae out, I pulled Tiffany to me and started kissing her again. I put my hand back inside her bra and rubbed her nipple.

For a while we made out like that, pretending like Tae wasn't there. I moved down Tiffany's body and pushed up her short skirt. I pulled her panties down her long legs. They were soaking, and her pussy lips glistened with excitement. I opened her legs and went down on her.

I purposely avoided looking at Tae. After eating her for a little while, Tiffany's moans and writhing became more intense. I looked up, not surprised to see Tae all over her. They were kissing, and Tae's hands had replaced mine on her breasts. He finished taking off her blouse and bra, and expertly rubbed and fondled her tits and nipples.

"Wait, wait," she panted, out of breath and her chest heaving. She pushed Tae away. "Yul, come here."

I moved to her. She took out my dick and stroked me, and then took me into her mouth. I groaned and my head rolled back with the pleasure.

"That's so hot!" Tae said watching my girlfriend give me head. I saw a smile cross Tiffany's face (even with my cock in her mouth). Tae moved between Tiffany's legs, and raised an eyebrow at me. Tiffany looked at me too, but her face didn't reveal what she wanted. My lust definitely controlled me, all good sense gone. I nodded at Tae, and he gave me a big eager smile.

He pulled out his big cock and moved up between Tiffany's thighs. Tiffany grunted as he entered her. "Oh god!" she groaned.

She took me back into her mouth, but she clearly had trouble concentrating on blowing me with Tae impaling her with his long thick monster. She gave up altogether on sucking me when he put her legs over her shoulder and began pounding her.

Panting, I moved over to Tae's bed (just a few feet away), and sat on the edge of the bed. Tae was more muscular than me and he was an impressive sight with his body all tensed up as he pounded Tiffany's pussy. He leaned into Tiffany, pressing her legs against her chest, and she clutched the sheets as if holding on for dear life.

From my vantage point, I had a clear view of how Tiffany's bare pussy lips (she kept herself hairless except for a tiny landing strip above her clit) strained to accommodate Tae's girth. His cock was incredibly long, it was like a python moving in and out of her. It amazed me seeing him fucking her. His cock was so long it seemed to take forever to slide in and out of her as he slow stroked her. He definitely had an effect on her by her pants and the ecstasy on her face. It was gut wrenching knowing I couldn't fuck her the same way as him.

To make it even worse, I realized Tae wasn't wearing a condom. Tiffany was on birth control, but the pill isn't fool proof. I always wore a condom because she was freaked about getting pregnant. Her older sister had gotten pregnant and they were devote christian, so she dropped out of college, married the father and had the baby. Fortunately her sister loved her husband, but Tiffany didn't want that to happen to her. It surprised me that Tiffany let Tae into her again bareback (this was the second time), but then she was so caught up in lust (just like me) she didn't realize it. I could stop him of course but then the memory came to me of the last time, how his thick baby making seed oozed out of her pussy. I got lightheaded with excitement and I knew I didn't have the willpower to stop Tae from shooting his fertile sperm into my girlfriend's womb.

"Oh god oh god oh god," Tiffany panted as Tae long stroked her with his cock. Tae leaned down and kissed her. Tiffany didn't resist, instead she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him back. I could tell from their cheeks that their tongues were down each other's throat.

Tiffany's toes curled, and I knew she was cumming. She groaned her orgasm into his mouth, her back arching with the pleasure. Moments later, Tae's body tensed. He pushed deep into Tiffany and stayed there, and from his convulsions I could tell he was cumming too, ejaculating his seed into her. I wondered if he had just gotten my girlfriend pregnant (I knew this was her most fertile time of the month), and with that thought I came too, without even touching myself, my sperm shooting onto my thighs and chest.

Tae again had the good graces to leave and give us some privacy. As soon as he left we started giggling and laughing, just like last time. We were in awe at ourselves, how wild we'd been, not just once but for the second time. We weren't prudes, but normal college students (even hot blooded ones) didn't do this type of thing, did they?

"I can't believe you actually gave Tae permission to fuck me," Tiffany said.

I hid my embarrassment with a shrug. "I don't know what it is, seeing another guy fucking you really turns me on," I said truthfully.

Tiffany looked wide-eyed at me, and then gave me an excited smile. "Oh my god, that's so hot!" she said excitedly. She got on top of me -- by that time I was hard again -- and we fucked like rabbits.

The next day reality hit. What would we do if Tae had knocked up Tiffany? Due to her religious beliefs, getting a morning after pill wasn't an option, nor was an abortion if it came to that. We were so scared we did some research on the internet about putting a baby up for adoption, but Tiffany got so upset by the concept that she started crying. So I knew if she was pregnant that not only would she have the baby, but she wouldn't give it up. Honestly I didn't know what I'd do. We loved each other and we'd even talked about getting married, but we were both young. I was 24 (a grad student) and she 21 (a senior). Would I want to father another man's child?

But thankfully Tiffany got her period (thank god for the pill!). To celebrate, I got us a bottle of bubbly, and she gave me an incredible blowjob.

Our relationship with Tae changed. Tiffany's awkwardness with him was gone. They kidded and joked around like buddies. It made me jealous, but whenever I saw them together acting so familiar, my cock stirred. So I guess it was inevitable we'd have another threesome.

It started innocently enough. We all decided to watch a movie on netflix. But the movie was boring so soon we were laughing and making fun of the storyline and corny lines. We were all sitting on the sofa, and as we joked around there was a lot of touching and rubbing. At first we weren't aware of all the touching, but then all at the same time we realized we were bunched together on the sofa, with Tiffany squished between me and Tae. The sexual tension immediately went through the roof. Before I knew it Tae and I were kissing and feeling up Tiffany. She switched back and forth, first kissing me, then turning and kissing Tae. As she kissed me I buttoned her blouse, and Tae pulled it off her. Then, when she turned to kiss Tae, I unsnapped her bra and Tae's hands immediately went into her loosen bra cups to cup and fondle her breasts.

It was like me and Tae were in sync. He undid her jeans, and then I pulled them down her long legs. He pulled off her panties, and then I dived between her legs to eat her out as he kissed her and fondled her tits and rubbed her nipples.

As they continued to kiss and grope each other, I put on a condom and plunged my rock hard cock into her pussy. God she was so wet. I wanted to see Tae fuck her, so after a while I pulled out. "Your turn," I said to him.

He eagerly switched places with me, and as he took off his jeans I kissed and fondled my girlfriend. "Tae's gonna fuck you real good now babe," I hissed into her ear, and she moaned. I looked over at Tae. He had his monster cock out. I should have told him to put on a condom, but I didn't. She's on the pill, I reasoned to myself.

As he mounted her, Tiffany hugged me hard and groaned into my mouth. "Oh god!" she moaned, "He's so fucking big!"

Tae reached down to squeeze her tits, and there wasn't enough room for both of us, so I took a step back to watch. He grinned at me, like that's what he wanted, to have my girlfriend all to himself. He fucked her good and hard and sent to her an amazing orgasm, just like the other times. Then he came hard shooting his seed into her young fertile womb.

He kissed her as they came down from their orgasms. "Come on, get off!" I said annoyed, hitting him on the arm. He pulled out and I got between my girlfriend's legs. Her pussy gaped open and milky cream oozed from her lips. The sight got me so hot I felt like I was going to faint. I took off the condom -- it didn't matter at that point -- and plunged into her pussy. She felt incredible loose, but knowing how she got that way turned me on. I fucked her hard, but I noticed she wasn't responding as passionately with me as with Tae. I told myself it was because she'd just cum. I came hard, adding my sperm to Tae's.

Afterwards, Tae didn't leave like the other times. Instead, relieved of the sexual tension, we all laughed and joked around. It was still early so we decided to watch a different movie. Tiffany wrapped a blanket around herself. Both Tae and I put on our boxers (I put on my t-shirt too). Tiffany sat between us as before, naked under the blanket.

As we watched the movie, I noticed Tiffany stealing glances at Tae, at his muscular arms and six pack. I got involved in the movie. Then I felt Tiffany moving under her blanket, and heard her moan softly. I looked over, and saw the blanket moving. Tae was fingering her!

Tiffany saw me looking, then we locked eyes. She wore a desperate, aroused look. I got hard, and leaned over and kissed her, pulling the blanket away. Now that she had my permission, she reached over and slid a hand into Tae's shorts. I heard him groan as she wrapped her fingers around his cock.

So here we were, me kissing Tiffany, and she and Tae playing with each other. Tae leaned over and swallowed one of Tiffany's nipples, making her gasp. She turned to Tae and they kissed, their passion hot and urgent.

As they kissed and fondled, I began feeling like a third wheel. Tae got between her legs and pulled down his shorts. Almost as an after-thought, he said to me "let me go first this time, okay Yul?" He said it like a question but he was already positioning his cock between Tiffany's pussy lips. With a huge lurch he impaled her on his shaft, Tiffany grunting and pushing back to meet his thrust. Pretty soon they were going at it, their fucking desperate and fervent. It was like I wasn't even there. I moved to a chair across from them, and watched as Tae brought my girlfriend to another massive orgasm.


	206. He Fucked My Girl III

Yuri POV

You might think these threesomes with Tae would hurt my relationship with Tiffany, but instead we grew closer. Tiffany was giddy all the time. She had a normal upbringing, if maybe a little conservative because of her religion, so her hookups with a guy not her boyfriend were exciting "break the rules" kind of things for her. From her point of view, yes, she was acting sluttish, but she had her boyfriend's permission so it was okay. For me, it was so exciting to see my girlfriend taken by another guy. I can't explain it, but just thinking about it made me dizzy with excitement. Yes, it was gut wrenching, but so thrilling.

I didn't like the way Tae and Tiffany acted around each other (outside the bedroom). Their actions were a little more intimate, touchy-feely than before -- not like boyfriend/girlfriend, but more than platonic friends. My friends noticed it, and some of them even told me I better watch out for Tae because he was making moves on Tiffany.

I tried telling Tiffany my concerns, but talking about it got me excited and hard (despite the anguish), so it always ended up with us having amazing sex. My reaction got Tiffany believing it excited me when she flirted with Tae in front of our friends -- which it did -- so she started doing it more, delighted by how kinky and demented I was.

To celebrate my birthday, Tiffany threw me a party with about 30 of our friends. She looked amazing. I guess maybe I should describe her. She's a head shorter than me at 5-3, with a petite slim body. She's got pretty hair that goes passed her shoulders, and a girl-next-door pretty face that match her bubbly, happy-go-lucky personality. Her breasts are small (she wears a 32 b cup) but perky, and she's got amazing long legs with slim pretty feet. See danced a lot in high school and college, and is kind of tom-boyish, and prefers jeans and flats over skirts and heels.

Tiffany hates wearing pantyhose, feeling they're too constricting. So it surprised me that not only did she wear a dress to my birthday party (a little black number), but also sheer nude pantyhose, and spiky high heels. I didn't know where she got the high heels, I didn't know she even owned any. But she looked incredible! The dress was low cut so it showed the soft swell of her bosom (I think she wore a push up bra as her boobs looked bigger than normal), and it end way higher than her knees so it showed off most of her legs. And her legs looked even more amazing than usual in the silky nylons and high heels.

Even though it was my birthday party, Tiffany spent as much time with Tae as with me. I think our friends thought it was because she was tipsy from beer, but given how touchy-feely the two of them had been lately, I'm sure all my friends thought Tiffany was cheating on me with Tae. More than once when the three of us were clustered in a group with other people, Tiffany ignored me completely, her eyes and attention solely on Tae.

One time Tiffany came up to me and whispered into my ear, "Doesn't Tae look so hot tonight?" She giggled seeing the flash of excitement on my face, then walked away.

Around midnight I looked around for Tiffany but couldn't find her anywhere. Tae wasn't around either. They'd been all over each other all night, so I was pretty sure I knew what they were doing. Most of the people were still there so their absence wasn't noticeable, but soon it would be if they didn't show up soon. Just as I was about to have an anxiety attack, they walked in ... together! WTF, couldn't they have at least come in separately?!

Tae said something about going out for a smoke, but Tiffany's hair was disheveled, her cheeks flushed, and her dress creased. In other words, she looked freshly fucked! I could tell, and so could all are friends. Many of my friends looked at me questioningly, wondering why I wasn't taking a slug at Tae. My gut wrenched with jealousy and insecurity, and at the same time my cock was hard as a rock.

After I didn't do anything, the party got back to normal, although there was a lot of whispering and gossiping going on. I tried to catch Tiffany's eye but she ignored me, still giving Tae all her attention. Finally when I thought I couldn't take it anymore she came over and pulled me aside. We had a few moments of privacy, and she kissed me open mouth. "Can you taste Tae, he was in my mouth not long ago," she whispered into my ear. Then she pushed my hand up her dress. The upper thighs of her pantyhose were soaked. "That's Tae's, his cum, spilling out of me."

It was too much, I lurched and came in my pants. Tiffany smiled delightfully. "I guess you're having a good birthday," she giggled.

"Fany-ah, wait," I pleaded. "Everyone knows you fucked Tae just now. They all think you're cheating on me."

She shook her head and gave me a knowing look. "They might suspect something, but they don't know." I wasn't so sure about that. I cleaned myself up and we re-entered the party holding hands.

Later that night back at my apartment, I pushed Tiffany's dress up around her waist. Her black thong panties were visible through the sheer tan nylon of her pantyhose, and the pantyhose from her crotch to mid-thighs were soaked. "Tae cums a lot," she giggled.

"Where did he fuck you?" I asked hoarsely, my fingers tracing the wet area of her pantyhose.

"Outside, in the back. He fucked me against the fence."

"Weren't you worried someone would go outside and see you? A lot of people already think you're cheating on me." I pulled off her pantyhose and panties and pushed my cock into her. She felt loose and extremely wet. One good thing about this thing with Tae, she no longer insisted I wear a condom, finally deciding the pill was safe enough.

She shrugged, but I caught a flash of excitement in her eye. The excitement wasn't from my cock though, she barely reacted to me being inside her, but then Tae was a lot bigger than me. No, her excitement had to do with people thinking she was cheating on me. She'd been raised Catholic, and had always had the reputation of being a pristine, goody-two-shoes girl. Maybe she liked people thinking she had a bad girl streak.

As I moved inside her, she said, "In the middle of fucking me, we heard Sooyoung on the other side of the fence, talking on the phone. We had to stop until he left." She flushed excitedly. Sooyoung was my best friend, we'd been best friends since grade school. "God Yul, Sooyoung was two feet from us, on the other side of the fence, and Yul was inside me. What if he had opened the gate and saw us. How would you like that? Sooyoung seeing your girlfriend fucking another guy. Would you like that? Or maybe you'd want me to suck him off so he wouldn't tell anyone. Would you like that? If I sucked Sooyoung off and let him cum in my mouth?"

It was too much, I grunted and lurched and came. I collapsed onto Tiffany, physically and emotionally spent. We lay in the darkness, our bodies entwined. "I'm not sure how much longer I can do this," I said. "I mean, it's exciting, but, I mean, it's almost too exciting."

We talked a long time after that. It was exciting for both of us, but it had drawbacks too. Tiffany admitted it wasn't the best thing for her if everyone thought she was cheating on me. I was nervous throughout the conversation, because I thought she might break up with me, deciding she'd rather be with the more hunky Tae. I knew Tae would take her in a second, he'd always thought she was hot, and even more so now that he'd seen her naked and knew how great she was in bed. But to my relief she never even broached breaking up. Finally we decided to stop it with Tae.

Tae wasn't too happy with this. He hit on Tiffany a few times, and when that didn't work he threatened to tell everyone that Tiffany was a slut and I a cuckold. He screwed himself with that one, because that got Tiffany mad at him so if he ever had a chance with her, that was gone now. We told Tae it would be as bad for him as us if this ever got out -- like, what if a potential employer ever heard about this? That finally convinced him because all of us were about to graduate and we were all looking for jobs.

He moved out and I didn't see him again until graduation. I was graduating from the grad school and Tiffany and Tae from the undergrad main campus. After my ceremony, I walked across campus to meet up with Tiffany. When I got there I saw Tiffany across the lawn talking to Tae. It was pretty far away, but it looked like he was doing most of the talking. She shook her head as he spoke. He kept talking. She looked nervously around, then she said something to him. That seemed to satisfy him because he smiled and walked off. When I caught up with her I asked, "What was that with Tae? I saw you talking to him."

"Oh, um, nothing," she said. "He got a job in California, so he said goodbye." Then she hurriedly added, "Have you seen our parents yet?" I frowned. It seemed they talked longer than it took to say goodbye. But our parents were taking us out to dinner to celebrate, so I forgot about it as we went in search for them.

After graduation, both Tiffany and I searched for jobs in New York City. We both loved NYC, and we wanted to stay together. Tiffany was ecstatic when she landed a job in a big advertising firm as an assistant account executive, and I got a job with a big Wall Street firm. Tiffany's job didn't pay much but it was a good start, and anyway my job paid enough to make up for it. We rented a loft in SoHo and moved in together.

We didn't talk about Tae, or what we'd done with him. It's not that we were ashamed by it, or regretted anything. We were just too busy with our jobs and it was exciting to live in a big city like New York.

We went out all the time. There are too many great bars and restaurants in NYC to cook at home! I admit I gained some weight with all the eating out, but Tiffany managed to keep her slim figure by enrolling in modern dance and yoga classes with others from her office.

Tiffany really blossomed in New York, shedding her tom-boyishness. In advertising, you had to be stylish so she started wearing designer dresses all the time. I think she spent all her paychecks on clothes, but that was okay with me. I made enough for both of us to live on, and with her great legs I loved the way she looked in dresses and skirts, and now she even wore high heels all the time. Her company was old-school, where it was a no-no for women to go bare legged. I thought that would be a problem for Tiffany, because she hated wearing pantyhose. To my surprise, one morning I found her putting on thigh high stockings. It looked like she'd worn them before; one had the start of a run. That further surprised me. I didn't know she even owned any, and I'd never seen her in them. I asked her about it. She shrugged and said, "I've had these for a while. Maybe they'll be more comfortable at work." Seeing her roll the thigh highs up her long sexy legs made me crazy, and I attacked her. "Maybe I should wear them more often," she giggled. Needless to say, we both ended up getting to work late that day.

I felt proud and so lucky to have a girlfriend as good looking as Tiffany. She'd always been one of the prettiest girls in the room, but she really blossomed in NYC, and with her new clothes, she looked better than ever, a real head turner everywhere we went. It gave me a charge seeing other guys look at her, and men were so confident in New York that they'd hit on her, even with me standing right next to her. Tiffany noticed how this aroused me, and she started flirting with other men right in front of me. Nothing as outrageous as with Tae, but still it was a charge for both of us, and it always led to great sex. Sometimes during sex she'd whisper into my ear how hot she thought a guy was, making our fucking even more exciting.


	207. He Fucked My Girl IV

Taeyeon's POV

About a week before our wedding, I called Tae and invited him to dinner. He seemed surprised, but immediately agreed. That evening at our apartment, the bell chimed and Tiffany opened the door.

"Tae!" she said surprised.

"Sorry babe I forgot tell you, I invited Tae over for dinner," I quickly said.

"Oh," Tiffany said. We got Tae settled in with a beer in front of the TV and then Tiffany pulled me aside. "What are you doing?" she said accusingly.

I shrugged innocently. "Just catching up with an old college friend."

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Yuri, that better be all this is, we're not kids in college anymore," she threatened.

"Relax babe, it's all good," I said kissing her. Then I picked up the phone to order some delivery pizza.

Within an hour we were laughing and joking, drinking beer and telling funny stories about college and gossiping about people we knew. Looking Tiffany up and down, Tae said, "Tiffany, you've really changed!"

She had changed too. In college she wore her hair long and straight back. Now her hair was shorter, just passed her shoulders, but layered so it was full and lush while still silky. She never wore makeup in college, but now she did. She'd already been very pretty, but now she was a drop dead knockout, like a model out of the cover of Vogue. She hadn't changed out of her work clothes, so she still wore a Fendi designer dress that hugged her curves and ended mid-thigh showing off a lot of her fantastic legs.

"Well, I hope in a good way!" Tiffany said, giving Tae a smile. She made it sound like a joke, but I could tell she was pleased by Tae's compliment.

"Hell yeah, you look fantastic!" Tae gushed.

"Well ... it's painful to look good," she said. She flexed her feet grimaced -- she still had on high heels. "My feet always hurt after wearing high heels all day."

"I've been known to give great foot massages," Tae said with a glint in his eye.

Without thinking, I blurted out, "You should take him up on his offer babe."

Both Tiffany and Tae looked at me. I regretted saying it. They'd been joking around, but now I was turning things serious.

Finally Tiffany said in an annoyed tone, "Sure, why not." She turned on the sofa and laid her feet on Tae's lap. "Okay, do your magic," she said to him, shooting me a glare.

Tae took off one shiny black high heel, and then the other, letting them drop onto the floor. He took a moment to look at Tiffany's pretty feet. They were petite and slim with an elegant arch, smooth and unblemished. The seam of her nylons ran across her cute toes.

Tae began working her feet, digging his thumb into her arch. "Oh, that feels good," Tiffany said at the sudden pleasure. Tae worked Tiffany's toes back and forth, rubbing this thumb over every ache in her soles. "You ARE good at this," Tiffany purred, closing her eyes.

Tae massaged Tiffany's feet for a long time. She kept her eyes closed, enjoying every second. Tae slowly and subtly changed from massaging to caressing, his fingers running lightly over the top of her feet, and around her slim ankles. Tiffany didn't react -- her eyes still closed -- but her cheeks blushed with growing arousal.

I watched with a growing erection as Tae's fingers lightly caressed her feet. Tae looked at me inquiringly, with a raised eyebrow. I nodded, even without knowing exactly what he intended. At my nod, Tae grinned confidently at me, like he knew that would be my answer. Then his caresses ventured up Tiffany's legs, up her shapely calves. Tiffany still had her eyes closed, but she was definitely breathing harder. His fingertips lightly drew circles behind her knees and she gave a shudder. I followed Tiffany's legs from her knees to her feet. Her feet rested on his crotch, on the huge tent his erection formed in his pants. She wasn't moving her feet, but there was no way she couldn't recognize his hard-on for what it was.

I moved onto the sofa and shifted Tiffany so her back rested against my chest. She instinctively turned her head to me and we kissed. I reached to her front and cupped and fondled her breasts. She turned her body completely to me, pulling her legs away from Tae's hands, and we made out passionately.

I found her zipper and pulled it down, but she reached back to stop me just as I passed her bra strap. She moved her lips to my ear. "Are you sure about this?" she whispered into my ear, so low Tae couldn't hear. "My god Yul, we're getting married in a week."

My lust was controlling me by then, not any good sense. I answered her question by tugging the zipper the rest of the way down. She looked into her eyes. She hesitated, although I saw arousal in her face too, unbridled excitement in her pretty eyes. "Fuck it," she finally said. She moved back to Tae, straddling his lap. She put her arms around his neck and they kissed.

Seeing them like that made me lightheaded with excitement, their arms around each other, their lips locked together. Tae pulled her dress down, Tiffany helping him by pulling away so it could fall off her arms. Tiffany's choice in lingerie had changed too over the last 3 years. In college it had all been simple cotton bras and panties. Now she always wore heavily laced push up bras from Victoria Secret, and matching lacy thongs. The push up bra pushed her small, girlish breasts together in an enticing way.

Tae definitely liked the changes, his eyes eating her up. He cupped her tits, rolling her nipples between his thumbs and index fingers. Her head rolled back as she moaned, and Tae took the opportunity to kiss her neck, targeting one of her most erogenous zones just below her ear, and she moaned and writhed under his touch. I had to hand it to Tae, he knew exactly where and how Tiffany liked to be touched.

They kissed and fondled each other for a long time. Finally they paused, pulling apart slightly, both of them panting. They looked deep into the other's eyes, and I got the feeling they'd forgotten about me. It was gut wrenching but delicious at the same time, something I'd dreaded but also longed for.

"Let's get this off of you," Tae said, trying to push Tiffany's dress down her legs. She stood up to help him, and the dress fell to her feet. He grinned appreciatively when he saw her thigh high stockings, his fingers caressing the lacy stocking tops.

"I wear them all the time now," she said returning his smile, clearly pleased by his reaction. I felt like I was coming into the middle of a conversation, and their familiarity made my gut wrench with jealousy.

Tae abruptly pulled Tiffany back into his lap, making her giggle. They kissed again, and their kisses got more and more passionate. Tae laid her on the sofa, on her back. He pulled down her lacy thong panties, pausing to admire her bare pussy and run a finger along her trimmed landing strip. She pushed her pelvis up towards him. "Come on!" she urged him impatiently.

He smiled, somewhat smugly. He took off his shirt. I heard an intake of Tiffany's breath at looking at his bare chest. He was even more ripped than before, his pecs and biceps even more well defined, practically an 8 pack instead of 6. He took off his pants. Taking his cock in his hands, he rubbed the big head between her glistening pussy lips, making Tiffany groan. "Come on!" she said again, this time the words coming out like a plea.

I saw his muscular thighs tense, and then he mounted my fiancée, ramming his cock into her pussy. "Oh god," she groaned.

"You missed me babe?" he taunted her with a smile, pushing more of his thick cock into her.

"Oh my god, you're so big," she moaned breathlessly, "So -- fucking -- big!"

Tae impaled her on his cock, burying more of his thick shaft inside her. Once he was balls deep, he put her stocking legs on his shoulders and began pounding her. "Oh god oh god oh god oh god," she chanted over and over again as he rammed in and out of her pussy.

It didn't take long at all, pretty soon I saw her stocking toes curl and I knew she was about to cum. Tae sensed it too. He let her legs fall, and leaned forward and kissed her. Her back arched as her orgasm hit. He kept his mouth on hers, kissing her through her orgasm, and in fact she threw her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her. Moments later, Tae's ass and thighs tensed, and on an inward lurch he kept his cock buried deep in Tiffany's pussy. He paused there, staying deep in Tiffany, as his back arched and his head rolled back, and then his body convulsed, his hips jerking over and over, his cock remaining all the time deep inside Tiffany, and I knew he was shooting his fertile seed as deep as possible into my fiancee's womb.

They lay entwined holding each other as they caught their breath, panting into each other's face. Tiffany wore a contented post orgasmic face. By chance she looked my way, and her eyes grew wide as if startled, like she had forgotten I was there. "Um, Yul, come here baby," she quickly said. Tae pulled out of her. I got between her legs. Tae's milky sperm spilled out of her pussy and streamed down her ass. It was the hottest thing I'd ever seen. I took my cock and plunged into her pussy, and within moments I was adding my cum to Tae's.

Afterwards it was awkward with Tae. As Tiffany had said, we weren't in college anymore. We all got dressed and had another beer. We talked about anything but what we'd just done, which meant we struggled to find anything to talk about. Tae left as soon as he finished his beer.

The silence continued between me and Tiffany after Tae left. Finally she said, "You're mad at me aren't you? I can tell, you're mad. I'm sorry, things got out of control."

I hugged her. "Honey, I'm not mad. Are you kidding, you were fantastic! That was the most exciting thing I've ever seen!"

She looked relieved. "Ugh!" she suddenly groaned, dabbing at her jeans. They were moist below her crotch. "I've got to change," she said hurrying into the bedroom.

I followed her, and watched her peel off her jeans. Underneath she still wore the thigh high stockings, having dressed in a hurry before. Her upper thighs were moist, as were the tops of her stockings. I knew most of it was because of Tae. I ejaculated a normal amount, but he always came gallons. Seeing all his cum on her thighs -- and knowing how much more must still be inside her -- got me hard.

Tiffany moved to peel off her stockings, but I stopped her. I pushed her on the bed and got between her thighs. "Already, so soon?" she giggled. I took off my pants and she saw my erection. "I guess so," she giggled again.

"God you look good!" I gushed, looking at her messy thighs. I opened her blouse. She still wore the push up bra. I ran my hands underneath the cups, pushing the bra above her breasts. I cupped her breasts, rubbing her nipples with my thumbs and index fingers.

She writhed at my touch, pushing her pelvis towards me. "Fuck me baby," she cooed.

I pushed into her. Having just cum less than an hour ago, I knew I'd last longer this time. I caressed her cheeks as I fucked her, looking deep into her eyes. "It looked so good watching Tae fuck you. Did he fuck you good baby?"

Certain now I wasn't upset or mad at her, she nodded enthusiastically. "You saw him baby! He's sooooo big, he fills me up so good! And his body, oh my god, thinking about him makes me tingle!"

"Is he bigger than me baby?" I asked, slowly moving in and out of her. "Does he fuck you better than me?"

This is something we'd added to our pillow talk since college, her telling me how her fantasy lovers were better equipped than me, how they fucked her better than me. The humiliation angle turned both of us on. But this was reality now, not fantasy, and she hesitated.

"Come on baby," I urged her, kissing her lips and cheeks. "Tell me, you know I love it. Tell me the truth, come one, tell me."

"You want the truth, huh?" she said with a crooked smile, her look part excitement, part taunting. "You want to hear how much bigger he is than you? How he hits places in me you can't? I love fucking you baby, you know I do. But you don't even compare to him. Tae's soooo good. I practically pass out when he makes me cum. You've never done that to me."

I stopped moving, wanting to make it last. Her words hurt and titillated at the same time. So delicious. Soooo delicious. And I knew she was telling the truth, too, by how passionate she'd been with him, by the pure ecstasy on her face when he'd made her cum.

She could tell I was loving it, eating up all her words. She gave me a crooked smile, and with a twinkle in her eye, she pulled my head close to hers. "You want to know something else?" she whispered into my ear. "Right now, I can barely feel you in me. That's how much Tae stretched me out."

That pushed me over the edge. I grunted and lurched and came. Afterwards she started taking off the stockings, but I begged her to leave them on. "God you're so kinky!" she said laughing. Twice that night I woke her up and fucked her.


	208. He Fucked My Girl V

Yuri POV

Tiffany and I didn't have a chance to talk about our "evening with Tae." With only a few days before our wedding, she took the week off and spent most of her time with her mom and bridesmaids, planning the last details. As the groom, though, I didn't have much to do, so I went to work and mostly thought about what had happened. Yes, it was gut-wrenching and made me jealous, but god was it hot! I was constantly hard and out of control. I wanted it to happen again, and I was pretty sure Tiffany would go for it since she obviously loved fucking Tae.

By Thursday, all the wedding preparations were finalized, and Tiffany and I were relaxing in bed. Our wedding was Saturday, so the next night (Friday) I'd stay in a hotel room so as not to see the bride on our wedding day. Tiffany had her knees up with a pencil in her hand and the guest list on her knees. "Nicole canceled today, she had a last minute business trip," she said. Nicole was her cousin. She bit her lip, thinking. "We could invite someone from the b-list, but they'd know they were b-listed, so I think we should just not invite anyone. What do you think?"

My heart leaped. I'd been thinking about how to broach this, and this was the perfect opportunity. "I know someone who wouldn't mind being b-listed," I said, trying to sound light, but butterflies were rumbling in my stomach.

Tiffany looked up. "Who?"

I grinned at her, still trying to keep it light. "Tae."

Her cheeks flushed. "Taetae? really?" she said with some exasperation.

I put my hand on her knee, caressing her. "Come on babe, the other night was amazing, you know it was. And you know what my ultimate fantasy is. It's not like you wouldn't have a good time, you'd love to fuck him again." She knew from our pillow talk that my ultimate fantasy was for another man (in this case Tae) to be the first man to fuck her on our wedding night.

She scowled at me, and then looked up at the ceiling as if saying "I can't believe I'm marrying someone so perverted." Then she put her forehead on her knees. I could tell she was thinking about it. The kinkiness of my fantasies turned her on, maybe not as much as me, but they definitely aroused her. Also, of course, the thought of being with Tae again was enticing to her. I could tell, because her nipples were hard, and I bet if I touched her pussy she'd be moist.

Finally, she moved her chin onto her knees, looking at the blank wall. "Okay, if we do this, how would we do it? I mean, how would it work?"

My heart leaped. This was really going to happen! I kept my excited under control, though. "Easy," I said. "We'll invite Tae. After the reception ends, he'll come up to our room. I'll call him ahead of time so he knows the plan."

Tiffany kept staring at the wall, but now she was shaking her head in wonder. "You're sick, Yuri, you're truly sick."

"But you love it, don't you?" I said pushing her down on the bed and getting between her legs. I pulled off her panties and my shorts and pushed my hard cock into her. She WAS soaking!

"Just think, 2 days from now, it'll be Tae who'll be fucking you!" I hissed into her ear.

"Oh god, yuri, oh god!"

Any reticence Tiffany may have had about my wedding night fantasy disappeared by our wedding ceremony. We said our vows, the minister declared us man and wife, and then we hugged and kissed, our first kiss as a married couple. As our kiss ended, Tiffany whispered into my ear, "I can't wait for tonight! Oh, my god, I'm so wet right now!"

As we sat at the main table, the teasing continued. "Doesn't Tae look so hunky?" she whispered into my ear. I have to admit he looked good in his formal uniform. He caught the eye of a lot of single girls, and Bora (One of Tiffany's maid of honor) in particular spent a lot of time flirting with him. "She's getting him warmed up for me," Tiffany giggled in a low voice so only I could hear.

I was so hard it hurt, and I decided to go to the bathroom to beat off. If I didn't get some relief, I'll cum as soon as we got to our room. Luckily the bathroom was empty. I went into a stall and took out my dick. I knew it would take only a few strokes to cum. Just as I started a few guys came in. I recognized their voices. Two guys were Tiffany's friends from work, and one of the guys was a college friend.

Work Friend 1: "Yuri's a lucky guy, Tiffany's a fox!"

Work Friend 2: "Yeah, but who's that guy she's dancing with? Did you see how close they were dancing? What is he, an old boyfriend?"

College Friend: "That's Tae, he was Yuri's roommate in college. Everyone thought she was fucking him behind Yuri's back."

Work Friend 2: "Really? Was she?"

College Friend: "I don't know, but you saw how closely they're dancing. That's how it was back in college."

The three guys left. My body shook with excitement. I knew how people talked. By the end of the reception, everyone would be gossiping about how Tiffany was cheating on me with Tae. I tugged my dick once and immediately spurt into the tissues I held in my other hand. My lust was barely satiated, though. My head still spun with excitement. I zipped myself up and hurriedly returned to the reception, hoping to see my new bride slow dancing with her lover.

Tiffany grabbed my arm as soon as I re-entered the reception. "I've been looking for you!" she said, her cheeks flushed with arousal. She lowered her voice. "Come on, let's go up to our room!"

I decided to tease her. "But honey," I began sweetly, "You've been planning this wedding day all your life, why would you want to leave early?"

"You know why!" she growled at me, her voice still lowered. "I'm gonna go out of my mind crazy if I don't get Tae's cock in me soon!"

We said our goodbyes, hearing a lot of snickers about the groom wanting to get the bride alone to consummate the marriage. Little did they know! I'd agreed with Tae that he'd wait a decent amount of time before following us.

In our room waiting, Tiffany was nervous and giddy sitting on the edge of the bed in her wedding dress. "Oh my god, I can't believe we're really going to do this!" she said.

I checked on the cameras. I wanted to record this, and I'd set up 2 cameras to get every angle. When I'd told Tiffany yesterday, she agreed after I promised to password protect the movies and not let anyone else see. Tae had laughed and said, "Sure Yul, whatever you want."

We both startled at the knock on the door. Tiffany grabbed my hands. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Yes!" I said squeezing her hands. "And I know you want to do it too!"

I opened the door, and Tae strolled right in like he owned the place. I'd expected we'd have a drink to loosen up and calm everyone's nerves, but Tae strolled right up to Tiffany. "Did I tell you how hot you look in that dress?" he said, and then he kissed her.

Tiffany did look extremely hot. Her wedding dress took advantage of her petite figure, hugging her slim curves and emphasizing her tight ass. The bodice was low cut and showed the swell of her soft breasts, pushed up by the bustier she wore underneath. She wore 4-inch white satin bridal heels, which emphasized her long elegant dancer's figure. Her hair was curled and some soft locks fell over her face, giving her an even sexier look.

"Wait, wait," Tiffany said breaking away from Tae and gasping for air. She looked over to me. Tae saw where she was looking and smiled. He turned her head back to him. "Look at me babe," he said, "You're mine tonight, isn't she Yul?"

"Yeah Tae," I said, so excited my voice was barely audible. "She's yours."

"See babe, your new husband says you're mine," Tae said. He turned her around so she looked into a full-length mirror. "All mine," he repeated, kissing her neck below her ear and making her moan. He began undoing the satin covered buttons that ran down the back of her wedding dress while continuing to kiss her neck. I moved to the side, so I could watch Tae unbutton her, and also see her face in the mirror. Her cheeks flushed with arousal and her eyes took on a heavy-lidded aroused look as Tae expertly nibbled along the erogenous zones of her neck. Our eyes locked momentarily in the mirror, both of us powerless under Tae's spell.

I took off my jacket and sat in a chair, not taking my eyes off Tae as one by one he undid Tiffany's wedding dress. Like all wedding dresses there were dozens of small buttons, and as he unbuttoned each one it was like a stake through my heart and a thrill through my cock. Finally, he unbuttoned the last one, and then he slowly – slowly – pushed the dress off Tiffany's shoulders. The white wedding dress fell around Tiffany's slim ankles in swishes of satin and lace. My heart caught in my throat seeing what Tiffany was wearing underneath. A lacy white strapless bustier, white stockings attached to the bustier by garters, lacy thong panties, and her 4-inch satin bridal heels. She was breathtakingly sexy and beautiful.

Tae thought so too, pausing a moment to take in her beauty. Tiffany gave us both a wry grin. "Like what you see?" she said tartly. Then her eyes returned to Tae. "Now it's my turn," she said, running her hands over his chest. She paused at his medals on his chest. He'd gotten the medal when he got shot. Tiffany fingered the other one. "What's this?" she asked.

"The medal of honor," he said proudly. "I pulled some of my buddies out of a firefight. That's how I got shot."

Tiffany looked admiringly at him. "I didn't know," she said, still fingering his medal. "You're a hero."

Tae shrugged modestly, but something passed between them in that moment. She unbuttoned his jacket and hung it up carefully. Then she took off his tie and shirt and paused a moment to look at his chiseled chest. "Like what you see?" he asked grinning.

She gave him an impish grin, and then he picked her up like she was a feather and tossed her onto the bed. She squealed with a mixture of delight and protest, and then he was on top of her, tickling her. She squealed more, playfully fighting against him.

This wasn't going as I'd thought. I wanted them to fuck, mindless passionate uncontrolled fucking, but this was something else. Somehow their banter and playing and familiarity were even more intimate than sex. It was like ... well, it was like Tae was Tiffany's new husband, and they were playing together in bed like a newly married couple.

As I thought this the tickling and playing turned into kissing and fondling. "You're fucking hot!" he gushed as he ran his fingers along the garter strap that held up her sheer white stockings.

"Yeah, you told me that," Tiffany panted between kisses.

"Bitch," Tae said chuckling. He pulled her arms over her head and held them there with one hand. With his other hand, he reached down and violently ripped off her panties, making her yelp. "I know you like it rough," he said with a confident smile. He felt her panties – they were soaked. "Is this because of me?" he said rubbing the wet panties across her cheek.

"You're such a bastard sometimes," she said.

"Only sometimes?" he said with a laugh. "Open your mouth," he commanded, and when she did he stuffed the wet panties into her mouth, the white lace still visible in her open mouth. "You look good that way," he said. Then Tae looked over to me. "Doesn't she look good Yul?"

Tiffany looked at me her cheeks flushed. I nodded agreement, my throat so dry I couldn't speak. I had my cock out and was slowly stroking myself.

"That's not fair, Yuri's got his meat out, and here I am with my pants still on." Tae got off the bed and took off his shoes and socks. I noticed Tiffany kept her arms above her head and the panties still in her mouth, even without being held. I guess she did like it rough. Tae took off his pants and boxers. His big thick cock stood at attention, bending slightly towards his stomach.

"Tiffany's mouth is already stuffed, so maybe you should suck me Yul, to get me ready for her," he said, taking a step towards me so his cock was less than a foot away from my face.

I can't imagine the expression on my face, but Tae laughed. "Just kidding buddy," he said jovially hitting me on the arm.

He got on the bed with Tiffany and spread her stocking clad legs, aiming his cock at her pussy. "Is this what you want?" he said rubbing his cock head between her pussy lips. Tiffany writhed underneath him. "Oh yeah, this is what you want," he said, pushing his cockhead into her.

"Ugh god!" Tiffany groaned through the panties in her mouth.

"Oh yeah Yul, I'm gonna fuck your lady good," he said taunting me, pushing more of his thick shaft into my new bride. "Fuck your pussy feels good!" he moaned as he pushed more of himself into Tiffany's pussy.

He pulled the panties from Tiffany's mouth, and she immediately said, "Yeah, yeah, I want it all, stick all of it into me!"

Tae pushed more and more into her, and then he was balls deep. He started stroking her, going slow at first. They looked into each other's eyes, Tiffany's hands running up and down his muscular arms and chest. Tae pulled down her bustier a little, exposing her breasts, and he cupped them and rubbed her hard nipples with his thumbs. She arched her back as he did that, moaning as he pleasured her.

He leaned down and kissed her, still stroking her long and slow. "You're the hottest girl I've ever known," he said to her, and she wrapped her arms around his neck and they kissed again.

I'd expected Tae to fuck her hard, but instead, he kept moving slow, his long cock going all the way in, then all the way out, over and over again. All the time they fondled and kissed, and whispered to each other, and hugged, and kissed some more. With a sinking heart, I realized they were making love, not fucking. I'd wanted Tae to fuck Tiffany's brains out. But instead, he was making love to her.

I saw Tiffany's body tense. Normally I can tell when she's cumming when her toes curl, but of course, I couldn't see that because she still had her heels on. But with her body tensing, and the sounds of her moans and look on her face, I knew she was cumming. Tae knew it too, and he reached between their bodies and rubbed her nipples. At the same time, he rotated his hips as he thrust in and out. I wasn't sure what he was doing, but whatever it was it had an effect on Tiffany because her moans and pants became even more urgent, her pretty face even more flushed, and as if out of control she dug the stilettos of her high heels into the back of Tae's muscular thighs. Tae didn't change the speed of his thrusts, still moving slow, but he continued to rotate his hips as he moved in and out, and just as he achieved full penetration he changed his angle to an upward thrust.

Suddenly Tiffany clutched at the sheets and her back arched, her head rolled back and she let out an uncontrolled wail. Her body shuddered as her wails continued. I'd never seen her like this, she was definitely orgasming, but this was like no other orgasm I'd ever seen. It seemed to go on forever. The wails turned into moans and pants, and the shaking turned into almost convulsions.

The moans and shaking stopped, and she lay limp under Tae. I got worried and got up, but Tae waved me back, saying "She's fine Yul, she'll be okay in a minute." I sat back down and watched as Tae kissed her lightly on her lips and across her face.

In a moment, to my relief, Tiffany opened her eyes. "My god, what the fuck did you just do to me?" she said almost dreamily.

"I'll tell you in a minute, I'm about to cum," Tae said, and he kissed Tiffany again. He kept his slow in and out, a long stroke in, a long stroke out, over and over, and as they did they kept kissing, Tiffany running her fingers through his hair, caressing his arms and back, making love to him.

Making love to him.

Then Tae's body tensed, and on an inward thrust he stayed deep inside her, the world seemed to come to a standstill, and then his hips were jerking violently, and Tiffany instinctively wrapped her arms and long legs around him to keep him inside her, and his hips kept jerking, his cock shooting streams of his sperm into Tiffany's womb, all the while the lovers kept passionately kissing and tonguing each other.

They lay entwined together for a long time, their arms and legs wrapped around each other, panting and breathing into the others face, looking into each other's eyes. "That was so fucking amazing!" Tae gushed, and Tiffany smiled back at him. Finally, she pushed against him, and he pulled out (reluctantly it seemed). Tiffany got up and gave me a tight smile. "Just give me a minute," she said and disappeared into the bathroom.

"Should I stay or go?" Tae asked me. My head was still spinning so I didn't answer. He shrugged and sat on the bed.

Tiffany came out of the bathroom a few minutes later. She'd fixed her hair and makeup, so she looked as she had during our wedding ceremony. She still wore just her lingerie and heels (although she'd pulled her bustier up as it had been before Yul had pushed it down). She seemed surprised to see Tae still there. Not disappointed, just surprised. I realized she'd gone into the bathroom to give me a chance to get rid of him.

She walked over to me – her high heels clicking on the hardwood floor – and stood in front of me. "So you want Tae to watch as you fuck me now?" she said with a crooked smile.

I grinned back. Not knowing what else to say (since I hadn't planned this), I said: "You know what they say, payback is hell." I wanted to take it back as soon as I said it, knowing how stupid it made me look.

Tiffany gave me an indulgent smile. I stood up and she helped me finish undressing. Then we moved to the bed. "Can you like, move?" she snapped at Tae, but she wore a half smile so her words didn't carry any heat.

Tae moved over to a chair, and Tiffany got on her back. I got between her legs and pushed into her pussy. "Yeah, hubby, fuck me hard," she purred into my ear, but her words didn't carry any passion.

I pounded her hard, as hard as I'd ever fucked her. It felt wonderful, my naked skin moving over the satin and lace of her bustier, feeling her stocking clad legs wrapped around me, feeling her stilettos digging into the back of my thighs. Her pussy was loose and squishy because of Tae, but it felt wonderful. But while she moved underneath me and panted and moaned, she didn't show nearly the same passion as with Tae. Even as my orgasm approached, I felt embarrassed knowing Tae was watching and seeing I couldn't satisfy Tiffany as well as he.

Tiffany didn't cum. I told myself it was because she'd just cum with Tae. I rolled off and she got up, giggling like a schoolgirl. "A gangbang on my wedding night, not exactly what little girls dream about." While she made the joke to both of us, she was looking at Tae when she said it. I felt like a third wheel.

"If you boys don't mind, I think I'll take these off," she said kicking off her heels and peeling off the bustier and stockings. Tiffany still had her hair up, the way it's been at our wedding and reception. She tugged at some pins and her hair fell down, and she shook it out. Curls sexily fell over her face. "I'm going into the hot tub," she announced to no one in particular.

The bridal suite had a massive hot tub, large enough for 4. The hotel staff had filled it with hot water, bubble bath and rose petals before we arrived. Tiffany disappeared into the bathroom, and I heard the splashes as she got into the water.

Tae raised an eyebrow to me. "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute," I said. I felt jealous and hurt and insecure, but what could I do? After all, this was all my doing.

I heard more splashing as Tae joined Tiffany in the hot tub, and then giggles and laughter and even more splashing (big time splashing this time) as they played in the water. "Come on honey!" Tiffany yelled from the hot tub, but I stayed in the bed, my gut wrenching more and more as I listened to them laugh and play in the hot tub. Tae and Tiffany playing like newlyweds on their wedding night.

Soon there was no more laughter or splashes. I got up and looked into the bathroom. Tae sat on the edge of the hot tub. Tiffany was on her knees in the water, her head bobbing up and down on his cock. "Your girl gives great head," Tae said to me, his eyes half closed as my new bride pleasured him. Tiffany gave Tae a smile (even with her mouth full of his cock), clearly appreciating the compliment.

I couldn't take anymore. "I'm going downstairs to get some champagne," I said.

Tiffany didn't try to keep me from leaving. Instead, she took Tae's cock out of her mouth just long enough to say, "okay honey hurry back," and then she swallowed him again.

I dressed and left. I wandered around the hotel, although even in my disturbed state I was smart enough to stay away from the reception. But otherwise, I wandered aimlessly around the hotel. I must have been gone almost an hour before I headed back. I opened the door to our suite, expecting Tiffany to be worried sick about where I'd gone and tearfully sorry for ignoring me. But instead, Tiffany was on top of Tae, riding him like a bitch in heat. Sweat glistened on her body. Clearly, they'd been going at it for a long time.

Her body shuddered as she went up and down on his cock. "Your cock feels so good in me boo, it feels so good," she moaned. She kept her hands on his chest as if the pleasure was so great she'd fall over without the support. So much for thinking she'd been less passionate with me because she'd been satiated from her first orgasm. She even called him boo now, a pet name we kept to ourselves. I muttered something about forgetting to get the champagne, but I needn't have bothered, I don't think they even noticed I was there.

I went down to the bar and ran into some guys from the wedding. I told them Tiffany was asleep, and they congratulated me about how I must have tired her out. If only that was the truth. They were doing shots and they poured some for me, so I did shots too. They joked and laughed, but all I could think about was Tiffany and Tae fucking upstairs. Despite my heart ache, my cock was so hard it hurt. I felt pathetic, and my self-loathing increased as I got more and more drunk.

I lost track of time. It must have been way past midnight when the guys helped me back to my room, although they weren't in much better shape than me. They pounded on the door, "Hey Tiffany open up we have your drunk husband out here!" they yelled.

A pause, and then Tiffany said "Just a minute." More pause, and then Tiffany opened the door. She wore a robe. Her cheeks were flushed and perspiration dotted her forehead. "Oh my god what happened?" she asked them looking at me.

"We're just giving Yuri a good send off into married life!" the guys drunkenly said. I stumbled into the room, and Tiffany closed the door. I heard the guys stagger down the hall, going back to their rooms or another bar I didn't know.

"Oh yul you're so drunk," Tiffany said and she helped me to the bed. Tae emerged from the bathroom and he helped, and I collapsed onto the bed. Part of me registered that Tae was naked and his dick was hard.

"He's going to be hurting tomorrow," Tiffany said to Tae, looking at me. She turned to Tae. "You better go. We have an early flight tomorrow so I better do what I can to help him feel better."

Tae pulled Tiffany into his arms and kissed her, pulling off her robe. She was naked underneath. "You can't leave me this way, let me finish and then I'll leave."

Tiffany giggled and pushed him away. "Don't even try to say you've got blue balls, not after tonight," she said laughing.

He laughed too and pulled her back to him. He kissed her neck and fondled her breasts. "Come on babe, I know you want it too," he said, rubbing her nipples, his other hand snaking down her stomach to her clit.

The aroused flush on Tiffany's face increased. Her posture said she wanted more of Tae's body. But with a conscious effort, she pushed him away. "You need to go Tae, playtime is over."

With a chagrined look on his face, Tae stepped back and pointed at his hard cock. "Really?"

"Really," Tiffany said laughing, pushing his chest. "Now go."

Tae dressed and pulled Tiffany back into his arms. They kissed. "You really are the prettiest girl I've ever met," he said. Tiffany beamed at the compliment. "I'll be in New York for a few more months before I get redeployed. Call me when you get back?"

Tiffany hesitated, then said, "We'll see Tae."

Tae gave her a crooked grin. He opened the door, and making sure no one was looking, he left.


	209. Restroom

Taeyeon was stairing at the clock waiting for class to end because she was having a hard time trying to hide something. "Ughh! 5 more minutes. Why does she have to be so hot today?!"

*Bell rings*

"FINALLY! now i gotta go before anyone notices"

Before Taeyeon managed to go out of the classroom, she stopped after feeling her best friend bending to get her pen that fell on the floor.

"Her butt feels so nice, ughhh i really need to go!" Taeyeon thought to herself.

Taeyeon ran to the restroom to do her "business". After locking the door she pulled off her pants and a huge bulge can be seen. Finally she pulled down her underwear and her 9 inch dick sprung up. She starts rubbing her dick slowly and covered her mouth to stop the moaning. "Ugh Tiffany you're so sexy ughh I wanna fuck you so hard ughh- you deserved to be punished!" She starts to pump her dick aggressively and can't hold her moans anymore. "UGHH FUUCK TIFFANY I'M ALMOST THERE UGHH YEH-" Taeyeon climaxed and she started cleaning her mess. She wore her clothes and opened the door with a surprise. "You should've told me you wanted to fuck me" Tiffany said with a smirk which made Taeyeon hard again. Tiffany pushed Taeyeon inside the restroom locking the door and began kissing like there's no tomorrow. "I know you were stairing at my butt while i was getting my pen" Tiffany said between their kiss. "I can't help it, you're too hot!" Taeyeon exclaimed. Tiffany stopped their hot make out session which caused Taeyeon to be frustrated. "I bet you wanna fuck it" Tiffany was smirking and started to strip. Taeyeon was rock hard now and she really wanted to fuck her. Tiffany was now left with her underwear and bra.

They began their hot session and Tiffany felt something poking her which made her confused. She unzipped Taeyeon's pants and was now excited because her thoughts were right. She pulled down Taeyeon's underwear and her 9 inch dick sprung up again which made Tiffany turned on more than earlier. Tiffany licked Taeyeon's dick which made both of them to moan. "Mmm- your dick, it tastes nice" she started sucking it which made Taeyeon moaned louder. "Ughh your mouth is amazing I love it!" Taeyeon is now holding Tiffany's head letting Tiffany suck her dick faster. "UGHH TIFFANY I'M CLOSE UGHH SUCK ME HARDER!" In no time Taeyeon came and Tiffany drank her cum like it's her favorite drink. "Mmmmm yummy." Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's neck and unclasped Tiffany's bra then started sucking her left breast which caused Tiffany to moan. She pinched Tiffany's right nipple and her left hand was now on Tiffany's clit. She rubbed her clit and started fingering her. "Ughh so tight" "Well because I'm a virgin" Taeyeon was surprised. "I will be gentle don't worry" She then started fingering her again slowly. Tiffany kept moaning then Taeyeon added another finger and then another. "UGHH I'M NEAR!" With that Taeyeon fastened her pace. "AHH-" Tiffany came and Taeyeon licked Tiffany's juices. "Mmm delicious" Taeyeon smirked which caused Tiffany to blush. Taeyeon entered Tiffany and found pain the more Taeyeon entered her. Finally pleasure took over her. "Faster!" Tiffany whispered. "What?" Taeyeon said smirking and slowed down her pace which made Tiffany frustrated. "FUCK ME FASTER AND HARDER KIM TAEYEON BEFORE I-" Taeyeon carried Tiffany to the sink and in no time Taeyeon thrusted harder and faster which caused both of them to moan louder. *In, out, in, out* "UGHH YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT!" "AND YOU'RE SO BIG- UGHH" moans and pants can be heard inside the restroom. "TAEYEON I'M NEAR!" "SAME!" "CUM INSIDE OF ME LIKE THE WHORE I AM!" "UGH-" They both came at the same pulled out her dick and licked the remaining cum on Tiffany's pussy. "Ughh- I love you Taeyeon." "I love you too, Tiffany." They put their clothes on and left the restroom.


	210. Unnie

Although she was born with something special which made her different from other girls, Kim Taeyeon was your usual religious girl. She was well raised and mannered.

During her 25 years of existence, she never thought sinning was actually that good. She opened her eyes looking at her younger sister under her,her neck filled with lovebites,her mouthwatering breasts exposed to her older sister's hungry eyes,her face was red—probably from all the moaning and the hotness.

It was a sight worth dying for. Kim Taeyeon never ever imagined herself thrusting the member between her legs in her sister's tight pussy. Something at the back of her head was telling her to stop, but her body was moving on it's own. The feeling of being inside her younger sister,filling her sexy younger sister was incredible.

Stephanie wrapped her legs around her older sister's waist as she pleasured her. She was moaning loud. Taeyeon had to kiss her to muffle her really loud moans,afraid if the sounds would wake their parents up. Yes, she still lives with her parents as the cruel society doesn't seem to accept her.

She kept crashing her lips on her sister's, kissing her with full of passion. Her tongue found it's way inside the wet cave. She immediately started sucking on the other's pink muscle, her hand was slapping Stephanie's ass making the younger arch her back slightly.

She never stopped moving. She kept thrusting her hips forward hitting the sexy girl's G-spot repeatedly. The moaning mess under her was getting fucked for 2 hours straight, she was tired and she has school tomorrow, but who cares as long as her unnie is enjoying this.

Wouldn't she be such a bad sister if she disobeyed her unnie? All she wanted was for her older sister,her first friend ever and probably her only true bestfriend was to be pleasured. She arched her back once again when Taeyeon started sucking on one of her nipples. She gripped her sister's hair as she bucked her hips slightly.

"U-Unnie,I'm cumming a-again!" She whispered/shouted,her cum covering the thick rod in an instant. Taeyeon gritted her teeth taking the cock out of her sister's hole for the nth time. She started stroking herself releasing her liquid all over the younger's face and stomach.

Stephanie pouted, looking up at her unnie with puppy eyes. "Why don't you just release inside me unnie?" (A/N: I'm crying i did her dirty I'm sorry fany-ah)The older looked down at her sister,shaking her head.

"Can't do,young lady." The pout on Stephanie's lips grew wider,however she grabbed her unnie's neck pecking her lips softly. "Ah,unnie,I'm readyyy."

Taeyeon smiled at this. She rubbed Stephanie's side with a hand,her other hand grabbing her cock positioning it's tip infront of her entrance once again. She pushed her hips slowly causing her member to be pushed inside the hot red-velvety cave. (A/N: i scream you scream gimne gimme dat ice cream)

Stephanie gasped,the thick member was filling her slowly. Just the way she wanted. Everything was perfect,nobody fucked her the way her sister did. She was special.

The bed was shaking as they moved back and forth. Both were addicted to each other. The older's cock was going deep inside her driving her crazy. She felt her orgasm nearing, Taeyeon suddenly groaned. "I-I'm coming!" Hearing this, Stephanie smirked as she wrapped her legs tightly around her sister's waist. Too tight.

She let out a soft whimper as she came,her legs shaking a bit. Taeyeon growled trying to take her cock out of her sister's hole only to be shocked when she felt Stephanie's legs wrapped so tight which stopped her from doing so. She had no choice but to release her seeds inside the brunette.

Both sighed at the pleasure. Stephanie finally removed her legs,her older sister was finally able to remove the now soft cock. She rolled laying next to her sister,both were breathing heavily.

Stephanie laid her head on her sister's naked chest hugging her waist. She giggled looking up, pecking the other's jaw. "Are you happy now,unnie?" Taeyeon groaned.

"I'm so sorry Stephanie. It won't happen again." The younger pouted puffing her cheeks. "But i..liked it Taeyeon-ah. You were so good. Better than any of my past boyfriends." Taeyeon frowned at the mention of those jerks. "If you need any help..I'm always here for you." She flashed one of her pretty eyesmiles at her older sister.

Taeyeon smiled warmly engulfing her sister in a big hug,pecking the crown of her head. "I will..." She mumbled biting her lower lip.

I will...


	211. Hybrid

The hybrid was sleeping peacfully. Her body curled up on a big dotted pillow,big enough for her to fit into. Her furry ears laying flat against her head,perfect silky hair,slightly snoring as her chest—back moved up and down, inhaling and exhaling in a slow movement.

It was such a peaecful sight for Kim Taeyeon to wake up to everyday.

Too peaceful.

Smirking a bit,the older girl approached the sleeping cat tiptoeing. She slowly bent down to take a closer look at the other girl's features,and God how gorgeous she is. Her eyes focused on the plump pink lips and how good would they feel wrapped around her cock. She gulped at the sudden thought,her friend was rising from it's sleep unlike her pet.

The black haired beauty ran quietly to the bathroom as she had no heart to wake the kitty up,as soon as she reached for the knob her other hand was already unzipping her pants, letting them pool at her legs after making sure the door was locked.

She sighed leaning her head on the door behind her letting her hands slip inside her Calvin Clein boxers,gently caressing the huge member. Her thumb rubbed on the slit,her other hand playing with the balls as she started to stroke the hard cock up and down slowly,yet she couldn't stop her mind from picturing Tiffany giving her a handjob. Tiffany this,Tiffany that,it was always about Tiffany. Her obedient,perfect,gorgeous pet. She had already reminded herself to not be too attracted to the hybrid,but she's too much to handle with all honesty.

She let her boxers fall down setting her member free,her hand was stroking the shaft in a fast pace as she was groaning loudly from the pleasure. She bit her lips at the familiar feeling of her balls tightening,whispering things such as: "T-Tiffany-ah! I-I'm gonna,aaaah! c-cum~!".

Thick stripes of white liquid were released in the air landing on the white floor, next to the pants and boxers pooling at the short legs of none other than Kim Taeyeon who was currently whispering Tiffany's name through gritted teeth,afraid if she groans too loud and wakes the other girl up. But it was late,too late actually.

"Taetae? Are you alright? I heard weird sounds..." Her face was pale, how is she going to explain? "Y-Yeah I'm pretty fine Fany-ah! I'm sorry if i woke you up, go back to sleep ~" She tried to sound as calm as possible,while cleaning up the mess she made. "I'm not going back to sleep,i need the bathroom tho."

Taeyeon opened the door flashing an apologetic smile,only to be met by the sight of a pouting kitty. Cute. "You can go in Tippany~ I'm finished." The younger eyesmiled at her owner before walking past her inside. Taeyeon couldn't help but to look at her backview,her see-through shirt giving her a hint on the color of Tiffany's bra—black. And that was it, Taeyeon couldn't help it anymore. Tiffany Hwang was indeed too much to handle.

She immediately opened the door witnessing an almost naked Tiffany about to get in the bathtub. The surprised—almost shocked expression that displayed all over Tiffany's face after Taeyeon pulled her in a sudden rough kiss was amusing,atleast for her horny owner.

The latter pulled her pet by her waist,the cat's arms resting on the chest of the older woman as she didn't even dare to pull away or stop her owner. Taeyeon was biting Tiffany's lower lip,eyes tightly shut,eyebrows furrowed. Tiffany closed her eyes as well,pressing her thighs together upon sensing a throb in her center.

Taeyeon's hand cupped Tiffany's bottom slapping it a little,the cat let a small moan escape her pink full lips which were occupied by Taeyeon's ones. The sound Tiffany made successfully resulted to a hard Taeyeon,and she absolutely wasn't going to masturbate this time. (A/N: NO NOT TODAY JFKSKDILJCSKD)

"Get on your knees." Taeyeon growled,her voice was low,scary. Tiffany whimpered doing as she was told,she kneeled down facing the bulge in her master's pants. "What are you waiting for,you slut?" She was supposed to feel offended, but the name Taeyeon just called her turned her on even more for some reason.

Her hands,shaking,unzipped the pants. Realizing how impatient Taeyeon was the hybrid removed them along with the boxers in one swift motion,setting the 8 inches cock free as it was standing proudly infront of her face.

She gulped hard,her slender tall fingers wrapping around the veiny thick rod. Taeyeon hissed at the contact—Tiffany's fingers felt so cold on her hot member. She placed her hand at the back of the cat's head.

The cat started stroking the throbbing member slowly,too slow for Taeyeon's liking. The older girl pulled on her pet's hair roughly,making the younger yelp in pain and..pleasure? "Suck me,now!" The horny master said pushing the poor pet's head forward.

The cat had no choice but to be a good pet and suck her own master's huge dick. She wrapped her lips around it's tip,her tongue twirling on the red hot head as her hand started stroking it fast. Soon,she was bobbing her head up and down as she was deepthroating the hard member,it's tip hitting the back of her throat causing her to choke.

She looked up at her master who seemed to be enjoying her actions;her deep,loud throaty groans were already a big proof. Tiffany was happy about the fact that her actions were pleasing her owner,after all she was a good pet that wants her master to be happy.

Suddenly,Taeyeon started to thrust in Tiffany's mouth,fucking her face hard and rough. Tiffany didn't expect that but she didn't stop. She can't stop, or else she would be punished.

Taeyeon groaned loud as she released her load in Tiffany's wet cavern. The poor pet's mouth was full of her master's cum,some of it was dripping down to her neck and covered breast.

"Stand up,slut." The pet got on her feet after kneeling for almost 8 minutes,only to be grabbed by the neck by none other than her master—Kim Taeyeon.

"You are mine and mine only you slut,what's my name?!" The older girl whispered in the pet's ear,her voice making the cat shiver. "Taeyeo-AH!" Taeyeon just smacked her ass really hard. "What's my name,slut?!"

"M-Master!" The hybrid half yelled when Taeyeon ripped her shirt and threw it away, dragging her to the bedroom. Once they reached it,the older girl laid her pet down on the bed removing her own shirt. "You will call me master when i fuck you hard,understood?!" Taeyeon grabbed the cat's neck.

Tiffany just whimpered, nodding her head slowly. Taeyeon sighed before slipping her hand inside the other girl's really short shorts,rubbing her covered core with a finger. She smirked upon feeling the wetness on her digit,while Tiffany wad biting her lower lip trying to suppress her moans.

Taeyeon pushed her finger a little through the panties,sending Tiffany to another dimension. The younger started bucking her lips trying to create more friction between her soaked aching center and the finger,only to let out a whine when Taeyeon removed her hand from her shorts.

Instead, Taeyeon removed Tiffany's shorts along with her panties,taking a moment to look at the exposed treasure. "Oh,i can't wait to bury my cock deep inside."She smirked at the blushing cat, grabbing her hard—once again— cock,positioning it's tip infront of the pet's entrance.

She suddenly, pushed her whole length inside the tight whole, causing Tiffany to scream loudly arching her back. The older stopped for a moment to adjust to the tight whole, before she started thrusting in and out. Tiffany bit her lips as a single tear rolled down her cheeks. Taeyeon was so big,especially when she was a VIRGIN. It's just that Taeyeon didn't know.

Soon,the pain was replaced with pure pleasure, especially when Taeyeon was thrusting inside her like an animal. Her walls were wrapped tightly around the big shaft,clenching and unclenching. And soon,the hybrid started to moan really loud.

"You like that,you dirty whore? You like it when my big dick fucks your tight hole?"Taeyeon somehow managed to speak between her heavy breathes and throaty groans. The pleasure was just too much. "Ah! Yes master! Your slut loves it when you fill her completely! A-Ahh! Fuck me harder master!"

Taeyeon was kinda surprised as she never thought her pet would ever talk dirty. She loved it tho, she loved the way her pet clutches the bedsheets hard,she loved the feeling of the bed moving everytime she thrusted powerfully inside HER Tiffany.

"M-Master! Oh! I-I'm c-cumming!" Taeyeon smirked upon hearing this,her pace slowing down. One word rolled out of her mouth,a word that tortured the flushed Tiffany.

"Beg."

"Please master,please fuck me so hard till i can't walk, till i can't remember any name but yours,till i-AAAH!" Tiffany couldn't finish her sentence as Taeyeon started thrusting again,really fast,inside the younger girl.

And eventually the hybrid came all over her master's cock, her liquid covering the veiny monster that is still buried deep inside her. Taeyeon didn't stop,all she wanted was to release all that frustration.

"I-I'm cumming!"

"Ah! Master! Please c-cum inside your little s-slut! Fill me u-up completely! Ahh!"

And with that Taeyeon exploded inside the pet,filling her up just as she asked. The younger's eyes rolled at the back of her head as soon as she was filled with her master's warm,thick liquid. Cum and some drops of blood were oozing out of her entrance.

Taeyeon's eyes widened as she saw the red liquid. "You're a virgin?!" Tiffany smiled warmly,grabbing her master by the neck. "I was,and now I'm yours,master~" She purred before crashing her lips on the latter's.


	212. Officer

"Get in the car! You only cause troubles,that's all you can do anyway!" The officer half shouted throwing the brunette in the backseat of her police car. She was tired of fulfilling her duty as a police officer for a whole day. All she wanted was to go home and relax.

"Easy, tiger~" Tiffany purred,a smirk was plastered on her face. Although her heart was beating like crazy and she can't deny the hotness she was feeling on her face—she was blushing. It was the first time for her to get arrested by a really hot officer,moreover a too-handsome-to-be-a-woman female officer.

"Your dirty tricks won't have any effect on me,you have the right to remain silent." Taeyeon said sternly,cuffing the other woman's hands. She was trying hard to avoid meeting the brunette's eyes and in which she failed miserably.

Oh her eyes...

Oh her eyes...

Tiffany's eyes were undressing Taeyeon,she had this urge to rip the sexy uniform off the officer's body and slam their bodies together. But for her disappointment, Taeyeon was already seated in the driver seat as she started to drive towards the police station.

Handcuffs were never a problem for Tiffany. She always thought it was kinky but oh well. Her skillfull hands grabbed a hair pin, successfully removing the annoying metal things wrapped around her wrists. She bent closer to the officer,her hands seductively massaging her shoulders from the backseat.

"Your handcuffs are useless,honey~" Tiffany whispered in Taeyeon's ear with her husky,sexy voice. Taeyeon was surprised, she turned to look at the other woman but it was no use for she swiftly slipped in the passenger seat. Taeyeon didn't even bother to stop the car to know that Tiffany was looking at her.

"Go back to your seat you bitch!" The officer growled which only turned the already horny Tiffany on even more. She wanted to lick that perfect jawline,to rip that shirt open,to grab on that silky smooth hair. Tiffany was almost drooling. Her hand started rubbing Taeyeon's inner thigh. The sexy officer gripped on the steering wheel tighter biting her lower lip,mentally punching herself for not stopping the car and murdering Tiffany,and maybe hiding her corpse somewhere.

"S-Stop!" But Tiffany never listened. Her hand was nearing a dangerous area and she knew it. Taeyeon felt a bulge forming in her tight uniform pants,her cock was hard as hell trapped inside a tight cage. The feeling was suffocating. She wanted to release it so bad but Tiffany's presence was a problem. Tiffany looked at the tent,her eyes widening.

The brunette's hand unzipped the pants revealing the officer's white boxers and the huge erection hiding under. "I told you to STOP!" But Tiffany never cared for the officer's orders,she slipped her hand inside the boxers,grabbing the huge member. The brunette was surprised, the cock was so huge and thick, delicious.

Taeyeon's face was red;in both anger and embarrassment. She couldn't help but sigh as her monster was freed from it's cage. She wondered why didn't she just slap Tiffany or something? She just let the girl do her thing.

"Oh my gosh,Officer Kim,you never told me about your friend here!" Tiffany leaned forward talking to the cock. (A/N: don't ask me what kind of drugs I'm on)

"Hello there,you're so cute~" The brunette giggled as she grabbed the throbbing erection,it's hot,red tip pressed between her two fingers. She stroked the whole 7.5 inches up and down several times before leaning down,taking the head in her mouth, swirling her tongue on it.

Taeyeon's eyes almost popped at the sexy sight. There she was,the sexiest woman in Seoul,the whore that every man would pay a whole richness just to spend a night with,was sucking her cock. The girl was also a drug dealer,the reason why Taeyeon arrested her.

Tiffany started bobbing her head up and down taking a few more inches in her mouth everytime. Taeyeon however was still driving,which was a very hot situation. Getting a blowjob from the hottest slut in the city while driving around the—fortunately—empty streets of Seoul at midnight.

The brunette made some gagging sounds which drove the groaning Taeyeon crazy. She started thrusting her hips upwards, however she was somehow keeping an eye on the road. Tiffany's mouth was fully filled with Taeyeon's huge cock,tears forming in her eyes as she sucked deliciously on the veiny member.

Without any warning,Taeyeon shot a huge amount of her white liquid in the brunette's mouth. She tried to swallow everything,taking the still hard member out of her mouth. The younger coughed and coughed,everytime she coughs she spits some cum. She wiped her watery eyes before flashing an eyesmile. "Oh God,you're so delicious Taetae!"

Taeyeon smirked,parking the car. The officer grabbed the other girl closer to her kissing her deeply,having a taste of herself. Her hand sneakily slipped under Tiffany's shirt unclasping her bra. She ripped the shirt off the girl's body,making the brunette gasp. Her hand started playing with the soft mounds pinching the nipples. The car was filled with Tiffany's loud,sexy moans.

"Sit on my cock." She ordered in her bossy tone,which Tiffany happily did. She removed her shorts,soon after her soaked panties followed before moving her body to face Taeyeon's, grabbing the rod and slowly pushing her core on it. "A-Ahh!" Taeyeon's cock may be the biggest she has taken so far. She started lowering her body,both were moaning loudly as Taeyeon started to fill Tiffany slowly.

"F-Fuck ah! You're so t-tight!" Taeyeon groaned as she felt the tight walls wrapping around her erection. "You're so b-big! Hnngg~" Tiffany started moving up and down slowly. The more she got used to the huge size and the length,the more her pace went faster.

It wasn't enough for Taeyeon tho. Her hand searched for her baton,as soon as she found it she positioned it infront of Tiffany's virgin asshole. "T-Taeyeon no-AAAAAH!" It was too late,Taeyeon already pushed it inside the shaking Tiffany. The brunette was filled completely, and she loved it.

"Ahh! Ahh! M-More officer! More! Ah!" The younger moaned loudly as the two thick rods were going in and out of both her holes. Her eyes rolled at the back of her head from pleasure, she was drooling as she jumped on Taeyeon's dick making sure to make this night the best night in both their lives.

Tiffany came two times in a row,since the pleasure was doubled she orgasmed in a short period of time. She was waiting for the officer to cum for she wanted to feel her hot liquid inside her. Normally she never lets any man release in her but let's just say Kim Taeyeon is an exception. She's special...

"Ah! I-I'm cumming!" The officer groaned laying another slap on the slut's reddened butt cheeks.

"O-Officer,aaah~Please fill this slut with your cum,haaah~" Taeyeon smirked upon hearing those words,feeling her balls tightening, she released inside the brunette, her pussy's walls were surely painted with the white color of her cum.

Their heavy breathes filled the car,Tiffany didn't even bother to remove the member from her pussy. Her head was laying on the officer's chest. She wanted to cherish every moment with her crush,before it ends.

"Be my girlfriend."

Tiffany's eyes shot wide open at the words,she thought she misheard her or something but when she looked at the older's face,she realized she was dead serious.

"I'm sorry?"The brunette whispered, her eyes locked with the pretty pair of clear onyx orbs staring back at her lovely brown mochas.

"Be mine,be my girl. Yes or no?" And the world stopped for a moment.

"I guess that's a no-"The officer couldn't finish her sentence as the brunette's pink plump lips were crashed on hers.

"Yes,yes Kim Taeyeon. I'm forever yours." They smiled at each other before leaning in,sharing a passionate, full of adoration kiss.

They pulled away when they were in deseprate need of oxygen. Taeyeon smirked at her flushed girlfriend;

"Round two?"

This caused Tiffany to smile wide,really wide.

"Hell yeah!"


	213. Favor

"Ahh.." Tae gasped as she felt her erection rub against the thin material of her night shorts. Her cock was throbbing, begging for attention.

It was late at night, or perhaps even morning, and the leader fell straight asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow after a long day of practice. However, the naughty dream she had about fucking Tiff senseless felt so real she actually jolted awake with a hard-on in between her legs.

She could masturbate. However, a slight shuffle in the space next to her broker her out of her trance.

It looked Tiff was deeply asleep. Well, she had to be. It's fucking 3am for crying out loud.

But, Tae felt a little weird jacking off right beside the younger girl, even if the latter is her beloved girlfriend. Of course, they've had sex so many times before. The amount of boxes of condoms the two young girls have gone through is a clear indication of that. Not that they're complaining; sex with Tiff is incredible.

She loves how tight her pussy is, how the wet walls engulfs her cock as she pounded against the younger. She loves how her name rolls of Tiff's tongue as she brings her girl closer and closer to her orgasm. The whimpers and the moans sounded so delicious along with the slapping noises and the bed shakes and squeaks; and the last groan as she is finally there.

Despite their countless times of experience, Tae just can't seem to bring herself to masturbate next to the younger girl.

"Fuck… please go down, just please," Tae groaned softly.

The throbs in her dick just intensify at her previous thoughts, her balls aching for release. Unable to resist the temptation, Tae slowly glides her hands down to her crotch.

Her breath hitched as her hand ghosted over her erection. But, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. Perhaps the leader within her is telling her to just control her damn hormones.

Retreating her hand and letting out a frustrated and rather loud sigh, Tae closes her eyes hoping that the fatigue will hit her and she would just pass out again.

Suddenly, she felt a hand palming her crotch. She could feel the foreign hand travel up and down her dick before stopping to massage her balls.

"Ugh, fuck…" Tae let out a breathy groan at the contact. "Tiff, w-what are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" the younger girl replied. "You're so hard right now, let me take care of you~" she cooed.

"I thought y-you were sleeping. H-how did you know?"

"Your moans and groans weren't exactly quiet," Tiff hushed as she continued to palm Tae's growing dick. "At first I thought you were in pain, but then you were moaning my name like a mantra and that's when I knew," the younger girl smirked.

"Y-you don't have to do this," Tae let out a shaky breath as Tiff finally slipped her hands into her shorts and grabs on to her dick.

She squeezed a little to hard.

"Tiff, fuck!"

Tae rarely swears, but when she does, that person that triggered it must be a very special person.

"I want to. You have been so good to me. I just want to repay the favour," Tiff persuaded. "Mmm, plus I love it when you moan for me."

"I'm gonna make you cum so hard Tae ~"

Tae hips jerked at her girlfriend's sultry words. She figured she could've ejaculated there and then but thought that it might have been a little anti-climactic given the foreplay.

The younger girl could feel the throbs emanating from the hard cock as she stroked the rod up and down. A trickled of pre-cum dribbled down the sides and slides onto Tiff's hand. It was a delicious thing to think that she could make her leader this horny.

"Mmm… fuck, you're so good at this," Tae's eyes rolled back at the sensations.

Tiff just smirks proudly. Only she can do this. Only she can touch Tae like this. Only she can make her feel good and make her cum harder than any other woman. The younger girl just increases her pace at the thought.

Tae just whimpers.

"You know, sometimes I wonder if your cock has grown bigger," Tiff hums, still pumping Tae's now huge erection.

"Shit, don't say things like that," Tae groans at the statement trying to hide her blush.

Tiff kisses the tip of the swollen head and hums in delight at the sweet taste of the leader's pre-cum. It was almost like an appetizer, something to warm her up before the main meal comes; and Tae tasted so damn good.

She licks the leaking slit, a string of pre-cum and saliva attached to her tongue as she pulled away to place sloppy kisses downward, stopping every now and again to teaser her lover in the most sensitive places. Also, to take any left over cum that dribbled over the sides.

Tiff reached Tae's balls and naughtily traced her tongue around the sensitive skin of the sack. Tae just grunts at this. The younger girl obviously wanted the older to cum, but experience tells her that the longer she teases, the more… explosive.

At this, Tiff takes a ball in her mouth and hums at the feeling of it inside. She's always had a soft spot for them. So full, so tender. But she wasn't going to relieve their ache anytime soon. She released the first ball only to take a piece of sensitive skin from the other between her lips and giving it a small tug, before letting go and engulfing it in her mouth. Her hand was still jerking the older girl's cock. Slow pumps, up and down.

On the other hand, Tae was dying. Absolutely dying. She tried to keep the noises that came out of her mouth but with what Tiff is doing to her, it's proving useless. Her dick is harder than it has ever been before and they weren't even having sex right now. The shocks of pleasure was almost too much, yet too good to stop.

"Nghh, Tiff you're so hot… Oh god.." Tae groans.

Tae is generally a very private person and Tiff loves how all of that disappears when the older is just with her. If fangirls knew what Tae is like in bed, they'd be losing their absolute minds.

"Do you want me to suck you off Tae?" Tiff asked, feigning innocence.

"Y…yes please," Tae barely managed to reply.

Tiff smirked before positioning the swollen head towards her mouth and taking the first few inches in.

Tae is big.

It intimidated her a little the first time she saw it but granted she had it coming; the older girl's height and huge hands were meant to be a clear indication.

But now, she loves how the thickness of it stretches her pussy walls and the length reaches spots she thought weren't even possible.

Tiff looked at Tae remembering how the leader said how much it turned her on when they make eye contact whilst the younger gave a blowjob. She smirked only to be greeted with half-lidded eyes and a mouth agape.

"Mmm…nghh…" Tae groaned, her husky voice only encouraging Tiff further. The younger girl was not being quiet either despite her mouth already being occupied. The sucking noises and moans Tiff let out was just pure harmony for the older girl.

"O..Oh… I'm close…"

At this, Tiff's rebellious side came out as she halted her motions.

"Noo… w-why did you stop?" Tae whimpered at being denied release.

"Don't think I'm going to let you get off that easily," Tiff let out a sly grin before kissing upwards along Tae's toned yet slender body until she reached the leader's lips.

Tae's body jolted as she could feel a source of wetness on her abdomen. She looked down only to be greeted with a half naked Tiff straddling her stomach. When did she even take her shorts off?

The leader didn't even have time to process the thought before Tiff connected their lips again. Tae roamed her hands around the younger's body, relishing in all the curves and smooth skin.

Tiff grinded against Tae's toned stomach as the older used her tongue against her, causing Tiff to groan in her mouth.

"Ahh.. I'm so wet…" Tiff let out. Thinking that she wanted the leader to take over, Tae sat up attempting to switch positions only have her hands pinned down by the younger.

"No, you're gonna lay there and let me ride you."

"This woman is going to kill me," Tae thinks.

Tiff grabs the base of Tae's cock before sinking down on the thick rod. The younger girl throws her head back of the feeling of being so full. Tae groans at the tight walls clenching her cock.

"Take of your shirt," Tae grunts. Tiff does as she's told and Tae relishes at the sight of the younger's full breasts, enhanced by the moonlight seeping through the window. Tae sits back up unable to resist the temptation that is breasts and nuzzles between the soft mounds before taking in a nipple.

Tiff lets out a loud moan as the older girl gently tugs the hardened bud between her teeth before letting it go with a pop. Tae's cock is hitting all the right places and Tiff is finding it increasingly difficult to maintain her rhythm, her hips stuttering every now and again.

Trying to regain her dominance again, the younger girl pushes Tae back down, still riding her.

"Y-you're not allowed to touch me. K-keep your hands off," she said with a slight growl. Tae groans at the dominant turned, her arousal heightening even more. "You can't cum yet. Don't cum until I say so," Tiff firmly continues.

This is torture; absolute torture for Tae. Being denied release is one thing, but having the self-discipline to keep it inside a second is making the latter go insane.

This is all apart of Tiff's plan obviously. She wanted to give her girlfriend the best ejaculation ever, even if it is 3am in the morning.

Tiff whimpers when the tip of Tae reaches a certain spot. The younger girl's hand travels down her body and furiously rubs her clit.

"Ah… ahhh," Tiff lets out, "Oh god, right there!" She should be quiet in consideration of the other members but she can't help it; it was all too good.

"Nghh, I-I'm cumming…!"

"Cum for me.."

The younger girl's pussy walls contract as she squirted all over Tae's cock. The younger was a squirter sometimes and truthfully, Tae had not seen anything hotter than that. Tiff let out a string of loud moans and Tae's whimpers more when her girlfriend's pussy clenches tightly around her cock, trying so hard not to cum at the feeling.

Tae moans when Tiff slowly grinds her hips again.

"T-that was good.." Tiff whimpered before going at a faster pace, "You did well Tae, I'll put you out of your misery now."

Tiff could feel the deep throbs of the cock deep inside her and she suspected the tip is furiously red as well from all the edging. Still slick from her own cum made the movement very easy and the feeling even more intense.

"C-can I touch you now, baby?" Tae's voice hitched.

"Mm, I guess," Tiff replied.

Tae's hands wind their way around Tiff's hips and moves along with their erratic movements.

"Ah…ohhh, just like that.." Tae moans. Tiff definitely knew how to move her hips.

"Do you like that Tae?"

"Yes, oh god yes.."

The leader's breaths become shorter, her moans higher. Her mouth agape, her eyes half lidded. This is coming down to some of the best sex she's ever had. In the moment, spontaneous sex at ungodly hours; the best.

Noticing her lover's state of euphoria, Tiff tightened her pussy walls around the cock and moved her hands behind her to play with Tae's balls.

"God… keep doing that,"

"You're so fucking deep inside me. Feel how deep you are?" Tiff smirked. On the outside, Tiff may look like China's princess but honestly all that innocence can be washed away if given the opportunity.

"I-I want to cum. Will you let me cum?" Tae begs.

"Where do you want to come?"

"I-inside… p-please,"

Tae whines helplessly again when Tiff hopped off, thinking that she was going to be denied release again. Suddenly, a wet, hot cavern engulfed her cock and Tae looked down to realize nearly all of her dick was inside Tiffs mouth. Tae moaned loudly when she realized that Tiff took her all the way to the point of her dick touching the back of her throat.

Tae trembled and her hands immediately flew to Tiff's head that was bobbing up and down at fast pace. She tried so hard not to fuck her mouth right now and it lead to her grabbing onto the younger girl's hair even harder.

"I-I'm gonna cum," Tae warns. Tiff just hums, the vibrations traveling down her cock, encouraging her to.

It took a moment, before Tae let out a string of whimpers and moans as streams and streams of cum came out. Her hips were bucking as the intense pleasure of her release rippled through her system; it was almost too much. It was obviously a long and powerful release, Tae's sounds and her hip bucks are an obvious indicator; she was denied three times. Tiff just took all of it in, swallowing the sweet cum whilst maintaining her motion to help Tae ride out her release. When Tae came down from her high, Tiff released the now overly sensitive cock from her mouth. Trying to get as much cum out as possible, she jerks it a little. Tae's hips stutter at this and the excess cum dribbles down the sides of her cock.

"A-ah, I'm still really sensitive.." Tae whimpers, obviously warn out from the intense session.

"Aw, look at you, so cute," Tiff cooed. How Tae goes from a sex god to a cute puppy is beyond her. Tae's eyes dilate when Tiff licks the remaining cum off her softening cock. This girl is really something; and Tae loves her so much.

"Come up here," Tae says.

Tiff left one final suck and immediately crawled into Tae's flushed and sweaty body; hers was probably equally as flushed and sweaty.

"That was incredible," Tae gasps.

"Mmm, it was amazing. You were amazing," Tiff agrees, her face snuggling into the crook of Tae's neck, "I love you."

"I love you too, so much."

"How long do we have left till we have to get up?"

"Not sure, couple of hours?"

"Mm, I wish we can stay like this the whole day.."

"Me too."


	214. Vampire

I can't, I can't hold it anymore…

My hunger, my thirst, it's too strong...

I'm weak.

I feel so, so weak.

My skin has gotten even more paler, my eyes have turned into black. My powers were gone.

I haven't eaten anything for the past three months… It's my new record, the longest period of time that I didn't eat was a month. I broke the record. I finished all the blood bags that I had.

Where can I find more blood bags?

I don't want to be like the others. I don't want to bite people. I don't want to cause them any pain. I promised myself that I would never hurt a living thing. But if I don't eat, I'd die.

I got lost in my thoughts and worries as I wandered around the city. It was always really quiet at night. Every city resident would run back to their vampire-proof houses or apartments after midnight and lock their doors, windows and everything.

The reason? Well, we, the vampires, actually the other vampires except me, would go hunting after midnight.

There were a lot of deaths that were caused by us before, but the residents have gotten smart and built these houses that no vampire could break in to. Since then, the number of deaths decreased to almost zero and most of us starved till death.

Yeah, I know it kinda sounds weird cause we're technically dead but if we don't eat for a long time, we'll be dead-dead.

Okay, back to searching for blood.

Hmm… Where shall I go?

I stopped walking and looked around. Damn, the quietness is annoying me. I would've been able to hear my own heartbeat and the flowing of my blood if my heart was still beating. That's how quiet it was.

I eventually gave up trying to find food in the city and decided to go the the forest.

I'll drink animal blood, I'd have to break my promise.

I can't help it anymore.

—

I sharpened my senses and tiptoed around the forest to look for a prey.

*rustle*

I snapped my head towards the direction of the rustle and squinted my eyes a little to get a better look.

Ahah, a deer!

That'd be enough to satisfy my hunger for a few days.

My fangs started growing. I hid myself and got ready to attack my prey. I waited for the perfect moment and when the deer was close enough, I jumped from behind a bush and pounced on the deer. I bit it's neck and the deer fell onto the ground, causing some branches to crack. I shuddered as I looked at the now-blood-covered deer.

"I'm so sorry, I hope you'll have a peaceful life in animal heaven…"

The smell of it's blood hit my senses. I wasted no more time and drank all of it's blood.

Ah, the feeling was fantastic!

I closed my eyes, leaned against a nearby tree and enjoyed the 'high' that I got every time I drank blood.

The feeling had disappeared rather quickly this time causing me to be disappointed… I stood up and headed back to the abandoned part of the city where the vampires live.

On my way home, I couldn't help but having my gummy smile plastered on my face. The feeling of being energized and my powers running through my body again was the best feeling ever.

But the effect won't last as long as drinking human blood. It would probably last only a few days to a week.

That's okay, I'll do my best in finding new blood supply in that period.

I opened the door, kicked it close behind me and shuffled my way to my room and took a quick shower. I put on my pajamas, dived into my bed and dozed off to sleep.

—

*beep beep beep*

"uuuuuuUUAAAAHHHHH…"

I opened my eyes and turned to my alarm clock.

7am.

Oh, it's time to get up. I threw my blanket aside and rolled off my queen sized bed. I made my way to the bathroom and looked at the reflection of myself in the mirror.

"Hmmm…"

I leaned a little closer to the mirror to take a better look at myself. My eyes are not black anymore, they have turned back into light brown. My skin wasn't that pale anymore too.

I sighed in relief. I'm back to 'normal' for now.

—

I ate last Saturday, exactly a week ago.

My body is getting weak again and my eyes have turned back to black.

I need to start searching for blood today or tomorrow night…

Night?

Yeah.

Well, let me explain and tell you a little about us.

Vampires can only go hunting and drink blood after midnight, our fangs don't grow in the morning, only after midnight.

Brown eyed vampire's eyes turns into blue at night and blued eyed vampire's eyes turn into red during night. And during day, our eyes would be our normal eye colors.

We can still use our powers during day time though, at night too.

You get it?

Okay, where were we.

Right, it's almost midnight. I can start with looking for blood.

I got my ass out my house (I stayed at home the whole day) and walked to the other part of the city hoping that someone would still be wandering around the city during this time.

Speaking of that, like, 20 meters in front of me was a girl standing in front of a closed shop with her back facing me.

Tsk Tsk, that's not so smart of that girl.

I started approaching her soundlessly but I stopped when I sensed another vampire. I looked around and spotted a vampire hiding in the shadows, it's eyes glowing red.

Fuck, I have a competitor.

It must've sensed me too as it turned it's head towards my direction. It quickly jumped from it's hiding spot and went to attack the girl so I ran to the girl. I was faster so I able to block her from the other vampire's attacks.

*splash*

I got splashed with water and got soaking wet.

"Damnit!"

The power of the other vampire was water control.

I formed a big ball of blue lightning energy as the other formed a big water tornado and sent it in my direction.

The water tornado blocked my energy ball and splashed apart.

I quickly formed more energy balls and fired them to the vampire.

Bulls eye, my energy balls went straight through it's heart, brain and other organs. Smoke came from it's body and *poof*, It's body turned into glowing red ash.

The vampire was dead.

I formed a garbage bag and a broom and controlled the broom to sweep the red ash into the garbage bag.

I tied a knot in it and wanted to throw it into those big trash bins, but this glowing blue energy bag would be too obvious so I summoned a big shovel to dig a deep hole in the ground and threw the bag in it.

"Woah, done!"

I jumped around like a little kid cause I just protected a girl-

Oh, right.

The girl!

I went back to the shop entrance and the girl was still there, holding a book, this time she was facing me and damn, my breathing stopped.

Butterflies in my stomach, fireworks everywhere, my 'heart' skipped beats, heart eyes and everything that happens to a person when they fall in love.

Gosh, that girl is without hesitation, the most beautiful girl in the world that I've ever seen, I swear.

I think I look like an idiot right now cause she started giggling and laughing at me. She put her book in her bag. I got to see the title of the book; Everything you need to know about Vampires.

So she reads about vampires, huh?

She zipped up her bag and walked towards me. Everything became slow motion as she came closer with a big smile on her face.

"Thank you vampire."

"Uh, n-no problem, heh…"

We stood there and stared into each others eyes for a while till I started to check her out.

Beautiful eyes.

Cute nose.

Cute kissable-looking-lips

Cute face.

Cute height.

Cute clothes.

aaaAAAHHH, SHE'S ONE BIG CUTE FLUFF BALL.

EVERYTHING OF HER IS SO CUTE AND BEAUTIFUL.

"Uhm, excuse me? Are you still here?"

She was waving her hand in front of my face.

I was so mesmerized by her beauty that I didn't respond until she came closer to me and blew some air on my face. I blinked a few times before coming back to reality.

"O-Oh, uh, I'm sorry… What did you say?"

"I said it's starting to rain and you're already soaking wet. You should go home."

"It's- I-"

"Wait, you know what. Come with me, you can stay at my place for tonight."

She flashed me her cute smile when she finished her sentence. Gosh, I was fangirling so hard in my head.

I didn't even get a chance to give a proper answer and she was already dragging me to her house.

It's not like I don't want to, of course I want to stay with her so I let her be.

It began to rain cats and dogs so I summoned an floating umbrella to cover us from the pouring rain. She looked up to the glowing blue umbrella and turned her head back to me and grinned.

"Thank you again."

I didn't reply, I just gave my most brightest smile as response.

She continued to drag me till we arrived in front of her house. She letted go of my hand to get her keys and opened the door. I wanted to follow her inside but-

"Wait!"

She told me to wait outside. She went in first and did something behind the door.

"Alright, you can come in! Welcome to my house, please make yourself comfortable!"

I closed the door behind me and looked at what she did behind the door.

Oh, she shut down the vampire-proof security of her house. I smiled, she's nice.

I took off my shoes and followed her down the hallway to the living room, I think.

Yeah, it was the living room.

I looked around and wow, I was in awe. There were a lot of beautiful paintings and drawings hanging on the wall.

"Wow, these paintings and drawings are beautiful! Did you paint and draw them?"

"Ah, yeah… Do you…, like them?"

"No, I don't like them…"

I turned to her and she had this sad face while pouting cutely.

"…I love them!"

Her expression changed almost immediately. The sad face was replaced by a big smile on her face

"Oh… Thank you…"

She looked down to the floor. Her cheeks became a light shade of red. Lol, she was blushing. Cute.

"Uh… What's your name?"

"Tae. Kim tae. How about yours?"

"Tiffany. tiffany hwang ."

"You're cute."

She giggled.

"Stahp it~"

"Why? I'm just telling the truth"

She looked up and we got lost in each other's eyes once again.

"Wait, you're hungry."

"…Yeah… How do you know?"

"Your eyes are black… I read it in the book I was reading earlier."

"Oh, right… So, do you have any, …blood?"

"Hm, come with me."

I complied and followed her to her room.

"Wait here. I'll get you some clothes. You'll sleep with me cause I don't have any guest rooms and the couch is too small to sleep on. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, thanks…"

She made an okay sign and went to search some clothes for me.

I got this weird tingling feeling inside me. I'm going to sleep with her. In one bed.

"Here ya go. You can take a shower too, the bathroom is at the end of the hallway."

She showed me her dimpled smile and tossed me a sleeveless shirt and a pair of sweatpants. I thanked her and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

She was laying on her bed when I finished and went back to her room. She was also wearing a sleeveless shirt and damn, her shoulders are sexy.

Her whole body is sexy.

She heard me walking into the room and turned around to face me.

"Finished?"

"…Yeh…"

"Good, come here."

She patted the space next to her so I laid there, next to her.

"Tiff… Aren't you scared of me?"

"No, of course not."

"Why? I'm a vampire, I can suck all your blood out of you if I wanted to…"

"You saved me, you protected me… I trust you, I know you wouldn't do that to me…"

She scooted closer to me and I felt like I would melt under her stare. I smiled.

"Thank you for trusting me…"

She smiled back and adjusted her position. She pulled her hair back and exposed her neck. I gulped, I could see her blood veins. I felt my fangs growing, lusting for blood. I quickly looked away and closed my eyes.

"Hey, it's okay, I know you're hungry. Go ahead, I don't mind."

She pulled my arm and told me it's okay to bite her.

I looked back at her for conformation. She nodded her head.

I lifted myself up, settled myself between her legs and hovered above her. She wrapped her arms around my neck and pulled me down onto her.

She pushed my head towards her neck. I kissed her neck gently and sucked it. I opened my mouth a little and let my fangs sink into her flesh.

I began to drink her blood, being careful not to hurt her too much.

Gosh, her blood tastes so damn good. I've never tasted any blood so delicious before.

A sudden burst of energy surged through my body and the feeling of getting high was there again, this time it was so strong, I felt like I drank too much.

Oh, I love this feeling so much.

"Ahh~…"

Shit, that was hot.

She stroked my dark blond hair once in a while as she kept on letting out sexy small moans as I feasted on her.

Fuck, my thingy down there was throbbing.

I was having a boner and the warmth and wetness that was radiating from her wasn't helping at all.

I licked the two little holes I created with my fangs till they were healed when I was finished.

I nuzzled my head against her neck and pushed my lower part onto her. She let out another moan and wrapped her legs around my waist. I slowly trailed kisses from her shoulders up to her chin.

I supported my upper body with my arms and looked down at her.

Tiff looked so beautiful.

She had her eyes closed the whole time and her breathing was ragged.

She opened her eyes to look at me, her eyes widened a bit and they were filled with awe when she looked into my eyes. I didn't understand why so I raised my eyebrows as a sign that I didn't get why she was amazed. She cupped my face.

"Your eyes…, they're beautiful. They're as blue as the ocean…"

I grinned, so that's why…

Suddenly she pulled me down again and kissed me.

On my lips.

Oh, her lips were so soft.

I licked her bottom lip and her tongue came out to meet mine. We got into a hot make out session. Her hands travelled up and down my arms. Her touch was soft, it sent chills down my spine.

Her hands went lower to the hem of my shirt and tugged it. I lifted myself up a bit and let her take off my shirt.

I smirked when I saw that she couldn't get her eyes off my abs.

"Ah!-"

She pushed me off her all of a sudden and switched our positions so she was on top of me. She took off her own clothes and threw them away to somewhere in her room.

Woah damn, she's gorgeous.

So fuckin' beautiful.

So perfect.

Hm, how many times did I say that she's beautiful already?

I can say it a million times more and I wouldn't mind. No word is enough to describe how beautiful she looks.

She's completely naked and sat herself on my D. Tiff put her hands on my abs and bit her lips so sexily when she started to grind on me. My dick was so hard that's it was starting to get painful. My sweatpants and boxers were restraining my dick.

She noticed I was uncomfortable so she got off me and pulled down my pants and boxers in one go.

"Tae, you're so big~…"

My breathing went faster when she got closer to my dick. Her hand grabbed it slowly and stroked it.

"Ahhh…"

I looked down at her as she placed her soft lips on the tip of me and sucked away my pre-cum. She twirled her tongue around it and sucked it hard. Her head began to bob up and down my dick and she deep-throated me.

Oh, I've never felt so good before, this feeling was indescribable.

She continued to pleasure me with her super-skilled mouth till I shot a big load into her mouth. She swallowed all of it and looked up to me with a naughty smirk.

She crawled up to me so seductively. She pecked my lips and straightened her back to lower herself onto my dick.

"Uhhh…"

She looked at me with eyes full of lust and bit her lips while she slid down on me easily cause she was already dripping wet.

"You're so biggg~…."

She stopped and adjusted herself to my size before she started bouncing on me.

She's so hot.

I watched as her perfect tits bounced up and down while she rode me.

She's art. Tiff was a fuckin' masterpiece.

"Ahhhh~!"

She threw her head back out of pleasure and letted out those sexy moans of hers as she continued to ride me.

Ah, I was almost there, my stomach tightened and I clutched the bed sheets, preparing to shoot a massive load but that didn't happen. She detached herself from me when I was about to cum. I groaned and glared at her. She giggled and smirked.

"Not so fast, dear~"

Ah, I couldn't hold it anymore.

I pulled her back down, switched our positions and pinned her onto her bed.

I kissed her hard and entered her again.

"Hmmpphhfff~…!"

She moaned into my mouth.

I pulled away and left trails of kisses from her lips to her breasts. I gave her nipples a few sucks as I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer so I could trust into her easier.

Ah, she was so tight, wet and warm. It felt so damn good to be inside her.

I built my pace up slowly and rested my head next to hers.

I began to trust harder and faster.

"Hmmm, taeee~"

Damn, she kept on moaning right next to my ear so sexily. It made me fuck her harder.

My stomach and balls began to tighten and her pussy started to tighten around my dick too.

"AH~!"

"HHHHMMMnnnnNNNGGGG~!"

I grunted as we came together, our cum mixing with each other. I gave a few more trusts, emptying myself into her while she shook from her orgasm. I fell on top her and we stayed like that for a few minutes.

My dick softened so I pulled out carefully but she put her legs around my waist and pushed me back in her when I was halfway out. She wrapped herself around me and hugged me tightly.

"Let's stay like this…"

I nodded and buried my head in her neck and sucked on it gently, marking her as mine, leaving purplish marks on her neck.

I pulled up the blanket to cover us and laid back on top on her.

I gave her one last peck on her neck before I fully relaxed myself and we drifted off to sleep.

"Thank you tiff ..."

—


	215. Random II

I giggled as I watched how Tiff struggled to escape out of the middle between the gaps of the circle that they formed to surround Tiff. And somehow, during some point of the 'fight', she managed to get out and swam to the edge. She pushed herself out of the pool and rolled on the floor to her towel while panting. She picked it up, swung it around her shoulder and uh, half-jogged towards me.

"Tae!"

Tiff went on top of me and straddled my lap.

"H-Hey Tiff…"

"You're not going to swim again?"

"Yeah…"

"Hm, I'm curious why you never swim with us…"

I gulped when she leaned closer to me, her chest pressed against mine.

"Mind telling me why?"

"I'm-I'm not ready to tell you yet…"

She hummed and put her head on the crook of my neck and snuggled closer to me. Her breath was hitting my neck.

Tiff was sitting on my lap with her chest against mine and her breath sending chills down my spine. I felt my blood rushing to my cheeks and to my, uh…, member…

The whole thing was turning me on. My member was hardening so I quickly pushed her off me, startling her.

"What's wrong Tae?"

"Um, I need to go to the b-bathroom…!"

I stood up and rushed to the bathroom. I lifted my shirt up to see that my sweatpants had formed a tent.

"Ugh!"

It frustrates me every time.

I didn't know what to do. Usually, I'd hide myself and just wait till it's over.

I did that, I waited but my member only hardened more.

My dick was pushing against my sweatpants, wanting to get out from the suffocating place. I pulled down my pants and boxers. The chilly air hit my dick and I shuddered.

Man, I wanted to get rid of my boner as fast as possible.

I think I should,

… jack off …

I looked down on my dick. I took a deep breath and wrapped my hand around my shaft. Slowly, I began to move my hand. I closed my eyes and fastened my pace.

"Oh, Tiff ~…"

I didn't know why, but an image of a sexy Tiff in that bikini appeared on my mind and I kept on moaning out Tiff's name.

Oh god, I was near. I put my left hand on the wall for support and continued to pump myself till I came.

"Ah fuck, Tiff!"

I shot my load into the toilet bowl and leaned my head against the wall, panting.

"… Tae?"

My eyes shot opened and I turned around immediately.

"Tiff! How did you get in here?!"

"You forgot to lock the door."

I started to panic. I felt a few droplets of cold sweat rolling off my forehead.

Shit, I got caught jacking off while moaning my best friend's name!

I gulped and lowered my gaze, I couldn't look her in the eye. I've been hiding this from her since I got to know her. Never in my dreams have I imagined her to find out my secret like this.

"Tae…"

She came closer to me so I stepped back till my back hit the wall. I was trapped.

She put her hands on my neck and leaned her forehead against mine. She looked at me with an unreadable expression. Her eyes lowered and I realized that she was looking at my member, that was hardened again…

I felt myself blushing. I quickly held it and wanted to stuff my dick back into my sweatpants, but she grabbed my wrist and stopped me from doing that. She replaced my hand with hers and she started stroking it.

"Tiff…"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

I looked at her through my half-lidded eyes and did my best to form a sentence while she stroked with my dick.

"I-I didn't want to frighten you… I th-though you might find it disgusting and abnormal… I didn't want to…, lose you…"

She leaned her head against my neck as her thumb traced circles on the tip of my shaft. She gently pressed her soft lips on my neck, giving it soft kisses.

"You won't lose me tae…"

I let out a deep breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Is this why you always wear baggy clothes and never swim with us?"

"Y-Yeah…"

She lifted up her head and stared into my eyes. Her stare was soft, I think I could melt under her stare.

"You were moaning my name… Tell me honestly tae…, do you like me?"

"… I-Yes, I lov-, I like you a l-lot …"

She gave me a gentle smile and leaned in, our faces only a few centimeters away from each other's. Her hand left my dick and she cupped my face. Her breath was fanning my face.

Slowly, she pressed her lips against mine. I felt the cocoons in my stomach exploding, turning into thousands, millions of butterflies.

Her lips began to move, she nibbled on my lower lip, gently tugging it. We kissed till we were running out of breath. Tiff moved back and looked at me lovingly.

"I don't like you Tae…"

…What?

I could hear my heart shattering into pieces…

Why did she kiss me then? Is she playing with me?

"… I love you Tae"

My eyes widened as I looked at her. I instantly felt my heart mending itself.

Tiff loves… me?

"R-Really…?"

She smirked, leant to my ear and whispered;

"Let me show you how much I love you…"

She dropped onto her knees in front of me and looked up to me.

She looked so cute but sexy at the same time…

How does she do that?

She gave me a sly smirk and let her tongue trail from my balls to the tip. Her tongue swirled around my tip and slowly, she took the tip into her mouth and sucked on it.

My hand went to her hair, caressing the wet and soft strands, tugging on it from time to time.

"Oh…"

She took in my whole length, I felt my tip hitting the back of her throat. She was deep-throating me.

"Oh fuck!"

My stomach tingled, I hunched a little and grabbed a fistful of her hair while she sucked me off. Gosh, the feeling and sensation that she gave me was something that I've never felt before.

I shut my eyes close tightly as I shot my load into her mouth.

"Ahhh, Tiff…!"

She sucked and licked the remaining cum off my dick, cleaning it. She swallowed everything, licked her lips and gave me a satisfied hum.

Her hands gripped my waist and she stood up.

"Lets go to my room…"

She gave me a quick peck on my lips before dragging me to her room. I followed and stumbled a few times while we made our way to her room cause I forgot to pull up my pants and my pants were pooling around my feet causing me to shuffle. She turned her head back to look at what I was doing and she giggled.

"Awww, so cute~…!"

Tiff walked over to me with a smile on her face.

I blushed as I watched her pull up my sweatpants for me.

"Idiot~…"

She kissed the tip of my nose, grabbed on my shirt and resumed with dragging me to her room. She pushed me onto the bed and kicked the door close behind her. Her hips swayed a little as she walked to me seductively with a small smirk.

Like a predator hunting for a prey, she slowly crawled towards me. An mysterious, dark aura surrounded her.

It was… intimidating.

She straddled my lap, her face was above mine. Her big, round eyes twinkling, filled with lust, sincerity and … love, staring down at my own pair. She tilted her head and leant down to my neck, trailing kisses from my jaw down to my collar.

Those kisses made my heart swell. I felt loved, something I haven't experienced yet. Tiff was the first to give me this feeling.

Her lips travelled lower. My mind went blank and my lower part was tingling as my upper body was being showered with soft kisses by Tiff.

She tugged down my pants and boxers with her teeth and I kicked them off. She gave the tip of my member a kiss before climbing back on top of me. I pulled her down and we shared a passionate, heated kiss till we ran out of breath.

My hands went to her back to untie her bikini top.

Wait…

"Tiff?"

"Hmm?"

"Uhm, what about the others?"

She down on me with an confused expression. Cute.

"… Oh! You mean Nayeon, Mina and Jihyo?"

"Yeah…"

"Don't worry, I sent them home already…"

Phew.

What if we got caught by them. I'm glad that no one would be here to disrupt us. We got the whole house for ourselves tonight…

Okay, let's stop worrying about that.

She grinned and helped me get rid of her bikini bottom. She took my dick, positioned herself and lowered herself on me.

"Oh Tae~…"

I groaned and closed my eyes shut when her walls engulfed me.

Damn, she was so tight and wet.

I opened my eyes only to be welcomed by the most beautiful view I've ever seen.

I felt like my face and body was on fire. I was blushing furiously.

Gosh, her mounds, those perfect mounds of hers slightly bouncing up and down as she rode me and those curves, I was sure those curves were curved by God himself.

Her head was thrown back as moans left her mouth.

"Ahhh!"

Her moans were like music in my ears.

Tiff leant down and pressed her body against mine. She continued moving her lower part and rested her head next to mine.

I put my hands on hips and trusted upwards making her moan into my ear.

"Tae…!"

She's so fuckin' hot.

I trusted faster when her walls were tightening around me. She clutched onto me and moaned out loud as she came on me, I shot my seeds into her right after.

"Fuck, Tiff!"

Her body shook and her breathing was ragged. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and I felt her relax in my embrace. Her breathing slowed down and she hugged me tighter. I pulled up the blanket and covered us.

Tiff kissed my jaw and whispered;

"I love you Tae, I love you so much…"

"I love you more, Tiff…"

I kissed her cheek and closed my eyes. Slowly, I drifted to sleep while listening to her steady breathing and soft snores.


	216. Busy

Tiffany's eyes widen in surprise as Tae appeared infront of her.

She actually thought that Tae wouldn't be back so early considering how tight her schedule was.

Tae on the other hand suddenly felt as though she was thrown into a hot pot. She suddenly feels herself burning.

Burning with desire to just ravish the girl infront of her. To just fuck her on the spot.

But she controlled herself, willing herself to punished the certain girl.

"What do you think are you doing, kitten hm?" She asked her with her calm voice.

But tiffany, knowing Tae. It only means one thing.

Calm Tae is scary Tae.

But still she answered rather hesitantly.

"I w-was just-"

Before she can even finished her sentence, Tae silenced her by placing her index finger into her lips.

She can't help but stare deep into Tae's eyes. She can see it.

The lust, the want and wait- is that love?

Maybe. She hardly knows.

They can feel it. Totally- eventually.

But sadly, nobody was strong enough to voice whatever they are feeling towards each other ending up to this-

Dancing around each other- pretending as though they're together. But they are not.

Tiff was completely lost in her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that she was already in her bed.

Said girl was slowly unbuttoning her button up shirt.

And Tiff can't help to gasp as she saw her porcelain skin slowly coming out for her to see.

She let her eyes wander, from her face, down to her milky white neck, to her deep and sexy collarbones, to her chest, down to her beautifully sculpted abs and eventually down to her pants.

A bulge was clearly making a tent.

And she can't help but to imagine some dirty thoughts about it.

She lick her dry lips as she tried to swallow her saliva down on her throat.

Tae continued taking off her clothes, until she's only left with her sports bra and boxer shorts.

She looks at Tiff and she motioned for her to come closer.

Still, hypnotize by Tae bulge, she oblige and she crawl towards her.

Her naked bottom was up in the air as she make her way towards Tae.

Tae bites her lips as she grab Tiff's hair. Yanking it roughly and pulling her face closer on her crotch she mutters darkly.

"Suck my dick, Tiff."

With her shaky hands, Tiff got a hold of the waist band of Tae's boxers and she yanks it down along with her brief her cock sprang into life, standing tall and hard proudly.

Tiff gasp at the sight because Holy fuck, Tae is big alright.

But then again, who cares. She rides it like a pro before anyway.

But seeing it up-close like this she can't help to think that she's a lot bigger than the last time.

Or maybe her lust induced brain was just playing tricks on her.

Or maybe her little Tae did got a little bigger.

But anyway, tiff grabs a hold of Tae's shaft, pumping it on her hands slowly at first before she leans in closer to lick the tip of her cock.

Tae throws her head back in pleasure, her eyes shutting out tightly, her hands grabbing a fistful of Tiff's hair as she hiss softly.

"Ahh- fuck Tiff. Yes just like that, baby."

Tiff moans softly after hearing Tae's husky voice and so she envelopes the cock inside her mouth. Taking the head first before she sinks her mouth down and she fully takes the 9 inch rod inside her mouth making her gag slightly as the tip of Tae's cock hits the back of her throat.

"Good fuck- Ahh shit baby, yes. Suck Daddy's dick." Tae can't help herself as she felt Tiff's mouth enveloping her member.

Her mouth is fucking hot. It's amazing alright. She's defintely a main vocal for a reason because her mouth definitely does wonders.

Tiff keeps her pace on bobbing her head up and down on Tae's cock until Tae finally sets her own pace and and she starts thrusting faster almost pounding her cock into Tiff's mouth.

Feeling the tight knot on her stomach she grabs onto tiff's hair tightly as she delivers a final hard thrust and she came wildly, her knees buckled up slightly as she spurts her cum deep inside the latter's mouth.

A few minutes later she pulls away from Tiff's mouth slowly, while panting heavily she look deep into Tiff's's eyes.

"Get on all fours now, Tiff." She commanded her which Tiff quickly obeyed.

Taking off all of her clothes, Tiff shifts her body slightly and she moves on all fours her dripping cunt presented to Tae like a piece of meat waiting to be eaten and so she did.

Tae quickly drops on her knees infront of Tiffs pussy, she pulls her ass closer to her face before she eats her cunt wantonly.

Starting from licking her slit and up to her clit where she latches her mouth like a hungry child and she sucks on it harshly.

Tiff shuts her eyes tightly as she felt Tae's tongue on her pussy. Her hands grasping the bedsheets tightly as Tae's warm tongue teasingly lap her juices.

"Hngg~ F-Fuck. D-daddy ahhh~"

She can't help but to moan out wantonly as she felt her tongue sneaking its way inside her tight cavern. The wet meat caressing her insides oh so deliciously.

Tiff gasped, her body stiffening in pleasure. Tae held her legs securely, biting her nub and swirling her tongue around it. She's sucking her pussy dry.

"Oh God," Tiff moaned loudly.

Tae deliberately made her movements rough and sharp. Tiffs juices poured from her core down to Tae's awaiting mouth.

She spread Tiffs legs further apart and began fucking her with her tongue in ways she could have never imagined.

Tae's teeth scraped over her as Tiffs pussy pooled for her. And Tae drank her juices like a thirsting man, lapping at her pussy roughly. She bucked her hips into her mouth, her fingers knotting tightly on the bedsheets infront of her.

Tae held her to closer to her face strongly, not allowing her to escape. Plunging her tongue deeper inside her, she made sure to move it in circular motions so that it would give her more pleasure. Tae felt her walls tighten around her tongue slightly, and she smirked.

Tiff was close to cumming.

She continuously sucked on her pussy furiously, devouring her flesh like a hungry child.

Sucking deeply on her once more, Tae felt her climax. Tiffs body stiffened, and she clenched her eyes shut, unable to hold back anymore. She was biting her bottom lip so hard.

(She came so fucking hard, thanks to Tae's amazing tongue.)

Sweet liquid poured from her pussy, and Tae eagerly drank every last drop. Unable to help herself, she nipped at her folds. And Tiff gasped and orgasmed for the second time.

Lapping at the last drop of her juices, Tae pulled away from her and she lay down beside Tiff. Palming her cock into her hands, jerking it slowly as she looks at the spent girl beside her.

"Hmm, Tiff." She called out softly. Caressing the girls hair with her free hand, "Think you can still do more, baby?" She continued.

Tiff looks up to her whilst panting heavily, she nodded her head.

Slowly sitting up on the bed she takes a look on Tae's hardened cock. The thick meat standing mighty and proud.

The veins on her cock is popping out for her to see, showing her how hard she made the little buddy of Tae.

Smirking slightly, Tae continued on jerking her cock, Tiff's naked form infront of her is making her cum already but she held it in.

The thought of the perfect heaven of her tight pussy was clouding her mind.

Humming softly she gently guide Tiff onto her lap, Tiff obeying quickly.

"Come here and fucking ride me then, Son Tiff." She mutters darkly as Tiff straddles her lap.

Nodding her head obediently, she takes a hold of Tae's 9 inch rod, guiding the tip on her entrance and she slowly sank down onto her cock, impaling herself onto Tae's thick member She whimpered in pleasure, and Tae groaned deeply. Her hands clutched Tiff's hips, pulling her deeper onto her cock.

"Fuck," she growled.

"Yes baby, ride me." She continues as she hiss softly.

Tiff obeyed and she began to move on top of her. She moaned softly as she felt her veiny cock caressing her insides oh so deliciously, the tip of her cock hitting places that she doesn't even know that exist until now, her head falling back in pleasure as she rode her member hard.

She lift up and then let her hips fall, a dead drop taking her member in all at once. Tae tries to muffle her moan, but the tightening of her abdomen tells how much she likes it.

Tiff did it again before rolling her hips, teasing her, Tae hands grab her hips and her eyes meet hers urgently.

"Ride me harder, Tiff. Show me how much you want my cock."

So she did.

Up and down, up and down, up and down she move, riding her like a pro, and tae's hips buck up to meet her, helping her to take her rod harder, fucking the shit out of her tight little cunt

.

"Yeah, that's it. Ride my cock, baby girl. Your pussy is so good…f-fuck! So tight…so wet."

"Oh,hngg d-daddy you feel so big inside me…so hard… I love your fucking cock…i love you..." She declared not even caring the she just blurted out that she loves Tae and then she grit her teeth as a wave of pleasure, intense and unexpected, surged through her body.

"Fuck, yes!" Tae growls. Her eyes are wild, and the charismatic Tae from earlier no longer present.

Tiff almost overwhelmed by how good it feels. Her chest and thighs burn with exertion. She's panting so hard that she can't even form words any more. All she can do is moan in one continuous wail that she can't believe is coming from herself.

Tae seems like she's lost every trace of civility. Almost feral, she holds her hips with bruising force and grunts each time she fully buries herself inside her tight cavern.

They're both so close, both of them straining for completion, but at the same time, not wanting it to be over yet. Tae's so close so she led her hand in between them and two of her fingers begin rubbing quick, tight circles on Tiff's clit, trying to urge her over the edge, but she refused to fall first.

But it seems impossible doing so, by the way her pussy squeezed her dick, tight and creating so much friction.

Plus adding Tae's mouth and teeth moving back and forth between her breasts, nipping and licking and sucking so good makes her want to fall, but she won't.

Seeing Tae trying so hard to keep herself from coming, she lean back with one hand on her knee, and reach below them, between her legs, arching her back until her hand finds her balls. Rolling, tugging, never ceasing the movement of her hips, she urge him, "Come for me. Just let go, Daddy."

She growls starting to lose it and deciding that she's not going to go down alone, she pinches her clit.

Desperate and not wanting to to loose so easily Tiff jerk Tae's mouth away from her mounds, and she crash their lips together.

Sucking, licking, biting, they devour each other.

All the while humping like a rabid animals. Until finally they both come together. Their voice overlapping each other at their intense orgasm.

"AHHH~ Tifffff!"

"OHHHH Taeeee!"

Tae spurts her cum deep inside Tiff's womb. Making the said girl moan in pleasure as she feels the hot liquid filling her insides.

Their sweaty foreheads fall together, as they cling to each other, panting and trembling, holding the other up.

Minutes later, they're still panting, and still haven't moved. Neither of them made a sound, not until Tae pulls away from Tiff and the latter rest her body beside her. Their juices leaking from her core.

Tae pulls Tiff's body closer to her, caressing her head, she planted a gently kiss on her forehead.

"I love so much, Tiff-ah." Tae mutters softly all the while caressing her hair gently.

Tiff, with her eyes closed smiled as she mutters tiredly, "I love you too, unnie."

And with that they both drifted off to dreamland.

I guess, you can finally say it nows, Tiff is Tae's.

Fin.


	217. My Irresistible Aunt I

Finally after 6 hours of long drive kim family finally arrived at their destination.

Mr kim honked their car's horn twice before getting off to let Tiffany know of their arrival.

Tiffany who was baking some champagne at the stove in the basement hurried out hearing the noise.

Welcome! she said.

Tiffany's husband also walked out from the barn behind the house to welcome their guests.

Mr kim:Long time no see sis, sorry to arrive on such short notice.

Tiffany:Oh no,we are glad you all came, and I really wanted to see my cute taetae,its been years since I last saw her.

She then went toward taeyeon and scoot over at taeyeon's level to look eye to eye with her niece, tiffany gave her a big eyesmile.

Taeyeon started fidgeting when tiffany's face got so closes to her's ,staring straight into her eyes .

Tint of red spreads across her pale cheeks.

"Wow! taeyeon you have grown so tall,in a year or two you will be taller than me"Tiffany said while comparing her height with taeyeon's with her right hand.

Taeyeon thrusted Tiffany's hand away,

Ms kim:(slapped on taeyeon's head lightly)Don't be rude to your aunt

Tiffany:(Chuckled) hormonal naughty teens .

Ok, you all must be tired now,come inside, have some rest,while I fix food for us.I made fresh wild herbs's stew, kimchi rice and we got freshly baked bread from our oven.

Mr kim: Sounds good,i'm hungry just by hearing.

After dinner,the kims slept like logs drained from their journey.

THE NEXT DAY

Taeyeon: "And why am I going too?" taeyeon enquited to her aunt in a grumpy mood.

Tiffany : "To carry my bags"said Tiffany while chuckling .And gave her an eyesmile.

(That morning Taeyeon was forced by her mother to help her aunt and work for her stay)

The winds blowing through the lowered windshields of the moving car had scattered some strands of tiffany's hair across her face ,tiffany gently tucked those unkempt strands of hairs behind her ears.

Taeyeon unconsciously gawked at the pretty sight with her mouth slightly open.

Tiffany:Do you want to say something?

Taeyeon shooked her head quickly and shifted her reddened face towards the window.

AFTER TWO HOURS

Now thats the last one ,tiffany sighed with relief.

Our work is done lets put these bags in the car and head back.

(On their way back suddenly)

***/[email protected]#% SFX (loud engine noise )

( their car stopped)

Tiffany:S*t we ran out of gas,I'm sorry taeyeon,we have to carry the bags and walk home from here .

Can you hold this one?

Taeyeon:su...sure


	218. My Irresistible Aunt II

It rained at the morning . And the humidity levels vapours from the mountain poured in too.

Tiffany took off her loose check shirt and wrapped it around her waist as they ambled along the mountainous road.

Due to the humidity and sweat tiffany's sweatshirt clinged to her curvacious body like a wet shirt.

Taeyeon followed from behing while stealing some glances at tiffany's hot and sweaty physique and the plump ass that swayed from left to right as tiffany stroded through the quiet & tiring mountainous road few ft ahead of her.

Tiffany was carrying a bag containing fermented black beans, which attracted some horseflies along the way.

Tiffany:On top of the damp weather and sweltering heat these annoying jerks wouldn't leave me alone .

While trying to ward off the insects with some swift moves ,Tiffany got cramps on her leg and suddenly tripped over a patch of slippery rock near the edge of the curvy road, covered with green tried to get a hold of her aunt only to get tangled with tiffany and stumble down rolling together below the slope , which luckily was not that deep.

Aaaaaaaaaa

(sfx scream)

Swishhhhj

(sfx sound of rolling through tall wild grass )

Thudddd

(sfx sound of hard landing on ground)

After the not so comfortable landing,tiffany slowly opened her eyes, eyebrows still furrowed from the scary laying flat on her back on the greeny bushy grass which acted like a safety was feeling nauseating and wanted to keep still and sleep right at that spot before she remembered about her niece who got tangled and stumbled together with her,

"where is the kid, I couldn't face brother if any thing bad happened to her ".

Tiffany shifted her head left and right hastily looking for taeyeon but there was no sign of her on either side,she started freaking out, tiffany tried to collect herself to get up and start looking for taeyeon, but only to be unable to do so as she felt something heavy pressed down on her body.

She glanced towards her body to access the situation.

Through her squinting eyes,she saw it was taeyeon ,it seems taeyeon fell down on tiffany with her face cushioned between Tiffany's boobs and both of taeyeon's hands are now tightly gripping her boobs from side and the body aligned parallely on top of her.

Tiffany almost teared up noticing taeyeon and strongly hugged taeyeon's head tightly between her heaving chest.."Thank god taeyeon you are all right... I was so worried ...now lets get up and head back".

Then Tiffany tried to get up but taeyeon didn't moved an inch from above her, instead her hands started squeezing her breasts through the sweatshirt which was almost wet from her sweat and humidity.

Tiffany laid back quietly and let taeyeon do whatever she wanted with her breast .

5 minutes had passed, taeyeon was still playing with her boobs.

Tiffany said while lightly patting taeyeon shoulder "Ar.. are you going to let me go of me now? we still have to get back before it gets dark"...

Taeyeon didnot hindered a bit she kept stuffing her face between Tiffany's chest making sounds " mufff,mmmmff ".

":... a...auntie..I. I.. "Taeyeon said flustered looking at tiffany like a desperate puppy with teary eyes, hands still firmly groping Tiffany's breast and chin supporting her head between Tiffany's twin mounds.

Tiffany:W..What...wai...

Taeyeon started dry humping on tiffany.

With some effort Tiffany sneaked her hands between taeyeon and herself where taeyeon was humping, she felt a hard throbbing body part .

Tiffany knew taeyeon had a penis but it was the first time she actually felt it

"OMG she... she got a hard on"...

Tiffany tried to force taeyeon from above her, only to get proven that her efforts were futile, the teen was too strong for a much older woman like her.

Tiffany :You.. You have to let go of me okay? "No she isn't listening to me, this is bad, what should I do? "

Tiffany:C...Calm down taeyeon,you need to calm down.

"A..Auntie...something wierd is happening with me, my lower body feels so tense and hot.

When I..I look at your body my lower part always reacts like that ...what should I do? "

Taeyeon slurred out with a very desperate look on her face, and breathing very heavy all while still kneading Tiffany's plump breast with both her hands.

"This is not working,I cannot also scream since it will make things very awkward with my brother if people found out, there is only one option left for me, I have to take care of her situation quietly ,

I have to make her ejaculate what she had stacked up till now, a hand job should be enough to calm her heat down,I'm so sorry taeyeon I had to do this.."

Tiffany than forced her hands in between their tightly snuggling bodies to reach taeyeon's cock.

Her hands found what she was looking for ,she found the head of taeyeon's cock, tiffany pushed her hands deeper in taeyeon's pants and got a proper firm grip of taeyeon's cock and started moving her handup & down the shaft and slowly pulled the hard part out of her pants.

"OMG her dick is so hot and hard now, I can feel her dick pulsing in my hands as I jerk her ,her pre cum is already leaking on my hands"

Tiffany increased pressure of grip on taeyeon's dick with her right hand and with the other hand she squeezed taeyeon's face between her chest to restrict her movements.

Taeyeon's body started convulsing from the sensation she was receiving.

"seems she will cum soon, come on, cum now"

Taeyeon started gasping and soon spurted out strings and strings of thick cum as tiffany kept milking her twitching dick until it was empty and had went limp in her fist.

"Phew...finally,..it seems she settled down ... she came so much, was this much cum stored inside this tiny human?... "

Tiffany shifted her head to study how taeyeon was holding on,taeyeon quietly laid with no motion other than heavily breathing .

"Did she lose consciousness? Did I went over too overboard on her? "

"May be I should have been more gentle"...Tiffany wondered.

" Iam sorry a.. auntie I tried to hold my pee in but I couldn't.I ruined your jeans and hands "Taeyeon looked at tiffany with her gleaming apologetic teary eyes and said.

" she doesn't even know that she just cummed , it was her first orgasm , and it was through my hand OMG"

Taeyeon:A..auntie lets get up and go home, it will be dark soon, I heard wolves hunts in forests here at night.

Tiffany: U h.. y.. yes lets head back...

Don't tell anyone about what happened here between us ok?

Taeyeon:*nod* *nod*.


	219. My Irresistible Aunt III

As soon as the duo reached the settlement, Tiffany exclaimed in her usual cheerful yet authoritive tone "we are back, sorry for the delay,our car ran out of gas ,so we had to cover some distance on foot,I will fix the dinner quickly " .

And then, she went back to her usual workaholic mode trying to make up for the loss of time because of their little trip which she never thought would have turned out like that.

:

:

It was dinner time , all the members of kim & hwang family gathered across the dining table ,taeyeon too lumbered towards the dining table but quickly left after gulping down few spoons of fried rice .

"Iam sorry for her behaviour"ms kim said with an apologetic face towards tiffany .

"Didn't mind it at all ,I understand how difficult these hormonal teens can be "said Tiffany and laughed it off.

It was late at night, tiffany noticed taeyeon who went inside the bathroom 2 hours ago still didn't came out.

Out of concern she went toward their bathroom to check on her.

"Taeyeon are you all right ? Is there any problem ? are you feeling sick? Tell your aunt "tiffany knocked on the bathroom door and said .

*Click* taeyeon opened the door knob and came outside with a very dejected look on her face.

"Auntie I already peed 10 times after dinner , but it never felt as good as when you made me pee at the forest today...

Auntie please teach me how to feel good while peeing "

Taeyeon demanded while strongly hugging tiffany's waist .

Tiffany was dumbfounded by what taeyeon just said.

"Auntie if you don't know, then I have to ask my mom how to pee to feel good "taeyeon exclaimed in a very desperate voice and she turned around and started prancing towards ms kim's room while calling her name.

Tiffany got freaked out ,she quickly grabbed taeyeon from the back and tightly covered her mouth with her hands, before Taeyeon spilled everything out to her mom.

"shhhhh... Ok ,ok I will make you feel good again, but we cannot do this here,lets go back inside the bathroom " tiffany whispered into Taeyeon's ears.

As soon as they entered the bathroom,Taeyeon pulled her pants and underwear down giving a clear view of her lower body parts to her aunt.

She said in a very eager manner while proudly showing off her assets with both hands on her hips "Auntie hurry up and teach me how to pee that feels good ,just like before".

With no resorts left, Tiffany's dropped her initial profound reluctance ,she cannot let taeyeon tell about what happened between them to her parents.

Tiffany :Ok taeyeon you keep standing still.I will take care of everything.

Taeyeon nodded eagerly in anticipation.

Tiffany kneeled down and started slowly rubbing taeyeon's cock.

"wow she have not even pulled her foreskin back yet, smell of her smegma is already reaching my nose"

Tiffany stuck her tongue out and slowly started licking taeyeon 's cock from sideways.

Taeyeon freaked out seeing what Tiffany was doing to her penis.

"A-Auntie why are you licking my pee pee? its dirty. ,stop licking there!"

Taeyeon whimpered while trying to push Tiffany's head from near her penis.

But Tiffany grabbed Taeyeon's butt firmly and closed the distance between them further as she took in the cock deeper inside her mouth.

Tiffany swirled her tongue across the tip of Taeyeon's unpeeled sensitive cock inside her mouth.

Taeyeon shrivelled like an electrocuted fish because of the sensation she was receiving inside Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany managed to slowly pull back the tight foreskin of taeyeon's cock inside of her mouth by sucking the mushroom tip,smell of taeyeon's smegma and precum mixed with her saliva inside her mouth .

"A young cock feels so different from my husband's.

I can feel her throbbing hard inside my mouth , I don't think she will last much longer "

Taeyeon stopped struggling and just stood with a grin plastered on her face like she was in complete bliss,eyes rolled to the back.

Tiffany started sucking even harder trying to quickly make her cum, now that taeyeon's foreskin is peeled back.

Ah..

Ah...

Ah...

I.. am going to pee auntie..

Taeyeon managed to slur out while recieving tiffany's head.

Tiffany:mmfff..ok.. Mffff... do it inside my mouth... Mfff... don't ruin the clothes this time... Mffff mffff.

Taeyeon: But.. But... Au..

Tiffany:Its ok mfff... just.. Mfff. just do it mfff.

Taeyeon :ufff...

Soon tiffany felt a gush of thick & warm liquid pumped into her mouth as she keep sucking and gulping till the dick inside her mouth had gone limp .

Tiffany let go of taeyeon's now limp cock from her mouth and wiped her lips.

"That was a lot of cum, I got too much into it without realizing myself*** Shit **"

"Taeyeon you should never tell about this to your parents about what I just did to you okay"

Taeyeon :Ye...aaa.. hhh...

"She isn't listening properly, this time I totally went overboard .*.sigh*,I have to take her to bed myself ,she's totally zoned out, and the grin on that face of hers', its freaking me out. T. T"

"I just gave a blowjob in bathroom to my niece! OMG. "


	220. I'll Be Your Silly BF I

Now I am in school. I yawned loudly. I feel incredibly sleepy. I walk to my classroom or am I sleepwalking? Whatever... At the corridor, girls are staring at me and they even whisper to each other. Giggling while staring at me, is it my hair again? I over hear them...

"It's Kim Taeyeon. I'm surprised he's in school today I really thought he got kicked out."

"Hey don't say that! I'm glad he is here. He's such a total cutie!" They start giggling when I glared at them. What?! Girls are so weird. I just ignored them and enter our room, wait, is this really our room? Tcchhh... I don't even remember anymore. Here I am again in class, Physics, my favourite subject. But in truth, yeah I do like Physics. One subject I simply cannot stand is English. I mean, we're Koreans! English is unnecessary; it's like pledging allegiance to America. What a waste of saliva. So I sit at the back, near the window and doze off after a few minutes.

Lunch time came. "Oy Taengoo! Long time no see!" Sunny patted my back. Yeah, Sunny, my "former" partner in crime. We are known as the Dandyu Duo but when he found himself a girlfriend, he changed completely. He doesn't go out with me to drink or smoke anymore. He has become a "good boy". I smile at him awkwardly. The closeness is gone you know...

"Yep..." I then get my bag and head out. Time to find myself a place to stay.

"Wait up. Where are you going?" He asked as he grabbed my wrist.

"Dunno. Somewhere?" I replied trying to free myself from his grip.

"What? We still have classes!"

"Yeah, exactly..."

"Taengoo-ah! Get serious! We are going to graduate soon and go to college. Make it right."

"I am. I am not going to college and make my family suffer Man. I am going away 'cause nobody cares for me at home. No one wants me at home."

"They do care Taeng! I am telling you." I glared at him and pulled my wrist.

"Fine!" I raised my voice a bit.

"I'll let this pass, but I'm telling you, I don't belong here or at home or anywhere." I sit again and sleep. I hate it when people act like they're on the good side and I'm on the bad one. But it's true! Nobody cares for me. No one even bothers to ask how I really feel or what I really want to do. My life is just a big mess. It's too much of a mess to fix. There's no hope for a guy like me... Aish!

"Just go away already!"

Time went by, as usual, I'm bored out of my mind. The next class came. I just look around and stare outside. Then my classmate Yuri patted my back. Yeah Kwon, dark guy, quite tall and looks more handsome than me but... He's dum so whatever...

"You bored?" He asked. I just nod thoughtlessly.

"Yep."

"Hand me your phone..."

"What?! Hell no..."

"Trust me Kim. Euhehe..." So I give him my phone. He starts chuckling. Aish! I knew it was a bad idea. I grab my phone back. He must've broken my phone or something. Dumb Kwon! I immediately check if it's okay. To my surprise he sent me a number of videos... My favourite ones... Oooooh~ You know what I mean... I take back what I said. Kwon is a genius. He pats my back again.

"Told ya right..."

To just let the time pass, I watch the "goods" Yuri gave me. Don't get me wrong. I am not a byuntaeng like everyone thinks, although that is my nickname around these parts, the infamous "Byuntaengoo". I like all those butts and stuff but I am tired of seeing cosmetic abominations all the time. I am a man. A man has needs you know. I feel like going to the restroom right now to "do" some stuff. Euhehe... I head for the bathroom. After a few minutes, I decide to go home when I remember something. I forgot my things at my desk. I go back to our classroom to get them. My classmates are gone. I must have spent a long time in the restroom touching myself- I mean watching videos. Anyways, just when I was about to leave someone entered our room. I just ignore the fellow and pass by him.

"Wait, Tae-Tae?" So it's a girl.

I raise my head a bit, why does she look familiar? And why does she look so goddamn beautiful? Long black hair with full bangs and the most beautiful face I have ever seen. So perfect. Perfection personified. My eyes travel down to her collarbone, I swallow in my saliva. I inspect her chest and her legs with my eyes. Her legs are of the perfect shape and they are so smooth. Every inch of her is smooth and perfect. I gulp.

"Habadahabadahabada..." I say under my breath and I stiffen. I blink a few times.

It's my Tippani-noona! My eyes widened and my heart exploded when she gave her eye smile.

A memory flashed back all of a sudden...

"Pani-noona don't go!!! Please stay!" I kept crying while hugging her. I held her tight because I didn't want to let her go. She was going to migrate to America with her family. I won't be able to see her again! Pani-noona always played with me and taught me our lessons whenever she stays at our house. She is my sister's best friend. But I felt like she was more of a sister than my real sister. I promised to myself that I will marry her someday. She is mine! But why Pani-noona?! Don't go! I cry even harder but she rubs my back to soothe me. She kisses my cheek and wipes my tears. For one last time, I take in the memory of her beautiful face, her hair was short and it looked like an upside down bowl. Her eyes formed into crescents whenever she smiles... Her pink cheeks and her pink lips. She is the most perfect girl in the world!

"Baby Tae-Tae, it's okay. I'll be back before you know it..." She gives me a smile. I try my best not to cry anymore, I won't let her see me like this and trouble her. I know she will come back. Please come back soon Pani-noona... I stare at her and kiss her cheek. She pats my head.

"Bye bye Pani-noona. I... I love you." I said and blushed. She smiled at me again.

"Silly kid. Bye bye Tae-Tae... Be a good boy okay?" She said to me. I nod. My eyes started to water again.

"Oy, your babysitter needs to go!" Hayeon-noona pulled me and I watched as Pani-noona left.

"She is not my babysitter! She is my wife!" I smack her in the head. I wipe my tears and sniff a few times. She's gone. But, she will come back. I know she will.

"Yah! Let's go you little runt." My sister pulls my hair.

"OUCH!!!"

And now, She's back, after thirteen years. Me, an eighteen year old juvenile, and her, a twenty three year old goddess who descended from heaven. Did she really come back for me? ASDFGGGAJHSASSFFSAHSHSADD.

She is now standing right in front of me, wearing clothes that'll be leaving little to the imagination; a pair of hot pants and a white tank top. Man, is it me or is that see through... Gosh. I feel like my nose will be bleeding at any moment. She waves her hand in front of me. I blink a few times.

"Tae?" She calls me. Her voice still sounds sweet and angelic, although it has become a little huskier, a little raspier. Her voice makes me shiver. Oh man... She's all mature and freakin' hot now!

"Pani-noona?" My voice trembled a bit. I was holding in my desire to just squeeze her now with a hug.

"Waaaah~ Tae-Tae is all grown up!" She hugs me. Deep down, I felt like there was a pyromusical there with some parade music. You know when the hero gets reunited with the sexy damsel in distress? Okay enough. I have to end there. I have to admit, I've been watching too much movies lately, the mushy kind. What? I was curious! But forgive me. I am just so psyched that my noona is here! In the flesh!

Just when I was about to hug her back, she pulled away and stared at me.

"Wow! You're tall now!" What?! She thinks I'm tall?! I mean, I'm only a few inches taller than her but whatever! Still taller. I'm proud of myself. For once in my life, someone called me tall. I mentally pat my own back. But really, I wanted to grow at least six feet so I could carry her around easily and stuff or it'll be easier for her to lean on my shoulder or... She could even use me as a bed. Sadly, my growth hormones failed me, miserably. Now I am known as the "Evil Midget" as my evil midget sister calls me. Just wait! I'm still growing! Arrrgghhh!

"Yeah~ Ehehehe... How have you been noona?" I asked her.

"I've been fine. How's Hayeonie and Jiwoong-oppa? I missed them so much~" Aish. She just had to ask about the two.

"They're fine and dandy as well!" I faked a smile. My eyes wander again. I can't help but feel worried and uneasy with her clothes. Damn, she's so hot but I don't want other guys drool over her! Her tank top is just ummmffff... Plus the fact the she's not in California anymore, this is Seoul. She'll freeze if she doesn't put on some extra clothing.

I remove my jacket and offer it to her.

"Oh thanks Tae-Tae." She wears it and I smile at her. When our eyes met, I couldn't help but blush a bit.

"Umm... Let's go to your place." She suggests. Wait. My place? I get excited for a moment but then I realize... My place? Oh... OUR place...The evil midgets' lair, also known as the Kims' residence. Can we not? I want to spend more time with noona... By ourselves!

"Noona, let's go eat some ice cream first. I'm starved~ Don't worry, my treat!" I pouted and try to use my aegyo on her. I know I sucked on it, but it worked every time on her when we were younger.

"Aww~ Okay baby Tae-Tae! Oops... I shouldn't call you that anymore. You're a young man now." She ruffles my hair. Yeah! I am a man! I miss this. I miss her touch. I miss her, so much.

"Let's go!" I hold her hand as we head to the ice cream parlour.

I remember back then...

Me and Pani-noona go to the playground after daycare...

"Tae-Tae, why won't you let your Hayeonie-noona come with us?" Pani-noona asked while she was holding my hand.

"Because she is annoying! Unlike you Pani-noona!" I snuggled closer to her. We then sat near the sand box.

"Aigoo baby Tae~ If Hayeonie heard what you said, she will be mad." She pinches my nose.

"She's always mad at me!" I shout. She rubs my back to calm me down. I was seriously flipping out.

"There, there. You want some ice cream?" She asks me. I nod furiously at her offer. If there's anything I love most in the world, with exception to Pani-noona, it's ice cream!!!

Pani-noona bought me my favourite one, Vanilla. She always knows what I want. She always knows what to do to make me feel better. She always knows what to say to make the anger and pain go away. Most of all, she knows just how to make me fall in love with her.

After happily eating in the playground, we play at the swing! It was so fun! We played all afternoon, all sorts of games! But then my body betrayed me. I felt so tired and sleepy. We sit down and Pani-noona holds me in her arms. She caresses my cheek.

"Pani-noona~" I yawn and my eyes slowly close.

"Yep?" She replied.

"Sing me a song please~" I wanted to hear her voice before I completely fall asleep. She hums to me a song and it felt so nice; I felt so light. Then I fall asleep. Every time I fall asleep with her, I have dreams of us playing together.

We arrive at the ice cream parlour, we get a table and make our orders. I'm just so psyched! The sweet smell of ice cream and the sweet sight of my noona! Just wonderful!

"Tae-Tae stop staring" She then giggles. Arrrgggh! I must've have been staring at her unconsciously again. I shake my head. I can't help it though. She is stunning. All of this is surreal to me. I'm glad I never lost hope that she would return!

"What's wrong?" She asked me, staring intently at my face. She is just so beautiful when looks worried like that.

"Nothing noona. You just look different. That's all." I replied honestly.

"Do I look old?" I nod.

"Really? Do I have wrinkles already? " She touches her face.

"No noona! Not like that! You've matured. But you are still beautiful." What? Did I just let that slip? Aigoo Taeng, kill youself!

She laughs and covers her mouth. My face began to feel hot because of embarrassment.

"But it's true!" I tell her, rubbing the back of my neck. Great. Was I that funny?

"Oh you look more mature now too. I mean you look more handsome now and your voice got deeper." She complimented me; I would like think she did. I knew it. I wasn't the only one who was thinking that I was handsome! And coming from her makes it more gratifying. Euhehe~ Just then our orders arrive.

"Here you go miss beautiful, one strawberry and Vanilla for your 'little'~ brother. Enjoy!" Why does it sound like there's an unpleasant emphasis on "little"? Why Im'ma punch this guy right in the kisser! I glare at him.

"Thanks, he's not my brother though." Pani-noona smiles at him.

Oh boy is this stupid waiter in an awful good mood to flirt with my noona. He smirks. My eyes twitched in irritation.

"Oh he's not? But is he your boyfriend? Wait, couldn't be. He looks way younger than you. He doesn't suit a pretty woman like yourself." Okay. That's it. I clenched my hands into a fist. This guy's asking for a serious beating! Pani-noona signals me to calm down.

"Ahaha..." She weakly giggles.

"That wouldn't be your business anymore, would it?" She continues and smiles. Her voice sounded cold and scary.

The waiter raises his eyebrow and leaves. Probably scared. What a freaking chicken.

All the while, I grumpily ate my ice cream. It was silent while we ate. That stupid waiter should get fired. Arrrrrggghhhh!!!

"Hey Tae... Don't let that guy ruin the mood. Don't be upset anymore. Let's eat somewhere else next time okay?"

"I'm sorry noona. I won't get upset anymore. See, I'm smiling now!" I forced a smile. She pinches my nose.

"Good. Don't just go hitting people or overreact with simple things okay. Always think before you act, especially of the consequences." She tells me. I just nod silently. I can't help but think that she still sees me as a kid. I sigh again and we continue to eat our ice cream.

"Ummm... Noona, why did you come back to Korea? It's been a while..." I tried to break the silence. She smiles and stares at me. Oh my gosh, my eyes! Help! An angel is looking into my soul!

"Well, I'm here for a vacation. Plus I missed you-" Well I heard her say that, it was as if time stopped...

"... And Hayeonie and Jiwoong-oppa too!" She burst into an eye smile. Wow, she said she missed me and my ugly siblings... At least she said she missed me. I just gave a smile.

"We missed you too noona~"

When we finished, we headed to our house. On the way there, we talked and talked and held hands.

I wonder if she ever felt the same attraction that I did. Does it matter? All I know is that I'm the happiest guy whenever she's with me. I never felt this way with any other girl. I just realized something now. Screw what I said about not knowing what I want to be in the future, 'cause I do now. I want to be Pani-noona's husband!!!

"Oh my gosh! Fany-ah! You're finally here! Sorry I couldn't fetch you at the airport. I was preoccupied with some very important schoolwork! Can't believe you're here now!" Hayeon-noona shouted while hugging Pani-noona tightly. Aigoo... Doesn't she know my noona is tired; she shouldn't be stressing her like this!

"Hayeonie... I can't... I can't breathe..." My sister lets her go. I stick my tongue out.

"Oh sorry~ My baby Tae-Tae met up with you. Ahaha!" Hayeon-noona sounded like a witch who went bozonkers. Aish. How embarrassing. Can't she just act like a normal person...

"Yeah. Thanks to Tae, we were able to get here. I'm weak with directions you know!" Pani-noona smiled cutely. She makes me wanna pinch her cheeks and kiss her! Euhe!

"But you came here a little late than expected." Hayeon-noona looked puzzled... Her malicious smirk makes me nervous...

"Well, it's 'cause Tae and I ate first. The poor thing was hungry." Pani-noona replied.

Here we go. I knew it. I sensed it. Hayeon-noona's eyes narrowed.

"Ooooh~ Sounded like a date. Looks like dear Taeyeonie can't stop himself from spending time with Fany alone eh?" She elbowed my stomach and started laughing like an idiot. Arrrrghhh! Why am I even related to her?! Good thing Jiwoong-hyung is out for a company outing or else he could've added salt to the wound. I could have died of embarrassment!

"Before I forget, did you meet your English tutor after class?" My sister smirked once again at her statement. Why do I get the feeling that she's up to something fishy?

"Huh? What English tutor?" I asked.

"How could you forget?!" She hit my head. I glared at her. If she weren't my sister and Pani-noona, I would have tackled her.

"Euhehehe~ Not to worry. I guess you've already met her anyways..." She smiled sheepishly throwing a glance at Pani-noona.

I give her a weird look. What on earth is she talking about?! Is she a psycho? I haven't met anyone after class other than Pani-noona... Could it be... Could this mean?! My eyes widened. I shook my head in disbelief. Pani-noona held my shoulder.

"Tae-Tae, I'll be your new English tutor." She said enthusiastically and flashed an eye smile. I feel completely electrified.

I. Will. Never. Forgive. Myself. A blessing and a curse indeed. The wonderful opportunity to spend after class hours with the most beautiful woman in the planet, take note, one on one, but in exchange for... Are you ready for this? ENGRISH TUTORING?! I sigh deeply. I mean, it's not so bad right? I'll just embarrass myself in front of the woman I like, my potential wife, no, my future wife. Not bad at all right? Just perfect.

"Hahahaha~" I laugh nervously, I shot an angry look at Hayeon-noona. Thank you dearest sister for using my weakness against me. I will be forever thankful.

"Yeah, you'll thank me someday you runt." She whispers to my ear and elbows my stomach. She gives a smile to Pani-noona. Arrrrrrrgggghhhh~

After a gruelling hour of dinner jam-packed with Hayeon-noona's embarrassing stories, mainly focusing of how much of a delinquent I am, I allow her and Pani-noona to have some girl talk. I go to my room and leave them some privacy. I play computer games for a while. After I got bored, I watch stuff on my laptop, yep, the "good" stuff. You know what I mean. I have a pretty healthy stash in my secret external drive. Euhehehe~ Watching... Watching... Watching... Bored again. Aish! I remove my earphones and shut down my laptop. I heard giggling from the other room. My room is actually next to Hayeon-noona's, a thin wall separating us. So yeah, welcome to my miserable life. I suffer every night because she laughs crazy every time she watches her favourite sitcom. Oh. I heard Pani-noona's voice. I do some eavesdropping.

"That is so funny Hayeonie! But are you sure I can stay here for the night?"

"Of course! I'll drive you to your apartment tomorrow! I'm sure you're tired from jetlag and from my brother's antics! Let's watch my favourite show! It's the funniest thing ever! Haha!"

"Ahahahaha~" They both laugh.

I guess they started watching already. You know what's the funniest thing ever? It's my sister. That mad woman. I hope she doesn't brainwash Pani-noona into becoming a lunatic like her! But oh isn't it ironic that they're best friends? They're complete opposites. Pani-noona is an angel while Hayeon-noona is... Ehem... Ehem... Not an angel, at all.

Gosh Pani-noona is spending the night here... What?! That is just!!! Maybe I can peek when she's taking a shower or maybe when she's changing into her jammies... Ugh! I mentally slap myself, hard. Heck no! Don't even dare to think about it Taengoo! But omo she's so hot. She's making me sweat now. Aish! Brush if off. I guess I won't be getting much sleep tonight, knowing Pani-noona and I are going to spend the night together, but sadly, in separate rooms.

I lay on my bed, flat on my back with my hands under my head. So... I can't sleep. I guess it's 'cause Pani-noona's just in the other room. This is kinda like heaven and hell at the same time. You know? Near yet so far. Hmph. I just stare at the ceiling, imagining her pretty smile. I scratch my head and I try to close my eyes. Yep, I still see her. I keep twisting and turning in bed.

Maybe I should go outside and smoke for a while to calm my nerves. I take out my lighter and a stick from my backpack, no, maybe I should take three, maybe four. Four is enough I guess. I head out to our garden, sit on the concrete plant box and I put a stick in my mouth. Whoah it's cold out here but whatever. I light the stick and start to smoke. Oh it feels nice. It has been three years since my first one. My friends taught me how to smoke. I'm actually friends with sunbaes in our school. I was the youngest in the group then. They say I'm the only fifteen year bold enough to join them during that time. I guess I proved my worth to them. We're all the same there, a bunch of guys who like to have fun. But my siblings disapprove. Hayeon-noona thinks they're losers while Jiwoong-hyung thinks they're cool, but bad influences. They say I should find a new set of friends but that's not easy. I have a bad reputation in school. No one wants to be friends with a goof like me. I sigh at the thought.

A couple of minutes have passed. The smoke makes me feel calm. Suddenly I heard some footsteps. Omo! What do I do? If it's Hayeon-noona again, I'll get punched! Aish! I throw my cigarette on the ground and step on it. I hide behind the bushes. A figure steps out. That is not Hayeon-noona, that is Pani-noona. Resist must resist. Resist the urge to come closer to her. What happened? My feet betrayed me! I just walk to her without even knowing it! Aish! I was dazed.

"Tae-Tae? What are doing up so early? And... Oh gosh, you smell like smoke!" She sniffs me. Oh man! This is so freakin' embarrassing.

"Do I? Maybe it's the neighbours! They were making a bonfire!" I just made up some stupid excuse. She gives me a weird look. She immediately gropes my pockets. Hey watch what you're touching there noona! I might not control myself. She pulls out my sticks and my lighter. Arrrrggggghhhh!

"Aha! Bonfire? And don't blame the neighbours for this. Tae-Tae, I never actually believed any word Hayeonie said about you when we were at the dinner table yesterday. Saying you were a bad boy, smoking, drinking and getting into fist fights. That is so unlike Tae-Tae. You promised me that you were going to be a good boy after I left and I believed you. Now you're making me think twice. Look at this!" She crushes the sticks in her hand. She is really mad and I am scared.

"I'm sorry noona, I was just curious and I tried it. I will try to stop already. Please don't get mad at me." I pleaded. She is still flipping out. Gosh I am scared out of my pajamas!

"You better not promise. You should do it okay? No, I'm not mad at you, I'm mad at what you did." She tells me, her tone is quite scary. I nod and look down. Aish. I messed up.

"Yes noona. I will stop."

"Good. Don't feel bad, you're making it right." She rubs my back. I suddenly don't feel so guilty anymore. I guess she's my nicotine-free pleasure, the way she can calm me just like that. It's magic.

"I'm sorry if broke my promise noona." I apologize sincerely. It's actually funny. I get scolded by other folks, I ignore them but I guess Pani-noona compels me to do things. I would do anything for her.

"It's okay. Just make it right. Why are you even smoking at this hour? You should be sleeping."

"I couldn't sleep..." I couldn't sleep because of you... Oh man.

"Is that so? You want some warm milk?" Awww~ She's treating me like some five year old... But I like it! I simply nod. She pulls my hand and we enter the house. After a few minutes, she made warm milk for the two of us. The taste is similar to what she made for me when we were younger. I keep on being nostalgic lately. She then giggles. She moves closer and wipes the milk from my upper lips. I felt hot.

"Haha! You are so cute!" She pinches my cheek. I pout at her. Hnnnng... But I must admit that was a sweet moment right there.

"After drinking, go sleep okay?" I gulp the remaining milk and I nod.

"How about you noona? Go to sleep too."

"I will. Just go to bed now okay Tae-Tae?" She said it sweetly and smiled. I can just imagine spending every day of my life with this woman! Arrrrrggggh! She's too perfect!

"Okay noona. Bye~" I enter my room. It was amazing! The moment I climbed back to bed, I fall asleep right away...

"Pani-noona, I want some milk!!!" I demand her. I always want to drink milk with my chocolate chip cookies.

"Here you go!"

"Ouch!" Hayeon-noona hits my head. I cry because it was painful but I hit her back too.

"Pani-noona!!!" I kept shouting. I was on rampage. I kept messing up room and scattering the toys everywhere. It has been a month since she left but I felt like it was a year already. I miss her so much! Hayeon-noona covers my mouth to shut me up.

"Oy this little... Pani-noona is doing fine in the U.S., stop bothering her!" She tells me. I have come to hate almost everything at that point. Why did she have to leave anyway?! I miss her every day! No one treats me the way she does! Ever since dad went away and mom got sick, my siblings promised to take care of me but they're not doing their job! Huhuhu! Only Pani-noona treats me special.

Yawns* Waaaaah~ I feel like a billion dollars right now! Whoah! I look at the time; It's six o'clock in the morning. So I only got like four hours of sleep? Whatever! I feel so alive today. I make my bed, which was so unlikely, even to myself. Then, I head towards the bathroom and take a bath. Oh it was so refreshing! Lalalalalalala~ I sing in the bath then I heard Hayeon-noona shout from the other room.

"Pipe down you nini! Why are you so noisy in the morning! Ugh you ruined my day!" Huh?! Why is she always so rude! Arrrrrrrgggghh!!! I would usually yell back but I am not in the mood to right now. I finish my bath and put a towel on my shoulder. I wear my boxers and head out. I'm sure Hayeon-noona has made breakfast 'cause I could smell the bacon cooking! Wow! Bacon eh? American breakfast? Teehee! I like that! I need some meat. I dry my hair while heading to the dinning table. Oh shiz.

"Tae-Tae, good morning..." Pani-noona greets me uncomfortably. Wait. Ahhhhh! I'm only in my boxers! I run to my room and wear some sweat pants and a shirt. Damn! Why do I keep embarrassing myself. I head back to the dining table before I could sit, Hayeon-noona punches my stomach.

"Ummfff!"

"Good morning Tae, thanks for scaring your Pani-noona so early in the morning. Job well done." She grins. I turn red. I am a complete failure!

"Hayeonie, stop hitting him.." Pani-noona tells my sister. Yeah! Stop hitting me you violent... Ugh I don't even wanna say it! I smile at her awkwardly. We eat together happily, with exception to Hayeon-noona. She's only happy whenever she threatens people. Aigoo. Hayeon-noona breaks the silence.

"Fany-ah, I bet you wanna if what I told you last night was true right? Haha! Let's ask Taeyeonie directly." She puts on an evil smirk again. No. What the heck is she up to now? Pani-noona shakes her head.

"You don't wanna?" My sister asks her while chewing on her food. How gross. Pani-noona shakes her head again.

"No. I think I already know the answer." She looks at me and smiles.

Huh?! Girls are the weirdest creatures on earth! What are they talking about?! I hope she didn't say anything defamatory again! Or she could have exposed me... I hate you Kim Hayeon!

They smile at each other... I put down my chopsticks and man up.

"What are you girls talking about?"

"Well if you insist... Is it true Taeyeonie that for a long time already-" I immediately cover Hayeon-noona's mouth and fake a laugh. I knew that it was coming to that! How could she betray me?! I trusted her! Well, not that much, but I still trusted her!

"Oh gee! Will you look at the time! Ahahaha! I gotta go!" I run off to my room and speedily put on my uniform. I moved so quickly, so fast, I didn't even know if I was wearing it the right way. I grab my bag and head to school. Man! Why you evil little traitor?! I cannot believe you told that to Pani-noona! Ugh! I don't have any dignity anymore!!! I feel like getting a smoke! Wait. I can't. I promised Pani-noona to lay off the sticks. Aish. I am so stressed Man!

Anyways I arrive at school. Curse those giggling girls! I really wanna hit someone right now, well yeah, I wanna hit Hayeon-noona but I can't. I really just wanna shrug off this feeling but it's so hard. I enter our classroom and miraculously, I arrive early, fifteen minutes before the bell. The people were clapping and stuff. What?!

"Is the world coming to an end?! Kim Taeyeon is early for class!" My obnoxious classmate Sooyoung shouts. I glare at him. If I don't control myself, the only thing that will be ending here is, his loud mouth. I'm gonna punch him till he passes out! Aish this long kid! But whatever. I am a changed man now. I need to have self control, for my wife, for my future kids. That's right. Yes calm down Taeng.

In my effort to calm down, I try to close my eyes. Breath in, breath out. Alright. But then again, the unexpected happens. I fall asleep. Damn! I just missed half a day of our class! See! It's lunchtime now! Hmmm. I thought it would be a fine day but look what came about. This all Hayeon-noona's fault! I sigh knowing that I wasted time sleeping.

"Oy Taengoo-hyung!" I turn around and look for the person calling me.

"Yoong?" It's Yoong. He's one of the notorious members of our group. He's also a year younger than me. He's tall and skinny but good looking. Oh did I forget to mention? He loves to drink, and I don't mean water by that.

"Want some soju? I have some in my bag hyung. I mean... You looked more stressed than the usual. I could share it with you if you want." He pulled me and opened his bag, showing the soju inside. I think about it... Hmmmm... I won't get drunk. Maybe a few drinks will do. So we cut classes and drink in the store room. I hiccup a few times. But I don't think I am drunk. Yoong's face is pretty red. Haha! Well, I better get going. I shouldn't drink too much or a monster will get loose. I'm really unpleasant when I get drunk so I don't wanna try to.

"Yoong, I'm going now okay?"

"Alright hyung!!! Hahaha!" He laughs. Crazy kid, he is obviously drunk but I know he can handle himself anyways.

I head to our room. Why is everybody heading out? Oh it's dismissal time already! Shiz! I wasted too much time drinking again! I hate myself! I grumpily put on my bag and headed home. On my way home, a car stopped beside me, and as the car window went down, it showed a beautiful woman on the driver's seat.

"Tae! Going home?" She called me. It was my Pani-noona! I was shocked and glued to my feet. I just nod at her.

"Get in. We have English class together remember?" She smiles at me and signals me to go inside. I know, I know we have a tutoring session but I can't face her right now! I am so embarrassed. Aish. Being the good man that I am, I open the car door and sit in front. She drove us home. On our way there, she talks to me happily as though nothing happened this morning.

"So how was school?" She asks me while driving.

"It was... Awesome!" I told her, quite nervously though. I hope she doesn't notice it.

"Really? That's nice. How was English class?" She continues to ask, her eyes focused on the road. She was also smiling. Aish! I feel so guilty.

"Actually noona, I wasn't able to-" The car stopped. We arrive home, she excitedly removes her seatbelt and tells me to go out.

"So, we're here! Do you have your keys?" She asks me while smiling. She's so bright and radiant today. I feel like melting. Oh gosh that smile! I remember, Hayeon-noona and Jiwoong-hyung will be arriving a bit late. This means... Only me and Pani-noona are in the house. Us. Alone. Oh gosh. I take out the keys and excitedly open the door.

"Tae-Tae, are you hungry? I'll just order some pizza alright?" She takes out her phone and calls for pizza delivery. I just nod and smile at her. Deep inside, I was jumping up and down of happiness! This day isn't a complete waste after all!!!

"Before we get started, can I just take a look at your notes?" She asks me while we sit at the dinner table.

"Ahhhh... I don't have any noona." I look down and I feel so embarrassed! I know she will scold me again. I'm scared.

"Oh? But why don't you have any Tae?" She pulls my hand. Her skin is so soft and smooth! I involuntarily lift my head and look at her. For a moment our eyes met and I felt like I reached heaven and went back to the ground again! I blink a few times. Thinking, why the heck don't I have those freakin' notes?! Ugh!

"Well?" She smiles kindly. Oh she's not mad? Ahhhh!

"I can't understand it that well so I couldn't copy it." I replied honestly.

"Oh I see. But do you remember your last lesson?" She pulls her hand away from mine. I frown a bit. I want her to touch me more!!!

"I think it was... Sent... Ence... Kons... Tant... errgh... Syown... err..." I can't pronounce it!!! This is the start of my Engrish torture!!! I scratch my head.

"Ahhh~ Sentence Construction?" She pronounced it perfectly. I nod in amazement. She's so perfect! Her voice sounds as beautiful as she is! Her American accent is just amajing!

"Yah royt." I try to speak English. Damn so freakin' difficult. She giggles.

"Okay, we'll go through the basics. Don't worry; I am not a harsh teacher." She reassures me. Waaaaah~ She is so nice to me. Don't worry noona, I will give you my all! All of me noona! Take it all!

After half an hour, our pizza arrived.

"Let's have a break first." She points at the pizza. As usual, I just nod at her. Somehow I feel incredibly comfortable when I'm with her. She gets a piece and hands it to me.

"Thanks noona!" I smiled and took a bite.

"No problem. By the way, this morning..." I choked upon hearing her words. She pats my back.

"Want some water?" I shook my head.

"I'm okay..."

"Well, anyways, your Hayeon-noona told me that for a long time now you were..." I cough again. Holy cow! I don't, I'm not... Whoah!!! Okay Taeng, be a man. You can do this. If Hayeon-noona exposed me, I'll just confess to it and ask Pani-noona to be my girlfriend! That is a perfect plan!

"Are you really okay?" She asks again.

"Yep! Dandy as apple pie!" She giggles.

"Well your Hayeon-noona told me that..." I gulp.

"For a long time now you have been..." my eyes widened and my heart started to pound.

"... Having a really hard time in school, especially in English so I was more eager to be your tutor!" She excitedly finishes her sentence. Huh? What on blazes?! Arrrrrrrrghhhhh!!! Okay. At least it wasn't what I thought it was. Thank goodness! I owe Hayeon-noona an apology.

"Wow! Thank you noona!" I said in a cheerful manner. We both smile at each other and continued eating.

After an hour of lessons and exercises, we decided to call it a night. It was six in the evening already and my brain is drained. Damn English subject!

"Wow, you worked hard today. Good job! Okay Tae, I'll give you an assignment, is that alright? It's easy and I'm sure you can do it!" She says brightly and pats my back. Okay. I nod at her.

"Tonight, watch a movie, actually watch your favourite one so it would be a lot more easy. It has to be Korean okay? Then choose maybe two or three of the lines in the movie you liked most and translate them into English." She explains. Okay, easy. Wait, translate it in English? Ahhhhh! Easy as childbirth!!!

She then kisses my cheek and heads out, waving at me.

"Bye Tae! Do your best!"

"Bye noona, thanks!"

So I head to my room and one movie immediately comes to mind. She said it has to be my favourite one right? Euhehehehe~ Well, I like this one movie... It's called "The Secretary"...

Hrrrrm... I open my laptop. I am so psyched to watch this again! "The Secretary" is my most favourite movie of all time! It's actually about this really hot girl who applies as a secretary for this kinda old lawyer dude, they then... You know... They do it.

I sigh. It's 'cause it's kinda like the opposite of me and Pani-noona. I mean I am not affected with what people say about age but what if we hook up someday, and you know, it's not impossible, she might get hurt. But whatever. I'll fight for her till the end!!!

The movie starts. I can't wait till the makeout scenes. Haha! I skip to the great parts. Oh yeah~ I know this is sick but sometimes, I imagine myself and Pani-noona in the movie. You know. Arrrrrgghhhh! I mean we're bound to do it someday, make love. That would be the second greatest and happiest moment of my life. Marrying her and having kids would be the first. Damn. The scenes are so freakin' hot. Damn, I'm sweating. I wonder if I'll get a perfect score with my assignment... Oh oh oh wait! This is my favourite scene. This is usually the where my imagination goes wild. Oh damn noona, I say under my breath. Ugh. Wait! I have to find good lines! I can't write moans and groans. Maybe I could and put some American accent to it but Pani-noona will be mad again if I don't do it right. Sheesh, why do I have to get carried away so easily!!! Self control Taeng, Pani-noona likes a guy with self control.

So I watch the movie from start to finish, no skipping! I want to have a perfect score so Pani-noona will be happy. But I'm nervous! I hope I translate them correctly. After three torturous hours, arrrrrrrghhhh!!! I am so tired! My brainy is so damn tired. I turn off my laptop and decide to sleep. I already finished translating; it was like a total headache. I sorta wished Pani-noona was here. We could have watched it together, in my bed. The two of us, snuggling and getting touchy... Aish! I sense another wet dream coming. Get it? Coming? No? Okay. Hnnnnnng.

"Mr. Kim, you called for me?"

"Yes Miss Hwang. Can you kindly lock the door please."

"Okay Sir."

"Miss Hwang."

"Yes Sir?"

"It seems you have a lot of errors in your previous report..."

"I'm sorry sir. It won't happen again."

"I'm sure it won't. "

"Sir please let me keep my job. I promise to make it right. Please sir~"

"Haha... You don't have to kneel like this Miss Hwang but if you insist..."

"Sir..."

"Miss Hwang... Do you know what'll make you stay in my firm? What you'll do to keep this job as my secretary?"

"What... Wh-what is... It... Mis-mister Kim? Ugh! Ahhhh!"

"Assume the position."

Arrrrrrrghhhhhh! My alarm rings! Darnit, I was just in the middle of a good dream! Aish. Suddenly my Hayeon-noona opens the door. Ahhh! I was so excited to do my English homework last night! I can't believe I forgot to lock it!

"What! What happened?!" She starts to scream.

"Huh? What do you mean what happened?" I asked her. Why the hell is she screaming like that?!

"Babo! You kept on screaming noona! I thought something bad happened to you!" She pulls my hair hard. Ahhhh! My hair! I just suffered from a major headache last night and now this!!!

"Ow ow ow ouch! Let go!" I push her away. Arrrrrggggh! My head hurts! Maybe I should pull her hair to make it even?! But nah... Self control Taeng. Self control...

"This crazy little runt. Are you playing a prank on me?"

"I wasn't screaming noona."

"Yes you were!"

Wait was I? Ohhhh~ It must be because of my dream. I frequently, no, regularly have dreams about Pani-noona. Sometimes it is about the stuff we used to do when were younger, sometimes about my future family life with her, sometimes it's about me and her having se- Wait a sec! Another "Secretary Hwang" dream. Okay. I know why I was screaming noona. It wasn't for Hayeon-noona, I was screaming for Pani-noona! Aigoo~

"Ahaha! I remember! I was having a nightmare about you!" I lied. She immediately punches my stomach and storms out. I feel my eyes get teary because of the pain. Curse you evil Hayeon-noona!

And so I prepare for school. After my bath, I go eat breakfast. Jiwoong-hyung is already here from his company outing. I don't know whether I should be thrilled or disappointed. If you didn't know, I treat Jiwoong-hyung as my rival. When we were younger, he told me he had a crush on Pani-noona too. I was like what?! Back off man! That girl is mine! He keeps on bugging Pani-noona. I hate it! I mean fine, his age is right for her but whatever! He keeps on telling me that I'm too young for her and she won't consider falling in love with me because of my age. But dum hyung, newsflash: It's not the age you fall in love with, it's the person! Dammit! Ugh!

"Hey Taeyeonie, you free this Saturday?" He asked. We were now eating breakfast, thank goodness Hayeon-noona is nowhere from sight!

"No." I answer coldly.

"Well, I was wondering if we could go to the public bath together. You know, male bonding." He ignores my answer and I shake my head.

"Taeng, I won't give you allowance if you decline." What?! I hate you guys!

"Ahhhhh! Okay fine!"

"That's my boy. Haha!" He laughs like an ahjusshi. I am so pissed. Why? What is this about? What is he up to?! Or am I just paranoid?

After breakfast I then head to school. Yeah another freakin' boring day in school. But this time, I am proud of myself. I refused any offer to smoke or drink and most of all I did not fall asleep! I also took down notes and listened to my teacher. I am living the good boy life now. I deserve a medal for this.

Dismissal time came. I take a deep breath. It's judgment time later. My very first assignment will be under scrutiny with my sexy English tutor checking it. You know, the first cut is the deepest right? I am scared! My phone then rings, it's Pani-noona. Gosh I am gonna have a heart attack!

"Tae, in twenty minutes I'll be in school to fetch you okay. Wait for me!"

"Yes noona. Drive safely." She hangs up. My palms start getting sweaty. I am so excited to see her again!

When Pani-noona arrived, I got in the car but didn't go home just yet. We eat at a fast food chain first. After that, we head to our house. After a few minutes we arrive home. Now, the tutoring session begins.

"You remember your assignment right?" She smiles brightly. We are now seated at the dining table. I took out my assignment from my bag and hand it to her. She starts reading it. My heart is beating so hard right now!!! She raises her eyebrows and begins to read the English translations...

" Who's to say that love needs to be soft and gentle?" She says, I just stare at her and stay silent.

"If you were my homework i'd do you everyday in every possible way."

"Behind every great woman, is a guy looking at her ass." She finishes. She looks, I don't know. Kinda pissed? Arrrrrggggh! Is my assignment wrong?

"Kim Taeyeon, what kind of assignment is this?" She asks. I scratch my head...

I'm trying to analyze whether Pani-noona looks pissed, upset or disgusted. Well, I guess it's a combination of one or two of the three. Ugh! Is my assignment really that hopeless?

"Noona. I'm sorry if I did it wrong." I apologize with my head hung low. Aish, I messed up. I knew it. Now what am I supposed to do? Wait, I feel like crying. No! Be strong Taengoo! I then feel a hand pat my shoulder. I look up for a moment. I see Pani-noona's face, her eyebrows furrowed. Here it comes! I'm scared! She's really pretty though.

"Tae-Tae, it's okay. All of your answers are actually... Ummm correct... It's just that... Well, I think I forgot to tell you that they have to be at least well... Slightly conversational? But if these lines stuck out the most for you... What can I do right?" She gives me a warm smile.

Huh? I'm confused. A moment ago, her expression was strange. But! I'm glad she's not pissed like I thought! My assignment is perfect! I shed so much blood for that! You know... Headache... Nose bleeding while watching those incredibly hot scenes. You get the picture right?! Maybe if I explain why, she'll hear me out. Hrrrmmm~

"But noona, aren't these conversational enough?" I asked her. I try to act cute so it'll be easier for her to hear me out. My eyes looked like they were pleading.

"Ahhh... Are they? Look Tae..." She shows me my answers and points her finger on them. My eyes focused on those damn lines. But oh gosh, does she really have to lean a little on me while showing it me? I'm not complaining. I'm getting... Hnnnnnng~

"I mean, you wouldn't normally say these you know." She says. I just nod. But I loved these lines! They're the most memorable for me! I mean you would normally say these to someone hot. Isn't that logical enough? And having she heard of dirty talking? Hmm... I'm confused and I guess it's showing on my face. She sighs. Huh?! Did I disappoint her?

"Tae, these are... Quite... I mean where'd you get these from anyway?" She asks me again. I look at her.

"From the 'The Secretary'." I then smiled excitedly.

"From who?" She looked rather puzzled. I scratch my head.

"No noona. It's a movie." I answered proudly. I mean, you're not a man if you missed out on this masterpiece!

"Oh... How come I haven't heard of it yet?" She raises her eyebrows. Aha! She might think I was just making those lines up or something! Another brilliant idea pops into my head...

"Well, noona I could show it to you." I smile at her. She raises her eyebrows even higher. But what the heck! She's the most adorable thing on earth!

"Maybe you could. Do you have the DVD in the living room?" She looks at other direction, towards the television. I rub my chin.

"I don't have a DVD. But I do have a copy in my laptop noona." I said excitedly. Teehee!

"Okay... Where's your laptop? Let's have a look so we can also continue with our lessons." She holds my hand. I stand up from my seat.

"It's in my room noona." I point upstairs. I cannot believe that the possibility of having this hot woman in room is getting higher by the minute. Noona please say yes!!! Let's go to my room! She looks where I point at.

"Okay. Let's just do it in your room then." She lets me go and gathers her stuff from the table. Arrrrrrrrgggggh! Did I just hear that right? Let's just do it in your room... Let's just do it in your room... LET'S JUST DO IT IN MY ROOM?! Ugh! You know, my thoughts are filled with... Holy smokes! She'll be coming into my room. Get it? Who knows what might happen?! She looks at me like she's wondering.

"So... Let's go? I don't want to have you carry it here. Besides it's been a long time since I last saw your room. I wanna see it!" She exclaims. Omomomomo. I'm just so happy now!

A few years ago...

I hold Pani-noona by the hand and pull her into my room. I lock the door. She stares at me confusingly. I sit on the floor and start to cry. She approaches me and hugs me. I cry even more when she rubs my back.

"Baby, don't cry. Please stop crying..." She kisses the crown of head. It is just frustrating! I hate this feeling! I raise my head only to see her smiling at me. I wipe my tears and try to speak.

"Is it true noona? Is it t-tru-true?! You're leaving me?!" I ended up shouting. I was just so angry that she'll be leaving me. She's the only person that cares for me. I never felt happier with anyone else. I never felt a hint of sadness or loneliness whenever she's with me! Don't leave Pani-noona! She wipes my tears.

"I'm not leaving you... I'll be back... I promise." She reassures me. But she's still leaving! I can't take it!

"No!!! Don't go! Don't go please! Noona!!! Don't leave me!" I hug her really tight. She hugs me back.

"Tae-Tae... Please stop crying... Stop crying. Do it for me, okay?" I feel her nuzzle into my neck. I immediately stop and try to hold in the tears. But just then, I feel something wet on my neck. Ahhh! Is she crying? I'm so stupid! I made her cry!!! I hug her tighter. I close my eyes.

"Noona, I'm not crying anymore! You shouldn't cry too!!!" I try to sound happy. She giggles.

"I'm not crying! I just have something in my eye." She tells me. She pulls away and strokes my scalp. Her eyes are watery. A tear rolls down from her cheek. I wipe it with my finger.

"Thanks Tae-Tae. I know that you'll understand this someday. Just right now, don't... Don't be sad."

I pucker up the strength to give her the brightest smile I could. I know I look funny but whatever! She told me that she loves seeing me smile and it makes her smile as well. She smiles back, her eyes forming into crescents as she shows her teeth.

"Haha! You're so silly baby! A while ago you were crying, now this. But thank you!" She kisses my cheek.

Pani-noona, I would do anything for you. It is so hard for me to just watch you leave me. The thought of it stings like the injection of the doctor or the dentist pulling out my tooth! I love you! I love you! Please stay!

"Noona, I really love you..." I tell her. I know my whole face turned red at that moment. She stares at me.

"I love you too baby..."

"Here we are noona!!!" I said happily! Finally! You know what's so great about it? Not only is she in my room, we are also going to watch "The Secretary" together. Pretty amajing huh?! Arrrrggghhhhh! She sits on my bed. I lock the door. Haha! I stare at her as she feels the sheets.

"Tae?"

"Yes noona?"

"Why did you lock the door?"

Hmm... Why did I lock the door? Hehe... Because I don't want anybody to disturb us noona... Euhehehehe! Right now, it's just me and you noona, me and you... In my room. You're on my bed and gosh I don't know what to do right now.

"Ahh~ Force of habit! I always lock my door because Hayeon-noona always barges in without permission. Euhehe..." I tell her.

She looks so fine on my bed! Ugh! I just can't wait to lay her down. Oh gosh. Did I just say that?! No. I have to control myself... But... Hnnnnng~ I look at her now, she has a bewildered expression on her face.

"Oh... Okay then." She smiles at me. Whew. I'm nervous. I mean what if something really happens?! I don't even know how to kiss!!! I haven't kissed any girl yet except her. Well, that was when I was five and a half. It'll be so freakin' embarrassing! I get my laptop and sit next to her. I turn it on. My hands become shaky! I am so excited and nervous at the same time. She holds my hand all of a sudden.

I remember that awesome day...

Today, Pani-noona agreed to help me review for my upcoming exams because Hayeon-noona is sick and Jiwoong-hyung is stupid therefore making him unqualified to help me study. We sat next to each other at my study table. After a few minutes of explaining she asks me to answer the short questionnaire she prepared on the spot.

"Tae-Tae, here. Answer this okay?" She told me with a yawn. She looks really tired and sleepy. I nod at her.

"Pani-noona? Are you tired?" I ask her. She smiles at me. Her eyes were slightly closing.

"Do I look tired? Sorry baby. We were practicing all day for our dance presentation. I guess I'm a bit tired." She explains. Oh yeah! Pani-noona is a good dancer. She loves to sing as well. I have watched her perform in school. She's amazing and pretty! But she's tired now. I feel guilty for asking her to help me.

"Noona, you can rest while I answer this." I told her but she was already sleeping on my desk, her head over her arms. She is just so beautiful. Without thinking, I close my eyes and press my lips on hers.

"Mmmmm~" She says. But she's still asleep thank goodness!!! I pull away. Noooo! I kissed her without permission! I hate myself! She will never forgive me!

"Waaaaaaah~" I start to cry. She jolts up from the noise I made.

"What's the matter Tae-Tae? Are my questions too hard?" She rubs my back and wipes my tears.

"Noona, I kissed you!!! While you were sleeping!!! I am so sorry!" I shout and the tears keep on falling. She is going to be mad at me now!

"Baby, why did you do that?" She asked me, her eyes still half-lidded.

"Because I love you noona!" I kept on crying! I am so embarrassed and ashamed of myself. She pats my shoulder and giggles at my foolishness.

"Haha! It's okay. Just answer those questions." She sits up a bit, still smiling at me.

"You're not mad Pani-noona?" I stopped crying.

"No. Why would I be? It's okay Tae. I love you too anyways." She laughs and kissed my forehead.

"Now go answer those alrighty?" I nod. I am so happy! I am going to ace our exams! Why is she always nice to me?! I am falling harder for her every time. I am happy because she was my first kiss. These lips of mine are only for her!!!

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" She asks me.

"I'm just so excited!" I blurt out. Nice one Taeng. It just had to slip. Why do I keep on constantly embarrassing myself? Arrrrrghhhhh!!! She giggles. I just pout at her.

"Looks like you really love this movie. What is it about anyways?" She asks again. Hmmm... Where do I begin? I would like to tell her every little detail but why would I tell her... When I can show it to her! That's way better! Plus, I am not good with words. I'll just ruin everything.

"Euhehe~ Noona we could just watch it 'cause I'm not really good at explaining." I tell her honestly. She giggles again. She is just the most adorable thing on the planet!

"Tae~ You haven't changed. You're still the Tae-Tae who loves to show me stuff but never explains." She lightly hits my arm. Haha! You're still the most beautiful woman that I'll always love no matter what. Pani-noona is just so freakin' cute. Here we go... I hope she gets turned on I mean she gets the story.

"Noona, you want to move a little on the bed so it would be more comfortable?" I ask her. Holy... Come on noona, please!!!

"What do you mean? How Tae?" She looks confused again. I move upwards the bed while holding my laptop and sit with my back leaning on the headboard.

"Here noona, sit here." I pat my hand on the space next to me. She nods and crawls towards me. GOSH. I can see the cleave- Hoho~ I'm sweating. She sits next to me. And gosh! She sat on my favorite pillow! The one I love hugging! I know I'm gonna sound sick again but it looks like I'll be enjoying smothering myself on that pillow! I mean indirect contact with Pani-noona's butt. Shiz!!! I place the laptop on my lap so both of us could see. The movie starts.

"Wait Tae, this isn't one of those psychotic movies is it? 'Cause if it is, count me out." She holds onto my arm. Hnnnnng~ I blink a few times. Snap out of it Taeng! Don't let your hormones get the best of you!

"No noona... It's not. It's a romantic one."

"Well, based on the lines, I guess so... Is it a romantic comedy though?" She continues to ask me. I laugh. She is so curious! Does this mean she's that interested? I hope she'll like it though.

"You could say that..." I smile at her.

"But then again we can't watch all of it. We won't have enough time. How about we watch the scenes where you got your assignment?" She tells me. Awwww~ We won't watch it all?! But every scene is vital!!! I don't know if she'll appreciate it that much if she won't be able to watch all of it! But she has a point though. I am so upset now!

"Tae, don't be upset. We can watch all of it together some other time. Just not now okay? Let's go to the scenes where you got your lines. I still have some exercises for you to do." Damn. Like a hard slap on the face. Okay. I'm doing it because I love you noona. I skip on the scenes. Oh here we go.

"Ugh!!! Sir! I'm getting wet!!!" The girl screams. Wait, this is wrong. Let me just... Pani-noona hugs me and covers her eyes. I got surprised.

"Tae!!! What is this? Why are they naked?!" She shouts. What? Why are they naked? 'Cause they're making love? I never heard of people making love with their clothes on before. Hmmm... How should I say this to noona without freaking her out? Hmmm...

"... Noona they're-" I try to explain.

"I know what they're doing! Just go to the right part okay!" She tells me. I guess she's mad. Awww~ I ruined the mood. I can just kill myself right now! Aish I am so dum!

"Noona, let's just not... I feel really embarrassed..." I told her. She faces me and stares unbelievingly. I can see that her face turned red.

"Let's just get it over with. I'm sorry. I keep on forgetting that you're not a little kid anymore..." She rubs my shoulder. That's right noona. I am a man. I'm your man!!! I smile. Okay! I feel better now. She's so cute like that and nice to me. I thought she was gonna flip out again but she was just surprised I guess.

Finally I get it right. The first line I wrote down and translated was a scene with a doctor, then the other one when the old lawyer dude was talking to his secretary. The last one was like a naughty line from the lawyer dude. While skipping, we saw parts when they were making out and stuff. I could see noona's mouth was slightly open. Is it just me or was she turned on in any way? I hope she was! My friend from down under is getting a bit stiff. Hnnnnnng~

"Okay. I guess you're translations are pretty accurate. I'll give you a perfect score. But next time Tae... I don't know... Be at least general patronage?" She moves away from me and sits at the edge of the bed.

"Okay noona!" I said happily. I stood up and placed the laptop on my desk. It was on the other side of the room. Then I approached noona but strangely noona is covering her eyes. Huh?! Why?

"Noona? What's wrong?" I asked her. She points a finger...

At my crotch, still covering her eyes.

I look down and...

HOLY MOLLY HOLY MACARONI SHIZ!!!

SHIZ!!! Ugh! I immediately turn around. My best friend is standing straight and hard like a T-square. I didn't want her to see it this way! Man! What could be worse than this! Absolutely a freakin' disaster! I could really die of complete embarrassment right now. Aish. What could Pani-noona be thinking of me at this moment? I hope she's not disgusted with me!

"Ummm... Tae, maybe I should go. Maybe we could continue your tutoring some other time..." She tells me. It was like she was hurrying to leave. I could hear her gathering her stuff from my bed and just when she was about to go, I stopped her. I grabbed her wrist and it causes her to drop her bag.

"Noona, don't go. I'm sorry..." I said, staring intensely at her. Ugh! I hope I didn't scare her! But I was so turned on! It just hardened by itself! Damn!!! She looks at me like she was really scared. She suddenly spoke.

"I understand you Tae... And what happened to you was just natural I guess. But the timing is just really bad!" She then closes her eyes again, looking away.

I'm still holding her wrist but then without thinking. She just looks down, trying to release herself from my grip. I wasn't thinking, I just didn't want her to leave... I was afraid she won't come back... But...Ugh! My pained little friend is waiting to be set free. Well, I wouldn't say it was that little. 'Cause if it was, Pani-noona wouldn't be scared like she is right now. Euhehehe...

When I was younger, my siblings would always tease me as CockTae. Stupid guys! That is just the most embarrassing nickname! Because of their teasing, my other relatives would call me that wretched nickname!!! Every family reunion is like the CockTae party! Damn relatives! But it isn't my fault I was born with a huge problem like that. Growing up, I was burdened. I always had to wear slightly tighter briefs so it won't catch too much attention. Don't you hate it when people are staring at your crotch! Damn it! But it's different with Pani-noona, she's afraid of it. It's strange!

I remember when I went to relax with my friends in the hot spring. It was near my friend's ancestral house in their prefecture...

I actually told my siblings that I'll be sleeping over my friend's house for the weekend. Yeeeeahh... My friend's house... In Busan. Euhehe~ We dip ourselves into the water. All four of us, completely naked and enjoying the warm soothing hot spring.

"Whoah! The water feels really nice!" Hyo shouted.

"Hell yeah! It's warm and relaxing!" Sunny then splashed in the water. We started playing like we were in the kiddie pool or something.

"Hyung, you know it also feels warm and relaxing when you know... You go inside... A girl!" Yoong said in a sleazy tone. Why this little pervert! And he is the youngest here! Isn't he embarrassed?! Stupid kid. I hit his head and he groans in pain.

"What the heck is wrong with you?! Why would you say that?!" I shouted at him but he knows I was just doing that to play around with them. I usually do that.

"Tae-Hyung! Why did you hit me?! I mean you should know that. I know you've scored so many times already. You're the oldest here!" He whines, rubbing the part of his head that I hit. The other three nod in unison.

"Not to mention he has the biggest plug here! Haha!" Hyo said.

"Humungous disco stick!" Yoong blurted

"Hey stop listening to Lady Gaga Yoong! That's right! I am so jealous! Yours is like twice as big as mine! God is so nice to bless you like that! Women like big ones." Sunny butted in. I just give them a disgusted look. What?! They have been looking at my crotch all this time? Are these guys serious?!

"Damn you guys! And you say that I am the number one pervert here! Look who's checking out my cock! And if you guys didn't know, I still haven't done it yet! I'm saving my cock for someone special." I tell them while splashing the water at their faces. They just continue laughing like idiots.

"Hoho~ Hyung that special someone's really lucky! She'll get a huge one!" Yoong exclaims. I dip his head into the water. I turn red upon imagining Pani-noona's beautiful smile.

"Aish this kid!!! Hell right she's lucky 'cause I will love her right and no, size doesn't matter you kid!" I yell.

"Oy Taengoo! If you're talking about your beloved Pani-noona, just shushers! Your age difference is too problematic! Hahaha!" Sunny said while laughing really hard.

"Sunny-ah, age doesn't matter, size does!!!" Hyo butted in. I turn all red and all of them burst into laughter. Gosh, I thought these guys were my friends... Arrrrrrrgghhhhhh!!! Fuuuuuuu!!!

"Tae, let me go." She sounded like she was giving an order. Oh damn I guess she's mad at me. I just let go. I didn't want the turn of event to be more crappier than it already is! Out of my fear and love of noona, yeah it's possible to feel those both at the same time, I let go... I sighed looking at her.

"Sorry noona, I didn't know-"

"Tae, just... Don't explain okay? I told you, let's just meet some other time okay? I need to leave." She storms out of my room. I really wanted to freaking chase her but something inside me told me to just stay glued to my feet. Fuuuuu I feel so dumb!

"You useless good for nothing fluuuuucker!" I shout at buddy. I guess he was soooo embarrassed, she grew soft again. Aish... No shecksy time for you!!! Now my noona hates me!!!

Gosh this was the most painful day ever. I mean it's practically torture... I tried to call noona and I keep on texting her. No replies... I just wanted to apologize and let her hear me out. I really don't want her to hate me and stop talking to me. I kept on blaming myself. I should have had more self control. Gahh! I pull my hair out of severe frustration!

"Mister Kim, do you have a hard time with this problem?" Our Math teacher suddenly calls out my attention. Everyone was just looking at me.

"Yeah sir, I'm really a hard time with this problem!" I didn't realize it but I kinda raised my voice which kinda freaked out the teach.

"Okay... Maybe you need to go to the clinic... You look terrible Mister Kim... Lay off the pot." My classmates started to laugh their butts off. What pot? Pot-bellied pig? I don't eat that... What's so funny huh? I furrowed my eye brows.

"I'm fine sir." I slump back at my seat. Did I just say this freaking day is just torture... I can't get noona off my mind. I can't stop worrying that she won't ever ever talk to me again. Aish.

I grumpily got of class. I was just not into it today. So not into it that I was unconsciously glaring at everyone. Yeah, Yoong told me when I bumped into him at the corridor. Gosh, I wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone. I was so pissed! And yeah, I was pissed at myself for being so goddarn stupid! Noona, please... Just please...

"Tae." I bumped into someone again. Gosh why am I so freaking stu-

"I'm sorry." I was looking down and continued walking.

"Wait Tae." I felt a light grip on my arm, wait a sec that angelic voice... I hesitantly looked up.

"Hey, umm we have a tutoring session remember?" It was noona and she was smiling at me. Huh? Is this an illusion someone slap me! I must be caught in a daydream!

"Noona?"

"Yes?"

"Noona?!"

"Tae, are you okay?" I had to slap myself. Gosh! It hurt! I was waiting for noona to vanish, just in case this is a sick dream. No, she's still there and yes she looked scared. Okay! She's talking to me!

"Yeah! Fine! Absolutely! Yeah I'm okay! I really fine-" Noona covers my mouth.

"Okay. That's great. I guess we can go now? I mean kinda promised Hayeonie that I'll help you get a high grade in your exam so... Shall we?" Gosh this is so amazing! Arrghhh! I blink a few time and just nod excitedly at every single word she just said.

"Okay."

"Ummm... Are you hungry? Want anything to eat?" Noona asked me while we went in her car.

"Want you..."

"What?" Noona turned her head to face me. What? What did I say?

"You want what?"

"You?"

"What?" Pani-noona asked one more time... Fuuu! Can't believe I let it slip again! I should learn how to keep my dirty mouth shut. Well, yeah I just practically spoke my mind out that I wanted to eat noona, you know what I mean by that!

"You? I mean what do you want noona? Euhehe~ I'll eat anything you're gonna eat." Wow... Why does everything that comes out of my mouth sound so nasty.

"What I want? Oh but I wanna kinda thinking the same thing." Noona replied. Thinking the same thing. I couldn't help but widen my eyes, I never thought thinking about food would lead to me thinking about eating something else, yes it's pink and creamy and I'm not talking about strawberry cream cake...

"Euhehehe~ Anything noona, I'm fine with anything." I brushed off my thoughts. I hope she didn't notice I was freaking out. I can't help but think of dirty things when noona talks to me and I don't know why. Maybe 'cause she's so amazingly hot and fuuuuuu don't think too much Taengoo! Your inflatable buddy might cause trouble again!

"Oh okay. Ummm, how's about pizza?" Noona gives a high voltage eye smile... Oh my gosh it's so freaking bright and vivid! My eyes! My eyes!!!

"Yeah! Pizza! I love pizza! I love all kinds of pizzas! Gotta love those pizzas!" I excitedly exclaimed.

"It's settled then, let's eat before we start the tutoring session." Noona smiled and started the car. We drove off to our place. Well not exactly "our" place but I'm thinking when me and noona, you know enter a relationship; I want us to move in together. Euhehe~ So I can take care of her and everyday... Every single day... I would... You know... Of course watch over her and love her. Euhe!

After finishing the pizza noona has order, we proceeded to taking our clothes off. Just kidding. We proceeded to the freaking engrish hell lesson I so do not wanna do. Right now, the only I wanna do is noona... Oh hot daaaamn.

"Tae, I'm gonna give you a lot exercises today. Well, as a sort of punishment as well." Noona gets several sheets of paper from her bag. Noooooo! I'd rather take a geometry test than do engrish exercises! I tried to hold it the disappointment... Isn't noona gonna teach me first?

"Ohhh... But noona, aren't you gonna discuss first?" I tried to take a chance to convince her. I was googly eyed and used my fail aegyo but whatever, she likes that! Well when I was five years old... Hmm.

"Tae, I'll continue after. Don't worry these are just left overs and assignments you were supposed to do in sentence construction. I wanted to focus there since it says in your pointers that this has a big part in the exam. You were supposed to finish them last night. I guess we should have not watched the movie..." I scratched my head... About that... This is my chance to apologize.

"Noona, about that. I'm really really sorry. Now we have a lot to catch up on because of me." She just looks away as though she didn't want to remember what happened. I mean who would right?! I wanted to completely erase that from my memory too! It was so freaking embarrassing!

"Tae, it's okay. It's natural. I mean I keep on forgetting you're not a little anymore. "

"Yeah but I really screwed up and-"

"Tae, just answer these please. I really don't wanna talk about it and it's really alright so just forget about that." Noona's tone sounded a bit scary so I just nodded and took the papers she handed me.

"Okay noona." I began to 'answer' the goddarn questions. Fuuuuuuu! What the?! Why is it like I didn't take this up?! Oh no! I shouldn't be like this! Only question number and I'm totally freaking out! I looked up at noona who is just across my table. She was busy writing stuff. Man, she's pretty when she looks serious. I love when she's focusing on something, her mouth is a bit open and her eyes looks so nice when they're a bit squinted. Euhehe~ Cute too!

"Yes Tae?" Noona noticed that I was looking at her.

"Oh nothing noona, I was just trying to remember something. Euhehe..." I pretended to answer my paper.

"Oh okay. Tell me when you're finished okay? I'm just preparing the next lessons."

"Yes noona." I carefully raised my head again and looked at noona. I can totally imagine myself waking up every morning with this beautiful face next to mine! I blush a little at the thought. My eyes trail down from her pretty eyes to her cute nose, I just wanna pinch it and kiss it! Then I stare at her lips... Yeah... Those lips. I wanna bite them. Euhehe! Hmmm... I pucker my lips.

"Hmmm..." Noona suddenly makes a sound so I return to my paper. I peeked and she was busy writing... I took my time to stare at her again. I missed her and she's changed a lot~ I mean appearance wise but she's still the noona I fell in love with. Gosh... I licked my lips as I stared at hers. I wonder what they taste like. Euhehehe! My eyes went down again. This time to her neck. Man, what I'd do to just nuzzle over there and shower it with pecks! I might even leave a mark there... Hmmm... I really wasn't sure but you know how sometimes, your hand have a life of its own? And yeah I was giving my buddy a treat under the table as looked at noona. You're probably like 'the heck Taengoo! You sick perv!!!'

Well, my friends don't call me 'Bate' for nothing... 'Master Bate' that is... Euhehehe! Get it? No? Okay your mind is pure and innocent... So congratulations you have won my admiration! I mean fuuuu... How can I resist touching myself at this moment... Noona is steaming...

"Ugh." I gave a grunt but I tried to keep it as inaudible as possible. Stroke stroke stroking my buddy as my eyes went down further. Her hot collarbone makes me wanna give it a few licks~ Skin sooooo smooth! Like the vanilla ice cream I enjoy so much! Yum yum!

"hmp..." I stroked faster. Geez my naughty eyes reaches their destination. That valley of happiness that nestles between those two round fun bags~ Omomomomomo. Spell perfection? B-O-O-B-S. Euhehehe! That's when my best friend stiffens. Shiz. What I'd do to be noona's little hungry baby right now! Tsk that cleavage isn't helping me answer these freaking papers; it's helping something else... You know what it is! Something that occurs when the blood leaves a man's brain and goes to his cockadoodledoo!

"OH MY GOD." I hiss and my left eye closes. Shiz! I stroked faster. Looks like noona isn't gonna bother checking on me, she's way too busy with what she's doing. Fuuuu am I really finishing off under this table? Aigoo. I just stroke faster as I imagine the fun things I could be doing with noona... I'm crying inside of happiness.

"Tae?" Noona unexpectedly looks at me. I blink a few times and halt the stroking. I blushed hard! Noona looks at me with a puzzled expression. Shiz shiz shiz! What now? Fuuu! What to do?! Master Bate is caught in the act!!! Panic!

"Tae?"

"..." I gulped and stayed silent.

"Is it hard?"

FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU... HOW DID SHE KNOW I WAS HARD?!!


	221. I'll Be Your Silly BF II

SHIZ. Tsk, thank you Taengoo for being such a complete idiot. I cannot believe I let my hormones get the best of me, again! Shiz Taengoo! There's a reason why the brain is made above the cockodoodledoo! I should have used my brain first! But what the heck! Noona is just irresistible. Too engaging to resist that it makes me wanna cry like a baby... Fuuuu. What now? I'm caught cock-handed, I mean red-handed!

"Is it hard?" Noona had a puzzled face.

Gosh I got caught might as well surrender. She knows it and if I lie she might get upset again. I do not wanna make my pretty noona mad at me... Aigoo. What will I tell her then? Letter A 'Yes Noona I'm hard and it's all your fault!', Letter B 'Noona it hardened by itself I do not what happened!' or... Letter C 'Yes Noona it's hard. Care to help me with it?'... Wow... That's a whole lot of bullshiz! I bet none of the above is an acceptable answer. Arrrrrgghhh!

"Yes noona, it's hard..." I carefully said and blushed at my dumb answer. Yeah dumb but I'm just being honest! I let go of my stiff buddy.

"Awww~ Want me to help you with that Tae?" HOLY. MOTHER. SHIZ. DID NOONA JUST SAY THAT? I felt like an atomic bomb exploded within the recesses of my very being! Fuuuuuu!!! Slap me hard I must be hearing things again! I blink my eyes a few times in disbelief.

"Ummm... I..." I stuttered. My face went really red. I mean what am I supposed to say? At that moment, of course I wanted to just pull her and get it over with but what the hell am I supposed to do?! I mean it was always me who helped myself out when I had a hard-on, you know self love? Am I really gonna get some noona-loving right now?!

"Don't worry Tae-Tae, I'm not angry." She just dropped a mind-numbing eye smile.

That's it Taengoo. Noona said it herself. She's not angry. So is it a go or a no no no no no? I mentally battled with myself. Hnnnnnggg... I got surprised when noona stood up from her seat and walked to where I was. She stood beside me and caressed my shoulder. Shiz shiz shiz it's coming! It's coming! This is it!

"Tae, I know the exercises are hard. So you don't have to be embarrassed if you need to ask for my help." Noona said.

WHAT THE FUDGE. My sick fantasies suddenly dissolved into nothingness and my buddy became disappointed. So much for the handjob I was expecting. I sighed. Oh well...

"Yeah noona please help me." I tried to fake my excitement. Noona just smiles at me.

"Oh see, you haven't answered a single question. Don't worry, we'll get through this test together." Her voice makes everything seem so right... My eyes glittered with hope. I guess I don't really need to imagine dirty things about noona. I guess it can simple and sweet like this. I finally smiled back.

"Thanks noona!"

"No problem Tae, so let's start with this one..." She leans down and points out the questions to me while she explains. Oh gosh please don't lean like that noona. I might have to scratch out what I said about not having to think dirty thoughts about you... Shiz boobies. So near yet so far! Hnnnnnggg... But I guess this is better than nothing at all...

"Yeah..." I just nod and listen to every single word she says while my eyes occasionally drift to her... Ummm... Face. Yeah right. Euhehe! Oh my gosh she smells so dang good. Vanilla. My favourite flavour! It makes me wanna lick her up. No Taengoo! Resist! Resist the overwhelming desire to devour your super sexy noona. Gaaaaaah.

It took about more than an hour and a half before I finished everything, with the help of Pani-noona of course. It was a hell of a struggle. A struggle for self control! You know it can be for a man like me. Noona is ideal woman, my everything~ Every single thing she does leaves me in awe. She's absolutely perfect! One hundred over ten points!

"Finally! See, it wasn't that hard wasn't it?" Noona pats my back and I had to congratulate myself for surviving that session.

"Yes, thanks noona!" That was all I can say. I wanted to say more but maybe then the wrong words would come. I'll probably end up embarrassing myself in the end. I gotta be more careful around noona. All I wanna do is impress her and get her attention, but of course in a righteous way! She's my wife. But she doesn't realize it yet...

Back then... During daycare...

Hhhhhh! What a boring day this is. I should be with my Pani-noona. We should be playing together in the jungle gym right now. I do not want to be here. Everyone is so mean and boring. I do not have friends because I ignore them. I just wanna be with my pretty noona!!! No one else! I should be watching over noons, maybe she will be playing with other boys. She is my wife and I can't let other boys make her laugh or smile. I want her to laugh and smile with me. Huhuhuhu! This is not fair!

"Look at Daeyon. He is crying again!" I heard one of the kids there.

"He's always like that. I guess he needs his mommy. Hahaha!" I heard another one laugh. I just continue what I was doing...

"Hehehe! Maybe he needs to poo poo time! That's why he's always crying and mad." They continued talking. Hmph! Maybe I need to poo poo time on their faces!

"Tweacher, tweacher!!! Daeyon is crying again!" The annoying kid calls out our teacher. Ahhhhhh! Why did he have to do that? Why can't they leave me alone? Why can't I be with Pani-noona right now? I hate school!

"Now Jaebum, wait I will check on Taeyeon if he's alright." Our teacher walks in front of my desk. I just look down on my paper and continue writing.

"Taeyeonnie, are you okay?" Our teacher Miss Gahi asked me.

"Yes." I continued writing.

"Are you sure? What are you doing?"

"Just writing." I continued. I really wanted noona to be with me right now.

"Oh you already know how to write your name? May I see?" The teacher takes a look at my paper.

"Hhhhh..." I sighed.

"Oh... You filled the whole paper up..."

"Hhhh..."

"But... Taeyeonnie... You filled the whole paper with 'KIM TIPPANI'..." Miss Gahi has weird look on her face.

"Yes."

"Ummm... She is?"

"My wife."

After our tutoring session, noona was already about to leave and I was standing at her car door to help her out. Noona was carrying so much stuff, like books and a big paper bag. I opened the door to her car and helped noona place her stuff in the seat next to the driver's. I then closed the door. It was already about seven in the evening. Hayeon-noona and Jiwoong-hyung are nowhere in sight. Thank goodness!

"Bye Tae, you are improving. Keep it up! I guess you'll get a great score in the test." Noona cheerfully tells me. We smiled at each other. I just rubbed my neck, I am so embarrassed! I mean all I did was sit there and listen while she worked herself so hard to help me understand everything.

"Thanks noona." I awkwardly smile. Noona gives me a hug.

I felt like sparks were flying every where! I felt a magic rainbow whirlwind inside my stomach! Shiz! I felt her chest on mine! Euhehehe! It was a quick hug though. I actually didn't want it to end but yeah she pulled away all of a sudden.

"My gosh. What was that?!" She says in a worried tone. As though she was freaked out.

"What was what?" I was worried for my noona.

"I felt like something touched my thigh..." She was pressing down over her mini skirt.

"Huh? An insect? Inside?" I asked her.

"No... Not inside. It brushed my thigh over my skirt."

"What could that be?" I stepped closer into the light of the lamp post to help noona.

"Oh my god!" She covered her eyes and turned around.

"What? What is it noona?!"

"Tae! Just stay where you are!" Noona raised her voice a bit.

"What? Why?" I was getting worried.

"Tae are you doing this on purpose?!" Noona still had her back facing me.

"Doing what?"

"Your fly is open!" She said in a irritated tone.

FUDGE.

I forgot to zip up my pants after I jerked off under the table!!!

SHIZ MY BUDDY IS STILL STICKING OUT.

Noona abruptly enters her car and locks the doors. I zip up my pants and go after her. I kept on knocking at her car window, trying to explain my obvious stupidity. Arrrrggghhh Taeng! Can you please use your brain, even just once? Noona's freaking out of her pants! Well, if she's out of her pants, that seems really nice right? I mean no! Ugh! Stop being a pervert Taengoo!

"Noona!!!" I call her while she was already starting her car. She glanced at me for the last time. I can see she was crying. Noooooo!!! What did I do?! Why am I so stupid?! She won't ever speak to me again! She just came back, now I drove her away! Again and again! I hate myself... Arrrrggghhh!!! Her car starts moving and I try to chase after her. Like a scene from those irritating dramas you watch, I chase her car but then I got tired. Without noticing, I was already shedding tears. Damn it, damn it, damn it! Right now, I really wanna smoke and drink all night! I am so depressed and frustrated. But you know what? I can't. I promised Pani-noona that I will cease from doing my bad habits. Noona, that was really freaking idiotic of me not to keep my cockoo in place! Aish... I sigh deeply. I walked aimlessly while trying to contact her. She isn't replying to my texts or answering my calls. I bet I screwed up real bad this time and she hates me. When midnight came, I decided to head home. I was still trying to call her even when I was already in bed. I felt so restless. Just then, I received a text from her...

"Tae, stop calling and texting. Just go to sleep okay? Don't fret. I am okay. I'll talk to you tomorrow. Don't give me a reason to be worried about you. Goodnight Tae-Tae. " The text read. I was relieved that she finally replied.

"Noona, I am so sorry. I was really dumb! TT Please don't be mad and don't cry. It was my entire fault! TT See you tomorrow, goodnight too. " I texted her back.

"Tae, I am sorry too. It's okay. Maybe you weren't thinking or what. I don't know... Just go to sleep now! Don't reply anymore." She replied for the last time. I can't take this. My harmless fun became incredibly harmful! I just close my eyes and cry. Eventually, I fall asleep.

"Pani-noona... I really love you... It's stupid CockTae's fault!!! Curse you evil dick! You should've stayed in my pants!!!"

Ugh!!! It's morning now. I feel really wasted even though I haven't had any alcohol since Pani-noona came back. I feel so sick today and worried about what will come. I'm worried that Pani-noona might get disgusted at me. I know that she feels that way. Why else would she cry like that right? Aish! Everything was going fine! I just had to ruin everything... Anyways, I prepare for school as I usually do. I feel all gloomy and stuff as I sit down at our dining table. I see Jiwoong-hyung leave and Hayeon-noona joins me for breakfast.

"Taeyeonie! Where were you last night eh? Did your Pani-noona come for your tutoring?" She asks me while chewing her food. Usually, I would point that out to her but I'm really not in the mood right now.

"I don't wanna talk about it..." I answer coldly. I then munch on my toast.

"Wait a minute! You skipped tutoring did you?! You are totally embarrassing me! I told your Pani-noona that you'd be an obedient kid and never skip tutoring!" She shouts at me. The crumbs of her food fly out. Ewwww~

"I told you, I don't wanna talk about it!" I retorted without looking at her.

"Well whatever! If you're not gonna tell me what happened, fine! I'll be going to Pani's apartment anyways. Maybe she'll tell me!" She finishes her food and immediately brings her plate to the sink. Huh?! No!!! But Pani-noona wouldn't tell her! Would she? Aish! What am I going to do now?!

"You're going right now?" I sit up and follow her.

"Yep! Go to school okay! If you don't, you'll regret it! I'll tell your Pani-noona about your misbehaviour!" She gets her car keys and goes out of the house. I'm just so dead right now. Just crap right? Okay, worst case scenario, Pani-noona is grossed out and she won't be my tutor anymore which really sucks. Another one, Pani-noona leaves me again because of trauma. Aish! I pull my hair. Or worst worst scenario, my siblings find out and they beat the living daylight out of me. I sigh deeply. What should I do now? I know! I should follow Hayeon-noona! I sneak out and wait for her to leave. Then, I call a cab and follow her. I told the driver to be extra careful. It was a rather long drive. When we arrived, I paid the driver. There goes my allowance! Damn it! I moved quickly. I hid behind another car parked in front of Pani-noona's apartment.

Looks like Hayeon-noona's inside. I can see her car parked over the other side of the road. This is, stake out time! I patiently wait for Hayeon-noona to leave. An hour, two hours, three hours passed... I'm bored and not to mention cold! Looks like it's gonna rain. The clouds are all gathering and all dark. I stand for a bit and walk around for a while so my legs won't get cramped. I see a flower shop while walking. I then take out my wallet. Ugh! I only have money to buy a few roses! So with the only money I have left, I bought three pink roses, these symbolize my love and respect for Pani-noona! Shiz! I don't have any money left! I guess I'll be walking home after this or just die in front of Pani-noona. I don't know!!! I know that even though Pani-noona was offended, she would still protect me... She's always like that...

"Kim Taeyeon! What the hell! Why did you break our halmeoni's precious vase?! I'm gonna kill you!!! Or better yet, have Jiwoong-oppa kill you!!!" Hayeon-noona shouted at me. Keh! I was just playing around in the living room with Pani-noona and I hit the vase. No, it wasn't by accident. I just hit the darn thing 'cause it looked annoying to me. That is my nature, hitting things that annoy me. You can see why I hit Hayeon-noona all time. Pretty reasonable. She rages towards me but then Pani-noona stops her.

"Hayeonie, don't get mad at him." Pani-noona says calmly while trying to stop my sister from hitting me.

"Aigoo, Pani-ah! This kid is so naughty and evil!" She tells Pani-noona.

"It was an accident Hayeonie, I hit the vase by accident. I'm sorry. It's not his fault. " Pani-noona lied. My eyes immediately widen and just when I was about to say something, Pani-noona covered my mouth with her hands. She smiles at me.

"Pani-ah! What the hell?! You broke the vase? Oh well, if it was an accident then there's nothing we can do about it. I'll just get the broom and clean it up." Hayeon-noona leaves.

"Noona!!! Why?! You didn't have to lie like that! What if Jiwoong-hyung beats you up!!!" I shouted but it was muffled because Pani-noona was still covering my mouth.

"Tae-Tae, shush~ It's okay. Jiwoong-oppa won't beat me up and I certainly won't let him beat you up either." She whispers to me. My tears start to fall again. I felt really guilty. She lets go and uses her scarf to wipe my tears.

"Thank you noona." I hug her tightly. I smell her hair, she smells so nice! Like vanilla, my favourite ice cream flavour!!!

"It's alright Tae, just don't ever break stuff that isn't yours just because you want to. How would you feel if it was done to you right? There, there... Don't cry..."

I sniff a few times and stop crying. When Hayeon-noona came, we helped her clean up the mess I made. Pani-noona is my saviour. I could just swear, when I grow up to be a man, I will also save her and protect her. I will risk my life for her!!!

I sneaked back to my stake out place, with the roses I bought. I could sense that Hayeon-noona will be leaving soon. After a few minutes, she steps out of the apartment. I wait for her to get on her car and leave. When she was out of sight I run to Pani-noona's apartment.

I ring the door bell a few times.

The door opens.

"NOONA!!!"

"Hayeonie?" Pani-noona peaks but when she saw me, she closed the door. I knock a few times and shout.

"Noona, please open the door! I just wanna talk to you. I thought you wanted to talk to me? I'm here now... Please..."

"Don't you have school?!" I can hear her shout from the other side of the door.

"Yes noona. I know but to me, I think you are more important than school..." I just had to say that! Damn it! Aish! Please have pity on me noona, please open the door~ It's cold here! I just wanna talk to you!

"Please noona~" I beg. She doesn't respond. I sit in front of her doorstep, shivering. It starts to drizzle a little. I wait for her to open the door. I know she will. I just know she will. After a couple of minutes, thunder came and the rain started to pour. It was really cold and I got wet. I cover the flowers with my jacket so they won't get ruined. Noona, please open the door. Hnnnnnnng~

The door then opened and I immediately stand up. Pani-noona was holding a huge towel and she let come inside. She accompanied me to sit down in her living room. I smiled awkwardly at her gave her the roses. They weren't as wet as I was, thank goodness! She gives me an equally awkward smile and places the roses on the table.

"Errrmm... Thanks? Tae-Tae, look at you. You didn't have to come at this time. I told you that we'll be talking later right?" She tells me while wiping my head with the towel.

"I know noona. But I can't help it. Achooo!" I sneezed! What?! Once again, my expertise, ruining the moment. Well done Taengoo! She shakes her head. She then pulls my hand. We head towards her bedroom. She lets me sit on a chair and then she goes to her bathroom. She comes out and pulls me towards the bathroom.

"Go inside, take a warm bath. I'll prepare your clothes. After you're done, call me okay? I'll be waiting outside."

She then leaves. I enter the bathroom and take off all my clothes. There was a tub filled with warm water. I dip in and wash myself. After I bathed, I walk outside with a towel on. I see there are clothes on the bed. I chuckle to myself. Her pink obsession is still with her till now! Almost all of her stuff her is pink! Wow! I could go gay just staring at all her stuff. Euhehehe~ Wait a sec, these can't be her clothes right? They're like in men's sizes? Hmmmm... She couldn't possibly have a boy friend right? Here. Now. No. Anyways, I brush off those weird thoughts.

I sit at her bed and feel the sheets. They're smooth. Probably as smooth as noona is but... Ugh! Stop being so pervy Taeng! That's what got you into this mess... Aigoo~ But it's in my system! I climb up the bed and see her pillows. I couldn't help my sniff them. Hnnnnnng~ They smell like her... The sweet smell of Vanilla. Yum! I mentally slap myself and let go of the pillow. I gave one of the pillows a quick peck. Then I get off of the bed and head out. I called out for noona.

"Pani-noona! Achoooo! Achooo!" I shout. She approaches me with a tray in her hand, there's a bowl of soup and some warm milk.

"Go inside Tae. It's more comfy in my bed." She tells me. I sit on the bed. She puts her hand on my forehead.

"Oh gosh. You're hot." She says worriedly. Euhehehe~ She said I'm hot. I know it was my temperature but whatever. I'm rejoicing!

"Sit on the bed." I follow her. She covers my lower body with a blanket.

"Noona, thank you for all this but... I just wanna tell you how sorry I am... Really sorry." I tell her while she feeds me.

"It's okay. It's an accident right? Maybe you were too nervous about the test and you forgot and well tell me it was an accident..."

"Noona. It was all my fault."

"But Tae, you didn't mean it right?"

"I... I didn't..." I scratched my head. Well, absolutely didn't mean to leave my buddy exposed like that but if only I resisted the urge to fantasize about noona at that time I could have spared myself!!!

"See. It's okay but it just feels weird. You've been acting weird..." She shakily says. I sigh deeply. Gosh! I don't wanna make her cry again!

"Noona..." I took a deep sigh. Should I tell her why I'm acting weird? It's not like I'm five years old. I can say what I feel for noona as a man right? I can right? Maybe this is the moment to expose my pure love for noona, I mean I already exposed my cockoo, might as well expose the naked truth!!!

"Yes Tae?" My heart began to thud. My palms became sweaty and my throat went dry. Shiz, come on Taengoo! Say it! Get it over with! While you're here! While noona is here! Or you'll regret it!

"I wanna tell you something." I gulped.

"What is it? About what?"

"About us. About you mostly." Noona's full attention was on me. It makes me wanna pee in my pants!

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"I wanna tell you that..." Here it comes! Fudge. Fudging shiz.

"That?"

"I love you noona." My face went red and I looked down. Goddarnit! But I forced myself to look at her.

"Tae, I know. But it doesn't mean we can let those things slip." Wait up... What did noona just say?

"Wait! You know?"

"I love you too Tae-Tae, but as a little brother... Sister and brother are supposed to keep in clean and those things are not right. It's just a little careless." Pani-noona raises her voice a bit.

You love me?

But...

As a little brother... That is just wonderful.

What a wonderful cold hard slap straight on the face.

My heart shatters, it breaks into little tiny bite size pieces...

SO PAINFUL. More painful than all the punches, hair-pulling, crotch-kicking, slaps and pinches that Hayeon-noona has generously given me, combined!!! More painful than being jacked up by Jiwoong-hyung! More painful than falling off an eighty-two storey building, and surviving! Arggghhhhh! I love you Pani-noona, but I never ever loved you as a sister; I loved you as a man loved a woman; loved you as a lover. Wait no... No not loved. I am loving you now and I always will. I hold in the tears, Man! I am trying so hard! It hurts so badly! I look at her, biting my tongue. I can't say the wrong words this time. I can't confess to her. It'll just make things more complicated. It'll just ruin whatever we have now, what it is that we have anyway? Oh yeah right, friendship; Brotherly, sisterly love; Platonic. Hurtful. Bullshiz. Ahhhhhhhh!!!

I look down and I reach out my hand to hold hers. I close my eyes and man up.

"Noona, I'm really... Sorry..." I tell her but my voice is already cracking.

"Tae-Tae... I know that you're not a kid anymore. But I guess I shouldn't overreacted like that." I cut her off as I embraced her tightly. Just stop noona. This is non-sense...

"Noona please~ Let's just forget about it! Pretty please with ice cream on top!" I pleaded with my fake aegyo voice. I hope she listens though. I feel her arms around me. I can also feel her nod.

"Mmm... Okay baby... I mean Tae! I think I'm just overreacting. Promise me that we'll forget about it okay?" She pulls away and gives me a smile. I smile back and nod.

Yeah, let's. I don't wanna be in this crap anymore! I pout at her. We just continue to talk while she feeds me. After that, I can't quite remember. All I know is that I fell asleep.

I woke up and I see Pani-noona sleeping. She was sitting with head resting on her arms by my side. I sit up and stroke her hair. I come closer to her while I stare at her pretty face. She's just so beautiful like I can't even... So perfect! But my heart breaks a bit when I recall those words she told me. I try to brush them off. Without knowing I touch her lips and give her a peck. I immediately pull away. Her lips are so soft and she smells so sweet. I love her so much. Ahhhhhhhh! Maybe I should just go now. I get out of bed and look for my uniform, being extra careful not to wake her up. I open the door and she suddenly speaks.

"Taeyeon?" She just woke up and she rubs her eyes. She looks so cute! Her hair is bit messy! So adorable! She stands up and approaches me.

"I'm going noona. I feel better now. Thank you~" I tell her while fixing her hair.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should drive you home."

"Yes I'm okay, just rest noona."

"Aigoo~ I shouldn't let you go home by yourself when you're sick like this." She puts her hand on my forehead again. Oh crap! I forgot! I don't have any money. Maybe I should let her give me a ride home.

I eventually agree and she drives me home. It's already night time. Wow, I spent almost a whole day at her place. Well, time flies when you're having fvck... I mean fun... Aish!!! Man, did I have a fun time realizing that she doesn't feel the same way like I do. I know right? FUN! But... At least I got to spend the whole day with the love of my life. Just so you know noona, I won't give up. You're mine and I'm yours! That's final! End of conversation! Period, no erase!!! I Kim Taeyeon swear to be your husband! We'll be together forever... And more! Oh wait, did I just mentally propose to her? Oh yeah I did...

It was still raining, rather traffic. We were caught in a stop for a few minutes now. Aish! And it's so freaking cold. I shiver.

"Tae, are you okay?" She removes her jacket and gives it me. I shake my head but she's still handing to me. I sigh and put it around me like a blanket. I felt warm. It was like she was hugging me. Teehee! And it smells like her too...

"Noona..." I call her.

"Hmm?" She smiles.

"Do you like me?"

"Hmmm... Yeah? You mean what?"

"As in like-like?" I ask her absent mindedly.

"You mean attracted?" I nod. I can see her face turned pink.

"Well... I would be lying if I said I am not physically attracted to you..." She says softly. My eyes widen. What?! She is physically attracted to me?!

"You are noona? Am I physically attractive? I know I am vertically challenged though." I scratch my head in disbelief. She giggles

"Yes you are silly! Well, to be honest... The moment I first saw you after a while, I was really surprised. You've really grown up. You're really different from my baby Tae-Tae..."

"Really?"

"Yeah... You're handsome now... Do you work out?" Her face turned red. Aigoo! I wanna pinch her cheeks right now! Really cute!

"Yeah noona... Thanks, you're making me blush! Ahaha! You too noona... You're prettier now noona. Actually... You're always pretty~" I laugh and scratch my arm. Yep, I've been working out. Actually it's part of my plan. I want noona to notice me when she sees me. I am glad I succeeded! PUAHAHA! Look at these guns and I do have abs you know. Proud me right here. I could strip right now and show her but that would just be stupid. Aish.

She smiles, we then continue on our way home. After a few more minutes, we arrived home. We walked under her big pink umbrella and she walked me to the door. Is it me or am I like a girl and Pani-noona is the guy with what's happening now? I mean she drives me home, takes care of me and stuff... Don't worry noona! I will work hard and buy myself a ride, I will take care of you and our children... Ahhhh! I'm proposing again, in my mind. Fuuuu...

"There. Go inside and rest okay? If you're not feeling well by tomorrow, don't go to school. You can call me and I'll come for you." She rubs my arms. Aish noona, I can handle myself. I don't wanna burden you.

"Noona, I'm okay. Don't worry about me."

"Go inside now. And by the way... Thanks for the roses! Bye Tae!" She kisses my cheek and she runs off to her car. The rain became harder. When she was inside her car, she opened the car window and waved at me. I waved back and she closes it and went off. I blush. Her lips almost touched mine. Arrrrrrrgggghhhh! I feel weak now... Not because I am feverish, but because a lot happened... I am tired emotionally. Wow, did I just say that? I'm getting all emotional right now. I enter the house and Hayeon-noona keeps on blabbing like whatever. I ignore her and enter my room. Sheesh, I need some rest.

When I lay on my bed, I felt something hard on my butt. I pull the damn thing. It was a small note book., pink with a Hello Kitty on it. Wait... This is Pani-noona's? She must've dropped this the other day. I wasn't able to notice this before. Maybe I was too depressed to notice it. I open it out of curiosity. Everything was written in English... Ugh! Headache! I try my best to understand the words...

"Tippani's diarr-rhea... Diaa... Diary?" I tried to read it. While flipping the pages, a small picture falls. I pick it up. It's a picture of a guy. Hnnnnnng~ Who is this jerk? He looks gay! And why the heck is his picture in my noona's diary?! Arrgghhhh! I'm seriously gonna flip out now!

I turn the picture over and see that something is written...

"I love you.

\- Dennis"

What the fudge?! Who is this?! Arrrrrggghhhhhh!!! I rip up the picture into shreds.

NOONA!!! WHO THE HECK IS DENNIS?!?

Damn damn damn dammit I say!!! After tearing that forsaken picture of that forsaken whoever, I pick up the pieces and get my lighter, plus my ashtray. I head to my bathroom and lock the door. I am so angry right now you know that?! I get the pieces and place them in ashtray. Guess what happens? I light them up! Ceremonial burning of Dennis' picture! I them put the ash bit into the toilet and flush it. THAT'S HOW FREAKING MAD I AM RIGHT NOW! Forgive me. I can't control myself at the moment.

Breathe Taengoo, breathe! Whew~ Who is that jerk? Why does he have to give his picture to MY NOONA, yes, I repeat MY NOONA? On top of all that, with an I love you! Hnnnnnnng!~ Ahhhhh! Only the worst things are coming to mind. One, that Dennis is someone Pani-noona is crushing on. Two, maybe that picture isn't for Pani-noona but she decided to keep it anyways, I do not want to know the reason why! Three, that son of a bish is Pani-noona's bbbb-boy-ffff... I can't even say it! I don't even wanna think about it!

Aish. Okay enough. Pani-noona hates it when I flip out like this. I just have to return her diary tomorrow and forget the whole thing. Yeah, that's right. Hnnnnnng~ I am so stressed. Pani-noona~ I love you so much that it hurts. Please, just please... Be mine...

Bell rings! Aigoo. I really need a Nobel Peas Prize for this. I have been fully wake in school for almost a week now! Ahaha! I really do believe now that miracles can happen. I should know, an angel told me she was physically attracted to me! Euhehehehehe~ My thoughts linger to that special momen. Mmmmm... Someday, I hope noona realizes that she can also make physical contact and yeah I'm talking about the intimate kind...Euhehe! Whoops~ I have to minimize my byuntaengness from now on. I have to be a respectable man for my Pani-noona.

Classes are dismissed now, time for my tutoring session. I walk to the gate and wait for Pani-noona to come. I fix my hair and my uniform so that I'll look even better. After all, Pani-noona says I'm physically attractive. Euhehe! I agree with her... You know, I am way more attractive than that Dennis guy. Yeah he's freakishly tall, muscular unlike me but... Umm... Whatever.

After a few minutes, her car arrives. I smile at her, my signature dorky smile that my so called friends laugh so hard at. She gives me an eye smile back. Arrrrrrgghhhhhh~ I feel electricity whenever she does that. I open the car door and we go on our way home. I am excited and nervous all over again. After all that's happened! I'm thankful she didn't hate me for all the crap I did. Hnnnnng~

"Are you feeling okay now?" She asks while driving.

"Yes noona. Thank you for taking care of me." I reply.

"Oh, that was nothing! I'm surprised that you seem so healthy now. You had a very high fever the other night."

"I am a healthy and strong guy!" I try to show her my muscles, too bad her eyes are on the road. Hmp. I just sit back...

We then arrived home. After getting out of her car, I opened the door for and then we headed inside.

We started as soon as we got seated. I know she's trying to make it seem as normal as it can possibly be but I know, in the back of her head, she might still be thinking about what has happened. I know I do.

Minutes passed, she discussed and discussed while I stare at her face. Omo, too pretty to be even real! I have to admit, I can't understand majority of what she's trying to explain but whatever! I know she'll help me understand them. I'll be an English god in no time. Hahaha!

"Tae, now it's your turn. Give me some examples of interrogative sentences." She says. I suddenly snap out of my trance. Hmmmm~ What are those again? Hnnng! I think they're questions, right?

"Ahhhh... "

"Give me three Tae." She then smiles and crosses her arms. What?! It's hard to tell if she's upset or not when she smiles like that. Okay Taengoo think! Gotta think! I look around. I see hayeon-noona's picture on the wall, her high school graduation picture. Yuck.

"Ehem... Why is Hayeon-noona... Hmmm... Bit-ch? Uhm no... Bed?"

"What Tae?"

"Why is Hayeon-noona bed?" I say again.

"Why is Hayeon-noona bad?" I nod. She gives me a really weird look.

"Ahhh... Okay. But she isn't really bad you know." I just nod again. Of course she isn't bad. We all know that she is beyond evil. Pani-noona sure likes Hayeon-noona. But whatever! She likes me too!

"Actually, she wanted to pay me for tutoring you. It was really nice of her but I refused. So... Give me another one?" I think really hard. This is so hard! Harder than... Just hard you know?!

"Noona... How cum... cum... Hmmm... come you..." I point at her.

"You are so... pretty?" I finished my question.

"Me? Pretty?" She points at herself and giggles. I blush and rub my neck. She is so cute when she is like that! Euhehehe~ I nod at her shyly.

"Aww~ Thank you Tae." She hits my arm lightly. I smile at her. She giggles again.

"Hmmm?" I wonder.

"It's just that you are so cute! Your dimples are showing! Omo~ You must be really popular in school with the girls. Okay, give me the last one." She says while holding my shoulder. I suddenly remember the picture I saw in her diary. Hmmm... I will give it back later. I just have to know...

"Noona, Do you... Hhha- have... A bbbb-bbbb-boy... Prend?" I stutter.

"Ahhhhh... Do you have a boyfriend? Haha! You can ask that to a girl you like! Okay Tae. We're done now! Good job today. You pronunciation is really improving a lot." She says and hugs me. When she pulled away, I gave her a pout.

"Do you have a boyprend?" I ask her again.

"Hmmm... Tae, is that still an example or... Are you asking me that for real?" I just nod. Here it comes!!! Please say no!!!

"Well. Right now... It's complicated." She frowns. Noona looks sad.

"What's wrong noona? Do you want to talk about it? But if you don't want to, it's okay." I tell her. She suddenly hugs me tightly. I rub her back to comfort her. What could be wrong? She begins to sob. Ahhhhhh!!! What the heck?! I made her cry again? She pulls away and I see her crying. I wipe her tears.

"It's okay Tae. Maybe if I tell you... You would understand... I mean, you're a guy too right?" Tears were streaming down her pretty face. I felt hurt seeing her like that.

"He just broke up with me a week ago. Before I left for Korea... He easily gets jealous and stuff... This isn't the first time we broke up... We still manage to get back again together but he really went to far... I think I still love him... The funny part was our last fight was because of you... Haha..." She sobs in between her sentences and fakes a laugh.

"Hmm? Noona don't cry, I'm here."

"We fought because I kept on mentioning you. I have planned to go back to Korea for a long time now. Last week, I was so excited to see you guys, especially you and I kept on saying about how much I missed you and he got mad. So there, we broke up. I don't why, but he shouldn't be mad about those kinds of things." She tries to stop crying. Inside, I didn't know what to say, think or feel. Like there was a bad disco slash club slash Barney song mash-up remix thing inside me. Should I be happy? Aish! I hug her.

"Noona, it's not you. It's his problem..." It hurt me but what could I do now...

"Umm... Thanks Tae... You know he called again and asked me to get back with him." She nuzzled her head on my shoulder. Ooooooooh~ Stop noona! You're turning me on!!! Must. Resist. Resistttt~ Good thing she pulls away.

"Noona, what did you say to him?" Ahhhhhh! Tell me you said no noona!

"As much as I hate him, I still love Dennis...

I said yes... So I guess we're together again but I just feel weird about us..."

Yeah that's weird that you got back with that son of a bish slash jerk boy friend. I was furious deep done. I wanted to rip that Dennis into shreds!

"Noona. Break up with him."

"Hmm Tae?"

"I... Love you."

"W-what Ta-"

I felt my lips touch noona's...

Oh my freaking fudge! I kissed her! I kissed Pani-noona! I slowly pulled away and opened my eyes to see her reaction. At that moment, everything was in slow motion but I could feel my heart beating so fast... I felt like it was gonna burst! Noona was confused and kinda shocked? I furrowed my eye brows... Did I have bad breath? Hmmmm...

Taengoo, this is it! This is your chance! Stroke while the iron is hot! I mean strike! Hnnnnng!~ Maybe this is the time to confess my true inner desire... I mean pure love for Pani-noona!!! I take out the diary from my bag and hand it to her.

"Noona, I think this is yours..." I closed my eyes for a moment and took a deep breath. Noona snapped out of her shock. She took the small notebook and hugged it.

"Tae, Why did you... How did you-"

"You accidentally left it here when you last came..." I said while moving closer to her. She looked confused.

"Don't worry noona... I can't understand English that well so if you're scared that I read it, even if I did, I wouldn't understand anyway... AHAHA!" I slowly held her hand and caressed it with my thumb.

"But what was that? Why did you kiss me?" Noona asked and was completely panicking.

"I don't understand why I had to kiss you like that noona... But what I do understand and for a fact I know is real... I'm in love with you noona. I love you not as a sister but as a woman..." I kissed her hand. She seemed really surprised. She pulls her hand reluctantly.

"Tae-Tae... Don't say that... You know what you're feeling right now? It's puppy love. You know what that is? It's temporary, you're not really sure of it. It's just infatuation Tae..." She looks at me with great disbelief. NOONA I'M SERIOUSLY MADLY IN LOVE YOU! Fuuuuuuuuuu~ I take her hand again, she doesn't resist me.

"Pani-noona... If this is puppy love then... Then I don't know what real love is. I'm eighteen noona, I'm not a little kid anymore." She shakes her head. What?! No noona! I'm not lying! Please believe me!

"Please listen to me. I'm telling the truth. I loved you since I was a little boy till now. When you left, there wasn't a single moment that I didn't think about you noona... I kept on waiting for you... Every day, for the past thirteen years. That long noona. Did your Dennis ever do that? Does he want to see you like this, hurt and crying. Well, I don't. I wanna see you smile noona, even if it hurts me. I love you so much." I said while looking into her eyes intensely. I am serious noona, dead serious. She bites her lips.

"Tae... Oh my gosh... I... don't know what to say. I'm your noona," She shakily says. See noona! You said it yourself! YOU'RE MY NOONA. I'M YOUR MAN.

"That's true. But age doesn't matter. Please give me a chance to make you happy. I know, you see me as a brother right? But noona, let me tell you this... Brother and sister are not physically attracted to each other so that must mean you don't see me as a brother correct?" She was dumbfounded. I laughed.

"I love you." I repeated. She gives me a weak smile.

"I don't know... Tae, I have a boy friend."

"Break up with him... Please say yes noona, be my girlfriend? Pretty please? With ice cream smores cake on top! I love you so much~" I say it in my aegyo voice and start acting cute. She giggles.

"Hmmmm..." I kiss her hand again.

"pleeease be my golprend?~" I tried to say it out in English.

"Hahaha! Tae... You're so cute you know... And you... You always know how to make me laugh." I pouted at her. Come on noona! Her mood is okay now... Please say yes~ eh eh eh eh~ Say yes~ Sayeyeyey yes~

"Hmp Tae. Do you understand the consequences of what you're doing? Or what's gonna happen when you have your way? It's gonna be hard for me and hard for you... " She scolds me. Hard for me? Of course I'll get hard when you become my girl friend. Hnnnnnnnng~ Maybe you'll get hard too. Hoho~ Ahhhhh! Byuntaeng alert again. Brush it off Taeng! But I must admit, that's an ingenious idea right there. I nod at her.

"I know... But the heck with what people say right? Noona, I don't give a shiz about what anyone says. All I care about is you~" I smooch her hand. She giggles, I guess I tickled her. Teehee!

"I really don't know... Tae, you're nice and sweet. Caring and not to mention thoughtful. I did miss you when I left and I was always worried about you. When I met you again, I was happy seeing that you've already grown up. I guess you grew up too fast... You telling me these things... Kinda... I don't know." She tells me while looking away. I guess she's really worried about what people would say. But I'm sure, one hundred billion gazillion trillion infinity sure that I want her to be my girlfriend, my wife, the mother of my dozen children, my future. I love you Pani-noona!!!

"Noona, I may not have a job right now, but I can be your slave. Euhe! All I need is your love and I'll give you service guaranteed. I may not have a sports car but I can ask you to go to the arcade with me and we'll play racing games there together! Euhehe! I may not be the same age as you but I am a man who'll treat you way better than any guy whose has the right age. I am handsome right? Tall? You find me funny right? I have a big... big... really... big big big... hhh... heart!!!" She laughs at me. That's it noona! I love it when you do eye smiles for me.

"Tae-Tae... I never knew that you actually felt for me this way... Now that you're saying all these... Hmmm... You know it's not easy for me..." I nod.

"If you're not ready to answer, it's okay. I can wait for another thirteen years if you want. Haha! Age still doesn't matter to me. Even if you're thirty six by then and I am thirty one..." I joke. She looks annoyed and gently slaps my arm.

"Just kidding noona. I'm willing to wait longer. I can wait. But if you don't want to, I'll still be waiting. If it can't be now, maybe next life time. I'm sure you're still the one I'll fall in love with noona..." I add cheesiness. Arrrrggghhh! I can't believe I said that. She paused and we stay silent for a while.

"Silly Tae-Tae..."

"Yes noona?" I anxiously wait for her reply...

"Let's..."

"Let's..." Noona takes a deep breath. I feel so freaking nervous right now!!! I have never been this nervous my entire life! It's like the end of the world if she rejects me. My life will totally crumble if she tells me 'Oh Tae-Tae, let's stay away from each other. You are a total lunatic for confessing to me and more over, kissing me!' then I get a hard slap on the face. That is a complete nightmare!!! Arrrrgghhhht! Well what if she says 'Let's Tae-Tae! Let's be a happy couple! Let's get married! Let's make babies together! I love you too!' wow, that would just be so amazingly impossible but I would be the happiest man in the face of this planet! Oops, kinda fast forward don't you think? But perfect~ Euhehe!

"masdasdas..." I mumbled...

"Let's not." Noona looks away. I felt like I receive multiple gunshots from all over the place, all aiming at my heart... It. Hurts. So. Darn. Much!!! I blink a couple of times. I didn't wanna believe it at first... No no no no no... Why... That Dennis won't love her like I do! Why... Why won't she give us a chance...

"W-wh-wh-" I couldn't even form an understandable response. I felt like the whole world is going to an end...

"Tae-Tae... I can't just do what you're asking me... I know, there might be a girl out there for you but noona can't be that girl." Noona approached me gave me an embrace. I was fighting so hard to keep the tears from falling. I took a deep breath.

"Why not..." I whined and pulled away so I can look at noona in the eyes. Please~ Give me a chance!

"Because we can't. I'm too old for you..." Noona tries to comfort me by rubbing my back. I shut my eyes.

"Says society. But my heart says we should give it a try." I wasn't gonna give up that easily!!! I need her. I need her so damn much!!! HUHUHUHUHU!

"Tae-Tae... You're like a brother to me... How could I destroy our relationship just like that..." Oh no. The brother-sister talk again! My heart melts and evaporates into an abyss of nothingness... OUCH OUCH OUCH! That freaking hurts! Thanks a lot!

"Hmmm... But you said you liked me!!!"

"I do... But I have a boyfrie-"

"I told you break up with him... He's gonna hurt you again! Listen to me noona!" I held her shoulders

"I am... Tae-Tae..."

"Please noona~~" I practically fell on my knees, begging her.

"Look Tae... What should I do to make you stop?"

"Give me a chance to prove to you how much I love you. That I'm not a kid, not your brother but a man who can love you for real!" I told her honestly. Noona became silent for a while. I bet she's just thinking it over.

"Okay... Tae listen to me... I don't know what to do right now. But just... Just please... I don't want you to get hurt. I don't want you to wait for me."

"I don't want you to get hurt either noona..." We stared at each other's eyes. Noona leaned in to give me a tight hug. I hugged her back. Hhhhh... I didn't want to let her go. I don't know why but I felt something different from the way she held me... I felt like it meant something.

"I love you so much noona."

"To: Taeyeon

From: Pani-noona 3

Tae-Tae, I can't come to tutoring today. I have something to do.

Sorry, but you can self study tonight. See you next time!"

I read the text. Arrrggghhhhhh! This is like the third time we postponed tutoring. Was it because of the freak incident? The courageous confession of the century I did?!? Hhhhhhhhh! Is noona avoiding me? I tried calling her but every time I do, she doesn't answer... Maybe she needs space or time to think about it... Maybe she'll realize that I can be a way better boy friend than that Dennis bish. I'd kick his balls so hard if he ever tries to hurt Pani-noona. He is so dead if he ever does... Arghhhh...

"Hhhhh! So bored. I am not gonna freaking open that book..." I talked to myself while I slump on my study table. I can't study without Pani-noona. With Pani-noona, it's "elegant beautiful english". With me and this stupid book... It's just frucked up engrish shiz.

"I wonder what noona is doing right now?" I stare at my wall clock... Tick tock tick tock...

"Is noona alone like I am? Or is she going out with that son of a bish..." I stare at my bookshelf...

"Is she okay? Does she miss me like I miss her?" I randomly flip the pages of this porn-

"Hmmm... Maybe I should check on her and go to her house?" I talk to the blonde girl on the magazine who is posing centerfo-

"Uhuh. Go! Right?" I voiced over the girl.

"Thanks Pamela Andereuseon! That's wonderful! I'll go to her place right now! Euhehe! I'll tell her I need her tutoring or I'll fail my tests!" I closed the magazine and ran off my room excitedly. I saw Hayeon-noona sitting in the living room. I tried to carefully sneak out without her noticing. Time to put ninja skillz to the test!

"Oy oy! Where the heck are you going you runt?" Hayeon-noona gave her death glare as I hold on to the door knob. I gulped. I slowly turned to face her. I blinked a few times, trying to form a plausible excuse for myself.

"Ummm... Out?" I pointed innocently outside. She stood up and crossed her arms. Her usually dark and scary aura seeping through my bones... Arrghhhh!

"I'm not dumb Taeyeonnie."

"Really?"

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING!" She opened her eyes at me like there was laser beams coming out. Come on Taengoo, man up!

"Jogging! Bye!" I turned the knob and made a run for it. Hayeon-noona chased me till me got out the gate.

"OY YOU BETTER NOT COME HOME YOU!!! IF ONE OF YOUR FRIEND'S BRING YOU WASTED AGAIN I'LL TELL THEM TO ADOPT YOU ALREADY! KIM TAEYEOOOON!" I heard Hayeon-noona growl. Whatever, I was just running and running. Who says I'm going to drink tonight? I'm checking on my future wife!!!

I took a cab to Pani-noona's place. I miss her so much. I am so freaking desperate at the moment! Arggghhhh!!! I need to catch a glimpse of her! No, I need to talk to her and ask her why the heck is she avoiding me... It's so unfair. I'll fail my tests! When I fail my tests, I won't graduate high school! If I don't graduate high school how will I get to college! What will happen to me and my noona's future together?!? How will I provide for me and noona's children?!? Oh wait... Did I just think of the future? I am so in love with noona, the impossible is happening!

I was dropped off Pani-noona's apartment. I sneaked over the fence and moved in like a robber. I swiftly move to one of the bushes near the window. Oh darnit! The curtains! I can't see noona inside! Should I try knocking? Maybe she'll open up for me anyways! Oh yeah, that's an amazingly brilliant idea! I get out of the bushes and brush off the dirt and leaves on me. I compose myself and head for the front door. Whew! Here I go! Hope noona is at home! Wait a sec...

"Dennis... I love you so much!" It was noona's voice, it was she was crying. At the very moment I just froze as I was about to knock on her door...

"Let me prove to you that I really love you!" She continued crying. Her voice was loud. Don't tell me that bish Dennis is inside!

"I'll do anything please! Please don't break up with me again!"

That's it! I'm going in! That Dennis needs to be taught a valuable lesson! He should never mess with Kim Taeyeon's girl! I'm gonna beat the crap out of this bish!!! Arrghhhhhhhhh!!!

"Please Dennis... I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Time stopped. Everything stopped. My heart stopped. After I heard those words from noona... I blinked a few times and I didn't realize I already knocked at the door crazy... Tear fell from my eyes. Suddenly the door opened. It was her. It was noona in front of me. I felt so numb...

"T..Tae? What are you doing here?" She wiped her tears. I looked at her eyes. They were puffy. I wiped the tear rolling down her cheek with my thumb. But I couldn't utter a single word... IT. WAS. DEVASTATING. To hear from the only woman I ever loved my whole life that she wants to be with some jerk over me.

"W...Why are you here?" Noona asked again. I was just quiet. I painfully stared back at her. Mentally giving up... If she loves that jerk, what can I do? I'm just a nobody to her. Oh wait. No, I am somebody to her. She sees me as her freaking brother! We stared at each other for a few moments. I decided to say good bye.

"Noona... Goodby-"

"No Tae. Don't say that... Don't leave me...

I need you here now..."

I was really confused with what I just heard... Was I having one of those freakish nightmares? This is the worst nightmare that ever ever existed! Argghhhhh! Noona pulls me inside her apartment and I just automatically give in. If hadn't noticed by now, I am madly crazy in love. Yeah you get my drift right? No? Okay. Bottom line, it freaking hurts, straight up to the heart, to every nerve! But what the heck! Where's logic when you're in love anyhow? Hhhhhhhhh~

"Stop crying noona." I said while guess what, I was also crying and sobbing my heart out. We both sat on the sofa. She was still embracing me. I know what's coming. Rejection. If not, maybe I'll be another shoulder to cry on... Aish what a complete bummer... And Dennis the great bish is all to blame here. Damn you!!!

"I know I sh.. should. I'm s-sorry Tae." She sobbed. Gosh we're both looking terrible right now... I kiss her hair and rub her back to comfort noona. I have to admit, she still looks so beautiful even though she has tears in her eyes... My heart is breaking over and over... I can't believe this is happening.

"It's okay." I told her. It's not. I know!!! Ugh!!! It's not okay but I love her and if she loves that jerk, what am I to do? What could have I done? I mean where have I been all her life right? That Dennis was there with her while I was going through childhood, adolescence and now early adulthood! Perfect right! But while I was busy growing up here so we could possibly have a shot of being together, he was there breaking noona's heart! I was here... Waiting... Hoping... Dreaming... That one day, me and noona could be... She was the only person who made me feel like I belonged and like someone cared for me... My parents are gone and I'm living with two people who don't even treat me as a brother. She cared for me... She made me feel loved. And no, I am not applying for a brother, I'm a man who wants noona to be happy and I can take care of her!!!

"..." Noona shook her head and pulled away. I smiled at her. I could feel my nose running and it's so wet. I mean my face is all wet and disgusting but I have to smile. I mean we're both crying and miserable, should I break down and make her feel worse than she already is? No way! I gotta cheer her up!

"I'm not crying noona if you're wondering. I... I'm just having a cold. Euhehe!" I am so fake. I know and noona's face says she could read right through me.

"Tae... " She looked at me seriously, trying to stop herself from crying. I don't wanna ask why she is crying because I freaking know why... And I don't wanna hear it...

"Euhehehe~" I wiped my nose and my tears. She gave me an awkward smile. I knew she didn't want to have to deal with a more awkward silence. Noona, please let this be a nightmare... Don't say it... Don't say you're in love with someone else... I can't take it...

"Tae, there's something I have to tell you." Noona held my hand and caressed it. Her hand was soft but it felt cold... I took her hands and kissed them. I didn't know what I was doing. Maybe if noona has a boy friend, maybe that boy friend should try to take care of her because sure damn I will!

"I think I know noona... You know how I feel about you right?" I placed noona's hand on my lap.

"I know. And I know you're serious. The reason why I'm crying is..."

"Because of Dennis right?" I smiled bitterly. I know it's coming, I just hope I don't faint and die on the spot!

"No." Noona looked down. I was confused. Huh? What? What did I just hear? I blinked a couple of times and tried to snap out of my constant thoughts of how she said those painful words behind the door a while ago.

"T-then why are you crying noona?" I squeezed her hand gently and caressed it with my thumb. She wiped her tears and finally looked at me.

"I'm confused." Noona answered as she pulled away. Well, heck, I'm darn confused too...

"About what?" I asked in a gentle tone.

"About me." Okay... I wonder why... I'm getting more confused than ever!

"Oh... Why noona? Do you wanna talk about it?" I inched closer to her. Noona looked at me as if her eyes were begging for me to be by her side. She looks so pretty even though her nose is red and her eyes are puffy from crying.

"We need to talk about it Tae... Dennis-"

"Noona, it's completely as fine as pineapple pie! It's alright! I get it! You love him and don't be confused because I'm here! Because you know what noona? I'm not... I'm leaving..." I cut noona off and let go of her hand I stood up and was about to walk out. It's hard... I can't. I thought I could. But it's the truth. Maybe we can't be... Maybe I'll just let noona think about it...

"Tae. Don't go. I need you here..." Noona held my hand before I could walk away from all this. Hhhhhh~ Does noona need me here to listen to how broken hearted she is with Dennis? Does she need to lecture me about how we can't ever be together and that I should let her be? Does she need me to be the brother who she can lean on right now-

"Tae... Sit down and listen to me." Noona said firmly. I sighed and turned to her.

"I don't wanna listen noona." I told her honestly. It's gonna hurt... So freaking bad!

"Ssh. Sit down baby." I don't know. But when noona called me that... I remember all the happy times we spent together when I was a kid. Before I knew it, I was already seated. Aish, what happened to my grand scheme to just move on with my life and let noona be? Aish dumb Taengoo!

"Listen... I'm confused Tae... Did you know Dennis asked me for a proposal the day before my flight to Seoul?" I shook my head, trying so hard not to look at her.

"Well he did that so I wouldn't leave. He had serious jealousy problems and I knew he was just being immature by trying to make choose between him and my loved ones. It wasn't the first time he did that and I knew it wasn't gonna be the last." I listened to noona. Oh gosh... Don't tell me they're engaged now?!?

"Tae... Just listen alright?" Noona pats my thigh. I just gave a quick nod. Mentally trying to prepare myself for the worst.

"I've been here for a while now. A few weeks and I feel like I belong here... And Dennis has always been contacting me but we always end up in an argument. I love him. That's what I have always thought. And now I don't know what to do..." Noona gets teary eyed again and this is the part where I just can't stand being pissed at her.

"Noona, if you really love him, just have faith in him maybe you can work this out." I just randomly thought of random words and yeah what was I saying? Did I give advice for them to stay together? I wanna jack up myself right now!!!

"That's it Tae. I think I'm losing faith in him... In us... And all I have been doing is trying to convince myself that I still love him and that we can work this out..." Noona continues. Why am I getting happy deep down with what I'm hearing?! Halleluiah- I mean no! I have to make noona feel better! And this is not funny that noona is getting hurt...

"Noona, I know you still love him so just give him more patience?" My advice seemed like a question. What the heck? I don't know anything about relationships! I never had a girl friend before because I've been waiting for noona to come back and yes, how should I know what to do at a time like this... I feel like crap for being clueless and stupid right now.

"You don't have an idea Tae... Yesterday he called me and demanded that I go back to America and he even threatened to break up with me and find another girl. He was being silly again, having jealousy issues whenever I mention you. I guess it was my fault. This is all my fault."

"And why is it your fault noona?" I was so curious to get to the bottom of all this.

"I wanted to believe that we could stay together and make things right. While I was here, I accidentally let something get under my skin..." Whoah noona... Why does that sound so sexy to me? I mean! What? Who? Why? What happened?

"Before I knew it, I realized that I was trying to run away from a lingering feeling inside me... I was lying to myself and lying to Dennis, telling him that I love him when deep down I already know that I don't... My feelings for him decreased for every call and humiliating word he says to me... You were right, he was a jerk. A complete asshole." I was in awe... Then... Why... You mean the stuff I heard at the door were lies?

"Then why were you crying when I got here?" I held noona's hand.

"Because I was confused. We had our last argument and I just felt that it was really gonna be our last. I was crying. He was humiliating and shouting at me again so I couldn't take it. I was so fed up and I let it slip..."

"What noona?" We looked at each other.

"Tae, the reason why I was really crying was that I was afraid that it was real. That I was feeling something that I wasn't supposed to feel and it slipped. I told Dennis the truth by accident and I tried to fix everything but my lies got to him."

"What was the truth noona?"

"I told him that I rather be with an eighteen year old who is willing to wait for thirteen years just to see me again and

that maybe age doesn't matter after all."

"What ?!? You have got to be kidding me!" I unconsciously blurted. I shook my head in disbelief.

"Hmmm... But I thought... I guess-" Noona's face darkened. Way to go Taengoo! Stupid dumbass! Noona just indirectly accepted you!!! She acknowledges your insignificant existence in the world and the possibility of your sick fantasies turning into reality! Grab it! Stroke it while the iron is hot! I mean strike and pounce like a lion! Arrgghhh!

"I mean it's just so amazing noona? Is this for real? Are you my... G-girlfriend?!?" I shakily held her hand. I was so giddy and jumpy! Omomomomomo!!!

"Hmmm... I guess so." Noona gave a cute and shy smile. Fudge. I'm melting. I'm evaporating into an abyss of nothingness! FUUUUUU! This is so freaking wonderful!!! I began to spazz like a five year old toddler who saw optimus prime in the flesh, I mean in the... In the... Metal? The heck. Who cares?! I feel like I reached heaven and higher! Whoah!!!

I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY RIGHT NOW!!! AHHHHHHHH!!! Pani-noona is my girl friend, she is my girl friend, I am her boy friend!!! Take that Dennis! Slap it in your gay face! Woooohooooo! Hnnnnnng~ I am so psyched! I can't contain myself any longer! I suddenly let go of her hand, starting to jump up and down for joy! HAHAHA! I know I look like a monkey but I can't help it! I've been waiting all my freaking life for this! Pani-noona stands up and put her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down. I stop jumping and stared at her, smiling like a complete idiot. She smiles back and puts her arms around my neck. She kisses my cheek and beams her high voltage eye smiles. I kiss her cheek back and hug her.

"Thank you noona. I know you've been taking care of me since day one, now I'll be the one to take care of from now on! I love you so much~"

"Tae, I love you too..."

Thirteen years ago...

Hmp! This is my first day of school. I am so very very pissed! I hate school! I wanna play all day! Aigoo~ Boring school! Evil teachers! Dumb classmates! Dumb Hayeon-noona! We enter the school and then Hayeon-noona suddenly lets go of me and runs. Huh?! What?! Where did she go?! I start to cry in the middle of nowhere! I hate Hayeon-noona! Ahhhhhhhhhh!!! Waaaaaaah~ I cry some more.

Hayeon-noona then came back.

"Let's go!" She excitedly says. I hit her head.

"I don't wanna!" I shout.

"Oy this is embarrassing! Don't hit me in front of my new friend you pabo!" She hits me back. I turn around and see her new friend. OMOMOMOMOMO. Like the pretty angels I see in the children's book. She is so beautiful. Her hair is short and black like Snow White's hair and her skin as white and smooth as Snow White's skin. My eyes widen. She is so beautiful! Ahhhhhhh! I run towards her and hug her! Hayeon-noona pulls me away. Arrrrrrrgggghhh!

"Hey hey hey! What do you think you're doing!" She shouts.

"It's okay Hayeonie, is this your baby brother? He is so cute!" The angel-noona pinched my cheeks. My eyes begin to sparkle as I stare at her face. She smiles at me. I blush! She's so pretty!

"Yeah, I guess he is. Taeyeonie, this is Tippani." I nod.

"Hi Taeyeon! Call me Fany-noona okay?" I nod again. I hold her hand.

"Pani-noona, let's go to class." I tell while continuing to stare at her.

"Oy oy oy! What the?! I'll take you to class okay. Sorry Pani-ah, this is so embarrassing!" Hayeon-noona pulled my hand away from Pani-noona's. I glare at my sister.

"Hahaha! He is so cute!" She kneels in front of me. Why is she so tall? Huhuhu~ She fixes my hair and caress my cheeks. I turn red. Euhehehehe~

"Let's go altogether~" She held my hand and Hayeon-noona held my other hand. We went to my classroom.

I have never seen such a pretty person like her in my whole life! If you compare her to Hayeon-noona, she has won by a gazillion landslide! Plus, she is so nice. Arrrrrgggggghhhh! I don't know what I feel right now. I am so confused! I want to be with her all the time!!! Hnnnnnnng~ Could this be what they call a crush? I have a crush on her!!! Yey! But I want her for myself.

"Hello noona?" I answer my phone. It was my girl friend calling me... Euhehehe~

"Baby, is school done?" She asks. I guess she's on her way now. Euhehehe~ I am silently spazzing deep within. Noona is calling me affectionately with a pet name!

"Yep."

"Ummm... Since it's a Friday and you're doing pretty well in our lessons, you wanna go watch a movie or something? Don't worry, I told Hayeonie you'll be with me." She says sweetly. Of course I smiled to myself. Aish! I know I should be the one asking her out but she beat me to it! Hnnnnnng~ But whatever, I am lucky. It's Pani-noona asking me out you know. Hahaha! WAAAAAAAH~ So sexcited! I mean excite. Excited!

"Euhehe~ Sure noona."

"Okay, I'll be there in... Hmmm... Fifteen minutes? See you baby~"

"See you too! Drive safely!" I excitedly blurted out. I wait for her to hang up. I jump up and down in happiness again. Waaaaaaaah~ This is so ugh!!! But I wish our first date would be special! I then see people looking at me... I hear them whisper...

"Omo... What's happening to him? He is talking to himself..."

"I know right? Not to mention jumping like that... Weird eh?"

I heard those girls giggling and whispering to each other. I was like whatever. Oh! I remember baking some cookies a while ago during my club's activity. What club you ask? Science Club. Yep. I like Science. We are doing a fund raising now so we can have money to go to the newly built city planetarium and they forced me to bake cookies and sell them. What am I? A freaking mascot?! Aigoo~ All of my cookies were sold out. Majority of it was bought by those obnoxious girls in our school. Good thing I reserved the best cookies for my girl friend, I made those with a secret ingredient. Can you guess what? It's called love. Teehee!~ After a while she arrives. I go inside her car.

"Hi baby!" She kisses my cheek. I blush. I'm still new to this stuff. I mean she's my first girl friend you know!

"Hi~" I say shyly. She giggles..

"Awww~ These are for you..." I hand her the heart shaped box, my magical cookies are inside... She takes them and opens the box. She squeals when she saw the cookies I baked. They were shaped like bunnies. She always loved bunnies. Now she loves me. HAHAHAHA!

"Waaaah~ Baby thank you! I'll eat these later!"

"I made them myself... For you..." I said proudly. She kisses me again.

"Thanks! You're so sweet! And these are just the cutest! So what movie do you wanna watch?" She asks while starting the car. I scratch my chin. There are a number of movies coming into mind... Euhehehe~ Ahhhh! But no! I can't watch those with her! I'll probably end up scaring her off again. Hmmmmm...

"You noona, what do you want to watch?"

"Oh there's this one movie I've been wanting to watch! I was supposed to watch it with Hayeonie but she keeps on forgetting about it. Is it okay if we watch a chick flick baby?" She says excitedly and smiles at me. Omo, who am I to say no to this beautiful angel! I nod furiously. Okay, I'm game with whatever she wants!

We arrived at the movie house and bought some popcorn. As a man, I treated her. I bought the tickets, food and the drinks. Hahaha! I don't have any more money! Arrrrrghhhh! Aish whatever. For Pani-noona!

"Let's go in!" She hugs my arm while we enter. We got seated and after a few moments, the movie starts. The movie was a romantic comedy thingy. It was an American one. It was okay. I guess? She was laughing all throughout. Hahaha! She is so cute. I put my arm around her the whole time. Euhehehe~ To keep her warm of course. Things got a little hot for me when there was a make out scene. I gulp and look at her. I mean... You know... She's my girl friend now so... You know... I'm a step closer to making out with her... Problem is, I don't even know how to kiss properly. All I know is a quick peck! Damn! How the heck? Aish!

After the movie, we went to the parking area. She was hugging my arm while we were walking. She was spazzing about the movie too. Haha! She must really like that movie. I was just nodding because I couldn't understand most of it. Before we enter the car I pulled her close to me. Aish! I have to try!

"Noona..." Our bodies were really close. She was looking up to me while I look into her eyes. I gulp.

"Baby?"

"Can I kiss you?" I ask her shyly. She smiles.

"Sure." She closes her eyes. SHIZ! WHAT NOW?! HOW DO I DO THIS?! Arrrrgghhhhh! I close my eyes and pressed my lips against hers. I pull away quickly. She opens her eyes. I guess she was surprised. I scratch my head.

"Sorry noona... I don't know how..." I said honestly. She giggles and puts her arms around my neck, pulling me closer.

"It's okay Tae~ Want me to teach you how?"

HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~

Not only does she teach me English, she also teaches me how to kiss?!

Who knows what else she'll be teaching me right?!

ASFGAGHSFSGASHASHASGH.


	222. I'll Be Your Silly BF III

I'm really surprised with what my Pani-noona just said. Whoah. This is... JAJAJA-JJANG!!! I nod at her. She pulls me even closer. Our faces were just centimetres apart... Millimetres... Aish! My face really feels hot! I-I-I can ffff-f-feel her breath on my mouth. Ahhhhh!~ Here it comes! I close my eyes... She presses her lips on mine and start to move them... My mouth felt stiff. Hnnnnnggg~ She pulls away a bit and giggles. I furrow my eye brows.

"Ssss-ss-sorry..." I stutter. She moves closer again.

"Relax Tae... Just you know... Go with the flow I guess..." She brushes her lips against mine again. Taengoo think! What do I remember about kissing? Ahhhh! I don't wanna end up eating her mouth. I want it to be sweet and special. This sucks! Fuuuuuu! I slightly open my mouth and try to keep her upper lip in between mine. I try to move in sync with her. Darnit I have no idea if I'm doing this right! But ooooh~ It feels so nice. I can taste a bit of her lip gloss. Tastes like strawberries Man!

"Mmmmm... That's... It..." She says in between our kiss. Damn! My mouth isn't stiff anymore. Something else is getting stiff! Hhhnnnnngggg!~

Taengoo, promise yourself no tongue no tongue no tongue!!! I resist! She pulls me a little closer. We kiss for a few more minutes then she pulls away.

"Wow." She said breathlessly.

"Euhehe~ How'd I do?" I ask her.

"You were pretty good." She smiles brightly at me. My faced turned red.

"Thanks?" I say and kiss her forehead.

"Let's home go Tae?" She pulls my arm. I nod and we enter the car. After we arrived I kissed her on the lips again. We kissed for a few minutes. Euhehehe~ I love kissing her!

"I love you noona... Thanks I had an awesome time! Drive home safely! Go home now~ Euhehe..." I tell her.

"Same here... Thanks too baby... I love you." She replies.

"What? I didn't hear the last thing you said." I pretend to not hear what she said. She pouts.

"I said I love you~" She uses her aegyo on me! Arrrrrggghhh! She's killing me! Wooohooo.

I smile at her and get out of her car. I watch her drive off then I enter our house. Arrrrrrrrggggghhhhh!!! I cannot believe this whole date! Damn! Just whew! Her lips are like candy! No! Like ice cream! Addicting! Hnnnnnggg~ I enter my room. I guess my siblings are asleep already. I take a shower and change. I get into my boxers and lay down. I stare at the ceiling, imagining Pani-noona's face. Oh gosh, really pretty... Oh yeah that kiss was totally awesome... Damn... She's so hot... Oh yeah... Aish! I remove my hand that was in my boxer. Dumb hand! Moving by itself. Ahhhhh! My hand has a mind of its own! What the heck is wrong with me! Aigoo~ I should go to sleep now. Pani-noona will be mad if I don't get enough sleep.

I woke up and a felt an extra weight on my bed. Huh?! Who is this? I remove the blanket covering the body. I jumped in fear! Oh gosh why is Jiwoong-hyung here? Ewwwww! DAMNIT! I forgot to lock my room again!!!

"Taeng! Good morning..." He says while sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

"What the heyl are you doing here?!" I shout.

"Aish this kid?! You forgot?! We have a date today!" He shouts back, I feel scared. It's like he wants to beat me up again.

"Okay! But... Why are you in my bed hyung?" I try to sound polite. He gets out of bed and pats my shoulder.

"I was trying to surprise you." I gave him a weird look.

"Get dressed! Let's go! Off to the public bath we go!" He enthusiastically said as he got out of my room. I frowned. This is hell. Hmmmm... I just had a kiss with an angel last night and now I am going to bathe with a devil. This is just HEYL!!! I get dressed and go to my side table and grab my phone. My wall paper is Pani-noona's selca. Euhehehe~ Good morning beautiful! I kiss her, well not her, technically my phone but whatever. I send her a message.

"To: MY PANI-NOONA 3

Goodmorning~ Have a nice weekend~ I miss you already. Here's my morning kiss~ MWAH! Euhehehe~"

My phone suddenly rings. It's her! Omo! I jump and try to silence my scream.

"Goodmorning baby~ I just woke up... Have you had breakfast?" She says. Her voice is different... I guess it's her bedroom voice... SO SEXY... Why are you turning me on so early in the morning! Hnnnnnnggg~

"No... Maybe later! You?"

"Not yet... Later I guess? I was about to take a bath when you texted." She says. What?! So is she naked now? Ahhhhh! Brush off those dirty thoughts! But... If she's not naked, what could she be wearing now? Jammies? Night gown? Lingerie? OMOMOMOMO~ NOOO! Think straight Taengoo!

"Oh sorry, go ahead now. I have somewhere to go with Jiwoong-hyung. Actually it's the bath house near your place. Hahaha!" I try to sound as calm as possible. My thoughts are in holy smokes!

"Awww~ I see, have fun baby... Love you... And oh, here's my morning kiss... Mmmmmm~" SHIZ. She sounds so hot!

"Euhehehe... Love you too!" I wait for her to hang up.

"Wait Tae! Ummmm... After you go with Jiwoong-oppa... Ummmm... Can you drop by my apartment?"

"Hmmm? Okay."

"Yeah... I just... Well I wanna talk to you and stuff... Hayeonie can't come today. She usually keeps me company... " Her voice is just too alluring! And what does she mean by "stuff"? I am so curious. Euhehehe~ Is she gonna teach me other "stuff"? You know what I am talking about!

"Okay! I wanna see you too! Euhehehe~"

"By the way baby, can you buy me some lubricant?"

"Huh?! Lubricant?" WHAT THE FUDGE?! Lube? For what? Hnnnnnnngggg~ I sense another great "tutoring" session later... This time it might have something to do with her ASSets. OH GOSH.

"Yes lubricant."

"Ooooh~ O-ookay noona." I said on the other line. My face was red and my body was feeling extremely hot. Just damn! I mean, okay, let's just... AHHHHH! Lube! I mean she's seen my best friend right? Ummm... I guess she's thinking it's way too big. Based from my favourite videos, women like it coming from the backside, some times. Euhehehe~ I guess she wants it as bad I do too! I love you noona!

"And oh yeah... Bring some extra clothes too... We might get dirty..." She continues. Excuse me whilst I go crazy. Asdhfkashdfkjasfakshfaksfdk! Man! Noona! We might get dirty? It's okay! We can get as dirty as you want! Fine with me! My nostrils are flaring up now. Shiz. My dreams are finally materializing.

"Euhehehe~"

"Baby... What's so funny?"

"Ahh nothing. How many bottles would you like?" I ask her. I was smiling up to my ear.

"Bottles? Do those come in bottles? I really don't know. Well, I guess one big one."

"WHAT?!" OMOMOMOMO! I should bathe with Jiwoong-hyung as fast I can later! I think she's planning on doing it for the whole day. One big one?! GOSH! One big one for my big big big best friend. I tap my crotch. Don't worry buddy, everything will be fine. Pani-noona will take care of you.

Wait. Let's analyze the situation. Pani-noona is now pulling me inside her bathroom. Okay. Based on what Pani-noona is doing, it could either mean she is just you know... Too comfy with me... I mean she's from America right? Most of my favourite videos are American. So you know, I guess it's kinda common for people there to get it on. I know she has more experience that I do... Or... She's a neat freak and she wants to see me clean. The second theory is pretty stupid so I guess the first one is valid. My eyes start to flutter again. I observe her. She is locking the door. Hmmmm...

"Oh Tae... I'm sorry... Maybe I should get out first." Huh?! She is seriously confusing me right now. I blink a few times. This is heaven but not quite yet. I hold her hand. What does she really want? Maybe she's just being a tease right now. Euhehehe!

"Noona, wash me please?" I whisper to her. I have to make the first move now! I mean she's my girl now right? She looks at me and begins to blush.

She just stares at me. I guess she is shy about it. But why the heck did she lock the two of us here? It means something! I wanna know what it means! I begin remove my shirt. When I got it off she stares at my chest for a moment and bites her lips. She looks away afterwards. Hnnnng... I can't force her if she really doesn't want to. We stand there for a couple of minutes. I guess she really doesn't want to. I remove my pants. Noona, look at me! Hnnnnnnggggg~ She panics and covers her eyes. No, not this again. Aish! I can't take it. I can't help but feel like she's messing around with me. I want her, but I'm not sure if she feels the same. It's coming out even if I don't want to!

"Noona, do you really love me?" I asked in a sad tone. She removes her hands and worriedly stares at me.

"I-I do love you baby..." She replies. I sigh. If she does why is she acting like I'm some sort of creepy monster? Huhuhuhu~ I approach her. She stares at me while blushing. I can't help but blush as well because I see her checking me out.

"Then why are you being like this noona? I'm confused." I ask her honestly. She puts her hands on my shoulders, looking into my eyes. She shakes her head. I sigh again. I look down.

"Baby, I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what? Of me? Of commitment?" I am really sad now. Hnnnnnnng~

"I'm afraid we'll go all the way..." She looks into my eyes as she caresses my shoulders.

" I... can't say no to you Tae... No matter how wrong it is... I'm afraid that I won't be able to turn back. You and I, it doesn't look right..." I nod at her. Ohhhh... That's sweet of her!!! I wanna lay her on the tub now and show her how much I love her! Euhehehe~ She's right. Even when we were younger, when I ask her something, she always gives it to me. She agrees to whatever I ask her. She spoils me that way. Euhehe~ This is your chance Taengoo!

"Yeah it doesn't look right... It feels right... I want you noona. Sorry, I also want to kiss you but my face is all greasy. Haha!" I smiled at her.

My mood has lightened. She giggles and pulls away. She starts to take off her shirt. My eyes widen and my mouth drops open. HOLY SMOKES HOLY HOLY. Look at her abs Man! Her skin is so white and it looks so creamy, so smooth! I can see some cleave- OMOMOMO! Her bra is a lacy white one; she unhooks it and lets me see her... Her... Goodies! I shake a bit. Gosh... This must be a dream! Punch me! Like my fantasies are materializing! She pulls down her shorts and her panty. She bends over to take them off completely. OMOMOMOMO. I can see paradise! She smiles at me and moves closer. She pulls my boxers down. I went stiff. Every thing is stiff now! Down there, something is getting stiff too! SHIZ NOONA. My best friend pops out. He's excited to see my Pani-noona again. She bites her lips.

"Told you right... I can't say no... Baby, step inside the shower. I'll give you a hot bath." She winks. Noona, WHAT THE HECK! I-I-I-I am gonna explode of complete happiness! I carefully went in and she followed. She closed the door and turned on the shower. The water felt warm. I rubbed my face and shook my head. She gets the body wash and applies some on her hands. She rubs them together and putting it on my shoulders and upwards. She rubs it on my dirty face. My mind can use some of that, it's pretty polluted you know. Euhehehe~ She rubs my arms and see rubs some on my chest. DAMN. This is so hot. The shower door becomes foggy. So much heat! Whew!

"Baby, I love your biceps... Your chest... And... your abs..." She rubs me some more, her hands moving downwards. My best friend is already is giving her a standing ovation for her excellent work. Aish! He's so stiff! But then her hands moved to rub my back. I shake a bit more. I am so excited. My mouth hangs open. She rubs my butt... OH GOSH. HNNNNNG~ Her hands move to my thighs.

"Noona~ Ahhhh~" She moves her hands to rubs my... My... Balls! GOSH! Feels so damn nice. Ahhh~ More noona... She then rubs my... My... My... Cockadoodle doo... DAMMIT~ It twitches when she rubs it up and down. My eyes were half closed. It was so good. She then bends and rubs my legs.

"Time to rinse you Tae-Tae..." She whispers. AHHHHHH! Know what that means right? A second round of rubbing! OMOMOMOMO~ I smile widely upon hearing her words. Buddy, this is it... THIS IS IT! I see her eyeing my best friend.

"Baby, it's... It's... Huge..." She says while giggling. It's not the first time she saw it but I guess she never saw it this... Angry... Okay never mind.

"Euhehehe~ Is that a bad thing noona?" I ask her playfully. She shakes her head and resumes rinsing me. I must tell you, it's so perfect. Warm and arousing... I mean relaxing... You know that! You're in a shower with a really hot babe, both of you are wet and naked... Ugh... It felt like heaven! I could just die right now. Wait I can't. I still have to live for Pani-noona and our children and our grand children. Plus, I still need to get Dennis' face severely jacked up!

"There! You're all squeaky clean!" She beams an eye smile.

"Thanks noona~" I smile back. My best friend is still up and ready. She giggles when she looks at it. I blush. Why is she laughing at my best friend? Hnnnnng~

She moves closer and gives me a really deep sensual kiss. I can feel her belly touching my best friend. I trembled.

"Are you nervous?"

"Euhehehe~ Yes?"

"Don't be..." She caresses my face. I nod at her.

"Okay noona..." I gulp. Our bare bodies were directly in contact.

"Tae-Tae?"

"Y..yes noona?"

"Your turn to wash me..."

I gulp again...

HNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNG~

"My mm-my turn noona?" I stuttered. I was a shaking nervous wreck! She placed her hands on my chest and caressed it. She looks intensely into my eyes then smirks. She bites her lips while looking at me. I gulp at how sexy she looks how. Oh my gosh, feels like my soul is being taken to heaven by the angel of sexiness like I can't even!

"Mmmmm... I want you to wash me too~" She pouts and draws circles on my chest. My best friend twitches against her stomach. Ahhhhh! So freaking embarrassing man! She must've felt that 'cause she's giggling again. To my surprise, she rubs her belly against my hard buddy. Her chest squishes against mine... Ahhh ahhhh noona~ My eyes are rolling in pleasure!

She won't stop being so touchy. Noona's all over me~ Like her body is trying to tease me. I don't wanna continue embarrassing myself but, what's a man to do when he's caught in a sticky, yes, sticky, wet, steaming, mind blowing, and I'm thinking of something else being blown too by the way, situation like this! This is torture and a free pass to paradise all the same!!! Taengoo, get a hold of yourself!!!

"Please baby~" She uses her aegyo voice on me. Hnnnnnng~ I am left completely powerless... Arrggggghhhh! This is like a reward for all my sufferings in the past. Did I save a country in my last life? Was I Isaac Newton who helped humanity with some genius discovery of some sort?! Hnnnnnnnng~ This is so... UGH! I mean, I am already contented with fantasizing about her but now she's asking me to touch her? Hnnnnnggg~ I blink my eyes a few times and look into her eyes. My arms are stiff! I could use some lubricants for my joints now! I can't move, I'm stuck!

"Baby~" She whines. I-I-I-I-I-I can't! I am numb! OMOMOMOMO~ I guess she sensed my nervousness. She pulls away and gets some body wash. She took my right hand and put some body wash on it. She holds my hand and leads it to... To... To... One of her booooooo-bssss! AHHHHHH! She helps me rub her chest?! I blink a few times. She bites her lips and closes her eyes. I can feel the shape and the smooth soft skin. She makes me grab one and she makes me grope it. HNNNNNNNNNGGG NOONA~ Oh. My. Freaking. Gosh... Gonna faint. Somebody... Halpppppp~

"Uhhuh~ Uhhnnn... Just like that baby~" OMOMOMOMOMOMO~ Did I just make her moan? Well, technically, she assisted so she made herself moan? I'm confused. Point is she moaned for me. I should do it on my own now! Taengoo, hwaiting. I removed my hand. She opens her eyes in surprise. I get the body wash and apply more on both on my hands. I rub them. I am ready to attack! Euhehehehe~

I rub her muffins in a circular motion. Her skin is so smooth and soft! Arrrrrrgggghhhhh! I feel her nippies harden under my fingers! Oh gosh... Am I turning her on even more?!? I am totally patting myself on the back and saying 'damn sir, congratulations, you are the luckiest man in the universe right now!'

"uhnnn baby not too hard okay..." Noona holds one of my palms. Hmmm? Hard? I squeeze them harder and she shivers with her face all scrunched up.

"Nnn...no~ Make it gentle baby~" Noona pleads with her ultra smouldering voice of an angel! Oh did I hear it wrong? I thought do it more hard? Aish! Dumb Taeng! Listen carefully to noona! So I give it a more tender approach, just like noona wants it~

I spread the body wash on her collarbone up to her shoulders and arms, but barely touching her skin. I caress her hands and I kiss her lips so softly. Afterwards I caress her face. She smiles at me and starts to giggle cutel. Ahhhhhh! I blush. I look away. Am I doing it right? Hnnnnngy~

"Baby~ What was that? Don't be afraid to touch my skin but don't bruise it~" She winks. HABADA. I felt like melting and the liquid remains boil to a mist of nothingness. That killer wink! Hnnnng! I nodded shyly at my noona...

My hands trembled as I rub her stomach. I can feel her abs. Aigoo super hot. She moans all the while. I go lower. I reach her... groin. Hnnnnnnggggg~ Just a little lower I... I-I-I-I-I-I reach her kitty... I stop and look at her.

"Noona..."

"Baby go on..."

"I'm really nervous. Euhehehe~"

"It's okay Tae-Tae, touch me there..." She gives me a reassuring smile. I gulp. Be a man Taengoo! It's just rubbing! Why am I so nervous?! I rub her back first and her b...bbb...butt! She moves closer to me so I can reach her bum better but OMOMOMO~ My buddy got squished against her stomach again. Ahhhhhh noo-noona~ I grope her butt a little. It's so firm and round! Ahhhhhhhhhh! Now is the time. I let my right hand reach her kitty. HNNNNNNNNNNG~ It's really soft... Really warm... And... And... Slippery... She's moaning... HNNNNNNNGGGG~ I rub it some more and pull out. I rub her perfectly shaped thighs and her goddess like legs. So perfect! My cockoo really hurts! It's so hard now!

"Rinse me baby~" She pleads.

"Nnnnnnn~ Y-y-y-y-yes noo-nna."

It was my turn to wash off the soap from her body. I can't move my hands without them trembling excessively! Aish! I look at her for a moment. Her eyes are closed and her chest popped out, as if she was waiting for me to make a move. HNNNNNNG~ Noona~ I start to rinse her. She smiles whenever my palms touch her. I nervously smile. She likes it! I felt really nervous again when it was time to wash her wet kitty. My right hand shakily rinses her kitty. Hnnnnnng~ So soft~ When I was through, she opened her eyes and pulled me closer. She grabbed my buddy and positioned it to her... Hnnnnng... She didn't put in. I guess it won't fit easily. Euhehehe~ She moves up and down while I kiss her lips. It was just rubbing! But goshdamn! I felt like we were having shecks already! I-I-I-I shake a bit more... She was slippery... Mmmmmm... My eyes shut in pleasure! Noona, what the heck... Ahhhhhh... Whoah... I feel so feverish... She then stops, kisses my cheek and pulls away a bit...

"Oops. Sorry baby... I don't want us to get dirty again..." She turns around and rinses her kitty gain. I touch my buddy. Noona's honey was on him. I want to taste it but I feel shy... Euhehehe... I rinse it as well and head out to get me and Noona's towel. I wrap the towel around her and I wrap one around myself. We head out to her bedroom. I sit on her bed and watch her. She removes the towel and dries herself. I couldn't help but drool. Euhehehe~ She looks so hot and sexy... She gets her lacey undies and puts them on... HNNNNNNNG~ My eyes close a bit... AISH! My hand is on my best friend again! I slap my hand and it surprises Pani-noona.

"Hmmm Tae? Wait, is there a bug?!" A hint of fear was in her eyes. I know she hates bugs so much. Euhehehe~ I decide to play with her.

"There noona! It's near your foot!" I shout and point at her foot.

She jumps in fear and lands on me, still in her undies. My eyes roll as I feel her soft warm body against mine again. HAHAHAHA! My plan worked. My hands head to her butt.

"Kill it Tae!"

"Oh there's one on your butt noona!" I slap her butt and pretend to throw away the imaginary bug. Euhehehehe~

"Ouch! Is it dead?" She asks in English. I just nod. Celebrating the fact that I slapped her sexy butt! Hnnnnnng~ She gets off me and caresses her butt cheek.

"Does it hurt noona?" I stand up and hug her. She hugs me back and shakes her head. She is soooooo adorable! She pushes me away and hits my chest.

"Hmp Tae!"

"OWWW!" I act like it hurt a lot! Euhehehe~

"Oh sorry baby~" She plants light kisses on my chest. I laugh 'cause it tickled.

"Something else hurts too noona... Kiss it too..." I wanted to savour our sexy time together. Euhehehe~ Do you know what I'm thinking? HNNNNNNNNNG~

"Hmm? Where Tae? Noona will kiss the pain away..." She smiles at me. I point to my crotch. But seriously! It does hurt! It's so stiff! I see her blush intensely.

She kneels down...

And...

Removes my towel...

OMOMOMOMMOMOMMOMOMO~

Pppp-pp-ppani noona holds my thighs and she gets her face closer to my best friend. HNNNNNNG~ I can't! I kneel down with her and kiss her soft lips. Her eyes widened in surprise. I felt shy. Euhehe~ I think I can't take it! I think I am not ready... What if she sucks it? I mean she might choke! It's pretty big and if I spurt, it's like the water from hoses firemen use to put out a fire! She might get drowned... HNNNNNNNG~ I kiss her a bit more and chew her lips lightly. Then I smile at her.

"Euhehehe! I was just joking noona! It doesn't hurt! Hahaha!" I laughed, making it as genuine as possible. She pouts and strokes my scalp.

"Hmp Tae-Tae! You are so silly, you know that?! Get dressed, you might get a cold." She stands up and puts on an oversized white shirt. Aish! I forgot! My back pack is in her living room! My clothes are there.

"Oh let me get your clothes." She rushes outside and brings back my back pack. She took out a pair of boxers, a shirt and sweat pants. She signals me to come closer to her. I cover my buddy with my palms. It was still standing. HNNNNNNNNG~ She giggles at me. She helps me put on my clothes.

"Baby, you sure you don't want me to kiss it?" She tells me while stroking my crotch. I shake my head.

"Is that a no, you want me to kiss it or a no, you really don't want me to?" She gives me an eye smile. Noooooo Pani-noona!~ You're making me think twice! Hnnnnng~

"It's okay noona. Euhehehe~ Sometimes it's just like that. Haha!" I point at my buddy. When she looks at it, I blush. She pecks my lips and pulls me out of her bedroom. We go to the living room. She is still hugging my arm.

"Are you hungry baby?" She asks while we sit on her couch. I nod shyly. She jumps off the couch. I laugh. Haha! I never knew noona was childish like this. She is so cute! My girl friend is so lovable! I am so lucky!

"Okay! I'll make you a sandwich. You can watch television here while I'm making our snack." She excitedly heads to her kitchen. I stare at her while she was on her way. I look at her bottom. Hmmm... That butt... OH GOSH SHE'S SO FREAKING HOT LIKE I CAN'T EVEN. I can totally imagine our married life like this. Hmmmm~ Only the kids are missing now! Haha!

I revert back to my position and grab the remote. I turn on the TV and flip through the channels. I watch HBO. There is a movie coming up. I hope noona comes back soon so we can watch this together. I watch it until it starts. There was a boy, maybe he is fifteen so something. He is walking in the rain and starts to vomit. A beautiful woman sees her and takes him to her home. He cares for him while he is sick. I suddenly remember how Pani-noona cared for me and I got caught in the rain. My face turns red. Euhehehe~ I feel happy that noona always cares for me even if I am a big whiny baby.

Noona comes back with a tray in her hands. There was a plate of sandwiches and some orange juice. She sits beside me and offers me the sandwich she made. I smile at her.

"Thanks noona! This tastes good!" I take a bite of the sandwich.

"I'm glad you like it Tae-Tae." She smiles back. We start to eat while watching TV. She was cuddling me and feeding me too~ After we finished the sandwiches, she sits on my lap and hugs me. I hold her so she won't fall off. We are like this while watching the movie! Euhehehe~

"Am I heavy?" She asks and I shake my head. Noona just giggles. Aish so adorable!

We continue to watch. It was a bit difficult to understand let me tell you! It was an English movie, plus they have a German accent! Good thing I am a genius and this beautiful smart woman is my English tutor or else I could've gone crazy reading their body language and trying to figure out what the heyl they were saying! Pani-noona snuggles closer to me.

I am getting emotional with the movie! I can relate to it a lot. The woman who cared for the boy and the young boy fall in love! And what? The boy is like fifteen and the woman is thirty six years old! Me and Pani-noona are totally legal compared to them! I mean he is like her son or something! The ending was sad but I tried my best not to cry. Noona frowns when she sees me teary eyed.

"Are you okay baby?" I nod and hug her tightly. She is mine. I want us to end up together! STUPID MOVIE WHY DIDN'T THEY GET MARRIED OR SOMETHING! Why did they get separated? I cry inside. I feel scared. I don't want to lose Pani-noona again!

"Noona... I want to ask you something important..." I ask her while embracing her.

"Hmmm?"

"Do you know Dennis is coming to Korea?"

"Hmmmm... Yes..." She looks down. I will try my best not be upset about this! I mean, I am her man now and she is officially mine. I trust noona! It's that asswhole I do not trust!

"Euhehehe~ If he comes to you, I will be there to beat the heck out of him! I will punch him till he flies back to America." I tell noona. She giggles and looks at me.

"What? I'm serious..." I pout at her.

"Are you always this protective to all your girl friends?" She smiles.

"No. Haven't I told you noona? You are my first girl friend and probably my last. Euhehehe~"

"Seriously? I mean you look quite popular in school and you haven't had a girl friend?"

"Euhehehe~ I have one now and she's so beautiful and nice to me." I pout at her. Noona kisses my lips.

"Can I ask how many boy friends you have had?" I ask her just out of curiosity.

"Maybe um... I don't know... Will I sound bad if I said a lot?" She just smiles.

"A lot? Hnnnnnng~ " I feel jealous all of a sudden. She must have a lot of experience with those guys. Aish. She strokes my hair.

"Baby, don't worry. We have each other now... Mmmmm..." She kisses me. I feel a tad bit better. We pull away and stare at each other for a moment. I didn't realize I was smiling like an idiot and we both laughed.

"So Tae, if I am your first girl friend it means I must be very lucky!"

"Euhehehe~ Yes... Noona... You know what..."

"Hmmm?"

"I... Am... Still... A... Virg-vir-vir..." I whisper to her.

"Ohhh~" She just looks at me. I nod shyly at her.

"I guess you have a lot of experience right?"

She starts to blush intensely.

"Hmmmm..."

Did I ask the wrong question?

If Dennis touched her or any other guy...

I WILL ABSOLUTELY KILL HIM AND DO A MAJOR FLIP OUT 'CAUSE HE CAN'T FREAKING TOUCH MY, I REPEAT, AND REPEAT MY NOONA!!!

JUST BACK OFF! NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO TOUCH HER BUT ME!!!!

FUUUUUUUUUUU~

"Truth is... I am... Still a virgin... " Her face is turning red now! I'm really surprised with what she's just said! We're both vir-vir-virgies! Omomomomo! This means we are really meant to be! I feel sooo lucky because Dennis won't ever get the action I did. Euhehe! Serves him right! That jerkbag!

"Awww~ It seems to me like you are really experienced and stuff." I fix her hair. She shakes her head and smiles. Mmmmmm so adorably cute! She amazes me, one moment she's smouldering hot, the next moments she's like this cutie pie~

"Baby, I... I... Don't like men touching me. You know... I've gotten kisses and stuff but I really don't wanna make out with just any one... I want it to be special... It's funny. You know how when you were a kid, we'd always kiss and cuddle? I never imagined that we'd shower together, especially now that you're all grown up. I was a bit embarrassed to let you touch me. " She looks away. I guess she really is embarrassed! I was embarrassed too. Euhehehe~ I am so freaking lucky right now! I wanna make it special for her too. I don't want to rush things even though I really wanna do it with her right now! Whew! I will wait a little longer... I know she will give it to me and I will give it to her too. I am proud of myself, what a gentleman you are Taengoo! Euhehehe!

We watch TV a little longer and after watching. I decided to go home already. She drives me home. Before we got out of the car, I make out with her. Euhehe! My hand goes under her shirt and rubs her waist while she caresses my face. We kiss deeply for a few more minutes. She pulled away when she couldn't breathe anymore. Euhehe~ After that, we said our goodbyes and she left. I then sneak into our house and lock myself in my room. A lot happened today and I am satisfied. I cannot wait to spend the rest of my life with Pani-noona. Every time I see her, I keep on falling in love! Pretty cheap eh? But whatever! I cannot express myself in words, so there! I just imagine my future with her, our cute babies~ I want a dozen please. I'll be one busy daddy but I want to have a lot of mine-me's. Come one, that'll just be cute. I want six mini-me's and six mini-Pani noona's~ I hope noona doesn't mind. I smile and chuckle to myself.

I know when I drift to sleep I will be having another dream about her...

"Do you, Tiffany Hwang, take him as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do..."

Ahhhhh! It's Pani-noona! She is wearing a long white gown, a wedding dress! She looks so beautiful! Like an angel. She looks so amazing Man! I hold her hand and she smiles at me.

"Do you, take Tiffany Hwang, as your lawfully wedded wife in sickness and in health?" I smile at noona brightly.

"I do I do I do I do I do I do!!!" I shouted excitedly, it causes noona to giggle.

"You may now, kiss the bride!" I gave noona a long passionate kiss and everyone cheered. She pulled away and caresses my cheeks.

"I love you too...

Dennis..."

WHAT THE HECK?! ARRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Everything went black! I see Pani-noona and Dennis board a plane. I began to cry and cry! I looked at my feet, I shrinked and I am a kid again!

"Noona! Noona! Pani-noona! DON'T LEAVE ME PLEASE! Don't leave me again..." I shout but the plane already took off...

"NOOOOOO! NOOOOONA!"

AHHHHHHHH! Noona! I woke up crying. It was just a freaking nightmare!!! ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!!! I was sweating cold and I was shaking in anger. I could just swear! The moment I see that Dennis bish, I am gonna beat up that mothafoka! SHIZ!!! He can't take away my Pani-noona from me! No one can! Aigoo!

I look at the time and I remember, me and the guys are gonna go watch basketball. Yoong has a championship to win! Haha! That is my dongsaeng. I take a bath and get dressed. Aish, I have to brush off that stupid nightmare from my thoughts. It will just ruin my day! I text noona while I sneak out of the house.

"To: MY PANI-NOONA 3

Good morning beautiful~ :P I miss your kiss and hugs. Keke! Most of all, I miss you. Sleep more okay? I love you! I will just be watching basketball with my friends but breakfast at Jungmo ahjusshi's eatery first. Haha! Morning kiss for my princess! MWAH! "

I then head out. Yoong, Sunny and Hyo meet me at the eatery to have breakfast. We eat and suddenly a girl approaches our table. She was wearing skimpy clothing and a mini-skirt. Not that I care, noona is way prettier than her. She sits on our table. WHAT THE FUDGE? There is a hoe this early in the morning?! She winks at me. I frown and glare at her.

"Whoah there~ Good morning hot stuff~" Yoong whistles at her. The girl kisses his cheek. Ewwww... She is a slot machine ready to play. I continue to frown.

"Hey aren't you the head cheerleader in our school? Michelle Oh?" Sunny says. Her family name caught my attention. Why do I have a bad feeling about this... She nods and moves closer to me. I furrow my eyebrows. Isn't she getting the signal? I don't like this.

"Excuse me, can you move off our table? We're eating over here." I wanted her to leave already. She smirks at me. Yuck. I want my Pani-noona right now! Why is she like this? She is making a commotion! People are staring at us because of her!

She gets off the table and tries to sit on my lap. WHAT THE HEYL! AAAHHHHHHH! GET OFF! Only Pani-noona is allowed to sit on my lap! She resists. I swear if she doesn't move I will throw her out!

"Kim why are you so cold like that... I know you like it anyways." She whines while hugging me. She then caresses my cheek but I keep on flinching. AHHHHHHH! She seems so evil! This bish is really asking to be thrown out! She holds me tighter. I try to break free. Suddenly I hear something crash. I look to where the sound came from. There was a lunchbox on the floor with sandwiches ruined.

"Taeyeon?" It was Pani-noona! SHIZ THIS BISH IS REALLY BAD TIMING. I push this irritating girl away and she falls flat on her butt. I run to Pani-noona. I follow her to her car and grab her hand.

"Noona!"

"Noona, that girl sat on me! I was so disgusted!" She was a bit teary eyed.

"Baby... I-I-I-I just wanted to surprise you... Turns out I was the one surprised right?"

"Noona... Don't cry..."

"Know what? I have somewhere to go... I have someone to meet..." She sniffs.

"Where are you going noona? I will come with you..." I rub her back.

"No... " She pulls away from my embrace and rush to her car, she speeds away. I try to chase her. But she is driving too fast! I run out of breath and try to call her... No response... Looks like she turned off her phone...

I decided to head to Pani-noona's apartment. I told Yoong that I will not be able to watch his game because I have something important to deal with. Hnnnnnnng~ I am freaking worried at the moment!!! I look around. Her car is not here. I sigh in disappointment and I sit at her doorstep. Oh man, where could she be? Why won't she listen to me? I hope she's okay-

"Oy twerp, what the hell are you doing at Pani's place? Ohh you stalker!" Hayeon-noona was standing just infront of noona's apartment. I stood up.

"Go away old hag!" I shouted.

"Oy! Don't shout like that! What's wrong with you huh?" She stormed to me. I hope everyone hears what I said. No regrets~ Imma punch this hag! Don't she dare add up to my problems!

"Why are you here huh? You stalking Pani? If you are, I won't think twice about sending you to jail, you obsessed sicko!"

"Am not! Maybe you're stalking her. Lesbian!" I retorted. Ugh go away! I have way too many problems! Don't be another one for me!

"What?! Oh my gosh, shut up midget! What are you doing here anyways?"

"None of your beeswax!!!"

"Stalker."

"No."

"Yes you are!"

"Am not!"

"Rapist!"

"What?!" I really wanna punch this woman! I cannot believe we are related! Dang!

"Disappear."

"Huh?" She give a puzzled look.

"Get out of my sight!"

"Crazy twerp, what you own this house? Maybe I should call the police now. Poor Pani! I shouldn't have made her tutor this idiot!" Hayeon-noona grabs her phone from the pocket of her jacket and starts dialling. I panicked! Is she really gonna call the police?! Ugh this wicked witch!

"Hey who are you calling?!" I tried my best to snatch her phone away from her.

"Shush! Hello? Pani, where are you?" I try to grab her phone so I can talk to Pani-noona! AHHHHH! Give me that thing!

"Hey gimme that! I need to talk to noona!"

"Shush!!! Oh okay~ So how's Dennis doing? Where you guys at?"

When she mentioned that god forsaken name, I felt so angry and helpless at the same time!

What? Are they together in one place right now huh?!

"Where?

Oh to the airport?"

I felt my heart drop to the ground.

I thought she will decide to drop over here! I just felt it! I have dialled her number a couple of times, still no answer. I think I have sent her a hundred messages already, still no reply. Argggggghhhhh! Where are you noona?! I am so worried about you! Are you really at the airport right now? Are you gonna really leave me all over again?! How could you noona!

I cannot believe me and Pani-noona haven't even reached a month together and now our relationship in danger. I grit my teeth in absolute frustration! TALK ABOUT STRESSSSS! NOOOOOONA COME BACK~ My eyes began to water. I don't want to lose you now noona, not ever. I have so many plans for us, you know for our future together. When I get my own job, I will buy you all the clothes and shoes you want even if I get broke for the rest of my life! I will buy you a palace since you are my beautiful princess. I will love you right and when our first time together comes, I will put so much passion in it!!! I want us to reach heaven, over and over and over again! I want to be the father of your children, the man you see lying beside you the moment you wake up and the moment you close your eyes.

I want to be your man, forever. I'll tell you again noona, I am your slave, and I am your man!!! I love you so much it hurts reeaaaal bad now!

Pani-noona and I were playing in the sandbox. The playground was empty when we got there because it was early morning. I forced her to come with me here so we can be alone... Euhehehe~ She plays make believe with me. I play the part as her husband and she is my wife. This is really fun! I pretend to read the make believe newspaper which was my colouring book and she pretends to cook our breakfast using the small pail and shovel.

"I wonder what Hayeonie and Jiwoong-oppa are doing now?" She asks me. Hmph. Why did she have to mention Jiwoong-hyung? He is not part of this and neither is Hayeon-noona! I frown.

"What's wrong baby Tae?" She strokes my cheek. I blush because she is smiling at me. I pretend to be upset.

"Hmp. Noona we are married and you mention hyung's name... Do you like him?!" I shout. She giggles.

"I like him Tae and Hayeonie as well." She kisses my cheeks. Arrrrrgghhhh! I am so jealous! I am her husband now! Even though this is just make-believe, I wanna be the best husband noona will ever have! I burst into tears and cry hard.

"Shush~ Baby don't cry... Okay your noona wifey will make you breakfast! Here have some meat!" She rubs my back and presents to me the small pail. I stop crying because my wife has already cooked breakfast. I am satisfied that she admitted to be my wife. Euhehehe~

"Thank you noona~ Don't ever mention hyung's name while we are married. I am very jealous..." I said honestly. Her eyes widened and she began to laugh. She ruffles my hair. I pout at her. Why is she laughing at me?! But she is so beautiful! I am stunned and I stay silent. She comes near and pinches my nose.

"Okay my husband!" She said and we continued to play.

I wish that it was real. I wish that we get married right away! I want to spend my life with her longer. That is the truth! I know someday, she will love me more when we grow up because I will be taller and more handsome by then. I will stick to her like toffee! I love noona so much...

"Hey! Just give me the goddang phone will ya?!" I grabbed it right from her hand. Yeah I'm short I'l admit to that but at least I'm still taller than her! Euhehehe! I stick out my tongue at her in victory. Hayeon-noona suddenly kicked shin! Ouch! This bish!!!

"Ahhhhhhh!!! Fudge!!!" I squirm in pain but I managed to hold onto the phone.

"Come on. Give me my phone. Joke's over little man. Come on." She stretches out her hand trying to get her phone back.

"No wait a sec! Hello? Hello noona!" I am flipping out right now!!! Huhu eh why isn't she answering?

"Fudge did she just hang up on me right now? HUHUHU!" I furrowed my eye brows and begin to whine like a big fat baby hungry and wanting to be boobfed! I mean breastfed! I mean drink boob! I mean milk! Whatever!

"This stupid... Aish! There was no one on the other line you idiot!" She grabbed the phone and walked away.

"What!?! You hag! You tricked me! That is not funny!" I held my seemingly broken leg. Geez she already emotionally hurt me and now physically? Heck do I care if she's my sister, she should be sent to jail! Arghhh!

"No you're just dumb."

"What?! Come on tell me where Pani-noona is!"

"Just wait for her."

"Quit messing around!" I blurted out in frustration.

"She told me. Just wait for her." She waved and immediately left.

"Aish should I even believe this zonking witch..."

I skipped meals. I did not feel even the slightest hunger. I was so worried out of my sweatpants that I lost track of time. It was already past six in the freaking evening... The sun has already set. It started to get chilly here now... Noona, don't stay out for too long... You might catch a cold!!! Where are you noona?! Pleassssseee come back...

Ugh I. Am. Famished. Maybe I shouldn't have believed that evil sister of mine and searched for her instead. Aish aish aish! Suddenly I see a car coming towards noona's lot. Is it her? The car is different though? Did she buy a new car? I guess she was so upset that she bought one. Girls are like that right? No? Okay...

I ran towards the car and was shocked to see who was seated at the front. It was noona and some other dude at the driver's seat. Holy fudge! Who's that son of a bish! Why I atta! I came to the window of the driver and started banging on it like there's no tomorrow! Naturally the dude was surprised and Pani-noona rushed out to stop me.

"Stop it Tae!" Pani-noona shouted while holding onto my arm. I looked at her and saw how upset she is. I mean she has the right but I have rights too. So I stopped what I was doing and pouted at her. I gave her a tight embrace and held her really tight like I squeezing her. Euhehe! I just missed feeling her boobies on my chest, I mean I missed her so much! Huhu! Noona don't even leave me like that!

"Where have you been? Did you know I was so worried I could go crazy!" I kissed noona's hair. Noona slapped my chest gently.

"You are crazy Tae." She giggled and pushed me a bit.

"Who's that dude inside huh?" I pout cutely at noona. She pinches my cheek. Before she could say anything, noona waved at him and the car drove away. I just pouted more. I looked at her with questioning eyes like who the fudge was that huh?

"Oh just my officemate. My car broke down and good thing he helped me on my way home. Unfortunately, my car had to stay at the shop. I'm getting it tomorrow."

"Okay!" I smiled. Who cares who that bastard was. Noona is here and that's all that matters to me. I smiled at her like I was as high as a kite.

"So... About a while ago. I have to apologize too for making you worry Tae. Did you wait for too long? Let's come inside." Noona hugs my arm and we walk to her apartment.

"I forgive you noona and it was nothing. I think it was just a misunderstanding. Euhe! I'm glad you're okay." I peck her cheek as we enter. She lets me sit at the dining table.

"Tae~" Noona calls me while she was at the kitchen counter, preparing some food.

"Yeah?" I smile at her. She shakes her head and furrow my eye brows.

"Nothing." She smiled back with one of those eye smiles! It made me blush that she looked so pretty. I can't help but stare at her.

"I love you."

"Tae, I'll drive you home alright? Hayeonie might be worrying about you." Pani-noona was playing with my hair while we were on her couch. I have my head on her lap. I nuzzle on the smooth skin. Euhehe! She smells so good~

"Can't I sleep with you tonight?"

"No baby~ I told Hayeonie I'll drive you home."

"Well okay. Tomorrow will you come late from work?" I sit up and hug her. I just wanna squish her! She's so fluffy~

"Oh yeah. So maybe I'll send someone in to help you study for you exam."

"Hm? But I want noona to help me study~" I whine.

"It's okay baby~ I already set it up so you won't have a hard time in the test."

"Noona~ I want you~" Yeah I do. Not just in cramming for an exam but want as in... Euhehehe! I want to study you and not my notes. Euhehe~ I felt my best friend twitch while I imagine some fun things!

"No baby~ I have work okay? Just come over here and review with my officemate's sister okay? I was lucky that she didn't want to get at least some money for this favour. She's very nice and I bet you'll get along just fine."

"Eh?!? If we get along too much won't you be jealous?" I smirk. Of course I gotta play around with noona!

"Hmm... I trust you and besides I think that girl does books before boys." She smiles gently. Hmm does that mean she likes reading porny stuff? 'Cause she does books before boys, if she's like that we might get along. Ehhh... Or maybe she's not interested in men? Doesn't matter. If noona says so then so be it!

"Oh alright!"

"Be nice Tae okay? And study well so you'll do great in the test."

"Will I get a reward for acing the test?" I pout again and use my extremely powerful hypnotic aegyo voice. Euhehe! She loves that.

"Of course." She smirks and gives a wink.

"Omo! I will do my best!" Omomomomomomo what kind of reward and what's with that sexy smirk?! Hnnnnng! I bet it will be a big reward! As big as noona's buns! Woot!

"Silly Tae. Don't give Sooyeon a hard time~ Just be nice~"

"Okay, I will be a good boy and study with Sooyeon."

Today was another wonderful and fun day at school. I play with my pen while our teach talks whatever there in front. Wait up! Nope I didn't go back to the old Taengoo, I mean I already read the lesson in advance and answered the exercises so yeah, don't wanna stress myself~ But what I'm stressing about is... How will me and noona do it? I mean... Ehem... There's like a book of all those positions... Euhehe! I squint my eyes and silently chuckle by myself.

"What position should I try first?" I whispered to myself while snickering. Euhehe! Mmm... I'm nervous but I think things will go well.

"What position is that Kim?" The teacher called me all of a sudden. I snap out of my dirty fantasies and blinked a couple of times.

"Ma'am?" I scratched my head.

"Ms. Juhyun, he meant he was gonna try out for a position at the basket ball team." Good thing sunny was there to save my butt or else I would have been humiliated in front of the class! I mean it's not the first time but you know, everyone laughed at me. I usually say all kind of shiz.

"Well, to be honest Kim, the best position for you is... Outside. Thank you for not listening while I'm discussing here in front." The whole class just laughs. I stand up and drag myself to the corridor. Sunny pats my butt.

"Atta boy. Tsk tsk." He whispers. I just elbow his head and go out. Gosh I thought he had my back! I stand there while the girls stare at me again and giggle. As usual, I try my best not to glare at them. Girls like it whenever I do that. Weird though, they should be all threatened not enjoying it.

"Hey there, can you do my homework for me? I kinda forgot how to write. Hahaha!" A guy over at the other side of the hallway laughs, a little too loud. He was picking on this girl. She had thick rimmed glasses on and tied her hair back, a little skinny. I'm not checking her out! Pani-noona looks prettier and I gotta them curves on her bod. This is girl needs to eat more-

"I don't wanna Youngwoon! Do your own homework!" The girl screeched. Which pierced my ears! Whoah! She's like some dolphin girl! My ears!!!

"Aish! Why I'm gonna!" The bigger dude held her wrist. It's none of my business but hurting the girl? That's not something I would wanna witness right now.

"Hey! Don't hit a girl! That's just weak man!" I rushed them and removed the guy's hold on the girl. The girl just ran off. While I was staring at her run, the guy punched me right on the kisser! I fell to the ground with my mouth bleeding.

"Oh fudge! What the heck is your problem?" I shouted. I should not be hitting this loser. I mean look at him. He's like a grizzly bear waiting to rip my insides out. Compared to him, I'm just this tiny baby bear. UHHHHHH!

"Whatchu gonna do? Call your mommy? Haha!" He held his big fat tummy while laughing at me.

"Me? Let's see who'll be calling their mommy." I stood up and brushed my shoulder. Yep, this is gonna be some action filled scene. This is gonna so epic, people are gonna remember my face and remember they shouldn't be messing around with Kim Taeyeon. I looked around and saw the room in front was Yoong's classroom.

"Yoong!!!" I shouted.

"What? You're a real sissy aren't you?" The bear dude grabbed my collar and the guys around were anticipating the fight of the century, the heck! Why isn't there anyone helping me here? My butt's gonna get creamed and no, it's not the kind of cream I would ever want!

"Taeng-hyung?" The half-drunk Yoong rushes out of the room and sees us. He's pinkish and all tipsy looking. This guy's a power fighter, though he looks skinny and lanky, he's called Yoong the strangler. The moment he recognizes me and this big guys about to send me to the hospital, he charges and...

At the office.

"Kim Youngwoon, Im Yoonkyu and Kim Taeyeon."

"Yes sir." All three of us responded to the principal.

"And do you know why you kids are here?" He asked and all three of us shook our heads. Duh. No one wanted their parents to be called. I had a busted lip, Yoong had a huge cut on his eyebrow and the fatso... Was fat? No, he had swollen cheeks but it wasn't that evident since the thick layer of fat protected him! Unfaiiiiiir!

"Youngwoon, Taeyeon claimed that you wad bullying a girl. Am I correct?" I nodded at our principal.

"Taeyeon is here because he called his friend and threatened Youngwoon." The fat guy nodded.

"And Yoonkyu is here because he was involved in a fight and was apparently drunk." Yoong nodded embarrassingly.

"Please! Principal Lee! Don't call my dad! He's gonna beat me up for sure!" The dude who started the fight pleaded. Me and Yoong we're chuckling silently. He's not so tough anymore isn't he? Euheheh!

"Okay fine. I won't call your dad." Principal Lee said. Yoong and I had our jaws drop.

"Yes! Thank you Principal Lee!" The guy stood up and rejoiced.

"I won't call your dad but I'm afraid you'll have to call your mom and we'll talk about this." He then slouched on his seat when he heard the principal's response.

"Euhehe! See, I told you . You were gonna be the one calling his mommy." I stuck out my tongue.

"Hey hey Kim Taeyeon and Im Yoonkyu, call you mom or dad too. Especially you, Yoonkyu. I need a word with them."

"Aww crap." Yoong hung his head low.

"Excuse me principal, my mom and dad isn't here." I told him honestly.

"Well where are they Taeyeon?" He asked. I just looked out the window and pointed at the sky. I forgot, we had a new principal. The old principal already went to retire, she probably got fed up seeing my facing every now and then. Euhehe!

"Oh... Well I bet your sister or brother will have to do. Or maybe aunt, uncle, godparent, or whoever is your guardian. According to you record, you're quite a visitor here at the office." I scratched my head and was embarrassed. But fudge!!! If my sister finds out...

"You freaking midget! What trouble did you get yourself into again huh?!" She's gonna slap me till my balls fall off! Scary! And if my brother finds out...

"Aish! Come here you little trouble-maker!" No more painful words. Just plain old painful kicks, punches, a couple of bones breaking here and there. How wonderfully painful!!!

"Um... Principal... I'm just gonna call my tutor. She's helps me out and stuff so I treat her as my guardian." And my other half, my wife, my soul mate, the mother of my babies. I blushed when I remembered Pani-noona's bright smile.

"Fine. As long as I can inform someone about this trouble you kids brought about. Detention for you kids. A week? No. A month." Everyone made loud sighs.

"You may go."

Oh my gosh! Shiz! I forgot! I should be at Pani-noona's apartment! That Sooyeon girl must have been waiting a long time! If it wasn't for the trouble that bear caused. Aish. I rushed to noona's apartment. Actually, I rushed the taxi driver. When I arrived, it was dark already. Oh crap! I forgot, the keys were with me! And fudge! Why isn't Sooyeon replying? I ran to the gate.

"Kim Taeyeon?" I heard someone call me. It wasn't Pani-noona's voice for sure.

"Yes-" I turned around but when I did I felt a hard kick on my shin!

"Ohh ohhh shiz!!! Ouch why did you?!" My face was all scrunched up in utter pain! I just noticed, I've been experiencing a lot of freaking crap today. Just noticed.

"I waited for three hours." The cold voice said. I tried to open my eyes and see the face of the culprit!

"Gosh sorry! I already got beat up today and you're planning to beat me up too? You should be helping me study." I pouted and rubbed my seemingly swollen leg. Fuddddge!!! This bish! She's not so nice after all!

"Well, I had nothing to do with that. How about I don't help you and go home?" She pushed me. Oh my goodness. She's pushed me! That's it, I'm being nice but this is getting too out of hand. Sorry noona, I'd rather have you beat me up in bed that be beat up by this bish, seriously!

"Hey!" I pulled her arm when she was about to leave.

"Watch it." She glared at me.

Wait a sec... Those thick rimmed glasses... That familiar face...

"Who are you?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Sooyeon. Oh Sooyeon, you jerk." She punched my tummy.

"Oh glob." I fell to the ground.

"Serves you right." She smiled, an evil smile. Why do I get the feeling I've seen her before? Maybe in my nightmare. I don't know.

"Yah! I know I was wrong here but you're going too far!" I tried to stand up. She just tried to walk away again! Oh no you won't!!!

"Don't be a lady-jerk!" I grabbed her arm again but like the perfect lucky guy I was today, I tripped. Wow Taeyeon, that is amazing.

"Uhn!!! Let go!"

We fell on the ground...

Me on top...

With my face right smack on her chest!!!

HOLY FUDGE!!!

Oh my glob! OMOMOMOMO! It's so soft and sooo warm like a newly baked oversized muffin! Holy snap! Ughh! Taengoo! Get off her! Stop smothering your face in her chest! You have a hotter girl friend! Who has some nice vanilla muffins too! Yum yum! I mean gah don't think about those stuff right now!!!

"Aigoo!!! Sorry noona!" I blushed furiously and got off this Sooyeon while bowing over and over. This is so freakishly embarrassing! I mean I just felt those two cute- I mean no! Don't even think about it Taengoo!

"Sorry for squishing your boobies!" I said unconsciously. Wait. What?! I said that out loud?! FUUUUUU! I widened my eyes at my own remark! Great job! Taengoo, standing ovation! Oh... No... Speaking of standing ovation, something else is standing up! I turn around!

"Uhn... That hurts!" She whined on the ground.

"I said I was sorry! And jeez it was your fault this happened!" I told her while facing the other way around.

"My fault?! Who made me wait for three hours anyway?! Jerk face!!! Ouch! Ah my leg is bleeding!"

"Now what! Should I call the hospital your highness?!" I shouted. Maybe she's just acting. What a bish! Aigoo... My buddy got excited because of her warm muffins... I mean ugghh! I'm a man with feelings too you know. I'm very sensitive, especially my best friend over here.

"Call the hospital? I should call the police and have you arrested for sexual harassment and injuring me!!!" She whined again! Her voice was cracking. Oh man... Don't tell me she's crying right now!!!

"I'm calling the police right now!!!"

"Awww man don't!!!" I hurriedly carried her into the apartment and took her phone. She's being too immature right now! It was an accident! My buddy and I are innocent!!!

flashback

I was running around in the park today. I went with my Jiwoong-hyung, Hayeon-noona and Pani-noona. I brought my balls today, they are two blue balls. They are my favourite toys. Both of them from Pani-noona. I thought I lost my first blue ball so Pani-noona gave me a new one but turns out Jiwoong-hyung hid it from me. So now I have two blue balls.

"Hahaha!" Jiwoong-hyung took my balls!!! I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to chase him!

"Give it back!!!" I screamed while running. He was just laughing at me! I was planning to play with Pani-noona today but my bad brother ruined my day!

"Nope! Not until you catch me and beat me up!" Jiwoong-hyung let out his tongue while running in the park.

"I said give it baaaack!" I began to tear up and sooner or later, I cried my heart out. Aish! Why is he being so mean! I just wanted to have fun with my noona today!

"Jiwoongie, he can't catch up with you! He's just five years old! Give it back!" Pani-noona shouted at him. I saw Hayeon-noona laughing at me. She's enjoying this! Hmph!!!

"Ahhhh!" I tried to speed up, as fast I could! But I don't know how it happened, I fell to the ground! Maybe my foot got stuck or something. I fell! And it hurts!!!

"Ahhhh! Ahhhh!!!" I cried and cried, everyone was staring at me! But nobody went to help me stand up or see if was hurt! It was very painful and so I just cried!

"Baby Tae~" I saw Pani-noona even though my tears were kinda blurring everything around. I can see my noona clearly. I need to stop crying now! She must not see me cry!

"Oh you have a boo boo." Pani-noona points at my leg. I looked at it and saw there was big boo boo! It was really red!!!

"Doesn't hurt!!!" I bite my lips and stopped my tears from falling. I need to be grown up for my noona!!!

"No, let's go to the clinic!" She carries me in her arms. I just hug my noona.

"But it's not hurting noona~" I pout.

"No baby, we have to go to the doctor now." She smiles to comfort me I guess. I blush and cover my face.

"Aish this kid is a lot of trouble!" I heard Hayeon-noona complaining.

"So much for fun! Here take your blue balls you sissy!" Jiwoong-hyung whispered to me while laughing. I smack his head!

"Ahh ouch! Pani I need to go to the doctor too~ Taeyeon gave me a boo boo!" Hyung was whining and copying me!!!

"Jiwoongie~" Pani-noona just giggled softly. I hugged my noona tight. I really do feel better in her arms... I need her to be with me forever. She will take care of me and protect me. Ugh!!! I want to grow faster so I can take care of her and protect her in return! I will grow up and be taller than Jiwoong-hyung! I will be stronger and grow up to be the most handsome guy! My Pani-noona will love me!

"Hey you ugly shorty!" The whiny woman on the couch is talking a bunch of nonsensical again! She was laying on her tummy.

I just ignore her. I am no ugly shorty. I just look for Pani-noona's first aid kit in the cupboards. I have to fix this mess. I mean i don't wanna rot in the cellar but what's worse is when Pani-noona finds out about this!!! She'll be mad at me for sure! Ugh... What if... What if she breaks up with me!!! What if our plans to marry and propagate and make the world a happier place will be put a sudden end because of this whiny bish!!! I'm going to die!!! Well that escalated quickly... I snap out of my thoughts when I found the first aid kit.

"Here, go heal yourself." I dropped the kit next to her and glared.

"We're supposed to be studying. Why'd you have to flip out and hurt me!" I shouted.

"Ha! Who's the one who dropped his fat body on me and crush me huh?" She hissed while trying to reach for the kit. She actually tipped it over and it fell.

"Aish!" I bent over to get it. She's so clumsy and freaking irritating right now!

"Here! Aish let me do it!" I take out the cotton and alcohol and dab it on her wound. It wasn't a big cut... Well okay it was because the back of her leg hit a sharp edge of something... Aish who cares! Karma bite back fast didn't it? Euhehehe!

"Ahhhhh! Take it easy!" She screamed like a dolphin again. I just froze! What the heck!

"Will you stop screaming like some torture device!!!"

"I will stop if you do it right!"

"Well fudge I am! Okay I'll be more gentle! Sheesh!" I shouted. Why is she giving me part two of hell right now! Aish! What a lucky day indeed! I just need some noona-loving right now. I miss her and I just wanna cuddle with her! If only she was here! I wanna study her. I mean study WITH HER! Aigooo! What misfortune!

"Yah!"

"What..." I was focused on cleaning up her wound.

"What if you flunk your test because of me?" She pouted at me. Yuck~~

"Why would it be your fault? I'm the one taking the test not you. And!!! I will not flunk that freaking test."

"There! All clean and squeeky!"

"You mean squeeky clean right?" She giggles.

"Wareba."

"You mean whatever."

"Yes yes! Will you please cut it out!" I cover her wound with gauze and whatever. I ain't a doctor so I just did whatever I could to patch that ugly boo boo.

"Thanks." A really awkward silence followed. Then a cold gush of wind. Nope, not buying that crap. I just blinked and returned the kit back to its place.

"Now you can go home. I mean who cares anyway. You should have left when the first hour passed. I wasn't able to go here on time because I had trouble! Big guy was bullying and I tried to handle the situation but it just got worse aish! I wanna pull my hair off thinking about it!!!"

"I didn't know!" She yelled back! What happened to tamed girl a while ago. She must have been faking it!

"We duh you didn't know 'cause you were flipping out on me before I could even explain! Aish go home already, 'study time' is over!" I pulled her up and dragged, well not really, I just pulled her out and called a cab.

Once the cab stopped in front of us, I hurriedly opened the door and shoved her in.

"Bye!!!"

"Wait!"

"What now dolphin girl?!" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Come here I have something to tell you."

"Tell me!"

"I said come here you midget! Or else I'm gonna tell everybody how you harra-" She started screaming again! I leaned in while she was holding the car door open.

"Alright alright! What is it? Tell me already!"

"Thank you..." She cupped my face and pecked my lips! Oh my freaking glob! Then she pushed me and I felt hard on my butt! Then she closes the door and the cab just rushes away! What was that! So much for harassment! I'm the one harassed by her! Ouch I think I have a bruise on my butty! Owie! I struggle to stand for a few minutes. Dang my butty hurts! As I was about to stand I see a car stop across the road and I see some come of the car. The figure comes closer and... It's my Pani-noona! The car then drove off. I guess that was her office mate or something.

"Tae? What are you doing here?" She smiles and hugs me. She pecks my lips. Euhehe! I guess this is the life of having a girl friend, feels good! I peck her lips back and hug her.

"Uhm review just finished! Euhehe!" I lied. That was the most stupidest lie ever. What I should have said was 'the most terrifying event in my whole existence just occurred whereby I was beat up and tortured by a dolphin mutant who is also bipolar and a pervert!'.

"Aw really? Was Sooyeon nice to you?" She eye smiled. All the anger just faded away at that moment. My face felt hot, I think I'm blushing. Euhehehe!

"Yes!" Nope! She was evil and demented!

"Really that's great Tae!" Pani-noona caressed my back.

"Yeah terrific!" I meant terrifying! That wicked-

"Ouch~" My butty hurt again! I really think I have a bruised down there!

"Hmm? What's wrong baby?" My girl friend looks so concerned. Aww~ Come here and hug me you pretty little thing! I wanna pinch her cheeks right now!!!

"Nothing. Euhehe!"

"Tae... Come on tell me~" She whines cutely. I chuckle at her cuteness!

"Uhmmm... My..." I blushed hardly. Should I say it? Should I not? Ughhhh!!!!

"Your?"

"My butt kinda hurts... I fell a while ago. I don't know I got off of balance. I guess I was dizzy." What I should have said was... A certain dolphin girl took advantage of my lips and pushed me on the cold ground leaving my buttocks injured!

"Aw~ It hurts?" Noona caresses my butty. Ermeghed... I was blushing intensely!!! I looked around, somebody might see us!

"Ahh... A wittle bit. But my butt is okay now." I poutly cutely.

"Aww you're cute~"

"Euhehe! Ummm I need to go home now~" I pout. She can't stop smiling. Euhehe! I know Because I'm a cutie. I know she can't resist me~

"No baby, umm why don't you text Hayeonie that you'll be sleeping over your friend's house~" She winks.

Ahhhhh! Dang! Is she indirectly telling me to sleep with her? OMOMOMOMOMO!

"Euhehe! Okay!" Just like that, I took my phone and text my sorry excuse for a sister that I won't be home tonight!

"Good boy." She smirks and hugs my arm as we enter her place.

"You sure noona it's okay for me to sleep over here?"

"Well I wanna spend time with you."

"But I know you're tired from work."

"It's okay 'cause I feel less tired when we're hanging out." She smiles.

Heck yeah! I feel like I won a gazillion trillion dollars when she said that! I mean I guess it's okay to hang out. But you know, my version of hanging out is letting something else hang out... inside noona. You know what it is!

"Aww thanks~" I pecked her cheek as I sat on the couch with her.

"Ah ouch..." I couldn't help it! It really hurts! Aish that bish...

"Aw Tae it still hurts doesn't it?"

"I guess." I furrowed my eye brows and pouted.

"Hmmm... Want me to make it feel better?

You think it needs a massage or something?"

Uhm... Excuse me whilst I ASDFGHJLSDDSFDFDFAFDJLGL!!!! *incoherent noises*

Forget all that shiz that happened a while ago!!!

If luck is on my side this will the best day ever!

Noona heal me please!


	223. My Teacher I

The 29-year old professor groaned in pleasure as he clutched the table edge, trying to surpress his moan by shutting his lips together. The 19-year old girl under the desk giving her teacher an intense blow job with her hiding under the table.

"Ahhh... ngh-...fuck." Taeyeon groaned as he bended his head down to see Tiffany under the table, sucking him deliciously. The man sneaked his left hand under the table as he clutched Tiffany's hair, trying to push her head further to suck him deeper. It was just 2 pm in the afternoon and the class is taking their test, Tiffany on the other hand is now giving her teacher an oral sex, with her under her teacher's desk. Tiffany feels happy as she continue doing her work, she feels happy because she have never done this before. Sex in the class with her classmates still in the room is fucking intense.

"You taste good, proffessor Kim." The girl said as she pumped Taeyeon's shaft faster and he could only roll his head back in pleasure.

Tiffany spit on her hand and lubed the hard dick for a while. Taeyeon wanted to fuck her student right now, he feels horny just seeing her makes him hard. Once again, she sucked his big cock and deep throat him making him groan even more.

"Ahh... f-faster... ah.. mhmm.." Taeyeon's hand behind Tiffany's head as he pushed Tiffany's head deeper. Tiffany sucked Taeyeon's dick like a popsicle as she licked the balls up from the tip and then sucked it again.

"Mmmhhmm-... I'm cumming... ah-"Taeyeon realeased his seeds inside Tiffany's mouth. Tiffany swallowed the white substance from her mouth as Taeyeon sighed in relief.

"Ahh~..." Tiffany licked her lips to get the remaining parts of the semen into her lips. Taeyeon look down at her and winked.

"In my car, Later." Taeyeon whispered as Tiffany smiled sexily at him. Tiffany gave him a thumbs up. Then Taeyeon began zipping up his slacks and buckling his belt again.

"Okay class time's up, pass your papers now." Taeyeon said as the students stood up and pass their papers above Taeyeon's desk.

After passing their papers the students headed out and Taeyeon was now alone in the classroom, Tiffany rose up under the table as she fixed herself.

"Thank you for that wonderful blow job..." Taeyeon said as he grabbed his things and put it inside his bag. Tiffany just smiled at him as she walk towards her teacher. Then she traced a finger on her teacher's broad chest.

"You can pay me back if..." Tiffany dragged Taeyeon all the way out towards the parking lot, the man just let Tiffany drag him, as they went inside her car. Tiffany shut the door and quickly pounced on the man, kissing him agressively. Tiffany straddled the man as she quickly stripped her blouse and unbuttoned it. Taeyeon who's struggling to take off his own clothes because of the small space they have.

"Ahh I'm so horny right now, let's just fuck and get you inside me." The girl said as she ripped Taeyeon's clothes, as the buttons popped from the man's clothing.

"Woah baby girl, agressive much?" Tiffany ignored the man as she took off her panties and slid them into her ankle. She then unbuckled Taeyeon's belt and slid the man's slack down to his knees. Taeyeon just let the girl strip him as Tiffany stared at his black boxers, huge bulge can be seen inside his boxer as Tiffany licked her tongue by the arousing sight, making her more wet and horny.

Tiffany grabbed his boxers and slid them down, joining his slacks below. The girl grabbed Taeyeon's cock and jerk it off fast making him groan in pleasure.

"Ahhh.. yes, work it ah- babe... ahh..." He graoned and closed his eyes, feeling the pleasure he's recieving. Tiffany spittted on her hand and lubed it for a while, then she pull her skirt up to her stomach and aligned her pussy on Taeyeon's cock. She rubbed the tip to her entrance trying to tease the man.

"Hnngghh.. ah- fuck..." Taeyeon moaned and Tiffany just smiled sexily at him.

"Hmmm... professor Kim, you such have a big wonderful cock, it makes me wet.." Tiffany said then she slid the cock all the way up inside her, making her and Taeyeon groan in pleasure.

"Ahhhh... yeah... mhhmm... you're so fucking big... ahh.." Tiffany closed her eyes as she rolled her head back by the pleasure she's recieving. Taeyeon placed his hands on Tiffany's hip as Tiffany kept bouncing up and down into his lap.

"Ahh yes.. mhhmmm work it babe... you're fucking tight.." Taeyeon said as he cupped the woman's clothed breast and massaged it. Tiffany groaned in pleasure as she wrapped her left arm around her teacher's neck while her right hand caressing her teacher's toned abs and broad chest.

"Ahh.. f-faster... anghh... ah." Taeyeon said and Tiffany fastened her pace.

"Ah...! Ahhhh... yes.. I love h-how.. ahhh y-you're big ahh cock is... st-stretching me inside.. ahhh.. fuck.." Tiffany slammed Taeyeon's dick deeper inside her.

"Nghhh- ah... ahhh shit... you're fucking good... ah.. so tight." The man moaned, his hands wrapped on the girl's waist as he kissed the girl's neck, making Tiffany moan.

"Ahh.. yeah.. right there ugh..." Tiffany said as she placed her hand on the man's head, pushing him to suck her pulse point. The man obliged as he suck her sweet spot making her moan in despair.

"Oh yes! ahh...right..fuck mhmm...Oh gosh..ahhh..." Taeyeon buck his hips up to create more fiction as his cock buried inside Tiffany deeper hitting her g-spot.

"Ahh Ahhh...yeah...fuck...you feel good..." Taeyeon said as he hug the girl's waist, his head buried on Tiffany's chest.

"Ahh! I'm cumming! ahh...AH!" Tiffany cummed, her juices oozing out at her legs. Taeyeon who's close to cumming too yelled.

"Ahh mee too..Ah!" Taeyeon released his seeds inside Tiffany, they both sighed in pleasure. White substance flowing from the girl's pussy as she lift herself up.

"Ahh...you cummed so much." Tiffany said as she threw herself off from Taeyeon's lap and looked at her pussy. Taeyeon just smiled as he kissed Tiffany on the lips. Tiffany in search for a tissue inside her bag and wiped the white liquid flowing out on her pussy. Taeyeon fixed fimself as he got dressed and Tiffany too.

"Thank you for today's hot sex...I like it. You can pass your subject now." Taeyeon said and Tiffany smiled brightfully at him, showing her eye-smile makes his heart beat faster.

"Thank you professor Kim, may I go now?" Tiffany asked and Taeyeon just stared at Tiffany, observing the girl's features. Taeyeon was in dazed as he stared at the gir's beautiful face.

"Professor Kim? Hello?" Tiffany waved a hand at Taeyeon's face as he snapped into reality.

"Ah? Oh-uh of course- uhm you can go now.." Taeyeon said and Tiffany bid her goodbye at Taeyeon. After Tiffany left Taeyeon slumped himself at the passenger's seat as he clutched his head.

"Ahhh what the hell Taeyeon! She's your student for god's sakes! You can't!" Taeyeon said as he placed his hand above his chest.


	224. My Teacher II

Taeyeon was walking at the hall way when he felt someone following him behind. He turned his head back to see who it is. But then he saw nothing. He raised his brow.

"Who's there?" Still no response. He fully turned his body back.

"I said who's there? Aren't you going to come out? Or do you want me to point you out?" He sternly said. But then a woman showed in front of him, hiding at the corner.

"Oh? Ms. Hwang, what are you doing here? It's already seven and the school will be closing now.." Taeyeon said with his soft voice. Tiffany just bit her bottom lip as she stared at Taeyeon, she's really horny and she wants her teacher to touch her, again. She doesn't know why but she just want Taeyeon to touch her.

Tiffany looked around as she observed if there's still anyone around them but luckily there's no one around them. She pulled her teacher against her body and whispered into his ear.

"I want you right now..."

Taeyeon started to feel hot when he heard Tiffany's sexy husky voice. But then he realized that what they're doing was wrong so he pushed Tiffany away from him.

"Ahh Tiffany, we can't. You know we'll be dead when the school knows about this...and it's just the deal we had.."

Tiffany frowned but then she went closer to Taeyeon again. She pulled Taeyeon's necktie and kissed him. Taeyeon's eyes got wide, he tried to push the girl away but the girl is still forcing herself to him. He's starting to get aroused on the kiss they're sharing until he gave in to her. He snaked his hand around the girl's waist and started to kiss her hard, tongue's battling, exploring each other's mouth. Taeyeon wanted to resist but his body has it's own life.

They broke their kiss and stared at each other's eyes. Breathing heavily.

"Let's not do this here... Other people might see us..." Taeyeon said as he held Tiffany's hands.

"Okay then, at your place?" Tiffany asked and Taeyeon nodded. They quickly headed at Taeyeon's car and drove into Taeyeon's place. As they got there at Taeyeon's apartment, They quickly got inside his bedroom and stripped their clothes. Tiffany pounced on Taeyeon, kissing him agressively.

"Ahh...Tiffany..." Taeyeon moaned in between their kisses as Tiffany wrapped her legs around him. Taeyeon carried Tiffany at the bed and placed her carefully down, still kissing her.

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck to deepen their kiss. She then felt Taeyeon's hard-clothed shaft poking between her legs. She grind her core at Taeyeon's making them sigh in pleasure.

"F-fany..." Taeyeon moaned. Tiffany smiled when she heard her new nickname.

"Fany huh?" Tiffany said and smiled. Taeyeon looked at her with his brows raised.

"Wae? You don't l-like your n-new nickname?" Tiffany quickly shook her head and smiled.

"No, I love it. It's cute though..." Tiffany kissed Taeyeon's lips once again. Taeyeon ped his slacks with his boxers and threw them on the floor.

He then hovered above Tiffany and kissed her again. His left hand cupping the girl's left breast, massaging it slowly.

Tiffany moaned as she felt herself getting more wet. She then caressed Taeyeon's chest and abs.

"I want you inside me now..." Tiffany said as she cupped Taeyeon's cheek.

Taeyeon nodded and jerked off his hard cock. He spitted on his hands and staryed stroking it agressively.

After lubing it he quickly inserted inside Tiffany, making her groan in pain and pleasure.

"T-Tae... You're s-so big..." Tiffany bit her lip as she adjust to his size. Taeyeon let Tiffany adjust to his size as he stayed still, slowly bucking his hips not to hurt the girl.

"T-tae... faster..."

Taeyeon started to speed up his pace as he held Tiffany's legs and slumped it to his shoulders.

"T-tae... ah... h-harder..."

Tiffany was clutching the bed sheets, she brought her hand up on Taeyeon's back and dug her nails onto his back.

"Ah..." Taeyeon hissed by the sudden sting on his back, he sped up his pace and started to slam himself deep inside Tiffany. Tiffany moaned loudly, she kept biting her lip. Taeyeon observed the girls features while pumping inside her. Her pleasured face looks sexy, and attractive, making him more arouse and hard. Her face with a sweat trickling to her neck down to her collar bone looks so fucking hot, her moans that makes him hard too. He can't ressist Tiffany...

"Ahh Tae-... uh I'm c-cumming!" Tiffany said as she clutched Taeyeon's arms. After that they both cummed, Tiffany's juices and Taeyeon's white seeds got mixed.

Taeyeon slowed his pace when they both cummed. He sighed in pleasure as he felt he cummed. And the same for Tiffany too.

Taeyeon slumped his body on the bed as he lay down with Tiffany. Both of them breathing heavily as they stared into each other's eyes, they both smiled at each other.

"T-that... was... a-awesome... haah.." Taeyeon panted, trying to catch his breath. Tiffany chuckled and nodded her head.

"Yeah... Thank you... Taeyeon." Taeyeon smiled at her and scooted closer to her.

"Thank you too...We've used a lot if our energy so we need to rrst now... okay?" Taeyeon said and Tiffany nodded. Taeyeon grabbed the covers and covered him and Tiffany. They snuggled closer to each other.

"Uh Tae?..."

"Hmm?..."

"I... I love you..." Tiffany said out of the blue. Taeyeon paused for a while but he felt happy when Tiffany said that but something's in his mind that is stopping him. He realized what they did was wrong but he's happy about it. But falling in love with your student or teacher is wrong. He doesn't know what to say when Tiffany said "that" word.

'I love you' is a complicated word for him. You just don't blurt out that word because you admire that person or you have a ctush on that person.

"Fany-ah..." Taeyeon said carrfully as he stared at Tiffany's eyes.

"I think y-youre just confused about what you're feeling... I-it's not like that I don't like you but what we're doing was wrong... I know that it's wrong but I enjoyed it... and a student and teacher relationship is illegal at our country... you know that...I care for you Fany... " Taeyeon explained and Tiffany just stared at him, with her sad eyes.

"I know what I'm feeling Taeyeon! I know what's love, everytime I look at you... my heart beats faster and I feel like my heart is exploding when our hands brush..." Tiffany said as she looked at Taeyeon. Taeyeon just sighed.

"Don't you feel it too? Don't you feel the same about me? You know that it was wrong then why did you still gave in to me?!" Taeyeon tried to calm Tiffany down.

"Tiffany it's not th- I know what it-" Tiffany stood up and quickly grabbed her clothes on the floor. Taeyeon tried grab Tiffany's hand but she yanked it away. She quickly dress up and got out with her eyes watery. Taeyeon just sighed. He ruffled his hair and closed his eyes.

Do I feel the same way like she do? Think Taeyeon, think!


	225. Unexpected or Expected?

The school bell rings indicating that class was over and as usual, Tiffany would rush to the basketball court to watch her crush play. She was about to go out of the classroom when the teacher told them to stay. She internally groaned as she slumped back on her chair.

"Since most of you failed this Math class, we would extend this class to discuss the question." Mr Lee said and most of the students sigh in annoyance.

Tiffany could only frowned as she took out her Math test paper and pretend to listen to whatever Mr Lee was saying. She looked out of the window and saw the basketball team starting to play. She sighed as she could only watch her crush from afar.

After the torturing two hours, Mr Lee finally dismissed the class and everyone rushed outside including her. She walked fast, heading to the basketball court hoping that the team will practice a little longer than usual.

When she reached the court, everyone had started to pack their things to go home. What was she expecting anyway. Basketball practice usually only last for one or two hours. She cursed Mr Lee for making her stay in class and missed the basketball practice.

Tiffany was about to walked away when her crush suddenly call her.

"Hey Tiffany, you're late." Taeyeon said as she jogged towards her.

"W-what do you mean?" Tiffany mentally slapped her forehead for stuttering.

"You usually come on time to watch us play but you're late today." Taeyeon said as she stood in front of her.

Tiffany started to blush because she had never expected Taeyeon to notice her since there were quite a lot of students that would watch and swoon over the basketball player.

"Well, the whole class had to stay for two hours because we failed our Math test." Tiffany said as she fidget with the hem of her blouse. She would never thought her crush would start a conversation with her.

"You failed your Math test? Why don't I help you with it?" Taeyeon offered as she raised her eyebrow.

"Really? Are you serious?" Tiffany eyes widen in excitement.

Taeyeon chuckled at her reaction before nodding her head with a smile.

"So, what do you say? Want my help?"

"Of course. Oh my god, Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. By the way, where do you live?" Taeyeon asked as she started to walk towards the school's front gate.

"I live at XXX street." Tiffany said as she followed Taeyeon.

"Wow, that's quite far from here. Did you drive?"

"Umm, no. I usually ride the bus, sometimes my dad would pick me up."

"Let me send you home then." Taeyeon said before looking at Tiffany. Tiffany tried not to squealed at Taeyeon offer as she secretly pinched her left arm to make sure she wasn't dreaming. The pain she felt only confirmed that it was indeed not a dream.

"Umm so, can I drive you home?" Taeyeon asked with a hint of nervousness in her voice since Tiffany didn't respond to her.

"Yeah, of course. I mean, if you want to."

"I wouldn't asked if I didn't mean it. Come on." Taeyeon said before putting her arm around Tiffany shoulder casually like a friend would always do. Tiffany blushed at Taeyeon gesture towards her, it was a bit awkward since Taeyeon was an inch shorter than her. She knows it was a friendly action but still, it makes her heart beat faster since Taeyeon was her crush.

The drive to Tiffany home was filled with an awkward silence. None of them were talking and Tiffany was desperate to start a conversation because she knew this opportunity was like once in a lifetime but she didn't know what to talk about.

After thirty minutes of deafening silence, they finally arrived. Tiffany was panicking because she didn't want this to end without them at least being friend. She inhale deeply before she speak.

"Hey, why don't you stay for a bit. My parents are not home."

Taeyeon raised her eyebrows with a smirk while Tiffany clasped her mouth as she realized at what she just said. Why the fuck would she told Taeyeon that her parents weren't home? It's not like they were going to do anything.

"Sure. Why not." Taeyeon said as she turned off the car engine.

Tiffany was glad and embarrassed at the same time but for now, she needs to put away that embarrassment and bond with Taeyeon.

Taeyeon followed her to the front door and as she unlocked the door, she can feel that Taeyeon was standing a little too close to her. She can feels Taeyeon hot breath at the back of her neck.

She quickly open the door and invite Taeyeon inside. Taeyeon looked around before settling herself on the couch.

"Do you have anything sweet in your fridge?" Taeyeon asked.

"Yeah, is Orange Juice okay with you?" Taeyeon nodded her head and Tiffany rushed to the kitchen.

'Gosh, what should I do next?' Tiffany asked herself as she brought the drink to Taeyeon.

"Thanks." Taeyeon said before she drinks. Tiffany stared at her gulping down the juice and gulped her own saliva. Taeyeon looked so hot in her basketball uniform. Her bicep was slightly bulging as she held the glass, making Tiffany imagination goes wild.

Taeyeon put the glass on the coffee table before she speak. "So, we're alone huh?"

Tiffany blushed hard at her question. Gosh, why would she mentioned about it? Was she planning on doing something with her? Were they gonna do anything?

She nodded her head as she bit her lower lip. She was so embarrassed but at the same time, she wanted something to happen between them.

"So, is there anything you want to do?" Taeyeon asked with a suggestive smirk.

"W-what are you talking about?"

"Well, I don't know. Why don't you tell me what you want?" Taeyeon said as she stood up only to sit back next to Tiffany.

Tiffany gulped before she roamed her hand on Taeyeon bicep. Her bicep was quite muscular and she was wondering how it would feel like to be held in her arm.

"Do you like it?" Taeyeon asked with a hint of lust in her voice.

"Yeah." Tiffany replied before trailing her hand toward Taeyeon abs. Her abs was as hard as a rock and she really like it. As she was touching her, she can see that Taeyeon was starting to get hard. Her hard-on can be seen through her shorts.

Trailing her hand lower, Tiffany bit her lip before grabbing Taeyeon bulge. Taeyeon sigh in contentment as she felt Tiffany started caressing her cock through her shorts. Tiffany was encouraged when she heard Taeyeon started to moan her name so without hesitation, she pulled out Taeyeon's 8 inches hard-on and jerk it off.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon and her heart was filled with love and lust when she saw her closing her eyes as she pant hard. She leaned towards her before closing her own eyes and capture Taeyeon soft lips. They make out for a few minutes - as she continues to wank Taeyeon - before Taeyeon broke the kiss.

"I want you." Taeyeon said with her raspy voice as she stared right through Tiffany's eyes. Tiffany nod before she stood up and lead Taeyeon to her bedroom.

Moans and harsh breathing filled the entire room as Tiffany was riding on Taeyeon hard-on. She yelp when her ass got smacked by Taeyeon.

"That's it, babe. Keep going." Taeyeon said as she kept on fondling Tiffany bum while moving her hip in sync with Tiffany.

"Fuck, I'm close." Tiffany whispered as her hip rock even harder.

Taeyeon flipped their position making her on top before banging on Tiffany harder. She groaned when she felt Tiffany nails dig her shoulders but the pain she felt only fuel her desire to make the girl underneath her cum.

"Ah, Taeyeon." Tiffany moan in-between her gasp as her climax washed over her. She was gasping for air but it was difficult when Taeyeon kept on pounding her.

"Fuck." Taeyeon hissed at the feeling of Tiffany tight and wet around her and it was so good. She doesn't want this to end so every time she felt like cumming, she would edge herself by slowing down a bit and would thrust hard whenever the feeling fades away.

Tiffany was a moaning mess as she had cum countless times due to Taeyeon's action but she doesn't mind since it felt like heaven.

"Fuck, you felt so good." Taeyeon whispered to Tiffany as she felt her climax was coming again but instead of slowing down like she did before, she moves even faster, making Tiffany whimper and hugged her tighter. One final thrust before she finally shot loads of cum inside Tiffany. Her body was trembling at her intense climax as her jaw went slack.

And again, Tiffany reached her climax at the feeling of Taeyeon jizz rushed in. At this moment, she don't even care about the fact that she might get pregnant.

She pulled Taeyeon for a kiss as Taeyeon kept on moving slowly, trying to ride out of her high.

"That was great." Tiffany said in-between their after sex make out and Taeyeon just hum lazily.

They make out for a few minutes before Taeyeon finally break the kiss and slowly pull out. She lay next to Tiffany, still panting as she closed her eyes and in just a few seconds, she fell asleep.

Tiffany smiled as she stared at Taeyeon face. She looked so cute with her lips slightly open. She then moved closer to cuddle her before joining her in dreamland.


	226. My Mother's Sister I

"Taeyeon" I just snapped on my thoughts when my other cousin greeted me and kissed my cheek.

"Joohyun" I smiled at her and kiss her back on the cheek.

"How's my most beautiful yet handsome cousin?" She said while pinching my cheeks.

"I'm your only cousin Joohyun" I whine, she just laugh at me. She didn't call me Unnie because we have the same age. Jiyeon and Joohyun both look sophisticated and beautiful like their Mom. Another girl came out of the Kitchen. _Jessica._ The eldest daughter, I'm 18 so she's 3 years older than me. She looks like more of her father though she got a beautiful fair skin like her Mom, she's not as sophisticated like her sisters because she looks like a barbie, I eyed her body and notice that she her body became more matured unlike _before_. She's a pastry chef and run bakeries all over South Korea. I feel a little awkward towards her. _Why? You'll know soon._

"Hi Sica-Unnie" I just smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Hi Taengoo. Wow, you've grown up huh?" She stop in front of me, I thought she's going to kiss me tootoo but she just shake my hand and hug me lightly.

"You too Unnie. You became more beautiful" she just look at me and chuckle.

"Enough chit-chatting! Let's eat!" I heard Auntie said then we all head into the dining room. After we ate, we head to the pool. _Yup, they have a pool but just a small one._ Mom and Auntie were catching up, while me and my cousins were playing at the pool. And I can't concentrate on the game because they're all wearing a two piece bikini. _Damn!_ I was wearing a sports bra and shorts, I often glance at Auntie Miyoung's way because _Good Lord!_ She's wearing a red two piece bikini that really complimented her skin, her nipples were poking the bikini! After a while they head inside and tell us that they'll just visit the farm. Before they got too far, I admired my Auntie's sexy figure and butt. _Mmm I wanna run my hands on that back._ I felt myself getting hard with my thoughts.

"Tag! You're it!" Joohyun slap me but she accidentally slap my hard dick, I dunno if it's on purpose because she's _accidentally_ bumping my dick for a while now. We played for like 30 minutes in the pool, Joohyun was always riding on my back while Jiyeon and Sica-Unnie were splashing water on me. I can feel Joohyun's chest on my back and also her wet pussy. But I just ignore it because all that I could think of is Auntie Miyoung.

We head on the veranda afterwards, then ate some snacks that's been prepared by the maids. After we ate we hurriedly go upstairs to take a bath, Jiyeon and Joohyun are sleeping on the same bed, during my stay here I'll sleep on Sica-Unnie's bed. Auntie Miyoung don't want her daughters to drift apart that's why they are on the same room. Sica-Unnie was the first one who took a shower, Joohyun decided to just take a bath downstairs.

"Taeyeon-Unnie! You should just take a bath on Mommy's room." I look at Jiyeon as if asking her if it's okay.

"Come on! We're family! I'm sure it's okay." there are five rooms here on the Second floor of the house, only 2 have its own bathrooms. There are also 2 downstairs but I'm too lazy to go down. Besides Auntie Miyoung's room is only one room away.

"Okay then" I went on Auntie's room and noticed how organized it is, her room is a little bit smaller than my cousins. I went to the bathroom, and it is pretty spacious.

As I took a bath, I imagined what does Auntie look like when she's taking a shower, I got hard just by the thought of it. I shrugged the thought and just quickly took a bath. I was still hard after I took a shower, I stood in front of the mirror while wiping my body, I look down and saw the familiar red bathing suit that my Auntie wore. I took it and smell it like a horny pervert _Mmm smell so good._ My dick got harder because of it. Then I saw an underwear it's black, I smell it and it have the same smell like the bikini, I gulp and slowly wrapped the underwear on my dick and started pumping slowly while I continuously sniff Auntie's bikini.

 _"Ahh fuck. Auntie M-Miyoung."_ I can feel myself getting nearer so I pump faster.

 _"Auntie you feel so good ohh"_ My seeds spurt on the bathroom wall and also on the underwear. _What have I done?!_ I opened my eyes then quickly wash the underwear and make sure that no trace has been left. I gulp nervously and I'm getting a little scared. _But the lust I felt for Auntie is still there._


	227. My Mother's Sister II

"Taeyeon honey, I'm leaving" I heard my Mom whispered in my ear, I opened my left eye and saw that my cousins are still sleeping, I saw Auntie by the door, probably just looking at us. I stretched my body then get up.

"Mmm. I'll send you outside Mom?" I took her hand then we walk outside the room, I think I saw Auntie smiling at my action. She's just following us behind. I put my arm on my Mom's shoulder.

"Be good here Taeyeon, okay?" She said as we reached her car. I gave her a toothy grin and fakely salute at her. I saw at my peripheral vision that my Auntie was laughing at us. Her laugh was refreshing, _I hope I could hear her moan too._

"I'm serious Taeyeon."

"I'm serious too Mom" I felt an arm was wrapped around my waist. Hmm. That smell. I could feel that tingling sensation below me again.

"Don't worry Unnie, I'll take care of your little Taeyeonie here." _I'll take care of you too Auntie if you would just let me._

"Thank you Miyoung, So, I'll go ahead. Remember Taeyeon, be good. I'll go here when I'm not that busy at the Hospital." I rolled my eyes and my Mom pinch me on my side, I just chuckled at her.

"Aw! Okay okay! I would Mom! Don't worry." She kiss the side of my head, then went off.

"You're probably still sleepy, let's go back upstairs." I pout then nuzzle my head on her neck. She smell so damn good.

"Auntie, I might disturb Sica-Unnie's sleep and I don't wanna wake her up. Can I just sleep on your bed?" _Smooth Taeyeon. Smooth._ She comb my hair with her fingers then said it's okay. She take me to her room and I lay down, I close my eyes and find my way to dreamland but I felt the bed moved and I know it's Auntie, just knowing the fact that she's beside me was enough to give me a boner, I thought she'll go downstairs again but it looks like she's still sleepy. It was only 5 in the morning anyways. I turned around so I was facing her back. I wanna hug her, I wanna hug her so bad.

"Auntie?" I poked her back.

"Hmm?"

"Can I hug you?" I didn't wait for her response and quickly put my arms on her waist and wrap my legs on her body. I felt her tense because I know she could feel my boner behind her.

"Taeyeon what's this?!"

"Auntie you said you'll take care of me right? Right?" I started slowly humping on her back. I'm very hard right now. I heard her moan and that's enough for me to continue persisting what I wanted.

"Taeyeon! We can-" I put my hand on her mouth, then turn her body around me so she was facing me, I move my lips on her ear lick it and then whisper

"We could Auntie. If no one knows , we could." She's looking straight into my eyes as if hesitating. I thrust my hips so my cock could poke her clothed pussy.

"Ahh." I heard her moan, I know. I know she's craving for it too. It's been 10 years she last experienced how it feels like to have a cock deep inside her. Her left hand was on my nape while the other was slowly going down where it craves her touch the most but before she could pull down my pajamas she looked me straight into the eyes again, there were hesitation and fear in her eyes.

"I-I can't. T-tae" I put finger on her lips.

"You said you'll take care of TaeTae right Auntie? Could you please take care of little TaeTae? I promise no one will know." I was so desperate, I want her to touch me. I want to feel her. She bit her lower lip as her eyes travelled downsouth, her left hand was on my nape and the other was slowly making its way down, I groaned as the feeling of her warm hand enveloped my cock. Our foreheads were touching, We were both looking down to where her hand was. Her lust were eating her up.

"Ohh stroke it Auntie. It feels good ahh." She started to slowly stroke my cock and as we both looked at each other all I could see was lust and hunger I was mesmerized by it that I suddenly kissed her, slow and passionate at first then to rough and sloppy kisses. I bit her lip which caused her to moan. She suddenly pulled back on the kiss and then brought my other hand that were on her waist to her breasts, she is still stroking my cock. She kissed my jaw, then whisper on my ear.

"This is a secret between us TaeTae." I gulped hard. _Because finally!_

"A secret between us Auntie. I promise." She smiled seductively then move on top of me, she take off her nighties also her underwear and I could see her nipples are hard And that she is also very wet, I remove my pajamas and align my cock on her wet entrance, she slowly went down, adjusting to my size. Her eyes were close and she's biting her lower lip.

"Ohh so big TaeTae" I was breathing heavily, I just want to pound onto her. She opened her eyes then look at me.

"Now fuck Auntie. Fuck me hard and rough" Soon all I could hear was our heavy breathings and quiet moans on the room.

And that's were my not so boring summer vacation and secret affair with _My Mother's Sister. Began._


	228. My Mother's Sister III

11:11 PM. I glance at the clock beside me, I was laying on the bed my hands behind my head and Sica-Unnie were beside me sleeping peacefully, I was still thinking about what happened between Auntie and I yesterday, I didn't get the chance to talk to her because after what we did someone called her on the phone saying that there's an emergency at the farm but I didn't let her go until we had a short quickie on her room. I smiled reminiscing what happened between us.

 _"Do you really have to go Auntie?" I ask her as she was putting on her underwear. I think I was getting hard again just by seeing her butt_

 _"TaeTae there's just something I really had to do at the farm." I didn't bother to wear my pajama again as I stood up and hug her from behind, I know she could feel my cock behind her because she was still on her underwear and loose checkered red and black long sleeve, her hair was on a messy bun which turned me on more because of her white milky neck. I pulled her long sleeve down to her waist then kiss her on her shoulder._

 _"Hmmm, Taeyeon we can't. I really have to go" she turn around then push me slightly on my chest, my hands are still wrapped around her waist. I started kissing her neck._

 _"Just a quick one Auntie, I promise." I pull her with me as I step backward until I could sit at the edge of the bed and she was sitting on my lap. I started kneading her breasts and stroking her slit through her underwear._

 _"Hahh t-tae j-just a quickie b-baby, they hmm need me there ohh" after I heard that I quickly pull down her underwear, lay her down on the bed and roughly put my cock inside her, I quickly covered her mouth because I know she'll let out a loud scream. Well, Aunt Miyoung could be pretty loud, especially in bed. Her arms on my back, her legs wrapped around my waist, my other hand serve as a stand so I could still see her face. I want to see her face most likely when's about to come. I was pounding her hard and fast, her muffled moans are vibrating on my hands. Her nails scratching my back, which cause a little pain but I didn't care about that, all I could care about was our skin slapping, her chest heaving up and down._

 _"Ugh! So tight Auntie! Mmm! So fucking tight!" I harshly whispered. I removed my hand that was covering her mouth and put it on one of her breast._

 _"Mm! Mm! Ahhh. Coming! I'm coming TaeTae!" She whispered in my ear. I was still thrusting hard and fast when I feel myself about to come._

 _"Ugh! Ugh! Come with me Auntie!"_

 _"Come inside! Come inside of Auntie,baby! Ahhhh.." I groaned as I release inside of her. I slow down my thrust before I pull out which cause her to moan a little. I could see that she's tired. I kiss her forehead then move down to lick her clean._

 _"Hmmmm TaeTae. Stop baby you're making me horny again." I chuckled and kiss her sloppily._

 _"Auntie it looks like it's not just your hair that is messy huh? Would you still go?" She opened her eyes shockingly as if remembering something important. She looked at the clock._

 _"Oh my gosh. So much for a quckie TaeTae! We should fix ourselves up. I really have to go and the kids will wake up any minute now." She glared at me a little and was about to get up from the bed when I stop her, she was about to say something when I put my index finger on her lips._

 _"Shhh. Let me dress you up Auntie. I know you're pretty tired. Just a token of appreciation?" I put my pajama back on and she smiled at me when I lifted her up from the bed, my body may be small but I'm pretty strong, her head nuzzled on my neck, I could feel her slow breathing. I went to her drawer and get a new pair of underwear and jeans. We went back on the bed and I sat her down. I kneeled in front of her and spread her legs a little so I could put on her underwear, I could feel her stare at me. After I put on her underwear I get her jeans and put it on too, I guide her to stand up and pull up the jeans and zip it up, we were staring at each other when I pull her closer to button up her sleeves. After I did that i fixed her hair a little then kiss her on the side of her head then I gave her a smile._

 _"All done Auntie"_

 _"Thank you TaeTae. Now I really have to go." she was about to walk out when I grab her arm and kiss her hard on the lips._

 _"Now go. Take care Auntie Miyoung." She smiled and walk out of the room. I lay down on her bed, when I catch a glimpse of the underwear she was wearing earlier, I picked it up then head to the bathroom._

 _"Maybe jerking off after I had sex is not bad right?" I turn the shower on and wrapped it around my skin and imagine her sucking me off._

 _"Ohh Auntie Miyoung I can't get enough of you."_

I laughed at what I did but quickly covered my mouth and look beside me afraid that I disturb Sica-Unnie's sleep. I get up from the bed because I couldn't sleep anyways, I went downstairs and went to watch some cartoons. I was so focus at the cartoon when I noticed someone going down the stairs. It was Auntie. I didn't get the chance to see her again yesterday because it was late at night when she came back and she was gone early this morning too, I didn't even know that she came back already.

"Can't sleep?" She walk towards me and sat beside me but I just ignore her, I didn't see her all day that's why I'm pretty mad.

"What are you watching TaeTae?" I still didn't respond, that's when she turn her head on me and noticed that I was purposely ignoring her. She put her hand on one of my thighs and rub it gently. I groaned.

"Are you mad at Auntie? The farm needs me TaeTae. But now I'm all yours." She whispered the last part and lick my earlobe. I looked at her and put her hands that was on my thigh to my covered dick. I lick my lips while looking at her.

"Me and my cock missed you so much Auntie Miyoung. Oooh." She smiled and kneeled in front of me then pull my boxer down to my legs and my 8 inch cock sprung in front of her. She grab my cock and stroke it gently.

"Hmm I missed you too TaeTae." she said as she slowly put my hard cock on her mouth. I heaved heavily as I watch her every move. I wrapped her hair on my hand. Just feeling the warmth of her mouth on me can almost make me cum. She start to bobbed her head up and down and her hands were still wrapped around my cock.

"Ahh Auntie. Deeper please." She removed my cock on her mouth which cause me to whine. She chuckled a little because of that. She sat down on the couch her back laid rest on it.

"Turn around TaeTae and kneel on this couch in front of me, put your hands on the back of the couch" I just did what she told me and didn't question her anymore. So now I was kneeling on the couch in front of her, she's in between my thighs. She grab my cock and stroke it.

"I want you to fuck my mouth TaeTae" She was looking up at me and I look down on her. I nod and she slowly put my dick on her mouth, her hands were on my butt. I started pumping slowly.

"Ahhh. Fuck so warm. Mmm" My thrust on her mouth was getting fast. Mmm. Auntie's mouth feels like heaven. I felt Auntie slap my butt, so I stop and look down on her. She coughed a little and removed her lace underwear. I understand what she wants, so I slowly put my cock inside of her.

"Ahhhmm. I want it slow and hard T-Tae ohh" I started pumping slow but hard so she could feel my every thrust. Her eyes were closed feeling my every move deep inside of her. I stroke her cheek with my hand then kiss her passionately. Our sweats were colliding, our bodies were closely pressed again each other. Her pussy's clenching my cock, I pulled out from the kiss.

"Nngh Auntie can I go faster? Ahh" she nod her head, then I start to thrust faster. She was clenching her teeth, her hands on my head.

"Mmmm! TaeTae! So good! so good! Ah! Ah! Ah!" her body started shaking as a sign that she already came. But I didn't stop until I feel my balls tighten.  
"I-I'm coming Auntie."

"Pull out baby. I want to taste your cum." I pulled out and stroke my cock fast, she went down on the couch and kneel on the floor as I stood up. She put my cock on her mouth, stroke it and suck it fast. I shivered as I felt myself come. Auntie moaned and I saw her gulping it all down. She pulled out my cock with a pop and stuck out her tongue as I slap my dick into it. I sat down tiredly on the couch, get my boxer and wear it again. She picked up her lace underwear and give it to me. I looked at her as if asking what this is for. She chuckled. As she sat on my lap sideways.

"It's yours since you like relieving yourself with it. But don't let anybody see it, okay? I'll sleep now. Goodnight. _My favorite niece_." She kissed my lips and head back upstairs. And I was still left there on the couch dumbfounded.

 _She knew about it?_

I chuckled, turn off the television and went upstairs shaking my head.

Oh Auntie Miyoung, you are such a fucking tease.


	229. My Mother's Sister IV

"What we had was already in the past Jessica. What we have now is just simply satisfying the lust in our body." She looks at me then shake her head. She pushed me on the bed, she kissed my jaw up to my ear then lick it and I held my breath for a moment. She still remembers my weak spot.

"I'll show you that you still need Kitty, baby. That you still crave for my touch and that I am better than my Mother." _That nickname_. She whispered in my ear that I couldn't help but to shiver. She removed her hair tie and her brown locks fall down. _Gorgeous_. She put my hands above my head and tie it up. I was just observing every move she make. I arched my hips up when her hands started exploring my body like I'm some kind of map and stop at my hardness, she moved her hands up and down. Her lips travelled all around ny neck when I felt her sucking and biting on a certain spot that'll surely leave a mark.

"J-Jessica aahh." Her lips move back to my jaw then to my lips, her tongue exploring the inside of my mouth, she nibbled my lower lip then suck my tongue.

"Mm Am I better than my Mom now?" She whispered in my ear then purr like cat. Her lips move back down then lick the valley of my breasts. Her other hand still going up and down on my cock. She stop kissing me then align herself to me. She slowly went down which let out a moan from our mouths. Her both hands on my chests, she started grinding her hips and then move her head down to suck my nipple, her tongue swirl, lick and suck around it. Switching from one nipple to another. Our hips move in sync then I start to pump faster and she throw her head back. I was clenching my jaw as I move inside her.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah T-Tae! Fuck!" Her chests bounce up and down as I pump fast and hard.

"U-Untie me" the moment she did, I turn us around so now I was on top of her then I quickly rammed my way inside her. Her moans were loud, her hands around my back, her legs wrapped on my waist.

"Nngh! Fuck! You feels so good Jessica!" It feels like this wooden bes will be destroyed with my every thrust inside her.

"Uhh T-Tae! C-coming!" Her body started shaking, her nails felt like digging my back but I didn't stop pumping until something inside me was building up. I moved my lips on her ear then whisper.

"I'm coming"

"P-pull out ahh" A few more thrust and I come right on her pussy lips, my body was quivering, my jaw tensed shut. After I make sure that I release it all, I lay down beside her tiredly. She move her fingers down to her entrance and rub my cum with my fingers then she looked at me as she suck her fingers and place it near my mouth as if asking me to suck it too. And I did. I heard her moan when my ringtone blasted on my phone. I sat up and get it. I saw that it was Auntie Miyoung. _Auntie Miyoung. Oh fuck._ She completely slipped off my mind. I quickly get my clothes and started wearing it again. I look at Jessica as if telling her to do the same.

"Hello Auntie?"

"TaeTae what are taking the both of you so long?" I can't put my boxer up then I saw Jessica walking towards me, she was all dressed up. She removed my boxer and then I glared at her. I gave her the ' _what are you doing?_ ' look. She smiled naughtily and started kissing my thighs. I push her and she pout. I sat down on the bed and started putting my remaining clothes on.

"The car kinda broke down Auntie, so we stop at this empty farmer's hut near our farm." She didn't respond for like 5 minutes that I started to get worried.

"Auntie?" I ask her with a worried voice. Jessica was just looking coldly at me.

"Ohh. Okay. Where's Jessica?"

"Uhm she's sleeping Auntie. Should I wake her up?" Then Jessica mouthed to me _'No, I'm not'_ I ignored her and just focus on Auntie whom I heard let out a breath of. Relief?

"Oh no baby, that's okay. Is your car fixed by now?"

"Uh No. Could you please ask someone to pick us up Auntie? I was about to call you know, but I can't seem to reach your phone."

"Must be the signal. Okay, I'll ask someone. Just wait there. Oh and TaeTae? Behave." I just hummed at her warning. _Well, its kinda too late to behave now is it?_


	230. You Attack My Heart I

Had Taeyeon heard correctly?

Was Tiffany offering her help?

Or was she imagining it?

Yeah. That must be it. There was no way the girl that drove her insane would offer to help her release herself from such an erection. Taeyeon must have transported to another dimension.

Just when she's about to pinch herself to wake up, she feels a hand cup her bulge, especially the testicle area. Taeyeon throws her head back at the feeling and bites her lips to suppress a moan. God, she hadn't felt a hand that wasn't hers touch her in a long time.

''Taeyeon'' the dark haired girl calls out softly, attracting her attention.

Now it was obvious she wasn't dreaming. And also what Tiffany wanted.

But, what should she do? Should she accept such noble help Tiffany was offering? Or should she kindly reject her and not risk their friendship growing weird?

All those thoughts run through Taeyeon's head. It was desire vs reason.

Which head should she listen to?

The hand on her crotch starts to caress everything around it and it is in that moment that Taeyeon says, ''fuck everything''.

''Are you sure'' she stutters

Tiffany doesn't take even a seconds to answer, she had a clear idea of what she wanted, ''Positive''.

Taeyeon nods with her head, but she doesn't move.

Tiffany sees the doubt about how to proceed in her eyes and takes the initiative.

''Come here'' she tells the blonde and grabs one of her hands, leading her to the couch once more.

Taeyeon only lets herself be dragged and sat down.

Tiffany kneels in front of her and her nerves start getting the best of her. It's not that she has even received that much orals in her life, in fact it had only been twice, but none of those times had she felt like _this._ Sure, she was nervous, but this nervousness was on another level.

The dark haired girl accommodates herself between her legs and looks up to find her eyes.

The moments their eyes meet they can both see how much they want this. Taeyeon gives the girl a slight signal to continue and Tiffany decides not to lose any more time.

The short girl's erection looked like it was about to rip her pants open in any second. She felt suffocated and needed release immediately.

Tiffany brings her hands closer to the button of Taeyeon's jeans and pulls the fly down. Her hands trembling while doing it.

She slowly slides off the jeans until they pool at her ankles. Taeyeon feels a little relieved at not having junior so imprisoned, but better things were to come. Pun intended.

The dark haired girl licks her lips upon seeing such bulge.

She notices a wet spot where the tip of the blonde's penis is located, most likely being precum.

She feels her hands aching to take Taeyeon's boxers off, but first she draws her face near her member and kisses the tip of it. The contact makes Taeyeon shiver. If that was her reaction when clothing was on the way, she couldn't imagine how she would feel being inside Tiffany's mouth.

Now it was time for the good part.

Tiffany puts her hand on the elastic band of the blonde's underwear and slides it off until it joins the pants.

Tiffany's jaw almost falls off from the impression.

If covered it looked big, nude it was monumental. It was thick, long and veiny. The perfect package.

Tiffany even has to draw back a bit so it doesn't poke her eye.

God, she knows it is not right no compare but Taeyeon's package is way bigger than both her ex-boyfriends'. Combined.

She doesn't think twice to put her fist around it. Taeyeon throws her head back hitting the couch's backrest.

The girl starts pumping her hand up and down, starting slowly, but the blonde seems to be agonizing at the pace so she quickens her movements.

''Oh, Tiffany'' Taeyeon breathes and her voice makes Tiffany want to take things to another level.

So, without hesitation and without warning, she runs her smooth and wet tongue over the cock's tip.

Taeyeon hisses, she wasn't ready.

Then Tiffany moves her tongue all around her member. From her testicles, where she slides her tongue between them, until the tip. She repeats the action a couple of times before deciding to end Taeyeon's suffering.

When Taeyeon catches Tiffany about to put her dick inside her mouth, she has to use her remaining self-control not to grab the girl by the back of her head and smash her against her erection.

The dark haired girl licks the slit on the head with the tip of her tongue and Taeyeon closes her eyes forcefully. She could come from that alone. Tiffany's tongue felt _that_ good.

Tiffany opens her mouth and begins taking inch by inch, loving how the cock feels so hard inside her cavity. She's halfway through it when she feels the tip of it make contact with her gag reflex. She doesn't want to hurt herself, being this the first time she's both giving a blowjob and taking something that big. She starts to bob her head up and down in a steady rhythm.

Heavens, never in her life did she want to have any of her boyfriends in her mouth, but with Taeyeon she craved it. And now, having her like this, she doesn't regret it. She likes the fact that Taeyeon was her first.

''Tiffany'' Taeyeon no longer suppresses her moans, losing her remaining self-control the moments the warmth from Tiffany's mouth walls wrapped her aching cock.

''My god, Taeyeon. It's huge'' the girl tells her, making her swell with pride about her size.

She can't seem to control her limbs and puts her hands on the back of Tiffany's head but without putting any pressure on it. Chocking the girl was not in her plans. Even though it was one of her darkest fantasies, she didn't want to hurt her.

The shorty is in seventh heaven, the pleasure her own hands brings her is nothing compared to the pleasure Tiffany is giving her.

She opens her eyes and looks down, where Tiffany is so focused at work, seemingly enjoying this as much as Taeyeon.

Not even the most beautiful of landscapes compared to the sight in front of her. Tiffany, on her knees, taking her length like it was a matter of life or death. The devoted way in which Tiffany was sucking her off was surprising to her, was Tiffany experienced?

 _No_ , _Taeyeon_. _Don't_ _think_ _about_ _it_. _It_ _doesn't_ _matter_. _What_ _matters_ _is_ _that_ _she's_ _there_ _with_ _you_ _and_ _the_ _cock_ _that's_ _filling_ _her_ _mouth_ _is_ _none_ _otherthan_ _yours_.

The dark haired girl increases the speed of her movements and Taeyeon feels her balls begin to contract. She was close.

Her breathing is elaborated and she feels sweaty.

Tiffany runs her tongue once more through all of her member while her hands explore her thighs, drawing tiny circles with her index finger.

''Tiffany, I'm gonna come. Please'' at first the blonde's words didn't register in her mind, but seeing her move her hips to create more contact with her mouth, she gets what she meant.

Saying that the idea of Taeyeon coming inside her mouth didn't turn her on was a big fat lie, but even so it doesn't stop the petition to make her blush the deepest shade of red.

She puts the dick again in her mouth and bobs her head up and down faster until Taeyeon lets out a choked cry and feels that warm liquid fill her mouth and go down her throat.

The mere thought of having direct contact with someone's semen disgusted her. Having heard so many stories from her previous friends about the horrible taste it had. But Taeyeon's cum had an almost sweet taste to it.

Tiffany had never had an addiction, but Taeyeon could be her first.

The blonde's body starts to shake while she deposits the entirety of her fluids inside her mouth. She starts pumping her dick to get the last drop of her orgasm.

Tiffany flattens her tongue and Taeyeon slaps her cock on the pink muscle, leaving it all on her mouth. After that, Taeyeon is in a state similar to sleep, releasing like that after so much time drained all her energy. Little by little she regains her strength and observes Tiffany collect the cum that had leaked and run down her chin with her finger and licking it.

Tiffany finishes and stands up, sitting down next to Taeyeon. The moment she closes her legs, she can feel the wetness between them. It's unbelievable that sucking Taeyeon like that had left her so wet.

''Wow'' is all Taeyeon can say, Tiffany had even sucked her ability to speak properly.

''I know'' Tiffany can't erase the smile on her face.

Taeyeon is about to suggest she lets her return the favor when the slam of a car door brings them back to reality.

Tiffany reacts immediately and rises from the couch, looking at Taeyeon a little desperate.

The blonde stands up as she did and slides her clothes up, putting her still sensitive and now soft cock inside her boxers.

She buttons her pants and pulls the zipper up as fast as she can. A few seconds later they hear the front door closing

Hell, way to ruin the moment.


	231. You Attack My Heart II

Taeyeon was almost falling asleep in algebra class when she felt her pants vibrate. Careful not to alert the teacher she checks the device.

It was a message from Tiffany.

Now that was weird. The girl rarely texted her when they were at school. So, what could she need?

Her brows furrow in confusion upon reading the content.

 _Ask for a bathroom pass and meet me by the janitor's closet._

Even confused she doesn't think twice to go and see the dark haired girl.

She approaches the teacher and asks for a bathroom pass, the man gives it to her and continues to teach his class.

Taeyeon walks fast to where Tiffany is waiting for her and when she arrives the dark haired girl grabs her by the hand and leads her inside the closet without saying a word.

''Tiffany, what are we doing here?'' asks Taeyeon looking all around the small room.

Tiffany places her forefinger on her lips, ''Shhh, just relax'' she whispers in her ear, and her hot breath makes Taeyeon shudder. The Loch Ness monster that inhabited inside Taeyeon's pants stirred awake with the small action.

Tiffany smirks upon seeing her reaction and starts caressing the girl's member, which begins hardening at the contact. It is in that moment that Taeyeon curse her boy-experimenting-puberty kind of hormones.

''Fany'' the blonde has the intention of telling the other girl to stop, but when the dark haired girl lowers her pants and puts her hand inside her boxers, she shuts her mouth to suppress a moan.

''I see someone is very excited to see me'' the girl kneels in front of Taeyeon, pulling down her boxers and licking her lips when the girl's massive cock springs free. The member was almost fully erect.

She doesn't wait and places the cock on her mouth, making Taeyeon hiss at the contact. The wet and warm feeling of Tiffany's mouth was electrifying.

The dark haired girl traces the tip of the blonde's cock with her tongue, leaving a trail of saliva all over the head.

''Ti-Tiffany'' the blonde lets out a low moan, ''so-someone could f-find us'' she tries to say in spite of the enormous pleasure she was feeling.

Tiffany keeps on sucking her now rock hard cock and looks up to her.

''Do you want me to stop, then?'' she says massaging her balls and then putting one by one on her mouth, wrapping them with her soft tongue.

The girl moans with her balls on her mouth and the vibration that it produces generates another level of pleasure.

Back to Taeyeon's length, she starts licking all around the shaft, from the base to the tip, taking inch by inch until she can't fit any more. She sucks deeply and bobs her head up and down. When she reaches the tip, she licks her slit and the pre-cum oozing out of it with her tongue.

Taeyeon lifts her shirt up a little and caresses her abs.

When Tiffany starts sucking at a faster pace, she puts her hands on the back of the girl's head and thrusts lightly, careful not to choke her.

''Yes'' the blonde licks her lower lips, feeling her balls start to contract, she knew she was close. ''Like that, don't stop''

Her hips are moving slowly, no longer in control of her body. She just let herself get carried away by the pleasure the dark haired girl was giving her.

''God, Tiffany! I'm so close!'' Taeyeon says through gritted teeth.

Tiffany changes her mouth for her hand while she catches her breath.

''Come, Tae. Come inside my mouth'' she puts back Taeyeon's huge dick on her mouth and continues to blow her.

Taeyeon begins to moan again and her body tenses. She would come in any moment and Tiffany knew it.

Hollowing her cheeks, she gives one last deep suck and Taeyeon releases her warm cum in Tiffany's mouth. The dark haired girl doesn't let anything go to waste and swallows as much as she can. The blonde had produced so much cum that even some was going down the sides of her mouth.

Taeyeon can't help slapping her cock against Tiffany's tongue and leaving everything on it.

With one of her fingers she collects the last of her cum that was dribbling down the girl's chin and puts her in her mouth, the dark haired girl pleased licks it clean.

''Delicious'' the girl says, licking her lips.

Tiffany stands up with the blonde's help and pulls up her clothes.

''What was that about'' asks an almost breathless Taeyeon, not being able to wipe the smile off her face.

''To wish you good luck on your test'' the girl winks an eye seductively.

Taeyeon chuckles, ''wasn't it a kiss?'' she jokes.

Tiffany smiles, ''that too'' she says before hooking her arms on the back of Taeyeon's neck.

Taeyeon grabs her by the waist with both hands and captures her lips in a soft kiss.

Their mouths are moving calmly for a few seconds, no hurries.

After a few moments more of kissing, they get ready to exit the room.

They both take different ends of the hall, but both leave with wide smiles on their faces.

* * *

''Mmmm'' moans could be heard coming from two girls kissing passionately. Taeyeon was gripping Tiffany's ass and bringing her closer to her body.

Tiffany detaches her mouths and starts peppering kisses all over the blonde's neck.

''Are you sure no one will interrupt us?'' the dark haired girl says between kisses.

Taeyeon bites her lower lips and she tries to organize her thoughts to answer, Tiffany's lips left a tingling sensation all over her neck.

''No one w-will come home fo-for a few hours''

The taller girl starts moving them until Taeyeon's legs hit the edge of the bed and she falls sitting down, her breathing elaborated because of the arousal.

Tiffany has such a seductive look on her eyes that only from watching them it awakes something in Taeyeon.

''Perfect. Now let's begin'' the dark haired girl says before sitting on the blonde's lap.

They join their mouths once again but this time the kiss is wilder. Their tongues meet and start a fierce battle while their hands explore their bodies.

Taeyeon's hands manage to slide under the short skirt Tiffany was wearing that day.

She lets out a moan when she feels that soft and supple skin that she had wanted to feel under her fingertips ever since she met the girl.

The blonde caresses and occasionally squeezes the ass that was driving her crazy. It was definitely one her favorite parts on Tiffany's body.

Tiffany closes her eyes as a result of the pleasure that Taeyeon's hands provide. Her body reacts and she starts rocking her hips on top of the girl's legs.

Taeyeon's hips move meeting the dark haired girl's hips. They both moan in each other's mouths, but it's not enough. They needed to feel each other without obstacles.

Tiffany pulls at the hem of the blonde's shirt and she lifts up her arms to take it off. The dark haired girl licks at her lips upon seeing those perfect abs. Her fingers travel through the middle, leaving red trail marks because of her long nails.

Taeyeon does the same thing with Tiffanny, but she takes her bra off as well, leaving her round and large breasts to her hungry eyes.

Finally. After wanting it for so long. It was going to happen. They would surrender to each other.

The short girl's hands automatically go to the mounds that are aching for her touch. God, they felt so soft in her palms. She squeezes lightly and rubs her thumb on both nipples, feeling them harden under her touch.

''Oh, Taeyeon'' Tiffany sighs aroused, the girl's hands felt so good on her skin. Her touch was almost burning.

Suddenly, Taeyeon's soft tongue envelops one of her pink buds. Caressing the button with the tip of her tongue, leaving it covered in her saliva.

''Ah'' Tiffany moans and with her hands she pushes Taeyeon's head slightly forward to take more of her boobs. Taeyeon opens her mouth even more and captures more of the mound in it. Her tongue runs all over the area, leaving a wet trail in its wake. Then, she gets back to the nipple and begins sucking on it.

She envelops the other mound and gives it the same treatment. Tiffany's hip movements become more frantic and Taeyeon can't take it anymore.

She takes Tiffany by the waist and lies her down on the bed. She kneels on both knees in front of her and pops open the button of her pants. She slides it off her legs and throws it somewhere on the floor.

Tiffany's eyes turn darker when she sees her bulge. The dark haired girl sits and approaches the blonde. She hooks her fingers on the band of Taeyeon's boxers and pulls it down in a swift movement.

The cold air of the room makes Taeyeon shiver when it hits her cock. The member was now fully erect and hard before Tiffany's gaze.

The girl only licks her lips before launching herself against Taeyeon's huge length.

''Ah, yes!'' Taeyeon exclaims loudly, Tiffany bobs her head up and down enthusiastically while one of her hands holds onto her leg and the other fondles with her balls.

''I like them a lot, you know?'' Tiffany says before licking her balls, her hand stroking her dick.

''Fuck'' Taeyeon hisses, her testicles were quite sensitive, and when they made contact with Tiffany's wet tongue it drove her crazy.

Tiffany was still sucking on her dick and once it was completely covered in her saliva, she lies down again. She lifts the lower part of her body a bit and gets rid of her skirt and underwear all in one go. Now she was bare in front of Taeyeon.

Taeyeon feels her mouth water at the sight. Tiffany's body was like it was a creation of the gods. Even if she was young, her curves were prominent.

Tiffany's treasure looked appetizing, especially with that glistening on its lips.

Without a warning, Taeyeon separates her lips with her fingers and runs her tongue across the wet folds of Tiffany's cunt.

''Taeyeon!'' Tiffany writhes, her desire of having the blonde's tongue in her most private part was finally being fulfilled.

Taeyeon had also been wanting to eat her out for a while.

The dark haired girl entrangles her fingers in Taeyeon's blonde hairs, massaging her scalp. The action only eggs the blonde on and she quickens her ministrations. She flattens her tongue and licks across her slit, drawing moans from Tiffany.

She savors with her tongue the delicious juice that is pouring out of Tiffany's pussy. She drinks it all, Tiffany was so tasty that she couldn't allow to waste even one drop.

The dark haired girl's breathing gets heavy, her stomach and chest rising and falling with every lap of her tongue.

Taeyeon finds her clit and starts stimulating it with the tip of her tongue.

''Oh my god!'' Tiffany moans loudly, she takes her hands off Taeyeon's head and fists the sheets, she was near.

Taeyeon didn't know very well what she was doing, she was just experimenting and it was only when Tiffany made a particular sound that she knew she was on the right path.

She thinks of trapping the bundle of nerves between her teeth and pulling at it slightly. That makes Tiffany throw her head back against the pillow and move it frantically to the sides. She repeats the action but she uses her lips instead of her teeth. The softness of Taeyeon's plump lips make Tiffany's entire body tremble.

The violent movements of Tiffany's body tell Taeyeon she is about to come, so she inserts her tongue in the girl's pussy, fucking her with it. Taeyeon's tongue went in and out the slippery hole and the girl's walls clenched around the pink muscle. She was closer with each push and pull.

Taeyeon's tongue was moving fast. She enters as deep as she can with one push and that breaks Tiffany.

The girl begins shaking and whimpering in pleasure, Taeyeon puts pressure on her leg to keep her in place.

The abundant fluids of the girl flood her mouth, quenching the thirst she had for them.

Her tongue keeps on massaging Tiffany's pussy until she calms down.

When Tiffany relaxes, Taeyeon moves up leaving a trail of kisses, her lips appreciating every inch of the girl's sculptural body, until it ends with a soft kiss on the lips. Tiffany pulls Taeyeon towards her and their bare bodies shiver at the contact. The girls deepen the kiss, adding their tongues, making Tiffany taste her own essence.

Tiffany then feels something hard poking her inner thigh and she lowers one of her hands to caress the culprit. Taeyeon separates from her lips and takes off her underwear, struggling a bit.

Tiffany opens her legs for Taeyeon to get in between them. The blonde wastes no time and does it, running her hands along the girl's thighs.

''Ready?'' Taeyeon asks with a throaty tone.

''Like never before'' Tiffany replies, sitting up to deposit a peck to Taeyeon's lips.

The blonde feels her cock palpitate, so she takes it from the base and draws the head closer to Tiffany's entrance. She begins a circular movement with the tip, rubbing the girl's wet folds.

''Mmmmm, Tae''

Taeyeon's insides heat up upon listening to Tiffany's cries of pleasure. If her regular voice caused a tingle in her body, her moans made her shake internally.

Taeyeon lets go of her member and begins rocking her hips, forward, back, her length slipping between Tiffany's lips.

The blonde continues with her movements and gets rid of her sports bra, throwing it in the air without looking. She just hears something fall to the floor.

''Taeyeon, please. I want you in me now'' Tiffany tells her with a trace of desperation in her voice. Taeyeon is more than happy to comply.

The blonde fists her shaft and aligns it to Tiffany's entrance.

''I'm going in. if you want me to stop just tell me, okay?''

Tiffany merely nods and Taeyeon pushes the tip of her cock through slippery folds. Tiffany was still wet from her first orgasm.

''Oh my god'' Tiffany breathes.

Taeyeon inserts inch by inch, drawing moans from both. Once she was completely inside, she stays still for a moment, waiting for Tiffany to adjust to her size. She hovers over the girl, putting her weight on her arms and leans forward to capture the dark haired girl's lips in a sweet kiss. No hurry, it was just them feeling one another's lips.

After a few minutes, Tiffany starts moving her hips against her own and Taeyeon responds by thrusting hers as well. She positions herself between the girl's legs again to have better room to move.

''Jesus Christ, Tae. You're so big'' Tiffany moans breathily. She was loving the feeling of Taeyeon stretching her out.

''And you're so tight'' Taeyeon groans, Tiffany's walls clenched around her every time her cock entered her.

Everything starts slow, but as their hips move, their need grows.

''Harder, Tae''

The blonde intensifies her thrusts, her member reaching deeper inside Tiffany, hitting parts Tiffany never imagined could be reached.

When the tip of Taeyeon's cock touches a special spot, Tiffany screams in pleasure.

''Mmmmmmm yes! r-right there!''

Taeyeon lifts the girl's legs and places them on her shoulders to deepen their contact even more.

Moans and the slapping of Taeyeon's balls against Tiffany's skin are what fill the room.

''Taeyeon!'' Tiffany cries when the blonde curves her member and presses on a sensible spot.

The short girl lowers her legs and gets between them once again, quickening the movement of her hips.

''You feel so good, Fany. I love how your pussy stretches to fit me'' Taeyeon breathes over her lips. Tiffany responds by taking her face in her hands and smashing their mouths in a deep kiss. The girl caresses Taeyeon's bare back with the tip of her fingers.

Taeyeon ups her speed with which she goes in and out of Tiffany's hole. The dark haired girl feels that familiar knot in the pit of her stomach.

''Tae, I'm coming''

''Mmmm yes Fany. Come all over my huge cock'' Taeyeon growls. Tiffany's walls were starting to clench and her sex was palpitating around her length. Tiffany's nails claw down the skin of her back. She was clawing at her so hard that it was starting to burn, but feeling Tiffany like that made it all worth it.

Suddenly, Tiffany's body shakes and then stills.

''Ahhhh''

Taeyeon feels her cock being showered by Tiffany's fluids.

The girl doesn't stop moving even with the waves of pleasure she was experiencing.

When her body relaxes after that intense orgasm, she lets Taeyeon go on, the blonde still hadn't reached her own.

Taeyeon pulls out from Tiffany and quickly grabs her by the waist. She sits against the backboard of the bed and places Tiffany on her legs. The dark haired girl raises her hips a bit and Taeyeon grabs her erection and inserts it again inside Tiffany, slowly.

Tiffany starts to bounce on Taeyeon's cock and Taeyeon almost loses it at the sight. Tiffany was riding her, her tits bouncing with her. Tiffany hugs Taeyeon and their breasts rubbing together as they move adds another level of pleasure to the equation.

''God, Tiffany. I'm gonna come soon''

Tiffany doesn't answer, she was too lost in her own pleasure, she had an orgasm building inside of her again.

''Ah, Tae. I'm coming again!''

And Tiffany releases her fluids all over Taeyeon's member again.

The girl's orgasm triggers Taeyeon's.

In a quick movement, she pulls out, just in time to release her cum on a still shaking-because-of-her-second-orgasm Tiffany's tits and stomach.

''Shit'' Taeyeon says through gritted teeth, she strokes her dick to milk until the last drop.

Tiffany shifts her gaze to her own body and admires it covered in the blonde's white cum.

A big smile appears on her face and she lets herself fall on top of Taeyeon, who holds her in her arms.

They are both breathing heavily on each other's necks, Taeyeon leaving small kisses in Tiffany's.

She lies on her back with the dark haired girl on top to recover from the activities.

Tiffany moves to lie beside her. The girl closes her eyes, probably to wait and regain her energy.

 _I did that. Damn! Maybe I should change Poseidon's name to something more powerful. Zeus! Yes, the most powerful of gods. No! Hades sounds better since it tired her to death._

Taeyeon's eyes begin to droop and she lets sleep overcome her as well.

Some time after, the ringing of a cellphone wakes both girls from their slumber.

Taeyeon recognizes the sound and she reluctantly gets off the bed.

''Yeah?'' she answers and the voice on the other side makes her open her eyes wide, the gesture doesn't go missing to Tiffany.

The girl is afraid something bad might have happened, but when she sees Taeyeon relax she forgets about it.

''It's alright, don't worry, I'm not hungry anyway'' _I already ate._

''Bye'' she says before hanging up.

''Everything okay?'' Tiffany asks once the girl lies down again.

''Yeah, it were just my folks letting me know they'd be a little late'' says Taeyeon, getting on her side and putting a strand of Tiffany's hair behind her ear.

''Oh, we'll be alone for another while then'' Tiffany says with a smirk.

Taeyeon laughs softly, ''it seems like it. My brother sent me a text in the morning saying he'd be at his girlfriend's so he'll come home at night''

Tiffany hums as a response and she rakes her fingers on the middle of Taeyeon's chest, squeezing her breasts slightly, she continues her trail until she stops at the abs that she wanted to lick so badly.

She doesn't think about it twice and she leans forward to run her tongue all over the girl's abs, earning a loud moan from her.

''You know, I've always admired your body. For someone so small you are definitely more built than most guys at school''

Taeyeon smiles proudly and flexes one arm to show her toned biceps.

''Show off'' Tiffany shoves her arm. Taeyeon answers by taking grabbing her waist and bringing her closer to her body, pressing their bare skins together.

Their lips fuse into a breathtaking kiss. If there is something that they would never get tired of is the feeling of their lips together. They molded so well against each other's and their sweet tastes complemented one another.

Taeyeon lowers a hand and squeezes Tiffany's ass and then slaps her softly.

Tiffany joins in and spanks Taeyeon's round butt as well, but with a little more force.

''Hey, that hurt'' Taeyeon complains with a fake painful tone.

''Sorry'' the girl gives her a peck as an apology and then descends a hand to caress the blonde's now soft member.

The girl's member doesn't take long in hardening completely.

 _Teenager hormones_ , they both think.

Still facing each other, Taeyeon grabs one of Tiffany's legs and places it on her hip, she grabs her cock's base and she begins inserting it inside Tiffany.

My god, it feels even bigger than before, did it grow after sex?, Tiffany thinks and suddenly an idea hits her.

Pushing the blonde slightly, she pulls out the member out of herself and rises from the bed, leaving a very confused Taeyeon.

''Tiffany? What's wrong?'' she asks, setting her confusion aside when she sees the way in which Tiffany was walking.

The dark haired girl doesn't answer, she was busy looking for something inside her backpack. When she finds it and Taeyeon sees what it was, she bursts into laughter.

''Are you serious?'' she says as the laughter dies down.

''Of course, I want to know how big it is'' Tiffany says with such a straight face that it makes Taeyeon laugh again

Tiffany ignores her and sits on the bed, taking Taeyeon's still fully erect penis in her hands. Taeyeon directs her attention to her when she feels the contact on her member.

Tiffany positions the ruler and proceeds to find out what she has been dying to know for a while.

''8.5 inches''

''Really? It grew?'' Taeyeon looks really shocked, she thought her penis wasn't going to grow any more. ''Last time I measured it was 8 inches long''

''Wow, that's… I mean, I knew it was huge but I didn't think it was that much'' Tiffany says with shock still lacing her voice.

''Do you think it will continue to grow?''

''I don't know. For my sake I hope it doesn't, if not, I'll end up in a wheelchair'' the girl jokes, earning a laugh from the blonde.

Taeyeon gets closer and places a small kiss to Tiffany's rosy lips.

Tiffany caresses her cheek with one of her hands.

''Tae, you remember we have a chat pending?'' Tiffny asks in an almost whisper. She would love to just lose herself in the blonde's onyx eyes, but first, she had to know where they stood. How things would proceed from now on.

Taeyeon sighs, she knew there was no getting out of this talk, ''Okay, let's talk''

''What's our relationship going to be like now? I mean, we're obviously still gonna be friends but we have to be aware of the fact that we've crossed that line. Many times''

Taeyeon nods at Tiffany's words. Exactly, what were they going to be? It was obvious they were more than friends, but she wouldn't go as far as to call them girlfriends.

They both had feelings for the other, they cared about one another, they felt sexual attraction… many things, but none of those feelings were enough of a basis for a relationship.

Taeyeon didn't believe Tiffany would ever want to go out with her if she ever were to have romantic feelings for her. Why would a goddess like Tiffany Hwang want to publicly date a loser like her? Fucking was one thing, but dating was completely different.

Negative thoughts aside, Taeyeon decides to propose something she was sure Tiffany would agree to, or at least she hoped so.

''How about friends with benefits?''


	232. Look Up I

"Ahhmm excuse me i need to go the bathroom," Taeyeon said and stand up without even waiting to their response.

After she manage to lock one of the cubicle in the bathroom, Taeyeon unzip her pants and there she saw her not so small buddy twitched. "what the hell is wrong with this now?". She fished out her phone and dialed Sunny's number.

"Hello Taeyeon?", she was relieved on her doctor's voice. "I need help unnie, how to get rid of this?," Taeyeon stated in a hurry way. "hey hey, i need you to breath first okay?" Taeyeon did what she was told. "so now what happened dear?". Sunny carefully asked. "I got a hard on, and this is new because it won't stop unnie, like before i will think in some way but now, i feel so much pain. What should i do?"

"i know you will feel that, i hate to say this but i will just explain some details okay? im sure you will not like it". Indeed Taeyeon does not like the way Sunny sounds. For once all she think was to get rid of this. "Tae? you there?"., Sunny askes not hearing Taeyeon's response. "Y-yes, im still here, please i need to get rid of this i think it's not bearable anymore i feel like to explode." Taeyeon confessed. "Have you brought the thing i gave you?" Taeyeon gasped and almost forgot about it. "I think i left it at home." Sunny was disappointed for this chance to get some test on her but can't do nothing.

"Okay...so Taeyeon.." she nods.."i want you think someone or maybe think of the girl that made you this way". Taeyeon was shocked "WHAT?!, you want me to think more of her? are you insane?" Sunny is getting inpatient now, "am i insane?" Sunny asked in a serious tone that made Taeyeon shiver a little. "O-okay unnie, im sorry". Sunny sighed and continue telling to Taeyeon what to do next, "I am only giving you the basic and you will do the rest, because of what you are about to do is out of my hand. Do you hear me?", Sunny asked without changing her tone because this will only make Taeyeon follow her.

"Hold it Taeyeon", she did it and it felt good, she slowly move her hand back and forth then images of Tiffany's beautiful face appeared in her mind then to her cleavage, without even noticing that Sunny already hung up after she heard Taeyeon moan a little.

Taeyeon is doing her hand job faster by now like everytime she's doing this it's not enough. So she gripped her hard buddy a little and making her movements even faster that made her breathing ragged. "Oh god...this feels good..ahhh", Taeyeon moaned and hissed. She even move it faster when she think on Tiffany's lips and her eyes wide open when she spills out her sperms all over the cubicle. Finally, she saw her buddy limped after she cummed for the first time and felt relieved. She saw her liquids or sperms scattered on the front door and smelled it with a disgust look. "Uurrrggh.. what the hell with this smell, smells like a cleaner of the bathroom, i'm out of here."

Taeyeon is washing her hands when someone barged in the bathroom, and it was none other than Tiffany. "Hey, Taeyeon what took you so long?", Tiffany asked in a worried way and Taeyeon was surprised because unlike before everytime she sees Tiffany, her buddy will stand immediately. But now, it's not. Maybe Sunny is right, i just need a release to make this thing shut up (Taeyeon thought).

"Oh.. yeah im fine, by the way Tiffany-shi how do you know my name?", and it was a wrong move.. cause it made Tiffany smile the most beautiful smile she had ever seen that almost of Tiffany's eyes were not visible.

"I had my ways Taeyeon and please get "shi" out of my name, i think i like you Taeyeon-nah," wow! Tiffany confessed which make Taeyeon caught off guard.

Taeyeon was about to answer Tiffany's confession but was disturbed when she notice her limped buddy is hard again.

"Ahm..let's talk some other time Tiffany, i think im not really feeling well". With that Taeyeon hurriedly went outside and leave Tiffany.

"Hayss..look what you did Tiffany, maybe i scared her," Tiffany tell to herself and went one of the cubicles. When she was sitting on the toilet bowl. She notice some sticky liquid on the door and looked at it puzzled. "What is this?".

Oh boy.


	233. Look Up II

"If your just playing around Tiffany then please you may leave, your not helping." Yuri was about to leave together with Taeyeon when suddenly Tiffany stop them.

"I know this is sound crazy Yuri but i'm serious," Tiffany slightly raised her voice, how could they accused her. All she wanted was to be close with Taeyeon.

"Ahmm Tiffany you don't have to this because you don't know what you are talking about." That would be the longest words Taeyeon said on Tiffany everytime they met.

Tiffany looked at Taeyeon in the eyes without even blinking. "I know what i saw and heard in the bathroom Taeyeon". Bam! for the second time around Taeyeon is going to faint again but Yuri is always there to catch her.

"What do you mean Tiffany?," Yuri asked her cause Taeyeon has not yet recovered. "I think this is not the right place to talk about it Yuri", She looked in Taeyeon's eyes again this time with full of love.

"Yuri-ah i think you should go to class now, i know your worried but i'll be fine. And i need to settle this first," Taeyeon shyly plead to Yuri because there is no escape to this situation and she wants to end this once and for all.

While Tiffany on the other hand feeling like flying. Yes! She will be alone with Her Taeyeon! Her smiles reached her ears and Taeyeon saw it again. She pushed Yuri away so that her bestfriend will not see her bulged and make fun of here.

"Yah! what a bestfriend you are Taengoo!Fine! i'll go ahead. Have fun you two!," Yuri yelled playfully with a smirked before she dashed off.

Awkward for the both parties since Yuri left them. Tiffany is excited while Taeyeon is having a second thought on Tiffany's offer. She can't help it, a little while ago she fantasizes her and now she will really do it for real. "Armm Taeyeon? so let's go to your house?," Tiffany suddenly asked her with a visible red cheeks. Actually Tiffany felt frustrated when she caught Taeyeon jerking off. She was beyond aroused when she heard Taeyeon moaned her name.

Flashback:

"Ahhmm excuse me i need to go to the bathroom," Taeyeon said and stand up without even waiting to their response.

When Taeyeon left saying nothing Tiffany stood up and ready to follow Taeyeon in the bathroom when Jessica held her wrist. "Where are you going?" Jessica ask suspiciously. "I need to pee and it's unbearable so please let go of my hand Jessi," she pulled her hand on Jessica's tight gripped.

"I hope you know what your doing Tiffany, she is my dear friend and will do anything or more like kill someone if i have to just to make sure that Taeyeon won't feel hurt." Yuri warned Tiffany but more like a threat.

Tiffany gulped hard but she knows that she is not that kind of person. "I'm glad Taeyeon had someone like you to protect her, but Yuri, whatever happened to you and Jessi will not happen to us.

The two people didn't say anything after she mentioned their past and that made them shut up. That's the cue for her to follow Taeyeon in the bathroom.

When she was about to enter the bathroom she heard whimper and hissed. She almost break the door for thinking Taeyeon was in trouble but stopped when she heard her "Oh...God..oommmm ahh Yes! Tiffany..ohhh if feels so good", Taeyeon moaned her name. She gasped and covered her mouth to not make any sounds. She then smirked and lock the bathroom quitely. Tiffany slowly opened the other cubicle beside Taeyeon and closing the cover of toilet bowl then climbed and stepped on it.

Her eyes wide open upon seeing Taeyeon holding something, for sure that it was obviously a penis! "What the hell?!" Tiffany suddenly felt scared but able to stepped down on the toilet bowl ever so slowly cause she manage to escape on that position.

She move out of the bathroom, then hot rushed to her face landing her back at the wall beside the door. She is feeling hot and panicked at the same time. She did not expect to discover Taeyeon's secret.

The idea went pop out of her mind "so that's why she's being rude to me, all this time this is her problem?". Tiffany instead of feeling disgusted and freak out on the discovery. She admired Taeyeon even more, if it was her she definitely kill herself. Now that she knows Taeyeon's secret, she will get Her for sure.

Then image of Taeyeon doing a hand job makes her a little hot and throbbing down there. Taeyeon's sexiness, red lips, eyes closed then making those moans make Tiffany dampened her panty. She's wet, i need to see her again.

When she entered the bathroom she was disappointed to see Taeyeon is already done.

End of flashback.

"Here we are, my house as you can see only me is leaving here. It's hard to have parents who are into business world." Taeyeon says while she roamed Tiffany around their house.

"Tiffany...there still time to run away you know..you said you saw something in the bathroom? and i'm guessing you were disgusted by me, then you'll change your mind for liking me," Taeyeon said in a sad tone. Even though they just met, she knew she like Tiffany too.

They were sitting on the couch when blurted out what's on her mind. Without second thought Tiffany move closer to Taeyeon and cupped her face to only looked at her. She make sure that Taeyeon is looking at her in the eyes "Taeyeon-nah what i saw there is not going to fade away this feeings i had for you, i know i'm a bit shocked but you need to try harder to get of me Taeyeon-nah," Tiffany spoke softly to reach Taeyeon's heart that she is sincere and true to herself.

Taeyeon couldn't take it anymore so she cried and hugged Tiffany so tight. She sobbed in Tiffany's shoulder and the latter is soothing her by rubbing her back smoothly.

"Thank you Tiffany...for making me feel better about this things. I know that i've been nothing but rude to you." Still comforting Taeyeon "sssshhh i know this is making you feel like this is too good to be true but Taeyeon-nah i do really like you," Tiffany confessed again. "And i like you too Tiffany Hwang", Tiffany holds Taeyeon's shoulder and slowly pushing it only to see Taeyeon smiling at her. And that made her snapped.

She leaned forward and captures Taeyeon's lips while closing her eyes. Taeyeon was shock by the latter's aggresiveness but eventually regain her calmness and reciprocate Tiffany's kissed to soft then rougher and indeed both of pulled away to catch some oxygen. After recovering Taeyeon made the first move to kiss Tiffany this time a little rougher than before.

She layed Tiffany's body to the couch and started to travel her lips on the neck, biting and licking it that Tiffany gasped and bite her lips to muffled her moans.

Taeyeon keep on licking the same spot on Tiffany's neck when heard her moan a little and it drives her crazy. "Oh God..T-taeyeon mmmmpppp.." Tiffany couldn't take it anymore. "Let's go to your room Taetae..i'm not comfortable here".

Taeyeon groaned but did what she was told when she gets up Tiffany saw her bulged and gulped on that visible lump on Taeyeon's pants. Oh dear she is so wet now. Taeyeon grabbed her hand and went to where her room is.

When they reached the room Taeyeon suddenly carried Tiffany into a bridal style. She slowly layed Tiffany on the bed and discarded her shirts revealing her blue printed bra then kissed Tiffany on her lips. She slowly get rid of Tiffany's clothes one by one until left with her undies.

Taeyeon is mesmerized by the latter's sexy body, so smooth and white. Oh the curves so perfect, then her mounds, she looked at Tiffany full of desired and lust. "Your really not pretty Tiffany", she whispered in her ears ever si seductively that made Tiffany throbbed in between her legs. "You are so beautiful Fany-ah", that made her smile.

"You are such a sweet talker Taeyeon-nah but i need you now. as in NOW." She demanded to Taeyeon and kissed her roughly. While Taeyeon is busy kissing Tiffany's lips her right hand travelled down to her waist rubbing it then left hand is making a balance. Then her lips making it's way to Tiffany's breast, kissing around her mounds before engulfing it to her nipples. Tiffany arched her back when Taeyeon is sucking her and moaned so loud. "That's right baby..your doing good ohhhh". Afterward she soon made the other one nipples to treat the same way she did on the other nipples.

"Tae Tae...ahh ahhh.. tae.. please..do me now, i think i can't take it any longer", so much pleasure she is experiencing she wants Taeyeon so bad it's getting unbearable now the way Taeyeon do it was making her crazy and needs more.

Taeyeon nodded and get rid of her pants and sprung free on her not so little buddy, Taeyeon indeed is big and not so average. Before she positioned her buddy to Tiffany's entrance she cupped Tiffany's pussy that make the latter arched her body telling Taeyeon to continue. Taeyeon then spread Tiffany's wetness all over her then slowly hut surely inserted her big buddy to Tiffany's pussy. "ahhh..damn!" Tiffany felt the pain and made Taeyeon halt her actions "Fany? are you okay? does it hurt?", Taeyeon asked in concern. "It's okay Taeyeon-nah, it's normal," Tiffany blushed hard for she knows that this is her first time. She knew that it will hurt at first. "Move now Taeyah."

Taeyeon groaned when she feels her buddy were suck on Tiffany's pussy and squezzing it. "Ohh ahhh ahhh, Fany your so tight" She manage to say and keep pushing in and out on Tiffany's entrance slowly. "F-faster now Tae-ohh! aahh! that's it baby! oh shit!" Tiffany shouted and moaning like there's no tomorrow. Taeyeon in deed fast her pace in and out in Tiffany's entrance. "tae! fuck! oh goooooddd,...so fucking good! don't stop! im close!" Tiffany wrapped her legs around Taeyeon's waist that made Taeyeon deep penetrate her. "Oh shit! Tiffany!" Taeyeon moaned loudly after feeling extremely high and did it faster and faster until "aaahhhh Fany!" Taeyeon shoot her sperm cells on Tiffany's inside. Aahhh!Fuck! TAEYEON! Then Tiffany came also.

Taeyeon collapsed her tired body on Tiffany's. "That was awesome Taetae", Tiffany says in rusty voice. Taeyeon just smile at her and kissed her cheeks. "Please be my girlfriend Tiffany Hwang?".

Tiffany indeed was surprised at Taeyeon's question but smiled afterwards. When she was about to reply "Yes". Someone did yelled down stairs.

"Taeyeon darling? Were home!".


	234. Look Up III

Taeyeon is sweating real hard right now not because of her game but because of Tiffany's staring at her dangerously, but manage to concentrate in her game.

After her try out Taeyeon was surrounded by many girls and asking for her number and everything. All of a sudden someone grabbed her wrist pulled her out and running out of the crowd.

Yuri still panting on the running "go now Taeyeon i think she went to the bathroom." She's talking about Tiffany who run away after the girls surrounded Taeyeon.

"Thanks buddy," and run off to go in Tiffany's whereabout. When she entered the bathroom she called her out first," Fany? are you here?", when no one answered but can hear that someone is inside the cubicle. She lock the door first and went to one of the cubicles were it was closed.

"I know you're in there Fany-ah", Taeyeon says softly to calm her girlfriend down. "Go away Taeyeon! just go to your fans and have fun with them". Tiffany finally answered her irritated.

"Is my baby jealous? come out baby, you know that i don't care about those girls, i only want you. By the way your so sexy in your outfit". Taeyeon then touch the door with her hands, felt relieved for it's not even locked. She slowly opened it and there she saw Tiffany is sitting on the toilet bowl with a puffy eyes.

"Hey..baby", Taeyeon worried when she sees Tiffany crying. "Am i bad for being like this? yes Taeyeon i'm so jealous and i don't even know i'd be like this unto you. I'm never been feeling so possessive before". Tiffany honestly admitted to Taeyeon. The latter cupped her face then kissed her forehead, her eyes, her nose then her lips. It made Tiffany smile with a giggle.

"Your so sexy when you talk right now, i hate to admit this but i think i'm turned on." Taeyeon says in a husky voice, she's really hard. She felt her hand taken by Tiffany and slide it under her skirt. "Feel me also Taeyeon...i'm so wet by seeing you in the court playing", tells Tiffany and moaned a little when Taeyeon's hand cupped her pussy.

"Your so wet for me baby," she suddenly turned Tiffany up and change their position which is now she was sitting on the toilet bowl and Tiffany on her lap. Both gasped and moaned at the same time when their both genitalia made contact with covered clothes. Taeyeon kissed Tiffany's earlobes and whispers "i want you now Fany... oh how much i've wanted to banged you again".

It made Tiffany even wetter down her pussy. She then move Taeyeon's basketball shorts down and looked at Taeyeon's hard buddy waiting to be coated with her cum. "oh shit! Taeyeon!" she was surprised when Taeyeon lifted up her skirt and pulled her panty down and insert her buddy to her wet pussy behind Tiffany's back.

"Oh oh! ahhh! T-Tae tae," Tiffany moaned and shut her eyes out after feeling the pleasures by Taeyeon's doing. She arched her back while her hands were on the door finding to hold on something. Taeyeon pump her in and out of her pussy slowly then move faster afterwards. She then gets up and hugged Tiffany behind and banged her roughly without even care if it will ripped Tiffany up.

"Tae-tae, w-why so rough.. and oh! God! your so so good baby!, aaahh ahh ahh!", Tiffany manage to say while she was fucked behind by her girlfriend.

"Your so fucking sexy when your jealous! ohhh! so so tight!", Taeyeon increasing her pace to reach both of their climax.

"Babe...i-im near! oh fuck!, why your even this good?! shit! Baby!," Tiffany bite her lips to lower her moan because she knew that it's getting louder because of the pleasure she's experiencing. "TAEYEON!", more liquid oozed out of Tiffany's entrance and Taeyeon ride her to reach Tiffany's orgasm after that Taeyeon still pumping in and out to her pussy to reach her climax and..."Ooohhhhh shit! ahhhhh damn! yeshhh get all of my sperms baby!", Taeyeon cummed inside Tiffany's pussy shooting all of it in her womb.

Both of them still panting on their hot sex catching some oxygen to breath properly. When both calmed in their high Taeyeon fixed Tiffany skirt. Kissed Taeyeon shoulder and smiled concently. "Feeling better my baby?", Taeyeon asked her and eye smiling nod with the contenc smile and satisfied by their activity.

"Where did you learn that baby? your way more professional with this," tiffany move head behind and capture Taeyeon's lips and kissed her passionately. "It's a natural i guess", answered with a smug grin. "Oh! wipe that off your so cocky now Kim Taeyeon!", Tiffany slapped her arm.

"Let's go now, i'll take you home". Taeyeon said and hugged Tiffany behind.


	235. Look Up IV

"urrghh..aah aah..babe..wait..ammp", Tiffany moaned and whimper while giving her the pleasure she needs. They were sleeping in the middle of the night when Tiffany felt the urge to go in the bathroom. And when she went back to their bed, she saw Taeyeon lying on the bed with her abs showing the sexiest thing in Tiffany's sight that she unconsciously drooled.

She then went to their bed and slowly approaching Taeyeon's side then she straddled her. "Fuck!, she cursed when she felt Taeyeon's bulged in her covered core she was dripping wet already. She slowly grind in Taeyeon's crouch and moaned softly "Tae...ummmmmpp..baby", Taeyeon slightly whimpers and opened her eyes slowly but shocked when she saw Tiffany above her. "Babe..what are you doing, urrrgg", Taeyeon grunted when she felt Tiffany's grinding. Her hands automatically grabbed Tiffany's waist to support her girlfriend's doing.

"Urrgggg..ha rhahh..mmmppp Tae- tae...", she moaned her name, Taeyeon couldn't take it any longer she lifted up Tiffany and the latter obliged helping Taeyeon to discard her undies. Taeyeon touch her dripping pussy playing it with her folds moving in circles "so naughty babe you are so wet for me", Taeyeon moved her other hand to slipped her boxer shorts down revealing her already hard cock now seeing Tiffany right above her makes her aroused immediately.

Tiffany saw her cock then she slowly lowered down her body making sure that Taeyeon's cock inserted in her wet core. "Uurrggghhh oh shit! Taetae why is getting bigger?!", she cursed back arched when she felt ripped by Taeyeon. "Your so tight babe, now ride me?", Taeyeon asked her girlfriend and the latter obliged.

Tiffany starts to moved up and down on Taeyeon's cock she furrowed her eyebrows while concentrating in her own moves. Oh how she love to make Taeyeon stared at her in anticipation. Her lover is looking at her lustfully that only her could makes her feel this way. She raised both her hands telling Taeyeon to hold her hands and the latter got the message intertwined their fingers. Tiffany smirked at her lover and started to pump faster at Taeyeon which made her arched her back bite her lips when she saw Tiffany is riding her in incredible fast speed. "Shit! Fany! im going to release", Taeyeon hissed "i-im cumming too baby! FUCK TAEYEON!", Tiffany cursed at her loudly when Taeyeon lifted up her hips the same rhythm as she did to her and it penetrated her deeply making hits her g-spot. "Aahh! aahhh T-tae! im close!AAHHHHHH!", she cummed while Taeyeon is still pumping her underneath concentrating her own climax. "TIFFANY!", and she did released her load of sperms inside Tiffany.

Tiffany moved besides her girlfriend, she wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's waist and rest her head into Taeyeon's chest which rises up and down after what having an incredible sex.

"You are getting more and more amazing in making love to me Taeyeon-nah", she says to her while smiling and closing her eyes while listening to Taeyeon's heart beats. "It's because of you babe, and your so horny over this days." Yaps, Tiffany felt hot nowadays after she passed the first trimester of being nauseous and almost vomiting whenever she eats. Then the craving of foods that are rarely seen in the market which make Taeyeon hardly finding it. One time when Tiffany looking for lobsters which she wants it to be fresh and really really big. That time is not yet the season for it so that's why when she got home instead of lobster she only have prawns at hand. It went Tiffany cried and lashes Taeyeon away from her telling that she don't love her anymore.

After that incident she promised to herself not to make Tiffany upset and get what she really wants and needs.

Tiffany poked her index finger to Taeyeon's cheeks and it make the latter smiledshe and stopped her deep thinking. "what are you thinking", she asked her lover when she sees Taeyeon in a thought. "Nothing babe, i'm just happy and the luckiest to have you", she kissed Tiffany's crown and hugged her tightly.

"Cheesy much babe?", then laughed. "Aamm Taetae?", the latter just hummed in response. "I want to try something", she hesitantly ask Taeyeon which made the girl beside her confused.

Tiffany blushed so hard "i'm craving for something," she buried her face in Taeyeon's chest even more for she had this in her mind for a couple of days now. "What is it then? i will definitely get it you". Taeyeon asked her softly. Tiffany tooked a deep breath then says "i want to taste your cum", Taeyeon had her jaw dropped ajar for Tiffany's rare cravings and this is the craziest she had ever heard. "What the?! babe!", Taeyeon laughed hysterically while Tiffany puffed her cheeks in annoyance.

She gets up but stopped by Taeyeon's arm and pulled her back to her embrace. "Hey...i'm sorry for being a jerk now okay?" she kissed her temples but Tiffany still had this frowned face. "I know you think i'm crazy now but i can't help it, this hormones is giving me this idea".

"Ssshh..i know i know..i'm sorry okay?", Tiffany just nod and hugged Taeyeon and rest again her head to Taeyeon's chest.

"So you want to try it now?", Taeyeon asked her that made Tiffany lift up and looked at Taeyeon with her eyes twinkle in excitement. (don't ever argue on the pregnant woman) Taeyeon once again laughed at het reaction, sometimes she feel thankful to this cravings because she also thinks of it even when Tiffany is not yet pregnant.

"Yah! stop laughing already let's get into action shall we?", she winks at Taeyeon. "Aissshh..we had already 5 rounds in total now are you not tired?", she ask her girlfriend curiously. Tiffany shrugged then her naughty hand went to Taeyeon's crouch and smiled when she found out her little Taetae is as hard as rock.

"Seems like your buddy down here says different", she smirked at Taeyeon bite her lips. Taeyeon shut her eyes closed when she felt Tiffany's hand gripped unto her cock and made a move up and down.

"Ohhh! baby..that's it...you're doing good baby", Taeyeon moved her arms to cover her eyes while her other hand went to Tiffany's neck to grab a hold. Tiffany went down there and drooled over Taeyeon's twitching cock in front of here. She opened her mouth and deep it to Taeyeon's tip, when she had a taste on Taeyeon's cum a little while ago after their sex earlier. She wants to taste it even more, she wetted her lips with her tongue.

Taeyeon watches her girlfriend's next move with one eye only. She is so hard when she saw Tiffany licking her lips while looking at her intensely grabbing her cock and doing a hand job. Tiffany kissed the tipped of it and now she swallowed half of her cock into her mouth and bobbing up and down in slow motion.

Taeyeon closed her eyes shut and gripped Tiffany's hair not so tight. "Oohhh shit! F-fany", she moaned afterwards feeling so high after this incredible blow job! "This is so good baby", she hissed over the pleasures she experienced, she is definitely want to this everytime. Her mouth oh how she loves that wet mouth if Tiffany's saliva unto her cock.

Tiffany is addicted already in this kind of sex, oh how she wanted to taste this milk of Taeyeon. "Oommmm", she moaned closed eyes still bobbing her continuously and as time goes by she speeds up that made Taeyeon gripped harder to her hair and she doesn't care. She groped Taeyeon's balls moving it to circles while giving her a blow job. She felt Taeyeon bucked her hips that's when she stopped bobbing instead she let Taeyeon fuck her mouth now. She holds the bed sheets and even more aroused when Taeyeon deep throat her tightened her gripped and that's she was sure that Taeyeon's near.

"FUCK! TIFFANY shit! ooooohhhh", she grunted and shoots her loads into Tiffany's mouth that the latter enjoying the taste of her milk. Tiffany wasted none of Taeyeon's cum licked her lips and drink it.

"Oh! wow! that was so hot babe", Taeyeon said after she came down to her high. "I'm so tired now babe", Tiffany said in a groggy state and the latter embrace her and kissed her lips tasted her own cum.

"Sleep now Fany-ah, I love you", "i love you more baby Taetae", she covered both their naked bodies and soon Tiffany went to dreamland. Taeyeon kissed tiffany's baby bump before she went to sleep again "Sleep tight my babies".


	236. Look Up Two I

Tiffany was panting while gripping on their bed post and somewhat manage to control her moan not too loud since their babies we're sleeping soundly in their shared crib. Taeyeon manage to transfer the twins on their crib when she woke up in the middle of the night and saw Tiffany beside her exposing her cleavage and her legs that made Taeyeon drooled and couldn't take it any longer.

The of two them haven't done this for awhile which them both sexually frustrated specially in Taeyeon's case. She is now underneath their bed eating Tiffany out, "Ohhmmm how i missed you", Taeyeon says while smelling her favorite spot of Tiffany's body. She licks her folds and painfully kissing her wife's pussy that made Tiffany gripped her hair not too tight. "Oh God! Tae!", she muffled her moans not want to wake the kids. "Please...b-babe put it in now, i miss your buddy too", she hissed when she suddenly felt Taeyeon's tounge deepened it inside her in and out.

"ahmmmm", Tiffany moaned silently closing her eyes on the pleasure and was a little disappointed when Taeyeon stopped but suddenly grin when she saw Taeyeon positioning her dick to her entrance. Tiffany made her legs apart widely for Taeyeon's doing, Taeyeon smirked when she saw her wife's glistening pussy with the mixed of her saliva and Tiff's wetness. "your so gonna love thi babe", without even warning Taeyeon slamped hard her dick to Tiffany's pussy which almost the latter closed her legs but Taeyeon hold them and starts to pump in and out of her. "Oh shit! fuck Tae!", Tiffany arched her back and rolled her eyes for this experience. Taeyeon never done this before being rough, she's usually caring but now " oH WOW!TAE-", Taeyeon kissed Tiffany immediately when she notice Tiffany's voice is getting loud. "Hey..baby you'll wake the babies", she kissed her again so that Tiffany moaned inside her mouth while pushing and pulling her buddy inside her wife. Oh how she this sex!

"Ohhh,...fany! your still tight", Tiffany hugged Taeyeon so tight feeling her cum is going to happen. "I'm close", she says then Taeyeon move her hips faster to make her wife cum and pleasuring her. After of so much movement Tiffany finally cummed followed by Taeyeon which the latter pulled out to withdraw and spills her sperms in Tiffany's stomach. Taeyeon arch her back while doing her dick a hand job. After spilling out her jerk Taeyeon slumped her body besides Tiffany.

"Oh WOW Taeyeon. That was WOW", Tiffany manage to say while panting, after she calmed down Tiffany reached out the tissue and wipes her stomach. "You cummed so much babe it's a waste", Tiffany pouted. She really want Taeyeon to cum inside her to feel her warm inside her womb. She actually missed it, but ever since she stopped breastfeeding the babies Taeyeon is careful when it comes to sex.


	237. Look Up Two II

She was still panting when Taeyeon hovered on top of her looking deeply into her eyes and smiled contentedly but changed to smirked when Taeyeon positioned her buddy in her entrance wiping his buddy in Tiff's pussy around it. "O Fuck Tae!", Tiffany grabbed a hold on Taeyeon's shoulder when she felt Tae inserting her big hard buddy inside slowly and bites her lips when she felt Tiffany wraps around her shaft with so much cum.

"Ohhh! Fany..this feels so good", Taeyeon starts to move her hips in and out slowly as she knows Tiffany is still sensitive after she cummed earlier. When she saw Tiffany is having this lustful expression in her face she immediately increased her speed which made the latter clawed her back hissing for pleasure.

"Fuck Taeyeon! why are so good at this!", Tiffany able to say those words while panting and this incredible feeling when Taeyeon had this such an excellent performance on bed. Whenever they make love Taeyeon never disappoints her even once. That's how great her wife is and she smiled at her thought. Only hers...her Taeyeon doing to her. "KIM TAEYEON YOUR MINE", she looked deeply in Taeyeon's with authorative tone.

Taeyeon smirked at her while deepening his trust that Tiffany couldn't even utter a word as she arched her back while shouting Taeyeon's name. Soon enough she calmed twice unto this night and followed by Taeyeon's groan when she felt her cum is getting closer. Before Taeyeon pulling out of her wife Tiffany had different thought on her mind and suddenly she wrapped her legs around Taeyeon's waist. Taeyeon's eyebrows met with confusion but can't take it any longer as she was now thrust Tiff in deepest when her wife suddenly don't want to pull out.

Taeyeon had no choice but groaned and moaned when she felt her sperms shoot inside Tiffany's womb. She then looked under Tiffany with still confusing why would Tiffany do that "I missed your cum inside", Tiffany answered her questioning look which ahe closed her eyes shut and bites her lips when she felt the warm liquid coming out on Taeyeon's buddy.

Taeyeon slumped back to her sides and panting vigorously "you are so naughty babe", she tells her wife. Tiffany reachs out their sheets and covered their naked body before she rest her head in Taeyeon's chest. "I just want to be closed to you Kim Taeyeon", she says and sadness in her voice caught Taeyeon's attention.


	238. Look Up Two III

When the night came the kids we're now sleeping in their grandpa's arm each. It's time for Taeyeon and Tiffany to be alone on their room which the couple can relax at their own. The parents kisswd goodbye to their sleeping babies and goodnights to their parents. The plan is the both young couple will stay here in the resort for the remaining days. As their parents will be going home after the day with the kids.

The went to their room and Tiffany played cool and went to the bathroom first which Taeyeon smirked nad had this crazy idea. Tiffany tested the shower water if it is warm enough, when she heard the door creaked opened she knew that it was Taeyeon. Also, she intentionally left the door open and mentally clapped that Taeyeon read her mind.

Taeyeon slipped open the curtain and saw Tiffany's naked body and she drooled at the site. She slowly approached her wife and engulfed her with a hug behind. "I can see that you knew i was going inside right babe?", she kissed Tiffany's cheek and slightly bites her earlobes. Tiffany then grabbed Taeyeon's hair at the back and also her free hand holds Taeyeon's arms in her waist.

"I missed you babe, and i want to feel you", Tiffany leaned her body back to feel Taeyeon's warm body and closed her eyes for this kind of intimacy. Taeyeon ran her right hand to Tiffany's abdomen up to her breast and mold it while her other hand follows and now both Tiffany's breast we're squeezing by Taeyeon's amazing hands. Tiffany couldn't take the sensation she felt, she bowed down her head and closed her eyes while biting her lower lips.

"T-tae...", she moaned her wife's name while she raised her both arms to held Taeyeon's neck at the back to balance her body. Taeyeon move forward and rubbed her buddy to Tiffany's butt that made the latter grasped by Taeyeon's hard cock. Oh how she missed this feelings, she is now excited for the next move. This is also their first time on doing this inside the bathroom.

Taeyeon went her right hand down to her wife's abdomen while kissing Tiffany's neck that the latter tilted her head to have an access on and she felt Taeyeon's hand to her pubic area. Tiffany slightly part her legs to make space on Tae's hand and now the latter capped her pussy. "Fuck! Tae!", she is now a moaning messed when Taeyeon massage her pussy and made a circle on her clitoris.

Tiffany cried in ecstacy as she felt her stomach tingling inside. "Tae Tae Tae", she repeatedly chanting her wife's name when Taeyeon is now fingering her in a fast pace in and out. "Oooohhh..babe". She moaned so loud by her wife's talented fingers. "Your so hot Fany", she hissed in Tiffany's earlobes. "I love you." Both said at the same time which they both smiled in satisfaction. Tiffany had this idea, she stopped Taeyeon's hand who still pumping her inside. Taeyeon furrowed her eyebrows in confused. Tiffany turned around and wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck and kissed Taeyeon passionately with a rough one. Taeyeon reciprocated the kissed and eventually equalized Tiff's rhythm which she moaned.

Tiffany's hand now wrapped Taeyeon's hard cock "ahmm..babe", Tiffany doing a hand job on Taeyeon's cock and shut Taeyeon's mouth into a hard kissed. Taeyeon leaned her back unto the wall and looked at Tiffany's doing. Tiffany looked right into her eyes and slowly kneeling down to level at Tae's crouch. She smirked when she saw Tae's cock with pre cum, she licked her lower lips and slowly kissed Taeyeon's tip while still looking intently. Taeyeon hissed and groaned seeing Tiffany so hot, she grabbed Tiff's hair being careful enough not to hurt her. "Oh gosh! Fany!", she's not expecting Tiffany could be this hot and sexy at the same time. She looked down and even more she felt hot after seeing Tiff bobbing her head faster not forgetting to massage Taeyeon's ball.

Taeyeon can't help but closed her eyes and leaned back her head by Tiffany's blow job. Her wife indeed nailed her performance and she was about to explode. She tap Tiff's back "B-babe i think i-i'm going to cum", she said while closing her eyes to stop her cum, she don't want to cum inside Tiff's mouth but Tiffany was going faster even more that she can't hold it then eventually cummed at her wife's mouth. She heard Tiffany groaned, she looked down and saw her wife swallowed her cum and winked at her.

"Oh shit!", Tiffany felt something poking at her cheeks, when she glanced at it she couldn't believe that her wife's buddy is standing right in front of her. "Oh fuck! Taeyeon!" she was surprised by Tae's hard rock which the latter blushed so hard while panting hard.

"Your loving it seeing me swallowed your sperms?", she smirked and kissed again Taeyeon's tip. She went up and kissed Taeyeon passionately then whispered "make me cum now Taetae". Taeyeon gulped so hard.

"Holy god!".


	239. Look Up Two IV

Only loud moaned can be heard in their bedroom. They decided to continue their session in their bed when Taeyeon suggest to finished their shower first before they could get sick for taking too long.

"Babe..NO!", Tiffany stops Taeyeon's hand to enter her soaking pussy. "What now?", Taeyeon irritably protested to Tiff's rejection which made Tiffany giggled and kissed her wife's pouting lips. "Hey, don't get mad now..i really want to do this also, but i think i don't need your hands now", she seductively whispers to her wife.

Taeyeon kissed her wife softly she looked into her eyes and finally let fo a smile. She gently laid down Tiffany into the bed and kissed her forehead, her nose, her both cheeks whoch Tiffany giggled at Tae's slowed kissed "Babe", she whined while still giggled. Taeyeon smirked and kissed her lips "Tiffany Hwang", Tiffany opened her eyes waiting for Taeyeon for what about to say "I love you so much, for whatever happens into our future never let go and don't loose hope for whatever we had. Because this heart and my brain", Taeyeon pointed her chest and her head. "Will only shouts your name my love". She lovingly stared at her wife which the latter soon enough cried and couldn't it anymore.

She still cries when Tae kissed her and Tiffany felt Taeyeon smiled in her kiss so she looked at her wife. She can see in Taeyeon's eye that she was sincere in every words she let's go and for the record this is what she was looking for. The bright side on their relationship. she can see in Taeyeon's eyes that this love will be forever and will never end. "I love you so much Kim Taeyeon! Thank you so much for loving me and giving me such a wonderful kids Tae. I'll hold on to your words and love. I love you. I love you. I love you". While saying those words she kissed Taeyeon from her forehead, to her cute nose down to her lips.

Taeyeon hovered on top on her wife, she kissed her wife's swollen lips for the last time and travelled down to her neck and now massaging her left breast. Tiffany buck up her hips to feel Taeyeon's cock up until now she can't get out on her mind the scene earlier when it's standing up so hard. Her pussy back then were aching for it. "Tae..." she hissed when she felt Tae's still hard dick. Taeyeon then positioned her cock to Tiff's entrance. Tiffany looked at their lower parts becoming one last, she moaned when she felt it like she thinks it's getting bigger again and it pained her. Taeyeon notice her wife's face into a pain one "are you okay?", she worriedly asked her wife but the latter just nods and move her hips to make it more deep into her.

"Ah! Tae! why is it getting bigger?", she said while closing her eyes and Taeyeon also felt her wife's tightnees and she's liking it. "I think it's a good thing then", smirked at her wife and slowly moves in and out her entrance so that Tiffany can get used to it. When she felt Tiffany is already loving the sensation she suddenly pumps faster into her.

"Fuck! So hard!", Tiffany said and hugged Taeyeon as she felt her knots is beginning to describe. "Ah ah ah! your too fast Tae!", she whined but still able to cope up with her wife's move. "I-i know your l-loving it", she groaned but when she was about to explode she suddenly turned Tiffany around and positioned her into all four. Tiffany was shocked by Tae's movement but was surprised when she felt Taeyeon banged her behind. "What the fuck! TAEYEON!", Tiffany cummed in just a two thrust but Taeyeon didn't stop. Tiffany reached behind for Taeyeon to stopped her but Tae holds her hand and had this good position to deeply penetrate her. Tiffany bowed her head and leaned back her her head backward couldn't believe what she was experiencing right now. "T-this is i-incredible", she utterdly says while Taeyeon pumping her so fast. Tiffany felt she could cum again "Tae..im cumming again!", she warned her wife which made Taeyeon moves so fast that she now back hugged Tiffany and soing her amazing speed to her wife. She kissed Tiffany's back with a bite every part of it and still moves deep thrust. She felt she ate near also "cum Fany! CUM!" "Aahh! OH FUCK TAEYEON!" Tiffany did cum for the second time around. "Tae please fill me up", she ordered Taeyeon. Tiffany saw her wife reluctantly "Taeyeon trust me", she looked into her eyes.

Taeyeon leaned back her head and made a full thrust deeply into Tiffany and Tiff holding the bed post and screamed her wife's name. "TIFFANY!" she finally cummed and resting her tired body unto Tiffany's back. They are both panting not making any move to feel their sweats and liquids all over their bodies.

Taeyeon then slumped her body unto the bed together with Tiffany's body which she still hugging her from behind. Tiffany then moves at Taeyeon's side and snuggled close to Tae. She rest her head into her chest while still catching her breath. She cupped Taeyeon's face and smiled for satisfaction "Best sex ever", she eyesmiled her wife and kissed her lips.

Taeyeon smiled contently after she heard her wife saying those words. Soon enough both them went to dreamland after that mind blowing sex they could ever give in each other.


	240. Look Up Two V

"Oohmmp!", Taeyeon covered her mouth to muffled her moan which Tiffany smirking at her. Tiffany painfully grasped Taeyeon's dick into her hold. "YAH! Fany!", she glared at her wife for doing that intentionally. Tiffany laughed whole heartedly then patted her wife's bulge softly. "I'm sorry. Okay are you ready?", Taeyeon nodded and smiled then put both of her hands at the back of her head and looks up at the ceiling.

Tiffany takes off her boxers and grinned the now so hard and proudly standing at her. Tiffany licks her lips and saw the vanilla oil and grab it. "Ohhh..i like that Fany", she winked at her wife. Tiffany turned her eyes into crescent moon while spreading the oil into her palm. When she had enough she softlu grabbed Taeyeon's shaft into her hands and slowly move up and down and bites her lips when she saw pre cum into the tip.

"Taeyeon sit up and leaned to the headboard", she demands at her in a husky voice that made Taeyeon sits up straight immediately waiting for her wife's next move. Both of them looked at each other with mixed emotions of lust and love. Tiffany who is so thankful to met Taeyeon in her life and Taeyeon who felt so blessed to have her in her arms without even asking God and thinking hopelessly to have such love in her life.

"Thank you so much my love", Tiffany utter before she roughly captured Taeyeon's lips and kissed her wife dominantly then wrapped her arms to Taeyeon's neck. Tiffany's now travelled her hands to Tae's chest reaching downward for her wife's shaft. "Ohh..babe!", she moaned when Tiffany grasped her buddy and doing a hand job while her kiss her neck and making her a hickey. Taeyeon bites her lips when she felt Tiffany sucked her flesh on the right spot. After her wife make sure it leaves a mark she kiss her chest and licks everyboart of it and now positioned Tae's buddy on her pussy.

Both groaned when their sexes met Tiffany leaned back her head as she felt so stretch by Taeyeon's big hard dock. "Shit! your so tight Fany" "Your BIG AGAIN!?", she frowned as pleasure and pain hits her hard. Tiffany holds at the back of Taeyeon which is the head board, she rest her head in Taeyeon's shoulder and slowly moves down. Taeyeon made move which Tiffany abruptly sits dwon into her shaft that made Tae deep into her.

Taeyeon closes her eyes shut when she felt Tiffany inside of her so soft. "The fuck Taeyeon!" Tiffany screamed in pain loke her being we're ripped apart and hold her tears. "I am hurting you?", Taeyeon worriedly asked her wife, she never Tiffany like this so hurt before when they had sex. Tiffany then looked into her eyes so softly and smiled at her worried wife. She kissed Taeyeon's nose "no Taetae, i'm okay just don't move yet. It just surprised me it's still getting big", she giggle at Tae and kissed again the tip of her nose.

Tiffany moves up and down while holding at Taeyeon's shoulder giving her a ride. Seeats form into Tiffany's forehead while doing up and down into Taeeon's buddy from slow then going faster which Taeyeon holds her waist helping her to make it even more faster. "Fuck! fuck! Tae!" she chants closing her eyes shut feeling the pleasure again into her system.

Taeyeon had the most erotic view she had ever seen, ziggling breast in front of her is so fucking hot that she move her hips up to meet Tiffany's rhthym and now they're sync. Both totally loving it. Taeyeon couldn't hold it any longer so she sucked her wife's nipples while pumping her under and Tiffany do the same. Taeyeon can see now her wife is tired from riding so she change their position (Tiffany who is now lying on the bed) giving her wife the time to breath before she kissed her hard while thrusting her deep inside as she felt so horny all this time. "Aaahhh!" Tiffany shouts in pure bliss when she felt Taeyeon pumping her so fast! "Oh! Tae! So GOOD! faster babe!", she demanded which Taeyeon obliged. "Oommmm! i'll make sure you will not walk after this".

"FUCK! DO IT TAEYEON! DO IT! AAAHhhhh!" Tiffany felt like her throat will explode by her screaming. "Your so fucking good babe!", she praised her wife and shuts her eyes when she felt so close. "I'm close", Taeyeon groaned and announce. "Tae!don't pull out okay? i'm safe", she encouraged Taeyeon and the latter nods then didn't hold back. She shoots her sperms inside Tiffany's womb every bit last of it and moments later Tiffany followed.

Both still panting in their activities, guest Taeyeon prepared her stamina for today. They made love non-stop making it six rounds in a total. "Babe...i can't get enough of you. They we're cuddling at each other while Taeyeon stroking Tiffany's hair and kissed her forehead.


	241. Look Up Two VI

Tiffanu huffed in annoyance. "Hey baby, don't be like that. I love you babe and i really really missed you and your pussy". Tiffany gasped at Taeyeon's boldness she covered the lower part of her phone and looked at her door if it's locked. "What the hell Taeyeon! your turning me on and your not here to fixed it!", Tiffany hissed painfully as she felt her lower region throbbed and trying so hard to take it away on her mind.

Taeyeon laughed then did a deep breath and says "Want to try soemthing else Fany? you know when i think of your pussy makes me hard right now and i'm currently grasping my buddy", Taeyeon said in huskier voice and went to closed her eyes imagining Tiffany's naked body in front of her then bites her lips.

Tiffany gulped so hard after she heard her wife's doing and slightly blushed "Really? c-can you send me a picture of your buddy?", Taeyeon smirked when she successfully made Tiffany lost it and she can detect that Tiffany is having a hard time to breath. "Ooohhh yes..hold on Fany". Taeyeon ended the call but instead she called Tiffany via video call.

Tiffany is panicking inside, having her heart beats fast. As when she answered the video call she almost lost her soul when she saw Taeyeon naked on the other line while holding his dick and sometimes moving it up and down. Tiffany gulped at the sight and felt her pussy so wet by now. "Come on babe help me out here i am so horny right now". Tiffany drooled at the sight when she saw Taeyeon is now doing a hand job that's she touched herself without even noticing it. "Fuck! that's right Fany. Now slowly take off your clothes for me i wanna see your god damn tits".

Tiffany oblidged by her wife's request then sooner she is now naked. She positioned her phone on the table so thay Taeyeon will clearly see her naked glory. "Tae! i'm wet, looked what you've done to me". She held closer her phone her pussy and Taeyeon lost it. She looked intently on the screen seeing her wife's glistening pussy and was surprised when she saw Tiffany koves her hands to her pussy and giving it a massage and strokes. "Yes! that's if Fany put your finger inside and imagine it was my hand".

Tiffany closed her eyes while fingering herself and thinks of Taeyeon doing it for her. She bites her lips and looked at the screen and saw Taeyeon looking at her eyes directly and making her hands moves faster pumping it and moaned Tiffany's name. "Fany! Fany! Fany! Shit! your so beautiful my love", she keeps on pumping her hand even faster while she sticks her hand on the screen loke touching her wife's pussy and licked the screen.

Tiffany saw Taeyeon's face on the screen then shut her eyes closed when she saw Tae's tongue like it was giving her a licked on her pussy. And she can not take it anymore so she pumps finger in and put of her pussy and shouts he wife's name not too long her already came and catching her breath after that mind blowing sex. She looks at the screen while calming her self and she Taeyeon cummed also who is trying to milk out.

"Shit! babe! your so sexy!" Tiffany moaned at her wife's doing. After she calmed down she gets up and covered herself and looked at Taeyeon shyly which also the latter did the same. "That was awesome Tae", she smiled at her contently and Taeyeon chuckled at her and kissed the screen. "How did you do that? i mean i didn't know yoi could be like this". Tiffany stating her thoughts about what just happened. "I don't know babe, i just you know, want to do it right in front of you." Taeyeon confessed to her wofe shyly and she hides at her pillow.

Tiffany finds Taeyeon so cute at her gesture. "So are we doing this every now and then?" Tiffang asked curiously which Taeyeon sits up straight and made a puppy looked. "Hell NO! in fact i want to go there after two months! It's my birthday and no one could stop me from going home with you".

Tiffany laughed so hard at Taeyeon she really wants to pinched that cheeks! "Your such a dork Tae! Ofcourse you can go home we already talk about with our dads by the way." She heard Tiffany yawned and that's a cue saying goodbye to her temporarily. "Okay babe i think i had mu released so you can sleep now." Tiffany glared at her while Taeyeon laughed so hard like an ahjumma laughed. "Stop it! yeah yeah yeah! Thanks for ruining the moment Kim Taeyeon!".

Taeyeon calmed down from her laughter and looked at her wife's eyes "I love you Tiffany Kim. Take care okay? and goodluck on your class! fighting! Make me proud my love!", Tiffany smiled at that then said goodbye to Taeyeon before she went to sleep with a smile.

"Well buddy, one round is not enough so it's just you and i", while looking at her hard dick below without Tiffany wven noticed it. "Oh boy! this is harder than i thought". Before she help herself out she takes a picture of it remembering what Tiffany requested from her then sends to her wife then grinned at the sight.

The next morning Tiffany wokes up squinting her eyes open and yawned. She then looking for her phone to check if there is a message. And to her surprised Taeyeon did leave her a message last night and opened it.

"WHAT THE FUCK! TAEYEON YOUR SUCH A BULLY!".

Taeyeon sent a nude picture of her with her standing proud buddy and had a caption "Give me the best blow you got."

"That MIDGET!", she graoned at the sight like literally Taeyeon is giving her a hard time. Well she couldn't released any time soon as she knew she will be super busy. Goodluck on holding it Tiffany. Kekeke


	242. Look Up Two VII

As soon as the door shut closed Tiffany jumps off to Taeyeon's body and kissed her roughly. Luckily Taeyeon catches her and able to balance her weight and shocked when she kissed by her wife. "Oh God! how i missed doing this to you", Tiffany breathlessly said to her whose still catching her breath not quite sure what really happened. "B-babe..ohhh..god..., Taeyeon felt dazed when Tiffany kissed her neck and sucked so hard like she wants to marked her, and marked she did. She rhen whispered to her wife's ear "Tae...bed. Now".

Taeyeon obliged and slowly walks to their bedroom with Tiffany still clinging on her while kissing her lips, nose, ears sometimes she bites her earlobes, then kiss again her face, lips, neck until she felt her back on theirbown bed. Tiffany wasted no time as she hurriedly takes off her clothes then went to Taeyeon's lips again as if she had never kissed Taeyeon for many years. Yes, she's thirsty in Taeyeon's everything.

"Oh! babe!", Tiffany moaned when Taeyeon was now on top oh her devoring her breast. Kissing her flesh before she engulfed her nipples to her mouth and sucked it. "Ahhh...that's right baby..mmmhh", Tiffany gripped Taeyeon's hair and felt so even more horny. Taeyeon stopped her movements and taking off her shirt then her pants leaving only her boxers. Tiffany saw Taeyeon's bulge visible on her boxer and she arched her back just imagining it inside her makes her even wet and craving for it.

Tiffany felt like burning below her region then Taeyeon hovered on top of her again. Kissed Tiffany's lips passionately while her hands rubbing all over Tiffany's body. She pressed her buddy unto Tiffany's crouch which earned a groaned underneath her. "You missed me that much? huh! ahhh..", she grind her crouch into Tiff's covered pussy. "Ahhhh...Tae", feeling more aroused by Tae's doing she flex her legs and let Taeyeon in between her legs while Taeyeon is now slowly went down kissing her clavicle down to her stomach. Wasting no time Taeyeon slide down Tiffany's panty and saw her wife's oozing some white liquids on Tiff's entrance. "Wow...so wet babe", she smirked then went closer to her entrance.

Tiffany clised her eyes and her hands finding something to hold on then hissed when she felt Tae blows some air into her awaiting wet pussy. "Ahh...please...babe", begs Tiffany after she can't hold it in. She felt like any minute she could come, you can't blame her as it's been so long. Taeyeon salivated at the view, slowly moving forward and captured Tiff's pussy into her mouth. Kissing it like her wife's mouth, she inhaled those scent she missed the most. Loving the taste she craved for more than a months so she savored all of Tiffany's pussy. "Aahhhh...Shit! Tae! ah! ah!", Tiffany screamed at Taeyeon's expert tongue.

She never knew how she missed Taeyeon's tongue and mouth eating her out. Taeyeon spread her wife's legs when she can't take it any longer. She takes off her last piece of clothe and revealed her buddy aching for Tiff's pussy. Tiffany shut closed her eyes when Taeyeon slowly inched forward to insert his buddy. "ahhhhhh..shit! so tight!", both moaned when both of their sexes connected after so many months.

Tiffany felt pain again after her wife stretching her out inside. "Are you okay?", Taeyeon worriedly asked when she saw the pain on Tiffany's face. "Y-yeah..just don't love yet". She smiled at her concerned wife, it feels like it was her first time again. So this could happen when you can't have sex for over a decade (LOL just my imagination folks).

Suddenly Taeyeon felt her wife hips bucking up and looked into her eyes with those lust. So she deepened her thrust slowly before she moves in and out her wife whose now a moaning messed when she make it fast.

"FUCK!", Tiffany hissed when Taeyeon repeatedly hit her G-spo "i will not let you walk from this Fany", she warned her wife while biting her lips seeing her wife in front of her when her breast moves the same way on her fast movement. Ah! Ah! Ah! Babe-,.,,,shit!", Tiffany couldn't take the pleasure she felt, she sits up trying to make contact to her wife hands on Tae's chest like she wants to stop Taeyeon when she felt incredible, pain and so so much pleasure that built in, inside her stomach like it will explode if Taeyeon continue her attack.

"What? you me to stop?, Taeyeon huskily said to her, Tiffany jusy closed her eyes while her right hand in Taeyeon's chest and her other hand on the bed clutching the bed sheet tightly while Taeyeon pump her in and out mercilessly. "Fuck! Fany! so tight! ahhhhh...i'm cumming!", Tiffany couldn't utter a word when she saw stars when she cummed and followed by Taeyeon whom shoots inside her wife's womb.

"Shit! Ahhh!", Taeyeon moves slowly spilling out all of her cum into Tiffs' pussy while Tiffany is having a hard time to catch her breath properly. "Y-your amazing-..ghat was so a-amazing Tae." Tiffany is now lying on the bed with eyes closed feeling so warm inside by Taeyeon's cum. "Oh god! i'm sorry!" Taeyeon apologized to her when she realized she shoots her sperms to her. Afraid it will make Tiffany pregnant again.


	243. Between the Two

Tiffany winced in pain when her back got in contact of the wall a soon as they stepped inside the room but it vanished in thin air when the man claimed her lips hungrily, she can feel the desire and the want from his kisses. She seriously doesn't know that he have this side but hell she love it!He quickly put his tongue into her mouth when she opened hers willingly, tasting her sweet cavern. She couldn't help but to moan into his mouth as his hands continued to roamed around her body, feelings her curves

"T..Tae.."she hardhly breath and closed her eyes when his kissed went down into her neck,looking for her pleasure point that she doesn't even know exist "Ah..ahm…"

Her original plan was to make out with him but she doesn't know what escalate them to this state,Taeyeon carefully not to leave a hickey to avoid from the question of their friend,he continued assault her neck as her hands disappeared into her black hair

Tiffany's moans are getting louder and and Taeyeon couldn't help but to feel proud to produced this kind of sound from her,his hands started getting dangerously went down from her hips to her knee as he lifted it up and pushing the dress up while rubbing her thighs

The girl started to breath heavily as her forehead and neck were already glistening In sweat even though the room was air condition,as she felt hot and bothered specially down there

"You want this?"he whispered seductively as his hands went inside her underwear making her breath hitch and rubbed her bare butt because she's only wearing a short dress just above the knee making for him to have easier access to her lower part

"F*ck,Yes..!"she cursed and gulped her saliva,her arms gripped his blazer tightly as the feeling was utterly amazing

Taeyeon hands went in front and teasingly hovered his finger into her already wet region and smirked "Your so wet...babe.."

"S-shut up…"she huskily whispered under her heavy breath "Hoooh my god!"she breath sharply with her eyes closed and mouth gaping when she felt his finger circling inside her to feel her almost protested when he pulled out but moaned even louder when he added three fingers and pinching her already moist fevered nub "Gosh…ahha…ahh..."

Taeyeon can feel his pants are started to became painful and the moans from the girl didn't help at all "You want this..?" he asked while making his way down into her body while his fingers are still doing their work while the other hand stated to unzipped her dress

Tiffany tried to speak but the pleasure is too much for her to handle "Y..yes.."

Her dress finally take off,letting it easily fall down in the floor,leaving her in only undergarment covering her let out a yelped when Taeyeon easily carried her bridal style,making it way to the bedroom

He throw her at the bed causing her to glare at him,he smirked and take off his blazer before hovering on top of her

"T..Tae.."she moaned his name when she felt his hot breath on her neck while planting kisses from her jaw,earlobe,nose and neck as her hands started to unbutton his shirt,to reveal something underneath that she longed to touch and let out a groan from her neck when she successfully removed the shirt and rubbed his defined abs

"I don't know you can be so naughy"he whispered into her ear before sucking it causing her took a sharp breath

"Oh…Taetae..you don't know what I can do.." she chuckled and caressed his face he looked up to her

"Taetae?" he asked amusedly

She nodded cutely "My Nickname for you and only me can call you that.."she muttered the last words seductively while trailing her finger into his chin into his cheeks

Taeyeon smirked "Well,be honoured because you're the only person I've done this thing"

The girl underneath widen her eyes and looked at him disbelief "You…mean.."

"I never do intimate things to another girl before, you're the first" he smiled,blood rushing into his cheeks causing the girl laugh

"Oh,taeyeon I love you so much!"she pecked her lips and wrapped her around him "Well,me too…so..let's find out together..ok?"

Taeyeon Widen his eyes and looked at her from up and down "O..oh my god!"

"Why?"

"Tiff…we cant do this…i.i mean..i do—"a finger silence his lips as the girl looked at him softly

"I want too,like I said earlier…I want us to find out together…"she whispered in a low voice "I love you,so much..Taeyeon plus its fair from both sides right?"

"H-huh?"

"You never do some intimate things with a girl before same as me,meaning..we're both inexperience towards this field"

Taeyeon nodded but still hesitant "B-bu—"

"And lastly,I want it because it's you..Tae.."she said and smiled lovingly "You're the most important person to my life right now and I wouldn't want it to be other way.."

"A..are you really sure you wanted to do this?"he asked once again

She nodded with a smile before pecking his lips,letting in linger for a second "Im sure.."

And that's all he need to take her fully "All right….let's do this together,I love you.."

"I Love you to…ahhh.." she closed her eyes tightly as his jeans brushed her center causing her moan at the contact

"You're sexy,you know that…"he chuckled sexily as his hand found its way to the back and unhook the material that covering her chest to reveal her fully erected smirked as Tiffany blushed and tried to cover it but the man was quick enough to stop her and pinned both of her hands into the level of her head

"What do you think your doing?" he asked,narrowing

"T..tae..i…oh..shit!" she cursed and moan when a warm mouth suddenly engulfed one of her breast and suck it with full force and hands made their way into his hair and gripped it tightly when he unpinned her as she felt her magical and skillfull tongue flick her closed her eyes tightly,enjoying the feeling of his mouth on her body started to get tingle when he move down into her stomach and place a kisses all over her undefined abs sending goosebumps all over her 's breath hitched when he suddenly kisses her navel while his fingers began to rub her through her already drenched panties

"B..babe.."she panted but quickly opened her eyes in frustration when Taeyeon suddenly stop and stand up straight "what?!"

He smirked and peck her lips "Patient,hon..need to take this off"

Tiffany watch him take off his pants and blushed when she saw his already erected manhood inside that boxer,now the passion and lust became more stronger. Noticing the lustful stares,Taeyeon pulled her hand and make her sit up "Want to taste it?"

She blushed once again as she's sure that her face is like a tomato right now,her boyfriends chuckled before pulling down his boxer and groaned in relief to finally free his already erected manhood

The girl widen her eyes as Taeyeon pulled her face closer to it "Taste it"

 **'damn,he's so huge!'** Tiffany thought while looking at his fully erected penis before wrapping her hand around his cock and started to stroke it while licking the pre-cum off. The guy close his eyes with his mouth slowly open

"Y..eah..that's it…ahhh.."he moaned when he felt her tongue on his cock making her smirked lustfully, she put her lips around his huge cock and started to suck it,while taking more and more of him into her ,so she could deep throat him,finally got his whole cock into her mouth. He tasted delicious and she couldn't stop herself to suck woman keeps her head moving back and forth as she doing her job

"Ahhh…B…babe,im coming…" and just in time,Taeyeon pulled his buddy from her mouth to released a hot and white liquid "Goodness.."he closed his eyes in satisfaction as the girl twirled her finger into that liquid into his thigh and put it into her mouth

"You tasted delicious,Hon.."she winked at the man,The BEAST tries to catch his breath before swiftly pushed back on the bed and take off her remaining clothes "Now for the main event"

"Oh my god,ahhhh…" Tiffany whimpered out as she felt his tongue licking the inside of her folds "T..tae.."

Her head rolled back when the licking on her folds increased but moan even louder when the guy took her nub between his teeth and playfully tugged it, he felt the wetness of her labia lips and sniff her sweet aroma as he continue to suck and lick inside her causing the girl to trembled but moaned in satisfaction

Tiffany grabbed a fist of full his hair and pushed him even closer to her crotch, she bit her lips as his tongue making circles in her clit while his mouth sucked her as well "Don't you dare stop"

Taeyeon intertwined his pink muscle into the sensitive bundle of nerves,sucking it while shoving his fingers into her to add the pleasure until Tiffany shivered uncontrollably

"Oh my god!B..babe,im cumming!" she shouted and soon after she came,Taeyeon lapped and drink all her cum and licked her pussy to girl breath heavily with closed eyes,her chest are rosing up and down

"You ok?"

She open her to see a concern eyes looking at her,she smiled and caressed his cheeks with the back of her hand "Y..yeah…just…"

The BEAST smiled and kissed her passionately again,letting her taste her herself as his hands move down and insert his fingers into her pussy

"G..od…mmm" her moan vibrated into her mouth as she pulled him much closer to her

"God,your so tight..."he groaned and pulled out from the kissed when he insert two fingers inside causing her to squealed in pleasure,tiffany arched her back and Taeyeon take this chance to engulfed her breast once again while moving his fingers on her

"A..ah..T..tae...F..faster...ahh.."she locked her fingers on his hair as she pulled him more closer to her chest he thrust inside her faster,deeper and rubbed her clits with his thumb which made her shivered even more

"Arrrgh.."he growl as how tight she is,Tiffany almost smack him when he pulled out his fingers but moan even louder when put back his fingers but this time three fingers simultaneously

"A...ahh...T...tae!"Tiffany shouted when she came again,Taeyeon pulled out his fingers and lick her cum seductively,the girl bit her lips while looking at him "I..i don't know you can be this good in bed.."

"Oh, 's a lot of things you need to learn about me"he coldly stated and placed himself at her center "Ready?"

The brunette nervously nodded her head as she spread her leg wider to give him more access to her ,Taeyeon didn't think twice as he put his dick inside her causing the girl whimpered in pain,he wiped the tear away and let her adjust to his size before moving inside her slowly,tiffany wrapped her legs around his lower torso as he continued to started to penetrate can feel her hymen tore apart making her bit her lower lip in pain,he stopped moving and whipe the lone tear fell from her eyes

"Do you want to continue?"he asked hesitantlt,this woman is the most important person in his life right and hurting her will be the last he will do "I can wait if you—"

"I..its ok.."she said in difficulty,smiling weakly at him "I..its my first time,so its obviously hurt but go on.."

"Bu—"

"J..just do it slowly,ok?"she pecked his lips making the guy sighed defeatedly

"As you wish.."He started moving again and her nails dug painfully at his back but he doesn't care,The BEAST claimed her lips once again to distract her as he started to pump in and out slowly at first to let her adjust at his size but after a few more thrust,the pain she felt a while ago replace by move her hips in sync as he pumped his cock and deeply inside her, earning cries of pleasure from moans are getting huskier and sexier as Taeyeon felt more even turned on than quicken his pace and rammed his solid dick into her tight pussy with fast thrust,Moans after room was filled with constant moans from both people,trying to achieve their good for the night.

"A..ahh...F..uck!Y..our so tight...ahh.."he continued his deep yet powerful thrust,meeting her at every one thrust as he held her knee to control her move

"Urrgg…F-faster..taetae…"she knew her voice is sore from her scream of pleasure earlier but she doesn't care,its worth it one,she can feel sudden pull from her stomach area "B..babe..i think im cumming again..arrgh.."

Her pussy started to get tighten around his cock as he continued on his hard,deep thrust "L..let it out,baby.."he huskier said,sending shivers on the girl's kissed her lips and a few more thrust

"Ahhhh,Tae…!"she screamed when she released,Taeyeon smirked of her sexy she looked right but later on he felt his buddy tighten around hers

He quickly pulled his buddy,causing her jerk in in time for him to release his cum,he closed his eyes in satisfaction while the girl can just breath heavily tired

Taeyeon pulled the blanket and covered of their naked bodies under as Tiffany unconciously snuggled closer to him,resting her head into her hard chest.


	244. Monster

Taeyeon rubbed her fingers on the pussy. She quickened the movement to make Tiffany cum. "Ahhh taeee ahh..Hgnhhhh!" Tiffany cummed in her hand, then she took the juice to lube her erected cock.

She kneeling on the bed and took Tiffany's leg. Put them between her body and pointed her length on the wet pussy.

Tiffany's body trembled and Tae saw that. She leaned down to the girl and pecked her lips. "Hey, don't worry. It'll be fine." She kissed Tiffany passionately but also gently. Tiffany loves that kind of treatment.  
"I'll do it when you're ready." She whispered in Tiffany's ear to calm her down.

*gasped

Tiffany arched her back hard when Tae suddenly thrusts in her cock in her tight pussy. She heard Tae groaned as she moaned. They didn't move a muscle.

"Urgh, you're so tight, baby." Tae shut her eyes closed. So do Tiffany. "hengggh! ..why you ahh do that?!" Tiffany clenched Tae 's shirt hard, it almost tear off. She can't feel her legs by just one powerful thrust from Tae .

"M-moved..ahh"

Tae followed. She slowly pulled and pushed again made the other woman moaned uncontrollably. "Ahh.. don't s-stop! Hungh.."

She started to thrusts faster and harder. Kissed every parts of Tiffany's body to ease the pain.

She saw Tiffany moaned with eyes closed tight, she kissed on the girl's lips gently. Thrusts never stop but they felt better and better.

"T-taee ahh.. faster-r. Uhhh.. ahhh..hngghh.. ahh. F-fuck.."

"Use your..haaahh.. dirty words…ugh!"

Tiffany's eyes opened while moaning. She felt weird because they had sex before but Tae never ask that. All they had was only a normal sex for each other to release. No kink or dirty words.

"W-what?"

"dirty words, baby…"  
It's weird too because Tae never call her baby but she just shrugged it off. Maybe Tae 's new into kink stuffs.

"I want you to…unghh..f-fuck my c-cunt…aahhh.. hardd…shiiittt…until I pass the fuuuuuck out!…haahh taeyeonn..fuck!"

Then Tae smirked and faster her thrusts. She let her cock fuck deeply in that tight pussy till her balls slapped on Tiffany's ass. "Your cunt is so fucking urghh tight! It clenched on my…cock!"

"I'm c-cumming! Ahh.." Tiffany clenched the hands that squeezed her breasts. She's almost there that her eyes rolled to the back.

Tae didn't stopped. Her sweats flowed down her body but she's not tired yet. Long way to go.

"Taei I'm ahh…cum." Tiffany's hand slide up and grabbed Tae 's hair while her eyes closed. "Tae ! Enghh!"

She cummed for the first time that night. She felt her wetness squirted through Tae 's cock. "F-fuck Taee..."

It is because Tae hasn't release yet. She kept thrusting made Tiffany screamed and want to cum again.

Two hour passed, Tae still didn't stop. She still had the energy. Claimed all the time she waited to release.

Tiffany looked like she's dying. She had cummed 20 times and Tae eight.

Now, Tae 's doing it from behind. She held Tiffany's body because the girl can't support her body. She was fucking tired.

Tae was a monster.

She plants kisses all over Tiffany's back to tell that she's grateful. "Thanks… Fany ah ahhh I.. love ..this… f-fucking you ergghhh! S-shit! You still t-tight…ahhh!"

"I'm cumming…aahhh Tae !" Tiffany felt her body weakened but Tae held her tightly. She pounced the girl from behind while closing her eyes. It felt so heaven.

"I'm cumming too.. haaahh hhaahh!" she pulled out her cock and cummed on Tiffany's back. For the ninth time cummed, Tiffany's body full with her sperms. Even the girl's face.

Tae turned Tiffany's body. She just kissed the tired Tiffany and her cock immediately erected.

Tiffany felt it poking her pussy. She slapped Tae's chest playfully.

"Fuck you Tae . You still won't get enough." She spat.

"This buddy here love your body, Fany ah." She pointed her cock again making Tiffany protested. "No. I'm exhausted."

"This is the last one. I promised."

Without waiting for an answer, Tae shoved it in. The girl gasped, feel her throbbing pussy full of Tae 's huge cock. She clenched her walls hard made Tae groaned.

"Fuck ..baby haahh.. your cunt still tight, baby.. I love it.. haaahh.. I want to fuck you everyday and …." Tae fucked endlessly and rough. Tiffany's screams were ignored. She thrusts deeply until she wanted to release so hard.

"I'll make you mine.."

Tiffany opened her sleepy eyes widely. "N-no! What ugnhh…are you…talking.. a-about? P-pull it out! N-now! FUCK!" Tiffany cummed hard.  
She pushed Tae 's body away but the tanned girl is more powerful. Tae even pulled her into a hugged, her naked body collided with Tae 's clothes one.

Tae hugged her tight and fastened her pace. She knows what will happen next so she screamed. "Tae ahhh NO don't!"

She was too late.  
"Urgh, FANY ahhh!" Tae breathed heavily as she loaded her milk in Tiffany's pussy. Still hugging, Tae let her head falls on Tiffany's shoulder.

Tiffany rolled her eyes back as she felt warm liquid in her throbbing pussy.

Tae shoot her cement in her fucking womb!

Tae stayed unmoved. She let all her liquid flowed in Tiffany's pussy. Never let it waste. It squirted out a little because of the fullness.

"Y-yah! Ungh.." she slapped Tae 's shoulder. "Pull it o-out!"

"I can't…ahh"

"W-why?"

"I'm still cumming…s-shit!" Tae let out a deep breath when she finished shooting her cement.

Tiffany felt her womb full of Tae 's liquid right now. When she clenched her walls, the sperm squirted out along with her orgasm.

"W-what've you fucking done?" Tiffany asked still in the same position. She was mad right now. Well, she admitted that, that was the best fuck she ever got but now she's mad. Totally.

Tae was insane.

Cummed in her fucking pussy when she was fucking fertile. She didn't use any birth control neither Tae use any condom.

"You're crazy stupid asshole, FuckTae ! What if I.."

"You know I love you right?"

Tiffany stared at Tae shockingly. Tae just looked at her with her loving eyes.


	245. Beast

"You know what? I like roleplay but maybe we should do it tomorrow because right now, I can't fucking wait to fuck your fucking cunt!"

Tiffany shot her eyes at the word 'tomorrow'

Taeyeon took her space to take off her pants and quickly rolled down her boxer. The 9 inches erected veiny cock fully visible into the sight.

Tiffany didn't wasted her time to gasped at the show before her even she was lying flatly on the bed, waiting to be fuck.

Taeyeon's cock was huge and long just like Yuri but her was more veiny and whiter. Yuri was like a little bit tanner like her skin.  
But Tiffany doesn't know why she felt scare at Taeyeon's one. Maybe it because of different person.

But she was free at that time. Why don't she run?

But it was too late because Taeyeon went back to her. Gripping both of her knees and moved closer. The length was fully HD or even 4D in front of her eyes.

Tiffany was shaking, like her whole body was. Taeyeon felt the shakes too but she chuckled. She rubbed the head on Tiffany's wet pussy. Teasingly circled it on its surface. Tiffany bit her lips.

"Do you want my cock, bitch?"

"…"

"I said do you want my cock in your dirty pussy, bitch!" Taeyeon gripped on her jaw and slapped her breast hard. Repeatedly. She can't bear the pain.

"Y-yes.."

"What? I can't hear you!"

"Y-y..AHHHHHH!" Tiffany screamed loudly when Taeyeon shoved all of her shaft inside her poor pussy. Don't matter if her members heard her anymore. She clenched the sheet when her face turned red. It felt like the first time she popped her cherry.

Hurts like a motherfucker but Taeyeon didn't give any fuck. She thrust in and out roughly like Tiffany is not a human to be treat nicely. Her groaned became louder when Tiffany clenched her wall on her big fat cock. "F-fuck, you're.. so fuck.. tight!"

"I love it…"

"Uh.. anghh…f-fuck.. t-taeye-eon…ahhh…" Tiffany tried to bit her lips but she can't do that without let out any moans. Her soul had reached the cloud nine as Taeyeon hit her g-spot over and over. Her legs were raising in the air yet she can't feel them anymore.

Taeyeon on the other hand, arching her back because of the heaven feeling. Her thrust never slow down. "Look at me."

"Uhh…hmmm…unghhh.." Tiffany didn't hear her. She was closing her eyes tightly.

"L-look at me bitch!" She pulled Tiffany's hair roughly and slapped her face. Her psychopath self loves to do it. She loves to see someone cried in pain especially the beautiful one. "Open your fucking eyes and watch me fuck your tight cunt hard, slut!"

"I'm gonna make you pass out with this cock! Fuck! That was fucking good."

Tiffany panted hard while watched Taeyeon fucking her. It was like a dream that turned nightmare when she saw how cruel Taeyeon was abusing her pussy. The thrust became harder. She yelped at every time Taeyeon dipped her cock in. Her legs then wrapped nicely around Taeyeon's waist.

"Ugh.. I-I'm c-coming…" Tiffany frowned when she almost there. Reaching her climax. "f-fuck… ahh.. Tae… don't stop!"

Another hard and rough thrusts drive her crazy.

"Ahhh… TAEYEON!" her body arched back till she felt the goosebumps on her entire body. Her juices can't flow out because Taeyeon still fucking her.

The woman didn't reached yet but almost. "T-taeyeon… That's ahh…uhmm.." her mounds that jiggling attracted Taeyeon. She gasped when both of the leader hands grabbed those twin. Her mixed feelings flowing inside her body.

"F-fuck.. I'm close!" Taeyeon faster her paced even she was real fast before. She was like The Flash right now, stretching Tiffany's leg opened to let her thrust going easily.

Tiffany screamed for her second orgasm. Yet Taeyeon still holds it. "A-ahhh… you felt good… fuck."

"C-cum.. outside..unghh..T-Taeyeon.."

But it was too late.

"FUCK!" Taeyeon hugged Tiffany's body and closed her eyes. She shoots her hot cement inside of Tiffany's womb and that's feel like she was the king of the world.

The second time Tiffany's womb was shot with sperms, raw.

Tiffany's gripped on Taeyeon's hair hard when she felt full with only two seconds. Full with Taeyeon hot sperms. She closed her eyes tight while hugging Taeyeon's head.  
They stayed in the same position for about 5 minutes. Both of them were in their own world yet Taeyeon's cock still inside. Deeply.

As they both calmed themselves, Taeyeon pulled Tiffany up into sitting position. Rubbing the woman's bare back, she also grabbed the firm ass. Smirking into Tiffany's boobies.

"T-taeyeon.. your.. uhh cement is too… f-fuck.. hott.." Tiffany moved a little but she felt funny in her pussy. The white cement were flowing out slowly from her cunt, she arched her body and it came out more.

Taeyeon let Tiffany when she wants to suck on those jiggly tits. She sucked it like a baby. Tiffany gasped immediately. Taeyeon looked so hungry.

"T-tae…" Tiffany pulled Taeyeon's face deeper.

"Turn around." Taeyeon stopped and stared at her.

"What?"

"I said turn around. We're not done yet."

"S-shit… ughh… it hurts…" Tiffany screamed in pain when she had to ride Taeyeon while her back facing the woman. Her ass slapping on Taeyeon's lower abdomen. Her pussy was slammed hard on Taeyeon's veiny cock as Taeyeon pushed her. She felt that the length poked her stomach. "It hurts! Ahhh….umffhh.."

Taeyeon was fucking her for the entire night. It almost in the AM. Taeyeon still didn't get enough while Tiffany was begging to stop. She lost count on how many times she cummed. Her body will pass out any time.

"You're a weak bitch!" Taeyeon slapped hard on her pussy from behind. The other hand grabbed her breast and played it roughly.. It turned red as tomato. All of Tiffany's body turned red.

Fuck Tiffany from behind while she ride her cock was one of her fantasies

And Taeyeon fuck her mercilessly like she was a sex slave. She was crying nob stop and Taeyeon groaned became louder as she felt annoyed. "Stop crying!" Taeyeon pushed her down on the bed. She fell on her stomach, clutching the pillow underneath.

Taeyeon pulled her cock out.

*slap  
Taeyeon slapped her butt cheeks. They became red with her hand prints.

"I-it hurts.."

"Stop complaining! Did you complain too when Yuri fuck you?!" Taeyeon yanked her hair and yelled to her ear. She rubbed her length on the butt cheeks. It's already erected.

Tiffany was crying and sobbing. Her body is too weak for her to move. So, she can't fight Taeyeon anymore.

Taeyeon pulled her ass up and she knows what's next.

"No! Don't! Please, no anal!" She crawled forward to escape but she can't go anywhere when Taeyeon was there. Her waist was pulled back.

"Why? Is it virgin?" she smirked.

Tiffany didn't answer but she begged repeatedly. Her tears rushing down on her face and her heart beat almost explode.

"I like virgin. Is it tight?"

"No! Please, Taeyeon.. I'll do anything… …AHHHH!" Tiffany's eyes almost bulge out. Then, they rolled back till they turned all white.

"Fuck! I-it's tight!"

The energy inside Tiffany's body from 45% immediately drained to 0%. All she saw was black after that. She knocked out on the spot

* * *

"Ahh… You're still… tight..slut.."

"T-taeyeon… unghh..f-faster.." Tiffany opened her eyes and saw herself in the mirror, getting fucked by The beast Taeyeon. Her boobs jiggling in the sight so she grabbed one and played with it.

While her cunt was fucked hard by the huge cock. She saw Taeyeon smirked in the mirror, making her own body became hot. Her mouth opened wide. Moaning to be fuck hard. Eyes met Taeyeon's in the bathroom mirror.

The lewd sound became louder and Taeyeon pulled her hair while smashed from behind. The other hand reached for her mound. Pinched the nipple mercilessly.

Slap!

"ahhh… T-taeyeon… m-more…"

Slap!

"Unghh…"

"You … are so.. good, slut! Urgh!"

Taeyeon kept on slapping her ass. Fucking her tight pussy and yanked her hair. She watched all that in the mirror. While begging Taeyeon to fuck her hard.

Now, she realized that she is a real slut.

Her tears suddenly escaped her eyes and she also watched that happened.

* * *

Taeyeon watched them go. Sitting on the chair and opened up her zip. She shifted her boxer to the left and freed the hard wood. It pointed up to the ceiling.

"Ugh, why I kept on wearing these tight boxers?" she jerked herself in the kitchen while thinking of fucking Tiffany's asshole. She remembers the time she took the woman's sacred asshole.

It was so tight that squeezing her big cock but she kept on thrusting even Tiffany had passed out.

"Ugh.. Tiffany…" She moaned for Tiffany's name. It was first since she kept on calling the woman slut when she was fucking her tight cunt.

"Ungh.. Tae.. so deep… ahh.."

"F-faster… ugh.. you're so…fucking warm.." Taeyeon was watching the whole sensual thing before her eyes. Her cock was deeply slammed in Tiffany's tight hot pussy. The woman's boobs jiggling to the rhythm and sweats flowing on her body. She never watch this good HD porn before. Tiffany was so fucking hot, her cock burns.

"P-play.. with your tits…"  
Tiffany obeyed her and grabbed both of her assets. Roughly squeezed them like what Taeyeon did before. Massaging them while kept on pouncing on the hard big cock. Felt good in her pussy, she wants it every seconds.

"I'm close… hahhh… uhm.." Tiffany closed her eyes and head arched back. Pinching her nipples and bit her lips. Still, she can muffled a moan.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU GUYS DO?!" Sunny dropped the batteries on the floor. Bulging her eyes out at the sex couple.

Tiffany and Taeyeon turned to her but Tiffany still humping her pussy down as she almost there. Totally ignored Sunny.

"I'm..I'm… aahhhhh!" Tiffany put her hands on Taeyeon's tough abs. Slowed down as she can't go any faster after orgasm. Her body felt weak.

"No. No. I'm still want to cum in your slutty cunt." Taeyeon sat up and pumped her cock in and out the throbbing pussy.

"…ahh.. just ignore the bothersome.." She suppressed her groan by sucking on the breast. Twirling the nipple with her tongue like a pro.

"..ahh..FUCK!..hmm.." Taeyeon cummed hard in Tiffany's pussy. Her cement flowing out from it because it was too much.

Tiffany screamed in pleasure. Stares at Taeyeon's eyes while grinding her hips with the cock still in her.  
"Your cum is ..uhh.. so.. hot..umfh.."  
She bit her lips before kissed Taeyeon passionately and of course the leader responded to it. She moved her hips in circle and made Taeyeon groaned in her mouth.

"You're such a sl..umph.." Tiffany kissed the older woman again before the sentence is complete. Biting the lips roughly and Taeyeon squeezed her butt hard. She groaned too.

"You're taking the risk to kiss me, huh?"

"KIM TAEYEON. TIFFANY HWANG. GET THE FUCK OUT RIGHT NOW!"

They stopped. Just looking at each other.

"We should go.."

Taeyeon grabbed her hair and pulled to her ear.  
"Yeah, but clamp your pussy while my cum still inside till I tell you when to let it out…

"Slut."

* * *

"On the bed now."

Tiffany hesitated to do it but after Taeyeon moved closer, she quickly jumped on the bed. A little bit shaking. She thought that the night was cancelled because of Sooyoung but now. She don't knows it's either Sunny's fault or hers.

Tiffany was helpless, she knew what's next as Taeyeon slowly crawled on the bed. So, she unbuttoned her pyjama, slowly stripped herself with Taeyeon's staring at her. That stare can make her wet in a second, Taeyeon can fuck her cunt anytime.

As she threw away her pyjama along with the pants, her naked breasts were on the show that Taeyeon as the audience. The air blew to her skin and made her nipples perked up. She saw Taeyeon was adjusting her pants in the crotch area. She gulped hard.

Taeyeon still didn't touch her. Just staring from the edge of the bed.  
Tiffany has no idea what was that fifty shades mind was thinking. So she moved her hands down slowly to her pink laces underwear. Decided to pull it off while Taeyeon was watching, it looks so hot.

"No. Don't take it off." Taeyeon held her hands. Stopped her from holding her own underwear. She looked confusely at Taeyeon.

"Why..?"

Taeyeon didn't answer instead she pulled Tiffany's body on her lap. Massaging the woman's sexy butt. Attacked those perky nipples with her mouth. She looks like a hungry baby, sucking the nipple till Tiffany cried for more.

Tiffany arched her back as she shoved her breasts more into Taeyeon's mouth. Moaning and biting her lips at the same time. She pulled Taeyeon's head closer and looked down. Drooling at the sight when Taeyeon was sucking her tit, roughly plays with the other one. Slapped it, pinched it.

"You're a naughty slut, aren't you?" Taeyeon let go of her nipple with a pop sound. Looked up to her face.

"Y-yes.."

"Yes what?!"

"Y-yes d-daddy.." Tiffany bit her lips. The hand on her butt was doing the best job she ever felt. She unconsciously grind on Taeyeon's lap. Felt the bulge against her wet clothed pussy.

"Such a slut. Impatient." Taeyeon rubbed Tiffany's pussy with her fingers. Rubbed it on the underwear. She humped her bulge on it and made her own pants wet.  
"Already wet for my cock here."

"Please.. ungh.."

"Please what? I don't understand?" Taeyeon rubbed faster and watched Tiffany's face. She smirked like she always did.

Tiffany wrapped her arms around Taeyeon's neck. Eyes closed tight. "Please .daddy!" She bounced on Taeyeon's lap, hitting the bulge with her wet pussy. She can't hold it anymore.

Taeyeon groaned as she felt it on her crotch. "Take off my pants." She said and Tiffany quickly got off her lap. She kneed on the bed and let Tiffany held the waistband. She saw the woman impatiently pulled her pants down with her boxer.

As the boxer went down, of course her erected cock want to be free. But Tiffany deliberately put her face closer when her cock went out. It hit Tiffany mouth.

Taeyeon's breath hitched. She saw Tiffany teasingly let out her tongue and licked the tip of her cock while staring at her eyes. Taeyeon groaned, grabbed a fistful of Tiffany's hair and smirked at the woman.

"You really a naughty slut. You want my cock bitch?" Taeyeon tapped Tiffany's breast with her length. Still pulling the woman's hair. Tiffany nodded her head even the hand that pulled her hair makes her winced.

"Get down from the bed." She let go and watched Tiffany crawled down. She followed and stood beside the bed, Tiffany in front of her.

"Get on your knees."  
Tiffany dropped her knees down. Face level the erected huge cock. She swallowed her saliva after licked her lips from staring at the beast.

"Hands on your back." Taeyeon firmly ordered. She held Tiffany's head with her left hand as Tiffany followed her order.

"Open your mouth."

Tiffany opened her mouth. Let her tongue out a little. Her eyes moving up to Taeyeon's as she was waiting for the woman's next step.

Taeyeon thrust her hips and fucked Tiffany's mouth. Groaned when Tiffany's warm tongue slides in and out against her cock. Her balls hit Tiffany's chin repeatedly.

"..ehmm…" Tiffany moaned on her cock going back and forth. It gave vibration on her shaft. She slammed faster as she felt the head had poked Tiffany's throat.

"Yeah, suck it.. suck my cock.. you like it?"

"..hmm.." Tiffany just hummed since she was deep throat by the beast. She can't talk at all. She could tasted the veins on Taeyeon's wood. It went further to her throat, blocking her breathing hole.

Taeyeon didn't stop. She didn't care if Tiffany needs some air or not. Her cock wants to release anytime soon. She thrust faster and harder. "Fuck… your mouth is so.. warm… I'm closed.."

Taeyeon can't hold it as she felt to cum. She held Tiffany's head with the both of her hands, pulling it closer as she fucked the woman's mouth. Her body arched and eyes rolling back. She almost there.

".. I' .FUCK!" Taeyeon shoot all her cement in Tiffany's throat, moving her hips slowly to make all her cum squirted out.

Tiffany smacked her abs when the woman was choked by her cock. She pulled it out but as the head was about to pull out, Tiffany caught her length with her hand, head still in her mouth. She licked it wildly while jerking the length.

"..What?.. ah shit.. fuck.." Taeyeon grunted when her limb cock was licked by Tiffany aggressively. She grabbed Tiffany's hair hard but Tiffany insisted on licking her cock. She screamed in mixed pleasure and pain.

But it quickly erected in Tiffany's small mouth yet Tiffany left it just like that. Just what's wrong with this slut? She wondered.

"What the hell did you do? Making me hard and let it go?" She gripped Tiffany's jaw hard. The woman winced while palming Taeyeon's thighs with both of her hands. But Taeyeon yanked her hands away.

"Don't touch me, bitch!" Taeyeon slapped Tiffany's face hardly and the woman cried for help. "You're not just naughty slut. But you're really bad, bad slut!"

Taeyeon threw Tiffany back on the bed. "What are you gonna do with this hard cock?! You sure will get punish!" Taeyeon aggressively took off her shirt and leave her black sport bra because she felt hot. Showing her toned abs, quite muscular. Maybe, that's why she's stronger than Yuri.

Taeyeon stretched her body, gripped her shirt in her fist tightly. Her personality suddenly changed from a normal horny person to a horny beast.

"Get on your four!" She yelled. She cracked her knuckles. Showed her fierce face. No smirk.

"T-tae.. I.." Tiffany didn't listen to her yet she moved backwards. Scared at Taeyeon. Taeyeon had abused her before. Beat her and treat her like animal but she never met this fierce Taeyeon yet. Her body shaken as Taeyeon quickly pulled her legs back to her spot.

"Is it hard to listen?!" Taeyeon yanked her underwear off and flipped her over. Stomach on the bed. She tried to run again but Taeyeon slapped her ass hard, leaving a red mark in a second. "Don't try, slut!"

Tiffany yelped in pain. Her tears fell on the bed, wetting the sheet. She shouldn't do that earlier but her slutty self did that and now she have to face the punishment.

Taeyeon took Tiffany's underwear and shoved it in Tiffany's mouth harshly. Tiffany got to taste her own wet from it. "Don't you dare to fucking scream!"

Then, Taeyeon took her shirt and tied both of Tiffany's hands on her back. "These filthy hands should be tie when I fuck your soul later." Taeyeon pulled Tiffany's ass up to her. Let Tiffany supported her body with only her head and knees.

Taeyeon pointed her erected cock on Tiffany's pussy. Pushed her fingers on the clit. Made Tiffany moaned in the underwear.  
"You want this cock in your tight cunt?!"

Tiffany nodded her head vigorously. She wiggled her tied hands as she being impatient.

"But you shouldn't made me hard when I just cummed earlier. Then leave it just like that. That's bad…" Taeyeon changed her cock position, shoved it in the tight asshole. She groaned at the tightness.

"…hrmmmmmm!" Tiffany screamed but was covered with the piece of clothes in her mouth. She rolled her eyes till they showed white only. Taeyeon kept pouncing in her ass even her knees felt super weak by just from a second thrust.

"Fuck.. you're so… tight!.. clenching my cock!" Taeyeon arched her head back. Looking up on the ceiling, as she let out a deep breath. Her hips didn't stop going back and forth even it was quite hard when Tiffany ass is tight like a virgin hole.

Tiffany screamed her lungs out, the veins on her neck fully visible. Her face turned red as tomato. Sweats all over body like she just got shower.

"..ahh fuck.. I'm cumming!.." Taeyeon hugged Tiffany' body from the back. Thrusting more and more as she was almost. Her hands grabbed Tiffany's mounds that jiggling on every thrust.

The slapping sounds became louder and Taeyeon gave a final hard thrust into the asshole before she cum.

"..Ahh…Yeah!..." She let herself landed on Tiffany's naked back as she shot all her sticky hot cement in the asshole. Tiffany's groan was heard even her mouth was stuffed by her own underwear.

Taeyeon squeezed her breasts. Kneading and played with it though Tiffany already weak. Can't even maintain her body up.

She felt Taeyeon's cock moving out from her poor hole and she let out a loud groan at it. Then, Taeyeon pulled the underwear from her mouth.

"..engh… T-tae.. it's full.." Tiffany whined as she squirted Taeyeon's cement out from her asshole. Dripping through her groin and pussy, she bit her lips.

"Who told you to fucking talk?!"

*shoved

"..Anghhhhh!"

Taeyeon shoved her now erected cock in her pussy. Fast. Hard. Doggy style while Tiffany's hands tied on her back. The lewd sounds even louder because of Tiffany's wet cunt. She moaned uncontrollably. Shoving her face on the soft bed.

"..Your pussy! Argh..! Fuck you!" Taeyeon slammed in and out like she was rushing for something. Faster like the Flash. The bed moved along with the rhythm even Taeyeon's rhythm can't be follow by anyone. Her balls slapping on Tiffany's clit.

"..hmm.. you're so big!.."

"I fucking..know.. that, bitch!"

"I'm.. ah..c-cum..hengh…ming..uhh..ahh.." Tiffany moaned while closing her eyes tight. Her breath stuck in the middle of the fuck. She can't focused on breathing when her cunt was fucked by the beast.

"You want to cum? ..hahh… you want to fucking cum when I fucking you!?"

"Y-yes… I… ahhh! T-Taeyeon!" Tiffany gasped and opened her eyes. She was about to cum when..

Taeyeon pulled out.

"You don't deserve to cum, bitch!" Taeyeon shoved her dick back in Tiffany's asshole. Making the woman screamed. Frustrated. Pleasure. She didn't care. She just pumped over and over till the asshole loose because of her big cock. Ripping it out.

The beast inside Taeyeon body didn't notice the crying Tiffany. The woman felt hurt and frustrated in the same time. She knows she was wrong but she needs to cum too.

"T-taeyeon.. stop.."

"No. I'm cumming.. shit.. so tight." Taeyeon closed her eyes. Tiffany's asshole still tight though she had fucked and cummed in it earlier. Her sperm from the first cum squirted out from the small hole as she slides her cock in and out.

She grabbed Tiffany's hair and pulled the woman up. Her other hand supported Tiffany's body with holding at Tiffany's breasts area. She slammed Tiffany's weak body on her cock as she felt near to climax.

"Urgh.. FUCK!" She cummed a lot in the tight hole, clenched on her cock so she let her cock deeply inside. Until her last cum shot.

* * *

"Get in." Tiffany said. Still in her same position.

"W-what? I just got bathed."

"Get in and fuck me now!"

That doesn't need Yuri to think any second. She pulled down her pants and took off her shirt. She has abs too but hers are more toned because of her tanned skin. That's make girls volunteer their pussies to her.

She jumped in the ankle level water bathtub. In front of Tiffany's spread legs. She watched the delicious pussy and her cock wake up immediately. Still standing up, she massaged her cock and let Tiffany watched it.

"I haven't fuck you for so long.. I felt so frustrated… I just jerked myself in the toilet.. While you let Taey…"

"Just put you fucking cock in! My pussy here didn't want to hear your fucking speech!" Tiffany yelled at Yuri. Her pussy had calling for Yuri's cock.

Yuri quickly went down on her knees. She hugged Tiffany's body in her arms and pointed her hard cock just right. Then, she pushed in deeply. Both of them groaned.  
"Ohh.. your cunt is sooo good.. fany ah.."

"Yes.. fuck me yuri.. fill me with your seeds! Ungh.. more!" Tiffany wrapped her arms around Yuri's neck. She grabbed Yuri's hair tightly. Looked at Yuri in the eyes as her body jerked up every time Yuri slammed in and out hard. The slapping sounds echoed in the bathroom along with their moans and groans.

"You're so tight, Fany ah… clenched my cock..ah.." Yuri groaned as she pushed faster. She leaned and sucked those perky nipples Tiffany own. Just to make her thrusting even rougher.

"..Yes!... slam me hard!.. this pussy needs your cock, Yul! Ungh.. fill this pussy with your huge cock!" Tiffany pulled Yuri's face and kissed her lips passionately. Yuri didn't know what's got into Tiffany but she loves it.

She also felt that Tiffany had last longer than before. She was about to cum but Tiffany haven't said that she reach yet.

"Fany ah.. I'm cumming…"

"Fill me!.. hahh.. fill me with your cement…f-fuck.. YUL!" Tiffany hugged Yuri's head tightly as she cummed hard.

"Fuck.. TIFFANY!" Yuri shot all that she got in Tiffany tight pussy. Her hot seeds filling inside, squirting in her womb. Then, she took out her cock and pant hard. "That was… fuck!" she groaned happily.

"Yuri, take my asshole."

"W-what? I'm still limb..ehmmp!" Yuri was pulled into a rough kissed. She felt Tiffany was grinding her pussy against her cock. To make it hard again.

Yuri was quick for being horny. She can get hard any second especially with Tiffany.

"Now, take my asshole. I know you wanted it."

Tiffany willingly lifted both of her legs on Yuri's shoulders. Position the cock on her asshole.  
"Push it."

"As you wish." Yuri pushed it in one swift. She groaned at the tightness. "So fucking tight!"

Yuri fucked her asshole hard as she moaned to it. Watched it while she was rubbing her clit, she bit her lips as it feels so good.

Yuri saw it and pushed three of her fingers in Tiffany pussy while she was fucking the tight asshole. She followed the rhythm of it together when finger fucking the pussy.

"F-faster.. Yuri..!"

"You're so tight…!" Yuri speed up her paced. Give no mercy to the woman's asshole and ravished the pussy with her fingers.

"I'm cumming.. ahh!" Yuri cummed in the asshole. Filled it up while Tiffany cummed in her hands. She licked her wet hand clean and aroused both of them more.

"That was a real fuck!" Yuri cheered happily as she leaned back on the bathtub. Then, she saw Tiffany crawled to her.  
"T-tiffany..?" She was curious with Tiffany. What got into the woman till she got a lot of energy like that?

"I'm still limb here…"

"It's easy.." Tiffany rubbed her pussy on Yuri's limb cock. A few rubbed and it already hard. She quickly pushed her pussy in. All of the inches in.

"Ahh..Yul!.. engh.. your cock is good.." She seductively bit her lips while staring at Yuri. Bounced on the cock while playing with her tits.

Yuri was closing her eyes. She felt so fucking good. Tiffany always the best at giving her pleasure after all people.

"Look at me Yul!..hengh.." Yuri opened her eyes and looked at the smoking hot sex before her eyes.

"Look at me pumping on your huge cock… ungh.. waiting for you to fill me with you hot cement.. emph… I'm your slut Yul… this slut craving for your cock every second… ahhh.. you stretched me out Yul… sooo good… I want this all night!.."

Yuri who was getting hornier, shot her cement without any warning. Tiffany jerked up and screamed, felt hot in her wall. She clenched Yuri's cock made the tanned woman groaned.

"So.. hot Yul.. I'm cumming… ahhhh!" Tiffany fell on Yuri's chest as she held the woman tight.

A few seconds later, Yuri felt Tiffany moved her hips. "M-more.."

Without waiting for Yuri to answer, she sat straight and bounced again. Didn't care if Yuri's still limb or her pussy still sensitive. All she wants was to fuck someone else and forget about Taeyeon.

"Yes!...fuck.. fuck my pussy with your seeds still warming inside!.. ungh.." Tiffany arched her back while staring at Yuri's lustful eyes. Pumping her pussy while sperms squirted out, she rubbed her wet pussy and rubbed it on Yuri's abs. Making the sexy body wet with her juices.

Yuri just let her as she panting hard. "I want to fuck you.. all the time..fany ah..!"

They had done in the bathroom for hours since both of them didn't get enough. Different kinds of way they used to fuck each other, Tiffany still fill with her energy.


	246. Car

I was driving going home to my secret resort to have a decent rest so no one can disturb me.

Its been a fucking months since my non stop work. its ok for me if im just staying at my office but im not. I travel on different country for a meeting to make a deal.

Many of my client was girls who was more interested than me other than the meeting that we have. When i have a meeting with them i let them speak when in comes to work but if they crossed the line i didnt let them and if possible i turn them down.

I dont want to cheat on my beautiful girlfriend who i cherish so much.

 _fuck her sexy body_

 _Her two big breast_

 _Her sexy butt_

shit ! It make me hardend already!

I glance on my bulge and i can already see a tent on it.

 _fuck! I miss my girlfriend_

I have a grin and a smirk on my face when i saw a sexy and beautiful woman who was waving at my direction.

I stop and scroll down the window of my car making the woman to peek at my window.

 _oh shit ! Those two breast. I want to suck and pinch it._

the sweaty cleavage of the woman because for taking too long outside making visible for me to see.

I bit my lips because i can feel my buddy down there hardend even more.

"May i help you miss" i said with my poker face.

I saw a confusion on the woman's face and change into a smirk one when she finally get what im saying.

"Hmm can you help me to be on the city. My car was broken and i dont know if it can fix easily." She said while bitting her lips making the girl look more sexy.

"Yeahh sure! " i said and walk out on my car to help her.

I help her to put her things on the back of my car. I was standing at her back looking at her while she was fixing her things but suddenly.

The woman purposely bend her body making her butt to be in contact with my bulge.

 _holyshit!_

i curse in my mind and have my will power to control myself from grabbing her butt and dry humping her even i am with my jeans.

 _control yourself taeyeon._

"im sorry " said the woman with a smirk on her face because she saw my reaction to that.

"I-its ok. Lets go.

We finally hop on my car and i started driving.

"By the way im kim taeyeon" i said glancing at her while driving.

"And im tiffany hwang" she said and i know that she was smilling because i can see it on my corner of my eyes.

I cant control my buddy anymore. He has a life on his own who was now standing upright because of what happen earlier and it make me hurt.

I groan and i saw her look at me but not on my face but on my bulge.

"You know i can help you down there. " said tiffany and grab my buddy making me to groan so loud

"You like it huh just focus on your driving. I can do all the work" she said seductively.

tiffany open my zipper and i help her to lowed my jeans and boxer by lifting my butt and now my buddy was free on his cage posted proud and upright pointing at her.

"Hmm so bad taeyeon" she said and started to stroke my buddy up and down.

I dont know how i can still driving but when i feel her mouth bobbing up and down on my buddy. I suddenly stop my driving making tiffany to deep trough my hardend buddy and hear her gag.

Tiffany didnt stop her business and keep on sucking and licking my buddy.

I put my hand on her head and close my eyes taking the pleasure that tiffany was giving to me.

"Grrgg faster f-fany.. yeahh thats it"

According to my request she accelerate her movement making me to thrust my hips on het mouth.

"Yeahh fany.. s-shit ! Im close k-keep on sucking.. fuck! Yeaahh" i moan and when i look at her. She was looking at me with a smirk on her face making me to reach my climax and spill my sperm fluid direclty to her mouth.

"Hmmm you taste so good taetae hmm " she said while swollowing my fluid and just chuckle on what she said.

When tiffany was done cleaning me. I get out on my car and went on her side dragging her on the backseat with me.

"Its my turn to return the pleasure fany-ah" i said to her seductively and captured her lips.

I can taste myself on her mouth. We keep on kissing helping each other to get rid on our clothes and when were finally naked. I look at her.

"Your so horny taetae" she said and kiss me again. We fight for dominance but i _always_ win with that.

"Hmm t-taetae .. k-keeep on sucking ahh yeah t-thats right ahh hmmm lick it ohhmmmm" tiffany moans so loud. I was on her milky neck sucking and licking it

I have a smile on my face when im doing that i can imagine her pleasured face even without looking at her.

And finally i lift her one leg on my shoulder and shove my buddy on her drifting pussy without warning.

"O-oohh shit! Tae!" She shouted but i ignore it.

I thrust on her in and out faster and i know that she's not in pain anymore because she's requesting me to make it harder.

"Grrggg f-fany f-fany yeah"

"Hmm taetae! Yeahh faster y-eahh ohb thats right tae ahh"

I was now sucking her hard nipples and pinching it and doing all my best down there but im not satisfy on what im doing.

"Shit!" I can take it anymore . I remove my buddy on her making tiffany to look at me really mad on why im stoping.

I get out on the car again and drag her outside on the hood of my car.

" put your hand on the hood" i said to her and she obey.

i shove my buddy on her pussy and thrust really fast.

"Ahh ahh ahh taetae ahh " tiffany moan so loud.

Thank god its only them who was there and if not i dont care. Fuck i was so horny to her! Its been a fucking months since my last sex.

"Grrrgg f-fany just a f-few more grrh"

I have a smile on my face when im thrusting on her non stop i know her pleasured face even though im not looking at her.

 _mouth hung and closed eyes._

 _"Hmmm taetae faster ahhmm"_

the hood of my car was now bouncing together on tiffany's butt.

"Ahh taeyeon!"

"T-tiffany ahhshit!"

I was so closed too and finally on my final thrust we both scream each others name and finally cum.

i colapse on her back and were so breathless. When i was finally ok. I lift her up bridal style and put her at the backseat.

Tiffany put her hand on my neck making me to fall on top of her but i didnt mind. Im so tired to drive.

"That was so amazing baby " tiffany said

"Yeahh baby we can role play more even but i dont like you waiting on me outside while you are wearing that clothes" i said to her with a pout on my face.

"Im sorry taetae im just so exited to see you." She said and peck my lips.

It make me smile at her. Thats why im not cheating at her. We love each other that much to do that.

"Ok fany-ah. I need to drive on our resort. Where near just a few more" i said to her and going back to driver seat but she stop me.

"Kim taeyeon seriously. Your wearing nothing" she said with a smile on her face.

"Dont worry baby were have a round two to continue" i said and wink at her.

"Pervert"

I ignore what she said and start driving.

 _get ready tiffany on our vication. I think i can make you pregnant. hahaha *evil laugh* hahaha_


	247. Love I

the girls on the hotel just finish there concert and they was not yet tired that much.

"so guys were not that tired yet right so lets get wasted tonight. Who's in" hyoyeon said exitedly

"im in. Im not that tired" taeyeon said to them making them shock most of all tiffany.

Taeyeon not always come with them when it comes to drinking because of her habits and after every concert they have. She always scold them saying that celebrate it the other day which they obey and thats the time she will go with them buy not drink that much.

"wow! I didnt expect that to our kid leader" sooyoung said smilling and put her and over taeyeon's head making everyone to laugh except for tiffany who knows her bestfriend so much.

"yah! let go of me shinshik! "taeyeon said strugling on sooyoung's hold.

"lets go guys. Who wants to go with me to buy our drinks and foods" sunny said to them.

Sooyoung and yoona raise their hands making sunny to shake her head.

"haist those two. Always come with me when it comes to food."

"no im not. Im always with you sunny bunny" sooyoung said embracing her and peck her lips.

"haist those two stop flirting in front of us. And you sunny your always in charge when it comes liqour" yuri said holdibg jessica on he side who was sleepy this time making sunny to smile and stuck out her tongue to yuri.

"ok we gotta go. Bye guys" yoona said to them but after she went out she went on seohyun side who was busy reading her script for her upcoming musical and peck her lips before going out with sooyoung and sunny making them to shake their heads.

"im going to call on hotel service to add on our dish " hyoyeon said and leave them.

"yeahh me too. I have something to do too. Lets go sica" yuri said dragging jessica on their room.

They all know that there was something between on taeyeon and tiffany but the two person was so idiot to say there feelings to each other saying that they dont want to broke there friendship.

Taeyeon always go with yuri,yoona and sooyoung and hyoyeon to say her feeling about tiffany while tiffany always go with jessica,sunny and seohyun saying her feelings about taeyeon. So they all know whats going on.

Taeyeon stand up didnt say anything to tiffany and went on her and tiffan's room.

Tiffany have a big sigh and went on their room. There she is lying on the bed pretending that she was sleeping.

Tiffany knows that taeyeon was still awake. She went on her side and talk to the girl.

"taetae whats wrong talk to me" tiffany said with a pleading voice making taeyeon to face her and look at her.

"what are you talking about. Nothings wrong "taeyeon said not looking at her."

"haist. I know you kim taeyeon. Why are you avoiding me this past month. did i do something wrong" tiffany was really sad saying it.

"im not avoiding you." taeyeon denys

"please taetae. Tell me whats wrong its killing me. You know that your important to me and i miss you" tiffany said with a hurtful face making taeyeon to feel guilt and happy because she said that she miss her.

Taeyeon was going to cupped tiffany's face when someone call tiffany. She pick it up and have a automatic smile on her face making taeyeon to be mad again.

"hello _ yeahh im fine.. Haha.. Yeah sure" tiffany said smilling while talking to _.

Taeyeon cant take it anymore listening her conversation to that guy. She stand up and wear her hoody didnt mind the call from tiffany from behind her and walk out the hotel.

Taeyeon's POV

I went out the hotel didnt mind on tiffany's call my name.

I was so mad ready to say my feeling's to her but that guy ruined everything. He was the guy she was with on her variety show. I was mostly mad when i saw her talking to her so sweetly didnt even mind what happen earlier.

"its just an act she was showing me earlier. Haist" taeyeon ask herself

I went on a bar drinking alone. Im greatful no one recognize me.

I look at my phone and many text and missed call was there coming from my members most of all tiffany. I chuckled and keep on drinking.

I cant tell tiffany to stop textting or calling to that guy everynight because who am i to her. Im just her bestfriend.

I chucked again to myself.

I look at my watch and its already 2 hours since im on the bar so i went out and went on our hotel.

Tiffany's POV

I was so concern with taeyeon who leave me when we are talking ealier. Its been 3hours and until now she didnt comeback. I go after her but she was nowhere to be found. We all try also to contact her but she didnt answer her phone making me to get mad on her. It keeps on ringing and turn out to voice mail. When the members got tiref to contact her. They said tha taeyeon was already adult who can protect and go by herself.

I really like that midget. No love that midget. I just dont have the strength yo say it to her because i dont want to ruined out friendship that we cherish for almost 10 years. And earlier i think she will said something important to me if that boy didnt call and ruined the situation.

 _haist._ I _will restrict that boy to not call me everytime._

The girls are already having fun with their girlfriends. i look at them one by one. Yuri and jessica was talking on something while they are smilling to each other. Sunny and sooyoung was so lovey dovey who fed each other while sunny was on her lap while seohyun and yoona was talking seriously according to their expression. I know that yoona was a slight mad at seohyun because she always do her musical script and sometimes forgot about yoona. Then i look at hyoyeon, she was on her own word drinking while texting someone.

Everyone wae starttled by the big bang of the door. And as expected it was taeyeon who was a bit drunk based on her walking and based also on her face who was bit red.

"sorry guys. You can continue" taeyeon said with a grin on her face.

"yah! midget you didnt answer all our call and text, leaving us and go by yourself on the bar" sooyoung said dramatically.

Taeyeon just laugh and sit on the vacant sofa and get another soju.

I try to get it from her but she slap my hand making me to gasp.

"let me do what ever i want" she said to me coldly.

It was my first time seeing her that so cold to me. I was just watching her while she was talking happily with the members.

When everyone was finish. They go to their respective rooms except for hyoyeon who was already passed out.

Taeyeon go to our room without saying anything. Before she can lay on the bed i grab her hand.

"let us talk"

"no we dont have to talk about so let go of me" she said coldy to me and it hurts she didnt treat me like that.

She slap again my hand and went to cr.

I lay on my bed and cover myself a blanket so she didnt hear that i was already crying.

I hear her come closer to me and removed my blanket.

"why are you crying fany" taeyeon said so softly this time that make me cry even more.

"shhh stop crying. I dont want to see you crying..shh" she said and hug me from the back and it make me to calm a little. And when i finally stop crying i face her and look on her beautiful eyes who was looking back at me.

 _This_ is _it._

"Taetae please dont ever do this again to me. It hurts so much seeing you like that because... I love you" i said bravely to her and i dont care anymore about our friendship.

I hear her gasp and saw her eyes was wide open.

"w-what did you say f-fany" taeyeon said assuring what i said.

"i said i love you kim taeyeon with all my heart. I dont care anymore if its ruined our friendship because i cant hold my feelings for you. I dont can if you dont love me back because-"

i was cut off by a soft lips capturing mine. I finally smile and kiss back on her. We kiss fassionately and when we are breathless we break apart but were forehead to forehead.

"i love you too fany" she said looking at me. I gave her my eye smile.

Taeyeon kiss me again and remove my shirt in an instant making me surprise.

"yah! Kim taeyeon!"

"what fany. I love you and i was so fucking fruatrated this passed year so. I want you now tiffany hwang"

"pervert" i said but still smilling. She smile back showing her two cute dimples and i am the one who initiate the kiss.

We kiss each other deperately and who dont fuck i wait for years for this to happen.

Were both naked now and panting. I saw her buddy down there getting my attention making me so really wet. It was so big and long.

How can she hide it when we are in a concert or - fuck nevermind!

"like what you see huh" Taeyeon said trailing her lips into my lips to my jaw and to my neck.

I tilt my neck for her to make a easy access.

"hmmm t-taeyeon t-thats it k-keep on. Fuck! hmm" i embrace my legs into her waist while she was sucking and licking my neck. I dry hump her making taeyeon to moan on my neck.

"F-fuck f-fany!" she moan so loud. I didnt stop humping on her. Taeyeon was moaning non stop now.

"hnm tae you like it right. Huh" i said while humping her.

My humping sudenly stop when she lift my one legs and position her buddy into my pussy."f-fuck taetae!" tiffany scream when i suddenly insert my buddy.

"ghhh sorry fany y-ou ask for it" i started thrusting on her in and out slowly but acceleratung pace every minute.

"hmmm taetae s-shit!" tiffany moan non stop because of the pain but i didnt stop thrusting on her.

The pain change into preasure and it make me smile when she thrusted her hips to encounter my thrust making me to groan non stop

"ghhh f-fany thats it bang with m-me f-fuck"

"f-faster taetae yeah hmm t-thats it im gonna cum. Im g-gonna fuck t-taeyeon!" tiffany scream and finally cum but im still thrusting on her because i didnt yet release my fluid.

"f-fuck tae slow down. Im already f-fuck! sore your do horny! Fuck ! tar" tiffany said while im thrusting on her non stop making tiffany to reach her second orgasm and on our final scream we both cum.

"fuck that was amazing" i said while panting and hug her.

"your so byun"

"byun for you baby" i said and peck her lips.

"you know im waiting for this for long time ago its just i dont have the courage to tell you. Im sorry." tiffany said to me looking into my eyes.

"thats fine you dont need to tell sorry its my fault too. I was a coward but the important thing was we are already togethet right" i said showing her my two cute dimples. Tiffany smile sweetly showing me her eyes smile.

"yeah your right taetae. Your my bestfriwnd and my lover now. I dont want you to talk to those idol girls and boys who wants to flirt at you everytime." she said with a pout makibg me to chuckle and peck it.

"dont worry they are no effect for me but you. Fuck my buddy hardend already like now getting your attention"

"pervert!" she said slaping my shoulder but i know that she was turn on by that.

"hahaha" i laugh and continue in a serious tone" and i dont want you to have a night call with that boy again" i said yo her.

"dont worry taetae i will tell him and i will introduce you as my girlfriend"

"really thats good!" i said grinning like an idiot making her to laugh.

"dork!" she said while shaking her head but smilling.

"lets sleep fany. In tired."

"me too taetae. Goodnight. I love you" tiffany said making me to smile and kiss her forehead.

"i love you too fany. Goodnight" i said and hug her tighter.

We sleep well didnt mind the screaming and moaning in the other rooms.


	248. Love II

Taeyeon POV

After the concert. I let my member to go first on our van because i was waiting on Tiffanywho sneak out in the crowd to watch our concert.  
"ok fine TaeyeonJust dont take too long and bang Tiffany once you see her. Where going to leave you both and walk back way on the hotel" taeyeon said making me to stuck my tongue on her. Taeyeon leave without tiffany. Who look at her longingly making me to shake my head. They love each other but so afraid to tell each other and ever since the variety show that tiffany was with taeyeon didnt take that much effort to comfort tiffany like she always do but because of jealous to thaf guy she with on the vierty show.

I was waiting on her on the backstage room but she was nowhere to be found

Everyone didnt know that we have still communication with each other and the members.  
Tiffany was still my girlfriend ever since Tiffany leave our group and i support her to that.  
How can i not support her if its the one that make her happy and her dream that she was suceeded right now.

When i saw her enter the room. It make me smile and chukle. She was like a sexy criminal with her hoody in her head because of her jacket and a mask.  
"fuck are you here to kidnap me. im willing" i said smilling and putting my hand up high.

Tiffanywas smilling went on my way, putting her hand on my neck.

"yes, im here to kidnap you baby" she said while licking my earlobe. it send thousand volt directly to my Buddy making it to harden.

i lift her up, put her on the table and capture her lips making her to gasp. it"hmmm i think im the hmmm one who will kdnap you baby sica hmm " i said between the kisses.

"hmm Taeyeon" Tiffany moan when i enter my tongue into her mouth and dry humping her.

"hmm s-sica i want you" i said between the kisses.

i lowered her jeans and rubed her cloth pussy making her to lift her head and thats the time i suck on her milky neck.

"aww hmm Taeyeon.. k-keep on keep o-on fuckTaeyeon"

"keep on what sica huh" i said teasing her. i was about to lowered her panty when suddenly the door sprung open suddenly making us to separate each other in horror and fix ourself.

when i look who it was. a sigh on relieve can be heard on me and Tiffany.

"what the fuckTaeyeon. i told you not to bang her when i saw you both. what if were not the one who enter the room. you didnt even lock the door" taeyeon said shaking her head while yoona was laughing so hard on us.

"Nice ass Tiffany " yoona said winking at her.

"Yah! I will tell seohyun!" Tiffany said scaring yoona.

Yoona's face change into a sad one once seohyun's name was mentioned. I know that yoona was a little mad at seohyun because she didnt pay much attention to her.

i gave an apologetic look on taeyeon once we are okay. we went on our van and went on our hotel didnt mind the teasing of the members that giving us.

hyoyeon invite us to get wasted tonight which we agreed including Taeyeon which was a shock on us but i understand her.

I look at Tiffany who was sleeply on my side didnt mind the talking of the members and when the its only taeyeon and tiffany. I make an excuse to leave them and talk to each other.

I drag Tiffany and lay her on the bed looking at her beautiful face who i love so much. Thanks god we are ok now not like the last time we saw each other which she was very angry with me because of my fake relationship with that baseball player guy but she understand and trust me in the end.

I didnt remember that i drifted to sleep when someone knock on the door.

"Yah both of you get up. The party was starting!" Sooyoung invite us and leave.

We went on the living room and everyone was there already starting the party but the one person was missing.

"Where's taeyeon?" Tiffany ask them.

"We didnt know she didnt pick up her phone. We texted and call her many times but it always ended into voice mail" tiffqny said really frustrated and concern.

"Dont worry guys let her. She was adult. She can do whatever she can" i said to them which they agree except for tiffany.

Its been three hours since taeyeon arrived a little tipsy which i disagree but say nothing and the way she treat tiffany.

It make me gasp when suddenly Tiffany put her hand on my thigh making my buddy to respond on her.

Tiffany look at my crotch and bit her lips when she saw the tent on it.

"Your so bad Taeyeon. I can see it. You know i think it feels good when its inside me fuck! Its been a long time baby. Im craving for it" Tiffany whisper at me making me to gulp and i was really turn on.

Fuck! Its been a fucking month since our last making love.

i look at my surroundings and everyone was missing pair by pair so i drag Tiffany on our room and lay her on the bed.

"Fuck Taeyeonyour so eager" Tiffany said getting rid on her clothes and when she was naked. She went on my side and help me to remove my jeans together with my boxer.

"Your so big Taeyeon" she said and grab my buddy licking the tip and strock it up and down

"Hmmm feel so g-good. Faster sica" i said licking my lips.

Tiffany accelerate her movement making me to tilt my head and put my hand to her head.

"Hmm feels so good hmm Taeyeon" she said while doing her thing. I didnt answer her because i was so focus on what she was doing and after a while i cum direcly on her mouth.

"Hmm taste good " after she clean me. I captured her lips and taste my own cum on her mouth.

"Hmm yeah taste good"

I grab my buddy and position it on her entrance and look at her asking for permission.

"You can do it Taeyeon. I always trust you" she said and capture my lips.

I enter my buddy on her pussy and pump on her slowly making Tiffany to hung her lips.

"S-shit Taeyeon faster. Oww thats it hmm." Tiffany moan when i accelerate my movement. She was so fucking tight and my buddy was enjoying it.

"F-fuck sica your so tight! Grggghh"

"Taeyeon fuck ! " i look at Tiffany's pleasured face and it make me proud on myself she was now clossing her eyes and mouth hung open making me to reach my climax

"J-just a few more sica just fuck sica!" I finally release inside of her and followed by her when i hear her scream too my name.

"That was so good Taeyeon. " she said and peck my lips.

"Yeah your right because your the best" i said and hug her tight.

"Yah! Your buddy remove it!"

"Let it be sica. They will miss each other when you leave again" i said with a pout on my lips and it was effective because she peck my lips making me to grin.

And suddenly

"Did you hear that?" Tiffany ask me . And ofcourse i hear it

"Yeah. I think its tiffany" i said smilling at her which she smile back at me.

"Finally for both of them" we said in unison smilling at each other.

Didnt mind the other moans coming from the other rooms


	249. Love III

**Tiffany's POV**

After the concert, Taeyeon approach me giving me a dead glare.

"yah ! Are you really going to give me a heart attact"

"what i didnt do anything" i said to her innocently.

Taeyeon look around and when she notice everyone was busy on their own world she hold my hand and put it on her bulge who has already had a tent on it making me to laugh at her.

"im sorry Taeyeon" i said to her pecking her pouting lips " i will make it feel better later ok" i said winking at her.

Taeyeon was now grinning making me to shake my head.

we went on our van and thanks god we are at back because Taeyeon begin to move her kinky hand on my thigh up to my cloth pussy.

I look at her signaling he to stop but she just smile at me continue what she was doing.

"Taeyeon stop. Everyone was here" i wispher at her. I look around and notice that everyone was busy.

All i was doing right now was focusing myself not to moan so loud when i feel Taeyeon's finger begin to rub my clit slowly but became faster after.

"h-hhhmm" i let out a small whimper looking around and no one heard me.

I close my eyes and bit my lips feeling Taeyeon's finger now enter my pussy thrusting in an out while massaging my clit.

When i reach my climax, i cant take it anymore.

"oh my god!" i scream when i finally cum.

When i look at them everyone was looking at me with a knowing look at their faces. Already know what happen except for seohyun who was really innocent.

"what is it unnie?" she question me

"ah eh nothing seohyun. I just see something on my instagram" i said to her chuckling nervously at her and thanks god she believe what i said while the other shake their heads.

Taeyeon on my side was laughing so hard making me to slap her shoulder.

We went on the hotel and have a plan to get wasted. Me being incharge of the liquor went on the grocert store together with the two shinshik Taeyeon and yoona. Who was incharge with the foods.

After our hours of preparation, we begin our session even though taeyeon was nowhere to be found.

I look at Taeyeon who was a little drunk and keep on eating making me to shake my head.

Haist this skinshik forget about me when it comes to food.

I went on her and sit on her lap.

"hey baby want some?" she ask me and put the food direcly in to my mouth making me to smile.

Taeyeon didnt usually share her food according to our members most of all yoona who was her bestfriend ever since our trainee days and at first they all got shock when Taeyeon share her food to me with a blush on her face. It make me smile remembering the old times.

We keep on feeding each other didnt mind the other members who was busy on their own world expect for tiffany who was glaring at taeyeon.

I smirk feeling Taeyeon getting hard down there who was poking my butt. She keep on feeding me but i know that she was so horny right now.

I purposely move my butt and grind at her earning a groan from Taeyeon

"grnn Tiffany" she moan sternly looking at me.

"what?" i said innocently at her looking at Taeyeon's funny face.

She was so cute pouting at me making me to chuckled and peck her lips.

"are you horny baby" i whisper to her ear seductively making her to tense.

Taeyeon nod many times

"aw poor baby Taeyeon. Lets yo to our room" i said dragging her to our room.

Taeyeon was not the only one who was horny. I am too! feeling her hard buddy down their making me really wet and want it to be inside me.

We began to make out when the door finally close. All our clothes was thrown everywhere didnt mind where it landed.

"Taeyeonhmm" i moan when i feel her tongue enter my mouth sucking it.

i leave her lips and lowered myself. I put her mad buddy between my big breast. She was really fond on my breast. Sometimes i saw her looking at my picture in our mv 'party' when im wearing my red swimsuit exposing my big melons.

"owww s-shit Tiffany hmmm"

Taeyeon was now thrusting her hips between my breast and everytime she thrust it enter directly to my mouth.

"ohh s-shit k-keepvon s-sucking Tiffany!" Taeyeon scream increasing her thrust and on my final suck on her buddy it reach her climax and cum all over my face and mouth.

"ghhh ahh so good" Taeyeon moan while im cleaning her up. She look at me and lick my face who was full of her cum.

"finish" she said to me smilling.

i went on top of her, sliding my drifting pussy on her stomach making her to groan and become hard again.

'its mt turn to be pleasured baby" i daid to her seductively. I put my hand on her buddy guiding it on my entrace and it enter easily because of the liquid that comes on my pussy.

"ahh ahmm s-shit Taeyeon"

i began to ride on her buddy faster while cupping my own breast

"ohh f-fuck just like that Tiffany"

Taeyeon began to encounter my thrust making me to tilt my head and scream her name because i cant take the pleasure that she was giving me.

"fuck ! Taeyeon faster oh my god!"

"yah Taeyeon and Tiffany. Can you turn down your voice. Its too loud damn it!" yoona scream from the other room while poking our wall.

We didnt mind her and keep on fucking each other and when we reach our climax. I bite Taeyeon's neck to not moan so loud.

" f-fuck Tiffany ahh!"

"hmm Taeyeon"

Only our hard breathing can be heard inside the room.

"your so amazing Tiffany" she said pecking my lips. I smile at her hugging her so tight.

"lets sleep baby Taeyeon. We have a early flight for tomorrow"

"ok baby. I love you.

"i lovr you too"

When Taeyeonwas finally asleep i went out to get some water but when i look on the couch. Hyoyeon was nowhere to be found. Only the food and liqour that we leave was only there.

I look on every room didnt mind if the other members was naked but there was no sign of hyoyeon and it make my eyes wide open.

"ahhhhh!" i scream really loud

Everyone gathered around me with only blanket on their body but i cant laugh right now on this situation.

"what happen?" Taeyeong ask me really concern. I look at everyone and finally speak.

"kim hyoyeon was missing" i said to them. I know that they know what im talking about. Everyone was shock and eyes wide open.

"seriously" Taeyeon said on my side.

"you gotta be kidding us" yuri said looking at me.

"fuck she's drunk and when she's ohh shit!" taeyeon said this time

But when they see that im not kidding.

"holyshit!" they all said in unison including seohyun who didnt curse.

 _Fuck! where all doom_


End file.
